Vientos de Eternidad
by evi021
Summary: Ciudad Macross 2013 -2014. El nuevo mundo sigue reestructurandose tras la Guerra Espacial y su gente sigue intentando volver a su vida cotidiana. Pero ¿Puede un mundo post-apocalíptico ser ordinario? Secuela de "Horizontes de Luz".
1. Prólogo

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**-**

* * *

**Nota preliminar: **

"_Vientos de Eternidad_" viene a completar la trilogía que comenzó con _"Lamentación de Otoño"_ y "_Horizontes de Luz_", también publicadas en este sitio. Está situada en el universo de Macross/Robotech, aunque en la mayoría de los casos la cronología que se ha usado como base para escribir esta historia es la de Macross. Así mismo, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de: **MACROSS** (c) 1982 - _Estudios Nue, Tatsunoko Production y Artland._ Y **ROBOTECH **(c) 1985 - _Harmony Gold._

* * *

-

**PRÓLOGO**

**POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**

-

**Ciudad Macross**

**9 de Diciembre 2013.**

Las últimas luces del atardecer otoñal se filtraban tímidamente por las ventanas de aquel local grande y espacioso, dándole un aspecto casi mágico. Las paredes del lugar, hechas de paneles de madera, resaltaban los tonos rojizos de la luz crepuscular. Una suave melodía se escuchaba como música de fondo en el lugar que en esos momentos se encontraba semivacío

Ese sitio era el "_Stardust_", una cafetería que había abierto sus puertas a principios de año justo frente a la Base Militar Macross y se había convertido rápidamente en punto de reunión de los jóvenes pilotos militares y demás personal de la base después de un arduo día de labores.

Faltaba poco para que aquel local, ambientado como una cafetería de los años 40's y decorado con objetos de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que eran verdaderas piezas de museo, se llenara de gente.

Al caer de la tarde el Stardust comenzaba a bullir con la alegría de las canciones de _Glenn Miller_ y las _Andrew Sisters_ y los jóvenes y briosos militares que acudían a aquel sitio a olvidarse por unos momentos de sus responsabilidades y disfrutar de un rato de sana diversión con los amigos y de alguna bebida e incluso una buena cena.

Pero en esos momentos todo era paz y tranquilidad en el Stardust. Un joven se dedicaba afanosamente a limpiar la barra y a ordenar algunos tarros de café detrás del mostrador, mientras que una mujer de mediana edad se encontraba cerca de la caja, hablando con un proveedor, revisando algunas cuentas y firmando recibos.

Solamente media docena de parroquianos se encontraban en el local a esas horas. En la barra un joven sargento que seguramente iba a entrar al turno de la noche a la base, tomaba un café y se entretenía en mirar el canal deportivo en la televisión que se encontraba suspendida del techo.

Cerca de la puerta una pareja de jóvenes universitarios estaba en uno de los cajones, riendo y conversando animadamente mientras un montón de papeles, seguramente pertenecientes a alguna tarea escolar, se desparramaban sobre la mesa.

En una mesa del centro del Stardust tres muchachos estaban enfrascados en un acalorado debate deportivo, a juzgar por la manera como de pronto dejaban de hablar para mirar la televisión y volver a su discusión.

Y al fondo del lugar, en la mesa más alejada, junto a un ventanal desde el cual podía verse la base militar justo al otro lado de la calle, un joven militar se encontraban absorto en la lectura del periódico que tenía en sus manos, mientras frente a él reposaba una taza semivacía de café.

Aquel muchacho hubiera podido pasar por cualquiera de los jóvenes e impulsivos pilotos que acudían al Stardust cada noche, sin embargo había algo que lo diferenciaba de ellos y que era bastante obvio a primera vista. Ese joven de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules portaba orgullosamente el uniforme azul marino y la estrella plateada de un general de la recientemente formada UNSAF, _la Fuerza Aérea Espacial de las Naciones Unidas_.

El General de Grupo Rick Hunter bajó su periódico y alcanzó su taza de café. Mientras se la llevaba a los labios, su mirada se dirigió a la base militar que podía ver por la ventana. Las primeras luces del alumbrado público y del complejo militar comenzaban a encenderse tímidamente. Rick volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa e iba a continuar con su lectura, pero en ese momento algo atrajo su atención.

La vieja rockola, que se encontraba muy cerca de donde Rick estaba sentado, había comenzado a tocar una canción de música suave y evocadora que hizo que el piloto pusiera atención a la letra. Era una canción de los años 40's, como todas las que se escuchaban en aquella peculiar cafetería temática en la que incluso su nombre era un tema musical de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_Well, Green Eyes with their soft lights,_

_Your eyes that promise sweet nights,_

_Bring to my soul a longing, a thirst for love divine._

_In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you,_

_Our lips meet and our hearts, too, with a thrill so sublime._

_Those cool and limpid Green Eyes _

_A pool wherein my love lies._

_So deep that in my searching for happiness_

_I fear that they will ever haunt me,_

_All through my life they'll taunt me._

_But will they ever want me?_

_Green Eyes, make my dreams come true._

El general Hunter sonrió tristemente y un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho, mientras que instintivamente se llevaba la mano debajo de su uniforme, quizás con la intención de sacar de ahí sus placas militares. Sin embargo aquella acción no llegó a realizarse, pues el sonido insistente y penetrante de su teléfono satelital rompió la magia del momento.

La mano de Rick se desvió hasta el bolsillo de la casaca de su uniforme militar y sacó su celular. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar y de inmediato se puso de pie y se colocó encima su gabardina que hasta entonces había estado descansando en el respaldo de una silla vacía. El piloto hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un billete, el cuál dejó encima de la mesa, junto con el periódico que había estado leyendo. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡Que pase buenas noches, general Hunter! – La mujer, quien aún estaba arreglando sus negocios con su proveedor, se despidió de él.

- ¡Gracias Tessie! – El piloto le sonrió y le hizo un saludo de despedida con la mano. – Buenas noches a ustedes también.

Las últimas notas de la canción que había estado sonando en la rockola se dejaron escuchar y Rick suspiró profundamente, casi como si aquellas palabras le fueran dolorosas:

_Green eyes, I love you! _

El piloto bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la salida.

- Mis _Ojos Verdes_… ¡Si supieras cuanto te extraño! No sé… no entiendo porque las cosas tienen que ser así entre nosotros… ¡Si tan solo…!

Cuando Rick salió a la calle, el aire frío de los primeros días de diciembre le golpeó el rostro y le revolvió los cabellos provocando que involuntariamente él se estremeciera un poco. Casi como por reflejo el general Hunter levantó el cuello de su gabardina y enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos mientras cruzaba la calle a toda prisa y se dirigía de regreso a la base.

Un grupo de pilotos, que en esos momentos iban de salida, se detuvieron frente a él y lo saludaron con un formal saludo militar que él devolvió sin gran ceremonia. Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso al edificio central del complejo militar, el Edificio Uno al que comúnmente conocían como _El Almirantazgo_.

El lugar se encontraba semivacío a esas horas. Las pocas personas que todavía estaban por ahí presentaron sus saludos al joven general que se dirigía al ascensor. Una vez dentro, Rick desabrochó su gabardina y dejó escapar un suspiro con el que parecía querer sacar de su cuerpo el agotamiento de aquel día que había sido demasiado largo.

Salió del ascensor y se detuvo abruptamente en aquel vestíbulo semioscuro y vacío del último piso del edificio del almirantazgo. Ahí, dándole la bienvenida como siempre, un enorme escudo de la antigua RDF, ahora la UN SPACY y un organigrama en el cual los ojos del piloto se posaron de inmediato, específicamente en esa línea que proclamaba:

"_Almirante_ _Elizabeth Hayes – UN SPACY – Piso 21 - Oficina 01_".

Más abajo, dentro del mismo organigrama, se especificaba que en dicho piso también se encontraban las oficinas del General Richard Hunter de la UNSAF y las oficinas del Estado Mayor de la UN SPACY, dirigido por el Comodoro Carlos Alberto Azueta.

Rick se desvió unos pasos de su camino y entró a la sala de recepciones de la oficina de la Almirante Hayes. El silencio ahí era total y la oscuridad apenas se veía aliviada por las luces del pasillo que se filtraban en la sala. El piloto llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y tuvo el impulso de abrirla, pero se contuvo.

- ¿De qué serviría? – Se preguntó en voz alta. – No cambiaría en nada las cosas… lo único que conseguiría sería sentirme más solo y triste… ya de por sí la casa se siente tan fría sin ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera y dirigirse a la oficina del comodoro Azueta, que se encontraba al otro extremo de aquel pasillo. Una vez allí llamó a la puerta y la voz fuerte del comodoro le indicó que entrara.

La puerta se abrió y el joven general entró a aquella oficina grande, sobria y elegante en su sencillez y frugalidad. Las suaves notas de una melodía clásica llenaban el lugar de manera casi imperceptible. La oficina del jefe del Estado Mayor, como siempre, olía a una mezcla de madera y café. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunos escudos de la UN SPACY, un par de cuadros que mostraban antiguos navíos históricos desafiando los mares y varios diplomas y condecoraciones.

Cuando Rick entró, el comodoro Azueta se puso de pie de inmediato y lo recibió con un formal y ceremonioso saludo militar que Rick correspondió.

- ¡General Hunter! Espero no haberlo importunado.

- No se preocupe, comodoro. Recibí su mensaje, estaba en el Stardust… solo fue cuestión de cruzar la calle. Además no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa todavía.

Rick se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio del comodoro y éste tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar al general de la UNSAF mientras él mismo tomaba asiento. Azueta tuvo que esconder la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa melancólica que apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que Rick parecía… y lo triste que se notaba; era una tristeza que no podía ocultar ni siquiera detrás de aquellos protocolos militares que ambos hombres acababan de llevar a cabo.

- ¿Estás bien, Rick? – Azueta le preguntó en un tono familiar, casi paternal. – Te veo algo… decaído.

- El día estuvo pesado. – Fue la única explicación del general Hunter. – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay que firmar?

- Son los reportes finales sobre la Operación Clarión. – Azueta le extendió una carpeta al piloto para que revisara su contenido. – Son en los que estuvimos trabajando hace dos días. El Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad va a presentar el reporte anual de actividades ante el Consejo Provisional de las Naciones Unidas antes de fin de año. Hablé con el General Martín esta tarde y me pidió que le hiciéramos llegar toda la documentación pertinente a la brevedad posible. Estos documentos deben salir a Ciudad Monumento mañana mismo.

- De acuerdo. – Rick respondió mientras firmaba al calce todas las hojas que Azueta le había presentado. - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuántos reportes sobre esta operación hemos enviado desde Junio?

- Ya perdí la cuenta. – Respondió Azueta con sinceridad.

El general Hunter gruñó y siguió firmando, mientras el comodoro se arrellanaba en su silla y tomaba una taza de café que hasta entonces había estado olvidada sobre su escritorio.

El comodoro Carlos Alberto Azueta era un hombre de 52 años, marino de profesión que había servido al lado del almirante Donald Hayes en el llamado _Rim Pac_, las Fuerzas Aliadas del Pacífico, antes de la Guerra Espacial.

Durante muchos años había estado asignado como oficial al mando de una base militar que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida tenía en las Islas de Revillagigedo en el Pacífico. Milagrosamente aquella base había escapado casi intacta al ataque de los zentraedis y a la Lluvia de la Muerte del año 2010.

El entonces capitán Azueta había sido transferido a Ciudad Macross durante la época de la Reconstrucción. Ahí había sido asignado, por el Almirante Global en persona, a dirigir la recientemente fundada Academia Militar Macross, dada la experiencia que el capitán Azueta tenía en campo y su gran preparación académica. Siempre había sido de todos conocido en las Fuerzas Armadas que Azueta, además de ser un militar de cepa, era un hombre muy culto y estudiado.

Durante tres años el capitán Azueta había dirigido la Academia Militar con disciplina, orden y eficiencia, formando a la primera generación de jóvenes oficiales de las Fuerzas de Defensa del nuevo mundo. Era un trabajo que lo llenaba de satisfacción y lo hacía sentir orgulloso y satisfecho.

Pero sobre todo un trabajo que le exigía un compromiso de tiempo completo que para él era bienvenido, ya que el capitán había perdido a la mayoría de su familia durante la guerra. El único que le había sobrevivido era su hijo menor que había sido uno de los oficiales de la primera generación en graduarse de la Academia Naval en el Pacífico y que actualmente prestaba sus servicios como Ingeniero Naval a bordo del _Portaviones Argos_ de la UN NAVY, la Marina Armada de las Naciones Unidas, en el Océano Pacífico.

Sin embargo, en meses pasados las recién reestructuradas Fuerzas de Defensa habían tenido que enfrentar a un remanente de las Fuerzas Zentraedi que se localizaban precisamente en el Pacífico. Aquella había sido la operación militar más importante desde el final de la Guerra Espacial, la _Operación Clarión_.

Todos los militares con experiencia habían sido requeridos para dicha operación, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las fuerzas de defensa con que contaba la Tierra en esos momentos estaban formadas por jóvenes entusiastas y apasionados, pero inexpertos.

El General Rick Hunter había sido uno de los líderes principales de la Operación Clarión, como oficial ejecutivo de la misma. Los servicios del capitán Azueta también habían sido solicitados, como oficial de apoyo en asuntos de inteligencia, dado el conocimiento que él tenía de la zona, su liderazgo y su experiencia naval en combate.

El general Hunter y el capitán Azueta habían entablado amistad durante las semanas que habían pasado en el Pacífico en junio de ese año. Ambos habían trabajado en conjunto durante varias semanas y habían hecho un buen equipo. Los resultados de la aquella operación militar hablaban por sí mismos.

Y al término de la misma, y después de que ambos habían vuelto a Ciudad Macross, Rick no dudó en recomendar a Azueta, quien había recibido un ascenso al rango de comodoro tras su brillante participación en la Operación Clarión, ante la almirante Hayes para que fungiera como jefe de su Estado Mayor, un puesto para el cuál la almirante había estado buscando candidatos por algún tiempo sin mucho éxito.

El flamante comodoro Carlos Alberto Azueta había aceptado el cargo, había sido transferido a la UN Spacy y desde hacía tres meses se desempeñaba en sus funciones con eficiencia, lealtad y un sentido de integridad, responsabilidad y compromiso que habían sorprendido incluso a los más reacios.

El General Rick Hunter en particular estaba muy satisfecho con el trabajo que el comodoro Azueta venía desempeñando, sobre todo tratándose de alguien que estaba tan cerca de la Almirante Hayes. El joven general se sentía tranquilo al saber que alguien de su más absoluta confianza ocupaba aquel puesto tan importante y de tanta responsabilidad.

Rick terminó de firmar los papeles y levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con que el comodoro, con su taza de café en la mano, tenía la vista perdida en el ventanal que decoraba el muro detrás de su escritorio. Ya había caído la noche sobre Ciudad Macross y el espectáculo que se extendía frente a ellos era hermoso, con el Lago Global y las luces de la ciudad al fondo.

El general Hunter examinó por unos segundos el rostro de su interlocutor. No era extraño que Azueta de pronto se perdiera en sus meditaciones, como si siempre hubiera algo que lo preocupara o que lo atormentara.

El comodoro Azueta no era un hombre viejo; para su edad tenía una excelente condición física y era muy estricto, ordenado y disciplinado consigo mismo cuando se trataba de su buena salud y su trabajo físico. Sin embargo su cabello, que alguna vez había sido castaño claro, estaba prematuramente encanecido y sus profundos ojos azules, intensos, brillantes e inteligentes, revelaban una tristeza que parecía no poderse poner en palabras.

- ¡Listo! – La voz de Rick lo sacó de sus meditaciones. - ¿Algo más que esté pendiente?

- No… - Azueta colocó su taza sobre el escritorio y tomó la carpeta que Rick le entregaba. – Eso sería todo.

- ¿Vamos a tener que asistir a ese informe que la CONAMSE va a presentar ante el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno? – Rick hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No lo creo. – Azueta sonrió comprensivo. – El general Martín no me dijo nada al respecto; si nuestra presencia fuera requerida seguramente me lo habría comunicado.

- Espero que así sea, no tengo ninguna gana de salir de Ciudad Macross… y mucho menos a Ciudad Monumento.

- Te entiendo. La situación política es demasiado tensa en aquellos lugares en estos días. Y no es para menos, en enero se anunciarán oficialmente los candidatos para ocupar el puesto de Canciller y solo tendrán seis meses para hacer campaña antes de las elecciones.

- Estaba leyendo en el periódico que ese tipo… _Nathan algo_ va fuerte con su precandidatura. – Rick hizo un gesto y sacudió la mano frente a su rostro.

- Nathan Weidenseld. – Azueta proporcionó el nombre correcto.- Y sí, parece ser que está consiguiendo el apoyo de muchos grupos de la sociedad civil. Si logra ganar el apoyo popular ganará los votos de los consejeros… y el apoyo en esos grupos activistas parece que es fuerte.

- _Grupos pacifistas_. – Rick especifico con un suspiro resignado. – No me gusta ese tipo. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos esa comisión de evaluación de la Operación Clarión? ¡Él fue el que más cuestionamientos infundados lanzó en contra de nosotros!

Azueta asintió con la cabeza y siguió tomando su café.

- Él también fue el más acérrimo opositor a la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa, de la creación de la UN SPACY y más aún de la UNSAF. – Azueta completó. – Con él al frente del gobierno yo creo que lo que hemos ganado en el terreno militar se perdería irremediablemente.

- ¡No puedo creer que alguien así pueda postularse para una candidatura! Y menos aún puedo creer que haya gente que lo apoye. ¡Es detestable!

- Esa clase de políticos jamás muere, Rick. – El comodoro comentó. – Bien decían que las cucarachas sobrevivirían a un ataque nuclear, creo que ya lo tenemos comprobado. Antes de la Guerra Espacial ya Weidenseld estaba dirigiendo grupos radicales en la Unión Europea. Ya es un viejo lobo de mar en esos asuntos.

- ¿Sería posible que la gente pudiera elegir a alguien así como su candidato?

- O aún peor, como canciller. – Azueta puntualizó. – Sus ambiciones son claras: ocupa la cancillería, tendría el poder suficiente como para manipular a su gente dentro de la Asamblea Constituyente que se tendría que convocar… se haría una constitución a su gusto y a su medida… se reelegiría, ahora como Primer Ministro y seguramente ocuparía vitaliciamente ese puesto. No lo sé, Rick… _piensa mal y acertarás_.

Rick gruñó una vez más, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su asiento. El comodoro Azueta lo miró por unos momentos y decidió que el mal humor del joven general realmente no tenía mucho que ver con la política… había algo más.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo vuelve la almirante Hayes? – Lanzó el comodoro sin anestesia aunque él, siendo el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la almirante, supiera de antemano la respuesta.

Ante la sola mención de Lisa Hayes, los ojos del piloto de combate parecieron encenderse y una sonrisa leve pero reveladora apareció en sus labios.

- Mañana… - Rick suspiró y miró al calendario que había en la pared. - ¡Jamás pensé que el 10 de diciembre tardaría tanto tiempo en llegar!

- Tres semanas en el espacio es mucho tiempo. – Azueta asintió. – Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando la teniente Hickson.

- Seguro que bien… Kelly es una chica ruda, no creo que un mareo la mate… en todo caso de lo único que debería de preocuparse es de no vomitar encima de Lisa; _eso_ sí que la podría llevar a una muerte rápida e inesperada.

Los dos hombres se rieron divertidos. La almirante Hayes había tenido que salir a una inspección de rutina a los trabajos efectuados tanto en el Satélite Fábrica como en la Base Lunar Apolo. Y con ella había ido su fiel asistente, la teniente Kelly Hickson quien estaba estrenando su nuevo puesto como Jefa de la Secretaría Particular de la Almirante Hayes, y para quien aquel viaje sería su primera experiencia espacial.

Como escolta de la almirante Hayes había sido asignado el 5° Escuadrón Aeroespacial VF4 "_Apolo_" a cargo de su líder, el comandante Chris Hansen. Para el Apolo aquel viaje espacial también había sido su primera experiencia con sus cazas VF4 en ambientes espaciales; un entrenamiento que por otro lado les haría mucho bien.

Rick había estado algo nervioso al principio. Cuando aquella misión le había sido encomendada a Lisa Hayes por el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno, como parte de los protocolos necesarios para asignar los recursos del siguiente año al _Proyecto_ _de Migración Espacial_, Rick había hecho hasta lo imposible por ser él, al mando del Skull, quien escoltara a la almirante.

Sin embargo diversas circunstancias de orden oficial habían hecho que fuera algo imposible para el general Hunter acompañar a la almirante Hayes en su viaje. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Lisa había partido de la Base Espacial de Macross con rumbo al Satélite Fábrica… tres semanas que para Rick Hunter habían sido como tres siglos.

- El trabajo ha sido demasiado este año. – Azueta finalmente se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a Rick de soslayo. – Pero creo que las cosas van marchando bien. El informe que la almirante Hayes presente ante el Consejo Provisional, relativo a los avances en el proyecto de—

La frase del comodoro no fue completada, pues el sonido irritante del teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio lo interrumpió. Azueta miró el identificador de llamadas y se apresuró a levantar la bocina.

- Es mi hijo. – Le explicó a Rick. - ¿Sí? Nicolás… ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

El general Hunter sonrió y se puso de pie, informándole por señas al comodoro que él se retiraba y que lo vería al día siguiente. Azueta asintió y le sonrió agradecido por la privacidad que le concedía en esos momentos. Rick llegó a la puerta y antes de que saliera, el comodoro le lanzó en silencio una venia que el piloto correspondió.

El piloto salio de la oficina del jefe del Estado Mayor y lentamente caminó por el pasillo con rumbo al ascensor. Una vez que estuvo en el vestíbulo, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la oficina de Lisa y colocó su mano sobre la puerta, justo encima del nombre de la almirante grabado en una placa de metal. Rick suspiró profundamente y pegó su frente a la madera.

- ¡No tienes idea de cómo te extraño, Lisa Hayes! Te extraño tanto que… duele.

Lentamente dio un paso atrás, sin apartar su mano de la puerta. Luego se llevó un par de dedos de su otra mano a los labios y suavemente los colocó encima del nombre de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Ya falta poco. – Pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí. – Ya es solo cuestión de horas para que pueda volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y cuando lo haga… voy a besarte, a abrazarte, a acariciarte… ¡No te dejaré ir, Lisa!

-

* * *

-

Unos minutos más tarde el general Hunter se detuvo en seco justo frente a la enorme puerta metálica del hangar del Escuadrón Skull. Sin que él fuera conciente de ello, al salir del edificio del Almirantazgo sus pasos lo habían llevado a aquel sitio. En realidad Rick no estaba de ánimos para volver a casa y tenía la secreta esperanza de que Max Sterling aún anduviera por ahí.

Y cuando entró al hangar no se decepcionó. Lo primero que vio fue a Max, enfundado en un mameluco de faena, limpiándose las manos con un trapo después de haber realizado una inspección de rutina a su VF4 Skull 02. El capitán Sterling tenía los ojos clavados en su magnífica aeronave y la sonrisa que lucía en su rostro hacía obvio el hecho de que estaba muy satisfecho con aquella inspección.

- ¡Hola Max! ¿Trabajando hasta tan tarde?

- ¡Rick! – El aludido lo saludó con un movimiento de mano y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y sincera al ver a su amigo. - ¡Hola viejo! Pensé que ya habrías ido a casa… ¿Qué haces por acá a estas horas?

- Ya había salido de la base pero tuve que volver a ocuparme de unos papeles, ya sabes… el trabajo burocrático nunca termina.

- ¡Te compadezco! – Max hizo un gesto de dolor. - ¿Y ya estás libre?

- Al menos por el resto de la noche. – Rick tocó el fuselaje del Skull 02 y sonrió levemente. - ¡Son magníficos estos pajarracos! Hace tanto que no he volado que…

- ¡Vamos jefe! Apenas ha pasado una semana. – Max se rió, mientras se quitaba su ropa de trabajo para quedar en su uniforme de diario. – Aunque admito que se te extraña allá arriba.

- Es solo que las cosas se han complicado… es decir, hay demasiadas cosas que atender en la oficina y yo—yo no sé si estoy para eso.

- Siempre hace falta Kelly para que se encargue de esas cosas.

- Sí… - Rick contestó con desgano. – Aunque confío que una vez que el coronel Sidar se haya familiarizado con todo dentro de la UNSAF yo pueda delegarle funciones y responsabilidades.

- Bueno, Joe apenas tiene un par de semanas de haber sido transferido, supongo que tiene mucho que aprender. Hasta ahora ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Se ha ganado el respeto y la simpatía de los pilotos y eso es bueno, sobre todo para alguien que es el Jefe de Estado Mayor del General Hunter.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió y se frotó la nuca, como si todavía no pudiera creer todo aquello. – Sidar aprende rápido y es un buen elemento… aunque sé que ni siquiera él podrá sustituir a Kelly… creo que a todos nos hace falta esa chiquilla.

- Y mucha más falta te hace Lisa, hermano. Supongo que no es muy alentador el venir a buscar a un piloto mugroso y apestoso a aceite después de una jornada de trabajo… no cuando alguien como tú está acostumbrado a correr a los brazos de una hermosa mujer como Lisa al final del día.

- Eso es cierto.

- ¡Ouch! Gracias Rick… yo esperaba que dijeras algo como: _"No amigo, tu no estás mugroso ni apestoso…" _

- ¡Pero mírate nada más, Sterling! Tampoco voy a ir por la vida diciendo mentiras solo para levantarte la moral.

Los dos amigos rompieron a reír y Max le palmeó la espalda a Rick.

- Entonces, ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros… otra vez?

- Max, yo…

- No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes… te lo he repetido cada noche durante las últimas tres semanas.

Rick bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Max se rió de buena gana y le dio un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro a su amigo.

- ¡Vamos Rick! Tienes que levantar el ánimo. Lisa regresa mañana, ya falta poco para que la tengas contigo otra vez… solo necesitas un poco más de paciencia.

- No sé cuanto más me pueda durar la paciencia, Max. – Rick comentó mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta del hangar, en su camino hacia el estacionamiento de la base.

- Ha sido un año difícil. – Max aceptó. – El año comenzó con todo el caos de la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Fueron meses bastante complicados… demasiado papeleo. Recuerdo que andabas como leoncito enjaulado en esos días.

- Pero al menos estaba con Lisa. – Rick suspiró. – Encerrados en una oficina, con montañas de papeles y teniendo juntas cada cinco minutos con políticos y miembros de las diferentes comisiones de gobierno que no tenían ni idea de lo que estábamos tratando de lograr… y los conflictos internos que surgieron entre los jefes militares de las diferentes ramas de servicio. No voy a negar que fue complicado y que vivimos con una jaqueca constante pero… pero lo hicimos juntos.

- Y después vino la Operación Clarión en el verano. – Max puntualizó. – Al menos pudiste estirar un poco las piernas y alejarte de esa asfixiante oficina y las montañas de documentos.

- Sí… ¿Sabes que todavía hoy tuve que firmar unos reportes de esa operación? – Rick le informó a su amigo. - ¡Seis meses después y todavía el gobierno nos está pidiendo informes! No puedo creerlo… no creo que esos políticos civiles que viven detrás de su escritorio en sus oficinas de Ciudad Monumento comprendan la magnitud y la importancia de esa operación militar. No entienden que de no haber enfrentado el problema de frente y cortado de tajo esos brotes de insurgencia zentraedi, para el día de hoy el peligro sería mucho mayor.

- Solo quienes estuvimos ahí, en el campo de batalla, comprendemos cabalmente la importancia de esa misión, Rick. Ellos jamás estuvieron aquí en Ciudad Macross durante los ataques de navidad hace dos años… ni aquel último día, en el ataque final de Khyron. Ellos solo leyeron la noticia en el diario matutino mientras tomaban café y quizás vieron algunas imágenes en el noticiero de la noche. Pero hace falta estar en campo para comprender la verdadera magnitud de las cosas.

- Absolutamente de acuerdo, Max. – Rick asintió, mientras le quitaba el seguro a las portezuelas de su Freelander negra e invitaba a su amigo a entrar. – No solamente había que controlar a esos remanentes de la flota de Dolza reagrupados en el Pacífico, sino que además teníamos que demostrar que la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa había sido una resolución correcta y creo que quedó bien demostrado. La Operación Clarión fue un verdadero trabajo quirúrgico.

- ¡Claro que lo fue! – Max respondió con orgullo. – Fue un trabajo de relojero llevado a cabo por las Fuerzas de Defensa en pleno… la primera operación conjunta de las fuerzas navales, aéreas y terrestres. Y bueno, claro, nosotros participando como asesores.

Y así había sido. La UN SPACY y su fuerza aérea espacial, la UNSAF no habían participado directamente en la Operación Clarión, pero habían sido el cerebro detrás de la misma. Contando con los oficiales más experimentados en la guerra contra los Zentraedis, los miembros de la UN SPACY y la UNSAF que habían participado en la llamada OC lo habían hecho como coordinadores, instructores, asesores y personal de inteligencia.

Y para orgullo de la almirante Hayes, el General de Grupo Richard Hunter había sido designado directamente por el Consejo Provisional de Gobierno como Oficial Ejecutivo de la Operación Clarión. Por lo tanto el triunfo tan definitivo y contundente que esa operación militar había obtenido era un triunfo personal del general Hunter. Uno del que se sentía particularmente orgulloso.

Rick quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras conducía rumbo a la casa de los Sterling. De pronto recordó lo asustado que se había sentido cuando había recibido las órdenes directas del Consejo para ponerse al frente de esa operación. Había estado nervioso, aterrado… él no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo una misión de ese tipo y había incluso considerado la idea de declinar sus órdenes.

Pero había sido Lisa Hayes la que, inevitablemente, lo había convencido de que aceptara aquella misión y la oportunidad que con ella se le presentaba. Ella había hablado con él, llenándolo de seguridad y de confianza.

Y por ella él había decidido aceptar el mando de esa misión y dar lo mejor de sí. Y lo había hecho. La Operación Clarión había consagrado a Rick Hunter como un militar respetado y reconocido en todas las esferas militares y políticas del gobierno de la Tierra. Lisa había creído en él y eso le había dado toda la confianza y seguridad que él había necesitado.

Había veces en las que él todavía no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud del amor que esa mujer le profesaba y la confianza tan absoluta e incondicional que ella tenía depositada en él. Eso lo motivaba a ser una mejor persona cada día. Y era la fe y la confianza que ella tenía en él lo que lo impulsaba a dar un paso más cada mañana… él era el hombre que era gracias a Lisa Hayes, de eso no había duda.

- Y después de la Operación Clarión vinieron esos viajes de supervisión a diferentes instalaciones militares en todo el mundo. – Max finalmente sacó a Rick de sus cavilaciones. – No te puedes quejar, fueron vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados.

- ¡Pues vaya vacaciones! – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Estuvimos viajando durante dos meses de un lado a otro y lo único que conocimos fueron instalaciones militares. No me quejo, Max… en realidad son cosas que se tenían que hacer y las hicimos. Me alegra pensar que todas esas instalaciones ya están operativas y funcionales en todo el mundo. Hace que me sienta más tranquilo. Pero fue mucho trabajo y bueno… no siempre Lisa y yo pudimos viajar juntos. Había veces que yo me encontraba en alguna instalación militar en Europa del Este y Lisa estaba en Australia.

- Te entiendo, hermano… pero al menos tuvieron sus vacaciones en octubre… - Max le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo. - ¡Vaya manera de celebrar su primer aniversario!

- Bueno… - Rick se sonrojó. – La pasamos muy bien… con Lisa siempre la paso de maravilla y ese viaje fue bastante tranquilo… ambos lo necesitábamos urgentemente. Fue una semana muy especial… ella y yo en el bosque… - El piloto suspiró soñadoramente. – Aunque al poco tiempo ella haya tenido que salir al espacio… ¡La he extrañado como no tienes una idea, Max!

- Me imagino, jefe… pero solo piensa que lo peor ya quedó atrás. Fue un año difícil pero sobrevivimos y te aseguro que el que viene será más tranquilo. Ya no hay reestructuraciones que hacer, ya no hay bases que supervisar, ya no hay operaciones militares que dirigir.

- ¡Dios te oiga, hermano! ¡Dios te oiga!

- ¡Alégrate, viejo! – Max le soltó un golpe juguetón a Rick en el brazo. – Mañana Lisa estará de regreso y podrán recuperar todo el tiempo perdido… ya viene la navidad y tendrán tiempo de sobra para descansar y pasarla bien, los dos juntos.

- ¡Y así será! Te aseguro que no voy a separarme de ella ni un segundo… ¡Demonios! Voy a hacer que pasen mi escritorio a su oficina y voy a trabajar ahí con ella… y si Lisa tiene algún problema con eso—

- ¡Como si Lisa fuera a tener algún problema con eso! – Max se rió. – Rick, por si no te has dado cuenta esa mujer está locamente enamorada de ti. No sé que le hiciste, hermano pero Lisa… ella te ama, te adora.

Rick sonrió levemente y se sonrojó. Las palabras de Max parecieron llegarle al alma, pues sin que pudiera evitarlo un suspiro salió de lo más hondo de su pecho. El capitán Sterling sonrió complacido cuando vio aparecer esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su amigo.

Él comprendía muy bien lo que Rick sentía. Había sido un año lleno de actividades, de separaciones, de trabajo… era admirable la manera en como Lisa y Rick habían tratado de encontrar un balance entre su vida profesional y personal. Pero ¡Dios sabía que los dos se merecían un descanso, un tiempo de calidad juntos!

- Bien, llegamos. – Anunció Max cuando la Freelander se estacionó frente a su casa. – Miriya iba a salir con Tanya al centro comercial a comprar ropa para los niños. Dana necesita su ropita de invierno y el bebé de Tanya y Saleh está creciendo rápidamente.

- Sí, lo está haciendo. – Rick sonrió mientras salía de la camioneta. - ¿No crees que debimos pasar a comprar algo para cenar antes de venir acá? No quisiera importunar, Max.

- ¡Rick, ya te dije que tú jamás importunas! Mir dijo que iba a comprar pizza en su camino de vuelta. Además hay alguien que siempre se alegra de verte…

Diciendo eso Max abrió la puerta de la casa y de inmediato los ladridos alegres y festivos de un perro llegaron hasta ellos. Rick tuvo que hacer fuerza cuando sintió a Enkei, que ahora era un perro adulto y bastante pesado, pararse de manos y apoyarse en su pecho para saludarlo.

- ¡Hey, tranquilo Pulgas! – Rick se rió. - ¡A mi también me da gusto verte! No te veía desde… ayer.

- Mientras Kelly esté ausente tú eres el miembro más cercano de su familia. – Max comentó, entrando a la casa.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Que gracioso, Max! – Rick comentó irónicamente mientras entraba detrás de él, llevando a Enkei por el collar.

- ¡No lo niegues, jefe! Cuando Lisa no está cerca tú siempre te comportas como un perrito sin dueño.

Max fue directamente a la cocina, riendo divertido de su propio comentario. Rick se sentó en un sofá de la sala, acariciando la cabeza del Golden Retriever que se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del piloto.

- Creo que Sterling tiene razón; en estos momentos tú y yo somos perros sin dueñas, ¿No te parece así, Pulgas?

Enkei ladró, como apoyando la afirmación del piloto. Él soltó una risa divertida y miró a Max, quien entró a la sala llevando un par de latas de Petite Cola en las manos. Rick tomó la que su amigo le ofreció y los dos brindaron con ellas antes de comenzar a beberlas.

- ¡Por nuestras mujeres! – Max sentenció. – Porque no seríamos nada sin ellas…

- ¡Salud!

- ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué es lo que vas a hacer para recibir a Lisa, hermano?

- ¿Tú qué crees? He estado preparando ese momento desde que ella se fue hace tres semanas…pero son cosas que no voy a andar divulgando por ahí, Sterling.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Max se rió. - ¿Sabes algo, Rick? Yo creo que deberíamos—

Max dejó a medias la frase, pues el sonido de un auto deteniéndose fuera de la casa hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. El piloto as de la UNSAF se puso de pie como movido por un resorte y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Rick sonrió suavemente y se llevó su lata de refresco a los labios. No importaba cuantas veces fuera testigo de aquella escena, siempre se sentía enternecido por el amor que Max le profesaba a su familia… amor que, por otro lado, era retribuido con creces por las dos mujeres del capitán Sterling.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Enkei corrió a recibir a las recién llegadas. Rick escuchó la voz aguda de la pequeña Dana que gritaba emocionada saludando a su padre. Vio como Max la tomó en brazos y la levantó para besarla y abrazarla y acto seguido se acercó a besar a su esposa quien había aparecido en escena llevando unas bolsas de plástico con el logotipo de una conocida tienda de ropa para niños en una mano y un par de cajas de pizza en la otra.

- ¡Déjame ayudar con eso, Mir! – Rick se acomidió, levantándose en el acto del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Gracias Rick! Llévalas a la cocina, por favor.

- ¡Tío Rick! – Dana, que ya estaba en el suelo, corrió hacia él, aferrándose a su pierna. – Hicimos un dibujo en la escuela hoy… ¿Quieres verlo? Yo dibujé los aviones de mis papás y el tuyo también. Mi mamá lo puso en la puerta del refrigerador.

- ¡Pues me encantaría verlo, Dana! – Rick le sonrió. – Ven conmigo… enséñamelo.

Mientras él, la pequeña y Enkei se dirigían a la cocina, Max y Miriya aprovecharon aquel momento de paz para abrazarse y saludarse con un apasionado beso. Rick los miró sobre los hombros antes de entrar a la cocina y sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Mañana será tu turno, Hunter! – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Mañana Lisa volverá y entonces…

El piloto se estremeció de pies a cabeza y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Colocó las cajas de pizza encima de la barra de la cocina y después tomó a Dana en brazos para levantarla al nivel del dibujo que decoraba la puerta del refrigerador y escuchar atentamente la explicación que la pequeña artista hacía de su obra de arte.

Pocos minutos más tarde la familia en pleno se había reunido en torno a la mesa del comedor a dar cuenta de la pizza que Miriya había llevado, mientras conversaban animadamente de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día.

Rick tenía mucho que agradecer a los Sterling. Al paso del tiempo aquel grupo de locos se había convertido en una verdadera familia para el piloto. Max era mucho más que su amigo, era su hermano… y Rick Hunter sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que si él había podido sobrevivir a la locura de los últimos años, tanto en su vida personal como en su vida profesional, y si no se había vuelto loco en el último año con todas esas separaciones forzadas que Lisa y él habían tenido que soportar, era gracias a la compañía, el apoyo y el cariño de los Sterling.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Rick se despidió de sus amigos y entró a su camioneta para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa… a esa casa que tan fría, triste y sola se sentía sin Lisa. Pero el piloto no dejaba de repetirse que ya era cuestión de horas para que ella volviera a él… faltaba poco, muy poco. Solo aquel mantra lo salvaba de caer en la locura y la desesperación. Mientras Rick conducía de vuelta a casa, se dio cuenta de que incluso estaba contando las horas, los minutos que faltaban para que Lisa volviera.

Cuando llegó a su casa, bajó de la camioneta y miró al cielo. La noche era muy fría y oscura. El viento proveniente de los bosques del norte revolvía sus cabellos y parecía cortar su cara con una cuchilla de hielo.

El piloto localizó en el cielo aquella figura que aparecía como un cuerpo estelar en órbita terrestre pero que él sabía que era el Satélite Fábrica. En algún lugar entre ese satélite y la tierra, era muy probable que en esos momentos ya el transporte _Stonewell SC-27 Star Goose_ que transportaba a la almirante Hayes, escoltado por el Escuadrón Apolo, estuvieran volando de vuelta a la tierra.

- Tengo que hablar con Azueta. – Rick pensó. – Habrá que asignar a un SC-27 y a un VC-33 para que sean los transportes oficiales de Lisa en cualquier salida que ella tenga. Me sentiría más seguro si tuviera naves especialmente asignadas para ella en lugar de que viajara en la primera que estuviera disponible. ¡Dios, hay tanto que hacer!

El joven general de la UNSAF se llevó las manos a la boca para calentárselas con su aliento. Las frotó vigorosamente y sin más preámbulos entró a su casa… a aquel rincón de paz y tranquilidad; su oasis en medio del desierto; su refugio del mundo.

Aquel sitio que, sin embargo esa noche, como todas las anteriores en el transcurso de esas últimas tres semanas, parecía tan oscuro, triste y vacío sin la presencia de Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Antes que nada quiero decirles que para mí es un gusto y un honor estar de vuelta con esta nueva historia que va lenta, pero segura. Por lo mismo les informo que las actualizaciones serán, según la tradición, los jueves de cada dos semanas.

- Algunas notas que creo que serán de utilidad son las siguientes:

- -Las canciones que aparecen en este prólogo son:

"**Green Eyes**" Jimmy Dorsey (_Letra de E. Rivera & Eddie Woods / Música de Nilo Menendez)_ 1941.

"**Stardust**" (_Hoagy Carmichael & Mitchell Parish_) Interpretada por Glenn Miller en los años 40's.

**- Rim Pac** – En el universo de Macross, las _Fuerzas Aliadas del Pacífico_ en las que sirvió durante mucho tiempo el almirante Donald Hayes antes de ser asignado a la Base Alaska. Es la versión de Macross del _Pacific Rim_ o _Pac Rim_ que es un grupo formado por países y ciudades que se encuentran en el Pacífico y que cada año llevan a cabo un ejercicio marítimo internacional.

**- UN SPACY** – Rama Espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa del las Naciones Unidas.

**- UNSAF** – _UN Spacy Air Force_ – Fuerza Aérea Espacial, dependiente directamente de la UN SPACY dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de las Naciones Unidas.

- Y por último, aunque no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que a lo largo de estos meses de ausencia se han mantenido en contacto conmigo y han manifestado su interés en esta continuación. Espero que esta historia este a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Gracias por su constante apoyo y aliento! Significa mucho para mí. No quiero nombrar a nadie porque no quiero dejar a nadie fuera… ¡Pero ustedes saben quienes son!

- Y un agradecimiento muy especial a quien ha sido el Beta Alfa de esta historia, mi amigo y colega Mal Theisman. Gracias por toda la ayuda, apoyo y orientación que me has proporcionado, por el cariño que les tienes no solo a los H2, sino a los Agregados Culturales y por toda la publicidad gratuita que has hecho de esta historia en "_Renacimiento_". ¡Muchas gracias por todo, colega!

- Y gracias a todos ustedes, quienes están hoy aquí leyendo estos desvaríos de una mente con insomnio. ¡Que la leyenda de Macross/Robotech siga viva en nosotros para siempre!

-

* * *

.: GTO – MX :.

* * *


	2. Luna Azul

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**-**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LUNA AZUL**

**-**

* * *

.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando la inconfundible Freelander negra del general Hunter se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la base militar de Ciudad Macross. El joven militar salió de la misma enfundado en su gabardina y casi por reflejo se levantó el cuello de la misma. Era una mañana fría y gris en la ciudad. Hacía unos días había caído la primera nevada, la cual no había sido tan fuerte, por lo que los rastros físicos de la misma ya habían desaparecido, aunque no el clima helado que ella había traído.

Rick se frotó las manos antes de llevarlas a los bolsillos de su gabardina y comenzó a caminar con rumbo del edificio del Almirantazgo. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada se elevó y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura inconmovible del viejo SDF-1, esa enorme fortaleza espacial que ahora era ya parte del paisaje urbano de la ciudad, elevándose majestuosa sobre la misma como su vigilante y guardián.

Los ojos del piloto entonces fueron algo más lejos; su mirada se perdió en el cielo infinito que esa mañana lucía enormes nubarrones grises que pronosticaban probablemente una tormenta o incluso una nevada.

- Tendré que revisar los pronósticos del clima. – Rick pensó. – Pero lo primero es hacerme cargo de esos asuntos referentes a los recursos y presupuestos a la UNSAF para el próximo año. Los convenios de asignación de presupuesto deben de estar listos y firmados antes del fin de año.

El joven general hizo una imperceptible mueca de fastidio. Amaba su trabajo, sentía pasión por lo que hacía y comprendía la importancia tan trascendental del mismo… sin embargo la parte burocrática y administrativa de su comisión siempre lograba ponerlo de malas.

Aunque él comprendía que así era como las cosas funcionaban y se había prometido a sí mismo que siempre haría su mejor esfuerzo por ser el militar que él deseaba ser. El militar que una almirante como Lisa Hayes merecía tener a su lado como su compañero, su brazo derecho, su confidente, su consejero… y su esposo.

Mientras entraba al edificio del Almirantazgo y coincidiendo con que su pensamiento se hubiera desviado – inevitablemente – hacia esa mujer que lo tenía vuelto loco, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick Hunter. Sonrisa que conservó durante su breve viaje en ascensor hasta que llegó al último piso del edificio que era el corazón mismo de la base militar y el cerebro de la UN SPACY y la UNSAF.

Rick entró a su oficina, colgó su gabardina y su gorra de guarnición en un perchero junto a la puerta y de inmediato se dirigió a su escritorio. Encima de él había varios papeles en aparente desorden, sin embargo una segunda mirada permitía observar que no era así. El piloto los había acomodado de tal manera que al llegar a su escritorio en la mañana tuviera un orden lógico de los asuntos de los que debía encargarse.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y tomó el primero de esos documentos. Le dio una vista rápida y de inmediato tomó el teléfono. La asistente del comodoro Azueta, que en ausencia de la teniente Hickson estaba cumpliendo las funciones de la misma, respondió a su llamada.

- Mary, necesito que me comunique de inmediato con el general Martín en Ciudad Monumento… es relativo a los convenios de asignación de recursos… sí, gracias.

El piloto se echó hacia atrás en su silla y siguió repasando algunos de los datos que tenía escritos en el papel que traía en la mano. Un par de minutos después una voz lo saludó del otro lado de la línea:

- ¡General Hunter! Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días, general Martín! Me da gusto saludarlo. ¿Cómo está?

- Con mucho trabajo, ya sabes como son las cosas al acercarse el fin de año… ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Ya regresó Lisa de su viaje? Supe que iba a volver hoy.

- Su aterrizaje en ciudad Macross está programado para las 1600 horas, general. – Rick sonrió. – Ya está por volver.

- ¡Y me imagino lo feliz que debes de estar! – Martín soltó una risita cómplice. - ¡En fin! Démosle celeridad a estos asuntos para que puedas estar libre a tiempo para recibirla… Rick, estuvimos analizando las propuestas de presupuesto que nos hiciste llegar. Tuve una reunión con el Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad ayer por la mañana. Tú sabes que la CONAMSE siempre ha apoyado los proyectos de la UN SPACY pero hay algunas discrepancias con respecto a la UNSAF.

- Me lo imagino… aún no deben de estar del todo conformes con la creación de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial.

- Algunos opinan que se están duplicando funciones. – Martín reconoció. – Pero más que nada es la presión que se está recibiendo de parte del gobierno. Tú sabes que en estos momentos existe mucha oposición hacia todo lo que tenga que ver con la asignación de recursos para proyectos espaciales.

- Lo sé, pero deben de comprender que la seguridad de la Tierra es prioritaria y que es precisamente el espacio la primera línea de defensa que nuestro planeta tendría en caso de un ataque extraterrestre.

- Yo lo entiendo así… _nosotros_ lo entendemos así. Pero la opinión pública está muy dividida y el gobierno también. En estos momentos en los que se comienza a echar a andar el mecanismo electoral del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, la voluntad popular es prioritaria para obtener votos. Así es la política. Los políticos no piensan en función de lo que es bueno o malo, conveniente o inconveniente, sino de lo les hará ganar la simpatía de las masas y por consecuente más votos.

- Lo sé… - Rick gruñó. – Pero la protección y defensa del planeta deben de ser prioridades que vayan más allá de los colores partidistas o conveniencias proselitistas, general.

- En un mundo ideal, Rick. – Martín le respondió con resignación. – Mira, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Los recursos deben de salir… y si no logramos hacerlos salir como una partida directamente asignada a la UNSAF, veremos la posibilidad de irnos por la propuesta que hiciste de asignarlos como un fondo extra de apoyo a la infraestructura de la UN SPACY. No creo que haya problemas al hacer la transferencia de recursos de una dependencia a otra allá en Ciudad Macross.

- No. – Rick sonrió. – Ningún problema, señor… ¡Muchas gracias!

- Bueno, tu propuesta fue correcta, muchacho.

- Hay que buscar opciones, general. Y los recursos son necesarios para el equipamiento de nuestras tropas. En unas semanas nos llegará un nuevo embarque de VF4's y habrá que comenzar a adiestrar a los nuevos pilotos.

- ¿Y cómo va la fusión de la Stonewell Bellcom con las Industrias Shinnakasu?

- No tengo mucha información al respecto, pero hasta donde sé las cosas van funcionando para ellos. Sé que de lograrse los acuerdos ambas empresas se fusionarían en _Industrias Shinsei_. Pero a decir verdad hace algún tiempo que no he conversado con David Stonewell.

- Sí, desde que fue nombrado concejero por los territorios de Montreal el chico ha andado muy ocupado. ¿Y todavía traes el proyecto de formar ese equipo élite de fuerzas especiales?

- Por supuesto, señor. Lo considero prioritario. A como están las cosas…

- Bien, entonces así quedamos, Rick. Los recursos tienen que salir y lo harán de una u otra manera. Yo me encargaré de eso… sin embargo te pongo sobre alerta. El consejo de gobierno recibió una petición firmada por varios sectores solicitando que se envíen una serie de observadores a Ciudad Macross para que elaboren un reporte del funcionamiento de la UN SPACY y la UNSAF. Sobre el reporte que esos observadores presentaran al consejo se basaría la asignación de recursos.

- ¡Pues que vengan cuando quieran! – Rick respondió categóricamente. – Una vez aquí estoy seguro que lograremos convencer a esos observadores de que nuestra causa es justa y que hace falta más apoyo para poder sacar adelante las cosas. ¿Para cuando creé usted que enviarían a esos observadores?

- No lo sé, pero no sería sino hasta el próximo año. Ya vienen las festividades navideñas y no creo que haya ningún político dispuesto a pasar las fiestas en Ciudad Macross, trabajando durante la navidad.

- Bien… los estaremos esperando y gracias por la información, general. Y por todo su apoyo y su ayuda.

- ¡No hay de que, Rick! Muchos saludos a Lisa y que estén bien.

El general Hunter terminó la llamada. Se dio media vuelta en su silla y clavó su mirada en el ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio. Justo en esos momentos un escuadrón de VF1's estaba despegando del campo aéreo y Rick los siguió con la mirada hasta que no fueron más que unos diminutos puntitos en el cielo.

- ¿En qué momento dejé de ser un simple piloto para convertirme en… en _esto_? – Rick se preguntó retóricamente en voz alta. – Es decir, sé que es aquí donde debo de estar y que a pesar de los inconvenientes y contratiempos estamos avanzando y eso me llena de satisfacción pero… parece que fue apenas ayer cuando yo no era más que un chiquillo en la cabina de un viejo Fokker amarillo, jugando a ser piloto.

El sonido súbito e insistente de alguien que llamaba a su puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró su silla y le indicó a su visitante que podía pasar. Quien apareció ahí fue un coronel joven y en traje de vuelo que de inmediato se cuadró frente al general Hunter, presentándole sus más respetuosos saludos.

- ¡General Hunter! Buenos días, señor.

- Buenos días, coronel Sidar. Descanse…

El aludido cumplió la orden y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Rick, quien de pronto se había ocupado en amontonar algunos de los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio y meterlos en una carpeta negra con el logotipo del la UN SPACY.

- ¿Qué sucede, Joe? – Rick habló familiarmente con el recién llegado. - ¿Todo en orden con el vuelo de pruebas de esta mañana?

- Todo en orden, Rick. – El coronel respondió. – El capitán Sterling dirigió los ejercicios desde el aire. Creo que el trabajo de simulador ha dado resultados porque todos los chicos lograron puntajes bastante aceptables en sus evaluaciones.

- Me alegra saberlo… esos Abejorros estarán recibiendo sus nuevos VF4 en unas cuantas semanas. No quiero que dejen nada al azar con su entrenamiento. Son aparatos muy costosos los que estarán volando y quiero que estén bien preparados para pilotearlos… no quiero accidentes.

- Quédate tranquilo, Rick. Te aseguro que los pilotos están preparados. Tan pronto como los nuevos cazas lleguen… - Sidar guardó silencio y miró a Rick, como si una pregunta hubiera súbitamente venido a su cabeza. - ¿Y ya recibiste respuesta sobre el presupuesto?

- No precisamente. – Rick se recargó en su silla. – Aunque el general Martín confía en que lo obtengamos íntegro. El problema son los políticos que no entienden razones.

- Bueno, después de la _Operación Clarión_ deberían de comprender que la colaboración de las distintas ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas es crucial para mantener la seguridad en la Tierra.

- Tal vez… pero Martín tiene razón. Se aproximan tiempos electorales, Joe. A estas alturas de la vida la población está harta de la guerra. Y lo triste es que la mayoría piensa que a nosotros nos gusta estar peleando… que disfrutamos cada vez que salimos a combate. Y claro, los políticos van a decir y hacer cualquier cosa que les gane la simpatía y el voto popular.

- ¡Políticos! – Sidar refunfuñó. – Jamás me han agradado demasiado…

- Lo sé… la Operación Clarión fue grande e importante, pero fue solamente una nota al cierre del noticiero de la noche, justo antes de pasar a los deportes. ¿A quién le interesa que estemos luchando por ellos y sus familias? Sobre todo, ¿A quién le importa cuando además la lucha se lleva a cabo en un lejano rincón del Pacífico?

El coronel Joseph Sidar asintió a las palabras de su superior, meditándolas y dándose cuenta de la razón que Rick Hunter tenía. Al coronel Sidar siempre le había impresionado la madurez que alguien tan joven como el general Hunter demostraba en sus acciones y en sus palabras.

Joe Sidar era un piloto de 35 años que había servido en la Fuerza Aérea durante las Guerras de Unificación y después había sido asignado a servir en la Región Norteamérica durante la Guerra Espacial. Era un reconocido as del aire que había volado por un tiempo al lado de leyendas de la talla de Roy Fokker. Tras la Lluvia de la Muerte, a la que había milagrosamente sobrevivido aunque no de manera ilesa, había pasado algún tiempo en rehabilitación antes de volver al servicio activo.

Hacía un par de años que había sido asignado como Comandante de Grupos Aéreos en la Base Militar Cook en Hawaii y en ella había servido hasta su asignación a la Operación Clarión. Durante la misma había conocido al general Rick Hunter y había entablado una buena amistad con él. De ahí había renacido en él uno de sus viejos sueños: servir en la rama espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

La transferencia del coronel Joe Sidar de la Fuerza Aérea y la Base Militar Cook a la UNSAF y Ciudad Macross no había sido sencilla. Dada la experiencia y la preparación militar del coronel Sidar, aunado a su extraordinario sentido del deber y su liderazgo natural, los altos mandos de la Fuerza Aérea habían puesto cuanto obstáculo burocrático se les había ocurrido para impedir ese traslado.

Pero al final el Coronel Joseph Sidar había viajado a Ciudad Macross, acompañado de su familia formada por su esposa Susan, Lucy, su hija de 7 años y Julián, su hijo de 3. Una vez ahí se había reportado a las órdenes del General Hunter.

Ya incorporado a la UNSAF y dado que era el oficial con mayor rango militar después del General Richard Hunter, tras un periodo de pruebas altamente satisfactorio, fue nombrado segundo al mando de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial, cargo que él venía desempeñando desde hacía algunas semanas con gran eficacia y entusiasmo.

- ¡En fin! – Sidar se puso de pie y miró su reloj. – Tengo que regresar al campo de vuelo. Max y yo tenemos un par de evaluaciones más que efectuar el día de hoy. Ya te haremos llegar los reportes de las mismas, Rick.

- ¡Mucha suerte con eso, Joe!

- Suerte con los políticos, jefe.

Sidar abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo de improviso y miró a Rick sobre su hombro, sonriéndole de manera traviesa.

- ¡Alégrate Rick! Al menos hoy volverás a estar con Lisa… seguro que eso te levantará bastante el ánimo.

El piloto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Te aseguro que eso es el remedio que necesito para todos mis males, Joe!

El coronel salió de la oficina y Rick suspiró profundamente. Enseguida encendió su computadora, dispuesto a trabajar sin descanso. No solo eso haría que las horas se fueran más rápido, sino que además estaba interesado en sacar todo el trabajo posible esa mañana, para poder estar libre por la tarde y dedicarse única y exclusivamente a Lisa Hayes después de una separación de tres largas e interminables semanas.

-

* * *

-

Las horas pasaban inexorables, pero el día se había ido lento, _demasiado lento_ para el joven general Hunter. Se había absorbido en su trabajo, pero no había sido suficiente. De rato en rato miraba el reloj que decoraba uno de los muros de su oficina, suspiraba resignado y volvía a hundirse en sus actividades.

Solo había hecho una pausa a lo largo del día para hablar al restaurante favorito de Lisa y pedir que les prepararan una cena especial y la entregaran en su casa a las 21:00 horas. Él calculaba que para entonces ya estarían de vuelta en su hogar y podrían dedicarse a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Para empezar no pienso pararme por aquí mañana. – Rick reflexionó en voz alta. – No me importa que mañana sea miércoles. Voy a secuestrar a Lisa y vamos a pasar el día juntos.

El sonido de su reloj de muñeca lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Con un movimiento reflejo lo miró y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al darse cuenta de que eran las 1500 horas.

- ¡Una hora más! – Rick se emocionó. - ¡Una hora más!

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la oficina se entreabrió y un leve toquido a la misma le hizo saber a Rick que tenía visitantes.

- Rick, - La inconfundible voz del comodoro Azueta se dejó escuchar. – Me dijo la sargento Sainz que querías verme.

- ¡Ah sí! – Rick lo recibió. – Adelante, siéntate por favor. Te llamé a tú oficina hace rato, pero Mary me informó que no estabas.

- Fui a confirmar todos los procedimientos de aterrizaje del convoy de la almirante Hayes. – Azueta explicó. – Sabes que no me gusta dejar nada al azar.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Rick no ocultó su impaciencia. – Deberá estar aterrizando en una hora… ¿cierto?

Azueta observó a Rick por unos segundos y después se arrellanó en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

- La seguridad de la almirante Hayes es prioritaria, Rick… el aterrizaje se retrasó un par de horas debido al mal tiempo.

Los ojos del piloto automáticamente se clavaron en la ventana. El comodoro tenía razón, los nubarrones que todo el día habían cubierto Ciudad Macross se habían hecho más densos y era obvio, a simple vista, que se avecinaba una tormenta o por lo menos una ventisca.

- Pero… ¿En un par de horas crees que se habrá despejado?

- Bueno, según el reporte de los chicos del puesto metereológico en dos horas a más tardar ya se habrán descargado los nubarrones o se habrán alejado de la ciudad. Estuve viendo las lecturas de las corrientes de aire… te garantizo que en dos horas la almirante Hayes podrá aterrizar con toda seguridad.

Rick suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza.

- Se hace difícil… - comentó. – Después de tres semanas estas dos últimas horas serán eternas…

Azueta asintió comprensivamente y decidió que sería mejor entrar a los asuntos oficiales para mantener la mente del piloto ocupada.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme, Rick?

- Bueno… en realidad es sobre algo relacionado con esto. Ayer estaba pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que es prioritario y necesario que se asigne un VC-33 y un SC-27 como transportes oficiales para el almirantazgo. No me gusta que Lisa tenga que viajar en el transporte que esté disponible. Quiero tener para ella un par de naves que estén bajo nuestra jurisdicción, a las cuales se les de mantenimiento en nuestros propios talleres y sean custodiadas por nuestro propio personal en nuestros propios hangares y piloteadas por nuestros pilotos.

- ¡Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, general! – Azueta asintió.

- Es solo que no me gusta tener que depender del gobierno para estas cosas. – Rick explicó con cierta frustración. - No me siento seguro cuando Lisa tiene que viajar en transportes de los que no conozco su estado físico, el mantenimiento que se les ha dado o quienes son los pilotos.

- Correcto. – Azueta tomó nota en su agenda electrónica. – Me parece una petición razonable y no creo que haya problema, Rick. Yo mismo me encargaré de tramitar este asunto ante las autoridades correspondientes el día de mañana. Además, como dije, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo también me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que la almirante Hayes viaja con seguridad.

- Bien. – Rick sonrió. – Ya cuando nos sean asignadas esas naves podremos mandarlas a pintar con la paleta de colores de la UN SPACY y colocarles el escudo y lema del almirantazgo en la nariz.

- ¡Así será! – Azueta le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras volvía a colocar su agenda en el bolsillo de su uniforme. – Supe que hablaste con Martín esta mañana.

- Lo hice… todo ese asunto con los presupuestos para el próximo año me está volviendo loco. Además me frustra pensar que hay tanta oposición interna. Uno pensaría que la gente que está dentro de la organización, dentro del gobierno, incluso dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas se comportaría de manera razonable. Pero no; hemos tenido bastantes obstáculos.

- Obstáculos que serán vencidos, Rick. Entiendo que es frustrante, recuerda que yo estuve asignado como comandante de la Base Humboldt en Revillagigedo por años. Eso de pelear por los recursos y padecer dolores de cabeza constantes gracias a la terquedad de los políticos fue cosa de todos los días para mí durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Mis condolencias, comodoro!

- Uno se acostumbra… - Azueta movió la mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto. - En todo caso tú cuentas con el apoyo de la almirante Hayes y del General Martín como presidente de la CONAMSE. Y he escuchado que el concejero ante el gobierno por parte de Ciudad Macross también apoya la causa.

- Sí, fuera de toda lógica y comprensión, pero lo está haciendo. – Rick levantó las cejas, poniendo en claro la sorpresa que eso le causaba. – El coronel Maistroff siempre tenía algún _'pero'_ cuando trabajaba aquí con nosotros. No en pocas ocasiones llegamos a tener roces y una que otra discusión. Pero ahora como representante de Ciudad Macross se ha comportado a la altura de las circunstancias y bueno… estoy sorprendido.

- Yo creo que las personas dan lo mejor de sí cuando están en el lugar en donde deben de estar y haciendo lo que les gusta. Quizás al coronel Maistroff le agrada más la política que la milicia.

- Supongo que debe de ser eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Azueta? ¿Prefieres el servicio activo, la labor magisterial o la administración?

- No lo sé. – Azueta sonrió y pensó la pregunta. – Siempre me agradó el servicio activo y creo que siempre hice un buen papel. Pero no niego que la oportunidad de dirigir la Academia Militar fue un cambio bienvenido en mi vida en ese momento en particular y lo disfruté mucho. Me di cuenta de que me gusta enseñar y de que en todos los años de servicio aprendí cosas que puedo transmitir a las nuevas generaciones. El compartir tus conocimientos te hace trascender… no lo sé, enseñar es una vocación. Y yo disfruté cada segundo que pasé en la Academia Militar como director de la misma.

- ¿Y ahora, como jefe de Estado Mayor?

- Son nuevas experiencias, nuevas oportunidades… y me ha agradado bastante estar aquí. Aunque te soy sincero, jamás pensé que yo llegaría a un puesto de este tipo.

- Pero lo has hecho muy bien.

- Uno se las arregla… - Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Además, no es como si yo tuviera mucho que hacer fuera de aquí… mi vida es el trabajo y este en particular requiere un compromiso de tiempo completo. No podría pedir otra cosa…

Se hizo un breve silencio… un silencio que de pronto se sintió bastante pesado. Carlos Azueta clavó su vista en la ventana y Rick lo observó por unos segundos antes de que el comodoro siguiera hablando casi en un susurro.

- ¿Sabes? A veces es difícil llegar a una casa vacía donde nadie te espera…

- Lo sé. – Respondió empáticamente Rick. – Lo siento, no quise…

- No, está bien. – Azueta sonrió. – Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, yo sé que todos tuvimos que hacer sacrificios durante la guerra… muchos perdieron a sus familias completas… a mi me queda el consuelo de saber que al menos uno de mis hijos sobrevivió… al menos yo no lo perdí todo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. En realidad no sabía que responder a eso. Por fortuna para él fue el comodoro quien continuó la conversación, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el portarretratos que el joven general tenía sobre el escritorio y que mostraba una fotografía en donde él y Lisa Hayes posaban felices teniendo como fondo un hermoso paisaje boscoso.

- Por eso me da gusto verlos a ustedes tan felices y enamorados, Rick. Lisa y tú tienen una enorme bendición, pues no todos los militares tienen la oportunidad de trabajar con su pareja… sobre todo considerando que la nuestra es una profesión tan demandante y comprometida.

- Lo sé. – Rick aprobó las palabras de Azueta. – Y tienes razón… trabajar con Lisa es una bendición, eso es absolutamente cierto. Además ella me ha dado oportunidades increíbles en mi desarrollo profesional… es decir, yo jamás quise estar con ella por los beneficios, de ninguna manera pero… pero tan solo esto, por ejemplo. – Rick golpeó la carpeta de documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Sí? – Azueta lo animó a continuar.

- Bueno, sé que para ella sería fácil arreglar este embrollo burocrático, pero me permite que yo lo haga, sin inmiscuirse y sin interferir… al principio me molesté un poco, pensé que no me estaba apoyando… pero luego caí en la cuenta de que ella quiere que yo lo haga por mi mismo, que yo aprenda, que yo crezca, que adquiera más experiencia… ¡Es una mujer excepcional!

- Lo es. – Azueta asintió.

- ¡Me siento tan solo sin ella! – Rick confesó con un suspiro. – Tan… perdido.

- Pero ya falta poco para que regrese.

- Azueta… - Rick se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú… bueno… no, quizás no sea—

- No, dime…

- Sobre tu familia… tú esposa… jamás me contaste mucho sobre ella.

Los ojos azules del comodoro se humedecieron perceptiblemente y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, como evocando sus recuerdos.

- Lo siento, yo… - Rick tartamudeó levemente. – Yo no quise… es decir, si el tema es demasiado personal, yo—

- No te preocupes, no hay mucho que decir, en realidad… yo era un militar luchando en una guerra… ella era la esposa civil de ese militar… una esposa que sin embargo provenía de una familia militar… una esposa que en más de una ocasión me acusó de convertirla en una viuda viviente. Yo entendía la situación, pero ella jamás pareció entender las cosas. Yo estaba asignado a una base localizada en un archipiélago, quería mantener a mi familia protegida y tan lejos del frente de combate como se pudiera… me partía el alma saber que mi familia se encontraba tan lejos de mí pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía renunciar a mi comisión, no en esos momentos críticos…

- Yo te entiendo. – Respondió empáticamente el piloto.

- Perdí a mis dos hijos mayores. – Azueta comentó escuetamente y sin entrar en detalles. – Laura, mi esposa… ella… sobrevivió a la Lluvia de la Muerte… pero—

- ¿Qué sucedió?

El comodoro sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír, pero terminó limpiándose discretamente los ojos con el puño de su chaqueta.

- Un par de meses después perdió la batalla contra el cáncer. – Respondió. – Jamás me había dicho que ella… es decir, si yo lo hubiera sabido, quizás yo… ¡No lo sé!

- Lo siento, comodoro Azueta. – Rick bajó la mirada, sintiéndose conmovido con aquello. – No fue mi intención, yo—yo no sabía…

- Está bien, Rick… la vida sigue a pesar de todo. Todavía tengo un hijo por el cual vivir… no lo perdí todo.

- Perdimos demasiados seres queridos en esa guerra. – Rick reflexionó.

- Eso es cierto… y es por eso que es prioritario construir un buen sistema de defensa. – Azueta regresó al tema. – Muchos políticos no comprenden que también los militares perdimos esposas e hijos durante la guerra.

- Con las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina, lo único que ellos desean es el voto popular. No lo sé, Azueta… el panorama no es muy alentador. ¿Cuándo serán las elecciones?

- En julio… yo no estoy seguro de si el consejo provisional de gobierno de las Naciones Unidas esté preparado para transferir el poder a un Canciller… el fenómeno de sinecismo que se está dando en el mundo en estos días necesita solidificarse antes de pensar en constituir un gobierno electo popularmente. Apenas las ciudades se están unificando y creando pequeños estados… no sé si sea el momento oportuno de elegir gobernadores regionales y mucho menos al canciller. Todavía no se ha creado un consenso y eso puede resultar contraproducente y enfrentar grupos opositores.

El comodoro hizo una breve pausa. Su rostro mostró cierta inquietud y una sincera preocupación antes de finalizar:

- El gobierno debería recordar lo que sucedió con el Primer Ministro Harlan J. Niven, asesinado en el 2005. Era un buen hombre pero la sociedad estaba muy dividida… y los tiempos son igualmente difíciles ahora. Yo apostaría por la elección del Canciller por medio del voto interno del consejo… pero ese plebiscito que se quiere organizar siento que va a provocar más de una jaqueca.

Rick se encogió de hombros. Sabía que la política inevitablemente tenia repercusiones en la vida militar, pero en realidad a él la política no le interesaba demasiado ni la entendía demasiado. Él tenía otras prioridades.

- A mi lo que me realmente me molesta es que cuando se hizo la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa se marcaron cuatro directrices muy claras: fortalecer la estructura interna de mandos, lo cual ya se ha llevado a cabo… lo segundo fue optimizar nuestras flotas de superficie y aéreas por medio de la modernización, adquisición y construcción de unidades. ¿Cómo podemos llevar a cabo eso si no nos asignan recursos para ello?

- Es una cuestión burocrática… piensa que originalmente la UNSAF no estaba contemplada dentro de los planes de reestructuración. Es lógico que la Fuerza Aérea esté ahora peleando esos mismos recursos.

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente asignan más recursos al ramo de defensa en general y todos nos ahorramos unas cuantas jaquecas?

- Porque las Fuerzas de Defensa jamás son una prioridad en tiempos de paz, Rick… pero cuando llega el momento de la guerra, siempre se nos juzga por no tener los medios o los recursos que ellos jamás nos asignaron.

El piloto gruñó y se hundió en su asiento, siendo perfectamente conciente de que el comodoro tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Al menos las otras dos directrices se están cumpliendo cabalmente: la capacitación de nuestros elementos y el desarrollo científico y tecnológico.

- ¡Y no gracias a ellos!

La puerta de la oficina del general Hunter se abrió de improviso, haciendo que los dos oficiales se sobresaltaran ligeramente y levantaran la mirada para ver al recién llegado que resultó no ser otro que el capitán Max Sterling.

- ¡Hey Rick! Es más de la media, pensé que… ¡Comodoro Azueta! – Max saludó formalmente al oficial.

- ¡Descanse, capitán!

- ¿Y no vas a saludar al general? – Rick sonrió.

- ¡Hola viejo! – Max se acercó a él a palmearle la espalda. - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡No se puede esperar mucho más de él! – Rick se quejó lastimeramente.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Lisa debe de estar por—

- Se retrazó su aterrizaje hasta las 1700 horas. – Le informó el piloto con una mirada tan desamparada que hizo reír a Max.

- ¡Vamos, jefe! Una hora más no te matará… ¡Hey! – Max miró hacia la cafetera que su amigo tenía en la oficina. - ¿Quién quiere un café?

- Bueno, a decir verdad algo de cafeína no me caería nada mal. – Rick se puso de pie y se dirigió a servir aquel preciado líquido.

- Yo… creo que me retiro por ahora. – Azueta también se puso de pie. - La verdad es que aún tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y—

- ¡Vamos comodoro! – Max insistió. – De todas maneras debe de estar ahí para recibir a la almirante Hayes, ¿no? Rick y usted pueden ir juntos a la pista de aterrizaje directamente de esta oficina en una hora… ¿Qué le parece?

- Por eso mismo. - Azueta respondió. – Quiero tener algunos documentos listos antes de que la almirante Hayes regrese. Quiero que ella los firme antes de ir a casa esta noche.

- Pero comodoro…

La protesta del general Hunter quedó en el aire, interrumpida por Azueta quien, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, había levantado su mano para detener aquel inminente exabrupto por parte del piloto.

- La agenda de la almirante Hayes está limpia para el día de mañana, general Hunter. Y no quisiera hacerla venir solo para firmar un par de documentos. Creo que necesitará descansar un poco después de este viaje.

- ¡Ahhh! – Rick sonrió ante la mirada cómplice de Azueta. – Entiendo… y en ese caso será mejor que se apresure, comodoro.

- Bien, entonces me retiro. ¡Los veo de rato!

El comodoro Azueta se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de su mano y salió de la oficina. Los dos jóvenes oficiales se quedaron mirando a la puerta por unos segundos.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – Max preguntó inocentemente a Rick, mientras él le entregaba una taza de café.

- No, no lo hiciste. – Rick sonrió fraternalmente para calmar a su amigo. – Ya sabes que Azueta es algo huraño.

- Lo es… un personaje misterioso. Pero es bueno con su trabajo.

- ¡Y vaya que lo es! Aunque a decir verdad… - Rick se detuvo y miró dentro de su taza de café. – Me siento algo mal con él… creo que metí la pata.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, jefe?

- Estábamos hablando y de pronto se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre su familia… siento que me metí en terreno espinoso. Me habló de sus dos hijos mayores, los que murieron durante la guerra… y de su esposa.

- También murió en la guerra, ¿no es así?

El piloto negó con la cabeza y continuó observando su taza de café como si en ella se encontraran las respuestas a todas las interrogantes del universo.

- Me dijo que murió poco después… de cáncer.

- ¡Oh…! – Fue la única respuesta coherente de Max.

Rick puso a un lado su taza y tomó en su mano el portarretratos que estaba sobre su escritorio. Lenta y casi ceremoniosamente pasó su dedo índice sobre el frío cristal del mismo, para acariciar el rostro de su mujer. Aquella había sido una fotografía tomada en su último descanso, el que se habían tomado para festejar su primer aniversario de matrimonio. En ella aparecían los dos sonrientes, radiantes y felices. Para cualquier observador era obvio que aquella pareja destilaba amor.

- Me dejó pensando mucho en lo que tenemos, Max… es decir, Azueta me dijo que tenía suerte de que Lisa fuera no solo mi esposa, sino además mi colega. Es cierto que no todos tienen la suerte de poder compartir con su esposa estas largas horas de trabajo. Ella es mucho más que mi esposa o colega… es mi amiga, mi consejera, mi confidente, mi conciencia… soy un maldito demonio con suerte, viejo.

- Jamás lo he puesto en duda, hermano. – Max asintió. – Desde que esta guerra comenzó todos hemos estado viviendo al filo de la navaja… creo que tú y yo tenemos bien claro que como pilotos, cualquier día… bueno… no tenemos la vida comprada.

- No… y es por eso que cada segundo cuenta… cada segundo que pasamos al lado de la mujer a la que amamos es especial.

- ¡Por nuestras chicas! – Max levantó su taza de café en un brindis que Rick correspondió.

- ¡Por las mujeres más hermosas del universo!

- ¡Salud!

Max notó que Rick miraba el reloj que estaba sobre el muro y sonrió comprensivo, aunque no dejo pasar la oportunidad para hacer alguna broma a costa de su mejor amigo.

- Sabes que no importa cuantas veces lo veas, las manecillas no irán más rápido… ¿cierto?

- ¡Bah! – Rick se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti después de una separación de tres semanas!

- No sé como le hacen, Rick. – Max respondió honestamente y en un tono mucho más serio. – Es decir, este año que pasó fue bastante… complicado para ustedes.

- Lo sé, viejo. Y créeme, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para evitar a toda costa que una situación así vuelva a repetirse. No puedo estar lejos de Lisa. No es correcto, hermano. ¡La extraño como no tienes una idea! ¡Dios santo! ¡Amo a esa mujer como no te imaginas!

- No necesitas decírmelo, Rick. Yo lo sé, lo veo día a día.

- Siempre viví mi vida solo, sin un propósito, sin un significado… pero con Lisa las cosas son diferentes. Mi vida, todo lo que soy y lo que hago, todo tiene un nuevo valor para mí… cuando estaba en el Pacífico en la Operación Clarión, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella. Cada día me despertaba con el firme propósito de que daría lo mejor de mí, por ella… y estas semanas que se fue a la Base Apolo y al Satélite Fábrica… ¡Demonios, Max! No sé que me pasa. Solo siento que no puedo… no puedo vivir sin ella.

- Yo sé que te pasa, hermano… se llama amor.

- Es amor. – Rick asintió.

Se hizo un silencio en la oficina del General Hunter. Silencio que solo era roto por el sonido rítmico de las manecillas del reloj al moverse. Rick levantó la vista y simultáneamente levantó también su puño contra el reloj.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puedes ir más rápido?

Max se rió, pero comprendía a su amigo. Hizo la nota mental de que en cuanto hablara con Lisa le diría lo impaciente e irritable que Rick se comportaba cuando ella no estaba cerca para disciplinarlo. Aunque por otro lado Max sabía que si la misma situación se presentara entre él y Miriya, él definitivamente no tendría la fuerza de voluntad ni el auto control de su amigo.

- ¿Quieres que juguemos una partida de ajedrez? – Max señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a un tablero que estaba en una mesita cercana.

- No, gracias. En estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada… falta una hora para que Lisa llegue y jamás me había sentido tan… ¡Ugh! – Dijo Rick mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

- No tiene caso. – Max se puso de pie y tomó a Rick por el codo. – Ven conmigo…

- Pero… ¿A dónde?

- Si te quedas aquí no solo te volverás loco tú, sino que me volverás loco a mí. Así que vamos a que tomes algo de aire fresco… un paseo por el hangar del Skull, una visita a la torre de control y después ya será hora de ir a la pista de aterrizaje.

El piloto no protestó ante la propuesta de su compañero de tantas batallas… propuesta que por otro lado sonaba más a una orden. Max jamás hubiera aceptado un '_no'_ como respuesta.

Rick se puso su gabardina y su gorra de guarnición antes de salir detrás de su amigo y tomar el rumbo del campo aéreo de la base militar. Los dos jóvenes pilotos esperaban que el tiempo volara… una hora es una eternidad cuando se espera al ser amado, de eso ninguno de los dos militares tenía la menor duda.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1700 horas en punto en Ciudad Macross. El clima había empeorado bastante en las últimas horas pero después de un chubasco que había caído alrededor de las 1550 horas y se había extendido por más de media hora, el cielo se había despejado un poco. Aunque no por eso el aire helado del norte había dejado de soplar.

En algún momento el comodoro Azueta, quien estaba en la torre de control de la Base Macross desde antes de que la tormenta comenzara, había incluso considerado la idea de ordenar que el convoy de la almirante Hayes aterrizara en la Zona 3, la zona de pruebas de la UN SPACY y que la almirante y sus acompañantes fueran posteriormente trasladados a Ciudad Macross a bordo de un VC-33 escoltado por el Escuadrón Apolo que había sido parte de la misión espacial.

El general Hunter, quien había llegado a la Torre de Control unos minutos más tarde, no había estado del todo conforme con esa decisión, sin embargo él comprendía que el comodoro Azueta, como jefe del Estado Mayor de la almirante Hayes, estaba facultado para tomar decisiones de ese tipo y dar las órdenes correspondientes.

Rick sabía que aquel movimiento implicaría que Lisa tardara un par de horas más en volver a casa. Aún así él estaba consiente de que la seguridad e integridad física de la almirante Hayes eran lo más importante.

Sin embargo el clima decidió ser benigno y antes de que el comodoro Azueta diera la orden para cambiar el punto de aterrizaje, la tormenta terminó y los nubarrones comenzaron a dispersarse, dejando incluso entrever en algunas zonas el cielo despejado de aquel ya inminente invierno en Ciudad Macross.

Cuando uno de los operadores anunció que el aterrizaje del SC-27 y su escolta estaba calculado en T-24 minutos, Rick Hunter sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales de la torre de control y sus ojos se clavaron en el horizonte. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran contacto visual con el convoy.

A sus espaldas el capitán Sterling y el coronel Sidar charlaban animadamente, comentando los pormenores de la misión del Escuadrón Apolo. Además de haber servido de escolta para la almirante Hayes, el escuadrón había llevado a cabo una serie de ejercicios y simulacros en el espacio. Los resultados obtenidos habían sido sobresalientes y el coronel Sidar estaba muy conforme con ello.

- El comandante Hansen debe sentirse orgulloso de él y de sus muchachos. – Sidar comentaba animosamente. – Sus resultados fueron casi perfectos.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Joe! – Max se rió. – Chris ya era insoportable tal y como estaba… ¡Después de esto va a ser insufrible!

- Es un hecho de la vida, Max. – El coronel respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. – Dos de las características básicas de cualquier piloto de combate que se precie de serlo son la _insoportabilidad_ y la _insufribilidad._

- ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de inventar dos palabras?

- Gracias por hacérmelo notar. Voy a incluirlas al diccionario que estoy escribiendo.

Involuntariamente Rick sonrió al escuchar aquella conversación. En ese momento sintió que alguien, el comodoro Azueta, se colocaba a su lado para observar la ventana con interés.

- En cualquier momento deberán de estar aquí. – Comentó el comodoro.

- Me alegra que el tiempo haya mejorado. – Rick respondió sinceramente.

- Por cierto, ya envié los documentos necesarios para que se nos hagan las asignaciones de nuestra propia flotilla de transportes para la almirante Hayes.

Rick miró a Azueta y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Las gestiones se van a llevar por medio de la Subjefatura Operativa. Pero parece ser que no habrá problemas. Aunque claro, vamos a necesitar un coordinador general de transportes aéreos para—

- ¡Eso déjenmelo a mí! – Rick sonrió con aire de suficiencia. - ¡Será un placer encargarme de ello!

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, general. – Azueta respondió complacido. – Así que me adelanté y puse tu nombre como encargado de dicha coordinación.

- No hay problema. Y gracias por encargarte de esto de manera tan rápida y eficiente, comodoro.

- Esa es la única forma de trabajar, Rick… aunque claro, no creo que la flotilla nos sea asignada antes del comienzo de año, pero creo que la espera valdrá la pena.

- Por supuesto.

El comodoro Azueta iba a hacer alguna otra observación, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire en el momento en que Max se acercó a Rick, le palmeó la espalda y le señaló hacia el cielo. El piloto levantó su mirada hacia donde su amigo le señalaba con tanta precisión.

- ¡Son las 1703 horas y tenemos contacto visual, general Hunter! – Max le informó. - ¡Ahí vienen!

A lo lejos, en el nublado horizonte de Ciudad Macross, Rick pudo distinguir con toda claridad las figuras vagas de las aeronaves que se aproximaban a la pista y que se anunciaban con sus luces de navegación. Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y tocaba casi con reverencia el helado cristal de la ventana panorámica que tenía frente a él.

- ¡Lisa! – Murmuró el piloto, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba instantáneamente con la emoción contenida.

Detrás de él los controladores de vuelo daban las órdenes pertinentes para el aterrizaje tanto del SC-27 Star Goose que transportaba a la almirante Hayes como del Escuadrón Aeroespacial Apolo, que era su escolta.

- El SC-27 tocará pista en un tiempo estimado de 5 minutos. – Uno de los controladores informó.

Rick se dio media vuelta y su mirada se encontró con la de su mejor amigo. Max le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa que el piloto ya tenía en sus labios se hizo más grande y más radiante al tiempo que, sin siquiera ocuparse de informar a nadie de lo que pensaba hacer, simplemente salió a toda prisa de la torre de control.

Max Sterling y el comodoro Azueta intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía el agitado general Hunter. No habría manera de mantenerlo en aquella cómoda y tibia sala… no cuando la almirante Hayes estaba a punto de regresar después de una ausencia de casi tres semanas.

-

* * *

-

Lisa Hayes se recargó pesadamente en su mullido asiento del SC-27 Star Goose que la llevaba de vuelta a casa después de una estancia en el espacio que se había extendido durante casi tres semanas. No tenía que quejarse por ello, ya que la misión había durado exactamente el tiempo que había sido programado, ni un día más ni un día menos. Pero aún así, a ella le habían parecido siglos.

El único retraso que se había dado había sido al término de la misma… un retraso de tan solo una hora que a Lisa le había parecido una eternidad. Les habían notificado que debido a una tormenta sobre Ciudad Macross, se tendría que retrasar el tan ansiado retorno al hogar.

El SC-27 había estado sobrevolando en la zona desértica cercana a la ciudad y por un momento Lisa había temido que los hicieran aterrizar en la Zona 3. Pero al parecer el clima había mejorado en Ciudad Macross y hacia allá se dirigían ahora.

Sentada frente a ella la teniente Kelly Hickson, su única acompañante de viaje además de los pilotos del SC-27, no había dejado de hablar durante las últimas dos horas. Cuando habían salido de la Base Lunar Apolo, Kelly se había quedado dormida durante una buena parte del trayecto. Pero ya hacía rato que Lisa había escuchado pacientemente mientras su asistente le compartía todas sus experiencias durante ese, que había sido el primer vuelo espacial de la joven y bisoña teniente Hickson.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, Lisa no le estaba prestando toda su atención a Kelly. No era por falta de cortesía ni mucho menos por falta de interés. La almirante Hayes sabía perfectamente bien que aquel viaje, el bautizo de la teniente Hickson en el espacio, había sido algo grande y muy importante para su joven asistente. Sin embargo, y por más esfuerzos que hacía, Lisa simplemente no parecía poder seguir la animada conversación de Kelly.

La almirante miró por la ventana de la aeronave que las transportaba y suspiró, tratando de sacarse del cuerpo el cansancio que la invadía. Se sentía completamente agotada y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, darse una ducha tibia y descansar…

- _No_, - se dijo Lisa. – _Eso no es lo único que deseo… en realidad lo que en estos momentos anhelo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser es—_

Su pensamiento invariable e inevitablemente se dirigió a cierto piloto de cabellos rebeldes y hermosos ojos azules que no fallaba en invadir su mente y su corazón a la primera oportunidad que ella le concediera.

_- ¡Tres semanas sin verte, amor!_ – Lisa pensó. - _¡Dios, no sabes como te he extrañado, Rick! _

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa cuando los recuerdos de sus últimas vacaciones con su piloto comenzaron a agolparse en su mente.

No habían sido vacaciones, propiamente dichas, ya que la agenda que ambos habían tenido a lo largo del año que estaba terminando les había hecho imposible tomarse algún descanso. Pero, gracias a su siempre eficiente asistente Kelly Hickson y al apoyo invaluable del comodoro Azueta, el coronel Sidar y los Sterling, habían podido escaparse de Ciudad Macross durante 5 días…

¡Cinco gloriosos días! Aunque no habían podido alejarse demasiado, pues debían estar alertas si su presencia era requerida en la ciudad, aquel descanso les había parecido lo más cercano que se podía estar del paraíso en ese momento.

Lisa sonrió soñadora al recordar esas mini vacaciones con las que ellos habían celebrado tanto su primer aniversario de matrimonio como el cumpleaños de Rick, las cuales habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que ellos habían esperado.

Cerca de Ciudad Monumento habían encontrado un extraordinario lugar para pasar ese descanso que tanto anhelaban: unas cabañas al lado de un hermoso lago rodeado por bosques y cercano a un pintoresco pueblito. Un lugar que parecía haber escapado al holocausto y a la destrucción que en años pasados habían destrozado a la Tierra.

Aquel paradisíaco lugar eran las Cabañas Lakeview en el Lago Memorial, cercano al pueblo de Kurtland. Ahí Rick y Lisa habían rentado una pequeña cabaña en las orillas del lago y habían pasado esos días de descanso tan necesario en aquel lugar alejado de la civilización y de los problemas del trabajo.

Había sido un tiempo dedicado solo a ellos dos, sin nadie que fuera a interrumpirlos ni a importunarlos con asuntos de trabajo. Aquellos días habían sido un pausa vital después de las continuas separaciones, batallas y asuntos oficiales que los habían atormentado a lo largo de todo el año.

Lisa se arrellanó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, casi como si estuviera abrazándose a sí misma… o quizás como si estuviera recordando la cálida sensación de estar en los brazos protectores de su piloto. Suspiró profundamente y sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla del SC-27 se permitió recordar esos momentos tan hermosos que había pasado con él en el bosque.

Recordó esas interminables caminatas alrededor del Lago Memorial, esas expediciones al pueblo de Kurtland, esas noches que habían pasado en el porche de la cabaña, acurrucados debajo de una manta, contemplando las estrellas y hablando de sus planes para el futuro… y esos momentos de puro amor, ternura sin límites y pasión desenfrenada a los que ambos se habían entregado y durante los cuales ambos habían exorcizado toda la soledad, todo el dolor, toda la incertidumbre y todos los temores que los habían atormentado durante ese año que había transcurrido.

No había duda, lo único que Lisa necesitaba para ser feliz era tener a Rick a su lado. Cuando estaba con ese piloto rebelde y maleducado el mundo parecía un lugar perfecto y ella se sentía feliz… simple y llanamente feliz. Jamás podría comprender ni explicar ese estado de completo arrobamiento y paz que Rick Hunter provocaba en ella. Quizás ni siquiera necesitaba comprenderlo. Era simplemente amor.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, Lisa no pudo evitar recordar esos continuos viajes que ella había tenido que llevar a cabo en los meses previos, supervisando la construcción de nuevas instalaciones militares en varios puntos del planeta y sus continuas salidas a Ciudad Monumento para ocuparse de todos los asuntos relacionados con la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Había pasado varias semanas alejada de Rick a lo largo de ese año interminable.

Y cuando parecía que las cosas volverían a su curso normal, los problemas en el Pacífico habían escalado a tal punto que había sido necesario tomar acción… y entonces Rick Hunter había pasado semanas lejos de Ciudad Macross, dirigiendo la ya legendaria Operación Clarión.

Separaciones continuas, luchas constantes tanto en el campo de batalla como en el terreno profesional y diplomático, trabajo interminable, responsabilidades impostergables, dolores de cabeza, burocracia infinita… todo aquello había definido ese año 2013 que estaba por terminar.

-_ ¡Espero que jamás volvamos a pasar otro año como este!_ – Lisa pensó.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, a la almirante Hayes le quedaba una íntima satisfacción, algo que era como un triunfo y una conquista al término de aquel año interminable. Y eso era el hecho de que a pesar de todos los problemas, dificultades, separaciones y situaciones llenas de tensión y de peligro, el amor que existía entre ella y Rick Hunter solo parecía haberse hecho más fuerte y más profundo a cada paso del camino.

Aquel año sin duda había sido una prueba de fuego para ellos y para su relación… y al final del día ambos se daban cuenta de que esas dificultades y contratiempos solo habían logrado acercarlos más y hacerlos valorar aún más profundamente lo que tenían entre ellos. Los había hecho enamorarse más profundamente el uno del otro… si aquello era posible.

Lisa Hayes sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que jamás en su vida se había sentido más enamorada de Rick Hunter. ¡No había manera de que pudiera amar más a ese piloto rebelde de cabellos ensortijados y sonrisa traviesa! Ese muchacho se había convertido en su vida, en su aire vital, en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en su mundo… en su universo entero.

Fue en ese momento que Lisa se dio cuenta de que un silencio total se había hecho en la cabina del SC-27. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de salir del trance en el que había caído y volver a la realidad, dejando atrás ese pequeño mundo en donde solo parecían existir dos personas: Rick Hunter y ella misma.

Pronto Lisa se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos azules que le resultaban terriblemente familiares. Desde su asiento, Kelly la observaba divertida, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco al percatarse de que su acompañante se había dado cuenta de que su mente hacía rato que ya no estaba en aquella aeronave.

- Lo siento, Kelly—yo… - Lisa trató de disculparse. – Solo… estoy algo cansada… ¿Me estabas diciendo…?

- No importa, Lisa. – Kelly sonrió comprensiva, sacudiendo la mano en un gesto que indicaba que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. – Solo seguía repitiendo lo que ya te dije tantas veces en todas estas semanas… sobre este vuelo espacial… ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme venir contigo! Realmente significa mucho para mí…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Kelly! – Lisa le regresó la sonrisa.

- Además comprendo que ya debes de estar ansiosa por poner los pies en tierra firme. – Kelly miró hacia la ventanilla.

- Cuando vas de regreso a casa, el corazón siempre llega antes que la aeronave. – Lisa suspiró.

Kelly miró a su jefa y la estudió cuidadosamente durante algunos segundos. Hacía ya casi dos años que ella servía bajo las órdenes directas de Lisa Hayes y mucho más que solo eso, hacía mucho que esa mujer se había convertido en mucho más que solo su superior o su modelo a seguir. Para ella Lisa era su hermana mayor y una persona a quien ella respetaba, admiraba… y una persona a la que ella se preciaba de conocer demasiado bien.

Y por eso mismo Kelly notó, como lo había hecho durante los últimos días, lo agotada que Lisa se veía. Después del año que la almirante Hayes había pasado aquello podía ser perfectamente normal. Pero no por eso dejaba de preocupar a Kelly.

- Almirante… ¿Se siente bien?

Lisa, que en esos momentos había entrecerrado los ojos, se sobresaltó un poco con la voz de Kelly… y con el hecho de que ella le hubiera dado aquel tratamiento tan formal.

- Perfectamente bien, Kelly. – Respondió Lisa. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La teniente Hickson se encogió de hombros y tomó una cajita de leche con chocolate que tenía a la mano. Se llevó el popote a los labios y se dio unos segundos para tomar algunos sorbos antes de responder a la pregunta de su jefa.

- No lo sé… te ves algo cansada, eso es todo.

- ¡Estoy cansada! – Lisa admitió sin reparos. – Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Kelly. Es solo el estrés de tantos meses de trabajo y viajes. El cuerpo tiene sus límites y bueno… ya merecemos un descanso.

- Al menos ya viene la navidad. – Respondió Kelly. – Tendremos algunos días de descanso… y yo no pienso hacer otra cosa que dedicarme a no hacer nada y después de eso a descansar.

Lisa soltó una risita ante aquel comentario que solo podía provenir de alguien que estaba genéticamente relacionada con cierto piloto rebelde que ella conocía demasiado bien. La almirante miró a su asistente y le sonrió fraternalmente.

- Es un buen plan, Kelly… pero pensé que tenías planes para ir a Nueva Montreal durante tu descanso navideño… ¿No vas a ir a pasar la navidad con los Stonewell?

La joven teniente se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de resignación, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la ventana. Lisa notó que Kelly no parecía contenta con aquella pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ya su compañera de viaje estaba respondiendo.

- Jake y yo teníamos planeado volar a Nueva Montreal para las fiestas, es cierto. David me había invitado a pasarlas con su familia. Pero lo último que supe fue que Jake decidió quedarse en Ciudad Macross a pasar las fiestas con la familia de su novia.

- No sabía que Jake Stonewell tuviera novia.

- Bueno… tiene una novia diferente cada mes. – Kelly sonrió inexpresivamente. – El caso es que no va a ir a su casa para navidad. Y hace apenas dos días David me envió un correo electrónico diciéndome que le han surgido algunos compromisos oficiales en Ciudad Monumento y que piensa pasar la navidad ahí, atendiendo algunas celebraciones organizadas por el gobierno.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa comprendió la situación. - ¡Lo siento mucho, Kelly!

- Me invitó a que fuera a Ciudad Monumento pero… - La teniente se encogió de hombros. – No sé… creo que me sentiría incómoda ahí. Yo prefiero pasar las fiestas en Ciudad Macross con mi familia… yo—no soy una persona a la que le guste socializar con ese tipo de personas. Y esas fiestas a las que David acostumbra a ir… son demasiado para mi.

- Entiendo. – Respondió empáticamente Lisa. – Pero no tienes porque ir si no quieres, Kelly.

- ¡Gracias, Lisa! – Kelly sonrió tristemente. – Es solo que—bueno, hemos tenido demasiado trabajo. David y yo no nos hemos visto desde el verano y—

- ¿Sí…? – La animó a continuar la almirante.

- Nada… - Kelly sacudió la cabeza y se quitó un mechó de cabellos rubios que le había caído sobre los ojos. – Creo que lo voy a pasar bien en navidad… con ustedes y bueno, pienso reunirme con mis amigos de la academia… va a ser divertido.

Lisa observó a Kelly por unos momentos. Tal y como la teniente Hickson lo había hecho minutos atrás, la almirante Hayes pensó que después de todo el tiempo que ella y Kelly habían pasado juntas en los últimos dos años, ella conocía a su asistente y sabía cuando algo la estaba molestando. Kelly Hickson era tan transparente como Rick Hunter.

_- Debe ser el ADN_. – Lisa pensó. – _Kelly se nota algo… desilusionada_.

- Ya habrá tiempo para todo lo demás. – La teniente Hickson comentó, casi como si pensara en voz alta.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa le sonrió. – Estoy segura que el año que viene será más tranquilo y podrás dedicarte algo más a tus asuntos personales, Kelly. Ya habrá tiempo para todo.

Kelly le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro comentario al respecto, la voz del piloto se dejó escuchar en la cabina, indicándoles que estaban en curso de aterrizaje y que el tiempo estimado de llegada a Ciudad Macross era de cinco minutos. El piloto les pidió que se colocaran sus cinturones de seguridad y que se mantuvieran en sus asientos durante el aterrizaje.

Lisa y Kelly obedecieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. La almirante Hayes no podía ocultar la emoción que de pronto la había embargado. Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar y una sonrisa esplendorosa había aparecido en sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo ni controlarlo, su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocadamente en su pecho, anticipando lo que estaba por venir… aquello con lo que había soñado hasta la locura durante las últimas tres semanas. El único deseo que había tenido desde el momento en que había abordado ese SC-27 semanas atrás y había partido hacia el espacio exterior.

- _¡Rick!_ – Lisa pensó. - _¡Ya estoy de vuelta en casa! _

Kelly miró a su oficial superior y sonrió conmovida. Para sus adentros pensó que Lisa estaba equivocada con lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos. Ella sabía que el corazón de Lisa Hayes no había vuelto a Ciudad Macross antes que la aeronave que las transportaba… ella no tenía ninguna duda respecto a que el corazón de la almirante Hayes de hecho _jamás_ había abandonado Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

En la pista de aterrizaje # 21 del campo militar aéreo de Ciudad Macross, una solitaria figura cubierta con su gabardina reglamentaria esperaba pacientemente, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y los faldones de su abrigo agitándose al viento.

Aquel día gris y helado de pronto le parecía a Rick Hunter el día más hermoso de su vida. Ese era el día en que Lisa Hayes finalmente regresaba a él después de una prolongada estadía en el espacio.

Quizás tres semanas no eran mucho tiempo, pero para Rick habían sido demasiado. Las constantes ausencias y separaciones que ambos habían tenido que pasar ese año lo habían hecho sentirse particularmente desolado en esas últimas semanas.

- ¡Nunca más! – Rick murmuró, mientras observaba atento como el SC-27 tomaba pista y se enfilaba para el aterrizaje. – No quiero que volvamos a pasar por un año como este nunca más en la vida, Lisa… ¡Que esta sea nuestra última separación prolongada, amor! No estoy dispuesto a pasar un solo segundo más de mi vida sin ti, Lisa Hayes.

Los impresionantes VF4 del Escuadrón Apolo sobrevolaron el campo militar, escoltando el transporte oficial de la almirante Hayes. Rick los observó con interés y sonrió al pensar en lo insoportables que los Apolos iban a comportarse después de su primera experiencia espacial. Sobre todo considerando que los reportes que se habían estado recibiendo de los resultados de los ejercicios y prácticas espaciales del Apolo habían sido más que satisfactorios.

Pero los ojos del piloto volvieron a clavarse en el SC-27 que justo en ese momento había tocado la pista de aterrizaje y ahora frenaba para detenerse unos cientos de metros más adelante. Rick suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que había sido un aterrizaje perfecto. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde el transporte espacial estaba realizando maniobras para acercarse a la torre de control. Ya unos técnicos del personal de pista se aprestaban para acercar la escalerilla de acceso al SC-27 en cuanto este se detuviera.

El general Hunter observó impasible la escena durante los escasos minutos que le tomó al experto personal de tierra llevar a cabo las maniobras necesarias para acoplar la escalerilla a la aeronave. La puerta del SC-27 se abrió lenta, parsimoniosamente y el joven piloto contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, sus ojos clavados en esa puerta que de pronto se había convertido en un portal que se abría hacia su paraíso.

Y la visión que pronto apareció en lo alto de aquella escalerilla no lo decepcionó. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos mientras que, en la distancia que lo separaba de aquella mujer de cabellos color miel que se agitaban al viento, los ojos intensamente azules del general Hunter atraparon los profundamente verdes de la almirante Hayes.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios de ambos y Lisa pudo ver, aún en la distancia, como Rick pronunciaba su nombre por lo bajo, casi como si estuviera invocándola.

La almirante Hayes comenzó a bajar por la escalerilla, seguida de cerca por su fiel asistente, la teniente Hickson que, sin embargo, en algún momento decidió quedarse un poco atrás para no interrumpir la escena que inevitablemente estaba por desarrollarse en aquella pista de vuelo.

Mientras Rick Hunter se acercó lentamente a los pies de la escalerilla, sus ojos jamás se separaron de los de Lisa Hayes. El piloto sentía que con cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza en su pecho. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido de su alrededor. En ese instante lo único que existía en el universo era esa hermosa mujer que ahora se había detenido justo frente a él.

Por un segundo los dos se sostuvieron la mirada sin saber exactamente como reaccionar en aquel momento tan largamente esperado y tan ansiosamente soñado. Rick había pensado en mil maneras diferentes de saludarla y ella tenía dos mil cosas que quería decirle a su piloto. Pero en ese momento, entre medias sonrisas y miradas tímidas, ninguno de los dos parecía poder reaccionar… ¿Y si aquello no era más que un sueño, como tantos que habían tenido durante las semanas anteriores?

Finalmente fue Lisa quien primero reaccionó de la mejor manera que ella sabía. Sin dejar de sonreír se llevó la mano a la sien en un impecable saludo militar que sin embargo era más juguetón que formal.

- ¡General Hunter! – Lo saludó y Rick pensó que su voz jamás había sonado más dulce.

El piloto dejó escapar una risita y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que Lisa estaba haciendo y como si lo considerara un atentado contra las más elementales formas de cortesía. Aquella risa traviesa contagió a Lisa, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas aún sin poder creer del todo que finalmente, tras una larga e interminable espera, estaba una vez más al lado de aquel hombre a quien su corazón adoraba.

- ¡Ven para acá, insurrecta! – Rick gruñó, abrazando a Lisa posesivamente y apretándola contra sí. - ¡Dios santo, Hayes! ¡No sabes como te extrañé!

- ¡Y yo a ti, amor! – Lisa susurró trémulamente en su oído.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. El piloto escondió su rostro en el cabello castaño de su almirante y aspiró profundamente, llenándose de su aroma y dejándose intoxicar por ese perfume tan inconfundible que era el sello distintivo de la mujer a la que amaba. La abrazó con fuerza, como si jamás quisiera dejarla ir y sintió su cuerpo pequeño temblando en sus brazos con emoción contenida.

Lisa, por su parte, se aferraba desesperadamente a su piloto; había pasado sus brazos por debajo de los de él para abrazarlo por la espalda. Su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Rick, tan cerca de su cuello que podía sentir la vida del piloto fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Los dos podían sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón del otro y aquello solo los motivaba a querer sentirse más íntimamente, abrazarse más estrechamente y hacer que aquel momento se detuviera en el tiempo. Aquello parecía un sueño… un sueño que mágicamente se había convertido en la más hermosa realidad.

Después de unos minutos, los dos se separaron lentamente, solo el espacio necesario para mirarse a los ojos. Con una ternura que no conocía límites, Rick acarició la mejilla de Lisa, acunándola con amor y dejándose perder en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que eran su delirio.

Una sonrisa lenta comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Lisa al percatarse de la manera en que su piloto la estaba observando, con tanto amor y tanta ternura. Rick se inclinó sobre ella para apoyar su frente en la de Lisa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? – Lisa preguntó en un susurro.

- Nada… - El piloto sonrió con cariño inocultable. – Siempre he sabido que tus ojos son hermosos pero… no recordaba lo claros que son… y la manera como brillan hasta deslumbrarme cuando sonríes, bonita.

- ¡Oh Rick!

Los ojos de la almirante Hayes se entrecerraron cuando, olvidando por un momento todo protocolo militar e incluso olvidándose de que estaban en una pista de aterrizaje, rodeados de personas en la Base Militar Macross, los labios ansiosos de su piloto comenzaron a buscar los de ella.

Lisa no se resistió a los avances de Rick. Su mano se posó en el cuello del piloto, como si quisiera prevenir cualquier intento de escape que él pretendiera… ¡Cómo si él quisiera escapar!

Sus labios se encontraron y aquel primer beso fue fugaz, como si con él quisieran asegurarse de que aquello era real y no solamente un sueño… querían estar completamente seguros de que finalmente volvían a estar juntos después de aquella prolongada separación.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron y simultáneamente una sonrisa emocionada apareció en sus labios… sonrisa que fue tan fugaz como el beso que habían compartido segundos antes… sonrisa que fue rápidamente borrada cuando sus labios ansiosos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez con una necesidad y un hambre que no parecía conocer límites ni encontrar manera de ser saciada.

Los labios de Lisa se entreabrieron, permitiendo que su piloto la invadiera por completo. Los dos se entregaron a ese beso con todo lo que tenían para dar. Las manos trémulas de Rick comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Lisa, queriendo sentirla, queriendo asegurarse de que era real, de que estaba ahí, con él.

Ella le había echado los brazos al cuello a él y mientras lo besaba, le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera de manera bastante perceptible ante aquellas caricias y la reacción en cadena que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo al tener a Lisa con él una vez más.

Aquello debía terminar… no podían dejar que las cosas fueran más lejos. En un breve momento de lucidez, ambos parecieron recordar simultáneamente que estaban en un sitio público… y que aquello que estaban protagonizando distaba mucho de ser la bienvenida protocolaria que debería.

Sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse por ello, aquello los hizo reír suavemente, aun en medio del beso que estaban compartiendo. Un beso que poco a poco fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta concluir con una serie de besitos suaves y traviesos que cada uno depositó en los labios del otro mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar y sus corazones comenzaban a recuperar su ritmo normal.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, almirante Hayes! – Rick susurró en medio de aquellos delirantes besitos.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa le respondió. - ¡No sabes cuando esperé por este momento!

- Tampoco es como si no se hubieran visto en siglos. – Una voz terriblemente familiar finalmente vino a sacarlos de su pequeño mundo de amor. – Cualquiera diría que en vez de tres semanas fueron tres años.

Sin soltarse, Rick y Lisa miraron hacia el sitio de donde aquella voz provenía y los dos sonrieron al ver ahí de pie, en uniforme de vuelo y con su casco bajo el brazo, a Miriya Parino Sterling, quien acababa de salir de una sesión de entrenamiento en los simuladores.

- ¡Miriya! – Lisa la saludó, sin embargo no pudo acercarse a ella porque Rick se resistía a soltarla. - ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien… - La zentraedi sonrió. – Aquí reportando que el servicio de cuidado de mascotas tuvo saldo blanco durante su ausencia. – Miriya se dirigió a Kelly. – Enkei es un perro muy bien portado… - Y luego desvió la mirada a Lisa. – Y Rick… bueno, Max dice que cuando no estás él se comporta como un perrito sin dueño… aunque no tan bien educado como Enkei.

- ¡Hey! – Protestó Rick.

- ¡Mir! – La voz de Max se dejó escuchar simultáneamente. – Demasiada información, amor… eso es demasiada información.

- ¡Aw! – Lisa se rió, acariciando el cabello de Rick como si de un cachorrito se tratara. – Gracias por cuidarme a mi pilotito mientras no estuve por aquí. Espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas.

- Es un muchacho muy bien portado. – Max respondió ante la mirada acusadora de su jefe. – Y Lisa, Kelly… ¡Bienvenidas a casa! ¿Todo bien durante su viaje?

- Todo en orden. – Lisa sonrió. – Y no saben el gusto que me da estar de vuelta.

- ¡Yo la pasé increíble! – Kelly ya se había acercado a Max y Miriya para hablarles de su experiencia.

- Bueno… - Max sonrió comprensivo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Kelly. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Stardust por café y pastel y ya nos platicarán como les fue?

- No es mala idea. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa. – Pero creo que primero debes pasar por tu oficina unos momentos, amor.

- Pero…

Rick la besó en la frente para acallar su protesta y le volvió a sonreír.

- Créeme, nos conviene y nos interesa a los dos… tienes que firmar unos cuantos papelitos y después de eso voy a sacarte de aquí y a mantenerte secuestrada en casa el día de mañana.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. – En ese caso…

- Bueno. – Miriya aportó su opinión. – A mi me parece perfecto pero tengo que ir a darme una ducha… Max, ¿Podrías ir a recoger a Dana? Nos veremos en la cafetería en una media hora.

- Por mi está bien. – Kelly sonrió emocionada. - ¡Deliro por una buena taza de capuchino y un trozo extra grande de pastel de chocolate! Me encantó estar en el espacio, pero sinceramente la comida no fue precisamente lo mejor de la experiencia.

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! – Lisa aceptó con una risita.

- Bien, entonces está arreglado… en media hora en el Stardust. ¡Ahí nos vemos!

Los Sterling comenzaron a alejarse de la pista de vuelo y Rick, quien aun mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella reaccionó acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su piloto, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Kelly ya se había cuadrado formalmente para presentarle sus saludos al oficial que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Buenas tardes, almirante Hayes! – El comodoro Azueta saludó militarmente. - ¡Bienvenida a casa, señora!

- Comodoro Azueta. – Lisa se vio obligada a separarse del cálido abrazo de su esposo para regresar el saludo. - ¡Me da gusto verlo!

- Lo mismo digo, almirante… teniente Hickson, descanse… me da mucho gusto tenerlas de regreso.

- El general Hunter me comentaba algo sobre algunos papeles que hay que firmar. – Lisa se apresuró a encargarse de los pendientes.

- Sí, en realidad no es nada urgente, pero quisiera que todos los asuntos pendientes quedaran listo antes de fin de año. Ya tenemos listos los anteproyectos de las dos nuevas bases espaciales y es necesario pasarlos a revisión. Pero para eso necesitamos que usted les de el visto bueno.

- Recibí la información y leí su reporte, comodoro. Todo está en orden…

Mientras el comodoro Azueta ponía a la almirante Hayes al día con todos los asuntos pendientes, el grupo comenzó a dirigirse al Edificio del Almirantazgo. Rick y Kelly caminaban unos pasos detrás.

- ¿Todo en orden, Kelly? ¿Te gustó volar al espacio?

- ¡Fue fantástico! – La joven teniente dio algunos saltitos mientras caminaba. – Bueno, tardé un poco en habituarme. Los primeros días me sentí algo mareada y con ciertos malestares pero luego me acostumbré… aunque supongo que es normal.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Rick sonrió.

- Al principio me preocupé un poco, pensé que me iba a enfermar… pero cuando supe que Lisa se sentía igual que yo pensé que era normal… incluso en ella que ya había estado tantas veces en el espacio y todo…

- ¿Lisa se sentía mal? – Rick interrumpió a su prima, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en la joven mujer que caminaba delante de él y que en esos momentos estaba tan ocupada en escuchar lo que su jefe de Estado Mayor tenía que decirle. - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Nada grave, no te preocupes. – Kelly le aseguró. – Solo se sentía algo mareada… aunque te soy sincera, Rick. Creo que Lisa necesita urgentemente un descanso. Últimamente la he notado muy cansada… exhausta. Después de este año que pasó es lógico que su cuerpo esté cobrándose la cuota de cansancio.

- Sí… supongo. – Rick no dejaba de mirar a Lisa con una mirada preocupada. – Y yo me encargaré de que descanse… ¡Gracias por la información, Kelly!

- De nada primo… pero en serio, no te preocupes. Lisa es una mujer fuerte. Estoy segura de que un par de días de descanso le sentarán de maravilla.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la almirante Hayes que seguía totalmente concentrada en escuchar lo que Azueta le estaba informando. Era obvio que Lisa no quería perder un solo segundo del tiempo que necesitaba para encargarse de sus asuntos oficiales. El piloto la observó con atención y se percató, no sin algo de preocupación, de que su esposa realmente se veía exhausta.

- _Solo necesita un poco de descanso_. – Rick pensó. – _Una buena cena, una noche tranquila, mucho amor… y con eso mi abejita trabajadora estará como nueva. _

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro oficiales entraron a la oficina de la almirante Hayes, situada en el último piso del Edificio del Almirantazgo. La almirante de inmediato tomó su lugar en su escritorio sin dejar de hablar con el comodoro Azueta que de inmediato se sentó frente a ella. A esas alturas ya el jefe de su Estado Mayor la había puesto al tanto de todos los pormenores de los documentos que eran prioritarios en esos momentos.

La teniente Hickson ya se había colocado al lado del escritorio de la almirante y estaba tomando notas en su agenda electrónica de todo lo que sus superiores estaban diciendo. Jamás se podría decir que Kelly Hickson era una asistente irresponsable. A pesar de su juventud y de ese aspecto aniñado que tenía, ella era una profesional que, después de casi dos años de servicio en aquella oficina, sabía exactamente cual era su trabajo y lo realizaba con eficacia y prontitud.

El general Rick Hunter, en cambio, tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala de visitas que había en aquella espaciosa y elegante oficina. En realidad Rick no estaba siguiendo el curso de aquella improvisada reunión que los demás oficiales ahí presentes mantenían en torno al escritorio de Lisa Hayes. Él estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos… esos que inevitablemente se enfocaban en la joven mujer de la que no podía apartar su mirada.

Todo el cansancio que Lisa había sentido antes parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo. Mientras hablaba con su Jefe de Estado Mayor y con su asistente, sus ojos brillaban magníficamente y su postura y lenguaje corporal mostraban a la militar apasionada y siempre alerta que Lisa Hayes era. La manera en como gesticulaba con sus manos para marcar la importancia de algunas de sus palabras, el tono de su voz, la seguridad que parecía destilar por cada poro de su cuerpo, todo aquello fascinaba a Rick Hunter como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera frente a ella.

El joven general de la UNSAF pensaba que Lisa se veía particularmente hermosa aquella tarde. Él se preguntaba como era posible que alguien que acababa de pasar casi 20 horas volando en una aeronave pudiera lucir tan bien, tan fresca, tan llena de vida y tan… tan absoluta y perfectamente hermosa.

La mirada del piloto recorrió el rostro de Lisa: esos ojos verdes que lo hacían perder todo contacto con la realidad; sus facciones finas, su cabello sedoso que parecía brillar debajo de la luz eléctrica de la oficina y aquellos labios de miel que eran su perdición y su paraíso. De pronto Rick deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella reunión terminara y que Azueta y Kelly se retiraran y los dejaran solos. ¡Dios sabía cuanto tiempo había estado soñando con tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez y abrazarla y besarla hasta morir!

Casi como si el cielo hubiera escuchado aquella silenciosa súplica, Lisa terminó de firmar el último documento que Azueta le había entregado, cerró la carpeta y la extendió hacia el comodoro.

- Entonces eso sería todo, almirante. – El curtido militar comentó.

De inmediato Rick se puso de pie y comenzó a aproximarse al escritorio en donde ya Kelly estaba guardando sus cosas en su omnipresente y maltratada mochila militar y el comodoro Azueta se estaba poniendo de pie, mientras colocaba debajo de su brazo la carpeta que Lisa le había entregado.

- ¿No queda nada más pendiente?

- Por ahora no. – Azueta le aseguró. – Mañana mismo me encargaré de todos estos asuntos. Ustedes deben de descansar un poco después de su viaje.

- ¡Y vaya que lo necesitamos! – Kelly se estiró perezosamente. – Oh, lo siento, yo—

- Está bien, Kelly. – Lisa se rió. – Comodoro Azueta, le agradezco mucho por todo.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, almirante! – El aludido hizo un formal saludo militar. – Ahora si usted no dispone otra cosa, pido permiso para retirarme.

- ¿No nos acompañarás al Stardust? – Rick se acercó a ese oficial de aspecto noble y marcial al que consideraba mucho más que solo un colega, un amigo.

- Tendré que disculparme, general Hunter. – Azueta continuó hablando formalmente. – Aún tengo algo de trabajo pendiente. Pero ustedes descansen un poco, que lo merecen y lo necesitan. Y almirante Hayes, me da mucho gusto tenerla de regreso.

- Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa. – Lisa asintió. – Puede retirarse, comodoro.

Azueta le sonrió amistosamente a la almirante y su mirada pasó luego a Kelly y a Rick. Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato se retiró de la oficina.

Lisa miró a Rick y él le sonrió, al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella con toda intención de abrazarla. Ella no iba a resistirse a los avances de su piloto; antes bien, caminó hacia él para encontrarlo a medio camino y dejarse envolver por sus brazos fuertes y su abrazo cálido. Lisa suspiró y sonrió beatíficamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y sentía como sus labios tibios se posaban en su frente.

- Bien… - Kelly carraspeó. – Yo—los veo en el Stardust en un rato entonces.

- ¡Ahí nos vemos, prima!

- ¡Pero no tarden demasiado! – Kelly les guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lisa levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Rick que la observaban con un cariño y una ternura que hicieron que el corazón de la almirante se derritiera ahí mismo y que ella, por instinto, se acurrucara aun más estrechamente contra su piloto, quien respondió abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Al fin solos! – Rick susurró.

La mirada y la sonrisa con la que Lisa Hayes recompensó a Rick Hunter lo deslumbraron a tal punto que era como si de pronto las luces del amanecer estuvieran brillando con todo su esplendor ancestral ahí mismo, en los brazos de aquel joven militar que no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar embelesado la imagen que tenía frente a él.

La respuesta de Lisa no vino en forma de palabras. Fue su mano la que se elevó hasta posarse en la mejilla del piloto para atraerlo suavemente hacia ella. Rick no se resistió a aquello; jamás hubiera podido hacerlo. Entrecerró sus ojos y un suspiro escapó directamente de su alma cuando sintió los labios de su esposa tocando suavemente los suyos.

- ¡Lisa…! – La voz del piloto fue un suspiro ahogado contra los labios de ella.

- Te extrañé… - Lisa murmuró.

Aquello fue todo lo que Rick necesitó para simplemente abandonarse a Lisa y a aquel beso que a cada segundo se hacía más íntimo y más intenso. Las manos ansiosas del piloto comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de ella, queriendo sentirla a través de su uniforme. Pero Lisa no se iba a quedar así; mientras aquel beso escalaba hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta de pasión desbocada, la joven almirante había empujado al piloto hasta un sofá cercano. Rick no ofreció resistencia cuando ella lo hizo sentarse en el sofá; antes bien, colocando sus manos en las caderas de su esposa, la atrajo hacia él, obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

En aquella cómoda posición, ambos siguieron besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello; como si al separarse corrieran el riesgo de quedarse sin algo que les era muy vital y que podría hacerlos morir. El volver a sentir los labios del ser amado, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus caricias, su presencia era algo que sobrepasaba sus fuerzas. Ambos sentían que estaban volando irremediablemente hacia la locura.

Ninguno de los dos fue consiente del momento en que el piloto recostó a Lisa sobre el sofá o del momento en que ella, decidida a no dejarlo escapar, lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo con fuerza y permitiéndole que descansara sobre su cuerpo… aquella posición siempre la hacía sentir cuidada, segura, protegida y amada.

Si en algún momento sus labios tuvieron que separarse no fue por falta de voluntad para seguir besándose, sino por falta del precioso aire que hacía falta para seguir respirando. Pero la necesidad que había entre ellos y que parecía estarse desbordando en esos fugaces momentos hizo que Rick comenzara a besar casi desesperadamente el cuello de Lisa, mientras ella solo podía gemir el nombre de su piloto y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Lisa, te amo! – La voz del piloto sonaba ronca. - ¡Te extrañé tanto, bonita! No tienes idea… ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

- Ya terminó, amor. – Lisa respondió en medio de aquel ataque de amor. – Ya regresé y ahora estamos juntos… ¡Oh Rick Hunter, no sabes como te extrañé yo también!

Casi como si aquellas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas que podían contener aquel huracán desencadenado, Rick se detuvo de pronto y soltó una risita traviesa. Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran la espalda del piloto y le acariciaran el cabello rebelde.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Nada… - Rick la miró a los ojos y se permitió perderse en su mirada. – Solo pensaba que—que nos extrañamos tanto que parece que no queremos perder tiempo… pensaba en que no es posible que me enloquezcas de esta manera, Hayes… o que tú mandes todos los protocolos militares al diablo cuando me tienes de esta manera.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa fingió regañarlo.

- ¡Oh, admítelo almirante! No puedes vivir sin mí.

- Lo admito. – Lisa decidió conceder sin luchar. - ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, piloto!

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Rick Hunter en esos momentos hubiera sido capaz de derretir varias capas de hielo polar. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó en medio de los ojos.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, hermosa.

Por un momento ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de acariciarse y sin dejar de preguntarse que era lo que el otro tenía que provocaba esa locura y esa pasión en ellos. Una pregunta para la que sin duda no había respuesta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Finalmente Rick preguntó, con una voz cargada de ternura, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lisa con el dorso de su mano. – Kelly dice que no te sentías muy bien.

- Fue solo un malestar pasajero, Rick. – Lisa apretó la mano del piloto contra su mejilla. – Ahora estoy contigo… eso es lo único que necesito para sentirme bien.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Rick se hizo a un lado cuando sintió que Lisa hacía el intento de incorporarse. Finalmente los dos quedaron sentados lado a lado en el sofá, mientras se miraban a los ojos y no dejaban de sonreír.

- Aunque admito que me siento algo cansada y que nada me haría más feliz que ir a casa, amor.

- ¿Quieres que cancele la reunión con los chicos en el Stardust? – Rick se apresuró a preguntar. – Preferiría que descansaras… si tú quieres.

- No te preocupes. – Lisa se puso de pie y se inclinó a besarlo en la frente. – La verdad es que un café no me caería nada mal. Solo dame un minuto para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme algo más cómodo.

- Y abrigador. – Rick replicó mientras la veía ir hacia el baño de la oficina. – Hace mucho frío en estos días, Lisa.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso… digo, a quitarte el uniforme y todo? - Rick bromeó desde su asiento.

El rostro travieso de Lisa se asomó por la puerta del baño. Le sonrió a su piloto y lo llamó con un movimiento lento de su dedo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Rick sintió que una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo y que su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente en el pecho.

Se puso de pie de un salto, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios… y sin decir una sola palabra decidió que por esa ocasión obedecería sin replicar las órdenes de su almirante y acudiría a atender ese llamado lleno de promesas que ella le estaba haciendo.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde Lisa y Rick entraron a la cafetería Stardust que a esas horas rebullía con la energía y entusiasmo de los jóvenes pilotos y demás militares que, después de un largo día de trabajo, acudían ahí a cenar, a tomar algo o simplemente a pasar un rato con los amigos.

Muy pocos notaron la presencia de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter. Ninguno de los dos iba uniformado, por lo que a simple vista podían pasar por cualquier pareja de civiles, de los pocos que visitaban aquel refugio de militares. Los jóvenes esposos caminaban de la mano, sin prisas y sin dejar de sonreír ni de hablar. Después de las semanas que había pasado alejados, lo único que deseaban era pasar juntos cada segundo que fuera posible.

Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, los dos caminaron directamente a un pequeño salón privado que el Stardust tenía, en donde el ambiente era algo más tranquilo y no había demasiadas personas. Ahí, en la mesa de siempre, los Sterling en pleno y Kelly ya los esperaban. Max levantó su mano para llamar la atención de sus amigos en cuanto los vio entrar y hacia allá se dirigieron los Hunter-Hayes.

Ya había oscurecido en la ciudad y el clima estaba helado aquella noche, pero en el Stardust el ambiente era cálido. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa, Rick caballerosamente le ayudó a Lisa a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda que había estado usando. La almirante vestía unos sencillos jeans y un suéter color rojizo que resaltaba el color de su cabello. Rick, vestido en jeans, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de aviador, se apresuró a ayudar a Lisa a tomar asiento y de inmediato se sentó a su lado. Casi como por reflejo los dos se tomaron de la mano encima de la mesa.

- ¡Pensamos que ya no iban a venir! – Miriya fue la primera en hablar.

- Bueno… - Rick miró a su esposa y los dos compartieron una sonrisa traviesa. – Estábamos hablando y—el tiempo se nos fue.

- Sí, ha de ser por eso. – Max respondió irónicamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Tía Lisa! – La voz emocionada de la pequeña Dana pareció taladrar los oídos de la aludida que, sin embargo, sonrió radiantemente y se inclinó para recibir a la pequeña que se había lanzado a la carga contra ella.

- ¡Hola pequeña! - Lisa la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Bien! Pero ya quería que regresaras, tía. Te hice unos dibujos pero mi mamá los tiene en la casa… ¿vas a ir a cenar con nosotros? El tío Rick siempre cena con nosotros.

- ¿Eso es cierto, tío Rick? – Lisa miró a su esposo sobre su hombro y sonrió.

- Bueno… - El piloto se rascó la cabeza. – Sí, eso sería teóricamente cierto, pero—

- ¿Si van a cenar con nosotros? – La pequeña insistió. - ¡Por favor! Mi papá siempre preparar una cena rica cuando ustedes van a cenar a la casa.

- Hoy no, amor. – Max tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó a su lado. – La tía Lisa y el tío Rick están muy cansados y van a ir a su casa a descansar un poco esta noche.

- ¡Aw! – La niña protestó.

- Pero te prometo que pronto iré a visitarte para que me enseñes esos dibujos que hiciste para mi, chiquita. – Lisa le acarició el cabello rubio.

- Bueno… - Dana aceptó sin gran entusiasmo.

En ese momento Kelly tomó en sus manos la tarea de mantener a Dana entretenida y de buen humor. La tomó de la mano y le sugirió que fueran a jugar en unas maquinas de videojuegos que había en un rincón del Stardust. La pequeña no se resistió a ello, literalmente saltó de su silla y siguió a Kelly, mientras hablaba animadamente con ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar alguna conversación en la mesa, la dueña del local apareció por ahí con una charola en donde llevaba un par de humeantes tazas de café.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, almirante Hayes! – La mujer saludó a Lisa. – Ya la extrañábamos por acá… y la primera ronda va por cuenta de la casa… café negro, extra fuerte y sin azúcar para el general Hunter… y latte endulzado con miel para la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Tessie! – Lisa le sonrió. – Es bueno estar de regreso… ¡Y gracias por el café, huele delicioso! Y después de estas semanas en el espacio, Dios sabe que necesito una taza de café decente.

La dueña del Stardust se rió divertida y después de desearles buen provecho se alejó para atender una mesa cercana que acababa de ocuparse. Rick ya le había dado un trago a su café y lo estaba saboreando entusiastamente.

- ¡Excelente! – Opinó con una sonrisa. – El mejor café de Ciudad Macross, de eso no hay duda…

- ¿Negro, extra fuerte y sin azúcar? – Max se rió. – Parece que no vas a dormir esta noche, Rick.

- ¿Y quién quiere dormir? – El piloto respondió, lanzándole una mirada hambrienta a su esposa.

Lisa se rió y abrazó a Rick alrededor de los hombros. Aunque ella compartía la opinión del piloto, ella era algo más decorosa al momento de hacerla pública.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick Hunter! – Aquel regaño estuvo acompañado por un beso que ella depositó en la mejilla de su esposo.

- Yo no dudo que esta noche no dormirán. – Miriya opinó sin mayor ceremonia, mientras daba cuenta de un enorme plato de pastel. - ¡Había que ver a Rick en estas semanas que no estuviste, Lisa! Estaba sufriendo de— ¿Cómo dijiste, amor? ¿_Síndrome de Depravación_?

Aquello provocó una carcajada en la mesa. Max literalmente escupió su café, a Rick poco le faltó por atragantarse con el suyo y Lisa, que por suerte no estaba ingiriendo líquidos en aquel momento, sintió que las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos, producidas por la risa tan espontánea que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente la Meltrán. - ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste, Max?

- ¿Fue eso lo que dijiste, _Max_? - El piloto le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

- ¡No! – El aludido levantó sus manos, como si quisiera detener un desastre. – Mir, amor… yo no dije _Síndrome de Depravación_… dije que Rick estaba sufriendo un _Síndrome de Privación_. Y es la verdad. – Max le explicó a Lisa, que era la persona más razonable en aquella mesa. – Cuando tú no estás Rick anda como perrito sin dueño.

- ¡No estoy feliz! – El piloto lloriqueó.

De inmediato Lisa se acercó a él, sin poder dejar de reír, para abrazarlo con cariño y hacer que descansara su cabeza en el hombro de ella para apapacharlo.

- ¡Mi pobre pilotito! Todo el mundo lo maltrata. Aunque a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que alguien te llama depravado, Hunter. Dicen que cuando el río suena es porque lleva agua.

- ¡Mala! – Rick ocultó su rostro en el cabello de su esposa. - ¡Ni siquiera tú me tratas bien! ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Lisa miró a su piloto a los ojos y, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a él para plantarle un suave besito en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Rick sonrió con ternura y le agradeció el gesto a su esposa, retribuyéndola con un besito tierno en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o de pronto hace mucho calor por aquí? – Max bromeó.

- ¡Cállate, Sterling! – Rick lo amenazó, levantando su puño al aire.

Max levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz y luego pasó una de ellas por encima de sus labios como si los estuviera cerrando para no decir nada más. Lisa se rió y, sin dejar de abrazar a Rick, se dirigió a sus amigos.

- En serio, les agradezco mucho que hayan cuidado a Rick en mi ausencia.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. – Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, Hayes.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada dubitativa y una sonrisa burlona. Rick no pudo evitar reír y aceptar lo que era obvio.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Yo también les agradezco que me hayan adoptado mientras mi esposita hermosa estaba de vacaciones en el espacio.

- ¡No hay nada que agradecer, jefe!

- ¡Y ojalá hubieran sido vacaciones! – Lisa suspiró.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Miriya quiso saber. – Escuché que aún no se llega a ningún arreglo con el gobierno, con la asignación de presupuestos y todo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Digo, hay un escuadrón VF1 listo para ser actualizado a VF4. ¿Vamos a tener las aeronaves disponibles según los cronogramas?

- Las cosas saldrán, Mir… tú no te preocupes. – Lisa le aseguró.

De pronto los tres pilotos ahí presentes se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre Valkyries y las semejanzas y diferencias entre los viejos VF1 y los nuevos VF4. Aquella era una conversación bastante recurrente entre ellos, pero Lisa ya había aprendido a vivir entre pilotos y sabía que aquello era inevitable.

Rick mantenía la mano de Lisa aprisionada sobre la mesa, pero sin poder evitarlo de pronto la mano libre de la almirante se posó en su frente. Desde esa tarde traía una leve jaqueca que no por ello dejaba de ser molesta. Miró su café sobre la mesa… durante semanas había estado soñando con tomarse una taza de buen café ahí, en el Stardust. Pero por alguna razón en ese momento no sentía que le apetecía.

- Creo que traigo algo baja la presión. – Lisa pensó.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la taza de café a medio tomar que Rick tenía frente a sí y alargó la mano para tomarla. El piloto, quien estaba escuchando atentamente los comentarios que Miriya estaba haciendo sobre un entrenamiento en simuladores que había tenido esa tarde, miró a Lisa y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella daba cuenta de su café… él sabía que a ella no le agradaban particularmente las cosas amargas. Ella siempre insistía en que su café estuviera endulzado.

Lisa lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa tímida que a él le pareció adorable y aprovechando que Max y Miriya habían comenzado a discutir entre ellos por algunas estadísticas en las pruebas de vuelo, Rick se acercó a su esposa.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? Te veo algo pálida… ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Me estás preocupando.

- Estoy bien. – Lisa le aseguró. – Como te dije, solo un poco cansada… el viaje estuvo pesado y creo que traigo la presión algo baja, es todo.

Rick le tomó la temperatura, colocando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Lisa y luego en su frente. Se preocupó cuando la sintió un poco caliente.

- Deberíamos ir a casa, para que descanses, amor.

- La verdad… creo que eso sería muy bueno.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lisa? ¿Estás bien? – Finalmente preguntó Mir, sintiéndose algo preocupada por su amiga.

- Bien, no te apures. El viaje fue largo y solo necesito descansar un poco.

Ya Rick se había puesto de pie y estaba ayudando a Lisa a hacer lo mismo.

- Creo que por esta noche nos retiramos. – Rick se disculpó con sus amigos. – Pero podemos planear algo para el fin de semana, no sé.

- ¡Claro, no hay problema jefe!

- Descansa, Lisa. – Mir la despidió. – Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

- ¡No saben lo agradecida que estoy por estar aquí con ustedes otra vez! – Lisa le sonrió. – Y gracias por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Max sonrió, dándole una palmada a Rick en la espalda. - Ahora vayan a descansar, los dos se lo merecen.

- Pues supongo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya. – Miriya miró su reloj. – Se hace tarde y Dana tiene que terminar su tarea del jardín de niños.

- Eso es cierto. – Max miró hacia donde su hija y Kelly estaban, en compañía de algunos amigos de los tiempos de la academia de Kelly.

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Lisa y Rick se dirigieron a la puerta del Stardust. Mientras el piloto iba abriéndole paso a su esposa entre los jóvenes militares que estaban por ahí, no podía dejar de pensar lo hermosa que aquella mujer era, lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado. Tenerla de vuelta era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz… la sola presencia de Lisa hacía que todo su mundo adquiriera sentido y significado.

Quizás todos los sentimientos que el piloto experimentaba y que intentaba infructuosamente de poner en palabras eran mejor expresados por la canción que en esos momentos se escuchaba en aquel pintoresco local ambientado al estilo de los años 40's.

- Amor… - Rick le susurró a Lisa al oído cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, en un lugar tranquilo. - ¿Escuchas esa canción?

Lisa miró a su piloto y sonrió una de esas sonrisas lentas que jamás fallaban en dejarlo sin aliento. Se acercó a él y le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y asentía con la cabeza.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras entre ellos. Rick abrazó estrechamente a Lisa y ahí se quedaron por unos minutos, unidos en aquel tibio abrazo, sintiendo como el corazón del otro latía con fuerza en sus pechos, experimentando esa sensación embriagante de la cercanía con la persona amada, sentir su calor, perderse en su aroma, escuchar el sonido de su respiración…

Ya todo había terminado… al menos por ese año ya no habría más separaciones, ya no más noches de soledad ni más días de ausencia.

Lisa Hayes sintió que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies cuando escuchó que Rick comenzaba a canturrear la canción que estaban escuchando, bajito para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue abrazarse aún más estrechamente a su piloto y posar sus labios en el cuello de él, mientras rogaba al cielo que aquel momento jamás terminara.

Blue Moon _(Luna Azul)_

You saw me standing alone (_Tú me viste estando solo)_

Without a dream in my heart _(Sin un sueño en mi corazón)_

Without a love of my own _(Sin un amor que me perteneciera)_

Blue Moon _(Luna Azul)_

You knew just what I was there for _(Tú sabías que era lo que yo quería)_

You heard me saying a prayer for _(Tú me escuchaste decir una oración)_

Someone I really could care for _(Por alguien por quien realmente pudiera querer)_

And then there suddenly appeared before me _(Y de pronto apareció frente a mí)_

The only one my arms will ever hold _(La única persona a la que mis brazos abrazarán)_

I heard somebody whisper please adore me _(Escuché que alguien susurraba por favor adórame)_

And when I looked up the moon has turned to gold

_(Y cuando mire hacia arriba la luna se había vuelto de oro)_

Blue Moon _(Luna Azul)_

Now I'm not longer alone _(Ahora ya no estoy solo)_

Without a dream in my heart _(Sin ningún sueño en mi corazón)_

Without a love of my own (_Sin ningún amor que me perteneciera)_

(Blue Moon – Richard Rodgers & Lorenz Hart)

Cuando la canción terminó, Rick estrechó el abrazo que lo unía a Lisa y ella, como respuesta se acercó a su oído para susurrar con voz cargada de pasión, de ternura, de amor y de adoración:

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! No sé qué haría sin ti.

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, mi vida! Y yo sí sé qué haría sin ti… me moriría, es así de simple. No puedo vivir sin ti… ¡Demonios! – El piloto soltó una risita triste. – Ni siquiera puedo funcionar cuando tú no estas.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla. - ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

- Tonto de amor… ¿Y quién es la culpable?

Rick se separó de ella y la tomó por la cintura para levantarla y darle una vuelta por los aires. Lo imprevisto de esa acción tomó a Lisa fuera de guardia. Gritó y se aferró a los hombros de su piloto mientras ambos se soltaban a reír.

Cuando él la puso en el suelo, sus miradas se encontraron y sus risas se convirtieron en suaves sonrisas mientras los dos se dejaban subyugar por la imagen amada de la persona que era su universo entero.

- Lisa…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, princesa! Jamás vuelvas a irte…

- Yo nunca me voy, Rick… - Lisa se acercó a él. – Siempre me quedo aquí…

Lisa colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Rick, justo sobre su corazón. Él sonrió conmovido y tomó la mano de ella para besarla con cariño. Luego acarició el rostro de su esposa y se inclinó para besarla tierna y largamente en los labios. Fue un beso cargado de cariño, de ternura y de amor. Cuando se separaron él la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a casa, Lisa.

Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del piloto, quien la abrazó estrechamente y así, unidos en ese abrazo, salieron del Stardust con rumbo al estacionamiento en donde su Freelander los esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta al hogar. La noche era fría y una fina escarcha parecía cubrirlo todo, presagiando sin duda una nevada. Pero ni Rick ni Lisa sentían el frío… para ellos esa noche era más brillante que el amanecer y más tibia que una tarde de verano… los dos estaban juntos y el resto del mundo no existía para ellos esa noche.

-

* * *

-

La noche había ya caído sobre Ciudad Macross y, tal y como el servicio metereológico lo había previsto, una leve nevada había comenzado a caer sobre la comarca. El invierno se pronosticaba frío y largo… demasiado largo para el gusto del comodoro Azueta.

A pesar de que hacía un buen rato que ya había terminado su trabajo del día – e incluso se había dado tiempo de adelantar algo de trabajo para el día siguiente – el comodoro no parecía tener intenciones de salir de su oficina todavía.

Sentado en su sillón, hacía rato que el viejo lobo de mar se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad y la expresión de su rostro sugería que él no estaba ahí… que se encontraba muy lejos, en otro lugar… incluso en otro tiempo.

La oficina estaba sumida en la semioscuridad, solo iluminada por la lámpara de trabajo que estaba sobre el escritorio inmaculadamente ordenado. Las suaves notas de una melodía clásica inundaban el ambiente de manera casi imperceptible; melodía que el comodoro parecía seguir inconcientemente con el rítmico golpeteo de sus dedos en el apoyacodos de su sillón.

Los ojos claros del comodoro se movieron del ventanal hacia su escritorio y casi como si fuera un movimiento reflejo, alargó su brazo para alcanzar un portarretratos que tenía sobre él. Lo contempló por unos minutos, dejándose perder en sus recuerdos. En él aparecía una joven pareja.

Él, un hombre fuerte, apuesto, de cabellos castaños claros y de aspecto noble que portaba orgulloso el uniforme de un capitán de la Armada. Ella, una mujer joven, bella, de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa cautivadora. Los dos posaban en un puente, teniendo como paisaje de fondo una bahía en la que navegaban algunos pequeños veleros.

- ¡Ya han pasado tantos años! – Azueta susurró. – Las cosas no salieron como yo las había soñado, Laura. ¡Hubo tanto que yo pude haber hecho por ti y que no hice! Yo hubiera dado mi vida por la tuya, tú lo sabes… yo hubiera dado mi vida por la de cualquiera de mis hijos… de _nuestros_ hijos.

El comodoro Azueta recorrió la imagen de su esposa con su dedo, sintiendo el helado cristal y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí con él en esos momentos.

Desde esa tarde, cuando el general Hunter le había preguntado sobre su esposa, él no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que mantenía sus recuerdos encerrados en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin dejarlos salir, manteniéndolos a raya.

Pero nunca había logrado exorcizar sus demonios y el remordimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el destino de su familia era como un cáncer que sentía que lo estaba quemando vivo. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto… no había nada que él _hubiera podido_ hacer al respecto.

- ¿Quién decide quien vive y quien muere? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Sobreviviste a la Lluvia de la Muerte… solo para morir meses más tarde en ese hospital… luchando una batalla que no pudiste ganar… una batalla en la que yo hubiera querido luchar a tu lado pero… pero te dejaste vencer… ¿Por qué, Laura? ¡Si tan solo hubieras luchado un poco más! Si tan solo…

El comodoro se limpió discretamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos antes de que lo hicieran. Suspiró profundamente y colocó el portarretratos de vuelta sobre su escritorio. Su mirada volvió a clavase en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad y se arrellanó en su sillón antes de levantar sus ojos al cielo, como si quisiera encontrar en las inmensidad a esa esposa que ya no estaba con él.

- Jamás supe inspirar en ti el amor que tú siempre inspiraste en mi, mi amor. Yo sé… siempre supe que jamás dejaste de amarlo a él… no sé, tal vez decidiste dejar de luchar porque querías ir a donde él te estaría esperando… pero quiero que sepas que sin importar nada de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, yo siempre te amé… y siempre te amaré.

Después de unos minutos en los que el comodoro Azueta pareció perderse en sus recuerdos y en sus remordimientos, finalmente se puso de pie. Aquella noche se notaba particularmente cansado e incluso su caminar era lento y pesado.

Él no era un hombre viejo, apenas superaba los 50 años y el continuo ejercicio físico a que se había sometido desde su adolescencia le había hecho ser un hombre sano y de buena condición. Su rostro aún se veía joven y atractivo, pero su cabello prematuramente encanecido y sus ojos tristes le daban un aire melancólico y nostálgico.

El comodoro Azueta se puso encima su gabardina militar, su bufanda, sus guantes y su gorra de guarnición. Fue a apagar el reproductor de CDs y la lámpara de su escritorio. Después, en la más absoluta oscuridad y caminando con paso lento y taciturno, salió de su oficina y minutos más tarde del Edificio del Almirantazgo, internándose en la oscuridad de otra noche interminable de soledad y recuerdos.

-

* * *

-

La camioneta negra, propiedad del matrimonio Hunter Hayes, pasó por el puesto de control de seguridad que había en la entrada de la colonia militar y enfiló hacia la Avenida del Bosque, una calle que subía hasta una pequeña colina en donde, dominando el paisaje de Ciudad Macross y teniendo como fondo un bosquecillo, se erguía la Casa del Almirantazgo, el hogar de los dos militares que viajaban en la Freelander.

- … entonces el general Martín estuvo de acuerdo en ingresar la propuesta bajo esos rubros. – Rick iba diciendo. – De cualquier forma el presupuesto debe ser asignado y solo sería cuestión de hacen una transferencia de recursos. No sé si tú estés de acuerdo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa le sonrió, sintiéndose como frecuentemente lo hacía, orgullosa de lo mucho que había madurado ese piloto. – Y de todas maneras voy a hablar con algunas personas del gobierno. No es posible que la UNSAF no tenga asignaciones ni presupuesto propio…

- Bueno… comprendo la situación, amor. A fin de cuentas somos un organismo que no estaba previsto en los planes originales de reestructuración. Supongo que es normal que algunas personas allá arriba nos vean con cierto recelo… pero los hechos hablarán por sí mismos.

- No tengo la menor duda de ello, piloto. – Lisa respondió entusiastamente, dándole a su esposo un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. - Sin embargo manejaste muy bien la situación, Rick. ¡Te felicito! - Su voz adquirió entonces un timbre tierno para terminar. – Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¡Aw, no! – Él sonrió un poco apenado. – En realidad solo hice lo que tú hubieras hecho en mi lugar. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que busquemos esos recursos propios para el próximo año… no sé, quizás en la Plenaria de Gobierno en enero, cuando vayamos a Ciudad Monumento a que presentes tu informe anual, podamos agendar algunas reuniones con la CONAMSE y los funcionarios asignados a Defensa.

- No creo que haya problema. – Lisa aceptó. – De todas maneras tengo que presentarles en sesión privada los avances respecto a los proyectos que estamos realizando tanto en el Satélite Fábrica como el la Base Lunar Apolo… yo espero que los anteproyectos para la construcción de la _Base Stonehenge_ en Marte y el rescate de la Estación Espacial _New Frontier_ sean aceptados en esa misma plenaria. Los proyectos ejecutivos de ambas instalaciones deben de quedar listos el próximo año.

- Espero que esos políticos sean razonables… es año de elecciones y dudo que las cosas sean fáciles incluso para nosotros. – Rick reflexionó. – Pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para respaldarte, amor… sin importar lo que suceda.

- Yo lo sé. Y tú sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿cierto? – Lisa posó su mano sobre la del piloto que estaba en la palanca de velocidades. – Ahora… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Rick?

- ¡El que quieras, bonita!

- No hablemos más de trabajo… al menos no por esta noche.

- ¡Ni por esta noche ni por el día de mañana! – Rick sonrió esplendorosamente mientras detenía la camioneta en el sendero de acceso a su casa y besaba la mano de su esposa. - ¡Me parece una idea estupenda, almirante! Uh, quiero decir, Lisa.

El piloto le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y ella respondió con una risa cristalina que hizo que el corazón de Rick saltara de alegría en su pecho. Lisa se acercó a él con toda intención de besarlo. Él no se resistió al avance de su esposa, antes bien acortó la distancia entre ellos, apretando la mano de ella contra su pecho y besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Bienvenida a casa… - El piloto susurró casi contra sus labios, dejándose perder en esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé, bonita!

La respuesta de la almirante Hayes no se hizo esperar. En la posición en la que estaban, dentro de la camioneta y teniendo la palanca de velocidades de por medio, era algo incómoda para ambos, sin embargo Lisa se las arregló para echarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros a su esposo para abrazarlo tan estrechamente como le fue posible hacerlo en aquellas condiciones. Fue un abrazo cálido, reconfortante y lleno de amor.

- Yo también, piloto… ¡Yo también!

Después de unos segundos los dos se separaron; las sonrisas que ambos tenían en sus labios en esos momentos hubieran sido suficientes para iluminar esa noche helada y oscura. Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa con el dorso de su mano y después le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz.

- Entonces será mejor que entremos, amor. La cena no debe de tardar en llegar y viene de tu restaurante favorito… espero que tengas hambre porque pedí suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército… o a una almirante hambrienta que no ha probado comida decente en tres semanas.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Bueno… sí, a decir verdad estoy un poco hambrienta.

- ¡Pues no perdamos tiempo!

Mientras decía eso, él ya había salido de la Freelander y se apresuraba a ir a abrir la portezuela del lado del pasajero. Una vez que lo hizo, extendió su mano para ofrecerla galantemente a su esposa. Lisa le sonrió y tomó su mano. Él la ayudó a bajar y enseguida buscó en la parte trasera de la camioneta la mochila militar con los enseres personales que Lisa había llevado a su misión. Se echó aquel saco al hombro, tomó la mano de su esposa y comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Lisa Hayes se detuvo por un momento justo frente a esa hermosa casa que había sido su hogar y su refugio durante los últimos 21 meses de su vida. El jardín frontal ya mostraba los signos de todos esos meses de cuidados constantes. Los árboles habían crecido, los arbustos cuidadosamente podados habían formado pequeñas vallas aquí y allá y la enredadera trepaba por una de las cercas de la propiedad.

En el porche de la casa, la luz encendida del farol de entrada le daba la bienvenida a su hogar… ese pedacito de cielo que ella compartía con Rick Hunter, el amor de su vida.

El piloto abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del zaguán, invitando a su esposa a entrar a su casa. Lisa no se hizo del rogar y apenas traspuso la puerta, Rick dejó caer el equipaje en el suelo y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda y colocarlos en el guardarropas que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Mientras el piloto hacía aquello, Lisa no podía dejar de mirar alrededor, fascinada con su propia casa… ¡Había esperado tanto ese momento! Volver a su hogar… _volver con él_.

Casi como si estuviera respondiendo a un llamado silencioso, Rick abrazó a Lisa por detrás y la almirante se estremeció cuando sintió los labios tibios de su piloto posarse en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. Su reacción fue la de acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su esposo, permitiéndole que la abrazara aún más estrechamente.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, amor!

- Es bueno estar de regreso. – Lisa susurró, dejándose perder en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

El piloto se sentía embriagado por aquel sentimiento que había inundado su ser desde el momento en que Lisa había descendido del SC-27 que la había traído de regreso a él. Era como un huracán poderoso y devastador que lo sacudía por dentro y lo impulsaba a demostrarle a Lisa, a su mujer, cuanto la había extrañado, lo feliz que estaba de tenerla de regreso y lo mucho que la amaba.

¡Tenía que dejárselo saber!

Tenía que encontrar un medio de escape para aquel torrente de pasión que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento… de otra manera sentía que moriría de amor irremediablemente. Aunque, el piloto reflexionó en medio de aquel vendaval de locura que lo embargaba, morir de amor no era la peor manera de morir en lo absoluto.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gimió. – Amor…

Como respondiendo a aquel llamado, el joven general Hunter hizo que su esposa girara en sus brazos para mirarla de frente. Lo que ella vio en los ojos intensamente azules de él fue puro amor… un amor tan verdadero, tan profundo, tan apasionado y tan devastador que provocó que ella temblara de emoción en los brazos de aquel piloto al que adoraba.

El peso del cuerpo de Rick hizo que Lisa diera un paso atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en el muro detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que los labios ansiosos y sedientos de su esposo se posaban suavemente sobre los suyos. Lisa abrazó a Rick estrechamente, al tiempo que permitía que aquel beso se volviera más profundo, más íntimo y más placentero. Los labios de ambos se entreabrieron y lo que siguió entonces fue la locura… una locura de amor, de pasión y de placer que amenazaba con extinguirlos por completo.

Las manos inquietas de Lisa recorrían la espalda de su piloto, su cuello y sus cabellos, provocando que él gimiera suavemente contra los labios de ella y la abrazara aún más estrechamente. Era como si quisiera fundirse con ella ahí mismo, en ese instante y en ese lugar. Tantas semanas de separación y de soledad habían cobrado su cuota dentro del ánimo de ambos jóvenes. Se necesitaban… _urgentemente._ Ninguno tenía dudas al respecto.

Sin embargo fue el ruido molesto del timbre de la casa lo que finalmente rompió aquel hechizo de amor en el que ambos habían caído y detuvo en seco el huracán de pasión que se había desatado en aquel pasillo. Rick terminó abruptamente el beso y lanzó una mirada acusadora, asesina hacia la puerta.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ahora el piloto lanzó una maldición, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su frente en la de Lisa. Ambos trataban de controlar su respiración agitada y los latidos desbocados de sus corazones.

- Debe de ser la comida. – Rick susurró.

- Seguiremos con esto más tarde. – Lisa murmuró, mientras plantaba algunos besitos suaves en los labios de su esposo. - ¡De esta no sales vivo, Hunter!

La sonrisa predadora que Rick le dedicó a Lisa en ese momento hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que ella se derritiera inevitablemente en brazos de su piloto. Pero en lugar de eso, y dado que el timbre ahora estaba sonando con más insistencia, la almirante decidió que era hora de ser práctica… ya se encargaría de ese piloto rebelde un poco más tarde.

- Rick, amor… - Lisa le acarició la mejilla, provocando que él cayera en un estado de arrobamiento absoluto. – Mientras tú preparas las cosas para la cena… ¿Te importaría si voy a darme una ducha rápida?

- ¡En lo absoluto!

- Bien… - Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Entonces no tardo…

Mientras ella se dirigía al interior de la casa, Rick no pudo evitar el seguirla con la mirada, suspirando profundamente y sintiéndose atontado por el amor que ella provocaba en él… un amor que parecía ir en aumento con cada respiración que él tomaba y con cada latido de su corazón.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a dejarse escuchar, rompiendo una vez más el encanto de ese momento y el piloto gruñó desesperado, al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir, sin embargo se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo, recordando que a fin de cuentas él mismo les había dicho a los del restaurante la hora en que la cena debía ser entregada (y había que darles crédito por la puntualidad) y el mensajero no tenía la culpa de que dentro de aquella casa se hubiera desatado un huracán justo en el momento en que él tenía que entregar su pedido.

Además, Rick reflexionó antes de abrir, comida era comida y ambos necesitaban alimentarse. Ya con el tanque lleno Lisa y él podrían dedicarse a actividades más placenteras… y tan necesarias como el alimento mismo.

-

* * *

-

El comedor de la casa de los Hunter-Hayes estaba iluminado solamente con la suave y evocadora luz de las velas que Rick había colocado estratégicamente en la habitación, incluyendo por supuesto, las que alumbraban la mesa en donde ya se encontraba servida la cena, que el piloto se había ocupado en cubrir con unas tapas de aluminio para evitar que se enfriara mientras Lisa regresaba.

No hacía más de 15 minutos que ella se había retirado rumbo a su dormitorio con el pretexto de tomar una ducha, pero para Rick aquel cuarto de hora le había parecido eterno. El piloto se entretenía en mirar algunas fotografías de las que decoraban uno de los rincones de la sala adyacente mientras la música suave inundaba el lugar y sus sentidos.

Tomó en sus manos una fotografía en donde Lisa y él aparecían sonrientes frente al mar. Rick no pudo evitar el contagiarse con aquellas sonrisas congeladas en aquel trozo de papel fotográfico, mientras que su mente voló de regreso a aquel lugar: Villa Riviera… su luna de miel hacía ya más de un año.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que un par de brazos traviesos se deslizaban por su cintura y subían hasta cerrarse en torno a su pecho. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y brillante cuando sitió el cuerpo suave, tibio y pequeño de Lisa recostarse contra su espalda mientras que su barbilla descansaba en su hombro.

- ¡No sabes como me gustaría estar ahí en estos momentos! – Lisa comentó suavemente cerca de la oreja de Rick, provocándole escalofríos al joven general de la UNSAF.

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó traviesamente, mirando a Lisa por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Claro que contigo, tonto! – Ella lo castigó con un beso en la mejilla. – De otra manera no sería divertido.

- No, supongo que no. – Rick se rió y dejó el portarretratos en su lugar. – Deberíamos planear unas vacaciones pronto… ambos las necesitamos urgentemente, amor.

- No lo discuto. – Lisa seguía besando a su piloto en el cuello, en la mejilla y en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance. – Esos días que pasamos en las cabañas Lakeview fueron maravillosos, pero no fueron suficientes.

- No… - Rick aceptó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose consentir por ella. – No fueron suficientes, Hayes…

- ¿Y qué hay para cenar?

Lisa había cambiado radicalmente el tema y la atmósfera de esa conversación. De ser una mujer apasionada que sabía seducir a su esposo con sus besos y caricias, de pronto había pasado a ser una chica hambrienta que había soltado de golpe al piloto y ahora se dirigía curiosa hacia la mesa.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick protestó con un gruñido. - ¡Eres mala conmigo!

- Tengo hambre. – Ella le contestó alegremente con un guiño travieso.

- ¿Y crees que yo no? – Rick fue tras de ella. – Pero tú no estás ayudando, ¿sabes? No sé que pasa contigo, Hayes… ¿Qué tiene que hacer tu pobre esposo para ganarse tus favores?

Lisa, quien ya estaba revisando con interés todo lo que había sobre la mesa se detuvo de golpe y se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su piloto, quien quedó literalmente petrificado ante aquella reacción tan inesperada de ella. La sonrisa misteriosa y un tanto malévola que comenzó a formarse en los labios de Lisa hizo que Rick pensara seriamente que su fin estaba cerca.

- Bueno… - Ella caminó seductoramente hasta él y comenzó a jugar con el cuello de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. – Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú, piloto… así te quiero, así me enamoré de ti…

Lisa se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo besó suavemente, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos para mordisquearlo traviesamente. Rick estaba inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin siquiera poder reaccionar ante los avances de su esposa. De pronto sintió que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo y le debilitaba las piernas. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

- Y no creas que solo estoy hambrienta de comida, piloto… pero necesitamos una buena carga de carbohidratos y proteínas… para luego pasar al postre.

Un beso fugaz seguido por una sonrisa fue la respuesta que Rick dio a aquella aseveración que le parecía tan sensata y lógica.

- En ese caso espero que la comida sea de su agrado, mi bella dama. – El piloto condujo a su esposa a la mesa y galantemente le detuvo la silla para que ella tomara asiento. – Porque le aseguro que el postre será inolvidable.

- No esperaba menos de usted, mi apuesto caballero. – Lisa lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se dirigía a su sitio en la mesa.

- Es tu cena favorita. – Rick levantó las tapas de aluminio para revelar la comida ante los ojos hambrientos y golosos de Lisa. – Pensé que estarías cansada y con hambre y decidí que sería mejor traerla a casa en lugar de ir al restaurante. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece… - Lisa comentó, mirando a su esposo. – Que si no te amara como te amo, este sería el momento perfecto para enamorarme de ti, Rick Hunter.

- ¡Por mi no te detengas! – Rick se rió. – Me gusta que te enamores de mi cada día, Lisa. Porque a decir verdad yo me enamoro más y más de ti a cada momento.

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa se rió, pero la mirada que le lanzó a su piloto la contradijo por completo. - ¿Sabes cuanto te amo, Rick?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Lisa tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le besó los nudillos, provocando que él se estremeciera de placer, de amor y de alegría.

- ¡Más de lo que alguna vez podrías imaginarte, piloto!

- Bueno… podrías intentar demostrármelo esta noche, bonita. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- Y pienso hacerlo. – Lisa comenzó a dar cuenta de su comida. – Pero, lo primero es lo primero.

- ¡Amén a eso!

Rick levantó su copa de agua mineral y Lisa correspondió a aquel brindis. Los dos estaban hambrientos y la comida era excelente, pero había más que solo eso. No sabían si era causa de su propia imaginación o si en verdad habían tenido mala suerte, pero ambos pensaban que la comida que habían comido durante las tres semanas que habían estado separados había sido una comida insípida y francamente mala.

O quizás era simplemente el hecho de que estando juntos todo era perfecto… hasta la comida sabía mejor si era compartida con esa persona tan especial.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas más tarde, Lisa y Rick se adormecían en el sofá de la sala, frente a la chimenea. El piloto estaba parcialmente recostado sobre unos cojines y Lisa se había acurrucado en su pecho. Rick subía y bajaba la mano perezosamente por la espalda de ella mientras que Lisa, por su parte, acariciaba el pecho de su piloto mientras escuchaba el sonido fuerte y rítmico del latir de su corazón.

La noche era oscura y hacía rato que había comenzado a nevar. Pero estando ahí, iluminados por la luz mortecina de la chimenea y uno en brazos del otro, ninguno de los dos sentía frío. Habían estado hablando durante horas, mientras cenaban y aún después. ¡Había tanto que necesitaban decirse después de tres semanas!

Y no era que hubieran estado incomunicados, porque en realidad los dos habían estado hablando por medio del sistema de comunicaciones cada día… varias veces cada día, para ser honestos. Pero aún así, parecía que no habían hablado en años y tenían mucho que compartir.

Pero hacía ya un buen rato que los dos habían quedado en silencio. Era un silencio cómodo y relajante; el silencio que solo puede existir entre dos personas que se aman tanto y que tienen una conexión tan fuerte y profunda, que cuando callan sus corazones hablan por ellos.

Lisa sonrió contra el pecho de Rick cuando sintió que él le besaba suavemente la frente. Se acurrucó aún más contra él y sus ojos se entrecerraron, perdiéndose en la imagen del fuego que ardía frente a ella.

- ¡Había esperado tanto este momento! – Murmuró adormecida.

Otro beso suave en su frente acompañó la respuesta del piloto.

- Yo también, amor… desde que te fuiste lo único en lo que podía pensar era el momento en el que regresarías… ¿No es extraño? Es decir, este año pasamos demasiado tiempo separados… pero estas últimas semanas fueron las peores de todas.

- Lo sé… supongo que fue por eso, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos lejos el uno del otro, estas tres semanas fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, por así decirlo.

- Tienes razón.

- Fue un año difícil, amor… pero ya quedó atrás y te prometo que ya no habrá más separaciones… y si las hay, trataremos de reducirlas al mínimo.

- ¡Más te vale que así sea! – Rick refunfuñó. – De otra manera vas a obligarme a secuestrar a la almirante Hayes y tomarla de rehén hasta que se cumplan mis peticiones de no separarme de ella nunca más.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa soltó una risita divertida. - ¡Te quiero tanto, pilotito loco!

El general Hunter también se rió y aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a besar a Lisa en la frente. Aún antes de que ese beso terminara, ella ya estaba hablando:

- Pensé tanto en ti todos estos días, amor… estuve recordando todos los momentos maravillosos que he pasado a tu lado… la magia que me haces sentir. A veces me quedaba durante horas mirando por los ventanales de la Base Apolo o del Satélite Fábrica, contemplando la Tierra… y pensando en ti. No lo sé, pero tan solo el pensar en que tú estabas ahí, en ese hermoso planeta, esperando por mí…

Lisa no terminó su frase… no hubiera sabido como hacerlo. Además toda elocuencia y pensamientos poéticos fallaban cuando los labios ansiosos de su piloto favorito la silenciaban reclamando los suyos en un beso posesivo y lleno de emoción, de urgencia, de pasión… de necesidad.

La almirante Hayes era una mujer fuerte, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años era que a pesar de toda su fortaleza ella siempre quedaba absolutamente vulnerable ante los ataques amorosos de Rick Hunter. Lisa respondió moviéndose para recostarse completamente sobre el cuerpo de él para profundizar aquel beso y sentir a su piloto en todo su cuerpo.

Rick se movió para quedar completamente tendido de espaldas en el sofá y recibir sobre su cuerpo el peso del cuerpo de Lisa, su tibieza, su suavidad… su paraíso. Cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda de ella y gimió profundamente cuando sintió como su esposa jugueteaba con él, mordiéndole provocativamente el labio inferior para luego besarlo con apasionada ternura.

Después de tres semanas la necesidad y la pasión que ambos sentían ya no podía ser contenida. Ya habían esperado durante mucho tiempo y ya no lo soportaban más. ¡Habían soñado tanto con ese momento sublime en el que los dos estarían juntos nuevamente! Ahora no pensaban desperdiciar un solo segundo de aquella experiencia celestial.

Tras unos minutos de deliciosa tortura, Rick decidió que era momento de hacer pagar a Lisa por aquello. Sin advertencia y sin que ella estuviera preparada para ello, el piloto invirtió posiciones en el sofá, aprisionando el cuerpo pequeño de ella debajo del suyo, pero cuidándose de no incomodarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Lisa suspiró profundamente cuando sintió los labios de Rick besándola apasionadamente en el cuello.

Sin poder evitarlo sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta del piloto, para acariciarle la piel desnuda. Aquello era más de lo que Rick podía resistir en ese estado de completa exaltación sensorial en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho y ansiosa, casi desesperadamente, comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros de Lisa aún más ansiosamente.

Rick sentía que no podría controlarse, que no podría retener ni un segundo más esa necesidad imperiosa y profunda que tenía de su esposa… esa urgencia de fundirse con ella, de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba de tenerla de vuelta. Rick Hunter sentía que moriría irremediablemente si no le hacía el amor a Lisa Hayes… si no se hacía uno solo con ella.

- ¡Rick! – La voz entrecortada de su esposa lo hizo volver levemente a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – Rick jadeó, obligándose a mirar a Lisa a los ojos… esos ojos verdes que ardían con un fuego que amenazaba con reducirlo a cenizas.

- Vamos a la cama, amor…

El piloto sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de ponerse de pie todavía se dio tiempo para besar los labios de Lisa durante unos gloriosos segundos interminables. Luego, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, se puso de pie lenta y casi ceremoniosamente, para después ofrecer su mano a Lisa para ayudarla a que ella misma se incorporara.

Y cuando ella lo hizo y quedó de pie junto a su piloto, él sonrió traviesamente y con un movimiento certero y contundente, levanto a su esposa en brazos. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa, antes de aferrarse al cuello de su piloto y romper a reír.

- ¿Entonces se te antoja el postre, amor? – Rick preguntó con cierto tono sagaz en su voz.

Lisa no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta con palabras. La respuesta era tan obvia que era casi un insulto para ella el que Rick se hubiera atrevido siquiera a proferir semejante cuestionamiento. Tomó el rostro del piloto en sus manos y lo hizo pagar caro su atrevimiento besándolo de tal manera que cuando aquel beso corto pero tan contundente terminó, Rick francamente sintió que sus piernas no podrían soportar el peso que estaban cargando en esos momentos.

La única solución para semejante predicamento fue dirigirse sin pérdida de tiempo a su dormitorio… a ese santuario de amor que esa noche, después de una larga espera, volvería a albergar a esa joven pareja enamorada.

-

* * *

-

El reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a uno de los lados de la cama matrimonial de Rick y Lisa marcaba las 0400 horas y a pesar de que la noche era fría e invitaba a descansar y a acurrucarse debajo de las cobijas, los dos jóvenes que reposaban en la cama permanecían despiertos… o al menos en un estado de duermevela en donde parecían no existir los límites entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los sueños.

Ambos estaban exhaustos… no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así y francamente no les interesaba saberlo. Después de la noche que ambos habían compartido lo único que ellos pedían al cielo era que ese momento se alargara para siempre. No querían siquiera moverse por temor de romper la magia y el encanto de ese instante eterno.

Rick, recostado de espaldas sobre la cama, sostenía en brazos a Lisa que reposaba en su pecho desnudo. La respiración de ambos era aún un tanto agitada y sus corazones latían desbocadamente en el pecho. La expresión que ambos tenían en sus rostros era de una paz, una felicidad y un arrobamiento absoluto.

- Wow… - Finalmente el piloto murmuró aún sin aliento. – Creo que—creo que rompimos nuestro propio record.

Lisa soltó una risita suave y besó a Rick en el pecho, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su costado, su estómago y cualquier lugar que tuvieran a su alcance, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera levemente.

- Somos buenos, ¿no?

- La práctica hace al maestro. – Rick sonrió y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos color miel de su esposa. – Además tú eres fantástica, Lisa… no sé como le haces pero cada vez… ¡Wow!

- Pues tú no estás nada mal tampoco, Rick. – Lisa lo miró a los ojos. – Todavía siento que estoy en órbita a la luna, viendo estrellitas y todo.

- Espero que sea por lo que acaba de suceder aquí y no por tu viaje previo. – El piloto bromeó. – Es decir, no quisiera pensar que soy tan poco memorable que todavía piensas que estas en la Base Apolo o algo así… digo, por eso de la luna y las estrellitas.

- ¡Eres un bobo! – Lisa lo castigó apretándole juguetonamente la nariz. – En estos momentos apenas y puedo recordar mi nombre… y tú eres el culpable.

- Bueno, al menos recuerdas el mío… - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Lo pronunciaste muchas veces en los últimos minutos.

Lisa sonrió y se estiró para besar a Rick en los labios. Fue un beso suave, lento, tierno. Un beso que parecía ser el cierre de oro perfecto para una noche de amor sin límites… _parecía_ al menos, porque Rick Hunter tenía otros planes.

- Lisa… - Susurró contra sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Sé que estás cansada y que quizás quieras descansar ahora pero—

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios al sentir las reacciones que aquel beso habían provocado en el cuerpo de Rick… era cierto que estaba algo cansada, pero era más fuerte el deseo que aún sentía por su piloto y esa necesidad infinita de volver a hacerlo suyo… de volver a ser poseída por aquel hombre al que adoraba.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para descansar… - Lisa susurró, inclinándose para besar al piloto en los labios.

- ¿Entonces… quieres…? – Rick le sonrió ansiosamente, sintiendo que el deseo y el amor le nublaban los ojos.

- Contigo siempre, piloto… _siempre_.

Rick sonrió una sonrisa predadora… sonrisa que pronto se contagió a los labios de Lisa Hayes. Si ellos habían pensado que aquella noche de pasión había terminado, habían estado muy equivocados. Cuando comenzaron a besarse ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido antes habían sido apenas los preliminares… y lo que venía era el evento principal.

El fuego que ardía entre ellos esa noche hubiera sido capaz de derretir instantáneamente aquel manto blanco de nieve que cubría la Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick descansaba con Lisa en sus brazos. Hacía rato que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida después de esa sesión de amor que se había extendido durante casi toda la noche. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha curvaba levemente los labios del piloto, quien no podía dejar de agradecer al cielo el hecho de que Lisa Hayes, su esposa, estuviera en sus brazos una vez más.

- Lo soñé cada noche. – Rick pensó, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el techo y sus brazos acurrucaban a Lisa. – Desde que te fuiste, amor… desde el momento en que subiste a ese SC-27 comencé a soñar con el momento en que te tendría de vuelta… te soné cada noche que estuviste ausente… pensé en ti a cada momento del día. ¡Bienvenida a casa, mi vida!

El piloto miró a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos y sin poderse contener la besó en la frente, dejando que sus labios bajaran por su nariz, sus ojos y finalmente sus labios. Lisa se movió un poco pero no despertó, aunque Rick se sintió enternecido cuando ella pronunció su nombre en sueños y sonrió angelicalmente al sentir las caricias de él.

- ¿Será posible que te ame tanto, Lisa Hayes? – Rick sonrió conmovido, acariciando el rostro de su esposa con su dedo. - ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa!

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Rick no hizo otra cosa que contemplar el rostro perfecto de su esposa, concentrarse en sentir su calor y su aroma inundándole los sentidos y acariciarla con ternura y un amor que no parecía conocer límites. Él sentía que podría pasar la vida entera contemplándola dormir, vigilando su sueño, cuidándola y manteniéndola así, segura y protegida a su lado.

Sin embargo el día había sido pesado y la noche que había pasado con ella lo había dejado embriagado de amor pero físicamente exhausto… aunque era una buena clase de cansancio, eso había que admitirlo.

Los ojos del piloto comenzaron a cerrarse, por más esfuerzos que hacía por mantenerlos abiertos. Finalmente sintió que no podía luchar más contra aquello… y a decir verdad necesitaba urgentemente de ese descanso tan ansiado. Lo último que hizo antes de entregarse al sueño fue plantar un besito suave y tierno en los labios de Lisa y murmurarle que la amaba.

Ella se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de su esposo y Rick sonrió, dejándose finalmente vencer por el sueño y agradeciendo a la vida el que le hubiera dado algo en que creer y algo por que luchar… que le había enviado a un ángel que lo amaba y que lo había hecho el dueño, el _único dueño_ del amor de Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por la cálida recepción que le dieron al prólogo de esta historia. Sinceramente me sorprendieron todas las respuestas que llegaron. Eso siempre es motivante para quien escribe y sobre todo es un compromiso de tratar de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera que se puedan. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

- Quiero agradecer, una vez más, a mi Beta Mal Theisman, no solo por su trabajo revisando esta historia y manteniendo el hilo de la misma, sino además por haberme permitido utilizar en este capítulo algunos de los lugares que él creó para su excelente opera prima "_Momentos de Decisión_", es decir el Lago Memorial, las Cabañas Lakeview y el pueblo de Kurtland. Y también por esos anuncios no-pagados de "_Vientos de Eternidad_" que ha estado incluyendo en su actual saga "_Renacimiento_". ¡Muchas gracias, colega!

- Y sin más que agregar, nos veremos en dos semanas. ¡Mucha suerte para todos y que tengan días excelentes!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	3. Clima Tormentoso

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**-**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO II**

**CLIMA TORMENTOSO**

**-**

El trabajo en la Base Militar Macross jamás parecía terminar. A pesar de que durante la ausencia de la almirante Hayes sus colaboradores más cercanos habían hecho un excelente trabajo manteniendo todo al día, aún así el trabajo se había amontonado para ella, sobre todo considerando que el año estaba por terminar y había muchos asuntos administrativos y burocráticos que deberían ser resueltos antes del fin de año.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que la misión espacial de la almirante Hayes había terminado. Diez días agotadores, de interminables horas de oficina y de pilas de papeles que parecían no tener fin. Diez días en los que Lisa Hayes había ratificado su firme creencia de que el trabajo burocrático era sin duda el purgatorio en el que los militares se purificaban de los pecados que habían cometido en esta vida… y en unas diez anteriores.

Durante días el trabajo no había cesado entre las asignaciones de presupuesto, la revisión de los reportes anuales de las diferentes dependencias y departamentos que conformaban la UN SPACY, la redacción del borrador preliminar del segundo reporte de actividades anuales que ella tendría que presentar en Ciudad Monumento a fines de enero, la revisión concienzuda de los anteproyectos de la Base Stonehenge en Marte y la Estación Espacial New Frontier, el reporte de avances del Proyecto de Migración Espacial y su visita al Satélite Fábrica y a la Estación Lunar Apolo… eso sin contar los asuntos menos aparatosos pero igualmente importantes que surgían a diario en la dirección de la SPACY. ¡Era un trabajo monumental!

Eran momentos como aquellos cuando la almirante Lisa Hayes le agradecía al cielo y a quien la escuchará allá arriba, por haberle enviado a un grupo de colaboradores tan eficaces. El que Rick Hunter estuviera al frente de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales de la UN SPACY definitivamente aligeraba el trabajo de Lisa. El general Hunter era su hombre de confianza – no podría ser de otra manera – y el saber que él estaba al frente de la dirección, gestiones y organización de la UNSAF le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Y el que la teniente primera Kelly Hickson estuviera al frente de la recientemente creada Secretaría Particular del Almirantazgo, o como comúnmente se le denominaba, la Ayudantía, era otra de las cosas que hacía que Lisa se sintiera segura y apoyada en todo momento. Ella confiaba plenamente en su asistente personal y además sabía que no había nadie más capaz que Kelly Hickson para hacerse cargo de su agenda y de sus compromisos oficiales… incluso su asistente siempre la sorprendía yendo un poco más allá.

Lisa realmente no sabía que haría sin Kelly incluso para arreglar su agenda personal. Aquella chiquilla era una artista cuando se trataba de empatar horarios, de organizar actividades y de sacar siempre el trabajo en tiempo y forma. Con su aspecto aniñado y su apariencia traviesa y juguetona, la teniente Hickson era toda una profesional de la organización.

Y después estaba el comodoro Carlos Azueta, el jefe de su Estado Mayor. Aquel hombre serio y responsable, de carácter apacible y mirada serena que era el encargado de someter a consideración de la almirante la información y los elementos de juicio necesarios para que ella pudiera tomar las decisiones pertinentes sobre los asuntos relativos a la seguridad y apoyo logístico de sus actividades diarias.

Era el comodoro Azueta quien se encargaba de su seguridad, de la ejecución de las actividades diarias del almirantazgo y de los servicios conexos que se hacían necesarios para el buen desarrollo de las mismas. Carlos Alberto Azueta era un hombre que había gozado de la amistad y la confianza del almirante Donald Hayes en sus lejanos días de servicio en las Fuerzas Aliadas del Pacífico.

Durante la Operación Clarión se había ganado la amistad y confianza del general Rick Hunter y ahora, bajo las órdenes de la almirante Lisa Hayes, el comodoro estaba demostrando que era un militar consumado y un hombre de honor.

Lisa se sentía satisfecha y agradecida al saber que esas tres personas siempre estaban a su lado para cumplir con sus deberes de almirante de la UN SPACY. En ella confiaba en ellos con su vida y sabía que jamás traicionarían esa confianza que ella había ciegamente depositado en ellos… eran su equipo de colaboradores más cercanos y quienes la ayudaban a mantener los engranajes de la SPACY funcionando a la perfección.

Sin embargo ellos habían demostrado que la lealtad y el compromiso que sentían hacía Lisa Hayes iba mucho más allá del simple terreno profesional… ellos se preocupaban por la almirante Hayes y siempre mantenían un ojo vigilante en ella, tratando de tenerla siempre segura y protegida en todo aspecto.

Y era por eso que esa mañana del 20 de diciembre, la teniente primera Kelly Hickson caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Lisa, quien lucía pálida y un poco maltrecha. Kelly la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones de su oficina.

- ¿Se siente mejor, almirante? – Kelly preguntó, mientras servicialmente le acercaba un vaso de agua que Lisa rechazó.

- Sí, estoy bien… fue solo un malestar pasajero.

- No lo sé, Lisa. – Kelly habló con más familiaridad. – Creo que algo no está bien… deberías ir a ver al médico, lo digo en serio.

- Kelly, tú sabes como traemos los horarios y la agenda del día… dudo mucho que tengamos tiempo para comer; no puedo darme el lujo de escaparme a ver al médico.

- Podemos retrasar algunas citas pendientes y reagendarlas para el lunes. – Kelly se apresuró a revisar su agenda. – No creo que haya problema si llamo a—

- ¡Estoy bien! – Lisa insistió con algo de molestia. – Es solo que algo que comí no me cayó muy bien, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

- ¿Y el dolor de estómago?

- Es simplemente _ese tiempo del mes_. – Lisa minimizó el problema, sacudiendo su mano en el aire. – Ahora, volviendo a—

- ¡Lisa! – Kelly insistió, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su superior. – Es decir, almirante… es en serio, me preocupa. Cuando regresamos de la Base Apolo decías que era por el viaje espacial, que te sentías algo cansada y que la comida no te había caído bien… pero ya pasaron diez días y—

- Diez días que hemos pasado encerradas aquí en la oficina, trabajando de sol a sol y comiendo a deshoras… - Lisa se defendió. – Creo que después de todo Rick tiene razón, la comida del comedor de la base sabe a zapato… ¿Sabes Kelly? Creo que sería una buena inversión el que ahora que estamos preparando los presupuestos programáticos para el año que viene, invirtamos un poco en enviar a Madame Butterfly a tomar unas clases de cocina.

Lisa sonrió ante su propia broma, pero aquello no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Kelly, quien seguía observándola con una mirada inquisitiva. La almirante suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio.

- ¡Ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas!

- Almirante, usted sabe que me preocupo por usted… y soy quien más tiempo ha pasado con usted en estos días, he visto que no se siente del todo bien.

- Kelly, tú sabes mejor que nadie que antes de salir en nuestro viaje espacial nos sometimos a esos exámenes médicos… y tú mejor que nadie sabes que mis resultados en esos exámenes fueron perfectos.

- Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa… ¿Qué tal si durante le viaje atrapó algún virus… no sé, algún bicho espacial o algo?

- _Bicho espacial_… - Lisa se rió suavemente, mientras comenzaba a firmar algunos documentos. – Kelly, te lo digo en serio, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.

- Pues entonces me parece que lo más prudente es que le haga saber al general Hunter que su esposa se ha sentido algo enferma y que se rehúsa a ir al médico.

Lisa levantó su mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando y cuando Kelly vio los ojos de su almirante, abiertos como platos y observándola fijamente supo que solo había dos opciones: o había ganado aquella batalla o estaba a punto de ser asesinada.

- ¡No! – Lisa remarcó categóricamente. – Rick tiene demasiado trabajo y demasiadas presiones y preocupaciones tal y como están las cosas… lo último que deseo es preocuparlo más… Kelly, te prohíbo terminantemente que le digas sobre esto. ¿Me escuchas?

- Pero…

- ¡Considérelo una orden, teniente Hickson!

- Sí, almirante. – Refunfuñó su joven asistente.

Un toquido suave a la puerta puso punto final a aquella discusión que de otra manera hubiera podido haberse prolongado por horas. La almirante Hayes le respondió al visitante que podía entrar y ninguna de las dos mujeres se sorprendió cuando el comodoro Azueta apareció en la oficina. Después de todo solo había dos personas que podían ir a buscar a la almirante a esas horas… y una de esas dos personas jamás se tomaba la molestia de llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Azueta saludó formalmente. – La teniente Hickson me pasó esta mañana la agenda de sus actividades programadas hasta fin de año. Las estuve revisando y solamente quería que usted le diera el visto bueno a estos reportes… son sobre la logística de dichas actividades.

Diciendo eso colocó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Lisa, quien de inmediato se apresuró a abrirlo y revisar los documentos ahí contenidos. Azueta era siempre directo y preciso en sus reportes, por lo que siempre eran rápidos de leer y de comprender. Lisa asintió mientras pasaba las hojas.

- Comodoro, - Kelly habló. – ¿Tendrá algunos minutos para que revisemos entonces la agenda ya con la logística y todo? Así puedo ir preparando las fichas técnicas y los requerimientos para enviarlos al departamento de servicios generales.

Azueta miró su reloj y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Tengo una reunión con el general Hunter y el coronel Sidar en media hora, pero podemos revisar la agenda ahora mismo, teniente.

- Me parece excelente. – Kelly sonrió y miró su agenda electrónica. – Por cierto, almirante Hayes, tiene una reunión con la arquitecta Galland en 10 minutos.

- ¿La restauradora del museo? – Lisa levantó su mirada y sonrió.

- Esa misma… quien estará a cargo del proyecto de restauración de la Residencia Hayes. ¿La hago pasar en cuanto llegue?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa sonrió y le entregó la carpeta a Azueta. – Comodoro, antes de que se retire, solo necesito que me haga llegar una carpeta informativa sobre…

Mientras Lisa seguía hablando con Azueta, la teniente Hickson se retiró de la oficina sin siquiera ser sentida por sus oficiales superiores, quienes se habían enfrascado en el tema que Lisa tenía que consultar con su asesor.

Diez minutos más tarde Kelly volvió a entrar a la oficina para comunicarle a la almirante Hayes que la arquitecta Galland ya se encontraba en la sala de espera.

- Bien… - Azueta se puso de pie y tomó algunos documentos y carpetas de encima del escritorio de Lisa. – Yo me encargo de esto, almirante… pasaré a verla poco más tarde y le traeré la información que solicitó.

- ¡Muchas gracias, comodoro!

El comodoro hizo un saludo militar y solicitó autorización para retirarse. Pero Kelly, quien tenía que ir con él a revisar los asuntos relacionados con la agenda de la almirante, se quedó algo rezagada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kelly? ¿Algo más que esté pendiente?

- No… - Kelly balbuceó. – Bueno, sí…

La teniente se acercó al escritorio de Lisa y colocó frente a ella una tarjetita en donde había manuscrito algunas palabras: "_Sábado 21 de diciembre – 0800 horas – En ayunas"._

- ¿Qué es esto? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Es una cita médica con la doctora Mikhailova para mañana.

- Pero…

Lisa comenzó a protestar indignadamente, pero Kelly la silenció, imponiendo por una vez su voz sobre la de la almirante, arriesgándose con eso a una muerte lenta y dolorosa… pero en esos momentos aquello no parecía importarle.

- Sé que es sábado y todo… pero Tanya dijo que podía verte a esas horas… este es el trato, almirante: yo no le diré nada al general Hunter de sus malestares si usted va a esa cita médica. De lo contrario me veré obligada a informarle al general de todo este asunto. ¿Qué dice?

- ¿Sabes que esto es coerción hacia sus superiores, teniente Hickson?

- Sí, también se le llama chantaje, almirante… aunque yo prefiero pensar que estamos negociando… haciendo un trato, por así decirlo.

- ¡No es justo!

- Nope, no lo es. – Kelly se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó a Lisa una mirada acusadora. – Pero una de mis obligaciones como su asistente el ocuparme de su bienestar personal… así que almirante, puede enviarme a corte marcial si quiere, pero en mi defensa habrá que argumentar que solo estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes más sagrados y fundamentales y estoy lista para afrontar las consecuencias… hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para morir.

- ¡No tiene caso! – Lisa suspiró y levantó sus manos al cielo. - ¡Con ustedes jamás puedo ganar! ¿Sabías que te están saliendo los peores genes del ADN de tu primo?

La sonrisa que Kelly le dedicó a su oficial superior le dejó saber que su asistente lo sabía e incluso estaba orgullosa de ello. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y metió la nota en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

- ¡De acuerdo! Tenemos un trato entonces… ahora solo tengo que inventar una mentira para justificar el hecho de que vendré a la base en una mañana de sábado… Rick sabe que para mi los fines de semana son sagrados.

- No te preocupes, Lisa… ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero es en serio, me preocupas y voy a estar más tranquila sabiendo que fuiste a ver a la doctora Tanya.

- Gracias, Kelly. – Sonrió Lisa. – Por todo.

- ¡De nada! – La teniente hizo un saludo militar juguetón. – Ahora me retiro, te están esperando y el comodoro Azueta ya debe estarse impacientando por mi retraso. Haré pasar a la arquitecta Galland de inmediato.

Kelly salió de la oficina y Lisa sonrió cálidamente.

- ¡Está loca! – Pensó. – Pero admito que es una loca bastante sensata…

-

* * *

-

En el vestíbulo de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, una joven mujer de unos 35 años de edad esperaba pacientemente mientras que a su lado en el sofá se amontonaban varios planos y una enorme carpeta llena de papeles.

Cuando Kelly Hickson salió de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, el comodoro Azueta esperaba pacientemente de pie junto al ventanal que dominaba parte de la Base Militar y el Lago Gloval. Azueta miró a Kelly y ella levantó las cejas y dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones, como si se estuviera reponiendo de una lucha difícil

- ¿Todo en orden, teniente?

- Ahora lo está, comodoro Azueta… arquitecta Galland, pase por favor, la almirante Hayes la está esperando.

La aludida se puso de pie y sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que casi como reflejo los dos militares le regresaran la sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias, teniente! Comodoro, con su permiso…

- ¡Adelante! – Azueta caballerosamente abrió la puerta de la oficina de Lisa para permitirle el acceso. – Bien, tengo la reunión en 20 minutos, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que despachemos este asunto de la agenda de la almirante, teniente Hickson. Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.

- ¡A la orden, comodoro Azueta!

La oficina del comodoro Azueta estaba bastante próxima a la de la almirante Hayes. En cuanto entraron al recibidor, la sargento Sainz, secretaria particular del comodoro, una mujer madura con gran experiencia en el trabajo administrativo de las fuerzas armadas, los recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Algún mensaje, Mary? – Azueta preguntó con familiaridad.

Después de todo la sargento María Sainz había sido su asistente personal desde que él había llegado a Ciudad Macross a encargarse de la dirección de la entonces recién formada Academia Militar.

- Sí, señor. – La sargento tomó una libreta de notas y procedió a informarle de los mensajes que tenía para él. – Hablaron de la Subjefatura Administrativa, pidiendo la relación de servicios y recursos que necesitarán para las actividades de la almirante la semana que viene.

- Diles que en una hora les haré llegar el oficio ya detallando actividades y requerimientos técnicos para lo que resta del año.

- Sí, señor… y tiene un mensaje de la Subjefatura Operativa… les urge que se comunique con ellos, pero no dijeron para que.

- De acuerdo, yo los llamo. ¿Es todo?

- Todos los asuntos oficiales, señor… ya en asuntos personales, habló el teniente Azueta.

Los ojos claros del comodoro parecieron iluminarse y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Kelly no pudo menos que sonreír al ver aquel espontáneo y fugaz brote de alegría en el rostro siempre ecuánime del comodoro.

- ¿Qué noticias me tiene de mi hijo Nicolás?

- Comodoro, su hijo me pidió que le avisara que estará llegando a Ciudad Macross entre hoy y mañana para pasar con usted las fiestas navideñas… me informó que tiene licencia hasta el año nuevo. Solo está esperando que confirmen su vuelo desde Ciudad Onogi. Dijo que se mantendrá en contacto para informarle de su llegada.

- ¡Me parece perfecto! – Azueta recuperó su neutralidad. – Y si eso es todo, voy a revisar unos documentos con la teniente Hickson… en 20 minutos tengo una reunión con la UNSAF.

- ¿Quiere que prepare alguna sala de reuniones para eso, comodoro?

- No hace falta, Mary… los recibiré en mi oficina. Hágalos pasar en cuanto lleguen, independientemente de que la teniente Hickson se haya retirado o no.

- ¡Así será, señor!

- ¡Ah, y una cosa más! Llame al capitán Bonnefoy del Archivo… dígale que necesito verlo en mi oficina en… ¿A qué hora tengo tiempo en mi agenda?

- A las 1630 horas está libre, comodoro. – Mary revisó la agenda. – Pero tiene una videoconferencia con Ciudad Monumento a las 1700 horas, por lo de la logística del viaje de la almirante Hayes en enero.

- Está bien, dígale a Bonnefoy que no tardaré mucho… que lo veré a las 1630 horas.

- Sí, señor.

El comodoro Azueta abrió la puerta de su oficina y le indicó a la teniente Hickson que entrara. Tenían algunos minutos para darle una última revisión a la agenda de la almirante Hayes antes de que la reunión con el general Hunter y el coronel Sidar comenzara… el trabajo intenso de los últimos días del año continuaba implacablemente en el Edificio del Almirantazgo.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina de la almirante Hayes, la arquitecta Jessica Galland, de la Universidad de Macross se encontraba frente a la jefa máxima de la rama espacial de las fuerzas de defensa de la Tierra.

Jesse Galland tenía referencias a cerca de Lisa Hayes. Ella había colaborado en algunos aspectos arquitectónicos de la adecuación del Museo Donald Hayes hacía un par de años. Sin embargo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en persona a esa mujer que, sin duda alguna, era una de las figuras femeninas mejor conocidas del mundo.

Por supuesto que Jesse la conocía por haber visto su fotografía en periódicos y revistas y por las entrevistas y programas periodísticos que pasaban por televisión. Pero la arquitecta Galland jamás imagino que en persona Lisa Hayes fuera una mujer de aspecto tan menudo y frágil… y a la vez de una presencia tan imponente.

Pero sobre todo, Jesse jamás imaginó que la almirante Hayes resultara ser una persona tan cálida, amable y simpática. Cuando su jefe el Dr. Braulio Salcedo, quien había sido restaurador en jefe del Museo Hayes, la había asignado como responsable del proyecto de restauración de la Residencia Hayes, Jesse había recibido la asignación con emoción pero a la vez con algo de temor. No sabía que esperar de la almirante Hayes y por lo que había escuchado era una mujer fuerte a la que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran bien y a la primera.

Jesse siempre esperó encontrarse con una oficial militar dura, distante y un tanto agresiva… no con esa mujer sonriente que, visiblemente emocionada, observaba los planos y las proyecciones computarizadas que la arquitecta le estaba mostrando.

- Sin ser una experta en el tema de la arquitectura, me parece que su proyecto de restauración es perfecto, arquitecta Galland. – Lisa comentó al fin y señaló una de las imágenes virtuales en la laptop de Jesse. – Esta casa… así como aparece aquí… es tal y como la recuerdo en mi niñez.

Jesse sonrió, conforme con su trabajo y emocionada al escuchar las palabras de Lisa. Asintió con la cabeza y le mostró algunos detalles de la proyección virtual que la almirante le señalaba.

- Estuve estudiando el estilo arquitectónico de la casa, almirante. No he podido ir a hacer una inspección de sitio todavía, así que me he basado en planos y fotografías. Quizás estos diseños varíen un poco después de que haga una visita de prospección, pero no creo que demasiado. La casa es una típica propiedad rural de finales del diecinueve. Así que los elementos que había perdido en su fisonomía los recuperé virtualmente utilizando elementos típicos de la época.

- ¡Me parece que el trabajo es excelente, arquitecta…!

- Jesse, almirante… puede llamarme Jesse. En realidad no soy muy afecta a las formalidades.

- En tal caso tú llámame Lisa… - La almirante sonrió. – Y Jesse, tengo que agradecerte… viendo estas imágenes, aunque sean virtuales, construidas con un programa de computadora y todo eso, bueno—me has transportado a mi infancia. Esta casa guarda en ella muchos recuerdos y mucha historia… la historia misma de mi familia se encuentra entre esos muros.

- Lo sé, alm—Lisa. Y es por eso que mi equipo y yo estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por hacer un buen proyecto. En enero esperamos poder hacer un viaje a la residencia y yo creo que a más tardar a principios del mes de febrero tendría ya el anteproyecto terminado… sería cuestión de que lo aprobaras, de tramitar los permisos necesarios, asignar recursos…

- ¿Y para cuando comenzarían a trabajar?

- Bueno… ya estamos trabajando. – Jesse sonrió. – Pero el trabajo ya en sitio… me imagino que para mediados de marzo o principios de abril.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por unos momentos ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio y la almirante tuvo la oportunidad de observar con detenimiento a la arquitecta que sería responsable de devolverle a la Residencia Hayes su esplendor de antaño.

Jessica Galland era una mujer joven; no pasaba de los 35 años, aunque aparentaba un poco menos. Era una mujer de aspecto sano, atlética y por lo que Lisa había visto, bastante activa. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos cafés brillaban con la emoción de estar mostrándole a Lisa el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo.

La almirante Hayes pensó que si bien Jesse era una mujer que en realidad no llamaba la atención por su físico (ni por su manera de vestir, sobria y conservadora, pues llevaba unos jeans y un saco color marrón), era sin duda una mujer que llamaba la atención por la pasión que podía verse en su mirada y la alegría que transmitía con su sonrisa.

Lisa recordó que cuando el tema de la restauración de la Residencia Hayes había salido a colación, el Dr. Salcedo le había dicho que pensaba poner al frente del proyecto a una colaboradora que era bastante apasionada de su trabajo y enamorada de su profesión. Le aseguró a Lisa que no habría nadie mejor para ese trabajo… y cuando ella revisó el currículum de la arquitecta Galland se sorprendió por el historial académico y la experiencia laboral que ella tenía.

Lisa había esperado encontrarse con una persona de mucho más edad… y para ser sincera, de un carácter agrio y actitud autosuficiente. Pero su sorpresa había sido bastante agradable al encontrarse con una mujer sencilla y accesible.

- Creo que nos entenderemos bien, Jesse. – Lisa finalmente comentó.

- Yo también lo creo, Lisa.

- En estos días traigo la agenda bastante complicada, sin embargo me gustaría que nos reuniéramos quizás a cenar después del fin de año… en realidad quisiera que mi esposo revisara todo este material también.

- A mi me agradaría bastante, almirante… es decir, Lisa. Por lo pronto voy a dejarte este paquete con todos los adelantos del proyecto. Así el general Hunter puede irlos revisando junto con us—contigo.

- Me parece excelente. – Lisa recibió el paquete que le entregó la arquitecta. – Además me gustaría revisar todo este material con calma.

- En ese caso, quedo a tus órdenes, Lisa. Y no te quito más tiempo… sé que eres una mujer sumamente ocupada.

La arquitecta se puso de pie y la almirante la imitó, extendiendo la mano para recibir el apretón de manos que Jesse le ofrecía.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Jesse. Y te aseguro que estaremos en contacto. Queda pendiente esa cena en casa.

- Así será, almirante—Lisa.

Jesse recogió sus cosas, se echó su bolsa de mensajero al hombro, sus planos y carpetas debajo de un brazo y le sonrió amigablemente a Lisa antes de retirarse de la oficina, mientras se despedía de ella con un movimiento de mano y le deseaba los buenos días.

Al verse sola, Lisa volvió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de recepciones que tenía en su oficina y suspiró profundamente mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos por unos momentos. Después, de manera casi inconsciente, su mano se deslizó dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme y tomó la nota que Kelly le había entregado antes de retirarse.

- Mañana a las 8 de la mañana… ¿Y cómo demonios espera Kelly que pueda escabullirme de casa sin que Rick sospeche algo?

Lisa volvió a colocar el papelito de vuelta en su bolsillo y suspiró con cierta frustración. Miró hacia la ventana y sacudió la cabeza.

- Quizás sería mejor que le dijera a Rick que me he sentido algo mal y—

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, como desechando dicha idea antes de que siquiera terminara de formarse. Reflexionó en silencio durante algunos minutos y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

- No quiero preocuparlo, ya suficientes problemas tiene con todo el trabajo que el pobre trae encima. Además no creo que sea nada grave… al menos espero que no sea nada grave… bueno, quizás Kelly tenga razón y sea mejor que vaya a ver a Tanya.

Lisa decidió que no se torturaría más con ese asunto. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la carpeta que Jesse le había dejado y la puso sobre su regazo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio la reconstrucción virtual que la arquitecta había hecho de su casa familiar y por un momento… por un fugaz e íntimo momento, permitió que los recuerdos de su infancia la invadieran y que su mente volviera a esos días felices que había pasado en esa vieja casona con sus padres, hacía ya tantos ayeres.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina del comodoro Azueta una reunión muy diferente se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos. El joven general Hunter podía ser muy diestro y experimentado en asuntos de práctica militar, pero tenía que admitir que los asuntos burocráticos todavía le causaban problemas… eso sin mencionar que también le causaban jaquecas.

Hacía ya más de una hora que el comodoro Azueta, el coronel Sidar y el general Hunter estaban reunidos analizando algunos asuntos administrativos de la UNSAF. Los minutos se hacían eternos y las soluciones se complicaban demasiado. Por fortuna para los dos veteranos pilotos de combate que dirigían las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales, el comodoro Azueta tenía mucho más experiencia que ellos en la administración militar.

- A mi lo único que me preocupa, en el corto plazo, - Sidar estaba comentando. – Es que ya tenemos un escuadrón listo y preparado para ser actualizado a VF4.

- No te preocupes por eso, coronel. – Azueta le respondió pacientemente. – Los recursos para llevar a cabo las actualizaciones a VF4 de cinco escuadrones más ya están etiquetados desde el año pasado en el presupuesto programático de la entonces RDF. Cuando se hizo el cambio de denominación a UN SPACY esos recursos se mantuvieron tal y como estaban asignados.

- ¿Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello? – Rick preguntó, haciendo algunas notas en su libreta. - ¿Puedo descartar ese asunto de mi lista de pendientes y olvidarme de ello?

- ¡Absolutamente! – Azueta asintió. – El contrato ya está firmado con las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom desde hace casi dos años, así que no te preocupes por ello, general. Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de la fusión de Stonewell Bellcom con las Industrias Shinnakasu?

- Al parecer se va a consolidar en las siguientes semanas. – Rick respondió sin dejar de hacer algunas anotaciones. – Pero no hemos tenido noticias concretas al respecto. Hace rato que no veo a David Stonewell… ha estado muy ocupado en el Consejo del Gobierno Provisional.

- ¿Sigue representando a Nueva Montreal?

- Sí, - Rick cerró su carpeta y miró a Sidar. – Aunque también está asignado a algunas comisiones técnicas del consejo.

- Y con las elecciones del próximo año… - Sidar lanzó un silbido largo. – Creo que va a ser todo un espectáculo de lucha libre.

- Va a ser una lucha de poder. – Azueta asintió. – Me parece que se están precipitando con esta decisión. Es decir, es bueno que se llame a elecciones y es bueno que se elija al Canciller y a los Gobernadores Regionales… pero no creo que el tiempo sea el correcto. Pienso que antes de una elección de ese nivel se deberían de fortalecer los gobiernos municipales y regionales. Y definitivamente no creo que sea una buena estrategia el que se vayan a elegir gobernadores y Canciller simultáneamente. Pienso que los políticos se van a lanzar como lobos hambrientos sobre una vaca flaca.

- El nombre de Nathan Weidenseld sigue sonando fuerte como candidato a Canciller. – Sidar opinó. – No conozco a ese tipo, pero he escuchado que es un revoltoso y un agitador.

- ¡Y no te imaginas cuanto! – Azueta susurró casi por lo bajo.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Conozco a los de su clase y es suficiente para mí. – Replicó categóricamente el comodoro y se apresuró a enfocar el tema. – General Hunter, quería hablarle sobre el proyecto del Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales. ¿Tiene algún avance al respecto?

- Todavía no, comodoro… - Rick admitió. – El proyecto lo estoy armando con el apoyo de los capitanes Sterling… es un proyecto que tengo proyectado tener listo para inicios del próximo año. Yo le informaré oportunamente de los avances que se tengan al respecto.

Azueta asintió con la cabeza e hizo algunas anotaciones en su agenda electrónica. Rick se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar:

- Hay algo que también debemos resolver… sobre la asignación del capitán Max Sterling como el nuevo Jefe de Grupos Aéreos de la UNSAF.

- El oficio correspondiente ya fue recibido por la almirante Hayes, general. Solo estamos a la espera de su autorización y en cuanto la tenga se la haré llegar oportunamente.

- Se lo agradecería mucho, comodoro. – Rick dudó un poco, pero continuó hablando. – Con todo el trabajo que tenemos en estas oficinas me parece que es egoísta y hasta tonto el querer conservar esa comisión para mi mismo. Y no hay nadie más preparado para asumir esa responsabilidad que Max.

- Absolutamente de acuerdo. – Sidar asintió.

- Aunque… - Rick tartamudeó. – Espero que se autorice la petición que hice… respecto a que yo pueda conservar el Skull-1 como mi aeronave de servicio… después de todo yo también tengo que volar y supervisar a mis escuadrones en el aire.

- No creo que haya ningún problema con eso, general. – Azueta sonrió comprensivo. – Y me parece que eso es todo por el día de hoy.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! – Rick se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento y levantó sus brazos teatralmente hacia lo alto.

El coronel Sidar se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un frigobar que estaba empotrado en un mueble de madera en una de las esquinas de la oficina, mientras Azueta seguía haciendo algunas anotaciones.

- ¿Puedo tomar una botella de agua, comodoro?

- Adelante, coronel…

- ¿No quieres algo de beber, Rick?

- Estoy bien, Joe.

Un breve silencio se hizo en la oficina. El coronel Sidar se ocupó en observar el surtido de bebidas con las que el comodoro tenía surtido su frigobar: agua pura, agua mineral, jugos, incluso un cartón de leche. Rick miró a Azueta, quien tan absorto como estaba en lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo, no se percató de esa mirada curiosa que el general Hunter le estaba lanzando.

- Comodoro… yo—

- ¿Qué sucede, general?

- Yo… - Rick respiró profundamente, como para darse valor ante lo que estaba por decir. – Solo quería disculparme contigo.

- ¿Disculparte… conmigo? – Azueta lo miró, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería su amigo. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… por lo que ocurrió el otro día… es decir, sé que no debí de haberme metido en temas que obviamente son muy personales… me refiero a aquella vez que te pregunté sobre tu esposa y todo eso… no quise traerte malos recuerdos y creo que te debo una disculpa, eso es todo.

El coronel Sidar, con una botella de agua en la mano, regresó a ocupar su lugar. Obviamente no sabía de qué estaban hablando sus compañeros, pero decidió que valía la pena enterarse de ello… si a ellos no les molestaba.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rick! En realidad no tienes nada de que disculparte.

- Es que sentí que me había metido en terreno espinoso y bueno—no fue mi intención.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó inocentemente Sidar, mirando al comodoro.

- ¡Joe! – Rick lo reprendió.

- ¡Está bien! – Azueta sonrió comprensivo, aunque era obvio que aquel tema no le resultaba particularmente cómodo. – No se preocupen… no quiero que piensen que soy un tipo misterioso que quiere ocultar su pasado… no es el caso.

- Azueta, no tienes que hacer esto si no—

- No te preocupes, Rick… ustedes dos son jóvenes y tienen a sus esposas… en tu caso Joe, tienes también a tus hijos… yo un día tuve a mi esposa y una hermosa familia pero—pero los perdí y no me gustaría que ustedes cometieran los mismos errores que yo cometí. Porque si bien no puedo remediarlos, al menos puedo compartir mi experiencia con ustedes… si les interesa saber.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Joe insistió. - ¿Fue durante la Guerra? Creo que no hubo una sola persona en el mundo que saliera ilesa de la Lluvia de la Muerte… algunos tuvimos heridas físicas… otros tuvieron heridas morales que son más difíciles de sanar.

El siempre reservado comodoro Azueta asintió levemente y miró hacia la pared de su oficina, donde unos antiguos mapas marítimos decoraban el lugar. Sus ojos parecieron humedecerse levemente al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar.

- Perdí a dos de mis hijos durante la Lluvia de la Muerte… Pablo murió en servicio en el Destructor Hércules que había sido asignado como parte de los refuerzos enviados por la Fuerza Naval del Pacífico a Alaska… mi hija, Gabriela… a ella tenía tiempo que no la veía, pero supe que también murió durante ese ataque.

- ¿Dónde estaba ella? – Rick preguntó con inocultable turbación en su voz.

- No lo sé. – Azueta se encogió de hombros. – En enero del 2007 habían concluido las Guerras de Unificación y yo fui asignado a la Guarnición Militar Revillagigedo que había sobrevivido a los ataques de los grupos separatistas en el Pacífico. La base principal se encontraba en el Monte Evermann, pero en los años siguientes logramos construir una Base Naval completa con los escasos recursos que teníamos, la Base Humboldt que estuvo bajo mi comando hasta hace dos años…

- Cuando vino a Ciudad Macross a encargarse de la Academia Militar.

- Así es… - Azueta asintió. – El año anterior mi hija había comenzado la universidad… dentro de la situación bélica en la que estábamos inmersos, yo siempre intenté mantener a mi familia lo más segura posible, alejada del teatro de operaciones militares… quise que vivieran una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Poco después de mi asignación a Revillagigedo pude tomarme unos días de licencia y fui a visitar a mi familia… me encontré con que Gabriela había conocido a un muchacho en la universidad que la había iniciado en un movimiento pacifista… irónico, ¿no es así? La hija de un militar… una gran activista y pacifista. Tuvimos muchos problemas, pero ustedes saben como son los chicos de esa edad… piensan que tienen todas las respuestas y que el mundo está en sus manos… a partir de entonces tuvimos muchos problemas.

- ¿A pesar de que también sus hermanos estaban en el servicio? – Joe preguntó intrigado.

- Nicolás todavía estaba en la secundaria en ese entonces… pero Pablo ya estaba asignado a la Flota del Pacífico… hacía poco que se había graduado de la Academia Naval. A pesar de que Gabriela era hija, nieta y hermana de marinos, ella tuvo sus propias ideas… y eran de respetarse. Eso, claro, hasta que se unió a un grupo pacifista radical… casi una secta.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

Azueta sacudió levemente la cabeza, dándoles a entender que poco había sabido de su hija a partir de entonces y que las cosas no habían terminado bien para ellos.

- Las cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas entre nosotros… sucedieron tantas cosas que—bueno… - El comodoro se encogió de hombros. – La Guerra Espacial comenzó poco después… y las cosas se complicaron aun más.

El comodoro Azueta miró por hacia el ventanal de su oficina, dejándose perder en esos recuerdos tan dolorosos que lo atormentaban. Rick y Joe intercambiaron miradas y por un segundo el general Hunter tuvo el impulso de decirle al comodoro que no era necesario que siguiera hablando, que ellos comprendían y respetaban su dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, ya Azueta había retomado su relato.

- No quiero hacer larga esta historia. Baste decir que cuando la guerra espacial comenzó, yo comprendí la urgencia de la situación y supe que nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo mortal. Me dediqué a fortificar mi guarnición, a preparar a mis marinos… creo que lo hice bien y prueba de ello fue que la mayor parte de mis elementos sobrevivieron al ataque… pero a la vez me ocupé de mantener a mi familia a salvo. Desgraciadamente Laura, mi esposa, no parecía comprender la situación y yo no podía darle más informes de lo que yo sabía… ustedes entenderán que era material clasificado.

- Por supuesto.

- Laura comenzó a perder la calma. Los problemas con Gabriela habían enfriado un poco la relación entre nosotros, pero durante los meses previos a la Lluvia de la Muerte, Laura comenzó a acusarme de estar siempre ausente, de que no me preocupaba por la familia, de que la estaba dejando sola… ¡Si tan solo ella me hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda! ¡Si tan solo hubiera confiado en mí!

Azueta se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal de su oficina; miró hacia el nevado paisaje del exterior y golpeó el cristal levemente con su puño cerrado.

- Sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros… muchos malos entendidos… quizás ella tenía razón y en mi afán por mantenerlos a salvo yo mismo los alejé de mi. ¿Pero tenía otra opción? – Se hizo un breve silencio. - Y después, sin advertencia previa llegó aquel día fatal… ese día en el que la historia del mundo como lo conocíamos cambió radicalmente y para siempre.

Azueta regresó al lugar que había ocupado antes en el sofá y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Tras el caos que siguió a esos segundos apocalípticos yo traté de sacar adelante a mi gente, de organizarlos, de comenzar a auxiliar a quienes necesitaban nuestro apoyo… no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera la noticia de que la flota de apoyo a la que pertenecía el Destructor Hércules había sido completamente eliminada… supe que Pablo había muerto… intenté comunicarme con Laura, con Nicolás… supe que la Academia Naval había resistido el impacto y que la mayoría de los cadetes habían sobrevivido. Mi esposa estaba a salvo también, pero tuve que utilizar canales oficiales para localizarla… pasó una semana antes de que pudiera ponerme en contacto con ella… y darle la noticia de—de la muerte de Pablo.

Azueta se enderezó en su asiento y miró de frente a sus amigos que lo observaban empáticamente. Él intentó sonreír, pero aquel gesto fue más bien de resignación y de dolor.

- Me acusó de haberlos descuidado… me acusó de ser un inconciente que se preocupaba más por sus deberes militares que por su familia… yo comprendía que estaba dolida y que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera superar aquel dolor de perder a sus hijos. Yo no podía ir con ella… ¡Dios sabe que lo hubiera hecho de haber podido! Pero me era imposible y no solamente por el deber que tenía que cumplir en esos momentos, sino además porque me era imposible viajar los 2 mil kilómetros que me separaban de ella en esos momentos. ¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerlo?

- ¿Y cuándo pudiste volver a verla?

- En cuanto me fue posible… hice uso de todos los medios que tuve a mi alcance y un par de meses después fui a buscarla. El viaje no fue sencillo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a irme caminando si tenía que hacerlo… quería estar a su lado, quería compartir con ella ese dolor de haber perdido a dos de nuestros hijos… quería abrazarla y decirle cuando la amaba… quería estar con ella.

El comodoro se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello antes de continuar:

- La encontré postrada en cama… y en etapa terminal… jamás me dijo que ella—siempre fue una mujer fuerte pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarme su enfermedad? Yo hubiera dejado todo por ella… si lo hubiese sabido jamás me hubiera separado de ella… siempre quise mantenerla segura y protegida de las amenazas de la guerra, sin siquiera imaginarme que el verdadero enemigo estaba dentro de ella… y contra ese enemigo yo no podía luchar.

- Lo siento mucho, Azueta. – Rick respondió con inocultable emoción en su voz.

- Al menos estuviste ahí a su lado en esos últimos días.

- Fueron muy pocos… y creo que ella jamás logró perdonarme por mis ausencias y mi abandono… yo entiendo que—pero… ¡No lo sé! Simplemente no lo sé…

- La vida de un soldado es dura. – Rick reflexionó en voz alta. – Las personas piensan que estamos entrenados para enfrentar la muerte, que somos insensibles, que no tenemos sentimientos y que llevamos el pecho vacío, que no tenemos corazón.

- Cumpliste con tu deber, Azueta. – Joe le palmeó afectuosamente la espalda a su compañero. – No debes recriminarte por lo que sucedió. Hiciste lo que pudiste para mantener a tu familia protegida… la guerra lo diezmó todo y creo que ninguno de nosotros salió ileso de ella. Fueron circunstancias, hermano… no puedes culparte por lo que sucedió.

- He tratado de ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista… pero es difícil. A veces es muy difícil y… los remordimientos pesan mucho… uno vive día a día esperando una absolución que sabe que quizás jamás llegará. A pesar de lo que Laura pudiera pensar, sobre todo en esos últimos días, Dios sabe que siempre la amé y que todo lo que hice fue por ella… por ella y por nuestros hijos.

- Uno lo hace todo por los que ama. – Joe comentó. – Pero debe ser difícil, muy difícil el saber que la mujer a la que amas está luchando una batalla personal contra un enemigo como el cáncer… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra eso? Yo no sé que haría sin mi mujer… sin mis hijos. Si Susan enfermara yo… ¡No, no quiero ni pensar en eso!

- Por eso mismo les cuento mi historia, muchachos. – Azueta habló en un tono paternal. – Ustedes tienen a sus esposas… ustedes tienen a su familia. ¡Cuídenlas! Jamás dejen de demostrarles el amor que les tienen… que no pase un solo día sin que ustedes les digan cuanto las aman y lo importantes que son para ustedes. Y sobre todo, jamás permitan que el deber militar se interponga con su vida de pareja… créanme, no vale la pena… hay prioridades en la vida y esas prioridades son sus familias. Tómenlo como un consejo sincero de alguien que ya estuvo ahí, que ya vivió la experiencia… y que no quiere que otros cometan los mismos errores que él cometió.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio entre aquellos tres hombres. Azueta mantenía sus ojos fijos en el piso, como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas a los grandes enigmas de la vida. Por su parte Joe jugueteaba con la botella vacía de agua que tenía en las manos y Rick no podía apartar su mirada del comodoro. Había quedado bastante conmovido con su relato.

- ¡Eres un buen hombre, Carlos Azueta! – Finalmente el piloto habló. – Hiciste lo que debías hacer… y yo—yo siento mucho lo que sucedió. Pero las cosas… uno no puede controlar ese tipo de situaciones y el hecho de que tú sigas aquí, al pie del cañón, habla de la clase de persona tan fuerte e íntegra que eres.

- Esta es mi vida. – El comodoro intentó sonreír. – Después de la muerte de mi esposa consideré seriamente la idea de retirarme del servicio pero… esto es lo que soy. Esto es lo que hago, lo único que sé hacer… fue entonces que decidí que lo más sano para mí sería comenzar de cero en un nuevo sitio… y como enviado por el cielo el almirante Gloval me contactó para proponerme que me hiciera cargo de la dirección de la Academia Militar… y pues ahora estoy aquí.

El intercomunicador de la oficina de Azueta interrumpió aquella solemne conversación. El comodoro se apresuró a contestarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary? Ah, el capitán Bonnefoy… no, ya terminamos con la reunión. Dile que me espere un minuto, ya estoy con él.

- Bien… - Rick se puso de pie, seguido por Joe. – Entonces será mejor que nos retiremos… el trabajo no perdona.

- Gracias. – Azueta les habló con sinceridad y gratitud. – Gracias por escucharme y por—por comprenderme.

- Gracias a ti, comodoro. – Rick fue a darle un sentido apretón de manos. - ¡Y mucho ánimo! Es aquí donde te necesitamos ahora.

- Y aquí estoy, general… y no me iré.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras el coronel Sidar se despedía del comodoro. Unos segundos más tarde ambos salieron de la oficina y regresaron a sus obligaciones.

Esa tarde Rick Hunter sentía la necesidad imperiosa e inmensa de terminar con su trabajo del día, ir a buscar a Lisa, abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Ese día el general de la UNSAF se hizo el firme propósito de que seguiría el consejo del comodoro Azueta y no dejaría pasar un solo día sin dejarle saber a Lisa lo mucho que ella significaba para él… que ella era su universo entero.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde, en la sala de prevuelo del escuadrón Skull, el general Hunter se había encontrado con el capitán Sterling. El pretexto había sido revisar algunos reportes sobre el desempeño del escuadrón, del cual Rick seguía siendo el líder honorario, aunque para fines prácticos era Max quien hacía rato había tomado las riendas del escuadrón insignia de la UN Spacy.

Una vez concluidos los asuntos oficiales, Max le ofreció una Petite Cola a su amigo y los dos comenzaron a charlar amigablemente. Era viernes por la tarde y el prospecto de pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado con sus familias se hacía más atractivo conforme pasaban los segundos.

- ¿Así que mañana van a salir a comprar regalos para la navidad? – Max continuó la conversación que habían comenzado antes de que él fuera a conseguir los refrescos.

- Sí, mañana por la tarde… hemos estado tan ocupados con el trabajo y todo que no hemos tenido tiempo ni de decorar la casa siquiera. Y ya mañana es 21, ya no hay mucho tiempo antes de la Nochebuena. Y tú sabes que una de mis misiones en la vida es hacer de cada nochebuena la más especial para Lisa… tú sabes que es un tiempo que fue difícil para nosotros.

- ¡Vamos hermano! Te aseguro que Lisa ya ni siquiera recuerda esos momentos tan oscuros… has hecho muy feliz a tu mujer, Rick. Solo basta con verla; Lisa Hayes destila felicidad por los poros.

- Me gusta verla feliz. – Rick sonrió levemente. – Y por eso es que quiero que esta navidad sea la mejor de su vida… hasta ahora.

Max asintió y sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta. Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquellos aciagos días de la navidad del 2011, pero poco a poco las heridas habían ido sanando y la alegría había regresado a una ciudad y a unas personas que apenas hacía dos años habían sido brutalmente heridas de muerte.

- Miriya y yo estábamos pensando que quizás quisieran ir con nosotros a la Feria Navideña el lunes por la tarde. Queremos llevar a Dana y Kelly también va a venir. El año pasado la pasamos muy bien, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rick sonrió. – Estoy seguro de que a Lisa le encantará la idea.

- ¡Entonces es una cita! Ah, y tampoco olviden que el 25 están invitados a comer en la casa… y más les vale que no tengan pretextos para declinar la invitación, porque ya Miriya se encargó de comprar provisiones suficientes como para alimentar a un ejército de Zentraedis.

- No te preocupes, Max. Ahí estaremos. – Rick le aseguró.

- ¡Sin pretextos! ¿De acuerdo?

- Así será.

Max observó a Rick por unos segundos. A pesar de que ambos estaban conversando en aquel lugar, el capitán Sterling tuvo la sensación de que su amigo no estaba realmente ahí. Su mirada perdida se había clavado en un punto no muy bien definido del hangar y parecía estar sumido en profundas cavilaciones.

- Rick… ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó Max, sintiéndose un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que todo está bien, Max! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé… te siento un poco—no sé, distraído… distante.

- Bueno…

Rick hizo silencio y comenzó a estudiar la lata de Petite Cola que traía en las manos, como si su diseño navideño fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Max lo observó por unos segundos e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

- Conozco esa mirada, hermano… no me vengas con que estás cansado o que hay demasiados pendientes en el trabajo porque no te lo voy a creer. Esa mirada significa que algo sucedió con Lisa… ¿Qué pasó, Rick? Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias Max… pero no te preocupes. Bueno, es cierto que estoy un poco preocupado por ella pero—pero no tenemos ningún problema. Es solo que ella se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal desde que volvió de la misión espacial y yo—bueno…

- Seguro que es algún malestar pasajero… Lisa es una mujer fuerte, se va a recuperar.

- No lo dudo pero… lo que pasa es que hoy estuve hablando con el comodoro Azueta. – Rick suspiró. – Él… nos contó un poco a cerca de su esposa y yo—te soy sincero Max, me asusté un poco.

- ¿Por qué? – Max se inclinó sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas para prestar toda su atención a su amigo.

- Ella murió de cáncer poco después de la Lluvia de la Muerte… yo lo sentí mucho por Azueta, se nota que realmente la amaba pero—sus relación no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos cuando ella murió. No lo sé, su historia realmente me llegó. – Rick puso su mano sobre el corazón, como para darle más fuerza a sus palabras. – Me hizo pensar en lo afortunado que soy al tener a Lisa a mi lado… y me hizo reafirmar ese juramento que hice el día en que el SDF-1 fue destruido: que yo voy a vivir solo para protegerla, cuidarla, amarla…

Max guardó un respetuoso silencio por unos segundos. El general Hunter había clavado su mirada en el piso y se notaba algo preocupado e incluso asustado.

- Pero Rick… lo que le sucedió a Azueta es lamentable pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con Lisa y contigo?

- Te voy a confesar algo, Max… - Rick suspiró. – No sé desde cuando, no sé porque, pero siempre he tenido un miedo profundo y secreto… el terror que me produce la sola idea de que—bueno… Max, tú sabes que Lisa estuvo expuesta durante mucho tiempo a la atmósfera de la Base Alaska durante esos últimos momentos… y también estuvo expuesta a una atmósfera peligrosa durante el ataque suicida de Khyron…

- ¿Sí…? – Su amigo lo animó a continuar.

- Tengo miedo que ella… - Rick tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. – Que ella pudiera llegar a desarrollar algún tipo de cáncer…

Max hizo un gesto de preocupación y arrojó su lata vacía de Petite Cola en el cesto de basura. Rick se había inclinado sobre sí mismo y había ocultado su rostro en sus manos. El capitán Sterling estudió sus palabras por unos segundos antes de responder.

- Rick… Lisa es una mujer fuerte y sana. Siendo realistas admito que ha estado expuesta a situaciones peligrosas y bueno, conocemos el antecedente que ella tiene con su madre que murió de cáncer… pero Rick, ella ha estado sometida a rigurosos exámenes médicos durante todo este tiempo. Como almirante de la UN Spacy y aún antes, durante las épocas de la RDF, ella siempre ha estado bajo vigilancia médica constante… si hubiera algún problema, ya se le hubiera detectado… no te preocupes por cosas que no son, hermano.

- Tal vez tienes razón. – Rick aceptó. – Quizás estoy siendo paranoico… es solo que con estos malestares que ella ha estado teniendo y la conversación con Azueta de esta tarde… admito que me puse algo nervioso.

- ¡No te preocupes! Hay tantas explicaciones para el malestar de Lisa… desde una indigestión por la comida de Madame Butterfly hasta un resfriado por el clima tan helado que tenemos en Ciudad Macross en estos momentos, pasando por agotamiento de fin de año.

- Tienes razón. – Rick intentó sonreír. – Creo que a veces tomo las cosas muy a la tremenda sin ponerme a pensar que todo puede tener una explicación perfectamente lógica y sencilla.

- Así es… de todas maneras no estaría de más una revisión médica, si ella siguiera sintiéndose mal.

El piloto asintió y suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Siento mucha pena por Azueta… realmente la vida no ha sido demasiado generosa con él en cuanto a lo que sus relaciones familiares se refieren… perder dos hijos y a su esposa durante la guerra… fue un golpe muy duro. Yo no sé que haría si no tuviera a Lisa a mi lado, Max… sinceramente no sé de donde sacaría fuerzas para seguir adelante si ella no estuviera aquí.

- Lo sé, hermano… me pasa lo mismo con Mir y con Dana. Ellas son el motor que me impulsa para seguir adelante… son la razón que me hace salir de la cama cada mañana.

- Azueta dijo algo muy cierto, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de trabajar con nuestras esposas… y eso es una bendición, Max. Ellas deben de ser nuestra prioridad por sobre todas las cosas, hermano. Al final del día ellas son lo único que realmente tenemos.

- ¡Amén a eso, viejo!

- Y bien… - Rick se puso de pie, mientras observaba su reloj. – Es hora de pasar a la oficina de mi almirante favorita y rescatarla de las garras del trabajo… quiero que descanse un poco.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos el lunes para ir a la Feria Navideña?

- ¡Ahí estaremos, Max! Muchos saludos a la familia.

Los dos amigos se despidieron con un cariñoso y sentido apretón de manos. Rick le palmeó la espalda a su amigo y antes de salir del hangar del Escuadrón Skull, se colocó encima su gabardina, sus guantes y su gorra de guarnición. Era una noche oscura y helada en Ciudad Macross… pero era una noche de viernes y eso bastaba para convertirla en una noche hermosa.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 2100 horas en punto cuando la Freelander negra del general Hunter se detuvo en el sendero de entrada de la Casa del Almirantazgo. Había estado nevando levemente durante la tarde, pero ahora el clima había mejorado bastante, aunque de todas maneras el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

Rick se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero y le ofreció su mano a su esposa para ayudarla a descender de la camioneta, en un gesto tan caballeroso como protector.

- ¡Muchas gracias, mi apuesto y amable caballero! – Lisa le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¡Un placer, mi bella dama! – Rick le besó teatralmente la mano a su esposa.

Enseguida el piloto le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa. Los dos se dirigieron a la casa, mientras ella comenzaba a darle algunas opciones para la cena.

- ¿Quieres que prepare algo especial? – Le preguntaba Lisa. – Si no te pones demasiado melindroso pues por ahí tenemos un paquete de pizza congelada.

- ¿Cuándo he sido melindroso con la comida? – Rick se hizo el ofendido, mientras abría la puerta de la casa y permitía que Lisa entrara en ella. – Por mi cualquier cosa está bien, amor. No quiero que te canses… mira, podemos meter esa pizza congelada al horno y cenar frente a la televisión… hacemos palomitas de maíz, vemos una película… ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una idea tentadora. – Lisa sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos golosamente, mientras él la ayudaba a quitarse la gabardina. – Hace mucho que no tenemos una buena noche de cine, Rick… y la verdad no tengo ganas ni de cocinar ni de ir a comprar nada para cenar.

- ¡Entonces no se hable más! – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha tibia y a ponerte tu pijama mientras yo preparo todo para la noche de cine?

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo miró de frente y le echó los brazos al cuello, dejándose perder en esa mirada azul que la hipnotizaba. - ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de maravilloso, Rick Hunter?

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo… maravilloso e increíble. Por más que trate de ocultarlo está en mi naturaleza… ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a vivir con el hombre más extraordinario del mundo a estas alturas de la vida, almirante.

- ¡Y el más arrogante también! – Lisa se rió y le dio un beso de piquito.

- Bueno, es parte del paquete. – Rick se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Lisa una de sus sonrisas más esplendorosas… una que bastó para derretir por completo a la almirante Hayes.

- ¡No sabes como te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se lanzó sobre él para besarlo.

Él no se resistió, recibió a Lisa en sus brazos y entreabrió los labios para darles la bienvenida a los de ella que se unieron a los suyos anhelantemente. Rick cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la abrazó contra sí de una manera posesiva mientras que ella comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda y la nuca. El piloto apretó sus ojos y, sintiendo como un gemido escapaba de lo más profundo de su pecho, profundizó aquel beso, siendo vagamente consciente de la manera en que el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a aquel ataque de amor, estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

- Tengo una mejor idea… - Lisa susurró jadeante, mientras Rick seguía besándole los labios.

- Soy todo oídos, almirante…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la ducha… los dos? Ya después nos ocuparemos de la cena.

- ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? – Rick no dejaba de besarla ni de acariciarla, sin permitirle que se alejara un solo milímetro de aquel abrazo posesivo que mantenía en torno a ella.- Siempre estás llena de buenas ideas…

Dando tumbos por el pasillo, y sin dejar de abrazarse, de besarse ni de acariciarse, los dos finalmente llegaron a su dormitorio. La puerta se abrió con un sonido seco y Rick empujó a Lisa hacia adentro. Aquella acción, un tanto agresiva pero perfectamente bien calculada por parte del piloto, hizo que ambos giraran sobre su propio eje y que _accidentalmente_ Rick perdiera el equilibrio para caer sobre la cama, llevándose a Lisa con él.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa lo regañó entre risas y besos.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió inocentemente él, contagiado por aquella risa cristalina que tanto amaba. - ¿Por qué me tira, almirante? ¡Y no contenta con eso todavía se atreve a caer sobre mí!

- ¡Eres un bobo!

- Pero soy un buen colchón… cómodo y calientito, ¿No te parece?

Lisa se rió y sin siquiera molestarse en responder esa pregunta, se lanzó a atacar los labios de su piloto con besos que eran traviesos, provocadores y bastante placenteros para ambos.

La ducha tendría que esperar… al igual que la cena y la noche de películas. En esos momentos Rick y Lisa comenzaban a perder la noción de la realidad, como siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos. Después de una semana demasiado larga… después de un día demasiado cansado, aquello era lo único que ellos necesitaban para recuperarse y para sentirse vivos. Se necesitaban el uno al otro… y necesitaban dejarse consumir por el fuego de su amor.

Entre el rumor de besos, las caricias traviesas, los suspiros profundos, los suaves gemidos de placer, el jadeo de su respiración entrecortada y el murmullo de aquellas palabras de amor que parecían flotar en el ambiente antes de esfumarse por completo, ambos comenzaron a deshacerse del incomodo obstáculo que las ropas de ambos representaban para su ritual de amor.

Ese ritual que siempre era mágico, siempre era sagrado y siempre era especial… ese acto de amor total al que jamás llegarían a acostumbrarse por completo, pues cada vez se les revelaba como un misterio insondable para el cual no tenían explicaciones. Era amor, puro amor… un amor tan fuerte y poderoso que los hacía estremecerse, que los llevaba a regiones etéreas del universo y los hacía mirar de frente la luz primigenia de la creación… era el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Un amor que siempre era nuevo, siempre era sorprendente, siempre era especial.

Las manos ansiosas de Rick recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa, mientras que sus labios no se despegaban de los de ella. Él jamás se explicaría ese poderoso encanto que ella sabía y podía producir en él… él jamás comprendería sus misterios de mujer ni entendería como es que ella tenía el poder de llevarlo a ese estado de ensueño en el que todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor… en donde todo su universo se concentraba en ese cuerpo tibio y suave que sentía palpitar contra el suyo… donde todos los secretos y misterios de la creación se conjuntaban en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban con una mirada devastadora y enloquecedora: la mirada del amor.

Lisa sentía la urgente necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a las sensaciones que Rick despertaba en ella… sensaciones tan íntimas y tan poderosas que la hacían sentir vértigo. Era como si, al contacto con el cuerpo de su esposo, ella cayera en un vórtice de sensaciones y sentimientos imposibles de comprender, imposibles de definir e imposibles de controlar. Pero a pesar de todo ella se obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos para perderse irremediablemente en esos ojos azules, tan azules como una mañana clara, que la observaban con adoración, como si estuvieran en presencia de una diosa… porque eso era lo que ella era para Rick Hunter: la representación de la divinidad en su vida.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa para besarla con una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mejor acceso y casi como si fuera un movimiento reflejo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del piloto, a nivel de su columna, provocando que Rick gimiera profundamente y su respiración se acelerara, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

La sensación del cuerpo fuerte y tibio de su esposo encima del suyo propio hacía que Lisa se sintiera amada y protegida. Movió levemente su cabeza para que sus labios rozaran con ternura la mejilla de Rick. Fue un beso tierno que contrastaba radicalmente con la tormenta de sensaciones que se estaba desatando entre ellos. Y por lo mismo fue un beso que para Rick significó todo el amor que ella sentía por él.

Sus labios regresaron a los de ella y comenzó a besarla con ternura, con amor, con adoración, mientras que sus manos ansiosas seguían acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella que pudieran alcanzar y las manos traviesas de ella seguían recorriendo su espalda y acariciando sus cabellos.

- Rick… - Lisa murmuró contra sus labios.

Él no respondió… al menos no con palabras. Sabía que ella lo estaba llamando… sabía que ella lo estaba invocando y que lo estaba invitando a entrar con ella al paraíso. El piloto hizo más profundo el beso que lo mantenía unido a su esposa, sintiendo como ella gemía contra sus labios y le daba acceso total a su boca… y a su intimidad.

Ese momento sagrado y mágico en el que Rick Hunter entró en su esposa fue, como siempre lo era, una explosión de placer, de amor, de felicidad y de pasión. Al sentirse completamente rodeado por la suavidad y calidez de Lisa, él no pudo menos que dejar de besarla para mirarla a los ojos. Los dos estaban sudorosos y jadeantes y una sonrisa suave comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Ella acarició el rostro apuesto de su esposo y le retiró unos mechones de cabello rebelde de su frente sudorosa para luego besarla con ternura… un beso que bajó hasta cada uno de sus ojos y terminó en sus labios.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa murmuró, completamente vencida por las sensaciones y los sentimientos que en ese momento le embargaban el alma, el cuerpo y el espíritu.

- No más que yo a ti… - Rick apenas pudo susurrar.

Aquella sesión de amor estuvo cargada de ternura, de pasión y de un sentimiento de pertenencia mutua que les embriagaba el alma y los hacía sentir seguros, amados y protegidos en un mundo que tantas veces se les había revelado tan hostil. Pero ellos tenían un refugio seguro, un lugar que solo les pertenecía a ellos y en donde siempre encontrarían la seguridad y el amor que siempre habían deseado en sus vidas. Cada uno de ellos era el refugio del otro.

Rick mantenía a Lisa abrazada mientras le hacía el amor con tanto cariño y tanto amor como le era posible. Ella lo acariciaba en cada rincón de su piel que pudiera alcanzar, mientras sonreía al escuchar los gemidos de placer y los suspiros de su piloto. Ocasionalmente le besaba el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y aquello solo lograba enloquecer aún más a un Rick Hunter ebrio de amor, de placer y de felicidad. Cuando ella lo abrazó tan estrechamente como le era posible, y cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera del piloto, él ya no pudo contenerse más. Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más intensos, más urgentes y más apasionados.

Y finalmente, después de unos momentos que parecieron contener a la eternidad misma en ellos, los dos alcanzaron el clímax de aquel acto de amor. Lisa se aferró a su piloto, como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir, mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero se sacudía y una ola de calor incontenible, como la lava devastadora de un volcán en erupción, le recorría todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, provocando que su espalda se arqueara y una serie de escalofríos deliciosos la hacían estremecerse.

Rick musitó el nombre de Lisa, en voz baja primero, casi como si fuera un suspiro o una oración… pero cuando sintió aquella onda de calor recorrer su columna y le fue imposible controlar ese sacudimiento poderoso y demoledor que lo hizo perder por unos momentos la cordura y la conciencia, aquella palabra, aquel nombre adorado se convirtió en un mantra que canalizaba toda su energía, todo su amor, toda su pasión.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick gimió profundamente en el momento en que sintió que el placer se desbordaba en él, como las aguas salvajes e incontenibles de una presa cuya cortina hubiera cedido ante el empuje poderoso del terrible y vital líquido. - ¡Oh Lisa… te amo!

Los dos se abrazaron estrechamente, sintiendo que sus cuerpos todavía se sacudían levemente después de aquella experiencia tan intensa que acababan de vivir. Como si las ondas expansivas de aquel terremoto de pasión todavía no se extinguieran del todo en sus cuerpos… como si fueran las réplicas de aquel temblor que los había llevado a la locura y los había derribado por completo.

Mientras Lisa acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de su esposo, un agitado y sudoroso Rick Hunter no dejaba de besar ni de acariciar a su esposa en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance. Lisa sentía el corazón de Rick latiendo incontrolablemente contra su pecho, aunque estaba consciente de que su propio corazón latía de igual manera y era imposible de controlar. Su respiración todavía era jadeante y entrecortada pero ambos sonreían satisfechos. Los dos se sentían felices y absolutamente complacidos después de esa breve pero intensa sesión de amor.

No queriendo incomodar a Lisa con el peso de su cuerpo, el piloto se movió un poco, para quedar tendido de costado frente a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola cariñosamente y besándole una y otra vez la frente y las mejillas. Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio y sudoroso de Rick y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

- Te amo demasiado… - Susurró suavemente, provocando que él sonriera adormilado. - ¿Lo sabes?

- Lo sé… - Él murmuró. – Pero me gusta que me lo digas… y aún más que me lo demuestres.

- ¡Wow! – Lisa sonrió. – Esto fue mejor que una ducha tibia.

- ¡Definitivamente! – Rick soltó una risita. – Y solo fue el aperitivo, amor… creo que este interludio me ha abierto el apetito… y no estoy hablando _solamente_ de comida, ¿sabes?

- ¡Eres insaciable, Rick! – Lisa pretendió regañarlo, pero su sonrisa la contradijo.

- No me digas que no se te antoja otro _postrecito_ más tarde. – Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa. – No me digas que no te mueres por pasar la noche conmigo… dedicándonos a este tipo de actividades tan saludables y divertidas.

- Bueno, mientras sea por la salud. – Ella bromeó.

- ¡Ja! – Rick protestó. - ¡La salud! Sí, como no… ¡Admítelo Hayes! Te encanta tenerme así, enterito para ti solita… ¡Te mueres por mí!

- ¿Te digo la verdad? – Lisa se recargó en su pecho y lo besó suave pero profundamente en los labios. - ¡Tienes toda la razón! Me encantas, piloto… te adoro y te amo como no tienes una idea.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick sonrió enternecido.

Justo en ese momento el sonido molesto y penetrante del teléfono móvil de Lisa se dejó escuchar. Rick gruñó, mortalmente ofendido por aquella interrupción y miró hacia la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba aquel aparato del demonio que se había atrevido a interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo que estaba pasando con su esposa.

- ¡No contestes! – Rick detuvo la mano de Lisa cuando ella hizo el intento por alcanzar su teléfono.

- Pero Rick… puede ser una emergencia…

- ¡No! Seguro que es Miriya para decirte que no te pierdas "_Noches para Llorar_" o algo así… ¡Por favor!

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró con preocupación. – Al menos déjame ver quien es…

El piloto hizo un gesto de fastidio y alcanzó el teléfono de Lisa. Fue él quien miró la pantalla, en donde el identificador de llamadas mostraba el nombre de Kelly Hickson. Rick sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la falta de cortesía de su prima y decidió que él respondería la llamada y amablemente le gritaría que no los interrumpiera más.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly? – Rick contestó sin poder ocultar del todo su molestia.

- Oh… Rick… - Kelly parecía sorprendida. - ¿Está Lisa por ahí?

- Está… pero no puede responder a tú llamada. Órdenes del general Hunter… esta noche la almirante solo me pertenece a mí y la tengo bajo arraigo domiciliario e incomunicada del mundo exterior. Lo que sea que tengas que decirle tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes.

- Rick, no… - Kelly levantó la voz para evitar que él fuera a terminar abruptamente la llamada. – Solo dile que no se olvide de la reunión que tiene mañana en la mañana… hace unos momentos confirmaron de las oficinas del gobierno que los documentos tienen que estar firmados, sellados y autorizados mañana mismo si queremos que estén listos antes de fin de año.

- ¿Reunión? ¿Mañana? – Rick se quejó, mirando a Lisa que lo observaba con preocupación. - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kelly? ¡Mañana es sábado!

- Rick… Lisa sabe de que se trata… solo prométeme que le recordarás. Es importante, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sabes que yo soy la primera interesada en que la almirante Hayes tenga siempre libre su agenda durante los fines de semana… pero esto es importante e impostergable.

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y sacudió la cabeza.

- Yo le paso tu recado, Kelly… buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches, primo! Y disculpa por—

- No, no te preocupes. – Rick respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa. – Trabajo es trabajo…

La llamada terminó y mientras Rick colocaba el celular sobre la mesita de noche, Lisa se incorporó levemente para mirarlo desde arriba y acariciarle el rostro. Al mismo tiempo sentía cierta culpabilidad al tener que mentirle a su esposo, pero no quería preocuparlo, y agradecimiento hacia Kelly que la había sacado del predicamento en que había estado, pues no sabía como explicarle a Rick su salida del día siguiente.

- Solamente tengo que firmar algunos documentos, Rick… realmente no tardaré mucho.

- ¿Y a qué horas es esa junta tan importante? – El piloto estaba algo molesto.

- Es a las 0800 horas. Te prometo que voy a estar de regreso para desayunar contigo, amor.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Rick hizo un gesto de fastidio. – Si tú vas a esa reunión en un sábado por la mañana, yo iré contigo.

Lisa suspiró un tanto frustrada y sacudió la cabeza. Pero la mirada que su piloto le lanzó hizo que ella supiera que una discusión bizantina estaba por desatarse y eso era lo último que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Rick, no tienes nada que hacer por allá… ya es suficiente con que uno de los dos se desmañane en un sábado.

- ¡No me importa! Yo voy contigo y punto final… además, ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta el lunes?

- Son unos acuerdos sobre la organización interna de la UN Spacy. – Lisa pensó que no estaba mintiéndole _del todo_, pues dichos acuerdos de hecho habían sido firmados ese mismo día. – Asuntos sobre la asignación de recursos y todo eso… burocracia pura y llana, amor. No quiero que te aburras con eso… y deben ser firmados mañana mismo porque el lunes es la última sesión ordinaria del consejo del Gobierno. Y es necesario que esos documentos sean aprobados y ratificados a la brevedad posible.

- Pero Lisa…

Rick no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, pues ella ya lo estaba besando larga y profundamente en los labios. Aquella era una estrategia bien planeada por la almirante Hayes. Después de desarmar a su piloto con aquel beso cargado de pasión y dejarlo totalmente vulnerable, Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y le acarició el rostro.

- Hagamos un trato… tú te quedas aquí en casa, dormidito mientras yo voy a esa reunión y cuando regrese te prometo que seré toda tuya durante todo el resto del fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una buena oferta. – Rick sonrió embobado. – Pero… aún así, ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? Me da mucha pena pensar que vas a tener que levantarte temprano, salir al frío y todo eso… mientras yo me quedo aquí.

- Dos cosas, Rick. – Lisa lo besó en la frente y su voz adquirió un tono juguetón. – Si hago esto no creas que lo estoy haciendo por ti, amor… soy egoísta y lo hago por mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… quiero tener un fin de semana bonito, tranquilo, relajado y divertido. Si mañana te levantas temprano vas a tener sueño todo el día y vas a ponerte berrinchudo. Yo no quiero tener que estar soportando a un pilotito berrinchudo y cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, ¿sabes?

- ¡Aw! – Rick no pudo evitar reírse. - ¡Eres mala, Hayes!

- Y segundo… - Lisa ignoró el comentario de su esposo, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad para besarlo nuevamente en medio de los ojos. – Para cuando vuelva de esa reunión voy a estar hambrienta y muy congelada… espero que mi esposo me reciba con un buen desayuno que incluya café caliente. ¿De acuerdo?

- Usted es toda una tirana, almirante… una dictadora, una esclavista… pero bueno, estamos de acuerdo. – Rick se sentó en la cama y acarició el hombro desnudo de Lisa, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. – Solo prométeme que vas a volver pronto… ¡Te extraño mucho cuando no estás conmigo!

- Te lo prometo, Rick. – Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos. - ¡Te lo juro!

Él se acercó a ella para besarla de lleno en los labios, sin que mediara advertencia. Los dos se estuvieron besando por un buen rato hasta que el estómago de uno de ellos les recordó, de manera bastante sonora y notoria, que era hora de cenar.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – Los dos se acusaron mutuamente antes de romper a reír.

- Bien, en ese caso y dado que ha comenzado a cantar el dúo-deno, - Rick bromeó. - ¿Vamos a tomar esa ducha para después ir a cenar?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa se rió de buena gana. - ¡El Dúo Deno! Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas.

- Bueno… - Rick se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Lisa a hacer lo mismo. - ¿No se llaman así esas tripas de hacen ruido? El duodeno y si cantan entonces son el Dúo Deno.

- ¡Agrrrrr guuurk! – Lisa imitó el sonido de un estómago hambriento.

Rick soltó una carcajada y decidió seguirle el juego a su esposa, imitando a su vez esos molestos ruidos intestinales.

- ¡Véalos esta noche, sin jaulas… sin cadenas… con ustedes el Dúo Deno en concierto!

Y así, al ritmo de la música del Dúo Deno, interpretada por las voces privilegiadas de la almirante Lisa Hayes y el general Rick Hunter, los dos se dirigieron al baño a tomar su muy necesaria ducha para después pasar una noche de cine… una noche de viernes de esas que ellos gustaban de pasar juntos y alejados del mundo exterior.

-

* * *

-

El comodoro Azueta miró su reloj y en una actitud bastante contraria a su usual temperamento tranquilo, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la sala de espera de un lado a otro.

Hacía ya casi una hora que había llegado a esa sala, en las pistas de vuelo de la base aérea de Macross. Aquella sala era la terminal de donde partían y a donde llegaban los vuelos de transporte de personal militar. Hacía poco más de 20 minutos había llegado un vuelo procedente de Nueva Detroit, transportando a una docena de militares apostados en aquella zona que, gracias a sus vacaciones o permisos especiales, habían llegado a Ciudad Macross para pasar las fiestas con sus familiares.

Cuando el vuelo de Nueva Detroit había llegado, el ambiente en la sala de espera se había vuelto bullicioso y festivo por unos minutos. Varios familiares de los soldados que volvían a casa habían ido a recibirlos y los abrazos, los besos y las expresiones de júbilo y alegría no se habían hecho esperar. Después todos se habían retirado y el comodoro Azueta había quedado solo en la sala, esperando que su propio hijo llegara.

Hacía 10 minutos que habían avisado que el vuelo procedente de Ciudad Onogi, en donde Nicolás venía, se había retrasado por mal tiempo, pero que se esperaba su arribo en los próximos 20 minutos.

Azueta caminó hasta las enormes puertas corredizas de vidrio que rodeaban la sala. La pista estaba vacía y unos pocos trabajadores se encargaban de conducir al avión que había llegado recientemente hacia uno de los hangares.

El que Nicolás se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para ir a pasar con él esas vacaciones en Ciudad Macross había conmovido al viejo lobo de mar. Sabía que su hijo había tenido que viajar durante más de 40 horas seguidas para poder estar con él. Su última escala en el viaje había sido precisamente la ciudad porteña de Onogi, de donde había tomado un último vuelo que lo conduciría, en un pequeño jet de pasajeros propiedad de las Fuerzas de Defensa, hasta el aeropuerto militar de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo! – Azueta pensó. – Casi dos años…

Una voz resonó por los altavoces de la sala de espera, anunciando que el vuelo procedente de Ciudad Onogi estaba aterrizando en esos momentos. Cuando el comodoro vio las luces de vuelo del aparato acercándose a la pista y cuando aquellas luces comenzaron a dejar entrever la silueta del aparato y él pudo contemplar como aquella aeronave se enfilaba hasta tocar pista y se detenía poco más allá, una expresión de absoluta alegría apareció en el rostro de Azueta.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta la puerta de la sala de espera. La aeronave, que era pequeña, se detuvo justo frente al edificio y en pocos minutos la puerta de la misma se abrió y cinco oficiales aparecieron en la pista. Al parecer en ese transporte oficial, además de los dos pilotos, solo viajaban 3 militares más. Dos de ellos, Azueta supo más tarde, visitaban la ciudad por motivos oficiales y era probable que regresaran a Onogi el lunes a primera hora por la mañana.

El quinto pasajero de aquella aeronave, sin embargo, era un joven que apenas debía superar los 20 años. Su porte era digno y formal e iba enfundado en su uniforme reglamentario de Teniente de Corbeta. Llevaba una mochila militar color verde oscuro al hombro y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por la gorra de guarnición que llevaba puesta.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió con paternal ternura cuando lo vio caminar por la pista con rumbo a la sala de espera. Una vez que el muchacho traspuso la puerta, dejó caer su mochila al suelo, se quitó la gorra y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios, mientras sus ojos azules, inconfundible herencia paterna, brillaban con emoción.

- ¡Papá! – El joven abrió los brazos, olvidando todo protocolo militar y dejándose ir a abrazar a su padre. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Que gusto me da verte!

- ¡Nicolás! – Azueta reciprocó el abrazo. - ¡Bienvenido a Ciudad Macross, hijo! Pero… ¡Déjame verte! ¡Has crecido tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Ninguno de los dos mencionó que la última vez que se habían visto había sido, de hecho, poco después de la muerte de la esposa de Azueta… la madre de Nicolás. Había sido el día de la graduación de Nicolás de la Academia Naval; un día en el que padre e hijo se habían reunido para conversar después de la ceremonia oficial.

Azueta le había comunicado a su hijo que había aceptado el puesto de Director de la Academia Militar de Ciudad Macross y Nicolás a su vez le había informado que había sido asignado a realizar sus prácticas profesionales a bordo del Portaviones Argos de las Fuerzas Navales de Defensa.

Padre e hijo se habían separado entonces y aunque siempre había existido buena comunicación entre ellos, no se habían vuelto a ver en todo ese tiempo. La alegría que les provocaba esa reunión era patente en ambos hombres. Por un momento Azueta pareció rejuvenecer y adoptar un aire más informal e incluso juguetón en presencia de su único hijo sobreviviente.

- ¡Teniente de Corbeta Nicolás Azueta! – El orgulloso padre habló, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

- ¡Comodoro Carlos Alberto Azueta! – Nicolás imitó a su padre. - ¡Somos buenos! ¿No lo crees, papá?

- Lo somos, hijo. – Azueta sonrió.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio contemplando a su hijo. La última vez que lo había visto no era más que un bisoño recién graduado que estaba a punto de partir para tener su primera experiencia real en servicio marino, siguiendo una tradición familiar que provenía de muchas generaciones atrás.

Ahora lo que veía era a un joven ingeniero naval, apuesto y sano, de brillantes ojos azules y cabello castaño que tenía un notable parecido a su padre… aunque Azueta podía ver en él mucho de su madre también.

- Debes de estar cansado después de este viaje, hijo. – Azueta le palmeó la espalda a su muchacho. - ¿Por qué no vamos a casa para que puedas descansar?

- La verdad es que sí estoy agotado, pero creo que tengo más hambre que otra cosa. – Nick recogió su mochila y se la echó al hombro. - ¿Ya cenaste? Podríamos ir a comer algo.

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- ¡Lo que sea! A estas alturas de la vida me comería una vaca cruda… ¿Hay alguna cafetería aquí en la base o algo?

- Bueno… - Azueta lo pensó unos momentos, recordando esos rumores no tan infundados que corrían por ahí en relación a que en la cafetería de la base se llevaba a cabo un activo contrabando de zapatos viejos. – En realidad hay una cafetería cruzando la calle… creo que te agradará.

- ¡Pues entonces vamos! Y ¿sabes algo, papá? Aprovechando que mañana es sábado, espero que puedas mostrarme la ciudad… ¡He escuchado tantas cosas de este sitio que me muero por conocerlo todo! Quiero ver al legendario SDF1, quiero conocer la ciudad… y también a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter.

- ¡Ya habrá tiempo para todo! – Azueta le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a su vástago. – Ahora vamos con calma, un tema a la vez, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Nick se rió. – Esa cafetería a la que vamos… ¿Está rica la comida?

- Te va a gustar… es una cafetería ambientada en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… se llama el Stardust y es muy popular entre los pilotos y militares de la base.

- ¿Hay chicas bonitas por ahí?

- ¡Nicolás! – Azueta lo reprendió.

Los dos militares salieron de la Base Aérea y se dirigieron, por el Boulevard del Lago que flanqueaba las instalaciones militares, hasta el Stardust que en esos momentos se encontraba lleno de pilotos y demás militares que festejaban el milagro de que un viernes más había llegado.

Entraron al Stardust y los ojos del joven Azueta resplandecieron con alegría al darse cuenta del bullicio que se vivía en aquel lugar. Para un muchacho de su edad, recién desembarcado de un portaviones que había sido su hogar durante más de dos años, aquel lugar bien podría ser la definición del paraíso.

- ¡Creo que me voy a divertir mucho por aquí! – Nick comentó, mientras seguía a su padre hacia una de las zonas apartadas de aquel bullicioso sitio, pero seguía con la mirada a un grupo de jovencitas con su uniforme de cadetes.

- ¡No creas que voy a permitir que se relaje la disciplina! – Azueta sentenció con un dejo de travesura en su voz. – No puedes desobedecer las órdenes de un comodoro, si sabes lo que te conviene, teniente.

- ¡Sí, señor! – El joven respondió, más por reflejo que por voluntad propia, mientras le sonreía a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de la barra.

Los dos militares finalmente se sentaron en una mesa algo retirada del ruidoso espacio principal del Stardust. Hasta ellos seguían llegando las alegres notas de la música de Glenn Miller y Nick no pudo evitar el sonreír emocionado.

- ¡Este lugar es fantástico! ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?

- ¡Es un verdadero milagro que Carlos Azueta haya decidido bajar de su pedestal y visitar a los simples mortales, hijo! – Una voz femenina llegó hasta ellos. - ¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto, comodoro?

- Es Nicolás, mi hijo. – El aludido respondió con una sonrisa. – Y ella es—

- Tessie… - La recién llegada saludó al muchacho. – Soy la dueña de este sitio… bienvenido a Ciudad Macross, marinero.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Tessie! – Nick respondió con una sonrisa.

- Y en vista de que lograste que tu padre saliera de su claustro y se mezclara con el resto del mundo, esta noche tú eres invitado de honor, Nick. ¿Qué les voy a servir?

- ¡Cualquier cosa que sea enorme y que llene el tanque! – Nick gesticuló con las manos, provocando la risa de la propietaria del Stardust. – Y que no contenga nada que esté remotamente emparentado con el pescado, por favor.

- ¿Una hamburguesa especial con doble queso y mega orden de papas fritas?

- ¡Algo así! – Nick se saboreó por adelantado.

- ¿Y para usted, papá Azueta?

- Un sándwich de pollo a la plancha con ensalada, por favor.

- ¿Y de tomar?

- Petite Cola. – Replicó el muchacho. - ¡La más grande que haya por aquí!

- Una limonada. – Contestó Azueta.

- En un segundo sale su orden, mis distinguidos caballeros.

Tessie se alejó de la mesa y Nick le sonrió a su padre.

- Se nota que es una buena persona.

- Sí, Tessie es como una madre adoptiva para todos los chicos que se reúnen en este sitio… es viuda de un piloto militar que murió durante la guerra y—bueno…

Azueta no quiso decir más. Nick asintió con la cabeza y miró a su padre por unos instantes. La última vez que lo había visto el entonces capitán Azueta lucía acabado y maltrecho, como un hombre que había perdido las ganas de vivir. Nicolás recordaba que el cabello de su padre había encanecido en cuestión de semanas tras la muerte de su madre. Ahora estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver que su padre había recuperado el color en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te va por aquí, papá? – Preguntó, genuinamente interesado. – Te ves muy bien… creo que este clima helado de los mil demonios te ha sentado bien a ti.

- Uno se acostumbra… te diré que no fue fácil al principio. Tú sabes que yo viví toda mi vida en climas más tropicales que esto. Pero Ciudad Macross se ha convertido en mi hogar y he estado mejor aquí que lo que he estado en cualquier otro sitio en mi vida.

- Se nota que estás bien aquí, papá. Te ves muy bien.

- Gracias, hijo.

- ¿Será quizás que por ahí Cupido ha estado haciendo de las suyas? – Nick le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

- ¡Claro que no! – Azueta se defendió. – Tengo demasiado trabajo como para andar pensando en—además tú sabes que yo le soy fiel al recuerdo de tu madre, Nicolás.

- ¡Lo sé, fue una broma, papá! – Nick levantó sus manos conciliadoramente. – No fue mi intención ofenderte… me da gusto verte tan bien…

- Gracias, pero basta de hablar de mi… hablemos de ti, hijo… cuéntame cómo te ha ido en el Argos… ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden. – El chico asintió con la cabeza. – Al principio fue algo complicado adaptarme a la vida en un portaviones, pero ahora ese armatoste se ha convertido en mi hogar. Hemos pasado muy poco tiempo en tierra firme en estos últimos dos años, papá. A veces lo más complicado es simplemente tratar de hacer una vida normal. El capitán dice que un militar, cualquiera que sea su rama de servicio, jamás puede aspirar a vivir una vida normal.

- La vida del militar es difícil, hijo. Tú siempre lo has sabido. Naciste, creciste y te educaste en una familia militar.

- Lo sé y para mí no habría otra opción en la vida fuera del servicio… es solo que a veces pienso que la vida se nos va y—me da miedo, papá. Te soy sincero…

- ¿A qué le temes, hijo?

- A no vivir la vida al máximo… es decir, por ejemplo, cada vez que conozco a alguna chica que me interesa… tú sabes, siendo marino y yendo de un lado a otro, permaneciendo meses en alta mar para luego atracar en algún puerto distante… es difícil mantener una relación sentimental bajo esas circunstancias.

- Es difícil, pero no imposible… tú madre y yo siempre—

- Papá… - Nick colocó su mano sobre la de su padre. – No es necesario que hablemos de eso, en serio… no quiero que termines torturándote y sintiéndote triste.

- Ya he superado muchas cosas, Nicolás… - Azueta miró por la ventana. – Siempre amé a tu madre… ella fue la mujer de mi vida. A pesar de las dificultades…

El joven Azueta miró a su padre y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con que él seguía usando su argolla de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y la siguiente frase que pronunció fue una de esas que, en el momento en que se convirtió en palabras, Nicolás deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubiera dicho:

- Debiste amarla demasiado, como para incluso aceptar criar al hijo de otro hombre como tuyo propio.

Nick se arrepintió de inmediato, pero su padre no pareció tomar a mal ese comentario. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

- Para mí Pablo siempre fue un hijo, Nicolás. Tú sabes que jamás hice ningún tipo de distinciones entre él o Gabriela o tú. Los tres fueron mis hijos y a los tres los amé de la misma manera.

- Lo sé, papá… y discúlpame por mi comentario tan fuera de lugar.

- No te preocupes, hijo… tienes razón. Yo amé a tu madre con todo mi corazón… y jamás dejaré de amarla.

- _¡Si tan solo ella te hubiera amado la mitad de lo que tú la amas a ella!_ – Nick pensó.

Se hizo un breve silencio en la mesa. Silencio que fue roto por Nicolás:

- Si de algo sirve… Pablo siempre te admiró y te respetó, papá. Para él tú siempre fuiste su padre verdadero y como tal te amó.

- Lo sé. – Azueta sonrió melancólicamente. – Era un muchacho excepcional tu hermano.

- Recuerdo esa navidad, la última antes de la Lluvia de la Muerte… - Nick se rió. – Mamá había ido a la iglesia y yo me había quedado en casa—

- ¿Y por qué no acompañaste a tu madre a la iglesia? – Azueta miró a su vástago como reprendiéndolo por alguna travesura que hubiera hecho hacía dos minutos y no por un acontecimiento de hacía ya casi cuatro años.

- Bueno… - El joven sonrió traviesamente. – Yo sabía que uno de mis regalos esa noche sería una consola de videojuegos que yo quería desde hacía tiempo… mientras mi mamá se fue a la misa yo abrí mi regalo y comencé a jugar con él. Tenía el tiempo calculado… del momento en que el auto de mamá entrara a la cochera, yo tenía 4 minutos para desconectar el aparato, regresarlo a su empaque y ponerlo debajo del árbol. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

- ¡Vaya que hay que ser sinvergüenza, Nicolás! – Azueta no pudo evitar el reírse.

- No es mi culpa. – Su muchacho se encogió de hombros. – Aprendí estrategia del mejor, viejo.

El comodoro sonrió y le palmeó la mano a su hijo. Él tomó eso como una señal de que podía continuar con su relato.

- Pero poco más tarde escuché ruidos en la cocina… bajé a ver que sucedía y me encontré con que Pablo había aparecido sorpresivamente en casa… no avisó que venía y mucho menos que traería a dos de sus compañeros con él. ¡Y aparecieron en un estado lamentable de ebriedad!

- ¿Tu hermano Pablo… borracho? – Azueta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí… ¡Debiste de haber visto la clase de problemas en los que me metí para ocultar a mi hermano y a su banda de forajidos de mi madre! La hubiera matado el ver así a Pablo… no ayudó que él decidiera vomitar en la cocina muy cerca de donde la cena de navidad—

- ¡Nicolás, no seas sucio! – Su padre lo reprendió.

- ¡En fin! – El aludido se rió con ganas. – A lo que voy es que esa noche, mientras cuidaba a Pablo y trataba de que se le pasara la borrachera y que se le curara la resaca, él me dijo algo, papá… me dijo que tú eras su padre y que él no conocía ni reconocía a nadie más… que tú eras la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y que algún día quisiera ser como tú.

- ¿Tu hermano te dijo eso? – Los ojos de Azueta se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza.

- Fue la última vez que nos vimos… jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona pero—pero al menos ahora lo sabes.

Antes de que Azueta pudiera responder, la voz familiar del coronel Joseph Sidar llegó hasta ellos, haciendo que el joven marino levantara la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del piloto.

- ¿Qué milagro sucedió para que el comodoro Azueta viniera al Stardust? ¿Se acerca el Juicio Final y esta es una de las señales de que el fin del mundo está cerca?

- Hasta los comodoros necesitamos comer, ¿Lo sabías, Sidar?

- ¡Era una broma, comodoro! ¿Él es Nick?

- Sí, él es Nicolás, mi hijo… y él es el coronel Joseph Sidar, segundo al mando de las Fuerzas Aéreas Espaciales.

- ¡Coronel! – El muchacho se puso de pie para presentarle sus respetos con un formal saludo militar.

- ¡Descansa, Nick!

- ¿Lo ves, Joe? A mi ni siquiera me saludó como el protocolo lo manda.

- ¡Papá! – Nicolás protestó. – Coronel Sidar, es un honor conocerlo en persona. Usted es toda una leyenda en la Naval y mi padre me habla mucho de usted.

- Espero que solo cosas buenas… pero Nick, ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre! Bueno, al menos idéntico a como tu padre debió ser hace unas cuantas décadas.

Sidar le hizo un guiño travieso a su amigo y el comodoro respondió con un movimiento de mano que realmente no significaba nada. El joven Azueta soltó una risita y justo en ese momento Tessie volvió a la mesa llevando una enorme charola con la cena de los Azueta. Joe se hizo a un lado y la propietaria del Stardust le sonrió.

- ¿Qué hay, Joe? Pensé que irías a casa temprano con Susan y los chicos.

- Acabo de salir de la oficina, aún tenía varios pendientes… solo quise pasar a tomarme una cerveza antes de ir a casa… si no les molesta caballeros, ¿podría sentarme con ustedes?

- ¡Claro, coronel! Adelante, por favor.

- En seguida sale tu cerveza, corazón. – Tessie se alejó de la mesa.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Sidar, sentándose a horcajadas en una silla- - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Nick? Es decir, de la ciudad, de tu padre… sé que hace años que no se ven.

- No he visto mucho de Macross, coronel, pero—

- Llámame Joe…

- Joe… - Nick sonrió. – De acuerdo…

Los tres militares se enfrascaron en una conversación amena, cordial e interesante. La magia de Ciudad Macross había atrapado el corazón de Nick Azueta desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el aeropuerto hacía apenas una hora. Ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué su padre había decidido establecerse en ese lugar y tratar de sanar ahí sus heridas de combate… las físicas y las espirituales.

Pero lo que realmente importaba para él en esos momentos, lo único que le interesaba era que, por primera vez en años, iba a poder pasar la navidad con aquel hombre misterioso y de apariencia distraída que para Nicolás Azueta era el héroe más grande del mundo y su ejemplo a seguir… su padre.

-

* * *

-

La tranquilidad y la calma de esa madrugada en Ciudad Macross había sido súbitamente interrumpida por una violenta ventisca que se había desatado sin previo aviso. El ruido del viento sacudiendo las ramas desnudas de los árboles y el silbido que producía al pasar entre ellas habían terminado por despertar al general Rick Hunter que, hasta ese momento, había estado durmiendo un sueño tranquilo y pacífico en su cama tibia, al lado de su esposa.

Adormilado, Rick miró hacia la ventana de su habitación. Las cortinas estaban levemente entreabiertas y él pudo observar que la nieve comenzaba a caer. Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesita de noche para mirar el reloj despertador y gruñó cuando se percató de que eran poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios mientras que la joven mujer que descansaba a su lado, quizás perturbada por el movimiento de su esposo, se había acurrucado aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo y había dejado escapar un suspiro apenas audible que había sonado como el nombre del piloto.

- Lisa… - Rick entreabrió sus ojos y la acomodó contra su costado, abrazándola protectivamente y encontrando una posición cómoda para ambos. - ¡Descansa, pequeña!

Sin dejar de contemplar el rostro de su amada, apenas iluminado por la luz que provenía del exterior y que se filtraba tímidamente por la ventana, Rick no podía dejar de sonreír. Habían pasado una noche hermosa e inolvidable, de esas que a él le gustaban. Una noche tranquila en la intimidad de su hogar; un tiempo privado que solo les pertenecía a él y a Lisa.

Era todo un misterio para él, pero era una verdad indiscutible que solamente hacía falta que ellos dos estuvieran juntos para que cualquier momento, por intrascendente o cotidiano que fuera, se convirtiera en algo especial… en algo mágico.

Simplemente esa noche, el hecho de haber preparado la cena había sido todo un acontecimiento. Lo único que habían tenido que hacer era poner las pizzas congeladas en el horno para que estuvieran listas. Y mientras tanto se habían preparado para pasar la velada frente a la televisión con una buena dotación de refrescos, galletas, café y otras golosinas. ¡Pero como habían disfrutado esa oportunidad para picarse mutuamente la cresta y enredarse en un absurdo juego de peleas fingidas que no los llevaban a ningún lado pero que los divertían horrores!

Todo había sido diversión hasta que las pizzas se habían quemado…

Y dado que eran las últimas que tenían en sus provisiones, habían terminado por preparar lo más parecido que se les había ocurrido a una pizza: sobre una cama de pan de caja habían puesto queso, algo de salsa de tomate y un poco de jamón. Habían metido su invento al horno – esta vez manteniéndolo fuertemente vigilado – y así habían preparado lo que ellos habían llamado una _pizza especial a la H2_.

- No fue la gran cosa, pero tampoco nos mató de una indigestión. – Rick pensó, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

El piloto se rió suavemente cuando recordó las palabras de Lisa, mientras los dos limpiaban el desastre que había quedado en la cocina tras el _incidente del conato de incendio_, como ella lo había llamado, ganandose con eso la ratificación de su título de exagerada por parte de su esposo.

_- Cuando me dijiste que me preparara para que el fuego ardiera esta noche, no pensé que lo tomarías tan literalmente, Hunter._ – Ella le había dicho. – _Pero tampoco vamos a iniciar una cacería de brujas por esto._

_- No._ – Él le había contestado. – _Las cacerías de brujas siempre terminaban con una hoguera y alguien cocinándose en su jugo… y dadas las circunstancias, eso sería añadir más leña al fuego._

Después de aquella aventura (o desventura) culinaria, ambos habían visto una película que había sido elegida simplemente alargando la mano para sacar un DVD al azar de la videoteca privada de Rick. No había sido realmente una sorpresa que la película tratara de un escuadrón aéreo durante la época de la Guerra Fría en los años 50's.

Pero Lisa, siempre al pie del cañón, no había objetado ni protestado por aquello. El simple hecho de estar con él, compartiendo un extraño alimento que apenas semejaba una pizza, comiendo golosinas y viendo una película, cualquiera que esta fuera, era suficiente para hacer de aquella una noche especial para ella.

Además era un hecho de la vida, uno varias veces comprobado y ratificado, que al final de la noche, ellos jamás terminaban de ver ninguna película. Bastaba con que la comida escaseara para que ellos se metieran debajo de una frazada y se acurrucaran en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Y ahí comenzaba todo… podía ser una caricia traviesa por debajo de la frazada o quizás un beso furtivo o alguna palabra susurrada al oído. Pero aquello ineludiblemente conducía a que ambos comenzaran a besarse y a acariciarse, tímidamente al inicio, como si no quisieran interrumpir la noche de cine… pero la oscuridad de la sala de la televisión y esa luz casi hipnótica que provenía de la pantalla de televisión siempre parecía ponerlos en un trance de locura que irremediablemente los conducía al broche de oro con el que solían terminar veladas como aquellas.

- ¡Y vaya que esta noche fue un broche de oro para recordar! – Rick se rió suavemente, acariciando el rostro apacible de Lisa.

El piloto no podía explicarse ni podía entender como es que esa mujer de apariencia frágil y delicada podía contener dentro de sí ese fuego devastador que una y otra vez lo dejaba indefenso y totalmente subyugado con su empuje incontenible y poderoso. Lisa Hayes era un manojo de contradicciones y esa era una de las cosas que a él más le intrigaban de ella… una de las cosas que lo hacían enamorarse cada día un poco más de ella. Que lo hacían enloquecer a cada momento… que lo hacían amarla como la amaba.

Rick se inclinó levemente para besar a Lisa en la frente y sonrió contra su piel al recordar la noche tan apasionadamente tierna que habían compartido. Los dos habían terminado exhaustos pero felices. Y él, como frecuentemente lo hacía, elevó una oración que era una acción de gracias dirigida a quien estuviera allá arriba y fuera el responsable de que un ángel como Lisa estuviera a su lado.

- No sé que haría sin ti, amor… ¡Te juro que no podría vivir sin ti, preciosa!

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había algo que tenía preocupado al piloto. Conociendo a Lisa tan bien como la conocía, él sentía que ella estaba nerviosa, que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, algo que estaba ocultándole y eso no le gustaba.

Rick estaba perfectamente consciente de que la posición en la que Lisa se encontraba dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa era de gran responsabilidad y que ella traía demasiados asuntos en la mente y muchos de ellos eran clasificados y de suma importancia. Él no pretendía que ella le contara todo, porque él sabía que había cosas que ni siquiera con él podía compartir y él lo comprendía y lo aceptaba.

Pero no por eso él dejaba de preocuparse por ella. No le gustaba cuando la veía nerviosa o preocupada. ¡Dios sabía que él estaba dispuesto a cargar cualquier peso sobre sus hombros con tal de que ella no tuviera que hacerlo! Por ella él soportaría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

Mientras la contemplaba dormir, y sin dejar de acariciarla ni de plantarle ocasionales besitos tiernos en el rostro, Rick trató de convencerse de que todo estaba bien. De que lo único que le ocurría a Lisa era que estaba demasiado cargada de trabajo con la presión del fin de año… que las cosas mejorarían pronto para ella.

Aunque había algo… no sabía que era ese algo, pero era algo que no le gustaba. Algo que lo tenía nervioso y un tanto exaltado. Había algo en la actitud de Lisa que le parecía extraño, como si ella le estuviera ocultando algo, como si no estuviera siendo completamente honesta con él.

- ¡Deben ser alucinaciones mías! – Rick finalmente se permitió cerrar los ojos. – Mañana, después de que ella regrese de esa infame reunión del demonio, me voy a asegurar de que descanse, de que se relaje y que pase un fin de semana tranquilo. Creo que es lo que anda necesitando y le va a hacer mucho bien.

Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra Rick y él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la abrazó estrechamente y la besó en la frente antes de susurrarle que la amaba y desearle las buenas noches. Y así, poco a poco él mismo comenzó a caer en un sueño relajado y tranquilo. El sueño de un hombre enamorado que está en completa paz consigo mismo.

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Como siempre, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes, mis queridos y estimados lectores por el tiempo que me regalan al leer esta historia… y un agradecimiento aún más especial a todos los que además se toman el tiempo de enviarme reviews y/o e-mails. ¡Gracias por alegrarme el día! También muchas gracias a mi beta, Mal Theisman quien se ha mantenido al pie del cañón con esta historia, a pesar del trabajo que los H2 le dan con su propia historia… (y no olviden que la siguiente semana es precisamente _Semana de Renacimiento_)

- ¡Y nosotros nos vemos por acá en 15 días! Mucha suerte a todos con todo… ¡Y que les vaya muy bien!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	4. El Misterio del Amor Parte 1

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Primera Parte**

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

**.**

* * *

**NOTA PRELIMINAR:** Este capítulo tendrá una _Publicación Renacentista_, lo que significa que por problemas técnicos con este sitio, tuve que subirlo en dos partes, tal y como lo ha hecho Mal Theisman en varias ocasiones. Le agradezco su sugerencia y su soporte técnico. :)

* * *

.

**Dedicado a los H2 como un pequeño obsequio algo tardío a su aniversario de matrimonio celebrado –según la cronología de Macross – el 10 de Octubre.**

**.**

* * *

Esa mañana invernal había amanecido particularmente fría en Ciudad Macross, lo que invitaba a quedarse en la cama y disfrutar del hecho de que era sábado y no había que reportarse en la base. Pero las cosas no iban a ser así… al menos no para la almirante Hayes.

Lisa había abierto los ojos cuando el reloj marcaba las 0708 horas. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de volverse a dormir. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de Rick que descansaba a sus espaldas y que la mantenía abrazada por detrás. Podía sentir los latidos suaves y rítmicos del corazón del piloto y su respiración cálida contra la piel de su cuello. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, pero Lisa sabía que tenía prioridades.

Cuando por fin logró convencerse de que lo mejor era salir de la cama de inmediato, se movió con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, tratando de no incomodar a Rick y de no perturbar su descanso. El piloto protestó un poco, se movió en la cama y por un momento pareció que iba a despertarse, pero Lisa se inclinó sobre él para acariciarle el cabello y arrullarlo.

Cuando él se quedó tranquilo ella sonrió; lo besó en la frente y le acomodó las frazadas para que estuviera calientito. De inmediato, y en la penumbra de la habitación, se dirigió a tientas al baño, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido.

Veinte minutos más tarde salió del cuarto de baño, perfectamente bien uniformada (de otra manera Rick podría preguntarse cómo es que ella había ido a firmar algunos papeles oficiales a la base sin portar su uniforme) y se dirigió a la cama en donde su esposo seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se sentó en la orilla de la misma y por unos minutos lo contempló dormir. La pequeña sonrisa tierna que había aparecido en los labios de la almirante delataba el amor tan profundo y sincero que sentía por ese hombre que descansaba en su lecho. Ella podría pasarse la vida entera contemplándolo dormir. ¡Se veía tan dulce, tan tierno y tan apuesto!

Cuando se percató de que el reloj había continuado con su implacable tarea de marcar el tiempo y que ya faltaban 20 minutos para las 0800 horas, Lisa se obligó a sí misma de separarse de aquel sitio que en esos momentos ella encontraba tan agradable. Por un momento estuvo tentada a despertar a Rick y avisarle que iba de salida, pero viéndolo tan profunda y pacíficamente dormido, simplemente no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Se acercó para besarlo suavemente en la frente y acariciarle el cabello revuelto.

- Regreso pronto, amor… ¡Te amo!

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó de manera casi imperceptible los labios de Rick Hunter. Aquello fue suficiente para derretir por completo el corazón de Lisa. Le pasó la mano por el cabello una vez más y de inmediato, sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación.

Tres minutos más tarde el Peugeot azul de la almirante Hayes-Hunter salía de la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo. Todavía estaba levemente oscuro y la nevada de la noche anterior había hecho algunos estragos en el terreno. Lisa miró por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que el sendero de salida de la casa estuviera libre, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de una figura solitaria enfundada en un pesado abrigo militar que estaba de pie cerca de la acera.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Lisa masculló entre dientes cuando reconoció aquella figura. - ¡Kelly! – La almirante bajó la ventanilla de su auto y le indicó por señas que entrara de inmediato.

Aquella era una orden que la teniente Hickson no iba a desobedecer. Corrió hasta la portezuela del lado del pasajero y literalmente se arrojó dentro del pequeño vehículo. Una vez dentro comenzó a sacudirse la nieve que traía encima y a frotarse las manos.

- ¡Bue—buenos días, Li—sa! – La joven oficial estaba tiritando de frío.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parada ahí, Kelly? ¡Pudiste haberte congelado!

- ¡Nah…! – La teniente Hickson trató de sonreír a pesar de que seguía titiritando. – No tenía más de cinco minutos, Lisa… pensé que saldrías de tu casa alrededor de la media, pero se me hizo un poco tarde… la nieve—

- ¡Pero Kelly…! – Lisa parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Por qué… a dónde?

- Lisa… - La jovencita miró a su oficial superior directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y decidida que no admitía réplicas. – Yo te metí en esto, no esperarías que te dejara ir sola a tu cita médica, ¿cierto? Y por otro lado, en esos exámenes médicos siempre terminan picándote y sacándote sangre… - Kelly se estremeció. – No quiero que te vayas a sentir mal y no tengas a nadie que te lleve de regreso a casa.

- Kelly, realmente no tenías por qué hacer esto, ¿sabes? – Lisa sonrió, poniendo el auto en movimiento.

- Mi trabajo contigo va mucho más allá del deber… tú también lo sabes, ¿no es así, almirante?

Lisa se rió de buena gana y sacudió la cabeza. Jamás podía molestarse con esa chiquilla rubia de brillantes ojos azules que tenía por asistente. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuántas veces le había agradecido al cielo por haberla puesto en su camino. Sin Kelly Hickson manteniendo su agenda, Lisa estaba segura que hacía ya tiempo que se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Además si mi primo pregunta y yo le digo que no te acompañé a esa _terrible junta_ que tenías esta mañana, se va a enojar conmigo.

- Te agradezco por la llamada de anoche, Kelly. Me sacaste de un buen aprieto.

- Sí, me lo imaginé. – Ella sonrió dándose aires de suficiencia. – Pero en serio… ¿Qué te dijo Rick?

- No está feliz… creo que sospecha que algo no anda bien.

- No lo culpo. No hay nadie que te conozca mejor que él, Lisa. Yo sigo pensando que debiste decirle desde el principio que—

- ¡Estoy bien! – Lisa insistió. – Ya verás que no es nada, Kelly.

- ¿Segura? – La teniente Hickson la observó con mirada inquisitiva. – Te veo algo pálida… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… tengo un poco de nauseas pero es normal, considerando la cena que inventamos anoche… ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí comer esa cosa asquerosa! – Lisa se rió de buena gana.

- ¿Quisiera saber de qué estás hablando, almirante?

- No, si quieres conservar tu desayuno dentro de tu estómago, Kelly.

- Ni siquiera he desayunado. – Ella se rió.

- Bien, en ese caso te diré que haremos, mientras yo voy con Tanya tú vas al comedor del hospital y desayunas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece buena idea… además le prometí a Enkei que en cuanto regresara los dos iríamos al centro a comprar algunos regalos navideños. Ya le deje su desayuno listo a él, así que en cuanto me vea atravesar la puerta va a recibirme con su correa en el hocico, listo para que salgamos a pasear un poco.

- Kelly, - Lisa sonrió una de esas sonrisas sinceras y llenas de gratitud que reservaba para pocas personas y para momentos muy especiales. – Muchas gracias… por todo.

- No tienes de qué agradecerme, Lisa… tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y por Rick. Ustedes son mi familia.

- Lo sé… y tú eres la nuestra. Pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Peugeot azul de la almirante Hayes se detuviera en el estacionamiento del Hospital Militar que se encontraba dentro de la base. Había poca actividad por ahí ese día, lo cual le pareció perfecto a Lisa, quien no quería que la vieran entrar al hospital y que comenzaran con los chismes.

La almirante Hayes y la teniente Hickson se despidieron en el vestíbulo del hospital. Lisa se dirigió al consultorio de la doctora Tanya Mikhailova mientras que Kelly tomaba el rumbo de la cafetería del hospital. Las dos quedaron en encontrarse un par de horas después en ese mismo sitio para volver a casa y olvidarse de todo, al menos por el fin de semana.

-

* * *

-

Sentada frente al escritorio de la doctora Mikhailova, Lisa Hayes de pronto se sintió como una escolar a la que hubieran enviado a la oficina del director. Mientras Tanya se ocupaba en escribir algunas cosas en los documentos que tenía en su tabla con clip, la almirante Hayes miraba alrededor del consultorio que siempre le había llamado la atención por su limpieza, su orden y por el hecho de que, más que un consultorio médico parecía una sala de visitas, siempre decorada con girasoles frescos.

Lisa sabía que esas flores le recordaban a Tanya su natal Rusia. En más de una ocasión la doctora le había contado a la almirante que en la granja donde ella había crecido, muy cerca de Moscú, había un enorme campo que en cierta época del año se cubría con cientos, quizás miles de girasoles. Era uno de los recuerdos más entrañables para la doctora Mikhailova y Lisa comprendía el por qué de su afición a esas flores. Lo que jamás entendería la almirante era cómo se las arreglaba Tanya para siempre tener por lo menos un ramo de flores frescas en su consultorio.

La voz de Tanya la trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando le preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que la había revisado. Lisa se apresuró a responder que había sido poco antes de que saliera en esa misión espacial. No recordaba la fecha exacta, pero había sido a principios de noviembre, poco después del cumpleaños de Rick.

La doctora Mikhailova revisó sus papeles y asintió al encontrar la fecha que estaba buscando. Bastó una revisión rápida de los documentos que traía en la mano para que ella recordara todos los detalles del último examen médico que le había aplicado a la almirante de la UN Spacy.

- ¿Así que no te has sentido muy bien desde que llegaste de esa misión, Lisa?

- He estado algo cansada… siento que no debe de ser más que un resfriado que no ha podido manifestarse. Y es que con los horarios y la agenda que traigo… tú sabes, es fin de año y todo eso.

- No lo dudo, pero de todas maneras es necesario revisarte. Sé que Kelly tuvo que poner en riesgo su cabeza para que tú estuvieras aquí el día de hoy, así que para honrar el heroico sacrificio de tu asistente, voy a pedir que se te aplique un examen médico completo, Lisa.

- ¿_Completo_? – La almirante hizo un gesto de fastidio. – Tanya, no creo que sea necesario… hace apenas un mes que tuve uno y salí bien, yo creo—

- Con todo respeto almirante, pero usted no es médico. Y yo no voy a arriesgarme a hacer un diagnóstico si no tengo evidencias médicas para apoyarlo. Así que lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que enviarla a que le hagan los exámenes correspondientes.

- ¿Todos? – Lisa hizo un puchero. – Tanya, en serio—

- Todos, almirante Hayes. – Su amiga la miró por encima de los anteojos que traía puestos. – Examen somatométrico, oftalmológico, cardiovascular, aparato respiratorio, aparato digestivo, examen otorrinolaringológico, examen de sistema nervioso, sistema locomotor, examen toxicológico y exámenes de laboratorio… ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo?

- Sí, creo que estás olvidando la autopsia… de una vez, ya que estoy aquí…

- Y precisamente hoy las tenemos al dos por uno… o cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Deberías de aprovechar, es una ganga. – Tanya bromeó con toda seriedad.

- Rick tiene razón. – Lisa murmuró por lo bajo. – Este hospital militar debería llamarse el _Hospital de la Santa Inquisición_.

- Recién enviamos las requisiciones para adquirir un nuevo patíbulo, un nuevo potro y algunas hachas nuevas también… más soga para la ahorca y leña verde para la hoguera. – Tanya replicó imperturbable.

Lisa luchó con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, pero no lo logró. Sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la desfachatez de su amiga y después levantó las manos al cielo, como rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

- ¡De acuerdo, _doctora Torquemada_, que venga lo que tenga que venir!

- Tú sabes que lo último que yo deseo en la vida es causarte dolor innecesario, Lisa. – Tanya adquirió un semblante amigable y una sonrisa empática. – Pero eres la almirante y a todos nos preocupa tu seguridad, tu salud, tu bienestar… si estoy ordenando todos estos exámenes es para descartar cualquier virus que hayas podido adquirir en el espacio. No quiero dejar nada al azar.

- Lo sé, Tanya… y te lo agradezco.

- En ese caso, mi estimada almirante, conoces el procedimiento. – Tanya le indicó a Lisa la puerta a donde debía entrar. – Ahí te puedes cambiar y ponerte la bata… mientras tanto yo llamaré al laboratorio para que alisten los exámenes necesarios.

- ¡A la orden, doctora Mikhailova! – Lisa murmuró mientras se dirigía sin mucho ánimo a la sala que Tanya le había indicado.

- Piensa que podría ser peor. – Tanya le guiñó el ojo antes de que Lisa cerrara la puerta. - ¡Imagina lo que este lugar sería si nuestra querida Miriya se hubiera decidido por la carrera médica!

La risa apagada que Tanya escuchó detrás de la puerta cerrada hizo que ella misma sonriera. Al menos había logrado relajar un poco a la almirante de la UN Spacy antes de su examen médico y eso siempre ayudaba.

-

* * *

-

Eran poco más de las 1000 horas cuando el auto azul de la almirante Hayes salió de la Base Militar y se enfiló por la Avenida del Lago con rumbo hacia el barrio militar de Ciudad Macross.

Kelly Hickson era la conductora designada mientras que, en el asiento del pasajero, Lisa se había arrellanado y se abrazaba a sí misma. Su asistente notó que seguía luciendo algo pálida y aquello la preocupó un poco. Sabía que los exámenes de laboratorio de Lisa habían incluido algunas muestras de sangre y eso podría explicar lo desencajada y exhausta que su oficial superior se veía… pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Lo que realmente temía la joven teniente era que Rick se percatara de que algo no andaba bien y que aquella situación pudiera acarrear algún malentendido entre su primo y la almirante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Lisa? – Kelly preguntó por tercera vez desde que habían salido del hospital.

- Bien… algo mareada… pero nada de que preocuparse.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa para que te recuperes un poco antes de ir a la tuya?

- No te preocupes, Kelly. Te aseguro que para el momento en que lleguemos a casa ya estaré recuperada. Fue solo la sangre que me sacaron, siempre me hace sentir algo mareada. Además, con el desayuno que Rick seguramente ya me tiene listo todo va a estar bien en el mundo. Solo necesito algo de glucosa en mi sistema.

- Y café. – Kelly completó.

- Y café. – Lisa aceptó con una sonrisa. – Además no creo que Enkei estuviera muy contento si yo llegara a retrasar su salida sabatina con su ama.

- Se pondría un poco impaciente. Le prometí que hoy le iba a comprar un collar rojo que vimos el otro día en la tienda. Ya tiene uno azul pero creo que el rojo va a tono con las fiestas navideñas. – Kelly sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

- Que el lunes a primera hora en la mañana me entregaría los resultados de los exámenes y que hasta entonces podría determinar que me sucedía y el tratamiento al que debería someterme.

- ¿Pero no te adelantó nada… ni siquiera alguna pista o algo?

- No… me dijo que no iba a especular. Que necesitaba esperar a los resultados de los exámenes.

- Pero… algo debió de ver en la exploración general que ella te hizo, ¿no?

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, debió ver algo pero—no me dijo nada. Hasta el lunes… y realmente quisiera que me hubiera dicho algo… cualquier cosa.

- Sí, pero piensa que Tanya tiene razón… es mejor esperar los resultados, Lisa. Además ya pasó la peor parte… tú relájate hoy y mañana, olvídate de todo y ya el lunes tendremos una respuesta. Tú olvídate de todo al menos hoy y mañana, no te preocupes.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Kelly… lo único que necesito es relajarme y descansar un poco… la verdad es que me siento agotada y lo único que quisiera ahora es llegar a casa y dormir por horas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Peugeot entrara al sendero de la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo. Kelly detuvo el vehículo y metió el freno de mano. Las dos salieron del auto, pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Rick salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Amor! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte, malvada? – El piloto se acercó a su esposa y la besó suavemente en los labios. – Pensé que ibas a volver más temprano… ¡Hola Kelly! – Rick pareció percatarse de la presencia de su prima hasta entonces. - ¡No me digas que esta almirante esclavista te hizo ir a trabajar en sábado a ti también!

- Sí… - Kelly suspiró resignada. – Pero ya me despido, primo. Hay alguien que también me espera impacientemente en casa… almirante Hayes, si ya no hay nada más pendiente…

- Nada más, teniente Hickson. – Lisa sonrió. – Gracias… por todo.

Kelly asintió y se acercó para despedirse de sus primos con un abrazo cariñoso. Enseguida comenzó a correr con rumbo a su casa, mientras que Rick le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que el piso estaba algo resbaloso y podía caerse… naturalmente ella no lo escuchó.

- ¿Cómo te fue con todo, amor? – Rick le preguntó a Lisa, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

- Bien… la reunión se alargó un poco más de lo previsto, pero todo quedó arreglado. – Lisa le sonrió. – Ahora sí, soy toda tuya por el fin de semana, piloto.

- ¡Y no sabes como me encanta la idea! – Rick la abrazó alrededor de la cintura y recargó su frente en la de ella. - ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Hace mucho frío acá afuera.

- Y además tengo mucha hambre. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. – Y recuerdo que cierto pilotito me prometió que para cuando volviera de la base me estaría esperando con un buen desayuno.

- ¡Un desayuno digno de la almirante de la UN Spacy, señora! – Rick comenzó a conducirla hacia la casa. – Y espero que realmente estés muy hambrienta, Lisa. Porque a decir verdad preparé comida para un ejército.

- ¡Muy hambrienta! – Lisa se acurrucó contra él. - ¡Ni te imaginas!

- Entonces hay que ir a llenar el tanque, porque nos espera un día de mucha actividad. Vamos a tener que ir a comprar regalos, a decorar la casa… por cierto, ya saqué algunos adornos y lucecitas. Voy a comenzar a instalarlas más tarde…

- Rick… - Lisa le dijo, cuando entraron a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita? – Rick le sonrió, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse su abrigo militar.

- ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de ambos militares se encontraron y la sonrisa lenta que apareció en los labios de la almirante fue suficiente para que Rick sintiera que todo en el universo era correcto y que la vida era perfecta.

- Yo también te amo, Lisa. – El piloto la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Ahora ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte algo más cómodo mientras yo sirvo el desayuno? ¡No quiero verte en uniforme militar en los próximos días!

- ¡A la orden, jefe! – Lisa hizo un despreocupado saludo militar y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación. – Mientras prepárame un jugo… uno bien grande, por favor. Y café… mucho café.

- ¡A sus órdenes, jefa! – El piloto le devolvió aquel saludo.

Rick la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo embobado y suspirando profundamente. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de ese estado de arrobamiento en el que había caído y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras canturreaba alguna vieja canción romántica, de esas que solía escuchar en el Stardust.

-

* * *

-

El sábado transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y en la más completa calma y tranquilidad, lo cual fue agradecido por el joven matrimonio Hunter-Hayes, quienes lo último que deseaban en esos momentos era tener que enfrascarse en más asuntos oficiales. Al menos por un par de días, los dos deseaban olvidarse del mundo y dedicarse a ellos con exclusividad absoluta.

Y así lo hicieron…

Después del desayuno especial que Rick había preparado para Lisa, los dos fueron a recostarse un rato. Después de la noche tan _ocupada_ que habían pasado y después de que Lisa se había tenido que levantar tan temprano esa mañana, los dos tenían buenos pretextos para simplemente descansar por un par de horas. Ni siquiera durmieron, solamente se quedaron ahí en cama, uno en los brazos del otro, adormeciéndose en ese abrazo, acariciándose y hablando en voz baja de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera.

Fueron unos momentos muy íntimos y muy especiales entre ellos. Eran momentos como aquel los que les recordaban porque se amaban tanto, porque estaban tan locamente enamorados uno del otro y porque se adoraban. Momentos de calma y tranquilidad donde lo único que tenían que hacer era disfrutarse mutuamente y embriagarse de ese amor diáfano y puro que existía entre ellos.

Después de que decidieron levantarse y más por exigencia de sus estómagos hambrientos que por su propia voluntad, Lisa fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una comida ligera. Rick por su parte, siguió organizando un poco los foquitos y adornos navideños para comenzar a arreglar la casa esa misma noche.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra de la cocina a comer, sin gran protocolo. Lo único que querían era salir y distraerse un rato. Rick había visto en el periódico que en el Teatro Municipal de Ciudad Macross se iba a presentar un concierto de música clásica esa noche y como sabía que a su esposa le encantaban ese tipo de eventos, no había perdido tiempo y había hablado por teléfono para reservar dos de los mejores lugares del teatro.

Lisa había recibido aquella sorpresa con gran alegría y emoción, sobre todo cuando leyó el programa que se estaría presentando y que incluía algunas de sus obras clásicas favoritas. Abrazó a Rick, lo besó y le dijo mil veces que él era el mejor esposo que existía en el universo y que por eso lo amaba tanto. Aquello, por supuesto, fue la mejor recompensa que el piloto podía esperar.

Hacía un par de años el simple prospecto de pasar una noche escuchando música clásica hubiera sido para él un equivalente a una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y la idea de pasar una noche en el teatro, con Lisa, lo emocionaba y lo hacía sentir pleno. ¡Ese era el cambio tan radical que ella había operado en él! Lo había convertido en un hombre sensible, apasionado y ansioso de aprender cada día un poco más.

Eran alrededor de las 1600 horas cuando la Freelander negra salió de la casa del almirantazgo, enfilándose hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad. La primera parada sería el centro comercial… para posteriormente ir al teatro ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y de ahí a donde el viento los llevara. Esa noche era suya y ellos pensaban aprovecharla al máximo… cada minuto, cada segundo de ella hasta donde el cuerpo aguantara.

Para la hora en que Lisa y Rick llegaron al centro comercial, este se encontraba completamente lleno de gente que iba y venía por todos lados. La actividad navideña era febril y el espíritu que se respiraba en ese sitio lleno de movimiento y de vida era optimista y contagioso.

Los Hunter-Hayes se dieron el lujo de caminar sin prisas entre la multitud, tomados de la mano y dándose su tiempo. De cuando en cuando se detenían a observar algún aparador o entraban a alguna tienda a comprar algún regalito para sus amigos, porque los regalos que se darían entre ellos hacía rato que estaban celosamente ocultos en algún rincón de la casa del almirantazgo.

Y no faltaban los momentos en los que los dos simplemente se detenían, sin ningún motivo en particular para abrazarse o para darse algún besito travieso en medio de la multitud.

- Mañana podemos ir en la mañana a comprar nuestro arbolito de navidad. – Rick comentó despreocupadamente.

El piloto mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa, abrazándola posesivamente contra sí mientras caminaban. Ella, a quien no le molestaba aquello en lo absoluto, mantenía su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y su cabeza ligeramente recargada en su hombro. La sonrisa que Lisa tenía en sus labios en ese momento reflejaba una alegría absoluta y una felicidad que no conocía límites. Los dos llevaban en sus manos libres sendas bolsas llenas de regalos para sus amigos.

- Me parece una buena idea, amor. – Lisa respondió. – Podemos decorarlo juntos en la tarde. Y envolver estos regalos también.

- Sí. – Rick sonrió. – Bueno, no que yo sea un experto envolviendo regalos… a decir verdad soy bastante malo para eso—

- Eso es cierto. – Lisa lo interrumpió, ganandose un empujó travieso por parte de su esposo.

- ¡Hey! Soy bueno para otras cosas, señora Hunter.

- Eso también es cierto. – Lisa aceptó con una sonrisa radiante. – Lo importante es que ya tenemos los regalos que nos hacían falta… y creo que a Dana y a Kelly les van a encantar las cosas que les compramos.

- Yo creo que sí… además—

- ¡Almirante Hayes, general Hunter! - Una voz conocida llegó hasta ellos, obligándolos a detenerse.

- ¡Hola Joe! – Rick saludó a su segundo al mando cuando lo vio acercarse… acompañado de su familia. – Señora Sidar… buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes general… almirante Hayes, ¡Que gusto verlos!

El coronel Joe Sidar respondió a aquel saludo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Llevaba en brazos a un pequeño de 3 años y su esposa Susan traía de la mano a su hija de 7.

- Julián, Lucy… ¿Recuerdan a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter? – Susan les dijo a sus hijos. - ¡Salúdenlos!

- ¡Buenas tardes, almirante y general! – La pequeña Lucy saludó con una enorme sonrisa y complementando su saludo con un beso.

Julián sonrió desde los brazos protectores de su padre y le mostró a Rick un avioncito de juguete que traía en las manos. El piloto se rió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

- Estás comenzando pronto con su entrenamiento, Joe.

- Jamás es demasiado pronto, Rick. Tú lo sabes.

- ¿Comprando regalos navideños? – Susan le preguntó a Lisa.

- Sí… de último momento y a toda prisa.

- La vida de una familia militar. – La esposa de Sidar sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Papá! – Lucy siseó por lo bajo. - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- ¡Ah, sí! – El aludido aceptó y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amigo y oficial superior. – Vamos a llegar tarde a ver una película de conejitos que cantan y bailan.

- ¡Papá! – Lucy protestó ya sin ningún decoro.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!

- El deber llama, coronel. – Rick le sonrió. – Nos vemos el lunes en la base… ¡Que pasen un buen fin de semana!

- ¡Hasta pronto! – Susan se despidió de ambos. - ¡Y felices fiestas!

Después de las despedidas de rigor, la familia Sidar se alejó de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Rick y Lisa los miraron hasta que salieron de su campo visual y luego se sonrieron mutuamente antes de reiniciar su camino.

- ¿Conejitos que cantan? – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Pobre Sidar! En cualquier circunstancia eso sería motivo suficiente para torturarlo en la base durante unos dos o tres años… pero si la culpable de semejante ofensa es una niña de 7 años… ¿Qué puede uno hacer ante eso? Solamente saludar al compañero caído en combate y admirar su valentía.

- ¡No digas eso, Rick! – Lisa seguía riéndose. – No creas que no sé que Max y tú han visto muchas películas de animalitos cantores en estos años.

- ¡Pero por culpa de Dana! Por eso digo que lo que le sucede a Joe más que motivo de burla debe ser motivo de compasión.

- ¡Sí, claro! ¿Y cuál es la excusa al hecho indiscutible de que te he escuchado cantar canciones de esas películas mientras te duchas?

- ¿Qué? – Rick se escandalizó. - ¡Mentira!

- No, es verdad y tú lo sabes. – Lisa remató, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago a su esposo.

- Bueno… ¡De acuerdo! Una o dos veces solamente. – Rick no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. – Pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esas canciones sean tan pegajosas?

- ¡Ninguna culpa! – Lisa se abrazó a él. - ¡Pobrecito, padeciendo las torturas terribles que vienen con esas películas infantiles!

- ¡Pobrecito de mi! – Rick hizo un puchero y se abrazó a Lisa. – Necesito apapacho para superar ese trauma terrible.

- ¡Estoy segura que sí! – Lisa lo abrazó y lo besó en la sien. - ¡Mi pobre pilotito atormentado!

Y como el general Hunter, comandante en jefe de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial no solo estaba atormentado, sino además hambriento, los dos decidieron hacer una parada en la isla de comidas del centro comercial. Rick no pensaba ir al teatro con el estómago vacío. Lisa, por su parte, no tenía hambre realmente pero terminó acompañando a su esposo en ese refrigerio de media tarde.

El piloto dio cuenta de una hamburguesa y una Petite Cola mientras que Lisa pidió una rebanada de pastel de queso con zarzamora y un café latte. Los dos conversaron alegremente mientras daban cuenta de sus respectivos alimentos. Comentaron sobre los regalos que habían comprado para sus amigos con quienes, como ya era una costumbre, estarían pasando el día de navidad.

Cuando terminaron su _coffee break_, los dos decidieron que era hora de dejar el centro comercial y dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, al Teatro Municipal. Faltaba una hora para el concierto, pero querían llegar temprano, encontrar un buen estacionamiento e ingresar al teatro unos veinte minutos antes, como correspondía a cualquier espectador atento y respetuoso que se preciara de ser asiduo a ese tipo de eventos culturales.

No les tomó más de 15 minutos llegar del centro comercial al centro de la ciudad. Por suerte a esas horas el estacionamiento del teatro tenía suficiente lugar y su camioneta quedó estacionada en un buen sitio cuando faltaban todavía unos 35 minutos para que comenzara el concierto navideño, tiempo que Lisa y Rick aprovecharon para dar una vuelta por la plaza que estaba justo frente al teatro y donde se había instalado la ya tradicional Feria Navideña de Ciudad Macross. Tenían planes de visitar esa feria con sus amigos el lunes por la tarde, así que en realidad no se detuvieron a mirar.

Después de una caminata breve y motivados por el clima helado que se sentía esa noche, la joven pareja ingresó al teatro. Fueron a dejar sus abrigos al guardarropas del lugar y después se detuvieron por unos momentos en el _foyer_ estilo francés del teatro para admirar el exquisito trabajo artístico que los arquitectos y restauradores habían llevado a cabo en ese sitio.

- ¡Es un lugar hermoso! – Lisa comentó, mirando a su alrededor. – Las pinturas, el decorado… ¿Viste los candiles, Rick?

- Es muy lindo de verdad. – El piloto miraba a su alrededor. – Muy elegante… ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? Hace un tiempo me hubiera dado miedo estar en este sitio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Rick?

- No sé. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Me sentía… demasiado poca cosa. No me hubiera atrevido a venir a un sitio tan elegante como este… y menos a escuchar un concierto de música clásica.

Lisa lo miró y una expresión que era una mezcla de ternura y agravio apareció en su rostro. Caminó resueltamente hasta donde estaba Rick, tan embobado en lo que estaba observando que ni siquiera se percato de la proximidad de Lisa sino hasta que ella le colocó las manos en las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Jamás digas eso, Rick! Tú jamás, escúchalo bien, _jamás has sido poca cosa_. Eres el hombre más maravilloso e increíble del mundo, amor. ¡Eres alguien muy especial! Y yo te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti, bonita. – Rick sonrió enternecido. – Pero tienes que admitir que yo—era muy ignorante.

- El pecado no está en el ser ignorante, sino en permanecer así, amor. Quizás tú no sabías algunas cosas, pero te interesa aprender y siempre estás superándote a ti mismo. Eso es lo que te convierte en alguien tan especial.

- Pero con tu ayuda, Lisa… si he aprendido tantas cosas y he descubierto este mundo fantástico que antes ni siquiera sabía que existía es por ti, amor.

- Rick—

- ¡No, es en serio! Mira… - Rick abrió el programa de mano del concierto. – _Bach, Verdi, Mendelssonhn, Tchaikovski, Haendel, Gluck…_ ¡Parece que estoy insultando en esperanto! ¡Pero yo sé quienes son esos tipos! ¿Y gracias a quién?

Rick abrazó a Lisa alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él mientras le sonreía y recargaba su frente en la de ella. La almirante le echó los brazos al cuello a su esposo y le devolvió aquella sonrisa cariñosa para después, juguetonamente, hacerle un cariñito en la nariz.

- ¡Y no solo eso, piloto! Además sabes lo que es el esperanto. – Lisa remató su comentario con un besito en los labios de Rick.

- También eso… - El piloto se sonrojó levemente, lo cual Lisa encontró absolutamente adorable.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos con toda la seriedad del mundo. – Te amo… amo el hombre que fuiste, el hombre que eres y el hombre que serás. Lo amo todo de ti, mi vida… ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de Rick se humedecieron visiblemente y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios hubiera sido suficiente para iluminar el oscuro teatro al que estaban por entrar. El piloto cerró el espacio que lo separaba de su esposa, abrazándola con inocultable amor y susurrándole palabras cariñosas al oído que hicieron que Lisa sonriera emocionada y estrechara a Rick contra su cuerpo.

Pero de pronto Lisa abrió los ojos y se separó levemente de Rick. Él la miró extrañado, sin soltarla y ella le sonrió y le señaló hacia la puerta del teatro, por donde acababa de entrar, el comodoro Azueta acompañado de un apuesto joven.

Carlos Azueta, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente que estaba en ese lugar en ese momento, iba vestido con un impecable traje oscuro que portaba con la misma gracia con la que portaba su uniforme militar y que contrastaba con la ropa más casual que llevaban Rick, Lisa, el joven que lo acompañaba y el resto de los asistentes al concierto.

- ¡Debí suponerme que Azueta no se perdería un concierto como este! – Rick le sonrió a su esposa y la besó en la mejilla. – Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo en ropa de civil… aunque a decir verdad no se nota demasiado la diferencia.

- Y el chico que lo acompaña debe ser su hijo. – Lisa comentó. – Vamos a saludarlos antes de entrar al teatro.

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y los dos salieron al encuentro de los recién llegados que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de los Hunter-Hayes en el área. Azueta estaba demasiado ocupado revisando el programa del concierto y haciéndole algunos comentarios al respecto a su hijo, quien además de escuchar atentamente a su padre, se entretenía contemplando la decoración extraordinaria del foyer.

- Comodoro Azueta, buenas noches.

El aludido levantó su vista cuando escuchó aquella voz tan familiar y su acompañante miró con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad a los dos jóvenes que súbitamente habían aparecido frente a ello.

- Almirante Hayes—buenas noches. – Azueta respondió, adquiriendo de inmediato su formalidad militar. – General Hunter…

- Esta noche solo somos Rick y Lisa, comodoro. – Rick le sonrió. – Por lo que puedo ver, ninguno de los tres está uniformado y este lugar no es precisamente una base militar.

- Por supuesto. – Azueta sonrió. – Permítanme presentarles a mi hijo, Nicolás.

El aludido dio un paso al frente con gran decisión, pero de pronto sus movimientos se volvieron algo torpes e inseguros mientras que, obviamente, trataba de decidir entre hacer un saludo militar o extender su mano.

- Teniente Nicolás Azueta, yo—yo…

- Lisa Hayes. – Ella terminó con el predicamento del joven extendiéndole la mano para que él la estrechara. – Y mi esposo, Rick Hunter.

- ¡Es un honor, almirante! – El jovencito estaba visiblemente emocionado. – General Hunter… ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! He seguido su carrera militar por años… y cuando mi padre vino a vivir a Ciudad Macross… ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que esté frente a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter! ¿Podría sacarme una foto con ustedes más tarde?

- ¡Nicolás! – Su padre le llamó la atención.

- Pero papá—ellos son…

- Está bien. – Rick sonrió comprensivo. – Tendremos tiempo para todo. ¿Cuántos días vas a estar por aquí?

- Hasta Año Nuevo, señor.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Nick. – Lisa habló familiarmente, ganandose una sonrisa sincera de parte del recién llegado. – Tu padre habla mucho de ti… es bueno finalmente conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, almirante. ¡Es un honor estar aquí! Y estoy muy emocionado. Quisiera ver todo, conocer todo… la ciudad me ha encantado.

Justo en ese momento se dio la primera llamada en el teatro, señal para que los asistentes al concierto, que estaban congregados en el foyer comenzaran a ocupar sus lugares en el interior del teatro.

- No sabía que te gustaba la música clásica, Rick. – Azueta comentó, mientras caminaban. – Sin ofender, pero sabes que los pilotos de combate tienen fama de tener gustos un tanto más—

- Lo sé. – Rick sonrió, sacando a Azueta del aprieto en que se había metido. - Digamos que estoy aprendiendo. No seré tan culto como los chicos de la Naval, pero me gusta aprender.

- El programa de esta noche es espectacular. – Azueta opinó. – Y he escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre esta sinfónica. Creo que será una noche inolvidable.

- Yo también lo creo así, comodoro. – Lisa sonrió, aferrándose al brazo que Rick le ofrecía. - ¡Una noche muy especial!

Todos tomaron sus asientos en el teatro. Pocos minutos más tarde se dio la segunda llamada y las personas se acomodaron en sus lugares, listas para que aquella noche de magia comenzara. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera la tercera llamada y las luces del teatro se apagaran.

Los músicos aparecieron en escena y tomaron sus lugares ante el aplauso general y pronto las magnificas y majestuosas notas de la obertura del _Oratorio de Navidad de Bach_, con los sonidos de las trompetas y timbales inundaron la sala de conciertos del Teatro Municipal, estremeciendo y fascinando a un piloto de combate que, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, movió su mano para tomar la de su esposa, mientras ambos sentían que la emoción se desbordaba en ellos… una emoción que no solo provenía de aquellos solemnes acordes, sino del simple hecho de estar juntos y enamorados.

-

* * *

-

El concierto, que se extendió por más de dos horas, fue realmente mágico. Azueta había tenido razón al decir que la orquesta que se presentaría esa noche era excelente, porque de verdad lo era. El público los ovacionó de pie durante varios minutos y ellos correspondieron a esa entusiasta muestra de admiración con un bis directamente extraído de la obras navideñas de Tchaikovski.

Después de aquella noche de magia en el teatro y mientras las personas comenzaban a retirarse del mismo, los Azueta y los Hunter-Hayes se volvieron a encontrar en el foyer. Durante unos minutos comentaron sobre el concierto que acababan de disfrutar para posteriormente despedirse con gran formalidad.

Rick y Lisa realmente no tenían planes para esa noche, pero el piloto decidió que si ya estaban ahí bien podían ir a cenar a algún lugar elegante, de esos a donde le gustaba llevar a Lisa. Ella argumentó que no tenía mucha hambre, pero nada persuadió a su esposo de su empresa y los dos terminaron en un restaurante francés que habían abierto hacía poco cerca del Teatro Municipal, el _Bleu Clair Cuisine_. Ya los Sterling les habían recomendado el sitio, pero ellos no habían tenido oportunidad de ir a visitarlo, así que aquel les pareció un buen momento.

El lugar era acogedor, íntimo y elegante. Estaba decorado con un estilo que evocaba las campiñas francesas y los viñedos con las uvas madurando bajo el sol estival. Aquello sin duda contrastaba con el frío invierno que se sentía fuera de ese lugar. La mesa que les fue asignada a los Hunter Hayes estaba en un área privada, cerca de una fuente interior y semioculta detrás de algunas plantas. Ambos pensaron que el sitio era excelente, que la música que se estaba escuchando en esos momentos era hermosa, que la atención era de primera… ahora solo faltaba esperar por la comida.

Después de haber ordenado, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Rick alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Lisa para luego llevársela a los labios y besarla con cariño.

- ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy, Lisa?

Ella se sonrojó levemente y sacudió la cabeza, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con Rick. Con la mano que el tenía libre acarició la mejilla de su esposa y le sonrió con ternura, dejándose perder en esos ojos verdes que lo subyugaban, lo encantaban y lo hacían perder el sentido de la realidad.

Y Rick no había dicho aquello como un mero formulismo o como una frase prefabricada para iniciar la conversación. Él había sido absolutamente sincero en sus palabras. No podía explicarlo y ni siquiera podía exactamente definir el porque, pero era un hecho que aquel día Lisa se veía particularmente hermosa.

Aunque, el piloto pensó, a decir verdad él había notado algo diferente en ella desde que había vuelto de su misión espacial. Para él Lisa siempre había sido la mujer más bella del universo, un ángel, una diosa… pero últimamente había algo en ella que la hacía resplandecer. Su mirada se había vuelto apacible y serena y sus ojos verdes se notaban particularmente claros y brillantes… además su piel se sentía muy suave y su cabello…

Rick sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta del trance en el que había caído y queriendo salir de él. Seguía acariciando el rostro de su esposa con el dorso de su mano y ella seguía sonriéndole y mirándolo como si el fuera lo único que existiera en el universo.

- Entonces… - Lisa intentó hacer conversación. - ¿Qué te pareció el concierto?

- ¡Fantástico! – Respondió honesta y entusiastamente el piloto. – Me gustó mucho… sobre todo porque tú me fuiste explicando de que se trataba cada canción, a que periodo correspondía, cuales son las diferencias entre la música barroca, la clásica y la romántica… contigo siempre aprendo mucho, Lisa.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado el _concierto didáctico_ entonces. – Ella sonrió.

- Contigo todo me gusta. – Él se acercó a ella para restregar su nariz contra la mejilla de Lisa en un gesto cariñoso. – Además la orquesta tocó muy bien… no que yo sea un experto, pero me gustó mucho.

Lisa se rió levemente, y abrazó a Rick alrededor de los hombros.

- ¡Rick, me haces cosquillas!

- ¿Sabes? – Él se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Me da gusto que el hijo de Azueta haya venido a visitarlo. El pobre comodoro ha pasado demasiadas navidades solo… estaba pensando decirle a Max que los invitemos a la comida de Navidad.

- ¡Es una buena idea! La verdad es que a Miriya le encantará tener más comensales en su mesa… ¡Siempre cocina como si un ejército fuera a ir a comer!

- ¡Pero un ejército de zentraedis! – Rick se rió.

- No lo discuto. – Ella aceptó. – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi también me da gusto que Nick haya venido a visitar a su padre. Se ve que es un buen chico.

- ¡En fin!… - Rick suspiró resignado. – Tan bueno como un marino puede llegar a ser, pero bueno…

- ¡No me vas a salir ahora con los celos profesionales, piloto! – Lisa lo reprendió juguetona.

- Admítelo Hayes, tú debes ser la primera en reconocer que los pilotos somos algo especial… después de todo fue un piloto quien te robó el corazón.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Lisa le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. – Y no cualquier piloto, sino el más apuesto de todos ellos.

- ¡Aw! – Ahora fue el turno de Rick de sonrojarse. – Tuve suerte…

Lisa le sonrió y los dos se acercaron para besarse suavemente en los labios. Fue un besito tierno que terminó pronto, ya que un par de meseros se habían acercado para comenzar a servirles su cena.

- ¡Que rápido! – Rick opinó. – Definitivamente este es un buen lugar. Max tenía razón… ¡Y la comida se ve deliciosa!

- Te recomiendo que llenes bien el tanque, piloto. – Lisa le respondió, con una sonrisa predadora mientras se acomodaba su servilleta en las piernas con toda la elegancia del mundo. – Porque esta noche vas a necesitar bastante combustible.

Rick la miró por encima de su plato de comida y la mirada que apareció en sus ojos hubiera sido suficiente para derretir toda la nieve que esa noche había caído sobre Ciudad Macross. Sonrió arrogantemente, dándose aires de suficiencia y miró sobre su hombro para hablar con uno de los meseros que en esos momentos se retiraba.

- ¿Al final de la cena podría traernos la bandeja de postres, bien surtida por favor?

- ¡Por supuesto, señor!

- Gracias. – Y volviéndose a Lisa le comentó con un guiño travieso. – Doble carga de carbohidratos y mucha miel, almirante… ¡Usted lo ha pedido! ¡Y vaya que lo va a necesitar!

Lisa soltó una risa pura y cristalina que hinchó el corazón del piloto de esa alegría sincera y desbordante que solo ella podía hacerlo sentir. Le sonrió con cariño y ella le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Buen provecho, piloto!

- ¡Al ataque, almirante!

Respondió el irreverente general de la UNSAF, devolviéndole el guiño mientras se lanzaba con todo sobre el plato de comida que estaba frente a él.

-

* * *

-

El domingo 22 de diciembre amaneció frío, pero con un cielo despejado y azul como hacía semanas que no se veía en Ciudad Macross. Seguramente Kelly hubiera querido dormir el día entero, sobre todo después de que el día anterior había salido por la mañana a pasear a Enkei y a comprar algunos regalos de navidad que aun le hacían falta y por la noche sus amigos de la academia, su _mafia_, como ella los llamaba, habían organizado una noche de cine en casa de la teniente Hickson. Habían estado viendo películas hasta bien pasada la media noche y Kelly estaba exhausta.

Pero su deseo de dormir un poco más esa mañana no se iba a cumplir… al menos no mientras tuviera con ella a un hermoso perro Golden Retriever de casi dos años de edad que, al ver por la ventana el cielo despejado contrastando con la nieve inmaculadamente blanca que cubría la ciudad, había decidido que aquella era una maravillosa mañana como para desperdiciarla encerrado en casa. Él quería salir a pasear.

Y por supuesto que, educado como él era, sabía que no podía andar por la calle él solo. Él era un perro de familia y no se veía bien que saliera a la calle sin la compañía de su ama. Además a Enkei le pareció que era una buena idea sacar a pasear a Kelly… el aire fresco de la mañana seguramente la despertaría y después de un paseo por el parque regresarían a casa a desayunar y él podría pasar el resto del día acostado en la sala, contemplando la pared y meditando sobre su vida y su futuro. O quizás simplemente durmiendo.

Enkei entró en la habitación de Kelly, quien dormía profundamente, y con su hocico tomó la orilla de la frazada de su ama para jalarla sin ninguna clase de miramiento. Kelly, aun dormida, protestó airadamente y tiró de su cobija, dándose media vuelta en la cama para quedar de cara a la pared. El perro tomó aquello como un juego y alegremente comenzó a jalonear la frazada de su ama hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que entreabrir los ojos y regañarlo.

- ¡Déjame dormir, Enkei! Vete a—perseguir ratones o algo.

El aludido ladró indignado por semejante afrenta. Y Kelly así lo entendió, pues se dio vuelta en la cama para mirarlo de frente y suspiró resignada.

- De acuerdo, eso lo hacen los gatos… entonces tú ve a perseguir gatos o algo. Eso es lo que hacen los perros, ¿sabes?

Enkei volvió a ladrar, con más entusiasmo esta vez, mientras movía alegremente su cola. Kelly gruñó y se cubrió el rostro con sus cobijas.

- ¡Por favor, Enkei! Ayer me levanté muy temprano y anoche me dormí muy tarde… tengo sueño… déjame dormir un rato más.

Pero el perrito no iba a desistir en sus intentos. Se paró sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en la orilla de la cama de su ama, y sin dejar de mover la cola comenzó a hacer algunos suaves ruiditos lastimeros que lograron atraer la atención de Kelly quien asomó un ojo por debajo de su cobija y lo miró con cierta indiferencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tienes tu plato con croquetas en la cocina, anoche te lo dejé lleno para que desayunaras temprano si te daba hambre.

El perrito siguió gimiendo lastimeramente y Kelly finalmente se sentó en su cama.

- ¡No vas a decirme que quieres salir a pasear con este clima! Enkei… son las ocho de la mañana y es domingo. Despertarme a estas horas, en este día y para salir al frío es un pecado, ¿sabías?

El ladrido con el que Enkei respondió le hizo saber a Kelly que él sabía todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero que realmente no le interesaba ni le importaba demasiado. Él quería salir a pasear, punto final.

Kelly había aprendido a que había ciertas cosas en las que jamás podría ganarle a ese saco de pulgas. Y una de esas cosas era que cuando Enkei quería salir a pasear, no había nada en el universo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La teniente Hickson se estiró para desperezarse y se rascó la cabeza. A pesar de que durante la noche solía agarrarse su cabello en una colita de caballo, por la mañana siempre amanecía desaliñada y despeinada.

- ¡No hay mejor manera de pasar una mañana de sábado que saliendo a congelarse después de una noche de desvelo! Muchas gracias, Enkei… esto me va a provocar daños psicológicos permanentes.

El perrito ya se había emocionado. Estaba moviendo alegremente la cola y sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida. Le dio un lenguetazo en la cara a su ama, dejándole saber que apreciaba el que ella quisiera acompañarlo en su paseo matutino.

- No creas que un simple beso te va a salvar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, perro loco… hoy es un buen día para morir… y a como están las cosas, ganas de asesinarte no me faltan.

Enkei ladró emocionado y movió la cola con gran entusiasmo. Y mientras Kelly se quitaba su pijama de franela, que en esos momentos se sentía particularmente calientita y suavecita, y se enfundaba en un conjunto de ropa de ejercicio, él fue corriendo a buscar su correa y se apostó junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa, esperando impacientemente a su ama.

Minutos más tarde la teniente Hickson, cubierta con una chamarra y una desteñida gorra militar, salía de su casa llevando con ella a Enkei quien, como el perro educado que era, se mostraba orgulloso de que ella lo llevara con su correa… una roja que habían comprado el día anterior y que hacía juego con su recién estrenado collar del mismo color.

Enkei sabía que una vez que llegaran al parque, Kelly lo dejaría suelto para que pudiera correr, brincar, perseguir a las aves y ladrarle a las ardillas. Así que no podía esperar para llegar a su campo de juegos y así se lo hizo saber a su ama de la mejor manera en que sabía hacerlo: arrastrándola hacia el parque a donde le urgía llegar tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Las calles del barrio militar estaban completamente desiertas a aquellas horas. Todos los habitantes de aquel tranquilo rincón de la ciudad estaban durmiendo, disfrutando de un merecido día libre o de un desayuno familiar. El clima helado de la mañana también los mantenía en casa y solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba el ruido del motor de algún vehículo militar en la distancia.

Kelly y Enkei entraron al parque y ella se inclinó sobre el perro para liberarlo de su correa, acción particularmente difícil para alguien cuyas manos estaban enfundadas en un par de gruesos guantes de piel. Cuando Enkei se vio liberado de su correa, comenzó a correr como poseído por todo el parque, seguido de cerca por su ama, quien le gritaba que no se alejara demasiado.

Sin embargo Enkei tomó aquello como un juego – uno bastante divertido, por cierto – y comenzó a ladrar alegremente mientras corría, se alejaba de Kelly, regresaba a ella y brincaba a su alrededor. Muy a su pesar Kelly tenía que admitir que ella también estaba disfrutando de aquello; y aunque no lo hubiera admitido, su risa lo habría hecho por ella.

- ¡Estás loco, Enkei! – Le gritaba mientras se lanzaba en su persecución, riendo con alegría. - ¡Nos vas a matar a los dos! Si no nos caemos y nos morimos por fractura vertebral, seguro que por lo menos atrapamos una buena neumonía… ¡Enkei, ven acá!

La alegría de Kelly se convirtió en genuina preocupación cuando vio acercarse por uno de los senderos del parque a una figura solitaria que apenas podía moverse por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima… y vio a Enkei ir directamente hacia aquel pobre hombre desprevenido que seguramente en un segundo iba a recibir un saludo muy poco cordial por parte de un perro que era demasiado cariñoso, pero absolutamente ignorante de sus propias fuerzas.

- ¡Enkei! – Kelly le gritó. - ¡Ven acá! ¡Enkei!

Por más que la teniente Hickson corrió, no pudo darle alcance a su perro. Sin embargo se dio un respiro cuando vio que Enkei detenía su loca carrera y se acercaba a aquel hombre meneando la cola amigablemente. Él muchacho se encuclilló y tomó la cabeza del perro entre sus manos, sacudiéndola juguetonamente para luego palmearle la cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Una Kelly Hickson sin aliento se disculpó. – Mi perro… a veces es algo… efusivo.

La jovencita se inclinó sobre sí misma y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar su respiración, lo que en el clima helado de la mañana era algo ya bastante difícil de lograr. El muchacho sonrió y movió la mano como para indicarle que no había problema.

- ¡No te preocupes! Es un perro muy lindo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Enkei… - Respondió Kelly aún sin aliento.

- ¿Enkei? – El joven parpadeó incrédulo. - ¿Cómo los neumáticos?

- Larga historia, pero así es… - Kelly sonrió levemente apenada.

Fue hasta entonces que se percató de que aquel muchacho tenía algo que le era muy familiar. Ella lo observó inquisitivamente por un segundo logrando que él se sintiera un poco incómodo. Cuando ella se percató de lo que estaba haciendo fue su turno de incomodarse y de sonrojarse.

- Yo—lo siento, es que… me recuerdas a alguien… pero— ¿Te había visto por aquí antes?

- Soy recién llegado a la ciudad… y para serte sincero este clima me está matando. – El joven se frotó los brazos. – Yo vengo de lugares más cálidos…

- ¡Eres el hijo del comodoro Azueta! – Kelly apuntó acusadoramente hacía él, como si lo hubiera identificado como el culpable de algún crimen sin resolver, aunque de hecho lo único que había sucedido es que lo había reconocido de alguna de las fotografías que el comodoro tenía en su oficina.

- ¡Me declaro culpable! – El chico levantó las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo ante la autoridad. – Soy Nicolás Azueta y sí, soy hijo del comodoro Carlos Azueta… ¿Y tú eres…?

- Kelly Hickson. – Ella le extendió amistosamente la mano. – Trabajo con tu padre, soy—

- ¡La jefa de la Secretaría Particular de la almirante Hayes! – Fue el turno de Nick de apuntar a Kelly como acusándola de algo.

- ¿Y tú cómo…? – La joven teniente parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto extrañada con aquello.

- Mi padre me habla de todos ustedes todo el tiempo. – Nick le explicó. – Ayer conocí a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter… ¡Extraordinarias personas!

- Sí, lo son… - Kelly sonrió. - ¿Así que tu padre te habla de todos nosotros? Bueno… hace poco que trabajamos juntos pero hemos hecho buen equipo y yo lo admiro y respeto mucho.

- Él te tiene gran estima… pero nunca me imaginé que la famosa Kelly Hickson fuera tan—tan joven. – Nick estaba honestamente sorprendido.

- Bueno… ya tengo mis añitos. - Ella se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. - ¿Entonces qué te ha parecido la ciudad, Nicolás?

- ¡Por favor, llámame Nick! – Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero, mientras Enkei había regresado a su persecución de ardillas. – Pues me parece un lugar encantador. Lo único a lo que no creo acostumbrarme es al frío.

- Claro, tú eres un marino.

- Veo que mi padre te ha hablado de mí. – Él sonrió.

- Tu padre jamás habla mucho de su familia. – Kelly le contestó. – Pero cuando supo que vendrías a pasar las fiestas con él se emocionó mucho. Te pareces mucho a él, ¿sabes?

- Eso dicen. – Nick asintió. - ¡La mañana está helada! ¿Cómo es que decidiste salir a pasear por el parque con este clima? Hmmm… déjame adivinar, él tuvo algo que ver con esto.

El marino estaba acariciando la cabeza de Enkei que ahora caminaba entre ellos. Kelly se rió y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Créeme que por voluntad propia jamás estaría aquí. Yo debería estar en mi camita, disfrutando de un par de horas extras de sueño. Pero Enkei tiene sus propias ideas.

- ¡Es un hermoso perro!

- ¿Y tú, Nick? ¿Qué fue lo que motivó a un lobo de mar venido del trópico a salir de casa en una mañana tan ingrata como esta?

- En realidad estaba pensando en ir a comprar algún regalo para papá… ya sabes, para la navidad y todo. Así que salí furtivamente de casa mientras todavía estaba dormido y le deje una nota diciéndole que iba a dar un paseo por la ciudad. – El muchacho se rascó la cabeza. – Pero no sé ni a donde dirigirme ni que comprarle… salí de casa antes de que el despertara pero… ando algo perdido.

- Si me permites darte un consejo…

- ¡Claro! Después de todo tú has pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente. Supongo que sabes que es lo que él quiere o necesita.

- El comodoro no es un hombre comunicativo, pero sé que le gustan los mapas antiguos. Y precisamente en una de las calles del centro, en una galería de arte vi unas reproducciones muy lindas de ese tipo de mapas. Podrías comprarle una para su oficina.

- ¡Estoy seguro que le encantaría! – Nick se emocionó.

- Y sabes que a tu papá le gusta la astronomía… incluso impartió una cátedra al respecto en la Academia Militar.

- Así es.

- En una librería del centro vi un libro de astronomía…quizás sería otra opción.

- ¡Excelente! – Nick se frotó las manos y sonrió emocionado. - ¡Estás llena de buenas ideas! ¡Gracias!

- De nada… estoy segura que mientras estés mirando por ahí te encontrarás con otras opciones y otros regalitos.

- No lo dudo, pero… - El marino miró a su acompañante y sonrió tímidamente. – En realidad no sé ni donde queda el centro… yo, no sé… si no tuvieras nada que hacer, quizás—

- ¡No hay problema! – Kelly le sonrió y se inclinó para colocarle su correa a Enkei. – Te puedo llevar allá si quieres… en realidad no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

- Pero… ¿Crees que estén abiertos esos lugares? Es decir, domingo en la mañana y todo… quizás estén descansando.

- ¿En vísperas de navidad? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Bien… en tal caso acepto tu amable ofrecimiento pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre… tal vez podamos pasar a comer algo a algún sitio que nos quede en el camino.

- ¡Y conozco el sitio perfecto para desayunar! – Kelly le sonrió.

- ¡Excelente!… la condición, claro está, es que yo invito el desayuno.

La teniente Hickson sonrió traviesamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un movimiento con la mano para invitarlo a que siguieran su camino.

- Te va a gustar el desayuno, Nick… gracias por la invitación.

- Gracias por ser mi guía de turistas.

- Supongo que estamos a mano entonces.

- ¡Absolutamente!

Los dos salieron del parque y tomaron la avenida principal del barrio militar, aquella que los llevaba directamente a la caseta de vigilancia y de ahí hasta el centro de la ciudad a donde se dirigían conversando animadamente y riendo con alegría, como si fueran dos viejos conocidos y no un par de personas que hacía apenas unos minutos que se habían conocido.

-

* * *

-

El día había transcurrido tranquilo y relajado en la casa del almirantazgo aquel domingo de diciembre previo a la navidad 2013. Rick y Lisa se habían despertado tarde, cosa que rara vez hacían. Pero después de su salida del día anterior, que básicamente había consistido en una expedición de búsqueda de regalos para los amigos, un hermoso concierto navideño y una deliciosa cena, y después de sus _actividades recreativas_ de la noche anterior que los habían mantenido despiertos y activos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, los dos habían quedado exhaustos y necesitaban recuperar algo de sueño… y sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos iba a quejarse por aquello. Ambos habían despertado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de paz y felicidad que hacía que aquella helada mañana navideña fuera perfecta.

Ese día habían decidido darse su tiempo y tomar las cosas con calma. Por lo que prácticamente salieron de su cama – ese pequeño pedazo de universo que para ellos era el sitio más íntimo y confortable de la creación – al medio día. A esas alturas ya no se podía hablar de ir a desayunar, por lo que simplemente se vistieron con ropa abrigadora y los dos decidieron salir a comer. No tenían ganas de desperdiciar sus preciosos momentos libres de ese domingo cocinando.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante a orillas del Lago Gloval. Era un sitio tranquilo y casero que ellos solían frecuentar. La comida era sencilla, pero deliciosa: sopa, algún guisado del día, el postre que generalmente consistía en un pastel recién horneado por la dueña del establecimiento. La vista desde aquel sitio era hermosa, pues desde sus ventanas se podía contemplar parte del parque de la ciudad y el lago.

Pero el ambiente cálido e íntimo del lugar era lo que más les agradaba a los Hunter-Hayes, quienes jamás habían sido afectos a la publicidad ni a estar frene a los reflectores. Ellos valoraban su privacidad y su intimidad y trataban de vivir su vida como cualquier pareja normal. Una pareja de jóvenes profesionistas enamorados y felices. Eso era lo que ellos eran.

A pesar de que hubiera sido muy fácil dejarse convertir en celebridades por los medios, ellos siempre habían establecido los límites entre lo que era proyectar una buena imagen a favor de las Fuerzas Armadas y el dejar que los reporteros invadieran su vida privada.

Durante la comida, y tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior durante la cena, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreírle a su compañero, hacerle alguna caricia, algún cariñito, susurrarle alguna palabra tierna o simplemente lanzarle una mirada de esas que podían decir mucho más que mil palabras.

El lenguaje corporal entre ellos y los diálogos silenciosos que mantenían hacían obvio, para cualquier comensal que se encontrara en esos momentos en ese restaurantito, que aquella era una pareja profundamente enamorada y absolutamente feliz.

Después de la comida los dos se subieron a la Freelander y Rick condujo hasta el mercado navideño. Los planes para la tarde incluían la tarea de decorar el árbol de navidad y envolver los regalos. Ya en los días anteriores, durante sus ratos libres, el piloto se había ocupado de colocar las lucecitas en el exterior de la casa, por lo que solo hacía falta ocuparse del interior.

Era una buena manera de pasar un domingo en la tarde. Además los dos adoraban esa pequeña tradición que poco a poco se iba arraigando entre ellos: la de pasar la navidad juntos y felices.

El árbol que Rick eligió era grande y hermoso. Y como las regulaciones de la ciudad lo exigían, debía ser devuelto al vivero municipal pasadas las festividades, para que fuera llevado al área de recuperación ecológica, en donde junto con sus demás hermanos navideños, reforestarían una importante área de la misma.

Ya con el arbolito firmemente atado a la parrilla que la camioneta tenía en el techo, Lisa opinó que simplemente no podían irse del mercadito navideño sin llevar consigo una buena provisión de golosinas para cargarse de energía durante la intensa actividad que llevarían a cabo esa tarde.

Casi una hora después la joven pareja salió del mercadito llevando consigo, además del árbol de navidad, una enorme bolsa de papel que contenía castañas asadas, nueces, todo tipo de dulces y golosinas navideñas y galletas de jengibre.

Después de una parada en el supermercado del barrio militar, en donde tenían que surtir su despensa para la semana y además comprar lo necesario para preparar la cena de navidad, finalmente la Freelander entró al sendero del estacionamiento de la casa el almirantazgo. Ya estaba levemente oscuro y las luces del porche de la casa ya se habían encendido. La puerta automática de la cochera se abrió y la camioneta entró en ella, quedando estacionada al lado del Peugeot azul de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡De vuelta a casa! – Rick comentó con una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba de su vehículo. – Espero que no sea tan complicado bajar el arbolito y meterlo a la casa. Hay poco espacio para maniobrar aquí en la cochera.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Lisa comentó, mientras comenzaba a sacar las bolsas con víveres de la camioneta.

- No te preocupes, amor. Yo me hago cargo… hubiera sido algo más sencillo bajar el arbolito allá afuera pero ya comenzó a nevar.

- Y no quiero que vayas a pescar un resfriado. – Lisa comentó de pasada, aprovechando para darle un besito de piquito a su esposo.

Rick suspiró y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos siguieron a Lisa, quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta que comunicaba la cochera con la cocina de la casa. El piloto parecía estar hipnotizado.

- Voy a preparar algo de beber para acompañar las golosinas y ponernos a trabajar. – Lisa comentó. - ¿Quieres té, café, chocolate o algo en especial, mi vida?

- Eh… - Rick sacudió la cabeza para salir de su pequeño trance. – Lo que tú quieras está bien, no hay problema.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa le lanzó una sonrisa antes de entrar en la casa.

- ¡Vaya! – El piloto comentó en voz alta, mientras ponía manos a la obra con la tarea que tenía pendiente. - ¡Es preciosa!

Media hora más tarde, un desaliñado Rick Hunter finalmente había logrado ganar la terrible y sangrienta batalla que había librado contra el arbolito de navidad trasgresor que tan vehementemente se había negado a colaborar con el piloto.

Una vez que Rick se había alzado con la victoria y el pino se encontraba en su rincón en la sala, cerca de la chimenea, el valiente soldado fue a donde estaba su esposa, quien totalmente ajena a la épica batalla que acababa de desarrollarse, canturreaba alguna vieja canción navideña. El abnegado militar necesitaba que alguien le curara sus heridas de combate.

- ¿Listo? – Lisa preguntó con una sonrisa cuando vio que su esposo aparecía en la cocina.

La respuesta de Rick vino en forma de un puchero que fue acompañado de un gemido lastimero. El piloto le mostró a Lisa sus manos sucias y llenas de raspones y hasta entonces ella se percató de lo maltrecho y despeinado que él se veía.

- ¡Aw! No fue fácil, ¿No es así?

- Nada fácil. – Rick sacudió su cabeza.

- Ven acá. – Lisa lo tomó por el codo y lo condujo hasta el lavadero. – Déjame lavarte esas manos… te raspaste y no quiero que se te vayan a infectar esos raspones.

- ¡Es un árbol muy terco! – Rick se quejó, mientras permitía que ella le lavara las manos. – Pero al final logré lo que quería. Todavía no nace el arbolito de navidad que pueda vencer a Rick Hunter, ¿sabes?

- No lo dudo. – Lisa limpió el rostro del piloto con una toallita húmeda. – Pero debes de ser más cuidadoso, Rick… no quiero que te vayas a lastimar.

- No te preocupes, amor. – El piloto le sonrió a su esposa y la miró con ternura. – Todo está bajo control.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y fue el turno de Lisa de deslumbrar a Rick con una de esas sonrisas lentas que él tanto adoraba. La almirante acompañó aquella sonrisa con un abrazo cálido y cariñoso que el piloto reciprocó.

- En ese caso podemos comenzar a adornar el arbolito, ¿no es así?

- Tengo un plan. – Rick le explicó, mientras la abrazaba, le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca. – Mientras yo le colocó los foquitos tú puedes ir envolviendo los regalos. Ya después lo adornamos entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Una idea excelente!

Lisa se separó de él y lo besó en la mejilla antes de ir a tomar una bandeja con varias bebidas calientes y una generosa y variada guarnición de golosinas navideñas que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

- Aquí tengo todo lo que necesitamos.

- ¡Yo te sigo!

El piloto siguió mansamente a Lisa hasta la sala de la casa. Una vez ahí ella hizo toda clase de comentarios sobre el hermoso arbolito que habían comprado y abrazó y apapachó al héroe que lo había logrado poner en su sitio. Rick no desaprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar a Lisa, levantarla por los aires y juguetear con ella un rato.

Después, mientras el piloto comenzaba la complicada tarea de enredar series de lucecitas navideñas en el árbol – una misión que además le producía un fuerte mareo al abnegado piloto - , Lisa se instaló cerca de él, en la mesita cafetera de la sala, armada con tijeras, cinta autoadherible, papel para envolver y moños de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, y comenzó con su propia tarea de esa tarde: envolver los regalos de navidad de sus amigos.

Fue Rick quien terminó primero su misión. El arbolito había quedado perfectamente bien iluminado y ahora solo hacía falta decorarlo. Y para que Lisa terminara más rápido su misión, el piloto se ofreció de voluntario para ayudarla, aunque fuera a cortar pedacitos de cinta. Era a lo más que él podía aspirar pues conocía sus limitaciones y sabía que entre sus talentos no se encontraba el de decorador de regalos navideños… ni regalos de cumpleaños… ni ningún otro regalo, para ser honestos.

Mientras Lisa comentaba sobre algunos de los regalos que estaban envolviendo, él sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo que, inteligentemente, había pedido a las personas de las tiendas en donde había comprado los regalos para Lisa, que se los envolvieran. Él ya no tenía ningún pendiente con eso.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde cuando los regalos estuvieron listos. La última misión del día era decorar el arbolito de navidad y colocar algunos otros adornos navideños por aquí y allá en la casa. Pero ya Rick había tomado provisiones y los adornos estaban perfectamente bien ordenados en sus respectivas cajas y colocados en puntos estratégicos de la casa, listos para ser colocados.

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Lisa comentó, mientras comenzaba a colgar algunas esferas en el arbolito. – Es nuestra segunda navidad juntos, amor.

- Bueno, la tercera… si consideramos aquella que pasamos juntos hace ya tres años.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? – Lisa le sonrió con inocultable cariño. - ¡Me encanta estar contigo, Rick!

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Lisa. – Él le respondió con sinceridad y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Te adoro, Hayes!

Los dos se dieron un momento para besarse suavemente antes de proseguir con su tarea. Lisa dio un paso atrás para supervisar lo que estaban haciendo. Él la miró y sonrió divertido. Sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo, su esposa siempre sería una perfeccionista.

- Me alegra pensar que tendremos un par de días libres esta semana. – Rick comentó. – Mañana vamos a trabajar y después dos gloriosos días de libertad… ¡Me encanta la navidad!

- Así es. – Lisa le sonrió, mientras reacomodaba unas esferas para que se vieran mejor. – Yo también estoy feliz de que tengamos ese descanso, creo que lo merecemos. Pero el día de mañana va a estar bastante cargado de trabajo.

- ¡Y que lo digas! – Rick hizo un gesto de resignación. – Yo tengo una inspección a las 0700 horas, cortesía del coronel Sidar.

- ¡Ouch! – Lisa opinó. – No te envidio, amor.

- Lo sé… pero al menos comenzaré a trabajar temprano y ya para la hora de la comida espero estar libre.

- No se te olvide que vamos a ir con los chicos al mercadito navideño en la noche, Rick.

- ¡La vamos a pasar bien! – El piloto sonrió. - ¿Y cómo está tu día, bonita?

- Juntas, juntas y más juntas. – Lisa respondió sin mucho ánimo. – Pero con un poco de buena suerte estaré libre antes de las 1700 horas. Ya prácticamente los asuntos que tengo que dejar listos mañana son los últimos que requieren de atención antes del año nuevo. Ya la próxima semana nos preocuparemos de lo que venga con el 2014.

- Yo espero que sea un buen año… mejor que este que pasamos, por lo menos.

- Fue un año complicado. – Lisa aceptó. – Demasiadas salidas, demasiadas ausencias… no quiero volver a pasar otro año como este nunca en la vida.

- ¡Yo menos! No me gusta cuando no estamos juntos, Lisa. – Respondió honestamente Rick. – Me gusta cuando estamos así, los dos juntos… es así como debemos estar siempre, ¿no?

- Siempre, amor. – Lisa se acercó a él para hacerle un cariñito en la punta de la nariz y besarle los labios. - ¡Siempre!

Un par de horas después dos agotados militares se dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala de la casa del almirantazgo. El lugar estaba en penumbras y la única luz que iluminaba la sala era la de los foquitos del árbol de navidad que brillaban magníficamente en la oscuridad. Las cortinas de la sala estaban recorridas, permitiendo ver los copos de nieve que caían suave pero inexorablemente sobre la ciudad. Como música de fondo sonaban algunos villancicos en latín interpretados por las dulces voces de un coro de niños. Era un CD que Lisa recientemente había comprado en el centro comercial.

El piloto estaba recargado en el respaldo del sofá y Lisa se había recostado perezosamente sobre su pecho. Rick le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda mientras que ella trazaba con su dedo los diseños del suéter del piloto sobre su pecho. Los dos estaban en silencio, pero sonreían cándidamente, disfrutando del momento, del ambiente, de la paz y la tranquilidad y sobre todo, de su mutua compañía.

Estaban agotados, había sido un largo día y habían hecho muchas cosas, pero los dos estaban felices y se les notaba. El trabajo de decorar la casa había sido toda una aventura que había involucrado interminables persecuciones armados con series de foquitos navideños utilizadas para inmovilizar al oponente o bien pequeños ramitos de muérdago que misteriosamente aparecían en los lugares menos pensados de la casa y que inevitablemente conducían a que el que hubiera hecho el descubrimiento terminara acribillando al otro con besos, caricias y toda clase de muestras de cariño que en más de una ocasión habían terminado en un ataque de cosquillas.

Por eso ahora los dos jóvenes descansaban uno en brazos del otro, después de haber librado una batalla sin cuartel que muy poco había tenido de navideña. El piloto sonrió adormilado y aún un tanto divertido por aquellas locuras que solo podía compartir con su esposa. Después de unos momentos interminables, Rick sintió los labios de Lisa posarse suavemente en su cuello, lo cual le provocó un estremecimiento incontrolable que se hizo más intenso cuando sintió como ella le mordisqueaba juguetonamente la oreja.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó inocentemente ella.

- No, no mucha en realidad. – Rick respondió con voz trémula, pues Lisa seguía besándolo. – Después de todo lo que hemos estado comiendo toda la noche… ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres cenar?

Lisa lo negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó aún más contra Rick, quien respondió a aquello abrazándola con cariño y besándola en la frente.

- Es que pensaba que, como te tienes que levantar tan temprano mañana y considerando que estamos exhaustos, quizás fuera una buena idea que ya nos retiráramos a nuestra habitación.

- Son casi las 2300 horas. – Rick informó. – La verdad es que se hace algo tarde y yo no tengo ningún problema con ir a la cama ahora, amor. Menos todavía si es una orden de mi almirante.

Rick le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió una sonrisa que, por más inocente que quisiera ser, terminó por provocarle escalofríos de placer al piloto quien, sin poderse controlar, se lanzó a besar a Lisa en los labios con todas sus ganas.

Ella respondió, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a su esposo y recostándose levemente sobre los cojines del sofá, permitiendo que Rick la cubriera con su cuerpo y profundizara aquel beso con el que la estaba llevando sin escalas a la luna.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Rick. – Lisa susurró contra los labios de su piloto. - ¡Te amo, eres todo para mí…! ¡Te amo!

- ¡Lisa! – Un conmovido Rick Hunter respondió con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas de pura felicidad que le nublaban la vista. - ¡Yo también te amo! Dios santo, ¡Te amo tanto, Lisa!

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, ansiosa y casi desesperadamente. Ellos jamás podrían hallar la explicación lógica y racional a aquella imperiosa necesidad que sentían el uno del otro a cada momento del día. Se habían convertido en el aire que respiraban, en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en la luz que iluminaba su mundo. Ellos sabían que los vínculos que se habían formado entre ellos eran tan fuertes y tan profundos que simplemente no podían ya vivir uno sin el otro… no sabrían ya vivir el uno sin el otro.

Fue Lisa quien se separó levemente del piloto, pero sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro ni de mirarlo a los ojos. Él respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lisa le pasó la mano por el cabello, logrando que él ronroneara como un gatito y se acurrucara aún más estrechamente contra ella.

- Vamos a nuestra habitación, Rick. – Lisa le sugirió en un susurro.

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del piloto, acentuando aún más su mirada traviesa y llena de pasión y de deseo. Mientras él se ponía de pie, ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo y preguntarse, como frecuentemente lo hacía, como es que ella, la Reina del Hielo Hayes, había terminado con un hombre tan apuesto, tan maravilloso, tan tierno y tan caballeroso que además estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… su realidad era mucho más idílica que cualquier sueño que ella hubiera podido haber tenido antes. Rick Hunter era su vida, su universo, su amor y la razón por la que ella vivía.

El piloto le dio la mano a Lisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y una vez que ella lo hizo, Rick la tomó en brazos, levantándola en vilo y acallando el gritito de sorpresa que ella dejó escapara con un beso profundo y cargado de deseo que ella reciprocó.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Lisa!

- Pero si todavía no es navidad. – Lisa sonrió, echándole los brazos al cuello a su esposo, mientras él la conducía a su habitación.

- Pero son las vísperas, ¿no?

- Pues no sé… pero si tú dices que son vísperas, vísperas serán.

- ¡Me alegra que nos vayamos entendiendo, almirante! – Rick la besó traviesamente en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Menos plática y más acción, general Hunter! – Lisa bromeó.

- ¡A sus órdenes!

Rick respondió marcialmente mientras que de una certera patada cerraba de golpe la puerta de su habitación y la casa del almirantazgo quedaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad de aquella noche invernal.

-

* * *

-

El lunes por la mañana la almirante Hayes había llegado temprano a su oficina. Como siempre, ya su asistente se le había adelantado y para esa hora ya le tenía el café listo y la agenda del día sobre su escritorio para su revisión.

Lisa Hayes jamás lograría entenderlo, era uno de los grandes misterios de su vida. Sin importar lo temprano que ella decidiera llegar a su oficina, Kelly Hickson siempre se las arreglaba para llegar primero. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Quizás el mundo jamás lo sabría.

- Así que tres reuniones y dos videoconferencias. – Lisa comentó, revisando su agenda.

- Las dos primeras reuniones son breves, almirante. Una es con los chicos de Recursos Humanos y otra con los de Contraloría, pero son sobre algunos reportes de fin de año que ya revisamos. Solo necesitan ratificarlos con usted, así que no le tomará más de media hora atender esos asuntos.

- Me alegro. – Lisa sonrió aliviada. - ¿Y la otra es con el comodoro Azueta?

- La programé a final del día porque no sé cuanto pueda tardar. Es sobre algunos asuntos administrativos y otras generalidades de fin de año, almirante.

- Bien, me parece bien… y después de comer tengo dos videoconferencias con Ciudad Monumento… con la gente del CONAMSE y con… - Lisa revisó la agenda. - Rusell Coperland de la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político… ¿Quién es él y que asuntos tenemos con esa dependencia?

- No lo sé, almirante… llamaron de esa oficina hace unos momentos con carácter de importante, me pidieron que les programara esa videoconferencia. Me parece que es algo sobre la asignación de recursos, pero me imagino que el general Martín le sabrá dar más informes… o si desea que yo indague un poco más…

- No, no te preocupes Kelly. Todo está en orden. – Lisa firmó algunos documentos y se los entregó a su asistente. - ¿Algo más?

- Bueno… - Kelly bajó la vista y de pronto se notó algo insegura. – También verifiqué con Tanya lo de la entrega de resultados de tu examen médico, Lisa…

- ¿Y qué dijo? – La almirante Hayes levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

- Dijo que—que a la hora que quisieras pasar por ellos…

Lisa revisó su agenda una vez más. En unos minutos tendía la reunión con Recursos Humanos y con Contraloría, pero si Kelly tenía razón y aquella no se demoraba mucho, entonces en una hora podría darse un tiempo para ir a ver a Tanya. De pronto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que un súbito sudor helado le cubría la frente. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para su joven asistente, quien conocía demasiado bien a su jefa.

- ¿Estás bien, Lisa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe o algo?

- No, estoy bien. – Lisa sonrió, tratando de no alarmar a Kelly. – Avísale a Tanya que pasaré por su consultorio en una hora. Y en cuanto lleguen los de Recursos Humanos hazlos pasar.

- ¡A la orden! – Kelly saludó formalmente y recogió los documentos que Lisa acababa de firmar. – Si necesita cualquier otra cosa, almirante—

- Puedes retirarte, Kelly. Gracias. – Lisa le sonrió.

La teniente Hickson asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina; no sabía por que, pero algo la hacía sentir un tanto nerviosa y seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que Lisa iría a ver a Tanya… ¡Si tan solo la almirante dejara de ser tan terca y le informara a Rick de lo que estaba sucediendo!

Kelly no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello, pues cuando salió de la oficina ya los de Recursos Humanos esperaban en el vestíbulo. Les indicó que podían entrar, que la almirante estaba esperándolos y enseguida ella misma decidió enfocarse en el trabajo que tenía pendiente para el día, que era bastante.

-

* * *

-

**C O N T I N U A . . .**

-

* * *


	5. El Misterio del Amor Parte 2

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Segunda Parte**

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

**.**

* * *

.

Una hora y media más tarde, Lisa esperaba sentada en el consultorio de Tanya. Hacía ya unos minutos que había llegado y la enfermera le había indicado que entrara, que la doctora la estaba esperando, que había ido al laboratorio pero que no tardaría mucho. Lisa sabía que hacía solo unos minutos desde que había entrado al consultorio, pero para ella aquellos minutos habían sido eternos.

De pronto sintió que ya no podía soportar más. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la oficina. Miró su reloj, siguió caminando, se entretuvo examinando algunas pinturas de paisajes rurales de su Rusia natal que la doctora Mikhailova tenía decorando las paredes de su despacho, volvió a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, miró por la ventana hacia los jardines de la base, regresó a su asiento y volvió a mirar su reloj… apenas habían pasado tres minutos.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió, causando que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara en su pecho y que un súbito dolor de estómago la aquejara. Era como si sus entrañas se estuvieran revolviendo ante la presencia de la doctora que en esos momentos no parecía ser realmente su amiga, sino un verdugo implacable que traía en sus manos su sentencia de muerte: unas carpetas que seguramente contenían los resultados de sus exámenes.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Tanya la saludó con cordial formalidad para luego pasar a la familiaridad. - ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy, Lisa? ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Fue bueno, gracias Tanya. – Lisa contestó con nerviosismo. - ¿Tienes los resultados? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

- Hoy nos levantamos impacientes, almirante. – Tanya se sentó en su escritorio y se colocó sus lentes con toda la calma del mundo antes de abrir las carpetas y comenzar a examinar los datos que en ellas se contenían. – Veamos lo que tenemos por aquí… es el somatométrico, el oftalmológico… hmmm… normal, normal… cardiovascular, aparato respiratorio… hmmm…

Mientras Tanya pasaba las hojas de papel, Lisa no podía ocultar sus nervios. Había comenzado a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, un gesto que reservaba para momentos de máximo nerviosismo. Finalmente Tanya levantó su mirada de las hojas que estaba leyendo y miró a Lisa por encima de sus anteojos.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Lisa?

- Bien… - Ella respondió casi por reflejo, pero luego se detuvo y decidió ser honesta. – Bueno… algo cansada, para serte sincera. Un poco débil pero yo creo que es por tanta tensión y trabajo.

- Almirante, con todo respeto, olvídese de las especulaciones y deje su salud en manos de profesionales… ahora, dices que te sientes cansada… ¿has estado durmiendo más de lo habitual?

- Bueno… un poco, sí. – Lisa aceptó. – Últimamente he sentido la necesidad de tomar pequeñas siestas que antes no tomaba… eso, claro, cuando el tiempo lo permite.

- ¿Y cómo sigues de tus mareos y nauseas?

- Igual. – Lisa bajó su mirada. – Hoy por la mañana volví a vomitar sin motivo… creo que traigo algún virus raro en el estómago o algo.

- ¡Está especulando otra vez, almirante! – Tanya canturreó. – Permíteme tomar tu presión.

La doctora ya se había acercado a ella armada con un aparato que colocó en la muñeca de Lisa. La pantalla quedó a nivel de los ojos de la almirante y Tanya oprimió algunos botones. Unos segundos después el aparatito mostraba bastantes números en la pantalla y Lisa miró con curiosidad a la doctora quien asintió con la cabeza y volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás del escritorio.

- Traes la presión algo baja, Lisa… ¿Sientes dolores pelvianos?

- Desde hace días… sé que voy a especular, pero creo que mi periodo está por venir, eso es todo… me ha dolido un poco el pecho también.

- No lo dudo. – Tanya murmuró mientras abría una de las carpetas que había traído con ella. – Lisa, tus resultados al examen médico han sido completamente satisfactorios. No quiero detallarte cada uno de ellos porque no quiero aburrirte y sé que tienes la agenda del día pesada… pero necesito que vengas a verme el día 27.

- ¿Por qué? – Lisa preguntó alarmada.

- Bueno… todos tus exámenes fueron normales y saliste bien. Estás perfectamente sana y no tienes nada de lo cual debamos preocuparnos.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no es así?

- Muy bueno, en especial si consideramos lo que tus exámenes de laboratorio nos muestran aquí.

Diciendo esto, Tanya le entregó a Lisa la carpeta que hasta entonces había conservado en sus manos y le indicó algunas líneas para que la almirante les echara un vistazo. Lisa miró a su amiga, sin saber que era lo que realmente quería que ella viera, pues Tanya sabía perfectamente que Lisa no entendía mucho de la terminología médica.

- ¿Qué es esto, Tanya?

- Mira…

De pronto Lisa Hayes sintió que estaba teniendo una especie de _deja vú_… su mente regresó en el tiempo hasta un día hacía ya muchos meses… un día en el que ella, al lado de Rick Hunter, habían estado sentados en ese mismo sitio, frente a esa misma persona y leyendo un documento muy parecido al que en ese momento ella estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

Eran los resultados de sus pruebas hematológicas de laboratorio. Lisa pasó su mirada por toda la información ahí contenida, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que Tanya quería que viera. Para ella todo lo ahí contenido eran palabras sin sentido, números y letras sin significado. Entonces la doctora Mikhailova colocó su dedo sobre una línea en particular para atraer la atención de la almirante Hayes a esa información en específico.

Lisa Hayes siempre se había considerado a sí misma una mujer fuerte y disciplinada, siempre en control de sus emociones y de sus reacciones. Pero en ese momento sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho de una manera como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Sintió que había comenzado a temblar de la cabeza a los pies y que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

- _Examen de gravidez_… - Leyó con voz temblorosa. – _Se ha detectado presencia de GCH en la sangre… el resultado de la prueba es… positivo._

Tanya asintió pero no hizo comentario alguno. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se quedó de pie al lado de Lisa en silencio por unos segundos para permitir que aquella información fuera procesada por la almirante Hayes. Pero Lisa parecía no poder salir del estado casi hipnótico en el que había caído. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquellas líneas, no podía dejar de temblar de una manera tan perceptible que incluso la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos se movía como una hoja de árbol mecida al viento.

Cuando Tanya consideró que ya era tiempo suficiente, colocó su mano encima del hombro de Lisa para lograr que ella saliera del trance en el que había caído y la mirara a los ojos. La doctora Mikhailova sonrió comprensiva y emocionada y asintió con la cabeza. Su voz se tornó suave e incluso cariñosa cuando habló:

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Lisa! Vas a ser madre.

- Pero… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza, sin atinar a hilar una frase coherente. - ¿Cómo…? Es decir… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que…?

- No creo que te tenga que explicar el _cómo_, almirante. – Tanya bromeó, mientras iba a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. – Eso es algo que solo incumbe a ti y al general Hunter. En cuanto al _cuándo_, eso si te lo puedo decir… aproximadamente hace un mes. Pero por eso necesito que regreses el 27, para hacerte un examen prenatal completo, el primero de varios. Te voy a mantener bien vigilada durante todo tu embarazo, Lisa. ¡Y muchas felicidades! No sabes la alegría que me da, por Rick y por ti, por ambos.

- ¿Un mes? – Lisa murmuró, mirando el papel que todavía tenía en sus manos. - ¿Cómo es que nunca lo sospeché? ¿Cómo es que nunca…?

- Has tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente, Lisa. Es comprensible que no hayas reparado en las señales… el mareo, las nauseas, la baja de presión, el cansancio… después de todo tu cuerpo está fabricando una nueva vida dentro de ti y el gasto energético es mayor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó tímidamente en los labios de Lisa Hayes. Una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una risita nerviosa… y después en un sollozo apagado que sacudió todo el cuerpo de la almirante quien, sin poder evitarlo, de pronto se soltó a llorar.

- Cambios emocionales. – Tanya comentó con frialdad profesional mientras le alargaba a Lisa un pañuelo desechable. – Ese es otro de los síntomas.

- Es que no lo puedo creer… - Lisa le explicó entre el llanto y la risa. - ¡Hubiera deseado tanto que Rick estuviera aquí conmigo para que supiera que… que va a ser papá!

- Eso hubiera sido bueno. – Tanya aceptó. – Aunque piensa que ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta de decírselo en la intimidad de tu casa… va a ser el mejor regalo de navidad que Rick pueda recibir, de eso no tengas la menor duda.

- ¡Se va a volver loco de alegría!

- Coincido con tu apreciación, almirante. Yo recomiendo que te asegures de que el general Hunter no esté operando maquinaria pesada ni manipulando ningún objeto punzo contundente cuando le des la noticia… porque yo también creo que va a volverse loco de alegría.

- ¡Va a ser papá! – Lisa se estaba riendo. - ¡Rick va a ser papá! Y yo… yo voy a ser mamá… ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Rick y yo… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Es que… no logró asimilar la información. – Lisa seguía revisando los resultados de sus exámenes. - ¿Esto es seguro? ¿No hay margen de error o…?

- Es absolutamente seguro, Lisa. Estás esperando bebé… vas a ser mamá. En unos ocho meses vas a dar a luz.

Tanya hizo un breve silencio, como para permitir que la información fuera registrada y asimilada por el cerebro de la almirante Hayes y después continuó hablando, ya no como una profesional, sino como una mujer:

- Lisa, tú sabes que yo acabo de ser madre, sé lo emocionada que estás y lo mucho que Rick se va a alegrar con la noticia. Y como madre te digo, disfruta cada día de tu embarazo, cada etapa, cada experiencia… es algo único e irrepetible, es el milagro de la vida y del amor. Ese pequeñito que llevas dentro de ti es una bendición, almirante… es la creación más perfecta, el legado más trascendental que Rick y tú le legarán al mundo.

- ¡Mi bebé! – Lisa colocó su mano sobre su abdomen y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Además de ser tu doctora soy tu amiga, Lisa. Así que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme. Espero que le des la noticia muy pronto a Rick porque el 27 quiero verlos a los dos aquí.

- ¡Y aquí estaremos! – Lisa no podía dejar de acariciar su abdomen. – Quiero que la noticia sea algo inolvidable y especial para Rick… ¿Crees que sea conveniente que se lo diga mañana?

- Pues… - Tanya se rió. – Si logras aguantar las ganas de decírselo hasta mañana, creo que sería un regalo de navidad muy especial.

Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho y entrelazó sus dedos mientras que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Se puso de pie y volvió a mirar la hoja que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

- Tanya, espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero quiero estar sola un rato… necesito pensar… necesito… necesito hablar con mi bebé. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Adelante, Lisa! – La doctora la acompañó hasta la puerta de su consultorio. - ¡Ah, solamente una cosa más! El día que vengas a revisión te voy a dar algunos medicamentos y vitaminas para el buen desarrollo del bebé y que te ayudarán a ti durante el embarazo. Mientras tanto tómate una de estas en la mañana, para ayudarte un poco con esas nauseas. – Tanya le entregó un frasco de pastillas a Lisa. – Ya el 27 te haré una revisión a fondo y veremos que es lo que necesitas.

- ¡Gracias Tanya! – Lisa no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga. – Solo quiero pedirte algo… un favor grande.

- ¡Lo que sea, almirante!

- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero darles la sorpresa… a Rick mañana en la nochebuena y a los demás en navidad.

- Mi boca está cerrada, Lisa. Ahora es mi turno de pedirte de favor que te cuides mucho y que lo disfrutes al máximo… ¿Lo harás?

- ¡Lo prometo! – De pronto Lisa se detuvo en seco y un rubor profundo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, yo solo… no, olvídalo. No es nada.

- Lisa… - Tanya colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. – Soy tu doctora, puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Es mejor preguntar que quedarse con la duda.

- No, es que—yo solo me preguntaba si Rick y yo… bueno, con el embarazo y todo… podríamos seguir… - Lisa se ruborizó aún más y bajó la mirada. – Bueno… tú sabes…

- ¿Qué si pueden seguir haciendo el amor? – Tanya respondió en un tono profesional. – No hay ningún inconveniente… de hecho yo sugeriría que lo hicieran tanto como pudieran… y hasta que les sea posible. Lisa, esta etapa es para disfrutarse al máximo y es algo que debe de disfrutarse con tu pareja… no dejes a Rick fuera de nada… él también necesita ser parte de todo eso y además sentirse amado y apreciado por su mujer. Así que ámense todo lo que se pueda, ese es mi consejo.

- ¡Gracias Tanya! – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa tímida. – En ese caso, nos vemos el 27… ¡Y gracias por todo!

- ¡Felices fiestas, Lisa! Y cuídate mucho.

Cuando la almirante salió del consultorio de la doctora Mikhailova, tuvo el impulso de brincar, correr y gritar. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza e incluso se sentía un poco mareada. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre su vientre y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. De pronto se sintió plena y realizada. Sintió que el amor se desbordaba en ella y le penetraba en cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió que el mundo era un lugar perfecto y que ella era la mujer más dichosa y más feliz del universo.

- ¡Mi hijo! – Susurró. - ¡Mi pequeñito! Un hijo mío y de Rick Hunter… ¡Dios santo! Jamás pensé que esto podría llegar a ocurrir… después de tanto tiempo… ¡Oh Rick, te vas a emocionar tanto! Amor, ya quisiera decírtelo pero… quiero que sea especial, quiero que…

Lisa se rió suavemente y se llevó dos dedos a los labios para besarlos y luego colocarlos sobre su vientre. Su mirada de pronto había adquirido un brillo deslumbrante y sus ojos serenos parecían más claros y más luminosos que de costumbre.

- Y tú, chiquito… ¡Te amamos, pequeñito! Tu padre y yo te amamos con todo nuestro ser y con todo nuestro corazón… ¡Un hijo! No… es que no lo puedo creer.

Sin poderse contener, Lisa fue directamente a su oficina. Tenía que estar a solas unos momentos, tenía que relajarse, que pensar un poco en todo lo que Tanya le había dicho, tenía que asimilar esa información… tenía que calmarse un poco y sobre todo, tenía que guardar ese secreto que se había vuelto la verdad más importante de su vida.

La almirante Hayes entró hecha un huracán al vestíbulo del piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo. Kelly la vio entrar y de inmediato salió de su oficina para ir tras ella, pero por más que la llamó, Lisa no pareció escucharla.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Kelly la fue a alcanzar a su oficina, en donde Lisa estaba buscando frenéticamente las llaves de su auto en su escritorio. – Solo quería informarte que la videoconferencia se retrasó hasta las 1300 horas… el general Martín llamó y me dijo que—

- Está bien, Kelly. – Lisa respondió tratando de que Kelly no la mirara al rostro y dirigiéndose de regreso al elevador. – Voy a salir un momento, pero vuelvo a tiempo para la videoconferencia.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Kelly la siguió hasta el ascensor. - ¡Lisa, espera! ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

- Todo está bien, Kelly. No te preocupes… vuelvo antes de las 1300 horas… tengo algo pendiente que hacer, no tardo…

- ¡Lisa! ¡Por lo menos déjame ir contigo! – Kelly le pidió, ya un tanto alarmada por la actitud de su jefa y preocupada al percatarse de que Lisa tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo está bien, almirante?

- Todo en orden, Kelly. – Lisa entró al ascensor. – Vuelvo en un rato.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Kelly quedó ahí, con las narices prácticamente pegadas al frío metal de la puerta y unas hojas en la mano. No sabía que era lo que había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba segura, nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

- ¿Qué le sucede a la almirante, teniente Hickson?

Kelly se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones cuando escuchó la voz del comodoro Azueta a sus espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que le surgió un imprevisto, comodoro. Regresa en un par de horas… ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- No teniente, todo está bien. – Azueta no dejaba de mirar las puertas cerradas del ascensor. - ¿Segura que todo está en orden con la almirante?

- Espero que sí, comodoro… - Kelly suspiró resignada. - Yo adoro a Lisa Hayes y usted lo sabe pero ¡Dios del cielo! Hay veces que es demasiado obstinada y terca… ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso?

El comodoro Azueta se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreír.

- Manténgame informado, teniente Hickson.

- Así lo haré, comodoro. – La jovencita se cuadró formalmente ante su superior.

- Bien, en ese caso vuelvo a mi oficina. Si se ofrece cualquier cosa llámeme.

- ¡A la orden!

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Nicolás me dijo que ayer la había conocido en el parque… gracias por mostrarle algo de la ciudad a mi hijo, me dijo que le había gustado mucho todo lo que vio y que usted era una anfitriona muy agradable.

- Su hijo es un buen chico, comodoro. – Kelly sonrió tímidamente. - Salúdelo de mi parte por favor.

- Quizás pueda saludarlo usted misma más tarde, teniente. Dijo que vendría de visita a conocer mi oficina.

- En ese caso me encargaré de que le den su identificación de visitante en la entrada, comodoro.

- ¡Eficiente como siempre, Kelly! – Azueta sonrió. – Estaré en mi oficina.

Kelly Hickson le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Pero cuando el comodoro se alejó de ahí, la teniente se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera y exhaló profundamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¡Dios, no sé qué está pasando con Lisa, pero por favor que no sea nada malo!

-

* * *

-

Ya habían pasado poco más de 45 minutos desde que Lisa Hayes había salido de su oficina sin dar explicaciones. Kelly se había mantenido ocupada con unos documentos y algunas llamadas telefónicas que tenía pendientes, pero en realidad no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Constantemente miraba el reloj que estaba sobre la pared de su oficina y se preguntaba cuanto más iría a tardar Lisa en volver.

Y de pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la persona que ella menos deseaba ver en esos momentos apareció frente a la teniente Hickson sonriendo alegremente mientras se dirigía a saludarla.

- ¡No, por favor! – Kelly musitó. - ¡Cualquier persona menos él!

- ¡Hola prima! – El recién llegado la saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, muy bien. – Ella respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

- Me alegro… - Rick miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de Lisa. - ¿Está por ahí mi amorcito? No la veo desde esta mañana y ya la ando extrañando… ¿Estará desocupada?

- Ella… ella no se encuentra en estos momentos, Rick.

- ¿No? Pensé que… ¿A dónde fue? Me dijo que iba a estar en su oficina atendiendo mil reuniones y videoconferencias todo el día.

- Sí, eso es cierto pero… pero tuvo un imprevisto y salió. No creo que tarde mucho… ¿Quieres que le diga que viniste a buscarla cuando regrese?

Rick miró inquisitivamente a su prima. Había algo en su actitud que no le inspiraba confianza y que no le agradaba… Kelly se notaba nerviosa y un tanto intranquila y aquello hizo que mil alarmas se encendieran en Rick Hunter.

- Kelly, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Lisa?

- Ella… salió, pero no tarda en volver.

- ¿A dónde salió? – La voz del piloto se escuchó más agresiva de lo que él hubiera querido.

- No sé… - Kelly dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Tú eres su asistente, tú debes de saber cuales son sus compromisos y sus salidas a lo largo del día, Kelly.

- Rick, yo…

La teniente Hickson tomó aire y se preguntó, por milésima vez en ese día, por qué Lisa y Rick tenían que ser tan tercos… ¡Podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían! Y la peor parte es que muy frecuentemente ella quedaba atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado.

- _¡Va a ser uno de esos días!_ – Kelly musitó.

- Teniente Hickson… - Rick habló con toda seriedad. – Le ordeno que me diga en donde puedo encontrar a la almirante Hayes en este mismo momento… y es una orden directa, teniente.

- Rick… general Hunter, yo—yo le juro que no sé donde está Lisa— la almirante Hayes. Ella solo salió y dijo que regresaba antes del as 1300 horas… es todo lo que sé.

- ¿Y no te preocupaste siquiera en preguntarle a donde iba? – Rick arrugó el entrecejo y sacó su celular. – Bien, veamos entonces en donde anda…

- ¡Rick, no! – Kelly lo detuvo. - ¡Un momento por favor! Estoy segura de que Lisa va a—de que pronto ella regresará y…

- Kelly… - Rick la miró directamente a los ojos. – Hay algo que tú me estás ocultando… ¿Qué sucede?

- No… no puedo, Rick… no puedo decírtelo… Lisa me mataría.

- En ese caso te daré dos opciones: primera, puedes decírmelo ahora mismo y dejar que Lisa te mate dentro de dos o tres horas; tiempo suficiente para huir y salvar tu vida… o segunda opción, puedes no decírmelo y ahora mismo yo puedo matarte aquí. ¿Qué va a ser, teniente Hickson?

No había opción, Kelly pensó. Aquel era el momento para poner a Rick al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo… era el momento de echarse sobre de ella la ira de Lisa Hayes. La teniente Hickson sacudió la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma para frotarse los brazos.

- _No hay nada que hacer… hoy es un buen día para morir._ – Kelly musitó antes de responder. – Rick, yo—se supone que es un secreto y yo no debería decírtelo pero…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly? – Rick se estaba impacientando.

- Desde que volvimos de la misión espacial Lisa se ha estado sintiendo algo mal. – Kelly comenzó a hablar a toda prisa, como si no quisiera que el valor la fuera a abandonar. – Yo le insistí que fuera a ver a Tanya pero ella se negó… finalmente aceptó ir a hacerse unos exámenes el sábado… hoy por la mañana fue a recoger sus resultados y regresó a la oficina, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue. Eso es todo lo que sé.

El piloto había quedado mudo ante todo aquello. Miraba a la teniente Hickson con ojos desorbitados y sin atinar a decir palabra. No podía salir del estado de estupor en el que había caído.

- ¿Lisa… enferma? – Murmuró. – Pero… ¿El sábado? Fue por eso que vino a la base… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Kelly… ¿Por qué _tú_ no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Porque me hubiera arriesgado a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa! – Kelly se defendió.

- ¿Qué le dijo Tanya? – Rick ahora estaba alarmado y muy asustado. - ¿Qué tiene Lisa? ¿Qué te dijo a ti?

- ¡Nada! ¡No lo sé! – Kelly respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿A dónde iba?

- ¡No lo sé! – Kelly volvió a decir. – Rick, no sé nada más de lo que ya te dije… ¡_Nada _más!

Rick arrugó el entrecejo y le lanzó a su prima una mirada fulminante. Oprimió un botón de su celular que aún tenía en la mano y este conectó directamente con el de la almirante Hayes. Después de unos angustiosos segundos fue obvio para Rick que Lisa no pensaba responder a su llamada y aquello lo alarmó aún más.

- ¡Ahora mismo vamos a ver qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo aquí de una maldita vez por todas!

Diciendo esto, Rick giró sobre sus talones y se acercó dando zancadillas hasta el elevador. Kelly fue a seguirlo, tratando de detenerlo para no empeorar las cosas que ya de por sí se veían muy mal.

- ¿A dónde vas, Rick? ¡No vayas a cometer una tontería!

- Voy con Tanya… ¡Ella tendrá que aclararme qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo con Lisa! ¡No puedo creer que me esté ocultando algo así!

Por segunda vez en el transcurso de la mañana Kelly Hickson se encontró a si misma de pie ante las puertas metálicas del ascensor y con la nariz contra el frío metal de las mismas. Kelly suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Lo que hay que hacer por ustedes, muchachos! Si no los quisiera tanto…

Y camino a su oficina, la joven teniente Hickson comenzó a frotarse las sienes con sus dedos. De pronto sentía una fuerte jaqueca y una angustia en el pecho que le hacía difícil incluso la vital tarea de respirar.

-

* * *

-

El general Rick Hunter entró al Hospital Militar de la base hecho un verdadero energúmeno. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió directamente al consultorio de la doctora Mikhailova en donde fue recibido en la sala de espera por la enfermera asistente.

- ¡Necesito ver a la doctora Mikhailova! – Rick le informó sin siquiera preocuparse en saludar. – Dígale que el general Hunter la quiere ver y que es urgente.

- Señor, lo siento mucho, señor. – La enfermera respondió un poco alarmada. - ¿Es algo importante? Porque la doctora salió a almorzar con su esposo, el doctor Hassan.

- ¿Y dónde están? – Rick ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Claro que es algo importante y urgente! Lo que vengo a decir no puede esperar.

- Ella… seguramente está en la sala de descanso. – La enfermera, algo atemorizada, señaló con el dedo hacia el final de un pasillo. – Se fue hace unos 20 minutos.

- Dígame algo, enfermera. – Rick la interrogó. - ¿Vino por acá la almirante Hayes el día de hoy?

- Esta mañana tempranito, señor. – La enfermera contestó con honestidad.

- ¿Y usted sabe a qué vino? – Rick quiso obtener más información.

- No señor… supe que la doctora Mikhailova la mandó a que se hiciera algunos exámenes, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

- Gracias…

Sin perder más tiempo, Rick comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por el pasillo que la enfermera le había indicado, hasta que llegó a la sala de descanso, al final del mismo. A través de la puerta de vidrio el piloto pudo ver a la doctora Mikhailova conversando en franca camaradería con el doctor Hassan, su esposo.

- ¡Doctora! – Rick abrió la puerta y se presentó inesperadamente. – Necesito hablar con usted y es importante… doctor Hassan, buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días, general Hunter!

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Rick?

- Tú sabes en qué me puedes ayudar, Tanya… - Los ojos del piloto parecían lanzar llamas. - Es sobre Lisa. Sé que vino a verte y que le mandaste hacer exámenes médicos… sé que se ha estado sintiendo algo mal últimamente… ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no se me había informado nada de esto?

- ¡Rick, cálmate! – Ordenó enérgicamente la doctora. – Vamos a hablar, pero vamos a hablar con calma. No voy a ponerme a discutir contigo por algo que tiene explicaciones.

Rick se detuvo en el acto y trató de tranquilizarse, aunque su respiración era un tanto entrecortada y sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¡Es que odio que Lisa me deje fuera de cosas como estas! Y es la segunda vez que sucede, Tanya… mentiría si dijera que no estoy molesto.

- Rick, debes entender que Lisa lo hace para protegerte. Coincido contigo, yo también soy de la idea de que ella debería de haberte dicho que venía para acá el sábado a los exámenes y todo, pero hay que entenderla. Ella trae demasiada presión encima. No es fácil estar en la posición en la que ella se encuentra y—

- ¡Precisamente! – Rick interrumpió. - ¡Por eso mismo quisiera que ella me dejara llevar un poco de esa carga! Por eso me da tanta rabia el que no me haya dicho que se sentía mal… Tanya, ¿Cómo está ella? ¡Dímelo por favor y dime la verdad!

- Ella está bien. – Tanya sonrió. – Lisa está más sana que tú, Saleh y yo juntos, Rick. No tienes porque preocuparte.

- Pero… - El piloto dudó. – Si se sentía mal… yo necesito saber que sucede, Tanya… yo no quiero que me mientas, yo—

- Rick, confía en mí. Lisa está en perfecto estado de salud. No te preocupes.

- Yo le apliqué algunos de sus exámenes, Rick. – Saleh intervino. – Y coincido con la opinión de mi esposa… Lisa está bien. Tú confías en mí, ¿No es así, Rick? He sido tu médico por mucho tiempo ya… sabes que jamás te mentiría. Lisa es una mujer sana y se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, como bien lo dijo Tanya.

- ¿Entonces por qué vino a que le hicieran estudios? – Rick preguntó desolado. - ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

- Se sentía algo decaída. – Tanya explicó. – Pero nada que unas buenas vitaminas no logren solucionar.

- En cuanto a lo otro, Rick. – Saleh continuó. – Debes comprenderla, general Hunter. Ella te ama… te ama demasiado. Te aseguro que si alguna cosa grave sucediera, ella desearía que tú estuvieras a su lado, dándole fuerzas y apoyándola. Pero como dice Tanya, esto fue solo un malestar… Lisa no quiere preocuparte, Rick. Con todo el trabajo que tienes encima y todo…

- Lo sé… - Rick se inclinó sobre sí mismo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. – Lo sé y se lo agradezco pero aún así… necesito hablar con ella, pedirle que no me haga esto. ¡Sentí tanto miedo cuando Kelly me dijo que Lisa había venido a que le hicieran pruebas! Yo—estoy algo sensible a eso en estos momentos, es todo.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Tanya preguntó con sincera preocupación.

- No… - Rick la miró y exhaló profundamente. – Es solo que hace poco estuve hablando con el Jefe del Estado Mayor, el comodoro Azueta… y me contó sobre su esposa y como había muerto de cáncer poco después de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Entonces me preocupé por Lisa… ella estuvo expuesta a demasiada radiación en varias oportunidades durante la guerra… y eso coincidió con que ella se sintiera mal y yo—estoy un poco asustado, eso es todo.

- Ella está bien, Rick. – Tanya volvió a asegurarle. – Tú sabes que la salud de ustedes es prioridad tanto mía como de Saleh. Somos sus médicos de cabecera y créeme cuando te digo que siempre mantenemos un ojo vigilante sobre ustedes.

- Y sabemos que tanto Lisa como tú están bien de salud, Rick. – Saleh intervino una vez más. – Ustedes ya tienen suficiente con el trabajo que tienen que desempeñar día a día y con las preocupaciones que este conlleva. Así que general Hunter, no se preocupe por su salud ni por la de su esposa. De eso nos ocupamos nosotros.

- Gracias… - Rick respondió casi en un susurro. – Aun así debo de hablar con Lisa…

- Rick, quiero pedirte un favor. – Tanya habló. – Y necesito que me asegures que lo harás… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si hablas con Lisa de esto, hazlo con tacto… entiende la posición de tu esposa y comprende que si ella te ocultó esto lo hizo porque no quería preocuparte y no porque quisiera dejarte fuera… prométeme que vas a tranquilizarte antes de hablar con ella. ¿Lo harás?

- Te lo prometo, Tanya. – Rick se puso de pie. – Y mil disculpas por haber llegado como lo hice… antes de retirarme les voy a hacer una sola pregunta y lo que ustedes me respondan lo tomaré como verdad absoluta… ¿Me aseguran más allá de toda duda que mi esposa está bien y que no hay nada en su salud, absolutamente nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

- Te lo aseguramos. – Los dos médicos respondieron al unísono.

- Bien. – Rick sonrió. – En ese caso… mil disculpas por haber interrumpido su almuerzo… y con permiso.

El general Hunter salió de la sala de descanso dejando tras de sí a dos médicos que intercambiaron sonrisas y se sentaron para continuar con su almuerzo. Después de todo ellos entendían la posición de Rick y sabían que cuando uno ama a una persona, de la manera en que el piloto amaba a la almirante, cualquier situación por sencilla que pueda ser puede volverse una emergencia.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión ambos sabían que esa situación más que una emergencia era una bendición… y que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes estaban por iniciar una de las etapas más hermosas y memorables de su vida de pareja: la paternidad.

-

* * *

-

Rick Hunter salió del hospital de la base caminando con lentitud y pesadez y con la mente perdida en sus cavilaciones. El aire helado le golpeó el rostro y casi simultáneamente sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro.

- ¡Max! – Rick se sorprendió al encontrar a su amigo ahí, fuera del hospital como si estuviera esperando por él. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kelly me llamó. – Max le explicó a su amigo. – Estaba muy asustada, Rick… ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Asustada por qué? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces.

- Rick, sinceramente creo que Lisa y tú deberían de medir sus reacciones con esa pobre niña o terminarán por matarla de un infarto… me dijo que habías salido rumbo al hospital y que temía que fueras a cometer una locura. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Lisa?

- Ella está bien, hermano. – Rick le respondió. – Creo que reaccioné de mala manera y debo disculparme con Kelly… pero Lisa se sentía mal y vino a hacerse exámenes médicos sin avisarme… ¡Me aterroricé cuando Kelly me lo dijo!

- ¿Hablaste con Tanya? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que todo está bien con Lisa. – Rick suspiró aliviado. – Que si no me dijo nada fue porque no quería preocuparme… lo entiendo y agradezco su preocupación pero… odio que me haga esto, Max.

- Compréndela Rick… no es su intención hacerte sentir excluido y tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé… pero aún así voy a hablar con ella.

- Rick, debes medir tus reacciones. Es bueno que hables con ella pero de manera civilizada… y sobre todo, no lances acusaciones en su contra ni discutas con ella. Solo piensa que mañana es Nochebuena y la peor forma que tendrían de pasarla sería enojados uno con el otro.

- ¡Oh, no! – Rick miró a su amigo con ojos aterrados. - ¡Jamás lo haría, Max! Me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volveríamos a pasar una Nochebuena como la que—bueno, tú sabes. Voy a hablar con ella, pero de buena manera… estoy tratando de calmarme un poco. Aunque tampoco quiero llegar a decirle que Kelly me dijo lo que había sucedido… no quiero poner a mi pobre prima en un predicamento. Tienes razón cuando dices que uno de estos días terminaremos por matar a la pobre chiquilla.

- Bien, pues dile a Lisa que yo te dije.

- ¿Tú? – Rick lo miró interrogativamente.

- Sí, dile que yo la vi salir del hospital esta mañana y que te pregunté por su salud. Así de sencillo… ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno, creo que es una buena idea… ¿Seguro que no te importa?

- ¡En lo absoluto! – Max sonrió y le dio una palmadita a Rick en la espalda. – Y te recomiendo que arregles ese asunto ahora mismo, viejo. Recuerda que en cuatro horas tenemos que ir al mercadito de navidad con la familia y no quiero caras largas ahí, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! – Rick sonrió. - ¡Muchas gracias, Max!

- ¡Olvídalo! – Los dos amigos se detuvieron en la puerta del Edificio del Almirantazgo. – Para eso están los amigos… ¡Mucha suerte con todo, hermano! Y nos vemos en la tarde… ¡Ah, una cosa más!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Recuérdale al comodoro Azueta de la comida de Navidad en casa… y dile que no olvide llevar a su hijo con él.

- Lo haré, Max. ¡Gracias por todo!

El piloto as de la UNSAF sonrió, se llevó la mano a la sien en un despreocupado saludo militar y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa rumbo a las pistas de vuelo. Rick lo observó alejarse y después miró hacia arriba del edificio. Tomó aire en sus pulmones y luego lo exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de entrar e ir a ver a Lisa… y hablar de aquella situación.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick entró al vestíbulo del piso 21, se encontró con Kelly que conversaba animadamente con Jake Stonewell cerca de las puertas del ascensor. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, el color pareció esfumarse del rostro de la teniente Hickson y el joven piloto de combate de inmediato se cuadró frente a su oficial superior.

- ¡Señor, buenas tardes, general!

- ¡Hola Jake! – Saludó Rick sin demasiada formalidad. – Kelly, ¿no ha regresado Lisa todavía?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, incapaz de formular palabra. Rick asintió comprensivo y se dirigió a su oficina.

- En cuanto regrese avísame por favor.

- No creo que tarde mucho, Rick… su videoconferencia comenzará en veinte minutos.

- ¡General Hunter! – Jake Stonewell lo detuvo. – Antes de retirarme solo quiero desearle una feliz navidad, señor.

- Igualmente Jake. – Rick se detuvo y le estrechó la mano al muchacho. - ¿Vas a quedarte en Ciudad Macross para las fiestas?

- No, señor. – Jake le explicó. – Vine a felicitar a Kelly porque voy de salida a pasar la navidad en casa, señor. ¡Haga extensivas mis felicidades a la almirante Hayes, general!

- Así lo haré, Jake… ¡Feliz Navidad!

Jake se cuadró frente a su superior y después se despidió de Kelly con un afectuoso abrazo y un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Ella le sonrió, ambos se desearon felices fiestas y después de que la teniente Hickson le deseara un buen viaje, él entró al ascensor y desapareció de la vista del piloto y de su prima.

- Pensé que habías dicho que Jake iba a quedarse en la ciudad esta navidad, Kelly.

- Eso había dicho. – Kelly le explicó. – La familia de su novia lo invitó a pasar las fiestas con ellos… pero considerando que desde ayer por la tarde ya no son novios…

- ¡Ah! ¿Cuántas novias lleva ese chico este año, Kelly?

- No lo sé. – La teniente le sonrió tímidamente a su primo. – Jake es un chico popular… pero ahora que ya está soltero otra vez va a ir a su casa a Nueva Montreal a pasar la navidad con sus abuelos. Me dijo que si quería podía ir con él, como eran los planes originales.

- Y es obvio que rechazaste la oferta.

- Bueno, ya tengo planes hechos aquí, Rick… además mi familia está aquí y creo que no sería amable de mi parte cambiar todos mis planes así tan de repente.

- Supongo que David no va a ir a Nueva Montreal a celebrar las fiestas.

- No… él está en Ciudad Monumento. Tiene su agenda navideña completamente llena de actividades hasta año nuevo.

- Sí, me imagino que ser miembro del consejo de gobierno debe ser muy complicado—

- Rick, - Kelly lo interrumpió. - ¿Qué sucedió? Es decir, con el asunto de Lisa…

- Todo está bien, Kelly… y yo—quiero disculparme contigo por la manera como me comporté… estaba algo nervioso y bueno…

- ¿Pero todo está bien entonces? Rick yo no quiero que Lisa y tú vayan a—

La frase de Kelly quedó interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la oficina del comodoro Azueta al abrirse. El viejo lobo de mar salió al vestíbulo y sonrió al ver que Rick estaba por ahí.

- General Hunter… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Todo en orden, comodoro.

- Me da gusto escucharlo, Rick… y aprovechando que te veo, estuve dándole seguimiento al programa piloto del Escuadrón Táctico Experimental… ¿Ha habido avances?

- Max, Joe y yo estamos trabajando en ello, Azueta. Pero no creo que tengamos el proyecto ejecutivo listo antes del próximo mes. En estos momentos nos estamos avocando a la preparación de los nuevos pilotos que van a ser incluidos en las plantillas de los escuadrones VF1 y en la actualización a escuadrones VF4 de los Abejorros.

- ¿Y el Escuadrón de Honor para las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza?

- Eso ya lo tenemos cubierto, comodoro. – Rick sonrió satisfecho. – Borra eso de tu lista de pendientes.

- De acuerdo. – Azueta pareció tomar esas palabras de manera literal e hizo algunas anotaciones en su agenda electrónica. – Entonces ya no me preocuparé por eso.

Kelly, quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación, miró el reloj de pared que había en el vestíbulo y se preguntó cuanto más tardaría Lisa en llegar… no faltaba mucho para su videoconferencia. El comodoro Azueta pareció leerle la mente, pues su siguiente pregunta fue para ella:

- ¿Está todo listo para la videoconferencia, Kelly?

- ¡Todo listo, señor! – Respondió la teniente. – A las 1300 horas con el General Martín… y la siguiente está programada a las 1400 horas, con el señor Rusell Coperland de la Oficina de Vinculación Política. La almirante Hayes me pidió que le informara que su presencia es requerida en esa videoconferencia, comodoro.

- Sí, ahí estaré.

Justo en ese momento y como respondiendo a las plegarias silenciosas de Kelly, la puerta del ascensor se abrió una vez más y Lisa Hayes apareció en el vestíbulo, acompañada de una joven mujer que la teniente Hickson reconoció en el acto.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Kelly la saludó. – Arquitecta Galland…

- Kelly, - Lisa se dirigió a su asistente. – por favor prepara todo para dar inicio a la videoconferencia.

- ¡Sí, almirante! – La teniente Hickson se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala de videoconferencias.

- Comodoro Azueta, necesito que me haga un favor.

- El que sea, almirante.

- Ella es la arquitecta Jessica Galland, es quien está dirigiendo el proyecto de restauración de la Residencia Hayes en Woodland. Hace un rato pasé por el museo y conversando con la arquitecta me dice que necesita algunos mapas aéreos de la zona… ¿Tendríamos algunas copias que pudiéramos proporcionarle?

- Seguro que sí. – Azueta respondió con absoluta seguridad. – Yo me encargo de ello, almirante. No se preocupe.

- Bien… pues arquitecta Galland, él es el comodoro Azueta… y él es el general Hunter. – Lisa sonrió suavemente. – Mi esposo.

- Comodoro Azueta… ya nos habíamos visto en alguna oportunidad, señor.

- Sí, así me lo parece, arquitecta. – Azueta sonrió y le extendió la mano a Jessica Galland.

- Y general Hunter… es un honor conocerlo. Ya la almirante Hayes me había hablado mucho de usted.

- Y a mí de usted, arquitecta Galland… creo que incluso mencionó que teníamos una cena pendiente para que usted nos explicara el proyecto de restauración que está elaborando.

- ¡Me dará mucho gusto presentarles mi trabajo, general! Aunque para poder mostrarles algo que valga la pena, necesito los datos que el comodoro Azueta tan amablemente me ayudará a obtener.

- Bien, en ese caso, sígame por favor arquitecta. – Azueta le indicó el camino a su oficina. – En unos momentos tendré lista la información que necesita.

- Gracias, comodoro.

- Y la veo en una hora para la videoconferencia con la oficina de vinculación política, almirante Hayes… ¿No necesita nada más?

- Nada más, comodoro. ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando Rick y Lisa quedaron solos en el vestíbulo, la almirante miró a su esposo y una sonrisa lenta comenzó a formarse en sus labios; sus ojos se notaban particularmente brillantes esa tarde y había algo en ella… algo que hizo que Rick, a pesar de que aún estaba algo molesto, simplemente se derritiera ante ella.

- ¡Precisamente el piloto al que quería ver! – Lisa se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, rematando aquel gesto con un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que Rick se estremeciera. - ¿Cómo estás, amor? ¡He pensado en ti todo el día!

- Y yo en ti, princesa… pero tú andabas desaparecida. ¿Fuiste al museo?

- Sí… quería ver a Jessica antes de la navidad. Teníamos algunas cosas pendientes que conversar sobre el proyecto de restauración.

- ¿Y por qué ella no vino para acá en vez de que tú fueras allá?

- Porque necesitaba mostrarme algunas cosas de las que tenemos en el museo, de la colección particular de mi padre. – Lisa explicó sin gran problema.

- Ah… - El piloto miró hacia un lado y bajó la cabeza. – Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - Lisa sintió que las alarmas se encendían en ella. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor?

- No… es que… hace un rato me topé con Max en la pista de vuelo…

- ¿Sí?

Rick observó a Lisa por un momento y su mano se posó suavemente en su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño y sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Antes de continuar y para que ella estuviera segura de que aquello no se trataba de un reclamo, sino de una genuina preocupación por ella, Rick se acercó y la besó en la frente.

- Me dijo que te había visto salir del hospital esta mañana… se preocupó por ti y me preguntó cómo estabas… Lisa, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me dijo eso? Yo no tenía idea de que tú habías ido al hospital… me preocupé mucho por ti… vine a buscarte pero Kelly me dijo que habías salido… estuve llamando a tu celular y no me respondiste…

- Rick…

Lisa estaba sinceramente apenada con todo aquello. Bajó su mirada, pero el piloto colocó su dedo en la barbilla de su esposa para impedirle que se ocultara de su mirada.

- Fui a hablar con la doctora Mikhailova. – Rick le dijo sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron y su boca se abrió para pronunciar unas palabras que jamás llegaron a formarse en sus labios. Rick acercó su rostro al de ella y recargó su frente en la suya.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Lisa?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que te sentías mal… que ibas a ir a ver a Tanya.

- No quería preocuparte, amor… además estoy bien. Fue solo un malestar pasajero y Tanya dice que estoy en perfecto estado de salud.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo… pero ¿Tienes idea de los minutos de angustia que me hiciste pasar con todo esto, malvada?

En los ojos de Rick ella podía ver una sincera preocupación y miedo… un miedo que casi rayaba en terror. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él. El piloto respondió abrazándola con amor y frotándole la espalda.

- Lisa, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti… en las buenas y en las malas, amor. – Él comenzó a susurrarle al oído. – No quiero que me dejes fuera de nada, Lisa… somos esposos, estamos juntos en esto y en todo lo demás… ¿No es así?

- ¡Discúlpame, Rick! – Lisa murmuró, abrazándolo aún más estrechamente. – Sé que hice mal… y sé que no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero… no quería que te fueras a preocupar…

- ¿Y crees que no me preocupé cuando Max me dijo? Lisa, mentiría si te dijera que no estoy molesto, porque lo estoy… pero no quiero ponerme a discutir a los gritos contigo porque creo que podemos resolver esto de manera civilizada… pero si no puedes confiar en mí, princesa… si yo no puedo confiar en ti, ¿entonces en quién vamos a confiar?

- Rick, yo—

- ¡No, escúchame! ¿Cuántas veces te has preocupado por mi tan solo porque tengo una fiebre o un resfriado? Siempre me cuidas, me proteges, siempre estás ahí velando por mi bienestar… si tú lo haces conmigo, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo contigo? Lisa, entiende que ya no estás sola… que yo estoy contigo.

El piloto sintió que el cuerpo de ella estaba temblando levemente y él la apretó aún más contra sí. Pero cuando escuchó el sollozo ahogado que escapó del pecho de su esposa y sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas contra su cuello, el piloto sintió que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Tranquila, pequeña! Todo está bien… solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer esto… prométeme que me dejarás estar a tu lado siempre… prométeme que a donde sea que tú vayas, siempre dejarás que yo vaya contigo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. – Tendrías todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojado conmigo y de recriminarme por esto… yo sé que hice mal al actuar de la manera como lo hice pero… ¡Perdóname por favor!

- ¡No! No me pidas perdón… - Rick limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa con el dorso de su mano. – Todo está bien, pequeña… es solo que te amo demasiado… me preocupo por ti.

- ¡Te prometo que esto jamás volverá a suceder, Rick! Te lo juro…

- Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. – El piloto sonrió conmovido. – Ahora… ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

- Me siento bien, Rick. – Lisa lo abrazó y frotó suavemente su mejilla contra la de su esposo mientras le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello. – No te preocupes más… por favor, no te preocupes más.

- ¡Lisa, la señal está lista para la videocon—!

Kelly se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena que sus superiores estaban protagonizando sin ninguna clase de timidez en el vestíbulo del piso 21. Lisa y Rick se separaron lentamente, pero ella no soltó las manos de su esposo. Ambos se sonrieron suavemente y Lisa se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

El le sonrió con cariño; su vista estaba nublada con las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos, lo cual hacía que el color intensamente azul de ellos brillara magníficamente. Fue su turno de besar a Lisa, un besito rápido y fugaz que ella decidió que no debería ser así. Apenas él se había separado de ella, Lisa tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo una vez más en los labios.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Musitó la teniente Hickson, sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

- ¿Vienes conmigo, piloto? – Lisa le susurró a Rick, sin romper el contacto visual.

- Pero… tu videoconferencia…

- Quiero que estés conmigo, Rick. – Lisa lo tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a conducirlo hacia la sala de videoconferencias. – Quiero que estés al tanto de todos los asuntos… nada de secretos entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

- Cierto. – Rick sonrió. – Pero… ¿Qué van a decir los del gobierno?

- Es el general Martín, amor. Seguro le dará gusto verte… Kelly, muchas gracias. – Lisa le agradeció a su asistente con un apretoncito cariñoso en el hombro al pasar.

- De nada, almirante… si necesita algo, aquí estoy.

Lisa y Rick entraron a la sala y la joven teniente quedó de pie en el vestíbulo, sin tener idea de qué era lo que había sucedido entre Lisa y Rick.

- Bueno… - Murmuró mientras volvía a su oficina. – Al menos no se asesinaron mutuamente… eso es algo bueno… supongo.

Había pasado poco más de media hora desde que Kelly Hickson había entrado a su oficina cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, atrayendo su atención. La teniente tenía la costumbre de dejar las puertas de su oficina abiertas para siempre mantener un ojo vigilante al vestíbulo… quizás como recuerdo de los viejos tiempos en que su escritorio había estado instalado justo ahí, en el vestíbulo.

Kelly sonrió cuando vio entrar al teniente Nick Azueta, quien miraba para todos lados obviamente sorprendido por todo lo que estaba viendo en aquel sitio. El joven iba vestido con unos jeans, botas, suéter y llevaba un pesado abrigo bajo el brazo. Kelly pensó que el pobre tardaría en acostumbrarse al clima frío de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Hola Nick! – Ella lo saludó desde su oficina.

- ¡Santo Dios! – Nick saltó y se llevó la mano al pecho. - ¡Que susto me diste, Hickson!

- Es tu conciencia, Azueta. – Kelly salió de su oficina y caminó hacia él. – Tu padre te ha estado esperando desde hace rato. Está muy emocionado de que su hijo venga a conocer su oficina.

- ¡Este lugar es espectacular! – Nick lanzó un silbido. – Una oficina en el último piso… ¡La vista es maravillosa!

- Sí, es el piso más importante de todo el edificio… aquí están las oficinas de la almirante Hayes, del general Hunter, del comodoro Azueta y del coronel Sidar. – Kelly le indicó con un movimiento de mano. – Ahí de frente al elevador está la oficina de Lisa… la que sigue es la mía… y aquella a la derecha es la de tu padre y al lado está la de su asistente, la sargento Mary Sainz… y siguiendo por el corredor están las oficinas de Rick y de Joe.

- ¡Es un lugar impresionante!

- Y muy importante. – Kelly le comentó. – Hay un dicho en Ciudad Macross. Cuando las personas van a tomar una decisión importante suelen decir que es una "_decisión de piso 21"_ haciendo referencia a que en este lugar se toman las decisiones más trascendentales. Por allá en ese pasillo está la sala de juntas, la de videoconferencias y la sala de juntas #3, que llamamos la Sala Azul. Es ahí donde la almirante Hayes se reúne con su equipo para tomar las decisiones más importantes.

- ¡Wow! – Nick miraba alrededor. - ¡Es increíble! Estoy en el corazón de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF… ¡Extraordinario! ¿Qué se siente trabajar aquí, Kelly?

- Bueno… yo estoy feliz. El trabajo es mucho, pero yo no me imagino trabajando en ningún otro lugar ni con otras personas.

- ¿Y mi padre donde está?

- Oh, vas a tener que esperar un momento, Nick. Está atendiendo a una arquitecta restauradora… la almirante le pidió que lo hiciera, pero no creo que demoren mucho. El comodoro tiene una videoconferencia en 20 minutos.

- ¿Y tardará mucho esa videoconferencia? ¡Ya tengo hambre y mi papá dijo que iríamos a comer juntos!

- ¡Relájate, marinero! – Kelly le palmeó el brazo. – Si quieres mientras tanto yo puedo mostrarte algo de la base… si es que tus niveles de glucosa en la sangre lo permiten después de este ayuno mortal al que tu padre te tiene sometido.

Nick soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del vestíbulo. Kelly se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertida.

- Eso me encantaría, teniente Hickson… a decir verdad hubiera venido antes pero fui al centro comercial a comprar aquel reloj de arena que vimos… ¿Recuerdas? Creo que a papá le va a encantar.

- ¿En serio lo compraste? – Kelly se sentó a su lado. – ¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso!

- Sí, lo es… oye, ¿tienes planes para esta tarde? Mi padre quiere que vayamos a visitar el Museo Donald Hayes y yo estoy emocionado con esa idea… ¿No quisieras venir con nosotros?

- Me encantaría, Nick… pero a decir verdad sí tengo planes… voy a ir con Lisa, Rick y los Sterling a la Feria Navideña. Es una tradición familiar que tenemos… pero si tu padre y tu salen temprano del museo quizás puedan alcanzarnos por allá.

- No es mala idea… - Nick lo meditó. – Le voy a comentar a mi viejo…

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando las voces de dos personas que mantenían una amena conversación llegaron hasta ellos. Los dos se pusieron de pie para recibir al comodoro Azueta y a la arquitecta Galland que se acercaban.

- ¡Nicolás, hijo! – Azueta sonrió cuando vio a su vástago. – Arquitecta Galland, le presento a mi hijo.

- ¡Mucho gusto, señorita Galland! – Nick le extendió la mano para saludarla.

- El gusto es mío, Nicolás. – Le respondió ella con gran simpatía. – Tu padre me comentaba que por la tarde visitarán el museo… y le dije que si les interesa puedo recibirlos allá y mostrarles los talleres en donde se están reparando y curando algunos objetos del acervo que conforma la colección Hayes.

- ¡Eso sería fantástico, arquitecta! – Nick sonrió emocionado. - ¡Gracias!

- Comodoro, muchas gracias por los mapas… me van a ayudar mucho con el proyecto.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, arquitecta! La cartografía es una de mis grandes pasiones, así que fue un verdadero honor poder auxiliarla. Quedo a sus órdenes.

- Gracias… y nos vemos en la tarde entonces.

La arquitecta Jessica Galland se despidió de todos con un efusivo apretón de manos antes de desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas del ascensor.

- Así que tendremos guía de turistas en el museo. – Nick comentó con una sonrisa. – Estas vacaciones están resultando realmente buenas.

- No es una guía de turistas, Nicolás. Es una profesional… aprenderemos mucho con ella. – Azueta le espetó a su hijo. - ¿Qué te parece este sitio?

- ¡Es espectacular, papá! Ahora sé porqué te gusta tanto trabajar aquí…

- Tengo 10 minutos antes de entrar a una videoconferencia con la almirante Hayes… después de eso podemos ir a comer, hijo.

- No hay problema… Kelly me va a enseñar la base mientras tanto… después de ir al museo esta tarde, ¿podemos pasar por la Feria de Navidad? Kelly dice que todos estarán por allá.

- No hay problema. – Azueta sonrió. – Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a preparar el material para la videoconferencia… los veo en un rato, chicos. Después de la conferencia quiero mostrarte mi oficina, Nicolás.

- Aquí nos vemos, papá.

El comodoro Azueta regresó a su oficina. La teniente Hickson le hizo un gesto teatral al teniente Azueta para indicarle que la siguiera al ascensor. Él la obedeció sin chistar.

- Ponte ese abrigo, marinero. – Kelly le comentó mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. – No queremos que pesques un resfriado por aquí.

- ¡A la orden, teniente Hickson!

-

* * *

-

La videoconferencia que la almirante Hayes, el general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta habían sostenido con Rusell Coperland de la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas los había dejado pensativos y silenciosos. Hacía ya varios minutos que la comunicación había terminado, pero ninguno de ellos comentaba nada.

Lisa golpeteaba con su bolígrafo la mesa y su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana de la sala de videoconferencias. Frente a ella, Rick la observaba con curiosidad, como si tratara de descubrir o descifrar que era lo que ella estaba pensando. Del otro lado de la mesa, Azueta se ocupaba en hacer algunas anotaciones en su carpeta.

- Antipático ese tal Coperland, ¿eh? – El piloto finalmente comentó.

El comodoro levantó su vista y asintió levemente a las palabras de Rick mientras que Lisa tomaba la batuta de la conversación, como si solo hubiera estado esperando a que alguien rompiera el silencio.

- Se veía venir… ya lo habíamos hablado… era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el gobierno decidiera mantener vigilada a la UN Spacy y a la UNSAF.

- Es una acción lógica de parte del gobierno, con las elecciones en puerta y todo… - Azueta opinó, cerrando su carpeta. – Van a echar mano de cuanto recurso tengan a su alcance para obtener votos… y creo que estamos conscientes de que muchas personas consideran que la UN Spacy es una dependencia absolutamente innecesaria… ¡Ni que hablar de la UNSAF!

- No lo entiendo. – El piloto suspiró frustrado. – Les hemos salvado la vida más veces de lo que ellos podrían contar con todos los dedos de sus pies y manos… y aún así piensan que somos unos inútiles, unos chupasangre que vivimos del erario público y nos dedicamos a rascarnos la panza.

- Eso es precisamente lo que piensan de nosotros, general. – Azueta respondió. – Aunque yo tengo una percepción algo diferente de la que el señor Coperland tiene. Yo creo que los militares aún gozamos de la simpatía de un importante porcentaje de la población.

- Yo coincido con usted, comodoro. – Lisa intervino. – La prueba de eso es que el gobierno, a pesar de la oposición que se ha levantado en grupos pacifistas radicales, se ha mantenido a raya… saben que no es conveniente emprender una cruzada contra las fuerzas armadas y mucho menos cuando los poderes civiles apenas están en proceso de reorganización.

- ¡Esos malditos pacifistas! – Rick refunfuñó. - ¡Recuerdo todos los problemas que nos han causado durante años! Y no me olvido de las manifestaciones y levantamientos que protagonizaron en meses pasados, cuando se comenzaron a instalar las Bases Militares estratégicas… ¡No puedo creer que sean tan cabezas duras y no entiendan razones ni vean lo obvio!

- Los pacifistas viven en su mundo de fantasía, Rick. – Azueta comentó con un timbre de profundo desprecio en su voz. – Han sustituido la realidad con una caricatura de la misma hecha a su medida y a su conveniencia. Hay una gran diferencia entre el _deber _y el _ser_, pero ellos no lo entienden así. Y lo peor de todo es que esos pseudo líderes pacifistas se aprovechan del idealismo de muchos de esos jóvenes… o de su ignorancia.

Lisa y Rick asintieron a las palabras del comodoro. Fue la almirante Hayes la que retomó la palabra, capturando de inmediato la atención de los dos oficiales que la acompañaban:

- No puede ser tan malo, es solo una comisión de observadores… van a venir a Ciudad Macross, nos van a seguir como perritos falderos durante un par de semanas, escribirán su reporte, lo pasarán a las instancias de gobierno… creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo aquí, caballeros. No tenemos nada que ocultar ni nada de que preocuparnos. Esos observadores se darán cuenta de que trabajamos de manera transparente, eficiente y que nuestras actividades son trascendentales para el buen funcionamiento del aparato gubernamental que estamos sosteniendo.

- Tiene razón, almirante Hayes. – Azueta opinó. – Estaremos listos para recibir a los observadores cuando vengan… y estoy seguro de que conociendo el funcionamiento interno de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF, cambiarán su percepción de las cosas.

- Espero que tengas razón, Azueta. – Rick respondió. – Espero que ambos tengan razón… ustedes quizás son más diplomáticos y entienden las razones políticas detrás de esto y los movimientos que hay que hacer… yo solo soy un piloto, realmente no entiendo mucho de esto.

- No te preocupes am—general Hunter. – Lisa sonrió. – Ya hablaremos de esta situación en privado…

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – El piloto sonrió traviesamente.

- Bien… - Azueta se puso de pie, sintiendo que era momento de que se retirara y les diera algo de privacidad a sus jefes. – En ese caso no creo que debamos de perder el sueño por esto… la comisión de observadores no vendrá sino hasta dentro de un mes. Ya nos preocuparemos de ello cuando llegue su tiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, comodoro Azueta.

- En ese caso, almirante… creo que sería todo por ahora. Si usted no dispone de otra cosa, pido permiso para retirarme.

- Puede hacerlo, comodoro… - Lisa sonrió. - ¿Nos acompañarán a la comida de navidad en casa de Max el miércoles?

- Ahí estaremos, almirante… ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! Y espero que pasen una Nochebuena tranquila.

El comodoro Azueta se acercó para estrechar las manos de la almirante y del general antes de dar un paso atrás y presentarles su más respetuoso saludo militar.

- ¡Feliz navidad a usted también comodoro! – Lisa habló. – ¡Y que descanse!

El comodoro Azueta salió de la sala de videoconferencias sin más preámbulo. Cuando Rick y Lisa se encontraron solos, él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se inclinó sobre la almirante para besarla suavemente en los labios y le acarició la mejilla.

- No sé tú, amor… pero yo creo que tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a comer algo, pasar por la casa a cambiarnos y encontrarnos con los chicos en la Feria Navideña.

- ¿Sabes algo, piloto? – Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella, tomándolo por la solapa de su uniforme. - ¡Necesito urgentemente que me saques de este sitio! Y no quiero regresar… al menos hasta dentro de 2 días. Y no quiero saber nada de trabajo… quiero desconectarme de todo esto por unos momentos, amor.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante Hayes!

Rick le ofreció galantemente su mano a Lisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella se aferró a su brazo y así los dos salieron de la sala de videoconferencias. Solo pasarían por la oficina de Lisa a recoger algunas cosas y después… después comenzarían a paladear y disfrutar de esas gloriosas 60 horas de licencia que tenían hasta el 26 de diciembre. ¡Y aquella sería una navidad para recordar! De eso no tenían la menor duda.

-

* * *

-

Era el segundo año que el mercadillo navideño había sido instalado en el centro de Ciudad Macross, en la plaza principal justo frente al Teatro Municipal y a la casa de gobierno. Un enorme árbol navideño magníficamente iluminado presidía aquel escenario maravilloso que se conformaba con docenas de puestos instalados bajo una gran carpa en donde se podían adquirir toda clase de artículos navideños.

Poco más allá en una carpa separada se encontraba la sección de comida. Ahí podían encontrarse platillos tradicionales navideños de muchas tierras y latitudes diferentes. El aroma de las castañas asadas envolvía el ambiente y las notas de la música navideña y las lucecitas que brillaban por doquier hacían de aquella feria navideña un sitio mágico.

Rick y Lisa caminaban entre la multitud, tomados de la mano y sin ninguna clase de prisa. Habían quedado de verse con sus amigos cerca del pabellón de comida a las 1900 horas para cenar todos juntos antes de ir a explorar el mercado.

Poder pasar unos momentos de tranquilidad de esa manera, los dos juntos y sin tener que preocuparse de nada más, era un lujo que los oficiales de más rango en Ciudad Macross solo podían darse ocasionalmente, por lo que esos momentos eran muy especiales para ellos y los saboreaban como si se tratara de un elixir mágico que hacía que todo estuviera bien después del cansancio y la tensión de los días previos.

Pero había algo más que Rick había notado desde que había visto a Lisa en su oficina esa tarde… por alguna razón que él no conocía – y que no le importaba conocer, para ser sincero – aquel día Lisa lucía particularmente hermosa y tierna.

Él no podía dejar de observarla mientras ella se detenía a mirar algún puesto de artículos navideños. La mirada del piloto se suavizaba cuando se posaba en la figura frágil y hermosa de su esposa y Rick sentía una urgente necesidad de mantenerla cerca de él, de protegerla, de cuidarla, de no perderla de vista.

¿Sería posible que aún después de tanto tiempo él siguiera enamorándose de ella cada vez más, día a día?

Sí, él creía que era posible… porque Lisa hacía que cada momento fuera especial, que cada instante que pasaban juntos fuera una sorpresa.

¡Amaba a esa mujer con su alma, con su corazón y con su vida! Pero sentía que cada día la amaba más y más; que cada día se enamoraba más de ella, que cada día ella lo fascinaba y lo encantaba más.

Rick sonrió cuando Lisa, en un arranque de cariño, lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura mientras ambos caminaban. Él le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le sonrió cuando ella, sin dejar de hablar, lo miró a los ojos. Rick la besó en la frente y la sonrisa con la que ella lo recompensó por aquel beso fue suficiente para deslumbrar al piloto.

- ¡Ya llegaron los tortolitos! – La voz inconfundible de Miriya llegó hasta ellos. - ¡Pensamos que ya no iban a venir!

- ¿Eh? – Rick miró su reloj. – Mir, son apenas las 1903 horas.

- Sí, pero dijimos que nos veríamos aquí a las 1900 horas… tres minutos ya es un retraso, general Hunter.

Lisa sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario ya la pequeña Dana, que había corrido hacia ella en cuanto la había visto aparecer, se había arrojado a sus brazos. La almirante la levantó en vilo y la chiquita se abrazó a su cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Tía Lisa! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

- ¡Hola amorcito! – Lisa la saludó. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- Dibujé a mi papá y a mi mamá… mi papá puso el dibujo en su escritorio.

- Mi hija será la próxima Picasso. – Max comentó con orgullo.

Rick sonrió y comenzó a palmear la cabeza de Enkei que se había acercado moviendo la cola para saludar a uno de sus seres humanos favoritos. Detrás del Golden Retriever, y tal y como debía ser, apareció Kelly Hickson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una enorme bolsa de papel llena de castañas tostadas.

- ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció a su primo. - ¡Están deliciosas!

- Si sigues comiendo golosinas se te va a quitar el hambre y no vas a querer cenar, Kelly. – Rick la reprendió juguetonamente aunque él mismo tomó un puñado de castañas y comenzó a devorarlas.

- El día que se me quite el hambre será porque me están enterrando, primo. – Kelly respondió. – Y creo que me viene de familia.

Los dos se rieron y Rick miró a Lisa que, todavía con Dana en brazos, se había enfrascado en una animada conversación con Miriya. El general de la UNSAF le puso una mano en el hombro a Max y le sonrió.

- Chicos, muchas gracias por lo que hicieron el día de hoy por mí… con todo ese asunto de Lisa y todo eso… mentiría si les dijera que no me preocupé… de hecho me asusté un poco. Pero gracias por estar siempre ahí cuando los necesito.

- Y también cuando no nos necesitas, hermano. – Max le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. – La verdad es que, quieras o no, siempre estamos ahí.

- Somos ubicuos. – Kelly respondió como si nada, sin dejar de devorar castañas.

Rick levantó una ceja antes de soltar una carcajada espontánea y soltarle un golpe teatral a su prima en el hombro. Ella miró el sitio donde él la había golpeado con una mirada de desprecio, como si una mosca se hubiera posado en ese lugar y no mereciera ni su tiempo. Luego miró a su primo y le sacó la lengua y apretó su bolsa de castañas contra su pecho, en un gesto que significaba que en castigo no le daría ni una más de sus golosinas.

- En serio, muchachos… me preocupé por Lisa y ustedes saben que de pronto los dos podemos ser muy tercos… gracias por estar ahí para mantener la cordura… y por siempre cubrirnos las espaldas.

- Lo importante es que ella esté bien, viejo. – Max respondió. – Entiendo que ella hubiera querido ahorrarte la preocupación pero… bueno, ya quedó atrás y ella está sana y los dos están felices. Todo está bien en el mundo.

- ¡Todo está bien en el mundo! – Rick sonrió, lanzándole a su esposa una mirada de adoración.

Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de él sobre ella, Lisa miró hacia donde estaba su esposo y le sonrió con amor. Él no pudo evitar el caminar hacia ella. Lisa puso a la pequeña Dana en el suelo y enseguida sintió los brazos fuertes de su esposo cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo. Los dos se sonrieron con ternura y Lisa se paró de puntitas para besar a Rick en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que no terminaron el día asesinándose mutuamente! – Kelly le comentó a Max. – Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, capitán.

- De nada, Kelly… creo que todos hemos aprendido que tratándose de nuestros queridos H2 es mejor formar un frente unido. De otra forma el Huracán Hayes y la Tormenta Tropical Hunter nos llevarían a todos entre las patas.

Kelly se rió del comentario de su amigo… incluso Max se rió de su propio comentario. Fue Miriya, sin embargo, la que puso algún orden a ese interludio en el que su esposo y Kelly se reían por ahí de alguna broma privada, Rick y Lisa se besaban por allá y Dana y Enkei jugueteaban por acá.

- ¿Soy la única que me estoy muriendo de hambre aquí? – La impaciente Meltrán habló en voz alta, para hacerse escuchar entre el barullo de aquel mercadillo navideño. - ¡Vamos a cenar!

- ¡A la orden, jefa! – Max hizo un impecable saludo militar.

Kelly se acerco para tomar la correa de Enkei en una mano y la manita de Dana en la otra. Max le extendió su mano a su esposa y Lisa y Rick, abrazados como estaban, comenzaron a caminar al lado de sus amigos con rumbo del pabellón de comida de la Feria Navideña.

-

* * *

-

No muy lejos del bullicio y la alegría del mercado navideño de Ciudad Macross, en una tranquila calle cercana al centro, la antigua casona victoriana que albergaba el Museo Donald Hayes estaba sumida en la semioscuridad. Las únicas luces que aún se encontraban encendidas eran las del jardín frontal, el porche y el vestíbulo. El resto de la impresionante edificación se erguía contra el cielo invernal en la más absoluta oscuridad.

En el vestíbulo del museo, el comodoro Carlos Azueta y su hijo se despedían de la arquitecta Galland, quien tan amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarlos a visitar las instalaciones del museo y sus múltiples colecciones, las que estaban en exhibición y las privadas. Los tres habían pasado una velada muy agradable y Nick estaba felizmente impresionado con todo lo que había visto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba un museo como ese… _"al estilo de antes de la guerra_", le había comentado a la restauradora.

- Lo importante es que hayan disfrutado su visita. – Galland les dijo, mientras los acompañaba a la puerta. – Ha sido un trabajo intenso y muy minucioso que hemos llevado a cabo durante varios años. Pero los resultados saltan a la vista y todos estamos muy contentos con ellos. Aunque, claro está, nada de esto sería posible sin el entusiasmo y la generosidad de Lisa Hayes. El 90 por ciento del acervo del Museo Donald Hayes es propiedad de su familia.

- La almirante Hayes es una persona comprometida y apasionada. – Azueta opinó. – Ella siempre ha insistido en que la cultura es un aspecto integral del ser humano como ser viviente. Son personas como Lisa Hayes las que rescatan la cultura y la civilización en épocas de caos y de destrucción.

- Es una militar con una fuerte vocación humanista. – Galland opinó. – Uno no ve mucho de eso en estos días.

- Habemos militares humanistas, arquitecta. – Azueta se permitió una leve y fugaz sonrisa. – Aunque parezca una contradicción o un imposible, los habemos.

El grupo finalmente llegó a la puerta del museo y se detuvieron. Mientras los Azueta se colocaban encima sus abrigos, que habían dejado por ahí en el respaldo de un sofá de la pequeña sala recibidor en el vestíbulo, la arquitecta Galland se despidió de ellos, invitándolos a que regresaran cuando quisieran.

- Yo aprendí mucho. – Nick opinó. – Y en cualquier oportunidad que tenga vendré a visitarla, arquitecta. Creo que aún hay mucho que ver por aquí.

- Siempre será bienvenido, teniente Azueta.

- Muchas gracias. – El joven marino consultó su reloj. - ¡Hey! ¿Tienen planes para esta noche? No sé, todavía es temprano y estaba pensando que podríamos ir a la Feria Navideña un rato… ¿Qué les parece?

Azueta y Galland se miraron y luego sus miradas fueron hacia Nick. Al unísono ambos comenzaron a murmurar mil y un excusas.

- Me encantaría. – La arquitecta comenzó a decir. – Pero tengo que terminar de llenar unas fichas antes de—

- Yo prefiero ir a casa a descansar un poco, hijo… en realidad no—

- ¡Está bien! – Nick levantó las manos para detenerlos. – No importa… yo solo decía.

- Pero si tú quieres ir, Nicolás… por mí no hay problema. Puedo pasar y dejarte por ahí.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, papá?

- Estoy cansado, hijo… solo quiero cenar, darme un baño y ponerme a leer un poco antes de dormir.

- ¡Pues podríamos ir a cenar entonces! – Nick opinó. – De todos modos ustedes tienen que cenar… ¿No es así, arquitecta?

- Yo… - Galland pasó su mirada de Nick a Azueta y luego miró hacia el suelo. – En realidad no creo que… es decir—

- Otro día será, hijo. – El comodoro opinó.

- De acuerdo. – Nick se dio por vencido. – En ese caso…

- ¡Vamos muchacho! – El comodoro puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. – Te dejo por ahí en el centro.

- Arquitecta Galland, mil gracias… y nos vemos pronto. – Nick se despidió de ella.

- ¡Hasta pronto y feliz navidad! Feliz navidad para usted también, comodoro.

- Igualmente, arquitecta. – Azueta se llevó la mano a la sien como por reflejo, pero enseguida rectificó y le ofreció la mano a Galland para estrecharla amistosamente. - ¡Muchas felicidades y gracias por todo!

Los Azueta salieron del museo. La noche estaba fría pero era un clima tolerable… al menos para el comodoro, pues su vástago aún no se habituaba al clima invernal de Ciudad Macross y estaba temblando de frío.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a la feria con este clima, Nicolás? – Azueta preguntó mientras ambos entraban al elegante y sobrio Fiat que era el vehículo del comodoro. – No me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado.

- Quisiera distraerme un rato, papá… si a ti no te molesta, claro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta, hijo! – El comodoro puso su auto en marcha. – Eres joven y necesitas divertirte y relajarte.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir conmigo?

- Prefiero ir a casa.

El joven Azueta miró a su padre. Su perfil, intermitentemente iluminado por las luces del alumbrado público al pasar, sus ojos claros, inteligentes y tristes y su sonrisa inexpresiva… el comodoro Azueta era la imagen de un hombre fuerte pero muy lastimado por un destino injusto, ingrato y doloroso.

Nick suspiró profundamente y miró hacia su propia ventana. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas descifrar ese misterio que Carlos Azueta era para él. Y por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer… cualquier cosa que hiciera que su padre volviera a sonreír algún día.

-

* * *

-

En el pabellón de comidas del mercado navideño de Ciudad Macross, un alegre grupo de amigos departía con gran camaradería mientras daban cuenta de una cena que hubiera sido suficiente para alimentar a un ejército voraz. La mesa en la que se habían instalado era grande y estaba algo alejada de las demás, instalada justo a un lado de un gran pino navideño profusamente decorado con cientos de foquitos multicolores.

Mientras aquel grupo de hambrientos militares daban cuenta del extenso surtido de provisiones que habían pedido y que incluían al menos media docena de platillos diferentes y una buena dotación de golosinas y cantidades industriales de bebidas como té, café y Petite Cola, la conversación no dejaba de fluir entre ellos.

En uno de los extremos más largos de la mesa, Miriya y Max comían como si de ello dependiera el futuro del universo. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Kelly, quien mantenía un ojo vigilante en el perrito que reposaba debajo de esa mesa; tampoco perdía de vista a la pequeña Dana, quien en esos momentos se entretenía comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate con almendras.

Y en el otro lado de la mesa, Rick y Lisa conversaban alegremente con sus amigos. Ellos también estaban comiendo, pero con mucho más elegancia y decoro que los Sterling. Además, desde que la cena había comenzado, ninguno de los dos había dejado de hacerse cariñitos ni de sonreírse. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa y ocasionalmente la joven pareja compartía alguna mirada traviesa, una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño o un besito fugaz. Los dos estaban profundamente enamorados y gloriosamente felices y no podían – ni querían – ocultarlo.

- ¿Entonces cuales son los planes para mañana, chicos? – Max preguntó mientras daba cuenta de una enorme salchicha preparada al estilo alemán.

- Yo voy a cenar con mis amigos en el restaurante de los padres de Andrew. – Kelly les informó.

- Lamento mucho que no hayas podido pasar la navidad con los Stonewell como lo habías planeado, Kelly. – Max respondió diplomáticamente.

- Pero yo supe que Jake Stonewell fue a Nueva Montreal… ¿Al final te decidiste a no ir, Kelly? – Miriya preguntó.

- En realidad es un poco más complicado que eso, muchachos. – Kelly respondió un tanto apenada.

Max decidió salir en auxilio de la joven teniente y de inmediato volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Y cuáles son sus planes? – Max se dirigió a Rick y Lisa.

- Una noche tranquila en casa, como es nuestra tradición. – Rick respondió con un timbre de ternura en su voz y se inclinó a besar a Lisa en la frente. – Una noche inolvidable.

- ¡Una noche realmente inolvidable, llena de sorpresas y de planes para el año que viene!

- ¡Así será, amor! – Rick sonrió.

Lisa posó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Rick para traerlo a ella y besarlo suavemente en los labios. El piloto no iba a objetar aquello; simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo consentir.

- ¡Awww! – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Pero espero que el 25 vayan a nuestra comida navideña. – Miriya les recordó. – Max yo ya tenemos todo lo necesario para preparar un banquete navideño como los del libro del _Fantasma de la Opera en Navidad_.

- ¿El Fantasma de la Ópera en Navidad? – Lisa preguntó, separándose levemente de Rick.

El piloto se encogió de hombros y todos voltearon a ver a Max, quien estaba concentrado en descifrar que era lo que su esposa había tratado de expresar con eso.

- Ese libro donde salen los fantasmas que cantan. – Miriya clarificó… o al menos lo intentó.

Las miradas de incomprensión absoluta que sus amigos le lanzaron no dejaron ninguna duda respecto a que nadie de ellos sabía de que estaba hablando esa Meltrán desubicada.

- ¡Ah! – Max proclamó triunfalmente. - ¡El libro de _Canción de Navidad_!

- ¡Pero en ese libro los fantasmas no cantan! – Lisa afirmó categóricamente.

- ¡Y menos en la ópera! – Rick completó.

- ¡Como sea! – Miriya agitó la mano frente a su rostro en un gesto que quería decir que aquello no podría importarle menos. – Hay fantasmas y es una canción de navidad… yo pensé que era algún musical navideño.

Lisa no pudo menos que reír; Rick suspiró resignado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su mujer mientras que Kelly se cubría la boca para no salir con algún comentario fuera de lugar que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios y Max le pasaba la mano por la espalda a su esposa para acariciarle la base del cuello.

- No amor, no es un musical.

- Pero hay banquetes navideños, ¿no es así?

- Creo que al final hay un pastel de frutas navideño… no sé. – Max se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡En fin, no importa! Lo único que quiero es que todos estén el 25 en mi casa a las 1100 horas... ¿Están de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! – Todos exclamaron al unísono para después soltar una carcajada general.

- ¿Tienes ya todo listo para mañana, hermano? – Max le preguntó a Rick, mientras que Lisa y Miriya se enfrascaban en su conversación.

- Bueno, tenemos todo listo para cocinar la cena de nochebuena. – Rick sonrió. – Y los regalos de Lisa están debajo del arbolito.

- ¡Ouch! – Max cerró un ojo en un ademán de dolor.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se ofendió. – Yo no los envolví… la mayoría los envolvieron en las tiendas y los que no, bueno… Kelly me ayudó con eso.

- ¡Menos mal! – Max se rió. – De otra manera Lisa podría pensar que en vez de regalos de navidad le estás dando regalos de Halloween o algo así.

Rick intentó parecer agraviado con aquel comentario, pero en realidad terminó por reír. Para nadie era un secreto su absoluta falta de habilidad para envolver cualquier tipo de regalo.

Mientras se daba su tiempo para tomarse su ponche caliente, su mente comenzó a vagar en sus recuerdos de las navidades pasadas… no de aquella terrible navidad de hacía dos años, sino de esas hermosas nochebuenas que había compartido con Lisa en el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sintió un calorcito muy especial en el pecho, provocado quizás por el ponche que estaba bebiendo… o quizás por ese amor tan intenso que Lisa provocaba en él.

- Buenas noches…

Una voz levemente conocida llegó hasta ellos, provocando que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieran a mirar al recién llegado: un jovencito de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que estaba de pie frente a ellos enfundado en un pesado abrigo y envuelto en una bufanda.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su amigo. - ¡Así que pudiste venir!

- Fui con mi papá al museo, pero él quiso volver a casa. – El joven le explicó. – Estaba vagando por aquí y los vi… en realidad no quiero interrumpirlos, yo—

- ¡Vamos Nick! – Rick le indicó que se sentara. – Hay suficiente lugar… y suficiente comida. ¿Ya cenaste?

El marinero negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Kelly, quien se había recorrido para hacerle un lugar entre ella y su primo.

- Max, Mir, él es Nicolás. – Lisa hizo las presentaciones de rigor. – Es el hijo del comodoro Azueta.

- ¡Oh! – Nick volvió a ponerse de pie. – Capitanes Sterling… ¡Es un honor conocerlos!

- ¡Descansa, muchacho! – Max le sonrió y le extendió la mano. - ¿Eres hijo de Azueta, eh? Pues bienvenido a Ciudad Macross… me da gusto saber que el comodoro tendrá compañía durante las fiestas navideñas.

- Gracias capitán.

- ¿Vendrán a la comida del 25 en nuestra casa? – Miriya, quien parecía más interesada en contar con la presencia de toda la ciudad en su comida navideña que en saludar al recién llegado, le preguntó a bocajarro. – Max invitó al comodoro… ¿Lo hiciste, verdad cariño?

- ¡Absolutamente!

- Bueno… - Nick miró a Miriya y luego a Max. – No sé cuales sean los planes de mi padre para el 25, pero les agradezco la invitación y si mi papá así lo dispone, será un honor acompañarlos en esa comida.

- ¡Es un buen chico! – Miriya opinó, volviendo a retomar la conversación que había dejado a medias con Lisa.

Cuando Rick le comentó a Max que el chico servía en el Portaviones Argos, el capitán Sterling comenzó a preguntarle a Nick a cerca de la vida de los marinos en un portaviones. El teniente Azueta comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalles su rutina cotidiana en aquel impresionante navío. La conversación irremediablemente se desvió hacia las aeronaves que estaban asignadas a dicho portaviones y ahí fue cuando Max y Rick parecieron perderse en su pequeño universo que existía alrededor de los aparatos voladores.

Nick decidió que era un buen momento para dar cuenta de la comida que tenía frente a sí y que, dicho sea de paso, se veía deliciosa. A decir verdad ya tenía hambre y el ponche caliente le caía de maravilla en aquel clima tan helado de Ciudad Macross.

- Debe ser interesante trabajar con personas como ellos. – Nick comentó de pasada, mirando de soslayo a Kelly quien se entretenía en darle algunos trozos de comida a Enkei que estaba echado a sus pies.

- Lo es… - Ella sonrió. – Excepto claro, cuando se desata la guerra. Te diré que una batalla campal entre los H2 es peor que la última guerra espacial.

- ¿Los H2?

- Rick y Lisa… Hunter y Hayes… los H2… es el símbolo químico para la bomba de hidrógeno pero elevada a la segunda potencia.

Nick soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

- Pero no puedo creer que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter puedan llegar a pelear… ¡Si se ven tan enamorados y felices!

- ¡Y lo están! – Kelly sonrió orgullosa. – Realmente lo están… pero tienen sus momentos y si tienes la desgracia de encontrarte en el fuego cruzado de los H2, bueno… más vale que Dios te encuentre confesado… lo único que te queda es buscar el refugio más cercano, cubrirte la cabeza y pensar que es un buen día para morir.

Nick, quien estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca, detuvo la acción y miró a Kelly con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la joven teniente Hickson, quien movió los ojos de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? – Quiso saber ella. - ¿Tengo una cucaracha en la nariz o qué?

- ¡No! – El teniente Azueta movió la mano en un gesto negativo. – Es sólo que… no, olvídalo, es una cosa tonta…

- ¡Ahora me dices! – Kelly le espetó. – No te me vas a escapar…

- Pero… no. – Nick se escondió detrás de su taza de ponche. – Te reirías de mí.

- Prometo no hacerlo en tu cara… - Kelly le sonrió traviesamente y sintiendo una curiosidad creciente ante la actitud evasiva de su amigo. - ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Qué es?

- Es que esa frase… _hoy es un buen día para morir_… bueno… - Nick soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¡No te evadas! – Kelly le dio un empujón con el hombro, haciéndole saber que no pensaba dejarlo salir vivo de esa.

- Es que… - Nick tomó aire para darse valor y soltar su terrible secreto de una vez por todas. – Esa frase aparecía mucho en una serie de televisión que yo veía en una época.

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly quiso saber, cada vez más interesada en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

- "_Viaje a las Estrellas_"… no sé si la conoces. – El teniente miró a su compañera con una mirada que parecería que acababa de confesarle un terrible pecado o un crimen.

Pero la reacción de Kelly Hickson no fue precisamente la que él hubiera esperado de una chica. Nick pensaba que ella le diría que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando o que por el contrario se lanzaría a burlarse de él.

Pero la teniente de la UN Spacy que estaba sentada a su lado reaccionó abriendo sus ojos como platos mientras separaba los labios para pronunciar algunas palabras que jamás llegaron a convertirse en sonidos pues Nick, sin querer enfrentarla, ya había vuelto a esconderse tras su taza de ponche y seguía hablando, en voz baja ahora.

- Te dije que era una cosa tonta… ahora me vas a preguntar si me disfrazo como los personajes…

La respuesta de Kelly vino en forma de un susurro apenas audible… una frase que ella pronunció más para sí misma que para su amigo, pero que él de todas maneras alcanzó a escuchar y a comprender.

- ¡Tonto sería saber decir esa frase en Klingon…!

Ahora fue el turno de Nick de dejar su taza de ponche sobre la mesa de golpe y mirar a Kelly con ojos desorbitados, con la misma expresión que tendría si hubiera visto un fantasma… uno de esos fantasmas navideños cantantes de ópera de los que Miriya había estado hablando anteriormente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Nick encaró a la teniente Hickson y para hacer más contundente su sorpresa, la señaló con su dedo. – No me digas que… ¡¿Tú también—?!

- Bueno… - Kelly bajó su mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente. –En algún momento habré visto alguna de las series, eso es todo…

- ¿En serio? – Nick sonrió, entusiasmado con aquella revelación. - ¿Cuál?

Kelly sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera quitarse de encima aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad que de pronto sentía. Se había sonrojado aún más intensamente y se sentía avergonzada. Las personas tenían sus secretos y ese era uno que ella había sabido guardar muy bien, siempre temerosa de las bromas y chistes que sus amigos podrían hacer a sus costillas de saber aquella verdad tan oscura en su vida. Pero en ese momento sintió que no tenía salvación… definitivamente aquel era un buen día para morir.

- Todas… - Finalmente reconoció con un suspiro de resignación. – Y… las películas también…

La sonrisa que lentamente había ido apareciendo el los labios de Nick Azueta se hizo aún más grande y sus ojos brillaron con emoción desbordada, mientras se arrellanaba en su asiento, dispuesto a tener una amena conversación con su _nueva mejor amiga_ sobre un _tema prohibido_ del que tan poco hablaba y que sin embargo tanto lo apasionaba.

- Esto es… ¡Diablos, no me imaginé que tú…! – Nick se rió, entre divertido y emocionado con aquel descubrimiento. - ¿Y cuál era tu serie favorita? De las series, quiero decir…

Kelly le hizo una seña a Nick con las manos para que bajara el tono de su voz y precavidamente miró a ambos lados antes de contestar. Cuando se aseguró de que sus acompañantes seguían totalmente concentrados en sus propias conversaciones, hasta entonces ella se animó a contestar en voz baja.

- "_La Nueva Generación_"… ¿Y la tuya?

- ¡Bah! – Nick bufó, sintiéndose mortalmente ofendido. - ¡No aprecias los clásicos!

- ¡Demonios, Nick Azueta! – Kelly murmuró. – Venías tan bien y ahora resultaste ser un purista de la serie original…

- ¡No soy un purista! – Nick protestó indignado, levantando la voz y provocando que algunas miradas se clavaran momentáneamente en él.

Kelly movió sus manos, tratando de aplacarlo un poco, mientras les sonreía tontamente a sus amigos. Rick y Max, quienes habían incluso dejado de hablar para mirar a los dos jovencitos, se encogieron de hombros y retomaron el hilo de su conversación.

- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres? – Kelly le pidió a su amigo.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Y te decía que no soy un purista… "_La Nueva Generación"_ es buena… pero no me olvido de lo que empezó todo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Kelly se cruzó de brazos y decidió lanzarle un desafío a su amigo. - ¿Y qué me dices de "_Deep Space Nine_"?

- ¡De lo mejor que hay! – Nick respondió con toda sinceridad. - ¿Y qué piensas de "_Voyager"_?

- ¡Por favor Nick! ¿Qué no ves que acabo de cenar? – Kelly movió su cabeza, asqueada e incrédula ante la desvergüenza del marino. - ¡No me nombres ese engendro! ¿Y qué me dices de "_Enterprise_"?

Se hizo un breve y ominoso silencio entre ellos. Sus miradas aterrorizadas se encontraron y los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Esa serie no existe!

Para luego desternillarse de risa, ya sin importarles que sus compañeros pudieran escucharlos y preguntase qué demonios sucedía con ese par de tenientes locos. Después de aquel momentáneo ataque de risa, los dos se dieron un tiempo para tomar algo de ponche y recuperar un poco su compostura. Fue Nick quien continuó con aquella conversación, ya sin preocuparse de mantener baja la voz.

- Bueno, esto fue una sorpresa… no sé si te interesa, pero en algún lado tengo todas las temporadas de "_Deep Space Nine_" en DVD…

- ¿En serio? – Kelly se relamió golosamente. – Yo sólo pude conseguir hasta la cuarta… es difícil encontrarlas hoy en día.

- Pues te los presto, no te preocupes… o te los copio y te los envío… no los tengo a la mano en estos momentos, están allá en mi camarote en el Argos.

- No te preocupes Nick… y gracias.

- De nada… la pregunta aquí es… - Nick la miró con una mirada predadora. - ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecer?

- Bueno… - Kelly sonrió con aire de suficiencia y revelando el as que guardaba bajo la manga. – Tengo los DVDs de _todas_ las películas.

- ¡¿Las once?! – Nick levantó la voz, incrédulo.

La voz de Rick Hunter los distrajo momentáneamente de su conversación cuando el piloto, casi por reflejo miró su reloj y les informó:

- No, apenas son las nueve y quince…

Kelly y Nick miraron al general Hunter y se encogieron de hombros. Sin prestarle mucha importancia a aquella interrupción pasajera, Kelly sonrió traviesamente y continuó hablando:

- De la uno a la once… las buenas y las lamentables… es decir—

- ¡Las pares y las impares! – Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, provocando un nuevo ataque de risa por parte de ambos.

La conversación continuó desde ahí. Kelly Hickson y Nick Azueta se perdieron en su pequeño mundo, descubriendo al _nerd interior_ que ambos llevaban y esa afición compartida que tanto los apasionaba.

Para esos momentos Max se había puesto de pie para ir a distraer un poco a su pequeña hija que ya estaba algo inquieta y cansada. Rick había optado por acercarse a Lisa y abrazarla por la espalda. Había recargado su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa y escuchaba atentamente la conversación que ella sostenía con Miriya, la cual básicamente giraba en torno a antiguas recetas de cocina y tradiciones navideñas familiares en casa de los Hayes.

Aquella conversación terminó de golpe cuando un potente estallido hizo que todos levantaran su mirada al cielo en donde, por cortesía de la municipalidad de Ciudad Macross, en esos momentos habían comenzado a estallar una multitud de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche invernal de la ciudad con sus luces multicolores.

Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su esposo y él la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el abdomen de la almirante Hayes y ella sonrió soñadoramente. Movió su cabeza para poder mirar a Rick quien, absorto como estaba en el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando en el cielo, ni siquiera notó esa mirada de amor absoluto y de adoración profunda que Lisa le estaba regalando.

- ¡Es tan apuesto! – Lisa pensaba al contemplar el rostro de su esposo iluminado por la luz de los fuegos artificiales. - ¡Y lo amo tanto!

Rick bajó momentáneamente la vista y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa. Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- ¿No es hermoso? – Le preguntó en un susurro. - ¡Me encantan los fuegos artificiales!

- A mí también, amor.

Rick la besó en la frente y su mirada volvió a elevarse a lo alto. Lisa apretó aún más la mano del piloto contra su vientre, sintiendo que las siguientes 24 horas serían muy difíciles para ella… ¿Cómo podría resistir la urgente necesidad que sentía de revelarle a Rick… a su esposo, esa noticia que simplemente había venido a cambiar su mundo ese día?

- _¡Vas a ser papá, Rick Hunter!_ – Lisa pensaba, sin dejar de contemplarlo. - _¡Vamos a tener un hijo… un hijo tuyo y mío, amor! _

Aquella navidad sin duda sería una de las más felices y memorables para Rick y Lisa. El misterio de la vida se revelaba ante ellos como el resultado más perfecto de otro gran misterio que existía entre ellos: el misterio del amor.

Pero esa noche invernal, enmarcada por los fuegos artificiales, las lucecitas de los árboles navideños y la música de temporada que se podía escuchar en cada rincón del mercadillo, era ya de por sí una noche para recordar y guardar con cariño en el corazón.

Mientras Max sostenía a Dana sobre su hombro para que pudiera ver mejor los fuegos artificiales y abrazaba a Miriya con su brazo libre y mientras, en el otro extremo de la mesa, Kelly y Nick estaban tan absortos en una animada conversación que ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta del espectáculo que estaba llevándose a cabo sobre sus cabezas, Lisa solo podía pensar en todas las bendiciones que la vida había derramado sobre ellos.

La guerra había sido difícil y había causado demasiado dolor y muerte… pero en ese momento y en ese lugar, Lisa pensaba que, al menos para ella, todo había sido compensado. Había sufrido mucho, había llorado mucho, había perdido mucho… pero el amor de Rick Hunter, ese piloto rebelde que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado… y tantos dolores en el corazón también… ese hombre maravilloso con el que ella compartía su vida y a quien ella amaba más que a sí misma ahora era mucho más para ella que simplemente su amor o su esposo… era el padre de su hijo.

El padre de ese pedacito que vida que ella llevaba dentro, fruto del amor que ella y su piloto compartían. El misterio de la vida era algo divino, pero Lisa Hayes pensó que ella no podría comprenderlo del todo sino hasta que hiciera a Rick partícipe de esa noticia tan largamente esperada y tan ansiosamente deseada.

- Van a ser las 24 horas más largas de mi vida. – Lisa pensó.

Y con una sonrisa llena de paz, de alegría y de felicidad, se acurrucó en los brazos de Rick, quien respondió a ello abrazándola más estrechamente contra su cuerpo y murmurándole un "_te amo_" acompañado de un besito tierno en la sien mientras que la noche oscura de Ciudad Macross seguía siendo iluminada por aquellos espectaculares fuegos de artificio que, para Lisa Hayes eran casi como una alegoría de esa vida tan oscura y fría que ella había vivido… hasta que Rick Hunter había irrumpido en ella, llenándola de luz, de alegría y de color… llenándola de amor y de ilusiones, como esos fuegos artificiales que convertían una noche invernal en una visión divina.

Ese era el efecto que el amor de Rick Hunter había provocado en su vida.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Como siempre quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todos ustedes, mis queridos y estimados lectores, por el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia y por sus mensajes, reviews y comentarios. Siempre logran alegrarme el día, significan mucho para mi y además son ustedes el pulso de esta historia. La retroalimentación es algo que yo agradezco y valoro profundamente. ¡Gracias!

- Este capítulo tiene un detalle muy especial y ese detalle es el hecho de que Mal Theisman, a quien ustedes conocen por su genial trabajo en "_Momentos de Decisión"_ y "_Renacimiento_", colaboró con una de las escenas de este capítulo, lo cual le agradezco profundamente y es además para mi un verdadero honor el poder contar con un texto de un autor como él en esta historia. Les dejo de tarea el tratar de descubrir esta colaboración de quien además es un amigo a quien aprecio mucho y el Beta de esta historia.

- Y como siempre, nos veremos en dos semanas. Esperemos que los problemas técnicos se solucionen.

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y que tengan un lindo día! :)

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	6. De este momento depende la Eternidad

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**DE ESTE MOMENTO DEPENDE LA ETERNIDAD**

**-**

* * *

A Rick Hunter, en honor a su cumpleaños adelantado.

* * *

.

El general Rick Hunter se había levantado temprano ese día de Nochebuena. La noche anterior él y Lisa habían regresado de la Feria Navideña antes de la media noche y de inmediato se habían ido a la cama. Los dos estaban cansados y francamente congelados después de un día particularmente frío.

Mientras el piloto preparaba el desayuno, no podía quitarse una sonrisa tonta de los labios al recordar la manera tan efectiva que él y Lisa habían tenido de entrar en calor… ¡Aquella había sido una noche para recordar!

- Lisa puede ser tan apasionada y tan tierna al mismo tiempo que simplemente no sé cómo se las arregla para hacerlo… tiene tanto fuego dentro de sí y me hace enloquecer y perder la razón pero… pero al mismo tiempo me enternece tanto. ¡Wow! Amo a esa mujer con cada gota de sangre que tengo en el cuerpo, con cada latido de mi corazón y—

El tren de pensamientos del piloto se vio interrumpido por el sonido rítmico de unas pantuflas que se acercaban por el pasillo… y cuando Rick vio lo que esas pantuflas traían con ellas, la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios pareció iluminar aquella gris mañana invernal.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – Él la saludó con entusiasmo.

Pero con todo, no pudo reprimir una risa suave que escapó de su pecho al ver a Lisa, amodorrada y desaliñada, con el cabello desordenado, una bata azul cuyas mangas le quedaban demasiado largas, sus pantuflas amarillas, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano, tratando de quitarse de ellos el sueño. El joven general de la UNSAF pensó que su esposa se veía simple y sencillamente adorable.

- Hmmmensss días. – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

Y para clarificar el hecho de que aún estaba más dormida que despierta, caminó hasta donde Rick ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y se dejó consentir por él.

- Pero amor, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? – Rick le besaba la frente y le acariciaba la espalda. – Hace frío y tú estás cansada… ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

- Porque la cama es un lugar muy frío si tú no estás ahí, Rick. – Ella respondió en un susurro. - ¡Tú estás calientito!

- Lisa… - Rick sonrió, destinado amor y ternura en aquella palabra.

- ¿Y tú por qué te levantaste tan temprano, amor?

- Bueno, quería prepararte el desayuno… estoy preparando unos waffles tal y como te gustan… ya tengo listo el café y la fruta picada… ¿Se te antoja algo más?

- ¡Waffles! – Lisa sonrió engolosinada. - ¡Eres un amor! ¿Lo sabías, piloto?

La almirante había tomado el rostro de Rick entre sus manos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con amor. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó suavemente en los labios antes de tomarla de la mano y conducirla a su lugar habitual en la barra que tenían en la cocina.

- Cualquier cosa que me permita tener a mi dama feliz. – Rick respondió galantemente, haciendo una reverencia ante Lisa. - ¿Te sirvo café, leche, jugo…?

- Un café está bien, amor…

- Una pregunta demasiado obvia. – El piloto soltó una risita.

- Rick… - Lisa habló, como si no quisiera realmente hacerlo. – Yo—

- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

- Yo solo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer… me comporté muy mal contigo y me he sentido terrible con todo eso… yo no quería… es decir—

- ¡Tranquila, preciosa! – Rick se sentó frente a ella. – Eso ya quedó atrás… me preocupé mucho por ti, eso es todo.

- Gracias, Rick. – Ella le respondió honestamente.

- No me lo agradezcas… amor, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mi siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo por ti y bueno… lo que haya que enfrentar, siempre lo haremos juntos. Juramos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?

Lisa miró a su piloto y le sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Él también sonrió y se acercó para besarla en los labios. Aquel inocente beso comenzó a hacerse más íntimo, más profundo y más intenso al correr de los segundos. Las manos de Lisa se deslizaron hasta la espalda del piloto, aferrándose a él casi con desesperación mientras que las de él recorrían los costados de Lisa, como si quisieran sentirla a través de la bata que llevaba puesta. Después de unos gloriosos minutos los dos se separaron lentamente y sonrieron cuando abrieron los ojos.

- Te amo, Rick Hunter. – Lisa murmuró con toda sinceridad.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa Hayes… con el alma.

- Bien, ahora que ya todo quedó arreglado, veamos que tan buenos están estos waffles. – Lisa se relamió con anticipación, tomando su tenedor en la mano y mirando golosamente los waffles que ya Rick le estaba sirviendo. - ¡Ponles bastante miel, piloto!

- _Bon appetit, mademoiselle_. – Él respondió con su mejor acento francés.

- _Merci beaucoup, monsieur_. – Lisa respondió con gracia y elegancia.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y antes de comenzar a desayunar se inclinaron uno hacia el otro para besarse suavemente en los labios antes de dar cuenta de sus sagrados alimentos.

Mientras desayunaban comenzaron a conversar sobre todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el mercado navideño, sobre lo mucho que los dos se habían divertido y todas las cosas que habían hecho. Los dos se habían divertido bastante y habían disfrutado de la velada en compañía de sus amigos.

Llegó un momento en el que Lisa, sin poder controlarse, comenzó a reír divertida ante algún comentario de su esposo. La mirada de indignación que se ganó por parte de su piloto la hizo entrar a reír con más ganas todavía.

- ¡Eres malo, Rick Hunter! ¿Qué tiene de malo que a Kelly le haya gustado esa serie de televisión?

- ¿Qué tiene de ma—? ¡Lisa! – Rick protestó. - ¡Es una afrenta a la familia! Eso es lo que tiene de malo… ¿Sabes? En la escuela golpeábamos a los chicos como Kelly.

- En primer lugar Kelly no es un _chico_, señor Hunter. – Lisa lo regañó, agitando su dedo frente al rostro del piloto. – Y en segundo lugar, no voy a permitir que mi esposo vaya por ahí golpeando primas. Eso se llama violencia intrafamiliar, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, pero se lo merece.

- Estás exagerando, amor… sinceramente ¿quién no ha visto algún capítulo de esa serie alguna vez en la vida?

- ¡Lisa! – El piloto ahora estaba francamente escandalizado. - ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿_Et tu, Brute? _

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y los idiomas el día de hoy? – Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – Además… ¿Acabas de llamarme Bruto?

- ¡Así se dice! – Rick levantó las manos conciliadoramente. – Es latín…

- Yo sé que es latín pero…

- ¡Solo dime que no es cierto lo que mis puros y castos oídos escucharon! – Rick se cubrió dramáticamente sus orejas con las manos y sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Oigo voces… son esas voces otra vez!

- ¡Dios del cielo! – Lisa levantó sus brazos y comenzó a reír. - ¡Rick, estás loco!

- Bueno… - El piloto suspiró resignado y bajó su mirada. – Supongo que hay cierta lógica torcida y siniestra en el hecho de que tú hayas visto esa serie de televisión. ¿Qué se podría esperar de la Primera Oficial del SDF-1? Supongo que no podría ser de otra manera… por eso cuando creciste se te metió esa loca idea de manejar tu propia nave espacial. ¿Ya ves lo que ese tipo de programas pueden ocasionar?

- Ya no exageres, Rick. – Lisa estaba bastante divertida con todo aquello. – Y además, no solo fui la Primera Oficial del SDF-1, permíteme recordarte que también fui la segunda al mando, la oficial a cargo de las órdenes de combate y de los grupos aéreos, la jefa de operaciones tácticas, la jefa de operativa de la nave, la controladora táctica de tráfico aéreo, la jefa aérea certificada, la coordinadora de equipos de combate y la oficial ejecutiva. – La almirante remató con una sonrisa socarrona. - ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo?

- ¡Y ella dice que yo no debo de ser exagerado! – Rick murmuró, fingiendo fastidio. – _La Señorita de los Mil y Un Títulos Nobiliarios_… ¡Bah!

- ¿Qué dijiste, piloto? – Lisa se acercó a él, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Solo me preguntaba si ya te había dicho la clase de mujer tan impresionante que eres y lo hermosa que luces el día de hoy, almirante Hayes… ¡Porque hoy exageraste, preciosa!

- ¿Y tú crees que esa salida fácil te sacará de aprietos, Hunter?

El piloto asintió entusiastamente y una sonrisa entre traviesa y juguetona apareció en sus labios. Aquella sonrisa bastó para desarmar a Lisa Hayes y hacerla caer ante los encantos de su piloto, a los que jamás podría resistirse.

- ¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¿Por qué jamás puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa y esos ojitos?

- ¿Será porque soy irresistible?

- ¡Y descarado!

- Ah, eso también… pero solo el 5 por ciento del tiempo.

- ¿Y tienes medida tu _descaradez_ en porcentaje, Hunter? De verdad que hay que tener agallas… - Lisa no pudo evitar el reír divertida con todo aquello. - ¡Y te quejas de Kelly!

- Lo único que yo digo es que ese Nick Azueta está pervirtiendo a mi prima. – El piloto se quejó.

- Parece que él y Kelly se entienden y se llevan muy bien. – Lisa respondió, mientras daba cuenta de sus waffles. - ¿Qué te parece el muchacho?

- Creo que es un buen chico. – Rick opinó mientras se encogía de hombros. – Al menos se ve que es más maduro e inteligente que Andrew, Jasón y esos amigos de la Academia con los que Kelly se junta… y más serio que Jake Stonewell.

- No seas malo, Rick… los amigos de Kelly son chicos buenos y Jake es un piloto excepcional, tú mismo lo has dicho.

- Es un piloto excepcional pero al estilo de Roy Fokker, amor… por eso es que tengo esa opinión sobre él. Sería mi primera opción para que formara parte del Skull… pero sería mi última opción para que fuera novio de Kelly.

- Son amigos, Rick… jamás he visto que haya nada más entre ellos… además Jake es sobrino de David y no creo… bueno, tú sabes.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con David? – El piloto preguntó con curiosidad. – Pensé que él y Kelly…

- Pasará las fiestas en Ciudad Monumento, atendiendo algunos asuntos oficiales.

- Ah… - Rick no hizo mayor comentario.

- ¡En fin! – Lisa se puso de pie para llevar sus trastes sucios al lavadero.- Es hora de poner manos a la obra y comenzar a cocinar o la cena no estará lista a tiempo… voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa, amor… no tardo. ¡Hay mucho que hacer!

Lisa pasó por un lado de su piloto y no pudo resistir la tentación de darle un besito travieso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír y atrapar a su esposa, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

En la posición en la que estaban, con Rick sentado en el banco de la barra y Lisa de pie frente a él, ella quedaba a un nivel mucho más alto que el piloto. Él levantó la mirada, sonriéndole con amor mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro con la mano derecha y le pasaba los dedos de su mano izquierda por entre los cabellos. Los ojos de uno estaban clavados en los del otro y el amor, la alegría absoluta y la ternura parecían desbordarse en sus miradas y sonrisas.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! – Rick susurró. – Me gusta estar contigo… me gusta tenerte conmigo. Y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo, amor. ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick… - Lisa lo besó suavemente en medio de los ojos. – Yo no puedo ya imaginar una vida en la que tú no estuvieras presente, mi cielo.

Rick suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa. Ella lo abrazó con cariño y descansó su mejilla en el cabello rebelde del piloto, sin dejar de abrazarlo ni de acariciarlo. Rick sonreía candorosamente al escuchar el sonido del corazón de Lisa latiendo en su pecho. Aquel era el sonido de su vida y para él era la melodía más hermosa del universo.

- Lisa… - Él susurró después de unos minutos de paz.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- ¿Me das un beso?

Lisa se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Él la contemplaba arrobado, como si estuviera frente a una visión celestial, lo cual para él era absolutamente cierto. Lisa era su ángel, su diosa… su vida entera. El piloto acarició el rostro de su esposa hasta que sus dedos índice y pulgar se detuvieron en la barbilla de Lisa. Los ojos de Rick, que hasta entonces habían estado clavados en los de Lisa, bajaron lentamente para mirar esos labios invitantes que se entreabrían en ansiosa expectación.

La almirante Hayes le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello a su esposo y se dejó guiar por él, quien lentamente la atraía hacía sus labios. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y pudo sentir – más que escuchar – que Rick susurraba un _"te amo_" contra su boca antes de fundirse en un beso profundo y cargado de ternura, de amor y de adoración.

Rick tuvo que buscar apoyo en la barra a sus espaldas cuando sintió que Lisa se dejaba ir contra él en un apasionado arrebato de amor y de ternura. Él sonrió contra sus labios y ella, notando que casi había derribado a su esposo del banco en el que estaba sentado, no pudo evitar reír suavemente y separar sus labios de los de él, solo el espacio suficiente para susurrarle sus disculpas.

- Lo siento Rick, yo—

- ¡Nada de eso! – El piloto tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a plantarle suaves besitos en las mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios, en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance. - ¡No sabes como me encanta que me sorprendas de esa manera!

- ¿Y si nos hubiéramos caído? – Lisa se rió.

- Hubiera valido la pena, ¿no? – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Tú hubieras caído sobre mí… yo hubiera sido tu red de seguridad…

- ¡Pobrecito esposo mío, tan abnegado y sacrificado!

- Es un trabajo difícil… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo… - Rick suspiró resignado.

- Y eso también aplica a nuestra cena de navidad, piloto. – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Mucho me temo que no se va a cocinar solita.

- ¡Awww! – Rick protestó. – No sé… hasta hace unos momentos me parecía una buena idea el cocinar nuestra propia cena… ahora no sé. Quizás es mejor ir a comprar comida al supermercado o algo y nosotros encargarnos de asuntos más importantes y—más placenteros.

- Rick… - Lisa se rió. - ¿Recuerdas el menú que vamos a preparar?

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Rick hizo un puchero. - ¡En fin! Todo sea por mantener la panza llena y el corazón contento.

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter!

- ¡Y tú eres hermosa! – Él la besó en los labios. - ¡En fin! Al mal paso darle prisa… ve a cambiarte entonces, hermosa. Yo voy preparando todo por acá.

- No tardo, Rick… - Lisa le devolvió el beso. – Nos vamos a divertir cocinando, te lo prometo.

Rick sonrió y siguió a su esposa con la mirada mientras ella salía de la cocina.

- Aquí te espero, bonita. – Rick se puso de pie y se dirigió a lavar los trastes. - ¿Necesitas que vaya haciendo algo?

- Que vayas sacando las cosas del refrigerador y la alacena, eso es todo. – Lisa le respondió desde la distancia. - ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante!

El piloto sonrió emocionado al pensar en el prospecto de pasar aquel día… todo el día, con Lisa. Él pensaba hacer de aquella Nochebuena algo memorable y muy especial y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo… poco sabía de la sorpresa que Lisa Hayes le estaba reservando para esa noche mágica que sería la Nochebuena 2013 en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Era ya medio día, aunque el clima frío y gris hacía que pareciera mucho más temprano. Kelly Hickson se encontraba en su casa, preparando un pastel de frutas en la cocina mientras cantaba algunas canciones navideñas que sonaban en la radio.

Cerca de ella, en el pasillo que comunicaba la pequeña sala de estar con la cocina, Enkei se entretenía mordisqueando un huesito de carnaza que su ama le había dado esa mañana como golosina navideña.

De pronto el perro se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, ladrando alegremente y moviendo la cola, mientras se paraba de manos contra la puerta y la rasguñaba insistentemente.

- ¡Enkei! – Kelly lo regañó desde la cocina. - ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no rasguñes la puerta! Y ya te dije que estoy ocupada, en este momento no puedo sacarte a pasear… no seas un perro feo y malo y estate en paz.

Los regaños de Kelly fueron de pronto interrumpidos por el sonido agudo del timbre de la puerta al sonar. La teniente Hickson se limpió las manos en su delantal y fue a abrir.

Con sorpresa e incredulidad se dio cuenta de que quien había llamado a la puerta de su casa había sido Nick Azueta, quien se presentaba frente a ella con una bolsa de papel color azul en la mano. Enkei ya había ido a saludar a su amigo y el marino lo estaba acariciando y dándole algunas galletas para perro que le había llevado.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, a mi también me da gusto verte, teniente Hickson.

- ¡No es eso! – Kelly le hizo la indicación de que entrara. - ¡Pasa por favor! Es solo que no esperaba verte el día de hoy, eso es todo.

- ¡Huele delicioso! – Nick olfateó el aire. - ¿Estás cocinando?

- O estoy cocinando o me gusta andar por la vida vistiendo un delantal y con la cabeza llena de harina, marinero.

Nick se rió de buena gana y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pregunta tonta… buena respuesta… punto para Hickson.

- En realidad estaba cocinando un pastel de frutas, eso es todo… permíteme, voy a quitarme el delantal y a lavarme las manos. Ponte cómodo en la sala por favor… ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Kelly preguntó desde la cocina.

- Nada, yo solo… quería, pues…

Los ojos del marino fueron capturados por unas fotografías que Kelly tenía sobre la mesa de café de la sala… fotografías en las que ella aparecía con traje espacial posando frente a una estructura de metal de tamaño monumental.

- ¡Wow…!

La teniente Hickson regresó en ese momento a la salita y sonrió al ver que Nick estaba viendo las fotografías, sin embargo el curioso marino al ser sorprendido intentó ponerlas de vuelta en su lugar con un movimiento demasiado rápido y torpe que provocó que Kelly se riera.

- ¡Está bien, Nick! Puedes verlas si quieres… no son material clasificado ni fotografías impúdicas tampoco.

- Gracias… - Sonrió apenado y algo sonrojado el teniente. - ¿Has viajado al espacio?

- Recientemente. – Kelly asintió orgullosa. – Hace un mes estaba en el Satélite Fábrica y después viajamos a la Estación Lunar Apolo. Fui con la almirante Hayes… ¡Fue fantástico!

- ¡Increíble! – Nick sonreía sin dejar de mirar las fotografías. – Me llevas mucha ventaja, Kelly… ¡Que maravilloso debió ser estar allá arriba! Ver la Tierra desde el espacio… viajar en esas naves extraordinarias… Hickson, tienes _muchas cosas_ que contarme, ¿sabes?

- ¡Cuando quieras! – Kelly sonrió emocionada al recordar la experiencia.

- De hecho… uh… iba a preguntarte…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé… si tenías planes para esta noche… yo sé que sí, es decir, es Nochebuena y todo pero pensé que si no tenías nada que hacer quizás podrías ir a casa y cenar con mi papá y conmigo… ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Oh! – Kelly miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó levemente. - ¡Me encantaría Nick, pero…!

- ¡No! – El teniente de marina levantó sus manos. – No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Kelly… yo solo…

- Lo que pasa es que… bueno, tenía planes de ir a Nueva Montreal en este día, pero… pues el viaje se canceló y entonces mis amigos, mis antiguos compañeros de la Academia, me invitaron a cenar… los padres de uno de ellos tienen un restaurante y siempre hacen una cena de Nochebuena ahí, entonces…

- Entiendo, no te preocupes. – Nick sonrió comprensivo. - ¿Ibas a ir a Nueva Montreal de vacaciones? ¿Tú familia es de allá? He escuchado que es un sitio muy lindo.

- Es bonito. – Kelly le devolvió la sonrisa. – Y no, no eran vacaciones… ni tengo familia allá. De hecho mi única familia son Lisa y Rick… son mis primos, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé… mi padre me contó la historia.

- Sí, bueno… - Kelly se puso algo nerviosa. – Un amigo me invitó a pasar la navidad con su familia pero… después resultó que tuvo que trabajar y entonces pues… cancelamos los planes que teníamos.

- Entiendo… - Nick bajó la mirada. – Es duro esto de ser militar, ¿no te parece? Con tantos imprevistos y todo… a veces es difícil equilibrar la vida privada y la profesional.

- Sí, eso es cierto. Aunque mi amigo no es militar… él trabaja para el gobierno y además administra el negocio familiar.

- ¿Es tu novio? – Nick preguntó a quemarropa.

- No… - Kelly respondió no muy convencida. – Bueno… no lo sé… yo—a veces me he preguntado qué es lo que somos… no sé.

- Lo siento, Kel. – Nick le palmeó amistosamente la espalda. – No quise meterme en un tema espinoso… no te preocupes. Yo sé que la vida romántica de nosotros los militares siempre está hecha un lío.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Algunos son lo suficientemente afortunados como para encontrar un amor como el que comparten Rick y Lisa… o Max y Mir. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensé que algo podría darse entre David y yo—es decir, es un hombre excepcional pero… siempre está ocupado y ya casi no tenemos tiempo de vernos. Pero bueno… ¿Qué hay de ti, Nick? ¿Una mujer en cada puerto? Eso es lo que dicen de los marinos, ¿no es así?

- ¡Nah! – Nick se rió y sacudió su mano frente a él. – Yo no soy así… mi hermano Pablo, él era el galán acechado por las chicas… yo en realidad no—es decir, bueno… creo que siempre he sido un poco tímido con las mujeres.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly levantó las cejas incrédula. – No me lo pareces…

- Que sorpresa entonces, ¿eh? – Nick le guiñó el ojo. – Además estuve ocupado en la Academia por varios años y después fui asignado al Argos… realmente no hay mucho tiempo de conocer chicas, enamorarse o tener una relación seria. Y para mí una relación romántica debe ser seria y comprometida… yo no busco diversión de un momento, yo busco algo verdadero… quizás soy un poco arcaico en mis ideas románticas, pero…

El marino se encogió de hombros y Kelly sonrió.

- Esas ideas románticas deben ser herencia de tu padre. Aunque el comodoro es un hombre muy reservado se nota que amó mucho a tu madre… que aún la ama. Incluso sigue usando su anillo de matrimonio y todo.

- Sí, papá amó muchísimo a mi madre… - Nick suspiró. – Y ella lo quiso mucho; siempre le fue fiel, siempre le estuvo agradecida. Tenían problemas, como todas las parejas… pero supieron salir adelante a pesar de todas las circunstancias adversas. Las cosas se pusieron feas al final, después de que mis hermanos murieron pero—bueno, quiero pensar que muy a su modo mi mamá le tuvo mucho cariño a mi padre.

- Es extraño que hables de cariño… no de amor.

Nick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza, clavando su mirada en la pared que tenía enfrente. Kelly notó como sus ojos se nublaban momentáneamente con lágrimas contenidas, pero enseguida se recuperó y siguió hablando.

- Mi madre siempre estuvo enamorada del capitán Vega… él fue el padre de mi hermano Pablo… y el primer esposo de mi madre.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly se acomodó en el sofá y se inclinó sobre sí misma, imitando la posición de Nick. - ¿El comodoro Azueta entonces se casó con ella y adoptó a su hijo?

- Sí, eso sucedió. Verás, mi papá conocía a mamá desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Él apenas comenzaba su carrera en la marina y era muy joven. Él y mi madre llegaron a ser buenos amigos, pero ella solo lo veía como eso, como un buen amigo… mi padre estuvo en alta mar algunos meses cumpliendo una misión y cuando volvió a casa se encontró con que mamá estaba comprometida con el capitán Vega, que además era el superior de papá… eso le rompió el corazón a mi viejo.

- ¡Me lo imagino! – Kelly susurró. - ¡Pobre comodoro Azueta!

- Mi madre se casó con el capitán y Pablo nació poco después. Pero durante una misión en alta mar la patrulla del capitán Vega, en donde también se encontraba mi padre, fue emboscada por unos narcotraficantes… hubo muchas bajas que lamentar, incluyendo al oficial responsable de la patrulla que era el capitán.

- ¿Y qué le sucedió al comodoro?

- Fue herido en combate, incluso recibió su primera condecoración militar y su ascenso a teniente de corbeta por esa batalla, porque mi viejo tomó el mando de la patrulla cuando el capitán cayó bajo el fuego enemigo. De ahí comenzó la meteórica carrera de mi padre en la naval… él además se ocupó de que ni mi madre ni Pablo quedaran desamparados… después de un tiempo le ofreció a mi madre matrimonio y ella aceptó.

- Tu padre tiene un corazón de oro, Nick.

- Lo tiene; es un buen hombre… por eso merecía que mi madre lo amara. Y como dije antes, ella lo quería, lo respetaba, le tenía mucha gratitud, lo admiraba… pero amor, ese amor profundo e infinito que Carlos Azueta sentía por Laura… ese tipo de amor ella jamás lo sintió por él. Creo que ella jamás dejó de amar ni de estar enamorada del capitán Vega.

- Siempre me preguntaba por qué el comodoro sería un hombre tan serio, tan reservado y tan taciturno… siempre me pregunté por qué tendría esa mirada tan apacible pero tan triste… creo que me estás dando las respuestas, Nick.

- Yo lo quiero mucho y lo admiro mucho… él es mi héroe, ¿sabes?

- Lo entiendo… yo también le tengo cariño y después de lo que acabas de decirme… bueno, creo que voy a respetarlo y a admirarlo mucho más.

- Él también te tiene cariño a ti, Kel. – Nick le sonrió. – A todos ustedes… y yo les agradezco por todo lo que hacen por él. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi padre tan tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo. Le ha hecho bien estar aquí en Macross con todos ustedes y yo se los agradezco de corazón.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Nick! Cuando el comodoro se incorporó al equipo de trabajo de Li—de la almirante Hayes, admito que me sentí un poco intimidada por él. Es un hombre de una presencia imponente… yo lo conocía de la Academia y sabia que era un hombre estricto y disciplinado, pero poco a poco se fue revelando como un hombre bueno, sensible y extremadamente inteligente.

- Bueno, espero que esas cosas se hereden. – Nick le guiñó el ojo.

- Esperemos que sí… ¿Qué haces tú en el Argos, teniente?

- ¿Qué hago? – Nick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¡Muchas cosas, teniente Hickson! Yo también participé en la Operación Clarión, ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? ¿Bajo las órdenes de tu padre?

- Lo extraño y curioso de todo es que no nos topamos durante todo ese tiempo. – Nick sonrió.

- ¿Y qué estudiaste en la academia naval?

- Ingeniería naval… soy ingeniero en ciencias navales.

- ¡Que impresionante! ¿Y qué haces?

- ¡Y otra vez lo mismo! – Nick levantó sus manos en un teatral gesto de desesperación. – Los ingenieros en ciencias navales como yo nos encargamos de operar, mantener y comandar los buques de guerra… ¿Te parece poco, señorita UN Spacy?

- ¡Claro que no! – Kelly se rió y le dio un empujón travieso con el hombro. - ¡Te felicito por eso! Estoy impresionada…

- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas además de mantener el orden y la congruencia en el Piso 21… y hornear pasteles en tus ratos libres?

- Bueno, también soy graduada de la Academia… de hecho estudié ahí durante la administración de tu padre. Ahora estoy terminando una especialización en comunicaciones y control de operaciones tácticas.

- ¡Impresionante! ¿Piensas algún día comandar tu propia nave espacial?

- Bueno… ¿tú piensas algún día comandar tu propio buque?

Nick se rió y sacudió la cabeza, divertido por las ocurrencias y las respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas de su nueva amiga. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de papel que traía consigo y que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa de café.

- No quiero quitarte más tiempo, Kel… en realidad solo vine a traerte esto. No es mucho, pero pensé que quizás… bueno, es una muestra de agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que has tenido conmigo en estos días.

El marino le entregó la bolsa de papel a Kelly y ella sonrió, emocionada y conmovida por aquel gesto tan amable de su amigo.

- ¡No te hubieras molestado, Nick!

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

Kelly sacó de adentro de la bolsa un patito de peluche que llevaba puesta una boina blanca de marinero. Era un muñeco muy simpático y tierno que hizo que la joven teniente lanzara una exclamación de alegría.

- ¡Que bonito! Nick… ¡Es adorable! ¡Gracias!

- Así me lo pareció cuando lo vi en el aparador de la tienda… espero que lo cuides bien y lo quieras mucho.

- ¡No te preocupes, lo haré! – Kelly estaba abrazando al muñeco contra su pecho.

Enkei, quien había estado echado a los pies de los dos jovencitos todo ese tiempo, se acerco para husmear a su nuevo compañero de casa. Nick le acarició la cabeza al perrito y él decidió que mientras Kelly acariciaba y admiraba a su nuevo amigo, él bien podía recargar su cabeza en las rodillas de Nick y dejar que él le rascara las orejas.

- Hay otra cosa aquí. – Nick le señaló la bolsa. – Pero… espero que te quede bien…

Kelly dejó el patito encima de la mesita y sacó su otro regalo de la bolsa de papel. Era una sudadera de color rojo brillante que llevaba al pecho el escudo del portaviones UNN Argos. Los ojos de la teniente Hickson brillaron emocionados.

- ¡Es increíble, Nick! ¡Gracias!

- Solo me temo que te quedará un poco grande… está nueva, pero originalmente la había escogido a mi medida antes de venir acá.

Kelly ya se estaba probando aquella sudadera. En efecto, le quedaba algo grande. Pero no era nada que ella no pudiera solucionar con un poco de hilo y una aguja.

- ¡Me encanta! El color y todo… ¡Está suavecita y calientita! Gracias Nick… en serio.

- De nada. – El marino se rascó la cabeza. – Y bueno… pues, feliz navidad entonces.

- ¡Un momento! – Kelly salió corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio. – Yo también tengo algo para ti, de hecho.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno… - La teniente regresó medio minuto después con una cajita de cartón en las manos. – No es mucho… pero a como están las cosas en estos tiempos es _piratear_ o morir, ¿cierto?

- ¡No le digas eso a un marino, Kel!

- Lo decía en sentido figurado, no te esponjes. – Kelly se sentó a su lado y le entregó la caja a Nick. – Ahora que si no los quieres…

Nick levantó la tapa de la caja y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando encontró en su interior varios DVDs almacenados en sus cajitas individuales… Kelly incluso se había ocupado de imprimir las portadas de cada uno de ellos.

- Estos son… son—

- Son las once películas. – Kelly asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. – Ahí está, cumplí con mi parte del trato.

- Pero… ¿Las copiaste todas… para mí? ¿Tan pronto?

- Estuve trabajando en ello anoche. – Kelly le lanzó una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. - ¿No soy buena?

- ¡Eres la mejor! – Nick se ocupaba en escarbar en esa caja de cartón que se había convertido en un cofre del tesoro para él. - ¿Sabes? Tú puedes ser pirata el día que quieras… cuentas con mi venia y protección, Kelly.

- ¡Muchas gracias, teniente Azueta! Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Pero… ¿Te das cuenta de que debemos de ver algunas de estas antes de que me vaya? Uno de estos días tenemos que organizar un maratón de películas de "_Viaje a las Estrellas"_, Kelly… ¡Y lo digo en serio!

- Pues tú dirás… yo soy materia dispuesta. Además todavía vas a estar en la ciudad una semana más, ¿no? Tenemos tiempo.

- Sí… - Nick seguía inspeccionando los títulos. - ¡Aquí están todas! Es increíble… ¿sabes? Mi viejo tiene una televisión de plasma y un sistema de sonido de teatro en casa… yo creo que sería increíble ver las películas ahí

- ¿En comodoro Azueta tiene eso? Jamás hubiera imaginado que el gustara el cine.

- Bueno… tiene algunas películas favoritas, pero no es particularmente cinéfilo. Tiene ese sistema de teatro en casa para escuchar sus conciertos y ver sus documentales. Es un apasionado de la música, de la astronomía, de la historia… ya sabes.

- ¡Ah, eso sí!

La conversación de los dos jóvenes se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono celular de Nick, quien con un gesto divertido lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró a Kelly.

- Hablando de los altos mandos… - El teniente respondió la llamada. - ¿Sí, papá? No, no te preocupes… no hay problema… claro, yo me encargo. Sí, te veo en un rato…

Nick terminó la llamada y se puso de pie.

- Mi papá se está poniendo algo impaciente… quiere comenzar a cocinar la cena pero no puede hacerlo si no llegan las provisiones.

- ¡Nick Azueta! Tu padre te envía a comprar provisiones y tú te quedas a charlar como si nada te importara en el mundo… - Kelly comenzó a reírse. - ¡Tu pobre padre!

- ¡No me regañes, Kelly! Ahora voy a regresar a casa con algo mucho mejor que solo tomates y cebollas. – El marino levantó su caja de cartón. - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Gracias a ti también. – Kelly lo acompañó a la puerta. – Y nos vemos mañana en la comida de los Sterling.

- ¡Ahí estaré! – Nick se detuvo antes de salir. – Y bueno… ¡Feliz navidad, Kelly!

- ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también, Nick!

El marino abrió los brazos y sin darle tiempo a Kelly de reaccionar, la envolvió en un cálido y efusivo abrazo de oso que ella, en cuanto pudo, reciprocó. Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron y Nick se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de Enkei, que los había seguido hasta la puerta.

- ¡Y feliz navidad a ti también, Enkei! Nos vemos mañana.

- Así será. – Kelly respondió.

Nick le sonrió y enseguida salió de la pequeña cajita de fósforos que alguna vez había sido el hogar de Rick Hunter y que ahora pertenecía a la teniente Hickson. Ella levantó la mano para despedir a su amigo y él respondió a aquel saludo antes de comenzar a caminar a toda prisa hacia el supermercado del barrio militar que se encontraba a escasas dos cuadras de distancia.

Kelly miró hacia el cielo. Los nubarrones grises y la brisa helada que soplaba del norte auguraban una fuerte nevada. Se abrazó a sí misma y se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja.

- Vamos Enkei. – Tomó al perrito por el collar y lo condujo de vuelta a la casa. – Hay que prepararnos para ir a casa de Andrew antes de que comience a nevar.

-

* * *

-

Tal y como se veía venir, una fuerte ventisca comenzó a azotar Ciudad Macross a media tarde. Ya para las 1900 horas el mal clima había amainado un poco pero la nieve había comenzado a caer y al parecer esa nevada no se aplacaría en un buen rato.

- Yo creo que va a nevar toda la noche. – Rick opinó, mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana de la sala de su casa. – Me alegro de que no vayamos a salir a ningún lado, con este clima…

El joven piloto se había ocupado de encender el fuego de la chimenea y de terminar de preparar algunos detalles que todavía habían quedado pendientes aquí y allá, mientras su esposa tomaba un baño y se vestía para la ocasión. El clima frío era propicio para usar ropa cálida, cómoda y confortable, por lo que Rick vestía unos jeans y un suéter color caqui. El piloto se notaba tranquilo y relajado mientas esperaba pacientemente a que su esposa apareciera en la sala y la celebración comenzara.

Las suaves notas de la música llenaban el ambiente de aquella sala profusamente decorada en un estilo navideño clásico en el que se podía perfectamente ver la mano de Lisa Hayes. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única iluminación en la habitación provenía de los foquitos del árbol de navidad y del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Era un ambiente mágico que sin duda era el preludio de una noche encantadora.

- ¿Alguna vez Lisa podrá comprender lo mucho que la amo? – Rick pensó. – Después de estos dos años que hemos estado juntos… me pregunto si esos malos recuerdos que ella tiene de mi se han ido disipando. ¡Si tan solo ella supiera cuanto la amo y todo lo que ella significa para mí!

El piloto se estremeció cuando sintió como los brazos de Lisa se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo pequeño, suave y tibio se recargaba en su espalda. Pero ese estremecimiento se convirtió en una serie de sacudidas de puro placer cuando sintió los labios de su esposa posarse en su cuello no para besarlo, sino para acariciarlo lenta y provocadoramente.

- ¡Lisa…! – El piloto gruñó, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella.

- ¿Te asusté?

Lisa susurró esas palabras en su oreja, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies y se acurrucara aún más contra el cuerpo de su esposa.

- Bueno… si vas a asustarme así, yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, preciosa… - Rick cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. – El problema es tuyo, porque después vas a tener que _desasustarme_.

- ¡Que complicación! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Y justamente en nochebuena!

- ¿Y qué tan _buena_ va a ser esta _noche_, princesa?

Rick se había dado la vuelta y ahora abrazaba a Lisa estrechamente contra su cuerpo, dejándose perder en su mirada y saboreando cada una de esas sensaciones que ella sabía despertar en su cuerpo y en su corazón tan solo con su presencia en su vida.

- Va a ser una noche que jamás olvidarás, Rick. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla. - ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

- ¿Tienes algún pensado algo en especial para esta velada, hermosa?

- No seas impaciente, amor. – Lisa lo seguía besando en el rostro, provocando que el piloto se estremeciera notoriamente en sus brazos. – Vamos paso a paso, ¿te parece?

- Lo que tú digas… mi cielo. – Rick respondió, totalmente perdido en las caricias de su esposa.

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y dándose el lujo de relajarse en los brazos protectores de Rick que ya la abrazaban y la hacían sentir segura y protegida. El piloto sonrió y sin que siquiera se lo propusieran, ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en la sala de la casa.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Lisa susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick le respondió en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Todo… todo esto… estar aquí, estar contigo…

- Lisa…

El piloto se sentía enternecido por esa joven y hermosa mujer a la que él amaba con toda su alma. Al tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera él reafirmaba la única verdad que había en su vida: el hecho de que su corazón solo latía por ella y de que él solo respiraba y solo vivía para ella.

Ninguno de los dos pudo precisar cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, moviéndose al ritmo de la música… pero en lo que ambos coincidían, aún sin externar sus pensamientos, era que aquella era una noche perfecta por el solo hecho de estar juntos.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Rick comenzó a hablar en voz baja después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- El año pasado tú me diste algo que para mi es muy especial, mi vida.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa se separó levemente de él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

El piloto sonrió y le besó la frente con ternura antes de tomar la mano de ella en la suya y apretarla contra su corazón mientras seguían bailando lentamente.

- ¿No lo recuerdas, tontita? La navidad pasada me diste una cartita.

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos de Lisa parecieron resplandecer. - ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!

- Bueno… yo te dije que iba a memorizar esa cartita, que siempre la iba a llevar conmigo para darme ánimos… para darme fuerzas… y cumplí lo que prometí, almirante Hayes. Esa carta me ha acompañado por un año y solo quería que lo supieras. – Rick la miraba insistentemente a los ojos. – Me acompañó durante la OC allá en el Pacífico. Durante esa operación, cada noche mientras descansaba en mi litera solo podía pensar en ti y leer tu carta una y otra vez, amor… y era como si tú estuvieras ahí conmigo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa estaba enternecida- ¡Nunca me lo dijiste, mi cielo! Pero… esa carta debe de estar muy gastada ahora…

- ¡No te imaginas! – Rick la besó en medio de los ojos. – Pero siempre la voy a tener conmigo, preciosa… ¡Siempre! Porque cada vez que la leo es como si tú estuvieras a mi lado… y tú sabes que yo te amo, ¿no es así?

- Lo sé, piloto. – Lisa tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos. – Y tú sabes que yo te amo, que estoy loca por ti, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo, bonita? – Rick sonrió traviesamente.

- Pues…

Antes de que Lisa pudiera decir nada más, el piloto ya estaba señalando hacia arriba con su dedo mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más traviesa y juguetona. Lisa siguió con la mirada la dirección que él le marcaba y sonrió radiantemente al percatarse de que estaban justo debajo de un ramito de muérdago.

- Bueno… - La almirante de la UN Spacy suspiró resignada. – Las tradiciones son las tradiciones… no hay nada que hacer.

- Nada más que cumplirlas, ¿cierto? – Rick se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Lisa sonrió contra los labios de su piloto y el beso que compartieron en ese momento, un beso que comenzó como algo tierno y juguetón comenzó a hacerse más intenso y más profundo. Rick rodeó a Lisa con sus brazos mientras que ella se aferraba a él con pasión y una necesidad infinita. Sus labios se entreabrieron y un gemido de placer absoluto escapó de los labios de ambos jóvenes.

Dando traspiés y sin que ellos fueran consientes de lo que estaban haciendo, los dos llegaron hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarse y sin dejar de acariciarse. Se dejaron caer en él, ya totalmente perdidos en su pequeño mundo de amor y placer y sus caricias y demostraciones de afecto se hicieron más profundas e íntimas.

Después de unos minutos, aquel beso que los unía y que había desatado aquella breve pero intensa tormenta de pasión, comenzó a volverse tierno y cariñoso, hasta terminar con una serie de besitos que Lisa plantaba en los labios de su piloto que, subyugado como estaba debajo del peso del cuerpo de ella, solamente podía suspirar y sonreír.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, los dos se dieron cuenta de que por unos minutos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sabían como era que habían llegado hasta aquel sofá ni sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado besándose y acariciándose de aquella manera. Lo único que sabían es que era algo que ambos habían disfrutado… algo que ambos necesitaban.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa con el dorso de su mano. - ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, mi apuesto piloto… - Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Y yo a ti…

Rick sonrió soñadoramente, lo que motivó a Lisa a seguir besándolo con ternura. Mientras ella le plantaba suaves besitos tiernos y traviesos en las mejillas, los labios, la nariz, los párpados y la frente, él solo podía sonreír y preguntarse como es que aquella mujer podía provocar en él tanta ternura, tanto amor, tantos sentimientos y sensaciones… y se sorprendía del hecho de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo estuvieran juntos, jamás parecía ser suficiente.

- Hablando de cartitas… - Lisa susurró en un receso que se dio.

- ¿Si, amor? – Rick la miró a los ojos y le acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja.

Lisa sonrió, se inclinó sobre él para darle un último beso en los labios y sin dar más explicaciones se puso de pie. Aquello pareció ofender mortalmente al abatido piloto de combate, quien la siguió con la mirada primero sin comprender por qué ella se iba y lo dejaba de aquella manera y después sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de alcanzar a Lisa, tomarla en brazos y hacerla pagar caro por su atrevimiento.

Pero la voz de la almirante de la UN Spacy lo hizo perder su tren de pensamientos. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sentarse en el sofá y mirarla con atención mientras ella se dirigía a una repisa cercana a la chimenea.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos el año pasado en Nochebuena, amor?

- Sí, hicimos el amor frente al arbolito de navidad. – Rick sonrió una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos brillaron golosamente.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se sonrojó levemente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa traviesa también apareció en sus labios. – Además de eso…

- Hicimos muchas cosas, bonita.

Rick se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Lisa en el sofá. Ella, que ya venía de regreso llevando en sus manos una pequeña cajita de madera, se sentó justo al lado de su piloto travieso.

- ¿Recuerdas esto?

El general Hunter miró la cajita que ella tenía en su regazo y sonrió al recordar que era lo que contenía y comprendiendo a donde iba Lisa con todo aquello.

- ¡Ah! – Rick se golpeó teatralmente la frente. - ¡Las cartitas que escribimos con nuestros pronósticos para el año!

- Esas mismas. – Lisa sonrió y abrió la tapa de plata de aquella cajita. – No sé… quizás sería una buena idea leerlas ahora.

- A mi me parece que sí. – Rick tomó su carta. – Y después hacer las de este año.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vas tú primero o quieres que lo haga yo?

- Primero las damas. – Rick concedió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

Lisa sonrió y agradeció la caballerosidad de la mejor manera que pudo: con un besito en la mejilla de su esposo que lo hizo estremecerse de alegría y de satisfacción. Lisa abrió su sobre y sacó el papel cuidadosamente doblado que estaba en su interior. Miró a Rick y le regaló una de esas sonrisas lentas que jamás fallaban en enviarlo a las nubes.

- No es mucho lo que escribí, pero vamos a leerlo de todas maneras.

- Te escucho, mi vida.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos se clavaron en el papel que tenía frente a ella y comenzó a leer con voz trémula por la emoción:

.

"_Ciudad Macross, Nochebuena 2012._

_Rick:_

_Este año 2012 que está terminando fue un año de muchos contrastes para mi. Y a pesar de todo el dolor, la incertidumbre y las penas que tuvimos que afrontar, creo que fue el mejor año de mi vida… y eso es gracias a ti, amor. Gracias a tu presencia en mi vida, a tu amor incondicional y al hecho de que tú existes… de que existes y me amas. Rick Hunter, tú eres mi vida entera."_

_._

- ¡Aw, Lisa…! – Un enternecido piloto se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la mejilla.

Lisa le sonrió, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas… pero aquellas eran lágrimas de emoción contenida. Rick le pasó el brazo por alrededor de los hombros a su esposa y ella siguió leyendo:

.

"_Sé que el año que pronto comenzará será un año igualmente especial… aunque tengo la certeza absoluta de que cada año, cada día, cada segundo que me resta vivir en esta vida serán especiales y hermosos porque los compartiré contigo… ¡Te amo, Rick!"_

_._

Los ojos de ambos militares se encontraron. Rick estaba emocionado y no logró articular palabra. Lo único que acertó a hacer fue inclinarse sobre Lisa para darle un pequeño besito en los labios antes de que ella prosiguiera.

.

"_No sé que esperar del 2013, amor… no lo sé porque la vida se ha mostrado demasiado caótica con nosotros últimamente. Pero además he aprendido que estar contigo es toda una aventura. Jamás sé qué es lo que estás planeando o con que sorpresa saldrás. Así que lo único que sé es que lo que venga será maravilloso. Aunque me gustaría que durante el año pudiéramos estar juntos, apoyándonos mutuamente, trabajando hombro con hombro, dándonos fuerza el uno al otro, siendo nuestras respectivas fortalezas y escondites. Quisiera que nuestro amor creciera más cada día… que cada momento que pase yo me enamore más de ti y que tú te enamores más de mi. Quisiera que al llegar a la siguiente Nochebuena pudiéramos mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos que hemos pasado un buen año… que las cosas van bien entre nosotros… y que aún nos queda mucho por vivir y mucho por hacer… muchos sueños que cumplir, muchas metas que alcanzar… pero los dos juntos. Con amor, Lisa."_

.

La almirante Hayes terminó su lectura y mientras doblaba su papel, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos enternecidos de Rick Hunter que la observaban con una adoración que rayaba en la locura. El piloto tomó el rostro de su esposa en sus manos y la besó con cariño, con ternura, con amor, poniendo todo lo que tenía en aquel beso.

- Has cumplido con tu parte del trato, amor. – Rick susurró cuando se separaron.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que cada día que pasa, cada minuto, cada segundo yo me enamoro más y más de ti… te amo más con cada latido de mi corazón, hermosa. Y yo puedo mirarte a los ojos y decirte que el año que pasó fue el mejor año de mi vida hasta ahora, porque lo pasé a tu lado, Lisa. ¡Te amo!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa lo abrazó. - ¡Y yo te amo a ti! Te amo como no tienes una idea, piloto… ¡Te amo!

- Bien… - Rick aclaró su garganta y la acurrucó contra su pecho. - ¿Qué te parece si ahora yo leo mi cartita? Yo no soy elocuente ni poético como tú, amor… pero veamos que tenemos por aquí.

- ¡Adelante! – Lisa se recostó contra el pecho de Rick, sonriendo al escuchar los latidos fuertes y acompasados de su corazón.

.

"_Lisa: _

_Lo único que yo espero para el año que vamos a comenzar es que estemos los dos juntos… juntos y enamorados como siempre. Quiero que cada día que pase sea un día que pueda pasar a tu lado. Quiero que cada mañana me encuentre contigo durmiendo en mis brazos y que cada noche nos vea descansar juntos. Quiero estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas y que cada día que pasemos juntos sea especial._

_Quiero ser el hombre que tú mereces tener a tu lado, hermosa. Quiero estar siempre ahí para apoyarte, para auxiliarte, para ayudarte, para ser tu compañero, tu cómplice, tu amigo, tu amante y tu admirador más ferviente para siempre. ¡Te amo, Lisa! Espero que durante este año jamás lo olvides y espero que tu amor por ti crezca en la misma medida que te prometo que el mío por ti irá creciendo día a día. _

_No le pido nada más a la vida. Contigo ya me lo ha dado todo. Sería ingrato exigir más cuando ya me ha dado lo que siempre quise y con lo que siempre soñé: una mujer buena, hermosa, inteligente y dulce. Una mujer que me ama a mí y a nadie más y a quien yo amo con mi vida. Tú eres lo más grande y lo más importante que tengo, Lisa. Ya no hay nada más que yo deseé en la vida. Te amo._

_Tu esposo: Rick Hunter._

_Nota: Aunque ya no hay nada más que pedirle a la vida, de todas maneras tengo sueños que cumplir contigo y espero que podamos comenzar a hacerlos realidad en este año que comenzaremos juntos. Nuestros sueños son compartidos, princesa. Y sé que los dos trabajaremos duro para hacerlos realidad._

_Posdata: Espero que este año podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Me gustaría poder tomar unas largas vacaciones contigo en algún lugar alejado de la civilización y olvidarme de todo… de todo, menos de ti. _

_Posdata #2: ¡Ah! Y también espero que se pueda arrancar ya lo del proyecto de restauración de tu casa familiar. Sería increíble poder pasar allá las vacaciones una vez que esté lista. Aunque contigo cualquier lugar es especial. _

_Último posdata: Y sobre todo espero que cuando el año termine y estemos leyendo estas cartitas, tú estés a mi lado, que estés conmigo. Eso significará que cumplimos una vez más la promesa de pasar la Nochebuena juntos pero además significará que nuestro deber y misiones militares no se interpusieron entre nosotros en esta noche especial. Pero sobre todo significará que tú aún no te has cansado de mí… y que no me has asesinado… todavía. _

_Posdata del posdata: ¡TE AMO, LISA HAYES-HUNTER! Ahora y siempre."_

_._

Cuando Rick terminó de leer su carta, Lisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero a la vez estaba riendo suavemente. Rick dobló su cartita y la dejó a su lado para después abrazar a su esposa, que seguía descansando sobre su pecho, y besarla en la frente. El piloto no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hayes? ¿Un caso de doble personalidad, bipolaridad o algo así?

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa le dio un golpe teatral en el pecho. - ¡Eres un tonto, Rick Hunter! ¿Cansarme de ti? ¡Jamás! ¡Si cada día que pasa te amo más, piloto! Si cada momento que pasa me enamoro más y más de ti…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, almirante. – Rick se acercó a besarla. - ¡Le aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo!

Aquel beso fue corto pero cargado de amor y de gratitud. No necesitaban decirlo porque ambos lo sabían, pero ambos se sentían afortunados y bendecidos por el cielo al compartir su vida con aquella otra persona tan especial. Ambos se habían convertido en el aire que el otro respiraba, en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en su razón, en su propósito, en su vida entera.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron y Rick comenzó a acariciar el rostro y el cabello de Lisa, a quien mantenía acunada contra su pecho.

- Entonces… - La voz del piloto fue apenas un susurro. - ¿Vamos a escribir las cartitas de este año?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió radiantemente y Rick notó, como lo venía haciendo últimamente, lo absolutamente brillantes y deslumbrantes que los ojos de su esposa lucían. – No sé tú amor, pero yo tengo hambre.

- Sí… - Rick apenas murmuró, sintiendo que se perdía en aquella mirada. – Yo también…

- Quizás podríamos ir a cenar y bueno, ya después con el tanque lleno venir a escribir esas cartitas… si tú quieres, claro…

- ¡Lo que tú digas, bonita! – Rick sonrió.

Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios y se puso de pie. Rick la siguió con la mirada, fascinado por ella y sin poder dejar de contemplarla ni de adorarla. Automáticamente tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se dejó guiar.

- Ven… acompáñame a la cocina… ¿Me ayudas a servir la cena?

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

-

* * *

-

La cena de Nochebuena de ese año consistió, como venía siendo ya una costumbre entre ellos, de algunas recetas típicas de la familia Hayes, preparadas por la mano experta de Lisa. Rick no sabía a qué se debía o cual era el secreto familiar, pero la comida que ella preparaba, sin importar lo sencilla o elaborada que fuera, siempre era deliciosa.

Lisa bromeaba con él diciéndole que el ingrediente secreto era el amor que ella le ponía a lo que preparaba, sabiendo que era para él… y para Rick Hunter la palabra de Lisa Hayes era un dogma de fe.

Los dos cenaban en la mesa del comedor que Lisa había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión con un mantel en colores rojos y verdes muy acorde con el espíritu navideño de esa noche. Habían sacado su mejor servicio de vajilla, sus mejores cubiertos e incluso habían sacado dos candelabros para iluminar la mesa con la suave luz de las velas.

Complementando aquella escena de ensueño, al fondo de la sala brillaban las luces del arbolito de navidad. La casa estaba impregnada con el aroma del pino y de la leña que ardía en la fogata. El crepitar de las llamas y la suave música que se escuchaba de fondo venían a completar aquel escenario navideño tan íntimo y lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Sentados a la mesa, Rick y Lisa daban cuenta de su cena navideña mientras conversaban animadamente y no dejaban de reír ni perdían la oportunidad de hacer rabiar al otro ni de bromearse mutuamente… para luego buscar la reconciliación con alguna palabra tierna, un guiño travieso, una caricia furtiva o un beso apasionado.

La cena, suficiente para alimentar a toda la UN Spacy, consistía entre otras cosas de una típica ensalada navideña de manzanas con frutos del bosque y nueces (que a juicio de Rick era la especialidad de Lisa, a tal punto de que ella tuvo que convencerlo de que dejara de comer ensalada y siguiera con los demás platillos que habían preparado).

Había sopa de almendras (otra receta típica y tradicional de los Hayes en Navidad), pollo relleno de frutos secos, una guarnición de verduras, papas al horno y una amplia selección de postres que iban desde los pasteles típicos navideños hasta mazapanes, turrones, galletas y chocolates… aunque el postre vendría después de la cena.

- Yo tenía esperanzas de que ya para este tiempo el proyecto de la Residencia Hayes estuviera más adelantado. – Rick comentaba mientras daba cuenta de su papa al horno. – Hace un año que se inició con el proyecto.

- Esas cosas llevan tiempo, amor. – Lisa respondió mientras cortaba con toda elegancia un trozo de pollo. – Además con todo el tiempo que pasamos fuera de Ciudad Macross este año, era lógico que los arquitectos se retrazaran con el proyecto.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Rick guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras se trenzaba en una lucha a muerte con su papa a la que comenzó a atacar furiosamente con su tenedor. Lisa lo observó divertida por unos segundos, pero cuando su mirada subió del plato de Rick a su rostro, algo dentro de ella se enterneció y la hizo sonreír sin ninguna explicación.

- ¡Dios santo! – Lisa pensó. – Si tan solo Rick supiera…

Su mano automáticamente descendió y fue debajo de la mesa, a posarse suavemente sobre su abdomen. Una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura y de emoción contenida comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Fue entonces que Rick levantó sus ojos y se congeló al notar la manera como ella lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Preguntó Rick con un tono divertido. - ¿Nunca habías visto a un piloto peleándose con una papa?

Lisa se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía que no podía hablar… estaba tan emocionada que sentía que cualquier intento por hacerlo irremediablemente terminaría con ella rompiendo en llanto… llanto de alegría, emoción y felicidad, claro está.

- Parece que la restauradora que ahora está llevando el proyecto es buena y responsable. – Rick continuó con su conversación, indiferente a las emociones que Lisa trataba tan desesperadamente de mantener a raya. - ¿No sería fantástico que alguna vez pasáramos la navidad en tu casa? Yo creo que podríamos invitar a los Sterling y a Kelly y pasarla muy bien por allá…

- Yo también lo creo. – Lisa disimuló su emoción detrás de su copa llena con agua mineral. – Aunque hay algo, amor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me gusta que cada vez que hablamos de esa casona tú te refieras a ella como _"la Residencia Hayes"_ o como "_mi casa_"… es _nuestra_ casa, Rick.

- Bueno, pero es que es tú casa… fue la casa de tu familia y yo—

- Y tú eres ahora parte de mi familia, piloto. – Lisa tomó la mano de Rick por encima de la mesa. – Y esa vieja residencia es tan tuya como mía… es nuestra, amor.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick sonrió enternecido y besó la mano de su esposa. – Pero… ¿Entonces cómo debo de decir? Es decir, su nombre es Residencia Hayes después de todo.

La almirante de la UN Spacy negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- En realidad no, Rick… el nombre original de esa vieja casa era el de Residencia Woodland, por las tierras en las que está situada.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es… es el bosque de Woodland y así es como la vieja casa solariega figura en todos los documentos y títulos de propiedad… la Residencia Woodland, la Estancia Woodland, la Hacienda Woodland… siempre se ha llamado así.

- ¡Ah! – Rick sonrió. – Woodland… me gusta…

- A mi también me parece un nombre muy bonito. – Lisa asintió.

- Es una lástima que no hayas vivido ahí durante más tiempo, amor… es decir, cuando te fuiste de ahí todavía eras muy chica… ¿Fue cuando el almirante Hayes fue transferido a Australia?

- Sí… estuve con él un tiempo en Australia… antes de entrar a la Academia Militar. Pero los recuerdos que tengo de Woodland son muy especiales para mí… de cuando mamá todavía estaba viva y la vida era tan hermosa. Recuerdo esos días y me parecen estar llenos de sol, del canto de los pajarillos, del olor a hierba recién cortada y a manzanas.

- Son hermosos recuerdos, amor… - Rick sonrió y besó la mano de su esposa.

- Lo son… - Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. – Pero ¿sabes algo? Creo que hasta esos recuerdos tan entrañables palidecen en comparación a los recuerdos tan hermosos que tengo ahora… recuerdos de mi vida con cierto insufrible pilotito loco al que adoro y del que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada.

- ¡Mentirosa! – Rick sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. – Solo lo dices por salir del paso…

Lisa le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo y él arrugó la nariz, pues aquel gesto tan inesperado por parte de su esposa le había provocado cosquillas y ganas de estornudar. Ella se rió divertida y aprovechando que sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa, se llevó la de él a los labios para besarle los nudillos.

- ¡Te amo tanto, Rick!

- ¿Aunque sea loco e insufrible?

- No… - Lisa negó con la cabeza. – Más bien a causa de que eres un loco insufrible.

- ¡Siempre tan tierna, almirante! – Rick se rió. – Pero he de confesar que a pesar de todo, irremediable e inexplicablemente yo también la amo y estoy vuelto loco por usted.

Rick fue un poco más allá que ella y se levantó levemente de su asiento para acercarse lo suficiente a ella y besarla en la mejilla. Los dos sonrieron y decidieron que era hora de seguir dando cuenta de su cena, de otra manera terminaría enfriándose – como frecuentemente sucedía – y habría que calentarla en el horno de microondas – como generalmente lo hacían cuando su conversación o sus demostraciones de afecto hacían que su cena se enfriara.

- ¡Todo está delicioso! – Comentó entusiastamente el piloto mientras se bajaba algún bocado con un buen trago de agua mineral.

- ¡Exagerado! – Lisa sonrió tímidamente. – Después de las raciones militares que estuviste comiendo durante la Operación Clarión cualquier cosa debe de saberte buena, Rick.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno… admito que la comida que tuvimos que comer durante la OC fue terrible pero—en realidad no fue muy diferente de la que prepara Madame Butterfly en la base.

- ¡Gracias a Dios por el Stardust entonces!

- ¡Que dios bendiga a Tessie! – Rick se rió. – Pero hablando en serio, Lisa… si hay una cosa que yo deseo con todo mi corazón en este año que viene es que jamás tengamos que volver a pasar otro año como el que termina… es decir, tú con los viajes que tuviste que hacer a supervisar lo de las bases militares, la OC, las salidas espaciales… no me gusta cuando estamos alejados, amor. Prométeme que vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible porque esta situación no vuelva a repetirse.

- ¡Te lo prometo, Rick! Sabes que lo de este año fue inevitable, pero las cosas ya están encarriladas, no creo que debamos de volver a pasar por situaciones de ese tipo. Al menos eso es lo que le pido a Dios cada día.

- Sí… - Rick suspiró pesadamente. – Después de la OC los Zentraedis han estado muy calmados y yo confío en que las cosas sigan así con ellos.

- Entre la operación militar con la que se aplacaron los brotes rebeldes de manera tan contundente y la creación de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para Asuntos Zentraedis creo que las cosas han mejorado bastante en ese aspecto. Ya una vez que se apruebe la legislación—

- ¡Esa es otra de las cosas que me preocupan! – Rick la interrumpió. – Todo el asunto político que hay detrás de todo eso… y lo que viene. No creo que este año sea precisamente un paseo por el parque sobre todo teniendo esas elecciones encima.

- Son asuntos civiles que no deberían de ser de nuestra incumbencia, Rick… pero admito que yo también veo las cosas difíciles. Mucho me temo que algunos de los opositores del gobierno de la UN utilicen el tema de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF como bandera política.

- ¡Ugh! – Rick gruñó.

- Pero no creo que debamos de arruinar la Nochebuena hablando de esto.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – La sonrisa volvió al rostro del piloto. – Además no quiero que esta cena tan maravillosa termine por provocarme una indigestión.

La conversación se desvió entonces hacia temas más banales pero igualmente importantes. Comenzaron a hablar de la comida de navidad que tendrían al día siguiente en la casa de los Sterling y en los regalos que habían comprado para sus amigos. Ellos esperaban que fueran de su agrado y que les fueran de utilidad.

Poco más tarde los dos jóvenes se movieron del comedor a la sala, en donde decidieron comer el postre acompañado, como debía ser, de generosas cantidades de café. Una vez que la amplia selección de golosinas que tenían como postre estuvieron acomodadas sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, al igual que una enorme cafetera y un par de tazas, Rick y Lisa se arrellanaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea y siguieron conversando… o al menos lo intentaron.

Apenas habían intercambiado algunas cuantas palabras cuando Rick encontró increíblemente divertido y entretenido el mordisquear cualquier dulce, panecito, confitura o lo que fuera que Lisa tuviera en la mano en un momento dado. Aquello comenzó como una travesura, pero pronto se convirtió en un juego. Mientras Lisa pretendía hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar sus golosinas, el piloto luchaba por morderlas. Ese jueguito inocente no tardó en convertirse en una verdadera función de lucha libre sobre el sofá… cosa que, por otro lado, parecía divertir bastante a los jóvenes esposos, quienes no dejaban de gritar ni de reír a tal punto que después de unos minutos los dos tuvieron que detenerse pues les dolía el estómago y tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres una rata! – Sentenció Lisa, arrancando otra carcajada de parte de su esposo. - ¡Ya deja de roer mis dulces! Ahí sobre la mesita hay muchos, agarra los tuyos propios.

- ¡No quiero! – Respondió Rick berrinchudo. - ¡Quiero de los tuyos! Saben más ricos…

Lisa, quien en esos momentos sostenía en su mano un bizcocho de nuez cubierto con azúcar glas, sonrió enternecida por aquella actitud casi infantil de su esposo. Se acercó a él, atrapando sus ojos en los de ella y lenta y parsimoniosamente le acercó el bizcocho a Rick a los labios. Él le dio un mordisco y enseguida Lisa se inclinó sobre él para besarle los labios que aún tenían el gusto dulzón del azúcar glas.

- Tienes razón… - Ella opinó tras aquel beso fugaz. – Saben muy ricos…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él.

Obviamente aquel beso no había sido suficiente para el general Hunter. Con una ansiedad engolosinada volvió a atrapar los labios de su esposa en los suyos al tiempo que la abrazaba y la estrechaba casi desesperadamente contra su cuerpo. Lisa no se resistió a aquel ataque de amor. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Contra Rick ella no tenía defensa alguna. Él tenía el poder de subyugarla y de hacerla desfallecer de amor.

Durante tanto tiempo había estado sola… durante tanto tiempo había soñado con el amor de ese piloto rebelde… y ahora que lo tenía para ella en cuerpo y alma, cada segundo era un instante que para ella contenía la eternidad misma.

- Amor… - Lisa susurró contra sus labios en la primera oportunidad que tuvo de separarse levemente de él. - ¿Te gustaría abrir tus obsequios ahora?

El piloto se había sentido contrariado cuando sintió que ella se separaba de él, pero cuando la escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras, un brillo travieso y emocionado apareció en sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- ¡Regalitos, regalitos, regalitos! – Canturreó mientras plantaba suaves besitos en los labios de su esposa.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Ella comenzó a reírse.

- Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan los regalitos, eh? – Rick la soltó y la miró dirigirse hacia el arbolito de navidad para luego seguirla dócilmente.

- Ese es un buen punto, general. – Lisa le sonrió, mientras se sentaba a un lado del pino y cerca de los regalos que había debajo. – Por otro lado yo tengo que admitir que por más que me encanten los regalos, para mí lo más hermoso de estas celebraciones es el simple hecho de pasarlas contigo, pilotito loco.

- ¡Aw! – Rick se rió y fue a sentarse al lado de Lisa y a plantarle un beso sonoro en la mejilla. - ¿Te había dicho cuánto te amo, almirante Hayes?

- Hmmm… ¿Cuánto me quieres, piloto?

- Te lo pondré de esta manera, bonita… te amo tanto que estás condenada a pasar el resto de tu vida y el resto de tu eternidad conmigo… porque yo no pienso dejarte jamás, ¡Nunca!

- ¿Es una advertencia? – Lisa tocó la nariz de su esposo con la suya, sonriendo radiantemente.

- Es una amenaza, almirante… es una amenaza.

Ella no pudo menos que reír ante la desfachatez que era tan típica y característica de Rick. Pero a la vez no pudo resistir el impulso de levantar su mano para posarla suavemente en la mejilla del piloto y atraerlo hacia ella para plantarle un beso sorpresivo y lleno de amor en los labios. Rick suspiró profundamente y cuando los dos se separaron, él tardó unos momentos en recuperar su sentido de la realidad y en borrar de su rostro esa expresión atontada y distraída con la que el beso de Lisa lo había dejado.

Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo de pensar en nada. No cuando Lisa comenzó a entregarle algunos de los regalos que con tanto cariño había comprado para él. Regalos que iban desde ropa (tan necesaria y tan olvidada por el piloto), accesorios para su camioneta, algunos DVDs y juegos de video hasta artículos más didácticos como un par de enormes libros de la historia de la aviación que hicieron que Rick se relamiera tan solo de pensar en leerlos y ver las fotografías y los CDs que venían con ellos.

Rick por su parte le hizo entrega de los regalitos que había estado almacenando para ella a lo largo de todo un año: varios libros que ella le había comentado que le gustaría leer, una colección de CDs de música clásica que sabía que ella quería, un hermoso juego de artículos para oficina completamente personalizados, entre otras cositas que hicieron las delicias de la almirante Hayes.

Después de esos pequeños regalos, los dos estaban más que listos para pasar a la siguiente parte de esa velada navideña. Ese año, y sin siquiera comunicárselo, lo cual solo demostraba el grado de compenetración que ambos habían alcanzado como pareja, los dos habían decidido dejar su regalo especial hasta el final. Fue Lisa quien tomó la iniciativa, mientras el piloto revisaba con curiosidad la contraportada de uno de los DVDs que había recibido.

- Amor… tengo algo más para ti. Quise dejarlo hasta ahora porque creo que es algo que te va a gustar y que te será de mucha utilidad.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió. – Pero si ya me diste todos estos regalitos… yo no necesito nada más… no tenías por qué molestarte, mi cielo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, piloto! – Lisa le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano que llenó a Rick de curiosidad. – Nada de lo que yo te de será jamás suficiente, amor.

- ¡Eres fabulosa! Y no lo digo solamente por los regalos o por lo mucho que me consientes. – Rick le sonrió, mientras recibía el paquete que ella le entregaba. - ¡Te amo! Estás llena de sorpresas…. ¡Eres increíble, Lisa Hayes-Hunter!

- Bueno… tú eres el de las sorpresas. Yo solo estoy aprendiendo de un gran maestro.

- Ya me lo imagino. – Rick estaba abriendo el paquete. – Yo la verdad es que— pero… Lisa, esto es… ¡Wow!

Ante los ojos incrédulos del piloto había aparecido una pequeña y muy manejable laptop de última generación. Rick estaba emocionado, tanto que incluso le costó trabajo articular palabra. Después de unos segundos de angustiante silencio, por fin estalló:

- ¿Una laptop? Pero Lisa… esto debió costarte una fortuna… yo—yo no sé si…

- ¡Shhhh…! – Lisa colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rick. – Ni lo menciones, amor. Sé que tu laptop ya necesita una jubilación urgente y pensé que… bueno, cuando vi esta pensé que te gustaría y que además te sería útil.

- ¡Es maravillosa! – Rick la estaba examinando por todos lados. - ¡Wow! Lisa tú eres maravillosa… esta laptop es increíble.

El piloto se retuvo de golpe y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Lisa cuando descubrió un pequeño detalle que sin embargo para él significaba mucho: en una de las esquinas de la tapa de la laptop ella había mandado grabar el escudo de la UNSAF y en la esquina opuesta el nombre del General de Grupo, P.A. Rick Hunter y el logotipo del Escuadrón Skull.

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de Rick estaba cargada de ternura y de una dulzura que ella pocas veces había escuchado en él.

- ¿Te gustó, amor?

- ¿Y todavía tienes que preguntar? ¡Dios santo, Lisa Hayes! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Rick se acercó a su esposa y los dos se besaron levemente. El piloto acarició el rostro de ella cuando se separaron ya ambos sonrieron con cariño.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Rick. – Lisa le susurró. – Tú sabes que te la doy con todo mi amor… ¡Te amo, piloto!

- Y yo a ti. – Rick volvió a besarla. – No sé que decir, la verdad es que me has dejado sin palabras con este regalo… yo no esperaba—bueno, es decir… ¡Eres increíble, Lisa! Simplemente increíble.

- Gracias. – Respondió ella con cierto aire de suficiencia.

- Y ¿sabes? No eres la única que dejo un regalo hasta el final. Aunque siendo completamente honestos yo tengo no uno, sino un par de regalitos para ti, amor. No son nada grande ni terriblemente costoso como esta laptop pero—

- Viniendo de ti cualquier cosa es valiosa y especial, amor.

El piloto le dio a su esposa un abrazo rápido antes de alargar su brazo para alcanzar dos regalos que estaban todavía con el resto de los paquetes envueltos que al día siguiente llevarían a casa de los Sterling. Los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de Lisa y ambos sonrieron en anticipación.

- Este año fue difícil para nosotros, Lisa… hubieron demasiadas separaciones y demasiadas ausencias. Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso y creo que fue el hecho de que pude valorar todo lo que significa que tú estés en mi vida y lo miserable que sería si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa estaba enternecida.

- Es la verdad, mi cielo. Mira, yo creo que Dios o el destino o la vida o yo que sé, pero alguien o algo hace que de pronto llegue magia a nuestras vidas y que de pronto una persona especial se atraviese en nuestro camino cuando más la necesitamos… una persona como tú, Lisa. Alguien que es tan absolutamente importante para mi que… que bueno, yo no puedo más que agradecerle al Cielo a cada minuto por haberte puesto en mi camino.

- Rick Hunter… - Lisa se acercó a él para darle un abrazo que él reciprocó. – Tú sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé y es por eso que me siento tan afortunado… Lisa, yo—bueno, a veces el destino hace que las cosas simplemente sucedan… hace poco estaba caminando por el centro comercial, pensando qué regalo podría comprar para ti. Algo que fuera especial… y de pronto empecé a escuchar esta hermosa melodía proveniente de una tienda y claro, hacia allá fui…

Sin más explicaciones el piloto puso en manos de Lisa la más grade de las dos cajitas que tenía frente a sí. Era relativamente pesada, como ella logró comprobarlo cuando la tuvo en sus manos. Miró a Rick y con una media sonrisa y una mirada emocionada él le indicó que abriera aquel envoltorio.

Dentro encontró una caja de cartón con el logotipo de una tienda de antigüedades que ella había llegado a ver en el centro comercial. Abrió la tapa de esa cajita y encontró que dentro de ella, perfectamente embalada, se encontraba una cajita de música de extraordinaria manufactura y aspecto clásico. ¡Era hermosa!

- Rick… esto… esto es…

Lisa no encontró palabras para seguir hablando. Antes bien toda su atención se centró en esa maravillosa pieza de trabajo artesanal que sostenía en sus manos mientras revisaba cada detalle de ella con admiración y curiosidad: la madera preciosa en la que estaba manufacturada, los hermosos arabescos dorados que decoraban la tapa, el fino acabado de cada uno de los detalles.

Rick sonreía emocionado y satisfecho al ver la reacción de su esposa a aquel regalito que con tanto amor y tanto entusiasmo había conseguido para ella. El piloto se acercó a Lisa y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros para acercarla a él.

- Es antigua, según me dijo el vendedor. La fecha de manufactura está en una pequeña marca que tiene por debajo… pensé que te gustaría. Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que cuando eras pequeña tenías una cajita de música.

- ¡Lo recordaste! – Lisa miró a su piloto con algo que solo podía definirse como adoración pura y simple en sus ojos. - ¡Oh Rick! Eres maravilloso… esta cajita es hermosa.

- Me alegra que te guste… porque a mi también me gustó mucho, sobre todo por la melodía. Mira, vamos a escucharla…

Rick tomó la cajita de música en sus manos y abrió la tapa. Se escuchó un leve chasquido cuando el antiguo mecanismo comenzó a trabajar y de inmediato unas suaves notas musicales comenzaron a flotar en el ambiente. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Lisa al escuchar aquella melodía. Recargada en el pecho de Rick y rodeada por sus brazos, como estaba en ese momento, sintió que todo en el universo era perfecto. Aquel sin duda era un momento de esos que ella deseaba grabar a fuego en su corazón.

- Rick… - Ella susurró. – Esa canción…

- ¿Sí…?

- Era una de las canciones favoritas de mi padre… él solía escucharla todo el tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – Rick le sonrió y le besó la frente. – No lo sabía, pero eso la hace aún mejor, ¿no te parece? Yo te soy sincero, jamás la había escuchado pero me gustó mucho y Max me pasó una copia de ella… de la versión cantada, claro.

- Me imagino. – Lisa sonrió y se acercó a Rick a besarle el cuello. - ¡Eres increíble! ¿Lo sabías?

- Se hace lo que se puede, almirante… - Rick le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y emocionada. – Se hace lo que se puede… además esta canción, bueno—sin duda es para ti, amor… "_The wind beneath my wings_", el viento bajo mis alas… eso es lo que tú eres para mi, bonita. ¡Y por eso te amo tanto!

- ¿Solo por eso? – Lisa respondió juguetonamente, con ánimos de picar un poco a su esposo.

- Por eso y por mil cosas más. – Rick cerró la cajita y la puso a un lado. - ¡No me hagas enumerarlas todas, Hayes! Porque si lo hiciera pasaríamos aquí toda la noche y no tendría tiempo de darte tu último regalo.

- ¿Hay más? – Lisa sonrió engolosinada.

- Uno más. – Rick tomó la otra cajita, que era de un tamaño mucho menor que la que le había entregado previamente. – Y créeme, guardé lo mejor para el final.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa tomó la cajita en sus manos y suspiró decepcionada. – Pensé que el mejor regalo de la noche vendría poco más tarde… ya sabes…

- ¡Oooh! – Los ojos del piloto brillaron con emoción contenida. – Bueno, eso ya se da por hecho, amor.

- Ya me lo parecía. – Lisa comenzó a reírse mientras abría su último regalo.

Rick la observó, o más bien dicho la admiró mientras ella retiraba con sumo cuidado el papel de envoltura y reía emocionada. El piloto jamás lograría comprender esa adoración, esa emoción y ese cariño que ella lograba despertar en él. El tiempo pasaba y él solo sentía que el amor que sentía por Lisa Hayes iba en aumento a cada segundo. Esa mujer maravillosa era suya, única y exclusivamente suya… era el amor de su vida.

Lisa sacó del envoltorio una cajita de madera pequeña. Rick clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su esposa, no queriendo perderse una sola de sus reacciones cuando abriera ese regalo que él sabía que sería uno muy especial para ella.

Y Lisa no lo decepcionó.

Cuando abrió la cajita de madera lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa y su mano inmediatamente fue a su pecho, como si quisiera aplacar el latido de su corazón. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa esplendorosa comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios mientras que su mirada iba de la cajita que tenía en su mano al rostro atento y vigilante de Rick que le sonreía expectante.

- Rick… - La voz de ella fue apenas un susurro. – Esto es— ¡Es hermoso!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta… pero— ¿De dónde…?

- Uno se las arregla. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Cuando se trata de un regalito de navidad para mi almirante favorita, nada es suficiente.

- ¡Pero Rick, esto debe de haberte costado una fortuna!

- ¿Y tú crees que tú no lo vales, bonita? – Rick le besó la punta de la nariz. – Incluso pienso que esto es poca cosa para ti… tú mereces lo mejor, amor.

- ¡Oh Rick…!

Los ojos de Lisa regresaron a ese pequeño objeto contenido en la cajita de madera que sostenía en las manos. Y no era para menos la admiración que ese regalo había despertado en Lisa Hayes.

Lo que esa cajita contenía era un pendiente de plata primorosamente trabajado formando un corazón sobre el que se posaba un pequeño colibrí. El corazón estaba decorado con 4 pequeños diamantes y las alas del pajarillo con 7 brillantes piedras de amatista de un hermoso e intenso color violeta.

- En la tienda me explicaron que la amatista es una piedra que produce paz y tranquilidad, amor. – Rick tomó el pendiente por la cadenita de plata magníficamente trabajada en una perfecta obra de orfebrería. – Pensé que cada vez que vieras este pendiente recordarías cuanto te amo…

- ¿Y el colibrí? – Lisa preguntó sonriente, pero con lágrimas de felicidad nublandole la vista.

- Ah, bueno… - El piloto sonrió. – Supongo que podemos darle dos significados. Primero, que siempre recuerdes que tu esposo es un piloto, que me gusta volar igual que a esos pajarillos… y segundo… - Rick se detuvo y soltó una risita. – Me recuerda cada vez que estamos juntos, ya sabes… cuando recargo mi cabeza en tu pecho y puedo escuchar el sonido de tu corazón, parece que trajeras un pequeño colibrí ahí adentro.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa quiso regañarlo, pero terminó riendo conmovida.

- Y eso no es todo, mira esto…

Rick rodeó a Lisa con sus brazos y le mostró el reverso del pendiente, en donde había una frase grabada en la plata. La almirante Hayes leyó aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos.

- _El viento debajo de mis alas_… - Lisa leyó. – Rick… realmente, no sé que decir, yo…

- No digas nada, princesa. – El piloto la besó en la sien. – Mejor vamos a ver como luce esto alrededor del cuello de la mujer más hermosa del universo.

Rick le colocó el pendiente a Lisa y aprovechó para darle un beso largo y tibio en el cuello. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y admiró por un momento aquel hermoso pendiente que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho. Él la hizo que se diera la media vuelta para mirarla de frente y con una sonrisa satisfecha aprobó lo que vio.

- ¡Absolutamente hermosa y perfecta! Sin duda lo más maravilloso y deslumbrante que he visto en mi vida… ¡Ah, y la joyita también se ve bien!

Lisa no respondió… al menos no lo hizo con palabras. Su única reacción fue dejarse ir sobre el piloto para besarlo de lleno en los labios en una acción que lo tomó por sorpresa. Él cayó pesadamente de espaldas sobre los envoltorios navideños que habían quedado regados por ahí y sonrió cuando sintió el peso de su esposa sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa murmuraba entre besos. - ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te amo!

- ¿Asumo entonces que te gustó el regalito?

- Rick… - Lisa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¡Me encantó! Todos los regalos que me diste son hermosos… este en particular. – Sonrió mientras volvía a mirar su pendiente. – Pero esto no es por los regalos, amor. Te amo por todo lo que eres, por todo lo que haces, por todo… te amo, Rick Hunter… simplemente te amo.

- Es bueno saberlo… porque, ¿sabes algo? El sentimiento es mutuo, Lisa Hayes. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero por ahí hay un pilotito locamente enamorado de ti… - Rick la besó en los labios. – Y bueno… yo también te amo.

Rick se movió un poco haciendo que Lisa hiciera lo mismo. Después se puso de pie, sin que ella le quitara la mirada de encima. Los dos sonreían endiosados ante la presencia de la otra persona que era la dueña absoluta de sus corazones enamorados. El piloto le ofreció sus manos a Lisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y después la condujo hasta el sofá, en donde los dos cayeron ya unidos por un abrazo intenso que ambos deseaban que llegara a convertirse en algo más.

La música de la cajita, que hasta entonces había estado sonando como música de fondo a aquellos momentos tan románticos que estaban viviendo, dejó de tocar de pronto. Rick miró sobre los hombros de Lisa y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Ella comprendió que él pensaba que quizás su regalito se hubiera descompuesto, así que rápidamente procedió a hacerse cargo de la situación.

- Creo que se le acabó la cuerda. – Lisa se alargó para alcanzar la cajita y le comenzó a dar cuerda. – Solo necesitamos darle unas vueltecitas por aquí y—

- ¡Y yo aquí pensando que se le había acabado la batería! – Rick se rió de sí mismo, mientras se golpeaba teatralmente la frente. - ¡Que tonto!

- ¡Listo! – Lisa anunció y colocó la cajita sobre la mesa de café. – Ahora sí… ¿En dónde estábamos?

- Creo que más o menos por aquí…

Rick acarició la mejilla de su esposa y aprovechó para acercar su rostro al de él, buscando ávidamente sus labios. Ella no opuso la mayor resistencia, antes bien se unió voluntariamente a aquel beso que prometía tantas cosas. Tampoco se opuso cuando sintió que Rick la empujaba suavemente sobre el sofá, antes al contrario, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, ayudándolo a tenderse sobre de ella e impidiéndole toda ruta de escape… aunque sinceramente escapar era lo último que Rick Hunter tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

Lisa suspiró profundamente cuando sintió como los labios de él abandonaban los suyos pero comenzaban a marcar un caminito que iba desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello. El beso suave, húmedo y cálido que Rick plantó en el punto exacto donde su cuello se unía a su hombro hizo que ella dejara escapar un suave gemido de placer y que, sin que pudiera controlarse, sus manos buscaran entrar debajo del suéter que Rick llevaba puesto, para acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Los ojos de Lisa se entreabrieron levemente cuando sintió que los labios de Rick la besaban en el lóbulo de su oreja y lo escuchó murmurar unas palabras… o más bien canturrear suavemente la letra de la canción que la cajita de música estaba tocando.

.

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

'_cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth,_

_Of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you."_

_._

Lisa sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sus manos subieron hasta el rostro de Rick, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura y obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos. Él estaba tan enternecido como ella; se dejó perder en esos ojos esmeralda que lo hipnotizaban y lo enloquecían, mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo suavemente en el rostro y a murmurar contra sus labios.

- Tú eres mi héroe, Rick Hunter… - Lisa murmuraba contra sus labios. - ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí!

- Lisa… - El piloto gruñó, sintiendo que ya no había forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba… excepto quizás haciéndole el amor. - ¡Te amo, Lisa! Te amo…

Ella entendió aquel llamado silencioso que él le estaba haciendo. Lo comprendió porque era algo que ella también deseaba y también necesitaba. Amaba a Rick Hunter, lo amaba con su vida y había momentos, como aquel, en donde las palabras, los besos y las caricias simplemente ya no alcanzaban a expresar sus sentimientos.

Sintió como las manos ansiosas de Rick buscaban torpemente la manera de deslizarse por debajo de su ropa. Ella decidió que lo mejor sería auxiliarlo con aquello y tomó la mano de su piloto para dirigirla a su piel desnuda por debajo de su suéter. Rick suspiró contra sus labios y el beso que los unió entonces estuvo cargado de deseo y de pasión.

Sus labios solo se despegaron por unos breves momentos en los que fue necesario pasar sus suéteres por encima de sus cabezas para deshacerse de ellos. El sentir la piel cálida y suave del otro contra la suya propia los hizo sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y los envió sin escalas a la órbita lunar. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubieran estado juntos… no importaba cuantas veces hubieran hecho el amor ni cuantas veces se hubieran entregado a ese ritual mágico de exploración mutua… aquello seguía emocionándolos, encantándolos y sorprendiéndolos.

Mientras el piloto sentía como Lisa se encargaba de deshacerse de sus ya molestos jeans, él no podía dejar de besar sus hombros, sus clavículas, su cuello ni sus labios. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de ella sin ninguna clase de recato. Finalmente sus dedos traviesos se posaron en el botón de los jeans que ella estaba usando y comenzó a juguetear con él. Lisa lo miró a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron. Mientras se seguían besando, las últimas prendas de ropa que llevaban puesta cayeron al suelo de la sala y los dos jóvenes enamorados quedaron completamente desnudos uno en brazos del otro.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes frío?

- Estoy bien… - Lisa no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro apuesto de su piloto, de aquel hombre que era su vida entera. – No te preocupes, amor… estoy muy bien…

Rick sonrió y abrazó a su esposa, cubriéndola completamente con su cuerpo. Quería mantenerla calientita, quería sentirla, quería darle placer… quería amarla con todo lo que él era y con todo lo que tenía y a la vez quería sentir en él ese amor apasionado y tierno que solo ella sabía darle.

Los besos, las caricias, las palabras tiernas se intensificaban. La luz y el calor emanado de la chimenea acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos, dándole a aquella escena un aire casi místico… mágico.

Como nunca Rick sintió a Lisa con él. Entre ellos había una comunión, una conexión que iba más allá de cualquier explicación racional. Cuando estaban juntos, cuando hacían el amor, cuando se entregaban mutuamente de la manera como lo estaban haciendo, los dos sentían que podían incluso entrar en el alma y en el corazón de la persona amada, sentían que incluso podían, por unos breves momentos, transformarse en el ser amado.

Aquella noche los dos sentían que la llama del amor que ardía en sus pechos los quemaba con una pasión que los hacía enloquecer. Aquel amor que ambos compartían parecía arder en sus entrañas con una fuerza y un poder que amenazaba por consumirlos por completo. Sentían que esa noche, ese momento, ese instante les pertenecía únicamente a ellos. Que por un momento ellos eran los dos únicos mortales que existían en el universo… que todo a su alrededor existía por ellos y para ellos. No había nada más… nada fuera de ese amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

El clímax de aquella noche de amor vino en forma de una explosión súbita y poderosa que los cegó e hizo que por un momento perdieran toda conciencia de sí mismos… toda noción del tiempo y de la realidad.

En ese momento las únicas palabras que parecían existir para ellos y tener un significado eran sus nombres… esos nombres tan amados que en ese momento cumbre de su amor habían escapado de sus labios como una plegaria o como una invocación de amor.

Rick se desplomó sobre el cuerpo aún palpitante de Lisa. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y algunos mechones les caían sobre la frente sudorosa. Los corazones de ambos latían tan de prisa y con tanta fuerza que los podían sentir… incluso los podían escuchar. El cuerpo de Rick aún se sacudía levemente mientras ella lo abrazaba y dejaba que sus labios descansaran en el cuello sudoroso de su piloto, en donde podía sentir su pulso acelerado.

Ella misma trataba de recuperar su respiración y con ella su ritmo cardiaco. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas… sentía que aún flotaba en las regiones etéreas del universo, esas a donde solamente Rick sabía llevarla. El placer que había experimentado hacía unos segundos parecía haber absorbido cada gota de energía de su cuerpo. Se sentía agotada, pero con un cansancio que era delicioso. Lisa quería permanecer así para siempre, abrazando a Rick Hunter y sintiéndose amada y protegida por ese hombre que era su razón de vivir.

Después de unos minutos de silencio que era roto solamente por los jadeos entrecortados de ambos jóvenes, fue Rick el que logró articular las primeras palabras coherentes después de aquella sesión de amor que tan placentera y tan mágica había resultado para ambos.

- ¡Wow! – Masculló el piloto. – Lisa…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Lisa miró a su esposo a los ojos, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciarle la mejilla y dejar que esa caricia subiera para retirarle un mechón de cabello rebelde de su frente sudorosa y besarlo suavemente en la nariz.

- ¡Te amo! – El piloto sonrió. – Dios… no sé como le haces, pero cada vez… me dejas sin aliento, amor… sin palabras… yo—yo te amo.

- Bueno, tú eres bastante bueno en estos menesteres también, piloto. – Lisa sonrió adormilada, contemplando el rostro de Rick con adoración. – Y yo también te amo, Rick… mucho más de lo que tú podrías imaginar.

Rick suspiró satisfecho y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, descansando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su mujer. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, los brazos y el cabello, provocando que el piloto comenzara a adormilarse en sus brazos.

La sonrisa que la almirante Hayes tenía en esos momentos en sus labios se hizo más deslumbrante y más maravillosa cuando recordó que aún había un último regalo que ella debía darle a su piloto… el regalo más importante de aquella noche.

Miró a Rick, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en sus labios. El piloto se entretenía en escuchar el corazón de Lisa y en subir y bajar perezosamente su mano por el costado de su mujer.

Lisa abrió los labios una, dos, tres veces… pero ninguna palabra llegó a formarse en ellos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tan emocionada con lo que tenía que decirle a su esposo, que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Rick quien, conociendo a Lisa como solo él lo hacía, notó que el corazón de su esposa volvía a acelerarse y que su piel de pronto se sentía un poco fría.

- Amor… - Él se levantó para mirarla al rostro. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

- Un poco… - Admitió Lisa.

No tuvo que repetírselo. Como movido por un resorte, Rick se incorporó y tomó del suelo su propio suéter que había quedado a la mano por ahí. Medio segundo después ya Lisa estaba cubierta con él… y sonriendo entre emocionada y divertida al percatarse de lo mucho que Rick la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella… y por el hecho de que aquel suéter le quedara tan grande. Aunque por otro lado, el aroma de su piloto estaba impregnado en aquella prenda y aquello venía a completar esa dicha, esa paz y esa felicidad que ella sentía esa noche.

Rick se había entretenido en ponerse sus jeans y camiseta. Finalmente miró a Lisa, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá usando aquel enorme suéter color caqui, y le sonrió con ternura. Una sonrisa no era suficiente para la almirante Hayes, quien lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios.

- Rick… hay—hay algo que quiero decirte pero…

- ¿Sí? – Un gesto de preocupación apareció súbitamente en el rostro del piloto. - ¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Todo bien?

- ¡Todo está bien! – Lisa lo tomó de las manos para tranquilizarlo. – No te preocupes amor, no es nada malo… de hecho es algo bueno pero… es que—yo no sé como decírtelo… es extraño, pero…

Rick la miró a los ojos sin soltar sus manos y esperando que ella prosiguiera. A pesar de sus palabras, el piloto no estaba del todo convencido de que no hubiera razones para preocuparse. Si aquello ponía nerviosa a Lisa, seguramente era algo de lo que él debería de preocuparse. De pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral.

- Solo dímelo, Lisa…

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. Las manos de ella apretaron más estrechamente las de Rick y él sintió como sus manos se sentían frías y sudorosas. Aquello lo preocupó aún más… y el hecho de que Lisa moviera los labios, pero estos no llegaran a formar palabras tampoco era algo tranquilizante. Era obvio que lo que fuera que Lisa tuviera que decirle, era algo grande… algo importante… algo de lo que él no podía estar seguro y aquello comenzó a producirle un íntimo terror.

¿Otra separación?

¿Alguna enfermedad?

¿O acaso sería que Lisa estaba tratando de decirle algo que tenía que ver con su relación? ¿Podría ser que hubiera perdido interés en él?

¡No! El piloto sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la mente. Lisa se mordió el labio inferior en aquel gesto que él siempre había encontrado absolutamente adorable y sabiendo que simplemente no iba a poder poner sus pensamientos en palabras, la almirante Hayes decidió aplicar el Plan B.

- Amor… - Su voz sonó temblorosa. - ¿Podrías… podrías alcanzarme aquella caja?

Los ojos del piloto se desviaron hasta el montón de cajas de regalo que aún había debajo del arbolito, tratando de determinar a cual de ellas se refería Lisa exactamente.

- La del papel azul… con el moñito dorado.

Rick no tardó en localizar la caja que ella le pedía. Era una caja de tamaño mediano, no demasiado pesada. Sin decir una palabra se la entregó a Lisa, pero a pesar de su silencio sus ojos imploraban que ella pusiera fin a aquella incertidumbre en la que de pronto lo había sumergido sin misericordia alguna.

Pero las palabras que salieron de los labios de la mujer a la que amaba, lejos de tranquilizarlo lo hicieron sentir más asustado y nervioso, sobre todo cuando se percató de que Lisa no tenía el valor de sostenerle la mirada.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho, amor… es extraño… yo estuve preparándome para este momento… ensayé mil veces en la mente lo que iba a decir y como lo iba a decir y ahora… ahora no sé… siento que…

- ¡Lisa, me estás asustando! – Rick replicó ya sin ninguna clase de paciencia.

Aquella frase tan repentina hizo que Lisa diera un salto y que su mirada fuera a clavarse a los ojos de Rick, quien la miraba con una expresión de absoluto terror en el rostro. Fue hasta entonces que ella se percató de que aquel momento que debería ser especial y memorable ella lo estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado tenso simplemente por no encontrar las palabras o la manera de decir lo que tenía en mente y que tanta alegría le producía… una alegría que debía compartir con su esposo y debería hacerlo en ese momento.

- Rick… ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días fui a ver a Tanya…?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Rick respondió con ojos desorbitados y un creciente terror en su mirada.

- ¡Amor! – Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos. - ¡Cálmate por favor! Te dije que todo estaba bien… no te preocupes, no hay nada porque preocuparse… todo está bien.

- Pero… ¿Qué dijo Tanya? ¿Qué… qué tiene que ver tu visita al médico con todo esto, Lisa? ¡Por Dios ya dímelo!

- Rick… - Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Escúchame… yo—bueno, tenía días que me sentía algo mal y no sabía que pasaba… entonces yo…

Lisa ya no pudo continuar. Una pequeña sonrisa había comenzado a formarse en sus labios, aunque Rick no lo notó, ocupado como estaba al notar como los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba se anegaban en lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Rick se acercó a ella y recargó su frente en la suya. – Lisa… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa, bonita?

- Estoy bien Rick… yo solo quiero… es decir… - Lisa comenzó a reír suavemente al tiempo que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos, enviándole señales confusas a un pobre piloto que simplemente no sabía como reaccionar a aquello.

- Lisa…

- ¡Felicidades amor! – Lisa murmuró con voz apenas audible, mirando a Rick a los ojos. – Hay otro regalito que quiero darte, uno muy especial… pero creo que voy a dártelo un poco más tarde…

- No es momento para que te pongas navideña. – Rick arrugó el entrecejo. – Yo creo que—

Pero su frase quedó a medias cuando Lisa le entregó el paquete que hasta entonces había tenido en sus manos.

- Ese otro regalito del que te hablo te lo daré en unos cuantos meses… unos ocho… como en agosto. – Lisa sonrió radiantemente. – Mientras tanto creo que podemos comenzar con este.

Rick miró el regalo que ella le entregaba y su mirada, desorientada y confundida, subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos húmedos y brillantes de su esposa. Ella simplemente movió la cabeza, animándolo para que abriera aquel regalo.

El piloto rompió el papel que lo envolvía sin ninguna clase de decoro o conmiseración. No era momento para andarse con formalidades. No entendía por qué Lisa insistía en entregarle un regalo cuando lo único que él deseaba en el universo era saber qué demonios había ocurrido en esa visita a la doctora Mikhailova que había a puesto a Lisa así en aquella Nochebuena.

Cuando Rick finalmente abrió la caja que contenía su regalo, sus cejas se levantaron y sus ojos se agrandaron. Lisa no perdía detalle de aquello, estudiando cada una de las reacciones de su esposo y sintiendo que su corazón le latía en el pecho como jamás lo había hecho antes.

- Un libro… - Rick exclamó aún confundido. – Y—y una camiseta.

- ¿Qué te parecen? – Lisa preguntó impaciente.

- "_Manual para el Padre Perfecto"_. – Rick leyó y la expresión que tenía en su rostro se volvió de absoluta sorpresa mientras sus ojos pasaban del libro a la camiseta color azul que tenía una leyenda al pecho que él leyó en voz alta. – _"Papá en entrenamiento"._

Rick levantó la mirada tan rápidamente como pudo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lisa que lo observaban expectantes. El piloto estaba boquiabierto y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba mientras estudiaba el rostro de su esposa, tratando de encontrar ahí la respuesta a la pregunta que en esos momentos comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

La sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en los labios de Lisa… sonrisa que inevitablemente terminó con una explosión de claridad en esos ojos irlandeses que él tanto amaba, le dio a Rick la respuesta que necesitaba. El piloto pasó saliva tratando de humedecer su garganta que se sentía seca y pudo incluso escuchar el "_gulp_" que aquella acción produjo.

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick fue apenas audible. - ¿Es cierto lo que—?

La almirante Hayes asintió lentamente, atrapando los ojos de su piloto en los suyos y echándole los brazos al cuello para besarlo suavemente en los labios antes de comunicarle oficialmente esa maravillosa noticia que desde el día anterior había estado guardando solo para ella en su corazón.

- Felicidades, general Hunter. – Lisa sonrió enternecida. – Le informo que va usted a ser papá…

Los ojos ya de por sí agrandados de Rick parecieron abrirse aún más. Su boca estaba abierta pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Se había quedado inmóvil y miraba a Lisa como si ella de pronto hubiera comenzado a hablar en algún dialecto zentraedi antiguo.

- Pa… _papá_… - Aquella fue la primera palabra que él pareció registrar.

Lisa asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperando una reacción más significativa por parte de ese piloto despistado al que ella adoraba… ahora más que nunca.

- Voy a ser— ¡Lisa! ¿Vamos a…? Es decir… tú y yo… ¿Vamos a…?

La almirante volvió a besarlo suavemente en los labios y después lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Asintió más entusiastamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa aún más radiante apareció en sus labios.

- Vamos a tener un bebé, amor… vamos a ser padres.

Aquella sonrisa pareció contagiar al piloto que, poco a poco comenzó a comprender la magnitud de aquella noticia que su esposa le estaba dando. Los ojos de Rick comenzaron a brillar, quizás a causa de la emoción que sentía… o quizás a causa de las lágrimas que de pronto habían nublado su vista. En ese momento lo único que existía para él en el universo era Lisa Hayes… y esa hermosa noticia que ella le acababa de dar.

- Pero… ¿Es cierto? – Rick quiso estar seguro. – Es decir, hace un año… ¿Recuerdas que tuvimos una falsa alarma y todo eso?

- Esta vez no es falsa alarma, Rick. – Lisa le aseguró, mientras volvía a besarlo con ternura. – Esta vez es real, amor… estoy embarazada… estamos esperando un bebé. ¡Nuestro hijo, Rick!

La alegría, la emoción y la felicidad absoluta que embargaron el corazón de Rick Hunter en ese momento fueron indefinibles e incontenibles. Sin poder evitarlo lanzó un grito de alegría y tomó a Lisa en sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie y la levantaba por los aires para girarla alrededor de la sala. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se aferró a los hombros del piloto mientras que los dos se reían incontrolablemente.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres! – Rick repetía. - ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Un bebé tuyo y mío, Lisa… ¡Nuestro bebé! ¡Nuestro hijo!

- ¡Nuestro hijo, Rick! – Lisa respondió cuando él la puso en el suelo. – Un pedacito de vida que crece dentro de mi… el fruto de nuestro amor, mi vida… ¡Un hijo tuyo y mío!

A pesar de la sonrisa enorme y radiante que Rick Hunter tenía en los labios, sus emociones lo traicionaron en ese momento… precisamente en ese momento que debería ser el más feliz de su vida, un sollozo escapó de su pecho y lo hizo temblar levemente.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se apresuró a abrazarlo. - ¿Qué sucede, chiquito? ¡Tranquilo!

El piloto se aferró a su esposa y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, quien se enterneció hasta lo indecible al sentir las lágrimas de Rick mojándole la piel y percatarse de ese ligero pero incontenible temblor que estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo de su esposo. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lisa Hayes quien, a su vez, se aferró a Rick como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Estoy feliz! - Rick susurró al oído de Lisa. - ¡Estoy tan feliz y emocionado como jamás lo estuve antes, amor! Gracias, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi cielo… pero tranquilízate… todo está bien, Rick… todo está bien.

- ¡Pensé lo peor! – Rick admitió. - ¡Lisa… no me asustes así! Yo—yo no sé qué pensé… pero esto…

El piloto comenzó a reír en medio de sus lágrimas, contagiándola con aquellas reacciones tan contradictorias, pero ¿de qué otra manera podían ellos reaccionar ante la noticia de que su amor había obrado un milagro… el milagro de la vida? ¿Cómo debían reaccionar ante el hecho de que el misterio más profundo y primitivo del universo ahora era parte de ellos… de su amor?

El misterio de la vida se había producido en el cuerpo de Lisa gracias al amor que ambos se profesaban. ¿Cómo no sentirse abrumados con aquello? ¿Cómo no emocionarse hasta las lágrimas? ¿Cómo no reír? ¿Cómo no volverse locos de alegría?

- Pero Lisa… ¿Qué te dijo Tanya? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida, amor?

- Quise que fuera especial, Rick. – Lisa se separó de él y limpió el rostro de su piloto con el dorso de su mano mientras ella misma sorbía sus propias lágrimas. – Tanya dice que todo parece estar bien… pero nos citó para mi primera revisión prenatal dentro de dos días… me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme, Rick.

- ¿Te _gustaría_…? – Rick sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar y condujo a Lisa hasta el sofá. – Lisa Hayes, escúchame y escúchame muy bien porque no lo pienso repetir… yo voy a estar ahí a cada paso del camino, en cada etapa de este embarazo… estamos juntos en esto, preciosa… es nuestro hijo y yo no pienso perderme un solo instante de este milagro… ¡No te vas a librar de mí, amor! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se dejó ir a abrazarlo. - ¡Te amo tanto, piloto! ¡Te adoro!

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Rick la miró a los ojos. - ¿Es por esto que te habías estado sintiendo tan mal últimamente?

- Sí… salí muy bien en mis exámenes médicos. Los malestares que he estado teniendo han sido por causa del embarazo, Rick. No hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

- Pero… ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Rick le acariciaba el rostro y le besaba repetidamente la mano. - ¿Para cuando nace?

- No estoy segura… ya Tanya determinará la fecha exacta cuando vayamos a la revisión… pero sé que más o menos para agosto… sucedió antes del viaje espacial, de eso si estoy segura. – Lisa sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Crees que haya sido durante esa escapada a las Cabañas Lakeview? – Rick preguntó inocentemente. - ¿O para mi cumpleaños? Tuvimos mucha actividad en esos días… y bueno, después de todos los meses que pasamos separados, creo que era lógico…

- Sí, yo opino lo mismo. Pero no tengo idea, amor… habrá que esperar a que Tanya determine las fechas exactas antes de que nos lancemos a especular.

Rick miró a Lisa a los ojos y por unos instantes los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Los ojos profundamente azules del piloto brillaban intensamente mientras se perdían en esos ojos verdes tan claros y tan brillantes que tanto amaba. Los dos sonreían con una expresión de absoluta alegría y felicidad en su rostro.

Rick acarició el rostro de su esposa sin romper el contacto visual y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel beso… un beso que se sintió diferente, especial… un beso entre dos personas que comparten el milagro de la vida… el misterio de la creación.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró cuando el beso terminó. – Hay… hay algo que—bueno, yo no sé si debamos… si podamos… es decir, sobre… sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo hace un rato y—

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se sonrojó y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. – Yo… yo le pregunté a Tanya sobre eso y ella me dijo que no había problema, Rick… mientras no nos sintamos incómodos, podemos seguir—_amándonos_ de esa manera.

- ¡Ah! – Rick se llevó la mano a la nuca y también se sonrojó. - ¿Y no hay problemas… para el bebé?

- No amor, ningún problema. – Lisa se acercó a él y se acurrucó contra su pecho. – Nuestro bebé es como un pequeño astronauta muy bien protegido. No te preocupes.

- ¡Oh…! – Rick miró el abdomen de su esposa. – Bueno, yo… hay mucho que tendré que aprender… voy a leer el libro que me diste y voy a conseguir otros más… yo—no sé sí…

Lisa sonrió y tomó la mano de su piloto. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y lenta y parsimoniosamente ella llevó la mano de Rick hasta su abdomen, haciendo que descansara en él. Una sonrisa suave se formó en los labios del piloto y sus ojos resplandecieron.

- Todavía es muy chiquito, pero ahí está amor… tú hijo… nuestro hijo.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Rick se humedecieron al escuchar esas palabras de Lisa. Se recargó en el pecho de ella, sin retirar su mano de su abdomen y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo tibio y suave de su esposa comenzó a susurrar:

- Apenas supe que existías, pero ya te amo… ¡Te quiero con todo mi corazón! Soy tu papá y yo siempre voy a estar aquí, cuidando de tu mamá y de ti… siempre.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa sonrió emocionada y enternecida. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

- ¿Has pensado en lo que dirán los chicos cuando se enteren? – Rick miró a su esposa y ella lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Bueno… sí… no—no sé. – Lisa se rió. – Supongo que se alegrarán por nosotros.

- ¿Alegrarse? – Rick se rió. - ¡Amor, se van a volver locos! ¿Quieres que se los digamos mañana?

- Me encantaría hacerlo. – Lisa asintió.

- ¡Hay tanto que hacer! – Rick comentó entusiastamente. - Vamos a tener que comenzar a comprar cosas para nuestro bebé… arreglarle su habitación, conseguirle una cunita bonita… juguetes, muchos juguetes y ropa también… ocho meses se van volando, amor.

- ¡No lo dudo! – Lisa sonreía emocionada al ver la reacción de su esposo. – Pero creo que podemos irnos con calma, mi vida.

- ¡Es que estoy tan emocionado, tan feliz! – Rick comenzó a besarla en el rostro. - ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado en la vida! Y esta… esta ha sido la mejor nochebuena… el mejor regalo de mi vida, Lisa… ¡Te amo tanto! A ti y a nuestro pequeñín… ¿Qué crees que sea, niño… niña?

- No sé, amor. – Lisa se rió. – La verdad no tengo idea.

- No importa… sea lo que sea yo estaré feliz. ¡Un hijo, Lisa! ¡Nuestro hijo! Lo hablamos tanto… lo soñamos tanto… y ahora al fin sucedió… ¡Estoy feliz, amor!

- Yo también estoy feliz, mi cielo. – Lisa no dejaba de besarlo en la frente, en la mejilla y en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance.

Durante horas los dos se quedaron en el sofá, frente a la chimenea y debajo de una frazada, hablando sobre sus planes para el futuro… un futuro que ahora incluía a otra persona en sus vidas. Una personita que ya se había convertido en el núcleo en torno al cual giraba su futuro y todos sus planes. Una personita a la que no conocían y ya amaban… a la que jamás habían visto y ya adoraban. Una personita que era el fruto más perfecto del amor que los unía.

Cuando finalmente se hizo presente el cansancio del día y el desgaste producido por tantas emociones y por una noche que había resultado ser la más hermosa e inolvidable de sus vidas, los dos quedaron en silencio, abrazándose y adormilándose en los brazos del otro. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea había comenzado a extinguirse y afuera la nieve seguía cayendo inexorablemente.

El piloto notó que Lisa tenía los ojos cerrados y que su respiración se había hecho suave y acompasada. Notó además que su cuerpo se había relajado en sus brazos, señales inequívocas de que se había quedado dormida. Y Rick sabía que poco le faltaba a él para seguirla al mundo de los sueños.

Pero antes de levantarse de aquel sofá que los había albergado durante una buena parte de la noche, Rick se dio un tiempo para contemplar a su esposa. Le acarició suavemente su rostro con la yema de su dedo, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. Complementó aquella caricia llena de cariño y ternura con una serie de suaves besitos en la frente, en las mejillas y finalmente en los labios de su mujer.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes! Te amo con mi vida… - Rick colocó su mano sobre el vientre de ella. – Y tú, pequeñito… eres un bebé con suerte… tienes por madre a la mujer más hermosa, más inteligente, más increíble y más maravillosa del universo… de una vez te lo digo, más te vale que la quieras… no, _que la adores _con toda tu alma. Ella se lo merece y además el sentimiento será recíproco, ¿sabes? Porque tu mamá y yo ya te adoramos, chiquito… ¡Feliz navidad y gracias por traer tanta dicha a nuestras vidas!

Sin más preámbulo, Rick se levantó lentamente del sofá, cuidando de no incomodar y no despertar a Lisa. Después la tomó en brazos y con cuidado la condujo a su habitación en donde la depósito suavemente en la cama y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda y bien arropada antes de que él mismo fuera a ocupar su lugar al lado de su esposa.

De manera automática Lisa buscó el calor y la seguridad de los brazos de Rick. Él sonrió y suspiró profundamente antes de plantarle un último beso en la frente a su almirante y susurrarle que la amaba. Los ojos del general Hunter se cerraron y con su último pensamiento coherente le agradeció al cielo todas las bendiciones que había derramado sobre él después de tantos años de dolor y de soledad.

Y curiosamente todas esas bendiciones podían resumirse en dos palabras que además eran las más importantes de su universo; dos palabras que eran la fuente de todas sus alegrías, de su dicha, de su amor… dos palabras que para él resumían todo lo bueno, lo puro, lo importante y lo más sagrado que había en su vida. Esas dos palabras que encerraban en ellas los misterios más profundos e insoldables de su universo y de su vida y que eran su única verdad, su único credo y su única fe: Lisa Hayes.

Aquella noche había resultado ser la mejor Nochebuena que él hubiera podido haber anticipado. Aquella noche Lisa y él se habían inmortalizado en el amor que compartían y en ese hijo que ambos estaban esperando. Aquella Nochebuena 2013 Rick Hunter había aprendido que el amor trasciende al tiempo y que aquel hijo que él y Lisa tendrían sería el legado más importante que ellos le dejarían al mundo.

Aquella Nochebuena el cielo había derramado sobre ellos polvo de estrellas.

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **

- La canción cuya letra aparece en en este capítulo es "_The Wing Beneath my Wings_" de Bette Midler (1989)

- Este es un capítulo cortito pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dada la importancia del evento central de este capítulo, quise darle un espacio propio. A fin de cuentas, de alguna manera este evento es el hilo conductor del resto de la historia.

- Agradezco, como siempre, a todos mis amables lectores. Gracias por leer esta historia, por sus reviews, comentarios, e-mails y todo lo que hacen por mi. ¡Lo aprecio de corazón! Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta Mal Theisman y a mis dos asesores en temas de paternidad, Alex y Claudia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

- Y como es costumbre, nos veremos en 2 semanas con la continuación de esta historia...

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	7. En el Hogar para la Navidad

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**EN EL HOGAR PARA LA NAVIDAD**

**-**

* * *

-

La mañana de Navidad amaneció con una Ciudad Macross completamente blanca después de que la nieve hubiera caído toda la noche de manera incesante. El cielo gris, el clima helado y un viento suave que soplaba del norte pronosticaban una fría navidad.

Sin embargo para Rick Hunter aquella mañana parecía ser la más esplendorosa de la historia. Para él era como si el sol brillara en todo su esplendor y como si el mundo hubiera renacido tras un crudo invierno. Esa mañana era la más hermosa de su vida… era la mañana en la que había amanecido con su esposa en los brazos y sabiendo que entre los dos habían creado un nuevo ser. Que la vida había surgido de su amor.

Hacía ya un buen rato que el general Hunter estaba despierto. Había dormido profundamente y se sentía descansado y feliz. La emoción que sentía era tanta que simplemente no hubiera podido dormir más, aunque lo hubiera querido. Se sentía como un niño en una mañana de navidad… _literalmente_.

- _Parece un sueño…_ - Rick pensaba, mientras acurrucaba a Lisa contra su pecho y le besaba la frente. – _Parecen tan lejanos esos días en los que yo era un hombre tan solitario, sin ninguna razón y sin ningún propósito en la vida… parece tan lejano ese tiempo cuando yo me sentía tan triste, tan desprotegido, tan infeliz… ¿En qué momento mi vida dio este giro y se volvió tan maravillosa, tan increíble?_

El piloto contempló a la joven mujer que descansaba en sus brazos y sonrió, sabiendo que la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba ahí, tan cerca de su corazón. Su vida se había vuelto una aventura y una hermosa realidad en el momento en el que Lisa Hayes había entrado en ella… en el momento en el que ambos habían admitido su amor.

_- No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Aún recuerdo cuando iniciamos esta hermosa relación… cuando decidimos vivir juntos… cuando le pedí matrimonio… cuando nos casamos y esa maravillosa luna de miel en Villa Riviera… este año que termina y que fue tan difícil para los dos… y ahora— ahora además de toda la felicidad y toda la alegría que Lisa ha sabido darme… ¡Ahora esto!_

Rick miró a Lisa, quien totalmente ajena al hecho de que su esposo ya estuviera despierto, seguía profundamente dormida en sus brazos. La expresión de absoluta paz y serenidad que ella tenía en su rostro cuando dormía hacían que el corazón de Rick se derritiera por ella. No podía entender la ternura que ella le provocaba… entre ellos había amor, había pasión, había necesidad, había muchas cosas… pero sobre todo había ternura, mucha ternura.

Él le acarició el rostro con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió cuando sintió como ella se estremecía levemente con aquella caricia sutil. Y en ese momento una verdad absoluta golpeó a Rick como si una tonelada de ladrillos le hubiera caído en la cabeza. En ese momento quizás finalmente pudo asimilar la verdadera dimensión de esa noticia que Lisa le había comunicado la noche anterior. En ese momento Rick Hunter comprendió que iba a ser padre del hijo que Lisa estaba esperando.

Y supo que ahora tenía una familia… una verdadera familia a la que debería de cuidar, de amar, de proteger. En ese instante él comprendió que todo lo que era importante en su universo lo tenía en esos momentos ahí en sus brazos: a su esposa y a su pequeño.

Y de pronto sintió un fuego ardiente que le quemaba el pecho. Era el fuego del amor… era esa necesidad inmensa de proteger a los suyos, de cuidarlos, de siempre estar ahí para ellos, de morir por ellos si fuera preciso.

_- Lisa, mi esposa… y ahora… ahora mi hijo_. – El piloto sonrió soñadoramente. - _¡Nuestro hijo! ¡Dios, me siento tan emocionado, tan feliz, tan…! Me pregunto si mi padre sentiría esto mismo cuando mi madre le dijo que yo venía en camino… ¿Qué sentiré cuando nazca, cuando lo sostenga por primera vez en mis brazos?_

Los ojos del piloto se humedecieron y una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios. Lenta, tímidamente acarició los brazos de Lisa y su caricia bajó por su costado hasta sus caderas y de ahí su mano fue a posarse al abdomen – aún plano – de su esposa. Se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente y fue esa caricia la que finalmente hizo que Lisa comenzara a despertar.

Rick la observó, fascinado por aquel espectáculo tan hermoso que era el despertar de esa mujer a la que amaba con su vida. La manera en la que sus ojos verdes brillaban como si fueran sutiles destellos de fuego verde cuando sus ojos comenzaban a entreabrirse lo encantaba y lo fascinaba. Esa sonrisa adormilada que lentamente comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios lo enternecía y la manera como ella casi como por reflejo buscaba el calor y la protección de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – Él la saludó cuando ella comenzó a estirarse y a hacer suaves ruiditos con la garganta. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Rick… - Lisa se acurrucó contra el pecho de su esposo. – Muy bien amor… ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡No tienes remedio, Hayes! Es día de Navidad, hoy el reloj no importa, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Me agrada la idea! – Lisa aspiró profundamente el aroma tan masculino y tan característico de Rick, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del piloto. - ¡Feliz navidad, amor!

- La más feliz de mi vida, bonita. – Rick la besó en medio de los ojos.

- No fue un sueño, ¿verdad? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos amodorradamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Realmente sucedió…

- Así es, amor. – El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa. – Realmente sucedió… es un sueño, Lisa… pero uno verdadero.

- Vamos a tener un bebé. – Lisa cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de Rick. – Amor… estoy emocionada… muy feliz.

- ¡Yo también, Lisa! Yo también lo estoy… pero Lisa, estuve pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa, pilotito?

- Bueno… - Rick la miró a los ojos. – No quiero que vayamos a tener ningún problema durante este embarazo. Así que el día que vayamos a ver a Tanya quiero que ella nos de todas las indicaciones necesarias… y las vamos a seguir al pie de la letra, amor. Todo lo que ella nos diga, todo lo vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece una idea sensata, mi cielo. – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- Además… yo—bueno, yo quería preguntarte si tú… si tú te sientes bien, si todo está en orden… si tú…

- ¡No te preocupes, Rick! Todo está bien…

- Pero es que con lo que sucedió antes… tu cansancio, tus mareos, todo eso…

- Es perfectamente normal, amor. Todas las mujeres embarazadas pasan por eso. No tenemos por que preocuparnos.

- Bien, en ese caso… - Rick sonrió tímidamente. – No quiero abrumarte con todo esto, Lisa… pero comprende que estoy emocionado y que quiero hacer las cosas bien… pero no sé mucho de esto y vamos a tener que aprender… vas a necesitar mucha paciencia conmigo, amor.

- ¡Toda la que sea necesaria, Rick! – Lisa lo besó en los labios. – Además recuerda que también es mi primera vez… yo también tendré que ir aprendiendo… pero lo haremos juntos.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rick la besó en la frente.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor? – Lisa se recostó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo perezosamente. – Ayer que Tanya me lo dijo… bueno, creo que de pronto no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Aún cuando salí del consultorio me sentía algo… _extraña_. No comprendía la magnitud de la noticia… es más, ni siquiera lo podía creer.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Salí a conducir un poco por la ciudad… quería despejarme un poco, respirar algo de aire… fue cuando pasé por el centro comercial y te compré esos regalitos. El libro y la camiseta, quiero decir.

- ¡Ah! – Rick sonrió. – Voy a leer ese libro de principio a fin… y ¿sabes algo? Hoy mismo voy a estrenar mi camiseta.

- Me dijeron que ese libro era muy bueno… no es precisamente un libro científico, sino más bien las experiencias cotidianas de un papá, pero me dijeron que era muy ilustrativo y seguramente te será de utilidad.

- ¡Ya quiero comenzar a leerlo!

- En cuanto a la camiseta… simplemente me pareció apropiada.

- ¡Es increíble! – Rick se rió. - ¡No me la voy a quitar en estos meses!

- Rick, no seas sucio. – Lisa protestó pero su risa la traicionó.

- Bueno, la voy a lavar en la noche y en la mañana me la vuelvo a poner.

- Así sí. – Lisa suspiró profundamente. - ¡Rick, te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, preciosa… ¡No tienes idea! Pero me decías…

- ¡Ah, sí! Bueno… no sé porque, pero de pronto me encontré en las afueras del Museo Donald Hayes…

- ¿Sí? – Rick la animó a continuar.

- No sé… necesitaba estar cerca de mis padres. – Lisa explicó. – Quería darles la buena noticia… quería que ellos supieran que van a ser abuelos… que la sangre de la familia seguirá existiendo en este nuevo mundo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la besó enternecido.

- Bueno… quizás el nombre de la familia sea diferente, pero—

- ¡Claro que no lo será! Yo no sé tú amor, pero yo quisiera que nuestro bebé llevara el apellido Hunter-Hayes.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa lo miró y sus ojos resplandecieron.

- ¡Por supuesto! Así es como debe de ser, Lisa… imagina nada más el legado y la historia del apellido Hayes… ¡No hay forma de que yo vaya a permitir que se pierda, preciosa!

- ¡Oh Rick, te quiero tanto! – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. - ¿Sabes qué? Sostengo lo que siempre he dicho, mi padre te hubiera adorado, piloto.

- Hay que estar en buenos términos con el suegro… donde quiera que esté. – Rick le guiñó traviesamente el ojo a su esposa.

- Aprovechando que estaba ahí también pasé por la sala Mitchell Hunter, ¿sabes? – Lisa le sonrió. – Digamos que yo también quiero estar en buenos términos con mi suegro.

- ¡Aw, Lisa! – El piloto la abrazó con cariño. - ¿Sabías que eres maravillosa y absolutamente increíble?

- Bueno… no me molesta que me lo digas y que me lo repitas, piloto. ¿Y sabes qué más? Me encanta escucharte decir que me amas… porque me amas, ¿verdad?

- ¡Hay que ser descarada, Lisa Hayes! – Rick se rió y atrapó a su esposa debajo de su cuerpo. - ¿Todavía lo dudas?

- Jamás lo dudaría, amor… pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

- Pues entonces déjame decirte que te amo… - Rick comenzó a atacarla con lo que él solía llamar besos de ametralladora. - ¡Te amo! ¡Te adoro! ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa no podía dejar de reírse, pues aquellos besos le provocaban cosquillas. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Riiii—ck!

- ¡Ah no, almirante Hayes! Usted empezó y _el que se lleva se aguanta_…

- ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Detente! ¡Rick Hunter!

El piloto terminó abruptamente su ataque de amor. Los dos estaban jadeantes y despeinados. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un breve momento antes de comenzar a reír como locos. Rick recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda. Aquella caricia pareció relajar al piloto rebelde que pronto se encontró prácticamente ronroneando contra el cuello de ella.

- ¿Sabes algo, Rick?

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena dejar la vida en un ideal que muchas personas parecen no poder o no querer comprender… no sé, pero hay veces que me pregunto si realmente hay un motivo o una razón detrás de lo que hacemos… es decir, como militares vivimos y luchamos para proteger la Tierra y a sus habitantes… pero a veces parece que ningún esfuerzo es suficiente, que ningún sacrificio es bastante…

- Te entiendo, yo me he sentido igual y me he preguntado lo mismo. Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices, amor?

- Porque son momentos como este cuando me doy cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena… de que yo no lucho por una humanidad anónima… yo lucho por los que amo, Rick. Y ningún sacrificio y ningún esfuerzo serán jamás inútiles, porque los hago por ti, amor… por ti y ahora por este hijo que hemos engendrado. Ustedes son mi razón, mi motivo y mi inspiración.

- Lisa… - Rick levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que adoraba. – Tú sabes que pienso exactamente lo mismo, princesa… yo lucho también lucho por los que amo… por ti y ahora por él. – El piloto se movió un poco y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa. – Ustedes son mi vida… ustedes son mi todo.

Los dos se sonrieron con cariño y después de un beso tierno y cariñoso fue Rick quien decidió que aquel día de navidad era para celebrar… y lo harían, con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué dice, almirante? – El piloto se puso de pie y le ofreció sus manos a Lisa. – Creo que es hora de alistarnos para ir a la comida navideña de los Sterling.

- ¡Absolutamente! – Lisa se rió y se dejó llevar por Rick. - ¡No puedo esperar para darles la noticia!

- Pues espero que no vuelvas a hacerla de emoción, como lo hiciste anoche conmigo, amor.

- ¡Vamos Rick! Comprende que estaba nerviosa… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- Bueno… ya no podemos hablar del pasado porque no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo… pero te puedo decir que quiero que hagas en este momento.

- Déjame pensar… - Lisa se llevó un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa. - ¿Ese algo que quieres que haga incluye besitos, abrazos y cariñitos?

- En una palabra, _apapacho_. – Rick asintió vigorosamente. - ¿Nos vamos entendiendo, almirante?

- Me parece que sí, general. – Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. – Me parece que sí…

- ¡Feliz navidad, Lisa! – Rick murmuró contra sus labios.

- Y feliz navidad a ti también, amor…

- Otra cosa, pequeña… hay algo que tenemos pendiente antes de irnos con los Sterling.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Nuestras cartitas de navidad… para leerlas el próximo año. – Rick le guiñó el ojo a su mujer. - Creo que esta vez tengo mucho que escribir, Lisa… ¡El año que viene va a ser muy especial!

- ¡Lo será, Rick! – Lisa buscó ávidamente los labios del piloto para besarlo con pasión. - ¡Vaya que lo será!

- O mejor dicho, ya lo es…

Y mientras ambos se besaban frente a la ventana de su habitación, afuera seguía cayendo impasible la nieve que continuaba cubriendo la ciudad con su manto níveo. El frío no parecía ceder, pero para Rick y Lisa Hunter-Hayes aquella mañana era la más hermosa de sus vidas… una mañana de navidad que era más tibia y más luminosa que el día más esplendoroso del verano de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

En la casa de los Sterling desde muy temprano había gran actividad. Había sido la menor de la dinastía quien había tenido esa mañana el papel de reloj despertador. Ni bien había amanecido cuando la pequeña Dana había aparecido brincando en la cama de sus adormilados padres, ansiosa por ir a abrir sus regalos que estaban debajo del arbolito de navidad.

Por supuesto que Max y Miriya no habían tenido nada que argumentar al respecto. Un trato era un trato y ellos le habían prometido a Dana que si se iba a dormir temprano la noche anterior – _para que ellos pudieran dedicarse a sus propias actividades navideñas_ – por la mañana habría muchos regalos para ella debajo del arbolito.

Y Dana Sterling había cumplido con su parte del trato… era hora de que sus padres cumplieran con la suya.

Después de dedicarle a su hija toda la mañana, después de abrir todos sus regalos y de tomarse mil fotografías familiares, Max tuvo la encomienda de terminar de preparar los últimos detalles para la comida de Navidad que tendrían con sus amigos (que no tardarían en llegar) mientras que Miriya bañaba y vestía a su pequeña berrinchuda que lo único que quería era seguir jugando con sus juguetes nuevos.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando – puntual como siempre – Kelly Hickson hizo su aparición en la residencia Sterling con su inseparable Enkei. Casi fue como si llegara la caballería, pues Max y Miriya pudieron ir a prepararse para recibir a sus amigos sin tener que preocuparse por su pequeña _aprendiz de terrorista._

Eran casi las 12 del día cuando el feliz matrimonio Sterling apareció en la sala de su casa, ataviado con sus mejores ropas navideñas y con enormes sonrisas en los labios… sonrisas que por otro lado le dieron mucho en que pensar a la teniente Hickson. Aunque, trabajando con los H2 Kelly ya estaba curada de espanto. Sabía lo que esas sonrisas significaban y ella misma se sentía feliz de saber y de comprobar que sus amigos se amaban de aquella manera. Tanto los Hunter-Hayes como los Sterling.

- ¡Casi una hora de retraso! – Miriya protestó. - ¿Qué les pasa a Rick y a Lisa que nunca pueden llegar a tiempo? ¡No se molesten en responder! Yo sé lo que les pasa…

- ¡Vamos amor! – Max trataba de calmarla. – Es navidad, seguro que anoche se desvelaron y hoy decidieron levantarse algo más tarde. Es perfectamente comprensible y además se merecen algo de descanso.

- ¿De descanso? Maximilian, te aseguro que lo que menos están haciendo esos dos es descansar. – Miriya intentó sonar ofendida, pero la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en sus labios la traicionó por completo.

Mientras Max y Miriya entraban a la cocina para seguir preparando la comida navideña y Dana y Enkei jugaban cerca del arbolito de navidad, Kelly se puso de pie y fue a asomarse a la ventana de la sala de la casa.

Justo en ese momento un automóvil Fiat de color oscuro se detuvo frente a la casa de los Sterling y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Kelly Hickson al darse cuenta de quienes habían llegado.

- ¡Los Azueta están aquí! – Canturreó alegremente la joven teniente, mientras brincaba hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- ¡Hasta los Azueta llegaron primero que los H2! - Miriya protestó desde la cocina.

- Me imagino que querrán llegar al final para hacer una entrada triunfal.

- ¡_Triunfal_ voy a quedar yo cuando les diga unas cuantas verdades a ese par de insolentes, impuntuales, irresponsables! – Miriya seguía vociferando mientras iba a la puerta detrás de Kelly, pero de pronto y sin que siquiera tuviera que tomar aire, su tono de voz cambió. - ¡Buenos días, comodoro Azueta! ¡Nick Azueta! ¡Bienvenidos… adelante por favor!

Kelly miró a Max y él se encogió de hombros e hizo una cara de resignación.

- ¿Bipolar? – Preguntó inocentemente el piloto.

Kelly se encogió de hombros y los dos sonrieron ante aquel episodio tan típicamente _Miriyesco_ que acababan de presenciar.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – Ya Nick Azueta se había acercado a saludarlos efusivamente. - ¡Capitán Sterling… teniente Hickson!

- Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Max. – El piloto as de la UNSAF respondió con una sonrisa. – Veo que trajeron provisiones.

- Sí, bueno… un pastel de frutas secas. – Nick le entregó el envoltorio a su anfitrión.

- Pues adelante y pónganse cómodos por favor. – Max se dirigió a la cocina.

- Y feliz navidad a ti también, Nick. – Kelly le sonrió a su amigo, quien en ese momento estaba distraído acariciando la cabeza peluda de Enkei que se había acercado a saludar.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fiesta de nochebuena? – El marino preguntó interesado.

- Más o menos… - Kelly respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a tomar asiento en la sala frente al arbolito. – La cena estuvo bien, pero después los chicos quisieron salir… casi todos iban en pareja y yo la verdad no me divierto demasiado yendo a bailar a una discoteca. Volví a casa temprano en realidad.

- Hubieras llegado a casa de mi padre, Kel. – Nick se sentó a su lado. – Yo pasé una linda velada con él, pero se fue a dormir temprano y también pasé el resto de la noche por ahí, matando el tiempo…

- Sí, yo también…

- Viendo algunas películas… - Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír.

- Bueno, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Además tenía que sacar ventaja de mi regalo de navidad. ¡Gracias Kelly! Lo digo en serio.

- Aw, de nada… ¿Le gustaron sus regalos a tu padre? – Kelly miró al comodoro que en esos momentos estaba totalmente concentrado en alguna conversación importante con Max.

- ¡Le encantaron! – Nick sonrió emocionado. – También eso tengo que agradecerte. De no ser por ti yo no hubiera sabido ni qué regalarle ni donde conseguirle los regalos. ¡Eres buena, Hickson!

- ¡Sí, lo soy! – Kelly se dio aires de suficiencia.

- ¡Y veo que estás usando el regalo que te di! – Nick sonrió emocionado al notar la sudadera roja que su amiga llevaba puesta.

- Sí, bueno… quería que vieras que sí lo voy a usar. Oye, ¿y qué película viste anoche entonces?

Mientras los dos jóvenes se perdían en su conversación, en la calle nevada fuera de la casa de los Sterling, una inconfundible camioneta negra se detenía después de un corto viaje desde la Casa del Almirantazgo. Rick apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para después moverse levemente hasta una posición que le permitiera mirar a Lisa de frente. Ella le sonrió y él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Estás lista para enfrentar a esa jauría de lobos que tenemos por amigos?

- No seas malo, Rick… lo que pasa es que ellos son un poco… efusivos, eso es todo.

- ¿Efusivos? – Rick se rió. – Explosivos sería un término más correcto… bueno, yo estoy listo si tú lo estás.

- Yo—estoy un poco nerviosa. No sé por qué, no hay razón para estarlo, pero… - Lisa se rió suavemente.

- Yo también, amor… nervioso pero muy emocionado… ¡Oh Lisa, te amo!

Rick se acercó a Lisa y la besó de lleno en los labios sin que mediara advertencia alguna. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió contra los labios de su esposo cuando sintió aquel beso tan tierno y tan dulce.

- Bien… vamos.

El general Hunter se bajó de su camioneta y le dio la media vuelta para ir a abrir la portezuela del lado de Lisa. Galantemente la ayudó a bajar, aprovechando para darle otro besito y un abrazo cuando ella estuvo en el piso. Los dos fueron a abrir la portezuela trasera de la camioneta y a sacar varias bolsas llenas de regalos para sus amigos.

Fue Enkei quien alertó a los Sterling y a sus invitados de que los Hunter-Hayes habían finalmente llegado. El perrito estaba parado de manos en la ventana de la sala, ladrando con gran emoción y moviendo alegremente la cola. Eso hizo que Max se dirigiera a abrir la puerta de la casa solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un Rick Hunter que le apuntaba con el dedo directamente al rostro, en un gesto que hacía obvio el hecho de que había estado a punto de tocar el timbre.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Max los saludó alegremente. - ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Ya era hora! – Miriya apareció al lado de su esposo. - ¡Una hora de retraso! ¡UNA HORA! Eso es demasiado incluso para ustedes… ¿Estaban demasiado ocupados esta mañana o amanecieron cansados después de su _nochebuena?_ ¿Eh?

- Opción C, - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – ¡Todas las anteriores!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Miriya elevó las manos al cielo. - ¡Llegar tarde a mi comida de navidad! Eso es francamente impensable… voy a tener que considerar seriamente la invitación para el siguiente año.

Max ya había tomado las bolsas que Lisa llevaba cargando y había ido con Rick a dejarlas debajo del arbolito. El general Hunter sonreía entre divertido y resignado con las reacciones de Miriya.

- Ya sabes como se pone cuando prepara alguna celebración. – Max se disculpó por su esposa.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Aún recuerdo mi boda. – Rick se rió.

La mirada del piloto se desvió hacia Lisa que en esos momentos estaba conversando animadamente con Miriya y con el comodoro Azueta, mientras que Kelly y Nick observaban la escena desde el sofá en el que estaban instalados. Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en los labios de Rick, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

- Andas enamorado, Hunter. – Max le dio un empujón amistoso con el hombro.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Bien, supongo que pasaron una hermosa nochebuena juntos.

- ¡Ni te imaginas, Max! Realmente no te lo imaginas…

En ese momento Lisa buscó a su esposo con la mirada y cuando lo encontró una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en sus labios. Rick comenzó a caminar hacia ella y extendió la mano para tomar la que Lisa le ofrecía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y el piloto no perdió la oportunidad para besarla suavemente en la mejilla en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Rick! – El comodoro Azueta saludó a su amigo.

- Para ti también, Azueta… me alegra mucho que hayan venido. – Respondió sinceramente Rick.

- ¡Realmente te luciste con ese regalo! – Miriya exclamó, sin poder apartar los ojos del pendiente de colibrí que Lisa llevaba puesto. - ¡Es hermoso!

- Lo que importa es que le haya gustado a Lisa. – Rick se acercó a ella para frotar juguetonamente su nariz contra la mejilla de su esposa.

Ella se rió y levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rick que tampoco podía dejar de reír suavemente. Lisa movió un poco su cabeza para darle un besito rápido y suave al piloto en los labios.

- ¡Hoy de verdad que se están pasando de almíbar! – Miriya suspiró resignada.

Los ojos del general Hunter y los de la almirante Hayes se encontraron y sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios. De ese tipo de sonrisas que hacían obvio el hecho de que ellos hablaban su propio idioma y que en ese momento se estaban comunicando algo que nadie más podía entender. El piloto pasó su brazo por alrededor de los hombros de su esposa y ella se abrazó a él, acurrucándose contra su costado.

- La verdad es que hay algo—hay algo que queremos decirles. – Rick no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios mientras miraba a Lisa.

- No me digan que solo vinieron a traer los regalos y que van a irse a seguir sus propias celebraciones. – Miriya se plantó frente a ellos desafiante y colocó sus puños cerrados en sus caderas. - ¡Max y yo pasamos horas y horas en la cocina! Así que nadie sale de aquí hasta que todas las ollas, cazuelas y refractarios estén limpios, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Amor! – Max fue a abrazar a su esposa. – Estoy seguro de que nadie va a ir a ningún lado…

- Yo no sé, Max… con este par yo ya no sé nada.

- Bien… - El comodoro Azueta intentó volver al cause original de la conversación. - ¿Qué nos querían decir entonces, Rick?

- Bueno…

El piloto miró a su esposa y ella le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Rick no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarla en la sien antes de mirar de frente a sus amigos. Lisa parecía conforme y feliz de que fuera Rick el portador de las buenas noticias.

- Ayer Lisa y yo—bueno… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. - ¡Dios, tenías razón! Es difícil decir esto… - El piloto se rió y le dio un besito a su esposa en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Y te quejabas de mí, piloto! – Ella le replicó cariñosamente y le plantó un beso suave y prometedor en los labios.

Sus amigos sonrieron, percatándose de que Miriya tenía razón en su comentario. Aquel día Rick y Lisa parecían destilar miel… y tratándose de ellos eso ya era mucho decir.

- Bien, entonces simplemente lo diré sin hacerla de emoción. – Rick tomó aire en sus pulmones y enseguida disparó: - Chicos… Lisa y yo vamos a tener un bebé… - Y su sonrisa se hizo aún más enorme y radiante cuando terminó aquella frase con cuatro palabras que sonaron suaves y muy sentidas. – Vamos a ser padres.

La sorpresa de todos los ahí reunidos fue patente. Todos los miraban boquiabiertos y con ojos desorbitados. Parecía que el tiempo de pronto se había detenido en esa pequeña casa del barrio militar y que todos sus habitantes misteriosamente habían quedado congelados por la nevada que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

Incluso Dana y Enkei, que hasta entonces habían estado jugando cerca del arbolito de navidad, se quedaron quietos al percatarse del silencio que de pronto reinaba en aquel sitio que tan bullicioso había sido hasta hacía unos segundos.

Fue Nick Azueta, quizás por ser el menos familiarizado con Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes y su tormentosa historia de amor, quien fue el primero en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde los dos militares esperaban ansiosos por la reacción de sus amigos.

- ¡Pues muchas felicidades a ambos! – Nick estrechó la mano de Rick y después la de Lisa.

- ¿Van a tener un—? – Kelly sacudió la cabeza, como para salir de su estupor y una sonrisa radiante comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios. - ¡Un bebé! _¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ DE LOS H2! _– Finalmente Kelly explotó.

Y el pandemonium se desató en aquella pequeña sala de la _cajita de fósforos_ de los Sterling. Ni Lisa ni Rick supieron exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido, pero de pronto los dos se vieron separados y todo el mundo comenzó a abrazarlos, a felicitarlos y a prodigarles todo tipo de muestras de cariño.

Los Azueta optaron por hacerse a un lado mientras contemplaban aquella escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nick miró a su padre y se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece que todos están contentos con la noticia.

- Así me lo parece, hijo. – Azueta le puso la mano en el hombro a su vástago. – La verdad es que hacía tiempo que todos esperaban una noticia de este tipo. ¡Rick y Lisa deben de estar felices!

- Te aseguro que lo están, padre. ¡Solo hay que verles los rostros! Esta es una noticia grande para todos en la UN Spacy y en la UNSAF, ¿no? ¡Es una noticia grande para todas las Fuerzas de Defensa!

Un gesto de preocupación apareció momentáneamente en el rostro del comodoro Azueta, pero fue algo efímero y fugaz que desapareció en el momento en que vio que Lisa había quedado libre de los brazos de Kelly y Miriya y se acercó a felicitarla con gran formalidad.

- Almirante Hayes, es una noticia extraordinaria. Estoy muy feliz por usted y por el general Hunter. Un hijo siempre es una bendición en la vida y si hay una pareja que merece todas las bendiciones que el Cielo pueda derramar sobre ella, esos definitivamente son ustedes… ¡Mis mejores deseos, almirante!

- Muchas gracias, comodoro Azueta. – Lisa tomó la mano que el buen hombre le extendía. – Realmente le agradezco sus palabras.

- ¡Ya te habías tardado, viejo! – Max le golpeó la espalda a su amigo. – Ya decía yo que tan mala puntería no podías tener.

- ¡Max! – Rick le lanzó una mirada precautoria.

- ¡Es en serio, Rick! Ya hacía rato que todos esperábamos esta noticia… ¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?

- ¿Cómo me siento? – Rick miró a Lisa, quien una vez más estaba siendo acaparada por Miriya y Kelly, quienes no dejaban de reír, de aplaudir y literalmente de rebotar en torno a su esposa. - ¡Me siento en las nubes, Max! Yo… no te lo podría explicar… aunque no creo que tenga que hacerlo, tú ya pasaste por esto.

- ¡Y créeme hermano, te espera la aventura de tu vida!

- Un bebé… un hijo de Lisa y mío. – Rick se rió y sacudió la cabeza. – Es que—es que todavía me parece tan increíble… no sé… es un misterio, es magia…

- Lo es… - Max le pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros a su amigo. - ¿Y cuándo sucedió? ¿Para cuando vamos a tener a nuestro sobrinito con nosotros?

Rick le sonrió a Max, feliz ante la idea de que su mejor amigo ya estuviera adoptando a su bebé como sobrino. Aunque aquello no era extraño en realidad, dada la relación tan fraternal y estrecha que existía entre ellos. Rick no mentía cuando llamaba a Max su hermano, porque en realidad lo era.

- Bueno, todavía no sé mucho. Tenemos una cita con la doctora Mikhailova pasado mañana y ya veremos esos detalles entonces. Lisa piensa que ocurrió antes de que saliera a su viaje espacial y cree que el bebé va a nacer para agosto.

- ¡_Papá en entrenamiento_! – Max se rió cuando se dio cuenta de la camiseta que Rick usaba debajo de su chaqueta de aviador. - ¡Parece que ya estás bien preparado y equipado para lo que viene!

- ¿No es increíble? – Rick le mostró la camiseta a su amigo. – Lisa me la regaló ayer que me dio la noticia…

- ¡Estás feliz, hermano!

- ¡Lo estoy! – Rick suspiró. – Créeme que lo estoy… y pensar que tenía tanto miedo, que pensaba que Lisa podría estar enferma, que ella-- ¡No, olvídalo! – El piloto sacudió su cabeza para exorcizar esos pensamientos. – Todo está bien, Max… ¡Y estoy tan feliz!

- Disfrútalo Rick… disfruta cada etapa del embarazo de Lisa. No te pierdas nada, jefe.

- ¡Voy a estar ahí a cada momento, Max! El año pasado tuve que ausentarme mucho tiempo pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir… te lo juro, hermano, si tengo que renunciar al trabajo para quedarme con Lisa, lo haré. Un militar sabe que hay prioridades en la vida y en estos momentos mi única prioridad son mi esposa y—y mi bebé.

Rick se rió suavemente, como si todavía no pudiera creer aquello o como si aquella palabrita le causara gracia. Iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de que él digiriera y procesara la idea de que iba a ser padre.

- ¡Entonces hay que festejar! – La voz de Miriya hizo que todos los demás callaran. - ¡Hoy es un día de mucha alegría! Vamos a comer y a comer hasta que ya no podamos más… sobre todo tú, Lisa. Ahora tú estarás comiendo por dos y más vale que te alimentemos bien. ¡Además hay mucha comida!

- ¡Y volvemos a la comida! – Rick se rió.

- Mi esposa es feliz alimentando gente, Rick. Tú lo sabes.

- Mientras no haya sido ella la chef detrás de este festival culinario…

- No te preocupes, jefe… yo me encargué de todo.

- Ah bueno, en ese caso…

Rick se acercó a Lisa y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de su piloto y se dejó consentir por él. Antes de que _los tortolitos_, como Miriya los había llamado, volvieran a perderse en su pequeño mundito, la Meltrán ya estaba arriando a todos hacia el comedor, en donde el gran festín navideño de los Sterling estaba por comenzar… y ahora que la celebración iba por partida doble, aquella fiesta debía prolongarse hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. La comida no escasearía, eso era seguro.

Y en efecto, la celebración se extendió por horas. El feliz grupo de amigos comió hasta saciarse entre risas, bromas, conversaciones que giraban en torno a las buenas noticias recibidas y miles de felicitaciones para los felices padres que se sentían henchidos de orgullo y realmente conmovidos por la recepción que la noticia había tenido entre sus amigos.

Después de la comida vino el intercambio de regalos… y apenas habían concluido con esa importante ceremonia, Miriya anunció que los postres venían en camino, acompañados con todo tipo de bebidas frías y calientes.

Fue en una escapada que la almirante Lisa Hayes se dio a la cocina, para buscar un poco de agua mineral, que se topó ahí con el comodoro Azueta que se ocupaba en prepararse un té caliente en la barra de la diminuta cocina de los Sterling.

- Cuando Miriya dijo que iban a cocinar para un ejército, no pensé que se lo fueran a tomar tan en serio. – Lisa comentó con una risita.

- Sí, es verdad. – Azueta le sonrió. – Yo les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes el que nos hayan invitado a esta reunión, almirante.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, comodoro! Aunque sé que usted no es particularmente amigo de este tipo de actividades… es decir, fiestas y todo eso.

- A veces es bueno compartir algo de tiempo con los amigos. – Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Además quiero volver a felicitarla por esa noticia tan maravillosa con la que nos alegró la navidad a todos. Como le dije antes, un hijo siempre es una bendición.

- Sí, así lo siento yo también, comodoro. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, se llevó su mano a su abdomen. - ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

- Debe estarlo, almirante… usted y el general Hunter serán unos padres extraordinarios, de eso no tengo la menor duda. – Azueta sonrió y la miró de soslayo. – Sé que su padre, el almirante Hayes hubiera estado feliz con una noticia como esta.

- ¿Usted lo cree, comodoro? – La sonrisa que Lisa tenía en el rostro se hizo más radiante al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Estoy seguro de ello, Lisa! Su padre siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de usted, de sus logros, de todo… siempre me hablaba mucho de su hija mientras servimos juntos allá en el Rim Pac. Usted siempre fue su orgullo y su alegría más grande, almirante. Donald Hayes siempre la amó con ternura y con un enorme cariño paterno. Es una lástima que a veces fuera tan parco al demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Tenía ideas muy arraigadas sobre el comportamiento que uno debería de mantener como militar. – Lisa asintió con una sonrisa triste. – Mi padre siempre fue muy apegado a la etiqueta y a los protocolos… él decía que los militares no debíamos mostrar emociones.

- Quizás el error que a veces comentemos como militares es que perdemos de vista los límites entre nuestra vida profesional y nuestra vida militar.

- Sí, me imagino que así es, comodoro. ¿Sabe algo? Mi padre siempre fue un hombre cariñoso y tierno conmigo… pero las cosas parecieron cambiar entre nosotros cuando yo entré a la Academia. Supongo que entonces dejó de verme como una hija y comenzó a verme como una militar a la que había que tratar con el formalismo correspondiente.

- Una oficial militar de la que siempre se sintió orgulloso. – Azueta sonrió. – Yo le puedo decir que es difícil ser padre y militar… sobre todo cuando uno llega a ser el superior de su propio hijo. Es difícil equilibrar las cosas para darle espacio de crecer a nuestros hijos lejos de la sombra paterna. Entiendo lo que Donald sentía con usted pero, ¡Créame, Lisa, usted siempre fue el orgullo y la alegría del viejo almirante!

- Gracias comodoro… - Lisa bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que de pronto habían anegado sus ojos. – Sus palabras significan mucho para mí… no tiene idea de lo mucho que le agradezco que me diga todas estas cosas.

- Es la verdad, almirante. – Azueta se permitió romper un poco su propio protocolo militar para posar su mano sobre el hombro de Lisa en un gesto cariñoso. – Yo conocí bien a su padre… serví bajo su mando durante muchos años… y sé que si algo movía a Donald y lo motivaba, era ese amor y ese orgullo que sentía por su hija.

El comodoro sonrió levemente y un inconfundible dejo de orgullo apareció en sus ojos claros y tristes.

- Yo he tenido la invaluable oportunidad de trabajar con usted ahora y es un orgullo para mi servir bajo el mando de la heredera del almirantazgo de Donald Hayes… pero he comprobado que él tenía razón al estar tan orgulloso de su hija… y donde quiera que el buen Hayes esté, sé que en estos momentos está feliz al ver todo lo que usted ha logrado, lo lejos que ha llegado y—y bueno, ahora esta noticia.

Lisa levantó la mirada, ya sin preocuparse de que el comodoro Azueta pudiera ver sus ojos húmedos. A la almirante Hayes la sorprendió un poco encontrarse con la sonrisa franca, cálida y sincera del comodoro Azueta, un hombre que rara vez se daba la oportunidad de sonreír. Ella reciprocó aquella sonrisa y en un arranque de agradecimiento se acercó al comodoro para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Gracias comodoro Azueta! Gracias de verdad…

El curtido militar se quedó momentáneamente congelado. Aquella reacción de Lisa lo había tomado por sorpresa y de pronto no supo como reaccionar. Finalmente lo único que atinó a hacer fue regresar torpemente ese sincero abrazo que ella le estaba dando y sonreírle cuando los dos se separaron.

- De nada, almirante.

- Usted conoció bien a mi padre. – Lisa comentó mientras los dos tomaban sus respectivas bebidas y volvían a la sala con el resto de sus amigos. - ¿Cree que algún día pueda contarme algo sobre él? No sé… de cuando ustedes sirvieron juntos en el Pacífico.

- ¡Cuando quiera, almirante! Ya le dará la oportunidad a ese viejo de pasear por la calle de la memoria…

Lisa le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero ya no hubo más comentarios entre ellos pues apenas Rick vio aparecer a Lisa en la sala, se movió un poco en el sofá donde estaba para hacer lugar para ella. La almirante no se hizo del rogar, fue a sentarse al lado de su piloto y lo saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla que él respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Imaginen nada más la locura que se va a desatar en la base cuando todos se enteren de la noticia! – Miriya estaba hablando, siguiendo con una conversación que a Lisa no le costó trabajo comprender. - ¡Todos van a estar felices por ustedes!

- Sí, supongo que a muchas personas les alegrará la noticia. – Rick sonrió y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a manejarlo? – Kelly quiso saber. – Me imagino que se enviará una nota informativa a Comunicación Social… ¿O es algo más personal? Se supone que tendrás un permiso por maternidad, ¿no es así, Lisa? Entonces también habrá que avisarle al gobierno… ¿O qué haremos? Nunca hemos tenido una situación así y yo no sé que se tiene que hacer.

- Si me permiten. – El comodoro Azueta habló, antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo. – Hay algo que a mi me gustaría expresar y espero que mi opinión sea válida.

- ¡Adelante, comodoro! – Rick le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que podía externar sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… - La voz siempre formal de Azueta sonó grave y la mirada que les dirigió a Rick y Lisa hizo aún más notorio el hecho de que estaba habando muy en serio y que lo que tenía que decir era importante. – Salvo su mejor opinión, yo preferiría que esta noticia quedara entre nosotros por ahora.

- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber Miriya. - ¡Tener un bebé es algo hermoso y yo creo que todos deben de estar felices por Lisa y Rick!

- Yo comparto su opinión, capitán Parino-Sterling. – Azueta asintió. – Pero me parece algo prematuro hacer un anuncio oficial del embarazo de la almirante Hayes-Hunter. No quiero parecer ave de mal agüero, pero a como están las cosas yo preferiría retrasar ese anuncio tanto como fuera posible… hasta que ya la evidencia sea demasiado obvia y no podamos seguir escondiendo el hecho de que la almirante está embarazada.

- ¿Algún motivo en particular, comodoro? – Rick preguntó, dándole además el beneficio de la duda a su colega y amigo.

- Motivos de seguridad, general. – Azueta respondió impasible. – Sabemos que la pacificación de los Zentraedis aún no es un hecho consumado… los avances han sido grandes, pero yo no me confío del todo aún. Y por otro lado los grupos opositores al gobierno se están moviendo… las elecciones vendrán pronto y la situación con la UN Spacy y la UNSAF estará en la mesa…

El comodoro hizo una pausa para permitir que sus jóvenes colegas pudieran procesar la información que él les estaba proporcionando. Después de unos segundos continuó:

- Yo no quiero arriesgar a la almirante Hayes presentándola como un blanco fácil… y no quiero que me malinterpreten. No estoy siendo misógino ni chauvinista, pero es un hecho que una mujer embarazada, sobre todo una que ostenta un rango tan alto en las fuerzas de defensa y que es una figura pública tan reconocible, sería un blanco perfecto para esa escoria… pongámoslo en términos simples, en su estado actual usted vale el dos por uno, almirante.

- El comodoro Azueta tiene razón. – Rick aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado. – Hay un viejo dicho que dice _piensa mal y acertarás_ y en este caso yo no pienso tomar ningún riesgo innecesario… ni contigo ni con nuestro bebé, Lisa.

- ¿Y qué sugieren entonces? – La almirante quiso saber.

- Esperar un tiempo antes de dar la noticia. – Azueta puntualizó. – Que se mantenga todo en máximo secreto hasta entonces… y que antes de hacer el anuncio público de su embarazo ya tengamos montados todos los dispositivitos de seguridad necesarios para proteger su persona, almirante Hayes.

- ¡Y así se hará! – Rick remarcó categóricamente.

Lisa pasó su mirada del comodoro Azueta a Rick y después miró a sus amigos que la observaban expectantes. En cualquier otro momento ella se hubiera ofendido de que esos dos hombres estuvieran ahí, tomando decisiones sobre su persona sin siquiera consultarla. _En cualquier otro momento_, pero no en ese.

Lisa comprendía que Rick estaba preocupado por ella y por su seguridad y sabía que el comodoro Azueta era un hombre completamente comprometido con su labor y con su causa. Podía confiar en ellos… podía confiar en los Sterling, podía confiar en Kelly… podía confiar en sus médicos que, fuera de su grupo más cercano de amigos y colaboradores, eran los únicos que sabían de su embarazo.

Y en esos momentos lo que más le importaba, lo único que le importaba, era la seguridad y el bienestar de esa nueva vida que se estaba gestando en sus entrañas. En esos momentos su seguridad personal era prioritaria, no por ella, sino por ese hijo que llevaba en su vientre… ese pedacito de vida que era un testimonio del milagro del amor.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Lisa aceptó. – Pero me parece que estos asuntos hay que tratarlos en la oficina, caballeros.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Miriya refunfuñó. – Si ya no vamos a poder compartir el chisme con todo el mundo, por lo menos tengan la decencia de no convertir mi fiesta de navidad en una junta de trabajo.

- Petición ha lugar. – Azueta asintió con una media sonrisa.

- Entonces… - Miriya se puso de pie. - ¿Quién quiere probar mi postre helado?

Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó escuchar en la sala. Miriya se dirigió a la cocina seguida muy de cerca por Max, quien había estado detrás de ella todo el día en prevención de que algún accidente doméstico pudiera ocurrir.

Rick y Lisa aprovecharon aquel interludio para acurrucarse uno con el otro, sonreírse y besarse suavemente. Pero en ese momento Dana se acercó a sus tíos y Lisa la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo mientras la pequeña le mostraba uno de sus juguetes nuevos a su tía favorita.

El general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta sonrieron ante aquella imagen. Los dos continuaron una conversación que habían comenzado hacía rato, pero que habían interrumpido una y otra vez. Conversación que básicamente versaba sobre viejos aviones de combate y batallas aéreas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Frente a ellos y observando aquellas imágenes tan navideñas y familiares que se estaban desarrollando en la casa de los Sterling, el joven teniente Azueta se inclinó sobre sí mismo en el sofá en donde estaba sentado y con un movimiento de su dedo le indicó a Kelly que se acercara.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Kelly, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?

- Claro…

La teniente Hickson miró a su alrededor y sin más explicaciones tomó a Nick por la muñeca y lo condujo hasta un rincón apartado de la casa: el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios. Aquel sitio estaba semioscuro y solo iluminado por la luz que llegaba desde la sala. Era un lugar privado y silencioso… y bastante estrecho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nick?

- Yo… - El marino miró a su alrededor, casi como si temiera que alguien los estuviera escuchando y después miró a su amiga. – No sé… en realidad no sé.

Nick se encogió de hombros y Kelly levantó una ceja, sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que él estaba tratando de decir o porque los dos habían terminado en ese sitio.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Nick?

- ¡No! – Respondió él a la defensiva. – No, no es eso… es solo que me siento algo fuera de lugar, eso es todo… de una u otra manera todos ustedes se conocen y son familia… y bueno, mi padre trabaja con ustedes, él ya los conoce y está al tanto de las situaciones de cada uno. Yo admito que me he sentido como un intruso toda la noche. Y ahora, con esta noticia del embarazo de la almirante Hayes…

- ¡Es fantástico! – Kelly sonrió emocionada, pero de inmediato su expresión facial cambió. - ¡Pero escúchame Nicolás Azueta! Tú no estás fuera de lugar. Sé que es difícil estar en un lugar donde no conoces a las personas y no sabes que hacer o que decir pero… pero tu padre está aquí… yo estoy aquí… y somos amigos, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco… es solo que me siento algo… bueno, no sé. ¿Qué tal si mi presencia le molesta a la almirante o al general?

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en el mar! – Nick lloriqueó mientras se recargaba en el muro a sus espaldas y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Sabes algo? A mi me parece que sí. – Kelly le sonrió.

- ¡Gracias Kel! Siempre levantándome los ánimos.

- En serio, Nick… - Kelly se recargó a su lado. – Te entiendo y sé cómo te sientes… en honor a la verdad es así como me sentía anoche en la cena de nochebuena. Es decir, esos chicos son mis amigos desde hace tantos años… pero de pronto siento que hablo un lenguaje diferente al suyo… ¿me comprendes?

- Bueno, por supuesto. – Nick asintió. – Es difícil cuando tus amigos comienzan a formar parejas y tú te quedas a un lado… te sientes como si fueras la tercera rueda. Es incómodo.

- Lo es…

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos. Los dos miraban insistentemente el piso, como si todas las respuestas a todas las dudas existenciales de sus vidas estuvieran escritas ahí, en el suelo de la casa de los Sterling.

- Todavía es temprano. – Kelly murmuró por fin. - ¿Quieres… no sé, quieres ir a algún lado, hacer algo…?

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti? – Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que sea. – Kelly respondió e imitó a su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros también.

- ¿Crees que vayan a estar mucho tiempo más por aquí? – Nick hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia la sala.

- Sí, yo creo que sí… un par de horas más por lo menos.

- Bueno… en ese caso quizás tengamos el tiempo suficiente… - Nick sonrió traviesamente. – Tú sabes, de ir a casa de mi padre y—

- ¡Oh! – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron con emoción contenida. - ¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que tengamos problemas?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué dices?

- Tendríamos que escabullirnos sin que se dieran cuenta.

- No hay problema… no creo que noten nuestra ausencia. Pero ¿qué haremos con Enkei? – Nick palmeó la cabeza del perrito que hacía unos segundos había hecho su aparición en la escena.

- Que venga con nosotros… no creo que nos de lata. Es un perro muy bien educado.

- ¡Excelente! - El teniente Azueta sonrió.

- Este es el plan: yo voy con Enkei a la puerta trasera, tú ve al armario por los abrigos… me encuentras en la cocina y escapamos.

- ¡A sus órdenes, teniente! – Nick se cuadró e hizo un impecable saludo militar.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly lo detuvo. – Una cosa más…

- ¿Sí?

- Me reservo el derecho de elegir la película que vamos a ver.

El marino sonrió y le hizo un guiño a su amiga, dejándole saber sin palabras que él no tenía ningún problema con ello. Enseguida salió con rumbo del armario sigilosamente, cuidando de no ser visto. Kelly se rió y tomó a Enkei por el collar.

- Ven Enkei y no hagas ruido… estamos en una misión encubierta, ¿de acuerdo?

El perrito movió la cola y comenzó a hacer una serie de suaves ruiditos en su garganta. Kelly le rascó las orejas y sonrió.

- A mi también me agrada ese demente… lo voy a extrañar cuando regrese al Argos.

Dos minutos después tres figuras salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa de los Sterling. Las luces del alumbrado público del barrio militar ya estaban encendidas y el viento helado del norte presagiaba una nueva tormenta. Era por eso que a los dos jóvenes militares y a Enkei les urgía llegar sin demora a la casa del comodoro Azueta, situada en la esquina de Acacias y Pedregal, a unas tres cuadras de la casa de los Sterling.

Para todos ellos, aquella estaba resultando ser la navidad más emocionante y más memorable que hubieran pasado alguna vez en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Eran poco más de las 2100 horas cuando los invitados de Max y Miriya decidieron que ya era momento de volver a casa. A pesar de lo maravillosa que aquella navidad había resultado ser la realidad era que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar y dado que el fin de año se les venía encima, había mucho por hacer todavía.

Mientras Miriya y Lisa se despedían en el pasillo, cerca del guardarropas donde habían colocado los abrigos de los visitantes, Max, Rick y Azueta conversaban en la puerta de la casa, justo debajo del farol que alumbraba con luz mortecina esa noche invernal.

- ¡Es increíble que Nicolás haya tenido el descaro de irse sin siquiera despedirse! – Azueta comentaba. – Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue…

- Se escapó con Kelly. – Rick respondió. - ¡Mi prima se ha convertido en una rebelde sin causa!

- O con causa. – Max se encogió de hombros y se ganó una mirada de reproche de sus dos compañeros. Él decidió salir en defensa de los ausentes. - ¡Vamos, no me miren así! Son jóvenes, seguro que ya estaban aburridos de nuestras conversaciones de adultos… querían divertirse un poco. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Siendo totalmente honestos, - Rick opinó. – No somos tan adultos, Max… apenas y somos un par de años más grandes que ellos.

- Hay veces que la edad no se mide en años, hermano, sino en experiencias vividas. – Sentenció filosóficamente Max.

- De todas maneras voy a pedirle a Nicolás que mañana vaya a disculparse con tu esposa, capitán. Uno no puede salir a hurtadillas de esa manera. Ustedes fueron anfitriones muy amables y—

- ¡Tampoco es necesario que se disculpe! – Max levantó las manos. – En serio comodoro, todo está bien… su hijo ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el mar, alejado de la diversión de la ciudad… es lógico que quiera aprovechar sus días libres.

- Sí, tienes razón. –Azueta asintió levemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Tampoco vamos a iniciar una cacería de brujas por esto. ¿Cierto?

- Por lo menos podríamos pretender que estamos enojados con Kelly y divertirnos un rato a sus costillas. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Tu pobre prima! – Max lo reprendió. – En serio Rick, si así vas a tratar a tu bebé…

- ¡Aw…! – El piloto sonrió emocionado. – Cada vez que pienso en eso… - Pero de inmediato su expresión cambió. – Comodoro, hablando de ello… quiero que nos reunamos a la brevedad posible, mañana mismo, para hablar sobre la seguridad de Lisa. Es un asunto prioritario para mí.

- Y para mí también, Rick. – Azueta recuperó su aire grave y formal. – Mañana me parece bien… creo que deberíamos de comenzar a formar un grupo de escoltas que se encargaran de la seguridad de la almirante Hayes. Un grupo de élite con personal altamente entrenado y de nuestra absoluta confianza.

- Me parece una buena idea. – Rick asintió. – Pero necesitaríamos hacer una selección exhaustiva de los candidatos. Quien vaya a tener en sus manos la responsabilidad de la seguridad de mi familia debe de gente a prueba de todo.

- Créeme Rick, ustedes cuentan con la lealtad incondicional de los hombres y mujeres que sirven bajo sus órdenes. Encontraremos a las personas ideales y conformaremos un grupo altamente especializado y comprometido.

- Quiero estar involucrado e informado de todo lo que se haga al respecto, comodoro. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero revisar personalmente los expedientes y me reservo el derecho de hacer la selección final.

- ¡No hay problema, general! Se hará como tú digas.

- Y en otros asuntos, - Max entró a la conversación. – También necesitamos reunirnos para ultimar los detalles del Día de la Remembranza.

- Lo haremos mañana mismo. – Rick asintió. – El 27 voy a dedicarlo a Lisa… vamos a ir al médico y quiero que mi agenda esté limpia ese día. No quiero estar con prisas mientras estoy con ella. Así que si a ustedes les parece bien, mañana podemos encargarnos de todos esos asuntos.

- Si no hay inconveniente, podemos reunirnos a las 1000 horas. – Azueta propuso.

- A las 1000 horas en el Salón Azul. – Rick asintió. – Y citen al coronel Sidar también.

- Ahí estaremos. – Max completó.

- ¡No tienen remedio! – La voz de Miriya llegó hasta ellos. – Siguen hablando de trabajo… ¿es que jamás se cansan?

Los tres hombres bajaron la mirada avergonzados, como si fueran un grupo de colegiales a quienes la maestra hubiera descubierto en medio de una travesura. Lisa sonrió con ternura y se acercó a su esposo, abrazándose a él y dejando que él la recibiera con un beso.

- ¿Listo? – Rick preguntó mientras le acomodaba el cuello del abrigo a Lisa y se aseguraba de que estuviera bien cubierta. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras, amor.

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana. – Miriya se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa mientras Max la abrazaba contra sí para mantenerla caliente en ese clima tan helado. - ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido! Y gracias por los regalos… ¡Feliz navidad!

- ¡Feliz navidad a ti también, Mir! – Lisa se despidió de ella. – Max, comodoro… nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Lisa! Y una vez más, felicidades por la noticia.

- ¡Y que la sigan pasando bien!

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y los dos se dirigieron a su Freelander. El comodoro Azueta fue a abordar su Fiat y mientras lo ponía en marcha y esperaba que el motor se calentara un poco, su mirada se clavó en el general Hunter que, después de ayudar a su esposa a subir a la camioneta, ahora corría hacía el otro lado para entrar a su vehículo. Su mirada después se desvió hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Sterling, en donde la joven pareja se despedía de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano, mientras los dos se abrazaban.

- Bendito amor joven… - Carlos Azueta pensó, mientras ponía su auto en marcha. - ¡La vida es tan bella cuando uno está enamorado! Esa _nave que surca los mares y que empuja el vendaval y que acaricia la espuma de los hombres es la vida; su puerto, la eternidad_.

Azueta recitó esa rima de Becquer y sonrió levemente antes de alejarse por la calle de aquella casa en donde ya Max y Miriya volvían a su íntimo refugio y la Freelander negra de los Hunter-Hayes diera vuelta en la esquina, llevando consigo a una pareja profundamente enamorada… y al fruto de ese amor.

-

* * *

-

La noche era fría. Había estado nevando pero ya había amainado la nevada y ahora solamente el ocasional ruido del viento al filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la Casa del Almirantazgo era el único sonido que alteraba el silencio y la calma de aquella noche tan pacífica y tranquila.

No era muy tarde… apenas pasaba de la media noche. Sin embargo Rick y Lisa se habían retirado temprano a su habitación. Los dos estaban algo cansados y había que levantarse temprano por la mañana. Pero más que solo eso, ambos habían querido aprovechar esos momentos de paz para compartirlos el uno con el otro.

Habían pasado un buen rato metidos debajo de sus cobijas, conversando en voz baja sobre el futuro, sobre lo que ellos soñaban y lo que planeaban ahora que su vida había dado un vuelco tan trascendental como maravilloso. Hacía mucho que ambos soñaban con ser padres. Era un sueño que ambos compartían, aunque no hablaban mucho de eso. Simplemente no habían querido forzar las situaciones y habían preferido esperar y dejar que la vida siguiera su curso.

Y ahora, cuando menos lo habían esperado, el milagro había ocurrido. Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a entender los alcances de ese suceso en sus vidas ni el milagro del amor que había permitido que una nueva vida comenzara a gestarse dentro de Lisa como resultado de ese cariño inmenso, de esa pasión, de ese amor que los unía y que cada día parecía hacerse más profundo y más poderoso entre ellos.

Los vínculos afectivos que se habían formado entre ellos desde el comienzo de la guerra – a pesar de sus altas y bajas – eran fuertes e indestructibles. Eran vínculos que se habían fortalecido y estrechado durante los años que habían pasado juntos y en particular desde que ambos se habían confesado su amor. Pero, por increíble que pudiera parecer, con esa noticia de su paternidad compartida, esos vínculos se habían consolidado a un punto en que ambos sentían que ahora eran indestructibles.

Los dos hablaron durante un buen rato. A ambos les emocionaba saber que esa noticia había sido tan bien recibida por el otro. Estaban felices y simplemente no podían ocultarlo. Habían hablado de mil cosas: habían especulado sobre las fechas probables del nacimiento de su vástago, de acuerdo a los días en los que ellos pensaban que podría haber sido concebido. Aquello los divirtió bastante pues ambos se dieron cuenta, al hacer sus cálculos mentales, que cada vez que estaban juntos simplemente no podían quitarse las manos de encima uno del otro… era uno de los síntomas de su amor.

Habían incluso hablado de los posibles nombres que les gustarían para su bebé. En realidad aquello no fue demasiado difícil de decidir. Hacía tiempo que ambos habían hablado sobre eso y la lista de nombres se reducía a dos: Erin, en honor a la ascendencia irlandesa de Lisa, si el bebé era una niña o bien Alexander, en honor al primer antepasado de Lisa que se había enlistado en el ejército, si el bebé era niño. Rick estaba emocionado y contento al rendirle honor a la familia de Lisa con el nombre que elegirían para su bebé, ya que como él mismo solía decir, si él iba a aportar el apellido, era justo que el nombre viniera de la familia de su mujer.

Durante un buen rato hablaron de los meses siguientes y de todos los cambios que habrían de hacer en su vida. Eran cambios que iban desde aspectos tan prácticos como las adecuaciones que habría que hacer en la casa para que fuera segura para un bebé y los muebles que habrían de comprar, hasta aspectos más idealistas, como por ejemplo la educación que ambos querían darle a su pequeño desde que este naciera.

El ver a Rick tan emocionado con todo aquello hacía que Lisa sintiera ternura por él y un amor profundo… más profundo que nunca. Aquel hombre al que ella amaba demostraba una y otra vez el amor que él sentía por ella y su compromiso, devoción y absoluta adoración por todo lo que ella era y todo lo que ella significaba en su vida.

La ternura que ambos sentían por el otro, aunado al amor tan profundo que esa noche parecía desbordarse en sus corazones los llevaron a lo inevitable. Ambos habían terminado haciendo el amor pero de una manera tan tierna, tan dulce y tan íntima como jamás lo habían hecho antes en su vida. Fue una experiencia nueva, única, especial… ahora la frase "_hacer el amor_" había adquirido para ellos un nuevo significado, uno casi místico y espiritual, pues sabían que su amor era tan poderoso y tan profundo que era capaz de crear vida… algo que ellos hasta entonces solo creían un atributo de la divinidad. Esa noche ambos estaban firmemente convencidos que su amor era divino, no había otra manera de explicarlo o definirlo.

Después de su sesión de amor, había sido Lisa quien primero se había quedado dormida mientras reposaba en el pecho de Rick y él la acariciaba y la besaba con amor… con adoración.

El propio piloto estaba al borde entregarse al mundo de los sueños, pero no quería hacerlo… sin importar el esfuerzo tan grande que tenía que hacer para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero él quería arrancarle unos minutos más a aquella experiencia… a aquella noche mágica.

Contemplar a Lisa durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucada en su pecho después de haber hecho el amor, era lo más cercano que él podía pensar al Paraíso. La respiración suave y acompasada de ella, el latido de su corazón contra el pecho del piloto, la expresión de absoluta paz y felicidad que tenía en el rostro, la manera en como sus labios se curvaban levemente en una incipiente sonrisa que demostraba que aún en sueños ella era feliz… su cuerpo tan tibio y suave, el aroma de su cabello… todo eso hacía enloquecer a Rick Hunter. Lo hacía desfallecer de amor y de ternura. Él podría pasar la vida entera así, contemplando a Lisa dormir a su lado, sintiéndola segura y protegida y sabiéndola suya.

La mano del piloto subía y bajaba suavemente por la espalda de su mujer mientras que él, con la mirada enternecida y nublada tanto por el sueño como por el amor que lo embargaba, admiraba el rostro perfecto de su esposa y se daba el tiempo para acariciar suavemente con sus labios la frente de Lisa, su nariz, sus mejillas, incluso sus labios.

- ¡Eres mi vida, Lisa Hayes! – El piloto susurró cuando sintió que ya no podía estar despierto un segundo más. - ¡Y te amo como no te imaginas! A ti y a nuestro pequeñito.

Rick bajó su mano y la posó suavemente en el vientre de Lisa. Ella se movió un poco y él se quedó perfectamente quieto, no queriendo despertarla. Ella hizo unos soniditos suaves con la garganta y Rick sonrió. La abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaban escapar un suspiro profundo y satisfecho.

- Buenas noches, mi amor… te amo.

Y así el orgulloso y arrogante general de la UNSAF se entregó al sueño, mientras envolvía en su abrazo cariñoso y protector a esas dos personas que eran su mundo entero: su esposa y el hijo que ella llevaba en sus entrañas. Aquella sin duda había sido una navidad bendita en las vidas de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Ni el clima frío, ni el hecho de que al día siguiente hubiera que madrugar, ni siquiera el hecho de que ya fuera casi las 0100 horas habían impedido el que un par de jóvenes acompañados por un perro caminaran campante y apaciblemente por las nevadas calles solitarias del barrio militar.

Después de un maratón de películas de "_Viaje a las Estrellas_" aderezadas con la comida sobrante de la cena de navidad de los Azueta, Nick había decidido acompañar a Kelly a su casa. Hubiera sido fácil tomar prestado el auto de su padre y llevarla en él, pero la casa de la joven teniente estaba apenas a unas 3 cuadras de distancia y los dos decidieron que una buena caminata nocturna no les caería nada mal, sobre todo después de haber pasado tantas horas sentados – literalmente desparramados – en el sofá de la sala de estar del comodoro Azueta.

Mientras caminaban, sin prisas y dándose su tiempo, los dos conversaban alegremente, todavía comentando las películas que habían visto y riéndose de cualquier tontería que el otro dijera.

- Pues hay muchos detalles en esa película de "_Primer Contacto_" en los que jamás había reparado hasta hoy que los mencionaste, Kel.

- Bueno, es una de mis películas favoritas… creo que soy un poco obsesiva cuando se trata de esos detallitos. – Kelly se encogió de hombros.

Nick miró a Kelly y sonrió. Notó como ella se acercaba a él, quizás buscando un poco de calor en esa noche tan helada. Él mismo sentía que estaba congelándose y no tuvo problemas en imitar el gesto de su amiga hasta que los dos iban caminando prácticamente hombro con hombro, sus manos enfundadas en las bolsas de sus abrigos y los cuellos subidos para protegerles un poco del viento invernal.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Kelly quiso saber, notando la expresión de su amigo.

- De nada… - Nick sacó su mano del bolsillo solo para tomar del visor de la gorra de Kelly entre sus manos – esa vieja gorra militar que ella adoraba – y bajársela hasta los ojos.

- ¡Hey! – Kelly protestó. - ¡Tienes agallas, marinero! Ya verás… mi venganza será terrible. Sentirás en carne propia lo que es enfrentarse a una oficial de la UN Spacy.

Nick se rió ya sin intentar ocultarlo y Kelly le lanzó una mirada que era juguetona y asesina a partes iguales.

- ¿Sabes algo, Hickson? Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú… es decir, una chica con la que puedo compartir cosas… no sé, es… es casi como tener un amigo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Un _amigo_? – Kelly respondió indignada. - ¡Vaya que resultaste misógino, Azueta!

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – Se defendió él. – Es decir, generalmente las mujeres son más… no sé… uno tiene que comportarse con ellas como… bueno… - El marinero tenía problemas tratando de explicarse y aquello hizo reír a Kelly.

- Sí, entiendo… hay muchas mujeres que son quizás un poco más mundanas y frívolas que yo. Tuviste suerte, Nick.

- ¡Que modesta!

- Yo solo digo, después de que tantas mujeres deben de haber pasado por tus garras, seguro que alguien como yo te resulta extraña.

- ¡Claro que no! Extraña no… interesante.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly le sonrió.

- Sí, en serio… además ya te dije, yo no soy un mujeriego, Kel. No sé de donde sacas esas ideas, pero yo no soy así. Y en mi defensa tengo que decir que he pasado demasiado tiempo en el mar… no hay muchas oportunidades de conocer chicas por allá, fuera de las que trabajan en el Argos. Pero en realidad yo no…

- Eso no te da derecho a ser misógino, ¿sabes? – Kelly aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo y hacerlo rabiar.

- ¡No lo soy! – Nick refunfuñó. – Además yo crecí entre mujeres… cuando yo era chico mi hermano Pablo y papá estaban siempre lejos y bueno, yo vivía con mi madre y con mi hermana. Eso es, hasta que ella se fue de la casa…

En ese momento iban llegando a casa de Kelly. Sin embargo era obvio que Nick quería seguir hablando y en honor a la verdad, ella quería seguirlo escuchando. Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que decirlo, casi por acuerdo tácito, los dos jóvenes se sentaron el escalón de entrada a la casa mientras que Enkei fue a echarse a sus pies.

- ¿La querías mucho? – Kelly quiso saber.

- Bueno, nos llevábamos muy bien. Siempre fue una hermana cariñosa y considerada conmigo… me ayudaba con la tarea, me llevaba a mis partidos de fútbol o a mis clases de dibujo cuando mamá no podía…

- No sabía que dibujaras.

- Un poco. – Nick sonrió, pero enseguida volvió al tema. – Ella se llevaba bien conmigo… a diferencia de cómo se llevaba con Pablo. Gabriela y mi hermano se la vivían peleando, creo que jamás llegaron a entenderse del todo y mucho menos cuando ella comenzó a participar en esos grupos pacifistas cuando se fue a la universidad.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly parpadeó. – Pero… ella era hija de una familia militar y aún así…

- Sí, aún así. – Nick asintió. – Es irónico que ella que tanto pregonaba la paz y la desmilitarización haya muerto durante la guerra… lo realmente triste es que jamás se haya reconciliado ni con Pablo ni con papá.

- Lo lamento mucho, Nick.

- Yo la quería, era una buena hermana y una mujer muy inteligente, pero… - El marino se encogió de hombros. – Cuando supo que yo iba a entrar a la Academia Naval se enojó muchísimo conmigo… hasta antes de eso seguíamos manteniendo contacto de una u otra forma, a pesar de que ella ya estaba con los pacifistas… nunca faltaba un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto… pero después de eso ya jamás volvió a hablar conmigo…

En un gesto de apoyo, Kelly puso su mano en el cuello de Nick, dándole un apretoncito cariñoso en la nuca. Él la miró y sonrió agradecido.

- Gracias por escucharme, Kelly.

- Ni lo menciones Nick… a todos nos pegó muy duro la guerra. Todos tenemos historias que contar y si entre nosotros no nos apoyamos, ¿entonces en quién?

- Tienes razón… y me gustaría escuchar tu historia alguna vez.

- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. – Kelly sacudió la cabeza.

- No importa, quisiera escucharla… dime, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café mañana después de que salgas de tu turno?

- Bueno… - Kelly sonrió. – Si tú invitas…

- Yo pongo el capital y tú sugieres la cafetería, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Es un trato!

- Entonces ¿a qué horas quieres que pase por ti a la base?

- Salgo a las 1800 horas… si quieres nos vemos en la entrada de la base.

- ¡Hecho! – Nick se puso de pie y ella lo imitó. – En ese caso te veo mañana, Kelly… y muchas gracias por todo… de verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y te agradezco tu amistad.

- Gracias a ti, Nick.

Él le extendió su mano y ella se la estrechó mientras ambos sonreían. Nick la acercó a él de improviso y la abrazó con fuerza, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, pero se repuso rápido y reciprocó el abrazo.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Kelly! La pasé muy bien contigo.

- ¡Feliz navidad para ti también, Nick! Yo también me divertí mucho. Deberíamos de planear otro maratón de películas antes de que te vayas.

- ¡Considéralo un hecho!

Cuando se separaron los dos se sonrieron. El marino acarició la cabecita peluda de Enkei y el perro ladró con alegría mientras movía la cola entusiastamente.

- ¡Feliz navidad a ti también, Enkei! Cuídate mucho de tu ama y nos vemos pronto.

- ¡Hey! – Kelly protestó.

- ¡Buenas noches, Kel! – Nick comenzó a retirarse de ahí. - ¡Y suerte mañana en el trabajo!

- ¡Presumido! – Kelly le respondió, levantando un puño al aire. - ¡Te burlas de mi porque tú vas a quedarte dormido todo el día! ¡Flojo!

- ¡Hay que aprovechar las vacaciones mientras duren! – Nick respondió.

Kelly le sacó la lengua y el marino soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa de vuelta a la casa de su padre. Mientras Kelly abría la puerta de su cajita de fósforos, no podía dejar de reír.

- ¡Está más loco que una cabra! – Le dijo a Enkei. – Pero es un loco lindo, ¿no te parece?

El perrito ladró aprobatoriamente y aquello hizo reír aún más a Kelly, quien ya sin más preámbulos metió a Enkei a la casa y ella misma entró, dispuesta a darse una rápida ducha caliente que la hiciera entrar un poco en calor e irse directamente a la cama después. Le esperaba un largo día y había que descansar un poco.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes había dormido muy bien. Había sido una noche tranquila de descanso reparador y dulces sueños. Pero ahora ella se encontraba en ese limbo entre el despertar y el sueño. Tenía la vaga sensación de que su despertador debía de haber sonado hacía rato, su reloj biológico se lo decía… sin embargo se sentía tan cómoda y tranquila en la cama, que no podía reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para abrir siquiera un ojo y mirar la hora.

De pronto, como si una revelación le hubiera venido de golpe, se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad la había despertado era la dulce sensación de unos labios suaves y tibios que le besaban el rostro con cariño, ternura y casi con devoción. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando sintió esos labios traviesos deslizándose impunemente desde su mejilla hasta su frente, para de ahí bajar por su nariz hasta posarse suavemente en sus labios.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! – La voz del piloto finalmente la hizo abrir los ojos.

- Hmmm… - Ella sonrió amodorrada y estirándose perezosamente. – Con un despertar como este, ya lo creo que son buenos.

- No creerás que iba a dejar que el despertador sonara y te asustara, amor. – Rick se recargó en las almohadas y continuó acariciando a Lisa, con su mano esta vez. – Pensé que es más conveniente un despertar algo más… tranquilo y relajado.

Los ojos de Lisa se entreabrieron y se clavaron el los de Rick. El piloto le sonreía cariñosamente y ella imitó aquel gesto tan tierno, devolviéndole una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor. El general Hunter tomó aquello como una invitación tácita a acercarse a ella y besarla de lleno en los labios. Aquel fue un beso que Lisa Hayes no objetó; antes bien, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Rick y lo atrajo hacia ella, abrazándolo con amor mientras los dos se besaban.

- ¿Cómo está el día de hoy la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo?

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo observó con cariño innegable. – Muy bien… un poco sorprendida de ver que mi pilotito está despierto tan temprano.

- ¡Siempre me despierto primero que tú, Hayes! – Rick le tocó la punta de la nariz.

- ¡No es cierto! – Ella protestó y arrugó la nariz en un gesto que a él le pareció adorable. - ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 0700 horas. – Rick le informó.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Lisa se sentó de golpe. – Tenemos una hora para prepararnos e ir a la base… hay que preparar el desayuno y—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Rick la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla. - ¡No te aceleres, bonita! Mira, el desayuno ya está listo y tu pilotito ya está bañadito y listo para ir a trabajar. Así que puedes desayunar con calma y todavía tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte sin prisas.

- Rick… - Lisa miró la bandeja de comida que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. - ¿Ya te bañaste y hasta tuviste tiempo de preparar el desayuno?

- No fue tan complicado. – El piloto se encogió de hombros y acercó el desayuno. - ¿Quieres queso o mermelada en tu tostada?

- Pues… - Lisa lo meditó unos segundos. – Las dos cosas…

Rick la miró y levantó una ceja, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que decidió corroborarlo.

- ¿Queso y mermelada?

Lisa asintió vigorosamente y sonrió una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras trataba de explicarse ante su esposo.

- No sé porque, pero se me antojó.

- Bien, no lo discuto más. – Rick sonrió divertido. – Es de conocimiento público que a las mujeres embarazadas les dan antojos muy raros… bueno, mientras no comiences a pedirme camarones bañados en salsa de chocolate todo está bien.

- ¡Camarones con chocolate! – Lisa sonrió y entrecerró los ojos golosamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Amenazó Rick con el cuchillo untador que traía en las manos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Lisa hizo ahora un gesto de disgusto. - ¡Que cosas tan asquerosas dices, Rick!

- Pero… - El piloto miró perplejo a su esposa. – Hace un momento dijiste que—

- ¡Olvídalo! Mejor pásame mi pan tostado… ¡Me muero de hambre!

- ¿Sabes? – Rick le comentó, mientras se sentaba a su lado, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. – Estuve leyendo un poco mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Ahora resultaste multi-tareas, amor! – Lisa se rió y le besó la mejilla.

- Algo así… - Rick también se rió. – Estuve leyendo algo sobre el embarazo y todas esas cosas. Y no tienes idea, Lisa… ¡No tienes idea de cómo te voy a cuidar y a consentir!

- ¿Es una amenaza, pilotito?

- ¡Es una amenaza, almirantita!

Los dos se rieron alegremente y aprovecharon ese momento para besarse en los labios antes de regresar a atacar su desayuno. Los dos estaban hambrientos.

- ¿Y cómo amaneció hoy nuestro pequeñito? – Rick colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa, ganandose una sonrisa por parte de ella. – Espero que lo hayamos dejado dormir anoche…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó, pero terminó por reírse y posar suavemente su mano sobre la de su esposo. – Supongo que nuestro hijo está bien… es tan chiquito que todavía no siento nada. Bueno, fuera de las nauseas y mareos de días pasados.

- ¿Y de qué tamaño crees que esté ahora?

- No sé… ya Tanya nos lo dirá mañana.

- ¡Ah sí! Hoy voy a limpiar mi agenda de mañana Lisa… quiero tener todo el tiempo del mundo para nuestra cita con la doctora.

- ¡Gracias, Rick! – Lisa sonrió conmovida. – Pero me imagino que entonces el día de hoy va a estar lleno de trabajo.

- No importa. – Él se acercó para besarla en la mejilla con cariño. – Nada de eso importa, amor… en estos momentos solo tú y nuestro bebé me importan.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer el día de hoy? – Lisa le respondió, sin dejar de acariciar su mano y sin dejar de besarle la mejilla.

- Tengo una reunión operativa con Azueta, Max y Joe. – Rick le informó. – Me imagino que eso nos llevará la mayor parte del día. Por la tarde tengo unas evaluaciones con algunos pilotos en el campo aéreo.

- Dudo mucho que podamos vernos el día de hoy entonces.

- Te estaré llamando al celular… además te prometo que saldremos temprano del trabajo y pasaremos el resto del día juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que usted está lleno de buenas ideas, general Hunter.

Rick sonrió y se acercó a Lisa; colocó su mano en la mejilla de su esposa para acariciarla y al mismo tiempo obligarla a mirarlo de frente. Una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en los labios de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del piloto. Rick se acercó a ella y suavemente la besó en la mejilla. Un beso que se sintió más como una caricia.

- Cualquier cosa por ti, Lisa… ¡Te amo!

Ella no le respondió… al menos no con palabras. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso suave, cargado de ternura y de cariño… un beso que al piloto le supo a miel. Cuando se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos y recargaron su frente el uno en el otro sin dejar de sonreírse.

Y después de ese breve interludio, los dos terminaron de dar cuenta de su desayuno, mientras Rick se ocupaba de contarle a Lisa sobre las cosas que había estado leyendo, sobre los cuidados que deberían de tener y sobre los planes que él tenía en el corto plazo para tratar de que esos meses de embarazo fueran tranquilos, felices y relajados tanto para Lisa como para su bebé.

Después del desayuno y mientras Lisa tomaba una ducha y se uniformaba, Rick se encargó de tender la cama y limpiar la cocina. Aquellas tareas tan cotidianas e incluso tan tediosas le parecían al joven piloto entretenidas mientras pensaba que con ellas estaba ayudando a su esposa.

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 0800 horas cuando Lisa apareció en la sala de la casa, perfectamente uniformada y lista para ir a trabajar. Encontró a su piloto totalmente inmerso en la lectura del manual de paternidad que ella le había regalado en la nochebuena. Cuando Rick la vio aparecer sonrió radiantemente y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Listo?

- ¡Todo listo, amor!

Rick fue hasta el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y tomó de él la gabardina militar de Lisa. Le ayudó a que se la pusiera encima antes de que él mismo buscara la suya. Todavía se dieron un tiempo para arreglarse mutuamente el cuello de sus abrigos y fue entonces cuando Lisa notó aquella mirada de cariño absoluto que Rick le estaba regalando en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé… - Rick se rió y sacudió la cabeza. – No es nada… solo pensaba…

- ¿Y que pensamientos serán los que cruzan por tu cabecita loca esta mañana invernal, piloto? – Lisa remarcó sus palabras dándole un golpecito suave en la cabeza a Rick.

- Pensaba que desde que estamos juntos siempre hay algo que hacer Lisa… siempre tenemos planes a futuro. Cumplimos nuestros proyectos y vamos paso a paso alcanzando nuestros sueños… pero siempre hay algo con lo que podemos soñar… algo que podemos esperar, algo con lo que podemos entusiasmarnos… no sé, bonita… la vida contigo es una hermosa aventura.

- Creo, - Lisa respondió acercándose a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Que en eso estamos de acuerdo, mi cielo. ¡Y esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto!

- Lisa… - Rick la tomó de las manos, sin romper el contacto visual. Era obvio que había algo importante que él quería decirle.

- ¿Sí…?

- Estoy muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre… cada vez que pienso que vamos a tener un bebé simplemente… - Rick no encontraba las palabras para explicarse-. No sé ni que hacer conmigo mismo, amor… es algo grande para mí, algo hermoso.

- Para mi también, Rick… - Lisa se sentía subyugada por esa mirada intensamente azul que le atravesaba el alma.

- Pero hay algo… algo que quisiera que nos prometiéramos mutuamente, Lisa…

- Lo que sea, Rick… lo que sea.

El piloto asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en la frente antes de volver a atrapar su mirada en la de él.

- Quiero que nos prometamos que sin importar lo que venga… sin importar lo mucho que amemos a nuestro bebé y sin importar el tiempo que tengamos que dedicarle… sin importar nada, quiero que siempre tengamos tiempo para nosotros, Lisa… tiempo para ti y para mí.

Lisa no respondió. Tan perdida como estaba en la mirada de Rick, por un momento pareció como si ella no hubiera siquiera escuchado lo que él le había propuesto. Aquello pareció incomodar levemente al piloto, quien de inmediato trató de hacer más clara su declaración.

- Es decir, sé que nuestro hijo va a necesitar de todo nuestro cariño, de todo nuestro cuidado, de todo nuestro tiempo… pero pienso que es importante que siempre tengamos tiempo para nosotros, amor… no sé, no pido mucho. Unos diez minutos antes de ir a dormir, para conversar sobre nuestro día… unas horas un sábado por la noche para salir a cenar… Lisa, te amo demasiado y quiero que siempre, _siempre_ sigamos cultivando nuestro amor…

El piloto guardó silencio, ya sin saber qué más decir o como podría tomar su esposa aquella propuesta. Pero la sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a formarse en los labios de Lisa fue el preludio de aquella explosión de cariño y amor con la que ella se lanzó a los brazos de Rick, abrazándolo estrechamente y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, quien la recibió con cariño y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Así será, Rick! – Lisa susurró en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo. - ¡Siempre tendremos tiempo para nosotros! Te lo prometo…

- Lisa… - Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, piloto… y cuando pienso que ya no es posible amarte más, sales con alguna cosa como esta y—me doy cuenta de que cada día que pasa me enamoro más y más de ti, Rick Hunter.

Rick la separó lentamente de su pecho, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Los dos se sonreían radiantemente y sus ojos parecían resplandecer. El piloto besó las manos de su mujer una y otra vez.

- ¿Entonces es una promesa?

- ¡Es una promesa, piloto!

- Bien… - Rick se rió emocionado. - ¿Y usted recuerda cómo se sellan las promesas entre nosotros, almirante?

La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo más radiante y sus ojos brillaron más intensamente mientras que, sin romper el contacto visual con el general de la UNSAF, se acercó lentamente a él, buscando ávidamente sus labios. Rick se rindió a aquel beso con el que ambos se hacían esa promesa de amor… esa promesa de ellos siempre tendrían tiempo el uno para el otro… de que jamás dejarían de darse motivos para enamorarse el uno del otro día a día.

Cuando se separaron, ya no había nada más que decir. Rick tomó las llaves de su camioneta y le ofreció su mano a Lisa. Ella la tomó y mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, ellos se dieron tiempo de compartir un último beso antes de salir de casa e iniciar un nuevo día.

-

* * *

-

Mientras la almirante Lisa Hayes terminaba de revisar y firmar algunos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, de pie frente al mismo, la teniente Kelly Hickson no podía dejar de observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Totalmente ajena al hecho de que era objeto de la admiración de la joven militar que tenía frente a ella, Lisa imprimió la última firma en el documento que tenía frente a ella y después comenzó a arreglarlos todos para regresarlos a la carpeta azul que estaba sobre su escritorio y regresárselos a Kelly.

- Bien, me parece que eso es todo… - Lisa comentó. - ¿Todavía no tenemos el orden del día para el Día de la Remembranza, Kelly? Creo que eso es lo que nos hace falta revi—

Hasta entonces Lisa clavó su mirada en su asistente y dejó su frase a medias al percatarse de la manera en como ella la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Nada… - La joven teniente sacudió la cabeza. – Rick y el resto de los chicos siguen reunidos en el Salón Azul; me imagino que después de que salgan de su importante reunión a puertas cerradas ya me pasarán el orden del día y otros documentos que tenemos pendientes. Creo que lo que más urge es que envíe estos documentos al departamento legal para que se hagan los nuevos contratos para—

- ¡Kelly! – Lisa la detuvo a media frase y a media acción de recoger la carpeta azul. – No me refería a eso… ¿Por qué esa mirada y esa sonrisa?

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! – Kelly se rió ya sin poder evitarlo. - ¿De qué otra manera podría verte si estoy tan feliz y tan emocionada por ti? Bueno, por ti y por Rick… ¡Van a ser padres, Lisa! Y eso significa que yo—yo voy a ser tía.

Mientras Kelly reía con inocultable emoción y alegría, Lisa decidió que no era momento de ponerse oficial. Además la alegría que la embargaba era demasiada como para pretender mantenerla a raya. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró profundamente mientras que una pequeña sonrisa soñadora aparecía en sus labios.

- ¿No es increíble? – Lisa comentó retóricamente. – Es decir… yo—no sé, es algo tan grande y tan… bueno… ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo, Kelly!

- Me imagino… pero supongo que comenzarás a creerlo cuando comience a aparecer la pancita. ¡Lisa, te vas a ver tan tierna y tan hermosa con tu ropa de maternidad! – Kelly se llevó sus manos al pecho y comenzó a danzar emocionada.

- Todavía falta un tiempo para eso, Kelly.

- Bueno, pero el tiempo vuela. Mañana tienes tu primera revisión prenatal con la doctora Mikhailova a las 0900 horas y tienes tu agenda limpia, almirante. Rick también me pidió que adelantara todos sus compromisos… ¡Que emocionante! ¿Crees que sea niño o niña? ¿Ya han pensado en los nombres que piensan ponerle al bebé? ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar ropita y juguetes para él!

- ¡Kelly, Kelly! – Lisa comenzó a sacudir sus manos, como para atraer la atención de la chica y para detener su retahíla de expresiones de alegría. - ¡Paso a paso, teniente Hickson! ¡Dios! Definitivamente Rick y tú comparten el ADN.

- ¡Por favor, Lisa! No puedes decirme que no me emocione así… ¡Estoy feliz!

- Yo también. – Lisa sonrió. – No sabes cuanto… pero recuerda que por ahora conviene ser discretos respecto a este tema, Kelly.

- ¡Y todo se hará como usted lo ordene, almirante! De hecho, para evitar problemas mañana ya arreglé con Tanya que ustedes entren al hospital militar por la puerta trasera. Dentro de la agenda estoy marcando una revisión de rutina a las instalaciones hospitalarias.

- Bien… gracias Kelly. – Lisa sonrió, siempre sorprendida de la eficiencia de aquella chiquilla que siempre parecía ir un paso delante que ella.

- Ahora, si no hay nada más… quiero llevar estos documentos al jurídico para que los tengan lo más pronto posible. Entre más trabajo logremos sacar antes del fin de año será mejor.

- Puedes retirarte, Kelly…

- Oh… Lisa, yo—quería pedirte permiso…

- ¿De qué?

- De que me permitas salir a las 1800 horas el día de hoy… si no hay problema.

- Kelly, esa es la hora en la que termina tu turno.

- Sí, pero ya sabes que siempre sale algo de último minuto y pues…

- Bien, en ese caso, teniente Hickson le ordeno que se retire a las 1800 horas el día de hoy. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, almirante! – Kelly se cuadró ante ella.

- Bien… ah, y una cosa más… gracias. Por todo, Kelly. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

La teniente Hickson sonrió levemente y se llevó la mano a la sien, saludando a su oficial superior en un saludo mucho más relajado que el anterior antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

- Bueno, que disfrute la compañía de Nick mientras él esté en la ciudad. Creo que hacen una pareja muy linda y parece que se están entendiendo bastante.

Lisa suspiró profundamente y giró en su silla, para quedar de frente al ventanal panorámico que había detrás de ella. El día era gris y la nieve amenazaba con volver a caer sobre Ciudad Macross en cualquier momento. La orgullosa almirante de la UN Spacy sonrió con ternura y su mano bajó hasta posarse sobre su vientre.

- ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo, amorcito! Todavía no puedo creer que existas y que estés creciendo dentro de mí… pero te amo, chiquito… ¡Te amo como no tienes idea!

-

* * *

-

En un salón de juntas cercano a la oficina de la almirante Hayes, el famoso Salón Azul, Rick Hunter miraba hacia la ciudad a través del ventanal mientras escuchaba lo que, a sus espaldas, el comodoro Azueta estaba informándoles a los ahí reunidos.

- Esta mañana recibí toda la documentación necesaria para hacer la transferencia de las naves que con fecha efectiva a partir del primero de enero del 2014 van a pasar a formar parte de la flota de la UN Spacy para uso exclusivo del Almirantazgo y su Estado Mayor.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Rick se dio media vuelta y miró a Azueta. - ¿Entonces ya es un hecho?

- Así es, general… en cuanto los documentos estén firmados y ratificados por la CONAMSE enviaremos a un grupo de pilotos a que traiga las naves a Ciudad Macross. Las naves que nos fueron asignadas son el VC 27 Altair y el VC 33 Cygnus.

- ¡Eso es eficiencia, comodoro! – El coronel Sidar comentó con un silbido de admiración.

- ¡Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy! – Sentenció categóricamente Max Sterling. – El comodoro obviamente se pone a hacer su tarea.

- Gracias capitán. – Azueta agradeció aquello con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. – Al menos ya podremos estar más tranquilos en lo referente a la transportación aérea y espacial de la almirante Hayes… en cuanto me lleguen los documentos ratificados los haré llegar a su oficina, general Hunter. Usted mismo solicitó estar a cargo de la Coordinación General de Transportes Aéreos del Estado Mayor.

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo mismo pienso asignar a los mejores ingenieros para que mantengan esas dos naves siempre trabajando en óptimo estado. Necesitaré que ustedes me hagan algunas recomendaciones. – Rick se dirigió a Max y a Joe.

- ¡Hecho! – El capitán Sterling le sonrió, mientras tomaba nota de aquello.

- ¿Y qué hay en lo referente a la unión de la Stonewell Bellcom y las Industrias Shinnakasu? – El coronel Sidar quiso saber. – Ya sé que los contratos para los nuevos VF4 que van a ser asignados al escuadrón de los abejorros ya están aprobados… pero aún así necesitamos estar seguros de la situación con la que estaremos trabajando dentro de la UNSAF a futuro con esas industrias.

- Hasta donde yo sé la firma de los acuerdos entre las dos empresas se llevará a cabo en estos días. – Rick comentó, yendo a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. – Tengo entendido que legalmente las Industrias Shinsei comenzará a operar con fecha del primero de enero del próximo año.

- Tendremos que darle seguimiento a esa cuestión. – Azueta puntualizó.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio en aquel salón de juntas. Rick observó a sus amigos y colegas. Max y Joe se notaban algo cansados y el general Hunter sonrió, pensando que con niños pequeños en casa ellos tenían una buena excusa. Aquello le causó cierta gracia y ternura pues se pudo imaginar a sí mismo, dentro de unos meses, desvelado por la mañana después de una noche de cambiar pañales y cantarle a un bebé con insomnio.

- Hay otra cosa, señores. – La voz de Azueta trajo a los tres pilotos de vuelta a la realidad. – En unas semanas vamos a tener la visita de unos observadores enviados por la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político del gobierno. Aunque el general Hunter ya está informado y al tanto de la situación, me parece que ustedes deben de estar informados, como jefes de la UNSAF.

- ¿Observadores, eh? – Max se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que vienen a buscar las fallas, los errores y las miserias de la UNSAF y a magnificar cada diminuto traspié que podamos tener.

- ¡Políticos! – Joe Sidar refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos. – Ni hacen ni dejan hacer. ¿Qué demonios quieren con nosotros?

- Se viene la temporada electoral, compañeros. – Rick comentó. – Y ustedes saben que la creación de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF estará en la mesa de debate, sobre todo considerando que los opositores al gobierno de las Naciones Unidas están enarbolando la bandera pacifista. Por eso quiero que todo esté en orden en lo que la UNSAF se refiere… no quiero fallas ni errores. No quiero darles a esos políticos material del que puedan echar mano para desprestigiar nuestro trabajo.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, Rick. – Max respondió. – Tú sabes que todo está en orden en la UNSAF. Que vengan y busquen donde quieran… y si lo necesitan nosotros mismos les ayudamos a levantar las piedras para que busquen ahí abajo… de todas maneras no encontrarán nada con lo cual atacar a nuestras Fuerzas Aéreas Espaciales.

- A menos que vengan y nos siembren algo. – Joe respondió. – Si vienen esos observadores yo no pienso quitarles los ojos de encima.

- Vamos a tener que cerrar filas, caballeros. – Rick opinó. – Y este es un tema importante y prioritario.

- Tan importante y prioritario como el tema de la seguridad de la almirante Hayes, general. – Azueta comentó.

El coronel Joseph Sidar había sido puesto al tanto de la situación de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter al inicio de la reunión. Y él compartía plenamente la opinión expresada por el comodoro Azueta en relación a mantener el embarazo de la almirante como un secreto por todo el tiempo que fuera posible y además cuidar de su seguridad.

- ¿Tiene ya algunos expedientes que podamos revisar, comodoro? – Rick respondió.

- Tengo algunos. – Azueta asintió y señaló hacia una pila de carpetas que tenía frente a él sobre la mesa. – Me gustaría que los revisáramos, general. Quiero darle celeridad al asunto.

- Bien. – Rick miró a sus compañeros pilotos. - ¿Podrían ustedes hacerse cargo de los asuntos relacionados con el Día de la Remembranza?

- ¡No hay problema, Rick! – Max se puso de pie. – De hecho en media hora tengo una práctica con el Escuadrón de Honor.

- Y yo voy a salir a campo a revisar los espacios para las ceremonias. – El coronel Sidar también se puso de pie. – Así que pedimos autorización para retirarnos, general.

- Adelante. – Rick asintió. – Y chicos… gracias por todo.

- No nos lo agradezcas, _papá_. – Joe Sidar le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. – Nosotros ya hemos estado ahí y sabemos por lo que estás pasando.

- ¡Y lo que falta! – Max se rió.

- ¡Y lo que falta! – El coronel Sidar aceptó con una risotada.

Rick comenzó a reír también… aunque una parte de él le decía que Max y Joe estaban hablando en serio y que en realidad _lo que faltaba_ no sería motivo de risa. Pero ¿cómo no reír cuando se sentía tan perfectamente feliz?

- ¡Ya lárguense de aquí! – Rick los corrió con un movimiento de mano. – Antes de que los acuse de desacato y los mande al calabozo.

Los dos pilotos se cuadraron militarmente ante su jefe y salieron de ahí sin más protocolo o ceremonia. El comodoro Azueta, quien había observado la escena con una expresión divertida pero en completo silencio, aclaró su garganta y abrió el primero de los expedientes que tenía sobre el escritorio.

- Teniente Primero Michael Hawkins. – Le explicó al piloto. – Es un hombre de mi absoluta confianza. Era instructor de Defensa Personal en la Academia Militar durante mi gestión. Su expediente es impecable. Actualmente se desempeña como oficial de inteligencia en el comando central del ejército en Ciudad Monumento. Lo recordarás porque participó como oficial de enlace durante la Operación Clarión.

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Yo lo conozco de hace tiempo. – Rick sonrió. – Durante la época de la reconstrucción estuvo trabajando en la división de inteligencia del SDF1. Llevamos a cabo varias misiones conjuntas. Es un buen tipo.

- En ese caso, su expediente pasa a revisión. – Azueta separó la carpeta de las demás. – El siguiente es el teniente Will Bloodworth—

Los dos militares se enfrascaron en aquella preselección de los candidatos a conformar el cuerpo de elite que estaría a cargo de la seguridad de la almirante Lisa Hayes. Afuera la nieve había comenzado a caer, presagiando otro día invernal tormentoso y helado en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Las melancólicas notas de una canción de los años 40's resonaban en el Café Stardust que a esas horas comenzaba a llenarse lenta pero constantemente de jóvenes militares que salían de su turno de trabajo.

Rick Hunter miró su reloj; eran las 1830 horas. Desganadamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo miró. Max notó el gesto que su amigo había hecho al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía noticias de la almirante Hayes y sonrió comprensivo.

- ¡Ya no te estreses, Rick! – Max le dio un empujón amistoso con el hombro. – La pobre Lisa debe de estar demasiado ocupada, con todos los asuntos que se han ido amontonando en estos días… con el fin de año y todo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – Rick le dio un sorbo al café que tenía frente a él. – No quiero que se canse. En su estado debe de tomar las cosas con mas calma y—

- ¡Ya estás hablando como papá preocupado! – Max se rió. – Rick, hay dos verdades fundamentales que debes de memorizar. Primera, las mujeres son fuertes. Entiendo que te preocupes por Lisa y por su salud, pero un embarazo es algo perfectamente normal y ella es una mujer sana. Te aseguro que todo irá bien.

- Sí, yo lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ella, Max. No porque dude de su salud ni de su capacidad física sino simplemente porque—bueno, porque la amo y quiero que las cosas salgan bien. Quiero cuidarla y protegerla, no porque ella lo necesite, sino porque yo necesito hacerlo.

- Eso lo entiendo. – Max asintió.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa que debo memorizar?

- Bueno, estamos hablando de Lisa, jefe… y desde ahora debes de hacerte a la idea que embarazada o no, jamás lograrás hacer que descanse o que no se preocupe por su trabajo. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, Rick. Te aseguro que va a estar trabajando hasta dos minutos antes de dar a luz.

- Lo más triste del caso es que tienes razón, viejo. – Rick se rió. – Pero te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por tratar de evitarlo. Ella debe de descansar, por ella y por el bebé… ¿Sabes? Todavía me parece tan increíble…

Max observó a su amigo por unos instantes mientras Rick se perdía en sus propias meditaciones. Aunque la incipiente sonrisa que había comenzado a curvar levemente las comisuras de los labios de Rick Hunter era bastante reveladora. El general de la UNSAF estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

- ¿Entonces mañana tienen su primera revisión prenatal?

- Sí, mañana temprano… Kelly ya hizo todo un operativo para que nuestra visita al hospital no comience a generar rumores. Debemos irnos con mucho cuidado en estos tiempos.

- ¿Y qué decidiste sobre su equipo de seguridad, jefe?

- Azueta y yo elegimos a algunos candidatos. Vamos a trabajar sobre esos expedientes. Quiero integrar a un grupo altamente capacitado y entrenado, pero sobre todo que sean gente de mi absoluta confianza.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Las suaves notas de "_Moonlight Serenade_" habían comenzado a llenar el Stardust y aquella melodía había sido suficiente para hacer que Rick volviera a perderse en sus cavilaciones mientras sonreía emocionado, su vista clavada en el muro que tenía frente a él, profusamente decorado con aviones clásicos de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Antes pensaba que los aviones eran lo más importante que había en el mundo. – Comentó distraídamente. – Y que volar era mi vida… durante muchos años mi única pasión y motivación fue eso. Ahora me doy cuenta de que, aunque volar es importante para mí, no es lo que le da razón a mi vida… ya no.

- Ahora tienes dos muy buenas razones para vivir cada día, hermano.

- Dos _muy buenas razones_, Max. – Rick asintió. – Jamás me había sentido tan feliz… tan completo… tan… emocionado.

Max abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras jamás llegaron a formarse en sus labios, pues el teléfono celular de Rick fue más rápido que él y el general Hunter fue aún más rápido que ambos para contestar aquella llamada.

- ¡Hola amor! – Saludó alegremente y cualquier rastro de cansancio que tenía en el rostro desapareció al instante. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás libre?

Max continuó tomándose su Petite Cola y comiendo la botana que tenía frente a sí mientras miraba de soslayo a su amigo y sonreía. Se sentía feliz por Rick y le alegraba que después de tantos descalabros y de tantas situaciones tan difíciles por fin él y Lisa hubieran terminado juntos.

- Son el uno para el otro. – Max pensó. – No podrían ser más perfectos esos dos juntos.

- Bien… entonces en cinco minutos te veo ahí, bonita. ¡Te amo!

Rick ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba colocando su chamarra de aviador encima mientras terminaba la llamada. Miró a Max y su amigo le sonrió comprensivo.

- ¡Date prisa, jefe! La almirante Hayes te espera.

- ¡Gracias, viejo! – Rick le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda. - ¡Nos vemos pronto! Saludos a la familia.

- Igualmente, hermano. – Max levantó su Petite Cola como si estuviera brindando con su amigo. - ¡Saludos a tu señora y a tu bebé!

Una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en los labios de Rick mientras se alejaba corriendo de ahí, haciendo verdaderas acrobacias entre los grupos de comensales reunidos en el Stardust.

-

* * *

-

La puerta de la oficina de la almirante Hayes se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando un poco a la joven militar que en ese momento estaba muy ocupada ordenando su escritorio. Pero cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró que quien había aparecido tan súbitamente en su oficina era un joven y apuesto piloto de combate de cabellos ensortijados, su momentáneo susto se transformó en una sonrisa emocionada.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo saludó. – Llegaste rápido.

El piloto, quien se había doblado levemente sobre sí mismo y había apoyado sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aliento, levantó su mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Kelly no estaba, así que decidí simplemente entrar… - Le dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Tú sabes que no necesitas anunciarte, amor. Esta oficina siempre está abierta para ti.

Lisa ya había extendido sus brazos para recibir a Rick en un abrazo cariñoso que él reciprocó, añadiendo además un besito suave en los labios de su esposa.

- ¡Te extrañé horrores, Lisa! No te veía desde esta mañana.

- Yo también te extrañé, piloto.

- ¿Cuánto me extrañaste? – Rick recargó su frente en la de ella, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le sonreía.

- Mucho…

- ¿Mucho _mucho_ o sólo mucho? – Rick replicó traviesamente.

Una sonrisa igualmente traviesa y un tanto predadora comenzó a formarse en los labios de la almirante Hayes, al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello a su piloto y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando Rick no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y rendirse a ese beso cargado de pasión y de ternura con el que su esposa le estaba demostrando cuanto lo había extrañado durante el día… y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Lisa se separó de él lentamente, queriendo alargar aquel beso tan maravilloso como necesario por tanto tiempo como fuera posible y lo remató con un mordisco suave y travieso en el labio inferior de su piloto, dejándolo completamente rendido y atontado de amor y de placer.

- ¡Wow…! – Rick susurró, entreabriendo sus ojos.

- ¡Así de mucho te extrañé, piloto!

- Bueno… - Rick le sonrió. – La buena noticia es que ya no tienes que extrañarme más… ¡Ya estoy aquí!

El piloto levantó las manos con esa última frase, como si de pronto se hubiera materializado de la nada, lo cual hizo que Lisa se soltara a reír. Le plantó un beso juguetón a Rick en los labios y enseguida volvió a su escritorio a terminar de arreglar sus cosas.

- Espero que no por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ah, no quieres que esté aquí? – Rick hizo un puchero. - ¡Mala! Pero bueno, si quieres me voy…

Rick había comenzado a caminar rumbo a la puerta, haciéndose el ofendido. Lisa se rió y se echó su bolsa de mensajero al hombro.

- Sí, quiero que te vayas… pero quiero que me lleves contigo.

- ¡Por ahí hubiéramos comenzado, almirante! – Rick le sonrió esplendorosamente y le ofreció la mano. - ¿Me acompaña entonces?

- ¡Hasta el fin del mundo, pilotito loco!

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando algo más cercano, de hecho. – Rick la miró y levantó una ceja. - ¿Qué tal el restaurante Irlandés que está cerca del Parque Lamont?

- ¿El Gallagher's? – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron. - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de un buen café irlandés y un—

- Sí, yo creo que sí sé. – Rick la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ahora eres adivino, Rick?

- Nah… bueno, algo así… o tal vez sean tus pistas sutiles.

- ¿Pistas sutiles? – Lisa se rió.

- Sip, esta tarde cuando te llamé por teléfono en vez de saludarme gritaste: _"¡Mataría por un café irlandés y un pudín de queso del Gallagher's_!"

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa se rió. – Yo no grité… y sí te saludé primero.

- No, no me saludaste.

- ¡Sí lo hice!

- ¡No lo hiciste! Y créeme que cuando la almirante Hayes revela sus más oscuros instintos asesinos, es algo que se debe de tomar en serio.

- Eso no lo discuto… ¡Pero sí te saludé!

- ¡Que no!

Y sumidos en esa profunda y atrapante discusión filosófica, los dos salieron de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, dando por terminado su día de trabajo y unos minutos más tarde la Freelander negra de los Hunter Hayes salía del estacionamiento de la base, tomando el rumbo del Barrio Alto de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Muy cerca de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, la sargento Sainz llamó a la oficina del comodoro Azueta y entró cuando él le autorizó a que lo hiciera. Ella fue directamente a colocarle unas carpetas sobre el escritorio en donde él trabajaba afanosamente en su computadora personal. La sargento dio un paso atrás y quedó ahí, en posición de firmes y esperando órdenes del comodoro.

- ¡Gracias Mary! – Él le respondió de pasada, apenas despegando sus ojos del monitor por un segundo. - ¿Hay algún otro pendiente por el día de hoy?

- No señor. – La sargento anunció. – Eso es todo por hoy.

- En ese caso puede retirarse y la veré el día de mañana.

- ¿No se le ofrece nada más, comodoro?

- Nada más, Mary. – Azueta la despidió con una breve sonrisa. - ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Buenas noches, señor! – Mary lo saludó militarmente y después con garbo y elegancia salió de la oficina.

Al verse solo, Azueta se alejó de la computadora momentáneamente y comenzó a revisar los documentos contenidos en las carpetas que la sargento Sainz acababa de dejar sobre su escritorio. Pero apenas había comenzado con eso, un toquido a la puerta de su oficina hizo que levantara su mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Adelante! – Anunció, pensando que era su secretaria que probablemente había olvidado algo.

Pero quien entró fue el coronel Joe Sidar, vestido en ropas civiles y con su característica y ya muy desgastada chaqueta de aviador color marrón. Sonrió al ver que su colega seguía enfrascado en el trabajo y sin siquiera pedir autorización fue a sentarse frente al escritorio.

- ¿Todavía ocupado?

- El trabajo jamás termina, Joe. – Azueta se dio un tiempo para recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y tallarse los ojos. - ¿Ya vas de salida?

- Sí, la familia está esperando… solo pasé a preguntarte como van las cosas con las autorizaciones de las asignaciones de los nuevos aparatos.

- ¡No te preocupes, Sidar! Ustedes tendrán sus aviones en la fecha que ya ha sido estipulada. Sé que están un poco aprensivos respecto a esa situación, pero ten la seguridad de que tanto la almirante Hayes como un servidor estamos trabajando en el asunto.

- Bien, en ese caso ya no te atormentaré más con eso. – Joe sonrió. – Por cierto, hoy tuvimos una reunión con los pilotos del Escuadrón de Honor para el Día de la Remembranza. Yo estuve en campo también para organizar un poco las cosas.

- ¿Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada de eso entonces?

- Nope, todo está debidamente cubierto. – Joe sonrió. – Aquí en el Almirantazgo ya tienen suficiente trabajo con la preparación del segundo reporte de actividades de la almirante Hayes.

- Cierto, pero ya está prácticamente terminado… al menos el borrador. Solamente hace falta incluir algunas consideraciones finales, pero la almirante está trabajando en ello.

- Se nos viene un año complicado… - Joe comentó y se puso de pie para ir a hurgar el minibar de la oficina. – No sé como vayan a tomar en el Consejo el reporte de la almirante… sobre todo en lo concerniente a la participación que la UN Spacy y la UNSAF tuvieron en la Operación Clarión.

- Lo sé… - Azueta miró hacia el paisaje nocturno que tenía a sus espaldas. – Te confieso que estoy algo preocupado… respecto a esos observadores que el Gobierno piensa enviar a que auditen nuestro trabajo.

- Pero todo está en orden. – Joe regresó a su asiento con una lata de jugo de uva en la mano. – No tenemos nada que ocultar.

- Yo lo sé… pero me preocupa que esto sea una estrategia política de los grupos opositores en el Consejo… sé que los autoproclamados grupos pacifistas están haciendo mucho ruido y están ganando adeptos… y pienso que el ataque a la UN Spacy y su fuerza aérea espacial van a ser una de sus cartas fuertes.

- No lo dudo… pero… - El coronel Sidar se encogió de hombros. Jamás había entendido mucho de política. Él era simplemente un piloto de combate.

- Están perdiendo la perspectiva de las cosas, Joe. – Azueta comenzó a explicarle con vehemencia. – Ganamos una guerra contra un enemigo inimaginable… con todo en nuestra contra, logramos vencerlos y esa derrota marcó un punto culminante en nuestras fuerzas militares… esa victoria fue una hazaña impresionante, pero los últimos cuatro años nos han probado que la pacificación de la Tierra _después de esa guerra_ y la organización del nuevo mundo constituyen una misión aún más difícil.

- Lo entiendo y comprendo tu punto de vista… lo comparto. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que el Gobierno piense enviar observadores?

- Después de la guerra y después de esos primeros años de reconstrucción, yo creo que la sociedad general, tanto la humana como la zentraedi, siguen consternadas y una de las principales misiones que el Gobierno debe de asumir es la devolver la calma e incorporar a los diferentes grupos sociales a una estructura institucional que garantice un grado razonable de orden… y eso jamás lo van a lograr si los pacifistas, para ponerse en el reflector y ganar notoriedad, utilizan a las fuerzas armadas como blanco en su campaña política.

Azueta hizo una pausa, como si estuviera meditando sus siguientes palabras y después siguió, finalizando su comentario de manera contundente.

- Para asegurar la paz social y la organización de nuestro nuevo mundo, es preciso mantener unas fuerzas armadas fuertes, unidas, bien equipadas y entrenadas a la par que un grupo de políticos capaces, comprometidos e inteligentes que sepan actuar con rapidez y de una manera certera para lograr consolidar políticamente a la nueva sociedad tan heterogénea que se ha formado en este nuevo mundo.

- ¡Ah…! – Fue lo único que acertó a comentar el coronel Sidar. – En pocas palabras, la unión hace la fuerza. ¿No?

- Sí. – Azueta continuó imperturbable. – El envío de observadores podría causar fracturas en esa unión que ahora más que nunca debe de existir entre el gobierno y las fuerzas armadas. Esto va mucho más allá que solamente la asignación de presupuestos que ellos tanto pelean y que usan como pretexto… esto es una estrategia de los pacifistas para irse ganando adeptos.

- Se ve que no les tienes demasiado afecto a los pacifistas, comodoro.

- ¡En lo más mínimo! – Azueta respondió y sus ojos parecieron centellear momentáneamente.

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

- Irnos con cuidado, Joe… irnos con mucho cuidado. Cualquier paso en falso y ellos se lanzarán sobre nuestro cuello… recibirlos amablemente, ser corteses pero no comentar más que lo absolutamente necesario, no polemizar con ellos… y mantener nuestras respuestas tan básicas como sea posible. Un sí o un no, de preferencia.

- Bueno, no te estreses demasiado con eso, Azueta. – Joe se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. – Todavía falta mucho para que esos observadores vengan… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a casa y cenas con tu hijo?

- Solo voy a terminar con esto. – El comodoro le señaló la pila de carpetas que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Pues yo paso a retirarme… buenas noches, comodoro. ¡Y no trabaje tanto!

El comodoro Carlos Azueta miró a su amigo hasta que salió de la oficina y lo dejó solo. Sonrió levemente y sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a su trabajo.

- ¡Pilotos! – Comentó por lo bajo. – Espero estar exagerando con mis consideraciones pero sinceramente creo que el gobierno debe establecer su legitimidad mostrándose como una fuerza benéfica ante la sociedad. Solo espero que no comiencen a producirse enfrentamientos entre grupos rivales al interior del gobierno… y mucho menos enfrentamientos entre políticos y militares. Eso sería algo que una sociedad tan frágil como la nuestra no resistiría.

Azueta se detuvo, buscó encima de su escritorio hasta que encontró un pequeño control remoto que dirigió hacia un aparato que estaba en un mueble contra la pared. Las suaves notas de una melodía clásica comenzaron a inundar el ambiente y el comodoro sonrió levemente, tarareando la melodía en voz baja mientras se enfrascaba en su trabajo en la computadora.

-

* * *

-

Lejos de la base militar y totalmente ajenos a las meditaciones políticas del comodoro Azueta, el joven matrimonio Hunter-Hayes cenaba en un pequeño pub irlandés, el Gallagher's, que era uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Lisa, por ser bastante privado y sin grandes aglomeraciones de gente. Además Rick opinaba que la comida era deliciosa y abundante, lo que para él era siempre una buena combinación.

El piloto en esos momentos observaba maravillado y con los ojos muy abiertos como Lisa se tomaba un vaso completo de limonada sin siquiera detenerse a respirar. Su sorpresa se hizo aun mayor cuando ella, al terminarse hasta la última gota de su bebida, coloco el vaso boca abajo sobre la mesa, como si fuera un vaquero del lejano oeste que hubiera dado cuenta de un buen vaso de whisky, con un golpe seco y contundente que hizo que Rick se sobresaltara un poco.

- ¡Deliciosa! – Lisa sentenció. – Tenía sed.

- ¡Wow! – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Eso es obvio, amor… ¡Y hambre!

Frente a Lisa, sobre la mesa, había un enorme plato vacío en donde le habían servido a Lisa su Guisado Irlandés, un platillo elaborado a base de carne de cordero estofada, papas y verduras. Rick se preguntaba como es que Lisa se las había arreglado para comer ese enorme plato de guisado… acompañado por cantidades generosas de pan de soda. Aquello era un misterio.

- Bueno… - Lisa se sonrojó levemente y una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios. – Si consideramos que de la comida que me hecho al estómago, pierdo la mitad…

- ¡Aw! – Rick se apresuró a pasarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros en un gesto cariñoso. - ¿Sigues con las nauseas, amor?

- Un poco. – Ella admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Las pastillas que Tanya me dio han ayudado pero supongo que ya mañana sabremos que debemos hacer.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Rick le besó suavemente la sien.

- Bueno, - Lisa anunció gozosa y con una radiante sonrisa. - ¡Hora del pudín de queso y el café con crema irlandesa!

Rick hizo un gesto de asombro, pero enseguida sonrió y levantó la mano para indicarle a un mesero que se acercara. El muchacho lo hizo solícitamente y al instante.

- ¿Podrías traernos el postre? – El piloto le pidió.

- ¡Por supuesto, señor! ¿Qué va a ser?

- Un pudín de queso, una rebanada de tarta de manzana, una taza de café con crema irlandesa y un vaso de leche, por favor.

Cuando el mesero se alejó, Lisa miró a Rick y sonrió.

- ¿Leche, piloto? ¿Qué sucedió con tu café negro, bien cargado y sin azúcar?

- Oh no, almirante. La leche es _para usted_.

- ¿Para mí? – Lisa se escandalizó. – Pero… ¡Claro que no! El café de crema irlandesa es para mí, piloto. ¡Yo no tomo leche cuando puedo tomar café y tú lo sabes!

- Amor… - Rick se acercó, con su mejor sonrisa en los labios y tratando de razonar con ella. – La leche te hace bien… no sé si sea sano que tomes café. Es decir, considerando que—

El piloto no terminó la frase, en lugar de eso colocó su mano en el abdomen de su esposa y muy a su pesar ella sonrió. Pero cuando levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos enternecidos de Rick que la observaban con atención, arrugó la nariz y le lanzó una mirada criminal.

- Rick, no creo que haya problemas si me tomo una simple y sencilla taza de café.

- ¿Y cuántas _simples y sencillas tazas de café_ te has tomado el día de hoy, bonita? – Rick la besó en la frente.

- Bueno… ¡Ese no es el punto, Rick! Tanya no me dijo nada respecto al café… me lo hubiera dicho si ella considerara que es malo para mí en estos momentos, ella sabe que yo tomó café todo el día… y ni siquiera lo mencionó.

- Quizás dio por hecho que tú reducirías su consumo… ¿Entonces cuantas tazas?

- Solo me tomé un latte en la mañana… y un par de tazas de café negro durante el día, eso no es mucho. – Lisa respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Tres tazas? ¿Segura? – Rick preguntó suspicaz.

- Bueno… pudieron ser cuatro o cinco… ¡No sé! ¡Rick, yo no ando por la vida contabilizando mis tazas de café! Además una más no me hará daño… ¡Es solo una más! ¡Y es café irlandés! – Lisa lloriqueó.

- No almirante, usted no va a tomar café esta noche. ¡Es leche para usted!

- ¡No es justo! Yo tomo leche y tú… ¡Tú pides café irlandés! Lo haces solo para provocarme antojo y que yo sufra por no poderlo tomar… ¡No! Si yo no tomo café, entonces tú tampoco… debes ser solidario, Rick. Después de todo tú también tienes tu parte de responsabilidad en _el hecho _de que no pueda tomar café, ¿sabes?

- Es un buen punto. – El piloto asintió con una sonrisa. – Bien, entonces hagamos un trato, cualquier comida que tú no puedas comer, yo tampoco la comeré. Y eso incluye el café.

- ¡No lo dices en serio! Tú tampoco puedes vivir sin café.

- Bueno, al menos te prometo que no tomaré café en tu presencia.

- ¡Malo! – Lisa le dio un golpe teatral en el brazo. - ¡Tonto! – Ahora el golpe fue en la cabeza y no fue tan teatral.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. - ¡Deja de maltratarme! Esto se llama violencia conyugal, ¿sabías?

Lisa se cruzó de brazos y se hizo la indignada. El piloto no podía evitar el reír al verla actuar de esa manera. Había algo en ella que lo enternecía profundamente y lo único que él deseaba era abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuánto la adoraba.

En ese momento el mesero regresó con los postres que Rick había pedido… y con el café irlandés y el vaso de leche. El aroma del café hizo que ella volteara a mirar aquella taza con esa bebida maravillosa que estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Vamos, Rick! – Ella decidió que bien valía suplicar por su café. - ¡Tú sabes que el café irlandés que sirven aquí no es alcohólico… tú sabes que yo no consumo alcohol, si eso es lo que te preocupa!

- Lisa, yo—

- ¿Por favor? – Lisa se acercó al piloto y se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras comenzaba a plantarle besitos suaves en el cuello. - ¿Sí? Pilotito… amorcito… chiquito… solo un poquito… ¿sí?

- ¡Argh! – Rick protestó con un gruñido. - ¡No haces fáciles las cosas, Hayes!

- No seas malo conmigo… además tengo antojo de es café y bueno… no quieres que tu bebé salga con cara de taza de café irlandés solo porque su mamá no tomó ese café cuando se le antojó.

- ¿Cómo…? – Rick soltó una risotada. - ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? Lisa… ¡Lisa Hayes, eres imposible!

- ¿Entonces? – Ella lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, un truco que ella había aprendido de él y que jamás fallaba.

- ¡Está bien! – Rick suspiró derrotado. – Pero solo un traguito, ¿de acuerdo?

- Aw… la mitad de la taza…

- Lisa, tú tienes tu leche.

- Sí, pero tú puedes tomarte la mitad de mi leche y así quedamos a mano… - Los ojos predadores de Lisa se clavaron en la tarta de manzana de Rick. – Y ya que estamos en eso, podemos también compartir postres, ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece, - Rick la amenazó con la cuchara. – Que eres una manipuladora que te aprovechas de tu pobre esposo, que lo maltratas, lo acosas, le provocas daño psicológico y lo manejas a tu gusto y conveniencia.

- ¿Aja…? – Lisa lo invitó a continuar, mientras una sonrisa lenta aparecía en sus labios.

El piloto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como dándose por vencido con aquella discusión inútil que sabía que no podría ganar.

- Pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? También eres la mujer más hermosa y tierna del mundo… contra eso no tengo defensa posible.

- ¡Aw, Rick! – Lisa se acercó con la clara intención de besarlo.

- ¡Un momento, almirante! – Rick la detuvo en el acto. – Antes debe prometerme algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, piloto?

- Que mañana que vayamos con Tanya, cualquier indicación que ella nos de, cualquier dieta que marque y cualquier cosa que nos diga, la seguiremos _al pie de la letra_. ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Lisa se hizo aun más radiante y más hermosa cuando escuchó aquello. Se acercó a su piloto y lo besó en la mejilla, sintiéndose enternecida y cautivada por aquel hombre que tanto la amaba y tanto se preocupaba por ella.

- Te amo… ¿lo sabías?

- Yo también te amo, bonita. – Rick le devolvió el beso. – Por eso me preocupo por ti… no creas que hago esto por molestarte, solo quiero que todo vaya bien con el embarazo y que tanto tú como el bebé estén bien.

- Lo sé, Rick… y te prometo que voy a cumplir todo lo que Tanya diga.

- Y yo te voy a ayudar.

- Bien… - Lisa miró hacia la mesa. – Entonces… volviendo a los postres y al café…

- Y a la leche…

- También a la leche… - Lisa aceptó con una risita.

- Bueno… espero sus órdenes, almirante.

- ¡Al ataque!

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron sobre los postres que estaban sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente su fatídico final. Mientras las alegres notas de la música irlandesa seguían escuchándose por todo el lugar, algunos comensales habían decidido bailar al centro del local.

Y en aquel ambiente tan alegre y festivo, en un rincón privado del pub irlandés, Rick y Lisa, totalmente perdidos en su pequeño mundo, se alimentaban mutuamente y compartían algún besito fugaz, una caricia sutil, un comentario gracioso o una mirada cariñosa mientras daban cuenta de sus postres, dejando en claro que entre ellos compartían algo que era especial, mágico y casi místico: su amor.

-

* * *

-

La salida a tomar café que Kelly Hickson y Nick Azueta habían tenido esa noche había terminado convirtiéndose en una cena. El ambiente alegre y relajado del Stardust hacía que ambos jóvenes se olvidaran de la hora y que solo se concentraran en divertirse un rato. ¡Y ambos lo merecían!

Cuando Kelly y Nick habían llegado a la cafetería, el lugar ya estaba lleno. Providencialmente se habían encontrado con Max y Miriya que, en una mesa un tanto apartada, trataban de convencer a la pequeña Dana que las verduras eran comestibles… al menos las que servían ahí, pues Max no podía meter las manos al fuego por las verduras que su esposa cocinaba.

Los recién llegados se habían sentado con los Sterling, quienes no tardaron en retirarse ya que su hija estaba algo cansada y querían llevarla a casa. Miriya tenía un poco de temor de que incluso Dana hubiera atrapado algún virus en el jardín de niños, ya que varios de sus compañeritos se habían enfermado de gripe en los días anteriores. Así que antes de ir a casa, decidieron que no les haría mal hacer una parada en el hospital militar a consultar a la doctora Mikhailova, la pediatra de Dana.

Cuando los Sterling se retiraron, Nick y Kelly se enfrascaron en una profunda conversación aderezada por varios litros de café y cantidades industriales de galletitas y panecitos. Era una conversación que habían comenzado desde que se habían encontrado en la entrada de la base hacía un par de horas… una conversación que habían seguido mientras caminaban por un parque cercano y que ahora retomaban en la cafetería. Una conversación sobre sus historias personales, sobre sus familias, sobre su pasado, lo que habían vivido antes de la guerra… y después de ella.

Nick le había contado a Kelly todo lo que él recordaba sobre su familia. Aquellas memorias tan especiales que tenía de cuando él era pequeño y su padre lo había llevado por primera vez a ver el navío en el que servía en aquel tiempo. Le contó sobre su familia: sus hermanos y su madre. Esos días felices y despreocupados que él pasaba en la playa cuando era chico…

Pero también le contó sobre los problemas que se comenzaron a dar al interior de su familia: las constantes ausencias de su padre; la manera en como las relaciones entre sus padres comenzaron a enfriarse… esas constantes desavenencias que sus hermanos tenían entre ellos por motivos ideológicos. Poco a poco la familia se había ido desintegrando y eso lo había marcado para siempre.

Él, el más chico de los Azueta, había sido el único que había cerrado filas del lado de su padre. Su hermano mayor, Pablo, hacía tiempo que no visitaba la casa, temiendo los encontronazos que solía tener con su hermana. Pero al mismo tiempo Gabriela, su hermana, hacía tiempo que se había unido a los grupos pacifistas y no habían vuelto a saber de ella. Su madre culpaba a su padre… el entonces capitán Azueta trataba inútilmente de explicar sus ausencias… al menos tanto como podía, ya que estaban en guerra y él no podía dar detalles.

Y después había venido la enfermedad de su madre… y la muerte de sus dos hermanos.

La guerra les había pegado duro a todos y sobre todo a aquellos que servían en las Fuerzas Armadas. Ellos no solo habían tenido que luchar por su supervivencia, sino habían tenido que sacrificarlo todo por asegurar la supervivencia de todos los demás humanos. Quizás la humanidad jamás llegaría a entender ni a valorar el sacrificio que los militares habían hecho… ni su abnegación y entrega.

Kelly, por su parte, le contó que su padre también había muerto en servicio, durante las Guerras de Unificación. Su madre y ella habían quedado solas y desamparadas. A partir de ese momento su mamá había tenido que trabajar duro para sacar adelante a su hija. Trabajaba todo el día y se esforzaba mucho por darle a Kelly una vida digna… sencilla, pero digna.

Ella había tratado de retribuir el sacrificio que su madre hacía dedicándose por completo a sus estudios y ayudando en el mantenimiento de la casa y cuando podía con algún trabajo de verano que les ayudara a poner algunas monedas más en sus magros ahorros.

Kelly recordaba ese tiempo con cariño y alegría, a pesar de las privaciones pasadas. Su madre había sido una mujer fuerte, decidida, trabajadora, dulce y muy cariñosa. Ella la recordaba con cariño y con profunda admiración y respeto.

Su madre había muerto durante la Lluvia de la Muerte.

Los dos jóvenes se habían quedado callados después de escuchar sus mutuas historias. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, era más bien el silencio que uno comparte con un alma que entiende… con un alma que comprende. Con un alma que llega a ser tan cercana a la nuestra que uno siente que las palabras no son necesarias – ni suficientes – para expresar los sentimientos más íntimos y más profundos. Un alma gemela.

En cierto momento, Nick Azueta estiró su mano y tomó la de Kelly, dándole un apretón cariñoso antes de llevársela a los labios. Ella se ruborizó levemente, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos.

Y justo en ese instante las alegres notas de la música de Glenn Miller se escucharon en todo su esplendor en el Stardust… era la hora en que aquella cafetería se convertía en un salón de baile. Una multitud de parejas abarrotaron la pista central y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de esas viejas melodías que sus bisabuelos habían bailado.

- ¿Quieres hacer el ridículo conmigo? – Nick le habló al oído a Kelly, haciéndose escuchar por encima de la música.

- Jamás he bailado este tipo de música, Nick.

- ¿Y crees que yo sí?

El marinero de puso de pie y aprovechando el hecho de que todavía tenía la mano de Kelly aprisionada en la suya, la jaló hacia la pista. Aunque la teniente Hickson realmente no ofreció resistencia. Antes bien se soltó a reír y una vez que estuvieron mezclados con las demás parejas, Nick le indicó que simplemente hicieran lo que los demás hacían.

Después de algunos pisotones, de algunos empujones y de un par de maldiciones seguidas de una risa incontenible, los dos jóvenes se encontraron bailando alegremente y divirtiéndose horrores al hacerlo. Y siguieron bailando hasta que el cansancio los hizo regresar a la mesa… y todo ese ejercicio les provocó un hambre atroz – a pesar del café y las galletas que habían pasado por sus hambrientas garras hacía tan poco tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tessie pasara por la mesa de Nick y Kelly para dejarles un par de hamburguesas con doble queso, sendas latas de Petite Cola y una orden de papas que pensaban compartir. En la pista las parejas seguían bailando… aunque mientras más pasaban los minutos, la música comenzaba a sonar un tanto más melancólica. Ya no eran las melodías alegres y entusiastas de Glenn Miller las que se escuchaban en el Stardust, sino música más tranquila y calmada.

Ahora las parejas bailaban abrazadas, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música. Sin embargo la teniente de la UN Spacy y el marino de la UNN no se quedaron a averiguar como terminaría aquella noche en el Stardust. Por desgracia al día siguiente había que trabajar temprano y considerando que la almirante Hayes no iba a estar en la oficina, Kelly tenía que hacerse cargo de que todo funcionara bien en su ausencia.

La noche era fría, sobre todo para un marinero de sangre caliente acostumbrado al clima del trópico. Los dos decidieron caminar hasta el Barrio Militar. Después de todo lo que habían comido, les caería bien un poco de ejercicio.

- ¿Entonces mañana en dónde y a qué hora? – Kelly preguntó, haciendo referencia a los planes que poco antes habían estado haciendo para el siguiente día. – Y más importante todavía, ¿Qué películas vamos a ver y quien va a llevar las provisiones?

- Si quieres podemos volver a tomar por asalto la sala de televisión de mi padre. – Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Me siento mal con el comodoro, Nick… ¿Qué tal si él quiere relajarse un poco y ver televisión? No sé… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?

- Bueno, la idea no es mala. – Nick lo consideró. – Además Enkei está ahí y así no dejamos solito al pobrecito.

- Eso también… no tengo pantalla gigante ni sistema de sonido de teatro en casa pero—

- ¡No te preocupes! – Nick le dio un empujón juguetón con el hombro. – Yo llevo las provisiones, ¿de acuerdo? Solo dime qué se te antoja… ¿dulce o salado? ¿Líquido o sólido? ¿Comida o botanas?

- ¿Qué tal todas las anteriores? – Kelly le guiñó el ojo. – Y en cuanto a la película… ya la elegiremos por votación.

- ¡Ajá! – Nick se rió. - ¿Y quien tendrá el voto del desempate?

- Enkei. – Kelly se encogió de hombros, pronunciando aquella palabra como si fuera lo más lógico y natural del mundo.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Nick se rió con más ganas. - ¡Eres todo un caso, Kelly Hickson! ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Y eso debo de tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto?

- Un simple comentario, Kel… - Nick le sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Este viaje a Ciudad Macross resultó mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi padre pero jamás pensé que fuera a toparme con una chiquilla como tú… que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga.

- ¡No soy chiquilla! – Kelly protestó. – Pero… ¿realmente me consideras tu mejor amiga?

- Sí. – Afirmó categóricamente el marino. – Bueno… quizás pienses que es precipitado decirlo, siendo que nos conocemos de hace apenas unos días pero… pero pienso que eres extraordinaria, Kelly. Me divierto mucho estando contigo, la paso muy bien… además a ti puedo contarte cosas que a nadie más le he contado… compartir mis aficiones, mis gustos… y comportarme como un demente. Y tú todavía no te has asustado ni has salido corriendo.

- Soy una mujer fuerte y estoy curada de espanto. – Kelly sonrió. – Pero en serio Nick, gracias… yo—yo también me siento así contigo. La he pasado muy bien estos días y sé que te voy a extrañar mucho cuando tengas que volver al Argos.

- No hablemos de eso ahora, Kel… - Nick replicó con un gesto indefinible que cruzo levemente por su rostro apuesto. – Todavía tenemos unos cuantos días y yo pienso aprovecharlos al máximo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Los dos se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de la teniente Hickson y ella miró hacia la puerta. La luz de entrada estaba encendida gracias a las celdas fotosensibles con las que las cajitas de fósforos estaban equipadas. Pero el resto de la casa estaba en penumbras.

- Bien… entonces—nos vemos mañana.

- Ya es tarde. – Nick asintió. – Y el pobre Enkei debe estarse preguntando en dónde demonios se metió su ama y por qué no le ha dado de cenar.

- Cierto. – Kelly asintió con una sonrisa. – Entonces…

- ¿Mañana a las 1800 horas?

- A las 1830… en lo que llego de la base y todo.

- Perfecto, aquí estaré… - Nick se llevó la mano a la nuca. – Y Kelly… lo que dije es verdad… eres maravillosa y te agradezco el que me hayas brindado tu amistad de una manera tan honesta y sincera.

- Gracias Nick… - Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. – Tú… tú también eres algo especial.

Una radiante sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de ambos jóvenes. Pero el aullido lastimero y el sonido de las patas de un perrito rascando el interior de la puerta de la casa de Kelly los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡No te entretengo más, Kel! – Nick le extendió la mano. – Descansa… te veo mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Nick… duerme bien.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente sus manos se soltaron y Nick dudó un momento. Era como si quisiera decirle algo más a Kelly… pero finalmente no se atrevió y simplemente dio un paso atrás. Los dos sonrieron y el marino se llevó la mano a la sien en un despreocupado saludo militar. Kelly levantó su mano para despedirse de él y sin más preámbulos Nick Azueta comenzó a caminar con rumbo a casa de su padre, mientras que Kelly lo seguía con la mirada antes de entrar a su pequeña vivienda en el 251 de la Calle del Parque del Barrio Militar.

-

* * *

-

En el consultorio de la doctora Tanya Mikhailova, eternamente decorado con flores de girasol y con pinturas que evocaban las campiñas rusas, Rick y Lisa esperaban pacientemente. Aún era temprano, a pesar de que ese primer examen prenatal había durado un buen par de horas. Los dos habían desayunado muy ligeramente, por lo que tenían la idea todavía no expresada en palabras, pero aún así compartida, de ir a almorzar algo en cuanto salieran de ahí.

Rick estrechaba la mano de Lisa que, sentada a su lado, sonreía beatíficamente y sus ojos verdes iban de su esposo a la doctora Mikhailova que, desde había unos minutos, se entretenía en introducir algunos datos a su computadora.

- Bien… - Finalmente Tanya miró a sus pacientes y les sonrió. – Entonces todo está en orden… Lisa, no hay motivos para sospechar que tu embarazo sea de riesgo al menos en estos momentos de la gestación.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lisa suspiró.

Rick le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios para besarla con cariño. La doctora seguía hablando:

- Eres una mujer sana y fuerte y los resultados de este primer examen son positivos. Aún así vamos a mantenerte continuamente monitoreada, Lisa. Quiero establecer un programa de cuidados prenatales para todo tu embarazo para que podamos darle seguimiento y proporcionar los mejores cuidados tanto para ti como para tu bebé. Te voy a dar un calendario de control prenatal que quiero que cumplamos con precisión, porque de ello dependerá que podamos ir paso a paso, evaluando los riesgos potenciales, tratar cualquier complicación y vigilar tu salud y el crecimiento y desarrollo del bebé.

- ¡Yo me encargaré de que esos controles sean cumplidos con precisión cronométrica! – Rick se apresuró a responder.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Rick. – Tanya le sonrió. – El padre debe de estar involucrado en cada aspecto del embarazo. Después de todo, aunque es la mujer quien está gestando al bebé, tanto el padre como la madre están esperando a ese hijo. Es un esfuerzo de colaboración… llamémosle un embarazo compartido.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Rick se acercó para besar a Lisa en la mejilla.

- Entonces… - Lisa le sonrió a su esposo, pero su atención regresó a la doctora. - ¿Cuál es ese calendario de cuidados prenatales, Tanya?

La doctora Mikhailova les entregó una hoja de papel que justo en ese momento terminaba de salir de la impresora. Lisa la tomó y tanto ella como Rick la leyeron con curiosidad, mientras Tanya comenzaba a decirles, en voz alta, lo que esa hoja contenía por escrito.

- Durante las primeras 28 semanas te estaré haciendo revisiones cada mes, Lisa… de la semana 29 a la semana 36 las revisiones serán cada dos semanas y posteriormente, de la semana 37 hasta el parto, tendremos revisiones semanales. Eso independientemente de las consultas que hagamos de manera extraordinaria.

- ¡Wow! – Rick miró a la doctora. - ¿Eso significa que la siguiente visita programada sería… dentro de un mes?

- Así es… no sé para cuando tengas que ir a Ciudad Monumento a presentar tu reporte anual, Lisa… pero me gustaría que nos viéramos antes de tu viaje, solo para revisar que todo marche bien.

- Bueno, todavía no hay fecha fijada. – Lisa respondió. – Pero es para finales de enero. Voy a pedirle a Kelly que se ponga en contacto contigo para que establezcan fechas, si te parece bien.

- Perfecto. – Tanya tomó nota de eso. – Puede ser que para esas fechas podamos hacer la primera ecografía.

Tanto Rick como Lisa levantaron sus ojos de la hoja que todavía estaban leyendo.

- ¿La primera ecografía? – Los dos murmuraron incrédulamente.

Tanya les sonrió comprensiva y asintió. Sabía que sus pacientes estaban profundamente emocionados, eso era obvio… ella misma había pasado por su propio embarazo ese año, por lo que sabía perfectamente la emoción y la expectación que Lisa y Rick estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Es para hacer un estudio preliminar del embrión. Desafortunadamente todavía no podré mostrarles nada que les pueda ser de interés… será hasta la siguiente visita en la que podremos escuchar el corazón de su bebé.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron emocionados y sin siquiera pensarlo, el piloto pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisa para atraerla hacia él… al menos el espacio que les permitían las sillas individuales en las que estaban sentados. Rick le besó la frente a Lisa y ella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Entonces… ¿escucharemos su corazoncito?

- Claro… en estos momentos su bebé aún es muy pequeñito. – Tanya les explicó, mostrándoles unas gráficas en un libro que tenía sobre su escritorio. – Dada la etapa de embarazo en la que actualmente te encuentras, Lisa tu bebé mide aproximadamente 4 milímetros y pesa apenas un gramo.

- ¡Es tan pequeñito! – Lisa se rió, tratando de imaginar lo que Tanya le decía.

- Pequeñito, es verdad… pero su corazón ya late. – La doctora complementó con una sonrisa. – Aunque sus latidos son imposibles de captar en estos momentos por nuestros instrumentos. Por eso es hasta la semana 12 aproximadamente que ya podremos escucharlo.

- Entonces… - Rick quiso saber. - ¿De cuanto tiempo de embarazo estamos hablando exactamente? Sé que hemos estado diciendo que un mes, pero veo que todo lo estás manejando con semanas. ¿Cuántas semanas tenemos?

- Bueno… - Tanya se acomodó sus anteojos y movió el monitor de su computadora para que los Hunter-Hayes pudieran observar las gráficas que les quería mostrar. – Un embarazo normal dura aproximadamente 266 días desde la fecundación. Puede haber un periodo de unos 14 días más… digamos que un embarazo normal tiene una duración promedio de 38 a 42 semanas. Ahora, para determinar la fecha probable del parto se utiliza una formula sencilla: a la fecha de la última menstruación de la mujer se le suman 7 días y a eso se le restan 3 meses. Lisa me informó que su último periodo fue a principios del mes de noviembre.

- Vino después del cumpleaños de Rick, eso lo recuerdo bien. – Lisa le sonrió a su piloto. – Pero no sabría precisar el día… el 5, el 7… no lo recuerdo con precisión. Pero sé que fue cuando volvimos del Lago Memorial.

- Y con esos datos un tanto imprecisos, - Tanya sonrió comprensiva. – Yo estoy determinando una fecha probable de parto entre el 13 o 15 de agosto. Aunque es una fecha aproximada.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron esplendorosamente y los dos se abrazaron. Tanya siguió hablando con fingida frialdad profesional, porque la verdad era que ella estaba muy emocionada con el embarazo de sus amigos.

- Con eso yo diría que en estos momentos se encuentran aproximadamente en la sexta semana de gestación. Aunque obtendremos datos más precisos cuando le hagamos los primeros exámenes al feto.

- ¡Aw! – Rick protestó. – No es feto, es mi bebé.

- Bueno, al bebé. – Tanya concedió. – Ahora solamente quiero establecer un programa de ejercicios con ustedes y una dieta. Lisa, estás comiendo por dos y necesitas seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Sé que Rick se ocupará de ello.

- ¡Ni lo dudes! – El piloto sacó el pecho en un gesto de suficiencia. – Aunque… tuvimos una pequeña discusión anoche, precisamente hablando de la ingesta alimenticia y todo eso…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa suspiró resignada.

- Dijimos que íbamos a consultar a Tanya sobre esto y que respetaríamos sus indicaciones, bonita.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Tanya puso sus anteojos a un lado y miró a sus amigos.

- Del café. – Lisa y Rick respondieron al unísono.

Aquello provocó que Tanya soltara una involuntaria risita. Era bien conocida la afición que Lisa Hayes tenía por esa bebida maravillosa que era el café y Tanya comprendía la preocupación de Rick y la resignación que podía ver en el rostro de Lisa. Ella misma había pasado por ello durante su embarazo, aunque en su favor había que decir que había desarrollado un rechazo natural por alimentos de sabor fuerte durante esa etapa, el café incluido. Eso sin duda había sido de gran ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa con el café? – Preguntó. - ¿Te produce nauseas, vómitos…?

- No, todo lo contrario. – Lisa respondió. – Incluso cuando tengo nauseas el café me las calma un poco… pero Rick insiste en que no debo de tomarlo.

- Yo recomiendo que reduzcas su consumo, Lisa… pero un consumo moderado no te hará daño, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y con consumo moderado estamos hablando de… cuantas tazas exactamente? – Rick preguntó interesado.

- Unos 300 mg. al día. Es decir, no más de tres tazas, almirante.

- Una con cada comida entonces. – Rick opinó. – Y nada de un café de media tarde o de media mañana, bonita.

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se quejó. – Pero… ¿Tazas de qué tamaño? Lo que quiero decir es… ¿qué tal si me tomo una taza chiquita a la hora del desayuno y luego me tomo otra igual de chiquita a media mañana? Eso sí se puede…

- Tú puedes organizar tu consumo de la manera que más te convenga, Lisa. – Tanya le sonrió, un tanto divertida con aquello. – Pero que no pase de esos 300 miligramos. Puedes tomar café descafeinado, por ejemplo.

- ¡Eso es una afrenta al café! – Lisa opinó vehementemente. – Pero… bueno, cualquier cosa con tal de que nuestro bebé tenga un desarrollo sano.

- Puedes tomar té, por ejemplo. Siempre y cuando sean suaves y no dejes que la infusión sea de más de 3 minutos. Eso sí, nada de bebidas alcohólicas.

- No hay problema con eso. – Rick sonrió.

- Tu dieta va a estar balanceada… aquí te preparé una dieta elaborada por nuestros nutriólogos. Espero que la sigas al pie de la letra, Lisa.

Ella tomó el papel que Tanya le entregaba y asintió con una sonrisa. En realidad aquella dieta no era muy diferente a la que ella acostumbraba a seguir. No habría ninguna dificultad en ello.

- En cuanto al ejercicio, recomiendo que sea constante pero moderado. Nada de alto impacto… no quiero que corras ni que practiques karate ni nada por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo? Te recomiendo que camines al menos unos 3 kilómetros todos los días y que practiques la natación.

- ¡Yo me encargaré de eso! Voy a ser su instructor personal. – El piloto anunció gozoso.

- Y otra cosa, Rick… te recomiendo que le compres a Lisa un pulsómetro para que monitorees sus pulsaciones cardiacas durante el ejercicio y así cuides que no se esfuerce demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡A sus órdenes, doctora!

Lisa sonrió, emocionada y enternecida al ser testigo de esas reacciones tan entusiastas por parte de su esposo y al percatarse de lo emocionado y feliz que él estaba y de lo mucho que deseaba involucrarse en su embarazo. Tanya tenía razón, aunque la nueva vida se estuviera desarrollando en el cuerpo de ella, ambos esperaban a ese bebé con amor y alegría… ambos estaban esperando bebé.

- Entonces eso sería todo por ahora. – Tanya puntualizó. – Sigue con la prescripción médica que te receté, Lisa… necesitas las vitaminas y minerales que te estoy dando como complemento alimenticio. Todos esos síntomas que tienes en estos momentos irán disminuyendo hasta desaparecer alrededor de la semana 12. Pero el medicamento que te di te ayudará con las nauseas.

- ¿Y que hay de ese cansancio que Lisa ha tenido últimamente, Tanya? – Rick preguntó preocupado.

- Es perfectamente normal, Rick. El cuerpo de Lisa está fabricando una nueva vida en su interior, su gasto energético es mayor… procura que descanse bien, que duerma todo lo que quiera, que no se estrese demasiado en el trabajo.

- Es una tarea titánica. – Rick le sonrió a su esposa. – Pero voy a asegurarme de que Lisa cumpla con todas tus indicaciones al pie de la letra, Tanya.

- ¡Te amo, piloto! – Lisa murmuró, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que la hechizaban.

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más esplendorosa y sus ojos brillaron no solo con la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, sino también por las lágrimas contenidas que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener a raya. Lisa se acercó a él y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de ella, provocando un corto circuito en el corazón de aquel conmovido piloto de combate.

- Bien… - Tanya carraspeó. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Rick y Lisa se miraron y fue el piloto el que se sonrojó profundamente. Miró a Tanya y asintió levemente, haciendo obvio el hecho de que le costaba formular la pregunta que quería hacer.

- Yo… bueno… Lisa me dijo que—pero… bueno…

- Es sobre la cuestión de nuestra… _vida íntima_. – Lisa salió en su auxilio, sabiendo perfectamente bien que aquello le preocupaba a Rick.

- Rick, tu bebé está perfectamente protegido por el colchón del líquido amniótico del útero y el abdomen de Lisa… ustedes pueden mantener su vida íntima con la frecuencia que lo deseen y no le provocarán ningún daño a su pequeño. Yo veo saludable el hecho de que en esta etapa tan hermosa y tan especial de su relación de pareja, sigan estrechando sus vínculos amorosos por medio de la expresión física de su amor.

- Entonces… ¿No hay problema? – Rick preguntó, profundamente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa incipiente en los labios.

- ¡Ninguno en lo absoluto! Yo incluso lo recomiendo… siempre y cuando ustedes se sientan cómodos con ello, tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual. Al paso de los meses van a tener que ir adecuando su vida íntima a los cambios que el cuerpo de Lisa va a ir experimentando, pero ustedes son una pareja… una pareja enamorada. Jamás dejen de demostrárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Así será. – Rick sonrió y se puso de pie para colocarse detrás de Lisa y descansar sus manos en los hombros de su mujer.

- Y si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta… creo que solo me resta felicitarlos una vez más. Y Rick, para ti en particular… me encanta ver esa alegría y ese entusiasmo con el que has asumido este embarazo y tu rol de padre. Esto es algo que deben de experimentar juntos… de vivir juntos. Acompaña a Lisa a todas sus visitas prenatales, investiga, estudia, no temas venir a preguntar lo que quieras… yo les recomiendo que vayan pensando acudir a unas clases de preparación para el parto, juntos. Hagan ejercicio juntos, afronten juntos los cambios, tomen juntos las decisiones, comuníquense con su bebé y sobre todo ámense… ámense mucho.

- ¡Gracias Tanya! – Lisa respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre las de Rick. – Gracias por todo… y estamos en contacto.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, almirante Hayes! Y cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

- Tanya… - Rick se acercó para darle la mano a su amiga. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Rick y Lisa salieron del consultorio de la doctora Mikhailova. Aunque los dos habían arreglado sus agendas – con la insustituible ayuda de Kelly – para tener el día libre, hacía falta acudir a una breve revista al personal médico del hospital. Aquello había sido orquestado por el comodoro Azueta y la teniente Hickson para cubrir las apariencias de la visita de los dos líderes de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF al centro médico militar.

Pero aquella revisión no demoró más de media hora. Poco más tarde la almirante Lisa Hayes y el general Rick Hunter salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hacia la oficina del almirantazgo. Una vez que estuvieron resguardados en aquel espacio tan íntimo y privado, los dos pudieron finalmente dar rienda suelta a las emociones que los venían embargando desde que habían puesto un pie en el consultorio de la doctora Tanya Mikhailova esa mañana.

- ¡Nuestro bebé va a nacer en agosto! – Rick tomó a Lisa por el talle y la levantó en vilo para luego girar con ella por la oficina.

- ¡Rick, Rick… amor! – Lisa suplicó.

- ¡Oh! – El piloto lo entendió de inmediato y puso a su esposa de vuelta en el suelo. – Lo siento, princesa… ¿No te mareaste?

- Estoy bien… - Lisa sonrió y fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala de recepción.

- Debo de aprender a controlar mis emociones. – Rick se rió, yéndose a sentar a su lado. – Lisa… ¡No sabes lo emocionado que estoy!

- Yo también, Rick… yo también. – Lisa se acurrucó contra el pecho de su piloto. - ¿Sabes? Esto es algo… algo grande. Algo que yo jamás podría haber hecho con nadie más… solo contigo, piloto.

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió conmovido. – Lisa… ¿tú crees que yo sea un buen papá?

- ¡Vas a ser el mejor, Rick! – Lisa lo besó en el cuello. - ¡El mejor! Solo hay que verte ahora… Dios, Rick Hunter… ¡Te amo tanto!

Lisa levantó su mano para posarla suavemente en la mejilla de su esposo y atraerlo hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron y con ellos sus almas. Aquel beso que comenzó como algo tierno e inocente comenzó a adquirir la fuerza devastadora de un volcán en erupción. Rick encapsuló a Lisa en sus brazos y cuando sintió que los labios de ella se entreabrían, él no dudó en aceptar la invitación. Cuando, minutos después, los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, se percataron de que Rick estaba prácticamente tendido sobre el sofá y Lisa estaba sobre de él.

Aquello les causó gracia y mientras los dos volvían a sentarse y se arreglaban la ropa que había quedado un tanto arrugada y fuera de lugar, los dos reían suave, casi traviesamente.

- Al menos Tanya dice que no hay problema si seguimos con nuestras… _actividades habituales_ en este campo. – Rick bromeó. – Pero tú Lisa… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento… me siento la mujer más feliz, más dichosa y más afortunada del universo, amor. Te tengo a ti que eres mi todo… y ahora estoy esperando un bebé… mi hijo… el hijo del hombre al que tanto amo… nuestro hijo, Rick… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick susurró enternecido y la besó en la frente. – Pues yo pienso estar contigo a cada paso de este camino… es un camino misterioso y quiero recorrerlo a tu lado, Lisa… a donde nos lleve. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y emocionado, amor! Estoy… estoy vuelto loco.

- Bueno, loco ya estabas…

- ¡Eres una malvada! – Rick le lanzó una mirada que era a la vez juguetona y asesina. – En todo caso, te culpo a ti de mi locura.

- ¡Ah, no! Ya estabas así cuando yo te encontré. Yo soy inocente.

- Tal vez ya estaba algo loco… pero tú eres culpable de que mi condición mental se haya agravado. ¡Tú me vuelves completamente loco, Lisa Hayes!

- Si hay que ser justos y honestos, entonces debo admitir que el sentimiento es mutuo, Rick Hunter. – Lisa susurró contra sus labios antes de darle un besito tierno.

- En ese caso…- Rick se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Qué te parece si huimos de aquí y vamos a enloquecernos mutuamente a algún otro sitio? Yo propongo que vayamos a comer algo y luego hay que ir a la librería a buscar libros sobre el embarazo y esas cosas.

- Es buena idea. – Lisa se abrazó a él en cuanto estuvo de pie. – De todas maneras los asuntos de la semana ya han quedado arreglados. Y creo que los dos nos merecemos un fin de semana extendido… por ahora.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que cambies de idea! – Rick se apresuró a conducirla a la puerta. - ¡Otra cosa más! Cuando volvamos a casa vamos a ir al parque a caminar, ¿de acuerdo? A partir de hoy vamos a hacernos un tiempo todos los días para salir a caminar juntos… la doctora lo ordenó.

Lisa lo miró y le sonrió, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza y permitía que él le colocara encima su gabardina militar. ¡Amaba a ese hombre! Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón.

Y mientras Rick seguía hablando interminablemente de sus planes para la tarde, los cuales incluían ir a la tienda de discos para comprar algo de música para el bebé, pasar por el supermercado a comprar las provisiones necesarias para la dieta que la doctora Mikhailova le había prescrito a Lisa y visitar el gimnasio de la base para programar algunas visitas a la piscina de la misma – dado que el clima estaba demasiado frío como para que Lisa practicara natación en la helada piscina de su casa - , Lisa solo podía pensar en que su vida era perfecta…

Los viejos recuerdos de un tiempo en el que ella y Rick estaban separados… un tiempo en el que ella solo podía soñar con el amor de ese hombre al que su corazón había decidido amar a pesar de todos los inconvenientes… un tiempo de dolor, angustia y soledad… todos esos recuerdos parecían muy lejanos. Eran memorias que se diluían en las arenas del tiempo y eran reemplazadas por esos recuerdos fuertes, intensos y llenos de alegría de esa vida hermosa que compartía con el hombre al que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Esa vida en la que cada día era un milagro y una sorpresa… una vida en la que ella era simplemente una mujer enamorada y feliz.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

- Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han regalado su tiempo al leer esta historia y a quienes me han enviado mensajes, reviews, e-mails o me han contactado vía msn. Siempre son motivantes sus palabras, sus opiniones y creo sinceramente que sin esa motivación historias como esta no serían posibles. ¡Gracias por sus palabras, por su apoyo y su entusiasmo!

- Un agradecimiento especial a mi equipo de colaboradores a quienes les debo tanto y de quienes he recibido tanta ayuda y asesoría: Mal Theisman (mi Beta y autor de "_Renacimiento_", la mejor historia de Robotech que he leído en mi vida) y Alex y Claudia, quienes me han asesorado con su propia experiencia en los terrenos de la paternidad. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes, chicos!

- Y sin más, solo me queda decirles que nos vemos en dos semanas. ¡Mucha suerte con todo y les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

-


	8. Alrededor de la Media Noche

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**ALREDEDOR DE LA MEDIA NOCHE**

**-**

* * *

-

El penúltimo día del año parecía ser particularmente animado en la Base Militar Macross, a pesar de ser lunes. Habían una gran a intensa actividad, motivada principalmente por dos hechos: el que hubiera que dejar todos los asuntos pendientes listos y terminados antes del fin de año y el hecho de que al día siguiente sólo se trabajaría medio día.

Como ya se estaba volviendo una tradición, una gran fiesta se estaba preparando entre los militares que servían en Macross. Y ese era el tema de conversación en todos los rincones de la base. Todos estaban invitados, era una gran fiesta de fin de año abierta a todos los militares, pero los comentarios más interesantes que corrían en los pasillos y los puestos de servicio de la base era quién iría con quién… a quién invitaría fulano o qué vestido usaría aquella teniente que trabajaba en la unidad de informática y que tenía fama de rompecorazones… o la sargento que servia en la unidad de urgencias del hospital militar y que era la causa de los suspiros de más de un militar en la base.

Pero ajenas a todos aquellos chismes y habladurías que inundaban la Base Macross, en el comedor de la misma tras mujeres se habían reunido a compartir un muy merecido almuerzo después de una mañana de bastante actividad.

Lisa Hayes, Miriya Parino Sterling y Kelly Hickson parecían inmunes a lo que todos los demás con tanto entusiasmo comentaban a su alrededor. Aprovechando la privacidad que tenían en esa mesa alejada del tumulto del salón general del comedor, la mesa que estaba reservada para la almirante Hayes, las tres jóvenes mujeres podían dedicarse, sin ninguna preocupación, a conversar sobre temas que para ellas eran más interesantes y más importantes.

Y sin duda el tema por antonomasia en esos días entre las tres amigas era el tan esperado embarazo de Lisa Hayes.

Lisa y Miriya no podían dejar de conversar, mientras daban cuenta de su almuerzo. La almirante había desayunado bastante bien en casa antes de que su turno de trabajo comenzara, así que no estaba realmente hambrienta. Pero había decidido acompañar a sus amigas con un buen plato de fruta picada con yogurt y una taza de te.

Miriya, por el contrario, apenas había tenido tiempo de vestir a Dana para llevarla al jardín de niños que funcionaba en la guardería de la base. Max había tenido que salir muy temprano de casa y la había dejado sola con la pequeña, por lo que Miriya no había tenido tiempo de desayunar. Ahora daba cuenta de un par de huevos fritos acompañados de una guarnición de papa _Hash Brown_ y una pila de pan francés con mermelada. Ya se había tomado un jugo y dos cafés.

Kelly, por su parte, se entretenía en picotear sin mucho ánimo una rebanada de pan de maíz que tenía frente a ella, con un vaso de leche a medias.

- ¡Pues me da mucho gusto saber que Tanya encontró todo en orden con tu embarazo, Lisa! – Miriya comentó, masticando sin ninguna clase de cortesía el bocado que traía en la boca.

- Sí, todo va bien… incluso ya me he sentido un poco mejor de las nauseas y eso. Debe ser por la medicina y los suplementos alimenticios que me recetó.

- ¿Así que para mediados de agosto, eh?

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. – La fecha probable está entre el 13 y el 15, pero como es difícil saber cuándo ocurrió la concepción…

- ¿Y tú no tienes teorías al respecto? – Miriya le dio un codazo juguetón a Lisa.

- Bueno… - La almirante se rió suavemente y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. – Rick y yo estuvimos haciendo cuentas… algo de memoria… yo no sé, pero él está seguro que fue el 17 de noviembre… esa noche tuvimos un… digamos que un encuentro especial. Yo iba a salir al espacio en pocos días y bueno—

- ¡Que emocionante! – Miriya se llevó las manos al pecho y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé en la familia! Lisa Hayes, de verdad que ya se habían tardado.

- Las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder, Mir… yo creo que fue el momento preciso… ni antes ni después.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? Digo, fuera de los malestares obvios…

- ¡Feliz! – Lisa apoyó su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano. – Rick es tan tierno y está tan emocionado con todo… ¡Deberías de verlo, Mir! Está vuelto loco…

- Bueno, loco siempre ha estado.

- Cierto. – Lisa admitió con una sonrisa. – Pero… se está involucrando con todo. Este fin de semana que pasamos, por ejemplo… ¡Fue maravilloso! Hicimos tantas cosas juntos… estamos saliendo a caminar todos los días al parque… me consiente tanto… no sé, Mir. ¡Lo adoro!

- Pues me da gusto que Rick se esté portando a la altura de las circunstancias. Es su bebé también después de todo.

De pronto Miriya y Lisa guardaron silencio, percatándose de algo extraño… aunque había tres personas en esa mesa, solo dos de ellas estaban participando de la conversación. La tercera no había pronunciado palabra en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí. Miriya le dio un leve codazo a Lisa para luego hacerle una seña con la cabeza. Las dos miraron a Kelly y después se miraron entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros.

La joven teniente Hickson parecía estar a kilómetros de ahí. Su mirada estaba perdida en el ventanal que estaba frente a su mesa y una expresión entre preocupada y triste cubría su rostro. Frente a ella una rebanada de pan de maíz había sido reducida a simples migajitas por obra y gracia del tenedor asesino que ella blandía en sus manos, mientras que su vaso de leche permanecía a la mitad desde hacía un buen rato.

- Kelly… ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Lisa, genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar de su asistente.

- ¿Eh? – La teniente literalmente saltó en su asiento, como si la voz de Lisa la hubiera traído de golpe a la realidad. – Sí, sí… yo—yo lo siento… por un momento me desconecté…

- ¿Andas enamorada, Kelly? – Miriya le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! – La acusada se defendió vehementemente. – No, yo solo—

- Se trata de Nicolás Azueta, ¿no es así? – Lanzó Lisa de frente.

- No… - Kelly bajó la mirada y se sonrojó profundamente. – Bueno… tal vez, pero no es lo que ustedes piensan… yo solo… yo solo estaba pensando que lo voy a extrañar… se va el día primero.

- ¡Ah! – Miriya asintió. - ¿Y por qué no le pides que te acompañe a la fiesta de mañana?

- ¡No! – Kelly volvió a saltar en su asiento. – No… lo que pasa es que—

La teniente Hickson aclaró su garganta pero no supo que decir. Finalmente se decidió por fingir que necesitaba tomar unos tragos de leche para darse tiempo para presentar una respuesta coherente y sensata a la pregunta que Miriya le había hecho. Afortunada, o quizás desafortunadamente, Lisa ya se había unido al interrogatorio.

- David no ha venido por acá en todos estos meses, Kelly… y si Nick está en la ciudad, yo creo que Mir tiene razón… ¿Por qué no le pides que vaya contigo a la fiesta? Yo creo que se divertirían mucho.

- Sí, bueno… no. Lo que quiero decir es… uh… bueno, él vino a visitar a su papá y yo no—es decir, es Año Nuevo, seguro que él y su padre tienen planes.

- Deberías preguntarle de todas maneras. – Miriya sentenció. – Yo he visto que se llevan muy bien… y debes de aprovechar antes de que el chico vuelva a su barco. Además saliste con él durante el fin de semana, ¿no? Ayer Max me dijo que los había visto en la mañana en el supermercado.

- Sí, es que el comodoro Azueta me invitó a comer con ellos. Fuimos por algunos ingredientes para preparar la comida… pero eso es todo.

- Invítalo, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió. – Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

La teniente Hickson miró a Lisa con esa mirada de cachorrito perdido que indudablemente venía de los genes que compartía con Rick. La almirante Hayes tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Kelly y darle un abrazo, pero no lo hizo porque ya Miriya había puesto un punto y aparte a esa conversación y había regresado al tema del embarazo, compartiendo sus propias experiencias en el campo con la futura madre que tenía frente a ella.

- Déjame contarte, Lisa… yo te aconsejo que disfrutes tu embarazo paso a paso. El mío fue una bonita experiencia pero a la vez fue terrorífica. No solo yo no sabía nada de embarazos, ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba la _maquinaria_ ni el _proceso_… pero cuando sucedió, además de que me tomó por sorpresa, pasé los siguientes nueve meses bajo la mirada escrutadora y el monitoreo constante de médicos y científicos. Por eso te digo, goza de esta etapa pero sobre todo agradece al cielo que no estás en el ojo del público… valora esa privacidad que tienes…

Mientras Lisa y Miriya se enfrascaban en ese diálogo tan apasionante sobre la maternidad y el embarazo, Kelly volvió a desconectarse de la conversación. Miró hacia la ciudad a través del ventanal y suspiró profundamente.

- _No quiero encariñarme más contigo, Nicolás Azueta… no quiero. En dos días tú te vas a ir y yo—yo no quiero extrañarte. _

Y de pronto, una a una, cientos de imágenes de los días previos comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. Todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos, todo lo que habían compartido, los momentos de camaradería, las risas, las pláticas serias, las largas caminatas en aquellas noches heladas, sus maratónicas sesiones de cine… ¡Y sólo en unos cuantos días!

_- Quizás Mir y Lisa tienen razón_. – Reflexionó la teniente Hickson. – _Más tarde pasaré por casa de Nick… y lo invitaré a la fiesta de mañana. Ya veremos que pasa…_

Y con esa determinación tomada, el hambre y el buen ánimo parecieron regresar a la teniente de la UN Spacy, quien de inmediato comenzó a comerse a cucharadas sus migajas de pan y se involucró en la conversación que sus amigas estaban manteniendo.

Quizás ella no supiera nada de embarazos o de maternidad, pero había un hecho innegable en todo aquello: el hijo de Lisa y Rick sería su sobrino y ella, como futura tía, tenía todo el derecho del mundo de contar con voz y voto en cualquier asunto familiar que involucrara a ese bebé que venía en camino.

-

* * *

-

Un escuadrón de cazas VF1 modificados para entrenamiento de VF4 aterrizaron en la pista de vuelo número 07 de la Base Aérea Macross. Fue un aterrizaje perfecto, lo que dejó en claro que los jóvenes pilotos que volaban aquellos aparatos sabían lo que hacían y estaban perfectamente bien entrenados.

Aunque la explicación a esto no tardó en darse, cuando dos magníficos VF4 aterrizaron justo detrás de los VF1. Aquellas dos aeronaves eran muy peculiares y cualquier persona en la base militar podía identificarlas tan solo con lanzarles una mirada rápida: un VF4 inmaculadamente blanco que portaba orgullosamente el ya legendario escudo de la calavera del Escuadrón Skull, seguido de cerca por un VF4 pintado en un inconfundible tono de azul.

Los dos Lightning III aterrizaron espectacularmente, provocando un aplauso entre el personal de pista y algunos pilotos que se encontraban por ahí, incluyendo los que habían aterrizado previamente. No importaba cuantas veces fueran testigos de un vuelo de aquellos dos míticos pilotos de combate, siempre era un gusto verlos volar y el ver aterrizar a esos dos maravillosos VF4 era un espectáculo digno de verse.

Mientras los jóvenes pilotos que habían volado los VF1 bajaban de sus aeronaves y se felicitaban mutuamente por un vuelo perfecto e incluso se bromeaban entre sí, los pilotos de los dos VF4 comenzaban a descender de sus aparatos.

El general Hunter llegó a tierra firme dando un salto y de inmediato se quitó su casco y sacudió su cabeza, dejando que el viento helado agitara su cabello y refrescara su rostro. Sonrió cuando sintió una palmada afectuosa en el hombro y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del capitán Sterling que, con su casco bajo el brazo, parecía estar bastante satisfecho con aquel vuelo.

- No importa cuanto tiempo estés en tierra, jefe… jamás vas a perder ese toque especial que tienes allá arriba, en el cielo. ¡Fue un vuelo magnífico!

- Gracias Max. – Rick sonrió orgulloso. – Aunque este vuelo no era sobre mí, sino sobre los chicos… son bastante buenos, ¿no te parece?

- Están bien entrenados. – Max le respondió. – Son jóvenes e impulsivos y todavía tienen que adquirir mucha experiencia antes de ser asignados a un escuadrón regular, pero comparto tu opinión… esos muchachos tienen pasión por el aire.

- Verlos volar así me hace recordar mis primeros tiempos dentro de la RDF. – Rick sonrió melancólicamente, mirando al grupo de jóvenes pilotos que, entre bromas y empellones, se dirigían a los vestidores.

- ¡Vamos Rick! Hablas como si tuvieras 80 años.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Rick se llevó la mano al ensortijado cabello. – Bueno, la vida tiene etapas y aunque volar sigue siendo una pasión para mí, hay prioridades en mi vida. Es decir, este vuelo fue espectacular, ya necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina corriéndome por las venas pero… pero no me arrepiento de nada, Max. No me importa haber disminuido mis horas de vuelo semanales… no cuando la vida es tan maravillosa.

- Te entiendo. – Los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hangar del Skull. – No sé si yo podría dejar de volar, Rick. Aunque pienso que por Miriya y por Dana yo haría cualquier cosa. Además tu trabajo al frente de la UNSAF es muy importante, jefe.

- Me alegra poder apoyar a Lisa. Ella ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones tal y como están las cosas. ¡Imagínate lo que sería tener que lidiar con un jefe de la UNSAF que se opusiera a todo!

- Bueno… eso de lidiar con el jefe de la UNSAF… - Max se rió. – Me parece que ese es un trabajo de tiempo completo de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Ja ja! Hoy si que te levantaste gracioso, Max. ¿Fue algo que desayunaste?

- Bueno… niégalo y me retractaré.

- ¡Me rindo a la evidencia! – Rick se rió. – ¡La verdad es que estoy feliz, Max!

- No tienes que decírmelo, se te nota Rick. Lo más extraño de todo es que desde que Lisa y tú están juntos, cada día se te ve más y más feliz. Cuando uno piensa que ya no podrás verte más feliz, algo sucede y tú te pones más feliz todavía.

Rick levantó una ceja y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

- ¿Cuántas veces usaste la palabra _feliz_ en tu discurso, Max?

- Solamente tres. – Max respondió como si nada. – La cuestión, mi estimado amigo, es que a todos nosotros nos alegra mucho que Lisa y tú tengan una vida tan maravillosa y compartan ese amor tan especial que existe entre ustedes. Y ahora, con retoñito en camino y todo…

- Sí… - Rick se rió y se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde. – A pesar de la emoción que siento al volar, al remontarme a los cielos y sentir la libertad y la adrenalina allá arriba… ni siquiera eso se compara a lo que siento cuando estoy con Lisa… cuando pienso en ella.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas ahora, con el embarazo y todo? – Max preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá de la oficina de campo del general Hunter. - ¿Qué tal estuvo el fin de semana? Supongo que están adaptándose.

- Sí, estamos buscando un nuevo equilibrio en nuestras vidas. – Rick se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a quitarse los guantes de su traje de vuelo. - ¡Pero ha sido maravilloso, hermano! Es algo… algo nuevo… diferente… no lo sé.

- Te entiendo. – Max asintió comprensivo. – Ya he pasado por eso, Rick.

- Sí, lo sé… - El piloto suspiró soñadoramente. – El fin de semana fue hermoso, Max. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, hicimos muchas cosas juntos… creo que voy a disfrutar esta espera, porque voy a estar con ella a cada paso del camino. Estuvimos leyendo algunos libros, vimos unos documentales… fuimos a surtir la despensa porque Lisa tiene que seguir la dieta que Tanya le prescribió y tiene que hacerlo al pie de la letra. Fuimos a caminar al parque… ¡Fue un fin de semana increíble!

- He notado que Lisa y tú, aunque parezca imposible, parecen estar más enamorados en estos días. – Max le comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. – Me imagino que van a aprovechar su tiempo… mientras todavía puedan… es decir, para demostrarse cuanto se quieren y todo eso.

- ¡Je! – Rick se sonrojó levemente. – Yo jamás dejaré de demostrarle a Lisa cuando la quiero… pero respecto a lo que mencionas, solamente voy a decirte una palabra: ¡Wow!

- Así de bueno, ¿eh?

- ¡Ni te imaginas, viejo! – Rick sonrió arrogantemente.

- Las hormonas desatadas de las mujeres durante el embarazo pueden provocarnos muchos dolores de cabeza… aunque por otro lado, hay aspectos positivos… como ese que mencionas, por ejemplo.

- Echémosle la culpa a las hormonas entonces. – Rick no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. – Pero este fin de semana fue para recordar.

- ¿Y qué planes tienen para el Fin de Año? ¿Piensan asistir a la fiesta de la base?

- No lo sé. – Rick subió los pies a su escritorio y se estiró perezosamente. – La verdad quisiera algo más tranquilo. Quiero decir, el año pasado fue increíble asistir a esa fiesta de disfraces que organizaron y me divertí mucho. Pero creo que ahora tanto Lisa como yo queremos algo más… algo más relajante.

- Bueno… - Max le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. – Mir y yo estamos pensando en ir a celebrar el Año Nuevo a un restaurante elegante… ya sabes, algo relajado y tranquilo… una noche romántica, música suave…

- ¿Y Dana?

- Hace rato que no tenemos una noche para nosotros, viejo. Y es una ventaja que la mamá de uno de los compañeritos del jardín de niños de Dana haya decidido hacer una fiesta de pijamas para celebrar el cumpleaños del niño… precisamente ese día.

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me parece una idea interesante… voy a hablar con Lisa al respecto.

- Hazlo, porque a Mir y a mi nos encantaría que nos acompañaran… a la cena, claro. Ya después cada quien a su casita a celebrar en privado el nuevo año… con fuegos artificiales y todo lo demás.

- Por supuesto. – Rick se rió. - ¡Que pornográfico te has vuelo, Max!

- Y tú eres una inocente palomita, hermano.

- Bueno, habla con Lisa… y me avisas lo que hayan decidido.

- Lo haré.

Max se puso de pie y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Tengo evaluación en los simuladores en 10 minutos… general Hunter, - El piloto hizo un impecable saludo militar. – Ha sido un privilegio volar con usted este día.

- ¡Capitán Sterling! – Rick se puso de pie y correspondió el saludo. – El honor ha sido todo mío.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron y Max se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Buen día, hermano! Nos vemos más tarde.

- ¡Suerte con todo, Max!

Una vez que Rick quedó solo en su oficina, suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro cuando tomó entre sus manos un portarretratos que tenia sobre su escritorio en donde estaba una fotografía de Lisa.

- ¡Hermosa! – El piloto le pasó un dedo por encima, como si la estuviera acariciando. - ¡Te amo tanto!

El general Hunter miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las 1600 horas, lo que significaba que aun faltaban por lo menos un par de horas para que Lisa se desocupara. Lenta, casi perezosamente dejó el portarretratos sobre el escritorio y tomó su agenda del día.

- Bueno… más vale que vaya a hablar con Joe sobre estos asuntos que tenemos pendientes. – Rick suspiró resignado. - ¡Odio tanta burocracia! Pero… si eso me permite estar más cerca de Lisa y ayudarla directamente… creo que lo resistiré.

Rick entró a su baño privado para cambiarse de uniforme. Diez minutos más tarde, ya perfectamente uniformado, salió del baño, tomó una carpeta llena de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, se colocó su gorra de guarnición y salió de su oficina con rumbo hacia el Edificio del Almirantazgo, caminando con paso marcial y porte elegante pero con una inocultable sonrisa de pura felicidad en los labios. La sonrisa de un hombre profundamente enamorado… la sonrisa de un hombre feliz.

-

* * *

-

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Rick había aterrizado después del vuelo de evaluación que había llevado a cabo esa tarde. Dos horas que había pasado en su oficina, en el edificio del almirantazgo, atendiendo una docena de asuntos que aún necesitaban ser resueltos… antes del año nuevo.

Sentados en las sillas frente al escritorio, el comodoro Azueta y el coronel Sidar estaban conversando entre ellos por algunos asuntos relacionados con las asignaciones de presupuestos. Pero hacía unos segundos que Rick se había perdido en sus meditaciones. Sus ojos se habían clavado en un punto no muy bien definido de la pared mientras que él no dejaba de juguetear con un bolígrafo que tenía en las manos.

- De acuerdo entonces. – Azueta cerró la carpeta que sostenía y la puso sobre el escritorio. – Con eso quedaría lista la asignación de los presupuestos. Mañana mismo enviaré estos documentos a la tesorería. Solamente necesitan la firma de autorización de la almirante Hayes… y tu firma y sello, Rick.

- ¿Eh? – El piloto miró a Azueta, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. – Ah, sí… firma… sello…

Rick tomó los papeles que el comodoro le pasó y comenzó a revisarlos y enseguida procedió a estampar su firma y a buscar el sello en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- ¡Andas como leoncito enjaulado, Rick! – El coronel Sidar le comentó con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes, ya falta poco para que puedas ir a ver a Lisa.

- Está en una reunión con los de Recursos Humanos. – El piloto refunfuñó. – No sé cuanto más tarde en salir.

- No creo que mucho. – El comodoro Azueta revisó su reloj. – Han estado reunidos por casi tres horas ya.

- Son los asuntos de año nuevo. – Joe comentó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. – Pero ya vamos saliendo, Rick… ya falta menos.

- Un día. – El general respondió, mientras le regresaba la carpeta a Azueta. – Y mañana va a ser un día con bastante trabajo.

- Pero solo trabajaremos medio día.

- Excepto el personal que va a quedar de guardia. – Azueta puntualizó mientras buscaba algo más en su carpeta. – Por cierto, Rick… un último asunto.

- ¿De qué se trata, comodoro?

- Hace rato llamaron de parte de las Industrias Shinsei.

- ¿De las Industrias Shinsei? – Rick parpadeó. – Pero… ¿No se supone que la unión se concretaría hasta el año nuevo?

- Protocolos, general. – Azueta respondió. – Los documentos serán firmados la próxima semana, pero operativa y funcionalmente ya están trabajando como una industria unificada. Me informaron que mañana van a venir a firmar los acuerdos para la próxima entrega del lote de VF4's. Me pidieron que los documentos salieran con fecha de enero, pero los ejecutivos de Shinsei no podrán venir en las semanas siguientes, así que quieren aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya preparé los documentos pertinentes, así que si usted y la almirante Hayes lo autorizan, programaré la reunión para mañana en la mañana.

- No hay problema, entre más pronto salgan esos asuntos es mejor. – Rick asintió. – Programa la reunión, Azueta. Aunque admito que me sorprende un poco que los ejecutivos de Shinsei vengan tan de repente. ¿No te dijeron quien venía?

- El señor… - Azueta revisó su agenda. – David… David Stonewell y el señor Ikuya Masaki, quien es el uno de los accionistas mayoritarios por parte de las antiguas Industrias Shinnakasu.

- Ah… - Rick comentó vagamente. - ¿Y cuando llegarán?

- Mañana temprano. Me notificaron que es un viaje relámpago. El señor Stonewell tiene que estar de vuelta en Ciudad Monumento para el primero en la noche.

- Bien… pues si eso es todo. – Rick se puso de pie. – Creo que ya podemos retirarnos por el día de hoy.

- ¡Gloria a Dios! – Joe imitó a su superior, se puso de pie y se estiró a todo lo que sus músculos se lo permitieron. - ¡Estoy muerto! Eso de pasar el día entero en evaluaciones es agotador… aunque escuché que tu vuelo fue extraordinario, Rick.

- Un vuelo de rutina. – El general Hunter sacudió la cabeza y movió su mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Yo voy a estar un rato más en la oficina. – Azueta les informó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Necesito tener listos algunos de los documentos que necesitaremos para la reunión de mañana. ¡Buenas noches, caballeros!

- ¡Buenas noches, comodoro! – Respondieron los dos pilotos al unísono.

Cuando se vieron solos, Joe comenzó a recoger los papeles, notas y lápices que había dejado por ahí para meterlos a su carpeta. Rick se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró pesadamente.

- La unión de Stonewell Bellcom e Industrias Shinnakasu va a ser la noticia financiera del año, Rick. Me imagino que los contratos que están obteniendo con el gobierno deben de ser jugosos.

- Me imagino que sí… ahora el problema es que David Stonewell no puede ser accionista mayoritario de las Industrias Shinsei por el puesto que está ocupando como consejero del gobierno. Me imagino que mañana quien va a firmar los nuevos acuerdos es el señor Masaki y David solo fungirá como testigo de honor.

- Es probable… y es increíble como hay gente que puede trabajar con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo… ser empresario, ser funcionario… sería demasiado para mí. Aunque supongo que las ganancias lo justifican todo.

- Eso no lo dudo.

En ese momento el sonido penetrante y súbito del teléfono celular de Rick se dejó escuchar de improviso, haciendo que los dos pilotos se sobresaltaran un poco. Pero la sonrisa esplendorosa que apareció en los labios del general fue todo lo que el coronel necesito para saber exactamente quien era la autora de esa llamada.

- ¡Hola amor! – Rick respondió alegremente. - ¿Ya saliste de la junta?

Mientras Rick hablaba, Joe se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y con una señal de la mano le indicó que él se retiraba. El piloto lo despidió con una inclinación de cabeza para luego ponerse de pie a toda prisa.

- Estoy en mi oficina… no te muevas de ahí, preciosa… te veo en exactamente 10 segundos… puedes comenzar a contarlos…

Y diciendo esto, el joven piloto de combate convertido en general de la UNSAF salió corriendo de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, dando un portazo tras de sí para recorrer en tiempo record la distancia que lo separaba de una oficina que se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo del piso 21 del edificio: la oficina de la Almirante Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Eran ya casi las 2000 horas en Ciudad Macross. La noche estaba oscura y fría, aunque por fortuna no parecía que fuera a nevar. Las luces del alumbrado público y las que se filtraban por las ventanas de las casas alumbraban el solitario y pacífico Barrio Militar.

Había una casa en particular, una casa un tanto más grande que las demás _cajitas de fósforos_, ubicada en la esquina de las calles Acacias y Pedregal, que estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad… salvo por el pequeño farol que colgaba en el porche de la misma. Era una casa que contrastaba con las demás casas del barrio militar por estar pintada de color terracota y por el jardín bien cuidado, a pesar del crudo invierno, que bordeaba el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta. Era la casa del comodoro Carlos Azueta.

Y justo en la acera fuera de esa casa, una figura solitaria se paseaba de un lado a otro sin atreverse a acercarse… mucho menos a tocar el timbre. Aquella pequeña figura de apariencia frágil estaba enfundada en un enorme abrigo militar que le quedaba algo grande y llevaba una desgastada mochila de campaña al hombro y una igualmente desgastada gorra le cubría la cabeza.

- _Nick…_ - Kelly ensayaba su discurso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la calle. – _Mañana hay una fiesta en la base, por el año nuevo… estaba pensando si te gustaría…_ no, no… veamos… _Nick, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche?_ ¡No! Dios… sé que quizás quiera pasar el Año Nuevo con su padre antes de volver al Argos… ¿Para qué me molesto en preguntarle? No quiero causar problemas y lo más probable es que me diga que no… ¿Y si…?

Kelly se detuvo frente al sendero que conducía a la puerta de la casa y ensayó una nueva fórmula en voz alta:

- _¡Hola Nick! Iba pasando por aquí y pensé que_—no, eso tampoco sirve… hmmm… _¿No te gustaría ir a una fiesta en la base antes de volver a tu barco?_ ¡No, no, no!

La teniente Hickson suspiró profundamente para darse valor y decidió que no pensaría más. Simplemente avanzaría hacia esa puerta, tocaría y cuando él atendiera ella lo invitaría a la fiesta… como fuera que esa invitación saliera.

- Bueno…. – Kelly pensó. – En fin, que las cosas salgan como tengan que salir… ¡Allá voy!

La jovencita comenzó a avanzar resueltamente hacia la puerta de la casa del comodoro Azueta, pero justo cuando había salvado la distancia que había entre la calle y el porche y se disponía a llamar a la puerta, su teléfono celular sonó insistentemente.

- ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Kelly vociferó mientras buscaba el aparato en todas las bolsas de su abrigo. - ¡Más vale que sea una emergencia porque si no…!

Pero cuando por fin pudo encontrar su celular y vio quien la llamaba, una expresión de incredulidad apareció en su rostro. Abrió el teléfono y contestó la llamada.

- ¿David?

- ¡Hola Kelly! Soy yo… ¿Cómo va todo en la ciudad?

- Bien… muy bien… ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Trabajando, como siempre… oye, solo quería que supieras que mañana voy a estar en Ciudad Macross firmando unos acuerdos con la almirante Hayes. Voy a estar en la ciudad solamente por unas horas, pero estaba pensando que quiero congraciarme contigo… después del viaje cancelado de la navidad y todo.

- Yo— ¿Vas a venir mañana? ¿A qué hora?

- Temprano… pero estaba pensando que podemos salir a cenar o algo… es Año Nuevo después de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien… - Kelly intentó sonreír. – Es que yo…

- ¡Vamos, Kelly! – La voz de David se escuchó juguetona. – No aceptaré un no como respuesta y tú lo sabes… hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Sí, lo sé. – Kelly se sintió acorralada. – Y yo… la verdad me daría mucho gusto… y tienes razón, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… meses.

- Sí, pero mañana podemos ponernos al día. Entonces así quedamos… ¡Te veo mañana, Kelly! Cuídate… y descansa.

- Tú también, David… ¡Hasta mañana!

La teniente Hickson cerró su celular y lo colocó de vuelta en su abrigo. Miró hacia las ventanas oscuras de la casa del comodoro Azueta y suspiró resignadamente.

- Tal vez ni siquiera está en casa… y de todas maneras no creo que hubiera querido ir conmigo a la fiesta… es la última noche que pasará con su padre.

Kelly se dio la media vuelta sobre sus pasos y después de lanzar una última mirada a la casa oscura de los Azueta, se acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro y se encaminó desganadamente hacia el funicular. No tenía ganas de ir a casa… así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a cenar al Stardust y tratar de distraerse un poco.

-

* * *

-

No muy lejos de ahí, justo en ese momento, la Freelander de los Hunter Hayes entraba por el sendero de grava que conducía a la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo. Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Rick se apresuró a ayudar a Lisa a bajar de la camioneta, aprovechando además el momento para abrazarla y darle un besito suave en los labios.

- Así que, - Rick continuó con su conversación. – Después del vuelo de hoy, traigo los niveles de adrenalina muy altos en el sistema, almirante. Y usted sabe lo que sucede cuando un piloto trae esos niveles trabajando con números altos.

- Bueno… - Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello. - ¿Y qué sucede cuando la esposa de ese piloto trae sus niveles de hormonas demasiado altos también, piloto?

- No sé. – Rick respondió inocentemente, aunque la mirada predadora que apareció en sus ojos lo contradijo por completo. - ¿Quiere que hagamos la prueba esta noche, almirante?

- ¡Siempre tan abnegado y entregado al deber, general!

Rick se acercó a ella y la besó largamente en el cuello. Aquel beso tibio, húmedo y prometedor hizo que ella se estremeciera perceptiblemente en los brazos de su piloto y que un gemido de placer escapara de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- ¡Rick…!

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó él sin dejar de besarla. – Porque hay muchos más besitos como este en el lugar de donde este vino.

- Hmmm… sí, me gusta. – Lisa se separó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero, ¿sabes qué me gustaría aún más?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Ir a cenar! Me estoy muriendo de hambre…

- ¡Lisa! - El piloto protestó. - ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

Ella ya se había soltado del abrazo de su esposo y se dirigía hacia el interior de su casa con Rick siguiéndola de cerca. Pero de pronto ella hizo un súbito e inesperado alto total que hizo que el piloto trastabillara. Lisa giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo cara a cara y sin advertencia tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos y lo besó de lleno en los labios de una manera que hizo el las rodillas de su esposo temblaran y amenazaran con ceder bajo su peso.

- ¡Wow! – Fue lo único que Rick alcanzó a murmurar cuando ella lo soltó.

- Yo también tengo muchos de esos besitos para ti… pero primero… - Lisa le hizo ojitos a Rick. – Tengo hambre, amor.

- Entonces vamos a cenar. – Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo directamente hacia la cocina. – Es más, tu ve a ponerte cómoda mientras yo preparo la cena… ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos, preciosa!

- Sabía que podría convencerte, piloto.

- ¡No me tiente, almirante! – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Si promete tiene que cumplir.

- ¿Y alguna vez he faltado a mis promesas, Rick Hunter?

- ¡Nunca!

Los dos se besaron suavemente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina. Enseguida Rick le frotó los brazos a Lisa cariñosamente y se dio tiempo para besarla en la frente.

- Ve a cambiarte, amor… en serio, yo me encargo de la cena.

- No te compliques demasiado, Rick… no es necesario que prepares nada demasiado elaborado.

- ¿Qué te parece algo de arroz hervido con pollo? Sencillo, rápido, de fácil digestión… y sabes que me queda muy bien.

- ¡Se escucha delicioso! – Lisa se relamió los labios.

- ¡Pollo con arroz será entonces!

- ¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo, piloto?

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Te daré la oportunidad de que me lo demuestres después de cenar… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Trato hecho!

Lisa le guiñó el ojo a su esposo y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. En el pasillo Rick la observó embelesado hasta que la perdió de vista y después, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de puro amor, entró a la cocina, se enrolló las mangas de su uniforme y se dispuso a comenzar a cocinar la cena que su esposa se merecía. Una cena aderezada con ese ingrediente secreto que ellos tan bien conocían: el amor.

-

* * *

-

El ambiente en el Stardust era, como solía serlo todos los días a esas horas, festivo, alegre y relajado. Los chicos de la base iban a aquella cafetería a cenar, a aliviar un poco la tensión del día, a pasar un tiempo con los amigos, incluso a bailar. Había muy pocos civiles por ahí; era casi un acuerdo tácito entre los habitantes de Ciudad Macross que aquel pequeño rincón les pertenecía a los militares con exclusividad casi absoluta.

Tessie, la dueña del local, se paseaba de mesa en mesa sirviendo los pedidos; se detenía a conversar con algunos de sus parroquianos, bromeaba con otros y a algunos más les daba alguna palmadita amistosa en la espalda al pasar. Ella los conocía a todos por sus nombres… y por sus historias personales.

Por eso, cuando regresó a la barra con su charola vacía, después de ir a servir una ronda de bebidas a unos pilotos que estaban en un cajón cercano a la sinfonola, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una solitaria figura, con el uniforme de teniente primero de la UN Spacy, seguía sentada en la barra con una enorme malteada de chocolate frente a ella.

- Las cosas no se van a solucionar así… ¿Lo sabes, verdad Kelly?

- ¿Eh? – La aludida saltó en su lugar. - ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Qué…?

- A ver… - Tessie puso su charola a un lado y recargó sus codos en la barra justo frente a Kelly. - ¿Qué sucedió? Jamás te había visto tan desganada. ¿Problemas con Cupido?

- ¡No! – Kelly se defendió. – Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

- Ni siquiera has ido a casa… y ya es tarde para que andes fuera. Seguro que el pobre Enkei debe estar muriéndose de hambre.

- No… le compré un aparato dispensador de alimento. Él está bien.

- Bueno, pero ese no es el punto… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Será que hace mucho que David Stonewell no se aparece por acá? ¿O más bien tendrá que ver con Nick Azueta?

Kelly levantó su mirada y la clavó en el rostro escrutador pero bondadoso de su interlocutora. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a tratar de explicarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- ¡No! No es eso… es solo que mañana… ya sabes, con la fiesta de año nuevo y yo—yo no sé si… es que estaba pensando, pero—

- ¡Invítalo, Kelly! Es tan simple como eso… - Tessie respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Ya quedaron atrás esos tiempos en los que las mujeres debíamos sentarnos a esperar por que nuestro chico diera el primer paso.

- No es eso… - Kelly se encogió de hombros.

- Además yo sé que Nick va a estar encantado de ir contigo. Los he estado observando, Kelly… ustedes dos tienen química juntos.

La teniente Hickson se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada. Muy a su pesar una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios… pero fue borrada por un gesto de preocupación que de inmediato vino a ensombrecer su rostro.

- Es que—mañana va a venir David. Hace rato hablé con él por teléfono y me dijo que vendrá y que quería que saliéramos en la noche.

- ¡Vaya! – Tessie comenzó a tallar furiosamente la barra con un trapo. – Así que David se desaparece por seis meses y quiere que estés disponible en el momento en el que él decida volver.

- ¡Vamos Tessie! No hay que ser injustas… sabes que ha tenido mucho trabajo.

- ¿Te ha llamado?

- Ocasionalmente.

- ¿Correos electrónicos?

- Hmmm… no muchos.

- ¿Mensajes de texto?

- No…

- Bien… déjame preguntarte una cosa, Kelly… solo respóndeme esa pregunta y ya no te molestaré más. ¿Qué son exactamente David y tú? ¿Cuál es su relación?

- Yo—no sé. – Kelly respondió casi sin vacilar. – Es difícil… es decir, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles antes pero desde que entró al gobierno… bueno, no puedo culparlo, su trabajo es importante.

- Cuando un hombre está interesado en una mujer, no hay nada más importante. Ni siquiera el trabajo. Kelly, eres joven y linda. El mundo está allá afuera, no puedes dejar que algo así te aprisione. ¡Vive la vida!

- Yo sé que… que debería sentarme con David y conversar… definir nuestra situación, pero cada vez que lo intento me atemorizo y creo que él da las cosas por hecho. Es un hombre extraordinario y yo lo quiero mucho… me gusta mucho… pero—

- Pero no lo amas.

- No sé, Tessie… no sé.

- ¡Pues mira nada más quien acaba de llegar! – Tessie sonrió. – Jake Stonewell en persona… y ya te vio. El sobrino no está nada mal, Kelly…

La teniente volvió a sonrojarse pero antes de que pudiera decir nada en su defensa, Jake ya se había acercado a la barra y la estaba saludando con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola Kelly! ¡Hola Tessie! ¿Cómo están?

- Todo tranquilo. – Kelly le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te sirvo, piloto?

- Tengo hambre, Tessie… tuve un vuelo de pruebas y después una evaluación en simuladores… estoy muerto. ¿Por qué no me preparas algo especial para un piloto agotado? Con mucha grasa y muchos carbohidratos.

- Sale el _Especial Piloto Agotado_. – Tessie entró a la cocina.

Kelly le sonrió a su amigo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Escuché que te había ido bien con el vuelo de hoy, Jake.

- ¡Ni te imaginas! El general Hunter en persona voló con nosotros… ¡Increíble de verdad! Fue un honor para mi volar con él… ¡Dios, haría lo que fuera por poder ingresar al Skull!

- Todavía te falta un año, Jake. Yo creo que todo va a ir bien… vas a ser un Skull, de eso no tengo dudas.

- ¡Sería mi sueño hecho realidad! – El piloto se estiró perezosamente pero luego pareció recordar algo de golpe. - ¡Hey! Adivina quien irá mañana conmigo a la fiesta de año nuevo.

- No sé… - Kelly hizo un repaso mental de todas las novias de Jake. – Pensé que habías terminado con tu novia para la navidad.

- Sí, pero creo que tengo buenas posibilidades esta vez… ¿Conoces a Lauren, enfermera del Hospital Militar?

Kelly negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Debes conocerla! ¿Quién no la conoce? Una alta, rubia… fue novia de Zach, el del Escuadrón Ghost… ¡Je je je! Hasta hace dos días… ¡Cuando Zach se entere de que ella va a ir conmigo a la fiesta…!

- No sé quien sea, Jake.

- Bueno… es una chica ¡Wow!

- Eso dices de todas y dos semanas después ninguna te agrada.

- Ese es el problema con las mujeres, Kelly. – Jake comenzó a juguetear con la botana que tenía frente a él. – No sé… ninguna ha logrado mantener mi interés. Además, después de la emoción inicial descubres que son demasiado frívolas… que no hay nada de que hablar… la relación se vuelve rutinaria. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- No todas somos así. – Kelly musitó por lo bajo.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido que encuentras a alguien que parece ser completamente compatible contigo? Alguien con quien compartes gustos, aficiones, ideas… no sé, alguien con quien puedes pasar noches enteras hablando y nunca faltan los temas de conversación… alguien que te entienda… con quien incluso tengas tus códigos secretos… con quien puedas reírte de cualquier cosa sin necesidad de palabras… no sé… alguien especial.

- Debe de haber personas así en el mundo. – Kelly asintió.

- Pues si yo alguna vez encontrara a alguien así, te juro que jamás la dejaría escapar. No me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer… ¡No la dejaría ir! Pero bueno, mientras tanto habrá que ver como van las cosas con Lauren… mañana te la presentaré para que le des tu visto bueno y—

- Buenas noches…

La voz inconfundible de Nick Azueta sobresaltó a Kelly a tal grado que literalmente saltó en su asiento y con el impulso del salto se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… - El marino se encogió de hombros pero su mirada enseguida se clavó en Jake que lo miraba con curiosidad. – Oh, mil disculpas… soy Nicolás Azueta.

- Jake Stonewell. – El piloto estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía. – Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

- Es de la UNN. – Kelly explicó. – Es hijo el comodoro Azueta y está de vacaciones en la ciudad… está asignado al portaviones UNN Argos en el Pacífico Sur.

- ¡Debes de estar congelándote por aquí!

- Ya me he ido acostumbrando. – Nick sonrió amigablemente.

- Uno se acostumbra a todo… yo vengo de un lugar mucho más frío, así que para mí esta temperatura es agradable.

- ¿Así que eres piloto… en la UNSAF?

- Estoy terminando algunos cursos en la Academia y ya estoy haciendo mis prácticas de campo… solo me falta un año para aprobar todos mis cursos, completar mis horas de vuelo y seré asignado a algún escuadrón aeroespacial.

- Jake es un gran piloto… - Kelly le sonrió a su amigo. – Ha volado toda su vida. Conoce los VF4 a la perfección.

Antes de que Jake o Nick pudieran responder, Tessie volvió a la barra llevando consigo la cena – bastante abundante – del piloto.

- ¡Aquí está! Es un verdadero _levantamuertos,_ Jake… espero que te guste. ¡Hey, hola Nick! ¿Dónde dejaste a tu padre?

- Está trabajando. – El marino respondió con una sonrisa. – _Todavía_.

- ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Nada, muchas gracias. En realidad quedé de ir a cenar con mi viejo… es solo que…

Nick miró a Kelly y Tessie pareció entender lo que sucedía, así que decidió ayudarlos un poco, distrayendo a Jake con una breve conversación sobre el menú que estaría degustando esa noche. Con una mirada de agradecimiento, Nick le demostró su simpatía. Enseguida siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a Kelly:

- Estaba conversando con el hijo de Mary—de la sargento Sainz… la asistente de papá… y él me dijo que… que mañana habrá una fiesta de Año Nuevo, me invitó a asistir… y como es mi última noche en la ciudad y todo, yo estaba pensando que—

- ¡Ah, por cierto! – Jake exclamó, como si aquello que iba a decir le hubiera llegado a la cabeza de repente. - ¿Hablaste con David? Me imagino que irás con él a la fiesta de mañana… ¡No puedo esperar a que me vea con Laureen!

- ¡Oh! – Nick se detuvo en seco, se sonrojó levemente y miró a Kelly.

Ella, visiblemente preocupada, se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Nick y asintió levemente.

- Hablé con David esta tarde… me avisó que mañana vendrá a firmar unos documentos…

- Yo… lo siento, no sabía que ya tuvieras planes…

Jake, que en ese momento se ocupaba en dar cuenta de la cena especial que Tessie le había preparado, pasó su mirada de Nick a Kelly y luego de regreso al marinero. Levantó una ceja y se pasó el bocado que estaba masticando.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta, Azueta? – Jake le lanzó la invitación a quemarropa. – Va a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que vuelvas a ver tantas chicas lindas reunidas en un solo lugar… yo puedo presentarte a unas cuantas. Te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho… sobre todo antes de que vuelvas a tu barquito en altamar.

- No es un barquito, es un portaviones. – Nick clarificó. – Y yo en realidad…

- ¡Vamos! – Jake le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo. - ¡Los marinos tienen una reputación que mantener! Así podrás volver al Argos y contarles a tus compañeros tus aventuras y tus conquistas durante tus vacaciones… de otra manera ¿qué les podrías contar cuando te pregunten cómo te fue?

Nick no supo como debería contestar esa pregunta… al menos no podía dar la respuesta que se le había venido a la mente… no frente a Kelly Hickson. Pero el sonido de su teléfono celular lo salvó de tener que dar alguna respuesta.

- Discúlpenme… es mi papá…

Nick se dio media vuelta para atender la llamada y Jake le sonrió a Kelly, quien no dejaba de mirar al marinero con una mirada entre triste y desconsolada.

- Es simpático este Azueta… para ser marino y todo…

- Sí, sí que lo es.

- Lo siento, debo retirarme. – Nick volvió a donde estaban sus amigos. – Mi papá me espera para ir a cenar… yo— me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Jake Stonewell… mucha suerte con todo y espero que pronto estés volando con el Skull.

- ¡Así será, viejo! – Jake le dio la mano y acompañó el saludo con una palmada en la espalda. - ¡Mucha suerte a ti allá en el trópico! Y te digo, te vas a perder de una fantástica fiesta… si cambias de opinión, ahí te veo mañana.

Nick asintió levemente con la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Kelly, quien no lo había perdido de vista. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y fue el marino quien hizo el primer movimiento, acercándose a ella para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- Entonces te veo mañana, Kel… ¡Buenas noches!

- Buenas noches, Nick… - Kelly respondió sin poder controlar los escalofríos que aquel inocente beso le habían provocado. – Descansa.

El teniente Azueta dio un paso atrás, hizo un impecable saludo militar y de inmediato se alejó de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Kelly suspiró profundamente y se recargó en la barra. Ajeno a todo, Jake continuaba comiendo muy quitado de la pena mientras revisaba su teléfono celular.

- ¡Mira, me envió tres mensajes de texto en la última hora! – Le mostró a Kelly. – Te digo, esa chica está loca por mí.

- Bien por ti, Jake… - Kelly intentó sonreír. – Y yo… discúlpame, pero tengo que irme. Mañana mi turno comienza temprano y tengo que ir a alimentar a Enkei.

- No hay problema. – Jake le sonrió. – Pensé que le habías comprado un dispensador de comida a Enkei.

- Sí, pero—no lo he visto en todo el día. Generalmente cenamos juntos.

- Ah…

- ¿Ya te vas, corazón? – Tessie quiso saber. - ¿Y a dónde se fue el marinero?

- A cenar con su papá. – Jake le explicó. – Tessie, necesito tu ayuda… verás, sobre una cita que tengo el día de mañana—necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de esta chica, Laureen.

- ¿La del departamento de informática o la del hospital?

- ¡Wow, sí que eres buena!

- Bueno, yo me retiro… buenas noches. – Kelly se despidió.

- Kelly, - Tessie la detuvo. – Piensa bien las cosas… ¿De acuerdo?

La teniente solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Jake y Tessie la miraron por un momento y después la dueña del Stardust se dirigió al piloto que devoraba su cena:

- Hagamos un trato, Jake… yo te digo lo que sé de esa chica… si tú me contestas una pregunta.

- La que sea.

- ¿Qué futuro le ves tú a la relación de Kelly con David, tu tío?

Jake sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, como para darse un tiempo para pensar su respuesta, y luego miró a su interlocutora a los ojos.

- Mi tío es un político… un empresario… un hombre que vive apegado a la rutina y que sigue un horario cronometrado… y Kelly, ella es— ¡Ella es Kelly!

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- No sé, Tessie… yo simplemente no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque te soy honesto, no tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que pueda suceder entre ellos… es decir, ya pasaron dos años desde que se conocieron y—yo no sé.

Tessie asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kelly que en ese momento iba saliendo de la cafetería. Suspiró profundamente y deseó con todo su corazón que la teniente Hickson fuera a buscar al teniente Azueta… aunque algo le dijo que aquello no sucedería tan fácilmente… no cuando David Stonewell estaba por volver a Ciudad Macross.

- Entonces… - Jake le guiñó el ojo. – Sobre Laureen…

- Está bien… un trato es un trato… ¿Qué quieres saber?

Y mientras dentro del Stardust todo era alegría, camaradería y diversión, en las oscuras y frías calles de Ciudad Macross, una figura solitaria caminaba sin prisa hacia el Barrio Militar, con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sintiendo que esa noche su corazón se sentía más frío que aquel helado clima invernal.

-

* * *

-

En la casa del almirantazgo hacía rato que ya las luces se habían apagado, sumiendo la casa en la más profunda oscuridad y calma. Los árboles se movían suavemente, sacudidos por el suave viento que venía de las montañas del norte. Aunque no había nevado esa noche, se sentía un clima helado, presagiando que antes de que amaneciera, seguramente Ciudad Macross estaría cubierta de nieve.

En la habitación de los Hunter-Hayes, el joven matrimonio estaba en su cama. Rick descansaba sobre sus almohadas, con su vista clavada en el techo (una manía que no había todavía superado del todo) y sonreía beatíficamente mientras Lisa descansaba sobre su pecho, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Rick subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella y la almirante correspondía, acariciando la piel desnuda del pecho del piloto y plantándole un besito ocasional.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Finalmente él preguntó, besándole la frente.

- Algo cansada… pero muy bien.

Rick volvió a besarla y soltó una risita traviesa.

- ¿La canse, almirante?

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa protestó, pero terminó por levantar su rostro y hacerle un cariñito en la punta de la nariz. - ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo te amo a ti, bonita. – Él respondió, frotando su nariz contra la de ella juguetonamente. – Y si de algo sirve… tú también me dejaste agotado, Lisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! – Respondió ella con fingida arrogancia.

Rick se rió y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras abrazaba a Lisa aun más estrechamente. Ella no se resistió, antes bien se dejó consentir y se permitió cerrar los ojos. La verdad era que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

- ¿Sabes, amor? Estuve hablando con Max…

- ¿Después de ese increíblemente extraordinario vuelo que tuviste con el escuadrón de entrenamiento?

- ¡Así es! – Rick sacó el pecho orgulloso de aquel vuelo. - ¡Y de verdad fue increíble, Lisa! Debiste de verme allá arriba…

- Amor… - Lisa lo besó lánguidamente en el cuello. – Si alguien sabe lo extraordinarios que son tus vuelos… si alguien conoce mejor que nadie lo que puedes hacer allá arriba, esa soy yo. No en vano fui tu controladora de vuelo durante tantos años.

- Eso es cierto. – Rick sonrió. – Y no solo eso, fuiste mi ángel guardián también, Lisa.

- Y tú el mío, piloto… - Lisa volvió a besarlo. – Y tú el mío… pero ¿Qué dijo Max?

- ¡Ah, sí! Bueno… me estaba diciendo que mañana él y Miriya van a ir a celebrar el año nuevo en un restaurante… ya sabes, una cena elegante, algo más sofisticado y tranquilo que la fiesta que organizan en la base.

- ¿Sí…? Eso suena fantástico.

- Yo también lo pensé así… de hecho Max me dijo que les gustaría que fuéramos con ellos a la cena. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pero… ¿Y Dana?

- Eso ya lo tienen cubierto. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Además al final a mi no me interesa lo que los Sterling tengan planeado… es decir, me encantará cenar con esos locos, pero lo que más me emociona de todo es la idea de pasar una noche tranquila, romántica y feliz con mi esposa. ¿Qué dices?

- La idea es tentadora. – Lisa sonrió perezosamente. – Pero… ¿No quieres ir a la fiesta de la base este año? El año pasado te divertiste mucho.

- Sí… lo hice. Pero este año quisiera algo diferente… algo más íntimo.

- ¿Sabes que cuando sales con detallitos como este haces que me enamore más y más de ti, piloto?

- Uno hace lo que puede. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- Bien… ¿De qué restaurante estaríamos hablando?

- Es uno nuevo… ya sabes que a los Sterling les encanta andar de cacería culinaria. Dicen que es excelente. Se llama "_El Rincón del Crepúsculo_" y está en el Barrio Alto. Dice Max que la vista desde el salón principal del restaurante es espectacular.

- Pues la idea me parece excelente.

- ¡Sabía que aceptarías! Además podrás ponerte un vestido elegante y usar el pendiente que te regalé para la navidad.

- ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Rick Hunter, mañana pienso dejarte sin aliento.

- Lisa Hayes, tú _siempre_ me dejas sin aliento, preciosa.

Sorpresivamente y sin darle a Rick la menor oportunidad de reaccionar, Lisa se lanzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, como para corroborar lo que Rick acababa de decirle. El piloto cerró sus ojos y abrazó a su mujer, pasándole los brazos alrededor de la espalda y apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo mientras profundizaba más aquel beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron, más por falta de aire que por ganas o voluntad propia, Rick apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos solo para fascinarse con los ojos profundamente verdes que lo observaban con adoración… y con inconfundible deseo.

- Entonces piloto… - Lisa comenzó a recorrer su pecho con la punta del dedo, provocándole escalofríos al subyugado general de la UNSAF. - ¿Quieres que te deje sin aliento otra vez?

- Pensé que estabas cansada, almirante… - Rick respondió jadeante.

- Para ti jamás estoy demasiado cansada, general. – Lisa respondió con voz suave y seductora.

Y sin pedir permiso ni autorización, comenzó a besar el cuello de Rick, su pecho, sus hombros, provocando que el piloto solo atinara a cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un profundo gemido de puro placer.

- Te amo, Rick… - Lisa susurró contra su piel. – Eres mi vida entera…

- Lisa… - Él suspiró. – Amor…

Ella atendió su reclamo y de inmediato volvió a él, observándolo con amor por unos segundos, antes de acariciarle el cabello para quitarle algunos mechones rebeldes que habían caído sobre sus ojos e inclinarse sobre él para besarlo profundamente.

La noche podía ser helada… y los pronósticos podían no ser tan buenos… pero nada de eso parecía importarle a Rick ni a Lisa. Perdidos como estaban en su pequeño mundo de amor y placer, lo único que sus mentes aturdidas podían pensar en esos momentos tan íntimos y llenos de cariño, era que ambos habían tenido suerte… suerte de coincidir en el tiempo, de coincidir en el espacio… y de coincidir en ese amor que era el fuego que ardía en sus corazones y le daba sentido, rumbo y dirección a sus vidas.

-

* * *

-

Era más de media noche… Kelly no había podido dormir muy bien a pesar de que se había ido temprano a la cama. Había pasado varios minutos dando vueltas intentando inútilmente de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Finalmente se había tendido de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielorraso de su habitación y se había perdido en sus meditaciones. Poco a poco y casi sin sentirlo, se fue quedando dormida.

Pero de pronto saltó en la cama. No supo exactamente que había sido lo que la había sobresaltado de manera tan abrupta, si los ladridos de Enkei o un sonido insistente y penetrante que ella identificó como el timbre de la puerta. Lo que sí supo de inmediato es que su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que quería salírsele del pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Kelly se puso de pie, buscó a tientas sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, encendiendo luces a su paso. - ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? ¿Alguna emergencia de la base? Pero…

Enkei se acercó a su ama, saltando alegremente y ladrando en un tono bastante agudo; un ladrido que Kelly sabía que él solo utilizaba cuando estaba contento. Ella le acarició la cabeza al perro y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Quién podrá ser el ingrato que—?

Pero cuando la teniente Hickson abrió la puerta de su casa, se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos azules que la miraban insistentemente… y sintió un frío helado que le calaba hasta los huesos y que ella no podía saber si era a causa del clima invernal o de la sorpresa que le provocaba ver a aquel chico parado frente a ella a media noche.

- ¡Nick!

El primer impulso de Kelly fue tratar de arreglarse un poco la pijama… y el cabello. Pero al querer hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo solo terminó por enredarse en sus propios brazos y provocar que el marino, a pesar de su inocultable nerviosismo, sonriera divertido.

- ¡Dios! Soy un desastre… mi cabello está revuelto y— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Estás bien, Kelly… no te preocupes. – Nick acarició la cabeza de Enkei. - ¡Hola bonito! ¿Cómo estás?

El perrito le respondió con un ladrido agudo y moviendo la cola entusiastamente. Kelly seguía intentando – infructuosamente – acomodar su cabello.

- En cuanto a la pregunta de qué hago aquí, bueno…

- No, no quise decir eso. – Kelly trató de justificarse. – Es solo que… no imaginé que tú, bueno… es más de media noche.

- Sí, lo sé… y lo siento mucho Kel. No debí haber venido pero…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Pasa… pasa por favor… hace mucho frío allá afuera. – Kelly cerró la puerta detrás de su huésped. - ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Café, té, chocolate caliente?

- Estoy bien, no te molestes… en realidad no tardaré mucho.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos. Nick miraba interesado todo lo que veía a su alrededor, como si aquella pequeña cajita de fósforos fuera el sitio más interesante y encantador del universo. Finalmente Kelly le señaló hacia su pequeña salita con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Gracias… es un lindo lugar. Aunque admito que me sorprende ver que no tienes ninguna memorabilia de nuestra _afición compartida_ por aquí.

- Oh, tú sabes que no es fácil conseguir esas cosas en estos tiempos, Nick.

- Eso es verdad… pero tu casa es bonita. Desde la primera vez que la visité me pareció muy acogedora, limpia y ordenada.

Kelly miró a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza. No quería pecar de falta de modestia, pero la verdad era que estaba enamorada de su casita y bastante orgullosa de la decoración que ella misma le había dado.

- Bien… - Nick se aclaró la garganta. – Lamento mucho haberte despertado, Kel… pero no podía dormir… necesitaba hablar contigo.

- No te preocupes, a decir verdad yo tampoco podía dormir.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y finalmente Nick reunió fuerzas para hablar. Era más que obvio que el muchacho estaba nervioso y se sentía inseguro de lo que estaba por decir.

- Kelly… sé que mañana va a ser un día muy ocupado para ti y bueno… no tendremos mucho tiempo de vernos ni nada pero—yo… yo no quiero irme sin… ya sabes…

La teniente Hickson, quien había seguido con interés cada palabra que Nick había pronunciado, movió la cabeza negativamente. En realidad no sabía que era lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle. Nick asintió, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de otra manera.

- He pasado días maravillosos aquí en Ciudad Macross… con mi padre, contigo… con todos. Supongo que quiero agradecerte, ¿sabes? Por hacerme sentir como en casa… por tenerme tanta paciencia… por haber sido mi guía de turistas… por haber visto todas esas películas conmigo… por todo eso.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Nick! Yo también la pasé muy bien contigo.

- Yo… a mi realmente me hubiera gustado que mañana pudiéramos ir a la fiesta de año nuevo juntos—

- Nick, yo… - Kelly lo interrumpió de golpe.

- ¡No, no, no! – Él a su vez la interrumpió. - ¡No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, Kelly! Yo… yo entiendo que hace tiempo que no ves a David y bueno… obviamente querrás pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Por eso quise venir esta noche… a despedirme.

- ¡No seas tonto, Nick! – Kelly le dio un golpe teatral en el brazo. – Mañana todavía podemos vernos… aunque sea un rato.

- Solo quise ser precavido. – Nick la miró. – En serio Kel, gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Nick.

- Bueno… yo—yo espero poder venir otra vez a Ciudad Macross pronto.

- ¡Más te vale! No vas a dejar a tu pobre padre solo aquí.

- Él no está solo, Kelly. – Nick sonrió. – Los tiene a todos ustedes. Y yo les agradezco por el cariño y la consideración que le tienen a mi viejo.

- El comodoro Azueta es un hombre excepcional.

- Lo es… pero tienes razón Kel, quiero venir a visitarlo más seguido. Me he dado cuenta de que después de esa guerra que nos tocó vivir, creo que lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es pasar todo el tiempo que podamos con las personas a las que amamos.

- Yo también lo creo así, Nick. – Kelly levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los del marino que la observaban visiblemente enternecido. Aquella mirada turbó momentáneamente a la joven militar. - ¿Qué sucede, Nick?

- Nada… - La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más esplendorosa. – Es solo que… pienso que te ves muy tierna con el cabello así suelto como lo traes ahora.

- ¡Por favor, Nick! – Kelly volvió de inmediato a la infructuosa tarea de tratar de arreglarse el cabello. - ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

- Yo no lo creo así… además… tienes un color de ojos muy lindo, ¿sabías?

Kelly se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Nick directamente a los ojos. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, pero aún así una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la teniente Hickson.

- Bueno, tus ojos tampoco están mal…

- Herencia paterna. – Nick se llevó la mano al cabello nerviosamente. - ¡En fin! Kelly, realmente siento haberte despertado… yo creo que mejor me voy… no quiero desvelarte porque te tienes que levantar temprano y el día va a estar algo pesado… yo—

- ¡Nick!

El teniente Azueta se había puesto de pie, pero Kelly lo había detenido tomándolo por la muñeca para impedir que se alejara del sofá en el que estaban sentados. Nick miró a Kelly sin saber exactamente como reaccionar a ese gesto tan impulsivo de su parte.

- ¿No quieres ver alguna película? – La teniente Hickson preguntó a bocajarro.

- ¿Ahora? – Nick parpadeó incrédulo y su mirada se desvió a un reloj que había en la pared de la salita. – Pero es casi la una de la mañana y tú tienes que levantarte temprano…

- ¿Y eso qué? – Kelly se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – La verdad es que no tengo sueño… y va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que pueda ver una de estas películas con alguien más… sería una pena desaprovechar mi última oportunidad.

- ¡Pues te aseguro que no será la última vez! Ya amenacé con regresar. – Nick sonrió divertido. – Pero… en serio, no quiero desvelarte.

- ¡Hey! Concédeme un poco más de crédito, Nick Azueta… una noche en vela no me va a matar. Te aseguro que soy fuerte… ahora que si tú piensas que no resistirás, entonces—

- ¿Yo? ¿No resistir? – Nick parpadeó incrédulo, como si acabara de escuchar una afrenta en su contra. - ¡Ya verás, Hickson! Te apuesto a que puedo estar más tiempo que tú despierto.

- No lo creo… yo puedo pasar hasta tres días sin dormir.

- Tres días son dos noches… eso realmente no me impresiona. Bien… pues ya que los dados han sido echados… ¿Qué película quieres ver?

- Te dejaré a ti el honor de la elección. – Kelly se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. – Yo voy a preparar algo de café y un refrigerio para pasar la noche.

- Buena idea.

Kelly desapareció de la vista de Nick y él, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios, se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas a Enkei en la cabeza.

- Es una hermosa mujer… por dentro y por fuera… tienes suerte de tenerla por ama, Enkei. Eres un perro con mucha suerte.

El aludido ladró alegremente, como afirmando las palabras de Nick y dejándole saber que él pensaba lo mismo. Enseguida el teniente de las Fuerzas Navales se acercó al mueble que albergaba la televisión y la videoteca de la teniente Hickson y comenzó a revisar los títulos. La elección era difícil, pero por otro lado Nick pensaba que sin importar que película vieran esa noche, todo valdría la pena tan solo por compartir un poco de tiempo más con esa chica que ya se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su cómplice, su consejera, su psicóloga… y quizás incluso en algo más.

-

* * *

-

Amanecía en Ciudad Macross. Era una mañana helada… tan helada como la noche que le había precedido y tan helada como presagiaba el día. La brisa suave que venía de las montañas se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que se movieran suave y rítmicamente. El sol apenas asomaba por el oriente, pero su luz era apenas perceptible detrás de las nubes grises que cubrían la ciudad, envolviéndola en un manto invernal que invitaba a quedarse en cama todo el día.

- ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer eso! – Rick suspiró profundamente.

Pero ese suspiro resignado pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa tierna y amodorrada cuando sintió que Lisa se movía junto a él. La almirante Hayes todavía estaba profundamente dormida, echa un ovillo y acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Él la abrazaba contra sí y le acariciaba el brazo perezosamente. Enternecido hasta el extremo por esa expresión adorable que Lisa tenía en el rostro y la paz, la tranquilidad y la dulzura de reflejaba en sus hermosas facciones, Rick se acercó a ella para posar suavemente sus labios en la frente de su mujer.

Aquel beso suave e inocente pareció desatar una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de Lisa, quien de inmediato comenzó a hacer suaves ruiditos con la garganta y a moverse, buscando más cercanía física con su piloto. Él la abrazó aún más estrechamente y sonrió cuando ella se estiró sobre él, pasándole un brazo sobre el dorso y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

Rick aprovechó la posición en la que estaba, con su brazo alrededor de Lisa para acunarla contra él tan estrechamente como le fue posible y comenzó a besarla suave, cariñosa y juguetonamente en cualquier lugar de su rostro que él tuviera a su alcance: sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz… y finalmente sus labios.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – Rick murmuró y continuó besándola. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- ¡Muy bien! – Lisa susurró con voz adormilada y se abrazó a Rick. – Dormí con el piloto más atractivo y seductor de la UNSAF… fue una noche hermosa.

- ¿De la UNSAF? – Rick arrugó la nariz. - ¡De _todas las fuerzas de defensa_!

- Hmmm… el piloto más apuesto del universo.

- ¡Todavía mejor! – Rick se rió y tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos para besarla en los labios. - ¿Y cómo amaneció nuestro pequeñito?

Rick colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de Lisa y ella casi como por reflejo posó suavemente la suya sobre la de él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cándidamente. Lisa se acercó a Rick para darle un besito suave en los labios y luego respondió:

- Amaneció bien… es un bebé consentido y muy amado, amor… debe de estar feliz de tener a unos padres que lo adoran y que lo esperan con tanta emoción e impaciencia.

- No lo dudo. – Rick seguía acariciando el vientre de su esposa. Súbitamente una risita inoportuna escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Lisa intentó lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero terminó por enternecerse ante la expresión en su rostro.

- Nada, amor… nada. – Rick la besó. – Solo pensaba… ¿Cómo será cuando ya tengas pancita… cuando ya sea más obvio que estamos esperando a nuestro bebé… cuando sintamos su movimiento y sus pataditas?

- Rick… - Lisa le acarició el rostro. – Va a ser algo hermoso, amor… el crear vida dentro de nuestro cuerpo es todo un misterio para una mujer… saber que esa vida fue concebida gracias al amor que uno siente por el hombre al que ama es una bendición… pero el compartir estos momentos tan hermosos contigo, piloto… eso es lo que hace realmente extraordinaria esta experiencia.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos a esto, preciosa? – Rick preguntó, jugueteando con los dedos de Lisa. – Es decir, a estar casados… tener un hijo…

- Jamás pensé demasiado en el futuro, Rick… al menos no durante la guerra porque yo no estaba segura de que tendría un futuro.

- ¡Lisa…!

- Pero… estar así, contigo… es un sueño, amor. ¡Dios santo! Rick Hunter, quisiera que pudiera explicarte cuanto te amo… quisiera poder demostrarte lo que siento por ti…

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar al piloto, Lisa se lanzó sobre él para besarlo. Rick se rió y la abrazó con cariño, regresándole beso por beso y acariciándola con amor. Sus besos eran traviesos y juguetones. Los dos habían amanecido de muy buen humor esa mañana… quizás fue por eso que incluso el desagradable sonido del reloj despertador no pareció molestarlos demasiado.

Rick alargó el brazo y de un manotazo apagó aquel endiablado aparato. Lisa suspiró y se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, dándose unos segundos más para estar ahí con él. Aquel fue un acuerdo tácito… aunque cinco minutos más tarde Rick decidió romper el encanto de ese momento.

- Creo que tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la base, amor.

- ¡Ugh! – Lisa gimió. - ¡Hay tanto que hacer el día de hoy!

- Pero solo es medio día, hermosa. – Rick intentó motivarla. – Y después de eso estaremos libres… e iremos a cenar a ese restaurante elegante… y pasaremos una noche romántica y mañana podemos quedarnos todo el día en cama si queremos.

- Bueno… eso no suena tan mal.

- Pero para hacer eso, primero debemos levantarnos, bonita.

- ¡Ugh! – Lisa volvió a gruñir.

- Te diré que haremos. – Rick le besó la frente. – Vamos con buen tiempo… voy a ir por el desayuno y podemos desayunar en la cama.

- Te lo agradezco, mi vida. Pero no es necesario. – Lisa le levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. – Mejor vamos a la cocina.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres quedarte en cama un ratito más?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Si tú no estás aquí conmigo, ¿para qué querría quedarme en cama?

- Buena respuesta, amor. – Rick la besó en los labios. - ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Hmmm… no sé… pudín de chocolate, una taza de café y unas tostadas con queso.

- ¿Pudín de chocolate en el desayuno? Lisa, tienes que comer algo más nutritivo.

- No tengo ganas de nada más… de hecho, hay que rociar las tostadas con miel.

- ¿Qué tal algunas frutas… un huevo…?

Lisa se sentó en la cama y alcanzó su bata. El piloto la miró embelesado e iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa que se puso de pie súbitamente y se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¡Regreso enseguida!

Lisa apenas tuvo tiempo de anunciar aquello antes de salir corriendo rumbo al baño. Rick la observó con una mirada entre preocupada y divertida. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

- ¡Tu medicina te está esperando en la cocina, amor! No tardes…

Una serie de ruidos extraños fueron la única respuesta que provino desde el interior del baño. El piloto se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Mi pobrecita esposa! Bien… preparémosle un buen desayuno… pudín de chocolate, queso con miel… café… ¡En fin! Si eso es lo que mi princesa quiere, eso será lo que tendrá.

Rick entró a la cocina y se dirigió directamente a la cafetera. Colocó una cantidad moderada de café y después fue a sacar de la alacena y del refrigerador todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras se encargaba de todo eso, no podía dejar de tararear ni podía quitarse la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. En unos minutos Lisa entraría a la cocina y él estaba más que preparado para recibirla como ella lo merecía: con un buen desayuno, muchos cariñitos y todo el amor que él les pudiera dar… a ella y a su bebé.

-

* * *

-

La atmósfera invernal de esa mañana de fin de año era plácida y tranquila en aquella silenciosa cajita de fósforos del Barrio Militar. Enkei dormía profundamente sobre la alfombra de la sala mientras que la televisión mostraba una pantalla azul sin señal. El aparato reproductor del DVD estaba encendido al igual que una de las lámparas de aquel diminuto espacio.

Sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, un par de figuras inmóviles dormían apaciblemente, cubiertos con una frazada color azul. El único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel sitio era la respiración rítmica y relajada de los dos jóvenes.

Nick Azueta, vestido con sus jeans y su suéter color verde, estaba recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras que Kelly, en pijama y con las piernas subidas al mueble, descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del marino.

De pronto el sonido molesto, penetrante y ensordecedor de un despertador rompió violentamente la calma y tranquilidad que reinaba en la casita. El primero que saltó con aquel sonido fue Enkei, quien comenzó a ladrar furiosamente como siempre lo hacía cuando el despertador resultaba ser más madrugador que él.

Y de inmediato Kelly comenzó a tallarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos mientras que con la mano tanteaba a ciegas, tratando de apagar aquel reloj… excepto, claro, que el reloj estaba bastante alejado de ella… en su habitación, para ser precisos.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Kelly murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama.

Pero su estupor inicial dio paso a un verdadero ataque de pánico cuando sintió que algo se movía junto a ella. Saltó hacia el otro lado del sofá, mientras que un amodorrado Nick Azueta sacudía la cabeza y se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡NICK! – La voz de Kelly se escuchó más aguda que lo usual.

- ¿Kelly? – El marino preguntó totalmente confundido. - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- ¡Es mi casa! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pero el molesto sonido del despertador, aunado a un Enkei atolondrado que no dejaba de ladrar no eran precisamente los mejores sonidos de fondo para ayudar a que las mentes confusas de los dos jóvenes militares pudieran pensar con coherencia.

Kelly se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a su habitación a apagar el despertador. Nick mientras tanto, y mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco su cabello despeinado, intentaba recordar como es que él había amanecido ahí… en casa de Kelly.

- ¡Santo cielo, Nick… nos quedamos dormidos! – Kelly regresó a la sala.

- ¡Ah! La película de anoche… Kelly, lo siento mucho… no quería—es decir, no debí.

- No te preocupes… - Ella intentó sonreír. – No hay nada de malo en ello… ¿cierto?

- No, claro que no… - Nick se sonrojó levemente. – Eso es, si a ti no te molestó… es decir, si tú no—

- No, todo está bien. – Kelly también se sonrojó un poco. – Es solo que—ahora debo ir al trabajo y yo… me tengo que dar una ducha… darle su desayuno a Enkei…

- ¡Hey, tranquila! – Nick se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros. – Tú ve a tomar tu ducha. Yo me encargo de Enkei, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nick, no quisiera molestarte.

- No es molestia… es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer tu hospitalidad. ¡Vamos, date prisa!

- Gracias… en serio, gracias.

Kelly prácticamente corrió de regreso a su habitación. Nick se quedó de pie en la sala de estar con Enkei a su lado. El marino le acarició la cabeza al perrito y le sonrió con simpatía.

- ¿Siempre es así de aprensiva o estoy de suerte?

Enkei respondió con un ladrido corto. Nick se rió y fue a apagar la televisión, a colocar el DVD de vuelta en su lugar, a doblar la manta que los había protegido del frío durante la noche y a poner algo de orden en la sala.

Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina, en donde no le tomó más de dos minutos el servirle el desayuno a Enkei, lo que él le agradeció moviendo la cola y haciendo pequeños ruiditos de aprecio mientras el marino le servía su comida.

- Bien… entonces ahora veamos que preparamos para desayunar. – Nick comenzó a buscar en los estantes de la cocina de Kelly. – Hoy usted también está de suerte, teniente Hickson. Va a probar un _Desayuno a la Azueta_ y le aseguro que será una experiencia única.

Nick se detuvo momentáneamente y miró a su alrededor. Aquel sitio, aunque pequeño, era agradable y acogedor. Sonrió suavemente y asintió para sí mismo, aunque de inmediato una leve tristeza pareció ensombrecer sus facciones. Su viaje a Ciudad Macross había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él había anticipado. Iba a ser difícil despedirse de ese sitio y de esas personas… iba a ser difícil despedirse de su padre… pero sobre todo iba a ser difícil despedirse de Kelly Hickson.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes había estado reunida con su plantilla mayor en el salón azul del edificio del Almirantazgo durante toda la mañana de aquel último día del año 2013. Había asuntos de los que debían encargarse y dejar listos antes de la media noche de ese día, aunque eran pocos. La eficiencia y el profesionalismo del equipo de trabajo de la almirante Lisa Hayes quedaba una vez más ampliamente demostrado.

En aquella sala de reuniones, alrededor de la mesa, la almirante Hayes escuchaba atentamente el balance final del año que leía con voz monótona el comodoro Carlos Azueta. Era ya más que obvio el cansancio que todos sentían después de largas horas de trabajo. Al lado del comodoro, la teniente Kelly Hickson tomaba notas en su laptop de algunos detalles que consideraba importantes. Del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de la almirante, el general Rick Hunter también garabateaba algunas observaciones en su libreta mientras escuchaba aquel reporte. A su lado el coronel Joe Sidar y los capitanes Sterling completaban la lista de asistentes a esa reunión.

- Bien… - Finalmente el comodoro Azueta terminó. – Eso sería todo… el único pendiente que tenemos es la firma de los acuerdos con las Industrias Shinsei. Aunque siendo técnicamente correctos ese asunto ya no entra dentro del cronograma del 2013, pero siempre es bueno adelantar algo de trabajo.

- ¡No hagas hoy lo que puedes dejar para mañana! – Sentenció filosóficamente Miriya.

- No amor, - Max la corrigió. – Es _no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy_.

- Pues la versión de Miriya no es del todo mala. – Rick opinó, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose con eso una patada juguetona que Lisa le propinó por debajo de la mesa. - ¡Ouch!

- Voy a necesitar que todos ustedes estén aquí para la firma de esos acuerdos. – Lisa les informó. – Por parte de las Industrias Shinsei estará David Stonewell como testigo de honor. Por nuestra parte firmaremos Rick y yo, pero quiero que usted comodoro Azueta y usted coronel Sidar sean los testigos de honor.

- ¿Y no habrá autoridades de gobierno en esta firma de acuerdos?

- Son acuerdos entre las Industrias Shinsei y la UN Spacy/UNSAF. – Lisa le explicó a Max. – Una copia de los mismos es enviada al consejo de gobierno posteriormente para su ratificación.

- ¡Burocracia! – Miriya refunfuñó. - ¿Jamás se cansan de tanto protocolo ni de tanto papelero?

- Aparentemente no, capitana. – El comodoro respondió. – El papel es el combustible que mantiene funcionando al aparato burocrático.

- Kelly… - Lisa se dirigió a la jefa de su Secretaría Particular. - ¿A qué hora está programada la firma de acuerdos?

La teniente Hickson consultó su reloj y posteriormente su agenda.

- En media hora, almirante. Aquí mismo, en este salón. Hace unos minutos me informaron que la delegación de las Industrias Shinsei aterrizó sin contratiempos en el aeropuerto civil de la ciudad y vienen en camino. No creo que demoren más de 10 minutos en llegar.

- Bien… - Lisa se puso de pie. – Entonces ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un pequeño receso mientras tanto?

Casi todos imitaron el gesto de la almirante, poniéndose de pie, estirándose para desperezarse un poco y yendo de inmediato a la barra de servicio del salón de juntas por una taza de café, algunas galletas, agua o cualquier refrigerio que se les antojara. Solamente el comodoro Azueta permaneció en su sitio, revisando los documentos que tenía en una carpeta. Eran los acuerdos que se iban a firmar.

Sigilosamente, casi como si temiera ser vista, Kelly se acercó a Lisa antes de que ella se alejara demasiado rumbo al alegre grupo que departía cerca de los comestibles.

- Almirante Hayes…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Yo… quería pedirle… ¿Es necesario que esté presente durante la firma de acuerdos? Quiero decir, yo en realidad no—bueno, soy solo una teniente. No creo que mi presencia sea requerida.

- No es cuestión de rangos, Kelly… tú eres la jefa de la Ayudantía del Almirantazgo. – Lisa le sonrió amistosamente. – Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Oh, no pasa nada! – Kelly se apresuró a responder. – Bueno… es solo que… quería—quería pedirle permiso para ausentarme solo por una hora. Yo… pensaba ir al cementerio.

- ¿Al cementerio? – Lisa le puso la mano en el hombro a su joven asistente. - ¿Qué sucede, Kelly? ¿Hay algún problema?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Kelly respondió a toda prisa. – Es que usted sabe que Nick—que el teniente Azueta volverá al portaviones Argos mañana por la mañana y yo… bueno él quería llevar unas flores al cementerio en honor a su hermano que murió en la guerra… como no va a poder quedarse para el Día de la Remembranza y eso… pero no sabe como llegar al cementerio y yo…

- No hay problema, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió comprensiva. – Acompáñalo… no te preocupes.

- ¿En serio no hay problema, almirante? Porque yo no quisiera…

- ¡Ninguno en lo absoluto! Puede retirarse, teniente Hickson.

- Vuelvo en una hora entonces, Lisa. – Kelly le sonrió. - ¡Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad!

- No lo agradezcas… y tampoco vuelvas en una hora, Kelly. Recuerda que hoy solo vamos a trabajar medio día.

- Oh, eso es cierto… pero yo vendré a reponer la hora que voy a ausentarme. Quiero dejar la oficina en orden y arreglada para comenzar bien el año, almirante.

- Está bien, Kelly. – Lisa le sonrió.

Kelly le hizo un impecable saludo militar. Enseguida se acercó a su lugar a recoger sus cosas y a susurrarle algo al oído al comodoro Azueta que hasta entonces había permanecido absorto en la lectura de los documentos que tenía en la mano. El curtido militar sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza antes de que Kelly saliera corriendo del salón Azul.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Rick preguntó, acercándose a Lisa para ofrecerle un vaso de agua. - ¿A dónde va Kelly con tanta prisa? ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno, amor. – Lisa le agradeció la bebida que le ofrecía con una sonrisa. – Va a acompañar a Nick Azueta a llevar unas flores al cementerio.

- ¡Ah! – Rick sonrió. – Ya se me hacía raro que Kelly te abandonara en medio de una reunión… pensé que su casa se estaba quemando o que un extraterrestre había secuestrado al Pulgas o algo así.

- Yo me encargaré de las minutas en ausencia de la teniente Hickson. – El comodoro Azueta informó.

- Parece que su hijo y Kelly se llevan bastante bien. – Lisa comentó, tomando su lugar en la mesa de conferencias.

- Sí. – Azueta aceptó con una media sonrisa. – Jamás había visto a Nicolás tan feliz ni tan relajado como en estos días. Pero el deber es el deber y mañana debe de regresar al mar… al Argos.

- Debe ser difícil… - Rick se sentó al lado de Lisa y aprovechó para tomar su mano por encima de la mesa. – Es decir, tener que vivir separado de tu hijo de esta manera, comodoro.

- Nicolás es lo único que me queda, Rick. – Azueta asintió. – Pero ambos somos militares y sabemos que el deber es sagrado. No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Y mi orgullo más grande es saber que mi hijo está haciendo lo correcto, que está cumpliendo con su deber y que vive una vida de acuerdo a los principios más sagrados que existen en la vida. Usted debe de comprenderme, almirante Hayes. Su padre y usted pasaron por esa misma situación.

- Cierto… - Lisa sonrió tristemente. – Y con todo, ¡Usted no se imagina lo que yo daría por haber pasado un poco más de tiempo al lado de mi padre!

El comodoro Azueta asintió y bajó la mirada, refugiándose una vez más en los documentos que estaba revisando. Rick se acercó para besar suavemente la mejilla de Lisa.

- ¿No quieres una galletita o un poco de leche? – Rick le susurró al oído a su esposa.

- Bueno… creo que un vaso de jugo me caerá bien.

El general Hunter se puso de pie de un salto y ayudó a su esposa a que se incorporara. Enseguida ambos se dirigieron hacia la barra de servicio, en donde fueron alegremente recibidos por sus tres amigos que conversaban animadamente sobre la manera en que pensaban celebrar el año nuevo.

En la mesa de conferencias, el comodoro Azueta levantó sus ojos del documento que estaba revisando y su mirada fue a clavarse al ventanal panorámico que dominaba aquel salón y que ofrecía vistas espectaculares de la Base Militar, la ciudad y las montañas al fondo. Por un momento sus ojos claros parecieron humedecerse levemente, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura y se obligó a seguir leyendo mientras se repetía una y otra vez en silencio aquel mantra que lo había mantenido de pie y en una pieza durante tanto tiempo: el deber de un militar es sagrado.

-

* * *

-

La teniente Hickson salió del ascensor en el vestíbulo del primer piso del edificio del almirantazgo, corriendo a toda prisa y acomodándose como podía su abrigo militar. Aquella no era exactamente una escena extraña, tratándose de la asistente de la almirante Hayes. Incluso el resto del personal que laboraba en aquel edificio solía bromear, al ver a la teniente Hickson siempre corriendo y siempre de prisa, que en su otra vida aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules seguramente había sido una hormiga.

Pero Kelly Hickson se detuvo de golpe justo a medio vestíbulo cuando se topó de frente con un grupo de personas elegantemente vestidas en impecables trajes de negocios y que llevaban cargando algunos portafolios. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios:

- ¡David!

- ¡Hola Kelly… buenos días! – El aludido respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Está la almirante Hayes…?

- Sí, ella los está esperando en la sala de juntas… el Salón Azul en el piso 21. – Kelly señaló hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Podrían adelantarse? – David les sugirió a sus acompañantes. – En un minuto estoy con ustedes.

Aquellos asintieron en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza. David y Kelly los miraron entrar al elevador y cuando las puertas de este se cerraron, la mirada de la teniente Hickson regresó a David, quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos Kelly… ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. – Ella le sonrió con sincera alegría. - ¿Y tú? Supongo que con mucho trabajo y muy ocupado.

- Un poco, sí. – David sacó su teléfono móvil y levantó un dedo. – Permíteme un segundo por favor… Stonewell, adelante…

Mientras él atendía aquella llamada, Kelly pudo observarlo con detenimiento… y con cierto interés y hasta curiosidad. Hacía casi dos años que David y ella se habían conocido, pero dos años habían significado muchos cambios en el apuesto heredero de la fortuna Stonewell. Él había madurado bastante, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cuando ella lo había conocido, David era un chico de 28 años que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos en la administración de un negocio familiar que a la larga les reportaría grandes beneficios financieros. Aunque algo que ella siempre había admirado de los Stonewell era su devoción al trabajo y el hecho de que siempre antepusieran la seguridad de sus aeronaves y su utilidad militar antes que sus ganancias personales.

Ahora David era un hombre que entraba a sus treintas. Físicamente se notaba mucho más maduro. Su forma de hablar, su forma de caminar, su forma de vestir, todo en él había cambiado. Aún era un hombre atento, servicial, amable y sencillo… pero hacía tiempo que Kelly lo notaba distante.

- Bien, discúlpame… - David la sacó de sus meditaciones cuando terminó su llamada. - ¿En qué estábamos?

- Me decías que has estado ocupado…

- Sí, el trabajo dentro del consejo de gobierno ha sido bastante agotador este año. Además pertenezco a varias comisiones. La fusión de Stonewell Bellcom y las Industrias Shinnakasu fue un acuerdo industrial y económico muy inteligente, sobre todo porque ahora voy a poder dedicarle más tiempo a mis obligaciones dentro del consejo.

- Sí, escuché que es una alianza muy productiva.

- ¡No te imaginas! Mi padre quedó como integrante de la mesa directiva. Yo no debo involucrarme mucho, dado mi posición actual en el gobierno… pero estamos conformando un grupo de asesores que—oh… discúlpame…

Una vez más David respondió a otra llamada telefónica mientras que discretamente Kelly miraba su reloj y después lanzaba una mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta del edificio.

- Ya voy… en un minuto estoy con ustedes… - David cerró su celular. – Me llaman de allá arriba… Kelly, ¿tienes planes para hoy? Me gustaría que fuéramos a comer… y que planeáramos lo que haremos esta noche. Sé que hace rato que no nos vemos y me gustaría compensarte por eso. No creo que tardemos mucho firmando los acuerdos. ¿Te parece en dos horas en el restaurante del Hotel Macross Plaza?

- David, yo…

- ¡Vamos Kelly, no puedes negarte! – David le sonrió radiantemente. – Te veo ahí, ¿De acuerdo? Me da mucho gusto poder estar aquí el día de hoy… hace un año la pasamos muy bien. ¡Te veo en un rato!

David tomó a Kelly por los hombros y le plantó un besito suave e inocente en los labios que hizo que ella se quedara paralizada y que una corriente helada la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies. David Stonewell le lanzo una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo mientras simultáneamente se dirigía al elevador y se llevaba el celular al oído para contestar una nueva llamada entrante.

- Oh, wow… - Kelly musitó y se llevó un dedo a los labios. – Hacía tiempo que no… ¡Diablos, se hace tarde! En el Hotel Plaza en dos horas… ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!

Pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, lo primero que sus ojos vieron, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que en esos momentos se encontraban en el vestíbulo del edificio del almirantazgo, fue a un solitario marinero que esperaba pacientemente cerca de la puerta, llevando en sus manos un arreglo de flores blancas y que la observaba insistentemente.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly musitó y de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia él, sintiendo que muy a su pesar, se sonrojaba profundamente. - ¡Nick, lo siento mucho… me entretuve un poco!

- No te preocupes. – El teniente de la Armada la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Soy yo quien debería disculparse por haberte sacado de tu trabajo y todo eso… ¿segura que no tendrás problemas?

- ¡Claro que no! La almirante Hayes me dijo que podía venir.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del edificio del almirantazgo. El frío helado les golpeó el rostro y los hizo estremecerse. Kelly le indicó a Nick el camino hacia el estacionamiento ya que sería más cómodo hacer la requisición de un vehiculo militar para moverse hasta el cementerio… y posteriormente al Hotel Plaza.

Minutos más tarde un jeep salía de la Base Militar Macross, tomando el Boulevard del Lago con rumbo poniente, hacia el cementerio militar. Nick y Kelly guardaron silencio durante varias cuadras del trayecto, hasta que Nick rompió el silencio:

- Mañana… mañana temprano sale mi avión hacia Ciudad Onogi.

- ¿Qué tan temprano, Nick?

- A primera hora… es el único vuelo que va a haber durante el día porque es feriado y todo eso… me parece que es a las 0700 horas.

- ¡Vaya! – Kelly suspiró tristemente. – Al menos allá en el Pacífico tendrás mejor clima que aquí.

- Ya me estaba acostumbrando. – Nick miró el paisaje urbano. – Es una ciudad maravillosa… va a ser difícil alejarme de aquí.

- Lo imagino… sobre todo porque vas a tener que alejarte también de tu papá.

- Entre otras cosas. – Nick clavó sus ojos en Kelly, quien ajena a la mirada del joven seguía conduciendo sin apartar sus ojos del camino. – Ese muchacho… el que estaba contigo en el vestíbulo… él es David Stonewell, ¿verdad?

- Es él. – Kelly asintió con la cabeza.

- Me lo imaginaba así. – Nick reflexionó en voz alta. – Excepto que no pensé que fuera tan joven… se ve muy elegante y sofisticado.

- Sí, lo es… es un buen hombre. Yo lo quiero—lo quiero mucho. Es muy lindo y muy considerado y bueno…

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Nada… - Kelly negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír y decidió cambiar el tema. - ¡Es un hermoso ramo de flores ese que conseguiste! Flores blancas… muy apropiadas. Sobre todo considerando que tu hermano era marino, igual que tú.

- Sí… - Nick miró las flores que llevaba sobre el regazo. – Es difícil saber que los tuyos murieron… y no tener siquiera un sitio en donde ir a honrarlos… un lugar donde llorarle a tus muertos. Ni Pablo ni Gabriela tienen tumbas… por eso al menos quiero dejar esto en el Monumento del Soldado Desconocido… en honor a él…

Kelly asintió a las palabras de su amigo, pero no comentó nada. Nick se entretuvo unos momentos arreglando las flores de su ramo y tratando de reunir valor para decir lo que quería decir.

- Kel… yo—sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

- ¿De qué hablas, Nick? – Kelly se obligó a sonreír. – Nada sucedió anoche.

- Bueno… no quise incomodarte… y siento mucho el haberme quedado dormido en tu casa… supongo que estaba algo cansado y—

- ¡No te disculpes, Nick! – Kelly respondió tajante.

El teniente Azueta solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y miró hacia el paisaje urbano cubierto por el manto invernal. Sentía que su corazón latía de prisa en su pecho… sentía que había algo más que quería decir… que debía decir antes de partir. Pero no lograba reunir el valor de hacerlo.

De pronto el jeep militar se detuvo en un sitio poblado de árboles y un muro de piedra imponente sobre el cual había una placa que indicaba que aquel hermoso sitio era el cementerio militar de la ciudad.

- Aquí es. – Kelly anunció.

- Bien… Kel… algo más…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sé que tienes que volver a tus obligaciones pronto… sé que te saqué del trabajo… y sé que te he ocasionado muchos líos en estos días, con tus horarios y todo… solo quiero… quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Ni lo menciones. – Ella le sonrió. – Ha sido un placer…

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del jeep militar y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia las puertas del cementerio. Kelly miró su reloj tratando de que aquello no fuera demasiado obvio, aunque Nick lo notó.

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, Kel… de hecho, ya que estoy aquí si quieres puedes volver a la base… no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Kelly le dio un empujón. – Tengo que—tengo un compromiso en una hora y media, pero no te preocupes… no hay problema.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y los dos siguieron caminando en silencio. Kelly no podía dejar de pensar que al día siguiente Nick regresaría a la mar y solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que se volvieran a ver…

Mientras que él no podía dejar de repetir en su mente una y otra vez esa escena que había visto apenas había puesto un pie dentro del edificio del almirantazgo… esa imagen de David Stonewell besando a Kelly Hickson. Una imagen que no debería de molestarle ni hacerlo sentir mal… pero que sin embargo lo hacía… y mucho.

-

* * *

-

Finalmente el último documento había sido firmado, la última llamada telefónica había sido atendida y la última persona se había retirado de la oficina privada de la almirante Lisa Hayes. El día había estado sumamente pesado y lleno de actividad; siempre sucedía así cuando solo se trabajaba medio día. Pero gracias a Dios todo había terminado… por ese día, por ese mes y por ese año.

Ella descansaba en su mullida y confortable silla detrás del escritorio, ya inmaculadamente limpio de papeles y demás artículos que usualmente lo inundaban durante la jornada. Los ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes estaban clavados en el calendario que colgaba de la pared, a un lado de su escritorio. Aquel enflaquecido almanaque solamente retenía una última hoja con un gran número 31 y el nombre del mes, en tinta negra.

- Un año más… - Lisa reflexionó con un suspiro. - ¡Y qué año fue! Gracias a Dios terminó y pudimos llegar hasta aquí con dignidad y con las cosas marchando debidamente y bajo control. ¡Pero no fue fácil… no lo fue!

Lisa se permitió cerrar los ojos y hacer un breve repaso de todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante aquel año. Esos viajes constantes para supervisar la construcción de las bases militares en puntos estratégicos del mundo; todos los procedimientos y protocolos que se habían tenido que llevar a cabo para concretar la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa de las Naciones Unidas y los contratiempos que aquello había representado… la Operación Clarión que había traído una pacificación total en el Pacífico, pero que había significado una larga separación de su piloto… y después su viaje de inspección a las estaciones espaciales.

- ¡Que año! – Lisa abrió los ojos. – Espero que el que viene sea más tranquilo…

Inmediatamente una sonrisa tierna comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras que de manera automática sus manos se posaban en su abdomen para acariciarlo con cariño maternal.

- Por ti, mi chiquito… por ti y por tus pobres padres que podrían volverse locos si siguieran el ritmo de trabajo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Habrá que hacer modificaciones a nuestras rutinas… pero todo vale la pena por ti, pequeñito.

La almirante Hayes sacó entonces de una de las gavetas de su escritorio un nuevo calendario y sin preámbulos ni ceremonias fue a quitar el viejo de la pared y a colocar el nuevo. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió y la voz inconfundible de su esposo llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Cómo está la almirante más hermosa de las Fuerzas de Defensa? ¡Ah, ocupada como siempre!

- Solo estaba cambiando el calendario, Rick… - Lisa le sonrió y se recargó en su escritorio. - ¿Todo en orden?

- ¡Todo en orden! – Rick se detuvo a un paso de ella y le reportó aquello con un saludo militar, para luego ir a abrazarla. – Pero te extrañé… ¿sabes?

- Ah… - Lisa lo abrazó también. - ¿Me extrañaste durante los últimos 20 minutos que no estuvimos juntos?

- ¿Fueron 20 minutos? Wow… el tiempo sin ti realmente va lento, amor. Me parecieron 20 años… no, más bien veinte siglos… o veinte… veinte… ¿Qué sigue de siglos?

Lisa se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertida ante las locuras de aquel hombre al que adoraba. Él sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia y siguió hablando:

- La buena noticia es que ya estoy libre y soy todo tuyo, Hayes.

- ¡Pues esa si que es una buena noticia, Hunter! – Lisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos- ¿Y sabes algo? Yo también ya estoy libre.

- ¿Y eres toda mía?

- Toda tuya, piloto.

- ¡Yay! – Rick lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría.

Lisa se acercó a él para rozar leve, casi traviesamente los labios de Rick con los suyos. Él sonrió, pero no iba a conformarse con tan poco. Hizo más estrecho el abrazo que mantenía alrededor del cuerpo de su esposa y sus labios se lanzaron a atacar con todo a una anonadada almirante Hayes que, al ser tomada por asalto de esa manera, decidió atacar fuego con fuego. Le echó los brazos al cuello a Rick y el beso que los unía se hizo más íntimo, más apasionado y más profundo.

Ninguno de los dos había siquiera notado los suaves gemidos de placer que escapaban de lo más profundo de su garganta, ni el hecho de que Lisa ya había quedado prácticamente tendida sobre su escritorio.

Fue el sonido de alguien que llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de la oficina lo que los sacó de aquel pequeño interludio amoroso y los hizo volver abruptamente de vuelta a la realidad. Los dos se separaron y suspiraron profundamente, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

- ¿Lisa, Rick… todavía están ahí? – La voz de Miriya llegó hasta ellos.

- Son los Sterling… - Rick murmuró. – Dijeron que iban a venir para ponernos de acuerdo de la cena de hoy en la noche.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y el uniforme. - ¡Adelante chicos!

La puerta se abrió y Max y Miriya entraron a la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Los dos sonrieron traviesamente cuando notaron que Lisa, aún recargada en su escritorio, intentaba alisarse la chaqueta de su uniforme y Rick, a su lado, se pasaba la mano por el ensortijado cabello, tratando de aplacarlo un poco.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - Preguntó inocentemente Max.

- Ustedes siempre interrumpen. – Respondió _no tan inocentemente_ Rick.

- ¡Gracias jefe! – Max no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Y Lisa no pudo evitar soltarle un golpe certero a su esposo directamente sobre su brazo. Pero cuando el piloto protestó, Lisa lo abrazó y se dirigió a sus amigos.

- Pues todo está listo… ahora si podemos irnos a celebrar.

- Nos da mucho gusto que hayan decidido venir con nosotros. – Miriya habló. – Hace mucho que no salimos en grupo y creo que será divertido. Además el restaurante les va a encantar… es muy lindo y a mi parecer, el mejor restaurante que hay en Ciudad Macross.

- Es un sitio tranquilo, relajado y elegante y la comida es buena. – Max completó. – Para la cena de hoy por la noche van a tener un conjunto de música de cámara.

- ¡Debe ser un lugar increíble! – Lisa sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Te va a encantar, Lisa! – Miriya le aseguró. – Entonces Rick… ¿Ya sabes cómo llegar?

- Max me dibujó un croquis. – Rick se dio unos golpecitos en el bolsillo de su uniforme para dejarles saber que ese mapita estaba en un sitio seguro.

- Bien… entonces las reservaciones las tenemos para las 2100 horas… ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Excelente! – Lisa opinó. - ¡Entonces ahí nos vemos!

- ¡Y no lleguen tarde! – Miriya amenazó mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. – Tienen aproximadamente 6 horas para hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer… ¡Pero ni siquiera se les ocurra llegar tarde!

- Estaremos puntuales, Mir. – Lisa le aseguró. – No te preocupes.

- No me preocupo por ti sino por ese esposo tuyo que parece que jamás te puede quitar las manos de encima.

- ¡Hey! – Protestó un indignado piloto que justo en ese momento había deslizado sus brazos alrededor del talle de Lisa para abrazarla por detrás. - ¿Tienes algún problema con que esté enamorado de mi esposa?

- Con que estés enamorado de ella no… pero si tu enamoramiento afecta los horarios de…

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Max comenzó a empujar a Miriya hacia la puerta. – Te aseguro que los Hunter-Hayes estarán a tiempo, amor… ahora vamos, que nosotros todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Los vemos en la noche, chicos!

- ¡Hasta pronto!

Cuando Rick y Lisa quedaron solos en su oficina, la almirante Hayes dio media vuelta en los brazos de su esposo para mirarlo de frente y sonreírle con amor, con dulzura… y con inocultable deseo.

- Entonces, general Hunter… ¿En dónde estábamos?

- Creo que más o menos por aquí, almirante Hayes…

Rick abrazó estrechamente a Lisa y atrapó sus labios en los suyos, besándola hambrientamente, como si no la hubiera besado en siglos. Ella respondió a ese beso con igual entusiasmo y energía, causando que cuando finalmente se separaran después de unos minutos de dulce tortura, los dos sintieran las piernas debilitadas y un ligero mareo.

- ¡Wow! – Rick musitó.

- Entonces, amor… ¿Nos vamos? – Lisa le ofreció su mano al piloto. – La verdad es que me siento algo cansada y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de la cena.

- ¡Claro! – Rick se apresuró a tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía. – Podemos dormir una siesta… yo también estoy cansadito.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa sonrió. - ¿Es eso o solo buscas excusas para dormir conmigo?

- ¿Usted que cree, almirante?

- Creo que… creo que sin importar tus razones, no voy a oponerme a la idea, general.

- Ya me lo parecía. – Rick sonrió arrogantemente.

Lisa comenzó a reír mientras él le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y los dos salían de la oficina del almirantazgo… un sitio que no volverían a pisar sino hasta el siguiente año. Un nuevo año que estaba tan solo a horas de llegar, trayendo consigo esperanza, una fe renovada y los mejores deseos de que ese año nuevo les trajera solo dicha, paz y la oportunidad de alcanzar sus metas y cumplir sus sueños.

El general Rick Hunter y la almirante Lisa Hayes se alejaban de aquellas oficinas que ahora eran su campo de batalla, con la conciencia tranquila y la seguridad de un trabajo bien hecho y de una misión cumplida durante un año que había sido difícil, pero en el que habían logrado llegar digna y orgullosamente hasta el final.

-

* * *

-

Un vehiculo militar tipo jeep avanzaba a toda velocidad por la Avenida Año Nuevo 2012, lo cual en cierta forma era adecuado considerando que aquella era la noche de año nuevo. Esa avenida había sido una de las zonas más dañadas de la ciudad durante la batalla final del primer día del año 2012 y por eso, al ser reconstruida, se le había llamado de esa manera, aunque en realidad todo el mundo simplemente la conocía como la Avenida 2012, la cual albergaba algunos de los hoteles más modernos y lujosos de la ciudad, como el Hotel Macross Plaza por ejemplo.

El jeep se detuvo de golpe en el estacionamiento del hotel, sin que la oficial militar que lo estaba conduciendo se detuviera siquiera a esperar a que algún _valet_ se acercara a ofrecerle un estacionamiento para el auto. Kelly bajó a toda prisa del vehículo y corrió hacia el restaurante del hotel, mientras consultaba su reloj.

- ¡Demonios, es tarde, es tarde! – Repetía.

Nadie se interpuso en el camino de esa chica que iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Quizás era el respeto que imponía el uniforme militar de teniente primera de la Spacy que ella llevaba puesto o quizás era simplemente precaución o temor de ser arrollados por aquel pequeño huracán.

Kelly se detuvo en la puerta del restaurante y se apoyó en el marco de la misma, jadeando y tratando de recuperar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco. El jefe de meseros se acercó cortésmente a ella y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿La están esperando, señorita?

- Sí… - Ella aún no se recuperaba del todo. – David… David Stonewell.

- ¡Ah, señorita Hickson! – El jefe de meseros consultó su lista de espera. – El señor Stonewell la espera desde hace rato… por aquí por favor.

Kelly siguió a aquel hombre por el pasillo central de aquel lujoso restaurante que, en esos momentos, estaba a su capacidad total con el número de visitantes que se tenía en la ciudad en esas fechas.

La teniente Hickson había estado en ese lugar en ocasiones anteriores, pero siempre con sus amigos, con Lisa, con Rick, con los Sterling. Ahora que estaba sola, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar.

- ¡Kelly! – David se puso de pie en cuanto la vio llegar. - ¡Que suerte que pudiste venir! ¿Te salió algún imprevisto en el trabajo?

- No… sí, bueno… - Kelly se acercó y David la besó en la mejilla y procedió a ayudarle con su silla. – Ya sabes, siempre surgen asuntos de último momento…

- Me lo imagino. – David volvió a sentarse. – Como tardabas mucho me tomé la libertad de pedir la comida… no tardará mucho en llegar.

- Gracias, por mí está bien.

- ¿Desea tomar algo la señorita? – El capitán de meseros preguntó.

- Yo… - Kelly miro la copa que David sostenía en su mano. – Agua mineral está bien para mí, muchas gracias.

Cuando el capitán se retiró, David le sonrió a Kelly y le palmeó la mano cariñosamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lamento mucho el retraso, David.

- No te preocupes… bueno, los convenios para el 2014 ya fueron firmados. Es de hecho la primera negociación que las Industrias Shinsei firman ya como una Sociedad Anónima. Me dio mucho gusto poder ver a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter. Hacía tiempo que no los veía.

- Sí, hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarnos.

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho… tú bien lo dijiste, así son estas cosas, siempre surge algo inesperado. También siento mucho que hayamos tenido que cancelar los planes para la navidad… surgió un imprevisto.

- No te preocupes, David. – Kelly le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? – El heredero de los Stonewell se acercó a Kelly y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… y creo que estás muy linda.

Kelly se sonrojó profundamente y murmuró algo incomprensible que quizás era alguna frase de agradecimiento por el cumplido. Pero tal y como había sucedido en la mañana, David hizo un gesto de resignación y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su saco.

- Dame un segundo… aquí Stonewell, ¿qué sucede?

Kelly dejó escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones lentamente por la boca y agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza al mesero que se había acercado a servirle el agua mineral que había pedido.

Mientras David hablaba por teléfono de cosas que ella realmente no entendía, decidió que era mejor hidratarse un poco, ya que después de pasar casi dos horas con Nick en el cementerio con el clima helado que tenían en Ciudad Macross ese día, ella necesitaba urgentemente algo de agua.

Pero ese pensamiento la hizo volver a la conversación que había sostenido hacía un rato con Nick Azueta en el cementerio, mientras caminaban entre las tumbas de los soldados caídos durante la guerra, después de que ambos colocaran su ofrenda floral sobre el Monumento al Soldado Desconocido.

Nick le había estado hablando de su hermano y de cómo, tras la guerra, había sido imposible encontrar sus restos. Tampoco sabían nada de su hermana. Al menos tenían la seguridad de que Pablo había muerto porque todos los que servían en su navío habían caído bajo el fuego enemigo mientras se encontraban en curso hacia Alaska.

Pero la situación con su hermana era diferente. Su padre y él mismo especulaban que había muerto, pues durante dos años la habían estado buscando infructuosamente. Pero de ella no podían tener la seguridad absoluta y eso era aún más desesperante.

Mientras Kelly conducía al Hotel Macross Plaza, no había podido dejar de pensar en alguna manera de ayudar a los Azueta. Ella sabía que había una base de datos mundial en donde se recogían los datos de ADN de los cuerpos y restos que se habían logrado recuperar tras el ataque de los zentraedis. Era una base de datos muy limitada, por supuesto, pero podría servir de algo el consultarla.

Ella sabía como hacerlo, pues durante varios años había intentado infructuosamente localizar los datos de su madre. Sabía que ella no había sobrevivido, ella misma había sido testigo de la destrucción de su ciudad natal tras el ataque. Pero tenía la esperanza de que en la base de datos pudiera al menos localizar la fosa común en la que su madre pudiera estar enterrada y algún día ir a visitarla… a llevarle flores.

_- Voy a buscar a los familiares de Nick_. – Kelly pensaba. – _No sé, quizás haya algo por ahí… todavía hay esperanza, la base de datos se actualiza prácticamente todas las semanas… _

Por alguna razón es pensamiento la hizo recordar la manera en la que Nick y ella se habían despedido antes de que ella saliera como bólido hacia el hotel. Él había pedido que lo dejara en el centro. Ella había insistido en que lo llevaría a casa, pero él le dijo que no era necesario; quería caminar un poco.

- _Piensa que en un par de días voy a estar de vuelta en el Argos… pasará un buen tiempo antes de que vuelva a poner los pies sobre la tierra… en sentido real y figurado. _

¿Qué habría querido Nick decir con eso? ¿Qué clase de implicaciones podría tener esa frase con la que él se había despedido de ella? _En_ _sentido real y figurado_… ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¡Hola Kelly!

La teniente Hickson saltó en su asiento cuando escuchó aquel saludo, pero de inmediato sonrió cuando vio que el recién llegado no era otro que su buen amigo Jake que ya se estaba instalando en una silla frente a ella y saludaba a su tío con un movimiento de mano.

- ¡Jake! No sabía que vendrías.

- David me llamó hace rato… apenas estaba saliendo de la base. Vine directamente hacia acá… ¿Ya pidieron?

- David pidió por todos.

- Típico… - Jake refunfuñó y comenzó a comerse el pan que había en la canastita en medio de la mesa. – Mesero… una cerveza por favor. Y dime Kelly… ¿la cita era contigo o con su teléfono celular?

- ¡Vamos Jake! David es un hombre ocupado.

- Demasiado, para mi gusto.

- ¡Hola Jake! – David lo saludó, cuando su llamada telefónica terminó. – Me da gusto que hayas podido venir.

- Solo un rato, viejo… tengo que ir a prepararme para la fiesta de la noche. Laureen irá conmigo. – Jake le guiñó el ojo a Kelly. - ¡Y no sabes que mujer, David! ¡Whoa!

- ¿Esa es tu novia de la última vez… o es una nueva chica, Jake?

- No sé… hace tanto que no te veía que perdí la cuenta de las chicas con las que he salido desde entonces. – Jake respondió con una actitud arrogante típica de un piloto de VF4. – Pero Laureen es algo serio, viejo… ¡Algo muy serio!

Kelly sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió de todas maneras. Jake era un piloto muy popular y asediado por las mujeres. Había quienes lo llamaban el Roy Fokker de su generación. Y ella entendía las razones pues Jake, al igual que el comandante Fokker, era un chico atractivo, carismático, simpático y excelente piloto. Pero para ella, en particular, era un buen amigo al que apreciaba, quería y en quien confiaba.

- ¡Eres todo un conquistador Jake! – David le dio un trago a su bebida.

- ¡Espera a que la veas esta noche, David! Entonces me darás la razón…

- Ah, sí… respecto a lo de esta noche…

Un grupo de meseros se acercaron a la mesa para comenzar a servir la comida, lo que interrumpió momentáneamente a David. La comida que había pedido era abundante y se veía deliciosa. A pesar de que Kelly estaba hambrienta, pensó que era algo un poco exagerado y que jamás en la vida podrían terminarse esa comida entre los tres… ni siquiera habiendo presentes dos voraces oficiales de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Qué pasa con lo de esta noche? – Jake encausó la conversación una vez que todos habían comenzado a comer. – Es la fiesta de la base, ¿recuerdas? El año pasado fue la fiesta de disfraces.

Kelly miró a David y él la miró a ella. Por la mirada que él tenía en su rostro, Kelly pudo deducir que lo que vendría no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

- Es que… mañana vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Monumento, a primera hora de la mañana… y necesito hablar con unos proveedores, aprovechando que estamos en la ciudad. El señor Ikuya Masaki y yo tenemos una cena con estas personas hoy por la noche.

- Pero David, se supone que hoy hay que festejar, no trabajar.

- Voy a festejar y trabajar, Jake. En realidad estoy matando dos pájaros de un tiro con esta cena y además hay que celebrar que se firmaron los acuerdos con la UN Spacy para este año. Pronto vamos a entregar las primeras remesas de VF4's… ya pronto tendrás tu propia aeronave, sobrino.

- Todavía me falta un año para terminar con mi entrenamiento y ser asignado a un escuadrón regular. – Jake le informó.

- Pero entonces… - Kelly quiso saber. – Dijiste que querías que saliéramos a cenar hoy… pero si tienes que trabajar, por mí no hay problema, David… yo te entiendo.

- ¡Claro que no vamos a cancelar la cena! – David le sonrió. – De hecho quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – Kelly y Jake dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- David… yo… yo ya había confirmado nuestra asistencia a la fiesta de la base, como el año pasado… todos mis amigos estarán ahí.

- ¡No puedes llevarte a Kelly! – Jake protestó. – Es verdad lo que dice, todos van a ir a la fiesta de la base… ¡Es tradición, David!

- Chicos… - David levantó la mano conciliadoramente. – Traten de entenderme… hace un año las cosas eran mucho más sencillas… ahora me encuentro en una posición política muy diferente… ya no es tan fácil para mi ir a fiestas a una base militar. Ustedes saben que los opositores están esgrimiendo argumentos en contra de nosotros por la cercanía que guardamos con los militares. Esa fue una de las razones principales de las Industrias Stonewell Bellcom para fusionarse con otra compañía y formar las Industrias Shinsei… hay que irnos con cuidado.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – Jake opinó. – Entonces por trabajar con el gobierno ya no puedes tener vida propia ni puedes divertirte… ¡Vamos David! Es solo una fiesta en la base, como la del año pasado… ¡Ni siquiera tienes que disfrazarte!

- Lo disfruté mucho el año pasado… y no niego que me gustaría volver a ir, pero me es imposible… Kelly, sé que quizás te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero la cena de esta noche es de parejas. Los proveedores irán acompañados de sus esposas y el señor Masaki también… sé que para ti es importante asistir a la fiesta en la base pero… te lo pido de favor.

- David, yo no… yo no sé. Yo jamás… yo no… jamás he ido a ninguna cena como esa y no—no creo que yo fuera la compañía ideal, además me sentiré bastante incómoda… no conozco a nadie… y bueno, mis amigos…

- ¡Kelly! – David la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. - ¡Por favor! Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera algo importante para mí… para el negocio familiar. ¡Por favor!

- David, yo…

- Es injusto, David… no puedes obligarla si ella no quiere.

- Y jamás lo haría… te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal, Kelly. Pero no te sientas presionada… si no quieres o no puedes solo dímelo y yo lo entenderé.

La teniente Hickson sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose insegura de que era lo que podía responder a eso. Proverbialmente en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono de David, dándole a la joven militar unos segundos extras para aclarar su mente.

- Kelly… no dejes que te presione. – Jake murmuró por lo bajo.

- No me está presionando, Jake… además él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, yo—no puedo negarme.

- Sí puedes; si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo.

- Es que… es importante para ustedes… para la familia, para sus negocios.

- Chicos, lo siento mucho… - David terminó su llamada y se puso de pie. – Surgieron algunos imprevistos políticos con una sesión del consejo. Necesitan que vaya de inmediato a una videoconferencia… entonces Kelly… ¿Te veo en la noche?

- Si es importante para ti… lo haré por ti, David… pero igual me siento algo incómoda con toda esta situación.

- ¡Te juro que te voy a recompensar por esto! – David le sonrió y se acercó para besarla en la frente. – Paso por ti a las nueve de la noche… Jake, después de comer ¿por qué no la acompañas a la boutique del hotel para que se compre un vestido y unos zapatos nuevos? Ah, de paso tú también cómprate un traje nuevo para que impresiones a Laureen esta noche… cárgalo a mi tarjeta.

Sin esperar a escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta, David se alejó de ahí. Kelly y Jake lo miraron. El piloto arrojó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa provocando un ruido metálico que hizo que más de dos pares de ojos voltearan a mirarlos.

- ¡No es justo, Kelly! Teníamos una gran fiesta preparada para esta noche.

- ¡Vamos Jake, no lo tomes tan dramáticamente! Tú y los chicos se van a divertir mucho de todas maneras.

- Sí, tal vez… pero no es igual si no están todos. Además me molesta la actitud de David. Desde que fue nombrado consejero por Nueva Montreal ha cambiado mucho… antes solía ser una persona tan divertida y sencilla… prácticamente crecimos juntos, como hermanos.

Jake se detuvo y tomó aire, para tratar de controlarse un poco antes de seguir hablando:

- Yo lo conozco, Kelly… y no me gusta su actitud. Ahora me trata con tanta condescendencia, como si él fuera el único que supiera y que pudiera administrar el negocio familiar… ¡Yo fui piloto de pruebas para la Stonewell Bellcom antes de enlistarme en el ejército! Yo hice mi parte…

- Está bajo demasiada presión, Jake… no podemos juzgarlo… manejar el negocio familiar, trabajar para el gobierno, estar al día en los asuntos de gobierno de Nueva Montreal, tener que viajar de aquí para allá todo el tiempo… no es fácil.

- No, no lo es… pero eso no implica que deba de arrastrar a otras personas con él… ¿Cierto? Como lo ha hecho ahora contigo.

- Yo voy por mi propia voluntad a esa cena.

- ¡Claro! Eres demasiado noble, Kelly… demasiado noble.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando la comida que tenían frente a ellos. Después de un rato Jake se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela y la arrojó a la mesa.

- Perdí el apetito.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre. – Kelly replicó.

- En ese caso, vamos a las tiendas de ropa a gastar el dinero que David ha ganado para la familia… ¡Vamos!

- No Jake… no es necesario. – Kelly intentó sonreír, obviamente incomoda con aquella situación.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Jake la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró tras de sí. – Mira, después de esa aburrida cena de negocios vas a ir a la fiesta de la base, ¿verdad? Porque pensamos celebrar hasta el amanecer… así que necesitas algo que te haga ver hermosa, Kelly… ¡Vamos! Voy a ser tu compañero de dolor, yo también me sacrificaré comprándome un traje nuevo… ¡Ven!

Jake Stonewell y Kelly Hickson salieron del restaurante ante la mirada atónita de los meseros que no supieron cual había sido el motivo de que en cuestión de minutos todos los comensales de la mesa 34 hubieran desaparecido tan de improviso.

Aunque no se quejaban, la cuenta había sido pagada por adelantado, con una muy buena propina además… y los restos de esa comida seguramente harían las delicias de las mascotas caninas de todos los meseros del restaurante en esa noche de Año Nuevo.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 2000 horas de la última noche del año 2013 en Ciudad Macross. El clima permanecía sin cambios: frío, levemente airoso y con ocasionales nevadas que por fortuna habían sido relativamente suaves. Al menos el servicio metereológico no pronosticaba ninguna ventisca ni tormenta en las próximas horas… aunque por otro lado Rick Hunter hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en los meteorólogos que hacían sus predicciones en el noticiero de la noche. Más que profesionales del clima le parecían charlatanes tratando de adivinar el futuro en una bola de cristal. Jamás parecían acertar.

- Si ellos dicen que va a hacer frío entonces debe ser que una onda cálida se dejará sentir en la ciudad en medio del invierno. – Rick apagó la televisión con el control remoto y lo arrojó sobre la mesita de café.

El piloto, vestido ya con un pantalón formal y una camisa blanca desfajada y con los puños abiertos, estaba desparramado en el sofá de la sala de televisión esperando que Lisa terminara de arreglarse. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos Rick había aprendido una verdad indudable: jamás acercarse a Lisa cuando ella se estaba preparando para salir. ¡Mucho menos ofrecer ayuda! Aquello siempre terminaba en desastre. Por eso en cuanto Lisa Hayes había anunciado que se iría a bañar, Rick Hunter había salido corriendo de su habitación a medio vestir.

El joven general de la UNSAF miró su reloj y luego su mirada se desvió a la puerta de la estancia. Trató e escuchar algo… lo que fuera que pudiera darle algún indicio de que Lisa estaba ya lista, pero el silencio era sepulcral, lo que solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

- Tenemos que salir en 20 minutos… 25 cuando mucho. Es casi media hora de viaje hasta el restaurante y con el tráfico que hay en la ciudad en fechas como estas…

Rick se puso de pie cautelosamente y se acercó a la puerta. Lenta, casi ceremoniosamente salió al pasillo y avanzó hacia su habitación. Ahí se asomó al interior de la misma, escudándose tras el marco de la puerta. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Lisa tarareando alegremente, aunque no podía verla.

- Está en el baño. – Pensó.

Con cuidado entró a la habitación justo en el momento en que Lisa salía del baño, ajustándose sus aretes. La almirante de la UN Spacy sonrió radiantemente cuando vio que su esposo se había materializado de la nada y sus ojos brillaron con profunda emoción, como si no lo hubiera visto en un siglo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se acercó. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con el cierre de este vestido, amor?

Diciendo esto, se acercó a él, le dio la espalda y se echó el cabello por encima del hombro, para permitirle al piloto un acceso directo y sin problemas a su espalda. Rick pasó saliva y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. No había sido nada en particular, sino la suma de todos los sentidos: el aroma de Lisa, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos… todo parecía haberlo hechizado irremediablemente.

- ¿Qué te parece este vestido? – Lisa le habló por encima del hombro. – Creo que el color queda muy bien con el pendiente que me regalaste y que pienso usar esta noche. ¿Tú que dices, amor?

- ¡Te ves preciosa! – Rick aprovechó para besar suavemente el hombro desnudo de su mujer.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa fue a mirar su imagen en el espejo. – Bueno, mientras pueda usar estos vestidos… dentro de poco solo podré meterme en costales de papas… voy a ahorrar mucho en ropa. Voy a ir al mercado a recoger los costales que los vendedores tiren y los voy a usar de ropa.

- ¡Exagerada! – Rick se rió y fue a abrazarla por detrás, pasándole la mano alrededor del talle y besándola una y otra vez en la mejilla. - ¡Eres una exagerada! ¡Costales de papas, imagínate nada más! ¿Te han dicho que estás loca, Lisa Hayes?

- No estoy loca, amor. – Lisa se acurrucó contra él. – Dentro de unos meses el embarazo comenzará a notarse y entonces—

- Entonces serás la mujer más hermosa del universo. – Rick no dejaba de besarla.

- Pensé que ya lo era. – Lisa respondió coquetamente y permitiéndose ser un poco arrogante por aquella noche.

- ¡Que modesta! – Rick se rió. – Pero es cierto… ya lo eres, pero lo serás más. Es cierto, Lisa. Yo creo que te verás hermosa cuando la pancita comience a crecer.

El piloto colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Lisa y ella correspondió, posando las suyas sobre las de él y sonriendo con dulzura.

- Voy a necesitar uniformes nuevos… y ropa de maternidad.

- ¡Y te verás preciosa! – Rick la besó. - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa, piloto?

- Que dentro de un año nuestro bebé ya estará aquí con nosotros… que estaremos preparándonos para salir a la cena de año nuevo con los Sterling y en vez de preocuparnos por ponernos esta ropa elegante estaremos diciendo cosas como: _"No se te olvide la pañalera… ¿Llevas la cobijita? ¡Hace demasiado frío, deberíamos quedarnos en casa…_"

- ¡Aw! – Lisa a la vez se enterneció y se rió con aquel comentario.

- Lisa… - Rick le susurró al oído, mientras ambos contemplaban su imagen en el espejo. - ¡Lo voy a disfrutar tanto! Es decir, ser papá… tener a mi bebé… a _nuestro_ bebé. Ha sido lo más maravilloso, lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida… después de conocerte y de que te enamoraras de mí, claro.

- ¡Adulador! – Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. - ¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo, piloto?

- No… - Rick la abrazó y se acercó a ella hasta tocar su nariz con la suya. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

- Te amo… con todo mi corazón. Eres mi mundo, Rick Hunter… tú y nuestro bebé… ustedes son mi vida.

- ¡Vas a ser una madre tan hermosa, Lisa! – Rick respondió embobado.

- Y tú vas a ser el papá más desgarbado del mundo, amor. – Lisa se separó de él y le sonrió traviesamente. – Creo que debemos arreglar esta camisa… ya vamos con retraso, Rick.

- ¡Ugh! Siempre matando la emoción del momento… insensible, aguafiestas… ¡Fea!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Lisa se burló descaradamente de él mientras comenzaba a arreglarle los puños de la camisa. - ¡Tú estás más feo!

- No es cierto, yo soy un pilotito bonito.

- ¿Según quien?

- Según mi almirantita que me quiere mucho y que siempre me lo dice.

- Tu almirantita no es objetiva, pilotito loco.

- ¡Como si me importara!

- ¡Tonto!

Lisa ya había terminado de acomodarle los puños y ahora lo estaba ayudando a colocarse un elegante saco sport que hacía que el joven general Rick Hunter se viera absolutamente apuesto. Ella dio un paso atrás y sonrió una de esas sonrisas predadoras que jamás fallaban en poner el corazón de Rick a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente él.

- ¡Te ves bien, piloto!

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció lentamente en los labios de Rick. Se acercó y le plantó un besito suave a Lisa en los labios. Ella reciprocó el beso y después se dirigió a toda prisa a su tocador.

- Ya casi termino de arreglarme, Rick… dame dos minutos. Y ata las agujetas de tus zapatos o te vas a caer.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se sentó en la orilla de la cama a cumplir aquella orden directa, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su esposa.

Ella, con una gracia extraordinaria y una actitud adorable, se estaba dando algunos toques finales en su peinado para después perfumarse suavemente con ese aroma que era tan de ella y que Rick adoraba. Él sonrió y se llenó los pulmones de aquella fragancia deliciosa… el aroma de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Rick, amor… ¿Me puedes ayudar con el pendiente?

- ¡Oh, pero por supuesto!

El piloto saltó de la cama y fue a colocarse detrás de ella. Tomó la delicada cadenita de las manos de Lisa y lentamente la colocó alrededor de su cuello de diosa. Cuando aquella compleja operación terminó satisfactoriamente, los dos se miraron al espejo. La imagen que este reflejaba era adorable: Lisa, en un elegante vestido color amatista que resaltaba el tono de su piel y de su cabello y detrás de ella el piloto, con su impecable camisa blanca y un saco sport oscuro. Los dos sonreían soñadoramente y sus ojos reflejaban puro amor.

- ¡Dios santo, Lisa… eres hermosa!

- Tú no estás nada mal, piloto.

- Eres el viento bajo mis alas, Lisa Hayes. – Rick a besó en la mejilla. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, Rick Hunter… mi apuesto, arrogante y encantador piloto.

- Bueno… - Rick sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡Y adorable también!

- ¡Argh! – Rick se alejó de ella. - ¡Ibas tan bien, Hayes… ibas tan bien…!

- Rick… - Lisa se estaba riendo. – Ven acá… ¿No me vas a dar un besito antes de irnos?

- ¡Nada de besitos para usted, señorita! Estoy ofendido…

- ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora voy a tener que desofenderte?

- ¡Así es! Y no solo eso… ¿Quieres besitos? Vas a tener que… - Lisa lo besó sorpresivamente en los labios para alejarse a toda velocidad. – Ganártelo… ¡Hey! Eso es trampa, Lisa… ¡Me robaste un beso!

- ¡Aw, pobrecito pilotito acosado! – Lisa se iba riendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo ya rumbo a la puerta de la casa. - ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

- ¡Liii-sa! – Rick protestó, siguiéndola por el pasillo. - ¡Ven acá! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ofendido?

- Estás berrinchudo, que es diferente. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Nadie me toma en serio en estos días…! Lisa Hayes, ven para acá…

La almirante Hayes se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Rick tuviera que marcar un alto sorpresivo que casi terminó en colisión. Miró a su esposa con el ceño arrugado y una muy falsa expresión de fastidio en su rostro. Aquello provocó que Lisa sonriera traviesamente y se acercara a él, capturando su mirada en la suya mientras recorría su pecho lentamente con sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

- Tengo toda la noche para tratar de desofenderte, piloto. – Le susurró. – Y si no lo logro… pues supongo que ya nos arreglaremos cuando volvamos… ¿Qué te parece?

- Puede… puede intentarlo, almirante… - Rick se estremecía ante esa mirada y esas caricias. – Pero le advierto… no soy fácil de contentar… y también le advierto, si avanza un poco más no responderé de mi y terminaré por aplicarle un arresto domiciliario y jamás llegaremos a la cena con los Sterling.

Lisa se rió y su mano se detuvo justo en el cinturón de su esposo. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, por debajo de su saco y lo besó suavemente en la barbilla. Él aturdido piloto solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

- No será tan difícil después de todo. – Lisa murmuró. – Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – Rick respondió marcialmente. – Pero quiero volver temprano a casa.

- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, general.

Los dos se sonrieron y Rick se apresuró a tomar el abrigo de Lisa que estaba colgado en el perchero cerca de la puerta y a colocarlo sobre los hombros de su esposa antes de que él mismo se pusiera su propia gabardina. Enseguida le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Lisa y los dos salieron de la casa con el tiempo justo para llegar al Restaurante Rincón del Crepúsculo y celebrar la llegada del año nuevo con sus mejores amigos.

¡Y Dios sabía que ese año había mucho que celebrar!

-

* * *

-

Cuando llegaron al sitio que los Sterling habían seleccionado para celebrar aquella noche de año nuevo, Rick y Lisa quedaron gratamente impresionados. El restaurante, discreto, elegante y tranquilo se localizaba en el Barrio Alto de Ciudad Macross, por lo que prácticamente estaba situado en la ladera de una de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Aquello explicaba el porqué de su nombre, pues era más que obvio que desde ese sitio se podía observar el atardecer en toda su gloria.

El restaurante estaba diseñado de manera que desde el exterior su apariencia fuera más bien la de una casona antigua, situada en un enorme jardín de vetustos árboles. Los grandes ventanales de la casona permitían que desde el interior los comensales tuvieran vistas espectaculares de Ciudad Macross. El restaurante tenía además una enorme terraza que, por razones obvias, permanecía cerrada durante el invierno. Además la decoración del lugar era elegante en su sencillez y la iluminación era la adecuada para hacer que aquel sitio fuera un lugar íntimo, acogedor y muy tranquilo.

Un valet recibió a Rick y Lisa en la entrada y tomó bajo su responsabilidad la tarea de llevar la Freelander al estacionamiento. El piloto le ofreció su brazo a su esposa para subir las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo del restaurante. El jardín, y en particular la escalinata bordeada de plantas, estaban iluminados con una multitud de pequeñas luces blancas que casi parecían luciérnagas en una noche en el bosque.

Desde que la joven pareja iba subiendo la escalinata, los suaves y dulces acordes de una hermosa melodía interpretada por un conjunto de música de cámara, les dio la bienvenida al lugar. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el vestíbulo, el capitán de meseros, elegantemente vestido y de modales refinados, salió a recibirlos, dándoles la bienvenida al lugar y saludándoles por su nombre, cosa que impresionó gratamente a los recién llegados. Les informó además que los Sterling esperaban por ellos y les indicó que lo siguieran hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Más que una mesa, el sitio que los Sterling habían reservado para aquella noche era un pequeño espacio privado, separado del salón principal y que daba la impresión de ser un antiguo comedor de alguna mansión del siglo XIX. Un enorme ventanal remataba aquel espacio, proporcionando una vista de la ciudad que literalmente podía dejar sin aliento a quien la contemplara.

- ¡Lisa! ¡Rick! – Max saludó a sus amigos en cuanto los vio llegar. - ¡Que bueno que llegaron!

- Sentimos el retraso. – Lisa se excusó, mientras iba a saludar a sus amigos con un apretón de manos y un beso. – El tráfico estaba terrible.

- ¿Seguro que fue el tráfico el motivo del retraso? – Miriya replicó, lanzándoles una mirada sospechosa.

- El tráfico… y el hecho de que Lisa y yo no pudiéramos quitarnos las manos de encima antes de salir de casa. – Rick respondió con un guiño.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó, pero terminó por reírse.

- Ya lo decía yo. – Miriya sonrió, conforme con esa respuesta. - ¡En fin! ¿Qué les parece este sitio?

- ¡Es espectacular! – Lisa opinó, mientras le sonreía a su esposo que acababa de acercarle la silla para que tomara asiento. – Es realmente hermoso, Mir… jamás entenderé como es que ustedes encuentran estos lugares tan maravillosos.

- ¡Y espera a que pruebes la comida! – Max le respondió con una sonrisa predadora que indicaba que el piloto estaba hambriento.

En ese momento el capitán de meseros se acercó a ellos y con gran formalidad les entregó la carta que el chef había elaborado especialmente para esa noche. Les informó que por cortesía de la casa se les serviría una botella de champagne por mesa, para celebrar el año nuevo y les hizo algunas sugerencias sobre los platillos de la carta. Después se alejó discretamente, dándoles a los comensales tiempo para decidir, e informándoles que en breve un mesero pasaría a tomar su orden.

- Bien… - Rick estaba ya revisando la carta. – Todo se ve delicioso… pero señora Hunter, nada de champagne para usted esta noche. No queremos que nuestro pobre retoñito se ponga contento y comience a patalear y a cantar antes de tiempo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo… tú te solidarizarás conmigo.

- ¡De acuerdo, no hay problema! – Rick sonrió. – Tendremos que brindar con agua mineral o con Petite Cola.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Max? – Miriya interrumpió la conversación sin siquiera dignarse a levantar sus ojos de la carta que estaba leyendo. - ¡Que toda la botella será nuestra!

- ¡Que Dios nos libre y nos ampare! – Rick comentó por lo bajo, provocando una risa divertida en su esposa.

- Entradas, cremas, sopas, pastas, aves, carnes rojas, productos del mar, guarniciones, postres… - Max se relamía. - ¡Hay mucho de donde elegir!

- ¿Sabes algo, hermano? – Rick comentó, sin dejar de leer todas las delicias contenidas en el menú. – Si la comida de este restaurante sabe tan bien como se lee, tengo un nuevo restaurante favorito en la ciudad.

- No te arrepentirás, Rick… - Max le sonrió.

- Voy a tener problemas tratando de elegir. – Lisa comentó. - Las pechugas de pollo en salsa de almendras se ven bien… pero el salmón en salsa de arándano debe ser delicioso.

- ¿Y por qué no pides los dos? – Miriya comentó como si nada.

- Tampoco se trata de salir rodando de este lugar, Mir. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Cierto, sería difícil hacerte rodar por la escalinata de la entrada.

Rick levantó su mirada del menú y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la Meltrán, quien ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. Max soltó una risita divertida y Lisa sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer el desparpajo de su amiga.

- Bueno, - Rick ofreció una solución. – En ese caso, amor… ¿Por qué no pides tú el salmón y yo pido las pechugas? Así podemos compartir.

- ¡Es una idea estupenda! – Lisa se emocionó con la propuesta. – Pero… pero Rick, ¿tú… comiendo pechuga de pollo? ¿Dónde quedó el Señor Carne Roja y Papas?

- ¡Dame algo de crédito, Hayes! – Rick levantó sus manos al cielo.

- Sip, - Miriya comentó, todavía sin levantar su mirada del menú. – Lo está domesticando bastante bien.

- ¡Miriya! – Rick le advirtió.

- ¡Ah sí! – Mir colocó el menú sobre la mesa y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Voy a pedir de entrada un entremés de carnes frías, una sopa minestrone, un medallón de filete a la pimienta con spaghetti a la boloñesa y una guarnición de ensalada woldolff… ¡ah, y una papa al horno gratinada con mucho queso!

- ¿Y de postre? – Rick preguntó irónicamente, anonadado ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Hmmm… gelatina de caramelo con jalea de higo… y lo que tengan de beber que sea light, por favor. Eso sería todo por ahora.

Max, Rick y Lisa parpadearon incrédulos. Miriya no podía estar hablando en serio con aquello. Los tres pensaron que si la meltrán pedía aquella cena, terminaría por sufrir una indigestión. Una vez más fue el general Hunter el primero en recuperar el habla:

- Miriya, uno, punto y guión: por si no te has dado cuenta nadie ha venido a tomar tu orden. Y dos, punto y guión, si comes todo eso te vas a morir de una congestión o algo así.

- ¡Patrañas! Con toda la actividad que Max y yo pensamos tener esta noche y aprovechando que Dana no está, creo que esa comida incluso es poca…

- ¡Mir! – Max la interrumpió y lanzó una risa fingida.

- ¡La la la! – Rick se tapó las orejas con las manos y comenzó a canturrear. – No quiero saber… los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío.

Escuchar al piloto cantando – bastante desafinadamente – aquella vieja canción infantil y ser testigo de toda esa escena tan insólita como típica de los Sterling provocó que Lisa Hayes se soltara a reír con ganas y abrazara a Rick, quien seguía en un estado total de negación y fuga de la realidad.

Aquellos eran los momentos en los que Lisa, a pesar de todas las locuras y las cosas tan extravagantes que a veces tenía que vivir con aquella banda de locos que tenía por familia, le agradecía al cielo por haber puesto a esas personas en su camino.

Max y Miriya eran como hermanos para ella y Rick Hunter… bueno, ese piloto alocado y adorable era simplemente su esposo, la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y con quien definitivamente deseaba pasar aquella noche de año viejo… y recibir el año nuevo que prometía traerles alegrías, bendiciones y un nuevo miembro a su familia.

-

* * *

-

Muy lejos del restaurante El Rincón del Crepúsculo, en el centro de la Ciudad Macross, en pleno barrio comercial un grupo muy diferente de personas se habían reunido para una cena formal en el restaurante Nueva Orleáns. Aquel era uno de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad que se caracterizaba por un ambiente refinado y una extravagante comida fusión de autor. Definitivamente aquel era un sitio al que ningún hambriento miembro del ejército se atrevería jamás a entrar.

Aunque la excepción confirma la regla y esa noche en uno de los salones privados más exclusivos del Nueva Orleáns, decorado en un impecable estilo minimalista y monocromático, una abrumada oficial de la UN Spacy se preguntaba qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí exactamente.

Sobre la mesa, frente a ella y en un enorme plato de cerámica blanca con una caprichosa forma de caracol, estaba servido un diminuto trozo de carne sobre una cama formada por una hoja de lechuga, una docena de guisantes, dos rebanadas de zanahoria cruda y algunas ramitas de una planta que Kelly no podía identificar… menos aún comer.

- _Ya Rick me había advertido que jamás debía comer algo cuyo nombre no pudiera pronunciar._ – Kelly pensó, observando aquel plato que tenía frente a sí. - _¿Cómo es que llaman cena a esto? Yo creo que no le quitaría el hambre ni a un hámster… ¿Habrá hámsters carnívoros?_

La teniente Hickson miró a David que, a su lado, no dejaba de conversar animadamente con los demás comensales que compartían la mesa con ellos esa noche. Todos iban elegantemente vestidos, y _la mayoría de ellos_ actuaban educadamente y comían con los mejores modales del mundo mientras comentaban sobre acontecimientos y personas que Kelly realmente ignoraba por completo.

Frente a ella estaba sentado el señor Ikuya Masaki y su esposa. Eran una pareja silenciosa que comía con gran elegancia y modales refinados. El señor Masaki ocasionalmente participaba en la conversación, pero su esposa guardaba un estricto silencio. Kelly había creído escuchar un comentario en el sentido de que la señora solo hablaba el japonés y por eso realmente no entendía el idioma local y por ello su silencio. Pero la teniente Hickson no estaba muy segura de ello.

Y completando el cuadro alrededor de la mesa, dos proveedores e inversionistas principales de las nuevas Industrias Shinsei. Uno era el señor Ambani, un hindú de apariencia sobria y respetable, ya mayor de edad que iba acompañado de su esposa, una mujer elegante y recatada que solo pronunciaba las palabras de cortesía más elementales cuando estas eran requeridas.

Y como contraste, a su lado estaba el señor Ray Cohen, aparentemente un millonario cuyo buen gusto parecía brillar por su ausencia. Era un hombre cincuentón, obeso y calvo que sin embargo iba acompañado no por una, sino por dos jóvenes mujeres con apariencia de modelos de revista que lo único que hacían era reírse de los chistes de Cohen y festejar cualquier frase que saliera de sus labios.

- _Negocios son negocios._ – David le había dicho a Kelly en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. - _El señor Cohen es un verdadero insoportable, pero su compañía está haciendo negocios con las Industrias Shinsei por varios millones de créditos. Puede ser que no nos agrade el señor Cohen, pero a las Industrias Shinsei le agrada su dinero. _

La teniente Hickson, como toda una dama, se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias, mostrando en todo momento su lado más amable y su sonrisa más sincera… al menos la más sincera que podía esbozar bajo esas circunstancias. Había intentado hacer algo de conversación con las señoras Masaki y Ambani, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos. Las acompañantes de Cohen habían intercambiado algunas palabras con ella, pero al final Kelly decidió que lo más sano sería guardar un respetuoso silencio y limitarse a comer.

La conversación, durante la mayor parte de la noche, había girado en torno a los negocios que aquellos hombres empresarios tenían en mente, las ganancias proyectadas y las inversiones necesarias. Y cuando no estaban hablando de ello, su conversación se dirigía entonces a temas más triviales como los autos que estaban en auge en ese momento o las marcas de ropa de vestir que ellos preferían.

Kelly no dejaba de ver su reloj. Ya pasaban de las 2300 horas, ya no faltaba mucho para el año nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló a varios lugares a la vez. Se preguntó cómo la estarían pasando los Hunter-Hayes y los Sterling en ese nuevo restaurante que habían descubierto… se preguntó cómo estaría yendo la fiesta de Año Nuevo en la base… pero sobre todo se preguntó cómo la estaría pasando Nick Azueta y qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos…

-

* * *

-

En el amplio y acogedor comedor de la casa del comodoro Azueta, el joven teniente de la UNN miraba por la ventana insistentemente, casi como si estuviera esperando a alguien. De pronto su padre entró llevando consigo una bandeja de comida que fue a colocar sobre la mesa.

- Nick… - Lo llamó. – La cena está lista, hijo.

- Gracias, papá… ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

- No, todo en orden. – Azueta le sonrió a su vástago.

Para el perspicaz comodoro era obvio que su hijo estaba impaciente y que deseaba salir de ahí. Lo había notado desde que había llegado a su casa esa tarde y había encontrado a Nick como leoncito enjaulado. Él había tratado de convencerlo de que debería salir a divertirse esa noche, pero su hijo se había negado a hacerlo. Pero al verlo mirar a la ventana de esa manera tan insistente y desesperada, Azueta decidió disparar una vez más.

- Hijo… ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta de la base? Yo creo que te caería muy bien el relajarte y distraerte un poco, sobre todo considerando que mañana a primera hora sale tu vuelo.

- ¡Oh, no! Yo estoy bien aquí, papá. – Nick le sonrió. – Además quiero cenar contigo y recibir el año nuevo aquí, viejo.

- Te agradezco las intenciones, hijo… pero si tú quieres—

- ¡Quiero estar aquí! – Nick respondió con una sonrisa categórica.

Y para que a su padre no le quedaran dudas de sus intenciones honestas y sinceras, se acercó a él para palmearle la espalda antes de salir rumbo a la cocina para ir por las demás cosas que hacían falta para la cena.

El comodoro Azueta lo miró alejarse y después, mientras comenzaba a colocar todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja sobre la mesa, comentó como de pasada:

- ¿Por qué no invitaste a la teniente Hickson a cenar con nosotros?

Un breve silencio le indicó al comodoro que quizás había hecho una pregunta que su hijo no quería responder. En ese momento Nick volvió llevando en las manos una canasta de pan y una botella de vino tinto.

- Ella… ella tenía planes, papá.

- Oh… pero si fue a la fiesta de la base entonces quizás—

- No, tenía _otros _planes… ya sabes, con un amigo… su novio… no lo sé.

- No sabía que Kelly Hickson tuviera novio. – Azueta comentó pensativamente mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa.

- Bueno… no sé si sea su novio. – Nick se sentó frente a su padre. – Tú lo conoces, David Stonewell…

- ¡Ah, sí! Claro que lo conozco… es un buen muchacho pero… ¿novio de Kelly? Yo no lo creo… en todo el tiempo que tengo de trabajar en el almirantazgo jamás lo he visto ir a visitarla ni nada.

- Sé que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Ciudad Monumento… es un hombre ocupado, pero—bueno, no sé y realmente no importa, papá.

Nick intentó sonreír y su atención se centró en la comida que tenía frente a él. El comodoro Carlos Azueta miró a su hijo, estudiándolo cuidadosamente y una pequeña sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios antes de que él mismo comenzara a comer.

- Es el primer año nuevo que celebramos juntos en mucho tiempo. – Nick le comentó como para cambiar de tema.

- Es verdad… - Azueta lo pensó un poco. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos para las fiestas de fin de año?

- Hace mucho… por lo menos unos 6 o 7 años. Yo todavía estaba en la secundaria… no lo sé… pero ya hace tiempo.

- Sí, es verdad.

- ¿Recuerdas aquellos juegos de estrategia naval que solíamos jugar? Ese de… Batalla Naval, creo que se llamaba. Había que cuidar los barquitos en el tablero mientras intentábamos hundir los del oponente. ¡Me divertía tanto jugando contigo!

- Y eras bueno. – El comodoro sonrió. – Siempre tuviste espíritu naval, hijo.

- ¡Nah! – Nick se rió. – No creas que no sé que me dejabas ganar, viejo… me dabas la ventaja. Yo jamás podría vencer a uno de los estrategas navales más grandes que las Fuerzas de Defensa han tenido en su historia.

- No hay que exagerar, Nick.

- No seas modesto, Carlos Azueta. – El joven teniente regañó al curtido comodoro. – En la Academia, cuando llevé uno de los cursos básicos de estrategia naval estudiamos algunas de las operaciones navales del RIM PAC y muchas de ellas llevaban tu firma, viejo… incluso durante la Operación Clarión. Por algo te sacaron de la Dirección de la Academia Militar y te pusieron al frente de esa misión.

- Porque conocía bien el área que sería el teatro de operaciones, Nicolás.

- ¡Claro! – Nick sonrió orgulloso. - ¡Eres el mejor, viejo! Y es bueno que tú mismo reconozcas tus propios méritos. Oye, por cierto… ¿No tendrás por aquí ese juego de estrategia naval? Me gustaría jugar después de la cena.

- Sí… - El comodoro sonrió. – Por ahí tengo los tableros.

- ¡Fantástico!

Se hizo un breve silencio entre aquellos dos hombres. Mientras Nick daba cuenta de su cena, el comodoro lo observaba con interés y con un cariño enorme destilándole por sus ojos claros.

- ¿Sabes Nick? – Azueta lo llamó con aquel nombre que rara vez usaba al referirse a su hijo. – De todos mis hijos tú siempre fuiste el que más cerca estuvo de mí, a pesar de ser el más pequeño y con el que menos contacto tuve.

- Siempre has sido mi héroe, papá. – Nick le sonrió. – Además tú sabes que eras la adoración de Pablo… y haya dicho lo que haya dicho, Gabriela también te quería y mucho.

- Tus hermanos… - Azueta sonrió con tristeza. – Eran buenos muchachos. A veces siento que pude haber hecho un poco más por ellos y—

- Padre… - La voz de Nick fue casi una súplica. – No te atormentes con eso… mejor platícame algo… algún recuerdo de cuando yo era chico… no sé… algo que me haga reír.

- Yo… no sé. – Azueta miró a su hijo. – No sé que decirte…

- Dime cualquier cosa.

- Tú… de entre todos mis hijos, creo que tú siempre fuiste el más parecido a mí.

- Me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

- No hablo solo en lo físico, hijo… en todos aspectos. Tú y yo siempre hemos tenido afinidades… puntos en común.

- Debe ser porque estuviste con mamá durante todo el embarazo.

- Sí… cuando tu madre estaba esperando a Gabriela yo fui asignado a una misión secreta… estuve fuera durante casi 8 meses. Cuando regresé ya tu hermana tenía casi dos meses de nacida. Pero tuve la suerte de que cuando tú venías en camino yo pude quedarme en puerto durante dos años. Estuve ahí durante todo el embarazo… estuve ahí en el momento de tu nacimiento… te recibí en mis brazos… ¡Eras una cosita así!

El comodoro Azueta, en una demostración de ternura y alegría que pocas veces se permitía, acunó sus brazos para mostrarle a su hijo el tamaño que tenía en el momento de su nacimiento y cómo él lo había recibido y abrazado. Los ojos azules del viejo lobo de mar parecieron humedecerse momentáneamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Fueron momentos muy especiales para tu madre y para mí, Nicolás.

Nick sonreía enternecido y emocionado al ver como su padre recordaba aquellos momentos con tanta alegría. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, mientras su padre continuaba relatándole algunas historias y anécdotas de su niñez.

La conversación poco a poco se iba haciendo más relajada y divertida y aquello era exactamente lo que Nick había querido desde el inicio: que la última noche que pasaría con su padre en Ciudad Macross fuera una noche que ambos recordaran con cariño y alegría.

-

* * *

-

Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para que el reloj de la alcaldía de Ciudad Macross marcara la media noche y con eso se iniciara formalmente en año nuevo 2014. Todo el mundo parecía estar al pendiente de ello en la ciudad y las personas en todos lados consultaban frecuentemente sus relojes y algunos ya comenzaban a felicitar a sus amigos y familiares.

En el restaurante El Rincón del Crepúsculo se habían recorrido los cortinajes de todos los ventanales del salón principal que daban hacia la ciudad. En cuanto se diera la media noche, habría una verdadera explosión de fuegos artificiales en el centro de Ciudad Macross y todos los comensales podrían observarlos desde ahí.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, el conjunto de música de cámara seguía interpretando hermosas melodías que motivaban a que varias parejas bailaran lentamente en la pequeña pista de baile del lugar mientras que la mayoría de los huéspedes de aquella noche se ocupaban en llenar sus copas de champagne para estar listos a brindar apenas se dejaran escuchar las primeras campanadas del año nuevo.

Una de esas parejas que se encontraba en la pista de baile eran precisamente Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. Después de la cena tan opípara que habían disfrutado en compañía de sus amigos, los dos habían decidido que un baile suave, calmado y relajante era lo mejor para proseguir con la velada.

Mientras las hermosas notas de _Im Abendrot_ de las _Cuatro Últimas Canciones_ de Richard Strauss inundaban el lugar, como testamento del año que estaba por terminar, Rick y Lisa, estrechamente abrazados se movían al ritmo de la música… o quizás al ritmo de sus corazones.

La cabeza de Lisa estaba recostada en el hombro de su piloto mientras que él la abrazaba casi posesivamente y le plantaba suaves besitos en la sien y en la mejilla. La almirante Hayes, de manera casi inconsciente murmuraba con voz apenas audible una traducción que recordaba de aquella hermosa melodía que estaba siendo magistralmente interpretada y que Lisa consideraba que era la mejor composición que podrían haber elegido para tocar durante los últimos minutos del año.

- _Con penas y alegrías, mano a mano hemos caminado._ – Lisa susurraba. – _Reposemos ahora de nuestros viajes, en la tranquila campiña… _

- ¡En una canción hermosa! – Rick murmuró. – La música, las palabras… ¡Es tan maravilloso!

- Es una de mis composiciones favoritas. – Lisa respondió, mirando a su esposo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con amor. – Realmente es hermosa.

- ¿Qué más dice, princesa?

- _¡Oh, inmensa y dulce paz tan profunda en la puesta de sol, qué fatigados estamos por haber caminado! _

- Lisa… - Rick no le permitió seguir, sino que le besó levemente los labios. – Fue un año intenso, amor… un año complicado… pero hermoso a la vez. Tú haces que todo valga la pena, bonita… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti, piloto… y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Fue un año realmente extraño pero… pero al final estamos juntos.

- Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Rick pronunció esas palabras contra los labios de su esposa, que se entreabrieron anhelantes para recibir aquel beso suave y prometedor que él le estaba dando. Pero incluso en medio de aquel huracán de pasión que amenazaba por desatarse entre ellos, las voces de los comensales uniéndose en una cuenta regresiva los hizo volver de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Diez! – Gritaban todos emocionados. - ¡Nueve… ocho…!

- Gracias… - Rick murmuró mientras la cuenta regresiva proseguía. – Gracias por estar conmigo durante este año, Lisa.

- Y gracias a ti, por estar conmigo Rick.

- ¡Tres… dos… uno…! – Los comensales seguían canturreando.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, amor!

La alegría había estallado en el salón principal del Rincón del Crepúsculo. Ahora el conjunto de cámara interpretaba una hermosa y festiva melodía mientras todo el mundo se abrazaba, se felicitaba y al fondo, a través de los ventanales, se podía contemplar el despliegue de fuegos artificiales con el que Ciudad Macross le daba la bienvenida al año 2014.

Sin embargo, perdidos en su pequeño mundo de felicidad y alegría, Rick y Lisa permanecían cerca de uno de los ventanales, estrechamente unidos en un abrazo mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Aquello era casi como una postal de Feliz Año Nuevo: la joven pareja besándose frente al elegante ventanal, en el que brillaban los fuegos de artificio.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los Sterling cuando se acercaron a felicitar a sus amigos. Y aprovechando la oportunidad, Max tomó una fotografía de aquel momento antes de que Miriya, tan diplomática como siempre, fuera a sacar a los Hunter-Hayes de su pequeña burbuja de amor.

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – Miriya gritó, para luego complementar esos buenos deseos soplando a una muy ruidosa trompetita.

- ¡MIRIYA! – Rick saltó. - ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, amor? – Max quiso saber.

- La traje de la casa. – Miriya sonrió esplendorosamente y volvió a soplar a su trompetita.

- ¡Mir! – Lisa se tapó los oídos.

- ¡Lisa… que felicidad! ¡Ven acá! – Miriya fue a abrazar a su amiga de una manera bastante entusiasta que incluso hizo que Rick se preocupara. - ¡Este año vas a ser mamá! ¡Que alegría, Lisa! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti!

- ¡Mir…! – Rick intentó acercarse, pero Max lo detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. – Max… ¿Qué…?

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, hermano! – El capitán Sterling se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo fraternalmente. – Yo también estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Rick… Lisa y tú se merecen toda la felicidad que la vida pueda darles.

- Gracias, Max. – Rick le sonrió a su mejor amigo. – Yo… la verdad es que también te deseo lo mejor… a ti y a Miriya. Aunque Dios sabe que todavía no me explico como es que tú has logrado llegar al final de otro año en una sola pieza, viejo.

- Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. – Max se encogió de hombros y se rió. - ¡Hey, Lisa! Déjame felicitarte… ¡Feliz año nuevo!

- ¡Y muy feliz año nuevo para ti también, Max! – Lisa fue a abrazar a su amigo.

Miriya, por su parte, se acercó a Rick y abrió los brazos. El piloto pasó saliva e intentó sonreír, aunque bien poco pudo hacerlo pues ya la Meltrán lo estaba dejando sin aire al encapsularlo en un abrazo demasiado entusiasta… y demasiado apretado.

- ¡Felicidades Rick! Me da mucho gusto que Lisa y tú estén tan felices y tan enamorados… ¡Y que vayan a ser papás! – Miriya lo soltó. – Creo que esto amerita otro toque de victoria…

- ¡Miriya, no…!

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera detenerla, ya la capitana Parino-Sterling había soplado su trompeta… justo en la oreja del piloto, quien literalmente se dobló sobre sí mismo y se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

- ¡Aw, mi pobre pilotito! – Lisa se apresuró a ir al rescate de su esposo.

- ¡Esa meltrán está más loca que una cabra! – Rick se quejó por lo bajo, mientras permitía que Lisa lo abrazara.

En esos momentos Max, quien se había alejado momentáneamente del grupo, regresaba con una charola en donde traía cuatro copas. Dos de ellas llenas de champagne y las otras dos de agua mineral.

- Es momento de brindar por el nuevo año. – El capitán Sterling les explicó mientras repartía las copas. – Un año que seguramente estará lleno de grandes momentos, de aventuras, de sueños cumplidos, de metas alcanzadas… y de nuevos retos. ¡Por un año que seguramente no nos dará un segundo para aburrirnos! – Max levantó la copa.

- ¡Salud! – Los demás respondieron a ese brindis y chocaron sus copas.

- ¡Por un año lleno de sorpresas… y de amor! – Rick sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisa.

- ¡Salud!

- ¡Por el mejor año de nuestras vidas… hasta ahora! – Lisa brindó.

- ¡Salud!

- Y porque en este año, pase lo que pase, nos mantengamos unidos… como familia. – Miriya terminó, provocando que todos los demás sonrieran con aquellos deseos de la Meltrán que, en el fondo también tenía un corazoncito.

- ¡Salud!

Después de aquel brindis vinieron algunos abrazos más. Sobre el cielo de Ciudad Macross seguían estallando los coloridos y espectaculares fuegos de artificio. Los Sterling habían regresado a la pista de baile. Ahora el conjunto de cámara había sido reemplazado por un dueto de piano y violín que habían comenzado a tocar música algo más rítmica y más apta para bailar. Ya varias parejas se habían aventurado en la pista y ni Max ni Miriya se querían quedar atrás.

Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió con dulzura. Sin poderse contener se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. En el restaurante las celebraciones de esa noche estaban en su mejor momento, pero los Hunter-Hayes necesitaban un momento de privacidad. Por unos segundos se perdieron en el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos: las luces de la ciudad, la oscuridad de la noche y los fuegos artificiales que ya ocasionalmente estallaban en el cielo.

- ¿Qué piensas, Rick?

- ¿Respecto a qué, bonita? – El piloto apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Lisa y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el vientre de ella.

- Respecto a todo… el nuevo año…

- Será el mejor año de nuestras vidas _hasta ahora_, princesa. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Tú misma lo dijiste.

- Lo será… porque vamos a estar juntos.

- Juntos y felices… y vamos a ser padres, amor.

- No Rick. – Lisa sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del piloto. – No _vamos a ser_ padres… ya lo somos, amor.

- ¡Ah, claro! – Rick se rió suavemente. – Aunque aún no lo podamos ver, aquí adentro está nuestro bebé creciendo poco a poco… y dándole bastantes jaquecas a su pobrecita mamá.

- Eso sí. – Lisa también se rió. - ¡Se nota que es tu hijo, Hunter! Solo alguien con tus genes podría provocarme tantos malestares y tanto amor al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Aw! – Rick se rió enternecido y terminó por besarla en la mejilla. – Me quieres, Hayes… digas lo que digas me quieres.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has dudado?

- ¡Jamás!

Rick se movió un poco y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa para hacer que ella lo mirara de frente. Los dos sonrieron y sus ojos se encontraron. Una de las manos del piloto subió hasta posarse en la mejilla de Lisa, para acariciarla con amor. Su otra mano se deslizó hasta su espalda y la atrajo hacia él mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus labios se buscaban casi desesperadamente.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Lisa! – Rick murmuró contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

- Feliz año nuevo para ti también, piloto. – Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello. - ¡Yo también te amo!

La música seguía sonando en aquel lugar; la gente se seguía felicitando, algunos bailaban, otros aplaudían… la alegría era patente y contagiosa. Para los comensales de El Rincón del Crepúsculo, en medio de toda la alegría, pasaba desapercibida aquella joven y hermosa pareja que, cerca de uno de los ventanales y convenientemente alejados del bullicio del salón principal del restaurante, seguían besándose completamente perdidos en su propio mundo… en ese universo que ellos habían creado para ellos mismos y donde el tiempo se movía a su propio ritmo. Al ritmo que marcaba el latir de sus corazones.

-

* * *

-

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en el restaurante Nueva Orleáns, la alegría también había estallado en cuanto había comenzado el despliegue de fuegos artificiales. Por estar localizado en pleno barrio comercial de la ciudad, aquel restaurante quedaba muy cerca de la alcaldía y la plaza principal. Por tanto hasta ahí se habían escuchado los repiques de las campanas del templo que estaba frente a la casa municipal y los toques de la campana del reloj de la plaza.

En el Nueva Orleáns los comensales que se habían dado cita esa noche, en su mayoría hombres de negocios o jóvenes empresarios bastante exitosos, habían olvidado por una noche su formalidad. Ahora en el lugar se estaba celebrando una verdadera fiesta al ritmo cadencioso y festivo del _Dixieland_. Las parejas habían tomado por asalto la improvisada pista de baile al centro de aquel sofisticado restaurante. Al parecer el año nuevo había ocasionado que sus elegantes comensales dejaran por unos momentos a un lado su sofisticación y le dieran la bienvenida a la celebración.

Quizás la única pareja que había permanecido en sus asientos era la formada por David Stonewell y Kelly Hickson. Mientras que Ray Cohen y sus dos acompañantes habían saltado a la pista de baile, David se había quedado en su lugar con el pretexto de seguir hablando de negocios con sus demás acompañantes. Pero tanto los Masaki como los Ambani se habían disculpado y se habían retirado hacía unos minutos, con el pretexto de que tenían algunas otras visitas de cortesía que realizar aquella noche.

Kelly pensaba que aquel ambiente no era precisamente uno que fuera agradable para aquellas parejas que se veían tan tradicionales. A decir verdad ella misma no estaba del todo a gusto en aquel sitio. Había demasiada gente y demasiado ruido. Además en toda la noche ella no había abierto la boca. Todos sus intentos por hacer algo de conversación habían terminado en rotundos fracasos.

- ¿Qué te parece este sitio? – La voz de David, haciéndose escuchar por encima del ruido, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Es un poco… _posmodernista_. – Kelly opinó sin siquiera saber a qué se refería. La palabrita simplemente le pareció adecuada.

David se rió de buena gana con la ocurrencia de su compañera y asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor.

- Es un sitio interesante… este tipo de restaurantes fusión de autor realmente llegan a ser impresionantes. Uno nunca sabe que esperar.

- Sí…

- Kelly… lamento mucho haberte traído aquí. Sé que realmente querías ir a la fiesta de la base pero… esto era importante para mí. ¡Y te lo agradezco con todo el corazón!

- No te preocupes, David. Me da gusto haber podido ayudar en algo.

- ¡Gracias Kelly, de verdad! – David se acercó para besarle la mejilla. – Siento que tengo que compensarte de alguna manera.

- ¡Por favor, no es necesario! – Kelly se sintió un poco incómoda. – Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, tal vez… pero… de todas maneras me siento mal contigo. Sé que este año no fue precisamente el mejor para nosotros y… siento que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo… que las cosas se han enfriado.

- ¿A qué te refieres, David?

- Bueno, no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente… el año pasado todo parecía tan sencillo. Ya nada es sencillo ahora, Kelly… la vida se ha complicado bastante.

- Yo lo entiendo, David. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.

- El trabajo absorbe demasiado… hay tantas cosas que hacer, tantos compromisos políticos, tantos protocolos que cumplir. Siento que ya no soy aquel hombre que conociste hace tiempo… cuando mi única preocupación en la vida era la industria de la familia. Las cosas ya no son así… ahora todo es mucho más complicado.

- Lo sé…

- ¡David! – El señor Cohen se acercó a ellos. - ¿No vas a venir a bailar? ¡Vamos muchacho! Tienes que divertirte…

- En un momento estamos con ustedes… - David le sonrió diplomáticamente.

- ¡Te lo estás perdiendo!

- Bueno… - David volvió a la conversación que mantenía con Kelly. – Entonces… yo no quiero que pienses que—no sé, que ya no me importas. Es solo que las cosas son diferentes ahora… mucho más difíciles.

Kelly asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. David suspiró profundamente y tomó una copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró por un momento y le pareció que David realmente ya no era la misma persona que ella había conocido hacía casi dos años. Ahora se veía diferente… había cambiado y mucho. Se veía más maduro, más atractivo… pero también ausente, como si su mente jamás pudiera concentrarse en una sola cosa. Como si siempre estuviera pensando en mil cosas diferentes a la vez.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – David le propuso después de tomarse de un trago el vino que había sobrado de la cena.

- Yo… realmente no me siento muy bien, David. – Kelly en realidad no tenía ganas de bailar esa noche.

- ¡David! – Una de las chicas de Cohen se acercó a él. - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¡Necesitas divertirte un poco!

David miró a Kelly y ella, con un ademán de su mano y una sonrisa sincera le indicó que fuera, que ella realmente no tenía ningún problema con aquello. Además la chica ya lo había tomado por la corbata y lo estaba llevando a la pista de baile.

- ¡Yo no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí! – Kelly refunfuñó cuando se vio sola. – No me gustó la comida… no me gusta este lugar… no me gusta esta música…

Casi como por reflejo, Kelly se llevó la mano a donde, si trajera su uniforme militar puesto, estaría su bolsillo… y su teléfono celular. Pero recordó que para su desgracia estaba usando un vestidito elegante del que quería salir lo más pronto que fuera posible. Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del ruido y bullicio de aquel sitió. Finalmente encontró una puerta corrediza de cristal que llevaba a una terraza.

A pesar del frío glacial que hacía aquella noche en la ciudad, Kelly salió a aquel sitio. Necesitaba respirar, relajarse un poco y despejar su cabeza. Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia la calle, en donde la gente se detenía para felicitarse con cualquier persona que se cruzara en el camino.

- ¿Cómo la estarán pasando Nick y su padre? – Kelly se preguntó. – Mañana su avión sale a primera hora… tengo que irme muy temprano a la base. Nicolás no puede creer que se libró de mi… no voy a dejar que se vaya sin despedirse de mi.

Un viento helado hizo que Kelly se abrazara a sí misma. Sin poder contenerse se estremeció levemente y suspiró con tristeza. No había podido quitarse a Nick de la cabeza en toda la noche. Lo había intentado, realmente lo había intentado… pero había sido inútil.

Ella quería a David… desde que lo había visto por primera vez le había parecido un hombre atractivo y bastante apuesto. Al conocerlo mejor se había dado cuenta de que además era un hombre noble y bueno… un muchacho inteligente y responsable, totalmente dedicado a sus deberes. Era alguien a quien ella quería, admiraba y respetaba. Alguien quien además le parecía absolutamente bien parecido… pero Kelly debía admitírselo a ella misma, entre ella y David jamás había existido esa chispa, esa energía, esa química o como quisiera llamarle que había surgido entre ella y Nick Azueta desde el primer momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que siento por Nick? – Kelly se preguntó en voz alta. - ¿Por qué siento que es tan difícil despedirme de él?

- ¡Kelly! – La voz de David se escuchó a sus espaldas. – Aquí estás… ¡Te vas a congelar!

Caballerosamente David colocó su saco sobre los hombros de Kelly y ella le sonrió. Él se recargó a su lado en el barandal y miró hacia la calle.

- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

- Solo un poco cansada.

- Ya veo… ¿Es por lo de la fiesta de la base?

- No David… - Kelly arrugó el entrecejo. – Mira, te dije que iba a venir contigo a esta cena y tú sabes que cuando digo algo lo cumplo… y lo hago de corazón. Yo jamás reprocho, David… tú me conoces.

- Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… las demás mujeres son tan diferentes… siempre están pidiendo algo… siempre están negociando. Tú no eres así.

- No, no soy así. – Kelly miró a David, preguntándose de qué otras mujeres estaba él hablando.

- Kelly… ¿Me dejarías intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido?

- ¿Y cómo…?

David se acercó a Kelly y le pasó la mano por los hombros en un gesto cariñoso que complementó con una sonrisa tierna. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… pero no de una buena manera. Aquel gesto quizás hasta inocente de David más que producirle emoción le hacía sentir algo diferente… algo como angustia o nerviosismo.

- Eres una chica muy linda, Kelly… siempre me lo has parecido. A pesar de que insistas en ocultarte detrás de esos uniformes militares y esos anteojos… cuando te veo así, como esta noche con ese vestido tan elegante… ¡eres una mujer hermosa!

- David… yo…

El joven y atractivo consejero Stonewell del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, uno de los solteros más perseguidos y codiciados de Ciudad Monumento cerró sus ojos y se acercó a Kelly para besarla en los labios. Ella se quedó paralizada… era cierto que se habían besado antes… varias veces. Pero hacía mucho que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de compartir algún momento juntos… aquello se sentía extraño.

Pero David, ajeno a lo que Kelly estaba sintiendo, la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo, buscando que su beso se hiciera más profundo. Ella quiso resistirse… aquello no se sentía correcto. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que él la besara… pero incluso la manera como la estaba besando era diferente. Y aquello incomodaba aún más a una atribulada oficial de la UN Spacy que lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí e ir a su casa.

- Kelly… - David murmuró contra sus labios. – Sé que no he sido exactamente un hombre constante contigo… pero te quiero y tú lo sabes.

- David… no creo que debiéramos hablar de eso ahora… tú—tú has estado bebiendo y eso puede nublar el juicio.

David Stonewell se detuvo en seco y miró a Kelly a los ojos con una mirada incrédula.

- ¡No estoy borracho, Kelly! Estoy perfectamente bien.

- Yo no dije que estuvieras borracho… solo digo que a veces el alcohol puede hacer que uno… diga… cosas… que…

Kelly balbuceó mientras que David volvía a besarla, más apasionadamente esta vez. Pero la teniente Hickson logró reunir el valor y la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separarse de él de la manera más cordial y diplomática que pudo.

- David… por favor…

- Lo siento, Kelly… realmente lo siento. – David se pasó la mano por el rostro. – No sé que me pasa… quizás es que me he sentido un poco solo últimamente… y contigo siempre he podido hablar…

- Pero no estamos hablando… ¿Qué te pasa, David?

- No me pasa nada… me pasa que he madurado, que he crecido… y ahora tengo responsabilidades que hace 2 años no tenía, Kelly… debes comprenderlo. Debes comprenderme… ahora tengo otras metas, otra visión de la vida… otras necesidades.

- Yo lo entiendo… pero entiéndeme tú a mí… David, no puedes esperar que las cosas sigan igual entre nosotros. ¡Nos vimos dos o tres veces en todo el año! Y cada vez fue más fugaz que la anterior.

- Lo sé y pido disculpas por ello… sé que no debí cancelar los planes que teníamos para navidad pero… Kelly, voy a tratar de que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros… te lo prometo.

- Las cosas sucederán como tienen que suceder. – Ella musitó.

- Sé que no te agrada estar aquí… - David la tomó de la mano. – Creo que deberíamos hablar un poco… ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel… a mi habitación?

- No creo que sea conveniente, David. – Kelly intentó sonreír. – Quizás… quizás es mejor que me retire. Ya es más de media noche y—

- Oh… de acuerdo. No tienes que darme explicaciones. - El asintió con una sonrisa cordial. – Gracias… por haber venido.

- ¡No me lo agradezcas! Gracias por… por invitarme.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

- ¡No! Yo… yo puedo ir sola a casa… tomaré un taxi o lo que sea.

- Pero viniste conmigo, Kelly…

- ¡No te preocupes! – Ella le sonrió y le dio un manotazo juguetón en el brazo. – El señor Cohen todavía está aquí y él es otro de tus inversionistas. Debes de quedarte con él. Además yo soy una oficial del ejército, ¿recuerdas? Sé cuidarme a mi misma.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Claro!

- Kelly… de verdad lo siento mucho. Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar…

- David, no tienes que explicarme ni que prometerme nada. – Kelly se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. – Dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso… las cosas caerán en su lugar.

- Mañana… mañana mi avión sale del aeropuerto civil de la ciudad a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Crees que puedas ir a despedirme?

- No te prometo que pueda hacerlo… pero lo intentaré.

- Entiendo… - David le sonrió comprensivo. - Gracias Kelly… por todo. No olvides que te quiero mucho.

La teniente Hickson sonrió en silencio; se quitó el saco y se lo regresó a David. Él la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y después la joven oficial se retiró de aquel sitio en donde la música y el baile seguían en todo su apogeo. David Stonewell la vio perderse entre la multitud y suspiró resignado.

Kelly siempre le había gustado… le parecía una chica muy linda, muy tierna y muy inteligente. Pero ahora ni él mismo sabía cuales eran exactamente sus sentimientos por ella. Y sentía además que se estaban alejando… sus mundos eran muy diferentes y se estaban alejando más y más cada vez.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas. Apenas había vuelto al salón cuando ya varias chicas se estaban disputando el honor de bailar el Dixieland con el hombre más atractivo del lugar… y el más solitario también.

-

* * *

-

La velada no podría haber sido mejor para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. El restaurante elegido por los Sterling para celebrar el fin de año había sido fabuloso, colocándose de inmediato en el ranking de restaurantes de los Hunter-Hayes. La comida había estado deliciosa, la atención amable, el lugar hermoso, la vista insuperable, la música magnifica y lo mejor de todo, la compañía había sido lo mejor de la noche.

Una velada con los Sterling siempre era garantía de diversión y de un rato agradable. Así que aquel inicio de año había sido uno realmente para recordar. Rick y Lisa sentían que entre las muchas cosas que había que agradecerle a la vida, sin duda una de las más importantes era el que hubiera puesto a ese par de locos llamados Max y Mir en su camino.

Cuando habían salido del restaurante, ya bien entrada la noche, los Sterling habían decidido ir directo a casa. Rick y Lisa no querían saber por que. Se lo imaginaban, pero escucharlo de los labios exhibicionistas de los Sterling sin duda sería demasiada información para ellos y bien dicen que la ignorancia es gloria.

Los Hunter-Hayes, en cambio, habían decidido que la noche era demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, aunque estaban un poco cansados. Pero aún así decidieron que antes de ir a casa irían a pasear un poco por la carretera panorámica que salía de Ciudad Macross y se internaba en las montañas rumbo a Monumento.

La vista desde aquel sitio era hermosa. La joven pareja se dio tiempo para detenerse en uno de los miradores que dominaban el paisaje de la ciudad y ahí estuvieron conversando por unos momentos antes de que Rick decidiera que, a querer o no, era hora de que su esposa se fuera a descansar.

Cuando la Freelander negra entró al Barrio Militar, ya eran casi las 0300 horas. Rick conducía despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando la conversación que mantenía con su esposa y que básicamente giraba en torno a los momentos que habían disfrutado juntos en el año que había terminado y lo mucho que ambos deseaban tener algún receso en el trabajo y pasar unos días solos, alejados de la ciudad y de sus obligaciones.

Rick ya estaba pensando en el cumpleaños de Lisa, aunque aún faltaban 2 meses para eso… pero la fecha era buena y a decir verdad la idea también le era bastante atractiva a la almirante Hayes quien en silencio recordaba lo maravillosos que habían sido sus cumpleaños anteriores, gracias al cariño, al amor y a la fértil imaginación de su piloto consentido.

Tan absortos iban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que las luces de la casa de la teniente Hickson estaban encendidas cuando ellos pasaron por ahí.

Minutos más tarde la inconfundible camioneta todo terreno de los Hunter-Hayes entró a la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo y una vez que la puerta de la misma estuvo herméticamente cerrada, para evitar que el frío entrara, Rick se bajó para ir a abrir la puerta del pasajero.

- ¡Permítame, mi hermosa dama! – El piloto le ofreció su mano a Lisa.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias, mi apuesto caballero!

- Bienvenida a casa, amor. No veníamos a este sitio desde el año pasado.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió y de inmediato se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa. - ¡Dios santo, esta ropa me está matando! Lo único que quiero es quitármela y meterme a la cama.

- Curioso, almirante… porque eso es exactamente lo que yo también quiero… quitarle esa ropa y meterla en la cama.

- ¡Tonto, tonto, mil veces tonto! – Lisa se rió.

- Bueno… - Rick fue a alcanzarla en el pasillo de entrada de la casa. – No podrás negar que la idea es… interesante.

- Hmmm… - Ella le echó los brazos al cuello. – Contigo _esa idea siempre_ es interesante, piloto… ¿Te había dicho que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, general Hunter?

- Creo que no me lo has dicho desde el año pasado. – Rick sonrió traviesamente y abrazó a su esposa por el talle. - ¿Muy enamorada?

- ¡Mucho, piloto tonto! No tienes idea…

- La tendría si al menos te tomaras el trabajo de tratar de demostrármelo, almirante.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo sucio yo, general?

- ¿Prefiere que lo haga yo? – Rick levantó las cejas y sonrió seductoramente.

- Bueno… no escucharás que me queje.

- ¡Eres terrible Lisa! ¿Lo sabías?

- Me lo han dicho. – Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a plantarle suaves besitos en los labios a Rick. – Pero igual me quieres.

- ¡Igual te adoro, hermosa! – Rick comenzó a regresarle cada beso que ella le daba.

- ¿Entonces? – Lisa quiso saber, mientras le lanzaba al piloto una sonrisa radiante y una mirada intensa.

- ¡Usted lo pidió, almirante Hayes! – Rick la tomó sorpresivamente en brazos y la levantó en vilo. – Es hora de irse a la camita porque hay otra cosita que no hemos hecho desde el año pasado y hay que ponerle una solución a eso.

- ¿Dormir?

- ¡Ja, ja, muy graciosa! – Rick fingió reír mientras se dirigía a su habitación con su esposa en brazos. – Dormir será lo que menos va a querer hacer, almirante… solo dame unos minutitos y te aseguro que te quitaré las ganas de dormir.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo antes de entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

- Gracias por una velada tan hermosa… y mágica. Gracias por un año tan maravilloso…

- ¡Y lo que falta, amor! – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Y lo que falta, piloto!

Los dos se sonrieron con amor y Rick se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. Ella no se resistió a los deseos de su esposo… mucho menos cuando los deseos de él eran los suyos propios. Los dos continuaron besándose mientras entraban a su habitación y el piloto cerraba la puerta de una certera patada.

Para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes el año 2014 había comenzado de la mejor manera posible.

-

* * *

-

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Una vez más, toda mi gratitud a mis estimados lectores y mi agradecimiento por sus mensajes, sus reviews, correos electrónicos y mensajes de msn. Ustedes saben alegrarme el día y mantenerme motivada y mantener la historia avanzando. ¡Gracias! Espero que estemos al nivel de sus expectativas.

- Mi más sincero agradecimiento también para mi Beta Mal Theisman por toda su paciencia, su ayuda, sus consejos y las revisiones de las versión recién salida del horno de esta historia, que es la que un escritor raramente muestra en público. Así mismo a Alex y Claudia, por su valiosa ayuda y orientación en los temas de paternidad, embarazo y demás. ¡Muchas gracias por sus valiosas contribuciones a esta historia!

-Y como siempre, nos veremos en dos semanas. ¡Mucha suerte con todo y que les vaya muy bien!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	9. Un Vago Temblor de Estrellas

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**UN VAGO TEMBLOR DE ESTRELLAS**

**-**

* * *

**-**

La teniente Hickson miró su reloj por milésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos y prosiguió su interminable caminata de un lado a otro del sendero que conducía a la puerta de la casa del comodoro Azueta. Eran poco más de las 0400 horas de aquella primera noche del año y Kelly se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que ella estaba haciendo exactamente ahí, paseándose frente a la puerta de aquella casa sin atreverse a tocar.

- ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Kelly murmuraba. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Nick debe de estar dormido y sería más decente simplemente ir al aeropuerto y despedirme de él allá, como la gente normal… ¿Y si mejor voy a mi casa y de rato…? Pero… ¿Y si estuviera despierto? Y si…

Kelly se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia la casa oscura. La joven militar iba enfundada en un pesado abrigo militar y llevaba su omnipresente gorra color verde olivo calada hasta los ojos. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos azules, brillantes aún en la oscuridad de la noche, parecieron humedecerse.

- ¿Qué te diría, Nick? En un par de horas te vas y solo Dios sabe cuando volveremos a vernos… ¿Por qué hacer más difíciles las cosas? Creo que lo mejor sería que—

Pero de pronto sintió que se congelaba en el sitio donde estaba parada. La luz de la sala de la casa del comodoro se había encendido. Alguien estaba despierto después de todo pero… ¿Sería Nick o sería su padre?

Y de pronto la teniente Hickson sintió que el corazón se le paralizó al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba dando un salto al hecho de que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Con manos torpes, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por los guantes que llevaba puestos, buscó desesperadamente su teléfono celular y fue a ocultarse detrás de uno de los árboles de la propiedad para responder a la llamada cuando vio que el identificador marcaba el nombre del teniente Azueta.

- ¿Nick? – Respondió Kelly en voz baja.

- Hickson… - La voz del marino se escuchó risueña. – Espero no importunarte… disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, pero pensé que de todas maneras todavía debes de estar festejando.

- ¡No seas tonto, Nick! Son las 0400 horas… ya no es hora de estar festejando.

- Son las 0413 horas, para ser precisos Kel… y yo—yo lamento haberte despertado.

- No me despertaste tampoco… yo—en realidad…

- Kelly… sé que lo que te voy a pedir va a sonar algo raro pero… bueno, mi avión sale en menos de tres horas y yo… quería despedirme de ti. No sé si pueda ir a tu casa, te aseguro que no tomará mucho tiempo…

- No Nick… no vayas a mi casa…

- ¡Oh! – El teniente de la naval se escuchó decepcionado. – No te preocupes, Kelly… yo, la verdad no quise importunarte, yo…

- Nick Azueta… - Kelly caminó hasta el porche de la casa del comodoro. – Abre la puerta…

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Que abras la puerta!

- Bien… de acuerdo, pero… ¿qué…?

La puerta de la casa se abrió y la luz de la sala iluminó el porche en donde, todavía con el celular pegado a la oreja, Kelly miraba a Nick con una mirada triste, pero con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

- ¡Kelly…! – El marino estaba sorprendido. Cerró su celular y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Ves que buena soy? Te acabo de ahorrar un viaje hasta mi casa… - Kelly murmuró, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara y traicionara sus emociones.

- ¿Acaso te teletransportas o qué? – Nick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Soy ubicua… - Ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. Kelly estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar esas ganas que sentía de arrojarse a los brazos de Nick y abrazarlo. Él intentó hablar… sus labios se movieron pero ninguna palabra logró formarse en ellos. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer… estaba sinceramente sorprendido al encontrar a Kelly Hickson ahí, en su puerta en esa madrugada invernal.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que me congele aquí afuera? – Kelly finalmente replicó. – No es muy caballeroso de tu parte, Azueta.

- ¡Adelante, Hickson! – Él la invitó a pasar. – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, congelándote a mitad de la noche? ¿Desde cuando estás ahí afuera?

- Vine porque… yo—yo quería… - Kelly suspiró para darse fuerzas. – Vine a despedirme, Nick… no quería que te fueras así nada más.

- Gracias, Kel. – Nick le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba puesta la sudadera del Argos que él le había regalado. – Pensé que… pensé que ya no tendríamos oportunidad de vernos.

- ¿Creíste que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, marinero? – Kelly le sonrió, mientras se quitaba su gorra y dejaba que su cabello cayera libremente sobre sus hombros.

- No, claro que no… ¿Te ofrezco algo, agua… un café?

Kelly miró a Nick a los ojos y le sonrió levemente antes de sonrojarse de manera casi imperceptible. Aquel gesto le pareció adorable al marinero, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que lo acompañara a la cocina.

- Nick… ¿Sería mucho pedir si además del café tuvieras por ahí algún panecito o algo?

- Por supuesto que no… sobró bastante comida de la cena… hay pastel y si quieres puedo ponerte un plato de comida en el microondas o… prepararte un sándwich o algo…

- No quiero ser una visitante latosa pero… la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, Nick.

La manera en como Kelly había dicho aquello, casi suplicando por un poco de comida hizo que el teniente Azueta sonriera y se enterneciera aún más. Había algo en aquella chica que lo intrigaba y lo encantaba a la vez.

- ¿No estuvo buena la cena? – Nick preguntó, mientras iba a sacar algo de comida del refrigerador. – Pensé que ibas a ir a un restaurante muy exclusivo.

- ¡Fue terrible! Me dieron sopa… bueno, al menos creo que era sopa… lo suficiente para llenar tres cucharas, creo. Y el guisado era una extraña mezcla de hojitas y palitos con un pedazo de carne de este tamaño. – Kelly separó sus dedos índice y pulgar para indicar el tamaño de la carne que le habían servido. – Creo que era carne de hámster o de ratón, por el tamaño.

Nick no pudo menos que reírse de aquello, lo que motivó a que Kelly siguiera relatándole sus aventuras culinarias de esa noche.

- Después de eso nos sirvieron el postre que básicamente era una galleta mojada en un líquido oscuro que parecía café pero dulce… y una fresa encima.

- ¿Y eso fue todo?

- ¡Eso fue todo! – Kelly se quejó. - ¿Tú crees que iba a llenarme con eso? Me lo pude haber comido de un solo bocado… ¡Todo junto! Pero no… tenía que ser toda una dama y comer con cubiertos y fingir que todo estaba delicioso… te doy un consejo Nick, jamás vayas a un restaurante fusión con cocina de autor.

- ¡Jamás me atrevería… con semejante nombrecito!

Kelly ya se había instalado en la barra de la cocina y Nick fue a sentarse a su lado mientras esperaba que la comida se calentara. Miró a su amiga, que no se veía muy animada y suspiró pesadamente.

- Parece que tuviste una noche difícil, Kel.

- Un poco… fue algo más complicada de lo que esperaba.

- Una noche de año nuevo no debería de ser complicada. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Kelly sacudió su cabeza negativamente e intentó sonreír.

- No fue nada, Nick. Quizás solo estaba fuera de mi elemento y de mi ambiente. Pero no pasó de ser una noche algo aburrida. Además aprendí que no me gusta el Dixieland.

Nick arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto y miró a Kelly que, a su lado, se entretenía en convertir una servilleta de papel en cientos de pequeños cuadritos. El marino hervía en ganas de preguntarle a la teniente Hickson sobre David Stonewell, pero no parecía reunir el valor de hacerlo. Finalmente abrió la boca y un inoportuno sonido proveniente del horno de microondas lo hizo detenerse en seco.

- La cena está lista. – Nick anunció, yendo por el plato para entregárselo a Kelly. – Buen provecho…

- ¡Esto si es una cena decente! – Kelly sonrió y aspiró el aroma de la carne con pasta y puré de papas que Nick le había servido.

- Bueno, comida cocinada por un par de hombres algo torpes en la cocina.

- Eso es mentira, Nick. Tu padre es un cocinero excelente… oh, por cierto… ¿Dónde está el comodoro? Yo—no quisiera que me encontrara aquí y pensara que yo…

- ¡Tranquila! Está durmiendo todavía. Pero de hecho mi padre estuvo preguntando por ti toda la noche. Quería saber por qué no te había invitado a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… oye Kelly, respecto a… a la cena de esta noche… espero que al menos te hayas divertido un poco… que la hayas pasado bien con—con tu novio.

- David no es mi novio, Nick. – Kelly lo miró casi acusadoramente. – Él y yo… bueno, nosotros… ya sabes, te lo dije hace poco… es difícil decir en que terreno estoy parada cuando se trata de él.

- Lo siento, Kel. No quise…

- ¡Olvídalo Azueta! – Kelly le dio una palmadita en la mano. – Mejor cuéntame que hicieron acá ustedes… ¿se divirtieron?

- ¡Mucho! – Nick sonrió.- Hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con mi padre. Estuvimos hablando, jugamos, vimos algunas fotografías… fue una velada muy agradable.

- Me alegro, Nick… por los dos. Creo que al comodoro le hacía falta algo de tiempo con su hijo. Solo espero que no tardes demasiado en volver a visitarnos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Nick se acercó a ella para darle un empujón con el hombro. - ¿Y perder la oportunidad de venir a molestar a mi compañera de crímenes y de maratones de películas de _Viaje a las Estrellas_? ¡Ni lo pienses, Hickson! No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

- Considerando que todavía me debes las copias de los DVDs de las temporadas de "_Deep Space Nine_", claro que no te dejaré escapar así como así.

- No creas que lo he olvidado. – Nick se rió.

- Bien… me da gusto que nos vayamos entendiendo. – Kelly le sonrió traviesamente.

- Nos entendimos desde el primer día. – La voz de Nick sonó súbitamente seria. – Kelly, antes de irme… hay algo… algo que quiero decirte…

- ¿Qué cosa, Nick? – Kelly sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y que su boca súbitamente se había resecado por completo.

- Tú… - Nick dudó un momento. Era obvio que le costaba trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras. – Kelly, tú eres… eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida… yo—soy malo para estas cosas pero… pero tú eres alguien especial y yo… bueno, tuve suerte de conocerte pero más suerte de que, a pesar de lo poco que hemos convivido, hayamos llegado a ser amigos… yo—yo te quiero, Kel… te quiero mucho.

La joven teniente Hickson se sonrojó profundamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dejó el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo encima de su plato y giró en su asiento para mirar a Nick de frente. Por un segundo ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin atreverse a romper el silencio tan solemne de ese momento. Finalmente Nick tomó las manos de Kelly en las suyas y le sonrió.

- Jamás me había costado tanto trabajo despedirme de alguien, Kelly… te voy a extrañar. Tú eres una persona muy especial… y espero que esto sea solo el inicio de algo… al menos quiero irme sabiendo que aquí en Macross dejo a mi mejor amiga… y quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amigo incondicional… y que cuentas conmigo.

- Nick… - Kelly finalmente logró reunir las fuerzas y el valor necesario para hablar. – Yo… tú sabes que… que el sentimiento es mutuo… yo también te quiero, Nick… te quiero mucho.

El marino se acercó a ella y soltó una de sus manos para frotarle cariñosamente el brazo. Kelly correspondió con una sonrisa y sin siquiera pensarlo una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño claro de Nick que contrastaba con su piel bronceada por el sol tropical, mientras que los ojos de ambos se encontraban y sus corazones comenzaban a latir con fuerza e intensidad.

Nick se acercó lentamente a Kelly y los ojos de ella se entrecerraron. Por un momento que le pareció eterno, ella incluso contuvo la respiración… hasta que sintió el aliento tibio del muchacho sobre su piel y como sus labios se posaban suavemente en su frente, besándola con cariño.

Casi como si le costara trabajo hacerlo, Nick separó sus labios de la piel de su amiga, pero no se alejó de ella, sino que recargó su frente en la de Kelly y cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro profundo que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nick?

- Es difícil alejarse, Kelly… - El susurró, ya que por la cercanía física que tenía con ella no necesitaba siquiera levantar la voz. – Estar aquí con mi padre y contigo… hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien… hacía mucho que algo no se sentía tan correcto… jamás había sido tan feliz como lo fui aquí, con ustedes en estas dos semanas.

- Nick… vas a volver… no nos estás diciendo adiós para siempre.

- Siempre quise ser marino… seguir los pasos de mi padre… estoy donde siempre quise estar, Kelly… pero una cosa es el deber y otra es… es lo que el corazón dice. Y no quiero que pienses que me estoy acobardando… es solo que… me gusta estar aquí, con ustedes.

- Y a mi me gusta que estés aquí… conmigo.

- Kelly… ¿Me darías un abrazo?

Aquella petición tan honesta, tan tierna y tan inesperada del marino hizo que Kelly se enterneciera de una manera como jamás lo había hecho antes en su vida. Sin siquiera durarlo y sin darle una respuesta verbal, ella le echó los brazos al cuello a Nick y él respondió encapsulándola en un abrazo tibio y acogedor y permitiéndole que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro mientras que él hundía su rostro en el cabello de la chica.

- Voy a volver, Kelly… te prometo que voy a volver.

- Y te vamos a estar esperando, Nick…

La magia y el encanto del momento se vieron rotos cuando el reloj de pulso del teniente Azueta hizo un ruidito, indicando que eran las 0500 horas. El marino se separó de Kelly, miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de resignación.

- En una hora tengo que estar en el aeropuerto para documentar mi equipaje y—

Su frase quedó a medias cuando Kelly, inesperada e intempestivamente, se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla… muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Nick se quedó congelado en donde estaba mientras que ella se separaba lentamente de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes… a despedirte al aeropuerto?

- Sería un honor, Kel. – Nick balbuceó.

- ¿Por qué no vas a terminar de arreglar tus cosas entonces? Mientras yo termino mi cena… desayuno… lo que esto sea.

- Todo está listo. – Nick se acomodó en su asiento. - Y tenemos una hora libre… prefiero que conversemos, que hagamos planes para mi próxima visita a Ciudad Macross… quizás pudiéramos salir a algún lado, hacer algo… no sé.

- Hay un lago muy lindo cerca de aquí. – Kelly le informó, mientras seguía comiendo vorazmente. – Rick y Lisa pasaron ahí sus últimas vacaciones y dicen que es un lugar precioso. Quizás podríamos ir a nadar ahí o a acampar.

- ¡Sería estupendo! Oh… y por favor, despídeme de la almirante Hayes y del general Hunter… de los Sterling, de todos. Fueron muy amables conmigo durante el tiempo que estuve aquí.

- Yo les paso tu recado, Nick.

- Estaba pensando… quizás tú podrías pedir vacaciones e ir a visitarme al mar. Bueno, sé que yo también debería pedir permiso o un periodo de tiempo en el puerto para poder ir a la playa… tú necesitas tomar algo de sol, Kel.

- La idea me parece buena… lo único que me preocupa es que Lisa y Rick sobrevivan a mi ausencia…

- ¡Claro! Eso es un problema… Kelly Hickson es la mano que mueve los hilos más ocultos del engranaje de la UN SPACY.

- ¡No te burles, Azueta! – Kelly se rió.

- No me burlo… más bien pienso en eso y me asusto. ¡Que Dios nos agarre confesados!

- ¡Te estás ganando una paliza, Nicolás!

- ¡De acuerdo, chica peligrosa, me rindo! – Nick levantó sus manos como para protegerse. - Entonces… ¿Qué te parecerían esas vacaciones?

Los dos siguieron conversando y riendo durante un buen rato más. La camaradería que existía entre ellos sobrepasaba la tristeza de la inminente despedida. A los dos les agradaba pasar tiempo juntos. Sentían que, en varios niveles diferentes, ambos hablaban un mismo idioma y se sentían cómodos estando uno con el otro. A pesar de haberse conocido durante solamente dos semanas, era como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Eran dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado.

Eran casi las 0600 horas cuando el comodoro Azueta apareció en la cocina. A Kelly le llamó la atención el verlo vestido de civil… con esa ropa informal y cómoda el comodoro parecía mucho más joven y relajado. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, botas de campo y una camisa azul a cuadros que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

El viejo lobo de mar no pareció sorprenderse de encontrar a Kelly en su cocina a esas horas de la madrugada. Antes bien, la saludó con una sonrisa franca y un apretón en el hombro al pasar.

El reloj de la sala estaba dando las 0600 horas en punto, cuando los Azueta, acompañados de la teniente Hickson, abordaron el Fiat del comodoro y, en aquella helada madrugada del primer día del año, enfilaron hacia la Base Militar de la ciudad.

-

* * *

-

Rick se movió perezosamente en su cama, gruñendo adormilado y tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para continuar con su sueño. Dio vuelta sobre sí mismo para quedar de frente al lugar donde Lisa descansaba a su lado y volvió a quedarse perfectamente quieto… al menos durante unos segundos.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de quitarse en sueño de ellos. Junto de él Lisa se encontraba despierta, sentada en la cama y con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera. Tenía las piernas dobladas contra su pecho y su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana por donde se filtraba una suave luz azulada que provenía de la iluminación exterior que marcaba la silueta de la joven almirante de la UN SPACY.

- Amor… - Rick refunfuñó con voz ronca. - ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡Shhhh…! – Lisa, que hasta entonces se percató de que él se había despertado, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. – Vuelve a dormirte, Rick… son apenas las 0600 horas y hoy no tienes que levantarte. ¡Duérmete otro ratito!

- Hmmm… - El piloto se acercó a ella, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa. – Por eso mismo, ¿qué haces despierta si hoy no tenemos que levantarnos temprano?

- No podía dormir.

- Pero si no has dormido casi nada.

Lisa sonrió y las caricias que le estaba prodigando al piloto en el cabello ensortijado comenzaron a bajar hasta su espalda. Él hizo algunos ruiditos de satisfacción con su garganta y cerró sus ojos. Ella sintió que él comenzaba a relajarse en su abrazo, señal inequívoca de que estaba regresando al mundo de los sueños.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Rick preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- No… bueno, me sentía con un poco de nauseas pero ya me tomé mi medicina. Ya estoy bien. – Lisa murmuró, aprovechando para besar la frente de su piloto.

- Entonces acuéstate aquí conmigo y vamos a dormir otro rato… - El muchacho volvió a refunfuñar.

Lisa no contestó pero una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro y siguió acariciando el cabello rebelde de Rick, sus hombros desnudos, su espalda fuerte. Quería que volviera a quedarse dormido, cosa que hubiera resultado muy fácil para el piloto… era tan sencillo simplemente entregarse a esas caricias y volver al mundo de los sueños. Pero no, Rick se obligó a abrir los ojos ya que si su esposa no podía dormir, lo menos que él podía hacer era acompañarla en su insomnio.

La sonrisa tierna que Lisa tenía en los labios se hizo más radiante y más hermosa cuando sintió que la mano de Rick se posaba suavemente en su abdomen y que el piloto, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con su esposa le plantó un beso suave justo en el lugar que su mano estaba acariciando.

- ¿Qué haces, travieso?

- Saludo a mi bebé… y beso a mi esposa. Se pueden hacer las dos cosas simultáneamente. ¿No es algo fantástico?

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa se rió.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Rick se movió para recargarse en el hombro de ella. - ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

- No es nada, Rick… solamente me quedé pensando…

- ¿En qué? – El piloto le estaba besando la mejilla, la línea del mentón, el cuello…

- En… en todo… es decir, en ti, en mí… en nuestro bebé… en todo lo que tenemos… en todo lo que hay que hacer… en todo.

- ¡Wow! Pensé que con el nuevo año ibas finalmente a darte cuenta de que ni eres omnipotente ni omnipresente, Lisa. Ahora resulta que incluso tienes el don de la ubicuidad de pensamiento y puedes pensar en todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa se rió. – Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Rick… el año comienza y pienso—pienso en todo lo que viene.

- ¿En Día de la Remembranza y la entrega de tu segundo reporte de actividades? Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, amor. Ya lo tenemos todo cubierto. ¡Tienes un equipo excelente de colaboradores, almirante Hayes!

- ¡Lo sé y lo agradezco! Pero no solo pensaba en eso, Rick… quiero decir… los pendientes laborales son importantes… pero también pensaba en ti, en mí, en nuestro hijo…

- ¡Eso es algo hermoso! – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- Lo es… pero—bueno, no pude evitar… no, no es nada. Olvídalo Rick, es una bobada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – El piloto observó a su mujer con curiosidad. – Nada de lo que tú puedas pensar o decir es una bobada, Lisa… quiero saber.

- Es una tontería… quizás sea el embarazo que me pone un poco sentimental y me hace recordar cosas que ya no tiene caso recordar pero… bueno, en realidad no…

- Lisa…

La almirante miró hacia la ventana y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. El piloto la observó con interés, tratando de leer en su rostro algún indicio que le pudiera dar alguna pista de lo que esa mujer tan adorable y tan llena de contradicciones pudiera traer en mente.

- No es nada, Rick… solo estaba pensando en lo que sucedió aquella mañana hace ya dos años… y como el tiempo ha volado… y lo increíble que me parece el estar hoy aquí, contigo… de esta manera.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se enderezó y abrazó a Lisa para atraerla contra sí y que fuera ahora ella la que reposara en su pecho. - ¡Ven acá, tontita! Ya no tienes que torturarte pensando en cosas tristes, amor.

- No es algo triste, Rick… fue el día en que tú me dijiste que me amabas… ¿Cómo puede eso ser algo triste?

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la besó en la frente.

- Eso solo que me parece algo… algo tan hermoso que ahora, dos años después los dos estemos aquí… iniciando un nuevo año… esperando un bebé…

- ¡Es algo maravilloso! – Rick la abrazó más estrechamente. - ¡Te amo, Lisa! Te lo dije aquel día y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora… ¡Te amo!

- Rick… - Lisa se acurrucó. – Me lo has dicho y me lo has demostrado día a día… y sabes que yo también te amo, piloto. ¡Con mi vida!

- El año comienza, amor. Y sé que va a ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas hasta ahora. Estamos juntos, estamos felices… lo demás no importa.

- Es que, viéndote dormir… viéndote tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y relajado a mi lado… Dios, Rick Hunter… no sé qué me hiciste, pero te amo tanto que—que a veces no sé que hacer con esto que siento por ti.

- Bueno, el lado positivo del asunto es que el sentimiento es mutuo, mi adorada almirante. ¡Me traes vuelto loco, Lisa!

- ¿Ha sido como tú lo habías soñado, Rick? Nuestro matrimonio… todo esto…

- ¡Oh no, en absoluto! – Rick se rió y la besó en el cabello. – Ha sido mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera imaginado o soñado. ¡Estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, Lisa!

- Rick… - Lisa lo besó en el cuello.

- Mira, no sé que te parezca la idea, pero dado que tenemos el día libre, ¿por qué no dormimos un par de horas, nos levantamos, nos subimos a la Freelander y vamos a pasear al campo?

- ¿Con este clima, Rick? – Lisa lo miraba embelesada.

- Bueno, para eso se inventaron los abrigos, ¿no? – Rick la beso en la punta de la nariz. - ¿Recuerdas ese restaurante a la orilla del camino, en la autopista hacia Monumento? Aquel donde nos sirvieron aquel pan francés que tanto te encantó cuando íbamos rumbo al lago…

- ¡Que delicia! – Lisa se relamió. - ¡No sabes como he soñado con ese pan francés!

- ¿Y qué te parecería ir a desayunar ahí?

- ¿Sabes algo, piloto? Tú idea es tentadora… solo a alguien tan loco como tú se le ocurre sacar a su esposa embarazada al campo con este clima tan frío… y solo a alguien tan enamorado como yo puede parecerle esa una buena idea.

- ¡En una sola palabra, almirante! ¿Sí o no?

- ¡Si! – Lisa lo abrazó. - ¡Absolutamente sí!

- Bien, pero para eso debemos dormir… al menos hasta las 0800 horas… - Rick alargó el brazo para poner el reloj despertador.

- Hmmm… - Lisa puso su mano sobre la del piloto. – Ponlo a las 0730 horas, piloto.

- ¿Por qué…?

- No preguntes, amor. – Lisa lo besó larga, provocativa y prometedoramente en el cuello. - ¡No preguntes!

- ¡Oooh! – Los ojos del piloto brillaron en la oscuridad. - ¿Quién soy yo para contrariar las órdenes directas de mi almirantita? A las 0730 horas será, entonces.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con aquel piloto insubordinado y desobediente?

Rick se rió y se acomodó en la cama, haciendo que Lisa se recostara sobre su pecho mientras se acomodaban para dormir.

- Bueno… aprendió que cosas muy buenas pueden resultar de obedecer este tipo de órdenes, Lisa… ahora es un pilotito atento y bien portado que siempre le hace caso a su almirante y que vive feliz y contento de la vida.

- Me alegra que el pilotito se haya reformado. – Lisa bostezó. - ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – El piloto la besó en la frente. – Ahora a dormir…

Los dos se arrellanaron hasta que encontraron una posición cómoda. La habitación quedó en silencio y los dos jóvenes fueron cayendo poco a poco en un sueño tranquilo y pacífico, mientras reposaban en su tibio lecho matrimonial que para ellos era el universo entero; el altar de su amor.

-

* * *

-

Mientras tanto, en la pista de vuelo número uno del campo aéreo de la Base Militar Macross, una escena muy diferente se estaba desarrollando. Aún estaba oscuro y el frío se había intensificado ante la proximidad del amanecer.

En la pista un pequeño jet de pasajeros de la flota aérea de las Fuerzas de Defensa esperaba pacientemente. En la sala de espera había unos cuantos militares hablando entre sí, no más de cuatro o cinco. Era una delegación que saldría a supervisar los trabajos en los astilleros de la UNN instalados en Ciudad Onogi, a donde el vuelo se dirigía.

Y en a pista de vuelo, ya muy cerca del lugar en donde la aeronave estaba lista para partir, tres personas se despedían sin importarles el frío de aquella madrugada ni la escarcha que caía sobre ellos.

- Va a ser un largo viaje. – Nick comentaba, enfundado en su gabardina militar, con su gorra de guarnición y su mochila al hombro. – Venir hasta acá desde el Argos me tomó alrededor de 40 horas.

- Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado más tiempo, Nicolás. – El comodoro comentó con visible tristeza.

- A mi también, papá. Créeme que a mí también… pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo exigentes que son con las licencias los chicos de Recursos Humanos.

- Lo sé, hijo… y te agradezco el que hayas venido. Nos alegraste la navidad, Nicolás.

Mientras padre e hijo seguían hablando, Kelly se mantenía en respetuoso silencio. No podía dejar de mirar a Nicolás ni de pensar lo diferente que ese muchacho travieso y alocado se veía con su uniforme militar de marino. Había algo en los uniformes, era como si cuando uno se los pusiera encima las cosas cambiaran. Nick se veía serio, formal y, en la opinión de Kelly, muy atractivo.

- Señores, por favor… - Un hombre del personal de pista pasó junto a ellos. – Es hora de abordar el avión.

- Papá… - Nick puso mochila en el suelo. – Gracias… gracias por todo…

Y sin que mediara ninguna otra palabra entre ellos, padre e hijo se abrazaron estrechamente. Kelly dio un paso atrás y sonrió con tristeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se frotaba los brazos. El frío era terrible… y ella no estaba segura que fuera por el clima o por la inminente partida de su amigo.

Los Azueta intercambiaron algunas frases entre ellos antes de terminar aquel abrazo tan conmovedor. Cuando se separaron, el comodoro palmeó cariñosamente la mejilla de su vástago y él le sonrió. Después los ojos de Nicolás se desviaron hasta encontrarse con los de Kelly que lo observaban con innegable tristeza.

- Kelly… - Nick fue hasta donde ella estaba y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. – Yo… no soy bueno para las despedidas, por eso no quiero que nos despidamos… yo quiero volver pronto… voy a volver pronto, te lo prometo.

- Y a mi me dará mucho gusto que regreses, Nick. – Kelly le sonrió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para impedir que su voz se quebrara.

- Será pronto. – Nick le devolvió una sonrisa triste. – Y cuando lo haga saldremos a pasear con Enkei por el parque… para entonces tendemos un mejor clima.

- ¡De eso no hay duda! – Kelly sonrió.

- Y después de pasear iremos a cenar al Stardust… y luego pasaremos la noche entera viendo películas… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Un plan excelente!

Nick sonrió radiantemente y soltó a Kelly para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y él sacó de ahí una pelota color azul que le entregó a su amiga.

- Es para Enkei… - Le explicó. – Ya no pude despedirme de él, pero dile… dile que le agradezco mucho lo que hizo aquella mañana en el parque…

- Yo se lo diré, Nick. – Kelly sonrió, pero ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos.

Los dos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos antes de que Nick, en un arranque de cariño, atrajera a Kelly hacia él para abrazarla larga y estrechamente. Aquel movimiento tan inesperado por parte del marino hizo que ella se sobresaltara un poco y dejara escapar un suspiro que salió de lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo, una vez que se sintió segura y protegida en los brazos de Nick, Kelly se relajó y le devolvió aquel abrazo.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar, Hickson… no te imaginas cuanto! – Él murmuraba contra el cabello de la chica.

- Y yo a ti, Azueta… solo prométeme… prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho.

- Así será, Kel… pero tú debes de prometerme lo mismo. Voy a regresar pronto, de eso no tengas duda.

- Teniente, por favor pase a abordar la nave. Estamos por partir. – La voz del oficial de pista los hizo volver a la realidad.

Lenta, parsimoniosamente, Nick y Kelly se separaron. Por un momento interminable ambos se miraron a los ojos; intentaron sonreír, pero no lo lograron del todo. Los dos estaban tristes… ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Fue la teniente Hickson la que, dando un paso al frente, se acercó a Nicolás Azueta para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de ella, para después corresponder a ese beso, inclinándose sobre ella para rozar suavemente su mejilla con sus labios.

- Te quiero, Hickson… eres mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Cuídate Azueta! Yo también te quiero mucho.

El comodoro Azueta, que había sido testigo de aquella escena en silencio, guardando una respetuosa distancia, finalmente se acercó para devolverle a Nick su mochila que había dejado abandonada por ahí. El marino recibió el fardo que su padre le entregaba y les sonrió a ambos.

- Kelly, antes de irme solo quiero pedirte una última cosa… un favor muy personal y muy especial.

- Lo que sea, Nick… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Cuida a mi padre. – Nick le sonrió a su progenitor. – No dejes que se meta en líos ni que haga diabluras, ¿de acuerdo?

Kelly no pudo evitar que una risita divertida escapara de sus labios a pesar de la tristeza que la invadía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del comodoro Azueta quien, en un gesto muy rara vez visto en él, le sonreía radiantemente.

- Yo me encargaré de cuidar al comodoro, Nick… ve sin pendiente.

- Gracias. – El marino se echó su mochila al hombro. – En ese caso… será mejor que no alargue más esta tortura… ¡Los quiero mucho!

Nick levantó la mano para despedirse de ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia el jet que ya solo lo estaba esperando a él. Kelly y el comodoro Azueta también se despidieron del joven marino con un movimiento de mano.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Nick! Y estaremos en contacto.

- ¡Lo estaremos, Kelly! Prometo escribirte en cuanto pueda… mantén un ojo en tu bandeja de entrada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré.

- ¡Buen viaje, Nicolás! Nos avisas cuando llegues al Argos.

- Así será. – Nick respondió ya desde la escalera de acceso a la aeronave, en donde se detuvo para saludar militarmente a aquellas personas tan queridas para él a quienes dejaba atrás. - ¡Buena mar y mejores vientos!

- Y para ti también, hijo. – El comodoro susurró, correspondiendo a aquella despedida tan naval. – Para ti también.

- ¡Hey, Nick! – Kelly lo llamó antes de que él entrara a su avión.

El marinero miró a su amiga sobre el hombro y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Kelly levantar la mano derecha en alto, juntar los dedos y separar el mayor del anular.

- Larga vida y prosperidad. – Kelly murmuró.

Lentamente Nick Azueta se había dado la media vuelta para mirar de frente a su compañera de fechorías. La sonrisa que ambos tenían en esos momentos en los labios podría haber iluminado aquella madrugada invernal. Imitando el gesto que Kelly le había hecho con la mano, Nick asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Larga vida y prosperidad, Hickson.

Aquello fue lo último que los dos jóvenes pudieron compartir antes de que un oficial le indicara al marinero, de manera un tanto hosca, que ya debía entrar a la nave. La puerta del jet se cerró detrás de Nick y un joven sargento del personal de tierra se acercó al comodoro Azueta y a la teniente Hickson para pedirles con gran cortesía que desalojaran la pista.

Los dos obedecieron sin protestar, mientras el comodoro miraba a Kelly con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa y una expresión de _"¡Oh, no! ¿Tú también?"_ en el rostro que la joven teniente notó enseguida… aunque Kelly tenía que admitir que el comodoro se veía bastante gracioso, no pudo decidir si aquella expresión era de broma… o era en serio.

El comodoro Azueta y la teniente Hickson entraron en la sala de espera. Apenas dos minutos más tarde la aeronave despegaba de la pista de vuelo número uno, enfilándose hacia Ciudad Onogi.

El comodoro Azueta miraba a Kelly Hickson quien, de pie frente a los ventanales de la sala de espera, no perdía de vista aquel punto de luz que ya se perdía en la penumbra del cielo nocturno. De pronto se sintió enternecido por aquello y se acercó a esa mujer que, a pesar de su juventud, era una de las personas en las que él más confiaba y en las que más creía.

- Teniente Hickson…

- ¿Comodoro?

- Solo quería agradecerle… por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo… hacía tiempo que no lo veía y creo que la pasó muy bien aquí en Macross… pero eso se lo debo a usted.

- Claro que no, señor. Nick estaba muy feliz de poder estar con su padre. Él lo admira mucho, comodoro… lo respeta, lo quiere… usted es su héroe y su guía moral, señor.

- Gracias Kelly. – El comodoro habló de manera más familiar y casi cariñosa. – De verdad, muchas gracias por todo.

La jovencita sacudió su cabeza y se quito de los ojos un mechón de cabello rubio que había caído sobre ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios y Carlos Azueta pensó que jamás se había percatado de lo joven que Kelly realmente era. Y sin embargo había en ella una madurez que rebasaba cualquier expectativa. Ella pertenecía a la generación de jóvenes que habían sido templados por la guerra.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Kelly? Creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

- Yo… - La teniente miró su reloj. – La verdad es que… bueno…

- ¿Sí?

Kelly bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir hasta el aeropuerto civil de la ciudad y despedirse de David Stonewell… pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo y eso la hacía sentir culpable. Pero después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos, Kelly pensaba que lo mejor sería darse un tiempo y algo de espacio.

- No tengo nada que hacer, señor. – Kelly confesó. – Y considerando que el Día de la Remembranza está a unas horas y que aún hay cosas por hacer, estaba pensando quedarme un rato por aquí en la oficina.

- ¿En tu día libre? – El comodoro levantó las cejas. - ¿A estas horas de la mañana y… sin haber dormido en toda la noche?

- Me quedaré por aquí un par de horas, ya después iré a casa a dormir el resto del día. – Kelly se encogió de hombros.

El comodoro Azueta miró hacia el enorme ventanal de la sala de espera y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una risotada que sorprendió agradablemente a la teniente Hickson.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor?

- Sucede que parece que tú y yo somos de la misma clase, Kelly. – El comodoro le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. – Me has leído el pensamiento… yo también pensaba en quedarme un par de horas por aquí para adelantar algo de trabajo.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly sonrió. - ¡Que coincidencia!

- Así es… pero, si nos vamos a quedar a trabajar, yo creo que lo menos que podemos hacer antes es ir a desayunar. ¿Qué te parece?

- La idea es estupenda. – Kelly se rió. – Aunque yo haya cenado hace apenas un par de horas… pero no importa, lo acompaño comodoro. Después de todo Nick me pidió que lo cuidara y eso pienso hacer.

- No sé porque, pero la idea comienza a atemorizarme un poco. – Azueta bromeó.

Kelly se rió con aquello. Jamás había visto al comodoro Azueta actuar tan relajado e incluso bromista. Nick le había dicho que su padre era un buen hombre, de carácter dulce y buen humor… pero hasta ahora ella comenzaba a ver algunos destellos de esa personalidad del comodoro Azueta de la que su amigo le había hablado.

- ¿Sabe algo, señor?

- ¿Qué cosa, teniente?

- Cuando yo estaba en la Academia y usted era el director, yo le tenía un poco de miedo… y cuando usted llegó a trabajar con nosotros al almirantazgo admito que incluso me asusté un poco…

- Lamento que te haya hecho sentir así, Kelly… ¿Realmente soy esa clase de ogro?

La teniente Hickson sacudió la cabeza negativamente y le sonrió al comodoro Azueta. Involuntariamente él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es solo que usted sonríe muy poco, señor… debería hacerlo más a menudo. Su rostro de ilumina cuando sonríe… se ve mucho más joven.

- Bueno… gracias. – Azueta se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de la jovencita.

- Bien… - Kelly decidió cambiar abruptamente el tema. – El único lugar que sirve de comer a estas horas es el comedor de la base, comodoro. Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que desayunar zapato al horno.

- Por mi está bien. – Azueta asintió. - ¡Hay tanto por hacer que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de un día libre… o de una comida decente! Vamos…

Los dos militares salieron del edificio que funcionaba como aeropuerto de la base militar y se dirigieron al refectorio, cruzando los jardines y conversando animadamente mientras que ya los primeros rayos del sol naciente comenzaban a rasgar las nubes en el oriente de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y en la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Macross varios funcionarios de gobierno esperaban la indicación de que podían abordar el vuelo que los llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad Monumento. A pesar de que el sol había salido en todo su esplendor en aquella primera mañana del año, el frío se seguía sintiendo con fuerza.

Un hombre joven y apuesto, vestido con un impecable traje de negocios y un abrigo elegante, caminaba de un lado a otro, llevando en la mano su portafolios y mirando su reloj de pulsera cada dos minutos. Ocasionalmente miraba hacia la puerta de entrada y revisaba su teléfono celular.

- No va a venir. – Un chico vestido con jeans, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta de aviador, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala le informó por milésima vez en los últimos minutos. – Ya es muy tarde David. Ella no es impuntual y si no está aquí significa que simplemente decidió no venir.

- Me dijo que se dificultaba un poco. Pero yo pensé que… bueno, tenía la esperanza.

- ¿Porque eres alguien irresistible para las chicas? – El muchacho preguntó irónicamente.

- ¡Déjate de tus comentarios sarcásticos, Jake! Tú sabes que le tengo cariño a Kelly.

- Sip, lo sé… pero no puedes esperar que esté muy feliz después de lo que le hiciste ayer. Eso de llevarla a esa cena y privarla de la fiesta de fin de año de la base no estuvo bien, David.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en la fiesta con Laureen?

- ¡Oh, me fue bien! – El joven piloto comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Pero ese no es el punto… no cambies de tema.

- ¡Vamos Jake! – David se sentó junto a su sobrino. – Deja de incriminarme… le pedí a Kelly un favor y ella lo hizo. Yo no la obligué a nada… ella es una buena amiga.

- ¿Amiga solamente, David?

- Las cosas son complicadas, tú sabes que estoy muy ocupado, que viajo mucho, que no tengo mucho tiempo para venir y mantener una relación…

- Pues yo no creo que Kelly tenga que pagar por tus indecisiones, Dave. Mira, ella es una buena chica, de esas que no hay muchas… merece algo mejor que los mendrugos de tiempo que obtiene de ti.

- Lo sé y créeme que no estoy satisfecho con esta situación, pero…

- Dime algo… solamente una cosa y dejaré de molestarte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿La amas?

- Jake… - David titubeó. – Esa pregunta… es complicada… quiero a Kelly, la quiero mucho… es una chica maravillosa y yo—

- ¡Un sí o un no, David!

- No puedo responder a eso… - David escondió su rostro en sus manos, mientras se inclinaba sobre sí mismo.

- Quizás pienses que yo soy joven, inmaduro y que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida sentimental, David… pero hay varias situaciones aquí. Una de esas es el hecho de que Kelly es mi amiga y tú eres mi tío. Los quiero a ambos y odio ver el rumbo que esta relación está tomando. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Ahora vas a hacerla de _Doctor Corazón_? – David le lanzó a su sobrino una mirada asesina. – Tú, el _Señor Rompecorazones_…

- ¡Y tú no me vas a decir que no has tenido tus aventuras en Ciudad Monumento, San David!

- No voy a discutir mis intimidades contigo.

- Lo sé… no estás ligado a nada ni a nadie, no tienes compromisos… David no creas que no entiendo como son las cosas… tu interés en Kelly no tiene nada que ver con tu corazón, sino con tu memoria.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – David arrugó el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada aniquiladora a Jake.

- Te voy a decir dos nombres y tú me darás la razón: Leia y Helen…

- Mis dos novias de la universidad… ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

- Hay un común denominador, David… chicas jóvenes, ojos azules, rubias… ¿Te suena familiar?

- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que ese es el tipo de mujer que me agrada?

- ¿Y ellas, Leia, Helen y Kelly te agradan por ser jóvenes, rubias y de ojos azules… o porque te recuerdan a Stephanie? - Jake lanzó a bocajarro.

David miró al frente, inexpresivo, con una mirada dura en sus ojos y los músculos de su mandíbula notoriamente contraídos ante la sorpresa que le habían provocado las palabras de su sobrino.

- ¡No quiero hablar de ello, Jake!

En ese momento una voz anunció por los altavoces que los pasajeros con destino a Ciudad Monumento debían proceder a abordar el avión por la puerta 3B. David y Jake se pusieron de pie y el joven piloto se acercó a quien, mucho más que su tío, era como su hermano. Jake le puso una mano en el hombro a David y asintió comprensivamente.

- No lo mencioné para que lo habláramos… pero espero que tengas tiempo de pensar en ello durante tu vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Monumento, David. Lo que estás haciendo con Kelly no es justo, ni para ella ni para ti.

David Stonewell suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Después miró a su sobrino y trató de sonreírle, aunque no con mucho éxito.

- Despídeme de ella, Jake… y espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Yo también lo espero, hermano… ¡Cuídate mucho!

Los dos hombres se abrazaron fraternalmente. Enseguida David se separó de su sobrino y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta por donde se haría el abordaje. Jake lo observó y antes de que su tío desapareciera de su vista, lo despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Enseguida el joven piloto de la UN Spacy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto… aún era temprano y con un poco de buena suerte, podría volver a su casa antes de que Laureen despertara y podría sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama.

-

* * *

-

A un lado de la carretera principal que comunicaba a Ciudad Macross con Monumento, aproximadamente a 50 kilómetros de la primera ciudad, había una pequeña cabaña que los camiones que usualmente transportaban carga entre las dos ciudades, habían adoptado como una parada obligada para comer y descansar un rato. El pequeño local estaba situado en un claro formado por algunos pinos y cerca de un letrero que anunciaba el nombre del poblado más cercano: West Lake a 12 kilómetros. Y precisamente en el exterior del pequeño restaurante había un anuncio pintado sobre madera burda en donde se leía: "_Merendero West Lake_".

Aquella mañana de año nuevo el sitio estaba prácticamente vacío. Eran pocos los viajeros que se habían aventurado por la carretera aquel día y muchos menos los que se habían detenido a desayunar en aquel merendero. En la parte exterior de la cabaña, el sitio que funcionaba como estacionamiento, en esos momentos apenas albergaba tres o cuatro automóviles, entre los que se destacaba un impecable vehículo todo terreno negro con placas de circulación de Ciudad Macross.

Lisa y Rick habían descubierto aquel sitio hacía apenas unos meses, cuando habían salido a pasar unos días de descanso en las cabañas Lakeview que se encontraban algo más alejadas de aquel lugar. Y desde aquella vez los dos habían frecuentemente recordado la comida tan deliciosa que les habían servido en el restaurantito a la orilla del camino. Varias veces habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de darse una escapada e ir a aquel sitio, pero jamás lo habían hecho sino hasta aquel día.

Sentados en una de las mesas tipo gabinete que había alineadas al lado de un enorme ventanal que mostraba parte de la carretera y el bosque circundante, los dos militares disfrutaban no solo de un opíparo almuerzo, sino además de una vista excepcional y de una compañía insuperable. El estar juntos, tranquilos y relajados era un lujo que pocas veces se podían dar y por eso cada segundo que pasaban en aquel sitio era algo memorable para ellos.

- ¡Todo está delicioso! – Lisa comentó, mientras comía entusiastamente. - ¿No quieres probar esto, Rick? ¡Es muy bueno!

El piloto no dijo que no. Sonrió y con su tenedor probó un poco del huevo que Lisa estaba comiendo. Sonrió satisfecho y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Está muy rico! ¿No quieres probar mis papas hash brown? ¡Son las mejores que he comido en la vida!

Rick no esperó a que Lisa le respondiera, pues ya para ese momento él le estaba ofreciendo un bocado con su tenedor. Ella sonrió y comió ávidamente lo que él le ofrecía. Hizo un ruidito de placer y cerró los ojos, extasiada.

- ¡Que delicia! Este lugar es fantástico, Rick… gracias por traerme. ¡No sabes como había deseado volver!

- ¡Ni lo menciones, amor! Hey, ¿Tú crees que los cocineros de este sitio estén interesados en ir a trabajar al comedor de la base?

- ¿Y qué haríamos con Madame Butterfly?

- Bueno, ella podría bailar mientras los demás comen… imagínate nada más, seríamos la única base militar que tiene un comedor con show incluido.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió.

- Aw… eso me pasa por compartir mis buenas ideas contigo, almirante… siempre terminas regañándome.

- ¡Mi pobrecito pilotito! – Lisa tomó su mano a través de la mesa y le sonrió. – En serio Rick, gracias… me encanta estar aquí.

- A mi también, bonita. Y estaba pensando, no sé qué te parezca a ti…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Después del almuerzo, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo aquí por West Lake? La dueña del restaurante dice que es un pueblito muy lindo y que el lago, sin ser el Lago Memorial, es bastante bonito. Y además está muy cerca de aquí.

- Pues yo creo que es una gran idea, amor. Al menos por hoy podemos escapar de la rutina del trabajo y del caos urbano de Ciudad Macross. Un poco de aire fresco me caería muy bien, sobre todo después de esta comida.

- ¡Entonces no se hable más! Me alegra que te guste la idea, Lisa. La verdad es que ya andaba algo necesitado de un día así como este. Tú y yo… el bosque… sin apuros ni preocupaciones… ¿No es maravilloso?

- Lo es, pero solo porque tú estás conmigo, piloto. – Lisa le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más tiernas y una mirada que fue suficiente para derretir el corazón del joven militar.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick tomó la mano de ella y la besó. - ¡Te adoro!

- Y yo a ti, amor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento muy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, yo solo… me preocupa un poco que no te sientas muy bien y que yo te traiga por acá, con este clima y todo…

- El día es lindo, amor… ya no hace tanto frío como en la mañana y yo estoy bien. No te preocupes tanto por mí.

- Eso realmente es imposible, Lisa. – Rick le sonrió. – Pero bueno, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien el día de hoy. Un día para nosotros dos… eh, bueno, para nosotros tres… es la mejor manera de comenzar el año, ¿no te parece?

- Sobre todo considerando que mañana comienzan a llegar las delegaciones que estarán participando en los actos oficiales del Día de la Remembranza… y que después de eso tendremos bastante trabajo preparando todo para el informe en Ciudad Monumento.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, Lisa Hayes? – Rick gruñó.

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Lisa se rió y levantó sus manos en señal de que no quería entrar en un conflicto con aquello. – Te prometo que no voy a hablar de trabajo el día de hoy.

- ¿Puede poner esa promesa por escrito y firmarla, almirante?

- Nah… puedo hacer algo mejor que eso y más efectivo y formal… puedo sellar mi promesa con un beso.

Lisa ya se había levantado levemente de su lugar para alcanzar a Rick, quien de inmediato la imitó para encontrarse con los labios de su esposa a medio camino sobre la mesa. Los dos se besaron con ternura y sonrieron antes de que cada uno volviera a su lugar y continuaran comiendo.

- Bien, ahora que todo es legal… ¿En qué estábamos, amor?

- Creo que estábamos a punto de terminar el almuerzo para ir a pasear por el lago. – Lisa le recordó.

- ¡Ah, sí! Pero de todas maneras, voy a pedir que nos pongan un poco de ponche de frutas en el termo y un par de rebanadas de pastel para llevar. Solo por precaución.

- ¡Siempre tan precavido y previsor, mi pilotito!

- Tú sabes que lo soy, Lisa. Y ahora más que nunca. – El piloto le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos estaban emocionados y tenían muchos planes para aquel día. Siguieron almorzando con calma, dándose su tiempo y decidiendo que al menos por aquella vez no se preocuparían por sus relojes ni por sus teléfonos celulares y se dedicarían a disfrutar de ese día de paz y descanso los dos solos, dedicándose todo el tiempo del mundo y pasando un día tranquilo y lleno de ternura y de amor en West Lake.

-

* * *

-

Era casi medio día en Ciudad Macross cuando Kelly, vestida en ropa de civil, entró a la oficina del comodoro Azueta después de que él le indicara desde adentro que podía hacerlo. El jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo, en jeans y camisa, se ocupaba de revisar concienzudamente algunos documentos. Levantó su vista cuando la teniente Hickson entró a la oficina y la recibió con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo va todo, teniente?

- Ya están confirmadas todas las habitaciones en la Residencia Militar para los visitantes, señor. – Kelly puso una carpeta sobre el escritorio del comodoro. – Mañana a primera hora va a llegar una delegación del gobierno procedente de Ciudad Monumento. A ellos se les va a hospedar en el Hotel Macross Plaza. Ya están confirmadas las reservaciones también.

- Entonces ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada de eso.

- En absoluto, comodoro. Estuve revisando también los protocolos de la ceremonia y todo lo demás. Salvo su mejor opinión, me parece que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Yo opino lo mismo. – Azueta se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se talló los ojos cansados. – Todo está listo para el Día de la Remembranza… en realidad te soy sincero, Kelly. En estos momentos lo que más me preocupa es el reporte de la almirante Hayes, el que tendrá que rendir en Ciudad Monumento en un par de semanas.

- ¿Es lo que está revisando, señor?

- Sí… - El comodoro le indicó con un movimiento de la mano a Kelly que tomara asiento. – Y no lo digo por el informe en sí, el cual ya está prácticamente listo. Ya solo hay algunos detalles que me gustaría revisar con la almirante. Pero me preocupan las reacciones que puedan surgir en el gobierno… sobre todo en los grupos opositores.

- Eso es verdad, comodoro… el hecho de que vayan a enviar a esos observadores a auditar el trabajo que estamos haciendo acá… no sé, no es algo que me de confianza.

- A mi tampoco, teniente. Pero es un procedimiento rutinario… lo importante es simplemente hacer nuestro trabajo y dejar que ellos se den cuenta de que aquí las cosas marchan… que todo funciona como un engranaje bien engrasado.

- Tiene razón, señor. – Kelly sonrió.

El comodoro Azueta observó por unos segundos a la chiquilla que tenía sentada frente a sí. Vestida con ropas civiles Kelly se veía como una estudiante de preparatoria, una adolescente.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, teniente Hickson?

- ¿Eh? – A Kelly le cayó de sorpresa aquella pregunta. – Voy a cumplir 21, señor.

Azueta sonrió comprensivo y asintió con la cabeza.

- No fue mi intención incomodarla, teniente…es solo que me parece que usted es demasiado joven para todo esto… tantas responsabilidades, tantos problemas… una chica de su edad debería de estar disfrutando de la vida.

- Yo disfruto de la vida, comodoro. – Kelly le sonrió. – Me gusta mi trabajo… me encanta estar aquí… yo no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar. Además sé que lo que hacemos es importante. Este es mi sitio, señor.

- Has hablado como una verdadera oficial militar, Kelly. – Azueta la miró a los ojos. – Ustedes pertenecen a una generación madura, comprometida con el deber, llena de ánimo. Son jóvenes como tú, como Nick, como la almirante Hayes, el general Hunter y los capitanes Sterling los que me hacen sentir optimista y confiado respecto al futuro… creo que ustedes harán bien las cosas, mucho mejor que nosotros… que mi generación.

- Muchas gracias, comodoro… pero al final de cuentas ustedes han sido nuestros maestros y nuestros guías. Ustedes nos han moldeado y nos han enseñado.

- Quisiera tomar el crédito, pero a decir verdad la guerra los ha moldeado… dime Kelly, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la _Primavera Sagrada_?

La teniente Hickson negó con la cabeza y Azueta sonrió comprensivo y prosiguió hablando:

- En épocas de los romanos, cuando había alguna guerra o algún peligro inminente, en algunos pueblos se celebraba una ceremonia llamada _Primavera Sagrada_ en la cual se consagraban al dios Marte todos los niños que nacieran durante algún periodo de tiempo y cuando esos chicos llegaban a la pubertad, debían salir de su pueblo e ir a fundar una nueva colonia.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para aplacar la ira de sus dioses, para alejar desgracias de su pueblo… cuando los chicos salían de su pueblo natal y fundaban su nueva población, aquello era el principio de algo nuevo… un nuevo comienzo… la vida se regeneraba lejos de aquel lugar en donde habían ocurrido las desgracias… lejos de las personas que las habían propiciado.

- Nunca había escuchado esa historia, comodoro.

- Este viejo está lleno de historias inútiles.

- ¡Ni usted es un viejo ni sus historias son inútiles! – Kelly se arrepintió de haber hablado con tanta brusquedad. – Es decir, yo…

- Está bien, Kelly… no te preocupes. A lo que voy con esto es que siento que hay esperanzas… siento que ustedes son una _Primavera Sagrada_, todos ustedes. Son jóvenes, llenos de vida, de optimismo, de entusiasmo. Ustedes sabrán hacer las cosas de una manera mucho mejor que nosotros.

- Gracias por su confianza, señor.

- No lo agradezcas, todos se han ganado esa confianza a pulso. Pero por eso mismo me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir durante el informe de la almirante Hayes. Desgraciadamente en el gobierno aún hay muchas personas de la vieja guardia… y eso me provoca inquietud.

- El año pasado presentó su informe sin ningún problema.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que las cosas han cambiado radicalmente desde el año pasado, Kelly… la creación de la UNSAF no fue precisamente la medida más popular de la Almirante Hayes, ni siquiera ante el mismo gobierno.

- Pero es algo necesario.

- Tú y yo lo sabemos, porque estamos dentro de la maquinaria y sabemos como funcionan las cosas aquí… pero desde afuera la gente ve las cosas muy diferentes y bueno… esos grupos pacifistas tampoco hacen la tarea fácil.

- Confíe en Lisa—en la almirante Hayes, comodoro. Le aseguro que ella saldrá airosa de cualquier situación.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Azueta intentó sonreír. – Lamento mucho si parece que estoy siendo pesimista, teniente. Pero prefiero explorar todos los posibles escenarios para que no nos tomen por sorpresa. Me gusta tener todos los flancos cubiertos.

- No se preocupe, comodoro… ¿Y sabe algo? Creo que no hay nadie mejor para este puesto de Jefe de Estado Mayor que usted… se lo digo honestamente, para mi es un honor y un privilegio trabajar con usted… quizás no debería decir esto, pero era algo más difícil y complicado el trabajar con el coronel Maistroff.

- Maistroff es un hombre difícil. – Azueta asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva. – Como militar uno no puede cuestionarle nada. Sin embargo podrían serle de provecho algunos cursos de relaciones humanas.

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, comodoro! – Kelly soltó una risita. - ¡Oh, por cierto! Ya hablé con los chicos de Recursos Materiales y de Mantenimiento. Me informaron que ya el VC33 Cygnus está listo con su paleta de pintura de la UN SPACY, los escudos, logotipos y todo lo demás que se le mandó poner.

- Entonces el Cygnus ya es oficialmente parte de nuestra flotilla. Me da gusto escucharlo, teniente. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que la almirante Hayes viajará a Monumento en una de nuestras propias aeronaves.

- ¡Por supuesto, señor!

La teniente Hickson no pudo evitar, por más esfuerzos que hizo, un bostezo. Se cubrió el rostro y se talló furiosamente los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de ellos, pero aquello fue imposible.

- Teniente Hickson, ¿Por qué no va a casa a descansar un poco? – Azueta notó lo cansada y ojerosa que Kelly se veía.

- No voy a discutir su orden, señor… a decir verdad tengo mucho sueño. Anoche no dormí y… ¡Oh! – Kelly se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojó. – Lamento mucho el haber aparecido en su casa de madrugada, pero es que—

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Kelly! – El comodoro levantó sus manos como para impedir que ella siguiera hablando. – Yo más bien debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Nick durante la estancia de mi hijo en la ciudad.

- No fue nada, señor… yo—yo lo disfruté mucho. – Kelly se sonrojó aún más. – Nick es una persona extraordinaria y… lo voy a extrañar.

El comodoro Carlos Azueta asintió levemente y una incipiente sonrisa curvó levemente las comisuras de sus labios. Por unos segundos observó a la chiquilla que tenía sentada frente a él y no pudo evitar el pensar en su hija a la que tanto había amado… y lo difícil que su relación se había tornado al final.

_- Si tan solo ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de razonar… de explicarle mis motivos_. – Azueta pensó. – _Jamás he entendido qué fue lo que hice mal con Gabriela… hubiera querido que ella supiera que pese a todo siempre la amé, hasta el final… era mi hija, mi pequeña…_

- Señor… - Kelly se puso de pie, sacando al comodoro de sus cavilaciones. – Entonces, si no hay nada más que hacer, solicito permiso para retirarme.

- Oficialmente no estamos de servicio, teniente. Puede retirarse en el momento que usted así lo deseé. Aunque le insisto que vaya a descansar, se ve agotada.

- Así lo haré, comodoro… - Kelly le hizo un breve salud militar. – Y lo veré el día de mañana… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, señor!

- Feliz Año Nuevo para usted también, teniente Hickson… puede retirarse.

Kelly le sonrió al comodoro y de inmediato salió de la oficina. Él suspiró profundamente y casi de manera automática tomó el control remoto de su reproductor de música y lo encendió. Mientras que las notas de una sonata barroca llenaban el lugar, el comodoro volvió a sumirse en la lectura de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, no sin antes dedicar una rápida mirada y una sonrisa leve a una fotografía familiar que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-

* * *

-

Ya el sol comenzaba a descender sobre las regiones montañosas que rodeaban Ciudad Macross, pero por la altura de los pinos de los bosques que cubrían aquella zona, en la autopista Macross-Monumento ya había comenzado a oscurecer. Los pocos autos que circulaban por aquella ruta ese día ya llevaban sus faros encendidos. A pesar de que el día había sido tranquilo y soleado, algunas enormes nubes grises habían comenzado a amontonarse en el cielo presagiando una nevada.

Era por eso que Rick había decidido que había sido suficiente diversión por un día y le había propuesto a Lisa que regresaran a casa. Con algo de suerte estarían en su hogar antes de las 2000 horas y podrían relajarse un poco antes de ir a dormir.

Mientras conducía la Freelander, él y Lisa iban comentando alegremente todos los acontecimientos del día y lo bien que la habían pasado juntos. Aunque aquello no era en realidad una sorpresa, ya que ellos siempre la pasaban bien, estuvieran donde estuvieran… si estaban juntos.

Después de su almuerzo en el merendero, habían decidido ir a visitar el cercano lago West Lake que, sin ser tan grande, hermoso ni espectacular como el Lago Memorial, tenía lo suyo y era perfecto para una escapada romántica. Hacía mucho frío cuando llegaron y estacionaron la camioneta en una zona de visitantes que estaba prácticamente vacía aquel día. No había más de una docena de personas visitando el lugar.

Ellos habían decidido caminar un poco por los senderos que bordeaban el lago. Así que enfundados en sus abrigos, guantes, bufandas y gorros, habían emprendido la marcha. Los dos habían aprovechado esos momentos para caminar tomados de la mano o abrazados, según lo permitiera el terreno.

Habían estado conversando, haciéndose bromas, recordando lo bien que la habían pasado la noche anterior en la cena con los Sterling, haciendo planes para el año que apenas comenzaba… y disfrutando del paisaje y la mutua compañía.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, un sitio en donde había bastante nieve acumulada de la nevada de la noche anterior, Rick sugirió que hicieran un muñeco de nieve. Aquella propuesta entusiasmó a Lisa, quien tenía buenos recuerdos de su infancia en su casa familiar, cuando su padre y ella hacían gigantescos monos de nieve, con la típica nariz de zanahoria.

Los dos pusieron manos a la obra y el muñeco comenzó a tomar forma… aunque las inevitables peleas comenzaron cuando Lisa decidió que aquel muñeco era un retrato de Rick… y él decidió que en realidad era la versión congelada de Lisa.

Los dos habían convertido aquella discusión estéril en una verdadera guerra de bolas de nieve. Muy pronto se olvidaron del motivo de su pelea y antes bien se dedicaron a perseguirse y bombardearse mutuamente. Los gritos, las risas, las ocasionales maldiciones y los golpes secos de la munición al golpear al enemigo rompían el silencio del bosque. Los dos se rieron tanto que terminaron por dejarse caer en la nieve, de cara al cielo, para recuperar aliento y declarar un empate.

Sin embargo la nieve estaba demasiado fría y Rick sugirió que fueran a sentarse a una enorme roca que se erguía imponente en la orilla del lago. Cuando la agitación de su pequeño incidente bélico comenzó a ceder, los dos se dieron cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado bastante.

Rick abrazó a Lisa, quien buscó refugio sentándose entre las piernas de su piloto. Él recargó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, sonriendo emocionado al pensar en aquel pedacito de vida que ella resguardaba en aquel sitio tan íntimo de su cuerpo.

Aquello inevitablemente había conducido a que ambos comenzaran a hacer planes para su futuro… para ese futuro que compartirían con esa personita tan especial que en algunos meses llegaría a completar su vida familiar y sus vidas. Esa conversación los había enternecido tanto a ambos que, al final, los dos se habían quedado en silencio por un largo rato, contemplando el paisaje del lago y el bosque y sintiendo la cálida presencia y el amor que cada uno de ellos tenía por el otro.

Y como debía ser, los dos habían terminado por besarse y acariciarse interminablemente, hasta que el frío los había obligado a regresar sobre sus pasos sobre el sendero y hasta el estacionamiento.

Antes de volver a Ciudad Macross habían decidido desviarse un poco del camino e ir a visitar el pequeño pueblito de West Lake, asentado en las riveras orientales del lago. Era un lugar diminuto, de casitas de madera agrupadas en torno a una calle principal. A un extremo de la misma había una plaza y rematando el paisaje del lugar, la alta torre de un templo, quizás la única construcción en todo el pueblo que no era de madera, sino de piedra y cemento.

Ahí, justo frente a la plaza, habían encontrado un pequeño café. Habían estacionado la Freelander y habían entrado a aquel acogedor y encantador sitio a calentarse un poco y a compartir una buena taza de humeante chocolate con pan recién salido del horno de una panadería adyacente al café. Lisa y Rick se habían quedado en aquel sitio por horas, conversando, bromeando, recordando viejas anécdotas, riendo, discutiendo, simplemente pasándola bien. El tiempo había pasado sin ser sentido, por lo que muchos litros de chocolate después fue Lisa, siempre la voz de la razón, la que sugirió que volvieran a casa.

Los dos habían salido de aquel sitio haciéndose la promesa de que de vez en cuando se darían una escapada de Ciudad Macross e irían a refugiarse a ese lugar tan encantador. Habían abordado su camioneta y ahora estaban en camino de vuelta a Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Fue un día inolvidable! – Lisa puntualizó después de que terminaron de hacer un recuento de sus aventuras, mientras se estiraba perezosamente en su asiento. – Gracias Rick, la verdad es que la pasé muy bien.

- De nada, Lisa. – El piloto sonrió y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su mujer. – Yo también la pasé muy bien… siempre la paso bien contigo.

Lisa sonrió y miró hacia la ventana. El paisaje boscoso iba cediendo poco a poco y la inclinación del camino le indicó que ya estaban enfilando hacia las planicies de Ciudad Macross. Un letrero a la orilla de la carretera le confirmó sus sospechas, indicando que la ciudad se encontraba a 10 kilómetros de distancia.

- Espero que no te hayas cansado demasiado. – Rick comentó levemente preocupado.

- Claro que no… - Lisa lo miró. – En todo caso es un buen tipo de cansancio.

- Es que me quedé pensando que quizás… bueno, debo de aprender a no ser tan rudo… me refiero a todo eso de la guerra de bolas de nieve y todo, no sé… son cosas que ya no debería estar haciendo.

- ¿Lo dices porque finalmente me estás teniendo respeto, Hunter… o solamente por nuestro bebé?

Rick soltó una risotada que contagió a Lisa. Miró a su esposa con innegable amor destilándole en la mirada y le guiñó el ojo.

- Siempre te he respetado, Lisa… ahora, que no te lo demuestre, esa es otra cosa.

- ¡Richard A. Hunter!

- ¿Qué? – El piloto se encogió de hombros y le lanzó a su esposa su mejor mirada de inocencia. – Yo solo lo decía por el bebé. Yo sé que tú eres una mujer fuerte y que hace falta mucho más que una bola de nieve para asustarte.

- Esa… creo que es una buena respuesta. – Lisa se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativamente. – Por lo demás, quizás tienes razón… deberíamos de renunciar a esos juegos rudos por un tiempo, amor.

Rick le lanzó una mirada rápida y le sonrió radiantemente. Ella no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa y subir la apuesta, acariciando con cariño el brazo del piloto que estaba más próximo a ella.

- Te quiero, Rick… - Lisa le susurró con una voz cargada de ternura.

- En cuanto a mí, quererte es poco, bonita. Yo te adoro… no sabes como me encanta estar contigo. ¿Y sabes que pienso hacer en cuanto lleguemos a casa?

- ¿Qué cosa, pilotito loco?

- Preparar un buen baño caliente para dos… - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Y después de eso pienso secuestrarte y obligarte a ver alguna película conmigo. ¿Qué te parece? Los dos con nuestras pijamitas de franela, debajo de una frazada calientita, acurrucados frente a la tele.

- Suena muy tentador, general Hunter… excepto que lo más seguro es que ese ambiente romántico termine siendo completamente destruido por la película de combates aéreos que seguramente tiene en mente, señor.

- ¡Aw! – Rick hizo un puchero. – Pero si te dejo elegir a ti vamos a terminar viendo algún musical.

- ¿Y qué tienen de malo los musicales?

- Que los fantasmas me asustan, por eso no he querido ir a la ópera contigo.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa se rió. – Además, ¿Qué eso no te da la magnifica oportunidad de que yo te _desasuste_ después?

- ¡Hmmm…! – Rick sonrió soñadoramente. – Sip, pero no.

- ¿Sí pero no qué?

- Hagamos un trato, nada de musicales y yo te dejo elegir la película de guerra que quieras ver.

- ¿"_Casablanca_"?

- La vimos la semana pasada… además técnicamente no es una película de guerra.

- Aw… ¿"_The Clock"_?

- Lisa, esa película tampoco es de guerra.

- ¡Sí es! Joe Allen es un soldado.

- Sí, pero está en Nueva York, no en el campo de batalla.

- ¡Pero está a punto de partir! Y entonces conoce a Alice y—

- Y conocemos la historia… también vimos esa película hace poco.

- ¡Eres una rata, Rick! Me das el derecho de elegir y cuestionas todas mis elecciones. ¡Eso no es justo ni es legal!

- Bueno, solo voy a cuestionarlas hasta que nombres una película que yo quiera ver.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa lo golpeó teatralmente en el brazo y él se rió.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿"_Command Decision"_ con Clark Gable? Esa película es de guerra y no tiene ni canciones ni romances, pilotito.

- ¿Es la de los generales que quieren bombardear las fábricas de cazas alemanes?

- Esa misma…

- Demasiada política, Lisa… - Rick hizo un gesto.

- ¿"_Dangerous Moonlight_"?

- ¡Esa tiene a un concertista de piano y tú dijiste que nada de música!

- ¿Entonces qué película quieres ver? – Lisa levantó sus manos al cielo desesperadamente. – Creo que sería más fácil que tú lo decidieras. Porque en todo caso podríamos sencillamente ver una película musical de la Segunda Guerra Mundial como… como "_The Producers_" y así todos estaríamos felices.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick al recordar a Hitler bailando y cantando en ese musical, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza.

- Es una opción neutral, pero todavía no me convence, almirante Hayes.

- "_Heil myself, heil to me, I'm the kraut who's out to change our history. Heil myself, raise your hand. __There's no greater dictator in the land!" _

Lisa comenzó a cantar esos versos de una de las canciones de la obra, con marcado acento alemán e imitando la versión cinematográfica de Hitler, provocando que Rick se desternillara de la risa… lo que terminó por contagiar a la circunspecta almirante.

- A veces me das miedo, Lisa.

- ¡Misión cumplida!

- Te voy a dar opciones… ¿Qué tal "_Desperate Journey_"?

- Uno, es una película de propaganda y dos, es de pilotitos… no es justo. Si yo no puedo ver musicales, tú no puedes ver películas de pilotos.

- ¡Aw, que injusta!

- ¿"_The Fighting Sullivans_"?

- ¡Es una película de marinos! Si yo no veo pilotos, tú no puedes ver marinos. Además esa película me deprime.

- A decir verdad a mí también me pone triste… esa escena del oficial Bond anunciando la muerte de los hermanos Sullivan a su familia… - Lisa se estremeció.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Ellos habían pasado por escenas parecidas muchas veces… durante muchos años. Y pensar en eso a solo unas horas del Día de la Remembranza era algo bastante doloroso para ellos.

- Te propongo un trato… - Rick finalmente habló. - ¿Qué tal si simplemente encendemos la televisión y vemos cualquier película que estén pasando en el canal de cine?

- Me parece una propuesta sensata… siempre y cuando la película no sea un bodrio.

- Bodrio… - Rick se rió. – Va a ser difícil superar esa palabrita.

- Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! – El piloto rezongó indignado. – Significa una bazofia, un desperdicio… algo muy feo y asqueroso. Oye, he estado leyendo el diccionario que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños. Ya voy en la F.

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa se rió y se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla. - ¡Tonto y mil veces tonto!

- Pero igual me quieres.

- Pero igual te quiero… y para demostrarlo, si la película que estén pasando en la tele es una bazofia terrible, te dejaré elegir la que tú quieras ver.

- ¿La que yo quiera ver?

- Excepto "_Top Gun_". – Lisa levantó las manos defensivamente.

- ¡No iba a elegir esa! – El piloto se indignó. – Estaba pensando en "_Air Force_", para seguir con los clásicos.

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo consideró brevemente. – No está mal. Aunque hay pilotos, creo que es una buena opción. Creo que ahora nos vamos entendiendo…

- ¿Sí? – Rick sonrió. – B-17's en acción en el Pacífico… nada mal, ¿eh?

Justo en ese momento la Freelander negra de los Hunter-Hayes cruzó por debajo de un letrero que anunciaba "_Bienvenidos a Ciudad Macross_" y otro que más adelante marcaba el inicio de la zona urbana. Entraron al Boulevard Monumento y se detuvieron en el primer semáforo de la ciudad.

- Bueno… - Lisa comentó inocentemente. - ¿Podemos sellar el trato entonces?

Rick sonrió y se movió en su asiento para mirar a Lisa de frente y tomar su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para atraerla hacia él. Lisa le sonrió y le acarició el rostro mientras que él entrecerraba los ojos y se inclinaba sobre ella para acariciar sus labios con los de él.

- ¡Por supuesto, almirante Hayes! Será un placer.

Los dos se besaron levemente y se dieron un tiempo para sonreírse antes de que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde. El piloto enfiló hacia el Barrio Militar de la ciudad, haciendo solo una parada en el Café Seciele para comprar un par de baggettes y dos rebanadas de pay de manzana, provisiones indispensables para su noche de cine que sin duda sería el broche de oro a aquel primer día del año 2014.

-

* * *

-

El jueves 2 de enero 2014 Ciudad Macross amaneció bajo una gruesa capa de nieve de la nevada que había caído la noche anterior. El día frío y gris parecía presagiar la importancia y gravedad del día siguiente.

En la Base Militar Macross, a pesar del movimiento frenético que existía y que era notable a simple vista, la atmósfera era solemne. Parecía mentira que hacía tan solo dos días aquel sitio había estado en pleno estado de alegre ebullición con la llegada del Año Nuevo. Ahora todos los militares, oficiales y tropa por igual, se mostraban serios, reservados, silenciosos. Cumplían con sus deberes y obligaciones con prestancia y eficiencia, como era su costumbre, pero todos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

No había nadie en Ciudad Macross que no hubiera sentido de cerca el golpe de la guerra… que no hubiera perdido un ser querido en ella. Por eso todos hacían lo mejor que podían para asegurar que las ceremonias del día siguiente fueran tan solemnes, tan especiales y tan impresionantes como sus muertos las merecían.

La almirante Lisa Hayes había llegado muy temprano a su oficina esa mañana, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa (que en realidad no lo era tanta) de que mucho del trabajo pendiente de ese día ya estaba listo y resuelto sobre su escritorio, por cortesía de su Jefe de Estado Mayor y su Jefa de Ayudantía y las horas extras que ambos habían decidido trabajar el día anterior.

Lisa había pasado un par de horas revisando concienzudamente todos los actos protocolarios del día siguiente, poniendo gran atención y énfasis en la importancia que tenía el resaltar el valor y sacrificio supremo de todos los militares caídos durante la guerra… de todos, desde el primero que había muerto durante el primer ataque de los zentraedis a la Isla Macross en el Pacífico Sur, hasta el último que había muerto no hacía mucho como consecuencia de heridas que había recibido durante el ataque suicida de Khyron sobre el SDF-1 hacía dos años.

La almirante estaba perdida en sus propias reflexiones, cuando el sonido de su intercomunicador la trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante Hayes, - Su asistente anunció solemnemente. – El general Martín y el señor Rusell Coperland están aquí y desean verla.

- ¡Hágalos pasar de inmediato, teniente! – Lisa se puso de pie y casi como acto reflejo se colocó su gorra de guarnición sobre la cabeza.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera y los dos hombres entraran en ella. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del general Martín cuando vio a Lisa y ella no pudo menos que devolverle aquella sonrisa sincera… a la vez que el saludo militar con el que él la estaba saludando.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! Que gusto me da verla.

- El gusto es mío, general. ¿Cómo ha estado? – Lisa fue a estrechar la mano del viejo.

- Bueno, no podría decir que he estado en mis mejores épocas, en cuanto a salud se refiere… pero el ánimo está alto y todo marcha bien, almirante. ¿Cómo está usted?

- Muy bien, señor. – Lisa les indicó que tomaran asiento en la sala de recepciones que tenía en su oficina.

- Lisa, quiero que conozcas al señor Rusell Coperland, el encargado de la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas.

- ¡Mucho gusto, señor Coperland! – Lisa le estrechó la mano a aquel hombre de mediana edad y gesto impasible que la estaba saludando. – No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos en persona.

- ¿Cómo está, almirante Hayes? El Consejo de Gobierno consideró indicado que yo hiciera acto de presencia en las ceremonias de mañana, como uno de los representantes del gobierno en Ciudad Macross durante este día tan importante para la ciudad… y los militares.

Cuando los tres estuvieron instalados en la sala y después de que Kelly entró llevando una charola con galletas y una jarra de café, Lisa respondió a Coperland.

- Me da gusto que el gobierno tenga interés en estos asuntos, señor. Muchos militares murieron durante la guerra y nosotros, sus compañeros que los sobrevivimos, sentimos el deber de recordar su memoria y su sacrificio.

- Es un acto encomiable, almirante. Aunque debo de hacer notar que ha generado muchas protestas en varios lugares.

- Desde el año pasado, señor Coperland. – Lisa aceptó. – Pero son protestas aisladas de grupos pacifistas. Usted mejor que nadie debe de saber que la mayoría de las familias que sobrevivieron, al menos en esta zona, perdieron a alguno de sus miembros en la guerra… personas que servían en las Fuerzas Armadas. En Ciudad Macross no ha habido un solo reclamo ni un solo acto de protesta.

- Ciudad Macross es una ciudad eminentemente militar, almirante. Y mucho me temo que ustedes viven en una pequeña burbuja de seguridad y que muchas veces no se dan cuenta de cómo son las cosas allá afuera. No estoy recriminando nada, es solo la manera de ser de los soldados. Y no quiero ofenderlos, solo quiero ser realista. Pero bien dicen que es más fácil militarizar a un civil que civilizar a un militar.

Lisa miró a Martín, sin comprender del todo la actitud de aquel hombre o qué era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo ahí en su oficina. El general decidió intervenir para mediar un poco la conversación.

- Por desgracia el señor Coperland tiene razón, almirante Hayes. Los actos del Día de la Remembranza han levantado protestas pacifistas en muchos lugares. Parece ser que últimamente esos grupos se han visto favorecidos por algunas personas del seno del gobierno. Usted sabe que la diversidad es una de las grandes fortalezas de cualquier democracia, así que yo no censuro el que ellos expresen su opinión. Sin embargo, señor Coperland, creo que el gobierno también debe de comprender que los militares, tan toscos y brutos como podemos parecer, también tenemos sentimientos… sobre todo hacia aquellos que murieron en cumplimiento de su deber, nuestros colegas caídos en combate.

- Lo entiendo y no lo discuto… solo quiero que estén alertas a la situación. Almirante Hayes, le pedí al general Martín que me permitiera venir con él para hablar con usted, más que nada porque vamos a tener algunos encuentros en Ciudad Monumento en un par de semanas, cuando vaya a rendir su informe ante el consejo. Por eso quería conocerla de antemano, presentarme con usted y recordarle que de acuerdo a las instrucciones que recibimos, en unas semanas estaremos enviando a la comisión de observadores a Ciudad Macross.

- No lo he olvidado, señor Coperland. – Lisa asintió. – Y estaremos esperado a esa comisión y atendiéndola de la mejor manera que podamos. Creemos que una vez que ellos observen como son las cosas aquí, se convencerán de la misión y los valores de la UN SPACY y de la imperiosa necesidad de mantener a nuestras propias fuerzas aéreas.

- La persona que estará al frente de la comisión es alguien difícil de convencer y aún más difícil de complacer, almirante Hayes. – El señor Coperland puso una carpeta en manos de Lisa. – Es la licenciada Hannah A. Fiorenzi. Se ha venido desempeñando como asesora política de la oficina que dirijo durante casi dos años. Es una mujer de principios y valores arraigados. Quizás le parezca incluso algo agresiva pero le aseguro que es una persona íntegra y digna de confianza.

Lisa observaba con interés la fotografía que acompañaba el currículum de la licenciada Fiorenzi. Ella mostraba a una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, quizás un poco más, pero bastante cuidada en su apariencia, de cabellos tan oscuros como sus ojos inescrutables y tez apiñonada. Una típica mujer mediterránea, Lisa pensó. Una mujer cuyo rostro ella podría haber esperado encontrar en la tapa de una revista y no en un currículum político, pero la vida era extraña y llevaba a las personas por caminos insospechados.

- Cuando la licenciada Fiorenzi decida venir a Ciudad Macross la estaremos esperando, señor Coperland.

- Será en pocas semanas. Usted tendrá la oportunidad de conocerla antes en Monumento. Creo que será lo mejor para así evitar un encuentro brusco cuando ella venga a Macross con su comisión. Pero desde ahora le informo, almirante, que el consejo de gobierno me ha instruido para que le pida a usted de manera oficial que cuando la comisión de observadores inicie sus funciones, obtenga de usted todo el apoyo y las facilidades necesarias para llevar a cabo su labor.

- Cuente con ello, señor Coperland. Es de mi interés y del de todos mis colaboradores que la comisión de observadores pueda conocer a fondo nuestro trabajo.

- Me alegro de que nos estemos entendiendo. – El señor Coperland se puso de pie. – Ahora, si me disculpan… el viaje fue largo y me gustaría ir a descansar un poco.

- ¡Adelante, señor! – Lisa y el general Martín se pusieron de pie.

Rusell Coperland les estrechó formalmente las manos a sus dos interlocutores y de inmediato salió de la oficina de la almirante.

- Interesante personaje. – Lisa comentó cuando se vieron solos y volvieron a ocupar sus asientos. - ¿Qué hay que saber de él y de esta licenciada Fiorenzi, general Martín?

El buen viejo se encogió de hombros y se dio su tiempo para terminar de tomar la taza de café que tenía en las manos, dejando que Lisa terminara de satisfacer su curiosidad de examinar el currículum de la jefa de la comisión de observadores que tenía en la mano.

- No mucho, Lisa… son burócratas, siguen la línea que se les marca, hacen su trabajo y van a casa a las 1700 horas. Al menos esa es la impresión que tengo de ellos.

- Pero podría haber sorpresas.

- ¿Alguna vez no las ha habido, almirante? – Martín sonrió. – Pero no te preocupes, las cosas van a salir bien. Ustedes mantengan la guardia en alto y muéstrense accesibles y colaboradores.

- Así lo haremos.

- Bueno, otra cosa, yo vengo a hacerte la entrega formal de este oficio en donde se estipula que el día que presentarás tu informe de actividades correspondiente al año 2013 es el viernes 17 de enero en la sede central de gobierno de Monumento. Va a ser un reporte conjunto de la UNN, la UNA, la UNAF, la UN SPACY e incluso están requiriendo la presencia de la UNSAF.

- No hay problema, ahí estaremos. – Lisa leyó el oficio que el general le había entregado. – Aunque esto es algo que me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar con mi equipo presente, general.

- ¡Adelante, almirante Hayes! – Martín sonrió.

- Kelly… - Lisa habló por su intercomunicador. – Necesito que le pidas al general Hunter y al comodoro Azueta que se reporten en mi oficina de inmediato… y tú también.

- Almirante, - Kelly informó con voz firme y serena. – El general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta están en campo. Iban a inspeccionar y a supervisar algunos detalles de la ceremonia del día de mañana y posteriormente tenían una reunión.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo estarán de vuelta?

Kelly tardó un minuto en responder y Lisa pensó acertadamente que su asistente había utilizado ese tiempo para comunicarse con Rick y Azueta. Finalmente la teniente habló por el intercomunicador:

- Una hora, almirante… a menos que usted opine que es una reunión imperativa. En ese caso el general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta estarían aquí en diez minutos.

- Una hora está bien. – Lisa miró a Martín y él asintió. – Diles que los espero aquí.

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

La comunicación se cerró y el general Martín se puso de pie.

- Una hora… dígame almirante, ¿ya almorzó? Porque yo no lo he hecho y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Desayuné bien en la mañana, pero… si gusta lo acompaño a comer algo al comedor de oficiales, señor.

- Me alegraría el día. – Martín sonrió. – Y el café va por mi cuenta.

- Creo que… creo que esta vez me conformaré con un té o un jugo, general.

- ¡Oh! – Martín levantó una ceja. - ¡Increíble, Lisa Hayes acaba de rechazarme un café! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de la ciudad que las cosas han cambiado tanto?

- ¡Ni se imagina, señor! – Lisa le sonrió.

- Bueno, entonces creo que esta hora será un tiempo necesario para ponernos al tanto de los acontecimientos, ¿no te parece, Lisa?

- Absolutamente, general Martín.

Los dos militares salieron de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, tomando el rumbo hacia el comedor de oficiales de la base en donde podrían conversar un rato… aunque Lisa decidió que no iba a darle la feliz noticia de su embarazo al general Martín… al menos no sino hasta que Rick estuviera presente.

-

* * *

-

El general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta regresaron al piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo algunos minutos antes de la cita que tenían con la almirante Hayes. Los dos salieron del ascensor y entraron al vestíbulo todavía comentando sobre la inspección de campo que habían hecho esa mañana para verificar que todo estuviera listo y en orden para las ceremonias del día siguiente.

La teniente Hickson asomó su cabeza rubia en la puerta de su oficina y le sonrió a los recién llegados aunque ellos ni siquiera se percataran de su presencia. Aunque era un hecho que Kelly era la ama y señora absoluta de ese piso y que nada sucedía en aquel lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- ¿Todo en orden? – La voz de la Jefa de Ayudantía de la almirante Hayes hizo que los dos militares guardaran silencio. - ¿No hace falta ya nada? ¿Algo de lo que debamos encargarnos?

- ¡Relájate, Kelly! – Rick palmeó la espalda de su prima. – Ya todo está listo para mañana, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Ya puedes relajarte un poco.

- ¡Eso quisiera! Pero la almirante Hayes acaba de recibir el comunicado en el que se le informa que debe presentar su reporte anual en Monumento el 17 de este mes. No creo que haya mucho tiempo para relajarnos.

- ¿El 17? – Azueta preguntó interesado. – Y supongo que es de eso de lo que quiere hablarnos.

- Sí, me pidió que les fuera adelantando esa información. Y… bueno, dejó esta nota para ti, Rick.

El piloto tomó el papel que Kelly le entregó y lo leyó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le pasó la nota a Azueta, indicándole con la mirada que podía echarle una ojeada.

- ¿Qué opinas, comodoro?

En aquella nota Lisa le preguntaba a Rick si él consideraba prudente que le participaran al general Martín las noticias de su embarazo. Por el hecho de que habían decidido que el asunto se tratara con discreción, ella prefería consultarlo con él antes de cualquier cosa. Aunque como el general Martín era una figura paternal para ellos, Lisa pensaba que podían darle las buenas nuevas y pedirle discreción.

- Yo no veo que haya ningún problema, Rick. – Azueta sonrió. – Aunque claro, eso es decisión de Lisa y tuya, general.

- En ese caso, se lo diremos. Podemos confiar en el general Martín.

- Él es gente de confianza.- Azueta aceptó. – Por cierto, Kelly…

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Tienes a la mano las insignias que te pedí? Los distintivos del grupo especial.

- ¡Por supuesto, comodoro! – Kelly corrió a su oficina y volvió dos segundos después llevando en las manos una caja de madera. – Aquí las tiene. Las entregaron hace dos días.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick tomó la caja y la abrió para mirar los distintivos que ahí se guardaban. – La Flor de Lis… me gustó que hayamos elegido ese distintivo para el grupo especial. Después de todo ellos se encargarán de la seguridad personal de Lisa… así que la flor de lis es… algo lógico. ¿No les parece?

- A mi me pareció una elección acertada. – Azueta opinó sobriamente.

- ¿Y van a entregárselas ahora? – Kelly quiso saber.

- Aprovechando la presencia del general Martín. – Rick asintió. – Tenemos citados a los Halcones en media hora aquí. Te agradecería que prepararas el Salón Azul.

- ¿Los Halcones? – Kelly quiso saber, mientras tomaba nota en su agenda electrónica.

- Es el nombre de la unidad de escoltas personales de la almirante Hayes, el _Grupo Especial Táctico Invisible Halcones._ – Azueta puntualizó.

- ¡Ah! – Kelly lo apuntó. – Entonces el Salón Azul estará listo en media hora. No hay problema…

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse y una sonriente Lisa, acompañada del general Martín, aparecieron en el vestíbulo. Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del general Hunter, quien de inmediato se acercó a besar a su esposa en la mejilla para después corresponder al saludo militar que el general le estaba dando.

- ¡General Hunter!

- ¡General Martín! Bienvenido a Ciudad Macross, señor.

- General, usted conoce al comodoro Azueta. – Lisa presentó a su jefe de Estado Mayor.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Martín fue a saludar a Azueta de mano. - ¿Cómo está, comodoro? Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

- Todo en orden, general. Sea usted bienvenido.

- Vamos a mi oficina. – Lisa les sugirió. - ¡Adelante por favor!

Mientras el general Martín y el comodoro Azueta entraban, Lisa se rezagó intencionalmente y tomó a Rick por la manga de su uniforme para detenerlo.

- Amor… - Ella susurró. - ¿Leíste la nota que te dejé?

- No hay problema, bonita. – Rick la besó en la punta de la nariz. – La noticia va a alegrar al general Martín. Otra cosa, aprovechando su presencia vamos a oficializar la comisión del grupo especial y entregarles sus distintivos.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- En media hora en el salón Azul. – Rick asintió. – La idea es que ya mañana entren en funciones durante las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza. Lisa, no quiero tomar ningún riesgo, tratándose de ti y—y de nuestro chiquito.

La almirante Hayes sonrió con ternura y se acercó al piloto para besarlo en la mejilla. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos se enfilaron hacia la oficina de Lisa, para reunirse con los dos militares que esperaban por ellos en aquel sitio.

- El VC33 Cygnus ya está listo y será el transporte que llevará a la almirante Hayes a Ciudad Monumento para su informe. – Azueta estaba comentando cuando Lisa y Rick entraron a la oficina.

- Veo que han trabajado rápido. – Martín sonrió. - ¿Volará con escuadrón de escolta?

- ¡Bajo el mando de un servidor! – Rick se apresuró a puntualizar con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que importante! – Lisa se rió, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala de recepciones de su oficina. – Voy a volar escoltada por el general de la UNSAF en persona.

- No podría ser de otra manera, almirante. – Azueta respondió imperturbable. – Además el general Hunter está a cargo del Grupo Aéreo del Transportes del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo.

- ¿No te encanta cuando dice cosas como esas? – Rick susurró al oído de Lisa, ganandose a la vez una sonrisa y un codazo en las costillas. - ¡Hey!

- Les informaba, - El general Martín comenzó a hablar, ignorando por completo aquel episodio juguetón que acababa de atestiguar. – que el informe de actividades deberá ser presentado en Monumento el 17 de este mes. Va a ser un informe conjunto entre las diferentes ramas de servicio de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Van a estar presentes el General Brandtner de la Fuerza Aérea, el contralmirante Salgado de las Fuerzas Navales, el General Brigadier Al Mansur del Ejército, usted almirante Hayes por parte de las Fuerzas Espaciales y usted, general Hunter por parte de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial.

- ¡Vaya que será algo importante! – Rick lanzó un silbidito. - ¿Y se va a presentar el informe ante el pleno del Consejo de las Naciones Unidas?

- Ante el pleno, así es. – El general Martín asintió. – Y va a ser analizado por una comisión del consejo y la CONAMSE. Van a ser unos días de mucha actividad allá en Monumento… y no se los niego, de mucha tensión además. A como están las cosas, el tener a los cinco jefes de las Fuerzas Armadas en un solo lugar va a provocar reacciones.

- ¿Los grupos pacifistas? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Así es, almirante… estamos concientes de los riesgos que esto implica pero tampoco nos vamos a dejar amedrentar por ellos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Azueta respondió enérgicamente y casi entre dientes.

- Pero la seguridad es prioritaria. – Rick opinó. – General Martín, nosotros llevaremos a nuestro propio cuerpo de seguridad.

- No habrá problema, general Hunter. Uno jamás podrá extremar precauciones tratándose de la seguridad.

- General Martín, aprovechando su presencia en ese lugar y prosiguiendo con lo que el general Hunter ha mencionado, queremos que usted sea testigo de honor de la entrega de sus asignaciones y divisas a los miembros del grupo especial que hemos conformado y que tendrá a su cargo la seguridad personal de la almirante Hayes… y lo quiera o no, también del general Hunter. – Azueta informó.

- ¡Vamos! – Rick protestó, pero fue acallado por Lisa, quien le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Será un honor! – El general Martín sonrió. – Y me alegra que estén tomando sus provisiones… a decir verdad los grupos pacifistas están bien organizados y están adquiriendo mucha fuerza… creo que tienen esperanzas de poder lograr legitimar su poder y sus ideales este año en el gobierno.

- ¿Apoyando a Nathan Weidenseld? – Azueta arrugó el entrecejo. - ¡Esos miserables!

- La política es la política, comodoro. – Martín respondió. – Si Weidenseld lanza su candidatura para la cancillería no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Legalmente está facultado para hacerlo, como cualquier otro miembro del consejo.

- Pero todos conocen los antecedentes de ese criminal en sus años de político en la Unión Europea. – Azueta insistió. – No creo que la Lluvia de la Muerte haya sido un borrón y cuenta nueva para los políticos… y usted debe saber que ese Weidenseld era un provocador, un agitador social.

- Y un político carismático que se ha cubierto bien de su pasado. – Martín aceptó. – Créame comodoro, soy el primero en estar de acuerdo con usted… pero las cosas son así y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

El comodoro Azueta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana. Rick lo miró y se sorprendió al notar que incluso había soltado una maldición por lo bajo. Era algo muy poco usual en el siempre prudente Carlos Azueta. El piloto quiso preguntar algo, pero ya Lisa se había adelantado a sus dudas.

- ¿Realmente es tan malo este Weidenseld? – Lisa se notaba algo preocupada. - ¿Qué tanto apoyo tiene? ¿Cuál es su panorama político?

- Yo recuerdo que fue él quien más reticencia mostró hacia la Operación Clarión. – Rick comentó. – ¿Recuerdas que también se opuso a la reestructuración de las Fuerzas de Defensa? Por lo poco que lo conozco, el tipo es abiertamente antimilitarista.

- Y eso le ha ganado la simpatía de los grupos pacifistas que ya lo ven como un redentor, un Mesías… un líder carismático que traerá la paz y la felicidad al mundo. – El general Martín les informó.

- ¡Y eso es peligroso! – Azueta opinó y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. – Weidenseld ya cuenta con el apoyo del Movimiento Pacifista Internacional, de la División Norteamérica de la Organización PAX, del Movimiento Repoblando, de las Juventudes Pacifistas, del grupo Memoria de New Pórtland, del Movimiento Bélfor, el Grupo Caledonia… y no olvidemos a esos fanáticos, violentos y perturbados mentales que se hacen llamar los Ácratas que seguramente serán el brazo armado de ese pseudo _movimiento pacifista_… el gobierno debería de ver esto como una señal de alarma.

- Veo que usted está bien informado al respecto, comodoro. – El general Martín levantó las cejas en genuina sorpresa.

- Lo estoy. – Respondió secamente Azueta. – Tampoco es un secreto que quien seguramente será el jefe de campaña de Weidenseld, ese tal Bellinger, es un criminal de guerra. Él estuvo afiliado a los grupos insurgentes durante las Guerras de Unificación.

- Y eso no es todo, comodoro. – Martín suspiró pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo continuar. – Todos esos grupos que usted ha mencionado se están agrupando, organizando, estructurando… están formando un partido de apoyo para la candidatura de Nathan Weidenseld… el Frente Alternativa Pacifista.

Una expresión de puro odio y rabia ciega apareció en el rostro usualmente sereno del comodoro Azueta. Aquello fue notorio para todos los que estaban con él en esa oficina. Sus ojos azules parecieron lanzar chispas y se puso de pie, yendo hacia la ventana en un claro intento por calmar sus emociones.

- Comodoro… ¿Está bien? – Lisa preguntó, genuinamente preocupada.

- Bien almirante… discúlpenme por favor… general Martín, puede usted proseguir. – Azueta respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

- No hay mucho que decir… por ahora solo podemos dar tiempo al tiempo. Aunque las manifestaciones pacifistas ya se están haciendo sentir.

- Justo esta mañana hubo una frente al cuartel general de las fuerzas armadas en Monumento. – Rick les comentó. – Lo vi en las noticias… estaban protestando en contra del Día de la Remembranza.

- Pero… ¿Qué oportunidades tiene Weidenseld de ganar la cancillería? – Lisa preguntó. – El otro nombre que viene sonando fuerte es Handel Niven y me parece que es una persona sensata y competente para el puesto de canciller… eso sin mencionar que tiene tiene de su parte su propia historia familiar.

- El ser hijo del Primer Ministro asesinado en el año 2005 puede ser un peso muy grande sobre los hombros. – Martín comentó. – Handel es un buen hombre y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lisa. Pienso que sería el mejor para el puesto… por desgracia él no tiene la propaganda, la promoción, el carisma y el delirio ciego de cientos de personas en el mundo como Weidenseld. Pienso que si los consejeros no son cautelosos y prudentes en esta elección de canciller, las determinaciones serán tomadas más con los intestinos que con el cerebro.

- ¿Y sabe cuál será el escenario, general Martín? – Azueta volvió a su lugar. – Después de una campaña sucia y del ardor de sus fanáticos, Weidenseld es elegido canciller por el Consejo de Gobierno después de que se lleve a cabo el referéndum en las principales poblaciones, ciudades estado y regiones autónomas. A su vez los gobernadores regionales y demás autoridades civiles, elegidas por voto directo, van a ser partidarios de Weidenseld. El señor se encargará de colocar a todos sus amigos, asociados y simpatizantes en puestos claves de gobierno, de administración, de impartición de justicia, incluso en el consejo… van a existir demasiadas deudas políticas. Se convoca la Asamblea Constituyente y las leyes que de ella emanen serán cien por ciento a favor de Weidenseld, la cara del movimiento pacifista… él será elegido como Primer Ministro con carácter de vitalicio y todos los logros que hasta ahora hemos tenido se van por el caño… y discúlpenme la expresión pero no puedo expresarlo de otra manera.

- El comodoro Azueta tiene razón. – Rick asintió. – Yo también pienso que deberían de encontrarse algunas trabas legales… algunos candados para evitar que ese tipo Weidenseld lanzara su candidatura.

- Y sin embargo, no creo que haya mucho que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto. – Lisa opinó. – Por desgracia.

- Más que redoblar esfuerzos, preocuparnos por la seguridad interna de las Fuerzas de Defensa y formar un grupo fuerte y compacto. Ahora más que nunca debemos de hacer un llamado a la unidad, señores. – Martín puntualizó.

El intercomunicador se dejó escuchar y Lisa se apresuró a responder.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante… los Halcones están aquí.

- Que pasen al Salón Azul. – Lisa le indicó. – En cinco minutos estaremos con ellos.

- ¡Sí, almirante!

- Bien… - Lisa le sonrió a Rick y él correspondió. – Antes de ir al Salón Azul y cambiando bruscamente el tema… general Martín, hay algo que quisiéramos comunicarle pero… pero antes de hacerlo queremos solicitarle su más completa discreción… por razones obvias.

Lisa se había acercado a Rick y él le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros. El general Martín sonrió comprensivo y asintió con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, almirante Hayes… cuenta con mi discreción más absoluta. Por mis labios nadie se enterará de que usted y el general Hunter están esperando un bebé.

Los ojos de Rick y Lisa se abrieron grandes, como platos. El piloto quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra surgió de su garganta. A su lado, el comodoro Azueta sonrió casi traviesamente y se recargó en su asiento, observando con interés a sus superiores, mientras Martín se reía de buena gana.

- Pero… pero… ¿Quién le—cómo supo…? – Lisa balbuceó.

- Almirante Hayes, lo supe en cuanto la vi. – Martín ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ellos. – Una mujer embarazada tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos… yo fui padre de dos, no lo olvide… yo siempre sabía cuando mi esposa estaba esperando bebé, aún antes de que ella misma lo supiera.

- Eso es verdad. – Azueta asintió. – Suele suceder.

Ya Rick y Lisa se habían puesto de pie para recibir el efusivo abrazo con el que el general Martín los cobijó a ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras reía alegremente. Su risa, alegre y contagiosa, pronto hizo que los dos jóvenes esposos se olvidaran de todo cuanto habían estado conversando previamente. Los dos se echaron a reír y cuando Martín se separó de ellos, ahora le dedicó una sonrisa franca y emotiva a Lisa, mientras le acariciaba paternalmente el cabello.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, hijos… realmente es una bendición que se merecen!

- Gracias general. – Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡Estamos muy felices y emocionados!

- Y deben estarlo… ¿Para cuando nacerá el pequeño heredero de la dinastía Hunter-Hayes?

- A mediado de agosto. – Lisa le informó.

- Va a ser todo un acontecimiento en las Fuerzas de Defensa. – Martín se rió con soltura y gran alegría. - ¿Qué opina, comodoro? El próximo año van a tener que estar cambiando pañales y preparando biberones en esta misma oficina.

- No me asusta, general. – Azueta sonrió. – Yo fui padre de tres… creo que tengo experiencia.

- ¡La partida es suya, me ganó por uno! – Martín siguió riendo. – Y no se preocupen, muchachos. Yo no diré nada a nadie… entiendo que quieran mantener las cosas en secreto por seguridad.

- Al menos hasta que se haga el anuncio oficial. – El comodoro informó.

- Ya cuando las cosas sean demasiado obvias. – Rick sonrió con ternura y besó a Lisa en la sien.

- Su hijo va a ser hermoso. – Martín habló seriamente. – Será un chico afortunado, con los padres que tiene… muchas felicidades y lo digo en serio. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes… Lisa, Rick, ustedes merecen toda la felicidad y todas las bendiciones que la vida pueda darles.

- Gracias, general. – Lisa y Rick murmuraron al unísono.

- Bien, en ese caso… no hagamos esperar más a esos Halcones. – Martín se frotó las manos. - ¡Vamos a entregar esos distintivos!

- ¡Adelante! - Rick se apresuró a marcar el camino. – Al Salón Azul, por favor.

Los cuatro militares salieron de la oficina del almirantazgo y sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigieron al salón de juntas número tres, mejor conocido como el Salón Azul, el lugar en donde se tomaban todas las _decisiones de piso 21_ de la UN Spacy.

-

* * *

-

Dentro del Salón Azul, un grupo de jóvenes oficiales esperaban sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. Aquel salón podía albergar cómodamente a una docena de personas, quizás hasta 20 si se lograban acomodar un poco más apretados. Era un salón espacioso, con enormes ventanales que daban vistas espectaculares de la Base Militar Macross y las montañas al fondo y, sobre todo, era el salón especial del almirantazgo. Todos sabían que ese sitio era sin duda una de las cavidades principales del corazón del piso 21.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los jóvenes automáticamente se pusieron de pie y uno de ellos proclamó voz en cuello "_almirante en cubierta_", anuncio que fue seguido por un impecable saludo militar que los jóvenes hicieron al unísono.

- ¡Descansen por favor, caballeros! – Lisa les pidió. – Y tomen asiento.

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse alrededor de la mesa de juntas. Como correspondía, la almirante Hayes tomó su lugar a la cabecera de la misma con el general Hunter a su diestra y el general Martín a su siniestra. El comodoro Azueta, en cambio, fue a ocupar el otro extremo de la mesa mientras que los cinco oficiales quedaron instalados en las sillas restantes.

- Señores, - Azueta fue al grano. – Ustedes conocen a la almirante Hayes, al general Hunter y me permito presentarles al general Daniel Martín, quien funge como Secretario Consejero del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas para Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad. En otras palabras el general Martín es prácticamente el Ministro de Defensa del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas.

- ¡Muchas gracias por su amable presentación, comodoro! – Martín agradeció.

- General. – Azueta respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, para luego proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo. – Les hemos solicitado su presencia aquí este día porque ustedes han sido seleccionados, entre un ya de por sí selecto grupo de oficiales de élite, para conformar el _Grupo Especial Táctico Invisible Halcones_, encargado de la seguridad personal de la almirante Hayes. El proceso de selección no fue fácil, pero solo podíamos elegir a los mejores y ustedes lo son. Tenemos toda nuestra confianza puesta en ustedes y sabemos que harán lo que sea necesario para cumplir la misión que el día de hoy se les asignará con lealtad, con integridad y con profesionalismo.

El comodoro Azueta miró a los oficiales que conformarían el Grupo Halcones. Eran jóvenes, entusiastas, idealistas, pero sobre todo eran soldados bien entrenados y preparados para asumir una misión de esa importancia. Ninguno de ellos se notaba nervioso de estar ahí. No había miedo ni duda en sus ojos, sino un profundo orgullo y un fuego que nacía del entusiasmo que sentían en esos momentos al haber sido seleccionados para una comisión tan trascendental.

Azueta miró a Rick y el joven general asintió, indicándole que él quería decir algunas palabras. El comodoro tomó asiento y fue Rick quien se puso de pie, atrayendo sobre él todas las miradas.

- La suya es una comisión especial, señores. La responsabilidad que ustedes tendrán sobre sus hombros es pesada pero ustedes saben como está la situación en estos momentos y la seguridad e integridad física de la almirante Hayes y en general de todos los oficiales que conforman—conformamos, - Corrigió el piloto. – la cúpula de la UN Spacy y la UNSAF es prioritaria. Y voy a hablar a título personal… ustedes saben que la almirante Hayes es mi esposa y su seguridad, para mí, está por sobre cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Yo, el general Hunter, confío en este grupo de élite que tengo frente a mí la seguridad de la almirante Hayes… pero yo, Rick Hunter, pongo la seguridad de mi esposa… de mi familia, en sus manos. Espero que ustedes sepan estar a la altura de las circunstancias y que siempre demuestren valor y fidelidad ante este cargo tan importante que les será conferido el día de hoy.

- Señor, - El que era el oficial de más alto rango en el grupo se puso de pie y saludó protocolariamente. – Teniente Comandante Michael Hawkins, comandante del Grupo Halcones. Con todo respeto, solicito permiso para hablar.

- ¡Adelante, comandante!

- Almirante Hayes… - El comandante se dirigió a quien era la oficial de más alto rango en aquel grupo. – Para nosotros ha sido un honor el haber sido seleccionados para conformar este grupo. En nombre mío y de mis compañeros quiero hacerle patente nuestra lealtad y nuestro compromiso, con usted y con todos los oficiales que conforman su Estado Mayor y la cúpula de la Spacy y la UNSAF, como el general Hunter puntualizó. Pueden confiar ciegamente en nosotros. Somos oficiales dignos de confianza, ustedes ya tuvieron la oportunidad de revisar nuestros currículums, de tomar una decisión. No vamos a traicionar esa confianza que han depositado en nosotros.

- Muchas gracias, comandante Hawkins.

- Una cosa más. – Hawkins se dirigió al comodoro Azueta, entregándole una hoja de papel. – Usted nos pidió que eligiéramos un lema para el grupo, señor… este es nuestro lema.

- "_Nil satis nisi optimum_". – Azueta leyó en voz alta. – . Nada es suficiente, excepto lo óptimo.

- Y con ello estamos proclamando nuestra fidelidad absoluta al deber que tenemos a partir del día de hoy. Protegeremos a la almirante Hayes y a quienes tengamos que proteger con nuestras vidas de ser necesario.

El comodoro miró a la almirante Hayes y ella sonrió y asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y con ella todos los presentes.

- Yo les agradezco su entrega, su sentido del deber y su responsabilidad y quiero pedirle a mis colaboradores aquí presentes que les entreguen en estos momentos sus distintivos como miembros de este grupo especial. General Martí, General Hunter, Comodoro Azueta.

Ellos se movieron en sus lugares, mientras que los jóvenes oficiales se formaban en una sola fila. Azueta puso sobre la mesa la caja de madera que contenía los distintivos.

- Señores, - El comodoro les habló con voz firme y serena. – Ustedes han aceptado voluntariamente unirse a este grupo y aceptar por voluntad propia y sin ningún tipo de presión la comisión que están a punto de recibir. Durante años ustedes han sido entrenados tanto física como moralmente, con una formación doctrinaria basada en un sistema de creencias y valores militares que bajo ninguna circunstancia han de quebrantar… aceptar esta comisión impone hasta el sacrificio de la vida si es menester. Si alguno quiere retirarse éste es el momento.

Los jóvenes Halcones siguieron en posición de firmes, impasibles y con la vista al frente. El comodoro asintió y miró al Rick, quien de inmediato dio un paso al frente y se llevó la mano a la sien. Todos los oficiales hicieron un saludo militar respondiendo al que el general Hunter estaba haciendo.

- Oficiales, ¿Juran solemnemente desempeñar con nobleza, lealtad y eficacia el cargo de escoltas personales del Almirantazgo y Estado Mayor dentro del Grupo Especial Táctico Invisible Halcones a partir de ese momento y hasta que su comisión llegue a su fin?

- ¡Lo juramos!

- Y al así hacerlo, reconocen al teniente comandante Michael Hawkins como el jefe del Grupo Halcones, obedeciéndole y respetándole en todo lo que mandare concerniente al servicio. – Rick prosiguió con la fórmula de reconocimiento del mando.

Enseguida, y al momento que terminó el saludo, la almirante Hayes dio un paso al frente acompañada del General Martín. El comodoro Azueta abrió la caja de madera para presentarle a la almirante los distintivos del Grupo Halcones: un botón dorado que representaba una flor de lis rodeada por cinco estrellas.

Uno a uno, la almirante fue colocando esos distintivos en la solapa del uniforme de cada uno de los ocho oficiales que tenía frente a ella, auxiliada por el General Martín. Después de que sus distintivos habían sido recibidos, la almirante Hayes en un gesto de simpatía y agradecimiento, fue a estrechar la mano de cada uno de los Halcones.

- Esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes, señores. – Azueta habló. – No nos defrauden, porque al traicionar el juramento que han hecho el día de hoy, se están traicionando a ustedes mismos. El honor de un soldado es su nobleza y fidelidad.

- No los defraudaremos, comodoro Azueta. – Respondió firmemente el comandante Hawkins a nombre del grupo.

- Pueden tomar asiento. – Lisa les indicó.

Cuando lo hicieron, fue el comodoro quien, como encargado de la conformación de ese grupo especial, comenzó a hacer una síntesis de las responsabilidades y obligaciones, así como de la operatividad de aquel escuadrón de élite.

- Cuando recibí la comisión de la jefatura del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo acepté la responsabilidad de que, auxiliado por mi equipo de colaboradores, garantizaríamos la seguridad de la almirante Hayes y su familia, de los representantes del gobierno y funcionarios que visitaran Ciudad Macross y de otras personalidades importantes. También hicimos nuestra la encomienda de proporcionar el apoyo logístico inherente a las actividades propias del almirantazgo y garantizar la seguridad de nuestras instalaciones militares. Esa es nuestra misión. Durante estos primeros meses de funciones hemos estado operando eficazmente bajo los principios de lealtad, discreción, honestidad y profesionalismo. La tarea no ha sido fácil, pero todos estamos concientes de la responsabilidad que tenemos en nuestras manos y de la importancia de nuestra misión.

El comodoro Azueta hizo una pausa para abrir una carpeta que tenía frente a él, para poder tomar algunos datos importantes de los documentos que esta contenía.

- Con profundo orgullo y gran satisfacción les informo, almirante Hayes, general Hunter y general Martín, que después de cuatro meses de operación, el Estado Mayor que comando cuenta con un total de 701 efectivos, distribuidos entre jefes, capitanes, oficiales, tropa y policía militar. Contamos con varias unidades operativas y administrativas, un grupo aéreo de transportes, tres batallones de infantería, dos batallones de policía militar, un batallón de transportes, una compañía de ingenieros, una compañía de intendencia, una compañía de sanidad, una sección de transmisiones, una batería de honores y una banda militar de música. Todo ello para cumplir con nuestra misión de auxiliar a la almirante en la obtención de información general que le permita planificar sus actividades personales propias de su cargo y las prevenciones para su seguridad y la participación en la ejecución de las actividades procedentes y servicios conexos, verificando su cumplimiento.

- ¿En solo cuatro meses, 701 efectivos? – El general Martín sonrió. – Es usted bastante eficiente, comodoro Azueta.

El aludido solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió hablando:

- Pero hacía falta un grupo muy importante y especial dentro del organigrama. El general Hunter y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que era prioritario organizarlo a la brevedad posible. Revisamos expedientes, se hicieron exámenes físicos, médicos, psicológicos… y este grupo de élite, los Halcones, son el resultado. Ellos son el grupo de escoltas personales de la almirante Hayes… un grupo cuyos integrantes han sido seleccionados por su lealtad, su disciplina, su tenacidad, su entrega, su resistencia a la fatiga, su capacidad de reacción segura y precisa ante situaciones de riesgo. Ellos son capaces de responder a una situación de ese tipo en tiempo, espacio y forma con los recursos disponibles y con un alto grado de especialización, seguridad y logística.

- Señores, - El general Hunter tomó la palabra. – Mañana entrarán en funciones durante las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza. Como ya se les ha instruido, ustedes deberán vestir de civil en cumplimiento de sus funciones… son un comando invisible. Nunca deberán ser vistos, siempre deberán estar presentes.

- Y así se hará. – Respondió el comandante Hawkins.

- Y si la almirante Hayes no tiene nada más que agregar… - Rick le lanzó una mirada a su esposa… una mirada que no por ser oficial dejaba de ser cariñosa.

- Nada que agregar. – Lisa sonrió.

- En ese caso señores, pueden retirarse. Su comisión comienza a partir del día de mañana.

Los Halcones se pusieron de pie, saludaron marcialmente y enseguida se retiraron del Salón Azul, dejando tras de sí a los demás participantes de esa pequeña e informal ceremonia protocolaria.

- Gracias. – Fue lo primero que Lisa dijo. – Comodoro Azueta, Rick… sé que ustedes se esforzaron mucho por conformar este grupo de élite y les agradezco su interés y su preocupación.

- Van a hacer un buen papel. – Azueta comentó. – Son muchachos altamente preparados y comprometidos con su deber. General Martín, le agradezco su presencia en este acto.

- ¡Fue un honor, comodoro!

- ¿A qué hora podemos ir a comer? – Rick le preguntó a Lisa, mientras Martín y Azueta seguían hablando.

- Tengo una reunión con el alcalde Luan, amor. – Lisa le respondió. – Para los últimos toques de la logística de las ceremonias de mañana.

- ¿Quieres que esté presente?

- No te preocupes, Kelly va a acompañarme. – Lisa le acarició la mejilla. – Además tú tienes todavía mucho que supervisar y mucho que dejar listo para mañana.

- Prácticamente todo está preparado. – Rick asintió. – Aunque Azueta y yo queremos ir a hacer una última inspección a los escenarios de las ceremonias… por protocolo y seguridad.

- Entonces háganlo. No quiero que te aburras en una tediosa reunión. Además si nos dividimos tendremos todo listo más pronto y podremos ir a casa temprano.

- ¡Eso me agrada! – Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó. - ¿Entonces me esperas para comer juntos? En cuanto termine tu reunión me avisas y paso a buscarte.

- ¡Excelente!

La teniente Hickson apareció en el Salón Azul, agenda electrónica en mano y se detuvo apenas traspuso la puerta. Lisa la miró y le sonrió comprensiva.

- ¿Reunión con el alcalde?

- La está esperando en su oficina, almirante.

- Bien… - Lisa se dirigió a Martín. – General, ¿por qué no va a descansar un rato?

- ¿Sabe algo, almirante? Creo que seguiré su consejo.

- Kelly… ¿me acompañas a la reunión?

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Antes de salir del salón de juntas, Lisa se acercó a Rick y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, lo que provocó que todos los demás sonrieran con ternura.

- Te veo en un rato, chiquito. – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo!

La almirante Hayes salió acompañada del general Martín y la teniente Hickson. Rick se quedó donde estaba, su mirada fija en su esposa y una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras que sus ojos parecían destilar miel y ternura. Sin poder evitarlo suspiró profundamente, lo cual provocó que el comodoro Azueta sonriera y le palmeara la espalda a su colega y amigo.

- ¿Rick…?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Azueta… yo— ¿Vamos a ir a terminar con la inspección?

- Esa sería la idea, general. – Azueta sacó su celular y se comunicó con su asistente. – Mary, por favor, que preparen el vehículo Hummer que el general Hunter y yo estábamos utilizando esta mañana… vamos a volver a salir… así es, vamos camino al estacionamiento. ¡Muchas gracias, sargento Sainz!

- Bien… en ese caso…

Los dos militares salieron del salón azul y se dirigieron al elevador. El día sería bastante largo y aún había mucho por hacer, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo ni de descansar.

-

* * *

-

Mientras conducía por el Boulevard del Lago, camino al Jardín de los Héroes para una última inspección de rutina, el general Hunter le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al comodoro Azueta que, sentado en el asiento del pasajero, estaba completamente perdido en sus cavilaciones y apenas y había articulado alguna palabra desde que habían salido de la base.

- ¿Qué sucede, Azueta? – Rick preguntó con genuino interés. – No se te ve del todo bien el día de hoy, comodoro. ¿Estás bien?

- Bien, bien… - Respondió el aludido desganadamente. – Algo cansado, eso es todo.

- Me extraña escucharte decir eso. Siempre eres tan activo… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Quizás has estado trabajando demasiado.

- Estoy bien, Rick.

- Azueta… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta a título personal?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es… es sobre lo que ocurrió recientemente, durante esa conversación con el general Martín, en la oficina de Lisa… ¿Qué te sucedió, comodoro? Me dio la impresión de que—de que habías perdido el control… no lo sé.

- Me disculpo por mi actitud, general. – Azueta contestó con su parsimonia habitual.

Rick siguió conduciendo en silencio por un par de minutos antes de lanzarle la siguiente pregunta, que esta vez fue más directa y al grano.

- ¿Es por lo de los pacifistas… y lo que ocurrió con tu hija?

El comodoro se tensó visiblemente y el piloto pudo incluso notar como los músculos de su mandíbula se contraían y sus manos se cerraban en puños. Azueta se dio tiempo para respirar profundamente antes de responder frugalmente con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza. Rick decidió que lo más prudente era no hacer mayores comentarios al respecto, pero esta vez fue Azueta quien siguió con la conversación.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase… hay cosas que simplemente no dejan de doler, Rick.

- Lo comprendo, comodoro. Y lamento haber traído el tema a colación.

- No te preocupes, Rick. Las cosas ocurrieron así… creo que no hay mucho que uno pueda hacer al respecto.

El general Hunter asintió con la cabeza y se hizo un nuevo silencio. Él sabía muy bien que la única hija de Azueta había huido de casa y se había unido a una comuna de pacifistas. Sabía que hacia el final de la guerra, la relación del comodoro con su hija se había vuelto demasiado tensa, llegando incluso a ser distante.

Y sabía perfectamente bien que Azueta siempre había lamentado el hecho de que su hija hubiera muerto sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ella… ni siquiera había podido verla por última vez. Su cuerpo jamás había sido recuperado y el comodoro no tenía siquiera una tumba en la cual llorar por su hija.

Rick Hunter no podía juzgar a Carlos Azueta por ese odio ciego que el siempre ecuánime comodoro de la UN Spacy sentía hacia los Pacifistas. El general Hunter no podía culparlo, él sabía que si algo parecido le hubiera sucedido a él, con Lisa, él se hubiera vuelto loco de ira, de rabia y de impotencia.

El amor que un padre siente por un hijo era algo que Rick estaba comenzando apenas a experimentar. Y si él amaba a su hijo todavía no nacido de la manera como lo hacía, sin haberlo conocido siquiera, sin haberlo sostenido en sus brazos, sin haberlo mirado jamás, solo podía imaginar el dolor que Azueta sentía, la rabia, la desesperación y el odio que el comodoro albergaba en contra de cualquier cosa que remotamente oliera a Pacifistas… esos revoltosos que le habían arrancado a su hija y la habían llevado a morir lejos del hogar.

El vehículo utilitario se detuvo en el Jardín de los Héroes, en la rivera del lago y los dos militares bajaron de él. Varios miembros del staff de la Jefatura de Eventos Especiales dependiente de Recursos Materiales de la UN Spacy se cuadraron formalmente para recibir a sus superiores. Rick y Azueta les devolvieron el saludo y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, en donde al día siguiente justo a las 1500 horas, se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia principal del Día de la Remembranza.

Mientras Rick observaba los trabajos de mantenimiento que se estaban llevando a cabo en el monumento que marcaba el corazón mismo de la plaza y las astas banderas que se estaban instalando detrás, después de haber sido limpiadas y arregladas para la ocasión, el comodoro Azueta volvió a hablar:

- No quiero que pienses que estoy obsesionado con eso, Rick… con el asunto de los pacifistas. Es solo que hay días, como hoy…

- ¡No tienes que explicarme nada, Azueta! Yo entiendo.

- Tengo que disculparme con la almirante Hayes y con el general Martín. Mi actitud no fue la que se esperaría de un oficial de mi rango bajo estas circunstancias.

- Antes de ser un comodoro eres un hombre, Carlos Azueta. Todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos y no creo que haya nada de lo que debas disculparte. Te aseguro que todos nosotros entendemos… todos perdimos seres queridos durante la guerra.

El comodoro asintió levemente y agradeció con una media sonrisa fugaz. Mientras unos oficiales se acercaban para hablar con Rick, Azueta decidió recorrer el perímetro del parque para revisar los puestos de seguridad que se habían instalado. A como estaban las cosas no podían darse el lujo de reservar los recursos cuando se trataba de la seguridad. Había recibido reportes de inteligencia que hablaban de manifestaciones pacifistas en varios lugares… Ciudad Macross podía ser la excepción, pero él no se confiaba.

- _Pacifistas_. - Azueta pensó. - _Siempre esos mil veces malditos Pacifistas_.

Sus ojos claros se clavaron en el paisaje que se presentaba ante él: las ruinas del SDF-1 levantándose orgullosas e imponentes sobre la ciudad; el lago tranquilo, el parque lleno de personal militar que trabajaba incesantemente para hacer de las ceremonias del día siguiente algo digno de sus compañeros caídos. El clima estaba frío y Azueta no podía saber si ese estremecimiento que de pronto sintió en su cuerpo era provocado por el clima, o por los recuerdos de su hija. El sonido de unos VFs surcando el cielo de Ciudad Macross lo sacó de sus cavilaciones justo en el momento en que el general Hunter se acercaba a él.

- Parece que todo está en orden por acá. Los chicos se han hecho cargo de todo. – Rick le informó.

- En ese caso, lo único que nos falta supervisar es la exposición que se abrirá mañana en el Museo Donald Hayes. – Azueta puntualizó.

- No creo que haya ningún problema con esa exposición. – Rick sonrió, mientras ambos iban de regreso al Hummer. – Los restauradores y museógrafos del Museo siempre son muy profesionales y puntuales en su trabajo. Pero nunca está de más ir a echar un vistazo.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, general. – Azueta sonrió.

Los dos abordaron el vehículo militar y este se puso en marcha, tomando la Avenida Orión, que iba directamente desde el boulevard del Lago hasta el centro de Ciudad Macross, donde el museo estaba localizado. Los dos iban enfrascados en una conversación sobre las ceremonias del día siguiente cuando el teléfono celular de Rick se dejó escuchar con un tono particular que de inmediato puso una sonrisa en los labios del general Hunter.

- Permítame un segundo, comodoro. – Rick sacó su teléfono.

- ¡Adelante! – Azueta respondió sin poder ocultar una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡Hola almirante Hayes! – Rick respondió alegremente a su celular. - ¿En qué puedo servirla, oh poderosa jefa?

El piloto comenzó a reírse al escuchar la respuesta con la que su esposa estaba contraatacando desde el otro lado de la línea. Respuesta que el comodoro solo podía imaginar. Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró a Azueta de soslayo.

- Me da gusto que la reunión haya ido bien y no haya sido tan larga, amor… mira, ahora voy camino al museo con el comodoro Azueta. No creo que tardemos mucho. Si quieres podemos vernos para comer en… ¿Una hora? – Rick le lanzó una mirada interrogativa al comodoro.

- ¡No hay problema, general! – Azueta respondió. – Tú déjame en el museo y yo me encargo. Tú ve con la almirante Hayes, tu presencia es más importante allá con ella que acá conmigo.

Una sonrisa agradecida apareció en los labios de Rick y decidió que ese no era el momento de ponerse a discutir con el Jefe de Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo.

- Bien, cambio de planes preciosa… espérame en veinte minutos… ¡No te preocupes, no hay problema!... En serio, bonita… bien, ahí te veo… yo le digo… gracias. ¡Te amo!

Rick cerró su celular y lo metió en su bolsillo.

- La almirante te lo agradece, comodoro.

- No hay de qué.

- ¿Pero estás seguro que no te molesta que me retire…?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, general! Yo puedo encargarme de todo. Además es lo último que falta. Y la almirante Hayes necesita comer a sus horas, ahora que está comiendo por dos y todo.

- ¡Aw, sí…! – Rick sonrió enternecido. – Gracias, comodoro… lo digo en serio.

Carlos Azueta hizo un ademán con su mano y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. El piloto pensó que lo que su prima decía con respecto a Azueta era cierto: se le veía mucho más joven cuando se permitía sonreír de esa manera.

- Si quieres te dejo el Hummer. – Rick ofreció, mientras detenía el vehículo frente al edificio que albergaba al Museo Donald Hayes. – Yo puedo volver a la base en un taxi o algo.

- ¡No te preocupes! – Azueta salió del vehículo utilitario y se recargó en la ventana abierta. – Yo puedo volver caminando a la base. La verdad es que no me caería nada mal un poco de ejercicio antes de la comida.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo enviarte un vehículo apenas llegue a la base, yo…

- ¡Está bien, Rick! Tú solo ve con Lisa y olvídate de todo lo demás.

- Gracias, Azueta. – Rick respondió con sincero agradecimiento. - ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

El comodoro dio un paso atrás y movió su mano como si fuera un oficial de tránsito que le estuviera dando el paso libre a aquel vehículo. Rick sonrió y de inmediato se puso en marcha. Azueta observó al Hummer hasta que este dio vuelta en la esquina y solo entonces se alejó del sendero, entrando a los terrenos arbolados del Museo Donald Hayes y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta de entrada de aquel recinto que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en todo un santuario para los militares.

-

* * *

-

Era media tarde en Ciudad Macross y la actividad en la Base Militar era frenética. Todo mundo iba de un lado a otro preparándolo todo para las ceremonias del día siguiente. Faltaban quizás un par de horas para que el personal del turno de día comenzara a retirarse y entrara la guardia nocturna, pero ya las primeras sombras de la noche comenzaban a cubrir el lugar y a la vez las primeras luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse tímidamente por doquier.

En el piso 21 del edificio del Almirantazgo reinaba el silencio más profundo. Era como si nadie estuviera por ahí. La única evidencia de presencia humana en aquel local era la luz que iluminaba el pasillo oscuro y que salía de la Oficina de Ayudantía, es decir, la oficina de Kelly Hickson.

La joven teniente se encontraba sentada en su escritorio que a esas horas de la tarde lucía inmaculadamente limpio y ordenado, salvo por la omnipresente agenda electrónica y el teléfono celular que descansaban sobre la pulida superficie del susodicho escritorio.

Y detrás de él Kelly se encontraba absorta en la lectura de una hoja de papel que sostenía en las manos, mientras sus ojos se movían entre las palabras escritas en ella. Aunque más precisamente se tendría que decir que sus ojos simplemente pasaban por sobre las líneas, como si estuviera acariciando aquellos trazos con la mirada, pues las palabras en sí ya las tenía memorizadas. Había leído esa carta al menos una docena de veces en las últimas horas.

Era una carta que Nicolás Azueta había deslizado en el bolsillo de su abrigo antes de partir… una carta que ella no había encontrado sino hasta que había llegado a casa el día anterior, después de pasar horas trabajando con el comodoro en una base desierta.

Los ojos de la teniente Hickson brillaban con la luz directa que tenía sobre su escritorio… pero era difícil definir si aquel brillo era causado por esa luz, por la emoción que ella sentía al leer aquella carta o por las lágrimas rebeldes que le nublaban la vista.

Dobló la carta por mitad y la puso de vuelta en su sobre, mientras suspiraba profundamente y se daba tiempo para limpiarse los ojos cansados con el dorso de su mano.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte, Nick. – Kelly murmuró. - ¡Demonios! Te he extrañado desde que te montaste en ese avión, Azueta.

La teniente Hickson se puso de pie y fue a enfundarse en su abrigo a la vez que ponía el resto de sus cosas en su vieja mochila militar. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, como si con eso pudiera sacudirse el cansancio de la jornada y miró el reloj. Hacía al menos media hora que la almirante Hayes se había retirado a casa y ya no había nada pendiente por ese día.

- Voy a sacar a pasear a Enkei. – Pensó. – Y de paso voy a ir a comprar algo para cenar… comida china… ¡Nah! Hoy quiero una pizza. Una de las grandes con mucho queso y una Petite Cola tamaño familiar. Creo que esta será una noche de cine… ¡A tu salud, Nick Azueta!

Antes de salir de la oficina, Kelly fue de regreso a su intercomunicador y oprimió un botón. La voz de la sargento Sainz, asistente del comodoro Azueta, respondió la llamada de inmediato.

- ¡Adelante, teniente Hickson!

- Mary, me retiro por hoy… ¿No hay ya nada pendiente?

- No te preocupes, Kelly. Todo en orden. Yo también ya estoy por retirarme, mi hijo va a pasar a recogerme en unos minutos. ¿No necesitas que te llevemos a casa?

- Gracias Mary, creo que necesito caminar un poco. ¿Y el comodoro Azueta?

- Hace rato que se encerró en su oficina, pero me dijo que ya podía retirarme. No creo que vaya a salir de ahí en un buen rato.

- No lo dudo. Bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana Mary… ¡Descansa!

- Hasta mañana, Kelly.

La comunicación terminó y Kelly apagó las luces de su oficina. Cinco minutos más tarde la teniente Hickson salió del Edificio del Almirantazgo. El frío de la noche le golpeó el rostro como si fueran cientos de navajas y ella instintivamente enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- ¡Hey, Kelly! – Una voz conocida la detuvo a medio camino entre el edificio y la salida de la base. - ¡Espera un minuto!

- ¡Hola Jake! – Kelly saludó a su amigo, que obviamente iba llegando para reportarse a alguna guardia nocturna. - ¿Vas a trabajar de noche?

- Tengo doble turno… mañana voy a participar en las ceremonias. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

- Por hoy, sí.

- Bien… - Jake pareció dudar un momento, pero después miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo antes de tener que reportarse, así que más valía que no anduviera con rodeos. – Kelly… sobre lo que sucedió con David la otra noche—

- Todo está bien, Jake. No te preocupes por nada. – Ella sonrió.

- David esperaba que—bueno, yo… yo entiendo que tú… ¡Maldita sea, esto simplemente no me sale bien!

- Yo lo sé, Jake. – Kelly asintió comprensiva. – Esperaba que fuera al aeropuerto… yo—bueno… te seré sincera, no lo creí conveniente.

- ¡Y yo estoy contigo, Kelly! – Jake declaró con firmeza. – Mira, solo quería decirte que hablé con David. No me parece correcta la manera como se está comportando contigo y creo que tú no te lo mereces… Kelly, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. Independientemente de lo que suceda tú y yo somos amigos y tú sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

- Gracias Jake. – Los ojos de Kelly se humedecieron levemente. – Significa mucho para mí… lo digo en serio.

- Sí, bueno… - El piloto se rascó la cabeza. – Eso era todo… no te sientas mal por lo que ocurrió.

- Jake… - Kelly detuvo a su amigo. – Yo… hablé con David.

- ¿Cuándo? – El joven Stonewell miró a Kelly con curiosidad.

- Ya estaba en el avión… fue una conversación rápida pero no quería que se fuera sin que yo me despidiera de él… admito que las cosas no han ido de lo mejor entre nosotros últimamente pero de todas maneras David es un amigo al que quiero mucho y al que aprecio… nos despedimos en buenos términos.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que iba a volver pronto… o que en todo caso nos veríamos en un par de semanas en Monumento… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar.

- Entiendo… espero que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes, Kelly.

- Gracias Jake. – Ella sonrió. – Ya nos preocuparemos por todo eso cuando llegue el momento, ¿No crees?

- Absolutamente. – El piloto sonrió. – Bien… me tengo que ir. Me dio gusto verte, Kelly. ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Suerte con todo, piloto!

El aludido saludó a la teniente con un despreocupado saludo militar, de esos tan típicos de los pilotos, antes de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa al campo aéreo de la base. Kelly lo observó por unos segundos y después volvió a enfundar sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la base y de ahí emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa.

-

* * *

-

La cena en casa de los Hunter-Hayes había sido ligera. Tanto Rick como Lisa estaban agotados y lo único que deseaban, a pesar de ser todavía relativamente temprano, era irse a la cama y descansar.

Sin embargo había una manía que Lisa no lograba superar… ese horroroso vicio que ella tenía, al menos en la opinión de Rick, de ver el noticiero nocturno. Siempre decía que solamente vería los titulares, pero generalmente aquello era una vil y asquerosa mentira, pues terminaba viéndolo todo… excepto la sección deportiva que sinceramente no podía interesarle menos.

Rick había aprendido que había cosas contra las que no podía luchar y por lo pronto había aceptado estoico y resignado que aquel noticiero nocturno le robara la atención de su almirante por unos buenos 45 minutos cada noche. Había veces en los que él, a fuerza de besos, caricias y cariñitos, lograba apartar a Lisa de la televisión… pero había otras veces en los que todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Aunque algo bueno había salido de todo aquello. Mientras Lisa veía las noticias, el pilotito acostumbraba a irse a acurrucar a su lado o en el mejor de los casos, acostarse en el sofá y recargar su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello o le hacía cosquillitas en la espalda. Al menos, pensaba Rick, habían encontrado el justo medio a aquella situación noticiosa.

- ¡Increíble! – Lisa protestó, apagando la televisión con el control remoto y haciendo que Rick, quien descansaba en su regazo, abriera un ojo. - ¿Es que esos pacifistas jamás se cansarán de protestar por cualquier tontería?

- Mucho me temo que esa es su misión en la vida, amor. ¿Ahora ves porqué digo que hasta _Noches Para Llorar_ es mejor que ver esos noticieros? – Rick respondió, tratando inútilmente de suprimir un bostezo.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad. Jamás entendería como es que aquel pilotito tan dulce y tierno podía convertirse en un león de enormes fauces cuando bostezaba de aquella manera. La almirante sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en los asuntos que la estaban poniendo de malas.

- ¿Escuchaste que están protestando por el incidente que ocurrió en Bélfor hace un año? – Lisa le informó. – Ya hay reportes de que piensan boicotear las ceremonias del _Día de la Remembranza_ en varias ciudades, incluyendo Monumento. Van a hacer una protesta frente a la sede del Gobierno, inconformándose ante el hecho de que el Día de la Remembranza haya sido declarado un feriado oficial.

- ¡Están locos! – Rick refunfuñó. – Pueden hacer todas las protestas que quieran, pero la gente seguirá recordando y honrando a sus héroes. ¡Y que ni se atrevan a poner un pie en Ciudad Macross! Acá tenemos VF1's y VF4's y muy poca simpatía por esos revoltosos.

- Yo no entiendo a esa gente. – Lisa suspiró. – Nuestros soldados también lucharon por ellos… y hace un año en Bélfor, si hubo esos disturbios que terminaron con algunos pacifistas en la cárcel fue porque ellos de _pacifistas_ mostraron muy poco.

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Pero van a politizar el asunto, Lisa. Tú sabes como son. No van a perder la oportunidad de obtener algo de propaganda gratuita en las noticias. Además esas gentes son así, son los primeros en lanzar la pedrada y cuando uno intenta defenderse se ponen a gritar _¡Represión, represión!_

- Tienes razón… aparentemente en sus conceptos los militares debemos aceptar cualquier golpe, cualquier amenaza, cualquier maltrato pues cualquier intento de defendernos es un acto de abuso de poder y autoridad.

- Entiendo el porqué Azueta los odia tanto.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con el comodoro, ahora que lo mencionas? – Lisa le sonrió a Rick, mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello, logrando que el piloto se adormeciera en su regazo.

- Volvió a la oficina muy tarde. – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Estuvo en el museo, supervisando lo de la exposición, pero al parecer se topó con la arquitecta Galland y terminaron comiendo juntos.

- Me da gusto por él comodoro. Necesita entretenerse un poco y dejar de torturarse con sus propios pensamientos… espero que la haya pasado bien.

- Creo que la pasó bastante bien. Ya sabes como le apasionan al comodoro esas cosas de historia militar, las antigüedades y todo eso. Pero ya sabes como es él, cuando le pregunté como había estado se limitó a darme un reporte sintético de la exposición del museo, nada más.

- Así es él… pero si esa visita al museo logró distraerlo un poco, eso realmente me alegra, amor. Creo que todos necesitamos relajarnos un poco antes de las ceremonias de mañana.

- Eso es cierto. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes… para las ceremonias, amor? – Rick preguntó cautelosamente, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse al lado de su esposa.

- Bien… - Lisa se apresuró a recargarse en el pecho de Rick. – Un poco nerviosa, no lo niego… ya sabes que esas cosas siempre me ponen muy sentimental. No puedo evitar recordar… recordarlos a ellos, tú sabes.

- Lo sé. – El piloto le besó la frente. – Pero todo va a salir muy bien, no te preocupes, bonita. Nos hemos encargado de todo.

Lisa le sonrió a su esposo y él le acarició el contorno de su rostro con el dedo, maravillándose como siempre lo hacía de la belleza y perfección de su esposa. Ella respondió acurrucándose aún más estrechamente contra él y recargando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Rick… sin duda uno de sus sitios favoritos en el universo.

- Te amo, piloto… - Ella susurró. - ¿Lo sabías?

- Creo que tenía una vaga idea. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa y la abrazó estrechamente. – Y es realmente una coincidencia, ¿sabes? Porque yo también te amo, Lisa Hayes.

La sonrisa del joven general de la UNSAF se volvió más esplendorosa y feliz cuando sintió los labios tibios, suaves y húmedos de Lisa posarse en su cuello. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente se dejó consentir por ella, que comenzó a besarlo con ternura en aquel sitio en donde ella podía sentir la vida de su piloto fluyendo a plenitud. Las manos pequeñas y traviesas de la almirante Hayes se deslizaron por entre los pliegues de la camisa de la pijama de Rick, para acariciarle el pecho desnudo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? – Preguntó ella en un susurro.

Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa en la suya, inmovilizándola contra su corazón y con sus ojos buscó los de ella. Lentamente recargó su frente en la de su esposa y la besó con ternura en la punta de la nariz. Ella sonreía embelesada, dejándose perder en el azul profundo de esos ojos a los que tanto amaba y que eran su perdición.

- Contigo iría al mismísimo infierno, Hayes. – Rick susurró contra sus labios.

Lisa sonrió, mientras se entregaba a ese beso tierno que él le estaba dando. Era un verdadero misterio como podía ser que de los labios de Rick Hunter incluso una palabra como "infierno" tuviera una connotación cariñosa… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Después de todo, su mente no estaba del todo funcional. No cuando él la besaba de aquella manera, enviándola a la luna y de regreso.

- _Hace dos años estuve tan cerca de perderte_. – Rick pensaba mientras la besaba con ardor. - _¡Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, mi vida! Lisa Hayes… sin ti yo no podría seguir viviendo… ¡Te amo!_

Aquel beso que había comenzado de una manera tierna, casi juguetona, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un huracán de pasiones. Lisa podía sentir la urgencia y la necesidad en el beso que su esposo le estaba prodigando y ella estaba más que dispuesta a responder a aquello como correspondía… e incluso doblar la apuesta.

La desesperación que el piloto había comenzado a sentir, esa urgente necesidad de estar con Lisa, de amarla, de sentirla, de gozarla y de asegurarse que aquello que estaba viviendo con ella era real y verdadero, todo aquello estaba sobrepasando las fuerzas y el autocontrol de aquel afligido piloto de combate. Sentía que si no dejaba salir aquellos sentimientos que lo asfixiaban, terminaría consumiéndose irremediablemente en el amor que sentía por aquella mujer de apariencia frágil, pero espíritu fiero que había conquistado irremediablemente su corazón.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo, justo cuando él la había tendido sobre el sofá.

El piloto se separó de ella y entreabrió los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad y su cabello ensortijado estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa. Lisa lo observó con innegable adoración y le retiró el cabello de la frente para besarlo suavemente ahí, dejando que sus labios lo acariciaran por todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Finalmente el joven general pudo preguntar.

Lisa no respondió… al menos no con palabras. Pero la sonrisa seductora y la mirada predadora que le lanzó al joven piloto fueron suficientes para terminar de derribar las últimas defensas que el indefenso Rick Hunter hubiera podido haber tenido… y cualquier asomo de sano juicio que todavía pudiera conservar.

Pero cuando la almirante Hayes se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó a Rick una de esas sonrisas lentas que comenzaban en sus ojos y terminaban estallando en sus labios, el piloto ya no pudo controlarse más.

A como pudo se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de la mano, solo para hacer que ella misma abandonara aquel sofá. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, Rick la tomó en brazos, levantándola en vilo y aprovechando para dar un par de vueltas con ella en brazos, lo que provocó que Lisa gritara, se aferrara a su cuello, riera sin control y comenzara a golpearlo en la espalda… todo al mismo tiempo.

El piloto comenzó a reír incontrolablemente… pero aquella risa apenas duró unos segundos, pues cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Lisa Hayes que lo miraban con una adoración que rayaba en la locura, Rick supo que ya no había salvación. Una vez más ella lo tenía rendido a sus pies.

Y sin que mediara una sola palabra de por medio entre ellos, el general Hunter llevó a su esposa a la habitación que ambos compartían… y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, allá afuera quedaron todas las preocupaciones. El mundo no tenía cabida en aquel pedazo de cielo que ellos compartían. Al menos por unas horas y al menos en ese lugar, lo único que para ellos existía era su amor compartido.

El universo podía girar sin ellos al menos por esa noche mágica en la que, en palabras del poeta, los dos jóvenes enamorados sentían en el corazón _un vago temblor de estrellas. (Federico García Lorca)._

_-_

* * *

_-_

**Notas de Autor:**

- ¡Hola a todos! Y una vez más, y sin que esto sea una simple nota protocolaria, sino un agradecimiento sentido y cariñoso, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí. Sobre todo quiero agradecerles por ese cariño y aceptación que han mostrado hacia los personajes originales que aparecen en este fic. No es fácil introducir personajes nuevos dentro de un mundo en donde los personajes canónicos son tan fuertes y bien estructurados. Así que el hecho de que hayan aceptado a mis chicos de la manera como lo han hecho es una de las mil razones que tengo para sentirme muy agradecida con todos ustedes. ¡Gracias de verdad!

- Además hago patente mi gratitud hacia las personas que tan amablemente se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, enviarme algún correo electrónico, algún mensaje privado, una línea por el msn… ¡Todas esas palabras significan muchísimo para mí!

- Y un reconocimiento más que especial para las personas que me han mantenido con rumbo y dirección en esta historia, a mi estimado colega y Beta de "_Vientos de Eternidad"_, y autor de varios de los mejores fics que encontrarán por aquí: Mal Theisman. Y a Alex y Claudia por su asesoría y por responder a mis miles de preguntas con tanta paciencia. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes!

- Y como nota cultural, todas las películas que fueron mencionadas en este capítulo son reales. La mayoría de ellas de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y bastante recomendables, si les gusta ese tipo de cine clásico. Las más son modernas "_Top Gun_" y _"The Producers_". La primera, una referencia obligada en cualquier historia de pilotitos… la segunda, un muy original musical. Y esas son las recomendaciones cinematográficas de esta semana.

- ¡Y nos vemos el Día de Navidad con el siguiente capítulo! ¡Felices Fiestas!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	10. Jornada Sentimental

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**JORNADA SENTIMENTAL**

**-**

* * *

-

Ciudad Macross, sábado 4 de enero 2014.

MACROSS JOURNAL

**EL DÍA DE LA REMEMBRANZA EN EL CORAZÓN DE CIUDAD MACROSS**

"_Hoy es un día para recordar y honrar la memoria de quienes murieron en la guerra; esos compañeros de armas que murieron luchando hasta su último aliento en la tierra, en el mar y en el espacio"._

Redacción.

-

* * *

-

MACROSS TIMES

**CADA HEROE CAÍDO EN LA GUERRA FUE UNO DE NOSOTROS.**

Por: Daniel Stevenson de la Redacción del Macross Times

_Los escenarios fueron diversos: el Cementerio Militar de la ciudad, el Monumento a los Héroes en la rivera del Lago Gloval e incluso el Auditorio Municipal de Ciudad Macross. El evento, sin embargo fue uno solo: recordar y honrar la memoria de aquellos que ofrendaron su sangre en el altar de la guerra para que otros pudiéramos seguir viviendo. Así se celebró el Día de la Remembranza en Ciudad Macross…_

-

* * *

-

DIARIO ACTUALIDAD

**A DIOS Y AL SOLDADO ADORAMOS, EN TIEMPOS DE PELIGRO, NO ANTES…**

_A las 15 horas con 21 minutos de este viernes 3 de enero del 2014, el silencio se hizo en Ciudad Macross. Un silencio en el que cada uno de sus habitantes recordó vívidamente aquellos momentos de terror vividos hace dos años. Un silencio que fue roto por el sonido inconfundible de un Escuadrón Aéreo de Honor de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial mientras que, con una marcha triunfal, las banderas que hasta entonces habían estado ondeando a media asta, eran izadas hacía el cielo invernal…_

Cynthia Smith, reportera de la Macross World Press para el Diario Actualidad.

-

* * *

-

EL INFORMADOR

Ciudad Macross, sábado 4 de enero 2014.

**EL DÍA DE LA REMEBRANZA A LA SOMBRA DEL SDF-1: SI QUIERES PAZ, PREPARA LA GUERRA.**

_En estos tiempos en los que el Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas pone en entredicho la necesidad de contar con una línea de defensa espacial, en donde muchas personas se cuestionan sobre la utilidad de la UN SPACY y donde los grupos Pacifistas se manifiestan a favor de la desmilitarización y la desaparición de organismos como las Fuerzas Aéreas Espaciales, Ciudad Macross vuelve a recordar a los militares que murieron en servicio durante la Guerra Espacial. _

Editorial por Andrew Andersen, analista político de la Universidad Central de Ciudad Monumento.

-

* * *

--

Hacía ya un buen rato que Rick se había despertado y había salido de la cama. En realidad no había podido dormir del todo bien la noche anterior, a pesar del cansancio del día que habían pasado. Un día que había sido demasiado largo y tensionante, para su gusto. Ahora, en aquella mañana de sábado, se sentía francamente apaleado y cada músculo del cuerpo parecía dolerle.

Había ido a la cocina a prepararse una buena taza de café, negro y sin azúcar como a él le gustaba. Y lo había hecho así antes de que Lisa despertara, pues no quería darle tentación en esos días en los que ella estaba cumpliendo ese propósito de mantener sus niveles de consumo de café al mínimo.

Mientras bebía su combustible matutino, Rick se había sentado frente a la laptop que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. A pesar de lo temprano que era, en su bandeja de entrada ya lo esperaba un correo electrónico de la teniente Hickson que tenía como título "_Artículos Periodísticos_".

Rick lo había abierto con una mezcla de curiosidad malsana y de genuino interés por saber que era lo que los periodistas habían escrito sobre las ceremonias que se habían llevado a cabo en la ciudad el día anterior. Pero al mismo tiempo el piloto se preguntaba si es que acaso su prima jamás dormía… ¿A qué hora de la mañana Kelly se había levantado para recopilar todo el material que le estaba enviando?

El joven general de la UNSAF leyó solamente los primeros cuatro reportajes, los publicados por el _Macross Times, Macross Journal, Diario Actualidad_ y _El Informador_, que eran lo periódicos más importantes de la ciudad. Con eso le bastó para darse una idea de lo que los demás periodistas seguramente habían publicado. De manera deliberada Rick ignoró olímpicamente los diarios procedentes de Ciudad Monumento o de los territorios pacifistas del sur. Era demasiado temprano como para comenzar a hacer corajes, el piloto pensó.

Fue de regreso a la cocina a lavar su taza sucia y con toda intención de volver a la cama y dormir un poco más. Después de todo, pensó mientras miraba el reloj de pared que tenían en la cocina, era casi un pecado el andar levantado antes de las 0800 horas en sábado.

Un repique en el teléfono hizo que el joven piloto literalmente saltara del lavadero hasta el auricular, para evitar que el sonido fuera a despertar a Lisa. Rick estaba decidido a darle a su esposa todo el descanso que pudiera aquel día. ¡Dios sabía que ella no sólo lo necesitaba, sino que además lo merecía!

- Aquí Hunter, ¿Qué sucede? – Rick respondió lacónicamente.

- ¡Hola viejo, soy yo! – La inconfundible voz de Max Sterling lo saludó desde el otro extremo de la línea.

- ¿Es que nadie jamás duerme en este pueblo? – Rick refunfuñó.

- Intenta dormir cuando compartes tu casa con una Meltran y una pequeña de preescolar que espera entusiastamente los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana, hermano. – Max respondió lastimeramente.

- ¡No me asustes, Max! – El piloto no pudo evitar el sonreír. – No falta mucho para que yo también tenga un pequeñito despertándome de madrugada los fines de semana.

- ¡Ojalá solo fueran los fines de semana, Rick! En serio, que Dios te ayude, hermano.

- ¡Tú siempre tan tranquilizador! – Rick soltó una risita.

- Bueno… Rick, solo hablaba para preguntarte si leíste los periódicos.

- Considerando que es prácticamente de madrugada, esa es una pregunta bastante inoportuna, Max. Pero contra toda suposición sí, leí ya algunos periódicos. Los recibí por correo electrónico, cortesía de mi prima… ya sabes, esa adicta al trabajo que es la asistente de esa otra adicta al trabajo con quien me casé.

Max se rió y Rick casi pudo imaginarlo sonriendo divertido y sacudiendo su cabeza. Una sonrisita apareció en los labios de Rick… sonrisa que fue tan fugaz como sus pensamientos agradables.

- ¿Y qué piensas, viejo? Sobre las protestas y todo eso… es decir, teníamos blindada la ciudad pero sabes que las cosas estuvieron bastante difíciles en otros lados.

- Los pacifistas están tratando de provocarnos, Max. ¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitan urgentemente y están buscando con ahínco? Un muerto… un mártir que de su vida por su causa.

- Lamentablemente pienso que tienes razón, Rick. Ya lo imagino: algún evento multitudinario, alguna marcha o manifestación… provocan al ejército, sale una bala perdida por obra y gracia del Señor, mata a uno de ellos y entonces…

- Entonces nos culpan y a ese pobre muerto lo convierten en mártir, en símbolo de su movimiento, en un nombre que le da sentido a su causa. ¡Pero no vamos a caer en sus provocaciones, Max!

- ¿Y qué piensa nuestra almirante de todo esto?

- Todavía está descansando… pero anoche mientras veíamos las noticias Lisa me enseñó algunas cuantas maldiciones que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían.

- No la culpo. – Max respondió con una risa espontánea. – Bueno, jefe… no quiero molestarte más. Te veo el lunes en la base, ¿de acuerdo? Y muchos saludos a Lisa.

- Yo se los haré llegar, viejo. Saludos a tus chicas también.

Después de una despedida amistosa, Rick sacudió la cabeza, puso el auricular de vuelta en el teléfono y regresó a su habitación sin hacer ruido. La mañana era fría y él se sentía algo cansado todavía. Sonrió cuando vio a Lisa, profundamente dormida y abrazada a la almohada de él, como queriendo sentirlo cerca.

Rick se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observó en silencio por unos minutos. La sonrisa tierna que tenía en los labios y la manera en como sus ojos brillaban al contemplar a su mujer hacían obvio el hecho de que el piloto estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Lisa Hayes. Su mano se posó suavemente en el cabello de la almirante y bajó con delicadeza, acariciándola con amor. Finalmente Rick se inclinó sobre ella para plantarle un beso suave y tierno en la frente.

Lisa susurró algunas palabras incomprensibles y Rick aprovechó que ella se movía un poco para volver a meterse debajo de las sábanas. Ella refunfuñó levemente por aquella breve interrupción a su sueño, pero cuando él la abrazó y ella se acurrucó a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa y él, contagiado por aquella reacción, sonrió con amor.

- Descansa, mi vida. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. – Todavía podemos dormir por un par de horas más…

El piloto cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue relajándose, mientras en su mente desfilaban imágenes que mezclaban los eventos del día anterior y la noche tan tierna que había pasado con su esposa… finalmente su último pensamiento antes de volver a dormir fue el hecho de que en esa cama en donde él descansaba en aquella mañana de enero, se encontraba su universo entero: su esposa quien llevaba en su vientre al hijo de ambos.

Rick decidió que aquella mañana el mundo era perfecto y enseguida cayó en un descanso profundo plagado de dulces sueños en los que Lisa Hayes era la protagonista exclusiva.

-

* * *

-

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo y sin sobresaltos en casa de los Hunter-Hayes. Los dos estaban determinados a descansar y a relajarse un poco después de las ceremonias del Día de la Remembranza y antes de tener que volar a Ciudad Monumento en 10 días para presentar el reporte anual ante el gobierno.

El sábado la joven pareja se había levantado bastante tarde para sus estándares militares y se habían tomado algún tiempo para llevar a cabo algunas tareas del hogar, incluyendo un urgente viaje al supermercado para comprar las provisiones de la semana. Se habían detenido a comer en un restaurante cerca del parque y después se habían relajado con una larga caminata por los senderos cubiertos de nieve. Ya por la noche habían decidido que no tenían ganas de salir y que lo mejor era pedir una pizza bien grande y con doble queso y organizar un Festival de Cine en su casa. Pasar un día como ese, los dos solos y sin más que hacer que dedicarse el uno al otro era un lujo que ellos valoraban por sobre todas las cosas. Cualquier segundo que pudieran pasar juntos, ellos estaban dispuestos a aprovecharlo al máximo.

La noche había terminado con una juguetona sesión de amor al más puro estilo Hunter-Hayes: una noche de ternura, de amor, de pasión y de mucho cariño. Una de esas noches que solo ellos sabían darse y en donde los ingredientes se mezclaban perfectamente como en una receta largamente probada que aseguraba una deliciosa noche de amor y pasión, fuego y ternura… una noche que les pertenecía exclusivamente a ellos.

El domingo por la mañana los dos jóvenes se habían despertado temprano… aunque se habían quedado en cama hasta ya pasadas las 1000 horas. Habían pasado un buen rato acariciándose, besándose y hablando de sus planes para los meses que venían, sobre todo en lo relativo a ese pequeño que pronto incursionaría en sus vidas y que tantos cambios habría de brindarles. Los dos estaban muy contentos y emocionados con su embarazo y cada vez que podían se embarcaban en larguísimas conversaciones sobre los preparativos para recibir a su bebé.

Ya habían decidido que Lisa daría a luz en el Hospital Militar bajo los cuidados y supervisión de la doctora Mikhailova. Ya habían decidido cual de las habitaciones de la casa del almirantazgo habilitarían como el cuarto del bebé. Incluso habían puesto fechas para ir a comprar los muebles, hacer los arreglos necesarios en la habitación y demás. Los dos estaban muy emocionados y ninguno podía – ni quería – ocultarlo.

Pero había mucho más que solo preparativos en aquella situación. Para ambos el milagro de la vida resultaba algo tan grande que aún les era incomprensible. Los dos sabían que Lisa llevaba en su vientre a un pequeñito que era resultado del amor tan inmenso que ambos se profesaban. Y la almirante Hayes podía dar fe de los malestares que aquel embarazo le causaban. Malestares que, por otro lado, eran bienvenidos por ella, pues eran hasta ahora el único testimonio real que ella podía tener de que dentro de ella estaba creciendo un pequeñito que era producto del amor tan fuerte y apasionado que sentía por su esposo, ese piloto rebelde de ojos tan hermosos que había robado su corazón.

Los dos sentían que cuando Lisa comenzara a mostrar físicamente los signos de su embarazo, las cosas serían más reales para ellos. Rick podía imaginarse como se vería Lisa cuando comenzara a notársele el embarazo y aquello lo llenaba de ternura, de amor y de cariño por aquella mujer a la que su corazón había decidido amar tan intensa y apasionadamente.

La mañana de aquel domingo había culminado con una larga y tiernamente apasionada sesión de amor en la que Rick Hunter le demostró a Lisa Hayes cuanto la amaba y lo emocionado que se sentía de estar con ella y compartir con ella esa aventura de ser padres… y de ser esposos. Lisa había sabido responder con esa pasión y ese amor que ella guardaba única y exclusivamente para su piloto. Los suspiros, las frases llenas de amor, los gemidos de placer y las sonrisas tiernas habían sido el mejor testimonio de aquel amor que los embargaba.

Y después de descansar un largo rato, uno en brazos del otro, simplemente escuchando el sonido de sus corazones y de su respiración, los dos habían decidido que era hora de levantarse. Habían tomado una ducha tibia y habían almorzado, pues ya era muy tarde como para pensar en un desayuno.

El domingo había pasado lento pero feliz para la joven pareja. Fue un día tranquilo que ambos decidieron regalarse. Habían pasado un buen rato simplemente viendo fotografías y conversando en el estudio, mientras trataban de poner algún orden a sus documentos familiares. Una cosa que ellos tenían era esa capacidad ilimitada de convertir cualquier momento en un estallido de alegría y de risas y travesuras. Entre ellos parecía que jamás podía haber un momento de aburrimiento. No faltaron esos duelos verbales que eran tan legendarios entre ellos, ni las persecuciones por la casa, los ataques de cosquillas, las guerras de almohadas… todas esas cosas sin las cuales, en palabras de Max Sterling "_los H2 no serían los H2_".

Habían comido muy tarde, algo rápido y sencillo que los dos habían preparado en equipo en la cocina, dando pie a más travesuras y más guerras de palabras… y uno que otro golpe fingido y alguna que otra aparición de una lengua ofendida para demostrar desprecio o disgusto. Los dos se divertían estando juntos y ese carácter juguetón y travieso que solamente entre ellos se daban el permiso de mostrar era un catalizador en esa relación tan estrecha y fuerte que ambos habían ido construyendo a lo largo de ya tantos años.

Por la tarde habían salido a pasear un rato en la Freelander. La incipiente noche había comenzado a cubrir la ciudad con su manto de estrellas y el clima frío era demasiado extremo, por lo que Rick decidió que salir a caminar no era una buena idea. Lo último que él deseaba era que Lisa fuera a atrapar algún resfriado.

Habían vuelto a casa y después de enfundarse en sus ropas de dormir los dos se habían acurrucado frente al fuego encendido de la chimenea de la sala. Quizás para otras personas aquel pudiera haber sido un día aburrido, pero para ellos había sido uno memorable. Cuando dos personas que se aman y que son forzadas a separarse contra de su voluntad por causas laborales, tienen esa invaluable oportunidad de pasar un tiempo juntos, realmente no importa lo que hagan para pasar el tiempo, pues cualquier segundo que puedan compartir es uno que valoran y guardan en su corazón. Al menos eso era lo que les pasaba a Rick y Lisa. Después de tanto tiempo se habían dado cuenta de algo: mientras estuvieran juntos, nada más importaba en el mundo.

-

* * *

-

La noche de domingo, en cambio, había sido larga y tediosa para la teniente Kelly Hickson. Aquel fin de semana no había sido precisamente el mejor de su vida. El clima no le había permitido salir mucho de casa, por lo que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo metida ahí, sin mucho que hacer.

El sábado había invitado a sus amigos a pasar por su _cajita de fósforos_ para cenar juntos, pero todos se habían disculpado por no poder asistir. Todos le habían dicho que tenían algunas cosas que hacer. Y Kelly no se engañaba, sabía que esas cosas eran simplemente citas con sus respectivas parejas.

Aquello no la molestaba, todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz y emocionada al saber que sus amigos estaban pasándola bien y que tenían a alguien en sus vidas. Sabía que habían planeado una salida en parejas a ver el estreno de una nueva película de la MBS en el centro de la ciudad. Una película que a ella no le interesaba particularmente, así que por ese lado ella no se podía quejar. Al final ella había decidido tener su propia exhibición cinematográfica en su casa, aunque su única compañía fuera Enkei quien, por otro lado, lo único que podía hacer por ella era mantenerle los pies calientes.

Mientras veía películas en la oscuridad, devorando cantidades industriales de palomitas de maíz, dulces y refresco, Kelly no podía evitar el recordar esas noches de películas que había compartido con Nick Azueta hacía solo unas semanas… y una vez más, como lo había venido haciendo desde hacía tiempo, Kelly se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que hiciera o que pensara irremediablemente la conducían a recordar a ese marino loco que, día a día parecía metérsele más profundamente en el corazón.

Pero ahora era domingo en la noche, al día siguiente había que volver al trabajo y Kelly pensó que aquello en realidad no era tan malo. Prefería pasar el día en el Edificio del Almirantazgo, ocupando su mente en cualquier cosa, que pasar un fin de semana como es que había pasado en su casa, sin nada que hacer.

El reloj marcaba casi las 2300 horas y Kelly, sentada frente a su computadora, se entretenía en un aburrido juego de naipes al que ni siquiera le estaba prestando gran atención. Su mente estaba ocupada en escuchar las canciones que la misma computadora estaba reproduciendo… canciones que en otras épocas ella hubiera considerado sentimentales y hasta tontas pero que ahora—

Pero de pronto un sonido producido por la computadora la hizo saltar en su asiento, sobresaltándola momentáneamente y sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo. Una pantallita blanca había aparecido en el monitor de su máquina… una pantallita blanca que mostraba una sola palabra: _"¿Hickson…?"_

- ¡Nick! – Kelly pronunció aquel nombre y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. - ¡Es Nick!

Efectivamente, el teniente Nicolás Azueta había súbitamente aparecido en la pantalla, en aquella pequeña ventana de chat. Kelly comenzó a reírse alegremente y pronto se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón, sus dedos temblaban un poco mientras trataba de escribir alguna respuesta… a la vez que el corazón se le había instantáneamente acelerado en el pecho. Era como si todo el aburrimiento y el tedio de aquel fin de semana interminable de pronto se hubiera borrado con aquella sola palabra.

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Azueta?_ – Kelly respondió. - _¡Deben de ser más de las 0100 horas allá donde estás!_

**NA:** _"A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Hickson. Y sí, es tarde aquí pero acabo de salir de mi turno del día. Quería enviarte un correo electrónico antes de ir a dormir, pero es mejor haberte encontrado."_

**KH:** _"Discúlpame Nick, no quise sonar grosera. Me da mucho gusto verte, solo que me sorprendiste un poco._ _No esperaba que aparecieras aquí. ¿Todo bien? No quisiera que te desvelaras por mi culpa."_

**NA:** "_Todo bien Kel… y créeme que desvelarme por tu culpa sería lo mejor que podría sucederme. El trabajo ha estado bastante complicado desde que volví de Ciudad Macross y muy tedioso. Ya necesitaba un poco de diversión y si es con mi compañera de crímenes pues mucho mejor. ¿No lo crees?"_

**KH:** _"¡Absolutamente! El fin de semana estuvo muy aburrido por acá. No hubo mucho que hacer, no pude salir a ningún lado… yo también necesito algo de diversión._"

Aquella sesión de chat entre Kelly y Nick sería solamente la primera de muchas que ellos compartirían a partir de ese día. Los dos hablaron de mil cosas diferentes. El marino le contó todo sobre su viaje de vuelta al portaviones Argos, ella le hizo una reseña detallada sobre las festividades del Día de la Remembranza. Intercambiaron fotografías, algunas canciones, enlaces interesantes a algunos sitios web, se rieron, intercambiaron insultos cariñosos y en general pasaron una noche bastante entretenida que terminó en la madrugada, cuando ya ambos se habían puesto algo más serios y habían terminado por relatarse mutuamente algunas historias familiares.

Cuando Kelly finalmente se fue a la cama, después de haber hablado con Nick durante más de cuatro horas, se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía tres horas para dormir antes de tenerse que levantar y preparar para iniciar la semana… pero la teniente Hickson consideró que aquella había sido la desvelada más provechosa y memorable de su vida.

Sobre todo cuando, antes de apagar la luz de su mesita de noche, le lanzó una mirada al portarretratos que ahora la decoraba: una fotografía que Nicolás le había enviado esa misma noche y que mostraba a los dos, abrazados en el parque del barrio militar, de manera que los dos pudieran salir en esa foto que el mismo Nick estaba disparando. Ambos se veían felices y divertidos… ¡Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos! – Kelly pensó, antes de apagar la luz y quedarse dormida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-

* * *

-

El lunes por la mañana Lisa se encontraba en su oficina; desde temprano se había enclaustrado en aquel sitio, según palabras de su asistente, y se había dedicado a revisar concienzudamente el informe que en unos días tendría que presentar ante el gobierno en Ciudad Monumento. La almirante Hayes no era una mujer que dejara las cosas al azar, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de que a ese texto que tenía en sus manos no le faltara ni un punto ni una coma… y no le sobrara nada.

Ya tenía un par de horas trabajando en ello, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin que el visitante tuviera la decencia de llamar primero. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y la reacción de Lisa no se hizo esperar. Colocar las hojas sobre su escritorio y sonreír espontáneamente fueron cosa de un segundo, mientras una sola palabra escapaba de sus labios.

- ¡Rick!

- ¡Hola bonita! – El recién llegado se acercó a ella y la saludó con un suave beso en los labios. – Kelly me dijo que no has querido asomar las narices al mundo de allá afuera en todo el día. ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden. – Lisa tomó la mano de su piloto, que se había sentado en la orilla de su escritorio, y le besó los nudillos. – Tengo que revisar este documento y es lo que más me preocupa por ahora.

- Y tú eres lo que más me preocupa a mí, hermosa. – El piloto aprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar la mano de Lisa y acariciarla con ternura. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, Rick. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. – No te preocupes.

- ¿Y cómo está nuestro pequeñito? – Los ojos de Rick brillaron al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Bueno… - Lisa se acarició el vientre. – Está… al menos el día de hoy no ha torturado a su madre con nauseas ni nada de eso.

- Ya es ganancia. – Él respondió, acariciando el rostro de su esposa e inclinándose a besarla suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- No lo había notado, pero te ves muy apuesto el día de hoy, piloto.

- Yo siempre me veo apuesto, almirante. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero si usted piensa que hoy amanecí particularmente apuesto, eso también es ganancia.

- ¡Tonto engreído! – Lisa le dio un empujón juguetón para luego examinarlo detenidamente. – Hmmm… debe ser ese traje de vuelo que llevas puesto. ¿Vas a darle algún uso real o solo estás alardeando?

Rick se rió de buena gana y sacudió la cabeza. Había veces que aún no podía creer la insolencia de su esposa. Ella lo observaba divertida, esperando el contraataque.

- ¿Usted cree que yo sería capaz de venir en traje de vuelo hasta su oficina solo para seducirla, almirante?

- De usted yo creería cualquier cosa, general.

- ¡Pues que poco me conoce! Yo no necesito de esto, - El piloto señaló su traje de vuelo. – Para lograr que usted caiga rendida a mis pies.

- ¡Arrogante! – Lisa se puso de pie y lo empujó, antes de apartarse hacia el otro extremo de la oficina.

- ¡Hey! – Rick la siguió, ya sin poder contener la risa. - ¡Ven acá, pequeña fugitiva! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Lisa ya no pudo seguir huyendo cuando los brazos de Rick se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y él la abrazó por detrás, aprovechando la proximidad física que él tenía con ella para plantarle un beso suave, tibio y juguetón en el cuello.

- No des las cosas por hecho conmigo, Hunter. – Lisa intentó protestar.

- Jamás lo he hecho, Hayes… - Él continuaba besándola. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para reivindicarme, almirante?

- Usted está lleno de buenas ideas, general… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Rick se rió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lisa para embriagarse de su aroma y sentir su calor y su presencia. Ella no pudo evitar el sonreír y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo fuerte y cálido de su esposo.

- ¿Sabes? Por ahora tengo que ir a darle buen uso a este uniforme. Voy a un vuelo de inspección con los chicos que están entrenando con los VF4. La ventaja es que tendré varias horas para pensar en la manera en que te voy a sorprender esta noche, Hayes.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? No sé si me estás prometiendo algo o me estás amenazando, piloto.

- Digamos que… un poco de las dos cosas.

Lisa se dio media vuelta en los brazos de Rick para poder verlo de frente. Los dos se sonrieron con innegable cariño y con amor brillándoles en los ojos. Ella acarició el rostro del joven piloto y él atrapó su mano para besarla en la palma, provocando que ella se estremeciera.

- Me tengo que ir, amor. – Rick le informó. – No quiero que el vuelo se retrase por mi culpa. Solo quería verte antes de salir y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Estoy bien, mi cielo. Cuídate mucho allá arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

- No necesitas decírmelo, preciosa. – Rick colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa. – Tengo muchas razones por las cuales volver a casa esta noche, ¿sabes?

- ¡Te amo, Rick! – Lisa le echó los brazos al cuello al piloto.

- Y yo te amo a ti, hermosa. Te veo en la tarde, ¿está bien?

- Te estaré esperando, amor.

Rick y Lisa se separaron. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros. El joven general acarició la mejilla de Lisa y dejó que su caricia bajara hasta su barbilla para tomarla entre sus dedos con delicadeza y acercar a su esposa a él. Los dos se besaron con amor y enseguida el piloto dio un paso atrás e hizo un impecable saludo militar que ella correspondió.

- ¡Ve y enséñales como vuela un piloto de verdad, Rick Hunter!

El piloto se cuadró como si ella acabara de darle una orden muy importante y su rostro adquirió un gesto marcial y formal que hizo que ella sonriera.

- ¡Sí, mi almirante!

Antes de que él saliera de la oficina, todavía tuvo tiempo de detenerse por un segundo para mirar a Lisa, guiñarle el ojo y lanzarle una de esas sonrisas que sabía que la derretían. Cuando la almirante se quedó sola, sonrió mientras que un profundo suspiro escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser. Enseguida volvió a su escritorio y antes de volver a enfrascarse en su trabajo miró el portarretratos que tenía frente a ella.

Su sonrisa se hizo más brillante y con ánimos renovados tomó el documento que había estado revisando antes de que Rick Hunter llegara a interrumpirla… y a recordarle que había buenas razones para trabajar y una de ellas era el saber que bajo sus órdenes servía ese piloto alocado que irremediablemente se había apoderado de su corazón… un piloto que seguramente encontraría la manera de sorprenderla al final del día.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina frente a la de la almirante Hayes, en esos momentos la teniente Hickson se daba un breve respiro después de una mañana que había sido particularmente complicada, en lo que a la agenda de la almirante Hayes se refería.

Dado que Lisa iba a estar fuera de la ciudad por algunos días para ir a Monumento, Kelly tenía que asegurarse de que esos días estuvieran totalmente limpios en la agenda y que todos los pendientes de la almirante salieran antes de que ella volara a Monumento. No era asunto fácil el de llevar la agenda de la almirante Hayes, pero Kelly no se imaginaba haciendo ningún otro trabajo.

Después de dos años aquello se había convertido en algo tan natural para ella que a pesar de las dificultades la joven teniente siempre encontraba la manera de salir airosa de cualquier complicación. Para ella aquello era casi como un juego de estrategia, uno que la motivaba y la emocionaba.

Pero ella era humana a fin de cuentas y hasta las personas como ella necesitaban un respiro en la jornada… y una buena taza de café.

Con su taza humeante en la mano, Kelly fue a sentarse frente a su computadora. Tenía un sitio web abierto frente a ella y sin pensarlo demasiado introdujo algunas palabras en el buscador del sitio. Segundos después una serie de resultados aparecieron en su pantalla y Kelly comenzó a leerlos con atención, mientras tomaba algunas notas en una libreta que tenía a su lado y abría algunos enlaces en una ventana nueva.

La voz del comodoro Azueta vino a sacarla de su concentración y la hizo saltar levemente en su asiento por lo imprevista que había sido. Tan metida estaba Kelly en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos del militar acercándose por el pasillo.

- Kelly, ¿está la almirante en la oficina? Necesito…

Azueta se detuvo a media frase al notar que había asustado a la joven teniente. Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios. Sonrisa que fue tan fugaz como el sobresalto de Kelly.

- Lamento haberte asustado, teniente. – Azueta se disculpó.

- No, no me asustó, comodoro. – Kelly de inmediato cerró las ventanas que tenía abiertas en su computadora. - ¿Me preguntaba por Lisa—eh, la almirante Hayes? Está en su oficina, revisando el informe.

- Ya veo… - Azueta observó curiosamente a Kelly. - ¿Te sientes bien, Kelly? Te veo algo… pálida.

- ¡Oh, muy bien, señor! Yo… un poco desvelada tal vez.

- Deberías intentar dormir un poco más, no es bueno que vengas cansada a trabajar, Kelly. – Azueta dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de Lisa.

- Es que… estuve conversando hasta tarde… con Nick, señor.

El comodoro Azueta se detuvo en seco, aunque no volteó a mirar a Kelly, por lo que ella no pudo ver la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del viejo lobo de mar al escuchar mencionar el nombre de su vástago.

- En ese caso será mejor que hable con Nicolás y lo reprenda por desvelar a mi Jefa de Ayudantía… - Azueta intentó sonar serio, pero aquello era a todas luces una broma.

- Sí, debería hacerlo. – Kelly se rió, siguiéndole el juego. – Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, comodoro… me contó de su familia, de sus hermanos, de cuando él estaba chico.

- ¡Vaya conversación interesante que debió ser! – Azueta miró a Kelly. – Lo lamento.

- Señor… comodoro… - Kelly sonó algo nerviosa, algo bastante inusual en ella. – Yo… en realidad me interesó bastante lo que Nick me contó… yo—bueno, lamento lo que sucedió con su familia… yo—usted sabe… también perdí a mis padres durante la guerra y, bueno… solo quería que supiera que… que lo entiendo, señor.

- Gracias, teniente Hickson. – Azueta le respondió sinceramente, pero quizás de una manera más formal de la que él hubiera querido.

- No lo agradezca, señor.

- Kelly… - Azueta miró de frente a la jovencita y le habló en un tono mucho más familiar. – Quizás… si uno de estos días tuvieras tiempo después del turno del día podrías pasar por mi oficina… o por mi casa… si quisieras podría mostrarte algunas fotografías… no sé.

Kelly observó al comodoro por un segundo. Contrariamente a su usual actitud de seguridad y autosuficiencia, en ese momento Carlos Azueta se notaba un tanto… nervioso o quizás temeroso de mostrar ese aspecto vulnerable de su personalidad.

- ¿Señor?

- Bueno, tengo algunas fotos de cuando Nicolás era niño. – Azueta sonrió ante los recuerdos. – Si quisieras verlas…

- Me daría mucho gusto, comodoro. – Kelly se rió.

- Bien, pues cuando puedas me avisas… - Azueta caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. - ¿Sabes Kelly? Creo que a veces es bueno compartir nuestras historias… quiero decir, tantas familias fueron deshechas durante a guerra… tal vez sea momento de comenzar a construir nuevos lazos familiares entre la gente que apreciamos y queremos. ¿No te parece?

Kelly no respondió con palabras, pero la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios fue mucho más elocuente que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido haber dicho. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y Azueta se permitió dedicarle una de esas medias sonrisas fugaces que eran tan suyas.

- Voy a pasar con la almirante, teniente.

- ¡Adelante, comodoro!

Azueta salió de la oficina y Kelly se hundió en su asiento, suspirando profundamente como si acabara de salir de algún aprieto. Su mirada se clavó en la pantalla de la computadora y de inmediato volvió a abrir el sitio web que había estado revisando anteriormente. En el cuadro de búsqueda tecleó un par de palabras: "_Azueta, Gabriela_" y prosiguió con la investigación que había comenzado hacía un rato.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Azueta volvió a su oficina, después de haber pasado un par de horas revisando el reporte con la almirante Hayes, aún iba pensando en la invitación que le había hecho a Kelly de visitarlo. La idea lo interesaba y a la vez lo asustaba un poco. Allá en su casa, en una caja de madera que había pertenecido a su padre… o quizás incluso a su abuelo, el comodoro tenía guardadas, tal vez incluso escondidas, la mayoría de sus fotografías familiares.

El que Kelly mostrara ese interés por conocer un poco más de la familia del comodoro era una experiencia agridulce para él. Por un lado le hacía revivir recuerdos que durante años había mantenido a raya y por el otro, el recordar a su familia lo hacía sonreír… aunque dolía. Dolía demasiado…

_- Pero todos perdimos familiares durante la guerra… Kelly perdió a sus padres, yo perdí a dos de mis tres hijos. Si no nos apoyamos entre nosotros nadie lo hará. _

Tan sumido como iba en sus reflexiones, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a su asistente. Pero la sargento Sainz lo detuvo al verlo pasar.

- ¡Comodoro Azueta!

- ¿Eh? – El aludido sacudió la cabeza. – Mary… ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo están esperando, señor…

La sargento hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza que hizo que Azueta se diera media vuelta y hasta entonces se percatara de la persona que estaba en la sala de espera. Una persona que ya se había puesto de pie para saludarlo. El comodoro sonrió amablemente y se acercó a estrechar la mano de su visitante.

- Arquitecta Galland, es un gusto verla por aquí.

- Buenas tardes, comodoro Azueta. – La arquitecta le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras luchaba porque el legajo de papeles que traía bajo el brazo no salieran de control. – El gusto es mío, se lo aseguro.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, arquitecta?

- Yo, bueno… no quisiera importunarlo, señor. Pero es sobre cuestiones de restauración de la Residencia Hayes, comodoro.

- Bien… ¿Qué podría yo hacer por usted en ese sentido?

- Lo que pasa, comodoro es que he estado recopilando alguna información básica. Ya sabe, toda la investigación histórica previa a los trabajos materiales. Y bueno, siendo un edificio de interés histórico militar necesito algunos datos. Estuve investigando en la biblioteca de la base e incluso en los archivos privados de la almirante Hayes, a los que ella tan amablemente me permitió el acceso, pero aún tengo algunas dudas.

- ¿Sí…?

- Hablé con Lisa— es decir, con la almirante, por teléfono y me dijo que usted quizás podría auxiliarme con algunos datos históricos… más que nada sobre algunas cuestiones de heráldica militar. Me dice que a usted le apasionan esos temas y por las conversaciones que hemos tenido, yo creo que la almirante tiene razón.

- ¿Heráldica Militar? – Los ojos de Azueta brillaron. - ¿La almirante Hayes la envió conmigo?

- Sí… bueno, si usted tiene tiempo, señor. Yo no quisiera—

- La historia militar y la heráldica son algunas de mis grandes pasiones, arquitecta Galland… me interesa mucho ver qué es lo que se necesita y si puedo auxiliarla cuente con ello… con todo gusto. Lo que ustedes hacen con el Museo Donald Hayes me parece extraordinario y siempre es un placer poder hablar con usted.

- Gracias comodoro.

- ¡Por favor! – Azueta abrió la puerta de su oficina, indicándole que entrara. – Llámeme Carlos, arquitecta… no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

- En ese caso usted llámeme Jessica… - Ella le sonrió. – O Jesse, como todos me dicen.

- Muy bien, arquitecta Galla—Jess... arquit—Jesse… ugh, me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a esto. – Azueta se rió, mientras trastabillaba con sus propias palabras.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y la sargento Sainz sonrió para sí misma. Después de haber servido bajo las órdenes del comodoro durante ya varios años, ella sabía mejor que nadie que eran raras esas ocasiones en las que Carlos Azueta sonreía y se comportaba tan… humano.

Definitivamente la presencia de aquella arquitecta sería bienvenida en la oficina del Jefe del Estado Mayor, de eso no había duda.

-

* * *

-

La inconfundible Freelander negra, propiedad del general Rick Hunter, estaba estacionada en la orilla del camino antiguo que unía Ciudad Macross con las poblaciones del norte. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y las luces encendidas de las mismas parecían piedras preciosas multicolores dentro de un cofre del tesoro.

En el improvisado mirador que existía en ese camino casi en desuso, Rick y Lisa estaban cómodamente instalados dentro de la camioneta, acurrucados debajo de una frazada y bebiendo ávidamente el chocolate caliente que el piloto había traído en un termo. Era una noche hermosa y los dos parecían estar hechizados por aquel espectáculo de luz que se presentaba ante ellos.

- … entonces le dije a Max que lo más sano para todos sería que les diéramos una lección a esos novatos. – Rick estaba hablando. – Había que bajarles los humos. Un exceso de confianza puede ser letal para un piloto de combate.

- ¡Y no hay nadie que pueda bajarle los humos a esos pilotitos como tú y tu compadre!

- Bueno, lo hacemos por su bien. – Rick lo pensó brevemente. – Pero tienes razón, Max y yo somos lo máximo.

- ¡Engreído!

- ¿Esa es la palabra del día, almirante? – Rick se rió y la besó en medio de los ojos. – No sé cuántas veces me has llamado así a lo largo del día.

- Y te seguiré llamando así mientras te sigas portando como un patito presuntuoso, señor.

- ¡Aw! – Rick se acurrucó contra ella. - ¿Me quieres mucho?

Lisa lo miró… ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Rick sabía que aquella era una pregunta con la que siempre terminaba por desarmarla por completo. El piloto estaba mirándola con su mejor cara de perrito sin dueño, con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo del polo norte y esos ojitos azules que…

- ¡Demonios Hunter! – Lisa le pellizcó la nariz. - ¡No sé por qué te quiero tanto!

- Esas son señales confusas, Hayes.

- ¿Y qué señal podría ser más clara entonces, Hunter?

- ¿Un besito?

Lisa se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron el piloto suspiró contento y se acomodó en el pecho de Lisa, quien lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

- ¿No has notado a Kelly un poco extraña últimamente? – Rick preguntó sin anestesia, mientras le arrancaba pelusitas al suéter de Lisa.

- Hmmm… extraña no. Un poco distraída tal vez.

- Si, eso es cierto.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor?

- No sé… ¿Recuerdas aquellas pruebas de ADN que nos hicieron cuando tuvimos la sospecha de que éramos primos y todo? Hoy fue al hangar a preguntarme sobre ellas. Parece que le ha dado por la genética últimamente.

- Es bueno que tenga intereses. – Lisa sonrió. – Aunque sinceramente yo creo que la única genética en la que está interesada en estos días es en la de los Azueta.

- ¿Entonces tú también piensas que… Kelly y Nick?

Lisa sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- No hay que ser una vidente ni una médium para captar las señales obvias… ella comparte tu ADN, piloto. Ustedes son demasiado transparentes para mí.

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó.

- Pero en serio, amor… a pesar de todo creo que Kelly está feliz y emocionada. Me da gusto verla así. Después de las pérdidas que tuvo durante la guerra es bueno que ahora al menos tenga una ilusión.

- ¿Y qué hay de David?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza y recargó su mejilla en el cabello de su piloto.

- Es decisión de Kelly, ¿No te parece? No es lo que nosotros pensemos al respecto, sino lo que su corazón le señale.

- El corazón nunca se equivoca, ¿no es así? – Rick sonrió.

- No amor… nunca.

- Lisa… - Rick la miró a los ojos. – Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

- Palabras, palabras, palabras… ¿Por qué mejor no me lo demuestras con hechos, piloto?

Rick se rió y se enderezó levemente para poder abrazar a su esposa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y lentamente fue acercándose, envolviéndola en su abrazo, acogiéndola en su pecho y mirándola intensamente con una mirada que parecía explorar hasta el fondo mismo de su corazón. Lisa entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a recibir los de Rick que ya la estaban acariciando.

- Tenemos reservaciones para la cena en media hora, preciosa. – Rick susurró contra sus labios. – Pero esto es solo un avance de lo que estará esperando por ti en casa.

El beso que siguió a aquella declaración fue profundo, apasionado, absolutamente enloquecedor. Un beso que dejó a ambos embriagados de amor y pasión. Los dos se aferraban vehementemente el uno al otro, como si de aquel beso dependiera no solo su vida, sino su eternidad. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeando anhelantemente y el brillo que tenían en sus ojos era suficiente para iluminar la noche.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Lisa preguntó sin aliento y con una incipiente sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- ¡Nah! – Rick sacudió la mano. – La verdad es que todavía me siento lleno… y la comida en ese restaurante donde tenemos las reservaciones ni siquiera es tan buena…

- Tienes razón… y yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, ahora que lo mencionas.

- Entonces podríamos ocupar el tiempo en cosas más interesantes, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Absolutamente! Cosas mucho más productivas. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, bonita! Cosas _mucho más productivas_, de hecho.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿A casa? – Rick preguntó con un guiño, mientras ponía la Freelander en marcha.

- ¡Sin escalas, piloto! Sin escalas…

Los faros de la camioneta se encendieron y dos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en el camino, enfilando de regreso hacia Ciudad Macross y directamente hacia el Barrio Militar en un viaje que no solo sería sin escalas, sino que terminaría llevando a los dos jóvenes enamorados a la luna y de regreso.

-

* * *

-

En el centro de Ciudad Macross había gran actividad a esa hora de la noche. Era la zona comercial de la ciudad, llena de tiendas, de sitios de esparcimiento como cines y teatros, de galerías de arte y de sitios que le habían ganado a la ciudad una reputación de centro cultural del nuevo mundo.

Sin embargo las calles aledañas a esas avenidas principales eran mucho más tranquilas y si bien no tenían el brillo y la iluminación de la zona dorada de Macross, si tenían un encanto que se sentía casi como de los tiempos pasados. Eran calles estrechas, con árboles en los senderos, faroles a lo largo del camino y algunos locales comerciales discretos, en particular algunos restaurantes y librerías. Muy pocos autos circulaban por aquellas callecitas, pues los conductores generalmente preferían conducir por las avenidas y los bulevares.

Y en una de esas calles incógnitas de la ciudad, una que conectaba el Museo Donald Hayes con una de las avenidas más transitadas de Ciudad Macross, el comodoro Carlos Azueta caminaba lentamente, acompañando a la joven mujer que iba a su lado.

Jesse Galland y Carlos Azueta habían pasado algún tiempo esa tarde en los archivos del museo. Azueta había estado auxiliando a Galland con su investigación histórica militar, algo que para él no era de ningún modo un trabajo o una obligación, sino más bien una manera de distraerse y despejarse un poco.

Ella se lo había agradecido profundamente y había decidido invitarlo a cenar para darle las gracias por su ayuda. En un principio el comodoro, siendo el tipo tímido, introvertido y retraído que era, se había negado argumentando que no había nada que agradecer. Pero Galland había insistido… demasiado.

Al final, y como el caballero que él era, había aceptado la invitación pero con la condición de que la cena corriera por su cuenta. Él jamás permitiría que la arquitecta asumiera los gastos. Los dos habían terminado cenando en uno de esos pequeños restaurantitos privados cercanos al museo y ahora Azueta acompañaba a Jesse a su casa, la cual curiosamente (o quizás no tanto) estaba situada bastante cerca del museo.

- Fue una cena deliciosa. – Jesse iba comentando. – Te lo agradezco mucho, Carlos. No solo me ayudaste con la investigación, sino además me invitaste a cenar y todo… siento que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad.

- ¡Claro que no! – Azueta sonrió levemente. – Para mí ha sido un placer. Además la pasé muy bien en el museo. El poder ver toda la colección histórica que tienen ahí, de primera mano y todo, para mí es una experiencia única y te lo agradezco, Jess.

La arquitecta Galland sonrió. Finalmente había logrado que el comodoro dejara de llamarla por su título académico y comenzara a tutearla. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sus amigos la llamaban Jesse, por alguna razón Azueta insistía en llamarla simplemente Jess. Cosa que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tampoco le molestaba que ocasionalmente el comodoro la llamara por su apellido; él era un militar, después de todo y eso era lo que los militares hacían.

Los dos caminaron una media cuadra en silencio absoluto, pero lentamente y sin prisas. La noche era fría, pero no era un frío criminal. Era bastante soportable e incluso hasta agradable. El cielo estaba estrellado y el ambiente en general era encantador.

La arquitecta miró al comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales que caminaba a su lado. Aquel hombre alto, de aspecto elegante y mirada triste la intrigaba. Azueta había aparecido esa tarde en el museo vistiendo un abrigo negro sobre un suéter azul y pantalones tipo jeans y la arquitecta pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de su uniforme militar y aquella ropa de civil le sentaba bien, lo hacía verse mucho más joven y relajado. Aquello había sido todo un cambio.

- Vas a tener que permitirme corresponder a esta invitación, Carlos. – Ella finalmente rompió el silencio, sacando a Azueta de una de sus frecuentes meditaciones. – La próxima vez yo cocinaré. ¿Qué te parece?

- No quiero importunarte, Galland. – Azueta respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Te aseguro que no será ninguna molestia.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a una casita pequeña pero agradable, de las típicas del centro de Ciudad Macross. Jesse Galland sacó sus llaves y le sonrió al comodoro, quien automáticamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Aquí vivo…

- Bastante cerca del museo. – Azueta comentó. – Es conveniente.

- ¡Bastante conveniente! – Jesse sonrió. – Bueno… comodor—Carlos, la verdad es que agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda. Hablar contigo siempre es enriquecedor.

- ¡Claro que no! – Azueta sacudió su cabeza y movió su mano. – El gusto fue todo mío, no tengas la menor duda.

- Entonces… espero que vuelvas pronto al museo. Todavía hay algunas cosas que quisiera mostrarte.

- Ten la certeza de que lo haré.

Los dos sonrieron y de pronto sobrevino un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Finalmente Jessica fue a abrir la puerta de su casa mientras que Azueta pensaba cual era la forma correcta de despedirse. Obviamente un saludo militar no estaba dentro de las opciones. Pero fue ella quien finalmente le extendió la mano al comodoro. Él, un tanto sorprendido, tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y la estrechó calurosamente.

- Buenas noches Carlos… y gracias por todo.

- Que descanse, arquit—Jess… nos veremos pronto.

Los dos sonrieron y cuando la arquitecta Galland entró a su casa, el comodoro Azueta se quedó ahí por unos segundos. Observó la calle en donde se encontraba… aquella casi parecía una calle de los tiempos previos a la guerra. Aquel era un barrio agradable, Azueta pensó. Después, casi como por reflejo, levantó el cuello de su abrigo y metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras comenzaba a desandar el camino, de vuelta al museo en donde estaba estacionado su automóvil.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que había sido aquella velada… la había pasado bien con la arquitecta, tanto en el museo como en el restaurante. Ella era una mujer amable, culta, inteligente y bastante simpática y divertida. La arquitecta Galland le agradaba, de eso no había duda.

- Creo que no debo de dejar pasar demasiado tiempo antes de aceptar su invitación y volver al museo. – Carlos Azueta pensó.

Después de todo, aquel había sido un cambio bienvenido en su rutina diaria… y aunque ni él mismo se había percatado de ello, quizás aquella había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que no se había torturado con sus recuerdos del pasado. Había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la que el comodoro Carlos Azueta caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa en los labios.

-

* * *

-

Ni bien habían traspasado el umbral de la puerta de su casa, Rick ya había tomado a Lisa en brazos y la estaba besando como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes… como si jamás lo fuera a volver a hacer. La puerta se cerró de golpe al tiempo que Lisa quedaba contra la pared, aprisionada por el cuerpo de su esposo y sus labios que la torturaban de tal manera que ella sinceramente pensaba que en cualquier momento perdería la razón.

La almirante Hayes, sin embargo, no era una persona que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente. Sin dejar de besar a su piloto, buscó un poco de racionalidad en todo aquello y en algún apartado rincón de su mente que aún conservaba funcional, decidió que era el momento del contraataque. De pronto y sin previo aviso, tomó a Rick por los hombros y sin que ni siquiera ella supiera como lo había hecho, los dos terminaron sobre el sofá de la sala, sin tener noción de cómo habían llegado hasta allá.

No que fuera algo que al joven general de la UNSAF le importara particularmente. No mientras tuviera sobre él a Lisa Hayes, torturándolo hasta la muerte con sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas y sus palabras cargadas de cariño, amor, ternura… y algo más.

- Te amo… - Lisa susurró en su oído y aquello enloqueció al piloto. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! No sabes cuánto te amo…

- Lisa… - Un conmovido piloto la separó levemente de sí para mirarla a los ojos. – Lisa, yo también te amo…

La almirante Hayes notó, con cierta extrañeza, que los ojos de Rick parecían estar humedecidos. Una mirada más cercana le permitió corroborar que era verdad, el piloto parecía estar luchando por contener sus lágrimas. Lisa se inclinó sobre él y lo besó primero en la frente y después en cada uno de los dos ojos, provocando que él suspirara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, chiquito? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Lisa… - Rick le acarició la mejilla con una ternura que contrastaba con la pasión previa. – Te amo, bonita… es solo que… no lo sé, a veces no sé qué hacer con esto que siento… me emociono mucho cuando—cuando pienso que… que te tengo a mi lado, que me amas… que—que estamos juntos y que vamos a tener un hijo.

La sonrisa esplendorosa que apareció en los labios de Lisa Hayes fue solo superada por el brillo intenso de sus ojos verdes al escuchar a Rick expresarse de esa manera. Él, a pesar de su proverbial falta de elocuencia, había expresado aquellos sentimientos de una manera tal que conmovieron a Lisa hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue recostarse en el pecho de su esposo y suspirar profundamente mientras él la abrazaba y comenzaba a besarla en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan adorable y maravilloso, Rick Hunter?

El piloto sonrió levemente y levantó el rostro de su esposa para poder mirarla a los ojos y besarla en los labios. Fue un beso breve que sin embargo fue promesa y preludio de muchos más.

- Solo contigo, Hayes… solamente contigo. Eres la única persona del mundo que puede llamarme _adorable_ y vivir para contarlo.

- Rick… a pesar de que seas tan berrinchudo, el tenerte conmigo… - Lisa comenzó a hablar, pero él la silenció con un beso.

- Ni lo menciones, mi cielo… ya no hacen falta palabras… simplemente te amo, nos tenemos el uno al otro… nos amamos… eso es todo.

- ¡Ven acá, piloto! – Lisa lo tomó por la solapa de su ropa. - ¡Te amo!

A aquella vehemente declaración siguió un beso cargado de pasión, de necesidad y de un amor tan profundo y verdadero que, realmente como había dicho Rick, no se podía poner en palabras.

Fue él quien decidió tomar aquella situación en sus manos y sin darle tiempo a Lisa de reaccionar, rodó sobre de ella en el sofá para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron y una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick, quien jadeante y sudoroso se inclinó para plantar un leve besito en los labios de Lisa. Ella se perdió en su mirada mientras él le acariciaba el rostro con la yema de su dedo, provocando que ella se estremeciera de amor y de placer.

Lenta, casi ceremoniosamente Rick comenzó a inclinarse sobre de ella. Sus miradas jamás se apartaron, sus ojos solo se cerraron en el último segundo, cuando sus labios se encontraron y un beso lento, suave y prometedor comenzó a gestarse entre ellos… un beso que sin embargo comenzó a convertirse en algo mucho más apasionado y más profundo al tiempo que las manos ansiosas de ambos comenzaban a explorar sus cuerpos y a deslizarse impunemente por entre los pliegues de sus ropas para poder acariciar la piel desnuda, ardiente y palpitante del otro.

- Esto… - Lisa jadeó contra los labios del piloto. – Es mucho mejor… que cualquier cena.

- Y no tenemos que hacer reservaciones. Y el postre… es delicioso. – Rick respondió con una risita, para después profundizar definitivamente el beso con que estaba torturando los labios de su esposa.

El resto de la noche pareció diluirse en la memoria de los dos jóvenes enamorados, quienes se dedicaron a su amor… a ese acto de amor que para ellos era una celebración a la vida y una manera de ratificar una y otra vez que lo que estaban viviendo era real, que lo que existía entre ellos era verdadero… un amor fuerte, maduro y sincero que los sobreviviría… un amor eterno.

-

* * *

-

Ya era muy de madrugada, pero Lisa no podía dormir. Se sentía cansada, pero con un cansancio bueno y agradable. Además se sentía relajada, feliz y completamente tranquila y en paz con el universo y consigo misma.

Y la razón de ser de aquel estado tan perfectamente beatífico en la que ella se encontraba en esos momentos dormía plácidamente a su lado, completamente ajeno al hecho de que Lisa lo contemplaba con adoración y le acariciaba el cabello con cariñosa ternura. La pequeña sonrisa que Rick tenía en sus labios era bastante elocuente. Se le notaba tan feliz y tranquilo como ella.

- Te amo. – Lisa murmuró suavemente, aprovechando para acercarse y besarlo en la punta de la nariz. – Eres el amor de mi vida, Rick Hunter… y si después de lo que vivimos aquí esta noche todavía lo dudaras…

Lisa soltó una risita traviesa y suspiró profundamente. Cerró sus ojos y su mano, casi como por reflejo, fue a posarse sobre su vientre. Últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de hablarle a su bebé sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente.

- Tu padre es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, mi amor. – Lisa susurró. – Y nos ama como no tienes una idea… a ti y a mí, a los dos. Él siempre va a estar aquí para cuidarnos y protegernos. Yo también lo amo, siempre lo he hecho… y quiero que tú también lo hagas porque él va a ser el papá más tierno y amoroso del mundo.

Lisa se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Una esplendorosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se recostaba de costado para mirar a Rick de frente. Le acarició el cabello rebelde y no pudo evitar el besarlo suavemente en los labios, provocando que el piloto se moviera un poco, susurrara su nombre y se acurrucara a su lado.

- Vas a ser el padre más maravilloso del mundo, amor. Así como has sido el esposo más lindo y tierno para mí, sé que serás el papá más amoroso y dulce para nuestro pequeñito. ¡Dios santo! Cuando te vea con nuestro bebé en brazos, yo…

Involuntariamente los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios. Sin poder – sin querer – contenerse, abrazó a Rick estrechamente, estremeciéndose al sentir el tibio y suave contacto de su piel desnuda contra la suya.

El piloto no fue inmune a esas caricias. Se movió un poco, murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles y entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente y sin comprender del todo qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Lisa…? ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Rick… ¡Lo siento, no quise despertarte, yo…!

- ¡Hey! – Sonrió un adormilado piloto. - ¡Shhhh, no te preocupes! A ver, ven para acá.

Rick se acomodó e hizo que ella se acurrucara contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con cariño y plantándole un beso tierno en la frente mientras Lisa se recostaba en el pecho de su esposo y le besaba el cuello. Rick suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

- ¿No podías dormir, bonita?

- Me desperté por un momento, eso es todo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo… agua o cualquier cosa?

- No amor, estoy bien. – Lisa sonrió. – Gracias.

Rick comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda desnuda de Lisa, provocando que ella comenzara a adormilarse en su abrazo. Le encantaba cuando ella se acunaba así en su pecho y la manera como su cabeza descansaba en el hueco que se formaba en ese sitio donde su hombro y su cuello se juntaban. Aquel sitio era perfecto para acomodar la cabeza de Lisa de modo que sus labios quedaran bien cerca de su cuello, cosa que enloquecía a Rick, sobre todo cuando ella hablaba y él sentía las vibraciones de su voz, la caricia de sus labios y la tibieza de su aliento en su cuello. Era sencillamente algo que lo ponía en órbita.

A Lisa, por su parte, le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba de aquel modo tan íntimamente cercano. Le gustaba sentir el palpitar del corazón de su piloto, acariciar su piel suave y cálida, sentir su vida fluir en cada latir de su corazón… y llenarse los pulmones con ese aroma que era tan de él. Lisa no pudo evitarlo y besó suavemente a Rick en el cuello, provocando que él se estremeciera de amor y de placer.

- Amor… - Rick gruñó sin dignarse siquiera en abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lisa seguía torturándolo con sus besitos.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Hmmm… me dejaste agotada, piloto.

- ¿No te queda ni un tantito de fuerza… un poquitito solamente?

- Pues… eso depende. – Lisa respondió suavemente, provocando que Rick enloqueciera. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… yo… digo, si tú quieres… yo… tengo ganas… ee—es decir, sé que es tarde y hay que madrugar, pero yo—

- ¡Shhh! – Lisa lo silenció, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y lanzándole una mirada de esas que podrían derretir el hielo. – Yo también tengo ganas, piloto.

Los ojos del general Hunter se abrieron desorbitadamente y se clavaron en los de Lisa que lo miraban con una chispa de travesura y un brillo de innegable cariño y algo más…

- ¡Eres terrible, Lisa Hayes!

- ¿Es esa una queja, general Hunter?

- ¡Oh no! Nunca…

Rick sonrió y se acomodó para mirarla de frente y abrazarla estrechamente, pasándole los brazos por alrededor del cuerpo para acariciarle la espalda y… algunas otras zonas de su anatomía. Lisa soltó una risita divertida y abrazó a su piloto con brazos y piernas.

- ¿Ves lo que provocas, piloto? – Lo regañó ella.

- ¿Y que me dice de usted, almirante… se está quejando?

- Mi única queja es que usted habla demasiado y no va directamente a la acción, general. Así no se ganan las guerras.

Rick soltó una risita divertida que de inmediato se diluyó en el silencio de la noche, mientras los ojos de Lisa atrapaban irremediablemente los suyos.

- No puedo creerlo… - Susurró mientras se acercaba para besarla. – No puedo creer que esté tan irremediablemente loco por ti, Hayes…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Hunter… de eso no tengas duda.

Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente y ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, en los hombros, en la mejilla, en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance. Después de todo, se dijo Lisa, si sus hormonas se encontraban tan alocadas en esa etapa de su embarazo, no era culpa de ella… y habría que aprovechar mientras pudieran.

En etapas más avanzadas de su periodo de gestación no sabía lo que podría ocurrir… así que mientras pudieran, no podían desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. ¿Quién necesitaba dormir y descansar cuando Rick Hunter compartía su cama?

-

* * *

-

Los días seguían pasando en Ciudad Macross y el tiempo, con su curso inexorable, seguía corriendo, acercando cada vez más el momento en que los altos directivos de la UN SPACY y la UNSAF tendrían que viajar a Monumento para rendir su II Informe Anual de Actividades.

Ya estaban tan solo a tres días del viaje y la almirante Hayes había convocado al comodoro Azueta a su oficina para encargarse de algunos asuntos antes de partir hacia Ciudad Monumento y revisar la agenda de las actividades que quedarían pendientes en su ausencia y asuntos que el Jefe de Estado Mayor tendría que atender.

Lisa Hayes había decidido que era mejor que el comodoro Azueta se quedara en Ciudad Macross durante su viaje a Monumento como su lugarteniente. Confiaba en él y se sentía segura al pensar que alguien de su absoluta confianza quedaría a cargo de los asuntos de su oficina durante su ausencia. Sobre todo alguien tan metódico y organizado como el comodoro, ya que su siempre confiable asistente viajaría con ella a Monumento.

- Muy bien… - Lisa dio por terminada la reunión oficial con esas palabras. – Entonces creo que eso es todo lo que queda pendiente, comodoro.

La teniente Hickson, que había seguido con interés aquella reunión desde un extremo de la sala de recepciones de la oficina de la almirante, hizo algunas anotaciones finales en su agenda electrónica y miró a Lisa, quien ya le estaba lanzando una mirada de consulta que Kelly entendió.

- Sí, eso es todo, almirante. – La teniente Hickson le aseguró categóricamente.

- Yo me haré cargo de todo. – Azueta cerró la carpeta en donde había estado tomando algunas notas. – Usted viaje sin pendientes, almirante Hayes. Por acá todo estará en orden.

- Lo sé, comodoro. – Lisa sonrió. – Confío en usted.

- El VC33 Cygnus ya recibió el mantenimiento necesario. Me informaron que esta mañana el general Hunter realizó un vuelo de inspección a bordo de esa nave y que autorizó que fuera utilizada como su transporte oficial a Monumento, almirante. – Azueta sonrió levemente. – Será la primera misión oficial del Cygnus como parte de la flotilla de la Spacy.

- Me alegra que todo esté listo. – Lisa sonrió, mientras sentía que su corazón se henchía de orgullo al pensar en ese piloto alocado que tanto la amaba y tanto se preocupaba por ella.

- Bien… - Azueta se puso de pie. – Entonces, si no hay nada más, solicito permiso para retirarme, almirante. Tengo que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos desde ya. – El comodoro dio algunos golpecitos con el dedo a la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

- Puede retirarse, comodoro. – Lisa le autorizó con una sonrisa.

El comodoro Azueta se cuadró formalmente e hizo un impecable saludo militar antes de retirarse de la oficina. Lisa volvió de inmediato a los documentos que ella misma tenía sobre su escritorio y Kelly fue a sentarse frente a ella.

- ¿Algo más, almirante?

- No… - Lisa le respondió. – Creo que ya todo está listo. ¿Ya están las copias del informe—?

Antes de que Lisa terminara su pregunta, Kelly Hickson ya le había colocado encima del escritorio un documento de pastas azul oscuro con el escudo de la UN SPACY en dorado y la leyenda: "_II Informe de Actividades – 2013_" sobre la cubierta.

- Los trajeron esta mañana. – Kelly explicó. – Y traen incluido el CD que solicitaste, con toda la información capturada digitalmente.

- ¡Excelente! – Los ojos de Lisa brillaron. – Muy buen trabajo, Kelly. ¡Gracias! La verdad quedaron muy bien… se ven muy formales y profesionales.

- No me lo agradezcas. – La siempre humilde jefa de ayudantía sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. – Yo solo lleve la información a Comunicación Social. Ellos hicieron el diseño y lo demás. La verdad es que mis habilidades no llegan a tanto, Lisa.

- Como sea, gracias por tener todo listo en tiempo y forma, Kelly. – Lisa se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud a su asistente. – Sinceramente no sé qué haría sin ti.

- ¡Nah! – Kelly sonrió aún más esplendorosamente y se sonrojó de manera aún más notoria. – Si yo no estuviera aquí seguramente habría alguien mejor que yo… no creo que tu aceptaras como tu asistente a nadie que no pudiera mantenerte el paso, almirante.

- ¿Realmente crees que voy muy de prisa? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Vas al paso que debes de ir. – Kelly respondió con una seriedad muy poco característica de ella. – Además tú jamás nos has empujado, Lisa… tú te has puesto al frente de nosotros y nos has marcado el ritmo, el paso, la velocidad. Pero si nos has exigido un paso veloz es porque el tuyo es el más veloz de todos. Así es como las cosas deben de ser. Tú nos inspiras, Lisa.

- Bueno… gracias. – Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de sonrojarse levemente. – Supongo que es bueno saberlo.

Kelly se rió y se recargó en su silla, suspirando profundamente mientras lo hacía. La jovencita se veía notoriamente agotada y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la almirante Hayes, que mientras volvía a revisar sus documentos comentó de pasada y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios:

- ¿Te has seguido desvelando con Nick?

- ¿Eh? – Kelly saltó en su asiento. – ¡NO! Bueno… yo—no… es decir, no tan frecuentemente… a veces… bueno, anoche sí.

Lisa sonrió pero ya no hizo comentario alguno. Kelly se recargó en el escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz que encontró por ahí.

- La verdad es que lo he extrañado mucho. – La teniente Hickson confesó tímidamente. – Nick y yo… nos divertíamos bastante cuando él estaba aquí. ¿No te ha sucedido, Lisa? Que a veces conoces a una persona y solo con una semana, unos pocos días, sientes que hay un lazo fuerte… es como cuando vas a una ciudad que jamás has visitado y de pronto te sientes como en casa. ¿No es algo extraño?

- Ajá… - Lisa miró a Kelly, invitándola a proseguir con sus meditaciones.

- Bueno, no lo sé… - La jovencita sonrió soñadoramente y Lisa supo que ya la había perdido. Lo vio en sus ojos. Kelly ya estaba muy lejos, perdida en sus propias meditaciones. – Hace unos días fui a visitar al comodoro Azueta. Me mostró algunas fotos de su familia… y de Nick cuando era chiquito. ¡Era tan adorable!

Lisa sonrió para sí misma y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Ni siquiera había que hacerlos, la actitud de Kelly y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios lo decían todo. La almirante Hayes se sentía contenta al ver a su asistente tan emocionada y feliz.

- ¿Y Nick no tiene planes de volver a Macross pronto, Kelly?

- Ya sabes. – La chica hizo un gesto y pareció volver de su letargo. – El trabajo es muy demandante, sobre todo para un marino asignado a un portaviones.

- Bueno, me da gusto saber que has hecho tan buena amistad con los Azueta. Sinceramente creo que ambos son hombres buenos y confiables.

- ¡El comodoro es un amor! – Kelly sonrió. – Y yo que le tenía algo de miedo cuando estaba en la Academia y él era el director… es muy estricto y le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien y a la primera pero… pero es muy tierno una vez que llegas a conocerlo.

- Ahora habrá que ver que es lo que opina el comodoro del hecho de que lo hayas llamado tierno. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡No le digas! – Kelly se sobresaltó. – Es decir, es un hombre muy cálido, muy… bueno, no sé… me recuerda a mi padre.

Lisa miró a Kelly. Era raro que su asistente mencionara a sus padres en una conversación. La almirante Hayes solo había escuchado ocasionalmente a Kelly hablar sobre su mamá… nunca sobre su papá. Lo poco que sabía era que había muerto durante las Guerras de Unificación sirviendo en el ejército.

- Mi papá también era un hombre bueno y cariñoso… y cuando veo al comodoro Azueta siempre lo recuerdo. No sé… le tengo cariño al comodoro. Trabajar aquí con él… contigo… con ustedes. ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? Yo no podría estar en un mejor lugar ni en un mejor momento. Aquí es donde quiero estar, donde me gusta estar… aquí es mi lugar.

La almirante sonrió comprensiva e iba a comentar algo, pero el sonido del teléfono sacó a ambas mujeres de la concentración que hasta entonces habían mantenido en su conversación. Fue la teniente Hickson quien se apresuró a contestar la llamada:

- UN Spacy, sede central del almirantazgo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la teniente. - ¡Buenas tardes general Martín! Claro, ella está aquí. Permítame un momento por favor… a mí también me da gusto saludarlo, señor.

La teniente Hickson le entregó el auricular del teléfono a la almirante y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, para de inmediato saludar al general Martín que la estaba llamando.

- ¡Buenas tardes, general! ¿Cómo está?

Kelly le hizo a Lisa una seña que significaba que se retiraba de su oficina. Lisa le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y la teniente salió de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y dirigiéndose de inmediato a su propia oficina. Pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando su teléfono celular se dejó escuchar con las notas de una de sus melodías favoritas… a un volumen bastante alto. Kelly se apresuró a responder, sabiendo perfectamente a quién correspondía aquel tono del celular.

- ¡Nick! – Ella no pudo ocultar su alegría. - ¿Qué haces llamándome al celular? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te va a costar esta llamada?

- ¡Siempre tan cariñosa, Hickson! – El marino se rió. – Solo quería saludarte… me acaban de asignar a una misión y no creo poder verte en línea en los próximos días. ¿Cuándo te irás a Monumento?

- En tres días, pero me llevo mi laptop conmigo. No te preocupes por ello.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien… y me da gusto escucharte, Nick. Yo… en realidad quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Es algo…

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, claro que no… no es nada malo. Pero quiero consultarlo contigo… si tienes tiempo… solo que es algo largo de explicar.

- Hmmm… tengo una media hora antes de reportarme al servicio. ¿Tienes tiempo para conectarte ahora y decírmelo por mensajes?

- Sí, no hay problema… te veo ahí en dos minutos.

- ¡Hecho! Ah, Kelly…

- ¿Sí?

- Me dio mucho gusto escucharte. – La voz del marino se enterneció visiblemente. – Yo… solo quería que lo supieras.

- A mi también Nick… - Kelly susurró. - ¡A mí también!

Después de una breve despedida, Kelly prácticamente corrió a su oficina y a entrar a su servicio de mensajería online. Medio minuto después el nombre de Nick apareció en pantalla junto con un mensaje de saludo.

**NA:** "_Así que… ¿Qué te parecieron las fotos que mi padre te mostró, Kel?"_

**KH:** "_Eras un chico muy lindo, Azueta."_

**NA:** "¿_Era…?"_

**KH:** "_Bueno, todos los niños son lindos. Pero Nick, hay algo que quiero decirte… una consulta que hacerte, pero no sé si sea el momento preciso."_

**NA:** "_Tú dale, Kel… ¿Qué sucede? Espero que no sea nada malo."_

**KH:** "_Es… es sobre Gabriela… tu hermana, Nick."_

**NA:** "¿_Mi her—sobre Gabriela? ¿Qué sucede con ella? Ella… Kelly…"_

**KH:** _"No es nada Nick, realmente… es solo que estuve el otro día en casa de tu padre y me mostró todas esas fotos y me habló tanto de sus hijos y de su esposa. Sentí mucha pena por él al escucharlo hablar de Gabriela y yo, bueno… Nick, ¿Sabes lo que es el CRG?"_

**NA:** "_No… jamás lo había escuchado."_

**KH:** _"Es la Clave de Registro Genético. Después de la guerra y para tratar de que las familias pudieran encontrar a los suyos un grupo de voluntarios comenzaron con este proyecto. Cuando Rick y yo nos encontramos comencé a pensar en todas esas familias fracturadas que hay en el mundo y me interesé en el Proyecto CRG. Ellos han estado recopilando el ADN de muchos cuerpos que se encontraron en refugios, en lugares golpeados por la Lluvia de la Muerte. No ha sido fácil, pero el registro crece cada día. Yo lo reviso frecuentemente… con la esperanza de algún día localizar al menos donde está enterrada mi madre."_

**NA:** _"Lo siento mucho, Kelly… pero ¿Y qué has encontrado? Mi hermana… jamás supimos que sucedió con ella."_

**KH:** _"Quizás haya novedades, Nick. Pero para esto necesitaremos una muestra de ADN. Y yo… bueno, la verdad es que no me atrevo a pedírsela al comodoro."_

**NA:** "_Entiendo Kel… ¿Y cómo haremos esto? Es decir, con mi ADN."_

**KH:** _"Te enviaré las instrucciones a tu correo electrónico, Nick… yo—sé que esto es doloroso, pero creo que tu padre… bueno, quizás el cerrar este círculo le de algo de paz al comodoro."_

**NA:** "_Al menos… al menos tendrá una tumba donde recordar la memoria de su hija."_

**KH:** "_Al menos eso, Nick. Al menos eso…"_

-

* * *

-

Era una madrugada helada en Ciudad Macross. El aguanieve que había caído la noche anterior lo cubría todo en la Pista de Vuelo # 3 de la Base Aérea Macross. Un enorme reloj digital en el muro de la torre de control marcaba la hora y la temperatura: 0550 horas / Temp. -4°C.

Un imponente transporte clase _VC33 Mom's Kitchen,_ pintado con la paleta de colores de la UN SPACY y su matrícula UNS Cygnus esperaba en la pista mientras que el personal se movía infatigablemente por todos lados, inmune al frío de la madrugada.

La puerta de la sala de espera de la base aérea se abrió y un grupo de personas aparecieron por ahí, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la escalera de abordaje. Aquellos personajes, que provocaron que todo el personal de pista se detuviera en sus labores y los saludara con gran formalidad, eran la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter, acompañados del comodoro Azueta quien, incluso minutos antes del despegue, seguía informándoles de los pormenores del viaje. Detrás de ellos caminaban a toda prisa la teniente Hickson y dos de los Halcones, los escoltas personales de la almirante Hayes, en su uniforme de diario.

- El Escuadrón Ángel, quien será el encargado de escoltarlos, acaba de despegar y ya se encuentra en posición. – Azueta iba diciendo. – Me informaron también que la avanzada de Los Halcones ya está en Monumento y ya tomaron las medidas de seguridad necesarias para su arribo, almirante Hayes. Según el reporte metereológico se toparán con un poco de turbulencia sobre los bosques del noreste, pero estarán llegando a Ciudad Monumento a las 0900 horas, como fue programado.

- ¡Justo a tiempo para el desayuno! – Rick comentó.

- Entonces todo está en orden. ¿Algo más, comodoro? – Lisa se detuvo justo a los pies de la escalera de abordaje.

- Nada más, almirante Hayes. – El comodoro Azueta se puso en posición de firmes. – Excepto desearles éxito en esta misión y un buen viaje. Yo me haré cargo de todo en su ausencia y los mantendré informados.

Lisa y Rick reciprocaron el formal saludo que estaban recibiendo del Jefe del Estado Mayor. Después fueron a estrechar la mano del comodoro y tras una breve despedida, motivada ante todo por el frío que se sentía en aquella pista de vuelo, el grupo entró a la aeronave, no sin que antes Azueta les diera algunas instrucciones de último minuto tanto a la teniente Hickson, como a Los Halcones.

Una vez que las puertas del Cygnus se cerraron y que la nave comenzó a moverse para tomar su posición de despegue, el comodoro Azueta se alejó hasta la puerta de la sala de espera. A pesar del frío helado de la madrugada y del aire que parecía cortarle el rostro, él se mantuvo impasible en aquel sitio hasta que el imponente VC33 hubo despegado de Ciudad Macross y se convirtió en un punto de luz en el cielo. Carlos Azueta asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo levemente nublado de aquella mañana invernal.

Después de unos minutos entró al edificio a sus espaldas, con la idea de ir a desayunar al comedor de oficiales de la base y de inmediato recluirse en su oficina y comenzar con su trabajo del día. Sin la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter en la ciudad, sus responsabilidades se multiplicarían en los días siguientes y él pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera de su parte para mantener aquel sitio caminando en orden en ausencia de sus superiores, aunque aquello implicara llegar a su oficina antes del amanecer y retirarse ya entrada la noche.

-

* * *

-

El interior del Cygnus había sido adaptado expresamente para atender a las necesidades de quien lo utilizaría mayoritariamente para sus viajes: la almirante de la UN SPACY. Por lo que, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus hermanos, el Cygnus había sido dividido en su interior en una serie de compartimentos, algunos de ellos privados y otros comunicados entre sí. Aunque era una aeronave relativamente pequeña, sí podía dar cabida al menos a un espacio privado para la almirante y un par de espacios más para sus acompañantes. El comodoro Azueta se había asegurado de que el interior de la nave oficial del Almirantazo pareciera un verdadero avión presidencial y Rick Hunter se hizo una nota mental de agradecer por ello al comodoro en cuanto pudiera.

En el espacio privado en el que viajaban, él y Lisa iban cómodamente instalados en un asiento doble en donde el apoyabrazos central era abatible, lo que permitía que Lisa estuviera cerca de él y se acurrucara en su hombro mientras dormitaba plácidamente. Y frente a ellos, en otro asiento doble que estaba colocado de tal manera que sus ocupantes miraran de frente a los ocupantes del primer asiento, la teniente Hickson se había literalmente recostado en el asiento y dormía profundamente, echa un ovillo y cubierta por una frazada con el logotipo del UNS Cygnus.

El general Hunter suspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana. Ya hacía más de una hora que habían despegado de Ciudad Macross, pero la noche seguía tan oscura como entonces y no parecía haber signos de que fuera a amanecer pronto. Lisa hizo un suave sonido con la garganta y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Rick. Él reaccionó de inmediato, acariciando su espalda para evitar que fuera a despertase.

- ¡Shhhh… vuelve a dormir! – El piloto susurró al tiempo que le besaba suavemente la frente.

Cuando Lisa volvió a quedarse perfectamente inmóvil, Rick sonrió enternecido y se dio un tiempo para contemplar el rostro plácido y sereno de su esposa. En todos los libros sobre embarazo y paternidad que había estado leyendo decía que las mujeres embarazadas, debido a la alta producción de hormonas de su cuerpo, desarrollan una belleza muy especial. Pero a opinión del piloto, lo que cualquiera de esos libros dijera realmente palidecía ante la realidad de Lisa. En su opinión, tan profesional, objetiva y sincera, Rick pensaba que Lisa se ponía más hermosa con cada respiración y con cada latido de su corazón.

De pronto el piloto levantó su vista cuando se sintió observado. Y efectivamente, frente a él unos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los suyos, lo observaban amodorradamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Kelly, que sin embargo no hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse del nidito que se había construido en aquel asiento.

- Duérmete Kelly, es temprano. – Rick murmuró.

- El comodoro Azueta dijo que había una litera abatible por aquí en el muro. ¿Quieres que la saque para que Lisa pueda dormir ahí? – Kelly respondió por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes. – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa. – Temo que si se despierta no quiera volverse a dormir. Ya sabes como es ella.

- Sí… mejor así.

Kelly se arrellanó en su improvisada cama, bostezó y en medio minuto estaba profundamente dormida otra vez, provocando que Rick se riera de buena gana mientras pensaba que su prima parecía un gato.

El piloto volvió a mirar por la ventana. Aunque el informe de actividades debían presentarlo ante el consejo de gobierno hasta el 17, se había decidió que el viaje a Monumento se hiciera desde el 15, para evitar contratiempos. Además Lisa quería encargarse de algunos asuntos oficiales aprovechando su estadía en las oficinas de gobierno. Ella y Rick habían hablado al respecto y ambos habían decidido que dado su estado, lo mejor sería que a partir de su segundo trimestre ella viajara lo menos posible.

_- No voy a correr ninguna clase de riesgo con ella._ – Rick pensó. – _Tampoco podrá andar brincando por todos lados como cabra loca ahora que está con nuestro retoñito a bordo. _

El piloto soltó una risita al meditar sobre sus propios pensamientos. Si Lisa lo escuchara llamándola _cabra loca_, seguramente aquel sería el último día de su vida. Pero era un hecho innegable que cuando la almirante Hayes se ponía en su modalidad de _trabajólica anónima_, nadie podía seguirle el paso. Y eso era algo que Rick no pensaba permitir, al menos durante su embarazo.

- Después estoy seguro de que nuestro bebé me va a ayudar a mantenerla ocupada en cosas más familiares.

Rick sonrió radiantemente y sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano se deslizó hasta descansar en el vientre de su esposa. La miró con curiosidad e interés y su corazón se aceleró cuando notó la pequeña sonrisa que curvó los labios de Lisa en sueños.

- Mi esposa… mi bebé… - Rick sintió que la mirada se le nublaba levemente. – Incluso esa loca de enfrente a quien llamo prima… mi familia.

El joven general de la UNSAF volvió a clavar su vista en la ventana. Allá, a lo lejos y sobre el horizonte, un leve resplandor de claridad anunciaba que finalmente el alba estaba por llegar. Era cierto eso que decía, cuando la noche está más oscura es porque está a punto de amanecer. Y Rick pensó que al menos en su caso, aquello había resultado ser absolutamente cierto.

- Cuando me sentía tan perdido, tan desorientado, tan triste y solo… cuando dudaba de todo en mi vida, entonces fue cuando… - Rick se detuvo y miró a Lisa. – Hace dos años todo cambió para mi. Y tú, Lisa Hayes, tú fuiste ese amanecer por el que tanto había esperado.

Rick besó suavemente a Lisa en el cabello y suspiró profundamente mientras que su mente le comenzaba a mostrar imágenes casi olvidadas de un pasado muy distante. Un pasado en el que él vivía en una granja con su familia… cuando él era apenas un chico y le ayudaba a su mamá con los trabajos de la casa. Cuando, por las tardes, iba a husmear al viejo granero en donde su padre y un Roy adolescente pasaban horas y horas arreglando aviones viejos y contando historias de grandes hazañas aéreas.

Recordó aquellos días en los que Roy le enseñó a volar, en esos campos verdes e inmensos llenos de flores en verano y de paja en el otoño. Aquella había sido la época más feliz de su vida, antes de que su madre muriera y él se convirtiera en un nómada, siempre viajando con el Circo del Aire de su padre o bien en sus propias competencias aéreas, siempre de un lado a otro, sin echar raíces en ningún lado, sin arraigarse en ningún lugar, sin comprometerse con nada ni con nadie.

Y claro, todo eso había cambiado dramáticamente con la llegada de la guerra… y con la aparición de Lisa Hayes en su vida. Rick no tenía dudas al respecto, él era un hombre de familia. Sus recuerdos más queridos y entrañables eran aquellos de su infancia en la granja de sus padres… al menos hasta ahora.

Porque desde que Lisa y él habían decidido compartir sus vidas y formar una familia, él se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se sentía pleno, realizado y orgulloso de lo que tenían entre ellos. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más seguro, más protegido, más amado ni más valorado que ahora que compartía su destino con esa mujer de cabellos color miel y ojos intensamente verdes que descansaba a su lado. Su esposa, su compañera, su mejor amiga… la madre de su hijo.

Y de pronto la sensación cálida y suave de una mano pequeña que se posó con delicadeza sobre la suya hizo que el piloto saliera de sus cavilaciones y mirara a su esposa que lo observaba con adoración.

- ¿En dónde estás, piloto? – Lisa susurró y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Estoy aquí, contigo. – El respondió con una sonrisa.

Lisa sonrió, hizo algunos ruiditos ininteligibles con la garganta y se acomodó hasta que encontró una posición cómoda, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del piloto que la abrazaba con amor.

- Estaba soñando contigo, ¿sabes? – Lisa murmuró.

- Que curioso… precisamente yo estaba pensando en ti.

Aunque Rick no podía ver el rostro de Lisa, sí pudo imaginar la sonrisa esplendorosa que apareció en sus labios cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Una sonrisa que contagió al piloto, quien de inmediato soltó un suspiro largo y profundo y cerró los ojos.

- Vamos a tener mucho trabajo estos días. – Rick comentó.

- Al menos podremos descansar el fin de semana. – Lisa sonrió, mientras acariciaba el pecho de su esposo. – Hoy y mañana tengo varias reuniones, el viernes presentamos el reporte conjunto, pero el sábado y el domingo serán para nosotros, amor.

- ¡Pues ojalá estos tres días sean _psicoprofilácticos_… ya sabes, rápidos y sin dolor!

Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque de inmediato se contuvo, al notar que Kelly dormía profundamente frente a ellos. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos risueños de Rick, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a comentar inocentemente:

- He estado leyendo demasiados libros sobre embarazo y parto, supongo.

- Yo creo que sí. – Lisa lo recompensó con un besito suave en los labios.

- Entonces… - Rick le sonrió a su esposa. - ¿Tenemos la cita con Tanya el martes 21 para tu revisión prenatal?

- Sí, el martes en la mañana. – Lisa no dejaba de acariciarlo. – Ayer que fui a verla me dijo que ella me veía muy bien… yo me siento bien. Pero jamás estarán de más esas revisiones prenatales.

- ¡Oh no! Y yo voy a acompañarte a cada una de ellas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- No esperaría menos de ti, piloto.

Rick comenzó a reírse suavemente y Lisa le lanzó una mirada que era a la vez interrogativa y criminal. Sabía que cuando su piloto se reía de esa manera era porque algo traía entre manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Nada… solo estaba pensando… bueno, recordé algo… - Rick le respondió enternecido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El martes 21… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ese día pero hace 4 años?

- ¿Hace 4 años… un 21 de enero? Yo… ¡Oh…!

- _Yo… me quejo de muchas cosas pero yo tengo fe en ti… _- El piloto comenzó a hablar lentamente, mientras que con sus dedos tamborileaba en la ventana, como si estuviera tratando de transmitir un mensaje en clave Morse.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa lo abrazó, comprendiendo lo que él estaba tratando de decirle. - ¡Cuatro años! No lo puedo creer…

- Cuatro años… ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí en esa ocasión, Lisa? Que hicieras tu viaje pero que por favor regresarás a casa… lo que en realidad debí de haberte dicho era que por favor regresaras a mí…

El piloto besó a Lisa en la frente, pero ella no se iba a conformar con eso… no en esos momentos. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Rick que la miraban con adoración. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a besarlo suave y tiernamente… provocándolo, haciéndolo desear más.

Y Rick Hunter no era un hombre que pudiera resistir los avances de Lisa Hayes. Sin perder un momento, se movió en su asiento para poder abrazarla, encapsularla en sus brazos y besarla tan profunda y apasionadamente como le fuera humanamente posible… acción a la que Lisa no se resistió, sino que antes bien se mostró entusiastamente cooperadora.

Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que la voz adormilada de Kelly los sacó de su pequeño universo de amor y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – La jovencita preguntó, tallándose los ojos y _aparentemente_ sin percatarse de que acababa de interrumpir algo muy importante.

- ¡Oportuna como siempre! – Rick refunfuñó.

- Una hora con 40 minutos. – Lisa le informó a su asistente, clavando sus ojos en la pantalla que estaba en el muro y les informaba del status del vuelo.

- ¡Argh! – Kelly se sentó y se estiró perezosamente. - ¿No tienen hambre?

Rick y Lisa se miraron y en sus ojos se hizo obvio que sí tenían hambre… y mucha. Pero no del tipo de la que Kelly se refería.

- Yo estoy bien. – Lisa comentó.

- Esperaremos a desayunar hasta el hotel en Monumento.

- Yo voy por algo de comer. – Kelly se puso de pie. - ¿Seguros que no quieren nada?

- Tú ve a comer algo, Kelly… y buen provecho. – Lisa le indicó.

La teniente Hickson salió de la cabina privada de la almirante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente. El piloto ya estaba lanzándole una mirada hambrienta a su esposa quien, por otro lado, no parecía sentirse molesta ni ofendida por aquello.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Lisa preguntó, desilusionada cuando Rick se puso de pie.

- A ponerle seguro a la puerta, ¿a dónde más? – El piloto hizo lo que decía y volvió a su asiento. - ¿Sabes cuál es la manera más rápida de hacer que esta hora y media pase rápido y además abrir el apetito, almirante?

- Rick… - Lisa se rió, mientras él se lanzaba a besarla. - ¡No te atreverás! Estamos en el Cygnus… - _Un beso_. – Volando a 30 mil pies de altura… - _Otro beso_. - ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan alocado!

- ¡No me provoque, almirante! – Rick ya estaba besando a Lisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. - ¡No respondo de mis acciones! O que, ¿no te gustaría unirte al MHC, Lisa?

- ¿Uh…? – Lisa por un momento no supo de que hablaba el piloto, pero casi de inmediato lo comprendió. - ¿El famoso _Mile High Club_ del que tanto hablan los pilotos?

- Y del que pronto estará hablando la almirante Hayes también. – El piloto no dejaba de acariciarla ni de besarla. - ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres terrible!

- Ordéname que me detenga y lo haré…

- ¿Y desde cuando tú obedeces mis órdenes, Hunter?

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en el interior de aquel camarote privado, seguidas de risas divertidas y del rumor de besos. Mientras tanto, en el pequeño comedor del Cygnus, Kelly sonreía para sí misma mientras compartía una taza de café y unas galletas con los dos Halcones escolta de la almirante Hayes.

Kelly no tenía que volver al privado de la almirante para saber que sin duda la puerta tendría puesto el seguro… y si había salido de aquel sitio no había sido por hambre propia… sino antes bien por el hambre que pudo ver en la manera en que Rick y Lisa se besaban cuando ella se despertó.

- ¡A su salud! – Kelly pensó, mientras le daba un trago a su café. - ¡Y que les aproveche, chicos!

El UNS Cygnus aterrizaría en 1 hora y 19 minutos en Ciudad Monumento, según lo marcaba la tabla de status en la pantalla del comedor. Y Kelly pensó que una ronda de poker con los Halcones seguramente haría que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez… aunque ella no supiera nada de poker, pero siempre estaba abierta a aprender cosas nuevas. ¡Todo fuera por darles privacidad a Rick y Lisa! Y esperaba que ellos supieran valorar esos sacrificios que ella con tanta devoción hacía por ellos.

-

* * *

-

En el aeropuerto oficial del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas en Ciudad Monumento, que en esos momentos estaba fuertemente resguardado por los cuerpos de seguridad del gobierno e incluso por varios militares, todo era actividad. La gente iba y venía por todos lados y las aeronaves no dejaban de aterrizar. Gente de todos los rincones del nuevo mundo se había concentrado en la ciudad para asistir a una serie de importantes reuniones que el Gobierno estaba llevando a cabo esa semana, en temas tan diversos e importantes como lo eran el social, el ambiental, el económico… y por supuesto, el militar.

Un joven consejero del GNU se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera mientras miraba cada 10 segundos el reloj del aeropuerto para después comprobar la hora en su propio reloj de pulso. David Stonewell miró por uno de los enormes ventanales del edificio hacia la pista de aterrizaje en donde justo en esos momentos un enorme avión con la bandera de la Nueva Unión Europea estaba aterrizando.

Él joven y apuesto consejero por los territorios autónomos de Nueva Montreal caminó hasta donde una enorme pantalla mostraba los vuelos entrantes y salientes del aeropuerto. Revisó por milésima si aparecía en ella el status del vuelo procedente de Ciudad Macross, pero por milésima vez suspiró cansadamente y se recordó que, siendo un vuelo militar, no aparecía en el status de los vuelos civiles.

- Kelly dijo que llegarían a las 9 de la mañana. – David murmuró y miró su reloj. – Faltan dos minutos… aunque con el tráfico aéreo que tenemos por aquí, seguro que los tendrán dando vueltas sobre Monumento durante un buen rato antes de aterrizar.

David se acercó al ventanal y se puso a observar con curiosidad a las personas que en esos momentos estaban bajando del vuelo europeo y entrando a toda prisa a la sala del aeropuerto. La mañana era helada y David no quería ni imaginarse el frío que estaría haciendo allá afuera.

Pero de pronto el corazón del heredero de los Stonewell pareció detenerse. Entre el murmullo ininteligible de las cientos de personas que se movían y hablaban a su alrededor, una voz pareció filtrarse… una voz que le era terriblemente conocida… una voz que parecía surgir de un pasado que él hacía mucho tiempo que ya consideraba perdido.

David se dio la media vuelta y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente entre la multitud que lo rodeaba. La gente iba y venía, llevando maletas, hablando por sus teléfonos celulares, conversando con otras personas. Instintivamente el joven consejero se movió, como siguiendo un hilo invisible que lo guiara a aquella fugaz voz que tanto lo había conmovido…

Y de pronto vio ante él a una joven y hermosa mujer rubia y de enormes ojos azules que eran cubiertos por un par de anteojos transparentes que no eran notorios en absoluto. La mujer iba vestida en un conservador traje de negocios y llevaba un teléfono satelital en la mano, como si estuviera lista para hacer alguna llamada, mientras conversaba animadamente con un hombre de edad que la acompañaba hacia la salida de la sala de espera.

- … la reunión fue programada para mañana al medio día. – El hombre le informaba a su acompañante. – Y por ahora vamos a hospedar a todos los asistentes en el _Hotel Seasons. _

- Tenia entendido que iríamos al Hotel Monumento Tower. – La joven respondió y David sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al escucharla hablar.

- El número de asistentes a estas conferencias excedió la capacidad del _Tower_, es por eso que estamos utilizando el _Seasons_ como sede alterna. Es un hotel de categoría especial y le aseguro que estará bastante complacida con sus servicios, licenciada Evans.

- ¿Evans? – David murmuró, mientras se acercaba a ella abriéndose camino entre la multitud. - ¡Steph!

La joven mujer se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó aquella voz masculina llamándola por su nombre. Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos expresaron una profunda sorpresa cuando se encontraron con el joven y elegante consejero del GNU (como pudo intuir por el broche que él llevaba en la solapa de su traje), que estaba frente a ella… sorpresa que pronto pareció tornarse en algo muy parecido al rencor.

- ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

- Steph, soy yo… David… David Stonewell.

- Lo lamento, señor Stonewell, no recuerdo que nos hayan presentado y tengo algo de prisa, yo—

- ¡Stephanie! – David la detuvo por la muñeca, ganandose una mirada que hubiera podido matarlo. - ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¿No me recuerdas? David Stonewell… de Montreal.

- Sé quien es usted, señor Stonewell. – La mujer respondió de manera seca y tajante. – Usted es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de las Industrias Shinsei… y por lo que puedo ver, también es representante ante el Consejo por Nueva Montreal.

- Pero Steph, yo—

- Es licenciada Evans, señor Stonewell… y si me disculpa…

La joven ejecutiva se dio la media vuelta y siguió hablando con su acompañante como si nada hubiera sucedido. David soltó una maldición por lo bajo y ya se disponía a ir tras de ella, pero justo en ese momento pudo ver por el ventanal que un imponente VC33 con los inconfundibles colores reglamentarios de la UN SPACY acababa de aterrizar.

David Stonewell miró aquella aeronave por unos segundos y de inmediato su mirada volvió a la licenciada Evans, quien justo en ese momento estaba traspasando la puerta de la sala para desaparecer en un pasillo congestionado. David dio un paso hacia un lado… un paso hacia el otro. Su mirada fue del ventanal a la puerta localizada en el lado contrario de la sala y después de vuelta al ventanal.

- ¡Demonios! – Susurró en voz baja. – Seguro Kelly entenderá cuando le explique…

Y sin más preámbulos, salió a toda prisa de la sala de espera, en la dirección hacia donde Stephanie Evans se había dirigido.

- ¡El _Seasons_! – David pensó al darse cuenta de que en aquel sitio sería prácticamente imposible localizar a aquella recién llegada. - ¡Se va a hospedar en el Hotel Seasons! Voy para allá… tendrá que escucharme… tendrá que hablar conmigo…

El consejero por los territorios autónomos de Nueva Montreal tomó el rumbo de los ascensores que lo llevarían directo al estacionamiento de aquel complejo de instalaciones gubernamentales y unos minutos después un elegante Mercedes Benz negro salió del estacionamiento, con rumbo al Hotel Seasons, uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos de la cosmopolita ciudad que se había convertido en la capital del glamour y la alta sociedad en el nuevo mundo.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes, el general Hunter y la teniente Hickson entraron a una sala especial VIP dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto oficial. Se les informó que dada la cantidad de personas que en esos momentos abarrotaban los espacios principales, y por seguridad, los asistentes más importantes a las conferencias del GNU estaban siendo recibidos en aquellos sitios especiales.

Los dos Halcones parecían haber desaparecido en el momento en que habían descendido del Cygnus, pero aquella era su misión: proteger a la almirante Hayes y pasar desapercibidos. No por nada el comodoro Azueta les había insistido tanto en que debían ser un grupo invisible… y esa era una orden que ellos parecían estar tomando muy en serio.

- Un transporte oficial los está esperando en el estacionamiento del nivel 1 para llevarlos a su hotel. – El anfitrión que los había recibido les estaba informando. – Ya nosotros nos encargaremos de enviar sus pertenencias al hotel.

- Voy a necesitar un auto para trasladarme a la sede de gobierno. – La almirante Hayes le indicó. – Hoy por la tarde tengo que atender un par de reuniones.

- Sus requerimientos han sido revisados, almirante Hayes. Y todo está listo. Quienes estamos a cargo de la logística y organización de estas jornadas de trabajo tenemos todo bajo control, almirante.

- Me alegro que así sea.

Mientras caminaban, Kelly miraba alrededor como si esperara encontrar a alguien por ahí. Rick, que se había quedado un poco rezagado intencionalmente mientras Lisa hablaba con el anfitrión, se acercó a su prima y decidió indagar un poco.

- ¿Esperabas que David estuviera por aquí?

- Él me dijo que lo haría. – Kelly admitió sin tapujos. – Pero… no creo que haya venido… yo no lo veo por ningún lado. Quizás tuvo trabajo de último minuto o algo…

- Seguro que fue eso. – Rick trató de levantarle el ánimo a su prima. - ¿Ya viste que nos van a hospedar en el hotel Monumento Tower? Según dicen es el hotel más lujoso y exclusivo de la ciudad… ¿Qué te parece, Kelly?

- Me da mucho gusto… - Kelly respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa. – Yo no le dije que viniera, ¿sabes? Él fue quien me dijo que estaría aquí…

- Estoy seguro que más tarde te buscará en el hotel… o si quieres puedes llamarlo al celular. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- No, yo—está bien, Rick… en realidad yo preferiría que… bueno, seguro que lo veré más tarde.

- ¿Estás bien? – El piloto preguntó con genuino interés.

- ¡Muy bien! Excelente… solo un poco cansada… pero ya habrá tiempo para descansar.

- ¡Absolutamente! Aunque primero un buen desayuno nos caería muy bien a todos.

Ya el grupo había descendido por unas escaleras eléctricas hasta el nivel subterráneo 1, en donde muy cerca de la puerta los esperaba una minivan blanca con los vidrios polarizados y un logotipo del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas a lo largo de la carrocería. Rick miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus escoltas, en un auto sin logotipos oficiales, ya estaban listos para partir custodiando la minivan.

- Este es su transporte directo a su hotel. – El anfitrión les informó. - ¡Descansen de su vuelo y mucha suerte con todo!

- Muchas gracias.

Los tres militares abordaron la minivan y el anfitrión cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras le indicaba al conductor que podía partir. Cuando el transporte oficial se puso en movimiento, el hombre que iba al volante miró hacia atrás por el retrovisor y se quitó los anteojos oscuros.

- ¡Buenos días almirante Hayes… general Hunter! Espero que su vuelo haya sido tranquilo… ¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Monumento!

- ¡Comandante Hawkins! – Lisa exclamó, reconociendo de inmediato al jefe de sus Halcones.

- ¿Ahora tienes este segundo trabajo para embolsarte algunos créditos más al mes, Hawkins? – Rick bromeó.

- Señor, ser taxista puede ser toda una profesión. – El comandante se permitió bromear con ellos. – Pero en realidad estoy aquí cumpliendo mis órdenes que son mantenerlos sanos y salvos durante su estancia en Monumento.

- ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que el conductor fueras tú! – Kelly comentó con desenfadada familiaridad. - ¡Sí que son buenos ustedes, chicos!

- ¡Los Halcones a tu servicio, mi estimada teniente Hickson! Ya lo sabe, _nada es suficiente excepto lo óptimo_… ahora, ¿quieren que vaya directamente al hotel o prefieren un tour por la ciudad?

- ¡Al hotel…! – Los tres pasajeros respondieron al unísono.

- ¡A la orden! – Mike Hawkins tomó la solapa de su camisa, en donde tenía un micrófono y dio las instrucciones correspondientes. – Halcones, línea segura… nos dirigimos directos al hotel por la Avenida 11 de Febrero. Sigamos la ruta B. Quiero que el estacionamiento y el lobby del hotel estén cubiertos para cuando lleguemos allá, ETA 18 minutos… el GPS de la UNS está transmitiendo la ruta por el canal seguro que ha sido asignado—

Mientras el comandante Hawkins seguía dando las órdenes pertinentes, Lisa sonrió y miró a su esposo que le devolvió una sonrisa orgullosa y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Ella tomó la mano de él en la suyas y la apretó con innegable cariño.

- Tú siempre vas un paso adelante y piensas en todo, ¿no es así, pilotito?

- Si lo dices por el grupo de Halcones… bueno, tengo crédito en esto pero no puedo tomarlo todo para mí… Azueta hizo su parte.

- Ustedes son mi equipo perfecto. – Lisa comentó, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa a su asistente que en esos momentos se entretenía en admirar todo lo que veía por la ventanilla de la minivan. - ¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes!

- ¡A su servicio, almirante Hayes! Usted sabe que tratándose de usted, yo jamás dejo nada al azar.

Lisa no respondió… al menos no con palabras. Se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y suspiró profundamente. Por unos segundos observó sus dedos entrelazados con los de su esposo que descansaban en el regazo de ella. Después levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos terriblemente azules del piloto que la contemplaban absortos. Los dos sonrieron, compartieron un beso breve y fugaz y después, siguiendo el ejemplo de la teniente Hickson, se dedicaron a contemplar en silencio el paisaje urbano de Ciudad Monumento durante el resto del trayecto hasta el hotel.

-

* * *

-

A diferencia del Hotel Monumento Tower, que se encontraba relativamente cercano a la sede del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, frente a un frondoso parque y cerca de un estanque artificial, en una zona tranquila y apacible de la caótica Ciudad Monumento, el Seasons estaba localizado en pleno centro comercial de la ciudad, rodeado por tiendas y restaurantes exclusivos y por una gran actividad humana… lo que inevitablemente producía problemas viales.

Pero para David Stonewell, ya acostumbrado a moverse en esa jungla de asfalto y cemento que era Ciudad Monumento, el llegar al hotel en tiempo record no le tomó más que unos cuantos minutos. El hecho de que su automóvil portara un registro vehicular oficial también ayudaba, sobre todo en los semáforos en rojo.

El elegante automóvil negro entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel y un par de minutos más tarde el distinguido representante de Nueva Montreal entró a la recepción, dirigiéndose directamente al escritorio principal, en donde los empleados lo recibieron con amabilidad.

- Buenos días, señor. ¿Tiene reservaciones?

- No… yo—necesito saber si ya se registró la señorita Evans… Stephanie Evans.

- No señor. – Uno de los recepcionistas consultó la computadora. – Pero si gusta puede dejarnos sus datos y en cuanto llegue le diremos que usted—

Ya no fue necesario que el joven siguiera hablando, pues ya David Stonewell se había extraviado, mirando hacia el enorme ventanal que decoraba la recepción del hotel y que le permitía ver que un transporte oficial acababa de detenerse a las puertas del hotel.

- No se preocupen… ya está aquí.

Sin más preámbulo David caminó resueltamente hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que la licenciada Evans entraba al lobby. Los dos se quedaron petrificados, uno frente al otro, cuando se tuvieron cara a cara. Los ojos de David se notaban llenos de reproches… y de desesperación. Mientras que los ojos de ella solo mostraban rencor.

- ¡Steph! – David la enfrentó. – Tenemos que hablar… dame cinco minutos… ¡Por favor!

- ¡Vaya! Hubiera querido que fueras así de terco y determinado hace doce años, David Stonewell… en ese entonces te dabas por vencido muy fácilmente.

- ¡Tenía 17 años, Steph! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- Al menos que dieras la cara por mí ante mi padre y que no salieras corriendo. No era mucho pedir… ¿O sí?

Stephanie intentó acercarse a donde los empleados del hotel la esperaban para registrarla, pero David se interpuso entre ella y el escritorio.

- ¡Te busqué durante mucho tiempo! Tú sabes que el problema jamás fue entre nosotros, Stephanie… el problema siempre fueron los celos profesionales que tu padre siempre le tuvo al mío.

- ¡Mi padre le dedicó los mejores años de su vida a la Stonewell Bellcom! ¿Y qué recibió a cambio? Que un buen día tu padre lo dejara en la calle sin mayores explicaciones.

- ¿Sabes lo que es el _espionaje industrial_, Steph? ¿Y sabes lo difícil que es cuando la traición viene de manos de un amigo?

- ¡No me vengas a decir que me buscaste, David! – Ella contraatacó. – Tú sabías perfectamente bien que mi padre se había mudado a Seattle y nosotros con él.

- ¡Stephanie! – David la detuvo por la muñeca. – Escúchame… intenté contactarme contigo pero no pude hacerlo. Luego vino la guerra y mi hermano Adam murió… mi padre quedó desecho… había que trabajar noche y día para mantener la compañía a flote… ya teníamos los contratos militares pero—pero después vino todo ese asunto con el SDF-1… después de a Lluvia de la Muerte yo no creí que tú… bueno, es difícil conservar la fe en estos tiempos… y ahora estoy aquí… ahora soy consejero del gobierno… y de pronto apareces tú, como un fantasma del pasado. Steph, debes comprenderme… tenemos que hablar.

- Al principio fue difícil para mí. – Ella lo miró a los ojos. – Yo te quería, David… pero después de que mi padre— después de lo que sucedió yo pensé que tú lucharías un poco más por mí… por los dos. Pero me dejaste ir y no moviste un dedo… ¿Por qué he de comprenderte ahora, 12 años después?

- Porque esto es un milagro. – David señaló a Stephanie y luego a sí mismo. – El estar hoy aquí… los dos… vivos… ¡Por favor!

Stephanie Evans miró a su alrededor y notó que aquella discusión pública estaba sirviendo de entretenimiento a todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel en esos momentos. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su anfitrión, quien se había conservado a una respetuosa distancia de ellos.

- Voy… voy a ir a desayunar con el señor Stonewell. – Le informó. – Tengo una reunión de consulta a las dos de la tarde, estaré a tiempo. ¿Le importaría registrarme y llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación, por favor?

- Yo me encargo de todo, licenciada Evans. – El hombre replicó solícito.

Una vez que se hubo encargado de ese asunto, Stephanie miró a David lanzándole una de las miradas más duras que él hubiera recibido en la vida. El joven representante de Nueva Montreal intentó sonreír conciliadoramente y le mostró el camino hacia el restaurante del exclusivo hotel.

- ¡Permíteme invitar!

- No esperaba menos de ti, David Stonewell. – Ella habló, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del joven diplomático. - ¿Así que representante por Nuevo Montreal, eh?

- Así es… ¿Y tú que haces acá?

- Soy asesora legal de la Municipalidad de Nueva Seattle. – Ella le informó con una mirada predadora. – Y vengo a poner en claro algunos asuntos que atañen a nuestra ciudad… respecto a las fábricas de aviones que las Industrias Shinsei piensan establecer en nuestra _Jet City_.

- ¿Eres tú? – David replicó incrédulo. - ¿Tú eres la persona con la que habrá que discutir hasta lograr esos acuerdos?

- La vida nos pone en situaciones extrañas, ¿No te parece David? Hace 12 años puso 3,600 kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros… y ahora nos enfrenta aquí.

- ¡Tú no me engañas! Tú sabías a lo que venías… ¡Tú sabías que te encontrarías conmigo aquí!

- Lo que solo indica que me informo mejor que tú a cerca de quienes son mis contrincantes. Es pura estrategia, David… es información básica y elemental.

- ¿Sabes Steph? No has cambiado nada. – David sonrió melancólico. – Si acaso la única diferencia es que en ese entonces eras una chiquilla muy linda y ahora eres una mujer hermosa, pero…

- ¡Nada de adulaciones! Si lo que quieres es sacar información privilegiada de mi o—

- ¡Stephanie! – David la silenció. – No quiero hablar de negocios… no quiero hablar de nada oficial… solo quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió contigo en estos 12 años… solo quiero ponerme al día.

Por primera vez en aquella mañana una débil chispa de simpatía pareció iluminar momentáneamente el rostro de Stephanie Evans. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras permitía que él la ayudara a sentarse a la mesa.

- Al menos es un buen comienzo. – Stephanie comentó.

- Por algún lugar tendremos que empezar. – David sonrió y fue a sentarse frente a ella.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron las cartas que el mesero les ofrecía. Aquella mañana había comenzado para David Stonewell con un milagro inesperado: con la aparición de aquella mujer a quien él siempre creyó muerta… su primer amor, Stephanie Evans.

-

* * *

-

El Stardust estaba casi vacío a aquellas horas del día. Era la hora en la que el staff generalmente se encargaba de darle algo de mantenimiento al lugar y organizarse un poco, pues sabían que a partir del medio día y hasta el cierre del local, el movimiento en el mismo era intenso y no les daba tregua. Pero en esos momentos, mientras Tessie se encargaba de hablar con algunos proveedores y de ajustar sus cuentas, recibos y facturas, media docena de empleados se afanaban en limpiar las mesas, en arreglar los recién llegados víveres en sus respectivos almacenes, en poner algo de orden en la barra. Unos pocos parroquianos se encontraban diseminados aquí y allá. En su mayoría – y cosa rara en ese lugar – civiles.

Quizás fuera por ese ambiente tan privado y relajado que el capitán Max Sterling y el coronel Joe Sidar habían logrado lo imposible: que el comodoro Azueta los acompañara a tomar una taza de café después de un vuelo de inspección que los pilotos habían tenido esa mañana.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su presencia física en esa mesa en donde los dos pilotos hablaban incansablemente de sus últimas proezas aéreas y de las palizas que les habían propinado a los pilotos bisoños y engreídos, el comodoro Carlos Azueta parecía estar ausente. La taza de café que tenía frente a sí hacía rato que se había enfriado. Y su mirada, como era su costumbre, parecía lejana y perdida en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Azueta? – Finalmente Max notó la ausencia del comodoro y pensó en incluirlo en la conversación. - ¿Cómo te sientes estando al frente de la UNS en ausencia de la almirante Hayes?

- Es un gran privilegio… pero una responsabilidad todavía mayor. – El comodoro sentenció escuetamente.

- Espero que las cosas vayan bien allá en Monumento. – Sidar intervino, mientras vaciaba prácticamente todo el azucarero en su café. – Es decir, acá estamos nosotros tan tranquilos, mientras Lisa y Rick están allá en la cueva del lobo. Yo no sé si yo tendría los pantalones para plantarme frente al Consejo de Gobierno y presentar un reporte.

- ¡Vaya! – Max se rió. - ¿Y dónde quedó el valor legendario del mítico coronel Sidar, eh Joe?

- Allá arriba. – Joe señaló hacia el cielo. – Acá abajo en realidad no tengo mucho que ofrecer. Y sin duda me atemorizaría mil veces más tener que pararme frente a esos políticos que el entrar a un combate contra los Zentraedis… o contra cualquier otro enemigo.

- Eso es verdad. – Max aceptó. – Yo creo que si yo me plantara frente al consejo, lo único que se me ocurriría hacer sería sacar algún arma y comenzar a disparar.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió levemente y se acercó su taza de café a la boca, aunque de inmediato la retiró con un gesto que hacía obvio el hecho de que finalmente había notado que su café se había enfriado… bastante.

- Yo lo siento por el jefe. – Joe continuó. – Creo que la almirante Hayes tiene todo el valor y la presencia de ánimo para encarar a esos políticos con valentía y diplomacia… pero Rick, no sé. Me imagino que el pobre debe de estar muy nervioso.

- No mientras tenga a Lisa a su lado. – Max respondió categóricamente. – Es curioso ver cuanto ha cambiado Rick desde que está con Lisa. Cuando yo lo conocí no era más que un muchachito asustado que parecía no saber siquiera como es que había llegado a ser jefe de grupo aéreo. Lisa lo ha centrado y lo ha hecho poner los pies sobre la tierra… y madurar.

- ¡Por nuestras mujeres! – Joe levantó su taza de café. – Nuestros puertos seguros, nuestras anclas y nuestros cables a tierra.

- ¡Salud! – Max se unió al brindis.

El comodoro Azueta, por su parte, se puso de pie llevando su taza en mano y caminó hacia la barra con toda intención de conseguirse un buen café caliente. Max y Joe lo observaron por un par de segundos y después fue el coronel quien habló:

- Siento mucha pena por Azueta… está tan solo y siempre se ve tan… tan triste y melancólico.

- Lo sé. Debe ser difícil perder a casi toda tu familia durante la guerra… tu mujer, tus hijos. ¡Imagínate nada más! Yo no sé que haría yo si de pronto Mir y Dana… - Max se estremeció como si con eso pudiera sacudirse los pensamientos que lo habían aterrorizado tan súbitamente. - ¡No, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso!

- Hay cosas que son mejor ni siquiera imaginar, viejo. – Joe respondió.

- Su mujer y sus dos hijos. – Max comentó, mirando a Azueta. – Yo no sé, yo estaría deshecho por completo… y él, a pesar de siempre parecer tan triste, está en una sola pieza.

- ¡Es un hombre excepcional!

En esos momentos Azueta volvió a la mesa, con su café caliente en mano y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes. Pero ni bien se hubo sentado, su teléfono satelital se dejó escuchar. El comodoro se apresuró a tomar la llamada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary? – Se dirigió a su asistente. – Oh… bien, de acuerdo… no, yo estoy ahí en 10 minutos. Gracias.

Cerrar su teléfono y ponerse de pie fueron acciones simultáneas. Joe y Max lo miraron interrogativamente y él sonrió como para disculparse por su abrupta retirada.

- Lo siento, caballeros. El deber llama.

- A ti el deber no te llama, Azueta… ¡Te grita! – Comentó Sidar con insolencia. - ¿Puedo tomarme tu café?

El comodoro le hizo una seña con la mano que significaba que podía proceder y enseguida comenzó a alejarse de aquel sitio, mientras en el camino se colocaba sobre su uniforme la gabardina reglamentaria. Max lo miró salir del Stardust y después miró a su colega que estaba muy ocupado robándose una azucarera de una mesa vecina para endulzar su café.

- ¿Sabías que vas a morir de una congestión diabética si sigues con eso? – Max lo reprendió.

- De algo nos tenemos que morir, Sterling. Y si es de exceso de azúcar, ¡Qué mejor!

Max suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Hasta entonces observó que sobre la mesa estaba la cartera de Joe, abierta de par en par para mostrar una fotografía de su esposa y sus dos hijos. El capitán Sterling sonrió y le dio una palmadita a Sidar en el hombro.

- Tienes una linda familia, Joe.

- Esto es por lo que luchamos, viejo. – Joe levantó la fotografía para verla más de cerca. – No luchamos por esa gente que está allá afuera… no luchamos por esos pacifistas que tanto proclaman sus consignas y que son los primeros en esconderse cuando la situación se pone difícil… no luchamos por ganarnos una estrellita más para el uniforme… no, luchamos por esto… por nuestras familias.

- ¡Amén a eso! – Max respondió con gran convicción.

- Y por eso me pregunto, - Joe habló retóricamente, algo que no era muy común en un viejo piloto de combate – cuando ya no te queda nada por qué luchar… ¿Qué es de tu vida? Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Por qué lucha Carlos Azueta? ¿Por qué luchan tantos otros que son como él… a quienes ya no les queda nada?

- Bueno, él todavía tiene un hijo.

- Sí, pero el chico ya está grande y puede valerse por sí mismo… a lo que me refiero es… cuando uno ya no tiene amor… uno ya lo perdió todo.

- No lo sé, Joe. – Max suspiró y comenzó a jugar con unas moronitas de pan que habían quedado desperdigadas sobre la mesa. – Supongo que hay almas grandes que simplemente luchan porque ya no les queda nada más.

- ¿Luchan solo por sobrevivir?

- No lo sé… quizás luchan para que otros puedan vivir lo que a ellos les fue negado.

Los dos pilotos se miraron y después fue Joe el que sonrió y le dio un puñetazo juguetón a Max en el brazo.

- ¿Qué nos pasa, Sterling? No es cosa de pilotos ponerse melancólicos, sentimentales y filosóficos… mi excusa es el azúcar. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

- Tu mala influencia, Sidar… eres malo para mi salud.

El coronel y el capitán se rieron de sus propias ocurrencias y enseguida retomaron la conversación que habían estado llevando antes de que toda aquella disertación filosófica comenzara. Hablar de hazañas aéreas y de técnicas para patearles el trasero a los pilotos novatos con ínfulas de grandeza era mucho más divertido que enfrascarse en profundas meditaciones sobre la vida y su significado… de eso no había duda.

-

* * *

-

El día pasó sin grandes sobresaltos en Ciudad Monumento. Lisa Hayes había tenido que atender un par de reuniones, pero no había sido en realidad nada fuera de lo común ni nada que hubiera implicado grandes sacrificios. Ni siquiera había hecho corajes ese día, por lo que ya podía considerarse que había sido una buena jornada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no eran ni siquiera las 2100 horas todavía, la almirante Hayes había decidido retirarse a su habitación, en uno de los pisos superiores del Hotel Tower. Se sentía agotada y lo único que quería era descansar. Rick lo comprendía… él sabía que en el estado de Lisa el descanso era prioritario.

Y él no se iba a oponer a irse temprano a descansar con su esposa. Esa era una idea que jamás podría parecerle mala o atentar contra sus principios fundamentales. A decir verdad él mismo se sentía un poco cansado y no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar la noche que reposando al lado de su esposa en una cama cómoda y mullida, contemplando el paisaje espectacular de Ciudad Monumento nocturna que se extendía ante ellos a través de un ventanal.

- ¿Entonces mañana tienes esa reunión con Martín y la comisión…? – Rick preguntó perezosamente, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lisa, quien reposaba en su pecho.

- Sí, a las 1200 horas… en realidad no hay mucho que hacer mañana. Creo que podemos salir a caminar un poco o a hacer lo que quieras, amor.

- ¡Me gusta la idea! Además hay que relajarse para la gran presentación del viernes.

- ¡Ugh! No me lo recuerdes… - Lisa arrugó la nariz.

- ¡Todo va a salir muy bien, chiquita! – Rick la besó en la frente. - ¡Tú no te preocupes por nada! Además voy a estar ahí contigo… digo, no que eso sea una gran ayuda, pero…

- ¿De qué hablas, tonto? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho. – El que estés ahí conmigo hace toda la diferencia del mundo, mi cielo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- No lo creo, lo afirmo. – La mirada que apareció en los ojos de Lisa no admitía réplica.

- ¡La almirante Hayes está enamorada del pilotito! – Rick canturreó.

- ¿Y qué hay del pilotito? – Lisa quiso saber. - ¿Está enamorado de la almirantita?

- ¡Oh no! – Rick respondió risueñamente. – No está enamorado de ella… está totalmente cautivado, subyugado y enloquecido de amor por ella. Eso de estar enamorado queda corto a lo que el pilotito siente por ella.

- ¡Estás haciendo puntos, Rick! – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – El piloto hizo un puchero. – Siempre me dices que estoy haciendo puntos, pero nunca me dices cuantos puntos llevo o donde o por qué puedo canjearlos. ¡Esto no es justo y no es legal!

- ¡Berrinchudo!

- ¡Mala!

- ¡Feo!

Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada de indignación y después miró hacia el ventanal, en una pose de chiquillo berrinchudo que ella encontró absolutamente adorable. De inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo y a acariciarle el rostro con cariño.

- ¡Aw, no es cierto… serás berrinchudo, pero no eres feo!

- Claro, primero me insultas, me hieres en mi orgullo personal y después tratar de reivindicarte… eres muy mala, Hayes… muy, muy mala.

Lisa se rió y se acurrucó aún más contra su esposo, quien terminó riendo, contagiado por esa risa pura y cristalina de la mujer a la que amaba. Los dos estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que fue Lisa quien habló, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- ¿Viste a Kelly esta noche?

- Hmmm… - Rick lo pensó unos segundos. – No, la verdad no. No la vi desde la tarde, cuando fuimos a comer. Supongo que salió con David, ¿no?

- No sé… después de comer le dije que podía tomarse el resto de la tarde libre y ya no supe de ella. No sé, Rick… creo que Kelly anda algo confundida en estos días.

- David Stonewell y Nick Azueta, ¿eh? – Rick sonrió comprensivo. - ¡Pobre de mi primita! Esos líos amorosos pueden ser bastante complicados.

- ¡Y tú sabrás de ello, piloto!

- Bueno… no voy a entrar en detalles. No pienso condenarme a muerte yo mismo, sería un suicidio. Mejor dime, ¿a quién prefieres tú para Kelly? ¿Al empresario político o al marino?

- Es decisión de ella, amor. Lo que cualquiera de nosotros opine no tiene importancia.

- ¿Quieres que te sea sincero, Lisa? Yo prefiero a Nick Azueta…

- ¿Alguna razón en específico, piloto? Pensé que el que él sea marino era una afrenta contra ti y tus convicciones.

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto. – Rick se rió. – Pero Kelly andaba muy feliz cuando el vástago de Azueta estaba en la ciudad. Mi prima es una chica alegre, tú lo sabes Lisa… pero con Nick era diferente. No era solo su alegría sino que… se veía sinceramente feliz… de una manera que jamás la había visto antes.

- En eso tienes razón. – Lisa aceptó. – Era mucho más que su alegría y optimismo de siempre… realmente estaba feliz con él.

- Y de eso se trata el amor, ¿no es así? De ser feliz con la persona a la que tu corazón decide amar… bueno, yo no sé.

- ¡Que filosófico, pilotito! ¿Fue algo que comiste?

Rick se rió y abrazó a Lisa, mientras la besaba suavemente en la frente. Ella se dejó acurrucar por él y comenzó a adormecerse en su abrazo. Poco a poco el silencio comenzó a hacerse más patente en la elegante habitación que la joven pareja ocupaba, hasta que lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración tranquila y acompasada de los dos jóvenes que dormían profundamente en la cama, descansando de un día que había sido solo el inicio de ese tiempo complicado y difícil que tendrían que vivir en los días que estaban por venir.

-

* * *

-

Ya era casi media noche en Ciudad Macross, pero las luces de la oficina del comodoro Azueta permanecían encendidas como testimonio de que quien estaba ahí no tenía intenciones de retirarse todavía.

El Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UNS se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, completamente atento en el documento que estaba revisando en su computadora. Incluso los movimientos que hacía para tomar algunas notas en la libreta que tenía a su lado parecía hacerlos de manera automática y sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Sobre el escritorio había una botella de agua a medio beber junto a una pila de carpetas y algunos papeles. Las suaves notas de una melodía clásica servían de fondo musical a aquella pacífica escena en la que un hombre en completo estado de concentración, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al trabajo que tenía en manos, perdiendo por completo el sentido del tiempo.

Y como frecuentemente ocurría en esos casos, el sonido insistente de su teléfono satelital hizo que el comodoro Azueta se sobresaltara perceptiblemente, para después soltar alguna maldición por lo bajo y tomar en sus manos aquel aparato que se había atrevido a interrumpir su trabajo. Pero el semblante inexpresivo e imperturbable de Carlos Azueta cambió radicalmente cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en su identificador de llamadas.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar, muchacho? – Azueta respondió con una innegable nota juguetona en su voz. – Es casi media noche, ya deberías de estar en tu camarote, dormido y en completo silencio.

- Todavía no es tan tarde acá, papá. – Nick respondió con una risita. – Además a mi también me da mucho gusto escucharte. ¿Qué haces en tu oficina a estas horas?

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en mi oficina?

- Llamé a tu casa y nadie respondió. – Nick contestó como si nada. - ¿Cómo estás, papá? ¿Cómo te ha ido en ausencia de la almirante Hayes?

- Todo en orden, hijo. – Azueta se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró, como si con eso quisiera sacarse el cansancio del día. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien… acabo de llegar de una misión y tengo el día franco mañana… bueno, tan franco como se puede tener en un portaviones. No hay mucho que uno pueda hacer aquí más que encerrarse todo el día en el camarote a ver películas o a jugar con la computadora.

- La vida del marino, hijo. – Azueta sonrió, mientras se tallaba los ojos. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

- Sobrevivimos. – Nick respondió despreocupadamente. – Padre… yo, en realidad—

Azueta abrió los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento. Cuando su hijo se ponía formal con él, sabía que algo estaba por venir. De pronto todas sus alarmas paternales se encendieron al escuchar a Nick tan indeciso con su última frase.

- ¿Todo en orden, Nicolás?

- Todo bien, papá… solo… yo quería preguntarte.

- ¿Sobre qué cosa?

- Esos cursos… tú sabes, de los que me hablaste cuando estuve por allá de visita… para capacitar a los oficiales de la UNS. ¿Cómo va ese proyecto?

- Bueno, lo estamos estructurando junto con las autoridades educativas de la Academia Militar. – Azueta volvió a recargarse en su asiento y su voz adquirió un timbre cansado. – El proyecto va avanzando y yo creo que lo arrancaremos muy pronto… en febrero o marzo, dependiendo de nuestros tiempos.

- Ya veo… - Nick comentó escuetamente.

- Estamos pensando en un curso integral de dos años en donde los oficiales podrán además adquirir alguna especialidad dentro de la UNS. Y se trabajará tanto con adiestramiento como con capacitación, instrucción académica. El programa es ambicioso pero muy completo y creo que algo bueno saldrá de esto.

- ¿Y lo manejará directamente la Academia Militar?

- Si, por medio de lo que será el Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UNS.

- ¿Así que dos años, eh?

- Es lo que se tiene en mente.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el teléfono, lo que el comodoro aprovechó para tomar su botella de agua, quitarle el tapón y darle un trago. Al percatarse de que su hijo parecía haberse quedado mudo, el comodoro reanudó la conversación.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en el asunto, hijo?

- Papá… yo—me estaba preguntando…

- ¿Sí…?

- Bueno… si… si en ese primer curso no habrá de casualidad lugar para… para un marino… un marino con experiencia naval en un portaviones… es decir, un marino como yo.

Nick pensó que quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea lanzarle aquella pregunta a su padre así, sin anestesia… sobre todo cuando escuchó a su padre toser al otro lado de la línea. El joven marino se aferró a su teléfono con las dos manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, esperando la respuesta de su padre… respuesta que se tardaba en venir.

- Nicolás… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Papá, piénsalo… es lógico. Lo que quiero decir es que ya he estado suficiente tiempo en el mar. Quiero—necesito estar con mi familia, contigo… sé que quizás te parece una decisión precipitada pero en estos días que estuve fuera en esa misión lo estuve pensando mucho… me gustaría estar allá, con ustedes… contigo, papá.

Una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Azueta, al tiempo que sus ojos claros se humedecían visiblemente. Pero aquel breve momento de debilidad paternal fue pronto sustituido por el gesto firme y formal de un militar experimentado que se propone hablar con un subordinado obstinado.

- Bien… hablemos de ello, Nicolás.

El comodoro Azueta se arrellanó en su asiento y cruzó su brazo libre sobre el pecho mientras esperaba lo que Nick tenía que decirle. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño camarote del UNN Argos, el joven teniente Azueta, que hasta entonces había permanecido recostado en su litera, se sentó y miró una fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio y que mostraba a un joven y sonriente Nick acompañado de Kelly Hickson y de su padre, Carlos Azueta durante las vacaciones que había pasado en Ciudad Macross hacía poco.

Nicolás Azueta tomó aire y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y su voz moría en su garganta. Aún así se armó de valor y sin dudarlo un minuto más comenzó a hablar con aquel hombre que en esos momentos no era su padre, sino un superior del cual podría depender su futuro… y su destino.

-

* * *

-

La oficina del General Daniel Martín en la sede central del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas era un espacio grande, amplio, bien iluminado y con una vista privilegiada del paisaje urbano de Ciudad Monumento. La oficina se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores de uno de los enormes edificios que constituían el complejo gubernamental en la ciudad. Era un edificio moderno y funcional al que comúnmente conocían como _El Espejo,_ ya que estaba cubierto en su totalidad por enormes ventanales que le daban precisamente un efecto reflejante que lo hacía parecer un enorme espejo de cuatro caras.

La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter esperaban pacientemente en la sala de recepciones que el general Martín tenía dentro de su oficina. Les habían informado que Martín se reuniría con ellos en unos minutos, tan pronto como saliera de una reunión.

La oficina estaba elegantemente decorada con muebles modernos y algunas palmas que crecían en sus macetas cerca del ventanal. Sobre las paredes había algunos cuadros con pinturas cubistas de principios del siglo XX y sobre el escritorio del general algunas fotografías familiares. Realmente aquel espacio no parecía la oficina de un militar ni de un importante funcionario del gobierno que, a razón de su cargo al frente de la CONAMSE, podría ser considerado el Ministro de Defensa de aquel gobierno en reestructuración.

- No me gustan esas pinturas. – Rick comentó, mirando a su alrededor. – Me ponen de nervios… además parecen dibujos de niños chiquitos.

Lisa miró las obras a las que su esposo estaba haciendo referencia y ladeó la cabeza como para apreciarlas mejor. Rick la miró expectante, esperando su opinión al respecto.

- Son… interesantes… se prestan a interpretaciones. – Lisa comentó.

- No lo creo… hasta yo podría dibujar algo así y no creo que mis dibujos fueran considerados artísticos… yo no entiendo este tipo de pinturas… ¿Qué significan?

- Bueno… - Lisa no podía darle significado a ninguna de esas obras. – No lo sé… pero seguro que algún significado tendrán…

- ¡Bah! Admite que a ti tampoco te gustan, Lisa.

- Es arte, Rick… el arte es—

- ¿Pero te gustan?

- Yo, la verdad… es complejo, pero considerando que…

- ¡Un sí o un no, almirante! Solo eso…

- El arte siempre es el arte, Rick… uno no puede dar opiniones tan subjetivas así tan…

- ¡Está bien! – Rick la interrumpió deliberadamente. – En ese caso voy a regalarte una pintura de estas para que la tengas en tu oficina… ahí, frente a tu escritorio. Quitamos tu _Jardín Japonés_ de Monet y ponemos uno de estos… _rayones_ de niño chiquito.

- Creo que… así estoy bien, Rick. – Lisa sonrió nerviosamente. – No te molestes.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía… - Rick se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Lisa lo miró de frente y se acercó a él para darle un besito en la punta de la nariz. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y sonrieron con cariño. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Daniel Martín entró llevando consigo un montón de papeles debajo del brazo.

- ¡Buenos días! – Los saludó alegremente. - ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Les gustó el Tower?

Rick y Lisa se pusieron de pie y miraron a Martín mientras iba a dejar su cargamento de papeles encima de su ya de por sí amontonado escritorio. El general regresó de inmediato a donde sus amigos lo esperaban y los saludó con un apretón de manos.

- Es un lugar fantástico, general. – Lisa respondió. – Muy cómodo y agradable.

- Me alegra… y me da gusto verlos… ¿Listos para el presentar el reporte el día de mañana?

- Siempre. – Lisa sonrió. – Aunque… creo que será algo complicado, ¿no es así, señor?

- Las cosas siempre son complicadas para nosotros, almirante. – Martín sonrió. – Pero en todo caso, me informan que el contralmirante Salgado de la Armada llegará a Monumento en una hora más o menos… el general Al-Mansur de Ejército y el general Brandtner de la Fuerza Aérea están en la ciudad desde esta mañana. Así que si no tienen otros planes me gustaría que pudiéramos organizar una reunión esta tarde, con la _Comandancia Suprema de las Fuerzas Armadas_ en pleno… ustedes, los cinco comandantes de las cinco ramas y los miembros de la CONAMSE, para prepararnos para lo que venga el día de mañana.

- Por mí no hay problema. – Lisa respondió. – Sinceramente me sentiría mucho más tranquila si pudiéramos hablar con nuestros colegas del Ejército, Armada y Fuerza Aérea antes de presentarnos ante el consejo.

- ¿A qué hora quiere que nos reunamos, general Martín?

El aludido tomó el auricular del teléfono y lo consultó con su asistente. Después de fijar la hora y el lugar, le pidió que se encargara de avisarles al resto de los militares y a los miembros de la CONAMSE.

- A las 1600 horas en la sala de reuniones B de este piso.

- ¡Hecho! – Lisa apuntó en su agenda.

- ¿Y la teniente Hickson? – Preguntó entonces Martín, notando que la omnipresente asistente de la almirante Hayes estaba ausente en aquella reunión. - ¿No vino con ustedes?

- Sí, Kelly vino. – Lisa respondió. – Solo que… se está ocupando de otras cosas.

- Ya veo… - El general sonrió. – Bien, en ese caso dejemos los asuntos oficiales para la reunión de la tarde. Mejor cuéntenme ¿cómo van las cosas con ustedes, muchachos?

Martín se arrellano en su asiento mientras Rick y Lisa intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas. El piloto pasó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacía él, al tiempo que la besaba con cariño en el cabello.

- Todo va muy bien, general. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa esplendorosa. – Respecto al embarazo y todo eso… todo está en orden y vamos muy bien.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Lisa? – Martín le sonrió casi paternalmente. – Pienso que el embarazo te ha sentado bien… siempre has sido una mujer hermosa pero hoy luces particularmente… radiante.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Rick la besó, ahora en la mejilla. - ¡Es la mujer más hermosa del universo!

- ¡Par de aduladores! – Lisa sonrió y se sonrojó visiblemente. – Estoy bien, general… bueno, con algunos malestares pero nada realmente grave… estoy disfrutando mucho esta etapa de mi embarazo.

- ¿Y tú, Rick? ¿Cómo te sientes… _papá_?

- ¡Oh, yo estoy en las nubes, señor! No se imagina… he estado en órbita a la luna desde que supe la maravillosa noticia… los dos estamos felices.

- ¿Y para cuándo piensan hacer pública la noticia?

- No sé, supongo que ya nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegué el tiempo. – Lisa miró a Rick. – Cuando ya sea imposible ocultar lo obvio…

Rick se rió y asintió, mientras que casi como por reflejo su mano iba a posarse en el vientre de su esposa, quien lo recompensó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- La seguridad ante todo. – Martín sentenció filosóficamente. – Además supe que ya está funcional su equipo de escoltas personales, almirante.

- ¡Y funcionando muy bien! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ya me imagino lo que Donald diría si pudiera verte, Lisa. – Martín miró a la joven almirante y no pudo menos que enternecerse al ver la mirada que ella tenía en sus ojos ante la mención de su padre. – Pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para hablarte de esto cuando tienes a Azueta allá contigo? Seguro que él debe de contarte muchas historias sobre tu padre… ellos sirvieron juntos en el Pacífico durante mucho tiempo.

- Usted sabe que el comodoro es algo reservado… en realidad no es lo que se dice un conversador ávido. – Lisa sonrió.

- De todas maneras, si alguien puede contarte anécdotas sobre Donald Hayes, ese es Carlos Azueta… deberías preguntarle al respecto, Lisa. Seguro que el viejo Azueta tiene mucho que platicar de sus días en el RIM PAC y todo eso.

- Seguro que usted también tiene muchas anécdotas que contar, general. – Rick lo cuestionó.

- Bueno, tengo algunas… pero este no es lugar para contarlas… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar y ahí seguimos hablando? No sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo me muero de hambre… y considerando que la almirante ahora debe de comer por dos…

- ¡Vamos! – Rick ya se había puesto de pie. - ¡Yo también me muero de hambre y de inanición! Siento que estoy enflacando… ya perdí peso…

- ¡Mi pilotito es un barril sin fondo! – Lisa comentó, ganándose con ello una mirada asesina por parte de su esposo. - ¡Y un exagerado!

- ¡Hey! Lo exagerado me lo has pegado tú, _Señorita Mil Millones de Veces_… ahora, lo del barril sin fondo… creo que tú tienes también la culpa… con todo el ejercicio que—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le lanzó un golpe al brazo.

- ¡Demasiada información, general Hunter! – Martín soltó una carcajada. - ¡Eso es demasiada información!

Y así aquel alegre grupo salió de la oficina del General Martín, dirigiéndose al comedor de _El Espejo_… un sitio reservado para los altos dignatarios del gobierno y demás funcionarios de alto nivel… un restaurante grande, elegante y cómodo en donde, por obra y gracia de Dios, la comida – a pesar de ser gourmet – no sabía a zapato.

-

* * *

-

La hora del almuerzo ya estaba pasando y Kelly caminaba de un lado al otro en el vestíbulo del _Restaurante Club 11_, localizado precisamente en el decimoprimer piso del Hotel Monumento Tower.

Hacía ya más de media hora que estaba esperando que David Stonewell se reuniera con ella. Esa mañana muy temprano él la había llamado por teléfono y la había invitado a almorzar, argumentando que tenía el resto del día muy ocupado y le sería imposible verla en cualquier otro momento. Ella también tenía sus ocupaciones, pero decidió que arreglaría su agenda a fin de poder encontrarse con David, aunque fuera solo para ir a comer algo.

La cita había sido en aquel restaurante, que a pesar de ser el restaurante informal de los tres que se encontraban en el Tower, aún así era bastante exclusivo. Kelly se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con la ropa que llevaba puesta: unos sencillos jeans y un suéter.

La gente iba y venía a su alrededor y ella ya no sabía que hacer… ya se había sentado un buen rato, ya había caminado de un lado al otro del vestíbulo, ya se había entretenido en mirar por el ventanal hacia la ciudad, ya había fingido tener un gran interés por los cuadros que decoraban aquel sitio… y ya estaba desesperada.

Kelly Hickson siempre se había considerado una persona puntual y si había algo en la vida que la ponía de nervios es que la tuvieran esperando… un retraso de media hora ya le parecía intolerable y estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de simplemente volver a su habitación por su abrigo y después salir a comer un hot dog a algún parque o algo por el estilo.

Resuelta a cumplir con aquella idea se dio media vuelta para alejarse de aquel sitio, solo para toparse de frente con David que, justo acababa de salir del elevador. El joven consejero del GNU iba hablando por teléfono y le hizo a Kelly una seña con el dedo de que le diera un segundo. Mientras él seguía hablando de presupuestos y de reuniones extraordinarias programadas para esa noche, Kelly lo observó detenidamente.

David Stonewell era un hombre atractivo… demasiado atractivo. Vestido con su impecable traje negro, su camisa inmaculadamente blanca y una corbata igualmente negra, un maletín ejecutivo en una mano, su teléfono satelital en la otra y perfectamente peinado y bien afeitado… y con ese delicioso aroma a colonia fina sin duda David era la imagen misma del éxito profesional.

Sin querer Kelly miró la imagen de ellos dos que se reflejaba en el ventanal y se percató de la pareja tan desigual que hacían… quizás hacía dos años las cosas habían sido diferentes entre ellos, pero ahora los dos habían cambiado demasiado… y sus mundos se habían separado cada vez más el uno del otro.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – David guardó su teléfono y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla a manera de saludo. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Escuché que ahora tienen una _Cocinita de Mamá_ especial para el almirantazgo de la UNS.

- Sí, el Cygnus… el viaje estuvo tranquilo, David. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¡Hambriento! – David miró su reloj. – Siento mucho el retraso, pero la reunión parecía interminable… tú sabes como se ponen las cosas por acá durante estos tiempos. ¿Vamos al restaurante? ¿Qué te ha parecido el hotel?

Mientras entraban al _Club 11_ y eran recibidos por el _Maitre'd_ y conducidos a la mesa reservada que tenían cerca de un ventanal panorámico, Kelly se ocupó en contestar lo que David le preguntaba.

- Es un hotel espectacular… no creo que haya uno así en Ciudad Macross.

- Bueno, Monumento es más cosmopolita que Ciudad Macross… tu ciudad tiene una vocación más militar… más familiar.

- ¡Y por eso me encanta vivir allá! – Kelly sonrió, mientras David le ayudaba a tomar asiento.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en salir de ahí… venir a vivir a Monumento, por ejemplo?

Kelly negó con la cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Recibió la carta que el jefe de meseros le presentó y después de agradecerle continuó hablando.

- Nunca… la verdad es que Macross es mi lugar… es donde quiero estar. Jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo soy en ese sitio y con mi familia.

- Bien… - David miró la carta y se dirigió al jefe de meseros. – Tengo algo de prisa, así que tráigame la sugerencia del chef para hoy… y una copa de vino tinto de reserva de la casa… no menos de cinco años, por favor.

- ¡Sí, señor! ¿Y la señorita desea tiempo para elegir lo que va a querer?

- Yo… - Kelly miraba la carta sin saber qué eran la mitad de los platillos ahí listados. - ¿Sabe qué? Tráigame lo mismo que a él… solo que yo quiero de beber… uh… una limonada mineral, por favor.

El capitán de meseros asintió y con gran formalidad recogió las cartas de la mesa para después retirarse discretamente no sin antes informarles que su comida les sería servida de inmediato.

- Deberías probar el vino… la reserva de la casa es buena en este sitio… aunque no tan buena como en _La Xarcutería_, un sitio en el centro donde tienen unos vinos tintos de Gran Reserva que son simplemente excepcionales. Algún día tenemos que ir allá.

- ¡Ahhh…! – Fue lo único que atinó a responder Kelly.

- Espero que no tarden demasiado… - David comentó impaciente, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. – Tengo una reunión esta tarde… unos asuntos sobre las Industrias Shinsei y el establecimiento de algunas plantas de ensamblaje en la ciudad de Seattle… es un asunto que me ha estado dando algunos dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Demasiados líos con eso?

- Las personas pueden llegar a ser demasiado tercas y obstinadas, Kelly… si estamos proponiendo inversiones multimillonarias en la que antes tan orgullosamente llamaban la _Jet City_, no sé porque la municipalidad insiste en poner tantos obstáculos… ellos tienen la infraestructura, nosotros les ofrecemos capital, ellos pondrían la mano de obra… es un negocio redondo, generaríamos empleos por millares en las plantas de la Shinsei… ahora nos salen con el impacto ambiental y los estudios demográficos y socioeconómicos y no sé que otros pretextos. Aunque claro que yo sé que la _señorita Evans_ se está haciendo la interesante solo porque quiere provocarme estas jaquecas… ¡Como si no la conociera!

Kelly miró a David con una mirada que hacía obvio el hecho de que ella estaba totalmente en blanco con lo que él le estaba diciendo. Por suerte en ese momento apareció un camarero con sus bebidas. Eso le dio un poco de tiempo a Kelly para pensar su respuesta. Cuando estuvieron solos otra vez, y aún antes de que la teniente Hickson pudiera abrir la boca, ya David tenía el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja.

- ¿Qué sucede, Uckelman?... ¡Te dije que esos documentos debían estar listos para hoy a más tardar a las 4 de la tarde! La reunión es una hora más tarde, pero los tenemos que revisar primero con la comisión de— sí, sí, está bien… pero más vale que no haya sorpresas, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven teniente Hickson se ocultó detrás de su vaso de limonada y David intentó sonreírle, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Bueno… ¿En qué estábamos, Kelly?

- David, si tienes mucho trabajo y mucha prisa, podríamos dejar esto para después.

- ¡No seas tonta! – David ahora sí sonrió con más ánimo. – A ver… entonces cuéntame algo…

- ¿Algo como qué…?

- Como… no sé, cómo te va en la vida…

- Me va… bien. Con mucho trabajo y todo pero… las cosas marchan.

Se hizo un breve pero incómodo silencio entre ellos. David tomó un trago de su copa de vino después de observarlo a contraluz por un momento y después miró a Kelly.

- Entonces… ¿Mañana van a presentar el reporte conjunto de las Fuerzas de Defensa, eh?

- Sí, así es… y coincidentemente también eso les está dando algunas jaquecas a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter.

- ¡La política apesta! – David murmuró por lo bajo. - ¡Oh, lo siento mucho Kelly! No quise… es decir, hay que admitir que uno realmente debe de desarrollar una coraza para poder sobrevivir en este ambiente.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, David? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Jamás pensaste en volver a Nueva Montreal y seguir con la vida que tenías allá, encargándote de la industria familiar y todo eso?

- La industria ya creció demasiado como para considerarla una _industria familiar_. Además _aquí _es donde suceden las cosas… aquí en Monumento es donde se vive la vida, en ningún otro lugar… al menos para mí. La política… a pesar de todo puede llegar a ser adictiva.

- Y me imagino que con las elecciones que se vienen las cosas están algo… revueltas.

- Algo revueltas pero igualmente interesantes… la situación entre los candidatos es—

David se detuvo en seco y sacó su teléfono que había comenzado a sonar insistentemente. Kelly se recargó en su asiento y el joven Stonewell respondió sin mucho entusiasmo después de mirar el nombre de quien lo llamaba en el identificador.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Uckelman?

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Kelly notó mil emociones ir y venir en el rostro de David; desde sorpresa hasta rabia y después incredulidad, mientras asentía ante las palabras de su interlocutor.

- Entiendo… - David finalmente respondió. – Pues si ese es el juego que ella quiere jugar… mira, necesito revisar los documentos antes de— ¿Ya están listos? Bien… - David miró su reloj. – Entonces llévalos a mi oficina y espérame ahí. Llama al señor Ikuya Masaki y dile que necesitamos vernos antes de la reunión con la comisión… no, yo estaré ahí en un momento… eso es todo.

David guardó su celular y miró a Kelly que seguía entreteniéndose con su vaso de limonada, pretendiendo que no se había percatado de nada. Si algo había que reconocerle a Kelly Hickson era su diplomacia y tacto en esas situaciones.

- Bien… - David intentó sonreír pero no pudo evitar mirar su reloj. - ¿En qué estábamos?

- David… en serio, yo—es decir, es obvio que este no es el mejor momento, sé que estás muy ocupado y—yo no…

- Ya te dije que no seas tonta, Kelly. – David respondió, mientras el mesero se acercaba a entregarles sus platillos. – Tú sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para—

El celular volvió a dejarse escuchar y David respondió ya con visible mal humor en su semblante.

- ¿No puedes encargarte de esa sencilla asignación, Uckelman? Yo—

David se detuvo en seco para escuchar lo que fuera que ese tal Uckelman – quizás su asistente, pensó Kelly –, tenía que decirle. La joven teniente vio como el semblante de David cambió de enfadado a preocupado.

- Bien, ponla en la línea… espero… - David miró a Kelly y tapó el auricular del teléfono. – Dame un segundo Kelly… ¿Sí? Stephanie Evans… ¿Se puede saber qué estás tratando de hacer? No, yo sé perfectamente bien que—no, eso no es correcto Steph… señorita Evans, como sea… mira, yo creo que… ¡Escúchame! La reunión es a las 4 de la tarde y todavía tenemos tiempo para… ¡Stephanie, no estás siendo sensata con todo esto! Mira, yo sé que— ¡Stephanie!

David suspiró pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza. Kelly lo observó con curiosidad por unos segundos y después se entretuvo en picotear su comida con el tenedor. El joven Stonewell observó a su compañera y después miró su reloj.

- Kelly, yo—

- No te preocupes, David. – Ella se apresuró a responder. – Yo sé cómo son esas cosas… no hay problema.

- Pero… yo no quiero que tú pienses que yo—

- Ve allá, David. – Ella le sonrió comprensiva. – Son asuntos oficiales e importantes, no tienes porqué sentirte mal. Trabajo es trabajo, ¿no es así?

- Desgraciadamente así es. – David se puso de pie. – Prometo recompensarte por esto, Kelly… y realmente, te agradezco tu comprensión, yo—te llamo en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

David se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. Kelly le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras le palmeaba la mano que él había colocado sobre su hombro.

- ¡Suerte con todo, David! Te veo luego.

El joven Stonewell se acercó al jefe de meseros a decirle algunas palabras y después se retiró a toda prisa de ahí, con el teléfono celular ya pegado a la oreja. Kelly lo miró alejarse y luego miró al jefe de meseros que se había acercado.

- El señor Stonewell me pidió que la atendiéramos y que lo que usted deseara pedir lo cargáramos a su cuenta, señorita Hickson. ¿Hay algo más que desee tomar? ¿Algún postre?

Kelly miró su plato de comida todavía lleno y después le sonrió al jefe de meseros y negó con la cabeza amablemente.

- Estoy bien, señor. Muchas gracias.

- Lo que necesite, seguimos a sus órdenes.

Un camarero se acercó a recoger el plato de comida de David, el cual ni siquiera había probado. Kelly se quedó sola en una mesa que de pronto parecía demasiado grande para ella sola. Miró hacia el ventanal y se entretuvo contemplando la magnífica vista que desde ahí se tenía de la ciudad.

- Creo que una caminata por el parque no me caería nada mal. – Pensó. - ¿Y quién quiere comer postre en este sitio cuando allá afuera puedo comprarme un algodón de azúcar o un pastelito?

La joven teniente Hickson sonrió para sí misma y siguió comiendo mientras que su pensamiento parecía perderse en la inmensidad del firmamento.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Kelly regresó al Hotel Tower ya estaba oscureciendo, aunque no era particularmente tarde, más bien el sol se ocultaba muy temprano en aquella ciudad. Hacía mucho frío y aunque el ambiente cosmopolita y festivo de Monumento invitaba a salir a divertirse, la teniente Hickson no era precisamente de la clase de personas que gustara de salir a bailar o conocer gente. Ella era bastante reservada en ese aspecto. Le gustaba salir con sus amigos, pero jamás lo hacía sola.

Subió hasta el piso en donde estaban las habitaciones reservadas para el personal de la UNS/UNSAF y cuando salió del ascensor, frotándose los brazos para tratar de calentarse un poco, notó que había luz en el Centro de Negocios de aquel piso, una oficina que le había sido asignada al Almirantazgo de la UNS para asuntos oficiales. Kelly de inmediato se encaminó hacia aquel sitio.

No le sorprendió en absoluto encontrar ahí a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter, frente a una computadora de un enorme monitor plano, mientras los dos revisaban el reporte del día siguiente. Kelly se detuvo en la puerta y observó a la joven pareja de militares por unos momentos.

Una sonrisa suave y soñadora apareció en los labios de Kelly y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Para ella siempre era motivante y muy inspirador el ser testigo de ese amor tan sincero y profundo que Lisa y Rick se profesaban.

Fue precisamente Rick quien levantó la cabeza, percatándose de que no estaban solos en aquel sitio. Kelly, al sentir la mirada de su primo encima, casi como por reflejo se puso en posición de firmes y dio un paso al frente.

- Buenas noches… - Saludó un tanto turbada. – Yo… ¿Necesitan algo?

- ¡Hola Kelly! – Lisa la saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde libre en Monumento?

- Bueno… estuvo bien, supongo. – La teniente Hickson fue a sentarse frente a sus superiores.

- Regresaste temprano. – Rick comentó. – Pensé que pasarías la tarde con David.

- Nos vimos un rato, pero él tenía cosas que hacer… ya saben, con todo lo que hay pendiente por aquí en estos días. – Kelly justificó. - ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- ¡Ugh!

Ante aquella única respuesta por parte de Lisa, la teniente miró al general Hunter y él se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a su prima que no había nada que pudieran hacer cuando Lisa comenzaba a gruñir. Sin embargo Kelly ya había pasado demasiado tiempo trabajando al lado de la almirante, ella comprendía esos gruñidos como si fueran palabras.

- ¿Problemas con los de la comisión? – Kelly preguntó.

- Todo iba bien. – Lisa respondió. – Tuvimos una reunión con la Comandancia Suprema de las Fuerzas de Defensa… revisamos el reporte conjunto que tenemos que presentar mañana ante el pleno del consejo…

- Y después llegaron los de la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político. – Rick completó con un suspiro desganado. – Y fue cuando las cosas ya no fueron tan bien.

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Lo mismo de siempre. – Lisa siguió hablando. – Cuestionaron cada uno de nuestros proyectos y acciones… se opusieron a todo, se quejaron de todo… nada nuevo bajo el sol. Yo no entiendo a Rusell Coperland… me parece que está siendo muy poco imparcial en un puesto en donde la diplomacia es indispensable.

Rick y Kelly se miraron y fue ella la que continuó la conversación.

- ¿Y crees que las opiniones de los de Vinculación y Desarrollo influyan en el consejo mañana?

- Más bien creo que las opiniones de Vinculación y Desarrollo reflejan el clima que se vive en el pleno del consejo. – Lisa puntualizó. – En todo caso nosotros no tenemos nada que temer, todo está en orden y solo nos limitaremos a presentar nuestro reporte. Si les parece o no les parece, pues… no es asunto nuestro.

Lisa se puso de pie y fue hasta un pequeño refrigerador que estaba cerca del ventanal. Mientras ella revisaba aquel sitio, buscando una botella de agua, de jugo o de lo que fuera, Kelly miró a Rick con una mirada de preocupación. Era obvio que había algo más que estaba molestando a Lisa. Ella conocía bien a su jefa y sabía bien cuando algo no andaba del todo bien. El piloto comprendió la mirada inquisitiva de su prima y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento antes de contestar a la pregunta no formulada que flotaba en el ambiente.

- Y después de la reunión, mientras salíamos de _El Espejo_, nos topamos con… con algunos simpatizantes de Nathan Weidenseld… ya sabes, el candidato pacifista.

- ¿Había pacifistas dentro del edificio de gobierno? – Kelly preguntó incrédula.

- No… - Rick respondió moviendo las manos frente a él. – Algunos de sus amigos políticos… en realidad los pacifistas estaban afuera… - Ahora la expresión del piloto cambió a una de rabia y frustración. – Ya sabes, con pancartas… gritando consignas en contra de los militares…

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Kelly se hizo para adelante, como para escuchar mejor. Se notaba que estaba preocupada.

- Hay libertad de expresión, Kelly. – Lisa volvió a su lugar, con su botella de agua en la mano. – Ellos podían estar allá afuera, gritando, rayando el edificio con sus pintas, interrumpiendo el tráfico vehicular… de eso se trata la libertad. A nosotros en cambio se nos negó la libertad de transitar libremente por la calle… al final a los militares que estábamos en el edificio se nos tuvo que sacar del mismo por la parte trasera en una camioneta sin logotipos.

- ¿Y los Halcones? – Kelly preguntó ya visiblemente preocupada.

- Siempre listos. – Rick respondió con una sonrisita fugaz.

- Pero… ¿Ustedes están bien?

- Muy bien, pero no te recomiendo que salgas a la calle con uniforme en estos días en esta ciudad, prima.

- Pero… pero esas personas… ¿Quiénes eran? Digo, esos simpatizantes de Weidenseld que estaban dentro del edificio… y los que estaban fuera…

- El general Martín nos dijo que se hacen llamar el FAP. – Lisa explicó. – Un pseudo partido político que está apoyando la candidatura de Weidenseld a la Cancillería para las próximas elecciones.

- El Frente Alternativa Pacifista. – Rick gruñó. – Aunque yo más bien pienso que son el Frente _Anárquico_ Pacifista.

- Claro que no pueden usar la palabra _anarquía_ en su discurso. – Lisa puntualizó. – Aunque sí en sus acciones.

- Y obviamente en su ideología. – Rick completó.

- ¿Y qué va a suceder ahora? – Kelly quiso saber.

- Nada. – Lisa la tranquilizó. – Van a seguir haciendo sus desmanes, de eso no tengas duda. Pero nosotros mañana presentamos nuestro reporte, en un par de días nos vamos de Monumento y volvemos a Macross. La política no nos incumbe, Kelly… nos afecta, es verdad… pero no es asunto nuestro.

- Por supuesto. – La joven teniente le sonrió a su jefa. – Entonces mañana... mañana tenemos que estar en el salón de sesiones de las Naciones Unidas a las 0900 horas. El desayuno comienza a servirse a las 0700 horas en el comedor del hotel.

- Entonces nos vemos por ahí a esa hora. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa. – Y después vamos juntos a la sesión. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco, Kelly? Mañana va a ser un día muy largo y complicado.

- Así lo haré, almirante. – Kelly se puso de pie y se despidió de sus superiores con un solemne saludo militar. - ¡Hasta mañana y descansen!

- Hasta mañana, Kelly.

Cuando la joven salió del centro de negocios, Rick miró a Lisa quien mantenía los ojos clavados en la puerta por la que Kelly acababa de desaparecer. Se notaba que la almirante estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¿En qué piensas?

- No lo sé, Rick… ¿No te parece que es demasiado? Es decir, toda esta situación… poner tanta presión sobre los hombros de chicos de la edad de Kelly…

- O de tu edad, Lisa… no olvides que somos apenas unos cuantos años mayores que ella. Es mucha responsabilidad y presión la que han puesto sobre nuestros hombros. Pero ¿sabes qué? Bien dicen que el oro se prueba en el fuego… y tú, Lisa Hayes, eres la persona más templada que conozco… la más fuerte y la más íntegra. Tú eres una mujer de una sola pieza, almirante Hayes. Y no hay nada que pueda doblarte…

Lisa miró a Rick y su expresión preocupada cambió de inmediato a una enamorada mientras le sonreía a su esposo con ternura. Él no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios, provocando que ella se estremeciera con ese contacto.

- Te amo Rick… ¿lo sabías?

Rick la volvió a besar y recargó su frente en la de ella mientras sonreía y la observaba con adoración. Lisa le plantó una serie de besitos traviesos al piloto en los labios hasta que logró que la mirada de Rick se suavizara a tal punto que parecía que el piloto estaba a punto de llorar.

- Yo no te amo, princesa… yo te adoro.

Lisa tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos y lo besó suave pero profundamente en los labios. Él correspondió colocando su mano en la nuca de Lisa para acercarla más a él e impedirle cualquier intento de escape. Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron con ternura.

- Ya no quiero seguir pensando en esto… en el reporte de mañana, en lo que sucedió hoy… - Lisa lloriqueó.

- En ese caso…

Rick se apresuró a apagar la computadora y extraer la memoria USB que contenía los archivos que habían estado revisando. Enseguida se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de las manos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Vas a necesitar un buen descanso esta noche, mi vida. – Rick le dijo. – Y te voy a decir que vamos a hacer, cenaremos aquí mismo en el hotel para no tener que salir y enfrentarnos a ninguna multitud enardecida… después te voy a llevar a nuestra habitación, te voy a dar un masaje, te voy a consentir… y tempranito ya va a estar en la cama, almirante… dormidita y descansando porque mañana es el gran día.

Rick se detuvo y le sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba para besarla en la punta de la nariz y después hacerle un cariñito en la barbilla, mientras que ella no apartaba sus ojos de los de él.

- Mañana, mi querida almirante, usted se va a lucir ante el consejo de las Naciones Unidas y todo el mundo va a quedarse con la boca abierta y se van a preguntar que si ser tan absolutamente hermosa es uno de los requerimientos para ser almirante de la UNS.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió mientras dejaba que él la condujera a la puerta. - ¡Eres un loco adorable, amor!

- ¿Verdad que lo soy? – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Ahora no repliques, no me contradigas, haz lo que yo te diga y te prometo que pasaremos una noche tranquila y muy relajada. Es lo que ahora necesitas, Lisa… y lo que te voy a dar.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi general! – Lisa se cuadró ante él, lanzándole un exagerado saludo militar que lo hizo reír.

- ¡Así me gusta, almirante! Así me gusta…

El piloto pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su esposa y ella lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura. Los dos se sonrieron, intercambiaron unos besitos y algunas palabras cariñosas y ya sin preocuparse por nada, los dos se dirigieron al elevador para bajar a alguno de los restaurantes del hotel.

El día siguiente sería sin duda complicado y bastante estresante, por lo que Rick decidió que al menos por esa noche él iba a tomar en sus manos la tarea de hacer que Lisa se relajara, se tranquilizara y descansara. No tenía ninguna duda a cerca de la capacidad de esa mujer maravillosa y sabía que si alguien podía plantarse frente al Consejo del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas y encararlos con nobleza, hidalguía y autoridad, esa era sin duda Lisa Hayes.

Sin embargo, mas allá de la militar consumada y de la mujer fuerte y apasionada, Lisa era también su esposa… y la madre de su hijo. Y lo que ella necesitaba esa noche era un ambiente cálido, tranquilo y lleno de ternura y de cariño. Y esa era precisamente la clase de noche que Rick Hunter pensaba darle. Una noche apacible y llena de amor.

-

* * *

-

En su cuarto de hotel, sin duda el lugar más exclusivo y sofisticado en el que había estado en su vida, la teniente Hickson acababa de salir de la ducha. Se había enfundado en su pijama de franela azul y se había ido a sentar sobre la cama, con su laptop en el regazo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Apresuraba a la máquina para que iniciara.

Kelly sonrió cuando apareció el papel tapiz de su pantalla (una foto de Enkei cuando era un cachorrito de seis meses) y de inmediato abrió su bandeja de entrada para revisar su correo electrónico. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más brillante cuando el nombre del Teniente Nicolás Azueta apareció como remitente de uno de los correos electrónicos que tenía ahí. Sin más preámbulos dirigió el cursor a ese correo para abrirlo de inmediato.

Leyó aquellas líneas ávidamente y sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Era un correo normal en el que Nick le contaba sobre su día, las cosas que había hecho y los planes que tenía para el fin de semana… los cuales no eran particularmente variados estando en un portaviones. Para finalizar el marino le deseaba buena suerte para el día siguiente y le pedía que lo mantuviera informado sobre todo lo que ocurría en Ciudad Monumento en aquellos días.

Apenas Kelly iba a oprimir el botón de _responder_, cuando una pantalla apareció súbitamente en su monitor, acompañada de un ruidito que hizo que la teniente Hickson literalmente saltara con la sorpresa.

**NA:** "¡_Hola Kel! ¿Cómo te está tratando Ciudad Monumento?"_

**KH:** "_¡AZUETA! Me asustaste…"_

**NA:** "_Lo siento Kelly… no fue mi intención. ¿Cómo te va?"_

**KH:** _"Ha sido un poco más complicado de lo que pensé, pero… las cosas van saliendo. ¿Cómo estás tú, Nick? Me da gusto verte… leerte… como sea."_

**NA:** _"A mi también Kelly… pero, ¿no piensas salir a divertirte o a cenar con alguien? Todavía no es muy tarde, ¿cierto?"_

**KH: **_"No… ya estoy en mi habitación y mañana hay que madrugar. Estaba por responder tu correo electrónico… Nick, de verdad… que bueno que apareciste por aquí. ¿Tienes tiempo para conversar un poco?"_

**NA:** _"Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Kelly."_

La carita sonriente con la que Nick Azueta acompañó su último mensaje hizo que Kelly sonriera visiblemente emocionada ante aquellas palabras. Últimamente sentía que todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propios asuntos… sentía que nadie tenía mucho tiempo para ella. No se quejaba, la verdad es que ella comprendía que cada persona en el mundo tenía su propia vida que vivir… pero que alguien tuviera tiempo para ella… que alguien que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella, a la mitad del océano en un portaviones, le dijera que para ella siempre tenía tiempo… aquello significaba mucho para Kelly Hickson.

La teniente de la UNS se acomodó sobre sus almohadas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y después tecleó un breve mensaje en la pantalla:

**KH:** _"Entonces Nick… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_

Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la mejor manera de terminar un día que había sido agobiante para Kelly. El conversar con Nick, aun en la distancia y a través de una pantalla de computadora, para ella era casi tan emotivo y emocionante como aquellos inolvidables días que había pasado a su lado en esa ya mítica navidad del año anterior… probablemente la mejor de su vida.

Y aunque ella no podía saberlo, allá en la mitad del Pacífico, a bordo del Argos, el teniente Nick Azueta tenía en esos momentos una enorme sonrisa en los labios… y su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho mientras él se contenía con todas sus fuerzas de revelarle a Kelly un secreto… un secreto que por ahora solo era entre él y su padre, pero que si las cosas salían bien, pronto compartiría con Kelly Hickson. Solo que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo y no quería hacerse esperanzas en vano. El tiempo llegaría… y el teniente Azueta esperaba que más pronto que tarde. ***

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Antes que nada **¡FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS!** Espero que la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos y que el nuevo año venga cargado de sorpresas, alegrías, metas alcanzadas y sueños cumplidos. ¡Muchas felicidades! Y gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este año.

- Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus mensajes. Como siempre, ustedes saben como alegrarme el día y yo aprecio, agradezco y valoro cada palabra que recibo de ustedes por cualquier medio. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y gracias por todo su apoyo y motivación.

- Y no puedo dejar de agradecer muy especialmente a quienes tanto me han apoyado y ayudado al momento de escribir esta historia. En primer lugar y con mención honorífica a mi Beta Mal Theisman no solo por su magnifico trabajo haciendo las lecturas de prueba de esta historia, sino además por sus consejos, sus sugerencias y sus aportaciones. ¡Gracias colega! Y como siempre, a Claudia y Alex por sus invaluables consejos y todo el apoyo que siempre he recibido de ellos.

- Y este capítulo va además con una dedicatoria especial para mi querida amiga Sandra y su hermosa familia. Ustedes saben por qué.

- ¡Nos veremos en dos semanas! Un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un buen día.

.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	11. Aquello que sentimos sin querer

**CAPÍTULO IX**

** AQUELLO QUE SENTIMOS SIN QUERER**

**-**

* * *

-

Mientras el general Rick Hunter terminaba de vestirse con su uniforme de media gala, dada la importancia del evento en el que participaría con su esposa esa mañana, miraba de vez en cuando el reloj que estaba colocado sobre el muro frente a él. No quería que se le fuera a ir el tiempo, ya que antes de dirigirse a la Sede de Gobierno en donde se presentaría el reporte conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas ante el pleno del Consejo de las Naciones Unidas, Rick quería que Lisa desayunara… y desayunara bien.

Rick se miraba en el espejo mientras se arreglaba las mancuernillas de su camisa. Había que ajustar un poco el cuello de la misma, pensó. Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua podía escuchar a Lisa hablando por teléfono con el Comodoro Azueta, quien la había llamado desde hacía unos minutos seguramente para ver como iban las cosas y desearle buena suerte.

El joven militar se pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglárselo un poco y después se colocó la chaqueta de su uniforme. Se estaba abotonando la misma cuando Lisa entró a la habitación, ya perfectamente uniformada en su uniforme negro de media gala, y se detuvo en seco cuando lo miró tan formal y elegante.

- ¡Que apuesto! – Lisa sonrió, acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla. - ¿Sabes algo, amor? Si no estuviera ya tan perdidamente enamorada de ti, este sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

- ¡Odio estos uniformes! – Rick lloriqueó, mientras luchaba por acomodar los puños de su camisa y su cuello.

La almirante Hayes sonrió comprensiva y decidió ayudarlo con esa tarea imposible, así que comenzó a arreglar un poco la corbata y las solapas de la chaqueta del uniforme de su esposo. Él no objetó ni protestó en lo absoluto, sino que al contrario, agradeció el gesto y se quedó inmóvil mientras ella trabajaba.

- ¿Qué dice Azueta? – El piloto quiso saber.

- No mucho… las cosas están en orden allá en casa y el comodoro solo quería saber si todo estaba bien por acá… quería desearnos suerte.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

Lisa, quien había terminado de arreglar la corbata de su esposo, lo miró a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sonrisa que pareció reflejarse en el rostro de Rick, quien se apresuró a clarificar su pregunta:

- Es decir, respecto al reporte y todo eso… no quiero que te pongas nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo?

- No estoy nerviosa, Rick… bueno, no demasiado.

- Todo va a salir bien. – El piloto la tomó de las manos y se las besó repetidamente. – Además, yo voy a estar ahí contigo… no hay nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa murmuró, completamente subyugada por los ojos azules del muchacho.

- Bien, entonces ahora vamos a desayunar. – Rick levantó su dedo antes de que Lisa pudiera replicar. – Y no me importa que no tenga hambre, almirante… de este hotel no sale si no desayuna, ¿está claro?

- ¡Insubordinado, trasgresor, insolente, malo… y feo!

Rick no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada ante la retahíla de insultos proferidos por su esposa. La tomó de la mano y mientras comenzaba a conducirla hacia la puerta de la habitación, la miraba con unos ojos que destilaban adoración.

- ¡Que palabras tan feas, almirante! ¡Que boquita la suya!

Lisa le sacó la lengua y el piloto se rió con más fuerzas al tiempo que le ponía en la cabeza la gorra de guarnición a su esposa. Él mismo se colocó la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la almirante mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

- Kelly debe de estar esperándonos en el comedor… más vale que no tardemos, bonita. Nuestro desayuno ya debe de estar listo, lo ordené por adelantado.

- Gracias Rick. – Lisa lo detuvo antes de salir. - ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

- Mucho. – Fue la respuesta inmediata de aquel piloto de combate bocón e insubordinado. – Pero no más de lo que yo te amo a ti, preciosa.

- ¿Y quién lo dice? – La almirante fingió estar ofendida.

- Lo digo yo y eso basta y sobra. – Rick respondió como si nada. - ¡Hey! ¿Cómo amaneció nuestro pequeñín el día de hoy?

El general Hunter le había colocado la mano sobre el vientre a su esposa. Ella le sonrió con alegría infinita y lo besó en la barbilla.

- Todo en orden, amor… nuestro bebe está bien.

- ¿Y su mamá?

- Oh, su madre está muy bien, general Hunter. Por eso no se preocupe.

- Yo diría que está más que bien. – Rick le lanzó a Lisa una mirada predadora acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero no hay tiempo que perder, bonita… ¡A desayunar!

- En ese caso, ¡A la carga!

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y la feliz pareja se dirigió a uno de los comedores del hotel, en donde ya la teniente Hickson los esperaba con el desayuno listo… y la agenda del día a la mano.

-

* * *

-

La actividad era frenética ese día y a esa hora en la enorme sala en donde se reunía el pleno del Consejo de Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas en el edificio central de la sede de gobierno. El movimiento era interminable y una multitud de personas iban y venían. En el ambiente se respiraba una tensa calma; el tipo de aire denso que suele anteceder a una tormenta.

En unos minutos la Comandancia Suprema de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas presentarían su reporte anual conjunto de actividades y todos – militares y funcionarios – estaban concientes de que aquella sesión no sería precisamente cordial.

En una sala de espera adyacente a la sala de audiencias la almirante Lisa Hayes de la UN Spacy estaba sentada en un sofá mientras que a su lado su esposo, el general Hunter, sostenía la mano de ella en la suya y con la otra mano le masajeaba la base del cuello.

La teniente Hickson entró a aquel lugar llevando un vaso de agua que le extendió a Lisa. Ella lo recibió y de inmediato procedió a tomarse un par de pastillas que Rick le ofreció. Una vez que hubo hecho aquello, la almirante miró a las dos personas que la rodeaban y que la observaban con inocultable preocupación en sus ojos.

- Estoy segura que la nausea pasará en un minuto. – Lisa trató de tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Kelly?

- En 15 minutos deberán pasar a tomar sus lugares en la sala de plenos, Lisa.

- Tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – Rick le preguntó visiblemente inquieto.

- Estoy bien, Rick… solo necesito reposar un minuto, eso es todo.

El piloto la acercó más contra sí, mientras la abrazaba alrededor de los hombros y hacía que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro. Kelly miró aquella escena con una sonrisa y pretendió estar ocupada en apuntar algunas cosas en su agenda electrónica para no interrumpir aquel momento de intimidad.

Sin embargo fue un sonido seco en la puerta la que finalmente hizo que aquella fugaz calma se desvaneciera por completo. Lisa se enderezó y casi como por reflejo Kelly fue hacia la puerta y preguntó quién era el que llamaba.

- ¿Está la almirante Hayes? – Una voz terriblemente conocida llegó hasta ellos. – No le pienso quitar mucho tiempo… solo quería saludarla.

- Es…el coronel Maistroff. – Lisa fue la primera en reconocer aquella voz. - ¡Adelante, coronel! Kelly, por favor abre la puerta.

Casi de inmediato el antiguo miembro del equipo entró a la sala de espera. Los tres militares observaron con curiosidad al recién llegado. El coronel Maistroff, quien se encontraba temporalmente retirado del servicio activo, lucía bastante bien… aunque era extraño verlo en ropas de civil y no en uniforme.

- Coronel Maistroff. – Lisa lo saludó formalmente. - ¿Cómo va todo? Me da gusto verlo. Se le ve muy bien.

- El gusto es mío, almirante. – Maistroff fue a estrechar la mano de Lisa. – General Hunter, que bueno que estén por aquí. ¿Todo en orden?

Rick asintió con la cabeza sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a aquel hombre, el flamante representante de Ciudad Macross ante las Naciones Unidas… aquel hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en el pasado.

- Todo en orden, coronel. – Lisa respondió. – Solo esperando el momento de comenzar con el reporte.

- No quiero negar lo obvio, almirante… se van a encontrar con bastante oposición entre los consejeros y representantes del GNU. El tema militar ha sido un asunto de controversia interminable durante meses.

- Venimos preparados para afrontar lo peor, coronel. No se preocupe.

- Se ve confiada y segura de sí, almirante Hayes.

- Más que segura de mí, estoy segura de nuestras acciones y orgullosa de mi gente. Traemos un reporte preciso, completo y absolutamente veraz. Quiero pensar que las cosas saldrán bien.

- ¡Todo el mundo tiene tantas cosas que objetar, almirante! Sin embargo usted sabe que habemos quienes la apoyamos incondicionalmente.

- ¿Y usted se cuenta entre ellos, coronel? – Rick preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

- General… - Maistroff recupero momentáneamente aquel gesto duro e impasible que solía portar en Ciudad Macross. – Sé que siempre fui una piedrita en el zapato para ustedes y sé que ahora las cosas van mucho mejor con Azueta… pero también sé que, pese a todo y a pesar de todos los roces que tuvimos en el pasado, siempre fui fiel a mis asignaciones, a mis superiores, a mi gente… eso jamás me lo podrán negar o cuestionar.

- ¡Lo siento, coronel! – Rick se apresuró a disculparse. – No fue mi intención—yo, usted siempre ha sido un hombre de principios y convicciones y eso jamás nadie podrá negárselo. Me disculpo por mi comentario tan fuera de lugar.

- No se preocupe general, yo entiendo que usted tenga sus reservas. Jamás llegamos a limar del todo los roces y asperezas que siempre hubo entre nosotros, pero siempre he creído que aunque nuestras ideas son diferentes, todos estamos en el mismo barco y remando en la misma dirección.

Maistroff guardó silencio y consultó su reloj. Después sus ojos se pasearon entre los tres militares que estaban frente a él. Eran demasiado jóvenes pero, con todo, eran expertos en el los asuntos de milicia… porque su experiencia, a pesar de su juventud, provenía del combate. Definitivamente él tenía otras ideas acerca de la mejor manera de cómo hacer las cosas. Después de todo él estaba educado al estilo de la vieja escuela… pero no podía cuestionar la experiencia, la pasión ni la entrega y el compromiso que esos jóvenes poseían, ni el hecho inquebrantable de que no había nadie más preparado ni bien entrenado que ellos en todas las fuerzas armadas.

- Es hora de retirarme, pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de toda la oposición, cuentan con el apoyo de un importante núcleo del pleno de las Naciones Unidas. Nosotros sabemos que ustedes han hecho lo que se debía hacer… no va a ser fácil el pararse allá, frente a todos esos funcionarios, pero ustedes tienen la razón de su parte… y nuestro apoyo.

- ¡Gracias, coronel Maistroff! – Lisa respondió sinceramente.

- Bien… entonces los veré después de que hayan rendido su reporte… soy parte de la comisión con la que se reunirán a puerta cerrada posteriormente, así que por allá nos encontraremos. ¡Mucha suerte con todo!

El coronel Maistroff se cuadró marcialmente y antes de salir les lanzó un formal saludo militar a los jóvenes militares ahí presentes. Después, sin mayor ceremonia se retiró de aquel sitio, justo cuando una voz anunciaba por los altavoces que todos pasaran a ocupar sus lugares a la sala del consejo.

- ¡Wow! – Rick comentó, mientras se alisaba su uniforme. – Eso fue… extraño.

- Bien… es hora. – Lisa respiró profundamente.

- Todo va a salir bien, bonita. – El piloto aprovechó para acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente en la mejilla. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Mucho mejor, amor… gracias. – Lisa le sonrió. – Kelly, tú…

- Nosotros tenemos nuestros lugares asignados, Lisa. No te preocupes… ¡Y buena suerte a ambos! Sé que todo saldrá bien.

Al igual que Maistroff lo había hecho antes, Kelly saludó militarmente a sus superiores. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y una sonrisa antes de salir de aquella sala de espera y dirigirse directamente al foro de la sala de consejo, en donde en unos minutos más la Comandancia Suprema de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas rendiría su reporte anual conjunto.

-

* * *

-

El reporte conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas había sido largo y exhaustivo. Se había prolongado durante más de cuatro horas y había sido agotador para los comandantes de las cinco ramas de servicio: la UNN, la UNA, la UNAF, la UNS y la UNSAF.

Los temas que se habían tratado en esa sesión plenaria habían abarcado cada aspecto de las Fuerzas de Defensa: administrativos, operativos, tácticos, proyectos, y un sin fin de asuntos más. Sin embargo los miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa habían demostrado una vez más que un militar no deja nada al azar. Tenían la respuesta clara y precisa a cada cuestionamiento que se les había hecho. Y a todo habían respondido de manera eficaz y directa, sin malgastar palabras y sin darle vueltas a ningún asunto. Se habían comportado a la altura de las circunstancias y no se habían dejado amedrentar ni atemorizar por los políticos que insistían en atacar y cuestionar sus acciones. Antes bien se habían mostrado serios y profesionales en cada una de sus intervenciones.

El general retirado Daniel Martín, encargado de la Comisión de Defensa y Seguridad y quien fungía en la práctica como Ministro de Defensa del gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, por más que ese ministerio fuera en teoría inexistente hasta entonces, estaba complacido de ver como aquellos jóvenes habían tenido el valor de plantarse ante aquella sala llena de detractores y presentar un reporte con valor, con honradez y con dignidad.

Se había hablado de la reestructuración que las Fuerzas Armadas habían llevado a cabo en los meses anteriores, de su reorganización, de su entrenamiento, de sus misiones y acciones, de sus asuntos económicos… y sobre todo, lo que más tiempo había ocupado en aquella sesión, de la ya tan famosa y legendaria Operación Clarión, en la que las cinco ramas habían participado para pacificar de una vez por todas la zona del Pacífico.

Llegó un momento en el que pareció que ya no había nada más que decir. Ya cada uno de los comandantes por separado había presentado el reporte de cada una de sus ramas de servicio asignadas y parecía que ya se había agotado el tema de las operaciones conjuntas. Cuando ya ninguno de los representantes del gobierno tomó el micrófono para hacer uso de la palabra, los comandantes respiraron profundamente, sabiendo que la mitad de aquel suplicio había terminado.

_La mitad_… porque ahora cada uno de ellos, por separado, tendría que pasar con la comisión revisora correspondiente para que se respondiera de manera personal al reporte emitido por cada uno de los comandantes. La excepción sería la UNS y la UNSAF que tendrían una revisión conjunta.

El moderador de aquella sesión indicó a los representantes de gobierno que pasaran a las salas que les habían sido asignadas y que después de un receso de media hora se reanudarían las actividades ya en sus respectivas comisiones.

Rick Hunter se apresuró a acercarse a Lisa y a ayudarla a recorrer su silla para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y los dos miraron al contralmirante Salgado de las Fuerzas Navales, quien ya estaba hablando:

- Bueno, al menos terminamos vivos. Pensé que esos tiburones nos iban a comer crudos.

- Todavía no cantes victoria, Salgado. – El general Brandtner de la Fuerza Aérea replicó. – Todavía tenemos que vérnoslas con nuestras respectivas comisiones.

- La mitad del trabajo ya está hecho. – La almirante Hayes intervino.

- Lo siento mucho por usted, almirante Hayes. – El general Al-Mansur del Ejército respondió con sinceridad. – Es obvio que estos chacales van con todo en contra de la Spacy… ¡Y ni que decir de su Fuerza Aérea Espacial, general Hunter!

- Venimos preparados para lo que sea, Ahmed. – Rick respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Bueno, yo no sé ustedes chicos, pero creo que a mí me caería muy bien un café antes de lo que viene. – El general Martín replicó. - ¿No gustan?

Los militares comenzaron a retirarse de ahí con rumbo a donde se había instalado la mesa del coffee break. Solo Lisa y Rick se quedaron algo rezagados. El general Martín lo notó y se detuvo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

- ¿Qué sucede, muchachos? ¿No quieren café? Hay que cargar las baterías para la segunda parte del espectáculo.

- Estamos bien. – Rick respondió en voz baja. – Usted sabe… estamos a dieta de cafeína en estos momentos…

- ¡Ahhh! – Martín soltó una risita. – Entiendo… muy bien. Bueno… los felicito por haber rendido un informe impecable, muchachos. Creo que a los consejeros moderados y a los que apoyan la causa los dejaron muy conformes.

- ¿Y qué hay de los pacifistas? – Lisa preguntó. – Sé que no les agrada lo que están escuchando y me preocupa que haya demasiados de ellos en la comisión. No quisiera volver a repetir todo lo que ya se dijo en la plenaria.

- La comisión ya revisó el texto del informe por adelantado, almirante. No tienen porque hacer que usted repita todo. De cualquier forma habrá un moderador que por suerte para ustedes es el consejero por los territorios autónomos de Panamá. Está de más decir que él ha apoyado la causa desde el inicio y está más que conforme con los resultados de la Operación Clarión.

- ¿Quién más estará en esa comisión? ¿Usted, general? – Rick preguntó interesado.

- No, yo no puedo participar directamente en ninguna comisión revisora, general Hunter. Se han designado 12 consejeros a cada comisión. En caso de la de ustedes hay 4 moderados, cinco que apoyan la causa pacifista y tres abiertamente militaristas que son el consejero por Panamá, el general Maistroff y el consejero por Nueva Montreal.

- ¿Maistroff y David están en la comisión? – Lisa sonrió. - ¡Vaya! Al menos hay buenas noticias. Me imagino que en caso de David es por la relación que existe entre Nueva Montreal, las Industrias Shinsei y la UNSAF.

- Sí, pero debo de advertirles que muchos golpes bajos vendrán por ese lado, sobre todo considerando que otros de los participantes en la comisión revisora serán el señor Coperland de Vinculación Política…

- ¡Ah, nuestro viejo amigo! – Rick refunfuñó.

- Y la señorita Hannah Fiorenzi.

- ¿Quién? – Rick quiso saber.

- Pronto será otra vieja amiga suya, general. – Martín explicó. – Es la persona que la oficina de Vinculación Política ha designado como observadora en Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Que grandioso! – Rick suspiró.

- Y finalmente el capitán Medrano, de la CONAMSE, pero solo como observador.

- Seguro va a ser una sesión muy interesante. – Lisa suspiró. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de tener que presentarnos en la sala de torturas?

- Veinte minutos. – Martín les informó, mirando su reloj. – Así que los dejo, chicos… yo si necesito un café. ¡Mucha suerte! Y los veo más tarde.

El general Martín se retiró para darles a los jóvenes esposos unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que tuvieran que enfrentar lo que se venía. Lisa se recargó en la pared de aquel solitario pasillo donde se encontraban y Rick fue a su lado.

- No va a ser nada fácil. – La almirante canturreó.

- Al menos vamos a estar juntos, amor. – Rick le acarició el rostro. - ¿Te había dicho lo mucho que me encantas cuando te ves así, toda oficial e impresionante? Como recién, cuando presentaste tu reporte.

- Bueno… - Lisa sonrió. – Tú no te ves nada mal cuando te pones así tan serio y militar tampoco, general Hunter.

- ¡Almirante! – Rick decidió juguetear un poco con ella. - ¡Cualquiera diría que está enamorada de mí!

La almirante Hayes se rió y él se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y Lisa comenzó a pasar su dedo por el contorno del rostro apuesto del piloto, provocándole escalofrío y un calorcito muy especial en el pecho.

- Gracias Rick… por estar aquí conmigo. Sé que no podría hacer esto si no tuviera tu apoyo… si no te tuviera a mi lado.

- ¡No lo agradezcas, bonita! Y ni siquiera te atrevas a decir esas cosas. Tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo, Lisa… lo que fuera. Conmigo o sin mí… eres la persona más fuerte y más valiente que he conocido en mi vida.

- Eso no es cierto… muchas veces tengo miedo.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Ser valiente no es no tener miedo, amor. Si así fuera, ¿qué mérito tendría? Yo creo que ser valiente es tener miedo, pero enfrentarlo y hacer lo correcto… como tú, Lisa.

La almirante miró a Rick a los ojos con una mirada cargada de amor y te ternura que hubiera sido capaz de derretir el hielo de los polos. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios de ella y el piloto se acercó para besarla suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- Gracias Rick… por todo.

- Gracias a ti, preciosa… por permitirme estar a tu lado.

Apenas los labios de Rick habían rozado los de Lisa y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, la voz conocida de la teniente Hickson llegó hasta ellos.

- ¡Almirante, hay—ay, ay… ay no! Discúlpenme… los interrumpí.

- ¿En serio? – Rick rezongó. - ¡Si no lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta, teniente!

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly? – Lisa puso sus manos en los hombros de Rick para calmarlo.

- Nada… es solo que la comisión decidió adelantar la sesión. Me enviaron a buscarlos. Ya están reunidos en el salón número 11 y los están esperando.

- Gracias por informarnos, Kelly.

- Hablé con el comodoro Azueta apenas terminó la sesión plenaria. Me pidió que les deseara buena suerte para la comparecencia ante la comisión.

- Gracias por eso también. – Lisa miró a Rick. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa entonces… Kelly…

- ¿Sí, almirante?

- Necesito que estés presente en esta reunión y que lleves las minutas. Vamos a tener que revisarlas a conciencia cuando volvamos a Macross.

- ¡A la orden!

- Bien… pues entonces vamos.

Los tres militares se alejaron por el pasillo con rumbo hacia donde se encontraban las salas de juntas de aquel complejo gubernamental. Sabían que lo más agotador de la jornada apenas estaba por comenzar, pero ya era el último paso… después de eso no tendrían que volver a pararse en ese edificio hasta el año siguiente. No era un panorama muy alentador, pero al menos les daba ánimos para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-

* * *

-

En el salón número 11 de la Sede Central de Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, una sala amplia y bien iluminada, en cuyo centro se encontraba una enorme mesa de juntas, se hallaban reunidas una veintena de personas.

Entre ellas destacaban cuatro que portaban orgullosamente el uniforme de las Fuerzas de Defensa: la almirante Hayes, el general Hunter, el capitán Medrano de la CONAMSE y la teniente Hickson.

El resto de los ahí reunidos iban vestidos de civiles: doce consejeros del Gobierno, el señor Coperland de Vinculación Política, dos secretarias y finalmente una mujer de unos 40 años con un aspecto típicamente mediterráneo, de ojos apiñonados, cabello oscuro y piel bronceada que se había presentado como la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi.

Mientras el consejero por los territorios autónomos de Panamá leía una breve sinopsis del informe correspondiente a la UNS/UNSAF antes de iniciar con los trabajos de revisión, la almirante Hayes no podía dejar de observar de soslayo a aquella mujer que parecía tan absorta en los documentos que traía en las manos y que estaba revisando tan concienzudamente.

Si ella era la mujer que iba a pasar tres meses en Ciudad Macross como observadora, Lisa pensó, era mejor que ella misma comenzara a observarla desde ahora… no quería sorpresas.

Hannah Fiorenzi pareció sentir la mirada inquisitoria de Lisa Hayes sobre ella, porque levantó su mirada, pero la almirante fue mucho más rápida que ella y desvió sus ojos hacia el enorme ventanal que servía de fondo a la sala de reuniones. Ahora fue el turno de Hannah de observar detenidamente a la almirante Lisa Hayes.

_- Demasiado joven._ – Hannah pensó. – _Tienen razón todos los que me lo decían… demasiado joven y ostentando un rango que probablemente le queda demasiado grande. Y si los informes son ciertos, demasiado segura de sí misma, arrogante incluso… trae demasiadas responsabilidades encima… grandes decisiones que tomar. ¿Puede alguien de su edad estar preparada para todo eso? _

Hannah notó el brillo inteligente en los ojos de Lisa Hayes y esa actitud firme y presencia segura de esa jovencita que ostentaba el rango de Almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales del GNU.

_- Entiendo que su padre fue un militar legendario_, - La observadora continuó con sus reflexiones. – _El almirante Hayes fue el líder más respetado de las Fuerzas de Defensa durante las guerras previas a la Guerra Espacial… incluso durante la Guerra Espacial a pesar de la malograda estrategia con el Gran Cañón… pero Lisa Hayes no puede vivir solo del nombre de su padre. ¿Qué hay en esta mujer que la hace digna de ostentar las insignias que lleva?_

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de regresar su mirada a Hannah, quien estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera alcanzó a disimular el hecho de que estaba observando fijamente a la almirante. El ceño de Lisa se arrugó levemente y Hannah, haciendo gala de diplomacia, le sonrió inexpresivamente.

Aquel duelo de miradas no había pasado desapercibido para Rick Hunter. Sus ojos se pasearon de Lisa a Hannah y de vuelta a su mujer. Había algo que estaba molestando a Lisa. Él la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que su esposa no estaba particularmente conforme en esos momentos. El joven piloto tomó aire y pensó que aquella sería una sesión demasiado larga.

Sin embargo, como para darle ánimos a su almirante, Rick deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón cariñoso a la rodilla de Lisa. Ella respondió a ese breve contacto con una sonrisa que más que formarse en sus labios explotó en sus ojos. Pero Rick sabía reconocer esas señales… sus labios se curvaron leve, casi imperceptiblemente y el mensaje fue transmitido entre ellos.

- _Estoy contigo, todo saldrá bien_. – Le había dicho Rick en silencio.

- _¡Gracias amor! Saldremos de esta_. – Ella le había respondido.

- Bien… - El consejero por Panamá terminó su lectura. – Entonces esos son los puntos principales de su reporte anual, almirante Hayes. Ahora cedo la palabra a mis compañeros que seguramente tendrán algunas preguntas y comentarios que hacer.

- Yo… yo tengo algunas dudas. – Hannah se apresuró a tomar la palabra. – Y disculpen si soy directa… sobre los anteproyectos de la Base Stonehenge en Marte, la Estación Espacial New Frontier… es decir, teniendo ya el Satélite Fábrica en orbita y la Estación Lunar Apolo… ¿Cuál es la justificación de estas dos nuevas instalaciones espaciales?

La almirante Hayes miró a Hannah Fiorenzi y aunque su actitud y su lenguaje corporal eran calmados y diplomáticos, el brillo que cruzó por sus ojos verdes, como si hubiera sido un fugaz relámpago, no pasó desapercibido para la observadora quien, antes de que Lisa pudiera contestar, decidió clarificar un poco más su comentario.

- Es decir, mi principal preocupación es el hecho de que todos sabemos que no estamos precisamente en momentos en los que podamos andar desperdiciando recursos materiales, económicos o humanos por ahí… mucho menos en elefantes blancos como estos proyectos que me parecen ciertamente faraónicos.

_Mala elección de palabras_, Rick pensó de inmediato. Y su pensamiento fue confirmado por la línea dura que apareció en la frente de Lisa Hayes. Él conocía muy bien aquella expresión… ella se aprestaba para el ataque.

- Me parece, señorita Fiorenzi, que los proyectos de ambas instalaciones espaciales han sido perfectamente motivados y justificados en los informes que se presentaron ante el Consejo del GNU… exactamente en esos documentos que usted tiene en las manos.

- Sí, lo sé… lo estoy leyendo. Pero me gustaría escuchar su justificación, almirante Hayes. Por lo que escuchamos en el reporte conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas, se quejan de que no se asignan suficientes recursos al área de defensa… incluso dentro de la SPACY han estado peleando por que la UNSAF tenga recursos propios y no solo partidas asignadas por la UNS…

Hannah hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar.

- Y sin embargo y con todo eso, usted defiende proyectos que no tienen nada que ver con la defensa de la Tierra… es decir, bases espaciales, estaciones orbitales, proyectos de migración espacial… creo que son cosas que aún no alcanzo a comprender del todo, almirante. Quizás si usted quisiera iluminarnos un poco…

Si a Lisa Hayes la sangre le estaba hirviendo en las venas, no lo demostró. Aunque el brillo intenso que comenzó a centellear en sus ojos hizo obvio para Rick que su mujer no estaba feliz… en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, con la frialdad profesional que la caracterizaba, la almirante Hayes se limitó a asentir y sin mayor preámbulo insertó un disco en la computadora portátil que tenía frente a ella. Casi de inmediato las imágenes de las instalaciones militares espaciales en cuestión aparecieron en la pantalla de la sala de juntas.

- En ese caso, permítanme explicar un poco de lo que tratan estos proyectos… señorita Fiorenzi y señores consejeros… para clarificar cualquier duda que ustedes pudieran tener sobre los mismos.

- Adelante, almirante Hayes… la escuchamos.

Durante la siguiente hora, Lisa hizo un reporte detallado de los proyectos a los que Hannah Fiorenzi se había referido. Aquello dio pie a que los demás consejeros comenzaran a hacer preguntas y cuestionamientos sobre el funcionamiento de la Base Lunar Apolo, del Satélite Fábrica y los alcances y metas que se pretendían lograr con el Proyecto de Migración Espacial.

De ahí los comentarios pasaron a la UNSAF y los recursos económicos que se estaban solicitando para dicha dependencia… y eso irremediablemente condujo el tema hacia la ya tan discutida Operación Clarión, aunque siendo técnicamente correctos, aquel no era un tema que particularmente correspondiera a esa comisión.

Sin embargo, la UNSAF había estado tan involucrada en dicha operación que inevitablemente el tema salía a flote una y otra vez, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiar tanto a Lisa Hayes como al general Hunter que de pronto se había encontrado al frente de aquella comisión como si fuera una diana de tiro al blanco… y aquello molestaba infinitamente a la almirante Hayes.

- El problema, a como yo lo veo, - El consejero por la Región Caribe, quien era abiertamente pacifista, tomó la palabra. – Es que ustedes simplemente se lanzaron al mar a dispararle a todo lo que se moviera. Si ya lo hicieron con la Región Pacífico, ¿Qué seguridad podemos tener nosotros en la Región Caribe? A como están las cosas, nosotros podríamos ser el siguiente blanco… y me molesta el pensar que las Fuerzas Espaciales estuvieron al mando de una operación eminentemente naval. ¿Cuál es la lógica de todo esto?

Lisa se mordió la lengua, tratando de contenerse y no responder – quizás incluso de mala manera – a aquel comentario. Por más que quisiera decirles unas cuantas verdades a esos consejeros tercos, sabía que en ese momento lo más importante era permitir que el general Hunter hiciera la defensa pertinente. Odiaba colocar a Rick en ese tipo de situaciones, pero tenía la certeza absoluta de que el piloto saldría victorioso de aquella situación… y lo reafirmaría como líder de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial ante aquella comisión.

- La UNSAF en sí no participó directamente en la OC, señor consejero. – Rick respondió con calma. – Algunos oficiales veteranos lo hicimos pero como asesores o bien como estrategas o comandantes de la misma. Eso no tuvo nada que ver con usurpar funciones dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Como usted sabe, estamos en proceso de reestructuración y nosotros, quienes servimos en las Fuerzas Espaciales, tenemos un conocimiento más directo y de primera mano de los Zentraedis y las estrategias militares para enfrentarnos a ellos.

- En ese caso permítame ver si entendí. – Otro de los consejeros continuó. – Básicamente la Operación Clarión fue un campamento de verano para entrenar a las tropas inexpertas de las otras ramas de servicio. Al menos eso es lo que yo entiendo y saco en limpio de todo esto, general Hunter.

- No fue así, señor consejero. – Rick mantenía la compostura y una actitud seria y profesional que hizo que Lisa se sintiera orgullosa de él. – La amenaza zentraedi era real y estaba latente. Las opciones no eran demasiadas: o nos lanzábamos a atacar el problema de fondo, anticipándonos a los movimientos enemigos… o dejábamos que ellos atacaran a la población civil y hasta entonces reaccionábamos. La OC fue una operación quirúrgica… no se perdieron vidas civiles, señores. Ni una sola.

- ¿Y cuál fue el saldo de bajas zentraedis?

Los ojos azules de Rick refulgieron intensamente ante aquella pregunta lanzada a quemarropa por la señorita Fiorenzi. La almirante Hayes y la teniente Hickson parecieron reflejar en sus rostros esos sentimientos negativos del general. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que la observadora se preocupara por las bajas zentraedis antes incluso que por las bajas militares.

- Todo está en los reportes, señorita Fiorenzi. – Rick respondió. – Como dije, fue una operación quirúrgica y las bajas en ambos bandos se mantuvieron al mínimo. Usted puede consultar los datos precisos ya sea en nuestros reportes o bien con la Comisión para Asuntos Zentraedis del GNU.

- Y usted, general Hunter… - El mismo consejero de la Región Caribe volvió a tomar la palabra. – ¿Usted considera que la Operación Clarión fue absolutamente necesaria?

- Era cortar el problema de raíz en alta mar o permitir que los zentraedis atacaran a la población civil en tierra firme. No había opciones y no hubo que pensarlo demasiado, señor consejero. Yo considero que fue absolutamente necesaria… y exitosa.

- ¿Qué tan exitosa puede ser una operación que termina con tantas vidas? – Uno de los consejeros de corte pacifista comentó. – Humanas o zentraedis, vidas son vidas.

- ¿Y usted, consejero Silverman, considera que hubiera sido más provechoso dejar que esas fuerzas zentraedis se reagruparan y terminaran por atacar a la población civil de alguna de las comunidades en desarrollo en la cuenca del Pacífico?

- ¡Ese no es el punto, consejero…!

- ¡No! Escúcheme usted a mí… usted no estuvo en Ciudad Macross durante los ataques de Navidad o durante el ataque suicida de Khyron hace un par de años… ¿Cómo podría saber lo que puede llegar a suceder si los Zentraedis se reagrupan y se lanzan un ataque a gran escala? Nosotros, por desgracia, lo sabemos de primera mano, señor. Y fue _exactamente eso_ lo que se quiso prevenir con la Operación Clarión.

Todos miraron a quien había hablado tan duramente y sin mostrar una pizca de diplomacia o de disimulo ante su evidente molestia. El consejero Silverman sacudió la cabeza y se enfrentó a su adversario.

- Su opinión no puede ser considerada objetiva, consejero Maistroff. – Silverman replicó. – En primer lugar usted es un militar… en segundo lugar usted es consejero por Ciudad Macross y en tercer lugar usted y el general Hunter son viejos conocidos.

- ¿Y su opinión es más valida que la mía, señor consejero Silverman, a pesar de que usted abiertamente apoya al Frente Alternativa Pacifista? ¿Usted se considera más objetivo que yo?

- ¡Señores, por favor! – El capitán Medrano hizo uso de sus privilegios de moderador. – No podemos caer en descalificaciones personales… y yo considero que el tema se ha desviado bastante. No estamos aquí para discutir la Operación Clarión, pues eso ya ha quedado más que ratificado en varias ocasiones… estamos aquí para—

- ¡Me acojo a mi derecho de libertad de expresión! – Silverman continuó. – Consejero Maistroff… le agradecería que no se inmiscuyera en esta discusión.

- ¡Es tan típico de ustedes el acogerse a un derecho en la primera frase para contravenirlo en la siguiente!

- ¡Señores! – El capitán Medrano intentó inútilmente calmar los ánimos. - ¡Por favor!

- ¡Claro! Ustedes los militares siempre lanzando sus operaciones preventivas… _pego antes de que me peguen_, ¿cierto?

- ¡Y cuando las cosas suceden siempre se nos culpa por no haber actuado más rápidamente, por no haber cortado el problema de raíz _a priori_!

Pero ya varios de los consejeros presentes, haciendo gala de su vena política, habían comenzado a discutir al mismo tiempo y levantando la voz, convirtiendo el lugar en un verdadero pandemonium. Rick, Lisa y Kelly se miraban sin atinar a decir o hacer nada. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a participar en esa clase de circos.

Fue finalmente Hannah Fiorenzi quien, levantando la voz, logró imponer algo de orden en la cacofonía de aquella sala.

- ¡Señores consejeros, por favor! ¡Escúchenme! ¡ESCÚCHENME POR FAVOR!

Poco a poco, uno a uno, los consejeros comenzaron a guardar silencio. Los que se habían puesto de pie volvieron a regañadientes a sus asientos y más de alguno lanzó alguna mirada asesina o alguna maldición por lo bajo.

- Muchas gracias. – Hannah continuó. – Pienso que el capitán Medrano tiene razón… tenemos un reporte que evaluar y nos estamos saliendo demasiado del tema… tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que nos atañe que en este caso es única y exclusivamente el reporte de la UNS/UNSAF.

Todos los ahí reunidos comenzaron a murmurar. Hannah Fiorenzi miró a Lisa Hayes y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podrían proseguir con el orden del día. Enseguida su mirada fue a posarse en el capitán Medrano quien se aclaró la garganta y habló:

- Bien, muchas gracias por su cooperación, caballeros… señorita Fiorenzi, gracias por su intervención… ahora, apegándonos exclusivamente al texto del reporte de las Fuerzas Espaciales… ¿Hay alguien más que deseé hacer algún comentario o que tenga alguna duda al respecto?

Un par de manos se levantaron en la sala. La almirante Hayes paseó su vista por los consejeros ahí reunidos y asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras que el capitán Medrano le cedía el uso de la palabra al consejero de los territorios autónomos de la Cuenca Atlántica.

El general Hunter miró a su esposa… su mirada se movió a la teniente Hickson que no dejaba de tomar notas de todo lo que sucedía en esa sala… y después sus ojos se clavaron en el consejero que en esos momentos comenzaba a hablar con una voz monótona y aburrida sobre el Proyecto de Migración Espacial.

- Definitivamente, - Rick pensó. - ¡Va a ser una sesión muy larga!

-

* * *

-

Ya estaba oscuro cuando la almirante Hayes y sus acompañantes entraron al ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo del edificio sede del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas. La reunión con la comisión evaluadora se había extendido por más tiempo del humanamente aceptable y los tres estaban absolutamente agotados.

Una vez que estuvieron en la privacidad del ascensor, Rick pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa para darle un pequeño abrazo y acercarla a sí para besarla en la sien. Ella respondió acurrucándose contra él.

- ¡Estuviste espectacular, almirante Hayes!

- ¡Fue una locura! – Lisa suspiró.

- ¿Qué te dijo Hannah—la señorita Fiorenzi antes de salir, Lisa? – Kelly quiso saber.

La almirante hizo un gesto que dejo en claro que aquella mujer que en un par de semanas llegaría a Ciudad Macross como observadora no le agradaba del todo. Rick y Kelly la comprendían… a ellos tampoco les agradada demasiado.

- Me dijo que llegará a Ciudad Macross con su equipo de observadores el primer día de febrero… que espera toda nuestra colaboración y apoyo en su trabajo que durará tres meses… ¡Tres largos meses!

- Escuché que te estaba comentando algo sobre el tema espacial. – Rick comentó interesado.

- Sí, pero le dije que lo que quisiera saber podremos hablarlo largamente en Macross. – Lisa suspiró. – Sinceramente ya quería salir de esa sala.

- Ugh… al menos en Macross estaremos en nuestro propio territorio. – Rick comentó. – Digamos que estaremos jugando de locales… eso es bueno, ¿no es así?

- Supongo que lo es. – Lisa asintió. – Aunque ya comenzó con sus exigencias… me pidió que el hospedaje que le proporcionemos sea en algún hotel civil… nada de alojamientos militares.

- ¿Y todavía vamos a tener que hospedarla nosotros? – Rick sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Dios santo, en este mundo ya no hay moral!

Lisa le dio un leve codazo en el costado a su esposo, quien de inmediato terminó con sus aspavientos y miró a su mujer, quien se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza para dirigir la atención del piloto sobre Kelly, quien se había quedado callada y se había perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas. Los dos sabían que era lo que había sucedido… a pesar de que David Stonewell había estado presente en esa reunión, al final de la misma ni siquiera había ido a despedirse de Kelly. Los había ido a saludar a ellos, pero una llamada al celular lo había hecho disculparse y retirarse a toda prisa de la sala de reuniones sin siquiera cruzar palabra con nadie de los ahí presentes.

- Bien… - Rick anunció cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. - ¿No tienen hambre? Porque yo me estoy muriendo de inanición…

- La verdad yo si estoy algo hambrienta. – Lisa concedió.

- Entonces vayamos a cenar… hay que celebrar que al menos por un año ya nos libramos de este asunto de los reportes ante el pleno, de las comisiones evaluadoras y de todo esto… Kelly, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- ¿Eh? – La aludida sacudió su cabeza rubia. – Yo—no Rick, la verdad es que yo…

- ¡Vamos Kelly! – Lisa colocó su mano en el hombro de su prima política. – Todos estamos agotados pero necesitamos comer… ya después nos vamos al hotel. ¡Ven con nosotros!

- Pero… ¿Seguro que no molesto?

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio, Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron para después mirar a Kelly, quien los observaba expectante.

- Tú jamás molestas, prima. – Rick respondió. - ¡Vamos, tú vienes con nosotros! Y es una orden directa, teniente.

- En ese caso… - Kelly respondió con una incipiente sonrisa. - ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

El trío salió del edificio, dirigiéndose a donde ya los esperaba una camioneta con el logotipo del hotel Monumento Tower… transporte operado por un joven que portaba el uniforme de servicio del hotel más exclusivo de Ciudad Monumento. Un joven que sin embargo, cuando no era conductor de los vehículos de aquel hotel, se desempeñaba como jefe del equipo de seguridad del Almirantazgo.

- Directamente y sin paradas al hotel, Hawkins. – Rick le indicó apenas hubieron abordado el vehículo.

- ¡A la orden, señor!

La camioneta se puso en movimiento y mientras circulaba custodiada por dos autos de seguridad conducidos por otros Halcones, con dirección al hotel, ni Rick ni Lisa podían dejar de observar a una muy atribulada Kelly Hickson que, contrariamente a su carácter alegre y entusiasta, iba muy callada, con sus ojos clavados en el paisaje de la ciudad y su mente perdida en el infinito… quizás, solo quizás en las azules aguas de Pacífico Sur.

Al menos, Rick pensó, las cosas habían salido… de una u otra manera, pero habían salido… y los tres habían sobrevivido y se encontraban en una sola pieza. Ya se preocuparían de Hannah Fiorenzi cuando llegara el momento. Por ahora lo único importante era descansar después de un día de tantas emociones y tanta actividad.

Aunque, como buenos militares, la comida venía antes que el descanso. Era un hecho de la vida, después de un día como aquel, cualquier militar que se respetara pensaría más con el estómago que con la cabeza.

- Una buena cena. – Rick pensaba. – Una noche de sueño reparador… y ya mañana nos dedicaremos a turistear un poco. ¡Gracias a Dios ya terminamos con esto! Al menos hasta el próximo año.

Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piloto y los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, intercambiando sonrisas y un fugaz besito antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en el paisaje nocturno de las bulliciosas calles de Ciudad Monumento, a la que con justa razón habían dado por llamar la Nueva Ciudad Luz, el orgullo de América y la sede de los Poderes del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas… la ciudad mas espectacular y cosmopolita del Nuevo Mundo.

-

* * *

-

Otro día había terminado… otro día largo, pesado y tedioso en alta mar. Para el teniente Nicolás Azueta la vida en el mar tenía un efecto extraño, casi atemporal. Él solía perder la noción de tiempo al encontrarse mar adentro. Había veces, como le ocurría aquella noche, en las que él no sabía en qué día vivía… podría ser un miércoles… quizás la noche de un viernes… no lo sabía. Los días eran todos iguales para él.

Hubo un tiempo en el que esa rutina no lo molestaba. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo él, por voluntad propia y sin que nadie lo coaccionara, había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre en la Naval. Desde que era pequeño había soñado con vivir algún día en un gran buque, navegar los siete mares, conocer todos los puertos del mundo, ver las paradisíacas islas, contemplar los atardeceres en alta mar.

Él tenia recuerdos de su niñez, cuando en más de una ocasión su padre lo había llevado a visitar varios buques de guerra. Desde entonces su fascinación con aquellos magníficos monstruos solo había ido en aumento.

Cuando estaba en la primaria y mientras sus compañeros de clase de obsesionaban con algún superhéroe de la televisión o las tiras cómicas, él pasaba sus días leyendo todo lo que podía sobre barcos… coleccionando imágenes, libros, revistas, lo que cayera en sus manos. Sus héroes eran esos marinos que él miraba, con sus uniformes inmaculados y sus gorras de guarnición. Y el más grande de todos esos héroes era su padre.

Por eso cuando tuvo que elegir el rumbo de su vida, él no lo dudo ni un segundo. Él quería ser un marino… él quería construir barcos. Él quería navegarlos, vivir en ellos. Él quería ser como su padre.

Y durante años había estado muy conforme con su vida, orgulloso de su decisión y siempre había tenido la voluntad firme de seguir avanzando en su carrera naval.

¿En qué momento habían cambiado sus intereses y sus convicciones?

Porque hacía tiempo que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la UN SPACY.

Acostado en su litera, Nick Azueta había pasado toda la noche mirando al techo de su camarote mientras que su pensamiento vagaba solo Dios sabía por donde.

Él tenía buenas razones para pensar en la SPACY, se repetía una y otra vez el teniente Azueta. Después de todo otro de sus grandes intereses desde que era pequeño habían sido las naves espaciales. Claro, él mismo tenía que admitir que la Guerra Espacial no había sido precisamente una serie de _Viaje a las Estrellas_, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas y definitivamente mucho más reales en la SPACY.

Pero había algo en el fondo de su cabeza que le taladraba con la idea de que quizás ese había sido el detonante de ese interés que súbitamente se había despertado en él. Quizás su padre tenía razón y había llevado su fanatismo demasiado lejos.

Su padre… ¿O acaso no sería su padre la razón? Después de todo su padre siempre había sido su gran héroe y era lógico que sintiera la necesidad de vivir cerca de él, de compartir con él su vida, pasar tiempo a su lado, aprender de él… después de la guerra Nick comprendía lo efímera que la vida puede llegar a ser.

Ni a su madre ni a sus hermanos se les dio la oportunidad que él tenía. Esa oportunidad de convivir un poco más con ese hombre tan enigmático y fascinante que era Carlos Azueta. ¿Quizás él quería unirse a la UN SPACY porque quería estar cerca de su héroe?

Nick Azueta suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo una imagen apareció en su cabeza… un par de ojos profundamente azules que lo miraban traviesamente, unos labios que le sonreían con ternura y un rostro… un rostro que no había podido quitarse de la mente desde que había regresado de Ciudad Macross hacía ya casi tres semanas.

- ¿A quién trato de engañar? – Nick murmuró. – La única razón que tengo… el pretexto que busco para volver a Macross tiene un nombre y un apellido.

El joven teniente Azueta tenía que admitir que no había podido dejar de pensar en Kelly Hickson desde que había regresado al Argos. Las dos semanas que había compartido con ella en Ciudad Macross eran el tiempo más memorable de su vida. Jamás se había sentido más tranquilo, más feliz, más en paz consigo mismo.

Quizás había sido una conjunción de factores: la cercanía con su padre, el ambiente de la UN Spacy, con todos aquellos artefactos que él solo había visto en las películas, el clima festivo en Ciudad Macross durante las fiestas navideñas… el hecho de haber compartido tantas cosas con tantas personas tan maravillosas, sobre todo después de la guerra y después de tantos meses de tediosa estancia en alta mar.

Pero había un factor decisivo en todo eso… y ese factor se llamaba Kelly Hickson.

Había sido ella y solo ella la responsable directa de que la estancia de Nick en Ciudad Macross hubiera sido tan memorable. Ahora el joven Azueta sentía que llevaba el recuerdo de esa ciudad clavado en el corazón y no había forma de sacárselo de ahí. Cada vez que se sentía tenso, triste o solitario, bastaba con cerrar los ojos e imaginarse aquellos paseos por el parque o en las riveras del lago en Macross. Aquello siempre le producía paz en el corazón.

Pero Kelly… él no sabía porqué ella lo había conmovido de la manera en que lo había hecho. Lo único que sabía era que lo había fascinado desde el primer momento… y que la extrañaba. La extrañaba como jamás había extrañado a nadie en su vida.

- ¡Hey Azueta!

El sonido de un toquido inesperado en la puerta del camarote, el rechinido de la misma al abrirse y aquella voz tan súbita habían hecho que Nick literalmente brincara en su cama hasta quedar sentado al borde de la misma.

El rostro moreno de un marino joven, vestido con pantalones de faena y una camiseta sin mangas, se asomó al camarote. Nick hizo un gesto de disgusto que hizo que el recién llegado dudara un poco antes de seguir hablando.

- Lo siento viejo, no quise… ¡En fin! Los muchachos quieren saber si vas a subir a cubierta a jugar fútbol esta noche.

- Les dije que no estoy de ánimos. – Nick volvió a dejarse caer en su litera.

El joven marino se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho. Observó a su compañero por un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Azueta? Tienes semanas con un humor de perros.

- Esto cansado, eso es todo. Y no tengo ganas de jugar fútbol.

- Antes no te perdías un partido… creo que ya pasaron tus buenos tiempos de estrella del equipo, ¿eh?

- No me importa… Merluza, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas a jugar un rato? Seguro que tu equipo anda necesitando un jugador más.

El marino observó con curiosidad a su compañero y arqueó una ceja. La mirada inquisitiva del muchacho pareció incomodar a Nicolás, quien respondió con una mirada asesina que hizo que su visitante levantara las manos en un gesto conciliador.

- Mira viejo, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que andes necesitando mujer. Hace tiempo que no bajamos de este barco y algunos ni siquiera hemos tenido vacaciones como tú, pero si de verdad andas ya muy urgido, después del partido y aprovechando que tenemos noche libre vamos a ir a una fiesta que organizaron en el hangar de—

- ¡No quiero saber! – Nick le lanzó una almohada a su compañero. – En serio Merluza, déjame en paz… no estoy de ánimo ni de humor para esto.

- ¡Siempre has sido un amargado, Azueta!

El marino salió del camarote dando un portazo y Nick se puso de pie en el acto, como si quisiera ir a alcanzar a su compañero para golpearlo. Finalmente terminó dándole un puñetazo a la puerta y volvió a sentarse en su litera, inclinándose sobre sí mismo y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- No soy un amargado… simplemente tengo más moral y ética de la que cualquiera de ustedes pueden tener… - Murmuró. – Yo _no quiero_ una mujer para pasar la noche… yo quiero algo más duradero… yo _no quiero_ una mujer que esté conmigo pero no me ame… yo _no quiero_ enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponda… yo _no quiero_ ser ustedes… yo _no quiero_ que a mi me suceda lo que—lo que le sucedió a mi viejo.

Nick levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la fotografía que tenía sobre su pequeño escritorio, en donde aparecía con el comodoro Azueta y con Kelly. Suspiró profundamente y alargó la mano para tomar una pequeña piedra que tenía ahí mismo, sobre el escritorio. Apretó la piedra en su mano y se besó los nudillos. Aquella piedra la había traído del jardín de su padre allá en Ciudad Macross y para él significaba mucho.

- Quiero estar con ustedes. – Nick habló, dirigiéndose a la fotografía. – Quiero estar en Ciudad Macross… con ustedes… quiero tener una familia… quiero tener a mi padre y a mi amiga… quiero… los quiero a ustedes… los quiero—los quiero mucho.

Sin más preámbulo el joven marino se sentó ante su escritorio y abrió su computadora portátil que, curiosamente, tenía como papel tapiz una fotografía panorámica de Ciudad Macross. Inició su programa procesador de palabras y después, decidida y determinadamente comenzó a escribir:

"_Pacifico Sur, a 17 de enero 2014._

_**Para:** Capitán de Navío Christopher Delaunay - __Comandante del Portaviones UNN-Argos._

_**Asunto:**__ Solicitud de traslado a Ciudad Macross para cursar el Curso Básico Preparatorio para Oficiales de la UN Spacy."_

-

* * *

-

Aunque todavía no era demasiado tarde, Rick Hunter ya se hallaba acostado en su cama de hotel, parcialmente recargado en la cabecera sobre una buena guarnición de almohadas. Llevaba puesta su pijama y aunque tenía un libro abierto en el regazo, a verdad es que se entretenía más en observar al paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Monumento que se podía observar a través del enorme ventanal que decoraba su habitación.

El joven general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus meditaciones. Ni siquiera se percató de que Lisa había salido del baño sino hasta que ella fue a acomodarse a su lado en la cama.

- ¡Hey! – Rick sonrió al verla así, tan fresca y relajada. - ¡Que rico hueles, bonita!

- ¡Ugh! – Lisa respondió con un gruñidito y una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su esposo. – Necesitaba un baño urgente… ¡Estoy agotada!

- Sí, fue un día pesado. – Rick le indicó con un movimiento de mano que podía recargarse en su pecho, invitación que ella no rechazó. – Pero ya salimos de esta…

- Al menos por ahora… te aseguro que no nos van a dejar en paz. Ya estoy temiendo el momento en que Hannah llegue a Ciudad Macross. Va a volverse nuestra sombra y no nos va a dejar tener un momento de tranquilidad, te lo aseguro.

Rick hizo un gesto de fastidio y se estiró para colocar su libro sobre la mesita de noche. Lisa clavó su mirada en el ventanal y suspiró profundamente. Iba a comentar algo, pero Rick se adelantó.

- Estoy muy sorprendido con la actitud del coronel Maistroff… es decir, gratamente sorprendido. Jamás pensé que alguna vez él saldría en nuestra defensa de la manera como lo hizo el día de hoy.

- Es un buen hombre, aunque de trato difícil. Pero siempre he creído en su lealtad y confiado en su desempeño profesional, aunque jamás haya estado del todo conforme con sus métodos ni haya simpatizado con su ideología.

- Es bueno tenerlo de nuestra parte, ¿no te parece? Creo que Ciudad Macross no podría tener un mejor representante… a pesar de que debe ser difícil ser militar en un consejo de gobierno tan influido por esas corrientes pacifistas del FAP.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Lisa susurró, adormilándose en el pecho de su esposo.

Rick comprendió que ella estaba agotada y decidió que era el momento de guardar silencio y dedicarse a su mujer. Aspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aroma de Lisa Hayes y sonrió al sentir como su cuerpo se sentía tibio y suave contra el de él. Su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por la espalda de Lisa, acariciándola con cariño, tratando de que aquellas caricias la hicieran dormir. Él bien sabía que su esposa necesitaba descansar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el piloto comenzó a pensar que ella se había quedado dormida. Fue cuando él se permitió entrecerrar los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, como si con aquello quisiera sacarse de encima todo el cansancio de un día que había sido demasiado pesado. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Lisa Hayes lo hizo abrir los ojos otra vez.

- Rick...

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – Le respondió besándole el cabello.

- Nada, yo solo… estaba pensando… – La voz de ella sonaba débil y amodorrada.

- ¿Y en qué pensaba esta cabecita loca?

- No sé… yo me preguntaba… - Lisa hizo una pausa y se movió un poco para poder mirar a su esposo a los ojos. – Rick, ¿es esto lo que tú esperabas? Es decir, ¿es lo que tú soñabas… lo que tú querías de tu vida?

- ¿A—a qué te refieres?

- Todo esto, amor. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros, tu trabajo, todo lo que haces…

Rick la miró y parpadeó un par de veces, como queriendo comprender qué era exactamente lo que aquello significaba. Lisa notó que él no la estaba siguiendo del todo y decidió clarificar un poco más las cosas.

- Es que hay días, como hoy, cuando te veo tan formal y tan firme, suportando reuniones interminables y a gente como la que hoy tuvimos que tratar… y entonces pienso que lo único que tú querías era volar y yo—yo me pregunto si no te quité tus alas… si no te obligué a estar en un sitio en el que preferirías no estar… no lo sé, Rick…

El piloto lo comprendió… y lo comprendió muy bien. Lisa Hayes solía tomar sobre sus hombros cargas que no le correspondían. Ella solía tomar responsabilidades que no eran suyas… ella acostumbraba cargar todo el peso del mundo, aunque aquello no le correspondiera. Así era ella, siempre había sido así y eso era algo con lo que Rick aún tenía que luchar.

Miró a su esposa a los ojos y una mirada circunspecta apareció en su rostro, lo cual no dejaba la menor duda del hecho de que lo que él iba a decir era algo serio y muy importante y así quería que ella lo entendiera.

- ¡Lisa! Ahora voy a hablar yo y quiero que me mires a los ojos.

Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, perdiéndose en ese mar azul que tanto la enloquecía y que tanto amaba. Los ojos del joven general brillaban magníficamente y ella pensó que jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos más hermosos que los de Rick Hunter.

- Mira, tienes razón… volar era todo lo que yo quería… volar era mi sueño, mi pasión, la razón de mi vida. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque para mí el mundo no tenía sentido y todo lo que había en él eran cosas efímeras… porque no tenía a nadie a quien amar, nadie que me amara.

Rick hizo una pausa y con cariño y ternura infinita acarició la mejilla de Lisa, quien seguía perdida en su mirada y completamente absorta, escuchando aquellas palabras que él le estaba diciendo.

- Entonces volar se convirtió en una droga. Volar era ese periodo de tiempo en que yo podía huir del mundo, vivir en un lugar en donde solo existía yo, controlando mí destino, tomando mis decisiones… yo y mi avión, en el cielo.

La mirada del Rick se dirigió al ventanal y sus ojos parecieron perderse en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno de Ciudad Monumento. Bajó su voz, hablando casi en un susurro que sin embargo Lisa, con la cercanía que tenía con él en esos momentos, escuchaba muy bien.

- Me sentía libre, me sentía pleno, me emocionaba, veía lo hermoso que es nuestro mundo… esa adrenalina al volar, esas sensaciones, esa libertad… era algo adictivo.

El piloto guardó silencio por unos segundos… o quizás por unos minutos. Ella no podía estar segura de eso, tan absorta como estaba en contemplarlo, en escucharlo, en maravillarse como frecuentemente lo hacía de lo mucho que amaba a ese chiquillo travieso y cuanto podía enternecerla y hacerla perder el juicio, la razón y hasta la noción de la realidad.

Súbitamente una sonrisa espléndida comenzó a formarse en los labios del piloto. Una sonrisa que pareció iluminar la noche Monumental. Los ojos de Rick se encontraron con los de su esposa y con el dorso de su mano le acarició la mejilla.

- Pero ahora, Lisa… ¿Para que necesito volar, si todas esas sensaciones maravillosas tú las provocas en mí y sin necesidad de ninguna aeronave?

- ¡Oh Rick…!

Los ojos de Lisa se humedecieron levemente y una sonrisa hermosa, muy parecida a la que Rick le estaba dedicando en esos momentos, comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios. El piloto no desaprovechó su oportunidad. Se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente, primero en la frente, después en los ojos, en las mejillas y finalmente un besito suave y fugaz en los labios.

Lisa sentía como una ola de calor comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera estado con Rick Hunter. Él seguía provocando esas sensaciones en ella; no podía controlarlo… y no quería controlarlo.

Rick se separó de ella y recargó su frente en la de Lisa, mientras que sus dedos trazaban el contorno del rostro de su esposa y acariciaban sus labios. La miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa que hubiera podido derretir varias capas de hielo polar, Rick terminó:

- Contigo me siento seguro… me siento pleno, me siento protegido… me siento en control de mi destino… ya no tengo que huir ni esconderme allá arriba, porque aquí abajo hay alguien que me ama… alguien a quien yo amo. Tú le has dado sentido a mi vida, Lisa Hayes. Ya no necesito huir… ya no necesito remontarme a las alturas para sentirme en el cielo. Ahora eres tú, Lisa… volar era mi pasión. Tú—tú eres todo lo demás.

- ¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo, Rick Hunter?

Él sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa malvada apareció lentamente en los labios de Lisa y Rick se estremeció. Conocía aquella sonrisa… y sabía lo que venía con ella.

Cuando sintió el peso de su esposa sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos instintivamente rodearon el talle de Lisa y subieron hasta su espalda. Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, lo contemplaba desde las alturas, más que dispuesta a llevar a su piloto a esas regiones celestes de las que él le había estado hablando hacía unos minutos.

- Pensé que estabas cansada y tenías sueño. – Rick lanzó el desafío, mientras le sonreía traviesamente.

- Bueno, general Hunter… - Lisa había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama de Rick. – Pensé que un poco de ejercicio no nos caería mal antes de dormir… sobre todo considerando que todo el día estuvimos sentados y que la cena fue bastante opípara.

- Sí, supongo que uno debe de cuidar su salud, almirante Hayes. – Rick ya había metido su mano por debajo de la bata de Lisa para acariciarle las piernas. – Uno no puede vivir una vida sedentaria, no es bueno.

- No, no lo es.

Lisa se deslizó lenta, provocativamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y, mientras seguía trabajando en deshacerse de su pijama, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello de una manera lenta, suave, tierna, seductora. Rick solo pudo cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para darle un acceso más fácil a Lisa a su cuello. Se estremeció cuando los dedos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos oscuros y no pudo evitar que ese nombre tan amado escapara de sus labios en un suspiro corto.

- ¡Lisa…!

- Te amo, Rick… - ella le susurró al oído para luego atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

El piloto sonrió… quiso articular alguna palabra, pero su cerebro no estaba precisamente coherente en esos momentos y sus labios tampoco parecían querer cooperar. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y decidió que iba a dejarse consentir por su esposa… ya después le tocaría su turno a él de consentirla a ella, pero por ahora así era como estaban las cosas y él no se iba a quejar.

Mientras Lisa lo seguía besando, acariciando, susurrándole palabras dulces y llevándolo lenta pero inexorablemente a la locura, con su último pensamiento racional Rick ratificó sus palabras previas: ¿Para qué necesitaba volar si Lisa provocaba en él sensaciones más intensas y más delirantes en él… y sin necesidad de ninguna aeronave?

-

* * *

-

Kelly Hickson se había levantado temprano aquella mañana de sábado. Tenía el día libre y quería aprovecharlo para ir a conocer un poco más de Ciudad Monumento. Había hablado con Rick la noche anterior y él le había dicho que ese día pensaba quedarse en cama con Lisa hasta tarde. Después de la semana tan estresante y atareada que habían pasado, él quería que su esposa descansara un poco y se relajara.

Tenían planeado salir un poco más tarde a visitar algunos centros comerciales de Monumento; específicamente estaban interesados en visitar tiendas especializadas en artículos para bebé. Kelly le había recordado a su primo que todavía el anuncio oficial no se había hecho, así que deberían tener mucho cuidado. Pero a su favor había que decir que cuando Lisa y Rick salían a la calle en ropas de civil, particularmente en una ciudad tan grande como Monumento, generalmente pasaban desapercibidos.

De todas maneras Kelly, antes de irse a dormir, había hablado con el teniente Hawkins, jefe de seguridad del Almirantazgo, y le había comunicado los planes para el día siguiente. Los Halcones estaban siempre listos y Kelly estaba particularmente interesada en que ellos estuvieran al tanto de todos los movimientos de sus oficiales superiores para mantenerlos seguros en todo momento.

La teniente Hickson miró el reloj que había sobre su mesita de luz. Eran casi las 0900 horas y ella estaba terminando de vestirse después de haber tomado un baño. El día, a como se veía el paisaje desde la ventana de su cuarto, parecía ser frío y Kelly pensó que más le valía abrigarse bien. Se terminó de abrochar sus zapatos y fue al espejo a arreglarse un poco el cabello. Iba vestida de jeans y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Sobre su cama descansaba un abrigo pero Kelly decidió que una capa más de ropa no estaría de más, así que fue al guardarropas y sacó de él una sudadera de brillante color rojo que llevaba el escudo del portaviones UNN-Argos al pecho.

Kelly se puso la sudadera y fue a sentarse en la cama para revisar que trajera todo lo necesario en su bolso: su cartera, un mapa de la ciudad, su teléfono celular… una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron en un patito de peluche que descansaba plácidamente sobre las almohadas. Tomó aquel animalito y lo abrazó con cariño, recordando a Nick Azueta, quien se lo había regalado en navidad.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ese tonto ahora? – Kelly le preguntó al pato. – Seguro que está pasándola mucho mejor que nosotros… por el clima, digo. Él allá asoleándose bajo el sol tropical y nosotros… nosotros aquí congelándonos en este frío de los mil demonios.

Kelly puso al pato de regreso en la cama y enseguida se puso de pie y se echó su bolsa de mensajero sobre su hombro, cruzándola sobre el pecho para después ponerse su abrigo encima. Una bufanda y guantes completaban su atuendo. Vestida de esa manera Kelly se veía como una joven universitaria y no como una experimentada oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

La teniente Hickson salió de su habitación, caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta el ascensor. Una vez dentro de él y mientras bajaba, comenzó a meditar sobre sus opciones alimenticias del día. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. No le gustaba comer sola por ahí, así que decidió que ya en la calle se detendría en cualquier cafetería a comprar un café con leche, un croissant o cualquier cosa. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja del hotel y Kelly salió, caminando distraídamente hasta una pequeña isla de información turística que estaba en una esquina del vestíbulo. Quería tomar algunos folletos y lanzarse a explorar la ciudad.

Una vez ahí, y mientras elegía los folletos que eran de su interés, las puertas de otro ascensor cercano a donde ella estaba se abrieron y Kelly levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz conocida e inconfundible de David Stonewell quien acababa de salir de ese elevador, hablando como siempre por su teléfono celular.

- No, de verdad agradezco que me hayan ayudado con esta cuestión del traslado… si, yo sé que el _Seasons_ es un hotel excelente, pero el _Tower_ es el mejor y considerando la importancia que la señorita Evans tiene para nuestras negociaciones…

- ¡David! – Kelly no pudo evitar el pronunciar su nombre al verlo pasar a escasos dos metros de ella.

El aludido de detuvo en seco y miró a la chica, quien lo saludaba con una sonrisa sincera. El joven consejero del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas por Nueva Montreal se sonrojo leve, casi imperceptiblemente y dio por terminada su llamada.

- … sí, mira te veo en la oficina en media hora entonces… sí, no te preocupes, todo está en orden con… con la señorita Evans… solo asegúrate de que se le envíe un agradecimiento al gerente del Tower, por su amabilidad… sí, entonces ahí nos vemos.

David cerró su teléfono y mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su sobretodo se acercó a Kelly, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¡Kelly! Que gusto verte… pensé que después de la interminable sesión de ayer con la Comisión Revisora, hoy ibas a estar demasiado cansada como para levantarte temprano.

- Bueno, creo que mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a mis horarios… me desperté y se me quitó el sueño. Preferí salir a conocer un poco de la ciudad… no sabía que trabajabas los sábados.

- Bueno, a veces sí… - David se puso visiblemente nervioso. – Sobre todo cuando estamos arreglando asuntos como estos… con lo de las Industrias Shinsei en Nueva Seattle y todo eso, quiero decir.

- ¡Ah! – Kelly asintió. – Parece que eso te está dando algunos líos… ¿Todo bien?

- Todo en orden. – David asintió. – Yo… bueno, tuve una reunión con la señorita Evans… ayer después de la Comisión Revisora me llamó y yo—bueno, ya sabes, me reuní con ella… vine acá para… ella está hospedada aquí y—bueno, tú sabes, negocios son negocios.

- Por supuesto. – Kelly asintió sin comprender del todo la actitud de David. - ¿Un desayuno de trabajo?

- ¡Ah, sí! – David sonrió artificialmente, complacido de que ella misma lo hubiera sacado de ese predicamento. – Eso precisamente… solo que ahora tengo que volver a la oficina, tú sabes… tenemos unos acuerdos que firmar y el lunes es la fecha límite.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo entiendo…

- Bien… - David avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo en seco. – Kelly, lamento que esta visita tuya a Ciudad Monumento no haya resultado tan buena… digo, en lo que a mi respecta… no he sido el mejor anfitrión.

- ¡Vamos, David! Es un viaje de trabajo, no son vacaciones. Yo entiendo como andan con todo lo de estas reuniones de gobierno y todo. ¡No te preocupes!

- Bueno… - David consultó su reloj. - ¿Estarías libre para comer hoy? Es decir, yo te llamo… voy a ver si puedo hacer algo de tiempo en la agenda y—

- ¡No te preocupes! – Kelly trató de sonreír. – No hay problema, en serio… lo último que yo quiero es causarte problemas o ser una molestia. Ya nos veremos con más calma y bajo menos presión pronto… no sé, en Ciudad Macross o en algún otro lado.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – David se acercó a ella observándola con una mirada enternecida. – Por ser tan comprensiva y tan… tan linda.

Ella solo le sonrió. David se inclinó sobre ella con toda intención de besarla en los labios, pero ella movió su cabeza de modo que él terminó plantándole un beso suave en la mejilla. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo urgió a que se retirara:

- ¡Vamos, no llegues tarde a tu reunión, David!

- ¡Oh, cierto…! Yo… ¿No quieres que te lleve a alguna parte…?

- No, estoy bien… gracias. La verdad es que me gusta mucho caminar…

- Bien, en ese caso… que disfrutes tu paseo, Kelly… nos vemos pronto… ¡Y no olvides que te quiero mucho!

- Y yo a ti, David… ¡Cuídate mucho y suerte con todo!

El heredero de los Stonewell asintió con la cabeza y después de lanzarle una media sonrisa a Kelly, se retiró a toda prisa con rumbo al estacionamiento del hotel. La teniente Hickson lo miró hasta que él salió de su campo visual. Ella no era tonta… podía parecer distraída y despistada pero no lo era. Y era bastante obvio que David estaba usando el mismo traje que llevaba el día anterior… y que estaba impregnado de una suave pero notoria fragancia femenina.

Kelly Hickson suspiró pesadamente, sacudió su cabeza rubia y tomó los folletos que había seleccionado, los metió sin mayor precaución a su bolso de mensajero y enfundando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo salió del Hotel Monumento Tower, internándose en la selva de asfalto, edificios y centros comerciales que la gente del nuevo mundo llamaba Ciudad Monumento.

-

* * *

-

A pesar de ser sábado – o quizás por serlo –, las calles del centro de la ciudad bullían con la febril actividad comercial que se desarrollaba en esa zona. La gente iba y venía, los autos circulaban sin cesar, el ruido de la actividad urbana era incesante con las voces de las personas, los cláxones de los coches, los silbatos de los oficiales de tránsito, la ocasional sirena de alguna patrulla o una ambulancia… aquella era una típica escena urbana de las que solían verse en las grandes urbes antes de la guerra.

Rick y Lisa caminaban por las atestadas calles de Ciudad Monumento, tomados de la mano y tratando de no contagiarse de la prisa y la urgencia de las personas a su alrededor. Cosa bastante difícil, considerando que la masa humana en movimiento los empujaba, los absorbía y los hacía ir más rápido de lo que ellos hubieran querido.

En algún momento Rick decidió que salir de esa avenida principal y tomar una calle alterna, menos llena de comercios y de gente, sería una buena idea. Al llegar a una esquina doblaron hacia la izquierda y se encontraron en una calle que definitivamente tenía menos autos y menos gente, aunque no por ello menos actividad.

- ¡Que locura! – Rick lanzó un pequeño silbidito. – Ciudad Macross es un pueblito comparado con esta ciudad.

- Lo sé. – Lisa aceptó. – Yo en realidad jamás he estado acostumbrada a vivir en ciudades grandes… si lo pienso, la verdad es que siempre estuve en… en lugares solitarios y con apariencia de prisión.

- ¿Prisión? – Rick se rió. - ¡Que exagerada! La casa de Woodland no parece prisión.

- Bueno, es una casona antigua con apariencia de colegio inglés para señoritas del siglo diecinueve. ¿No lo crees?

Rick sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse. Luego respondió:

- A mi me gusta el lugar… aunque admito que estar después en un internado de monjas y en la Academia Militar debió dejar algunos daños psicológicos severos en tu cabecita, amor.

- ¡Nah! – Lisa se rió y sacudió la mano. – Bueno… espero que no. Aunque eso bien explicaría muchas cosas…

- ¿Sobre tus ataques de locura? – Rick lanzó, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa entrecerró sus ojos en una actitud de advertencia.

- ¡Oh, está bien! Yo no tengo nada que decir… yo soy más pueblerino que tú. A fin de cuentas tú al menos viviste en algunas ciudades… para mi siempre fue o una granja o una carpa de circo…

Rick se encogió de hombros y aquello enterneció a Lisa, quien de inmediato se abrazó a él y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla sin dejar de caminar. Rick le sonrió y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros para sostenerla contra sí mientras avanzaban por esa calle.

- Me encanta estar contigo, Lisa. – Rick comentó de pasada, pero con tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que hizo que ella sonriera.

- Y a mí contigo, mi amor.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Digo, además de buscar un lugar donde comer… me muero de hambre.

- No sé, quisiera pasar por el centro comercial… hacer algunas compras… ya por la noche no lo sé…

- Podríamos comprar el periódico y ver la cartelera teatral de la ciudad… estoy seguro que te encantaría ver alguna obra de teatro… algún concierto… algo así.

- ¡Oh, Rick! – Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra él. – Por supuesto que me encantaría, tú lo sabes… pero no quiero aburrirte con esas cosas.

- No me aburren, Lisa… le estoy agarrando el gusto a tus gustos, ¿sabes? Aunque se escuche tan redundante.

- ¿Entonces no te molestaría ir al teatro?

- No, en absoluto… siempre y cuando elijas una obra divertida.

- ¡Es un trato!

- Mira, - el piloto señaló hacia la esquina. – Justo allá hay un puesto de periódicos. Vamos… seguro tendrán el periódico de hoy.

- Sí, es lo más probable. – Lisa se rió, dejando que Rick la arrastrara hasta allá. – Porque ¿sabes? En los puestos de periódicos generalmente venden _periódicos_ y esas cosas. ¡Wow!

- ¡Ja ja! – Rick se burló. – Yo lo decía por la hora que es, _Señorita Sabelotodo_. Porque como usted no se despertó sino hasta el medio día y todo…

- ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba cansada… y parte de ese cansancio fue culpa suya, señor.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién fue la que comenzó?

- ¡Uy, a cuanto sufrimiento lo someto, general! ¡Pobrecito!

- ¡Aw, sí… pobre de mí! – Rick trató de hacer un puchero, pero terminó riendo.

Ambos llegaron al kiosquito instalado en la esquina de la calle y Rick sacó una moneda del bolsillo. Segundos más tarde ya tenía el _Monument Times_ en sus manos. Sin embargo y aunque su principal interés era la sección de espectáculos para ver la cartelera teatral, ninguno de los dos militares pudo pasar por alto la primera plana del diario más importante de la ciudad, que a ocho columnas publicaba:

"_Ni un crédito más para las Fuerzas de Defensa que pretenden militarizar el nuevo mundo. El Frente Alternativa Pacifista se compromete a ello: Weidenseld_."

Lisa y Rick leyeron aquel encabezado e intercambiaron miradas y suspiros de frustración. Lisa quiso arrebatar el diario de las manos de su esposo, pero él se lo impidió, levantándolo sobre su cabeza.

- No vale la pena, amor. – Le dijo. – Sabemos la clase de retórica barata que debe de estar escrita aquí… no nos arruinemos el fin de semana.

- Pero Rick… deberíamos—

- Mira… - Rick habló, mientras sacaba la cartelera del periódico y echaba el resto de él al basurero más cercano. – Lo más seguro es que el lunes que volvamos al trabajo, Azueta nos tenga reportes detallados de cada publicación que ha salido el día de hoy y que tenga que ver con el reporte de ayer y todo. ¿Para qué adelantarnos a lo que inevitablemente ha de venir?

- Tal vez tienes razón.

- La tengo, almirante. – Rick sonrió y se acercó a besarla en la mejilla. – ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a aquel parquecito, nos sentamos en una banca, elegimos la obra, concierto o lo que quieras ver esta noche y luego nos vamos a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno… no suena tan mala tu idea. – Lisa respondió con una incipiente sonrisa. - ¡No entiendo como te permito estas cosas! Me has vuelto desobligada e irresponsable.

Rick se rió, tomó la mano de su esposa y la guió a aquel parquecito cercano. Dos minutos más tarde los dos estaban sentados por ahí, con la cartelera abierta frente a ellos y tratando de decidir que era lo que irían a ver aquella noche.

Para buena suerte de ambos, la elección no fue complicada. Un anuncio de toda la página anunciaba que ese día se estaría presentando en Ciudad Monumento la premier de la primera obra del que se hacía llamar el ___Nouveau__Cirque Du Solei_, heredero directo de la tradición circense de aquel gran Cirque Du Solei de antes de la guerra. El espectáculo que estaban presentando era una antología de los mejores números, los más clásicos del circo original, llamado precisamente _Florilège_.

Ahí mismo el piloto tomó su celular y llamó para reservar sus boletos. Por la premura del tiempo, los únicos lugares disponibles eran en la zona VIP. Era un gasto que no resultaba económico en lo absoluto, pero Rick pensó que Lisa bien lo valía.

- Amor… - Lisa le dijo, mientras él hacía las reservaciones. - ¿No sería un buen detalle llevar a Kelly con nosotros? Ha trabajado tanto… seguro que le encantaría ver este espectáculo.

- Sí, pero… ¿No tendrá planes con David o algo?

- Sinceramente lo dudo. – Lisa comentó.

- De acuerdo… - Rick volvió a su llamada telefónica. – Entonces señorita, que sean tres boletos… sí, todos con cargo a la misma tarjeta. ¡Muchas gracias!

- Ya estuvo entonces. – Lisa comentó entusiasmada. - ¡Va a ser una noche espectacular! Gracias, Rick…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El piloto la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. - ¿Entonces vamos a comer?

- ¡Te mueres de hambre, pilotito! – Lisa se rió.

- La verdad sí… así que no quiero ir a ningún restaurante de esos elegantes donde solo te sirven muestras de comida rara… quiero un lugar donde me den un buen plato de sopa… carne con papas… un trozo de pastel… ya sabes, la comida que me gusta.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Lisa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaban. – Pero me temo que estamos en la zona equivocada de la ciudad, amor… todos los restaurantes que se ven por aquí parecen ser exactamente del tipo de los que no queremos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estas gentes? ¿Acaso no saben comer como Dios manda?

De pronto el piloto se interrumpió a mitad de su protesta. Lisa lo miró y notó que la boca de Rick se había contraído en una delgada línea y que sus ojos parecían clavados en algo que estaba frente a ellos. Pero antes de que Lisa pudiera ver de que se trataba, el piloto ya la había empujado detrás del puesto de periódicos donde habían comprado el suyo minutos antes. Aquella escena le era muy familiar a Lisa… sin quererlo de inmediato recordó aquel encuentro con Minmei en la Ciudad Macross del SDF-1, en la noche del estreno de su primera película.

De pronto todas las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Lisa Hayes. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Rick, tenía que admitir que una pequeña parte de su ser todavía entraba en estado de alerta ante la sola posibilidad de un encuentro con su antigua rival de amores.

- ¿Qué—qué pasa, Rick?

- Nada, no es nada… - El piloto estaba espiando hacia la calle de enfrente.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le lanzó una mirada precautoria.

- Bien, ven a mirar por ti misma… es David…

- ¿David Stonewell?

- Sí, mira… acaba de bajar de su auto y está entrando a ese restaurante… muy bien acompañado, por cierto.

Lisa miró hacia el sitio donde Rick le señalaba y efectivamente vio como David Stonewell le ofrecía el brazo a una atractiva rubia elegantemente vestida y que parecía estar disfrutando las atenciones que estaba recibiendo del joven Stonewell quien, por otro lado, la miraba como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

- ¡Lo voy a moler a palos! – Rick amenazó mientras apretaba los dientes y sus manos se cerraban en puños.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo detuvo. - ¡Alto! Esto es una tontería…

- ¿Te parece tontería que ese tipo esté engañando así a mi prima?

- Rick, escúchame… - Lisa trato de tranquilizarlo. – Yo tampoco estoy contenta con esto… pero debemos de ser razonables y la verdad es que entre Kelly y David jamás… bueno, jamás ha habido nada formal. Hasta donde nosotros sabemos solo son amigos y jamás han pasado a ninguna otra etapa de su relación.

- Pero Lisa… yo no sé…

- No están en su mejor momento, Rick… y creo que no debemos interferir.

- Pero…

- Además, por todo lo que sabemos, esa chica con la que David va a comer ahora puede ser simplemente una compañera del consejo o una inversionista o yo que sé… no podemos asumir cosas que quizás no son reales.

- No lo creo, Lisa… ¿No te fijaste en la manera como la veía?

- Rick… - Lisa suspiró. – Podemos hablar con Kelly… podemos darle consejos… podemos hacer muchas cosas por ella… pero no podemos ir a moler a palos a David.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Para empezar siempre ha sido un buen amigo, un aliado incondicional y una persona seria, respetable y bien intencionada.

- Sí, pero…

- Y por otro lado… - Lisa silenció a su piloto, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios. – Rick… las cosas entre David y Kelly… no sé, quizás no están destinadas a ser. Creo que ambos han sido honestos en cuanto a eso… y creo que—que sería difícil pedir que David se mantuviera fiel y exclusivo a una relación que ni siquiera es formal… sus mundos se han alejado demasiado, Rick… y quizás… quizás incluso Kelly tiene nuevos intereses. Nosotros no podemos interferir… las cosas se han dado de esta manera y para mí David sigue siendo merecedor de todo mi respeto.

- Tal vez tienes razón. – Rick suspiró. – Como siempre, soy un tonto… ¿No fue eso mismo lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

- Bueno… a mi relación con—tú sabes. Es decir, existía la ilusión romántica y todo pero… pero nuestros mundos se separaron, el de ella y el mío, quiero decir… y entonces mi mundo colisionó con el de la mujer más maravillosa e increíble del universo, con quien ahora tengo el privilegio de estar casado… y esperando un hijo.

Rick le había sonreído a Lisa de una manera tan tierna y llena de cariño que hizo que ella inevitablemente fuera a abrazarlo. Cuando sintió que la mano del piloto se posaba suavemente en su vientre, Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra él y lo besó justo debajo de la oreja, provocando que él se estremeciera.

- ¡Te amo tanto, pilotito loco!

- No más que yo a usted, mi hermosa almirante. Pero entonces… ¿No le vamos a decir a Kelly nada de esto?

Lisa se separó de Rick y lo miró a los ojos. Lo meditó por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, mientras recibía el beso que él le plantaba en la punta de la nariz.

- Supongo que si sale el tema… no quiero andar con chismes innecesarios.

- Tienes razón… y que bueno que compramos ese boleto extra para el circo esta noche. No quiero que Kelly se quede sola.

- Entonces ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer y después vamos al hotel por ella?

- ¡Excelente idea, amor!

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y se acercó al cordón de la acera para buscar un taxi, mientras le explicaba a su esposa que los taxistas seguro sabrían de un lugar donde sirvieran verdadera comida. Minutos más tarde, montados en uno de los característicos taxis amarillos con negro de Monumento, se dirigían a la zona norte de la ciudad donde, a decir del taxista, encontrarían los mejores restaurantes de la región.

-

* * *

-

La teniente Kelly Hickson había pasado todo el día vagando por las calles de Ciudad Monumento sin que en realidad nada lograra captar su interés ni su atención. Había visitado algunos de los sitios turísticos más reconocidos de la ciudad, se había dado tiempo para ir a un par de museos, para visitar uno de los grandes centros comerciales que tanta fama le daban a Monumento. Había visto muchas cosas, había conocido muchos lugares, la había pasado bien… había estado entretenida. Pero aun así no se sentía del todo satisfecha con ese día.

Sentía un vacío en el pecho… algo que ansiaba ser llenado. Ella no se engañaba, sabía que tenía el cariño, el amor y el apoyo incondicional de su familia y ella lo valoraba grandemente. Amaba a Lisa y a Rick con un amor puro, profundo e incondicional. Y sabía que ellos reciprocaban sus sentimientos. Se sentía segura y protegida estando con ellos y no pasaba un solo día sin que ella agradeciera al cielo el haberlos encontrado.

Pero ella ansiaba más… anhelaba más.

El simple hecho de ver a Lisa y a Rick día a día y ser testigo de ese amor tan fuerte y poderoso que existía entre ellos la hacía anhelar algo así para sí misma. Tener algo así en su vida sería lo más maravilloso que ella podría aspirar. Tener a alguien a quien amar… alguien que a su vez la amara incondicionalmente, a pesar de todo y de todos… alguien a quien ella pudiera adorar… alguien que la valorara y la amara simplemente por lo que ella era.

Durante mucho tiempo ella había tenido la ilusión de que ese alguien podría ser David Stonewell. Era un chico guapo – demasiado guapo –, bueno, noble, inteligente, trabajador… era un hombre perfecto.

Y durante mucho tiempo ella había creído que estaba enamorada de él. Sentía un calorcito especial cuando él se acercaba… sentía emoción al verlo cerca… le gustaba conversar con él, salir a cenar con él… le parecía un tipo apuesto y simpático.

Pero…

Pero David jamás la había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago… David jamás la había hecho reír a carcajadas… David jamás le había provocado insomnios pensando en él… David jamás se había desvelado hablando con ella por teléfono o chateando por Internet… a David no lo extrañaba de tal manera cuando estaba lejos que ese sentimiento incluso llegaba a doler… jamás en la vida había soñado con David… jamás había sentido su corazón acelerarse cuando él estaba cerca…

Jamás había sentido por David Stonewell todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que sin embargo sentía por cierto marinero que había aparecido tan intempestivamente en su vida… y que con solo compartir unos pocos días con ella había transformado por completo su universo.

- _Serendipia_… - Kelly murmuró, mientras entraba a su cuarto de hotel y arrojaba su bolso sobre su cama para luego ella misma seguir esa trayectoria. – Cuando uno encuentra lo que no estaba buscando… un descubrimiento inesperado… quizás el destino.

La joven oficial abrió su laptop que estaba descansando sobre la cama y unos momentos más tarde, cuando el sistema hubo iniciado, un aviso de que tenía mensajes nuevos apareció en la pantalla. Kelly de inmediato se dirigió a su bandeja de entrada y una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en su rostro cuando, entre los 10 o 12 e-mails que había recibido, sus ojos se encontraron con uno cuyo remitente ostentaba el fastuoso título nobiliario de _Tte. Corb. Nicolás Azueta. _

Con una velocidad extraordinaria Kelly se apresuró a abrir el mensaje y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y resplandeciente cuando notó que además del texto el e-mail traía un par de archivos adjuntos que resultaron ser dos fotografías.

En una de ellas aparecía Nick, en traje de faena, en la cubierta del UNN-Argos, sonriéndole radiantemente a la cámara mientras posaba frente a la torre de control del portaviones, en donde podían observarse tanto el escudo como la matrícula del enorme buque Clase Prometheus.

La otra fotografía mostraba un hermoso atardecer en alta mar, con el sol suspendido sobre el inmenso océano y una verdadera sinfonía de luz y color tanto en el cielo como en las aguas del mar. Era una toma francamente hermosa, de esas que dejan sin aliento al espectador.

.

"_¡Hola Kelly! Espero que estés muy bien y lamento mucho el que no nos hayamos encontrado en línea en estos días. He tenido que irme a dormir temprano pues nos estamos levantando antes del amanecer por aquellos ejercicios de los que te hablé. Nos faltan solo dos días, pero parece que fueran dos siglos. _

_Me da gusto saber que las cosas salieron bien con el reporte de la UNS y con esa reunión que tuvieron posteriormente con los del consejo. Hablé con mi padre ayer por teléfono y me parece que está bastante indignado por el trato que les dieron a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter. ¡Y no es para menos! Ya sabes que papá no le tiene mucho cariño que digamos a los pacifistas pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?_

_Yo espero que tú estés bien y que estés disfrutando de tu estancia en Ciudad Monumento. No conozco esa ciudad pero he escuchado que es espectacular. Seguro que la estás pasando muy bien. Diviértete mucho, visita muchos lugares, relájate y descansa un poco que bien que lo has ganado, Kel. Y espero que en la semana podamos conversar un poco, ya sea por mensajería instantánea o por teléfono. Tengo ganas de hablar contigo. _

_Además tengo noticias que darte, pero prefiero hacerlo "en persona" cuando nos encontremos por aquí. Por ahora te envío estas fotos. Una me la tomaron ayer por la mañana antes de salir en una misión de entrenamiento. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla por ahí, quizás te sirva para asustar ratones o cualquier cosa. La otra fue el atardecer de ayer, precisamente cuando volvíamos del entrenamiento. ¡Fue un espectáculo hermoso! El atardecer, no el entrenamiento… pero bueno, quise mostrártelo porque pensé que te encantaría verlo por ti misma. No creas que me olvido que tienes pendiente venirme a visitar por acá al mar. ¡Me dará mucho gusto recibirte!_

_Así que Hickson, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Te mando un abrazo y espero que estés muy bien. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien… aunque ambos términos parezcan excluyentes y contradictorios. ¡Ja ja! Tu amigo y compañero de crímenes: Nick Azueta."_

_._

Cuando terminó de leer, Kelly no podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta que tenía en los labios ni la mirada soñadora que había aparecido en sus ojos. Volvió a leer el mensaje un par de veces antes de suspirar profundamente y oprimir el botón de "_responder_". Lo pensó durante unos pocos segundos, como para organizar sus pensamientos, y de inmediato comenzó a teclear furiosamente su respuesta a ese correo electrónico.

Y tecleó durante casi 20 minutos… y quizás hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no fuera porque alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el hilo de sus ideas.

- ¡Kelly! – La voz de Rick Hunter llegó hasta ella. - ¿Estás ahí, prima?

- ¡Rick! – Kelly se apresuró a escribir una frase de despedida en su correo electrónico. – Sí… aquí estoy…

- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo…

- ¡Ah, sí! – Kelly oprimió la tecla de enviar y se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡Voooooy!

- Estoy detrás de la puerta, Kelly… - Rick refunfuñó. – No me tienes que gritar, ¿sabías? Te escucho perfectamente bien.

- ¡Hola Rick! – Kelly saludó entusiastamente cuando abrió la puerta. - ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estarían paseando o— ¿No se habrá sentido mal Lisa, verdad? – Ahora la teniente se alarmó un poco.

- No, ella está bien. – Rick dudó y se encogió de hombros. – Es decir, fue a recostarse un ratito pero porque está algo cansada… pero todo está en orden.

Rick entró a la habitación de Kelly y miró a su alrededor. Aquella habitación individual era sin duda muy diferente a la suite que les habían asignado a él y a Lisa. Pero aún así, Rick pensaba que aquel sitio era mucho más grande que la casa en la que Kelly vivía en Ciudad Macross… la casa que alguna vez fuera el hogar de él.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, primo? – Kelly fue a sentarse sobre la cama.

- Bueno… ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

- Hmmm… ¿Cómo a qué hora?

- No sé… en una hora… hora y media… no sé.

- Creo que nada.

- ¿Y antes sí tienes planes?

- No, en realidad no tengo planes para hoy. – Kelly respondió cándidamente.

- ¿Y entonces para qué demonios me preguntaste que a qué hora, Kelly?

- Ah, no sé… fue un reflejo, supongo.

- ¡En fin! – Rick levantó sus brazos al cielo como invocando por paciencia. – Lisa y yo queremos invitarte a que vengas con nosotros. Y sabes que no aceptaremos un _no_ como respuesta.

Rick se sentó en un cómodo sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó unos boletos que de inmediato puso frente a su prima.

- ¿El ___Nouveau__Cirque Du Soleil _con el espectáculo _Florilège_… en estreno y en—en zona VIP…? Pero… pero Rick… - Kelly miró sorprendida a su primo, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Wow! – Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Kelly. - ¡Es fantástico! Rick, yo… ¿De verdad me van a llevar con ustedes? ¿Es en serio?

- Bueno, son tres boletos… ¿No es así?

- Pero… pero… vas a tener que esperar hasta el día de pago para que te pueda dar el dinero de este boleto, primo. Yo—

- ¡Es una invitación! Esta va por cuenta de la casa… ¿Ves como te consentimos, Kelly?

La teniente Hickson miró a su primo y Rick notó como sus ojos se humedecían levemente. Kelly asintió con la cabeza y miró al general Hunter a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa agradecida y emocionada.

- Gracias Rick… por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

Rick se echó hacia atrás en el sillón donde estaba instalado y estudió a su prima durante unos segundos. Kelly se había quedado absorta mirando los boletos que traía en la mano. El piloto no pudo evitar recordar el episodio que había visto esa tarde, con David Stonewell y aquella chica que lo acompañaba y que – curiosamente – era físicamente muy parecida a Kelly… aunque un poco mayor.

- Kelly… ¿Cómo estás? – Rick preguntó con sincero interés.

- ¿Eh? Yo… yo estoy bien, Rick.

- Sí, lo sé… me refiero a—bueno, a todo. Ya sabes, me gustaría saber si andas bien en tus finanzas… en tu vida privada… en tu vida sentimental… creo que hay mucho más entre nosotros que solo el trabajo, ¿no te parece?

- Claro, somos primos. – Kelly le sonrió. – Pero todo está en orden, Rick… estoy contenta y estoy muy bien.

- Bueno… pero tú sabes que si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa… ayuda, apoyo, no sé… o simplemente hablar de algo, puedes contar conmigo. Yo sé que quizás no soy la mejor opción para buscar apoyo o un buen consejo… pero al menos sé escuchar.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – Kelly se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su primo. – Lo digo de verdad.

- Y yo también lo digo de verdad. – Rick reciprocó el abrazo. – Ahora ve a bañarte y a vestirte para el espectáculo… abrígate bien porque va a hacer frío y después del show vamos a ir a cenar.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron con emoción contenida. - ¡Va a ser una noche muy especial! Una noche en familia…

Rick se detuvo en seco, pues estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para retirarse de la habitación. Miró a Kelly y le sonrió radiantemente.

- Eso mismo, una noche en familia. – Rick aceptó.

- Sí, porque si lo piensas, Lisa y tú son mis primos… pero el bebé es mi sobrinito o sobrinita… lo que sea… y yo voy a ser su tía. ¡Y voy a consentir a ese bebé como no tienes idea, primo!

- Créeme que no serás la única, Kelly. – Rick sonrió emocionado.

- Los quiero mucho, Rick. – Kelly finalmente lanzó. – A ti, a Lisa… al bebé… ustedes son mi familia y los quiero.

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más grande y más radiante… y quizás aquel hubiera sido un momento demasiado sentimental si él se hubiera permitido llegar más lejos. Pero en lugar de ello tomó un cojín del sofá donde había estado sentado antes y se lo lanzó a su prima.

- ¡Ya vete a bañar! – Le ordenó fingidamente.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi general! – Kelly se cuadró ante él con un exagerado saludo militar.

Rick soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer el desparpajo de su prima. Aquello contagió a Kelly, quien también comenzó a reír.

- ¡Nos vemos en una hora entonces! – Rick le indicó.

- Puntualmente en una hora.

El piloto salió de la habitación y Kelly, al verse sola una vez más, sonrió emocionada y dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Miró la fotografía de Nick Azueta que tenía abierta en su laptop y su sonrisa se hizo tierna.

- Creo que voy a enviarte un e-mail posdata… _voy con Rick y Lisa a ver Florilège del Cirque Du Soleil… ¡Muérete de envidia!_ - Kelly tecleó y se rió en voz alta. – _Y posdata del posdata… Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… te extraño. _

El e-mail fue enviado de inmediato. La joven teniente Hickson se puso de pie y sin mayor preámbulo fue a sacar su ropa del armario. Después se dirigió al baño dispuesta a relajarse un poco con un buen baño de agua caliente y prepararse para aquella noche que definitivamente sería muy especial.

-

* * *

-

La gigantesca carpa del _Nouveau Cirque Du Soleil_, llamada la _Gran Chapiteau_, con sus característicos colores amarillo y azul se levantaba imponente en un enorme terreno en la zona este de Ciudad Monumento. Las luces, la actividad febril, el ir y venir de personas, el tráfico que se había formado para llegar hasta aquel lugar, la organización metódica que se tenía en los accesos a la carpa, todo era un claro indicio de que aquella era una noche especial… una noche de estreno.

En cada uno de los accesos había un enorme arco con el nombre del circo y debajo el título de ese espectáculo, el primero de la nueva época, _Florilège._

Mientras Lisa, Rick y Kelly avanzaban por entre las vayas de seguridad que daban acceso a la zona VIP de la carpa, la teniente Hickson iba leyendo un programa de mano que le habían entregado y no dejaba de comentar algunos datos técnicos del espectáculo con sus acompañantes.

- Se nota que te emociona mucho esto, Kelly. – Lisa comentó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, nunca he sido fanática de los circos… los payasos me dan un poco de miedo y todo pero… pero este es el Cirque Du Soleil… bueno, el nuevo Circo del Sol, como sea. Me da gusto que hayan rescatado esta institución… siempre tuve ganas de verlos, ¿saben? Tenía algunos de los espectáculos en DVD pero en vivo debe ser espectacular… ¡Ya tan solo el lugar es espectacular!

- Yo en alguna ocasión vi un par de sus espectáculos en vivo. – Lisa comentó.

- ¿Cuáles? – Kelly quiso saber.

- Bueno… vi _Varekai_ con mi padre en Sydney… hmmm… por allá del 2006… en agosto del 2006, lo recuerdo bien. – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa. – A mi padre le encantó el espectáculo… claro, a mí también. Pero fue bueno ver a papá tan emocionado con algo que no era precisamente militar.

- ¡Que maravilla! – Kelly se emocionó. - ¿Y cuál otro viste?

- Unos años más tarde… no sé, poco antes de ser enviada a la Isla Macross vi el espectáculo de _Quidam_… no recuerdo donde estaba estacionada en ese momento, pero llegó el tour del circo y fui yo sola… en esa ocasión no fue tan maravilloso. Es decir, el espectáculo en sí fue excelente, pero la temática… una chica sola que no tiene la atención de sus padres y todo eso… digamos que me pegó en una época difícil de mi vida.

Rick pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla mientras seguían avanzando hasta el acceso a la zona VIP de la carpa. Lisa sonrió y miró a su esposo.

- Pero ahora estoy aquí, con mi familia… ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

- ¡Nada es mejor que eso! – Kelly aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

Faltaba media hora para el comienzo del espectáculo cuando los tres jóvenes militares entraron a la zona VIP. Una vez ahí, y con una posición privilegiada dentro de la carpa, comenzaron a moverse, acompañados de un acomodador, para llegar hasta sus lugares que realmente no podían ser más buenos.

- ¡Uh oh! – Refunfuñó Kelly cuando tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Lisa quiso saber, mirando para todos lados.

- Será mejor que no mires. – Rick respondió, comprendiendo el por qué del comentario de Kelly. – Un par de filas detrás de nosotros está nuestra querida amiga Fiorenzi con otros del gobierno… está el licenciado Coperland y—uh, oh…

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de refunfuñar y bajar la voz con sus últimas palabras y aprovechando que Kelly había metido las narices a su programa de mano.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Es David… acompañado de la chica con la que lo vimos entrar al restaurante.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa ya no pudo retener su curiosidad y miró sobre su hombro.

Y en efecto, varias personas del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas estaban ahí, en uno de los palcos especiales… _la zona VIP de la zona VIP_, por así decirlo. Lisa suspiró resignada y sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer no sería tan fácil zafarse de las garras de esos políticos.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, General Hunter! – La voz ya tan inconfundible de Hannah Fiorenzi llegó hasta ellos. - ¡Que gusto verlos aquí! Bueno, me imagino que deben de agradarles este tipo de espectáculos.

- Señorita Fiorenzi. – Lisa la saludó desde su asiento.

Fue entonces cuando Kelly volteó y de inmediato y como atraída por un imán, se encontró con los ojos desorbitados de David Stonewell que la observaban desde el palco especial del gobierno, separado de los asientos de los militares por varias filas.

David estaba hablando con un joven de aspecto despreocupadamente elegante y junto de ellos una chica más o menos de la edad de David, elegantemente vestida y de modales finos y refinados, mantenía su brazo entrelazado con el del heredero de los Stonewell.

- ¡Almirante Hayes… General Hunter… Kelly…! – David sonrió. - ¡Que gusto verlos aquí! No sabía que tenían planes de asistir a este espectáculo… de haberlo sabido…

- Los boletos hubieran sido cortesía de la casa. – El joven elegante completó, levantando la mano para saludar desde la distancia a los militares. - ¡Mucho gusto de conocerlos! Soy Michel Gauthier, uno de los socios del circo… pero ya que están aquí, después del estreno tenemos una cena de gala aquí mismo, en la _Gran Chapiteau. _Me daría mucho gusto que pudieran acompañarnos.

- Muchas gracias, señor Gauthier. – Rick agradeció escuetamente.

Mientras Michel Gauthier retomaba la conversación que había dejado pendiente con la compañera de David Stonewell, él brincó por encima de algunas sillas para acercarse hasta donde Lisa, Rick y Kelly estaban.

- Lamento mucho no haberlos invitado antes… nos mandaron algunas cortesías a las oficinas apenas esta tarde… - David se disculpó. – Y me pidieron que estuviera presente sobre todo porque yo soy el consejero por Nueva Montreal y bueno, la sede y lugar de nacimiento del circo es el barrio Saint-Michel en Montreal… yo crecí con el Cirque Du Soleil y… bueno… ¿Podrán acompañarnos a la cena?

- La verdad es que tenemos planes. – Rick se apresuró a responder como el único caballero del grupo. – Tenemos una cena después del espectáculo… no creo que nos sea posible, pero de todas maneras has extensivas nuestras disculpas al señor Gauthier.

- Yo lo haré, general Hunter. – David miró hacia donde Michel y su acompañante seguían conversando. – Ella… ella es Stephanie Evans… es la representante de la Municipalidad de Nueva Seattle; estamos en tratos con la municipalidad porque es ahí donde planeamos instalar las plantas armadoras de las Industrias Shinsei… aprovechando la antigua infraestructura aeronáutica de la _Jet City_.

- Se nota que es un hueso duro de roer. – Kelly opinó.

- Es bastante complicada… - David aceptó, lanzándole una mirada a Stephanie. – Es por eso que hay que darle el trato VIP… nos ha costado mucho trabajo hacer que ceda en sus posiciones… pero los acuerdos han ido saliendo de una u otra forma y eso es bueno para todos… para nosotros como Industrias Shinsei y para ustedes como UNS/UNSAF. Una vez que amarremos estos acuerdos y echemos a trabajar las plantas, la producción de los VF4 se agilizará y estaremos en condiciones de—

- ¡Primera llamada! – Se escuchó por los altavoces del lugar. – Esta es la primera llamada…

La gente que se encontraba en aquella zona de la carpa comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar sus lugares. David tuvo que hacerse a un lado varias veces para dejar pasar a las personas. Finalmente se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda.

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi lugar… estoy entorpeciendo el tráfico.

- Nos veremos después. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Gracias! Y que disfruten del espectáculo… Kelly, que bueno que estás por aquí.

- Gracias David… - La chica agradeció con sinceridad.

David Stonewell tuvo que hacer verdaderos actos de malabarismo para regresar hasta su lugar. Rick y Lisa miraron a Kelly con una mirada de preocupación que ella pareció ignorar, enfrascándose una vez más en la lectura de su programa de mano. Los dos jóvenes esposos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Ahora si puedo molerlo a palos? – Rick susurró al oído de Lisa.

- ¡Rick! – Ella se rió. - ¡No seas tonto!

- Te aseguro que sería una obertura sensacional a este espectáculo.

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. – No lo dudo, pero dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso natural… ¿De acuerdo?

El piloto sonrió divertido y asintió. Lisa le recompensó su comprensión con una caricia en la mejilla y un besito fugaz en los labios. Y mientras se anunciaba la segunda llamada en los altavoces de la carpa, las manos de Lisa y Rick se entrelazaron en medio de sus asientos.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos se entretuvieron en escuchar las explicaciones que Kelly les estaba dando sobre el espectáculo que iban a presenciar esa noche… y los datos técnicos que por supuesto venían en el programa de mano de ella, como el hecho de que la carpa estuviera diseñada para soportar vientos de 120 kilómetros por hora o que el escenario espectacular del circo se armaba con 1000 toneladas de material.

Minutos después, con una puntualidad inglesa, las luces de la carpa se apagaron mientras que la misma voz de antes anunciaba entusiastamente la tercera llamada… una entrada musical espectacular acompañada de juegos de luces explotó en la carpa… y _Florilège, _el primer espectáculo del _Nouveau Cirque Du Soleil_ de la nueva época comenzó en toda su gloria.

-

* * *

-

Ya era muy tarde cuando los Hunter-Hayes y Kelly Hickson volvieron a su hotel en el auto que conducía el jefe de los Halcones, quienes en ningún momento habían dejado de vigilar por la seguridad de los máximos jefes de la UNS/UNSAF pero que, siguiendo el principio esencial de que ellos era un grupo invisible de operaciones, habían pasado completamente desapercibidos durante todos esos días.

El espectáculo circense había sido simple y sencillamente increíble y había emocionado a los militares hasta lo indecible. Se notaba que los integrantes del _Nouveau Cirque Du Soleil_ estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para revivir la leyenda del circo original del cual eran herederos. La música, las coreografías, los efectos especiales, la historia, todo había hecho las delicias de los asistentes al estreno de _Florilège_ haciéndoles pasar una noche mágica e inolvidable.

Después del espectáculo, Rick y Lisa habían invitado a Kelly a cenar a un restaurante tranquilo y discreto, de esos que se localizaban en la zona más bohemia de Ciudad Monumento. La comida había sido buena y abundante y la velada había sido amenizada por una chica que tocaba el violín como los mismos ángeles y que había interpretado durante la cena un repertorio de música contemporánea.

Ya era bien pasada la media noche cuando el auto oficial se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Hotel Monumento Tower y Rick se apresuró a salir del mismo y ayudar a Lisa a hacer lo mismo. Las dos mujeres se notaban cansadas, pero igualmente felices. No habían dejado de hablar durante todo el viaje durante lo maravillosa que había sido esa noche y lo mucho que la habían disfrutado.

Pero era obvio que todos necesitaban ya un descanso. Los militares se despidieron del teniente Hawkins, agradeciéndole todo lo que él y su equipo hacían por ellos y de inmediato se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Rick y Lisa se recargaron en el fondo del mismo mientras que Kelly, llevando una enorme bolsa con memorabilia del circo, se entretenía en mirar los números luminosos del elevador.

- Espero que la hayan pasado bien. – Rick comentó después de un momento.

- ¡Yo la pasé muy bien! – Kelly se apresuró a responder. – Gracias chicos… de verdad. Me gusta salir con ustedes y esta noche en particular fue especial para mí… ¡Gracias!

- ¡De nada, prima! – Rick le palmeó la espalda. - ¿Estás segura que dejaste algo de mercancía para las demás personas que querían comprar algunos recuerdos?

- Sí… - Kelly sonrió. – Es que les llevo algunas cosas a los chicos… y algunas para mí y bueno… la música era espectacular, ¿no les pareció? Así que compré un par de CDs. Uno para mí y otro para el comodoro Azueta. Yo creo que le va a gustar… ya ven que a él le gustan esas cosas.

Mientras Kelly pasaba revista al contenido de su bolsa de souvenirs, Rick y Lisa se miraron y el piloto le hizo una señal a su esposa de que le cedía los honores de preguntarle a Kelly lo que ambos querían saber. Lisa asintió y tomó aire antes de continuar.

- Kelly… ¿Estás bien? Es decir, tú sabes como son estas cosas, ¿no es cierto? Me refiero a los compromisos políticos que David tiene que cumplir y todo.

- ¡Ah, no se preocupen por mí! – Kelly esbozó una sonrisa cansada y bastante artificial. – Yo entiendo esas cosas… y estoy bien. En serio…

- Bueno… tú sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿cierto? – Lisa continuó.

- Por supuesto… gracias, lo digo de verdad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres militares salieron al pasillo de su piso de hotel. Era hora de despedirse. Los jóvenes esposos le desearon las buenas noches a su asistente, prima y amiga y se encaminaron hacia su habitación. Kelly hizo lo propio, yendo a la suya.

La noche había sido demasiado mágica y especial para ella… no pensaba arruinársela con recuerdos dolorosos ni con pensamientos que la hicieran sentirse triste o melancólica.

- Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que estaba enamorada de ti, David. – Kelly pensó, mientras se preparaba para dormir. – Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que, tan diferentes como éramos, quizás podría haber algo entre nosotros. Ahora ya no lo sé… ya no sé qué siento por ti. Es decir, eres mi amigo y te quiero pero… pero creo que al final esas diferencias pesan bastante… yo—yo no sé.

La joven teniente Hickson se metió en su cama y apagó la luz de su lámpara de noche. Suspiró profundamente y se arrellanó en su lecho, cubriéndose con la frazada hasta las orejas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. El sueño de una persona que no tiene nada que temer en el mundo.

Por su parte Lisa y Rick, aunque no quisieran admitirlo frente a Kelly, estaban bastante preocupados por ella. Mientras se preparaban para dormir, Rick no podía dejar el tema por la paz.

- Yo entiendo que David no sea un santo… - El general estaba hablando. - Sería tonto pensar que lo fuera. Es decir, tiene fortuna, tiene poder…

- Es bastante atractivo.

Aquella aseveración le ganó a Lisa una mirada severa y un puchero ofendido. Rick le dio la espalda y se ocupó en quitarse los zapatos mientras que Lisa, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, gateó sobre la cama hasta quedar detrás de su piloto y abrazarlo por la espalda.

- No te vas a poner celoso ahora, general Hunter. Pensé que tenías más seguridad y confianza en ti mismo… ¿O no?

- No me gusta que mi esposa diga que otros hombres son atractivos. – El piloto refunfuñó indignado. – Me haces enojar y me ofendes.

- ¡Pobrecito! – Lisa se rió, lo abrazó más estrechamente y lo besó en el cuello. – Pero tú sabes que para mí tú eres el hombre más atractivo, guapo, seductor, maravilloso y adorable que ha existido en la historia… aquí o en cualquier otra parte del universo.

- ¿Adorable? ¡Bah! – Rick siguió con su charada del esposo mortalmente ofendido. – Solo estás echándole más leña al fuego, Lisa Hayes. ¡Malvada!

Lisa se rió con más ganas y sin previo avisó jaló al piloto que, tomado completamente por sorpresa, cayó de espaldas en el pecho de Lisa, quien ya estaba recargada en el respaldo de la cama y abrazó a Rick por detrás, acariciándole cariñosamente el pecho y acurrucándolo contra ella.

- Es en serio, pilotito… ¡Eres adorable!

La manera como los ojos de Lisa estaban brillando y la sonrisa devastadora que tenía en sus labios en esos momentos fueron suficientes para que Rick se olvidara de aquella palabreja que tanto lo ofendía y se concentrara solamente en contemplar a su esposa que lo abrazaba y lo contenía no solo con sus brazos, sino con todo su amor, su dulzura, su cariño y su devoción hacia él.

Lisa se inclinó un poco para besarlo en la frente, justo en medio de los ojos, antes de seguir hablando:

- Bien… ¿En qué estábamos?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Rick sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance en que había caído. – Te decía de David… no me agradó el haberlo visto con esa chica hoy… comió con ella, fue con ella al circo… ¿No crees que son demasiadas atenciones para alguien con quien uno tiene exclusivamente un interés profesional?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia la ventana. Rick la observó con curiosidad, expectante a lo que ella tuviera que decir a todo aquello.

- No lo sé, amor… hay tantas personas en el mundo y cada quien con su propia historia… no sabemos cual sea la de David… ni la de esa chica.

- Sí… pero Kelly…

- Ella tiene su propia historia. – Lisa sonrió. – Además, quizás todo esto sea para bien. Es como dice ese viejo dicho, _no hay mal que por bien no venga_.

- Tal vez tienes razón… ¿Estás hablando de Nick, cierto?

Lisa sonrió levemente, pero no confirmó lo que el piloto le estaba preguntando. Su respuesta se fue por otro lado.

- Yo solo digo que quizás Kelly tenga otros intereses… quizás al final esto sea positivo para ella. Kelly es un espíritu libre, Rick… no sé, pero yo no la visualizo en una relación con un político empresario como David… yo creo que ella necesita a alguien más… más libre, más abierto… alguien a quien le guste vivir aventuras, quien tome la vida como venga… alguien que pueda estar con ella y quererla como ella lo merece.

- ¿Y ese alguien será alguien que está a diez mil kilómetros de Ciudad Macross en un portaviones a la mitad de la nada en el mar?

- Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda suceder, Rick. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Ni los caminos que la vida pueda tomar.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé, almirante? No me estarás ocultando información confidencial, ¿o sí?

- ¿Y qué parte de _confidencial_ es la que no comprendes, tontito? – Lisa decidió picarle un poco más la cresta a su esposo y rematar aquello con un beso.

- ¡Eres mala, Hayes! – Rick hizo un puchero.

- Hable con Azueta esta tarde… digamos que tengo por ahí una solicitud… una petición de traslado que necesita ser revisada, aprobada y girada a las instancias correspondientes.

- ¡Ah! ¿Un traslado…?

- Y no diré más.

Rick sonrió adormilado. Lisa no tenía que decir más, él ya lo había comprendido todo. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar de las caricias que ella le estaba prodigando en el pecho y en el cabello. Le encantaba estar así en sus brazos, dejarse consentir por ella, sentirse tan amado y tan protegido. Ella le encantaba, lo volvía loco… la quería, la amaba, la adoraba.

- ¿Qué piensas de Fiorenzi? – Rick preguntó después de unos minutos, sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Ugh! – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

- ¡Que elocuencia tan poética, almirante! – Rick se rió.

Lisa lo miró y él abrió los ojos para observarla con adoración. Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a suspirar profundamente mientras que comenzaba a masajear los hombros de Rick que seguía cómodamente recostado contra ella.

- Creo que nos va a causar algunos dolores de cabeza.

- Yo opino lo mismo.

- Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento… Rick, gracias.

- ¿De qué? – El piloto respondió honestamente sorprendido por aquello.

- Por todo… por estar aquí conmigo, por tu apoyo, por tu amor… sinceramente creo que jamás hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí sin ti a mi lado.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se rió y se movió un poco, para quedar recostado en las almohadas y abrazar a Lisa contra sí. – Eso casi sonó como un discurso de agradecimiento en alguna entrega de premios, ¿sabes? ¡Y ahora, el premio a la mejor almirantita del mundo… a la más bonita y a la más maravillosa… y es para… Lisa Hayes! – Rick imitó la voz de un presentador de televisión.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Lisa lo espetó, pero terminó por reírse y acurrucarse contra su pecho. – Pero… si de algo sirve, si entregaran esos premios seguro que tú te ganarías el premio al mejor esposo del mundo.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios del piloto y de inmediato su mano bajó para posarse suavemente en el abdomen de su mujer. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y la completó con un suave besito en los labios.

- Y además voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo, amor. – Rick respondió con sinceridad. – Cuando nazca nuestro chiquito… ¡Dios, no tienes idea de cómo lo voy a consentir!

- Seguro tú vas a ser el papá consentidor y yo seré la mamá mala.

- Te voy a decir un secreto… - Rick susurró, bajando la voz. - ¡Shhhh… ven acá! Mira, puede que tú intentes ser mala y dar más miedo que el diablo y todo eso… pero en el fondo tú eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido en mi vida, Lisa… así que no creo que nuestro bebé tenga nada de que preocuparse. Sus padres lo van a amar muchísimo… ¡Ya lo amamos muchísimo!

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se abrazó a él, enternecida hasta lo indecible. - ¿Sabes que te has ganado bastantes puntos con todo esto, piloto?

- Hmmm… ¿Y esos puntos son canjeables por algo interesante, almirante?

- Bueno… - Lisa lo miró a los ojos con una mirada predadora y se mordió seductoramente el labio inferior. - ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Rick no iba a hacerse del rogar. Sin perder un segundo más se dejó ir sobre los labios de Lisa, besándolos con desesperación mientras que ella, mostrando un entusiasmo que igualaba al de su piloto, comenzaba a deshacerse de la camisa de él, sin dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo.

- Lisa…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

El piloto dejó de besarla por un segundo para contemplar esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían, ese rostro hermoso que lo hacía perder el sentido de la realidad y esa sonrisa radiante que era su paraíso y su perdición. Besó a Lisa en medio de los ojos y susurró:

- Antes de conocerte, siempre tenía un sueño… un sueño hermoso que entonces me parecía imposible.

- ¿Y qué sueño era ese, Rick? – Lisa lo miraba con adoración, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Este, Lisa… - El piloto la besó suavemente en los labios. – Este era mi sueño… tener a mi lado a una mujer buena, hermosa, dulce… ¿Sabes, bonita? Antes de conocerte jamás había sabido lo que era mirar a alguien y sonreír sin ninguna razón… mirar a alguien y sentir mariposas en el estómago… mirar a alguien y saber que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorado… de ti.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo furiosamente. - ¡No puedo creer cuanto te amo! Te adoro, Rick Hunter… ¡Te amo!

- ¿Sabes algo? – Murmuró Rick contra sus labios, con su último pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Si crees que los actos de circo que vimos esta noche fueron espectaculares, espera a ver qué es lo que tengo preparado para ti.

- ¡Espero que sepa cumplir sus amenazas, general!

- Siempre, almirante… - Rick jadeó contra sus labios. - ¡Siempre!

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Rick pudo murmurar antes de entregarse a esa tormenta de pasión, a esa batalla sin tregua que Lisa siempre le presentaba en el terreno del amor. Aquella noche oscura y fría de invierno en Ciudad Monumento pareció iluminarse con las luces espectaculares de soles lejanos y fuegos de artificio… con el mágico poder del amor.

-

* * *

-

Era domingo en la mañana y la gran mayoría de las personas, incluso los disciplinados y curtidos militares del Barrio Militar de Ciudad Macross solían concederse un poco más de sueño y de descanso en ese día en que solamente el personal de guardia tenía que reportarse en la base.

Por lo tanto y a pesar de que ya eran poco más de las 0900 horas – lo que en horario militar podía ser considerado _bastante_ tarde, - las calles de la ciudad estaban tranquilas. Poca gente caminaba por las veredas y solo unos cuantos coches circulaban por las calles. El día había amanecido bastante frío a pesar del cielo intensamente azul y despejado con el que aquel domingo los había sorprendido… al menos, y a pesar de la inclemente temperatura, no se esperaban tormentas, ventiscas ni nevadas.

En el parque del barrio militar, la figura de un hombre maduro enfundado en ropas de ejercicio llegó corriendo hasta una zona en donde había varios bancos. No había nadie por ahí y aquel hombre detuvo su carrera frente a uno de los bancos en donde descansaba una mochila negra.

Carlos Azueta se inclinó sobre sí mismo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. Miró su reloj y sonrió satisfecho al revisar el tiempo que le había tomado dar esa última vuelta al parque.

- ¡Nada mal para un viejo de 52 años! – Susurró. – Aunque podría mejorar…

El comodoro siguió moviéndose para que sus músculos no detuvieran su actividad de golpe. Mientras tanto sacó una pequeña toalla de su mochila y se limpió con ella el rostro y el cuello. Enseguida sacó una chaqueta deportiva tipo rompevientos y se la puso encima, subiendo la cremallera hasta arriba para quedar bien cubierto. Se echó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia la salida del parque.

Al comodoro Azueta le agradaba ejercitarse tan frecuentemente como le fuera posible. Aquello sin duda explicaba su buena figura, su condición física y su salud de hierro. Quizás su cabello, prematuramente encanecido, le daba una apariencia madura. Pero mirándolo de cerca uno notaba que sus facciones eran las de un hombre que está en la plenitud de su vida. Además, en momentos como aquel en los que Azueta no usaba su uniforme, se veía bastante más joven.

Se había levantado muy temprano aquella mañana y había decidido salir a correr un poco y después pasar por el supermercado por las provisiones de la semana, como él decía. Así que una vez que salió del parque, enfiló con rumbo a un supermercado que estaba fuera del barrio militar. Era algo más grande que el que ellos tenían ahí adentro y bastante mejor surtido. Además una caminata no le caería nada mal para que sus músculos se relajaran un poco después de aquellas dos horas de trabajo físico rudo.

Carlos Azueta caminaba bastante rápido, como si no quisiera que nada lo entretuviera, que nada se interpusiera en su camino o que nada interrumpiera sus meditaciones. Con su mirada fija en el adoquín de la calle, Azueta iba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse en seco y mirar sobre su hombro para mirar a su interlocutora.

- ¡Carlos! Buenos días… ¡Que madrugador!

- ¡Buenos días arqu—Jess…! – El comodoro respondió con una sonrisa sincera. - ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Y tan lejos de tu casa además.

- No estoy tan lejos… además me gusta salir a caminar.

- ¡Ah…! – Fue la única respuesta del militar, mientras ambos retomaban su caminata, aunque ahora a un paso bastante más moderado.

- Parece que tú saliste a hacer ejercicio.

- Un rato… es difícil hacerlo entre semana, con tanto trabajo.

- Eso sí, me lo imagino. ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

- Al supermercado. – Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Hasta los comodoros nos quedamos sin pan y leche, ¿sabes?

- ¡No lo dudo! – Jessica Galland se rió de buena gana. – Mira, yo— hablando de pan y leche y todo eso… yo vine para acá porque… bueno, porque por aquí hay una pequeña panadería francesa tipo ___pâtisserie_ a donde me gusta ir a desayunar… no sé, si tengas tiempo… es decir, si tú quisieras—si no has desayunado, quiero decir.

- ¡Oh! – Azueta sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo la invitación de su amiga. – Yo—no lo sé… no quisiera importunar. Es decir, tú ya tienes tus planes hechos y yo…

- ¡Vamos, Carlos! – Ella le sonrió amistosamente. – Tú jamás eres inoportuno.

- Bueno, - El curtido militar no pudo evitar el esbozar una leve sonrisa. – En realidad no he desayunado… y la verdad sí tengo algo de hambre.

- Bien… - Jess sonrió. – El lugar se llama el _Market Bistro_ y está aquí a una cuadra… y seguro te va a encantar.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos estaban cómodamente instalados en aquel sitio tan agradable y acogedor, Carlos Azueta pensó que la arquitecta Galland tenía razón al decir que aquel era un buen sitio para desayunar… sobre todo para alguien como él, tan amante de los dulces y las golosinas. Los panes y la repostería en aquel sitio eran extraordinarios a simple vista. El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado en un estilo sobrio pero hogareño y los panes, galletas y pasteles estaban acomodados en artísticas vitrinas estilo antiguo a lo largo de toda una sección del lugar. No era de extrañar que aquel sitio fuera el favorito de la arquitecta, considerando que era como un museo de golosinas.

- No tardarán en servirnos el café. – Jessica comentó.

- Es un sitio muy lindo.

Había algo en aquel lugar, Azueta pensó… algo que lo hacia regresar a su infancia, a casa de su abuela. Recordó aquellos días de invierno cuando ella se ponía a hornear pasteles. El calorcito del horno que llenaba toda la cocina y el olor delicioso a pan recién horneado eran algo que había estado dormido en la mente de Azueta, hasta ese momento.

- Me recuerda la casa de mi abuela. – El militar continúo con su opinión sobre ese sitio. - ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?

- A veces, generalmente a desayunar.

- Supongo que estás muy ocupada para venir a cualquier otra hora.

- Sí, a veces. Sabes que el trabajo en el museo no perdona… pero ¿qué te digo a ti? Si tú apenas debes de tener tiempo para dormir.

- Bueno… - Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Trato de tener tiempo para todo. Pero a veces es imposible.

- Con tantas responsabilidades encima, me lo imagino.

- Uno se acostumbra… sinceramente no me visualizo a mi mismo haciendo ninguna otra cosa. Amo mi trabajo, siempre me ha gustado y me apasiona lo que hago. Supongo que es algo bueno… aunque a veces deje tan poco tiempo para lo demás.

- ¿Amigos, familia y todo eso?

- Sí… bueno… ya sabes, en realidad amigos… bueno, lo más cercano a amigos que tengo es la gente con la que trabajo… y bueno, recientemente que te conocí a ti, también te considero una buena amiga… si es que eso no te molesta.

- ¡En lo absoluto! – Galland sonrió radiantemente.

- En cuanto a familia… pues tú sabes que solo tengo a mi hijo.

- Nick es un buen chico… es una lástima que esté tan lejos de aquí. Seguro que le agradaría bastante estar en algún sitio más cercano, donde pudiera verte más a menudo. Se le notaba feliz cuando vino para la navidad.

- Sí… lo sé.

Se hizo una breve pausa en la conversación, mientras un mesero se acercaba a servirles el café que habían pedido y les ponía enfrente una canasta con pan recién horneado. Los dos comensales agradecieron a su camarero y cuando él se retiró, Azueta retomó la conversación.

- Esta semana estuve solo en la oficina; como sabrás la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter están en Monumento.

- Sí, lo escuché en las noticias.

- Y recibí una noticia bastante inesperada… Nicolás va a solicitar su transferencia a Ciudad Macross… de la UNN a la UNS.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la arquitecta Galland, quien incluso tuvo que dejar su taza de café sobre la mesa para darle una palmadita amistosa a Azueta en el brazo. Él correspondió a aquel gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Pero eso es magnífico! Si Nick es trasferido acá tú tendrás a tu hijo viviendo contigo… no lo sé, Carlos. Yo creo que en esta época y después de todo lo que ha sucedido y todo lo que hemos tenido que vivir, lo mejor que puede sucedernos es tener a nuestra familia cerca.

- Sí, sin duda es una bendición… yo sé que Nicolás realmente tiene intereses en Macross… y no me engaña, sé que sus intereses no son puramente técnicos o relacionados al servicio… yo diría que su principal interés tiene nombre y apellido.

- ¿Así que tu hijo se enamoró de alguien en los días que estuvo por acá?

- Enamorarse es una palabra demasiado fuerte. – Azueta opinó, escondiéndose detrás de su taza de café. – Yo diría que—que hay alguien que despertó en él un interés. Lo cual es bueno… me da mucho gusto por mi hijo. Solo que no quisiera que después se arrepintiera de su decisión.

- ¿No crees que le gustaría más trabajar aquí, servir en la Rama Espacial…? ¿O es demasiado _marinero_ para eso?

- ¡Oh no! – Azueta se rió. – A decir verdad yo creo que estaría feliz acá en la SPACY. Desde pequeño siempre le gustaron las naves espaciales, los relatos de viajes interplanetarios, todo eso… tenía apenas 6 o 7 años cuando leyó "_De la Tierra a la Luna"_ y prácticamente memorizó ese libro… más tarde tuvo otras obsesiones, pero todas relacionadas con el tema espacial. Ya desde muy chico se ponía a dibujar naves espaciales, cosas así… yo creo que será un buen elemento dentro de la UNS.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué dices que esperas que no se arrepienta?

- No lo sé… supongo que soy algo incrédulo cuando se trata de una relación amorosa. Es decir, yo creo en el amor y Dios sabe que siempre estuve enamorado de mi esposa y que la amé como a nadie… pero—pero a veces el amor puede ser difícil… y duele demasiado.

- ¡Y que lo digas! – Galland suspiró y fue su turno de ocultarse detrás de su taza de café. – Pero seguro que a Nick le va a ir bien… es un buen chico.

- Sí, eso espero… - Azueta observó a su interlocutora por un segundo. Era como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. – Y—y… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Galland?

- ¿De mí? – Ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¿A qué te refieres…?

- Bueno, demasiado trabajo y todo eso… ¿Qué fue de tu familia… de tu pareja…?

- Oh, bueno… no hay mucho que decir. – La arquitecta se encogió de hombros. – Mis padres murieron durante la guerra. Yo creo que no hay nadie en este mundo que no haya perdido seres queridos durante ese periodo.

- ¡Absolutamente!

- Y en cuanto a parejas… - Jessica soltó una breve risa sarcástica. – Estoy casada con mi trabajo y así soy feliz… es más saludable así. El involucrarse con otras personas irremediablemente conduce a situaciones difíciles y dolorosas.

La arquitecta guardó silencio y Azueta la observó con curiosidad por unos segundos. No pudo evitar pensar que aquellas eran las palabras de alguien que había sido herida por causa del amor. Quiso indagar un poco más, preguntarle algo más, mostrarse interesado, pero no pudo articular palabra coherente. Era extraño pensar que un militar tan avezado y acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido pudiera ser tan torpe cuando se trataba de mantener una conversación informal y casual.

Gracias al cielo fue Jess Galland la que retomó la conversación, encausándola y dirigiéndola hacia temas menos sinuosos.

- ¡En fin! No hay que hablar de cosas tristes… ¿Sabes? Esta semana en el museo comenzamos a restaurar el lote B-21 del Acervo Hayes… han salido cosas muy interesantes. Yo no he participado demasiado en ello porque estoy muy ocupada dándole los toques finales al proyecto ejecutivo de la restauración de Woodland, pero el día que quieras pasar por el museo, creo que te agradará ver las piezas y el material que se va a restaurar en este nuevo lote.

- ¡Me encantaría! – Azueta respondió sinceramente.

- Y me gustaría que lo hicieras… es decir, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, pero salieron algunos artículos militares. Aparentemente son antiguos, probablemente de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… y si pudieras orientarnos un poco al respecto… ya sabes, siempre hace falta la opinión de un experto.

- No que yo lo sea, pero cuenta con toda ayuda que pueda dar, Jess. – Azueta respondió entusiasmado. - ¿Qué clase de artículos son esos? Seguramente pertenecientes al padre o al abuelo de Donald Hayes.

- Puede ser… mira, entre las cosas que encontramos por ahí…

Aquella pareja en apariencia tan desigual tenía más puntos de contacto y más afinidades de las que ellos mismos parecían enterarse. Él, un curtido veterano de guerra, un oficial serio, formal y taciturno… ella, una joven y prometedora curadora y restauradora del museo, llena de entusiasmo y profundamente inteligente. Y sin embargo los dos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua.

Hacía apenas unas semanas que se conocían, pero ya los unía una amistad sincera y desinteresada. Jesse Galland era probablemente la única persona capaz de sacar a Carlos Azueta de su cueva del Piso 21 y a la vez él era la única persona capaz de sacarla a ella de los depósitos del museo. Una pareja desigual en apariencia, pero demasiado semejante en sus principios, valores, creencias y en su visión del mundo.

-

* * *

-

Desde muy temprano por la mañana y mientras Lisa y Kelly desayunaban en el hotel, el general Hunter había hecho una visita a los hangares oficiales del aeropuerto de Ciudad Monumento para asegurarse de que el Cygnus estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el viaje de regreso a Ciudad Macross. Se había ocupado de revisar personalmente el mantenimiento que se le había dado a la aeronave y además se había puesto en contacto con la base aérea Macross para confirmar que un escuadrón de escolta hubiera ya sido enviado a Monumento.

Por eso cuando al medio día el contingente del UNS/UNSAF entró a la sala especial del aeropuerto, ya todo estaba preparado y listo para que el Cygnus despegara a discreción. Debido a la enorme cantidad de vuelos que estaban partiendo de Monumento ese día – coincidiendo con el hecho de que los trabajos de la Plenaria del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas había terminado precisamente esa mañana y todos los visitantes, delegados y demás personas debían volver a sus lugares de origen, el despegue del vuelo con destino a Ciudad Macross se había retrasado por 45 minutos.

Rick y Lisa decidieron aprovechar el tiempo en recorrer algunas de las tiendas _Duty Free_ del aeropuerto de Monumento. Nunca estaba de más llevar algunos obsequios para los amigos que se habían quedado en Macross. Y el joven matrimonio sabía que al menos había una Meltrán algo alocada que jamás les perdonaría que regresaran con las manos vacías.

Así que mientras los jefes salían a curiosear por la zona comercial del aeropuerto, siempre protegidos por sus escoltas de Grupo Halcones, Kelly decidió quedarse en la sala de espera. Se sentía algo cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de andar visitando tiendas por ahí. Antes bien se dejó caer en un sofá de aquella sala VIP y se entretuvo en mirar el despegue y aterrizaje de los aviones.

Hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió y ella, perezosamente y sin siquiera mover un músculo de su cuerpo, dirigió hacia allá su mirada. Pero cuando miró al recién llegado, de inmediato se enderezo en su asiento, abriendo mucho los ojos y mostrándose sinceramente sorprendida.

- ¡David!

El aludido miraba alrededor, como si esperara encontrar a alguien más en aquel sitio. Pero no era el caso, pues los dos estaban completamente solos.

- Kelly, yo… ¿Estás sola? – El joven consejero preguntó lo obvio.

- Sí, sola… - Kelly miró alrededor, como para ratificar su afirmación. – No hay nadie más que yo…

- ¡Ah…!

David se llevó la mano a la nuca y se pasó la mano por el cabello en una actitud que era muy atípica de él. En esos momentos se podría decir que se notaba un tanto incómodo y hasta nervioso de estar ahí.

- Kelly, sé que tu vuelo sale pronto… y a decir verdad preferiría retirarme antes de que el general Hunter regresara… lo que te tengo que decir en realidad es algo que no me llevará mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué sucede, David?

El joven Stonewell se sentó al lado de Kelly en el sofá y la tomó de la mano. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y ambos notaron algo en los ojos del otro… algo como incertidumbre.

- Kelly, sé… - David tuvo que hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta. – Sé que esta visita no fue exactamente la mejor del mundo… es decir, en lo que a mí respecta. Fui un anfitrión terrible y—la verdad estoy apenado contigo. No quiero que pienses que yo… bueno, que soy desagradecido, porque tú siempre te has portado tan linda cuando yo visito Macross… no sé que decir, Kelly.

- ¡No digas nada, David! – Ella respondió comprensiva. – Esta no fue una visita social ni un viaje de placer… no fueron vacaciones. Yo estaba aquí por motivos de trabajo y tú estaban ocupado… yo entiendo cómo son las cosas, David. No hay de que preocuparse.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Absoluta y positivamente!

David guardó silencio unos segundos y después sacudió la cabeza como si lo que iba a decir le pesara demasiado.

- Es que me siento muy mal contigo… y yo no sé qué hacer… Kelly, no quisiera que las cosas quedaran así entre nosotros, ¿sabes? Tú y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos…

David se detuvo en seco, sin poder decidir si la palabra "_amigos_" había sido la correcta en esos momentos. Pero siendo completamente honestos, jamás habían definido lo que Kelly y él en realidad eran.

Le gustaba esa chiquilla… ¡Y mucho! Desde la primera vez que la había visto le había parecido adorable y muy tierna. Al irla conociendo un poco más se había sentido encantado por ese carácter alegre y optimista que Kelly siempre sabía mantener y por su simpatía e inteligencia. Quería a Kelly Hickson, de eso no tenía dudas. Era una chica a la que él quería, respetaba y admiraba… pero de ahí a que lo que hubiera entre ellos fuera amor, había grandes diferencias.

- No te preocupes, David… en serio, no te preocupes.

- Kelly… - David preguntó honestamente. - ¿Qué somos…? Es decir, tú y yo… ¿Qué relación tenemos?

- Yo—no lo sé. – Kelly respondió sinceramente. – Yo—yo creo que ambos tenemos que pensar mucho las cosas, David… analizar nuestra situación… meditar sobre todo esto… sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, es algo que debemos definir.

- Por supuesto… - David aceptó. – Solo dime que no estás molesta conmigo…

- No lo estoy… te lo aseguro.

- Y dime que pronto hablaremos de todo esto… tranquilamente allá en Macross.

- Lo haremos, David… ya con la cabeza fría y habiendo meditado toda esta situación.

- Mira, yo estaré viajando a Macross en dos o tres semanas… ¿Crees que podamos hablar de ello entonces?

- ¡Cuenta con eso!

- Gracias, Kelly. – David sonrió. - ¡Eres maravillosa!

Una voz anunció por el altavoz de la sala que el vuelo de la UNS/UNSAF con destino a Ciudad Macross estaba autorizado a despegar. Aquello hizo que tanto David como Kelly se pusieran de pie.

- Bien… entonces, buen viaje… y nos vemos pronto.

- Gracias David… de verdad.

El heredero de los Stonewell se acercó a Kelly para abrazarla y luego la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. Ella respondió a eso con una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa en sus ojos. David comenzó a alejarse de ahí y ya ninguna palabra más fue dicha entre ellos. Ya no había nada más que decir.

Cuando Kelly volvió a quedarse sola en la sala, suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Pero ni siquiera tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pues unos segundos más tarde Rick y Lisa, acompañados de un par de Halcones, entraron a la sala de espera.

Era hora de comenzar a abordar.

-

* * *

-

El vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Macross había sido bastante tranquilo. El clima era excelente aquel día y no había turbulencia ni ningún otro inconveniente metereológico. El Cygnus aterrizaría a tiempo en el aeropuerto militar de Macross y de ahí todos irían a sus respectivas casas a descansar… al menos hasta el día siguiente en que había que volver al trabajo.

Pero Rick no se quejaba. A decir verdad después de pasar esos días en Ciudad Monumento, lo único que él quería era volver a casa, a la tranquilidad y a la familiaridad de Ciudad Macross. No quería ver más políticos en mucho tiempo y sobre todo, no quería estar frente a ellos presentando ninguna clase de informe ni reporte.

Mientras Rick pensaba en todo eso, acariciaba distraídamente a Lisa quien se había quedado profundamente dormida, recargada en el hombro de su esposo. El piloto la miró por unos momentos, contemplándola arrobado mientras ella descansaba. Después la mano traviesa de Rick se deslizó hasta el abdomen de Lisa y lo acarició con ternura.

- ¡Hola bebé! – El piloto susurró. – Tú pobre madre está agotada y no es para menos… pero ¿sabes una cosa? Yo creo que primero hervirían los mares antes de que ella considerara siquiera la idea de quedarse mañana en casa y descansar. Te advierto algo y espero que lo vayas teniendo en cuenta, chiquito… lo que tu madre tiene de hermosa e increíble lo tiene de terca y obstinada. Jamás vayas a discutir con ella, no tienes oportunidades de ganar. Te lo digo yo que soy tu padre…

Rick se rió suavemente y besó a Lisa en la frente. Ella se acomodó, acurrucándose contra el costado del piloto y haciendo algunos soniditos apagados con la garganta, lo que solo provocó que él se enterneciera aún más… si aquello era posible.

- ¡Ahhh…! – Rick suspiró cansado. – En unos días tenemos que ir a la primera revisión prenatal de Lisa… ¿Ya podrán tomar las imágenes con ultrasonido? ¡Ansío ver a mi bebé! Pero… no lo sé, con dos meses de embarazo supongo que aún está muy pequeñito…

Rick recordó que en alguno de los libros que estaba leyendo decía que en la etapa del embarazo en la que Lisa estaba en esos momentos, el bebé mediría unos 4 centímetros y pesaría apenas unos 5 gramos.

El piloto separó sus dedos frente a sus ojos, tratando de calcular, a ojo de buen cubero, cuanto eran 4 centímetros.

- Bueno, tan miniatura ya no estás, pequeñín… - Rick sonrió. – Quizás ya sea posible verte… bueno, supongo que ya la doctora nos lo dirá cuando llegue el momento de ir a verla… al menos Lisa ya no ha sentido tantas nauseas… pero ¡Pobrecita! Está agotada… ¿Cuándo es la cita con Tanya… era el 21 o el 27?

El sonido leve de la puerta de aquella cabina al abrirse lentamente sacó a Rick de sus meditaciones. Su mirada se encontró con la de su prima, quien se notaba bastante preocupada.

- Rick…

- Kelly… - El piloto trató de mantener baja la voz, a pesar de que al ver el rostro de la teniente Hickson sus alarmas se habían encendido de inmediato. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí, todo está bien… - Kelly dudó un poco. – Pero… ¿Podría hablarte por un segundo?

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly?

- Es que… ¿Podrías venir por favor?

- Kelly… - Rick comenzó a acomodar a Lisa en el asiento, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y de no despertarla. - ¿Algún contratiempo?

- No, no… todo está bien… solo quiero preguntarte algo…

Rick hizo un gesto que no era precisamente amigable. Se inclinó para besar a su esposa en la frente y cobijarla con la frazada y enseguida le lanzó una mirada criminal a su prima… una mirada que significaba que más le valía que tuviera una muy buena razón para sacarlo de aquel sitio de esa manera.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, Kelly le indicó a su primo con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera hasta el diminuto comedor del Cygnus, que en esos momentos estaba vacío pero con claras muestras de que los Halcones que viajaban con ellos en esa aeronave habían hecho muy buen uso de ese espacio… y habían dado cuenta de la mitad de las provisiones.

- Bien ¿Cuál es la urgencia, Kelly? ¿Quién se murió? – Preguntó Rick, visiblemente molesto.

- Nadie… - Kelly trató de calmarlo, consiente de que de otra manera la que moriría sería ella. - Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Que no me preocupe? Kelly, me sacas de la cabina, haces que deje a Lisa allá solita y me traes a este lugar a mitad de un vuelo… y en secreto… ¿Y quieres que no me preocupe?

- Rick… ya te dije, no es ninguna emergencia y no es sobre Lisa, así que no te preocupes. Todo está bien… es solo que yo—bueno…

- No me digas que estás metida en líos, prima.

- ¡No! Claro que no… - Los ojos de la joven teniente se agrandaron y una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro. - ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… bueno, lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Algún permiso? ¿Algún salvoconducto para salir de la cárcel? ¿Hiciste algo de lo que no quieres que Lisa se entere? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Rompiste algo? ¿Perdiste algo? ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Buscas algo?

- ¡NO! – Kelly, ya francamente desesperada le marcó el alto a su primo. - ¡Rick, por favor… es en serio!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Rick levantó las manos conciliadoramente, dándose cuenta de que Kelly hablaba en serio. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero pedirte tu… ayud—tu consejo.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Bueno… tú sabes…

- Kelly, ¿Tengo cara de oráculo? Realmente no tengo idea de qué es lo que está pasando y francamente me estás poniendo algo nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

Se hizo un breve silencio. Kelly mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo y se mordía su labio inferior en un claro gesto de que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que no sabía como expresar lo que quería decir. Rick se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Kelly… ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… solo quería preguntarte… bueno… no sé como decir esto sin ser enviada a Corte Marcial, pero… bueno, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar contigo… y todo eso…?

- ¡Dilo de una vez! – El piloto comenzaba a desesperarse. - ¿O quieres un juicio sumario?

- Rick, yo… - Kelly suspiró y decidió lanzar la bomba sin anestesia. - Hace tiempo, antes de que nos conociéramos… cuando tú estabas enam—cuando tú tenías sentimientos hacia Minmei…

- ¡Oh!… - Rick sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar y sin saber a donde se dirigiría Kelly con aquello. - ¿De eso quieres hablar? ¿De mi relación con Minmei?

- Algo así…

- ¿Y para qué tabloide me dijiste que estabas trabajando?

- Es en serio, Rick… lo que quiero saber es… - Kelly hizo una nueva pausa para darse ánimos de continuar. - Bueno, cuando tú creías estar enamorado de ella… Lisa estaba ahí, a tu lado… pero ¿cómo supiste? ¿En qué momento lo supiste?

- ¿Que Lisa es la mujer de mi vida?

Kelly asintió tímidamente. Rick se recargó en la mesa que tenía a sus espaldas y tomó un jugo de uva de la hielera que estaba por ahí. Se dio un tiempo para meditar su respuesta mientras se ocupaba de abrir la lata que traía en las manos y darle un trago.

- Bueno… no lo sé. – El piloto se encogió de hombros. - No fue un momento, Kelly. No fue una epifanía… fue la suma total de todos los pequeños detalles.

El general Hunter volvió a guardar silencio y estudió cuidadosamente la lata de jugo que tenía en la mano antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo:

- Lo que sucedió fue que en algún momento todas esas pequeñas cosas que me hacían enamorarme de Lisa fueron demasiado fuertes como para seguir negando lo obvio… un día finalmente me levanté con la certeza absoluta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero aún así me llevó tiempo el admitirlo.

- ¿Y qué era lo que sentías por Minmei, Rick? ¿Cómo lograste reunir el valor para— para dejarla e ir tras Lisa? – Preguntó Kelly interesada.

- Literalmente _dejarla e ir tras Lisa_… - Rick sonrió melancólico ante los recuerdos. - Lisa fue a despedirse, Kelly… me estaba diciendo adiós para siempre y después…

El piloto cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde esa fatídica mañana… pero cada vez que recordaba esos acontecimientos su corazón volvía a agitarse y la emoción seguía embargándolo.

- Después me dijo que me amaba. En ese momento ya no pude controlarlo más. Todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando en mi pecho durante tanto tiempo simplemente se desbordaron y ya no hubo fuerza humana capaz de contenerlos. Pero… ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto, prima?

- Por nada… no es nada.

El joven piloto observó a su prima, estudiándola por unos segundos antes de aventurarse a lanzar al aire dos nombres que podrían explicar muchas cosas… dos nombres que hicieron que Kelly abriera los ojos y se sonrojara profundamente.

- ¿David y Nick?

- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste…? Es decir, yo— ¡Demonios! ¿Es tan obvio?

- Digamos que te conozco bien… pero sí, además es bastante obvio.

- Yo… no sé que hacer, Rick…

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No…

- Kelly, - Rick le habló en un tono cariñoso y comprensivo.- No creas que no vimos lo que sucedió estos días en Monumento… con David, quiero decir.

- Estuvo ocupado y como le dije, era un viaje de trabajo. No eran vacaciones, Rick.

- ¿Entonces sientes que todo estuvo bien? Sinceramente, Kelly.

La teniente Hickson bajó la mirada, lo meditó unos segundos y luego sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba resignada.

- Las cosas son complicadas y yo—yo me siento muy confundida, Rick.

El general miró a su prima a los ojos. Ella se obligó a sostenerle la mirada y él se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y palmearle la espalda en un gesto comprensivo y cariñoso, al que Kelly respondió abrazando a él.

- No dudo que te sientas confundida Kelly, pero yo… yo no creo ser la persona indicada para escucharte y aconsejarte sobre tu vida amorosa. ¿Por qué vienes a mí?

- Porque te tengo confianza, primo… es decir, también a Lisa le tengo mucha confianza pero… no me atrevería a hablar con ella respecto a este asunto y Mir… bueno, tú sabes que ella todo lo quiere arreglar con el uso indiscriminado de cuchillos.

- ¿Y yo fui tu última elección?

Kelly soltó una risita que hizo que Rick sonriera. Ella se separó del piloto, dando por terminado aquel abrazo tan necesario y reparador y le devolvió la sonrisa a su oficial superior.

- Rick… tú ya pasaste por esto. Además, cuando me dijiste que podía venir y hablar contigo si lo necesitaba… no fue fácil decidirme a hacerlo, pero… necesito el consejo de alguien experto como tú.

- Yo de ninguna manera me consideraría un experto, Kelly… de hecho soy bastante torpe y la mayor parte del tiempo aún me siento algo perdido… lo único que sé es que hay que seguir el camino que el corazón nos mande… nos lleve a donde nos lleve.

- Entonces… ¿No está mal que me sienta de esta manera… respecto a David… y a Nick?

El piloto negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si algo aprendí al enamorarme de Lisa fue que el amor no es aquello que queremos sentir por alguien, Kelly… sino aquello que sentimos sin querer.

Una sonrisa lenta comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Kelly… sonrisa que el piloto reciprocó. Ella lo meditó por unos segundos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo, Rick… y creo que tienes toda la razón.

- Yo—yo realmente te recomiendo que hables con Lisa al respecto. Te aseguro que ella podrá orientarte mucho mejor que yo, Kelly. Pero pase lo que pase y lo que sea que tú decidas, sabes que cuentas con nosotros y con todo nuestro apoyo.

- ¡Gracias Rick! Lo digo de verdad… gracias por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

El piloto arrojó su lata vacía de jugo al cesto de basura y le sonrió a su prima. Ella asintió con la cabeza, indicándole con aquel gesto que ya no tenía nada más que decir.

- ¡En fin! – Rick miró su reloj. – Todavía nos queda una hora de vuelo… pero será mejor que yo regrese con mi esposa. Si se despierta y no me encuentra por ahí podría asustarse y me cuesta mucho trabajo _desasustarla_ después.

- No lo dudo. – Kelly se rió.

Sin más preámbulos Rick salió del pequeño comedor del Cygnus, dejando a Kelly sola en aquel sitio. La teniente Hickson se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos y miró por la ventanilla de la aeronave. Sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad infinita del cielo invernal. Las palabras de su primo le habían dado mucho en qué pensar.

- _El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir… sino aquello que sentimos sin querer._ – Repitió en voz alta.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios. Rick podía argumentar que él no tenía consejos que dar o que él era torpe en los asuntos del corazón, pero sin duda acababa de revelarle una gran verdad a Kelly.

El amor jamás puede ser forzado… el amor aparece cuando uno menos lo espera, donde uno menos lo espera y de quien uno menos lo espera. El amor es magia pura.

¡Cuanta razón había en las palabras de Rick Hunter!

Porque esas palabras estaban basadas en su propia experiencia.

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Esta vez las notas van breves. Solo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, sus mensajes, sus opiniones, y por seguir estando por aquí en este nuevo comienzo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

- Y como siempre, mi agradecimiento muy especial a mi Beta Mal Theisman, por su apoyo, su ayuda y sus invaluables consejos. Y a todos los demás que de alguna u otra forma me han orientado en esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias!

- El espectáculo del Cirque Du Solei del que se habla en este capítulo es totalmene ficticio. ;)

- Y nos veremos en dos semanas…

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	12. Un Ruiseñor cantó en la Plaza Berkeley

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**UN RUISEÑOR CANTÓ EN LA PLAZA BERKELEY**

-

* * *

-

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales al consultorio de la doctora Mikhailova a través de los ventanales que mostraban un cielo azul y despejado, a pesar del clima frío que todavía se sentía aquel martes 21 de enero del 2014 en Ciudad Macross. Aún era temprano, pero Rick sabía que sin importar lo que él pudiera decir, opinar o tratar de razonar con Lisa, ella no se tomaría el resto del día libre para descansar.

Los días que habían pasado en Ciudad Monumento habían sido agotadores en todo sentido y el día anterior Lisa lo había pasado prácticamente encerrada en la sala de juntas con el comodoro Azueta, poniéndose al corriente de todos los asuntos de la base y de la Spacy.

Rick no lo entendía, Lisa apenas y se había ausentado por unos cuantos días, no era como si el mundo como lo conocían hubiera cambiado en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pero él sabía que su esposa era obsesiva cuando se trataba de su trabajo… y perfeccionista hasta la muerte. Y – Rick no podía saber si por _fortuna_ o por _desgracia_ – se había topado con un curtido militar que ahora era el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la almirante, alguien que era tan obstinado, obsesivo y perfeccionista con su trabajo como ella misma. _¡Una pareja increíble, sin duda!_ – El piloto pensaba. - _¡Un dúo mortal!_

Pero solo le bastó mirar a su lado para que todas esas ideas que le ocupaban la mente salieran volando por la ventana en el momento en que unos ojos profundamente verdes se clavaron en los suyos, mirándolo con cariño y una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios. Rick no pudo menos que tomar la mano de Lisa y llevársela a los labios para besarla con amor.

Desde muy temprano los dos habían llegado al hospital militar y la doctora Mikhailova había procedido de inmediato a efectuar los exámenes médicos correspondientes a esa primera revisión prenatal de la almirante Hayes.

Ahora, después de haber pasado por todos aquellos exámenes, Lisa y Rick estaban sentados frente al escritorio de la doctora, quien revisaba en silencio toda la información contenida en unas carpetas amarillas que su enfermera asistente acababa de traer.

- Bien… - Tanya finalmente habló, al tiempo que sonreía y se quitaba sus anteojos. – Todo parece estar en orden. Estás entrando a tu tercer mes de embarazo, Lisa. Pero los resultados de este examen prenatal son excelentes… tu examen físico es prácticamente perfecto… el examen pelviano, los análisis de sangre, la valoración cardiológica… realmente da gusto ver resultados tan perfectos.

Rick sonrió aliviado. A pesar de que él sabía que Lisa estaba en excelente estado de salud, siempre era reconfortante escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de quien estaba encargada de mantener un ojo clínico en su esposa. El piloto se acercó a Lisa y la besó suavemente en la sien, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa emocionada y después sus ojos se clavaron en Tanya.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue?

- Bueno… ya tenemos aquí los exámenes clínicos, los físicos, la historia médica de la madre, la historia médica del padre… la historia médica familiar… todo esto va a tu expediente, Lisa. Vas progresando muy bien…

- Pero… - Rick dudó un poco antes de continuar. – Yo quisiera saber… ¿cuándo vamos a poder ver al bebé…? Es decir, con la ecografía y todo eso…

- Eso será en la siguiente revisión que voy a programarles para el… - Tanya revisó su agenda. – El viernes 21 de febrero… ¿Qué les parece?

- Lo tengo que consultar con mi asistente. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero tentativamente está bien, Tanya.

- ¿Y entonces vas a hacerle la ecografía a Lisa y vamos a poder ver al bebé… escuchar los latidos de su corazón y todo eso? – Rick se emocionó visiblemente.

- Iremos paso a paso, general. – Tanya sonrió amigablemente. – Por ahora el producto está dejando atrás su etapa embrionaria. Ahora ya podemos hablar de un feto… - Tanya les mostró algunas imágenes en la pantalla de su laptop. – Ya se han formado los sistemas y órganos principales del cuerpo, sus orejas, nariz, ojos, los dedos… y se está formando la estructura de los huesos. La próxima vez que vengan a revisión ya será posible escuchar los latidos de su corazón… para entonces el feto ya medirá unos 9 centímetros y pesará cerca de 25 gramos.

- No es un feto… - Rick refunfuñó. - ¡Es mi bebé!

Lisa sonrió y apretó la mano de su piloto. Tanya, aunque quiso mantener su actitud seria y profesional, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa curvara levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

- Ahora, en lo que a ti respecta. – Se dirigió a Lisa. – Todavía presentarás algunos síntomas de náuseas matutinas, pero irán desapareciendo gradualmente… te seguirás sintiendo fatigada, por lo que recomiendo que descanses todo lo que sea posible, Lisa. Es importante que lo hagas… que te relajes, que descanses y que te alimentes bien.

- ¿Escuchaste a la doctora? – Rick la regañó. - ¡Tienes que descansar!

- Otra cosa, - Tanya continuó antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera protestar. Dentro de poco tiempo comenzarás a sentir que tu ropa comienza a quedarte algo apretada… notarás que tu cintura comenzará a ensancharse un poco… es completamente normal.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y los dos sonrieron radiantes.

- Entonces… ¿Ya comenzaré a mostrar… bueno, ya sabes… el embarazo?

- Todavía no será nada notorio a simple vista, Lisa… falta un poco para eso. Pero tú sí sentirás algunos cambios en tu cuerpo. Te aconsejo que uses los uniformes más holgados que tengas… te aseguro que para tu siguiente revisión habrás aumentado al menos uno o dos kilogramos de peso de los diez a doce kilogramos que calculo aumentarás en el transcurso del embarazo. Por supuesto que hay que seguir prestando una especial atención a la nutrición, tanto tuya como del feto—_del bebé_. – Tanya se corrigió, ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Rick. – Espero que sigas al pie de la letra la dieta que te prescribí… vas a necesitar un ligero aumento de vitaminas y minerales.

- ¡De eso me ocupo yo, Tanya! – Rick respondió. – No te preocupes.

- Ahora, a partir de este momento bebé comenzará con un desarrollo cerebral extraordinario. Los investigadores afirman que en este periodo el feto está produciendo 250 mil neuronas por minuto… por otro lado me alegro de que los exámenes hayan arrojado resultados tan positivos. – Tanya regresó a su carpeta amarilla. – Ya está superando la etapa en que se desarrollan las anormalidades congénitas. Digamos que han superado el primer escollo.

- Pero… - Rick se preocupó visiblemente. - ¿No hay peligro de nada… ningún problema, ningún riesgo?

- ¡En absoluto, general! Usted tiene a una esposa fuerte y sana que está gestando un hijo tan fuerte y sano como su madre. ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse! Todo está en orden.

- ¡Una esposa fuerte, sana y hermosa! – Rick abrazó a Lisa y la besó en la frente.

- Bueno, si nuestro bebé se parece a su papá, - Lisa miró a Rick con adoración. – Yo me daré por bien servida.

- ¿A mí? – Rick se rió, emocionado. - ¡Nah, pobre niño! Yo quiero que se parezca a ti, preciosa… que sea tal y como tú.

- ¡Ejem! – Tanya se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. – Rick… ya que estamos en esto… ¿Cómo te has sentido tú?

- ¿Yo? – Rick sacudió la cabeza y miró a Lisa. – Bueno… yo me he sentido… bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo considero que el padre debe de vivir el embarazo paso a paso. A fin de cuentas es algo que corresponde a los dos y muchos padres llegan a sentirse abandonados, hechos a un lado, incluso deprimidos durante el embarazo de sus mujeres.

- ¡Oh, no! – Rick sacudió sus manos frente a él y se rió. - ¡Nada de eso, Tanya! Lisa y yo estamos viviendo este embarazo así… juntos. Y sinceramente creo que está resultando una de las épocas más felices y emocionantes de mi vida.

- Eso es bueno… Lisa, no dejes a Rick fuera de nada. Comparte con él todo lo que se pueda. Su bebé ya está desarrollando sus órganos, por lo que muy pronto podrá escuchar todo lo que ustedes digan. Hablen con él, pónganle música, platíquenle cosas… él podrá escucharlos y se formarán vínculos muy fuertes entre ustedes y el niño aún desde antes de que nazca.

- ¡Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, Tanya! – Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. – Mi pilotito habla con su bebé todos los días… y le cuenta cosas horribles de su madre.

- ¡La pura verdad, almirante Hayes! – Rick se rió. – Yo solo lo estoy poniendo sobre aviso, nada más.

- ¡Eres un loco!

- ¿Y físicamente, Rick? – Tanya volvió a encausar la conversación. - ¿No has sentido molestias de ningún tipo?

- No… ninguna. – El piloto negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. - ¿Debería…?

- Bueno, algunos hombres pueden llegar a presentar síntomas de lo que se da por llamar un _embarazo empático_: cansancio, alteraciones de apetito, aumento de peso, incluso nauseas. Los especialistas han constatado que los niveles hormonales de los padres cambian durante el tiempo de gestación de su pareja… digamos que la mujer embarazada, con sus feromonas, parece predisponer al hombre a la paternidad.

- Eso es adorable. – Lisa se rió y besó a Rick en la mejilla. - ¿Te has sentido así, pilotito?

- ¡No! – Rick se defendió. – Yo estoy bien… yo no tengo embarazos empáticos… ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces no estás predispuesto a la paternidad? – Lisa decidió divertirse un poco más a costillas de su esposo.

- ¡Eso sí! – Rick sonrió radiante. - ¡Agosto parece tan lejano! Pero me alegra saber que todo está bien… que las cosas marchan por buen camino y sobre todo que tanto mi esposa como mi bebé están sanos.

- ¡Completamente sanos, general!

- En ese caso, y si no hay nada más que decir… - Lisa se puso de pie. – Nos veremos por aquí el próximo mes.

- Así será, almirante. – Tanya los acompañó a la puerta. – Y Lisa, cualquier cosa, cualquier malestar, cualquier duda, lo que sea, sabes que puedes llamarme. No importa la hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Gracias, Tanya!

- ¡Y cuídala bien, Rick!

- ¡Oh, no tienes que decírmelo! – Rick abrazó a su esposa apenas habían transpuesto la puerta del consultorio. - ¡Gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto!

Una vez que Lisa y Rick estuvieron fuera del hospital militar, el piloto tomó a Lisa de la mano y comenzó a conducirla al estacionamiento de la base. Ella, naturalmente, intentó protestar, pues sus pasos ya los estaban dirigiendo al Edificio del Almirantazgo.

- ¡Hey! Rick… ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿A dónde voy? ¡A dónde _vamos_, almirante! Primero, voy a llevarte a desayunar porque no has comido nada y lo necesitas… y después te voy a llevar a casa y vas a tomarte el día libre y a descansar. – Rick levantó su dedo índice, deteniendo la protesta de su esposa. - ¡Y esto no es negociable, Lisa!

- Pero Rick, tengo que…

- Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, me dices… yo me encargaré de ello.

- Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer sola en casa? ¡Me voy a aburrir!

- No, no lo harás… porque tu pilotito favorito va a quedarse contigo, a apapacharte, a consentirte y a mantenerte feliz y divertida.

- ¿No dijo el pilotito que él se iba a encargar de todo en la oficina?

- ¡Ah, sí! Me voy a encargar de llamar a Kelly y Azueta y a pedirles que ellos se encarguen de todo… ¿No has oído hablar de la delegación de funciones?

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick!

El piloto se rió, pero de pronto se detuvo sobre sus pasos y miró a Lisa. Una mirada seria había aparecido en sus ojos.

- Amor, escúchame… has trabajado mucho… necesitas descansar un poco. No pienses que estás siendo irresponsable, porque Dios sabe que no hay nadie en todas las Fuerzas de Defensa que trabaje tanto como tú lo haces… pero hasta las almirantes necesitan recostarse un rato y descansar… me preocupo por ti, bonita. Quiero que todo vaya bien contigo y con nuestro bebé… tú me entiendes, ¿no es así?

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa lo abrazó alrededor del cuello. – Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco… creo que tienes razón, un día de descanso es necesario y saludable. Sobre todo después de la semana que tuvimos… y el día de ayer tampoco fue un picnic en el parque, con todo lo que había que revisar y ponerse al día.

- ¿Lo ves? Es mejor para todos si la almirante regresa a la oficina descansada y con ánimos para seguir trabajando. Además un día de ausencia no es el fin del mundo. Yo creo que ni Kelly ni Azueta tendrán problemas en cubrirte por el día de hoy.

- Me convenciste, Rick. – Lisa lo miró y lo besó levemente en los labios. – Ahora… ¿a cerca de ese desayuno?

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Rick sonrió y le acarició el abdomen a su esposa.

- Tu hijo y yo estamos tan hambrientos que podríamos comernos un oso… ¡Vivo!

- ¡Wow! – Los ojos de Rick se abrieron como platos. – En ese caso, mejor vamos a que comas algo antes de que, a falta de osos, decidas devorar generales de la UNSAF.

- Bueno… eso vendrá más tarde. – Lisa le sonrió cariñosamente a su esposo.

- ¿Yo voy a ser el postre? – Rick le preguntó con fingida candidez, porque la mirada predadora en sus ojos lo delataba por completo.

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Qué caníbal!

- ¡Arrrr! – Lisa fingió que mordisqueaba el brazo del piloto. - ¡Rico!

Rick se rió y abrazó a su esposa por detrás, rodeándola por completo con sus brazos mientras avanzaban hacia el estacionamiento. Los dos se notaban felices y muy emocionados.

- ¡Demonios, Lisa! No puedo creer cuanto te quiero…

- Y yo a ti, Rick… y yo a ti.

Mientras los dos jóvenes militares caminaban hacia la freelander negra que los esperaba en el estacionamiento de la base, el piloto hablaba por su teléfono celular, dándole algunas indicaciones a la teniente Hickson. Él sabía que no había nada de que preocuparse, Kelly sabría organizar la agenda del día y encargarse de todo.

Por ahora ellos tenían asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse… y al menos en su caso esos asuntos se resumían básicamente en alimentar a su esposa y hacerla descansar… ¡Y eran órdenes médicas y órdenes del General de la UNSAF que Lisa simplemente no podría ignorar! De todos modos él estaba ahí para asegurarse de que fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra… y pensaba cumplir esa misión hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-

* * *

-

Ya las primeras sombras de la noche habían comenzado a caer sobre Ciudad Macross. Y simultáneamente las primeras luces eléctricas de la ciudad habían comenzado a encenderse tan tímidamente como las primeras estrellas que habían empezado a aparecer en el cielo color cobalto.

En la oficina de Ayudantía del Almirantazgo, donde la teniente Hickson fungía como jefa y encargada de la secretaría particular de la almirante, el silencio era absoluto. El comodoro Carlos Azueta pasó caminando por el pasillo y su primera impresión fue que ya Kelly se había retirado por aquel día. Pero cuando, más por inercia que por verdadera curiosidad, miró hacia la puerta abierta, se dio cuenta de que la teniente Hickson estaba ahí, tan concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba revisando en su computadora, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se había recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Teniente…

- ¡Comodoro! – Kelly saltó, asustada por aquella aparición tan repentina. - ¡Dios, me ha dado un buen susto!

Azueta no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto divertido cuando vio la manera como Kelly se llevaba la mano al corazón y suspiraba profundamente. Aquella chiquilla tenía el don de provocar una fuerte simpatía en el viejo y curtido lobo de mar.

- Lamento haberte asustado, Kelly… solo quería preguntarte si ya no hay nada pendiente. Hace rato que Mary se retiró, así que no sé si haya algo más que hacer.

- No, nada más, señor. – Kelly revisó su agenda. – Terminamos por el día de hoy.

- Bien… - Azueta dudó en seguir hablando. – Yo… me retiro por el día de hoy, teniente.

Kelly miró al comodoro con una sincera incredulidad reflejada en el rostro. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que Azueta tenía trabajando ahí con ellos, se había retirado tan temprano… generalmente se quedaba 3 o 4 horas después de que su turno terminaba. A pesar de que la teniente Hickson no hizo comentario alguno, su reacción fue bastante obvia para el comodoro Azueta, quien se frotó nerviosamente las manos y comenzó a balbucear una justificación a su retirada.

- Hay un evento en el Museo Donald Hayes… una exposición sobre—bueno, ¿Has visto los nuevos hallazgos en los acervos? No solo en el Hayes, sino en los Acervos Desconocidos… ¿no?

Kelly sacudió negativamente la cabeza y Carlos Azueta comenzó a mover las manos frente a sí, como queriendo explicarse mejor.

- Son algunos artículos militares que rescataron de las bases de—

- Comodoro, no tiene que darme explicaciones. – Kelly sonrió.

- No es común que me vaya tan temprano… pero realmente estoy interesado en—bueno, en todas esas cosas.

- Su turno hace rato que terminó, señor. Ya no hay nada pendiente y usted necesita salir y despejarse un poco… ¡Así que vaya!

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana… - Azueta se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo en seco. - ¿Y tú, Kelly… qué haces aquí todavía?

- Yo—yo ya me voy. – La joven teniente sonrió tímidamente. – Solo estoy terminando de… de revisar algunas cosas, señor.

- Bien… entonces no te desveles mucho. ¡Buenas noches, teniente!

- ¡Buenas noches, comodoro! Que la pase bien.

Kelly observó a Carlos Azueta hasta que este desapareció por el pasillo. Entonces volvió a enfrascarse en aquello que la tenía tan interesada en la computadora… un documento que acababa de recibir por correo electrónico de parte del Proyecto CRG

- Nueva York… - Kelly murmuró. – Y una posibilidad del 99.8 por ciento de que…

La teniente suspiró profundamente, como para darse ánimos y miró otra vez hacia el pasillo oscuro. Supuso que ya el comodoro Azueta estaría saliendo del edificio del almirantazgo.

- ¿Cómo decirle esto? – Se preguntó en voz alta. – Tengo que… tengo que llamar a Nick y decirle que— ¿Estará en su camarote ahora mismo?

Kelly buscó afanosamente en la bolsa de su uniforme y sacó su teléfono satelital. Una llamada hasta el Argos seguramente le saldría bastante costosa… pero aquello bien lo valía, pensó.

Apenas el teléfono había timbrado un par de veces, cuando la voz apresurada de Nick Azueta respondió la llamada, provocando que Kelly sonriera de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Kel! – El marino la saludó. – Venía caminando por le pasillo y escuché el teléfono en el camarote… tuve que correr para tomar la llamada. ¿Hacía mucho que estabas marcando?

- Apenas y había timbrado, Nick. – Kelly tomó el teléfono con ambas manos para acercarlo más a ella. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien… algo apurado con algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento y unos cursos de capacitación que estamos teniendo en estos días… y con algunos asuntos burocráticos de los que ya te hablaré después… pero todo bien.

- ¿Y esos asuntos burocráticos tienen algo que ver con lo que me dijiste el otro día en el chat… eso que dijiste que preferías decirme de viva voz?

- Tal vez… - Nick respondió misteriosamente y Kelly podría haber jurado que su amigo estaba sonriendo una de esas sonrisas traviesas que la podían sacar de quicio y encantar al mismo tiempo. – Pero ya hablaremos de ello cuando tengamos que hacerlo… ¿Cómo estás tú, Kel? ¿Todo bien por allá?

- Todo en orden… Nick, pero te llamo por… bueno, no sé como decirlo sin que suene… feo…

- Kelly… ¿Algo sucedió? ¿Estás bien? – La voz del marino se notaba genuinamente preocupada.

- No te preocupes, Nick… todo está bien. Es que… ¿Recuerdas el Proyecto CRG… la Clave de Registro Genético?

- Claro… - Nick respondió cautelosamente. - ¿Hay novedades?

- Sí, Nick… - Kelly suspiró como para darse fuerzas. – Acabo de recibir noticias… compararon tu ADN con los restos de Jane Doe No. 09101946 en—

- ¿_Jane Doe No. 09101946_? – Nick preguntó sin saber a lo que su amiga se refería con aquello.

- Oh… ya sabes, _John Doe, Jane Doe_…las personas que mueren y que no son identificadas y permanecen anónimas hasta que… bueno, se les logre identificar.

- ¡Ah, sí…!

- Bueno, tu ADN fue comparado con el de Jane Doe No. 09101946 que se encuentra sepultada en el _Pilgrims Field Memorial_ en el pueblo de Camden… en Oneida County, estado de Nueva York… los resultados arrojaron una probabilidad de 80 a 100 por ciento.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre los dos jóvenes por unos segundos. Kelly quería que Nick procesara la información que ella acababa de proporcionarle. Pero el marino no parecía reaccionar, por lo que fue ella la que siguió hablando.

- Nick… ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… - El piloto se aclaró la garganta. – Un 80 a 100 por ciento de que… de que…

- Es difícil determinar la hermandad con una prueba simple, Nick. Lo que quiero decir es que como los hermanos, aún del mismo padre y madre, heredan diferentes porciones del ADN de sus padres, sus códigos genéticos son diferentes, aunque el ADN se compone de secuencias que se van repitiendo en un alto porcentaje, a un nivel medio o secuencias que no se repiten… entonces existen las Secuencias VNTR que son repeticiones tándem de un número variable y estas repeticiones—

- ¡Hickson! – Nick la detuvo en seco. – ¡No sé qué demonios me estás diciendo pero me estás provocando un dolor de cabeza…! ¿Podemos saltarnos los tecnicismos y podrías explicarme con peras y manzanas qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

- Nick… - Kelly tomó aire. – No es concluyente todavía y haría falta que tu padre participara de esta prueba de ADN para mayor seguridad… pero hay un alto porcentaje de un 80 a un 100 por ciento de que una de las personas que están enterradas en una tumba anónima en el cementerio del Holocausto Espacial que te mencioné, sea tu hermana Gabriela.

- ¡Oh…!

Al notar que aquella parecía ser la única respuesta lógica que el marino podía tener en esos momentos, Kelly decidió que ella seguiría llevando la batuta de esa conversación.

- Quiero comunicárselo a tu padre, pero no sé cómo pueda reaccionar… y no quiero que piense que me estoy metiendo en cosas que no me corresponden…

- ¡Kelly! – Nick la interrumpió. – Para mi padre será muy positivo tener esta información… encontrar finalmente a su hija… tener su tumba… te estará eternamente agradecido, Hickson… ahora, si de algo sirve, dile que yo participé en todo esto.

- Gracias, Nick… - Kelly sintió que una lágrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla. – Yo sé lo que tu padre y lo que tú deben de sentir, respecto a Gabriela… yo no he podido localizar todavía los restos de mi madre… así que—

- Lo siento mucho, Kel… - Nick susurró con un tono lleno de sinceridad y cariño.

- Bien… - Kelly se limpió el rostro con la manga de su uniforme. – Tu padre salió al museo a una presentación que iba a haber por allá… pero mañana… mañana voy a hablar con él.

- Kelly… en serio… te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por nosotros.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Nick! Solo quería que tú lo supieras también.

- Pero… y si es mi hermana la que está allá… ¿Qué se podría hacer? ¿Llevarla a Ciudad Macross y enterrarla por allá?

- Me temo que no, Nick… el cementerio _Pilgrims Field Memorial_ es un cementerio sellado. Muchos restos recuperados de sitios aledaños fueron enterrados ahí después de haber sido incluidos en el Proyecto CRG y se les asignaron números. En el cementerio hay un listado de _Johns y Janes Doe_. Conforme los restos que van siendo identificados, los números se sustituyen por el nombre de la persona y se puede colocar ahí una lápida o algo… pero como es un cementerio sellado, no se puede exhumar ni inhumar nada de él.

- Entiendo… pero al menos mi hermana dejaría de ser solo un número… y mi padre tendría un lugar para visitarla.

- Eso siempre es un gran alivio.

- Kelly… ¡Gracias!

- De nada, Nick.

- Y yo… tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente… pronto, Kel.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Respecto a todo… - Nick respondió crípticamente. – Me dio mucho gusto escucharte, Kelly… te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti, Nick.

- Bien… entonces… ¿Quieres que sigamos con esto por chat? No quisiera que terminaras entregándole tu salario entero del mes a la compañía telefónica por mi culpa.

- ¡Me parece excelente! – Kelly se rió. – Te espero acá en el chat entonces…

- ¡Te veo ahí en un minutito, Kel!

La llamada telefónica terminó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la teniente Hickson, mientras que ponía su teléfono celular a su lado sobre su escritorio y en la pantalla aparecía una pequeña ventana de conversación, esperando por que Nicolás Azueta se conectara y pudieran seguir hablando, como frecuentemente lo hacían, hasta la madrugada.

-

* * *

-

Era todavía temprano por la mañana. Sentada en la barra de la cocina, la almirante Hayes devoraba su pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora y bebía ávidamente de su vaso de leche – lo que podría considerarse un postre después del omelet con queso y papá _Hash Brown_ que Rick le había preparado para desayunar.

Y mientras daba cuenta de su desayuno, Lisa no podía dejar de observar a Rick que tenía un buen rato que movía con su cucharita el café, lo cual ya era de por sí extraño, considerando esa costumbre que el piloto tenía de tomar su café sin azúcar. Pero esa mañana el general Hunter parecía estar perdido en sus meditaciones y Lisa creía saber el por qué de esa actitud.

- Rick… - Finalmente decidió detener el tren de pensamientos del piloto. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh...? ¡Ah, sí! Muy bien, Lisa… muy bien.

La almirante Hayes alargó su brazo para palmear afectuosamente la mano de Rick, quien levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos comprensivos de su esposa.

- Rick, amor… sí aún no te sientes listo para esto…

- No, no es eso, Lisa. – El piloto suspiró y le dio un trago a su café. – Es algo que tiene que hacerse y creo que ya lo hemos pospuesto demasiado. Ya no puede esperar más… no niego que me siento algo—extraño al respecto. Pero es lo correcto y lo necesario.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente. – Rick le sonrió a su mujer. – No quiero parecer un chiquillo malcriado que quiere tener todos los juguetes para sí ni nada de eso… es solo que—bueno, fui Comandante de Grupos Aéreos durante tanto tiempo que… se siente extraño pensar que ya no—es decir, hace tiempo que no ejerzo ese cargo en la práctica… pero aún así, yo… - Rick se detuvo y suspiró. – Fue muy amable de tu parte el autorizarme a conservar el Skull Uno, amor. ¡Gracias!

- ¿De qué está hablando, general Hunter? – Lisa pretendió escandalizarse. - ¿Qué sería de la UNSAF si usted que es su jefe absoluto no tuviera su propia aeronave? Después de todo el hecho de que a partir de hoy tengamos un nuevo Comandante de Grupos Aéreos no significa que voy a eximirlo a usted de su obligación de volar. ¿Qué se está creyendo, general Hunter? ¿Qué solo por ser mi esposo va a tener trato preferencial? ¡Ni lo sueñe, señor!

Aquella actitud de absoluto desparpajo por parte de Lisa hizo que Rick se riera sin poder evitarlo y que a la vez, en el fondo de su corazón, le agradeciera a su esposa por esa manera que solo ella tenía para subirle el ánimo.

- De acuerdo, almirante… usted gana. – El piloto se acercó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. – Te amo… mucho.

Lisa sonrió y tomó la mano de Rick para llevársela a los labios y besarle los nudillos, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- En la UNSAF solo existirá un Skull Uno, Rick… y ese es el tuyo. Tú eres el jefe histórico y emblemático de tu escuadrón y las cosas no podrían ser de otra manera.

- Gracias, Lisa… la verdad es que Max mismo me dijo que él jamás podría volar el Skull Uno… pero bueno, como dije, ya hace rato que Max ha sido el Comandante de Grupos Aéreos en la práctica… y hace tiempo que legalmente él fue designado el Líder Skull… desde la Operación Clarión.

- Yo sé que Max hará un excelente trabajo… y bueno, te tiene a ti, tiene a Miriya y tiene al coronel Sidar para auxiliarlo en lo que necesite.

- ¡Lo único que sé es que Sterling va a estar de un insoportable terrible! Es decir, con su nombramiento y—y con su ascenso. – Rick se rió. – Y Miriya… ¡Que Dios nos ampare!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo orgullosa que va a sentirse de Max?

- ¿Orgullosa? – Rick lanzó una risotada. - ¡Claro que no! Va a estar histérica porque Max continúa estando un paso delante de ella. Mi pobre amigo finalmente será el oficial superior de su esposa.

- Situación de la cual muchos esposos no pueden presumir. – Lisa se lanzó al ataque.

- Bueno, no importa… - Rick respondió indignado. - Miriya puede ser la ama y señora absoluta de su casa, pero Max es el jefe en el trabajo. Es un buen arreglo, ¿no lo crees?

- Hmmm… - Lisa se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. - ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Sólo soy tu jefa en el trabajo?

- Bueno… - Rick trataba de controlar los escalofríos que Lisa le estaba provocando con la manera en que lo estaba besando ahora en el cuello. – Tú… yo… aquí… aquí los dos somos jefes…

- ¿Y qué se supone que eso significa, pilotito?

- Que—que depende de las circunstancias, ¿no? Y si de pronto te pones demasiado mandona… bueno, yo no me quejo.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo golpeó teatralmente en el brazo. - ¡Yo no soy mandona!

- ¡Aw…! – El piloto se rió. - ¿Sabes que te ves adorable cuando arrugas así la nariz?

Con eso él le tocó la punta de la nariz haciendo que Lisa tuviera que aguantar un estornudo, lo que provocó que hiciera una cara bastante graciosa que hizo que Rick se soltara a reír.

- ¡Eres malo! – Lisa protestó.

- ¡Y tú eres preciosa! – Rick la besó en los labios. – Lisa… gracias de verdad. Tú siempre sabes que hacer y que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

La almirante no respondió, solo le dedicó a su esposo una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acercó para abrazarlo con cariño. Él devolvió entusiastamente aquel abrazo que se prolongó por varios minutos.

- Se hace tarde… - Lisa finalmente susurró, separándose de él. – Tenemos que estar en la oficina en 20 minutos.

- ¡No te preocupes! – Rick se puso de pie. – Ve a ponerte tu sobretodo porque hace frío… mientras yo ordeno un poco por aquí.

- ¡Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, piloto! – Lisa lo besó al pasar. - ¡Te amo!

- Cualquier cosa por mantener a mi dama contenta y a mi jefa feliz… además los demás militares piensan que mi principal función dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa es mantener a la almirante Hayes contenta para que ellos puedan conservar su cabeza a lo largo del día.

- ¡Eres un bicho horrendo! – Lisa replicó desde su habitación. - ¡Estoy segura de que eso te lo acabas de inventar!

- No lo sé, almirante… yo le apuesto que es verdad. – Rick respondió sin dejar de lavar los platos.

- ¿Y crees que lavando platos y mostrándote todo doméstico y hogareño te vas a salvar de mi terrible venganza? ¡Hay de disciplinar semejante descaro, piloto! – Lisa volvió a la cocina llevando con ella los sobretodos militares de ambos.

- ¡Por mi no hay problema, almirante! ¿Qué le parece si me castiga esta noche cuando regresemos del trabajo?

- ¡Bobo! – Lisa se acercó a él. – Y ponte esto encima, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- ¡A la orden! – Rick se cuadró y procedió a cumplir las órdenes que ella le había dado.

Lisa lo observó acusadoramente por unos segundos pero enseguida una sonrisa suave comenzó a formarse en sus labios… sonrisa que fue imitada por el piloto.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! A pesar de que seas un caso perdido y estés completamente loco. ¡Te amo!

- ¿Sabes algo, preciosa? – Rick se acercó para abrazarla alrededor de la cintura y descansar su frente en la de ella. – Yo creo que precisamente me amas porque soy un caso perdido y estoy completamente loco… pero por ti, mi amor.

- Bésame, piloto…

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick… sonrisa que se desvaneció apenas los labios de él habían rozado los de su esposa. Y cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello él reaccionó abrazándola aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo… y cuando los labios de Lisa se entreabrieron, Rick lo tomó como una invitación a explorar su boca y dejarse embriagar por ella… aquel fue uno de esos besos en los que dos almas enamoradas se encuentran en los labios de los amantes… un nuevo día había comenzado y de la mejor manera posible. De eso no había duda.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina del general Hunter, en el piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo, una sencilla pero importante ceremonia estaba desarrollándose en esos momentos. Solamente una docena de personas estaban presentes: el general Hunter, el coronel Sidar, la almirante Hayes, el comodoro Azueta, seis líderes de escuadrones de la UNSAF, la capitana Miriya Parino Sterling y quien era sin duda la figura central y más importante de esa ceremonia: el capitán Maximilian Sterling, el líder del legendario _11° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Skull. _

El general Hunter acababa de terminar de leer la resolución por medio de la cual el almirantazgo de la UN SPACY aceptaba la designación del capitán Sterling como Comandante de Grupos Aéreos de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial, la UNSAF. El documento estaba firmado y sellado por la almirante Hayes y le había sido entregado al general Hunter hacía solo unos momentos por el comodoro Azueta.

El capitán Sterling, con su uniforme formal, estaba de pie, en posición de firmes frente al escritorio del General Hunter, quien en esos momentos estaba poniendo a un lado el documento que estaba leyendo para enseguida tomar una carpeta color azul marino de encima del escritorio. Rick miró a Max y le costó trabajo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio lo nervioso que su amigo parecía. Con ese uniforme formal, con todas sus medallas y condecoraciones sobre el corazón y su gorra de guarnición, Max casi parecía un chico que se hubiera enfundado en el uniforme de su padre… un uniforme que, a decir de Rick, incluso le quedaba un poco grande a su amigo.

Aunque la comisión que estaba por recibir el Capitán Sterling no le quedaba grande. Todos los jefes ahí reunidos habían acordado por unanimidad que no había otra persona en toda la UN SPACY/UNSAF que pudiera desempeñar las funciones de Comandante de Grupos Aéreos mejor que Max Sterling.

- Bien, capitán… - Rick miró el documento que ahora sostenía en sus manos. – Ya con la venia del alto mando de la UN SPACY, a quien la UNSAF pertenece, el mando del la Fuerza Aérea Espacial procede ahora a nombrarlo a usted, Capitán Maximilian Sterling, Líder del 11° Escuadrón Aeroespacial Skull, Comandante de Grupos Aéreos de la UNSAF, informándole que a partir del día de hoy y hasta que usted sea relevado de su comisión o renuncie voluntariamente a ella, usted estará a cargo de todas las operaciones aéreas de la UNSAF, siempre atendiendo a las órdenes que manen de los mandos de la Fuerza Aérea y del Alto Mando de la UN SPACY.

Max asintió levemente a las palabras de su amigo y sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Pero aquel sudor helado que le corría por la espalda pronto se convirtió en un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna a la vez que el estómago parecía llenársele de mariposas. Aquellas reacciones físicas habían sido la respuesta al hecho de que el General Hunter acababa de recibir de manos de la almirante Hayes una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, el color reglamentario de la UNSAF.

La sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Lisa… la sonrisa con la que Rick había respondido… Max conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y sabía que algo estaba sucediendo ahí. Algo de lo que él no había sido notificado.

- Capitán Sterling. – El General Hunter. – Y considerando que la comisión que ha recibido aquí el día de hoy es de alta responsabilidad y de gran importancia para el buen funcionamiento tanto de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial como de la SPACY a la cual pertenecemos, los altos mandos tanto de la UN SPACY como de la UNSAF en coordinación y absoluta unanimidad han decidido, basándose en su experiencia militar, en su desempeño sobresaliente, en su trayectoria y en el servicio que ha prestado durante tantos años y de manera tan entregada y devota a la Tierra y a su gobierno, ascenderlo al rango de Mayor de la UNSAF… ascenso que tiene un efecto inmediato.

Sin mayor protocolo Rick se acercó a Max… notó como su amigo estaba temblando levemente y no parecía salir de su estupor. El general Hunter sonrió levemente y procedió a retirar del uniforme de su subalterno las insignias que hasta aquella mañana lo habían identificado como capitán de las Fuerzas Espaciales… para inmediatamente colocarle la solitaria estrella dorada que ahora lo identificaba como el Mayor Maximilian Sterling, Comandante de Grupos Aéreos… y el tercer oficial de más rango dentro de la UNSAF.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, mayor Sterling! – El general Hunter dio un paso atrás y saludó militarmente a su amigo.

Max apenas pudo devolver aquella venia, tan asombrado como estaba. Miró sus nuevas insignias y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en sus labios. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a Miriya entre los demás oficiales ahí reunidos y aquella sonrisa se hizo aún más esplendorosa cuando vio como su esposa sonreía orgullosa y levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aliento.

Los ojos de Max regresaron a la ceremonia que todavía no terminaba. Observó con cuidado como el General Hunter y el Coronel Sidar estampaban sus firmas en el documento que tenían sobre el escritorio y cuando este le fue presentado a él, para que hiciera lo propio, por unos segundos Max no reaccionó. Fue hasta que Rick susurró por lo bajo:

- Max… tu firma…

- ¡Ah, sí! – El flamante Comandante de Grupos Aéreos dio un paso al frente y tomó la pluma fuente que su amigo le presentaba.

El Mayor Sterling estampó su firma en todos los lugares que le fueron señalados… lo cual no fue un asunto fácil en absoluto. La mano le temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más en el pecho.

Una vez que los documentos estuvieron firmados, Rick se los entregó al coronel Sidar, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Max, quien ya había dado un paso atrás.

- Mayor Maximilian Sterling… - Rick habló formalmente una vez que estuvo frente a su amigo, su compañero de tantas batallas… su hermano. – Confío en que cumplirá usted esta comisión con orgullo, responsabilidad y honor… yo sé que no pudimos haber asignado a un mejor oficial para este trabajo. Confiamos en usted, mayor… ¡Y buena suerte!

El general Hunter se acercó al Mayor Sterling y le colocó en al solapa de su saco una pequeña insignia que lo identificaba como el nuevo Comandante de Grupos Aéreos de la UNSAF. Enseguida dio un paso atrás y saludó a su compañero con una venia formal que el Mayor Sterling reciprocó.

- General Hunter, señor… - Max se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. – Juro que haré todo lo que de mi dependa para cumplir honorable y responsablemente con las responsabilidades y obligaciones que vienen con este nuevo rango y con esta comisión… aunque sé que tengo que llenar unos zapatos muy grandes, señor… pero seguiré su ejemplo y su guía. ¡Y que Dios me ayude!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rick… sonrisa que pronto se reflejó en el rostro aniñado de Max Sterling. El general Hunter le ofreció la mano a su amigo y él la aceptó entusiastamente. Pero un simple apretón de manos era muy poca cosa entre ellos en un momento tan emotivo como ese. Pronto los dos se vieron unidos en un fuerte, cariñoso y fraternal abrazo.

La almirante Hayes, quien estaba entre el comodoro Azueta y la capitana Parino Sterling, miró a su amiga, quien sonreía emocionada. Lisa le puso una mano en el hombro a Miriya y ella, en un gesto muy inusual en una meltran, se acercó a Lisa para darle un breve pero emotivo abrazo.

- ¡Felicidades, Max! – Rick le dijo a su amigo. – Sé que lo harás bien.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza, Rick… tú sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

El general Hunter asintió y después, dirigiéndose a los demás líderes de escuadrón que estaban ahí reunidos, les habló con un tono formal que sin embargo no logró borrar la sonrisa de su rostro:

- Caballeros, para mí siempre fue un honor el poder volar con todos ustedes. Ahora yo tengo el honor incluso mayor de poder darles órdenes desde esta cómoda oficina… aunque no crean que se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Pero a partir del día de hoy, el Mayor Sterling es su Comandante y espero que lo respeten, lo obedezcan y lo apoyen como siempre lo hicieron conmigo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron marcar el final de aquella breve ceremonia. Sin que nadie lo dijera, todos lo dieron por hecho. Los líderes de escuadrón comenzaron a aplaudir y todos fueron a rodear a Max, a estrechar su mano, a palmearle la espalda, a darle golpes amistosos en cualquier lugar que tuvieran a su alcance… hasta que finalmente lo sacaron en andas. La tradición marcaba que lo fueran a arrojar al primer cuerpo de agua helada que encontraran en su camino y Max no se iba a librar de eso… ni siquiera porque aquella mañana de enero hubiera amanecido tan helada.

- ¡Hey! – Miriya protestó cuando vio que el grupo salía de la oficina del General sin haber siquiera sido autorizados a ello. - ¡Esperen!

- ¿Vas a rescatar a tu esposo? – Lisa preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Rescatarlo? – Miriya parpadeó un par de veces. - ¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo quiero ser una de las que lo arroje al agua! Tradición es tradición, Lisa… ¡Espérenme!

Cuando Miriya salió corriendo de la oficina detrás del grupo de pilotos, el comodoro Azueta sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

- ¡Pilotos! – Fue lo único que murmuró.

Aquello pareció divertir horrores a Lisa, quien comenzó a reír. Junto a la puerta de la oficina el general Hunter y el coronel Sidar estaban de pie, sin moverse, sin hablar… pero Rick tenía en su rostro una mirada que Lisa reconoció y comprendió de inmediato. ¡Conocía demasiado bien a su piloto!

- ¿Y ustedes dos qué están haciendo aquí? – Lisa fingió regañarlos. - ¡Tradición es tradición! ¿No escucharon a Miriya?

Rick y Joe se miraron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. El piloto se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso rápido y apurado en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias, Lisa! ¡Eres la mejor!

Y con eso los dos pilotos salieron literalmente corriendo de la oficina con rumbo al elevador. Si tenían suerte todavía podían alcanzar al grupo de desquiciados para tener su parte en aquella ceremonia de congelamiento del nuevo Comandante de Grupos Aéreos.

Lisa miró al comodoro Azueta y este sacudió la cabeza, divertido. La almirante soltó una risita y le dio una palmada amistosa a su Jefe de Estado Mayor en el brazo.

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, comodoro? Así son los pilotos.

- Creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer… podrán volar los aparatos más costosos y sofisticados del mundo, pero siguen siendo cavernícolas ávidos de ceremonias de iniciación. Solo espero que el mayor Sterling no atrape una bronquitis. Sería terrible que se ausentara de su puesto en sus primeros días en su nueva comisión.

- Max es fuerte. – Lisa comentó mientras ambos salían de la oficina de Rick y comenzaban a caminar hacia el ala de la UN SPACY del piso 21. – Seguro que un poco de agua fría no lo matará… por cierto, esta noche saliendo del trabajo Miriya nos invitó a cenar a su casa, para festejar. ¿No quiere acompañarnos, comodoro?

- Yo… tendré que excusarme, almirante. Usted sabe que la comisión de observadores llega en unos días y todavía hay algunos asuntos que debo de dejar en orden antes de su arribo.

- Pero… podría venir solo a cenar y después… pero— ¿Qué asuntos, comodoro? Pensé que ya todo estaba listo. Kelly me pasó un informe esta mañana en el que…

Lisa notó que el comodoro Azueta se sonrojaba levemente y una sonrisa leve, casi imperceptible cruzó rápidamente por el rostro de la almirante Hayes antes de que ella volviera a asumir su actitud almirantezca.

- Aunque sí usted considera que todavía hay cosas por hacer, entonces será mejor que se encargue de ellas, comodoro. No quiero que dejemos nada al azar.

- ¡Así será, almirante! – Azueta se detuvo frente a su oficina. – Ahora, si no me necesita más por ahora…

- Todo está en orden…

El comodoro Azueta hizo una venia que Lisa correspondió y enseguida entró a su oficina. Lisa miró a la sargento Sainz, asistente del comodoro y ella le sonrió en actitud cómplice.

- Seguro que va a volver a salir a cenar con la arquitecta Galland, almirante.

- Me alegra que se estén entendiendo y llevando tan bien, Mary.

- A mí también, señora. Tengo años trabajando con Carlos Azueta y es la primera vez que le conozco una amiga…

- Y salir a cenar con ella seguro que es más entretenido para el comodoro que pasar la noche con un grupo de desquiciados como lo es mi familia. – Lisa se rió. – Bien… estaré en mi oficina, Mary.

La sargento Sainz despidió a la almirante con un formal saludo militar. Lisa sonrió y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras recordaba que en esos momentos su piloto seguramente estaría en el frío, mojándose con sus demás compañeros.

Azueta podía opinar que los pilotos eran cavernícolas. Para ella simplemente eran un grupo de niños chiquitos jugando con juguetes demasiado costosos… y con todo, había sido un piloto alocado y adorable quien había logrado lo imposible: derribar todas sus barreras y conquistar su corazón.

-

* * *

-

Ya era poco más de medio día y el piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo estaba vacío. Todos sus ocupantes habían salido a comer, aunque no tardarían en volver. La única persona que permanecía en su oficina a esas horas era la teniente Hickson que estaba completamente absorta en la redacción de algunos documentos que la almirante Hayes tenía que firmar. No era extraño que Kelly se quedara en su puesto mientras los demás salían a comer. Ella insistía en que alguien debía quedarse de guardia.

Por ello a la almirante Hayes no le extraño cuando, de regreso de su almuerzo, salió del ascensor y encontró a Kelly de pie ante la impresora que tenía en su oficina, ordenando algunos documentos.

- Kelly, ya regresé.

La teniente Hickson miró a Lisa sobre su hombro y sonrió levemente.

- Ya están listos los documentos que hay que firmar, almirante… si lo haces ahora, puedo ir a entregarlos ya mismo.

Lisa tomó los documentos que Kelly le entregaba y los revisó atentamente.

- Todo está en orden… pero estos documentos… ¿No se supone que teníamos hasta finales de la semana para…?

- Sí, bueno… - Kelly se sonrojó levemente. – Entre más pronto nos los quitemos de encima es mejor… ¿no es cierto?

Lisa se rió de buena gana, sorprendida como frecuentemente lo hacía de la eficiencia de su asistente y pensando, como cada día lo hacía, que ella no podría trabajar en esa oficina si esa chiquilla rubia y de ojos azules no estuviera a su lado. La almirante Hayes tomó un bolígrafo de encima del escritorio de Kelly y firmó los documentos.

- Bien, solo necesito sellarlos y me lanzo ahora mismo a entregarlos. – Kelly sonrió.

- Me parece una buena idea, Kelly… ¿Y sabes que más me parece una buena idea?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que mientras estás encargándote de eso, hagas una pausa y vayas a comer.

- ¡Oh! – Kelly sonrió torpemente. – Lo haré, Lisa.

- Bien… - La almirante le entregó los documentos a su asistente. - ¿Vas a ir a la cena de los Sterling esta noche?

- Sí, le dije a Mir que llegaría temprano para ayudarla a cocinar… y a cuidar a Dana.

- En ese caso, sal ahora mismo de aquí, ve a comer algo, entrega los documentos y de ahí ve directamente a casa de los Sterling. Te veo ahí en la noche.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kelly, quien asintió entusiastamente.

- ¡Lo haré, Lisa! Eh… pero… ¿No me necesitarás por aquí?

- Kelly… - Lisa le lanzó una juguetona mirada preventiva que significaba que más le valía no cuestionar sus órdenes.

- ¡Bien, de acuerdo! – Kelly se rió. – En ese caso, voy a sellar los documentos y me voy.

Kelly ya se estaba poniendo su abrigo y echándose su mochila al hombro. Lisa le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda de pasada en un gesto cariñoso.

- Gracias por todo, Kelly… te veo en la noche.

La teniente Hickson hizo un impecable saludo militar y después de tomarse unos momentos para sellar los documentos en cuestión y colocarlos en una carpeta con el logotipo de la UN SPACY, salió de la oficina. Lisa la vio partir y sonrió para sí misma. Tomó su teléfono celular y oprimió una tecla que la comunicaba directamente con cierto oficial de alto rango a quien ella necesitaba ver urgentemente.

- ¿General Hunter? ¿Está ocupado, señor?

- Para usted jamás estoy ocupado, almirante. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Necesito verlo en mi oficina. – Lisa sonrió. – De inmediato.

- Hmmm… ¿Asuntos oficiales o personales, almirante?

- Considerando que vivimos juntos y que en casa zanjamos todos los asuntos personales que tenemos pendientes, general… yo diría que es hora de concentrarnos en asuntos más oficiales.

- ¡Aw…! – Rick lloriqueó. - ¡En fin, donde manda almirante no gobierna pilotito…! ¿Ya comiste, preciosa?

- Sí, acabo de regresar. Miriya y yo comimos juntas. Me dijo que ustedes todavía estaban ocupados homenajeando a Max.

- Bueno, Max pasó un buen rato debajo de la ducha caliente después de su homenaje. Pero Lisa, amor, escúchame… ahora estoy con él en campo en una inspección de rutina. No creo tardar demasiado por acá. Te veo en media hora en tu oficina, si no dispones de otra cosa.

- Tómate tu tiempo, amor… aquí te espero. ¡Un beso!

Lisa sonrió y cerró su celular suspiró profundamente y por unos momentos se permitió contemplar el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la oficina de Kelly. Después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza y sonrió beatíficamente.

- El trabajo no se va a hacer solo, almirante Hayes. – Se dijo a sí misma. - ¡Manos a la obra!

Y con eso se dirigió a su propia oficina. Había varios asuntos oficiales a los que debía de darles seguimiento y respuesta antes de terminar aquel día. Y más le valía que prosiguiera con aquel trabajo en ese mismo instante, si quería estar libre temprano… de otra manera Miriya podría protagonizar un conato de asesinato motivado por la impuntualidad y Lisa apreciaba demasiado su vida como para arriesgarse a perderla a manos de su mejor amiga.

-

* * *

-

La teniente Kelly Hickson se encontraba sentada en una mesa apartada del comedor de oficiales de la base militar. Comía sin mucho entusiasmo mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida en el ventanal que estaba frente a ella y su mente parecía estar lejos… muy lejos. Fue una voz familiar la que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndola saltar levemente en su asiento.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Kelly! Es un poco tarde para tu comida, ¿no?

- ¡Jake! – Kelly miró a su amigo que se había aproximado a su mesa llevando en las manos su charola de comida. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien… ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

Kelly le hizo una señal de que podía sentarse con ella, invitación que Jake aceptó de inmediato.

- Apenas nos dieron media hora para comer… un receso breve en los ejercicios que estamos llevando a cabo. – Jake explicó. – Eso no me da tiempo de ir al Stardust, así que tuve que conformarme con venir a comer estas raciones de la época de la Guerra Mundial. ¿Cómo estás tú? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Muy bien. – Kelly sonrió. – También aquí, comiendo algo de comida sabor zapato de Madame Butterfly.

La teniente observó a su amigo que, literalmente, estaba devorando su comida. Kelly levantó las cejas sorprendida y Jake la miró y le sonrió, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

- ¡Es la especialidad de la casa! – Jake le guiñó el ojo. - Supe que viste a David ahora que viajaste a Ciudad Monumento.

- Bueno, fueron encuentros breves… ya sabes, los dos estábamos trabajando.

- Hmmm…

Jake estudió a Kelly por unos segundos antes de lanzar su siguiente comentario.

- Además él estaba demasiado ocupado con Stephanie Evans… ¿No es así?

- Bueno, un poco, sí… la señorita Evans estaba ahí en representación de la municipalidad de Nueva Seattle en donde se planean instalar las nuevas plantas de ensamblaje de—

- Yo lo sé, Kelly… pero… - Jake miró a su amiga a los ojos. – David no te dijo quien era Stephanie, ¿cierto? Digo, quien es Stephanie Evans _en realidad_.

Kelly sacudió negativamente la cabeza, sin saber a donde se dirigía su amigo con aquello. Jake suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a atiborrar la boca de comida, como para darse unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

- David se veía bastante interesado en ella. – Kelly admitió. – Pero pensé que eran asuntos oficiales… ya sabes cómo es la política.

- Steph era—ella fue… bueno… Kelly, no me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de saberlo… Stephanie era la novia de David en la escuela preparatoria.

- ¡Oh… vaya…! – Kelly murmuró, bajando la mirada. – Imaginé que había algo entre ellos… se notaba, pero…

- Sí, bueno… hace mucho tiempo que ellos no se veían. Ahora que Stephanie reapareció casi milagrosamente en la vida de David, él… - Jake se detuvo. – Bueno, no tan milagrosamente, la verdad… pero reapareció.

- Pero… ¿se habían perdido la pista? ¿Se vieron separados por la guerra? Me imagino que después de la Lluvia de la Muerte los dos—

- Fue muy anterior a todo eso, Kelly. – Jake mordisqueaba un pan. – Los dos eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados… bueno, tú sabes como son las hormonas cuando uno está joven… Stephanie era hija del socio de mi abuelo en la compañía aeronáutica. Pero eventualmente los dos comenzaron a tener problemas… diferencias de opiniones… no sé, lo que es cierto es que los dos terminaron por tener fuertes discusiones, problemas que simplemente no parecían tener solución. Sé que las cosas fueron bastante difíciles y que la situación fue complicada y muy tensa. Terminaron por haber incluso pleitos legales… muchas acusaciones, muchos problemas. Yo era muy pequeño entonces, no recuerdo bien las cosas…

- Pero con todo David y Steph seguían siendo novios…

- Bueno, tú sabes como son los amores preparatorianos, Kelly. Aunque el primer amor siempre deja su huella, ¿no? De cualquier manera el padre de Steph ya había firmado un contrato con la Boeing. Estaban por trasladarse a Seattle… claro que para David y Steph la despedida no era una opción. Cuando uno es adolescente uno piensa que solamente podrá amar una vez en la vida… ya lo sabes, uno tiene esas ideas románticas e idealistas sobre el amor.

- ¿Cuando uno es adolescente…? - Kelly sonrió con tristeza. – Yo creo que cuando el amor llega, simplemente llega, Jake.

- ¿Eres una romántica idealista, Kelly?

La chica se encogió de hombros, pero Jake en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención… él se encontraba completamente concentrado en su comida y como Kelly solía decir, cuando Jake comía, no conocía.

- Bien, a lo que voy es que David y Steph… se pusieron bastante intensos, por así decirlo. Y no en el mejor de los momentos… el señor Evans y mi abuelo habían tenido una discusión bastante fuerte y él había ido a recoger sus cosas a la oficina… una oficina que ya tenía tiempo desocupada, pero el señor Evans necesitaba llevarse unos documentos, planos, qué sé yo… pero cuando entró a la oficina…

Jake se soltó a reír burlonamente y Kelly le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Lo siento, Kelly! Pero tienes que admitir que debió de ser hilarante… es decir, David… el incorruptible, el siempre sensato y juicioso David… en una _posición _así…

Jake se rió con más ganas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Por Dios, Jake! – Kelly lo regañó. – Deberías de tener más respeto por tu tío.

- ¡Por favor, Kelly! Son accidentes que siempre pasan… bueno, no pasan si eres cuidadoso, pero obviamente David no tenía mucha experiencia en eso de encontrar buenos sitios para… para _divertirse_ con su chica, claro.

- Pero… - Kelly parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad el padre de ella los encontró… en una situación incómoda?

- ¡Oh no, nada incómoda! – Jake se seguía riendo. – Te aseguro que ellos estaban _muy cómodos_…

- ¡Jake, es en serio!

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – El piloto trató de controlarse. – Pero te imaginarás lo que sucedió después… el señor Evans casi amenazó con enviar a David a la cárcel por corruptor de menores, por estupro, por no sé que miles de cargos… aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso entre mi abuelo y Evans. Ese mismo día subió a su familia a un avión y volaron a Seattle… jamás la familia volvió a tener contacto con ellos… hasta ahora.

- Bueno… - Kelly reflexionó. – Supongo que después de lo que ocurrió… no sé, quizás el encuentro entre David y Stephanie no fue del todo amable.

- No lo sé… David no me contó detalles. Pero Kelly, - Jake adquirió súbitamente un semblante serio. – No es justo para ti… jamás lo ha sido.

- Jake, yo—

- No, escúchame… David es un buen tipo, realmente lo es. Pero siempre ha vivido enamorado de Steph… todas y cada una de las novias que ha tenido en su vida han sido… digamos que bastante parecidas a Steph… rubias, ojos azules… bueno, mírate al espejo, Kelly.

- Yo… no sé qué decir… Jake, David y yo jamás hemos sido novios… es decir, formalmente… él y yo… bueno, no sé ni qué decir.

- No es justo, Kelly. – Jake se puso de pie y tomó su bandeja vacía. – Tú mereces algo mejor que esto… y creo que tenías todo el derecho de saber quien es Stephanie Evans ahora que ella ha regresado a la vida de David. Ahora que lo sabes, creo que podrás tomar tus propias decisiones respecto a tu situación con mi tío. Yo lo quiero, lo respeto y lo admiro… pero tú eres mi amiga y creo que sería injusto que no pusiera las cosas sobre la mesa. Al final creo que será lo mejor tanto para ti como para David.

- Gracias Jake… - Kelly le sonrió levemente. – Lo digo en serio.

Jake Stonewell asintió y le sonrió una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que bastaban para derretir a cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente… sonrisa a la que Kelly parecía ser inmune, sin embargo. El joven piloto se acercó a su amiga y la besó cariñosamente en el cabello.

- Tengo que regresar al entrenamiento. – Jake le informó. – Kelly, tú sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien…

- Lo sé, Jake… y te lo agradezco.

- Bien… - El piloto ya estaba mirando a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas al otro extremo del comedor. – Oye, ¿sabes quienes son ellas?

- Hmmm… - Kelly las examinó por un segundo. – Trabajan en la Dirección General de Administración y Finanzas… en el edificio 4.

- ¡Ah! – Jake les estaba sonriendo. – Bueno, gracias por la información… más tarde pasaré por ahí… ya sabes, a ver como andan mis finanzas.

- ¡Jake! – Kelly lo regañó.

- ¡En fin! Hasta la próxima, Kelly… cuídate mucho y suerte con todo.

El piloto se retiró de la mesa, no sin antes saludar al grupo de chicas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima y guiñarles traviesamente el ojo. Kelly lo miró hasta que salió del comedor y después ella misma miró su comida a medio comer. Picoteó su puré de papa con su tenedor y jugó con sus verduras antes de tomar un par de bocados más… y levantarse de la mesa.

- Sobre el corazón no se manda. – Kelly iba reflexionando mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de la base. – De pronto uno conoce a alguien y… uno no puede controlar las emociones… de pronto el corazón late con fuerza, uno siente mariposas en el estómago… y extraña a esa persona como jamás ha extrañado a nadie en la vida… la ausencia es tan difícil de sobrellevar que… que duele.

Kelly Hickson llegó hasta donde su scooter azul estaba estacionada. Tomó su casco, se lo colocó en la cabeza y se montó en su pequeño vehículo. Era hora de ir a casa de Miriya y ayudarla a preparar la cena de esa noche.

Y mientras avanzaba por las calles y bulevares de Ciudad Macross, camino al Barrio Militar, su tren de pensamientos poco a poco fue desviándose hasta terminar en aquello que era lo que realmente le preocupaba… y lo que había mantenido sus pensamientos ocupados desde hacía tiempo…

- ¿Cómo…? – Kelly se preguntó por enésima vez. - ¿Cómo voy a decirle al comodoro lo de su hija?

Mientras el scooter entraba al Barrio Militar y se perdía por la calle, la teniente Hickson se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y sus meditaciones. De pronto la vida se había vuelto demasiado complicada. O quizás era simplemente que de pronto ella había madurado y ahora estaba viviendo su vida con las responsabilidades y las complicaciones que venían con el ser adulto.

-

* * *

-

El vehículo todo terreno de los Hunter-Hayes se detuvo frente a la casa de los Sterling. Ya estaba oscuro y la casa estaba completamente iluminada, haciendo obvio el hecho de que adentro se vivía una gran actividad. Y aunque los Sterling no vivían demasiado retirados de la Casa del Almirantazgo, el general Hunter no iba a permitir que su esposa anduviera caminando por las calles del barrio militar con el frío que estaba haciendo.

- Espero que Miriya no esté molesta por el retraso. – Lisa consultó su reloj.

- ¡Vamos, amor! Son 10 minutos de retraso… tampoco hay que permitir que esa Meltrán loca sea tan obsesiva.

- La puntualidad es la puntualidad, Rick… y es cierto lo que Mir dice, un minuto tarde ya es un retraso.

- ¡Dios santo! – Rick suspiró resignado. - ¡Mujeres!

- ¡Vamos pilotito! – Lisa se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en la mejilla. – Seguro nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Rick sonrió y se bajó de la camioneta para de inmediato ir a abrir la puerta de Lisa y ayudarla a salir del vehículo, lo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Los dos caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta de la casa pero, curiosamente, antes de que tocaran el timbre, la puerta se abrió y el rostro sonriente de Miriya apareció frente a ellos.

- ¡Amooo—ooor! – Mir gritó en una voz aguda que hizo que los Hunter-Hayes se encogieran de hombros, hicieran un gesto de dolor y se llevaran una mano a la oreja. - ¡Ya llegaron los que faltaban!

- ¡Hola Mir! – Lisa se acercó a saludar a su amiga. – Disculpa el retraso, nosotros…

- No importa, no importa… - Miriya acarició el abdomen de Lisa. – En atención a este pequeñito, hoy no habrá regaño para sus irresponsables padres.

- Gracias… creo. – Rick murmuró. - ¡No habrá regaño porque ya nos rompió los tímpanos con su _mel-odiosa_ voz!

Lisa le dio un golpecito en las costillas al piloto, pero se rió de todas maneras. Ya Miriya la había tomado de la mano y la estaba arrastrando a la sala de la casa, en donde se encontraban las mujeres que esa noche estaban reunidas ahí: Kelly, la pequeña Dana, la doctora Tanya… y el objeto de todas las atenciones de aquel grupo de chicas: un pequeñito de apenas 4 meses de edad.

El lado masculino, representado esa noche por Max, Saleh y Enkei (quien se había solidarizado con los chicos) estaban en la cocina, terminando de preparar algún platillo elaborado por el chef de la casa. Rick miró hacia la sala y luego hacia la cocina… y decidió que por esa vez no seguiría a Lisa y preferiría ir a cargar sus niveles de testosterona.

- ¿Qué hay, jefe? – Max lo saludó cuando lo vio aparecer.

- Te ves bien con ese delantal, Max. – Rick se rió.

- ¡No seas tan drástico, Rick! – El doctor fue a saludar a su amigo con un apretón de manos. – Un hombre debe saber cocinar y Max lo hace muy bien.

- Eso es cierto. – Rick aceptó, yendo a husmear las ollas que estaban sobre la estufa. – Mejor ver a Max usando un delantal que morir envenenados por la comida de Miriya.

- ¡Vamos, ha mejorado mucho! – Max salió en defensa de su esposa. – Ha estado tomando clases de cocina.

- Max… - Rick lo miró a los ojos. – Ha estado tomando clases de cocina con _Madame Butterfly_.

- Eso es cierto. – Max suspiró, pero terminó por reírse. – Pero hace su esfuerzo, hay que darle el crédito… ella se encargó de los postres para la cena de hoy.

Max notó que Rick y Saleh le lanzaban una mirada de sospecha a un pastel que estaba sobre la mesa… y que no se veía nada mal. Así que el nuevo Comandante de Grupos Aéreos tuvo que clarificar:

- Bueno… Kelly la ayudó un poco… bastante.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Rick murmuró.

- Ya sé que el homenajeado de la noche es el Mayor Max Sterling, el flamante Comandante de Grupos Aéreos… - Saleh comentó, mientras se bebía una Petite Cola. – Pero aún así voy a preguntar… ¿Cómo te sientes tú, Rick?

- ¿Yo? – El piloto parpadeó un par de veces. – Yo me siento bien…

- En tu nuevo rol de padre, quiero decir. – Saleh sonrió amigablemente.

- Justo antes de que llegaras Saleh y yo estábamos comentando que ya eres oficialmente parte de nuestro Club de Padres, Rick. – Max comentó, mientras sacaba unos refractarios del horno. - ¿Ya van para tres meses?

- Sí. – Rick sonrió. – Ya vamos a salir del primer trimestre. ¿Y qué cómo estoy? ¡Dios santo, estoy FELIZ! En serio, chicos… estoy muy emocionado.

- Y lo mejor está por venir. – Saleh sentenció categóricamente. – Pronto a Lisa se le pasarán todos sus malestares… y comenzará a mostrar sus primeros síntomas físicos de embarazo. Es entonces cuando las cosas se vuelven más reales para nosotros, como padres… cuando tienes la primera ecografía de tu hijo…

- Cuando lo sientes patear por primera vez en la pancita de su mamá. – Max completó.

- Cuando se va a acercando la fecha del parto y pasas noches enteras sin dormir, temiendo que el momento pudiera llegar y tú no estuvieras preparado…

- Cuando tomas el tiempo que haces hasta el hospital… y las vías alternas que puedes tomar en caso de cualquier contratiempo…

Rick estaba recargado en la barra, acariciando la cabeza de Enkei que de inmediato se había acercado a su persona favorita en aquel sitio. La mirada que el general Hunter tenía en sus ojos en ese momento y la sonrisa tonta que había aparecido en sus labios hacían obvio que el piloto estaba muy emocionado… que le costaba trabajo contener las lágrimas de pura felicidad.

- Y la mejor parte… - Saleh tomó a Rick por los hombros y lo acercó a la puerta de la cocina. – Cuando finalmente puedes ver a tu mujer… con tu hijo en brazos.

Rick miró lo que Saleh le estaba mostrando. Al otro lado del pasillo, en la sala de la casa de los Sterling, las chicas estaban bastante entretenidas en su conversación. Algo muy divertido, a juzgar por la manera en que todas estaban riendo. Pero ahí, entre ellas, Lisa Hayes estaba cómodamente instalada en el sofá de la sala… cargando en brazos y abrazando contra su pecho al bebé de Tanya y Saleh.

El piloto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y que la emoción que lo embargaba simplemente ya no era controlable. Una oleada de pura ternura le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios cuando vio aquella escena.

¡Y si eso sentía al ver a Lisa abrazar a un bebé que ni siquiera suyo, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que sentiría al verla con su propio bebé… con el hijo de ambos!

- ¡Hermosa! – Rick susurró.

Y sin más preámbulos y sin siquiera excusarse con sus amigos por abandonar la cocina, el refugio masculino por la noche, Rick entró a la sala. Las chicas estaban tan absortas e interesadas en su conversación que en realidad no prestaron atención al recién llegado.

Lisa levantó su mirada y sonrió radiantemente mientras que Rick iba a sentarse a su lado en el apoyacodos del sofá y se inclinaba para besarla en la frente.

- Mira amor… - Lisa susurró, mostrándole al bebé dormido que sostenía protectivamente contra su pecho. - ¿No es hermoso?

- Es muy lindo. – Rick acarició levemente la cabecita del pequeño. – Pero más linda eres tú…

- ¡Aw…! ¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos al nuestro, Rick?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y aunque no dijeron nada, las miradas intensas, las sonrisas y las palabras silenciosas que intercambiaron entre ellos fueron mucho más elocuentes y emotivas que cualquier cosa que pudieran haber dicho.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

- ¡No—no…! – Rick trató de detener a su mujer, pero fue inútil. Ya ella le estaba entregando a aquel pedacito de vida para que él lo sostuviera en brazos. – Lisa… ¿Y si se me cae? Está tan chiquito… va a llorar…

- No va a llorar. – Lisa susurró. – Sostenle la cabecita… así está bien… listo, ¿ves que no es difícil?

El bebé pareció incomodarse un poco, pero Lisa lo arrulló suavemente mientras que Rick lo sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello, obviamente en una posición bastante incómoda. Pero el bebito pronto se quedó quieto en brazos del piloto y él levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa que lo contemplaba con adoración.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Es muy chiquito!

- Ya tiene 4 meses…

- Lisa… ¿Y si lo tiro?

- No lo vas a tirar…

- ¿Y si lo aprieto demasiado fuerte? ¿Qué hago si empieza a llorar?

- Tranquilo, amor… - Lisa mantenía un brazo alrededor del bebé y otro alrededor de los hombros de su esposo. – No es tan difícil… mira, está dormidito, ni siquiera se despertó. Creo que le gusta estar contigo…

- ¿Te lo parece? – Rick sonrió torpemente.

- ¡Miren a los H2 en su primera sesión de entrenamiento para padres! – Miriya exclamó emocionada. – ¿No se ven tiernos?

Un _"¡Awww!"_ generalizado se escuchó en la sala de los Sterling. Lisa y Rick miraron a sus amigos y después se sonrieron mutuamente. Aquel breve tumulto fue sin embargo suficiente para que el bebé entreabriera los ojos y comenzara a hacer algunos pucheros como preludio al llanto, mientras comenzaba a revolverse inquieto en los brazos de un aterrorizado piloto de combate.

- Lisa… ¿Qué hago…?

- ¡Aw, se está despertando! – Lisa sonrió enternecida.

- ¿Y yo que hago? – Insistió Rick.

Justo entonces el bebé soltó su llanto, un típico llanto lastimero de bebé que hizo que Rick se quedara paralizado en su sitio, con el bebé en brazos, mientras Lisa salía al rescate, apresurándose a levantar al pequeño.

- ¡Ya, ya, chiquito! – Ella lo intentaba tranquilizar, colocándolo sobre su hombro y palmeándole suavemente la espalda. - ¡Shhhh… tranquilo!

- Debe tener hambre. – Tanya consultó su reloj. – Ya casi es hora de que coma…

La doctora Mikhailova se acercó a Lisa y tomó a su bebito en brazos, al tiempo que le pedía a Miriya que le permitiera hacer uso de alguna de las habitaciones de la casa para amamantar a su pequeñito.

Muy pronto quedaron solos en la sala los Hunter-Hayes y Kelly, quien les sonreía con una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

- ¿Qué? – Rick se defendió al notar la mirada de su prima.

- Nada… creo que aún les falta algo de práctica… ¡Pero se ven tan lindos con bebé!

- ¿Lo crees? – Lisa sonrió enternecida.

- ¡Lo afirmo! ¡No puedo esperar a que mi sobrinito o sobrinita nazca! – Kelly rebotó en su asiento entusiasmada.

- Bien, se hace tarde… - Miriya regresó a la sala, dando palmadas para atraer la atención de todos, mientras que Dana la seguía por toda la casa, imitando sus movimientos. - ¡Todos al comedor! Voy a servir la cena…

- ¿Y Tanya? – Lisa quiso saber, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y se dirigían al comedor. - ¿No la vamos a esperar?

- Regresa en cinco minutos… mientras tanto todos tomen sus lugares… ¡Vamos, vamos! – Miriya los urgió, aún dando palmadas. – Max, amor… tú ve a sentarte. Tú eres el homenajeado de la noche… Kelly, ¿me echas una mano con la comida?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Max, Rick y Lisa fueron los únicos que ocuparon sus sitios alrededor de la mesa. Saleh había ido a ayudar a su esposa con el bebé, mientras que Miriya y Kelly se dirigían a la cocina. Dana decidió que era más divertido jugar con Enkei en la sala que andar imitando a su madre por todos lados, así que hacía allá fue.

Lisa sonrió entre emocionada y conmovida con todo aquello… esa noche, esa escena, ese instante le resultaba íntimamente familiar y por un momento, mientras Max y Rick se enfrascaban en una apasionada conversación que tenía a los VF4 como tema central, ella se dio unos segundos para agradecerle al cielo el que le hubiera dado aquella familia… una familia de locos, pero su familia al fin.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin grandes sorpresas, entre la algarabía de los convidados y los anfitriones y la cena que, además de ser deliciosa, hubiera sido suficiente para alimentar a un ejército hambriento… de zentraedis.

Después de la cena, que estuvo condimentada por una charla cordial y amistosa entre los comensales, y antes del postre, se hizo un brindis para homenajear al festejado de la noche… brindis al que Lisa se unió con una copa de jugo de arándano… y Rick se solidarizó con ella, al igual que Saleh, Tanya y Kelly… al final los únicos que bebieron del vino de honor fueron los esposos Sterling. Aunque no demasiado, pues no olvidaban que tenían que mantenerse sobrios por una pequeña que a esas horas ya se había quedado dormida sobre uno de los sofás de la sala.

Poco más tarde el matrimonio de los médicos Tanya y Saleh, se retiró de la cena, pues su pequeño se había puesto un poco inquieto y decidieron que era hora de llevarlo a casa para que descansara. Todos se despidieron cordialmente de ellos, pero aquello les recordó a los demás que al día siguiente había que madrugar y que era mejor irse despidiendo por aquella noche.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera y por voluntad propia, Kelly tomó en sus manos la responsabilidad de comenzar a limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos. Actividad a la que pronto Miriya se le sumó. Lisa fue a ayudar un poco en lo que se pudiera, mientras que Max y Rick se quedaban en el comedor, limpiando la mesa y ordenándolo todo.

- Te lo quería decir, Rick… - Max comentó. – Que te agradezco la confianza y la fe que has depositado en mí al promoverme y además aceptar que se me asignara esta nueva comisión. Yo sé cuánto significaba para ti el ser comandante de grupos aéreos y sé que tengo unos zapatos enormes que llenar… quiero decir, primero Roy, después tú… tengo que vivir a la altura de dos leyendas.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se rió. – Además tú lo harás muy bien, Max. Eres el piloto as de la UNSAF, nadie más podría ocupar este puesto. Tanto Lisa como yo estamos felices de que seas tú quien haya tomado mi lugar.

- Y se los agradezco… pero aún así se siente raro, jefe… es decir, yo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Rick sonrió.

- Oye, - Max sonrió, cambiando súbitamente de tema. - ¿Qué te pareció el bebé de Tanya y Saleh?

- Es muy lindo… y chiquito. – El general Hunter respondió con una sonrisa. – No puedo creer que tenga 4 meses… es que se ve tan pequeñito… ¿Pues de qué tamaño nacen?

Max dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y separó sus manos para indicarle a su amigo más o menos el tamaño de un recién nacido. Rick soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

- ¿Tan chiquitos?

- ¡Ja! – Max tuvo que aguantarse la risa. - ¡Dile eso a una mujer parturienta y te apuesto que no vives para contarlo, hermano!

- ¡Ouch! – Rick se encogió de hombros. – Max… es que estoy tan emocionado que—que no sé ni como explicarlo. Sé que tengo que vivir cada etapa y cada momento, pero ya quisiera que fuera agosto y tener a mi bebé en brazos… aunque todavía tengo que practicar bastante.

- No te preocupes por eso, la práctica hace al maestro y te aseguro que después de las primeras 5 o 6 noches sin dormir, arrullando al nene y caminando de lado a lado de la casa, ya tendrás bastante práctica.

- ¡Dios, lo que nos espera! – Rick se rió. – Pero en serio, Max… ¡Lisa se veía tan hermosa abrazando al bebé! Me enterneció tanto…

- Ella siempre ha sido buena con los chicos… ¿Recuerdas cómo cuidaba a Dana cuando era bebita? Bah, cómo la sigue cuidando hasta hoy… Lisa es la tía favorita de mi hija… la quiere mucho. Pero ¿sabes algo, hermano? Espera a que veas a tu esposa abrazando a _tu propio bebé_… ¡Dios! No hay palabras para describirlo, Rick…

En ese momento las chicas aparecieron en el comedor conversando animadamente. Los dos pilotos las miraron y sonrieron. Ellas seguían totalmente enfrascadas en su plática, cuyo tema era, según lo constató Rick, la inminente restauración de la Residencia Hayes en Woodland.

- … y entonces en un par de semanas la primera parte del equipo de restauradores estará volando a Nueva York… Woodland está al norte del Estado. Ya se comenzará el trabajo en sitio… ¡Y estamos muy emocionados!

- ¡Espero que cuando esté lista nos inviten a pasar algunas vacaciones por allá! – Miriya respondió. - ¡Debe ser un sitio maravilloso!

- ¡Oh, lo es! – Lisa fue a abrazarse a Rick. - ¿Verdad que sí, amor?

- Es un lugar hermoso. – El piloto aceptó.

- Bien… - Kelly terminó de ponerle su correa a Enkei y trató de suprimir un bostezo. – Pues nosotros nos retiramos. Mañana hay que madrugar… Max, muchas felicidades y Mir, gracias por la invitación.

- ¡Gracias a ti por la ayuda, Kelly!

- ¿No quieres que te llevemos? – Lisa ofreció.

- Estoy bien, Lisa… la noche es muy linda y creo que tanto a Enkei como a mi nos hará bien bajar la cena con una caminata… además vivo a una cuadra de aquí.

- Bien… - Lisa se acercó a abrazar a su asistente. – Descansa, Kelly… nos vemos mañana.

La teniente Hickson se despidió de todos con gran cariño y de inmediato se retiró, acompañada de su fiel compañero Enkei. Lisa y Rick se quedaron algo rezagados, mientras se ponían sus abrigos y seguían hablando con los Sterling sobre los sitios más convenientes para pasar unas buenas vacaciones que, a esas alturas del partido, eran mucho más que necesarias.

Minutos más tarde los Hunter Hayes se despedían de sus amigos, agradeciéndoles por la invitación e informándoles que la siguiente cena correría por cuenta de ellos y sería, por supuesto en la Casa del Almirantazgo. Después de algunos apretones de manos, abrazos y felicitaciones, Rick y Lisa entraron a su Freelander y enfilaron hacia su hogar, terminado así una noche muy especial, pasada en compañía de aquellas personas a las que tanto querían y apreciaban, aquellas personas que eran mucho más que solo sus colegas o sus amigos… eran sus hermanos… eran su familia.

-

* * *

-

La noche era silenciosa en el barrio militar, que era tan tranquilo por naturaleza. Aunque hacía algo de frío, ya no era el clima polar que habían estado teniendo en semanas pasadas. Era un frío que incluso se sentía agradable. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y eran particularmente visibles desde la casa del Almirantazgo, que por estar situada en lo alto de una pequeña colina y rodeada por altos árboles, parecía estar resguardada del ruido y las luces de la ciudad.

Rick se encontraba acostado en su cama, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza a manera de almohada, su mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno que podía ver a través de la ventaba de su habitación y una sonrisa satisfecha y soñadora en sus labios. Era la imagen perfecta de un hombre que está en paz absoluta con la vida.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Lisa apareció en la habitación, en pijama y acomodándose su cabello que había recogido en una cola de caballo bastante descuidada pero que la hacía ver adorable, según la opinión del piloto.

Rick sonrió y golpeó repetidamente el espacio vacío que había a su lado en la cama, en una clara indicación de que era un lugar que había estado reservando solo para ella. Su esposa le devolvió la sonrisa y el piloto levantó las cobijas para permitirle que se acostara a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra el costado de su piloto y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Rick se hiciera más brillante. Él le beso los cabellos y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de Lisa con un suspiro profundo y satisfecho.

- ¡Hace frío! – Lisa comentó, aprovechando para acurrucarse aún más contra Rick.

- ¿Tienes frío? Ven acá… - El piloto la abrazó estrechamente. – Así… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás mejor?

- Hmmm… - Lisa escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo. – Mucho mejor…

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato y Rick hubiera jurado que ella se había quedado dormida, mientras que él subía y bajaba su mano perezosamente por su espalda, deteniéndose ocasionalmente en su nuca para acariciarla con cariño y masajearla levemente.

- Te amo… - Lisa murmuró contra su cuello después de unos momentos.

Rick sonrió adormilado y movió levemente su cabeza para plantarle un beso cargado de ternura y cariño en la frente a su esposa.

- Yo también te amo, bonita.

- La pasé muy bien hoy en casa de Max y Mir. – La voz de Lisa sonó modorra, lo cual le pareció a Rick lo más tierno del mundo. – Me divertí mucho…

- Yo también… y la comida no estuvo nada mal. ¡Gracias a Dios que Max cocinó! De otra manera en estos momentos estaríamos sufriendo de indigestión de tercer grado.

- ¿De tercer grado? – Lisa preguntó, sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos. - ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿Viste que cuando la gente se quema hay quemaduras de primer grado, de segundo grado, de tercer grado? Bueno, la comida de Mir es tan terrible que provoca indigestiones de tercer grado.

- ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar, pilotito loco!

- ¡Es cierto! Miriya está abriendo las puertas de todo un nuevo campo de investigación médica con las enfermedades y dolencias que provoca. ¡Max es un santo en vida!

- ¡Que malo eres, Rick! Admito que Mir no es la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero hace su esfuerzo… además está tomando clases de cocina—

- ¡Con _Madame Butterfly_! – Protestó el piloto antes de soltar una carcajada. - ¡Esa Miriya está loca, te lo juro!

Lisa también se rió, pero ya no hizo mayores comentarios. Era bastante obvio que se estaba quedando dormida, como Rick podía constatarlo al sentir como se estaba relajando en sus brazos y como su respiración se hacía más profunda y acompasada. El piloto besó a su esposa en la frente y susurró:

- Amor… no sabes—no sabes como me emocioné cuando te vi acurrucando y arrullando al bebé de Tanya y Saleh… ¡Te veías tan tierna y tan hermosa!

- Es un bebito muy lindo… - Lisa susurró.

- Pero es más que eso… Lisa… vamos a ser padres… es decir, imagínate en unos cuantos meses, cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé…

La voz de Rick pareció morir en su garganta, embargado como estaba por la emoción que le provocaban esos pensamientos. Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios y Lisa entreabrió los ojos y besó a su esposo en el mentón, provocándole escalofríos.

- Va a ser hermoso… nuestro hijo, Rick… nuestro bebé…

- Lisa, yo… ¡Demonios! Yo no sé ni que decir… siento tantas cosas cada vez que pienso en todo esto… en que estamos esperando bebé… en que en unos meses tendremos a nuestro chiquito en nuestros brazos… pienso tanto en eso… siento tantas cosas, emoción y alegría… y siento que no puedo explicarte lo que siento… no sé…

- No necesitas hacerlo, amor. – Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra él, si eso era posible. – Solo necesito mirarte a los ojos… yo también estoy emocionada y feliz, Rick…

- ¿Alguna vez lo soñaste? Digo, ¿soñaste con que algún día seríamos padres… tendríamos un hijo?

- Sí… - Lisa murmuró emocionada. – Lo soñé muchas veces… ¡No te imaginas, _papá_!

- ¡Dios…! – Rick suspiró. - ¿Sabes? A veces no puedo creer lo feliz que soy, Lisa… lo feliz que me hace estar contigo… lo feliz que tú me haces sentir.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, mi vida. – Lisa lo besó suavemente debajo de la oreja. - ¡Te amo, Rick! Te amo como no te imaginas…

El piloto respondió físicamente, abrazando a su esposa de una manera aún más íntima y estrecha. Lisa se acomodó hasta que encontró una posición cómoda ahí, entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, sintiéndose rodeada por él, completamente protegida y resguardada… sintiendo que él la amaba con su vida. El aroma de su esposo la embriagaba, su calor la tranquilizaba, el latido de su corazón le producía una paz inexplicable. En pocas palabras, el estar así con él la hacía sentir segura y amada.

Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a caer en un sueño profundo. Ya no hubo necesidad de más palabras… no necesitaban desearse las buenas noches. No cuando ambos sabían que aunque durmieran, los dos se encontrarían mutuamente en sus sueños. ¡Así de fuerte era el amor que los unía! Un amor de ensueño que era real… más real que cualquier cosa que existiera en sus vidas.

-

* * *

-

El día había pasado tranquilo y sin grandes sobresaltos. Había sido un día bastante ordinario y sin demasiado trabajo, lo que siempre era bienvenido en un sitio usualmente tan caótico como lo era el Almirantazgo. No había habido reuniones en todo el día, ningún visitante, ninguna llamada inesperada, ningún documento importante que tenía que salir de último minuto… nada. Había sido uno de esos días que uno quisiera que se repitieran frecuentemente. Ese era en particular el deseo de quienes laboraban en el Piso 21 de ese edificio que presidía la vida de la Base Militar y guiaba su destino.

La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter se habían dado el lujo de salir de la base y comer juntos al mediodía. El comodoro Azueta y el coronel Sidar habían pasado casi una hora en el vestíbulo del Piso 21 compartiendo historias de guerra en gran camaradería y sin ninguna prisa mientras se tomaban un café. La sargento Sainz había pedido permiso de retirarse temprano, aprovechando lo tranquilo del día, pues era cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos adolescentes. Y Kelly Hickson…

Bueno…ella era Kelly Hickson. Mientras todos parecían relajarse un poco aquel día, ella se había enclaustrado en su oficina, trabajando ávidamente en adelantar proyectos, documentos que tenía que redactar, informes y otras cosas.

Quien hubiera prestado algo de atención a Kelly aquel día hubiera notado que se le veía un tanto nerviosa… intranquila. Aquello definitivamente no era normal en ella. Varias veces tuvo el impulso de acercarse a hablar con el comodoro Azueta, pero todas esas veces había perdido su valor en el último minuto.

La teniente Hickson se quedó en la oficina aún cuando Lisa Hayes se retiró por aquel día y la autorizó de que hiciera lo mismo. Pero Kelly tenía que hablar con Azueta… el día anterior no había podido hacerlo y no quería dejar pasar un día más.

Un par de veces Kelly fue a llamar a la puerta de la oficina del comodoro… y en ambas ocasiones había regresado a su oficina sin haberlo hecho. Por eso cuando vio aparecer al comodoro Azueta en el pasillo, colocándose su abrigo y su gorra de guarnición, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Ya se va, comodoro?

- ¡Kelly! Pensé que ya no había nadie… ¿Cómo es que todavía estás aquí? Ya es tarde…

- No es tan tarde, señor… yo—yo tenía que terminar de redactar unos oficios, eso es todo… ¿Y—usted…?

- ¿Yo? – Carlos Azueta parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que ella le estaba preguntando. – Yo… bueno, yo me retiro por hoy, teniente. Y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. Necesitas descansar, relajarte un poco…

- Sí, señor…

El comodoro Azueta dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al ascensor, pero la voz de Kelly lo detuvo justo cuando la puerta de este se había abierto.

- ¡Comodoro… señor…!

- ¿Qué pasa, Kelly?

- Yo… - Kelly intentó hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo. – Nada…buenas noches, señor.

- Buenas noches, teniente.

Aquello fue lo último que Kelly escuchó de él antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara y la dejara sola en aquel sitio. La joven teniente dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza en su escritorio.

- ¡Tonta…! ¡Tonta y mil veces tonta…! Dejaste pasar la oportunidad…

Sintiendo rabia consigo misma, Kelly se puso de pie y fue a enfundarse en su gabardina militar. Se colocó su desgastada gorra en la cabeza y se echó su maltratada mochila al hombro para después revisar que no dejara nada pendiente y salir de la oficina.

Ya estaba oscuro…

Hacía unos minutos que una motoneta tipo scooter azul se había detenido justo fuera de una de las casas del barrio militar. Una casa que se ubicaba cerca del parque y no muy lejos de la Casa del Almirantazgo. Una casa que contrastaba de las demás de la zona por estar pintada en tonos terracota, dándole un aspecto de una construcción colonial mexicana. Era la casa del comodoro Carlos Azueta.

_- _Señor… - Kelly caminaba de un lado a otro de la calle, ensayando su diálogo. – Vine hasta acá porque yo… bueno, yo quiero que hablemos sobre… no, más bien yo quiero decirle que… no, no… ¿Cómo le digo esto? Es que yo… yo…

Kelly se detuvo justo frente al sendero que conducía hasta la puerta de entrada. La luz del portal estaba encendida, al igual que la luz de la cocina. La teniente tomó aire y una actitud decidida apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Adelante y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder!

La jovencita caminó resueltamente hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Los segundos que pasaron hasta que un sonido le indicó que alguien venía a atender la puerta fueron los más largos y exasperantes de su vida. Sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho y un sudor frío escurriéndole por la sien. Pero Kelly hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y no se movió de aquel sitio.

Cuando vio aparecer frente a ella la figura fuerte y protectora de Carlos Azueta quien, vestido en ropa deportiva la miraba extrañado, Kelly supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

El comodoro, visiblemente sorprendido y sosteniendo una galleta mordida en la mano, miró a quien había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa y le tomó un par de segundos el reaccionar.

- Kelly… ¿Algún asunto de último momento en la oficina?

- No—no, no es eso. – Kelly intentó sonar tranquila. – Señor… buenas noches, yo… yo quisiera hablar con usted por un momento… si es posible… es decir, quizás es un mal momento y yo—

- ¡No, claro que no es mal momento! – Azueta se movió y le indicó a la joven teniente que entrara. – Por favor, pasa adelante…

El comodoro guió a Kelly hasta la sala de la casa y la invitó a tomar asiento. La chica se notaba bastante nerviosa, por más que tratara de controlarse, y aquello preocupó a Azueta. El viejo y curtido lobo de mar había llegado a sentir un cariño paternal por aquella chiquilla de rubios cabellos desordenados y ojos intensamente azules.

- Kelly, ¿estás bien?

- Muy bien, señor. – La teniente intentó sonreír.

- ¿Quieres algo… un café, un té…?

- No… uh… bueno, le agradecería un vaso de agua, señor.

El comodoro salió de la sala y Kelly usó esos breves segundos de ausencia para tomar aire y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Azueta volviera con un vaso de agua y una taza de café a medio beber. Se sentó frente a Kelly y la estudió cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kelly? Si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Señor… comodoro… - Kelly respiró profundamente. – Yo—lamento mucho haberlo importunado a estas horas pero… hay algo que quiero—que necesito decirle. No me había atrevido a hacerlo porque la verdad me pone nerviosa pero… pero usted tiene el derecho de saberlo, señor.

Azueta le dio un trago a su café y se dio un tiempo para observar cuidadosamente a su interlocutora. La chiquilla parecía asustada y eso alarmó un poco al ecuánime comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Señor… yo… no quiero que usted piense que me estoy inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. – Kelly bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus propias manos. – Pero usted sabe que yo… yo le tengo cariño a usted… y a Nick… los he llegado a apreciar—a querer mucho. Por eso me interesa que ciertas cosas sean resueltas… usted sabe…

- Agradezco el cariño que nos tienes, Kelly. Te aseguro que tanto mi hijo como yo correspondemos a él.

- Gracias, señor. – Kelly se permitió una media sonrisa. – Pero bueno… el punto es que yo—usted sabe lo que sucedió conmigo y con el general Hunter, ¿cierto? Como nos encontramos y resultamos ser primos… nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero se hicieron estudios de ADN y todo eso. Bueno, desde entonces me ha interesado el tema y yo… señor, no sé como decirle pero… ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado hablar del Proyecto CRG?

El comodoro Azueta lo meditó un segundo, tratando de encontrar en su memoria alguna referencia a ese proyecto al que Kelly se refería, pero después de unos segundos decidió que era inútil… él jamás había escuchado sobre aquello, así que optó por simplemente mover la cabeza negativamente y dejar que Kelly prosiguiera.

- Es el Proyecto de Clave de Registro Genético. Usted sabe que cada uno de nosotros tenemos un registro genético heredado de nuestros padres que es único y que sirve para… bueno, para identificarnos. El Proyecto CRG ha estado trabajando por años en todo el mundo recabando los registros genéticos de personas que murieron en el Holocausto Espacial y que no han sido identificadas. Por supuesto que es un trabajo monumental y que se lleva a cabo de manera voluntaria. Pero ya se tiene un registro bastante considerable y la lista crece cada día.

- Kelly… - Azueta la detuvo en seco. - ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

- Señor… yo… yo me tomé la libertad de indagar un poco… Nick me ha ayudado bastante e incluso se ofreció para colaborar con su registro genético para… para identificar a una Jane Doe que… ¿Usted sabe lo que es una _Jane Doe,_ comodoro?

- Es una mujer que murió y que no ha sido identificada. – Azueta murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante y sintiendo que la boca se le comenzaba a resecar y que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más de prisa.

- Eso es… bueno… señor, hay una Jane Doe… es decir, yo le seguí la pista en base a—¡Demonios! – Kelly se golpeó teatralmente la cabeza. – Voy a saltarme los detalles técnicos, señor… mire, haciendo algunas indagaciones encontré que había posibilidades de localizar a su hija, a Gabriela… Nick contribuyó con su ADN para unas pruebas y bueno…

Kelly comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa de mensajero y sacó un papel que entregó a Azueta. Él lo recibió con manos temblorosas y se dio cuenta de que era un e-mail procedente del Proyecto CRG. La teniente observó mientras que el comodoro leía aquella información y se percató del rango de emociones que el rostro de Azueta mostraba… finalmente el comodoro levantó su mirada y la clavó en los ojos expectantes de Kelly.

- Pero… ¿es esto cierto, Kelly?

- Sí, señor… las pruebas serían más concluyentes si usted se sometiera a ellas… pero hay una posibilidad de más del 80 por ciento de que Jane Doe No. 09101946 sea… sea Gabriela.

- Pilgrims Field Memorial… Camden…Oneida County, estado de Nueva York. – Azueta leyó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - _¡Esos desgraciados!_

- ¿Señor…?

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de John Humphrey Noyes, Kelly? – La aludida negó con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes lo que es una Comunidad Noyesiana… o lo que fue la Comunidad de Oneida? ¿Sabes lo que es una Ecoaldea?

Kelly seguía negando con la cabeza. En realidad no sabía de qué estaba hablando el comodoro o como es que eso se podía relacionar a lo que ella le acababa de revelar. Carlos Azueta tomó aire y tomó una fotografía de su hija que tenía sobre la mesita de café. Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y continuó hablando.

- Gabriela… ella comenzó a hacer amistad con algunos pacifistas durante sus años universitarios… terminó por unirse a varios grupos activistas. Tú sabes como son esos grupos, Kelly… del tipo de los que protestan por todo, pero jamás proponen… de los que se niegan a todo, que jamás colaboran… pero que siempre llevan la contra, siempre protestan, siempre arman escándalos… pacifistas y activistas, ¡Imagina que combinación!

- Sí, lo imagino.

- Y ahora imagina el panorama: Gabriela, nieta, hija y hermana de militares… totalmente comprometida y entregada a las causas Pacifistas. Yo jamás les impuse mis ideologías a mis hijos, pero creo que Gabriela conocía lo suficiente de la vida naval como para dejarse convencer por esos imbéciles que llegaron a lavarle el cerebro. Ella llegó a decirme que yo era un criminal… que sus abuelos habían sido criminales y que por mi culpa ahora incluso sus hermanos eran criminales… yo siempre amé a mi hija, Kelly… la amé entrañablemente… pero los últimos encuentros que tuvimos distaban mucho de ser cordiales, ni siquiera amistosos o básicamente corteses.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

- Ella se unió de lleno a esos grupos pacifistas, en particular a uno que seguía los lineamientos Noyesianos… la utopía socialista… esos tipos vivían en comunidades en donde imperaba el amor libre que para mi no era otra cosa que vil y llana prostitución… hay que llamar a las cosas como son… eran un grupo de revoltosos desubicados liderados por un tipo sin moral llamado Germán… era el lidercillo en la universidad… tenían sus ideas de anarquía positiva, la acracia, una sociedad autogobernada, la ecología, la no-violencia, la espiritualidad, la paz mundial… claro, en teoría todo se escuchaba muy lindo, pero en la práctica las cosas eran muy diferentes…

Kelly observó como los ojos de Azueta destellaban con rabia contenida… aunque aquello no parecía ser rabia… era odio ciego. El comodoro colocó la foto de su hija sobre la mesita y suspiró profundamente como tratando de controlarse.

- Ellos insistían en vivir en comunas agrícolas y sin gobierno en donde su precaria economía se basaba en el trueque… tenían asambleas populares y eran alimentadas de miembros por medio de los movimientos estudiantiles. Por supuesto que la realidad era que los líderes de aprovechaban de la inocencia… bah, de la _ignorancia_ de esos jovencitos para sacar provecho de su trabajo, incluso de las cuantiosas donaciones que esos chicos desubicados hacían a su comuna y a su líder… se autodenominaban _ecoaldeas_ o sociedades alternativas… y sus miembros eran anárquicos, pacifistas y antimilitaristas.

- ¿Y su hija Gabriela… ella se involucró con ese movimiento tan… despreciable?

- ¡Se entregó completamente a él! – Azueta bajó su mirada, avergonzado. – Yo intenté razonar con ella… hablar con ella… pero Gabriela era testaruda y no quiso escucharme. Me decía que se avergonzaba de mí y de su familia…

- Pero…

- Les lavan el cerebro, Kelly… los involucran en acciones de no-violencia activa, desobediencia civil, boicots, objeciones de conciencia, supuestas campañas de divulgación y educación que eran simples campañas de proselitismo y reclutamiento… ¡Y mi hija estaba involucrada en todo ello!

- Lo siento mucho, señor…

- Aquella vez… esa última discusión que tuvimos… - Azueta se detuvo un momento y se permitió recordar. – Yo había ido a buscarla y tuve una… digamos que una discusión bastante fuerte con algunos de los lidercillos del movimiento… las cosas se pusieron bastante violentas… demasiado para un grupo de mocosos que se autodenominaban pacifistas… yo me defendí, pero ellos, cobardes como suelen ser esos tipos, se escudaron detrás de las faldas de mi hija, quien terminó por gritarme ahí mismo, acusándome de ser violento y posesivo… me gritó que ella se oponía a cualquier forma de violencia y que por tanto renegaba de ser mi hija… que las fuerzas armadas eran el brazo opresor del gobierno… que yo era un instrumento de opresión… demasiado pacifismo para un grupo de individuos que acababan de golpearme… aunque claro, ellos defendían unilateralmente el concepto de autodefensa y violencia con fines emancipatorios.

Se hizo un silencio. Azueta mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso frente a él y una expresión de rabia, de odio y de asco que Kelly jamás había visto en el rostro generalmente apacible y sereno del comodoro. Ella no se atrevía a romper aquel silencio… pero cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar, Kelly supo que alguien debía sacar a Azueta de sus propios recuerdos. Y como ella era la única persona en aquella sala, no había opción…

- Señor… comodoro…

- ¿Eh? – Azueta levantó la mirada, como si hasta entonces se hubiera percatado de que la chica estaba ahí con él. - ¡Oh… lo siento! Yo… me dejé llevar…

- No se preocupe, comodoro… ¿está bien?

Kelly le extendió el vaso de agua que él le había entregado minutos antes y que ella no había tocado. Azueta lo tomó y le dio un sorbo, sintiendo como el agua parecía aplacar un poco el fuego que sentía arder en su pecho.

- Jamás la volví a ver después de ese incidente… - El comodoro susurró. – La busqué… traté de localizarla pero… fue inútil. Es obvio que la enviaron lo más lejos de mí que pudieron… hasta Nueva York… hasta Oneida County… una de las bases centrales de su movimiento. ¡Es tan obvio… es tan lógico! – Azueta golpeó con su puño la mesita de café.

- Señor… yo… siento mucho haber removido los recuerdos… no fue mi intención hacer que usted se sintiera mal… yo no quería—

- No Kelly. – Azueta se notaba repentinamente calmado, se inclinó para palmear la mano de la joven teniente e intentó sonreír. – Gracias… gracias por tu interés en mi familia… gracias por esto… gracias por… por ayudarme a cerrar el círculo… quizás después de esto… quizás podré vivir un poco más tranquilo.

- Comodoro… ¿Está seguro que está bien?

Azueta asintió levemente y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora, Kelly?

- Bueno… usted podría hacerse la prueba de ADN para estar más seguros… y si Jane Doe No. 09101946 es Gabriela… entonces se colocará su nombre en el espacio correspondiente del cementerio Pilgrims Field Memorial allá en Camden. Los restos no pueden ser retirados porque es un cementerio cerrado… es una especie de fosa común en donde se colocaron todos los restos de esas personas… pero no pueden sacarse de ahí.

- Entonces tendré que ir a Camden… quiero estar ahí cuando se coloque la lápida… quiero llevar flores para mi hija… quiero… quiero decirle que demoré un poco, pero al fin la encontré y—y quiero que sepa que siempre estuve ahí… que siempre lo estaré…

Azueta se inclinó sobre sí mismo y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Kelly guardó un respetuoso silencio, pero no pudo menos que conmoverse cuando notó cómo los hombros del comodoro se sacudían levemente… Carlos Azueta estaba llorando.

La teniente Hickson, con un impulso incontrolable, hizo algo que bajo otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer: fue a sentarse al lado del comodoro y le colocó una mano en el hombro, para después pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un abrazo leve y silencioso. Azueta pareció reaccionar con aquel contacto y de inmediato se limpió el rostro con el puño de su sudadera.

- Lo siento, Kelly…

- No tiene porque disculparse, comodoro… - Ella respondió suavemente. – Yo… tenía que darle esta información, señor. Lamento haber—

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Azueta la miró e intentó sonreír. – Gracias Kelly… de verdad gracias… por todo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, señor?

- Pues… quisiera ir a Camden. Tendré que hablar con la almirante Hayes al respecto.

- No creo que tenga problemas, comodoro. Lisa—es decir, la almirante seguro comprenderá y le dará autorización de ausentarse de su puesto por unos días.

- Mañana mismo hablaré con ella. – Azueta respondió decididamente. – Y Kelly, en serio… ¡Muchas gracias!

Y sin previo aviso el siempre ecuánime comodoro Azueta abrazó estrechamente a la chiquilla que tenía a su lado. Aquel gesto tomó a Kelly por sorpresa, pero pronto comenzó a relajarse en el abrazo de aquel hombre al que ella tanto admiraba y respetaba… aquel hombre que ya constituía una figura paterna en su vida y correspondió a aquel abrazo que ella sentía tan cariñoso y paternal.

- Bien… - Kelly se puso de pie cuando él la soltó. – Yo… será mejor que me vaya…

- ¿Ya cenaste? – Azueta se puso de pie a su lado y sonrió levemente cuando Kelly negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, entonces… ¿No quisieras acompañar a este viejo a cenar? Tengo la comida lista… y después quizás pudiéramos ver algunas fotografías familiares… si te interesa.

- Comodoro, no quiero causarle líos…

- ¡Ningún lío, Kelly! A decir verdad, sería un honor para mi que aceptaras la invitación… admito que apreciaría la compañía…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Absolutamente! – Azueta comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina. – Mientras caliento la cena, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¡El que sea, señor!

- ¿Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz y comunicarte con mi hijo? Me gustaría que los dos habláramos un poco con él y le comunicáramos de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí esa noche… después de todo la familia siempre debe de estar bien informada de todo lo que sucede, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Claro que sí, comodoro!

Kelly ya se había aprestado a cumplir esa orden directa que había recibido de su oficial superior. Mientras marcaba apresuradamente y de memoria los números del teléfono celular de Nick, el comodoro la observó por unos segundos desde la puerta de la cocina y sonrió una sonrisa triste.

- _¡Si tan solo Gabriela hubiera sido un poco más como tú, Kelly!_ – Pensó. – _Si tan solo mi hija no se hubiera desviado tanto… si yo hubiera sabido acercarme a ella… ¡Dios santo! Las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora…_

El comodoro entró a la cocina y mientras el teléfono del teniente Azueta timbraba, Kelly miró hacia el lugar por donde el comodoro se había retirado y una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios al recordar las últimas palabras de Azueta… ¿La había incluido en su familia? No sabía porque, pero aquel pensamiento hizo que Kelly se sintiera feliz… tan feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Lisa Hayes se había sorprendido esa mañana cuando el comodoro Carlos Azueta le había pedido unos momentos de su tiempo para hablar con ella de asuntos personales. En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con aquel antiguo marino, él jamás había utilizado esas palabras: _asuntos personales_. Aquello, Lisa pensó, debía ser realmente importante.

La almirante Hayes observó a Azueta, quien de pie frente a su escritorio, mantenía una rígida postura militar. Era casi como si ella estuviera a punto de pasarle revista. Lisa le indicó que podía tomar asiento y él así lo hizo, pero el tono de voz que tenía cuando comenzó a hablar hizo que Lisa realmente dudara que aquellos fueran asuntos personales. Azueta se escuchaba tan serio, marcial y profesional como siempre.

- Almirante Hayes, he venido a solicitarle oficialmente que se me permita ausentarme de mi puesto de trabajo por razones personales.

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron al escuchar aquello y Azueta rápidamente comprendió su error y se apresuró a clarificarlo:

- Es decir, ausentarme _por unos cuantos días_, almirante.

- ¡Por un momento me asusté! – Lisa sonrió, a la vez aliviada y medianamente divertida con aquella aclaración. – Sinceramente no sé que haría sin usted, comodoro… y sin la teniente Hickson.

Una leve sonrisa curvó momentáneamente las comisuras de los labios de Azueta, pero de inmediato recuperó su formalidad.

- Tengo que hacer un viaje al norte… al estado de Nueva York. No creo que los asuntos que tengo que ir a tratar por allá me demoren demasiado, creo que si usted me autoriza dos o tres días, esos serían suficientes.

- ¡Cuente con ellos, comodoro! Pero… ¿Todo está bien? No quisiera ser indiscreta pero… bueno, usted sabe que si necesita cualquier cosa, puede confiar en nosotros y contar con nosotros.

- Lo sé, almirante… y se lo agradezco.

- Bien… entonces solamente necesito que me haga llegar el oficio de solicitud para firmarlo y autorizarlo y pedirle a Kelly que lo lleve a Recursos Humanos. No hay problema, comodoro… usted puede ausentarse los días que necesite.

- No serán demasiados y le aseguro que dejaré todos mis asuntos en orden antes de partir. Y volveré de inmediato.

El comodoro Azueta se puso de pie e iba a hacer una venia antes de retirarse, pero la voz de Lisa lo interrumpió:

- ¿Dijo que va al estado de Nueva York? No quiero sonar entrometida, pero… no sé si ya haya considerado el transporte.

- Yo… quería asegurar su autorización primeramente, almirante. Ahora mismo me encargaré de buscar un boleto de avión.

- Bueno… no sé si le interese, comodoro… pero la próxima semana sale un vuelo especial de la Universidad de Macross. En él va el primer contingente de restauradores que ya comenzarán a trabajar en campo en la Residencia Woodland. Usted sabe que la arquitecta Galland está a cargo de este proyecto… no sé, quizás si a usted no le incomoda y le es propicio, de acuerdo a sus tiempos… tal vez podría viajar con ellos. Es decir, Woodland está en Nueva York también.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – Los ojos de Azueta parecieron resplandecer fugazmente.

- Sí… debería hablar con Jesse—con la arquitecta Galland, comodoro.

- Lo haré, almirante. ¡Muchas gracias!

Azueta se dirigió a la puerta y Lisa fingió interesarse en algunos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Pero la voz del comodoro hizo que levantara su mirada.

- Almirante… ¿En dónde se encuentra localizada la residencia de su familia… Woodland?

- En el estado de Nueva York… en Lawrence County… cerca de un pueblo llamado Clifton… es la zona de lo que fue el Parque Nacional de Adirondack… muy cerca del lago Cranberry.

- ¡Ah! – Azueta pareció interesarse. – Yo voy a Oneida County.

- ¡Es un lindo lugar! – Lisa sonrió. – Mi padre solía llevarme a visitar el Lago Oneida… tenía unos amigos en el pueblo de Verona y— ¿Usted conoce el lugar?

- No almirante… será mi primera vez visitando esas tierras. ¿Usted conoce el pueblo de Camden?

- De nombre sí, pero no recuerdo haberlo visitado jamás. ¿Es ahí a donde usted va, comodoro?

- Sí… - Azueta respondió con un suspiro. – Almirante… ayer me enteré… gracias a la teniente Hickson… que es ahí en donde—en donde está enterrada mi hija.

- ¿Su hija…? – Lisa parpadeó incrédula. – Pero… ¿Cómo es qué…? – Y de pronto, como si hubiera sido una revelación, la almirante se llevó la mano a la frente. - ¡Ah…! ¡Kelly! A ella le interesa mucho el asunto de los códigos genéticos. Hace tiempo que ha estado tratando de localizar el lugar donde su madre descansa.

- Sí, lo sé… - Azueta regresó al escritorio de Lisa y tomó asiento. – Y yo le agradezco lo que hizo por mí… se dedicó a rastrear a mi hija, localizó el sitio… incluso obtuvo los registros genéticos para identificarla… no sé como, pero convenció a mi hijo Nicolás a que la auxiliara con eso. – El comodoro sonrió. – Y ella se encargó de todos los gastos… no quiere que le devuelva nada.

- Kelly es así, comodoro. Para ella estas cosas son… no sé, cuestión de honor.

- ¡Es admirable! – Azueta reflexionó. – Pero almirante, allá está mi hija enterrada bajo el nombre de Jane Doe No. 09101946… necesito ir a arreglar esa situación. Mi hija… ella _es_ Gabriela Azueta… ella _no es_ una Jane Doe.

- Comodoro, sinceramente me alegra mucho la noticia… es decir, dentro de lo que uno puede alegrarse con una noticia de este tipo. Pero uno necesita de este tipo de cosas… para cerrar puertas al pasado… abrir nuevas ventanas al futuro… curar heridas… cerrar círculos…

- ¡No se imagina, almirante!

Lisa se puso de pie y tan ensimismado había quedado el comodoro Azueta en sus reflexiones que no pareció percatarse de ello, sino hasta que un vaso con jugo de naranja natural apareció frente a él. Su mirada se encontró con el rostro amable de la almirante, quien traía su propio vaso en la mano.

- Usted disculpará que no puedo ofrecerle una taza de café, comodoro… pero usted sabe que mi esposo ha hecho del café un producto ilegal en esta oficina.

- Lo sé, almirante. – Azueta sonrió. – Es por su bien.

- Sí, lo sé… de todas maneras el jugo es bueno… espero que le guste.

- Sí, gracias. – El comodoro le dio un trago. – En el pueblo de Camden hay un cementerio… el Pilgrims Field Memorial… es un campo en donde crecen varios manzaneros. Es ahí donde está mi hija… ¡Hasta allá llegó tratando de alejarse de mí!

Lisa se arrellanó en su asiento y comenzó a escuchar con interés y empatía la historia que el comodoro Azueta le estaba relatando, sobre su hija, sobre la guerra… y sobre todas esas situaciones y emociones que él había vivido y que sin embargo le eran tan familiares a Lisa y se sentían tan cercanas.

Después de todo ambos eran soldados… podría existir una diferencia generacional entre ellos… podrían existir mil diferencias entre ellos, pero lo fundamental estaba ahí: esa hermandad nacida del ejercicio de las armas y del juramento que ambos habían hecho de dar su vida si el deber lo exigía… más allá de cualquier diferencia, ellos eran soldados y eso creaba lazos invisibles e indestructibles entre ellos y un sentido de solidaridad y comunión que era inexplicable… pero que estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Rick, armado con un cucharón y portando orgullosamente su delantal – _de perrito_ – que lo acreditaba como uno de los cocineros oficiales de la Casa del Almirantazgo, asomaba la cabeza de la cocina para mirar a Lisa, ella cómodamente vestida en ropa deportiva, se encontraba sentada en la sala, con su laptop en el regazo.

- ¿Su hija…? – Rick preguntó con un involuntario falsete en su voz, para de inmediato aclararse la garganta y continuar hablando. – Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

- Kelly… - Fue toda la respuesta que Lisa le dio, mientras lo miraba desde su lugar.

- ¡Ah…!

Rick volvió a desaparecer dentro de la cocina y medio minuto más tarde entró a la sala, ya despojado de su uniforme y armas de cocinero. Fue a sentarse al lado de Lisa, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Él le sonrió levemente y la besó en el cabello.

- La cena estará lista en unos 20 minutos… pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que Kelly descubrió esto? ¿Está Azueta seguro de que—bueno, de que es su hija la que está enterrada en ese cementerio?

- Aparentemente el margen de error es pequeño. Hoy mismo el comodoro fue a practicarse un examen de ADN al hospital militar. Los resultados serán comparados con los registros genéticos de esa chica… pero es solo para estar seguros. Las pruebas que ya habían hecho usando la información genética de Nicolás como base fueron bastante concluyentes.

- Entiendo… - Rick reflexionó unos momentos. - ¿Y cuándo se va Azueta?

- En un par de días. Estará volando con la gente de la universidad… los que van a Woodland.

- ¡Cierto! – El piloto sonrió. – Me alegra que el vuelo le haya sido conveniente a Azueta pero también me siento triste por él… es decir, encontró a su hija pero… bueno, deben ser sentimientos encontrados, ¿no te parece, amor?

- Sí… - Lisa asintió. – Los padres jamás deberían de enterrar a sus hijos.

- ¡La guerra acabó con tantas cosas! – Rick abrazó a Lisa, para que ella se recostara contra su pecho. – Las cosas jamás serán lo mismo…

La almirante dejó su laptop a un lado y se acurrucó contra su esposo, quien casi como por reflejo hizo que sus manos descansaran en el abdomen de Lisa. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió los labios del piloto posarse suavemente en su cuello.

- Sé que para Azueta será doloroso ir hasta allá. – Lisa respondió. – Pero será algo bueno y necesario… incluso terapéutico.

- No lo dudo… ¡Pero qué difícil! Que difícil debe ser el estar frente a la tumba de alguien a quien amas… tu esposa… tu hijo…

Rick volvió a besar a Lisa en el cuello, pero esta vez sus labios se quedaron ahí. Ella acarició las manos que su esposo mantenía sobre su abdomen y se acurrucó aún más estrechamente contra él.

- Nosotros tuvimos suerte. – Lisa susurró.

- Perdimos a muchas personas que eran importantes para nosotros… pero a final estamos juntos… y eso lo compensa todo, amor.

- Rick… - Lisa se movió de improviso para mirarlo de frente. - ¿Realmente piensas eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces, un poco sobresaltado por la reacción tan súbita de su esposa.

- Que a pesar de todo lo que vivimos… durante la guerra y todo… esto, esto que tenemos entre nosotros… ¿Realmente lo compensa todo?

- Para mí sí. – El piloto respondió resueltamente, mirándola a los ojos. – Tú lo compensas todo, Lisa… para mí… bueno, pienso que si tuviera que volver a vivir todo lo que tuve que vivir durante la guerra, por ti lo haría sin pensarlo… si todo lo que pasamos fue el camino que hubo que caminar para llegar hasta aquí, hasta ahora… hasta este momento… entonces todo valió la pena, Lisa.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa se lanzó a abrazarlo. – Si no te amara tanto… ¡Dios, este sería un buen momento para enamorarme de ti!

Rick se rió y se dejó caer en el sofá, para que Lisa pusiera recostarse cómodamente sobre él. La besó en la frente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda mientras que Lisa se acomodaba perezosamente en su pecho.

- Puedes enamorarte un poquito más si quieres. – Rick suspiró profundamente. – No sé, Lisa… cada día que pasa pienso en todo lo que tengo en la vida… y todo es gracias a ti.

- ¡Claro que no, bobo! Lo que tienes, lo que has logrado ha sido a base de esfuerzos, de sacrificios, de mucho trabajo… te has esforzado mucho, amor.

- Tal vez… pero tú has sido siempre mi fuego… ya sabes, _el viento bajo mis alas_.

Lisa sonrió perezosamente y Rick siguió hablando, sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Pero es mucho más que los logros profesionales, amor… es decir, te tengo a ti y ahora vamos a tener a nuestro bebé… tengo una familia, Lisa… tú, nuestro chiquito, Kelly, los Sterling… no sé, pienso en todo lo que tengo y… a veces me siento abrumado. Jamás creí que algún día sería tan perfectamente feliz, amor.

- Yo también soy muy feliz, Rick… ¡Te amo como no te imaginas! A ti y a nuestro bebé… a veces parece un sueño…

- Sí… - Rick replicó adormilado. - ¡Un sueño…! Pero real… muy real… Lisa, amor…

- ¿Qué pasa, chiquito?

- Bésame…

Una sonrisa lenta comenzó a formarse en los labios de la almirante Hayes. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos radiantes de Rick que la observaban con pura adoración. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que los ojos del piloto bajaron lentamente hasta posarse en los labios de su esposa. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Rick, quien ya había entreabierto sus labios en expectante espera.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, los dos sonrieron. Fue un beso suave, fugaz y casi juguetón. Lisa se separó de su esposo y sonrió cuando se percató de la sonrisa tonta y la mirada enamorada que él tenía en su rostro en esos momentos. Ella estaba segura que era la misma expresión que ella le estaba mostrando a él.

La mano del piloto se deslizó lenta, suavemente de su espalda hasta el cuello de Lisa hasta posarse en su nuca y atraerla hacia él. Ella no se resistió a los deseos de su esposo, antes bien le sonrió una sonrisa cómplice y comenzó a besar a Rick con amor, con pasión… con ternura infinita y con una adoración que parecía no tener límites.

Fue el sonido del horno anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista lo que hizo que los dos se separaran lenta y reticentemente. Como para hacer menos dolorosa esa separación, los dos plantaron algunos besitos suaves, fugaces y traviesos en los labios del otro mientras los dos se incorporaban lentamente.

- ¡Aw…! – Rick protestó. - ¿Realmente tenemos que ir a cenar?

- Bueno, te pasaste un buen rato encerrado en la cocina, amor… al menos yo sí estoy bastante interesada en probar lo que cocinaste.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Rick sacó el pecho orgullosamente. – Eso es cierto… ¡Te va a encantar la cena, Lisa! Y espero que al bebé también…

El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo dices que se irá Azueta?

- En un par de días…

- Y me imagino que si la almirante Hayes se queda sin su Jefe de Estado Mayor, va a necesitar ayuda extra con todos esos engorrosos trabajos de oficina en esos días, ¿eh? – Rick le guiñó el ojo, mientras la guiaba a la cocina.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… justamente en esos días llega la Comisión de Observadores del Gobierno… así que realmente sí necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. ¡Gracias por ser voluntario, general Hunter!

- ¡Argh! – Rick gruñó arrepentido. - ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota…?

- Porque eres un pilotito bueno que siempre está ahí cuando su almirantita lo necesita. – Lisa le plantó un besito suave en los labios antes de tomar asiento. – Por eso…

- ¡Eso sí! – Rick sonrió radiante. – Ahora, entre ese trabajo voluntario y esta cena que preparé creo que me he ganado muchos puntos, ¿cierto? De esos que son canjeables.

- ¿Canjeables por qué? – Lisa se rió.

- Ya sabes… - Rick se entretenía en servir los platos. – Canjeables por besitos, abrazos, cariñitos… y otras cositas divertidas.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa sonrió risueña. – Bien, más tarde podemos pasar al centro de canje… pero primero es lo primero… ¡Esa cena se ve deliciosa, amor!

- ¡Especialmente preparada para usted, almirante! – Rick puso un plato de comida frente a Lisa.

- ¿Sabes algo, Rick? – Lisa comentó, probando aquel platillo. – Realmente eres el paquete completo, piloto.

El general Hunter sonrió orgulloso y se acercó para besar a Lisa suavemente en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a ella.

- Tú también lo eres, bonita… tú también.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y siguiendo el ejemplo de Rick, Lisa levantó su copa de agua mineral para brindar con su piloto antes de dar cuenta de la cena, mientras los dos seguían hablando sobre Azueta y su viaje a norte, sobre los trabajos de restauración de la Residencia Woodland y sobre la inminente visita de la Comisión de Observadores. Era otra noche tranquila en la Casa del Almirantazgo.

-

* * *

-

Un avión de una aerolínea comercial que había sido contratado por el Museo Donald Hayes y el Departamento de Arquitectura y Restauración de la Universidad Macross a través de los fondos de apoyo a proyectos de restauración otorgados por la Dirección General de Restauración y Conservación Cultural del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, acababa de despegar de la pista de vuelo del aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Macross.

Una docena de arquitectos restauradores viajaban en él, llevando consigo el equipo necesario para iniciar con los trabajos de restauración de la Residencia Woodland, en Lawrence County, estado de Nueva York. La única persona ajena a la universidad y al museo que viajaba en aquel vuelo charter, además de los pilotos y las azafatas, era un hombre de mediana edad, de apariencia noble y distinguida que parecía sentirse un tanto incómodo tanto por el hecho de estar viajando en un vuelo civil… como por el hecho de no estar usando su uniforme militar.

El comodoro Azueta estaba sentado en un asiento que no compartía con nadie más. Entre él y el resto de los pasajeros quedaban varias filas de asientos vacíos. Mientras que los restauradores conversaban y bromeaban entre sí, Azueta se enfrascaba en la lectura de un libro de historia medieval. Tres horas de vuelo y un viaje de varias horas por la ruta interestatal 13 hasta cruzar con la 69 lo separaban del pueblo de Camden.

De pronto la mirada del comodoro se centró en la ventanilla de la aeronave y sus ojos se clavaron en el infinito, en el horizonte lejano en donde el cielo se unía con la línea curva de la tierra. Suspiró profundamente y sin siquiera percatarse de ello comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… pero un buen rato después fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la voz conocida que se dirigía a él.

- Espero que estés cómodo, Carlos. ¿No necesitas nada?

- ¿Eh? – Azueta sacudió la cabeza y miró a Jesse Galland que, de pie en el pasillo, le sonreía amistosamente. – No… todo bien… gracias.

- Bien…

Los dos guardaron un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Jesse sonrió conciliadamente e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando hacia el frente de la nave.

- Bueno, yo… voy a volver a mi asiento… si necesitas cualquier cosa…

- Gracias. – Respondió sinceramente el comodoro.

Cuando la arquitecta estaba por retirarse, la voz de Azueta la detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Galland!

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… gracias de verdad… por permitirme viajar en este vuelo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Ella le sonrió. – De todas maneras nosotros estábamos viajando a Nueva York y tú… bueno, también ibas con ese rumbo.

- Que coincidencia, ¿eh? – Azueta respondió un tanto nervioso.

- Sí…

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Y después los dos quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo, atropellándose mutuamente y provocando una risa espontánea que rompió el hielo entre ellos.

- ¿Quieres… sentarte un rato aquí? – Azueta indicó el lugar vacío a su lado.

- Si no te molesta…

- Oh, no… claro que no… ¡Por favor!

La arquitecta Galland se sentó al lado de Azueta y miró el libro que él tenía sobre su regazo. Sonrió levemente y decidió usarlo para hacer un poco de conversación. No sabía que le sucedía, pero siempre se ponía un tanto nerviosa cuando conversaba con aquel hombre de mirada triste y sonrisa tímida.

- Un libro sobre las cruzadas, ¿eh? Es una época histórica muy interesante.

- Sí… - Azueta miró el libro. – Lo compré hace meses y no he podido leerlo… apenas llevo dos o tres capítulos.

Para reafirmar sus palabras, Azueta abrió el libro en el lugar en donde un separador marcaba el sitio en donde había interrumpido su lectura. Los ojos de Jesse se clavaron precisamente en ese separador improvisado que en realidad era la fotografía de una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños y sonrisa tímida.

- Ella es Gabriela… - Azueta le informó cuando se percató de que la arquitecta miraba la fotografía con interés. – Es… mi hija.

- ¡Oh! – Jesse no sabía que decir. Ella sabía que Gabriela había muerto… y sabía el motivo del viaje del comodoro Azueta a Nueva York. – Ella… era hermosa… muy joven.

- Estaba en la preparatoria en esta época. – Azueta miró la fotografía y sonrió nostálgicamente. – Todavía no iba a la universidad… todavía no se involucraba con esos grupos pacifistas…

Jesse Galland guardó un respetuoso silencio cuando notó que Azueta se perdía en sus recuerdos. Sintió que su corazón se partió en dos cuando se percató de que los ojos azules del comodoro se habían humedecido leve, pero notoriamente. Aquel hombre le inspiraba una ternura y un cariño que ella no lograba explicarse… en aquellos momentos no había nada que Jesse deseara más en la vida que poder reconfortar un poco a Carlos Azueta… de la manera que pudiera.

- Carlos, yo… la verdad es que lo siento mucho.

- ¡Oh, no! – Azueta intentó sonreír y recobrar su objetividad. – Está bien Jess… lo lamento, no debí… es decir, estoy siendo bastante egoísta con esto… no fui la única persona que perdió seres queridos durante la guerra y… lo siento de verdad.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Ella le sonrió. – Tus hijos son hermosos, Carlos… es decir, conozco a Nick y ahora viendo esta foto de Gabriela…

- Se parecen a su madre. – El comodoro respondió cariñosamente, mientras contemplaba la foto que traía en la mano. – Ella era una mujer muy bella.

Jesse lo observó por unos segundos y su mirada bajó hasta la mano del comodoro… ella siempre se había sentido intrigada por el hecho de que a pesar de ser viudo, él siguiera usando su anillo de matrimonio.

- _¡Cuánto la amaba!_ – Pensó.

- Gabriela es la viva imagen de Laura… mi esposa. – Azueta completó.

- Pero Nick se parece mucho a ti. – Jesse replicó sin siquiera pensarlo. – Uh… es decir, yo… en realidad creo que él heredó mucho de ti.

- Es un buen chico… - El comodoro suspiró. – ¿Sabes? Cuando los hijos son pequeños uno piensa que siempre va a estar ahí para ellos… para cuidarlos y protegerlos… pero luego crecen y uno se da cuenta de que cometió demasiados errores con ellos… que no les dio el tiempo que necesitaban… que no supo inspirar en ellos los valores en los que uno cree…

- Carlos, no digas eso. – Jesse lo regañó, lo cual realmente los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, pero no por eso ella cambió su tono. – Tuviste tres hijos maravillosos… quizás Gabriela desvió el camino pero eso de ninguna manera fue tu culpa y no es una responsabilidad que debas de cargar por el resto de tu vida… es decir, también estuvieron ahí Pablo y Nick… y ellos siguieron tus pasos… eso significa que hiciste las cosas bien.

- ¿Tú lo crees así? – Azueta miró la foto de su hija.

- Lo afirmo… los padres no son responsables de lo que sus hijos decidan hacer con sus vidas… no puedes torturarte con esas cosas y sobre todo, jamás te atrevas siquiera a pensar que fuiste un mal padre… ¡Porque eso no es verdad!

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

- Me basta con verte… con conocerte… - Galland sonrió levemente. – Te he visto interactuar con Nick… sé que ese chico te adora, que eres su héroe y su modelo a seguir. Me has hablado mucho de Pablo y de lo orgulloso que estás de él… y basta ver tu mirada ahora, mientras estás mirando la foto de tu hija… en tus ojos yo solo veo puro amor, Carlos… eres el mejor padre que tus hijos pudieron haber tenido.

- Gracias Jess… lo digo de verdad. – Azueta murmuró. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo eran tus padres? ¿O aún viven?

- No… - Ella negó con la cabeza. – Pero sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir de ellos… mi padre siempre fue un padre ausente y mamá… ella trabajaba duro, pero jamás tuvimos la cercanía que debe de existir entre una madre y una hija. Y es por eso que te digo que tú eres un padre extraordinario… créeme, yo supe lo que es crecer con padres que son el otro extremo.

- Lo siento mucho, Jess.

- Gracias… - Ella intentó sonreír. – Los amé… a pesar de todo siempre los quise, los ayudé económicamente, los apoyé… murieron durante la Lluvia de la Muerte.

Azueta notó que una lágrima rebelde escapaba de los ojos de la arquitecta. Ella miró para el otro lado, ocultándose de la mirada de su compañero de viaje y se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos. El comodoro levantó la mano, sin saber exactamente que podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sus labios trataron de articular algunas palabras, pero al final sintió que se quedaba congelado y que no podría reaccionar. Aquello jamás le había sucedido al enérgico y valiente Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UN SPACY.

Finalmente solo colocó su mano en el hombro de Jesse Galland en un silencioso gesto de apoyo y le dio un leve apretoncito. Aquello sin embargo pareció exorcizar todos los malos recuerdos del corazón de la arquitecta, quien se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias… - Ella murmuró.

Azueta no respondió… no con palabras al menos. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y le devolvió aquella sonrisa tímida. Ella se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano y miró el libro que él mantenía en sus manos.

- Así que las Cruzadas, ¿eh? Es una época histórica muy apasionante… me imagino que te interesan las épicas batallas entre Musulmanes y Cristianos.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Azueta sonrió, alegre de tener finalmente un tema neutral de que hablar. – Admiro la estrategia del gran Salah Al Din…

- Saladino, para los amigos. – Galland le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Así es! – Azueta soltó una risita divertida. – En la histórica _Batalla de los Cuernos de Hattin_, por ejemplo…

- ¡La reconquista de Jerusalén por parte de los guerreros Musulmanes!

- ¡Esa misma! – Azueta sonrió, cada vez más entusiasmado. – Aunque bueno, como buen marino siempre me han entusiasmado mucho las batallas navales de esa época… los Bizantinos eran impresionantes cuando se trataba de hacer la guerra en el mar… ¿Has escuchado hablar del Fuego Griego? – Galland negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, fue el arma secreta de los Bizantinos… tan secreta que con el tiempo se perdió…

Mientras Azueta seguía relatando entusiastamente aquellas anécdotas de las batallas medievales, Jesse lo escuchaba con atención e interés. Había algo en Carlos Azueta… algo que la conmovía y la fascinaba a la vez. Ella no podía definir exactamente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia aquel curtido militar tan circunspecto, tan serio y disciplinado, pero a la vez tan entusiasta, tan apasionado y tan lleno de sorpresas.

Y mientras Azueta seguía contando esas viejas historias de guerra, la aeronave seguía acercándolo cada vez más al pueblo de Camden y a esa cita que él tenía con el destino.

-

* * *

-

Cómodamente instalada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, vestida con pantalones deportivos y la sudadera roja con el logotipo del Argos, Kelly acababa de salirse de bañar. Ahora, totalmente desparramada en aquel cómodo sofá y acompañada de su fiel Enkei que dormía a sus pies y de un buen plato de galletitas y un vaso de leche, la teniente Hickson hablaba por teléfono con su querido amigo, Nick Azueta. Aquellas llamadas telefónicas dos o tres veces por semana, así como sus diarias conversaciones nocturnas a través del Internet ya se habían hecho una costumbre… casi un ritual entre ellos.

- ¿Así que a que hora crees tú que mi padre estará llegando al pueblo de Camden, Kel?

- Bueno, no sé… el comodoro dijo que era probable que se quedara en Nueva York esta noche. Tiene que rentar un auto y creo que es mejor que descanse un poco antes de que se la lance a la carretera a conducir durante horas.

- A papá siempre le ha gustado conducir de noche. – Nick le explicó. – Espero que le vaya bien… sé que es algo doloroso y todo pero al final será lo mejor para él.

- Cerrará un ciclo en su vida… yo también creo que le hará bien. Y sé que le va a ir muy bien al comodoro.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos amigos… silencio que fue roto por la voz de Nick que sonaba súbitamente ansiosa. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la sagaz teniente Hickson.

- Kelly…

- ¿Qué pasa, Nick? – Respondió ella con genuina preocupación.

- Hay… hay algo que quiero decirte… pero no sé si será un buen momento… es más, no sé si es bueno que te lo diga…

- ¡Hey! Si ya abriste la Caja de Pandora no creas que te escaparás tan fácil de esta. – Ella intentó bromear. - ¿Qué sucede, Nick? ¿Todo bien? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa…

- Yo lo sé… y no te preocupes, todo está bien—está _muy bien_.

- ¿Nick? – Kelly se enderezó en su asiento cuando un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos.

- Hickson, escúchame… - La voz del teniente Azueta sonó entusiasmada. – Yo… bueno, yo siempre quise ser un marino, ¿sabes? Cuando era pequeño y veía a mi padre con su uniforme blanco… y lo veía en aquellos barcos tan maravillosos… me imaginaba navegando en los mares, viviendo una vida apartada de la tierra firme… aventuras bajo el sol… mi sueño siempre fue seguir los pasos de papá y ser un marino como él.

- ¡Y lo lograste, Nick! Eres uno de los mejores elementos con los que cuenta el Argos… yo diría que uno de los mejores de la UNN.

- ¡Nah! – Nick se rió. – Bueno… tal vez sí…

- ¡Que modesto!

- Pero… Kelly… ¿No has sentido que hay veces que las cosas no son como nosotros lo hubiéramos querido… o más bien como nosotros lo planeábamos? Ya sabes, de pronto algo que tú das por hecho y en lo que tienes confianza y seguridad simplemente… _cambia_.

- Sí… - Contestó cautelosamente Kelly. – Hay veces que las cosas… salen de nuestro control… de pronto uno no—bueno, uno no gobierna sobre sus… sentimientos.

- ¡Exactamente! – Nick se entusiasmó aún más al percatarse lo conectados que él y Kelly siempre parecían estar. – Bueno… Kel, eso me ha sucedido últimamente…

- Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Ya no quieres ser marino?

El joven teniente Azueta suspiró pesadamente y pareció meditar su respuesta, ya que le tomó algunos segundos el contestar aquella pregunta.

- ¿Sabes…? La verdad es que… he vivido aventuras y la vida de marino me encanta… ha sido todo lo que yo siempre creí que sería y mucho más… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Kelly… esos días que pasé en Ciudad Macross me hicieron tener un… no sé, un cambio de corazón. Es decir, de pronto comencé a evaluar las cosas y a meditar sobre el sentido de todo esto… ¡Hay tanto por hacer en la vida! Pero… pero ya no me atrae la idea de pasar mis días en alta mar, viviendo entre el cielo y las aguas… ya sabes… hay más en la vida que esta reclusión voluntaria… yo siento que—que yo no sirvo para ermitaño, Kel.

- ¿Ermitaño? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hay 3 mil personas en el Argos!

- ¡Y aún así…! – Nick se detuvo abruptamente para luego bajar el tono de su voz al nivel de un susurro. – Aún así me siento solo, Kelly.

- ¡Oh…! – Aquello golpeó a Kelly como si un saco de ladrillos le hubiera caído en la cabeza. – Yo—lo entiendo, Nick.

- Sé que realmente lo entiendes… ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Esos días, los que pasé con ustedes en Ciudad Macross… con papá, contigo… por primera vez en mi vida me sentí arraigado a algo, a alguien… lo que quiero decir es que con ustedes—sentía que pertenecía ahí… que mi hogar estaba allá… Kelly, es difícil explicar lo que quiero decir…

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly lo animó a continuar, sintiendo que a cada segundo el corazón se le aceleraba más y más en el pecho.

- Perdimos demasiadas cosas durante la guerra… - El marino trató de clarificar sus pensamientos. – La mayoría de las familias quedaron destruidas… yo—yo tuve la suerte de quedar vivo y de tener a mi padre conmigo… siento que—que debo de pasar más tiempo con él, ¿sabes? Vivir una vida familiar, como la que no pudimos vivir antes...

- Lo entiendo… y el problema es que él está en Ciudad Macross mientras que tú estás moviéndote por el Pacífico… en un lugar diferente cada día, de puerto en puerto…

- ¡Exactamente! Y ese es el problema… pero es un problema que tiene solución.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres…?

- Kel… a ti… ¿A ti te gusta ser oficial de la UN SPACY?

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Me encanta! Me siento orgullosa y satisfecha… esto es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida… es el lugar en donde quiero estar.

- ¡Y a eso me refiero! ¡Eso es lo que yo también quiero, Hickson!

- Uh… ¿Estar orgulloso y satisfecho…?

- Sí… y también lo otro…

- ¿Lo otro…?

- Kel, yo—yo quiero… - Nick se detuvo y tomó aire. – Quiero ser un oficial de la UN SPACY… como mi padre… como tú. Pero mucho más que solo eso… la guerra terminó… es hora de ir a casa. Y mi hogar está en Ciudad Macross ahora, Kelly… allá, con ustedes… allá tengo mil razones para quedarme.

El silencio que se hizo en la línea telefónica fue absoluto. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos oficiales dijeron nada, como si ambos esperaran que el otro fuera el que rompiera el silencio. Finalmente fue Nick quien, tomando responsabilidad por ser el causante de aquel incómodo silencio, rompió el hechizo con una simple palabra:

- ¿Kelly…?

La sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse lentamente en los labios de la teniente Hickson podría haber iluminado el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Macross. Una onda de inexplicable calor parecía estarle recorriendo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Kelly se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a un pobre Enkei que, amodorrado y sin saber qué le sucedía a su ama, protestó con un quejido lastimero.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly finalmente explotó. - ¿Oficial de la UN SPACY? ¿Vas a solicitar tu transferencia? ¿¡Vas a cambiar de rama de servicio!? ¿¿¡¡Vas a venir a Macross!!??

- Uh… - Nick se rió, emocionado. – Sí, sí, sí y sí.

- ¡SÍ! – Kelly gritó, sin ocultar sus emociones. – Pero… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? Porque… me imagino que el comodoro sabe…

- ¡Claro que sí! – Nick seguía riéndose. – Kel, escúchame, no es un traslado instantáneo y hay mucho papeleo que llenar… requisitos que cumplir… ya sabes, la burocracia interna y todo eso… pero los engranes ya están en movimiento… mi solicitud ya está en trámite y en lo que a mi respecta acá en el Argos ya he hablado con mis superiores… las cosas van, Kelly…

- Pero… ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

- No sé… en un mes… no me han dicho, pero yo estoy calculando…

- ¡Un mes! – Kelly brincó emocionada. - ¿Y vas a incorporarte de inmediato al servicio?

- Supongo que sí, aunque primero necesito entrenamiento… ya estoy estudiando algunos manuales que me ha enviado papá… pero voy a tomar algunos cursos en la academia… es un programa especial. Comenzaré con el Curso Básico de Adiestramiento para luego elegir mi especialidad dentro de la Spacy… el programa completo tiene una duración de 2 años.

- ¡Sí, conozco el programa! – Kelly lo interrumpió. – Tienes que pasar por los dos niveles básicos de adiestramiento antes de iniciar tu servicio activo. Son tres meses, creo… ya después comenzarás con tu carga académica y tus prácticas.

- ¿Tres meses de adiestramiento? Y después… ¿Voy a iniciar la carga académica simultáneamente con el servicio activo? ¡Wow!

- No es tan complicado como parece. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia. ¡Oh, Nick! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto antes? Yo hubiera podido ayudarte con el papeleo… tengo experiencia con eso.

- No lo dudo, pero no quería abrumarte con todo esto… y además preferí darte la noticia hasta que fuera algo ya más… relativamente seguro.

- ¡Que alegría! – Kelly seguía riéndose. - ¡No sabes cómo me has alegrado la noche!

- ¿Entonces… te agrada la idea? – El marino sonrió expectante.

- ¡Me encanta! Nick, yo—bueno… - Kelly se detuvo, percatándose de que estaba demostrando demasiado entusiasmo. – Nick, tú… tú eres mi mejor amigo…

- Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, Kel. – La voz de Nick sonó inusualmente suave.

- Y bueno… tenerte aquí en Macross… es decir, la pasamos bien cuando viniste a visitar a tu padre… fueron días maravillosos… y si ya vas a estar aquí permanentemente…

- ¡Que el mundo se cuide!

Los dos rompieron a reír. Kelly volvió a recostarse en el sofá, sin poder quitarse de encima la enorme sonrisa que traía en el rostro. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- Va a ser un mes muy largo… - Murmuró. - ¿Necesitas ayuda… cualquier cosa…?

- Yo… voy a estar bien, Kelly… gracias.

- Pero entonces, cuéntame… ¿Cómo fue que lo decidiste? ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

- Pero Hickson… la cuenta telefónica…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Azueta! Esta noche la llamada va por mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! Me acabas de dar una maravillosa noticia… ¡Hay que festejar! Yo acá tengo galletas y leche.

- Y yo tengo… una botella de agua… a la mitad. – Nick replicó lastimeramente.

- ¡A tu salud, Nick Azueta! Futuro oficial de la UN Spacy… será mejor volar naves espaciales que navegar barquitos, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Y que lo digas! – Nick se rió.

- Entonces… cuéntamelo todo. – Kelly respondió con una risita emocionada.

Aquella llamada telefónica seguramente se iba a extender durante un par de horas… y la cuenta sería astronómica. Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a Kelly. En esos momentos la única idea que su cerebro parecía registrar era el hecho de que, de pronto y sin saber cómo, su deseo más íntimo y más profundo parecía haberse hecho realidad: que Nick Azueta, ese marinero alocado al que tanto había llegado a querer, fuera un amigo viviendo en la siguiente cuadra del Barrio Militar… y no en el siguiente océano, al otro lado del Ecuador y en otra zona horaria.

-

* * *

-

En la sala de recepciones del Campo Aéreo Militar de Ciudad Macross, un grupo de militares de alto rango esperaban pacientemente el arribo de un vuelo oficial proveniente de Ciudad Monumento. Se había informado que el avión aterrizaría en un tiempo estimado de 10 minutos.

El coronel Joseph Sidar y el mayor Max Sterling conversaban animadamente, sentados en unos cómodos sillones cerca de un ventanal. La teniente Kelly Hickson se ocupaba en hacer unas llamadas telefónicas para confirmar que todo estuviera en orden para recibir a los funcionarios de gobierno que estaban por llegar.

Y de pie, cerca de la puerta de acceso a la sala, el general Hunter se quejaba lastimeramente con la almirante Hayes, sin poder ocultar el hecho de que no le hacía feliz el estar en ese lugar, a esa hora en ese día en particular.

- ¿Y de quién fue la maravillosa idea de hacer que esos observadores llegaran precisamente hoy a interrumpir nuestro sacrosanto fin de semana, eh?

- Ordenes directas del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, amor. – Lisa respondió sin gran entusiasmo. – Ya se nos había informado que llegarían a Ciudad Macross el primer día de febrero.

- Sí, pero nadie jamás mencionó que el primero de febrero sería _sábado_.

- No tardaremos mucho aquí, Rick. – Lisa lo amonestó. – Es solo cuestión de recibirlos y listo… ya sabes, el protocolo de rigor. Estaremos libres el resto de la tarde.

- Es más de medio día. – El piloto miró su reloj. – Ya no pudimos salir a comer y después de esto no habrá mucho tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Apenas son las 1400 horas, Rick! – Lisa se rió. – Te aseguro que en una hora estaremos libres y tenemos toda la tarde para hacer lo que tú quieras. ¡No seas berrinchudo, pilotito!

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Rick se relamió golosamente. – Hmmm…

- Mientras esté dentro de las normas de la moral y las buenas costumbres. – Lisa sentenció categóricamente.

- ¡Aw, eres una aguafiestas!

Los dos comenzaron a reír y el piloto se acercó a su esposa, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de su esposo para mantener una respetuosa distancia entre ellos, cosa que era muy difícil de lograr, ya que Rick se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y estaba aspirando profundamente, como queriendo intoxicarse del aroma de la mujer a la que amaba. La sonrisa que Rick tenía en sus labios era suficiente para derretir la voluntad de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Rick… estamos en horas de servicio!

- ¡Vamos, Lisa…! No hay nadie aquí que ignore que estamos enamorados… que nos queremos mucho… que no podemos mantener las manos alejadas del otro por mucho tiempo… - Rick colocó su mano en la cadera de Lisa para atraerla contra sí.

- Sí, pero…

La milagrosa aparición de Kelly en la escena hizo que Rick guardara un poco la compostura y que le lanzara a su prima una mirada criminal.

- Almirante…

- ¡Oportuna como siempre, Hickson!

- Me informan de la torre de control que el avión está en rango visual y que es cuestión de 2 o 3 minutos que aterrice… ya confirmé las reservaciones en el Hotel Macross Plaza; las habitaciones están listas y esperando y ya el teniente Hawkins con los Halcones están listos para transportar a los observadores al hotel. El operativo de seguridad ya ha sido montado y… y creo que es todo, almirante.

- Bien. – Lisa se enderezó y se alisó su uniforme. – En ese caso más vale que nos preparemos para recibirlos.

- ¡Argh! – Rick protestó, sintiéndose ignorado. - ¿Qué tiene que hacer un pobre piloto abnegado para ganarse los favores de su almirante?

- Podrías comenzar por arreglarte el uniforme y agrupar a tu gente, amor. – Lisa le plantó un besito suave en la punta de la nariz.

El piloto obedeció en el acto. Se arregló el uniforme, se colocó su gorra de guarnición y de inmediato procedió a llamar a Max y Joe, quienes se pusieron de pie como movidos por un resorte y caminaron hacia la puerta que conducía a la pista de vuelo. Justo en ese momento un pequeño jet con el escudo del GNU aterrizaba escoltado por un escuadrón de VF1's.

- Bien… - Lisa habló. – Hagamos que esto sea rápido y tratemos de ser amables… no quiero que comencemos mal con estos observadores.

- Ya escucharon a la jefa. – Rick se dirigió a sus hombres. – Quiero ver sus mejores sonrisas y su actitud más hipócrita.

Y así fue, tanto Joe como Max mostraron una exagerada sonrisa que hizo que Lisa y Kelly se soltaran a reír… algo muy necesario en un momento de tensión como aquel.

- No es necesario que se esfuercen tanto, chicos. – Lisa comentó.

- Entonces… ¿Vamos a tener que soportar a esta gente durante _tres meses_, amor?

- Durante todos y cada uno de los días de esos tres meses, Rick.

- ¡Qué alegría!

- Bien… aquí están…

La aeronave se había detenido por completo y ya el personal de tierra se había acercado a colocar la escalerilla de acceso. Las puertas del avión se abrieron y varias personas bajaron de su interior. Rick y Lisa reconocieron de inmediato a la mujer de cabellos oscuros y tez bronceada que dirigía al grupo y que con la actitud de una diva del cine, bajaba del avión elegantemente vestida y con un paso que podría haber utilizado en una pasarela de Milán. Detrás de ella venían otras cinco personas con una actitud mucho más oficial que la de la Presidenta de la Comisión de Observadores.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi. – Lisa dio un paso al frente para saludarla. – Bienvenida a Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Hannah se quitó sus lentes oscuros. – Me da gusto verla… jamás había estado en esta ciudad. Siempre pensé que era una metrópoli como Monumento, pero desde el aire se ve bastante pequeña.

- Es una ciudad pequeña, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Lisa admitió.

- ¡Espero que al menos sepan lo que es un buen restaurante en este tugurio abandonado de la mano de Dios! – Uno de los observadores, un hombre de mediana edad, robusto y pelirrojo comentó con una voz bastante alta.

- Tenemos muy buenos restaurantes en Ciudad Macross, señor. – Lisa respondió amablemente.

- Ya iremos explorando la ciudad, Ty. – Hannah respondió. – Estoy segura que es un lugar lleno de sorpresas.

- Yo estuve viviendo un tiempo aquí. – Una mujer de unos 35 años, de tez oscura y una apariencia que a Lisa le hizo pensar en Claudia, respondió solícita. – Y te puedo asegurar que el sitio es un lugar agradable, Owen… pequeño, pero agradable.

- Bien… - Lisa miró a sus oficiales que permanecían en posición de firmes detrás de ella. – Yo soy la almirante Elizabeth Hayes de la UN SPACY y me pongo a sus órdenes.

- Confío en que trabajaremos en orden y armonía, almirante Hayes.

- Le aseguro que así será, licenciada Fiorenzi. Y quiero presentarles a mis colaboradores… él es el General Richard Hunter, comandante en jefe de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial y el coronel Joseph Sidar, segundo al mando… - Los aludidos dieron un paso al frente y saludaron militarmente. – El mayor Maximilian Sterling, Comandante de Grupos Aéreos… y la teniente Kelly Hickson, Jefa de la Secretaría Particular del Almirantazgo y mi asistente personal.

- Hmmm… - Hannah revisó su agenda. - ¿Y su Jefe de Estado Mayor, almirante? Según el protocolo él también estaría presente aquí el día de hoy.

- El comodoro Carlos Azueta está de permiso, fuera de la ciudad… atendiendo asuntos de índole familiar, licenciada Fiorenzi. Él se reincorporará al servicio en un par de días y entonces podrá conocerlo.

- Me habían dicho que era con él con quien tenía que coordinarme para todo. Pero supongo que un par de días no nos matarán. ¿Entonces con quien vamos a organizarnos?

- Su anfitrión en ausencia del comodoro Azueta será el coronel Sidar. – Lisa le informó a la observadora y el coronel dio un paso al frente. – Él se ocupará de ustedes.

- Me pongo a sus órdenes en representación del comodoro Azueta, licenciada. Voy a estar con ustedes para verificar que su hospedaje sea de su agrado y que sean atendidos como corresponde en el hotel.

- Se lo agradecemos, coronel. ¿Y usted también tiene la información que requeriremos… la agenda y todo eso?

El coronel Sidar miró a Lisa, quien se apresuró a responder:

- Cualquier situación de logística, organización, agenda o lo que sea, le pido que lo vea directamente con la teniente Hickson. Ella también estará con ustedes durante este fin de semana, resolviendo sus dudas y auxiliándolos en todo lo que sea necesario.

Hannah Fiorenzi miró a Kelly y un gesto de desaprobación pasó fugazmente por sus facciones. Sin embargo fue bastante notorio para la almirante Hayes y para su asistente.

- Le aseguro, que la teniente Hickson es la persona más eficiente y capaz que podrán encontrar en asuntos de logística y organización, licenciada. Yo respondo personalmente por su profesionalismo y desempeño.

- ¡Es demasiado joven! Pero bueno, en estos tiempos de posguerra no podemos ponernos demasiado exigentes. Mientras el coronel se quede con nosotros también…

- Todo el tiempo, licenciada. – Sidar se apresuró a responder.

- Bien… ya que hemos arreglado esa situación, voy a presentarles a la comisión de observadores que se ha integrado… como saben estaremos aquí tres meses y de nuestro dictamen final dependerán muchas cosas, en lo relativo a la UN SPACY y la UNSAF. Esperamos su completa y absoluta colaboración en todo, señores… estamos aquí comisionados por la Oficina de Vinculación Política del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas.

- Cuenten con toda la ayuda y colaboración que podamos darles, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- En ese caso… bueno, ustedes ya me conocen, soy Hannah Fiorenzi y soy la presidenta de esta comisión… ella es Gaia Torino, mi asistente… el secretario de la comisión, Antón Kevork y los tres vocales de la misma: Owen Tyler, Ben Kuznitzky y Tamara Ashanti.

Los cinco militares observaron con cuidado a los miembros de la comisión. Esas personas seguramente se convertirían en sus sombras durante los siguientes meses… y una fuente interminable de jaquecas, por lo que convenía comenzar a estudiarlos desde el principio.

Gaia Torino, la asistente de Hannah Fiorenzi era una mujer joven, de unos 30 años y estatura más bien baja. De rostro regordete y apariencia simpática, aunque su actitud era bastante tensa, como si solo viviera para satisfacer los deseos y las ordenes de su jefa y para estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras.

El secretario Antón Kevork era un hombre de unos 40 años, que de no ser por el austero pero impecable traje de negocios que vestía, bien hubiera podido pasar por un militar de la vieja guardia, con el cabello bien recortado y una actitud férrea, seria y profesional. Era una persona que no inspiraba confianza. El tipo de hombre que seguramente terminaría marcándoles el paso a todos durante el tiempo que la comisión estuviera en Macross.

Contrastando al aspecto duro y formal del secretario, el primer vocal de la comisión, Owen Tyler era un hombre regordete y pelirrojo al que no parecía preocuparle demasiado nada de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor. En esos momentos, mientras se hacían las presentaciones de rigor, Tyler se ocupaba en observar a un par de chicas que habían aparecido en la pista vistiendo sus uniformes de piloto.

El segundo vocal de la comisión, Ben Kuznitzky era un hombre maduro con todo el aspecto de un profesor universitario. Tenía poco cabello en la cabeza, pero eso lo compensaba con la barba que lucía en su rostro. Llevaba anteojos e iba vestido con un viejo traje bastante pasado de moda, con parches en los codos y un chaleco de un color indefinido que no combinaba en lo absoluto con los colores oscuros del traje ni con el tono brillante de su corbata.

Y finalmente estaba Tamara Ashanti, la tercera vocal y la mujer que le había recordado a Lisa a su hermana caída en combate. Ella era una mujer más o menos de la edad de Hannah, seria y bastante profesional aunque, de entre todos los miembros de la comisión, era la única que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero a veces las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

- Venimos cansados del viaje. – Hannah ya estaba hablando. – Y vamos a necesitar estos días para organizarnos y aclimatarnos a lo que será nuestra vida aquí en Macross. Así que entraremos en receso de este momento y hasta el lunes. Espero que podamos vernos temprano para puntualizar los detalles de nuestra misión, almirante Hayes.

- El lunes a primera hora de la mañana en el Piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo.

- Y con todo su staff… ahora deseamos ir a nuestro hotel… espero que no haya inconvenientes.

- Todo está arreglado y en el hotel esperan su llegada.

- ¿Cumplieron los requerimientos que les enviaron, en cuestión de hospedaje, alimentación y transporte?

- Señora, - Kelly se adelantó a responder, con respeto y actitud marcial. – El Hotel Macross Plaza ha reservado íntegramente el quinto piso para su estancia durante estos tres meses. Cada uno tendrá su habitación particular… la de usted es una suite, como fue solicitado. El personal del hotel ya fue informado de sus requerimientos personales en cuanto al cuidado de sus habitaciones, amenidades y su alimentación. Ahora, en lo que respecta al transporte, como fue solicitado hay un transporte oficial a su disposición… y tres automóviles particulares para que sean usados por la comisión a discreción. Creo que eso sería todo, señora.

- Llámeme licenciada Fiorenzi, jovencita… y me alegro que todo esté en orden. No quisiéramos tener un mal comienzo.

Hannah miró su reloj y después a su gente.

- Entonces vamos al hotel… nos instalaremos, nos relajaremos y descansaremos un poco. Y a ustedes los vemos el lunes. – Se dirigió a Lisa.

- ¡Así será!

- Bien… ya ustedes se hacen cargo de nuestro equipaje… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Kelly… - Lisa se dirigió a su asistente. - ¿Podrías supervisar que el equipaje sea llevado al hotel?

- Yo me ocupo, almirante… no hay problema. – La joven teniente hizo una venia y se alejó a toda prisa de ahí.

- Coronel Sidar, acompañe a los observadores a su hotel y ocúpese de su comodidad y seguridad personalmente.

El coronel Joseph Sidar hizo un saludo militar que hubiera sido digno de un desfile y enseguida se dirigió a la licenciada Fiorenzi:

- Si son tan amables, ¿Quisieran acompañarme hasta donde su transporte está esperando por ustedes?

- Indíquenos el camino, coronel.

- Mayor Sterling, necesito que se ocupe de la escolta que nos acompañará hasta el hotel.

Max saludó formalmente y se alejó a toda prisa de aquel sitio. Sidar se dirigió nuevamente a los observadores.

- Síganme por favor…

Pronto la pista de vuelo estuvo vacía, salvo por la presencia de la almirante Hayes y del general Hunter quien, todavía en posición de firmes, no había abierto la boca.

- ¡Van a ser tres meses muy largos! – Lisa suspiró.

Pero pronto sintió las manos fuertes de su esposo posándose en sus hombros para comenzar a masajearlos con cariño. Ella no pudo menos que sonreía y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo tibio de Rick, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- Todo va a salir bien, amor… aquí estamos todos contigo y vamos a cerrar filas… nada puede ir mal. ¡Ánimo!

- Lo sé… - Lisa sonrió. – Rick… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¡El que sea, preciosa!

- Sácame de esta base militar… llévame a casa para que pueda salir de este uniforme y después no dejes, por ningún motivo, que piense en nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo ni remotamente… al menos hasta el lunes.

Rick sonrió una de esas sonrisas que desafiaban el brillo del sol de medio día y sus ojos resplandecieron traviesamente al tiempo que se cuadraba como si un sargento instructor fuera a pasar revista a un cadete, y saludaba marcialmente a su esposa.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi almirante! Esa es una orden que me dará mucho gusto obedecer al píe de la letra.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? – Lisa sonrió divertida.

- Estoy esperando que me des un besito…

- ¿Y eso bastará para sacarme de aquí?

- Será un buen comienzo, por lo menos.

Lisa se rió y le echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros a su piloto, al tiempo que lo besaba de lleno en los labios sin que le importara el hecho de que estuvieran parados en medio de una pista de vuelo en el Campo Aéreo Militar. El piloto reciprocó aquel beso y abrazó a Lisa, levantándola en vilo mientras la besaba con innegable cariño.

Varios de los oficiales de pista y algunos pilotos que se encontraban cerca aplaudieron y vitorearon a sus jefes. Lisa y Rick se separaron y se rieron sin poder evitarlo. Fue ella la que tomó la mano del piloto y le guiñó el ojo.

- Soy toda tuya… y ¿sabes algo, amor?

- ¿Qué cosa, bonita?

- Voy a reconsiderar mi posición… sobre lo que dije antes…

- ¿Sí…?

- Tenemos el resto del fin de semana para hacer _lo que tú quieras_…

- ¿Aunque no esté dentro de las normas de la moral y las buenas costumbres? – Rick se rió.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – Lisa le guiñó traviesamente el ojo.

El personal de tierra y los pilotos que estaban en aquella pista de vuelo no podrían haber explicado lo que sucedió… excepto que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter habían desaparecido súbitamente de aquel sitio… casi como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. ***

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Otras dos semanas, otro capítulo nuevo… y como siempre va con una dedicatoria especial y todo mi agradecimiento para todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores, que cada vez me envían sus reviews, mensajes, e-mails. Aunque siempre ando corta de tiempo y me es difícil responderles personalmente, la verdad los aprecio mucho y los leo con mucho cariño. ¡Gracias por haber llegado conmigo y con mis personajes hasta aquí!

- Y un agradecimiento muy especial, como siempre, para mi Beta Mal Theisman (¡"Renacimiento" entra en la recta final y no se la pueden perder!) por todo su apoyo, su ayuda, sus consejos y sobre todo la paciencia que ha tenido a lo largo de esta historia. ¡Gracias de verdad!

- Y finalmente, aunque no menos importante, un saludo muy especial a Silvestre, uno de mis lectores más estimados, y muchas felicitaciones en su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que lo hayas pasado de maravilla!

- Y nos veremos la próxima vez…

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	13. Alaben al Señor y pasen las municiones

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**ALABEN AL SEÑOR Y PASEN LAS MUNICIONES**

**-**

* * *

-

Aún era bastante temprano y la carretera NY 13, otrora una autopista intensamente transitada, apenas y mostraba movimiento. Eran pocos los autos que la recorrían, lo cual realmente era un parámetro bastante preciso para medir la magnitud del daño que la Lluvia de la Muerte del 2010 había causado en la región.

El comodoro Azueta a duras penas había podido conseguir un auto rentado, incluso en la Ciudad de Nueva York, en donde había aterrizado el vuelo que lo había llevado hasta allá. Y el auto en cuestión realmente dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a su mantenimiento, pero era lo que había. No eran tiempos de ponerse exigentes.

Azueta había salido temprano de Nueva York y llevaba ya varias horas conduciendo. El paisaje típicamente invernal de aquellos campos, la escasa actividad a su alrededor y el frío que se sentía, a causa de la deficiente calefacción del auto, hacían que el comodoro se sintiera un tanto adormilado, por lo que había optado por encender la radio y escuchar música. Pero la música transmitida en aquellas estaciones que había logrado captar realmente no era de su agrado. Finalmente había terminado escuchando un noticiero local que en realidad no le decía demasiado, pero al menos era una voz que lo mantenía despierto.

- El pueblo de Camden originalmente se llamaba pueblo México. – Azueta iba pensando, completamente perdido en sus mediaciones. – Bueno, en cierta forma es irónico… pero en serio, ¿por qué tuviste que venir hasta acá, Gabriela? Pusiste medio continente de distancia entre tú y tu familia… ¿realmente éramos tan malos para ti, hija?

- _Y esas fueron las noticias, transmitidas por la frecuencia 95.1, Radio McConnellsville…_ - Anunció la voz del locutor.

Azueta se apresuró a tomar un mapa que traía en el asiento del conductor y buscó en el una zona que había previsoramente señalado con una gruesa línea roja.

- McConnellsville… - Murmuró. – Eso está prácticamente en las afueras de Camden… ya voy llegando…

Su mirada se clavó en el camino frente a él y un suspiro hondo y profundo escapó de su pecho. Trató de exorcizar esos pensamientos tristes y enfocarse en otras cosas… no podía mostrar debilidad, no cuando tenía que llegar primero al pueblo a reportarse con las personas del Proyecto CRG.

- En la esquina de Main Street y Liberty. – Azueta recordó la dirección de las oficinas en voz alta.

A pesar e la nostalgia que en esos momentos amenazaba con invadirlo, una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa curvó momentáneamente sus labios cuando recordó que la noche anterior él y la arquitecta Galland habían pasado un buen rato en la mesa de un café en una esquina cualquiera de un barrio neoyorkino, inclinados sobre el mapa que ahora descansaba en el asiento del pasajero, trazando aquella ruta.

_- Según el mapa, la Ruta NY 13 que te lleva directamente a Camden entra al pueblo y ahí se convierte en el Boulevard Harden para después convertirse en la Calle Principal, Main Street, en el cruce con la Ruta NY 69… es la esquina de Harden con la calle México. No creo que vayas a olvidarlo. _

Azueta recordaba aquellas indicaciones que Jess le había dado y por alguna razón se dio cuenta de que la arquitecta había estado en lo cierto: no lo había olvidado. Aunque lo que realmente lo había hecho sonreír era el recordar la cara de Galland cuando lo había mirado y de pronto, como si la realidad hubiera colisionado súbitamente con ella, una expresión apenada había aparecido en su rostro.

_- Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Le estoy dando instrucciones a un militar que tiene una especialidad en cartografía… ¡Que tonta! _

Carlos Azueta soltó una pequeña risita divertida y sacudió la cabeza. Era cierto que él era experto en la lectura de mapas… pero por alguna razón no le había molestado en lo más mínimo que Galland lo auxiliara con aquello… que incluso le diera instrucciones.

- Fue una noche agradable. – Azueta pensó en voz alta. – Galland es una mujer interesante…

El tren de pensamientos del comodoro se vio interrumpido cuando notó que unas casitas habían comenzado a aparecer a la vera del camino. Él las miró interesado y de pronto observó un letrero desteñido que, con unas letras negras sobre fondo blanco anunciaba: _"Bienvenidos al Pueblo de Camden. Población __5,028"._

- ¡Y eso fue antes de la guerra! – Azueta lanzó un silbido.

Un poco más adelante, donde ya la densidad de casas era un poco mayor, un letrero proclamaba el nombre de aquella vía: "_Boulevard Harden_".

- Bien… - Azueta tomó aire. – Ya estamos aquí…

Las casitas y las construcciones en aquel sitio estaban en su mayoría hechas de madera y a pesar de que el estilo arquitectónico era antiguo, la técnica constructiva en sí se notaba más bien moderna. Otro síntoma del daño que la Lluvia de la Muerte había causado en aquella región. El tráfico era nulo, por no decir que prácticamente inexistente y la gente en la calle podía contarse con los dedos de una mano.

No le tomó a Azueta más de 5 minutos el llegar al cruce de la Calle Principal y Liberty. Estacionó el auto junto a un pequeño parque que había ahí y al bajar se vio golpeado por el frío tan intenso de aquella mañana invernal. Mientras observaba una vieja casona de estilo victoriano – clara sobreviviente de la Guerra, lo cual era testificado por las reparaciones que mostraba –, se acomodó su bufanda, se ajustó los guantes y tomó un portafolios que llevaba con él.

Unos minutos más tarde había ya sido recibido en la pequeña y austera oficina de un joven de no más de 30 años, vestido de jeans y una raída chaqueta marrón de piel, pero de apariencia formal y trato amable, que se presentó como Will Dunbar, coordinador del Proyecto CRG en el área de Nueva York.

- Mi familia ha vivido en Camden por generaciones. – Le explicó a Azueta, mientras le servía un café, como una manera de romper el hielo. – Conozco el área y me agrada el lugar. Le tengo cariño… el trabajo en el CRG es exigente y absorbe mucho tiempo, pero lo hacemos con gusto… y de manera voluntaria. Tengo 10 voluntarios permanentes laborando conmigo en esta oficina, más los voluntarios eventuales que van y vienen. Yo, el realidad, me dedico al campo… estudié agronomía antes de la guerra y no sabe lo útil que ha sido en estos tiempos.

- Me lo imagino. – Azueta recibió el café que el chico le entregó. – Gracias… pero entonces… sobre el cementerio… y sobre mi hija…

- Sí… - Will tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos papeles. – Ya se llevaron a cabo todos los estudios necesarios, señor Azueta… se comparó el ADN de su hijo y recientemente el suyo propio con Jane Doe 09101946 y los resultados son concluyentes, señor… ella definitivamente está relacionada genéticamente con ustedes. Existe una posibilidad superior al 95 por ciento de que ella sea su hija.

- Entiendo… - Azueta bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio.

Era obvio que Will Dunbar estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pues su actitud seria y profesional mostraba además un profundo respeto y empatía.

- Mucha gente murió durante la guerra, señor… y el simple hecho de saber en donde descansan los nuestros… es reconfortante.

- Lo sé. – Azueta levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír. – Y yo agradezco que ustedes se estén dedicando a este proyecto con tanto amor y desinterés.

- Todos perdimos seres queridos, señor Azueta… y quienes no hemos encontrado a todos los nuestros nos comprometemos con este proyecto… quizás con la esperanza de que algún día, en algún lugar… encontremos a nuestra gente.

- Pero en el proceso ayudan a mil personas más… yo sé que eventualmente ustedes también tendrán éxito.

- ¡Gracias, señor Azueta! Bien… aquí le entrego toda la información relativa a los estudios que se hicieron, así como los documentos legales por los que se nos autoriza a declarar legalmente reconocida a Jane Doe 09101946… Gabriela Azueta. – Will leyó en los documentos.

- Así es…

- La lápida que usted mandó hacer ya está lista en el Pilgrims Field Memorial… y si usted no dispone de otra cosa, podemos ir hacia allá… de acuerdo a su deseo un sacerdote católico celebrará una breve ceremonia. Y si usted gusta, puedo acompañarlo.

- Me sentiría honrado, señor Dunbar.

- Llámeme Will, por favor.

- Will… solo una pregunta antes de que vayamos…

- ¿Sí…?

- Los restos de estas personas… en particular los de mi hija… me dicen que fueron rescatados de un campo cercano… una comunidad…

- Así es, señor Azueta. Aproximadamente medio millar de _Janes_ y _Joes Doe_ fueron rescatados de esa comunidad… era una ecoaldea dirigida por un grupo pacifista… usted sabe, algunos seguidores de las doctrinas de John Humphrey Noyes… esa comunidad a la que me refiero era Nueva Oneida, en remembranza de la comunidad original de 1848… una comuna utópica.

- Sí, lo sé… - Azueta suspiró, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

- Tengo que advertirle una cosa antes de ir al Pilgrims Field, señor… algunos Noyesianos sobrevivieron a la guerra…

- Esos pacifistas son como cucarachas… - Azueta murmuró.

- Y generalmente hay algunos de ellos montando guardia en el cementerio… usted sabe, _en honor de sus compañeros caídos_… no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, pero quisiera advertirle que hay veces que se comportan de una manera un tanto agresiva…

- ¡Claro, típicos pacifistas!

- Solo le pido que… que trate de ignorarlos, señor. Nosotros iremos a colocar la lápida y a orar por el descanso eterno del alma de Gabriela… solo eso, señor Azueta.

- Por supuesto, Will… así será.

- En ese caso, señor… sígame por favor.

El comodoro Azueta salió de aquella pequeña y desvencijada oficina, siguiendo a ese joven que, a diferencia de los Noyesianos, estaba dedicando su vida a algo más útil que protestas sin sentido. Un joven que estaba trabajando en el campo, en beneficio de su comunidad, y en los laboratorios y computadoras, a favor de un bien superior: el reunir a las familias que tan deshechas habían quedado tras la guerra.

-

* * *

-

El general Rick Hunter estaba atrincherado en la cocina de su casa aquella mañana de domingo. Sentado en la barra, se ocupaba en leer la edición impresa del _"Macross Times"_ mientras, aprovechando que Lisa se había ido a bañar, daba cuenta de su segunda taza de café negro de la mañana.

Vestido cómodamente con jeans, zapatos deportivos y un suéter azul, el Comandante en Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial parecía un chico universitario en su día de descanso. Sin embargo había algo en su mirada… algo en el hecho de que, en vez de estar leyendo la sección de tiras cómicas, su atención estuviera en las noticias políticas de la edición dominical del diario… había algo en su semblante… algo que indicaba que ese joven pertenecía a una generación que había madurado prematuramente y a golpes. Él pertenecía a la generación a la que había sido encomendada la tarea de reconstruir un mundo diezmado por una guerra espacial.

Él pertenecía a la generación a la que el Destino había elegido para llevar a cabo una tarea titánica. Una generación que sin duda sería recordada durante mucho tiempo en los anales de la historia de la humanidad.

Un sonido apagado, como un quejido o un lamento, hizo que Rick levantara su mirada del diario y que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia la puerta de la cocina. Él conocía muy bien ese sonido… Lisa Hayes no estaba feliz por algo.

El piloto se puso de pie y caminó hasta su dormitorio, llamando a su esposa por su nombre al momento de cruzar el umbral, para no tomarla por sorpresa.

- ¿Lisa…? ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¿Qué…?

Lisa lo miró, sin comprender su pregunta. Ella estaba frente al espejo, terminando de arreglar su cabello. Vestida de una manera muy similar a Rick, ella tampoco parecía ser la todopoderosa almirante de la División Espacial de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Se veía joven y bella… demasiado bella, Rick pensó.

- Te escuché quejarte por algo. – El joven general se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Ah…! Eso… no, la verdad es que no…

- ¿Lisa…? – La voz del piloto tenía un tono precautorio.

La almirante Hayes miró a su esposo en el reflejo del espejo y una sonrisa lenta, de esas que jamás fallaban en provocarle desordenes cardiacos a Rick, comenzó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios. Ahora el piloto sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de los jeans que me compré allá en Monumento hace unas semanas?

- Hmmm… sip, los azules claritos…

- _Blue jeans_. – Lisa clarificó. – Sí, esos…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rick notó que los susodichos pantalones descansaban descuidadamente arrojados sobre la cama. - ¿Se te rompieron? ¿Se te mancharon o algo…?

- Rick… - Lisa se acercó a él y lo abrazó alrededor de la cintura, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y seguía sonriendo. – Me los puse y me quedaron algo ajustados… tuve que cambiarme para estar algo más cómoda…

- Oh… - El distraído piloto no captó lo que su esposa le estaba tratando de decir. Y Lisa no podía culparse más que a sí misma por aquello, pues sus ojos verdes tenían el poder de hechizar a Rick Hunter cada vez que lo miraban.

- Estos que me puse me quedan algo más flojitos.

- Bueno… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Pero… pero te ves bien, amor… quizás cenaste mucho anoche y por eso no—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo interrumpió sonriendo y le plantó un beso en los labios. – No es eso, tontito… ¿Recuerdas lo que Tanya nos dijo el día que fuimos a verla?

- ¿Tanya…? Yo…

De pronto, como si la realidad hubiera golpeado de golpe a Rick, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo levemente en la boca, mientras que él la contemplaba con pura adoración.

- ¿Quieres decir que… que ya…?

El piloto se inclinó levemente y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Lisa, quien se rió a la vez divertida por tener un esposo tan distraído, y por las cosquillas que él le provocaba. Rick la miró interrogativamente y ella asintió.

- Sí, parece que he aumentado un poco de peso… bueno, no creo que sea demasiado notorio… pero mis pantalones ya lo resintieron.

- ¡Estás creciendo, chiquito! – Rick besó el vientre de Lisa. - ¡Así se hace! ¿Sabes, amor? Me emociona pensar que la siguiente vez que vayamos a la revisión médica, ya podremos ver a nuestro bebé con el ecograma… ¿No te emociona a ti también?

- Todo esto me emociona, Rick… - Lisa le acarició el cabello a su esposo, que seguía acariciando su vientre y plantándole ocasionales besitos. – El embarazo, todo lo que está sucediendo en mi cuerpo… y esto—es decir, el que tú… el verte así.

- ¿Así cómo? – Rick se enderezó y le acarició el cabello a Lisa. - ¿Así de emocionado y absolutamente feliz? Lisa, vamos a tener un bebé… ¡Un hijo tuyo y mío! Y para mí… para mí es lo más emocionante que ha sucedido en mi vida… quizás soy un poco lento para entender muchas cosas, pero… pero esto…

- ¡Rick…!

Lisa buscó refugio en brazos de su esposo y él la recibió en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Ella cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto, en ese lugar especial en donde ella podía escuchar el sonido rítmico de su corazón… aquel sonido de vida que tanto la tranquilizaba y tanta alegría le daba. Rick comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Lisa, mientras no dejaba de besarla en la sien, en el cabello, en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance.

- Me siento tan feliz, amor… - Lisa susurró. – Jamás pensé que algo así… es decir, yo soñaba que quizás un día… pero—

- ¡Shhhh! Me pasa lo mismo, bonita… pero entonces… ¿tú crees que ya pronto vaya a ser muy notorio… el embarazo y todo, quiero decir?

- Pues no creo que sea cosa de una o dos semanas, pero yo creo que sí… mientras más pasen los días más comenzará a notarse.

- Entonces tendremos que anunciar oficialmente el embarazo y todo el mundo se va a volver loco. – Rick se rió. – Aunque también vamos a tener mucho cuidado, Lisa. Una vez que la noticia se conozca, voy a ordenarle al teniente Hawkins que redoble la vigilancia. No quiero que mi esposa ni mi bebé estén desprotegidos.

- No lo estamos ni lo estaremos, amor. – Lisa lo besó en la barbilla. – Tu bebé tiene un papá muy protector y yo tengo un esposo que siempre me cuida y se preocupa por mí. ¿A qué podríamos temer, eh?

- ¡Lisa, eres maravillosa! – Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo como su orgullo de _macho alfa_ de la familia crecía minuto a minuto.

- Entonces, papá… ¿Cuáles son los planes del día?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Rick besó a Lisa en medio de los ojos. – Es un lindo día… no está tan frío tampoco. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al lago… ¿Recuerdas ese sitio, West Lake con su pueblito, el bosque, el lago…?

- ¡El merendero! – Lisa completó y se relamió por adelantado.

- Y el merendero. – Rick asintió con una sonrisa. – Bueno, no está muy lejos de aquí, en media hora podríamos estar ahí, visitar el pueblo, ir a almorzar más tarde… caminar por el lago… creo que algo de aire fresco y ejercicio nos caería bien. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que estás lleno de buenas ideas, Rick… pero… ¿Crees que sea conveniente salir de la ciudad… teniendo a los observadores aquí y todo?

- ¡Por favor, Lisa! Ya muchos dolores de cabeza nos van a dar durante los siguientes tres meses. Además seguro que el día de hoy lo ocuparán en instalarse y familiarizarse con todo y Joe y Kelly se están encargando de ello. Tú también necesitas relajarte un poco, preciosa… ahora más que nunca.

Rick observó a Lisa, quien a pesar de guardar silencio tenía una expresión levemente preocupada en el rostro. El piloto la besó en la punta de la nariz y la tomó de las manos.

- Además West Lake está a 20 kilómetros de aquí, bonita… si cualquier cosa sucede seguro que Kelly se pondrá en contacto con nosotros y en cuestión de 15 minutos te aseguro que estaremos en el Almirantazgo… o donde sea que nos necesiten. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien… - Lisa sonrió. – Me convenciste… y no te costó trabajo.

- La práctica hace al maestro. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Además, si eso no funcionaba, tenía preparada la artillería pesada. ¡Que bueno que no tuve que utilizarla!

- ¿Y cuál era la artillería pesada, pilotito? – Lisa le hizo un cariñito en la punta de la nariz. - ¿Ibas a sacar esa motosierra que aseguras que tienes guardada en el armario y me ibas a amenazar con ella?

- ¡Nah! – Rick se rió. – Yo más bien estaba pensando en una ametralladora… bueno, besos de ametralladora, para ser más precisos…

- ¡No! – Lisa gritó en un tono de voz bastante agudo y trató de huir, sin éxito. – ¡Rick Hunter, no te atrevas! ¡Riiiiii—iiiick....!

Pero el piloto, quien reía incontrolablemente, ya había aprisionado a Lisa en sus brazos y había comenzado a besarla una y otra y otra vez en cualquier lugar que tuviera a su alcance, con besitos rápidos y continuos que le provocaban cosquillas a Lisa, haciendo que ella se desternillara de la risa en brazos de Rick, quien no tuvo otra opción que conducirla a la cama y dejar que se desplomara en ella, cuando ya su propia risa lo hizo quedar sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndola.

- ¡Eres malo…! – Lisa estaba llorando de la risa y trataba de recuperar el aliento. - ¡Malo y feo…!

- Malo sí… - Rick se dejó caer en la cama sin gran ceremonia. – Pero feo… eso no creo. Y no creo que tú lo pienses tampoco…

- ¡Arrogante…! – Lisa se acurrucó a su lado. – Mira, estás todo despeinado… y luego dices que no estás feo.

- ¡Bah! – Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello. – En primer lugar, tú me despeinaste…

- ¿Y en segundo lugar? – Lisa quiso saber.

- ¿Y en segundo lugar qué…?

- Rick… - Lisa seguía riéndose. – Si hay un primer lugar, tiene que haber un segundo lugar por fuerza…

- ¡Ah, está bien, Señorita Sintaxis! En segundo lugar, siempre estoy despeinado y aún así te gusto…

- Bueno, eso es cierto. – Ella le pasó la mano por el cabello a su piloto. – Y en tercer lugar, ¿sabes qué?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole con cariño.

- En tercer lugar tienes unos ojos hermosos, Rick… - La voz de Lisa era honesta, tanto como su mirada enamorada. - ¿Y sabes qué más? Me gustaría que nuestro bebé heredara tus ojos, amor.

- ¡Aw…! – El joven piloto se sonrojó visiblemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su mujer. – No, Lisa… pobre bebé… mejor que se parezca a ti.

- Que tenga un poquito de los dos. – Lisa susurró al oído de Rick y aprovechó para mordisquearle juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando casi un ataque cardiaco en el pobre y sometido piloto.

- Te amo, Lisa… ¿Lo sabías?

- Me lo imaginaba. – Ella sonrió, dándose aires de arrogancia.

Rick se rió, divertido con todo aquello y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. Enseguida se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Bien… en ese caso, es hora de salir de paseo.

- ¡Yay, de paseo! – Lisa dio unos saltitos emocionados.

Rick le sonrió y fue a sacar un abrigo del guardarropas, para después ir a colocarlo sobre los hombros de Lisa.

- Hace un poco de frío, amor… no tanto como otros días, pero más vale que vayas abrigada, ¿de acuerdo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y sin perder de vista a ese hombre que era su adoración, su razón, su motivo… su todo. Él se inclinó para besarla en la frente y la tomó de la mano. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas para después salir de su habitación. Dos minutos más tarde el motor de la Freelander se puso en marcha y la casa del almirantazgo quedó sumida en el más completo silencio.

-

* * *

-

El comodoro Carlos Azueta conducía el viejo y desvencijado automóvil que había rentado, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en sentido contrario al pueblo de Camden por la autopista NY 13, en su camino de vuelta a Nueva York. Contrariamente a la costumbre del precavido y siempre cuidadoso comodoro, el auto circulaba a lo que podría considerarse un exceso de velocidad, aun en una carretera desierta y completamente libre de tráfico a aquellas horas de esa helada tarde invernal.

Los ojos de Azueta estaban clavados en el camino y era notoria la tensión en su rostro. Los músculos de su mandíbula estaban contraídos y el comodoro respiraba agitadamente. Su mirada azul parecía lanzar fuego y la manera en que sus manos se aferraban al volante de su auto denotaba esa lucha interna que él estaba librando en esos momentos, contra su propia conciencia.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el auto salió de la carretera y se detuvo abruptamente en un terraplén, levantando una polvareda. Carlos Azueta salió del automóvil y soltó una maldición, caminó hasta un grupo de árboles cercanos y sin poder contenerse, lanzó una patada al tronco de uno de ellos mientras que proseguía con un verdadero rosario de improperios que hubieran hecho que incluso el más avisado infante de marina se sonrojara al escucharlos.

Lo que finalmente detuvo aquel ataque de rabia, fue un certero golpe que Azueta soltó contra el tronco del árbol que estaba recibiendo aquellas agresiones. El dolor que el comodoro sintió en sus nudillos y la sangre que inmediatamente apareció en ellos hicieron que él finalmente reaccionara.

Recargó su espalda en aquel maltratado tronco y se llevó su mano al pecho, mientras que trataba de detener la hemorragia con un pañuelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse por el tronco, hasta que quedó encuclillado, su espalda contra el árbol, su mano contra su pecho y su cabeza baja.

Fue entonces que sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse, levemente al principio, pero con más intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos… hasta que un gemido hondo, sentido y lastimero rompió el silencio de aquella carretera desierta. Carlos Azueta estaba llorando.

Hasta ese momento el siempre circunspecto Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UN Spacy había sabido guardar la compostura hasta donde su propio autocontrol se lo había permitido… aunque Dios sabía que no había sido fácil. Pero ya no podía más… aquello era mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido haber soportado y necesitaba dejarlo salir. El pecho le dolía y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Hacía unas horas que había tenido aquel desagradable encuentro con los Pacifistas en el cementerio de Pilgrims Field… y desde entonces había estado guardando dentro de sí aquella rabia ciega que buscaba algún escape.

Él había llegado, acompañado de Will Dunbar y ahí se habían encontrado con el padre McCormak, un hermano franciscano de una comunidad cercana que amablemente se había ofrecido para celebrar una pequeña ceremonia religiosa aquella mañana, en memoria de Gabriela Azueta. Un par de trabajadores, quienes se encargarían de colocar la lápida, también los esperaban.

El cementerio Pilgrims Field Memorial era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz y de belleza natural, por estar localizado junto a un bosquecillo y en las proximidades de un pequeño lago. Sin duda aquel era un buen sitio para descansar, Azueta había pensado. No había tumbas individuales para quienes habían sido enterrados en ese sitio, provenientes de poblaciones cercanas arrasadas por la Lluvia de la Muerte.

Aquello más bien era un mausoleo en el centro del cementerio, en donde se habían colocado los restos recuperados. Era casi como un monumento a los que anónimamente habían muerto durante la guerra. Había un altar en mármol con una llama perpetua y varias ofrendas florales. Y en las paredes del mausoleo estaban los nombres de quienes ya habían sido identificados… y los números de quienes aun esperaban por que los suyos los localizaran.

Carlos Azueta había llevado un hermoso arreglo floral en memoria de su hija. Las flores blancas parecían camuflajearse con el blanco inmaculado del mausoleo. No le había tomado mucho tiempo a Will Dunbar localizar el lugar en donde la placa hacía referencia a Jane Doe No. 09101946… Gabriela Azueta.

Mientras los trabajadores se encargaban de cambiar la pequeña placa por la igualmente pequeña, pero elegante lápida que la sustituiría y que ya tenía el nombre de aquella chica, Azueta notó a un grupo de chicos que se habían acercado al mausoleo. Eran tres muchachos que lo veían no con muy buenos ojos. Fue Will quien le puso una mano sobre los hombros y le susurró que no les hiciera caso.

El hermano McCormak había entonces celebrado aquella breve, pero sentida y emotiva ceremonia religiosa, rezando por el eterno descanso de Gabriela y orando por la resignación y la paz para sus familiares y amigos, aquellos que la habían sobrevivido y que jamás la olvidarían, pues ella viviría para siempre en su memoria.

Las palabras del franciscano habían hecho que el comodoro tuviera que disimular sus lágrimas, aunque en definitiva había decidido que no había nada de malo con aquello… finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, estaba junto a su hija. Ahora al menos tendría un lugar en donde visitarla… en donde honrar su memoria… en donde llorar por ella.

Había transcurrido poco más de una hora, cuando las ceremonias se dieron por concluidas. El padre McCormak se retiró al igual que los trabajadores, que los habían acompañado durante esa breve elegía, y Azueta había quedado solo, frente a la lápida, hablando en silencio con su hija. Will Dunbar se había retirado diplomáticamente del sitio, dándole a Azueta la privacidad que necesitaba, aunque manteniéndose cerca en previsión de cualquier hecho que pudiera suscitarse… el joven representante del Proyecto CRG no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que tres chicos… tres pacifistas, estaban rondando el lugar.

- _Usted no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí._ – Uno de los muchachos le había espetado de frente a Azueta cuando ya este se retiraba de aquel sitio.

- _Ella jamás lo quiso_. – Una jovencita replicó. – _Gabriela lo odiaba con toda su alma…_

- _No tiene derecho de venir a manchar la memoria de nuestra hermana. _– El tercero completó.

- ¿_Quiénes son ustedes?_ – El fuego que en esos momentos brillaba en los ojos del comodoro hubiera podido haber extinguido a aquellos jovencitos en ese instante.

- _Somos los hermanos Noyesianos de Gabriela…_ - El mayor de ellos, un muchacho de unos 30 años lo enfrentó. – _Soy el jefe de nuestra comuna… Kinsley… Gabriela era una de las nuestras… ¡Y ella no hubiera aprobado que usted estuviera aquí el día de hoy! ¡Y nosotros no lo hacemos tampoco!_

- ¡_Yo te conozco!_ – Azueta había reconocido al otro joven. – _Tú… tú eras el compañero de Gabriela, en la universidad… quien la involucró en esta… tontería._

_- ¡Quien la salvó de las garras de usted, señor!_ – El joven Samuel replicó desafiante. – _Gabriela lo odiaba… Odiaba todo lo que usted era, todo lo que usted representaba, todo por lo que usted peleaba… ¡Usted no tiene porque estar aquí! _

_- ¡Ella no quería tener nada que ver con usted, maldito cerdo militar! _– Sherrill, la única mujer del grupo le había dado un empujón al comodoro.

_- ¡Hey, hey!_ – Will había llegado al rescate. - _¡Tranquilos! Ustedes no tienen porqué estar importunando al señor Azueta… él ha venido a recordar la memoria de su hija y esto que ustedes están haciendo—_

_- ¡Gabriela no hubiera querido tener a este hombre cerca! Ni de ella, ni de su hijo…_

_Su hijo_… aquellas palabras todavía resonaban en la cabeza del comodoro Azueta.

Gabriela, su única hija, su niña… había muerto esperando un hijo. Aquella revelación había caído sobre Carlos Azueta como un cubetazo de agua helada. No había mucho que él hubiera podido decir o hacer después de escuchar aquellas palabras… no se enorgullecía de su reacción, pues antes de que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta, ya había tomado a Kinsley por las solapas de su abrigo y lo había estrellado contra un muro cercano.

_- Gabriela esperaba a uno de los hijos de nuestro líder…_ - Kinsley le había escupido aquellas palabras en la cara, desafiante, burlonamente. – _Su nieto, señor militar, iba a ser uno de los hijos del jefe supremo… solo él podía autorizar a nuestras mujeres a tener hijos… solo él podía ser el padre del primero de cada una de ellas… nuestras mujeres son mujeres de todos… pero la nueva sangre de nuestra comunidad proviene del jefe. _

_- ¡Maldito!_ – Azueta había sentido una rabia ciega hacia aquellos muchachos. - _¡Hijo de—!_

Pero antes de que pudiera atestar el primer golpe, lo que seguramente esperaban ansiosamente esos pacifistas para luego poder comenzar con sus gritos y gemidos de represión, Will Dunbar lo había detenido.

_- ¡Vámonos de aquí, señor...! ¡No vale la pena!_

_- Si su nueva sangre proviene del jefe, - _Azueta les espetó._ - ¿Entonces todos son parientes? Eso explica lo retrasados que son…"_

_- ¡Algunas de nuestras mujeres tuvieron la fortuna de contar con la autorización del jefe supremo y él mismo fue el donante de la semilla! ¡Esa es la sangre nueva! _

_- ¿Autorización del jefe supremo? ¿Así le llaman ustedes ahora…? Porque en mis tiempos a eso le decíamos "violación" y "abuso deshonesto"…"_

El joven Will Dunbar prácticamente lo había arrastrado hacia las puertas del cementerio, mientras que aquellos tres muchachos seguían gritándole, diciéndole que jamás se volviera a acercar a la tumba de Gabriela… que jamás volviera a pensar en ella como su hija, pues la única familia que ella tenía era la Noyesiana… nada más.

El comodoro Azueta no había querido estar ahí un minuto más. Mientras se alejaban de aquel sitio, Will Dunbar, visiblemente acongojado, le explicaba que la comunidad Noyesiana funcionaba bajo la premisa de que cada varón de la comuna estaba casado con cada una de las mujeres de la misma. Ellos, dentro de la comunidad, no podían tener relaciones románticas con nadie ni exclusividad sexual. Todos los miembros se mantenían en constante circulación entre ellos pero la reproducción se llevaba a cabo de una manera controlada y reglamentada por la comunidad.

_- Eugenesia._ – Azueta pensó. – _Deliberadamente conformaban parejas para procrear seres humanos con características ideales… según sus estándares. _

El comodoro se incorporó lentamente de la posición casi fetal en la que había permanecido durante los últimos minutos. El aire helado del norte le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, secándole las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Sus puños estaban cerrados, uno de ellos cubierto con un pañuelo ensangrentado. Su rostro estaba contraído y su mirada, generalmente apacible y profunda, mostraba rabia, desesperación, odio… no eran los ojos del comodoro Azueta. En esos momentos él no parecía ser él mismo.

- La mataron a ella… - Murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados. – A ella… a mi hija… a mi nieto… los mataron a los dos… malditos… malditos desgraciados… ¡Esos bastardos…!

Con un movimiento rápido, preciso y casi agresivo, Azueta se limpió los ojos con la manga de su abrigo. Se sentó en el cofre de su automóvil y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Parecía como si estuviera orando… rezando por el eterno descanso de la hija de la que no pudo despedirse… por el del nieto al que jamás conoció.

Había perdido demasiado durante la guerra. Casi la totalidad de su familia había sido exterminada por la misma… pero jamás esperó algo así. Que uno de los suyos hubiera muerto antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de vivir… aquello era algo que le dolía… le dolía demasiado.

Azueta levantó su mirada después de un largo rato de introspección, de meditación y de oración. Él era un hombre templado que sabía controlar sus emociones… pero había veces en que sentía que las circunstancias lo excedían. Había momentos, como aquel, en que sentía que no podía seguir adelante.

Sus ojos se clavaron en un letrero que se encontraba a la vera del camino, unos metros delante de donde él estaba. Era un letrero verde que con letras blancas anunciaba: "_Oneida, NY – 10 Millas". _

Cuando había salido de Camden había tenido toda la intención de ir directamente a Oneida, a la cuna misma de aquella locura Noyesiana… al cruce de las Avenida Kenwood y la calle Skinner… allá donde todo aquello había comenzado… la casa primigenia de la comunidad Noyesiana que él sabía que había sido rescatada y puesta en uso nuevamente por grupos pacifistas.

- ¿Y qué podría yo hacer allá? – Azueta se preguntó en voz alta. - ¿Llegar y golpear a los _pacifistas_… darles ese gusto? ¿Ir y gritar consignas como ellos lo hacen? ¿Manifestarme, hacer huelgas de hambre o cualquier otra de sus sandeces de mentes enfermas? No… Gabriela, tú mereces más que eso… tú mereces que yo vuelva a casa y dedique mi vida a la misión que me ha sido encomendada. Quizás jamás llegues a entenderme, hija… pero… lo que hago es más importante y mucho más trascendental que lo que esos malditos proclaman… por ti, hija… por ti y por mi nieto.

Azueta respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Recargó sus manos en la carrocería del auto y siguió respirando profunda y pausadamente, queriendo recuperar un poco de su autocontrol.

De pronto un sonido penetrante e insistente lo hizo saltar, encrespándolo levemente por lo imprevisto. Casi como por instinto se buscó entre las ropas hasta que pudo extraer de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono satelital, el cuál respondió sin siquiera verificar el número de quien lo llamaba.

- Azueta aquí… - Respondió, tratando de que su voz sonara seria y profesional.

- ¿Carlos? – Una inconfundible voz de mujer le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea. – Yo… espero no importunarte…

- Galland… - Un espontáneo gesto de alivio apareció en el rostro de Azueta, quien se recargó pesadamente contra el auto y sintió como si de pronto le hubieran lanzado un salvavidas. – Tú jamás importunas…

- Yo… estaba preocupada… estaba pensando en que ya para estos momentos seguramente has… bueno, yo— ¿Cómo estás?

- No muy bien. – Respondió escueta, pero sinceramente el comodoro.

- ¡Oh…! Entonces… supongo que las cosas no salieron del todo bien…

- No, no del todo. – Azueta suspiró. – A decir verdad estoy algo… intranquilo.

Había algo en las palabras del comodoro que le indicó sin ninguna clase de duda a la arquitecta Galland que _intranquilo_ era una manera bastante benigna de describir lo que estaba sintiendo aquel hombre tan reservado y misterioso que era Carlos Azueta. Ella podía captar las señales y sintió que todas las alarmas se activaron en ella.

- Carlos… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar de ello?

- Yo… no lo sé. – El comodoro suspiró. – No sé qué es lo que necesito… no sé, Galland… realmente no lo sé.

- Siento… haberte llamado en un mal momento. – La voz de Jesse sonó sinceramente preocupada.

Un gesto aterrado cruzó levemente por las facciones de Azueta, quien tomó el celular con ambas manos y comenzó a disculparse por su actitud, tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

- ¡No, nada de eso! Yo—tú… hablaste en el mejor momento… yo—a decir verdad necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga… necesitaba… salir de ese trance en que había caído, yo— ¡Gracias, Jess! Lo digo de verdad…

- ¿Estás bien, Carlos? Te noto algo…

- No, no estoy del todo bien… - Azueta miró hacia el camino y luego consultó su reloj. – Jess, ¿A qué distancia está Woodland de Oneida?

- Yo—no lo sé… - La arquitecta hizo un breve silencio, como si estuviera consultado un mapa o algo. – Es difícil decirlo, después de que las carreteras quedaron tan maltrechas por la guerra y todo pero… supongo que en tiempo no está a más de un par de horas.

- Y— ¿Te molestaría mucho si fuera para allá? Es decir, si no causo problemas… yo, la verdad es que… quisiera poder hablar con alguien.

- ¡Ninguna molestia! – Jesse respondió con inocultable emoción en su voz. – Mira, ¿Todavía tienes el mapa de carreteras contigo?

- Sí, aquí lo tengo… y estoy consultando la ruta entre Oneida y el Lago Cranberry… no creo quitarte mucho tiempo, Jess…

- No te preocupes, Carlos… te estaré esperando.

- Entonces nos vemos por allá en un par de horas… y Jess… ¡Gracias… muchas gracias de verdad!

- Ni lo menciones… maneja con precaución.

Aquella llamada terminó y Azueta colocó su teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras extendía el mapa, que ya había sacado del auto, en el cofre del mismo. Trazó la ruta con su dedo y enseguida extrajo del auto un pequeño aparato de GPS en donde comenzó a ingresar la información.

- Por a 69 hasta cruzar con la 365… tomar rumbo noreste para subir hasta la 12 y seguir al norte hasta Alder Creek y Old Forge… ahí hay que tomar la 28 Norte hasta Long Lake, la 30 hasta Tupper Lake y de ahí la 3 hasta Cranberry Lake… bien, todo correcto… en dos horas y media cuando mucho estaré allá.

El comodoro se subió a su auto, colocó el GPS en el tablero y el mapa sobre el asiento del pasajero. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña memoria USB que conectó en el aparato de música del auto. Mientras se ponía en marcha, las notas del _Angus Dei_ de la _Misa en Tiempo de Guerra, - la Paukenmesse de Joseph Haydn_ – comenzaba a sonar con sus rítmicos sonidos en crescendo y decrescendo, evocando los ecos de la guerra.

- No llores por un mundo que lucha… lucha por un mundo que llora. – Azueta murmuró, como si fuera un mantra que pudiera exorcizar su dolor. – No llores por lo que has perdido… alégrate por haberlo tenido… solo se pierde la lucha que se abandona.

El pequeño auto siguió avanzando por aquel camino tan poco transitado, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque bajo aquel gris cielo invernal que amenazaba con una nevada, casi como si fuera una alegoría del estado que guardaba el corazón de ese curtido militar quien, a fuerza de los golpes, había aprendido que ser valiente no implica el jamás tener miedo… sino en el seguir adelante a pesar del miedo y a pesar de todo.

-

* * *

-

Cuando la almirante Lisa Hayes entró al vestíbulo del Piso 21 aquella mañana de lunes, de inmediato notó el aroma a café recién hecho que provenía de la sala de reuniones y de reojo pudo ver que Kelly Hickson ya se encontraba en su oficina, así que hacía allá se dirigió de inmediato.

- ¡Buenos días, Kelly!

- ¡Lisa! – Kelly se sobresaltó al ser atrapada en medio de un bostezo. - ¡Es decir… almirante! Buenos días…

- Parece que la noche no fue lo suficientemente larga para recuperarte del trabajo extra del día de ayer con la Comisión, Kelly.

- ¡Dios santo! – La teniente Hickson refunfuñó. - ¿Puedo hablar libremente, almirante?

Lisa le indicó con una media sonrisa y un leve movimiento de mano que podía proceder, que no se detuviera por ella. Kelly gruñó y se cruzó de brazos en una pose ofendida.

- ¡Son un dolor en el trasero! Dos días… solo han estado aquí dos días y ya no los soporto más… ¡Que tipos!

- Así de malo, ¿eh?

- ¡No te imaginas! Lisa… son indeseables. En particular esa… esa _señorita Fiorenzi_… yo no sé como es que el coronel Sidar no terminó asesinándola, yo sé que ganas a mí no me faltaron… durante estos dos días nos trataron como si fuéramos sus sirvientes, en particular esa italiana con delirios de diva.

- Siento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por eso, Kelly… seguro que en estos momentos ya Joe se está quejando con Rick.

- ¡Y con justa razón!

- La diplomacia es la diplomacia… y sinceramente agradezco el apoyo que nos han dado. Me imagino que son personas bastante complicadas y difíciles de tratar.

- Es que la _signorina Fiorenzi_ nos estuvo llamando por cualquier tontería… ¡Llegó al punto de llamarnos para que arregláramos con el hotel para que le surtieran el baño con burbujas con aroma a violetas! ¡Y era sábado casi a las 2300 horas!

- ¿En serio hizo eso?

- Y créeme que no fue ni lo peor, ni lo más extravagante… y tengo la impresión de que mientras más cómoda esté aquí, más exigente se va a poner. Yo lo siento por el comodoro Azueta que es quien va a tratar con ella directamente.

- ¡El comodoro! ¿No ha habido noticias de él?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Kelly adquirió una actitud más seria y profesional. – Se reportó hace una hora aproximadamente, Lisa. Informó que está regresando hoy mismo a Ciudad Macross y que mañana a primera hora se reincorporará a sus actividades.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo en volver… pero, ¿No te dijo cómo está, cómo salió todo?

Kelly negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. La joven teniente de las Fuerzas Espaciales se veía notoriamente triste. Lisa así lo notó y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Todo bien, Kelly?

- No me dijo nada… pero se escuchaba triste, no lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que no le fue del todo bien… Lisa, ¿crees que haya sido lo correcto? Es decir, buscar a su hija… remover esa vieja herida… me siento responsable por lo que haya sucedido.

- ¡Kelly, escúchame! Lo que hiciste fue algo muy noble… y sé que el comodoro te lo agradecerá toda su vida. Uno no controla los sentimientos, Kelly… seguro que el comodoro Azueta está algo melancólico por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en estos días, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Lisa… gracias.

- Bien… en ese caso… ¿Cuál es la agenda del día, teniente?

- Bueno… almirante, tiene una reunión preliminar con la Comisión en 40 minutos. Solicitaron que tanto usted como el general Hunter estén presentes, así como el personal operativo de confianza… ¿A quién debo convocar?

- Llama a _los azules_, Kelly… - Lisa dijo en referencia a su equipo de colaboradores más cercanos, llamados así porque solían reunirse en la Sala Azul. – Que estén aquí lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Así será!

- Y quiero que tú también estés presente en esa reunión… ¿Algo más?

- Por ahora es todo, Lisa.

- Bien… en ese caso…

- Almirante… Lisa—yo… - Kelly detuvo a Lisa, quien ya se dirigía a su oficina. – Hay algo… algo que quisiera preguntarte…

- ¿Y qué cosa es, Kelly? ¿Algo oficial?

- No… bueno, sí… no sé…

- ¡Ah! – Lisa sonrió traviesamente cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de su asistente y el leve rubor que le cubría las mejillas. – Es sobre el teniente Azueta, ¿no es así?

- Pues… yo… sí, quizás…

- ¿Y qué quieres saber? – Lisa se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kelly con una expresión entre comprensiva y divertida. – Te aseguro que tú sabes más que yo en cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con Nick Azueta.

- Lisa, yo… supe que hay posibilidades de que sea transferido a Macross… a la Spacy.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

Kelly asintió con la cabeza y miró a Lisa tímidamente.

- Yo… es decir… ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades…?

- ¿De qué Nick Azueta sea transferido? Son de un cien por ciento, Kelly.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos azules de la chiquilla se abrieron grandes como platos. – Pero… bueno, él me dijo que tomaría tiempo… que todavía había que arreglar asuntos…

- No te puedo precisar cuanto tiempo sea necesario, Kelly… pero te aseguro que no será más de un mes. Nicolás Azueta es un candidato perfecto para el programa de entrenamiento especializado de la Spacy que estamos por arrancar. Y hasta donde yo sé el programa arranca el lunes 3 de marzo.

- Pero entonces… - Una sonrisa había comenzado a formarse lentamente en los labios de Kelly. – Hoy… hoy es lunes 3 de febrero… sería un mes… ¡Un mes exacto!

- Ese día arrancará en la Academia Militar el _Centro de Estudios Superiores UNS_. – Lisa siguió hablando, pretendiendo estar completamente ajena a la notoria emoción de su asistente, aunque a ella misma le costaba algo de trabajo no sonreír. – Los aspirantes que sean aceptados, todos ellos provenientes de otras ramas de servicio, pasarán por un riguroso y disciplinado entrenamiento, capacitación y prácticas, todo de manera simultánea. No va a ser fácil, pero confío en que formarán oficiales capaces y experimentados para ocupar las posiciones de mando y liderazgo dentro de la Spacy.

- ¡Whoa! Entrenamiento, capacitación y prácticas… ¡Nick se va a morir! – Kelly se rió.

- Comenzarán por tomar el curso básico de adestramiento de la UNS que consta de 3 niveles… simultáneamente estarán llevando una carga académica… a los seis meses serán asignados a un área de servicio según su especialidad… pero el programa será muy completo, desde el adiestramiento que consta en combate individual, adiestramiento en funciones orgánicas específicas, adiestramiento por unidades, por armas combinadas y en operaciones conjuntas… la carga académica incluirá cursos de mando y liderazgo, de planeación estratégica… y claro, ellos podrán elegir su especialidad espacial.

- Se escucha complicado… pero seguramente saldrán muy bien preparados y siendo todos unos profesionales de la UNS. ¡Pero van a sudar sangre!

- Tú sabes lo que dicen, más vale sudor en el entrenamiento que sangre en el combate, ¿no es así?

- ¡Eso ni dudarlo! Pero entonces… ¿Entonces es un hecho que Nick vendrá… en un mes?

- Puedes contar con ello, Kelly. – Lisa sonrió comprensiva. – Pero ahora, creo que lo importante es—

- ¡Ah, sí! La reunión… convocar al Equipo Azul… ¡A la orden, almirante Hayes!

Kelly hizo un apresurado saludo militar y salió corriendo rumbo a su oficina. Lisa la observó por unos segundos y después, mientras sonreía para sí misma y sacudía la cabeza, comenzó a dirigirse a su oficina.

La almirante Hayes no podía estar más feliz al tener a la teniente Kelly Hickson como su asistente personal, encargada de su secretaría particular y jefa de ayudantía. Aquella chiquilla, juguetona y desgarbada, era una cajita de sorpresas llena de creatividad, de genialidad y de recursos… podía ser seria y formal cuando las circunstancias así lo requerían, pero a la vez jamás dejaba de sorprender con alguna travesura o alguna salida divertida y ágil de cualquier situación en la que se hubiese metido. A Lisa jamás dejaba de impresionarle el ingenio de Kelly Hickson ni el hecho de que ella sabía ganarse el cariño con facilidad.

- El que el teniente Nick Azueta sea transferido a Macross será la medicina perfecta para más de uno en esta ciudad. – Lisa pensó mientras entraba a su oficina. – Le traerá la paz a su padre… y el amor a Kelly. ¡Y eso nos hará muy felices a todos!

-

* * *

-

Aquella primera reunión con la Comisión de Observadores ya se había alargado durante bastante tiempo… demasiado tiempo para el gusto del general Hunter. Él jamás había sido un hombre amante de las reuniones y mucho menos si estas eran largas… miró su reloj y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar su disgusto cuando se percató de que llevaban casi cuatro horas encerrados en esa sala de juntas con los miembros de la Comisión.

Rick pasó su mirada por los asistentes a esa sesión de tortura y se percató de que la mayoría de sus colegas militares se notaban tan aburridos e incómodos como él. La mayoría, porque había una persona que a pesar de todo se veía fresca, tranquila y profesional. Rick no pudo menos que sonreír levemente al pensar que sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre era Lisa la que sacaba la casta por todos ellos. No por nada ella era la jefa.

Sin embargo el coronel Sidar y el mayor Sterling parecían estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el sueño que obviamente les estaba jugando una mala pasada en un momento bastante inoportuno. Y la teniente Hickson, al lado de la almirante Hayes, se dedicaba a llevar las minutas de la reunión con precisión y profesionalismo… aunque su mente parecía estar muy lejos. Se notaba bastante distraída.

Por el lado de los observadores, la situación no era demasiado diferente. Si bien Hannah Fiorenzi y Antón Kevorkian se mostraban interesados y bastante metódicos en sus cuestionamientos, los demás miembros de la comisión ya se notaban cansados y aburridos. En particular Owen Tyler, el pelirrojo que no parecía hacer otra cosa que pasar su mirada de Lisa a Kelly y de vuelta a Lisa con una actitud que a Rick no le agradaba… habría que mantener a ese tipo vigilado, según la opinión muy particular del general Hunter.

- Bien, entonces permítanme sintetizar todo lo que hemos estado revisando en estas últimas horas. – La voz de Hannah trajo a Rick de vuelta a la realidad.

La jefa de la comisión de observadores se quitó sus lentes y se arregló el cabello con un movimiento rápido y preciso que la hizo parecer más una modelo en pasarela que una funcionaria de la Oficina de Vinculación Política del Gobierno.

- Tenemos aquí en ciudad Macross la sede central de la UNS, la Academia Militar con especialidad en Ciencias Espaciales…

- Y el Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UNS. – Lisa puntualizó.

- Que todavía no está funcional. – Hannah le lanzó una mirada rápida a la almirante Hayes. – Pero ya llegaremos a eso… tenemos el complejo aeroespacial de la UNSAF con su respectiva flotilla de aeronaves que habrá que estudiar y observar detalladamente… y esperamos contar con el apoyo y la cooperación total de ustedes, general Hunter.

- Tengo órdenes de apoyarles y facilitar su tarea, licenciada Fiorenzi. Ustedes podrán hacer su trabajo con precisión y puntualidad.

- Eso esperamos, porque a partir de mañana comenzaremos a trabajar en campo y tenemos instrucciones de hacer una auditoria concienzuda de todo, señores. – Kevorkian acotó con frialdad profesional.

- Necesitaremos acceso total a todos los documentos de la UNS también, almirante Hayes. – Hannah continuó. – Tenemos que revisar sus procedimientos, sus manuales, sus libros de cuentas, sus proyectos… _todo_.

- Y todo estará a su disposición en lo que sea posible, licenciada.

Hannah Fiorenzi se volvió a colocar sus lentes – de diseñador, por supuesto, - y miró a Lisa con una expresión fría y amenazante, pero la almirante Hayes no era una persona que se dejara amedrentar con algo como eso, así que le sostuvo la mirada a la jefa de los observadores hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que _en lo que sea posible_, almirante? Tenemos instrucciones de revisarlo todo y usted sabe que tenemos autorización de seguridad otorgada por el gobierno, almirante Hayes.

- Revisé su documentación, licenciada Fiorenzi, y ustedes tienen autorización de seguridad nivel I… eso quiere decir que si bien tienen acceso a los documentos confidenciales de la UNS/UNSAF, no tienen autorización para acceder a los documentos secretos ni a los de alta seguridad. – Lisa respondió, mirando a Fiorenzi directamente a los ojos. – Razones de seguridad, licenciada. Usted conoce la legislación mejor que yo. Es necesaria la Autorización de Seguridad Nivel III para tener acceso a esos documentos.

Hannah Fiorenzi le sostuvo la mirada a Lisa Hayes por unos segundos, pero después se rindió ante lo obvio y asintió levemente.

- De acuerdo, se ve que usted conoce los procedimientos, almirante… ese es un punto bueno. Aunque pensé que se mostraría más cooperativa con esta situación.

- Reglamentos son reglamentos y yo no puedo pasarlos por alto. Ustedes tendrán acceso a todos los documentos nivel I por lo pronto. Ustedes auditarán nuestros procedimientos y nuestro sistema operativo, licenciada Fiorenzi. En realidad no necesitan revisar los documentos más secretos para poder emitir un juicio.

- La almirante Hayes tiene razón. – El observador Ben Kuznitzky, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, replicó. – Creo que tan solo con revisar los procedimientos operativos ya tenemos trabajo para rato. No veo la necesidad de discutir en este momento ni en este lugar el acceso de seguridad a documentos clasificados. Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.

- Bien… - Hannah suspiró pesadamente. – Comentario ha lugar…

El general Hunter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo y miró con orgullo a su esposa, reprimiendo las ganas que en esos momentos tenía de abrazarla y plantarle un buen beso en los labios. ¡Esa mujer le fascinaba!

- Aún así tendremos que revisar toda la información financiera de los talleres espaciales que tienen funcionando, uno en órbita y otro en la luna. – El pelirrojo Tyler comentó con su voz impertinente. – Al final lo que nos preocupa es que ustedes estén quemando recursos económicos que son necesarios en otros sectores del gobierno. Y yo mismo estoy aquí para revisar todos los libros.

- Toda la información que usted requiera sobre las finanzas del Satélite Fábrica y de la Base Lunar Apolo están a su disposición, señor Tyler. – Lisa le respondió.

- Bien, eso es todo lo que me interesa. Tengo que enviar un reporte preliminar al final de la semana… y revisar todos esos números no es un paseo en el parque, así que a ver si podemos ir terminando esta reunión.

- ¡Tranquilo, Ty! – La observadora Ashanti lo calmó. – Iremos al paso y todo a su tiempo.

- Vamos a establecer las comisiones. – Hannah respondió. – Ty, tú te encargarás de las finanzas… yo voy a revisar personalmente la situación operativa en la UNS y quiero que tú me auxilies, Tamara.

- Será un placer.

- Entonces Antón Kevorkian, como secretario de esta comisión, auxiliado por Ben se encargarán de la auditoria a la UNSAF.

- Tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, general Hunter. – Kevorkian le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria al comandante de las Fuerzas Espaciales. – Al final, es precisamente la situación de la UNSAF la que ha causado controversia entre diferentes sectores tanto de gobierno como en la sociedad civil.

- ¡Vamos, Antón! – Ben Kuznitzky salió en defensa del general Hunter. – Estoy seguro de que trabajaremos muy bien. Aunque mi compañero tiene razón, general… vamos a necesitar hacer una revisión concienzuda de sus procedimientos operativos.

- Cuenten con nuestro apoyo y nuestra ayuda en todo lo que sea necesario. – Rick respondió escuetamente.

- En ese caso, creo que eso sería todo, señores… - Hannah decidió dar por terminada aquella reunión. – Creo que es hora de un receso para comer… y si ustedes no disponen otra cosa, reanudaremos el trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde.

- No hay problema. – Lisa se puso de pie y con ella todos los militares. – A las 1600 horas será.

Los observadores también se pusieron de pie y Hannah se dirigió a la teniente Hickson, quien se ocupaba en hacer algunas anotaciones finales en su agenda electrónica.

- Necesitamos que ya esté listo nuestro transporte de vuelta al hotel, teniente. ¿Creé que pueda encargarse de eso inmediatamente?

- Sí, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Kelly respondió tan diplomáticamente como pudo.

Aquello hizo que Rick le lanzara una mirada asesina a la _signorina_, como Kelly la había apodado. Pero Max se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro, indicándole que no valía la pena lanzarse a un debate verbal bajo esas circunstancias. Rick miró a su amigo y asintió levemente.

- ¿Cuándo se reincorporará al servicio el comodoro Azueta, almirante Hayes? – La italiana preguntó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a Kelly hablando por teléfono. – No que su… _asistente_ y el coronel Sidar no hayan sido buenos anfitriones, pero considero que necesitamos a alguien con más… experiencia diplomática.

- El comodoro Azueta se reincorporará el día de mañana, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Respondió Lisa secamente. – Aunque es la teniente Hickson la que seguirá al frente de toda la logística. Espero que no tenga problemas con ello.

- Ninguno, almirante… solo era curiosidad.

- Su transporte está listo y esperando, licenciada. – Kelly informó escuetamente.

- Bien… en ese caso, nos veremos algo más de rato… ¡Todos a comer!

La comisión de observadores salió de la Sala de Juntas No. 3, la Sala Azul. Detrás de ellos quedó un grupo de militares con caras de pocos amigos y con innegable tedio bien reflejado en sus rostros. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

- Será un día muy largo, chicos… ¿Por qué no van a comer algo y a descansar un poco?

- La idea no es mala. – Max se adelantó. – Entonces nos vemos a las 1600 horas… ¿Aquí o en tu oficina de campo, Rick?

- En la de campo. – El general les indicó. - ¡Y gracias por todo, muchachos!

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

El coronel Sidar y el mayor Sterling salieron de la sala de juntas. Detrás de ellos Kelly se acercó a Lisa y le sonrió levemente.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo retirarme por ahora? Tengo que ir a casa… a alimentar a Enkei.

- No te preocupes, Kelly. Puedes retirarte.

- Gracias Lisa.

- Gracias a ti, por todo.

- ¡Kelly…! – Rick la detuvo antes de que saliera. – Otra cosa, pase lo que pase, no te dejes intimidar por esa _signorina_, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros estamos aquí respaldándote en todo momento y tú lo sabes.

- Gracias Rick. – Kelly sonrió. – En realidad no me molesta… bueno… quizás un poco, pero trabajo es trabajo. No se preocupen por mí. Yo estoy bien.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Kelly sonrió e hizo un impecable saludo militar antes de salir de la sala y dejar solos en ella a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter. Ella gruñó y se recargó en la mesa de juntas, haciendo patente su opinión respecto a esa reunión que habían mantenido.

De pronto sonrió cuando Rick se acercó a ella y le lanzó una mirada divertida pero a la vez llena de orgullo y admiración. El piloto puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa y ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Ella quiso saber.

- "_Razones de seguridad, licenciada. Usted conoce la legislación mejor que yo."_ – El piloto parafraseó a su mujer, para después besarla levemente en la punta de la nariz. – Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de lanzarme sobre la almirante Hayes y hacerla mía ahí mismo…

- ¿Y enfrente de todas esas personas? – Lisa sonrió, decidida a picarle un poco la cresta a su piloto.

- Bueno… - Rick lo meditó. – De acuerdo, primero los sacaba de la sala y después… o no, mejor te hubiera cargado sobre el hombro y te hubiera llevado a tu oficina.

- ¡No te hubieras atrevido!

- "_Reglamentos son reglamentos y yo no puedo pasarlos por alto"._ – Rick volvió a parafrasear a Lisa. – Solo una pregunta, amor… con todo eso de la autorización de seguridad y todo…

- ¿Sí…? – Lisa estaba perdida en los ojos de su piloto. - ¿Qué sucede con eso?

- Me preguntaba… ¿Qué nivel tengo yo… en lo que respecta a la autorización de seguridad con usted, almirante?

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió angelicalmente, mientras atraía al piloto y se lanzaba a besarlo de lleno en los labios. – Usted no tiene niveles conmigo, general Hunter… para usted todo está permitido. Tiene acceso total…

- Es bueno saberlo. – Rick murmuró mientras le regresaba el beso a Lisa. – Entonces… tenemos un par de horas libres, almirante… y necesitamos llevarla a cargar el tanque.

Lisa se rió cuando sintió las manos de Rick haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre. Miró a su esposo a los ojos y lo besó levemente en los labios. Él le regresó la sonrisa.

- Sácame de este lugar, piloto…

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

- Y Rick, una cosa más… gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo… por estar aquí conmigo… por ser tú… por todo.

- De nada, almirante.

El piloto tomó la mano de Lisa en la suya y la besó caballerosamente. Después la ayudó a incorporarse y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros mientras se dirigían a la puerta del Salón Azul. Tenían dos horas y había que aprovecharlas. La tarde sería larga, tediosa y demasiado pesada, así que no pensaban desaprovechar ni un segundo que pudieran estar juntos antes de volver al trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Era muy temprano todavía. Muy pocas personas se encontraban a esas horas en la base militar. La mayoría de ellas eran el personal que estaba terminando su turno de la noche y algunos que se dirigían a desayunar al comedor de la base antes de iniciar algún vuelo mañanero o llevar a cabo alguna misión particular que requería que estuvieran en aquel sitio a esa hora de la mañana.

El comodoro Carlos Azueta estacionó su Fiat en su cajón de estacionamiento y se dio un momento para mirar su coche e inspeccionarlo brevemente. Hacía tiempo que aquel vehículo tan confiable le estaba dando algunos problemas mecánicos. No podía ser para menos, Azueta pensó, después de todo era un auto reciclado de los tiempos anteriores a la Lluvia de la Muerte y ya los años y el maltrato le estaban pesando.

Mientras se dirigía a su oficina, caminando a paso vivo, como era su costumbre, Azueta iba pensando que quizás no fuera una mala idea comenzar a considerar la idea de cambiar su auto.

- Una SUV no estaría mal. – Pensaba. – Siempre quise una de esas… pero pasé tanto tiempo en el mar que jamás pude tener un auto a mi gusto. Quizás el fin de semana pueda dedicarlo a visitar alguna concesionaria de vehículos… tengo que hablar con Rick, él sabe de esas cosas.

Pero mucho más que enfocar sus pensamientos en sus opciones vehiculares, lo que Carlos Azueta en realidad estaba haciendo era tratar de mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier pensamiento, en cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio de Camden.

- Recuerdo que siempre quise tener algo como… no sé, una SUV de la serie X de la BMW. Hmmm… el capitán Guili tenía una de esas y siempre me gustó mucho. No estaría mal la idea… aunque, por otro lado… ¿No será demasiado auto para una sola persona? Yo…

Totalmente perdido en sus meditaciones, Azueta salió del ascensor y entró al vestíbulo del Piso 21. Pero apenas había puesto un pie ahí, cuando la voz de la teniente Hickson lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Comodoro! Buenos días, señor… - Una sorprendida oficial de la UNS se acercó a él, llevando una taza de humeante café en la mano. – No lo esperaba tan temprano…

Azueta levantó la ceja y consultó su reloj.

- Kelly… todavía ni siquiera son las 0700 horas. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

La jovencita se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su oficina.

- No podía dormir… he estado algo preocupada con todo el trabajo que tenemos aquí y bueno… con esos observadores y todo… decidí que era mejor venir y poner manos a la obra en vez de estar dando vueltas en la cama.

- ¡Ah…! – Azueta la observó por un momento y notó que Kelly se notaba tensa. - ¿Asumo que los observadores han resultado ser peor de lo que esperábamos?

- Bueno, no todos ellos, señor. Pero la encargada de la comisión… la sig—es decir, la licenciada Fiorenzi… ella si es una bruja malvada.

Una leve sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en los labios del comodoro, pero él la contuvo. Kelly suspiró profundamente y miró la taza de café que llevaba en la mano. De inmediato se la ofreció al comodoro.

- ¿Gusta café, señor? Lo acabo de preparar… me había servido esta taza, está limpio. No lo he probado.

- ¡Gracias, teniente! – Carlos Azueta recibió la taza que ella le entregó y casi al mismo tiempo dejó su bolsa de mensajero encima de un sofá del vestíbulo. – Sinceramente me caerá muy bien… es una mañana fría.

- ¿Y por qué vino tan temprano usted a la oficina, señor? – Kelly preguntó mientras se servía otra taza de café.

- Tengo mucho trabajo con el cual debo ponerme al día. – Azueta respondió, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando la pierna. – Estoy seguro que en los días que estuve ausente se amontonaron mil cosas.

- No se preocupe, señor. – Kelly fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a él. – La teniente Sainz y yo tratamos de mantener todo al día. En realidad no hay demasiado trabajo retrasado.

- Gracias, Kelly. – Respondió él, bajando la mirada. – Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Un silencio que para Kelly se volvió demasiado denso e incomodo al paso de un par de minutos. Carlos Azueta se había perdido en sus meditaciones, mientras sus ojos se encontraban clavados en su café, como si ahí pudiera leer todas las respuestas de todos los misterios de la humanidad.

- Señor… - Kelly finalmente habló, con voz apenas audible. - ¿Cómo… cómo le fue allá en… en Oneida, señor?

- Bueno… - El comodoro suspiró profundamente, pero no levantó su mirada. – Digamos que… regresé, eso ya es bastante.

- ¿Así de mal? – Kelly sintió una estocada en el corazón, ya que se sentía responsable de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido allá. – Señor… yo, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Azueta la miró directamente a los ojos. – Kelly, no hay nada de lo que debas de sentirte responsable… tú hiciste tu parte.

- Lo sé y por eso… si le fue mal… es que quizás no debí meterme tanto en su vida familiar privada, señor… y obviamente ese viaje lo dejó mal… se nota muy decaído.

- Fue… bueno, tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto, Kelly. – Azueta, en una actitud muy poco característica de él, comenzó a abrirle su corazón a esa jovencita que lo miraba atentamente. – Por un lado pude encontrar a mi hija… y la gente del Proyecto CRG es gente humana y muy sensible. La persona que me atendió, William Dunbar, es todo un caballero… el cementerio de Pilgrims Field es un sitio hermoso… tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia religiosa, colocamos la lápida con el nombre de mi hija… fue bueno, siento que me ayudó mucho a sanar viejas heridas… y te lo agradezco, Kelly. Nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda. Ahora al menos ya sé en donde están todos los miembros de mi familia… eso es bueno.

- ¿Pero…? – Kelly preguntó, luchando contra las lágrimas que de pronto habían nublado sus ojos.

- Yo… - Azueta volvió a clavar la vista en el líquido oscuro de la taza que sostenía en las manos. – Tuve un encuentro con… _con ellos_.

- ¡Oh…!

Kelly no hizo más comentarios. Ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería Azueta con aquello. Había llegado a conocer al comodoro bastante bien y ahora hasta podía comprender lo que él no decía. Azueta se había encontrado con los Pacifistas, los compañeros de comuna de Gabriela.

- Son unos mocosos. – Azueta continuó hablando. – Chiquillos que no tienen siquiera una ideología formada, que no saben pensar por ellos mismos… y me da rabia, mucha rabia pensar que gente sin prejuicios se aproveche de esas mentes débiles para usarlos como carne de cañón para sus movimientos pacifistas. ¡No sabes el coraje, la impotencia, la rabia ciega que siento, Kelly!

- ¿Eran… eran compañeros de Gabriela, señor? ¿La conocieron?

Azueta asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y casi doloroso para después responder en un susurro:

- Uno de ellos fue quien metió a mi hija en eso… era su compañero en la universidad y ya alguna vez había tenido un altercado con él y con otros de su misma calaña… Gabriela me odió después de eso y creo que—me parece que ese sentimiento jamás desapareció de su corazón.

- No diga eso, señor. Yo estoy segura de que su hija lo amaba… es decir, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Usted es un hombre excepcional… tener un padre como usted, pues… yo…

Azueta levantó la mirada y le regaló a Kelly una sonrisa amable y sentida.

- Gracias, Kelly. – Murmuró, con voz quebrada por la emoción. – A mi me hubiera gustado que mi hija fuera un poco más como tú.

- Gracias, señor… - Kelly se sonrojó levemente.

- Sin embargo hay algo más. – Azueta se puso de pie y fue a mirar por el ventanal, cosa que Kelly sabía que él hacía cuando quería ocultarse de sus propias emociones. – Por esos mocosos supe que… que…

La teniente Hickson lo observaba con atención, pero decidió no hacer preguntas y antes bien dejar que el comodoro hablara conforme fuera reuniendo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Él golpeó levemente el cristal con el puño cerrado de su mano, otro gesto muy típico de él, y siguió hablando en un susurro.

- Gabriela no murió sola… ella… ella estaba esperando un hijo al momento de su muerte… mi nieto murió con ella.

Los ojos de Kelly se abrieron grandes, como platos. Por un momento se quedó congelada en su asiento sin saber como reaccionar o qué responder a aquello. Ahora entendía porque el comodoro Azueta se notaba tan triste y decaído. Su hija y su nieto… aquello era doloroso incluso para Kelly. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo el comodoro.

- Señor, yo… - Kelly se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

- Está bien, Kelly… no te preocupes. – Azueta se pasó el puño de su uniforme por el rostro antes de mirar a la teniente Hickson. – No eran más que un montón de _hippies_ desubicados y libertinos. Creían que podían cambiar al mundo… confundieron el idealismo con la fuga de la realidad. Para ellos todo era protestas, anarquía, amor y paz… pero no se dieron cuenta de que los estaban usando. Son comunidades en donde les lavan el cerebro, los convierten en robots sin ideas propias… y en un laboratorio experimental para sus locas ideas de eugenesia.

- ¿Eugenesia? – Kelly no sabía que significaba aquella palabreja.

- La mejora selectiva de la raza humana. – Azueta le explicó. – Tratan de crear seres humanos perfectos a partir de padres con características modelo… en este caso el jefe de esos desquiciados era el _donante_ para que sus mujeres quedaran embarazadas.

Carlos Azueta volvió a la ventana y comenzó a darle leves golpecitos con el puño. Kelly sabía que estaba tratando de controlar la ira que sentía… y no era fácil.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

Azueta sacudió la cabeza y miró a la jovencita que estaba a su lado, esa chica de apariencia aniñada y brillantes ojos azules que se había convertido en una persona muy importante dentro de su vida. Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que Kelly levantará la vista para mirarlo.

- Gracias Kelly… de una u otra forma este viaje fue algo que yo necesitaba… por doloroso que haya sido el descubrimiento, creo que los ciclos se cierran… y las heridas eventualmente sanarán.

- ¿Está seguro de que está bien, señor?

- No te puedo decir que esté bien, Kelly… pero te aseguro que lo estaré.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa y sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Él correspondió a aquel abrazo con cariño paternal y con un agradecimiento profundo y sincero. Cuando se separaron, Carlos Azueta hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía… algo que lo tomó incluso a él por sorpresa: se inclinó sobre la teniente Hickson y con infinita ternura le plantó un beso suave en la frente.

Kelly se sonrojó profundamente, pero una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño apareció en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del comodoro que la observaba con orgullo y cariño paternal.

- Gracias, señor…

- Gracias a ti, Kelly. De verdad… ¡Gracias!

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa leve apareció en los labios de Azueta, quien señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesita de café que estaba en aquel recibidor del vestíbulo y habló:

- Ahora ¿Qué le parece si me sirve otra taza de ese excelente café que ha preparado, teniente? Y después me gustaría que nos sentáramos y me pusiera al día con todo lo acontecido en mi ausencia.

- ¡A sus órdenes, señor! – Kelly respondió con un impecable saludo militar.

Esa fue la escena que la almirante Hayes encontró en el vestíbulo del Piso 21 cuando llegó, media hora más tarde. El comodoro Azueta y la teniente Hickson sentados en el recibidor, con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de café, y los dos hablando animadamente sobre asuntos relacionados con la UNS.

- ¡Buenos días! – Lisa saludó con una sonrisa. – Comodoro Azueta, bienvenido.

Los dos militares se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron frente a Lisa y la recibieron con un saludo militar. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos.

- Descansen por favor… ¡Que madrugadores! Se ve que tienen rato trabajando.

- La teniente Hickson me estaba poniendo al día con todo, almirante.

Los tres se sentaron y Kelly tomó la palabra.

- Ya le expliqué como están las cosas con los observadores, almirante. Ya le pasé algunos datos sobre ellos, todo lo que han estado revisando, los avances que han tenido con su trabajo… ¡Van a ser tres meses muy largos!

- Parece que la teniente Hickson no les tiene mucho aprecio a esas personas. – Azueta sonrió levemente. – Pero no la culpo… políticos al fin.

- Desgraciadamente no puedo decir que son gente agradable. – Lisa reconoció. – Aunque debemos comportarnos con la máxima diplomacia en lo que a ellos respecta. Muchas cosas dependen del dictamen de esa comisión y todos lo sabemos.

- No tiene ni que decirlo, almirante. – Azueta asintió. – Y no tiene que preocuparse de nada. A partir de hoy yo me encargaré de todo en lo que a este asunto respecta.

- Lo dejo en sus manos, comodoro Azueta. Pero quiero que se me mantenga informada de todo lo que ocurra y también que sepa que cuenta con todo el apoyo y la ayuda que yo le pueda dar. Tanto usted como el general Hunter estarán haciendo una labor de suma importancia para las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¡Pobre general Hunter! – Azueta comentó empáticamente. – Supongo que no está feliz en lo absoluto.

- ¡No se imagina! – Lisa sonrió levemente divertida. – Pero lo está haciendo bien.

- Entonces, puntualizando… - El comodoro revisó sus notas. – La licenciada Fiorenzi y la licenciada Ashanti son quienes están auditándonos a nosotros… Antón Kevorkian y Ben Kuznitzky están trabajando con la UNSAF y Owen Tyler está revisando las finanzas.

- Así es. – Lisa aceptó. – Y aunque debemos de mantener un ojo avisor en todos ellos, la prioridad aquí es atender a Fiorenzi y a Ashanti. Va a necesitar bastante paciencia, comodoro.

- ¡Esa _signorina_ es un dolor en el…! – Kelly se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó. - ¡Oh, mil disculpas…!

- Asumo que la _signorina _es la licenciada Fiorenzi. – Azueta replicó con simpatía. – Bien, tres meses pasan rápido, esto no será eterno… así que hagamos lo mejor que podamos.

- En ese caso, - Lisa revisó su reloj. – Las observadoras llegarán en una media hora más o menos… en cuanto lleguen las presentaré con usted, comodoro.

- Bien, las estaré esperando, almirante.

- Kelly, ¿Podrías pasarme la carpeta del reporte mensual que nos hizo llegar la Dirección de Recursos Humanos? Quiero revisar algunos puntos…

- ¡Ahora mismo, almirante!

Kelly entró a su oficina y Lisa miró a Azueta, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

- Me da gusto tenerlo de vuelta, comodoro. Espero que le haya ido bien.

- Tan bien como a uno puede irle cuando va a visitar a su hija a un cementerio. Pero me alegra estar de vuelta, almirante… por cierto, conocí Woodland. ¡Es una hermosa propiedad la que ustedes tienen ahí!

Lisa observó al comodoro Azueta, sin atinar a decir una sola palabra. ¿Carlos Azueta había visitado Woodland? Aquello era toda una sorpresa. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿Usted fue a…?

- Me quedaba en el camino. – El comodoro se encogió de hombros. – Ya es un lugar hermoso de por sí. Y estoy seguro de que el equipo de restauradores de la arquitecta Galland le devolverán su belleza ancestral… los mejores días de Woodland están aún por venir, almirante. Ahora, pido permiso para retirarme.

- Puede retirarse, comodoro.

Azueta saludó militarmente a Lisa y enseguida se dirigió a su oficina. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, mientras que sus manos instintivamente iban a posarse sobre su abdomen.

- Los mejores días de Woodland están aún por venir. – Repitió en un susurro. – De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la almirante Hayes se dirigió a su propia oficina. Una nueva jornada de trabajo comenzaba a todo vapor en el Edificio del Almirantazgo.

-

* * *

-

El turno de la noche había resultado ser particularmente largo y agotador para el Teniente de Corbeta Nicolás Azueta en el Portaviones UNN Argos. Habían surgido algunos desperfectos en uno de los ascensores de la enorme embarcación y el grupo de mantenimiento al que él estaba asignado había tenido que trabajar durante toda la noche, hasta dejar a aquel ascensor operando en óptimas condiciones.

Después de darse una ducha en las regaderas de la base, Nick Azueta caminaba por los laberínticos pasillos que constituían las entrañas del Argos, indeciso entre ir a su camarote y simplemente dejarse caer en su litera a dormir el resto del día o bien ir al comedor a desayunar. Ambas ideas le parecían excelentes y no se decidía por ninguna, pues estaba tan hambriento como cansado.

- Quizás en mi habitación tenga algún paquete de galletas o algo, con eso sería suficiente… ¡Me muero de sueño!

Al final el joven marino decidió que tal vez lo mejor fuera ir a dormir un poco; de otra manera lo más seguro era que se quedara dormido en la cafetería y terminara cayendo de bruces sobre su plato de comida, para el regocijo general y mucho tiempo de burlas indiscriminadas contra su persona.

- Es más seguro así. – Nick decidió.

Sin demorarse y sin desviar el rumbo, el teniente Azueta enfiló hacia su habitación, a donde llegó después de una caminata de unos 15 minutos. Después de todo el Argos era una verdadera ciudad flotante y las distancias podían ser bastante largas.

Nick abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, suspirando profundamente al hacerlo. El día anterior había participado en unos ejercicios navales que lo habían agotado, pero ni bien había llegado a su camarote en la noche, su presencia había sido requerida bajo cubierta por el Jefe de Ingenieros, el Capitán de Fragata John Blake. Y ahí había comenzado aquella odisea nocturna que se había alargado por casi 15 interminables horas.

- ¡Estoy muerto! – Nick murmuró, sentándose en la orilla de su litera.

Pero de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en un sobre que estaba en el piso de su habitación. Un sobre blanco con el logotipo del UNN Argos y su nombre impreso debajo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Nick recogió aquel misterioso sobre y con manos temblorosas por la emoción y los nervios, rompió uno de los extremos para sacar la hoja de papel de su interior. Una hoja con el mismo escudo oficial y que le indicaba, en unas pocas líneas, que el Capitán de Navío, Christopher Delaunay, comandante del UNN Argos necesitaba verlo a la brevedad posible en su oficina.

El teniente Azueta se puso de pie de inmediato, como movido por un invisible resorte, y leyó una vez más aquella brevísima circular que tenía en las manos.

- ¿El capitán Delaunay quiere verme… a mí? Pero…

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando una idea entró de pronto a su cabeza. Nick comenzó a sentir que su corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el rostro.

- ¡No…! ¡No puede ser! – Musitó, mientras una sonrisa leve comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. – ¿Será que finalmente…?

Con una velocidad asombrosa, sobre todo considerando que aquel muchacho tenía más de 24 horas sin dormir, Nick entró al diminuto baño de su camarote y se acomodó el cabello para después colocarse su gorra de guarnición y acomodarse su uniforme hasta que este quedó impecable.

Y segundos después, olvidando todo el cansancio y el sueño que hasta hacía unos pocos minutos lo habían aquejado, el teniente Azueta salió de su camarote a toda prisa, recorriendo el camino que lo llevaba hasta la sección del portaviones en donde se encontraba la oficina del capitán, en menos de 20 minutos… una distancia que en condiciones normales le hubiera tomado al menos unos 35 minutos.

Una vez ahí la secretaria del capitán le informó que no se encontraba en su oficina en esos momentos, pero que le sugería esperarlo. El capitán estaba en una inspección pero no tardaría más de media hora en volver.

Nick tomó asiento, pero esa media hora le pareció una eternidad… en esos momentos él sólo podía pensar en que esos 30 minutos estaban resultando los más largos e insufribles de su vida. Mientras esperaba, no podía dejar de mover impacientemente los pies ni de mordisquearse la uña de su pulgar derecho. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la secretaría del capitán que sin embargo se limitó a sonreír y evitó hacer alguna clase de comentario… aquel joven teniente le parecía bastante atractivo.

Miles de pensamientos se amontonaban en la mente de Nick en esos momentos… él esperaba que el capitán Delaunay le diera esa noticia que él esperaba con tanto entusiasmo y tanta ilusión. Era cierto que el Argos se había convertido en su hogar después de dos años de vivir en él, pero… pero ahora su corazón lo estaba empujando hacia nuevos horizontes y él no podía ignorar ese llamado.

Finalmente, después de aquellos exasperantes e insufribles minutos de espera, la puerta de aquella oficina se abrió y el capitán Delaunay apareció acompañado de otro oficial que Nick de inmediato reconoció como el capitán Louis Leavitt del Crucero Agenor, uno de los navíos que, junto con el Argos componían el Grupo Naval de Batalla No. 9, el "_Argo Navis_".

El teniente Azueta de inmediato se puso de pie y casi como por reflejo hizo la venia para saludar a sus superiores, quienes venían conversando animadamente y fue hasta que notaron la presencia de aquel jovencito en la oficina, que guardaron silencio y reciprocaron el saludo.

- Teniente Azueta reportándose a sus órdenes, señor. Recibí ordenes de presentarme aquí con usted a la brevedad posible.

- Descanse, teniente Azueta. – El capitán Delaunay ordenó para después mirar a su acompañante. – Louis, ¿por qué no te vas adelantando al comedor? Yo te alcanzo en 15 minutos, no creo demorar mucho con el teniente.

- Bien, ahí te veo, Chris…

El capitán Leavitt le palmeó la espalda a su compañero y se alejó de ahí sin mayor protocolo. Mientras tanto el comandante del UNN Argos ya había abierto la puerta de su oficina privada y estaba invitando al teniente Azueta a entrar.

La oficina del capitán Delaunay era sin duda el lugar más lujoso que Nick Azueta hubiera visto a bordo del UNN Argos… jamás había estado ahí antes, pero le pareció un lugar bastante agradable y muy bien cuidado hasta en los detalles más pequeños. Sin duda la decoración de aquel sitio había sido producto del trabajo minucioso de un profesional. El capitán Delaunay fue a tomar asiento y sonrió al notar que el teniente parecía bastante interesado en lo que estaba mirando.

- Mi hija es decoradora de interiores. – El capitán le explicó. – Creo que es bastante obvio que este sitio es obra de ella, ¿no le parece, teniente?

- Es una oficina muy agradable, capitán.

- Bien… - El capitán tomó una carpeta de encima de un montón de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. – Tome asiento por favor, teniente. No esperaba verlo aquí tan pronto… supe que había estado trabajando toda la noche.

- Así fue señor, pero la notificación indicaba que me presentara con usted a la brevedad posible, entonces… aquí me tiene.

- Teniente de Corbeta Nicolás Azueta… hmmm… realmente su expediente es impecable, teniente… se graduó con honores de la Academia Naval Militar con menciones honoríficas en Ciencias Náuticas, Sistemas de Armas y Sistemas Mecánicos, Eléctricos y Electrónicos… y además proviene de una dinastía naval impresionante.

- Mi familia ha estado en la Marina Armada por cuatro generaciones, señor.

- Dos años en el Argos y su expediente se mantiene inmaculado… participó con gran éxito en la Operación Clarión, tuvo un par de citaciones en partes de guerra y durante la misma se le otorgó la _Condecoración al Mérito Naval de Primera Clase_, por haber ejecutado maniobras arriesgadas en caso de avería grave, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que se mantuviera a flote una unidad naval… fue en el _Jasón_, ¿cierto?

- Señor, - Nick replicó con voz firme. – El capitán Blake me asignó en esa ocasión como jefe de un grupo de mantenimiento que se trasladó al Destructor Jasón del Noveno Grupo Naval de Batalla para efectuar algunas inspecciones de rutina sobre el equipo mecánico, eléctrico y electrónico de la nave. Cuando estábamos cumpliendo dichas ordenes, los Zentraedis lanzaron un ataque y el Jasón fue alcanzado por el fuego enemigo, provocando algunos desperfectos mayores… yo me encontraba ahí, con mis compañeros… lo único que hicimos fue hacernos cargo de dichos desperfectos.

- De una manera bastante heroica, según lo leí en el parte de acción de ese día. – Delaunay sonrió.

- Solo cumplía mi deber, señor.

- ¿Sabes algo, Azueta? – El capitán se recargó en su poltrona de cuero. – Yo creo que lo único que un hombre necesita para ser un héroe es eso: simplemente cumplir su deber, pero cumplirlo bien.

- Pienso lo mismo, capitán.

- Eres un buen elemento, Azueta… un hombre de los que a mí me gusta tener en mi tripulación. Eres inteligente, valiente, humilde… tienes un currículum envidiable para tu corta edad… y una tradición naval impresionante.

- Gracias, señor.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué un marino consumado como tú quiere cambiar de rama de servicio e incorporarse a la Spacy, muchacho? Yo necesito personas como tú aquí, en el Argos… me sorprendió mucho la petición de traslado que me hiciste llegar con fecha del… 17 de enero.

Nick bajó la mirada por un momento, pero enseguida volvió a levantar su rostro y se obligó a sostenerle la mirada al capitán Delaunay.

- Señor, tengo motivos fuertes para solicitar este traslado… motivos de índole profesional pero también motivos personales.

- Bien… hablemos claro… ¿Alguna chica?

- Señor… - Nick se sonrojó levemente. – Hay muchas razones, no puedo especificar una sola… mis intereses profesionales coinciden plenamente con aquellos de la UNS y además mi padre vive en Macross. Después de la guerra y todo lo que hemos vivido, creo que es lógico que yo quiera vivir cerca de la única familia que tengo en el mundo.

- ¿Entonces no hay ninguna chica de por medio, Azueta?

- Capitán… - Nick bajó la mirada. – Usted… ¿Usted que haría en mi situación?

El capitán Delaunay se rió de buena gana y arrojó sobre el escritorio el expediente que traía en las manos. Clavó su mirada en el joven oficial y habló:

- Yo no soy el más indicado para responderte a esa pregunta, muchacho… este viejo lobo de mar se unió a la Marina solo porque en la escuela secundaria conoció a una chica a la que le gustaban los marinos… esa fue mi razón.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- No lo sé… después de que entré a la Academia Naval jamás la volví a ver… la vida nos lleva por caminos sinuosos. Lo único que espero es que esa chica que te ha hecho tomar esta decisión tan determinante valga la pena, Azueta.

- ¡Oh, ella lo vale todo, señor!

- ¿Lo ves? – Delaunay sonrió triunfante. - ¡Yo sabía que sí había una chica involucrada en todo esto! Solo te diré una cosa, Azueta… si vas a abandonar este barco y vas a traicionar tus ideales marineros para convertirte en un héroe espacial en la UNS, más vale que no dejes escapar a esa muchacha, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Nick Azueta se rió, mientras se sonrojaba profundamente y bajaba la mirada. Delaunay lo observó durante unos segundos, estudiándolo cuidadosamente antes de seguir hablando.

- Yo siempre he creído que uno de mis deberes como capitán de este navío es hacer que mis marinos desarrollen todo su potencial, al máximo… tú eres un buen elemento, Azueta. Eres de lo mejor que tenemos y no creas que me hace feliz el dejarte partir. Pero no puedo retenerte aquí… no cuando tu corazón está en otra parte. Lo único que espero es que sigas dando lo mejor de ti, donde quiera que te encuentres… y que alcances la excelencia. Porque tienes madera para ser un gran militar y llegar muy lejos en tu carrera, muchacho.

- No traicionaré la confianza que ha puesto en mí, señor.

- Bien… - El capitán tomó otra carpeta de encima de su escritorio. – Ayer recibí una carta de la almirante Elizabeth Hayes, de la UNS… en ella la almirante está aceptando su petición de traslado a la UN Spacy y me pide que, a discreción, yo tome la decisión de autorizar ese traslado. ¿Todavía quiere cambiar de rama de servicio, teniente Azueta? ¿Todavía quiere ir a radicar a Ciudad Macross?

- Sí, señor. – Nick respondió resueltamente, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. – He aprendido mucho aquí, con usted en el Argos y siempre le voy a estar agradecido… pero yo—yo deseo por mi propia voluntad incorporarme a la UNS.

- En ese caso, no hay nada más que decir. Espero que su decisión sea la correcta y que jamás se arrepienta de ella, teniente Azueta.

Sin más preámbulos, el capitán Delaunay firmó un papel y luego lo selló con gran ceremonia para después levantarlo frente a sus ojos y leer:

- Teniente de Corbeta Nicolás Azueta, Ingeniero en Ciencias Navales asignado al Portaviones UNN Argos, por este medio le comunico que su solicitud de traslado a la UN Spacy ha sido aceptada con fecha del día de hoy. Usted deberá de dejar todos sus asuntos en orden en el Argos antes de rescindir su comisión en el mismo. Se espera que usted se presente en la Academia Militar, en el _Centro de Estudios Superiores UNS_ de la Academia Militar de Ciudad Macross el día primero de marzo del presente año para iniciar con el Curso Básico de Adiestramiento de la Spacy. Necesito que usted deje todo listo aquí a más tardar para el día 25 de febrero.

Una enorme sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Nicolás Azueta. Sonrisa que se hizo aún más grande y brillante cuando el capitán Delaunay le entregó aquella carta. Él la recibió con gran ceremonia y miró a su comandante a los ojos.

- Gracias señor… de verdad, muchas gracias.

- Le deseo mucha suerte desde ahora, teniente. Aún así espero verlo antes de que usted se vaya… quisiera despedirme de usted y desearle suerte antes de que lo haga.

- Pasaré a verlo antes de partir, señor.

- En ese caso puede retirarse… y una cosa más, teniente.

- ¿Señor?

- Quiero que vaya directamente a su habitación y descanse un poco. Su novia no lo va a querer si llega a Ciudad Macross con semejantes ojeras y barba de dos días, muchacho.

Casi con un movimiento reflejo, Nick se pasó la mano por el rostro. Él era bastante lampiño, por lo que de inmediato comprendió que el capitán solo lo estaba bromeando. De todas maneras le respondió con una sonrisa y un impecable saludo militar.

- ¡Se hará como usted ordena, capitán!

- Retírese, teniente.

Cuando el joven Azueta salió de su oficina, Christopher Delaunay sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. El 70 por ciento de las 3 mil almas que componían la tripulación del UNN Argos eran chicos menores de 25 años. Eran muchachos demasiado jóvenes que sin embargo habían vivido mucho en sus cortas vidas. Por eso a Delaunay le alegraba pensar que de vez en cuando uno de sus muchachos encontraba una razón para vivir y seguir adelante con su vida… aunque tuviera que dejarlo ir del Argos.

-

* * *

-

La teniente Kelly Hickson estaba segura que tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a ver aparecer a los observadores – o en este caso a las observadoras –, cada mañana en el vestíbulo del Piso 21. Quizás era el hecho de que aquel sitio era un lugar tan privado y resguardado al que pocas personas tenían acceso y en donde Kelly siempre se movía con tanta libertad… y de pronto esas personas habían irrumpido en la rutina del almirantazgo con su presencia intrusiva. Kelly no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que veía aparecer a Hannah Fiorenzi sentía un inexplicable dolor en la boca del estómago.

Y así le sucedió esa mañana, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la licenciada Fiorenzi apareció acompañada de Tamara Ashanti y de su asistente, Gaia Torino (quien además, como si tuviera que complacer a su jefa hasta en eso, parecía haber tomado cierta antipatía gratuita hacia la teniente Hickson).

Kelly se apresuró a ir a recibir a aquel grupo en el vestíbulo. Se presentó frente a ellas y saludó formal y respetuosamente, comportándose diplomática y a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Buenos días licenciada Fiorenzi… buenos días licenciada Ashanti… buenos días señorita Torino. Sean ustedes bienvenidas…

- Sí, sí… - Hannah sacudió su mano frene a ella. – Tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy. Espero que ya la almirante Hayes esté esperándonos.

- Me pidió que las condujera a la sala de juntas. Ella las acompañará en un minuto… síganme por favor.

- Y buenos días a usted también, teniente Hickson. – Tamara Ashanti completó, haciendo que Kelly esbozara una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¿Y ya regresó el comodoro Azueta? – Hannah quiso saber mientras seguían a Kelly a la sala de reuniones. – Creo que ya bastante nos retrasamos ayer tratándole de encontrar pies y cabeza a los incomprensibles archivos militares que revisamos.

- Los archivos están en orden, licenciada. – Se aventuró a replicar Kelly, lo cual solo le ganó una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Hannah y su asistente. – Es decir, trabajamos bastante para mantenerlos bien clasificados y al día.

- Como sea, necesitamos que alguien con más experiencia nos asista… realmente el coronel Sidar puede ser un héroe de batalla, pero deja mucho que desear en la cuestión administrativa… y usted, bueno… necesito que alguien con un rango algo más alto y con un poco más de edad nos guíe en este proceso.

- Por supuesto. – Murmuró Kelly por lo bajo. – Bien… pasen por favor a la sala de juntas y pónganse cómodas. Hay una mesa con café, galletas, frutas, agua, lo que necesiten. Voy a avisarles a la almirante Hayes y al comodoro Azueta que ustedes ya están aquí. En dos minutos se reunirán con ustedes.

Sin mayores ceremonias Kelly regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el vestíbulo, en donde se detuvo abruptamente y tomó aire. No le agradaban aquellas personas y su presencia constante en aquellas oficinas la estaba estresando bastante. Sin embargo, profesional como siempre, Kelly se guardó sus opiniones al respecto y se dirigió a la oficina de la almirante Hayes, llamó a la puerta y entró cuando ella le indicó que podía hacerlo.

- Lisa… - Kelly le informó. – Las observadoras están en la sala de reuniones.

- Llegaron puntuales, ¿eh? – Lisa consultó su reloj y puso a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando. – Bien, voy para allá… por favor, avísale al comodoro Azueta para que nos acompañe. Y tú también.

- ¿Quieres que yo esté presente? – La voz de Kelly reflejó nerviosismo. – Pero Lisa, si la _signorina_ no me traga… ¿no sería más conveniente si yo…?

- Kelly… - Lisa la interrumpió y le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía con simpatía. – Eres mi asistente… eres la jefa de la secretaría particular. Si a Hannah le agradas o le desagradas ese es su problema… yo te necesito ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú sabes que a mí sí me agradas.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de Kelly. – De verdad…

- De nada… ahora ve por el comodoro, ¿bien?

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Kelly salió de inmediato de la oficina de Lisa y se dirigió a la de Azueta. Mientras tanto la almirante Hayes recogió algunos documentos de encima de su escritorio, los metió en su carpeta y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

Una vez ahí, fue recibida por aquella mujer que – sin importar lo que sucediera –, siempre parecía que acababa de regresar de alguna sesión fotográfica para la cubierta de una revista de moda. Hannah Fiorenzi podría ser cuestionada en muchas cosas, pero jamás en su apariencia. Aunque, en opinión de Lisa, aquello era demasiado superfluo y— simplemente _demasiado_.

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – Fiorenzi fue a saludarla teatralmente, plantándole un par de besos en las mejillas a una Lisa que de pronto se quedó paralizada. - ¡Buenos días! Que bien luce usted hoy… ¿sabe algo? Desde que la conocí me pareció que usted tiene una hermosa complexión… ¿Cómo hace para mantener su cutis y su cabello así de hermosos? ¡Va a tener que compartir su secreto conmigo!

- Yo… buenos días, licenciada Fiorenzi… confío en que todo esté en orden el día de hoy. ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Sí, sí… - Hannah señaló con su cabeza a su asistente que en esos momentos se estaba sirviendo una taza de café. – Pero Gaia es un barril sin fondo… yo no puedo comer como ella lo hace… y claro, vestidos como este están supeditados a un buen régimen alimenticio.

- Buenos días licenciada Ashanti… buenos días señorita Torino. – Lisa fue a saludar a las otras dos mujeres.

- Buenos días, almirante Hayes. – Tamara respondió. - ¿Leyó el programa de actividades que tenemos programadas para el día de hoy? Le envié el documento esta mañana por correo electrónico… por la línea segura.

- Lo revisé, licenciada Ashanti… y por mí todo está en orden. El día de hoy será el comodoro Azueta quien las acompañará y estará a sus órdenes para lo que puedan necesitar. El gobierno nos pidió la máxima cooperación y apoyo y eso es lo que pensamos darles.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento la puerta del Salón Azul se abrió y el comodoro Carlos Azueta entró acompañado de la teniente Hickson. Por un segundo un silencio absoluto se hizo en aquel lugar; silencio que fue roto por la voz suave pero firme del recién llegado.

- Buenos días, señoritas. – Saludó formalmente. – Soy el comodoro Carlos Azueta, Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UNS.

- El comodoro Azueta es además mi segundo al mando y una de mis personas de más confianza dentro de la Spacy. – La almirante Hayes completó. – No hay nadie que conozca mejor los procedimientos ni la organización de la UNS que él.

- Me honra con sus palabras, almirante. Pero sinceramente creo que quien más al tanto está de todo esto es la teniente Hickson, nuestra Jefa de la Secretaría Particular.

La aludida se sonrojó levemente y se acercó a la pared a sus espaldas, como un ratoncito asustado, mientras sostenía una carpeta contra su pecho. Hannah Fiorenzi hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto, pero enseguida sus ojos regresaron al comodoro Azueta, al tiempo que se acercaba a él y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Comodoro Azueta! – Le extendió la mano. – He escuchado tanto de usted… cosas buenas, claro. Me parece que todos en las altas esferas militares lo tienen en gran estima. Las referencias que tenemos de usted son todas excelentes… y es usted exactamente como yo lo imaginaba. Me dará mucho gusto trabajar con usted, comodoro… sobre todo porque pienso que esta comisión es demasiado importante y debe ser tratada con la seriedad que requiere.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, - Azueta respondió escueta pero diplomáticamente. – Todos los que prestamos nuestros servicios en la UNS y en general en las Fuerzas de Defensa somos gente seria y responsable.

- Sí, sí… a eso me refería. Pero la experiencia pesa bastante. – Hannah le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo en un gesto que si bien fue típico de la personalidad de la observadora, incomodó visiblemente al comodoro.

- Licenciada, yo creo que personas como la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter, a pesar de su juventud, tienen más experiencia que la que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos soñar con tener en toda una vida de servicio militar.

- Bien, no vamos a entrar en polémicas por un asunto tan trivial. – Hannah decidió terminar con aquello. – Ellas son Tamara Ashanti y mi asistente Gigi…

- Gaia Torino. – La aludida se presentó.

- Mucho gusto y espero que trabajemos en coordinación y armonía. – Azueta respondió.

- ¡Oh, estoy segura de que no habrá problemas en ese aspecto! – Hannah respondió con una sonrisa.

Cerca de la puerta, la teniente Hickson hizo un gesto de disgusto que si bien fue bastante visible, pasó desapercibido para todos, ya que nadie le estaba prestando atención a ella. No le gustaba la manera como la _signorina_ se estaba acercando al comodoro Azueta… había algo en ella que simplemente… molestaba a Kelly Hickson.

Pero de pronto Kelly saltó en su lugar, sobresaltada por unas súbitas cosquillas bastante inoportunas que sentía en su costado. Sus manos se apresuraron hasta el lugar en donde, dentro del bolsillo de la casaca de su uniforme, su teléfono celular – en modo de silencio –, no dejaba de vibrar. Pero su movimiento fue tan rápido que sin querer Kelly derribó un par de manzanas de encima de la mesa, provocando que todas las miradas de la sala se clavaran en ella.

La teniente Hickson apagó su celular y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo, de prisa y con una torpeza poco habitual en ella. Sonrió levemente como para justificarse y se sonrojó de una manera bastante visible y notoria.

- Mil disculpas… yo—

- ¿Lo ves Gigi? – Hannah se dirigió a su asistente, quien estaba fulminando a Kelly con la vista. – Es por eso que no te permito cargar con tu teléfono celular privado durante horas de trabajo… esas llamadas personales son inoportunas y poco profesionales.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, mi asistente, la teniente Hickson, es una persona seria, profesional y digna de toda mi confianza… y yo no voy a permitir que usted la trate con menos respeto que el que ella se merece como oficial de la UNS y como persona.

- ¡Está bien, fue un exabrupto! – Hannah se justificó. – Pero ya perdimos bastante tiempo… voy a encomendarles a Tamara y a Gigi que comiencen con la revisión de los archivos que solicitamos para el día de hoy. Creo que la teniente Hickson podrá auxiliarlas con eso.

- No hay problema. – Kelly, todavía bastante abrumada por el incidente del celular, respondió.

- ¿Y qué harás tú, Hannah? – Tamara quiso saber.

- Yo tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cuestiones relativas a procedimientos, protocolos, esas cosas tan insufribles… y estaba pensando que el comodoro Azueta podría auxiliarme con eso. Es difícil poder analizar los documentos que tenemos que revisar si no comprendemos la metodología, incluso la terminología… así que si el comodoro está dispuesto a apoyarme en esas cuestiones…

- Cuente con ello, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Azueta respondió, aunque seguía notándose incómodo.

- En ese caso comencemos con el trabajo… almirante Hayes, gracias por su apoyo y colaboración. Esto habla muy bien de la UNS y lo pondré en mi reporte. Tamara, te encargo la revisión documental… Gigi, necesito un reporte completo y detallado… yo me encargaré de lo demás con la ayuda del comodoro.

- Entonces… ¿gusta acompañarme a mi oficina? – Azueta ofreció. – Ahí podemos trabajar tranquilamente.

- Por supuesto… y como ya se está haciendo tarde y considero que es un trabajo bastante extenso el que tenemos por delante, creo que lo más probable es que vayamos a comer juntos… una comida de trabajo, usted sabe.

El comodoro no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente abrió la puerta del salón de juntas para permitir que las damas salieran de aquel sitio antes que él y una vez en el pasillo, le presentó sus respetos a la almirante Hayes con un impecable saludo militar.

- Almirante Hayes, solicito permiso para retirarme.

- Puede retirarse, comodoro.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, acompáñeme por acá por favor.

- ¡Será un placer, comodoro Azueta!

Lisa y Kelly los observaron alejarse por el pasillo e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Era obvio que a ninguna de las dos les agradaba aquella situación. Pero la voz de la asistente de Hannah las sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Teniente Hickson! Vamos a comenzar, si no se va a hacer más tarde y jamás terminaremos…

- Claro… vamos…

- Almirante Hayes. – La licenciada Ashanti habló, consultando sus notas. – Hay algunas cuestiones que me gustaría ver con usted, si no es problema… no me tomará más de media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos a lo más.

- Por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina… Kelly, ¿te encargas por favor de todo lo que la señorita Torino necesite?

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Lisa Hayes y Tamara Ashanti se dirigieron a la oficina de la almirante. Kelly, de pie a medio vestíbulo, miró a Gaia quien le devolvió una mirada dura y fría.

- ¡No tenemos todo el día, teniente!

- Acompáñeme por favor, señorita Torino… vamos a los archivos.

La teniente Hickson y Gaia Torino entraron al ascensor. Kelly mantenía su mano dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme, jugueteando con su celular y tratando de resistir la tentación, la urgencia que sentía por encenderlo… antes de apagarlo tras aquella desafortunada interrupción en el Salón Azul, ella había alcanzado a ver en la pantalla del celular el nombre de quien la estaba llamando… y Kelly pensaba que iba a ser muy difícil el auxiliar a Gaia en los archivos y soportar su actitud prepotente y altanera, sobre todo sabiendo que Nick Azueta quería hablar con ella… ¡Aquel iba a ser un largo día!

-

* * *

-

Ya las primeras sombras de la noche caían sobre Ciudad Macross y la actividad febril de la Base Militar había amainado, dando paso a una tranquilidad casi absoluta. Sin embargo, como usualmente ocurría, la tranquilidad en la base militar era inversamente proporcional a la que existía en el Stardust. Cuando todo se calmaba en la base, la verdadera actividad comenzaba en esa cafetería que parecía una cápsula del tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el refugio favorito de los militares de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, casi por acuerdo tácito o regla no escrita, sin importar lo animado que estuviera el ambiente en aquel sitio o la cantidad de militares que hubiera en ese lugar, había una mesa que siempre debía de mantenerse libre. Una mesa algo apartada de las demás, cerca de una de las ventanas del Stardust que daba directamente al Boulevard del Lago y que mostraba como fondo espectacular la imponente silueta del SDF1 destacando contra el cielo nocturno.

Aquella era una mesa que solamente seis personas podían ocupar: los Hunter-Hayes, los Sterling o Kelly Hickson… o en rarísimas ocasiones el comodoro Azueta.

Pero en aquella noche en particular, la mesa estaba ocupada por los representantes masculinos de los Clanes Hunter-Hayes y Sterling… y por una muy hambrienta teniente Hickson que, mientras sus amigos y oficiales superiores hablaban de los pormenores del día, ella daba cuenta de un enorme sándwich de pollo con ensalada de zanahoria – una de las especialidades de Tessie -, y una Petite Cola tamaño monumental.

- Esos observadores van a terminar por volverme loco… - Rick se quejaba. – Yo no sé, pero si al finalizar estos tres meses no me he convertido en un asesino en serie, entonces me habré convertido en un santo.

- ¿No te parece un poco extremista, hermano? – Max se rió. – O asesino en serie o santo… para ti todo es o negro o blanco, ¿no es así?

- También puedes convertirte en un _santo asesino en serie_. – Kelly opinó, ganandose con aquello una mirada extraña de parte de sus dos compañeros. – Bueno… yo solo decía.

- ¡Es en serio, chicos! Ustedes han visto a esos observadores… ¡Son insoportables!

- Yo creo que al menos la licenciada Ashanti y el señor Ben se salvan de esa clasificación. – Kelly volvió a opinar.

- Bueno, es cierto… - Rick aceptó. – Le tengo algo de recelo a cualquiera que trabaje para gobierno, pero al menos Ben Kuznitzky es un tipo con el que se puede hablar. Lo que realmente no puedo decir de ese Antón Kevorkian. Parecería que su misión en la vida es producirme alguna úlcera o provocarme algún ataque cardiaco o algo así. Lo peor de todo es que creo que hasta ahora va teniendo bastante suerte.

- ¡No creo que sea tan malo como la _signorina_! – Kelly protestó. - ¡Argh, que tipa!

- ¡Por favor, teniente Hickson, muestre más respeto o tendremos que acusarla de desacato! – Max bromeó, dándole un trago a su refresco. - ¿Realmente es tan mala?

- ¡No te imaginas, Max! Además no me gusta la manera como actúa con el comodoro Azueta… - Kelly refunfuñó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rick quiso saber.

- Bueno, es obvio que quiere algo con él… digo, la manera como lo mira, como le habla… ¡Dios santo, que mujer tan coqueta y resbalosa!

- ¡Ah…! – Max se rió. – La teniente Hickson tiene celos de la chica que está tratando de seducir a su suegro.

- ¡El comodoro no es mi suegro! – Kelly se defendió.

- Pero no vas a negar que te gustaría que lo fuera. – Rick le dio un golpecito con el hombro a Kelly y le guiñó el ojo.

- Pues yo—no, ese no es el punto aquí. El punto es…

- ¿Viste, viejo? – Max seguía riéndose. - ¿Cuántos tonos diferentes de rojo acaban de aparecer en el rostro de Kelly en los últimos dos segundos?

- Pasaron tan rápido que no alcancé a contarlos. – Rick se unió a las risas de su amigo.

- ¡Hey! Esto es serio… - Kelly trataba de mantener la compostura. - ¡No sean malos conmigo!

- ¿Y qué ha sucedido con Nick Azueta? – Max preguntó, ya en un tono más serio.

- Me llamó esta mañana, cuando estábamos en la reunión… pero no pude responder a su llamada… entonces estuve ocupada casi todo el día y cuando intenté llamarlo no respondió, seguro que estaba ocupado. Así que no sé que sucede con él.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? – Rick preguntó, interesado.

- Bien, bastante bien… - Kelly esbozó una sonrisa tímida. – Aunque ahora lo que más me preocupa es… bueno, es David.

- ¡Ah, vaya! – Rick se acomodó en su asiento para prestarme mejor atención a su prima. - ¿Vas a hablar con él, a dejar las cosas en claro?

- Yo… bueno, él… va a venir a Macross en un par de semanas. Y yo quiero aprovechar para… bueno… es que yo no sé si… es decir…

- Kelly… - Max la hizo detener aquella retahíla de palabras sin sentido. - ¡Tranquila! Mira, no tienes porque sentirte nerviosa ni culpable… sobre el corazón uno no manda. Y si tu corazón te está indicando hacia otra dirección…

- Es que no sé, chicos… no sé si las cosas sean tan simples.

- David estaba en Monumento con una chica, Kelly. – Rick le recordó. – Sinceramente creo que una relación como esta no puede prosperar. David y tú viven en mundos demasiado diferentes. Sus vidas son desiguales, sus intereses no coinciden…

- Y para serte honesto, jamás en mi vida te había visto más feliz ni más emocionada que esas semanas que Nick pasó aquí en la ciudad. – Max comentó con una sonrisa sincera.

- Para ser marino, ese chico es bastante simpático. – Rick opinó.

- Cierto. – Max aceptó. – Además es una situación que puede solucionarse… yo creo que el muchacho tiene madera para ser un buen elemento de la UNS.

- Claro, quizás no tenga la madera para ser de la UNSAF, pero ser de las Fuerzas Espaciales al menos es más respetable que ser de la UNN.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Max aceptó.

- ¡Hey, un momento! – Kelly les marcó el alto. – Creo que ya nos perdimos completamente en esta conversación. Y conociéndolos ahora van a comenzar a hablar de estadísticas aéreas y cosas de aviones que yo no entiendo.

- Nosotros nunca entendemos las conversaciones de las mujeres, así que yo diría que estamos a mano. – Max respondió.

Kelly le lanzó a su amigo una mirada que era a la vez asesina y juguetona. Pero de pronto la jovencita, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante de golpe, miró su reloj y se puso de pie… o mejor dicho, saltó de su asiento.

- ¡Ya es tardísimo! Me tengo que ir…

- Pero…

- Le mandé un mensaje a Nick y le dije que le hablaría a las 2000 horas… ya me voy… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era ya tan tarde?

Instintivamente los dos pilotos revisaron sus relojes. En su muy humilde opinión, en realidad no era tan tarde y Kelly parecía estar exagerando un poco. Quizás era una de las características de la personalidad de Lisa que ella estaba absorbiendo, Rick pensó.

En cuestión de dos segundos, Kelly ya se había puesto de pie, se había echado su chaqueta encima, se había colgado su mochila al hombro y ahora se apresuraba por salir de ahí.

- ¡Adiós, chicos! Los veo mañana…

- Hey, corazón… - La inconfundible voz de Tessie detuvo a Kelly en seco. - ¡Te olvidas de la cena de Enkei!

La propietaria del Stardust, quien parecía tener el don de la ubicuidad en su restaurante, se apareció frente a Kelly con una bolsita en la mano. Eran los sobrantes que cada vez que la teniente Hickson iba a cenar a la cafetería, Tessie le guardaba para que los llevara a casa y se los diera al _Golden Retriever favorito de Ciudad Macross_, como ella solía llamarlo.

- ¡Ahhh… gracias Tessie! – Kelly tomó la bolsita que aquella mujer le entregaba y aprovechó para agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla. – De parte de Enkei.

- Mucho mejor que los lengüetazos que él suele darme.

Kelly se rió y ya sin mayor protocolo, salió corriendo de aquel sitio como alma que lleva el diablo. Rick y Max observaban la escena impasibles, quizás ya acostumbrados a los exabruptos de las mujeres de su clan.

- ¿Qué han sabido de Nick Azueta? – Tessie les preguntó a los pilotos.

- Va a ser transferido a Ciudad Macross en un mes. – Rick le respondió con una breve sonrisa. - ¿No es obvio por la histeria de esa loca que se dice mi prima?

- Kelly está enamorada, Rick… no puedes ser tan duro con ella.

- Igual es divertido hacerla rabiar. – Max expresó su opinión al respecto.

- ¿Tú de verdad crees que esté enamorada… de Nick, quiero decir? – Rick quiso saber.

- ¿No es obvio, general Hunter? – Tessie se rió. – Yo se los podría explicar con peras y manzanas, pero ahí vienen los refuerzos… seguramente ellas podrán explicárselos mucho mejor que yo.

Rick y Max miraron hacia la puerta del Stardust y a pesar de los muchos militares que abarrotaban el lugar en esos momentos, los ojos de los dos pilotos se clavaron en las dos jóvenes y hermosas mujeres que había entrado al lugar. Sendas sonrisas, igualmente emocionadas e igualmente esplendorosas, comenzaron a formarse en los labios de ambos pilotos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus esposas.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se había acercado a toda prisa al lugar en donde su esposo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. - ¡Hola, amor! ¿Cómo estás?

Lisa se abrazó a Rick y lo besó en la frente mientras él, todavía sentado, la miraba absorto y le sonreía como tonto, mientras se aferraba a ella, abrazándola alrededor del talle.

- Ahora estoy mucho mejor… te extrañé, ¿sabes?

- Yo también te extrañé… mucho.

- Tampoco es como si no se hubieran visto en años. – Miriya ya se había acercado a Max para dejarse abrazar por él. – Oigan, ¿qué le sucedió a Kelly? ¿Otra vez le pusieron purgante en su comida?

Lisa y Miriya miraron acusadoramente a los pilotos, quienes se notaban confundidos. Ellos jamás le habían puesto purgante a la comida de Kelly… ni de nadie.

- Amor, - Max indagó pacientemente. - ¿Nosotros cuándo hemos hecho algo así?

- ¡Ah, no sé! Yo espero cualquier cosa de ustedes.

- Salió corriendo como poseída porque iba a ir a hablar con Nick. – Rick explicó. - ¿No es suficiente explicación? Porque eso es todo lo que nosotros sabemos.

- Hoy recibí un mensaje del capitán Delaunay del Argos. – Lisa sonrió, mientras se sentaba junto a Rick. – Ya autorizó la transferencia de Nick a Ciudad Macross… y a la Spacy.

- ¿En serio? Entonces eso debe de ser lo que con tanta insistencia quiere comunicarle a la primita. ¡Se va a morir de alegría! – Rick se rió.

- ¿La gente se muere de alegría? – Miriya quiso saber. – Entonces ¿cómo cuánta alegría es necesaria para morirse? Porque cuando Max y yo hacemos el amor yo me pongo tan alegre que—

- ¡MIRIYA! – Sus tres compañeros de mesa la hicieron detenerse en seco.

Max se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Rick se cubrió sus propias orejas y se puso a canturrear y Lisa, por más que lo intentó, terminó por soltar una risotada sincera y divertida mientras que Miriya los observaba impasible.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, gente? ¡Dios, los humanos son incomprensibles! Yo solo me preocupé pensando que podía morir y dejar a Dana tan chiquita y— ¡MAX!

- ¿Qué? – Se sobresaltó el aludido ante aquel grito.

- ¡Ya van a ser las ocho! Dana está en a fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de la teniente Natalia, la del escuadrón Fantasma… ¡Le dije que iríamos a recoger a nuestra hija a las ocho!

- ¡Tranquila, amor! – Max se puso de pie. – Tenemos tiempo suficiente. Y aunque llegáramos unos minutos tarde, seguro que Dana está tan divertida con sus amiguitos del jardín de niños que ni siquiera notará la tardanza.

- ¡No lo digo por Dana! Lo digo porque si llegamos tarde, ya no vamos a alcanzar pastel ni dulces… ¡Vamos!

Miriya ya tenía a Max aprisionado por el brazo y prácticamente lo estaba jalando hacia la puerta del Stardust. El mayor Sterling levantó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos, que observaban aquella extraña escena con los ojos muy abiertos y en completo silencio. Cuando los Sterling desaparecieron de la cafetería, Rick suspiró profundamente y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Fue lo suficientemente bizarro para ti?

- Cien por ciento _Sterlingezco_, amor.

- ¿Y me puedes volver a explicar cómo es que ese par de desquiciados son nuestros amigos?

- Yo no sé, pilotito. – Lisa le tocó la punta de la nariz, provocando que él hiciera un gesto que ella encontró absolutamente adorable. – Venían como parte del paquete cuando me asocié contigo, ¿recuerdas? Tú los adoptaste.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Rick sonrió. – Bueno, Max se auto-adoptó… Miriya vino por añadidura. Es como uno de esos juguetitos horrendos que a veces salen en las cajas de cereal.

- ¡Estás loco, amor!

- Un poquito, tal vez… pero tú eres la culpable, Hayes.

Lisa se rió y se acercó a Rick para besarlo suavemente en los labios, cosa que él agradeció con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla de su esposa.

- ¡Que almirantita tan linda!

- ¿Me estás coqueteando, general?

- ¡Siempre!

Lisa sonrió y esta vez fue su turno de recibir el beso suave, cálido y prometedor que él plantó en sus labios. Sus manos se entrelazaron encima de la mesa y Rick volvió a besarla, esta vez en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Cómo está nuestro chiquito?

- Todo en orden, amor. El día estuvo tranquilo, salvo por la presencia de los observadores… y nuestro chiquito está creciendo bien y extrañando a su papi tanto como yo.

- ¡Awww…! – Rick se rió. – Bueno, no me extrañen más… ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti con los observadores?

- ¡Ugh! – El piloto refunfuñó.

- Así de mal, ¿eh?

- ¡Ni te imaginas! Amor… no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Quieres cenar? Yo no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre… podemos ir a casa y cocinar algo o cenar aquí… o ir a cualquier restaurante que se te antoje. Tú decides.

- Ya estamos aquí, Rick. – Lisa hizo un movimiento con la mano para llamar a algún mesero. – Y la verdad es que lo único que deseo es ir a casa y descansar.

- Sí, yo apoyo la moción… yo también lo único que deseo es ir a casa y meterme en la cama… contigo, por supuesto… aunque no sé si quiero descansar.

- ¡Rick Hunter, eres un pornográfico! – Lisa se rió cuando notó la mirada lasciva y la sonrisa que su esposo tenía en los labios.

- Entonces tendré que ir a Pornográficos Anónimos.

- ¡Nah…! – Lisa le dio un empujón cariñoso con el hombro. – Creo que puedo vivir con ello… no te preocupes. Además tan _anónimo_ no serías, pilotito… eres bastante conocido.

Rick se rió, divertido. En ese momento Tessie en persona se acercó a la mesa, libreta en mano, lista para tomar la orden de su pareja favorita de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Buenas noches, almirante! ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

- Sobrevivimos, Tessie… creo que eso ya es suficiente.

- Por supuesto… pero ahora es mi turno de hacer mi servicio militar y mantener a nuestra almirante y a nuestro general bien alimentados y felices. ¿Qué se les antoja cenar?

- ¿Tienes de esos sándwiches de croissant que preparas con pechuga a la plancha y ensalada de zanahoria? – Lisa se relamió golosamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! Con el aderezo dulce especial que a usted le gusta, almirante. – Tessie tomó nota. - ¿Y qué le parecería si lo acompañamos con una guarnición de frutas… uvas, manzana…?

- ¡Delicioso! – La almirante Hayes se frotó las manos.

- Y agua mineral. – Tessie remató con una sonrisa. - ¡Sale un _Especial Hayes_! ¿Y qué va a ser para usted, general Hunter?

- ¿Por qué no me sorprendes con un _Especial Hunter_, Tessie? ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Tú eres un hombre de carne y papas, corazón… una hamburguesa de doble queso con una ración especial de papas fritas y una Petite Cola.

- ¡Nunca te mueras, Tessie! – Rick le sonrió agradecido.

- ¡Un combo especial H2 trabajando! – La dueña del Stardust se alejó de aquella mesa.

- ¿Ahora hasta para Tessie somos los H2? – Rick parpadeó confundido.

- Bueno, tú conoces a los chicos… usan ese código por todos lados. Escuché que incluso los Halcones lo utilizan.

- ¡En este mundo ya no hay moral! – Rick se quejó. - ¡Al menos deberíamos comenzar a cobrar regalías y utilidades por el copyright o algo!

- ¡Olvídalo, amor! – Lisa se rió y besó las manos de su esposo. – Entonces, cuéntame… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a formarse en los labios de Rick Hunter simplemente deslumbró a Lisa. Ella no pudo menos que reciprocar aquel gesto, mientras que él se acercaba para besarla.

- Bien… fuera de los asuntos con los observadores, el día fue bueno… estuve revisando las evaluaciones de los simuladores de los chicos de la Clase 2013. Son bastante buenos… Max y yo también estuvimos inspeccionando todos los documentos que las Industrias Shinsei nos envió, sobre la nueva remesa de VF4's que vamos a recibir en dos semanas.

- ¿Todo en orden con ese asunto?

- Sí, todo va bien… estuvimos conversando un poco al respecto… sobre los VF4, quiero decir. Max piensa que…

Y así, mientras el general Hunter seguía relatándole sobre los aspectos más relevantes de su día a su esposa, no podía dejar de maravillarse ante el hecho de que, con todo lo que ella tenía que hacer, con todo lo que tenía en mente, con todo lo que la agobiaba con su propio trabajo, Lisa Hayes siempre encontraba tiempo para él. Ella siempre lo escuchaba, se interesaba por él, por lo que hacía, por lo que le sucedía… para Rick, ella era una mujer extraordinaria.

Y si había que recordar alguna de las razones por las que él estaba tan loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella, aquella sin duda era una buena razón: porque él le importaba a Lisa Hayes. Aún más, porque él era lo más importante para ella… y se lo demostraba a cada momento.

-

* * *

-

Muy cerca del Stardust, pero dentro de los campos militares de la Base Macross, específicamente en el Piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo, el día laboral aún no terminaba para el comodoro Azueta. Hacía ya rato que había finalizado sus asuntos del día, pero justo cuando se estaba preparando para ir a casa, un toquido en la puerta de su oficina lo puso alerta. El comodoro sabía que a esas horas él estaba completamente solo en aquel piso.

Sin embargo, el sobresalto momentáneo se convirtió en sorpresa – y no de una buena clase – cuando abrió la puerta y frente a él apareció la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi. Ella debió notar la cara de extrañeza que puso Azueta cuando la vio, ya que sonrió su mejor sonrisa y entró a la oficina sin siquiera ser invitada.

- Buenas noches, comodoro… espero no importunarlo.

- N—no, claro que no. – Respondió el siempre diplomático militar. – Pase por favor, licenciada Fiorenzi… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Ya estaba por retirarme, pero quise pasar a verlo… solo para aclarar algunas dudas… situaciones estrictamente laborales, usted sabe.

- ¿Sí?

Hannah ya se había sentado en la pequeña sala recibidor que el comodoro tenía en un extremo de su oficina.

- ¿No tendrá por aquí un vaso de agua, comodoro?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Azueta se dirigió al minibar que estaba por ahí. - ¿Natural o mineral?

- Natural está bien… es muy agradable su oficina, Carlos. – Hannah replicó con fingida naturalidad. – Muy acogedora y elegante… y esa música que se escucha es linda.

- Es la _Sinfonía Alpina_ de Strauss.

- ¡Ah…! No sabía que le gustara la música clásica.

- Me gusta… aunque Richard Strauss no puede considerarse realmente clásico, licenciada Fiorenzi. Es un compositor contemporáneo.

Azueta le entregó a Hannah el agua que ella le había pedido y ella la recibió con una sonrisa bien estudiada. Impasible, el comodoro permaneció de pie frente a ella con la actitud de un soldado a quien están a punto de pasarle revista.

- ¡No tiene porque ser tan formal conmigo, Carlos! Y tampoco tiene porque llamarme licenciada. Puede llamarme Hannah.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, le agradezco la confianza pero estamos trabajando en asuntos oficiales aquí y, con todo respeto, lo más correcto es que me dirija a usted por su título y su apellido.

- ¡La proverbial formalidad y etiqueta militar! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Le molesta que yo lo llame Carlos?

- Licenciada, yo preferiría…

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Ella se rió. – Comodoro Azueta entonces… ¿por qué no toma asiento, señor? ¿O eso también va en contra de las regulaciones militares?

Azueta se sentó en el sofá frente a Hannah y permaneció en respetuoso silencio hasta que ella, después de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en abrir su botella de agua y darle un par de sorbos, continuó hablando.

- Uno necesita al menos 2 litros de agua al día… hay que mantenerse hidratados. Es la única manera de mantener el cuerpo funcionando y el cutis terso… - Hannah se detuvo cuando notó la incomodidad del militar. – Pero no es para eso para lo que he venido. Comodoro, primero que nada quiero agradecer su cooperación, su asesoría y la paciencia que ha tenido con nosotros. No crea que no sé que para ustedes el tener a un grupo de mirones por aquí metiendo sus narices en asuntos militares que no les corresponden es poco menos que una sentencia de muerte.

- Órdenes son órdenes, licenciada.

- Comodoro Azueta… aquí, en confianza… ¿Qué opina usted de la almirante Hayes y del general Hunter? Quiero decir, ¿no le parece que son demasiado jóvenes para el rango que ostentan y el cargo que desempeñan.

- Son jóvenes. – Azueta aceptó. – Son demasiado jóvenes, licenciada. Y sin embargo, lo que tienen de juventud lo tienen de experiencia y de lealtad por la causa por la que estamos luchando. La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter pertenecen a una generación que fue madurada en el crisol de la guerra.

- ¿Entonces usted está conforme, absolutamente conforme con que ellos estén al frente de la UNS/UNSAF? Y no crea que le pregunto esto con mala voluntad, comodoro. Todo lo contrario… es parte de mis observaciones.

- Yo la entiendo, licenciada. Y puedo asegurarle que yo pienso, con toda sinceridad, que no hay nadie más capacitado ni más indicado para dirigir las Fuerzas Espaciales que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter.

- Sin duda la guerra cambió demasiado la estructura militar que anteriormente había estado dominada por veteranos… ahora el grueso de edades en las Fuerzas Armadas va de los 18 a los 35 años.

- Quedamos muy pocos de la vieja escuela. – Azueta asintió. – Mucho se perdió con la guerra, licenciada.

- ¿Y qué se ganó, comodoro? – Hannah preguntó inquisitivamente con una mirada que pareció traspasar al comodoro Azueta.

- La supervivencia… - Él respondió categóricamente y sin dudarlo. - El ser humano es terco, licenciada Fiorenzi. Somos una raza que se aferra a la vida, que lucha por salir adelante, por sobrevivir a pesar de las circunstancias y a pesar de todo.

- ¿Y eso para usted es suficiente?

Carlos Azueta miró largamente a Hannah Fiorenzi, como si quisiera leer en su rostro algo más que la pregunta que ella acababa de lanzarle a quemarropa. Los ojos intensamente azules del curtido militar parecían destellar. Tomó aire lenta y casi ceremoniosamente y después preguntó con voz firme:

- Licenciada… ¿En dónde estaba usted durante la Lluvia de la Muerte?

Hannah hizo una mueca de fastidio y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzando provocadoramente la pierna y dándose tiempo para tomar algo más de agua. Finalmente miró hacia la ventana de la oficina.

- Aquel día maldito nos pusieron a salvo en un bunker de seguridad del gobierno. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo, una tercera parte de quienes trabajábamos en esas oficinas no lograron llegar a los refugios.

- ¿Sabe dónde estaba yo… dónde estaban la mayoría de mis compañeros que trabajan en esta base… dónde estaban mis hijos?

La licenciada Fiorenzi negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Azueta continuó hablando con voz impasible, a pesar de los sentimientos que en esos momentos le llenaban el pecho y amenazaban con asfixiarlo.

- Todos nosotros estábamos allá afuera, luchando por proteger a quienes estaban tratando de sobrevivir… quizás en esos bunkers del gobierno, quizás en refugios de Protección Civil, quizás en refugios improvisados… pero el instinto humano es la supervivencia, licenciada.

Azueta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Miró al exterior y siguió hablando, tratando de controlar su voz arrasada por la emoción.

- Durante esos minutos fatales y con lo que vino después yo fui testigo de demasiados actos de valor… ¿y sabe algo? Respondiendo a su pregunta, eso hizo que yo tuviera fe absoluta en que la supervivencia humana es lo único que se necesita. Si sobrevivimos, saldremos adelante y reconstruiremos nuestra civilización. Ese día sobrevivir fue lo único que hizo falta… y fue suficiente.

Hannah Fiorenzi se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar junto al comodoro Azueta, quien seguía mirando por la ventana. La asesora del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas lo observó por unos momentos. Aquel hombre enigmático de perfil noble y mirada triste la intrigaba… y no negaba que incluso la atraía.

- Usted es demasiado optimista. – Finalmente lo acusó, en un tono que no era demasiado serio.

- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen. – Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por el rostro ecuánime de Azueta. - Por lo genera la gente nos cataloga a los militares de fatalistas… pesimistas… quizás sólo somos realistas.

- ¿Sabe cuál es mi opinión, comodoro? Yo creo que el ser humano sobrevive por una razón y solo por una.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa razón, licenciada Fiorenzi? – El comodoro preguntó, interesado.

Hannah Fiorenzi lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa lenta comenzó a aparecer en sus labios… una sonrisa predadora, como la de una leona a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Azueta le sostuvo la mirada, preparado para responder a lo que viniera.

- El sexo… - Fue la respuesta de Hannah, lanzada con total desparpajo. - Es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo a un lado, aún en situaciones tan apocalípticas. ¿O no es cierto que después de cualquier guerra se incrementan los nacimientos?

Impasible, el comodoro volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y respondió de manera fría, profesional y totalmente impersonal.

- Es una respuesta natural del hombre ante cualquier genocidio. Volviendo a lo mismo, la raza humana busca su supervivencia.

- La supervivencia a través del sexo. – Ella insistió. - ¿No cree usted que quizás por eso el sexo es tan bueno? Es la manera en como la naturaleza quiso asegurarse de que la raza humana sobreviviría a cualquier cosa.

Azueta se encogió de hombros y miró a Hannah, lanzándole una mirada fría que hacía obvio el hecho de que él no quería proseguir con aquella conversación, a pesar de la insistencia de Fiorenzi.

- Las cuestiones biológicas, psicológicas, culturales, todas se van conjugando, licenciada. Yo creo que es una posición muy simplista atribuirle la supervivencia humana solo a un factor.

La sonrisa en los labios de Hannah se hizo aún más predadora. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando aquello… le gustaba aquella sensación de poder que se experimentaba al colocar a un hombre como Carlos Azueta entre la espada y la pared, haciéndolo sentir visiblemente incómodo con aquel tema. La licenciada lanzó entonces otra pregunta:

- ¿Y qué opina usted de _ese factor_, comodoro?

- Que es parte de la naturaleza humana. – Azueta respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción. - Sin embargo no me corresponde a mi emitir juicios de valor al respecto… soy un militar y lo que yo tengo que discutir con usted, licenciada, son cuestiones mucho más burocráticas y oficiales que el amor.

- Yo no hablaba del amor propiamente dicho, porque… ¿Qué es el amor? – Hannah se

acercó al comodoro. - ¿Usted ha estado enamorado alguna vez, comodoro?

- Soy viudo, licenciada. Por supuesto que estuve enamorado… amé a mi mujer como usted no puede imaginar.

Hannah Fiorenzi había notado desde esa mañana, cuando había conocido a Azueta, que él todavía usaba su argolla de matrimonio en su dedo. Aquello le había llamado la atención porque ella, al haber leído el expediente de Azueta, sabía perfectamente que él había perdido a su esposa hacía tiempo.

- ¿Y nunca se volvió a enamorar? – Ella lanzó, impasible ante el hecho de que las emociones parecían estar a flor de piel con el comodoro. - ¿No me diga que usted jamás le hizo justicia a ese prototipo de marinero enamoradizo que tiene una mujer en cada puerto?

- Licenciada, ¿no le parece que esta conversación ya se ha desviado demasiado?

- ¡No sea tan irascible, comodoro! – Ella se rió, una de esas risas fingidas y estudiadas que la caracterizaban. – Solo pensé que si vamos a trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo, bien podríamos conocernos un poco más… disfruté la comida con usted, pero parece que usted no es la clase de hombre que tiene muchos temas de conversación… fuera del trabajo, quiero decir.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi… - Ahora fue el turno del comodoro Azueta de lanzarle una mirada predadora, casi asesina. – Con todo respeto, nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, en particular las Fuerzas Espaciales a las que yo sirvo y pertenezco, son el último recurso de la Tierra y de la Raza Humana para salvaguardad su integridad, su seguridad y su supervivencia. Si la UNS/UNSAF no tiene los recursos suficientes para operar eficientemente, la Humanidad perderá a sus defensores y quedará a merced de las amenazas internas y externas… y no estoy exagerando. El riesgo es latente y el gobierno no está actuando con la rapidez que debiera… nos han negado los recursos, nos han disminuido los presupuestos, nos han racionado cada recurso que les hemos solicitado…

Azueta se detuvo y tomó aire, como para calmarse un poco antes de continuar.

- Necesitamos más presupuesto, licenciada. Pero lo único que conseguimos son cuestionamientos y cuando deberíamos recibir apoyo, tanto económico como moral, del gobierno, lo único que nos envían es a un grupo de observadores quienes emitirán reportes en los que el gobierno se basará para decidir la asignación de recursos… esto es importante, licenciada… ¡No hay tiempo para conversaciones triviales cuando hay tanto en juego! Mientras nosotros hablamos aquí, solo Dios sabe lo que allá afuera podrían estar preparando en nuestra contra…

El discurso de Carlos Azueta había sido apasionado, directo al punto, sin rodeos y llamando a las cosas por su nombre. Aquello había impresionado a Hannah Fiorenzi, quien jamás esperó esa reacción de aquel hombre de apariencia apacible… pero era obvio que Azueta podía ser una fiera cuando se trataba de defender las causas en las que él creía.

- Lamento mucho el haber estado tan fuera de lugar con mi conversación, comodoro. Yo suelo ser demasiado abierta con las personas y sé que eso hace que algunos se sientan algo incómodos… mil disculpas de verdad.

- No tiene porque disculparse.

- Y no crea que estoy aquí para cuestionarlos ni para hacerles la vida imposible. Yo soy profesional con mi trabajo, señor. Y yo también estoy interesada en que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Le aseguro que estamos de su parte, comodoro. Pero debemos de mantener la actitud fría y profesional… debemos cuestionar, debemos indagar. Queremos presentar un reporte que no deje lugar a dudas ante el Gobierno.

- La entiendo, licenciada Fiorenzi… y yo lamento ser tan irascible.

Hannah Fiorenzi sonrió y sacudió la mano, como para restarle importancia al asunto. Enseguida se acercó al sofá en donde originalmente había estado instalada y recogió sus pertenencias.

- En ese caso, y ya que nos hemos disculpado mutuamente, es hora de que me retire, comodoro. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su colaboración! Y lo veré por la mañana.

Azueta se apresuro, como buen caballero, a ir a abrir la puerta para que Hannah saliera de la oficina. Ella le extendió la mano antes de salir y él la estrechó amablemente.

- Descanse, licenciada… y hasta mañana.

Cuando Hannah abandonó su oficina, el comodoro cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Aquel había sido un largo día… el primero de muchos, de eso no tenía duda.

- ¡Van a ser tres meses muy largos!

Azueta murmuró, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ya todos los que estaban en contacto con la comisión de observadores habían repetido hasta el cansancio durante aquellos días.

El comodoro fue a su escritorio a apagar su aparato de sonido y a recoger sus cosas. La expresión sombría y un tanto fastidiada que Azueta traía en el rostro fue pronto sustituida por una incipiente sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a formarse en los labios. Sus ojos se clavaron en una hoja de papel, con logotipos oficiales, que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Por medio de aquel documento le habían comunicado oficialmente aquella tarde, de parte de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, que se había autorizado la transferencia del Teniente de Corbeta Nicolás Azueta de la UNN a la UNS y que a partir del mes de marzo se haría efectivo su traslado a Ciudad Macross, en donde había sido aceptado en el Curso Básico de Adiestramiento en el Centro de Estudios Superiores UNS de la Academia Militar.

No todo habían sido malas noticias aquel día, Azueta pensó.

-

* * *

-

En una pequeña casita de las comúnmente llamadas "_cajitas de fósforos_" del Barrio Militar, una joven teniente primera de la UN SPACY caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y murmurando en voz baja una serie de palabras incomprensibles que de pronto parecían una invocación y de pronto alguna maldición.

Cómodamente instalado sobre el sofá, haciendo buen uso de su frazada para perros que había recibido como regalo de navidad, Enkei seguía a su ama con la mirada, mientras se adormecía después de haber disfrutado de una generosa y opípara cena, cortesía del Stardust.

- ¡Responde, responde, responde! – Kelly seguía murmurando sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Kelly Hickson! – La voz de Nicolás Azueta se escuchó de pronto, provocando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la joven teniente. - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Nick! Pues aquí, tratando de contactarme con un marino que no me responde la llamada.

- Hmmm… ¿será porque ese marino te estuvo llamando y tú jamás le respondiste la llamada tampoco?

- ¿Es tu venganza? ¡Estaba ocupada, Nick! Y no te imaginas de qué manera…

Kelly se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado del Enkei, quien ni siquiera protestó, sino que antes bien se acomodó para permitir que su ama le rascara las orejas.

- ¿Día pesado, Hickson?

- ¡Ugh!

- Muy elocuente… lo siento mucho.

- Por lo menos tú puedes estar por allá en el mar, asoleándote y disfrutando de la vida tropical mientras que yo estoy acá muriéndome de frío y con unos observadores del gobierno encima…

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con la _signorina_?

- ¡Ugh, que tipa! – Kelly se indignó. – No sé porque, Azueta… pero si no mantenemos un ojo vigilante en tu padre mucho me temo que pronto la podrías tener de madrastra. Y sería una malvada, como las de los cuentos.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mi padre jamás… ¿o sí?

- ¡Espero que no! – Kelly levantó la voz, lastimando los oídos de Nick y sobresaltando a Enkei. - ¡Es una tipa nefasta! Espero que el comodoro no caiga en sus redes… de todas maneras yo pienso mantenerla vigilada.

- Bueno… - La voz de Nick tembló un poco, haciendo notorio el hecho de que el chico estaba emocionado. – No lo sé, Kel… pero mucho me temo que muy pronto yo ya no esté disfrutando del clima benigno del trópico… la buena noticia es que entonces podré ayudarte a mantener un ojo vigilante en mi padre…

Los ojos de Kelly se abrieron desorbitadamente como dos enormes platos. La chica se enderezó y tomó el teléfono con ambas manos, para acercarlo a sí todo lo que pudiera, para no perder palabra de esa conversación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Nick? – Ahora fue la voz de Kelly la que tembló levemente.

- Yo… - El marino se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno… Kelly, ¿tienes tu laptop a la mano?

- Aquí la tengo. – Kelly se inclinó sobre su mesita de café, en donde descansaba su computadora portátil.

- Revisa tu correo… te estoy enviando uno ahora mismo… ahí está, ya salió…

Se hizo un brevísimo silencio entre los dos… dos segundos después un e-mail apareció en la bandeja de entrada de Kelly, proveniente del Teniente Azueta. Ella se apresuró a abrirlo y un archivo adjunto enseguida apareció… una imagen.

- ¿Qué es esto, Nick?

- Sólo léelo, ¿quieres?

Pero Nick no tenía ni que decirlo, ya que Kelly ya estaba haciéndolo sin haber siquiera esperado por autorización de su amigo. Y mientras iba leyendo, una serie de emociones habían comenzado a cruzar por su rostro en sucesión: incredulidad, sorpresa, emoción… alegría.

- _"… su solicitud de traslado a la UNS ha sido aceptada… se espera que usted se presente en la Academia Militar… en Ciudad Macross el día primero de marzo…"_

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Kelly pudo leer en voz alta… no sabía porque, pero al ir leyendo aquel documento, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y el corazón le latía en el pecho de tal manera que ella sentía que incluso podía escucharlo.

Pero Nick estaba demasiado emocionado e impaciente como para darle a Kelly un momento para procesar aquella información. Apenas un segundo después de que ella hubiera leído ese párrafo, el marino quiso saber su opinión al respecto.

- Kel… ¿Qué te parece?

- Nick, ¿cuándo… cuándo te avisaron de esto?

- Apenas esta mañana… te llamé enseguida, ¿recuerdas? Podría haberte avisado por mensaje de texto o algo pero… la verdad es que preferí darte la noticia en persona. Bueno, tan _en persona_ como un teléfono lo puede permitir.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la teniente Hickson y por un momento agradeció al cielo que Nick no estuviera ahí en persona para ver aquello. Se limpió el rostro con el puño de la camisa de su pijama y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

- ¿Vas a venir… a Ciudad Macross… el próximo mes entonces?

- Sip… y de manera permanente. – Respondió un emocionado marino al que le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlar sus emociones. – De esta no te salvas, Hickson… me vas a tener ahí día y noche, molestándote y haciéndote rabiar.

- ¡Oh, Nick! – Kelly se rió. - ¡No sabes la alegría que me da esta noticia! Pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo me siento? ¡Emocionado! Impaciente por dejar este armatoste y largarme a tierra firme…

- Pero pensé que el Argos era tu sueño.

- Lo era, Kelly… pero ahora valoro mucho más otras cosas en mi vida. Y créeme, por más que me encante el Argos y por más orgulloso que me sienta de ser parte de su tripulación y todo, bueno… hay cosas más importantes en mi vida. ¿Sabes? Y esta carta, Kelly… significa todo para mí.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos… silencio que fue roto primero por un sonido apagado, como de alguien que se limpiaba la nariz y después por la voz preocupada de Nick Azueta.

- Kelly… ¿estás bien? ¿No estás… llorando?

- Estoy bien, Nick… muy bien.

La teniente Hickson intentó sonreír, pero la verdad era que estaba teniendo dificultades tratando de mantenerse dentro de los límites de sus emociones. En ese momento lo único que ella quería era saltar, gritar, abrazar a alguien, festejar aquella noticia que tanto significaba para ella… pero Kelly sentía que estaría completamente fuera de lugar si hiciera eso frente a Nick… ¿Qué pensaría él de aquella explosión de alegría?

- ¿Estás segura…?

- Nick… - La voz de Kelly se escuchó inusualmente baja. – No sabes… no tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy… esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en—no sé, en mucho tiempo.

- Yo también estoy emocionado, Kelly. – La voz del marino sonó tierna. – Volver a verte a ti… a papá… estar con ustedes… y esta vez ya no tendré que despedirme jamás. ¡Dios, estos días van a ser eternos!

- Eso no lo discuto. – Kelly se rió. - ¡Nick, es que no lo puedo creer! Yo jamás pensé que—que tu idea de pedir tu transferencia a la UNS fuera en serio. Pensé que bromeabas, yo—

- ¡Yo jamás bromearía con algo tan importante como eso, Kelly! – Nick se rió. – Ahora sí, que el universo se cuide… vamos a estar manejando navecitas espaciales… ¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos que salir juntos en una misión… al espacio y todo? Porque yo quiero que si alguna vez volamos al espacio, lo hagamos juntos.

- ¡Y así será! – Kelly seguía riéndose. - ¡Ya quisiera que estuvieras aquí!

- Yo también, Hickson… yo también.

Los dos guardaron un breve silencio que sin embargo no fue incómodo en lo absoluto. Ambos podían imaginarse perfectamente bien el rostro sonriente de la persona que estaba al otro extremo de la línea telefónica… y ambos sabían que los dos estaban igual de emocionados con aquella noticia. Mucho más de lo que se habían permitido demostrar por teléfono. Aquello realmente no importaba… en unas semanas los dos estarían juntos y entonces… entonces todo podría pasar.

- Kelly, odio tener que terminar esta conversación tan abruptamente, pero esta semana tengo el turno de la noche y me tengo que reportar en unos minutos.

- ¡Oh, ni lo menciones! En estos momentos no debes de cometer ninguna falta, Nick. No queremos que te tengan arrestado y no te dejen venir cuando tengas que hacerlo.

- ¡Que Dios nos libre! – El muchacho se rió. – Kelly, una cosa más antes de irme…

- ¿Sí…?

- Yo… a mí… yo—estoy muy emocionado con todo esto… pero, a decir verdad, una de las cosas que más me emociona es… es que voy a volver a verte.

La teniente Hickson sintió que sus mejillas le ardían. Se había sonrojado profundamente, aunque una sonrisa esplendorosa había aparecido en sus labios.

- Yo también te he extrañado, Azueta… y mucho.

- Te quiero, Kelly… tú sabes que te quiero mucho.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Nick… tú también lo sabes.

- Bien… - Nick sonrió. – Entonces… mantén vigilado a mi viejo mientras yo estoy ausente. No quiero madrastras malvadas, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No te preocupes, yo tengo ese flanco cubierto! Ahora ve a comenzar tu turno y suerte con todo, Nick.

- Gracias Kel… lo digo en serio.

- No, gracias a ti… por todo, Nick. ¡Y hasta pronto!

- Hasta pronto.

- Nick, una cosa más…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te estaré esperando.

Y con esa breve frase, la llamada terminó, pero no así los latidos furiosos del corazón de Kelly Hickson. Puso el teléfono sobre la mesita y volvió a leer el documento que Nick le había enviado. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si estuviera ligeramente hiperventilada y como si aquello fuera un sueño… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento?

- Nick… - Kelly susurró. - ¡Es verdad! Nick…

Enkei, que hasta entonces había estado dormitando en el sofá, levantó la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada curiosa a su ama que en esos momentos ya estaba de pie y brincando por toda la sala.

- ¡Nick viene a Ciudad Macross, Enkei! ¡Nick va a regresar! ¡Y ya no se irá! ¡Llega en unas semanas! ¡Va a unirse a la UNS!

Kelly ya había ido a abrazar a un confundido Golden Retriever que, sin embargo, decidió que era buen momento de ponerse solidario. Le dio algunos lengüetazos a Kelly en el rostro y después la acompañó en esa danza ritual que ella estaba llevando a cabo encima de los sillones de su pequeña salita… y en otros espacios de su cajita de fósforos.

Una danza que bailaba al ritmo de un curioso estribillo cuya letra decía algo así como: "¡_Nick viene a Macross! ¡Nick viene a Macross!_" y haciendo coro a esa canción, un perrito juguetón que no sabía que sucedía… pero si hacía feliz a Kelly, definitivamente lo hacía feliz a él.

Finalmente la teniente Hickson regresó a la sala y tomó una foto de encima de su librero. Se sentó en el sofá y acarició la cabeza peluda de su compañero de vivienda, que no se alejaba de su lado. El portarretratos que tenía en la mano mostraba a una sonriente Kelly y a un Nick que además de sonriente se notaba divertido (la razón de aquellas sonrisas en realidad había sido una serie de infortunados eventos al tratar de activar el disparador automático de la cámara fotográfica aquella tarde que habían tomado esa foto en el parque del Barrio Militar).

- Mira Enkei, él es Nick… ¿Te acuerdas de él?

El perrito movió entusiastamente la cola y lanzó un único ladrido como respuesta, mientras sus ojos iban de la fotografía al rostro de su ama, quien no podía quitarse aquella sonrisa de los labios.

- Va a volver, Enkei… realmente va a volver… yo jamás pensé que—es decir, yo nunca…

Kelly absorbió sus propias lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a reírse suavemente, sin dejar de mirar la foto y sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su compañero perruno. Enkei, por su parte, hizo algunos soniditos suaves y apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla de Kelly.

- Me siento tan feliz… tan impaciente… quisiera que estas semanas pasaran rápido. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que esta noticia me alegró tanto el día, que ahora incluso el tener que soportar a los observadores va a ser más llevadero. ¡Quiero que el tiempo pase rápido!

Enkei volvió a ladrar suavemente y Kelly se rió.

- ¿Que si Nick me agrada, dices? Bueno… te seré sincera… me agrada. Me agrada mucho… y es mucho más que eso, Enkei… mucho más…

Kelly suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá, sin dejar de contemplar la foto que sostenía con tanto cariño. Enkei decidió acompañar a su ama en aquel momento tan especial… y de paso ponerse cómodo en el sofá. Aquello sin duda vendría acompañado con algunas cosquillas, cortesía de su ama, como recompensa por su compañía.

- Es un chico maravilloso… jamás había conocido a nadie como él, ¿sabes? Y desde que se fue yo lo he extrañado mucho… ¡Demonios! Comencé a extrañarlo mucho antes de que siquiera se fuera de Macross.

Enkei se había acostado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de su ama, quien no lo había defraudado, pues ya lo estaba acariciando, aunque su mente parecía estar muy lejos… probablemente en un portaaviones de la flota del Pacífico de la UNN.

- ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros, Nick? – Kelly preguntó retóricamente. - ¿Realmente tendremos un futuro juntos? Esto que siento por ti… ¿es amistad? O… o quizás… ¿podría ser que esto que siento por ti sea… amor?

Kelly suspiró y puso el portarretratos sobre la mesita que tenía a su alcance. Sin dejar de acariciar a Enkei, clavó su vista en el techo (una acción que seguramente estaba genéticamente impresa en su ADN) y una expresión preocupada apareció en su rostro.

- David vendrá en unos días… y tenemos que hablar, pero hablar bien… hablar por lo claro. No me gusta sentirme culpable por una relación que jamás ha existido formalmente. Es decir, me agrada David… es atractivo, es interesante, es lindo y me trata como una princesa, pero… pero Nick… él es Nick, es tan simple como eso. Esto es a lo que se refería mi primo cuando me dijo que el amor no es lo queremos sentir por alguien, sino lo que sin querer sentimos por alguien, ¿no te parece, Enk?

Al no obtener respuesta, Kelly miró a su perro, quien ya se había quedado profundamente dormido en aquella cómoda posición en la que estaba.

- Ahora resulta que yo soy una buena almohada para perros… ¿En qué mundo vivimos? – Kelly sonrió. – Pero tienes razón, muchacho… lo mejor será dormir, descansar un poco… y no preocuparme por nada, al menos hasta la mañana.

La teniente Hickson cerró los ojos y casi simultáneamente una sonrisa esplendorosa apareció en sus labios. Sabía que tenía que ir a su habitación a dormir, pero no quería moverse de ahí… no quería perturbar a Enkei y sobre todo no quería romper el hechizo de esa noche mágica… una noche que no olvidaría en su vida: la noche en la que Nick Azueta le comunicó esa noticia que había trastornado por completo su mundo, en el buen sentido. La noticia de que, en unas pocas semanas, se mudaría a Ciudad Macross… cerca de ella… permanentemente. ***

-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

- Una entrega más y espero que la historia siga pareciéndoles interesante al menos. Como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial va para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores y amigos. ¡Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí y por todos sus comentarios, sus muestras de cariño, sus detalles! Gracias de verdad.

- E igualmente, un agradecimiento muy especial a mi Beta Mal Theisman por su paciencia, por su ayuda, por sus consejos y por permitirme someterlo al vejamen que implica la lectura de los capítulos "_recién salidos del horno_". ¡Muchas gracias, colega! Y aprovechando, recuerden que no se pueden perder los nuevos capítulos de _"Renacimiento"_ que realmente cada día está mejor. _._ Este mensaje ha sido patrocinado por los H2, los AC y Noches Para Llorar.

- Y nos estaremos viendo, como siempre, en un par de semanas. ¡Buena suerte a todos y que tengan un lindo día!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	14. Los últimos soplos del Invierno

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**LOS ÚLTIMOS SOPLOS DEL INVIERNO**

**-**

* * *

-

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas… dos largas, interminables, dolorosas semanas desde que los Observadores habían llegado a Ciudad Macross. Y esos días habían sido, para la cúpula de la UNS/UNSAF lo más parecido que ellos podían imaginar al purgatorio en la tierra.

La presidenta de la comisión de observadores, Hannah Fiorenzi, seguía empeñada en ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para quien quiera que se cruzara en su camino… en particular si ese _alguien_ era la almirante Hayes. Lisa había sabido mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias y solo había logrado conservar su cordura y su salud mental, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Fiorenzi solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y que nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera era a título personal, que aquella actitud insoportable era parte de su desempeño profesional.

Sin embargo había noches en las que, de no ser por esa terapia basada en el cariño que Rick Hunter le proporcionaba en la intimidad de su hogar, la almirante Hayes bien hubiera terminado convirtiéndose en una asesina en serie y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a mordidas a la licenciada Fiorenzi.

Aunque a decir verdad, la terapia era mutua, pues el general Richard Hunter, comandante de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial, había tenido que soportar su propio purgatorio – casi una antesala del infierno, según su percepción, - con Antón Kevorkian, a quien en la base aérea ya apodaban _"El Armenio"_ y quien, en los diez días que había pasado haciendo sus observaciones, había estado prácticamente respirándole en el cuello al general Hunter a cada momento.

Y entre la _signorina_ y el _Armenio_ había una serie de demonios menores que también se estaban dedicando a hacerles la vida imposible a todos los que tuvieran la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino: Owen Tyler, al que llamaban _El Gordo Ty_, era el hombre más odiado en los departamentos administrativos de la UNS, mientras que la asistente personal de Fiorenzi, la señorita Gaia Torino, quien todavía no recibía un nombre clave por parte de los solícitos militares de la Base Macross, se había convertido en el dolor de cabeza personal de la teniente Hickson.

Quizás los únicos que se salvaban del odio generalizado eran Tamara Ashanti y Ben Kuznitzky, quienes hasta ese momento se habían comportado amables e incluso amistosos con la gente con la que tenían que trabajar a diario, demostrando con ello que el profesionalismo no estaba peleado con la calidad humana. Aquellos dos personajes eran quizás la única razón por la que los militares de la Base Macross aún no habían organizado un linchamiento público en contra de los Observadores.

- Yo entiendo que estén haciendo su trabajo. – Kelly comentaba aquel día con su jefa, en un merecido receso que ambas se habían dado después de una sesión particularmente difícil con Fiorenzi. – Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan insoportable? La licenciada Ashanti no es como ella… yo tampoco soy su ama de llaves como para estar hablando a su hotel cada dos horas para pedir que le cumplan sus caprichos.

- Lo sé, Kelly… - Lisa se quitaba el sabor amargo de la boca con un poco de jugo de arándano. – Lo sé y créeme que lo siento. Yo estoy perfectamente conciente de que estás saliendo de tus funciones para complacer a la licenciada Fiorenzi y sé que no es correcto… pero sabes que son gente del gobierno y—

- Yo lo entiendo, Lisa. Y no creas que me estoy quejando… bueno, quizás sí me estoy quejando pero no te culpo de nada. Yo sé como son las cosas. Y si manteniendo a esos observadores felices nosotros obtenemos los recursos necesarios para la UNS y la UNSAF, pues… estos tres meses serán soportables… espero.

- De los resultados de las observaciones de estas personas dependen muchas cosas, Kelly. Les hemos demostrado que somos profesionales, que trabajamos bien, que los recursos son aprovechados, que estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos con lo poco que nos es asignado. Hasta ahora no han tenido ningún comentario negativo ni nada. Y espero que así podamos proseguir. Sé que les estamos pidiendo demasiado a todos, pero…

- Pero todos sabemos por qué lo hacemos, Lisa. – Kelly le sonrió. – Podemos quejarnos y podemos enojarnos… pero al final todos sabemos que esto no es eterno y que será en beneficio de nosotros mismos.

La conversación de las dos jóvenes mujeres fue interrumpida por unos toquidos suaves pero firmes en la puerta de la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Las dos sonrieron, reconociendo enseguida el sello inconfundible del comodoro Azueta.

- Adelante, comodoro. – Lisa le indicó. – Puede pasar.

- ¡Al fin lo soltó esa bruja! – Kelly murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¡Kelly! – Lisa la regañó.

- Almirante Hayes. – El comodoro Azueta hizo un formal saludo. – Le informo que los observadores se han retirado por el día de hoy.

- ¡Gloria a Dios! – Kelly suspiró.

- ¿Todo en orden con ellos, comodoro? Espero que las cosas hayan ido bien con la licenciada Fiorenzi… y gracias por apoyarla con la revisión de esos documentos.

- No hay nada que agradecer, almirante. Ciertamente hay veces que hace falta el apoyo de un militar para descifrar los tecnicismos a un civil.

- Tome asiento, comodoro…

Mientras el comodoro se sentaba por ahí, Kelly ya había ido a traerle una taza de café que él aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida. Lisa seguía hablando:

- Los observadores y el gobierno en general nos han cuestionado demasiado. Espero que todo esto al menos sirva para que se den cuenta de que aquí estamos haciendo un trabajo importante y que la labor que hacemos es imprescindible en este nuevo orden mundial.

- Se nos cuestiona demasiado, eso es cierto almirante… - Azueta comentó. – Pero hoy mismo se lo dije a la licenciada Fiorenzi: cuando se necesita el apoyo para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, ¿no es a nosotros a quienes llaman? Incluso durante la Operación Clarión, ¿no fuimos nosotros los que prestamos los servicios de logística, planeación, inteligencia, estrategia y demás? Se ha recuperado paulatinamente la paz y la seguridad, quizás de una manera relativa pero al menos consistente y ha sido gracias a la participación activa de los elementos de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas.

- ¿Y cuál fue la opinión de la licenciada Fiorenzi cuando usted le dijo todo eso, comodoro?

- Ella se limita a observar, a tomar notas… no hizo mayores comentarios, al menos en lo que a eso concierne. Yo le dije que el costo ha sido demasiado alto para nosotros, los militares. Han sido demasiados años de combate interminable, de vigilancia constante… y con todo eso, tenemos que soportar además la falta de recursos y las críticas tanto del gobierno como de todos los sectores de la sociedad… ha sido desgastante para nosotros, pero no nos hemos dejado vencer. Seguimos aquí, al pie del cañón…

- Y sin embargo, - Lisa opinó. - ¿Cómo podemos confiar en atraer más jóvenes a nuestras filas o en mantener a nuestros soldados en sus puestos si hay veces que ni nosotros mismos nos sentimos seguros con nuestro equipamiento? No podemos negar que el porcentaje de deserciones preocupa.

- Sin embargo el número de nuevos reclutas sobrepasa las deserciones, almirante. – Azueta puntualizó. – Algo debemos de estar haciendo bien.

- Cierto, pero aún así… hace falta equipo, hace falta material de guerra, hace falta buena voluntad de parte del gobierno… estamos operando en condiciones límite… no tenemos la capacidad de vigilancia ni la capacidad de respuesta que quisiéramos… trabajamos con equipos reciclados que en otras condiciones serían inservibles… y con todo, hacemos el trabajo y lo hacemos bien. – Lisa sonrió orgullosa.

- Le dije todo eso a la licenciada Fiorenzi, almirante. Le dije que estamos solicitando un presupuesto para resarcir esas situaciones que son particularmente preocupantes en la UNS/UNSAF, pero en primera instancia no nos han autorizado los recursos… estamos negociando, pero el gobierno regatea…

- El presupuesto autorizado a la UNS es tan magro, - Kelly comentó tímidamente, - que hasta las cuentas asignadas a la construcción de los edificios de gobierno en Ciudad Monumento exceden nuestro presupuesto… me sorprende que no hayan recortado los recursos para los nuevos cazas VF4 que serán entregados en unos días.

- Ese presupuesto ya estaba etiquetado. – Azueta respondió. – Era intocable e intransferible.

- Me alegra que los observadores estarán presentes ese día para ser testigos de la entrega de los nuevos VF4. – Lisa comentó. – Comodoro, ¿la licenciada Fiorenzi le pasó el programa para el día de mañana?

- No almirante… de hecho fui yo el que sugirió que el día de mañana fuéramos a visitar las instalaciones militares de la ciudad: el barrio militar, el hospital, las guarderías… me interesa que ellos observen la forma de vida que tenemos en la ciudad. Hemos tratado de mantener un buen nivel de vida para nuestros soldados, para evitar deserciones y para recompensar la abnegación con la que llevan a cabo su trabajo… y se lo dije sinceramente a la licenciada Fiorenzi, en cuanto a apoyos para nuestros soldados, nos sentimos menospreciados por el gobierno.

- Y aquí en confianza, realmente creo que estamos enfrentando el desprecio y la negligencia del gobierno en el peor momento, cuando el tamaño de nuestros desafíos amenaza con sobrepasar nuestra capacidad de respuesta. No nos es posible en estos momentos otorgar la seguridad a todas las zonas estratégicas del mundo… mucho menos del espacio. Tenemos solo dos instalaciones espaciales funcionales, y ambas son talleres, no instalaciones de defensa.

- Le dije a la licenciada Fiorenzi que imaginara que tan grave es la situación que, militares como nosotros, hemos tenido que llegar al punto de hacer política para allegarnos recursos. El gobierno no puede perder de vista una verdad innegable, almirante Hayes: que el destino del mundo será proporcional al de sus Fuerzas Armadas.

- ¡Amén a eso, comodoro! Solo espero que los observadores presenten un informe favorable al gobierno, pues ya hace más de un año que el alto mando de la UNS planteó la urgencia de la modernización de nuestras instituciones armadas y solicitó el presupuesto necesario para llevar a cabo los programas que consideramos vitales para garantizar la seguridad interior y exterior. Estas peticiones hasta la fecha no han sido atendidas a fondo.

- Siendo honestos, - Azueta comentó. - Todavía estamos luchando contra la desarticulación, desproporción y el desajuste que la guerra dejó sobre nuestras fuerzas militares. Tenemos limitaciones tácticas y técnicas tan graves que nos inhabilitan para actuar en operaciones de defensa, de vigilancia, de resguardo. Lo más grave de todo es nuestra incapacidad de mantener la guerra contra un hipotético invasor por más allá de unas cuantas semanas. La primera vez tuvimos suerte, estábamos mejor equipados, mejor organizados y definitivamente teníamos más efectivos. Pero ahora… en caso de una segunda invasión extraterrestre - y siendo honestos -, yo creo que libraríamos una batalla de honor. Estaríamos en desventaja con nuestros equipos obsoletos e insuficientes y nuestras tropas tan diezmadas.

- Y no es solo cuestión de asignación de recursos. – Lisa suspiró. - Lo que realmente necesitamos es una verdadera política de defensa integral que abarque todos los aspectos y que sea llevada a cabo mediante la participación del gobierno, de académicos especialistas en el área, por organismos no gubernamentales para participar en la elaboración de esa política de defensa para establecer y diseñar la fuerza de defensa que realmente necesita la Tierra y la asignación de los recursos que sean necesarios y posibles.

- Y es por eso, Kelly, - Azueta le lanzó una mirada medianamente juguetona pero seria a la Jefa de Ayudantía. – Que tenemos que soportar estoicamente la presencia infame de esos observadores. De sus decisiones depende en buena medida el futuro y viabilidad de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- Sí, señor. – La teniente Hickson refunfuñó.

- No creas que no he observado la manera en como la licenciada Fiorenzi y su asistente te tratan. – Azueta reconoció. – Y sé que hasta ahora te has mantenido firme, seria, profesional… no dejes que las cosas salgan de control, Kelly… te he visto muy tensa últimamente y siento que podrías explotar en cualquier momento y no quiero que eso suceda… por tu propio bien.

- Le aseguro que eso no sucederá, comodoro. – Kelly respondió firmemente.

Lisa miraba a su asistente con atención. El comodoro Azueta tenía razón, Kelly se notaba tensa, nerviosa y un tanto intranquila. La almirante Hayes se recriminó en silencio por no haberlo notado antes.

- Kelly, ¿por qué no vas a casa y tratas de descansar un poco?

- Pero es que yo todavía—

- Ya no hay nada que hacer por hoy. – Lisa insistió. – Ve a casa, saca a pasear a Enkei, ponte a ver una película, ¡Qué se yo!

- ¿Están seguros que no van a necesitarme por aquí?

- No te preocupes, teniente Hickson. – Azueta sonrió. – Estoy seguro de que podemos mantener este sitio en pie y en una sola pieza en tu ausencia.

- Y si algo surge, nosotros te llamamos. – Lisa le aseguró.

La puerta de la oficina de Lisa se abrió sin que mediara advertencia de por medio y un arrogante oficial de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules apareció por ahí, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Con que conspirando, eh?

- Hmmm… - Kelly volvió a refunfuñar, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Ahora ya no estoy muy segura de que este sitio se mantenga en una sola pieza… pero muchas gracias, almirante… ¡Hasta mañana!

Kelly hizo un saludo militar antes de salir y lanzarle a su primo una sonrisa amistosa. Rick la vio partir y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después caminar hasta donde Lisa estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Kelly?

- La enviamos a casa a descansar… ¿no la has notado un poco desmejorada, amor?

Rick se inclinó para besar a Lisa en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Azueta.

- Ustedes pasan más tiempo con ella que yo…

- Ha estado trabajando demasiado. – Azueta opinó. – Y no en el mejor de los ambientes.

- Sí, la _signorina _y su asistente se han empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. – Rick asintió, mientras se robaba un poco del jugo de arándano de Lisa. – Y si a eso le añadimos que David Stonewell viene a la ciudad en un par de días…

- ¡Oh! – Lisa murmuró, con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que había tenido una epifanía. - ¡Es eso lo que la tiene así!

El comodoro Azueta, con su particular ecuanimidad, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas y se concentró en tomar su café.

- Entre eso y que Nick vuelve en dos semanas… - Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Y aquella expresión pareció contagiarse a Carlos Azueta, quien no pudo suprimir una sonrisa sincera que apareció en su rostro ante la mención del nombre de su hijo.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, comodoro? – Rick quiso saber. - ¿Te gusta Kelly para novia de tu hijo?

- Rick, ¿no te parece que nos estamos adelantando demasiado con esto?

- Kelly está muy emocionada. – Lisa comentó, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

- Le aseguro, almirante Hayes, que mi muchacho no está nada mejor… cada vez que hablo con él, Nicolás no hace otra cosa que hablarme de Kelly y preguntarme por ella.

- Bueno, solo piensa en esto, comodoro… si Kelly y Nick llegaran a tener algo entre ellos, todos aquí seríamos familia.

- ¿Y no lo somos ya, general? – Azueta se puso de pie y sonrió enigmáticamente. – Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos con los cuales debo de ponerme al día.

- No se preocupe, comodoro. – Lisa sonrió. – Esto de andar con los observadores nos ha quitado mucho tiempo efectivo de trabajo.

- Así es… almirante, solicito permiso para retirarme… y si me necesita, estaré en mi oficina.

- Puede retirarse, comodoro.

Azueta pasó junto a Rick y le palmeó afectuosamente el hombro. Enseguida salió de la oficina dejando finalmente solos a la almirante Hayes y al General Hunter para que ellos pudieran tratar cualquiera de los muchos _asuntos oficiales_ que seguramente necesitaban atención urgente e inmediata de su parte.

- Azueta es un buen tipo. – Rick opinó.

Lisa no le respondió, pues ella en esos momentos tenía otras prioridades en su agenda y por más que compartiera la opinión de su esposo respecto a su Jefe de Estado Mayor, en ese momento esas opiniones eran irrelevantes ante lo que era realmente importante. Se acercó a Rick y sin darle un segundo para percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo besó larga y tiernamente en los labios.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor? – Lisa preguntó inocentemente cuando liberó a Rick de su asalto amoroso.

- ¡Wow…! – El piloto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por enfocar su visión, pues Lisa lo había dejado en las nubes. – Mi día… bueno, acaba de mejorar significativamente.

- ¡Eres adorable! – Lisa volvió a besarlo, suave y tiernamente esta vez.

- ¡Lisa…! – Él le lanzó una mirada precautoria que, lejos de asustarla, la hizo reír. - ¡Eres imposible, amor!

- Ya no seas berrinchudo, pilotito… - Ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. – Me da mucho gusto verte… ya te andaba extrañando.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa… es que después de un día entero de tener que soportar al _Armenio_, ya andaba necesitando desesperadamente un poco de _vitamina H2_… ¿No me das más?

- Hmmm… la verdad es que yo ando en las mismas, amor.

- Entonces, ven acá…

Rick encapsuló a su esposa en sus brazos y buscó ávidamente sus labios con los suyos. Ella no se resistió a ello, antes bien se mostró colaboradora y bastante ansiosa por participar de esa actividad tan relajada que ambos estaban necesitando desesperadamente después de un día de trabajo particularmente largo y demasiado difícil.

Cuando, después de varios minutos, finalmente se separaron, ninguno de los dos podría haber explicado como era que ahora Rick estaba tendido de espaldas en el sofá de la sala de recepciones de la oficina, y Lisa estaba prácticamente sobre él. Aunque aquello realmente no les importaba, lo único verdaderamente importante era el saber que estaban juntos, tranquilos y bastante relajados… eso era lo que ambos necesitaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente Lisa se recostó sobre el pecho de Rick, dejando escapar un suspiro largo y sentido mientras lo hacía. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello, tratando de relajarla y de hacerla sentir cómoda.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido el día de hoy, amor? Quiero decir, con el bebé y todo… ¿Todo en orden? Porque odiaría que el estrés del trabajo estuviera molestando a mi chiquito, ¿sabes? Ya es suficiente con soportar el hecho de que ese maldito estrés esté molestando a mi esposa…

- No te preocupes, amor… no te preocupes por nada. Te aseguro que nuestro bebé está muy bien. Han sido días de mucha presión y trabajo pero todo va saliendo bien. Y además todo se olvida cuando al final del día vengo a este lugar.

- ¿A tu oficina?

- No… a tus brazos, piloto.

- ¡Aw! – Rick sonrió y la besó en la frente. – En ese caso, almirante, y haciendo uso de las prerrogativas que me fueron otorgadas el día que usted y yo decidimos _matrimoniarnos_—

- Matrimoniarnos… - Lisa se rió; por alguna razón aquella palabrita le causaba gracia.

- ¿Ahora te da risa que estemos casados? – Rick la miró a los ojos.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Él decidió que aquello no podía seguir así; no era justo y no era legal que su esposa no tomara en serio lo que él estaba diciéndole. Rick decidió que la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas era primero besando a Lisa inesperadamente en los labios para después, aprovechando su confusión mental, ponerse de pie y tomarla de la mano. Y así lo hizo…

La verdad era que ella no supo ni lo que había ocurrido. Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando ahí, ya Rick la estaba guiando hacia la puerta.

- Entonces, almirante, le estaba diciendo… con mis prerrogativas de esposo, en este momento decreto que el día de trabajo se ha terminado para usted y que es hora de que vaya a casa a descansar… ¡Y no es negociable!

Lisa se acercó a él y le dio un besito tierno y travieso en la barbilla que hizo que el piloto simplemente se derritiera de ternura ahí mismo, sobre todo al mirar la manera como ella lo estaba observando con tanto amor y adoración en sus ojos profundamente verdes. Aquello era suficiente para hacer que Rick Hunter se sintiera ligeramente mareado.

- ¿Y usted va a ir conmigo para cerciorarse de que sus órdenes sean cumplidas en tiempo y forma, general Richard A. Hunter?

- ¡Eso puede apostarlo, almirante Elizabeth Hayes!

- Técnicamente es almirante Hayes-Hunter, general.

- Eso me agrada.

El piloto le colocó a Lisa su abrigo sobre los hombros y después le puso su gorra de guarnición. Mientras ella se arreglaba para salir, Rick fue a recoger sus cosas de encima del escritorio. Dos minutos más tarde los dos estaban listos para salir de ese sitio y olvidarse de todo… al menos por el resto del día.

El comodoro Azueta estaba en el vestíbulo de su oficina, dándole algunas indicaciones a su asistente, la sargento Sainz, cuando vio salir a Rick y Lisa de la oficina del almirantazgo y dirigirse al ascensor. Los dos iban tomados de la mano y hablando en voz baja, sonriéndose y compartiendo algún besito fugaz o una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Están tan enamorados y no pueden ocultarlo! – La sargento Mary Sainz comentó, pero de inmediato trató de recuperar su objetividad. – Es decir… me da gusto que la almirante Hayes vaya a casa a descansar. Ha estado trabajando mucho.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Eso es cierto, Mary… ya el general Hunter se ocupará de que esté tranquila, al menos hasta mañana. Ya no hay mucho que hacer por acá, ¿por qué no vas a casa tú también?

- ¿Está seguro, comodoro? ¿Ya no necesita nada? Porque Kelly ya se fue y si algo surge…

- Si algo surge yo me ocuparé, Mary. Ve a casa… ve a pasar algo de tiempo con tu esposo y con tus chicos.

La sargento Sainz ya se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a ordenar su escritorio. Una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento había aparecido en sus labios, pero aún tenía algo más que decir antes de retirarse.

- ¿Y que hay de usted, comodoro? También debería de ir a casa y tratar de descansar un poco. El día estuvo bastante pesado.

- Lo haré, Mary… lo haré…

Carlos Azueta tomó algunos documentos de encima del escritorio de su asistente y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. Antes de entrar se despidió de Mary con un movimiento de mano que ella correspondió con un formal saludo militar.

- ¡Hasta mañana, comodoro!

- Descansa, Mary… y saludos a la familia.

Azueta entró a su oficina que en esos momentos se encontraba sumida en la semioscuridad de aquel crepúsculo invernal. El curtido lobo de mar se acercó al ventanal de su oficina y miró hacia el exterior. La vista que se tenía desde el piso 21 del almirantazgo era sencillamente espectacular. En el horizonte aún se observaba el resplandor rojizo del sol que ya se había ocultado. Las luces de la ciudad ya se habían encendido y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente en el cielo azul cobalto.

- Las estrellas náuticas. – Azueta murmuró, reconociendo los primeros astros que estaban dejándose ver en el cielo nocturno. – Me da gusto que Lisa, Rick, Mary, Kelly, Nicolás, que todos ellos tengan esas estrellas náuticas en sus vidas… esas que los marinos empleamos para calcular nuestra situación en altamar y en verificar el rumbo… son esas estrellas que aparecen apenas las sombras cubren la tierra y que son las últimas en desaparecer por las mañanas… son aquellas constantes, las que siempre están ahí como guía y referencia…

El comodoro Azueta suspiró profundamente y encendió algunas lámparas de su oficina, solo las estrictamente necesarias para proveerse de luz para trabajar en su escritorio. Mientras su computadora arrancaba, el comodoro clavó su vista en una fotografía familiar que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Para qué ir a una casa vacía en donde nadie espera por ti? Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer por aquí… y es mejor así.

La noche caía sobre Ciudad Macross y sobre sus habitantes. Cada uno con su propia historia, cada uno con sus propias circunstancias. Y sin embargo el destino había decidido que todas esas historias convergieran en ese momento, en ese lugar y bajo esas circunstancias. La historia del nuevo mundo se estaba escribiendo al ritmo del latir de los corazones de aquellos que habían sobrevivido y estaban haciendo de sus vidas una misión de reconstrucción de una civilización que de otra manera se hubiera perdido para siempre.

-

* * *

-

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en una zona convenientemente alejada de los terrenos militares, en el Hotel Macross Plaza situado en la activa y brillante la Avenida 2012, al sur de Ciudad Macross, el grupo de observadores del gobierno en esos momentos tenían una reunión de evaluación en uno de los salones privados que se habían asignado a la comisión por el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

Todos, excepto dos de los miembros de la comisión, se encontraban en aquel salón ejecutivo equipado con todas las comodidades y la más alta tecnología. Aquel sitio sin duda era muy diferente a los salones funcionalistas y utilitarios en los que tenían que trabajar en la Base Militar Macross.

Mientras la licenciada Fiorenzi se ocupaba en hablar por su teléfono satelital, seguramente con alguien de las oficinas de gobierno allá en Ciudad Monumento, los demás consejeros aprovechaban la distracción para hablar entre sí, de cosas que no eran demasiado oficiales.

- ¡Vamos, Ben! – El pelirrojo Owen Tyler insistía vehementemente con su característica voz aguda. - ¡No me vas a decir que no has visto a ninguna chica sexy allá en la Base Aérea! Me imagino que no son muchas las nenas que uno ve por allá, pero alguna debe de haber.

- Hay chicas lindas, lo admito. – Respondió Ben con proverbial paciencia. - Pero cuando las veo no puedo evitar el pensar que podrían ser mis hijas. Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto, Ty.

- ¡Carne joven, Ben… no puede haber nada mejor! – El pelirrojo volvió a la carga. – Mira, te contaré mi experiencia. En las oficinas administrativas hay un par de oficiales, jovencitas de unos 20 años, que me han hecho tener sueños bastante agradables estas noches…

- ¡Ty…! – Ben trató de reprenderlo.

- ¡Oh no! – Tyler levantó las manos. - ¡Déjame proseguir porque ahora viene lo bueno! ¿Qué me dices que la teniente Hickson, la asistente de la almirante Hayes? Esa chiquilla es deliciosa… aunque por otro lado la almirante tampoco está nada mal.

- Será mejor que guardes tus conversaciones libidinosas para momentos más precisos, Ty… no es el momento ni el lugar. – La voz de Hannah Fiorenzi sonó cortante, mientras ella cerraba su teléfono e iba a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de reuniones. – Esta no es la actitud que yo esperaría de un observador del gobierno.

- Yo creo que Ty es _bastante _observador. – Ben comentó por lo bajo.

- No me vengas con esas cosas, Fiorenzi. – Tyler le apuntó a Hannah con su regordete dedo índice. - ¿O vas a decirme que tú no has estado lanzándole tus redes al comodoro Azueta?

- Lo nuestro es estrictamente profesional. – Hannah respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Permíteme dudarlo… he visto cómo lo miras. – Ty le lanzó una sonrisa acusadora. – Jamás me imaginé que te interesaran los ancianos, Hannah. Yo no sé, pero como consejo de amigos, más vale que tengas preparada una buena dotación de _pastillitas azules_ si quieres prosperar con ese romance.

- Si no puedes conseguirlas por aquí, a mi me llegan ofertas de ellas todos los días al correo electrónico. – Comentó inocentemente Kuznitzky.

- ¡Algo te sabrán, Ben! – Ty lanzó una risotada.

- ¡Es _spam_!

- ¡Oh, sí… claro! Ahora se le llama así…

- ¡Orden, por favor! – Hannah replicó, ya visiblemente molesta. - Estamos aquí para escuchar los reportes y evaluarlos… ¿Dónde están Kevorkian y Ashanti? – La italiana le preguntó a su asistente.

- Kevorkian sigue trabajando en la base aérea. – Ben respondió, adelantándose a Gaia. - Yo no sé que es lo que trata de descubrir… a veces más que observador me parece un espía.

- Solo está haciendo su trabajo. ¿Y Tamara?

- Fue a hacer una visita al Hospital Militar y todavía no regresa. – Gaia respondió, revisando sus notas. – Dijo que iba a hacer algunas observaciones de avanzada por lo de la agenda del día de mañana… el comodoro Azueta programó algunas visitas a las instalaciones de asistencia militar y ella—

- Bien, ya está. – Hannah la silenció. - Comenzaremos sin ellos… Vamos al grano. ¿Qué nos dices de las finanzas del UNS/UNSAF, Ty?

- Lamento informarles que todo está asquerosamente en orden… - El pelirrojo respondió como si aquello fuera la peor noticia que pudiera dar. - No hay nada fuera de su lugar, no hay una sola irregularidad… cada cifra, cada número, cada cantidad, todo cuadra de una manera horrorosamente perfecta… por ese flanco estos soldados están limpios.

- ¿Y revisaste las declaraciones patrimoniales? ¿Algo que debamos saber respecto a los Hunter-Hayes o Azueta?

- Sus números están en orden. – Tyler le echó un vistazo a sus notas. - Lisa Hayes incluso ha donado fuertes sumas de dinero, provenientes de la herencia familiar, para la construcción, mantenimiento y operación del Museo Donald Hayes, el cual es una institución pública sin fines de lucro.

- ¡Que benemérita nos resultó la almirante! – Hannah comentó con sorna. - ¿Y su esposo, el general Hunter?

- Están casados por régimen de sociedad conyugal, su patrimonio es mancomunado. Pero las cuentas del general Hunter tampoco tienen ninguna irregularidad. He revisado con cuidado las declaraciones patrimoniales de todos los dirigentes de la UNS/UNSAF. Están limpios, Fiorenzi. Por ese lado no les podemos acusar de nada.

- ¿Y qué me dices del comodoro Azueta?

- ¿Y dices que no estás interesada en él?

- ¡Tyler, te estoy haciendo una pregunta! Toma las cosas con seriedad porque estamos todavía en horario de trabajo.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo te recuerdo que en media hora comienza la Hora Feliz en el bar del hotel y más vale que ya nos hayas quitado las cadenas para entonces… ya es suficiente pasar medio día encerrado en ese tugurio que los militares llaman base militar…

- ¡Tyler! – Hannah lo volvió a reprender.

- Carlos Azueta también tiene una pequeña fortuna familiar. Yo no lo consideraría un hombre rico, pero tiene lo suficiente para vivir bien y darse uno que otro lujo. Sin embargo su vida es bastante austera… vive en una casa asignada en el barrio militar, conduce un auto sencillo, incluso algo viejo… tampoco hay nada extraño en sus finanzas. Obviamente si alguna irregularidad están cometiendo estos militares, esa no es el enriquecimiento ilícito.

- No creo que estemos buscando irregularidades ni enjuiciando a los militares aquí. – Ben intervino. – Simplemente estamos observando como se manejan las cosas en este lugar. Y a mi parecer en realidad la conducción de la UNS/UNSAF se está llevando como debe de ser.

- Esas son conclusiones que no nos corresponde determinar a nosotros, Ben. – Fiorenzi intervino. – Nosotros solo observamos y reportamos. Ya será el gobierno quien decida… Y ya que estamos en esto, Tyler ¿qué opinan los administrativos de sus jefes?

- Todos están encantados con la _Pareja Real_… - Respondió burlonamente el aludido. - Les son fieles a morir. Si necesitamos información clasificada sobre ellos, aquí no la vamos a obtener.

- La infamación clasificada de ellos ya la tengo yo a la mano… están limpios por donde se les busque. – Ben volvió a responder.

- Yo me refería a información más _jugosa_, compañero. Ya sabes, escándalos, esos pecadillos que harían las delicias de los tabloides y la prensa del corazón.

- No hemos encontrado nada de eso.

- ¿Y qué hay de Azueta? – Tyler volvió a hablar con tono sarcástico. – Solo para satisfacer la curiosidad de Hannah, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha logrado encontrar alguna mancha en su expediente?

- Casi 35 años de servicio y un expediente inmaculado. – La licenciada Fiorenzi respondió, sin siquiera prestar atención al sarcasmo de su compañero. - Activo en la Marina durante más de 30 años y finalmente transferido a Ciudad Macross por petición expresa del almirante Gloval para que se encargara de la apertura y dirección de la Academia Militar en el año 2010.

- ¿Las razones de Gloval, cuáles fueron?

- Conocía a Azueta de tiempo atrás, habían servido juntos en el RIM PAC y fueron compañeros de armas durante las Guerras de Unificación. Pero más que eso, Carlos Azueta siempre ha tenido una reputación de persona culta, responsable e instruida dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa… un candidato ideal para encargarse de una Academia Militar.

- ¡Parece que lo tienes bien estudiado, Hannah!

- Tengo mis intereses… estrictamente profesionales, por supuesto.

- ¡Oh, claro!

- Y Azueta aceptó el cargo de Jefe de Estado Mayor después de la Operación Clarión… todo parece estar en orden con él también. – Ben puntualizó.

- Da gusto revisar todos estos documentos y expedientes y encontrar todo en orden. – Ben se quitó los lentes y se estiró perezosamente. – Hace el trabajo más fácil.

- Te equivocas, Ben. – Hannah comentó. – Cuanto todo parece ser tan perfecto y ordenado es cuando el trabajo se complica… porque es cuando no podemos dejar pasar nada por alto.

La licenciada Fiorenzi hizo algunas anotaciones y después suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que levantaba su mirada para observar a sus compañeros.

- Entonces… ¿a qué hora comienza la Hora Feliz, Ty?

- Si nos damos prisa llegaremos justo a tiempo, Hannah.

- En ese caso dejemos las cosas aquí por el día de hoy. Creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso… Gigi, - Se dirigió a su asistente. – Ocúpate de que la agenda del día de mañana esté en orden y después ve a revisar que hayan traído mi ropa de regreso de la lavandería. No quisiera levantarme por la mañana y encontrarme con la fea sorpresa de que mi ropa no está donde debe.

- Sí, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¿Y tú, Ben? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Lo siento mucho, Hannah… tú sabes que no acostumbro el alcohol. Vi en el periódico que hay un festival de cine de arte en una sala cercana al hotel y ahí es donde pienso ir a descansar esta noche.

- Cine de arte… ¡Puaj! – Ty hizo un gesto de asco. – Si no entiendes una película, instantáneamente es cine de arte.

- Entonces la mayoría de las películas deben de ser cine de arte para ti, Ty. – Hannah replicó. - ¡Vamos, no pienses demasiado!

- ¡Hasta mañana, aburrido! – El pelirrojo se despidió de Ben con un movimiento de mano.

- ¡Que se diviertan! Y buena cacería.

Hannah y Tyler salieron de la sala de juntas y Ben se puso de pie para comenzar a recoger sus enseres personales. Gaia estaba ya haciendo lo propio con todos los documentos que Hannah había dejado regados por ahí.

- Bien, hasta mañana, Gaia. Descansa…

- Lo veo improbable, señor Kuznitzky. Todavía hay mucho por hacer antes de poder descansar por hoy.

- No te presiones demasiado. – Benjamín Kuznitzky le palmeó afectuosamente la espalda a la asistente de Hannah al pasar. – A veces sería saludable que dejaras que Fiorenzi se hiciera cargo de algunas de sus cosas, ¿sabes?

Gaia Torino le respondió con una sonrisa inexpresiva y observó al consejero hasta que este salió de la sala. La joven asistente suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. En su mundo, el que Hannah Fiorenzi pudiera sobrevivir por sí misma era sin duda una utopía.

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche el clima había mejorado mucho, para ser febrero en Ciudad Macross. Todavía hacía frío, pero ya no se sentía el clima glacial de semanas anteriores. La noche era oscura, lo que permitía observar a simple vista un cielo completamente tachonado de estrellas.

En el tranquilo Barrio Militar, una joven pareja caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles aledañas al parque. Aprovechando aquella noche tan hermosa, Lisa y Rick habían decidido salir a caminar un poco después de la cena. El piloto sabía que aquello era de provecho para Lisa, sobre todo en su condición y además era una manera excelente de compartir tiempo juntos y relajarse un poco. Había veces que se hacía demasiado necesario el salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

- Los paisajes que uno puede ver ahí en Cranberry Lake son hermosos. – Lisa seguía una conversación. – Con el bosque, las montañas al fondo… no lo sé, pero los paisajes otoñales son los mejores. Realmente te dejan sin aliento… ¡Oh Rick, no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a Woodland!

- Y te prometo que iremos pronto, amor.

Lisa se aferró al brazo de su esposo y él sonrió con ternura. Ella se notaba emocionada y aquello era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Rick latiera con alegría desbordada en su corazón.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que será? Cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé, quiero decir. – Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick mientras seguían con su paseo. – Ir a Woodland para que nuestro chiquito pueda correr y jugar ahí, en el campo… nadar en el lago, montar a caballo… creo que pasaremos vacaciones familiares muy hermosas en ese sitio.

- ¡Me lo estoy imaginando! – Rick sonrió enternecido. - ¡Dios santo! Me lo puedo imaginar tan bien que—

Lisa se rió cuando notó que su esposo se había estremecido levemente. Así de fuertes eran las imágenes que él se estaba formando en su cabeza de esos días por venir… los días que compartirían con su hijo. Ella no podía ocultar lo emocionada que estaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que cada día que pasaba sentía que su ropa le estaba quedando más y más ajustada.

- ¿Sabes, amor? Creo que pronto vamos a tener que hacer el anuncio oficial…

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. - ¿Te imaginas? Yo creo que todos en la base se van a volver locos… aunque me alegra que hayamos esperado tiempo para hacer el anuncio, ¿sabes? Ahora que ya tenemos bien armado el cuerpo de seguridad y todo, me siento más tranquilo.

- Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?

- Ugh… - Rick hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

- ¿Ahora te me vas a poner berrinchudo, pilotito?

La respuesta del general Hunter no vino de forma verbal… el aguerrido comandante de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial le respondió sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó que Lisa Hayes soltara una carcajada espontánea.

- ¡Que madurez!

- ¡Ya déjame en paz, Hayes! Uno que se desvive por ti y así es como me agradeces…

- ¿Llamándote adorable?

- ¡Cero y van dos!

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, hacer lo que quieras y emberrincharte cuanto quieras… pero tú lo sabes, piloto… ¡Te encanta que te diga lo adorable que eres!

- ¡Esto ya pasó los límites de lo tolerable! – Rick se detuvo en seco y sin aviso tomó a Lisa y la levantó en vilo. - ¡Te voy a arrojar al Pozo sin Fondo de los Mil Gritos!

- ¡Y mientras yo vaya cayendo voy a gritar mil veces: adorable, adorable, adorable! – Lisa se estaba riendo tan descontroladamente que su estómago le dolía.

- ¡Liiii— sa! – El piloto no dejaba de protestar. - ¡Deja de ser mala conmigo!

- Las opciones son: o eres adorable o eres feo, no hay de otra…

- ¡No soy un feo… pero NO soy adorable!

- En serio, amor… - Lisa se tomó un respiro, mientras Rick aprovechaba para colocarla de nuevo en el piso. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con esa palabrita? Es solo una palabra como cualquier otra.

- Mira… - Rick la tomó de la mano y reanudaron su marcha. – Adorable puede ser un cachorrito… o un osito de peluche… o un conejito… animalitos así, pequeñitos, tiernos y que te dan ganas de abrazar… esos son adorables. Yo, en cambio, soy un piloto de combate… soy valiente, soy peligroso y tengo cicatrices de combate… yo no califico como adorable. ¿Ahora lo comprendes?

- Lo entiendo, sí… pero para mí eres tierno y siempre tengo ganas de abrazarte. Entonces para mí eres adorable.

- ¡No tiene caso! – Rick suspiró y levantó sus manos al cielo. – Lisa, yo…

Sin embargo Lisa Hayes tenía sus formas de convencer al piloto de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Sin ninguna advertencia y sin que siquiera Rick pudiera ofrecer resistencia, ella ya se había acercado a él, le había echado los brazos al cuello y lo estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El general Hunter no tenía alternativa… estaba vencido. Así que simplemente decidió que aquella era una batalla en la que ni siquiera intentaría luchar. Cerró los ojos, abrazó a su esposa y se dejó besar y consentir por aquella mujer adorable que lo tenía vuelto loco.

Cuando Lisa sintió todas las barreras del piloto derribadas y la manera como él se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, se sintió motivada y empeñada en llevarlo hasta un estado tal de placer y amor, que cuando finalmente aquel beso terminó, Rick tuvo que respirar profundamente para tratar de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su esposa que lo miraba con adoración y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

- Está bien… - Rick jadeó. – Por esta vez te dejaré salirte con la tuya.

- ¿Por esta vez? – Lisa se rió. – Rick Hunter, yo _siempre_ me salgo con la mía.

El piloto le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero al ver la expresión divertida y absolutamente adorable que su esposa tenía en su rostro, no pudo menos que derretirse frente a ella y suspirar para hacer más llevadera su derrota.

- ¡Solamente porque eres la madre de mi hijo! Si no…

- ¿Si no qué, pilotito loco?

Rick se rió y se acercó melosamente a ella para abrazarla alrededor de la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo seductoramente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Lisa sintió que sus piernas se le debilitaban al contemplar la manera como los ojos de Rick brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. La almirante Hayes agradeció el hecho de que él la estuviera abrazando como lo estaba haciendo, de otra manera sentía que no tendría fuerzas para sostenerse… ella no sabía que ocurría con ella ni porque Rick Hunter provocaba tales efectos en ella. Pero era un hecho de la vida que, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, ella se sentía más y más enamorada de él cada día.

- Te amo, Lisa. – La voz de Rick fue apenas un susurro. – Te amo aunque seas tan mala conmigo… te amo como no te imaginas. Te amo…

Lisa tomó el rostro del piloto en sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura. Él le regresó la sonrisa y se acercó a ella, que ya amenazaba con besarlo en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, Rick… ¡Te adoro!

- ¿Mucho?

- ¡No tienes idea, Rick!

- Pero puedes intentar demostrarlo, ¿cierto? – Rick replicó con la actitud de un niño travieso que a Lisa le pareció absolutamente irresistible.

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Hmmm… - Rick se acercó a ella para mordisquearle traviesamente el lóbulo de la oreja. – Tú sabes lo que me gusta…

Lisa soltó una risita, pues aquello le provocaba cosquillas. Y de pronto se percató que de manera casi milagrosa, aquella noche ya no se sentía fría en lo absoluto. Se abrazó a Rick, echándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y él la estrechó ardorosamente contra su cuerpo. Los dos estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que el piloto rompió aquel contacto tan agradable para mirar a Lisa a los ojos y plantarle un besito suave y cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

- Entonces, ¿vamos a casa?

- Tú muéstrame el camino, piloto.

Lisa le extendió la mano a su esposo y él la tomó sin objetar. Los dos sonrieron cariñosamente y continuaron su camino de vuelta a la casa del almirantazgo, a aquel pedacito de cielo que ellos llamaban hogar.

-

* * *

-

Aunque la agenda de aquel día iba a ser definitivamente muy pesada y extremadamente complicada para el general Rick Hunter – quien aún no lograba asimilar del todo el carácter irascible de Antón Kevorkian –, la actitud del piloto no lo delataba. Había llegado a la Base Aérea prácticamente caminando sobre nubes y se había presentado en su oficina de campo tarareando alegremente. Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para el mayor Max Sterling que en esos momentos se aprestaba para un vuelo de entrenamiento con los pilotos que en unos días recibirían sus flamantes VF4's recién salidos de la planta de ensamblaje de las Industrias Shinsei.

- No puedo siquiera considerar la idea de que ese buen humor sea resultado de lo emocionado que estás ante la perspectiva de pasar otro día con los observadores, hermano.

Rick, que hasta ese momento pareció percatarse de la presencia de Max en su oficina, lo miró con extrañeza y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

- ¡Hola Rick! Buenos días a ti también… ah sí, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte.

- ¡Hmph! – Protestó el general Hunter y se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Todos en esta base parecen materializarse de la nada!

- No sé, viejo… pienso que eso tiene más que ver con el hecho de que tú andas en las nubes que con el hecho de que nosotros seamos omnipresentes. Aunque algo hay de eso…

- No lo dudo… - Rick notó que Max estaba usando su traje de vuelo. - ¿Vas a subir?

- Sí, tengo un vuelo de entrenamiento. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¡Ni lo preguntes! Ya sabes lo que a mi me espera… otro día interminable con mis amiguitos del gobierno.

- No te envidio, hermano. Pero… al menos pasaste una buena noche, ¿eh? – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick se rió suavemente y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. – Ya sabes…

- Me imagino. Lisa te trae vuelto loco… las mujeres embarazadas, con el cóctel de hormonas que traen en el cuerpo, pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas… en el buen sentido, por supuesto.

- Sí… - Rick suspiró.

Sin decir ni media palabra más, el general Hunter se dejó caer en su poltrona y subió las piernas a su escritorio. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en sus labios al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior y todo lo bien que la había pasado con Lisa después de su caminata nocturna por el parque del Barrio Militar.

Cuando habían vuelto a casa los dos estaban de ánimo bastante juguetón y las bromas, las mutuas picadas de cresta y los chistes tontos que – a esas horas de la noche – los hacían reír sin parar fueron cediendo ante el avance de sus abrazos juguetones, sus caricias furtivas, sus besos robados… hasta que ambos, sin que siquiera supieran como, habían terminado en su habitación.

Rick se estremeció cuando recordó la manera en que Lisa lo había estado besando… lentamente, dándose su tiempo, acariciando con sus labios la piel de su cuello, de su rostro, plantándole ocasionales besitos en las comisuras de los labios, en los ojos, en la nariz, pero sin darle la paz que le necesitaba, sin permitirle que él probara la dulce miel de su beso en sus labios. Aquello había sido una verdadera tortura, no había otra forma de definirlo.

Una tortura que había terminado por mandar al joven general de la UNSAF a la órbita lunar. Rick tenía vagos recuerdos del momento en que Lisa se había recostado sobre él para finalmente besarlo en los labios… un beso que terminó por rendir irremediablemente al piloto.

Y el resto de la noche…

Rick suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios. Max, quien ya se había instalado en un sillón cercano, lo miraba traviesamente.

- Control, lo hemos perdido…

- ¿Eh? – Rick sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Qué no tienes que ir a volar?

- ¡Que amable, jefe! – Max se rió. – Bueno, yo me voy y te dejo con tus ensoñaciones. Los observadores no tardarán en llegar, así que—

- ¡Ugh, gracias por recordármelo, Sterling!

- ¡Anímate, Rick! – Max se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. – Esto no puede durar para siempre… ¿estás libre esta tarde? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo al Stardust cuando regrese del vuelo?

- Sí, por favor… si regresas y me ves atrapado con los observadores, argumenta cualquier cosa y ven a salvarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Max respondió con un impecable saludo militar antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo, Rick!

- Y para ti también… buena cacería.

Rick miró a Max hasta que este se perdió de vista. Enseguida se sumió en su poltrona y suspiró pesadamente. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre su pared e hizo una mueca al percatarse de que no faltaba mucho para que los observadores hicieran su aparición por ahí. Su mirada luego se desvió hasta el retrato de Lisa que tenía sobre su escritorio y sonrió soñadoramente.

- ¿Qué hacer para que este 14 de febrero sea algo especial para ti, bonita? Y todavía más difícil… ¿qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños? ¡Dios no falta mucho y no he preparado nada!

Casi automáticamente Rick tomó el teléfono y marcó un número directo. Pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que una voz conocida respondiera a su llamada.

- ¿General Hunter?

- ¡Hola Azueta! – Rick le respondió alegremente. - ¿Cómo están todos por allá en el Almirantazgo?

- Sobreviviendo al día. – El comodoro respondió en breve. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, general?

- En realidad… es algo personal… yo solo quería saber…

- ¿Sí…?

- Bueno… ¿Qué sabes de los avances que están teniendo allá en Woodland? Con la restauración de la residencia Hayes y todo eso, quiero decir.

- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

- Bueno, tú siempre lo sabes todo y eres la persona mejor informada de las Fuerzas Espaciales… pero además de eso, me imagino que recibes información personalizada de la arquitecta Galland. – Rick sonrió.

- Yo… - Azueta, por una vez en su vida, no supo que responder.

- ¡En fin! Yo solo quería preguntarte… pero esto es secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, ¿qué cosa, Rick?

- Tú estuviste recientemente en Woodland, ¿consideras que sería conveniente que llevara a Lisa allá… para su cumpleaños en 3 semanas?

- Sinceramente no lo recomendaría, Rick. – El comodoro respondió con firmeza. – Están restaurando y ya sabes, todo está lleno de tierra, de cemento, de material de construcción… los trabajadores están viviendo en pequeñas cabañas prefabricadas y el lugar está hecho un caos. No creo que fuera el escenario más romántico para un cumpleaños… y sobre todo no creo que fuera conveniente llevar ahí a tu esposa embarazada, Rick.

- Sí… - El piloto suspiró resignado. – Supongo que tienes razón… por un momento me entusiasmé con la idea pero… pero tienes razón, Azueta. Por ahora es una mala idea.

- Y no es que yo quiera ser aguafiestas, general… tú sabes que soy el primero que está interesado en que la almirante Hayes se relaje un poco y descanse… pero no creo que puedan alejarse demasiado de Ciudad Macross en esas fechas, con los observadores y todo.

- Sigues teniendo razón, Azueta… ¡Que lejos quedaron los días en que uno podía simplemente subirse a la Freelander y conducir hacia el atardecer!

- Uno debe darse sus tiempos, Rick. Siempre te he dicho que yo aprendí, a la mala, que no hay nada que sea más importante que tu familia… que tu esposa. Jamás sacrifiques tu relación de pareja a favor de tu trabajo, Rick. No vale la pena.

- Sí, tienes razón… pero… el cumpleaños de Lisa es un lunes y yo—

- ¡No hay problema! Mira, pueden tomarse ese fin de semana libre. Yo me encargaré de cubrir todo por aquí.

- ¡Gracias comodoro! Lo digo de corazón.

- No lo sé, pero si te interesa, la arquitecta Galland ha estado trabajando en unas recreaciones virtuales de Woodland, como se verá la casa una vez restaurada… podríamos pedirle una copia de esa presentación para que tú puedas mostrársela a Lisa en su cumpleaños.

- ¡Sería fantástico, comodoro! Y tú… ¿Tú podrías auxiliarme con eso también?

- Claro… no hay problema.

- Comodoro, escucha… - Rick hizo una mueca cuando vio a Kevorkian y a Kuznitzky entrar al hangar en donde estaba ubicada su oficina de campo. – Ya tengo una _clave cero_ aquí…

- ¿Los observadores?

- Afirmativo… hablamos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Solo… solo te pido que cuides mucho a mi esposa por allá.

- No te preocupes, Rick. Sabes que acá en el Piso 21 Lisa está segura y protegida.

- ¡Gracias Azueta! Te veo pronto…

El general Hunter terminó su llamada y el comodoro Azueta se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. Miró su reloj y se percató de que él mismo tendría una _clave cero_ en unos minutos. Las observadoras no tardarían en llegar.

Su mirada se clavó en el teléfono que tenía frente a sí y extendió la mano para tomarlo. Una mirada incierta apareció en su rostro y durante unos segundos luchó entre los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en esos momentos: o tomar ese teléfono o simplemente seguir trabajando.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta de su oficina durante unos segundos, como si aquel objeto inanimado contuviera todos los secretos del universo. Finalmente, con un movimiento rápido y como si quisiera hacerlo de prisa para no tener tiempo para arrepentirse, sacó su teléfono satelital del bolsillo de la casaca de su uniforme y marcó un número.

Golpeteó nerviosamente la superficie de su escritorio con sus dedos y de pronto sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes, señal inequívoca de que alguien había respondido su llamada. Y entonces aquel militar de cepa, curtido por años de servicio, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo y tan firme en sus actitudes, mostró uno de esos raros momentos de nerviosismo y timidez que eran tan poco característicos de él.

- ¿Jesse… es decir, arquitecta Galland? – El comodoro se tropezó con sus propias palabras.

- ¿Carlos? – La voz de Jesse se escuchó igualmente nerviosa, pero mucho más alegre. – Me da gusto escucharte, yo… ¿en qué puedo servirte?

- Yo… yo no sé si debí llamarte… es decir, quizás estés ocupada y no quisiera ser inoportuno, yo…

- Está bien… tú nunca inoportunas.

- No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo. – Azueta se aclaró la garganta. – Yo solo quería saber si tú… bueno, es que… verás, va a ser cumpleaños de la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter me pidió que…

- ¿Sí…? – Ella lo animó a continuar, aunque era obvio que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

- Bueno, sobre la restauración de Woodland y todo… yo—le hablé sobre aquella simulación virtual en la que me dijiste que estaba trabajando y yo… me tomé la libertad de sugerirle que quizás, bueno, es decir, si está lista para ser mostrada, yo—

- ¡Oh! – Jesse comprendió lo que Carlos Azueta trataba de decir. – No te preocupes, en realidad el trabajo con ese video ya está terminado y creo que mostrárselo a la almirante Hayes el día de su cumpleaños será… bueno, será algo lindo para ella.

- Sí, yo también lo pienso así. – Azueta se relajó un poco. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en Woodland?

- Todo va bien… aunque en realidad yo estoy volviendo a Ciudad Macross. Necesito trabajar en algunos levantamientos. Ya los tengo en sitio, ahora hay que vaciarlos a la computadora para poder comenzar con los trabajos físicos en esos sectores de la casa. Además tengo que ir a supervisar algunos trabajos que se están haciendo con el Acervo Hayes.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y cuándo vas a volver? – Azueta sonrió sinceramente.

- A decir verdad, mañana estaré por allá.

- ¿Mañana? – La sonrisa del comodoro se hizo aún más grande. - ¡Vaya! Me da gusto saberlo… es decir, después de pasar estas semanas en condiciones tan precarias allá en Woodland y todo…

- Uno se acostumbra, Carlos. No la he pasado del todo mal. Además de que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y eso siempre ayuda, he tenido la oportunidad de salir a caminar un poco por los alrededores. ¡Es un lugar hermoso!

- Lo es.

- ¡Hey! – La voz de la arquitecta se escuchó entusiasmada. – Bueno, quizás… no sé… pero he estado pintando algunos paisajes de por aquí… acuarelas, algunos bocetos… pero estaba pensando que tal vez fueran buenos regalos de cumpleaños para la almirante. Es decir, seleccionar alguno que valga la pena y—

- ¿Tú pintas? – Azueta se mostró interesado.

- Un poquito… - Jesse respondió tímidamente. - ¡Bah! La verdad es que no creo que mis dibujos sean tan buenos como para regalarle uno a Lisa, yo—

- ¿Y por qué no me los muestras? – Azueta la interrumpió. – Es decir, ahora que vendrás por acá y todo… a mi me gustaría verlos.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Absolutamente!

Un foquito verde se encendió en el intercomunicador del comodoro Azueta, interrumpiendo súbitamente aquella conversación. El militar hizo un gesto de resignación y oprimió una tecla.

- Permíteme un segundo, Galland… ¿Qué sucede, Mary?

- Comodoro, la licenciada Fiorenzi y la licenciada Ashanti están aquí. Lo esperan en la oficina de la almirante Hayes.

- Estaré ahí en un minuto. ¡Gracias Mary!

- El deber llama. – Jesse comentó del otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento, yo…

- ¡No te preocupes, Carlos! Yo entiendo como son las cosas… pero gracias por llamar, la verdad es que… la verdad es que me dio mucho gusto escucharte.

- Igualmente. – Azueta sonrió. – Y… ¿A qué hora llega mañana tu vuelo? Si quieres… bueno, podría pasar a recogerte al aeropuerto…

- Puedo tomar un taxi, Carlos. No quiero molestarte.

- ¡Insisto!

- Bien… como a las 6 de la tarde… no estoy segura, pero te envío un e-mail… no sé, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Hecho! – Azueta sonrió. – En ese caso te veo mañana, Jess. ¡Buen viaje y suerte con todo!

- Gracias… por todo. Nos vemos pronto.

El comodoro terminó aquella llamada pero tardó unos segundos en borrarse la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza, como para quitarse de encima esos pensamientos agradables y enfocarse en el trabajo. Su actitud seria y profesional volvió a aparecer y a hacerse patente en su rostro. Tomó de encima de su escritorio su gorra de guarnición y una carpeta con el logotipo de la UNS y salió de su oficina, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la de la almirante Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido largo… demasiado largo aún para los estándares de la teniente Hickson, quien usualmente se presentaba en la oficina mucho antes de que su turno oficialmente comenzara y se retiraba después de que su jornada hubiera terminado. A Kelly le gustaba su trabajo y se sentía orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo la presencia de los observadores en la base militar, siempre respirándoles en el cuello, supervisando cada movimiento, haciendo mil preguntas… y en particular la presencia de la licenciada Fiorenzi hacían que Kelly últimamente se sintiera tensa, cansada y bastante presionada.

Aquella tarde se había quedado en la oficina durante casi una hora después de que los observadores se habían retirado ya que tenía que ponerse al día con algunas cuestiones burocráticas que tenía pendientes. Pero ya hacía un buen rato que había llegado a casa, cargando una caja de pizza que había comprado en el camino y una bolsita de papel con el logotipo de una papelería cercana a su casa.

Y ahora la teniente Hickson estaba cómodamente instalada en el pequeño comedor de su _cajita de fósforos_, con una pizza a medio comer frente a ella y una invasión de crayones, tijeras, reglas, papeles de colores y marcadores encima de la mesa.

Enkei observaba con curiosidad lo que su ama estaba haciendo. Ella, tan concentrada como estaba, no dejaba de hablar con él. Al perrito parecía agradarle aquello. Le gustaba que su ama le hablara y era casi como si él comprendiera lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Le respondía con gruñiditos suaves, con uno que otro ladrido alegre y con un constante movimiento de su cola, indicándole a Kelly que su amigo estaba feliz de que ella lo hiciera parte de aquello en lo que ella con tanto entusiasmo estaba trabajando.

- Esto lo aprendí de Rick, ¿sabes? – Kelly le explicaba, sin dejar de trabajar. – Cuando él y Lisa se iban a casar, él hizo un pequeño calendario en el que iban marcando los días que faltaban para la boda. Entonces yo pensé que podría hacer lo mismo… quiero decir, aquí no hay nada de bodas pendientes ni nada, pero… bueno, creo que no está quedando tan mal…

La teniente Hickson observó su obra y Enkei se paró en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras sobre la mesa para mirar el resultado del esfuerzo de su ama. Ladeó su cabeza y emitió un sonidito apagado, como demandando una explicación por parte de Kelly sobre lo que ella le estaba mostrando.

- Mira, estos son los días que faltan hasta que Nick vuelva a Ciudad Macross. – Kelly procedió a explicar. – Se supone que su comisión en el Argos concluye el 25, que es martes… ¿lo ves aquí? Lo marqué con un barquito… y él tiene que presentarse en la Academia Militar para su Curso Básico Preparatorio el lunes 3 de marzo… mira, lo marqué dos veces porque ese día también es el cumpleaños de Lisa.

Enkei ladró alegremente, como si supiera exactamente a lo que Kelly se refería cuando le hablaba del _cumpleaños de Lisa_.

- Sí… - Ella sonrió. – No sé que vamos a hacer para festejar a Lisa. ¿Sabes? Rick quería llevarla a Woodland, pero no será posible. Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema… entonces te decía, si Nick termina su comisión el 25, supongo que estará viajando de vuelta a Macross al día siguiente o a los dos días, no sé… pero él me dice que sus planes son llegar a la ciudad el viernes 28… así tendrá al menos el fin de semana para descansar, recuperarse del jet-lag y todas esas cosas.

Kelly había colocado su dedo índice sobre el cuadrito que en su calendario marcaba el viernes 28… y sonreía beatíficamente.

- Ya no falta tanto, ¿sabes? Son… 16 días…

Enkei ladró y movió la cola y ella le sonrió a su compañero y amigo y le acarició la cabeza. El perrito se acercó a su ama para darle un húmedo y cariñoso lenguetazo al que ella respondió con una risa franca y divertida.

- Tú vas a ser parte de esto, Enkei… no creas que no. Mira, traje esto… ¿sabes lo que es? ¿No? Bueno, te voy a explicar cómo funciona y cómo vamos a hacer esto.

La teniente Hickson sacó de la bolsa de la papelería un colchón para sellos y una botellita de tinta. Entintó el colchón y se lo mostró a Enkei, quien la observaba con curiosidad.

- Mira, tú me vas a ayudar a ir marcando los días… ¿Qué te parece? Dame la pata…

El obediente perrito le dio la pata a su ama tal y como ella se lo había ordenado y Kelly la presionó levemente contra el colchón entintado. Luego tomó una hoja de papel y colocó la pata del perro sobre ella. Una simpática huella en tinta negra apareció en aquella hoja blanca y Kelly sonrió divertida, al tiempo que se la mostraba al perrito.

- ¿Lo ves? Es fácil… hasta hice los cuadritos del calendario del tamaño preciso. – Kelly medía la huella en el calendario. - ¡Vaya, sí que soy buena!

Enkei movía la cola alegremente y comenzó a ladrar emocionado mientras que con la pata trataba de alcanzar la hoja en donde había quedado impresa su huella… aunque en el proceso, y considerando que su pata aun seguía entintada, manchó la inmaculada superficie de la mesa… y el brazo de su ama.

- ¡Enkei, no! – Kelly lo reprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. - ¡Mira, ahora lo has ensuciado todo! No te muevas, tengo que limpiarte esa pata antes de que…

Kelly se había alejado un poco, con rumbo a la cocina para conseguir un trapo húmedo para asear la pata de su perro pero Enkei, bastante divertido con aquello, aprovechó la ausencia de su ama para darle un manotazo al colchón entintado, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, lo que el travieso perrito aprovechó para colocar sobre él sus dos patas delanteras y empaparlas en tinta.

- ¡Pero no, Enkei! – Kelly gritó desde la cocina y salió corriendo.

El Golden Retriever tomó aquello como una invitación a un muy divertido juego y salió corriendo a través de la sala de estar, dejándola decorada con un caminito intermitente de huellas negras… Kelly corría atrás de él, tratando de evitar que se subiera a los sillones, sin embargo el perro era mucho más rápido que ella y creía, de buena fe, que ella estaba jugando con él.

- ¡No, Enkei! ¡Perro malo, ven para acá! Lo estás ensuciando todo… ¡Enkei!

Él ya había pasado por debajo de las piernas de su ama, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Él aprovechó aquella distracción para volver al comedor y recargar tinta en sus patas para seguir con sus correrías.

- ¡Enkei, ven para acá! ¿Qué demonios…? ¡ENKEI!

Kelly salió corriendo tras de él, mientras que el perro ladraba alegremente y se tomaba el tiempo para observar a su ama, pensando que ella se estaba divirtiendo tanto como él con todo aquello.

- ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, demonio peludo!

Enkei ladró y entró corriendo a la cocina, para después dirigirse de regreso a la sala de estar. Kelly literalmente se arrojó sobre de él sobre la alfombra y los dos rodaron sobre ella, mientras que Kelly, misteriosamente, obtenía un bonito decorado de huellas de perro en la camiseta blanca que estaba usando.

- ¡Malo, eres un malo y feo!

Enkei ladró y los ladridos se confundieron momentáneamente con un sonido extraño… un sonido que hizo que los dos improvisados pugilistas se detuvieran en seco… y que Kelly, aún en el suelo, alargara la mano para tomar el auricular de su teléfono de encima de una mesita de la sala de estar.

- Teniente Hickson… - Respondió la atribulada oficial de la UNS casi sin aliento.

- ¿Kelly…?

- Sí… ¿Quién habla?

- Soy David… ¿no me reconociste?

- ¡Oh! – Kelly comenzó a trepar sobre el sofá. - ¿Qué sucede, David? La verdad no… no te reconocí.

- ¿Estás bien? Te escucho algo… agitada.

- Bien, muy bien… - Kelly le lanzó una mirada asesina a su perro, quien se había refugiado debajo de la mesa de café. – Aquí dándome cuenta de que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo y dinero en la educación de Enkei.

- ¿Qué dices…?

- No, nada… - Kelly intentó sonreír, pero hasta ese momento pareció registrar la idea de que era David quien estaba al teléfono. – Pero… ¿Qué sucede, David? ¿Todo en orden?

- Si, todo bien… solo te llamaba porque… bueno, ya sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kelly se sentó en el sofá.

- Mañana voy a Ciudad Macross… vamos a entregar la primera remesa de VF4's del 2014 para la Spacy.

- ¡Ah, sí…! – Kelly lo recordó de golpe. – No sabía que tú fueras a venir… pensé que solamente vendrían los ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei… es que recordé que me dijiste que estabas marcando los límites entre tu trabajo ejecutivo y tu trabajo en el gobierno.

- Sí, así es pero… bueno, tengo razones para querer ir a Macross. Kelly, sé que es precipitado y todo, pero… ¿Tienes planes para este viernes?

- ¿Eh…? – Kelly parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿El viernes…? No, no lo creo. El viernes… eso es pasado mañana, el… el 14.

- Así es. – David aceptó. - ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Oh! Yo… bueno, yo…

Kelly supo que ya no tenía salida. Ya le había dicho a David que no tenía planes para ese día y ahora sería demasiado obvio si ella rechazaba la invitación. Sin embargo él notó que ella titubeaba y se apresuró a clarificar las cosas.

- Kelly, escucha… yo sé que hay mucho de que hablar y que tenemos que poner muchas cosas en claro. Sé que hemos tenido algunos… digamos _escollos_ en el camino. Pero yo quisiera… bueno, que lo habláramos. Siento que sería lo mejor… para los dos.

- Sí, entiendo… y creo que tienes razón. – Kelly aceptó.

- Entonces… ¿qué dices? Una cena de amigos, podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo, hablar… poner las cosas en claro, enderezar esta situación.

- Me parece muy bien, David.

- ¿Es una cita entonces?

- Claro… - Kelly sonrió tristemente. – Es una cita, David.

- Bien… - El joven consejero por Nueva Montreal se aclaró la garganta. – En ese caso te veo mañana… y ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo.

- Sí, mañana nos vemos, David… cuídate mucho y… buen viaje mañana.

- Gracias Kelly… un beso… ¡Hasta pronto!

La teniente Hickson colocó el auricular de vuelta en su sitio y suspiró profundamente. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo mientras gruñía lastimeramente. Fue cuando Enkei decidió que era una buena idea salir de su escondite y subirse al sofá para tenderse al lado de su ama y ofrecerle su apoyo moral.

- ¡No creas que te vas a librar de esta, trasgresor!

Enkei gimió y miró a Kelly con esos ojitos a los que ella no podía resistirse por más que lo intentara. La teniente Hickson hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza peluda de su amigo.

- No sé, Enkei… esto va a ser complicado… ¿Qué le puedo decir a David? ¿Qué es lo que él podría decirme a mí? Creo que… de pronto me he puesto un poco nerviosa, ¿sabes?

El perrito ladró suavemente y ella asintió.

- Tienes razón, de nada sirve hacer un calendario si primero no dejo estos asuntos en orden… habrá que ser valiente entonces y enfrentar las cosas como vengan…

Enkei se acurrucó contra Kelly y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

- No sé cómo voy a hacer esto, pero lo haré… no me malinterpretes, David me agrada y lo quiero mucho pero… pero eso es todo, ¿sabes? Yo… yo creo que hay más en la vida que solamente _querer mucho_ a alguien… y yo… ¡Argh, demonios!

La teniente Hickson tomó un cojín, se cubrió con él el rostro y comenzó a gritar y a patalear ante la mirada atónita de su compañero peludo. Una vez que aquel ataque de histeria pasó, Kelly arrojó el cojín al suelo y suspiró.

- Ya pasó, ya estoy mejor…

Kelly se sentó en el sofá y Enkei brincó al suelo y miró a su ama quien se inclinó para rascarle las orejas. El perro se acercó a ella y le frotó la cabeza contra las rodillas.

- Está bien, Enkei… hiciste un ensuciadero por toda la casa. – Kelly señaló las huellas que decoraban su vivienda. – Pero tampoco vamos a iniciar una cacería de brujas por esto, ¿verdad? Aunque vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Enkei aceptó con un ladrido corto y un movimiento alegre de cola. Kelly sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- En ese caso, será mejor que comencemos… pero antes… vas a tener que ayudarme con lo que te toca… ven acá.

Kelly fue hacia la mesa, seguida por su amigo. Una vez ahí le tomó la pata, se la volvió a entintar y marcó con la huella de Enkei el primer día de ese calendario que había hecho.

- Miércoles 12 de febrero… día uno.

La joven oficial de la UNS sonrió y fue a la cocina, a colocar aquel calendario en la puerta del refrigerador, donde lo pudiera tener a la mano y a la vista. Aquellas dos semanas se iban a ir lentas… muy lentas.

Pero por ahora había que dar prioridades y una de ellas sin duda era el dejar las cosas en claro con David… y por supuesto, dejar inmaculada su _cajita de fósforos_ después del despiadado ataque de Enkei "_Patas Sucias_" Hickson, como ella ya había decidido comenzar a llamarlo.

-

* * *

-

Mientras Lisa caminaba de un lado a otro de su dormitorio, con el uniforme a medio vestir, sin zapatos y tratando de peinarse y de encontrar algo en el guardarropa simultáneamente, no dejaba de hablar.

Recostado en la cama, ya completamente uniformado y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohada, Rick la observaba en silencio… la veía ir y venir y escuchaba con atención lo que ella le estaba diciendo, que básicamente era una versión pormenorizada de la agenda del día. La sonrisa divertida que el piloto tenía en los labios hacía patente el hecho de que el incesante ir y venir de Lisa le parecía algo bastante gracioso.

- … y tuve que pedirle a Kelly que reprogramara una inspección que tenía que hacer a la Academia Militar, la habían programado para hoy mismo pero con todo el asunto de la entrega de esa nueva remesa de VF4's y la reunión que tengo con las licenciadas Fiorenzi y Ashanti el día de hoy, simplemente no va a haber tiempo… ¿A qué hora está programada la entrega de las nuevas aeronaves?

- Por ahí del medio día. – Respondió perezosamente el piloto, como si nada le importara en la vida.

Lisa Hayes, quien estaba acostumbrada a obtener respuestas más precisas, sobre todo tratándose de horarios militares, se detuvo sobre sus pasos y miró a su esposo. Hasta entonces ella notó lo cómodo que él se notaba… y lo relajado que se le veía.

- ¡Rick, eres un flojo! No deberías de estar ahí acostado… ¡Se hace tarde!

- Yo ya estoy listo, señora Hunter… mira, ya hasta los zapatitos traigo puestos y todo.

Rick movió sus pies frente a Lisa y ella arrugó el entrecejo y lo encaró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándolo con ojos de reproche.

- ¡No es justo, Rick! Por tu culpa se nos hizo tarde y ahora estás ahí, tan campante… y ya completamente uniformado.

- ¿Lo ves? Es lo que te decía… tengo el derecho de descansar un poco. Sobre todo porque fuiste tú la que me cansaste en primer lugar, bonita. – El piloto le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado, en la orilla de la cama. - ¿Se cansa con tan poca cosa, general?

Rick entrecerró los ojos para recibir el besito que ella le dio en los labios y enseguida sonrió radiantemente y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

- Bueno, es que si a eso le sumamos todo lo de anoche…

Lisa se rió y se sonrojó visiblemente. Como si quisiera ocultarse, se recargó en el pecho del piloto y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick quien ya se estaba riendo y acariciándole el cabello.

- No te preocupes, vamos con buen tiempo, princesa. – El piloto la besó en la frente. – No te estreses… todo con calma.

- Estoy un poco presionada con todo esto, eso es todo. – Lisa se puso de pie y fue a su tocador a terminar de peinarse. – Nunca pensé que tener a esos observadores en la base sería algo tan enervante.

- Lo sé… pero solo piensa que las cosas van saliendo bien. No han podido encontrar nada extraño ni irregular en el manejo de la UNS/UNSAF. Claro que eso no les quita lo insoportables… ¡Odio al _Armenio_!

- No deberías hablar así, amor. Después de todo son funcionarios del gobierno y—

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tú amas a la _signorina_?

- Bueno, no pero…

- ¡Son insoportables, Lisa!

- Eso no lo discuto…

La almirante Hayes entró al baño, mientras terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme. Rick la observó y sonrió, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a desperezarse. Ya iba siendo hora de que se fueran a la base. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de Rick al momento que él pareció recordar algo.

- Entonces amor, ¿ya lo pensaste?

- ¿Pensar qué cosa, pilotito?

- Lo que te dije anoche… sobre este 14 de febrero y todo…

Lisa salió del baño, ya perfectamente bien uniformada y con un aspecto fresco y juvenil que hizo que la sonrisa de Rick se hiciera aún más radiante. Ella se acercó a él y el piloto de inmediato se puso de pie para recibirla con un abrazo.

- Me gusta la idea. – Lisa opinó. – La verdad es que estoy algo cansada y pasar la noche aquí en casa me parece lo mejor en estos momentos…

- No. – Rick protestó. – No es _pasar la noche aquí en casa_, Lisa… o mejor dicho, no es _solo_ eso. Ya te dije que voy a preparar una velada romántica para los dos… vas a tener que dejarlo todo en mis manos, bonita.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, piloto. – Ella le sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Rick se acelerara. – La logística y organización de la Operación 14 de Febrero es toda tuya.

- Eso es, si este año nos dejan festejar ese día… ya sabes que nunca falta que alguna cosa surja de último momento.

- ¡Esperemos que no!

- En ese caso todo está arreglado… solo tenemos que escapar de las garras de los Sterling que seguramente querrán ir a alocarse toda la noche… a cantar kareoke o cualquiera de esas cosas raras con las que ellos se divierten.

Lisa se rió y se acercó a Rick para besarlo en los labios. Fue un besito que no por ser fugaz dejó de estar cargado de amor. Él sonrió cándidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado cuando ella se separó de él.

- Es hora de irnos, general. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Que no se diga que los jefes llegan tarde al trabajo… hay que poner el ejemplo.

Rick refunfuñó teatralmente y Lisa lo tomó por la muñeca para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- No seas berrinchudo, pilotito… hay que ir a trabajar para poner el pan sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y qué hay del postre sobre la cama?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa fingió escandalizarse, pero terminó riendo. – En serio, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás en tu etapa pornográfica en estos días?

- ¿Con usted, almirante? – Rick le lanzó una mirada lúbrica. - ¡Siempre!

Lisa se sonrojó visiblemente… no podía evitarlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara al lado de aquel piloto loco y adorable, él le seguía provocando esos escalofríos, esas mariposas en el estómago, esa emoción… esos sentimientos que ella no quería perder jamás. Rick se rió y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas!

- ¡No me sonrojé! – Trató inútilmente de defenderse ella.

- No… - El piloto ahora tomó en sus manos la misión de guiarla a ella a la puerta de la casa. – Entonces seguramente fue el reflejo de las manzanas que están en la cocina.

- ¡Eres un malvado!

- ¡Mwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha! – Se rió él en su mejor interpretación de villano.

Lo último que se escuchó en la casa del almirantazgo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fueron las risas divertidas de esos dos militares. Y Dios bien sabía que ambos se merecían unos momentos de alegría antes de enfrentar todos los sinsabores que el nuevo día seguramente tenía reservado para ellos en la Base Militar.

-

* * *

-

Mientras la pequeña aeronave con matrículas de un transporte de gobierno oficial sobrevolaba Ciudad Macross, proveniente de Monumento, el joven consejero por los territorios autónomos de Nueva Montreal, David Stonewell, no podía apartar su mirada de la ventanilla del avión.

Ciudad Macross lucía radiante aquella mañana soleada y fresca de finales de invierno. El cielo estaba despejado y esplendorosamente azul y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el espejo de agua del Lago Gloval, al centro del cual se levantaba imponente la figura siempre presente del guardián de la ciudad.

Las calles bien trazadas, las avenidas y los bulevares con sus árboles en los camellones, los muchos parques que salpicaban el paisaje urbano, el centro de la ciudad, su zona comercial y la proliferación de las casitas pequeñas de una sola planta – esa arquitectura tan típica de la ciudad –, capturaban poderosamente la atención del joven heredero de la fortuna de los Stonewell. Aquel paisaje sin duda era muy diferente de la gran urbe en la que él vivía, ese monstruo urbano al que llamaban Ciudad Monumento.

- ¿Todavía no nos dan pista para aterrizar? – Uno de sus acompañantes, el señor Masaki quiso saber.

- Vamos a aterrizar en los campos militares. – David le explicó. – Supongo que están esperando a que haya una pista libre. Siempre hay mucha actividad en ese lugar.

- Es una ciudad bonita. – El otro pasajero de la aeronave, uno de los ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei, comentó. – Nunca había venido antes.

- Es un sitio tranquilo. – David aceptó.

- Lo cual es algo irónico, hablando de una ciudad con vocación eminentemente militar.

- Los militares no son tan malos, Leo. – David comentó.

- ¡Oh, no lo son! – El aludido se rió. – Solo hay que ver nuestras cuentas… mientras ellos sigan siendo nuestros mejores clientes, seguirán siendo mis mejores amigos.

- Hay mucho más que solo desarrollar una industria bélica. – David siguió opinando. – Yo prefiero pensar que estamos contribuyendo a la defensa de nuestra cultura y nuestra tierra.

- Yo prefiero pensar que mientras tengamos trabajo con los militares, yo tendré recursos para seguir pagando por la buena vida que tengo con Kate.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposa, Sanders? – El señor Masaki quiso saber.

- Muy bien… hermosa como siempre y trabajando muy duro.

- Es una de nuestras mejores administradoras. – Ikuya Masaki opinó.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, David? – Leo le guiñó el ojo a su compañero. - ¿Has progresado con Stephanie? Creo que ha sido un movimiento muy arriesgado de tu parte involucrarte sentimentalmente con la representante de la municipalidad de la _Jet City_, pero si eso nos da resultados… - El joven ejecutivo se rió. – Supongo que ya es un método probado. He escuchado que por ahí dicen que antes estuviste sentimentalmente involucrado con alguien muy cercano a la almirante Hayes de la UNS.

David bajó la mirada y luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el súbito rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

- No creas todo lo que escuchas, Leo. Mi historia con Stephanie Evans viene de muy atrás. El que ahora sea parte de la municipalidad de Seattle es algo que… que jamás estuvo premeditado.

- ¡Seguro! ¿Y qué hay de los otros rumores? Tú con una militar…

- Son solo eso. – David murmuró. – Nada más que rumores.

En ese momento el capitán de la aeronave les anunció que se aproximaban a la pista y que por tanto se les pedía que se mantuvieran en sus asientos y con el cinturón de seguridad bien ajustado.

David Stonewell consultó su reloj, al momento en que el avión tocaba tierra. Era casi medio día y de ahí irían directamente a una reunión con la almirante Hayes, el general Hunter y algunos otros funcionarios. El día estaba bastante cargado de trabajo y él se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con Kelly.

- Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar. – Pensó. – Hay demasiadas cosas que debemos dejar en claro… quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Kelly. Y creo que Jake tiene razón, no he sido justo contigo y me siento mal por ello… ¡En fin! Si no nos vemos hoy, al menos mañana sí lo haremos.

Los dos ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei y el representante de Nueva Montreal se pusieron de pie cuando el avión se detuvo. Comenzaron a recoger sus portafolios y otros artículos personales que habían quedado desperdigados por ahí durante el vuelo y se aprestaron para descender del avión y dirigirse inmediatamente al Salón Azul en el Piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo, en donde ya se les esperaba para dar inicio a la reunión que tenían pendiente aquel día.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina privada de la almirante Lisa Hayes, ella se encontraba ocupada atendiendo una llamada telefónica de la Sede Central de Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas mientras que el general Hunter, sentado en el sofá de la sala recibidor de la oficina, se entretenía en arrojar una pequeña pelota de goma a la pared y atraparla de vuelta.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su esposa, quien haciendo gala de la imagen perfecta de una oficial militar seria, profesional e impresionante, estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo algunas anotaciones en su agenda. Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. Esa mujer lo encantaba. No sabía porque y ni siquiera pretendía averiguarlo, pero Lisa Hayes lo fascinaba de una manera misteriosa y encantadora. Él podía pasarse horas así, simplemente mirándola y escuchándola hablar. No necesitaba más. El sonido de la voz de Lisa tenía un efecto tranquilizante en él. Rick solía bromear diciendo que si alguna vez Lisa decidiera leer el directorio telefónico en voz alta, él se quedaría ahí para escucharla.

Cuando finalmente Lisa puso el auricular del teléfono de vuelta en su sitio, dando por terminada su llamada, el general Hunter se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- Kelly me avisó que los chicos de las Industrias Shinsei vienen en camino. Dijo que en 10 minutos estarían en la sala de juntas y le pedí que nos avisara cuando llegaran.

- ¡Gracias Rick, eres un amor! – Lisa le sonrió desde su escritorio.

- ¿Todo en orden con los del gobierno?

- Sí, era solamente una llamada relativa a algunas cuestiones con los observadores y todo eso… ya sabes, burocracia pura y dura.

- ¡Y con lo que te encanta todo eso!

- ¡No tienes idea, Rick! Me costó trabajo no pararme y ponerme a bailar de alegría y emoción mientras estaba al teléfono.

El general Rick Hunter soltó una risotada y se puso de pie para ir a colocarse detrás de la almirante Hayes, quien seguía concentrada en sus anotaciones. Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír cuando sintió las manos fuertes de su esposo posarse en sus hombros para masajearlos firme pero delicadamente.

- Estás muy tensa, bonita… relájate un poco, ya verás que las cosas salen bien.

- Es solo que yo quisiera que todo dejara de suceder al mismo momento, ¿sabes? – Lisa lo miró e hizo un puchero que enterneció al curtido piloto de combate hasta lo indecible. – Yo sé que podemos sacar adelante nuestra comisión, las misiones que nos han sido encomendadas, nuestras obligaciones militares… pero el tener que lidiar con la gente del gobierno, eso ya es demasiado. Odio que nos usen como propaganda para las próximas elecciones.

- ¿Siguen difíciles las cuestiones con esos grupos pacifistas?

- Sí, el general Martín me dice que ha habido varias manifestaciones apoyando la desmilitarización y a los políticos que pugnan por la reducción de recursos para el rubro de la defensa… es decir, están apoyando la inminente candidatura de Weidenseld… ya sabes que las campañas comienzan el próximo mes… las cosas no se ven venir nada mejor.

- ¡Odio que todo esto esté sucediendo justo cuando tú estás en este estado, amor! – Rick se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. – Con el embarazo de nuestro bebé y todo, quiero decir. No me gusta que te sientas presionada ni estresada.

- No me siento tan mal como pudiera parecer, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió. – Tú has hecho un excelente trabajo manteniéndome tranquila y relajada. ¡No sabes como agradezco al cielo el que tú seas el comandante de la UNSAF!

- ¡Es un honor, almirante Hayes! – Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó galantemente. – Tú sabes que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte. Ya sea en nuestra vida personal o en nuestra vida profesional, de mi no te vas a salvar, Lisa.

- ¡Que amenazas tan terribles las suyas, general Hunter!

Los ojos de Lisa brillaban esplendorosamente y su sonrisa hubiera sido capaz de iluminar la más oscura de las noches boreales. Rick se inclinó sobre de ella y rozó sus labios con los de su esposa. Fue justo en ese momento que el intercomunicador se dejó escuchar, interrumpiéndolos a mitad de lo que prometía ser un momento muy íntimo y placentero.

- El deber llama… - Murmuró Lisa al tiempo que oprimía el botón del aparato. – Adelante, Kelly.

- Almirante Hayes, los ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei ya están en el Salón Azul y las observadoras de la Comisión van llegando.

- Avísale al comodoro Azueta, al coronel Sidar y al mayor Sterling… en cinco minutos daremos inicio a la reunión.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

Lisa se puso de pie y le sonrió a Rick, quien caballerosamente le había retirado la silla. El piloto le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para encapsularla en un abrazo tibio y cariñoso. Lisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, bonita? – Rick le preguntó al oído, mientras le masajeaba con ternura la base del cuello.

- Bien, solo un poco cansada.

- Después de esto quisiera que descansaras un poco, Lisa… lo necesitas.

- Ya habrá tiempo, amor. – Lisa se separó de él y le sonrió. – Por ahora lo que importa es ir a recibir esos nuevos _Lightnings III_. Estoy segura de que tus chicos los están esperando impacientemente.

- ¡Como si fuera la llegada de los Santos Reyes! – Rick se rió. – Ya sabes, a los chicos siempre les emocionan los juguetitos nuevos.

- En ese caso no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Lisa le plantó a Rick un besito rápido y travieso en los labios para después ir a colocarse su gorra de guarnición y a alisarse su ya de por sí inmaculado uniforme de almirante de la UNS. Miró al piloto, quien seguía clavado en su sitio, observándola con adoración y con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¡Oh! – Rick miró a todos lados, buscando su propia gorra de guarnición. - ¡Al infierno, si usted me lo pide, almirante!

El piloto se colocó apresuradamente su gorra sobre la cabeza y tomó la mano que Lisa le ofrecía. Los dos se sonrieron con cariño y sin que mediaran ya más palabras entre ellos, se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina, encaminándose a esa reunión que esperaba por ellos.

-

* * *

-

Cuando la delegación de funcionarios de gobierno y ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei entraron al vestíbulo del piso 21, fueron recibidos por la Jefa de Ayudantía del Almirantazgo, la teniente primera Kelly Hickson. Ella los guió hasta el Salón Azul y les informó que los demás militares y funcionarios llegarían pronto. Su actitud seria y profesional había hecho sonreír a David. Cuando ella lo vio entrar lo saludo formalmente, pero después por lo bajo le lanzó una sonrisa amistosa y una mirada cómplice.

David no podía dejar de pensar en lo linda y tierna que Kelly era. Era una muchacha que realmente valía oro y quien lograra conquistar su corazón se estaría llevando un verdadero tesoro. Aquella chiquilla no solo era muy linda sino que también era inteligente, trabajadora, confiable y muy simpática y agradable. ¡Era tan fácil querer a Kelly! – David pensó. Y sin embargo…

El joven heredero de la fortuna de los Stonewell fue sacado súbitamente de sus meditaciones cuando la puerta del salón de reuniones se abrió y un grupo de personas hizo su arribo. Quienes ya esperaban en la sala se pusieron de pie para recibirlos y como correspondía en esos casos, fue la almirante Hayes quien se apresuró a darles la bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos a Ciudad Macross, caballeros… espero que su vuelo haya sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

- ¡Buenos días, almirante Hayes! – David se adelantó a estrechar las manos de sus anfitriones. – General Hunter, es un gusto verlos.

- A nosotros también nos da gusto tenerlos por aquí, señores.

- Ellos son Ikuya Masaki y Leo Sanders, de Industrias Shinsei.

Los aludidos se adelantaron para saludar formalmente a los recién llegados y después fue el turno de Lisa Hayes de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes: el comodoro Carlos Azueta, el coronel Joseph Sidar, el mayor Max Sterling y como observadoras del gobierno las licenciadas Hannah Fiorenzi y Tamara Ashanti.

- ¡David Stonewell! – Fiorenzi estrechó la mano de su compañero. - ¡Me da gusto encontrarte por acá! ¿Cómo va todo en Nueva Montreal?

- Las cosas van, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¡Cuanta formalidad! – Ella se rió y se dirigió a Azueta, quien era la persona más próxima al lugar donde ella estaba. – Tenemos ya años de trabajar juntos y el chico sigue tratándome como si fuera la directora de su colegio.

Azueta miró a David, quien solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ya Lisa había indicado que todos tomaran asiento, así que aquella conversación no fue más allá. Aunque en definitiva algo que no pasó desapercibido para el vivaz David Stonewell fue la manera en que la licenciada Fiorenzi se comportaba alrededor del comodoro Azueta. Hacía tiempo que él la conocía y habían trabajado juntos en varias comisiones… y por eso él sabía reconocer las señales. Hannah Fiorenzi tenía a Carlos Azueta en la mira.

La voz de la almirante Hayes sacó a David de sus reflexiones. Ella había comenzado a hablar sobre la importancia de modernizar el aparato de defensa de la UNSAF y como aquella remesa de cazas VF4 Lightning III era un avance más en esos esfuerzos que la UNS estaba haciendo para reforzar las fuerzas de defensa espaciales.

_- Retórica._ – Fiorenzi pensó. – _Nada más que retórica… con discursos sentimentales no se ganan las guerras. Lisa Hayes piensa que podrá conmovernos pero nosotros no queremos escuchar discursos, sino ver los hechos. _

Sin embargo, casi como si le estuvieran leyendo el cerebro, el general Hunter comenzó a hablar, presentando ante los ahí reunidos, datos técnicos y estadísticas que hicieron bien claro el hecho de que aquellos nuevos VF4 no solo eran necesarios, sino imprescindibles. El discurso tan serio y profesional de Rick Hunter hizo que la almirante Hayes tuviera problemas tratando de ocultar aquella sonrisa de puro orgullo que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Sin embargo sus ojos se notaban brillantes… con los ojos hablaba Lisa Hayes.

Cerca de la puerta de la Sala Azul, la teniente Hickson se mantenía atenta a todo lo que sucedía, lista para auxiliar a la almirante Hayes en lo que se necesitara. Y a su lado un par de chicos de Comunicación Social tomaban notas y algunas fotografías de aquella reunión. Después de todo había que mantener al público bien informado y una nota de prensa sería absolutamente imprescindible tras aquel acto de entrega de las nuevas aeronaves.

Los ejecutivos de las Industrias Shinsei, como bien correspondía, hablaron de las características técnicas de las aeronaves que habían ido a entregar ese día y de las ventajas que reportaba para las fuerzas armadas el contar con equipos tan modernos, sofisticados y confiables. Aprovechando el espacio se dieron un tiempo para comentar sobre la fusión de las dos grandes compañías que había dado origen al nacimiento de las Industrias Shinsei y sobre sus planes de expansión, lo cual haría posible cubrir la demanda de VF4 Lightnings III que era tan imperativa y necesaria para la UNS/UNSAF.

- Escuché que tenían planeado establecer su sede central en Nueva Seattle, - Fiorenzi comentó. – Pero que estaban teniendo algunos problemas políticos con el gobierno local.

- Pequeñas diferencias, eso es todo. – David respondió. – Pero se han llevado a cabo las acciones necesarias para lograr un justo medio entre los requerimientos de las Industrias Shinsei y las demandas de la municipalidad de la _Jet City_. Estamos a punto de firmar los convenios de colaboración y calculamos que en el segundo semestre de este año comenzará a trabajar la primera línea de ensamblaje de las Industrias Shinsei en Nueva Seattle.

- ¿Eso lo han estado viendo con la licenciada Stephanie Evans? – Fiorenzi quiso saber.

- Así es, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Leo Sanders respondió. – David Stonewell ha estado al frente de las negociaciones y se han logrado grandes avances.

- ¡No lo dudo! – Hannah respondió.

Mientras todos volvían al tema de los VF4 y los protocolos correspondientes, Kelly Hickson recordó lo que su amigo Jake Stonewell le había contado a cerca de Stephanie Evans y de David… ahora ella comprendía muchas cosas.

_- Si él la creía muerta y de pronto ella vuelve a aparecer en su vida… sin duda fue uno de esos pequeños milagros que todavía suceden en este mundo… de esos milagros que nos devuelven la fe y la esperanza_. – Kelly reflexionaba. – _Me imagino lo emocionado que David debe sentirse, sobre todo porque ahora tiene la oportunidad de enmendar esos errores que antes cometió con ella… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a él con Stephanie? _

Kelly observó a su amigo mientras él seguía hablando y argumentando la posición del gobierno con respecto al tema de la defensa. Sin duda David Stonewell había madurado mucho en los dos años que Kelly tenía de conocerlo… ahora se veía tan serio, tan formal, tan político… ella lo recordaba como aquel muchacho entusiasta y trabajador que había ido por primera vez a Ciudad Macross hacía ya tanto tiempo. Pero ahora David era otro… definitivamente era alguien diferente. Alguien a quien ella quería, respetaba y en quien confiaba… pero alguien del que no se sentía enamorada.

_- Y entiendo que a él le suceda exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Es decir, yo no soy formal ni refinada como él… a mi no me gusta moverme en el ambiente en el que él se mueve… yo me siento tan fuera de lugar cuando estoy con él… yo—yo solo espero que mañana podamos arreglar las cosas y definir esta situación. _

- En ese caso, - la voz del general Hunter sacó a Kelly de sus cavilaciones. – Y si no hay más que decir, vayamos a la pista de vuelo para que puedan observar las aeronaves que han sido entregadas en esta remesa y para que tanto el gobierno como los representantes de las Industrias Shinsei las entreguen oficialmente a la UNSAF.

Aquel compacto grupo de personas fue inmediatamente trasladado del Edificio del Almirantazgo a la Base Aérea Militar. En realidad las instalaciones estaban cercanas una de la otra, pero atendiendo al hecho de que ni los representantes de las Industrias Shinsei ni los observadores del gobierno parecían estar particularmente encariñados con la idea de caminar un poco, habían sido transportados en un par de vehículos militares.

Ya en el campo aéreo un grupo de periodistas y representantes de los medios los esperaban para cubrir aquella noticia. Se había montado un escenario desde donde se harían un par de discursos. Nada realmente elaborado ni complicado, pero los protocolos exigían ese tipo de ceremonias y era algo que los medios de comunicación siempre esperaban ansiosos.

En el ciclorama colocado en el escenario, se encontraban tanto los escudos del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas como de la UNS/UNSAF y el de las Industrias Shinsei. Se podía leer ahí la fecha de aquel día y el nombre del evento: "_Entrega de la Primera Remesa de Aeronaves VF4 Lightning III del año 2014". _

Detrás del escenario se habían colocado media docena de las recién llegadas _Polillas_, como los pilotos cariñosamente llamaban a los VF4. Aquellas impresionantes aeronaves aún no recibían la paleta de colores de la UNSAF, por lo que estaban pintadas del típico color "_café con crema_", a decir de los pilotos, con el que salían de la línea de ensamblaje.

Los discursos de aquella mañana irían por cuenta de Leo Sanders como representante de las Industrias Shinsei, la licenciada Fiorenzi como representante del gobierno y el general Hunter, como representante de la UNSAF. La almirante Hayes había decidido que era más conveniente que fuera Rick quien hiciera aquel discurso, pues quería dejar bien en claro que era él quien llevaba las riendas de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial y que aquella rama de las Fuerzas de Defensa era una auxiliar de la UNS y de ninguna manera un títere de ella.

A pesar de que Rick Hunter odiara los discursos con toda su alma, - odiaba escucharlos pero odiaba el doble tener que darlos -, había agradecido el gesto de su esposa. Eran esos pequeños detalles lo que lo hacían enamorarse más y más de ella con cada día que pasaba… nadie lo sabía hacer sentir tan importante ni tan querido.

Los discursos de aquella mañana no fueron nada fuera de lo convencional. Leo Sanders básicamente habló de las características técnicas de los Lightning III y de los nuevos planes que las Industrias Shinsei tenían para los años venideros.

La licenciada Fiorenzi escupió hipocresía en su discurso, en la honesta opinión de los militares ahí presentes, al hablar de cómo el Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas se preocupaba por la modernización y el equipamiento de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Todos los militares ahí reunidos sabían que las Fuerzas de Defensa, en particular la UNS/UNSAF, estaban mendigando mendrugos de presupuesto para su equipamiento. Pero aquel definitivamente no era el lugar para hacer una escena por aquella situación.

Y finalmente el discurso del general Hunter, que fue el que arrancó más aplausos en aquella jornada, giró en torno a la necesidad de defensa y la necesidad de modernización y actualización de las Fuerzas Armadas y del apoyo que se esperaba recibir del gobierno. Aquel discurso fue, sin duda, una bofetada con guante blanco a las palabras que previamente había pronunciado la licenciada Fiorenzi en aquel estrado.

Sin embargo había algo que había comenzado a preocupar a Kelly Hickson. Ella, como era costumbre en esas situaciones, se había quedado atrás y se había entremezclado con los asistentes. Ella, siempre atenta y siempre interesada en conocer la opinión del público, había pasado toda aquella ceremonia escuchando lo que los periodistas comentaban entre sí. Los comentarios no eran nada extraordinario ni nada que ella no hubiera escuchado antes… excepto uno.

A Kelly Hickson le preocupaba el hecho de que algunos reporteros habían estado comentando entre ellos que la almirante Hayes se notaba algo extraña… ellos en realidad no sabían qué era lo que notaban diferente en ella… pero había algo, definitivamente había algo.

_- Espero que no empiecen a especular con esas cosas_. – Kelly pensaba. – _Más vale que les informe a Lisa y a Rick… aunque el embarazo de ella aún no es notorio, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que ellos consideren la idea de hacerlo público. Yo creo que chismes son lo que menos necesitamos ahora. _

Tras la ceremonia y después de que los Lightnings III habían sido simbólicamente entregados a los dos nuevos escuadrones que habían sido actualizados, aquel protocolo terminó… aunque aún había algo más que hacer: la inevitable comida de cortesía.

Mientras todos se dirigían a los transportes oficiales que los conducirían al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo esa comida, David Stonewell se quedó algo rezagado para poder hablar con Kelly Hickson que, detrás de todos, caminaba al lado del comodoro Azueta, comentando algunas cosas con él y recibiendo algunas instrucciones.

David notó lo cómoda y relajada que Kelly se notaba al caminar al lado de aquel hombre. Era casi como si fueran padre e hija. El comodoro asintió a lo que Kelly le estaba diciendo, le hizo algunas indicaciones que ella escribió en su agenda electrónica y después él se alejó de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de ella con un afectuoso apretón en el hombro.

Fue entonces que David se acercó a Kelly, que en esos momentos se ocupaba en revisar su agenda electrónica.

- Kelly… - David la saludó.

Ella, tan concentrada como estaba en su trabajo, se sobresaltó un poco con aquella voz tan inesperada que la había llamado. Miró a David y le sonrió levemente.

- ¡Hola David! Ya salieron de esta… un compromiso menos en la agenda.

- Eso siempre es bueno. – Él sonrió. - ¿Vas a venir a la comida con nosotros?

- Me temo que no, David… tengo algo de trabajo pendiente en la oficina y…

- Pero yo creo que la almirante Hayes lo entendería… ¿por qué no vienes?

- Yo, en realidad… tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos que el comodoro Azueta—

- ¿Él sí va a la comida y te encomienda sus asuntos a ti? – David le increpó de una manera más agresiva de lo que él hubiera querido. – Es decir…

- El deber es el deber, David. – Kelly le respondió con firmeza. – Y el comodoro no me está encomendando nada que no sea mi responsabilidad. Además todos tenemos mucho trabajo… él mismo va a tener que retirarse de la comida en una hora. Todo esto es demasiado protocolo y nosotros estamos muy ocupados.

- Lo siento, Kelly… no quise… es decir, yo entiendo que trabajo es trabajo… yo sólo—

David y Kelly fueron tomados por sorpresa por el sonido de un teléfono celular. Instintivamente él se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su saco para tomar el suyo, pero fue Kelly quien ya se había apresurado a sacar su pequeño celular del bolsillo de su uniforme.

Aquella llamada era para ella y la joven teniente Hickson, aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro en ese instante. Levantó la mano, para pedirle silenciosamente a David que le diera un minuto y se apresuró a responder, al tiempo que su perfil y su tono cambiaban por completo.

- ¡Hola Nick! ¿Cómo estás?

_- Bien Kelly… ¿ves que bueno soy? Te llamé apenas terminó la ceremonia. _

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

_- Bueno, porque soy medio médium… y porque acaban de actualizar el sitio web de la UNS y ya subieron la información de la entrega de los Lightnings III, con fotos y todo. _

- ¿Tan rápido? Pero si hace apenas 10 o 15 minutos que terminó la ceremonia.

_- ¡Son buenos esos chicos de informática! _– Nick se rió. – _En fin… solo quería saber si sigue en pie nuestra cita de esta noche para ver esa película._

- Claro… - Kelly sonrió. – Tú sabes que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

_- Bien… mira, en estos momentos voy a salir a unas inspecciones de rutina en el cuarto de máquinas del Argos, pero a las 2100 horas en punto, horario de Macross, te veo por ahí, Kel_.

- ¡Cuenta con ello, Nick! – Kelly sonrió. – Cuídate mucho, marino… y gracias por llamar. Te veo más tarde… a las 2100 horas en punto.

_- ¡Un beso, Kelly! Y hasta la noche. _

La teniente Hickson cerró su teléfono celular y lo colocó de vuelta en su bolsillo del uniforme. Hasta entonces se percató de que David la observaba con innegable curiosidad.

- Pensaba invitarte a cenar esta noche pero creo que estarás ocupada con… _con un amigo._ – David comentó en un tono que sonó a reproche. - ¿Es alguien del trabajo, un militar?

- David… eso no importa. Pensé que iríamos a cenar mañana. Esos eran los planes.

- Cierto, bueno… - Él se encogió de hombros. – No importa… tenía la noche libre, pensé que podríamos… bueno, es cierto, ya no importa.

- David, no seas injusto… primero lo del trabajo, ahora esto…

- No, en serio… - David intentó rectificar su tono de voz al percatarse de lo infantil e inmaduro que había sonado previamente. – No hay problema, Kelly. Yo entiendo… tú has sido muy comprensiva conmigo cuando has estado en Monumento, yo no debería de comportarme así, yo… supongo que entonces nos veremos hasta mañana.

Kelly asintió con la cabeza y David miró hacia el transporte oficial que ya solo estaba esperando por él. Luego su mirada volvió a clavarse en Kelly, quien se encontraba de pie frente a él en completo silencio… obviamente no había mucho que decir, pero David realmente tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Antes de retirarse decidió probar su suerte una vez más.

- ¿Y no hay posibilidades de que puedas cancelar esa cita que tienes esta noche…? Es decir, supongo que siempre puedes ver a tu _amigo Nick_ aquí en Macross y yo… solo estaba pensando en ir al cine tal vez… no sé. En Monumento las cosas son más complicadas y aquí… aquí puedo darme el lujo de salir, de relajarme un poco, no sé…

- David… lo siento. – Kelly replicó con firmeza. – No puedo. ¿Por qué no llamas a Jake y salen a divertirse juntos un rato? Yo sé que a él le daría mucho gusto pasar algo de tiempo contigo, David.

El joven consejero del gobierno asintió con la cabeza y miró a su amiga, quien lo observaba con una mirada seria y determinada. En esos momentos no parecía aquella chiquilla tierna que él había conocido hacía dos años, sino una mujer madura, hecha y derecha que tiene sus opiniones y convicciones y que no permite que otros la manejen. David se sorprendió ante lo mucho que Kelly había madurado en esos años… y lo linda que se había puesto.

- Bien… pero la cena de mañana… es una cita, Kelly.

- Es una cita, David. – Ella le sonrió conciliadoramente. – Pero ahora te sugiero que no hagas esperar más a—

Kelly señaló con la cabeza hacia la minivan con los logotipos de la UNS que se encontraba cerca de ellos. David Stonewell asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para despedirse de la teniente Hickson con un beso en la mejilla.

- Que pases una buena noche y nos vemos mañana, Kelly.

- Hasta mañana David… buena suerte con todo.

Mientras David comenzaba a caminar hacia el transporte oficial que lo llevaría a esa comida protocolaria, la teniente Hickson echó a andar hacia el rumbo opuesto, caminando de regreso al Edificio del Almirantazgo en donde aún tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas antes de poder ir a casa ese día.

Kelly sonrió levemente para sí misma, orgullosa de la manera como se había comportado frente a David… por alguna razón aquel día se sentía segura y positiva respecto a sus sentimientos hacia aquellos dos hombres tan diferentes entre sí. Ella quería a David y lo apreciaba bastante… pero como amigo.

En cambio su relación con Nick Azueta sin duda era algo peculiar. Solo ellos podían pasar la noche viendo una película juntos… estando a 10 mil kilómetros de distancia. Pero habían desarrollado su método: ponían la película en la televisión simultáneamente y los dos iban comentando cosas por medio del mensajero instantáneo. Era sin duda una manera bastante original de ver una película juntos… pero para ellos no había mejor manera de pasar una noche agradable.

- Ya mañana me preocuparé por lo que tenga que suceder con David. – Kelly pensó. – Habrá que poner las cosas en claro pero… pero eso ya será mañana. Hoy es hoy y hay mucho que hacer todavía.

Y mientras David Stonewell y Kelly Hickson avanzaban en direcciones opuestas, aquel hermoso día de finales de invierno seguía transcurriendo en Ciudad Macross, impasible e inconmovible frente al destino de sus habitantes.

-

* * *

-

A la licenciada Fiorenzi no parecían agradarle del todo las situaciones que había observado aquel día en Ciudad Macross. Eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde y ella, acompañada de su asistente, ya se habían recluido en la oficina que tenían a su disposición en el Hotel Macross Plaza. Y mientras Hannah caminaba de un lado a otro, hablando sin cesar, su asistente trataba de tomar nota de todo lo que ella decía en su computadora personal.

- Demasiada familiaridad con los de las Industrias Shinsei… cualquiera diría que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter tienen alguna relación personal con los Stonewell… no lo sé. ¿Qué has investigado al respecto, Gigi?

- Los contratos entre las entonces RDF y Stonewell Bellcom se habían formalizado mucho antes de que la almirante Hayes tomara el control de la UNS. – Su asistente le informó. – Parece que desarrollaron una amistad personal con los Stonewell ya más recientemente, pero eso sin duda no influyó en absoluto en los contratos que, como dije, eran mucho más antiguos.

- Aún así, creo que en situaciones de negocios tanta familiaridad puede ser algo… perjudicial para el buen juicio y la imparcialidad. Quiero que sigas investigando al respecto y me mantengas al tanto de todo, Gigi.

- Así lo haré… pero hay algo más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Parece ser que David Stonewell sostiene una relación sentimental con la asistente de la almirante Hayes, con la teniente Hickson.

- ¿David Stonewell y esa… _mocosa_? – Hannah hizo un gesto de desagrado. - ¿Estás segura? Eso es… no lo creo.

- Sí, yo también creo que es algo increíble pero… ¿No los viste hoy, Hannah? David Stonewell se quedó hablando con ella en la pista de la base aérea.

- Bueno, eso quizás sea interesante… aunque por otro lado, yo no creo que sea nada más que interés profesional de parte de Stonewell para obtener información privilegiada directamente de una persona que está muy bien conectada en el Almirantazgo. Quiero que mantengas un ojo vigilante en esa situación, Gaia.

- Lo haré… - La asistente se relamió ante la posibilidad de molestar un poco a Kelly. - ¡Claro que lo haré!

- ¿Y dónde demonios están todos los demás?

- Ty iba a salir con una chica que conoció la otra noche en un bar… supongo que debe estar preparándose para su cita.

- ¡Ese libidinoso irresponsable!

- Tamara y Kevorkian todavía están en la base militar. Dijeron que iban a reunirse con los de las Industrias Shinsei en privado para hacerles algunas preguntas respecto a la relación que este corporativo guarda con la UNS/UNSAF.

- ¡Esos _trabajólicos _obsesivos compulsivos!

- Y Ben está en su habitación… llegó hace rato y no ha salido.

- ¡Ese ermitaño antisocial!

Gaia ya no comentó nada, se limitó a observar a su jefa mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, como si estuviera tratando de tomar alguna decisión importante. Finalmente se dejó caer en un sofá.

- Yo, por mi parte, tengo que revisar algunas cosas con el comodoro Azueta. Y tendría que estar haciéndolo en estos momentos. Hoy durante la comida le dije que quería que trabajáramos esta tarde pero se negó… ¿Puedes creerlo? Me dijo que tenía un compromiso previo de orden personal… y que hoy le sería imposible.

- ¿Eso te dijo el comodoro?

- Sí… trabajo o no, cualquier hombre dejaría lo que tuviera que hacer para pasar la tarde conmigo. Pero lo que realmente me molestó es que este es un asunto de trabajo. Quería revisar un informe preliminar con él. ¡Estos soldados no tienen ni la más básica ni rudimentaria educación! Ahora estoy aquí, encerrada en esta oficina contigo en vez de estar trabajando en cosas realmente importantes…

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Tú, mi querida Gigi, vas a terminar ese reporte porque lo necesito para mañana sin falta. – Hannah se puso de pie y pasó por detrás de su asistente, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. – En cuanto a mí, necesito ir a relajarme un poco… voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Llama al lobby del hotel y pídeles que me tengan lista una sesión relajante en el spa… el paquete especial con todo incluido. Hoy me merezco ser consentida.

- Sí, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Gaia respondió resignada.

- ¡No me hagas esa cara, que tienes mucho trabajo! – Hannah dio unas palmaditas con las manos para urgir a su asistente. - ¡Vamos, vamos… a trabajar! Hay que ganarse ese cheque al final del mes, Gigi… recuerda, el reporte y el spa. ¡Moviéndose!

La licenciada Fiorenzi salió de la oficina ante la mirada resignada de su asistente, quien se limitó a suspirar y enseguida tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Administración? Sí, hablo de parte de la licenciada Fiorenzi… sí, ella quiere reservar una sesión relajante en el spa del hotel… no, ahora mismo. Lo más pronto posible… sí, el tratamiento completo… ¿En media hora? Muchísimas gracias…

Y después de informarle a Hannah que su sesión en el spa estaba lista, Gaia Torino volvió de inmediato a su trabajo. Había que tener aquel reporte preliminar listo aquella misma noche… si algo había aprendido Gaia después de tantos años de trabajar con Fiorenzi era que había que complacerla… o pagar las consecuencias.

-

* * *

-

El automóvil Fiat negro se detuvo a un lado del sendero de aquella céntrica, pero poco transitada calle del centro de Ciudad Macross. Eran ya casi las 1900 horas y hacía rato que había oscurecido. Sin embargo aquello no parecía notarse demasiado en una ciudad tan bien iluminada como era aquella.

Las portezuelas del auto se abrieron casi simultáneamente y de él bajaron dos personajes de apariencia bastante desigual. Él, un hombre alto, maduro, de apariencia formal y cabello prematuramente encanecido. Ella, una mujer joven de cabello castaño, apariencia intelectual y actitud relajada y alegre.

- En serio, no te hubieras molestado en ir por mí al aeropuerto, Carlos. Yo hubiera podido haber tomado un taxi o cualquier cosa.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El comodoro Azueta ya se había apresurado a ir a sacar una única maleta de la cajuela del auto. – No fue ninguna molestia… y me alegra saber que el viaje estuvo tranquilo.

- Sí, bastante tranquilo. Esperaba algo de turbulencia… en esta temporada del año y con las ventiscas que suelen desatarse en las zonas boscosas del norte y todo…

- Sí, lo sé… pero ha sido un invierno relativamente benigno.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la calle, iluminada por los faroles y franqueada por algunos árboles, hasta el departamento de la arquitecta Galland, que se encontraba apenas unos metros más adelante. El comodoro, caballeroso como correspondía a cualquier marino que se preciara de serlo, llevaba el equipaje de ella. Su conversación había girado hasta entonces en torno al clima y al vuelo de Jesse, pero era obvio que ambos ansiaban moverse hacia terrenos más personales. Finalmente fue ella quien dio aquel paso.

- ¿Entonces para cuando regresa Nick?

- ¡Oh, en un par de semanas! – Azueta sonrió. – Tiene que presentarse en la Academia el lunes 3 de marzo. Ya no falta demasiado.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? Debes de estar feliz.

- Lo estoy, Jess… y no te imaginas cuanto. Al principio pensé que Nicolás podría estar cometiendo un error al rescindir su comisión en la Marina Armada para venir a Macross y unirse a la UNS. Pero he hablado mucho con él… no porque no lo apoye o porque esté en desacuerdo con su decisión… sino simplemente porque quiero que sea una decisión bien pensada.

- Por supuesto… pero no creo que él vaya a arrepentirse. Es decir, aquí es donde está su familia. Es lógico que quiera estar contigo, Carlos.

- Sí, lo sé… aunque intuyo que su interés principal no soy precisamente yo. – El comodoro se permitió una breve sonrisa.

- ¡No lo niegues! – Jesse le dio un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro. – Te sientes feliz de pensar que quizás Nick y Kelly lleguen a algo…

- Bueno… - Carlos Azueta seguía sonriendo. – Ambos son buenos chicos… y Kelly… ella se ha convertido en una hija para mí.

- Es una chiquilla muy linda.

- Sí, lo es… - El rostro de Azueta se había tornado súbitamente sombrío.

Justo en ese instante los dos se detuvieron en las escaleras que conducían al acceso al edificio en donde estaba el departamento de la arquitecta Galland. Ella miró a Carlos Azueta y de inmediato adivinó el por qué de esa reacción.

- Yo… realmente siento mucho todo lo que ocurrió con Gabriela, tu hija.

- Gracias Galland… - Azueta suspiró y miró a su interlocutora. – Gracias por todo… gracias por haberme recibido allá en Woodland aquella vez. La verdad es que me sentía abrumado y de pronto no supe que hacer… escuchar una voz conocida fue como un cable de seguridad… un cable a tierra, un salvavidas… ¡Qué sé yo! Pero hablar contigo me hizo mucho bien… ¡Gracias de verdad!

- Ni lo menciones.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos dos. Silencio que era solo roto por el ocasional ruido de un auto al transitar por la calle adoquinada de aquel barrio tan tradicional de la ciudad. Jesse observó cuidadosamente al comodoro Azueta que, vestido con jeans y un suéter azul, se notaba mucho más relajado – y mucho más joven –, que cuando usaba aquel uniforme militar que parecía ser su segunda piel.

- Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta. – Azueta finalmente rompió el silencio y le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga. – Bienvenida a casa.

- Gracias… - Ella sonrió radiantemente. – Tendré que volver a Woodland en unas semanas, pero… por ahora hay mucho que hacer aquí.

- El trabajo nunca termina.

- Eso es cierto… y fíjate lo que son las cosas, cuando yo estudié arquitectura pensé que iba a pasar mi vida construyendo casas. Pero hasta ahora lo único que he hecho es restaurarlas.

- Este es el tiempo que nos tocó vivir, Galland… y es cierto lo que dices, en cierta forma nosotros no somos constructores de este nuevo mundo… somos sus restauradores.

- Sí… pero al final es un trabajo del que podemos sentirnos orgullosos. – Jesse sonrió y su mirada pareció iluminarse cuando recordó algo. - ¡Ah, por cierto! En cuanto desempaque me gustaría poder mostrarte esas acuarelas de las que hablamos el otro día.

- ¡Me encantaría! – El comodoro sonrió. – Y yo… en realidad quería pedirte un favor.

- ¡Claro, el que sea! Cuenta con ello… ¿De qué se trata?

- En estos días voy a ir a la concesionaria de automóviles… ya sabes, todo por servir se acaba y mi auto no es precisamente un último modelo… ya comienza a tener bastantes achaques… - Azueta movió la cabeza para señalar el auto que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de ahí.

- Suele pasar… con los autos. – Ella sonrió tímidamente. – Bueno, yo nunca he tenido uno, pero… obviamente necesitan mantenimiento, cuidados… y la edad pesa.

- Claro, la edad, el kilometraje… bueno, pues entonces fui el otro día a ver algunos autos… y hubo varios que me agradaron… reduje mis opciones a dos pero… quisiera que alguien me acompañara… ya sabes, una opinión externa y por tanto algo más objetiva me ayudaría mucho al tratar de elegir.

- ¡Oh! – Jesse sonrió, sintiéndose emocionada al pensar que Azueta valoraba su opinión. – Yo no sé mucho de autos… pero con gusto te acompaño… si de algo sirve.

- ¡Gracias! – Él sonrió agradecido. – Jamás he tenido un auto nuevo, ¿sabes? Todos han sido de segunda mano… pero creo que a veces uno puede consentirse un poco.

- ¡Y te lo mereces!

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Jesse trataba de no mirar al comodoro Azueta, aunque sus ojos irremediablemente terminaban sobre él. Mientras tanto él miraba hacia la calle, como queriendo darse el valor para seguir hablando. Él no se lo explicaba, pero siendo el viejo y experimentado oficial militar que era, estar con aquella mujer siempre lo hacía sentir un tanto inseguro y hasta nervioso.

- Bien… - El comodoro finalmente habló. - Yo… me preguntaba…

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno, no sé… después de estar ausente por estas semanas seguro que no tienes nada en tu casa… para cenar, quiero decir. Y si tú quisieras… podríamos ir a cenar algo… al restaurante de aquí, de la esquina…

- Ahí sirven buena comida… - Jesse sonrió. - ¡Gracias Carlos! Pero… ¿No te estoy quitando demasiado tiempo?

- ¡Nah! – El comodoro sacudió la mano. – Hasta los comodoros tenemos que comer… y así podrás seguir platicándome sobre los avances en la restauración de Woodland.

- ¡Me encantaría! Solo que… yo… dame un minuto para ir a dejar mi equipaje al departamento. ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.

Jesse recibió la maleta que él le entregó y abrió la puerta del pequeño edificio de tres pisos en donde se localizaba su vivienda. Él la miró interrogativamente y ella le sonrió.

- ¿No quieres pasar?

- No, está bien… - Él sonrió nerviosamente. – Aquí te espero…

- ¡No tardo!

Carlos Azueta asintió levemente con la cabeza y le sonrió mientras que ella entraba a toda prisa a su edificio. Él enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a silbar una melodía tranquila mientras que con la punta de su zapato trazaba las líneas del pavimento en una actitud relajada y un tanto despreocupada, muy poco característica del siempre circunspecto Jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo de la UNS.

Aquella fue la imagen que la arquitecta Jesse Galland vio cuando se asomó por la ventana de su departamento… y no pudo menos que sonreír. Ella no sabía que era lo que le sucedía pero aquel hombre la enternecía… ese marino de apariencia sobria y formal, ese hombre reservado e incluso tímido, aquel oficial que tantos sentimientos escondía detrás de esa coraza militar… ese hombre provocaba en ella una fascinación y una admiración que no había sentido jamás en su vida por nadie.

- Quizás, si mañana logro escaparme temprano del museo, pueda venir a cocinar algo e invitarlo a cenar… para corresponder a todas sus atenciones. – Galland pensó. – Veremos como viene el día…

Y sin más preámbulos cerró la puerta de su departamento y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Azueta, que la recibió con una sonrisa. Y sin perder más tiempo los dos se encaminaron al pequeño restaurante que estaba ahí, a un tiro de piedra, en aquella tranquila y pacífica calle que tan atinadamente llevaba el nombre de Orleáns, quizás haciendo referencia a la arquitectura un tanto afrancesada de las construcciones de aquella zona de la Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

En otra zona de Ciudad Macross, a esas horas el general Hunter se entretenía en arrojar una pelota de goma a la pared del estudio de su casa mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo, aprovechando que su esposa estaba ocupada tomando una muy merecida ducha tibia después de un día particularmente enervante y agotador.

- Y después de este día yo solo agradezco al cielo que mañana sea finalmente viernes. – Rick estaba diciendo. – Me preocupa Lisa, hermano… no quiero que se estrese ni que se canse demasiado.

- En cualquier otra ocasión yo te diría que no hay nada de que preocuparse, viejo. – Max le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea. – Te diría que Lisa está hecha de acero, que es una mujer de una sola pieza, fuerte y resistente… y realmente creo que lo es. Pero comprendo que estés preocupado por ella en su estado… no lo sé, pero como que a nosotros los hombres nos sale ese instinto protector cuando nuestras mujeres están esperando bebé.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió. – Eso es verdad… ¿Sabes que hoy Kelly escuchó a los periodistas comentar que había algo extraño en Lisa?

- ¿En serio? ¿Durante la ceremonia, supongo?

- Así es… estuve hablando con Azueta. Creo que muy pronto será necesario hacer oficial el embarazo de Lisa, para evitar los chismes y las especulaciones.

- Tienen cita con Tanya en unos días, ¿no es así?

- La próxima semana, sí. – Rick confirmó y volvió a arrojar la pelota al muro y a atraparla en el aire. – Entonces le pediremos su opinión profesional al respecto. Yo todavía pienso que entre más logremos retrasar la noticia será mejor. No quiero arriesgarme a nada.

- Es lo mejor… más vale estar seguros, pero es como dices, también hay que pensar en adelantarse a las especulaciones y todo eso.

- Sí, así es. – El joven general suspiró. – Ahora solo hay algo que me preocupa, Max… es decir, mañana es 14 de febrero y yo… en realidad a como están las cosas no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada especial para Lisa… y me siento mal por ello.

- ¡Vamos, jefe! No creo que Lisa vaya a arrancarte la cabeza por eso… al menos no este año y no bajo estas circunstancias.

- ¡Gracias Max! Tú siempre tan positivo y optimista… ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- ¡De nada! – El piloto as de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial se rió. – Pero de verdad, Rick… no creo que necesites de nada demasiado elaborado para pasar bien el día con Lisa.

- Cierto, pero aún así… lo que quiero decir es que después de pasar todo el día en la oficina, con esos observadores respirándonos en el cuello… bueno, yo quisiera que ella se relajara un poco… ya sabes, que se olvidara de todo por un rato. Y no sé que hacer… este año estoy en blanco. ¿Qué planes tienes tú con Miriya, viejo?

- Ya sabes… por suerte Joe no tenía planes para mañana… así que los Sidar nos ofrecieron cuidar a Dana mañana en la noche. Claro que el sábado Joe y Susan van a salir a celebrar y Mir y yo cuidaremos a sus chicos… creo que es un trato justo.

- Bastante conveniente.

- Entonces mañana pensamos ir a cenar a algún lugar romántico y después tenemos reservaciones en el _Persian Love_… la suite de lujo.

- ¡Eres un pillo, Max! – Rick soltó una carcajada. - ¿En el _Persian Love_? Pero… no lo puedo creer… ¿Y qué opina Miriya al respecto?

- ¿Qué opina? Fue ELLA quien hizo las reservaciones. – Max se rió. – Además yo estoy siempre abierto a nuevas experiencias… será interesante.

- No lo dudo. – Rick seguía riéndose. – Yo no me atrevería a llevar a Lisa a ese sitio… es más, yo ni siquiera pasaría con Lisa en el auto por la calle donde está ese hotel.

- Bueno, ya te contaré como nos fue.

- Créeme que es algo que prefiero no escuchar… nada personal, por supuesto.

- Yo entiendo… pero en serio, Rick… no necesitas montar todo un espectáculo para pasarla bien con tu esposa. Lo importante es que están juntos, lo demás es accesorio.

- Yo lo sé, viejo… yo lo sé.

Justo en ese momento Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver entrar a su esposa al estudio, enfundada en su bata de baño, con el cabello todavía mojado y llenando aquel espacio con un delicioso aroma floral. Lisa le sonrió a su esposo y él se dejó consentir cuando ella fue a abrazarlo por detrás.

- Max, escucha… tengo que irme ahora.

- ¿Ya volvió la jefa?

- Sí, Lisa está aquí… - Rick la miró embelesado.

- ¿Y cómo está ella?

- ¡Hermosa como siempre!

Aquello hizo que ella sonriera y que le plantara un besito cariñoso a su esposo en la mejilla. Rick se acurrucó contra ella y suspiró complacido.

- Bien, entonces no te retengo más, jefe… muchos saludos a Lisa de mi parte.

- Max te manda saludar. – El piloto le informó a su esposa.

- ¡Oh! Un saludo para él también… y para las chicas.

- Lisa manda saludos a la familia. – Rick le informó. – Entonces nos vemos mañana en la base… descansa, viejo.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Rick! Y suerte con todo.

El piloto dio por terminada la llamada y dejó el auricular del teléfono sobre el escritorio, mientras que sentía como Lisa, quien lo abrazaba por detrás y le acariciaba el pecho, comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello. Rick dejó escapar un suave gemido de satisfacción que hizo que ella sonriera complacida.

- ¿Qué dice Max?

- No mucho… - Rick seguía perdido en las sensaciones que los besos de su esposa le provocaban. – Me dice que mañana va a ir con Miriya al _Persian Love_.

- ¿Al _Persian Love_? – A Lisa no le sonaba aquel nombrecito.

- Es un hotel… - Rick le explicó. – Bueno, ya sabes… uno _de esos hoteles_… muy popular entre los pilotos para sus encuentros amorosos, por así decirlo.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa comprendió lo que el piloto trataba de decir. - ¿Y tú sabes mucho de eso, pilotito?

- ¡Nah! – Rick se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Lisa de frente y abrazarla por la cintura. – Yo no necesito ir a uno de esos sitios para tener todo el amor que quiera… yo aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

La manera en como los ojos de Lisa Hayes destellaban en esos momentos, destilando puro amor, hizo que Rick Hunter se sintiera absolutamente encandilado y perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer de cabellos color miel y ojos esmeralda que lo miraba de esa manera, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara tan solo con eso.

Cuando Lisa se inclinó levemente para besar al piloto en los labios, él sintió que definitivamente aquel era el paraíso… esa casa que compartía con ella, su hogar, ese sin duda era un pedazo de cielo en la tierra, uno que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa susurró, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el cabello. - ¡Te adoro!

- Y yo a ti, bonita… pero quería preguntarte… ¿Estás conforme con lo de mañana? Es decir, como es 14 de febrero y todo…

- ¿Qué dices? – Lisa habló, intercalando sus palabras con besitos suaves en los labios de aquel hombre maravilloso que la contemplaba embelesado. – Pensé que ya habíamos dejado arreglado ese asunto, amor… una cena tranquila aquí en casa… estar contigo… eso es todo lo que quiero, Rick.

- Lo sé… solo quiero asegurarme de que eso es lo que tú quieres… porque si quieres, aún podemos hacer alguna reservación de último minuto en—

- ¡Estoy segura, mi vida! La semana ha estado muy pesada y sinceramente prefiero quedarme en casa, relajarme un poco… descansar. – Lisa se detuvo y miró al piloto. - ¡Vaya esposa tan divertida que soy!

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió. – Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y la esposa más extraordinaria también… además tú sabes que yo tampoco soy una persona de grandes fiestas ni nada de eso. Y si lo que quieres es pasar un rato tranquilo aquí en casa, yo me ocuparé de todo.

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

Ahora fue el turno del piloto de deslizar su mano por el cuello de su esposa hasta apoyarla suavemente en su nuca, para atraerla hacia él. Los labios de Lisa se entreabrieron ansiosamente y el beso que recibió de parte de su esposo no la decepcionó. Él sabía exactamente que botones oprimir para ponerla en órbita con un besito como aquel… así de enamorada la tenía.

- Amor… - Rick susurró cuando aquel beso terminó. - ¿Qué has pensado? De lo que estuvimos hablando con Azueta esta tarde.

- ¿Respecto a la noticia de nuestro embarazo? – Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y siguió acariciándole el cabello. – Bueno, no lo sé… preferiría consultarlo con Tanya primero. Es cierto que la ropa me ha estado quedando un poquito ajustada últimamente pero… ¿Crees que se me nota?

Lisa se colocó de perfil frente a su esposo, al tiempo que se ajustaba la bata de baño para mostrar su silueta. Él abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara al lado de Lisa, ella lo seguía fascinando con todo lo que ella era, tanto en el plano físico como en el intelectual, en el emocional, en cada aspecto de su ser, para terminar pronto.

- ¡Wow! – El piloto susurró. – Señora Hunter… ¿Alguna vez le habían dicho que es usted preciosa?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Se nota o no se nota?

- Hmmm… - Una sonrisa enorme apareció en los labios del general Hunter, al tiempo que abrazaba a su esposa alrededor del talle y colocaba su mano sobre su vientre. – Yo todavía no noto nada… yo te veo tan extraordinariamente sensual como siempre, amor.

- ¡Eres un adulador!

El piloto recargó su mejilla en el abdomen de su esposa, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Aquella posición en la que estaban, con ella de pie frente a él y Rick sentado en la silla del escritorio, les resultaba cómoda y bastante confortable. Lisa abrazó a su esposo alrededor de los hombros y él la besó en el abdomen una y otra vez. Su mirada finalmente subió solo para encontrarse con los ojos profundamente verdes de aquella mujer que, por alguna razón que él todavía no lograba comprender del todo, lo amaba, lo adoraba y quien era todo para él.

- ¡Eres hermosa, Lisa! – Rick susurró con sinceridad y adoración.

- Tú no estás nada mal, Hunter. – Ella continuaba enloqueciéndolo con aquellas caricias tiernas que le prodigaba.

Rick se puso de pie y, sin dejar de rodear el talle de su esposa, la atrajo hacia él. La mirada predadora y hambrienta que ella pudo ver en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Solo él sabía como hacer para que su sangre corriera caliente por sus venas haciéndola sentir viva y amada. Él se acercó a ella y entrecerró los ojos para besarla suave pero provocativamente en los labios. Ella respondió echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo para abrazarlo estrechamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran de esa manera tan perfecta en la que ambos se complementaban.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? – El piloto susurró contra los labios de Lisa.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Hunter.

Rick sonrió traviesamente y sin previo aviso se puso de pie, levantando a Lisa en sus brazos con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Ella se rió con aquella risa pura y cristalina que tenía el poder de encantar al piloto y se aferró al cuello de su esposo, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él la miró con ternura y la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- Quizás no sea el 14 de febrero más glamoroso que vayamos a vivir en nuestras vidas, pero te prometo que será especial. – Rick le aseguró, mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación con su esposa en brazos.

- Hemos tenido peores, piloto. – Ella lo besó en los labios. – Además, estar a tu lado es todo lo que me importa… nada más.

- En ese caso, ¿quieres que comencemos a celebrar nuestro 14 de febrero desde ahora mismo?

- General Hunter… - Lisa habló con su mejor voz oficial. – Esta misión está en sus manos y puede proceder a discreción. Tiene mi autorización de hacerlo.

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

La joven pareja traspuso el umbral de su dormitorio y el piloto cerró la puerta con una certera patada, separando con esa sencilla acción a su habitación del mundo exterior y dejando que el silencio y la oscuridad de aquella noche invernal se adueñaran de aquella casa que su amor había convertido en un hogar.

-

* * *

-

**Notas de Autor:**

* Las notas de esta semana son cortas en realidad. Antes que nada y como siempre, gracias a todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores por hacer de esta aventura una tan extraordinariamente especial. Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, de sus mensajes, de sus e-mails… ¡Gracias!

* Y por supuesto, gracias a mi Beta y amigo Mal Theisman por sus contribuciones a esta historia, por sus correcciones, sus ideas y todo el apoyo que tanto los H2 como yo hemos recibido de él… sobre todo por su infinita paciencia. ¡Gracias colega!

* ¡Y nos vemos por aquí en un par de semanas como siempre!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

-


	15. Un Puñado de Estrellas

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**UN PUÑADO DE ESTRELLAS**

**-**

* * *

.

El día, por fortuna, había pasado sin mayores contratiempos y sin más trabajo que el estrictamente necesario. Aquello siempre era bienvenido, pero aún más tratándose de un día en el que la mayoría de los que laboraban en la Base Militar Macross traían la mente en otro lado… era día de celebrar el amor.

Aquel 14 de febrero no era muy diferente de cualquier otro que se hubiera vivido por ahí en los últimos años. Por doquier había corazones y cupidos decorando las oficinas y no era raro ver pasar a algún oficial – hombres y mujeres por igual -, con un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates, algún regalo en la mano o incluso osos de peluche… a veces de un tamaño bastante difícil de ocultar.

La mismísima almirante Hayes había encontrado esa mañana un hermoso arreglo floral decorando su oficina… por cortesía, por supuesto, de un piloto de combate convertido en general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial que estaba loco por ella. La tarjetita que había completado aquel regalo había puesto una sonrisa tonta en los labios de Lisa. Sonrisa que no se le había borrado del rostro a pesar del trabajo del día.

Poco más tarde la teniente Hickson tuvo que hacer un viaje sorpresa a los hangares de la Base Aérea, en una misión encubierta que le fue encomendada directamente por la almirante Hayes. Cuando el general Hunter volvió a su oficina de campo después de un día de bastante actividad, se encontró con su escritorio colmado de chocolates y de docenas de pequeñas notas autoadheribles de diferentes colores en las que Lisa había escrito simplemente dos palabras: "_Te amo_".

Y no solo eso, sino que además había un regalo por ahí también, un envoltorio que resultó ser una caja de edición especial de una vieja serie de televisión llamada "_Pensacola Wings of Gold_" que Rick solía ver cuando era adolescente… una serie de pilotos de combate no iba a pasar desapercibida para él en la televisión, después de todo.

El general Hunter estaba admirando su regalito y dando cuenta de los chocolates que había encontrado sobre su escritorio, cuando el mayor Sterling entró a la oficina sin siquiera anunciarse y sonrió al ver a su amigo rodeado de todos esos _post-its_ multicolores.

- ¿Un ataque de amor de parte de la almirante, eh?

- Sí… - Rick le sonrió a su amigo. – Nunca deja de sorprenderme… y no sé como hace para encontrar estas cosas o recordar estas pequeñeces.

Rick le había mostrado a Max la caja que tenía en la mano. El mayor Sterling la examinó por un momento y luego soltó un silbido.

- ¡Hacía tanto que no veía esa serie que ya había olvidado que existía!

- ¿La veías?

- Sí, Ben y yo solíamos verla… bueno, tú sabes, no íbamos a perdernos una serie sobre los pilotos de la Estación Naval Pensacola… además la teniente Alexandra "_Ice_" Jensen fue uno de mis amores platónicos de adolescencia. Viejo, estos DVDs son un tesoro y vas a tener que prestármelos uno de estos días.

- Después de que yo los vea. – Rick puso la caja fuera del alcance de las garras de su amigo. – ¿Sabes que estás son las cosas que me enamoran de Lisa cada día más y más? Es decir, no me refiero a los regalos, sino a que cada vez que me da algo, es algo especial. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue que le mencioné, así como colofón en alguna de nuestras conversaciones, que yo solía ver esta serie… ¡Y ella lo recordó!

- ¿No es maravilloso cuando tienes a una mujer como ella a tu lado? – Max se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio de su amigo. – Alguien que te quiere, te cuida y siempre hace lo mejor para consentirte y tener estos detalles contigo.

- ¡Es lo mejor que tengo en la vida! Lisa, ella… ella es lo máximo, viejo.

- ¿Y tú le diste algún regalo?

- Le envié flores esta mañana… y bueno, pienso consentirla mucho esta noche. Creo que la pasaremos bien. Es decir, nuestra casa no será el _Pesian Love_, pero…

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Max le arrojó a Rick algún objeto no identificado que encontró por ahí, aunque los dos estaban riendo. – Uno tiene que lanzarse a la aventura, Rick. Además no sé que tienes contra el _Persian Love_ a fin de cuentas… si es el _hotel del amor_.

- Digamos que… no tengo muy buenos recuerdos al respecto. – Rick suspiró.

- ¿Alguna vez le diste uso? – Max levantó las cejas en sorpresa. - ¡Por Dios, jefe! Tan seriecito que te veías…

- ¡No! – Rick se defendió. - ¡Nada de eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo jamás he… lo que pasa es que un día… ya sabes, locuras de mocoso tonto…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno, fue al principio, cuando tenía poco de estar viviendo en Ciudad Macross… todavía estábamos en la barriga del SDF-1 y bueno… eran mis primeras misiones de combate y tú sabes como es eso… aunque fingiéramos lo contrario, la verdad es que todos estábamos muertos de miedo.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Entonces un día se me ocurrió la peregrina idea de—no, olvídalo… no quiero hablar de eso… la verdad es que no tiene importancia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – De pronto el rostro de Max pareció iluminarse, casi como si se le hubiera encendido el proverbial foco de las ideas. - ¡Ahhh! ¡Minmei!

- Sí… - Rick gruñó. – Fue poco antes de que fuéramos prisioneros en la nave zentraedi… Minmei todavía no era una celebridad, no había tenido su debut ni nada. Ese día habíamos salido a pasear por la ciudad… lo cual era ya de por sí bastante raro, teniendo en cuenta sus horarios y sus compromisos después del concurso de belleza. No sé, ese día pasamos por el Persian Love y yo… ¡Dios, no sé que estaba pensando!

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Ella se negó… - Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto seguido por uno de alivio. - ¡Y no sabes como lo agradezco ahora! ¡Santo cielo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido!

- Eras muy joven, Rick… y ella era la fantasía de todos los pilotos de combate. Además Lisa y tú aún no… es decir, no creo que debas sentirte culpable por esa tontería.

- No, sinceramente no me siento culpable… pero me da rabia conmigo mismo al pensar en lo estúpido que era en ese entonces. No sabes como le agradezco al cielo, al destino o a quien haya metido la mano para hacer que Lisa Hayes se cruzara en mi vida… no sé, viejo… no sé que me pasa, pero siento que cada día que pasa la amo más.

- Y la mejor parte es que el amor es correspondido, hermano.

- Sí, es algo real… y algo hermoso.

- Bien… - Max se puso de pie y colocó sobre el escritorio de su amigo una carpeta. – Yo solo venía a entregarte estos reportes… y si no hay nada más que hacer, me retiro por hoy, jefe.

- Gracias Max… y no hay problema, puedes ir a casa a prepararlo todo para tu escapada romántica de esta noche. Todo está bajo control.

- Gracias Rick… entonces espero que la pasen muy bien Lisa y tú… y nos vemos el lunes. ¡Disfruten de su fin de semana!

- Igualmente, viejo… ¡Saludos a la familia!

Max hizo un despreocupado saludo militar y salió de la oficina. Rick suspiró profundamente, pensando en que todavía tenía que terminar algo de trabajo burocrático antes de poder ir a casa… pero entre más pronto comenzara más pronto terminaría, así que decidió poner manos a la obra.

Mientras su computadora arrancaba, el piloto se entretuvo en observar la taza de café que tenía en la mano. La había recibido como regalo de navidad de parte de Lisa el año anterior y a él le encantaba. Era una taza que tenía escritos 100 adjetivos que, a decir de su esposa, lo describían de arriba abajo. Ella solía llamar a aquella taza "Rick Hunter de la A a la Z", aunque en realidad el abecedario se repetía varias veces en aquella tacita.

- _Adorable_… - Rick se rió al pasar su vista por el primero de aquellos adjetivos. - ¡Nunca vas a aprender, amor!

Y de pronto sonrió… se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea. Si trabajaba rápido en sus reportes pendientes podría darse unos minutitos para escribir una pequeña carta para su esposa. Quizás él no pudiera encontrar 100 adjetivos que la describieran, porque era demasiado maravillosa… pero sin duda podría escribirle algunas de las razones por las que la amaba tanto y estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Todavía había tiempo suficiente, Rick pensó mientras le daba una ojeada rápida al reloj que tenía en el muro. El general Hunter se echó a la boca un chocolate de los que todavía sobraban por ahí, y de inmediato puso manos a la obra.

-

* * *

-

En otra parte de la Base Militar, en un lugar bastante más tranquilo que la base aérea y mucho más elegante también, la almirante Hayes y el comodoro Azueta acababan de revisar algunos asuntos pendientes en la oficina de él.

Sentados en los cómodos sillones de la sala recibidor que Azueta tenía en su oficina y teniendo como fondo ambiental las dulces notas de alguna obra de Bach, aquel era el ambiente idóneo para trabajar en total concentración. Sin embargo ambos militares estaban más que complacidos al haber terminado el trabajo del día, lo que les quitaba un gran peso de encima.

- Eso sería todo… - Azueta anunció, revisando los documentos que tenía en la mano. – Al menos por ahora.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lisa suspiró y se arrellanó en el sofá. – Ya es un pendiente menos.

- Sí, al menos podemos descansar este fin de semana sin tener que preocuparnos por esto. – Azueta fue al minibar que tenía por ahí. - ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, almirante? Agua, algún refresco, jugo…

- Una botella de agua está bien, comodoro. ¡Gracias!

Medio minuto más tarde Azueta volvió a su lugar y le entregó a Lisa una botellita de agua que ella recibió con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que Rick y usted tienen planes para esta noche. – Azueta comentó de pasada, abriendo su propia botella de agua y tomado un trago. – Es bueno que salgan a relajarse y divertirse un poco.

- Tenemos planes, sí. – Lisa admitió con una sonrisa. – Pero no pensamos salir… los dos queremos quedarnos en casa y descansar un poco.

- Mejor todavía… además en su estado debe de cuidarse mucho, almirante. ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¡Oh, muy bien! Gracias por preguntar… - Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y se colocó una mano sobre el vientre. – Tenemos nuestra siguiente revisión médica en unos días, pero las cosas van bien… ya me he sentido mucho mejor. Con eso de las nauseas y todo eso, quiero decir.

- Sí, me lo imagino. – Azueta la miró y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Lisa. No era común que el comodoro Azueta sonriera de esa manera. Sin embargo aquello contagió a la almirante, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro continuó la conversación con una pregunta:

- ¿Qué pasa, comodoro?

- No, nada… - Azueta sacudió la mano, como para salir de sus pensamientos. – Yo sólo… estaba pensando en su padre, almirante… y en lo emocionado que él se sentiría con todo esto… es decir, el que su única hija sea ahora almirante de la UNS, eso ya de por sí llenaría de orgullo al viejo Donald. Pero verla tan felizmente casada y esperando un bebé… no lo sé, almirante… pienso que su padre, donde quiera que esté, debe de estar muy feliz y orgulloso de usted.

- ¿En realidad lo piensa, comodoro? – Lisa seguía sonriendo, pero ahora sus ojos se habían humedecido levemente. - ¿Usted cree que mi padre… estaría orgulloso de mí?

- Siempre lo estuvo, almirante. – Azueta le regresó la sonrisa.

- Usted siempre fue una persona muy cercana a mi padre, comodoro… usted sirvió a su lado durante mucho tiempo y sé que llegó a conocerlo bien… incluso sé que había una amistad que los unía y que mi padre siempre le tuvo gran estima y respeto…

- Éramos buenos amigos, almirante. – El comodoro asintió. – Donald siempre fue un hombre recto, decente y honorable.

- Se conocieron durante el RIM PAC, ¿no es así?

- Sí, servimos juntos en el Pacífico durante años. Primero el RIM PAC y después durante las Guerras de Unificación. Fue entonces cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, porque él fue asignado a Australia y yo a Revillagigedo… aunque ya no nos veíamos mucho, siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto. Fue unos años después cuando volvimos a vernos, poco antes de que el ya almirante Hayes fuera asignado a la Base Alaska.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa se sentía curiosa y fascinada por el hecho de que ante ella tuviera a un hombre que había compartido una amistad sólida y afectuosa con su padre. - ¿Y qué sucedió en aquella ocasión, comodoro?

- Él fue a la Base de Revillagigedo que yo comandaba. La habían elegido como sede de una reunión de altos mandos y Donald llegó un par de días antes. Tuvimos tiempo para hablar un poco, ponernos al día… recuerdo que me preguntó sobre mi familia y yo le dije que había decidido instalarla lejos de la costa, en un lugar seguro en el centro de México. Él aprobó mi decisión y recuerdo que pasamos un buen rato hablando de cómo la vida familiar era tan difícil para un militar.

- Eso es cierto… en el caso de mi padre y mío fue cierto siempre.

- Me habló de usted. – Azueta mió a Lisa y sonrió. – Almirante, sé que lo que le voy a pedir va a sonar bastante inapropiado pero…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es que… no puedo estarle hablando de su padre y… y no tratarla por su nombre de pila… es que él me hablaba de su hija y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella… ¿Podía yo, por esta ocasión, hablarle a usted en un tono más… familiar, almirante?

- ¡Por favor! – Lisa sonrió. – Llámeme simplemente por mi nombre, comodoro… yo no tengo inconvenientes al respecto.

- Bien… Lisa… - Azueta sonrió levemente, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar aquella palabra. – Le decía—te decía que tú padre me habló de ti en esa oportunidad. Me dijo que estabas en la Academia Militar, que eras la mejor de tu clase y que él estaba seguro que llegarías muy lejos… recuerdo que me mostró una foto tuya, una chica de no más de unos 16 años con el uniforme de cadete de la Tierra Unida… ¡Tu viejo estaba muy orgulloso de ti, Lisa!

- ¿Lo estaba? – Los ojos de la almirante habían vuelto a humedecerse. - ¿Realmente le dijo todas esas cosas a cerca de mi, comodoro?

- ¡Claro que lo hizo! Donald Hayes no era un hombre particularmente sentimental ni emotivo, tú deberás saberlo mucho mejor que yo… pero ese día… ese día no era un superior hablando sobre un cadete, no. Ese día él era un padre orgulloso hablando sobre su extraordinaria hija.

- ¿Y qué más le dijo?

- Muchas cosas… se sentía abrumado ante el prospecto de ir a residir a la Base Alaska, sentía que era un trabajo demasiado monumental para él, con el proyecto de el Gran Cañón y todo eso…

- Pero, ¿usted lo sabía? Es decir, era un proyecto secreto…

- Algunos de nosotros estábamos al tanto. – Azueta sonrió levemente. – Ya te lo explicaré… antes solo quiero decirte que esa fue la última vez que vi a tu viejo. Seguimos en contacto, por supuesto, pero jamás volvimos a encontrarnos. Yo no sé si él presentía algo… pero casi me pareció como si aquello fuera una despedida.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, comodoro?

- Antes de irse me dejó una tarjeta… siempre la tengo conmigo, permíteme mostrártela…

El comodoro Azueta se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los libreros que había en su oficina. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y pensó que aquello se sentía correcto… de pronto sentía como si su padre estuviera ahí, con ella. ¡Había tantos huecos y vacíos en la vida de su padre que ella ansiaba llenar! Y por obra del destino uno de los amigos más cercanos del almirante Hayes ahora era uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos y confiables… aquello sin duda era la forma en que las cosas realmente deberían suceder.

- Mira… es esta…

Azueta volvió a la sala de estar y le entregó a Lisa un sobre amarillento. Ella lo miró y él la animó a que echara una ojeada a lo que había en su interior, que era una simple tarjeta blanca con el escudo del almirantazgo – el de su padre –, y unas cuantas líneas manuscritas en la inconfundible caligrafía del almirante Donald Hayes.

- _"Que la tierra se vaya haciendo camino ante tus pasos. Que el viento sople siempre a tus espaldas. Que el sol brille cálido sobre tu rostro. Que la lluvia caiga suavemente sobre tus campos. Y… hasta tanto que volvamos a encontrarnos, que Dios te guarde siempre en la palma de su mano"_. – Lisa leyó conmovida. – Esta… esta es una antigua bendición irlandesa.

- Eso me dijo. – Azueta asintió con la cabeza. – Jamás he sido supersticioso, pero siempre he considerado que esa bendición me trajo buena suerte durante la guerra… tu padre y yo compartíamos la misma religión y aunque él no era un hombre particularmente religioso, en alguna ocasión llegó a ir conmigo a algún servicio durante Navidad… él solía decir que, a pesar de todo, no hay ateos en las trincheras.

- Ese era mi padre. – Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque tuvo que limpiarse los ojos con el puño de sus mangas.

- Ahora sé que no solo es una antigua bendición irlandesa. – Azueta tomó el sobre que Lisa le entregaba de regreso. – Es además una bendición que usaron los Templarios durante mucho tiempo… y se le conoce también como la _Despedida de los Peregrinos_. Supongo que tiene sentido… durante la guerra todos fuimos peregrinos en la Tierra, siempre yendo de un lado a otro.

- Usted llegó a apreciar mucho a mi padre, ¿no es así, comodoro?

- Éramos buenos amigos, Lisa… los amigos que se hacen en el campo de batalla son para toda la vida… éramos casi hermanos. Tiempo después Donald se puso en contacto conmigo… me preguntó por mi familia y yo le dije que seguían viviendo en el centro de México. Él me preguntó si me gustaría vivir un poco más cerca de ellos… aquello me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue cuando tu padre me habló de un proyecto que tenían para extender la red de defensa de la Tierra… ya se tenían muy adelantados los cinco grandes cañones, el de Alaska, el de Australia, el de África, el de Brasil y el lunar… se tenían proyectados otros cuatro.

- Había escuchado algo de eso, pero fue un proyecto que pronto fue abortado.

- Sí, en realidad después de la Lluvia de la Muerte esos cañones probaron su ineficacia… habría que replantear por completo el concepto ahora, pero… se tenía proyectado uno de esos cañones en la zona central de México. ¿Has escuchado hablar del Sótano de las Golondrinas?

Lisa negó con la cabeza y el comodoro Azueta se puso de pie para traer un libro de fotografías que comenzó a hojear hasta dar con una que le mostró a Lisa:

- Es un túnel natural de casi 400 metros de profundidad y 60 metros de diámetro… un accidente natural impresionante de verdad. Tiempos difíciles llaman por medidas extremas y se había decidido instalar un cañón algo más pequeño en ese sitio. Tu padre me dijo que, si me interesaba, le gustaría que solicitara mi transferencia a la entonces RDF y me hiciera cargo de ese proyecto… no solo él confiaba en mí para llevarlo a cabo, sino que además me permitiría mudarme cerca de mi familia.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Lisa preguntó, sin poder dejar de contemplar las fotografías tan extraordinarias que veía en aquel atlas fotográfico.

- La Lluvia de la Muerte, eso fue lo que sucedió… - El comodoro suspiró resignado. – Lo demás es historia, almirante Hayes.

- Lo sé… comodoro, yo—no sabe lo bien que me hace hablar con usted de estas cosas… de mi padre y todo eso. Yo se lo agradezco de verdad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… gracias a ti por escuchar las historias de un viejo soldado. Solo quiero que algo te quede claro, Lisa. Tu padre te amaba como no puedes imaginarlo y estaba muy orgulloso de ti… y si pudiera verte ahora, sé que el viejo Donald estaría henchido de orgullo… o más bien, sé que desde donde te esté viendo, está sonriendo y bendiciéndote… a ti y a Rick. Estoy seguro de que se hubiera llevado muy bien con el general Hunter.

- ¿Usted cree que—?

La pregunta de Lisa quedó a medias, interrumpida por el sonido enervante del intercomunicador que estaba sobre el escritorio del comodoro Azueta. Él se apresuró a ir a contestar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary? – Se dirigió a su asistente.

- Señor, la licenciada Fiorenzi está aquí y quiere hablar con usted.

El comodoro Azueta miró a Lisa y ella pudo notar aquel brevísimo, casi imperceptible momento en el que por los ojos de él pasó algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Pero si algo tenía aquel hombre era su profesionalismo y absoluto apego a su deber. Inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y habló:

- Por favor, hazla pasar, Mary… y gracias.

- Sí, señor.

- Tenemos que revisar el reporte preliminar que enviará a Ciudad Monumento mañana. – Azueta le explicó a Lisa. – Tiene que estar listo para hoy y no quiero que vaya a haber sorpresas… quiero que todos los datos que están en ese reporte sean verídicos.

- ¿Necesita ayuda con eso, comodoro? Porque yo podría…

- No, no almirante. – Azueta sonrió y sacudió sus manos frente a él. – Usted ya trabajó demasiado por un día y además es día de San Valentín, estoy seguro de que Rick la está esperando impacientemente.

- ¿Está seguro, comodoro?

- ¡Absolutamente, almirante! Usted no se preocupe por nada, yo me encargo de todo.

- ¿Sabe algo, comodoro? – Lisa le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina. – Usted necesita solicitar sus vacaciones muy pronto. Se las ha ganado a pulso.

- Lo haré, almirante… en cuanto pase todo ese asunto, créame que lo haré.

- Bien, en ese caso, suerte con todo… y si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.

- Lo haré.

Antes de que Lisa llegara a la puerta, esta se abrió y la licenciada Fiorenzi, vestida en un elegante vestido rojo, entró caminando con la elegancia de una modelo en pasarela. La almirante Hayes no pudo evitar el levantar levemente las cejas cuando la vio aparecer. Aquella ropa no sería la que ella usaría para ir a trabajar en un reporte, de eso no tenía dudas.

- Buenas tardes, almirante. – Hannah la saludó. – Pensé que ya se habría ido a casa… a una cita con su esposo o algo.

- Yo me retiro hasta que el trabajo del día está hecho, licenciada. – Lisa intentó sonar amable. – Ahora, si me permiten…

La almirante Hayes se retiró de aquella oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hannah observó la puerta cerrada con curiosidad y enseguida se volteó a mirar a Carlos Azueta que seguía impasible, de pie junto a su escritorio, en una posición de firmes que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier cadete en una mañana de revista.

- ¡La almirante Hayes realmente necesita relajarse un poco! – Hannah comentó. – Le voy a recomendar el spa del Macross Plaza. No puedo decir que sea un spa de categoría mundial, pero al menos cumple con su objetivo… ¡En fin! ¿Está listo para trabajar esta tarde, comodoro?

- Siempre estoy listo, licenciada Fiorenzi. – El comodoro le ofreció asiento. – Y entre más pronto comencemos, más pronto podremos ir a descansar.

- Sí, bueno… - Hannah se entretuvo en acomodar su bolsa de mano y su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla cercana. – Yo creo que esto no es cuestión de cinco minutos… pero si usted desea retirarse antes…

- Trabajaremos lo que sea necesario, licenciada. – Contestó escuetamente el militar, mientras ocupaba su sitio en el escritorio. - ¿Le parece si comenzamos?

- ¡Siempre tan eficiente, comodoro Azueta! – Hannah comenzó a sacar algunos documentos de una carpeta que llevaba consigo. – Se nota que no le gusta perder el tiempo… yo aprecio eso en un hombre, ¿sabe? Pero negocios son negocios… comencemos con esto de una vez.

-

* * *

-

Eran poco más de las 1800 horas y Kelly acababa de salir de la ducha. Vestida con un cómodo conjunto deportivo, se relajaba un poco sobre su cama mientras que Enkei dormitaba a su lado… aunque lo que realmente la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir mejor después del día de trabajo en la base y antes de aquella cena con David Stonewell que tenía esa noche, era el hecho de que Nick Azueta la había llamado por teléfono y ahora los dos se encontraban conversando animadamente.

- ¡Me pareció tan lindo de parte de Lisa! – Kelly le decía. – No sé, aún después de tantos años los dos están tan enamorados… esos detallitos que tienen uno con el otro me encantan.

_- Y seguramente tú disfrutaste llenando la oficina de tu primo con post-its de colores, Hickson_. – Nick se rió.

- Fue divertido… - En ese momento ella pareció recordar algo importante y su sonrisa se hizo aún más radiante. - ¡Hey! Cuando Lisa me pidió que fuera a la tienda de videos a recoger esa colección de DVDs que compró para Rick, yo encontré algo interesante por ahí…

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

- Los DVDs de la primera temporada de _Roswell_… ¿Nunca viste ese programa de televisión? ¡A mi me encantaba! Con los extraterrestres y todo eso… ¡En fin! La compré y estaba pensando que quizás quieras verla conmigo cuando estés por acá.

- ¿_Roswell_? – Nick lo pensó. – _No recuerdo… ¿Era una serie de marcianos?_

- Marcianos no, Nick. Extraterrestres… eran tres chicos que en realidad eran extraterrestres, habían venido en la nave espacial que se estrelló en Roswell en 1947 solo que se habían estado incubando y después de unos años—

_- ¡Ah!_ – El marino pareció recordarlo de golpe. - _¡Sí! Ya sé cual era… no la seguí capítulo a capítulo, pero la veía ocasionalmente… era una que tenía de tema una canción que iba algo como ta-ta-ta… ti-ri-ri… _

Kelly no pudo menos que reír con aquel tarareo de su amigo… que en realidad sonaba como a cualquier cosa, excepto la canción que él quería ejemplificar. Así que ella tomó aquello en sus manos y comenzó a canturrear:

- _And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me…_

_- ¡Oh, wow!_ – Nick comentó suavemente al otro lado de la línea. – _Kelly, no sabía que pudieras cantar._

- ¿Yo? – La joven teniente se sonrojó visiblemente. - ¡Claro que no! Yo no sé cantar… yo solo… doy aullidos.

-_ Pues yo no sé, pero tus aullidos sonaron muy bonitos por acá. _– Él replicó, destilando cariño en sus palabras. – _Además es una letra muy linda. _

- Sí, bueno… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta. – Entonces, ¿si te gustaría que viéramos la serie cuando estés aquí?

_- ¡Me encantaría! _

- Además ya no falta mucho… yo estaba pensando que—

_- ¡Kelly!_ – Nick la detuvo en seco. – _Escucha… sé que no podremos hablar mucho más porque bueno, saldrás con David y todo eso… me imagino que pronto vas a ir a arreglarte para la cita y todo…_

- No es una cita, Nick. – Ella respondió con voz apenas audible. – Es simplemente una salida de amigos para… para aclarar cosas.

_- Lo sé… pero… ¿Cómo te sientes? Tú… ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, espero que no te sientas nerviosa ni presionada por todo esto, Kel. _

- No lo estoy… en realidad yo quiero poner las cosas en claro. Creo que me sentiré mucho menos presionada después de que lo haga. Yo sé que David tiene a Stephanie, Jake me ha dicho que…

_- Pero tú, Kelly… ¿Tú cómo te sientes al respecto?_

- Yo quiero que David sea feliz con la mujer a la que ama. Hay tan poco tiempo en la vida como para darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo… yo creo que debemos pasar cada momento posible en compañía de las personas a quienes amamos… ¿no lo crees?

_- ¡Absolutamente!_ – Nick se escuchaba un tanto nervioso. – _Pero piensa que tu futuro con David depende de esta noche… con todo él es un hombre que podría darle a cualquier mujer un futuro promisorio… tú sabes…_

- ¿Y tú crees que yo me enamoraría de un hombre solo para asegurar mi futuro, Nick? – La voz de Kelly sonó un poco más agresiva de lo que ella hubiera querido. – Es decir, yo… lo lamento, no quise…

_- No Kelly, discúlpame tú a mí… fue un comentario estúpido y fuera de lugar, yo…_

- Nick, escúchame… toda mi vida he trabajado para mantenerme y salir adelante. Mis padres eran personas maravillosas y siempre tuve una buena vida con ellos. Pero mi familia jamás fue de dinero y había que trabajar para pagar las cuentas, para poner comida sobre la mesa… tú sabes.

_- Sí…_ - Nick estaba fascinado con aquella chica que a cada momento le gustaba más. – _Lo entiendo, Kelly…_

- Desde pequeña ayudé en casa… yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga, yo sé salir adelante por mí misma. Nick, yo sé trabajar y no me asusta hacerlo. El pensar en estar con un hombre solo para asegurar mi futuro… eso no es lo mío. Yo creo que yo puedo hacerme un futuro por mí misma… y el día que le entregue mi corazón a un hombre será por amor… simplemente eso.

_- ¡Wow…!_ – Fue lo único que Nick pudo murmurar.

- ¡Que elocuencia!

_- No… Kelly, es que yo… solo quiero que pienses muy bien todo lo que vas a hacer esta noche… no quisiera que más tarde te arrepintieras de esto. _

- No lo haré… he tomado mi decisión… sé lo que hago, Nick. Es lo que quiero hacer.

_- Me encanta tu actitud, ¿sabes?_ – Respondió honestamente el marino. – _Me gustan las mujeres como tú… me… _

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly se sentó en su cama y apretó el auricular del teléfono contra su oreja.

_- Yo…_ - Nick se notaba nervioso, incluso la voz le temblaba. – _Supongo que… que ya habrá tiempo de hablar de todo esto cuando esté allá en Macross… en un par de semanas. _

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Kelly suspiró resignada. – Pero no te preocupes por nada, Nick. Te aseguro que esta noche arreglará muchas cosas.

_- Eso espero… y espero, por tu propio bien, que esta vez la cena no consista en una cucharada de sopa y carne de hámster._ – El marino trató de romper la tensión con aquel comentario.

- ¡Esperemos que no! – La teniente Hickson se rió.

_- Kelly, antes de que te vayas, ¿podría pedirte un favor? _

- ¡El que quieras, marino!

_- Bueno… cuando vuelvas a casa… después de tu cena con David… sin importar la hora que sea, ¿podrías llamarme? Es decir, solo para avisar que estás en casa… yo… no importa la hora, ¿por favor?_

- Lo haré, Nick… - La voz de Kelly sonó suave, tierna. - ¡Te lo prometo!

_- En ese caso, estaré esperando tu llamada… ¡Mucha suerte con todo, Kel! Y… yo… bueno, yo te quiero mucho, tú lo sabes. _

- Y yo a ti, Nick… te quiero mucho.

_- Hasta el rato entonces…_

- ¡Hasta el rato!

Los dos jóvenes terminaron la llamada y, a pesar de encontrarse a 10 mil kilómetros de distancia, ambos hicieron un movimiento idéntico, dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama mientras suspiraban pesadamente.

- ¡Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Nick! – Kelly susurró. - ¡Te extraño tanto!

Y a miles de kilómetros de distancia, el marino pareció responder a aquella invocación, mientras clavaba sus ojos en el techo de su camarote y murmuraba:

- Ya falta poco, Kelly… y te prometo que cuando estemos juntos, no voy a dejarte ir… jamás. Eres la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado… para siempre.

El joven marino cerró sus ojos y decidió que, después de aquel día tan pesado que había tenido en el Argos, lo menos que se merecía era una buena siesta. De otra manera sabía que estaría torturándose toda la noche con pensamientos irracionales de miles de cosas que en su febril imaginación, podrían pasar en esa cena que Kelly y David tenían esa noche de San Valentín.

-

* * *

-

En el tercer piso de un pequeño edificio de departamentos ubicado en la calle Orleáns, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, a esas horas del aquel día que poco a poco se había ido transformando en noche, Jesse Galland le daba los últimos toques a la comida que estaba cocinando, mientras que iba y venía por su pequeña cocina y ensayaba en voz alta los diálogos que había preparado para la llamada telefónica que estaba a punto de hacer.

- _¡Hola Carlos!_ – Hablaba mientras no dejaba de moverse por la cocina. – _Mira, hoy salí temprano del museo y… bueno, para agradecer tus atenciones de ayer, preparé una comida que…_ ¡No, no! Eso no está bien… no debe de parecer como si lo tuviera planeado… algo más casual.

Jesse se recargó en la barra y tomó aire en sus pulmones antes de intentar un nuevo diálogo:

- _¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Solo hablaba para agradecerte por las atenciones que tuviste conmigo ayer y yo… ¿ya comiste? Porque si no lo has hecho…_ - La arquitecta Galland se detuvo en seco. – No, eso suena casi como si lo estuviera comprometiendo a venir… ¿Cómo puedo hacer? Hmmm… _¡Hola Carlos! Oye, ¿todavía estás interesado en ver las acuarelas de las que te hablé el otro día? Porque estaba pensando que tal vez… _¡No, no, no! ¡No funciona!

Jesse Galland tomó el teléfono que tenía en el muro, al lado de la alacena y sin darse tiempo de nada marcó un número de memoria. Sin embargo, antes de marcar el último dígito, colgó el auricular con un movimiento muy poco delicado.

- No, no puedo… ¿Cómo se me ocurre invitarlo a cenar precisamente hoy que es San Valentín? No quiero que lo malinterprete y yo… bueno, yo…

Jesse miró la comida que se estaba terminando de cocinar en la estufa y suspiró. Se había esmerado demasiado con aquella comida como para desperdiciarla ahora… ¡Sí tan solo tuviera un poco de valor!

- Me morí de nervios cuando, allá en Woodland, lo llamé por teléfono para ver como habían salido las cosas en Oneida… y él terminó yendo a Woodland de visita… quizás no sea tan mala idea llamarlo pero… ¿Qué va a pensar? Quizás tiene planes para esta noche y yo… es que es algo tan apresurado… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¿Qué hago?

Jesse Galland volvió a mirar el teléfono, casi como si se tratara de un animal ponzoñoso que estuviera en el muro de su cocina. Sentía que el corazón le latía rápido en el pecho, sentía la boca seca y mariposas en el estómago… pero dándose valor, tomó el auricular y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a decir, marcó de una vez todos los dígitos del teléfono celular del comodoro Azueta… ¡Y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder!

-

* * *

-

En la oficina de Carlos Azueta, al otro lado de Ciudad Macross, las horas de trabajo con la licenciada Fiorenzi se habían alargado mucho más de lo que el Jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazo hubiera esperado. Pero se había hecho una revisión profunda y exhaustiva de los documentos que al día siguiente serían enviados a la sede de gobierno de las Naciones Unidas y eso era algo bueno. Al menos no habría sorpresas ni malos entendidos en ese rubro.

El comodoro Azueta se recargó en el respaldo de su poltrona y se talló los ojos. Era obvio a simple vista que estaba agotado después de un día de mucho trabajo. Frente a él estaba la licenciada Fiorenzi, que a pesar de todo se las había arreglado para permanecer fresca durante aquella jornada de trabajo (gracias a las dos o tres visitas que había hecho al tocador _para refrescarse_, según sus propias palabras).

- Entonces ¿eso sería todo? – Preguntó esperanzado el comodoro.

- Básicamente… aunque a decir verdad me agradaría que revisáramos los apéndices que van a ir con ese reporte preliminar… no es mucho lo que hay que revisar ahí, pero hay un par de detalles que me gustaría poder clarificar con usted, comodoro.

- Bien… no hay problema. – Azueta respondió sin mucha emoción, mirando el reloj que había sobre el muro.

- ¿Sabe qué? – Hannah replicó de pronto, cerrando de golpe la carpeta con los documentos que tenía en la mano y sobresaltando al comodoro, que en ese momento se había distraído un poco. - ¡No vamos a seguir encerrados aquí!

- ¿A qué se refiere, licenciada Fiorenzi?

- Hemos estado trabajando aquí toda la tarde, ya oscureció, estamos cansados y creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco y comer algo… así que le propongo que vayamos al Macross Plaza, cenamos algo en el restaurante del hotel y luego terminamos con esto en mi oficina que tengo por allá.

- Yo, sinceramente preferiría que lo termináramos ahora mismo y—

- ¡Por Dios, Carlos! – Fiorenzi se puso de pie. - ¡No tome todo tan a la tremenda! Es solo una cena de trabajo. Además ¿va a despreciar mi invitación? Mire que eso no es muy cortés y yo tengo una impresión bastante buena de usted, como un hombre caballeroso y educado.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Tiene algo que hacer?

- Bueno, no… sin embargo…

- De acuerdo, entonces hagamos las cosas más fáciles… yo me muero de hambre y con el estómago vacío no puedo trabajar. Si tanto le molesta ir a cenar conmigo y después proseguir con esto, entonces simplifiquemos… trabajaremos mientras cenamos, ¿qué le parece?

El comodoro Azueta bajó la mirada, buscando desesperadamente algún argumento en contra de aquella propuesta… algo que lo ayudara a librarse de aquella cena con la licenciada Fiorenzi y le permitiera terminar el trabajo ahí mismo e irse a casa a descansar… desafortunadamente el atribulado militar no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa ni ningún pretexto.

- Bien, está todo arreglado… ¡Vamos entonces! – Fiorenzi se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo. - ¿Podemos ir en su auto, comodoro? Porque es probable que los transportes que están asignados a nosotros estén siendo utilizados por alguno de mis compañeros.

- Claro, no hay problema. – Respondió un atribulado pero resignado militar.

Carlos Azueta se puso de pie y fue a colocarse su gorra de guarnición y su sobretodo militar. Hannah Fiorenzi lo observó sonriente, sintiéndose vencedora de aquella batalla. Había que admitir que el comodoro Azueta, sin proponérselo siquiera, se veía muy bien en su uniforme… bastante atractivo a pesar de su semblante nostálgico.

Justo cuando los dos se dirigían a la puerta de la oficina, Azueta se detuvo de golpe al sentir que su teléfono celular estaba vibrando en su bolsillo.

- Permítame un momento, licenciada… tengo una llamada…

- ¡Dese prisa, comodoro! Me muero de hambre. – Bromeó Hannah, rematando aquella frase con un guiño despreocupado.

- Azueta… - El comodoro respondió la llamada. - ¿Quién habla?

- _Car—Carlos, soy yo… Jesse…_

- ¡Ah! – La expresión en el rostro del comodoro cambió radicalmente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la sagaz Fiorenzi. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_- Yo… yo estoy bien… y yo solo estaba pensando que… bueno, hace un rato estaba desempacando y yo—recordé que me habías comentado sobre esas acuarelas… las que pinté allá en Woodland._

- ¡Claro! Estoy muy interesado en verlas… además ya sabes, el general Hunter está interesado en alguna de ellas y… bueno…

_- ¡Sí, eso también! _– Replicó Jesse con algo más de confianza. – _Y quizás quisieras ver la simulación virtual de Woodland… los avances que llevamos, al menos. Creo que el general Hunter también quiere que eso esté listo para el cumpleaños de la almirante Hayes._

- Así es… ¿Entonces cuándo podría pasar por tu casa para ver eso? Es decir, si no es mucha molestia…

_- ¡Ninguna en absoluto!_ – Jesse respondió con creciente alegría. – _No sé… si no tienes nada que hacer ahora… es decir, estoy aquí en casa… quizás quisieras pasar a cenar aquí o algo…_

- ¡Oh! – Azueta sonó visiblemente acongojado. – Ahora mismo me es imposible, Galland… verás, justo en este momento voy de salida a una cena de trabajo.

_- Bueno… no, no hay problema. –_ Jesse trató de sonar optimista. – _Todavía tenemos tiempo, en otra ocasión será entonces. _

- Sí, bueno… pero de todas maneras te agradezco la invitación… y pasaré por ahí en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

_- Claro, por supuesto… entonces… suerte con todo y ojalá termines temprano con el trabajo y puedas ir a descansar. _

- Gracias Jesse… en serio.

_- Te veo pronto, Carlos… ¡Cuídate!_

El comodoro Azueta retiró su teléfono de su oreja y lo observó por unos segundos. La expresión que tenía en el rostro hizo que Hannah se diera cuenta de que aquella había sido una llamada importante para él, por lo que decidió minimizar el asunto y no darse por aludida.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos, comodoro?

- ¿Eh? Ah… sí, claro…

El militar fue a abrir la puerta de su oficina para que la licenciada Fiorenzi pudiera salir y él mismo salió detrás de ella. La puerta se cerró suavemente, dejando a la oficina del Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UNS sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio.

-

* * *

-

En la casa del almirantazgo, en el punto más alto del Barrio Militar, una camioneta de entrega con los logotipos de un prestigioso restaurante italiano de la ciudad acababa de dejar en manos del general Hunter las provisiones que él necesitaría para su noche especial con Lisa Hayes.

La almirante se había quedado un poco más tarde que él en la Base Militar, lo cuál Rick había aprovechado para ir a casa y prepararlo todo para cuando ella llegara – que él calculaba que sería muy pronto –, y así poder sorprenderla y consentirla con una noche relajada y tranquila en casa.

- ¡La comida está lista… la comida está aquí! – Rick canturreaba mientras llevaba las cajas a la cocina. - ¡Comidita rica… seguro que está deliciosa! A Lisa le va a gustar… ¡Hmmm…! Huele más que bien…

El piloto sacó los diferentes platillos de las cajas y los metió al horno, para poderlos recalentar rápidamente en cuanto fuera la ocasión. Enseguida se ocupó en despejar el área de la cocina de cajas, papeles y basura y se dirigió al comedor, donde las luces eran tenues y las dulces notas de una melodía de jazz inundaban el ambiente. La mesa estaba preparada para la ocasión con un mantel a cuadros, velas y flores. Rick se había dado el lujo de incluso sacar la vajilla más elegante que tenían.

Los ojos críticos de Rick repasaron cada rincón de aquel espacio y asintió satisfecho de su propio trabajo. La comida estaba lista, el ambiente era el apropiado y ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

- Espero que no tarde demasiado. – Rick sonrió y se miró a sí mismo. – Seguro que si me ve en jeans y camiseta pensará que esto no es precisamente un vestuario digno de este ambiente, pero…

El joven general de la UNSAF trotó felizmente hasta su dormitorio y sonrió cuando miró el traje – su mejor traje – que estaba descansando sobre la cama. Aquella iba a ser una noche especial y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Lisa… incluso vestirse con aquel traje que tanto odiaba, por más que ella insistiera en lo bien que él se veía usándolo.

Por último, Rick entró a inspeccionar el baño. Ahí había preparado algo especial con velas aromáticas y un buen baño de burbujas. Estaba seguro que Lisa había tenido un día pesado y él pensaba sacarle el cansancio de encima con un baño tibio y relajante… después cenarían, quizás pudieran bailar un poco… y no había dudas de que la noche terminaría bien para ambos.

- ¡Todo está listo! – Rick anunció gozoso. - ¡Ahora sí, cuando tú quieras, Lisa!

Casi como si la hubiera invocado, el sonido de un auto entrando al sendero de la cochera de la casa del almirantazgo hizo que una sonrisa inmediata apareciera en los labios del piloto, al tiempo que regresaba a toda prisa a la sala. Una vez ahí miró por la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo aún más esplendorosa cuando observó como el pequeño Peugeot azul de Lisa se detenía y apagaba los faros.

Rick fue a la puerta de la casa y salió apenas Lisa había puesto un pie fuera de su auto. El piloto se apresuró a ir a ayudarla con algunos documentos y su bolsa de mensajero que sacó del auto.

- ¡Hola amor! Hey, permíteme ayudarte con eso…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió y de pronto fue como si todo el cansancio del día hubiera mágicamente desaparecido. – Gracias…

- De nada… - Rick la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás, bonita? Te estaba esperando.

- ¡El día estuvo criminal! – Lisa suspiró. – Por suerte sobrevivimos… y gracias a Dios es viernes. Eso siempre ayuda.

- Claro… - El piloto respondió mientras entraban a la casa. – Y durante este fin de semana no quiero que te preocupes por nada y no quiero que pienses en el trabajo.

- Me gusta la idea. – Ella sonrió, mientras que él ponía todo lo que traía en las manos sobre una mesita e iba a ayudarle a Lisa a quitarse su sobretodo. – Sinceramente creo que necesito algo de descanso… me he sentido un poco más cansada que de costumbre, pero supongo que debe de ser por el embarazo.

- ¡Y por eso mismo debemos de cuidarte y consentirte, princesa! – Rick aprovechó para besarla suavemente en el cuello. – Así que esta noche vamos a comenzar… quiero que te olvides de todo y quiero que me permitas ser tu anfitrión.

- ¡Que interesante! – Lisa miró a Rick de frente. - ¿Y qué tiene planeado, señor?

- ¡Ah, ya lo verás! – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero primero lo primero… debes de salir de ese uniforme y relajarte un poco… tenemos bastante comida también, así que no te preocupes por eso. ¿Así que, qué dices?

- Digo que se escucha prometedor. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Bueno… que cierres los ojos y me des las manos. Voy a llevarte hasta el _Spa Hunter_, pero no quiero que veas nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa se rió, cerró los ojos y le dio las manos a Rick, tal y como él se lo había pedido. – Solo asegúrate de no mandarme al suelo.

- ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? – Él tomó sus manos y comenzó a guiarla al baño.

- No… pero siempre hay una primera vez y no me gustaría pasar esta noche de San Valentín en la sala de urgencias del hospital militar.

- ¡Eres una exagerada y una aguafiestas!

- Solo soy precavida… ¡Hmmm…! Oye, ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

- ¡Ah! Todo a su tiempo, almirante… todo a su tiempo.

- ¡Malo!

- Soy el hombre más malo del mundo…

- ¡Y el más feo!

- No, eso no.

- ¿Horroroso?

- ¡Lisa!

- ¡Adorable! – Lisa se rió y abrió los ojos, solo para arrojarse a los brazos de Rick.

- ¡Hey, tramposa! Te dije que no abrieras los ojos. – El piloto respondió entre besos.

- Pero si ya estamos en el baño, amor…

- ¡Baño, no! – Rick la corrigió didácticamente. - ¡Spa Hunter!

- ¡Oh, wow…!

Y Lisa tenía sus buenas razones para sorprenderse con aquello… la atmósfera romántica, tranquila y relajada que Rick había preparado para ella en el baño era realmente espectacular, con velas aromáticas, música tenue, pétalos en el agua tibia que ya llenaba la bañera…

- ¿Te gusta? – Rick susurró, abrazando a Lisa por la espalda y besándola en el cuello.

- Rick… pero esto es…

- ¿Sigues pensando que soy un bicho horrendo?

- Pero adorable… - Lisa lo miró con ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Lisa…!

- ¡No es cierto, pilotito! – Lisa se abrazó a su esposo con cariño. - ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso, tierno, romántico y apuesto del mundo!

- ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, Hayes? Que soy todo tuyo…

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

El piloto se inclinó levemente sobre ella para besarla en los labios. Lisa lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros e intentó intensificar aquel beso, pero él fue más rápido que ella y se retiró rápidamente, no sin antes besarle la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Y eso que todavía no has visto todo lo que tengo preparado para ti esta noche, preciosa! Te prometo que va a ser una noche para recordar.

- Cualquier momento a tu lado es memorable, piloto.

Rick sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo y de esa mirada de amor en su estado puro que podía ver en los ojos de su esposa. Se acercó para plantarle un besito cariñoso en medio de los ojos y después le hizo un guiño travieso.

- Entonces, ¿qué dice, almirante? Un baño tibio… un masaje relajante… el agua se enfría…

Lisa le sonrió misteriosamente y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que hizo que Rick sintiera escalofríos. Miró las manos de Lisa mientras ella, sin romper el contacto visual, comenzaba a deshacerse de la camiseta del piloto.

Aquello era la confirmación definitiva de que a la almirante Hayes definitivamente le gustaba la idea de comenzar aquella noche de San Valentín con aquel baño tibio… cortesía del Spa Hunter.

-

* * *

-

Kelly Hickson se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala de su casa, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez mientras trataba de dar algo de coherencia a los pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza. Enkei, cómodamente echado sobre el sofá de la sala, la observaba perezosamente, mientras se adormilaba como hipnotizado por el continuo ir y venir de su ama y amiga.

- ¿Será conveniente que le diga así, de frente y sin anestesia que yo…? Es decir, no es que yo esté—bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… ¿será correcto que le hable de…? O más bien, creo que yo debo esperar a que él mencione algo, cualquier cosa… ¿Sería conveniente preguntarle sobre Stephanie? Porque entonces querrá saber como es que yo sé de ella y tendré que decirle que Jake me ha contado cosas y yo… él podría pensar que estoy siendo chismosa y—

Kelly gruñó desesperadamente y fue a mirar por la ventana. Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora en la que David pasaría a su casa a recogerla, pero ella ya estaba lista. Se había arreglado con un primoroso vestido color azul que le sentaba bien. Además era un atuendo de un corte conservador y nada llamativo. Lo último que ella deseaba esa noche era que David pensara que ella estaba arreglándose para él. Pero Kelly tenía una gran ventaja de su parte: era poseedora de una belleza natural que la hacía verse linda sin importar lo que estuviera usando.

La joven teniente fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y casi de inmediato escuchó el motor de un auto que se detuvo fuera de su casa. Suspiró profundamente y se recargó en la barra de la cocina, como para darse fuerzas antes de tener que enfrentarse a David. Y finalmente el timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar y como generalmente sucedía en esas situaciones, Enkei salió corriendo por el pasillo, ladrando alegremente y rascando la puerta.

- ¡Quieto, muchacho! – Kelly fue a abrir. – No vayas a ensuciar a David, compórtate…

La puerta se abrió y David Stonewell, vestido como siempre en un impecable traje de diseñador y una gabardina a tono, le sonrió a Kelly y le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores.

- Buenas noches, Kelly… ¿Estás lista?

- Casi… - Ella sonrió, aceptando las flores. – Solo… solo necesito ir por mi abrigo…

- Pon esas en agua. – David le recomendó.

- No tardo… pasa por favor y ponte cómodo.

Kelly desapareció al interior de su vivienda y David miró a su alrededor. Ahí, en aquel diminuto espacio que Kelly llamaba su hogar, el Consejero por Nueva Montreal vio a Enkei quien, sentado a media sala, lo observaba con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola perrito! – David sonrió y fue a acariciar la cabeza peluda del animalito. - ¡Has crecido mucho!

Enkei le respondió con un ladrido corto y bastante agudo y fue a subirse otra vez al sofá. Él estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Sin embargo los ojos de David ya estaban clavados en un portarretratos que Kelly tenía en un estante frente a él. El joven político se acercó y tomó aquel retrato en su mano, observándolo con curiosidad. La imagen ahí contenida mostraba a Kelly… y a un chico joven, de profundos ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y piel bronceada… un militar, a juzgar por sus placas de identificación que eran claramente visibles alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Vaya! – David miró otra foto que estaba sobre la mesita de centro. – Es el mismo chico otra vez… ¿Algún amigo de Kelly?

Enkei movió la cola y ladró alegremente, como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta de David. Él volvió a observar la foto e hizo un imperceptible gesto de disgusto…

- ¡Ah…! Imagino que él debe ser… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico que ayer la llamó por teléfono? Iba a verse con él anoche… ¿Nick…?

Enkei ladró otra vez y el movimiento de su cola se hizo más entusiasta, lo que hizo que David pensara que había acertado… y que al parecer el perrito conocía bastante bien a aquel chico de las fotografías. Colocó el portarretratos de vuelta en su sitio y lo observó por unos segundos… hasta que la voz de Kelly lo hizo saltar.

- ¡Listo, David… yo—!

Kelly no terminó la frase, pues se percató de que David había estado observando aquella fotografía. Él giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y sonrió un tanto apurado al verla ahí, en la puerta de la sala.

- Entonces… - El joven se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Nos vamos? Hice reservaciones en el _Ristorante L'Ulivo_, me dijeron que es muy bueno… y no es cocina de autor. – David le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Kelly se rió. – Vamos entonces… Enkei, regreso más tarde, la casa queda a tu cuidado, muchacho.

El perrito ladró y Kelly le acarició la cabeza antes de alejarse de ahí. David ya la esperaba junto a la puerta. La abrió galantemente para permitirle salir y ella levantó las cejas cuando vio el auto que el heredero de los Stonewell había rentado durante su estancia en Ciudad Macross: un elegante deportivo de dos plazas en color oscuro.

- Es lindo el cochecito, ¿no te parece? – David fue a abrirle la portezuela para permitirle el acceso. – Espero que la pases bien esta noche, Kelly.

- Gracias David… - Ella esperó a que él entrara al auto antes de seguir hablando. – Hay… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

- Eso es cierto. – David puso el auto en marcha. – Pero creo que será mejor esperar a hacerlo durante la cena. No es bueno conversar con el estómago vacío.

- En eso coincido… tienes razón.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si mejor me cuentas cómo te ha ido por acá? Enkei ha crecido mucho. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía…

- ¡Ah, sí…! Ha crecido mucho mi perrito…

- ¿Y no se ha enfermado?

- No… es muy sano. Se sentía un poco decaído cuando hacía más frío pero el veterinario lo vio y dijo que solo tenía pereza, por el frío. Pero ha sido un perro bastante fuerte.

- Eso es bueno…

Y así, con esa conversación trivial girando en torno a Enkei y la situación climatológica en Ciudad Macross, el pequeño deportivo salió del Barrio Militar, dirigiéndose por la avenida principal hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad.

-

* * *

-

El Restaurante _Heritage_, ubicado en uno de los pisos superiores del Hotel Macross Plaza, era considerado por muchos como uno de los mejores de la ciudad en cuanto a su oferta gastronómica y la vista espectacular que ofrecía desde sus ventanales panorámicos. El periodo de espera para conseguir una reservación podía ser de varias semanas, pero un huésped que ocupaba una de las suites del hotel y que además contaba con credenciales del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, alguien como la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi, por ejemplo, no tenía problemas para conseguir la mejor mesa del lugar.

Sin embargo ni el elegante lugar, ni la deliciosa comida, ni la vista espectacular… ni siquiera la buena música en vivo que el restaurante ofrecía era suficiente para lograr que el comodoro Carlos Azueta estuviera pasando un buen rato en compañía de aquella mujer que, desde que se habían sentado a la mesa, no había dejado de hablar.

Al principio, y como lo habían venido haciendo desde el auto, la conversación giró en torno a temas oficiales y asuntos de trabajo. Aquel era terreno conocido y por tanto confortable para el comodoro Azueta… pero ahora que ya el trabajo había sido terminado y que Hannah se había trasladado a conversaciones más personales, el Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UNS se sentía francamente como pez fuera del agua. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones sociales y se sentía incómodo y vulnerable.

Pero Fiorenzi, totalmente ajena a todo esto y completamente ensimismada en su propia conversación, no parecía percatarse de la incomodidad de su acompañante… o quizás simplemente había decidido pasarla por alto.

- Fue entonces que decidí que Sergei no era para mí, - ella continuaba impasible, relatándole sus conquistas y aventuras amorosas. – Podría ser un estratega político de primer nivel, pero no estábamos conectados… ¿me entiendes, verdad? Y disculpa que te tuteé, pero ahora que ya no estamos en horas de trabajo, pues… pero como te decía, en realidad los hombres nórdicos son tan fríos como sus países de origen… nosotros, los que tenemos sangre latina somos mucho más cálidos en ese aspecto… ¿O no lo crees así?

El comodoro Azueta miró a Hannah con una mirada suplicante… y después se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras que ella seguía con su interminable monólogo.

- Sí, porque si lo piensas bien, el sol tiene mucho que ver en nuestro desempeño… es por eso que durante el invierno vienen esas depresiones estacionales, por la falta de la serotonina… cuando yo me mudé a vivir a Norteamérica, al ser asignada a mi puesto de gobierno hace ya unos años, tuve que estar varios años en terapia… ¿Has probado la terapia lumínica?

Azueta negó con la cabeza y Hannah tomó esto como una invitación a continuar:

- ¡Ah, bueno! La luminoterapia consiste en aplicar luz blanca a través de lámparas con filtros ultravioletas o infrarrojos… mis sesiones eran de dos horas al día. Y aprovechando también me bronceaba… pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, a lo que yo iba, con Sergei…

En ese momento, piadosamente, uno de los camareros se acercó a la mesa para preguntar si no necesitaban nada más. Pero antes siquiera de que Azueta pudiera responder, ya Fiorenzi había levantado su copa de vino tinto a medio llenar.

- Otra botella del vino Reserva Heritage. – La licenciada Fiorenzi ordenó.

- ¡Enseguida, señorita!

Carlos miró a Hannah, quien por sí misma había dado cuenta de al menos tres cuartas partes de la botella que tenían sobre la mesa… no le parecía correcto que tomara más y así se lo hizo saber.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi…

- ¡Hannah! Llámame Hannah…

- Usted… - Azueta dudó. – Me parece que sería mejor que nos retiráramos por hoy… no es necesario que traigan más vino.

- Sé que no es excepcional. – Hannah observó el líquido en su copa. – Pero no podemos esperar que tengan vinos de Gran Reserva aquí en Macross, ¿verdad?

- A lo que me refiero es que…

- ¿Alguna vez fuiste a alguna vendimia, Carlos? Cuando yo estaba chica, mi padre solía llevarnos… allá en Italia… ya no hay hombres como mi padre… ¡Aquellos sí que eran hombres!

El comodoro la miraba sin atinar a responder nada a lo que ella estaba diciendo… simplemente porque no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía como manejar aquella situación tan complicada, sobre todo siendo evidente que Hannah Fiorenzi se estaba excediendo un poco con el alcohol.

- Licenciada, yo tengo que retirarme… será mejor que—

- ¡Oh, no! No, por favor… - Ella lo tomó de la mano para impedir que se levantara. – No te he dejado hablar en toda la noche… lo siento, a veces suelo ser un poco… comunicativa. – Hannah se rió. – Pero la verdad quisiera saber algo más de ti, Carlos… cuéntame…

- Yo no…

- ¡No seas tímido! – Aprovechando que la mano del comodoro seguía aprisionada en la suya, Fiorenzi comenzó a acariciarla… hasta que se topó con la argolla matrimonial que él todavía usaba. – Hay muchas cosas que me intrigan de ti, Carlos Azueta… esto, por ejemplo.

El comodoro miró su mano, la cual no se atrevía a retirar de la de la consejera del gobierno. Un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro y una profunda arruga se formó en su frente.

- Es mi anillo de matrimonio. – Respondió escuetamente.

- Pero si tu esposa murió hace tanto… y no creas que me quiero meter en intimidades, pero he leído tu expediente… ¿Por qué la sigues usando?

- La amé mucho. – Fue la respuesta simple y contundente de Azueta.

- ¿Tanto como para cerrarte a todas las demás oportunidades por el resto de tu vida, Carlos?

El comodoro saltó visiblemente en su asiento cuando sintió la pierna de la licenciada frotarse lenta y seductoramente contra la suya por debajo de la mesa. Aquello pareció divertir a Hannah, quien sonrió traviesamente y se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca del comodoro.

- Eres un hombre muy atractivo… guapo… inteligente… - Susurró ella. – Seguramente debes de tener un ejército de mujeres tras de ti… alguien como tú no se encuentra tan fácilmente… y si estás disponible…

- ¡Licenciada Fiorenzi! – Azueta finalmente reunió el valor para liberar su mano de la de ella. – Esto no es correcto… y me parece que lo mejor será que nos retiremos por el día de hoy.

- ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? – Ella se acercó aún más a él, sonriéndole misteriosamente y moviéndose como una gata. – Porque es Día de San Valentín… estamos los dos solos…

- ¡Hannah! – Azueta se puso de pie y se permitió usar el nombre de pila de aquella mujer por primera vez. - ¡Discúlpeme pero me parece que ha bebido de más, licenciada! Y lo mejor será que me retire…

- ¡No seas tonto! – Hannah se puso de pie y se aferró a su brazo. – No vas a dejarme sola aquí, así como así… ¿verdad? No sería correcto… no sería caballeroso…

En ese momento se acercó el mismo camarero de antes, llevando en sus manos una elegante botella de vino tinto, primorosamente presentada. Cuando vio a los comensales de su mesa de pie y con toda intención de retirarse, se acercó a indagar:

- ¿Desean cerrar su cuenta ahora? ¿Van a necesitar este vino? Es cosecha especial…

- Cargue todo a mi cuenta y envíe la botella y un par de copas a mi habitación. – Fiorenzi replicó con una risita. – Vamos a continuar la cena en privado.

- ¡Sí, señorita Fiorenzi!

El muchacho se alejó y ella comenzó a tirar del brazo de Azueta, quien se sentía avergonzado con todo aquello, aunque ninguno de los demás comensales pareciera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Vamos Carlos!

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, le informo que aún estoy en servicio y me es imposible acompañarla, señorita… le agradezco por la cena y espero que…

- ¡Por lo menos acompáñame a mi habitación! ¡No vas a poder negarte a eso! ¿O sí? ¡Ven, vamos…!

Ella comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. En el estado en el que ella se encontraba, Azueta reflexionó, lo mejor sin duda sería escoltarla hasta su habitación y retirarse de inmediato… pero había que asegurarse que la Consejera del Gobierno estuviera segura en su hotel.

Cuando los dos entraron al ascensor del hotel y apenas se cerraron las puertas, Hannah se dejó ir sobre Azueta, con toda intención de besarlo. Aquello pareció tomar desprevenido al comodoro, que en ese momento estaba ocupado en oprimir los botones del elevador. Pero sus reflejos funcionaron como maquinaria de reloj y logró detener en seco el avance de la mujer que se le había venido encima.

- ¡Licenciada Fiorenzi, por favor! – El comodoro ya estaba visiblemente molesto.

- ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo, Carlos Azueta! – Ella replicó. – No estoy ebria y tú lo sabes… quizás un poco alcoholizada, pero nada más… somos dos adultos conscientes de sus actos… ¡No me vas a decir que no te gustaría un poco de diversión esta noche!

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, discúlpeme… pero esto no es correcto, ni para usted ni para mí. – Azueta la alejó de él. – Pretenderé que está demasiado tensa y que quizás se excedió con el vino tinto, porque de otra manera no veo como una mujer responsable y profesional como usted podría estar actuando de esta manera.

- ¡No me salgas con moralismos, Azueta! – Hannah se rió cuando salieron del ascensor. – Estamos fuera de nuestras horas de trabajo… aunque tú te empeñes en usar ese uniforme día y noche… y ese anillo de matrimonio que ya no significa nada…

- ¡Este anillo de matrimonio significa mucho para mí! – El comodoro intentó controlarse… pero le estaba resultando muy difícil hacerlo. – Licenciada, la dejo aquí en su habitación… que pase buenas noches.

- ¡No! Carlos, espera un momento… - Hannah fue a tomarlo por el brazo. - ¡Por favor, discúlpame! Yo no sé… no sé que pasa conmigo… quizás tienes razón… me excedí con el vino pero… pero me siento mal… yo no debí…

- ¡Olvídelo, licenciada!

- No, Carlos… escúchame por favor…

El comodoro se detuvo y la miró a los ojos… pero era obvio que todavía seguía molesto y que no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. Ella se acercó a él y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, indiscutiblemente tratando de moverle el corazón.

- Es cierto lo que dije… es difícil encontrar hombres como tú… hombres rectos y morales que no—que no me vean como un objeto, sino como una persona y tú… tú me has tratado tan bien que yo… yo—yo sinceramente quisiera agradecerte tus atenciones, yo…

Mientras hablaba, Hannah se había ido acercando peligrosamente a Azueta, hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y cerrarle todas las rutas de escape, apisonándolo entre sus brazos. Él comodoro levantó su rostro para mantenerlo lo más alejado posible del de la consejera, pero era obvio que ella quería besarlo.

- Si me permitieras demostrarte mi agradecimiento… - Hannah susurró.

- ¡Licenciada Fiorenzi! – Azueta la tomó por ambas muñecas, imponiendo su superioridad física sobre ella, aunque cuidando de no lastimarla. – Usted se va a ir a su habitación y va a tomar un baño… usted no está bien. Llame a su asistente y descanse… el lunes nos veremos en el trabajo.

- ¡No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera, Carlos! – Ella replicó indignada. - ¿Por qué me tratas así? Pensé… pensé que eras otra clase de hombre, yo…

- _Soy otra clase de hombre_, Hannah…

- Es que… si alguien llega a enterarse de esto… quizás tienes razón y estoy algo borracha, yo… no quise llegar a esto, Carlos… ¡Por favor!

El comodoro Azueta se detuvo frente al ascensor y miró a Hannah por encima de sus hombros. Ella se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre sobre ella… una mirada profundamente azul que en esos momentos parecía estar hecha de hielo.

- Le prometo, licenciada Fiorenzi, que jamás mencionaré este incidente… ni a usted, ni a nadie más. Tiene mi palabra de caballero. ¡Buenas noches!

Y sin más, Carlos Azueta entró al ascensor y la puerta se cerró justo en las narices de Hannah Fiorenzi, quien apenas había salido de su asombro tras escuchar esas palabras tan lapidarias que el comodoro le había dicho. La consejera, en un gesto muy poco femenino, lanzó una patada a la puerta del ascensor y soltó una maldición en italiano.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me haya rechazado de esa manera? – Hannah seguía mirando la puerta del ascensor como si no creyera lo que acababa de suceder. - ¡Nadie me había tratado así en mi vida! ¡Debería estar halagado de pensar que alguien como yo…! Pero bueno, supongo que ya habrá otras oportunidades…

Hannah caminó desganadamente hacia su habitación y sonrió para sí misma, mientras que una sonrisa predadora aparecía en su rostro.

- Solo has elevado la apuesta, Carlos Azueta… ahora el reto será mayor y el juego mucho más divertido.

-

* * *

-

La noche en la casa del almirantazgo había sido algo mágico, especial y memorable. Un buen baño de burbujas para dos que se había alargado mucho más tiempo del que ellos hubieran anticipado, aderezado con besos, caricias, palabras cariñosas… y un buen masaje para Lisa, cortesía de las manos expertas de su piloto consentido. Había sido el agua fría la que finalmente los había obligado a salir de aquel pequeño oasis de tranquilidad en el que ambos habían entrado.

Pero, si Lisa estaba sorprendida por el esmero que Rick había puesto en la preparación de aquel baño especial, mucho más se sorprendió al ver todo lo demás que él había orquestado aquella noche… en honor de ella.

Después del baño, Rick le había sugerido a Lisa que se pusiera algo elegante, porque la cena lo merecía. Lo que ella jamás esperó fue que el piloto comenzara a vestirse con su mejor traje… uno que ella pensaba que le quedaba perfecto y que él, en cambio, odiaba. Y ver a Rick Hunter vestirse de aquel modo solo para ella hizo que Lisa, ya de por sí ebria de amor después de aquel baño tan maravilloso, solo siguiera enamorándose de él más y más a cada minuto.

Ella decidió que había que estar a la altura de las circunstancias y fue a vestirse con un hermoso vestido color azul hielo, que combinaba extraordinariamente con el collar que Rick le había regalado para la navidad.

- _Tú eres el viento bajo mis alas_. – Lisa pensó, recordando la inscripción de esa hermosa pieza de joyería, mientras veía la imagen de Rick en el espejo.

Mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello, él se preocupaba en colocarse sus mancuernillas y en asegurarse de que sus zapatos estuvieran bien lustrados. No parecía que aquello fuera a ser una noche en casa… parecería que ambos estaban por acudir a alguna cena formal o a algún restaurante exclusivo. Aunque, siendo sinceros… ¿Qué podría ser más exclusivo que la tibia intimidad de la Casa del Almirantazgo?

Cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron listos, y después de que Rick pasara un buen rato diciéndole a Lisa lo hermosa que se veía y lo afortunado que él había sido al ganar el corazón de una belleza como ella, finalmente el piloto ofreció galantemente su brazo a su esposa para guiarla hasta el comedor.

Y las sorpresas seguían…

El ambiente que el general Hunter había preparado en aquel sitio era… extraordinario. Lisa pensó que aquello no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún salón de ningún restaurante de la ciudad… ¡Era simplemente hermoso! Alumbrado con la tenue luz de las velas, la música suave y cadenciosa, las flores que decoraban aquel lugar… y el delicioso aroma de la comida… ¡Aquello podía ser un sueño!

Rick Hunter, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, había acompañado a Lisa hasta la mesa, que ya estaba lista, y la había ayudado a sentarse. Después se había disculpado, argumentando que iba a la cocina por la cena… una cena que resultó ser deliciosa. No solo él se había ocupado de que fuera traída del restaurante italiano favorito de Lisa, sino además de que el menú fuera, de hecho, el favorito de la almirante Hayes.

Aquello le demostró a Lisa lo mucho que Rick la quería, lo bien que la conocía y la atención que siempre prestaba a los detalles. Si ella no hubiera estado ya tan absoluta e irremediablemente enamorada de aquel piloto de ensortijados cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules, sin duda aquel hubiera sido el momento indicado para caer rendida a sus pies. El amor que ella sentía por él esa noche lo excedía todo… Rick Hunter, él simplemente era su todo.

Los platillos fueron servidos, uno tras otro, hasta completar todos los tiempos del elegante menú que Rick había ordenado para ella. Y Lisa pensó que jamás había comido algo tan delicioso ni tan bien preparado en su vida. Su esposo no había dejado nada al azar, todo estaba en los detalles.

Pero todavía faltaba el postre…

Los dos decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer, antes de pasar al postre, era reposar un poco, ya que la comida les había dejado satisfechos. Fue entonces cuando Rick le ofreció su mano a Lisa y le pidió que le concediera el honor bailar con él.

Y ahora, mientras bailaban lenta y cadenciosamente al ritmo suave y romántico de la música que sonaba en el aparato de sonido, Lisa reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras que él, abrazándola con innegable ternura, ocasionalmente le besaba suavemente el cabello o su mano bajaba para acariciarle la espalda.

- ¿En qué piensas, bonita? – Finalmente él quiso saber.

- En nada… en todo… no lo sé. No pienso, Rick. Estando contigo solo puedo sentir.

- Me pasa igual… sé que quizás este 14 de Febrero no fue tan espectacular como hubiéramos querido, pero—

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Rick? – Lisa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió emocionada. - ¡Este ha sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida!

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero… es que… Lisa, ni siquiera tuve mucho tiempo para ir a buscar un regalo para ti o…

Lisa lo silenció con un beso suave en los labios que fue suficiente para dejar al piloto completamente en silencio. Ella le sonrió y le pasó su dedo por encima de sus labios.

- ¿Para qué querría regalos, amor? Si cada día contigo está lleno de sorpresas y de bendiciones. Además, mira todo lo que preparaste y todo lo que te esforzaste por hacer que este día fuera tan especial… soy yo la que debe de sentirse mal al pensar que yo no preparé nada ni te compré nada especial ni—

Fue el turno de Rick de silenciar a Lisa con un beso.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El piloto sonrió. – El simple hecho de estar contigo es ya de por sí un regalo inmenso. Además… esos post-its sobre mi escritorio… la caja de la serie de _Pensacola_… ¿Qué fue todo eso, bonita?

- Rick, yo…

- ¡Shhhh…! – Rick se acercó a Lisa y recargó su frente en la suya. Su voz entonces se convirtió en un susurro. – _"Mis pensamientos están tan felices como la mañana. Mi corazón es tan ligero como el rocío. Recuerdo la pasión y puedo pensar solamente en ti. Tu obsequio de esas horas brillantes y felices. Quédate conmigo cada noche y cada día. Con las manos siempre unidas. Más de lo que las simples palabras puedan alguna vez decir. Juntos estamos en el arco iris y resplandece con los colores del amor. Estaremos juntos para siempre… unidos por el lazo de nuestro amor"._

Cuando Rick terminó de recitar aquello, Lisa lo observaba embelesada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos dejaron de bailar y el piloto le sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

- Pero… - Lisa balbuceó. – Eso es—Rick, es… ¿El anillo de Claddagh?

- Bueno… - El piloto se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se hizo más radiante. – Ya sabes… estoy casado con una princesa irlandesa, así que es necesario conocer algo de sus tradiciones y todo eso…

- ¿Has estado investigando en tus ratos libres? – Lisa preguntó divertida y a la vez conmovida al pensar que Rick se interesara tanto en su herencia cultural.

- He leído algunas cosas… sobre el _Triskel_, por ejemplo, el nudo eterno celta… el Anillo de Claddagh… el monstruo del Lago Ness…

- ¿Qué dices? – Lisa se rió y le dio un empujón juguetón a su esposo. – Rick, esa no es una leyenda celta sino escocesa.

- Yo lo sé. – Rick le guiñó traviesamente el ojo. – Pero igual encontré algo de información por ahí y me pareció interesante… ¡Un monstruo en un lago! ¡Argh!

Rick comenzó a hacer ruidos de monstruo y aprisionó a Lisa entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello. Ella gritó y trató de soltarse de ese abrazo monstruoso, pero no lo logró. Él seguía gruñendo y atacándola despiadadamente mientras que ella manoteaba y se sacudía convulsionada por el ataque de risa que no podía controlar.

- ¡RICK HUNTER…!

Con aquel grito, Rick ya no pudo continuar. Comenzó a reír sin dejar de abrazar a Lisa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras ambos trataban de controlar la risa y normalizar su respiración. Ella se dejaba envolver en la tibieza de los brazos fuertes del piloto, mientras él se embriagaba con el aroma de su esposa. Lisa le acarició el cabello rebelde y le plantó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

- ¡No estás más loco porque no estás más viejo, pilotito!

- ¡Aw…! Ahora me dijo viejo…

- ¡Loco!

Rick miró a Lisa y ella notó emocionada, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el piloto traía en los labios… una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa! No sabes cuanto…

- Y yo a ti, Rick.

- ¿Sabes…? – Rick la tomó de la mano y la condujo al porche de la casa que daba al patio trasero. – Estar contigo en momentos como este… me hace pensar…

- ¿Pensar en qué, Rick? – Lisa se dejó conducir por él y cuando salieron al frío de la noche, sonrió al percatarse de que el previsor piloto de combate tenía preparadas encima de una banca algunas mantas y almohadones. - ¡Vaya, pensaste en todo!

- ¡Gracias! – Él se inclinó graciosamente ante ella. – Ven, siéntate acá… arrópate, voy a la cocina por un ponche caliente que preparé, no tardo…

Rick entró a la casa y ella lo siguió con la vista sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de los labios. Mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines y se arropaba con las mantas, no podía dejar de maravillarse de que aquel chiquillo bocón e insubordinado que había conocido hacía ya tantos años hubiera crecido y madurado hasta convertirse en ese hombre apuesto y maravilloso que era su esposo. Y si alguna vez ella llegara a preguntarse qué era lo que ella había visto en Rick, aquello que la había enamorado de él, eran momentos como esos los que se encargaban de recordárselo.

- ¡Aquí viene el ponche de frutas! – El piloto volvió al porche. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Rick, lo único que sé es que mañana no vas a poderte levantar de la cama después de todo lo que pienso agradecerte esta noche por todo esto, amor.

- ¡Gracias a Dios mañana es sábado! – El piloto se rió y se acurrucó debajo de las cobijas al lado de su esposa. – Pensé que te gustaría ver las estrellas un rato antes de ir a descansar… ¡La noche está preciosa! No tanto como tú, pero…

- ¡Oh Rick! – Ella se recargó en el hombro de él. – Entonces, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

- ¿Eh…?

- Antes de que fueras por el ponche, me trajiste acá y me dijiste que momentos como este te hacían pensar… lo cual, cabe mencionar, es una actividad muy sana…

- ¡Ja ja ja! – El piloto fingió estar ofendido.

- ¡Ya, no seas berrinchudo! – Lisa lo besó en los labios.

- Bueno, por esta vez olvidaré la ofensa pero solo porque me siento magnánimo.

- ¿Magnánimo? – Lisa se rió. – Sigues leyendo aquel diccionario que te regalé, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya voy en la M! – Rick le guiñó el ojo y soltó una risita. – Pero bueno, lo que en realidad quería decirte es—hoy estuve… bueno, yo…

- ¿Pasa algo, amor?

- ¡No, claro que no! – Rick la besó en la frente. – Nada malo… solo estaba recordando aquella última batalla… contra Khyron…

- ¿Sí…? – Lisa lo animó a continuar, mientras lo observaba con amor.

- Bueno… no lo sé… aquella batalla fue diferente, ¿sabes? Es decir… diferente en el sentido de que… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Fue tan diferente salir a la batalla con la certeza absoluta de que me amabas, Lisa!

- ¡Oh Rick…!

- No, es en serio… - Él le acarició el rostro. – De pronto el mundo tenía sentido… de pronto _todo _tenía sentido… en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía un motivo por el cual luchar… un motivo por el cual salir a la batalla y aún más, volver sano y salvo a casa… en ese momento supe, sin lugar a dudas que mi razón eres tú, Lisa… que siempre fuiste tú, que siempre has sido tú… que siempre serás tú.

- Rick… - Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Te amo! Y para mi las cosas fueron iguales… ese día me levanté de la cama sin ninguna esperanza… y después todo cambió. Ese día todo el mundo cambió, al menos para nosotros… perdimos mucho pero—pero ganamos mucho también.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Lisa para besarla suavemente en los labios. Pero ella no se iba a conformar con aquel roce tan fugaz. Cuando él hizo el intento de alejarse, ella se lo impidió, echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándolo estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba aquel beso, tratando de poner en él todos los sentimientos, todas las emociones y todo el amor que la embargaba. De primera instancia Rick se vio sorprendido por aquel movimiento tan inesperado, pero pronto se entregó a aquel beso, regresándolo con la misma pasión y la misma intensidad.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, él estaba levemente recostado sobre ella en los almohadones. De pronto la noche ya no se sentía tan fría y las estrellas del cielo no parecían tan brillantes… al menos no comparadas con el brillo en los ojos de Lisa y Rick, que resplandecían esplendorosamente. Los dos sonrieron y era obvio que ella no pensaba dar por terminado aquel momento de cariño solo así porque sí. Lisa intentó volver a besar a Rick, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Un momento, amor… hay… hay algo que quiero darte…

Lisa observó con curiosidad como Rick buscaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco y los dos se enderezaron en su asiento. Bien pronto él sacó una hoja de papel doblada y le sonrió a su esposa, quien lo miraba con amor. Una sonrisa había comenzado a formarse en emocionada anticipación el los labios de Lisa… sonrisa que pareció reflejarse en el rostro del piloto.

- No es mucho y no es nada especial. – Él le explicó. – Pero estaba pensando en esa taza que me obsequiaste hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ahhh…! ¿La taza adorable?

- ¡Lisa…! – El tono de la voz de Rick fue precautorio.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Ella se rió. – No vamos a discutir tu _adorabilidad_ en estos momentos.

- ¡Esa no es siquiera una palabra! – Él se quejó. – ¡_Adorabilidad!_

- ¿No la viste en tu diccionario? Viene al principio… y trae una foto tuya por ahí.

- ¡Es inútil… inútil de verdad! Intentar razonar contigo es como hablar con la pared, ¿para qué me esfuerzo tanto?

Lisa le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él.

- No seas berrinchudo, amor… entonces ¿qué me decías de esa taza?

- ¡Ah, sí! Es que… bueno, se me ocurrió… quizás es algo demasiado tonto, pero…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es una carta… - El piloto se notaba algo nervioso. – Con, ya sabes—son solo 50 de las muchas razones por las que te amo, Lisa…

- ¡Oh, Rick…! – La sonrisa de ella hubiera sido suficiente para iluminar la noche.

- Yo, bueno… no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero—

Sin más preámbulos y casi como si temiera que el valor le fuera a faltar en ese momento, Rick le entregó la carta a Lisa con la misma actitud con la que un chiquillo le entregaría su tarea a una profesora de primaria. Ella la tomó, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y comenzó a leer:

.

"_Lisa Hayes, te amo por __que tú siempre sabes como completar mis pensamientos y ambos sabemos como completar las frases que el otro deja inconclusas. Te amo porque jamás te diste por vencida conmigo. __T__e amo por esa manera tan tuya que tienes de mirarme. Te amo por esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y traviesos que me encantan. Te amo porque no puedo siquiera imaginar el vivir un solo día sin ti. _

_Te amo porque me complementas en todas las maneras en las que puedo ser complementado. Te amo porque siempre estás a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Te amo porque hasta las cosas más tediosas y cansadas son divertidas si tú estás a mi lado._

_Te amo por esos momentos mágicos que compartimos cada vez que contemplamos un atardecer juntos. Te amo por el café que preparas para mi cada mañana en el punto exacto en el que sabes que me gusta. Te amo por todas esas noches que hemos pasado conversando hasta el amanecer… para luego quedarnos dormidos en los brazos del otro. Te amo porque cada vez que cierro mis ojos es tu imagen la que aparece en mi mente._

_Te amo porque confío más en ti que en mí mismo. Te amo porque tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme reír. Te amo porque eres una mujer cálida, cariñosa y sensible. Te amo porque parece que fuiste hecha justo a la medida de mi abrazo. Te amo porque sabes que es lo que estoy pensando con solo mirarme a los ojos. Te amo por la manera en que sabes sorprenderme con las cosas pequeñas de cada día._

_Te amo por la manera como tratas a mis amigos, que ya son los tuyos y te interesas en la historia de mi familia. Te amo porque tú amas a mis padres como si fueran los tuyos propios. Te amo por la confianza infinita que has depositado en mí._

_Te amo porque me das mi espacio y mi tiempo. Te amo por todas esas veces en las que solo llamas para decirme "¡Hola!" y saber como está yendo mi día. _

_Te amo porque eres el amor de mi vida. _

_Te amo por la manera en que manejas las situaciones difíciles que se te presentan, con tanta inteligencia, gracia y dignidad. Te amo porque tú me proteges a cada momento. Te amo por tu entusiasmo y tu amor por la vida._

_Te amo porque, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, tus caricias todavía me producen mariposas en el estómago. Te amo por la manera en que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo aparecer. Te amo porque siempre me motivas, me impulsas y me das ánimos cuando me siento desanimado. _

_Te amo por tu maravilloso sentido del humor. Te amo porque me haces sentir la persona más importante del mundo cuando estoy a tu lado. Te amo porque me emociona la idea de envejecer a tu lado. Te amo por esa manera que tienes de agradecerme aún por las pequeñas cosas de cada día. Te amo por la forma en que nos reconciliamos después de alguna pelea o discusión. _

_Te amo porque siempre estás dispuesta a intentar nuevas cosas y vivir nuevas aventuras conmigo. Te amo por esa manera que solo tú tienes de consentirme, apapacharme y hacerme sentir especial. Te amo porque siempre aceptas cometer locuras conmigo y haces realidad mis fantasías más increíble. Te amo por el valor que siempre muestras al ser tú misma, sin importar las circunstancias. _

_Te amo por tu honestidad y tu decencia. Te amo por tu esplendorosa sonrisa. Te amo por tu hermoso cabello color miel. Te amo porque siempre cocinas para mí… y sabes que es lo que más me gusta. Te amo por todas esas duchas que hemos tomado juntos. _

_Te amo porque llevas dentro de ti a nuestro hermoso bebé. _

_Te amo porque jamás me abandonaste… ni siquiera cuando yo te hice tanto daño. Te amo porque a tu lado me siento seguro y protegido. Te amo porque tú eres lo máximo para mí… eres mi todo, mi amor, mi vida entera. Te amo porque somos dos cuerpos con una sola alma. Te amo porque tú me perteneces a mí de la misma manera en que yo soy solo tuyo._

_Te amo simplemente porque eres Lisa Hayes."_

_._

Para el momento en el que Lisa terminó de leer aquella sentida carta que Rick le había escrito, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, contrastando con la sonrisa esplendorosa que lucía en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como encendidos por el fuego del amor… y sentía que su corazón latía sin control.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick, quien la observaba expectante. Lisa acarició el rostro de su esposo con un toque suave, delicado y lleno de cariño y de amor. Él entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, dejándose mimar por ella y sonriendo suavemente, sintiendo como su corazón latía con más fuerza al simple roce de la mano de su esposa.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró. – Esto es… es lo más hermoso que alguna vez—

La voz de ella se quebró notoriamente y en lugar de terminar esa frase, optó por refugiarse en el pecho de su esposo y dejar que él la contuviera y la abrazara con fuerza, mientras besaba su cabello una y otra vez.

- Cada palabra salió del corazón… - Rick susurró.

- Rick…

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Vamos a la cama…

El piloto miró a su esposa, quien lo observaba con algo que solo podía definirse con amor puro y en estado natural en su mirada… amor inadulterado, amor primitivo, amor profundo… amor en su estado más perfecto. Aquella mirada encandiló a Rick, quien sintió que le penetraba directamente hasta su corazón y hacía que su sangre corriera caliente por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir vivo… haciéndolo sentir amado y deseado.

Como respuesta, el piloto se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios… fue un beso suave y tierno, contrastando con el fuego que había en sus miradas. Cuando se separaron, y sin que mediaran palabras de por medio, Rick se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de las manos, ayudándola a incorporarse. Y después, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, tomó a su esposa en brazos y, sin romper el contacto visual y sin dejar de sonreír, los dos entraron a su casa… el mundo podía seguir girando allá afuera si quería. Para ellos la noche de amor apenas estaba por comenzar.

-

* * *

-

El _Ristorante L'Ulivo, _situado en una calle relativamente tranquila de la zona comercial era uno de las nuevas adiciones al universo gastronómico de la multicultural Ciudad Macross. Quizás la verdadera ventaja que este restaurante tenía sobre sus competidores era el hecho de que sus propietarios eran de hecho originarios de Italia. Por tanto la comida, la decoración, la música y el ambiente general del _Ristorante L'Ulivo_ eran típica, original y tradicionalmente italianos.

El restaurante era relativamente pequeño – lo cual le daba cierta exclusividad – y muy acogedor. Estaba rodeado por un pequeño jardín en donde la pieza central era un árbol de olivo. Aquel jardín seguramente haría las delicias de los comensales cuando llegara la primavera, pero en aquella fría noche de febrero, la cena se servía en el salón de decoración rústica, paredes de ladrillos y antiguos carteles de publicidad italiana.

Para David Stonewell y Kelly Hickson, la cena había pasado sin contratiempos. Habían estado poniéndose al día en sus vidas y conversando animadamente sobre mil y un cosas, demostrando que sin lugar a dudas, independientemente de cual fuera su situación sentimental, seguían siendo buenos amigos… sobre todo cuando el teléfono satelital de David dejaba de sonar por unos momentos.

Pero ya se hacía tarde y ninguno de ellos aún se había atrevido a tocar el tema que los había reunido ahí esa noche… un tema del que ambos deseaban poder hablar, pero que ninguno tenía el valor de poner sobre la mesa. Fue precisamente una llamada – la quinta o sexta de la noche – al teléfono de David lo que les dio pie a tomar el tema.

Mientras él contestaba aquella llamada, Kelly se concentró en comer su _Sfogliatina Di Mela con Gelato Vaniglia,_ o para decirlo de una manera más entendible, su tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla, pero fue entonces que levantó la mirada cuando escuchó lo que David estaba diciendo:

- Mira Uckelman, no me importa lo que puedas pensar tú… aquí el que toma las decisiones soy yo y— ¡No, escúchame y entiende! Me es físicamente imposible presentarme a esa junta mañana por la mañana… ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque estoy a miles de kilómetros de ahí, es tan simple como eso!

David guardó silencio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras escuchaba lo que su asistente le estaba comunicando. Kelly podía percibir que David se estaba poniendo algo aprensivo.

- ¡No, no! Está bien, lo entiendo… - David miró su reloj. – Mira, tengo que hablar con los demás. No es una decisión que pueda tomar yo unipersonalmente… ve si puedes retrasar la reunión hasta el medio día… sí, después de la una de la tarde… no, no me vuelvas a llamar. Yo te llamó más tarde.

David dio por terminada aquella llamada y suspiró pesadamente, mientras volvía a poner su teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su saco y sacudía la cabeza.

- Me parece que vamos a tener que volver a Monumento más pronto de lo que habíamos previsto… surgieron algunas cosas…

- Nada grave, espero.

- No, nada de eso… parece que finalmente vamos a lograr firmar unos acuerdos preliminares con la Municipalidad de Nueva Seattle pero… pero insisten en que la reunión sea mañana. Y ya sabes, cuando las personas son tercas…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Llamar a mis compañeros y pedirles que volvamos a Monumento mañana por la mañana… sin embargo estas pueden ser buenas noticias… ¡Si tan solo Evans no fuera tan testaruda!

- Evans… ella es—es la chica con quien estabas el día del Cirque Du Solei… ¿cierto?

- Es ella. – David asintió, sin atreverse a mirar a Kelly a los ojos. – Y yo… yo supongo que ya debes de saber quien es ella… es decir, en realidad.

Kelly sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle a toda prisa en el pecho. Solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza y se echó la boca una cucharada grande de tarta, como para darse tiempo de pensar antes de decir cualquier cosa. Al parecer el momento de aquella conversación tan importante había finalmente llegado…

- Sí, - David prosiguió. – Me imagino que ya Jake te puso al tanto de todo.

- Yo… me comentó algo, pero… solo me dijo que ella… que tú y ella se conocen desde hace tiempo…

- Ella era mi novia de la preparatoria.

- Algo así mencionó. – Kelly asintió.

- Bueno… no hay mucho que decir en realidad… fuimos separados de una manera muy poco amistosa por viejas rencillas entre su padre y el mío… ella se fue a vivir al otro lado del continente y yo—jamás nos volvimos a encontrar pero… pero te soy sincero, Kelly, jamás la logré olvidar.

- Me imagino que la querías mucho.

- Sí, supongo que sí… siempre quise saber como podría haber terminado nuestra historia, ¿sabes? Es decir, entre ella y yo… pero pensé que había muerto… después de la Lluvia de la Muerte yo estaba seguro de que ella había muerto… por eso cuando la vi aparecer en Ciudad Monumento hace unas semanas, yo—

La voz de David se quebró perceptiblemente y Kelly se inclinó sobre la mesa para palmearle la mano en señal de apoyo. Él intentó sonreír y siguió hablando:

- Te tendré que confesar que jamás he sido precisamente el hombre más célibe del mundo… he tenido algunas novias en estos años y—bueno, fue Jake quien en realidad me abrió los ojos cuando me hizo notar que todas las chicas con las que he estado involucrado sentimentalmente de una u otra forma guardaban cierto parecido físico a—bueno, a ella… a Stephanie.

- Imagino que cuando alguien entra en tu corazón es muy difícil borrar su imagen y su recuerdo. – Kelly comentó.

- Te voy a ser sincero, Kelly… la primera vez que vine a Macross y que conocí a la almirante Hayes, me pareció una mujer preciosa.

- ¡Que no te escuche mi primo decir esas cosas, David! – Kelly se rió… aunque aquel comentario tuvo algo de advertencia.

- Para mi mala fortuna, tuve la mala suerte de comentarlo frente al general Hunter. – David sonrió apenado. – Pero bueno, son circunstancias… tampoco vamos a negar que Lisa Hayes es una mujer hermosa… pero bueno, la almirante y el general saben cuanto los aprecio y todo el respeto que les tengo. A lo que realmente voy con todo esto es a otra situación, Kelly… específicamente a—bueno, a nosotros.

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly respondió expectante.

- Kelly… - David se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a la joven militar. – Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, que te aprecio, que te respeto… cuando te vi por primera vez, tú… bueno, era como… es decir, físicamente me hiciste recordar a Steph… tu carácter es totalmente diferente al de ella, pero físicamente tienes una resemblanza… no lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que tú me pareces una mujer hermosa, por dentro y por fuera… y yo llegué a pensar que entre nosotros podría llegar a darse algo.

- Yo también lo llegué a pensar, David. – Respondió ella con voz suave, pero firme. – Por mucho tiempo traté de convencerme de que—de que estaba enamorada de ti.

- ¿Y jamás lo estuviste?

Kelly se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la pared de ladrillo por unos segundos antes de responder con sinceridad:

- Me pareces un hombre atractivo… uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido en mi vida y siempre—siempre me gustaste, David.

- ¿Pero…?

- No lo sé… - La teniente Hickson suspiró. – Supongo que en el amor hay más cosas que solo una atracción física.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Además, siendo sinceros, yo jamás supe manejar mi relación contigo, Kelly.

- Las circunstancias no nos favorecieron, David. No podemos echar culpas.

- Es que… vivimos en mundos demasiado diferentes y distantes entre sí… la política es una droga, Kelly… al principio yo quería hacer algo por Nueva Montreal y por eso acepté este puesto… ahora va mucho más que solo eso… la política crea adicción. Sé que puedo dar más, sé que puedo hacer más, lograr más… y sé que, en todo caso, tú jamás estarías dispuesta a abandonar todo lo que tienes en Ciudad Macross por—por mí.

Kelly bajó la mirada y asintió levemente. David también asintió, confirmando sus propias palabras. Suspiró profundamente y siguió hablando:

- Durante muchos años viví enamorado de una ilusión, de un espejismo… de un fantasma que parecía materializarse frente a mí en cada chica levemente rubia y de ojos azules que se atravesaba en mi camino… fueron 15 años, Kelly… la mitad de mi vida he vivido enamorado de Stephanie y ahora—ahora de pronto tengo esta oportunidad frente a mí… es como—como un milagro.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

- Bueno, no voy a mentir y a decir que van viento en popa… hemos dado algunos pasos en la dirección correcta, pero aún hay demasiados roces y demasiadas heridas… pero siento que ahora tengo la oportunidad de resarcir los errores que cometí con ella hace años… y Kelly, sinceramente, creo que tú te mereces algo mejor que esto.

- Yo… yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, David. – Kelly sonrió levemente. – Yo te quiero y por eso quiero que seas feliz con la mujer a la que amas… eso es todo. Lo único que necesitaba era aclarar las cosas para dejar todo bien establecido y poder… no sé, movernos con nuestras vidas.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto no afectará nuestra amistad?

- No lo hará, David. – Kelly le palmeó la mano. – Pusimos un alto a tiempo… al menos nadie salió lastimado.

- Eso es cierto.

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así y tomar nuestros rumbos distintos. De una u otra manera siempre vamos a estar en contacto y cada vez que nos veamos por ahí, lo haremos con la alegría de dos amigos que se reencuentran.

- ¡Eres muy buena, Kelly! – David sonrió y se acercó para besarla suavemente en la frente. – Gracias por comprenderme… por apoyarme… y por soportarme… lo único que puedo decirte es que el hombre que llegue a ganar tu corazón será el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ante aquel comentario, Kelly se sonrojó profundamente y desvió su mirada, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía levemente en sus labios. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para David, quien la observó con curiosidad y decidió confirmar sus sospechas.

- Hay alguien… ¿no es así?

Kelly asintió con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más grande y su mirada más radiante. Miró a David, sin poder controlar el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y se encogió de hombros.

- Es un chico… un militar…

- ¿Nick… el que te llamó el otro día?

- Sí, bueno… es él.

- ¿Es el mismo que está en las fotografías que tienes en tu casa?

Kelly asintió y su corazón se aceleró al pensar en su amigo… en Nick, en ese marino que en esos momentos se encontraba al otro lado del continente a bordo de un portaviones de la UNN.

- ¿Hace mucho que… que ustedes…? – David no supo como continuar.

Kelly lo miró y por alguna razón pensó que David no era de los que estaban acostumbrados a que las chicas se enamoraran de otros hombres teniéndolo a él enfrente. Aún con la situación aclarada, era obvio el hecho de que el joven Stonewell se mostraba un tanto receloso.

- Nos conocimos en navidad. – Kelly explicó. – Y en realidad no… es decir, yo—bueno, no lo sé.

La teniente Hickson se rió suavemente y David, tragándose su orgullo, no pudo menos que sonreír con ella.

- Debe ser un gran hombre… para haberlo preferido a él aún sobre mí.

- ¡David, eres un tonto! – Kelly se rió y le dio un empujón con el hombro a su amigo. – Pero sí, Nick es un hombre excepcional.

- ¿Y lo amas?

- Yo… - Kelly se sonrojó aún más profundamente. – Yo… tengo sentimientos por él.

- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos?

- ¡Qué se yo! – Kelly miró a su compañero. – No puedo sacármelo de la mente… cualquier cosa que sucede a mi alrededor me hace pensar en él… cualquier canción, cualquier lugar, cualquier circunstancia… pienso en él y siento mariposas en el estómago… escucho su voz y es como sí…

Kelly buscó las palabras correctas para expresar sus emociones, pero no pareció encontrarlas. En lugar de eso suspiró profundamente y David notó como – básicamente – se derritió en la silla donde estaba sentada. El Consejero por Nueva Montreal sonrió enigmáticamente y se dio un tiempo para tomar un sorbo de su café antes de lanzar su veredicto:

- Sí, estás enamorada de él… ¿Y qué esperas para decírselo?

- Bueno… el que estuviera aquí y no a 10 mil kilómetros de distancia en el Pacífico ayudaría bastante.

- ¿Y qué hace allá? – David preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Dios santo! ¡Vive tres veces más lejos de ti que yo y aún así logró arrebatarte de mis brazos!

- ¡David! – Kelly se rió al ver la expresión traviesa de Stonewell. – Él es… es marino, pero… pero el próximo mes será transferido a la Spacy.

- Entiendo… - David asintió. – Bueno, Kelly… solo puedo desearte que seas muy dichosa… y espero que él sea el hombre que sepa hacerte feliz y que sepa darte todo lo que mereces. Eres una gran mujer, Kelly Hickson… jamás lo olvides.

- ¡Gracias, David! – Kelly le respondió con sinceridad. – Yo también te deseo buena suerte con ella… con Stephanie.

- Bien dicen que hay que buscar el amor, venga de donde venga y nos lleve a donde nos lleve… y en estos tiempos que vivimos, el amor es el único milagro en el que todavía creo, Kelly.

La joven teniente Hickson le sonrió a su amigo y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y para terminar con aquella cena, David tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y se la llevó a los labios, besándola caballerosamente y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¡Eres una mujer hermosa, Kelly! Espero que el sol siempre brille en tu camino, que el amor siempre te rodeé, y que la luz que emana de ese corazón tan hermoso que tienes siempre sea tu guía en la vida.

- Gracias, David… - Kelly le sonreía emocionada. – Lo mismo para ti.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente fue David quien rompió la magia de ese momento, asintiendo vigorosamente al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta de tela que hasta entonces había mantenido en su regazo.

- En ese caso… supongo que lo mejor será ir a casa… ya es casi media noche.

- Y no queremos que tu cochecito deportivo se transforme en una calabaza. – Kelly bromeó.

- ¡Peor sería que yo me transformara en un ratón!

Kelly se rió y David llamó al camarero para pagar la cuenta de la deliciosa cena que habían comido esa noche. Después, caballeroso como siempre, fue a ayudar a Kelly a ponerse de pie y le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto, que el _valet parking_ ya tenía listo a la puerta del _ristorante_.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar ni media palabra de sus asuntos sentimentales en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Los temas de conversación giraron en torno a temas más triviales y a recuerdos compartidos. Ambos querían despedirse como amigos… y siempre recordar los buenos tiempos y por encima de todo, valorar esa amistad tan especial que habían compartido durante ya tantos años.

Cuando finalmente David la acompañó a la puerta de su pequeña _cajita de fósforos_, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- Cuídate mucho, Kelly… y no te alejes demasiado.

- Jake se ocupará de mantenernos a ambos en contacto, no te preocupes por eso, David.

- Bien, en ese caso… - El joven miró a la chica y trató de sonreír. – Espero que las cosas vayan bien… y que lo tuyo con Nick logre despegar y—que logren tener una linda relación.

- Gracias David… deseo lo mismo para ti y para Stephanie.

- Kelly, solo una cosa más…

- ¿Qué cosa, David?

- Yo… no quiero irme así sin, ya sabes… pedirte perdón, disculparme por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar últimamente… por la manera como las cosas resultaron entre nosotros en este último año. Sé que jamás puse demasiada voluntad de mi parte y—

- ¡Está bien! – Kelly lo interrumpió suavemente. – No hay nada que perdonar, David… todo está bien.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Absolutamente!

David asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la jovencita, que lo miraba con simpatía y un cariño innegable en sus ojos claros. Sin poderse contener, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Kelly reciprocó el abrazo… hasta que el teléfono celular de David los hizo separarse.

- Así las cosas jamás hubieran funcionado entre nosotros. – David bromeó, mientras sacaba su teléfono. – Uckelman, te devuelvo la llamada en dos minutos…

El joven y apuesto político, consejero por Nueva Montreal y heredero de la fortuna Stonewell, uno de los solteros más codiciados del nuevo mundo, le sonrió a Kelly ya sin querer alargar más aquella despedida. Se quitó el pequeño broche con el escudo de Nueva Montreal que llevaba en la solapa de su saco y tomó la mano de la chica, lo colocó en ella y la apretó con fuerza.

- Para que siempre recuerdes que tienes un amigo en quien confiar.

- Nunca lo olvidaré, David.

- Bien… - El joven comenzó a alejarse. - ¡Nos veremos la próxima vez, Kelly! ¡Suerte!

- ¡Mucha suerte a ti también, David! – Kelly musitó, mientras agitaba su mano en una despedida. - ¡Hasta pronto!

David Stonewell se subió en su lujoso deportivo y le dedicó a Kelly una última mirada y una sonrisa antes de despedirse con la mano. El auto arrancó, alejándose hacia el final de la calle. Kelly se quedó en la puerta hasta que las luces traseras del deportivo desaparecieron a la vuelta de una esquina.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando hacia la calle vacía… lo que finalmente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue el insistente ruido de unas uñas que rascaban la puerta a sus espaldas y los gemidos lastimeros de un perrito que sabía que su ama estaba ahí afuera.

Kelly sacudió la cabeza, como para salir del trance en que había caído, y de inmediato abrió la puerta. Enkei salió corriendo y ladrando alegremente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciarle la cabecita peluda antes de sentarse en el escalón de acceso a su casa. Su fiel compañero fue a sentarse a su lado y la observó con sus inteligentes ojitos color miel, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada… y Kelly no lo decepcionó.

- Está hecho, Enkei. – Ella le acarició la cabeza y le rascó las orejas. – David tendrá una vida larga, prospera y feliz al lado de Stephanie, el amor de su vida…

Enkei ladró y comenzó a mover la cola. Kelly lo miró y sonrió, mientras se acercaba a él para besarle la cabeza peluda.

- ¿Y yo? No lo sé, Enkei… supongo que habrá que esperar un par de semanas para descubrir que es lo que la vida nos tiene preparado a nosotros… habrá que ser pacientes.

Kelly se inclinó sobre sí misma, recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas y miró hacia la calle vacía que se extendía frente a ella. En aquel mismo sitio, hacía apenas un par de años, Lisa le había revelado a Rick su amor por él… y él se había dado cuenta de que también la amaba. Aquel lugar había sido, de alguna manera, el sitio donde había comenzado la historia de amor favorita de Kelly… y ahora, esa noche, ella sentía que en cierta forma su propia historia de amor estaba por comenzar.

- Por lo pronto, - le dijo a Enkei, mientras se ponía de pie. – Será mejor ir a cambiarme de ropa y llamar a Nick… le prometí que lo haría en cuanto volviera a casa y no quiero desvelarlo… demasiado. ¡Vamos Enkei!

El perrito lanzó unos ladridos alegres y siguió a su ama hasta el interior de la casa. La puerta se cerró y las luces se encendieron. Mientras tanto, por la calle, una que otra pareja trasnochada caminaba por ahí en esa noche de San Valentín, cada cual viviendo su única e irrepetible historia de amor.

-

* * *

-

Ya era pasada la media noche y las calles de la ciudad poco a poco se habían ido quedando solas después de una muy animada festividad de San Valentín. Aquel día dedicado al amor había, como siempre sucedía, traído buenos momentos a unos, malos recuerdos a otros… y a algunos más los había dejado un tanto confundidos.

Ese quizás era el caso de aquella solitaria figura que caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella igualmente solitaria calle, una de las más típicas y pintorescas del centro de la ciudad, por la zona del museo.

Hacía ya varios minutos que el comodoro Azueta se encontraba fuera de la casa de la arquitecta Galland, pero sin atreverse a tocar el timbre de la puerta. Había hecho el intento de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, pero no se había atrevido.

Los pretextos eran demasiados: no era de buena educación presentarse en una casa sin antes avisar, mucho menos a esas horas de la noche… y no era correcto molestar a una persona que, seguramente, a esas horas ya estaría dormida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos argumentos en contra, Carlos Azueta tampoco parecía tener la voluntad para alejarse de ahí.

Durante un par de horas había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad. Había visto a muchos chicos – militares y civiles – pasear por ahí, tomados de la mano, abrazados… los había visto conversando animadamente, compartiendo algún beso fugaz o una caricia apasionada bajo el abrigo de las sombras de la noche. Eran jóvenes enamorados y el amor tenía un efecto extraño en las personas: los hacía resplandecer.

Por el contrario, personas como él, Azueta pensaba, seguramente pasaban desapercibidas. Un viejo solitario enfundado en una gabardina negra – la reglamentaria del servicio – y con la cabeza cubierta con su gorra de guarnición no debía parecer más que una sombra por las callejuelas de Ciudad Macross.

Sin embargo no era tristeza ni autocompasión lo que el comodoro Azueta sentía esa noche… era una mezcla de repugnancia, de impotencia, de fastidio… se sentía cansado y asqueado. Y el motivo de aquel malestar que, más que físico era psicológico, tenía nombre y apellido.

Desde que había salido del Hotel Macross Plaza, después de aquel indignante y embarazoso incidente con la licenciada Fiorenzi, Carlos Azueta se había dedicado a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Quería despejarse un poco, quería relajarse un poco… quería respirar aire puro y sobre todo, quería que la brisa nocturna le quitara de encima el aroma del perfume de esa mujer.

Él siempre había sido un hombre serio, responsable, profesional y actitudes como las que Hannah Fiorenzi había mostrado hacia él aquella noche le parecían inapropiadas e incluso vulgares. Él sentía gran respeto por la Consejera del Gobierno, le parecía una mujer inteligente, profesional y muy capaz… pero después de lo que había sucedido esa noche, la opinión que Azueta tenía hacia ella se había resquebrajado irremediablemente.

Él no era un hombre de aventuras de una sola noche. Además, a pesar de todo, él seguía guardando duelo por la muerte de su esposa. Ya habían pasado algunos años, era cierto… y también era cierto que aquello era algo que él debía aprender a superar… pero no se sentía listo para dar el primer paso. Sentía que aún no se reponía del golpe tan terrible y devastador que la muerte de su esposa había significado para él.

Y sobre todo, si algún día la paz y el alivio llegaban a su corazón, él tenía la plena seguridad de que no lo harían de manos de una mujer como Hannah Fiorenzi.

Aquello, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna lógica ante el hecho de por qué estaba ahí, fuera de la casa de la arquitecta Jesse Galland aquella noche, que a cada minuto se sentía más helada. Lo único que Carlos Azueta sabía era que, durante su caminata, se había detenido brevemente frente a una confitería… y había visto en la vitrina una caja de chocolates, hecha de madera para simular una pequeña casa rural que, por alguna razón hizo que Azueta pensara en Woodland… y de ahí su pensamiento voló a la arquitecta Galland.

Y unos minutos más tarde el comodoro Azueta se encontró caminando por la calle llevando bajo el brazo una bolsa con el nombre de la confitería, en donde transportaba aquella singular cajita de chocolates.

- Bueno… - Azueta pensó. – Estoy seguro de que todavía está despierta… se ve luz en su ventana… además no pienso tardar demasiado… solo le doy la caja, le agradezco y… ¿Y si no es lo correcto?

Azueta miró hacia arriba y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior y levantó las cejas brevemente, en un inconfundible gesto de nerviosismo que rara vez se daba la oportunidad de expresar.

- ¡Tú y tus malditas dudas! – Susurró para sí mismo. - ¡Qué demonios!

Y sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, salvó de un salto los escalones de acceso a la entrada principal del pequeño edificio de apartamentos y oprimió el botón del 2-A.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que se escuchara ninguna respuesta… aquello hizo que Azueta se maldijera a sí mismo en voz baja y que una nueva lucha comenzara a librarse en su interior: irse de ahí de inmediato… o insistir.

Por fortuna la decisión a aquel dilema no estuvo en sus manos… de pronto una voz levemente adormilada se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Sí… buenas noches?

- ¡Oh! – Él saltó y se acercó a la bocina. – Arquitecta Galland…

- ¿Sí… quién… Carlos? – La voz de Jesse cambió de tono de inmediato. - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo… - El comodoro se aclaró la garganta. – Escucha, lamento haberte despertado, yo—quizás será mejor pasar mañana o—

- ¡Oh no! No hay problema… en realidad estaba—estaba leyendo un poco.

- ¿No te desperté?

- No… pero espera, voy para allá…

- No te entretendré mucho.

La comunicación terminó y Carlos descendió los escalones hasta la vereda y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro impacientemente. Después de par de minutos, la luz de acceso de la casa se encendió y Azueta se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta se abrió y Jesse, enfundada en un abrigo y con los pantalones de su pijama y sus pantuflas visibles por debajo de él, apareció en la puerta.

- ¡Galland! – Azueta la saludó. – Yo… mil disculpas, soy un ingrato por venir a tu casa, despertarte y sacarte en medio de este frío, yo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Carlos! – Ella sonrió, mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello. - ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¡Oh! No… no, no te preocupes… es decir, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo… yo solo quería… bueno, yo—te traje esto.

Y como si fuera un niño de primaria entregándole una manzana a su maestra, Azueta le entregó la bolsa de papel a su amiga, quien la recibió de inmediato con una expresión bastante obvia de sorpresa en el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del comodoro y él se encogió de hombros.

- No es mucho, solo… bueno, quería agradecerte por todas tus atenciones, ya sabes.

- No tenías porqué haberte molestado, Carlos. – Galland estaba inspeccionando el contenido de la bolsa. - ¡Oh, pero esto es… es lindo!

La arquitecta sacó la casita de madera y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios pareció iluminar la noche. Sin poder evitarlo, Azueta sonrió una de esas medias sonrisas que le eran tan características y bajó la mirada, como si aquella expresión de júbilo por parte de su amiga lo hubiera apenado un poco.

- Son chocolates pero… la casita, me recordó a Woodland.

- ¡En serio, Carlos… no tenías que venir hasta acá para traerme esto! Pero es muy bonito… ¡Gracias, gracias de verdad!

Azueta miró a Jesse, quien no dejaba de mirar la cajita de madera por arriba, por abajo y por todos sus flancos. Se notaba emocionada y feliz, como si aquello fuera el regalo más extraordinario e increíble que hubiera recibido en su vida. Dentro de él sintió un calorcito especial, pero de inmediato su instinto práctico y su educación más básica le indicaron que era hora de despedirse. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y no era correcto que tuviera a Jesse Galland en la calle a la mitad de la noche de esa manera.

- Bueno… - Azueta murmuró. – Entonces me voy… mil disculpas por esto y por—por lo de esta noche.

- ¡Oh, ni lo menciones! – Jesse le sonrió comprensiva, sabiendo que se refería al hecho de que había tenido que declinar la invitación que ella le había hecho para cenar. – Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado y ya habrá otras oportunidades.

Azueta asintió con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y la clavó en la punta de sus zapatos. Jesse lo observó por unos segundos. Era como si él quisiera decirle algo más, pero no se atreviera… ella no sabía porque, pero cada vez que él estaba cerca se sentía nerviosa… pero de una buena manera. Hasta entonces fue que notó que el comodoro aún iba vestido con su uniforme militar, lo cual no le extrañó, pero quiso hacer un comentario al respecto justo al mismo tiempo que Azueta comenzó a hablar. Los dos se tropezaron con sus palabras y aquello terminó por hacerlos reír.

- ¡Discúlpame…! – El comodoro le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándola a continuar. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Oh, nada importante realmente… ¿Y tú?

- Yo, bueno… - Carlos Azueta se quitó su gorra de guarnición y se pasó la mano por el cabello, antes de volverse a colocar la gorra. – Yo estaba pensando… en lo que te comenté el otro día… ¿recuerdas, aquello sobre el auto que estoy pensando en comprar?

- Sí…

- Bueno, como mañana es sábado… - Azueta se detuvo y consultó su reloj. – Bueno, técnicamente _hoy es sábado_, porque ya es más de media noche… ¡En fin! Pensaba en ir a visitar las agencias de autos… y bueno, te había dicho que si podías… que si no era abusar demasiado de tu gentileza, yo—

- ¡Me encantaría acompañarte! – Galland respondió entusiastamente, para luego detenerse en seco y tratar de medir sus reacciones. – Bueno, quiero decir… si todavía quieres que lo haga.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que quiero! – El comodoro sonrió. - ¡Gracias de verdad! ¿Qué hora es buena para ti?

- Tú dime, Carlos… la verdad tengo el día libre.

- Bueno, quizás…

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Jesse proclamó, recordando la cena que había preparado y que estaba cuidadosamente reservada en el refrigerador de su casa. - ¿Por qué no vienes a comer y ya de aquí nos vamos?

- Pero… - Azueta parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Estás segura? No quiero molestar y yo—quizás preferirías ir a un restaurante o algo…

- ¡No, no te apures! La verdad es que tengo suficiente comida aquí y sería una pena desperdiciarla… es decir, no que yo sea la gran cocinera ni nada, pero…

- Me encantaría. – Azueta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Perfecto! Entonces…

- ¿Te parece bien a las 1400 horas—eh, es decir, a las 2 de la tarde?

- ¡Perfecto! Y ya tenemos el postre… - Jesse le mostró la caja de chocolates que sostenía en las manos.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – El curtido militar sonrió. – Entonces no te desvelo más, Jesse… ¡Gracias por todo! De verdad…

- Gracias a ti, Carlos… y nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, mañana…

El comodoro movió su mano, como si por reflejo fuera a hacer un saludo militar, pero se detuvo a medio camino y su mano terminó yendo a su cabeza, donde se rascó detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso que era muy atípico de él. Ella sonrió comprensiva y le extendió la mano. Aquello pareció ser una tabla de salvación para el comodoro, quien sonrió torpemente y estrechó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

- Hasta mañana, Carlos. Duerme bien y descansa.

- Hasta mañana, Galland.

Finalmente ella entró al edificio, no sin antes dedicarle al comodoro una última mirada y una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. Él movió su mano en un gesto de despedida y unos segundos después volvió a encontrarse solo en la calle… solo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

El comodoro hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo militar y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde su auto se encontraba estacionado. De pronto aquella helada noche de febrero no le parecía tan fría… el cielo estaba claro y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Y lo más importante de todo, de pronto Carlos Azueta había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido con Hannah Fiorenzi esa noche… ahora solo podía pensar en esa sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Jesse Galland cuando le había entregado la caja de chocolates y en la calidez que había sentido en su mano cuando se la había estrechado al despedirse de ella.

_- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le regalé una caja de chocolates a alguien?_ – Carlos pensó. - _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me aparecí bajo la ventana de una mujer a la mitad de la noche, así nada más…?_

Y sinceramente, aquellas eran preguntas para las que él no tenía respuesta…

-

* * *

-

La noche era clara y fresca, típica noche de invierno en alta mar. Todo se encontraba en calma y el único sonido que parecía escucharse era el monótono golpeteo del agua contra el casco del inmenso portaviones Argos. Las luces de aquel monstruo de los mares y de los demás navíos que constituían su grupo de apoyo, se reflejaban en el agua tranquila, como si quisieran imitar el resplandor de las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto. Era una noche hermosa en los mares del sur.

Y en uno de los niveles de la cubierta del Argos, un joven y solitario marino había pasado horas recargado en el barandal, completamente ensimismado, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Ya hacía rato que el capitán John Blake, el jefe de ingenieros del Argos, estaba observando a aquel chico – que además era uno de sus subordinados –, en aquella posición inmóvil, casi como una esfinge de los mares.

- ¿Y finalmente has logrado resolver alguno de los enigmas que tanto te quitan el sueño, Azueta?

La voz del capitán hizo que el joven teniente diera un salto y mirara al recién llegado; casi por reflejo, el marino se cuadró ante su superior e hizo un impecable saludo militar.

- ¡Señor, buenas noches, señor!

- ¡Descansa, muchacho! – El capitán le dio un golpe en el hombro y se recargó en el barandal. – No estamos en servicio… ¡La noche está hermosa!

- Sí, capitán… - Nick se relajó. - ¿No podía dormir, señor?

El capitán Blake se encogió de hombros y se ocupó en encender un cigarrillo. Después miró a su subordinado y le mostró la prueba del delito.

- El vicio puede sacarte de tu camarote a la mitad de la noche, Azueta. Pero es obvio que hay otras cosas que también pueden hacerlo… ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Yo… no podía dormir, señor.

- ¡Que hermoso paisaje nocturno! – El capitán escaneó el horizonte con su mirada. – Uno debe de extrañar esto cuando ya no está más en alta mar… me imagino que un marino debe tener razones muy poderosas para querer renunciar a esto.

Nick Azueta asintió levemente con la cabeza y levantó la mirada al cielo que aquella noche lucía particularmente hermoso.

- Hay razones, señor… razones muy poderosas.

- Lo imagino. – El capitán observó el cielo. – Supongo que las estrellas también tienen un encanto especial… y hay quienes no pueden resistir a su llamada… su futuro está allá arriba, teniente.

- Mi futuro… mi futuro está en Ciudad Macross, señor.

- Le voy a decir algo, Azueta. – El capitán miró al muchacho y su voz sonó seria. – Usted es un buen elemento. Es inteligente, está preparado, tiene iniciativa, sabe improvisar, sabe cumplir órdenes, es comprometido, se entrega al deber… usted es prototipo del marino que yo quiero tener bajo mis órdenes.

- Gracias señor.

- Y por eso le digo que más vale que la chica que lo está esperando allá en Macross valga la pena, Azueta… de otra manera jamás le perdonaré el que abandone su puesto de trabajo aquí en el Argos, ¿me entiende?

El teniente Azueta se sonrojó profundamente y bajó su mirada, pero no pudo evitar el reírse ante el comentario de su superior, un hombre al que él admiraba y respetaba y de quien había aprendido mucho en los dos años que había servido bajo sus órdenes.

- Le aseguro, capitán Blake, que no lo decepcionaré.

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica? – El capitán sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Es linda?

- Señor… ella es… es la mujer de mi vida.

- Es curioso escuchar a un muchacho de su edad diciendo cosas tan radicales. La mayoría de sus compañeros tendrían que ser torturados para obtener ese tipo de confesiones.

- Supongo que sí, señor… pero digamos que las estrellas se han alineado en mi vida en este momento, capitán… la posibilidad de ir a vivir a Ciudad Macross, con mi padre… ingresar a la UN SPACY, volar a las estrellas… y compartir todo eso con una mujer excepcional. Sería un verdadero idiota si desaprovechara esta oportunidad.

- Definitivamente lo sería, Azueta. No crea que me dará gusto verlo partir… pero yo sería el primero en darle una paliza si no lo hiciera. El encontrar el justo balance entre la familia y nuestro deber militar debe ser prioritario. Ella… su chica, ¿es militar?

- Lo es, señor.

- Eso, de cierta forma, facilita un poco las cosas. Estos diez días que le faltan para terminar su comisión aquí en el Argos serán una tortura, Azueta… pero serán días que jamás olvidará.

- Sí, señor…

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos hombres. Nick seguía observando el paisaje nocturno, pero el capitán Blake se ocupó en sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y después se lo mostró a Nick. Era la fotografía de dos pequeños que el capitán guardaba en su cartera.

- Billy y Amy… son mis niños. Ocho y seis años…

- ¡Son muy lindos, señor! – Nick sonrió. – No sabía que usted estaba casado.

- Divorciado… desde hace cuatro años… curioso como una pareja puede sobrevivir a un holocausto espacial y no a una crisis matrimonial.

- Lo siento mucho, capitán. – El teniente Azueta estaba sinceramente apenado.

- No se preocupe, Azueta… para serle sincero, Heather y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor desde que estamos divorciados… incluso hemos desarrollado cierta amistad que ya habíamos perdido.

- Y… ¿no hay posibilidades de reconciliación?

- No mientras ella siga casada con ese productor de televisión en Los Ángeles y viviendo en esa casa de un millón de créditos en la playa… - El capitán encendió su segundo cigarrillo. – Ella es feliz conduciendo su Mercedes Benz y pasando el día en el club… y no la culpo, fue ahí donde conoció a George. Y él le ha dado cosas que yo jamás… es decir, la desventaja de ser un mecánico como yo es que a mi no me molestaba seguir conduciendo un Chevy 80… unos ajustes por aquí, otros por allá y listo. Aquel auto tenía mejor motor que cualquier último modelo, aunque no se viera tan bien… pero Heather necesitaba mucho más… más tiempo, más consideración, no lo sé.

- Es difícil la vida de un militar, señor.

- Lo es… sobre todo cuando a tu mujer se le atraviesa un millonario que puede darle todo lo que tú jamás le has dado… pero son felices… mis hijos son felices y eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Tiene contacto con ellos?

- Los veo dos veces al año… la última vez pasé dos semanas con ellos. Los llevé de campamento y todo… son buenos chicos. Ahora tienen un nuevo hermanito, el pequeño Mike que nació hace seis meses. Pero son felices y es lo único que importa.

- Supongo que sí.

- Por eso le digo, Azueta… más vale que no deje ir a esa chica, si de verdad es tan extraordinaria como dice… de otra manera su partida del Argos no tendría ningún sentido. ¿Me escuchó?

- ¡Sí, señor!

- Además… - Blake miró hacia el océano y suspiró. – Supongo que trabajar para la UNS no será tan diferente después de todo… solamente estará cambiando los portaviones por naves espaciales. Sé que le irá muy bien, teniente.

- Gracias, capitán Blake. Yo jamás olvidaré todo lo que usted me ha enseñado… he aprendido mucho de usted, señor.

- ¡Ni lo mencione! – El capitán se dio media vuelta. - ¡Buenas noches, teniente! Lo veré por la mañana en el cuarto de máquinas.

- Buenas noches, señor.

El capitán Blake se alejó de ahí y Nick lo miró por unos momentos. Las palabras que le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza, en particular lo que había mencionado a cerca de "_cuando a tu mujer se le atraviesa un millonario que puede darle todo lo que tú jamás le has dado". _De pronto Nick sintió mariposas en el estómago al recordar aquella llamada que estaba esperando y que tardaba en venir.

- Quizás yo no sea millonario como David y jamás lo llegue a ser, pero… pero estoy dispuesto a darle a Kelly todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy… quiero que sea feliz… quiero _hacerla feliz_ y estar con ella para siempre.

El joven teniente Azueta volvió a recargarse en el barandal del Argos y su mirada se clavó en el cielo estrellado que se extendía hacia el infinito. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie en su vida… esa emoción, esos nervios, esa inquietud, esa alegría que solo Kelly Hickson sabía producir en él era algo que lo intrigaba y lo maravillaba a la vez.

Había pasado dos semanas con ella… solamente dos semanas. Y después de eso, había vivido otras 6 semanas extrañándola como un loco. Recordaba su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su calidez, su aroma, su risa… ¡Dios, ansiaba volver a Macross y verla otra vez! Quería estar con ella, descifrar esos misterios que ella significaba para él, comprender qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella… y sobre todo, quería estar seguro, de una vez por todas, que ella sentía por él lo mismo que él sentía hacia ella.

Nick Azueta siempre había sido un buen chico. Era alegre, sociable y divertido. Tenía habilidad para hacer amigos y sabía ganarse el cariño de las personas con facilidad. Eso, unido al hecho de que era un muchacho atractivo con sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño, hacía que no pasara desapercibido para las mujeres. Jamás había sido un conquistador ni un seductor… no estaba en su carácter ser así. Pero lo hubiera podido ser de haberlo querido.

Pero Nick siempre había sido un romántico y sus ideas respecto al amor quizás eran demasiado idealistas en un mundo donde parecía que ya esos ideales románticos habían quedado muy atrás. Nicolás soñaba con el amor verdadero, con el amor eterno… él jamás había creído en las relaciones fugaces ni en los encuentros de una sola noche.

Tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre había tenido una situación en sus relaciones personales: cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado, él comenzaba a retroceder. No le era fácil intimar con las personas a niveles más personales… cuando alguna chica comenzaba a acercarse demasiado él se volvía tímido y un tanto reservado. Y era por eso que Nicolás Azueta jamás había tenido una novia en su vida. Muchas amigas, pero jamás una novia en el sentido formal de la palabra.

Pero con Kelly Hickson las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo y tan seguro con nadie. Kelly lo intrigaba, lo fascinaba, lo motivaba a acercarse más, a tratar de intimar con ella… a diferencia de todas las otras personas que había conocido en su vida, con Kelly no se sentía incómodo si las cosas se ponían demasiado personales. A ella le había contado cosas que a nadie más se había atrevido. Con Kelly podía hablar de cualquier cosa y nada parecía trivial… conversar con ella, simplemente para decirle lo que había hecho en el día, era algo que ya se había vuelto necesario para él.

No sabía el porqué, no sabía cómo o en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello… pero la relación que él mantenía con la teniente Hickson era la más importante y significativa que había tenido en su vida… con ella podía bromear, jugar, ser él mismo. Podía hablar de cualquier cosa, trivialidades o conversaciones profundas, con Kelly podía hablar de ello. Ella lo entendía, lo comprendía y le daba la confianza y la seguridad de abrirse a ella… de confiar en ella.

Tan ensimismado estaba Nick en sus meditaciones, que el sonido de su teléfono celular, que tenía guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón tipo cargo, lo sobresaltó e hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. Con manos torpes buscó su teléfono y lo abrió a toda prisa, sintiendo que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

- ¿Kelly? – La voz del marino sonó agitada. - ¿Qué pasó?

Un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea fue su respuesta… un silencio que fue roto por la voz preocupada de su amiga.

- Nick, ¿estás bien? Te escuchas un poco… agitado.

- No, no… todo bien… - Nick trató de normalizar su respiración. – Estoy en la cubierta del Argos… estaba conversando con el capitán Blake…

- ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden, Kel… no te preocupes. – Nick sonrió con ternura.

- Me alegro… por un minuto me inquietaste…

- No, lo que pasa es que—nada, olvídalo… pero tú… ¿Regresaste? ¿Ya estás en casa?

- Sí… - Respondió escuetamente Kelly.

- Y… ¿Cómo estás? – El marino preguntó inciertamente. - ¿Todo bien por allá?

- Yo… fui a cenar con David y—bueno, la pasamos bien… hablamos mucho.

Nick hizo un leve gesto de disgusto, obviamente celoso ante aquello. Pero tomó aire y se recordó que era necesario que Kelly hablara con David y que arreglaran su situación… por más que aquello lo hiciera sentir celoso.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Bueno… aclaramos muchas cosas… me contó sobre Stephanie, ya sabes…

- Su novia.

- Sí, bueno… la situación no es fácil entre ellos… pero es obvio que Stephanie es el amor de su vida. Yo le dije que luchara por ella… que yo quería verlo feliz al lado de la mujer a la que ama.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Nick. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó el celular con las dos manos para no perder palabra de lo que Kelly le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y él qué dijo?

- Bueno, dijo muchas cosas… pero lo importante es que aclaramos la situación, Nick… quedamos en buenos términos y—detuvimos todo a tiempo… nadie salió lastimado.

- Me alegra escucharlo, Kelly. – Nick suspiró aliviado. - ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

- Me siento bien… - Kelly sonrió y el marino pudo adivinarlo a través del teléfono. – Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima… estoy contenta, Nick… espero que las cosas vayan bien para David y Steph… ambos se lo merecen.

- Eres muy noble, Kelly. Tú también mereces ser feliz… que las cosas vayan bien para ti también…

- Y yo sé que así será… ¿no te parece?

Nick sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. De pronto el corazón le había comenzado a latir con fuerza y volvía a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago. Las puertas estaban abiertas frente a él… ya no había dudas, ya no había obstáculos… ya no había incertidumbre.

- ¡Así será, Kelly! Yo te lo prometo…

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos. Había mucho más que ambos querían decir, pero los dos estaban concientes de que sería mejor decirlo en persona… cuando estuvieran juntos, cuando pudieran mirarse a los ojos y observar las reacciones del otro ante aquella verdad que ansiaba ser puesta en palabras.

- Gracias por llamar, Kelly. – Nick susurró. – La verdad es que… estaba un poco preocupado por ti.

- Todo está bien, Nick… ahora todo está bien.

- Me alegro… y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?

- Que en diez días termina tu comisión en el Argos y vendrás a Ciudad Macross. – Kelly respondió sin pensarlo.

- ¡Precisamente eso! – Nick se rió. – Y voy a estar contando los días, Hickson.

- Yo también, Azueta.

- Bueno… no quiero entretenerte más… y no quiero que tengas que usar todo tu salario del mes en pagar esta llamada, así que… ¿nos vemos mañana en el chat?

- ¡Cuenta con ello, Nick!

- Buenas noches entonces, Kelly… yo—te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, Nick… buenas noches.

El teniente Nicolás Azueta cerró su teléfono celular y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. De pronto la noche parecía estar brillando con el resplandor de miles de estrellas… de pronto la brisa marina parecía traer aromas de Ciudad Macross… de pronto el mundo parecía un lugar perfecto en donde cualquier sueño podía hacerse realidad.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Kelly Hickson. – Nick susurró. - ¡Dios, el capitán Blake tiene razón, estas semanas van a ser una tortura!

El joven marino se llenó los pulmones con el aire nocturno del mar y después, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y silbando alegremente, comenzó a caminar de regreso a las entrañas del Argos… de vuelta a su camarote, en donde aquella noche esperaba tener dulces sueños… esperaba soñar con esa chica rubia y de ojos azules que lo estaba esperando en ese lugar mágico llamado Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

En la casa del almirantazgo, la noche de San Valentín aún no había terminado… era cierto que ya era mucho más de media noche y que técnicamente ya el 14 de febrero había quedado atrás, pero ni Lisa ni Rick le daban mucha importancia a esos detalles insignificantes.

Había sido el hambre lo que los había sacado de la cama a esas horas infames… porque ellos habían ido a la cama bastante temprano esa noche y – para ser sinceros –, la habían pasado muy bien… tan bien que, a pesar de la cena tan opípara que habían tenido, el hambre había vuelto a atormentarlos. El piloto había comentado que con tanto ejercicio, aquello no era para menos… lo cual le había ganado un codazo travieso y juguetón de parte de su esposa.

Los dos se habían ido a servir generosas porciones de postre y habían preparado un buen café… y ahora se encontraban cómodamente anidados en el sofá de la sala, frente a un hermoso fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Sobre la mesa de centro se amontonaban – además de los platos con postre y las tazas de café – varios álbumes de fotos. En el sofá, en medio de un nido de cojines y frazadas, Rick y Lisa enfundados en sus pijamas, se acurrucaban mientras miraban las fotos de un álbum de pastas azules que descansaba en el regazo de ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esta foto? – Lisa le preguntó. – Fue para el cumpleaños de Max el año pasado, ¿cierto? Cuando hizo la parrillada en su casa…

- ¿El día que Dana se vomitó en la hielera llena de refrescos?

- ¡Rick, no seas sucio! – Lisa se rió y le dio un empujoncito.

- ¿Qué no fue ese día?

- Sí, pero… ¿por qué te tienes que acordar de los detalles desagradables?

- No sé… - El piloto se encogió de hombros. – Porque son los más divertidos, supongo…

- ¡Sucio!

Rick se rió y besó a Lisa en la sien. Ella se acurrucó contra él y le dio vuelta a la página del álbum. Aparecieron entonces media docena de fotografías que básicamente mostraban a un feliz grupo de amigos – los Sterling, los Hunter-Hayes, Kelly y Enkei - , posando en el jardín de la casa del almirantazgo.

- En cuanto comience a hacer un poco de calor, hay que invitar a los chicos a venir… ¡Dana siempre se pone tan contenta cuando viene a nadar! – Lisa comentó.

- Sí… bueno, yo siempre me pongo contento cuando voy a nadar… contigo, por supuesto.

Lisa miró a Rick y él le guiñó el ojo y la besó en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que ella sonriera emocionada.

- Bueno, lamento estropear tus pensamientos pornográficos, pilotito, pero…

- ¡Yo no tengo pensamientos pornográficos! – Rick se defendió.

- ¡Vamos, no lo niegues! Se te ve en la mirada…

- Bueno… ¿Y eso qué? Además… ¿por qué dices que los vas a estropear?

- Bueno… solo imagina el tamaño que voy a tener cuando el clima esté lo suficientemente tibio como para nadar… es decir, el embarazo ya comienza a mostrarse un poco y—

- ¿Qué dices? – Rick la abrazó. – Lisa… tú siempre eres, has sido y serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo… y de solo imaginarte toda gordita, con nuestro bebé ahí adentro creciendo como desesperado y todo… ¡Es hermoso! Tú eres hermosa…

- ¡Oh, Rick! – Lisa sonrió conmovida. - ¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Claro que sí, tontita! – El piloto la besó en los labios. – No puede haber nada más hermoso en el universo que mi esposa embarazada… llevando en sus entrañas a nuestro bebé… el fruto de nuestro amor.

- ¿Sabes algo, piloto? Nunca vas a dejar de enamorarme.

- ¡Esa es la idea! – Rick le guiño el ojo y comenzó a señalar los objetos diseminados por ahí. – Además fíjate, ya vimos el álbum de la boda, aquellas fotos que están en esa cajita, de nuestra luna de miel en Villa Riviera… ese otro álbum, el de nuestras fotos militares… el de las fotos de la Revista Helmantike… ¡Y en todas esas fotos sales preciosa, amor!

- ¡Rick, eres un adulador! – Lisa se sonrojó levemente y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su esposo. - ¡Te quiero tanto!

- Yo también te quiero, chiquita… pero a lo que voy es que, viendo todas estas fotos, me he percatado de algo.

- ¿De qué cosa?

- De que no tenemos suficientes fotos de ti durante estos meses hermosos de nuestro embarazo, amor.

- Hemos tomado algunas fotos.

- Sí, pero no las suficientes… en realidad estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque y hacemos una sesión de fotos?

- ¡Rick, estás loco! – Lisa se rió.

- No, en serio… - El piloto se emocionó con su propia idea. – Te quiero tomar algunas fotos y luego nos tomamos unas de pareja… podemos pasar por el centro comercial y comprar un álbum nuevo, dedicarlo a poner ahí las fotos de todos estos nueve meses… imagínate, cuando nuestro bebé crezca y pueda ver como se fue desarrollando dentro de la pancita de su mamá…

- ¡Eres adorable! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Bah! Pretenderé no haber escuchado eso… pero… ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, digo que estás algo loco… pero la idea me emociona y me agrada. – Lisa sonrió radiantemente.

- ¡Que bien! Entonces… ¿hacemos un picnic o algo así?

- Rick, ¿se te olvidó que Max y Mir nos invitaron a comer a su casa?

- ¡Ah, es cierto! – Rick se golpeó teatralmente la frente. – Bueno, no importa… podemos ir a hace nuestra sesión de fotos temprano, luego vamos con los Sterling y en la tarde pasamos al centro comercial a comprar el álbum… además creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que vayamos viendo algunas cosas para nuestro bebé, ¿no?

- ¡Me parece un plan perfecto, general Hunter!

- Me alegra escuchar eso, almirante Hayes.

Lisa sonrió con ternura y se acercó a Rick. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro y se dio un momento para contemplar sus ojos azules, para acariciar sus mejillas y para plantarle un besito suave y cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

El piloto suspiró extasiado y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una de sus manos se hundió en los cabellos color miel de su esposa, mientras que la otra comenzó a subir y bajar por su espalda, provocando que ella dejara escapar un suspiro de puro placer.

- ¡Te amo tanto, Rick! – Lisa susurró. - ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, piloto!

- Y yo a ti, Lisa… y yo a ti.

- Fuiste un verdadero dolor en el trasero durante mucho tiempo, Rick. – Lisa le reclamó juguetonamente. – Y hubo veces en las que llegué a pensar que tanto esfuerzo no valdría jamás la pena… pero has comprobado que estaba equivocada, piloto… tú lo vales todo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Fui un tonto, pero… pero voy a pasar el resto de mi vida reparando esos errores… de eso no tengas dudas.

- No te lo recrimino, Rick. – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios. – En realidad creo que ya me has recompensado con creces por todo lo que sucedió entonces… además yo tampoco me comportaba de la mejor manera, entonces yo—

- ¡Shhhh…! ¡Ni lo menciones!

Rick colocó su dedo sobre los labios de ella para silenciarla… pero se quedaron ahí y con la yema de su dedo comenzó a recorrer suavemente los labios de Lisa, provocándole escalofríos. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se sonrieron.

- Este ha sido el mejor 14 de febrero que he pasado en mi vida, Rick. – Lisa susurró. - ¡Te amo, pilotito loco! Eres mi vida… eres mi todo.

- Bueno… - Rick la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre él en el sofá. – El sentimiento es mutuo, Lisa… yo también te amo como no te imaginas.

- ¿Qué haces, travieso? – Ella sonrió al sentir las manos del piloto deslizarse por debajo de la camisa de su pijama para acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Rick le respondió traviesamente, con una chispa de innegable deseo brillándole en los ojos.

- ¿Aquí…? – Lisa respondió con una risita.

- Sería una pena el desperdiciar este hermoso fuego de la chimenea, ¿no? – El piloto le hizo un guiño.

- Usted siempre tan práctico, general Hunter.

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick sonó ronca, cargada de deseo y de pasión.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Ella le estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa para acariciarle el pecho desnudo.

- Bésame, Lisa…

Aquella era una petición que él no necesitaba repetir. Sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho, Lisa se recostó sobre él, buscando ansiosamente los labios del piloto que la recibieron anhelantes. Mientras se besaban, ambos se ocupaban de deshacerse de las camisas de sus respectivas pijamas para poder sentir ese alucinante contacto de piel contra piel que siempre los hacía enloquecer de placer y de amor.

En un breve momento de lucidez, los dos se separaron el espacio suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Sus corazones latían violentamente y ambos sentían que estaban perdiendo la cordura… estaban completamente embriagados con ese sentimiento tan intenso, con ese amor tan poderoso que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

No importaba cuantas veces hubieran hecho el amor aquella noche… los dos querían más… los dos necesitaban más.

Rick sonrió al contemplar el rostro hermoso y perfecto de su mujer y sus cabellos cayendo sobre él como si fueran una cascada de pura miel. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y su mano acarició el rostro de Rick, para luego perderse en sus cabellos oscuros, provocando que él entrecerrara los ojos y suspirara profundamente.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor? – Rick susurró con voz apenas audible. – Cada día que pasa, me enamoro más y más de ti… ¡Me tienes vuelto loco, Hayes! No sé que me pasa, pero siento que no logro saciarme de ti…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Hunter… - Ella respondió en un murmullo.

Lisa se inclinó sobre él, besándolo con ardorosa impaciencia y él, en un arranque de pasión, la hizo rodar sobre su cuerpo, para que fuera ahora él quien la cubriera, protegiéndola contra el resto del mundo. El resto de sus ropas quedaron fuera de combate. La cálida luz de la chimenea y el calor producido por sus llamas eran suficientes para ellos… de cualquier modo esa noche no se sentía fría en absoluto… no cuando cada uno de ellos era el refugio y la protección del otro. No cuando su amor era más intenso y más poderoso que cualquier fría noche de invierno.

El amor que existía entre ellos había logrado lo imposible: hacer que sus almas salieran de sus escondites… y que se unieran en una promesa eterna a pesar de todos los pronósticos.

Aquella noche el amor actuaba de muchas maneras diferentes en Ciudad Macross… aquella noche sería recordada por muchos… porque aquella noche de San Valentín sin duda definiría muchas cosas por venir… y fortalecería los cimientos de esas relaciones que poco a poco se iban formando entre todas esas personas que habían sobrevivido a una guerra… y que ahora eran constructores de un nuevo mundo… un mundo que volvía a surgir en base de su amor.

"_Recuerdo la historia, esa noche de amor y gloria… una noche que dejó en mi corazón cicatrices de amor. Nos acercamos tanto al cielo, que pude estirar mi mano y atrapar para ti un puñado de estrellas."_

**(Glenn Miller – Un puñado de estrellas)**

-

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y comprensión respecto al incidente de hace un par de semanas. Gracias a todos los que me enviaron mensajes, e-mails o se comunicaron conmigo de una u otra manera. El trabajo ha sido realmente criminal conmigo últimamente, pero por suerte hoy ando por aquí – no sin algún incidente realmente tonto de mi parte… pero bueno, lo importante es que estamos por acá.

- Y como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amigo y Beta de esta historia Mal Theisman, quien además es mi compañero de martirio en este mundo llamado H2land. ¡Mucha suerte y mucho ánimo!

- Y será hasta la próxima. ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	16. L’Air Du Temps

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**L'AIR DU TEMPS**

**-**

* * *

-

La casa militar situada en el cruce de la Avenida del Parque con la calle Pyxis en el Barrio Militar era una construcción de las denominadas casas familiares, lo cual implicaba que eran un tanto más amplias que las casas individuales, las comúnmente denominadas _cajitas de fósforos_ por los militares.

Sin embargo aquel relativo espacio extra con que contaba aquella casa no parecía servir de mucho aquel día. No cuando afuera hacía bastante frío – lo que negaba toda posibilidad de salir a hacer una parrillada en el jardín. Y definitivamente no cuando, además de cinco adultos, la casa había sido tomada por asalto por tres niños y un perro.

Los hijos del coronel Sidar, a quienes los Sterling estaban cuidando ese día, eran por lo general niños bien portados. Pero aquello se descompensaba con la emoción que Dana sentía al tener visitas en casa y dos compañeros de juegos… además del valor agregado de Enkei, quien no dudaba en sumarse a cualquier propuesta que aquellos infantes tuvieran para aterrorizar a los adultos de la casa.

Las risas, los juegos, los gritos, los ladridos, todo se mezclaba y llegaba polifónicamente desde la sala hasta la cocina, sitio en el que las tres mujeres se ocupaban en preparar la comida mientras que Max y Rick se habían atrincherado en el cuarto de la televisión. Llegó un momento en que la situación con los pequeños revoltosos llegó a tal grado, que la teniente Hickson tuvo que ser enviada en una misión especial a aplacar aquella insurrección.

Los chicos parecieron apaciguarse bastante en cuanto Kelly apareció en la sala y comenzó a organizar juegos algo más tranquilos… y definitivamente varios decibeles menos intrusivos. Ella era buena con los niños y le agradaba cuidarlos, por lo que aquella misión tan especial no le pareció mala en absoluto, sino incluso divertida.

- ¡Es buena con los chicos! – Miriya opinó en la cocina, mientras se ocupaba en acomodar el pan en una canasta. – Espero que los logre mantener tranquilos hasta que les sirvamos la comida.

- Seguro que lo hará. – Lisa se inclinó para echarle un ojo a lo que Miriya tenía en el horno. – Kelly puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga… y además es excelente con los niños.

- Sí, Dana la adora… y seguro que además Kelly será de gran ayuda cuando tú tengas ya a tu propio retoñito, amiga.

- Bueno… - Lisa sonrió y miró a Miriya. – Supongo que siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quien confiar, sobre todo cuando se trata de tu bebé. Y para mí Kelly es digna de toda mi confianza.

- ¡Es una buena chica! Y además… está feliz con lo de Nick, ¿no es así?

- Sí… - Lisa miró por la puerta y observó a su asistente que, sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala, entretenía a los chicos con alguna historia. – Supe que ayer salió con David. Espero que las cosas hayan ido bien entre ellos.

- David es un partido excelente. – Miriya comentó. – Yo no dudo que sea todo un galán, bien parecido, con gran personalidad, con una fortuna valorada en millones, un futuro político promisorio… es un soltero de oro.

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero Kelly merece algo mejor, sin duda. – La meltrán sentenció categóricamente. – Es decir, nada de eso puede suplir el tiempo o el amor que Kelly necesita. Yo lo he hablado con Max, ¿de qué serviría tener una casa enorme, llena de sirvientes… si no tuviera a su hombre a su lado, como ella se lo merece y lo necesita?

- Eso es verdad. – Lisa asintió, sorprendida por la sensibilidad que Miriya estaba mostrando ante aquel tema. – Mir… ¿Estás… estás… llorando?

- ¡Claro que no! – Miriya se limpió los ojos y se dio media vuelta, para seguir acomodando su canasta de pan. – Es solo que eso es precisamente lo que le está ocurriendo a Matilde… ¡Ella se merecía algo mejor que Faustino! El verdadero amor de su vida era Flavio, pero lo hizo a un lado solamente porque Faustino acababa de duplicar su fortuna en la bolsa de valores comprando acciones en el negocio de la reconstrucción… ¡Lo peor es que lo que Flavio no sabe es que Matilde en realidad lo hizo para poder tener dinero y pagar la operación de él! ¡Porque Flavio necesita un transplante de médula ósea porque quedó contaminado después de la Lluvia de la Muerte! ¡Y la pequeña Renata es hija de Flavio! ¡Ella puede ser su donadora y él piensa que es hija de Faustino… todos piensan que ella es hija de Faustino!

Las últimas palabras Miriya las había casi gritado, sacudiendo sus manos para hacer énfasis en ello… y avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Lisa, quien incluso había tenido que dar un par de pasos atrás.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa balbuceó con los ojos bien abiertos. – Pero… ¿De qué demonios estás…? Miriya… ¿Has estado viendo telenovelas otra vez?

- ¡Ah, sí! – La meltrán volvió a ocuparse de lo suyo muy quitada de la pena. – "_Corazones tras la Lluvia_"… la lluvia de la muerte, por supuesto. ¿No la has visto? ¡Todo el mundo habla de ella!

- Mir… - Lisa suspiró resignada. – Pero…

- ¡Deberías de verla, Lisa! Es buenísima… la pasan justo antes de "_Noches para Llorar_". Y si quieres te presto los DVDs que he grabado… es que hay veces que no alcanzo a verla y entonces la grabo y—

- Yo creo… creo que así estoy bien. – Lisa esbozó una media sonrisa. – Gracias de cualquier manera.

- ¡Como quieras! Pero te estás perdiendo de algo grande… dicen que están pensando en hacer una versión en película, parece que se va a llamar "_Amores de Posguerra_", no sé. Pero en Noches para Llorar dijeron que están pensando incluso en Minmei para el papel de—

Miriya se detuvo en seco al percatarse de sus propias palabras. Miró a Lisa con una mirada un tanto alarmada y su semblante se tornó levemente pálido.

- Es decir… bueno—yo… en realidad…

- ¡No te preocupes, Mir! – Lisa le sonrió comprensivamente. – Ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema con Minmei. Ya lo pasado ha quedado en el pasado.

- Sí, lo sé… pero de todos modos… es decir, yo pienso en lo que hubiera sido tener a una rival de amores con Max… ¡Yo le hubiera puesto mis manos en su pequeño cuellito de canario y la hubiera…!

Mir ejemplificó sus palabras, moviendo sus manos frente a sí, como si estuviera estrangulando a un enemigo invisible. Lisa levantó una ceja y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¡No hay que tomar las cosas tan a pecho, Mir! En realidad yo ya no pienso en eso… lo que sucedió antes, bueno… es decir, ahora Rick y yo estamos juntos y felices y vamos a tener un hijo.

- ¿Tú crees que Minmei se entere… es decir, cuando hagan público el anuncio?

- Yo… no sé.

- ¡Yo creo que sí! – Miriya aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Pienso que todo el mundo se va a enterar y además va a ser la noticia del año! Rick y tú son unos verdaderos ídolos, Lisa… ¡Sí, ya me lo imagino! Seguro que en _Noches para Llorar_ van a hacer un programa especial sobre ustedes y todo…

- Tú lo único que quieres es que hagan un programa especial sobre nosotros para que te entrevisten a ti y puedas salir en _Noches para Llorar_.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Rick, quien había proferido aquella frase y quien acababa de entrar a la cocina seguido por Max. Lisa sonrió y el piloto se acercó a abrazarla alrededor del talle y plantarle un besito suave en la mejilla.

- ¿Y qué tendría de malo salir en _Noches para Llorar_, eh?

- Nada… seguramente esa noche el programa le haría honor a su nombre… contigo como entrevistada, seguramente mucha gente terminaría llorando esa noche.

- ¡Lisa, dale gracias a Dios que estás esperando bebé y que yo jamás me atrevería a dejar a esa criatura inocente huérfana! Porque de otro modo no tendría ningún problema en dejarte a ti viuda…

Miriya se dejó ir sobre Rick, quien dio un paso atrás. Pero convenientemente Lisa y Max se interpusieron entre aquel par de rijosos, impidiendo aquel derroche de violencia innecesaria.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos! – Max abrazó a su esposa. – Hay niños presentes… si quieren asesinarse tendrán que hacerlo afuera.

Miriya le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rick y él, convenientemente resguardado tras de Lisa, le sacó la lengua. La meltrán levantó sobre su cabeza una enorme cuchara de madera que de inmediato fue retirada por Max.

- ¿Por qué no vamos sirviendo la comida? – Lisa decidió ponerle punto final a aquello.

- ¡Ah! – El semblante de Miriya se transformó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - ¡Les va a encantar lo que preparé! Ahora todos pasen a la mesa… Lisa, ¿podrías ayudarme con los niños?

- Por supuesto. – Lisa tomó la mano de su esposo. - ¿Me ayudas, amor?

- ¿Con los niños? – Rick abrió grandes los ojos.

- ¡Vamos, jefe! Te servirá de entrenamiento.

- Llévenlos a la mesa… Max, ¿me ayudas con los sándwiches que les preparé a ellos?

- Por supuesto, cielo.

Lisa y Rick salieron de la cocina, pero antes de que Lisa pudiera conducir a su piloto a la sala, en donde Kelly seguía entreteniendo a los chicos, Rick tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la acorraló contra el muro.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – La almirante sonrió.

- Lisa… - El piloto la besó suavemente en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios. – Esa meltrán loca tiene razón, ¿sabes?

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- A que cuando anunciemos oficialmente que estamos esperando bebé… yo creo que va a ser una gran noticia. – Rick le sonrió radiante y la besó en los ojos. – Y… ¿puedo hablar libremente, almirante?

- Adelante, general… - Lisa apenas balbuceó, perdida como estaba en los hermosos ojos azules del piloto.

- Para ser absolutamente honestos, amor… no me molestará que todo el mundo se entere… todos… incluso Minmei, ¿sabes?

- ¡Oh, Rick…!

Lisa no pudo proseguir, pues Rick la silenció con un beso.

- ¡Quiero que todos sepan que la mujer a la que amo y yo vamos a tener un hijo! Quiero que el mundo entero se de cuenta de cuanto nos amamos, Lisa… ¡Y de la bendición que ha venido a nuestras vidas!

- No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que hacer el anuncio oficial. – Lisa le sonrió y colocó la mano del piloto sobre su vientre. – Esto será muy difícil de ocultar muy pronto.

- ¡Eres hermosa! – Rick la besó otra vez. - ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo, Hayes?

Lisa tomó el rostro de Rick entre sus manos y, mientras le sonreía traviesamente, lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo profunda y apasionadamente. El piloto no se resistió a aquello, antes bien colocó sus manos en las caderas de su esposa y la atrajo hacia él, correspondiendo a aquel beso con todo lo que tenía y con todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer que era la dueña absoluta de su corazón.

- ¡La comida va en camino!

La voz de Miriya los hizo separarse lentamente. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Rick terminó aquel interludio amoroso plantando una serie de suaves besitos en los labios de Lisa, mientras ella volvía a tomar su mano para conducirlo a la sala.

- ¿Y qué más te estuvo diciendo esa meltrán desquiciada? – Rick quiso saber.

- Bueno… que Renata es hija de Flavio y Matilde. ¿Quién lo diría, eh?

- ¿Uh? – Rick levantó una ceja. - ¿Qué…?

- Eso fue exactamente lo que yo opiné. – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Tú te estás burlando de mí, Lisa! ¡Eres mala!

- Ya, deja de quejarte y vamos a sentar a estos chicos a la mesa.

Y mientras los Hunter Hayes – auxiliados por Kelly –, llevaban a cabo aquella complicada tarea de traslado infantil, los Sterling se ocupaban de poner la comida sobre la mesa y dejar todo a la mano para que sus invitados tuvieran suficiente alimento y que, en palabras de Miriya, no decayera el ánimo.

Después de la guerra muchas familias habían quedado deshechas… sin embargo nuevos lazos afectivos se habían formado y se habían reforzado de tal manera que ahora la gran mayoría de las familias que habitaban la Tierra no estaban unidas por lazos de sangre, sino por lazos de amistad profunda y cariño sincero… y esos eran definitivamente mucho más difíciles de romper.

-

* * *

-

En una parte bastante alejada del Barrio Militar de Ciudad Macross, en plena zona comercial que aquel sábado se encontraba llena de personas que iban y venían sin cesar, un auto Fiat oscuro se había detenido a en el espacio de estacionamiento de un concesionario de automóviles – el único que funcionaba en la ciudad –, y un par de personas habían bajado de su interior.

El comodoro Azueta había dado la vuelta para abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero y permitir que Jesse Galland descendiera… pero cuando él llegó al lado contrario, ella ya había bajado del auto. Aquello hacía obvio el hecho de que Jesse en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a ser el objeto de ningún tipo de atención masculina. Y además había dejado solo en buenas intenciones aquel gesto caballeroso de parte del comodoro.

Los dos habían pasado un medio día de sábado bastante agradable en casa de Jesse, en la calle Orleáns. Carlos Azueta se había presentado puntualmente en el pequeño edificio de apartamentos de tres pisos donde ella vivía, atendiendo a la invitación que ella amablemente le había hecho para que la acompañara a comer. La comida había transcurrido tranquila y agradablemente y después de eso los dos amigos se habían trasladado hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad para seguir con el programa del día: visitar la agencia de autos.

- Así que este es el sitio. – Jesse comentó, sin percatarse siquiera de lo que acababa de ocurrir con la portezuela del coche. – Jamás visité una concesionaria de autos antes, ¿sabes?

- ¿Nunca tuviste un auto?

Jesse negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su acompañante.

- En realidad no… siempre he trabajado con los transportes oficiales que me proporcionan en el trabajo.

- Te agradezco el que hayas venido conmigo hoy, Jess… sinceramente no quería venir solo… y como te dije antes, siempre es bueno tener una opinión externa y por tanto imparcial y más objetiva.

- ¡Gracias a ti por la invitación, Carlos! – Ella le sonrió. - ¿Entonces cuál es el auto que traes en la mira?

El comodoro Azueta sonrió tímidamente y señaló con la mano una camioneta gris que estaba en exhibición por ahí. Jesse la miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Es muy bonita! Y creo que va muy bien contigo…

- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro para que la veas a detalle, Jess?

- ¡Claro!

Los dos entraron a la concesionaria, en donde tres empleados atendían a una igual cantidad de clientes que estaban demasiado entretenidos en observar los autos que les estaban mostrando, como para siquiera percatarse de los recién llegados. Azueta y Galland fueron directamente hacia el vehículo que él tenía como su primera opción.

- Vine a verlos hace unos días… y creo que después de algunas consideraciones este es mi elección final… ¿Qué te parece?

- Una camioneta _Mariner_. – Jesse le sonrió. – Creo que es bastante apropiado, considerando que tú eres un marino y todo eso.

- Bueno, sí… - Azueta se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Claro que eso no influenció para nada mi elección.

- ¡Seguro! – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Es preciosa, Carlos! Y creo que va bien contigo… a ver, déjame verte…

Jesse dio un paso atrás para observar a Carlos Azueta quien, de pie junto a la camioneta, de pronto no supo como reaccionar al sentirse observado por su amiga. Miró para todos lados y finalmente solo se quedó ahí de pie, sin hacer nada, como si fuera un alumno de primaria ante el escritorio de la directora de la escuela. Galland asintió, con su mejor cara de perito evaluador.

- ¡Definitivamente te ves bien con ese vehiculo, Carlos! Va con tu personalidad…

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Además es una elección perfecta por sus especificaciones técnicas, señora. – La voz de un vendedor los tomó por sorpresa. – Para salir a pasear, para el trabajo rudo del día, para alguna escapada de fin de semana… y si tienen familia—

- ¡Oh… no! – Jesse se apresuró a rectificar. – Nosotros no—

- ¡Oh, pero no serás su hija entonces! ¿No? – El vendedor no supo como rectificar su comentario y terminó por empeorarlo.

- ¡NO! – Jesse protestó. - ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Nosotros somos… amigos… - Un bastante apenado Azueta apenas pudo murmurar.

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! Ya me parecía que usted no podía tener una hija de esta edad, por eso asumí que—bueno, mil disculpas… fue un error. – El vendedor decidió cambiar de tema hacia terrenos menos espinosos. - ¡En fin! Les decía que el _Mariner _es un vehículo muy noble hacia el medio ambiente. Es una elección perfecta…

- Vine hace días. – Azueta explicó. – Y me comentaban que trae la caja de transmisión automática de seis velocidades y motor de 6 cilindros en V…

- Genera entre 153 y 200 caballos de potencia. – El vendedor explicó. – Viene equipada con el sistema de estabilidad de rodada que permite tener mejor dominio del vehículo cuando se maneja en condiciones climáticas extremas. Trae varios códigos de seguridad que son inigualables. Es uno de los vehículos más seguros que usted podrá encontrar… además usted puede ver que su tamaño es el exacto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña… su diseño es audaz y deportivo y los interiores cómodos y lujosos. Además, si le gusta viajar apaciblemente, cuenta con un sistema de sonido de alta fidelidad con siete bocinas, radio satelital y es compatible con MP3, CDs, iPods… ¡Lo tiene todo!

Carlos y Jesse observaban la camioneta por arriba y por abajo, bastante interesados en ella. El vendedor sonrió, anticipando una venta segura y abrió la portezuela del vehículo, invitándolos a que miraran por dentro.

- La cabina tiene un acabado impecable, elegante y espacioso. Aunque, como pueden observar, su elegancia es sobria… nada le sobra y nada le falta a este vehiculo excepcional.

El vendedor guardó silencio e incluso se alejó unos pasos para permitir que los dos potenciales compradores apreciaran mejor los detalles y terminaran por decidirse de una vez. Ellos seguían bastante entusiasmados, observando cada detalle del interior.

- Esta camioneta es muy tú, Carlos. – Jesse opinó. - ¿Qué piensas?

- Bueno… si tú crees que es una buena elección…

- ¡A mi me encanta! Pero… pero al final todo depende de lo que tú pienses. – Ella se sonrojó levemente.

- Valoro tu opinión, Galland… y me agrada este bicho… ¡Me agrada mucho! Además estuve cotizando un sistema de pagos que me será muy cómodo. No que yo gaste mucho, para empezar… pero con un enganche inicial del 30 por ciento…

- ¡Claro! Las mensualidades serán más bajas…

- ¿Entonces qué han decidido? - El vendedor quiso saber.

- Yo creo… - Azueta lo miró. - ¿En cuánto tiempo me la entregarían?

- Si hacemos los tramites hoy mismo, yo le garantizo que tendrá su camioneta en menos de dos semanas… tenemos que traerlas de la concesionaria de Monumento que es la más próxima. Esta que ven aquí solo la tenemos de exhibición. Pero me comprometo con usted, antes de fin de mes la tendrá en la puerta de su casa.

- En ese caso creo que podemos proceder con la documentación. – El comodoro sonrió levemente. – Ya había traído mis papeles antes.

- ¡No se hable más!

- Y… una pregunta ¿la tendrán en color azul?

- Tenemos dos tipos de azul. – El vendedor les mostró un folleto. – Azul metálico que es éste oscuro… y azul hielo, que es el más claro.

- Me gusta el azul hielo. – Azueta opinó, mirando el folleto.

Galland, quien había ido a mirar por encima del hombro de Azueta asintió entusiastamente a la elección del comodoro y sonrió.

- Creo que ese color combina muy bien con tus ojos, Carlos. – Ella le comentó con naturalidad. – Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, ¿sabes?

El comodoro Azueta miró a Galland con ojos desorbitados y ella le devolvió la misma mirada, sorprendida ante sus propias palabras. Sin embargo ella no podía retractarse de lo dicho. Era un hecho de la vida que Jesse Galland pensaba que Carlos Azueta tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida: azules, brillantes, inteligentes, cargados de ternura con esa mirada clara y serena que el comodoro Azueta tenía.

La arquitecta se sonrojó visiblemente y aquello pareció reflejarse en el rostro del comodoro, quien no podía salir de ese pequeño trance en el que súbitamente había caído… trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había hecho algún cumplido de ese tipo… y su mente se negaba a proporcionarle esa información por una simple y sencilla razón: nunca en su vida nadie jamás le había dicho nada respecto a sus ojos… ni siquiera Laura, su esposa.

El vendedor decidió aprovechar aquel momento para dar el siguiente paso. Percatándose del estado de estupefacción en el que sus clientes habían caído, él se acercó a ellos y sonrió:

- ¿Quieren que vaya preparando el papeleo entonces?

- Eh… sí, claro…

El comodoro respondió sin mirar al vendedor, ya que por más que lo intentara, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Jesse. Ella, por su parte, sonrojada hasta las orejas, solo atinó a sonreír apenada, para que luego esa sonrisa se convirtiera en una risita nerviosa. Finalmente la arquitecta bajó la mirada y pasó su mano por encima de la carrocería de la camioneta.

- Yo—lo que quiero decir es… - Pero esa fue toda la explicación que pudo dar.

Una media sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Azueta, quien se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y se obligó a sí mismo a quitarle la mirada de encima a su acompañante.

- Gracias, Jesse. – Azueta respondió en un susurro.

Ella ya había caminado alrededor del vehículo, con el pretexto de examinarlo, aunque en realidad era como si quisiera ocultarse de la mirada del hombre que estaba con ella. El comodoro también tuvo el impulso de ocultarse… no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de sonreír y no podía controlar ese leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas y que sentía que le estaba quemando por dentro. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así… quizás desde—

- Señor Azueta… - La voz del vendedor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Quisiera pasar a mi oficina un momento por favor para tomarle algunos datos?

- ¡Ah, sí…!

El comodoro se dirigió hacia donde era requerido y Jesse lo miró por encima del cofre de la camioneta. No pudo evitar sonreír beatíficamente al percatarse de lo relajado y atractivo que Carlos se veía ese día, vestido en jeans y un suéter azul.

- Realmente tiene unos ojos hermosos. – Ella pensó. - ¡Y siempre se ve tan elegante, tan distinguido, tan…!

La arquitecta sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse esos pensamientos. Pero al final terminó por mirar una vez más a Carlos Azueta quien, sentado frente al escritorio del vendedor, conversaba animadamente con él mientras revisaba algunos papeles que traía en las manos.

- Me alegra verlo tan emocionado con esto. Realmente se lo merece.

Jesse Galland volvió a ocuparse en examinar la Mariner que tenía frene a ella, admirando sus líneas elegantes, su apariencia fuerte, su diseño sobrio, sabiéndola un vehículo confiable y seguro… definitivamente aquella camioneta iba de acuerdo con la personalidad del comodoro Carlos Azueta. Había hecho una magnífica elección.

-

* * *

-

Las primeras sombras de la noche habían caído sobre Ciudad Macross y las luces de la ciudad habían comenzado a encenderse lenta, tímidamente. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo que todavía tenía ese color azul cobalto del ocaso. Era un momento mágico del día, en el que imperaba una calma profunda y una sensación casi irreal.

Al menos eso era lo que opinaban Lisa y Rick, mientras caminaban de la mano por el parque, relajándose y admirando el paisaje nocturno, sin prisas y sin sobresaltos mientras hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez. En cierto momento los dos rompieron a reír con algún comentario hecho con total desparpajo por el piloto y ella aprovechó el momento para abrazarse a él y dejar que Rick la acurrucara mientras seguían caminando por los senderos del parque, iluminados por faroles de luz amarillenta.

- ¡Estás completamente loco, Rick! – Lisa finalmente comentó, tomando aire después de aquel ataque de risa.

- ¡Nah! – El aludido negó con la cabeza. – Bueno… podría ser peor… podría estar loco estilo Miriya y entonces estaríamos en problemas.

- ¡Pobre Mir! – Lisa salió en defensa de su amiga. – Debe ser difícil para ella entender nuestra cultura y nuestras costumbres… si lo piensas bien, no podemos exigirle demasiado. Yo creo que dadas las circunstancias, se ha adaptado con gran facilidad a nuestro modo de vida.

- Sí, pero no vas a poder negar que está un poco loca.

- Bueno… - Lisa sonrió. – Un poquito tal vez… sí, no lo puedo negar.

- ¡Punto para el pilotito! – Rick sonrió.

Lisa lo miró y sin previo aviso lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta de aviador que traía puesta y lo jaló hacia ella, para plantarle un besito travieso y dulce en los labios. Aquello hizo que él suspirara y mirara embobado a su esposa, quien le sonreía con dulzura.

- ¿Qué crees que nos diga Tanya el viernes?

Rick preguntó de la nada e hizo que Lisa tuviera que hacer un rápido repaso en su cabeza para recordar qué ocurriría el viernes y por qué Tanya estaba involucrada en ello. No le tomó demasiado el encontrar la respuesta: ese día tendrían su examen prenatal mensual.

- Bueno, me hará algunos exámenes… seguro que me va a enviar al laboratorio otra vez. La revisión física y todo eso…

- ¿En ecograma también? – Rick sonrió emocionado.

- Me parece que sí… aunque dudo que sea determinante todavía.

- ¿Determinante en qué sentido?

- Ya sabes… - Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra su piloto. – Para saber si nuestro bebé es niño o niña y esas cosas…

- ¡Ah! – La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más brillante. - ¡Bueno, no importa! A mi me emociona la idea de ver la imagen del ultrasonido… escuchar el corazón de nuestro bebé… ya sabes.

- ¡No lo niegues, pilotito! ¡Te mueres de curiosidad por saber si vas a ser papá de un chiquito igual a ti… o de una nenita!

- ¡Nah…! – El general Hunter lo negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa lo traicionó. – Bueno… no es que yo sea curioso pero… es por utilidad, ¿sabes?

- Elabora más en esa idea. – Lisa le solicitó.

- Oh, bueno… para saber de qué color pintar la habitación del bebé… que juguetes comprarle… esas cosas. ¿O no lo crees así?

- ¡Siempre tan precavido, Hunter!

- ¡Hey! Cuando se trata de mi bebé… o de mi esposa… no puedo evitarlo, Hayes.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita?

- Me encantas… ¿sabes?

- ¿Sí…? – El piloto miró a la joven mujer que caminaba a su lado y su sonrisa hubiera sido capaz de iluminar la noche.

- Mucho… y te amo demasiado.

- Bueno… yo…

El joven general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial se detuvo en seco y miró de frente a su esposa, quien no lo soltaba ni dejaba de sonreírle ni de contemplarlo como si fuera el único ser humano que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Rick saltara de alegría en su pecho.

Ahí, frente a él, iluminada por la luz de un farol cercano, Lisa parecía tener a su alrededor un aura mágica que lo encantaba, lo fascinaba y lo intrigaba. Él no podía decidir si era la luz del alumbrado público o si, por el contrario, era la luz que ella parecía emanar de su propio ser. En todo caso se veía hermosa más allá de cualquier palabra.

- Te amo, Lisa. – Rick murmuró con la voz arrasada por la emoción.

Y para hacer más contundente aquella afirmación absoluta, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y se acercó para besarla con ternura. Ella sonrió contra los labios de él y cuando se separaron, el brillo que tenían en sus miradas parecía reflejar el resplandor de las estrellas.

- Entonces… - El piloto descansó su mano en el hombro de Lisa mientras retomaban su caminata después de ese interludio romántico. - ¿Cómo se viene la semana?

- Tranquila, creo… excepto claro que es difícil pensar en tener una semana tranquila con los observadores aquí en Macross.

- ¿Ya estás aprendiendo a odiarlos como todos los demás? – Rick sonrió.

- No los odio, Rick… ellos solo hacen su trabajo. Pero admito que me siento incómoda teniendo siempre a alguien sobre mí, respirándome en el cuello.

- Tú con la italiana y yo con el armenio… ¡Pobrecitos de nosotros!

- Pero general Hunter, - Lisa pretendió estar horrorizada. - ¿Qué pasó con aquello de no tocar temas relacionados con el trabajo durante los fines de semana?

- ¡Oh, bueno! Lo que pasa es que me junto demasiado con cierta trabajólica no tan anónima y bueno… el que con lobos anda a aullar se enseña.

- ¡Ja! ¡Que gracioso, señor! – Ella le dio un codazo en estómago.

- Pero, no hay nada que hacer. – Rick suspiró resignado. – Así me enamoré de ti, Hayes… y así me encantas.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos se acercaron para darse un besito rápido en los labios. Después caminaron un buen trecho del sendero del parque en completo silencio. Pero era un silencio cómodo… el silencio de dos personas que están en completa armonía el uno con el otro. El silencio de dos corazones que no necesitan de las palabras para hablar entre ellos.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que será… cuando hagamos la noticia oficial de nuestro bebé y todo? – Rick preguntó después de un rato. – Quiero decir, ir al centro comercial a comprar ropita para bebé, juguetes… que ya todo el mundo sepa. No sé, te imagino así, con tu ropa de maternidad y todo…

La sonrisa que el piloto tenía en sus labios en esos momentos deslumbró a Lisa, quien se abrazó a su esposo y se acurrucó contra él.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz, Rick! Estoy emocionada… estoy—

- ¡Hermosa! Estás hermosa, Lisa… y más hermosa con cada día que pasa.

- ¡Adulador!

- ¡Es la verdad! Aunque no lo quieras… no hay remedio, Hayes. Tú eres una mujer hermosa y se acabó.

- Si sigues repitiéndolo así, terminaré por creérmelo.

- ¡Pues más vale que lo hagas, porque es cierto!

Lisa sonrió radiante y miró a Rick, quien había levantado sus ojos al cielo, escudriñándolo con _ojo de Scout_, como ella solía decir.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo?

- No, es que… pensé que quizás la noche se esté haciendo demasiado fría y no quisiera que fueras a atrapar un resfriado o algo.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Lisa aceptó. – Se siente algo fresco… ¿y qué planes tienes para esta noche de sábado?

- No sé, lo que tú quieras… ¿no se te antoja ir al cine… ver alguna película?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! Vamos al cine, compramos un boleto para la primera película que esté por comenzar, compramos una buena dotación de palomitas de maíz, refresco, papas fritas, chocolates… y así aunque la película sea un bodrio espantoso, al menos tendremos provisiones.

- ¡Estás loco, Rick! – Lisa estaba riendo divertida. – Aunque la idea suena tentadora.

- ¿Entonces es un sí?

- Bueno, con una condición…

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Rick sonrió traviesamente. - ¡Que la película no sea de Minmei!

- Entonces asunto arreglado. – Lisa siguió riéndose. - ¡Vamos al cine pues!

- Va a ser una noche muy divertida, Lisa… te lo prometo.

- Contigo, pilotito… contigo todo es divertido. Contigo cada momento es especial.

- Lo mismo digo, almirante… ¡Lo mismo digo!

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque para ir a la casa del almirantazgo por le Freelander e ir al cine. Hasta pequeñas salidas tan cotidianas como la de esa noche eran todo un acontecimiento para ellos… mientras estuvieran juntos, cada segundo era memorable y cada día inolvidable.

-

* * *

-

El clima había enfriado bastante, pero las estrellas brillaban extraordinariamente en el cielo y la noche estaba demasiado hermosa como para no dejarse seducir por la idea de un paseo nocturno.

En el malecón que rodeaba el Lago Gloval, por la zona de la Base Militar, cerca de donde se encontraba un pequeño jardín dedicado a los Héroes de la Guerra Espacial, el comodoro Azueta y la arquitecta Galland caminaban sin prisas, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Esa tarde, después de su visita a la agencia de autos, habían ido al museo, en donde Jesse le había mostrado a Carlos Azueta algunas de las nuevas adquisiciones para el acervo del museo. El tiempo se había ido sin ser sentido y después de pasar varias horas encerrados en las bodegas del museo, los dos decidieron, por acuerdo tácito, que lo mejor que podían hacer era salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Era necesario y saludable.

Y habían caminado… y caminado… hasta que sus pasos los habían llevado ahí, a las inmediaciones de la Base Militar.

Aquel era un sitio agradable para pasear: el malecón a orillas del lago, el Parque de los Héroes, el sonido del agua, las luces del SDF1 y de la ciudad reflejadas en el lago y, sobre todo, el hecho de que aquel era un sitio tranquilo y que eran muy pocas las personas que caminaban por ahí a esas horas.

- ¡Un linaje militar impresionante! – Jesse comentó, cuando Azueta terminó de relatarle algunas historias sobre sus antepasados militares. – Sin duda eres un militar de cepa, Carlos.

- Es herencia familiar, pero… pero yo seguí la carrera de las armas por voluntad propia. – El comodoro se encogió de hombros. – Y jamás me he arrepentido.

- Y todo lo que viviste durante la guerra… - Jesse dejó aquel pensamiento al aire.

- Bueno… - Azueta miró hacia el SDF1 y sus ojos parecieron perderse en la inmensidad. - ¿Sabes? Allá en Revillagigedo, en la base naval en donde me encontraba durante la Lluvia de la Muerte, uno de los días que siguieron a ese holocausto terrible, vi una frase escrita sobre un muro… nunca supe quién la escribió, pero jamás la he olvidado… decía "_los soldados somos eternos_".

- O como dijo el General Douglas MacArthur: los viejos soldados nunca mueren, solo se desvanecen.

- _Un viejo soldado que tan solo intentó cumplir con su deber como Dios le dio a entender_… - Azueta completó. – En esos tiempos de guerra todos cumplimos nuestro deber y ciertamente, a veces – muchas veces – como Dios nos dio a entender.

- ¡No digas eso, Carlos! Tú eres un líder extraordinario. Además todos ustedes hicieron su parte y no hubo contribuciones pequeñas al esfuerzo de la guerra… ¡Cada pequeña acción fue importante! Y si gamos a seguir citando frases celebres, ¿qué tal aquella del Mariscal de Campo Bernard Law Montgomery? _Cada soldado debe saber, antes de entrar en combate, como la pequeña batalla que está por pelear entra en el panorama general y como el éxito de su victoria influenciará el combate como un todo_.

- Oh… no sabía que supieras de… bueno, de este tipo de cosas, Galland.

- Desde que comencé a trabajar en el Museo Donald Hayes me comencé a interesar por la historia militar, tú lo sabes. – Ella se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó levemente. – Estoy trabajando con acervos básicamente militares… yo—debo estudiar, investigar, aprender…

- ¡Y sabes mucho, Jesse! – Azueta la miró y sonrió. – Yo siempre aprendo mucho contigo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Ella se sonrojó más notoriamente y sacudió su mano como para restarle importancia al asunto. – Me gusta leer y bueno… supongo que estoy llena de datos inútiles.

- ¡No son inútiles! – Azueta replicó enfáticamente. – Yo los encuentro fascinantes.

La arquitecta Galland bajó su mirada como para ocultar su sonrisa y su rubor. Azueta no pudo evitar el sonreír levemente y pasó su mano por su cabello en un gesto notoriamente nervioso. Sus ojos fueron más allá del parque en el que estaban y después volvió a mirar a su amiga, mientras cambiaba radicalmente el tema:

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Eh…? Yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas…?

- No es nada importante… pero estaba pensando que quizás pudiéramos ir a cenar… mira, ahí enfrente está el Stardust… ¿Lo conoces? Es un pequeño local bastante militar. Es un sitio agradable.

- ¡El Stardust es todo un icono, Carlos! – Ella sonrió emocionada.

- ¿Entonces… vienes?

- ¡Oh, me encantaría! Pero… no quiero importunarte… es decir, quizás tengas otros planes o no sé…

- ¿Planes…? ¿Yo? – El comodoro se rió. – Necesitas conocerme mejor, Galland… hacía mucho tiempo que no salía un sábado por la noche así como ahora…

- Entonces supongo que pertenecemos al mismo club. – Ella le sonrió con simpatía. – Y en ese caso, me encantaría ir a cenar al Stardust… y a decir verdad ya tengo un poco de hambre.

- ¡Vamos entonces!

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el sitio favorito de los jóvenes militares de la Base Macross. El lugar, como era costumbre, estaba lleno de pilotos y soldados, algunos en uniforme y otros en ropas de civiles, pero fácilmente reconocibles como miembros de las fuerzas armadas. El ambiente era festivo, como siempre, pero sin llegar a ser molesto.

Cuando entraron, Carlos colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jesse, para guiarla a través de aquel concurrido lugar y no separarse de ella o perderla entre la gente. Aquel gesto inocente y simple, sin embargo y por alguna razón más allá de su propia comprensión, hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la arquitecta. Una corriente intensa que parecía comenzar justo en el lugar en donde las manos del comodoro se posaban sobre sus hombros y de ahí dispersarse por todo su cuerpo. Jesse levantó su mirada para observar a aquel hombre alto y de apariencia noble que, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, mantenía su mirada fija en el sitio a donde estaba guiando a su acompañante.

El comodoro Azueta condujo a Jesse hasta una de las mesas al fondo del local, en un sitio un tanto separado del salón principal y que generalmente estaba algo más tranquilo. Aquella mesa estaba vacía, pues era un acuerdo tácito entre todos los que frecuentaban el Stardust que esa mesa siempre estuviera disponible para los altos mandos que muy frecuentemente aparecían por ahí.

La música del swing de los años 40's era alegre y contagiosa y el lugar, decorado al más puro estilo de una cantina de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, le pareció extraordinario a la joven arquitecta Galland, quien miraba a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados y una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad en los labios.

- ¡Este sitio es extraordinario!

- Y la comida es buena. – Azueta respondió, mientras caballerosamente le acercaba la silla.

Apenas los dos recién llegados habían tomado sus lugares, una mujer de mediana edad y una sonrisa franca y amable apareció por ahí, llevando una libreta de notas en la mano.

- ¡El comodoro Azueta aparece en el Stardust! Habrá que poner otra marca por ahí, Carlos… y no solo eso, sino que además aparece muy bien acompañado.

- Buenas noches, Tessie. – Azueta la saludó con una sonrisa. – Ella es la arquitecta Jessica Galland, del Museo Donald Hayes…

- ¡Mucho gusto, arquitecta! – Tessie le extendió la mano. - ¡Y bienvenida! Espero que le agrade este sitio.

- De entrada ya me gusta bastante… y por favor, puede llamarme Jesse.

- De acuerdo, Jesse… tú puedes llamarme Tessie. ¿Qué te parece? Riman y todo. – La propietaria del Stardust se rió. – Pero bueno, ¿qué se les antoja cenar, chicos?

Azueta miró a Jesse, quien observaba la carta que traía en las manos. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le señaló algunos de los platillos que ahí se anunciaban.

- Las ensaladas y los sándwiches son extraordinarios en este sitio.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Carlos?

- Hmmm… - El comodoro lo meditó unos segundos. – Un sándwich de pollo con ensalada está bien para mí… y un vaso grande de té helado.

- ¡El especial Azueta! – Tessie lo anotó en su libreta. - ¿Y para ti, corazón?

- Yo… lo mismo que él, Tessie.

- ¡Dos especiales Azueta! En un momento se los sirvo…

La dueña de aquel sitio se alejó de ahí, mientras que Carlos y Jesse se miraban y sonreían. Aquel era un sitio agradable y el ambiente tan alegre que reinaba por ahí parecía haberlos contagiado.

- Ha sido un día extraordinario. – Jesse comentó. – Hacía mucho que no pasaba un día tan lindo y agradable, Carlos. ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Galland! – El comodoro sonrió tímidamente. – El placer ha sido todo mío… a decir verdad yo tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que—bueno, que pasé un día tan relajado y agradable como este. Gracias a ti, por todo.

- ¡Nah…! – Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. - ¡Me encanta este sitio! Pero por lo que Tessie comentó, parece que no lo frecuentas demasiado, ¿eh?

- Vengo ocasionalmente… en realidad no hay mucho tiempo para este tipo de cosas… para salir y todo eso.

- Deberíamos de remediarlo, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Eh…?

- ¡Oh, es decir…! – Jesse se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando. – Yo tampoco salgo mucho… ya sabes, siempre estoy metida en las bodegas del museo… y bueno, en un par de semanas voy a volver a Woodland…

- ¡Oh! – Carlos sonrió con tristeza. – Sí, lo sé… y entiendo… mira, ¿qué te parece si la próxima vez me toca ser el anfitrión y te invito a comer a mi casa? Es decir, no soy un buen cocinero como tú, pero…

- ¡Me encantaría! – Jesse le sonrió radiantemente.

- Bien… habrá que planearlo.

- Por supuesto…

En un momento los ojos del comodoro se encontraron con los de la arquitecta. Algo extraño sucedía entre ellos, pero sin siquiera proponérselo los dos trataban de evitar el contacto visual, simplemente porque cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban los dos parecían perderse en la mirada del otro. Y ese fue uno de esos momentos.

Jesse Galland se dejó encantar por esa mirada clara y apacible de los ojos intensamente azules de Carlos Azueta. Y él, por su lado, se sintió fascinado por esa chispa inteligente y traviesa que parecía brillar en lo más profundo de los ojos cafés de su amiga. Sus ojos, los de ambos, parecían hablar con mucha más libertad que lo que sus palabras les habían permitido hacerlo desde hacía tiempo. Aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo, sus ojos sí lo hacían por ellos: aquel había sido el día más extraordinario de sus vidas y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Finalmente el comodoro sonrió, pero se notaba un poco nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza como para romper aquel hechizo en el que momentáneamente había caído y se puso de pie.

- ¿Me disculpas por un segundo? Voy a… a lavarme las manos.

- ¡Claro!

Carlos se alejó entre las mesas, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño del Stardust. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano, creando la perfecta imagen de una mujer feliz.

- Es un buen hombre. – La voz de Tessie hizo saltar a la arquitecta. – Demasiado ensimismado y torturado por sus demonios… reservado y silencioso, pero es bueno.

Jesse miró a aquella mujer que, sin inmutarse siquiera, estaba colocando sobre la mesa una canasta de pan y un par de vasos de té helado. Tessie miró a la joven arquitecta y le sonrió traviesamente.

- Además tampoco podemos negar el hecho de que Carlitos Azueta es un bombón, ¿no te parece, querida?

- Yo… bueno… - Jesse se sonrojó perceptiblemente. – Es un amigo muy querido…

- Cielito, te voy a decir algo y discúlpame si soy demasiado directa… - Tessie se recargó en el respaldo del asiento vacío. – Conozco bien a los soldados… estuve casada con uno, eso ya te dará una idea… pero además los veo venir aquí cada día. Me cuentan sus problemas sentimentales, sus logros, sus sueños… y he aprendido algo, corazón. Cuando un soldado aparece aquí en el Stardust – en el refugio por excelencia de los soldados -, con una chica civil… bueno, eso significa mucho. Si lograste hacer que Carlos Azueta saliera de su torre de marfil en una noche de sábado… y si él decidió mostrarte el escondite de los militares… eso quiere decir algo, Jesse.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella inocentemente.

- ¡Tan linda e inteligente y tan despistada para estas cosas! – Tessie sonrió. – Arquitecta Galland, obviamente nuestro comodoro consentido tiene algún interés particular en ti, corazón. No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo… vi la forma en que te miraba…

- ¡Nah…! Carlos y yo somos solo amigos.

- No lo dudo… - Tessie le guiñó el ojo. – Pero también vi la manera en como lo estabas mirando recién, cuando vine a traer estas cosas a la mesa…

- Pero…

- ¡Y ahí regresa el príncipe encantado! – Tessie sonrió al ver a Carlos Azueta aproximándose a la mesa. - ¡Les deseo la mejor de las buenas suertes, chicos! Y Dios bien sabe que si alguien necesita de una mujer como tú, ese es Carlos… Jesse, cuídalo mucho… creo que tú puedes ser ese ángel que él tanto ha necesitado desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

La propietaria del Stardust le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Jesse bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar ni la sonrisa tímida que apareció en sus labios, ni el rubor que coloreó sus mejillas. El comodoro tomó asiento frente a ella y le sonrió.

- ¡Tessie si que trabaja rápido! Estoy seguro que la cena te va a encantar, Galland. Este sitio es muy bueno. Es… es como el refugio de los militares.

- Justo eso me dijo Tessie hace unos momentos. – La arquitecta sonrió. - ¡Eso justamente!

Carlos tomó un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca, lanzándole a su acompañante una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerara sin control. Aunque de ahí la conversación se desvió a temas más generales y nada comprometedores, el simple hecho de estar compartiendo esa noche en el Stardust con el comodoro Azueta hizo que Jesse Galland se sintiera tan feliz como jamás lo había sido en su vida… y no era una exageración.

-

* * *

-

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Azueta conducía de vuelta a su casa, por el solitario Boulevard del Lago hasta el Boulevard Monumento que lo conducía al Barrio Militar. En el auto sonaban las armónicas notas de una versión instrumental de aquel gran clásico de los 40's, "_As Time Goes By_". Había escuchado esa canción esa noche en el Stardust y ahora que iba conduciendo había sentido las ganas de volverla a escuchar. Aunque, como solía suceder, solo tenía una versión instrumental de la misma.

Mientras iba sin prisas y silbando suavemente al ritmo de la canción, el comodoro no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Sin duda sería un día que iba a recordar por mucho tiempo… un día realmente especial.

Podría sentirse emocionado al pensar que era cuestión de un par de semanas para que él finalmente tuviera un auto nuevo. Como hombre aquello sin duda lo emocionaba… y realmente lo hacía. Sin embargo casi no había pensado en ello en el transcurso del día. Y no lo había hecho simplemente porque había estado demasiado ocupado disfrutando cada momento que había pasado en compañía de aquella joven que, sin que él mismo supiera como, se había convertido no solo en una conocida, sino en su consejera y su mejor amiga.

- Jesse Galland. – Azueta murmuró. – Una chica inteligente y muy dulce… cuando la miro quisiera… quisiera poder saber cuál fue realmente su historia. A veces pienso que hay algo que la lastimó demasiado en el pasado… y si ella confiara en mí…

El comodoro sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era bastante egoísta de su parte el pretender que alguien confiara en él, cuando él mismo traía una carga emocional tan pesada a cuestas… y él no se permitía confiar en nadie para liberar un poco todo ese dolor y esa soledad que lo atormentaban.

Pero aquel día había sido diferente, desde que había llegado al medio día a casa de Jesse, para almorzar con ella. Azueta sonrió al recordar lo acogedor y lindo que le había parecido el pequeño departamento de Jesse. El sitio no era muy grande; tenía solamente cinco espacios: la sala comedor, la cocina, el baño, un pequeño estudio-biblioteca y el dormitorio. Pero Jesse se las había arreglado para decorar y organizar aquel sitio de manera que pareciera mucho más amplio y espacioso de lo que en realidad era y darle una decoración sobria y elegante al departamento.

Además, si algo había aprendido Azueta ese día de su amiga era que Jesse era una cocinera excelente. La comida que ella había preparado había sido simplemente deliciosa… al comodoro de la UN SPACY le estaba costando trabajo el recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había comido tan bien y en tan buena compañía.

Pero había mucho más… en la pequeña, pero bien surtida biblioteca de la arquitecta, Carlos había encontrado libros de lo más interesantes. Ella parecía tener intereses y gustos bastante eclécticos y lo mismo había un libro sobre la estrategia militar en las grandes batallas de la Edad Media, que un libro sobre decoración interior al estilo marroquí. El comodoro había encontrado por ahí algunos libros antiguos que le habían parecido fascinantes… libros de historia, de arte, de música, novelas… era una colección muy variada.

- Entiendo por qué Galland es tan culta e inteligente… - Carlos pensó en voz alta. – Y tiene muy buen gusto además… esas flores en las ventanas y todo… es casi como un pequeño departamento en cualquier _rue _de Paris_._

Sin poder evitarlo y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Azueta suspiró profundamente y sonrió, completamente absorto en los recuerdos de aquel día. Su auto dio vuelta en el Boulevard Monumento y su mirada se clavó en el cielo estrellado.

Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando él la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa después de la cena en el Stardust y una caminata de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, hasta la calle Orleáns.

Ahí los dos se habían detenido frente a la puerta del edificio de apartamentos de Galland. Ninguno de los dos lo había aceptado, pero era un hecho que ambos hubieran querido alargar un poco más aquella velada. Sin embargo por un acuerdo silencioso, los dos decidieron que quizás fuera mejor dejarla ahí… y mejor planear una segunda parte muy pronto.

Se habían entretenido conversando durante unos diez minutos antes de que finalmente alguno de ellos decidiera que era momento de despedirse, desearse las buenas noches y volver a sus respectivos mundos. Pero lo que Carlos Azueta no había podido sacarse de la cabeza era el recuerdo de ese último momento… cuando él caballerosamente había extendido su mano para agradecer a Jesse por aquel día maravilloso que había pasado a su lado… y ella le había respondido de una manera muy natural y relajada, tomando su mano y acercándose a él para plantar un beso amistoso y casi protocolario en la mejilla del comodoro.

No había nada de extraño en eso… un beso de cortesía, era así como los amigos generalmente se saludaban o se despedían. Eso sin duda significaba que Jesse lo consideraba su amigo y eso lo hacía sentir muy contento… pero, por alguna razón, aquel gesto tan espontáneo y sincero de parte de la arquitecta Galland había hecho que Carlos Azueta se sintiera incluso un poco mareado y bastante nervioso. Pero de una buena manera, por supuesto.

- Tenemos que planear alguna otra salida. – El comodoro pensó, mientras su auto salía del Boulevard Monumento y se acercaba al Barrio Militar. – Quizás el próximo fin de semana pueda invitarla a comer en mi casa…

El auto del comodoro disminuyó la velocidad para pasar por el puesto de control militar que se encontraba en la entrada de aquella zona habitacional. Los guardias en turno lo saludaron militarmente y él les devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa cálida. No le tomó más de un par de minutos al comodoro el llegar a su casa en la esquina de las calles Pedregal y Acacias. Detuvo su auto en el sendero que conducía a su cochera y se bajó de él.

- Definitivamente, habrá que repetir esta salida uno de estos días… no sé, quizás en la semana tenga tiempo de ir a tomar un café conmigo o algo…

El comodoro sonrió para sí mismo, se echó las llaves de su auto en la bolsa de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, silbando alegremente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella noche Carlos Azueta era la perfecta imagen de un hombre que está en paz consigo mismo… de un hombre que, tras una tormenta interminable, por fin comenzaba a vislumbrar una luz en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Lunes por la mañana en la Base Militar Macross. Los militares volvían a sus puestos después de un par de días de merecido descanso… al menos los que no habían estado de guardia durante el fin de semana. Sin embargo la actividad febril y esmerada no disminuía en aquel sitio, ni aún con esa mala fama que tienen los lunes en la mañana.

En el Salón Azul del piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo, justo a esas horas estaba terminando la reunión de staff semanal que la almirante Hayes siempre tenía con su equipo los lunes por la mañana. Aquel día la reunión se había prolongado un poco más de lo habitual, pues había varios asuntos que tratar, sobre todo en lo concerniente a las nuevas aeronaves VF4 que habían sido entregadas el viernes anterior.

Aquella mañana, además de los mandos usuales que asistían a la reunión, se habían presentado también los jefes de los escuadrones de la UNSAF que ya habían sido actualizados a VF4 o que estaban en proceso de hacerlo.

Otra de las personas que había estado presente en esa reunión era el capitán Fabián Averdy, un militar maduro y con apariencia de profesor universitario que, precisamente, tenía a su cargo la dirección del Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UN SPACY, dependiente de la Academia Militar de Macross, y que comenzaría a trabajar con la primera generación de oficiales de carrera para la Spacy en un par de semanas.

Y complementando a aquel grupo de personalidades, los Observadores del Gobierno en pleno también habían asistido a esa reunión… en su calidad de observadores sin voz ni voto. Ellos solo se limitaban a observar y hacer algunas anotaciones. Sin embargo su sola presencia era suficiente para alterar los nervios de más de uno de los militares ahí reunidos.

Cuando la reunión finalmente se dio por finalizada – casi tres horas después de que había comenzado –, todos comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco. Algunos se acercaron a la almirante Hayes a hacerle algunas consultas o a comentar algo con ella. Otros más se quedaron cerca de la puerta conversado entre sí, o fueron a servirse un café y unas galletas antes de retirarse.

La teniente Hickson se acercó al comodoro Azueta para entregarle algunos documentos y se quedó a su lado mientras que él los revisaba y los firmaba. Mientras que el comodoro le daba algunas instrucciones a la teniente, no pudo evitar notar que la licenciada Fiorenzi se había aproximado y estaba obviamente esperando que él terminara de hablar con Kelly.

- ¿Te encargas entonces de esto, Kelly? – Azueta preguntó.

- ¡No se preocupe, señor! Solo necesito que la sargento Sainz me apoye con los oficios que necesitamos. Es que tienen que salir foliados, firmados y sellados por la oficina de Estado Mayor, comodoro.

- Pídele que los elabore y que me los lleve a firmar en una hora… este trámite tiene que salir hoy mismo si es que queremos recibir a tiempo los recursos que se están solicitando. Le pasas una copia a la almirante Hayes para que esté enterada de lo que se está llevando a cabo.

- ¡Sí, señor!

- Gracias teniente Hickson.

Kelly hizo un impecable saludo militar y, tan atareada como estaba con aquellos trámites que tenían que completarse ese mismo día, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Hannah Fiorenzi detrás de ella, lo que evidentemente le ahorró una buena jaqueca a la eficiente y activa Jefa de Ayudantía del Almirantazgo.

A diferencia de Kelly, el comodoro había notado desde hacía unos minutos a Hannah esperando para hablar con él y eso no lo alegraba en absoluto. Cerró su bolígrafo y lo colocó de vuelta en el bolsillo interior del saco de su uniforme y no pudo evitar el arrugar el entrecejo cuando Hannah se acercó a él llevando en la mano dos tazas de café, una de las cuales le ofreció a Azueta.

- Buenos días, comodoro… ¿Qué tal estuvo su fin de semana?

- Muy bien, licenciada… muchas gracias.

- Yo… - Hannah miró a su alrededor. – Necesito hablar contigo… con usted…

- Estamos hablando.

- En privado… si no le molesta.

Carlos Azueta miró a su alrededor y le indicó a Hannah con un movimiento de mano que lo siguiera hasta el pasillo exterior. Una vez ahí, se alejaron un poco y se detuvieron frente a un ventanal que ofrecía una vista espectacular de Ciudad Macross.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle, licenciada Fiorenzi?

- ¡Tanta formalidad! – Ella sonrió. – En realidad quería hablar… sobre—sobre lo que ocurrió el viernes.

El comodoro hizo un perceptible gesto de fastidio y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- Le dije, licenciada Fiorenzi, que jamás volveríamos a tocar el tema. No tiene porque hacer esto. Lo que sucedió el viernes en la noche… bueno, para mí eso jamás sucedió.

- Bien dicen que los caballeros no tienen memoria. – Hannah sonrió traviesamente. - Pero… no podemos negarlo, comodoro, las cosas sucedieron. Y usted sabe que para mí, mi imagen pública y política es muy importante. Yo no dudaría al decir que con esto usted me tiene en sus manos.

- No soy de ese tipo de personas, licenciada Fiorenzi. Y si le dije que todo quedó olvidado, fue en serio. Para mí ya no hay nada más que decir.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, aunque era bastante obvio que para Hannah el tema aún no estaba agotado y ella todavía no había llegado a donde quería llegar con todo aquello. Así que siguió hablando:

- Fueron solo unas copas de vino de más… pero Carlos, ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti, si ni siquiera me has privilegiado con tu amistad?

- Usted tiene mi amistad, licenciada.

La licenciada Fiorenzi sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él, hasta acorralarlo entre ella y el muro a sus espaldas. De pronto el comodoro comenzó a sentirse bastante incómodo y sin una vía de escape de aquella situación. Ella lo miró a los ojos y siguió hablando vehementemente:

- No, no de la forma que debería. Lo que quiero decir es que… necesito que nos conozcamos mejor, que confiemos el uno en el otro… yo no solo estoy aquí para observar las cosas y para auditar cada uno de tus movimientos. También soy una persona que, como todas, necesita algo de calor humano… una amistad para hacer que estos meses sean más llevaderos. El estar aquí siendo la inquisidora mayor no es un trabajo del que me enorgullezca… tú debes de entenderlo, Carlos.

- Yo lo entiendo, licenciada. – Él respondió en la voz más oficial que podía manejar, dadas las circunstancias. – Y créame que no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

- ¿Entonces… cuándo vas a dejar de darme ese título nobiliario y comenzarás a llamarme simplemente Hannah?

- En nuestra situación actual, no es lo más correcto ni lo más conveniente, licenciada Fiorenzi. – El comodoro finalmente se las arregló para alejarse un poco de ella. - Usted debe entender que la posición que tenemos, con usted como observadora del gobierno y yo como la contraparte militar es—

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero tú compréndeme a mí… tienes en tus manos información muy comprometedora sobre mí… me dices que todo está olvidado, pero no me das garantías para confiar en ti… yo podría confiar en un amigo. Aquí dentro somos contrapartes… pero allá afuera, Carlos… ¿allá afuera también seremos rivales?

Carlos Azueta sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró a Hannah directamente a los ojos para dejar en claro que lo que iba a decir era una verdad absoluta, al menos desde su punto de vista.

- Ni siquiera aquí dentro somos rivales, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Entonces… - Ella sonrió. - ¿Podremos ser amigos?

- Yo—no sé si sería conveniente…

Hannah levantó la mano, en un gesto diseñado obviamente para silenciar a Azueta… y que le funcionó de maravilla, pues el comodoro guardó silencio de inmediato.

- Te diré que haremos… hoy saldremos a cenar y te prometo que no te haré pasar por ninguna escena como la del viernes. No podrás negarte, Carlos… una cena informal… una cena de amigos.

- Yo… no sé… - Él sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose indefenso ante todo aquello.

- Tú elige el lugar, tú pon la hora… yo estoy abierta a lo que sea. ¿O qué es lo que tiene que hacer una mujer para ganarse tu amistad, Carlos Azueta? Sinceramente creo que te haría bien una salida así… y no vas a poder negarte a ello. No seria de caballeros el hacer suplicar a una dama.

- Pero… licenciada, comprenda que en mi situación es incorrecto que—

Ahora venía el ataque final de la habilidosa Hannah Fiorenzi… era el momento de hacer a un lado los formalismos y lanzar un ataque directo sobre aquel flanco débil que había detectado en el comodoro Azueta: su situación emocional.

- ¿Cuál es tu situación? – Preguntó ella bajando el tono de su voz y acercándose demasiado al atribulado militar. - ¿Tu situación como comodoro? ¿Tu situación como ermitaño que no se permite salir al mundo por temor a ser herido…o quizás a encontrar un poco de alegría? ¿A tu situación como un hombre solo que no puede superar su propia realidad… cuando su pareja se ha ido?

- Sus palabras son demasiado crudas, licenciada. – Azueta bajó su mirada, mientras sentía como si una daga se le hubiera clavado súbitamente en el corazón.

- Llámame Hannah… solo por una noche, Carlos… - Hannah le tocó el pecho con la punta de su dedo de una manera sensual y seductora. - Solo déjame comprobar que lo que creo es cierto… que detrás de esa coraza de acero hay un hombre sensible en el que puedo confiar… porque necesito confiar en alguien aquí, Carlos Azueta… no solo por cuestiones personales, incluso por cuestiones laborales, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todos si yo pudiera confiar en ti… y eso sin duda se vería reflejado en los resultados de mis observaciones.

El comodoro, que hasta entonces había mantenido su mirada baja, levantó sus ojos para clavarlos en los de ella. Los ojos oscuros de Hannah parecían arder con promesas de una noche muy especial… los de él en cambio ardían con el fuego de una rabia contenida que parecía estarse gestando en lo más profundo de su pecho.

- ¿Me está extorsionando, licenciada?

- ¡Claro que no! – Ella se rió tontamente. – Solamente estoy tratando de humanizarte un poco… permíteme hacerlo. Necesitas que alguien te sacuda un poco, Carlos. ¿Entonces a qué horas pasas por mí esta noche? Ah, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Azueta sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Fue entonces que ella decidió tomar aquella situación en sus propias manos.

- Te diré que haremos, a las 8 de la noche yo pasó aquí por ti… iremos en mi auto. Y ya para entonces habrás tenido el tiempo suficiente para decidir a donde quieres ir. En caso contrario, la dama será la que decida… ¡Es una cita!

El comodoro clavó sus ojos en ella e iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento los demás observadores aparecieron por el pasillo, buscando a su jefa.

- ¿En dónde te metes, Hannah? – Ty, el más vocal del grupo, replicó. - ¡Tenemos que revisar estas observaciones y después irnos a seguir con lo nuestro! ¡No es hora de estar socializando!

- El comodoro Azueta y yo estábamos hablando de algunos asuntos importantes relativos a nuestras observaciones. – Ella respondió contundentemente. – Pero seguiremos con esto en la noche… entonces a las ocho, comodoro. ¡Y que tenga un buen día!

Azueta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ya Hannah se estaba retirando acompañada de su séquito… y él había quedado atrapado sin salida con aquel compromiso de ir a cenar con aquella mujer que tanto le alteraba los nervios.

- Comodoro Azueta… - Una voz bastante más familiar y apreciada llegó hasta él. - ¿Tiene un minuto?

- ¡Almirante Hayes! – El curtido militar le sonrió a su superior. – Para usted siempre tengo tiempo, almirante… ¿qué sucede?

- Necesito que revisemos algunas cuestiones relacionadas con el plan de trabajo del Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UNS… es decir, con la experiencia que usted tiene después de haber dirigido la Academia Militar durante varios años y todo.

El comodoro Azueta se percató que detrás de la almirante Hayes venía el capitán Averdy. El Jefe del Estado Mayor respiró aliviado y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa sincera aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, almirante. Aunque el capitán Averdy hará un trabajo excepcional con el CES. Es un militar de profesión, un curtido veterano de la Guerra Espacial y un catedrático de corazón. Tuvimos la oportunidad de trabajar juntos en la Academia hace años.

- ¡Gracias por sus palabras, comodoro! – El aludido sonrió agradecido. – Pero tengo mucho que aprender todavía…

- En ese caso, vayamos adelante…

El comodoro Azueta le cedió el paso a la almirante Hayes, quien sonrió ante aquel gesto de caballerosidad y comenzó a dirigirse a su oficina, seguida de cerca por los dos militares que ya habían comenzado a hablar sobre la organización, los objetivos y la operación del que sería el Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UN Spacy.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido largo y bastante pesado para el general Hunter. Había tenido que soportar una sesión particularmente larga y exasperante con Kevorkian, _el Armenio_ y con Kuznitzky. Y por si eso fuera poco, más tarde se había incorporado a esa tortura ese hombre rechoncho y escandaloso al que Rick despreciaba profundamente por su actitud lasciva ante cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente… incluyendo a la almirante Hayes.

Owen Tyler había ido a revisar algunas de las cuentas de la UNSAF, sobre todo en cuestión de las percepciones salariales que los miembros de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial recibían mensualmente. Y había cuestionado el hecho de que, además de los ingresos por razón del sueldo neto, la canasta básica y la previsión social, los miembros de la UNSAF tuvieran dos ingresos extras: un _sobre haber_ que se acumulaba a su salario neto y una _compensación técnica al servicio_.

El general Hunter les había explicado pacientemente a los observadores que aquellas eran dos percepciones extras que la almirante Hayes había negociado con el Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas hacía un año para todos los miembros tanto de la UNSAF como de la UNS. Esos conceptos extras eran un apoyo monetario tanto para los militares como para sus familias y – entre otras cosas –, habían ayudado a disminuir notablemente la deserción en las filas de las fuerzas armadas en Ciudad Macross.

La discusión que se había armado después había sido bizantina, a tal grado de que el general Hunter había terminado con una tremenda jaqueca y ganas de asesinar a alguien. Sin embargo había sabido librarse de aquella situación con un hecho simple que no admitió réplica por parte de los observadores: la verdad innegable de que – a pesar de esas compensaciones de las que tanto se estaban quejando –, un militar ordinario ganaba por lo menos un 50 por ciento menos que cualquier miembro de la Policía Ministerial encargada de proteger las instalaciones del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas en Ciudad Monumento.

Entonces… ¿eran los miembros del gobierno mucho más importantes que el ciudadano común? Porque los policías ministeriales protegían las instalaciones y a los miembros del Gobierno… mientras que las fuerzas armadas protegían al ciudadano común principalmente.

¡Y eso que Rick ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar sobre los salarios estratosféricos que cobraban los que trabajaban para el gobierno! Solo había que ver a la licenciada Fiorenzi para darse cuenta de que nadie podría darse los lujos que ella se daba con un salario similar a los que percibían incluso los altos mandos de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Finalmente se le había puesto un punto final a aquella discusión, pero el general Hunter había quedado bastante tenso después de ella. Por eso cuando el coronel Sidar y el mayor Sterling le propusieron que los acompañara en un vuelo de evaluación de los nuevos escuadrones VF4, Rick no había dicho que no.

Al menos el día había terminado de buena manera, con él volando su Skull 01 sobre los desiertos del sur, sobre la Zona de Pruebas y además había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar uno de los atardeceres más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida.

Pero todo aquello había sido desgastante para el piloto, quien llegó a su casa pasadas las 1900 horas, después de una jornada de 12 horas de trabajo.

La Freelander se detuvo en el sendero de entrada a la cochera y Rick sonrió cuando vio que había luz en la casa. Eso significaba que Lisa ya se encontraba en su hogar y que él podía olvidarse de todo y refugiarse en ese pedazo de cielo que era su casa.

El piloto entró a la casa del almirantazgo y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando olfateó un delicioso aroma a comida… a comida casera, además.

- ¡Ya llegué, amor! – Rick anunció, al tiempo que arrojaba las llaves sobre una mesita y colgaba su sobretodo en el guardarropa que había cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Hola Rick! – La voz de Lisa se escuchó. – Estoy en la cocina.

No era necesario que ella se lo especificara, pues era obvio. El piloto siguió aquel delicioso aroma y su sonrisa se hizo aún más radiante cuando vio a su esposa, vestida con pantalones deportivos color gris y una camiseta azul de manga larga, revisando el contenido de un par de cacerolas que se encontraban en la estufa.

- ¡Huele delicioso!

- Sí, bueno… - Lisa le sonrió. – Salí relativamente temprano de la oficina y Kelly me acompañó al supermercado… compré algunas verduras y decidí preparar una sopa… y un guisado de pollo con guisantes. Creo que quedó bien… mira…

Rick se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del talle de su esposa y besándola suavemente en el cuello.

- La comida se ve bien… pero tú eres la que hueles delicioso… ¿cómo haces para que después de un día de trabajo te veas tan hermosa y tan relajada… y huelas tan bien?

- Me acabo de bañar. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero… ¿qué sucedió, pilotito? ¿Por qué tantos cumplidos, eh?

- ¡No sucedió nada! Bueno… sucede que te quiero, Hayes. – Rick seguía besándola en el cuello. - ¿No puede un hombre estar enamorado de su esposa y simplemente decírselo?

- Yo no tengo problemas con ello… - Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick. – Hmmm… un pilotito en traje de vuelo…

- ¿Te gusta? – Rick no dejaba de besarla. – No tuve tiempo de cambiarme…

- ¡Me encanta…! – Lisa cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las manos traviesas del piloto se deslizaban por debajo de su camiseta.

- Lo único que quería era venir a casa y estar contigo.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, amor! – Lisa susurró.

- Lisa… - El piloto le mordisqueó la oreja. – Tuve un día terrible…

- ¿Y hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte?

- De hecho, sí… creo que sí…

Rick hizo que Lisa girara sobre sí misma para que quedara de frente a él. La mirada que ella pudo ver en los ojos azules del piloto le quemó el corazón y encendió inmediatamente el fuego de su pasión. Rick tomó en rostro de ella entre sus manos y buscó ávidamente sus labios, con desesperada urgencia, para comenzar a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lisa por su parte no se resistió, antes bien se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese beso tan apasionado y urgente que Rick le estaba dando, respondiéndole de la misma manera. Ella se abrazó a su piloto y sintió como él deslizaba sus manos por sus costados para luego levantarla en vilo, sin dejar de besarla, y llevarla al sofá de la sala, que era la superficie cómoda más cercana.

Los dos se dejaron caer en ese sitio y hasta entonces rompieron aquel beso que los había dejado en las nubes. Los dos entreabrieron los ojos para mirar al otro. Rick respiraba entrecortadamente y en sus ojos brillaba la chispa inconfundible del deseo. Lisa lo observó por unos segundos, le acarició el rostro sudoroso y le pasó la mano por el cabello antes de que él volviera a reclamar sus labios en otro beso furioso y lleno de amor.

Lisa no podía pensar… no cuando él la estaba besando de esa manera. Sintió como el piloto comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su traje de vuelo y ella misma, sin tener siquiera conciencia de ello, comenzó a ayudarlo a deshacerse de sus ropas. El rumor de besos, el sonido de sus ropas al caer al suelo, las breves palabras cargadas de amor que susurraban en los breves segundos que sus labios dejaban de besarse, esos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquella casa del barrio militar.

Finalmente Rick, que se encontraba tendido de lado en el sofá, abrazó estrechamente a su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él y encapsulándola en un abrazo posesivo y protector. Ella entrelazó sus piernas con las de su piloto y le sonrió con indiscutible amor, mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

- ¿No te gustaría cenar primero? – Le preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡Nah! – Rick sonrió y le regresó beso por beso. – Además ya estamos aquí y bueno…

- ¿Sí…?

- Igual podríamos abrir el apetito con esto… digamos que es el _entremés_.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa se rió y le plantó otro besito suave en los labios. – Pensé que esto era el _postre_.

- ¡Oh… eso viene _después de la cena_, Hayes! – El piloto le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño.

- Demasiada adrenalina, ¿no es así, pilotito?

Rick la besó desesperadamente una vez más, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer y ella, como respuesta, acariciaba la espalda musculosa y los brazos fuertes del piloto.

- ¡Ni te imaginas! – Rick le respondió en un susurro.

- Sinceramente… - Lisa respondió entre jadeos y con una media sonrisa. – Espero que tengas más días de estos, amor.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, almirante! – Rick se lanzó a besarla en el cuello. - ¡Ya verás!

Lisa se rió, pero su respuesta a esa provocación fue tomar el rostro de Rick en sus manos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El piloto de pronto se sintió totalmente encandilado por aquellos ojos verdes que le prometían el paraíso. Ella le sonrió levemente y le pasó el dedo por los labios, provocándole con esto una serie de escalofríos en el cuerpo que lo hicieron gemir contra el dedo de su esposa. Lisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó suavemente en la frente… después con una ternura que no conocía límites lo besó en cada uno de sus ojos, provocándole un corto circuito en el corazón al curtido piloto de combate.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el joven general, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y sintiendo que una oleada de amor y ternura de pronto lo invadían irrefrenablemente, se acercó a su esposa para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella correspondió a aquel beso y con ello el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

La cena podría esperar… después de todo el hambre que los dos tenían en esos momentos había encontrado una forma mucho más eficiente y placentera de ser saciada. Pero más importante todavía era el hecho de que eso era precisamente lo que ellos necesitaban para poder relajarse después de un día demasiado largo y difícil. El cariño que los unía, la devoción y la ternura que sentían el uno por el otro, el afecto que compartían, todo aquello sin duda constituía el antídoto que podía curarlos de cualquier mal. Un antídoto delicioso llamado amor.

-

* * *

-

El día auguraba ser largo… largo y más complicado de lo que el comodoro Azueta hubiera deseado. Había amanecido frío y un poco nublado. Por días parecería que el invierno se alejaba de Ciudad Macross, pero después aparecía algún frente frío rezagado, como el que había llegado esa madrugada, y el invierno regresaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Al menos no pronostican nevadas. – El comodoro reflexionó, mientras observaba el paisaje de la ciudad desde la ventana panorámica de su oficina.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para las 0700 horas, que era cuando su turno comenzaba… al menos en teoría. Pero el comodoro no había podido dormir mucho esa noche y había terminado por levantarse de la cama a las 0500 horas. Se había dado su tiempo para hacer un poco de ejercicio en la bicicleta estacionaria mientras veía el canal de noticias – que a esa infame hora de la mañana precisamente transmitía el estado del tiempo. Después se había dado una ducha, había desayunado y se había encaminado a la oficina a donde había llegado faltando 15 minutos para el inicio de su turno.

El comodoro suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en su poltrona, mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora que mostraba una fotografía de un velero en un atardecer marino, como fondo de pantalla. Sus actividades del día habían súbitamente aparecido en una pantalla a la derecha del monitor, en su programa de agenda electrónica. Los ojos del comodoro se pasearon por aquella lista de cosas por hacer, pero realmente no las estaba leyendo. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte…

No podía dejar de pensar en la cena que había compartido la noche anterior con la licenciada Fiorenzi. Y no porque hubiera sido una experiencia agradable, sino todo lo contrario… porque había sido bastante incómodo estar con ella… y sobre todo porque ella quería que volvieran a repetir la experiencia.

- Tendré que buscar algunos pretextos para evitarlo. – Azueta pensó en voz alta. – No creo que soportara una repetición…

Y es que Hannah se las había ingeniado para ponerle los nervios de punta al siempre circunspecto comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales. La noche anterior la italiana había aparecido en su oficina a las 2000 horas en punto, vestida en un elegante y llamativo vestido de color rojo que – en opinión del siempre práctico Azueta –, no era lo más apropiado para usar en una noche tan fría como había sido aquella. Pero la poca tela de su vestido se compensaba con un extravagante abrigo de piel que la hacía parecer una estrella de cine de los años 40's. Azueta se había preguntado cuantos bichos habían tenido que morir y ser desollados para cumplir con los caprichos de la moda de Fiorenzi.

Ella, totalmente ajena a la incomodidad que su presencia siempre parecía provocarle al comodoro Azueta, se había mostrado alegre y parlanchina. Lo primero que había querido saber era a que restaurante había decidido llevarla el comodoro… y al no obtener respuesta, con una risa imprudente le había dicho que previendo que aquello sucedería, ella había elegido el lugar: un sitio elegante y sofisticado que servía comida fusión y que se ufanaba de contar con el mejor chef de Ciudad Macross.

El sitio se llamaba el Nueva Orleáns y Azueta lo había identificado inmediatamente… porque recordaba las historias de horror que Kelly le había contado de aquel sitio… la tortura con la interminable música de Dixieland y la comida hecha a base de carne de hámster. Y en honor a la verdad Azueta había opinado que cada palabra que la teniente Hickson le había dicho sobre aquel sitio era la pura y más absoluta verdad.

No solo Azueta había salido de aquel sitio con una terrible jaqueca, sino además había llegado a su casa a prepararse un sándwich de queso y una buena taza de café. Pero aquello sin duda no había sido lo peor de la noche…

Hannah Fiorenzi… esa mujer que parecía no poder dejar de hablar. Aquello había sido realmente lo que más había aterrorizado al comodoro y lo había hecho desear que aquella tortura lenta y dolorosa terminara pronto. Nunca en su vida había rogado, con más ahínco, que el reloj marcara el tiempo más rápido.

Pero lo que realmente asustaba a Carlos Azueta, lo que realmente lo había hecho pasar la noche prácticamente en vela y lo que más lo hacía sentirse nervioso e inquieto era el hecho de que Hannah, a pesar de su incesante parloteo, había logrado sin que él se diera cuenta, algo que muy pocas personas habían logrado en su vida: que él comenzara a hablarle de su vida privada.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero de pronto Azueta se había encontrado a sí mismo hablando sobre sus hijos, sobre las navidades que habían pasado juntos en algún hotel en las montañas, tan lejos del mar como fuera posible… en aquellas veces en las que él había llevado a un Pablo adolescente y a un pequeño Nick a visitar los buques de guerra anclados en la Base Naval… en el orgullo que había sentido cuando Pablo se había graduado de la Academia Naval o cuando Nick había recibido aquella _Condecoración al Mérito Naval de Primera Clase_, por haber mantenido a flote una unidad naval a pesar de sus graves averías durante la Operación Clarión.

Y lo peor había sido que Hannah lo había escuchado con interés y empatía… y cuando Azueta se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que se estaba abriendo ante aquella mujer y contándole cosas que eran muy íntimas para él, el comodoro había entrado en pánico.

_- ¡Uno no debe de ser tan cordial y amistoso con una observadora del gobierno! – _Azueta se repetía una y otra vez. – _No debí contarle todo eso anoche… ni siquiera debí aceptar salir con ella. Eso estuvo mal en tantos niveles diferentes que…_

Después de la cena Hannah lo había llevado de regreso a la Base Militar a recoger su auto, - aunque ella había insistido mucho en llevarlo hasta su casa, a lo que él se había negado terminantemente. Quizás la despedida hubiera sido algo más difícil en otras circunstancias, pero para fortuna del atribulado comodoro, un grupo de pilotos de combate iban saliendo de la base justo entonces, después de un vuelo nocturno de inspección, y Hannah había tenido que guardar la compostura frente a ellos.

Aunque por otro lado el comodoro temía los rumores y chismes que seguramente comenzarían a circular en la base después de que esos pilotos lo habían visto descender del pequeño deportivo de la exuberante Fiorenzi.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Azueta se frotó las sienes. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

En ese momento la alarma de su reloj de pulsera hizo un sonidito, dejándole saber que eran las 0700 horas en punto. Azueta se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró profundamente.

- Bien, es hora de trabajar… ya nos encargaremos de lo demás cuando sea tiempo. El día es largo, hay mucho que hacer y más vale que comencemos pronto. ¡Y que Dios nos ayude!

El comodoro abrió unos documentos en su computadora y tomó su intercomunicador, mientras que sacaba algunos papeles de un cajón de su escritorio.

- ¡Buenos días sargento Sainz! – Saludó a su asistente. – Mary, necesito que contactes a los integrantes de la Coordinación de Asesores del Estado Mayor y les recuerdes que hoy a las 1100 horas tenemos una reunión… y que también estén presentes Coordinadores de la Subjefatura Operativa y la Subjefatura Administrativa… sí, muchas gracias Mary… sí, por favor prepara todo en la Sala de Juntas 111. ¡Gracias!

El comodoro Azueta dejó el auricular en su sitio y abrió una carpeta. El día laboral había comenzado y la actividad siempre había sido su mejor contraveneno contra ese mal que frecuentemente lo aquejaba y le envenenaba el alma: sus recuerdos y memorias.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina que los observadores del gobierno ocupaban en el Hotel Macross Plaza, aquel día el trabajo era incesante. Todos los observadores habían salido, como de costumbre, a trabajar en sus respectivas asignaciones, pero Hannah se había quedado en el hotel con el pretexto de tener que enviar varios reportes a Ciudad Monumento y hacer algunas llamadas importantes.

Pero a esas horas, ya pasado el medio día, la licenciada Fiorenzi se relajaba en una cómoda silla de la oficina, mientras se ocupaba de comer una buena porción de fideos chinos. Sobre la mesa había varios recipientes de comida semivacíos con el logotipo del restaurante chino más conocido de Ciudad Macross: el Nyan Nyan.

Mientras ella daba cuenta de su comida, su asistente Gaia Torino se ocupaba afanosamente de introducir datos en una laptop y de contestar algunas llamadas que entraban al teléfono satelital de su jefa, todas provenientes de Ciudad Monumento.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? – Hannah finalmente habló. – Creo que si Minmei tuviera algo de ojo comercial, debería de abrir una cadena de restaurantes Nyan Nyan… es decir, aprovechando su fama y todo… unos cuantos aquí en este pueblo, una docena en Ciudad Monumento… debería de invertir su dinero de esa manera.

- Debería hacerlo. – Gaia respondió sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto.

- Sí, porque si te pones a pensar, puede ser una chica muy linda y con una voz envidiable… ¿pero cuánto le puede durar eso? Es decir, si se cuida como yo lo hago y todo puede que se mantenga en el ojo público durante unos 20 años más… pero ya no es lo mismo… yo empecé a invertir desde muy joven, ¿sabes? Aunque claro, después de la guerra vino la devaluación y bueno… aún así he rehecho mi capital y las ganancias que obtengo… pero ¿por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto a ti, Gigi? Obviamente tú no entiendes nada de esas cosas y claro, sería más productivo hablar con la pared.

Gaia Torino lanzó una mirada breve pero resignada a su jefa por encima de sus anteojos y sin darle más importancia al asunto siguió trabajando, sin permitir que aquello la distrajera. Hannah se ocupó en examinar durante unos segundos el logotipo de restaurante chino en el empaque que traía en las manos. Después lo puso a un lado y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Dios, voy a tener que trabajar al menos dos horas en el gimnasio si quiero deshacerme de todas estas calorías! Entonces, Gigi… ya estuvo bien de descansos… ¿encontraste los datos que te pedí? Porque los necesito urgentemente.

- Estuve investigando un poco ayer, Hannah.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Bah! _Un poco_ no es suficiente… si quieres llegar a tener una carrera exitosa dentro del gobierno, recuerda que la _cr__è__me de la cr__è__me_, los que logramos subir lo hacemos porque jamás nos conformamos con _un poco_… ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, licenciada. – Gaia respondió con su proverbial resignación.

- ¿Entonces… qué hay?

Gaia le entregó a su jefa dos carpetas con documentos. En una de ellas podía leerse el nombre del comodoro Azueta y en otra sencillamente decía "_Laura_". Hannah las tomó ansiosamente y se apresuró a abrir la primera de ellas, la que correspondía al Jefe del Estado Mayor de la UNS.

- Bien, veamos que secretos podemos encontrar, Carlos Azueta… que esqueletos guardas en tu armario… hmmm… bla, bla, bla… - Hannah comenzó a pasar las hojas. - ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Gigi? ¡Todo estoy ya lo sabia! Demonios… ¿Es que no hay nada _jugoso _en la vida de este señor…?

- Realmente no… pero quizás la última información sea de tu interés particular, Hannah… es información fresca.

- ¡Veamos! – La licenciada Fiorenzi se saltó hasta la última página. – A ver… ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que Carlos Azueta fue a comprar un auto este fin de semana... una camioneta bastante costosa, sobre todo para alguien tan sobrio como él. Y lo hizo justo al día siguiente de que se tuvo esa reunión tan importante con las Industrias Shinsei… interesante, interesante… esto bien pudiera parecer un caso de cohecho, ¿no te parece, Gigi?

- Habría que solicitar una investigación patrimonial para el comodoro.

- Todavía no… quizás esto nos sirva así, tal y como está. En estos momentos más nos sirve tener a Azueta contra la pared y esto sin duda es buen material… ¿ves que cuando te lo propones puedes hacer las cosas bien hechas?

- Sí, licenciada…

- ¡Esa Mariner es un auto bastante equipado! Sobre todo considerando que el Fiat que el comodoro conduce es austero, por ponerlo en términos amables.

- Sin embargo, haciendo un análisis superficial del historial financiero del comodoro, yo puedo observar que desde hace años ha recibido un salario bastante decente y no ha tenido ningún tipo de gastos mayores ni de lujos superfluos… bien podría haber ahorrado y—

- ¡Gigi, Gigi… no te pago por especular! A mí me pagan por mis ideas… yo te pago a ti por tu trabajo, no lo olvides.

- Pero ya Ty dijo que el historial financiero de los mandos del las Fuerzas Espaciales es impecable y que—

- Sí pero eso no me importa, el que afirma tiene que probar… y llegado el momento si Azueta sigue comportándose tan poco caballeroso conmigo, va a tener que probar que esto no se trata de cohecho. ¡Creo que estoy logrando poner a Azueta justo donde lo quería!

- Pero… técnicamente serías tú quien estaría afirmando que el comodoro—

- ¡Shhhh! – Fiorenzi silenció a su asistente. - ¿Qué te acabo de decir? No te pago por tener ideas, Gigi… te pago por tu trabajo bruto. No lo olvides.

Hannah tomó una galletita de la suerte que encontró por ahí y se la lanzó a su asistente, quien la atrapó en el aire.

- Esta es buena información… buen trabajo… - Le dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, como si de un perrito se tratara. - ¿Pero qué hay de lo demás, Gigi? Este trabajo está incompleto…

- Lo demás está en la otra carpeta que te entregué, Hannah…

- Ahhh… entonces… veamos, Laura Azueta, la sacrosanta esposa del formal comodoro Azueta… ¿Quién fuiste tú, Laura y cómo fue que lograste enamorar a Carlos de esa manera?

Hannah comenzó a leer el breve reporte que Gaia le había preparado sobre las investigaciones que había hecho durante el fin de semana, auxiliada por unos de los detectives que apoyaban sus trabajos en Monumento, en relación con la difunta esposa de Azueta. La información no era demasiada, pero era suficiente para lo que Hannah quería.

- Hmmm… ¡Toda una mujer esta Laura! Creo que hubiéramos llegado a ser buenas amigas… elegante y sofisticada… su color favorito, el lavanda, nostálgico y femenino… y su perfume, ¡Oh, excelente elección! _L'Air Du Temps_ de Nina Ricci, una fragancia mágica, lujosa, divina… el aroma de un clásico femenino refinado… claveles, rosas, jazmines, gardenias… me atrevería a decir que Laura Azueta era una mujer decididamente _vintage_… música, The Beatles… extraña elección para alguien cuya película favorita es _Breakfast At Tiffany's_, pero me gusta el elemento sorpresa… su canción favorita "_Here, there and everywhere_"… gustaba de la cocina mediterránea…

Una enorme sonrisa había ido apareciendo poco a poco en los labios de Hannah mientras iba leyendo. Examinó por unos segundos la fotografía de la mujer que acompañaba aquella información y asintió levemente.

- No será complicado en lo absoluto asumir tus gustos, Laura… además, el fin justifica los medios. ¿No es así? La próxima vez que salga con Carlos Azueta – porque habrá una próxima vez y será muy pronto –, por mera coincidencia estaré usando un hermoso vestido color lavanda… iremos a cenar a algún sitio donde sirvan buena comida mediterránea… mi perfume será _L'Air Du Temps_ y llevaré música de _The Beatles_ en mi auto.

- ¿Y la película?

- Bueno, si tengo suerte y logró hacer que Carlos me acompañe a ver _mi película favorita_, quizás al día siguiente los dos estemos desayunando con diamantes, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Hannah le guiñó el ojo a su asistente. – En cuanto a ti, Laura… no te preocupes, tu esposo estará en buenas manos.

La licenciada Fiorenzi metió la fotografía de Laura de regreso en la carpeta en donde Gaia se la había entregado y la puso a un lado, al tiempo que la sonrisa que traía en el rostro lentamente se transformaba en un gesto enfadado.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Hannah palmeó las manos. - ¡No te me quedes viendo así, Gigi! Pareces un pichón de plaza esperando que uno le arroje unas moronitas… ¿ya enviaste los documentos que pidieron de Vinculación Política?

- Ya fueron enviados, licenciada.

- ¿Y el informe que quedé de enviar hoy mismo a Rusell, a la Oficina de Vinculación?

- Ese no…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque todavía no lo has escrito.

- ¡Dios santo! Aquí lo tengo que hacer todo yo o nada se hace. – Hannah se sentó frente a su asistente. - ¡Vamos a comenzar pues! ¿Lista? Voy a comenzar a dictar…

Aquella habilidosa licenciada, esa política avispada y esa mujer seductora llamada Hannah Fiorenzi sabía lo que estaba haciendo en Ciudad Macross. Su misión ahí era mucho más compleja y trascendental que ser una simple observadora del gobierno. Y ella no perdía tiempo, estaba poniendo sus piezas en movimiento, estaba tomando el control de aquella partida sin que sus contrincantes sospecharan siquiera que ya eran parte de ese ajedrez que ella había comenzado a jugar con habilidad y astucia. Un ajedrez en el que las piezas eran gente real… y la partida era la vida misma.

-

* * *

-

La mañana del viernes 21 de febrero había amanecido, como las de los últimos días, bastante fría. Era casi como si el invierno estuviera tomando un segundo aire en la ciudad. El termómetro había descendido notablemente durante la noche y esa mañana Rick tuvo que conducir rumbo a la Base Militar en medio de una densa neblina.

Pero aquello no parecía importarles realmente a los dos jóvenes oficiales de las Fuerzas Espaciales. No cuando aquel día era tan especial para ellos. Porque aquel día acudirían a la revisión médica mensual de Lisa Hayes, pero más importante que todo, ese día la doctora Mikhailova efectuaría el primer ecograma del bebé de los Hunter- Hayes. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su emoción ni su nerviosismo.

- Entonces… - Rick comentó, yendo a ayudar a Lisa a descender de la Freelander después de haberse estacionado. - ¿A qué hora tenemos la cita?

- A las 0840 horas, amor.

- ¡Faltan 100 minutos todavía! – Rick refunfuñó.

- ¡No seas berrinchudo, pilotito! – Lisa se rió y se aferró al brazo de su esposo mientras se dirigían al Edificio del Almirantazgo. – Además primero tengo que ir a pedirle al comodoro Azueta que se encargue de algunos asuntos en mi ausencia.

- ¡Por Dios, Lisa! – Rick se rió. - ¡El mundo no se va a acabar si te ausentas del trabajo por un par de horas!

- Yo no sé, Rick… el mundo podría acabarse en unos segundos y nosotros lo sabemos.

- Bueno… no hay defensa ante esa afirmación. – Rick se encogió de hombros, admirado como siempre, de la precisión de los pensamientos de su esposa. – En todo caso, hay que llegar temprano al hospital militar, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos se detuvieron en la entrada del edificio y Lisa le sonrió a Rick, le acomodó las solapas de su sobretodo militar y se paró de puntitas para plantarle un besito suave en los labios.

- Pasa por mí a las 0820. – Le susurró.

- ¡A las 0815 horas será entonces, almirante! – Rick se cuadró ante ella.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera replicar, el piloto ya se había alejado de ahí a toda prisa, solo deteniéndose momentáneamente para guiñarle el ojo y lanzarle un beso travieso. La almirante Hayes entró al edificio del almirantazgo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. La sonrisa de una mujer enamorada.

Y Rick no rompió su promesa. Después de una breve reunión que Lisa Hayes tuvo con el comodoro Azueta, el general Hunter pasó por su oficina para reportarse ante ella e informarle que oficialmente estaba ahí para secuestrarla. Pero el general no había ido solo; lo acompañaba el coronel Sidar que, aprovechando el viaje, tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con Azueta, respecto a los transportes oficiales del almirantazgo.

Cuando Lisa y Rick entraron al elevador y desaparecieron de la vista de los dos veteranos militares, Azueta le señaló a Sidar el rumbo hacia su oficina. Joe Sidar no perdió tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a informarle al comodoro sobre los asuntos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Cuando entraron a la oficina, Azueta fue a sentarse a su escritorio y Sidar tuvo la vaga sensación de que el Jefe del Estado Mayor no le estaba prestando toda su atención.

Y de pronto, una llamada insistente hizo que el comodoro arrugara el entrecejo y respondiera, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sonar irritado al hacerlo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el coronel de la UNSAF.

- ¡Buenos días, licenciada Fiorenzi! – Azueta habló. – Muy bien, muchas gracias… bueno, pues… en realidad tengo la agenda algo complicada el día de hoy y yo—¡No, no…! Es que… voy a trabajar hasta tarde… no, por supuesto que—bueno, ¿qué le parece si la espero aquí en mi oficina a las 1300 horas? Se lo agradezco mucho, licenciada, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiem—sí, bueno… ajá… aquí la veo entonces.

Azueta dejó el auricular en su sitio y suspiró pesadamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza y se pasaba la mano por el cuello, como si de pronto tuviera un severo caso de tortícolis. Sidar se recargó en su asiento y observó al comodoro por un segundo.

- Se ve que hoy estás solo en la oficina, Carlos… ¿no había nadie que tomara esa llamada?

- Mi asistente fue a llevar unos documentos a la Subjefatura de Operación, un piso más abajo… y la teniente Hickson se está ocupando de algunos asuntos que la almirante Hayes le encomendó. Así que es cierto, estoy solo por aquí…

El comodoro Azueta se notaba claramente irritado, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Joe Sidar, quien siempre había tenido al Jefe del Estado Mayor en un concepto de hombre tranquilo, centrado y sereno.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te está sucediendo, Azueta? No es común verte tan irascible.

- No—no es nada. – El comodoro intentó calmarse y tomó asiento en su escritorio. – Lo siento mucho, Sidar. Es que… hay algunas situaciones que me han tenido un poco tenso, eso es todo. Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar en este momento.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, viejo! – El piloto se arrellanó en su asiento. – Todos tenemos malos días… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No hay nada que decir.

- Hmmm… - Sidar examinó el rostro atribulado del comodoro. - ¿Problemas de trabajo… o problemas personales? ¿O quizás un poco de ambos?

Azueta sacudió la cabeza pero se mantuvo en su empecinado hermetismo. Aunque Joe Sidar era tenaz y bastante terco cuando se lo proponía. Y más importante, sabía leer a las personas.

- ¡Déjame adivinar! Traes problemas con los observadores.

- No son problemas _per se_. Pero…

- ¡Lo sabía! – Declaró triunfalmente el coronel Sidar. – Y no creo que sea para menos. Era la licenciada Fiorenzi al teléfono, ¿verdad? ¡Uy! He escuchado que esa Hannah Fiorenzi es una bruja.

- ¡Vamos Joe! Sea como sea es una dama y le debemos respeto.

- ¡Está bien! – Sidar levantó las manos conciliadoramente. – Pero de cualquier modo… ¿qué sucede con ella?

- No lo sé… es que— ¿puedo hacerte un comentario… aquí, en confidencia?

- ¡Hey, cuenta con mi silencio, hermano! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Nada grave, espero.

- No, es solo que…

Carlos Azueta se puso de pie y fue a mirar por el ventanal, en un claro gesto de que estaba nervioso y no sabía como ordenar sus pensamientos ni formular las ideas que quería expresar. Finalmente tomó aire y simplemente lo dejó salir.

- Siento que de cierta manera ella…

- ¿Sí…?

- Es que no sé cómo decir esto sin que suene extraño, pero…

- Simplemente dilo.

- Siento que… quizás la licenciada Fiorenzi me esté _extorsionando_… de alguna forma.

- Viejo, esa es una acusación grave… ¿se lo has dicho a la almirante?

- ¡No! Y ese es el problema. – Azueta miró a su interlocutor y suspiró profundamente. – Es extraño, es decir… en un par de ocasiones me ha obligado—me ha _invitado_ a cenar con ella… _voluntariamente a la fuerza_. Me ha dicho que necesita establecer ciertos niveles de confianza… amistades, por así decirlo, para poder trabajar de manera más eficiente en su misión de observación.

- ¡A ver, un momento! – Sidar se llevó los dedos a la frente, como si de pronto lo aquejara una jaqueca. – Déjame ver si entendí… la licenciada Fiorenzi quiere hacer amistad contigo… te ha invitado a cenar en un par de ocasiones y tú… Carlos, ¿a eso llamas extorsión? – Ya sin poderse contener, el coronel soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Ves por qué no he querido comentárselo a la almirante Hayes? – Azueta extendió las manos frente a sí en un gesto de derrota. - ¡Temo que ella reaccione de la misma manera que tú!

- Pero… pero viejo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que la invitación de una hermosa mujer es el equivalente a una extorsión? Realmente necesitas salir un poco más, Carlos. ¡Estás mal, muchacho!

- Joe, vamos a ser honestos… realmente honestos. ¿Tú crees que alguien como Hannah Fiorenzi sinceramente tendría interés en alguien como yo? Es decir, interés en mí como persona… si me invita a cenar con tanta insistencia seguramente debe de ser porque quiere obtener información de mi parte, ¡que sé yo! Además siempre me dice que el ambiente de trabajo será más relajado para todos si… si existe cierta amista, cierta confianza, ya sabes…

- ¡No seas de esos que creen ver en todo un complot, Azueta! – Joe se puso de pie y fue a palmear la espalda de su amigo. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Fiorenzi no pueda tener un interés genuino y sincero en ti? Es decir, eres un buen tipo… yo no veo por qué una mujer no podría tener interés en alguien como tú.

- No lo sé… - El comodoro suspiró profundamente. – Yo no…

- El problema es que debes de abrirte un poco más, darte una oportunidad. Lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir, hermano pero… necesitas vivir tu vida. ¡Tú estás vivo, Azueta! Estás vivo aunque te empeñes en parecer un muerto en vida. Necesitas dejar a un lado tus temores… necesitas abrirte a los demás… necesitas darte cuenta de que la vida sigue y que tú… bueno, que tienes derecho de volver a amar, de ser feliz… ¡Que sé yo!

- Es lo mismo que ella me ha dicho. – Azueta susurró. – Quizás con otras palabras o insinuaciones pero… es que es fácil decirlo, pero…

- Yo lo entiendo, viejo. Pero míralo de esta forma… quizás Hannah solo quiere una aventura pasajera mientras está en Macross… ¿por qué no dejarla que se salga con la suya? Al final lo importante es que tú te habrás abierto un poco y—

- ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, Sidar! – Azueta replico vehementemente. – Tú tienes en casa a tu esposa y a tus chicos… para mi es diferente. Yo no podría… es decir, yo—

- ¡Lo sé! Eres demasiado recto y demasiado moralista para este tipo de cosas. Las aventuras pasajeras no tienen cabida en tu vida. Pero dime, ¿jamás te has preguntado lo que sería el volver a… bueno, volver a enamorarte? Es decir, si no es con Hannah ya habrá otras. Pero tienes que darte la oportunidad Carlos… ¡Estás vivo! Atrévete a vivir un poco más… estás en la plenitud de la vida, viejo. No te dejes apagar de esta forma.

- Aún así…

- Mira, tú sal con Fiorenzi y disfruta de la cena, de su compañía… ¡Que más da! Solo tienes que relajarte un poco y dejar de pensar que lo que ella está haciendo es… una extorsión.

El coronel Sidar no pudo evitar el sonreír divertido ante esa última palabra. Por su parte Azueta bajó la cabeza y la sacudió resignado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Joe decidió que había sido suficiente y decidió retomar el tema original de aquella conversación y el motivo primigenio de su visita al Piso 21.

- Entonces… ¿ahora sí podemos hablar sobre las asignaciones de presupuesto para el mantenimiento de los transportes del almirantazgo?

- Por supuesto. – Azueta le prestó su atención completa a su compañero de la UNSAF. - ¿Qué hay con ese presupuesto? Hace dos días que se envió toda la documentación necesaria a tesorería… ¿no te lo han notificado?

- Todavía no…

Los dos militares se enfrascaron en sus asuntos, lo que le permitió al comodoro olvidarse, aunque fuera momentáneamente, de aquella situación que tanto lo estaba exacerbando y de la cual no podía escapar aunque lo quisiera: la presencia de la licenciada Fiorenzi en su vida diaria.

-

* * *

-

Como generalmente sucedía en las ya frecuentes visitas que Lisa y Rick hacían al consultorio de la doctora Tanya Mikhailova, los dos estaban sentados frente al escritorio de su amiga, tomados de la mano y sintiéndose a la vez nerviosos y emocionados, mientras que Tanya revisaba los resultados de los exámenes clínicos que se le habían practicado a la almirante Hayes.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Tanya clavó sus ojos en la joven pareja, se quitó los anteojos y sonrió una sonrisa que fue a la vez cálida y llena de simpatía.

- Todo en orden, Lisa. – Fue su dictamen profesional. – El embarazo sigue progresando sin complicaciones y tú estás fuerte y sana. ¡Buen trabajo, papá! Por mantener a tu esposa y a tu hijo tan bien cuidados.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron radiantemente mientras que Tanya seguía hablando:

- Los análisis clínicos con perfectos, tu exploración física también… definitivamente este es uno de los embarazos más perfectos que he visto en mi práctica profesional.

- ¡Gracias, Tanya!

- Bien… entonces tenemos 16 semanas… y con esto termina el primer trimestre y han superado ese terrible primer trimestre, la fase más peligrosa del embarazo. ¡Felicidades a ambos! Ahora Lisa, vas a sentirte mucho mejor y Rick, si crees que tu esposa es hermosa, espera a verla ahora… el resplandor del embarazo comenzará a notarse bastante en estas semanas y te hará ver radiante, Lisa.

- ¡Dios mío! – Rick besó a su esposa en la mejilla. – Si Lisa se pone más bella de lo que ya es… ¡Seguro que será algo ilegal!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió.

- Bien, en cuanto al bebé… - Tanya enfocó la conversación. – Va a crecer mucho en las semanas que vienen. En estos momentos debe de medir unos 13 centímetros y pesar unos 150 o 170 gramos… pero en las próximas tres semanas duplicará tanto su peso como su tamaño. Eso lógicamente se reflejará en tu peso también Lisa… en las semanas que vienen tu embarazo ya será, creo yo, bastante evidente.

- ¿Entonces qué opinas, Tanya? – Rick quiso saber. - ¿Sería prudente hacer el anuncio oficial ahora?

- Creo que ya no hay marcha atrás, general. – La doctora rusa le respondió con una media sonrisa. – Además ya falta muy poco para que tú, Lisa, experimentes una de las cosas más maravillosas de tu embarazo… porque muy pronto comenzarás a sentir como se mueve tu bebé.

Tanya guardó silencio, dejando que aquella información fuera registrada por los padres primerizos que tenía frente a ella y que en esos momentos parecían haberse petrificado en sus asientos. Los dos la observaban con ojos desorbitados, mientras que sendas sonrisas comenzaban a formarse en sus labios. Fue Rick quien primero reaccionó, mirando a su esposa y llevando su mano a sus labios para besarla. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se clavaron en los del piloto que en esos momentos destilaban amor y la contemplaban con una expresión que solo podía ser definida como adoración en estado puro.

La profesional doctora Mikhailova siguió hablando entonces:

- Ya a partir de tu semana decimosexta, que es en la que ahora nos encontramos, es posible que lo sientas, aunque algunas mujeres, sobre todo las primerizas, pueden tardar un poco más en sentir esos movimientos… pero te aseguro que las próximas semanas serán muy interesantes.

- Pero… - Rick quiso saber. - ¿Qué es lo que Lisa va a sentir? ¿El bebé va a moverse, a patear…?

- Bueno, las sensaciones varían de mujer a mujer, general Hunter. Cuando yo estaba esperando a mi bebé, yo sentía algo como… no sé… como si trajera mariposas en el vientre… - Tanya sonrió nostálgicamente. – Aunque otras mujeres lo describen como una sensación burbujeante… incluso hubo una que me dijo que se sentía como palomitas de maíz que estuvieran reventando en su vientre.

- ¿Y esa persona de casualidad no se llama Miriya? – Rick preguntó socarronamente.

- ¿Usted le sabe algo, general… o lo dice al tanteo?

Rick soltó una risotada pero Lisa, que hasta entonces había estado demasiado pasmada por todo aquello como para hacer algún comentario, decidió salir en ese momento de su estado de ensoñación.

- Entonces… ¿sólo lo comenzaré a sentir así nada más… un día y ya?

- Bueno, sí… - Tanya lo pensó un poco. – Aunque te recomiendo que cuando tengas un momento para relajarte te acuestes boca arriba y esperes unos minutos… te aseguro que si hace esto, eventualmente comenzarás a sentir como una caricia desde adentro de tu abdomen… la identificarás plenamente.

Lisa miró a su esposo y él le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios, mientras que la doctora seguía con sus consejos médicos profesionales.

- Vas a seguir con tu dieta rica en fibra, tienes que beber mucha agua al día y continuar con el ejercicio moderado. Pero ten cuidado, porque es posible que llegues a sentir algo de dolor muscular si haces movimientos bruscos. Eso se debe a que los ligamentos y las paredes de tu pelvis se están estirando a medida que el bebé crece… es normal que sientas algunas molestias, pero deben ser leves. De cualquier modo, si las molestias persisten o aumentan, no dudes en llamarme.

- Lo haremos, Tanya.

- Bien… - La doctora dejó los papeles que traía en la mano sobre el escritorio y sonrió misteriosamente. – Entonces eso sería todo lo que teníamos que tratar en este consultorio… ¿Están listos para que pasemos al cubículo de exploración?

- ¿Eh…? – Lisa y Rick murmuraron al unísono.

- Para la ecografía… - Tanya les explicó. - ¿Recuerdan?

La doctora Mikhailova se puso de pie pero le costó un poco de trabajo a Rick salir del breve estupor en el que había caído. Sin embargo, sacudiéndose de encima aquello, brincó de su asiento y caballerosamente ayudó a Lisa a que se incorporara. Tanya les indicó que la siguieran, mientras seguía hablando:

- La ecografía es un procedimiento simple y nos va a permitir comprobar si el embarazo está bien localizado, ver el número de fetos—de bebés que hay, examinar el latido cardiaco del bebé, hacer una valoración general de su estado, ver su tamaño y determinar si este coincide con la fecha de tú último periodo, Lisa. Esto nos permitirá datar correctamente la gestación, diagnosticar el embarazo como un embarazo evolutivo y calcular la fecha probable de parto con mayor exactitud.

- Pero… - Rick parecía ser en ese momento la voz del dúo. - ¿Vamos a poder verlo…? Al bebé, quiero decir.

- Sí, aunque no esperen ver una imagen muy clara… no olviden que el bebé todavía se está desarrollando y puede ser que todavía no les parezca demasiado… bebé.

- ¿Y ya se puede saber si será un niño o una niña? – La voz de Lisa se escuchó a la vez emocionada y nerviosa.

- Todavía no lo recomiendo, Lisa. Es demasiado pronto para tener una certeza absoluta. Así que por el momento no entraremos en esos detalles.

- Bueno, la doctora es la que sabe. – Rick besó a Lisa en la mejilla. - ¿Viste que hay unos huevitos de chocolate que traen un juguete sorpresa adentro? A veces te sale un carrito, a veces un muñequito…

- Rick, no me estás comparando con un huevito de chocolate, ¿o sí? – Lisa le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser asesina pero que terminó causándole gracia al piloto.

- ¡Aw, te ves hermosa cuando te enojas!

- ¡Adulador!

- Bien… - Tanya sonrió, mientras entraban al cubículo de exploración. – Voy a preparar la máquina… Lisa, entra al cuarto de baño y ponte la bata que está por ahí, por favor.

- De acuerdo…

Lisa hizo lo que Tanya le había pedido, mientras tanto la doctora comenzó a oprimir botoncitos y preparar la máquina de ultrasonido mientras que Rick la observaba con interés y curiosidad.

- ¿Y cómo funciona eso?

- Bueno, vamos a colocar gel sobre el abdomen de Lisa y luego, sobre la zona a examinar, un pequeño aditamento. – Tanya se lo mostró. – Se llama transductor y emite sonido durante intervalos muy cortos a una frecuencia muy alta e inaudible y con intensidad muy baja.

- ¡Ultrasonido!

- Precisamente… buen, los ecos producidos por los tejidos son traducidos a imágenes que podremos ver en esta pantalla que tenemos por acá.

El piloto observó con curiosidad la pantalla oscura que tenía frente a él. Luego pasó sus ojos por el aparato de ultrasonido y finalmente los clavó en Tanya. Ella le sonrió comprensivamente y terminó su breve explicación didáctica:

- En términos simples, general Hunter, lo que haremos será colocar un aparato sobre la piel de la almirante Hayes y mirar que hay debajo de ella, sin peligro y sin dolor.

Rick esbozó una media sonrisa, visiblemente aliviado por esas últimas palabras de la doctora. Se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

- No te preocupes… esto no demorará mucho. Ya después te recomiendo que lleves a Lisa a almorzar y que trates de que descanse. Le hará bien, sobre todo después de los exámenes clínicos.

- ¡No hay problema! Lisa puede hacer todo el berrinche que quiera, pero ya me ocupé de ello. El comodoro Azueta y Kelly van a cubrir por ella. No sé, uno pensaría que ya Lisa debería de haberse acostumbrado… es decir, siempre que hemos venido a sus revisiones médicas la he obligado a tomarse el día libre.

- Sí, pero es una mujer muy tenaz.

- Por no decir terca.

- ¿Están hablando de mí? – La almirante apareció súbitamente en el cubículo, sintiéndose bastante incómoda con la bata médica que estaba usando.

- ¿Conoces a alguien más que sea tan terca y tan hermosa como tú, Lisa Hayes?

- Hmmm… - Lisa se acercó a él, pero se dirigió a Tanya. – A veces no sé si agarrarlo a patadas o comérmelo a besos.

Tanya se encogió de hombros, sin querer ser parte de aquel episodio. Antes bien, le indicó a Lisa que se acostara sobre la mesa de exploración, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato. Rick se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano. Aquella posición obviamente ponía a Lisa en una situación muy vulnerable y agradecía con todo su corazón que Rick estuviera ahí a su lado. Además aquel era un momento mágico en su vida… un momento que ella no querría compartir con nadie que no fuera él.

Mientras la doctora se preparaba, colocándose unos guantes de látex y ajustando algunas cosas de equipo de ultrasonido, Rick le pasó su brazo por los hombros a Lisa, acunándola contra su pecho y la besó en la frente. Ella lo miró con ternura y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – El piloto murmuró.

- Emocionada… un poco nerviosa…

- Yo igual…

- Bien… vamos a levantar esta bata, Lisa… el gel está un poco frío.

- Está bien, Tanya…

Cuando la doctora comenzó a colocar el gel sobre el abdomen de Lisa, ella no pudo evitar el moverse un poco y reír. Aquello le hacía cosquillas. Rick la sostuvo con más fuerza y también se rió. La doctora, impasible, siguió trabajando.

- ¿Te imaginaste que algún día estaríamos así, Lisa? – Rick susurró, con la voz arrasada por la emoción.

La almirante Hayes miró a su esposo, que la abrazaba con tanto amor y la miraba con esos ojos intensamente azules que ella adoraba. ¿Qué si alguna vez lo había imaginado? ¡Rick no tenía idea! Sin embargo aquellos pensamientos no pudieron ser puestos en palabras. Eso no fue obstáculo, sin embargo, para que Rick comprendiera exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer a la que amaba más que a su propia vida. El piloto se acercó a ella y la besó suave, pero apasionadamente en los labios.

Un sonido fuerte, rítmico y constante vino a sacarlos de su pequeño interludio romántico. Miraron a su alrededor mientras que la doctora Mikhailova, con toda su frialdad profesional anunciaba:

- Tenemos los latidos del corazón fuertes y claros…

Tan ensimismados habían estado Lisa y Rick en lo suyo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya Tanya había colocado el transductor en el abdomen de la almirante y ya la imagen del heredero de la dinastía Hunter-Hayes era visible en la pantalla.

Ni Rick ni Lisa pudieron reaccionar.

En aquel momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido súbitamente. Los ojos de ambos estaban clavados en el monitor que tenían frente a ellos, en donde podía verse una imagen difusa que estaba produciendo aquel sonido… el latir de un nuevo corazón.

Un pequeño corazón que había sido creado por medio del amor que Lisa y Rick se profesaban mutuamente. Una nueva vida que había surgido como resultado de la unión de sus propias vidas.

La doctora Mikhailova podía ser una profesional en su campo, acostumbrada a trabajar con aquel aparato todos los días y podía ser una experta en ginecología – y en otras ramas de la medicina. Pero había algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría… a lo que jamás se quería acostumbrar. Y ese algo era la reacción de los padres – en especial los primerizos – ante aquel primer contacto con su hijo no nacido. La doctora sonrió levemente y miró a Lisa y a Rick, que aún no podía salir de su estupor.

- Almirante Hayes, General Hunter… les presento a su hijo.

Lisa suspiró, como si hasta entonces se hubiera olvidado de respirar y Rick parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar su mirada del monitor a la doctora y de regreso al monitor. Una incipiente sonrisa había comenzado a formarse en los labios del piloto, a diferencia de su esposa que parecía simplemente no poder salir de aquel estado de absoluto arrobamiento en el que se encontraba, con la mirada clavada en la imagen que mostraba el monitor.

Tanya, que seguía examinando el abdomen de la almirante y haciendo algunas anotaciones, sonrió levemente y miró a los orgullosos padres.

- Los datos son excelentes… tienen un bebé fuerte y sano y a simple vista yo me atrevería a afirmar que nuestros cálculos iniciales fueron correctos… este bebé nacerá en la segunda semana de agosto, no tengo dudas al respecto.

- Lisa… - El piloto finalmente besó a su esposa en la sien. - ¡Lisa, es nuestro bebé! ¡Míralo, Lisa! Wow… ¿no es hermoso?

Rick miró a su esposa, quien todavía no podía articular palabra a pesar de que sus labios se movían en un intento vano por hacerlo. Una risita nerviosa escapó de la garganta de la almirante pero, contradictoriamente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su mirada se apartó del monitor para clavarse en el rostro apuesto de su esposo que la miraba con adoración. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rick le acarició el rostro con ternura y se acercó para besarla brevemente en los labios.

Lisa cerró los ojos cuando recibió aquel beso y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que fueron rápidamente secadas por los besos de Rick Hunter. Los dos sentían que el corazón les latía con fuerza en el pecho y que el mundo había desaparecido… era como si nada más existiera en el universo, nada más que ellos dos… y la imagen en el monitor que tenían frente a ellos.

- Rick… - Finalmente Lisa pudo hablar, con la voz arrasada por la emoción. – Es… es nuestro bebé…

- ¡Es un garbancito! – Rick se rió.

La almirante Hayes intentó reírse de esa ocurrencia de su esposo, pero le fue imposible controlar las lágrimas. Se sentía demasiado emocionada… simplemente sentía que no podía controlarse. Impulsivamente se dejó ir a los brazos del piloto, que la recibieron con amor y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick, aferrándose a sus ropas y sacudiéndose en un sollozo que era de pura felicidad.

El general Hunter la abrazó con cariño y le besó el cabello, mientras que Tanya pretendía estar ocupada con sus observaciones y sus apuntes. En ese momento no estaba en posición de otorgarles algo de intimidad a los jóvenes esposos, pero al menos podía ser prudente y no interrumpir aquel momento tan especial.

- ¡Dios, es tan hermoso! – Rick susurró contra el cabello de Lisa, sin apartar su vista del monitor. - ¡Y tan chiquito!

- Es nuestro hijo, Rick… nuestro bebecito… un pedacito de vida.

- ¡Agosto jamás vendrá lo suficientemente pronto! – El piloto se rió emocionado y sintió que su vista se nublaba con las lágrimas contenidas. - ¡Lisa, te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, Rick… - La voz de ella fue apenas un susurro.

- Bien… - Tanya finalmente intervino. – Todo está en orden, el bebé se está desarrollando perfectamente y ustedes pueden estar tranquilos… no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Tu embarazo está evolucionando sin contratiempos, almirante. ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias, Tanya… - Lisa respondió con una sonrisa y lanzándole una mirada de adoración a su esposo. – Aunque a quien hay que felicitar es a Rick, quien se ha ocupado de que yo siga tus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- ¡Oh, es lo menos que puedo hacer! – El piloto se sonrojó visiblemente. – Por ti, Lisa… y por nuestro chiquito.

Lisa se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de Rick y él la besó en la frente. Tanya asintió y les señaló el monitor con su bolígrafo.

- La imagen puede ser muy difusa en estos momentos, pero ya podemos apreciar sus extremidades, su cabecita… sus órganos internos perfectamente bien formados… su corazón. Creo que sería conveniente que realizáramos otra ecografía dentro de dos meses para darle seguimiento… y para determinar el sexo del bebé, si les interesa.

Las últimas palabras habían venido acompañadas con una sonrisa cómplice de parte de la doctora Mikhailova. Lisa y Rick se rieron, pero realmente no respondieron nada. La doctora los miró y siguió hablando:

- Les voy a entregar una copia en DVD de esta ecografía… aquí está todo grabado. Por mi parte y por el día de hoy sería todo… ¿están listos?

Los jóvenes militares lanzaron una última mirada a la imagen en pantalla y después asintieron muy a su pesar. Tanya dejó la imagen frente a ellos durante unos segundos más antes de retirar el transductor del abdomen de la almirante. Cuando la imagen desapareció de la pantalla, Lisa y Rick sintieron como si algo se les partiera en el corazón. Jamás como hasta ese momento habían sentido el embarazo tan real, tan verdadero… y jamás hasta entonces habían deseado con más ahínco que el tiempo volara hasta el momento en que pudieran sostener a su bebé en brazos.

- Bien… - Tanya se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes de látex. – Voy a preparar el DVD y la receta con las vitaminas y complementos alimenticios que te voy a prescribir, Lisa… los dejo para que puedas asearte y cambiarte. En el baño encontrarás lo que necesites… hay toallitas húmedas para que te quites el gel.

- ¡Gracias, Tanya!

La doctora asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo de exploración. Antes de salir les lanzó una mirada amistosa y una sonrisa.

- Tómense su tiempo… los veré en un momento en el consultorio.

Cuando finalmente los dos jóvenes se encontraron solos, Lisa hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero Rick fue más rápido que ella y de inmediato se acercó a auxiliarla, aunque no le permitió que se levantara de la cama de exploración.

- ¡No, no te muevas! Quédate ahí, voy por las toallitas húmedas y por tu ropa para ayudarte a limpiarte y cambiarte.

- ¡Gracias, Rick! – Lisa respondió con tierna sinceridad.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El piloto fue al baño y regresó en unos segundos. – Lisa, ¿viste que cosita más hermosa tenemos por aquí? – Rick ya le había comenzado a limpiar el abdomen. - ¡Dios, estoy temblando!

- Yo también estoy muy emocionada, Rick. – Lisa se rió nerviosamente. – No creí que fuera a sentirme así… es decir, sabía que sería un momento muy emocionante pero…

- Lo sé. – Rick la miró y sonrió. – Lo mismo me pasa a mi, amor… ¡No tienes idea de cómo me latía el corazón! Cuando vi la imagen en el monitor… ¡Wow!

- Rick… - Lisa le acarició el cabello. – Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

El piloto levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos profundamente verdes de su esposa… esos ojos que eran capaces de enviarlo sin escalas al paraíso.

- Yo también te amo, bonita. – Rick se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Te amo a ti, amo a nuestro bebé… y amo la vida que tengo a tu lado, Lisa Hayes. ¡Dios, te adoro!

Un nuevo beso. Un par de sonrisas. Una caricia tierna.

Rick siguió limpiando el gel del abdomen de Lisa y ella no pudo más que quedarse ahí, inmóvil, contemplando con adoración a ese muchacho de cabellos oscuros y los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida. A ese muchacho que lo era todo para ella… al padre de su hijo.

- Rick… ¿estás contento?

- ¿Contento? – El joven soltó una risita divertida. - ¡Esa es una manera demasiado simple de decirlo, Lisa! Estoy… estoy… ¡Feliz! No sé… no lo puedo expresar… estoy emocionado, estoy… estoy… bueno, júbilo, regocijo, tú elige la palabra… siento todo un cóctel de emociones en el corazón, amor.

- Yo también. – Lisa le sonrió con ternura. - ¿Y sabes qué, amor?

- ¿Qué cosa, hermosa?

- Lo que más me emociona y me alegra… lo que más me hace sentir así es—es que estoy viviendo esta experiencia tan mágica y especial contigo, piloto. No quisiera estar aquí con nadie más, Rick… solo contigo.

- El sentimiento, mi querida y estimada almirantita, es mutuo.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y una sonrisa finalmente estalló en los labios de ambos. Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos y le plantó un beso travieso y juguetón en los labios.

- Ahora vamos a vestirte para que podamos salir de aquí… te espera un desayuno digno de la reina que eres y después un día tranquilo y relajado en casa… - Rick levantó precautoriamente el dedo índice, para acallar cualquier protesta. - ¡Uh, uh, uh! Y no es negociable.

- ¡Rick, eres terrible! ¿Me vas a secuestrar y a hacer faltar al trabajo cada vez que tengamos revisión médica?

- Bueno, sí… cuando menos.

- ¡Eres un bobo!

- Lo seré… pero soy tu bobo, que ya es mucho… y además soy un bobo enamorado que además es esposo de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y padre de un garbancito. ¡Soy un bobo con suerte!

- ¡Rick…!

Lisa, que ya estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa de observación, tomó a su esposo de las manos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él no opuso resistencia, antes bien se acercó para abrazarla estrechamente y besarla una y otra vez en el cabello y en la frente. Los dos se quedaron ahí por unos segundos, abrazados sin que hubiera necesidad de decir nada más. Finalmente el piloto se separó de ella y le sonrió.

- Entonces vístete, amor. No queremos que vayas por la vida con esa bata de hospital. Por más hermosa que te veas en ella, no quiero que andes por ahí con tus encantos al aire… podrías resfriarte. – Rick le guiñó un ojo.

Lisa podría haber respondido con cualquier clase de comentario sagaz y sarcástico a eso, pero decidió que por ese día dejaría que el piloto se saliera con la suya. Así que solo se rió de aquel comentario y le pidió que le pasara su ropa.

Un día libre realmente no parecía una mala idea, Lisa pensó. Sobre todo si ese día libre en cuestión podía compartirlo con aquel hombre maravilloso al que su corazón amaba: su esposo, su pilotito, su mejor amigo, su colega, su hombre de confianza… con el padre del hijo que ella llevaba en las entrañas.

Con Rick Hunter, el amor de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana. Quizás esa era una de las ventajas de trabajar en el área administrativa de las Fuerzas Espaciales, Kelly Hickson pensó. Porque ella, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros que trabajaban en campo, podía usualmente descansar los fines de semana. Generalmente sus amigos que prestaban servicio en campo tenían días libres asignados, pero no fines de semana. Claro que ellos, Kelly reflexionó, podían darse el lujo de trabajar de 6 a 8 horas al día e ir a casa. Para ella su día comenzaba antes de que saliera el sol – cuando llegaba a la oficina – y usualmente terminaba, como aquel día, casi a las 2000 horas.

Tan ensimismada iba la teniente Hickson en sus reflexiones, mientras caminaba por el malecón que bordeaba el Lago Global, que ni siquiera se percató del auto deportivo que se acercó al sendero por el que ella iba caminando, sino hasta que este estuvo a su lado y una voz familiar la llamó por su nombre.

- ¡Hey Kelly! ¿Qué haces allá afuera? ¡Vamos, sube! Vas a resfriarte si andas por ahí caminando con ese clima.

La teniente Hickson no se hizo del rogar. De inmediato se subió al auto que había llegado a rescatarla y una vez adentro saludó efusivamente a su conductor.

- ¡Hola Jake! Buenas noches… gracias.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El joven piloto puso el auto en movimiento. – El día ha estado muy frío hoy… ¿a dónde vas?

- En realidad iba a casa… me dirigía a la estación del teleférico. Es que hoy no me traje mi scooter porque en la mañana había mucha neblina y pensé que sería más prudente no conducir en ese clima.

- Eso es cierto. Esta mañana tuvimos un vuelo de patrullaje y tuvimos que aumentar considerablemente la altitud por las condiciones climatológicas… ¡Parecería que el invierno estuviera regresando!

- Eso parece. – Kelly aceptó.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos amigos… silencio que finalmente fue roto por Jake, quien miró a Kelly de soslayo y lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kelly? Es decir, supe que hablaste con David y todo eso… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Oh! – Kelly se sonrojó. – Bueno, yo… David y yo aclaramos muchas cosas.

- Sí, me comentó algo al respecto… y sinceramente sigo pensando que fue lo mejor. Es decir, eres una mujer extraordinaria, Kelly. Y por más que quiera a mi tío, me daba rabia pensar que él… bueno, que él estaba contigo por las razones equivocadas… ¡Ja! Si es que alguna vez siquiera estuvo contigo.

- Fue una relación complicada, pero… de cualquier forma yo sigo queriendo y apreciando mucho a David… aunque no _de esa forma_, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé… y en cierta forma lo envidio… es decir, con esta nueva oportunidad que tiene con Stephanie y todo, espero que el viejo no lo eche todo a perder… otra vez. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez esté en la sangre de los Stonewell ser tan… tan estúpidos para el amor.

- ¡No digas eso, Jake!

- Pero es la verdad, Kelly… - El chico mantenía su vista clavada en el camino frente a él, pero la teniente Hickson notó como su semblante se endurecía. - ¿Sabes cuantas novias he tenido este año? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Van tres… ¡Tres y febrero no ha terminado siquiera! Además de todas las aventuras de una noche… no sé, a veces me siento mal con esta forma de vida… a veces quisiera poder ver a una muchacha, quedarme tonto y decir: _"¡Esa chica es el amor de mi vida!_" y que efectivamente así fuera… que dentro de 50 años yo la siguiera mirando y siguiera sintiendo emoción, mariposas en el estómago… no sé… ¿tú crees que cosas así sean realmente posibles?

- ¡Absolutamente, Jake! Yo creo en el amor.

- Quisiera ser tan optimista como tú… David fue el hombre responsable de la casa, tratándose de chicas… ¡Y mira lo que sucedió! – Jake se rió con tristeza. – Mi padre… mi padre fue un desastre… y a veces cuando yo despierto al lado de una desconocida pienso que quizás lo estoy emulando y eso me aterra, Kelly…

- Pero tu padre… él fue un héroe de guerra…

- Lo fue y murió muy joven… pero yo jamás supe quien fue mi madre… ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera él supo quien fue mi madre!

- Pero…

- Era muy joven… creo que apenas 16 o 17 años… y un día un sacerdote de un templo católico del centro de Montreal fue a casa de mis abuelos a decirles que un bebé había sido abandonado en una banca de su templo, con una carta en donde le daban instrucciones de buscar a los Stonewell y entregarles a ese niño… era hijo de Adam Stonewell, mi padre. Claro que mis abuelos no se iban a tragar el cuento tan fácilmente y una serie de exámenes de ADN estuvieron a la orden… y sí, resultó que Adam era mi padre… pero cualquier chica de su escuela podía haber sido mi madre… ¡Demonios! ¡Cualquier chica de Montreal podría haber sido mi madre! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Con 16 años encima ya tenía todo un historial…

- Lo siento mucho, Jake… yo no sabía…

- No te preocupes. – El piloto sonrió levemente. – Kelly… ¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo?

- ¿Eh…?

- Es decir, es viernes por la noche y estoy solo… ¿sabes lo que hago en estas circunstancias? Simplemente voy a cualquier bar de la ciudad a divertirme y a pescar chicas… pero esta noche me siento fastidiado, agotado… esta noche quisiera tener la compañía de una amiga… alguien con quien poder charlar de algo inteligente y algo interesante… alguien a quien no tenga que impresionar… alguien por quien siento afecto sincero… ¿qué dices?

- Pero Jake… no he estado en casa en todo el día y Enkei no ha cenado, yo—

- ¡Pues vamos por él! Sé que este auto es de dos plazas, pero nos las arreglaremos… y al menos estaremos calientitos.

- ¡Eso sí! – Kelly se rió.

- Además me gustaría mostrarte mi nuevo apartamento… es un pequeño _loft _por ahí en la calle 17, en el Barrio Alto… a un par de cuadras de la Avenida 2012.

- ¿Un _loft_? ¿Y qué sucedió con tu dormitorio en las barracas?

- Quería un sitio más privado… ya sabes. – Jake se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué dices? Además quiero que me cuentes todo sobre este chico, Nicolás Azueta… - El piloto le guiñó el ojo. – Quiero tener antecedentes del marino, para que cuando llegue a Macross sepa como tratarlo.

- Pero… - Kelly parpadeó incrédula. - ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- David me lo dijo… pero ya lo sabía… ¡Bastaba verlos juntos durante la navidad, Kelly! Realmente uno no tiene que tener un Premio Nóbel para percatarse de esas cosas… de las señales…

- ¡Oh…! – La teniente se sonrojó profundamente, pero una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios.

- ¿Cuándo llega?

- En unos días… el 28.

- ¡Una semana! Entonces más vale que me prepare porque cuando lo tenga enfrente va a escuchar algunas cuantas verdades… le pienso poner sobre la mesa las reglas del juego: o te trata como a una reina, o se las verá con todos los pilotos de la UNSAF. Y estoy seguro de que el General Hunter opina igual que yo.

- ¡No lo dudo! – Kelly se rió, un tanto apenada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué dice, teniente Hickson? ¿Vamos por Enkei y después cenamos en mi casa? Podemos pedir pizza o algo… creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- De acuerdo… - Kelly aceptó tímidamente. – Pero… pero tengo que estar en casa antes de las 11 de la noche.

- ¿A esa hora tu perro se convierte en ratón y tú en calabaza?

- ¡Hey! – La chica le lanzó un puñetazo no tan amigable al piloto en el brazo. - ¡No! A esa hora… bueno…

- ¡Ah! – Jake se rió. – A esa hora seguramente vas a hablar por teléfono con Nick… o a encontrarte con él en línea o algo así.

- Sí… algo así. – Kelly admitió.

- No hay problema entonces… - Jake sacó su celular y marcó un número. – Voy a ir pidiendo la pizza, ya cuando lleguemos con Enkei seguro que la tendremos ahí… hay que agilizar las cosas…

Kelly sonrió un tanto divertida con todo aquello, pero a la vez sintiendo cierta tristeza por su amigo. Jake Stonewell era un buen muchacho, confiable y con un corazón de oro. Además era rico, guapo y muy agradable… el sueño de cualquier chica. Y sin embargo era alguien que no parecía poder encontrar el amor.

- Entonces… - Jake puso su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo cuando terminó la llamada. – Cuéntame todo a cerca de este Nick… hijo del comodoro Azueta, ¿cierto?

- Sí… - La chica se sonrojó. – Es un muchacho maravilloso… en realidad nos conocimos apenas en diciembre pero… hubo algo, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo imagino… ¿amor a primera vista?

- Yo… no sé si pudiera decirlo así… sería demasiado simple… no sé.

- Pero saltaron las chispas desde ese primer encuentro.

- Sentí algo especial, sí…

- ¿Cómo es eso, Kelly? ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado…?

Mientras el elegante auto deportivo seguía dirigiéndose hacia el Barrio Militar, los dos jóvenes que viajaban en él seguían conversando sobre esa materia tan poderosa y tan etérea… esa materia que era mucho más valiosa que cualquier Piedra Filosofal y mucho más difícil de conseguir. Una materia que mucho más que tener el poder de convertir lo ordinario en oro, tenía el poder de convertir la vida de personas ordinarias en algo extraordinario: el amor.

-

* * *

.

**Notas de Autor:**

- Creo que la única anotación de esta semana es mi usual agradecimiento a todos mis lectores. Agradecimiento que no por ser usual es menos sentido. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Y claro, mi reconocimiento especial a mi colega, beta y amigo Mal Theisman por su consejo y ayuda sobre todo en los asuntos de los AC. ¡Un abrazo para todos y nos vemos pronto!

.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	17. El Eterno Adán

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**EL ETERNO ADÁN**

**-**

* * *

.

No había nada más gratificante para los pilotos de la UNSAF que aquellos breves descansos que a veces tenían tiempo de tomar durante el día. Muchos de ellos pasaban ese tiempo con los amigos, otros decidían tomar alguna siesta, preparándose para estar alerta en sus actividades del resto del día – o de la noche. Y algunos más decidían utilizar ese tiempo para llenar el tanque dándose una escapada al Stardust a almorzar.

Aquel era el caso del matrimonio Sterling y del general Hunter, a quienes además se había integrado la teniente Hickson como agregada cultural del Piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo, conocido entre los militares como La Fortaleza.

Mientras Max, Miriya y Kelly daban cuenta de un sustancioso almuerzo, Rick se entretenía con una Petite Cola y unas papas fritas. Lisa estaba en una reunión con algunos jefes de departamento de la UNS, pero el general Hunter había quedado de pasar por ella en media hora para que fueran a comer juntos.

- No creo que la reunión demore mucho más. – Kelly estaba diciendo, mientras devoraba una enorme hamburguesa con queso. – De todos modos Mary me dijo que me enviaría un mensaje si salían más pronto.

- ¡Pues eso espero, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre! – Rick suspiró, lanzándole una mirada voraz a la hamburguesa de su prima.

- ¿Y qué fue eso que escuché… a cerca de que finalmente nos habíamos deshecho de la _signorina_ y del _armenio_? – Max preguntó.

- En la sala de prevuelo escuché a unos pilotos comentando que finalmente la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter se habían encargado de ellos… y que lo habían hecho parecer un accidente. – Miriya comentó, muy quitada de la pena.

Aquello arrancó una espontánea carcajada a Rick, quien sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Ganas no nos faltan, créeme… ¿eso es lo que dicen los chicos de la Base Aérea?

Max y Miriya asintieron entusiastamente. Rick siguió hablando:

- La verdad es que fue una sorpresa también para mí… esta mañana me llamaron para notificarme que Fiorenzi y Kevorkian habían sido requeridos urgentemente en la Oficina de Vinculación Política allá en Ciudad Monumento. Hasta donde sé partieron en una aeronave oficial del gobierno esta mañana.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, Kelly? – Miriya decidió acudir a fuentes más confiables. – No hay nada que suceda en la UNS que tú no sepas.

- ¡Nah…! – La chiquilla se rió. – Yo solo sé lo que Rick ya comentó… seguro que tuvieron que ir a presentar algún reporte preliminar de sus observaciones, no lo sé. Pero esta mañana que llegué a la oficina y me encontré con esa noticia… ¡Dios, la vida vuelve a ser buena otra vez!

- ¿Y cuándo regresan?

- Hasta el próximo lunes, hasta donde sé. – Rick les informó. – Y mientras tanto Tamara Ashanti y Ben Kuznitzky quedaron a cargo. Seguro que será mucho más sencillo trabajar con ellos.

- ¡Claro! Ellos son mucho más personas que Hannah y Antón. – Max agregó.

- ¿Son mucho más personas? – Miriya quiso saber. - ¿Porque están más altos o más gordos que los que se fueron?

- No Mir, - Max explicó pacientemente. – Así se dice cuando alguien es mucho más considerado y accesible… tienen más humanidad… son más personas… ¡Que se yo!

- ¿Esa es otra de las metáforas de las que estábamos hablando el otro día, Maximilian?

- Hmmm… sí, podría decirse.

- Si, porque si decimos "_más personas_" también puede significar que son más cuantitativamente… y eso es mentira, porque si se fueron dos y quedaron dos a cargo, entonces…

- ¡Sí, sí… entendimos! – Rick le palmeó la espalda a Miriya. – Más tarde podrás seguir practicando tus metáforas, ¿de acuerdo?

La guerrera Meltrán le respondió a quien técnicamente era uno de sus superiores con un codazo en las costillas. Rick se dobló sobre sí mismo y exhaló ruidosamente, mientras Max y Kelly, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, seguían hablando.

- Al menos la licenciada Ashanti es cordial, educada y no tiene asistentes indeseables. – Kelly opinó.

- ¿Es tan mala esa Gaia Torino? – Max quiso saber.

- Bueno, mala… yo no diría que es mala, pero es enervante… insoportable. Aunque la comprendo, con una jefa como Hannah…

- Es una lástima que esa signorina estará de vuelta justo para el cumpleaños de Lisa. – Rick suspiró resignado.

- ¿Y ya has pensado qué vas a hacer para celebrar esa fecha especial, hermano?

- Pues… es que se me ocurren tantas cosas… y a la vez siento que no se me ocurre nada. ¿Entienden lo que es eso?

- No. – Miriya replicó secamente. - ¿Es otra metáfora?

- ¡Max! – Rick lloriqueó. – Dile a tu esposa que si sigue con esto le voy a dar unos cuantos _metaforazos _que no olvidará.

- Mir, escuchaste al jefe. – Max respondió imperturbable. – Entonces… ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

- No sé… es que había pensado en llevarla a Woodland. ¡No saben las ganas que tiene de ir! Pero hablé con Azueta y él tiene razón, un sitio en reparaciones no es precisamente el lugar a donde uno debe llevar a su esposa embarazada… así que he pensado en hacer algo sencillo… quizás ir de picnic ese día o algo…

- Bueno, jamás te has congraciado con ella después de aquel picnic fallido, ¿no? – Miriya le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Es que—yo… - Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello sin saber que responder.

- Considerado que no habrá mucho tiempo para que ustedes puedan hacer algo interesante, yo creo que eso del cumpleaños sencillo es bueno, Rick… incluso podríamos organizarle a Lisa una fiesta de cumpleaños ese día… y tú podrías aprovechar el fin de semana para llevarla a algún sitio… lo del picnic no suena mal.

- Sí, tal vez tengan razón…

- Yo tengo una idea. – Kelly opinó, saltando en su asiento.

- ¡Cuídala mucho! – Rick respondió sin siquiera mirar a su prima. – Es un patrimonio que hay que conservar.

- ¡Rick! – Ahora fue el turno de la teniente Hickson de golpear a su primo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres? – El piloto se indignó. - ¿Tengo cara de saco de arena o qué?

- ¡Eres insoportable! – Miriya lo acusó. - ¡Pobre Lisa, se va a hacer una santa contigo! Y no, eso no es una metáfora.

- ¡Y dale con las metáforas! ¿Estás obsesionada o qué?

- ¡Chicos! – Max decidió poner algo de orden. - ¿Entonces qué ibas a decir, Kelly?

- Bueno, sobre Woodland… supe que le ibas a regalar un par de oleos que la arquitecta Galland pintó, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ella generosamente me los dio. – Rick sonrió. – Como una muestra de estima y agradecimiento hacia Lisa. ¡Son excelentes! Uno es de la residencia de los Hayes y hay un par de algunos paisajes cercanos… el bosque, el lago Cranberry… seguro que a Lisa le van a encantar.

- Bueno, esta es la idea. – Kelly se acercó a su primo, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. – Tú llevas a Lisa a cenar a algún lugar y mientras tanto nosotros vamos a su casa y decoramos las ventanas de la habitación con detalles como de bosque… una vez vi eso en un programa de televisión y me pareció fantástico. Cuando ustedes lleguen en la noche, las ventanas van a estar cerradas y no se verá nada. Pero en la mañana, le preparas a Lisa un desayuno especial, se lo llevas a la cama y cuando abras las cortinas… _¡Voilá!_ ¡Aparece Woodland ante ella!

- ¡Oh, wow! – Rick parpadeó un par de veces. – Eso es… es una idea interesante, Kelly…

- ¡Oooh! – Miriya aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Y podemos encargarnos de que el desayuno sea campirano y todo! Max, ¿recuerdas esa panadería en la calle 46? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Ahí hacen pan artesanal! Imagínate, una canasta de ese pan calientito, jugo de naranjas naturales… huevos frescos. ¡Un desayuno Woodland!

- Pero chicos… yo no sé si pueda sorprender a Lisa con un desayuno de ese tipo… es decir, voy a tardar tiempo en prepararlo…

- ¡No, tonto! – Kelly le dio un empujón con el hombro. - ¿No entiendes que nosotros lo prepararemos para ustedes? Ya cuando lo tengamos vamos a tu casa, te mandamos un mensaje al celular o hacemos algún ruido clave o algo…

- ¡Y tú solo sales a recogerlo! – Miriya le dio un coscorrón al piloto. - ¿Ves cuanto queremos a Lisa? Estamos haciendo todo el trabajo por ti.

- Y a ti solo te correspondería tener feliz a la dama, hermano. – Max le guiñó el ojo.

- Oh, bueno… no creo tener problemas en ese departamento. – Rick se sonrojó levemente, pero igual sonrió con un gesto travieso. – No sé si alguna otra idea se nos pueda ocurrir para el cumpleaños, pero por lo pronto esta es una opción interesante. ¡Gracias chicos! Se los digo en serio… no sé que haría sin ustedes.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Kelly remató. – Nosotros _tampoco_ sabemos qué harías sin nosotros.

Max y Miriya soltaron una carcajada y Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a su prima antes de hacer el intento de arrojarse sobre ella para estrangularla. Pero Miriya fue quien congeló la acción con la siguiente pregunta que lanzó sobre la mesa:

- ¿Y qué hay con Nick, Kelly? ¿Tú no necesitas ayuda para la fiesta del viernes?

- ¿Fiesta del viernes? – Max y Rick quisieron saber.

- Bueno, no es una _fiesta_… - Kelly se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada. – Es solo una… una pequeña cena de bienvenida… es todo.

- ¡Es una fiesta! – Miriya recalcó enfáticamente.

- ¿Entonces Nick regresa el viernes? – Rick le sonrió traviesamente a su prima. - ¡Vaya que te lo tenías bien calladito!

- Bueno, yo— ¡Je je! – Kelly se sonrojó aún más y se rió nerviosamente. – Sí, bueno… el tiene que presentarse en la Academia el lunes… entonces… sí, se supone que llega el viernes.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – Max decidió ser más comprensivo con la jovencita.

- Yo… me siento bien. – Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la chiquilla. – Estoy… estoy feliz… emocionada…

- Entonces, ¿va en serio? – Rick quiso saber.- Lo tuyo con Nick…

- ¡No lo sé! – Kelly sacudió la cabeza. – Es que… bueno, yo—Nick y yo… es que…

- ¡Va en serio! – Fue el único comentario de Miriya.

- Bueno… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta. – En todo caso, están todos invitados el viernes por la noche… será algo sencillo, pero…

- ¿En tu cajita de fósforos? – Miriya se escandalizó. - ¡De ninguna manera! Ahí no cabría nadie… mejor que sea en nuestra casa, es más grande y espaciosa y además nos encanta tener fiestas… ¿no es así, Max?

- Cierto, yo también creo que sería mejor hacer esa cena en algún lugar más grande y nuestra casa está a tu disposición, Kelly.

- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Un sonido súbito hizo que todos miraran a Kelly, quien imperturbable sacó su radiolocalizador del bolsillo de su uniforme y sonrió.

- General Hunter, le informo que la reunión de la almirante Hayes ha terminado y ella lo espera en su oficina.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! – Rick se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡Me muero de hambre! Chicos, gracias por todo… ¡Los veo más tarde!

El piloto se puso encima su sobretodo militar y salió corriendo de ahí, mientras que Kelly y los Sterling volvían a lo suyo que en ese momento eran los planes para la cena del viernes, con la que le darían la bienvenida a Nick Azueta a Ciudad Macross… a su nuevo hogar.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido particularmente relajado, a pesar de ser lunes y a pesar de haber tenido la agenda llena de actividades. Pero la almirante Hayes tenía la certeza de que mucho había tenido que ver el hecho de que el ambiente laboral se había sentido mucho más ligero sin la presencia enervante de la licenciada Fiorenzi en el Edificio del Almirantazgo.

- Uno trabaja mucho mejor con personas como Tamara. – Lisa reflexionó.

Ella incluso se había dado el lujo de salir de la base durante la hora de la comida e ir con Rick a un pequeño restaurante cercano al parque. Después había pasado el resto de la tarde encuartelada en su oficina, revisando informes, escribiendo algunos reportes y poniéndose al día con algunas situaciones de las diferentes dependencias que conformaban la UNS.

Pero a esa hora del día – las 1920 horas, según el reloj que estaba sobre el muro –, ya lo único que Lisa quería era ir a casa. No faltaba mucho para que Rick se apareciera por ahí y ella ansiaba ese momento. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a recoger algunas cosas de encima de su escritorio y meter algunos documentos en su bolsa de mensajero mientras tarareaba suavemente una vieja canción.

Y una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la almirante cuando unos toquidos a la puerta de su oficina la sacaron de sus meditaciones. Sin embargo bien pronto la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de incertidumbre al pensar que Rick jamás llamaba a la puerta…

- ¿Sí…? – Ella respondió.

- Almirante Hayes… - La voz inconfundible del comodoro Azueta llegó hasta ella. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

- ¡Adelante por favor, comodoro!

Carlos Azueta entró a la oficina de la almirante y por la expresión que traía en su rostro, Lisa supo que lo que fuera que él tuviera que decirle, no sería nada bueno… y ella sintió mariposas en el estómago. No era usual que Azueta fuera tan transparente al expresar su preocupación y era obvio que algo lo estaba inquietando bastante.

- ¿Qué sucede, comodoro?

- Almirante… encienda la televisión… en el canal de noticias de la MBS.

Casi de manera automática Lisa alcanzó el control remoto que tenía sobre su escritorio e hizo lo que el comodoro le pedía. Y de inmediato apareció en la pantalla el rostro de Nelly de Blatchford, la corresponsal de MBS Noticias en Ciudad Monumento. La periodista, reconocida por su objetividad y buen juicio, estaba transmitiendo teniendo como escenario de fondo el edificio central de la Sede del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas en Monumento. Y por la actividad que se notaba a su alrededor, era obvio que algo grande había sucedido.

- Pero… ¿Qué…? – Lisa murmuró.

Azueta le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que prestara atención a lo que la periodista estaba diciendo y la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Lisa Hayes llegó casi de inmediato:

- _… así que con este sorpresivo anuncio de las candidaturas de quienes estarán contendiendo por el cargo de canciller para las elecciones de julio próximo se da inicio a la carrera electoral de este año, la primera que se desarrollará en nuestro nuevo orden mundial. _

- _Entonces,_ - Se escuchó la voz en off del conductor del noticiario MBS desde los estudios de Ciudad Macross. – _Resumiendo para los telespectadores que acaban de sintonizarnos, Nelly…_

- _Por supuesto Jim_… - La aludida levantó un papel que tenía en la mano y comenzó a leer. – _Los tres bloques que serán contendientes en estas elecciones son: el Frente Alternativa Pacifista, conocido como el FAP y que ha presentado oficialmente a su candidato Nathan Weidenseld y a Ross Bellinger como su asesor de campaña. Después tenemos al Partido Liberal Progresista, el PLP con Basil Uriarte como candidato a la cancillería y Michelle Mateus como su asesora de campaña… y finalmente el Partido Unitario que se presenta como un partido tradicionalista y de corte más conservador… ellos han lanzado como candidato a Handel Niven, con Brian Carver como su asesor de campaña… recordemos que hace una hora aproximadamente el FAP hizo un inesperado anuncio de una rueda de prensa en la que presentó a su candidato… minutos más tarde, en actos similares, los otros dos partidos estarían haciendo lo propio con cada uno de sus respectivos candidatos…_

Mientras la periodista seguía hablando e imágenes de las conferencias de prensa que se habían sucedido en los minutos previos aparecían en la pantalla de la televisión, Lisa miró a Azueta con una innegable expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. El ecuánime marino estaba recargado en el muro, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro, mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano.

- Pero… ¿No se supone que las candidaturas se presentarían hasta marzo? Todavía faltan varios días para que termine febrero…

- Bueno, parece que es oficial. – Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Pájaro madrugador atrapa gusano, ¿no es lo que dicen? Y claro, nadie quería quedarse atrás.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa volvió a clavar su mirada en la televisión.

- Esto explicaría la inesperada ausencia de nuestros amigos los observadores de Ciudad Macross… después de todo ellos trabajan para la Oficina de Vinculación Política… me imagino que su presencia era imprescindible en estos momentos allá en Monumento.

- Y finalmente Weidenseld es el candidato del FAP… ¡Nada bueno puede salir de esto! – Lisa suspiró resignada. – Aunque todos sabíamos que así sucedería, pero—

- Lo sé, almirante… ahora es cuando las cosas realmente se complicarán para nosotros. La bandera de su campaña va a ser el pacifismo y sabemos muy bien en contra de quien dirigirá sus estocadas.

- Claro… pero he escuchado que Niven tiene el apoyo de un amplio sector del gobierno… y del consejo también.

- Sí, lo tiene… y aunque el canciller no será elegido por voto directo, el hecho de que el pueblo vote mayoritariamente por tal o cual candidato se verá irremediablemente reflejado en el resultado final. Además hay otra cosa que no me gusta…

- ¿Qué cosa, comodoro?

- Uriarte, del Partido Progresista… no es más que un parapeto… ya sabe, almirante: divide y vencerás. Al final ese partido va a dimitir a favor del FAP y escriba por ahí mi profecía, almirante… es la verdad absoluta.

- No lo dudo.

- Michelle Matheus fue compañera de bancada de Weidenseld durante años cuando él estaba en la Unión Europea hace tiempo. – Azueta explicó. – Ella es la verdadera fuerza política detrás de la figura de Uriarte a quien, por otro lado, jamás lo había escuchado siquiera nombrar.

- Hmmm… - Lisa se arrellanó en el sofá en donde se había sentado. – Se vienen tiempos difíciles, ¿no es así, comodoro?

- Saldremos adelante, almirante Hayes. De eso no tenga duda.

La puerta de la oficina de Lisa se abrió tímidamente y el joven general Hunter de la UNSAF se asomó. Aunque su timidez fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa y Azueta no estaban ocupados en asuntos oficiales, como él había anticipado, sino viendo la televisión.

- ¡Hola! – Rick saludó y fue a besar a Lisa. - ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hay en la tele que sea tan importante y los tenga tan entretenidos?

- Toda una telenovela, Rick. – Azueta le respondió.

- Tres partidos políticos acaban de lanzar a sus candidatos a la cancillería. – Lisa le explicó cuando el piloto se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Oh…! – Rick clavó los ojos en la pantalla. En realidad él no entendía demasiado de política, pero si Lisa y Azueta tenían esas caras… aquello no debía ser una buena noticia. - ¿Weidenseld, eh?

- Weidenseld por el FAP, Niven por el PU y Uriarte por el PLP.

- ¡Ah! – Rick miró a Lisa. - ¿Quién es Uriarte?

- Es… uno de los candidatos, amor. En realidad no lo conocemos.

- Vamos a tener que blindarnos. – Azueta habló. – Ahora el FAP se va a lanzar con todo en contra de las Fuerzas Armadas, enarbolando su bandera pacifista. Lo más importante es no caer en sus provocaciones. Habrá que aleccionar a nuestros efectivos… cualquier acontecimiento, por mínimo que pudiera parecer, ellos lo colocarán en el microscopio mediático y lo harán parecer enorme. Así que tenemos que irnos con mucho tiento.

Lisa tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Volteó a mirar a los dos hombres que la acompañaban y quienes eran no solo los oficiales con más alto rango después de ella en Ciudad Macross, sino además sus dos hombres de confianza.

- Saldremos adelante… - Les aseguró. - ¡Y que Dios nos ayude!

- Pero… yo sabía que era el Consejo quien iba a elegir al canciller… - Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello. – Es decir… sé que van a haber elecciones pero… ¿cómo funcionará eso?

- Se van a elegir por voto directo a varios alcaldes, jefes de gobierno, gobernadores, corregidores en varias zonas y territorios… pero la elección del canciller se hará por votación indirecta… es decir, cada miembro del Consejo, representante de cada una de las zonas, regiones y territorios tendrá un voto en la elección del canciller… pero ese voto estará supeditado al resultado de esta—yo la llamaría consulta popular –, que se llevará a cabo entre sus representados.

- Es decir que si en Nueva Macross se hace esa consulta y las preferencias de la ciudad favorecen al candidato Niven, por ejemplo, el coronel Maistroff, como representante de Macross ante el Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, votará a favor de Niven. – Rick quiso constatar con un ejemplo.

- Básicamente sí. – Azueta asintió. – Por eso será importante la campaña que los candidatos hagan, no solamente entre los miembros del consejo, quienes pueden influir en la decisión de su gente, sino además entre la gente en sí… las campañas políticas serán intensas de verdad. En caso de que la decisión de la gente de algún lugar sea demasiado cerrada… hablemos de un empate, el voto de calidad lo tendrá el consejero de esa región. Por eso es tan importante que los candidatos no solo hagan campaña entre la gente, sino entre los mismos consejeros… y serán campañas feroces.

- ¿Y después qué pasará? Es decir, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará el canciller al frente del gobierno?

- Es un jefe de gobierno provisional. Una de sus funciones será convocar a la Asamblea Constituyente para que se elabore una constitución y posteriormente, sobre esa base legal, llamar a elecciones. Podría quedarse en el cargo dos, tres años… me parece que se estipuló legalmente un periodo de no más de cinco años.

- Entiendo… - El piloto asintió, algo abrumado con todos aquellos protocolos políticos. – Supongo que la política es un mal necesario.

- _"En el cuarto período de la historia",_ - Azueta citó. – _"Un imperio único reemplaza ahora a las Tres Naciones antiguas, todos obedecían la ley de Basidra y la unión política tendía a fusionar las razas". _

- ¡Oh, wow! – Rick sonrió. – Parece que tu hijo no es el único aficionado a Star Trek, Azueta.

El comodoro negó con la cabeza y una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- "_El Eterno Adán_", general Hunter… de Julio Verne.

- Julio Verne realmente se adelantó a su tiempo. – Lisa asintió. – Sin duda ese libro resultó casi profético a lo que vivimos, ¿no le parece, comodoro?

Azueta asintió con la cabeza y Lisa se puso de pie y fue a sacar un pequeño libro de uno de los estantes de su librero. Regresó al sofá y puso el ejemplar en manos de Rick, mientras le explicaba de qué estaban hablando ella y Azueta.

- Un enorme cataclismo destruye la Tierra y los hombres… los sobrevivientes tienen que volver a comenzar desde el principio… después de muchos siglos conforman un imperio único—

- Hars-Iten-Schu. – Azueta completó. – _"El Imperio de los Cuatro Mares"_. Un imperio que, sin embargo, ha perdido la conciencia de su origen y sus antepasados.

- ¡Wow…! – Rick estaba hojeando aquel librito. – Supongo que debe ser interesante.

- Es la historia del eterno recomienzo de las cosas, general. Julio Verne escribe que por más de ocho mil años, la historia cada vez más completa y exacta del Imperio narraba solamente combates y guerras… cada comunidad, grande o pequeña tenía como único objetivo, a través de los siglos, asegurar su supremacía sobre sus enemigos y se había esforzado, de distintas formas y con distinta suerte, por someternos a sus leyes.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Mientras que Rick seguía revisando aquel texto que Lisa le había entregado y el comodoro se había acercado a mirar el paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana, Lisa le acariciaba la espalda a su esposo. El piloto levantó su vista de las páginas que estaba leyendo y miró a la almirante:

- Este cuento realmente parece profético… mira esto: _"¿Así que habíamos sobrevivido sólo para conocer una vez más las aflicciones de la agonía? En verdad teníamos motivos para creerlo. Sin mencionar los víveres que tarde o temprano faltaría, un peligro inminente nos amenazaba: ¿qué iba a ser de nosotros cuando el carbón se agotara y detuviera el andar de las máquinas? Sería como cuando el corazón de un animal exangüe deja de latir"_.

Rick detuvo su lectura y suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando, mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? Eso era precisamente lo que yo sentía… cuando aquel día… bueno, ya sabes… mientras volaba sobre la superficie totalmente destruida de la Tierra… justo antes de recibir aquella comunicación desde la Base Alaska…

Lisa tomó la mano del piloto y se acercó a él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien le respondió con un besito suave en la frente. El comodoro Azueta miró a los dos jóvenes y dio su opinión al respecto:

- Ese día fue terrible para todos nosotros… solo quienes lo vivimos allá afuera podemos testificar sobre lo que realmente sucedió… sobre lo que realmente es una guerra de esas proporciones. Son cosas que quienes estaban encerrados en los bunkers y en los refugios jamás llegarán a comprender… son cosas que los políticos jamás entenderán. Y por consiguiente jamás comprenderán el por qué es importante reforzar nuestras defensas y crear alianzas… estrategias… un programa integral de defensa.

El comodoro fue a sentarse en el sofá frente a donde estaban instalados los Hunter-Hayes. Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró, perdiéndose en sus memorias de aquel día infernal.

- Saber que en unos segundos el mundo entero había dejado de existir… que los tuyos con seguridad también habían dejado de existir… sentirte responsable de aquellos que todavía estaban bajo tu mando… chicos asustados que sin embargo estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias y se convirtieron en verdaderos héroes… ¡Quien no vivió ese día allá afuera, en el campo de batalla, jamás comprenderá lo que una guerra realmente es!

Lisa y Rick asintieron categóricamente y Azueta extendió su mano, pidiendo en un gesto silencioso que el general Hunter le prestara el libro que traía en la mano, lo cual Rick hizo de inmediato y el comodoro comenzó a buscar algún pasaje específico. Cuando lo encontró lo leyó con voz grave y arrasada por la emoción:

- _"Abrevio el relato de esta penosa travesía. Si para exponerla en detalle intentase revivir día a día, el recuerdo me volvería loco. Por extraordinarios y terribles que sean los hechos que le precedieron y la sucedieron, por angustioso que me parezca el futuro – un futuro que no llegaré a ver -, aún así fue en el transcurso de esa navegación infernal cuando conocimos en mayor horror. ¡Oh! Esa eterna carrera a través de un mar sin fin… ¡Esperar todos los días llegar a alguna parte y ver como retrocedía continuamente el fin de nuestro viaje! ¡Vivir inclinados sobre mapas donde los hombres habían grabado la sinuosa línea de las costas y constatar que nada, absolutamente nada había quedado de esos lugares que suponíamos eternos! ¡Decirse que la Tierra bullía de vidas innumerables, que millones de personas y millones de animales la recorrían en todas direcciones o surcaban los aires, y que todo había dejado de existir al mismo tiempo, que todas esas vidas se han apagado juntas como una leve llama al soplo del viento! ¡Buscar sobrevivientes por todas partes y buscar en vano! ¡Arribar paso a paso a la certeza de que nada vivo existe a nuestro alrededor e ir tomando conciencia paulatinamente de la soledad en medio de un universo despiadado! ¿He dado con las palabras justas para expresar todas nuestras angustias? Lo ignoro… en ningún idioma deben existir términos apropiados para semejante calamidad."_

- ¡Vaya…! – Rick comentó, después de un breve silencio. - ¡Ese Julio Verne realmente veía el futuro!

- La gente debe recordar. – Azueta cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre la mesa de café. – La gente, los sobrevivientes deben de tener conciencia de que si lograron mantenerse vivos en ese mundo de Apocalipsis fue sin duda gracias a los esfuerzos militares que se hicieron… no fueron los políticos los que salieron a ayudar… en campo, éramos nosotros quienes siempre estuvimos ahí al pie del cañón… buscando, rescatando, organizando, reconstruyendo… la gente no puede olvidar eso. Quiero tener fe en las personas y pensar que no se dejarán llevar por los discursos pacifistas del FAP y Weidenseld, pero—

- Pero la situación es complicada. – Lisa suspiró. – Supongo que ahora solo nos queda observar, mantenernos firmes, no involucrarnos y esperar por lo mejor.

- Nada más eso, almirante… nada más eso.

Los tres militares guardaron silencio y se perdieron en sus meditaciones por unos momentos, hasta que Rick se puso de pie y sonrió, tratando de mantenerse positivo.

- ¡Vamos, anímense! Mañana va a ser un largo día… ¿por qué no vamos a descansar un poco? No se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre… y sé que mi bebé también. – El piloto le puso la mano sobre el vientre a su esposa.

- Tienes razón, amor… - Lisa se puso de pie. – Comodoro…

- ¡Oh! – Azueta, quien todavía parecía estar meditando sobre los secretos más ocultos del universo, se puso de pie de un salto. – Sí, claro… yo voy a mi oficina… a terminar con algunos asuntos. Pero los veré mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana entonces, viejo! – Rick le palmeó la espalda al pasar. – Y no te desveles demasiado.

- No lo haré, Rick.

El comodoro Carlos Azueta hizo un impecable saludo militar y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se despidió de sus superiores y amigos con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas noches y descansen! Y almirante, lamento haber retrasado su hora de salida.

- No se preocupe, comodoro… usted también descanse.

Cuando Lisa y Rick se encontraron solos en la oficina de la almirante, él le sonrió con innegable cariño y cierto brillo travieso brillándole en los ojos. La tomó por el talle y la acercó a él, para besarla de lleno en los labios.

- ¡Ya andaba necesitando esto! – El piloto murmuró contra los labios de su esposa.

- Yo también amor… - Lisa comenzó a plantarle una serie de suaves besitos en los labios. - ¡Yo también!

- Mira… - Rick la miró a los ojos y le acarició el cabello. – Sé que el mundo está de cabeza… sé que las cosas se van a poner feas con esto de las elecciones… sé que vamos a seguir sufriendo con los observadores… ¡Demonios! Sé que esto puede convertirse en un Pandemonium… pero ante todo sé que quiero sacarte de aquí y que quiero que por esta noche te olvides de todo, bonita… - El piloto volvió a besarla. - ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

- Hmmm… eso dependerá enteramente de usted, general Hunter… ¿Cree que pueda tenerme lo suficientemente entretenida y feliz esta noche como para hacer que me olvide de todo lo demás?

El reto había sido lanzado… y el general Rick Hunter no era hombre que desdeñara los retos. Tomó el rostro de su mujer en sus manos y la besó sorpresiva y apasionadamente en los labios.

- ¡Usted solo relájese y deje todo en mis manos, almirante! Y entonces verá de lo que realmente soy capaz.

Lisa soltó una risita divertida, aunque su cabeza aún le estaba dando vueltas después de aquel beso que Rick le había dado y que la había dejado sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. El piloto, decidido a aprovechar aquel momento, tomó a Lisa de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta de la oficina… ya vendría la mañana y ellos se encargarían de que la maquinaria y el engranaje de la UNS/UNSAF siguiera trabajando como una pieza de relojería… pero por esa noche, al menos por esa noche, los dos se merecían un descanso… un muy bien ganado descanso.

-

* * *

-

El martes 25 de febrero podría haber parecido un día perfectamente normal en el portaviones Argos de las Fuerzas Navales de las Naciones Unidas. El día había amanecido soleado, tibio, con un cielo sin nubes y la mar tranquila. Un típico día de fines de febrero en el Pacífico.

La actividad era frenética desde antes de que saliera el sol. Aquel día en particular algunos de los miembros de la tripulación comenzarían unos ejercicios navales que se prolongarían durante casi una semana. Los jóvenes marinos iban de aquí para allá, moviéndose incansablemente en un caos orquestado que para los ojos del observador casual podría parecer demasiado desordenado pero que para los marinos era una rutina perfectamente organizada.

Los jefes daban órdenes, los subordinados las cumplían, algunos cazas estaban despegando de la cubierta superior, lanzándose al patrullaje del día, algunos marinos caminaban tranquilamente por ahí, de vuelta a sus barracas después de haber terminado su turno de servicio… sí, no había nada nuevo bajo el sol. Un día perfectamente ordinario y normal a bordo del UNN Argos.

Sin embargo para un marino a bordo del Argos aquel día podría ser cualquier cosa, excepto normal u ordinario. Para el joven teniente Nicolás Azueta, aquel día era un parteaguas que marcaba un antes y un después en su carrera militar… o incluso quizás en su propia vida.

El joven marino, perfectamente uniformado y con un aspecto formal y elegante, esperaba de pie en la sala de recepciones de la oficina del Capitán de Navío Christopher Delaunay, esperando pacientemente a que el comandante del UNN Argos lo mandara llamar. Tenía que presentarse ante el capitán Delaunay a las 0900 horas en punto, pero él sinceramente ya no había podido pasar otro minuto más en su camarote y finalmente había llegado a la oficina del capitán faltando 20 minutos para la hora de su reunión.

El teniente Azueta miró de soslayo el reloj que pendía sobre el muro… faltaban 3 minutos para las 0900 horas… una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y el sonido sordo de la manecilla al moverse un poco más lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el capitán hizo acto de presencia, dirigiéndose a su asistente:

- En cuanto llegue por acá el teniente Azue—

La frase quedó en el aire cuando el capitán se percató de la presencia del muchacho en aquel sitio. Lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera y le correspondió la venia que ya su subalterno le estaba dedicando.

- ¡Capitán, teniente Nicolás Azueta reportándose, señor!

- Buenos días teniente… descanse… y sígame.

Los dos entraron a la oficina del capitán del Argos y él le indicó al teniente Azueta que podía tomar asiento, mientras él hacía lo propio.

- ¿Entonces cómo le va, Nicolás? ¿Todo listo?

- Todo listo, capitán.

- El capitán Blake me informó que anoche terminó con su comisión dentro de su equipo de mantenimiento.

- Así fue, señor. He dejado todos mis asuntos en orden, señor.

- En ese caso, no hay nada más que decir. – El capitán le entregó un sobre con el logotipo oficial de la UNN y del Argos. – Esta es la documentación que necesita, teniente Azueta. Ha cumplido satisfactoriamente con su asignación a bordo de este portaviones, teniente.

- Gracias señor. – Nicolás Azueta respondió, visiblemente emocionado. – Fue un honor servir bajo su mando, capitán.

- Antes de que se vaya, quiero que sepa que para mí también fue un honor contar con sus servicios a bordo del Argos durante estos años, teniente. ¡Ha cumplido con su misión! Pero todavía le queda un largo sendero por andar. Su vida, teniente, apenas va a comenzar.

- Capitán, señor… pido permiso para hablar libremente.

- ¡Adelante, teniente!

- Señor… yo—yo le agradezco la oportunidad que me dio de servir a bordo del Argos. Lo que aprendí de usted y del capitán Blake son lecciones que jamás olvidaré. Yo llegué aquí siendo un chico recién egresado de la Academia… era un pichoncito, inexperto, miedoso, me sentía inseguro… el Argos forjó mi carácter y me convirtió en un verdadero marino, capitán. Y siempre les estaré agradecido por ello.

- Me da gusto escucharlo decir eso, teniente. Eso es lo que realmente importa. Ahora su misión será el ir allá a Ciudad Macross y hacer que nosotros nos sintamos muy orgullosos de usted. Llegará el día en que usted estará navegando en esas regiones estelares que aquí, a bordo de este navío, nosotros los marinos solo podemos contemplar. ¡Jamás olvide las lecciones que aprendió en la mar, teniente! Y la mejor de las suertes y mucho éxito.

- ¡Gracias señor! – Nick se puso de pie y volvió a cuadrarse formalmente ante su capitán.

- ¿A qué hora parte, teniente?

- En una hora abordaré un helicóptero que sale en una misión a tierra firme. Ya de ahí tendré que tomar varios medios de transporte hasta llegar a Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Y para cuando planea llegar allá, teniente?

- El viernes, señor. Lamentablemente los viajes ya no se pueden hacer con tanta rapidez como antes solían hacerse.

- Eso no lo discuto, teniente. Y ya no lo retengo más. ¡Buena suerte y háganos sentir orgullosos de usted, teniente Azueta! Que Dios lo bendiga. – El capitán Delaunay le extendió cordialmente la mano al que hasta ese día había sido uno de sus subordinados.

- Gracias, capitán. – El teniente Azueta estrechó la mano que el capitán le ofrecía. – Gracias por todo.

- Ahora vaya, Azueta. No queremos que pierda su helicóptero de vuelta a la civilización.

El teniente Azueta hizo un último y sentido saludo militar al que hasta ese día había sido su comandante, saludo que el curtido militar reciprocó. Enseguida Nick dio un paso atrás e iba a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando la voz del capitán Delaunay lo detuvo.

- Nick…

- ¿Señor?

- Envíale mis saludos a tu viejo… y dile que algún día espero que nos podamos encontrar. Entonces le diré en persona la clase de hijo excepcional que tiene.

- ¡Gracias, capitán! – El joven respondió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

- ¡Ahora váyase de aquí!

Nick salió de la oficina del capitán Delaunay y suspiró pesadamente, recargándose en la puerta de la misma como para darse fuerzas. No era que estuviera dudando de su decisión, antes bien, estaba tan conforme con ella que la emoción que lo embargaba era demasiado profunda… demasiado incontrolable.

Miró su reloj… tenía apenas el tiempo justo para volver a su camarote, recoger sus magras pertenencias y presentarse en la cubierta de vuelo para ser registrado en el vuelo que estaba por partir. Y como Nick Azueta no quería arriesgar nada aquel día, decidió que lo mejor era aparecerse en la cubierta de vuelo al menos una media hora antes de la hora en que había sido requerido.

¡No había tiempo que perder!

El teniente se puso en marcha, recorrió las cubiertas y pasillos del interior del Argos, aquella enorme embarcación que durante dos años había sido su mundo, su hogar, y se dirigió a su camarote. Una vez ahí se dio el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor por unos momentos… aquel pequeño espacio que había sido su refugio… ese camarote en donde tantos sueños había acariciado en sus noches de insomnio…

Aquel sitio en donde se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado… - Nick sonrió ante la idea. Jamás pensó que aquello llegaría a pasarle a él algún día. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento en el que él sintiera por alguna mujer lo que sentía por Kelly Hickson.

Hacía unos meses había salido de ese mismo camarote con la intención de viajar a Ciudad Macross y visitar a su padre. Jamás en aquel momento él se hubiera atrevido siquiera a imaginar que ese viaje cambiaría su vida… jamás hubiera pensado que en esa ocasión, en Ciudad Macross, él no solo se reencontraría con su padre, sino que además se encontraría con su destino.

Y aunque él sabía que la UNS era su destino, de eso no tenía dudas, Nick tenía la certeza absoluta de que había mucho más que solo eso. Estaba Kelly Hickson también ahí, incluida en esa ecuación y jugando una parte primordial en ella.

- Cuando llegué a Ciudad Macross todo me pareció tan gris… tan frío… pero en cuanto comencé a conocer la ciudad comprendí el porque mi padre la ha hecho su hogar. Y cuando te conocí a ti, Kelly… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que… de que realmente es cierto lo que dicen, que el hogar está en donde está el corazón. Y mi corazón se quedó allá en Ciudad Macross… contigo.

Nick suspiró profundamente y ya sin pensarlo mucho más, se echó su mochila al hombro. Miró a su alrededor tanto para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada, como para contemplar por última vez su viejo camarote. Deseó de todo corazón que la persona que viniera a ocuparlo ahora que él ya no estaría más por ahí, fuera tan feliz en ese sitio como él lo había sido.

Después, sin dudarlo ni un momento, salió de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y con paso firme y mirada serena comenzó a caminar hacia la cubierta de vuelo, recorriendo por última vez aquellos ya tan familiares pasajes del UNN Argos, aquel imponente portaviones al que siempre recordaría con cariño y agradecimiento.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Hayes se encontraba bastante atareada ese día, - más de lo habitual, lo cual en sí era ya bastante decir. Estaba terminando de revisar el primer reporte bimestral del año, lo cual era una rutina y un protocolo que las Fuerzas Espaciales tenían que cumplir ante el gobierno, pero no por ello dejaba de ser algo que siempre ocupara buena parte del tiempo de Lisa Hayes cuando se tenía que hacer.

Eran momentos como aquel cuando ella le agradecía a quien quiera que fuera responsable de que tuviera como asistente a esa chiquilla de ojos azules y apariencia desaliñada llamada Kelly Hickson. Porque más allá de esa apariencia aniñada de la joven teniente, existía una persona organizada, inteligente y responsable que jamás dejaba de sorprender a Lisa.

Aquella mañana, por ejemplo, la almirante Hayes había encontrado sobre su escritorio el reporte final que había que presentar al gobierno, profesionalmente empastado y con un respaldo digital. Lisa le estaba dando una revisión final a aquel material que habría de enviar a Ciudad Monumento ese mismo día, pero todo parecía estar en perfecto orden… todas las actividades realizadas por las Fuerzas Espaciales en los dos primeros meses del año.

Y en ese momento Lisa Hayes también le dio gracias al cielo de que la licenciada Fiorenzi no estuviera presente en esos momentos en la ciudad. Ya el trabajo de por sí era bastante pesado en esos días como para que además Hannah viniera a complicar las cosas.

Lisa cerró el reporte bimestral que tenía sobre su escritorio y suspiró profundamente, bastante conforme con todo lo que había leído y sintiéndose, como cada día lo hacía, orgullosa de las Fuerzas Espaciales que ella comandaba.

- Necesito hablar con los encargados de las estaciones espaciales y revisar los avances que hay en el proyecto Stonehenge de Marte. – Lisa reflexionó.

Iba a tomar el auricular del teléfono para hacer una llamada, pero el teléfono pareció ganarle aquella partida, largando un sonido corto pero penetrante que sobresaltó levemente a la almirante. Lisa sonrió ante su propia ingenuidad y tomó aquella llamada, sabiendo exactamente que provenía de la oficina de su asistente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante, - la voz de la chiquilla sonó formal. – El general Martín está en la línea segura y quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿En general Martín? – Lisa levantó una ceja. – Bueno… ¿querrá saber cómo vamos con este informe bimestral?

- Supongo que así es, almirante… es decir, no hay ningún otro pendiente con Ciudad Monumento por el momento, Lisa.

- Bien… - Lisa asintió. – Pásame la llamada por favor, Kelly.

- ¡Sí, almirante!

Se escuchó un sonidito en la línea telefónica y casi de inmediato la voz conocida del general Daniel Martín se escuchó:

- ¡Buenos días, almirante Hayes!

- ¡General Martín! – Lisa sonrió sinceramente. - ¿Cómo está, señor?

- Bien, muy bien… ¿Cómo están ustedes, chicos? ¿Qué dice el general Hunter?

- Oh, todo está muy bien por acá… Rick está muy bien. Muy ocupado y con mucho trabajo, como ya es costumbre… pero estamos bien.

- ¿Y cómo está el nuevo miembro de la familia? – Martín preguntó con paternal interés.

- Nuestro chiquito está muy bien. – Lisa colocó su mano sobre su abdomen. – Gracias por preguntar, general.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – La voz del general de pronto adquirió un tono grave y formal. – Lisa, quería hablar contigo… sobre una situación bastante delicada que hay que prevenir a toda costa.

- ¿General? – Lisa se sobresaltó un poco.

- ¡No, no te preocupes! Nada malo ha pasado… por eso estoy comunicándome contigo ahora… hay que hacer algunas labores preventivas. Tú sabes que a partir del anuncio que se hizo ayer muchas cosas van a cambiar, Lisa… y los meses que se vienen no van a ser fáciles en lo absoluto.

- Estoy conciente de ello, señor.

- Ha habido rumores, Lisa… rumores en el sentido de que se han infiltrado espías en todos los niveles de gobierno. Gente que estará trabajando por sus causas electorales desde adentro.

- Bueno pero… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con política, general.

- Lo sé, pero es un hecho de la vida que el FAP ha tomado su cruzada por la paz como su bandera electoral… y van a ir contra las Fuerzas Armadas, almirante. Tenemos que extremar precauciones. Tenemos que blindar nuestros sistemas, cuidar que no se filtre la información. No es que haya cosas que tengamos que ocultar ni mucho menos, pero usted sabe que la información puede ser malinterpretada, usada a conveniencia. Además en estas épocas que vivimos es primordial mantener un nivel de seguridad, para evitar sorpresas.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señor. Pero la información que se maneja aquí en la UNS está totalmente asegurada, general. Usted sabe que tenemos niveles y sistemas de seguridad de primer orden, herencia de la guerra espacial.

- Lo sé y me siento tranquilo y seguro al respecto, almirante Hayes. Pero un mantenimiento preventivo jamás estará de más.

- Tenga la seguridad de que nos ocuparemos de ello, general Martín.

- No creas que estoy dudando de tu capacidad ni de tu liderazgo, Lisa. Has demostrado que no hay nadie más capaz ni más apto para el cargo que ostentas que tú. Eres la persona más competente y profesional que conozco, Lisa. Pero con el inicio de las campañas políticas, bueno… es como dice el refrán, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- De eso no hay duda, señor… y sobre todo sabiendo que las Fuerzas Armadas están en la mira del FAP como propaganda política, bueno… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, general Martín. Pero no se preocupe, tenga la seguridad absoluta de que tomaremos cartas en el asunto y daremos algo de mantenimiento preventivo, tal y como usted lo recomienda.

- En ese caso, sabiendo que tú te ocuparás, yo no me preocuparé. Almirante Hayes, no le quito más de su valioso tiempo… como siempre, ha sido un honor poder hablar con usted.

- Gracias, general… por todo.

- Que tenga un buen día, almirante… y muchos saludos al general.

Cuando aquella llamada terminó, Lisa suspiró pesadamente y se hundió en su poltrona de cuero, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y clavando su mirada en el muro frente a ella. Una expresión preocupada apareció en su rostro mientras parecía perderse en sus propias meditaciones.

Ese fue el panorama que la teniente Hickson encontró unos minutos más tarde, cuando entró a la oficina de la almirante, llevando en la mano su omnipresente agenda electrónica.

- Lisa… almirante Hayes…

- ¿Eh? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza, como si aquella voz la hubiera traído de vuelta al mundo. – Kelly… ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su asistente, genuinamente preocupada.

- Sí, sí… yo sólo—estaba pensando.

- ¿Todo en orden? ¿No necesitas nada, Lisa?

- No, no te preocupes. – Lisa le sonrió agradecida. - ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Venía a recordarte que en 15 minutos tienes una reunión con el capitán Fabián Averdy, el director del Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UNS. ¿Va a ser en el salón azul, para preparar todo?

- Solamente vamos a ser nosotros en esa reunión… el capitán y yo, quiero decir. Aunque a decir verdad quisiera que el comodoro Azueta nos acompañara. Vamos a revisar los últimos detalles del curso básico de adiestramiento que comienza el próximo lunes y con la experiencia que tiene el comodoro como director de la Academia Militar, creo que nos dará luz sobre muchas cosas. ¿Podrías avisarle por favor, Kelly?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Así que no es necesario preparar el salón azul… aquí en mi oficina estaremos bien.

- Aquí en la oficina… - Kelly anotó. – Voy a preparar el café, unas galletas… y para ti un jugo o algo… ¿qué se te antoja?

- Un jugo de arándano me caería bien, Kelly. ¡Gracias!

- De nada. – Ella le sonrió cariñosamente. – Hay que cuidar al sobrinito.

- Sí, bueno… - Lisa se rió. – Entre Rick y tú en realidad no sé si están tratando de cuidar al bebé o matarme a mí.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! Cuando nazca el bebé podrás tomar todo el café que quieras.

- Sí, pero entonces Rick va a argumentar que no quiere que nuestro bebé tome leche materna sabor café, ¿sabes?

- Sí… - Kelly se rió. – Estoy segura que lo hará.

- ¡En fin! – La almirante sacudió la cabeza, medianamente divertida con todo aquello. - ¿Qué más tenemos en agenda el día de hoy?

- Una videoconferencia a las 1500 horas, con el personal de las bases espaciales. Están convocados el comandante Breetai y el comandante Hideyuki del Satélite Fábrica y el comandante Brenner y el doctor Greenwell de la Base Lunar Apolo.

- Bien… son asuntos relativos a la operación de las bases en los dos primeros meses del año. – Lisa revisó la orden del día de la videoconferencia. – Para incluir esa información en la evaluación bimestral.

- ¿Va a estar el comodoro Azueta presente en esa videoconferencia también, almirante?

- Sí, necesito que esté presente.

- Yo me encargo de su agenda, Lisa. – Kelly sonrió e hizo algunas anotaciones.

- ¿Algo más?

- Nada más. Eso es todo por ahora.

- Bien, parece que tenemos el día completamente ocupado.

- Al menos hasta las 1800 horas, Lisa.

- ¿Y tú cómo andas, Kelly?

- ¿Eh? – La chica miró a su oficial superior y se quitó de un manotazo algunos mechones de cabello rubio que habían caído sobre su frente. - ¿Yo… a qué te refieres? Es decir, yo ando bien… trabajando.

- Me refiero a lo de Nick… - Lisa sonrió empáticamente y le pareció adorable el hecho de que Kelly se sonrojara visiblemente ante aquel comentario. – Regresa en estos días, ¿no es así?

- Sí, bueno… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta. – Llega el viernes.

- ¡Ah…! Dentro de tres días… ya falta poco.

- Sí… - Kelly bajó la mirada y se sonrojó aún más, pero una sonrisa comenzó a vislumbrarse en la comisura de sus labios. – Muy poco en realidad. De hecho el día de hoy terminó su comisión en el Argos. En estos momentos debe de estar ya viajando hacia acá.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

- Yo… bueno… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta. – Estoy preparando una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para el viernes… no sé si Rick y tú pudieran venir…

- Seguro que sí… y gracias por la invitación, pero no me refería a eso… es decir, tú Kelly, ¿has logrado aclarar tus ideas y tus sentimientos… sobre todo después de arreglar tu situación con David?

- No ha sido fácil, Lisa… - Kelly respondió honestamente. – Lo de David fue difícil para mí… y con Nick… es que—todo parece tan perfecto, tan lindo… ¿podrá ser verdad?

- ¿Y por qué lo dudas, Kelly?

- No lo dudo. – La chiquilla sonrió. – Pero estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo. Es decir, sé que hay algo aquí entre nosotros y sé que él se siente igual al respecto, pero—bueno, no lo sé. Jamás me había sentido así por nadie, Lisa… es un sentimiento hermoso pero… algo terrorífico.

- Te entiendo. – Lisa se rió. – Y sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Pero las cosas van a salir bien, Kelly… Nick es un buen chico y tú eres una mujer extraordinaria. Ya verás como todo sale muy bien entre ustedes.

- Gracias Lisa… aunque no niego que estoy algo nerviosa. Es decir, desde que Nick volvió al Argos hemos estado hablando todos los días pero… pero aún así, verlo en persona otra vez, yo—yo estoy nerviosa.

- Sí, me imagino que lo estás. – Lisa se puso de pie y fue a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Kelly. – Pero verás que todos esos nervios saldrán volando por la ventana cuando Nick esté frente a ti.

Kelly levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Hoy en la tarde voy a ir con Mir a comprar algo de ropa nueva y esas cosas… hace unos días fuimos a ver al optometrista… voy a usar lentes de contacto, ¿sabes? Hoy iré a recogerlos…

- Bueno, con una asesora como Mir no tienes de qué preocuparte entonces, Kelly. – Lisa se rió. – Y puedes retirarte a las 1700 horas, para que puedas aprovechar la tarde.

- ¿En serio? - Kelly sonrió radiantemente. - ¡Gracias Lisa!

- De nada…

- Bueno, voy a prepararlo todo para la reunión con el capitán Averdy y el comodoro Azueta. ¡Permiso para retirarme, almirante!

- Puede retirarse, teniente.

La chiquilla hizo un impecable saludo militar antes de salir a toda prisa de aquella oficina. Lisa la vio irse y se rió divertida y emocionada ante todo aquello. Kelly se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para alegrar el corazón de la almirante Hayes.

Lisa volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a preparar los documentos que necesitaba para las reuniones que tenía ese día. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el general Martín le había dicho… en esos momentos era prioritario e importante blindar la UNS en contra de cualquier fuga de información que los políticos pudieran utilizar para su propaganda. Ese sin duda sería un punto muy importante a tratar en el orden del día de esas reuniones que estaba por tener.

-

* * *

-

Un día más terminaba en Ciudad Macross. La oscuridad más densa caía sobre la ciudad y las calles del Barrio Militar lucían particularmente tranquilas y silenciosas a esa hora de la noche. No es que fuera muy tarde, pero los militares generalmente eran personas que se retiraban a descansar temprano. Los pocos autos que circulaban por las calles del barrio pertenecían a los militares que volvían a casa después de un arduo día de labores o bien a los que iban rumbo a la base militar a cubrir el turno de la noche.

La noche era fresca, pero eso no parecía importarle a Kelly, quien caminaba despreocupadamente por el parque, con Enkei a su lado. La chiquilla llevaba varias bolsas en las manos y una mochila a la espalda, pero ni esa excesiva carga parecía importarle mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

- Con Miriya fuimos a comprar algo de ropa. – Kelly le iba diciendo a su perro. – Y ya hacía falta… la verdad es que no sé cuando fue la última vez que fui a comprarme ropa. Y ahora viene la primavera y todo eso… ya la andaba necesitando. Y creo que la ropa que compré es muy linda, ¿sabes? A mi medida y todo… ¿Viste que la mayoría de la ropa que tengo me queda algo grande? Bueno, esta me queda perfecta… compré varios jeans, camisetas, ropa cómoda para estar a gusto.

Enkei ladró alegremente y movió la cola. Era casi como si pudiera entender lo que su ama le estaba diciendo y como si le estuviera expresando su opinión al respecto.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué tal me veo sin lentes? Bueno, creo que me va a costar algo de trabajo y de tiempo acostumbrarme a los de contacto… de hecho no pienso dejar de usar mis anteojos normales de vez en cuando… pero ¿sabes? Hoy la cirugía láser hace milagros y el optometrista dijo que mi problema se corregía fácilmente.

Enkei volvió a ladrar y Kelly se rió emocionada.

- ¿Así que piensas que el cabello me quedó bien? Bueno… no fue un cambio drástico, ¿sabes? Solamente me cortaron un poquito aquí, me acomodaron algunos mechones por allá… ¿qué te parece?

Kelly, a pesar de las bolsas que traía cargando, se dio una vuelta, modelando para su amigo, quien ladró alegremente y dio un par de saltitos emocionados. La teniente Hickson se rió y se acercó a una banca del parque. Dejó ahí todo lo que llevaba cargando y se sentó. Enkei fue a su lado y ella le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees que a Nick le guste? – Kelly se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Dios! Enkei, no sé que pasa… es que—no puedo dejar de pensar en que él va a estar aquí en unos días y yo—estoy emocionada pero me siento nerviosa… - La chiquilla se rió. - ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea? Imagínate… ya han pasado dos meses y yo—bueno, si lo piensas dos meses no es tanto tiempo, pero…

Kelly suspiró y se inclinó sobre sí misma, recargando su barbilla en su mano. Miró hacia la oscuridad profunda de una de las alamedas del parque y su pensamiento pareció perderse en la inmensidad. Enkei fue a apoyar su cabeza peluda en la rodilla de su ama y gimió suavemente, como para expresarle su apoyo.

- Sí, lo sé… - Ella intentó sonreír. – Es que… jamás me sentí así por nadie, ¿sabes? Y yo… estoy emocionada y muy feliz, pero no te niego que tengo un poco de miedo, Enkei. No sé a qué, pero tengo miedo…

El perrito hizo unos soniditos suaves con la garganta y le dio un lenguetazo amistoso a su amiga que la hizo sonreír; Kelly abrazó a Enkei alrededor del cuello y murmuró contra su pelaje color miel:

- Tienes razón, Enkei… es natural que tenga miedo, después de todo estamos haciendo una apuesta demasiado grande aquí… pero valdrá la pena, ¿no te parece? Nick, él… él realmente lo vale todo.

Kelly se separó un poco de su peludo cómplice y amigo, y recargó su frente en la del perro mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

- Vamos a estar bien, Enkei… sé que todo va a ir muy bien y que estos nervios son normales… pero tú vas a estar ahí conmigo, ¿verdad?

Enkei soltó un ladrido corto y Kelly se rió y lo besó en la cabeza. Enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger las bolsas que traía.

- Vamos a casa, muchacho… tenemos mucho por hacer. Mañana habrá que ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para preparar la cena de bienvenida de Nick… y tenemos que cocinar y hacer mil cosas más. Así que lo mejor va a ser que vayamos a casa a descansar. Además no puedo esperar para mostrarte todo lo que compré con Mir, seguro que te va a encantar mi nuevo guardarropa… ¡A casa, Enkei!

Los dos comenzaron a trotar alegremente hacia la pequeña cajita de fósforos que no estaba muy lejos de aquel sitio. Mucho más que los nervios o que el miedo que Kelly decía sentir – un miedo que quizás era emoción mal entendida –, la verdad era que aquella chiquilla que durante tanto tiempo había estado sola y se había tenido que valer por sí misma, ahora se encontraba en un punto de su vida en el que estaba rodeada de personas a las que quería, a las que admiraba y respetaba y quienes a su vez le devolvían con creces ese cariño y esa lealtad que ella les entregaba.

Sin embargo Kelly sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo camino en su vida… uno que jamás había caminado antes y que a la vez la emocionaba y la aterraba: el camino del amor.

-

* * *

-

En la casa del almirantazgo, el general Rick Hunter, ya despojado de su investidura militar – aunque fuera por lo que restaba del día –, acababa de salirse de bañar después de haber cenado y haberse ocupado de algunos asuntos de último minuto que se habían suscitado en la base aérea… asuntos que había resuelto por obra y gracia del teléfono sin tener que volver a la base.

Aquel muchacho, que sin su uniforme parecía un joven universitario mucho más que un curtido y experimentado veterano de guerra, salió del baño vestido con el pantalón de su pijama y una camiseta azul. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello y con el extremo de la misma se secaba el cabello rebelde que lucía mucho más ensortijado que de costumbre.

Rick miró alrededor de su habitación e hizo un gesto cuando no encontró por ahí al objeto de sus amores. Arrojó la toalla desde la habitación hasta el cesto que se encontraba en el baño, con excelente puntería y después de permitirse una sonrisa satisfecha, salió de su dormitorio con rumbo a la sala de estar.

- ¿Lisa…? – Llamó a su esposa. - ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí… - Llegó hasta él la voz amodorrada de su esposa. – En el sofá.

El piloto entró a la sala, iluminada solamente por la luz tenue de una de las lámparas esquineras y sonrió con ternura al encontrar a su esposa acostada en el sofá, cómodamente instalada en un pequeño nido de cojines que se había construido y con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos cuando él se aproximo, aunque la manera en como su sonrisa se hizo más grande y su rostro se iluminó ante la presencia de Rick le hizo saber al piloto que ella sabía que él estaba ahí a su lado. El joven general se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- ¿Qué haces, bonita? – Le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. - ¿Estás cansada?

- Estoy bien, amor… solo me relajaba un poco.

- Pensé que estarías viendo el noticiario de la noche.

- No, hoy no.

- Mejor así. – Rick se rió y volvió a besarla. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - Lisa abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su esposo. – Mira, dame tu mano…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Lisa no respondió sino que fue directamente a tomar la mano del piloto, quien observaba con curiosidad lo que ella estaba haciendo. Sin decirle nada colocó la mano de Rick sobre su abdomen y sonrió radiantemente. El piloto, sin siquiera saber por qué, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita?

- No sé… se siente algo…

- ¿Algo? – Rick se alarmó. - ¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Quieres que llame a Tanya? ¿Estás bien? Lisa, yo—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Lisa levantó su mano libre para acariciar el rostro de su piloto. – Nada malo, amor… es que ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Tanya, de que si me acostaba y me relajaba quizás sentiría los primeros movimientos del bebé?

- Sí… - Rick respondió cautelosamente. - ¿Los sentiste?

- No sé… - Ella sonrió. – No sé si son movimientos pero… tengo una sensación como… como si sintiera mariposas en el estómago… no sé, es algo raro pero lindo… ¿tú crees que sea el bebé?

Rick sonrió emocionado y miró su mano, que descansaba sobre el abdomen de su esposa y que Lisa mantenía ahí sostenida por su propia mano. Los ojos azules del piloto se encontraron con los de la almirante Hayes y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó para besarla con ternura en los labios.

- ¿En serio puedes sentirlo?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo es? Es decir… ¿se siente… extraño?

- Se siente… curioso. – Lisa asintió. – Es que—bueno, no sé si sea el bebé, amor. Hay mil explicaciones que quizás no vienen al caso… movimientos del aparato digestivo, cualquier cosa… pero no lo sé… es que siento algo diferente… es algo que me hace emocionarme.

- ¿Y cuándo comenzaste a sentirlo, amor?

- Hace un rato que me salí de bañar y vine a recostarme para descansar un poco mientras tú te duchabas… empecé a sentir estas—burbujitas en el estómago… no sé, como si… es que no puedo explicarlo.

Rick volvió a mirar el abdomen de su esposa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se inclinó sobre de ella y le plantó un beso justo en el sitio en donde su mano había estado antes. Después, sin decir una palabra, recargo su cabeza en el estómago de Lisa y suspiró profundamente, mientras que ella comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

- Te amo, Lisa… - Rick susurró. – Te amo como no te imaginas… y estar contigo, estos momentos, bueno… para mí significan mucho. Significan todo.

- Para mí también Rick. – Lisa respondió en el mismo tono susurrante que él estaba usando. – No sé, estar aquí en nuestra casa… estar contigo… con nuestro bebé… no te miento, hay veces que por las noches aún me despierto pensando que todo es nada más que un sueño.

El piloto sonrió adormiladamente, sintiendo como comenzaba a relajarse con las caricias que su esposa le estaba prodigando. Después de un momento respondió:

- Es absurdo, pero a mí me pasa lo mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- A veces. – Rick deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Lisa para acariciar directamente la piel de su abdomen. – Es que todo es tan hermoso, tan perfecto… cuesta trabajo creer que es verdad. Pero cuando despierto a la mitad de la noche, teniendo esas dudas y esa incertidumbre, basta mirar a mi lado para contemplar a la hermosa mujer que descansa conmigo y entonces—entonces me doy cuenta de que mi realidad es mucho más hermosa e increíble que cualquier sueño que pudiera tener.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió adormilada. – Creo que el baño te cayó de peso, pilotito… estas destilando miel.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa, Hayes? Si tú eres la que me pones en este estado catatónico.

- ¿Catatónico? – Lisa se rió. – Rick, ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso.

- Bueno, pero suena como a que me dejas como tonto, ¿no?

- No andas tan errado. – Lisa bajó su caricia del cabello de Rick a su mejilla. – Es rigidez muscular, inmovilidad…

- ¿Lo ves?

- Generalmente relacionadas a la esquizofrenia, pilotito.

- ¡Ah bueno! Es que también me pones esquizofrénico. – Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió traviesamente. – Tú eres la culpable de todo lo que me sucede… ¿ves que mala eres conmigo?

- ¡Mi pobrecito esposo! – Lisa respondió dramáticamente. - ¿Y qué se puede hacer para resarcir el daño?

- El daño físico y moral. – Rick comenzó a gatear sobre el sofá para acercarse más a Lisa. – Porque me haces sufrir mucho… me provocas dolores físicos y daño moral… esto no puede seguir así.

- No, claro que no…

Lisa había sido irremediablemente atrapada por los ojos intensos de su piloto, que a escasos centímetros de los suyos, la observaban con indiscutible amor y con un fuego que le quemaba el corazón. Rick le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano y luego se acercó para besarla suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- Entonces… ¿qué haremos al respecto, almirante?

- ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, general?

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió golosamente. – Tengo _miles_ de sugerencias…

- Rick… - Lisa le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

- Te amo… te amo y no creo que pudiera estar haciendo todo esto con nadie más… solo contigo, amor… me refiero a todo, a nuestro trabajo, a esta vida en común que tenemos… a este pequeño que hemos concebido… lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida ha sido la oportunidad de poder hacer todo esto contigo, Rick… contigo y con nadie más.

Los ojos del piloto se habían llenado de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras tan honestas y tan sentidas. Aunque la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro contrastaba radicalmente con aquellas lágrimas. Rick se inclinó sobre Lisa y por toda respuesta atrapó sus labios en los suyos en un beso cargado de ternura, de amor, de devoción… de pura y simple adoración.

Cuando se separaron, Rick se acomodó en el sofá, tendido detrás de Lisa que de inmediato se acurrucó contra el cuerpo fuerte, tibio y protector de su esposo. Él colocó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su mujer y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras que Lisa sonreía beatíficamente y cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco.

- Entonces, preciosa… - Rick susurró. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La orgullosa almirante Hayes de las Fuerzas Espaciales de las Naciones Unidas supo en ese instante que ella vivía para esos momentos… para esos instantes de calma, de paz, de intimidad que podía pasar en su hogar, con su esposo, con el hijo de ambos que ella llevaba en sus entrañas. Después de todo era para eso para lo que ambos estaban viviendo… era por eso por lo que tanto habían luchado: por construir un refugio de paz, un lugar que fuera de ellos y solo de ellos donde pudieran sentirse seguros, amados, protegidos… un mundo mejor para sus hijos. Un mundo en el que los dos pudieran vivir juntos y felices – a pesar de las circunstancias – por el resto de sus vidas.

-

* * *

-

Un día más había venido y se había ido en Ciudad Macross. Y por alguna razón aquella semana en que la licenciada Fiorenzi y Antón Kevorkian estaban ausentes, se estaba yendo mucho más rápido y de una manera más relajada y tranquila que todas las semanas anteriores. El día había pasado sin contratiempos en la base militar y el trabajo había parecido ligero y hasta sencillo – si aquello era siquiera posible, durante aquella jornada.

A tal grado que el comodoro Azueta había podido concederse a sí mismo el privilegio de salir de la base temprano aquella tarde… aunque eso de _temprano_ era muy relativo tratándose del comodoro, quien había abandonado las instalaciones militares a las 1800 horas, después de 11 horas de trabajo. Aún así, para un hombre acostumbrado a trabajar al menos 14 horas al día, el salir de su oficina a esa hora era algo extraño para él.

Y mucho más extraño era el que no fuera directamente a su casa, en el Barrio Militar, sino a la zona céntrica de la ciudad… más específicamente a la calle Orleáns, en donde la arquitecta Galland lo esperaba.

No era una salida por diversión, Azueta pensaba, mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad hacia su destino. Por alguna razón el simple hecho de pensar en que él podía salir a divertirse era considerado por él mismo casi como un pecado. Era un privilegio que hacia tiempo él mismo se había prohibido… hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaba sus razonamientos al respecto.

O quizás había sido la rutina, el trabajo excesivo, la tensión de la guerra… pero en algún momento de su vida, él había decidido que la diversión no era para él. Había demasiado por qué preocuparse en la vida como para darse el lujo de divertirse, de pasar una tarde relajada y tranquila fuera de la oficina.

Y sin embargo, pensaba, últimamente se había permitido compartir tiempo con la arquitecta Galland. Habían salido varias veces a cenar… habían pasado tiempo en el museo, habían conversado en la casa de cualquiera de los dos, mientras revisaban algunos libros viejos o fotografías antiguas… habían pasado buenos momentos por la noche en algún pequeño café de la ciudad… y Azueta lo estaba disfrutando. No podía admitirlo, no podía aceptarlo pero cada vez más aquellas salidas eran lo único que lo motivaba a lo largo del día.

Pero aquella tarde en particular la salida que tenía pendiente tenía otros motivos: aquella mañana lo habían llamado de la agencia de automóviles para avisarle que su camioneta Mariner estaba lista y esperando por él. Y lo primero que había hecho al saber la noticia había sido llamar a Jesse… y pedirle que lo acompañara esa tarde a recoger su nuevo vehiculo, a lo que ella había accedido encantada.

Carlos miró su reloj. Eran las 18:13 y él le había dicho a la arquitecta que pasaría por su casa a las 18:30 horas. El comodoro era obsesivo cuando se trataba de la puntualidad. Estacionó su auto en la acera justo afuera del edificio donde Jesse vivía y salió de él. Para él era una falta de cortesía tanto el llegar tarde como el llegar temprano. Miró su reloj y decidió que esperaría al menos unos 10 minutos antes de llamar a la puerta de su amiga.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en su pequeño auto y una sonrisa entre cariñosa y melancólica apareció en sus labios. Aquel coche había sido su compañero constante desde que había llegado a Ciudad Macross hacía ya algunos años… jamás le había fallado y jamás le había quedado mal. Sería difícil despedirse de él. El comodoro sacudió la cabeza, percatándose de lo sentimental que se estaba poniendo.

- Es solo un auto… - Se dijo. - ¿Qué más da?

Sin embargo, y sin saber por qué, en los días anteriores el comodoro le había pedido a unos de los mecánicos de la base militar que le revisaran algunos problemitas mecánicos que le había detectado… nada complicado en realidad. Y ahora el carrito se sentía como nuevo. A Azueta le daba pena el tener que deshacerse de un compañero tan confiable y al que – lo admitiera o no – le había tomado bastante cariño.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta del edificio al abrirse lo sacó abruptamente de sus meditaciones y la voz conocida de Jesse Galland lo hizo voltear y le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria.

- ¡Hola Carlos!

- ¡Galland! – Él se acercó y le extendió cortésmente la mano. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien… - Jesse sonrió, estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía. – Llegaste temprano… te vi desde la ventana… ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?

- No quería molestar y todavía no era la hora. – Azueta admitió apenado, llevándose una mano a la nuca nerviosamente.

- Tú… tú jamás molestas, Carlos.

Los dos sonrieron con innegable simpatía y se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos… silencio que casi de inmediato fue roto por Azueta.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Jesse… sobre todo porque te avisé con tanta premura.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Gracias a ti por la invitación.

El comodoro ya se había acercado al Fiat con la intención de abrir la puerta para que ella entrara, pero Jesse lo detuvo.

- Estaba pensando… si vamos a ir a recoger tu auto nuevo y todo… quizás podríamos ir caminando… porque si vamos en el Fiat…

- Cierto… sería complicado volver en dos autos diferentes. – Azueta sonrió. – Me parece una buena idea… además la agencia no está tan lejos de aquí.

- No… - La arquitecta sonrió, mientras ambos iniciaban la marcha. – Y después de un día de oficina hace falta caminar un poco… la tarde está muy linda.

- Eso es verdad…

Un nuevo silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos. Y una vez más fue el comodoro Azueta quien le puso punto final al mismo.

- Galland… Jesse… escúchame, yo estaba pensando…

- ¿Sí…?

- Bueno, sobre mi coche… el Fiat. En realidad es un buen auto y jamás me ha quedado mal… lo acaban de revisar en el taller mecánico y bueno, ahora está en excelente estado…

- ¿Y piensas venderlo… o heredárselo a Nick ahora que vuelve a la ciudad?

- No, sinceramente no. – Azueta sonrió. – A mi hijo no le agradaría conducir un auto de ese estilo. Además ya está amenazando con que apenas llegue a Macross irá a comprarse una motocicleta.

- No lo dudo. – Jesse sonrió.

- Yo la verdad es que estaba pensando que—que quizás tú quisieras… bueno, si te interesa, claro… podrías quedarte con él.

- ¿Yo? – Jesse sonrió. – Bueno… te agradezco la oferta, Carlos… me encantaría pero te soy sincera, en estos momentos no tengo planes de comprar un auto… yo—

- ¡No, no! – Él la interrumpió, tratando de explicarse mejor. – No te estoy vendiendo mi auto… es decir, si no lo consideras un atrevimiento de mi parte… yo—yo quisiera que tú lo conservaras.

Los ojos de Jesse Galland se abrieron desmesuradamente y se clavaron en el rostro del comodoro, quien la observaba con innegable nerviosismo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le tomó unos segundos el poder poner cierta coherencia en sus pensamientos.

- Pero… pero… ¿conservarlo…? ¿Cómo…? Es decir…

- Es decir que—que te quedes con él. – Azueta levantó su mano para impedir que ella hablara y lo interrumpiera. – La verdad es que no me gustaría venderlo porque le tengo cariño… puede sonar tonto o infantil, pero así es. Y si lo dejara en casa, yo—la verdad no le daría uso. Mejor que esté con alguien que sepa usarlo, apreciarlo… alguien como tú… es decir, creo que te será útil.

- Yo—es que no sé qué decir… no puedo aceptar algo así, Carlos… yo—

- ¡Insisto, Jesse! Si no quieres verlo como un regalo, entonces digamos que te lo estoy dejando a resguardo… ¿qué te parece?

- Bueno… es que yo—no sé sí…

- ¡Vamos! – Él la motivó con una sonrisa traviesa. – En realidad me gustaría que tú lo conservaras… soy un viejo sentimental para esas cosas, lo admito.

- Sentimental tal vez… pero no eres un viejo, Carlos. – Jesse respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, pero enseguida recapacitó. – Es decir… tú… tú estás en la plenitud de tu vida.

- Gracias Jesse. – Respondió él con sinceridad. – Pero… no tienes que pensarlo demasiado… solo acepta.

- Es que yo… jamás nadie me—es decir, yo nunca… bueno… no estoy acostumbrada a recibir regalos ni—ni siquiera _resguardos_. – Ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a—bueno, te soy sincero, Jess… jamás había tenido amigos fuera del trabajo… soy nuevo en esto. Y a veces no sé que hacer, que decir, como comportarme… cada vez que salimos juntos me aterro al pensar que estoy haciendo mal las cosas… porque yo te aprecio mucho y valoro tu amistad y tu compañía mucho más de lo que te podría explicar… y no quisiera incomodarte ni hacerte sentir mal… por eso, si estoy yendo demasiado lejos con esta propuesta, te pido que me disculpes, yo…

- ¡No, no! – Jesse lo detuvo. - ¡Nada de eso, Carlos! La verdad es que—la verdad es que nadie jamás había hecho algo tan lindo por mí… es decir, no solo por este asunto del auto sino… por todo.

Azueta miró a Jesse por unos segundos, pero no hizo comentario. Sin embargo la sagaz arquitecta supo exactamente lo que el comodoro estaba pensando y decidió clarificar su comentario:

- Es decir, sobre lo que mencionas… de la amistad y todo eso… yo—me atrevería a decir que jamás tuve un amigo… alguien como tú, Carlos… alguien con quien sintiera tanta confianza y seguridad.

- Gracias… - El comodoro murmuró, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse levemente. – Significa mucho para mí, de verdad…

Caminaron en silencio casi por media cuadra. Esta vez fue Jesse quien continuó la conversación, retomando el tema del auto:

- Es que no sé si debería… es decir, si me quedo con el auto quiero pagar por él, yo no puedo aceptarlo así, yo—

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Azueta replicó. – Jesse, ya has hecho mucho por mí. Yo no voy a aceptar dinero de tu parte.

- Pero, Carlos… yo— ¿Qué haré ahora que vuelva a Woodland en unos días?

Ante la mención de aquello el rostro de Azueta se ensombreció visiblemente y ella lo notó. Aquello le provocó una serie de sentimientos encontrados a la joven arquitecta. Por un lado no le agradaba ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de Carlos Azueta, pero por otro… ¿era acaso que él se sentía triste porque ella se iba? Porque si ese era el caso, entonces ella…

- Bueno, el auto se queda en mi casa mientras tú estás ausente. – La voz del comodoro interrumpió sus meditaciones. – Y cuando vuelvas pasar a recogerlo y listo.

Jesse sonrió. No sabía porque, pero tenía la vaga idea de que aquella era una situación en la que ella no podía ganar. Si Carlos estaba decidido a dejar su viejo Fiat en sus manos, nada lo persuadiría de aquella loca idea… y eso, en realidad, significaba _todo_ para Jesse Galland.

- Gracias Carlos… - Ella murmuró. – Lo digo en serio.

El comodoro sonrió radiantemente y miró a su amiga. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tuvo el impulso de darle un abrazo a Azueta, pero se contuvo. Además él ya estaba hablando otra vez.

- Es un buen auto y te será de utilidad… es pequeño, económico y muy confiable. Ya verás que terminarás por tomarle cariño. Yo lo tengo desde que llegué a Ciudad Macross. Siempre me ha recordado mucho esos modelos clásicos de los Fiat de los años 60's, no lo sé… además, siendo una pieza de museo, es justo que tú la conserves. – Azueta bromeó.

- ¡No es pieza de museo! Es un lindo auto… y te prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho.

- Yo sé que así será.

- Pero al menos vas a tener que aceptar lo que voy a proponerte ahora, Carlos.

- ¿Qué cosa, Galland?

- Mañana te invito a cenar a mi casa. – La arquitecta le regaló una sonrisa sincera y emocionada que lo encandiló. – Dime qué te gustaría cenar y yo lo preparo. ¿Qué te parece?

Carlos Azueta iba a replicar, a argumentar que aquello no era necesario y que él no quería molestar a Jesse ni hacerla trabajar de más. Pero al mirarla a los ojos se contuvo… y lo hizo no por cortesía ni por elemental educación… sino porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo que él quería hacer y algo que tan solo de pensarlo lo emocionaba: una cena en casa de Jesse Galland. Así que al final el curtido hombre de mar simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió a su amiga una sonrisa radiante.

- Bien, dejo el menú a tu consideración… y si te parece yo llevo un buen vino tinto.

La sonrisa que Jesse tenía en sus labios pareció explotar en sus ojos. La arquitecta dio un par de saltitos emocionados mientras caminaba, lo que hizo sonreír al comodoro.

- ¡Pero…! – Azueta la detuvo, levantando admonitoriamente su dedo índice, como si fuera un maestro de escuela dando una lección. – Hay una condición…

- ¿Qué condición? - Jesse lo miró, intrigada.

- Esta noche la cena corre por mi cuenta. – Carlos Azueta le espetó con una sonrisa traviesa que a ella le encantó. – Vamos a recoger la Mariner, hacemos una prueba de manejo en la ciudad y luego nos detenemos por ahí en algún restaurante… ¡Y no acepto un _no_ como respuesta, Galland!

- La idea me agrada. – Ella respondió.

Pero aquella breve respuesta no podía realmente expresar todo lo que Jesse estaba sintiendo en su corazón en esos momentos. No podía expresar las mariposas en el estómago que la presencia de Azueta le provocaba. No podía poner en palabras la emoción que sentía al verlo sonreír, la alegría que sentía al notarlo tranquilo, relajado… incluso podía decir que feliz. Y quizás, solo quizás aquel estado de paz y tranquilidad que el comodoro irradiaba en esos momentos, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba ahí con él, que con el hecho de que iba camino a recoger su auto nuevo.

Ella podía soñar, después de todo.

-

* * *

-

La noche era oscura… y fresca. Demasiado fresca, considerando que la primavera estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. O al menos así le pareció a un joven marino recién llegado a la ciudad portuaria de Onogi, proveniente del cálido Pacífico.

El viaje hasta ahí había sido largo y bastante agotador y ahora Nick caminaba sin rumbo por los muelles de la ciudad, con su mochila al hombro y sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Vestido con ropas civiles, el joven parecía un estudiante trasnochado más que un experimentado militar.

El teniente Azueta se detuvo cerca de donde unos enormes barcos se encontraban realizando algunos movimientos. El olor de la brisa marina nocturna, el sonido de las sirenas de las embarcaciones, el suave roce del viento sobre su rostro y las estrellas que brillaban magníficamente en aquella noche oscura, todo aquello pareció mezclarse y provocó escalofríos que recorrieron la espalda de Nick y lo hicieron sonreír nostálgicamente.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el mar y quizás extrañaría todo aquello. Al menos, pensaba, lo recordaría con cariño. Su vida en el mar le había enseñado mucho, le había forjado su carácter y su espíritu.

Pero en ese momento, mirando las luces del puerto reflejadas en las aguas oscuras, semejando una multitud de estrellas multicolores, Nick no tuvo dudas respecto a su decisión. Su destino estaba en las estrellas… y comenzaba en Ciudad Macross.

Mientras caminaba alejándose de aquel sitio, sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo su reservación de vuelo y observó aquel boleto por milésima vez en aquella noche. Faltaban casi 24 horas para que el siguiente vuelo militar rumbo a Ciudad Macross saliera de Onogi.

- ¡Estoy tan cerca de Macross y tengo que estar aquí, atrapado sin salida durante 24 horas! Malditos cambios de zonas horarias… - El marino murmuró. – Tengo que encontrar un hotel donde hospedarme esta noche… pero ya es muy tarde y no sé a donde—creo que lo mejor será cenar algo primero.

Nick Azueta miró a su alrededor, decidido a entrar al primer sitio que encontrara por ahí. Tenía más de 24 horas que no probaba una comida decente y su estómago ya le reclamaba sus sagrados alimentos. No muy lejos de ahí, cruzando una calle poco transitada, había un local abierto. No era un sitio elegante ni mucho menos, era una cantina de marineros, sin duda alguna. Pero aquello no importaba… mientras la comida fuera abundante, a Nick no le importaba nada más.

Cruzó corriendo la calle y antes de entrar a aquel sitio leyó un cartel maltratado y desteñido que colgaba sobre la puerta del local, alumbrado por un foco de bajo voltaje, que proclamaba el nombre de aquel sitio: "_Merendero Seashore"._

- Menos mal que no se llama _"El marinero borracho"_ o _"Los delirios del Pirata Casimiro"_… - Nick pensó. – Todavía hay esperanza.

El interior de aquel sitio era bastante rústico y precario. Había varias mesas sin mayores comodidades y la única decoración eran algunas viejas fotos marinas sobre un muro. A la izquierda estaba la barra y una vieja sinfonola tocaba una canción con un ritmo bastante pegajoso que Nick no conocía. Había varios hombres en aquel sitio, todos ellos con aspecto de marinos rudos. Una gruesa mujer tomaba las órdenes de mesa en mesa, mascando chicle sin ninguna reserva y detrás de la barra un tipo tan corpulento como los demás parroquianos, se afanaba cocinando algo que olía como a huevos con tocino.

Nick sonrió tímidamente y fue a sentarse a la barra, no queriendo ocupar una mesa que pudiera servir para dos o más personas. Lo último que él quería era enredarse en alguna discusión sin sentido en aquel sitio. Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, salvo por la mujer que enseguida se acercó a él para tomar su orden.

- ¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! – Ella habló. - ¡Que lindo muchachito! ¿Andas perdido, dulzura?

- Ando hambriento. – Nick respondió con una sonrisa. – Recién llegué a Onogi después de un viaje demasiado largo.

- ¿Eres marinero?

- Marino… de la UNN.

- ¡Ah! – La mujer sonrió. – Aquí nos agradan los marinos… mi sobrino ha servido durante años en la base naval. ¿Así que vienes de lejos, hijo?

- Del Pacífico… estaba asignado al UNN Argos pero ahora voy a Ciudad Macross.

- Has viajado mucho y todavía te falta bastante por recorrer… más vale que llenemos el tanque. ¿Qué se te antoja cenar, muchacho?

- ¿Qué me sugiere?

- Necesitas una carga de proteínas y carbohidratos, corazón. Huevos, carne… quizás un especial de la casa.

- Usted es la experta… - Nick le sonrió. – Necesito una buena carga de cafeína también.

- ¡Café cargado y abundante! – La mujer apuntó algo en su libreta. – Enseguida sale tú orden, corazón.

Ella se retiró de ahí y Nick, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, sacó su teléfono celular. Estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Kelly pero se contuvo… miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las 2300 horas. Seguramente ella ya estaría durmiendo y lo último que él quería era despertarla, sobre todo considerando que tendría que madrugar. El marino suspiró y volvió a poner el celular dentro de su bolsillo.

- ¡Veinticuatro horas! – Murmuró entre dientes y soltó una maldición. - ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer aquí durante 24 horas, maldita sea?

El chico pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Con la mirada fija en el muro frente a él y su mente vagando muy lejos de aquel sitio, Nicolás Azueta era la perfecta imagen de un chico enamorado… o quizás de un hombre que va en busca de su destino.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando la vea? – Nick meditaba. – Porque llegar y saludarla, así nada más… no, no creo. Pero tampoco quiero llegar y ser demasiado expresivo, ¿qué tal si la asusto? No quisiera que ella se sintiera acosada ni asfixiada por mí… es decir, ella tiene su vida hecha, su rutina… y yo no puedo llegar y simplemente irrumpir en su vida y pretender que ella cambie todo por mí. Ella tiene a sus amigos y— ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Tampoco es como si yo fuera a llegar a Ciudad Macross a proponerle matrimonio…

Nick sonrió ante sus propios – y absurdos – pensamientos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió su cabeza. Su mente definitivamente estaba yendo demasiado lejos… pero el solo pensar que ya faltaba tan poco para ver a Kelly lo hacía sentir emocionado pero a la vez nervioso.

- No quiero echar las cosas a perder… quiero ir despacio, a su ritmo… quiero que ella confíe en mí, que sepa que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar ahí, a su lado… que jamás la presionaré ni la pondré en ninguna situación complicada… que jamás va a sufrir por causa mía… ¡Dios, jamás había sentido esto por nadie! Kelly Hickson… ¿qué me hiciste y por qué me siento así cuando pienso en ti?

Nick comenzó a fantasear sobre el encuentro que tendría el viernes _(¡Malditas 24 horas de espera… malditas zonas horarias!_) que llegara a Ciudad Macross. Su avión aterrizaría de madrugada y cuando él fuera a buscar a Kelly, seguramente ella ya se habría ido al trabajo… ¿sería correcto ir a buscarla a la oficina? ¿Tendría que esperar hasta que ella saliera de su turno de servicio? Entonces no había nada que hacer, lo más probable es que no viera a Kelly sino hasta el viernes por la tarde.

Tan perdido estaba en sus meditaciones que ni siquiera se percató del tiempo que había pasado, sino hasta que la mujer volvió a su lado con un enorme plato de comida caliente que tenía un aspecto muy poco apetitoso… pero que olía delicioso.

- Te mantendrá con energía hasta que puedas volver a comer, hijo. – La mujer le dijo, colocando el plato sobre la barra. – Y acá está tu café, negro, fuerte, caliente… ¡Provecho, corazón!

Nick agradeció a la mujer y cuando se vio solo, observó con curiosidad la comida que tenía frente a sí… realmente tenía un aspecto bastante extraño. La movió con el tenedor, como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto cobrara vida y se lanzara a atacarlo y cuando consideró que era seguro, la probó con cautela.

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro en esos momentos fue todo lo que hizo falta para saber que al teniente Azueta le había agradado aquel plato de—_lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo_. Y bien pronto comprobó que el café en aquel sitio era tan bueno como la comida. Eso sin duda explicaba la cantidad de parroquianos que había en el Merendero Seashore.

Aquellos pensamientos lo trasladaron de inmediato a otro sitio, ya no tan lejano, en donde se servía buena comida y se pasaba un buen rato… un sitio mucho más higiénico que aquel y con parroquianos que no tenían apariencia de matones a sueldo… un sitio llamado el _Stardust_ allá en Ciudad Macross.

- En cuanto llegue por allá le voy a decir a Kelly que vayamos a comer hamburguesas. Seguro que ella no va a decir que no…

Los pensamientos de Nick fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando escuchó que unos hombres que conversaban en una mesa que se encontraba a sus espaldas, mencionaban la palabra _Macross_. Aquello hizo que el joven marino prestara atención a la conversación.

- … así que en cuanto acaben de cargar esas 10 toneladas de pescado en el viejo _Plateado_ salgo directamente a Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Y esa chatarra será capaz de llevarte hasta allá? – Otro de los hombres bromeó. – Los viejos del pueblo ya hablaban del _Plateado _hace varios siglos… ¿cuántos años tiene tu cafetera?

- ¡Es el camión más confiable que he conducido en mi vida! Me llevará a Macross y de regreso sin problemas. Mañana a esta hora estaremos cenando aquí mismo, viejo. Diez horas de ida, ocho de regreso… con tres o cuatro horas de sueño tengo en el camino.

- No gracias. Entre el olor a pescado y el sudor del viaje, mañana a esta hora tu mujer va a tener que estarte desinfectando con cloro.

Nick sonrió ante aquel comentario y miró a los camioneros por encima de su hombro. El dueño del _Plateado_ apuró su taza de café, como si se tratara de un vaso de ron y la colocó en la mesa con un golpe seco.

- ¡Búrlate cuanto quieras! Pero he recorrido estos caminos durante los últimos 30 años. Nadie conoce mejor las rutas del norte que el viejo Galo.

- Galo y su Plateado… ¿O debe de ser el _Plategalo_? – El otro hombre decidió seguir molestando a su amigo.

- ¡Me voy! Yo no hablo con ignorantes.

- Entre eso y que el resto del mundo no habla con viejos cascarrabias como tú, no hablas con nadie Galo. – El compañero bromeó.

Antes de que el camionero saliera del merendero, se dio el tiempo para hacerle una seña obscena a su compañero, quien se quedó solo en su mesa riendo divertido y terminando su cena. Aquel hombre se percató de la mirada de Nick sobre él y el marino no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para disimular el hecho de que había estado escuchando aquella bizarra conversación.

- Es un viejo imbécil y apestoso… - El hombre le explicó. - Mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos mocosos.

Nick sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Decidió que aquello no era asunto suyo y volvió a ocuparse de lo que en esos momentos era prioritario: comer su cena.

Media hora más tarde el joven teniente Azueta salió del merendero con la panza llena y el corazón contento, como bien decía el dicho. El aire helado de la calle le golpeó el rostro y de inmediato recordó dos cosas importantes: primero, que el clima en aquellas latitudes era bastante ingrato para alguien como él, acostumbrado a temperaturas más templadas y segundo, que aún no tenía un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

- Será mejor que me aleje de los muelles y vaya hacia el centro de la ciudad… ¿dónde podré tomar un taxi?

Nick caminó sobre el malecón hasta que vio un lugar iluminado unos 20 metros más adelante. En aquel sitio la actividad era frenética y varios hombres iban y venían mientras que algunos camiones esperaban por entrar a aquellas instalaciones. En el enorme muro que las bordeaba se leía: "_Transportes del Norte"_. El marino caminó por aquel sitio, aprovechando la luz del lugar, para acercarse más a una calle adyacente. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando una enorme compuerta se abrió y los faros de un camión lo sorprendieron, cegándolo momentáneamente.

Por suerte aquel enorme vehículo estaba detenido y había algunos hombres por ahí gritando algo que se componía de un 30 por ciento de instrucciones y 70 por ciento de insultos e improperios. Nick saltó hacia la banqueta, quitándose de enfrente y por unos momentos observó aquella escena. Los hombres estaban terminando de cargar, cerrar y asegurar aquel enorme camión de carga que en su parte frontal proclamaba altivo su nombre: "_El Plateado_".

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron desorbitadamente y con la mirada buscó entre a aquellos hombres a aquel que había escuchado hablar en el merendero. De pronto una idea alocada se le había ocurrido… y a como veía las cosas, no había mucho tiempo de meditarla… había que lanzarse sin siquiera pensarlo.

- ¡Señor Galo! – El joven marino llamó a aquel hombre, que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado firmando algunos papeles. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

- ¿Y quién eres tú, mocoso? ¿Tu papá te trajo al muelle a ver los barquitos y te perdiste?

- No… yo—yo lo escuché hablando con su amigo en el merendero hace unos minutos…

- ¡Ese idiota no es mi amigo! – El señor Galo espetó, aunque una sonrisa socarrona lo contradijo por completo. – Digamos que es la garrapata de mi vida… un mal necesario, tal vez.

- Sí bueno… - Nick se aclaró la garganta. – Yo—escuché que usted va rumbo a Ciudad Macross…

- ¡Estaré allá en 10 horas! – Galo miró su reloj. – Justo para el almuerzo.

- Mire, yo—yo soy el teniente Azueta, de la UNN y yo quisiera… si no fuera molestia, claro… si usted pudiera, ya sabe—si pudiera ir con usted a Ciudad Macross… yo le pagaría, por supuesto. – Nick se apresuró a clarificar. – Es que tengo un vuelo reservado pero sale hasta mañana por la noche y si usted—

- ¡Ya basta, muchacho! – El camionero levantó sus manos. - ¿Y por qué preferirías viajar en mi _Plateado_ en lugar de relajarte un poco, disfrutar de la ciudad y viajar mañana en tu avión?

- Es que necesito llegar a Ciudad Macross… y entre más pronto mejor, señor…

- ¿Y por qué tanta prisa, marinero? – El señor Galo se recargó en su camión y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Vas a recibir herencia?

- No, no… yo—yo voy a ver a mi chica, señor. – Nick sonrió levemente y se ruborizó.

El camionero lo miró y se rió sonoramente; enseguida se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que Nick casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- Esa es una buena respuesta, muchacho… y la mejor de las razones que pudiste haberme dado.

Sin decir nada más, don Galo se subió a su camión. Nick lo miraba, sin atinar a decir ni a hacer nada. El viejo camionero le hizo una seña con la mano antes de cerrar la portezuela de su camión.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, aplausos? ¡Sube muchacho! El viaje se paga con la compañía… los consejos amorosos, esos son gratis.

Una incipiente sonrisa había comenzado a formarse en los labios del joven teniente Azueta; sonrisa que se convirtió en una risa franca al escuchar las últimas palabras del camionero. No sería necesario que don Galo le repitiera aquella orden, en un segundo Nick había subido a la cabina del Plateado y se había acomodado en el asiento.

- Bien… - Don Galo puso el camión en movimiento. - ¡Ciudad Macross, allá vamos! No será la primera vez que el _Plateado _sea el camión del amor… y dudo que sea la última. Entonces, muchacho, comencemos desde el principio… ¿Cómo se llama y cuál es la historia?

- Kelly… - Nick respondió honestamente, sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de los labios. – Kelly Hickson… la chica más linda del mundo… hace más de dos meses que no nos vemos…

- ¡No se diga más! Vamos a apurar el paso, muchacho… ya me encargaré de que desayunes con ella.

Nick se rió y el camionero le lanzó una mirada amistosa de soslayo. Diez horas en el camino podían ser bastante pesadas y aburridas… así que para él la compañía de aquel joven marino había caído del cielo. Y si además podía compartir algo de su propia experiencia en los terrenos del amor con aquel chico inexperto recién llegado de la mar, pues seguramente aquel viaje iba a resultar bastante interesante y entretenido.

-

* * *

-

Aunque la teniente Kelly Hickson siempre era un ejemplo de eficiencia y profesionalismo en todo lo relativo a su trabajo como asistente del almirantazgo, aquella mañana le estaba resultando bastante difícil el poder concentrarse en su trabajo. Había llegado a la oficina temprano, como siempre, antes de que cualquier otra persona estuviera por ahí y se había ocupado de su rutina diaria.

Ahora eran casi las 0900 horas y ella estaba en la oficina de la almirante Hayes mientras que Lisa y el comodoro Azueta discutían algunos asuntos relativos a unos presupuestos y ciertos cronogramas que habían sido enviados desde el departamento de finanzas. Kelly escuchaba a sus superiores hablar y analizar cada punto de los cronogramas que estaban revisando, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Aquel día su mente parecía estar muy lejos.

Por milésima vez en aquella mañana, Kelly sacó su teléfono celular y disimuladamente lo revisó. Un gesto entre triste y preocupado apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un mensaje, de que nadie había llamado y de que a Nick parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Yo pensé que a estas horas ya estaría en Ciudad Onogi… ¿Por qué no llamará? Espero que todo esté bien, que no haya tenido ningún contratiempo.

La voz de Lisa, pronunciando su nombre, fue lo que finalmente la trajo de regreso a la realidad. La joven teniente de inmediato se puso en alerta y miró a su jefa quien, totalmente ajena al hecho de que Kelly no estaba del todo ahí con ellos, seguía hablando con el comodoro.

- … y si Kelly nos apoya con eso, entonces creo que podemos enviar todo el paquete ya revisado hoy mismo. Entre más pronto nos quitemos este pendiente de encima será mejor.

- Claro, por supuesto. – Azueta respondió. – La teniente Hickson ya tenía los formatos hechos, ¿no es cierto, Kelly?

- Ehhh… - La jovencita pensó rápido, buscando en su mente algo que pudiera coincidir con aquella conversación que no había seguido del todo. Entonces recordó que el día anterior había estado trabajando en unos formatos presupuestales. - ¡Ah… sí, claro! Es solo cuestión de—de vaciar los datos. Si ustedes me los proporcionan yo puedo tener esto listo para hoy—al medio día… en unas dos o tres horas.

Lisa y el comodoro Azueta sonrieron, bastante concientes del hecho de que Kelly parecía estar algo distraída… aunque ambos sabían el porqué.

- En ese caso… - Lisa le entregó una pesada carpeta a Kelly. – Lo dejo en tus manos.

- Yo me encargo, almirante.

La teniente Hickson hizo un impecable saludo militar y salió de la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y sonrió comprensivamente.

- Y seguro que mañana andará todavía peor. – Comentó la joven almirante.

- No lo dudo. – Azueta se permitió una breve sonrisa. – Es una buena chica, pero ese hijo mío vendrá a corromperla… ¡No lo voy a permitir!

- ¡Vamos, comodoro! – Lisa se rió. – Usted está tan contento como yo de ver a Kelly tan feliz… y seguro que más contento se pondrá cuando su hijo llegue y ande caminando sobre nubes por la vida.

- Sí… - El comodoro asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Amor joven…

- ¿Y qué noticias hay de Nicolás, hablando de eso, comodoro?

- Bueno… - Azueta se arrellanó en su asiento. – No se ha comunicado, pero estoy seguro que ya anda cerca. A ese hijo mío le gusta hacer entradas sorpresa, ¿sabe?

- Kelly se va a poner muy contenta.

El comodoro Carlos Azueta se puso de pie y Lisa pudo percatarse de lo relajado que se notaba aquel día… incluso feliz. Eso era extraño en un hombre que siempre traía puesta esa armadura de profesionalismo y eficiencia y que solo en raras ocasiones dejaba ver un poco más allá su parte humana. Pero Azueta no parecía poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios… y Lisa intuyó que quizás eso no era solamente por el hecho de que Nick estaba por volver a Macross.

- Una cosa más, almirante… - Azueta habló, antes de retirarse y como si la idea de pronto hubiera aparecido en su cabeza. – Sobre esa conversación que tuvo ayer con el general Martín, sobre nuestros sistemas de seguridad y todo eso.

- ¿Sí, comodoro?

- Quiero asegurarle que tenemos una red segura… pero aún así yo mismo me ocuparé hoy de que se haga una revisión exhaustiva de los sistemas de información internos. Digamos que veré que se les de un buen mantenimiento preventivo.

- Gracias, comodoro… se lo agradezco de verdad.

Azueta hizo la venia y enseguida salió de la oficina de la almirante, mientras ella volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo y en el montón de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

El comodoro caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina, pero se detuvo justo frente a la puerta siempre abierta de la oficina de la Jefa de Ayudantía. En silencio la observó trabajar por unos segundos mientras que Kelly, concentrada como estaba en su trabajo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un hombre que la miraba con cierto orgullo paternal brillándole en la mirada y una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

- ¿Todo en orden, teniente?

Kelly se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquella voz que tan inesperadamente la había sacado de su concentración.

- ¡Comodoro! Sí… todo bien. – Ella le sonrió.

- No quise asustarte.

- No, no… es solo que—estaba algo concentrada y bueno… - Kelly se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenada.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de mi hijo? – Azueta preguntó a bocajarro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

- N—no, a decir verdad no… no he sabido nada de él desde que salió del Argos. – Kelly hizo una pausa dramática y miró a su interlocutor para después preguntar tímidamente: - ¿Y usted, señor?

El comodoro sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- Ya lo veremos cuando llegue mañana.

- Sí… - De pronto el rostro de la teniente Hickson pareció iluminarse con una sonrisa. - ¿Y qué sucedió ayer, comodoro? ¿Ya tiene su camioneta nueva?

La sonrisa que Kelly tenía en los labios pareció contagiarse en Azueta, quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió radiantemente y asintió con la cabeza. Kelly pensó que pocas veces el comodoro se veía tan auténticamente feliz.

- Sí, anoche fuimos por ella y la saqué a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… ¡Es un vehículo excelente! Y muy cómodo además… estoy pensando en salir a probarla a carretera este fin de semana… si Nick y tú quisieran acompañarme, yo—

El comodoro Azueta se detuvo en seco cuando notó la manera como Kelly lo estaba mirando, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y una mirada que a la vez era simpática pero inquisitiva. El curtido y experimentado militar no atinó más que a encogerse de hombros y preguntar inocentemente:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Volvió a salir con la arquitecta Galland anoche, señor? – Kelly le preguntó, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y más radiante.

- Yo… bueno, me acompañó a recoger la _Mariner_, eso es todo.

- Eso es bueno… ¿y la pasaron bien?

Azueta sonrió, pero decidió que aquel interrogatorio terminaba ahí mismo.

- Voy a ocuparme de algunos asuntos imperativos, teniente… en cuanto termine de capturar toda esa información, por favor déjela sobre mi escritorio.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Kelly hizo un saludo militar.

El comodoro Azueta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Se alejó de ahí sin que mediara otra palabra y Kelly lo observó alejarse, sin poder dejar de sonreír y sintiéndose feliz por él… si alguien se merecía un poco de felicidad, ese sin duda era Carlos Azueta. Y si la felicidad para él se llamaba Jesse Galland, ni ella ni Nick podrían estar más conformes ni emocionados.

- He visto como la mira… - Kelly pensó. – Y aún más, he visto como lo mira ella a él… ¡Ojalá el comodoro se diera cuenta de que aún tiene mucho por qué vivir!

La puerta del ascensor del vestíbulo del Piso 21 de abrió y Kelly sonrió cuando vio aparecer por ahí a su primo… en traje de vuelo. El piloto traía una sonrisa en los labios y la teniente Hickson, sagaz como siempre, no pudo evitar el pensar que desde que Hannah Fiorenzi y Antón Kevorkian estaban ausentes, el humor de todos por ahí parecía haber mejorado bastante.

- ¡Buenos días, prima! – Rick la saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¡Lindo peinado! – Kelly se burló del hecho de que – obviamente – Rick había estado usando un casco que le había dado un estilo ensortijado a su cabello.

- ¡Mi cabello siempre está lindo! – Rick respondió, pasándose la mano por su melena rebelde. - ¿Cuándo llega Nick?

- Mañana… - Kelly suspiró resignada, pero enseguida su rostro se iluminó. – Hoy en la tarde voy a prepara todo para su fiesta de bienvenida de mañana… voy a cocinar pastel, a preparar algunos bocadillos… Lisa y tú vendrán mañana a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

- Estoy seguro que sí. – Rick sonrió. – Te dejo trabajar entonces… entre más pronto termines más pronto podrás irte a casa.

- Sí, bueno… Lisa me dio permiso de salir a las 1600 horas el día de hoy.

- ¡Muy bien! Y hablando de eso… ¿andará por aquí mi almirante consentida?

Kelly sonrió y con la mano le hizo un gesto silencioso que significaba que podía proceder a la oficina de la almirante. El general Hunter reciprocó la sonrisa y sin decir palabra fue directamente a abrir la puerta del despacho de la almirante y entró en él.

Lisa levantó la mirada de la pantalla del monitor de su computadora cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de su asistente, pero cuando vio aparecer ahí a su esposo en traje de vuelo, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro hubiera sido capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura del invierno.

- ¡Rick! – Ella se puso de pie para recibirlo.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – El piloto fue a abrazarla alrededor del talle y a plantarle un beso en los labios. - ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!

- Y yo a ti. – Lisa le regresó el beso a Rick. - ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la mejilla. Aquella mañana había tenido un vuelo de evaluación con Max Sterling y un par de los recién actualizados escuadrones VF4. Aquello siempre emocionaba a Rick, tener la oportunidad de volar al amanecer era una de las cosas que más le encantaba en la vida… la parte mala del asunto, sin embargo, había sido que había tenido que salir de casa de madrugada y no había querido despertar a Lisa. Por lo que ahora, que volvía de su vuelo, lo primero que necesitaba era ir por su besito de buenos días.

- El vuelo estuvo bien. – Rick la condujo hasta el sofá de la salita de recepción que Lisa tenía en su oficina. – La verdad es que los chicos se están superando bastante. Las horas que están pasando en el simulador en realidad están dando frutos.

- Me alegra escucharlo, amor.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo tienes la agenda del día?

- Varias reuniones. – Lisa hizo una mueca de fastidio. – Es decir, sé que el trabajo es importante y todo pero… odio cuando tengo una agenda cargada de reuniones tras reuniones. En media hora me reuniré con los miembros de la comisión de tecnología y varios de los mandos de nuestras naves en orbita terrestre. Es una videoconferencia.

- Por supuesto. – Rick comentó distraídamente, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello color miel de la almirante. - ¿Y a qué hora crees que puedas ir a casa?

- No antes de las 1700 horas, eso es seguro. ¿A qué hora termina tu servicio el día de hoy?

- Estaba pensando en irme como a las 1400 horas… estoy un poco cansado y necesito una siesta o algo. Pero si quieres vengo por ti a la hora que tú salgas.

Lisa sonrió y se acercó a Rick para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su piloto. Él sonrió y la abrazó, permitiendo que ella se relajara un poco en sus brazos. El día se le vendría bastante complicado y si ella podía encontrar unos momentos de paz ahí con él, el general Hunter no podría sentirse más feliz. Lisa cerró los ojos y Rick la besó en la sien. Se hizo un silencio prolongado pero de ninguna manera incómodo entre ellos.

Mientras Lisa se adormilaba en sus brazos, él miraba hacia el ventanal, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras pensaba que esas horas entre que él saliera de la base y que regresara por su esposa, le serían de una inmensa utilidad para llevar a cabo una importante misión encubierta: preparar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Lisa.

- Rick… - La voz de ella lo sacó de sus meditaciones después de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, bonita?

- Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

Una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en los labios del piloto, quien se acercó para besar a Lisa en el cabello y luego recargar su mejilla en su cabeza. Rick suspiró profundamente y abrazó más estrechamente a su esposa.

- Yo también te amo, hermosa. ¡Te amo como no te imaginas!

- Estaba pensando… ¿cuándo crees tú que sería conveniente que hiciéramos el anuncio oficial… sobre nuestro bebé y todo?

Rick sonrió radiantemente ante la mención de su bebé. Volvió a besar a Lisa y se encogió de hombros:

- No lo sé, yo creo que debemos hablarlo con el comodoro Azueta… me imagino que va a salir la noticia como un comunicado de prensa o algo así, ¿cierto?

- Sí, algo discreto… tampoco es como si se tuviera que organizar una conferencia de prensa o un flash informativo a nivel mundial. – Lisa se rió.

- Tienes razón.

- Lo digo porque—esta mañana que quise ponerme el uniforme, bueno… digamos que voy a tener que hacer un viaje de emergencia con el sastre militar… ¡A la brevedad posible!

- ¿En serio? – Rick se separó un poco para mirarla. – Pues no me parece que hayas subido de peso… te ves igual de hermosa que siempre.

- ¡Díselo a mi ropa! – Lisa refunfuñó, pero su sonrisa la contradijo.

- Bien, te diré que haremos… el sábado iremos de compras… necesitas ropa nueva, cómoda y bonita. Podemos ir al centro a comer, pasar por la plaza comercial, no lo sé… un sábado tranquilo y relajado. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Extraordinaria idea, pilotito! – Lisa lo miró y le sonrió.

Rick se acercó a ella y, tomando su rostro en sus manos, la besó de lleno en los labios. Ella no protestó. Antes bien se dejó querer y para demostrarle su amor al joven general, le echó los brazos al cuello y reciprocó aquel beso como si su vida dependiera de ello… un beso que al paso de los segundos se volvía más profundo, más apasionado y más íntimo entre ellos.

Rick se movió un poco en el sofá, empujando a Lisa con el peso de su cuerpo pero sin romper aquel beso tan maravilloso que estaban compartiendo. Ella no opuso resistencia a los avances de su esposo, antes bien colaboró con él y dejó que él la tendiera sobre el sofá. Sentir el peso del cuerpo de Rick sobre el suyo, su calor, su aroma, todo eso volvía loca a la almirante Hayes.

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubieran estado juntos… no importaba que estuvieran en la oficina del almirantazgo, el corazón mismo de la UN Spacy… nada importaba porque en esos momentos ninguno de los dos parecía tener conciencia del mundo que los rodeaba. Lisa gimió suavemente contra los labios del piloto cuando sintió que su mano rebelde recorría su costado y bajaba hasta sus piernas. Rick se separó un poco de ella, solo el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos y la observó con una pasión y un deseo hambriento que no podían ocultarse.

- ¡Casi estoy tentado a ponerle seguro a esa puerta y a hacerte el amor aquí mismo, Lisa Hayes! – El piloto murmuró con voz ronca, arrasada por el deseo.

- Rick… - Lisa le acarició el rostro y pasó su mano por sus cabellos ensortijados. – Yo también te deseo, piloto… - Le dijo, plantándole una serie de besitos suaves en los labios. – Pero yo—

- Sí, sí… lo sé… las reuniones… - Rick suspiró e intentó sonreír. - ¡Dios santo, Lisa Hayes! No sé que sucede conmigo cada vez que te tengo cerca… ¡Me vuelves loco!

- ¿Más todavía? – Lisa bromeó.

- ¡Más todavía! – Rick se rió. – Pero bueno… supongo que lo mejor será regresar al campo aéreo. Hay mucho qué hacer por allá.

El piloto se incorporó y Lisa lo tomó de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron con dulzura. Sin poder evitarlo, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y en los labios.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a almorzar juntos… digamos, a las 1200 horas?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Lisa besó los nudillos de Rick. - ¿Pasas por mí?

- Es una cita, almirante… aquí nos vemos.

- Y quien sabe… - Lisa replicó traviesamente. – Si la reunión termina pronto y sí mi pilotito aparece por aquí poco antes del medio día… no sé, quizás podamos terminar estos… negocios inconclusos.

- ¡Oooh! – Los ojos de Rick se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero una chispa traviesa y lúbrica brilló en ellos. - ¡Almirante! ¿Está tratando de seducirme o algo así?

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – Lisa se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a Rick. – Te espero aquí antes del medio día, piloto.

Rick sonrió e hizo un impecable saludo militar. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, sintió cómo Lisa impune e impúdicamente le dio una palmada – bien dada – en el trasero. El piloto brincó y lanzó un grito indignado. Miró sobre su hombro a Lisa Hayes, quien se reía de su propia travesura y la encontró simplemente irresistible y hermosa.

- ¡Pagarás por eso, incauta! – Rick le lanzó una mirada amenazante pero juguetona. - ¡Ya lo creo que pagarás!

- ¡Cuento con eso, señor! – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

Rick arrugó el entrecejo y salió de ahí, pretendiendo estar ofendido. Tras de él quedó una Lisa bastante más relajada y bastante más dispuesta a afrontar lo que viniera en el día. El piloto sonrió, orgulloso de saber que al menos podía hacer que el día de su esposa fuera más llevadero… en cuanto a él, Dios sabía que las horas se le harían insoportablemente largas hasta el medio día.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina del comodoro Azueta, el jefe de Estado Mayor del almirantazgo se encontraba sentado en su poltrona de cuero, mirando hacia la ciudad a través del ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas. En unos momentos tendría que atender, junto con la almirante Hayes, una videoconferencia que seguramente se alargaría mucho más de lo que a él le hubiera agradado. Por lo que decidió ya no enfrascarse en ningún trabajo que fuera a dejar a medias antes de la videoconferencia.

El comodoro jugaba distraídamente con un bolígrafo que traía en las manos, pasándolo entre sus dedos una y otra vez. Pero su mente parecía estar muy lejos… y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, lo que fuera que Carlos Azueta estuviera pensando era algo que le alegraba el corazón. Aquello parecía demasiado obvio por la leve sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y la manera en como sus ojos claros y apacibles parecían resplandecer como el agua cristalina de un lago tranquilo al amanecer.

Por alguna razón el comodoro no parecía poder quitarse de la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que su nuevo vehículo era realmente extraordinario, o al menos así le había parecido después de haber conducido durante más de una hora sin rumbo ni dirección por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad. Quizás aquello no fuera demasiado, pero él era hombre y a los hombres siempre los emocionaba la idea de ser propietarios de un auto nuevo… y uno tan estupendo además. Era cosa de hombres.

Pero había algo más… o más bien alguien más.

Carlos Azueta no sabía qué le ocurría en esos días, pero no podía sacarse a Jesse Galland de la cabeza por más que lo intentara… a decir verdad, entre más lo intentaba, más se encontraba pensando en ella. Había algo en esa chica que lo fascinaba, aunque él no supiera exactamente qué fuera. En apariencia la arquitecta Galland parecía ser una mujer bastante ordinaria… pero al irla conociendo Azueta estaba descubriendo a un ser humano extraordinario.

Jesse Galland era sensible, apasionada de lo que hacía, inteligente, simpática, graciosa… era una buena amiga, leal y confiable. Era alguien que lo escuchaba, que lo aconsejaba, que lo hacía reír.

¡Y Dios bien sabía lo difícil que era provocar siquiera una sonrisa en el comodoro Azueta!

Él se sentía cómodo con ella… confiaba en ella y—y sentía un cariño muy especial por ella. Eso sin mencionar la gratitud que le tenía por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, sin apenas conocerlo.

La noche anterior había sido especial, muy especial… pero todo tenía que ver con ella. Ella que lo había acompañado a recoger su nuevo vehiculo, ella que había estado con él durante esas pruebas de manejo preliminares… ella que lo había acompañado a cenar… ella, con quien había pasado casi una hora conversando en la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos. Ella, Jesse Galland.

- ¡Es una chiquilla! – Azueta reflexionó y su rostro de tornó súbitamente sombrío. – Yo no debería—es decir, tiene 35 años… y yo soy un viejo de 52 que—

El comodoro sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos. Porque definitivamente eran pensamientos absurdos. Él comprendía la situación. En realidad jamás había sido una persona de muchos amigos y – fuera de su esposa – jamás había tenido demasiado trato con las mujeres. Y ahora esa chica tan encantadora y fascinante se cruzaba en su vida… era lógico que él sintiera algo por ella. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué era lo que sentía?

No lo sabía y quizás ni siquiera quería saberlo… era un hecho de la vida que Jesse partiría de regreso a Woodland en un par de días y aquello le provocaba a Azueta una tristeza y una desesperación que jamás había sentido antes. Pero por otro lado tal vez aquello era lo mejor… poner un poco de distancia entre ellos y aclarar la mente.

Pero había una verdad indiscutible que hacía que el comodoro Azueta cuestionara todos sus pensamientos previos: el hecho de que él estaba – literalmente – contando las horas que faltaban para encontrarse con Jesse en su apartamento esa noche.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! – Murmuró por lo bajo.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos y sus meditaciones fueron proverbialmente interrumpidos por el sonido de su intercomunicador. Él lo miró con cierto desprecio pero a la vez con alivio, odiando y agradeciendo el hecho de que lo hubiera sacado de sus meditaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary?

- Comodoro, la videoconferencia comenzará en 10 minutos.

- Bien, voy para allá. Gracias.

Carlos Azueta se puso de pie y se dio un tiempo para acomodarse su ya de por sí impecable uniforme militar. Tomó su carpeta de encima de la mesa y antes de salir de su oficina le lanzó una última mirada al ventanal. Desde ahí se tenía una vista privilegiada de Ciudad Macross y sin que él siquiera se percatara de ello, sus ojos se clavaron en la zona de la ciudad en donde se localizaba el Museo Donald Hayes.

El jefe del Estado Mayor sonrió casi tímidamente y sin mayores protocolos salió de su oficina. El día aún era largo y había mucho por hacer.

-

* * *

-

El pesado camión de carga se detuvo en una de las calles de la periferia de Ciudad Macross. El tráfico en aquella zona era intenso y le costó algo de trabajo a don Galo encontrar un sitio donde orillarse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, miró a su joven acompañante, quien miraba por la ventana con una profunda emoción en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

- Bien muchacho, bienvenido a casa. Hasta aquí te puedo llevar… yo sigo derecho hasta el centro de abastos de la ciudad pero es más fácil que desde aquí encuentres algún transporte, un taxi o algo que te lleve a donde vas.

- ¡Gracias don Galo! – Nick se volvió hacia su compañero y le estrechó la mano amistosamente. - ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de traerte a Ciudad Macross algo más temprano. – El viejo camionero consultó su reloj. – Ya es más de medio día.

- No importa, de todos modos todo el mundo debe de estar trabajando… no me esperan aquí el día de hoy. Y ¿cómo íbamos a saber que iba a haber un accidente en la ruta que nos iba a dejar atascados durante casi dos horas?

- Eso y además esa descompostura que sufrió el Plateado… quizás los rumores son ciertos y este armatoste no es más que una vieja cafetera… convino traer a un mecánico conmigo, ¿eh? El Plateado no será uno de los enormes barcos con los que solías trabajar, pero lo hiciste bien y te lo agradezco, muchacho.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, don Galo! Era solo un cable rebelde que se salió de su sitio… nada de que preocuparse. Pero si yo fuera usted llevaría al Plateado a que lo revisen antes de volver a Onogi.

- Lo haré…

Nick salió del camión y le sonrió al viejo camionero.

- ¡Gracias don Galo… por todo!

- Y mucha suerte a ti con todo, hijo… y Nick, no desaproveches tus oportunidades con Kelly. La vida es demasiado corta… no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo y tantas amenazas sobre nosotros.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, señor.

- Eres un buen chico… tu padre tiene suerte al tener un hijo como tú. ¡Mucha suerte con todo, marino! Y que Dios te bendiga.

- Y a usted también, don Galo… ¡A usted también!

El viejo camionero se despidió con un movimiento de mano y puso el camión en marcha. Nick se quedó de pie en la vereda, mirándolo alejarse. Ya cuando el Plateado estaba a una distancia considerable, el marino sonrió y se dirigió a un puente peatonal para cruzar aquella transitada calle por donde circulaban una multitud de camiones de carga.

Desde el puente peatonal Nick Azueta pudo ver una panorámica de Ciudad Macross, con el Lago Gloval y el SDF1 al centro, como un guardián y vigía de la ciudad. Alguna vez había escuchado que la ausencia hacía al corazón más cariñoso y quizás ese fuera el caso con él en esos momentos, porque no recordaba que aquella ciudad fuera tan linda como se veía desde ahí… aquella ciudad que ahora sería su ciudad, su tierra, su suelo, su patria. Aquella ciudad en donde vivían las personas que más le importaban y a las que más amaba en el universo.

- Kelly… papá… ya estoy aquí.

Los ojos del joven marino se llenaron de lágrimas y la brisa fresca de aquel medio día todavía invernal le acarició el rostro. Ya había quedado muy lejos el aroma salado de la brisa marina. El viento traía hasta Nick la inconfundible fragancia de Ciudad Macross. Olía a bosques, lagos… el teniente Azueta se llenó los pulmones con aquel aire fresco y delicioso y después, sin dudarlo más, comenzó a caminar rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Aún faltaban al menos unas 4 horas para que pudiera encontrar ya fuera a Kelly o a su padre libres del trabajo, él bien lo sabía. Así que mientras tanto no le caería mal ir a buscar un lugar donde comer… y pasear un poco por la ciudad, comenzarse a familiarizar con ella, con su ritmo, con su vida. Después de todo Ciudad Macross era para él, a partir de aquel momento, su ciudad.

-

* * *

-

El día había parecido eterno para la arquitecta Jesse Galland en el Museo Donald Hayes. Ella amaba su trabajo y de muchas formas se podía decir que solo vivía para él. En realidad jamás había tenido actividades o intereses que no estuvieran de una u otra forma conectados con sus actividades profesionales. Sin embargo aquel día, quizás por primera vez en la vida, se la había pasado observando el reloj y rogando por que el tiempo volara.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando decidió que el día laboral terminaba para ella en ese mismo momento. Tenía que ir al supermercado y comprar algunas provisiones para después correr a su casa y preparar la cena… Carlos Azueta y ella en realidad no se habían puesto de acuerdo en la hora en que él llegaría a cenar a su casa, pero Jesse estaba dando por hecho que sería quizás alrededor de las 8 o 9 de la noche. Y para entonces quería tener todo listo.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al salir del museo, lo primero que vio fue un vehículo nuevo estacionado ahí… un vehículo que ella conocía muy bien: una Mariner color azul claro recién salida de la agencia. Y recargado en ella, el comodoro Carlos Azueta en ropa civil, sonriéndole amistosamente.

- ¿Carlos? – Jesse se detuvo en seco. – Car—Carlos… ¿Qué…?

- Buenas tardes, Galland. – Él la saludó. – Espero no incomodarte…

- ¡No, no! Nada de eso, pero… no esperaba que—es decir, siempre sales de la base hasta la noche y yo pensé que…

- Oh, sí… bueno… - Azueta se aclaró la garganta. – Respecto a eso… hoy terminé temprano y pensé que ya no había razón para quedarme por ahí. Además no quiero ser un huésped molesto y—

- ¡Jamás lo eres! – Ella protestó de inmediato.

- Bueno, no quiero comenzar a serlo… y pensé, si es que no te molesta… pensé que podría quizás… ya sabes, ayudarte a cocinar… no quiero que tengas que trabajar de más por mi culpa.

Una sonrisa esplendorosa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la arquitecta Galland; sonrisa que pareció contagiar al comodoro. Los ojos azules de Carlos Azueta destellaban de una manera que Jesse jamás había visto antes y ella se preguntó si aquello sería acaso el resultado del sol de la tarde que le daba de lleno en el rostro al militar… o quizás brillaban de aquella manera porque Carlos realmente se sentía feliz.

- ¡Me parece una idea maravillosa! – Jesse sonrió entre nerviosa y emocionada. – Aunque no sé qué clase de anfitriona voy a ser si pongo a cocinar a mi invitado.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Azueta se enderezó y abrió la portezuela del lado del copiloto. – Adelante por favor…

Jesse tomó la mano que galantemente le había ofrecido el comodoro, para ayudarla a subir al vehículo. Los dos sonrieron amistosamente y fue ella quien habló, antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

- Solo que tendremos que hacer una parada en el supermercado… tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

- No hay problema… - Azueta se detuvo y pareció luchar un poco ante lo que quería decir. – Yo… de hecho estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… es una tarde hermosa… soleada y no hace tanto frío… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quisiera probar la _Mariner_ en carretera?

- Sí… - Respondió cautelosamente la arquitecta.

- Bueno… si tienes tiempo… es decir, si no descompongo tus planes para esta tarde… yo estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir… ya sabes, a dar una vuelta por la autopista, no sé… llegar al mirador tal vez y regresar… nada demasiado tardado.

- ¡Oh! – Jesse sonrió emocionada. - ¡A mí me encantaría, Carlos!

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Absolutamente!

- Entonces ese es el plan: vamos hasta el mirador, volvemos al supermercado y vamos a tu casa a cocinar la cena.

- ¡Y después cenamos!

- ¡Ah, sí! – Carlos se rió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. – Me parece que me estaba olvidando de lo realmente importante, ¿eh?

- Creo que sí. – Jesse se rió con él.

El comodoro cerró la portezuela del lado del acompañante y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la Mariner. La arquitecta Galland lo miró mientras caminaba alrededor del vehículo y se preguntó si todo estaría bien con el comodoro Azueta… no era común que él saliera de la base tan temprano y no era algo de todos los días el verlo tan feliz y tan relajado. Sin embargo decidió que no iba a permitir que sus cuestionamientos le arruinaran la tarde… esa hermosa tarde que – sorpresivamente – se había convertido en una tarde increíblemente extraordinaria.

El comodoro Azueta entró a su auto y, con una sonrisa en los labios, lo puso en marcha. Ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa radiante y cargada de cariño y sincera gratitud y Azueta clavó su mirada en el camino frente a él.

- Bien… ¡Autopista, allá vamos!

Ni él mismo podía explicarse aquello… su día había estado lleno de dudas, de cuestionamientos, de incertidumbre respecto a lo que sentía hacia aquella mujer. Por eso, él no sabía en qué momento había decidido simplemente salir de su oficina y olvidarse de todo, solo para ir a encontrar a la arquitecta Galland al museo.

Lo único que sabía era que aquello se sentía correcto y que hacía mucho—demasiado tiempo que él no sentía aquella emoción, aquella sensación de alegría y bienestar… esos sentimientos y sensaciones que últimamente había comenzado a experimentar con fuerza cada vez que aquella joven arquitecta estaba cerca de él. Pero aquello se sentía bien… aquello se sentía correcto. Y al menos por esa tarde, eso era todo lo que importaba para el comodoro Azueta.

-

* * *

-

En la pequeña cajita de fósforos de la teniente Kelly Hickson todo era actividad desde que había llegado del trabajo – bastante más temprano que de costumbre – aquella tarde. Aquello había hecho las delicias de Enkei, quien se sentía particularmente emocionado e hiperactivo al tener a su ama en casa desde tan temprano.

La chica había entrado a la casa hecha un huracán y quitándose las prendas de su uniforme mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a su dormitorio; una vez ahí se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta azul con el deslavado logotipo de la Academia Militar de Macross al pecho. Se puso unos zapatos deportivos, se agarró el cabello en una colita de caballo, guardó su uniforme en el guardarropa y enseguida fue a la cocina.

- ¡Es hora de comenzar a cocinar, Enkei! – Le dijo a su amigo, quien la seguía por toda la casa moviendo la cola. – Si quieres más tarde salimos a pasear… pero ahora necesito comenzar a preparar algunas cosas… tengo planeado hornear un pay de manzana que es el favorito de Nick. Compré algunas manzanas frescas y pienso hacerlo tal y como a él le gusta… voy a preparar la receta de mi mamá, espero que le guste. – Kelly le explicaba al perrito, mientras iba poniendo ingredientes sobre la mesa. – Además voy a cocinar un pastel de chocolate con vainilla, pero ese es para la gente que venga a la fiesta de mañana… bueno, en realidad la fiesta va a ser en casa de los Sterling, no aquí… pero es lo mismo.

Kelly comenzó a canturrear alegremente mientras danzaba por toda la cocina, ocupándose de sus asuntos. Enkei decidió que lo más interesante sería simplemente sentarse en la puerta de aquel pequeño espacio y observar a su ama. No quería interrumpir y además el lugar era demasiado pequeño como para que los dos estuvieran cómodamente en él.

- ¡Mañana va a llegar Nick! – Kelly le decía, emocionada. - ¡Enkei, no te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy! Es que—bueno, el muy ingrato no se ha comunicado. Yo no sé si esté desangrándose al lado de la carretera o si los marinos de Onogi lo hayan secuestrado para que fuera su esclavo y ahora lo tengan remando en la galera de algún barco… no sé qué pasa con ese muchacho y cuando lo tenga enfrente me va a escuchar… ¡Vaya que si me va a escuchar! Pero bueno… primero lo primero y estos postres no se cocinan solos… veamos, harina… polvo para hornear… extracto de vainilla, huevos, leche… necesito preparar las manzanas… ¿tenemos canela? ¡Ah, sí… acá está!

Durante un buen rato Kelly se ocupó de preparar la masa y posteriormente las manzanas que se necesitaban para el pay que le iba a preparar a Nick. Mientras eso estaba listo, se puso a batir la masa para el pastel de chocolate. Se le notaba feliz y emocionada, no dejaba de cantar ni de dar saltitos por toda la cocina. Ocasionalmente se reía de algo que seguramente había recordado y después hablaba con Enkei, que a esas alturas estaba echado a la entrada de la cocina, adormeciéndose con las canciones de su ama y sintiéndose a gusto con el calorcito que salía de la cocina… y con el delicioso aroma que comenzó a llenar la cajita de fósforos una vez que el pay fue puesto en el horno.

Kelly le estaba dando los últimos toques al pastel de chocolate, cuando de pronto Enkei levantó la cabeza y las orejas. Ella, tan ocupada como estaba, no notó la súbita inquietud de su peludo amigo ni tampoco notó como el perrito se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta. Fue cuando empezó a ladrar y a rasguñar la puerta de entrada que Kelly se percató de que su amigo ya no estaba ahí con ella.

- ¡Enkei! – Lo llamó firmemente. – No seas un perro malo y deja de hacer escándalo… te dije que cuando termine de hornear saldremos a pasear… ¡Ven acá!

Pero lejos de obedecer a su ama, el perrito comenzó a ladrar con más energía y casi con desesperación, mientras seguía rascando y rasguñando, incluso lloriqueando en un esfuerzo por hacer que su ama abriera la puerta. Kelly suspiró pesadamente y dejó sobre la barra el recipiente con el que había estado trabajando. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, consiguiendo con ello un interesante maquillaje de harina, y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades quizás no muy agradables a ese perro escandaloso.

Apenas había caminado unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo, cuando el sonido del timbre se dejó escuchar en toda la cajita de fósforos. Kelly sacudió la cabeza resignada y suspiró, mientras que Enkei se volvía loco.

- ¡Genial! Ahora tengo visitas… el pastel se me va a quemar… este perro histérico se va a poner insoportable y yo…

El timbre se escuchó por segunda vez.

- ¡Ya voy! – Kelly anunció. - ¡Un momento!

Se acercó a Enkei y lo tomó por el collar para obligarlo a hacerse a un lado y dejar el camino libre para abrir la puerta… y para evitar que ese perro desquiciado fuera a saltar sobre el visitante incauto que estuviera frente a su puerta.

- ¡Ven para acá, perro loco! Quítate de en medio… ¡Enkei, no seas malo! ¡Muévete!

El perro dio algunos saltitos y comenzó a hacer unos ruiditos suaves con la garganta. Kelly finalmente logró quitarlo de enfrente y enseguida, despeinada, acalorada, maltrecha, llena de harina y con un semblante de pocos amigos, abrió la puerta dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas a quien estuviera ahí sin un motivo de vida o muerte.

- ¿Qué qui—?

Aquella pregunta jamás llegó a formularse en sus labios. De pronto Kelly sintió como si alguien le hubiera vaciado encima un balde de agua helada… y helada quedó. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y su mandíbula literalmente cayó sobre su pecho. Enkei, a su lado, seguía ladrando alegremente y moviendo la cola con gran entusiasmo, aunque no pudiera moverse, pues su ama lo mantenía firmemente agarrado del collar.

Ahí, frente a ella, como salido de sus sueños más alocados, un joven de cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos azules la miraba con una sonrisa tímida en los labios… un joven bastante desgarbado y con una leve e incipiente barba rubia de dos días… un joven que obviamente no había pasado por la ducha en esos dos días tampoco… un joven vestido en jeans, una sudadera del UNN Argos y una pesada chaqueta color marrón y que llevaba una mochila militar cargando sobre su hombro.

Un joven llamado Nick Azueta.

- ¿Qué hay, Hickson? – El joven teniente preguntó despreocupadamente, aunque la verdad era que por dentro sentía su corazón latiendo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. - ¿Es que el frío jamás se va de esta ciudad?

Kelly sacudió la cabeza… y recordó que respirar era una función vital, ya que por varios segundos se había olvidado de hacerlo. Parpadeó un par de veces y tuvo el impulso de tallarse los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño… porque era cierto que esa imagen parecía salida de sus sueños: Nick Azueta, atractivo como nunca y mucho más apuesto de lo que ella lo recordaba, de pie frente a su puerta… sonriéndole traviesamente… mirándola con una mezcla de ternura, ansiedad y travesura, esperando que ella finalmente reaccionara.

- N—Nick… ¿Nick…? Pero… pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Kelly. – Nick sonrió ya sin poder contenerse.

Aquello fue todo lo que Kelly necesitó… lanzó un gritito emocionado y sin darle tiempo de nada al recién llegado marino, se arrojó sobre de él, provocando que él dejara caer su mochila al suelo – casi sobre Enkei – y que apenas y tuviera tiempo de reaccionar para recibir a su amiga en sus brazos y evitar que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

Con el momentum que Kelly había creado al arrojarse sobre Nick, él la giró en el aire y ella se aferró a su cuello, riendo emocionada y sintiendo que aquello no podía ser… ¿Cómo era que ese muchacho se había aparecido ahí un día antes de lo esperado? ¡Solo Nick Azueta podía sorprenderla de esa manera!

El marino puso a Kelly en el suelo, pero no la soltó. La sonrisa que ambos tenía en los labios era radiante… aunque sus ojos se notaban húmedos. La teniente Hickson se aferraba a las ropas del recién llegado, como si pensara que aquello era solo una ilusión que se desvanecería si ella lo soltaba… Nick no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella… no sabía por que, pero no recordaba que Kelly fuera tan hermosa… aún con el cabello ensortijado y el rostro lleno de harina, era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto en su vida.

El corazón de ambos latía tan fuertemente que sentían que podían escuchar sus latidos. Nick se dio cuenta que incluso se sentía algo mareado… y que Kelly estaba temblando en sus brazos.

- Nick… - Ella susurró con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo…? Es decir, yo—no te esperaba hasta mañana… yo…

- Hubo un cambio de planes. – Nick le sonrió con ternura y sin poder evitarlo pasó su dedo por el rostro de Kelly. – Encontré un transporte más rápido y eficaz y bueno… aquí me tienes, Hickson.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

El joven se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su amiga… sentía mariposas en el estómago… sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas… sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban… sentía que el corazón le latía tan rápido como jamás le había latido en su vida… y sentía que si no abrazaba a Kelly, si no la besaba y no la sentía cerca terminaría por morir ahí mismo.

- Yo… no lo planeé así, Kel…

- ¡Nick! – Kelly se arrojó sobre de él, abrazándolo estrechamente y tomándolo por sorpresa.

El marino dio un paso atrás, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y encapsuló el cuerpo pequeño de Kelly en sus brazos, abrazándola a su cuerpo, sintiéndola pequeña y delicada… ¡Durante cuánto tiempo había soñado con aquel encuentro! Ese momento lo había vivido en su mente una y otra vez, de mil maneras distintas, en mil escenarios diferentes, con mil diálogos diferentes. Sin embargo ahora que estaba ahí y que todo había sucedido tan… sencillamente, aquello se sentía correcto. Así era como las cosas debían ocurrir.

Nick suspiró profundamente, dejándose embriagar con el aroma de Kelly, dejándose envolver por su calor, dejándose encantar con el sonido de su respiración que podía escuchar tan cerca de su oído… era verdad, ella estaba ahí… él estaba con ella.

- Kelly… - Él susurró en el oído de ella, provocándole escalofríos. – Ya estoy aquí.

- ¡Bienvenido, Nick! – Ella le respondió de la misma manera. - ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Los dos guardaron silencio. En momentos como aquel realmente sobraban las palabras. Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera realmente comprender el hecho de que, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volvían a estar juntos. Nick comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda de Kelly y ella respondió abrazándose aún más estrechamente a él y en un momento de valor que ni ella misma supo de donde había venido, sus labios rozaron suavemente la mejilla del joven marino, quien sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía con una oleada de electricidad que lo hizo sacudirse notoriamente.

- Te extrañé… - Kelly susurró contra la mejilla de su amigo. – Nick, te extrañé mucho…

Él ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de frente. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tan cerca que no era necesario subir la voz, un simple susurro bastaba para escucharse con claridad. Nick recargó su frente en la de ella y Kelly intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos humedecidos delataban los sentimientos que tenía en el corazón. Había mucho que ella quería decir, pero sus labios se negaban a pronunciar las palabras.

Nick se rió nerviosamente y sorbió sus propias lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. El joven teniente jamás pensó que aquel encuentro fuera a emocionarlo de tal manera… que aquel momento sería así de emotivo y de sentimental.

Cuando sintió que Kelly le pasaba las manos por el rostro, como queriendo asegurarse de que era real y no solo un producto de su imaginación, Nick cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir por ella. Después se acercó para plantarle un beso tierno en la frente… un beso que duró tanto como ambos pudieron resistirlo.

- ¡Dios santo! – Nick se rió finalmente, tomando conciencia de pronto de aquella situación. - ¡Kelly debo de apestar! Mira la ropa que traigo… no me he cambiado en días y—y viajé a ciudad Macross en un camión de pescado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Kelly se rió, separándose de su amigo para mirarlo de arriba abajo. – A decir verdad si te ves algo maltrecho, Nick… yo te recordaba un poco más limpio.

- Bueno, no me digas… tú no estás nada mejor, Hickson. Pareciera que acabas de salir del molino. – Nick le tocó la punta de la nariz a su amiga, provocando que ella hiciera una mueca que él encontró adorable.

- ¡Eso te pasa por no avisar cuando vienes! – Kelly lo regañó. – Además, ¿quién te crees que eres, Nicolás Azueta? Tu padre y yo hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos contigo desde hace dos días y tú estabas desaparecido.

- ¡Porque estaba viajando en un camión de pescado!

- Nick… - Kelly se rió. – No, no puede ser cierto… me estás mintiendo con eso del camión de pescado.

- ¡No! – Nick se defendió y rompió a reír. – Vine de Ciudad Onogi en un camión de pescado… ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Hickson… teletransportarme? Si el vuelo militar salía apenas esta noche… yo no quería estar 24 horas atascado en Onogi pudiendo venir a Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Y te trepaste en el primer camión de pescado que pasó por la carretera!

- Así fue. – Nick se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. - ¿Y cuál es tu historia?

- ¿Con la harina? – Kelly se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camiseta. – Estaba preparando un pay y un pastel… para ti, ingrato.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Nick destellaron. - ¿Para mí?

- Apuesto que vienes muerto de hambre. – Kelly le dio un empujó amistoso con el hombro. - ¿Por qué no pasas y vemos qué hay que puedas comer?

- No voy a decir que no, Kelly… - Nick no la soltaba. – A decir verdad quisiera pedirte un favor… ¿podría usar tu ducha? Es que—siento que apesto y bueno, fui a casa de papá, pero no hay nadie por allá.

- ¡Oh, el comodoro salió con la arquitecta Galland! – Kelly le informó con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez… y tan temprano?

- Tu padre no es el mismo en estos días, Nick… anda mucho más feliz ahora.

- Me alegro por él… - Nick sonrió sinceramente. – Pero… a cerca de esa ducha… es decir, odio molestar pero…

Kelly se paró de puntitas y silenció a su amigo con un besito rápido y travieso en la mejilla que hizo que el marino perdiera la capacidad de hablar… y se sonrojara profundamente. Kelly le lanzó una mirada traviesa y por mucho que lo tratara de evitar, no pudo menos que sonrojarse igual que él.

- Tú jamás molestas, Nick. – Le respondió con sinceridad.

Y diciendo esto tomo al joven marino de la mano. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger su mochila que había quedado abandonada en los escalones de entrada a la casa de Kelly. Enkei, que hasta entonces había estado husmeando en el jardín, corrió hacia adentro de la casa. La teniente Hickson miró a su amigo y él le sonrió conmovido y emocionado. No era así como ellos habían planeado el reencuentro… pero había sido lo mejor.

No había sido el reencuentro de dos personas que hace tiempo que no se ven, sino el de dos amigos que, aunque habían estado separados físicamente, estaban más cercanos el uno al otro que nunca… un nuevo camino comenzaba ahí para ellos. Un camino que los conduciría a un destino desconocido, pero que ellos estaban dispuestos a caminar juntos.

-

* * *

-

Poco más tarde, ya limpio y vestido en jeans y un suéter color claro, el teniente Nick Azueta se encontraba en la salita de la casa de Kelly. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, pues ahora había sido el turno de ella de irse a asear un poco. El marino estaba sentado en el sofá con Enkei adormilándose a su lado. Nick miraba alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios y sin dejar de rascarle las orejas a su peludo amigo que parecía estar genuinamente contento de tenerlo ahí.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con poder estar aquí hoy… con ella, Enkei.

El Golden Retriever entreabrió los ojos e hizo un sonidito con la garganta. Nick no podía dejar de sonreír. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de café y tomó un portarretratos de encima de ella, en donde había una fotografía de Kelly y él, tomada hacía un par de meses en el parque del barrio militar. Los dos se notaban felices en esa foto y eso hizo que una oleada de calor llenara el pecho del marino. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Aquella casita era diminuta pero era el lugar más agradable del universo para él. Aspiró profundamente, queriéndose llenar los pulmones de aquel aroma que impregnaba ese lugar. Una mezcla de aromatizante para ambiente y pay de manzana recién horneado. Nick caminó hasta la cocina y sonrió divertido y enternecido a la vez al notar que sobre el refrigerador había un calendario… un muy particular calendario que – con patas de perro – marcaba los días hasta que él volviera a Macross.

- Kelly… - susurró. – Ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme jamás… pero—pero estoy nervioso… tú me pones nervioso. ¡Hay tanto que quisiera decirte y no me atrevo! Pero hay tiempo… no puedo precipitarme y echarlo todo a perder.

Nick volvió al sofá de la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en él. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotado y molido después de aquel viaje… y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, comenzó a dormitar.

Minutos después, cuando Kelly volvió a la sala, encontró a Nick profundamente dormido en el sofá, con Enkei a su lado. Aquella era una imagen tan absolutamente tierna que conmovió profundamente a la teniente Hickson. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la sala y observó aquella escena en silencio por varios minutos.

- ¡Pobrecito, debe de estar exhausto!

Una leve sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios de Kelly, mientras contemplaba a Nick Azueta… ¡Se veía tan tierno y tan guapo así, dormido en su sofá! Ella hubiera querido conservarlo así para siempre, tranquilo y relajado… ¡Dios, aquel chico le gustaba tanto!

Kelly se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le pasó la mano por el cabello que aún se sentía levemente húmedo y luego con ternura recorrió el contorno de su rostro con la yema de su dedo. Aun en sueños Nick sonrió angelicalmente y aquello emocionó a Kelly.

- Te quiero, Nick… - Murmuró ella. - ¡Te quiero demasiado!

Fue entonces que Nick entreabrió los ojos, finalmente notando la presencia de alguien a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kelly que lo observaba divertida. Él trató de sonreír y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- ¡Dios, no estoy soñando! Realmente estoy en Macross…

- ¿Todavía lo dudas, marino?

Nick miró a su amiga con ojos adormilados – cosa que ella encontró absolutamente adorable. Sonrió levemente y sin siquiera pedir autorización ni permiso, se inclinó para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Kelly, a quien tomó por sorpresa aquel repentino movimiento… no que ella se fuera a quejar. El cabello de Nick le hizo cosquillas en el rostro y Kelly sonrió, recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de su amigo y acomodándose en el sofá. Los dos se movieron hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y por un momento ella pensó que Nick se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Perfectamente despierto y conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Nick sentía su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Tenía ganas de abrazar a Kelly… de abrazarla estrechamente… de acariciarla… de que ella lo acariciara a él… ¡Aquella chiquilla lo volvía loco! Y él todavía no podía procesar la idea, aquel hecho indiscutible de que ahora estaban juntos una vez más.

- Te extrañé, Kelly… - El marino murmuró después de unos minutos. – Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti, Nick. – Kelly no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, el cuello, la espalda.

- Lamento mucho haberme aparecido así nada más, es que yo—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Kelly lo silenció. - ¡Ni lo menciones!

El joven teniente levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kelly que lo observaba con algo que él solo podía definir como pura ternura. Nick se enderezó levemente en el sofá y extendió su brazo para pasarlo por alrededor de los hombros de ella y hacer que se recostara en su pecho. Kelly no objetó aquel movimiento… estar recargada en el pecho de Nick era algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo… escuchar el sonido de su corazón, su respiración, sentir su calor… Kelly sentía como si algo se estuviera derritiendo dentro de ella.

- ¿Qué—qué crees que vaya a suceder ahora? – El preguntó retóricamente.

- ¿Con qué…?

- Con todo… es decir, para mi ha sido un cambio radical de vida… venir aquí y todo eso. Te confieso que aún no digiero del todo esta situación.

- Nick… - Kelly lo miró. – Sé que ya hemos hablado de esto antes pero… ¿estás seguro…? Es decir, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de esto? Yo no quisiera que pasado un tiempo te arrepintieras de esta decisión, comenzaras a extrañar el Argos y—

- ¡Nah…! – Nick sonrió. – Estoy seguro del paso que he dado, Kelly… estoy seguro de que ha sido la decisión más importante de mi vida. Es aquí donde quiero estar… en la Spacy, con mi padre… contigo.

Kelly sonrió e involuntariamente su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por el brazo del joven teniente. Aquella caricia, tan inocente provocó un corto circuito en el corazón del marino, quien abrazó más estrechamente a Kelly y sin poder evitarlo la besó suavemente en la frente. Ella sonrió, preguntándose si aquello no sería realmente un sueño… porque aquella súbita paz, felicidad y bienestar que sentía al estar ahí con Nick eran demasiado como para que ella pudiera pensar que aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo.

- Kelly… - La voz de él sonó insegura, incluso nerviosa. – Hay algo que… algo que quiero preguntarte… pero—

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé si sea el momento… es decir, yo solo me preguntaba… sobre—ya sabes, sobre David Stonewell y todo eso.

- ¡Oh! – Kelly sonrió entre nerviosa y triste. – Bueno… fue algo que sucedió, Nick. Ya está en el pasado. Las cosas concluyeron bien y en buenos términos.

- ¿Estás segura que todo está bien? – Nick la miró al rostro.

- Jamás en mi vida había estado más segura de nada, Nick. – Le respondió ella resueltamente.

Nick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luchando contra aquella imperiosa necesidad que sentía de acercarse a ella, cerrar la distancia que los separaba y besarla… besarla ahí, en ese momento y en ese lugar… hablarle de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella; decirle cuánto le gustaba y cuánto la quería…

Después de un momento el marino abrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra llegó a formarse en ello pues Kelly, totalmente ajena a las reflexiones de su amigo, se había puesto de pie de un salto, terminando súbitamente con aquel momento de tranquilidad.

- ¿Quieres probar ahora el pay de manzana que horneé?

- ¿Eh…? – Nick sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Ah…! El pay de manzana… sí, claro… ¡Por supuesto! – El marino trató de sonreír.

- Bien… no te muevas de ahí, ahora te lo sirvo. – Kelly salió corriendo hacia la cocina. - ¿Lo quieres con leche o con café? También tengo té…

- Un café no me caería mal, Kelly. ¡Gracias!

Nick se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y sonrió, mientras volvía a acariciar la cabeza de Enkei que no se había movido de su sitio. El perrito agradeció el gesto con un leve movimiento de cola.

- Debo de acostumbrarme a esto. – Nick pensó. – Kelly no es una chica normal… ¡Es una mujer extraordinaria! Y debo de tomar las cosas con calma… no puedo apresurarme, no puedo atemorizarla… quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella. Te quiero, Kelly Hickson… pero no puedo precipitarme.

El teniente Azueta miró hacia la cocina y su sonrisa se hizo más grande y esplendorosa cuando vio a su amiga moviéndose de aquí a allá, sacando platos y tazas de la alacena, canturreando alegremente mientras ponía a calentar el agua para el café y cortaba un par de rebanadas de pay.

- Me va a gustar vivir aquí. – Nick pensó. – Esto ya se siente como mi hogar.

El muchacho sonrió y meditó sobre el hecho de que toda aquella situación le estuviera resultando tan cotidiana, tan familiar… no habían existido grandes bienvenidas ni encuentros épicos entre ellos esa tarde. Había sido casi como encontrarse para cualquier sesión de chat por las noches… casi como llamarse por teléfono. Aquello le hablaba de la confianza que existía entre ellos y aquella cotidianidad lo fascinó. Aquello era lo que él quería en su vida… y Kelly Hickson, ella lo era todo para él.

-

* * *

-

Afuera del pequeño edificio de apartamentos de la calle Orleáns en donde vivía la arquitecta Galland, una camioneta celeste, último modelo, que estaba estacionada a la vera del sendero arbolado de la calle, proclamaba que alguien estaba de visita por ahí. Y la luz encendida en el departamento del segundo piso del edificio ratificaba aquel hecho.

En el pequeño, pero acogedor y agradable departamento de Jesse Galland, el comodoro Azueta bebía un vaso de agua mientras observaba como su amiga se afanaba en darle los últimos toques a la cena que habían cocinado aquella noche. Jesse se movía con ligereza y seguridad en su cocina, mientras continuaba con una conversación que habían estado teniendo sobre algunas piezas del acervo histórico militar del Museo Donald Hayes.

- … entonces logré conseguir un libro en la biblioteca de la Fundación Clausewitz de Brandenburg an der Havel…

- No sabía que hablaras alemán. – Azueta sonrió.

- No lo hago… bueno, sé lo básico. Digamos que puedo traducirlo sin problema, pero no más de eso. Pero se escucha impresionante cuando uno lanza alguna palabreja o una frase en otro idioma, ¿no? – Jesse le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Definitivamente. – El comodoro asintió divertido. - ¿Entonces te van a enviar el libro?

- Una versión digital del mismo. Yo espero tenerlo en mi bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico mañana. Y si te interesa, con mucho gusto te puedo pasar una copia.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! Esos libros de historia militar son muy difíciles de conseguir en estos días.

- Además, considerando que yo no sé mucho de eso, sinceramente tu ayuda y tu tutoría al respecto serían muy apreciadas, Carlos.

- ¡Oh, cuenta con ello, Galland!

- Parece que la cena está casi lista. – La arquitecta sonrió, echándole un vistazo al horno. – Voy a poner la mesa.

- ¡Oh, no! De ninguna manera… - Azueta la detuvo. – Yo me encargo de eso… permíteme, por favor.

El comodoro tomó los platos que estaban sobre la barra y fue al pequeño comedor del departamento. Jesse lo siguió, llevando ella misma las servilletas de tela y algunos cubiertos.

- Gracias Carlos… es decir, por tu ayuda y por—ya sabes, el paseo y todo. La verdad es que disfruté mucho esa salida a la autopista. Tu camioneta es magnífica de verdad.

Carlos Azueta sonrió de soslayo, sin dejar de arreglar la mesa, mientras recibía las servilletas que ella le estaba entregando.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! El gusto fue todo mío, Jesse. Gracias por acompañarme y por soportarme.

Jesse sonrió y miró al comodoro mientras él volvía a la cocina. Aquella sonrisa pronto pasó de ser una de simple cortesía a una sonrisa tierna y emocionada… el recordar aquella tarde que había pasado con Carlos en la carretera llenaba su corazón de algo que ella no podía explicar. Un sentimiento que la hacía sentir una tibieza especial en el cuerpo, un cosquilleo incomprensible… un sentimiento tan fuerte que incluso la hacía sentir un poco mareada.

Recordó que se habían detenido en el mirador de la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo y el paisaje desde ahí se veía simplemente espectacular. Ella se había ido a sentar a una enorme piedra a contemplar el espectáculo y Carlos se había ido a colocar a su lado. Esa imagen de él, con su cabello al viento y sus ojos claros perdidos en el horizonte infinito mientras que la luz del atardecer le iluminaba el rostro, aquella era una imagen que Jesse no podía sacarse de la cabeza. En aquel momento, allá en el mirador, ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser abrazada por aquel hombre que poco a poco iba tomando un lugar tan importante en su vida.

Totalmente ajeno a las meditaciones de su amiga, Carlos regresó al comedor trayendo con él una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas. Ella le sonrió y él se emocionó visiblemente con aquello.

- Traje el vino… espero que te guste. Seguro que irá muy bien con la comida que no tengo duda que será deliciosa.

- Gracias, Carlos.

Mientras acomodaban todo sobre la mesa, un ruido interrumpió su conversación casual… un ruido que provenía del teléfono satelital del comodoro Azueta. Jesse lo miró con curiosidad y él hizo un gesto de resignación.

- Lo siento, Jesse… yo—

- ¡No te preocupes! El trabajo es el trabajo.

El comodoro miró su teléfono y una breve sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

- Es Kelly… permíteme un segundo… - Dijo, abriendo su teléfono. - ¿Qué sucede, teniente Hickson?

- Señor… - La voz de Kelly se notaba nerviosa. – Yo… lamento interrumpirlo… pero—hay algo que necesita ser atendido… es decir, no sé si pueda ir a buscarlo… le aseguro que no tomará mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana, teniente?

Un breve silencio en la línea, seguido por la voz vacilante de Kelly Hickson.

- Me temo que no, señor.

- Bien… entonces te veré en la base en—

- ¡No, no! – Ella lo interrumpió. – No es necesario, comodoro. Usted dígame dónde puedo verlo… le aseguro que no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

Carlos Azueta miró a Jesse, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Tapó el auricular del teléfono con la mano y le habló a su amiga:

- Tengo que encargarme de algo, pero no tomará mucho tiempo… ¿no hay problema si la teniente Hickson viene solo por un momento?

- ¡Claro que no, Carlos!

- Gracias, Jess… - Azueta volvió a su llamada. – Bien Kelly… estoy en casa de la arquitecta Galland, ¿sabes dónde está? En la calle Orleáns…

- Sí, sé donde es. Estaré ahí en 15 minutos y… realmente lamento interrumpirlo, señor.

- No te preocupes.

La llamada terminó y mientras Azueta ponía su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, sacudió la cabeza resignadamente. Jesse notó aquel descontento y se apresuró a arreglar las cosas:

- No creo que demore demasiado, Carlos.

- No… no es eso. Lo que me preocupa es que Kelly jamás me llamaría así si no se tratara de algo importante… eso es lo que me hace sentir intranquilo.

- No te preocupes, seguro que es cualquier cosa del trabajo… algo simple.

Azueta se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mirar por la ventana. La arquitecta Galland decidió que lo mejor era tratar de distraerlo hasta que la teniente Hickson llegara, así que comentó distraídamente:

- Voy a sacar la carne del horno… mientras esperamos a la teniente Hickson la dejaré enfriar un poco.

- ¡Yo te ayudo! – Respondió galantemente Azueta, dirigiéndose a la cocina detrás de la arquitecta. – No quiero que te vayas a quemar o algo.

- Gracias Carlos… - Ella le respondió agradecida. – Voy a extrañar la comida caliente y decente ahora que esté de regreso en Woodland.

- ¡Oh…! – El comodoro sonrió con tristeza. – Cierto… el domingo… ¿y cuánto tiempo piensas pasar por allá?

- No lo sé… dos, tres semanas… - Ella respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. – Es un proyecto enorme y maravilloso, pero…

- ¿Sí…?

- Yo… bueno, te voy a extrañar, Carlos.

El comodoro, que acababa de colocar el molde refractario encima de la mesa de la cocina, levantó su mirada asombrada para encontrarse con los ojos tristes de Jesse que lo observaban con innegable cariño.

- Es que—siempre la paso muy bien contigo. – La arquitecta continuó hablando. – Es decir, jamás tuve un amigo… tuve compañeros de trabajo y gente a mi alrededor pero—pero alguien como tú… ya sabes, alguien con quien puedo hablar de tantas cosas, con quien me siento tan cómoda y… ¡Dios, es una tontería!

- ¡No, no! – Azueta se acercó a ella. – No es ninguna tontería, Galland. Yo pienso—pienso lo mismo que tú. Es decir, respecto a… a esto. – El comodoro se tropezó con sus propias palabras. – Es que yo… tampoco he tenido amigos… mucho menos una amiga como tú y yo—yo también te voy a extrañar, Jesse… y mucho.

Jesse miró a Carlos y le sonrió con ternura. Él no pudo menos que devolver la misma clase de sonrisa. Sin que se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó más a ella, recargándose en la barra a su lado y casi rozando su brazo con el hombro de ella. Jesse no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y Azueta se sintió algo turbado por aquella mirada… esa mirada que parecía traspasarle el corazón y llegarle al alma… porque jamás en su vida ninguna mujer lo había mirado de esa manera.

El formal comodoro de la UNS dudó un poco, pero finalmente y venciendo sus temores, levantó su brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de Jesse. Aquello provocó que ella se sacudiera bastante perceptiblemente y que se sonrojara. Ella bajó su mirada y Azueta sonrió conmovido. Quizás aquel gesto era algo muy simple y muy sencillo… pero para ellos significaba demasiado.

- No puedo creer que alguien como tú, alguien tan interesante y tan divertida como tú no haya tenido amigos antes, Jess.

- Es complicado. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Las relaciones humanas pueden ser muy complicadas… y ni que decir de las sentimentales.

- Cierto… - Fue la escueta respuesta del comodoro.

- La mayor parte de las veces uno sale herido y—

- ¿Qué…? – Azueta preguntó, notando que de pronto ella se había quedado callada.

- No, nada… no vale la pena.

- Jess, tú sabes que si necesitas hablar… bueno, no soy un buen consejero, pero sé escuchar. – La voz del comodoro estaba cargada de una sinceridad que conmovió a la arquitecta.

- No es nada, Carlos… es solo que la única relación seria que tuve en la vida—bueno, fue bastante dolorosa. Pero ya quedó atrás.

Jesse miró a Azueta e intentó sonreír. Él clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella, como si quisiera escrutar su alma y comprender aquello que ella se negaba a decir. La mirada de Carlos Azueta le llegó al corazón a la arquitecta, quien se sintió de pronto totalmente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él. Sentía como la mano que el comodoro mantenía en su hombro ejercía algo más de presión sobre su piel, casi como si él quisiera atraerla hacia él en un abrazo. Podía ver como una serie de emociones pasaban en rápida sucesión por el rostro de aquel hombre siempre tan formal y tan dueño de sí mismo… y sentía como una descarga de adrenalina había sido liberada súbitamente en su torrente sanguíneo.

Y de pronto…

De pronto el sonido del timbre del apartamento los hizo saltar, rompiendo de golpe aquel momento mágico que habían construido entre ellos. Jesse se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de controlar su corazón y Azueta miró hacia el techo, moviendo los labios en una silenciosa maldición.

- ¿Sí, quién es? – Jesse habló por el intercomunicador.

- Soy yo, arquitecta Galland… Kelly Hickson.

- ¡Hola Kelly! Sube por favor…

Jesse oprimió un botón y se volvió a mirar al comodoro Azueta, quien seguía recargado en la barra de la cocina y se tallaba los ojos, como queriendo quitarse de ellos el cansancio del día o como queriendo borrar con aquello ese estado de ensueño en el que por unos breves instantes ambos habían caído.

- Era Kelly… - Jesse anunció lo obvio.

- Gracias, Galland…

No pasaron más de dos minutos – dos minutos de incómodo silencio entre ellos – antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta del apartamento. El comodoro Azueta se adelantó para abrir la puerta, sabiendo precisamente de quien se trataba.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, ante él apareció Kelly Hickson, nerviosa pero emocionada… acompañada por un apuesto joven de brillantes ojos azules que le sonreía con emoción contenida.

Toda la rabia que Azueta pudiera haber sentido por aquel momento interrumpido pareció desaparecer de improviso, sustituida por una sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios y que explotó en sus ojos.

- No culpes a Kelly por esta interrupción, papá… fue mi culpa, yo la obligué a llamarte.

- ¡Nicolás!

El recién llegado se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, que ya lo esperaban abiertos de par en par y más que dispuestos a recibirlo. Kelly se hizo a un lado, sonriendo conmovida ante aquella escena mientras que, desde adentro del departamento, Jesse sonreía igualmente emocionada.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Azueta preguntó a quemarropa, mirando a su vástago de arriba a abajo. - ¡Se suponía que llegabas hasta mañana!

- ¡Vine en un camión de pescado! – Nick protestó y rompió a reír. - ¡Todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo!

- ¿En un camión de—? – El comodoro sacudió la cabeza. – Pero… ¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¡Que alegría que estés aquí!

- El viaje estuvo bien… fue bastante interesante. Comenzó con un helicóptero y pasó por aviones, automóviles… un camión de pescado… hasta el scooter de Kelly que me trajo hasta aquí y que, honestamente, fue la parte más peligrosa de todo el trayecto.

- Eso fue porque Nick lo venía conduciendo. – Kelly se defendió.

Nick le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, pero se rió de todas formas. Luego volvió a mirar a su padre.

- Se te ve bien, viejo… y esa camioneta que está estacionada allá afuera… ¡Wow!

- ¿Te gusta? – Azueta sonrió. – La tengo apenas desde ayer.

- ¡Es increíble!

Nick se detuvo y de pronto se percató de que había alguien más con ellos en aquel sitio. Se alejó de su padre unos pasos en dirección hacia Jesse, que los miraba emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Arquitecta Galland… - Nick le extendió la mano y tomó la de ella para besarla galantemente. - ¡Buenas noches! Disculpe la interrupción, pero… bueno, solo quería saludar a mi padre.

- ¡No te preocupes, Nick! Y por favor, es Jesse…

- Jesse… - Nick repitió con una sonrisa. – Bien… yo… nosotros solo queríamos saludar. Ahora creo que es mejor retirarnos… pensamos ir a cenar a algún sitio, no sé…

- ¿Y por qué no se quedan a cenar con nosotros? – Jesse ofreció. – Apenas íbamos a comenzar y yo creo que la cena les gustará… la preparamos entre tu padre y yo, Nick.

- ¡Ah! – El marino le lanzó una mirada traviesa a su padre. - ¡Ahora el comodoro Carlos Azueta se ha metido de chef, por lo que se ve!

- Es uno de mis múltiples talentos. – Fue la respuesta del aludido. – Pero Jesse tiene razón, acompáñennos a cenar.

- Bueno… - Nick miró a Kelly. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Yo… deberías de quedarte tú, Nick… yo en realidad no quiero molestar ni…

- ¡Vamos Kelly! – El comodoro le puso una mano en el hombro y la condujo al interior del departamento. – Tú también eres familia.

Aquella frase pasó desapercibida para los dos Azuetas presentes… no así para las damas que los acompañaban aquella noche. Pero aquellas palabras del comodoro parecieron llegar profundo en el corazón tanto de la teniente Hickson como de la arquitecta Galland. ¿El comodoro Carlos Azueta las consideraba familia? Y aún más importante, ¿En qué sentido?

Sin embargo ya las dos tendrían tiempo de meditar sobre aquello y consultarlo con su almohada esa noche, en la oscura tranquilidad de sus habitaciones. En esos momentos lo que realmente importaba era que había cuatro personas reunidas en el departamento estilo francés de la arquitecta Galland. Cuatro personas que habían sido reunidas por las circunstancias, por el destino, por la vida… habían cruzado sus caminos, se habían conocido y habían creado lazos de afecto y cariño entre ellos.

Cuatro personas quizás demasiado diferentes entre sí, pero unidas por un mismo sentimiento de cariño, de fraternidad y de lealtad. Cuatro personas que quizás – solo quizás –, realmente pudieran llegar a ser algún día una familia.

-

* * *

.

**Notas de Autor:**

- Como es costumbre, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí y a todos los que además me han concedido el honor de regalarme un poco de su tiempo y dejar por aquí un review, enviar un mensaje, un correo electrónico, algún mensaje por msn. Ustedes saben que yo valoro y aprecio cada una de sus palabras y ¡GRACIAS!

- Y como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amigo y colega Mal Theisman por su paciencia de santo, por su ayuda y consejo en este y todos los capítulos que conforman esta historia. Hay muchos pasajes y muchas situaciones que sinceramente no existirían en VE si no fuera por él. ¡Gracias, colega!

- Y sin más que agregar, nos veremos por aquí en dos semanas. Hasta entonces, espero que todos la pasen muy bien. ¡Mucha suerte con todo!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *


	18. En las Tierras del Norte

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**EN LAS TIERRAS DEL NORTE**

**-**

* * *

.

Trabajar un viernes, pasado el medio día, ya casi se sentía como un pecado. Sobre todo después de la semana tan llena de trabajo que habían pasado en el Almirantazgo. Semana que, por otro lado, se había ido demasiado rápidamente sin que la gente de la UNS/UNSAF tuviera que estárselas viendo con Hannah Fiorenzi ni con Antón Kevorkian. Eso había sido una ventaja… una que, por cierto, no tardaría mucho en terminar.

Y así lo sabía el general Rick Hunter quien, cómodamente instalado cual largo era y con total desparpajo sobre el sofá de la salita de la oficina de la almirante Hayes, se ocupaba en terminar de redactar algunos reportes en la pequeña laptop que tenía sobre el estómago.

Y así lo sabía Lisa, quien trabajaba con total concentración en su escritorio, totalmente absorta en los documentos que estaba revisando. Querían dejar todo en orden antes de poder salir de la oficina y dedicarse a disfrutar de su fin de semana.

La almirante Hayes, después de firmar algunos documentos, se talló cansadamente los ojos y miró hacia el sofá, en donde el piloto estaba desparramado, con una pierna sobre el mismo y la otra sobre la mesita de café. Rick estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír al verlo así.

- ¡Que seriedad, señor! – Comentó ella.

- ¡Un momento, Hayes! – Rick levantó un dedo precautoriamente.

Y Lisa no pudo menos que soltar una risita divertida al observar como la concentración de su esposo llegaba a límites desconocidos. Una arruga había aparecido en la frente del piloto y su expresión seria y determinada era la de alguien que está a punto de lograr una hazaña imposible… y de pronto una enorme sonrisa y un teatral punto final que Rick marcó en su laptop como si se tratara de un director de orquesta dando por terminada alguna soberbia interpretación musical.

- ¡Y… listo!

- ¿Ya terminó, general?

- El reporte mensual está listo, almirante… con todas mis observaciones y hasta una dedicatoria para usted.

- ¡Vamos Rick! Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí poniendo mensajes ocultos en tus reportes… por más que me diviertan.

- ¡Ja! – El piloto se puso de pie. – Ahora vivirás con la duda para siempre… ¿Qué mensaje secreto guardará el reporte del mes de febrero?

Rick caminó hasta colocarse detrás de la silla de Lisa y se inclinó para besarla. Ella levantó su cabeza y recibió el beso de buen grado, dándose el tiempo de incluso acariciar el rostro de su esposo.

- ¿Y cómo vas tú con esto, amor? ¿Te falta mucho? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, no realmente. – Lisa miró sus montones de documentos sobre el escritorio. – Ya solo falta pasarlos a Kelly para que ella se encargue de archivar lo que se tenga que archivar y entregar lo demás.

- ¡Ah! – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Y donde está esa incauta? No la vi cuando llegué aquí… ¿Huyó con Azueta Hijo?

- Nah… - Lisa se rió. – Salió a encargarse de algunos asuntos. El día de hoy Kelly anda particularmente eficiente, ¿sabes? Me pidió permiso de irse a casa temprano y toda la mañana trabajó como hormiguita… es decir, más que de costumbre. Ahora que regrese le pediré que se encargue de estos documentos y que se retire. Se lo ha ganado.

- ¿Y nosotros? – El piloto hizo un puchero. - ¿No nos lo hemos ganado? Ir a casa temprano, quiero decir… yo ya terminé mi trabajo.

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se rió. - ¿Quieres ir a casa temprano, pilotito?

- Siempre, almirante. – Rick se sentó en la orilla del escritorio de Lisa. – Ya hace falta un descanso de fin de semana… relajarnos un poco, divertirnos… levantarnos tarde…

- Ir a la fiesta que Kelly le está organizando a Nick…

- O, - Rick dio la opción. – _No ir_ a la fiesta que Kelly le está organizando a Nick.

- ¡No seas malo con tu pobre prima, Rick! – Lisa lo regañó. – Kelly está muy emocionada con todo esto.

- ¡Está muy emocionada con Nick, que es diferente!

- No niegues que te gusta verla tan feliz, amor.

- Sí, bueno… - Rick sonrió. – La verdad es que si se nota feliz y eso me alegra. De todas maneras uno de estos días voy a hablar seriamente con Nicolás Azueta… a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y a dejarle las cosas en claro. Más le vale que trate bien a mi prima o si no…

Rick se golpeó su mano izquierda con su puño derecho e hizo un gesto que uno esperaría ver en un caníbal justo antes de comerse viva a alguna de sus víctimas. Pero lejos de asustar a Lisa, aquello le causo risa.

- ¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Se supone que debes de asustarte!

- Bueno… en honor a la verdad…

- ¿Qué? – El piloto replicó aún más ofendido por la incredulidad de su esposa.

- Nada… estaba pensando que en eso de leerle la cartilla a Nick Azueta, creo que el pobre con su padre tiene.

Rick se rió y se acercó a Lisa, restregando juguetonamente su nariz contra la mejilla de su esposa. Ella sonrió a la vez divertida y enternecida por esa actitud tan cariñosa de su esposo.

- ¿Y qué planes tienes para el fin de semana, amor? – Ella le preguntó curiosamente.

- Bueno… estaba pensando en salir mañana, no sé… nada complicado. Ir al parque, salir al centro, cenar por allá… ¿Qué se te antoja hacer a ti, bonita?

- Una tarde tranquila en el centro me parece una buena idea. Quisiera ir a visitar algunas librerías y el paseo por el parque me encantaría.

- Entonces no se diga más… lo vamos a pasar bien. Solo una cosa…

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa, amor?

- Bueno, no pienso levantarme temprano, almirante. Y eso no es negociable.

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió, acercándose a Rick y dándole un piquito en los labios. – No se preocupe por eso, general… le aseguro que yo me encargaré de mantenerlo en la cama por todo el tiempo que sea posible.

- ¿Me está amenazando, almirante?

- ¡Tómelo como le de su gana, general!

- ¡Abuso de autoridad! – Rick se quejó, mientras recibía otro besito. - ¡Manipulación! – Otro más. - ¡Vejación…!

- ¿Se está quejando, señor?

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se rió y tomó el rostro de Lisa en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos. – Todo lo contrario… me gusta que me maltrates. ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que eres y lo absolutamente deslumbrante que te ves hoy, Lisa Hayes?

- No… y me gustaría escucharlo. – Ella respondió traviesamente.

- Bueno… eres hermosa y te amo.

Rick besó a Lisa de lleno en los labios, pero apenas aquel beso amenazaba con intensificarse y convertirse en algo de proporciones épicas, cuando un toquido en la puerta los hizo detenerse en seco. Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, para salir del estupor en el que el beso del piloto la había dejado y él gruñó y lanzó un improperio por lo bajo.

- Almirante, soy yo. – La voz de Kelly se escuchó. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Adelante Kelly! – Lisa respondió, acariciando la rodilla de Rick que seguía sentado sobre su escritorio y que tenía cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Vamos pilotito, no seas berrinchudo! Ella solo hace su trabajo.

- ¡Claro! Su trabajo es interrumpirnos cada vez que las cosas se ponen interesantes.

- ¡Eres un corajudo!

- Eso sonó a grosería y no me gustó.

Aquella discusión sin sentido terminó ahí mismo, cuando Kelly apareció en la oficina de la almirante, llevando consigo una carpeta y sonriendo tímidamente – cosa rara en ella.

- Aquí está lo que solicitaste de la contraloría, Lisa… ¿Hay algo más?

- Sí… ¿podrías archivar estos documentos y encargarte de los demás?

- Seguro, no hay problema.

- Y eso sería todo, Kelly… en cuanto termines puedes retirarte.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Los ojos de la chiquilla se iluminaron. - ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de esta noche, verdad?

- ¡Ahí nos veremos, Kelly!

- O tal vez no. – Rick replicó, ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa. - ¡Ouf! ¡No te tomes tan en serio eso del maltrato, Hayes!

- Bueno… - Kelly ni siquiera se dio por enterada de aquello. – Los veo entonces en la noche, chicos. ¡Permiso para retirarme, almirante!

- ¡Adelante, teniente!

Kelly salió de la oficina y Rick sonrió, mientras volteaba a mirar a su esposa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Cuando alguien está enamorado se nota. – Rick comentó.

- Yo no sé, Rick… tú jamás lo notaste conmigo. – Lisa le replicó juguetonamente. – Hizo falta que yo te lo fuera a gritar en la cara y que acompañara mi declaración con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales zentraedi… y aún así tardaste en reaccionar.

- ¡Argh! – El piloto gruñó ofendido. - ¡Eres muy mala, Lisa! Pobre de mí… yo no—

Rick no alcanzó a terminar de poner sus ideas en palabras, porque ella ya lo había tomado por la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo había jalado hacia ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios. La primera reacción de Rick fue abrir desmesuradamente los ojos… pero después simplemente los cerró y se entregó a aquel beso, devolviéndolo con igual pasión y entusiasmo. Los soniditos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Lisa solo motivaron más al piloto, quien dejó que sus manos se hundieran en la melena color miel de su esposa, mientras ella se abrazaba estrechamente a él. Fue la falta de aire y la posición tan incómoda en que se encontraban – con ella sentada en su silla y él en la orilla del escritorio – lo que finalmente los hizo terminar aquel beso que ellos hubieran deseado prolongar hasta el infinito.

- Lo importante es que ahora las cosas quedaron en claro. – Lisa comentó, mientras se pasaba el dedo pulgar por la comisura de los labios de una manera que a Rick simplemente lo enloqueció.

- ¿Eh…? – Tan aturdido como el piloto había quedado después de aquel beso, de momento no supo de qué estaba hablando su esposa.

- Amor… - Lisa se puso de pie y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. – Tengo una pregunta para ti.

- ¿Personal o profesional, almirante?

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo pensó un poco en una actitud que Rick encontró absolutamente adorable. – Ambas, creo…

- ¿Y qué pregunta sería esa? – Rick había colocado sus manos en las caderas de su esposa y la atraía hacía él, al tiempo que la besaba suavemente en el cuello. – Porque créame, almirante… estoy encontrando muy difícil el poder controlarme… estoy tentado a lanzarte encima de este escritorio y hacerte el amor aquí mismo, Hayes.

- Bueno… mi pregunta es, general, ¿qué demonios hacemos todavía aquí en la oficina, si ya terminamos el trabajo de la semana? ¿No debería estar llevándome a casa en este momento? – Lisa se dejaba consentir por él. – Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo que tenemos antes de que vayamos a la fiesta de Kelly.

- ¡Oooh! – Rick sonrió. – Almirante Hayes, ¿quién diría que usted fuera a hacer propuestas tan indecorosas como esas?

- ¿Se está quejando, general?

- Hmmm… - Rick la atrajo hacia él sin ningún tipo de conmiseración y Lisa se rió. - ¿Esto le parece una queja, señora Hunter?

- ¿En qué momento pasé de ser la almirante Hayes a la señora Hunter?

- En el momento en que decidí que ahora mismo voy a llevarte a casa y a—

Lisa lo silenció con un beso.

- Menos palabras y más acción, señor.

Ya no hubo necesidad de que más palabras se dijeran entre ellos. Rick sonrió traviesamente y en sus ojos apareció una mirada que tenía una extraña combinación entre la ternura más profunda y la lujuria más apasionada. Una mirada que Lisa encontró irresistible.

El piloto se puso de pie, sin soltar a Lisa. Ella se dejó llevar dócilmente por él, quien comenzó a conducirla hacia la puerta de la oficina. Una semana más había terminado y Dios bien sabía que se habían ganado un merecido descanso. Y para ellos el fin de semana comenzaba justo en ese momento.

-

* * *

-

La casa de la familia Sterling nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Había habido veces en que sus vecinos habían considerado muy seriamente la idea de llamar a la policía militar al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del interior de esa cajita de fósforos familiar… pero eso había sido años atrás. Ahora quienes tenían la fortuna – buena o mala, eso habría que definirlo – de vivir en las cercanías de la Mansión Sterling (como Miriya solía referirse a su vivienda) sabían que cualquier ruido extraño proveniente de la misma era común… y que no debía ser tomado como señal de alarma.

Tampoco esos espectáculos de luz y sonido que muchas veces llegaban a suceder en aquella peculiar casa del barrio militar… ni los cánticos a extrañas horas del día – o de la noche – ni ningún otro acontecimiento ahí sucedido. En los rincones, en los callejones y en las zonas más oscuras del parque se murmuraba – quizás con fundamentos – que a la casa de los Sterling solían llamarla _"La Casa del Terror". _

Aquello, lejos de amedrentar a Miriya Parino Sterling, la divertía a más no poder y ella varías veces había comentado con sus más allegados que había que mantener viva aquella reputación y acrecentar la leyenda.

Y quizás ese era el caso aquella noche, porque lo que originalmente había sido planeado como una cena de amigos en la diminuta casa de Kelly Hickson, como una bienvenida para el teniente Nick Azueta, finalmente se había convertido en una fiesta de proporciones épicas en la casa – y jardín – de los Sterling.

Y es que dejar la organización de cualquier tipo de festividad en manos de Miriya era un suicidio. Aunque a su favor había que decir que al final las cosas siempre salían bien y las fiestas organizadas por ella eran ya legendarias entre los militares.

En la casa de los Sterling a esas horas de la noche, la comida y la bebida no escaseaban. La música sonaba a todo lo que daba y la gente se divertía de lo lindo. Muchos bailaban, otros se habían atrincherado en el "_Rincón del Kareoke_" que Miriya había acondicionado en el cuarto de televisión. Otros más conversaban animadamente aquí y allá y muchos más daban cuenta de la comida que la anfitriona y organizadora había preparado para la ocasión – con la invalorable ayuda de Kelly, por supuesto.

Solo una cosa faltaba en aquella fiesta… un pequeño detalle, en realidad. Algo realmente banal y diminuto que pasaba desapercibido: el invitado de honor aún no se había aparecido por ahí.

Hacía ya más de una hora que Kelly había ido a casa del comodoro Azueta por Nick… y hacía más de media hora que los dos jóvenes observaban el bacanal que se había desatado en casa de los Sterling, pero desde la acera de enfrente. Nick y Kelly estaban sentados en la orilla de la acera, mirando hacia aquel sitio en donde aquella fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo con inusitado éxito.

- Yo… en realidad había planeado algo más sencillo… menos ruidoso. – Kelly se disculpó.

- ¡No te preocupes, Kel! Seguro que es divertido estar ahí… es solo que estoy un poco nervioso, ¿sabes?

- ¿Nervioso por qué? – Kelly lo miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que Nick se veía esa noche.

- Bueno… quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo en un barco. No te voy a mentir, estar en tierra firme y tan alejado de mi territorio conocido y familiar me resulta un poco… extraño. Debo de acostumbrarme, supongo…

- Sí, por supuesto… pero eso es normal, Nick. Pasaste muchos años en el mar.

- Sí… pero también… bueno, a veces soy un poco tímido, aunque no lo creas. Y como realmente no conozco a nadie por aquí—es decir, fuera de ustedes…

- ¡Oh, pero eso tiene solución! – Kelly saltó, lo tomó de las manos y lo puso de pie. – Ven conmigo… voy a presentarte a todo mundo. Ya verás que la vas a pasar muy bien.

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Confía en mí, marino! Ven…

Nick ya no tuvo nada que objetar. Sonrió y se dejó guiar por aquella chiquilla que, sin soltarle la mano, lo conducía al corazón de aquel bacanal. Y apenas habían entrado al jardín de los Sterling, Miriya apareció de la nada y sin que ellos siquiera lo notaran. De hecho se dieron cuenta de aquella aparición solamente cuando ella les puso las manos sobre los hombros y gritó – para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música y provocando con ese grito daños permanentes en los oídos de los dos jóvenes tenientes -:

- ¡Gente, háganme caso! ¡Aquí está nuestro festejado! Es Nick Azueta… ¡Todos díganle hola a Nick!

Y la concurrencia en pleno obedeció a Miriya sin chistar:

- ¡HOLA NICK! – Fue el clamor popular.

Si Kelly aún tenía la esperanza de una cena tranquila, aquello hizo que esa última esperanza saliera volando por la ventana… excepto que no había ventanas por ahí. Pero con todo, no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver la notoria turbación de su amigo, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas y levantó la mano en un tímido gesto de saludo.

- Nick acaba de llegar del mar, así que espero que todos le den una buena bienvenida y lo hagan sentir como en casa. – Aquellas palabras de Miriya sonaron más como una amenaza que como un comentario amistoso. - ¡Todos a divertirse!

Los invitados siguieron bailando, aunque hubo varios que se acercaron a estrechar la mano del recién llegado y a darle la bienvenida, casi como si quisieran que Miriya viera que estaban cumpliendo con sus órdenes. Kelly sonreía al ver a su amigo tan abrumado con todo aquello, por lo que decidió rescatarlo y llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo de aquel salón de fiestas meltrán.

Sin dar explicaciones Kelly tomó a Nick de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la casa. El comedor había sido respetado en su concepción original y era el sitio en donde se habían reunido algunas de las personas más tranquilas de las que acudían a aquella fiesta: Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling con su bebita, Tanya Mikhailova, su esposo Saleh y su pequeño Ahmed y por supuesto, el comodoro Azueta y su invitada especial, la arquitecta Galland.

- ¡Vaya muchacho, hasta que al fin llegas! – El comodoro comentó al ver aparecer por ahí a su vástago.

- ¡Hola papá! Buenas noches a todos… - Nick saludó cortésmente. – Es que… allá afuera las cosas están algo… locas.

- Como la organizadora de esta fiesta. – Rick comentó.

- ¡Vamos amor! Es divertido. – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla.

- Seguro que nos vamos a divertir. – Kelly opinó. – Pero por ahora Nick se siente un poco… tímido.

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo presentas con tus amigos, Kelly? – Max sugirió. – Para ir rompiendo el hielo y todo eso.

- No es mala idea. – Kelly miró a Nick. - ¿Vienes? Te voy a presentar a mis antiguos compañeros de la academia que andan por aquí… y a otros de los chicos.

- Pero…

Kelly no le permitió derecho a replica al joven marino. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró de regreso al corazón de la fiesta. Aquello provocó que el comodoro Azueta sonriera un tanto divertido y sacudiera la cabeza.

- Son jóvenes. – Azueta le comentó a su amiga, la arquitecta Galland. – Seguro se van a divertir mucho.

- Te confieso que yo no soy mucho de fiestas como esta. – Jesse comentó apenada. – No soy muy amante del ruido ni de las multitudes.

- Oh, yo tampoco… - Azueta la miró preocupado. – Y lamento haberte traído aquí… yo pensé que sería algo más simple, pero… si no te sientes a gusto, yo—

- ¡Nada de eso! – Jesse levantó las manos para evitar que Carlos siguiera hablando. – No me estaba quejando, era solo un comentario… me alegra estar aquí. Aunque no sea amante de este tipo de fiestas, creo que son experiencias diferentes. Seguro será divertido.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había sido movidos de la sala al comedor, para hacer más espacio. Y a su lado Jesse se encontraba cómodamente instalada. Y era cierto, ella se notaba cómoda y tranquila a su lado… tanto que él, sin notarlo, había pasado su brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá, casi como si estuviera acunando a Jesse.

La arquitecta de pronto se había enfocado en una apasionante conversación con Lisa Hayes, sobre Woodland y los trabajos de restauración. Max y Rick hablaban de sus siempre populares temas de aviación y los doctores Tanya y Saleh estaban totalmente ensimismados, contemplando a su bebé y hablando entre ellos. Eran una pareja que se notaba enamorada, fuerte y estable. El comodoro Azueta sonrió… aquello se sentía bien. A pesar de la fiesta tan ruidosa, a pesar de toda esa gente, a pesar de todo, aquello se sentía bien.

Miró a Max, con su bebita sentada sobre sus piernas… después a los doctores con su bebé… y a los Hunter Hayes, en espera del suyo propio. Aquello lo hizo reflexionar. La vida se abría camino, sobre todo después de una guerra tan devastadora. Y mientras siguieran llegando pequeños al mundo, la humanidad tenía esperanzas.

Lo que terminó por traerlo de vuelta a la realidad fue una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo sin compasión… una corriente eléctrica que parecía haberse originado en su rodilla y de ahí sacudido toda su humanidad. Miró a Jesse que seguía hablando animadamente con Lisa. Y notó que la arquitecta en algún momento, y quizás para hacer énfasis a algún comentario que él había hecho, le había tocado la rodilla. Y aquel leve roce de la mano de Jesse le había provocado una reacción en cadena.

Y entonces se dio un tiempo para observar a la arquitecta… aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos inteligentes que le parecía el ser más interesante y fascinante del mundo. Esa mujer que le provocaba tanta ternura y un cariño que hacía mucho no sentía. Una mujer que había logrado lo imposible: provocarle emociones a un hombre que hacía mucho las había dejado de sentir. Un hombre que desde hacía tiempo se había auto condenado a ser un muerto en vida. Un hombre que, finalmente, había comenzado a recuperar un poco de su capacidad de asombro, de su capacidad de sentir alegría, ternura, cariño… un hombre que luchaba contra esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba que Jesse Galland se iría en un par de días.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la casa de los Sterling, en un sitio en donde la música sonaba bastante más fuerte y en donde se había reunido un grupo bastante grande de jóvenes militares, Kelly estaba en ese momento presentando a Nick con varios de esos militares. Muchos de ellos eran pilotos de la UNSAF y el teniente Azueta estaba realmente sorprendido al ver la juventud de todos esos chicos. Ninguno era mayor que él o que Kelly y sin embargo ya muchos de ellos tenían bastantes horas de vuelo. Había otros que pertenecían a diferentes departamentos dentro de la UNS. Esos jóvenes estaban realmente felices de conocer a Nick, uno más que venía a engrosar sus filas y a quien, tan solo por eso, ya apreciaban fraternalmente.

Varios de los chicos se habían acercado a hablar con Nick Azueta, una conversación poco formal sobre su servicio previo, la vida en un portaviones y todos esos detalles que parecían realmente fascinar a esos jóvenes militares. Y el joven marino recién llegado a Macross se mostraba realmente encantado de responder a todas las preguntas que sus nuevos camaradas tuvieran para hacerle. El haber servido durante dos años en el Argos era algo que apasionaba a Nick y que jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Por su parte Becky y Emily, amigas de Kelly desde sus épocas de la academia, se habían acercado a hablar con su amiga, quien se notaba realmente feliz y emocionada esa noche.

- ¡Es guapísimo, Kelly! No nos dijiste que lo fuera tanto.

- ¿Eh…? – La aludida se sonrojó. - ¿De qué…? Es decir, yo no—

- ¡Y vaya fiesta que le preparaste! Se nota que quieres quedar bien con él.

- Miren chicas, esto no fue mi idea… es decir, Mir insistió en que deberíamos de…

- ¡No importa! Es grandioso que puedas recurrir a la capitana Parino Sterling para cosas como estas, Kelly… realmente has subido mucho en la escala social. Trabajas para la almirante, eres prima del general Hunter y ahora novia del hijo del comodoro Azueta.

- ¡Así se hace, chica!

- ¡No, no! ¡Un momento! – Kelly replicó ferozmente. – Ustedes están malinterpretándolo todo. Nick y yo no—

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Becky le dio un empujón travieso. - ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?

- ¡Y no es para menos, Kelly! El chico es un bombón… ¡Eres una chica con suerte!

- Pero…

- Lo único que debes de tener presente es que en Macross hay muchas mujeres desesperadas, dispuestas a lanzarse sobre cualquier bola de carne masculina que se aparezca por aquí… y si el ejemplar es como Nick Azueta… hmmm…

- ¡No puedes dejarlo ir, Kelly!

- Chicas, yo… - Kelly no podía controlar el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. – Realmente aprecio sus consejos… creo… pero la verdad es que las cosas…

- ¡Ni una palabra, Hickson! Mira… esa ropa que te has puesto hoy te queda muy bien. Y si la capitana Parino Sterling que ha estado dando consejos de moda y belleza, realmente deberías de seguirlos, amiga. ¡Un muchacho como Nick no debe de escaparse de tus garras!

- Pero…

- Te lo decimos como amigas… si te descuidas aunque sea por un momento, no faltarán chicas dispuestas a hacerle compañía… tómalo como un consejo de amigas.

Tan acosada estaba Kelly con sus amigas y tan nerviosa con aquella conversación tan típicamente femenina que ni siquiera se percató de que alguien se había acercado a hablar con Nick… alguien a quien ella no había visto en toda la noche y quizás la última persona que ella hubiera querido que fuera a conversar con su recién llegado amigo.

- ¡Buenas noches, marino! ¿Qué te ha parecido Ciudad Macross hasta ahora?

Nick dejó de hablar con un par de jóvenes oficiales de la UNS para darse media vuelta y encontrarse de frente con un joven alto y rubio, de actitud arrogante y apariencia despreocupada que lo miraba con curiosidad y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola… - Nick saludó inseguro, creyendo reconocer a aquel chico de algún otro lugar. - ¿Nos… nos conocemos?

- ¿Tan mala memoria tienen los marinos? Sí, nos conocimos en diciembre… una noche en el Stardust, ¿recuerdas? – El muchacho le extendió la mano. – Soy el teniente Jake Stonewell, piloto de la UNSAF… amigo de Kelly.

- ¡Oh! – Nick estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía. - ¡Cierto, ahora te recuerdo! ¿Cómo van las cosas con esos nuevos VF-4?

- Hmmm… veo que estás informado. Todo bien… y tú, ¿qué hace un marino tan lejos del mar? Cuando Kelly me dijo que planeabas cambiar tu rama de servicio me pareció algo singular. Uno se arraiga en lo suyo… ¿el mar te quedó demasiado pequeño y ahora prefieres navegar allá arriba?

- Esa sería una forma de decirlo. – Nick sonrió.

- Otra sería decir que tienes intereses aquí en Ciudad Macross… y no te los cuestionaría, ¿sabes? – Jake le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que traía en la mano y miró a Kelly de soslayo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Nick preguntó, sintiéndose súbitamente a la defensiva.

- ¡Oh, nada! No quiero decir nada… simplemente quiero asegurarme de que alguien a quien quiero y aprecio mucho va a estar bien, eso es todo. – Ahora la mirada de Jake se había clavado en un grupo de chicas que lo observaban desde el otro extremo del jardín. – Bueno, marino… bienvenido a Macross y pásala bien… el deber me llama.

Jake se alejó de ahí y se dirigió hacia las chicas que ya lo estaban saludando con enormes sonrisas. Nick lo miró por unos instantes y enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en Kelly que – por alguna razón – no se notaba demasiado cómoda hablando con sus amigas. Así que el joven marino decidió que lo mejor sería ir a sacarla de ahí.

- Kelly… - Nick se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡Oh, Nick! ¿Recuerdas a mis amigas, Becky y Emily?

- ¡Claro! Bueno… las recuerdo porque Kelly me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y me ha mostrado fotos de sus días de academia. ¡Es un gusto conocerlas, señoritas!

- Igualmente, Nick… Kelly también nos habla mucho de ti. Sentimos como si te conociéramos de toda la vida.

Nick y Kelly intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, Nick?

- Eh… sí, de hecho… ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

- Claro… - Kelly miró a sus amigas. – Discúlpenme, ahora vuelvo…

La teniente Hickson y el teniente Azueta se dirigieron a la cochera de la casa de los Sterling, un lugar más bien oscuro, pequeño pero silencioso. Detrás de ellos el resto de los convidados a esa fiesta que se había salido de proporciones por obra y gracia de Miriya, seguían divirtiéndose, bailando y consumiendo cantidades industriales de comida y bebida.

- ¡Que caos! – Kelly cerró la puerta de la cochera tras de sí. – Nick, realmente no era esto lo que yo tenía en mente… esta fiesta, es decir. Pero Miriya suele pasarse de la raya con cosas como estas y yo…

- ¡No te preocupes, Kelly! – Nick sonrió. – En realidad yo tampoco esperaba algo así, pero—

Los dos se rieron un tanto nerviosamente y luego Kelly tomó aire para seguir hablando. Por alguna razón se sentía un tanto nerviosa estando con Nick. Aquello era absurdo, considerando el tiempo que había pasado soñando con ese momento en que él volvería a Macross… quizás era que todavía no había tenido tiempo de procesar el hecho de que él estaba ahí, quizás las cosas habían ocurrido de manera demasiado súbita e inesperada, quizás eran los nervios normales… ella no lo sabía, pero sentía que de alguna manera ni ella ni Nick habían logrado del todo romper el hielo entre ellos todavía.

Lo que Kelly no sabía era que Nick se sentía igual o quizás peor que ella. Él se encontraba fuera de su ambiente, lejos del Argos que había sido su mundo entero durante dos años, rodeado de gente que no conocía e iniciando un nuevo rumbo en su vida. Eran demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo para él. Y aunque Nick hubiera querido que su encuentro con Kelly fuera todo lo que él había imaginado en sus sueños, la verdad es que también él se sentía nervioso y torpe y no sabía que hacer para dar un paso más… para acercarse a ella y demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía de estar ahí con ella.

- Entonces… - Kelly habló con cierta incertidumbre. - ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de mañana? Eso de ir a que conozcas la Academia, quiero decir… para que te vayas familiarizando.

- ¡Ah! – Nick se rascó la cabeza. - ¡Claro que sí! Y Kelly… te lo agradezco… realmente te lo agradezco mucho… yo no sé—no sé qué sería de mí sin tu ayuda y tu apoyo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Nick. – Respondió tímidamente ella. – A decir verdad me siento algo… extraña.

- Yo también. – Él aceptó. – No lo sé… a veces parecería que las cosas eran más sencillas conversando en la computadora. ¿No?

- Sí, bueno… pero las cosas eran sencillas antes… cuando estuviste aquí para la navidad. Es decir, Nick… no quiero que me malinterpretes, el tenerte aquí es maravilloso y me siento emocionada, feliz y todo… pero siento que no—que quizás no me estoy comportando como debería.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Soy yo quien se ha comportado con torpeza! Kelly, yo…

- ¿Sí? – Ella lo miró esperanzada.

- Yo… no quiero meter la pata… y no sé qué hacer para… bueno, tú sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa, Nick?

- Bueno, yo…

Lentamente, sin que ninguno de los dos siquiera se percatara de ello, se habían ido acercando el uno al otro y ahora estaban tan próximos que sus voces eran apenas un susurro a pesar de la música que llegaba a ellos, levemente amortiguada por los muros y la puerta de la cochera. Nick, sin poderse contener, posó tímidamente su mano en el hombro de Kelly y ella respondió colocando sus dos manos en el pecho de su amigo. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella cuando sintió cómo el corazón de Nick latía desbocado en su pecho. Él intentó sonreír y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Aun en la penumbra de aquel sitio cerrado, sus ojos brillaban intensamente como si ellos quisieran expresar las palabras que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar.

- Kelly, yo…

- ¿Sí, Nick…?

- Es que… durante estos meses que estuve en el Argos, después de navidad… y todas esas noches que hablábamos y…

La voz de Nick pareció morir en su garganta. Su mano había subido lenta y tímidamente del hombro de Kelly hasta su mejilla. Los corazones de ambos latían sin control y Kelly se sentía incluso levemente mareada. La manera en que Nick la miraba la estaba llevando a un estado casi irreal de emoción… sentía como incluso su respiración se había vuelto algo difícil y algo en el estómago que le provocaba una sensación extraña que jamás había sentido antes.

- Han sido demasiadas cosas… - Nick murmuró. – Han sucedido tantas cosas… y quisiera hablar de todas ellas al mismo tiempo… ¿comprendes?

- Sí… - Ella apenas pudo murmurar. – Tu decisión de venir a Macross… lo que sucedió con esa situación de—bueno, de tu hermana…

- Entre tantas cosas más. – Él la interrumpió suavemente. – Y en tu caso toda la situación con David Stonewell… ¡Dios, era mucho más fácil hablar de todo esto cuando había un monitor de por medio!

- Tenemos que irnos despacio, Nick… - Ella replicó con voz apenas audible.

Y es que las manos del marino ya se habían deslizado alrededor de ella y él la estaba sosteniendo por la espalda… los dos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro… tan cerca que ambos podían sentir sobre su piel el aliento del otro. Kelly mantenía sus manos en los hombros del marino y sus ojos finalmente rompieron contacto.

Lentamente Nick bajó su mirada hasta posarla en los labios de ella… esos labios sonrosado que se entreabrían levemente y que se notaban suaves, dulces… Kelly entrecerró los ojos y sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó a Nick murmurar su nombre.

Y justo en ese instante…

- ¡Kelly! – La puerta de la cochera se abrió de golpe y la voz de Miriya los hizo sobresaltarse abruptamente. - ¿Están aquí? ¡Ya es hora de partir el pastel!

- ¡MIR! – Kelly había saltado casi hasta el fondo de la cochera y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – La meltrán los miró traviesamente. – Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante…

Nick se había recargado sobre el cofre de la minivan de los Sterling que estaba estacionada ahí adentro y, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, trataba de recuperar el aliento y su ritmo cardiaco que se había visto alterado no solo por ese momento que acababa de vivir con Kelly, sino además por el tremendo susto que Miriya les había dado.

- No, no te preocupes. – Kelly se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. – Pero Mir, ¿partir el pastel? Pero si no es una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y que no en todas las fiestas se parte el pastel?

- Solo en los cumpleaños. – Nick comentó por lo bajo.

- ¡Ah, pero eso no es verdad! – Miriya se defendió. - ¿Qué hay de las bodas? ¡También hay pasteles en las bodas! Así que no me discutan… podríamos comenzar una nueva tendencia, ¿no? Partir el pastel de bienvenida.

Ya Miriya había tomado a los dos jóvenes por los brazos y los estaba conduciendo de vuelta a la fiesta. Kelly miró a Nick, lanzándole una mirada entre decepcionada y divertida y él le respondió con una que parecía preguntarle en silencio:

_- ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?_

A lo que Kelly respondió, también en silencio y sólo con la mirada:

_- ¡Más te vale que te acostumbres a ella! _

Sin embargo las cosas parecieron mejorar bastante esa noche a partir de ese momento. Nick y Kelly comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos y más a gusto el uno con el otro. Quizás las cosas entre ellos se iban a ir dando lentamente, pero sentían que al menos el hielo se estaba rompiendo.

Después de todo no era tan sencillo sentirse perfectamente cómodos y en confianza en las circunstancias en las que ellos se encontraban. Había mucho que decir, mucho que hablar, mucho que explorar y mucho que comprender… pero los dos hicieron una promesa silenciosa de darse su tiempo. Las cosas se irían dando como debieran de suceder.

Al final y contra todos los pronósticos, aquella fiesta resultó mejor de lo que Kelly hubiera esperado. Ella y Nick terminaron por comer cantidades industriales de comida, socializaron con los invitados, jugaron, bromearon, cantaron, incluso bailaron un poco y se divirtieron a lo grande. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haberse divertido tanto en una fiesta antes… quizás era porque aquella recepción llevaba la marca de Miriya Parino Sterling y si había alguien en Ciudad Macross que sabía como organizar una celebración a lo grande, esa era sin duda Miriya.

O quizás simplemente era porque ellos estaban finalmente juntos. Y a partir de ese momento cualquier cosa sería posible… cualquier cosa podría suceder. Ahora que estaban juntos el mundo estaba en sus manos… y el universo entero estaba a su alcance.

-

* * *

-

El ambiente del centro de Ciudad Macross en una noche de sábado por lo general era festivo pero relajado. Muchas personas preferían ir a los centros comerciales o bien a los restaurantes o bares de moda en la zona comercial de la ciudad. El ambiente en el centro siempre era algo más tranquilo y bohemio. Ahí se encontraban pequeños cafés, librerías, tiendas familiares y eso les parecía más atractivo a Lisa y a Rick que el ir a _surfear en la marea de gente del centro comercial_, como el piloto tan elocuentemente lo había definido.

El joven matrimonio había llegado al centro poco antes del atardecer y se habían dado un tiempo para caminar por el parque central de Ciudad Macross, frente al palacio de gobierno y la catedral de estilo modernista que recientemente se había construido en la ciudad. Por ahí también había algunos teatros y pequeños cafés al aire libre. Pero Rick y Lisa querían disfrutar de las últimas luces del sol poniente que, como siempre, se lucía en los cielos de la ciudad con un espectáculo impresionante de luz.

Los dos jóvenes habían caminado por el parque, se habían detenido en un puestito a comprar algunas golosinas y después se habían sentado en una de las bancas a contemplar el atardecer… y a alimentar con los restos de sus golosinas a las palomas que tímidamente – al principio – se habían acercado a ellos, pero que habían terminado por reclamar toda la comida que pudieran darles.

Aquello no parecía molestar ni a Lisa ni a Rick, tan entusiasmados y ensimismados como estaban con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Había muchas cosas realmente inexplicables en su relación de pareja, pero una de ellas definitivamente era el hecho de que entre ellos los temas de conversación parecían inagotables… y sin importar el tiempo que pasaran juntos, los dos seguían fascinados el uno con el otro.

En aquel momento en particular, el tema de conversación que había dominado la mayor parte de la tarde versaba sobre la fiesta del día anterior… esa _pequeña cena_ de bienvenida que Kelly tenía planeada para recibir a su amigo Nick Azueta y que en manos de Miriya Parino Sterling había terminado por ser, según la opinión de muchos de los asistentes, la fiesta del año.

Pero si había algo que había que reconocerle a Miriya es que cuando se trataba de preparar fiestas, ella realmente no tenía rival. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacer de cada evento algo realmente memorable.

- Es que Miriya realmente sufre un caso severo de locura crónica e incurable. – Rick se estaba riendo. - ¡Pobre Kelly! Bastaba verle la cara para darse cuenta de que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

- No te burles de ella… - Lisa, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar el reír. – Al principio se notaba que estaba algo incómoda con todo eso. Kelly no es una chica de grandes fiestas y multitudes… y me parece que Nick tampoco, por lo que pude ver.

- El muchacho está recién desembarcado… el pobre no debe recordar ni como es la tierra firme. No me parece extraño que se haya sentido un poco abrumado por las locuras de Miriya. Aunque ambos parecieron disfrutarlo mucho al final… ¿los viste ahí, con los amigos de Kelly, bailando y cantando kareoke?

- ¡Que locura! – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Pero me alegra que se hayan divertido. De eso se trataba… ¿no es así?

- Sí… - Rick suspiró, tratando con ello de recuperar el aliento después del ataque de risa previo. – Al menos a ellos les va mejor que a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Lisa quiso saber, bastante intrigada por aquella afirmación de su esposo. – Yo creo que a nosotros nos va bastante bien, señor. Es decir, yo no bailé ni canté, pero la pasé bien.

- ¡Oh, no lo decía por eso! – Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz. – Más bien me refería a que al menos Kelly, Nick y sus amigos pueden tener una vida algo más normal que la que nosotros vivimos cuando teníamos su edad.

- Lo dices como si eso hubiera ocurrido hace varias décadas.

- A veces me parece que así fue. – Rick replicó retóricamente.

- Bueno… en eso te concedo la razón.

- Pero ahora lo que realmente importa es esto, Lisa. – El piloto colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa. – Hacer las cosas bien… y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor que el que nos tocó vivir a nosotros… por este pedacito de vida que tenemos aquí.

- ¡Aw, Rick! – Lisa miró a su esposo y sus ojos se humedecieron visiblemente.

- Ayer estaba hablando con Azueta… creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en hacer el anuncio oficial a la brevedad posible, Lisa. Es decir, cada día que pasa es más difícil mantener esto en secreto… y ya se va haciendo bastante notorio. – Rick comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo… pero… ¿realmente crees que ya sea notorio? – Lisa se observó a sí misma.

- Quizás todavía no sea tan notorio, aunque ya es algo… visible. Pero tú has escuchado a Tanya, dentro de poco los signos del embarazo serán ya bastante obvios y sinceramente quiero adelantarme a cualquier especulación, amor.

- Yo no tengo problemas con ello, Rick. Solo que no entiendo por que tanta expectativa con todo esto… es decir, soy solamente una mujer embarazada que—

Rick la silenció con un beso.

- No, Lisa… no eres simplemente _una mujer_ embarazada. Además de que eres _mi mujer_ embarazada, eres _la almirante_ de las Fuerzas Espaciales esperando un hijo. Eso es importante… para mí y para las tropas. Tú eres una gran fuente de inspiración para todos, amor. Una noticia así seguro que hará bien para la moral de nuestros chicos.

- Bueno… y el hecho de que el padre del hijo que espera esta almirante sea nada más y nada menos que el general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial seguramente ayuda bastante.

- Es un plus muy grande. – Rick replicó seriamente, pero enseguida rompió a reír. - ¡Dios, Lisa…! No sabes lo emocionado y feliz que estoy con todo esto. Ayer Max y yo estábamos hablando… ya sabes, le estaba contando los detalles sobre el ecograma y todo eso… y él me estaba hablando de sus experiencias aterradoras con una bebita recién nacida.

- ¿Y te asustaste?

- ¡NO! Todo lo contrario. – Rick sonrió y miró a unos niños que jugaban en unos juegos infantiles cercanos. – No puedo esperar a vivir todo eso con mi hijo… no lo sé, es algo que… espero ansiosamente.

Lisa sonrió y abrazó a Rick por la espalda, recargando su mejilla en el hombro del piloto. Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella, que se habían deslizado traviesamente alrededor de su cintura y movió levemente la cabeza para mirar a su esposa.

- ¿Sabes que será lo mejor, Rick?

- ¿Qué cosa, preciosa?

- Cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé… y Woodland ya esté completamente restaurado y podamos ir a pasar algunas vacaciones allá. Tal y como tú lo dijiste, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga una vida tan normal y tranquila como sea posible.

- ¡Será fantástico! – Rick dudó un poco y enseguida siguió hablando. - ¿Sabes que yo quería que fuéramos a Woodland a celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero Azueta opinó que era una mala idea y la arquitecta Galland estuvo de acuerdo con él. Es decir, por el caos que hay allá ahora con el material de construcción, los trabajadores y todo eso. A decir verdad creo que tienen razón… hubiera sido una mala idea. Pero el próximo año que ya esté todo listo te prometo que vamos a ir.

- Y ya con nuestro bebé.

- ¡Y ya con nuestro bebé! – Rick sonrió.

- Entonces… sobre mi cumpleaños… si Woodland quedó descartado, ¿qué es lo que vamos a –?

- ¡Shhhh…! – Rick colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella. - ¡No sea curiosa, almirante! Ya me las arreglaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo confía en mí.

- Siempre lo he hecho.

- Bien… entonces… - Rick se puso de pie y tomó a Lisa de las manos para ayudarla a que se incorporara. - ¿A dónde querías ir, amor?

- A visitar las librerías. – Lisa señaló hacia una calle frente al parque. – Quiero buscar algunos libros sobre el embarazo y todo eso… ya sabes, uno jamás puede tener demasiada información.

- De acuerdo. – Rick asintió.

- ¡Hey! – Lisa lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Pero no te preocupes. Por ahí hay una librería que vende además videos. Así que mientras yo busco los libros que quiero, tú puedes ir a curiosear por ahí y buscar alguna película o algo…

- Eso no está mal. – El piloto la abrazó alrededor del talle. – Siempre pensando en mí, Lisa Hayes…

- No te hagas tantas ilusiones, pilotito loco. Más me vale tenerte contento porque si no te pones berrinchudo y entonces sí estoy en problemas… ¿sabes? Creo que contigo he tenido suficiente entrenamiento para esto de la maternidad.

- No sé si eso es un insulto o no. – Rick hizo una cara rara que a Lisa le causó gracia. - ¡Y encima se ríe de mí!

- ¡Ya está bien! – Ella lo tomó de la mano. – Mejor vamos… dejemos las cosas como están antes de que comiences con tus berrinches.

- ¡Yo no hago berrinches! – Lisa le lanzó una mirada acusadora acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica. – Bueno… no demasiados.

- Ven, vamos… - Ella comenzó a guiarlo hacia la calle.

- ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? – Rick comentó, con una sonrisa. – Me gusta esto…

- ¿Pasar la tarde de sábado en el parque?

- No… bueno, sí… es decir, todo esto. El estar contigo, el estar aquí… las locuras de nuestros amigos, como la fiesta de ayer, por ejemplo. No lo sé… el simple hecho de pensar que ahora mismo mi prima debe de estar pasándola bien con su novio… bueno, no es su novio—

- Todavía…

- Bien, sí… todavía no es su novio. Y ya me aseguraré de que Nicolás Azueta conozca las reglas del juego por adelantado. – Rick arrugó el entrecejo. – Pero ¿lo ves? Esa es otra de las cosas que me gusta…

- ¿Andar por la vida amenazando gente? – Lisa le respondió con la misma sonrisa sarcástica de antes.

- ¡No! – Rick se rió. – Lo que trato de decir es que… te tengo a ti, mi esposa. Además estamos esperando un bebé… tengo amigos locos… tengo una prima… lo que tengo con todos ustedes es una familia, Lisa. Una familia a la que amo… ¿lo comprendes?

- Sí… - La sonrisa de Lisa ahora se había tornado cálida y dulce. – Lo comprendo porque yo me siento igual que tú al respecto, amor.

- ¿Sí? – Rick la invitó a profundizar en el tema.

- Sobrevivimos a una guerra… pasamos demasiado tiempo solos… creo que esto es algo que ya era urgente y necesario. Al menos para mí… no lo sé, Rick. Cuando estaba sola y solo podía soñar con—con algo como esto… tú sabes, aspirar a algún día llegar a tener alguien que me amara, alguien a quien yo amara… formar una familia y todo. En aquel entonces parecía solo un sueño.

- Sí… - Rick se perdió en sus meditaciones. – Yo recuerdo que pasaba esas horas interminables de patrullaje pensando… tratando de darle algún sentido a la vida… algún significado a lo que hacía allá arriba. Patrullaba, vigilaba, me esforzaba por mantener la paz y la seguridad pero… pero ¿para quién? No lo sé, Lisa. Quizás jamás he sido demasiado dogmático, pero yo necesito algo real, ¿sabes? Yo no puedo simplemente… luchar por el bien y la justicia, como los superhéroes. No, para mi esas cosas deben tener un nombre, un apellido… ahora es más fácil… ahora sé que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti… y por nuestro bebé.

Lisa simplemente no sabía como responder a todo aquello, así que se limitó a escuchar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Al final se agradeció aquellas palabras abrazándose a él mientras seguían caminando, a lo que Rick respondió pasándole un brazo por alrededor de los hombros para atraerla hacia él y plantándole un besito en la frente.

- Eres maravilloso, Rick… ¡Y no sabes cuánto te amo!

- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de demostrármelo esta noche, Lisa. No te preocupes por eso. – El piloto le guiñó traviesamente el ojo a su esposa.

- ¡Y pienso hacerlo! – Lisa lo besó suavemente en los labios, pero entonces algo capturó su atención. - ¡Hey, mira eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

A la salida del parque había un pequeño mercadito que solía instalarse los fines de semana y en donde se vendían antigüedades, artesanías, productos locales. Un tradicional mercado de pulgas que comenzaba a hacerse de cierta tradición en esa zona de la ciudad.

Lo que había llamado la atención de Lisa era un puestito en el que una señora de edad mediana y apariencia apacible vendía zarzamoras. Varios clientes estaban a su alrededor comprando las frutas que ella les entregaba en unas pequeñas canastitas tejidas de fibras naturales que ella misma fabricaba.

- ¡Zarzamoras, Rick! – Lisa lo llevó hasta aquel sitio. – Allá en Woodland yo solía ir a recoger zarzamoras a las orillas del arroyo que pasaba por detrás de la casa. Cuando yo era pequeñita mi mamá solía hornear un delicioso pay de queso con zarzamoras, usando las que yo le llevaba del arroyo.

- ¡Hmmm…! –Rick se relamió. - ¡Pay de queso con zarzamoras!

- Y también sé preparar una infusión de zarzamoras que va bastante bien con ese pay. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Se te antoja? Podemos comprar una canastita y lo prepararé para ti cuando volvamos a casa.

- ¿Esta misma noche?

- Es rápido… y si tú me ayudas…

- ¡Por supuesto! Seguro que pasaremos una noche bastante entretenida en casa… horneando, besándonos… preparando infusiones… abrazándonos… comiendo los postres que preparemos… yendo al _verdadero postre_ después.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Eres terrible!

- ¿Estás diciendo que no te parece una buena idea la mía?

- Oh, de ninguna manera. La idea me parece bastante interesante, de hecho. Quizás el único inconveniente sea el tiempo que invertiremos en ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… vamos a ir a la librería, después tengo que pasar por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para preparar el pay…

- ¡Aw…! ¿Y si vamos directamente a casa?

- ¡No seas flojo, Rick! – Lisa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al puesto de zarzamoras. - ¡Vamos! Se ven deliciosas…

Mientras Lisa hablaba con la dueña del puesto y compraba una canastita generosamente llena de unas zarzamoras que realmente lucían muy apetitosa, Rick no podía dejar de observarla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ese año él no había podido preparar un cumpleaños espectacular para ella, como lo hubiera querido… pero estaba decidido a hacérselo memorable dentro de lo cotidiano que pudiera resultar… aunque, si lo pensaba bien, quizás aquel podría resultar el mejor cumpleaños que Lisa hubiera tenido hasta entonces. Todo era cuestión de esperar y ver los resultados de sus conspiraciones cumpleañeras.

Y en lo que a él correspondía, los festejos del cumpleaños de Lisa comenzarían esa misma noche, ahí y en ese momento. El piloto miró a su alrededor y descubrió a una chica vendiendo rosas muy cerca de ahí. Solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos de ida, otros cuantos de regreso – tan rápidos que Lisa ni siquiera se percató de su ausencia. Y cuando Lisa miró a su esposo para mostrarle la canasta de zarzamoras que había comprado, lo encontró sonriente, mirándola traviesamente.

- De acuerdo, Rick… ¿qué hiciste mientras no te estaba mirando?

- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo? – Replicó él, inocentemente.

- ¡Vamos Hunter! Conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa… y si me colocaste algún letrerito en la espalda mientras estaba ahí en—

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se rió. - ¿Cuándo te he colocado letreritos en la espalda? ¡Eso es infantil! Dios santo, te estás volviendo tan paranoica como Miriya.

- Te conozco, piloto… es simple precaución.

- Bueno, quizás tengas razón… sí hice algo mientras tú no estabas mirando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Rick le mostró entonces a Lisa lo que hasta entonces había guardado con tanto cuidado detrás de su espalda: una hermosa rosa blanca. La almirante Hayes dejó escapar un suspiro ante aquella inesperada sorpresa y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Rick.

- Pero… ¿de dónde…?

- Soy un hombre de muchos recursos estratégicos, almirante.

- ¡Es preciosa! – Lisa tomó la rosa que él le ofrecía. - ¡Oh Rick, gracias!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – El piloto la besó en la mejilla. – Sé que es algo prematuro pero… por mí, creo que podemos comenzar a celebrar.

Lisa, que estaba ocupada oliendo el dulce aroma de su rosa y protegiéndola contra su pecho como si fuera su tesoro más sagrado, miró a su esposo y le sonrió con innegable amor. Él correspondió a aquella sonrisa y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a su mujer.

- ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter! ¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho?

- Sí, lo soy… y me gusta que me lo digas. – Rick replicó arrogante, mientras se dirigían a la calle en donde estaba la librería que Lisa quería visitar. - ¿Y sabes qué? El libro que quieras, yo te lo voy a regalar.

- ¿Y si quiero dos?

- Bueno, te los regalo.

- ¿Tres?

- Tres está bien…

- ¿Cuatro? – Lisa replicó con claras intenciones de hacer renegar a su piloto.

- ¡Hey, tampoco hay que ser aprovechada, Lisa! Elige bien los libros que quieras porque tres es mi límite, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Que tacaño!

- Lo que te racione en la librería te lo recompensaré en la cama, preciosa… a fin de cuentas no me conviene que tengas tantos libros sobre tu mesita de noche, ¿sabes? Porque luego no me haces caso.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa lo besó en la mejilla y se rió del desparpajo de su esposo. - ¡Degenerado!

- Tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, Lisa… ¡La pura verdad!

Y aquella batalla verbal prosiguió durante todo el trayecto hasta la librería. Esos intercambios, esas peleas fingidas, ese deporte de picarse mutuamente la cresta era sin duda una de las actividades favoritas de Lisa y Rick… una de tantas. Pero había algo que no podía negarse, los dos se divertían juntos, jamás se cansaban ni se aburrían. Siempre había algo interesante que hacer, algo interesante de que hablar, algo de que reír, algún juego que jugar…

Y sin duda esa química que había entre ellos era notoria incluso para las personas que pasaban a su lado, ya que bastaba con mirar a Rick y Lisa en la calle para que la gente que pasaba a su lado se alejara con una sonrisa en los labios y con la certeza de que aún en tiempos post-apocalípticos, el amor seguía siendo un bálsamo que podía curar las heridas y devolverles la fe en la vida y en la humanidad.

-

* * *

-

Aquella podía ser una noche común y corriente en la casa de Kelly en el apacible y tranquilo Barrio Militar. Una noche de sábado tranquila y relajada como las que ella solía pasar en casa, con la fiel compañía de su compañero de vivienda, un perrito afectuoso que adoraba a su ama y quien estaba más que feliz al verla tan relajada y contenta esa noche… en compañía de Nick Azueta, por quien Enkei había desarrollado un amor y una lealtad realmente sorprendentes, considerando el poco tiempo que tenían de convivir. Pero si algo hacía feliz a Kelly, ese algo hacía feliz a Enkei. Y Nick definitivamente ponía a su ama de muy buen humor.

Como en ese momento, por ejemplo. Los dos estaban en la diminuta cocina de la cajita de fósforos de la teniente Hickson, preparando un cargamento de palomitas de maíz que serían suficientes para alimentar a todas las tropas estacionadas en Ciudad Macross. Sobre la barra de la cocina había además varias latas Petite Cola, una bolsa con golosinas y dos contenedores desechables con el logotipo del Stardust que indudablemente contenían sendas hamburguesas.

Además Kelly se había propuesto preparar una _pasta a los cuatro quesos_, – su especialidad según le había dicho a su amigo – y en esos momentos aquella delicia culinaria se terminaba de cocinar y a decir verdad, olía delicioso. No había duda de que, al menos en lo que a la comida se refería, ellos no sufrirían aquella noche.

- La Academia es más grande de lo que yo recordaba. – Nick comentaba, mientras buscaba algunas servilletas en las gavetas. – Cuando papá me llevó a conocerla en diciembre me pareció bastante más pequeña. Quizás fue que solo fuimos de entrada por salida.

- Sí, tal vez sea eso. – Kelly seguía ocupada colocando las palomitas en un enorme platón de plástico. – En realidad las instalaciones de la academia son bastante grandes y cómodas además. Han mejorado mucho desde los días en que yo estudiaba ahí. Claro, entonces apenas comenzaban a construirla y muchas veces nuestras clases las teníamos que tomar en salones a medio construir e incluso sentados en pilas de material… ¡No te miento!

- ¡Te creo! – Nick se rió. – Pero debió de ser toda una aventura.

- Una aventura muy incómoda, pero aventura al fin. – Kelly se rió con su amigo. – Pero cuando tu padre llegó a tomar la dirección de la misma todo se fue para arriba. Yo creo que el comodoro fue el mejor director que la Academia alguna vez tendrá. – La teniente afirmó categóricamente.

- Seguro que a papá le daría gusto escuchar la opinión que tienes sobre él.

- Es la opinión que todos tenemos sobre él, Nick. Esa academia es obra suya y de nadie más. Él sentó sus cimientos, él la levantó desde cero, la organizó, de puso en marcha… algún día esa academia militar tendrá que llevar el nombre de tu padre, Nick.

- ¡Wow! – El marino se detuvo en seco. – "_Academia Militar Comodoro Carlos Azueta"_… ¡Que impresionante!

- ¿Comodoro? – Kelly miró a su amigo y se mostró ofendida. - ¡Por favor, ten más fe en tu padre! Para ese entonces será _Almirante _Carlos Azueta.

- ¿Sabes algo, Kel? – Nick se rió. – Tú pareces más hija de mi padre que yo mismo.

- Gracias. – Ella respondió secamente, pero enseguida rompió a reír. – Lo digo en serio, Nick. Tu padre es una persona muy especial para mí. Y por eso me gusta verlo tan contento en estos días… con tu llegada y todo.

- Te diré que no creo que su felicidad tenga nada que ver con el que yo esté aquí… bueno, o al menos no es todo el motivo. No sé si será mi imaginación, pero me parece que quien realmente está obrando el milagro es Jesse… ¿o tú que opinas? Es decir, ayer en la fiesta los vi… y se veían muy cómodos y felices juntos.

- Han hecho una bonita amistad. – Kelly asintió con una sonrisa. – Y ella lo trata muy bien y es una mujer muy linda… sería fantástico que algo se diera entre ellos.

- ¿Entonces tú apruebas a Jesse como mi futura madrastra? – Nick bromeó.

- ¡Absolutamente! Es decir, ella es una mujer agradable, amable, sencilla, inteligente… y por otro lado tenemos a la _signorina_ rondando al comodoro. – Kelly se detuvo y se estremeció como si hubiera visto un bicho asqueroso trepando por su pierna. - ¡Ugh… no! Ni pensar en ello.

- ¿Realmente es tan mala la _signorina_ Fiorenzi como dices, Kelly? – Nick le lanzó una mirada divertida.

- Mira, allá tú si quieres tenerla como madrastra… pero… ¡No, olvídalo! No hay manera en que yo permita que esa mujer se acerque a tu padre… ¡El comodoro no tiene porque pagar sus penas del purgatorio en la tierra! Mucho menos una condena infernal.

- ¡Que teológica que has vuelto! – Nick soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, debe ser el hambre… la opción es: o comemos ahora mismo o vas a tener que llamar al capellán para que me exorcice. – La teniente Hickson bromeó, completando aquella amenaza con una personificación de un diablillo hambriento.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Hora de cenar… esperemos que mi padre la pase bien en el concierto al que asistió con Jesse. Yo creo que nosotros por nuestra parte la pasaremos bastante bien acá en esta primera noche de películas.

- Es la _segunda temporada_ de nuestras noches de películas. – Kelly corrigió. – Y estoy segura que el comodoro y Jesse la pasarán de maravilla… tienen que aprovechar este tiempo. ¡Me da tanta pena pensar que mañana ella regresará a Woodland! Tu padre va a estar devastado…

- Sí, bueno… - Nick bajó la mirada, pero su sentimiento de solidaridad hacia su padre duró poco. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kelly. - ¡En fin! ¿Ya decidiste qué película quieres ver… o vas a dejar que yo haga los honores?

Kelly miró a Nick y entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera considerando seriamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta que le parecía tan trascendental y de la cual dependía la diversión de aquella noche. Él casi contuvo el aliento esperando esa respuesta que tardaba en llegar… hasta el punto en que Nick comprendió que lo mejor sería no contener la respiración esperando a que Kelly respondiera alguna pregunta.

- ¡Piensa rápido o se quema la comida! – Él le advirtió medio en broma y medio en serio, lo que para Kelly constituyó un insulto intolerable.

- ¡Hey! – Se defendió. – Azueta, te recuerdo que quien cocina esta noche soy yo y sé perfectamente cuándo voy a tener que ocuparme de que no comamos carbonizado. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…

Esa fue la respuesta onomatopéyica de Nick, que además vino acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa que terminó por exasperar la paciencia de Kelly. Ella, mortalmente ofendida le dio la espalda a su amigo y aprovechó aquello para echarle una miradita rápida a su pasta que – contrario a lo que su amigo opinaba – parecía estar cocinándose muy bien y casi llegando a su punto.

- Te la haré simple, Hickson. – Nick habló a sus espaldas. – O vamos por lo bueno o vamos por lo malo… es tu decisión.

- ¡Ah! – Ella se volteó a mirarlo de frente. - ¿Me pides que elija entre pares e impares?

- Exactamente.

Kelly volvió a pensarlo por unos segundos y Nick confirmó sus sospechas: cuando ella ponía esa cara de concentración, lo mejor era esperar sentado.

- Bueno… hagamos algo para variar. – Ella sugirió.

- ¿Variar? – Nick pretendió escandalizarse y hasta ofenderse con aquella palabra. – Hickson, llevo apenas tres—no, _dos días_ en la ciudad ¿y ya quieres _hacer algo para variar_?

- Sipi… - Respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante. – Ya sabes, no hay que caer en la rutina, hay que ser propositivos, proactivos, ir a la vanguardia…

- Si así están las cosas… - Nick suspiró resignado, aunque se estaba divirtiendo terriblemente con todo aquello. – Soy todo oídos. ¿Qué propones?

Kelly lo miró a los ojos y adquirió una actitud seria; la que él esperaría ver en ella mientras le estuviera presentando algún reporte a la almirante Hayes en persona. Después, con voz firme y que no admitía réplica, Kelly habló:

- Tercera temporada de "_La Nueva Generación_"… específicamente "_Yesterday´s Enterprise". _

- ¡Wow…! ¿Te picó el bicho de la guerra?

- ¡Para nada! – Ella se defendió. – Me sorprende de ti, Azueta… se supone que a los machos les gustan las historias oscuras y tétricas de guerra.

Ahora fue el turno de Nick de entrecerrar amenazadoramente los ojos y lanzarle a su amiga una mirada asesina.

- ¡No me desafíes, Kel…! – Le respondió con la voz más fría y maligna que pudo manejar.

- ¿Qué dices, soldado? – Kelly ignoró aquella actitud de criminal que su amigo intentaba proyectar.

- Bueno… - Nick terminó por encogerse de hombros. – Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien… empezamos con "_Yesterday's Enterprise"_ y seguimos con las dos partes de "_Best of Both Worlds_". ¿Te parece bien para hacerlo tétrico?

- Es un comienzo. – Ella replicó escuetamente, como si aquello no terminara de convencerla del todo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Así que no te parece suficiente? – Nick se acercó a ella y le dio un empujoncito juguetón con el hombro. – Tendré que recurrir a mi arma secreta.

- ¿Qué tienes?

Kelly respondió con una actitud de incredulidad tan teatralmente fingida, que Nick tuvo problemas tratando de contener la risa… antes de revelar la sorpresa.

- Lo prometido es deuda, Hickson. – Él replicó sin poder contener la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. – Todos mis DVDs de "_Deep Space Nine_"… creo que te faltaban algunas temporadas.

Y con eso la teniente Hickson quedó desarmada. Miró a su amigo y sus enormes ojos azules se agrandaron aún más y brillaron golosamente ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Nick, de pie frente a ella y con los brazos cruzados en una actitud de arrogante suficiencia, le sonreía divertido.

- ¡Wow…! – Exclamó ella con una elocuencia seguramente heredada de su lado materno de la familia.

- Entonces, Kel… si todavía andas con ánimos de historias de guerra, cuando terminemos con las tres anteriores podemos empezar con algo de lo que traje… estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar capítulos bien oscuros, bélicos y tétricos en las últimas cuatro temporadas de DS9. – Nick le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. – Para satisfacer tu sed de terror, sangre y guerra.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – Kelly sonrió radiantemente. - ¡Es un trato, Azueta!

- Y la pasta está asándose, si no me engaña ese olor…

- ¡DEMONIOS!

La teniente Hickson brincó hasta la estufa y apagó de prisa el fuego, al tiempo que tomaba un trapo de algún lugar indeterminado y al mismo tiempo que daba trapazos a diestra y siniestra, quitaba su pasta de la estufa y la llevaba a la barra. Nick no supo que sucedió, ya que ella se movía tan rápido y sin dejar de maldecir. Pero aquello lo divirtió terriblemente y la risa inevitable que escapó de su pecho le ganó una mirada asesina y un par de insultos por parte de su amiga, quien después de eso consideró que él no valía ni su tiempo y que lo más conveniente en ese momento era salvar su preciosa pasta.

Nick Azueta miraba fascinado a Kelly. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan encantadora como ella. Alguien con quien se sentía tan cómodo y tan tranquilo. Alguien que le provocaba tanta paz y lo divertía tanto… alguien que sabía hacerlo reír, que sabía hacerlo sentir bien. Alguien en quien confiaba, alguien a quien quería… una chica que además era preciosa y adorable en un estilo único y especial. Una mujer inteligente y diferente a las demás. Esa chica con la que había soñado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora que la tenía a su lado le producía a la vez la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse a ella y cuidarla, amarla y protegerla… y un miedo terrible.

- _Me gustas, Kelly Hickson_. – Nick pensó, mirándola enternecido. – _Me gustas mucho y yo… ya no tengo dudas, estoy enamorado de ti. _

Kelly terminó de rescatar su pasta y miró a Nick, sonriéndole alegremente y sin siquiera percatarse del estado de ensoñación en el que parecía haber caído momentáneamente su amigo. La sonrisa de ella contagió al joven y aprovechando que ella tenía las manos ocupadas, le hizo un cariñito en la nariz que le provocó cosquillas. Kelly arrugó la nariz y sacudió furiosamente la cabeza y Nick soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, parece que tenemos una larga noche por delante. – Ella habló. – Y más vale que comencemos ahora mismo porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta que no hayamos terminado nuestro maratón…

- Estoy conforme con eso. – Nick asintió, mientras ayudaba a Kelly a llevar las provisiones a la sala de la televisión.

- Y además no quiero morir de inanición y estoy bien cerca de hacerlo.

Kelly le guiñó el ojo a Nick y él sonrió, sintiéndose una vez más fascinado por aquella chica maravillosa. Ella, sin inmutarse, colocó su cargamento sobre la mesita de café y regresó a la cocina.

- ¡Ve preparando el equipo!

- Yo me encargo.

Nick se acercó a la televisión para encenderla y para colocar un DVD en el reproductor. No pudo evitar sentir cierto calorcito muy especial en el pecho cuando vio por ahí un portarretratos con una fotografía de Kelly y él, tomada en el parque durante la navidad. Nick miró a Enkei, quien se encontraba plácidamente echado al lado de la mesita y el perrito movió la cola.

- Esto será toda una aventura. – El teniente Azueta comentó. - ¿No te parece, Enkei?

El perrito respondió con un ladrido corto y juguetón y Nick se rió, mientras se arrojaba al sofá, rebotando juguetonamente. Justo en ese momento Kelly regresó a la salita, llevando el último cargamento de comida que colocó sobre la mesita y enseguida fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

- Bien, todo está listo… tenemos provisiones, tenemos una extraordinaria programación… va a ser una larga noche. – Comentó Kelly.

- Cuento con ello, Hickson. – Nick tomó el control remoto del aparato de DVD e hizo correr la película. - ¡Realmente eso espero!

-

* * *

-

En definitiva, aquella noche de sábado estaba resultado mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado. A pesar de ser la noche previa a una despedida de varias semanas, ni el comodoro Azueta ni la arquitecta Galland parecían querer pensar en aquello. Antes bien, ambos estaban determinados a hacer de aquel tiempo juntos algo memorable que los acompañara durante las semanas de separación que estaban por venir. Era un hecho que ambos se extrañarían terriblemente… aunque ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a poner aquellos sentimientos en palabras.

Aunque por otro lado quizás ni siquiera fuera necesario hacerlo. Con la mirada hablaban aquellas dos personas que esa noche caminaban sin prisas por una calle arbolada del centro de Ciudad Macross.

En esa noche de sábado los dos habían asistido a un concierto coral de música sacra que había tenido lugar en la catedral de la ciudad. Y a decir verdad la experiencia había sido extraordinaria y todos los asistentes habían quedado encantados con aquel concierto, el primero de una serie de presentaciones, en aquel recinto sagrado tan moderno y a la vez tan cargado de misticismo. Aquel espacio, una catedral interreligiosa, era una construcción moderna que a la vez evocaba la grandeza de las grandes catedrales góticas del medioevo. El resultado era a la vez impactante y encantador. Y la música que se había interpretado esa noche realmente había sido una delicia; un verdadero manjar tanto para conocedores como para oyentes incidentales.

Y después del concierto, Azueta y Jesse caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad hablando de mil temas diferentes. Ni siquiera habían decidido que harían después; las opciones eran varias pero sin duda la cena era un factor imperativo pues ya se hacía tarde y los dos tenían hambre… pero ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir ni aquel paseo nocturno ni la conversación que ambos sostenían.

Quien conociera a Carlos Azueta y lo viera esa noche caminando en compañía de Jesse Galland, se sorprendería. El usualmente callado y taciturno comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales conversaba alegremente con su amiga, lo cual ya era de por sí extraño en un hombre que se distinguía por su parquedad de palabra… aunque era obvio que podía ser bastante elocuente, comunicativo y expresivo cuando se lo proponía. Eso era algo de lo que Jesse podía dar fe.

Era extraño no ver a Azueta de uniforme. Y esa noche definitivamente hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquier militar que se hubiera topado con él. Acorde al sitio y al evento al que habían asistido, el comodoro se había vestido de una manera sobria aunque no necesariamente formal, con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sport negra.

Pero lo más notorio, sin duda, era esa sonrisa que Carlos traía en el rostro… y esa risa fácil y espontánea que definitivamente no era algo de todos los días en él. Esa noche sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa estaba a flor de piel.

Y sin duda la causante de ese cambio insólito en el circunspecto jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo era esa chica que caminaba a su lado. Una mujer que apenas le llegaba a los hombros a Azueta… una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa franca que le hablaba de mil temas diferentes, lo interesaba en su conversación, lo fascinaba con sus conocimientos… lo embobaba con esa mirada plácida e inteligente y con esa sonrisa sincera y espontánea que era tan suya.

Jesse, vestida con jeans y un _blazer _color caqui, tenía todo el aspecto de una joven catedrática universitaria y Azueta pensaba que realmente podría llegar a serlo. Él pensaba que la arquitecta Galland tenía muchas aptitudes para la docencia. ¡Él había aprendido tanto de ella! Pero Jesse parecía más interesada en encerrarse en los sótanos del museo y pasar los días clasificando y examinando los acervos que ahí se guardaban… o, como era el caso en esa ocasión, exiliarse en esa lejana tierra del norte llamada Woodland.

Quizás Jesse no fuera tan diferente a él, Azueta reflexionó. Él no era la persona ideal para exhortar a su amiga para que saliera y disfrutara de la vida un poco más… no él que se la vivía encerrado en su _torre de marfil_, como Tessie solía decirle. Era como si ambos vivieran ocultándose del mundo… quizás temerosos de ser heridos una vez más.

- _¿Cuál es tu historia, Jesse Galland?_ – Azueta se preguntó en silencio, mirando a su amiga. – _Quisiera poder entrar un poco en ti… saber qué es lo que llevas ahí dentro…_ _quisiera que me permitieras ayudarte a salir de ese refugio interior. Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si yo mismo vivo encarcelado en mis recuerdos y en mi pasado?_

- ¡Ahhh…! – Jesse suspiró, totalmente ajena a las meditaciones de su compañero. - ¡Quisiera que esta noche no terminara jamás!

Aquel espontáneo comentario hizo sonreír a Azueta, quien asintió y preguntó:

- ¿No querías volver a Woodland para seguir con los trabajos que tienes por allá?

- Si… - Ella admitió con cierta reticencia. – Pero… no lo sé. Tú sabes que me emociona la idea de proseguir con el proyecto, ver los avances y todo… pero estos días que he estado acá… contigo… no sé… han sido especiales, Carlos.

- Los han sido. – Él aceptó.

- Volver a Woodland me emociona… pero… estar aquí… hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto… ya sabes, todas estas salidas que hemos tenido y todo. Gracias de verdad, Carlos… la he pasado muy bien contigo. Jamás me había sentido tan bien en la vida… ¡Ha sido maravilloso!

- Es cierto… y yo también lamento que tengas que irte. No me gustan las despedidas.

- Será solo por unas semanas… volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

- ¿Qué tan pronto?

- No lo sé… quizás en unas… cinco o seis semanas. – Ella le informó con inocultable tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Cinco o seis semanas? – El comodoro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. - ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Bueno… la siguiente etapa del proyecto que debo de supervisar personalmente, según el cronograma comienza esta semana y está proyectada a ser terminada en—a fines de abril.

- ¿A fines de abril? – Carlos no pudo ocultar su disgusto. – Pero esas son mucho más que solo cinco o seis semanas, Galland… son casi dos meses.

- Sí, bueno…

Carlos Azueta sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. De pronto sintió el impulso de maldecir y rebelarse ante eso. Pero él era un militar y él mejor que nadie comprendía que el deber era el deber y era algo sagrado. Bajó la cabeza y suspiro profundamente. De pronto Jesse también se había puesto triste.

- Al menos prométeme que vas a mantenerte en contacto. – Carlos comentó en un susurro.

- Todos los días… te lo prometo.

- Son ocho o nueve semanas… es mucho.

- Es que yo, el proyecto en Woodland es—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Él la silenció y le sonrió con tristeza. – No tienes que darme explicaciones, Galland. Tú debes de hacer lo que debes de hacer… es solo que, para ser sinceros, voy a extrañarte.

Una sonrisa a la vez triste pero emocionada apareció tímidamente en los labios de Jesse. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Azueta y por un momento pensó que él iba a abrazarla. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Ella suspiró, tragándose esas ganas que tenía de sentirse segura y protegida en el calor de los brazos fuertes de Azueta… ¿Qué se sentiría ser abrazada por él? ¿Qué se sentiría pasarle la mano por ese cabello que, aunque prematuramente encanecido, le daba al comodoro un aire distinguido y elegante y se notaba tan suave y dócil al tacto? ¿Qué se sentiría… ser besada por aquel hombre apuesto al que ella tanto admiraba… por el que tenía esos sentimientos tan indescriptibles?

- A Laura en realidad no le gustaban estas cosas…

- ¿Eh…? – La voz de Carlos sacó a Jesse de sus meditaciones. - ¿Laura… tú esposa?

- Sí… - Azueta suspiró profundamente. – Ella jamás fue amante de la música… es decir, no de la que a mi me gusta. Ella no era de ir a conciertos ni recitales. Ella era más de música popular… The Beatles y esas cosas. Era difícil convencerla de que me acompañara a cualquier concierto… quizás jamás supe transmitirle mi amor por la música. Aunque está bien… no creo que ella debiera ser una copia mía ni de mis gustos. ¿No te parece?

- Absolutamente de acuerdo… pero creo que a veces es bueno salir un poco, experimentar, conocer… son nuevas experiencias que a mi me parecen saludables y enriquecedoras.

- Sí… - Él sonrió con tristeza. – Comparto tu opinión… pero Laura no pensaba igual.

- ¿Jamás fue contigo a ningún concierto?

- Ocasionalmente lo hacía… pero sé que se aburría mucho la pobre… ¡El martirio que vivió conmigo!

- ¡No digas eso, Carlos! Seguro que Laura la pasaba muy bien… es decir, eres una compañía muy agradable.

- ¡Gracias, Jesse! A mi también me gusta estar contigo… - El comodoro se envalentonó y decidió aprovechar el momentum. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? Seguro que siempre la pasaste bien con tus novios.

- ¿Mis novios? – Jesse se rió. – Jamás he sido una mujer a quien los hombres asedien, Carlos… solo tuve un novio en mi vida y bueno… digamos que no fue precisamente mi época de oro.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Galland!

- Gracias… pero bueno, creo que lo bueno de esa relación es que ya hace tiempo que terminó… gracias a Dios.

- ¿Así de mala, eh?

- Sí… bueno… uno sale con demasiadas heridas. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Las cosas suceden… duele y por momentos el dolor parece intolerable. Pero al final pasa… y viendo las cosas en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que fui una tonta por amar de la manera en que amé. No valió la pena.

- Lo siento, Jesse. – Azueta respondió sincera y empáticamente. – Lo siento de verdad.

- Bueno, eso ya es el pasado. – Ella esbozó una sonrisa que a Azueta le pareció más bien fingida. – Pero desde entonces… no lo sé, me hice a la idea de que estoy mucho mejor yo sola, ¿no te parece?

Él se encogió de hombros y un silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ella parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos y el comodoro se odió a sí mismo por haber sido él quien le había traído a la mente la memoria de esos malos momentos.

Miró a Jesse, que caminaba a su lado mirando al suelo y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella, de ponerle una mano en el hombro… de hacer algo para demostrarle su cariño y simpatía. Algo para que ella supiera que él estaba ahí y que podía confiar en él. Pero irónicamente el curtido y veterano militar, condecorado por su valor en combate en más de una ocasión, no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo.

En lugar de eso simplemente miró hacia el final de la calle, en donde en la esquina había un pequeño restaurantito de apariencia agradable y acogedora. Y Azueta pensó que quizás la mejor manera de alejar los malos recuerdos, al menos en ese momento, era invitándola a cenar.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos detenemos en ese restaurante? Ya se está haciendo tarde y nos convendría cenar.

- ¡Oh! – Jesse sonrió. – La verdad es que me encantaría, Carlos… pero—tú… ¿no te estoy quitando mucho tiempo?

- ¡Jesse! – Él suspiró como si acabara de perder una batalla. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tú jamás me quitas el tiempo? Ahora en castigo voy a invitarte la cena. – Azueta sonrió.

- Bueno… - Ella soltó una risita agradable que hizo que el comodoro sonriera aún más. – Acepto mi castigo con entereza.

- Me parece que es una sabia decisión… y—solo una cosa más, Galland.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo… yo no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas pero—pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contar conmigo… pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos de Jesse se encontraron con los de Carlos y aquel encuentro estuvo tan cargado de energía, que los dos se detuvieron unos pasos antes de llegar al restaurante. Ella miró de frente al comodoro y él, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, lo único que atinó a hacer fue levantar su mano para colocarla en el brazo de su amiga y frotárselo amistosamente. Era curioso ver a ese militar tan experimentado actuando con tanta torpeza frente a aquella chica… aunque para Jesse aquel contacto físico significó mucho… significó todo.

- Gracias Carlos. – Respondió sinceramente. – Y sabes que es mutuo, ¿cierto? Tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Siempre.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y una breve, casi imperceptible sonrisa curvó levemente sus labios. Sin embargo las palabras sobraban cuando sus ojos hablaban de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Jamás en la vida los ojos del comodoro Azueta habían lucido más brillantes ni más llenos de vida.

- Entonces… - El comodoro señaló hacia el restaurante. - ¿Cenamos?

- Claro… pero con una condición.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa condición, mi estimada arquitecta Galland?

- Después de la cena el café va por mi cuenta… en mi casa, si no te molesta.

- ¡La mejor cafetería de Ciudad Macross! – Azueta sonrió.

- Sí, es que antes de irme quisiera mostrarte unos libros… recién los recibí de parte del Museo Histórico Militar del Noreste…

- ¿En serio? No me lo mencionaste.

- No, quería que fuera sorpresa… y por eso, si quieres que vayamos—

Mientras los dos seguían hablando, entraron al restaurante. A pesar de que la noche seguía su curso y de que el reloj seguía marcando las horas, ni Jesse ni Carlos parecían haberse percatado de ello… o quizás simplemente esa noche el tiempo no importaba para ellos. Porque esa noche era una despedida… y en lo que a ellos concernía, una despedida que no querían que tuviera fin.

-

* * *

-

Si había algo que nadie podía negar, ni siquiera poner en dura respecto a Lisa Hayes, era que entre sus múltiples talentos – y Dios sabía que ella era una mujer talentosa -, el de la cocina definitivamente era uno de sus fuertes.

Y si a Rick Hunter se le hubiera ocurrido la peregrina idea de siquiera dudarlo un poco, ella se hubiera encargado de despejar cualquier duda aquella noche con el pay de queso y zarzamoras que acababa de servir acompañado de una infusión también de zarzamoras. Bastó con que el piloto tomara el primer bocado para que se diera cuenta de que lo que tenía ante él era un manjar de dioses.

- ¡Esto es delicioso, Lisa! – Él hizo un sonido de placer. - ¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo es que jamás lo habías preparado antes?

- Bueno… - ella fue a sentarse a su lado. – Quizás porque jamás había encontrado buenas zarzamoras para hacerlo… como las que compramos esta noche.

- Habrá que volver al mercadito de pulgas ocasionalmente los sábados por la noche. Creo que muchas cosas buenas pueden salir de ello.

- Claro… - Lisa sonrió, mientras degustaba su propia porción de pay. – No quedó tan mal… aunque jamás he logrado darle el toque exacto de mi mamá. No sé cuál sería su secreto.

- Pues yo opino que es delicioso y punto.

- Mi mamá, - Lisa seguía rememorando. – Era una gran mujer… le gustaba mucho cocinar y lo hacía extraordinariamente bien. Ponía mucho amor en cada platillo que preparaba. Yo la recuerdo en la cocina, junto con quien en ese entonces era nuestra ama de llaves, la señora Cawley… Marie. Las dos podían pasar ahí toda la mañana, cocinando con amor y con mucha dedicación. Yo era muy pequeña entonces, pero me gustaba ayudar en lo que podía. A veces pelaba algunas frutas o verduras… otras veces acompañaba al señor Cawley a cortar manzanas del huerto.

- ¡Que recuerdos! – Rick sonrió conmovido.

- Sí… bueno, esos tiempos terminaron pronto. – Lisa se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. – Tras la muerte de mamá las cosas cambiaron mucho en Woodland. Ya nada fue lo mismo.

- Comprendo que para el almirante el criar solo a una hija haya sido un trabajo bastante complicado. Sobre todo si consideramos que tenía enormes responsabilidades militares. Sabemos que eso no es precisamente un paseo por el parque.

- Eso es cierto… yo entiendo a papá y jamás lo he juzgado. Es solo que cuando era pequeña muchas veces soñé con que papá me llevaría a vivir con él. El vivir sola en Woodland y verlo solo dos veces al año no era realmente algo sano para una niña de esa edad. Luego vinieron los internados y ese poco tiempo que viví con él en Australia. Pero la vida errante cobró su cuota. Siempre soñé con echar raíces en un lugar, ¿sabes?

- Lo entiendo. – Rick dejó a un lado su plato vacío y abrazó a Lisa alrededor de los hombros, permitiendo que ella se recargara en su pecho. – Quizás era parecido a lo que me sucedía a mí. Es decir, tú sabes que jamás eché raíces en ningún lado tampoco. Siempre íbamos y veníamos con el Circo Aéreo y no me quejo, conocí muchos lugares extraordinarios… pero supongo que la vida de vagabundo tampoco es lo mío.

- Por supuesto. Aunque nuestros padres no tuvieron otra opción.

- No, me imagino que no. – Rick suspiró. – Pero nosotros la tenemos, ¿no es así? Es decir, con nuestro bebé que viene en camino y todo… sé que las obligaciones y responsabilidades militares que tenemos son muchas, pero — pero con todo yo creo que podemos hacer tiempo para la familia… para _nuestra _familia.

- ¡Hay veces que aún me parece tan increíble! – Lisa se recostó en el pecho de Rick. – Es decir, esto… tú y yo… y ahora nuestro bebé.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? – Rick se rió y besó a Lisa en la frente. – Parece que fue ayer cuando yo iba por ahí por los pasillos del Prometheus vociferando y quejándome de esa comadreja parlanchina que me hacía la existencia imposible.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina. - ¿Y qué hay de mí, señor? Yo era la que tenía que sufrir con ese subordinado insufrible que jamás acataba las órdenes y se la vivía cuestionándome y haciéndome rabiar.

- Supongo que no éramos precisamente una pareja hecha en el cielo, ¿eh? – Rick se rió.

- Bueno, yo no sé. – Lisa se acurrucó contra él y le besó suavemente el cuello. – Como sea funcionó… eso es todo lo que importa.

Rick cerró los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios sin que él lo pudiera evitar al sentir la manera en como Lisa lo estaba besando en el cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su oreja para después bajar hasta su barbilla.

- Lisa… - El piloto gimió.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Ella seguía besándolo y ahora incluso sus manos habían entrado al combate, acariciando el pecho y el estómago de su piloto.

- Si sigues haciendo eso…

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

- ¡Me encanta! – El piloto gruñó.

Y aquel gruñido se convirtió en un verdadero gemido de placer cuando sintió que la mano traviesa de Lisa bajaba por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna y después volvía a subir traviesamente.

- ¡Lisa Hayes, algún día terminarás por matarme!

Ella sonrió levemente, ocupada como estaba en desabotonar la camisa de su esposo y de plantar suaves besitos en la piel desnuda de su pecho. Rick simplemente cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza para atrás y se dejó consentir. Aunque sus manos, que parecían haber tomado vida propia, acariciaban el cabello de Lisa y bajaban por su espalda hasta las zonas australes del bendito cuerpo de su esposa.

Y de pronto sucedió. Alguno de los dos terminaría por sucumbir a aquel asalto amoroso y como frecuentemente ocurría, fue Rick el que no pudo soportarlo más. Sin que Lisa supiera qué era lo que había ocurrido, de pronto se encontró tendida de espaldas en el sofá de la sala, con su esposo encima de ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos y contemplándola como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Rick se veía particularmente apuesto esa noche, con su perfil tan masculino delineado por la luz difusa de la lámpara, su camisa totalmente abierta y su cabello ensortijado cayéndole sobre los ojos.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa gimió.

Y él respondió inclinándose sobre de ella para besarla larga y seductoramente en el cuello, mientras que las manos de ella entraban por su camisa para acariciarle la espalda desnuda y después regresar al frente para deshacerse primero de su molesto cinturón y después de sus jeans. Rick dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él, tan ocupado como estaba en deshacerse de las ropas de Lisa y de besar y acariciar la piel que iba apareciendo frente a él.

- Te deseo, Lisa… - Rick murmuró roncamente en su oreja. – Te deseo tanto que si no te tomo ahora mismo voy a—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Ella lo silenció.

Y sin que supieran siquiera como había sucedido, de pronto Rick encontró que sus posiciones habían sido invertidas sobre el sofá y que Lisa, ahora sobre él, le sonreía de una manera que simplemente lo hizo perder la razón y sentir que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Los ojos del piloto se entrecerraron y un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando sintió los labios suaves y aterciopelados de Lisa posándose suavemente en su pecho para besarlo… y de ahí comenzar a bajar cada vez más por su estómago y hacia el sur.

Si era posible morir de placer y de felicidad absoluta, Rick Hunter sabía que su fin seguramente estaba cerca. Sin embargo no podía pensar, no podía siquiera ordenar coherentemente sus pensamientos… no cuando ella lo estaba besando de esa forma… no cuando parecía que sus labios estuvieran tatuando su piel… no cuando las manos de Lisa lo estuvieran acariciando como lo estaban haciendo… él no tenía duda de que si moría aquella noche, a manos de Lisa Hayes, él moriría siendo el hombre más feliz del universo.

-

* * *

-

La sala de la casa de Kelly Hickson estaba casi en penumbra. La única luz que la iluminaba levemente era la producida por la pantalla azul de la televisión. Hacía apenas unos minutos que ella y Nick habían terminado de ver el último capítulo que habían programado para su maratón de esa noche y los dos, totalmente desparramados sobre el sofá, estaban en silencio, como si aún estuvieran procesando todo lo que habían visto aquella noche.

O quizás simplemente se estaban recuperando de uno de sus últimos ataques de risa. Porque al parecer las desveladas les causaban un caso severo de lo que Kelly llamaba "_Síndrome de Simpleza Nocturna_" y durante la última hora cualquier cosa insignificante y sin importancia les había causado demasiada gracia.

- ¡Esos DVDs son una joya! – Kelly finalmente comentó y su voz sonó amodorrada. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esos capítulos… ¡Son mejores de lo que recordaba!

- Los clásicos mejoran con el tiempo. – Nick respondió igualmente amodorrado.

- ¿No te parece fantástico, Nick? – Ella continuó hablando y en sus palabras podía notarse una emoción profunda. – El viajar por el espacio y todo eso… con esos paisajes tan impresionantes y esas naves extraordinarias. Cuando acompañé a la almirante Hayes a ese viaje de inspección al Satélite Fábrica y la Base Lunar… yo simplemente no podía creerlo… fue… ¡wow!

- Te creo. – Nick sonrió, mirando absorto a su amiga. – Debió ser una experiencia realmente memorable… y entiendo que estés tan emocionada con todo eso. Es decir, finalmente es por ello por lo que estás aquí en la Spacy. ¿No?

- El destino me trajo hasta aquí. ¿Qué puedo decir? – Kelly se acomodó en el sofá para quedar de frente a Nick. - Me emociona pensar que quizás algún día yo llegue a tener una nave como esas… me imagino viajando por el espacio… ¡No lo sé! Es algo que me emociona y… bueno…

Nick se rió y le lanzó una mirada entre cariñosa y divertida a su amiga. Kelly sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Nick estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí con ella… y la estaba mirando de una manera que le provocaba un corto circuito en el corazón a la joven teniente de la Spacy.

- Es curioso, Kel. – Él comentó. – Me hablas de naves espaciales, de viajes por la galaxia y todo eso. Las chicas normales estarían hablando de tener un auto y viajar a las playas del Caribe.

- Palabra clave, Nick. – Kelly le sonrió. – "_Chicas Normales"_.

- Esas son dos palabras, Hickson.

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! – Ella lo regañó. – No comiences con tus tecnicismos de ingeniero… a lo que voy es que yo no soy precisamente lo que podrías considerar una chica normal.

- No, no lo eres. – El joven replicó con toda intención de hacerla rabiar un poco.

- ¡Te estás ganando una paliza, Azueta!

- ¿Quién te entiende, Hickson? Te estoy dando la razón y te enojas.

- ¡Ni siquiera me molestaré en responder a eso! – Kelly se hizo la ofendida. – Además ahora tú también serás parte de la UNS y más te vale que te esfuerces bastante en la Academia Espacial, porque cuando yo tenga mi nave tú tendrás que ocuparte de mantenerla funcionando… sobre todo a la hora de los golpes.

- ¡Kelly Hickson, siempre sedienta de sangre! – Nick se burló.

- ¡Y sigues empeñado en conseguirte una muerte lenta y dolorosa! Además no sé de qué te quejas, Azueta… más vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque a eso fue a lo que viniste a Ciudad Macross y a la Spacy.

- ¡Sí, jefa! – Nick hizo un despreocupado saludo militar.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, sonriéndose mutuamente y sintiéndose bastante cómodos y relajados así como estaban, completamente despatarrados en el sofá. Pero por más que intentó evitarlo, Kelly bostezó y aquello contagió al marino, quien decidió que no debería de abusar más de la hospitalidad de su amiga… al menos no por esa noche.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Nick. - ¡Ya debe de ser tardísimo!

- Son las… son casi las 0300 horas. – Kelly le informó, consultando el reloj de pared.

- ¡Dios santo! – Nick se talló los ojos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos viendo la tele?

- Yo diría que… alrededor de unas cinco horas.

- ¡No las sentí! – Nick se enderezo y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. – Lamento mucho haberte desvelado tanto, Kelly… debes de estar exhausta y yo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Ella se sentó a su lado. – Yo la pasé muy bien, Nick… me divertí mucho y bueno… fue una noche maravillosa.

- Yo opino lo mismo. – Él le sonrió con cariño. – Espero que la primera de muchas.

- ¡Cuenta con eso, Azueta! No te podrás escapar tan fácilmente ni de mí ni de estos maratones.

- Yo no tengo problema con convertir esto en una tradición de sábado por la noche, ¿sabes? – Nick le guiñó el ojo.

Kelly se rió y sin siquiera pensarlo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Nick. Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, pues se estremeció visiblemente y miró a su amiga, quien había cerrado los ojos y estaba bostezando otra vez.

- Será mejor que me vaya ahora. – Nick comentó en un susurro. – Kelly, sinceramente no quisiera abusar de tu confianza ni de tu buena fe, pero…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estaba pensando… si todavía sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste para—ya sabes, para ir mañana conmigo a comprar algo de ropa y esas cosas. Sinceramente necesito urgentemente renovar mi guardarropas al estilo Macross. Estando en el Argos solo necesitaba dos camisetas, unos jeans y unas bermudas y listo. Obviamente aquí necesitaré mucho más que eso.

- Claro… no podemos permitir que vayas por la vida vestido de Pato Donald, marino.

- ¡Hey! – Replicó el indignado teniente. – Al menos yo sí uso pantalones.

- Y si no lo hicieras serías un impúdico que pronto terminarías en la cárcel por exhibicionismo y por alterar el orden público y las buenas costumbres de Ciudad Macross… ¡Que pornográfico eres, Nick!

- ¡¿YO?! Pero si yo no he dicho ni media palabra…

- ¡Pero lo pensaste, no lo niegues!

El marino sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sinceramente Kel, ya no sé siquiera de qué estamos hablando… creo que ya estás comenzando a delirar y necesitas ir a dormir.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Kelly bostezó otra vez. – Creo que tienes razón. Pero mañana entonces vamos a la zona comercial… seguro encontraremos algo de ropa que sea cómoda y te guste. No que yo sea experta en compras, pero…

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – Nick le plantó un besito espontáneo en la frente. – Realmente aprecio todo lo que haces por mí… y bueno, ya que estemos ahí quizás podamos ir a algún sitio en donde vendan motocicletas.

- ¿Sigues con eso? – Kelly, que aún estaba recargada en su hombro, lo miró con interés.

- Bueno… - Nick se encogió de hombros. – Voy a necesitar un medio de transporte… además trabajé en el Argos por dos años y sinceramente jamás gasté nada… creo que puedo darme el gusto ahora. Sobre todo si consideramos que mi padre no me dejará usar su nueva camioneta… y su viejo Fiat es ahora propiedad de la arquitecta Galland.

- Eso es cierto. – Kelly sonrió. - ¿No es algo lindo? Me gusta ver a tu padre contento, Nick… creo que se lo merece.

- ¿Lo dices por su camioneta nueva o por Jesse?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Yo creo que el hecho de que ahora el sitio de honor de su estudio en casa sea ocupado por una pintura al óleo que Jesse le regaló realmente tiene que significar algo.

- ¡Oh, wow! – Kelly se enderezó. - ¿En serio?

- ¿No la has visto? Es una pintura de una casita de campo…

- ¿Woodland?

- No, no creo… esta es más estilo francés… mira, uno de estos días será mi turno de invitarte a cenar a la casa y entonces te la mostraré. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Me encantaría!

- Bien… - Nick se puso de pie. – Entonces no alargo más la despedida… vete a dormir, Kelly… y discúlpame por ser un huésped tan desvelado.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Kelly se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con Nick hacia la puerta. – Entonces mañana nos vemos… ¿Te parece bien como a las 1600 horas?

- Hmmm… yo había pensado algo más temprano… quizás a las 1300 horas o algo así. Quiero invitarte a comer.

- ¡Oh! – Ella se sonrojó levemente, mientras se detenía al lado de la puerta. – No quisiera que te molestaras, Nick…

- ¡Ninguna molestia! Es una cita, ¿de acuerdo? Yo paso por ti.

- Te espero entonces.

El joven marino asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Kelly, inclinándose sobre ella para plantarle un beso tierno y suave en la mejilla. Un beso que hizo que la teniente Hickson sintiera un leve mareo y una corriente de calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Kel! Dulces sueños y… gracias por todo.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Nick! Ve con cuidado… y descansa.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente Nick Azueta dio un paso atrás y antes de emprender su camino de vuelta a casa, se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento de mano que ella reciprocó.

Él comenzó a alejarse por la calle oscura y silenciosa y Kelly se quedó en la puerta de su casa hasta que él salió de su rango visual. Una enorme sonrisa había aparecido en los labios de la joven teniente Hickson. Su mano se posó en su mejilla, justo en el sitio en donde él la había besado hacía un minuto y no pudo evitar el suspirar profundamente:

- ¡Buenas noches, Nick! Yo… te amo. Solo espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que logre reunir el valor para decírtelo.

Kelly entró a su casa y unos segundos después la luz del porche se apagó, sumiendo a la pequeña cajita de fósforos en un silencio absoluto y una oscuridad total en aquella noche de finales de invierno en Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

La luz tenue de aquella mañana de invierno tardío en Ciudad Macross se filtraba suavemente por entre las cortinas de la habitación principal de aquella casa que se encontraba localizada en la parte más alta de la colina que remataba el Barrio Militar. Esa casa tan famosa y reconocida que era comúnmente llamada la Casa del Almirantazgo.

Mientras Lisa Hayes dormía plácidamente al lado de su esposo, él mantenía su mirada clavada en el techo. Ese era un hábito muy típico suyo que aún no lograba desterrar del todo. Además en momentos como aquel era algo relajante y lo ayudaba a pensar y a concentrarse.

Rick tenía un brazo debajo de su cabeza y su mano libre subía y bajaba perezosamente por la espalda desnuda de su mujer, que descansaba acurrucada a su lado. El piloto tenía en sus labios una sonrisa leve y una expresión de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en el rostro. Se sentía algo amodorrado, lo cual no era extraño en absoluto considerando que la noche anterior había dormido bien poco… no que él se quejara de eso, ni mucho menos.

Pero tan solo al recordar la manera en como Lisa y él habían pasado esa noche bendita… las mil formas que habían encontrado para demostrarse mutuamente su cariño… y aquella interminable sesión de amor que los dos hubieran deseado que jamás terminara. Era un hecho indiscutible que ellos se habían vuelto todos unos expertos en el arte del amor.

Rick se estremeció al recordar todas esas sensaciones que Lisa había sabido producir en él y todo el placer que le había dado con sus besos, sus caricias y su amor. Y después su sonrisa se hizo traviesa al pensar que él mismo no había estado mal en lo absoluto, ya que Lisa había disfrutado bastante… y eso había sido más que obvio.

- Siempre pensé que durante el embarazo las cosas cambiarían en estos terrenos. – Rick meditó. – Pero… si algún cambio ha habido, ha sido más que positivo. Aunque por otro lado estoy consciente de que pronto tendremos que tomar bastantes precauciones. ¡Ya casi cuatro meses de embarazo! Wow…

El joven general de la UNSAF miró a su esposa y los sentimientos de ternura y de cariño afloraron en él con fuerza. Amaba a esa mujer, de eso no había ninguna duda. La amaba apasionada, salvajemente… Lisa Hayes lo volvía loco. Pero en momentos como ese, al verla descansar tan serena, tan confiada, tan hermosa, lo que Rick sentía era un amor tierno que se convertía en un deseo imperativo de protección.

Rick giró un poco para mirar a Lisa de frente y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, sin dejar de acariciar a su esposa. La combinación de la mirada de Rick sobre ella con esas caricias que subían y bajaban por su brazo desnudo finalmente provocó que Lisa entreabriera sus ojos y parpadeara un par de veces, amodorradamente. Aquello le pareció algo simplemente fascinante al piloto, quien se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! ¿Piensas quedarte en cama todo el día?

- Rick… - La voz de Lisa sonó arrasada por el sueño. - ¿Qué… hora es?

- Son poco más de las 1000 horas. – El piloto informó. – Y la mañana es fría.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa bostezó y se acurrucó contra Rick. – Es domingo, amor… ¿por qué no te duermes otro rato?

- Porque ya no tengo sueño.

- Pero… - Lisa lo miró. – Si anoche casi no dormimos.

- ¡Y lo pasamos muy bien! – Rick respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Eso sí! – Lisa sonrió y aprovechó para besar el hombro de su esposo. - ¡Eres un amante increíble, Rick Hunter!

- ¡A sus órdenes, almirante! – Rick comenzó a besarla en el cuello. – Y no sé tú, pero yo todavía tengo ganas de más.

- Bueno… - Lisa se rió. - ¿Es por eso que no quieres dormir entonces?

- En parte. – Rick admitió. – Entre otras cosas…

- ¿Qué otras cosas? – Ella quiso saber, mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Rick que seguía besándola con innegable pasión y creciente necesidad.

- Hmmm… vamos por partes, Lisa…

Ella quizás hubiera indagado un poco más, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. No cuando no podía siquiera pensar… no cuando Rick la estaba besando de esa manera y cuando sus manos expertas comenzaban a acariciarla en todos los lugares correctos. Lisa decidió que en esos momentos lo más prudente era simplemente entregarse a esas maravillosas sensaciones… y agradecer a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba, por ese esposo que ella tenía… un muchacho tierno y amoroso… pero que indiscutiblemente era un joven fogoso y apasionado lleno de hormonas y de impulsos que ella sinceramente no pensaba objetar.

Por su parte Rick, consciente como estaba del estado de Lisa, no podía evitar sentir esos impulsos y esa necesidad de ella. Necesidad que, por otra parte, él sentía que se volvía más fuerte y poderosa cada día. Max le había comentado en alguna ocasión que su esposa embarazada era un cóctel de hormonas que irrefrenablemente se contagiarían a él. Rick no podía saber sobre las bases científicas de las afirmaciones de su amigo, pero no le importaba… lo cierto era que cada vez que estaba cerca de Lisa, cada vez que pensaba en ella o cada vez que la miraba, lo único que él deseaba era hacerle el amor.

Y esa mañana eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió en ese lecho que ellos compartían. Rick finalmente se unió físicamente con Lisa y los dos gimieron sin poderse contener. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, no importaba que ya ambos se consideraran expertos en esa actividad tan placentera… cada vez era única, era especial. Y cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de su esposa, la pasión se desbordó. Lisa se aferró a Rick como si de ello dependiera su vida y respondió con entusiasmo y prestancia a los reclamos amorosos de su esposo y a sus embates.

No les tomó mucho tiempo… en aquel momento lo único que ellos deseaban era sentir ese placer devastador al que su amor los llevaba… había momentos para disfrutarlo y darse su tiempo… pero había momentos como aquel, en el que ambos se habían entregado a una carrera sin control para alcanzar el clímax… y para llevar al otro ahí mismo.

Y cuando Rick dejó escapar un sonido gutural que pareció surgir de lo más profundo y primitivo de su humanidad y Lisa lo sintió estremecerse sin control y llenarla por completo, ella misma se abandonó a su placer, aferrándose con fuerza a su piloto y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que el placer intenso que había explotado en su intimidad comenzó a bajar lentamente de intensidad… hasta que lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue quedar así, abrazados e inmóviles, tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco, de normalizar su respiración y de volver al mundo real después de aquella experiencia tan intensa que habían vivido juntos.

- ¡Dios… Lisa…! – El piloto susurró con voz entrecortada. – Eso fue…

- Fue… intenso. – Lisa respondió sin aliento, mientras besaba el rostro sudoroso de su piloto. - ¡Eres increíble, Rick Hunter!

- ¡Oh bueno…! – Rick sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. – Tú no estás nada mal, Lisa Hayes…

- Realmente te despertaste con muchas ganas. – Lisa lo besó en la oreja, provocándole una serie de estremecimientos. - ¿No te bastó lo de anoche?

- Aparentemente no. – Rick se rió. – Y tú eres la culpable… Lisa, podría pasarme la vida haciendo el amor contigo… me encantas.

- ¿Y ahora te sientes mejor? – Ella seguía besándolo y acariciándolo.

- Bueno… por ahora. – Rick entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Eres insaciable!

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – Él contraatacó, besándola en el cuello.

- De ninguna manera.

- Además hoy es un día especial y hay que celebrarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Lisa miró a su esposo con una chispa de diversión brillándole en los ojos. – Pensé que mi cumpleaños era hasta mañana. ¿Ahora vamos a celebrar también las vísperas? No que me esté quejando, pero…

- ¡No! – Rick la silenció con un beso. - ¿No recuerdas, Lisa? ¡Dios! Tengo que recordarte todo en estos tiempos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rick pretendió estar mortalmente ofendido. - ¡Lisa! No me vas a decir que tan poco memorable fue para ti… ¡Eso duele!

- ¿Eh…?

Rick la besó en los labios… un beso de esos que tenían el poder de dejarla sin aliento. Y cuando él la liberó de aquel castigo, la miró directamente a los ojos y con toda la seriedad del mundo le informó:

- Hace dos años, el día previo a tu cumpleaños… allá en las cabañas de Montreal… ¿Lo recuerdas? Una tormenta… la chimenea…

El rostro de Lisa había comenzado a iluminarse con cada palabra que Rick iba pronunciando. Ahora sabía exactamente a donde iba su piloto con todo aquello y el hecho de que él recordara lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión realmente significó mucho para ella.

- Fue… la primera vez que hicimos el amor. – Lisa completó con la voz arrasada por la emoción.

- ¡Ah… veo que lo recuerdas después de todo!

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo, amor? – Lisa le acarició el rostro. - ¡Había esperado tanto por ese momento! Y fue… fue todo lo que había soñado y mucho más.

- Para mi también fue el momento más especial de mi vida… al menos hasta entonces.

Rick se inclinó sobre Lisa para besarla y ella, inesperadamente, lo abrazó alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza. Los dos se rieron en medio de aquel beso y Rick se separó lentamente de ella, dejando bien en claro que no era algo que quisiera hacer… pero tenia algo importante que decir.

- Lisa…

- ¿Qué pasa, piloto? ¿Tan pronto te cansaste?

- ¡De ningún modo! Lo que pasa es que… - Rick sonrió misteriosamente. – Bueno, podría estar aquí, haciendo esto todo el día. ¡Sabes que podría hacerlo!

- ¡Que presuntuoso!

- ¡En fin! Ignoraré ese comentario… a lo que voy es que—bueno, en realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo, amor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Tenemos todo el día libre.

- No, no lo tenemos. – El piloto respondió misteriosamente. – Ahora mismo tenemos que levantarnos, desayunar y prepararnos.

- ¿Para qué?

Rick no contestó. Antes bien se puso de pie – lo que le permitió a Lisa lanzar una mirada lasciva sobre el cuerpo atlético y bien formado de su esposo antes de que él se colocara encima su pijama. El piloto salió de la habitación y volvió dos minutos más tarde con una caja de tamaño bastante razonable.

- ¿Qué es eso, Rick? – Lisa preguntó, mientras se colocaba encima su bata.

- ¿No te corroe la curiosidad? – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Son tus regalos de feliz cumpleaños… hay algunos de mi parte y los demás son de parte de los muchachos… ¡Todos querían darte algo! Este año si que exageraste, Hayes… ¡Mira cuantas cosas tienes por aquí!

Lisa observó todos los regalos que estaban dentro de la caja que Rick había puesto sobre la cama. Un cálculo rápido y conservador le decía que había por lo menos unas 20 cajas de diferentes tamaños y formas ahí adentro. Miró a Rick interrogativamente y él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Todos tuyos! Y seguramente te mueres por abrirlos… y sé que te van a encantar. Pero antes, hay algo más…

- ¿Algo más? – Lisa se notaba confundida. – Rick, no lo entiendo… si mi cumpleaños es hasta mañana ¿por qué me estás dando estos hoy?

- Bueno… es que sinceramente no quería traerlos cargando. Y como no vamos a pasar tu cumpleaños aquí… - Rick se acercó a besarla para impedir que fuera a protestar. – El comodoro Azueta aceptó cubrirte por dos días, Lisa. Entonces en un rato salimos hacia nuestro destino cumpleañero.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Bueno… vamos a ver… ¿Has oído hablar de _El Mikado_?

- ¡Claro! – Lisa sonrió. – Una de las obras más famosas de _Gilbert & Sullivan_… y una de las favoritas de mamá.

- Sí, exactamente. ¿Sabías que la Compañía de Opera de Michigan la pondrá en escena por primera vez desde la Lluvia de la Muerte… y que el estreno será precisamente mañana en el _Opera House_ de Nueva Detroit?

- ¿Qué…? – Lisa estaba sorprendida. – Pero…

Rick no respondió, sino que se limitó a extenderle a Lisa un sobre – bastante bonito – que ella tomó con curiosidad y se apresuró a sacar una invitación que venía en su interior… invitación dirigida a la almirante Elizabeth Hayes de parte del director de la Compañía de Opera Michigan para asistir como invitada especial a la Gala de estreno de _El Mikado_ la noche del lunes 3 de marzo en el Opera House de Nueva Detroit que sería reinaugurado precisamente con dicha obra… y además la invitación incluía un par de boletos para la cena de gala que se llevaría a cabo después en el restaurante del teatro.

- Pero… pero Rick… ¿Cómo…? Es decir… yo no… ¿Cómo supieron…?

El piloto se rió, bastante divertido al ver esa reacción de parte de su esposa. Se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente y alargar un poco ese estado de confusión que a él le parecía adorable. Pero finalmente decidió develar el misterio.

- Lisa, amor… la arquitecta Galland es la curadora de la colección de tu padre que incluye varios de sus documentos personales… ahí tenemos mucha información fresca sobre los gustos de los Hayes…

Rick hizo una pausa, como para dejar que Lisa procesara dicha información. Después siguió hablando:

- Por otro lado tenemos al comodoro Azueta que es un melómano declarado y que tiene en mente todos los programas musicales de las obras que se están presentando o que se estrenarán en todo Norteamérica…

Una nueva pausa dramática.

- Y finalmente tenemos a Kelly, que es un prodigio de organización y a Miriya que puede conseguir lo que sea de quien sea. Eso sin mencionar a tu esposo que te adora y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ahora mezcla todos esos ingredientes y como dicen, has un poco de matemáticas. ¿Cuál es el resultado?

- ¿Una invitación para la gala de esta obra?

- ¡No solo eso! El resultado es un cumpleaños muy especial para la almirantita más hermosa del mundo.

Lisa miró a Rick con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba que ella no terminaba de comprender del todo como es que tenía esa invitación en las manos, por lo que Rick siguió explicando:

- Mira, cuando la Compañía de Opera supo que _El Mikado_ era una de las obras favoritas de la almirante Lisa Hayes, para ellos fue un verdadero honor enviar esta invitación. Es una noche de gala y el que alguien como tú esté presente le da mucho realce al evento… eso sin mencionar que siendo una invitación oficial dirigida al almirantazgo tenemos la opción de volar a Nueva Detroit en un transporte oficial – El Cygnus -, esta misma tarde. Agradezcamos a Azueta su apoyo en la logística.

- Pero Rick, yo…

- ¡Olvídalo Lisa! No vas a discutir porque ya todo está decidido y organizado… tenemos reservaciones en el Hotel Omni Detroit que además es una posada histórica, como las que te agradan… a un lado del río y con una vista excepcional del _skyline_ de Nueva Detroit y la línea costera canadiense. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que… pensaste en todo, Rick. – Lisa lo miró con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Gracias amor! Siempre te las ingenias para… para hacer de mi cumpleaños algo especial…

- Te lo mereces, bonita. Además no puedo tomar todo el crédito porque en realidad los chicos me ayudaron en todo. Yo pensaba en rentar una cabaña cerca del lago o algo más simple… pero luego surgió de último momento todo este asunto con _El Mikado_ y todos opinamos que era una excelente opción. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que tendré que agradecerle a los chicos cuando los vea… y a ti… a ti te pienso agradecer esta misma noche, Rick Hunter.

- ¡No esperaba menos de usted, almirante! – Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Pero ahora lo primero… vamos a desayunar… después tenemos tiempo para que abras tus regalos y mientras tú lo haces yo empacaré. Necesitaremos ropa elegante, ¿sabes? Este año tu cumpleaños lo vamos a celebrar con gran clase… nada de andarnos mojando en el bosque.

- Eso no fue tan malo… ¿o sí?

- No, no lo fue… pero este año será todavía mejor. Te lo prometo, Lisa.

Rick se acercó a su esposa para besarla en los labios. Ella reciprocó a ese beso y cuando se separaron, se dieron un tiempo para compartir un abrazo lleno de cariño y ternura.

- ¿A qué hora volaremos a Nueva Detroit?

- A las 1500 horas.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No… así que hay que apresurarnos, bonita.

- Rick… gracias… gracias por todo esto. Gracias por hacer de mi vida algo tan extraordinario… gracias porque jamás dejas de sorprenderme… ¡Te amo, piloto!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Lisa. – Rick la besó en la frente. – Nada en lo absoluto… ahora ven, vamos a desayunar.

Los dos sonrieron radiantemente y Rick ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pie. Antes de salir de su dormitorio todavía tuvieron tiempo de compartir un último beso, una mirada tierna y una sonrisa cómplice.

Pero enseguida ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería apresurarse… ya habría tiempo para compartir y celebrar más tarde, pero por ahora había que prepararse para ese viaje sorpresa que Lisa había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños. Y la almirante de la UN SPACY agradeció al cielo, como frecuentemente lo hacía, por todas las bendiciones que había derramado en su vida… sobre todo por la principal y la más importante de todas ellas. Esa que tenía un nombre y un apellido: Rick Hunter.

-

* * *

-

El domingo, como suele ocurrir con esos séptimos días de cada semana, se había hecho largo en su habitual calma. No que aquello molestara a los habitantes de Ciudad Macross que sin duda vivían para días como aquel. Más valía un domingo aburrido que una semana bajo fuego, era un dicho común en la ciudad.

Personas como Max y Miriya habían tenido que levantarse temprano, a querer o no, a llevar a una inquieta niña en edad preescolar a jugar al parque, como se lo habían prometido – si ella cumplía la promesa que les había hecho de irse a dormir temprano la noche anterior.

Y luego estaban Nick y Kelly, para quienes aquel día había sido especial de una manera bastante común y cotidiana. Los dos habían dedicado la mayor parte del día simplemente a pasear, a visitar tiendas, a hacer algunas compras y después habían ido al cine a ver la última película de ciencia ficción producida por la MBS… una de esas películas que parecían hacerle homenaje a esas _B-Movies_ – películas de bajo presupuesto y una calidad acorde – tan clásicas de los años 50's. Una película que había resultado tan absurda que había terminado por divertirlos horrores.

Sin embargo, aquel fin de semana se había ido terriblemente rápido para dos personas que en ese momento se dirigían sin mucho ánimo hacia el aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Macross. Era domingo por la tarde y jamás en la vida el comodoro Azueta recordaba el haberse sentido peor ante la perspectiva que comenzar una nueva semana.

Él era un hombre serio, responsable, trabajador y totalmente devoto y entregado a sus deberes. Jamás en la vida le había pesado el tenerse que levantar para ir a trabajar un lunes por la mañana. Para él el trabajo era una oportunidad de servicio y él siempre había sido un hombre idealista y dogmático. Pero esa semana le parecía que sería eterna… y las siguientes por venir igual.

Y todo tenía que ver con esa persona que iba sentada en el lado del pasajero de su Mariner mientras él conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

Jesse Galland iba en silencio… un silencio que compartía con Carlos Azueta y que, aunque con cierta nota melancólica, no era precisamente un silencio incómodo. Era más bien un silencio solemne; el que antecede a una despedida.

Él mantenía sus ojos en el camino frente a ellos. El tráfico de la tarde de domingo era escaso y hasta eso parecía conspirar en su contra. Él hubiera querido alargar ese viaje al aeropuerto tanto como fuera posible. Por su parte Jesse miraba por la ventanilla, como si se quisiera grabar en la mente cada paisaje urbano que Ciudad Macross presentaba frente a ella… pasarían algunas semanas antes de que pudiera regresar y – por primera vez en su vida – sentía que iba a extrañar un lugar… ¿O quizás a una persona?

- Ya casi estamos ahí. – Azueta notificó con innegable decepción cuando el anuncio de la próxima salida al aeropuerto apareció a la vera del camino. – En dos o tres minutos llegamos…

- El aeropuerto siempre me pareció que estaba algo más alejado del centro de la ciudad. – Jesse comentó. – Hoy el viaje me pareció corto.

- Debe ser por la falta de tráfico.

- Sí, debe ser eso.

Un nuevo silencio… silencio que fue roto cuando la Mariner de Azueta hizo alto en un cajón vacío del estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Cuando el motor se detuvo, el comodoro se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacia Jesse para mirarla de frente. Ella lo observó, dándose cuenta de que Carlos se notaba triste y de que ni siquiera hacía el intento por ocultarlo… lo que provocó que su corazón se acelerara.

- Entonces… ¿casi dos meses en Woodland, eh? – La voz de Azueta tenía cierto timbre de dolorosa decepción. – Desearía que no fuera tanto tiempo.

- Pasará volando. – Jesse intentó sonreír. – Con todo el trabajo que los dos tenemos y todo… ni lo sentiremos siquiera.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – Azueta suspiró. – Mañana vuelven los observadores y… bueno, yo voy a estar a cargo en ausencia de la almirante Hayes… espero que las cosas vayan bien.

- Seguramente así será, Carlos… yo no lo dudo.

- ¡Gracias por el voto de confianza, Galland!

- No es un voto de confianza. – Ella le sonrió orgullosa. - ¡Es una certeza absoluta! Ah… solo una cosa más… cuando veas a la almirante Hayes, deséale un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

- Así lo haré. En estos momentos ya ella y el general Hunter están en Nueva Detroit, según me informaron.

- Siempre tan responsable con tu trabajo.

Azueta se encogió de hombros y los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento que ninguno podría definir cuanto tiempo duró. Los ojos profundamente azules del comodoro Azueta brillaban con las luces de ese atardecer del invierno tardío. Los de ella se notaban tristes.

- Yo… - Jesse se aclaró la garganta. – Yo te voy a extrañar, Carlos… en realidad te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Estaremos en contacto. – Él le respondió escuetamente, temeroso de que el tono de su voz lo traicionara y él perdiera control sobre sus sentimientos. – Y te prometo venir a recibirte cuando regreses.

- Cuento con ello, comodoro Azueta.

Él sonrió con inocultable ternura y tuvo el impulso de levantar su mano y acariciar el rostro de la arquitecta Galland, que con las luces del atardecer resplandecía y la hacía ver – en opinión de Azueta – absolutamente hermosa.

Aquello lo fascinaba y lo aterraba al mismo tiempo. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que él no se había permitido mirar a una mujer! Hacía demasiado tiempo que él no se había encontrado así, admirando absorto la perfección femenina, de frente y sin reticencias. Y hacía demasiado tiempo que no había sentido ese deseo irrefrenable de tocar la piel de una mujer para acariciarla. Sin embargo su valor no dio para tanto y su mano jamás se movió de su lugar.

- Bien… - Jesse consultó su reloj. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya… yo—no quisiera hacerlo, pero…

- El deber es el deber y tienes un avión que alcanzar. – Carlos Azueta se apresuró a salir de la camioneta y a rodearla para ir a abrir la portezuela del lado de su amiga. – Además no queremos que se te haga tarde… vamos.

- Gracias, Carlos.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Él fue a sacar de la cajuela la única maleta que constituía todo el equipaje de la arquitecta. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Ella lo miraba embobada, sintiéndose fascinada, como siempre, por aquellos ojos azules que la hacían desfallecer.

- Ya sabes… por todas esas conversaciones tan interesantes que tuvimos, por toda la comida deliciosa que preparaste para mí… por todo lo que me enseñaste, por tu compañía… simplemente por aguantarme y soportarme, Galland… sé que no soy precisamente el hombre más interesante ni el más divertido de Ciudad Macross, así que—

- ¡Nada de eso, Carlos! – Ella lo interrumpió abruptamente. - ¡Para mi fue un honor! Y fue—fue un verdadero placer el pasar tiempo contigo. Siempre la paso muy bien a tu lado… y lo digo en serio.

Azueta la miró de soslayo mientras caminaban hacia la terminal. No pudo evitar el sonreír levemente y en un arranque de valor que ni siquiera él supo de donde salió, le ofreció su brazo a Galland, quien lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Me permites? – Él le preguntó, con tono muy particular en su voz… algo que se escuchaba casi como si el siempre circunspecto comodoro estuviera emocionado.

- ¡Por supuesto!

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Jesse cuando se tomó del brazo que él le ofrecía, rivalizaba con la radiante calidez del sol poniente. Mientras recorrían los escasos metros que los separaban de la terminal aérea, la arquitecta Galland pensó que jamás en su vida se había sentido más cercana a alguien… mucho menos a alguien como Carlos Azueta. Y no solo en el sentido físico, sino en un sentido emocional y afectivo.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer sola que había salido adelante viviendo su vida a su manera, luchando por sus ideales, trabajando con entrega y apasionándose por completo de lo que hacía. Una vez había creído estar enamorada y solo esa vez había entregado su corazón y había puesto toda su fe en esa persona… en un hombre que la había usado, la había traicionado y después la había abandonado. El dolor que aquel fracaso amoroso le había producido había sido tal, que ella misma se había prometido que jamás volvería a enamorarse… jamás volvería a confiar en ningún hombre y jamás volvería a entregar su corazón. Y durante años había cumplido cabalmente su promesa.

Hasta que ese hombre misterioso, callado y huraño había entrado abruptamente y sin siquiera ser sentido en su vida. Aquel hombre de apariencia noble y porte elegante, de modales suaves y de hablar tranquilo… aquel militar de cabello prematuramente encanecido y de profundos ojos azules de mirar triste… ese hombre llamado Carlos Azueta.

Ahora Jesse Galland se estaba cuestionando todo lo que ella se había prometido a sí misma… ahora estaba reevaluando tantas cosas… estaba rompiendo tantas reglas que ella misma se había auto impuesto; la primera y la más fundamental: jamás confiar en un hombre.

Y sin embargo ella sentía que podía poner su fe en las manos de Carlos Azueta, que podía confiar en él… sentía que él tenía el poder de devolverle esa fe que había sido quebrantada y de hacer que ella recuperara su confianza… ella sabía que aquel militar no podía defraudarla, mucho menos traicionarla. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, Jesse estaba desarrollando una fe ciega en el comodoro Azueta.

Y mientras caminaban, el curtido lobo de mar convertido en jefe de estado mayor de las Fuerzas Espaciales, pensaba que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo y tan cercano a ninguna mujer… aunque le doliera admitirlo, ni siquiera a su esposa.

Era cierto que Laura siempre lo había querido, lo había respetado y había sido una esposa fiel, una madre devota, una compañera entrañable… pero ¿dónde había quedado el amor? Porque era un hecho de la vida, uno que Azueta jamás se cuestionó, que Laura había vivido hasta el último día de su vida enamorada del capitán Vega, su primer y único amor. Y Carlos bien sabía que el afecto, la gratitud y el cariño de Laura eran suyos… pero su amor, ese jamás le perteneció.

Pero esa mujer que caminaba a su lado esa tarde… esa mujer joven provocaba en él algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por Laura. Era algo como una emoción profunda, ternura, cariño… el deseo de estar con ella aunque fuera por unos minutos más, de querer alargar su partida… de convencerla de que no se fuera a Woodland, que se quedara con él.

Sentía una necesidad imperiosa no de protegerla y velar por ella (los sentimientos que Laura despertaba en él)… o más bien _no solo esos sentimientos_, sino además el deseo de aprender de ella, de sentir esa alegría que le producía cada vez que ella le enseñaba algo… esa paz, esa satisfacción, esa tranquilidad que le provocaba pasar una tarde con ella… esas ganas que él sentía de simplemente tenerla a su lado y no dejarla ir.

¿Qué era lo que él sentía por ella?

¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por él?

Pero era obvio que aquellas preguntas se quedarían sin respuesta, al menos por aquel día. Ya habían llegado al mostrador de recepción de equipaje y la encargada ya le estaba pidiendo a Jesse su boleto para comenzar con los trámites de registro. Y muy a su pesar – de ambos – la arquitecta tuvo que soltarse del brazo de Azueta y ocuparse de aquellos protocolos de viaje.

Aquello le dio la oportunidad a Carlos de observarla por unos minutos. Y una vez más las dudas comenzaron a inundarle el pecho. Él sentía algo por ella, eso ya era imposible de ignorar o de negar. Sin embargo eso no era correcto… ella era 17 años más joven que él y eso, tan solo eso, ya era un motivo de peso para simplemente negar cualquier tipo de—¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Para él no cabía siquiera la idea de una remota posibilidad de sentir algo por Jesse Galland… aquello no sería correcto ni justo para ella. Azueta quería lo mejor para su amiga y sin duda lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre joven que la amara, que le entregara los mejores años de su vida y la hiciera muy feliz.

_- Y yo… yo soy un viejo al que ya le quedan pocas cosas por vivir…_ - Azueta pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jesse, quien había terminado su registro y ahora se había acercado a él para despedirse. El momento inexorablemente había llegado.

- Tengo que presentarme en la sala de abordaje en 15 minutos. – Ella le informó con tristeza. – Yo… supongo que debo irme.

- Claro… - Él le respondió en el mismo tono. - ¡No te retrases, Galland! Yo… espero que tengas un vuelo tranquilo y que llegues con bien a tu destino.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Sin poder contenerse bajó la mirada y Azueta pensó que jamás en su vida había visto la tristeza más fielmente reflejada en el rostro de nadie… Jesse Galland estaba triste y no lo podía ocultar.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Carlos colocó su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla de Jesse, obligándola a mirarlo. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Azueta notó que los de ella estaban levemente humedecidos. Aquello le provocó una ternura indescriptible al curtido militar.

- ¡Hey! – La voz de Azueta sonó particularmente tierna. – Escucha, quiero que en cuanto llegues a Nueva York me avises, ¿de acuerdo? No importa la hora, promete que me llamarás.

- ¡Te lo prometo!

- Y mañana que viajes a Woodland, ten mucho cuidado. Los caminos deben de estar algo resbalosos por aquella zona… con las nevadas y todo eso.

- Voy a estar bien, Carlos… no te preocupes.

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder romper aquel contacto visual… aquel hechizo en el que parecían haber caído de pronto. La mano del comodoro seguía sosteniendo suavemente la barbilla de la arquitecta. Entonces con un movimiento inesperado, ella colocó su mano sobre la de Azueta, provocando que ambos temblaran notoriamente.

- Cuídate mucho, Carlos. – Ella susurró. - ¡Te voy a extrañar!

- Tú también cuídate, Jess… y vuelve pronto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y de manera simultánea y casi como si fuera de común acuerdo, los dos dieron un paso al frente para fundirse en un abrazo… el primer abrazo que se permitían. Fue algo espontáneo y a la vez muy esperado y muy necesario entre ellos. De pronto Jesse sintió que su refugio, que el único lugar del mundo en donde se sentía protegida y resguardada era aquel: ese sitio cálido y seguro que existía ahí, entre los brazos de Carlos Azueta.

Ella había recargado su cabeza en el hombro del comodoro y él la abrazaba con fuerza. Azueta recargó su mejilla en el cabello de Jesse… ese cabello que olía a almendras y miel… que olía a campo. El abrazo se hizo más estrecho y más cariñoso cuando una voz anunció en los altavoces que los pasajeros del vuelo 401 de la North Star con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York comenzaran a abordar por la sala 8.

- Es mi vuelo… - Ella susurró contra el pecho de Azueta. – Debo irme.

- Buen viaje, Jesse. – Él le respondió, mientras la soltaba y daba un paso atrás. – Cuídate mucho, por favor.

- Tú también, Carlos… prométeme que lo harás.

- Así será… y no olvides llamarme en cuanto llegues.

Jesse sonrió levemente y se acercó a él y sin siquiera pensarlo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y sin darse tiempo de acobardarse, se paró de puntitas y lo besó en la mejilla. No fue un beso de amigos, de esos que ella solía darle al saludarlo o al despedirse de él. No, ese beso fue algo más. Él no se movió y ella no se retiró. No fue un beso rápido de cortesía… fue un beso con el que ella parecía estar sellando una promesa. Un beso que le dejó una marca de fuego a Carlos Azueta no en la mejilla, sino en el corazón.

Cuando ella dio un paso atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con los del comodoro, los dos se percataron de que ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados. Intentaron sonreír y estrecharon sus manos en un gesto amistoso.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Carlos! Estaremos en contacto.

- Hasta pronto Jesse.

La arquitecta Galland se echó su bolsa de mensajero al hombro, dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar a la puerta que la conduciría a la sala de abordaje, cuando la voz de Azueta la detuvo.

- ¡Galland, un momento!

- ¿Sí… qué pasa?

El comodoro Azueta se acercó a ella e hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes: la tomó de la mano y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suavemente en la mejilla… un beso que casi se sintió como una caricia pero que provocó que Jesse se sintiera algo mareada y que su corazón latiera sin control en su pecho… sin duda las mismas reacciones que Azueta estaba experimentando en su propio cuerpo.

- Eso… eso era todo. – Él masculló aquellas palabras cuando se separó de ella.

Una sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que ella le pudo dar, pues ya una asistente se había acercado para pedirle que por favor procediera a la sala de abordaje. La despedida ya no podía alargarse más, pues ya existía el riesgo de perder aquel vuelo.

Jesse Galland le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de Azueta antes de soltara y después comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Cuando hubo transpuesto la puerta de cristal de la sala de abordaje, miró hacia atrás para mirar por última vez a Carlos Azueta quien, de pie donde ella lo había dejado, se limitó a levantar su mano en un último adiós que ella reciprocó.

Aquella era una imagen que ella jamás olvidaría: la de él de pie ahí, despidiéndola y dedicándole la mirada más triste y más tierna que ella alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida y una sonrisa melancólica.

Tenían razón quienes decían que la manera más fácil de alejarse de un lugar – o de una persona – era hacerlo sin mirar atrás. Esa tarde invernal Jesse Galland aprendió eso con su propia experiencia y también comprobó que estaban en un error aquellos que decían que sufre más quien se queda que quien se va. Porque ella sentía que su corazón se había partido en miles de pedacitos… y aquello dolía.

Por primera vez en su vida la arquitecta Galland deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que partir a encargarse de un proyecto… por primera vez en su vida ella sintió que su corazón no la acompañaría en el viaje… su corazón se quedaría en Ciudad Macross, en manos de Carlos Azueta.

Por primera vez en su vida la profesional arquitecta Jesse Galland sintió que una persona era más importante para ella que cualquier edificio antiguo que tuviera que restaurar… porque esa persona quizás podría producir en ella el milagro más improbable y el proyecto de restauración más formidable: restaurarle la fe en la humanidad… y restaurar su propio corazón que se encontraba en ruinas.

-

* * *

-

En la terminal No. 07 del aeropuerto civil de la ciudad, que era considerada como el punto de arribo de los VIP, un grupo de personas que recién había aterrizando en un vuelo procedente de Ciudad Monumento, estaban entrando al aeropuerto. No eran demasiadas, una docena tal vez. Pero todos ellos venían inmersos en su propio mundo, todos con sus teléfonos celulares pegados a la oreja, sus maletines de computadoras portátiles al hombro y sus asistentes y anfitriones listos para recibirlos a la entrada de la terminal. Todos ellos eran sin duda hombres y mujeres de negocios e incluso algunos políticos… un par de ellos para ser más precisos.

La licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi y Antón Kevorkian caminaban rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto. Detrás de ellos unos ayudantes enviados por el hotel se hacían cargo de sus maletas. Mientras que Kevorkian se entretenía hablando por teléfono, Hannah miraba a su alrededor… cuando había llegado y traspasado las puertas de la terminal VIP le había parecido ver a alguien entre la multitud… a alguien muy parecido a—

- ¡Carlos! – Hannah lo llamó cuando finalmente lo localizó, moviendo entusiastamente su mano para darle más énfasis a su saludo. - ¡Hey, acá! ¡Viniste a recibirnos!

- ¿Eh…?

Tan ensimismado iba el comodoro Azueta en sus pensamientos, que Hannah literalmente tuvo que plantarse frente a él para capturar su atención.

- ¡Soy yo! Ya regresamos…

- Hannah… es decir, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¿Viniste a recibirnos?

- Yo… a decir verdad… - Azueta miró a Kevorkian, quien le hizo un breve saludo con la mano. – Vine a… a acompañar a alguien que debía tomar un vuelo.

- ¡Ah, vaya! – Hannah se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. - ¿Y quién era ese alguien? ¿Alguna de tus novias, tal vez?

- Yo… no… - Azueta se aclaró la garganta y decidió que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones. - ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo, licenciada?

- Tranquilo… más bien aburrido. Tuve que compartirlo con este adicto al trabajo que tengo por compañero. – Hannah señaló hacia Kevorkian. – He tenido mejores vuelos, si sabes a lo que me refiero… digamos que en mejor compañía.

- Me alegra saber que fue un vuelo tranquilo. – Azueta se limitó a responder.

- Bien… - La licenciada arrugó el entrecejo, consiente de que no sacaría nada más del comodoro. - ¿Cree usted que mañana mismo podamos reunirnos con la almirante, comodoro? Porque traemos órdenes bastante precisas de parte del gobierno. Órdenes que necesitamos discutir con ella.

- La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter estarán ausentes de la base militar por un par de días. Yo estoy a cargo hasta su regreso. – Azueta informó escuetamente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Decidieron tomarse vacaciones incluso como están las cosas? – Respondió ella socarronamente.

- No son vacaciones, licenciada.

- ¡Bien, no es de mi incumbencia! – Ella sacudió su mano frente a su rostro. – En ese caso supongo que usted y yo tendremos que hablar, comodoro. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana… y con carácter urgente e imperativo. Tenemos órdenes de estrechar aún más la vigilancia sobre las actividades del ejército ahora que las campañas políticas han arrancado… mucho me temo, comodoro Azueta, que los políticos no confían del todo en el ejército.

- Eso no es nuevo, licenciada. ¿Es eso de lo que quiere hablar con tanta urgencia?

- Sí… y créame comodoro, a como están las cosas más les vale a ustedes tenernos de su lado que ponernos en su contra.

- Jamás ha sido esa nuestra intención, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Y esperemos que las cosas sigan así.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del aeropuerto y el grupo hizo una parada. Hannah soltó al comodoro y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada que hizo que él se sintiera un tanto atacado.

- Mañana, a primera hora en su oficina… ahí lo veré, comodoro.

- Y yo ahí la esperaré, licenciada.

- Buenas noches.

Kevorkian, quien seguía hablando por teléfono, se despidió del comodoro apenas con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cuando entraron al transporte que estaba esperando por ellos, Hannah gruñó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hannah? – Él quiso saber, mientras colocaba su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo. - ¿Tus tácticas no funcionan con Azueta?

- ¡No es eso! – Ella le lanzó una mirada criminal. – Si no vino a recibirnos, ¿a qué vino entonces?

- No te estarás poniendo celosa, Hannah.

- ¡Ya Gigi me informará! – La licenciada sacudió la cabeza. – En todo caso mañana hablaré con él… y como le dije, más le vale estar en buenos términos con nosotros, Antón. Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuales son nuestras instrucciones y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no tenemos margen de error en esta misión.

- No tienes que recordármelo cada tres minutos. – Él protestó, lanzándole una mirada que podría derretir metal.

- Pues más te vale que no lo olvides. Estamos en épocas electorales, Antón… y hay que tener bien definidas nuestras lealtades. Espero que eso tampoco lo olvides.

- ¡Cómo si tú me fueras a dejar olvidarlo!

- ¡Espero que no haya sido con esa desarrapada del museo!

- ¿Qué…?

- El comodoro… Carlos Azueta… ¿tú crees que se esté viendo con esa muchacha del museo…?

- ¡No tengo idea de quién o de qué me estás hablando!

- ¡Olvídalo, Kevorkian! Contigo no se puede…

- Pensé que tenías prioridades… después de ese pequeño discurso sobre las lealtades que me acabas de dar y todo.

- Créeme Antón, lo que estoy haciendo con Azueta es una prioridad. Tú no alcanzas a ver el panorama completo, yo sí. Y esto es parte de mi misión.

- ¡Como sea!

Antón Kevorkian decidió que aquello era suficiente y sacó una vez más su teléfono celular para marcar un número y comenzar a hablar animadamente con alguien sobre algunos asuntos que, aunque fueran oficiales, tal parecía que era una charla deportiva por el entusiasmo que el usualmente reservado armenio ponía en aquella conversación.

Hannah Fiorenzi miró hacia la calle. El auto que los llevaba iba atravesando un boulevard lleno de autos y de actividad. Pero sus ojos se clavaron algo más allá, en el cielo azul cobalto de aquel crepúsculo de Ciudad Macross.

- Carlos Azueta tiene que ceder. – Pensó. – Nunca nadie ha sido más tenaz que yo… sobre todo cuando se trata de obtener el poder por medio de la seducción.

Y totalmente ajeno a aquellos pensamientos que la licenciada Fiorenzi dirigía hacia su persona, en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto el comodoro Azueta acababa de subir a su camioneta y la había puesto en marcha.

Mil imágenes de los días previos se amontonaban en su cabeza y en su corazón sentía, quizás por primera vez en años, una mezcla confusa de sentimientos que él no lograba identificar del todo, mucho menos comprender.

Por un lado estaba la alegría de saber que contaba con una amiga tan querida como Jesse Galland… y la tristeza al pensar que su amiga se había ido y que no la vería durante tantas semanas. Y por otro lado esa sensación de tener un nudo en el estómago que le era producida por el retorno de Hannah Fiorenzi a la ciudad.

Y aquella sensación tan desagradable no tenía nada que ver con la situación profesional de ambos… había algo más que él no lograba visualizar del todo, pero que sabía que tarde o temprano ocasionaría problemas.

Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos parecieron desaparecer de su mente al ser reemplazados por la letra de una canción que comenzó a sonar en el aparato de sonido de su vehículo en cuanto lo puso en marcha… una antigua melodía que llevaba por título "_My love dwelt in a Northen Land"_. Jamás en la vida Carlos Azueta encontró una melodía más apropiada para un momento exacto de su vida… porque en ese momento, aunque conscientemente no quisiera admitirlo, él sabía que esa persona que le había devuelto la capacidad de sentir, de creer y de confiar, realmente habitaba en una tierra del norte… o al menos habitaría allá durante dos meses que le parecían eternos.

Y en esa noche de Nueva Macross, mientras la divina calma del ocaso caía sobre la ciudad, el vehículo del comodoro Azueta se perdió a lo lejos, cobijado por las sombras de la noche en la que las últimas luces del crepúsculo comenzaban a diluirse lentamente. ***

-

* * *

.

**Notas de Autor:**

- Aquí tienen la entrega de esta semana y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios que de una u otra forma siempre me hacen llegar y que realmente me alegran el día. Sobre todo quiero agradecerles por todos los correos electrónicos que me han hecho llegar en estos últimos días en relación a esta situación que estamos viviendo por acá en México con esta epidemia. ¡Muchas gracias por su interés y por sus muestras de afecto! Realmente estas son cosas que no se pagan con nada. Por acá todo está en orden, por suerte. Y confiamos en que así seguirán las cosas.

- Por otro lado, esta semana además del usual agradecimiento a mi beta Mal Theisman, quiero agradecerle una vez más por el honor que le hizo a esta historia al escribir una de las escenas contenidas en este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias, mi estimado colega! A nombre mío y de los AC a quien apadrinas. ;)

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y que todos estén muy bien! Cuídense mucho, tomen sus precauciones y por aquí nos estaremos viendo pronto! ¡Ánimo con todo!

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	19. Tú eres la noche y la Eternidad

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**TÚ ERES LA NOCHE... Y LA ETERNIDAD**

-

* * *

-

Aunque no era muy tarde todavía, ya las luces del alumbrado público de la ciudad de Nueva Detroit se habían encendido. El cielo aún se notaba claro pero estaba nublado y eso hacía que pareciera ser más tarde de lo que en realidad era. Y aquello sin duda le daba a la ciudad un aire de encanto muy especial, sobre todo en la zona de edificios más bien antiguos por donde avanzaba un transporte del aeropuerto con destino a un hotel situado en la avenida que surcaba el río – y que era una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Nueva Detroit era una ciudad que había resentido bastante la Lluvia de la Muerte y sus efectos posteriores… pero también era una ciudad que había sabido salir adelante, levantar la frente, sacar la casta y su gente se había puesto a trabajar desde el primer día en la reconstrucción de su ciudad natal. Así Nueva Detroit se había convertido en una de las primeras ciudades en ser declaradas fuera del estado de emergencia global y en tiempos más recientes el alcalde de la misma había hecho un anuncio oficial de que al menos el 80 por ciento de la ciudad había sido restaurada gracias al tesón y a la voluntad de sus habitantes.

Era difícil para Lisa y para Rick pensar que ese amplio boulevard arbolado por el que iban pasando, hacía solo unos años era una zona de desastre. Aunque Rick recordaba muy bien sus patrullajes por aquella zona durante los dos años de la reconstrucción… y el panorama no era agradable en aquel entonces. Por eso ambos estaban particularmente sorprendidos por lo que la gente de Nueva Detroit había hecho por su ciudad. Aquella era una muestra viviente de la voluntad humana y del amor a la tierra.

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo fuera de una hermosa construcción con aires victorianos que de inmediato arrancó una sonrisa a la almirante Hayes. Para Rick aquello no pasó desapercibido y mientras ayudaba a su esposa a descender de su transporte, le informó:

- Hemos llegado… el Hotel Omni Nueva Detroit.

- ¡Dios santo, Rick… es hermoso!

- Lo es, ¿no es así? – Rick miró hacia el edificio que se levantaba imponente en su arquitectura antigua frente a ellos. – Pensé que te gustaría… tenemos esta fantástica vista del río, la costera canadiense de aquel lado y el _skyline_ de la ciudad hacía allá.

- Rick, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para hacer todo esto?

- Te dije, no tienes porque agradecérmelo a mí… bueno, no me voy a quejar si lo haces, pero tengo que compartir el crédito con los sospechosos comunes. Todos queremos que tengas un cumpleaños inolvidable, Lisa. Porque lo mereces.

Rick se había acercado para abrazar a su esposa alrededor de la cintura y besarla suavemente en la punta de la nariz. Aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados más bien parecían una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel y no los jefes militares de dos de los organismos de defensa más importantes del mundo.

El piloto tomó la mano de su esposa y entraron al hotel. Ahí el lujo y el buen gusto de aquel lugar quedaron en manifiesto apenas cruzaron las puertas del mismo. La decoración era francamente impresionante, con alfombras rojas, tapices dorados, cortinajes pesados, techos altos y lámparas elegantes. Aquel era un ambiente sofisticado y lujoso con un innegable estilo europeo. Lisa Hayes estaba sorprendida con todo aquello.

Y más sorprendida todavía cuando entró a la habitación que les había sido asignada y que le pareció simplemente espectacular. La vista que tenían desde ahí del paisaje nocturno de la ciudad era algo realmente impresionante. La decoración era de muy buen gusto… y la habitación estaba además equipada con una hermosa chimenea, un desayunador y un lujoso baño de mármol que seguramente haría las delicias de los dos jóvenes esposos… sobre todo por la tina de hidromasaje que ahí se encontraba.

- Rick… - Lisa miraba todo a su alrededor. – Esto es… ¡Es espectacular! ¿No crees que es un poco… excesivo?

- ¿Para ti, Lisa? – Rick se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. – Para ti nada es excesivo, bonita… además es tu cumpleaños y te dije que lo íbamos a celebrar en grande.

- ¡Wow…! – Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su piloto. – Y a ti te gusta hacer las cosas de esta manera, ¿no es así? Jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Rick Hunter.

- Eso es un cumplido. – Rick la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Entonces… te gusta?

- ¿Cómo no me habría de gustar? – Lisa se dio la media vuelta para mirar a su esposo de frente. - ¡Rick, esto es… un sueño!

- Me alegro… porque la idea es que lo pases de lo mejor. Ahora, tengo varias recomendaciones para ir a visitar en el centro de la ciudad que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Renté un auto, así que no tendremos problemas de transporte.

- ¡Piensas en todo!

- Agradezcamos a Kelly por esto… y a Jesse Galland por las recomendaciones turísticas. Ella trabajó aquí un tiempo, en los proyectos de reconstrucción y de restauración del centro histórico.

- No me sorprende en lo absoluto… y me da mucho gusto pensar que la restauración de Woodland esté en sus manos expertas.

- Sí… - Rick miró a su alrededor. – No sé por qué, pero esta habitación… este hotel en general, me imagino que en sus buenos tiempos Woodland debió ser algo como esto.

- Bueno… - Lisa observó la habitación. – Algo así… pero menos ostentoso, sin duda. En casa teníamos ese contraste entre los gustos refinados y elegantes de mi madre con el estilo de vida más espartano y asceta de mi padre. Creo que al final ambos se equilibraban bastante bien.

- No lo dudo. – Rick se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y Lisa fue a sentarse a su lado. – Pero yo creo que tu madre influyó mucho en el carácter de tu padre al final. ¿O no es así? Es decir, en cuanto a sus gustos y esas cosas…

- Quizás… mi papá era un hombre inteligente y muy estudiado. Pero creo que mamá llegó a ponerle el toque más cultural y artístico a su vida. Ella era una artista de primer nivel. Sabes que llegó a dar algunos recitales de piano a nivel profesional y todo.

- Claro… lo que me lleva a pedirte algo, amor.

- ¿Qué cosa, Rick?

- Sobre la obra que iremos a ver mañana… "_El Mikado_" de Gilbert & Sullivan… yo me declaro ignorante. ¿Podrías ilustrarme un poco al respecto?

- Bueno… es una opera de los grandes clásicos de estos dos artistas victorianos. Yo creo que te va a gustar porque no es una opera convencional sino más bien una opereta cómica… sí, me imagino que te va a agradar bastante, Rick.

- Si tú lo dices, yo lo tomo como dogma de fe. Ahora te hago una propuesta… ¿qué te parece si salimos a explorar un poco el centro de la ciudad, a localizar el teatro a donde iremos mañana y a buscar un buen sitio para cenar? Y mientras tanto me podrás ilustrar sobre todos los pormenores de la obra que haya que conocer.

Lisa se acercó a Rick y lo besó en los labios… no fue un beso tierno ni dulce, sino un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad. Un beso que auguraba para el piloto una noche bastante interesante. Cuando ella se alejó, Rick parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró.

- ¿Eso es un _sí_?

- Es un sí, piloto. – Lisa se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano. - ¡Vamos, la noche es joven y hay mucho por hacer!

- ¿Sabes algo, Lisa? Puede que sea tu cumpleaños… - Rick comentó con una sonrisa, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su esposa hacia la puerta de la habitación. – Pero creo que yo lo voy a disfrutar bastante.

- ¡De eso se trata, Rick!

Los dos salieron de aquella elegante habitación que sería su refugio durante los dos días siguientes. Aquella noche sería algo especial, no había dudas al respecto. Sin duda la mejor manera de comenzar a celebrar, a lo grande y como ella lo merecía, el cumpleaños de una mujer muy especial llamada Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Era temprano… bastante temprano en Ciudad Macross. El día había amanecido bastante frío e incluso un poco nublado. Aún no eran las siete de la mañana y las luces de la ciudad y de la base militar todavía estaban encendidas. Desde el ventanal de su oficina en el piso 21 del Almirantazgo, el comodoro Azueta observaba el paisaje frente a él.

Le gustaba ver el amanecer, siempre lo relajaba y lo hacía prepararse mentalmente para el día que tenía frente a él. Cada amanecer era una nueva esperanza, una promesa de una jornada productiva y una oportunidad para seguir en pie de lucha. ¡Y vaya que él necesitaba darse fuerzas ese día! Después de todo durante dos días él estaba al frente del almirantazgo en ausencia de la almirante Hayes.

A Carlos Azueta no le asustaba la responsabilidad y mucho menos el trabajo. Él sabía que podía hacerse cargo y mantener la UN SPACY funcionando como un engranaje bien aceitado durante esos dos días. No tenía problemas con ello… pero lo que le preocupaba – realmente le preocupaba – era el que la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi hubiera regresado a Macross. Y no era el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer de trato tan difícil lo que más irritaba al comodoro. Después de todo él sabía tratar con gente así, no por nada había sido comandante de una Base Naval y director de una Academia Militar. Él tenía el don de gentes y sabía como manejarse alrededor de personas conflictivas y complicadas. Pero con Fiorenzi las cosas eran diferentes…

Él no confiaba en ella. Había algo en Hannah Fiorenzi que le hacía desconfiar y que lo ponía en alerta cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Y por otro lado estaba el hecho del obvio interés personal que la observadora del gobierno tenía en él… ¡Y eso lo molestaba… mucho!

Sin embargo nadie podía dudar que el comodoro Azueta era un hombre diplomático que siempre se comportaba a la altura de las circunstancias, sin importar cuales fueran sus opiniones personales al respecto. Pero eso no evitaba que él estuviera contando, quizás inconscientemente, las semanas que faltaban para que esa comisión de observadores terminaran con su trabajo.

Pero además había algo más… algo que lo mantenía inquieto y que lo había hecho pasar la noche en vela, sin poder conciliar el sueño por más que lo hubiera intentado. Fue hasta entonces que Azueta se percató de que, de hecho, se sentía algo cansado. Pero no había podido dormir… primero había estado esperando la llamada de Jesse Galland. Había estado esperando que ella se comunicara con él para decirle que había llegado sin novedades a Nueva York. Pero después de esa llamada… una llamada que había sido breve, pero que lo había llenado de esperanza… después de esa llamada simplemente no había podido dormir.

No era como si aquella llamada hubiera sido una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo, pero Azueta no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Un saludo, unas palabras de cortesía, el aviso de Jesse de que ya estaba instalada en el hotel en donde pasaría la noche antes de salir a Woodland al día siguiente… algunas recomendaciones de seguridad y una breve despedida… aquella bien podía haber sido cualquier llamada telefónica. Excepto por aquellas palabras finales.

_- ¡Cuídate mucho, Galland! Y mantente en contacto_. – Le había dicho él.

_- Lo haré, pero tú también cuídate mucho… y gracias, por todo… te quiero mucho, Carlos. _

El comodoro Azueta no podía sacarse esas palabras de la mente. _"Te quiero mucho, Carlos". _¿Qué le había respondido él? No lo recordaba. Quizás un breve "_hasta pronto"_ o un simple _"yo también"._ ¡Pero no lo recordaba!

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Azueta pensó por milésima vez en las últimas horas. – Que me quiere mucho… ¿Pero en qué forma? ¿Qué me quiso decir…? ¿O sería simplemente un formulismo, una mera expresión o convencionalismo social…?

El antiguo lobo de mar, ahora convertido en jefe del Estado Mayor, se dejó caer en su poltrona y cruzó sus dedos sobre su pecho, mientras se perdía en profundas meditaciones. Tan ensimismado estaba en lo suyo que cuando el sonido del intercomunicador vino a turbar la paz de su oficina, el comodoro saltó alarmado y soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de responder.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mary? – Se dirigió a su asistente.

- Buenos días, comodoro… señor, la teniente Hickson me informa que la licenciada Fiorenzi está aquí y quiere verlo.

Azueta miró su reloj. Eran las 0712 horas. Tan metido había estado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado del paso de los minutos. Asintió con la cabeza, como si su asistente pudiera verlo y se llevó la mano al pecho, para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón después del susto que el intercomunicador le había causado.

- Que pase, por favor.

- Sí, señor.

El comodoro se puso de pie, se alisó su ya de por sí impecable uniforme, se acomodó los puños de su saco y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió justamente cuando la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi aparecía en el vestíbulo de su oficina, acompañada por su asistente, mientras hablaba interminablemente dándole algunas instrucciones.

- … entonces eso es todo, Gigi. Pero necesito que te encargues de eso de inmediato, ¿entiendes? En una hora necesito todo eso sobre mi escritorio.

- No se preocupe, licenciada. Yo me ocupo.

- Bien, bien… - Hannah hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si estuviera espantando a un bicho insignificante que la estuviera molestando. - ¡Entonces manos a la obra! ¡Vamos, vamos… el trabajo no se va a hacer solo!

Gaia Torino miró al comodoro y apenas y lo saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de darse la media vuelta y salir a toda prisa de ahí. El curtido militar no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por aquella pobre muchacha.

- ¡Carlos Azueta en persona! – Hannah ya se había acercado a él y le había extendido la mano. - ¿Cómo está, comodoro? Se le ve muy bien el día de hoy.

- Buenos días, licenciada. – Él respondió escuetamente. – Pase por favor… sé que tenemos asuntos importantes de que hablar.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Ella entró a la oficina y fue a instalarse en la sala. - ¿Tendrá un café, comodoro?

Mientras Azueta iba a servirle una taza de café, decidió ir directamente al punto para evitar que Fiorenzi comenzara a divagar con su conversación, como era su costumbre.

- Sobre lo que me comentaba ayer en el aeropuerto, licenciada Fiorenzi… en relación a las acciones conjuntas que habremos de llevar a cabo para reforzar nuestra colaboración, ahora que las campañas políticas han comenzado…

- Me alegra que lo mencione, comodoro. Porque ese es precisamente el tema que más me preocupa: reforzar la colaboración y la seguridad.

- Creo que en cuanto a la colaboración siempre hemos estado de acuerdo, licenciada.

- Podríamos mejorar.

- En cuanto a la seguridad, le puedo certificar que nuestros sistemas han sido reforzados y yo personalmente me he asegurado de que—

- Comodoro Azueta, - Hannah lo detuvo en seco. – Estamos en épocas electorales, las primeras en este nuevo mundo y solo Dios sabe las cosas que estarán planeándose allá afuera en esta guerra sucia, que usted y yo sabemos, serán estas elecciones.

- Esa es una afirmación demasiado fuerte, viniendo de una representante del gobierno, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Seamos realistas, Carlos. – Ella respondió desdeñosamente. – Y bien dice el refrán que más vale prevenir que lamentar. Tú estás viendo la situación desde un punto de vista demasiado ideal. Estuviste demasiado tiempo en tus barcos en altamar, comodoro Azueta. Las cosas son diferentes en el mundo real. Yo, en cambio, he trabajado demasiado tiempo para el gobierno como para ser idealista. Yo soy pragmática… realista.

- Quizás tenga razón. – El comodoro aceptó con cierta renuencia. – Pero mantengo lo dicho, nuestros sistemas de seguridad son inviolables.

- Desde el exterior quizás… pero ¿qué hay del interior?

- Licenciada, si usted está insinuando que nuestra propia gente—

- ¡No lo estoy insinuando! Estoy pidiendo que mantengan un ojo vigilante al interior. La filtración de información existe, Carlos… es algo real y algo que le preocupa al gobierno. Y comprenderás que cualquier cosa que le preocupe al gobierno, me preocupa a mí… no pienso arriesgarme, comodoro.

El comodoro Azueta, que hasta entonces había permanecido de pie, fue a sentarse a su escritorio; recargó sus codos en la superficie inmaculada del mismo y apoyó su barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. Hannah lo estudió en silencio por unos minutos; aquel militar de carrera, a quien ella realmente consideraba una persona capaz y comprometida, se había perdido en sus meditaciones. Una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la licenciada.

Azueta, por su parte, ni siquiera se percató de ello. Lo único que él podía pensar en ese momento era que ese asunto de una posible filtración de información desde el interior era algo que la almirante Hayes y él ya habían previsto y analizado… y hacía apenas unos cuantos días que él mismo, por indicaciones de la almirante, había hecho una revisión exhaustiva de todos los sistemas de comunicaciones y los protocolos de seguridad. Por otro lado él confiaba en su gente y—

Un sonido casi imperceptible sacó de pronto a Azueta de sus meditaciones. Un sonido que a pesar de ser tan discreto, había logrado atraer la atención de Hannah, porque lo había reconocido de inmediato: un correo electrónico acababa de entrar a la bandeja del comodoro Azueta. Y a juzgar por la expresión – momentánea y fugaz, pero bastante obvia – que había iluminado su rostro, la italiana podía darse cuenta de que aquel mensaje era importante para el comodoro.

- La pregunta es, - Hannah se puso de pie y fue a sentarse frente al escritorio. - ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ustedes para garantizar esa seguridad, comodoro?

- Nuestros sistemas y protocolos están totalmente blindados, licenciada. – Azueta respondió, apartando su vista del monitor de su computadora. – Y en cuanto a nuestro personal…

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por ellos, comodoro? – Preguntó ella socarronamente.

- ¿Qué clase de oficial superior sería si no fuera así, licenciada? – Azueta respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

- No esperaba otra respuesta de tu parte. – Ella se puso de pie, al tiempo que se reía irritantemente.

El comodoro la miró, mientras ella caminaba alrededor del escritorio para ir a situarse justo a su lado. Él, con un movimiento rápido, cerró el correo electrónico que tenía abierto en su computadora, aunque eso no evitó que Hannah lograra observar el nombre del remitente.

- _Arquitecta Jessica Galland. _– La observadora pensó. - ¡_Es esa mujer otra vez!_

- ¿Entonces cuáles son los asuntos que hay que tratar, licenciada? – Azueta encausó aquella conversación. – Si le parece haré que la teniente Hickson nos prepare la sala azul y creo que sería conveniente que el resto de los observadores estuvieran presentes, para ponernos al día con todos los asuntos… voy a citar al coronel Sidar y al mayor Sterling…

Antes de que Fiorenzi pudiera darle una respuesta ya Azueta había tomado el auricular del teléfono en sus manos y estaba hablando con su asistente:

- Sargento Sainz, por favor comuníquese con la teniente Hickson e indíquele que convoque a una reunión inmediata en la sala azul… sí, dígale que llame a—

Mientras Azueta seguía hablando con su asistente, Hannah lo observó con cierta irritación, pero con innegable curiosidad. Había algo en ese hombre que la intrigaba… y más allá que solo eso, ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo que más le convenía a ella en esos momentos era tener al comodoro de su lado… y si lograba estar en buenos términos con él, las cosas serían definitivamente mucho más sencillas para ella.

- _Realmente no me molestaría estar en muy buenos términos contigo, Azueta. _– Ella pensó, mientras lo veía hablar. – _Eres guapo, sofisticado, elegante… me intrigas porque hay algo misterioso en ti que atrae… vivo no saldrás de esta, Carlos Azueta… de eso puedes estar tan seguro como que me llamo Hannah Fiorenzi._

- Bien… - El comodoro se puso de pie. – El personal convocado estará en la sala azul en 10 minutos… ¿Quiere que vayamos pasando a ese lugar, licenciada?

- Por supuesto, comodoro.

Hannah fue a recoger sus cosas, que había dejado desperdigadas sobre el sofá. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por el comodoro para, en cuestión de segundos, oprimir el botón de "_responder_" en su programa de correo electrónico y teclear un rápido: "_Voy a una reunión, te respondo en un rato. ¡Gracias por escribir y suerte con todo! ¡Buen viaje a Woodland, conduce con precaución! – Carlos."_

Aquello por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Hannah. Así como tampoco aquella leve sonrisa que el comodoro traía en sus labios cuando fue a abrir caballerosamente la puerta de su oficina para que ella pudiera salir.

_- No puedo creerlo._ – Pensó. – _Que yo esté aquí, prácticamente lanzándome sobre de él y este hombre insista en poner distancia de por medio… mientras que solo basta que esa mujercita le envíe un correo electrónico para ponerlo… así_.

En cuanto al comodoro Azueta, el día se anticipaba bastante complicado… pero por alguna razón se sentía optimista e incluso feliz. Realmente era curioso el poder que un breve correo electrónico de tres párrafos podía tener sobre él… inexplicable, incluso. Pero ¿quién necesitaba explicaciones? No era el correo electrónico en sí, él bien lo sabía… la causante de todo aquello era la remitente de aquel mensaje. Y eso era algo que Azueta no podía siquiera cuestionar.

Sin embargo no había mucho tiempo para pensar ni para meditar su situación… no cuando estaba a punto de entrar a una reunión bastante importante. Y no cuando prefería enfocarse en su trabajo para olvidar – aunque fuera momentáneamente – que esa mujer que tanto lo intrigaba y fascinaba, en esos momentos se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en las tierras de Woodland.

-

* * *

-

La Academia Militar de Ciudad Macross era un sitio bastante agradable. Situada dentro de los terrenos militares de la ciudad, era un complejo de edificios y espacios perfectamente acondicionados para las actividades académicas y entrenamiento de los cadetes. En los años que el comodoro Azueta había estado al frente de la academia, había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para hacer de aquel sitio un lugar que cubriera las necesidades de los chicos que en ella estudiaban y se preparaban para servir en las fuerzas de defensa y para que fuera además un lugar digno e incluso bonito.

Los edificios, modernos y de grandes ventanales para permitir que la luz los inundara por dentro, estaban situados entre enormes jardines y árboles frondosos. Aquel sitio más que una instalación militar parecía una universidad civil. Sin embargo las banderas, estandartes y escudos militares que podían encontrarse en cada rincón recordaban a cada paso que el suelo que ahí se pisaba, pertenecía a las Fuerzas de Defensa.

Y precisamente en la entrada de uno de esos edificios, dos jóvenes estaban de pie. Los dos portaban el uniforme azul y blanco de las Fuerzas Espaciales, pero mientras que la chica lo portaba cómodamente y con gran familiaridad, el muchacho se notaba algo incómodo con aquel uniforme. O quizás incómodo no era la palabra correcta. Ella lo miró, sonriendo divertida, y le acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Raro… - Fue la única respuesta del chico.

- El uniforme te sienta bien, Azueta.

- Jamás había utilizado otro uniforme que el de marino. – El joven refunfuñó.

- Sí, pero tampoco te trajimos hasta acá arrastrando. – Ella lo regañó. – Tú viniste por tu propia voluntad… además tampoco es como si—

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Nick se rió. – Me gusta quejarme y renegar de todo, Kelly… pero no sabes lo emocionado que estoy… nervioso también.

- ¡Aw, no te preocupes! Ya verás que todo sale bien… - Kelly lo miró y le sonrió amistosamente. - ¡Tu primer día en la Academia Espacial! ¡Tienes que estar emocionado, Nick!

- Esperemos que todo salga bien. – El chico se aflojó un poco el cuello de su uniforme.

- No es que te quiera apresurar, - Kelly miró su reloj. – Pero tu primera clase comienza en menos de 10 minutos.

- Y yo no quiero retenerte acá por más tiempo tampoco. – Él la miró. – Kelly, gracias… lo digo de verdad. ¡Gracias por todo!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Respondió ella, mientras comenzaba a sacudirle el uniforme y a pasarle las manos por el cabello, como una mamá que estuviera acicalando a su hijo. – Ahora, tienes que obedecer a tus maestros… no busques pleitos con tus compañeros… pórtate bien y trata de hacer amigos… - Ella bromeó.

- ¡Sí, jefa! – Nick se rió de buena gana.

- ¿A qué hora sales?

- ¿Vas a venir por mí? – El jovencito no podía dejar de reírse con todo aquello.

- Bueno, sí tú quieres. – Ella le sonrió con cierta coquetería que a él le encantó.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Hickson? ¡Si no vienes por mí no voy a saber como llegar a casa y me voy a perder!

- ¡Que exagerado! – Fue el turno de Kelly de reírse.

- Esta bien, pero si jamás vuelves a verme te vas a acordar de este momento y dirás: _"¡Oh, si tan solo yo hubiera…!"_

- ¡Ya está bien! – La teniente Hickson no dejaba de reírse. - ¡Dios, que dramático eres!

- Entonces… - Él sonrió pícaramente. - ¿En la noche me vas a ayudar a hacer mi tarea?

- ¡No presiones tu suerte, Azueta! – Kelly le advirtió. – Aunque, si te portas bien y terminas tus deberes temprano, podemos ver una película o algo.

- ¡Ah, eso me gusta! – Nick le guiñó el ojo.

- Bueno, ese es el trato entonces. Ahora ve a tu salón. – Kelly lo urgió. – No queremos que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases… ¡Y suerte con todo, Nick!

- ¡Gracias Kel! – Él comenzó a subir los escalones que conducían a la puerta del edificio. - ¡Te veo en la tarde entonces! Yo te aviso cuando salga.

- ¡Claro, espero tu mensaje! – Ella lo despidió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa. - ¡Ah, solo una cosa más!

- ¿Qué? – Él se detuvo en la puerta de cristal del edificio.

- Si te da hambre… te puse un sándwich, una manzana y un jugo en tu mochila… por si acaso…

Nick levantó una ceja y movido por la curiosidad abrió la bolsa de mensajero que traía colgando al hombro y comprobó que efectivamente, Kelly le había puesto una bolsa de papel con víveres ahí. No sabía por qué, pero todo aquello le estaba fascinando. Le sonrió a su amiga, una sonrisa que para ella valió mucho más que mil palabras, y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Seguro que es comestible?

- ¡Azueta, te estás ganando una paliza! – Kelly sacudió su puño de la manera más amenazadora que pudo lograr.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Nick levantó sus manos conciliadoramente. - ¡Te veo en la tarde entonces, Kel! ¡Suerte con todo!

Los dos se despidieron agitando sus manos. Kelly hizo el intento de alejarse de ahí, pero se detuvo de inmediato y miró sobre sus hombros. Nick entró al edificio, revisando algún documento que llevaba en las manos… seguramente las indicaciones que ella le había dado para llegar a su salón de clases y que él había terminado garabateando en un improvisado mapa. Ella lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista y después comenzó a alejarse de ahí lentamente y sonriendo para sí misma.

- ¡Buena suerte, Nick! Y bienvenido a las Fuerzas Espaciales…

La joven teniente Hickson tomó el sendero que conducía hasta el acceso principal de la Base Militar, justo frente al cual se levantaba imponente y orgulloso el edificio que era el corazón mismo de aquel complejo militar y de las Fuerzas Espaciales en sí: el Edificio del Almirantazgo, al que coloquialmente llamaban _la_ _Fortaleza_, en donde ella todavía tenía un largo día por delante.

Pero el simple hecho de saber que Nicolás Azueta estaba tan cerca de ella era toda la razón que ella necesitaba para sentirse optimista y feliz aquel día… porque con cada momento que pasaba, más segura se sentía de que ese chico tan irritante como adorable realmente se estaba convirtiendo en su única razón.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa Hayes había abierto los ojos aquella mañana y se había percatado de que ya eran mucho más de las 0800 horas, de pronto sintió algo como angustia al pensar que se había quedado dormida. Sin embargo bastó una breve mirada a su alrededor para recordar que no estaba en Ciudad Macross, sino en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad de Nueva Detroit y que aquel día no tenía que trabajar… porque era su cumpleaños.

A su lado, en aquella cama grande, elegante y cómoda, Rick todavía dormía profundamente. Estaba tendido de espaldas y su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Su boca entreabierta y el cabello rebelde que le caía sobre los ojos le daban un aspecto simplemente encantador que hizo que Lisa sonriera adormiladamente y se acurrucara junto a él.

- ¡Gracias, Rick…! – Susurró por lo bajo. - ¡Todo esto es tan maravilloso! ¡Tú eres tan maravilloso! Y yo… te amo… te amo demasiado.

El piloto refunfuñó algunas palabras incomprensibles en sueños y se movió un poco. Lisa se rió y lo atrajo hacia ella, hasta que él quedó descansando cómodamente sobre el pecho de su mujer y ella, en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo dormido y tranquilo, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello. Rick suspiró profundamente, susurró el nombre de su esposa y se quedó quieto una vez más.

Ella sonrió esplendorosamente y lo besó en la frente. Luego, y sin dejar de abrazarlo ni de acariciarlo, miró hacia la ventana. Las pesadas cortinas estaban entreabiertas y debajo de ellas, unas más ligeras de gasa blanca dejaban filtrar la luz de aquel día de marzo… el día del cumpleaños de la almirante Hayes.

- Un año más. – Ella pensó. - ¡Y qué año ha sido este! Un año con mucho trabajo, con mucha tensión, con muchas situaciones… pero sin duda el año más feliz de mi vida.

La almirante cerró los ojos, no para dormir, sino para hacer un repaso mental de todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en su vida desde su último cumpleaños. Y curiosamente, solo podía recordar cosas lindas. El solo hecho de vivir con Rick, de ser su esposa y ahora la madre de su hijo, todo eso significaba para Lisa mucho más de lo que ella podía expresar con palabras. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más feliz, más completa, más realizada como persona y como mujer.

Rick Hunter le había dado una razón para vivir, pero también le había mostrado un nuevo camino, la había enseñado a valorarse como persona, a desarrollarse como mujer. Él la motivaba, la impulsaba, la inspiraba y se quedaba siempre a su lado. Él era su fuerza, su inspiración, su roca, su faro… ¡Él era su todo!

- ¿Y tú… qué haces despierta tan temprano? – La voz amodorrada y ronca del piloto la sacó de sus meditaciones. – Despertarse temprano en el día de tu cumpleaños, eso es un pecado, ¿sabías?

- ¡Hola amor! – Lisa lo besó en la frente. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Muy bien… - Rick se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Lisa. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! – Canturreó contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas a la almirante.

- ¡Rick…! – Ella se rió. – Esto… todo esto es fantástico. Yo no esperaba que—

- ¡Shhh…! – Él la besó suavemente en los labios. - ¡No digas nada! Mira, el día de hoy es para ti, bonita. Y me voy a asegurar de que lo disfrutes.

- Pues la celebración comenzó bastante bien… anoche. – Lisa le acarició el rostro y sonrió al sentirlo áspero al tacto. – Aunque necesitas afeitarte…

- ¡Bah! Necesito cosas más importantes y más inmediatas que eso, Hayes… ¡Y las necesito ya mismo!

- ¿Y con esas cosas nos estaríamos refiriendo a…?

- ¡Oh, tú lo sabes! – Rick comenzó a besarla. – Un poco de amor por la mañana… y si es para celebrar tú cumpleaños, todavía mejor.

- Bueno… - Lisa abrazó a su esposo, que con todo trataba de encontrar una posición que no la incomodara por el peso de su cuerpo. – En ese caso, muéstrame lo que tienes, piloto.

- ¡No sabrás ni lo que te golpeó, Lisa!

- Cuento con ello.

Rick comenzó a besarla en el cuello de una manera provocativa y sensual que hizo que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara de golpe y que, sin que ella se percatara siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo, comenzara a gemir y a suspirar el nombre de él. Aquello hizo que él sonriera contra la piel de su esposa. Saber que ella se sentía bien y saber que era él quien le estaba proporcionando ese placer era suficiente motivación para hacer que Rick Hunter siguiera adelante con sus embates amorosos.

- Dos años… - Lisa murmuró. – Hace dos años que hicimos esto por primera vez… y no puedo—no puedo saciarme de ti, Rick.

- Esas son buenas noticias… - El piloto apenas pudo responder, perdido como estaba en esas sensaciones que Lisa despertaba en él. - ¡Dios, te sientes tan bien, Lisa…!

- Rick… - Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

Los ojos del piloto, iluminados por la suave luz de la mañana, se notaban nublados por el amor y el deseo… esa miraba intensa, penetrante, profundamente azul traspasó el corazón de Lisa, como siempre lo hacía y la hizo desear más… mucho más.

- Hazme el amor, Rick… - Ella susurró, acariciando el cabello del piloto y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sonrió arrogantemente y por única respuesta se acercó a su esposa y sin darle tiempo de nada la besó de lleno en los labios… uno de esos besos profundos, apasionados y estremecedores que siempre terminaban por derrumbar por completo las defensas de Lisa Hayes. Sin duda aquel piloto rebelde había aprendido bien en esos dos años… y ahora sabía que botones debía de oprimir exactamente para lograr los efectos deseados en ella… él conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y reclamaba su posesión. Pero mucho más que solo eso, él conocía cada palmo de su alma y de su corazón y eso era suficiente para hacer que Lisa se estremeciera de amor cada vez que él la tenía en sus brazos de aquella manera… cada vez que ella pensaba que él, Rick Hunter era el hombre al que su corazón había decidido amar incluso cuando su razón le decía que aquello era una locura… cada vez que él la abrazaba de aquella manera y la poseía en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón.

- ¡Oh Rick… te amo! – Ella suspiró cuando sintió que su esposo entraba profundamente en ella, sacudiendo las fibras más íntimas de su ser. - ¡Te amo tanto!

- Lisa… - Él respondió con un gruñido… y aquella pareció ser la única palabra que su cerebro fue capaz de procesar en ese momento.

Porque mientras le hacía el amor a su esposa, la mente del piloto no parecía estar ahí… su cuerpo se estremecía de placer y su corazón palpitaba desbocado, sintiendo como la felicidad se desbordaba en su interior… pero en su mente solo podía pensar que aquella mujer, aquella increíble, sorprendente, maravillosa, hermosa mujer llamada Lisa Hayes era suya… única, exclusiva y absolutamente suya. Y aquello lo hacía desear más… aquello lo hacía querer poseerla hasta morir… quería fundirse con ella, sentirla cerca, sentirla suya, sentirla… simplemente sentirla.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en nada… se dejaron embriagar por aquel sentimiento de amor total… por aquellas sensaciones delirantes que los deleitaban, los hacían estremecerse de placer, de amor, de felicidad… y los llevaban hacia el límite en una carrera loca que ninguno de los dos quería detener. Porque ambos deseaban alcanzar aquel clímax juntos. Los dos querían sentir como aquel amor que se profesaban, esa adoración, esa devoción en aquel momento explotaba dentro de ellos en forma de un placer tan intenso, tan alucinante, tan urgente…

- ¡Oh Lisa… te amo!

Aquella fue la declaración contundente y sentida que escapó de los labios de Rick justo en el momento en que sentía que todo su cuerpo se sacudía como arrasado por un terremoto incontenible y devastador que le agitaba sus entrañas y lo hacía liberar todo su amor, todo su placer, toda su devoción dentro de su esposa. Lisa se aferraba a Rick como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo, por voluntad propia y de manera incontenible, se sacudía en los brazos de Rick… y ella simplemente perdía la razón y todo sentido de realidad.

- ¡Dios… Rick… te amo… te amo!

El cuerpo del piloto simplemente colapsó sobre el de su esposa y ella lo recibió, acunándolo amorosamente contra su pecho mientras que sentía la respiración agitada de Rick en su cuello. El cuerpo sudoroso del muchacho todavía temblaba levemente y ella podía sentir el latir apresurado de su corazón. Y ella no estaba mucho mejor… aquello había sido algo mágico y poderoso.

- Con un inicio como este… - Ella murmuró casi sin aliento. – Auguro un día… espectacular.

El piloto se rió y, sin dejar de besar el cuello de Lisa, murmuró contra él:

- Sí, bueno… ahora no importa lo que haga en el día… ya nada va a poder superar esto.

- ¡Que arrogante! – Lisa se rió.

- ¿O vas a negarlo?

- Fue bueno. – Ella opinó, mientras que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¿Bueno? – Rick, quien todavía estaba tratando de recuperar su aliento, la miró a los ojos sin poder ocultar el hecho de que estaba mortalmente ofendido. - ¡Lisa Hayes! ¿Esa es tu opinión al respecto?

- ¿O qué… no lo fue para ti? – Ella todavía estaba dispuesta a hacer rabiar al piloto un poco más.

- ¿Bueno? – Rick levantó la voz. - ¡No fue _bueno_! ¡Fue _espectacular_!

- Hmmm… - Lisa sonrió y empujó a Rick para hacer que se acostara de espaldas en la cama. – Lo fue, piloto… realmente lo fue.

Él sonrió, más conforme con aquello… y aún más conforme con el hecho de que ella había comenzado a besarlo suave y provocativamente en el cuello, en los hombros, en el pecho… el piloto entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Lisa, si sigues haciendo eso no respondo de mí!

- ¿Entonces me detengo…?

- ¡No…!

Ella sonrió y mientras seguía besando a Rick en el cuello, justo detrás de su oreja, le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y su mano de vez en vez bajaba quizás demasiado, provocando que el piloto literalmente se estremeciera debajo de ella.

Pero de pronto el sonido insistente e inesperado de alguien que llamaba a la puerta los hizo detenerse en seco. Rick murmuró un par de improperios y Lisa miró hacia la puerta, con cierta curiosidad.

- Son las 9 de la mañana y el desayuno está servido. – Proclamó una voz amable desde el exterior.

- ¡Oh! – Rick levantó la cabeza. - ¡Es cierto, pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno a esta hora… lo olvidé!

- ¿Entonces por eso la prisa? – Lisa le sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Aw…! – Rick se levantó, apoyándose en su codo. - ¿Podría dejar el desayuno ahí en el pasillo…? ¡Yo lo recojo en un momento!

- Como guste, señor.

Rick le sonrió a Lisa y ella se movió para darle espacio de bajarse de la cama. Antes de hacerlo, el piloto besó profundamente a su esposa en los labios antes de alcanzar su bata de baño y ponérsela encima.

- ¡Un desayuno especial en la cama para usted, mi bella dama!

- Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de mí, Hunter.

- Y si después de lo que acaba de ocurrir todavía lo dudas, creo que más me valdría ir a arrojarme de un precipicio o algo.

- ¡Que exagerado! – Lisa se rió.

- Yo no sé tú… - Rick abrió la puerta y empujó el carrito con el desayuno hacia el interior de la habitación. – Pero al menos yo necesito una buena carga de carbohidratos y proteínas… de otra manera no podré funcionar el resto del día.

- ¿Y cuál es el menú?

- ¡Ah, el especial cumpleañero! – Rick imitó el acento de un chef francés. – Tenemos waffles con miel o con mermelada, fruta fresca, jugo natural, leche, un poquito de café…

- ¡Aw…! –Lisa exclamó.

- ¿Eso significa que te gusta o que te estás quejando? – Rick se acercó a la cama llevando una bandeja.

- Las dos cosas… es que… solo un _poquito _de café…

- Solo un poquito, señora Hunter. – Rick le sirvió una taza pero primero él le dio un sorbo para probar el brebaje. – Hmmm… no está mal…

- ¿Leche y azúcar? – Lisa le sonrió.

- ¡Al momento, madame!

El piloto preparó el café tal y como a su esposa le gustaba y después los dos comenzaron a desayunar, dando cuenta de la comida ávidamente y con singular alegría. La verdad es que ambos estaban hambrientos.

Y mientras comían iban repasando los planes del día. Los dos querían ir a caminar un poco por la ciudad, conocerla y visitar algunos sitios interesantes. Después de comer volverían al hotel para prepararse para la gala de estreno de esa noche. El ver a Lisa tan emocionada con todo aquello era suficiente para que Rick se sintiera feliz y satisfecho. Además tenía que agradecer a sus amigos que eran quienes, a fin de cuentas, le habían ayudado a planear esa escapada de cumpleaños para su esposa.

Después de desayunar los dos tomaron una ducha, se vistieron con ropa cómoda y abrigada y salieron del Hotel Omni, abordaron el auto que Rick había rentado durante su estancia y recorrieron parte del río, sus distritos históricos, algunos barrios tradicionales, el centro de la ciudad.

Era realmente sorprendente lo que el tesón y la voluntad humana podían lograr después de un holocausto como el que la tierra había vivido apenas hacía unos cuantos años atrás… y el ver ahora a ciudades como esas, totalmente reconstruidas y viviendo una vida activa, vibrante, llena de empuje y de vitalidad, realmente hacía que las esperanzas se concibieran como algo real… y que las personas mantuvieran su fe en la humanidad y en el espíritu humano.

Después de pasear durante horas, Rick y Lisa decidieron quedarse a comer en un restaurante bastante lindo que habían encontrado cerca del Parque Lafayette. El lugar se era bastante agradable, la comida era deliciosa, la vista era perfecta y la compañía… bueno, en opinión tanto de Lisa como de Rick, la compañía realmente era el atractivo más importante de ese o de cualquier otro lugar en donde los dos estuvieran juntos.

Ya para las 1600 horas estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Habían conocido bastante, se habían dado el tiempo de caminar por varios parques y jardines y habían comprado algunos regalitos para sus amigos – Rick sabía que no había nada como la gratitud para mantener a sus amigos felices y siempre dispuestos a ayudarle con esas escapadas románticas. Después, ya de vuelta en el hotel, Lisa había decidido que dormiría una siesta antes de comenzar a prepararse para la gran noche que tenían en puerta. ¡Y realmente la necesitaba! Se sentía cansada, pero feliz… feliz como nunca en la vida.

Rick se quedó con ella en la cama hasta que se durmió. Él, por su parte, decidió quedarse despierto. En realidad no tenía sueño pero sobre todo, le preocupaba que si se quedaba dormido podría irse de largo y lo último que él quería era que fueran a perderse esa obra de teatro de esa noche, que realmente prometía ser espectacular.

El piloto alcanzó un librito de unas pocas páginas que Lisa había dejado encima de la mesita de luz al lado de la cama. Era una reseña de "_El Mikado_", la obra que verían esa noche y Rick decidió que una buena manera de emplear su tiempo era leyendo aquello para no llegar en blanco al teatro.

- Al menos sabré de qué se trata y que puedo esperar… jamás fui particularmente afecto a este tipo de eventos, es decir, al teatro, los conciertos y todo eso… pero si a Lisa le gustan, entonces yo siempre puedo darles una oportunidad. Además admito que he visto cosas bastante interesantes que yo pensaba que me iban a aburrir, pero no… así que veamos… _"El Mikado"_ de Gilbert & Sullivan…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como algo que le hacía cosquillas y le perturbaba su sueño. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con Rick que, recostado a su lado, la observaba con amor y le acariciaba suavemente el rostro con su dedo índice.

- ¡Hola dormiloncita! – La saludó. - ¿Descansaste?

- ¡Hmmm…! – Lisa se estiró perezosamente y se acurrucó contra su esposo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

- Un par de horas… quizás un poquito más… y realmente odié el tener que despertarte pero—habrá que comenzar a prepararse para la gran noche de gala.

- Sí… - Lisa sonrió contra el pecho de Rick.

- Lisa… ¿no te estarás quedando dormida otra vez, eh?

- No…

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, amor…

- Sí…

- ¿Podrías dejar de responder en monosílabos?

- No…

Rick se rió y eso contagió a Lisa, quien entreabrió los ojos y miró a su esposo. Él la contempló con amor por unos segundos y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- No querrás llegar tarde al teatro, bonita… porque entonces te perderías la Obertura.

- ¿Ahora sabes todo sobre El Mikado, eh? – Lisa se levantó y se abrazó sus propias piernas mientras miraba a su esposo con una mirada entre adormilada y cariñosa que a él le encantó.

- Leí el folleto que dejaste por ahí. – Él se lo mostró y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. – Y creo que será una noche interesante. La obra se ve prometedora.

- ¡Te va a encantar, amor! Pero tienes razón, ya es hora de que comencemos a prepararnos… es una noche especial y debemos estar ahí temprano. Además… - Lisa le lanzó una mirada predadora a su esposo. – Creo que mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños será el verte usando smoking esta noche, piloto.

- ¡Nah…! – Rick se rió. – Te aseguro que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños te lo daré después… justo aquí en esta habitación.

El piloto le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y Lisa se rió de buena gana. Enseguida él se puso de pie y ayudó a Lisa a hacer lo mismo. Tenían un par de horas para bañarse, vestirse, acicalarse y llegar al teatro. Era buen tiempo, pero siempre era mejor ir adelantados que retrasados y en eso los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Así que sin duda, y con fines puramente prácticos, los dos decidieron que la mejor manera de ahorrar tiempo e incluso recursos naturales – agua en ese caso –, era bañándose juntos. ¡Que nadie dijera que el matrimonio Hunter-Hayes no se preocupaba por la ecología!

-

* * *

-

El joven general Richard A. Hunter de la UNSAF tenía esa noche una misión muy importante que cumplir… una misión trascendental e inaplazable. Aquella noche él debía de asegurarse de que la almirante Elizabeth C. Hayes, ama y señora de las Fuerzas Espaciales de las Naciones Unidas, tuviera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… ¡Y a lo grande!

Y por ello el general Hunter había decidido no escatimar en gastos cuando se trataba de tan distinguida persona. Había rentado un pequeño auto deportivo que era elegante en sus líneas y diseño, seguro, confiable y que realmente se sentía casi como si estuviera piloteando su caza VF4, por la potencia del motor. Era curioso, él pensó, que hubiera pasado una buena parte de su vida adulta piloteando aparatos mucho más grandes y costosos que ese auto… y sin embargo era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de potencia en tierra. Y aquello lo emocionaba, era adrenalina pura.

… aunque Lisa se encargaba de recordarle a cada momento que en aquel auto llevaba no solo a su esposa, sino además a su mujer embarazada. Así que más le valía al piloto bajar la aguja del velocímetro, ya que a mayor velocidad la mirada de Lisa se volvía más atemorizante. Y realmente Rick no tenía el menor deseo de conocer cual era el resultado de esa ecuación. Prefería conducir con prudencia y además, Lisa tenía razón, no podía exponer a su familia a sus locuras automovilísticas, por más que el motor de aquel auto ronroneara como gatito contento, invitándolo a subir la velocidad.

- ¡Es una hermosa noche! – Lisa comentó.

- Tú eres mucho más hermosa. – Rick la miró de soslayo. - ¡Es verdad, Lisa! Te ves extraordinariamente hermosa esta noche, preciosa… ¡Wow!

- ¡Aw, Rick…! – Lisa se sonrojó levemente.

Pero el piloto no exageraba. Lisa se había vestido para la ocasión con un hermoso vestido color lavanda que no solo resaltaba la blancura de su piel, la brillantes de su cabello color miel y su intensa mirada verde, sino además le quedaba muy bien con ese collar que Rick le había regalado en la última navidad y que ella adoraba. Mucho más que una almirante de las Fuerzas de Defensa, Lisa Hayes aquella noche lucía como toda una reina.

Aunque Rick, por su parte, tampoco se veía nada mal, vestido con su impecable smoking negro y su inmaculada camisa blanca, era la personificación de la elegancia y el buen gusto. Los dos hacían una pareja francamente hermosa. Pero mucho más que la ropa que vestían, lo que realmente los hacía brillar era la alegría que se podía ver reflejada en los rostros de ambos, en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas… Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes eran una pareja enamorada y feliz y no podían ocultarlo.

- ¡Wow! – Lisa murmuró cuando el auto dio vuelta en la esquina del totalmente renovado Ópera House de Nueva Detroit. - ¡Es magnífico!

- ¡Vaya! – Fue lo único que Rick murmuró cuando se acercaron.

- ¡Espectacular de verdad! – Lisa no podía dejar de admirar el edificio. – Ayer que pasamos por aquí no se veía tan… increíble.

- Bueno, las luces, la multitud y los autos definitivamente ayudan bastante al _look _general del teatro, ¿no te parece?

Fue hasta entonces que Lisa se percató de que, efectivamente, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, de autos, de cámaras de televisión y de una actividad frenética y desbordada. No era para menos, era la inauguración del Ópera House, todo un hito en la historia de la ciudad. Y el hecho de que la Compañía de Ópera Michigan fuera a presentar la obra más aclamada de G&S ya de por sí era todo un acontecimiento. Aquella gala sin duda era el evento del año en Nueva Detroit.

- No pensé que fuera a ser algo tan… monumental.

Rick detuvo su auto a un costado del teatro, en donde un valet parking se acercó de inmediato a recibir las llaves que el piloto le estaba entregando. Enseguida él se apresuró a ir a abrir la portezuela de Lisa y a ayudarla caballerosamente a salir del auto.

- ¡Gracias, amor!

- Estoy a su servicio, mi bella dama.

Rick besó la mano de su esposa y galantemente la colocó en su brazo para escoltar a Lisa hasta la entrada del teatro. Ahí un elegante caballero vestido a la usanza victoriana les dio la bienvenida.

- Buenas noches, ¿podría ver su invitación, por favor?

- Aquí tiene. – Rick le entregó el sobre que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

- ¡Oh! – Aquel hombre sonrió. – Almirante Hayes, General Hunter… ¡Es un honor tenerlos aquí! Ella es mi compañera, Angie y los acompañará hasta su palco.

Una jovencita que – por alguna razón – los hizo recordar a Kelly, les sonrió amablemente.

- Acompáñenme por favor.

- Palco 33, Angie. – El hombre le informó. – Almirante Hayes, General Hunter, que disfruten de la velada.

Mientras seguían a la joven acomodadora a través del vestíbulo del teatro, Lisa comentaba con Rick todos los detalles tan elegantes y de buen gusto que decoraban aquel sitio. Realmente era un lugar hermoso y se notaba que la gente de Nueva Detroit había hecho un esfuerzo tremendo para devolverle a su Ópera House su encanto y la majestuosidad de antaño.

El palco al que la joven Angie los condujo era sin duda un lugar privilegiado, cerca del escenario, espacioso, cómodo y bastante privado. Aquello era un requerimiento especial por parte del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo. Después de todo, aunque nadie – ni siquiera Lisa o Rick – los hubieran notado, los Halcones estaban presentes en aquel sitio, salvaguardando la seguridad de esos dos oficiales de alto rango de las Fuerzas de Defensa y eso era algo que Rick Hunter agradecía y que lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido. De ninguna manera él se atrevería a arriesgar a Lisa. Era seguridad ante todo.

- ¡Que lugar tan magnífico! – Lisa miraba a su alrededor, gratamente sorprendida con todo lo que veía. – Hasta los programas de mano… diseños victorianos originales… ¡Son hermosos! ¿No te gustan, Rick?

- Son lindos. – El piloto examinó su programa. – Antiguos… me gustan las letras así… se ven elegantes.

- ¡Mira el foso de la orquesta! Hacía mucho que no iba a ver una obra de teatro en donde una orquesta de esta categoría tocara en vivo.

- Impresionante, ¿no es así? – Rick sonrió y besó a su esposa en la mejilla.

- ¡Oh, lo es de verdad! No puedo creer que estemos aquí hoy, Rick… es decir… ¡Esta vez si que te pasaste, piloto! ¿Y recuerdas que decías que este año no habías preparado nada especial? ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Rick se rió de buena gana. Después de todo no había mentido. Hasta hacía unos días él todavía no tenia la más remota idea de lo que podía hacer para el cumpleaños de Lisa… hasta aquel día en el que el comodoro Azueta, poniéndole un diario sobre el escritorio le sugirió: _"¿Por qué no la llevas al teatro? Esta obra abrirá en Nueva Detroit en unos días y es todo un clásico"._ De ahí todo había comenzado a suceder.

Y de pronto un murmullo procedente de otro de los palcos sacó a Rick de sus meditaciones y a Lisa de su estado de contemplación. El ruido de la gente al acercarse, las voces, los ruidos producidos por los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros hicieron que Rick y Lisa supieran, sin lugar a duda, que alguna celebridad seguramente se aproximaba. La puerta de un palco separado del suyo por 4 o 5 de por medio, se abrió y cuatro personas entraron a aquel sitio, a duras penas conteniendo a los reporteros que los perseguían. Dos de aquellos hombres cerraron la puerta de golpe y el tercero acompañó a una mujer a tomar asiento.

Los ojos de Rick se agrandaron momentáneamente y enseguida miró a Lisa, quien al mismo tiempo había volteado a verlo con una expresión muy parecida a la suya en el rostro. Los dos estaban genuinamente sorprendidos. Y no era para menos.

- Es… ¿Minmei? – Lisa preguntó y su voz demostró su incredulidad.

- Es Minmei… - Rick confirmó. – Aunque se ve… no sé… luce como si—es decir, aparenta mucho más edad de la que realmente tiene.

- Sí, se nota algo… - Lisa dejó aquel comentario al aire, no queriendo decir nada que pudiera resultar ofensivo.

Pero la verdad era que Rick tenía razón. Vestida con un estrafalario vestido rojo, un abrigo de piel, un amplio sombrero y unos enormes anteojos oscuros, Minmei lucía realmente bastante madura. Nadie pensaría que era una chica en sus 20's.

- Bueno, es más que lógico que ella esté aquí hoy. – Lisa comentó. – Después de todo estos son sus terrenos… los artísticos, quiero decir.

- Sí, bueno… no estoy muy seguro de que a ella le agrade particularmente la música teatral del siglo XIX. – Rick respondió honestamente. – Ella es más… moderna.

- De cualquier forma… no podemos olvidar que ella apoyó bastante la reconstrucción de Nueva Detroit y no me sorprendería que incluso haya hecho donativos para la restauración de este Ópera House.

- Eso sí. – Rick aceptó. – Me imagino que ella querrá alguna vez presentarse en este sitio… siempre le gustaron los escenarios espectaculares.

El piloto guardó silencio y Lisa lo miró. Los ojos de Rick se habían clavado en un punto no muy bien definido del telón que cubría el escenario y a juzgar por su expresión, había algo que estaba molestando al joven general de la UNSAF.

- ¿Amor? – Lisa lo llamó tentativamente. ¿Qué pasa? Todo está bien…

- ¡Oh, lo sé! – Rick salió de su breve trance y le sonrió levemente a Lisa. – Todo está bien, es solo que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, yo… yo te amo, Lisa.

- Rick… - Lisa sonrió y le colocó sus manos en las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla al rostro. – Mírame, Rick… mírame y escúchame… a mi no me importa que Minmei esté aquí. Creo que es algo que superamos hace ya mucho tiempo, amor. No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Todo está bien.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Absolutamente!

Rick sonrió levemente y se acercó para plantarle un besito fugaz y tierno a Lisa en los labios. Después tomó sus manos y la miró una vez más a los ojos.

- Aunque en realidad lo que me estaba molestando era algo más, amor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando robaron aquella cámara de protocultura… aquí mismo en Nueva Detroit y yo…?

- ¡Shhh…! – Lisa se acercó para acallarlo con un besito suave en los labios.

- Las calles eran ruinas… escombros… cráteres… había incendios por doquier y—

Lisa volvió a besar a Rick, tratando de disipar aquellos malos recuerdos. Él piloto cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar por ella.

- No te atormentes con eso, Rick. Sé que aquel día las cosas fueron caóticas pero… pero hiciste tu parte… y mira a Nueva Detroit ahora. Ha vuelto a surgir. – Lisa susurró cuando se separaron.

- Gracias Lisa. – Él le sonrió. – Tú siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor… pero aún así, hay algo que sigue molestándome…

- Rick… - Lisa intentó hacerlo detener, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba él con aquello. – No… no es necesario que…

- No, permíteme decirlo. – Rick la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. – Lo siento, Lisa… siento mucho haberme comportado como un completo imbécil en aquella ocasión, sabiendo que lo único que tú querías era que yo estuviera seguro y a salvo. ¡Me tomó tanto tiempo comprender las cosas! Lisa…

- Rick, lo hemos hablado mil veces… todo lo que sucedió en aquellos tiempos, simplemente quedó en el pasado. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Todo está superado… todo está perdonado… además, - Lisa puso su mejor cara de enfado. - ¿De esto se trata todo esto? ¿Vas a arruinarme mi noche de teatro con tus viejas historias de taberna, piloto?

Rick no pudo menos que reír y acercarse a besar a Lisa, con amor, con pasión y con alegría. Ella reciprocó el beso y cuando se separaron, Rick le sonreía radiantemente.

- ¡Gracias, amor! Gracias por comprender… gracias por perdonarme… y sobre todo, gracias por aguantarme y por no darte por vencida conmigo… ¡Te amo, Lisa Hayes!

- Y yo a ti, Rick Hunter… aún y cuando hayas sido tan insensible como para besarte con otra chica en aquella pista de vuelo… justo frente a mí.

- ¡Ugh! – El piloto protestó. – Dijiste que estaba olvidado y perdonado… ¿Es así como vamos a jugar este juego?

- ¡Nah! – Lisa se rió. – Solo dame un beso que me haga olvidar… y todo estará perdonado.

- ¡Ah! Ese método me gusta más.

Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y sin darle respiro se acercó a ella para besarla… para besarla intensa, apasionada, enardecida y delirantemente. Fue un beso que no por ser breve dejó de ser uno de los mejores que alguna vez Lisa hubiera recibido en su vida. Al grado de que cuando al fin se separaron, ella se aferró a los hombros de su piloto, sintiendo que de otra manera le sería imposible mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Wow…! – Ella murmuró.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – Rick comentó socarronamente y dándose aires de suficiencia. - ¡Misión cumplida!

Lisa lo miró y quizás en otro momento hubiera decidido quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante y esa mirada altanera del rostro… incluso a golpes. Pero en esos momentos sentía que estaba en un limbo entre la realidad y el éxtasis absoluto al que Rick la había llevado con ese beso. Terminó por sonreír tiernamente y el piloto le pasó su brazo por alrededor de los hombros para acurrucarla contra él.

Justo en ese momento las luces del teatro comenzaron a bajar su intensidad y una voz en off pidió a todos los presentes que pasaran a ocupar sus lugares… ¡El Mikado de Gilbert & Sullivan, presentado por la Compañía de Ópera de Michigan en la noche de gala de la reinauguración del Ópera House de Nueva Detroit, estaba por comenzar!

Fueron más de dos horas de pura magia en las que los números musicales se sucedieron sin pausa uno detrás de otro, reviviendo la maestría y la genialidad de Gilbert & Sullivan y demostrando el calibre artístico de la Compañía de Ópera. El público se entusiasmaba, reía, gozaba de aquella puesta en escena. Aún en un mundo post-apocalíptico el arte y la cultura encontraban sus formas de sobrevivir. Porque era quizás entonces – más que nunca – que las personas necesitaban ese alimento para su espíritu.

Rick y Lisa estaban fascinados con todo aquello. Los dos estaban disfrutando a lo grande de aquella obra. Entre actos Rick se acercaba a su esposa para hacerle algún comentario o alguna pregunta que ella respondía con gran entusiasmo. Y cuando había alguna parte del argumento que requiriera alguna explicación extra, Lisa estaba más que dispuesta a acercarse a su esposo y susurrarle algunas palabras en el oído.

Hubo un breve intermedio entre el Acto I y el Acto II, como generalmente se estilaba en esos casos. Pero aún durante el intermedio, Rick y Lisa permanecieron en su palco, comentando la obra y aprovechando para compartir algunos momentos de ternura y cariño, mientras Rick le deseaba una y otra vez a su Lisa un feliz cumpleaños.

Y la noche siguió su curso… cuando finalmente la obra terminó con el ensamble de "_The threatened cloud has passed away"_ como número final, la Compañía de Ópera recibió una ovación de pie. La sala del Ópera House se cimbraba con aquellos aplausos y aclamaciones que venían de cada rincón de aquella histórica – y recién restaurada – construcción. Los artistas salieron a saludar en tres ocasiones después de que el telón había caído, pues el entusiasmo de los asistentes no parecía tener fin.

- ¡Extraordinario! – Rick comentó con Lisa, mientras miraban todo aquel despliegue de entusiasmo desde su palco. - ¡Fue realmente extraordinario! Nunca pensé que una opera pudiera ser tan… divertida.

- Esos son Gilbert & Sullivan para ti, pilotito. – Ella dejó de aplaudir para acercarse a Rick y besarlo en la mejilla. - ¿Entonces sí te gustó?

- ¡Mucho! – Él le sonrió emocionado. – Además la escenografía… y los trajes de los actores y todo… la música… ¡Wow!

- Bien, ese es tu sello de aprobación. – Ella se rió.

- ¿Y qué te pareció a ti, Lisa?

- ¿A mí? – Lisa sonrió radiante. - ¿Tú qué piensas, Rick? Para ponerlo en pocas palabras… ¡Wow!

- ¡Ah, muy elocuente y explícita!

Alguien llamó a la puerta del palco y de inmediato Angie, su acomodadora, asomó su cabeza y les sonrió tímidamente.

- Almirante Hayes, General Hunter… los invitamos a que pasen al salón de recepciones del teatro. Ahí se les espera para la cena de gala.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Angie! – Lisa respondió atentamente.

La chica sonrió y se alejó de ahí para ir al siguiente palco. Rick, por su parte, muy ufano y sonriente, le ofreció su brazo a Lisa y cuando ella lo tomó, los dos salieron del palco y comenzaron a seguir a las demás personas que ya se dirigían al salón que se les había indicado.

Apenas habían ingresado a aquel elegante y sofisticado lugar, en donde se llevaría a cabo esa gran cena de gala para celebrar la premier de aquella extraordinaria producción operística, cuando un hombre impecablemente vestido de smoking se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Almirante Hayes, general Hunter! – Los fue a saludar de mano. - ¡Es un honor tenerlos aquí esta noche! Realmente me siento honrado con su presencia. Cuando tuve noticias de que usted estaría interesada en acudir a este estreno, almirante… bueno, realmente me emocioné. ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir! Ah… pero, ¿dónde está mi educación? Soy Peter Harrington, presidente de la junta directiva del Ópera House.

- Señor Harrington, - La almirante Hayes respondió amablemente. - ¡El honor es todo nuestro! Ha sido una puesta en escena realmente impresionante.

- Los muchachos hicieron su trabajo… pero vengan, acompáñenme por favor… - El señor Harrington comenzó a conducirlos hacia un grupo de personas reunidas por ahí. – Quiero que conozcan al alcalde y al director de la ópera…

- ¿El alcalde? – Rick no pareció particularmente contento con aquello. – No creo que él me recuerde, pero hace unos cuantos años, en plena reconstrucción, yo tuve un encuentro muy poco agradable con el gobierno de la ciudad… por una cuestión zentraedi.

- Esos días quedaron atrás, general Hunter. El alcalde Vogel renunció a los pocos días de que aquellos eventos ocurrieran. Argumentó que tenía algunos problemas de salud. Durante unos meses tuvimos un gobierno provisional y desde hace poco más de un año el alcalde Harry Walker asumió el cargo. Es un buen tipo, todos en Nueva Detroit lo apreciamos bastante.

- ¡Esas son buenas noticias! – Rick le sonrió a Lisa.

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… - El señor Harrington anunció formalmente una vez que se habían acercado al grupo. – Permítanme presentarles a nuestro alcalde Harry Walker… al director de la obra que esta noche han disfrutado, Albert Weiss y a su señora esposa, Jane.

Una serie de formalidades se sucedieron entre aquellas personas que acababan de conocerse. Formalidades que fueron seguidas por una conversación amena, casual y un tanto formal entre ellos.

Justo en esos momentos Lynn Minmei entró al salón de recepciones, escoltada por el mismo hombre que la había acompañado durante la función de teatro. Era un chico joven, de no más de 25 años; alto, rubio, de aspecto infantil y un poco desgarbado a pesar de la ropa de etiqueta que vestía. Era Patrick Harrington, hijo del virtual dueño del Ópera House y compañero de Minmei en aquella velada.

El chico hablaba animadamente de varios aspectos de la producción de aquella noche, que obviamente le entusiasmaba sobremanera, mientras que Minmei buscaba con la mirada algo… o a alguien, entre las personas reunidas en aquel salón.

Y no le tomó mucho tiempo dar con lo que buscaba… ahí, no muy lejos de la puerta, Rick y Lisa conversaban animadamente con un grupo de personas que ella no tuvo problemas en reconocer… eran los anfitriones de aquella gala.

- ¡Patrick…! – Minmei interrumpió a su compañero. - ¿No deberíamos de ir a saludar a tu padre y a sus invitados?

- ¡Oh! – El muchacho sonrió, visiblemente emocionado. - ¿Está papá con la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter?

- ¿Los conoces? – Minmei preguntó, un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Quién no los conoce, Minmei? ¡Son celebridades! ¿No los conocías tú?

- En realidad son… viejos amigos míos.

- ¿En serio? Tú conoces a la gente más interesante… ¡Vaya! La almirante Hayes es mucho más linda en persona de lo que se ve en las fotos… ¡Y eso que ya en las fotos se ve bastante bien!

- Se nota un tanto… diferente. – Minmei comentó en un susurro, mientras observaba a Lisa de la cabeza a los pies. – Pero… luce bien.

- ¡Vamos a saludarlos!

El alcalde Walker había hecho una broma y todos estaban riendo de buena gana cuando Minmei, la super estrella del Nuevo Mundo que volvía a estar en la fama después de algunos años complicados, se acercó al grupo.

- ¡Buenas noches! – Saludó amablemente. - ¡Lisa, Rick…! ¡Qué sorpresa! Lo último que esperaría era encontrarlos aquí esta noche.

- ¡Ah, Minmei! – El alcalde fue a saludarla efusivamente. - ¡Que gusto tenerte por aquí! ¿Conoces a nuestros invitados?

- ¡Claro! – Minmei sonrió. – Somos viejos amigos…

- ¿Cómo estás, Minmei? – Lisa la saludó con una sonrisa sincera y un cálido apretón de manos. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Oh, bien… muy bien… ¡Hola Rick!

- ¡Hola Minmei! – El piloto la saludó atentamente, pero con cierta indiferencia. – Nos da mucho gusto verte por aquí. Tampoco esperábamos encontrarte aquí esta noche.

- Minmei ha sido una mecenas muy generosa para la restauración del Ópera House. – El alcalde explicó.

- Donó importantes sumas de dinero para el proyecto. – Harrington completó.

- ¡Vamos! – Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. – Saben que le tengo cariño a la ciudad y que siempre que pueda apoyar los proyectos artísticos de esta o cualquier otra ciudad, lo haré desinteresadamente.

- Es una labor muy noble, Minmei. – Lisa respondió con simpatía.

- No me cuesta nada.

Un rugido súbito comenzó a surgir de entre los invitados a aquella cena de gala… rugido que terminó convirtiéndose en una verdadera ovación cuando un par de personas entraron al salón… eran los dos protagonistas estelares de "_El Mikado_", quienes de inmediato acapararon la atención de los invitados y de la prensa asistente al evento.

- ¡Oh, vengan un momento! – Harrington empujó al director y a su esposa. – Seguro que la prensa apreciará que ustedes estén presentes para las fotografías… Almirante Hayes, General Hunter, discúlpenme un segundo por favor.

El alcalde de Detroit ya se había entretenido hablando con alguien más y Patrick Harrington se había acercado a donde la multitud se aglutinaba en torno a los recién llegados, lo que le permitió a Minmei hablar con Lisa y Rick con mucho más libertad.

- ¡Christine Taylor! – Minmei comentó. – No creo que sea tan especial… ¿sabían que yo estuve a punto de tener el papel protagónico de esta obra… el de Yum-Yum?

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Lisa preguntó con interés.

- El director Weiss abrió un casting… ¿Para qué se necesitaba un casting si yo ya había dicho que me interesaba el proyecto? Eso jamás lo sabré… pero al final eligió a Christine… - Minmei hizo una mueca. – Es decir, tan mala no es… sabe cantar y todo, pero… yo pude haber hecho mucho mejor papel. Aunque de cualquier forma no hubiera podido… tengo muchos compromisos artísticos.

- Debe ser agotador. – Rick comentó, todavía maravillado ante el hecho de que Minmei no había perdido su habilidad de enfocar las conversaciones hacía sí misma.

- Soy profesional… - Comentó con cierto desdén y sin apartar la mirada del lugar en donde los periodistas y fotógrafos se apiñaban en torno a las estrellas de la noche. - Como sea… aún así me pidieron que esta noche viniera al estreno y mi publicista pensó que el venir acompañada por el hijo del señor Harrington sería buena publicidad. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo pero… es un muchacho bastante aburrido.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con… - Lisa lo pensó. – con el hijo del dueño de tu compañía disquera?

- ¡Ah, Michael Blackwood! – Minmei suspiró. – Él está bien, pero esos son chismes de ayer, Lisa. – Minmei respondió, mientras sacudía sus manos. – ¿No vieron todas las notas periodísticas que estuvieron publicando en los diarios e incluso en televisión? _"Noches para Llorar"_… _"Conexión con las Estrellas"_, ese programa es de Ciudad Monumento… incluso MBS Espectáculos hizo una nota bastante extensa…

Rick y Lisa negaron con la cabeza, totalmente ajenos e ignorantes de lo que Minmei les estaba hablando. Ella hizo un gesto de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

- Para ser personas tan importantes ustedes no parecen estar muy bien informados… Bueno, Michael y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo… ya saben, salir con otras personas, descansar un poco. Tampoco es que yo pueda terminar mi relación con él así porque sí. Todavía tengo varios contratos pendientes con su compañía disquera. Además, después del escándalo de hace dos años… ya saben, toda esa situación con Hayden, mi ex – baterista y todo…

El joven matrimonio Hunter-Hayes realmente no estaba interesado en aquellas cuestiones tan banales, pero Minmei parecía bastante dispuesta a seguir hablando de ello, por lo que sin siquiera mirar a sus interlocutores, continuó con su monólogo, sin apartar la mirada del grupo de personas que todavía se arremolinaban en torno a las estrellas de "_El Mikado_".

- Vance piensa que tenemos que irnos con calma con todo esto… no le agradó en absoluto la decisión que Michael y yo tomamos… hmmm… Vance es mi representante, ¿lo recuerdan? – Rick y Lisa asintieron levemente. – Bueno… él ha estado trabajando con algunas estrategias. No es tan malo, realmente… mucho mejor que Kyle, eso es seguro.

Rick miró a Lisa y ella se encogió de hombros. Justo en ese momento un mesero se acercó a aquel pequeño grupo de personas con una bandeja de bebidas que se apresuró a ofrecerles. Minmei, sin siquiera mirarlo ni agradecerle, tomó una copa de champaña. Lisa y Rick decidieron pasar por el momento, ya que las bebidas alcohólicas le estaban absolutamente prohibidas en esos días.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? – Preguntó solícito el joven mesero.

- Un Ginger Ale estará bien. – Lisa respondió con una sonrisa amable.

- Que sean dos. – Rick concluyó.

El mesero se retiró y Minmei apuró la copa de champaña que traía en la mano. Su mirada se tornó bastante severa cuando siguió hablando.

- ¿Saben que ha estado haciendo ese tonto? Según él sigue siendo un representante y productor exitoso… un afamado cazatalentos. No lo sé, pero si Kyle quería seguir dentro del mundo de la música… realmente, no sé que es lo que trae en la cabeza. Los grupos y cantantes que representa son bastante mediocres y solo tienen popularidad entre esos hippies de las ecoaldeas. ¿Han escuchado hablar de ellos?

- ¡Y vaya que sí! – Rick hizo un gesto, sintiendo por primera vez en la noche, que estaba de acuerdo en algo con Minmei. - ¡Son personas realmente… detestables!

- ¡Lo son! – Minmei afirmó categóricamente. – Ustedes saben como es Kyle y esas ideas pacifistas y alocadas que siempre ha tenido…

La joven cantante hizo una pausa y Rick y Lisa se miraron un tanto consternados. En realidad ellos no sabían nada de la vida de Kyle y el solo hecho de saber que estaba involucrado con esas ecoaldeas de las que tanto les había advertido el comodoro Azueta era algo que los hacía sentir preocupados.

Además, podían cuestionarle cualquier cosa a Minmei, podían decir lo que fuera de ella… pero había una verdad innegable y esa era que, con todo, Minmei siempre había mostrado una abierta simpatía hacia el ejército y siempre que había podido, había apoyado a su causa. Al menos había que darle ese mérito.

- Últimamente ha estado promocionando a una cantante llamada Dawn… ¿no la han escuchado? ¡Es terrible y Kyle se atreve a hablar ante la prensa y declarar que esa Dawn es la próxima Minmei! ¿Cómo se atreve? – La joven terminó por beberse los restos de su champaña de un solo trago.

- ¿Realmente hizo eso? – Lisa preguntó, sintiendo cierta pena por la cantante.

- Sí, lo hizo. ¿Puedes creerlo, Lisa? Y ni que decir del otro grupo que está representando… The Dreamweavers… ¿No los han escuchado? Se nota que Kyle tiene gran influencia sobre esos cantantes, basta con escuchar sus grabaciones para ver reflejadas las ideas pacifistas de Kyle en la letra de sus canciones… ya saben, pacifismo, protestas contra la guerra y supuestas canciones de conciencia en las que culpan a la UN SPACY y a todos los soldados por las tragedias que la humanidad ha sufrido… y han sido un éxito rotundo en esas aldeas de hippies. ¡Kyle está en su elemento!

- ¡No tenía idea! – Lisa comentó, mirando a Rick.

Él, que mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, movió la cabeza negativamente y se encogió de hombros. Un inocultable gesto de preocupación había aparecido en el rostro del joven general.

- ¡En fin! – Minmei sacudió su mano frente a sí. – Yo, por otro lado, voy a comenzar a promocionar mi nuevo material. Voy a tener varias presentaciones y conciertos y precisamente pienso visitar Ciudad Macross pronto. No sé las fechas, eso tendría que verlo con Vance.

- Nos dará mucho gusto tenerte por allá, Minmei. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! De hecho estaba pensando… es una idea loca, pero… no sé…

- ¿De qué se trata? – Rick quiso saber.

- En unos meses, en el verano quizás, cuando estemos en la gira de promoción y visitemos Ciudad Macross… yo quisiera actuar para las tropas. – Minmei sonrió y los dos jóvenes militares pensaron que era la primera sonrisa realmente sincera que habían visto en ella en toda la noche. – Si ustedes lo permitieran, claro… ¡Oh! Y además sería una cortesía de mi sello disquero. Eso significa que ustedes no tendrían que pagar, ¿saben?

- ¡Oh! – Lisa miró a su esposo. – Yo creo que sería fantástico. ¿No lo crees así, Rick? Pienso que los chicos de la base lo disfrutarían mucho.

- A mi también me parece una buena idea, amor. – Rick sonrió. – Pero… tú eres la jefa.

Lisa le devolvió una radiante sonrisa a Rick y él, sin poderse quitar la que traía en los labios se acercó para besar a su almirante consentida en la mejilla. Minmei observó aquella escena con una expresión entre enternecida y melancólica reflejada en su rostro.

Pero justo en ese momento dos situaciones simultáneas interrumpieron aquella conversación. Por un lado, el mesero que antes se había acercado a ellos, fue a informarles que sus bebidas estaban listas en su mesa, lo cual era una clara indicación de que pasaran a tomar sus lugares. Y por otro lado, el señor Harrington, director de la junta directiva del Ópera House, había tomado un micrófono y estaba hablando, iniciando con ello con una serie de discursos que serían la parte protocolaria de aquella velada.

La mesa en la que Rick y Lisa fueron colocados la compartían con un par de matrimonios más, residentes de Nueva Detroit y amantes del arte y la cultura. Y por lo que Rick y Lisa pudieron saber en la breve conversación que sostuvieron con ellos, habían sido además mecenas de la restauración del Ópera House y de la puesta en escena de "_El Mikado"_.

Los discursos fueron breves y contundentes. El señor Peter Harrington habló sobre la necesidad de implementar sistemas culturales fuertes y duraderos en el nuevo mundo. La cultura, dijo, es el alimento del espíritu y en un mundo post apocalíptico las personas no solo debían de ocuparse de mantener el cuerpo alimentado y la casa bien cimentada, sino además necesitaban nutrir sus almas y cultivar sus espíritus. Y el Ópera House de Nueva Detroit era un templo de cultura que la ciudad, gracias a las personas que habían cooperado para que aquello fuera posible, abría al mundo entero.

El discurso del alcalde Harry Walker siguió la misma línea. El alcalde incluso agradeció la presencia de las autoridades militares en esa noche tan especial, demostrando con ello que los militares tenían buen gusto artístico y que la carrera castrense no estaba de ninguna manera en contraposición a la cultura. La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter agradecieron aquellas breves pero sentidas palabras. Ambas intervenciones, cortas pero sustanciosas, fueron muy bien recibidas por la concurrencia.

Después las estrellas de "_El Mikado_", Christine Taylor y Robert Durward interpretaron un par de canciones para aquella entusiasmada audiencia… canciones que fueron acompañadas por la orquesta de cámara del teatro que estaba presente para tan fastuosa ocasión.

Después de eso, la parte más importante de aquella velada prosiguió: la cena.

Y ciertamente la cena no decepcionó. Fue un menú tradicional, especialmente preparado con recetas victorianas para armonizar con el ensamble de aquella noche mágica. Lisa sentía como si de pronto mágicamente hubiera viajado en el tiempo.

- ¿Sabes Rick? – Le comentó a su esposo mientras los dos daban cuenta de su platillo de entrada. – Es como si… no sé, como si estuviéramos en Londres en el Teatro Savoy… en 1885.

- ¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo, bonita?

- ¡Es extraordinario! Rick… no sé cómo le haces… no sé cómo es que te las ingenias para—para hacer cosas como esta. ¡Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme!

- Esa es básicamente la idea, ¿no te parece? – Él le guiñó traviesamente el ojo. – Además, cualquier cosa para ti, preciosa… ¡Me gusta verte feliz, Lisa! ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- Bueno… - Ella se sonrojó levemente. – No sé tú, pero al menos yo puedo decir que… que esta noche luce espectacular, general Hunter. Ese smoking realmente te queda muy bien, amor… ¡Te ves muy guapo!

- Oh… eso siempre es un punto a favor. – Rick no pudo evitar el turbarse levemente ante la mirada que Lisa le estaba lanzando… ni sonreír una sonrisita inocentemente pícara en el proceso. – En serio, me alegra mucho saber que la estás pasando bien… a pesar de—bueno, de los inconvenientes.

Al decir eso, Rick le lanzó una mirada rápida sobre el hombro a Minmei que, sentada en una mesa cercana, no parecía estar particularmente divertida con Patrick Harrington. Lisa lanzó un vistazo a esa mesa y sonrió comprensiva al tiempo que sacudía negativamente la cabeza.

- ¡Ningún inconveniente, amor! Ha sido un cumpleaños fantástico… siempre logras que mis cumpleaños sean memorables… y realmente, la presencia de Minmei en este sitio no me molesta. Incluso puedo decir que en cierta forma me dio gusto verla y saludarla.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Lisa. – Rick se acercó para besarla en la mejilla. - ¡Te amo! Y quiero que esta noche sea memorable para ti.

- Ya lo es, Rick… te aseguro que ya lo es.

Mientras los dos jóvenes militares seguían conversando y disfrutando de su cena, en la mesa cercana Minmei no podía quitarles la vista de encima a pesar de que sus acompañantes, las personas más importantes de aquella concurrencia, mantenían una animada conversación entre ellos.

Pero obviamente había cosas que le interesaban mucho más a la estrella del canto. Y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Patrick Harrington que, podría parecer el típico intelectual despistado y desgarbado, pero en realidad era un muchacho con una inteligencia viva y una gran capacidad de observación.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces al general Hunter y a su esposa, Minmei? – Preguntó interesado.

- Años… varios años, en realidad. – Minmei observaba como justo en ese momento Rick le daba a probar a Lisa un bocado de su comida. – Hubo un tiempo en el que Rick hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mí… bajo otras circunstancias él podría ser mi esposo en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Tan seria fue su relación?

- Bueno… - Minmei suspiró. – No lo sé… éramos un par de adolescentes tímidos y asustadizos y aún así simulamos nuestra boda y todo… creo que aún con el paso del tiempo eso quedó en nuestro subconsciente de alguna manera. Confieso que en algún momento de mi carrera, cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, yo tenía la secreta esperanza de que volvería a Rick, nos casaríamos y seríamos felices para siempre.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Lisa Hayes. – Minmei sonrió melancólicamente. – Eso fue lo que sucedió.

El heredero de la casa Harrington miró hacia la mesa en donde, en esos momentos, Rick y Lisa reían divertidos e intercambiaban una serie de miradas traviesas, besitos tiernos y una que otra caricia cariñosa. Los dos se veían absolutamente felices y enamorados y Patrick no pudo evitar el sonreír.

- La almirante Hayes es una mujer preciosa… ya en las fotografías de los diarios o en las noticias de la televisión luce fantástica. Pero en persona realmente es mucho más hermosa. Entiendo que el general Hunter se haya enamorado de ella.

Aquel comentario inocente de Patrick provocó que Minmei hiciera un notorio gesto de disgusto. Le dio un trago a su copa de vino tinto y miró a Lisa.

- Admito que es una mujer bella. – Respondió con voz monótona. – Y es una buena persona también. Yo también entiendo que Rick se haya enamorado de ella. Después de todo pasaron por muchas cosas juntos y todo… y admito que el matrimonio les ha sentado bien. Rick se ve mucho más maduro y—apuesto. Y Lisa… no sé, hay algo… pero tienes razón, Patrick. Ella luce espectacular esta noche.

Patrick miró a Minmei y notó que aquella conversación la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y él, como el caballero que era, decidió terminar con eso y tratar de desviar la atención de su acompañante hacia temas más agradables.

- Tú también luces espectacular, Minmei. ¡Deslumbrante de verdad!

- ¡Tonto! – Ella sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo. – Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.

- No, lo digo en serio… quizás yo no soy precisamente el tipo de compañero que hubieras querido tener contigo esta noche, pero…

- ¿Qué hay de ellos?

Minmei lo interrumpió, señalando hacia donde, en la pista de baile, Christine Taylor y Robert Durward, las estrellas de "_El Mikado_" habían abierto el baile de aquella noche. Patrick se encogió de hombros y se dio un tiempo antes de responder.

- Los rumores dicen que tienen una relación, pero nada se ha hecho público. De cualquier forma, para efectos de promoción y propaganda, a nosotros nos conviene que la prensa los tenga en la mira.

- ¿Y desde cuándo eres publicista, Patrick?

- Desde que mi padre administra esta Ópera House… tengo que cuidar mis intereses, Minmei. La fortuna familiar está invertida en esta empresa.

- Hmmm… - Minmei se acercó al joven y le susurró al oído. - ¿Y no te gustaría que nosotros le diéramos a la prensa un poco más de material para sus ediciones de mañana?

- ¿Y qué tienes en mente, Minmei?

- No sé… podríamos comenzar con un baile… y ver como se dan las cosas.

- Bueno… no me parece mala idea. – El joven sonrió con cierta picardía en su semblante y se puso de pie. - ¿Me honrarías entonces con este baile?

Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y mientras se dirigían a la pista le baile, sin perder su sonrisa, le puso las reglas del juego sobre la mesa.

- Es cosa de una sola noche, Patrick. – Minmei le dijo. – Sabes que solo le daremos chismes jugosos a la prensa para que especule y llene hojas y más hojas en los diarios y revistas. Es bueno para el teatro de tu padre, es bueno para mí… pero sabrás que suceda lo que suceda, yo voy a negar lo ocurrido. Para mí hay mucho en juego y mi premio mayor, de cualquier forma, se llama Michael Blackwood.

- Lo comprendo… pero eso no nos impide que podamos divertirnos esta noche… y la noche todavía es joven. Después puedes negar lo que quieras y ante quien quieras… pero espero que esta noche no me niegues nada a mí.

- Eso depende enteramente de ti, Patrick.

- Ya me las arreglaré para mantenerte contenta.

El joven Harrington tomó a Minmei en sus brazos y los dos comenzaron a bailar, mientras que los fotógrafos se daban gusto tomando fotografías y los reporteros se saboreaban las historias que podrían publicar en las revistas de espectáculos. ¿Un nuevo romance de Minmei? ¿La aventura de una noche? A ella en realidad no le importaba. Pero si algo había aprendido en sus años de carrera artística era una verdad innegable: tenía que mantenerse en el ojo público… no importaba como, no importaba bajo que circunstancias, pero tenía que hacerlo. Una mala nota era mucho mejor que ninguna nota… así que Minmei no iba a desaprovechar aquella noche… en ningún sentido.

-

* * *

-

Aquella noche había sido mágica y especial. Lisa, en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, el hombre que era su razón y su motivo, su oxigeno y la sangre que corría por sus venas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era al estar esa noche ahí, con él.

Mientras bailaban, al ritmo suave de la música en aquel hermoso salón del teatro Ópera House de Nueva Detroit, la orgullosa almirante Hayes solo podía hacer un recuento mental de todas las razones que tenía para sentirse feliz, para sentir que su vida había sido bendecida… y para agradecer al cielo por aquel hombre que la abrazaba con tanto amor y que, mientras mantenía la mano de ella suavemente posada sobre su corazón, de tanto en tanto la besaba suavemente en la mejilla o en la sien y le susurraba que la amaba. Aquello sin duda era una probadita del paraíso, Lisa pensó.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró profundamente, dejándose guiar por él a través de la pista de baile, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera el disfrutar de ese momento. Rick la abrazó aún más estrechamente y le susurró suavemente al oído:

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

- Bien… - Lisa respondió con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse siquiera por abrir sus ojos. - ¡Todo es mágico! ¿Por qué lo preguntas, piloto?

- Bueno… - Rick sonrió y recargó su mejilla en el cabello de ella. – No es que quiera arruinar la diversión ni nada. Solo me preguntaba si no estarías muy cansada… es decir, ya es tarde, ha sido una noche larga y bueno… no sé, quizás nuestro pequeñito esté reclamándole algo de descanso a su mamita.

- Estoy un poquito cansada. – Ella aceptó, mientras se volvía para mirar a Rick a los ojos, deslumbrándolo con aquella mirada brillante y esa sonrisa prometedora. – Pero ha sido una noche hermosa, Rick. ¡Gracias!

Y para afirmar su gratitud, Lisa se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Él sonrió embelezado y la abrazó por un momento para después tomarla de la mano y guiarla de regreso a su mesa.

- ¿Entonces crees que debamos volver al hotel?

Lisa miró la hora en el enorme y antiguo reloj que decoraba uno de los muros de aquel enorme salón de baile. Eran casi las 0200 horas y ella sabía que, aunque aquella recepción estaba resultando realmente maravillosa, ella tenía que descansar un poco. No quería forzarse demasiado, no por ella misma, sino por su bebé.

- Sí, yo creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, amor.

- En ese caso…

Rick le había ofrecido su brazo a Lisa. Ella lo tomó y con la mirada buscó entre los ahí reunidos al señor Peter Harrington, su anfitrión, para agradecerle por sus gentilezas y despedirse de él. Cuando lo localizó, Rick y ella se dirigieron a donde él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, hablaba animadamente con unas personas.

- ¡Ah, pero que coincidencia! – El señor Harrington se rió cuando los vio aparecer. - ¡Justo hablábamos de ustedes! Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… les presento a Bobby Reed y Bailey Paterson, del New Detroit Herald y de Canal 11… - Los aludidos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. – Y justo me preguntaban por ustedes.

- ¡Mucho gusto, señores! – Lisa y Rick los saludaron con un apretón de manos.

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… - Bailey habló. – Le estábamos comentando al señor Harrington que no es muy común tener a personalidades militares asistiendo a eventos culturales como este. Y espero que no lo tomen a mal.

Lisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Pasamos muchos años de guerra, señor Peterson. Por más que quisiéramos no había tiempo de asistir a eventos como estos porque teníamos que estar enfocados las 24 horas del día en lo nuestro. Ahora las cosas son diferentes y tenemos la oportunidad de deleitarnos con presentaciones tan espectaculares como la de esta noche. Muchos militares estamos interesados en el arte y en la cultura, señor.

- ¿Incluso en obras de este tipo? – Reed quiso saber. – Es decir, una ópera del siglo XIX… ¿O les gusta más la música de Minmei?

- ¡Oh! – Lisa miró a Rick, sabiendo que aquella era una pregunta deliberadamente capciosa. – La verdad es que yo tuve una educación en donde la música de tipo más clásico era una constante en mi casa. Mi madre fue concertista de piano, así que yo crecí con los clásicos y sin duda Gilbert & Sullivan son de los grandes. Mi madre los adoraba… yo pienso que hay un momento para cada cosa y para cada tipo de música. No creo que podamos comparar la música de G&S con la de Minmei porque son estilos y momentos totalmente diferentes. No sería algo justo.

Rick sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso – como siempre lo hacía – de Lisa y de su inteligencia, así como de esa capacidad tan rápida de respuesta que tenía. Los periodistas parecieron conformes con lo que la almirante les había dicho. Enseguida se dirigieron a Rick y Lisa sintió que él se tensaba de inmediato.

- ¿Y usted qué nos dice, general Hunter?

- Yo… bueno, yo… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Yo me declaro muy poco conocedor. Pero estoy aprendiendo… por suerte tengo una esposa que no solo es la mujer más inteligente y más culta que conozco en la vida, sino que ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo para enseñarme y para introducirme a este mundo del arte y la cultura que me era tan desconocido. Pero es como ella dijo, durante la guerra había poco tiempo para cosas como estas.

- ¿Y qué nos puede decir de Minmei? Sabemos que existió un romance entre ustedes.

- No… bueno… - Rick tembló perceptiblemente y Lisa le dio un apretoncito solidario en el brazo que le infundió seguridad. – Se dicen muchas cosas. Minmei y yo nos conocimos siendo adolescentes y tuvimos una bonita amistad. Pero un romance… yo no me atrevería a llamarlo así. En mi vida solo ha habido un romance… - Rick miró a Lisa con amor.

- ¿Un romance de esos que terminan en un _"… y vivieron felices para siempre_", general Hunter?

- No, realmente no… - Rick les sonrió socarronamente. – Esa frase de "_vivieron felices para siempre"_ no es una terminación, ¿sabe? Es un comienzo.

Lisa sonrió radiante y se acurrucó contra su esposo, quien se acercó para besarla suavemente en la frente. El señor Harrington se reía divertido con todo aquello.

- ¿Lo ven, chicos? ¡Les dije que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter eran algo especial! – Harrington fue a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de sus invitados. - ¡Pero miren quien viene por ahí! Minmei en persona… ¡Hey, Patrick, hijo… vengan para acá un momento!

Patrick y Minmei se acercaron al grupo, saludando con gran cortesía. Los dos se notaban algo abochornados y bastante risueños. Rick no quiso saltar a conclusiones, pero su experiencia le decía que aquello sin duda era efecto del alcohol.

- ¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Es hora de la foto del recuerdo?

- No, en realidad nuestros amigos periodistas estaban conversando con la almirante Hayes y con el general Hunter y el nombre de Minmei salió a colación…

- Nosotros… - Rick miró a su esposa. – La verdad es que nosotros ya tenemos que retirarnos, señor. Ha sido una velada maravillosa y le agradecemos la invitación… pero mañana hay que volver a Ciudad Macross y—

- ¡Solo una pregunta, general Hunter! – Bailey Peterson lo detuvo en seco. – Aprovechando que ustedes tres están aquí… creo que Reed estará de acuerdo conmigo en que esta es una oportunidad que pocos periodistas tendrán… es decir, tener frente a ellos a Lisa Hayes, a Rick Hunter y a Minmei, los protagonistas de una historia tan épica de los tiempos de la guerra.

- ¿Sí…? – Preguntó cautelosamente Lisa.

Minmei se rió y fue a abrazar a Rick que, sin embargo, no soltaba a su esposa.

- ¡Los tres juntos al fin! – Minmei celebró aquello plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Rick. – Yo los quiero mucho… Lisa y Rick son… son como mi familia.

El piloto miró a Lisa, quien le devolvió una mirada un tanto preocupada. Los dos se encogieron de hombros y escucharon a los periodistas que seguían hablando:

- Hay rumores que queremos confirmar… rumores en el sentido de que hay una compañía productora – algunos señalan incluso a la MBS –, que estaría interesada en producir una película basada en esta—historia… es decir, en el triángulo amoroso que ustedes vivieron cuando la guerra.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa y Rick se sorprendieron. Jamás habían escuchado nada así.

Minmei, por su parte, se rió y sacudió su mano frente a su rostro. Después fue a colocarse en medio de Lisa y Rick y los abrazó a ambos.

- Se dicen muchas cosas… había escuchado esos rumores… incluso la idea de un musical. Ya en alguna ocasión mi agente tuvo cierto acercamiento con unos productores que estarían interesados en que yo escribiera la música… pero nada se ha concretado.

- ¿Entonces confirma que no son solo rumores, sino que hay planes, señorita Minmei?

- Siempre los hay, señor periodista. ¡Siempre los hay!

- ¿Y qué opinan ustedes al respecto? – El otro les preguntó a los dos militares.

Rick y Lisa se miraron y él se encogió de hombros. Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza y les sonrió amablemente a los periodistas.

- No creo que tengamos una opinión simplemente porque no sabíamos de esto, señores. Creo que habría que esperar y ver que sucede antes de poder opinar al respecto.

- Pero, ¿El alto mando militar autorizaría que se filmara una película así… basada en la vida de dos de sus oficiales militares más icónicos?

- Primero habría que encontrar a esos militares icónicos. – Rick sonrió.

- Y quizás encontrar el significado de la palabra _icónico_, solo para asegurarnos. – Lisa respondió.

- ¡Claro, por supuesto! Solo así podremos encontrar a esos militares.

- Y aún entonces, - Lisa habló con Rick. – Habría que ver si esos militares tienen vidas.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Porque con los horarios militares… es difícil tener vida afuera del cuartel.

- Incluso dentro.

- Más que una película eso sería un trabajo de investigación.

- Sería como un documental. – Lisa asintió.

- ¡Bastante aburrido, por cierto! – Rick remató.

Aquel intercambio verbal entre Lisa y Rick pareció divertir a los periodistas y al señor Harrington. Por lo que a ellos correspondía, ya tenían material suficiente para escribir sus notas para la sección de espectáculos de sus respectivos medios. Minmei, por otro lado, no parecía estar del todo satisfecha con aquello… e incluso se sentía algo perdida, pues no había seguido lo que Lisa y Rick habían estado conversando entre ellos.

- ¡Finalmente el ejército aceptará! – Respondió la burbujeante estrella del canto, apretando a Lisa y a Rick en su abrazo. – Los militares pueden parecer rudos, pero siempre han accedido a mis peticiones y apoyado todos mis proyectos… justo esta noche planeamos una presentación para las tropas cuando yo vaya a visitar Ciudad Macross en mi gira del verano. ¿No es así, chicos?

- Minmei… - Patrick Harrington se acercó a ella, percatándose de que quizás se había pasado un poco de copas. – Creo que es suficiente por ahora… ven acá…

- ¿Un concierto para las tropas? Interesante… - Reed miró a los dos jóvenes militares. - ¿Y ustedes que opinan al respecto?

- Minmei es muy querida entre las tropas. – Lisa aceptó. – Y para nosotros siempre será un honor el poder recibirla en Ciudad Macross. Jamás olvidaremos la ayuda y el apoyo que siempre recibimos de ella en los esfuerzos de la guerra.

- Y ahora, señores… - Rick tomó a su esposa por los hombros y sonrió. – Es hora de retirarnos. Nos dio mucho gusto estar aquí con ustedes… señor Harrington, muchísimas gracias por todo.

- ¡El honor fue todo nuestro, general Hunter! – Peter Harrington fue a estrechar sus manos. – Almirante Hayes… ¡Que tengan un buen regreso a casa!

Rick y Lisa se despidieron amablemente de Minmei, que se notaba algo distraída. Los despidió con un beso y un abrazo y Lisa se dio cuenta de que, por más esfuerzos que la joven cantante estaba haciendo para mantener la compostura, estaba obviamente algo fuera de sí… algo pasada de copas, sin duda.

Cuando el general Hunter y la almirante Hayes se alejaron de ahí y los periodistas y el señor Harrington se embarcaron en sus conversaciones, Patrick tomó a Minmei por el brazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Vamos Minmei… creo que necesitas descansar. Te llevo a tu hotel…

- Pero allá no hay nadie… - Ella refunfuñó.

- Mejor así, ¿no te parece? – El joven sonrió pícaramente.

- Sí… ya no es divertido estar aquí. – Minmei se le colgó del brazo. – Mejor seguimos con la diversión allá… en privado.

- ¡Excelente idea, señorita!

Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón de recepciones del Ópera House, dejando tras de sí una fiesta que aún estaba en su mejor momento y que seguramente se alargaría hasta el amanecer. Después de todo no era algo que sucediera todos los días: la reinauguración de un ícono como el Ópera House era un evento que Nueva Detroit tenía que celebrar… y celebrar a lo grande.

-

* * *

-

Mientras el general Hunter conducía el auto deportivo que habían rentado, de regreso hacia el Hotel Omni, no podía dejar de pensar en Minmei y en lo que había ocurrido al cierre de aquella noche.

Y una y otra vez agradecía al cielo el que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de terminar con una mujer como Lisa Hayes… y no atrapado en ese mundo tan falso e hipócrita en el que vivía la cantante.

- Estás muy callado, amor. – Finalmente Lisa comentó. - ¿Te sientes mal?

- No… - Él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Es por Minmei? – La siempre suspicaz almirante dio en el clavo.

- Sí, bueno… es que—me incomodó un tanto. Es decir, no su presencia en el evento, porque de hecho la pasé muy bien contigo, Lisa. Pero… lo que sucedió ahora, cuando estábamos por retirarnos… esa entrevista o lo que haya sido…

- ¡Vamos Rick! Son periodistas… y ella es una artista. Ellos solo hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Es su trabajo.

- Sí, lo sé… y no me molesta, créeme. Lo que me puso algo mal fue que—bueno, la actitud de Minmei. Es decir…

Rick balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles, haciendo obvio el hecho de que ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que quería decir. No podía explicar esa sensación que tenía después de ver a Minmei en aquel mundo tan vacío.

- Lo sé… - Lisa salió en su auxilio. – Es triste ver a Minmei… verla tan inmersa en esos excesos… pensar que una mujer tan joven y con un futuro tan prometedor esté viviendo de esa manera.

- Estaba borracha, ¿no es así?

- Creo que… se pasó un poco de la raya con el alcohol. – Lisa aceptó diplomáticamente.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y un gesto de repulsión apareció en su rostro. Pero enseguida suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando el otro día?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, si lo piensas, Minmei es prácticamente de la edad de Kelly…

- Eso es cierto. – Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron grandes, como platos. - ¡Tienes razón, Rick! Y ambas son tan—diferentes

- Solo basta con ver a Minmei, así como la vimos esta noche… creo que ha vivido demasiado para su edad y se nota muy… cansada… no sé, nadie pensaría que Minmei tiene la edad que realmente tiene porque no la aparenta.

- ¡Y Kelly es todavía una niña!

- Y sin embargo – y jamás lo diré frente a ella –, Kelly es mucho más centrada y madura que Minmei… en todo sentido.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después suspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana del auto hacia el magnífico paisaje nocturno de Nueva Detroit y la rivera del río. Rick la miró de soslayo y sonrió.

- Pero no vamos a dejar que eso nos arruine la noche, amor… ¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Lisa! Hoy más que nunca estoy total y absolutamente convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida.

- Y tú eres el amor de mi vida, Rick.

Se detuvieron en una luz roja, a pesar de que el tráfico a esas horas de la madrugada era prácticamente inexistente. Pero Rick aprovechó para mirar de frente a su esposa y lanzarle una mirada y una sonrisa que podrían haber derretido el acero.

- ¿Y eso? – Lisa sonrió divertida.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa Hayes! Esfuérzate un poco… tú sabes lo que esta mirada significa.

- ¿Lo sé? – Ella se acercó a él. – Hmmm… no estoy muy segura… ¿quisieras ilustrarme?

- Esta mirada… - Rick se acercó a Lisa y recargó su frente en la de ella. – Significa: "_Sabes que quieres pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado"._

- ¡Que arrogante! – Lisa se rió y lo besó en los labios. – Pero… ¿sabes qué?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Puedes ser un altanero insufrible… pero jamás un mentiroso.

Rick se rió y le regresó a Lisa un besito suave y fugaz en los labios. La luz cambió a verde y él arrancó el auto. El hotel, después de todo, estaba solo a tres cuadras de ahí… y ya en la privacidad de su habitación – y sin importar la hora que fuera -, Rick pensaba demostrarle a Lisa lo verdaderas que eran sus afirmaciones… y cerrar con broche de oro aquel cumpleaños que, como siempre, había resultado ser tan especial… para ambos.

-

* * *

-

El día había comenzado temprano, como siempre en el Campo Militar Macross. Apenas eran las 0700 horas, pero ya la actividad era frenética. Los militares estaban acostumbrados a no perder el tiempo, a aprovechar cada minuto del día. Y para el comodoro Azueta, aquel día comenzaba con una reunión muy importante a puerta cerrada. Una reunión de rutina con la almirante Hayes para ponerla al día de todo lo acontecido en los dos días que había estado ausente del almirantazgo.

- Me alegra mucho que haya disfrutado de su viaje a Nueva Detroit, almirante. – Azueta comentaba mientras los dos se acomodaban en la mesa de trabajo del salón azul y revisaban algunos documentos. – Me da gusto que haya tenido un feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Fue maravilloso, comodoro! Gracias de verdad, porque sé que usted tuvo mucho que ver en la planeación de ese viaje.

- Fue un trabajo de equipo. – Sonrió el comodoro. - ¿Disfrutó de "El Mikado" entonces?

- ¡No se imagina! – Lisa suspiró y sonrió soñadoramente. - ¡Una puesta en escena realmente extraordinaria! ¿Sabe algo? Cuando estaba allá, viendo la obra, estaba pensando en cuanto la disfrutaría usted, comodoro.

- Sí, no lo dudo. Soy gran admirador del trabajo de Gilber & Sullivan.

- Bueno, hasta donde supe la temporada de "_El Mikado_" se extenderá hasta el otoño. Debería de tomarse unos días y planear algún viaje a Nueva Detroit. Realmente vale la pena y sé que lo disfrutaría mucho.

- Gracias, almirante. – Azueta sonrió brevemente.

Lisa guardó silencio, mientras se concentraba en la lectura de algunos de los documentos que el comodoro acababa de entregarle y en donde le detallaba todo lo ocurrido en los dos días previos. Mientras ella leía aquello con atención, la mente de Azueta comenzó a divagar. Su mirada se clavó en la ventana panorámica de aquel salón de juntas y comenzó a fantasear con la idea que la almirante Hayes le acababa de lanzar: unos días libres, un viaje a Nueva Detroit… asistir a una presentación de aquella ópera que tanto le gustaba. La idea realmente lo seducía y le parecía interesante.

Pero de pronto, y sin saber siquiera de donde había venido aquel pensamiento, se encontró meditando sobre una situación que, no por ser hipotética, dejaba de emocionarlo.

- Me pregunto si a Jesse le gustará ese tipo de teatro… cuando vuelva de Woodland tal vez podría tomarse ella también algunos días libres y quizás pudiéramos ir juntos a Nueva Detroit… ¿Le interesaría hacer un viaje así? Supongo que—habrá que comentarle y hacerle la propuesta. Pero ¿cómo lo tomaría? No quiero que piense que estoy tratando de sobrepasarme con ella…

Fue la voz de la almirante Hayes la que finalmente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones… y no precisamente con la mejor pregunta que Lisa pudiera haberle hecho en ese momento, pero sin duda la más imperativa:

- ¿Y qué ha sucedido con los observadores? ¿Cómo se ha portado la licenciada Fiorenzi tras su regreso de Monumento?

- Ella… - Azueta lo meditó un momento. – Los observadores han endurecido su posición, almirante. Y la licenciada Fiorenzi se ha comportado bastante intransigente en estos últimos días. Comprendo que el gobierno le dio instrucciones de endurecer su actuación, pero… - El comodoro se encogió de hombros. – No debería decir esto, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear. Y me disculpo por ese juicio subjetivo, almirante.

- No se preocupe, comodoro. Yo opino lo mismo. El que seamos militares y que esta sea una situación profesional no nos hace ser menos humanos… y también pienso que la licenciada Fiorenzi está sobrepasando sus límites. Pero leyendo este reporte me doy cuenta de que usted se ha mantenido firme y le agradezco por ello.

- Es mi obligación… para mí mis deberes militares vienen por encima de cualquier obligación que cualquier observador pueda tener para con el gobierno.

Lisa le sonrió a su Jefe de Estado Mayor y puso el reporte a un lado.

- ¿Hicieron la inspección de los sistemas de seguridad?

- Exhaustivamente, almirante. Estuvieron trabajando en eso durante dos días cuatro de los observadores. Yo mismo supervisé cada paso que dieron. Entrar a los sistemas de comunicación militares no es algo que se debe de tomar a la ligera. Mucho depende de ello y yo soy el primero en preocuparme porque las cosas se hagan bien y con seguridad.

- ¡Y no sabe lo mucho que le agradezco, comodoro! Y parece que todo está en orden. Ya en el transcurso del día me daré tiempo para leer el reporte detallado… ¿algo más que haya que revisar?

- Me parece que no, almirante.

- Bien… - Lisa miró hacia el comodoro y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. – Yo… en realidad yo si tengo un asunto más que tratar, comodoro.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle, almirante?

- Es sobre… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta. – Sobre… bueno, Rick y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que—que es hora… creemos que es hora… ya sabe, de hacer público el anuncio de—

- ¡Ah…! – El rostro de Azueta se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿En anuncio de su embarazo, almirante?

- Eso mismo. – Lisa asintió y sonrió. – Es que, ya vamos para el cuarto mes… no falta mucho para que las cosas comiencen a ser evidentes y creemos que más vale adelantarnos a las especulaciones y los chismes… es decir, no que pensemos que esta noticia es trascendental o que aparecerá en primeras planas, pero… no queremos dejar nada al azar, comodoro.

- La entiendo perfectamente, almirante. Y dada la posición que ocupa dentro de la cadena de mando y el hecho de que, lo quiera admitir o no, usted y el general Hunter son figuras públicas queridas y respetadas, yo creo que hacer el anuncio oficial es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

- Sin embargo no queremos nada escandaloso. – Lisa se apresuró a clarificar.

- Yo había pensado en enviar un comunicado de prensa solamente. – Azueta sugirió. – Salido directamente de la Jefatura del Estado Mayor… o quizás de la oficina de prensa del almirantazgo sería más conveniente.

- ¿Y usted puede encargarse de eso, comodoro?

- ¡Será un honor! – Él hizo una impecable venia. – Hoy mismo me encargaré, almirante. Si trabajamos en eso el día de hoy, mañana mismo puede salir el comunicado. Voy a trabajar en ello y más tarde pasaré por su oficina para que revise el borrador y le de el visto bueno… - Azueta se detuvo y sonrió. – Convendría que el general Hunter estuviera presente ahí en ese momento.

- ¡Oh, créame que lo estará! Rick no se perdería todo esto por nada del mundo, comodoro.

- Yo sé que no lo haría.

El comodoro se puso de pie y Lisa lo miró con simpatía.

- Bien almirante… realmente me da gusto tenerla de vuelta. No sé si haya algo más pendiente…

- No comodoro, todo está en orden.

- En ese caso, solicito permiso para retirarme. Voy a encargarme de los asuntos del día.

- Puede retirarse… ¡Ah, solo una cosa, comodoro!

- ¿Sí, almirante Hayes? – Azueta se detuvo en la puerta.

- Sobre lo que le dije… a cerca de ese viaje a Nueva Detroit… al menos considere la idea, ¿quiere? Realmente creo que usted necesita un descanso.

El comodoro sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Creo que realmente podría utilizar unos días libres… pero no antes de que los observadores terminen con su trabajo aquí, almirante. Supongo que las vacaciones tendrán que esperar, al menos hasta el verano.

Lisa comprendía lo que Azueta le estaba diciendo. Ella misma sabía que hasta que la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi y sus compañeros no se fueran de Ciudad Macross, nadie en la base se sentiría tranquilo.

- Ya falta menos, comodoro.

- Por suerte, almirante… por suerte ya falta mucho menos.

Carlos Azueta hizo una venia y salió de sala de juntas. Ella miró hacia la puerta cerrada de aquel despacho por unos segundos, antes de suspirar profundamente y ponerse de pie para comenzar a recoger todas sus cosas. El comodoro tenía razón, habían muchos asuntos pendientes que necesitaban de la atención de la almirante. Y mientras más pronto comenzara con las labores del día, más pronto podría volver a casa por la noche. Y eso era toda la motivación que Lisa Hayes necesitaba en esos momentos.

-

* * *

-

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, aunque aún era temprano. Pero las calles del sector comercial de Ciudad Macross en el Barrio Noroeste y cerca de la Avenida 2012 bullían con actividad y el ir y venir de cientos de personas que paseaban por aquella zona, iban de compras o simplemente se dedicaban a ver aparadores.

En medio de aquella actividad frenética, nadie se detenía a poner atención en los dos jovencitos que caminaban sin prisa por las calles de aquel sector de la ciudad. Él, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y tez misteriosamente bronceada, sobre todo considerando que el invierno todavía no dejaba del todo la ciudad. Ella, una jovencita de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules. Los dos iban vestidos cómodamente con jeans y zapatos deportivos.

El joven traía puesta una camiseta gris con el logotipo de la Academia Espacial de la UNS al pecho y una chaqueta marrón, bastante desgastada pero sin duda lo mantenía caliente. La chica llevaba una sudadera color rojo brillante, el escudo del UNN Argos al pecho, una chaqueta azul y una simpática gorrita que le daba un aire de infantil despreocupación. Con ellos iba un perro Golden retriever que, obedientemente se mantenía cerca del costado de su ama, quien lo guiaba con una correa color azul.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Kelly… aunque ya comienzo a ubicarme mejor en la ciudad, hay veces en las que todavía me confundo un poco… y bueno, la buena compañía siempre es bienvenida.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Nick! Pero… ¿entonces hoy mismo te entregan tu motocicleta?

- No… estuve revisando el sitio web de la concesionaria y me decidí por un modelo bastante interesante. Ahora solo voy a ir a firmar el contrato y hacer el pago. Pero me dijeron que es cuestión de días, un par de ellos tal vez… y después que Ciudad Macross se cuide, porque les voy a mostrar quien es Nick Azueta.

- ¡Que Dios tenga misericordia de nuestras almas! – Ella se rió.

- ¡Gracias por la confianza!

Kelly se rió con más ganas todavía y después miró a su amigo, quien la observaba con una mirada entre acusadora y divertida.

- Pretenderé que los últimos 30 segundos de nuestras vidas jamás ocurrieron. – Nick comentó, pero su sonrisa lo delató. - ¡Demonios, contigo jamás puedo enojarme, Hickson!

- Soy demasiado adorable como para que te enojes conmigo. – Respondió ella como si nada.

Nick la miró, parpadeó un par de veces y rompió a reír, contagiando a su amiga en el proceso. Él sabía que ella estaba bromeando con aquello, pero por otro lado él estaba totalmente de acuerdo: Kelly era adorable.

-_ Además se ve tan linda con esa ropa… y esa gorra_. – Nick pensó.

- Entonces… ¿en dónde dices que está la tienda de motos?

- ¿Tienda de motos? ¡Es una concesionaria de motocicletas! – Nick la corrigió retóricamente.

- ¿Y la diferencia sería…?

El muchacho lo pensó unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros.

- Se escucha más interesante.

- ¡No lo dudo!

- Bueno… veamos… - Nick sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Bien… calle Herschel número 1008.

- Vamos bien entonces. Es aquí a la vuelta.

- Herschel… - Nick se rascó la cabeza.

- Era un astrónomo. – Kelly le explicó. – Por aquí en el Barrio Noroeste muchas calles llevan el nombre de astrónomos.

- ¡Ah! Y yo que pensé que era el que hacía los chocolates.

Kelly le lanzó una mirada criminal a Nick, le dio un empujón con el hombro y después los dos rompieron a reír.

- ¡De verdad que necesitas unas buenas lecciones en la Academia Espacial, teniente Azueta! Mira que andar por la vida confundiendo a Herschel con Hershey.

- Bueno, pero no podrás negar que el segundo hizo grandes aportes a la humanidad también. Además Hershey no tendrá una calle en Ciudad Macross, pero tiene todo un pueblito en Pensilvania. ¿Te imaginas? – Nick se pasó la lengua por los labios y entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Hmmm…!

- ¡Oh, genial! – Kelly refunfuñó. – Ahora se me antojó un chocolate.

- ¡Hey, ahí está! – El marino anunció gozoso. - ¡La tienda de motos!

- ¡Concesionaria de Motocicletas! – Kelly lo corrigió.

- ¡Lo dije en tu idioma para que lo entendieras con más facilidad, Hickson!

La chica le sacó la lengua. Él contraatacó tomando sorpresivamente el visor de la gorra que ella llevaba puesta y bajándosela hasta los ojos.

- ¡Hey, Azueta! Pagarás caro por esto…

Los dos corrieron hasta la puerta de la concesionaria, acompañados por Enkei que estaba más que feliz de salir a pasear con ese par de locos a los que adoraba. Cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de aquel local, los dos miraron hacia adentro. En la sala de exhibición había al menos una docena de motocicletas de todos tipos, colores y tamaños.

- ¡Wow…! – Kelly se pegó al cristal. - ¿Sería aquí donde Rick y Lisa me compraron mi scooter?

- Ah, no sé… pero ven, vamos adentro. Te quiero mostrar la motocicleta que voy a comprar. ¡Es fantástica!

Nick tomó a Kelly por la muñeca y entraron a la sala de exhibición. Unos segundos más tarde los dos estaban frente a una espectacular motocicleta deportiva en la que predominaban los colores rojo, blanco y negro. Sus líneas eran aerodinámicas y su aspecto agresivo hacían de aquel vehículo algo realmente impresionante.

- ¡Wow! – Nick estaba atónito. – Ya en el sitio web se veía que era un aparato extraordinario, pero…

- ¿Y tú padre sabe que te vas a comprar este monstruo?

Nick negó con la cabeza.

- Es decir, sabe que me voy a comprar una moto, pero no sabe… no sabe qué clase de moto. ¡Le va a dar un infarto cuando la vea! – Nick se rió.

- Y seguro que a ti te va a dar otro infarto cuando veas este precio. – Kelly revisó la etiqueta que colgaba de uno de los manubrios de la motocicleta.

- Créeme, ya pasé por esa etapa. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – Ya lo tengo cubierto… entre mis ahorros y un dinero que mamá me dejó cuando murió… además es algo que necesito. Hay que moverse en la ciudad.

- Sí, pero igual podrías hacerlo con—

Kelly decidió guardar silencio. Bastaba mirar a Nick y ver esa expresión de profunda emoción que tenía en el rostro en esos momentos para hacer que ella se sintiera feliz. Además había que admitir que aquella motocicleta era bastante impresionante… no era el vehículo que ella elegiría para sí misma, pero era el gusto de Nick y si esa era la motocicleta que él quería, entonces ella lo apoyaría en todo.

Enkei se acercó a olfatear los neumáticos de aquel aparato justo en el momento en que un muchacho vestido con una camisa polo con el logotipo de la concesionaria se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Nicolás Azueta, supongo…

- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí! Soy yo. – El teniente le extendió la mano. – Creo que hablé contigo por teléfono.

- Sí, soy Eric West… - El recién llegado saludó a Kelly. - ¡Buenas tardes!

- Kelly Hickson. – Ella se presentó.

- Bien… pues ¿qué les parece?

- Justo le comentaba a Kelly que es impresionante… creo que las fotos del sitio web no le hacen justicia a este aparatito.

- No, realmente no. – Eric le pasó una mano por encima. – Aquí tienes unos buenos 182 caballos de potencia, Nick. Ya leíste las especificaciones técnicas que te envié.

- ¡Claro! Y es impresionante. – El joven ingeniero naval examinaba la motocicleta por arriba y por abajo. – Motor de 4 tiempos con 20 válvulas… cilindrada de 998.0 cc… seis velocidades… freno delantero de doble disco flotante…

- Parece que tu amigo memorizó bien esa ficha técnica. – Eric le comentó a Kelly.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír, sin poderle quitar la vista de encima a Nick que, de rodillas, revisaba algo en la parte baja de la motocicleta.

- Sí, a él le gustan estas cosas. – Comentó ella. – No puede negar su _ingeniectitud_.

El vendedor se rió y se acercó a Nick, para ponerle una mano en el hombro para atraer la atención del muchacho.

- Entonces, Nick… ¿qué dices? ¿Estás listo para tu prueba de manejo?

- ¿Prueba de manejo? – Kelly miró a su amigo.

Él le sonrió inocentemente.

- Bueno, no esperarás que me lleve este monstruo a casa sin antes haberlo probado.

Ya Eric estaba conduciendo a los jóvenes a la trastienda, en donde almacenaban varias motocicletas y donde estaba además el taller de servicio y mantenimiento. Era un sitio bastante activo y aquello emocionó a Nick. Una flamante motocicleta azul esperaba con él, con un casco encima del asiento.

- Supongo que sabes como conducir una de estas. – Kelly comentó.

- ¡Claro que sé! – Nick ya se estaba montando en la motocicleta y colocándose el casco. – Mi hermano Pablo me enseñó a conducir motocicletas desde que tenía como 10 años.

- El arranque es eléctrico, Nick. – El vendedor le explicó. – Vas a salir a la calle en una YZF-R1, una motocicleta realmente legendaria. Enciéndela… ¿notas lo suave que se siente y que suena el motor?

- ¡Es espectacular! – Nick hizo rugir el motor.

- Son 182 caballos de potencia a 12.500 rpm y con un par motor de 115,5 Nm a 10.000 rpm… uno de los motores más tecnológicamente avanzados en cualquier motocicleta. Además el chasis es un emblemático Deltabox con un diseño aerodinámico que te dará un equilibrio ideal.

- ¿Puedo salir a ver que es lo que puede hacer este juguetito?

- ¡Adelante!

- ¡Ten mucho cuidado, Nick!

- Avanza dos cuadras derecho. – Eric le explicó. – Ahí toparás con un sitio en construcción, una nueva plaza comercial. El estacionamiento es enorme y está vacío, te recomiendo que vayas ahí a probarla.

- ¡Gracias Eric! Regreso en 20 minutos… Kelly… no tardo.

Y sin que mediaran más palabras de por medio, Nick Azueta salió con aquella motocicleta de ese lugar. El vendedor miró a Kelly, quien a pesar de todo no podía quitarse el gesto de preocupación del rostro.

- Es un lindo perrito el que tienes aquí. – Eric trató de relajarla un poco.

- Ah… gracias… es—se llama Enkei.

- ¡Enkei! – Eric se rió y se arrodilló para acariciar al perrito. - ¡Que lindo! ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

Mientras el vendedor socializaba con un muy agradecido Enkei, Kelly no podía dejar de mirar hacia la calle por donde Nick se había alejado.

- Y dime, Eric… esa moto… ¿es segura?

- ¡Es lo mejor que tenemos, Kelly! Bueno… excepto que quisieras ir por una Ducati.

- Bueno… - Ella sonrió. – Mientras Nick esté contento.

- ¡No te preocupes! Ya verás que le agarras cariño a esa motocicleta. En cuanto Nick te lleve a pasear en ella, te vas a enamorar. – Un sonido interrumpió al vendedor, quien de inmediato sacó su celular y tomó una llamada. - ¿Sí? Habla Eric… ¡Ah, señor Jonhson! Claro, no se preocupe… aquí tengo ya su factura. Permítame un segundo. – Eric miró a Kelly. – Tengo que atender esto, pero ponte cómoda… por allá hay una sala de espera con revistas, café, lo que quieras.

- ¡Gracias, Eric!

El vendedor se alejó de ahí y Kelly le sonrió a Enkei, quien la miraba con esos inteligentes ojitos color miel y movía entusiastamente la cola.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Enkei? Yo no creo que tenga que ir a pasear en este monstruo para enamorarme… si enamorada ya estoy.

El perrito ladró y Kelly le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar alrededor de la manzana mientras Nick regresa? No creo que quieras quedarte encerrado en una sala de espera… ven, vamos…

Kelly y Enkei salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar por la concurrida calle Herschel. Ella no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Sabía que Nick estaba emocionado y feliz y eso era suficiente para que ella se sintiera igual. Quizás era esa conexión tan fuerte y misteriosa que existía entre ellos lo que hacía que ella se sintiera cada vez más cercana a Nick… cada vez más próxima a él en todo sentido… y cada vez más absolutamente enamorada de ese muchacho alocado pero adorable que se le había metido en la sangre y que ahora, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ninguna hora del día.

-

* * *

-

Eran ya casi las 2100 horas cuando Nick y Kelly entraron a la casa del comodoro Azueta, llevando consigo un par de bolsas de papel. De regreso a casa habían pasado por un restaurante para comprar algo de comida y recibir al comodoro con un plato caliente sobre la mesa cuando volviera a casa. Habían decidido ir a cenar con él porque Nick le había comentado a Kelly que desde que la arquitecta Galland se había ido, él notaba bastante triste a su viejo… más de lo habitual, es decir.

- Siento pena por él. – Nick comentó, mientras dejaban las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina. – Cuando Jesse estaba por aquí se lo veía mucho más tranquilo y relajado. En realidad no recuerdo haber visto a papá así nunca antes.

- Yo no sé, Nick… pero creo que hacen una linda pareja. A mi me gusta verlos juntos. ¿Crees que tu papá esté enamorado de ella?

- No sé, Kel. – Nick estaba sacando algunos platos y vasos de los anaqueles. – Enamorado quien sabe… pero de que hay algo entre ellos, eso no lo podemos negar. ¡Es demasiado obvio!

- No sé por qué Jesse tenía que irse. – Kelly suspiró. – Es decir, claro que entiendo que su deber es estar allá en Woodland con la restauración y todo eso, pero… aún así… ¡Argh! ¡Odio cuando pasan estas cosas!

- Sí, lo sé…

Nick se dirigió a la sala de la casa, seguido por Kelly. Enkei ya había encontrado un sitio cómodo para tomar una siesta cerca de la puerta de la residencia Azueta. En la sala, Nick tomó un portarretratos que descansaba sobre la chimenea y se lo mostró a Kelly.

- Mira… es curioso, si lo piensas… pero ni siquiera cuando mi viejo estaba con mamá se veía tan feliz. Y yo sé que él amó a mi madre con toda su alma, pero…

- Sí… - Kelly observó aquella fotografía. - ¡Que apuesto se ve el comodoro! Y tu mamá… era una mujer realmente hermosa, Nick.

- Sí, era muy bella… y muy dulce además. – El marino suspiró. – Quisiera que pudiera haberse enamorado de papá. Creo que él merecía mucho más de ella que solo su gratitud. Siempre fue su compañera pero… yo creo que en una pareja debe de haber más que solo gratitud, ¿no te parece?

- Debe de haber amor. – Kelly asintió. – Lo demás viene como consecuencia.

- ¡Exacto! Y si la base del matrimonio de mis padres no fue el amor… o más bien, fue un amor unilateral…

- Pero el comodoro debió amarla demasiado… para aceptar que las cosas fueran así.

- Él adoraba a mamá… bueno, yo creo que basta ver que hasta la fecha sigue usando su argolla de matrimonio… mi papá es un buen tipo, Kelly. Yo creo que merece un poco de felicidad en su vida. Y si Jesse puede dársela…

- ¡Tiene que volver pronto! – Kelly se desesperó. – Oye, ¿y si enviáramos a tu padre a Woodland? Con cualquier pretexto…

Nick se rió de buena gana y Kelly con él. Aunque los dos sabían que tampoco podían andar por la vida haciéndola de Celestinos. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y no pasó mucho antes de que el comodoro Azueta, impecablemente uniformado, sobre todo considerando que regresaba a casa después de un turno de 14 horas de trabajo, apareciera en la sala.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Los saludó con una sonrisa, pero se notaba exhausto.

- Buenas noches, comodoro… tuvo un día pesado, por lo que puedo ver.

- Nada fuera de lo común, Kelly. – Azueta respondió mientras se quitaba su sobretodo. - ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Van a ver alguna película o algo?

- No, de hecho vamos regresando. – Nick le explicó. – Fuimos al Barrio Noroeste esta tarde y trajimos la cena. Así que yo creo que será mejor pasar a la mesa antes de que se enfríe. Ya todo está listo.

- ¡Ah! – Aquello pareció animar al maltrecho comodoro. – A decir verdad tengo hambre. No he comido nada desde el mediodía.

Los tres fueron a la cocina y se instalaron cómoda y familiarmente ahí. La mesa ya estaba puesta, así que después de servir la cena, los tres continuaron con su conversación.

- ¿Y se divirtieron en la zona comercial?

- ¡Oh, vaya que sí! – Kelly respondió. – Sobre todo Nick… fue a hacer su prueba de manejo de la motocicleta que compró.

- ¿Ya la compraste? – Azueta miró a su vástago. - ¿Y por cuál te decidiste al fin?

- La YZF-R1 que te había mostrado, papá. – Nick se entusiasmó. - ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos revisando la ficha técnica? ¡Es espectacular!

- Y bastante costosa. – Azueta respondió. – Confío en que hayas organizado tus finanzas antes de hacer ese gasto, Nick.

- ¡No te preocupes! Te aseguro que todo está en orden… es decir, fue un gasto fuerte, pero… pero estaré bien. Y además valió la pena. ¡Deberías ver esa moto, papá! Es realmente… ¡Wow!

Azueta sonrió y miró a Kelly, quien se limitó a regresarle una sonrisa. Nick, bastante emocionado, seguía hablando y explicándoles todos los aspectos técnicos de la motocicleta y su experiencia durante la prueba de manejo. Aunque Kelly no comprendía la mitad de lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, la emocionaba el verlo tan entusiasmado. Ella podría haber pasado la noche entera escuchándolo hablar de esas cosas que tanto lo apasionaban.

- ¿Y cuándo la traerás a casa? – Finalmente el comodoro quiso saber.

- El viernes me la entregan. – Nick sonrió emocionado.

- Solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado y que seas responsable, Nick.

- ¡Descuida, papá! Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa. Pero no un silencio incómodo, sino antes bien, una pausa como para cederle la estafeta de la conversación a alguien más. Y fue Kelly quien finalmente tomó la batuta.

- ¿Y usted cómo está, señor? Espero que los observadores no le hayan causado demasiados dolores de cabeza. La licenciada Fiorenzi andaba de un mal genio el día de hoy que… más valía perderla que encontrarla. – Kelly le explicó a Nick.

- Digamos que llegamos al final del día todavía respirando. Eso ya es ganancia. – Azueta respondió. – De cualquier forma lo que ahora me preocupa no es tanto la cuestión de los observadores… o más bien dicho, no es todo lo que me preocupa. Con las campañas electorales hay muchas cosas que se vendrán sobre nosotros. Y la guerra sucia contra el ejército y en particular contra la Spacy comenzó. Tan solo hoy por la mañana en una conferencia de prensa…

Azueta se detuvo abruptamente y miró a sus dos acompañantes, que lo escuchaban con atención. Intentó sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

- Bueno, no importa… deberíamos de hablar de temas menos escabrosos. Por cierto, la cena está deliciosa… ¡Gracias por traerla, muchachos!

- De nada, comodoro. – Kelly sonrió. – Y… ¿entonces mañana van a lanzar el comunicado de prensa… sobre el embarazo de Lisa, quiero decir?

Azueta asintió, mientras daba cuenta ávidamente de un bocado de comida. Lo masticó por unos momentos y después respondió:

- Al menos todavía hay buenas noticias en este mundo de locura.

- Lisa y Rick se toparon con Minmei en Nueva Detroit. – Kelly le comentó a Nick. - ¿No te lo había dicho?

- No, no me dijiste… ¿y qué sucedió?

- Nada… pero parece que hay rumores de que hay unos productores interesados en hacer una película… es decir, sobre Lisa, Rick y Minmei.

- ¿En serio? – Nick se rió. - ¿Y qué opina la almirante al respecto?

- No le entusiasma la idea. – Azueta respondió. – Pero llegado el momento y dado el caso, yo creo que los altos mandos de las Fuerzas de Defensa estarían encantados… es decir, propaganda es propaganda.

- ¡No me imagino a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter actuando! – Nick sonrió.

- Y no lo harían. – Kelly replicó escandalizada. – Seguro que buscarían actores para ello… aunque estoy segura también de que Minmei insistiría en interpretarse a sí misma. Me dijo Lisa que es probable que en el verano venga a dar un concierto en el cuartel… para las tropas.

- Lo mismo me comentó a mí. – Azueta asintió.

- ¡Que bien! – Nick respondió emocionado. – Jamás he visto a Minmei en persona… y dicen que sus espectáculos son estupendos… digo, no que me guste su música pero…

Nick decidió que lo mejor era ya no decir nada… decisión que tomó basándose en esa mirada asesina que Kelly le estaba lanzando en esos momentos. Azueta notó aquella situación y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Él comodoro entonces decidió, unilateralmente, enfocar la conversación hacia otros terrenos.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti en la Academia, Nick? No hemos hablado mucho de eso.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! – Los ojos del joven Azueta brillaron con emoción contenida. – Es increíble las cosas que uno aprende ahí en tan solo tres días. Y se supone que apenas estamos en un curso introductorio, o al menos así lo llamó el instructor.

- Curso Básico de Adiestramiento. – El comodoro proporcionó el nombre correcto.

- Bueno, eso… sé que voy a tardar dos años en graduarme de la especialidad, pero creo que van a ser dos años bien invertidos. Además hay mucho trabajo práctico y eso me emociona. El grupo también es bastante interesante. No somos muchos, pero todos tenemos muchas ganas y entusiasmo.

- En seis meses iniciarás en servicio activo, a la par de seguir con tus estudios y adiestramiento. – Azueta comentó. – Para septiembre, al inicio del siguiente curso, ustedes, los de la primera promoción, serán asignados a alguna rama de servicio según su especialidad… entonces ya todo será aprendizaje en activo.

- ¡Me gusta la idea! – Nick se notaba emocionado. – Además tendré el honor de decir que soy miembro de la primera generación de la Academia Espacial.

- Del Centro de Estudios Superiores de la UNS. – Azueta volvió a corregir.

- ¡Papá! – Nick protestó, pero no pudo evitar reírse. – A ti todavía no se te quita lo director de academia de la mente. Además todos le dicen la Academia Espacial… suena mucho más…

- ¿_Viaje a las Estrellas_? – Kelly decidió arrojar más leña al fuego.

Nick miró a su amiga, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente divertida con todo aquello. Arrugó el entrecejo y después miró a su padre, quien sacudía la cabeza resignado y decidió que lo más sano en esos momentos era volver a su cena.

- Bueno… ¿y qué tiene de malo? No me vas a decir que esas cosas no pasaban por tu mente cuando tú estabas en la academia, Hickson.

- Esas cosas _todavía_ pasan por mi mente, Azueta. – Ella replicó.

El comodoro no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo aquello. Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo él tenía que llegar a una casa oscura y vacía por la noches y cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí, quedaba encerrado con sus demonios. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes y esos dos jovencitos habían traído a la vida de Carlos Azueta una alegría y una paz que hacía mucho no sentía… la seguridad de tener una familia en casa. Porque era un hecho de la vida que el comodoro pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Nick y Kelly admitieran sus sentimientos. Pero él sabía que era bueno que se dieran su tiempo. No había que precipitar las cosas.

De cualquier forma, Azueta ya consideraba a Kelly parte de su familia y la veía como a una hija… quizás con ella podría hacer las cosas bien y reparar y recuperarse de todo lo que había sufrido con Gabriela, su hija biológica.

Las meditaciones del comodoro se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono satelital. Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir cualquiera que fuera el asunto por el que estaban discutiendo en ese momento y miraron al patriarca de la familia. Y por la sonrisa radiante que apareció en su rostro en cuanto vio la pantalla de su teléfono, ni Nick y Kelly tuvieron siquiera que preguntarse quien lo estaba llamando.

- Tomaré esta llamada en mi estudio. – El comodoro se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Saludos a Jesse! – Nick levantó la voz.

- ¡Eres terrible, Nick! – Kelly lo regañó.

- ¡Vamos, Hickson! ¿No viste la sonrisa? No me vas a decir que tú piensas que pueda ser alguien más quien lo esté llamando… ¿Hannah Fiorenzi tal vez?

- Mira Nick, - Kelly le dio un golpe fingido en la cabeza a su amigo. – El día que conozcas a la _signorina _te vas a arrepentir de estas bromas.

- ¡Ya está bien! – Nick se rió. - ¡Por Dios, Hickson! ¿Te enseñaron en la academia a ser así de agresiva o ya traías el _pack de agresividad_ de fábrica?

- ¿Te gustaría saber? – Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría traspasar el acero.

- ¡Nah! – Nick se rió y le sirvió un trozo de pastel a su amiga. – Mira, mejor come postre…

- ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche, Azueta! – Kelly se relamió golosamente en anticipación. – Pero hay algo que debemos discutir y dejar en claro desde ahora.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si el viernes te entregan tu motocicleta… ¿eso significa que estarás tan ocupado el fin de semana que no tendremos nuestra noche de cine el sábado?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Nick se escandalizó teatralmente. - ¡Nada podría interrumpir nuestro Cine Club, Kelly! No, mira… ¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear en la motocicleta y ya en la noche vamos a tu casa a ver películas?

- Eso si sobrevivimos.

- Hickson…

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Y mientras los dos jovencitos seguían con sus planes para el fin de semana, en el estudio privado del comodoro Azueta, aquel sitio que era su santuario y que estaba repleto de libros y de antiguos mapas decorando las paredes, el comodoro se había dejado caer en su poltrona detrás de su escritorio y hablaba con quien, desde las lejanas tierras de Woodland, lo había sorprendido esa noche con aquella llamada.

- Realmente no tenías por que llamar, Galland… - Azueta decía, pero su expresión lo contradecía por completo. – No quiero que gastes en estas llamadas que son tan costosas… sobre todo viniendo de Woodland.

- Solo quería saludarte, Carlos… saber como va todo por allá… cómo estás tú.

- Todo bien. – El comodoro se hundió en su asiento y suspiró, dejando salir todo el cansancio del día con aquel suspiro. – El día estuvo pesado… y estoy exhausto, pero mañana habrá que volver a las andadas.

- No quiero desvelarte…

- No te preocupes. – Azueta lo pensó unos momentos y después, cerrando los ojos para darse ánimos decidió tantear las aguas para ver cuales eran las posibilidades con una idea en la que había estado rondando su cabeza todo el día. – Jesse… ¿recuerdas cuando me hablaste del trabajo que hiciste en Nueva Detroit y todo eso?

- ¿Nueva Detroit? Bueno, sí… claro. Aquellos proyectos de restauración. – Jesse dudó y Azueta lo notó. Aquella incomodidad fue bastante obvia, sobre todo cuando la arquitecta súbitamente desvió el tema. - ¿Y cómo le fue a la almirante Hayes por allá?

- ¡Muy bien! Regresó muy contenta… y me pidió que te agradeciera por lo que a ti correspondió en la preparación de ese viaje.

- ¡Ah, dile que no hay nada que agradecer!

- Bueno… pero yo… me contó sobre la obra que fue a ver, El Mikado… sabes que es una de mis obras favoritas de G&S.

- Claro, me lo comentaste.

Azueta notó que el tono de la voz de Jesse Galland había cambiado de un momento a otro… de pronto ella se escuchaba algo… triste. Y eso, por supuesto, alarmó al comodoro quien se sentía bastante inseguro y a cada momento temía el cometer algún error o molestar a su amiga.

- Jesse… ¿estás bien? Espero que no haya sido algo que dije, yo—

- ¡Oh, no! – Ella respondió sobresaltada. – No, no… discúlpame Carlos… es solo que, bueno… - Jesse hizo una breve pausa. - Digamos que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Nueva Detroit. Es decir, es un sitio hermoso y estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hice ahí, pero… - Jesse suspiró abatida. – Fue difícil estar ahí, dadas las circunstancias.

- ¡Oh! – Azueta lo pensó un poco. - ¿Asumo que fue ahí donde… tuviste esa mala experiencia con tu… con aquel hombre?

- Bueno, ahí explotaron las cosas… - Jesse intentó sonreír. – Pero no importa… la verdad es que no me gusta recordar esos malos momentos y mucho menos abrumarte con cosas como esas.

- Tú… jamás me abrumas, Jesse… cuando necesites hablar al respecto… sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- ¡Gracias, Carlos! Pero… ¿Qué me decías, de Nueva Detroit, quiero decir?

- Oh… no, nada. – Azueta consideró que no era el momento propicio para proponerle que lo acompañara a ver aquella ópera en el verano. – Nada… solo… solo comentaba sobre la obra y todo. Nada más.

- Ah… - Jesse no pareció creer aquello. - ¿Estás bien, Carlos?

- Muy bien…

- Sí, pero te noto algo cansado… realmente lamento mucho haberte importunado, yo—

- ¡Galland! – El comodoro no pudo evitar sonar un tanto fastidiado. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú jamás…? – De inmediato se contuvo. – Yo, lo siento… discúlpame, Jesse… estoy un poco tenso, eso es todo. Pero de verdad, gracias por llamar… me alegraste el día.

- Gracias a ti, Carlos… por todo.

- ¿Puedo llamarte yo mañana… como a esta hora?

- ¡Oh, realmente no es necesario! Yo no quisiera que—

- Galland, insisto…

Se hizo un breve silencio. No sabía por qué, pero el comodoro tenía la certeza absoluta de que Jesse estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea… quizás fuera porque él mismo tenía una sonrisa triste pero sincera en los labios en ese momento.

- Voy a estar esperando tu llamada entonces, Carlos.

- ¡Cuenta con ello!

- En ese caso, no te desvelo más… buenas noches y… me dio mucho gusto escucharte… ¡Cuídate mucho, comodoro Azueta!

- Tú también, arquitecta Galland.

Aquella llamada terminó reticentemente. Azueta suspiró y todavía se dio el tiempo de mirar por unos momentos la pantalla de su celular. Como si no quisiera hacerlo, cerró el aparato y lo colocó ceremoniosamente sobre su escritorio.

- Jesse Galland… - Murmuró para sí mismo. - ¿Por qué tenías que irte a Woodland precisamente en estos días? Hay tanto de ti que me intriga… tanto que quisiera conocer y comprender… te extraño, Galland. Te soy sincero, te extraño como jamás en la vida había extrañado a nadie.

Y mientras el comodoro se sumía en sus cavilaciones ahí, en aquel elegante estudio semioscuro y silencioso, cientos de kilómetros al norte, en una habitación prefabricada que había sido instalada al lado del lago, frente a la residencia de Woodland, la arquitecta Galland en esos momentos estaba por irse a dormir.

Pero, sentada en la orilla de su rústica cama, se había dado un tiempo para observar la fotografía que decoraba su mesita de noche. Una foto de ella y el comodoro Azueta que había sido tomada la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida de Nick… y que la teniente Kelly Hickson le había hecho llegar vía correo electrónico.

Una fotografía en la que ambos lucían felices y sonrientes.

- Buenas noches, Carlos. – Ella murmuró y le pasó un dedo por encima al portarretratos. – Te extraño… yo — yo te quiero…

La luz de la lámpara se apagó y dejó sumida aquella pequeña habitación en la oscuridad más total. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una agotada Jesse Galland cayera en un sueño profundo… y comenzara a soñar, como últimamente lo hacía, con aquel hombre de aspecto noble y mirada triste y serena… aquel hombre que, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se había adueñado por completo de su corazón.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Lisa Hayes se encontraba cómodamente instalada en su escritorio, revisando algunos documentos que tenía sobre el mismo y firmando otros tantos que su asistente, la teniente Hickson, le iba pasando.

De pie, a un lado del escritorio, el comodoro Azueta se distraía mirando por el ventanal de la oficina hacia los campos militares que en esos momentos, – las 0900 horas – bullían con la frenética actividad de un día de labores rutinarias.

Y frente al escritorio de la almirante, un visiblemente nervioso general Hunter caminaba frenético de un lado a otro de la oficina, mientras leía un diario que traía en las manos y que, a todas luces, lo estaba molestando bastante.

- ¡Tonterías! – Refunfuñaba. – No son más que tonterías… ¿Qué les pasa a estos imbéciles del Frente Alternativa Pacifista? ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota de Nathan Weidenseld? Cada vez que abre la boca es para cuestionar o para insultar a las Fuerzas de Defensa… ¡Quisiera saber dónde estaba él y qué estaba haciendo mientras todos nosotros estábamos acá afuera arriesgando nuestros traseros día a día por mantener a esas cucarachas como él a salvo!

- Y las campañas políticas apenas están comenzando. – Azueta comentó escuetamente. Pero el tono de aquel comentario destilaba todo el desprecio que él sentía por políticos de la calaña de Weidenseld.

- ¡Dios! – Rick arrojó el diario sobre una mesita cercana. - ¡Me enferma leer todo esto! Realmente, si los idiotas volaran, la casa de campaña del FAP parecería un aeropuerto.

El ecuánime comodoro Azueta no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente en un atisbo de sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario tan crudo como verdadero de los labios del general Hunter. Él, aunque más diplomático, compartía cabalmente aquella opinión tan sentida, objetiva y profesional del jefe de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial.

- Supongo que tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello, Rick. – El comodoro respondió.

- ¿Tan mala es la situación? – Kelly quiso saber. – No he tenido tiempo de leer los diarios el día de hoy.

- Los mismos argumentos sin fundamento de siempre. – Rick se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio de la almirante. – No puedo creer que la gente realmente crea lo que esos estúpidos están diciendo… con respecto a las Fuerzas de Defensa, quiero decir… él propone, entre otras cosas, reducir los presupuestos militares para ahorrar en gastos de defensa… ¡Pero si nos quitan un crédito más seguro que tendremos que comenzar a pedir caridad en las calles o algo!

- ¿Quieren que los defendamos? – Kelly hizo la imitación de un locutor de informercial televisivo. - ¡La UN SPACY ofrece un paquete especial de defensa integral! Y si llama en los próximos 20 minutos le incluiremos además un soldadito para que cuide las puertas de su casa las 24 horas del día… llame ahora al 01 800 – SPACY.

El piloto rompió a reír con aquello y realmente sintió que la tensión se disipaba significativamente. Iba a comentar algo más, pero justo en esos momentos se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la oficina de la almirante.

- Me parece que ya están aquí. – El comodoro comentó, enderezándose y adquiriendo su característica pose marcial. – Kelly, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

- ¡A la orden, señor!

Mientras la teniente Hickson se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina, Rick se había ido a colocar a un lado de Lisa y le había dado un besito suave en la sien. Ella le agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bien… llegó la hora. – Fue el único comentario de la orgullosa almirante Hayes.

- Todo irá bien, bonita.

La puerta se abrió y un par de jóvenes oficiales, un hombre y una mujer, entraron y fueron de inmediato a presentar sus respetos ante aquellos oficiales de alto rango ahí presentes. Por la expresión de sus rostros era más que obvio el hecho de que no esperaban toparse con los tres grandes de la UNS en aquella oficina esa mañana.

- Almirante Hayes, - El recién llegado tomó la palabra, mientras hacía una impecable venia. – Capitán Matthew Ryan y teniente Kira Larsen de la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas de la UNS reportándose a sus órdenes, almirante.

- Descansen por favor. – Lisa les regresó aquel saludo formal. – Tomen asiento… esto en realidad no nos llevará mucho tiempo, pero quisimos hablar con ustedes personalmente por este asunto.

- ¿Sí, almirante? – El joven capitán se notaba algo preocupado.

Lisa miró al comodoro Azueta y él asintió y dio un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de los oficiales de Relaciones Públicas y poder hablar con más comodidad.

- Hay un comunicado de prensa que el almirantazgo quiere que sea difundido entre los medios locales y foráneos hoy mismo y a la brevedad posible. Y tenemos interés de que esta situación sea tratada con el mayor sigilo y cuidado y que no se deje espacio para rumores ni especulaciones. Por lo mismo el almirantazgo quiere establecer una línea de comunicación directa con ustedes… línea que, por otro lado, será atendida por la teniente Hickson, asistente personal de la almirante Hayes.

El capitán Ryan y la teniente Larsen intercambiaron miradas, sin saber exactamente que podían esperar de todo aquello… sin duda esa reunión era bastante inusual.

- Por supuesto, comodoro Azueta. Sabe que siempre hemos manejado todas las noticias con profesionalismo y anteponiendo la seguridad de nuestras Fuerzas de Defensa y cuidando y protegiendo su imagen pública.

- Lo sabemos, por eso confiamos en que este asunto será prioritario y además tomado con la mayor seriedad posible… necesitamos seguridad ante todo.

- ¿Y qué asunto sería ese, señor?

El comodoro Azueta miró a Lisa y Rick, cediéndoles con eso la batuta de esa conversación. El piloto, que se mantenía al lado de su esposa y tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella, también miró a Lisa y le sonrió, animándola a seguir adelante con aquello. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó un sobre que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Un sobre con el membrete oficial de la Oficina del Almirantazgo.

El capitán Ryan tomó aquel sobre que la almirante le extendía y la miró. Con un movimiento de cabeza ella le indicó que podía revisar su contenido y el capitán se apresuró a hacerlo. La teniente Larsen miraba el rostro de su jefe, queriendo leer en él algún indicio que le permitiera adivinar el contenido de aquel sobre misterioso. Pero cuando vio que una leve pero notoria sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de su oficial superior, ella supo que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no era una mala noticia… y aquello fue suficiente para tranquilizarla… y para picar su curiosidad.

- Pero… - El capitán Ryan miró a los Hunter-Hayes cuando hubo terminado de leer aquel breve y conciso comunicado. - ¿Es cierto esto…? Es decir… jamás lo hubiera imaginado, yo…

- Es cierto. – Rick afirmó y besó a su esposa en la sien. – Casi cuatro meses.

Aquellas palabras le dijeron a la teniente Larson todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y aquello pareció contagiar a todos los presentes en esa habitación.

- Pero… - Ryan seguía hablando. – Almirante Hayes… general Hunter… ¡Esta es una noticia maravillosa! Y discúlpenme si rompo el protocolo oficial, pero… ¡Muchas felicidades, de verdad!

El capitán se puso de pie y como movida por un resorte la teniente Larson lo imitó. Ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar a aquella noticia que acababan de recibir. Realmente no era el tipo de noticia que se diera a diario en aquella oficina ni el tipo de noticia que Relaciones Públicas recibía en un día cualquiera. Finalmente y terminando de romper los protocolos, el capitán Ryan se acercó tímidamente y extendió su mano.

Ni a la almirante Hayes ni al general Hunter pareció molestarles aquello. Antes bien, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios estrecharon las manos de los dos oficiales de la oficina de Relaciones Públicas y recibieron sus felicitaciones. Fuera del círculo íntimo de los Hunter-Hayes, aquellos dos jóvenes eran los primeros en conocer esa noticia tan maravillosa… noticia que sin duda sería ávidamente recibida por los medios de comunicación, siempre dispuestos a difundir historias como esa. Porque la venida de una nueva vida al mundo sin duda era noticia en ese mundo de post guerra… sobre todo si ese bebé era hijo de dos héroes de guerra, dos personajes emblemáticos del nuevo mundo y que además eran tan queridos en la ciudad.

- Necesitamos que se emita de inmediato el comunicado de prensa correspondiente, capitán Ryan. – El comodoro Azueta prosiguió con aquello. – En esa carta que trae en las manos está toda la información que debe darse, nada más.

- Y así se hará, señor. – Ryan le entregó la carta a su asistente. – La teniente Larson se encargará de redactar el comunicado; ella es la mejor.

La teniente sonrió levemente, algo turbada por aquellas palabras tan amables de parte de su jefe y enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo me ocuparé de esto… lo tendré listo en… no sé, una hora. ¿Quiere revisarlo antes de que sea enviado, comodoro?

- Sí, me gustaría que me enviara una copia primero. Aunque no creo que vaya a haber ningún cambio ni observación. Todo está bastante claro en ese documento.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces… - El capitán Ryan sacó su agenda electrónica. – Se enviará a todos los medios, supongo… radio, televisión, prensa escrita… lo usual.

- Sí capitán. – Lisa respondió. – Use los canales usuales. Que sea tratado como una noticia ordinaria, no queremos atraer mucha atención sobre este asunto y sinceramente… si lo hacemos público de esta manera no es por afán protagónico, sino porque no queremos que hayan especulaciones.

- Discúlpeme almirante, - Ryan sonrió enigmáticamente. – Pero me parece que va a ser poco menos que imposible el no atraer atención sobre este asunto. Usted y el general Hunter son personas muy conocidas y muy queridas. Al menos le anticipo que en Ciudad Macross y entre los militares, esta noticia será algo grande… lo quiera o no.

- El capitán tiene razón. – Azueta asintió.

- De cualquier forma, - Rick decidió opinar al respecto y aunque trataba de mantenerse serio y profesional, la sonrisa que traía en su rostro lo contradecía. – Entre más bajo se pueda mantener el perfil será mejor para todos.

- ¡Haremos lo mejor que podamos, señor! Una cosa más… aparte del comunicado de prensa… ¿no se convocará a los medios? Es decir, alguna rueda de prensa, entrevistas, ya saben, lo usual.

- No, por ahora no. – Respondió el jefe del Estado Mayor. – Dependiendo de las reacciones ya se considerará la idea. Pero por ahora el comunicado es todo lo que se emitirá.

- ¡Así se hará entonces! Y trabajaremos en ello de inmediato.

- ¿A qué hora piensan que… bueno, que se envíe el comunicado a los medios? – Rick quiso saber.

- Yo creo… - Ryan hizo rápidos cálculos mentales. – Al medio día, señor. Eso si ustedes no disponen de nada más.

- No capitán, - Lisa contestó. – Todo está correcto. ¡Muchas gracias!

- En ese caso, solicitamos autorización para retirarnos.

- Pueden retirarse. – Lisa respondió casi por reflejo.

Los dos oficiales de Relaciones Públicas hicieron la venia y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, el capitán Ryan se detuvo y miró a Lisa Hayes y a Rick Hunter, sonriéndoles con simpatía.

- Fuera de protocolo, almirante… general… realmente muchas felicidades. Son noticias como esta las que realmente hacen que todo valga la pena.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Ryan! – Rick agradeció conmovido.

El capitán salió de la oficina, seguido por una bastante emocionada teniente Larson. Una vez que los dos oficiales se hubieron retirado, Rick se acercó para besar a Lisa en los labios, un besito rápido y tierno pero lleno de amor.

La teniente Hickson se caminó hasta donde el comodoro Azueta estaba y él le sonrió paternalmente. El día se veía venir bastante pesado y lleno de cosas por hacer. Pero sin duda, como había dicho el capitán Ryan, eran cosas como aquella las que hacían que todo adquiriera un nuevo significado y un propósito.

- Creo que lo mejor será volver al trabajo. – Azueta comentó y Kelly asintió.

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter, si no hay nada más pendiente por ahora, solicitamos autorización para retirarnos.

- Pueden retirarse. – Lisa sonrió. – Y gracias… por todo, de verdad… muchas gracias.

- ¡Ni lo mencione, almirante!

El comodoro salió de la oficina seguido de cerca por una Kelly que más que caminar parecía que iba trotando felizmente por la vida. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y Lisa aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Rick para ponerse de pie y echarle los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Al fin solos, general!

Rick sonrió traviesamente y abrazó a Lisa alrededor del talle, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola de lleno en los labios un tanto intempestivamente. La almirante Hayes respondió con entusiasmo a aquel beso tan apasionado y lleno de promesas. Y aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el piloto intensificara la pasión de sus embates amorosos, haciendo que Lisa literalmente se derritiera en sus brazos.

Aquel beso no terminó… más bien fue decreciendo gradualmente al tiempo que la necesidad de aire hacía que los dos jóvenes se separaran no sin cierta reticencia. Una serie de besitos tiernos y un tanto traviesos finalizaron aquel breve interludio.

- ¡Wow…! – Musitó la almirante y recargó su frente en la del piloto.

- Absolutamente. – Rick opinó y le plantó otro besito en los labios a su esposa.

- Rick… ya no hay marcha atrás… en unas horas todos sabrán…

- ¿No es fantástico?

- Lo es, pero te confieso que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Yo también. – Rick se rió y acarició el rostro de Lisa. – Pero todo saldrá bien, amor. Además ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- ¿Qué quieran que vayamos a _Noches para Llorar_?

- ¡Oh, no! – Rick se rió con más ganas. - ¡Miriya jamás nos perdonaría que fuéramos a ese programa antes que ella! Así que por nuestra propia seguridad y salud mental, espero que eso no ocurra.

- Tienes razón.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con ternura y con innegable emoción. El piloto tomó el rostro de su esposa en sus manos y la besó en los ojos. Los dos estaban emocionados hasta lo indecible y muy felices.

- Todo saldrá bien, bonita. No te preocupes por nada…

- ¡Te amo, Rick!

- Y yo a ti, Lisa.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos y después Rick besó a Lisa en los labios y se separó de ella.

- No quisiera tener que decirlo, pero tengo que irme… - El piloto consultó su reloj. – En unos minutos tengo una reunión con los líderes de escuadrón. Pero ¿estás libre a la hora del almuerzo? Me encantaría que comiéramos juntos.

- ¡Es una cita, piloto! – Lisa se sentó en su escritorio. – Hay mucho trabajo pendiente por acá. Pero realmente quiero estar contigo a la hora que el comunicado sea enviado a los medios… no sé, pero… sea lo que sea que venga, quiero estar contigo, Rick.

- Y yo contigo, Lisa. – El joven general se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. – Entonces a las 1300 horas. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Te estaré esperando!

- Bien… entonces más vale que me de prisa. – Rick se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡Suerte con todo, preciosa! Y te veo de rato.

- ¡Gracias Rick! Buen día… y buena cacería, piloto.

Rick se detuvo en la puerta, le lanzó un despreocupado saludo militar a Lisa, acompañado de un guiño travieso. Enseguida salió de la oficina, dejando tras de sí a una almirante absolutamente enamorada y emocionada.

- ¡Va a ser un día muy largo! – Lisa pensó.

Y enseguida volvió a sus asuntos, enfrascándose por completo en los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio y que eran prioritarios. Después de todo, no había mejor manera de sacar las preocupaciones de la mente que entregándose al trabajo.

-

* * *

-

El comodoro Carlos Azueta estaba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio y mirando por el ventanal hacia la ciudad. Su expresión era de profunda concentración y su mirada perdida y su actitud reflexiva hacían de él la imagen perfecta de un hombre que está tratando de tomar alguna decisión importante o que está meditando algún asunto trascendental.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que había dado la autorización a Relaciones Públicas de que el comunicado de prensa – que él había ya revisado – fuera difundido a los medios. En esos momentos seguramente ya todos los diarios y noticieros de Ciudad Macross estaban leyendo las noticias… y en pocos minutos los teléfonos de la oficina de Relaciones Públicas comenzarían a sonar insistentemente.

A Azueta le tranquilizaba el pensar que el grupo especial de los Halcones estaban siempre vigilantes. Seguramente se iba a hacer necesario que algunos de ellos escoltaran a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter a su casa aquella noche. No estaría de más que se mantuvieran alertas en el Barrio Militar.

No es que el comodoro Azueta fuera un tipo alarmista ni con delirios de persecución, pero se consideraba un hombre práctico que sabía perfectamente que quizás aquel anuncio del embarazo de Lisa se haría en un momento muy poco propicio. Y no porque aquella no fuera una buena noticia, porque realmente lo era. Pero lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Azueta era la manera en que los opositores de las Fuerzas de Defensa pudieran utilizar aquella información para lanzarse una vez más contra la UNS… en particular le preocupaban las acciones del Frente Alternativa Pacifista.

Recordó las notas que habían sido publicadas ese día en los diarios, con relación a las campañas políticas. Las reacciones que el general Hunter había tenido a esas noticias habían sido más que justificadas, sin duda. Habría que irse con mucho cuidado, con mucha cautela… y sobre todo sería necesario adelantarse a cualquier movimiento por parte del FAP.

- Ya puedo leer las declaraciones de Weidenseld… seguro que se lanzará a decir tonterías como que la almirante Hayes es incapaz de dirigir la UNS en el estado en que se encuentra… dirá que Lisa Hayes va a descuidar sus obligaciones militares por su maternidad… no sé qué dirán, pero sé que de una u otra forma van a utilizar esto en su provecho. Y tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos, adelantarnos… y sobre todo cuidar la seguridad de Lisa Hayes. Eso es absolutamente prioritario. No confío en esos pacifistas ni en—

De pronto las meditaciones del comodoro Azueta fueron interrumpidas por un par de toquidos en la puerta de su oficina, seguidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Él giró en su silla, un tanto molesto ante el hecho de que alguien hubiera entrado a aquel sitio sin que él le hubiera dado a autorización de hacerlo. Pero cuando vio que quien aparecía ahí adentro era la licenciada Fiorenzi, simplemente suspiró resignado.

- ¡Buenos días, comodoro! No quiero que pienses que no tengo educación, pero estaba esperando a tu secretaria… pero como no está por aquí y yo no tengo tiempo que perder…

- Mary— la sargento Sainz fue a encargarse de algunos asuntos que le pedí. – Azueta ni siquiera se molestó en devolver el saludo. - ¿En qué puedo servirle, licenciada?

- ¡Siempre tan directo, Carlos! – Hannah se sentó frente a su escritorio. – Necesito revisar algunos datos para un informe que me están solicitando de la Oficina de Vinculación Política… nada importante, realmente. Pero prefiero que tú le des el visto bueno a estos documentos.

La licenciada Fiorenzi le entregó una gruesa carpeta al comodoro y él la recibió. De inmediato la abrió y comenzó a revisar rápidamente hoja por hoja, sin prestar mayor atención a la presencia de la italiana en su oficina.

Aquello le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Hannah Fiorenzi de observar por unos momentos al comodoro Azueta. Había algo en él que ella encontraba simplemente irresistible. Ella tenía intereses muy particulares y bien definidos en aquel hombre que ostentaba el cargo de Jefe de Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo… la mano derecha y hombre de confianza de la almirante Hayes. Aquello era primordial para Hannah y sabía que si lograba ganarse la confianza de Azueta, muchas puertas se abrirían para ella en la UNS y eso, sin duda, era importante en extremo.

Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más veía a Carlos Azueta como un trofeo o un premio de cacería que ella debía llevarse de Ciudad Macross. Fuera de cualquier asunto profesional, aquel hombre la intrigaba… Azueta se había convertido en todo un reto para ella. Y si de algo podía preciarse Hanna Fiorenzi era de que ella era una mujer de grandes retos… y que, hasta ese momento, ningún hombre que se había cruzado en su camino había salido vivo. Ninguno se había resistido a ella; ninguno había sido inmune a sus encantos ni a sus avances amorosos.

- La mayor parte de estos datos son veraces. – Azueta habló después de un momento. – A simple vista el 90 por ciento de este documento me parece correcto, pero si hay un par de detalles que necesitaríamos corregir para—

- ¡Me parece excelente! – Hannah lo interrumpió. – En realidad tengo que enviar ese informe mañana a primera hora… pero el día de hoy la agenda está bastante apretada con todo lo que hay que hacer… supongo que dada la importancia de esta cuestión y la premura de tiempo no tenemos otra opción que trabajar en esto hoy en la noche… ¿Digamos, como a las ocho?

El comodoro Azueta miró su agenda y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, acompañando aquello con un leve movimiento de cabeza con el que hacía patente su resignación.

- Parece que no hay de otra, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Entonces te dejo estos documentos para que los revises cuando tengas tiempo… y por la noche paso por aquí.

- La estaré esperando.

- En ese caso, no te entretengo más.

Hannah se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. El comodoro Azueta, como el caballero que era, la siguió para abrir la puerta de la oficina y permitirle que pasara. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa… una sonrisa que tuvo muy poco de cordial y mucho de—algo más.

- Que tenga buen día, licenciada.

- Igualmente, Carlos.

Cuando Fiorenzi salió de la oficina, Azueta sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, pensó. Por lo general le costaba algo más de trabajo deshacerse de Hannah Fiorenzi cuando ella aparecía por ahí.

- Quizás hoy sea mi día de suerte.

El comodoro pensó, mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzaba con una revisión más concienzuda de los documentos que Fiorenzi le había entregado.

-

* * *

-

Afuera de la oficina del jefe del Estado Mayor, Hannah sacó su teléfono celular y sonrió mientras hacía aquella llamada.

- ¿Gigi? Soy yo… necesito que te encargues de algunas cosas para esta noche… sí, voy a tener una reunión con el comodoro Azueta en mi cuarto de hotel y – ¡Claro que no, tonta! Él no sabe que será allá…

Hannah guardó silencio para escuchar lo que su asistente tenía que decirle, asintió levemente y siguió hablando:

- Él piensa que nos reuniremos en su oficina, pero oportunamente esta tarde tendré algún malestar y como el asunto que tenemos que tratar es tan importante e inaplazable, no tendremos opción más que trabajar en el hotel… sí, sí… ya lo sé, soy lo máximo… pero voy a necesitar unas cuantas cositas para hacer de esa reunión algo—más interesante y placentero. Así que escúchame porque necesito que lo prepares todo…

Aquello era una ofensiva, al estilo Fiorenzi. Porque desde aquel día en el aeropuerto, en que había encontrado a Azueta y lo había sentido tan ausente y distante, Hannah se había dedicado a preparar su ataque.

Ella tenía intereses en aquel hombre… un interés profesional, pero otro interés muy personal. Y no era que Azueta le interesara particularmente como hombre… es decir, le parecía atractivo y misterioso, pero la realidad de las cosas es que aquel militar representaba para ella un reto… uno que ella no iba a rechazar.

Porque ningún hombre había rechazado jamás a Hannah Fiorenzi… y sobre todo porque ningún hombre había jamás preferido a una mujer como esa arquitecta Galland, por encima de ella.

Y eso, para Hannah Fiorenzi, significaba la guerra. ***

-

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- No hay mucho que decir el día de hoy, salvo por los usuales agradecimientos a todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores y amigos. ¡Gracias como siempre por seguir aquí y por sus amables opiniones! Y gracias a mi colega, compañero de locuras y beta de esta historia, Mal Theisman. Y aprovechando el viaje, no se olviden de seguirle la pista a su excelente historia "Renacimiento" que se encuentra ya en la recta final… ¡Y no se la pueden perder!

- La obra de teatro que aparece en este capítulo "_El Mikado_" es una de las obras maestras de esos dos grandes que fueron Gilbert & Sullivan. Ampliamente recomendable. Por otro lado, los lugares que aparecen en este capítulo, particularmente en Nueva Detroit son lugares reales, como el Hotel Omni y el Ópera House. Es interesante adaptar los lugares actuales a las circunstancias posteriores a la Lluvia de la Muerte de Macross/Robotech.

- ¡Mucha suerte con todo y ánimo! Que tengan un buen día.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	20. Revelaciones

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**REVELACIONES**

**-**

* * *

-

El comodoro Azueta no estaba feliz… nada feliz, en lo absoluto. Había quedado en reunirse con la licenciada Fiorenzi en su oficina a las 2000 horas para revisar unos documentos importantes que tenían que salir rumbo a la oficina de Vinculación en Ciudad Monumento a primera hora de la mañana.

No había mucho tiempo para trabajar en las correcciones necesarias, por tanto no había tiempo que perder… y faltando apenas 10 minutos para la hora de la reunión de trabajo, la asistente de Fiorenzi se había comunicado con él para informarle que la licenciada se encontraba algo indispuesta y que por lo tanto lo esperaba en su oficina en el Hotel Macross Plaza, donde se encontraba hospedada la Comisión de Observadores desde hacía ya un mes.

Azueta detuvo su vehículo en el estacionamiento del hotel y enseguida se dirigió al vestíbulo, caminando a toda prisa como era su costumbre, con una gruesa carpeta bajo el brazo y cara de pocos amigos. Si aquel reporte no fuera tan importante, él ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en acercarse al hotel, pero si alguien sabía de responsabilidad y de sentido del deber, ese era el comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- Hice varias correcciones. – Azueta iba pensando, mientras subía por el ascensor. – Con un poco de suerte Fiorenzi las aceptará y yo podré salir de aquí e ir a casa en una hora o menos.

Pero, un momento más tarde, cuando Azueta entró a la oficina que la comisión tenía en el hotel donde residían, a quien encontró ahí fue a Gaia Torino, la asistente de Hannah Fiorenzi. El comodoro miró a su alrededor, extrañado por la ausencia de la licenciada y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar nada, pues ya la asistente estaba hablando:

- Comodoro Azueta, la licenciada me pidió que en cuanto usted llegara lo hiciera pasar a su suite… allá tiene una oficina privada donde podrán trabajar más a gusto… la licenciada Fiorenzi todavía no se recupera de un leve malestar que sufrió esta tarde. Yo creo que es tensión por exceso de trabajo.

- En ese caso yo no debería importunarla, más vale que descanse, yo—

- ¡Nada de eso! Sígame, por favor. – Gaia comenzó a guiarlo hacia la suite de Fiorenzi. – Usted sabe como es mi jefa, aún en estas condiciones el trabajo es primordial para ella… no podría ser de otra manera.

- Yo… no creo que sea correcto que—

Pero desoyendo por completo a lo que el comodoro tenía que decir, Gaia llamó a una enorme y elegante puerta estilo francés y enseguida, sin esperar respuesta, abrió y le indicó al comodoro que entrara.

- ¡Licenciada Fiorenzi, el comodoro Azueta está aquí!

- ¡Oh! – La voz de Hannah vino desde el interior de aquella elegante suite. – Hazlo pasar a la oficina por favor, Gaia. En un momento estoy con él.

- Por acá, comodoro…

Gaia lo condujo a una oficina más bien pequeña, pero elegantemente amueblada estilo neoclásico, con buen gusto y distinción. El comodoro observaba a su alrededor, maravillado de la elegancia que esa suite tenía para ofrecer.

- La licenciada estará con usted en un minuto, comodoro. – Gaia le informó. – Me retiro a seguir trabajando. ¡Buenas noches!

Casi por arte de magia, Gaia desapareció y dejó solo a Azueta en aquel lugar. Él, con una actitud típicamente militar, se quedó de pie en medio de la oficina, en posición de descanso, esperando que la licenciada hiciera su aparición… aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

- ¡Hola comodoro! Gracias por haber venido hasta acá…

Él se dio media vuelta para mirar a la recién llegada, quien apareció en la oficina vistiendo un elegante camisón de seda color lavanda. Azueta no pudo evitar el levantar las cejas, mostrando así su sorpresa ante el atuendo que vestía Fiorenzi, el cual él no consideraba precisamente apropiado para una reunión de trabajo.

- Mil disculpas por mi apariencia. – Ella se acercó al comodoro. – Pero estuve algo indispuesta toda la tarde y ya no alcancé a cambiarme… espero que no te incomode, Carlos.

- Me parece inapropiado, licenciada.

- ¡Vamos, de cualquier forma no tardaremos mucho!

Ella se había acercado a él, para quitarle la gorra de guarnición que él llevaba en su mano y su sobretodo militar.

- Permíteme ayudarte con eso… tengo una percha por acá…

Cuando ella se había acercado a él, con una proximidad que Azueta consideró realmente innecesaria, el comodoro había aspirado profundamente. Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron grandes y siguió con la mirada a Fiorenzi, mientras ella iba a colocar su sobretodo y su gorra en el perchero.

- Ese aroma… - Azueta ni siquiera se percató de que había murmurado aquello.

- ¿Qué dices, Carlos?

- Oh… no, nada… yo solo…

- ¿Mi perfume? – Fiorenzi regresó a él y se acercó para que él pudiera llenarse de su aroma. – Mi fragancia favorita _L'Air Du Temps_ de Nina Ricci… es un aroma sofisticado e inolvidable. ¿Te gusta?

El comodoro Azueta sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que no quería decir nada realmente. Hannah se rió coqueta y caminó hasta su escritorio. Él la siguió con la mirada, sin poderle quitar la vista de encima.

- Es solo que ese perfume… ese aroma…

- ¿Te recuerda a algún viejo amor, Carlos? – Ella le sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio. – No lo dudaría, siempre he pensado que tú eres un hombre elegante que solo podría enamorarse de una mujer sofisticada.

El comodoro sonrió levemente y casi como por un reflejo inconsciente, acarició el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la licenciada… su plan estaba funcionando.

- Y bien… entonces… respecto a los documentos que teníamos pendientes…

- Hice algunas correcciones… no creo que se necesite mucho más. Si usted está conforme con esto, licenciada, creo que—

- ¡Pero Carlos, por favor, toma asiento!

- Gracias… - Él se sentó frente a ella. – Le decía que creo que no hay nada más que cambiar o corregir… no sé si quiera que discutamos algunas de las recomendaciones que hice…

- ¡Oh, no creo que sea necesario! – Ella respondió con una sonrisa tierna… algo que Azueta jamás había visto en ella. – Confío en ti, Carlos… además, no hay nadie que sepa más de esto que tú. Eres el experto.

- Pero… licenciada, yo creo que usted debería—

- Para mí todo está correcto. – Hannah estaba hojeando aquel legajo de documentos. – Hmmm… tus observaciones son interesantes, Carlos… la almirante Hayes debe sentirse muy conforme de tener a alguien tan capaz e inteligente como tú como su jefe de Estado Mayor.

- Para mí es un honor y un privilegio trabajar con ella. Es una mujer excepcional.

- Y cuéntame, Carlos… - Hannah dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se recargó en él, para mirar al comodoro de frente. - ¿Ha habido otras mujeres excepcionales en tu vida?

El comodoro Azueta guardó silencio. Sentía que aquella conversación no debería de seguir. Después de todo él estaba ahí para encargarse de asuntos oficiales y no para hablar de esas cosas… porque en realidad él jamás hablaba con nadie de ese tema… y porque él no consideraba que fuera una actitud profesional de su parte el que estuviera ahí, en una supuesta reunión de trabajo, recordando a Laura, su difunta esposa.

- Carlos, no creas que me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa, pero… me intriga—me intrigas… es decir, ese anillo… no es común que un hombre guarde tanto luto por su esposa. No es común que un hombre le guarde fidelidad al recuerdo de su mujer.

Hannah estudió las reacciones que sus palabras producían en el rostro ecuánime del comodoro. Sonrió levemente y siguió hablando:

- Y discúlpame si te lo digo sin rodeos, pero sabes que antes de venir acá tuve que leer las biografías de todos ustedes, para saber con quien iba a estar trabajando… y cuando leí la tuya me pareciste un hombre muy interesante… y Laura, tu esposa… una mujer realmente excepcional.

- Laura fue una gran mujer. – Azueta aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo. – Una esposa fiel y abnegada, una madre cariñosa…

- ¿Y ella te amaba tanto como tú a ella? – Hannah preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. – Porque obviamente Laura fue el amor de tu vida.

El comodoro bajó la mirada, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Hannah Fiorenzi decidió que aquella era su oportunidad. Se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó a Carlos hasta situarse detrás de él. Puso sus manos en los hombros del militar y sintió cómo él se tensó ante ese contacto, pero no se retiró. Aquello pareció envalentonarla y lentamente se inclinó sobre su hombro, hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de la oreja del comodoro.

- Estás muy tenso… deberías de relajarte un poco…

- Licenciada, yo—

Azueta intentó protestar, pero la suave presión de las manos de Hannah en sus hombros y espalda hicieron que ahogara un suspiro y cerrara los ojos… aquello, en combinación con aquel aroma embriagante, el aroma de su mujer, estaban logrando que Carlos Azueta comenzara a perder el control sobre sí mismo.

- Es Hannah… - Ella murmuró en su oreja y Azueta se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Hannah…! – Azueta jadeó con voz ahogada.

- Amaste mucho, Carlos… viviste un amor fuerte, intenso, apasionado… pero Laura ya no está… y tú sigues vivo… - Ella le susurraba al oído, sintiendo como él temblaba mientras ella seguía masajeándole los hombros. - ¿Me sientes, Carlos…?

El comodoro gruñó y cuando ella le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, para cruzarlos sobre su pecho y abrazarlo por detrás, él no se resistió. Su respiración se había agitado y él mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Y cuando sintió los labios suaves de Hannah posarse en su cuello y deslizarse lenta y enloquecedoramente hasta su oreja, Carlos Azueta pensó que estaba a punto de perder todo control sobre sí mismo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estaban juntos? – Ella susurraba contra su piel. - ¿Recuerdas cuando le hacías el amor a Laura?

Azueta apretó sus dientes y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resistir aquello… pero era difícil… ¡Dios, era tan difícil!

- ¡Laura…! – Carlos murmuró entre dientes.

- _Here, making each day of the year, changing my life with a wave of her hand… nobody can deny that there's something there…. There, running my hands through her hair…_

Mientras Hannah seguía cantando con voz suave aquella canción – la favorita de Laura – al oído de Azueta, él sentía que algo en su interior comenzaba a inflamarse… era como un volcán que amenazaba con hacer erupción… algo que había estado dormido por mucho tiempo y que de pronto parecía querer explotar…

Aquella canción… aquel perfume… aquel momento… aquella mujer… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Laura y él habían estado juntos? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ellos habían… o más bien, que _él _le había hecho el amor a su esposa? ¡Era tan fácil rendirse a aquello! ¡Sería tan fácil dejar salir esos sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando! Sus instintos parecían estar tomando el control sobre su cuerpo…

Y de pronto Azueta sintió un aliento dulce sobre sus propios labios que se sentían fríos y resecos. Sintió cómo Hannah posó lentamente sus labios sobre los de él… y como las manos de ella se deslizaron sobre su pecho, obviamente buscando los botones del saco de su uniforme.

- ¡No…! – Azueta murmuró.

- ¡Tú sabes que lo quieres, Carlos… sabes que lo necesitas…! No te resistas… somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos… esto es correcto…

- No, Hannah… - Azueta abrió los ojos y tomó a la licenciada Fiorenzi por las muñecas. - ¡No, no es correcto!

- Carlos…

Él la miró a los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada y el desbocado latir de su corazón. Y por primera vez en su vida Hannah vio en los ojos de Azueta algo más que esas miradas frías, profesionales y distantes que él solía lanzarle… por primera vez en su vida la licenciada Fiorenzi vio en los ojos de un hombre lo que estaba viendo en ese momento en los ojos de Carlos Azueta: sinceridad pura y genuina.

- No Hannah… no sería honesto ni para ti ni para mí… yo no puedo hacer esto.

-¡Pero Carlos…!

El comodoro se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba su sobretodo y su gorra; comenzó a colocárselos encima a toda prisa mientras Hannah se acercaba por detrás.

- ¿Tan poco hombre eres, Azueta?

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero hay cosas que aún no he superado… y si me dejara llevar esta noche… yo me arrepentiría…

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que yo también estoy involucrada en esto… que yo también tengo mis necesidades?

- Todos las tenemos, Hannah… pero yo no puedo satisfacer las tuyas… yo no puedo dejarme llevar así y hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría demasiado pronto.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Sabes cuántos hombres matarían por obtener de mí lo que te estoy ofreciendo, Carlos?

- Hannah… - El se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. - Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, elegante… mereces más que esto.

- No es cuestión de merecer o no… es cuestión de lo que yo quiero… ¡Y lo que quiero es algo de acción… un poco de diversión esta noche! ¡Nada más!

- Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto por diversión y mucho menos puedo ser la diversión de nadie. – Azueta caminó hacia la puerta de la suite. – Esto no es correcto, licenciada Fiorenzi y espero que comprenda que la respeto demasiado y que nuestra relación profesional está por encima de cualquier otra cosa… discúlpeme por mi conducta irresponsable y le aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir. ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Carlos!

Pero él ya no la escuchó. La puerta de la suite se cerró de golpe y Hannah tomó el legajo de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo lanzó al suelo, gruñendo con frustración. Hasta ese momento nadie jamás se había resistido a sus encantos… aunque obviamente Carlos Azueta no era un hombre común. Era un hombre de principios, de valores, de convicciones… un hombre terco y reacio.

Y aquello hacía que ella se obstinara más con él. Aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una cuestión de honor… en una batalla que Hannah Fiorenzi iba a ganar de una u otra forma.

-

* * *

-

El comodoro Azueta salió a toda prisa del Hotel Macross Plaza. Quien se cruzaba en su camino tenía incluso que hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Y es que aquel hombre imponía… y no era solo por el uniforme de comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Entró a su camioneta y la puso en marcha de inmediato; en un intento por alejarse de aquel sitio tan rápido como pudiera, arranchó a toda prisa y los neumáticos de su vehículo rechinaron en el pavimento, haciendo que más de una docena de ojos se volvieran a mirar aquella camioneta que se alejaba a toda velocidad del estacionamiento del hotel.

Saliendo del Barrio Noroeste, la Mariner azul rodeó el lago Gloval por el Boulevard del Lago para después tomar hacia el este, por el boulevard Antares al que muchos habitantes de la ciudad también llamaban el boulevard _Lux Aeterna_, por conducir al cementerio militar que precisamente tenía ese nombre. Y fue precisamente ahí donde finalmente se detuvo el vehículo del comodoro, en las afueras de aquel lugar sagrado en donde yacían tantos héroes de guerra.

Aquel era un sitio bastante bonito y bien cuidado, con grandes áreas verdes y espacios arbolados. Había una buena iluminación en aquel lugar, sin embargo a esas horas de la noche estaba desierto.

La Mariner se detuvo de golpe y el comodoro Azueta se recargó sobre el volante de la misma. Durante todo el trayecto había sentido que respiraba con dificultad y sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. No le había tomado más de cinco minutos llegar hasta ahí desde el hotel, pero aquellos habían sido minutos eternos.

La respiración entrecortada del comodoro, que ocultaba su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el volante y sus brazos, pronto se convirtió en algo más… un sollozo involuntario escapó de lo más profundo de su ser y sacudió todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Laura…! – Murmuró el curtido militar. – Laura… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué más podía haber hecho yo? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así entre nosotros?

Un nuevo sollozo… un silencio prolongado…

- ¿Por qué? – La voz de Azueta fue apenas un susurro. - ¿Por qué jamás pudiste amarme? No sé qué más podría haber hecho para ganar tu corazón… me siento cansado, Laura… ¡Me siento tan cansado!

Aquellos sollozos fueron poco a poco disminuyendo su intensidad… hasta que finalmente desaparecieron por completo y el comodoro Azueta quedó completamente inmóvil, recargado en el volante de su Mariner.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Ni él mismo lo supo… podrían haber sido unos cuantos segundos o quizás varios minutos… pero finalmente levantó su rostro y miró hacia el cementerio. Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y se notaban más claros y más tristes que de costumbre. Se limpió el rostro con el puño de su uniforme y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el asiento y se hundía en él.

Cansado y abatido, Azueta se pasó la mano por el rostro y se talló los ojos. De pronto sentía que los años le pesaban… ¡Y mucho! Se sentía débil, cansado, desmotivado… se sentía triste.

Y súbitamente, como si alguien le estuviera tirando un salvavidas o como si una mano amiga lo sacara de las aguas profundas, su teléfono satelital comenzó a vibrar. En cualquier otra circunstancia él bien podría haberlo ignorado. Tan mal como estaba en esos momentos, lo único que quería era que el mundo entero lo dejara en paz… pero una fuerza superior a su propia voluntad lo hizo buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su uniforme y mirar a la pantalla.

- ¡Galland! – Murmuró.

Una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor que en ese momento lo embargaban. Abrió su celular a toda prisa, tropezándose con sus propias manos en el proceso, y se lo llevó a la oreja con un movimiento rápido, casi desesperado.

- ¡Jesse…! – Fue todo el saludo que pudo proferir, aunque aquella palabra había sonado como una invocación… o un agradecimiento.

- Carlos… - La voz de la arquitecta se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. – Lo lamento, sé que tal vez estás ocupado y te dije que no te llamaría hoy, pero…

- ¡No, no! Está bien… - Él tomó su teléfono con las dos manos. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo estoy bien… pero justo estaba viendo las noticias y— ¿es cierto lo que están diciendo en todos lados? En el noticiero, en la prensa, en todos lados…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Respondió él, inocentemente.

- Sobre la almirante Hayes… y el general Hunter.

- ¡Ahhh…! – Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Azueta. – Sí, es cierto…

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo es que…?

- Se había mantenido en secreto hasta ahora por seguridad.

- ¡Pero es fantástico! – Jesse se notaba entusiasmada. - ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! Lisa y Rick van a tener un bebé… ¡Que maravilla! ¡Que cosa más linda! Deben de estar tan felices, tan emocionados…

- Lo están… - Azueta asintió. - ¡No te lo imaginas!

- Bueno, tú tuviste hijos, Carlos… yo solo puedo imaginar lo hermoso que debe de ser eso… lo maravilloso que debe ser el llevar dentro de ti al hijo del hombre al que amas… ¡Es el milagro de la vida… y del amor!

Carlos sonrió enternecido y asintió con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verlo. Él podía claramente visualizar la sonrisa emocionada que Jesse seguramente traía en el rostro en esos momentos. Se le notaba tan solo por el timbre de su voz.

- Jesse… - La voz del comodoro sonó sincera. - ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Todo tranquilo, Carlos… en realidad no quiero aburrirte con mis cosas y tampoco quiero entretenerte, yo—

- ¡Nada de eso! ¿Sabes? Esta llamada ha sido lo mejor que me pasó en el día.

- ¿En serio? – Jesse Galland se emocionó.

- Sí… mira, hagamos una cosa, voy a colgar y voy a ir a casa… en 10 minutos yo te marco y entonces podremos conversar todo lo que tú quieras.

- Pero…

- Es decir… - Azueta se sintió súbitamente nervioso. – Es decir, si tú quieres… si no te molesta… si tienes tiempo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella sonrió radiantemente. - ¡Para ti siempre tengo tiempo! Diez minutos entonces…

- ¡Hecho! – Azueta puso en marcha su camioneta. – Oh, una cosa más, Galland…

- ¿Sí…?

- ¡Gracias!

La comunicación terminó abruptamente y mientras la Mariner azul del comodoro Azueta se dirigía de prisa al Barrio Militar que realmente no estaba tan lejos de ahí, allá en las tierras de Woodland, Jesse miraba insistentemente su teléfono, como si todas las respuestas a todos los enigmas del universo estuvieran ahí… y sonreía, sintiendo que esos diez minutos seguramente serían los diez minutos más largos de su vida.

-

* * *

-

Rick y Lisa estaban cómodamente instalados en el sofá frente a la televisión en la sala de estar de su casa. Tenían las luces apagadas y la única iluminación de aquella habitación provenía de la pantalla de TV. Rick abrazaba a su esposa mientras que ella se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo fuerte y tibio del hombre de su vida.

Hacía un buen rato que los dos, ya cenados y bañados, se habían acomodado en aquel sitio. Y desde que lo habían hecho solo habían estado viendo el noticiero en donde la nota principal de aquella noche, aún por encima de los eventos de día en las campañas políticas, era la reciente noticia del embarazo de la almirante Hayes.

_- Realmente fue sorpresivo._ – Comentaba la presentadora del noticiero nocturno de la MBS con su compañero. – _Generalmente noticias como estas suelen estar antecedidas por chismes y rumores, sobre todo tratándose de figuras públicas tan importantes en nuestra ciudad y nuestra comunidad como lo son la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter. _

_- Eso es cierto y aunque fue una sorpresa, debo decir que no estoy realmente extrañado por la noticia, la veíamos venir. Es decir, desde que la boda Hunter – Hayes fue la más comentada del año en el 2012, sabíamos que una noticia de un embarazo eventualmente sucedería… y que iría directo a los titulares. Como bien dijiste, ellos son figuras públicas muy reconocidas y queridas en la ciudad. _

_- ¿Tú crees que esta noticia tenga repercusiones en el ambiente político que estamos viviendo? Es decir, en cualquier otro momento esto se tomaría solo como una noticia de la sección de sociales en el diario local, pero ahora que las campañas políticas están a todo lo que dan, ¿no piensas que sería posible que esto fuera tomado como una bandera más por los políticos del FAP, particularmente __Weidenseld, para lanzarse a atacar las estructuras militares?_

_- Yo no descartaría la posibilidad… antes que ser almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales Lisa Hayes es una mujer, una madre. Y aunque yo creo que va a seguir desempeñando el buen trabajo que ha hecho hasta ahora al frente de la SPACY, ya puedo ver a sus detractores argumentando que no está física ni psicológicamente en condiciones de seguir dirigiendo la rama espacial. _

El general Hunter apagó la televisión y miró a Lisa quien, acurrucada contra él, le sonreía beatíficamente en la oscuridad. Él se alargó para encender la lámpara y luego le devolvió a su esposa una sonrisa acompañada de un beso tierno.

- ¿Y cuál sería la opinión que la almirante Hayes tiene al respecto? – Preguntó. – Parece que yo tengo las primicias de la información.

- Siempre las tienes, amor. – Lisa lo besó en el cuello. – Pero, supongo que no tengo declaraciones que hacer por el momento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Con todo esto, quiero decir… tanta atención por parte de los medios. Te soy sincero, jamás esperé que algo así sucediera. Pensé que cuando hiciéramos público el anuncio no iba a ser más que una noticia de pie de página.

- Sí, bueno… creo que también ha excedido lo que yo esperaba de todo esto. ¿Cómo te sientes tú, Rick?

- Emocionado… feliz… ¡Yo qué sé! – El piloto se rió. – Jamás había estado en esta posición antes y bueno… no sé ni como reaccionar.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Es… simplemente es.

- ¡Que filosófico! – Lisa lo besó en los labios.

- Me preocupa todo lo que los medios han estado diciendo, de que el FAP puede tomar esta noticia y manipularla según convenga a sus intereses políticos…

- Lo sé, pero… toda mujer tiene derecho a tener hijos, la ley nos protege. Si al FAP le repugna tanto la idea, es su problema. Yo creo que el embarazo no hace que una mujer sea menos capas de llevar las riendas de la SPACY.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Ahora, la cuestión es que yo estoy perfectamente consciente de que mi estado físico me va a reclamar descanso… y no creo que haya ningún problema si yo me ausento del trabajo los días que por ley puedo ausentarme. Tengo gente de confianza que se quedarán a cargo en mi ausencia. – Lisa le sonrió a Rick. – Por otro lado, tendré licencia de maternidad por unas semanas…

- Bueno, no hay que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, bonita. – Rick le acarició el cabello a su esposa. – Digo, si Miriya pudo con su bebé, su carrera militar, sus obligaciones y todo lo demás, seguro que tú podrás hacerlo sin mayores problemas, amor. Además yo estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo. Estamos en esto juntos, Lisa… y ¿sabes algo? ¡Esto feliz!

- ¡Yo también, amor! – Lisa se acercó para acomodarse sobre el pecho de su esposo y él la abrazó. – Es decir, pensé que me asustaría, que me pondría nerviosa cuando la noticia se hiciera pública… y lo estoy, no lo niego… pero no tanto como pensé que estaría. A pesar de todas las especulaciones que ya comienzan a correr por todos lados, más que preocupada me siento emocionada… es que… cada día que pasa es un día menos… ¿te has imaginado lo que será cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé en brazos?

- Hmmm… lo imagino todo el tiempo. – Rick sonrió y besó a Lisa en la frente. – A veces me pregunto si tendremos un niño o una niña… ¿Lo has pensado, amor?

- Sí, muchas veces. – Lisa admitió, adormilándose en los brazos de su esposo. – Y no falta mucho para que lo sepamos… es decir, la próxima vez que vayamos con Tanya a nuestra revisión médica… quizás ya nos pueda decir si nuestro retoñito es un bebé o una bebita.

- ¡Fantástico! – Rick sonrió enternecido y emocionado. - ¡No puedo esperar! Una niñita… Erin…

- ¿Sigues considerando ese nombre?

- ¿Por qué no? A mi me gusta mucho… una princesita irlandesa como su madre. – El piloto acarició el rostro de su esposa. – Y si fuera niño… Alexander, como el primer Hayes que se unió al ejército.

- ¡Aw… Rick! ¡Te quiero tanto!

- Bueno, te lo he dicho, si yo pongo el apellido, es justo que el nombre venga del lado materno de la familia, ¿no lo crees?

- Lo único que creo es que estoy enamorada de ti, Rick. – Lisa comenzó a besarlo. – Ahora sé que todo valió la pena… - Otro besito. – Que esperarte valió cada segundo… y sé que eres el amor de mi vida, Rick Hunter. Y que cada día que pasa te amo más y me enamoro más y más de ti.

- ¡Lisa…!

Rick no sabía que podría responder a aquello, así que ¿para qué intentarlo siquiera? Él era un hombre de acción y como él sinceramente pensaba que las palabras no le alcanzaban para expresarle a Lisa lo que sentía por ella, decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo era demostrárselo con acciones.

La tomó en brazos y giró sobre el sofá, para atraparla debajo de su cuerpo, pero cuidando de no lastimarla. En momentos como aquel Rick se comportaba tan tierno, tan considerado y tan cuidadoso, que Lisa no podía menos que derretirse de amor por él. Sobre todo cuando él comenzó a besarla suave, cariñosa y tiernamente en la frente, en la mejilla, en los labios… había momentos para la pasión… había momentos para el amor… y había momentos como aquel, para la ternura. Lisa comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, mientras se entregaba por completo a la voluntad de aquel hombre que era su vida entera.

- Sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿no es cierto? – Rick murmuró en el oído de ella.

- ¿Hmmm…? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ahora ya todo el mundo sabe… que tendremos un bebé… ¿y sabes qué? ¡La idea me emociona como no te imaginas!

- ¡Ah! – Lisa se rió. - ¡Eso…! Pensé que…

- ¿Qué no hay marcha atrás en esto tampoco? – Rick se separó para mirarla a los ojos. – Almirante, usted siempre tiene la razón…

- ¿Y no le alegra que así sea, general?

Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Lisa comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa de la pijama de él. Le guiñó el ojo y se acercó para besara en el cuello con una ternura que poco a poco se comenzaba a convertir en pasión.

- ¡Me alegra como no tiene una idea, almirante!

- Eso pensé…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que pudieron articular aquella noche. A partir de ese momento solamente el rumor de besos, las palabras tiernas y cariñosas, los suspiros y las expresiones de placer perturbaron la perfecta calma de aquella noche en la ciudad… la noche en la que la ciudad fue testigo del milagro del amor que había surgido entre sus dos héroes en tiempos de guerra… un nuevo ser humano vendría al mundo y ese pequeño sería hijo de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, los hijos predilectos de Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano en la mañana la teniente Kira Larsen había aparecido en la oficina de la almirante Hayes, convenientemente escoltada por la teniente Kelly Hickson, cuya presencia se justificaba en aquel sitio por razones obvias y por la capitana Miriya Parino Sterling, cuya presencia era inexplicable, pero lógica dadas las circunstancias.

La teniente Larsen le había entregado a Lisa una extensa compilación de todos los artículos, notas periodísticas y noticias de radio y televisión que habían sido publicadas y transmitidas el día anterior, en relación al comunicado de prensa que se había emitido hacía menos de 24 horas.

Mientras Lisa, Kelly y Miriya revisaban aquel material, la teniente Larsen consultaba algunas situaciones con la almirante Hayes.

- Varios medios han solicitado una conferencia de prensa, almirante… ayer por la tarde hablamos con el comodoro Azueta y él nos dijo que quizás usted no quisiera hacerlo, porque usted querría mantener su privacidad.

- Y el comodoro tiene razón. Pero además yo no puedo salir a dar una conferencia de prensa sobre mi embarazo. Esto no tiene nada que ver son mi trabajo al frente de la UNS y si quisimos hacer público el anuncio por medio de un comunicado de prensa fue para evitar rumores o chismes.

- Lo entiendo, almirante. – Kira tachó algo en su cuaderno de notas. - ¡Nada de conferencias de prensa! Otra cosa, el capitán Ryan solicita que el almirantazgo nos haga llegar una ficha técnica… es decir, odio llamar "ficha técnica" a estas cuestiones de su embarazo, pero… usted comprende… estamos recibiendo muchas llamadas telefónicas a cada momento, preguntando mil cosas y queremos tener a la mano la información que usted autorice a que se haga pública.

- Yo me encargaré de hacerles llegar esa ficha técnica en un momento, teniente. – Lisa respondió, sin dejar de revisar el material que tenía frente a ella. – Kelly, ¿podrías auxiliarme con eso?

- ¡Por supuesto, almirante!

- ¡Esto es una locura! – Miriya finalmente se hizo notar. - ¡Y yo que pensé que mi embarazo había logrado una gran cobertura mesiánica—!

- Mediática. – Kelly corrigió.

- ¡Como sea! Pero Lisa, tú me estás quitando mi lugar de honor.

- Mil disculpas, Mir. – Respondió la almirante con una sonrisa tímida. – Sinceramente no creí que—

- ¿Qué? – Miriya pareció escandalizare. - ¿Creíste que a nadie le iba a importar esta noticia? ¡Pero Lisa! ¿Qué no sabes quién eres tú? Eres Lisa Hayes, la protagonista de esa historia de amor que ahora ya hasta quieren hacer película…

- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que—? - Lisa se detuvo cuando notó que Kelly ponía su mejor cara de "_soy inocente, yo no fui_". – Ah… no tiene importancia, olvídalo…

- ¡Seguro que te van a invitar a participar en "_Noches para Llorar_"!

- Y seguro que eso es lo que más te da envidia, Mir. – Kelly opinó.

- A mí nunca me invitaron cuando Dana… aunque claro, yo no tenía nada que ver con la tarántula.

Lisa, la teniente Larsen y Kelly miraron a Miriya con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a duda del hecho de que ninguna de las tres sabía de qué estaba hablando la Meltrán.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver una tarántula con—?

- ¡Farándula! – Kelly corrigió y se murió de la risa.

- ¡Eso, como sea! – Miriya se ofendió. - ¡Ustedes los humanos y sus palabrejas raras! Además, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- La tarántula es una arañota fea y peluda. – Kelly explicó.

- ¿Y entonces? La gente de la farándula también es fea y peluda… Minmei por ejemplo.

- ¡Eso no lo discuto! – Kelly se rió todavía con más ganas.

Kira Larsen sacudió la cabeza y decidió que quizás lo mejor era emprender la graciosa huída antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más bizarras en aquel sitio.

- Entonces, almirante…

- Puede retirarse, teniente Larsen y le agradezco todo. Cualquier cosa puede ponerse en contacto con la teniente Hickson. Les haremos llegar la ficha técnica a la brevedad posible.

- ¡Gracias almirante! – Kira se cuadró formalmente. – Que tenga un buen día y—y muchas felicidades… todos en la base estamos muy contentos con la noticia.

Lisa sonrió y mientras Kira Larsen salía de su oficina y Kelly y Miriya seguían comentando animadamente los artículos periodísticos que estaban sobre el escritorio de la almirante, ella se dio un tiempo para sentarse en su cómoda poltrona y relajarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió emocionada y conmovida cuando sus ojos se clavaron en tres enormes arreglos florales que decoraban su oficina. Los había estado recibiendo en el transcurso del día, de parte de diferentes departamentos militares. La teniente Larsen tenía razón, aquella noticia había emocionado a los chicos de la base y aquello hacía que Lisa se sintiera conmovida.

Pero bastó que su mirada se posara sobre una única rosa color blanco que tenía sobre su escritorio para que sus ojos se enternecieran y una sonrisa beatifica apareciera en sus labios. Aquella hermosa flor había aparecido sobre su espacio de trabajo junto con una nota que simplemente decía "_Te amo_". Y Lisa no necesitaba más…

Su mente y su corazón volaron hasta el otro extremo de la base, hasta el campo aéreo en donde, justo en esos momentos, el general Hunter regresaba a su oficina de campo después de unos ejercicios de rutina, acompañado de su amigo, el mayor Max Sterling.

- Así que, al final, ¿qué sientes cuando todos te felicitan y te llaman "_papá_", eh viejo?

-Es… algo francamente maravilloso, Max. No tengo palabras… - Rick sonrió.

- Todo el mundo está más que emocionado con las noticias y no es para menos.

Los dos entraron a la oficina del general Hunter y se dejaron caer en sendos sofás. Los ejercicios que acababan de terminar habían sido bastante desgastantes, aunque ninguno de los dos los hubiera cambiado por nada. Ellos vivían para esas cosas.

- Por un lado me siento emocionado y feliz, Max… pero por otro me preocupo por Lisa.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, hermano. Después de todo tienen a los Halcones cuidando sus espaldas. Nada puede suceder, ellos son un grupo de élite perfectamente entrenado para—

- ¡Sí, lo sé! Y no es precisamente su seguridad lo que me preocupa… es que odiaría que ese tal Weidenseld y sus payasos tomaran esta noticia para sus campañas políticas… que quisieran aprovecharse de la situación. No quiero que Lisa se preocupe ni se estrese.

- Todo va a ir bien, Rick. Solo tienes que pensar que las campañas políticas no son eternas y lo que ese o cualquier otro candidato pueda decir o hacer no es nada que ustedes…

Max no terminó su frase, pues el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio de Rick comenzó a sonar insistentemente. El piloto alargó su brazo para alcanzar la bocina y se la llevó al oído:

- Aquí Hunter, adelante…

- ¿Rick…? – Una voz vacilante se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Max observó a su amigo y por la expresión que súbitamente apareció en el rostro del general de la UNSAF, el mayor Sterling supo que aquella llamada no era del todo buena… y cuando escuchó a su amigo pronunciar el nombre de su interlocutora, Max supo sin ninguna duda que el día se había vuelto un poco más complicado.

- ¿Minmei…? – Rick preguntó, francamente sorprendido. – Pero… ¿qué…?

- Sí, soy yo. – Ella respondió desganadamente. – Rick, yo solo llamaba para… bueno… es que estuve viendo las noticias, ¿sabes?

- Ajá… - Respondió escuetamente el joven general.

- Y yo… noté algo… es decir, la semana pasada en Nueva Detroit, cuando estábamos en la fiesta… yo noté algo—en Lisa, quiero decir… se notaba diferente—de alguna manera.

- Bueno, sí… ya escuchaste las noticias. – Rick respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Sí, lo hice… y realmente no lo podía creer… estaba pensando que tú… bueno, que tú jamás quisiste nada serio conmigo… ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos incluso de matrimonio y todo? Yo pensé que simplemente no estabas listo… no te sentías preparado… pero ahora, cuando pienso en ti como un hombre casado y—con un hijo, yo… no sé que pensar.

- Minmei, yo—

Ella impidió que él comenzara siquiera a hablar.

- ¡No, no! Escúchame, Rick… no te estoy reclamando nada, no es mi intención… de hecho esta llamada más bien fue para felicitarte y decirte que estoy feliz por ti—y por Lisa. Pero solo pensaba en todo eso y bueno… en el hecho de que mi vida a veces se siente tan vacía… no puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiera sucedido si nosotros—es decir, si tú y yo…

- Yo creo que no es bueno pensar en esos "_qué hubiera pasado si…" _

- Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar el preguntarme qué nos sucedió… qué me sucedió a mí… qué te sucedió a ti…

- Lisa Hayes. – Rick respondió escuetamente. – Eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mí… y eso cambio mi vida y mi universo.

- Lo sé… - Minmei se notaba bastante incómoda con aquello. – Y yo sinceramente deseo que sean felices… ya podré felicitarlos en persona cuando vaya a Ciudad Macross a los conciertos del verano.

- Nos dará gusto verte por acá. – El piloto respondió cortésmente.

- En todo caso, saluda a Lisa por mí, ¿quieres?

- Lo haré.

- Y felicidades, Rick… por todos tus logros y por—por esto.

- Gracias.

- Bien, yo… yo me voy, tengo una agenda muy apretada que cumplir el día de hoy… ¡un beso, Rick! Y hasta pronto.

La llamada terminó y el general Hunter se quedó un rato ahí sentado, mirando al teléfono sin poder reaccionar. Max, que había ido al frigobar por unas bebidas, regresó a su lugar y le ofreció a su amigo una Petite Cola.

- ¿Y cómo le va a la Señorita Macross en estos días?

- Bueno… lo mismo de siempre, supongo. – Rick se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué sucede? Que ella quisiera estar esperando a tu bebé, Rick… ella quisiera estar en el lugar de Lisa en estos momentos.

- ¡Vamos, Max! No creo que Minmei esté pensado en eso… es decir, ya superamos todo lo que sucedió.

- Ustedes lo hicieron… ¿tú crees que ella lo haya hecho?

- No sé… yo espero que sí. – Rick suspiró, mientras abría su refresco y le daba un trago. – Por su propio bien.

- Debe ser difícil llevar la vida que ella lleva. – Max reflexionó empáticamente. – Un día en esta ciudad, al día siguiente en aquella otra, siempre viajando, sin echar raíces en ningún sitio… siempre cambiando de gente… si encontrar el amor verdadero… no lo sé, yo jamás podría seguir ese ritmo de vida.

- Yo tampoco. Para serte sincero yo soy feliz teniendo seguridad en mi vida. Después de que mi niñez no fue precisamente la más estable de la historia, he aprendido a apreciar y valorar la cotidianidad.

- Aunque supongo que al lado de Lisa nada es cotidiano.

- ¡No, no lo es! – Rick se rió de buena gana pero luego su semblante se tornó serio. – Es que solo de pensar todo lo que tengo con Lisa… la seguridad que le ha dado a mi vida… el amor que me demuestra cada día, la alegría que siento al estar con ella… y además todo esto. – El piloto señaló a su alrededor. – Un trabajo que me encanta, unos amigos como ustedes, nuestra casa, nuestra vida… es decir, a veces me pongo a pensar que estoy casado, que tengo una esposa, que estoy esperando un hijo… - Rick se rió emocionado. - ¿No es como un sueño?

- Lo es, hermano. – Max le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda. – Es un sueño, pero uno de esos que se hacen realidad y que al final terminan por exceder nuestras propias expectativas.

- ¡Absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, viejo!

- Mira, - Max se puso de pie y consultó su reloj. – Tú no te preocupes por nada. Disfruta lo que tienes, disfruta el momento… y si tienen tiempo, ¿qué les parecería si fuéramos a comer juntos?

- Por mi no hay problema… pero no sé cuál sea la agenda del día de Lisa.

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes! – Max le guiñó el ojo. – De eso se encargará mi esposa… después de todo, ella ha estado con la almirante desde la mañana y a como van las cosas, no creo que salga de esa oficina en un buen rato.

- ¡Excelente entonces!

- ¡Buen día, hermano! Y nos vemos para el almuerzo.

Rick regresó la venia despreocupada con la que Max se había despedido de él. Cuando se vio solo en su oficina, se recargó en su asiento y su mirada se clavó en una fotografía que tenía sobre su escritorio. Una foto que había sido tomada precisamente ahí, en el campo militar, y en donde Lisa y él aparecían sonrientes y felices.

- Yo ya no puedo pensar mi vida sin ti, Lisa. – Rick murmuró. – Y mucho menos puedo siquiera imaginar mi vida al lado de alguien más.

El piloto hizo un gesto y se puso de pie para ir a tomar aquel portarretratos en sus manos. Lo observó durante unos minutos y sonrió, al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por encima a la imagen de su esposa.

- Ahora que te encontré, quiero tenerte a mi lado todos los días que me queden de vida… - Rick se rió. – Y bueno, tú sabes que tú también quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo… ¿no es así, almirante Hayes?

El general Hunter suspiró y la enorme sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios hizo que de pronto todo estuviera bien en el universo. Dejó la fotografía sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a su baño privado. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y – por desgracia – mucho trabajo de escritorio.

Pero antes una ducha era prioritaria. Después de todo, un general de la UNSAF no podía andar por los pasillos del edificio del almirantazgo vestido en traje de vuelo y con el cabello revuelto después de haber estado usando su casco de piloto durante varias horas.

-

* * *

-

La semana había sido larga… quizás demasiado larga. Pero había sido una semana realmente inolvidable, de esas que quedan guardadas en el arcón de la memoria y jamás salen de ahí. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el teniente Nick Azueta mientras esperaba, montado en su motocicleta que le habían entregado de la concesionaria apenas el día anterior.

Era sábado por la mañana y él y Kelly habían quedado en salir a pasear. Pero la teniente Hickson se había retrasado un poco porque había tenido que sacar a pasear a Enkei y después lo había ido a dejar a casa de los Sterling. Después de todo Dana adoraba al perrito y la adoración era mutua. Kelly sabía que su peludo amigo pasaría un día maravilloso en compañía de la pequeña.

Pero para Nick aquello no importaba. Mientras esperaba a su amiga, se había dado tiempo de dar una vuelta de lado a lado del barrio militar, como niño con juguete nuevo con aquella potente motocicleta YZF-R1 azul y negra.

- Niño con juguete nuevo. – Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que Kelly le dijo en cuanto apareció en la puerta de su casa. - ¡Se te ve bastante feliz, Azueta!

- ¡Como para no estarlo! – Él se quitó el casco. - ¡Con este juguetito!

- Sí… bueno, ya no pareces un pez fuera del agua. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que hay mucho más que barquitos en la vida.

- ¡Cállate, Hickson! – Nick se hizo el ofendido. – Mejor ponte ese casco y súbete… hoy no me levante paciente y ya quiero salir de Ciudad Macross en este bebé.

Kelly sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer el desparpajo de su amigo y se puso el casco, uno que él le había regalado, argumentando que el que usaba con el scooter era totalmente inútil en su motocicleta.

- ¡Vaya que hoy andas de un insoportable, jefe! – Kelly comentó. – No voy a tolerar que me estés dando órdenes.

- El que conduce tiene esos privilegios. – Nick se aseguró su propio casco. – Ahora deja de discutir y sube de una buena vez.

Kelly se acercó a la motocicleta y el teniente Azueta se enterneció – aunque le pareció divertido – cuando pudo ver por la visera del casco de ella sus ojos aterrados.

- ¡Vamos, Kel! – Nick habló con más calma. – Sube… te prometo que voy a ser cuidadoso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vamos a sobrevivir a esto?

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Bueno… nunca fuiste particularmente tierno al conducir el scooter. Además recuerda que ayer tu papá te dijo que tuvieras cuidado… después de aquel accidente que tuviste con tu hermano Pablo.

- ¡No fue un accidente! – Nick protestó. – Derrapamos, nos caímos de la moto y no pasó de unos cuantos raspones. Nada a lo que no sobreviviéramos.

- ¡Dios! – Kelly se montó en la motocicleta. – De acuerdo… solo recuerda que deseo que mis órganos internos se mantengan así: internos.

- ¡Exagerada! – Nick se rió. – Ya verás que te va a encantar. Sujétate bien…

Kelly se acomodó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y suspiró profundamente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada… aterrada. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a la cintura de Nick Azueta.

Pero ese contacto… ese contacto estrecho con el muchacho hizo que Kelly abriera los ojos de golpe y que de pronto olvidara todo su terror. El sentir a Nick tan cercano a ella, su calor, sus músculos por debajo de la ropa que usaba, todo aquello le había provocado una serie de reacciones inmediatas en su cuerpo… reacciones que nada tenían que ver con el terror inicial… reacciones bastante placenteras y agradables, había que decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – Nick preguntó.

- Muy bien…

El muchacho sonrió. Él no había sido en lo absoluto inmune a aquello. Y sentir a Kelly aferrándose a su cintura y recargándose en su espalda era algo que lo había hecho sonreír involuntariamente. Aquello se sentía bien… demasiado bien.

- Entonces… ¿cuál es la ruta?

- Hacia el norte. – Kelly le informó. – Tomas la carretera hacia Ciudad Monumento… Lisa me dijo que ese merendero cerca del lago está como a una hora de aquí.

- Estaremos allá en media hora entonces. – Nick hizo rugir el motor de su motocicleta. - ¡Sujétate fuerte, Hickson! ¡Allá vamos!

- ¡Niiiii—ck! – Kelly protestó.

Pero ya la motocicleta había arrancado a toda marcha y ella no tuvo otra opción más que aferrarse a su amigo como si de ello dependiera su vida – y en cierto modo así era –, y cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo muy pronto Kelly se acostumbró a esa experiencia e incluso comenzó a disfrutarlo. La velocidad, el viento sobre su rostro, esa proximidad física con Nick Azueta, el aroma de aquella mañana, sobre todo cuando salieron de la ciudad y se internaron en la carretera que cruzaba por el bosque. Aquello era algo a lo que ella definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

Por su parte Nick no podía quitarse la enorme sonrisa que traía en los labios. Todo eso era como un sueño para él. Por momentos todavía le costaba trabajo creer que estaba ahí, en Ciudad Macross en la Academia Espacial… le costaba creer que estaba con su padre, que estaba viviendo en tierra firme, en donde podía salir a pasear en sus ratos libres y no tenía porque encerrarse en un diminuto camarote con vista al mar. Ahora tenía la ciudad, la carretera, el bosque, todo a su disposición. Él mundo estaba a sus pies y había algo más…

Algo que era sin duda lo más importante… lo que realmente había hecho que todo aquello fuera posible… algo, o más bien _alguien_, que se había convertido en su musa inspiradora, en su ángel guardián, en su amiga, compañera, confidente… en la mujer a la que amaba. Y ese alguien era esa chiquilla de aspecto frágil pero voluntad de hierro que se aferraba a él. Kelly Hickson, esa mujer que él encontraba tan especial y tan encantadora.

- Debo hablar con ella. – Nick pensaba, mientras conducía su motocicleta por la carretera del norte. – Debo decirle lo que realmente siento por ella… y debo hacerlo pronto porque… porque cada día que pasa se hace más difícil pretender que no pasa nada. Aunque creo que los dos sabemos exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí… ¿por qué entonces me siento tan nervioso? ¿Por qué ninguno ha dado el primer paso? Sé que Kelly me quiere… sé que yo la amo… pero… pero me da pánico pensar en ello…

Nick sintió como Kelly se aferró aún más estrechamente a él y no supo si aquello había sido motivado por un súbito ascenso en la velocidad de la motocicleta o… o porque ella estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como él. Como sea, no importaba. Lo único realmente importante era que en ese momento lo único que existía en el universo para Nick Azueta era Kelly Hickson y el camino frente a él en aquella hermosa mañana de marzo en el bosque.

-

* * *

-

Todavía era temprano… al menos relativamente temprano como para estar ya despierta en una mañana de sábado. Pero Hannah Fiorenzi no podía evitarlo. En realidad no había dormido demasiado bien la noche anterior y aquel día se había levantado de mal humor y aquello simplemente no podía ocultarlo. No estaba feliz.

Todavía enfundada en su bata de dormir – elegante, vaporosa y un tanto provocadora -, Hannah tomaba su desayuno en el pequeño desayunador de su suite, cercano a un ventanal desde donde se dominaba el hermoso paisaje de Ciudad Macross. Hannah no podía superar lo que había ocurrido con el comodoro Azueta hacía un par de días. Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que aquel hombre se hubiera atrevido a rechazarla. Había sido una humillación para ella y pensaba cobrársela… y cobrársela bastante cara.

- Realmente, Hannah… - Gaia, su asistente comentó, cuando entró a la suite y la encontró con aquella actitud y semejante cara. - ¿Qué más da si ese soldado te hace o no te hace caso? Tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa. Tú tienes mejores prospectos. ¿Qué obsesión con el comodoro?

- No es una obsesión. – Hannah se defendió. - ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto, Gigi? Tú eres inexperta en estas cosas y Carlos me conviene por muchos motivos. Tú no ves el panorama general de la manera como yo lo hago.

- Yo veo que esto podría nublarte el juicio, Hannah… y necesitas mantenerte fría y calculadora. Bien sabes que la gente del partido confía en ti y no van a perdonarte el que cometas errores.

- ¡Yo jamás cometo errores! Hoy te levantaste demasiado desacatada. No tientes tu suerte, Gigi. Podría ser peligroso.

- Sí, licenciada.

Gaia se sentó frente a su jefa y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Hannah, quien había vuelto a mirar a la ventana suspiró pesadamente.

- Además tan feo no es… Carlos Azueta, quiero decir. Si lo piensas es un hombre bastante atractivo.

- Eso es porque te rechazó y ahora lo ves como un premio… un trofeo.

- Tampoco te pago para que seas mi psicoanalista, Gigi… tú concéntrate en lo tuyo que es mantenerme informada y feliz.

- Sí, licenciada.

- Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? Más vale que sea algo importante porque no es muy amable de parte de una asistente el venir a tomarse el jugo de su jefa.

Gaia miró el medio vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano y lo colocó sobre la mesa, como si de pronto aquello fuera veneno. Hannah sacudió la cabeza y suspiró resignada.

- ¡Ahora tómate ese jugo! ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? No creas que me lo pienso tomar yo… ya tiene boca tuya.

La asistente de Hannah la miró con cierta mezcla de sentimientos y emociones claramente reflejados en su mirada. Pero después de años de trabajar con ella ya se había acostumbrado a todo.

- ¿Y cuál es el reporte del día, entonces?

- Bueno… - Gaia tomó una carpeta. – En realidad hay cosas importantes que deberías saber, Hannah. Tengo un informe que me acaba de llegar directamente de las oficinas de Vinculación Política…

- ¿Y qué dice ese informe?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Hannah tomó la carpeta de manos de Gaia y comenzó a leer ávidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante lo que estaba leyendo y una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Interesante… muy interesante… filtración de información, ¿eh? Y ya está confirmada… ¡Esto le encantará a Azueta! Él que tan orgulloso está de sus sistemas de seguridad y de su gente… ahora veamos que opina de esto… pero— ¿no tienes más información? Esto es demasiado escueto.

- Lo siento, licenciada… eso fue todo lo que enviaron.

- Obviamente a ti no se te filtra la información, Gigi… ¡Investiga más!

- Sí, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Yo tendré que hablar con Carlos Azueta… el lunes a primera hora. ¡Y ya veremos que piensa de todo esto! Quisiera ver la cara de esa insufrible almirante Hayes cuando se entere de que sus extraordinarios sistemas, ejemplo de seguridad, están goteando. ¡Será épico!

- En realidad no son datos comprometedores. – Gaia opinó. – Pero demuestran que efectivamente hay grietas y puntos débiles en el sistema de información y en la seguridad de la UNS.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado a cerca de que no te pago por opinar, Gigi? Pero bueno, ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar restregándole esto en la cara a ese comodoro engreído! – Hannah opinó con toda la profesionalidad del mundo.

Su asistente se puso de pie, pero Fiorenzi ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

- ¿Algo más, Hannah?

- Sí… bueno… - Ella lo pensó. – Va a ser un fin de semana aburrido… consígueme algo en que divertirme… no sé, una sesión relajante en el spa, algo interesante. ¿Puedes complacerme con eso?

- Yo me encargo. – Respondió desganadamente Gaia mientras se retiraba de ahí.

Cuando se vio sola en su suite, la licenciada Fiorenzi arrojó sobre su mesa del desayuno la carpeta con documentos que tenía en la mano. Sonrió levemente, pero de inmediato esa expresión de alegría se volvió una de fastidio.

- ¡Como si esto fuera a importarle a ese hombre terco, engreído y egocéntrico! Información infiltrada… el único beneficiado con esto será Nathan Weidenseld. ¿Y yo qué? No voy a estar aquí partiéndome el alma con este trabajo para que ese ingrato al final me haga a un lado. Tengo que hablar con Nathan y dejar las cosas bien en claro con él… si quiere obtener, también debe dar.

Hannah se estiró para tomar su teléfono celular y abrió la línea de comunicación directa con su asistente que, para esos momentos, seguramente todavía no llegaba ni al ascensor.

- ¡Gigi! Necesito que me comuniques con la sede central del FAP… con Nathan.

- Pero licenciada Fiorenzi… yo creo que va a ser difícil, el licenciado Weidenseld anda en campaña y no creo que—

- No te estoy pidiendo una opinión, Gigi… te estoy dando una orden. Cuando tengas la comunicación lista me la pasas.

Hannah cerró su celular y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la ineptitud de su asistente. Miró hacia la ventana y dejó a su mente vagar.

- Si Weidenseld quiere apoyos, tendrá que corresponder… y no pienso quedarme fuera. Yo me merezco una buena tajada de este pastel y se lo haré saber.

Pero de pronto su mente pareció divagar y sus pensamientos cambiaron súbitamente de rumbo, mientras volvía a recordar aquello que la tenía tan molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Azueta? Realmente, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Nunca, jamás en la vida ningún hombre había— ¡Es impensable! Y esto no puede quedarse así, tan solo por mi orgullo personal yo voy a hacerte caer, Carlos… y entonces te vas a arrepentir de todos tus desplantes y tus desprecios.

Hannah Fiorenzi tomó un diario que estaba por ahí sobre la mesa y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era revisar las noticias del día. Después de todo alguien en su posición no podía darse el lujo de vivir desinformada. Lo demás ya iría sucediendo cuando tuviera que suceder… pero – definitivamente – era cierto lo que decían, aquello de que información es poder.

-

* * *

-

La motocicleta YZF-R1 del teniente Azueta se encontraba detenida a la vera de un camino de terracería que bajaba desde un pequeño y pintoresco poblado lacustre hasta aquel laguito de ensueño en medio del bosque.

El clima, fresco pero agradable, y el cielo levemente nublado le daban un encanto especial a ese ya de por sí tan mágico lugar. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los producidos por los pájaros y los árboles moviéndose al viento. Era un lugar que inspiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Nick, de pie sobre un terraplén que bajaba hasta el lago, observaba embobado el paisaje mientras que trataba de llenarse los pulmones con aquel aire que se sentía tan fresco y tan limpio. Algo más cerca del agua, Kelly se entretenía en arrojar algunos guijarros al lago. Ella también estaba encantada con aquel sitio.

- ¿Y qué te parece entonces? – La teniente Hickson finalmente preguntó.

- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah…! ¡Es espectacular!

- Te dije que te iba a gustar… es muy diferente al océano en donde has pasado tu vida, pero el cambio es bueno.

- ¡Es un sitio hermoso!

- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? – Kelly fue a sentarse en un tronco caído que había por ahí. – Algún día venir de campamento… ¿no crees que sería fantástico?

- ¡Wow! – Nick se rió y se sentó junto a su amiga. – Eso sería realmente increíble. Hace mucho que no voy de campamento.

- Habría que planearlo… un fin de semana podría ser. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Una idea estupenda de verdad! – Nick sonrió.

Kelly aspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquel lugar y cerró los ojos, como para disfrutar mejor de aquel momento. Nick la observó en silencio y no pudo dejar de maravillarse, como siempre lo hacía, de la manera en como aquella chica lo enternecía y lo hacía sentir… bueno, aquello que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una vez más esa urgencia, esa apremiante necesidad de acercarse más a ella, de abrazarla, de besarla, de—

- ¿Sabes? – Kelly comentó, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos del chico. – Esto me recuerda Nueva Montreal… en un par de ocasiones fui allá, a visitar a la familia de David Stonewell.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Nick respondió con cierta frialdad y sin poder ocultar su molestia. - ¿Y te divertías mucho allá con ellos?

- Son una familia muy linda, realmente. – Kelly prosiguió inocentemente, sin percatarse de la reacción de su amigo. – La pasamos bien… David siempre ha sido un caballero y Jake es muy divertido… fueron buenos tiempos.

- Me da gusto.

Kelly miró a Nick y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que obviamente aquel tema no era uno del que él quisiera escuchar. El joven marino levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kelly y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra acudió a sus labios. ¿Qué podía decirle, después de todo?

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Nick? – Kelly preguntó con sincera curiosidad. – Supongo que tendrás historias que contar…

- ¿De antiguos amores? – Respondió él con cierto cinismo. – No, la verdad no…

Kelly observó a su amigo con cierta curiosidad y reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber traído aquel tema a colación. Obviamente Nick no estaba cómodo con aquella situación ni con aquella conversación… y ella no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

- Lo siento, Kelly… - Él pareció recapacitar. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad… es que yo—no, nada… solo olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. De pronto aquel carácter travieso y juguetón que imperaba siempre entre ellos parecía haber desaparecido. Aquel momento se volvió un tanto incómodo y los dos así parecieron percibirlo. Y los dos estaban conscientes de que tal incomodidad mucho tenía que ver con el hecho de que había asuntos entre ellos… un asunto en particular que ambos habían estado evadiendo y hasta evitando. Y era obvio que aquel asunto comenzaba a hacer mella en el ánimo de ambos.

- Tengo que ser valiente… - Nick pensó. – Tengo que hablar con Kelly y decirle… preguntarle que siente por mí… decirle lo que yo siento por ella… yo tengo que—

- ¿Sabes? – Kelly decidió abruptamente que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. – Cuando uno ve todas estas cosas tan hermosas, no puede menos que pensar… y recordar.

- ¿Y a quién recuerda Kelly Hickson? – Nick quiso saber.

- A mis padres. – Fue su respuesta. – Es que yo… te soy sincera, Nick… yo quiero mucho a tú papá y no sé cual será tu posición al respecto, pero cada día que pasa lo veo más y más como si fuera—mi propio padre.

- Seguro que al viejo le encantaría escucharte decir eso, Kel.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

- Yo conviví muy poco tiempo con mi papá… y siempre fue un hombre cariñoso y tierno. Pero también a él se lo llevó la guerra.

- ¿Entonces perdiste a tus dos padres durante la guerra?

- En diferentes épocas, pero así fue.

Nick asintió levemente y suspiró, clavando sus ojos en el lago frente a ellos. Tomó aire, tratando de darse valor para decir lo que quería decir, pero Kelly siguió hablando:

- Es extraño, cuando uno piensa en esas cosas, ¿sabes? – La jovencita reflexionó. – Jamás en mi vida había sido más feliz que ahora… tengo a mis amigos, a mi familia a la que adoro, un trabajo que no cambiaría por nada en el universo… y pienso en todo lo que puedo tener en un futuro…

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero… a veces pienso en todo lo que hubo que perder para que esto fuera posible… en todo lo que desapareció para que yo pudiera llegar hasta aquí…

Nick se acercó a Kelly y le pasó el brazo por alrededor de los hombros. Ella respondió acurrucándose contra él y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Es irónico. – Nick comentó, sin atinar a decir nada más.

- Sí, lo es… - La voz de Kelly se había vuelto apenas un susurro. – Pienso que si mamá no hubiera muerto durante el ataque de Dolza… no sé, yo seguiría viviendo con ella en algún pueblito del medio oeste. Ella iría a trabajar y yo… no sé. Quizás estaría trabajando también. No creo que hubiera podido asistir a la universidad. Nuestros recursos eran bastante limitados, ¿sabes?

Nick no respondió… o al menos no verbalmente. Pero lo hizo de una manera mucho más sentida y significativa, acercándose a Kelly para besarla suavemente en la frente. Ella suspiró y siguió hablando:

- Y ahora que pienso en todo lo que tengo… es decir, tuve la oportunidad de asistir a la Academia, de graduarme… y ahora trabajo con la almirante Hayes y encontré a mi primo… tengo una casa linda, a Enkei, a mis amigos… vivo bien y sin preocupaciones económicas… y me pregunto, ¿era necesario que mi madre muriera para que yo pudiera llegar hasta aquí… hasta hoy?

- No lo sé, Kelly. – Nick respondió en un susurro. – Supongo que hay preguntas para las que jamás tendremos respuestas.

- Supongo que así es.

- Pero… de cualquier modo, creo que lo que importa es que estás aquí. Es decir, no te dejaste vencer, Hickson. Tú no te quedaste en aquel refugio esperando que te rescataran, que el gobierno te diera una casa o que cubriera tus necesidades… no, tú decidiste salir de aquel sitio y venir a Ciudad Macross. No creo que tu situación actual tenga que ver con el hecho de si tu madre murió o no, sino más bien con el hecho de que tú decidiste superar las adversidades y salir adelante.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Ella se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho del muchacho y él respondió abrazándola más estrechamente. Cuando sintió que Kelly le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura, aferrándose a él, Nick volvió a besarla en la frente, pero esta vez sus labios no se retiraron, sino que se quedaron ahí.

- Gracias, Nick… - La voz de Kelly fue apenas audible.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kelly.

- Te quiero, ¿sabes?

Los ojos Nick se abrieron grandes, como platos. Por un momento pensó que había imaginado aquellas palabras. Pero cuando sintió que Kelly lo abrazaba aún más estrechamente, si aquello era posible, supo que no habían sido producto de su imaginación. Él correspondió, acurrucando a su amiga contra su cuerpo para después bajar su mano hasta que esta se posó la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Kelly… - Él susurró. – Yo… también te quiero… te quiero mucho.

Los ojos de la joven teniente se humedecieron visiblemente. Sus labios se entreabrieron y Nick sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría la espalda cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a él. El muchacho acarició con ternura el rostro de Kelly, dándose su tiempo para contemplarla, para sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas, para perderse en esos ojos azules tan intensos que parecían prometerle una vida de aventuras y de felicidad interminable… los labios de ella se notaban suaves, tiernos y lo invitaban a acercarse.

El corazón de los dos latía desbocadamente en sus pechos y su respiración se había hecho entrecortada e irregular. Nick se acercó aún más a ella y con una suavidad y ternura infinita le rozó la mejilla con sus labios y restregó afectuosamente su nariz contra la piel de ella. Cuando Kelly ladeó la cabeza, los dos quedaron de frente, a escasos centímetros del otro. Sus ojos se entreabrieron por un fugaz segundo y Nick se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que los labios de Kelly le rozaban tímidamente la barbilla… para luego ir a plantarle un besito suave en la punta de la nariz.

- Kelly… - Él suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nick? – Ella respondió en el mismo tono.

Él había abrazado estrechamente a Kelly y ella respondió abrazándolo de la misma manera. Los dos sentían como el corazón del otro palpitaba con fuerza. La respiración entrecortada de ambos, aquellas miradas, aquel maravilloso contacto físico… todo parecía estar llevándolos a un estado perfecto de armonía, de paz… y a una creciente necesidad de compartir algo más.

Kelly sintió las manos de Nick deslizándose por su espalda para luego apretarla aún más contra él. Y cuando los dedos de ella comenzaron a juguetear con los cabellos del muchacho, mientras que sus labios se posaban suavemente en su mejilla, él sintió que estaba a punto de perder todo el control que todavía tenía de sí mismo.

- _Toma esta oportunidad…_ - Nick pensaba con el último fragmento de lucidez de su mente. – _El cielo está a nuestro alcance… está a solo un beso de distancia…_

- Nick… - Kelly murmuró.

- ¿Sí…? – El joven marino apenas pudo responder con una voz arrasada por el deseo.

- Alguien viene…

- ¿Eh…?

Nick abrió sus ojos y, efectivamente, pudo ver que por el camino de terracería se acercaba una vieja camioneta levantando una tremenda polvareda. El muchacho suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y aquel deseo que sentía… aquel amor que amenazaba con desbordarse en su pecho.

- ¡Que oportunos! – El chico musitó.

Kelly, aún en los brazos de él, miraba como la camioneta se detenía no muy lejos de ahí y como una familia – padre, madre y tres chicos – bajaban de ella. Mientras el papá se encargaba de instalar unas sillas y una mesa de picnic, la mamá sacaba unas enormes canastas de la caja de la camioneta. Y los chicos, dos niños y una niña, corrían hacia el lago, gritando y riendo emocionados.

Nick Azueta miró a Kelly y sonrió levemente cuando la vio tan atenta, contemplando aquella escena familiar. Había algo en ella que lo enloquecía, que lo enternecía y que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Además Kelly lo encantaba… era esa combinación de aquellos ojos azules con su cabello rubio oscuro y el color de su piel… era esa chispa de travesura que brillaba en esos ojos que de otra manera serían tan inocentes… era esa sonrisa pícara pero sincera… era la inteligencia que destilaba en cada una de sus palabras, su espíritu juguetón, su temperamento apacible…

Nick no sabía qué era exactamente, o tal vez era todo junto. Lo único que él sabía era que Kelly Hickson lo enloquecía… que esa chiquilla se le había metido en la sangre y que era el amor de su vida.

- _¡Te amo, Kelly!_ – Pensó. – _Te amo demasiado como para precipitar las cosas en un momento de pasión. Tú mereces mucho más que esto. _

Cuando Kelly sintió que Nick la besaba suavemente en la frente, ella lo miró y le devolvió aquella sonrisa cómplice que él le estaba dando.

- Algún día tendremos que organizar un picnic. – Él le dijo.

- ¡Sería fantástico!

- Se ven felices, ¿no te parece? – Nick se refirió a los recién llegados.

- Sí… - Kelly respondió con una sonrisa y con los ojos aún humedecidos por la emoción.

- Kelly… tú sabes que tus papás están en un mejor lugar… ellos están bien. Y tú, tú no estás sola… nos tienes a todos nosotros.

- Lo sé, Nick. – Kelly se abrazó a su amigo y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por ello. Y estaba pensando justo ahora…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mañana… ¿por qué no pasamos un domingo familiar? Es decir, con tu padre… yo puedo ir a cocinar y bueno… es que no me gusta que esté solo y desde que Jesse se fue ha andado muy triste.

- Tienes razón y creo que al viejo le encantaría la idea. – Nick sonrió. – Pero, la noche de películas sigue en pie, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y tú crees que no? – Kelly se enderezó y sonrió radiantemente. - ¡Es una tradición, no lo olvides!

- Jamás lo haría.

- Pero Nick… hay algo más… - Kelly bajó su mirada y puso su mejor cara de perrito de aparador.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Él sonrió, a la vez divertido y enternecido.

- Es que… no sé tú, pero yo—yo tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Aw…! – El muchacho se rió y de inmediato se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. - ¡Pobrecita damnificada!

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que esta es hambre unilateral? Azueta, te conozco… si yo me como un pollo, seguro que tú te comes una vaca.

- ¡Que exagerada! Pero al menos una buena hamburguesa si se me antoja. ¿Regresamos al último pueblo que pasamos? Vi un restaurante por ahí.

- Bien, me parece buena idea.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la motocicleta, instintivamente y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ambos se habían acercado uno al otro y ahora caminaban abrazados y sonrientes.

Y mientras se alejaban de ahí, los dos acordaban en volver pronto a aquel sitio a un campamento o quizás simplemente a un picnic. Era un lugar hermoso que valía la pena volver a visitar.

- _Y la próxima vez que estemos aquí_, - Nick pensó. – _Te prometo que ya estarás al tanto de mis sentimientos por ti, Kelly Hickson. Ya no puedo esperar mucho más… ¡Si tan solo no me diera tanto miedo! Si tan solo TÚ no me dieras tanto miedo…_

Los dos se montaron en la motocicleta y unos segundos más tarde aquel aparato salía como bólido por el camino de terracería de vuelta al pueblo. El día aún era largo y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a pasarla bien y a hacer de aquel sábado un día realmente memorable.

-

* * *

-

Antes de que Lisa Hayes fuera el amor de la vida de Rick Hunter, antes de que fuera su esposa, la madre de su hijo, su compañera sentimental y su interés romántico, ella había sido su camarada, su cómplice y su mejor amiga. Y eso era algo que no había cambiado con los años. Si acaso solo se había hecho más fuerte y más profunda esa amistad que existía entre ellos y que sin duda era la base, el fundamento y el cimiento de toda su relación de pareja.

Y es que era un hecho que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, Lisa seguía haciéndolo reír, fascinándolo con su inteligencia, con su ingenio, con su sentido del humor. Y sin importar que estuvieran en medio de un día laboral – y lunes, para acabarla –, sin duda todo era más llevadero si Lisa estaba con él… o en este caso, y como solía ocurrir, si él iba a refugiarse a la oficina de la almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Los dos habían ido a almorzar juntos al comedor de oficiales del Edificio del Almirantazgo. Aquel había sido un almuerzo que había terminado por convertirse en una ausencia de casi tres horas, ya que varias personas se habían acercado al matrimonio Hunter-Hayes para felicitarlos por las buenas noticias. Todos en la base militar estaban sinceramente felices y emocionados al saber que sus jefes iban a ser padres. Los frutos del amor eran patentes y aquello siempre era una buena noticia para todos.

Y después de aquella mesa redonda, como Rick la había llamado con humor, el piloto se había instalado en la sala de estar de la oficina de Lisa. Y mientras ella se ocupaba de algunos documentos importantes, reportes y esas cosas, Rick también se hacía cargo de lo suyo, con su laptop en el abdomen y cómodamente recostado en el sofá de aquella salita. No sabía porque, pero siempre trabajaba mejor y más eficientemente cuando estaba cerca de Lisa.

El piloto se dio un descanso y miró a su esposa quien, ajena a todo, estaba totalmente embebida en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. Sus ojos se movían por la pantalla de la computadora y de vez en cuando hacía algunas anotaciones, ya fuera con el teclado o bien en una libreta de notas que tenía a la mano.

Rick sonrió enternecido y pensó, como frecuentemente lo hacía, la suerte que tenía de ser el dueño, el único dueño del amor de Lisa Hayes. Ella era una mujer extraordinaria, inteligente, maravillosa… ¡Y Dios bien sabía que además era la mujer más hermosa que Rick hubiera conocido en la vida! Ella simplemente lo enloquecía y lo hacía perder la razón y el juicio con aquellos ojos verdes tan intensos, tan hermosos… con aquella sonrisa angelical, con ese rostro de diosa… y con aquel cuerpo que—

El general Hunter sacudió la cabeza e intentó inútilmente de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Escribió unas cuantas palabras y volvió a clavar sus ojos en su esposa. Después de unos momentos y sin siquiera quitarle la vista de encima a su monitor, Lisa comentó:

- Así jamás terminarás tu trabajo, pilotito… igual puedes poner una fotografía mía como papel tapiz en tu computadora y contemplarme ahí todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Eh? – Rick sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. - ¿De qué hablas, Hayes? ¿Tú crees que yo paso la vida contemplándote? ¡Nada de eso! Yo… estaba viendo la ventana, eso es todo… parece que va a llover.

Instintivamente Lisa miró hacia el ventanal y comprobó que el piloto estaba diciendo la verdad. La tarde se había nublado bastante. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma por seguirle el juego a Rick y decidió que aquella actitud de parte de su esposo debería ser castigada.

- ¿Y en la mazmorra que tienes por oficina no tiene ventanas, general Hunter? Porque de otra manera no le veo razón alguna a que esté aquí ocupando mi sofá, invadiendo mi aura y robándose mi oxígeno.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó a su esposa una mirada asesina. Se puso de pie de un salto, arrojando su computadora portátil sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia el escritorio de Lisa, quien muy quitada de la pena seguía trabajando como si nada, aunque en su interior ya estuviera anticipando algo de diversión.

- ¡Pues ahora voy a invadir algo más que su aura y a robar algo más que su oxígeno, almirante Hayes!

- ¿Eh…? – Lisa levantó sus ojos cuando el piloto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y mirándolo como si hasta entonces se percatara de su presencia en aquel lugar. - ¿Me decías algo, Rick? Escuché como un zumbido que—

Pero Lisa ya no pudo terminar la frase. No cuando Rick la había abrazado intempestivamente, obligándola incluso a ponerse de pie y no cuando la estaba besando de aquella manera. Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron grandes y por un segundo se quedó paralizada… pero luego sonrió contra los labios de su esposo y decidió que dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería dejarse llevar… no tenía nada de malo seguirle el juego a su esposo de vez en cuando, ella opinó para sí misma.

Y de pronto la puerta de la oficina de la almirante Hayes se abrió y la teniente Hickson entró, llevando en las manos un altero de carpetas con documentos y unos sobres.

- Lisa, te traigo estos documentos que me envían de Oficialía de Partes y el reporte semanal de—

Kelly se detuvo en seco cuando vio aquella escena tan romántica protagonizada por su jefa y su primo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse apenada cada vez que – por la imprudencia de ambas partes – ella interrumpía algo así.

Rick y Lisa terminaron aquel beso. Ella sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rick, quien le estaba lanzando a Kelly una mirada que podría matar.

- ¡Que oportuna! – El piloto protestó. - ¡Llegas justo en el momento preciso, Kelly!

- Lo siento, yo—la verdad no… - Kelly balbuceó. – Además… yo no sabía que estabas aquí, Rick. Si lo hubiera sabido yo—

- ¿Y nunca te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que yo iba a—?

- Ya está bien. – Lisa se rió, levemente divertida por todo aquello. – Realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto en horarios de trabajo, Rick.

- ¡Ah, claro! Ahora échenle la culpa al pobre piloto inocente. – Él se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de malhumorado. - ¡Pobrecito de mi!

- Entonces… - Lisa ya había ido a recibir los documentos que Kelly le traía. - ¿Qué tenemos por acá?

- Reportes, autorizaciones que firmar, proyectos que necesitan tu visto bueno. – Kelly le iba pasando las carpetas. – Y bueno, el reporte semanal de Inteligencia.

Lisa puso sobre su escritorio todas las carpetas que había recibido de manos de Kelly, para centrar su atención en el sobre cerrado que ella le había entregado. Un sobre cerrado y sellado que dentro contenía un disco con contraseña y varios sistemas de seguridad y que resguardaba el informe de inteligencia que la almirante Hayes recibía semanalmente como un procedimiento de rutina. Aquel paquete estaba catalogado con un nivel de seguridad que lo etiquetaba como un documento que solo podía ser visto por la almirante Hayes.

- ¿Algo más? – Lisa preguntó, mientras abría aquel paquete y se dirigía a su computadora.

- Eso sería todo, Lisa.

La almirante Hayes introdujo el CD a su computadora, ingresó sus claves y contraseñas y un documento de dos hojas apareció en su pantalla. Mientras ella lo leía Rick y Kelly, frente al escritorio, ocupaban el tiempo en lanzarse miradas amenazadoras. Kelly le sacó la lengua a su primo, lo que en cualquier otra circunstancia podría ser considerado como un acto de desacato por parte de una teniente ante un general… pero igualmente la palmada que Kelly recibió en la cabeza podría ser técnicamente considerada un abuso de autoridad. Así que al final ambos quedaban a mano.

- Rick… - Lisa habló, atrayendo la atención del piloto de inmediato. - ¿Recuerdas lo que Minmei dijo… a cerca de Kyle?

- ¿Qué…? – Rick sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer que de pronto Lisa simplemente comenzara a hablar de eso. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, ella mencionó que su primo está representando a unos artistas y que su público fuerte son los jóvenes que viven en las ecoaldeas. ¿No es así?

- Ajá… - Rick asintió cauteloso.

- Kelly, ¿podrías pedirle al comodoro Azueta que venga un momento?

- ¡Por supuesto, almirante!

Kelly salió de la oficina y Lisa volvió a hablar con Rick:

- No hay mucho en este reporte y quizás sea algo tonto, irrelevante o insulso, pero algo aquí no me parece del todo bueno… pero básicamente estas dos páginas hablan de los movimientos pacifistas en las ecoaldeas… y en la manera como los mismos zentraedi se están agrupando en comunidades de ese tipo.

- ¿Y eso es algo malo? – Rick se encogió de hombros. – No son más que un montón de hippies.

- ¡Eso quisiera, Rick! Pero recuerda que ya antes se había usado esa estrategia de las ecoaldeas… y Weidenseld es un político de la vieja escuela. Si su campaña política logra reunir adeptos en esas—

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el comodoro Azueta dio un par de golpes suaves en la puerta antes de hablar:

- Almirante Hayes, ¿quería verme?

- ¡Adelante, comodoro! Pase por favor.

- Buenos días, Azueta. – Rick lo saludó.

- Buen día, general. ¿En qué puedo servirle, almirante?

- Comodoro, he recibido el reporte de inteligencia seguridad de parte del comando central correspondiente a esta semana.

- Nada grave, espero.

- Nada urgente, pero hay algo que me está molestando un poco y quisiera que le pusiéramos atención… quizás sea solo paranoia la mía pero… más vale prevenir.

- ¿De qué se trata, almirante?

- De las ecoaldeas. – Lisa respondió y notó como Azueta arrugaba el entrecejo. – Hay muchos grupos de jóvenes agrupándose en esta clase de comunidades y lo que me preocupa de verdad es que ahora incluso se están formando ecoaldeas Zentraedis. ¿Qué opina al respecto?

- Opino que seguramente están siendo organizadas y promovidas por miembros del FAP. Este partido va a usar a los anárquicos como base electoral, como un apoyo para sus políticas personales.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar en eso, Azueta? – Rick preguntó.

- Es simple, Rick… el FAP está promoviendo ese tipo de sociedades alternativas. Sociedades autogobernadas que no reconocen otro orden social ni político que el interno…

- ¿Y eso en qué beneficiaría al FAP? – Rick quiso saber.

- Una de las ideas más fuertemente arraigadas en quienes siguen el Socialismo Utópico es la ideología de la no-violencia que traducida al idioma del FAP significa antimilitarismo. A los chicos de esas aldeas les lavan el cerebro, les hacen creer que ellos son autónomos y que están gobernándose a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que son comunidades controladas y organizadas por grupos políticos que las usan para sus políticas personales. Son chicos jóvenes, manejables, impresionables. En esas ecoaldeas viven pensando que hay que trascender la realidad y romper los lazos con el orden existente.

- Y Lynn Kyle está visitando esas ecoaldeas promoviendo sus grupos musicales de ideología antimilitarista. – Lisa comentó. – No lo sé, pero me preocupa esta situación. Creo que están creando un coctel bastante explosivo y es cuestión de tiempo para que estalle en pedazos.

- Las elecciones están a la vista, almirante. – Azueta puntualizó. – Ahí esta la respuesta a todo esto. Pero coincido con usted, hay que mantener este tema de las ecoaldeas sobre la mesa. Yo tampoco confío en esto, sobre todo sabiendo que ahora hasta los zentraedis se están agrupando. Las ecoaldeas son caldos de cultivo para rebeliones. ¿El documento menciona grupos específicos, almirante?

- Los que ya conocemos: los movimientos Repoblando, las Juventudes Pacifistas, los Ácratas, el Movimiento Belfor, el movimiento Memoria de New Portland, Pax División Norteamérica, el grupo Caledonia… al parecer se están agrupando en una organización llamada Movimiento Pacifista Internacional.

- Los Ácratas. – Azueta refunfuñó. – Hay que mantener un ojo vigilante sobre ellos, almirante. Los demás pueden ser chicos metidos en las drogas y viviendo su irrealidad, pero los Ácratas son un grupo pacifista violento.

- ¡Vaya coherencia! – Rick comentó.

- Ellos no conocen el significado de esa palabra, general… son pacifistas que rechazan la violencia institucionalizada que para ellos personifica el ejército. Pero a la vez aprueban y practican la violencia contra el Estado con fines emancipatorios. Y tenemos que tener cuidado con esos muchachos porque sus campañas proselitistas son fuertes. Ellos las llaman "campañas de divulgación y educación" en donde promueven la no violencia, la desobediencia civil, el boicot, la objeción de conciencia, la resistencia… pero realmente sus acciones no son coherentes con su ideología.

- Lo que me preocupa, - Lisa comentó. – Es que los zentraedis estén formando esas ecoaldeas. Las relaciones con los zentraedis siempre han sido muy frágiles y el que ahora muchos de ellos se estén retirando de la sociedad para formar esas aldeas como regiones de refugio… es preocupante. Hace apenas tan poco que logramos traer un poco de paz, después de tantos años de batallas constantes… la Operación Clarión fue el punto final de esos problemas con los rebeldes y malcontentos, pero esto puede avivar las viejas rencillas.

- Los pacifistas están apelando a ese lado rebelde y peleador de los zentaedis, almirante. Están tratando de inmiscuirse en las comunidades zentraedis para hacer su proselitismo. Son comunidades que no han terminado de adaptarse del todo al estilo de vida humano y que han conservado su subcultura autóctona, por llamarla de alguna manera. A pesar de vivir en ciudades o comunidades, se han resistido a ser parte de la estructura social y no se sienten parte del nuevo orden.

- Eso es cierto, comodoro… y solo piensen, - Lisa volvió a comentar. – Esos zentraedis se sienten apartados, confundidos, incomprendidos, culturalmente privados de participación y oportunidades… se han vuelto personas pasivas que refuerzan el estereotipo negativo de la cultura zentraedi que prevalece en el nuevo orden social.

- ¡Vaya…! – Rick suspiró. – Aunque no comprendo la mitad de lo que están diciendo, sé que las cosas son difíciles.

- No es muy difícil de comprender, general. – Azueta explicó. – Los políticos usarán a esos chicos con ideas pacifistas y a los zentraedis marginados como carne de cañón para su campaña política.

- Pero… si conocemos la situación e identificamos esas aldeas… ¿no sería posible mantener un ojo vigilante sobre ellas? O aún más, ir y desmantelarlas de raíz.

- Eso sería atentar contra sus derechos humanos, contra sus libertades, contra su dignidad y el derecho de libre asociación que tienen. – Azueta respondió irónicamente.

- No sé que tanta seriedad o importancia le esté dando el gobierno a estos asuntos. – Lisa tomó el auricular del teléfono. – Pero pienso hablar con el general Martín ahora mismo… Kelly, me comunicas a Ciudad Monumento por favor… al _Espejo_, con el general Martín… sí, gracias.

- Es asqueroso todo esto. – Rick opinó. – Todo por la política.

- A Weidenseld le convienen esas cosas. Su idea, su propuesta de campaña es construir una sociedad pacífica para vivir… lo que implica incluir a grupos pacifistas en la Asamblea Constituyente para manipular las cosas en su propio beneficio… y ha comenzado fuerte con su campaña de desprestigio al ejército.

- ¡Esa rata! – Rick murmuró entre dientes.

- La extrema diversidad racial y cultural y el sistema de clases que se está desarrollando en este nuevo mundo hacen que la política sea particularmente compleja en este momento histórico. La mayoría de los zentraedis han sido absorbidos y asimilados por nuestras sociedades y se ha demostrado con cifras y números que la aculturación ha sido más rápida en los lugares donde los zentraedis han sido escindidos de sus comunidades tradicionales… Miriya Parino es la prueba viviente de ello.

- ¿La prueba? ¡Ja! Más bien es un experimento genético que no salió del todo bien. – Rick se rió. – Pero entiendo lo que estás tratándo de decirme, comodoro.

- El poder no basta en estos tiempos… el candidato que quiera ganar las elecciones no debe de mostrarse como un candidato con poder, sino uno con inteligencia que sepa legitimar al gobierno, mostrándolo como una fuerza benigna y no como un opresor. Pero para esto el mismo gobierno debe de comenzar a trabajar desde adentro.

- ¿General Martín? – Lisa habló, haciendo que sus dos compañeros guardaran silencio y la escucharan. - ¿Cómo está, señor?

- Muy bien, almirante. ¿Cómo está usted?

- También estamos bien por acá, señor… el general Hunter y el comodoro Azueta están conmigo y ahora mismo pongo la comunicación en altavoz. Quisiéramos conversar brevemente con usted.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – La voz de Martín se escuchó en el altavoz. - ¿Y en qué puedo servirles?

- Es sobre el informe de inteligencia de esta semana, general. – Lisa siguió hablando. – Señor, nos preocupa el tema de las ecoaldeas, en particular las zentraedis. Creo que nadie más que nosotros estamos al tanto del daño que los rebeldes zentraedis pueden causar a la comunidad, sobre todo considerando que tenemos ya bastante experiencia con los malcontentos y todo eso, señor.

- Entiendo su preocupación y la comparto, almirante. Estamos en una posición difícil y comprometedora, sobre todo en épocas electorales. Una desestabilización social, motivada por alguna rebelión zentraedi en estos momentos, podría beneficiar a determinados candidatos y coaliciones.

- ¡De eso no hay duda! – Azueta opinó. - ¿Me permiten opinar?

- ¡Adelante, comodoro!

- Vencer a los zentraedis en la guerra fue una hazaña, un punto culminante en la historia de las fuerzas militares… pero es la pacificación y la organización del Nuevo Mundo lo que yo considero la parte más difícil. El predominio militar no basta y para que la victoria sea permanente hay que actuar con rapidez para consolidar políticamente la victoria. Los militares hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance, ahora la pregunta es ¿actuará el gobierno… los políticos, con la misma prestancia y rapidez?

- ¡Absolutamente de acuerdo, comodoro Azueta! – Martín respondió. – Hay mucho en juego en estos momentos. Vivimos un tiempo crucial, una etapa crítica de nuestra nueva organización social y nosotros, los militares, estamos en el ojo de la tormenta…

- Pero… ¿el gobierno no puede hacer algo para frenar estos movimientos pacifistas? – Lisa quiso saber. – Para organizar legalmente y llevar a cabo vigilancia y seguimiento de los movimientos pacifistas y sus ecoaldeas… particularmente las zentraedis.

- Mucho me temo, almirante, que como sociedad civil ellos pueden organizarse de esa manera… son comunidades cerradas, casi privadas. Y eso, aunado al hecho de que en estos tiempos los legisladores no parecen tener prisa en generar leyes que regulen ese tipo de relaciones sociales… bueno, les dará una idea de la situación en que vivimos. No se pueden prohibir esa clase de agrupaciones porque legalmente no están reglamentadas y bien dicen que lo que no está prohibido está permitido. Así que en estos momentos estamos parados en una línea muy fina entre lo que es la legalidad y lo que es el desastre.

- ¿Entonces usted está de acuerdo con nosotros… respecto a que nada bueno puede salir de esto, general? – Lisa quiso saber.

- ¡Absolutamente de acuerdo, almirante! En cualquier otro momento yo consideraría esas aldeas como una simple curiosidad cultural y antropológica… pero en tiempos electorales, tengo mis dudas.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener un ojo vigilante en ellas. – Azueta opinó.

- Y así se hará. – Rick aseguró. – Al menos habrá que mantener los patrullajes aéreos en las áreas que identifiquemos como potencialmente peligrosas.

- Esa es una buena idea, general. Aunque se tiene que actuar con cuidado y con mucha prudencia… - El general Daniel Martín pareció dudar por un momento y enseguida siguió hablando. – Y pasando a otra cosa y aprovechando la llamada… almirante Hayes, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

- Adelante, general Martín.

- Es sobre… algunos asuntos de seguridad interna. Estuve hablando con gente de Vinculación Política y ellos me dicen que tienen algunos problemillas con cuestiones de sus sistemas de seguridad… no quisiera utilizar estas palabras, pero ellos incluso mencionaron las palabras filtración de información. Quisiera hablar con ustedes al respecto.

- Almirante, ¿me permite? – Azueta pidió la palabra y siguió hablando cuando Lisa así se lo indicó con un movimiento de cabeza. – General Martín, los observadores que han estado revisando todos nuestros procedimientos y protocolos han estado buscando alguna falla, alguna grieta en nuestro sistema. Hasta ahora no han encontrado nada… y han insistido mucho con el asunto de la seguridad interna. Sin embargo yo mismo estuve supervisando sus observaciones en ese rubro hace apenas unos días. No soy un hombre confiado y me gusta adelantarme a cualquier situación… pero reconozco cuando las cosas están bien hechas, señor. Y le aseguro que los sistemas de seguridad en la transferencia de comunicaciones de la UNS trabajan a la perfección.

- Hacia el exterior, comodoro… ¿Qué me dice de manera interna?

- Se lo dije a la licenciada Fiorenzi y ahora se lo digo a usted, general. En cuanto a seguridad interna, yo pongo las manos al fuego por mi gente.

- Me agrada escuchar esas palabras viniendo de un mando militar, comodoro Azueta. Almirante Hayes, usted sabe que tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ustedes y en la Spacy. ¡No me decepcionen!

- No se preocupe, general Martín. – Lisa sonrió levemente. – Puede estar seguro de que estamos haciendo el trabajo… y lo estamos haciendo bien.

- Y eso es lo que realmente importa. – Martín sonrió. – De cualquier modo, mantengan un ojo vigilante. Aunque no tengo que decírselos… yo sé que ustedes están en todo.

- Gracias, general.

Después de las formalidades y despedidas de rigor, la comunicación con _El Espejo_ se cerró y los tres militares de las Fuerzas Espaciales que se encontraban en _La Fortaleza_ de Ciudad Macross quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- Bien… - El comodoro Azueta habló después de unos segundos. – Entonces a seguir trabajando. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, almirante Hayes?

- Nada más, comodoro. Puede retirarse.

El comodoro Azueta hizo una venia y antes de salir se detuvo y miró a Lisa, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

- Almirante, solo quiero asegurarle que tenemos todos los flancos cubiertos. Si los observadores están buscando una gotera, una fuga, una rendija, le aseguro que no la van a encontrar simplemente porque no existe.

- Confío en ello, comodoro.

Azueta asintió y se retiró de la oficina. Rick miró a Lisa, quien de pronto se había perdido en sus meditaciones, así que decidió acercarse y ver que era lo que le sucedía a su mujercita.

- ¿Todo bien, almirante hermosa?

Lisa no tuvo otro remedio más que sonreír. Asintió con la cabeza y miró a su esposo, quien ya se había acercado para abrazarla.

- Todo bien, general… solamente—no, nada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No es nada, una bobada realmente… pero me siguen preocupando esas ecoaldeas zentraedis.

- Vamos a mantenerlas vigiladas, Lisa. – Rick se separó de ella y adquirió un aire serio y formal. – Te aseguro que no les quitaremos los ojos de encima. Solamente voy a necesitar que los chicos de Inteligencia me hagan llegar la información que tengan sobre las mismas, ya sabes, mapas, ubicaciones, información general, lo que sea.

- Yo me ocupo de eso, Rick.

- ¿Algo más, almirante?

- Sí… ¿qué te parece si volvemos al trabajo… para terminar pronto y volver a casa temprano?

- ¿Sabe una cosa, almirante? – Rick volvió a instalarse en el sofá en donde estaba su laptop. – Usted siempre está llena de buenas ideas.

Lisa le sonrió y enseguida volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo. El piloto la contempló por unos minutos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y después, suspirando conmovido, él mismo volvió a sus asuntos… entre más pronto terminaran más pronto podrían salir de ahí e ir a casa. Y eso era todo lo que en esos momentos le importaba a Rick Hunter en el universo.

-

* * *

-

No era muy tarde todavía en Ciudad Macross. La tarde apenas estaba llegando a su fin, pero el clima nublado y lluvioso de la ciudad hacía parecer que era mucho más tarde. Las primeras luces del alumbrado público comenzaban a encenderse en las calles, cuando un desolado marino ahora convertido en estudiante de la Academia Espacial avanzaba solitario por el malecón del lago Gloval, dirigiéndose desganadamente en su motocicleta hacia el Stardust.

Nick había invitado a Kelly a cenar a su casa esa noche y él había esperado que su amiga no tuviera tanto trabajo esa tarde. Pensó que si Kelly salía del trabajo temprano, podrían ir a pasear un rato antes de cenar o a divertirse por ahí. Desafortunadamente tanto su padre como su amiga se habían retrasado en la oficina con unos asuntos de último minuto. Kelly le avisó que no saldría sino hasta pasadas las 2000 horas, en el mejor de los casos.

Finalmente, y después de dar varias vueltas alrededor del lago en su moto, Nick había decidido que mientras esperaba, bien podía ir a aquella cafetería que era el refugio de los militares de Ciudad Macross y calentarse un poco con un buen café, de esos que solo Tessie sabía preparar. Detuvo su vehículo afuera del local, que a esas horas de la tarde comenzaba a cobrar vida, y atrajo de inmediato algunas miradas de los soldados ahí reunidos. Todos sabían quien era Nick Azueta… o más bien de quien era hijo aquel recién llegado. Pero más que eso, lo que realmente llamaba la atención de sus compañeros de armas no era tanto su parentesco con el Jefe de Estado Mayor, sino aquella motocicleta que conducía el recién llegado. Ajeno a aquellas miradas, y totalmente ensimismado – una cualidad que seguramente era herencia paterna –, Nick entró a la cafetería y el sonido de la música de Louis Armstrong le dio la bienvenida.

- Hubiera preferido venir con Kelly. – Nick pensó al traspasar la puerta del local. – Puede que el café sea bueno aquí, pero las cosas siempre son más divertidas cuando ella está cerca.

El joven teniente se dirigió a la barra y de inmediato fue recibido por la propietaria del local, quien se acercó sonriente.

- ¡Buenas tardes, marino! ¿Por qué tan solitario? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu compañera de crímenes?

- Hmmm… - Nick refunfuñó. – En la base… todavía no sale de su turno.

- ¿Y qué te puedo servir para hacer que la espera no sea tan prolongada, dulzura?

- Un café estaría bien, Tessie. – Nick le sonrió a aquella mujer que siempre sabía ganarse la simpatía y el cariño de los soldados. – Creo que jamás entraré en calor viviendo aquí en Ciudad Macross.

- Tú vienes de climas más cálidos, amorcito… pero te aseguro que esta ciudad es un sitio bastante agradable para vivir… se siente el calor humano y estoy segura de que pronto te darás cuenta de ello.

Nick volvió a responder con un gruñido y Tessie sonrió un tanto divertida.

- ¿Irlandés con doble crema?

- ¿Eh…? – Nick miró a Tessie. – Pero… ¿cómo…? ¡Eso es lo que iba a pedir!

- Me lo suponía. – La mujer le hizo un guiño y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la cocina. - ¡Sale un Irlandés especial para el pequeño Azueta!

- Jamás sabremos cómo lo hace.

Aquella voz, un tanto familiar, hizo que Nick Azueta se diera vuelta en la silla tipo taburete en que estaba sentado y se encontrara frente a frente con un rostro conocido… un muchacho rubio de aspecto arrogante y despreocupado y que portaba orgulloso el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial.

- ¡Hola Jake! – El teniente Azueta lo saludó desganadamente. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias. – El joven Stonewell siguió bebiendo la cerveza que traía en la mano. – Es curioso como las percepciones de las personas pueden ser tan diferentes, ¿no te parece?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, tú que vienes de un lugar más cálido te mueres de frío en Ciudad Macross… yo que vengo de un lugar mucho más frío encuentro esta ciudad… digamos que bastante cálida.

Nick siguió con la mirada aquello que había atrapado la atención del teniente Stonewell y se encontró con un grupo de chicas – civiles, cosa rara en aquel sitio, - que saludaban a Jake desde el otro extremo del local. El joven piloto les devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su cerveza en señal de saludo.

- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

- Sí… - Fue la escueta respuesta de Nick.

- Es un bonito bicho ese que tienes allá afuera. – Jake comentó despreocupado. – Tu motocicleta, quiero decir.

- ¡Ah…! – Nick sonrió. – Sí, bueno… no será un deportivo último modelo como el tuyo, pero al menos me sirve para moverme en la ciudad.

Jake miró a Nick, queriendo hacer quizás algún comentario ácido o sarcástico sobre aquello que él le había dicho, en referencia a su automóvil, pero finalmente optó por tomar otro curso de acción.

- ¿Y cómo está Kelly?

- Ella está bien. – Nick respondió con cierto enfado.

Jake hizo una pausa dramática. Se recargó en la barra y por unos segundos disfrutó en silencio de su cerveza, consiguiendo encrespar los nervios y la paciencia de Nick, quien jamás le había tenido demasiada confianza a ese tipo que, además de ser un amigo muy cercano de Kelly, era sobrino de David Stonewell. Y como si hubiera invocado aquel nombre, Jake siguió hablando trayendo precisamente el nombre de su tío a colación.

- Entiendo que cuando el amor llega simplemente llega, pero David fue un tonto al dejar ir a alguien como Kelly.

- Bueno, hasta donde yo sé David tenía amoríos de muchos años con esta chica—

- Stephanie, síp… se ve que estás bien informado, Azueta. Pero yo no lo llamaría "amoríos". Ella y David tenían una historia… y creo que están resolviendo sus problemas bastante bien pero… pero aún así pienso que Kelly era una compañera perfecta para David. Claro, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

- Lo cual obviamente no sucedió. – Nick refunfuñó.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre le dije a David que debería de tener más consideración al tratar a Kelly… ella es una chica buena. No es como la mayoría de las demás mujeres… yo la quiero mucho.

Aquel comentario le ganó a Jake una mirada asesina por parte de Nick. Quizás se hubieran hecho de palabras ahí mismo, pero justo en ese momento Tessie volvió con el café del teniente de la UNS. Pero cuando la mujer se alejó y los dos jóvenes militares volvieron a quedar solos, Jake siguió hablando:

- Quiero decir, no es algo de todos los días el encontrar una chica como Kelly Hickson. Ella es bonita, es simpática, es divertida… y a mí en lo particular no me molestaría el pasar—

- ¡Ella jamás estaría interesada en alguien como tú! – Nick lo interrumpió, un tanto molesto.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – Jake le lanzó a su compañero una sonrisa arrogante que enfureció aún más a Nick. – Hasta el día de hoy no he conocido a la mujer que se haya resistido a los encantos de un Stonewell, Azueta.

- Conoces a Kelly, ¿no? Entonces conoces a esa mujer.

- Kelly no se resistió a mi tío David. – Respondió desdeñosamente el piloto.

Aquella conversación estaba logrando no solo incomodar, sino incluso enfurecer a Nick Azueta y eso era lo último que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Se tomó su café de un trago y después le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jake Stonewell.

- Tengo que irme.

El joven y arrogante piloto siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Nick acababa de decir. Y lo que dijo y el tono en el que lo dijo terminaron por acabar con la paciencia del antiguo marino.

- He tenido muchas aventuras en la vida, no lo niego… pero Kelly Hickson podría ser algo real.

- ¿Algo real después de haberte revolcado con cuanta mujer se te ha atravesado en el camino, Stonewell?

El tono en el que Nick profirió aquellas palabras y la manera en que lo hizo, provocó que varios soldados que estaban cerca de ellos dejaran de hablar y voltearan a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. El teniente Azueta los miró, lanzando puñales con la mirada y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Al menos yo tengo más voluntad que tú, marinerito. – Stonewell contraatacó. – Yo sé lo que quiero y no ando con rodeos. Y cuando quiero algo, me lanzo a conseguirlo. Yo sé enfrentar las situaciones, lo que otras personas obviamente no saben hacer.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre he enfrentado las situaciones que se han cruzado en mi vida… y si a voluntad vamos, creo que tengo mucho más que tú… y mucho más valor también. Yo he estado en combate mientras tú solo te has ocupado de volar los avioncitos que tu familia construye. ¡Esto no es un juego, Stonewell!

- ¡Jamás lo ha sido! Y alguien tiene que jugar con esos avioncitos para probarlos… para que sean las mejores aeronaves de guerra y puedan ir a salvarles el trasero a marineros como tú, que no hacen otra cosa que salir a navegar y a tomar el sol en el mar.

- ¡No te permito que hables así de quienes servimos en la Armada! – Nick se dio media vuelta para irse. – Y mantente alejado de Kelly… por tu propio bien.

- ¿Es una amenaza, marinero bravucón?

- ¡Tómala como quieras… piloto fanfarrón!

Nick se alejó a toda prisa de ahí y Jake, visiblemente molesto, terminó de tomarse su cerveza, dejó la botella vacía sobre la barra y se dirigió a la puerta del Stardust, por donde Nick acababa de salir. Lo fue a alcanzar cerca de su motocicleta.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, Azueta… pero Kelly merece a alguien que sepa luchar por ella y que no sea un cobarde.

- ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más necesitas para reunir el valor de encararla y decirle que la amas, imbécil? Ella no te va a esperar para siempre y Dios sabe que no eres el único interesado en ella en este pueblo.

Sin que mediara advertencia de por medio, Nick se dio media vuelta, tomó a Jake por la solapa de su chaqueta de aviador y lo estrelló contra la pared del Stardust. Aquello fue tan rápido que el piloto no tuvo ni tiempo de defenderse.

- ¡Más te vale que te mantengas alejado de ella, Stonewell! – Nick le advirtió con una voz que no parecía ser suya. - ¡Kelly es demasiada mujer para ti! Y jamás voy a permitir que un mujeriego, vividor como tú se acerque a ella—

Jake, que hasta entonces pareció reaccionar, empujó a Nick logrando que el casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, estúpido!

- ¡Te lo advierto, Kelly no va a ser la aventura de nadie ni la mujer de una noche de nadie… mucho menos tuya, imbécil!

- ¿Y qué derechos tienes tú sobre ella… maldito idiota? – Jake se lanzó a darle un empellón a Nick. - ¡Ella es mi amiga desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida!

Después de aquel empujón, un ya enardecido Nick reaccionó de la única manera en la que un marino en esas circunstancias podría haber reaccionado y con un certero golpe en el rostro, Nick derribó a su contrincante.

- ¡Kelly es mi chica, Stonewell! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza y no lo olvides! ¡Y más vale que no te acerques a ella porque te las verás conmigo… porque yo la amo!

Aquello había sucedido tan rápido, que Jake no había podido ni siquiera reaccionar para defenderse. Cuando había caído pesadamente al suelo, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que lo había golpeado, un grupo de chicos de la Academia y un par de pilotos se habían acercado a la escena, unos dispuestos a defender a su compañero y los otros dispuestos a resanar el honor del piloto caído. Nick parecía tener ganas de seguir peleando, pero dos pilotos lo encararon y un par de cadetes se acercaron a detenerlo.

- ¡Déjenlo! – Jake ordenó, poniéndose de pie y frotándose el rostro.

Se acercó a Nick, que aún bufaba de rabia y parecía lanzar fuego con la mirada. El piloto se colocó frente a él, tan cerca que casi estaban nariz con nariz cuando comenzó a hablar, mientras le golpeaba el pecho a su contrincante con su dedo índice de una manera muy poco amable.

- No es a mí a quien debes decirle eso, Azueta.

Jake Stonewell prácticamente escupió esas palabras en el rostro de Nick Azueta, quien arrugó en entrecejo y le lanzó al piloto una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, de pronto y como si una epifanía hubiera venido a abrirle el panorama, la mirada de Azueta se suavizó y sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

- Te lo he dicho, - Jake comenzó a alejarse de vuelta hacia adentro del Stardust. – Kelly es mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella… y yo no sé si te habrás dado cuenta o si tanto tiempo en alta mar te habrá afectado tus conexiones neuronales, pero por alguna razón que escapa a mi entendimiento Kelly te quiere… y te quiere bien. La pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú al respecto, Azueta?

Nick bajó la mirada momentáneamente y luego volvió a mirar a su interlocutor, quien se había detenido justo en la puerta de entrada del Stardust. En los ojos del joven teniente Azueta se podía notar como si de pronto su voluntad comenzara a vencer aquella incertidumbre que había estado tratando de vencer durante ya tanto tiempo.

- Me lo suponía. – Jake comentó. – Solo trata de darte prisa, Azueta… porque ahora me toca a mí hacer la advertencia de que Kelly es mi amiga… ¡Y pobre de aquel que la haga sufrir!

Jake Stonewell entró al Stardust seguido por varios de los chicos que habían sido testigos de aquella escena. Algunos todavía se entretuvieron mirando de soslayo a Nick y murmurando en voz baja entre ellos. El teniente de la UNS caminó hasta su motocicleta, sintiendo como si todo le diera vueltas alrededor. Se colocó su casco y se montó en su vehículo. La lluvia, persistente y helada, seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad mientras que la motocicleta de Nick se alejaba a toda prisa del Stardust, perdiéndose en las primeras sombras de la noche, de vuelta a la Base Militar.

-

* * *

-

Como era su costumbre, el comodoro Azueta todavía estaba trabajando en su oficina a esas horas, cuando ya la mayoría de los que prestaban sus servicios en el edificio del almirantazgo, La Fortaleza, ya se habían retirado por el día.

Hacía poco más de una hora que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter se habían ido a casa, pero él todavía tenía algunas situaciones pendientes que lo tenían algo preocupado, sobre todo en relación a los últimos informes de seguridad que habían llegado ese día y el hecho de que los observadores, en especial Hannah Fiorenzi, les estuvieran prácticamente respirando en el cuello todo el día.

El comodoro Azueta le había pedido apoyo a la teniente Hickson para terminar de redactar algunos documentos que tenían que ser despachados temprano por la mañana. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, siempre era mejor ir a la vanguardia y adelantarse a cualquier situación. Él sentía algo de pena por la pobre chiquilla y el hecho de que trabajara tanto. Aunque por otro lado, Kelly siempre se mostraba más que dispuesta a quedarse horas extras y a apoyar a cualquiera de sus superiores en lo que fuera que ellos la necesitaran.

- Está aprendiendo mucho y a una edad muy temprana. – Azueta pensó, mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos documentos y colocarlos en sus respectivas carpetas. – Creo que Kelly tiene el potencial de llegar muy lejos.

Un par de toquidos en la puerta seguidos por el sonido de esta al abrirse, hicieron que el comodoro levantara su mirada y un leve y fugaz gesto de fastidio apareció momentáneamente en su rostro al ver a la recién llegada. Sin embargo e independientemente de sus sentimientos personales, trabajo era trabajo y él no podía darse el lujo de actuar subjetivamente en esos asuntos.

- Buenas noches, licenciada Fiorenzi… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Hannah Fiorenzi, elegante, impecable y orgullosa como siempre, se acercó al escritorio del comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales. Desde aquel episodio que había ocurrido en el hotel hacía unos días, ella se había estado mostrando bastante indiferente y hasta un tanto ofensiva en su trato con Azueta.

- No creo que en gran cosa, Azueta. – Respondió mientras tomaba asiento. – Fui a buscar a la almirante Hayes, me informaron que ya se retiró.

- Lo que tenga que tratar con ella lo puede tratar conmigo, licenciada.

- Esto… - Hannah colocó sobre el escritorio una carpeta con varios documentos. – Esto es lo que necesitaba tratar con ella… acabo de recibir esta documentación de mi oficina en Monumento y mi jefe no está nada feliz con esta información.

Azueta miró los documentos sobre la mesa y después su mirada se clavó en Hannah. No sabía si ella le estaba mostrando los documentos y autorizando que los mirara o si debería permanecer inmóvil y esperar a ver que era lo que Fiorenzi tenía que decirle. Pero la italiana resolvió aquella situación, abriendo ella misma la carpeta y pasando sus ojos por las líneas de la hoja de papel que tenía frente a sí.

- Se detectaron varias transmisiones encriptadas entre el edificio del Almirantazgo aquí en Ciudad Macross y el edificio central de gobierno de Ciudad Monumento, comodoro… usted se ha mostrado tan seguro y arrogante respecto a sus sistemas de seguridad. Bueno, aquí están las evidencias.

Hannah Fiorenzi le mostró a Azueta un documento en donde se detallaban algunas de las transmisiones que habían sido interceptadas en días anteriores. El comodoro leyó aquello sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

- Pero… esto… estos no son canales oficiales. – Azueta observó los datos técnicos de aquellas comunicaciones.

- Pero la dirección IP es exclusiva y corresponde al sistema de comunicaciones militares de Ciudad Macross, comodoro. Estas comunicaciones fueron encriptadas y hemos identificado al menos a un informante dentro del sistema.

- ¿Quién? – El comodoro levantó su mirada.

- Bueno… no tenemos nombres pero… estamos sospechando de alguien que pueda tener acceso a la información clasificada, que esté lo suficientemente cerca de los altos mandos como para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en este sitio. Alguien que no levante sospechas, que tenga la confianza de sus jefes… y obviamente alguien lo suficientemente inexperta como para enredarse en una situación tan complicada y delicada como esta. ¿No se le ocurre a nadie con esas características, comodoro?

Azueta guardó silencio, sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía Hannah con todo aquello. La licenciada siguió hablando:

- Hay una persona entre tus subordinados que tiene gran experiencia con sistemas de comunicación, que es joven y que seguramente puede ser fácilmente manipulable. Y no creas que no he hecho mi tarea, he estado investigando… esta personita tiene acceso a una gran cantidad de información y por lo que sé colabora con una organización de un proyecto genético.

- ¿Kelly Hickson? – Azueta preguntó incrédulo.

- Tú has dicho su nombre, no yo. – Hannah respondió triunfal.

- ¡No, ella no! – El comodoro declaró con firmeza. – Además, ¿qué tendría que ver el proyecto genético con todo esto?

- Información, Azueta… ¡Información! La chica está obsesionada con encontrar los restos de su madre, el lugar donde fue enterrada. Y no creas que no sé lo que ella hizo por ti, para que lograras localizar a tu hija… bueno, su tumba al menos.

El comodoro apretó los puños y una expresión dura apareció en su rostro. No le gustaba el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando, no le gustaba que Hannah estuviera acusando a Kelly Hickson y no le gustaba que esa licenciada hablara con tanto desdén de lo que había sucedido hacía meses… con su hija.

- No creo que Kelly lo haga de mala fe. – Hannah seguía hablando. – Pero la información que ella posee puede ser valiosa para otras personas y obviamente la chiquilla está aprendiendo a utilizarla como moneda de uso corriente.

- La teniente Hickson es leal a toda prueba, licenciada. Usted está en un error.

- Tengo evidencias, Carlos… a mi no me gusta hablar sin fundamentos. Y aunque no puedo probarte nada, sí puedo demostrarte que de entre todas las personas que trabajan en este edificio, la teniente Hickson es quien más llena el perfil del informante que estamos buscando.

- Mientras no pueda probarlo cabalmente, yo—

- Scotty. – Hannah lanzó.

- ¿Eh…? – Azueta sacudió la cabeza, sin saber de qué estaba hablando ella.

- ¿Eres familiar con ese nombre… Scotty?

- No…

Azueta lo meditó por unos momentos. Realmente aquel nombre no le decía nada y no sabía porque había salido a colación o qué pretendía Hannah con aquello. Ella lo miró con aires de suficiencia y suspiró profundamente, como si explicarle esas cosas a Azueta fuera algo demasiado banal para ella.

- Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, Carlos. Pero mi trabajo es observar, investigar, informar al gobierno de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Y el nombre clave de este informante del que estamos hablando es Scotty… obviamente no eres familiar con este asunto y no te culpo pero… es un nombre sacado de la serie de Star Trek… ¿no te dice algo sobre este asunto?

El comodoro Azueta levantó imperceptiblemente las cejas en un gesto que podía ser interpretado como incredulidad, sorpresa… o el haber caído en al cuenta de algo muy obvio. Pero aquel gesto fue pasajero.

- ¿Y eso es importante o relevante para esta situación en qué sentido, licenciada?

- ¡Tú deberías de conocer la situación mejor que yo! Tú deberías saber que tu protegida es fan declarada de Viaje a las Estrellas… bastó hacer una breve investigación para saber todo sobre ella, Carlos.

- No creo que sea muy ético que estén investigando la vida privada de mis oficiales.

- Cuando se trata de la seguridad interna del gobierno, la ética pasa a ocupar un segundo plano, comodoro. Los hechos son estos: la filtración de la información fue rastreada hasta este sitio, de donde fue encriptada y enviada por una persona con un alias sacado de una vieja serie de ciencia ficción que, por coincidencia, es la favorita de tu asistente. Ella tiene acceso a toda la información que disponible en el almirantazgo y tiene la confianza de sus superiores…

- Pienso que está saltando a las conclusiones, licenciada Fiorenzi.

- Y yo pienso que no estás tomando esto con el profesionalismo que deberías, Carlos. Mira, entiendo que le tengas cariño a Kelly, es una buena chica y no creo que esté haciendo esto de mala fe… pero por un lado ella puede estar sacando provecho de esta situación y tú… por más que veas en ella a la hija que perdiste, a la hija con quien nunca pudiste establecer una buena relación ni vínculos paternos, debes darte cuenta de que Kelly Hickson podría ser más peligrosa para la UNS de lo que es útil para subsanar tus traumas paternales.

- ¡Está usted cruzando ya la línea de la intimidad personal, licenciada!

- ¿Y eso realmente importa cuando miles de vidas pueden estar en peligro? Mira, las cosas están difíciles y esta información que ha sido ilegalmente enviada a personas del gobierno puede hacer la diferencia en las próximas elecciones… tú sabes mejor que nadie que la UNS está en la mira de varios políticos… y no quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero te recuerdo que Kelly Hickson tiene una amistad personal y de mucho tiempo con la familia Stonewell… y resulta que el consejero por Nueva Montreal tiene sus oficinas en el edificio de gobierno en donde fue recibida esta información… y sin acusar a nadie, pero esa persona es nada más ni nada menos que David Stonewell quien además tiene vínculos comerciales con la SPACY… ¿te hacen falta más piezas para armar el rompecabezas? Creo que para coincidencias son demasiadas… ¿o qué piensas tú?

Azueta caminó hasta la ventana de su oficina y miró hacia afuera. El clima lluvioso vaticinaba una noche particularmente fría, como despedida de aquel invierno en Ciudad Macross.

No podía ser… sencillamente aquello no cabía en la cabeza del comodoro Azueta. Él confiaba en Kelly Hickson y confiaba ciegamente en ella. Después de todo, y al paso del tiempo, ella había demostrado ser una persona responsable, eficiente, trabajadora y digna de confianza. Además la relación que ella tenía con el comodoro Azueta ya iba más allá de lo simplemente profesional. Él no podía negar que para él Kelly era ya casi como una hija… y aquello que Hannah le estaba diciendo… eso no podía ser… él no lo creía, no lo aceptaba. Y a falta de evidencias contundentes, él no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de—

Un breve toquido a la puerta de la oficina del Jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo hizo que tanto Azueta como Fiorenzi miraran hacia aquel lugar, para ver entrar a la teniente Hickson que, sin tener idea de lo que ocurría ahí dentro, llevaba en las manos un altero de documentos.

- Comodoro Azueta, le traigo los—

Kelly se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hannah Fiorenzi, quien la observaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro… con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez con ojos que destilaban el desprecio que la observadora de gobierno sentía por esas pequeñas personitas como Kelly que cometían el atrevimiento de atravesarse en su vida.

- Oh… yo—lo siento, no sabía que… disculpen, debí esperar a que—

- Justamente estábamos hablando de usted, teniente. – Fiorenzi comentó. – Pase, pase por favor… se ve que está trabajando hasta tarde el día de hoy y por lo que veo está bastante ocupada.

- Yo…

Kelly miró a Azueta, esperando que él pudiera indicarle que debía hacer. A ella no le gustaba tenérselas que ver con Hannah Fiorenzi. Pero el comodoro la miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro… una expresión que hizo que Kelly se sintiera como una cadete de la Academia Militar que hubiera sido llamada a la oficina del director.

- Teniente Hickson, - El comodoro habló con la voz más calmada que pudo manejar. – Quisiera hacerle una pregunta…

- ¿Sí, comodoro?

- La palabra—el nombre "_Scotty"_, ¿Significa algo para ti?

Kelly se sonrojó abruptamente hasta las orejas y sus ojos azules parecieron brillar con una chispa de reconocimiento. Bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… yo—

- ¿Es una pregunta que la incomoda o la pone nerviosa, teniente? – Hannah atacó. – Porque a mí en lo personal me parece una pregunta muy simple y sin importancia.

- Es que… bueno, sí. – Kelly respondió, sin poderse sobreponer a su sonrojo. – Sí, conozco el nombre… pero es que—si les respondo quizás piensen que soy demasiado tonta por lo que voy a decir o tal vez… no tenga nada que ver.

- ¿Es algo relacionado a Star Trek, teniente? – Hannah volvió a preguntar.

- Algo así. – Kelly volvió a bajar la mirada.

- ¿Y qué más? – Hannah presionó.

Kelly levantó su rostro y miró primero a la licenciada y después al comodoro quien, de pie junto a la ventana, se mantenía silencioso. Buscó en él algún indicio de lo que debía responder… o de lo que Hannah quería saber con aquella pregunta, pero Azueta la miraba impasible… y aquello hizo que Kelly comenzara a sentir miedo.

- Nada—nada más, licenciada.

- Dime algo, teniente… ¿mantienes correspondencia con alguien que trabaje en el edificio central de gobierno de Ciudad Monumento?

- Yo… bueno… - Kelly se encogió de hombros. – Diariamente tengo que enviar información a ese lugar. Es parte de mi trabajo, licenciada.

- Pero, ¿qué hay de la correspondencia personal? Sabemos que tienes una relación estrecha con David Stonewell, consejero por Nueva Montreal.

- No… es decir, somos amigos pero… yo no la llamaría _una relación estrecha_, licenciada.

- ¿Le envías correos electrónicos?

- Bueno… no muchos…

- ¿Sí o no?

- Ocasionalmente. – Kelly aceptó.

- ¿Y cuál es tu relación con cierto proyecto genético…? – Hannah revisó sus apuntes. – Veamos… el Proyecto Clave de Registro Genético.

- Yo… - Kelly volvió a mirar al comodoro. – Bueno, soy voluntaria con ellos… hace tiempo que colaboro… no tanto como quisiera pero—

- Es un proyecto interesante… ¿de dónde se obtiene la información para llevarlo a cabo? Porque obviamente se requiere una gran cantidad de información para poder hacer funcionar un proyecto tan humanitario y grandioso como este… mucha de esta información es clasificada.

- Habemos muchos voluntarios, licenciada. Es una organización sin fines de lucro y—la verdad mucha gente colabora. A veces es difícil localizar lugares en donde puedan encontrarse más personas desaparecidas, porque como usted dice, la información llega a ser clasificada en algunos casos… por eso todavía hace falta mucho por hacer. Pero le aseguro que esta organización es perfectamente legal y es apoyada por el gobierno y organismos como la Cruz Roja y—

- ¡Bien, bien! Eso no importa… lo que aquí me interesa es ¿qué clase de información han obtenido ellos de ti y por qué medios te la has allegado tú?

- Yo… mi colaboración en realidad es más de trabajo de investigación… usted lo sabe, comodoro. – Kelly apeló a aquel militar a quien ella veía como su padre. – No sé por qué me está cuestionando sobre estas cosas, licenciada Fiorenzi… pero no he hecho nada malo ni nada ilegal.

- Son preguntas de simple formulismo, Kelly. – Azueta trató de calmarla. – Nadie te está acusando de nada.

- Es mucho más que simple formulismo, me temo, comodoro Azueta. – Hannah respondió. – Usted sabe que la teniente Hickson está bastante involucrada en esto. No podemos minimizar esta situación.

- ¿Involucrada en qué? – Kelly se alteró visiblemente.

- En demasiadas cosas, teniente. – Hannah se acercó a ella. – Hay una fuga de información… información clasificada… dígame, teniente Hickson, ¿usted tiene acceso a información clasificada?

- Hay niveles y protocolos que cumplir, licenciada. – Kelly respondió con firmeza. – Tengo acceso a la información clasificada que la almirante Hayes considera que debo saber… nada más.

- Un sí o un no, teniente. ¿Tiene o no tiene acceso a información clasificada?

Kelly tomó aire y se puso en posición de firmes.

- Sí, licenciada. Tengo acceso a información clasificada… pero en los niveles que la almirante Hayes considera necesarios.

- Licenciada, - Azueta intervino. – Voy a tener que pedirle que terminemos con esto aquí. Ya supo lo que quería saber y no puedo permitir que usted siga interrogando a un oficial bajo mi mando sin tener las órdenes necesarias para hacerlo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Carlos? – Hannah le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. – Si esto no es un interrogatorio… es solo una charla informal. Me intereso por la teniente Hickson, eso es todo… quisiera saber cual fue la motivación que tuvo esta jovencita para venir a Ciudad Macross a jugar a las guerritas en lugar de quedarse en su lugar de origen y, no sé, buscar a su madre… no sé, Kelly… se me ocurre, ¿has pensado que quizás tu madre sobrevivió a la guerra? Digo, quizás mientras tú venías a Macross ella agonizaba en algún campo de refugiados… ¿alguna vez lo pensaste?

Los ojos azules de Kelly estaban llenos de lágrimas y era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no romper a llorar ahí mismo. Aquello le partió el alma al comodoro Azueta, quien se adelantó resueltamente y encaró a Fiorenzi.

- ¡Basta, licenciada! Teniente Hickson, puede retirarse…

- ¡No, un momento! – Hannah insistió. – No digo que eso haya ocurrido… pero pudo haber pasado, ¿no? Debe de ser difícil buscar ahora a un fantasma, teniendo encima la culpa de saber que quizás tu madre murió sola… ¿no lo has pensado?

- ¡Hannah! – Azueta la tomó por los hombros y la apartó de Kelly. - ¡Ya es suficiente!

- Usted no puede creer eso, comodoro. – La voz de Kelly sonó apenas audible. – Usted no puede creer lo que la licenciada está diciendo… usted no puede creer que yo— ¡Usted sabe que yo jamás los traicionaría, señor!

- Kelly… - Azueta la miró.

Pero ella dio un paso atrás cuando él intentó acercarse. Había algo en la mirada de Carlos Azueta… una incertidumbre que confundía a Kelly… y que la hería… la hería profundamente. El comodoro Azueta dudaba de ella y eso la lastimaba mucho más que cualquiera de las palabras que Hannah Fiorenzi le había dicho aquella noche.

- Pido permiso de retirarme, señor. – Kelly habló secamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contener sus lágrimas.

- ¡Kelly…!

Pero ella ni siquiera esperó a que el comodoro le autorizara el retirarse. Se dio media vuelta y sin poder contener ya sus lágrimas, salió corriendo de la oficina de Azueta, quien intentó detenerla, pero finalmente se quedó clavado en el lugar en donde estaba parado, para después volverse a enfrentar duramente a la licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¡Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar! – Azueta rugió.

- ¡Lo sé! – Hannah suspiró y se sentó en un sofá de la sala recibidor de la oficina. - ¡Que modales de los chicos de hoy! Supongo que en tus épocas si tú hubieras salido corriendo de la oficina de tu superior sin su autorización, te hubieran enviado a corte marcial. Esa teniente está demasiado consentida.

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Hannah! – Azueta la encaró. – Kelly Hickson es una persona con una moral inquebrantable, es leal, es fiel… ¡Es la mejor asistente que podríamos tener aquí en el almirantazgo! Yo tengo fe ciega en ella y respondo de sus acciones.

- No me lo pareció. – Hannah le sonrió sarcásticamente. – De hecho dudaste bastante, Carlos… no me sorprende que la teniente se haya puesto así. No lo sé… me parece demasiado inocente como para ser culpable… pero por otro lado, muchas veces las personas que menos pensamos son las que más problemas dan. Y es un hecho comprobado que Kelly Hickson es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece a simple vista.

- Hannah… - Azueta respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. – Voy a tener que pedirte que salgas de mi oficina ahora mismo.

- ¿Me estás corriendo, Carlos? – Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. - ¡Esta sí que ha sido una noche de sorpresas!

Él la miró con una mirada que podía haberla traspasado y una expresión de profundo desprecio en el rostro. Ella comenzó a reír con esa risa que Azueta encontraba tan exasperante y abrió la puerta.

- Me voy… que pases buenas noches, comodoro. Creo que te dejo bastante material para que medites durante toda la noche. Y perdón por el insomnio que pueda causarte. De vez en cuando conviene ejercitar las neuronas, ¿sabes?

Hannah Fiorenzi salió de la oficina del comodoro Azueta y él se dejó caer pesadamente en la poltrona de su escritorio, se recargó en la superficie del mismo y suspiró pesadamente, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Murmuró. - ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Azueta! ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera considerar la idea de…?

El comodoro Azueta sacó su teléfono satelital y estaba a punto de marcar el enlace directo con la teniente Hickson, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, hundiéndose en el mismo.

- No… es muy pronto… Kelly necesita calmarse un poco… yo necesito calmarme un poco… me niego a creer una sola palabra de lo que Hannah dijo… no puedo dejar que esta mujer venga a escupir su veneno y— ¡Dios santo! Tengo que hablar con Kelly… tengo que…

El comodoro Azueta volvió a suspirar pesadamente y giró en su poltrona para mirar hacia el ventanal. El paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Macross era espectacular, pero la cortina de lluvia que caía sin cesar le daba un aspecto nostálgico y triste. Aquello parecía ser una alegoría del estado de ánimo del comodoro, aquel curtido y experimentado militar que esa noche se sentía tan vulnerable y tan confundido… y por sobre todas las cosas, tan culpable.

-

* * *

-

La lluvia estaba arreciando cuando Nick Azueta estacionó su motocicleta en la base militar. Se quitó el casco, miró hacia el cielo – que en la oscuridad lucía una extraña gama de colores que iban de lo rojizo a lo blancuzco – y decidió que no esperaría ni un minuto más. Iba a ir a buscar a Kelly a su oficina. Tenía que verla y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Ya no podía esperar más.

Dejó su casco sobre su moto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo por los senderos que cruzaban los jardines de la base militar, camino a aquel majestuoso edificio que sobresalía de entre todos los demás, La Fortaleza. En esos momentos solo había un pensamiento y un objetivo en su mente… y nada más parecía importarle.

Pero de pronto y justo en aquel jardincito que servía prácticamente de vestíbulo a la escalinata de entrada al edificio del almirantazgo, Nick se percató de que alguien venía a toda prisa en sentido contrario al suyo… alguien que acababa de salir del edificio y que corría tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarla, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor. Y tan ensimismada iba aquella persona en su loca carrera, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del joven que se había detenido justo debajo de un poste de luz al reconocerla.

- ¡KELLY! – Nick gritó, para hacerse escuchar en la lluvia. - ¡Kelly, espera! ¿A dónde…? ¡Kelly, detente!

Pero ella pasó de largo a su lado sin detenerse. Una expresión preocupada apareció entonces en el rostro del teniente Azueta mientras se daba media vuelta para alcanzarla y tomarla por la muñeca para detenerla.

Cuando sintió que alguien la detenía tan de improviso, Kelly intentó resistirse, pero cuando se dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con un Nick Azueta que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y gran preocupación en su rostro, ella no pudo menos que detenerse de golpe y sorber sus propias lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que le golpeaban el rostro sin piedad.

- ¡Kelly! – El teniente Azueta, profundamente preocupado, la tomó por los hombros. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué…? Kelly… Kelly, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Quién…?

De pronto una rabia profunda, un odio ciego pareció nublar los ojos del teniente Azueta, mientras sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas, a pesar del frío de la noche y del hecho de estar completamente empapado. Al ver a Kelly Hickson llorando de aquella manera, tan pequeña y vulnerable en la lluvia, todos los instintos de protección se despertaron en el muchacho y, con la mente nublada por la ira que sentía, su único pensamiento más o menos coherente fue que quien fuera que hubiera hecho llorar así a Kelly, tendría que vérselas con él.

- Nick… - Ella suspiró más que habló.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly? – Nick la sacudió, como queriendo sacarla de aquel estado en el que ella se encontraba. - ¡Dime a quién tengo que matar por haberte hecho llorar!

En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello le hubiera causado gracia a Kelly y hubiera terminado riendo de las ocurrencias de su amigo… incluso, de una manera muy _sui generis_, aquella amenaza de muerta la hubiera enternecido por las implicaciones de cariño hacia ella que llevaba. Pero no en ese momento… no cuando la persona que la había puesto así, que le había provocado el llanto y un dolor profundo en el alma era el comodoro Azueta, el hombre al que ella veía como a un padre, a quien admiraba, respetaba y quería… y quién además era el padre de Nick.

Sin que mediara ninguna advertencia, Kelly se dejó ir a los brazos de Nick, quien la recibió con gran cariño. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo mientras que él la abrazaba fuerte, como queriendo protegerla y mantenerla segura y a salvo de lo que fuera que la estuviera amenazando… lo que fuera que la hubiera puesto así. Él decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que ella se desahogara, pues obviamente lo necesitaba.

Pero al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Kelly temblaba en sus brazos, él no pudo determinar si era porque ella seguía llorando, o porque tenía frío. Después de todo ambos estaban empapados.

- Kelly… - Él habló, separándose levemente de ella para mirarla al rostro. – Vamos a algún sitio en donde podamos resguardarnos de la lluvia… ¡Estás temblando!

- La licenciada Fiorenzi… - Kelly sollozó, ignorando por completo las palabras de Nick. – Ella… dijo cosas terribles… sobre mí…

- ¡Oh! – Una expresión de profundo fastidio y rabia inmensa apareció en el rostro apuesto, aunque empapado de Nick. - ¡Fiorenzi...!

Él todavía no había tenido la oportunidad – o el susto – de conocer a esa famosa licenciada italiana, pero las referencias que tenía de ella no eran agradables en lo absoluto. Y si ella había puesto a Kelly así, si era ella la que le había provocado aquel llanto, entonces él la odiaba… la odiaba con todo su corazón. Pero antes de que él pudiera expresar sus sentimientos al respecto, Kelly siguió hablando.

- Y tu padre… él…

- ¿Mi padre? – Aquello realmente preocupó al joven teniente. - ¿Qué sucede con mi padre? ¿Qué…?

- Siempre he hecho lo mejor que he podido con mi trabajo, Nick… - Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin poder dejar de sollozar. – Me he esforzado mucho, porque me gusta lo que hago pero sobre todo… sobre todo porque quiero a la gente para quien trabajo… Lisa y Rick son mi familia y—y tu padre…

Una expresión de profunda preocupación vino a marcar las facciones del teniente Azueta. En más de una oportunidad Kelly le había dicho lo mucho que quería y respetaba a su padre… a él le constaba ese amor tan profundo y desinteresado que ella sentía por el comodoro… y ahora, al verla así, Nick realmente se preocupaba por lo que su padre hubiera podido tener que ver en aquella situación.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Él quiso saber. - ¿Se puso de lado de Fiorenzi, eso fue lo que hizo?

Kelly negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de contener el llanto. Volvió a sollozar y bajó la mirada.

- No… pero… pero dudó de mí, sé que lo hizo… él… es decir, sé que es su trabajo y todo pero… pero me dolió, Nick… quizás es una tontería, pero lo vi en su mirada… él, tu padre, él…

- ¡Kelly! – Nick habló resueltamente, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de ella para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos. - ¡Kelly, escúchame! No puedes dejar que cosas así te afecten… tú sabes que eres la mejor, Hickson…

- Pero si el comodoro tiene sus dudas respecto a mí, entonces—

- ¡No, escúchame! – Él la interrumpió. – No importa lo que él crea… no importa lo que nadie crea… lo que importa es lo que tú sabes que es verdad… - Los ojos de Nick se enternecieron y su voz se convirtió casi en un susurro. – Lo que importa es que yo confío en ti… yo creo en ti…

Los ojos de Kelly se clavaron en los del él y mil emociones distintas parecieron cruzar por ellos en una milésima de segundo. La manera en como Nick la estaba mirando, la forma en que la sostenía, esa expresión de ternura en su rostro… todo aquello solo podía presagiar algo… algo que Kelly pensó que no llegaría demasiado pronto… algo que ella había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo… algo que podía significar el antes y el después en su vida… algo como…

- Yo tengo toda mi fe puesta en ti, sin dudas y sin incertidumbre… - Nick continuó hablando, con la voz ahogada por la emoción. – Porque yo… porque yo te amo, Kelly Hickson… ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de Kelly tan brillantes y juguetones, que en esos momentos estaban anegados por las lágrimas, se humedecieron aún más… y aquello no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Sus labios temblaban con emoción contenida… ¡Todo su cuerpo temblaba!

Sentía que de pronto sus piernas se sentían débiles y que no serían capaces de sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo… sentía mariposas en el estómago, sentía que todo le daba vueltas… sentía que estaba flotando sobre aquella escena, como viéndola desde afuera… sentía mil cosas diferentes y no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, como responder a lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿No eran esas las palabras que ella más ansiaba escuchar de labios de Nick Azueta? ¿No era ese momento el que tanto había soñado, el que tanto había imaginado, por el que tanto había esperado? Y ahora que finalmente estaba ahí, ahora que finalmente estaba segura de los sentimientos de Nick hacia ella… ahora simplemente no podía reaccionar.

Inmóvil, olvidando incluso cosas tan básicas y fundamentales como la vital necesidad de respirar, solo podía observar en silencio a un aterrado Nick Azueta que parecía estar conteniendo su respiración, esperando por su respuesta.

- Nick… - Su voz fue apenas un susurro, casi como un suspiro.

El muchacho se acercó aún más a ella, como queriendo sentirla cerca o como si quisiera escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Aquella proximidad física hizo que el corazón de ambos se acelerara aún más. Los ojos de Kelly se habían clavado en los de Nick, como si estuvieran explorando los rincones más íntimos de su alma. Y lo que Kelly vio en los ojos del teniente Azueta fue sinceridad… y amor.

Un amor con el que ella había soñado tanto. Un amor que ella había imaginado tantas veces… un amor como esos de los cuentos de hadas. Un amor profundo, fuerte, sincero, apasionado, tierno… el amor que Nick Azueta tenía para entregarle.

El amor que ella reciprocaba… el amor que ella tenía para él. El amor, todo ese amor que ella guardaba en su corazón, que pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él, a ese joven de ojos claros y aspecto apuesto que la miraba absorto, esperando por una respuesta.

- Nick… - Kelly repitió aquel nombre amado, pero esta vez sus manos se posaron suavemente en las mejillas del muchacho. – Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti, yo—yo también te amo.

La sonrisa, lenta, tímida, nerviosa que comenzó a formarse en los labios del joven teniente pareció reflejarse en el rostro de ella. De pronto era como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido, como si ellos fueran las únicas personas en el universo. De pronto la noche se había hecho día y la lluvia parecía haber dejado de caer.

El corazón de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados latía tan rápidamente como jamás lo habían sentido latir en sus pechos. Sentían que las piernas se les habían debilitado, que la cabeza les daba vueltas… sentían que el mundo entero se había detenido por un instante.

Pero todo pareció retomar su rumbo y su ritmo, cuando lentamente Nick se acercó a Kelly, buscando sus labios con los suyos. Ella entrecerró los ojos, esperando aquel momento tan soñado, aquel contacto tan deseado… aquel beso tan largamente añorado. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, pero cuando los labios de Nick, que se sentían fríos y húmedos por la lluvia, rozaron los de Kelly, el tiempo volvió a detenerse y los segundos se hicieron eternos.

Fue apenas un roce leve, tímido, como queriendo tantear el terreno. Pero aún así ese breve contacto los sacudió a ambos e hizo correr electricidad a través de sus cuerpos. Nick se separó levemente de ella y Kelly entreabrió sus ojos. Fue una mirada fugaz, una sonrisa momentánea… todo lo que ambos necesitaban saber para confirmar aquello que sentían; aquel amor que existía entre ellos.

El teniente Azueta abrazó estrechamente a Kelly y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho, aferrándose a él mientras que sus labios volvían a encontrarse. Y esta vez no fue un contacto tímido ni un roce leve. Esta vez se besaron con todo lo que tenían, con todo lo que sentían, poniendo en aquel beso todo lo que se habían estado guardando durante tantos meses. Esos sentimientos que los hacían pasar las noches enteras en vela, ese amor que los hacía perder la razón, el cariño que los embargaba, la ternura que sentían el uno por el otro, la pasión que los embriagaba y que no había encontrado la manera de salir… no hasta ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar. Aquel momento era para sentir. Y los dos sentían… sentían que deseban fundirse el uno en el otro. Sentían que querían compartirlo todo, a partir de ese momento y hasta la eternidad… sentían que toda su vida había sido simplemente un camino interminable que los había llevado a ese lugar, a ese momento, a ese instante que se sentía tan mágico… ese instante en el que los dos se encontraban unidos por un beso profundo y apasionado, bajo la lluvia invernal de Ciudad Macross.

Cuando se separaron, lentamente y sin querer hacerlo, sus ojos se entreabrieron para encontrarse con los de la persona amada. Una sonrisa sincera y espontánea comenzó a formarse en los labios de ambos. Nick recargó su frente en la de ella y Kelly se acurrucó contra el pecho de su amigo.

- ¡Te amo, Kelly Hickson! – Él murmuró, dejándose perder en esos ojos azules que adoraba. – Ahora resulta tan fácil decirlo… ¡Dios, me encantas, Kelly! Te amo…

- Nick… y yo a ti. – Ella se acercó para plantarle un besito suave en los labios. - ¡Esperé tanto por este momento!

Nick Azueta se rió y reticentemente se separó de ella, mientras se ganaba una mirada que tenía algo de incertidumbre y mucho de reproche. No era posible, Kelly pensaba, que a unos segundos de decirle que la amaba, Nick se estuviera separando de ella. Pero las ideas de Kelly pronto cambiaron de rumbo cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Nick, mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a conducirla a un edificio cercano.

- ¡Ven Kelly! – Él le dijo. – Creo que lo primero será resguardarnos de la lluvia… lo último que quisiera es que fueras a atrapar un resfriado por mi culpa.

Ella sonrió emocionada y se aferró al brazo del chico, mientras caminaban hasta el portal del edificio de contraloría, que a esas horas se encontraba cerrado y vacío. Aquel era un refugio cercano y decente para aquella lluvia.

- Entonces… - Nick quiso saber una vez que estuvieron resguardados en aquel sitio. – Kelly, yo—yo no sé si…

- ¡Shhh…! – Ella le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

Aquello fue todo lo que Nick necesitó. Sin que mediara otra palabra de por medio, Nick la volvió a abrazar y como si fueran atraídos por un imán, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Y aquel beso excedió cualquier expectativa que ambos hubieran tenido del otro. Nick sintió como Kelly parecía derretirse entre sus brazos, como su piel, a pesar de la lluvia y el frío de la noche, comenzaba a sentirse tibia… podía sentir el corazón de Kelly latiendo contra su pecho. Y aquellos labios que se sentían tan suaves, tan dulces… la manera como ella lo estaba besando y acariciando… todo aquello estaba volviendo loco al joven teniente.

Nick respondió a aquellas muestras de amor estrechado a Kelly en su abrazo, regresando aquel beso con la misma pasión, subiendo sus manos por la espalda de ella, hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Kelly, acercarla más contra él y devolverle la ternura, el cariño y la pasión que ella misma estaba poniendo en aquel beso.

De pronto Kelly sintió que su espalda topaba con el muro que estaba detrás de ellos y se sintió aprisionada por el cuerpo de Nick que se sentía tan fuerte, que olía a lluvia y a ese aroma a mar que parecía estar impregnado en la piel del antiguo marino. El frío de la noche, que hasta hacía unos momentos la había estado congelando hasta los huesos, de pronto pareció desaparecer. Ahora se sentía cobijada, resguardada, protegida… sentía que aquel era su lugar… y Nick, él era el amor de su vida. De eso no tenía duda alguna.

- ¡Wow…! – Nick suspiró cuando se separó de Kelly y recargó su frente en la de ella. – Kelly… ¡Te amo!

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Ella comenzó a plantarle suaves besitos en la comisura de los labios, en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos. - ¡Dios, había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento!

El teniente Azueta sonrió y besó suavemente los labios de Kelly antes de seguir hablando:

- Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, Kelly… te mentiría si te dijera que no tenía miedo… ¡Porque estaba aterrado! Pero… por otro lado, creo que es bastante obvio el hecho de que mi principal motivo para venir a radicar a Ciudad Macross… bueno, no fue precisamente entrar a la Academia Espacial.

- ¿Ah, no? – Ella preguntó traviesamente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nick y se perdía en su mirada profunda.

- ¡No tontita! – Nick volvió a besarla en los labios. - ¡Mi única razón eres tú!

- Nick… - Ella se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en el cuello del joven. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Con nosotros, quiero decir…

- Bueno… no suelo hacer planes a futuro pero… pero hay algo que quiero dejar bien establecido… si tú me lo permites.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kelly volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te quiero, Kelly… y quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo. Quiero que al estar conmigo te sientas segura, que jamás dudes, que jamás te sientas asustada ni desorientada. Quiero darle seguridad y estabilidad a lo nuestro… porque yo también quiero sentirme seguro a tu lado…

- Y siempre será así. – Ella le aseguró.

- Lo sé… pero vamos a dejar bien establecidas las cosas, Kelly Hickson. – Nick la miró a los ojos y una mirada seria y formal apareció en ellos. – Quizás he sido educado al estilo antiguo o quizás simplemente me gustan estas cosas… pero esto es algo que no he hecho jamás en mi vida… y que sé que jamás volveré a hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… Kelly, sé que en—en tu previa relación sentimental, - Nick hizo un leve gesto de fastidio. – Tú jamás tuviste la seguridad de saber que era exactamente… o más bien, cuál era exactamente tu relación con… con él.

- ¿Sí…? – Ella lo miraba expectante.

- Por eso no quiero que entre nosotros haya la menor duda… por eso… Kelly Hickson… - Nick la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Oh, Nick… yo…! – Kelly sonrió radiantemente, pero vaciló.

- Es que, - Él explicó. – Yo quiero que lo que tengamos entre nosotros sea algo real, Kelly… y no quiero ir por la vida sin saber qué decir sobre nosotros… si somos pareja, si somos amigos, si somos que cosa… quiero decirle a todo el mundo que Kelly Hickson es mi novia. – Nick se detuvo y miró el rostro levemente sonrojado de ella. – Pero… si tú no estás lista para esto, yo…

- ¿Qué dices? – Kelly se arrojó sobre Nick, echándole sus brazos al cuello y abrazándolo estrechamente. - ¡Por supuesto quiero ser tu novia, Nick Azueta!

- ¡Kelly! – Él se rió, la levantó el vilo y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos. - ¡Dios, te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir! Te amo, Kelly… no sé por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido y tardarme tanto en—

- Pero… - Kelly quiso saber cuando él la puso en el suelo. - ¿Cómo fue que lo resolviste? Es decir, solo venías a la base y de pronto decidiste que era un buen momento para…

- ¡Oh, no! – Nick se rió. – Es una larga historia que… no sé si convendría que te la contara.

- ¡No me vas a dejar así, Azueta! – Kelly fingió regañarlo, aunque el castigo fue un besito suave en los labios. – Ahora vas a tener que contarme lo que ocurrió.

- Bien, bien… - Él levantó sus brazos en un signo de derrota, pero de inmediato una expresión preocupada vino a ensombrecerle el rostro. – Pero Kelly… ¿qué hay de ti… y mi padre?

- ¡Oh…! – Kelly bajó la mirada, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo del asunto y solo hasta ahora lo recordara. – Yo… en realidad no sé si… es decir, si Hannah estaba… si tu padre… yo—

- ¡Shhh…! – Ahora fue el turno de él de silenciarla. – Mira, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu casa? Yo creo que ambos necesitamos cambiarnos y ponernos ropa seca… no quiero que te vayas a enfermar. Luego prepararé café y podremos hablar de todo esto… si te parece.

- ¡Es una idea estupenda! – Kelly se abrazó a Nick, como si simplemente no pudiera saciarse de ese contacto físico.

- Lo mejor será pedir un taxi. – Nick opinó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida de la base. – Ya ha sido suficiente lluvia por una noche.

- ¿Y tú motocicleta?

- Paso mañana por ella.

- Nick… - Kelly habló con voz tierna y una mirada enamorada que derritió al muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - Ella lo contemplaba arrobada. – Es que… ahora sé lo que se siente estar enamorada… y no quiero que este sentimiento termine jamás.

- Kelly… - Nick sonrió y la abrazó aún más estrechamente. – Jamás terminará… es una promesa. Lo que siento aquí adentro es demasiado lindo como para permitir que se vaya.

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó aún más contra él. Y mientras esa joven pareja de enamorados caminaban bajo la insistente lluvia de finales del invierno, rumbo a la salida de la Base Militar de Ciudad Macross, un mundo completamente nuevo y lleno de aventuras y miles de posibilidades extraordinarias parecía abrirse frente a ellos. En ese momento y a pesar de todas las dificultades de la vida, el mundo parecía ser un lugar perfecto… al menos por aquella noche. ***

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

- Antes que nada, y como siempre, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos ustedes que han tenido la amabilidad y la gentileza de seguir esta historia hasta este punto. Les agradezco los reviews que han dejado por aquí, los comentarios que me han hecho por msn, los e-mails que he recibido de muchos de ustedes. ¡Siempre me alegran el día! ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

- Hay un aviso especial que hacer el día de hoy. Lamentablemente mis horarios laborales en estos días están algo complicados y no he encontrado tiempo de escribir ni de continuar con la historia. Yo espero que las cosas se calmen un poco en unas semanas. De cualquier forma y para evitar quedar mal con las actualizaciones tuve que llegar a una decisión que espero ustedes apoyen. Podemos considerar este capítulo como el último de esta "temporada" por así decirlo. Voy a tomarme el mes de junio de receso para sacar adelante mis asuntos de trabajo y escribir un poco. Y la siguiente actualización sería tentativamente el jueves 2 de julio. Consideremos esto un _midseason_. Además en estos días lo realmente importante es estar al pendiente y disfrutar del Grand Finale de "_Renacimiento_". Así que no se lo pueden perder.

- En ese caso, les deseo la mejor de las buenas suertes y estamos en contacto. ¡Nos veremos por aquí en julio! Y una vez más, gracias por todo.

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

* * *

-


	21. Aviso Especial

**

* * *

**

**AVISO:**

Espero que estén muy bien. Este es un breve aviso solo para notificarles que, debido a un imprevisto viaje, estuve ausente de la ciudad por varias semanas e imposibilitada para escribir. Por lo mismo, les aviso que esta historia volverá a actualizarse el próximo jueves 16 de julio y de ahí proseguiremos con nuestro calendario usual de actualizaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por la comprensión y por el apoyo! Y nos vemos en una semana. ¡Que tengan un buen día!

* * *


	22. Una Nueva Aventura

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

-

* * *

Cuando Rick salió del baño esa noche, después de una merecida y muy necesaria ducha, después de un día demasiado largo y lleno de trabajo, buscó a su esposa por su dormitorio, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Pero Lisa no estaba ahí. Arrojó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y, vestido con su pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta gris con el emblema del Escuadrón Skull al pecho, salió de la habitación. De inmediato notó que la luz del estudio estaba encendida y hacia allá se dirigió.

- ¿Lisa…? – El piloto llamó a su mujer, no queriendo sobresaltarla con su súbita aparición. - ¿Estás aquí?

- Rick… - Lisa, quien ya estaba enfundada en su pijama, le sonrió desde el escritorio. – Sí, amor, aquí estoy. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu baño?

- Bien, pero pensé que ya estarías en la cama cuando salí… dijiste que estabas cansada.

Rick se había acercado a su esposa y ahora le estaba masajeando suavemente los hombros, que se sentían tensos. Lisa respondió a aquello con una sonrisa y un suave ronroneo. El piloto aprovechó para mirar sobre los hombros de su mujer y leer aquel documento que traía en las manos y que sin duda era el culpable de quitarle el sueño a su esposa.

- ¿Trabajando a estas horas de la noche, almirante?

- No es tan tarde, Rick… además algo sucedió en la base y el comodoro Azueta me envió este documento que—

- ¿Azueta todavía está en la base? – Rick lanzó un silbido largo. – Yo no sé, deberíamos de hablar con Recursos Humanos y hacer que le quiten su casa. Después de todo, ni siquiera la usa.

- No seas malo, Rick. El comodoro solo está haciendo su trabajo.

- ¿Pero a estas horas? En serio, habrá que traer a Jesse Galland de vuelta a Ciudad Macross a la brevedad posible, Lisa.

Ella no respondió, pero sonrió levemente. En cierta forma estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su esposo… no sobre la parte de desalojar la casa de su Jefe de Estado Mayor, por supuesto, sino sobre la parte de traer a la arquitecta Galland de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Y de qué se trata ese documento tan importante que el comodoro envió y que, obviamente, no podía esperar hasta mañana?

- Son cosas de seguridad interna, Rick. – Lisa se frotó los ojos. – Asuntos que necesitan ser atendidos prioritariamente. Además hablé con el comodoro por teléfono y se notaba algo preocupado. Me envió esta información que recién recibió de manos de la licenciada Fiorenzi, pero me dijo que los detalles los hablaríamos por la mañana.

- ¿Crees que sea algo grave?

- Espero que no… me lo hubiera dicho de haber sido así, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo que sí… ¿serán asuntos con esos grupos pacifistas que tantas molestias están causando?

- No lo sé, Rick… pero me preocupa, no lo niego. Es que… si lo piensas, son las personas que _luchan por la paz_ las que siempre terminan inventando una guerra.

- Tienes toda la razón. – Rick suspiró pensativo. – Odio cuando tienes la razón.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Lisa lo miró y le sonrió. - ¡Te encanta cuando tengo toda la razón! Esa es una de las razones por las que me quieres tanto.

- ¡Que engreída! – Él se rió y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. – Y ahí vas otra vez…

- ¿Vuelvo a tener toda la razón?

- ¿No es siempre así, preciosa?

Lisa se puso de pie y él de inmediato se acercó a ella para abrazarla alrededor de la cintura. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo al sentir aquella sensación levemente rasposa de la incipiente barba de su esposo. Le acarició las mejillas y después se acercó lentamente para besarlo en los labios. Primero en el labio superior, luego en el inferior y después en las comisuras.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró. – Si lo que quieres es volverme loco, créeme que lo estás logrando…

- No amor, loco ya estás… - Ella lo seguía besando. – Pero solo estaba pensando… salvo tu mejor opinión…

- ¿Sí…?

- No sé… estaba tratando de decidir… cuál sería la mejor manera de relajarnos esta noche… ya sabes, para olvidarnos de los problemas del día… y cargar baterías para lo que viene.

- ¡Oh…! – Rick sonrió y comenzó a devolverle aquellos besitos enloquecedores. - ¿Y tuvo alguna buena idea, almirante?

- Tengo algunas… pero no sé que opine usted de ellas, general.

- ¿Alguna de esas ideas involucra una cama y… a nosotros dos… sin estas molestas pijamas, almirante Hayes?

Lisa sonrió contra los labios de su esposo y profundizó aquel beso antes de responder traviesamente, entre suaves besitos y caricias cada vez más atrevidas:

- Ahora que lo menciona, general Hunter, todas esas ideas involucran esas cosas que usted ya mencionó.

- Las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no?

- A estas horas del día, Rick, lo que yo menos quiero es pensar.

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Rick levantó a Lisa en vilo, llevándola en brazos hacia su habitación y sin dejar de besarla. Ella correspondía, besándolo y acariciándolo provocadoramente, como dándole solo una muestra de lo que estaba por venir tan pronto como llegaran a su dormitorio.

Y cuando Rick tendió a su esposa sobre la cama, ella ya se estaba apresurando en deshacerse de la camiseta del muchacho. No importaba cuantas veces estuvieran juntos, no importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor, cada vez era como la primera… cada vez era emocionante, especial y muy significativo para ambos.

- Hay algo… algo que me preocupa, Lisa… - Rick susurró contra sus labios, mientras sentía como las manos de ella lo acariciaban por todos lados.

- Rick, pensé que habíamos dicho que ya no íbamos a—

- No, no… no es de trabajo. – Rick se dio su tiempo para besarla profundamente antes de continuar. – Es sobre esto… sobre ti y sobre mí… es decir…

- ¿Sí…?

- Es que… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podamos seguir con esto…? Por lo del bebé, quiero decir…

Lisa se detuvo y miró a Rick a los ojos. En ellos se notaba su genuina preocupación, destacándose aún por encima del deseo que en esos momentos lo fulminaba. Aquello hizo que Lisa se enamorara un poquito más de ese piloto insolente y rebelde que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado. La almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales atrajo a su esposo hacia ella, para hacer que se recostara sobre su cuerpo, y lo besó profundamente antes de contestar:

- No lo sé, Rick… sinceramente no lo sé… pero mientras podamos, creo que hay que aprovecharlo y no perder tiempo en preocuparnos por cosas que aún no tienen razón de ser… ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece, - Rick sonrió contra los labios de su esposa. – Que estoy en lo dicho, preciosa… estás llena de buenas ideas… y siempre tienes la razón.

- Rick Hunter… te amo.

El piloto decidió que en esos momentos las palabras sobraban y que si había una manera de responder a aquella declaración de amor, lo mejor sería hacerlo con acciones y no con palabras. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de la pijama de Lisa para acariciar su piel desnuda y bien pronto la almirante Hayes sintió que todo su cuerpo entraba en un íntimo y delicioso contacto con el cuerpo de aquel hombre al que amaba más que a su vida… aquel hombre que era su razón de ser.

El tiempo detuvo su marcha para aquellos dos jóvenes amantes… y los suspiros, la respiración entrecortada, las ocasionales expresiones de amor y de placer, fueron entonces el único lenguaje que aquellas dos almas enamoradas parecían conocer. Un lenguaje, que por otro lado, era mucho más que elocuente.

-

* * *

-

El comodoro Azueta detuvo su Mariner fuera de la casa de la teniente Hickson. Apagó el motor y miró hacia aquella pequeña cajita de fósforos donde vivía esa chiquilla a la que él quería como a una hija y a quien, sin querer, sabía que había herido esa noche. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad y la casa estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad.

El rostro del comodoro se notaba triste y apesadumbrado. En esos momentos se estaba odiando a sí mismo. Ya lo había meditado mucho y aunque era su deber el agotar cualquier tipo de posibilidades cuando indicios de espionaje surgieran de dentro de la maquinaria misma de la UN SPACY, él confiaba en Kelly Hickson y se odiaba por haber, aunque fuera por un segundo, considerado siquiera la posibilidad de…

Azueta abrió la puerta de su camioneta y salió de ella. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su sobretodo militar y el comodoro se dio unos segundos para colocarse su gorra de guarnición. Era como si estuviera tratando de hacer tiempo porque, sinceramente, no sabía que podría decirle a Kelly cuando la tuviera frente a él.

- No tengo por que disculparme. – Pensó. – Yo solo cumplo mi deber tanto como ella cumple el suyo… aunque quizás yo—no debí inculparla de manera tan simple. Es decir, no que la haya inculpado tácitamente, pero… la duda mata. Al menos quiero saber si se encuentra bien…quiero ver como se siente.

El comodoro Azueta llamó a la puerta de la casa y enseguida dio un paso atrás y se colocó en posición de descanso, esperando que alguien atendiera. Pero el único sonido que provino del interior fue el ladrido de Enkei y después el ruido del perrito rascando la puerta.

Azueta esperó un poco más, mientras miraba hacia la calle desierta, esperando que quizás Kelly apareciera por ahí. Aunque casi de inmediato corrigió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ella conducía una pequeña scooter, lo más seguro era que tuviera que esperar hasta que la lluvia amainara un poco para volver a casa. ¿O quizás hubiera vuelto en el funicular y ahora se encontrara en la estación del mismo, esperando que la lluvia se detuviera?

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y esta vez Enkei ya ni siquiera respondió. Al parecer el perro había aprendido que si su ama no estaba en casa, no tenía caso hacer semejante alboroto. Él, después de todo, no podía abrir la puerta y recibir a las visitas.

Azueta suspiró y consultó su reloj. Se hacía tarde y no había señales de la teniente Hickson en los alrededores. Reticentemente comenzó a alejarse de la puerta y de vuelta a su camioneta. Antes de subir escaneó con la mirada la zona, pero ningún vehículo ni ningún ser humano se aproximaban en ninguna dirección. Finalmente entró a su auto y lo puso en marcha.

Apenas se había alejado de ahí y había dado vuelta en la esquina, un taxi del servicio público de Ciudad Macross dobló por la esquina contraria y fue a detenerse justo afuera de la cajita de fósforos de la teniente Hickson, en el mismo lugar en donde hasta hacía unos segundos había estado la Mariner del comodoro.

Nick y Kelly descendieron del taxi y el joven le alargó unas monedas al conductor, quien de inmediato se alejó de aquel sitio. Una noche lluviosa siempre era buena para el negocio, después de todo.

- Bien, llegamos… - Nick le dijo a Kelly, sonriendo con felicidad.

Ella, enfundada en la pesada chaqueta de Nick que le quedaba demasiado grande, le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó abrazar cuando él le pasó el brazo por alrededor de los hombros para conducirla a la casa.

- Será mejor entrar… ¡Estas helada y no quiero que te enfermes!

- Gracias Nick.

El joven teniente se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente. Sonrió al sentir su cabello húmedo contra sus labios y aspiró profundamente, llenándose de ese aroma tan especial que Kelly parecía emanar y que olía particularmente bien combinado con la lluvia.

Ni bien habían llegado a la puerta de la casa, cuando ya Enkei estaba recibiéndolos desde el interior con ladridos emocionados y rascando la puerta frenéticamente. Kelly suspiró resignada y le lanzó una mirada juguetona a Nick mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la llave de la puerta.

- Voy a necesitar un carpintero de planta para que venga a reparar todos los destrozos que ese compañero mío hace con sus uñas en mi pobre puerta.

- No que yo sea un experto… pero recuerda que ahora tienes un novio que sabe reparar cosas, Hickson.

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos de Kelly brillaron con emoción contenida. – ¿Entonces ese acuerdo del noviazgo y todo eso también incluye servicios de mantenimiento a domicilio? ¡De haberlo sabido hacía tiempo que me hubiera conseguido un novio!

- ¡No tientes tu suerte, Hickson! – Él la regañó, mostrándose mortalmente ofendido. – Además nada es gratis… si recibes, tienes que corresponder.

- Hmmm… me parece justo. – Ella aceptó. - ¿Y cuáles son sus honorarios, señor?

- Bueno… - Nick colocó su mano sobre la puerta, para impedir que ella la abriera. Su otra mano fue a posarse en el cuello de Kelly y le sonrió traviesamente mientras comenzó a acercarla hacia él. – Para empezar, podría darme un adelanto, señorita…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kelly… sonrisa fugaz, por cierto, ya que bien pronto fue borrada por aquel marino que sin ninguna discreción había posado sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella no se resistió a aquello… no podía hacerlo. Porque aquel beso se sentía tan correcto… se sentía tan bien. Sintió como su espalda se recargaba contra el muro detrás de ella y como respuesta se aferró al cuerpo fuerte de Nick, que a pesar de la lluvia se sentía tibio.

Aquel beso había comenzado suave, tierno, casi tímido, pero cuando Nick sintió que Kelly se derretía en sus brazos, abandonándose por completo a él; cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba estrechamente y sobre todo, cuando sintió que sus labios se entreabrían invitantes, él comprendió que ella quería y necesitaba de aquello tanto como él.

Ese beso se hizo más intenso y más profundo y cuando Nick escuchó aquellos suaves soniditos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Kelly, supo que algo estaba haciendo bien… y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella chiquilla era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Sin embargo, era difícil concentrarse exclusivamente en ese beso, por más increíble que fuera, cuando un perrito discriminado ahora había pasado de los ladridos felices a los aullidos lastimeros.

Nick y Kelly se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se entreabrieron y se encontraron. Ella le sonrió con una timidez que lo conmovió. Y cuando vio que ella se había sonrojado levemente, Nick pensó que aquella era la visión más hermosa que había contemplado en su vida: a Kelly Hickson con esa sonrisa tímida, con su rostro ruborizado y su cabello húmedo bajo la lluvia.

- Te amo, Kelly. – La voz de él sonó honesta y cargada de ternura. - ¡No sé que sea, pero me encantas y estoy enamorado de ti!

- Nick… - Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Te aseguro… que los sentimientos son mutuos… yo también te amo, Azueta… ¡No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con esto!

- ¿Con besarme bajo la lluvia?

- Hmmm… - Kelly volvió a besarlo. – Bajo la lluvia no está mal… pero creo que dentro de la casa sería mejor.

- ¡Ah… claro! – Nick se rió con cierta adorable torpeza que a ella le encantó, y la liberó de su abrazo para permitirle que abriera la puerta.

Y apenas entraron a la cajita de fósforos, Enkei los recibió eufóricamente, ladrando emocionado, saltando alrededor de ellos y parándose de manos para saludarlos y ganarse alguna caricia. Kelly fue a abrazar a su peludo amigo y enseguida lo hizo partícipe de las buenas noticias.

- ¡Adivina qué, Enkei! Resulta que Nick y yo… ahora estamos juntos. – Kelly le explicaba a un perrito que la observaba con atención, como si comprendiera cada palabra que ella le decía. – Ahora… él y yo…

- Somos novios. – Nick quiso participar de aquel momento.

Y para hacerlo más claro para el can, abrazó a Kelly alrededor de los hombros y le plantó un besito suave en los labios. Enkei los observó con curiosidad y enseguida lanzó un ladrido agudo, mientras movía entusiastamente la cola. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente esos dos no iban a hacerle mucho caso esa noche. Mientras Enkei iba a echarse a la puerta de la cocina, Nick hablaba con su novia, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte, Kel? Ponte algo seco y caliente. Yo voy a preparar algo de café para que entremos en calor.

- No es mala la idea. Pero ¿y tú? También necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada, Nick.

- ¡No te preocupes! Solo traigo algo húmeda la camisa… ¿me podrías prestar aquella sudadera del Argos que te di para navidad? Creo que es lo único en tu guardarropa que me quedaría.

- Ven, ya te la doy.

Kelly lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su dormitorio.

- ¡Vaya que hacemos progresos rápidamente, Hickson! – Él bromeó.

- Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, no tientes a tu suerte, Azueta. – Ella le respondió con una mirada asesina… pero con una sonrisa tímida que la contradecía por completo.

_- ¡Dios!_ – Nick pensó mientras ella buscaba aquella prenda en su guardarropa. - _¿Cómo puede ser tan linda y tan tierna? ¡Me gustas mucho, Kelly Hickson! Mucho, de verdad…_

- ¡Aquí está! – Kelly anunció triunfalmente. – Recién lavadita y todo… si quieres ve a cambiarte al baño. Ahí hay toallas para que te seques un poco.

- Gracias Kel. – Él tomó la ropa que ella le ofrecía. – Una cosa más…

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Te amo!

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del antiguo marino antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Kelly se quedó mirando hacia aquel espacio vacío que él había dejado y una sonrisa lenta y suave comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras que sentía que simplemente no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. Desde que se había encontrado con Nick en la base militar, sentía que estaba caminando sobre las nubes. Aquel día tan terrible había resultado ser el día más feliz de su vida.

- ¡Nick y yo somos novios! – Pensó y completó su felicidad con un par de saltitos. - ¡Es que… no lo puedo creer todavía!

La puerta de la habitación de Kelly se cerró y unos segundos más tarde el marino salió del baño, ya seco, con el cabello revuelto y vistiendo aquella sudadera roja del Argos que él le había dado de regalo de navidad a Kelly. A pesar de estar recién lavada, aquella prenda estaba impregnada del aroma de ella y eso le encantaba al jovencito.

- Bien… - Le dijo a Enkei, quien lo miraba atentamente desde donde estaba echado. – Entonces vamos a preparar café… aunque sinceramente creo que encontraremos otras maneras de estar cómodos y calientitos esta noche pero… ella lo dijo, más vale no tentar mi suerte.

-

* * *

-

Los dos jóvenes militares que se adormilaban en el sofá de la pequeña cajita de fósforos propiedad de la teniente Hickson, no parecían percatarse del paso del tiempo esa noche. Parecería que para ellos el mundo se hubiese detenido y solo estuvieran viviendo en el aquí y el ahora. Ya pasaba de la media noche, lo cual ya de por sí era algo bastante malo para alguien que debía presentarse en la base militar al amanecer. Pero esa noche nada importaba… nada que no fuera el estar juntos.

Nick, totalmente desparramado en el sofá, se entretenía en acariciar la espalda de Kelly, quien se encontraba cómodamente recostada sobre su pecho. La luz de una lámpara sobre la mesita era la única que iluminaba aquel sitio. A los pies del sofá, Enkei dormía profundamente. Esa era una escena que proyectaba paz y tranquilidad. Las voces suaves de los muchachos eran apenas un susurro. Después de todo estaban tan cerca uno del otro en esos momentos, física y espiritualmente, que ni siquiera necesitaban levantar el volumen de su voz para hacerse escuchar por el otro.

- Es que… simplemente no puedo creer lo que mi padre hizo. – Nick comentó después de un breve silencio, continuando con la conversación que tenía con su chica.

- Comprendo que él debe de seguir una línea de investigación abierta a todas las posibilidades en casos como este. – Kelly respondió. – Y sé que yo no debo de recibir ningún trato especial… pero mentiría si dijera que no me dolió. No fue su actitud, ¿sabes? No… tu padre siempre es muy profesional. Fue… no lo sé… esa duda que vi momentáneamente en sus ojos… ¡No lo sé, Nick! Quizás estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua… quizás exageré.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Él la besó en la frente. – Yo te entiendo, Kel… y trato de entender a papá. Es decir, no debe ser una posición fácil la suya pero—pero de ahí a que dude de ti, eso realmente no… no debería ser así.

- ¡Me siento como una tonta!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Yo sé que es una situación difícil… cuando uno lucha tanto por ganarse el respeto de sus superiores y… y personas como esa Hannah Fiorenzi vienen a echarlo todo a perder… jamás he visto a esa señora, pero te juro que cuando la tenga frente a mí…

La amenaza de Nick quedó en el aire. Kelly levantó su mirada adormilada y sonrió cariñosamente. Aquello era mucho más de lo que el chico podía soportar. Se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de Kelly.

- Estaba pensando… - Ella murmuró.

- ¿En qué cosa?

- No sé… generalmente cuando te quedas aquí en casa hasta tan tarde es para ver películas. Y estaba pensando que tal vez quisieras…

- ¿Qué dices? – Nick la interrumpió y se rió. - ¿Y tú crees que quiero ver películas cuando puedo hacer esto?

Diciendo eso puso su mano en el cuello de Kelly y la acercó a él para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Ella respondió a aquel beso que no por ser corto dejó de ser maravilloso. Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron. Kelly no podía creer la manera en como su corazón latía en esos momentos. Nick no podía creer lo bien y lo correcto que aquello se sentía.

- No que yo me queje. – Kelly se acercó a él y se acurrucó contra su pecho. – Pero ¿qué va a pasar con nuestras noches de cine de sábado por la noche?

- Ah, esas seguirán… pero tendremos que hacer algunas modificaciones en el programa, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Ella preguntó divertida.

- Bueno… los sábados en la noche pienso salir con mi novia a divertirme… después vendrá nuestro ciclo de cine, aunque ahora en vez de estar en el sofá durante cinco horas viendo películas, lo limitaremos a dos horas.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Kelly lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. - ¿Y las otras tres horas?

- ¿Tienes que preguntar, Hickson? – Nick volvió a acercarla a él con toda intención de besarla. - ¿Te tengo que explicar todo en estos días?

- No me lo tienes que explicar si me lo puedes ejemplificar. – Kelly respondió contra sus labios.

- Estás llena de buenas ideas, ¿lo sabías?

Una risita ahogada fue la última respuesta de Kelly antes de que los labios de Nick se posaran sobre los suyos. Fue un toque suave, tierno, provocador. Más que besarla, los labios del muchacho parecían estarla acariciando. Y ella respondió de la misma manera, dándose su tiempo para disfrutar de cada segundo. Cuando sintió que las manos del marino se deslizaban por su espalda para abrazarla estrechamente contra su pecho, Kelly no se resistió. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo fuerte y tibio de Nick… de su novio, y sintió el corazón del muchacho latiendo fuerte y rítmicamente. Si había un cielo, Kelly pensó, seguramente era algo muy parecido a eso.

Nick reclamó los labios de Kelly cuando sus caricias se convirtieron en una súplica silenciosa por un beso más profundo… un beso más íntimo. Los labios de ella se entreabrieron y el teniente no desaprovechó su oportunidad. Aquel beso se intensificó a tal grado, que de pronto ni Nick ni Kelly parecían tener conciencia de aquello. No podían pensar, no podían controlar sus emociones… solo podían sentir. Y lo que sentían en ese instante era algo tan hermoso e intenso que era indescriptible. Lo único que sabían era que jamás en sus vidas se habían sentido tan bien… jamás en sus vidas habían sentido algo tan profundo… jamás en su vidas habían sentido algo tan puramente placentero.

- Nick… - Kelly murmuró en medio de aquel beso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Él no dejaba de besarla.

- No sabes… no sabes cuánto esperé por esto… por este momento… por estar contigo así… ¡Te amo, Nick! Si tan solo pudieras comprender cuánto…

- Y yo te amo a ti, Kelly Hickson. – Nick volvió a besarla casi desesperadamente. – Cada noche que pasé allá en el Argos después de navidad… cada día… cada instante… solo podía pensar en ti y en—en este momento… Kelly…

- Nick…

El antiguo marino, ahora convertido en oficial de las Fuerzas Espaciales, sintió que estaba a punto de perder todo control sobre sí mismo y supo, en algún rincón de su mente que seguía funcional, que si no se detenía en ese momento, ya no podría hacerlo. Y él quería a Kelly, la quería bien.

No quería apresurar las cosas… quería vivir cada momento, cada etapa… quería demostrarle a ella que él era un hombre en quien ella podía confiar. Quería que ella supiera, sin ninguna duda, que ella estaba segura y protegida con él y que él haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Quería que Kelly Hickson confiara en él… quería ser un hombre bueno, el hombre que ella merecía tener a su lado.

Así que muy a su pesar terminó aquel beso que tanto placer le producía. Pero cuando se separó de Kelly y abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con ese par de hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban embelesado… que lo miraban de una manera como jamás nadie lo había mirado antes, destilando puro amor, Nick supo que había cosas más importantes en la vida que solo el placer físico. Porque lo que sentía en esos momentos en su corazón superaba por mucho esas sensaciones tan intensas que su cuerpo estaba experimentando… ¡Y eso ya era mucho decir!

Con una ternura infinita Nick acarició el rostro de Kelly para después plantarle un besito suave y lleno de cariño en la punta de la nariz. Ella suspiró y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro pareció iluminar la noche.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Nick comentó honestamente, dejándose perder en la mirada profunda, traviesa e inteligente de Kelly. - ¡Me gustas mucho, Kelly!

- Bueno… tú no estás nada mal, Azueta. – Ella lo contemplaba arrobada. – La verdad es que… eres muy guapo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, sí? – Él sonrió arrogante. - ¿Más que David Stonewell?

- ¿De dónde vino eso, tonto? – Kelly se rió y lo castigó con una bofetada teatral.

- ¡Cuanta violencia innecesaria! Ahora me respondes, Hickson… no querrás que esto se convierta en nuestro primer conflicto de pareja.

- ¡Jamás! – Ella resarció el daño, besando la mejilla de Nick. – Además tú eres mucho más apuesto y atractivo que todos los Stonewell juntos.

- Esa es una buena respuesta, ¿sabes?

- No, no lo sé… lo sabré hasta que escuche la tuya.

- ¿La mía… qué…?

- Tu respuesta… es hora de las confesiones… y quiero saber cuantos corazones rotos dejaste detrás de ti, Azueta.

- ¡Nah…! – Él se rió. – Te lo he dicho, jamás he sido un mujeriego.

- Pero seguro hubo alguien. – Kelly quiso saber.

- Mentiría si dijera que soy un santo… hubo chicas, no te lo niego… pero fueron relaciones sin importancia.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Ahora Kelly sintió algo que por primera vez en su vida sentía… algo que parecían ser celos. - ¿Chicas sin importancia, eh?

- Bueno, jamás tuve una novia formal, si quieres saberlo… hasta esta noche, por supuesto. – Nick le sonrió y le plantó un besito suave en los labios.

- Pero esas chicas… las otras, quiero decir…

- ¡No estarás celosa, Hickson! – Nick pretendió estar escandalizado.

- ¡Claro que no! – Ella replicó, pero se contuvo de inmediato. – Bueno… un poquito tal vez… no lo sé…

El teniente Azueta se rió, conmovido, enternecido y divertido a partes iguales con todo aquello, abrazó a Kelly y la besó en la frente.

- Tuve algunas amigas… chicas con las que salía, sobre todo en mis épocas de academia… pero nada formal, nada especial… nada significativo. Eran solo amigas para ir a fiestas, para salir a divertirse un sábado por la noche… chicas con las que uno sale una o dos veces y luego olvida… - Nick se detuvo y meditó sus siguientes palabras. – Yo jamás… jamás me había enamorado de alguien, Kelly… hasta que te conocí.

- Nick…

- Nos va a ir bien, Kelly… te juro que nos va a ir bien… quiero que seamos muy felices, los dos… y quiero que siempre, pase lo que pase, confíes en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

- Siempre lo he hecho.

El jovencito sonrió y su mirada se desvió al reloj de pared que decoraba el muro de la salita de aquella cajita de fósforos. Las horas seguían marchando y Nick Azueta pensó que, muy a su pesar, lo mejor era retirarse por aquella noche y dejar que Kelly descansara.

- Kelly… - Él se incorporó lentamente y ella hizo lo mismo. – Odio decirlo, pero…

- Se hace tarde. – Kelly miró el reloj. – Mañana hay que madrugar.

- Más bien hoy… es más de media noche.

- Cierto. – Ella sonrió y se acercó coqueta a Nick, plantándole un besito suave en los labios. - ¡Buenos días entonces, marino!

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – Él le siguió el juego y luego su expresión se tornó seria para que ella no tuviera la menor duda de lo que iba a decirle. – Y Kelly, quiero que sepas algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Desde hoy tú eres la única… ¡Qué digo desde hoy! – Nick se rió. – Desde el día que te conocí tú has sido la única, Hickson… jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti.

- ¡Te amo, Nick Azueta! – Ella lo abrazó.

- Y yo a ti… Kelly, hoy comienza algo nuevo para mí… mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente desde aquel día de invierno en que Enkei se apareció en el parque… y detrás de él vino la chica más hermosa, más maravillosa y más interesante que he visto en mi vida… y ¿sabes qué? Estoy feliz de que en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, en esta aventura que estoy emprendiendo, tú estés a mi lado.

- ¡Y no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, Azueta! Es una amenaza.

- ¡Me encanta cuando me amenazas! – Nick se separó de ella y le besó la punta de la nariz. – Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

- ¡A primera hora en la base, señor!

Los dos se habían puesto de pie y se dirigían abrazados hasta la puerta de la casita de la teniente Hickson. Una vez ahí y cuando Nick abrió la puerta, el aire frío y húmedo de la noche entró y los hizo temblar un poco.

- Buenas noches Kelly… - Nick le acarició el rostro. – Duerme bien.

- Y tú también Nick… sueña bonito.

- Créeme que lo haré, Kelly… pienso soñar contigo, ¿sabes?

Los dos sonrieron y él se inclinó sobre Kelly para besarla. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de cariño y amor. Fue su primer beso de buenas noches. Ella no parecía querer que aquello terminara, pues se aferró a Nick, echándole los brazos al cuello y manteniéndolo cerca de ella por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Nick Azueta no tenía dudas al respecto… aquello sería toda una aventura y Kelly… ella era la mujer de su vida. No había ninguna duda de eso.

- Hasta mañana, Hickson.

- Hasta mañana, Azueta.

Nick se alejó un paso de la puerta de Kelly y levantó su mano. Ella le respondió aquella despedida. Los dos sonrieron y cuando él se dio media vuelta para irse, Kelly se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró profundamente.

Nick dio un par de pasos y de pronto se dio la media vuelta y de una zancada salvó el espacio que lo separaba de Kelly, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó intempestivamente. Fue tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Cuando se separaron él sonrió y sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, habló con voz tierna:

- Es que… no puedo creer que ahora pueda hacer lo que había estado soñando durante tanto tiempo… que ahora pueda simplemente besarte y decirte cuanto te quiero, Kelly. Hasta hace unas horas esto era un sentimiento que me asfixiaba y ahora… ¡Ahora es tan fácil de decir!

- Tardamos demasiado, Nick. – Ella murmuró mientras se dejaba perder en su mirada.

- El necesario… - Él la volvió a besar. - ¡Dios, tus labios son tan suaves y dulces como siempre soñé que eran… o mejores! Kelly…

- ¿Sí…? – Ella respondió, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse.

- Voy a hablar con papá.

- Nick, yo—

- ¡Shhh…! – Él la silenció con otro beso. – Todo va a estar bien. Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Confío en ti, Nick… con mi vida.

- Bien.- El chico sonrió. – Entonces te veo mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

Un nuevo besito, una nueva despedida y esta vez Nick tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ahí y no volver sobre sus pasos. Kelly se quedó en la puerta hasta que Nick dio vuelta en la esquina y desapareció de su campo visual. Fue hasta entonces que se percató de que Enkei estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Le acarició la cabeza peluda a su amigo. – No solo es apuesto, tierno, dulce, interesante… ¡Sino que además besa… wow! Sin duda es el paquete completo.

Enkei movió la cola y ella se rió, lo tomó por su collar y lo metió a la casa.

- Vamos muchacho, es hora de dormir…

La puerta de la cajita de fósforos se cerró y la calle quedó sumida en el profundo silencio de la noche… de una noche que había tenido grandes posibilidades de ser un desastre para Kelly Hickson… pero que gracias a Nick Azueta se había transformado en la noche más feliz de su vida. La noche en la que finalmente ella y Nick se habían confesado su mutuo amor… un amor que, sin embargo, había sido un secreto a voces durante ya mucho tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Nick Azueta llegó a su casa. Había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Barrio Militar durante casi media hora, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Kelly y lo triste y aterrada que había estado cuando la encontró en las afueras del edificio del Almirantazgo esa noche. El verla así, tan asustada e indefensa bajo la lluvia, como un pajarito indefenso, había despertado en Nick un deseo imperativo, poderoso y arrasador de protegerla, defenderla, cuidarla, de estar con ella y hacer que las cosas mejoraran.

Y sin duda las cosas habían mejorado mucho en el transcurso de la noche. Ahora Kelly y él finalmente eran una pareja, como él lo había deseado y soñado desde que había vuelto al Argos a principios de año… y aún con más intensidad desde que había regresado a Macross hacía unas semanas. Le había faltado el valor, había pensado que el tiempo no era el correcto, se había retraído pensando que Kelly y él necesitaban intimar un poco más antes de dar el siguiente paso… ¡Que equivocado había estado! Ahora lo comprendía, para el amor el tiempo no existe. Todo es demasiado relativo cuando se tienen de por medio sentimientos tan puros, verdaderos y poderosos como los que él sentía por Kelly… y que – ahora lo sabía – ella compartía.

- ¿Cuántas veces nos besamos? – Nick pensaba, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. – Fueron varias… muchas… pero no las suficientes. ¡Dios, amo a Kelly Hickson! Realmente la amo… y ahora ella es mi chica… mi novia…

Nick se rió nerviosamente, mientras abría la puerta de la casa, sintiéndose a la vez emocionado y un poco incrédulo ante todo aquello. Hasta hacía apenas unas horas la idea de revelar sus sentimientos a Kelly simplemente lo aterraba y ahora… ahora todo parecía tan simple, tan natural, tan sencillo… ¡Tan maravilloso!

El joven teniente cerró la puerta tras de sí y notó de inmediato que el pasillo oscuro estaba levemente iluminado por una luz que parecía venir de alguna de las habitaciones interiores de la casa… más precisamente del estudio privado de su padre.

Nick se dirigió hacia allá, consultando su reloj y comprobando que ya era bastante tarde. Y su padre, el comodoro, no era una persona que se desvelara sin razón. Sobre todo considerando que al día siguiente había que madrugar.

La puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta y Nick se acercó y tímidamente tocó con los nudillos, al tiempo que la empujaba lentamente y llamaba al comodoro.

- ¿Papá…? ¿Estás ahí…?

La habitación, únicamente iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio, estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio. El comodoro, sin embargo, no se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, sino en una poltrona de cuero en el rincón que funcionaba como biblioteca. El viejo y curtido lobo de mar miraba hacia la ventana, donde las gotas de lluvia formaban caprichosos diseños al resbalar por el vidrio. En su mano el comodoro sostenía una copa de vino tinto a medio consumir.

- ¿Papá…? – Nick lo volvió a llamar, cuando ya estuvo dentro del estudio.

- ¿Eh…? – El comodoro pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, como si hasta entonces se hubiera percatado de la presencia de su hijo en el lugar. – Nicolás… hijo, ¿qué sucede?

- Supongo que eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti. – Nick fue a sentarse en un asiento cercano a su padre. - ¿Cómo estás, viejo? Hmmm… si esa copa de vino tinto viene de tus reservas entonces solo puedo deducir que o estás celebrando algo… o te sientes mal por algo. Y por la cara que traes…

- No estoy celebrando nada. – Azueta interrumpió a su vástago. – Y supongo que ya tú sabrás muy bien lo que sucedió esta noche.

Nick suspiró y se dio un momento antes de responder.

- Me topé con Kelly esta noche afuera de la Fortaleza. – Explicó. – Estaba bastante… abrumada y dolida con lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Azueta continuaba mirando hacia la ventana.

- Me contó lo que había sucedido. – Nick continuó. – Papá, sé que es tu responsabilidad y sé que—

El jovencito se detuvo, tratando de organizar mejor sus pensamientos y sus palabras. Pero fue entonces que el comodoro tomó la estafeta de aquella conversación.

- Hay veces en las que la responsabilidad realmente pesa sobre uno, hijo. Solo quisiera que la teniente Hickson comprendiera que no fue nada personal.

- Ella lo entiende, papá… lo comprende mucho mejor de lo que tú supones. Pero algo debió de suceder ahí… algo que realmente la hirió.

- Sí, supongo que, profesional o no, mi actitud no fue la correcta en ese momento. – Azueta confesó. – Kelly es una oficial bajo mi mando… y yo debí… yo confío en ella y tú lo sabes, Nicolás… ella lo sabe… y mi actitud realmente dejó mucho que desear… no actué como un superior debería y sobre todo—sobre todo, no actué como… como yo… como un—

- ¿Cómo un padre debería? – Nick se aventuró.

Azueta suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza. Después tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y por primera vez en el transcurso de esa conversación, miró a su hijo a los ojos.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que le tengo aprecio y un agradecimiento muy especial a Kelly Hickson. Más que una asistente, más que una colega, más que una compañera de armas yo he llegado a pensar en ella como—como una hija.

Nick sonrió levemente y asintió a las palabras de su padre.

- Y el sentimiento es mutuo, papá. Ella te quiere, te respeta, te admira como no tienes idea… ella también te ve como una figura paterna en su vida.

- ¡No debí dudar de ella, ni por un segundo! No debí de— ¡Maldita sea!

- Papá, escúchame… ella está bien. Se sentía muy mal con todo lo que sucedió, pero ya se calmó bastante. Sin duda alguna yo creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar, arreglar las cosas. Y sobre todo, no permitir que una tontería como esta afecte la relación que ustedes tienen… eso sería algo que ninguno de ustedes dos podría soportar. Y algo que yo no podría soportar tampoco.

- Pienso hablar con ella mañana, a primera hora de la mañana. – Azueta asintió a las palabras de su hijo. – Fue injusta la manera como la traté…

- No conozco a esa famosa licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi, pero por lo que he escuchado y por todo lo que veo, es alguien que está causando más mal que bien por aquí.

- Es una mujer… complicada.

- Solo espero que no permitas que ella te afecte, papá… por tu propio bien y el de tu familia.

- Por el bien de mi familia más vale que tú no la conozcas siquiera, muchacho…

- No hablo precisamente de mí, papá… o más bien, no solamente de mí…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Azueta colocó su copa de vino sobre una mesita y observó con interés a su hijo.

- A Kelly, por supuesto. – Nick se sonrojó bastante perceptiblemente y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. – Ella… es decir, ella y yo… nosotros…

La sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Nick pareció contagiarse y reflejarse en el rostro del comodoro, que hasta hacía unos segundos había lucido un gesto preocupado y agotado. Su hijo no tenía que decir nada más, pues él ya lo había entendido todo. Pero aún así quiso confirmarlo para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido.

- ¿Kelly y tú…?

Nick asintió levemente y bajó la mirada, mientras se reía con cierto nerviosismo.

- Creo que no es un secreto que yo he estado… que yo he tenido sentimientos hacia Kelly por algún tiempo y que yo—bueno, que yo la amo, papá.

- Hace tiempo que lo sé. – Azueta se rió, emocionado. – Pero es bueno escucharlo de tus labios, Nicolás.

- Sí… era tan difícil decirlo… pero esta noche algo cambió… tuve cierta epifanía, por así decirlo… y cuando volví a la base militar me topé con ella, bajo la lluvia y yo—yo ya no pude contenerme más… papá, Kelly y yo… estuvimos hablando y bueno… oficialmente somos pareja. – Nick se detuvo y se rió, emocionado y temeroso. – Somos novios, papá.

- ¡Nick! – Azueta se puso de pie y abrió sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo. - ¡Muchas felicidades, muchacho! Es un gran paso… pero creo que es algo positivo, tanto para ti como para ella.

- Gracias, papá. – Nick abrazó a su padre y le palmeó la espalda. – Supongo que ya era un secreto a voces de cualquier forma… pero yo quería hacerlo oficial… ya sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Mientras los dos hombres volvían a tomar sus asientos, Nick lo meditó un poco y después continuó hablando:

- Kelly es una chica extraordinaria, viejo… y entre más la conozco, más la admiro, más la valoro… y más me enamoro de ella. Pero no la ha tenido fácil… sus padres murieron, ella tuvo que enfrentarse completamente sola a esos meses terribles que siguieron a la Lluvia de la Muerte… ella es una luchadora, una sobreviviente…

- Lo es. – El comodoro asintió. – Supe que cuando llegó a Ciudad Macross, que aquel entonces comenzaba con su reconstrucción, se presentó en la base militar y les dijo que ella no venía por ayuda y que ella no venía como una refugiada. Que venía a prestar sus servicios en el ejército a partir de ese momento. Kelly fue una de las primeras personas en inscribirse en la Academia Militar.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Nick sonrió enternecido. - Es una chica fuerte, madura, inteligente… pero también es alguien que jamás ha tenido seguridad en su vida, papá… desde chica, desde que su padre murió en la guerra, su madre y ella tuvieron que luchar y trabajar mucho para salir adelante. Jamás tuvo asegurada una vida tranquila o una educación… y últimamente, con esa relación sentimental que tuvo con David Stonewell, ella jamás supo en dónde estaba parada… o cuál era su relación con él.

- Así es. – Azueta respondió meditabundo. – Es una chica muy joven pero que ha madurado a fuerza de golpes…

- ¡Claro! Y yo no quiero que siga viviendo así… por eso quise hacer bien las cosas con ella, porque la quiero bien, papá… quise establecer bien nuestra relación, como pareja, como novios… quiero que ella siempre sepa en donde está parada, cuando se trata de nosotros, de ella y de mí. Quiero darle seguridad, quiero estar con ella… y además, jamás en la vida había sentido lo que siento con ella… jamás con ninguna otra mujer, papá. Ella es… ella es especial. Ella es el amor de mi vida.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió lentamente y observó a su hijo en silencio por unos momentos. Aquella mirada, inquisitiva y profunda, pareció llegar al alma del joven Azueta, quien llegó incluso a incomodarse visiblemente ante aquello.

- ¿Por qué de pronto siento que en vez de estar hablando con mi padre, estuviera hablando con el padre de Kelly? – Nick preguntó medio en broma.

- Porque, aunque estoy feliz con la noticia que me has dado, voy a tomar el lado de Kelly para decirte que esa chica es alguien especial, Nicolás. Y más te vale que la valores, la respetes y la trates como ella merece.

- Tú sabes que lo haré, papá.

- Ahora… sobre esas otras mujeres que hubo en tu vida antes de ella…

Nick se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Es la segunda vez esta noche que tengo que responder esa pregunta. Y vuelvo a responder lo mismo: no hubo nadie especial, papá. No tengo ninguna gran historia de amor que contar ni ningún secreto amoroso por ahí… Kelly es la única.

- Por tu propio bien, así lo espero.

- Papá… - Nick tomó una actitud seria. – No soy un santo y no puedo negar que hubo chicas en mi vida… relaciones fugaces… pero repito, ninguna de ellas fue significativa y ninguna de ellas marcó mi vida… ahora, respecto a Kelly, no te diré que ella es la primera ni que ha sido la única… pero a partir de hoy lo será. Ella es mi prioridad, ella es la única mujer que me interesa… y te aseguro que será la última.

- Y más vale que la cuides, la respetes y la valores, Nicolás. Chicas como Kelly no se dan en los árboles. Y cuando encuentras a alguien como ella, debes de cuidar, fortalecer, nutrir y hacer crecer esa relación.

- Ella va a estar muy bien conmigo, padre. – Nick se puso de pie. – Eso te lo aseguro.

El teniente Azueta comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta del estudio.

- Ya es tarde, viejo. Y hay que madrugar… te recomiendo que descanses un poco. ¡Ah… y una cosa más!

- ¿Qué cosa? – Azueta miró a su hijo.

- Habla con Kelly… tan pronto como puedas. Los dos lo necesitan.

Azueta asintió y Nick le sonrió y salió del estudio sin decir nada más. El comodoro se recargó en su poltrona y tomó la copa de vino que había dejado sobre la mesita.

- Mañana a primera hora… tengo que tener una conversación seria con Kelly Hickson… con mi hija.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el curtido rostro del militar. Se dio su tiempo para terminar su copa de vino y después se puso de pie, apagó la luz de la lámpara y salió de su estudio. Ya era muy tarde, había sido un día lleno de emociones y situaciones inesperadas… y ahora el sueño se hacía muy necesario antes de enfrentar el nuevo día que, a como se podía ver, se perfilaba tan intenso como el que había concluido.

-

* * *

-

Muy temprano por la mañana, un vehículo tipo SUV avanzaba por el boulevard del Lago con rumbo a la Base Militar Macross, proveniente precisamente del barrio militar. Era el vehículo de los Sterling, quienes se dirigían a sus labores diarias. Pero antes de salir del barrio militar habían hecho una breve parada para recoger a una joven teniente que caminaba a esas horas – y en el frío de aquella mañana húmeda – con rumbo a la estación del funicular. Aquella chica era Kelly Hickson, quien se dirigía igualmente a presentarse a su servicio de ese día.

Y mientras el vehículo avanzaba hacia la base, Miriya no dejaba de hablar, la pequeña Dana no dejaba de jugar con Kelly y Max no dejaba de canturrear las viejas canciones que sonaban en el aparato de sonido de la camioneta. Solo una verdadera experta como Kelly podía sobrevivir a aquello y salir ilesa. Incluso se notaba contenta, mientras jugaba con Dana y veía los dibujos que ella le mostraba, dibujos que eran parte de su tarea del Jardín de Niños de la base. A la vez contestaba las preguntas que Miriya le iba haciendo:

- ¿Entonces dónde dejaste tu scooter, Kelly?

- Anoche que salí de la base estaba lloviendo mucho… regresé a casa en taxi y dejé la motoneta en el estacionamiento de la base.

- Me parecía raro verte caminando… ¿viste la noticias de las once? Estaban hablando sobre Lisa y todo ese asunto de la maternidad.

Kelly negó con la cabeza, pero Mir ya seguía hablando:

- Sí, yo estaba pensando que deberíamos de hacer algo para apoyar a Lisa con todo esto… unas clases de baile, por ejemplo. Estuve hablando con Madame Butterfly justo ayer a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Clases de baile? – Kelly parpadeó. - ¿Y cómo apoyaríamos a Lisa con eso? Digo, ¿en qué sentido?

- Mir estuvo viendo un programa en la televisión el otro día. – Max explicó. – Donde decían que en el Medio Oriente, las danzas de vientre se utilizaban como terapia para las mujeres que iban a dar a luz.

- ¿No sería extraordinario que tomáramos clases de _danza de panza_?

- Vientre. – Corrigieron Max y Kelly simultáneamente.

- Sí, pero danza de panza suena mejor… rima y todo. Además como que se desenvuelve mejor en la lengua… danza de panza, danza de panza…

Miriya comenzó a repetir aquello como si fuera un mantra y enseguida la pequeña Dana, que hasta entonces había estado ocupada observando sus propios dibujos, se unió a aquella cantaleta. Max miró a Kelly por el espejo retrovisor y se encogió de hombros. A pesar de todo, la teniente Hickson encontró todo aquello hilarante. Y es que los Sterling no serían los Sterling si no fuera por momentos como ese.

- Estamos teniendo clases de baile con Madame Butterfly, - De pronto comentó Miriya. – Clases avanzadas, pero de madre e hija… ahora estamos en la música disco.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kelly sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

- Sí, te mostraremos… ¡Dale, Max!

El aludido oprimió algún botón de su estéreo y las inconfundibles notas de _"Mamma Mía"_ de Abba comenzaron a sonar dentro del vehículo. Aquello pareció enloquecer tanto a Miriya, como a Dana, quienes comenzaron a cantar a dúo, mientras se movían en sus asientos al ritmo de aquella música, en una coreografía bien sincronizada. Kelly no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada, de esas que escapan de lo más profundo del pecho… ¡Aquella era una familia de locos!

- ¡Es una buena terapia de madre e hija! – Miriya comentó, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. – _Mamma mia, here I go again… my, my, how can I resist you?_ ¡Realmente creo que deberías de venir con nosotros uno de estos días, Kelly! _Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, how much I've missed you…_ ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… - Kelly se rió, nerviosa. – Creo que por ahora tendré que pasar, Mir… ando algo ocupada en estos días y…

- ¡Tú te lo pierdes, Kelly!

- Bien, bien… se acabó el espectáculo.

El vehículo SUV de los Sterling se había detenido en su caja en el estacionamiento de la base y Max había apagado el motor, lo que había provocado un corte súbito en la música. Pero aquello no parecía haber afectado ni a Miriya ni a Dana, quienes seguían cantando a dúo.

- ¡Mir! – Kelly la sacudió. – Ya llegamos.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Miriya salió de la SUV de un salto. – Max, voy a llevar a Dana al Jardín de Niños… te veo allá arriba en un rato.

- ¡Allá nos vemos, amor!

- Y tú, piensa en lo que te dije, Kelly… será divertido.

- Lo consideraré, Mir… gracias de cualquier forma.

Miriya ya había tomado a Dana en brazos y esta se había despedido de Kelly con un beso cariñoso, pero demasiado húmedo. Las dos representantes femeninas de la familia Sterling se alejaron, todavía canturreando los versos de aquella canción tan festiva y Max se acercó a Kelly para palmearle afectuosamente la espalda.

- Tú debes de ser una de las pocas personas de este mundo y de varios sistemas solares vecinos que no se asusta con semejante despliegue de… _folklore,_ por parte de mi esposa.

- ¿Qué dices, Max? – Kelly sonrió. - ¡Miriya es genial!

- Sí que lo es. – Max sonrió emocionado. - ¡En fin! Que tengas un buen día, Kelly… y suerte con todo.

- ¡Buen día para usted también, mayor Sterling! – Kelly lo saludó con una impecable venia militar.

Max respondió despreocupadamente a aquel saludo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el campo aéreo. Kelly, por su parte, se echó su bolsa de mensajero al hombro y comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la base, con rumbo del edificio del almirantazgo. Miró su reloj, oficialmente todavía faltaban 20 minutos para su hora de entrada. Tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse un poco.

Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a canturrear en voz baja esa pegajosa canción que los dos especimenes femeninos de la familia Sterling habían estado cantando y bailando hacía un rato.

_- __Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist you?_

Y de pronto sintió como alguien la detuvo por los hombros y la obligó, sin ningún miramiento, a darse la media vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, sintió unos labios suaves y tibios posándose sobre los suyos, reclamando un beso y unas manos fuertes recorriendo su espalda para luego envolverla en un abrazo.

Ella no se resistió. Tras la sorpresa inicial, ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Entreabrió sus labios, devolviendo aquel beso con la misma energía, la misma pasión y la misma necesidad con la que lo estaba recibiendo, y se abrazó estrechamente al cuerpo de aquel joven teniente de la UNS que la abrazaba y la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Buenos días, teniente Hickson. – Nick susurró contra los labios de Kelly cuando se separó de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. – Se la ve feliz el día de hoy.

- Buenos días, teniente Azueta. – Kelly le plantó una serie de besitos suaves en los labios. – Tuve lindos sueños toda la noche, ¿cómo no estar feliz?

- ¿Soñaste conmigo? – Nick la besó en la punta de la nariz. – Porque yo no pude sacarte de mi mente en toda la noche… ¡Ya quería que fuera de día para verte!

- Y yo a ti, Nick… - Kelly volvió a besarlo. - ¡Y yo a ti…!

- ¿Tendrás tiempo para ir a almorzar conmigo? Como a las 1300 horas…

- ¡Claro! Es una cita entonces…

- Lo es, Kelly… - Nick le dio un último beso. – Paso a recogerte por aquí…

- ¡Hecho!

Pero cuando los dos jovencitos se separaron, ambos se quedaron fríos, inmóviles y petrificados en donde estaban parados. Y no era para menos, pues ambos habían descubierto que ahí, a escasos dos metros de donde ellos habían lanzado aquel despliegue de amor y cariño, se encontraban de pie, mirándolos fijamente, las dos personas más importantes de aquel lugar: la almirante Lisa Hayes y el general Rick Hunter, quienes los observaban sin poder salir de su asombro.

- ¡Al—almirante Hayes! – Kelly fue la primera en reaccionar. - ¡Rick! Es decir… general…

Los ojos de Nick se habían abierto grandes, como platos. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue saludar a sus superiores con un – bastante atolondrado – saludo militar. Frente a ellos, Lisa solo atinaba a pasar sus ojos de Kelly a Nick y de vuelta a su asistente, mientras que Rick, quien ya había dado un paso al frente, los observaba con la actitud de un sargento a punto de pasar revista.

- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar dando esta clase de… espectáculos en la base, tenientes? – El general de la UNSAF casi bramó esas palabras.

- ¡Señor…! – Nick respondió de inmediato. – Mil disculpas, señor… no volverá a ocurrir.

- Rick, yo… es decir, general Hunter, yo—nosotros…

- ¡Ni una palabra más, teniente Hickson! – Rick señaló hacia la puerta del edificio del almirantazgo. – A su oficina… en este instante.

- ¡Lisa…! – Kelly buscó el apoyo de su jefa inmediata.

La actitud de Rick era la de un padre que había descubierto a su hija con su nuevo novio y ahora la castigaba enviándola a su habitación. El teniente Azueta estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y no atinaba a moverse ni a reaccionar ante todo aquello. Lisa, que hasta entonces logró salir de su sorpresa, ya comenzaba a perfilar una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Rick, no seas malo! – Lisa lo reprendió. – Estoy segura de que Kelly y Nick tienen algo que decirnos.

- No creo que sea nada oficial. – Rick refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Es oficial. – Kelly sonrió y le extendió su mano a Nick, quien la tomó de inmediato. – Nick y yo… es decir, el teniente Azueta y yo— nosotros somos… somos novios.

- ¡Señor, general Hunter…! – Nick se apresuró a hablar. – Yo sé que Kelly es su prima, señor… y que quizás debamos tener alguna charla al respecto, pero yo—yo le aseguro que mis intenciones con ella son serias… yo… yo la amo, señor.

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho. - ¡Muchas felicidades, chicos! Realmente ya nos preguntábamos cuánto más tardarían en… formalizar esta relación.

- ¿Era tan obvio? – Kelly preguntó, sintiéndose a la vez emocionada y nerviosa.

- Creo que era bastante obvio. – Lisa le puso una mano en el hombro a su asistente. – Y creo que habrá que celebrarlo pronto… pero por ahora el deber viene primero y…

- ¡Oh, claro! – Kelly asintió. – Nick ya se iba… tiene que estar en la Academia en unos minutos…

- Pido permiso para retirarme. – El teniente Azueta hizo una venia.

- Permiso concedido. – Rick gruñó. – Pero queda esa conversación pendiente, teniente… quiero verlo y hablar con usted a la brevedad posible.

- Sí, señor… así será.

Nick miró a Kelly y, a pesar de todo, los dos sonrieron traviesamente. Después de eso, el teniente Azueta se alejó de ahí a toda prisa y Rick le lanzó una mirada criminal a su prima, quien ya se había refugiado al lado de Lisa.

- Creo que usted tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos, jovencita.

- Ya lo dije, Rick… Nick y yo somos novios… ¿Qué más hay que explicar?

- Como dije antes, - Lisa intervino. – Lo primero es el trabajo… ya más tarde tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para discutir, pelearse, masacrarse, asesinarse o lo que sea que quieran hacer…

- Sí, Lisa… - Los dos refunfuñaron.

- Solo una cosa más, Kelly. – La almirante de la UNS abrazó a su asistente. - ¡Muchas felicidades! Y les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo… a ti y a Nick. Se la merecen.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Ella respondió efusivamente a aquel abrazo.

- Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. – Rick se adelantó hacia la Fortaleza.

Detrás de él, y lanzándose sonrisas cómplices y miradas divertidas, Lisa y Kelly se dirigían a iniciar un nuevo día de actividades en el Almirantazgo. Un día que, al menos para la teniente Hickson, marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida. Un nuevo ciclo marcado ya no por la desesperanza, la incertidumbre ni por la tristeza… sino por el amor.

-

* * *

-

La puerta de la oficina privada de la almirante Hayes se cerró y mientras ella se quitaba su sobretodo y su gorra de guarnición y las colgaba en una percha, escuchó a su esposo vociferar, mientras iba a colocar su bolso de mensajero sobre el escritorio:

- ¡Es una niña!

- Rick, en un mes cumplirá los 21 años.

- ¡Por eso digo, es una mocosa!

- Kelly no es una niña, amor… es una mujer hecha y derecha. Y creo que debemos estar felices por ella y por Nick. Yo sinceramente no podría pensar en un mejor partido para ella. Quiero decir, conocemos a su familia, a su padre… además el teniente Azueta es un buen muchacho y tú lo sabes.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Rick se frotó la sien. – Pero aún así… ¿no crees que Kelly está todavía demasiado chica para comprometerse en una relación formal?

- Amor, - Lisa fue a abrazarlo. – A su edad nosotros ya…

- ¡Sí, lo sé! – Rick se dejó abrazar y se rió. – Me estoy volviendo un neurótico, ¿no?

- No… - Lisa lo besó. – Neurótico siempre has sido. Solo se te está acentuando con la edad.

- ¡Lisa, no estás ayudando! – El piloto protestó.

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Ella se rió y se separó de él para ir a sentarse a su escritorio. – Sabes que Kelly estará bien. Hacía tiempo que veíamos venir esta situación. Y no me digas que no estás aunque sea un poquito emocionado de saber que Kelly y Nick—

- ¡Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él! – Rick amenazó. – Y más le vale que trate bien a mi prima. No voy a permitir que—

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió. – No sé si tú estés viendo una película diferente a la que yo he estado viendo durante los últimos meses… pero a mi parecer, Nick Azueta siempre ha tratado a Kelly como una verdadera princesa.

- ¡Claro! ¿Y qué me dices de esos vicios a los que la ha inducido, eh?

- ¿Vicios?

- Mi prima era una chica tan bien portada antes de que él llegara y la contaminara con todo ese asunto… ya sabes, esa manía de Star Trek y todo eso.

Lisa soltó una risotada que ofendió mortalmente a Rick. Él se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de su esposa, se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de fastidio.

- Kelly ya era adicta, amor. No creo que Nick haya tenido nada que ver en—

- Sí, pero al menos seguíamos la política de _no preguntes y no digas_. Pero ahora ya no tienen el mínimo pudor de andar por la vida expresando sus adicciones… ¿y qué me dices de ese espectáculo gratuito que tuvimos que presenciar recién, allá abajo?

- Me parece que peores espectáculos han dado los Sterling… o incluso nosotros.

- Es diferente. Nosotros somos adultos, Lisa… Kelly es una niña. ¡En este mundo ya no hay moral!

- Rick… - La mirada de Lisa ahora fue precautoria.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – El piloto tomó aire y se calmó por un momento. – De cualquier forma el teniente Azueta no se salvará de esa charla hombre a hombre que pienso tener con él.

- No esperaría menos de ti, amor.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Mientras Lisa comenzaba a revisar su agenda del día en la pantalla de su computadora, miró de soslayo a su esposo quien, de esa expresión de fastidio que intentaba a toda costa conservar, poco a poco iba pasando a una expresión levemente divertida. Ella sonrió para sí misma y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Fue Rick quien tomó la palabra después de un rato.

- Bueno… admito que al menos Nick Azueta es mejor que David Stonewell… es decir, al menos lo podemos tener bajo vigilancia.

- ¡Justo lo que necesitamos, más espionaje interno en las Fuerzas Espaciales!

- El fin justifica los medios. – Rick miró a Lisa y le guiñó el ojo.

- Admítelo, pilotito. Estás emocionado y feliz por tu prima. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Y sabes que Nick Azueta es un buen chico y que la hará muy feliz. Además, el pobre va a tener que sobrevivir a todos ustedes, al menos sé que su padre y tú no le quitarán la vista de encima.

- ¡Eso puedes apostarlo! Aunque por lo que veo usted ya tomó partido a favor del teniente Azueta, almirante.

- Yo soy una persona justa y ecuánime. – Ella respondió como si nada.

Rick se rió, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba su esposa, ya completamente concentrada en su trabajo del día. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la frente y Lisa le sonrió cariñosa.

- Tengo que ir al campo aéreo, amor.

- ¿Nos vemos para almorzar juntos?

- ¡Eso no se pregunta, Hayes! – Rick la besó en los labios. – Paso por ti al medio día.

- Te estaré esperando… - Lisa lo besó. - ¡Buen día, general Hunter!

El piloto sonrió beatíficamente y se alejó lentamente con rumbo de la puerta de la oficina. Una vez ahí se volvió a mirar a su esposa, quien seguía con su mirada fija en el monitor de su computadora. Iba a salir, pero la voz de Lisa lo detuvo.

- Dale gracias a Dios de que tú no tuviste que lidiar con hombres celosos y territoriales por mi lado de la familia, Rick. Te aseguro que mi padre podía ser mucho más atemorizante que tú, tratándose de su hija.

- El almirante Hayes me hubiera adorado, Lisa. Tú lo sabes. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Sí, claro! – Lisa se rió.

- Lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rick y él se sintió un poco amenazado con aquello. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y finalmente Lisa se rió.

- ¡Mi padre te hubiera querido como a un hijo, Rick! – Ella le respondió con toda sinceridad. – No tengas dudas al respecto.

- Lo sabía. – El piloto se dio aires de suficiencia.

- Y por eso tú debes de ser bueno con Nick y no atormentarlo, martirizarlo, amenazarlo, perseguirlo, asustarlo ni nada por el estilo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Es una orden, almirante?

- Tómalo como una mera sugerencia.

- ¿No puedo asustarlo ni tantito?

Lisa suspiró resignada y sacudió la cabeza.

- Eres imposible, Rick Hunter.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! Kelly es mi prima… y como macho alfa de la familia, - Lisa se rió descaradamente. – Y como MACHO ALFA de la familia, es mí deber cuidar y vigilar a mis mujeres.

- ¡De acuerdo, macho alfa! Puedes hablar con él, civilizadamente y sin amenazas de muerte. Sabes que Kelly no te perdonaría que asustaras al pobre muchacho.

- ¡Está bien! – Rick refunfuñó. – Contigo no puedo… ¡En fin! Nos vemos entonces para el almuerzo, preciosa… ¡Buen día!

- Buen día, piloto. ¡Buena cacería!

Rick le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Cuando el general Hunter salió de su oficina, Lisa suspiró pesadamente y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

- ¡Si todo fuera tan fácil como andar por ahí haciéndola de celestinos!

Y con eso la siempre eficiente almirante Hayes se sumergió por completo en sus pendientes del día, que eran muchos y bastante complicados. En temporadas como aquella, cuando el trabajo parecía apilarse y no dar tregua, lo único que había por hacer era tomar las cosas como venían, un paso a la vez… y esa era la filosofía que Lisa Hayes planeaba aplicar, al menos por aquel día.

-

* * *

-

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que el turno de aquel día había comenzado en el Piso 21 del edificio del Almirantazgo. A pesar de que aquel piso albergaba las oficinas de cuatro mandos de las Fuerzas Espaciales, generalmente el general Hunter y el coronel Sidar de la UNSAF preferían sus oficinas de campo. Por lo que el piso 21 usualmente era territorio exclusivo de la almirante Hayes, del comodoro Azueta y de sus respectivas asistentes, la teniente Hickson y la sargento Sainz.

Y por lo general, en el transcurso del día, aquellas cuatro personas solían ir y venir por todo el piso 21. Una persona en particular, Kelly Hickson, a quien todos reconocían como ama y señora de aquel sitio. Pero aquel día la teniente no había salido de su oficina ni por accidente.

Pero, cuando ya el sol estaba alto en el cielo, Kelly decidió que no podía seguir alargando más aquella espera. Desde hacía un par de horas tenía sobre su escritorio unos documentos que el comodoro Azueta tenía que revisar y aprobar. Y ella había estado aplazando su entrega… primero porque la sargento Sainz se había ausentado para encargarse de algunos asuntos, más tarde porque Kelly se había percatado de que debía entregarlos en persona y esperar instrucciones.

Se sentía nerviosa de ir a la oficina del comodoro Azueta. De pronto volvía a sentirse como aquella cadete de la Academia Militar, con el miedo de ser enviada a la oficina del director. Y aquello realmente no era una situación demasiado hipotética, considerando que cuando ella había sido estudiante en la Academia, el entonces capitán Azueta había sido su director.

- Pero jamás me enviaron a la dirección. – Kelly reflexionó. – Creo que siempre fui bien portada y responsable… de cualquier forma… debemos de encargarnos de esto ahora mismo y yo…

Kelly miró los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, meticulosamente ordenados y clasificados en una carpeta color azul. Sus ojos azules se clavaron el la puerta, al otro lado del pasillo, que comunicaba al despacho privado del comodoro Azueta. Aquella puerta había permanecido cerrada durante todo el día y ahora que Kelly lo pensaba, no había visto al comodoro en el transcurso de aquella jornada.

- ¡En fin! – Kelly tomó la carpeta azul y tomó aire como para darse fuerzas. - ¡Allá vamos! Y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder…

La teniente Hickson avanzó resueltamente, salvando en unos pocos segundos el espacio que la separaba de la oficina del comodoro. La sargento Sainz no estaba por ahí, así que Kelly fue directamente a llamar a la puerta. Si tenia miedo - ¡Y vaya que lo tenía! – no lo demostró en absoluto cuando respondió a la voz del comodoro, que había preguntado quién era.

- Soy la teniente Hickson, comodoro. Vengo a traerle unos documentos que requieren de su inmediata atención.

- ¡Adelante, teniente!

Kelly entró a aquella oficina que tan bien conocía y en donde siempre se había sentido tan segura y resguardada… pero que aquel día le parecía grande y fría. El comodoro estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando afanosamente en su computadora. Apenas y miró a Kelly, como si no pudiera sostenerle la mirada a aquella chiquilla que acababa de aparecer por ahí.

- Señor… envían estos documentos de la Jefatura de Operación… necesitan que usted los revise y les de respuesta a la brevedad posible.

- Gracias, teniente… déjelos por ahí sobre el escritorio, por favor.

- ¿Instrucciones, señor?

- No… - Azueta respondió escuetamente, revisando quien firmaba aquellos documentos. – Yo me comunico directamente con la capitana Siboney.

- Permiso para retirarme, señor.

- Puede hacerlo, teniente.

Kelly caminó lentamente de regreso a la puerta de la oficina, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para detenerse y dar la media vuelta, encarar al comodoro Azueta y hablar con él… con ese hombre que no solo era su superior, su mentor, su héroe… sino que además ahora era el padre de su novio y eso, en cierta forma, lo convertía en su propio padre.

Cuando ella puso la mano en la manija de la puerta para abrirla, Azueta levantó la vista. Aquella chiquilla significaba mucho para él y aquella situación no le gustaba en absoluto. Tenía que hablar con ella y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, sería mejor.

- ¡Kelly, espera!

La teniente Hickson se detuvo en seco y miró sobre su hombro. El comodoro la miraba con una mirada triste y arrepentida. En aquel momento aquel hombre no era el militar, veterano de dos guerras… no, en aquel momento Carlos Azueta era el ser humano… el padre.

- ¿Señor?

- Kelly… yo—quiero hablar contigo. – Azueta se puso de pie y se acercó a Kelly, invitándola a que fueran a sentarse a la salita recibidor que tenía en su oficina. – Ven, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

- Yo… también quisiera hablar con usted, comodoro.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo, agua… un café?

- Yo—yo estoy bien, señor.

- Bien… entonces… Kelly, sobre lo que sucedió ayer… creo que te debo una disculpa.

- No, señor. Nada de eso… yo entiendo que usted—

- Sí, yo sé que tú entiendes… pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de lo que es justo y de lo que cruza la línea. Y definitivamente mi actitud dejó mucho que desear, sobre todo tratándose de ti, Kelly… tú no te merecías eso.

- Pero señor…

- ¡No, escúchame! Kelly, tú has demostrado ser una persona seria, responsable, confiable… yo no tengo ningún derecho de dudar de ti ni de cuestionar ni tu lealtad ni tu honestidad. Y lamento que haya parecido que dudé de ti, porque sé que esa impresión fue la que te dí… no fue una actitud muy responsable ni profesional de mi parte, sobre todo tratándose de una subordinada y mucho menos tratándose de una colaboradora tan cercana en la que tengo puesta toda mi confianza.

- ¡Gracias, comodoro! – Kelly bajó la mirada y sintió que sus ojos se nublaron. – No sabe cuanto aprecio sus palabras.

- Te debo una disculpa, Kelly. Y espero que la aceptes.

- No, realmente no es necesario. Yo… yo no tengo nada que disculparle, señor. Las cosas se han aclarado y es más que suficiente para mí. Yo entiendo su posición, sobre todo tratándose de su relación profesional con la _sign_—con la licenciada Fiorenzi. – Kelly hizo una breve pausa. - Pero admito que me dolió pensar que usted dudaba de mi lealtad hacia usted y hacia la almirante Hayes. Gracias por aclarar la situación. Significa mucho para mí, comodoro.

- Fiorenzi realmente cruzó la línea. – Azueta reflexionó. – No tenía derecho de decir las cosas que dijo… y no tenía ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en tu vida privada.

- Eso no me importa, señor. En realidad no tengo nada que ocultar… solo me preocupa lo que dijo, sobre esos espías internos… yo no tengo inconveniente en someterme a una investigación, señor.

- Eso no va a suceder, Kelly. Yo confío en ti.

- Gracias, comodoro… pero si fuera necesario…

- Si fuera necesario, lo haremos… pero siguiendo los procedimientos correspondientes y no solo por el capricho de esa señora observadora del gobierno. – Azueta replicó con cierta brusquedad, pero enseguida su semblante se tornó más comprensivo. – Yo… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Kelly… en particular lo que dijo sobre tu madre, realmente eso no tiene perdón.

- No importa, señor… yo no lo tomé personal. Conozco a la licenciada Fiorenzi y sé que puede ser muy poco diplomática… a veces uno se pregunta cómo es que llegó al puesto de observadora.

- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo! – Azueta miró a Kelly y una mirada empática y cariñosa apareció en sus ojos. – Kelly… realmente, siento mucho lo de tu madre… siento que no es justo que tú me hayas ayudado a localizar… bueno, a mi hija… y que sin embargo jamás hayas localizado el lugar donde tu madre reposa… yo, quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

- No se preocupe, comodoro. – Kelly sonrió con tristeza. – Así es la vida… ya llegará el momento… y mientras tanto, bueno… al menos me queda la satisfacción de saber que estamos ayudando a otras personas. Aunque quiero dejar bien en claro que nuestros métodos y procesos son completamente legales, señor.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Azueta asintió y sonrió levemente. – Ya llegará el momento, de eso no tengo duda… y, ¿sabes algo, Kelly?

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

- Tomás Moro, en su Utopía, escribió que _el cielo cubrirá a quien no tenga sepultura_. Eso es todo lo que tu madre necesita, Kelly. Eso y saber que tiene una hija tan extraordinaria como tú.

- ¡Gracias, señor! – Kelly se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado rebeldes de sus ojos. – Realmente, no sabe cuánto significa para mí que usted… que—

- ¡Shhh…! – Azueta se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros. – Ya, no hablemos de cosas tristes… me enteré de algo ayer por la noche… y solo puedo decir que por ahí hay un teniente de la UNS que anda caminando en las nubes el día de hoy… ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Kelly se rió y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos claros y serenos del comodoro Azueta que la observaban con un cariño puramente paternal. La chiquilla se sonrojó levemente y asintió a las palabras de Azueta.

- Supongo que Nick le contó…

- Sí, anoche estuvimos conversando hasta tarde…

- Señor… comodoro, yo—yo amo a su hijo, señor. – Kelly se sonrojó aún más. – Lo quiero como usted no se imagina… y yo—yo realmente espero que contemos con su bendición, señor… significa mucho para mí… para nosotros.

- ¡Mi bendición la han tenido siempre, hija! – Azueta se acercó a la chiquilla y en un acto muy poco característico de él, la besó suavemente en la frente. - ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que me han hecho con la noticia! ¿Qué más puede desear uno para su hijo que una mujer buena, noble, inteligente, hermosa por dentro y por fuera que lo ame, lo valore, lo respete y sea su compañera? Kelly, has hecho muy feliz a mi hijo y eso, tan solo eso, es algo que jamás terminaré de agradecerte.

- ¡Aw, comodoro! – Kelly se rió nerviosamente. – No es para tanto…

- ¡Lo es!

Kelly miraba a su superior con una chispa de felicidad brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules. Aquello hizo que Azueta sonriera y sintiera una alegría y una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía… desde que Jesse Galland se había ido de Macross, para ser precisos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Él quiso saber.

- Nada, es que—me llamó _hija_… y yo… - Kelly se rió. – Sentí bonito, eso es todo.

El comodoro Azueta se rió y sacudió la cabeza… a decir verdad él también se sentía bien… aquello se sentía bien.

- Señor… - Kelly interrumpió sus pensamientos. - ¿Sería una falta de respeto si yo… si le preguntara si puedo darle un abrazo… es decir, sería inapropiado?

- No… - Azueta negó con la cabeza. – En este momento incluso me parece lo más apropiado.

La teniente Hickson se acercó a él, primero con cierta timidez y precaución. Pero cuando sintió los brazos fuertes del comodoro cerrarse en torno a ella, Kelly lo abrazó con fuerza y con inocultable cariño y gratitud.

- ¡Gracias, Kelly… por todo!

- Gracias a usted, comodoro… yo—yo lo quiero mucho, señor.

En ese momento, y sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta, el teniente Azueta apareció en escena y se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su padre y su novia estaban ahí, frente a él, en aquel momento tan especial y tan tierno.

- ¡Oh! – Nick sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Creo que—creo que interrumpí algo importante.

- ¡Nada de eso, hijo! – El comodoro soltó a Kelly. – Todo está bien… Kelly y yo solo estábamos… aclarando algunos asuntos.

- ¿Todo en orden entonces? – Nick quiso saber.

- ¡Todo en orden! – Kelly le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ahora que los tengo aquí a los dos, - El comodoro Azueta sonrió. – Solo quiero repetirles lo que ya les dije a ambos por separado, estoy feliz de saber que finalmente están juntos y espero que cuiden, nutran y fortalezcan esta relación cada día. Yo les puedo asegurar que el amor es algo precioso que no se encuentra fácilmente… ustedes que lo tienen, protéjanlo con su vida.

- ¡Así lo haremos, padre! – Nick se acercó a Kelly para abrazarla. – Y gracias por todo, de verdad.

- Nick y yo vamos a ir a comer, señor… - Kelly le informó, abrazándose a su novio. - ¿No quiere venir con nosotros?

- Me temo que tendré que dejar pasar la invitación por ahora, Kelly… tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y además no quisiera importunarlos.

- ¡Vamos, papá… tienes que comer de cualquier forma!

- Lo haré más tarde, Nick… ahora vayan ustedes… no tienen mucho tiempo y no querrán desperdiciarlo aquí, discutiendo con un viejo necio como yo. ¡Váyanse ahora mismo!

- ¡Sí, señor! – Los dos jóvenes respondieron a coro.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y Azueta se quedó ahí, de pie frente a la puerta, sonriendo y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos en aquel lugar.

- Amor joven… - Pensó. – Espero que sean muy felices… espero que ustedes encuentren en ese amor lo que yo siempre desee poder encontrar en mi vida… y que jamás logré tener… ¡Y que Dios los bendiga, hijos!

El jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo regresó a su escritorio, tomó la carpeta con los documentos que la teniente Hickson le había entregado y se dispuso a trabajar en ellos… el día aún se veía largo y era mejor no disminuir la marcha.

-

* * *

-

En una alejada mesa del Stardust, una que se localizaba junto a uno de los ventanales del fondo del restaurante y que ofrecía una vista del Boulevard del Lago, la base militar y la enorme fortaleza espacial que custodiaba la ciudad, una mesa que generalmente estaba reservada para los altos mandos de la UNS, la teniente Hickson y el teniente Azueta se habían instalado cómodamente.

Oliver, uno de los meseros habituales del Stardust, ya había pasado por la mesa y había tomado la orden del almuerzo de los dos tenientes: una pizza individual con todo para él, pizza que por otro lado podían compartir, ya que las porciones del Stardust eran famosas por ser _levantamuertos_, como los soldados de la base solían llamarlas. Y para Kelly una ensalada especial de la casa, otro tipo de _vuelve-a-la-vida_ que tenía toda clase de hierbas, vegetales, queso, pollo, huevo… y muchos ingredientes más que quizás era mejor que permanecieran en secreto.

Mientras esperaban a que su orden fuera servida, Kelly miró a Nick y él le sonrió. Se tomaron de las manos por encima de la mesa y como si fuera parte de una coreografía largamente ensayada, los dos se aproximaron para besarse. Fue apenas un besito, pero la electricidad que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jovencitos fue suficiente para dejarlos sin aliento. Los dos se miraron con una mirada que simplemente destilaba amor y ternura.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ese fue nuestro primer beso en público, Kel? – Nick se rió y para entretenerse comenzó a jugar con los dedos de ella.

- ¿Este que recién pasó… o te refieres al de esta mañana, frente a Lisa y Rick?

- ¡Dios santo! – Nick se rió con más ganas, mientras comparaba el tamaño de sus manos con las de ella. - ¡Eso fue…! No, es que jamás esperé que— ¡Sentí que el general Hunter me asesinaría ahí mismo!

- ¡Nah…! – Kelly se rió de buena gana. – No llegaría a asesinarte en público… además, tenemos a Lisa de nuestro lado y eso siempre es algo muy bueno.

- Lo tomo como dogma de fe. – Nick le sonrió a Kelly y le besó la mano. – Kelly…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ella se dejó perder en su mirada.

- Sé que apenas comenzamos… y yo no soy precisamente el hombre más experto del mundo en estas cosas. Sé que voy a meter la pata… sé que voy a cometer mil errores, pero quiero que—bueno, quiero que me ayudes… quiero ser un buen hombre para ti, Kelly… y yo…

- Nick… - Ella le acarició el rostro. – Eres un buen hombre… y seguro que los dos meteremos la pata y cometeremos errores, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro… podremos superarlo todo, salir adelante… crear nuestro propio futuro.

- ¿Juntos?

- ¿Podría ser de otra manera?

- No. – Nick declaró enfáticamente. – De ninguna otra manera.

- ¿Entonces? – Kelly se sentía hechizada por aquellos ojos que la observaban con tanto amor.

- Kelly… no sé si te lo había dicho antes pero… pero eres una mujer hermosa y—me encantas, Hickson… me gustas mucho.

- Y tú a mi, Nick. – Ella susurró, acercándose a él, obviamente buscando un beso.

Un beso que, por cierto, no llegaría a ocurrir. O al menos no en ese momento y definitivamente no frente a Tessie, ama y señora del Stardust, que se había acercado a la mesa a servirles sus bebidas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! No creo que tenga que preguntarles como van las cosas entre ustedes, chicos… ¡Felicidades! Sinceramente ya era hora… ya comenzaban a circular las apuestas, ¿saben?

- ¿Apuestas? – Kelly se rió. - ¡Tessie, no me digas que los chicos…!

- Ah, sí… - Tessie sonrió. – Tres a uno a favor… conozco a varios que van a estar muy felices esta noche cuando la noticia comience a esparcirse. Aunque estoy segura que a estas horas ya es de conocimiento público en la base.

- ¿Hacen apuestas con estas cosas? – Nick quiso saber.

- ¡Mejor no preguntes, Nick! – Kelly se abrazó a él.

- ¡En fin! – Tessie terminó de servirles sus refrescos. – Chicos, el día de hoy su almuerzo es cortesía de la casa… ¡Muchas felicidades de verdad! Kelly, creo que te llevas el paquete completo… y tú, Nick, realmente te has ganado el premio mayor con ella… puro oro, muchacho.

- Lo sé, Tessie… - Nick miró a Kelly con ternura y cariño. – Créeme que lo sé.

- ¡Y me da gusto que así sea! Creo que el consumo de esta noche de Jake también irá por cuenta de la casa… me da gusto saber que esos golpes no fueron en vano.

Tessie les guiñó el ojo y se alejó de ahí, de vuelta a su cocina. Kelly miró a Nick, quien se había sonrojado visiblemente y se notaba nervioso.

- ¿Jake… golpes…? Nick… ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡No me digas que…!

- Fue un altercado menor sin importancia. – Nick se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te peleaste con Jake?

- Bueno… ¡Él empezó!

- ¡Nick! – Kelly lo regañó. - ¡No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a todo el mundo!

- ¿Qué…? – El jovencito pareció escandalizarse. – Kelly, yo no voy por la vida golpeando a— ¿por qué me dices eso?

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Nicolás Azueta miró a su novia y tomó aire para comenzar con su relato. Aquellos ojos profundamente azules que lo observaban fijamente no le hacían fácil la tarea en absoluto, pero entre más pronto salieran las cosas a la luz, mejor para todos.

- Jake, él…él se apareció aquí ayer y… bueno, comenzó a decir cosas… unas cuantas verdades, para ser sinceros.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre ti, sobre mí… sobre nosotros, Kelly.

- ¿Jake hizo eso?

- Lo hizo. – Nick asintió. – Y en ese momento enfurecí, pero solo porque sabía que ese imbécil tenía la razón… hubo alguna discusión, las cosas se calentaron un poco…

- ¿Y terminaron golpeándose?

- No… bueno, un empujón, un puñetazo… tampoco fue como si se hubiera armado una batalla campal de marineros borrachos en una cantina de puerto.

- Nick… - Kelly suspiró. – Yo… no sé si haya sido correcto que…

- ¡No, no…! Pero escúchame por favor… Kel, yo creo que Jake tenía la razón y me alegra que me haya venido a buscar pleito, porque me hizo comprender muchas cosas y… y bueno, habrá que darle las gracias cuando lo veamos, porque creo que gracias a él… bueno, gracias a todo lo que sucedió ayer es que hoy estamos aquí, tú y yo… juntos, Kelly.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero…

- ¡Shhh…! – Nick se acercó a ella y la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica. - ¡No digas más nada! Además no puedes negar que te sientes orgullosa de que tu hombre se haya peleado por ti.

- ¿Mi hombre? – Kelly se rió. – Nick, eso suena positivamente sexista, machista y chauvinista y yo no voy a—

Pero Kelly fue silenciada esta vez por los labios de Nick que la besaron sin siquiera pedirle permiso ni autorización. Y ella se dejó besar. Era difícil resistirse a aquello… era tan difícil pensar cuando él la besaba… y, por el contrario, era tan fácil simplemente entregarse a esas sensaciones, a esos sentimientos. ¡El resto del mundo podía irse al diablo!

- Entonces… - El teniente Azueta preguntó cuando se separaron. - ¿Me perdonas, Kel?

- Solo si tú te disculpas con Jake.

- Está bien… - Nick refunfuñó. – Eventualmente lo haré.

- Bien… - Kelly lo meditó unos segundos. – En ese caso… estás perdonado.

- ¿Así nada más?

- ¡Vamos, Azueta! – Ella lo empujó con el hombro. – No te hagas el difícil… además es imposible estar enojada contigo… creo que el tiempo puede ser mejor aprovechado de otras maneras.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique… o quieres saltarte la lección teórica e ir directamente a la práctica?

Nick se rió y sin siquiera molestarse en responder a aquello, abrazó a Kelly y buscó desesperadamente sus labios. Y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. No sabía que era, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero había una verdad indiscutible en su vida y esa verdad era que Kelly Hickson lo enloquecía, lo hacía perder el juicio, la razón… y lo enternecía mas allá de lo que él mismo podía comprender.

- ¿Sigues pensando que este es un pueblo frío? – Kelly susurró contra los labios de Nick cuando se separaron.

- No, ya no lo es tanto… ¿por qué lo preguntas, Hickson?

- No sé… porque pensaba darte algo para que entres un poco en calor.

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos del ex – marino brillaron traviesamente. – Bien… tienes mi atención… escucho…

- No es lo que piensas, pervertido. – Kelly se rió y se lanzó a abrazar a Nick. – Estaba pensando en tejerte un suéter.

- ¡Aw…! – Nick se rió. – En primer lugar no soy un pervertido… cuando hablaste de algo para entrar el calor yo pensé en café.

- ¡Sí, seguro!

- ¡Totalmente! Y en segundo lugar… tú… ¿Tú sabes tejer? – El marino seguía descubriendo cosas, pequeños detalles de Kelly que le encantaban.

- Mi mamá me enseñó cuando era niña… tejía bufandas, cientos de bufandas… kilómetros de bufandas.

- ¡Exagerada! – Nick se rió.

- ¡Historia verdadera, Azueta! Mi mamá llegó a pensar en venderlas por metros… después optó por mejor enseñarme a tejer suéteres. Y aunque hace mucho que no lo hago, creo que no quedaría tan mal.

- Bueno, si tengo que ser tu conejillo de indias, no hay nada que hacer. – Nick suspiró resignado.

- ¡Eres de lo peor, Nick Azueta! – Kelly refunfuñó.

- ¡No es cierto! – El teniente no pudo controlar más su risa y se lanzó a abrazar a su novia. – La verdad es que me encanta la idea, Kel… el que me tejas un suéter, es algo fantástico y me emociona… te juro que lo voy a usar tanto que pronto se va a desgastar.

- ¿Azul te parece bien?

- Te lo dejo a tu elección, Hickson.

- Nick…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te amo… - Kelly sonrió y se acercó a él. - ¡Te amo como no tienes una idea!

El joven teniente, enternecido por aquello, tomó el rostro de Kelly Hickson entre sus manos y la besó de lleno en los labios. Ella cerró sus ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello a Nick Azueta, mientras se entregaba por completo a aquel beso y a la vez lo reciprocaba con igual entusiasmo y pasión.

Y en la barra del Stardust, Tessie O´Shea sonreía mientras limpiaba diligente y escrupulosamente, los vasos que se encontraban en un estante. Cada vez que una nueva pareja de militares enamorados llegaba a su restaurante, cada vez que el Stardust se convertía en escenario de algún romance militar, ella sentía que su misión en la tierra se estaba cumpliendo. Después de todo, pensaba, ella misma había vivido una tormentosa y apasionada historia de amor con un militar. Y en cada nueva pareja ella sentía que se volvía a revivir su propia historia.

Y, en su opinión totalmente honesta y objetiva, hacía mucho que no veía en el Stardust una nueva pareja tan linda y tan perfecta como la formada por Kelly Hickson y Nick Azueta. Esos dos jovencitos eran la perfecta definición de aquella máxima que rezaba "_hechos el uno para el otro"._ Aquella era una relación de esas que durarían para siempre. De eso Tessie no tenía la menor duda.

-

* * *

-

Aquel día, sin duda, había sido demasiado largo para el comodoro Azueta. Había comenzado mal, ya que él se sentía muy culpable después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Había mejorado un poco hacia el medio día, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Kelly. Pero después la licenciada Fiorenzi había aparecido en su oficina… y el ánimo de Azueta había vuelto a desplomarse.

El pasar casi tres horas hablando con Hannah Fiorenzi sobre asuntos que iban desde las cuestiones políticas hasta las implicaciones que estas situaciones tenían dentro de la estructura del ejército, pasando además por la revisión de varios reglamentos de la UNS y una fugaz inspección de los programas y planes de estudios de la Academia Espacial, no era precisamente lo que el comodoro consideraba una tarde divertida.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que Fiorenzi se había comportado mucho más seria y profesional de lo que acostumbraba y eso, tan solo eso, ya había sido un gran avance. No habían mencionado el tema de Kelly Hickson en lo absoluto y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Fiorenzi había revisado exhaustivamente el expediente de la teniente y no había encontrado una sola mancha en él. Cuando Azueta trajo a colación el tema de la filtración de la información por parte de alguien que operaba desde el interior de la organización militar, Hannah se limitó a responder, de una manera bastante escueta, que estaban investigando el asunto. Y no se habló más de ello.

Hannah Fiorenzi se había retirado alrededor de las 2000 horas, con el pretexto de que tenía una reunión de staff con el resto de los observadores. Azueta la acompañó hasta la puerta de su oficina y ahí se despidió diplomáticamente de ella.

Si lo que Fiorenzi quería era aplicarle la ley del hielo a Azueta para con eso lograr conmoverlo, falló monumentalmente. Aquello antes de hacer sentir mal al comodoro, lo tranquilizó bastante. Él jamás había sido un hombre de muchas palabras… y mucho menos tratándose de cuestiones oficiales. Y menos aún cuando Fiorenzi estaba involucrada. Así que el hecho de haberla tenido en su oficina, de haber trabajado con ella en santa paz y de haberse despedido de ella sin que mediara ninguna discusión de por medio ya era una gran ganancia para el comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Carlos Azueta fue a sentarse a su escritorio, se recargó en su poltrona y cerró los ojos. Dejó salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y se frotó las sienes, tratando de sacarse de encima el cansancio de un día demasiado largo. Después observó los escasos documentos que en ese momento tenía sobre su escritorio, los apiló y los puso a un lado.

- Creo que es todo por hoy. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Su mirada se desvió entonces hacia su teléfono satelital que en esos momentos descansaba sobre la pulida e inmaculada superficie de su escritorio. Azueta lo tomó en su mano y lo observó en silencio por unos segundos. Era como si estuviera tratando de decidir sobre lo que debía hacer… o como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para tomar la determinación de hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer.

- ¡Que demonios! – Murmuró y oprimió un botón de marcado rápido.

Los segundos, porque aunque para él parecieron siglos, en realidad fueron segundos, que su interlocutora tardó en responder a esa llamada, le parecieron eternos al impaciente comodoro. Pero cuando escuchó al otro lado de la línea la inconfundible voz de la arquitecta Galland respondiendo aquella llamada, una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del viejo lobo de mar.

- ¡Hola Galland, buenas noches? ¿No soy inoportuno?

- ¡Carlos! – La arquitecta no pudo ocultar su emoción al escucharlo. - ¿Cómo estás? Justamente estaba pensando en ti.

- Sé que hacía días que no llamaba, pero no podrías creer el trabajo que tenemos por aquí en estos días.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! En realidad acá hemos andado igualmente ocupados. Pasé la mitad de la semana viajando por los pueblos aledaños, buscando a algunos proveedores de material para la restauración. Ya sabes, materiales originales y típicos de la zona. Woodland debe de ser restaurada a detalle.

- ¡Y no dudo que estés haciendo un trabajo excepcional! Y dime, ¿te divertiste mucho en esos viajes?

- Bueno… no fueron la gran cosa. Es decir, viajes de 100 kilómetros a la redonda, por carreteras estatales o caminos rurales…

- ¿Fuiste sola?

- Algunas veces… en otras ocasiones me acompañó André… el arquitecto André Swanson, te he hablado de él.

- Sí… - Azueta no sonó particularmente amistoso. - ¿Y la pasaron bien?

- Bueno, son asuntos de trabajo, Carlos. Además André podrá ser un gran arquitecto, pero tiene demasiados problemas existenciales. En realidad prefiero salir sola a esos viajes, por tranquilidad y salud mental.

- Sí, es mejor así.

- Además, uno de esos días estuve cerca del pueblo de Camden, ¿sabes?

Los ojos del comodoro Azueta se abrieron grandes y se enderezó en su asiento ante la mención de aquel lugar… aquel sitio en donde…

- Me detuve un momento, - Jesse seguía hablando. – Ahí en—en el Pilgrims Field Memorial… en el cementerio…

- ¡Oh…! – Fue todo lo que pudo mascullar Azueta.

- Sí… bueno… quise pasar… a dejarles algunas flores… en tu nombre, claro.

Los ojos del comodoro Azueta se humedecieron al escuchar aquello. Pero ni él mismo podía definir si aquella emoción que súbitamente lo había embargado se debía a la memoria de su hija y su nieto, muertos durante la guerra, o si era causada por aquel sentimiento de gratitud que sentía hacía Jesse Galland. O quizás era una mezcla de las dos cosas.

- Gracias, Jess. – El curtido militar murmuró. – Gracias de verdad.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Carlos!

- Y… el lugar… ¿cómo está todo por allá?

- Es un lindo sitio. – Jesse sonrió. – Estaba completamente solo cuando fui. Estuve un rato ahí, coloqué la guirnalda de flores que había llevado y… les hablé a Gabriela y a tu nieto de ti, Carlos…

- ¡Jesse…! – La voz del comodoro sonó totalmente arrasada por la emoción.

- Supongo que… querían saber como estabas tú.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste?

- Que estabas bien… que tenías mucho trabajo… pero que no te olvidabas de ellos y que los amabas con todo tu corazón.

- Sí… - Azueta trató de sonreír. – Creo que… seguro que les agradó tener visitas. No creo que reciban muchas por allá en estos días.

- Te prometo que volveré a ir antes de volver a Ciudad Macross… - Jesse decidió cambiar el tema, al notar que la voz de Azueta sonaba tan entristecida. - ¿Y cómo va todo por allá, Carlos? ¿Cómo está Nick?

- Oh, el trabajo habitual. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, realmente. Al menos no en esa trinchera… en cuanto a Nick, él no podría estar mejor. Él y Kelly…

- ¿Finalmente…? – Galland se adelantó sin siquiera darle tiempo a Azueta de terminar de hablar. – Es decir… discúlpame… ¿me decías?

- Sí… - El comodoro se rió. – Finalmente… el día de ayer… Nick llegó con la sorpresa.

- ¿Y cómo están?

- ¡Felices! Sinceramente ya era hora… y me da mucho gusto por ellos. Mi hijo es un buen muchacho y Kelly… bueno, ¿qué puedo decir de ella?

- Sí, hacen una linda pareja. Tendré que felicitarlos personalmente.

- Me daría gusto que lo hicieras… ¿cuándo vas a volver, Galland? – Azueta lanzó a bocajarro.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la arquitecta iluminó aquella noche oscura en su habitación prefabricada en las afueras de Woodland. ¿Carlos Azueta estaba impaciente por tenerla de vuelta? Porque a decir verdad, su propia paciencia estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite… ¡Quería volver a Ciudad Macross! Quería volver a casa… quería volver con él.

- Pronto, Carlos… en unas dos o tres semanas.

- ¡Es demasiado!

- Bueno… el trabajo es el trabajo.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – El comodoro suspiró resignado y se recargó en su poltrona, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. – Entonces, Galland… cuéntame de tu día. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Woodland?

Y mientras el comodoro Azueta escuchaba a Jesse Galland hablar de los avances que habían tenido en la restauración, los proyectos que estaban completando y los mil y un pendientes que tenían, así como las vicisitudes que iban surgiendo sobre la marcha, lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en cuanto la extrañaba… y en el hecho de que él daría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, por tenerla a su lado en esos momentos.

Ya era algo imposible de ocultar e imposible de negar. Él extrañaba a la arquitecta Galland… y poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de lo indispensable que ella ya se había hecho para él y la parte tan importante que ella ocupaba en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores del ala oeste de la Academia Militar, que a esas horas de la noche estaban prácticamente vacíos, el teniente Nicolás Azueta acababa de salir de una muy necesaria ducha. Había pasado la tarde en entrenamiento físico y el instructor se había asegurado de que aquellos muchachos, como suele decirse, sudaran la gota gorda de una manera bastante literal. Así que antes de retirarse de la academia, Nick pensó que lo más civilizadamente correcto era pasar por la ducha antes de volver al mundo.

Sentado en una banca de madera frente a su casillero, el teniente Azueta se ocupaba en anudarse los zapatos. El cabello, todavía mojado, estaba totalmente revuelto y llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras que su mente parecía estar muy lejos, probablemente anticipando el encuentro con Kelly, su novia, con quien había quedado de verse para cenar en el Stardust.

Pero de pronto Nick se percató de que estaba completamente solo en el vestidor. Los pocos compañeros que hasta hacía un rato andaban por ahí habían desaparecido misteriosamente. El teniente Azueta, algo extrañado, levantó la mirada y recorrió con ella el lugar… y de pronto se puso de pie de un salto cuando notó que justo detrás de él, en un punto muerto de su ángulo de visión, un oficial de uniforme azul oscuro que, de pie y completamente inmóvil, lo observaba fijamente, aunque sus ojos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por la visera de su gorra de guarnición.

- ¡General Hunter! – El joven oficial hizo un saludo casi desesperado. - ¡Buenas noches, señor!

Rick lo observó imperturbable por unos segundos. El teniente continuaba en posición de firmes y congelado en aquel saludo militar. El general de la UNSAF se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar:

- Descanse, teniente Azueta.

Nick hizo lo que él le ordenaba, pero la mirada escrutadora de Rick Hunter sobre él no era precisamente algo que lo pudiera hacer descansar. Aquel militar, héroe de guerra, mandamás de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial, esposo de la almirante Hayes y, sobre todo, primo de Kelly, estaba logrando poner a Nick bastante nervioso.

- Teniente, - Rick finalmente habló. – Sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana… no creo que esa sea precisamente la clase de espectáculos que dos tenientes de la UNS deban estar dando por los jardines de la base militar.

- Lo sé, señor. Y me disculpo… no volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que no volverá a ocurrir, Azueta? ¿No volverán a dar esos espectáculos… o no volverán a besarse?

Nick pasó saliva y bajó la mirada. Rick caminó de un lado a otro frente a él y después se detuvo en seco. El teniente estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero se contuvo heroicamente y levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los del general e incluso sacó fuerzas de algún lugar para sostenerle la mirada y hablar con una voz que se escuchó bastante más segura de lo que él realmente se sentía:

- Señor, solicito permiso para hablar con libertad, señor.

- ¡Adelante, teniente! – Rick hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano. – Seguro que tendrá cosas muy interesantes que decirme.

- Básicamente, señor… - Nick prosiguió. – Todo puede resumirse a una sola cosa… general Hunter, yo amo a Kelly—a la teniente Hickson. Y yo… estoy consciente de que ella es su prima, señor… que usted es su único familiar consanguíneo vivo. Y entiendo que esté… algo— sorprendido con esta situación, yo…

- Teniente Azueta, lo que usted dice es verdad solo parcialmente. Es cierto que soy el único pariente consanguíneo vivo que ella tiene… aunque no es cierto que esté sorprendido con esta situación. – Rick hizo una pausa dramática. – Creo que es una situación largamente anunciada, en realidad.

- ¿Usted lo sabía, señor? Es decir… lo de Kelly y—

- Teniente, no hacía falta tener poderes psíquicos ni una bola de cristal… ustedes dos son demasiado transparentes y todos nos preguntábamos cuanto más iban a tardar en darse cuenta de lo que ya era tan obvio.

Nick bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Rick prosiguió hablando:

- No es eso de lo que vine a hablarle, teniente… o más bien dicho, no es ese el sentido de esta conversación. Porque aunque estoy aquí para hablar de mi prima… y de su relación con usted… en realidad no vengo a comportarme como el primo celoso que le pide al novio que se aleje de su prima o asuma las consecuencias. No es el caso… pero quiero saber cuales son sus intenciones con Kelly.

- Señor… - Nick lo miró de frente y habló con toda la sinceridad del mundo. – Yo la amo, general. Kelly es—ella es la mujer de mi vida, para ponerlo en corto. Y mis intenciones con ella son buenas. Quiero decir, yo no soy un hombre que busque diversión o la satisfacción de un momento. Yo soy un hombre de compromisos, señor. Y a Kelly la quiero bien. Y si tardamos tanto en hacer oficial lo que usted dice que ya era obvio, es porque creo que ambos queríamos estar seguros de las cosas antes de iniciar con una relación oficial. Pero a Kelly yo la amo con mi vida, general. Ella es lo más importante que tengo y no pienso fallarle ni decepcionarla. Ella está segura conmigo, general Hunter.

Rick, aunque interiormente estaba complacido e incluso conmovido con aquellas palabras, trató de mantener su actitud fría y escrutadora. Quería asegurarse de que Nick era el hombre que Kelly merecía tener a su lado.

- Ella, aunque no lo demuestre, ha tenido una vida difícil, Azueta.

- Yo lo sé, general. – El teniente respondió sin dudar. – Pero Kelly es una luchadora, una sobreviviente… y eso es algo, una de las muchísimas cosas que admiro y respeto en ella, señor.

- Necesito saber que la va a tratar bien, como ella se lo merece. – Rick lo miró a los ojos. – Yo podré ser su único pariente consanguíneo, pero le aseguro que Kelly tiene una gran familia adoptiva que la protege y la arropa. Así que debe de estar conciente de que habrá muchos ojos vigilándolo, teniente.

- Lo entiendo, señor. – Una leve sonrisa apareció momentáneamente en los labios de Nick. – Y le aseguro que es mi propio padre el primero que estará vigilándome y auditándome a cada paso, general.

- No esperaría menos del comodoro. – Rick, por más que quiso evitarlo, sonrió momentáneamente. – Pero, considérese advertido, teniente.

- General, yo comprendo la situación. Pero vuelvo a asegurarle que mis intenciones con ella son las mejores. La quiero, la admiro, la respeto. La amo, señor. Y usted sabe lo que es eso, usted también tiene a una mujer extraordinaria a su lado a quien ama con todo su corazón. Usted, más que nadie, debe de entender lo que siento por Kelly.

Rick sonrió levemente y apenas y asintió con la cabeza. Después miró a Nick de frente y su mirada pareció suavizarse.

- Confío en que todo lo que dices sea verdad, Azueta… por tu propio bien. Kelly merece ser feliz y necesita de alguien que la valore, la apoye, la quiera por sobre todas las cosas y siempre esté a su lado. Y admito que si ese hombre eres tú, yo soy el primero en alegrarme y felicitarlos por ello. Espero que comprendas que de cualquier forma era necesario que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa… Kelly es mi familia.

- Lo sé, señor. Y gracias por sus palabras… significan mucho para mí. Le aseguro que siempre daré lo mejor de mí para hacer que Kelly esté tranquila, feliz y tenga la seguridad que necesita… y todo el amor que merece. – Nick sonrió emocionado. - ¡Porque ella merece todo el amor y todo lo mejor que yo pueda darle, señor! Y le prometo, le juro que Kelly será muy feliz conmigo… yo haré hasta lo imposible, general Hunter. Es una promesa.

- Supongo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar entonces. – Rick se acomodó su gorra de guarnición. – Y espero que sea una promesa que sepas cumplir, Azueta.

El general comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del vestidor. Antes de salir se detuvo y miró al joven teniente sobre su hombro:

- Aunque no sé si este sea un buen comienzo, teniente Azueta… considerando que está haciendo esperar a mi prima que a estas horas del día seguro que ya debe de estar muriéndose de hambre… y eso, le aseguro, no es bueno para usted.

Nick se rió, entre divertido y nervioso con aquello. Pero la sonrisa que Rick le lanzó antes de salir del vestidor lo tranquilizó bastante. El teniente se puso un suéter color azul sobre la camiseta que traía, se pasó la mano por el cabello para medio aplacárselo y se miró rápidamente en el espejo.

- ¡Listo! – Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tomaba su chaqueta que estaba sobre la banca. - ¡Ya salimos de esta y con vida! Ahora a enfrentar a Kelly… ¡Y que Dios me proteja si decide cenar Azueta a la parrilla después de este retraso! Pero tengo una buena excusa… ¿o no?

El teniente Azueta salió corriendo de aquel sitio, dirigiéndose ya sin paradas al Stardust, en donde lo esperaba aquella chica que había conquistado su corazón y lo había hecho enamorarse como nunca pensó que alguna vez se enamoraría en su vida. Esa mujer adorable llamada Kelly Hickson.

-

* * *

-

La almirante Lisa Hayes se encontraba a esas horas de la noche todavía en su oficina después de lo que había sido un día demasiado largo de labores. Había momentos en los que el trabajo parecía no tener fin y aunque ella había estado ocupada todo el día, después de aquella dura jornada, sentía que no había hecho nada. Por supuesto que aquello no era verdad; había trabajado laboriosamente durante horas sin parar, pero el trabajo no daba tregua y sin importar la velocidad ni la celeridad que se le diera a los asuntos que había que atender a lo largo del día, estos seguían apilándose sin misericordia.

Lisa, sentada en su cómoda poltrona y con los codos recargados en su escritorio, observaba nostálgicamente una pintura que decoraba uno de los muros de su oficina. Una pintura de un hermoso pueblito al lado del mar… un lugar paradisiaco y muy querido para ella: Villa Riviera.

En esos momentos ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar lejos de Ciudad Macross, gozando del clima benigno, las hermosas playas y la tranquilidad y serenidad de aquel pequeño poblado que tanto significaba para ella y que tantos recuerdos hermosos evocaba en su mente y en su corazón.

Y fue precisamente esa la escena que encontró el general Hunter cuando, sin siquiera tener la cortesía de anunciarse, entró a la oficina de la almirante Hayes.

- ¡Hey! – La saludó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que arrojaba su gorra de guarnición a una superficie cercana. - ¿Cómo estás, bonita? ¿Lista para ir a casa? Ya son pasadas las 2100 horas.

Rick se había acercado a Lisa y ahora se estaba inclinando sobre ella para besarla en la frente. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa cansada y él pudo ver en sus ojos que su esposa estaba realmente agotada. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba particularmente.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? Te ves exhausta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco cansada. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad y matizando sus palabras con una sonrisa. – Pero nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda curar. No te preocupes, Rick.

- ¿Estás segura? – El piloto tocó la frente de ella con el dorso de su mano, para comprobar su temperatura. - ¿No estarás enferma?

- ¡Claro que no! Solo tengo algo de sueño… ¿Y tú? ¿Ya terminaste de aterrorizar al pobre de Nick Azueta? – Preguntó ella con una nota de buen humor.

- ¡Yo no estaba aterrorizando a nadie! – Rick se defendió. – Además, ¿tú cómo sabes que yo…?

- ¡Yo todo lo sé, pilotito! – Lisa le tocó la punta de la nariz juguetonamente. – Soy prácticamente omnipresente… así que más vale que te cuides y que te comportes. Yo todo lo veo.

- ¡Dios mío, ahora tiene delirios de diosa egipcia! Ahora resulta que es el _ojo que todo lo ve_… la Suprema Regente del Universo… la Conciencia Cósmica que todo lo ve y todo lo conoce…

- Tú lo has dicho. – Replicó Lisa como si aquel asunto no tuviera mayor importancia. - ¿Entonces?

- ¡Bah! – Rick se hizo el ofendido, pero aquella charada no duró mucho. - ¡Lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de desquiciada, Lisa Hayes!

- Pretenderé que no escuché esa última parte. – Lisa sacudió su mano frente a ella. - ¿Y cuál es el reporte de daños?

- ¡Por Dios, Lisa! – Rick levantó sus brazos al cielo. - ¿Tanto te preocupa que haya asesinado a Nick Azueta?

- Es uno de mis oficiales y por consiguiente me preocupa. – Lisa le informó. – Y además, es el novio formal de mi asistente personal… ¿no te parece suficiente?

- ¡Claro, claro! Ahora resulta que yo soy el ogro, el malo de la película. – Rick se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer berrinches y cuéntame! – Lisa se puso de pie y fue a tratar de contentar a su esposo.

- ¡Ah! – Rick sonrió travieso. - ¡_Noches para Llorar_ comenzó temprano el día de hoy! Y aquí viene la sección de los chismes frescos.

- Rick… - Lisa le advirtió con su mejor mirada precautoria.

- ¡Ya está bien, está bien! – Él se defendió. – No lo asesiné ni lo atropelle ni lo ahorqué ni tampoco lo empalé ni lo descuarticé… ni siquiera lo perseguí ni le arrojé verduras podridas.

- Eso ya es un avance.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! Tienes que darme algo de crédito. Tenía que poner las cosas en claro con él… poner las cartas sobre la mesa… establecer las reglas del juego.

- Y después de tantas metáforas, ¿qué sucedió?

- Te vuelves algo insoportable cuando estás cansada, ¿lo sabías?

Lisa le pellizcó la nariz a Rick como castigo por aquel insulto lanzado hacia la ama y señora de la UNS, un castigo sumario que a ella le pareció bastante oportuno.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Qué le dijiste entonces? ¡Pobre Nick! Seguro que estaba muerto de miedo.

- ¡Nah…! Tampoco soy tan malo, Hayes. Hablé con él, creo que de manera civilizada y bastante formal… le dejé bien en claro la situación. ¡Kelly es mi prima!

Lisa sonrió y se acercó a Rick para sorprenderlo con un besito tierno y cariñoso en la mejilla. Aquello hizo que él sonriera emocionado y la abrazara alrededor de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

- ¡Me encanta cuando eres el Macho Alfa de la familia! ¿Lo sabías? – Lisa le plantó otro besito, en los labios esta vez.

- ¿En serio? Haberlo dicho antes, almirante… - Rick le regresó el beso. - ¿Sabes? Creo que Nick es el indicado para Kelly.

- ¿Finalmente te convenciste de ello, amor?

- Los dos están igual de locos, así que… dice el refrán que siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

- ¡Que malo eres, Rick! – Lisa se rió.

Él se rió con ella y la besó en medio de los ojos.

- Pero bueno… suficiente de otras personas… ¿cómo están mis dos amores el día de hoy? Además del cansancio del día, quiero decir.

- ¡Oh, tu hijo y yo estamos muy bien, Rick! – Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegra saberlo… ¿sabes? No pude evitar notar, cuando entré, que estabas viendo la pintura de Villa Riviera… ¿recordando los viejos tiempos?

- Sí… - Lisa suspiró nostálgica. - ¡No sabes cuanto quisiera volver ahí alguna vez! Fue una experiencia hermosa.

- ¡Fue increíble! Y Lisa, te prometo que volveremos ahí… pronto. Cuando nuestro bebé tenga uno o dos años y podamos llevarlo a que disfrute del clima y la belleza del Caribe… ¿No sería algo fantástico?

- Nuestro bebé… - Lisa sonrió y se abrazó a Rick, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca provocando que él se estremeciera notoriamente. – Todavía me parece algo tan… increíble.

- Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías asimilado, bonita. – El piloto le acarició el abdomen a su esposa. – Creo que ya es algo bastante notorio, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Lisa irradiaba alegría. – He subido de peso… no te lo había dicho, pero hablé con Miriya hace un par de días y ella me acompañó con el sastre de la base… para hacerles algunos arreglos a mis uniformes.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, gordita? – Rick la abrazó alrededor de la cintura.

- ¡Por eso! – Lisa le dio un empujón juguetón. – Porque comenzarías a burlarte y a decirme… bueno, eso que dijiste.

- ¿Gordita?

- ¡Rick!

- ¿Qué pasa? Lisa… ¡Te ves hermosa! Quiero decir, siempre has sido una mujer muy bella pero… pero ahora… ¡Wow! Realmente… ¡Luces fantástica!

- Algo quieres, pilotito. – Lisa intentó separarse de él, pero Rick la retuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Ven acá, prófuga… ¡Claro que quiero algo, tonta! ¡Te quiero a ti!

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se rió y volvió a abrazarlo.

Justo en ese momento y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada más, un sonido firme en la puerta atrajo su atención. Lisa sabía reconocer a sus colegas perfectamente bien tan solo por la manera en que llamaban a la puerta.

- Es el comodoro. – Le informó a Rick.

- ¿Qué ese hombre jamás va a casa? – El piloto rezongó.

- ¡Vamos, Rick! Sabes que es una persona muy eficiente. ¡Adelante, comodoro!

- ¡Almirante! – Azueta entró y saludó militarmente a Lisa. - ¡General Hunter! Buenas noches… no esperaba encontrarlos todavía aquí a estas horas.

- Es tarde. – Rick aceptó, consultando su reloj. – Ya íbamos de salida, solo que nos entretuvimos un poco conversando.

- ¿Sucedió algo, comodoro? – Lisa quiso saber.

- No, en realidad no… bueno, le envié algunos documentos por el sistema de intranet para que los revise, almirante. Pero no es nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. Yo ya estaba por retirarme, pero noté que usted todavía estaba en la oficina y vine a verificar que no necesitara nada.

- Nada en lo absoluto, comodoro. – Lisa le sonrió. – Puede ir a casa sin apuros.

- Bien… - Azueta se dirigió a la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe. - ¡Oh, por cierto…!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Rick obviamente quería deshacerse rápido de la visita.

- Uno de los documentos que le envié, almirante… creo que les parecerá interesante.

- Nada que ver con los observadores, espero. – Lisa suspiró resignada.

- ¡No, nada que tenga que ver con ellos! – Azueta se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. – De hecho vino de Relaciones Públicas… ya tendrán tiempo de revisarlo a detalle, pero parece que varios medios de comunicación, revistas, programas de TV, están interesados en comprar la exclusiva por la historia de… bueno, de su embarazo.

- ¿La exclusiva…?

- ¿De qué…?

- Ya lo saben, - Azueta se encogió de hombros. – Entrevistas exclusivas con ustedes y esas cosas. Pero eso ya tendrán que hablarlo con los muchachos de Relaciones Públicas. De cualquier forma es bueno que estén al tanto.

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – Rick quiso saber. - ¿Compran una entrevista… es decir, nos pagan por hacernos una entrevista?

- No que yo sea el experto, pero algo así.

- ¿Y sabe que medios son los interesados, comodoro? – Lisa preguntó, picada por la curiosidad. – Realmente no creí que esto fuera a tener tanta atención, yo… no sé.

- Son varios medios, almirante. – Azueta le sonrió. – Y créame, esto es algo importante… para todos.

- ¡Gracias Azueta! – Rick le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien… entonces si no necesitan nada más…

- Nada más, comodoro. – Lisa le aseguró. – Puede retirarse.

- ¡Buenas noches entonces! Y los veo por la mañana. – Azueta hizo un impecable saludo militar antes de salir de la oficina.

Rick sonrió y miró a Lisa, quien obviamente aún seguía sorprendida por aquella noticia. El piloto la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres famosa, Lisa Hayes!

- Es que… ¿no es increíble?

- ¿Y piensas aceptar alguna propuesta?

- No lo sé, Rick… yo creo que debemos hablar con los de Relaciones Públicas… realmente no sé cuál es la mejor manera de proceder. Pero en todo caso, no es una decisión que yo deba o pueda tomar por mí misma… estamos juntos en esto, amor. Este pequeñito es tan tuyo como mío.

- ¡Eso sí! – Rick se rió y su rostro reflejó la alegría profunda que sentía y toda la emoción que aquello le provocaba. - ¡Dios, cómo quisiera que ya naciera nuestro bebé, Lisa! Va a ser algo… hermoso.

- Bueno… - Lisa hizo un gesto de preocupación. – Sobre el nacimiento… el momento de dar a luz, quiero decir…

- ¡Aw, no te asustes, amor! – Rick comenzó a besarla repetidamente en la sien. - ¡Yo voy a estar ahí! No te voy a dejar sola ni un momento.

- Lo sé… - Lisa le sonrió. – Pero estaba pensando que sería conveniente que comenzáramos a considerar la idea de asistir a algunos cursos o algo así… para cuando llegue el momento… es decir, los meses pasan rápido.

- ¡Lo que tú digas, amor!

- De hecho estuve platicando con Miriya…

- ¿Por qué será que cada vez que una frase comienza con esas palabras se encienden todas mis alarmas, almirante?

- ¡Vamos, Rick! No es tan malo… tú lo sabes.

- ¿No es tan malo con esa loca? Lisa, mira, en cuanto Miriya se entere de lo que Azueta nos acaba de decir se va a poner como histérica. ¡Y Dios nos libre y nos ampare si una de esas propuestas de entrevistas exclusivas viene de "_Noches para Llorar"_ porque entonces…!

Lisa no pudo menos que reírse con todo el aspaviento que Rick estaba haciendo. No sabía si le causaba más gracia la actitud de Rick o el hecho de que ella podía imaginar perfectamente las reacciones de Miriya ante aquella noticia.

- Bueno, no importa… Rick, escúchame… lo que pasa es que Miriya me invitó a que fuera con ella a una de sus clases de baile.

- ¡Y las cosas solo se ponen mejores! – Rick suspiró resignado. - ¿Miriya y Madame Butterfly juntas? Un desastre seguro.

- ¡No seas así, Rick! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? La pasamos bien en aquellas clases de baile con Madame Butterfly, ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- Rick… - Lisa lo tomó por las mejillas para capturar su atención. – No es tan malo… me estaba comentando sobre las danzas de vientre. Y su idea no es tan descabellada. Es decir, podría ser divertido… además Tania me ha dicho que tengo que hacer ejercicios. De cualquier manera pienso hablarlo con ella para que me de su opinión médica. Pero realmente creo que es una opción interesante y divertida.

- ¿Danzas de vientre? – Rick hizo un gesto. – Seguro que Madame Butterfly es experta en eso, porque cada vez que yo como lo que ella cocina, siento una extraña danza en el vientre… y no de una buena manera, eso te lo aseguro.

Lisa no pudo menos que reírse ante las ocurrencias de su esposo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la puerta de la oficina, aunque antes hicieron una parada cerca del perchero en donde estaban colgados sus sobretodos militares y sus gorras de guarnición.

- Miriya puede tener algunas ideas algo alocadas a veces, amor—

- ¿A veces?

- PERO, - Lisa lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Estuve investigando un poco y quizás esta idea es buena… es decir, además de relajarme y pasar un rato divertido, leí en algunos artículos médicos que la danza de vientre fortalece los músculos que sujetan al bebé durante el embarazo y todos los músculos que trabajan durante el parto, favorece la buena alineación del cuerpo, mantiene el tono de los músculos pélvicos, alivia las molestias en la zona lumbar… ¿sabías que algunas escuelas de obstetricia incluso tenían clases de danza de vientre como una opción a los métodos psicoprofilacticos?

- Hmmm… - Rick hizo un gesto. - ¿Sería un papá terrible y un esposo totalmente insensible si dijera que ese es un tema que no me apasiona particularmente, Lisa?

- Bueno, no te pido que nos acompañes. – Lisa le sonrió, mientras terminaba de abotonarse su gabardina. – Pero en nuestra próxima revisión médica, que ya está muy cercana, voy a hablar con Tania sobre esto… además creo que necesito una actividad para relajarme un poco… necesito salir con mis amigas, no sé… han sido meses muy difíciles para todos, en el trabajo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque yo tengo buenas ideas para mantenerte feliz, relajada y divertida. – Rick le guiño el ojo.

- ¡Eso no lo discuto ni lo niego, piloto! – Lisa le plantó un beso en los labios. – Pero… tú sabes… a veces una chica necesita salir con sus amigas.

- ¿Aunque esas amigas sean una alienígena demente y una mocosa que está jugando a la casita con un marinero?

- Rick…

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Él se rió. – Se hará como tú quieras, amor. Tú eres la jefa después de todo. Pero mientras tanto, ¿me honraría la almirante Hayes con su compañía esta noche para ir a cenar?

- ¿Me estás invitando a algún sitio en especial, amor?

- Bueno, es tarde y no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre y no esto de ánimos para cocinar. Así que… ¿recuerdas aquel restaurante en el centro? El que está frente a la Casa de Gobierno… cerca del parque.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa sonrió. – ¡Excelente opción!

- Entonces hay que darnos prisa… se hace tarde y no quiero irme a la cama en ayunas… y sin postre. – Rick le guiñó el ojo a su esposa.

- ¡Eres un pornográfico, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se aferró al brazo que su esposo le ofrecía.

- ¿Y no te encanta que sea así?

- Mentiría si te dijera que no.

Rick miró a su esposa, le sonrió con innegable amor y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios; beso que ella correspondió. Y después, solo para no perder su proverbial sentido de la competencia, le bajó a Lisa la visera de su gorra de guarnición hasta los ojos, consiguiendo que ella protestara airadamente y soltara un par de maldiciones que realmente no deberían de salir de la boca de una persona tan culta y refinada como la almirante Hayes, lo que solo provocó que Rick riera ruidosamente, mientras los dos salían de la oficina y la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo. Ahora era momento de olvidarse de todo, concentrarse en vivir la vida, gozar de su mutua compañía, de su amor y de aquellos preciosos momentos que ellos podían de vez en cuando robarle a la rutina y a los deberes… momentos que para ellos significaban todo, porque podían vivirlos juntos y dedicarlos a su amor. ***

-

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

* Después de un _midseason_ que, por motivo de un viaje inesperado, se tornó bastante largo, estamos de regreso. Dentro de mis mejores posibilidades, estaré publicando como hasta ahora cada dos semanas y les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo y el interés que han mostrado con esta pequeña historia. ¡Gracias a todos!

* Y como siempre, va un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo y beta Mal Theisman por su paciencia y su apoyo. Y una felicitación muy especial para él por haber concluido esa historia que es toda una obra maestra que es "Renacimiento". ¡Felicidades, colega!

* ¡Nos veremos en dos semanas!

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	23. Un Destino, Una Familia

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**UN DESTINO, UNA FAMILIA**

**-**

* * *

-

Habían pasado un par de semanas en Ciudad Macross… un par de semanas desde que Nick Azueta y Kelly Hickson eran oficialmente una pareja. Y para los jovencitos aquellas habían sido sin duda las dos semanas más felices y más mágicas de sus vidas, a pesar de que por cuestiones puramente laborales no habían tenido realmente la oportunidad de pasar algún día libre juntos, disfrutando de su naciente relación sentimental. Pero aún dentro de sus horarios de trabajo, los dos se las habían ingeniado para nutrir su incipiente romance y los dos andaban por la vida caminando sobre nubes.

Aquello no pasaba desapercibido para nadie en la Base Militar, pero todos estaban más que felices al ver a aquellos dos chicos tan emocionados y tan llenos de vida, de esperanzas y de sueños.

Y sin duda eran sus familias, tanto los Hunter-Hayes como el comodoro Azueta, quienes más felices estaban con aquella relación tan fuerte y prometedora. Aunque los roles se encontraban curiosamente divididos entre esas dos familias, pues el general Hunter se comportaba como el protector y vigilante de su prima, como era de esperarse. Pero, según las palabras de Nick, su propio padre parecía más el padre de Kelly que el suyo. Aunque, por otro lado, tanto Nick Azueta como Kelly Hickson contaban con el apoyo incondicional y la bendición de la almirante Hayes. Así que ambos se sentían seguros, confiados y sobre todo muy, pero muy felices.

Aquella mañana el teniente Azueta iba saliendo de la base después de pasar toda una noche – una larga noche – en unos ejercicios físicos. Estaba cansado, desvelado y bastante adolorido, pero sobre todo estaba hambriento. Así que se dirigió, sin perder tiempo, al Stardust. Los planes eran: un buen desayuno y después un viaje a su casa que culminaría con un baño caliente y varias horas de sueño reparador. Aunque en realidad no podía darse el lujo de dormir demasiado. Al día siguiente tenía que rendir un examen teórico en la Academia y había que estudiar.

Mientras Nick esperaba, sentado en la barra del Stardust, a que Tessie le sirviera su desayuno, su mente inevitablemente voló a Kelly Hickson y sonrió al recordar los momentos tan hermosos que había vivido con ella en los últimos días.

- Aunque no nos hemos visto tanto como yo quisiera, - El teniente meditó. – Al menos hemos sabido aprovechar el tiempo. Tengo que recompensarla por todo esto… se ha portado tan comprensiva y tan cariñosa conmigo…

- Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estás enamorado, Azueta.

El teniente sacudió la cabeza como para salir de sus ensoñaciones y miró a quien se había sentado a su lado. Un perceptible gesto de fastidio cruzó por su rostro cuando descubrió al teniente Jake Stonewell, de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial. Aunque Nick no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor o resentimiento, tampoco podía negar que no se sentía del todo cómodo en su presencia. Sobre todo considerando que la última vez que se habían visto, hacía ya dos semanas, su encuentro había terminado a los golpes.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – Preguntó diplomáticamente Jake.

- Adelante, Stonewell… tampoco es como si yo fuera el dueño de este sitio.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama, marino?

Nick negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

- Algunos velamos mientras otros están descansando cómodamente en sus camas, Stonewell.

Aquella respuesta pareció divertir al piloto, quien suspiró como si estuviera agotado y sacudió la cabeza.

- Bueno, la cama era cómoda, pero… yo no estaba precisamente _descansando_, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Nick le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jake, quien se rió socarronamente y se encogió de hombros. Ignorando por completo el reproche silencioso de Nick, el piloto se dirigió a uno de los mozos del Stardust.

- ¡Hey Oliver! Un café bien fuerte y un sándwich de queso, por favor.

- Sale en un minuto, Jake.

El teniente Stonewell miró a Nick y se encogió de hombros.

- Hay que recuperar las fuerzas, sobre todo porque tengo un día largo ante mí. Entonces, ¿me decías…?

- No te estaba diciendo nada.

- ¡Ah, sí! Tuviste actividades nocturnas… militares, quiero decir.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – Nick se concentró en su café.

- ¡Vamos Azueta! Debes relajarte un poco. – Jake le dio un golpecito juguetón en la espalda. – No te tomes las cosas tan en serio… además escuché lo de Kelly y tú. Parece que hiciste caso a mi consejo.

Nick se encogió de hombros y miró a Jake con una mirada bastante acusadora… pero que sin embargo reflejaba cierta gratitud.

- Admito que me hiciste considerar muchas cosas, Stonewell.

- Mira, viejo… - Jake clavó sus ojos en los de Nick. – Te lo he dicho, Kelly es amiga mía y yo la quiero y la respeto mucho. Yo daría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Y por lo que he podido ver ella está bastante feliz contigo… así que más vale que no lo eches a perder, Azueta.

- Kelly es lo que más me importa en el universo. – Nick agradeció con la cabeza a la jovencita que se acercó a servirle su desayuno. – Jamás haría nada que pudiera comprometer esta relación que tengo con ella.

- Por tu propio bien, espero que así sea. – Jake respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo. – Escucha Azueta, yo quiero mucho a mi tío, David… pero era bastante obvio que lo que había entre Kelly y él simplemente… no estaba destinado a ser.

Ante la mención del nombre de David Stonewell, Nick hizo un gesto de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido para Jake, quien se limitó a sonreír traviesamente y continuó hablando.

- No me preguntes por qué, pero Kelly te quiere, Azueta… y te quiere bien. Y al parecer lo que hay entre ella y tú es más sólido que lo que alguna vez tuvo con David. Y si ella está feliz contigo, yo estoy feliz contigo… ¿lo entiendes?

- No necesito ni tu aprobación ni tu bendición, Stonewell. – Nick lanzó a quemarropa. Pero de inmediato una incipiente sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Pero de cualquier modo te agradezco tus palabras.

- ¡Vaya! Tendré que marcar este día en mi calendario. – Jake tomó la taza de café que le acababan de servir. – Entonces propongo un brindis…

- ¿En honor a que…?

- Bueno… a que hemos estado conversando durante cinco minutos y tú todavía no me has golpeado, Azueta.

- O una de dos, o estoy aprendiendo un autocontrol realmente sorprendente… o estoy tan cansado que simplemente el día de hoy he decidido ser benévolo contigo.

Jake soltó una risotada y palmeó la espalda del marino.

- Podrías llegar a agradarme, Azueta… podrías llegar a hacerlo.

- ¡Que desgracia!

El teniente Azueta levantó su taza de café y se unió al brindis que Jake proponía. Minutos después los dos desayunaban juntos, mientras que conversaban de cualquier cosa relativa a sus experiencias militares en Ciudad Macross. Parecería que sus diferencias comenzaban a ser salvadas… y casi parecía que aquello tenía el potencial para convertirse en una incipiente amistad entre dos personas que, hasta hacía poco tiempo, parecía que se dirigían juntas al desastre.

-

* * *

-

A esa misma hora, en una oficina del piso 21 de la Fortaleza, el comodoro Azueta se preparaba para iniciar un día de labores. Ya hacía rato que estaba en su oficina, revisando algunos documentos y dándole el visto bueno a la agenda del día… pero el curtido militar parecía bastante ansioso esa mañana, como si estuviera esperando algo que no llegaba lo suficientemente pronto.

En unos minutos, según podía verse en su agenda que tenía abierta sobre el escritorio, tenía una reunión con la licenciada Fiorenzi… aquello no lo emocionaba en lo absoluto, pero había males necesarios en el mundo. Y sin duda esa reunión no era lo que lo tenía tan impaciente.

Se puso de pie, caminó alrededor de su escritorio y fue a mirar por la ventana. Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana y el campo militar ya bullía con la actividad del día. Y aquel era un día bastante lindo, Azueta tenía que admitirlo. El cielo azul, el clima tibio ya típicamente primaveral; los pajarillos revoloteaban por doquier y cantaban aquí y allá, escondidos en las ramas frondosas de los árboles. Sin duda la primavera había llegado con todo.

- ¿Cómo estarán yendo las cosas allá, en Woodland? – Azueta se preguntó en voz alta.

Y con eso quedó claro el hecho de que aquella ansiedad que mostraba en esa mañana primaveral, seguramente tenía que ver con la arquitecta Jesse Galland, a quien Azueta no había visto en semanas… y con quien no había hablado en ya casi cinco días. Los correos electrónicos iban y venían entre ellos, pero era diferente hablar de viva voz… y Carlos Azueta se sentía bastante ansioso de saber si los últimos planes de la arquitecta seguían en pie… porque eso significaría que, en el mejor de los casos, ella estaría regresando a Ciudad Macross a finales de esa semana.

En un arranque de valentía, Azueta sacó su teléfono satelital del bolsillo de su casaca y sin darse tiempo a pensar ni a arrepentirse, oprimió un botón de marcado rápido y se llevó el teléfono al oído, suspirando profundamente para calmarse un poco. Hicieron falta apenas un par de segundos antes de que la voz inconfundible – y un tanto adormilada – de Jesse Galland le respondiera desde el otro extremo de la línea.

- ¡Carlos, buenos días! – Ella lo saludó entusiastamente, a pesar de su evidente modorra.

- Galland… yo… ¿te desperté?

- No… ya estaba preparando mi desayuno. – Ella respondió, aunque Azueta no supo si creerle. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en Ciudad Macross? No imaginé que estarías llamando tan temprano.

- No, yo… siento mucho importunarte, Jesse.

- Tú jamás importunas, Carlos. – Había un timbre cariñoso en la voz de Jesse que hizo que el comodoro sonriera sin siquiera pensarlo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien… yo solo… estaba pensando… es decir, sobre el último e-mail que me enviaste…

Ya el comodoro se había sentado frente a su computadora y estaba precisamente revisando aquel e-mail al que hacía referencia. Un mensaje breve de apenas un par de párrafos pero que, como todos los mensajes que ella le enviaba, Azueta lo tenía prácticamente memorizado.

- ¿Algo en particular?

- Sí, bueno… mencionaste que… es probable que—que regreses pronto a Macross.

Sin poder evitarlo, la arquitecta Galland sonrió y se acurrucó en su cama, porque a decir verdad la llamada de Azueta la había sacado de un sueño profundo… y le había mentido al decirle que ya estaba preparando su desayuno.

Pero eran aquellos momentos los que hacían que Jesse se sintiera cada vez más encariñada con Azueta. Eran momentos como ese los que hacían que su corazón latiera tan rápido cuando pensaba en aquel militar de apariencia noble y trato amable por quien sentía un cariño tan especial. Y el que su voz fuera lo primero que escuchara al despertar era algo que la emocionaba más allá de lo que ella misma podía explicar.

- Con un poco de buena suerte, creo que podría estar volviendo a Macross para fin de mes. – Jesse le informó. – Un par de semanas cuando mucho… pero quizás podría hacerlo un poco antes… depende de la rapidez con que trabajen por acá mis muchachos.

- En ese caso, a estas horas deberías estar allá afuera, látigo en mano, asegurándose de que estén cumpliendo con su deber. – Azueta bromeó.

- Sí, es que justo en este momento están reparando una bolita con aguijones de metal que se le desprendió a mi látigo. Pero lo van a tener listo después del desayuno.

El comodoro Azueta se rió de buena gana. Había algo en aquella mujer que le encantaba. Sin importar lo que sucediera, Jesse Galland siempre le alegraba el día. Solo ella tenía ese poder de hacerlo sonreír… de hacerlo reír… de hacerlo sentir feliz. Y desde que se había ido a Woodland, su relación parecía haberse hecho más fuerte y más estrecha. Quizás era cierto aquello que decían de que la ausencia hace que el corazón se vuelva más cariñoso… aunque un hecho de la vida que era innegable era que Azueta estaba contando las horas que faltaban hasta que su amiga regresara a la ciudad.

- ¿Y cómo están los chicos? – Jesse le preguntó después de un breve silencio.

- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah, los chicos! – Azueta sonrió. – Ellos están bien… están felices.

- Me da gusto por ellos.

- A mí también… Kelly es alguien muy especial y el que ella y mi hijo estén juntos… para mí es motivo de gran alegría.

- Bueno, era obvio que algo sucedía entre ellos, ¿no? – Jesse comentó, con una sonrisa que a pesar de la distancia, Azueta percibió a través del teléfono. – Es así como las cosas deben de ser… cuando uno se enamora, quiero decir.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – El comodoro también sonrió. – Supongo que hay síntomas, ¿no?

- Sí, obviamente debe haberlos…

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos y esta vez el comodoro Azueta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para organizar sus pensamientos. Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarle algo a Jesse, pero no se atrevía… hacía tiempo que deseaba saber qué había ocurrido con ella, cuál había sido su historia de amor… y por qué cada vez que el tema surgía, aunque fuera levemente, ella se ponía tan triste. Y aquello, simplemente aquello, era suficiente para entristecer al buen comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Jesse? – Azueta preguntó con voz suave.

- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres, Carlos? – Ella respondió, notoriamente sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

- Es decir… sobre esos síntomas de los que hablamos… cuando te enamoraste… - Azueta se detuvo y vaciló momentáneamente. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- ¡Oh…!

Un silencio más prolongado que el anterior se hizo entre ellos y Azueta se recargó en su escritorio, tratando de mascullar alguna disculpa, alguna palabra, lo que fuera que saliera de sus labios… pero no podía. Era como si súbitamente hubiera perdido el habla y de pronto sintió que un sudor helado le corría por la frente.

Pero Jesse había tenido una reacción muy diferente. Por un lado sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho. Siempre que pensaba en su fallida historia de amor solía sentirse triste y nostálgica. Pero en ese momento las cosas parecían diferentes… Carlos Azueta estaba interesado en lo que le había sucedido.

Y ella, por alguna razón, se sentía más nerviosa que triste… y sentía una súbita y urgente necesidad de abrirle su corazón a aquel hombre y contarle todo lo que llevaba en él: lo que a nadie le había dicho jamás, lo que durante años se había guardado solo para ella… pero aquella era una conversación demasiado larga como para hacerla por teléfono.

- Jesse… mil disculpas… yo, no quise…

- ¡No, nada de eso! – Ella lo interrumpió. – Tú… tú me has hablado mucho de tu esposa y de todo lo que pasaron juntos, Carlos. Y yo jamás te he contado sobre mí… es justo que preguntes pero…

- Si te incomoda hablar de eso, solo olvida que pregunté.

- ¡No, no es eso! Es solo que… no sé si esta sea una conversación que quisiera tener por teléfono, ¿sabes?

- Entiendo. – Azueta asintió. – Además, yo tengo una reunión en un momento. Lamento mucho haber puesto el tema sobre la mesa, yo…

- Carlos… gracias. – La voz de Jesse lo silenció. – Por interesarte en mí… significa mucho, lo digo en serio.

- Tú sabes que me interesas… que me preocupo por ti, Galland. – Él le respondió con una cálida sinceridad que la hizo temblar de emoción.

- Supongo… que esta es una buena excusa para volver pronto a Ciudad Macross, ¿no? – Ella intentó bromear.

- Cualquier excusa es buena.

- Bien… en ese caso, prometo contarte todo lo que sucedió… aunque no es nada interesante ni importante, yo…

- ¡Galland! Es importante… para mí lo es.

- Fue solo un romance fallido, sin pena ni gloria… nada interesante que decir… tampoco es como si hubiera sido una historia épica, ni un romance de película…

- Pero fue una historia que te afectó, que marcó una etapa de tu vida, Galland. Y para mí todo lo que se refiere a ti es importante, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué? – Jesse se aventuró a preguntar.

El comodoro Azueta abrió grandes los ojos, totalmente tomado por sorpresa por aquella simple pregunta. Se recargó en el respaldo de su poltrona, dándose unos segundos para pensar y meditar su respuesta. Pero realmente aquella era una respuesta corta:

- Porque me importas.

- Carlos…

La voz de Jesse murió en su garganta. Pero había algo en la forma en que ella había pronunciado su nombre… algo que hizo que el comodoro Azueta se estremeciera y que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en sus labios.

Pero justo en ese momento, el inoportuno sonido del intercomunicador hizo que el comodoro diera un salto. El sonido fue tan notorio que incluso Jesse lo escuchó a través de la línea telefónica.

- El deber llama. – Ella comentó.

- Permíteme un segundo, Galland… - Carlos oprimió un botón. - ¿Qué sucede, Mary?

- Comodoro, la licenciada Fiorenzi está aquí… ¿la reunión va a ser en su oficina o en la sala de juntas?

- Hágala pasar por favor, Mary. Esto realmente no nos tomará mucho tiempo… - Azueta terminó la comunicación con su asistente. – Jesse, yo…

- ¡No te preocupes, Carlos! El deber es primero.

- ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde… hoy por la noche… si no te molesta?

- Estaré esperando tu llamada.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la licenciada Fiorenzi entró. El comodoro Azueta la miró y con la mano le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él se despedía de su amiga.

- En ese caso, hasta más tarde… ¡Que tengas un buen día, Galland!

- Tú también, Carlos…

El comodoro cerró su teléfono satelital y no pudo evitar una leve y fugaz sonrisa que apenas y rozó sus labios, pero que no pasó desapercibida para la vivaz licenciada Fiorenzi. Ella era una mujer perspicaz… y más que eso, tenía un interés personal en Carlos Azueta y aquella sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa… una cosa que a ella le causaba gran malestar e incluso un poco de celos.

- ¿Qué dice tu amiga, la arquitecta Galland?

- ¿Eh? – Azueta miró a Hannah, pero de inmediato recobró su actitud seria y marcial. – Buenos días, licenciada Fiorenzi. ¿Cuál es la agenda del día?

- ¿Así nada más? – Ella le lanzó fuego con la mirada. – Pensé que después de tantos meses ya tendrías un poco más de cortesía conmigo, comodoro.

- La cortesía siempre ha existido entre nosotros, licenciada.

- Estos son formalismos diplomáticos, nada más… pero bueno, no estoy aquí para discutir las reglas de urbanidad y buenos modales de nadie. Cada quien tiene que vivir según su madre lo haya educado.

El comodoro Azueta hizo un leve gesto de incredulidad. Aún después de casi tres meses de trabajar con la licenciada Fiorenzi, había demasiado de ella que él simplemente no comprendía.

- Las Industrias Shinsei. – Hannah lanzó a quemarropa. – Eso es lo que hay en la agenda del día.

- Pensé que eso ya había quedado zanjado.

- Obviamente pensaste mal, comodoro. – Ella le respondió con cinismo. - ¿Tienes tus expedientes, documentos y demás?

- Todo lo que le hice llegar en copia, lo tengo en original, licenciada Fiorenzi. Y si usted se dio un tiempo para revisarlo, se dará cuenta de que todo está en orden y todo es legal y perfectamente correcto.

La semana anterior, la licenciada Fiorenzi había lanzado un ataque feroz y despiadado en contra del comodoro Azueta, acusándolo de recibir dinero de las Industrias Shinsei a cambio de la firma de algunos acuerdos comerciales.

Sin embargo el comodoro, con la seguridad y frialdad que siempre demostraba en situaciones como esa, había comprobado que, en primer lugar, los acuerdos que existían entre las Industrias Shinsei y la UN SPACY eran anteriores incluso a su gestión, ya que se habían firmado esos acuerdos cuando todavía existía la Stonewell Bellcom… y habían sido originalmente firmados por el almirante Gloval y posteriormente ratificados por la almirante Hayes. Él, como jefe de Estado Mayor, no tenía absolutamente ninguna ingerencia en esos asuntos.

Además había demostrado que aunque justamente en la época en que se habían ratificado los acuerdos, ahora con las Industrias Shinsei, él había comprado su camioneta nueva, había sido simple coincidencia. Sus cuentas bancarias, sus estados de cuenta, sus comprobantes de ingresos y sus declaraciones patrimoniales lo respaldaban.

Si la licenciada Fiorenzi había querido darle un puntapié al comodoro para hacerlo trastabillar, sinceramente el tiro le había salido por la culata. Carlos Azueta se había mostrado serio, profesional, había tratado aquel asunto como si fuera cualquier otro de los múltiples asuntos que día a día se amontonaban en su escritorio y no le había dado mayor importancia.

Había respondido a todo por medio de oficios y con la documentación pertinente… y aquello había enfurecido a Hannah, que había tenido la secreta esperanza de que el comodoro Azueta pudiera reaccionar diferente y entonces ella le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda, su apoyo… pero las cosas, para Hannah, jamás iban a ser fáciles cuando se trataba de Azueta.

Y lo peor del caso era que en un par de semanas más el trabajo de la Comisión de Observadores terminaría… y ella no había logrado su objetivo.

- Entonces, - Azueta preguntó como si nada. - ¿Cuáles son los avances en la investigación que están haciendo sobre la filtración de información?

- Nuestros avances y resultados son secretos, comodoro. No vamos a ir por la vida proclamando que ya conocemos quien o quienes son los responsables… estamos siguiendo varias líneas de investigación. La pregunta sería, ¿cómo van ustedes con eso?

- Estamos en las mismas, licenciada. – Respondió escuetamente Azueta.

Hannah Fiorenzi miró detenidamente a aquel hombre que, frente a ella, se ocupaba en revisar minuciosamente una carpeta llena de documentos, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su presencia.

Aquel hombre era tan diferente de ese que ella había visto al entrar a esa oficina. Ese hombre que había estado hablando por teléfono con la arquitecta Galland… ese era el Azueta que Hannah quería tener para ella. El hombre que le parecía tan inalcanzable y que por eso la obsesionaba. Ella no podía irse de Ciudad Macross sin haber tenido a Azueta en sus manos. Aquello ya era una cuestión de honor.

- No me vas a hacer fáciles las cosas en lo absoluto, ¿no es así? – Ella preguntó.

- Las cosas jamás son fáciles, licenciada Fiorenzi. Por suerte su trabajo aquí está casi hecho… y por lo que veo, al revisar estos reportes, fuera de esta extraña situación con la filtración de información, en realidad no hay mucho que decir.

- ¿Y eso te parece poca cosa, Azueta?

- Nada es poca cosa para mí, cuando se trata de mi trabajo. – Él le lanzó una mirada dura. – Pero estamos trabajando en ello, siguiendo los canales legales y de inteligencia que son necesarios. Yo confío en mi gente, licenciada.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa, comodoro?

Azueta negó con la cabeza y ella se puso de pie, indignada. Él, caballerosamente, se puso de pie para acompañarla a la puerta, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo cuando le comunicó que estaría revisando los archivos. Salió de la oficina del comodoro y él suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Dos semanas más! – Se dijo a sí mismo. - ¡Las cosas van a cambiar mucho en dos semanas! – Y después hizo una pausa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Para mejor, por supuesto.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, el comodoro Carlos Azueta regresó a su escritorio y a sus obligaciones del día. Un día que sin duda prometía ser demasiado largo y tedioso… al menos hasta que llegara la hora de volver a hablar con Jesse Galland. Aquello era toda la motivación que él necesitaba para seguir adelante, al menos por ese día.

-

* * *

-

La mañana había sido larga y el trabajo se había ensañado con la almirante Hayes. Había sido una de esas jornadas que parecían no tener final. Sin embargo, con el profesionalismo y la eficiencia que eran características innatas de Lisa Hayes, ella se había puesto a la altura de las circunstancias y paso a paso había ido resolviendo cada situación y sacando adelante cada punto de la agenda del día.

Por supuesto, ella no podía tomar el crédito para ella sola. Como muchas veces lo hacía, agradecía a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba por haber puesto a la teniente Kelly Hickson y al comodoro Azueta en su camino. Aquellas dos personas eran sus más cercanos colaboradores y ella confiaba ciegamente en ellos. Formaban un equipo inquebrantable.

Y gracias a ello la tarde parecía que sería bastante más tranquila, en lo que a trabajo se refería. Y después de una mañana bastante agobiante, Lisa decidió consentirse a sí misma con una buena comida en el comedor de oficiales de La Fortaleza, y la compañía de la persona que podía hacerla olvidar las tensiones de aquel día: su esposo.

El general Rick Hunter entró al comedor de oficiales y miró a su alrededor. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando descubrió a su esposa, que le sonreía desde una mesa situada junto a un ventanal que mostraba un paisaje espectacular de Ciudad Macross.

Hacia allá se dirigió Rick y una vez que estuvo ahí, se inclinó levemente para besar a su esposa en los labios y acariciarle con ternura su ya evidente abdomen de sus cinco meses de gestación. Lisa le sonrió a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- ¿Sobreviviste al día, eh?

- Apenas. – Lisa suspiró. – El trabajo no nos dio tregua.

- ¡Deberías de tomarte la tarde libre, amor! – Rick se mostró preocupado.

- Todo está bien, Rick. – Ella le sonrió. – A decir verdad la tarde parece venir bastante tranquila. Ya lo peor del día pasó.

- ¿Y a qué hora crees que estarás libre?

- No sé… alrededor de las 1800 horas, supongo.

- Esas son buenas noticias. – Rick sonrió, mientras miraba el menú. - ¿Ya ordenaste?

- Espero que no te moleste. – Una sonrisa tímida y adorable apareció en los labios de Lisa. – Es que tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Pobrecita! – El piloto se rió, enternecido y enseguida miró al mesero que se había acercado a tomar su orden. – Tráigame el especial del día, por favor… no me quiero complicar la vida.

- ¡Sí, señor!

- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, piloto? – Lisa tomó la mano de Rick por encima de la mesa.

- Bien, todo tranquilo y en orden, por suerte. – El piloto se detuvo y suspiró resignado. – Excepto por una discusión protagonizada, para variar, entre Sidar y _el Armenio_. Max y yo tuvimos que intervenir… mucho me temo que de no haber sido así hubieran terminado a los golpes esos dos.

- ¿Así de malo, eh?

- ¡Ni te imaginas! Estoy contando las horas que faltan hasta que esos observadores se vayan de Macross y nos dejen en paz.

- Ya falta poco, Rick.

- ¡Estos días van a ser largos…! – Rick suspiró.

- Pero terminarán. – Lisa apretó la mano de su esposo. – Y después ya todo volverá a la normalidad aquí.

- Bueno… no lo sé, amor. Yo no cantaría victoria todavía. Al menos no hasta que pasen las elecciones. El clima electoral se ha recrudecido bastante desde que se anunciaron las candidaturas.

- Sí, el FAP va con todo. – Lisa aceptó. – No me gusta… realmente no me gusta nada.

Rick se acercó para besar a su esposa de lleno en los labios y con eso terminar esos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Después de todo, y aunque él mismo hubiera traído el tema a colación, él pensaba que lo peor que podían hacer era hablar de política durante su almuerzo. No quería provocarse una indigestión gratuita.

- Hablemos de cosas más importantes, bonita.

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Bueno… cosas como esta, por ejemplo.

Lisa observó un sobre que el piloto había puesto sobre la mesa y sonrió levemente al tiempo que lo tomaba en las manos y lo abría para leer su contenido por milésima vez desde que lo habían recibido.

Era un sobre con un logotipo que para ellos resultaba bastante conocido: el logo de la Revista Helmantiké, a la que ellos le habían concedido una entrevista poco antes de su matrimonio hacía ya casi dos años.

- La historia exclusiva del embarazo de la almirante Hayes. – Rick le recordó. - ¿Qué has decidido al respecto? Porque hay que dar una respuesta en estos días.

- ¡Oh Rick…! – Lisa se rió. - ¿No es todo tan irreal?

- ¡Es algo fantástico! Es decir, no que me emocione particularmente aparecer en este tipo de medios pero… todo esto, nuestro bebé y todo, es lo que quiero decir.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa releía aquella carta. - ¿Y sabes qué estaba pensando, amor? Sobre este asunto de la revista.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No sé… pienso en todo esto, en el dinero que ofrecen por la exclusiva y todo… los chicos de Relaciones Públicas dicen que es una buena propaganda para las Fuerzas Espaciales y que debería de aceptar. Además así, con una entrevista personal, despejamos rumores y todo lo demás…

- ¿Pero…? – Rick preguntó, conciente de que había algo que le molestaba a su esposa.

- Es que… no me gusta pensar que vamos a vender esto… es decir, lucrar con nuestro bebé… no es algo que me emocione particularmente.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿entonces que has decidido?

- Estaba pensando… si tú estuvieras de acuerdo, por supuesto… que quizás podríamos aceptar el dinero que la revista está ofreciendo…

- ¿Y…?

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió levemente. Él sabía que ella traía algo entre manos, conocía demasiado bien a su esposa como para ignorar esos detalles. Ella tomó las manos del piloto por encima de la mesa y habló con una voz matizada por la emoción:

- ¿Qué te parecería si ese dinero lo destináramos a una fundación para los veteranos de la Guerra Espacial?

- ¡Oh…! – Rick sonrió, sintiéndose realmente orgulloso de esa mujer que lo miraba con tanto amor. - ¿Realmente te gustaría hacer eso, bonita?

- Como dije, si tú estás de acuerdo. Porque en esto estamos los dos. ¿No es así?

- ¡Claro! – Rick se acercó a besarla en la mejilla. – Y ¿sabes algo? Me parece una idea fantástica… es decir, iniciar esa fundación y todo.

- Sí, bueno… aunque hemos tratado de darles todo el apoyo que hemos podido a nuestros veteranos y a sus familias, tú sabes que los presupuestos son estrechos, Rick. Siempre hace falta un poco más. No que este sea mucho dinero, pero es un inicio y creo que podríamos comenzar a promover donaciones y obtener fondos de otros lados. No me gusta pensar que nuestros veteranos se sientan desprotegidos u olvidados.

- ¡No lo están, Lisa! Tú no has permitido que eso suceda.

- He hecho mi parte… pero no es suficiente. Por eso esta idea ha estado rondando mi mente desde que recibimos la oferta… ¿qué piensas al respecto, amor?

- Pienso, - El piloto se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Pienso que estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa y especial del universo. Pienso que te amo, te admiro, te adoro, Lisa Hayes… y pienso que soy un maldito demonio con suerte por tenerte conmigo.

- ¡Aw, Rick…!

- Es la verdad, bonita… te amo como no te imaginas. Y cuando se te ocurren ideas como esta solo haces que me enamore más de ti a cada momento. Eres una persona muy sensible, que siempre tiene bien establecidas sus prioridades y que tiene un corazón hecho de oro. Y por eso te amo, Lisa. Bueno… por eso y porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en la vida.

- Rick… - Lisa se rió y se recargó en el pecho de su esposo para ocultar el hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente. – Si estás tratando de adularme…

- Es la pura verdad. – El piloto la besó en la frente.

- Si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de ti Hunter, creo que este sería un buen momento para hacerlo, ¿sabes?

- Puedes enamorarte un poquito más de mí. Yo realmente no tengo problemas con ello, Hayes.

- ¡Eres una rata!

Rick se rió, pero aquella conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero que se acercó a servirles su comida. Ellos le agradecieron amablemente y después, mientras atacaban su almuerzo, siguieron hablando.

- Bien, en ese caso tendremos que comunicar nuestra decisión a Relaciones Públicas, para que se pongan en contacto con la Revista Helmantiké. – Rick comentó.

- Claro… entre más pronto podamos salir de este compromiso, mejor.

- ¡Vas a salir tan hermosa en todas esas fotos que te tomen para la revista, amor! – Rick le sonrió.

- Rick… - Lisa lo miró con innegable amor. – Pero bueno, ya que estamos en esto, creo conveniente convocar a una reunión a los muchachos del departamento legal. Para que vayan efectuando los trámites necesarios para crear la fundación de la que hablamos.

- ¡Eres extraordinaria, Lisa Hayes!

- ¡Sabía que los encontraría por aquí! – La inconfundible voz de Miriya Parino Sterling llegó hasta ellos. - ¿Qué hacen?

- Hmmm… - Rick la miró incrédulo. – Comemos… ¿no es obvio?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Miriya colocó su charola con su almuerzo sobre la mesa y luego comenzó a mover su mano en el aire, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón: - ¡MAX! ¡Por acá! Los H2 están aquí.

Lisa y Rick se encogieron en sus asientos, temerosos de que aquel grito, varios decibeles más alto de lo que podía considerarse un nivel normal de ruido, terminara por romperles los tímpanos.

- ¿Y qué haces comiendo acá? – Rick quiso saber. - ¿Cómo es que ahora no fuiste al comedor de la base, con Madame Butterfly?

- Tenía hambre y este comedor quedaba más cerca. – Miriya dijo como si nada. - ¿Está buena la comida?

- Bastante buena. – Lisa opinó, dando cuenta de un pan que traía en la mano. - ¡Tenía hambre!

- Estás comiendo por dos, Lisa. – Miriya le sonrió a su amiga y le puso una mano en el abdomen. - ¿Cómo está el H3?

- ¡Mir! – Rick protestó. – ¡No es el H3, es mi bebé! Eso de H3 suena como una clase de espécimen proveniente de un experimento genético zentraedi.

- Como yo. – Miriya opinó. – Además, si todavía no sabemos si es un nene o una nena, ¿cómo se supone que debo de llamarlo? ¿Feto Hunter-Hayes?

- ¡MIRIYA! – Rick levantó el puño en actitud amenazante.

Pero Lisa, a quien todo aquello le parecía hilarante, detuvo a su esposo. Por suerte en ese momento llegó Max a la mesa y saludó efusivamente, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

- ¿Ya supieron las noticias? – Max lanzó sin anestesia. - ¿Les contaste lo que vimos anoche en "Noches para Llorar", amor?

- ¡Vaya! – Rick suspiró. – Ahora resulta que las últimas noticias del día provienen de una fuente tan fidedigna e imparcial como "Noches para Llorar". En serio Max, ¡Que bajo has caído!

- ¡Deja de decir cosas feas de mi esposo! – Miriya salió en defensa de su hombre. – Además uno aprende mucho de Noches Para Llorar, es un programa cultural y educativo. Dicen que le van a dar el premio Nober.

- ¿Nober? – Rick se rió. – Si, es que es un programa para no ver.

- Se dice Nobel, amor. – Max la corrigió. – Y no creo que le den el Nobel, sinceramente.

- ¿Pero por qué no…?

- Porque el Nobel no se da a programas de televisión… ese era el Emmy y dudo mucho que se siga entregando en estos tiempos.

- ¡Como sea! – Miriya se notaba fastidiada. – Anoche pasaron un reportaje sobre Kyle, el primo de Minmei.

- ¿Kyle? – Rick arrugó el entrecejo, obviamente molesto al escuchar aquel nombre… no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que su esposa en algún momento de su vida hubiera tenido intereses románticos en ese imbécil. - ¡Que sorpresa! Kyle en _Noches Para Llorar_. Seguro que con ese reportaje rompieron el record del lagrimómetro en el programa.

- ¡El lagrimómetro es un mito! – Miriya protestó. - ¡No hay tal lagrimómetro!

- ¡Pues debería!

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron…? – Lisa intentó enderezar aquella, ya de por si tan bizarra, conversación.

- Kyle está representando a varios artistas y promocionando sus conciertos… artistas de corte hippie y pacifista. – Max explicó. – Eso en realidad no es una novedad. Lo que realmente me dio en qué pensar fue que dijeron que ahora está de gira, con una serie de conciertos por las Ecoaldeas.

- ¿El estúpido de Kyle está haciendo qué…? – Rick estaba ya visiblemente molesto con aquello.

- ¡Lo que escuchas, hermano! Y eso no es todo… ahora, aprovechando el éxito, Lynn Kyle ha declarado abiertamente su apoyo al FAP y se ha declarado activista a favor de la cruzada del Frente Amplio Pacifista.

- ¡Realmente no me sorprende en lo absoluto! – Lisa suspiró resignada.

- Es un artistilla de segunda. – Rick comentó. - ¿Qué tan importante puede ser una noticia así?

- Tan importante como el hecho de que vivimos en un mundo diezmado en donde gente como esos artistas tienen un gran apoyo popular. – Miriya reflexionó. – Yo jamás he participado en ninguna elección popular, todo es nuevo para mí y por eso he estado investigando, estudiando… y creo que una declaración como esta, de parte de Kyle puede inclinar la balanza a favor o en contra de algún candidato.

- ¿Y tú desde cuándo te volviste analista política, Mir? – Rick decidió picarle un poco más la cresta a su amiga.

- Como dije, me interesa el tema y estoy estudiando… imagínate, quizás algún día yo podría lanzarme como candidata… ser la alcaldesa de Ciudad Macross o algo así. – Miriya comentó soñadora, arrancándole una sonrisa a Lisa y a Max y un gesto de preocupación a Rick.

- ¡Imagínense nada más! – El piloto suspiró.

- Mir tiene razón. – Lisa opinó. – No debemos de minimizar ni menospreciar el impacto que pueden tener en los resultados de las preferencias electorales, declaraciones de este tipo por parte de personas como Kyle… las bandas y cantantes que él representa, de cualquier modo, tienen un impacto social. Me preocupa mucho lo que dicen, el hecho de que estén visitando las ecoaldeas, quiero decir.

- Esas comunidades son un caldo de cultivo para los pacifistas guerrilleros. – Max opinó. – Y dicen que los bichos crecen mejor si les ponen música.

- ¿Qué esas no eran las plantas? – Rick quiso saber.

- Sí, pero también los bichos.

- ¡Ah…!

- Además no podemos recordar lo que sucedió con el ejército en el sector I de la ciudad de Nuevo Fort Worth hace un par de semanas. – Lisa reflexionó.

Los amigos asintieron pensativos. Hacía poco que un grupo de pacifistas, durante una protesta, habían iniciado una batalla campal cuando un grupo de vecinos del lugar, civiles sin afiliaciones políticas y que simplemente estaban hartos de que aquellos pacifistas acamparan en sus jardines y dejaran su barrio hecho un desastre, habían exigido que aquellos hippies se fueran con su protesta a otro lugar.

Aquel enfrentamiento había llegado a tanto, que la policía militar había tenido que intervenir. Entonces las agresiones de los pacifistas se habían enfocado en ellos. Apenas habían aparecido los militares en la zona, un grupo de adolescentes de una comunidad autodenominada "_Los Leones de la Pax"_ habían recibido al contingente lanzándoles piedras y golpeándolos con palos y con lo que tuvieran a la mano.

Los uniformados habían tratado de repelerlos, pero cuando uno de los soldados fue herido – de gravedad – cuando un petardo le explotó en la cara (hecho que lo había hecho perder definitivamente la vista y le había causado heridas y quemaduras en el rostro), los soldados reaccionaron.

Pero los valientes _"Leones de la Pax_" habían corrido a esconderse a unas casas cercanas, propiedad de miembros de la división local de la FAP. Ahí aquellos adolescentes fueron resguardados, pero los soldados ingresaron a aquel domicilio y efectuaron el arresto de aquellos jóvenes infractores.

Aquello había desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos, en los que la FAP se había lanzado abiertamente en contra de las políticas militaristas, fascistas y dictatoriales del gobierno y en contra de las fuerzas militares, tan arbitrarias, violentas e irrespetuosas de la ley. Una serie de debates se habían venido desarrollando en aquellos días en la televisión y las notas periodísticas no dejaban de comentar el asunto, a tal grado de que la sociedad se había polarizado entre los que defendían las acciones del ejército y quienes las repudiaban.

Aquel acontecimiento, ya conocido como el _Incidente Handley_, por el barrio en el que se había suscitado, había sido providencial para el FAP y había iniciado una serie de acciones en contra del ejército, a la vez que les había permitido enarbolar muy en alto su bandera pacifista y sus ideales antimilitaristas.

- Lo que más rabia me da, - Max opinó. – Es que mientras en los noticieros no dejan de hablar de los _pobrecitos_ adolescentes pacifistas que fueron arrastrados inhumanamente fuera de aquella casa para ser entregados a las autoridades competentes, nadie siquiera se ha preguntado que ha sucedido con el sargento Blakeley… esposo, padre de familia, militar ejemplar… quien perdió la vista por causa de las travesuras de aquellos angelitos.

- El sargento Michael Blakeley, - Lisa asintió. – Se casó apenas el año pasado, tiene unos gemelos recién nacidos, un historial impecable de servicio… y solamente 25 años.

- ¡Esos perros! – Rick gruñó.

- Quisiera que la gente que apoya a esos pacifistas se subiera a algún vehículo militar alguna vez y saliera a patrullar una noche. – Miriya casi escupió esas palabras. - ¡Yo no los entiendo!

- Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. – Max solicitó. – Me va a hacer indigestión la comida. Creo que hay temas más alegres que podemos tratar… aunque sea por un rato.

- ¡Tienes razón, Max! – Rick asintió. – Esos imbéciles no valen ni nuestro tiempo.

- Entonces, Lisa… - Mir quiso saber. - ¿Qué han decidido sobre la propuesta de la Revista Helmantiké?

Lisa y Rick se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas. El piloto le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su esposa y la atrajo hacia él para besarla suavemente en la sien.

- ¿Saben qué tiene que ver la Revista Helmantiké con una Fundación de beneficencia para los veteranos de la Guerra Espacial? – Rick preguntó. - ¿Y saben por qué mi esposa es la mujer más extraordinaria de este universo y de todos los que lo rodean?

- ¡Aw, Rick…!

El general Hunter besó a Lisa en la punta de la nariz y después miró a los Sterling, quienes los miraban divertidos e interesados por lo que fuera que Rick tuviera que decirles. Y mientras él comenzaba a hablarles sobre la idea de Lisa de donar el dinero que la revista iba a pagar para iniciar aquella fundación, aquel grupo de militares sintió que aún había esperanzas en el mundo… a pesar de los pacifistas, a pesar de la FAP, a pesar de la opinión pública tan polarizada, a pesar de todo, ellos tenían dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas algo que era más importante y más trascendental que cualquier otra cosa: un destino y una familia.

-

* * *

-

En el hotel Macross Plaza, más precisamente en la suite presidencial que la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi había estado ocupando desde su llegada a la ciudad en el mes de febrero, en esos momentos ella sostenía una reunión con su equipo de observadores. El periodo de observación ya prácticamente había terminado.

Estaban a pocos días de abandonar la ciudad y volver a Monumento y había que redactar reportes, revisar, comparar, unificar criterios… y aquello no estaba resultado fácil en lo absoluto entre aquel grupo de personas tan heterogéneas y con opiniones tan diversas como lo eran aquellos observadores.

- Yo defiendo mi posición. – Tamara Ashanti argumentaba enfáticamente. – En estos meses de trabajo, yo no encontré nada irregular ni fuera de lugar, vamos, ni siquiera algo que me hiciera albergar sospechas. Yo considero que el trabajo que la almirante Hayes está haciendo al frente de la UNS es serio, responsable y profesional.

- A pesar de su edad. – Ben Kuznitzky agregó. – Debemos aceptar que esta generación de militares es una generación forjada en el fuego de la batalla. Poco tiene que ver la edad de estos chicos en su desempeño profesional.

- Yo no estaría tan de acuerdo. – Hannah Fiorenzi puntualizó. – Es verdad que en general no podemos decir que haya irregularidades en la Spacy… pero de ahí a afirmar que el trabajo que se hace aquí es excelente, creo que hay mucha distancia.

- ¿Usted preferiría a militares de la vieja guardia dirigiendo las Fuerzas Espaciales, licenciada? – Preguntó Tamara con cierta ironía, pero con notorio interés.

- Pienso que una persona como el comodoro Azueta haría un excelente trabajo en ese respecto. – Antón Kevorkian, secretario de la comisión, se adelantó a responder.

- Coincido. – Hannah asintió. – Al menos un hombre como Azueta tiene bien claras sus prioridades. La almirante Hayes y el general Hunter… ellos pueden estar llenos de buenas intenciones, pero… son demasiado jóvenes en mi opinión.

- Yo sigo insistiendo en que su juventud poco tiene que ver con su experiencia. – Tamara volvió a opinar.

- ¿Y cuál es tu opinión al respecto, Ty? – Hannah le preguntó el pelirrojo Owen Tyler, quien se entretenía con algún juego en su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Eh…? Ah… yo opino que las finanzas de la Spacy están sanas. – Respondió lacónicamente.

- ¿Y esa es toda tu opinión al respecto, Tyler? – Antón quiso saber. –

- A mi me pagan por investigar las finanzas y eso es lo que he hecho. – Ty respondió. – Yo no sé nada más… y en caso de que hubiera información extra que yo tuviera en las manos, no son ustedes quienes deben de recibirla, compañeros. Hay escalafones, hay rangos… yo no opino más.

- ¡Por causa de personas como tú es que…! – Kevorkian exclamó.

- ¡Orden, por favor! – Hannah intervino.

- Ty no está haciendo más que lo que debe de hacer. – Ben salió en su defensa. – Si él no tiene opiniones políticas, entonces—

- ¡Esto no es sobre opiniones políticas! – Antón volvió a lanzarse al ruedo. – Esto se refiere a la responsabilidad que—

- ¡Silencio! – Hannah impuso su autoridad. - ¡Ya, es suficiente! No nos pagan por estar discutiendo entre nosotros. Y cada uno podrá tener sus propias opiniones personales, pero finalmente soy yo quien presentará los resultados finales de esta comisión ante las autoridades del gobierno. Así que necesito que todos nos enfoquemos y elaboremos esas conclusiones… lo demás, sinceramente, me tiene muy sin cuidado.

Todos los observadores guardaron silencio y se enfocaron en los documentos que tenían ante ellos. La licenciada Fiorenzi, implacable, los observaba por encima de sus elegantes anteojos de Gucci, aquellos que solo se colocaba para leer alguna resolución importante… o para verse interesante. Después, cuando se convenció de que ya todos harían lo que debían de hacer, tomó asiento y se aclaró la garganta:

- Está bien… entonces hagamos una revisión general… Ty, comencemos por las finanzas…

Ower Tyler comenzó a hablar monótonamente sobre sus resultados finales en el tema de las finanzas de la UNS. Uno a uno todos los observadores presentarían sus conclusiones ante el grupo y posteriormente se elaboraría el reporte final. Y con aquello su trabajo en Ciudad Macross estaría terminado y podrían volver a sus vidas en Ciudad Monumento, algo que todos ansiaban y esperaban con gran impaciencia.

Hannah los miró a todos una vez más, sabiendo que todas aquellas personas sabían quizás mucho más de lo que iban a dejar ver en aquella reunión… todos habían llegado muy adentro en las estructuras y los organigramas de la Spacy. Ahora sabían como se operaba desde adentro y la información obtenida por cada uno de ellos podía ser crucial en el futuro cercano… y no solamente para el informe que ella presentaría al gobierno, de eso no había duda alguna.

-

* * *

-

En la oficina del comodoro Azueta, en el piso 21 del Edificio del Almirantazgo, se escuchaban las notas de una sinfonía barroca. La luz del atardecer primaveral entraba a raudales por el ventanal que servía de marco al escritorio en donde aquel hombre de apariencia sobria y actitud seria, trabajaba afanosamente en su computadora. Era obvio que el comodoro no pensaba salir de su oficina en un buen rato. Era un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo y, en momentos como aquel, incluso perdía la noción del tiempo, tan enfrascado como estaba en lo suyo.

El sonido de la puerta de su oficina al abrirse fue lo que finalmente lo sacó de aquel estado de perfecta concentración. Miró hacia aquel sitio y parpadeó un par de veces, como para acostumbrarse a la idea de estar de vuelta en el mundo real y enseguida su ceño se arrugó levemente, al percatarse de que la persona que había interrumpido su trabajo, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta, no era otra que la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi.

- Trabajador como siempre, Carlos Azueta. – Ella sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio. - ¿Es que alguna vez descansas? ¿A qué hora comes, duermes… vives?

- Buenas tardes, licenciada Fiorenzi… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Espero que no te molestes de que me haya tomado la libertad de entrar así. – Hannah tomó asiento. – Tu secretaria no estaba y llamé un par de veces a la puerta, pero no me respondiste.

Azueta hizo un gesto que podía significar muchas cosas. En realidad no había escuchado aquellos toquidos… ¿o sería que realmente ella había llamado a la puerta? Finalmente su expresión significaba algo como resignación y paciencia, sobre todo considerando que ya era cuestión de días antes de que aquellos observadores finalmente se alejaran de la ciudad.

- Estábamos trabajando en el reporte final. – Hannah le informó. – El que presentaré ante el gobierno en unos días.

- Espero que todo esté en orden.

Hannah se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente… aquello no pareció agradarle en lo absoluto al comodoro, quien de inmediato sintió que todas sus alertas se encendían. Él sabía muy bien que de aquel reporte dependían muchas cosas para las Fuerzas Espaciales. Y sabía que la gente del gobierno tomaba muy en serio lo que Hannah Fiorenzi tuviera que decir.

- Hay cosas que no terminan de gustarme… ni de convencerme. Debo ser sincera contigo en ese aspecto.

- Las cosas no tienen por que gustarle, licenciada. Usted simplemente debe limitarse a informar lo que ha visto aquí, dejando a un lado sus propias visiones y sus sentimientos. Estamos hablando de un tema bastante importante y una situación trascendental para la defensa de nuestro planeta… de nuestra gente.

- Es imposible impedir que los sentimientos se filtren en estas situaciones. – Hannah reflexionó. – Pero tienes razón… hay que mantener la cabeza fría… aunque aún con la cabeza fría, hay cosas que—

- Von Clausewitz dijo que en temas tan peligrosos como lo es el de la guerra, las falsas ideas surgidas del sentimentalismo son precisamente las peores.

- ¿Von qué…? – Hannah sacudió la cabeza. – Lo mío no es sentimentalismo, comodoro. Llamémosle intuición.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le dice su intuición, licenciada?

- Me dice que aunque realmente no encontramos nada sospechoso ni extraño en los manejos de la Spacy, urge un cambio en sus dirigentes. Mi intuición me dice que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter no están capacitados para ocupar el puesto o el rango que ostentan.

- ¡Eso es una apreciación sin fundamentos, licenciada! – Azueta lanzaba fuego con la mirada. – Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto.

- No lo sé. – Ella suspiró. – En realidad… hay una propuesta que quisiera hacerte, Carlos Azueta… en nombre de nuestro futuro gobierno.

- ¿Qué…? – El comodoro la miró incrédulo. - ¿Cuál futuro gobierno?

- El de Weidenseld, por supuesto.

Azueta sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. En su opinión, ese candidato no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar las elecciones.

- ¿Entonces el señor Nathan Weidenseld ya está haciendo promesas imposibles de cumplir? Bueno, se nota que es un político de casta pura.

Aquel comentario obviamente no le causó ninguna gracia a Hannah, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto y se inclinó hacia adelante para encarar al comodoro de frente.

- No es secreto el hecho de que yo apoyo abiertamente la candidatura de Nathan, comodoro… somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y compañeros en la política desde hace años. A todos nos conviene que él gane… por una serie de factores que no vienen al caso. Pero, en caso de que él estuviera al frente del gobierno, yo estaría ocupando un puesto ejecutivo dentro del mismo… y eso podría convenirte a ti más de lo que imaginas, Carlos Azueta.

El comodoro sacudió la cabeza e intentó volver a sus ocupaciones.

- No estoy interesado. – Fue su única respuesta.

- Deberías… el futuro está en nuestras manos… aquí, ahora.

- Jamás he estado interesado en la política. Yo soy un militar y punto.

- Esto ya no es sobre política, sino sobre intereses personales.

- ¿A qué ha venido a mi oficina exactamente, licenciada Fiorenzi? – Azueta casi le escupió esas palabras en el rostro.

- He venido a buscarte… a proponerte que te unas a la campaña de Nathan… que le muestres apoyo, que busques simpatizantes a nuestra causa dentro de las filas de la Spacy… si tú nos ayudas, nosotros podemos ser muy generosos una vez que hayamos ocupado la oficina, Azueta.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo y soltó una risita burlona que hizo que Hannah arrugara el entrecejo y diera un puñetazo en el escritorio.

- Parece ser que tú no comprendes la importancia de lo que te estoy proponiendo, Carlos. Hay dos opciones: o nos ayudas y yo personalmente veré que en la administración de Weidenseld seas nombrado almirante de la UNS… o te conviertes en un estorbo… y en ese caso tendré que presentar ante el gobierno, además de mi reporte de observadora, un reporte especial con ciertas… recomendaciones, por así decirlo.

- ¿De qué está hablando, licenciada? – Azueta la miró con una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de atravesar el acero. - ¿Qué clase de reporte especial?

- Bueno… digamos que al estar aquí observé más cosas de las que había esperado, por así decirlo.

Hannah sacó de su portafolios un grueso legajo de papeles que colocó sobre el escritorio de Azueta. Él miró la cubierta, pero no se movió de su sitio. Fiorenzi sonrió casi maquiavélicamente.

- Te mueres por saber que hay ahí adentro, ¿no es así, Carlos?

- No me corresponde averiguarlo. Voy a llamar a la almirante Hayes, quien debe de estar aquí para escuchar lo que usted—

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Hannah se puso de pie de un salto. - ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, comodoro?

- No cuando estoy en horas de servicio, licenciada. La almirante Hayes es mi superior y por lo tanto—

- ¡Sí, sí! – Hannah sacudió desdeñosamente la mano. – Rangos militares y todo eso… de cualquier forma, espero que lo pienses, Carlos… me has despreciado antes pero esta propuesta debería interesarte… estamos hablando de tu futuro.

- No estoy interesado. – Azueta se hundió en su poltrona y cruzó sus brazos.

- Deberías estarlo. Una vez que Nathan Weidenseld asuma como el nuevo Primer Ministro, realmente la almirante Hayes y su esposo no tendrán ningún futuro aquí… y entonces podría ser tu turno de dirigir el espectáculo. ¿No te parece interesante?

- Weidenseld y el FAP se han declarado abiertamente antimilitaristas. ¿Por qué ese súbito interés en mí? Yo soy un militar de cuna.

- Somos pacifistas, Carlos. No antimilitaristas.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia real de ambos términos?

Hannah se puso de pie y recogió el material que había dejado sobre la mesa del comodoro. Él la miró sin inmutarse y sin comentar nada más.

- Espero que te des un tiempo para meditar las cosas. Mis muchachos y yo nos iremos de Ciudad Macross en una semana… es todo el tiempo que te puedo dar. Si no, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

- ¿Es una amenaza o está tratando de extorsionarme, licenciada?

- Tómalo como quieras… ¡Para lo que me importa!

- No sé que tenga ahí en ese legajo, lo que sí sé es que si se va a presentar como un reporte anexo a sus observaciones, el protocolo estipula que una copia de ese documento debe ser entregada a la almirante Hayes.

- Conozco los protocolos… y será entregado en tiempo y forma. ¡Buenas noches, Carlos Azueta!

Hannah Fiorenzi se dio la media vuelta y salió intempestivamente de la oficina del comodoro. Él la miró alejarse y cuando estuvo solo, suspiró pesadamente y una expresión de profunda preocupación apareció en su rostro.

- Tengo que hablar con la almirante Hayes… - Azueta miró su reloj. – Mañana a primera hora… es imperativo.

El comodoro miró el trabajo a medio terminar que tenía en su computadora. Intentó retomarlo, pero se encontró con que le era imposible hacerlo. La visita de Hannah lo había perturbado y ahora sabía que no podría volverse a concentrar. Finalmente apagó su máquina y se dio media vuelta en su asiento para contemplar las primeras sombras de la noche cayendo sobre Ciudad Macross.

Aquella noche el comodoro Azueta tenía muchas cosas que pensar… y no solo en el campo profesional, sino personal. En una cosa Hannah Fiorenzi tenía razón: de las decisiones que tomara en esos momentos dependía su futuro.

-

* * *

-

Podía parecer un día como cualquier otro… un día normal de aquel mes de abril. Un día tibio que había amanecido con el cielo despejado pronosticando un día soleado. Un día que se podía esperar fuera tan tranquilo y rutinario en Ciudad Macross como cualquier militar lo desearía. Un día sin sorpresas.

Al menos esas eran las meditaciones del general Richard Hunter aquella mañana primaveral. Recostado sobre sus espaldas, miraba perezosamente hacia la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba parcialmente cubierta con una cortina semitransparente que le permitía ver algunas ramas de las plantas que crecían en su jardín y además permitía que la luz grisácea de aquel amanecer entrara a la habitación, dándole un aspecto misterioso y solemne.

Pero la sonrisa que Rick Hunter tenía en los labios contrastaba radicalmente con esa solemnidad. Sus ojos aún podían notarse cargados de sueño pues no hacía mucho que el joven militar había despertado… pero su sonrisa satisfecha y soñadora atestiguaba que aquel había sido un hermoso despertar.

El general Hunter, recostado en su cama en esa mañana ordinaria, se sentía el hombre más feliz y más satisfecho que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra… o en cualquier rincón de la galaxia.

Y no era difícil adivinar que el motivo de semejante felicidad era la mujer que descansaba a su lado, profundamente dormida y acurrucada contra el costado de Rick. Una joven y hermosa mujer de largos y sedosos cabellos color miel y un rostro que reflejaba una paz y una serenidad infinita.

Los ojos de Rick viajaron de la ventana, donde habían estado clavados por lo que había parecido una eternidad, al rostro de Lisa Hayes que en esos momentos se había movido un poco, acurrucándose aún más estrechamente contra el cuerpo de su esposo, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras incomprensibles y volvía a quedarse perfectamente quieta.

Aquello provocó que la sonrisa del general Hunter se hiciera más esplendorosa, casi retando a la luz del amanecer que ya comenzaba a entrar tímidamente a la habitación, dándole a todo un brillo casi etéreo.

Rick se acomodó de costado, de manera que pudiera mirar a Lisa de frente y su mirada se enterneció a la vez que la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en aquel rostro hermoso que él tanto adoraba… el rostro de Lisa, su esposa… su amor.

Sin poder evitarlo la mano de Rick comenzó a juguetear traviesamente con el cabello de Lisa. Ella protestó un poco pero no despertó, lo que pareció causarle gracia a Rick quien soltó una risita traviesa y divertida. Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente del rostro de su esposa al reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Faltaban un par de minutos para que sonara la alarma. Pero Rick tomó las provisiones necesarias, alargando la mano para apagarlo antes de que con su ruido infernal ese aparato del demonio se atreviera a interrumpir el sueño apacible de aquel ángel que descansaba junto a él… esa diosa que había respondido al movimiento de su esposo con una serie de gruñiditos de protesta.

Y después, movido por un impulso que era más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad, los dedos del piloto comenzaron a trazar suavemente las facciones de Lisa. Delinearon sus cejas, el contorno de sus ojos, el perfil de su nariz para luego bajar y acariciar suavemente sus labios. Los ojos de Rick se clavaron precisamente ahí, en esos labios que lo hacían perder la razón… y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella para acariciar esos labios de terciopelo con los suyos.

Quizás fue aquella caricia – porque no había sido precisamente un beso -, o quizás fue el propio reloj interno de la almirante Elizabeth Hayes lo que hizo que ella volviera a gruñir, más enérgicamente esta vez, para luego estirarse y bostezar mientras que su mano comenzaba a tallar furiosamente sus ojos, como si con aquello pudiera quitarse el sueño de ellos.

No importaba cuantas veces presenciara aquel ritual matutino, para Rick aquello seguía siendo uno de sus momentos favoritos del día: el despertar de Lisa. Ese momento en el que ella regresaba del mundo de los sueños y se reincorporaba a esa hermosa realidad que ambos estaban viviendo juntos… el momento en el que sus sueños estallaban en mil pedazos para dar paso a esa realidad que era más maravillosa e increíble que cualquier sueño que ella pudiera haber tenido mientras dormía.

Ese momento mágico en el que aquellos fugaces destellos de fuego verde parecían quemar el alma del piloto con ese fuego de amor y pasión que Lisa provocaba en él.

Rick contemplo arrobado y embelesado aquel efímero momento en el que Lisa despertó y su corazón pareció elevarse hasta el cenit como catapultado por un poder invisible más fuerte y más poderoso que sus propias fuerzas en el instante en que Lisa, con los ojos apenas entreabiertos, le dedicó una adorable sonrisa adormilada y un leve beso en su barbilla.

- ¡Buenos días, piloto! – La voz de ella sonó ronca, cargada de sueño.

- ¡Muy buenos días, preciosa! – Rick reciprocó, besándola en cada uno de sus ojos. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Hmmm… - Lisa volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho y sonriendo inocentemente. - ¡Muy bien! Y tuve sueños bonitos…

- Déjame adivinar. – Rick sonrió arrogantemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Soñaste que pasabas la noche con el piloto más apuesto y más valiente de las Fuerzas de Defensa y que él te hacía muy feliz…

- Nah… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Soñé que desayunaba waffles con miel… ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – Rick se separó de golpe de ella y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa se encogió de hombros, dedicándole su mejor mirada de inocencia. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga si eso fue lo que soñé? – Y luego lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Lo que tú dices… eso no fue un sueño, amor. Eso en verdad ocurrió.

La expresión de Rick rápidamente se transformó de ofendida a enternecida. Una sonrisa arrogantemente adorable apareció en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron magníficamente, como si sus pupilas pudieran atrapar en ellas la sutil luz del amanecer.

- Buena respuesta… - Rick la besó en la frente una y otra vez. – Y solo por eso pienso prepararte waffles para que desayunes.

- ¿Con miel? – Lisa lo miró esperanzada y sus ojos relucieron engolosinadamente.

- Con miel. – Rick asintió y se rió. – Y café con leche… pero no demasiado.

- ¡Café! – Lisa sonrió y prácticamente comenzó a saltar en los brazos del piloto.

- ¡Demonios, Hayes! Hoy si que te despertaste hambrienta… ¿Qué anduviste haciendo anoche?

- Bueno… - Lisa se recostó en el pecho de su esposo y lo miró a los ojos, mientras que su dedo travieso comenzaba a trazar figuras invisibles en la piel de él. – Hay un pilotito…

- ¿Apuesto?

- ¡Adorable!

- ¡Argh! – Rick comenzó a protestar, pero ella lo silenció con un beso.

- Verás… es el hombre más apuesto y más atractivo del universo… y el más valiente también. Tiene unos ojos azules tan intensos y tan hermosos que cuando los miro… bueno, simplemente pierdo la razón. – Lisa lo besó en los ojos. – Una sonrisa arrogante que… bueno, que él intenta hacer parecer arrogante pero que en realidad es muy tierna…

- ¡Aw…! – Rick se rió pero volvió a ser acallado por otro beso furtivo.

- Y un cuerpo que… ¡Wow! – Lisa levantó las cejas en señal de admiración.

Aquello provocó que el piloto se sonrojara levemente pero no impidió que inflara su pecho con orgullo y que una de esas sonrisas arrogantemente adorables apareciera en sus labios… lo que causó que Lisa sintiera un impulso imperioso e incontrolable de besarlo hasta que ambos quedaran sin aliento.

Y así lo hizo la almirante Hayes…

Se lanzó sobre el piloto como una leona sobre su presa, atrapándolo debajo de su cuerpo y dejándose ir contra sus labios para besarlo con todo el amor, con toda la adoración, con toda la necesidad y todo el deseo que él provocaba en ella… porque era un hecho comprobado que nadie en el universo podía causar en Lisa Hayes las reacciones, los sentimientos y las sensaciones que ese piloto voluntarioso y rebelde provocaba en ella.

- ¡Dios, te amo tanto! – Lisa susurró contra sus labios cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar el precioso y tan necesario aire vital.

- ¡Hmmm…! – Rick sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras la contemplaba con algo que solo podía describirse como adoración. – Entonces… ¿Me decías de ese pilotito?

- ¡Ah, sí! – Lisa se rió y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. – Ese pilotito me va a hacer waffles con miel y café con leche para el desayuno… - La almirante canturreó.

- Lisa… - Rick suspiró resignado. - ¡No estés divagando! Eso no era lo que ibas a decir del pilotito.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Acaso eres adivino?

- No…

Rick giró sobre sí mismo, atrapando a Lisa debajo de su cuerpo y provocando que ella lanzara un gritito de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en una risa pura y cristalina.

- ¿Entonces cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque sé cuáles son nuestros diálogos, por eso. – Rick refunfuñó, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Lisa. – Y tu diálogo, almirante Hayes, era _"ese pilotito es el amante más maravilloso e increíble del universo… por eso estoy tan hambrienta… y no sólo de comida, sino de también de él."_

Lisa había comenzado a reír incontrolablemente. No solo porque Rick le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello, sino por aquel parlamento tan absurdo que el piloto había recitado, usando un tono de voz particularmente aguda… lo que él esperaba sonara como voz de mujer.

- ¿Así que así es como yo sueno en tus oídos, Rick? – Lisa protestó. - ¡Parece la voz de un loro!

- ¡Arck! ¡Warck! – Rick comenzó a imitar al consabido loro. – ¡El lorito quiere una galletita! ¡Arck!

- ¡Riiii—ck! – Lisa continuó con su protesta… y con su ataque de risa.

- ¡Arck! ¡La almirantita quiere sus waffles! ¡Warck!

- ¡Así es! – Lisa lo separó de ella y lo miró a los ojos. - ¡Quiero mi desayuno!

- ¡Warck! – Rick prosiguió. - ¡El pilotito quiere postre! ¡Arck!

- ¡Eres imposible, Rick Hunter! – Lisa se rió e hizo el intento de sentarse. - ¡Tú y tu complejo de Viejo McDonald!

El piloto, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se recargó a su lado, tendiéndose de costado y apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha. Lisa se había recargado en la cabecera de la cama y sus ojos, que habían ido hasta el despertador, mostraron su sorpresa.

- ¡Dios santo! ¡Es tarde, Rick! ¿Cómo es que no sonó el despertador?

- Porque yo lo apagué. – Respondió el travieso piloto, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Pero Rick…

- ¡Vamos, Lisa… relájate! Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma el día de hoy, bonita.

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo observó cuidadosamente, estudiándolo y tratando de descubrir qué era lo que ese insolente traía entre manos. - ¿Qué sucede, Hunter? Te despertaste de muy bueno humor… y el motivo de tanta felicidad no puede ser el que hoy sea un día de trabajo a media semana… ¿O sí?

- Nope… - Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Lisa… si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa el día de hoy… _lo que fuera_… ¿Qué harías?

- ¡Ah! – Lisa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose soñar. – Pasaría el día tomando el sol en Villa Riviera.

- ¿Sabes qué haría yo? – Rick se acercó a ella y le acarició la nariz con la suya en un gesto cariñoso y juguetón. – Pasaría el día contigo… en cualquier lugar… haciendo cualquier cosa… pero _contigo_.

Lisa miró a su piloto, quien le sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella. Ya la luz del nuevo día entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación, suavizando las facciones del piloto y haciéndolo verse particularmente apuesto… y adorable.

La almirante Hayes sonrió, enternecida al escuchar aquello y alargó su mano para acariciar el cabello rebelde de su esposo.

- Buena respuesta, piloto.

- Me alegra que así te lo parezca, almirante. Dime… ¿No te gustaría poder pasar el día entero sin hacer nada… con tu pilotito favorito, lejos de aquí?

- ¡Imagina que pudiéramos hacerlo! – Lisa sonrió y se estiró perezosamente.

Rick aprovechó aquello para acercarse aún más a ella y colocar su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa, para acariciarla con cariño, mientras le plantaba un beso inesperado y juguetón en la mejilla y la miraba a los ojos con una expresión traviesa en los suyos.

- ¡Adivina qué, Hayes…!

- ¡Hayes-Hunter! – Lisa corrigió.

Rick se rió y la besó en los labios.

- Bien… almirante Hayes-Hunter, resulta que hoy, por alguna extraña razón totalmente inexplicable, nuestras agendas están completamente limpiecitas… ¡No tenemos nada que hacer en la base!

Lisa miró hacia el techo y comenzó a tocarse la barbilla con su dedo índice en una actitud pensativa que al piloto le pareció absolutamente adorable.

- Pero Rick, el día de hoy yo tengo que—

Esta vez fue el turno de Rick de silenciarla a ella con un beso.

- ¡Nope…! No tienes nada que hacer hoy… nada más que estar conmigo todo el día.

- Pero… - Lisa se notaba confundida. - ¿Cómo es que—? De pronto se detuvo y sus ojos se entrecerraron. - ¡Hickson!

Rick soltó una risa espontánea al ser testigo de aquella escena que por alguna razón le había parecido extremadamente graciosa.

- ¡Imagínate nada más!

- ¡Pero Rick, es media semana! – Lisa intentó protestar. – Y no es propio de una almirante y un general el ir por la vida tomándose días libres así porque sí…

- El rango tiene sus privilegios. – Rick le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para impedirle que siguiera hablando. – Además no vas a negar que hemos estado trabajando mucho, Lisa. La reestructuración de la UNS no se ha hecho sola… yo creo que nos merecemos este día. Además, con los observadores y todo… necesitamos el descanso.

- Pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- ¡Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter! – Rick sacudió la cabeza como si no creyera lo terca que podía llegar a ser la mujer de su vida. - ¿Acaso necesito motivos para querer estar con mi esposa? – Replicó el insolente piloto al mejor estilo Hunter. - ¡No lo creo! Y no pienso dejar que el calendario me indique cuando hay que festejar o cuando hay que tomarse un día de asueto o dar algún regalo…

- Así que estabas tranquilamente sentado en tu oficina, de pronto se te ocurrió y simplemente decidiste que hoy era un buen día para ser desobligados e irresponsables…

Lisa le espetó, más por las ganas de picarle la cresta que por afán de tratar de disuadirlo de su loca idea… ella sabía que cuando algo se le metía a Rick Hunter en la cabeza, tratar de razonar con él era tiempo perdido.

- Sí… - Rick replicó con una sonrisa espontánea. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Me parece que eres el hombre más loco, trastornado, desequilibrado y maniático que he conocido en mi vida, Rick Hunter!

- Y por eso me amas…

- ¡Arrogante, insufrible! – Lisa se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo estar mortalmente ofendida con aquel comentario.

- De acuerdo… - Rick se acercó a ella y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa. - ¡Te reto a que lo niegues!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa giró para mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Vamos, niégalo! – Rick seguía retándola. – Dime que no me amas…

- ¡Tonto! – Lisa le dio un empujón con el hombro.

- ¡Vamos Hayes! Quiero escucharte decirlo… di que no me amas… ¡Vamos, te estoy esperando!

- ¡Pues si eso quieres, entonces lo diré! – Lisa levantó la voz. - ¡No te amo, Rick Hunter!

Un súbito silencio se hizo en la habitación. Silencio tan profundo y absoluto que incluso podían escucharse los suaves murmullos de la suave brisa primaveral en los árboles del jardín de la casa del almirantazgo.

Rick miraba a Lisa con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de esa mujer que para él era el mundo entero. A su lado, ella lo miraba con una mirada predadora y un brillo intenso en sus ojos que hacía que el tono verde de ellos ardiera como si fuera fuego. Rick abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra logró formarse en su garganta.

Lentamente Lisa se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y cuando estuvo tan cerca de su piloto que incluso podía sentir su aliento en su piel y la tibia calidez de su cuerpo rozando el suyo, la almirante Hayes levantó su mano lenta y parsimoniosamente hasta que su dedo índice rozó los labios del piloto para después bajar por la línea de su mandíbula hasta posarse debajo de su barbilla para, con un movimiento suave, hacer que Rick cerrara la boca.

- Amarte es poca cosa, Rick Hunter… - Lisa murmuró contra sus labios. - ¡Te adoro!

- ¡Malvada! – Rick susurró, estremeciéndose al sentir como los labios de Lisa rozaban los suyos.

- Y por eso me amas… - Ella sonrió. - ¿O ahora vas a negarlo?

Lisa finalmente atrapó los labios de Rick, cubriéndolos con los suyos y besándolo con apasionada ternura. Lo único que el piloto pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a ese beso profundo y lleno de amor, de adoración, de devoción… de idolatría que Lisa le estaba prodigando.

Rick, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo suave y tibio de su esposa y profundizó aquel beso, si eso era posible, al tiempo que la tendía de vuelta en la cama.

Lisa respondió abrazando a Rick alrededor de su torso. Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a acariciar el cuello del piloto y a hacerle cosquillas en la nuca, mientras que su mano derecha le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, arrancándole a Rick un gemido de puro placer que se convirtió en un estremecimiento total en cuanto el piloto sintió que ella entreabría sus labios, permitiéndole un acceso total e incondicional a su boca… invitación que él no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

Después de unos minutos interminables en los que ambos se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana y ese fuera el único segundo que tuvieran en la eternidad, los dos se separaron lentamente, suspirando profundamente para recobrar algo del aire que había sido extraído por completo de sus pulmones.

Lisa entreabrió los ojos y todavía se dio el lujo de plantar algunos besitos suaves y traviesos en los labios de su piloto, quien le sonreía dulcemente, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos.

- Entonces… -finalmente Rick habló cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. - ¿Queda oficialmente instituido el Día Sin Motivo?

- ¡Estás loco, amor! – Lisa lo seguía besando. - ¡Pero eres el loco más adorable que existe en el universo!

- ¡No soy adorable! – Rick siseó esas palabras, haciéndolas sonar casi como una advertencia. Aunque su sonrisa lo traicionara por completo.

- ¡Sí, lo eres!

- Voy a pretender que no escuché ese comentario. – Rick se dio aires de importancia. - ¡Hey! Se me ocurre que podríamos llamar a este día el Día de San Sinmot… ya sabes, _sinmot_… sin motivo.

- ¡Argh! – Lisa gruñó lastimeramente, como si aquella broma del piloto la hubiera herido físicamente. – Amor, en serio… dedícate a lo tuyo.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! – Rick comenzó a besarla en el cuello. - ¡Una orden de la almirante y el Día de San Sinmot quedaría oficializado! ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!

- ¡Dios santo, Rick! – Lisa suspiró y terminó por reírse. - ¿Por qué será que jamás puedo resistirme a ti?

- Pues debe ser porque soy irresistible…

- Rick… - Lisa quiso comenzar a regañarlo, pero un beso de él justo en el lugar correcto hizo que aquella palabra saliera como un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces qué dice, almirante? ¿El Día Sin Motivo es oficial? Si dices que sí vas a tener waffles con miel para el desayuno… - Rick canturreó contra la piel de ella. – Solo responde amor, sí o sí.

- Pero, un día así… - Ella no podía evitar reírse con las ocurrencias de su piloto, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. - En caso de que se acepte la propuesta…

- ¡Sabía que te convencería! – Rick sonrió sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

- ¡Estoy hablando hipotéticamente! – Lisa se defendió.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… si _hipotéticamente_ la almirante Hayes aceptara institucionalizar el Día Sin Motivo… - el piloto la animó a continuar.

- En ese caso ¿cuándo lo celebraríamos, general?

Rick se separó de Lisa para mirarla directamente a los ojos y habló con toda la seriedad y formalidad que aquel momento histórico requería.

- Cada vez que nos de la gana, almirante… - El piloto se inclinó para besarla de lleno en los labios. - ¡Cada vez que nos de la _maldita_ gana…!

- Bueno… - Lisa sonrió. – No creo que sea posible tomarnos un día libre cada vez que se nos de la maldita gana. Pero por hoy está bien… aunque…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estás olvidando algo, piloto.

- ¿Qué estoy olvidando?

Lisa se acercó a besarlo en los labios y después tomó su mano. Rick siguió con su mirada los movimientos de su esposa y la manera como ella lentamente colocaba la mano del piloto sobre su vientre; sus cinco meses de embarazo ya eran notorios y eso le encantaba a Rick.

Él sonrió enternecido y su sonrisa se hizo radiante cuando pudo sentir el movimiento de su bebé bajo el toque de su mano. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y Rick, sin dejar de acariciarla, se acercó a besarla suavemente en los labios.

- No me he olvidado de que hoy es un día especial, amor. – Él le informó. – De hecho, fue por eso que decidí que era buen momento para pasar el día juntos y felices tú y yo… porque hoy…

- Hoy lo sabremos, Rick.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No… - Lisa sacudió la cabeza, pero su sonrisa la contradijo por completo. – Bueno… un poco… más emocionada que nerviosa, en realidad. ¿Y tú?

Rick se encogió de hombros y acurrucó a Lisa contra su cuerpo. Le plantó un besito suave en la frente y suspiró con felicidad contenida.

- Yo… sí, la verdad si estoy algo nervioso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo, entonces? Porque si prefieres que no lo hagamos, yo no tengo problemas en esperar.

- No, yo no creo que resistiera la incertidumbre. – Rick se rió. – Quiero saber si mi bebé es un niño… o una nenita. Estoy nervioso, pero emocionado. Igual que tú.

- Sí… - Lisa suspiró y sonrió al percatarse de que Rick seguía acariciando su vientre. - ¿Tú qué crees que sea?

- No sé… - Rick lo pensó un momento. – Por alguna razón siempre he pensado que es una niña, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y te gustaría que fuera una niña?

- ¡Oh, me encantaría que fuera una niña! Aunque realmente no importa… es mi bebé y lo quiero de cualquier modo.

- Rick…

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita?

El piloto bajó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos claros de su esposa que lo contemplaban con adoración y que destilaban puro amor. Él no era inmune a aquella mirada que lo fascinaba y lo hacía perder cualquier noción de la realidad. Acarició el rostro de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos. Entonces Lisa siguió hablando:

- Estar contigo… el que tú seas mi esposo… el que vayamos a tener un hijo juntos… el hecho de que el bebé que llevo dentro de mi sea hijo tuyo… el hijo del hombre al que amo… Rick, a veces—es como un sueño.

- No es un sueño. – El susurró antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. – Es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño, Lisa…

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter!

- Lisa…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Fue un beso cargado de pasión y de energía… un beso que sin embargo termino cuando los dos comenzaron a reír y el beso se convirtió en una serie de besitos suaves que cada uno de ellos depositó en los labios del otro.

- Será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno. – Rick le informó. – Así vamos al hospital a ver a Tanya temprano y tendremos el resto del día libre… y ya podremos ir a comprar cosas para nuestro bebé, con conocimiento de causa.

- ¡Me parece una idea excelente!

- Solo una cosa más, amor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… ya que le debemos de dar las gracias a Kelly por haber limpiado nuestras agendas por el día, creo que también podemos considerar el comprarle algo…

- ¡Ah! – Los ojos de la almirante brillaron intensamente. - ¡Su cumpleaños es en dos días!

- ¿Ves que hay mucho que celebrar? Eso sin mencionar que falta una semana para que esos observadores del averno regresen a las profundidades demoníacas de donde salieron.

Lisa se rió y aquello contagió al piloto.

- En ese caso, será mejor que nos alistemos. Será un día muy largo.

- ¡Pero será nuestro!

Rick ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pie. Los dos se abrazaron por unos momentos y después cada uno se dirigió a una parte diferente de la casa: Lisa al baño y Rick a la cocina. Aquel día traía muy buenos augurios… y para ellos, cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran de pasar un día juntos y felices era un día especial.

-

* * *

-

La teniente Kelly Hickson se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio del comodoro Azueta aquella soleada mañana de abril. Mientras el militar revisaba algunos documentos que ella le había llevado para ser revisados, aprobados y firmados, Kelly se entretenía en mirar por el ventanal, a espaldas del comodoro, que mostraba una vista extraordinaria del campo militar. Por la sonrisa que ella traía en el rostro se podía adivinar que se sentía feliz.

El comodoro Azueta levantó su vista y abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario, pero cuando se percató de que la Jefa de Ayudantía del Almirantazgo parecía estar teniendo un breve trance de alegría, decidió guardar el comentario durante unos segundos más. Él bien sabía que la causa de que aquella chiquilla, a la que tanto cariño le tenía, anduviera por las nubes en esos días, sin duda tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que su propio vástago tuviera los mismos síntomas.

Aquello hacía que Carlos Azueta se sintiera feliz. El hecho de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a una mujer buena, inteligente, que lo amara y lo hiciera feliz y que además fuera una mujer tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro y una persona de confianza para él, hacía que el curtido comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales agradeciera al cielo cada día por aquella bendición.

Fue la voz de la teniente Hickson la que hizo que Azueta volviera a la realidad:

- Supongo que el día estará tranquilo… es decir, no hay problema con que la almirante Hayes se haya tomado el día, ¿cierto, comodoro?

- No, realmente reacomodaste su agenda de una manera perfecta, Kelly. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo por aquí el día de hoy.

- Además usted puede ir practicando, señor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es que estaba pensando que cuando Li—la almirante Hayes tenga a su bebé, va a estar de permiso por unas semanas y entonces usted estará al frente, señor.

El comodoro Azueta sonrió levemente; por la expresión que apareció en su rostro era obvio que él jamás había pensado en eso.

- Bueno, habrá que prepararse para cuando llegue el momento, entonces.

- ¿Usted qué piensa, comodoro? Sobre el bebé de Rick y Lisa, quiero decir… ¿niño o niña?

- ¡No estarán haciendo apuestas sobre eso! – El buen Azueta se rió.

- ¡Naaaah…! – Kelly minimizó aquel asunto sacudiendo su mano frente a su rostro. – Bueno… es—no es apuesta, apuesta… es solo un… pronóstico.

- ¿Ajá…? – Sonrió divertido el comodoro.

- Va cincuenta, cincuenta.

- ¿Y mi _pronóstico_ lo desempataría?

- Algo así…

- Yo prefiero no opinar, Kelly… creo que tanto Lisa como Rick estarán felices, sin importar si su bebé es un varón o una nenita.

- ¿No le parece algo realmente tierno, señor? – Kelly se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió con alegría. - ¡Un bebé! Yo… me imagino cuando Nick estaba pequeño… ¿cómo era… de bebé?

- ¿Nicolás? – Azueta miró a Kelly y una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro. – Bueno… era un bebé… pequeñito… muy lindo.

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly quería saber más.

- Yo… - El comodoro suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. – Es triste, Kelly… en realidad yo no podría contarte mucho de la niñez de mi hijo, mucho menos de cuando era un bebé… pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de mi familia y—y realmente lo lamento, pero…

- Lo siento, señor. – Kelly se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello. – Yo no quise… es decir, no debí…

- No, no te preocupes. – Azueta intentó sonreír. – Fueron muchos años de estar viajando sin cesar… fueron muchas guerras… fueron demasiados momentos perdidos pero… es la vida de los militares, supongo.

- Sí… - Ella asintió. – Por eso es bueno que hayan parejas como Rick y Lisa… o como Max y Miriya… ¿no le parece? Es decir, parejas que puedan compartir su vida militar con su vida personal.

- Es algo positivo. – Azueta asintió. – Al igual que parejas como tú y mi hijo Nicolás.

- ¡Aw, comodoro…! – Kelly se sonrojó.

- Es verdad, Kelly… justo ahora estaba pensando en lo afortunado que mi hijo es al tenerte en su vida… en lo afortunado que yo soy de tenerlos a ambos. Todos necesitamos una familia.

- ¿Y qué hay de la arquitecta Galland, señor? – Kelly lanzó aquel comentario inocente a quemarropa.

- ¿Qué—qué hay con ella…? – Azueta respondió con inocultable nerviosismo.

- Oh, no… - Kelly quiso enmendar aquello. – Es decir… yo solo quería… saber cuando va a volver… a la ciudad, quiero decir… la he extrañado mucho.

- Sí, bueno… - El comodoro se aclaró la garganta. – Es cuestión de días, realmente.

- Esperaba que pudiera estar aquí para mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- En dos días, señor.

- ¡Ah…! – Azueta sonrió. – Entonces habrá que celebrarlo. Aunque estoy seguro que ya mi hijo tiene planes… ¿cierto?

- No me ha dicho nada aún. – Kelly respondió tímidamente y se ruborizó de una manera que enterneció al curtido hombre de mar.

- ¡Seguramente los tiene!

- Bueno, señor… si los documentos están listos…

- ¡Ah, sí… claro! – El comodoro le entregó los papeles a Kelly. – Ya están listos…

- Yo me encargo de esto, señor.

- Gracias, Kelly… una cosa más.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿No has visto a los Observadores… a la licenciada Fiorenzi, específicamente?

- No… me parece que siguen trabajando en la sala de juntas del hotel. ¿Necesita comunicarse con ella, comodoro?

- No, no… está bien. ¿No sabes si ha hablado con la almirante Hayes?

- No, señor. No lo ha hecho desde hace un par de días.

- Bien… eso es todo entonces, teniente. Puede retirarse.

Kelly Hickson hizo un impecable saludo militar y enseguida salió de la oficina de su superior. Él se puso de pie y fue a mirar a la ventana. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo, mucho más allá de Ciudad Macross… su mirada recorrió el horizonte y sus ojos parecieron perderse en la inmensidad.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sin que pudiera controlarlo o sin que siquiera fuera conciente de ello, sus pensamientos volaron hacia el norte… hacia esas tierras de Woodland. Y la imagen de una joven mujer apareció en su mente, llenándole el corazón y haciéndolo sonreír.

- Falta poco. – Pensó. – Ya falta muy poco…

El comodoro Azueta volvió a su escritorio y encendió su computadora. Había un trabajo que había dejado pendiente desde la noche anterior y había que terminarlo, por lo que no tenía tiempo para ensoñaciones… o al menos eso fue lo que su parte racional le dijo, mientras que una pequeña parte de su cerebro le dijo que no estaba mal el pensar en aquella mujer extraordinaria que lo fascinaba y lo hacía sentir una emoción profunda… después de todo, en algún lugar del pecho de aquel militar aún latía un corazón.

-

* * *

-

En el hospital militar de la base, específicamente en el consultorio de la doctora Mikhailova, el joven matrimonio formado por la almirante Lisa Hayes y el general Rick Hunter esperaban pacientemente. Hacía unos momentos que Tanya había terminado de hacerle a Lisa la ecografía que tenían programada para ese día. Y mientras la jefa de las Fuerzas Espaciales se volvía a vestir, con la ayuda de su esposo, la doctora había salido momentáneamente de su consultorio.

Ahora Lisa y Rick esperaban sentados frente al escritorio vacío de la doctora, tomados de la mano y mostrándose abiertamente emocionados y nerviosos ante el prospecto de las noticias que Tanya les daría en unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Rick le preguntó a su esposa.

- Todo bien, amor… no te preocupes.

- ¡Me encantó volver a ver a mi bebé! – El piloto sonrió emocionado y se acercó para besar a Lisa en la punta de la nariz. – Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez.

- ¡Y vaya que yo puedo certificarlo! – Lisa se rió, al tiempo que se acariciaba su vientre.

- Te ves tan linda, Lisa. – Rick la contemplaba embelesado. - ¡Eres tan hermosa!

- Espero que puedas seguir diciendo lo mismo cuando me veas sudorosa, despeinada y maltrecha a medio parto, piloto.

- ¡Ah! En esos momentos te verás hermosa como nunca. – Él respondió con total sinceridad.

Lisa no pudo responder, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Pero la puerta del consultorio se abrió y la doctora Mikhailova entró, llevando en la mano una carpeta amarilla y en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bien… todo perfecto, Lisa. Rick, tu mujer es fuerte como un roble y su bebé se está desarrollando de una manera excelente. Deben estar muy felices. Tu aumento de peso es normal, Lisa… el bebé pesa unos 300 gramos y está activo y sano.

- Por eso se mueve tanto. – Lisa seguía acariciando su vientre.

- Sí, pero eso no es nada todavía. – Tanya le lanzó una sonrisa a su amiga. – Espera unos cuantos días… deberás prepararte porque el bebé crecerá hasta alcanzar los 30 centímetros, su peso aumentará considerablemente… digamos que hasta unos 800 gramos y además comenzará a dar pataditas.

- ¡Aw…! – Lisa se llevó las manos al pecho. - ¡Que hermoso!

- ¿Te gusta que te den patadas, Hayes? – Rick le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

- ¡Claro que no! Eso es algo que solo le permito a mi bebé.

Rick se acercó a Tanya y murmuró, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto con ella:

- Lisa patea mucho de noche… si el bebé le hereda esas aptitudes futbolísticas ¡Que Dios la ampare!

- ¡Hey! – Lisa le lanzó un golpe al brazo a su esposo. - ¡Yo no pateo!

- ¿Lo ve, doctora? – El piloto decidió hacerse el sufrido. - ¡Violencia conyugal!

Tanya se rió de buena gana y sacudió la cabeza.

- Yo no me meto, Rick… yo solo soy la ginecóloga de Lisa… sus problemas conyugales tendrán que resolverlos con algún psicólogo… o con algún entrenador de box, kick boxing, karate o el arte marcial de su elección.

- ¡No le des ideas, Tanya! – Rick se rió y abrazó a su esposa alrededor de los hombros.

- Yo no soy tan mala. – Lisa lloriqueó.

- Palabra clave, Hayes: _tan mala_. Pero al menos un poco mala sí que eres.

- Solo cuando tú te portas mal, piloto. Alguien tiene que disciplinarte.

- ¿A golpes?

- ¡Chicos! – Tanya trató de encausar la conversación, a pesar de que aquel intercambio verbal la divertía horrores. – Enfoquémonos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Rick concedió.

- Me parece muy saludable que vayas con Miriya a esas clases de danza, Lisa. – Tanya comentó, recordando que la almirante Hayes le había mencionado aquello. – Siempre es bueno que hagas ejercicio.

- Son solo una vez a la semana. – Lisa explicó. – Pero al menos todos los días Rick y yo intentamos salir a caminar un poco o hacer algo de ejercicio juntos. Creo que es saludable.

- Lo es… tanto para ti como para tu bebé.

Rick miró a su esposa y sus ojos resplandecieron. Ella entendió el mensaje silencioso que él le estaba enviando y sonrió entre tímida y emocionada cuando volvió a mirar a la doctora. Había una pregunta que ambos se estaban muriendo por hacerle.

- Tanya… y… ¿qué hay sobre el ecograma?

- Todo perfecto.

- No, no… me refiero a—

Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió, como pidiendo su ayuda. Él suspiró y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- ¿Qué hay de nuestro bebé? Es decir… ¿ya podemos saber si… ya sabes…?

- ¿El sexo de su hijo? – Tanya sonrió misteriosamente y se quitó sus anteojos. - ¿Están seguros que quieren saberlo? Porque una vez que se los diga ya no hay marcha atrás.

- No somos personas amantes de las sorpresas, Tanya. – Lisa le explicó.

- Bien… - La doctora abrió su carpeta y consultó los documentos que contenía, cosa que le pareció totalmente inútil a Rick, quien estaba seguro que Tanya ya sabía la respuesta de antemano y solo los quería hacer sufrir.

- ¿Qué cosa…? – El piloto preguntó impaciente.

Tanya miró a sus jóvenes interlocutores, quienes la observaban expectantes y tomados de la mano. La doctora pensó que jamás se habían visto más enamorados ni más felices… o más nerviosos.

- Lisa, Rick… los felicito… van a ser los padres de una hermosa bebita.

Los dos jóvenes militares que ostentaban los rangos más altos de la UNS y la UNSAF se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, como si no pudieran reaccionar a la noticia que acababan de escuchar… como si estuvieran procesando aquella información que definiría sus vidas a partir de ese momento… como si quisieran que aquel momento fuera eterno.

Tanya los observó en silencio por unos segundos. Fue Rick el primero en reaccionar. Su expresión de absoluta sorpresa comenzó a transformarse en alegría absoluta. Una sonrisa lenta pero radiante comenzó a aparecer en su rostro y miró a su esposa, que aún no parecía haber salido de su estupor.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró. - ¡Yo tenía razón! Una niña, Lisa… una niñita como tú.

La almirante Hayes miró a su esposo, sin poder salir de su estupor. Parpadeó un par de veces, deslumbrada por la sonrisa del piloto y después una sonrisa explotó en sus labios, al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a Rick, quien la recibió con gran alegría y los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Una niña, Rick! Vamos a tener una bebita…

- ¡Es maravilloso, amor! – Rick comenzó a cubrirla de besos. - ¡Tengo una hija…! Lisa… soy papá de una niña… una niñita que va a ser tan hermosa—tan hermosa como su mamá. ¡Oh, Lisa… te amo!

- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Rick! – Lisa estaba tan feliz que sentía que debía encontrar una manera de canalizar aquella alegría… y la mejor forma que encontró fue comenzar a cubrir de besos a su esposo. - ¡Te amo, Rick! ¡Te amo!

- Bueno, se ve que la noticia los hizo muy felices. – Tanya comentó. – Yo en realidad no tengo más que decir, excepto que los espero en un mes para la siguiente revisión. ¿Por qué no van a festejar? Tampoco quiero que mi consultorio se convierta en un escenario triple equis.

Rick se rió de aquel comentario, el cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, pues lo único que él quería en esos momentos era besar a su esposa hasta quitarle el aliento. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo ahí, frente a su doctora.

- ¡Gracias, Tanya! – Lisa se acercó a abrazar a su amiga. – Gracias, por todo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Lisa! Para mi es un honor y un privilegio el ser la doctora de la almirante Hayes… ¡Muchas felicidades! Y Rick… cuida mucho a tus chicas.

- ¡Oh, sabes que lo haré, Tanya!

- Es un esposo y un papá terriblemente sobreprotector.

- ¡Y todavía no has visto nada, Hayes!

- Y realmente yo preferiría no hacerlo. – Tanya abrió la puerta de su consultorio. - ¡Vayan a celebrar en grande! Vayan a pasar un tiempo juntos… olvídense de todo y de todos el día de hoy… y vayan a disfrutar de estos momentos tan mágicos.

- Nos veremos pronto, Tanya.

- ¡Vayan!

Cuando Lisa y Rick salieron del hospital militar y se encontraron en el jardincito frontal del mismo, que en esos momentos estaba lleno de gente, aquello no pareció importarles. El general Hunter, sin previo aviso, tomó a su esposa por el talle y la levantó del suelo, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito emocionado que hizo que más de una persona volteara a verlos.

- ¡Lisa, te amo tanto!

- ¡Rick! – Ella se rió. - ¡Bájame de aquí!

Cuando ella volvió a tener los pies sobre la tierra, el piloto tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a cubrirla de besos. Ella no podía dejar de reír. Los dos estaban felices y emocionados más allá de lo humanamente posible. Aquel momento era especial para ellos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Rick quiso saber.

- Pensé que iríamos a desayunar y a—

- ¡No, tontita! – Rick la besó en los labios. – Sobre nuestra nenita, quiero decir… tenemos que ir a comprarle ropa, sus juguetes… tenemos que—

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisa contemplaba a su esposo con adoración, conmovida al verlo tan emocionado y feliz. - ¿Tenemos que…?

- Tenemos que… comenzar a llamarla por su nombre… Erin Hunter Hayes.

- Rick… - Lisa se abrazó a él. - ¿Realmente quieres llamarla así?

- Te lo dije, Lisa… tú eres mi princesa irlandesa… mi bebita será mi princesita irlandesa. Además dijimos que los nombres vendrían de tu lado de la familia… Erin por tu herencia irlandesa… y Liseth por tu madre.

- ¿Te había dicho cuanto te amo, Rick Hunter?

- No, al menos no en los últimos minutos.

- ¡Te amo! – Lisa tomó el rostro de su esposo en sus manos y sin que importara el hecho de que estaban a media base militar, rodeados de gente, lo besó profunda, apasionada y cariñosamente.

Lo besó de una manera que hizo sentir envidia a todos los que pasaban a su lado… de una manera que hizo que las piernas del piloto se sintieran débiles y que su cabeza le diera vueltas… de una manera que hizo que su corazón se acelerara al tope. Y con la poca lucidez mental que le podía quedar en aquel momento, Rick Hunter se consideró el hombre más afortunado del mundo, al ser el dueño del amor de esa mujer hermosa, fascinante, apasionada y llena de sorpresas que era Lisa Hayes.

- ¡Whoa…! – El piloto susurró torpemente cuando aquel beso terminó.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada apasionada y candente y una sonrisa que podría derretir el hielo polar. Lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a él para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

- Entonces… ¿todavía sigue en pie esa oferta del día libre, señor?

- ¿Y usted qué cree, señora Hunter? ¡Ahora más que nunca!

- Entonces sácame de este sitio, Rick… y llévame a donde tú quieras.

- Lisa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… te tengo a ti, tenemos a nuestra hijita… no podría pedir nada más en esta vida, amor… ¡Gracias!

- Gracias a ti, Rick. – Lisa le respondió honestamente. - ¡Te amo, piloto!

Él sonrió emocionado y conmovido y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa para abrazarla contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que, sin prisas pero sin pausas, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la base. Era hora de escapar por un día, de dedicarse a ellos, a su amor, a sus sueños… y a esa pequeña que crecía en el vientre de Lisa Hayes, como el testimonio más palpable y trascendental del amor que unía a esa joven pareja… un amor que, a través de su hija, ya los había puesto en el camino de la inmortalidad.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido largo y bastante atareado para Kelly Hickson. El hecho de haber limpiado por completo la agenda del día de la almirante Hayes había hecho que Kelly tuviera que encargarse de varias cosas en la oficina y fuera de ella. Pero la teniente Hickson no se quejaba, a ella le encantaba el trabajo que hacía y sobre todo si con ese trabajo podía ayudar a alguien tan querido para ella como lo era Lisa Hayes… y bueno, también su primo, el general Hunter.

Ya eran casi las 2100 horas y Kelly todavía estaba en su oficina, revisando laboriosamente algunos documentos que estaba imprimiendo en esos momentos. Inclinada sobre su escritorio, tarareaba en voz baja una antigua canción que había escuchado en el Stardust hacía poco y se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella fue la imagen que encontró el teniente Nick Azueta cuando salió del elevador, en el piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo, y caminó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de la oficina de aquella joven mujer a la que él adoraba. El muchacho se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió, tratando de pasar desapercibido para contemplar por unos segundos más aquel espectáculo que a él le parecía adorable.

Siempre había admirado lo responsable y trabajadora que era Kelly, pero algo que realmente lo sorprendía era el hecho de que, aun tras un interminable día de trabajo bastante pesado, la teniente Hickson luciera fresca y de buen humor.

- ¡Buenas noches, Benny Goodman! – Nick la saludó después de unos segundos.

Kelly, por lo inesperado de aquella voz, saltó de tal modo que poco le faltó para golpear el techo con su cabeza. Se dio la media vuelta para encarar a quien quiera que fuera que la hubiera asustado y enseguida una serie de emociones pasaron por su rostro: susto, sorpresa, rabia, alegría y después una expresión realmente incomprensible que parecía mezcla de todas las anteriores.

- ¡Nick! – Kelly gritó, como si tuviera siglos que no lo viera.

- ¡Hey! – Nick la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella se le lanzó encima. - ¿Cómo estás, grillito?

- ¡Oye…! – Kelly lo golpeó en el pecho, para después plantarle un besito en los labios. – Benny Goodman, grillo… ¿qué no tengo nombre?

- Yo no dije _grillo_… dije _grillito_… y lo dije porque te la pasas cantando. Se nota que estás feliz en estos días.

- Bueno, no tan feliz como tú, pero… - Ella le guiñó el ojo. – Es obvio que hay alguien que te pone muy contento, Azueta.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Él se rió, sin dejar de abrazarla. – Es un grillo… un grillito diminuto pero que tiene unos pulmones que dan miedo.

- ¡Los grillos no tienen pulmones, son insectos!

- ¿Cómo no podrían tener pulmones? – Nick se escandalizó. - ¿Cómo respirarían entonces… cómo cantarían?

- Los grillos no cantan, Nick… frotan sus alas.

- ¡No me digas, _señorita Animal Planet_! De cualquier modo deben de tener pulmones… ¿cómo no? ¡Sería una aberración si no los tuvieran!

- ¡Ah…! ¿Quieres apostar?

- ¡No, no quiero apostar! – Nick respondió, fingiendo estar molesto. - ¡Quiero besarte, Hickson! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de discutir y pelear y vas a saludar a tu novio como Dios manda y como yo me lo merezco?

- ¡Aw…! – Kelly se rió. - ¡Ven para acá, insurrecto!

Kelly le echó los brazos al cuello a Nick y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Él sonrió, emocionado y gratamente sorprendido por aquella reacción intempestiva de su novia, la abrazó estrechamente y le regresó aquel beso con el mismo entusiasmo y el mismo cariño que Kelly le estaba prodigando.

Las manos del teniente Azueta comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Kelly, mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello, lo que provocó una serie de escalofríos en el muchacho… reacción que no pasó desapercibida para la sagaz teniente Hickson, quien sonrió en medio de aquel beso e intensificó su ataque sobre su indefenso novio, quien ya a esas alturas se había rendido a ella, sin siquiera luchar.

Cuando el beso terminó, no lo hizo abruptamente. Más bien decreció de intensidad hasta convertirse en una serie de suaves besitos que ambos plantaron juguetonamente en los labios del otro.

- ¿Suficiente para quitarte el cansancio del día y hacerte sentir mejor, teniente Azueta?

- ¿Sabes algo, teniente Hickson? A estas alturas de la vida ya no me interesa si los grillos tienen o no pulmones… o si nuestro instructor físico hoy nos puso un entrenamiento de tres horas destinado a torturarnos lentamente hasta morir…

- ¿Así de malo? – Kelly hizo un puchero, sin dejar de abrazar a su novio.

- ¡Así de malo! Me duele todo…

- ¡Pobrecito! – Ella puso sus manos en los hombros fuertes del muchacho y comenzó a masajearlos. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sí… - Nick se hizo el sufrido. – Pero si me concientes así…

Kelly sonrió traviesa y lo besó en la mejilla antes de soltarse de él y volver a su escritorio. Él la siguió con la mirada y con cierta decepción.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así nada más, Hickson?

- Dame un minuto, Azueta… - Kelly de pronto había recobrado su aire formal y su espíritu trabajador. – Déjame ordenar estos documentos y en cinco minutos podremos irnos de aquí. ¿Ya cenaste?

- No… estaba esperando que quisieras ir a cenar conmigo.

- ¿Al Stardust? – Kelly preguntó, mirándolo por encima de la enorme impresora.

- Bueno… - Nick caminó alrededor del escritorio, hasta situarse detrás de Kelly y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. – En realidad estaba pensando en ir a tu casa y pedir algo… pizza, comida china, unos tacos, lo que quieras…

- ¿Ah, sí…? – Kelly sonrió, estremeciéndose al sentir el aliento de Nick sobre su piel y escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oreja. - ¿Lo pensaste y lo decidiste así, de la nada?

- Estaba pensando en el pobrecito Enkei… seguro que quiere ver a su ama.

- ¡Que considerado!

- Tú sabes que así soy yo… el Señor Consideración, me dicen.

Kelly se rió y aquella risa cristalina y musical movió las cuerdas más profundas del corazón del teniente Azueta, quien cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su novia y sin poderse contener, la besó justo debajo de la oreja, provocando que Kelly temblara en sus brazos y murmurara suavemente su nombre.

- ¡Nick…!

El antiguo marino sonrió contra la piel de Kelly, emocionado al notar que había descubierto un punto mágico… y pensando en que podría sacar buen provecho de aquello. La abrazó más estrechamente aún y ella respondió, colocando sus manos sobre las de él, que tenía apoyadas en su abdomen y ladeando levemente la cabeza para buscar con los suyos los labios del muchacho.

Aunque aquel beso jamás llegaría a ser…

- Buenas noches, chicos…

La voz suave pero firme y autoritativa del comodoro Azueta rompió por completo la magia del momento y los hizo mirar hacia la puerta, en donde el buen comodoro estaba de pie, observándolos con una mirada entre inquisitiva y divertida. Kelly se sonrojó profundamente y Nick la soltó, dando un paso atrás.

- ¡Hola… papá…!

- ¿Cómo te va, Nicolás?

- Bien, muy bien… vine a ver si Kelly quería cenar conmigo.

- Ya es tarde, Kelly. – Azueta comentó, consultando su reloj. - ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

- Sí, señor… solo termino de imprimir estos documentos… eh… de hecho ya estuvieron.

- ¿Van a ir a algún sitio a cenar?

- Pensamos ir a casa de Kelly… pedir algo… ver una película…

- Bien. – El comodoro Azueta sonrió. – Que la pasen bien entonces y Nicolás, no desveles demasiado a la teniente Hickson.

Sin más explicaciones, Carlos Azueta se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con rumbo al elevador, escondiendo de aquellos dos chicos la sonrisa divertida y medianamente cómplice que había aparecido en sus labios.

Una vez que Kelly y Nick estuvieron solos, ella lo miró y le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver una película entonces?

- ¡Nah…! – Nick la abrazó con ternura y la besó en la frente. – Solo quiero tener una coartada, eso es todo. ¿Quién quiere ver una película si puedo tenerte a ti?

- Eso se escuchó demasiado pornográfico, Azueta.

- Hmmm… eso quisiera…

- Nada de eso… mejor retomamos la discusión de los grillos…

- Lo que quieras, Hickson… me encanta _discutir_ contigo.

Nick escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kelly y ella se rió, abrazándose a él con gran cariño e innegable amor. Él la abrazó con ternura, sintiéndose agradecido de tener a una mujer como ella en su vida… mientras que Kelly no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que aquello se sentía, en lo correcto que era, en lo protegida que se sentía ahí, en los brazos fuertes de aquel muchacho que se había metido en su sangre… en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo dispuesta que estaba en pasar su vida entera al lado de Nick Azueta.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos, Kel?

- Por supuesto…

Los dos se soltaron de aquel abrazo tan reparador y necesario y se besaron suavemente en los labios. Enseguida Kelly fue a recoger su bolso de mensajero pero Nick se apresuró a tomarlo de sus manos y echárselo al hombro. Enseguida le ofreció su mano a Kelly, quien la tomó sin protestar. Apagaron las luces de la oficina y así, dejando el piso 21 sumido en una oscuridad casi total, los dos se dirigieron al ascensor.

Los días podían ser largos, tediosos, interminables, agotadores… pero todo se olvidaba al estar juntos. Aquello era, sin duda, la magia del amor.

-

* * *

-

Para muchos de los militares que prestaban sus servicios en la UNS y la UNSAF el concepto de fines de semana era completamente inexistente. Y ese era el caso de aquellos que estaban en el curso básico de la Academia Espacial (como era coloquialmente llamada) o quienes estaban tratando de reunir tantas horas de vuelo como les fuera posible para ser incluidos en algún escuadrón de la UNSAF.

Pero había días, como aquel sábado, que la dura jornada de entrenamiento había terminado temprano, al menos para dos jóvenes que se entretenían compartiendo un almuerzo ligero en el comedor de la base.

El teniente de la UNS Nicolás Azueta, vestido en uniforme de faena, daba cuenta de un sándwich especial y una Petite Cola tamaño monstruo; y acompañándolo, el teniente de la UNSAF Jake Stonewell, en traje de vuelo, devoraba una hamburguesa bastante grasosa acompañada de su respectiva Petite Cola.

- Pues no sé, - Comentó Jake con su habitual desparpajo. – Pero me parece que la noche de viernes fue buena para ti, Azueta. Traes una sonrisa enorme en el rostro… eso solo puede significar que las cosas van bien con Kelly.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! – Nick sonrió beatíficamente. – No te imaginas, Stonewell.

- ¡Y no quiero imaginarme! Kelly es como mi hermanita… más bien debería estarte amenazando con una muerte lenta y dolorosa si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima… pero estoy seguro de que ella puede defenderse de ti sin ayuda.

- Kelly… - Nick sonrió. – ¡Es una chica maravillosa!

- Eres un maldito perro con suerte, Azueta. – Jake comentó despreocupadamente.

- Lo soy… realmente creo que lo soy.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para su cumpleaños? Es mañana y más vale que sea algo especial. Ella se merece lo mejor.

- Le tengo algunos regalitos que sé que le van a encantar. – Nick respondió pensativo. – Pero no sé… quizás la lleve a cenar a algún sitio… quiero que descanse, que se relaje un poco. Ha estado trabajando demasiado… había pensado en llevarla al campo.

- ¿Al campo?

- Sí, ya sabes… alguna cabaña en el lago… salir de campamento, algo así.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Te aseguro que le encantaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios del teniente Azueta. Era como si de pronto una idea magnífica hubiera aparecido providencialmente en su cabeza. Incluso dejó de comer y clavó su vista en el muro frente a él.

- Conozco un lago no muy lejos de aquí… hace tiempo le dije a Kelly que iríamos a acampar ahí algún día… tienes razón, podría ser una buena manera de celebrar su cumpleaños.

- A mi me parece que le gustaría bastante.

- ¡Claro! – Nick se entusiasmo. – Podemos ir en mi motocicleta… aunque… necesitaríamos cargar con la casa de campaña y las provisiones… los regalos y todo… quizás no sea buena idea lo de la moto.

- ¡No te compliques la vida, Azueta! Renta un buen jeep, una 4x4, algo así.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea!

- ¿Tienes equipo de campismo?

- No… pero lo puedo conseguir, no hay problema… - El entusiasmo del joven teniente iba en aumento. - ¿Sabes que? Voy a ir ahora mismo a conseguir el jeep, el equipo… y voy a pasar a comprar provisiones…

- Es casi medio día. – Jake revisó su reloj. – Si te das prisa podrías estar pasando por Kelly a las 1400 horas o algo así. Estarían en el lago a las 1600 y tendrían un fin de semana perfecto. ¿Qué esperas, Azueta? ¡Date prisa!

- Tienes razón… - Nick se puso de pie. - ¡Esto le va a encantar a Kelly!

El teniente Azueta salió corriendo de aquel sitio sin siquiera despedirse. El piloto sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… si no se va a terminar su sándwich…

Y sin preocuparse demasiado, tomó los restos de la comida que Nick había dejado y decidió que los tiempos no estaban para desperdiciar las cosas. Después de todo el mismo tenía un día muy largo por delante. Una salida con una chica que había conocido el día anterior y, si las cosas pintaban bien, una noche bastante interesante para la cual necesitaría cargarse de energía… porque en realidad él nunca sabía lo que el fin de semana le depararía.

-

* * *

-

Aprovechando aquel día soleado en el que la primavera se manifestaba en todo su esplendor, los Sterling habían decidido que sería una muy buena idea llamar a sus amigos para pasar el sábado juntos en el jardín de su casa. Max quería hacer una parrillada y Miriya siempre estaba más que feliz de poder ser la anfitriona en cualquier celebración.

Kelly había llegado desde temprano, acompañada por su inseparable Enkei, para apoyar a los Sterling en lo que se necesitara. Por otro lado, Rick y Lisa habían llegado un poco más tarde, cuando ya Max estaba asando la carne en el patio, vestido con su delantal y su gorro de chef, Miriya estaba en la cocina preparando una especie de postre de aspecto bastante sospechoso, y Kelly, Enkei y Dana jugaban en el jardín.

Los roles se dividieron de inmediato y mientras Rick se dirigió directamente a donde su amigo trabajaba con tanto entusiasmo, Lisa fue a la cocina a conversar con Miriya… y a brindarle un poco de ayuda con aquel postre que tan ocupada la mantenía.

- Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kelly mañana? – Miriya quiso saber, después de la usual charla de cortesía con su amiga.

- No hemos preparado nada. – Lisa confesó.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Bueno, creo que este año Nick se encargará de mantener a Kelly feliz y contenta en su día. – Lisa sonrió emocionada. – Me parecen una pareja realmente tierna.

- Nick Azueta no está nada mal.- Miriya comentó, al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían aquella mirada voraz de una leona a punto de atacar a su víctima. – Para Kelly, quiero decir… yo con mi Maximillian tengo y me basta y me sobra.

- Por tu propio bien, espero que así sea. – Lisa se rió.

- ¿Entonces crees que Nick tenga preparado algo? Porque no me parece que Kelly esté demasiado emocionada con ello. – Miriya observó a la chiquilla, quien se entretenía jugando con Dana y Enkei.

- Conociendo a Kelly como la conozco, - Lisa comentó. – Te aseguro que ni siquiera recuerda que mañana es su cumpleaños… el tiempo realmente pasa de prisa. Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí… ¡Era una niña!

- Me da gusto que le hayas dado la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, Lisa. – Miriya respondió con simpatía. – Es decir, tienes razón, era una mocosa. Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez y pensé que la SPACY realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un jardín de niños… pero es una generación que está creciendo muy bien.

- Una generación forjada en la guerra. – Lisa reflexionó. – De cualquier forma yo no puedo imaginar mi gestión al frente del almirantazgo sin Kelly. Ella ha sido mi brazo derecho todos estos años… sé que ha seguido preparándose, estudiando, adquiriendo experiencia y sé que llegará el día en que sea necesario dejarla ir para que ella pueda explorar mundo… seguir adelante con su carrera militar, que yo veo tan prometedora… pero admito que me da pánico el pensar en ese día, porque sin Kelly yo seguramente haría rato que me hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

- Bueno, todavía tienes al comodoro Azueta.

- Sí, él es una gran ayuda y un gran apoyo. Pero Kelly es Kelly. – Lisa sentenció filosóficamente.

- Por supuesto…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Max anunciara, a los gritos, que si no pasaban a la mesa, la comida se enfriaría. En el jardín de la casa los Sterling habían colocado una mesa plegable rodeada de sillas. Todo estaba preparado ahí para recibir a los convidados. Además de la carne que Max estaba preparando, había ensalada, varias guarniciones, agua fresca, de todo. Aquella era una mesa muy bien provista.

Todos tomaron asiento y Max se ocupó en asegurarse de que cada uno de ellos tuviera suficiente carne y suficiente comida como para sobrevivir durante un mes. Mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, creando una cacofonía difícil de comprender pero que solo hacía obvio el hecho de que aquel grupo de personas realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel día de descanso.

- Entonces… - Finalmente Miriya se aventuró, cuando aquel escándalo se aplacó un poco. - ¿Qué les dijo ayer Tanya?

- Que todo va perfecto. – Rick se adelantó a responder, mientras le lanzaba una mirada tierna a su esposa.

- ¿Y…? – Los Sterling y Kelly preguntaron, impacientes.

- ¿Y qué…? – Rick y Lisa se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

- ¡Sobre el bebé! – Miriya se desesperó. - ¿Ya saben qué va a ser?

Los Hunter Hayes decidieron que bien podían divertirse un poco con aquello. No iban a soltar la sopa así nada más. No sin antes hacer rabiar un poco a sus amigos.

- Sí, lo sabemos. – Rick comentó despreocupadamente.

- Y estamos felices. – Lisa completó, mientras daba cuenta de su ensalada de papa. - ¡Esta ensalada está riquísima!

Aquello dejó en suspenso a Max, Miriya y Kelly, quienes observaban a Rick y Lisa como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel hecho inaudito… el que los H2 no les comunicaran sobre aquella noticia que era tan trascendental para la familia.

- ¿Y…? – Los tres preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Vamos! – Miriya le dio un empujón a Rick. - ¡No nos tengan en suspenso! ¿Niño o niña? ¿Va a ser Erin o va a ser Alex? Yo, como madrina del bebé, tengo que saber… ¡YA!

- ¿Y quién dijo que tú serías la madrina de mi bebé? – Rick resopló, ofendido, en el rostro de la Meltrán.

- ¡Yo seré la madrina de ese bebé! – Miriya pronunció aquella frase sílaba por sílaba, como para asegurarse de que Rick comprendiera cada fragmento de ella.

- ¿Tú y cuántas más?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo detuvo, sin poder dejar de soltar una risita divertida. - ¡Ya está bien! Tampoco hay que ser tan infantiles.

- ¡Ella me empujó! – Rick acusó.

- ¡Ya Lisa, dinos! – Kelly suplicó.

- ¿Y por qué le preguntas a Lisa? – Rick se ofendía más a cada minuto. - ¿No puedes preguntarme a mí?

- ¡Que tortura!

- Bien… - Lisa se aclaró la garganta y tomó a Rick de la mano. – Si realmente lo quieren saber…

El piloto sonrió y se acercó a besar a su esposa en la mejilla.

- Lisa y yo somos los orgullosos padres de… de una nenita.

- ¿NIÑA? – Kelly casi gritó aquello. - ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que maravilla!

- ¡Erin! – Miriya saltó en su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir. - ¿Escuchaste eso, Dana? Vas a tener una primita… vas a tener una pequeña compañera de juegos… vas a poder jugar con ella.

- ¿Jugar _con_ ella? – Rick se mostró ofendido otra vez.

- ¡Vamos, amor! – Lisa lo tranquilizó con un besito suave. – Sabes a lo que Mir se refiere.

- No, yo con esta loca no sé nada.

El piloto miró a Max y él, prudentemente, decidió mantenerse al margen de aquella conversación y limitar su participación a simplemente encogerse de hombros, para después palmearle la espalda a su amigo en una clara muestra de apoyo, simpatía y cariño.

- ¡Que emoción! – Kelly seguía en lo suyo. - ¡Voy a tener una sobrinita! ¡Ah, ya me lo imagino! ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto! Lisa, cada vez que quieran, yo puedo hacerme cargo de Erin… yo la voy a cuidar y a consentir y va a ser una bebita muy querida por todos nosotros… ¡Y va a ser una belleza!

- Sí… - Rick suspiró conmovido. – Lo será… una mujer tan bella como su madre.

- Si se parece a su madre y a su tía, la pequeña estará bien. – Miriya comentó despreocupada. – Esperemos que los genes paternos vengan de hecho del lado de la tía, porque si la pobre termina pareciéndose a su padre, ¡que Dios se apiade de esa pobre almita!

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. - ¡Miriya, te estás ganando una paliza!

- Todavía no nace la criatura viviente que haya podido darme una paliza, general Hunter. – Ella lo retó.

El resto de la concurrencia se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y rodar los ojos, ya que aquellas guerras verbales eran bastante comunes entre esos dos. Era parte del encanto de su amistad. Rick y Miriya no serían ellos si no la pasaran peleando.

- ¿Entonces será Erin? – Kelly quiso saber, mientras comía ávidamente una enorme hamburguesa que, dicho sea de paso, era deliciosa.

- Sí. – Lisa confirmó. – Ya ayer Rick y yo estuvimos comprando algunas cosas… ropa y accesorios para ella.

- Tanya dijo que pronto comenzará a dar pataditas. – Rick les informó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- ¡Aw…! – Kelly se acercó a la almirante Hayes. - ¿Puedo saludar a Erin, Lisa?

- Claro, adelante…

Kelly puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Lisa y sonrió al sentir un leve movimiento. Miró a su oficial superior y amiga y ella le sonrió, animándola a hablarle a su bebé.

- ¡Hola Erin! – Kelly susurró, acercándose más. - ¿Cómo estás, chiquita? Soy tu tía Kelly… no sé cómo estés ahí adentro, pero te aseguro que acá afuera todos estamos muy emocionados por tu llegada… ¡Wow! Lisa, se movió… y se sintió bastante.

- ¡Sí! – Lisa se emocionó. - ¿Lo sentiste?

- Sí, fue como…

Kelly se detuvo a media frase. Su mirada se había clavado poco más allá de los límites del jardín de los Sterling y por la manera como sus ojos brillaron en ese momento y aquella sonrisa explosiva que comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, ni Lisa ni nadie más tuvo problemas en adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Sin embargo las palabras de la teniente Sterling confirmaron sus sospechas:

- ¡Nick! – Kelly se puso de pie. - ¡Ya saliste del entrenamiento! Pensé que demorarías mucho más…

El teniente Azueta estaba de pie, observando aquella escena tan familiar desde una distancia de elemental cortesía. Sonrió cuando vio que Kelly se acercaba a él y la recibió con un besito suave en los labios. Tampoco se trataba de ponerse demasiado pornográfico en frente de la familia de su novia.

- Terminamos temprano. – Nick le informó. – Buenas tardes almirante Hayes… general Hunter, señor… mayor Sterling, capitana Sterling… ¡Buenas tardes! Y lamento la intrusión.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Miriya se puso de pie. - ¡Ven, pasa! ¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos suficiente comida para todos.

- Yo, en realidad… recién comí en la base, yo…

- ¿Sí? – Kelly quiso saber.

- Kelly, ¿podría hablar contigo por un segundo?

- Claro… - Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a un sitio más alejado. - ¿Todo bien, Nick? ¿Qué sucede?

- Kelly… - Nick se aseguró de que estuvieran fuera del rango visual de los demás y enseguida se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, ahora sí más apasionadamente.

Ella no objetó aquel ataque inesperado y despiadado. Antes bien se entregó por completo a aquel beso, mientras sentía que se derretía por completo en los brazos fuertes del teniente Azueta que la abrazaban posesivos. Por aquella ocasión, Kelly decidió no oponer resistencia… simplemente se abandonó a los deseos de aquel hombre al que adoraba.

- Tengo algo que decirte. – Él le dijo, sin ningún preámbulo, terminando aquel beso mucho antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese querido.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kelly estaba subyugada por la mirada de Nick, por su sonrisa traviesa, por la manera como la mantenía abrazada, por la forma en que acariciaba su cabello.

- Kelly, mañana es tu cumpleaños y yo… yo estaba pensando que tal vez… que tal vez tú quisieras ir conmigo… es decir, ¿recuerdas el lago al que fuimos en mi moto hace unas semanas?

- Sí…

- Bueno… - Nick se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Te gustaría… te gustaría ir a acampar ahí?

- ¡Claro! – Ella se rió. – Siempre lo he querido hacer.

- ¡No, no…! – Nick decidió clarificar, notando que ella no había comprendido aquella propuesta del todo. – Quiero decir, ahora… hoy mismo.

Los ojos de Kelly se abrieron grandes. Nick la observó por unos segundos en silencio, divertido y enternecido por aquella reacción. La boca de Kelly se movió, como si quisiera murmurar algunas palabras que no terminaban de formarse en su garganta. Miró a su novio, sin atinar a dar una respuesta coherente y él, tratando de ayudarla a llegar a esa respuesta, le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece, Kel? ¿No te gustaría celebrar allá tu cumpleaños?

- Nick… yo—sí, claro, pero…

- ¿Pero…? – El muchacho se notaba descorazonado. - ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Es en serio? Es decir… ¿ahora mismo… así nada más?

- Bueno, sí… ahora mismo… pero no es así nada más. Vengo preparado. – Nick le señaló hacia el jeep que esperaba por ellos en la calle. – Traje un vehículo todo terreno, traigo equipo de campamento, víveres, bolsas de dormir… todo lo que necesitamos.

- Entonces… ¿ya lo tenías todo preparado?

- No realmente… fue una idea súbita pero… bueno, yo entiendo si ya tienes otros planes, en realidad. No quisiera que tú—

Nick no pudo seguir hablando… no cuando aquella pequeña mujer se había lanzado sobre de él, echándole los brazos al cuello y ahora lo estaba besando como si su vida, su presente, su futuro y su eternidad dependieran de ello. Nick la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que Kelly soltara una risita divertida sin dejar de besarlo.

- ¿Entonces? – Él quiso saber. - ¿Es un sí…?

- ¡Es un sí! – Kelly no dejaba de besarlo. - ¡Es toda una sorpresa, Nick! Yo… no pensé que tú… es decir…

- ¡Hey! – Ahora fue el turno de él de besarla. - ¡Ni lo menciones, Hickson! ¿Cómo crees que iba a pasar por alto tu cumpleaños?

- ¡Nick, eres increíble! – Ella tomó su mano. – Ven, vamos a avisarles a los chicos que nos vamos de campamento… y después solo te pediré que hagamos una parada rápida en mi casa para empacar algo de ropa. Seguro que Enkei puede quedarse aquí con Dana, los dos estarán felices.

- ¡Me gusta como puedes arreglar el mundo en dos segundos, Kel!

- Muchachos… - Kelly les anunció a los Hunter y a los Sterling. – Nick y yo nos vamos a ir de campamento para celebrar mi cumpleaños. ¡Los veo el lunes!

- ¿Eh? – Rick se puso de pie. - ¿De campamento… ustedes dos… solos?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo detuvo y lo acalló. - ¡Me da mucho gusto, Kelly! Realmente se lo merecen y además es una manera extraordinaria de celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¡Pásenla muy bien! Y cuídense mucho.

- ¡Campamento! – Miriya aplaudió emocionada y después imitó un sonido gatuno.

- ¡Grrrrawl…!

- No sé que significa eso, pero no me gusta. – Rick comentó.

- Solo quería ver si… si podría dejar a Enkei aquí.

- ¡Siiiii…! – Dana brincó alegremente, acompañada por el perrito que se notaba feliz de estar ahí con la pequeña.

- No hay problema. – Max aceptó. - ¡Diviértanse, chicos!

Kelly sonrió y sin soltar la mano de Nick los dos se alejaron de ahí a toda prisa. Segundos más tarde se escuchó el sonido de un automóvil que se alejaba por la calle. Lisa miró a Rick y le sonrió.

- Seguro la van a pasar muy bien…

- ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! – Rick suspiró resignado y sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Esta juventud de hoy en día!

- Tenías razón, Lisa. – Miriya aceptó. – Nick se encargaría de todo… aunque el lunes tendremos que llevar un pastel a la oficina y celebrar el cumpleaños de Kelly por allá, con globos y regalos y todo.

- No me parece mala idea.

- Habría que ver que opina el comodoro Azueta de la idea de su retoño. – Rick siguió refunfuñando.

- Amor… - Lisa se acercó y lo besó en los labios. – Kelly es una mujer hecha y derecha… ella sabe cuidarse sola. No te preocupes por ella. Y si de algo estoy segura es de que ella está bien con Nick. Yo lo sé y tú también lo sabes.

- Sí… - Rick sonrió levemente. – Pero ¿qué clase de primo sería yo si no me comportara posesivo e intransigente de vez en cuando?

- Más bien berrinchudo.

- ¡Lisa…!

- De acuerdo, como tú digas. Lo único que me preocupa es que te comportes así con tu hija cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿Así? ¡JA! Lisa, mi hija será intocable… si algún mocoso se atreve a acercarse a ella, yo— ¡Yo lo mantendré a raya con un palo!

- ¿Por qué será que esa es una imagen mental tan vívidamente perturbadora? – Lisa se rió.

- ¡Tonta! – Rick se acercó y la besó. – A estas alturas de la vida ya deberías de saber que para mí, mis mujeres son lo más importante que existe en mi vida.

- _Tus mujeres_… - Lisa se siguió riendo. - ¡Rick, a pesar de que seas un Neanderthal te quiero tanto!

- Y yo a ti, bonita… a pesar de tus insultos.

Y mientras que Nick y Kelly se dirigían a tomar un bien merecido descanso, mientras que Rick y Lisa se besaban, Max y Miriya compartían un momento en la cocina (terminando de poner el postre en un estado convenientemente decente para ser comible) y Dana y Enkei correteaban por el jardín, la vida seguía su rumbo en Ciudad Macross.

La vida que se seguía abriendo camino a pesar de la guerra, la muerte y la destrucción y llenando de esperanza los corazones de los seres humanos que no se habían dejado vencer, no se habían doblegado y antes bien, habían decidido seguir adelante y tomar en sus manos la misión casi divina de la reconstrucción de un planeta devastado. ***

.

* * *

.

**Notas de Autor:**

- Antes que nada debo ofrecer una disculpa por haberme esfumado de la faz del planeta. Lo que sucedió fue casi como una abducción extraterrestre, excepto que en vez de estar atrapada en una nave espacial estaba atrapada en mi trabajo. Han sido meses de mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a proyectos personales. Pero el día de hoy estamos de regreso y justo a tiempo para celebrar ya el primer aniversario de que comenzó la publicación de esta historia. Y espero, dentro de lo humanamente posible, recobrar el ritmo de publicación que veníamos trabajando, cada dos semanas. ¡Gracias por su comprensión!

- Y un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que estuvieron contactándome ya fuera por e-mail, por mensajes, por chat o por cualquier otro medio para preguntar donde estaba y qué estaba sucediendo conmigo. ¡Gracias por preocuparse! Y gracias por su apoyo, su interés y su amistad.

- Y como siempre, un agradecimiento muy especial a Mal Theisman por seguir al pie del cañón y por todo el apoyo que me ha dado durante todos estos años de tortura con los H2 y sus Agregados Culturales. ¡Gracias colega!

- ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!

.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	24. La Divina Calma del Ocaso

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**LA DIVINA CALMA DEL OCASO**

**-**

* * *

-

La calma apacible de aquel lago, escondido entre los árboles del bosque y que pareciera ser un sitio totalmente confinado del mundo, los sonidos del bosque, los cantos de los pájaros escondidos entre el follaje, el suave murmullo de las hojas meciéndose al viento suave del norte, todo aquello creaban un paisaje perfecto en aquel sitio encantador.

El cielo azul y el clima tibio de esa tarde de primavera añadían los ingredientes que hacían que aquel día fuera perfecto y que aquel sitio fuera digno de ser capturado por el mágico pincel de algún pintor.

Un jeep se encontraba estacionado debajo de un enorme pino y un poco más allá, más cerca del lago, Nick Azueta se ocupaba de instalar una casa de campaña mientras que Kelly se encontraba ensimismada, contemplando aquel paisaje tan hermoso.

El joven teniente levantó su mirada y sonrió levemente al contemplar a su novia que, bajo la suave luz de la tarde que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, se veía particularmente hermosa, según su muy profesional y objetiva percepción, por supuesto. Aquella luz realmente favorecía a Kelly, pues suavizaba sus rasgos, realzaba el color de su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos. Y de pronto Nick se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a Kelly a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta? – Se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Eh…? – Kelly pareció salir de un trance. - ¡Ah… claro! ¿Cómo no habría de gustarme? Es un lugar hermoso, Nick… gracias por traerme.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – El muchacho dudó un poco y con evidente nerviosismo siguió hablando. – Kelly… yo – no quiero que tomes esto por el lado equivocado tampoco.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Nick?

Kelly fue a sentarse al lado del chico sobre un tronco caído. Nick suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si lo que iba a decir fuera algo que realmente le preocupara y le costara trabajo poner en palabras.

- Kelly, sé que no hemos hablado de esto, pero… es decir… - Nick se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. – De nuestra relación _más allá_ de esto que tenemos ahora.

- ¿Ajá…? – Kelly realmente no sabía a dónde quería llegar Nick con aquello. - ¿Quieres decir del futuro… de lo que puede venir para nosotros después…?

- Bueno, sí… pero… - Nick se sonrojó levemente. – Kelly, no me haces fáciles las cosas… y no es fácil hablar de esto… no contigo.

- Pero Nick, siempre hemos hablado de cualquier cosa… ¡Claro que puedes hablar de ello conmigo!

- Es solo que… yo… - Nick suspiró y decidió lanzarlo rápido y sin dolor. – A cerca del sexo, quiero decir…

- ¡Oh…! – Kelly se había sonrojado súbitamente hasta las orejas. – Quieres decir… a cerca de _eso_.

- ¡No, no… escúchame por favor! – Nick se apresuró a clarificar, notando la turbación de ella. – Lo que quiero decir es que… Kelly, lo que tenemos entre nosotros… lo que yo siento por ti… mira, esto va más allá que cualquier otra cosa… es decir… - El joven teniente se desesperó al sentir que no encontraba las palabras correctas. – Es muy fácil hablar de eso… incluso saltar a esa etapa de la relación con una chica que… bueno, con alguien con quien realmente no ves un futuro… ¿sabes?

- ¿Sí…? – Kelly miró a Nick y ambos se sonrojaron.

- Pero… pero contigo es diferente, Kelly… contigo yo quiero hacer las cosas bien y hacer lo correcto… por eso… yo—yo no quiero que pienses que si te traje aquí a pasar este fin de semana es porque yo… ya sabes…

- ¡Oh… no, claro que no! – Kelly se acercó a Nick y lo tomó de la mano. – Nick, yo nunca pensaría que tú… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… tienes razón, no es un tema fácil y creo que… que no es fácil porque todavía no estamos preparados para ello, ¿no?

- Supongo…

- Pero cuando llegue el momento las cosas sucederán… y entonces será fácil hablar de ello, porque estaremos preparados… listos… será el momento.

- ¡Claro, por supuesto! – Nick sonrió tímidamente. – A eso me refería.

- Yo… lo entiendo.

- Sí…

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento… y por primera vez en la vida aquel silencio se sintió un tanto incómodo entre ellos. Nick miró hacia el lago y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Kelly, sintiendo que todavía no volvía del todo a su color, se aventuró a levantar la mirada y a clavarla en el rostro de aquel hombre que estaba a su lado… de aquel hombre a quien amaba.

Nick Azueta era un muchacho atractivo, guapo, inteligente, amable… era todo lo que una chica podía pedir y desear y Kelly pensó, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes, que era tonto imaginar siquiera que ella había sido la única mujer en su vida. Nick era un chico popular y muy querido por todos. Ella estaba segura que había dejado muchos corazones rotos detrás de sí. Estaba segura de que Nick tenía todo un historial amoroso que ella desconocía. Pero también estaba segura, absolutamente segura, de que Nick era sincero cuando le decía que la amaba… que ella era la mujer con quien quería compartir su vida.

- Realmente me importas, ¿sabes? – La voz de Nick trajo a Kelly de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué…?

- Lo digo en serio, Kel. – Nick la miró y le sonrió cálidamente. – Quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo… no quiero apresurar nada… no quiero forzarte a nada.

- Créeme que tú no me estarías forzando a nada, Nick. – Kelly susurró y sonrió con una timidez encantadora que derritió el corazón del muchacho. – Es solo que… quizás es demasiado pronto… ya sabes.

- Claro… - Nick se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro. – Yo necesito—quiero que antes de que demos cualquier paso en ese sentido, tú te sientas segura conmigo... que no tengas ninguna duda, ningún temor… Kelly, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que necesites… el tiempo que sea necesario… porque te amo.

- Nick… - Ella clavó su mirada en los ojos de él. – Gracias… gracias por quererme así… por comprenderme… por amarme… ¡Te amo!

- Yo te amo a ti… y quiero que las cosas sean especiales entre nosotros… por eso no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para obligarte a nada ni para sacar ventaja del hecho de—

Nick no terminó la frase, pues los labios de Kelly sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por ella… un beso que comenzó tímido, dulce, tierno y que poco a poco fue volviéndose intenso, apasionado, devastador, para después decrecer, como una sinfonía que después de alcanzar el crescendo, termina con las dulces notas que se desvanecen en el aire y se quedan flotando ahí, aún cuando la música ya haya terminado.

Nick recargó su frente en la de ella. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y ninguno parecía decidirse a abrir los ojos. Sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho. Finalmente Kelly fue la primera en entreabrir sus ojos y sonrió al percatarse de que Nick aún estaba perdido en los sentimientos y sensaciones de aquel beso.

- Créeme que tú jamás me obligarías a nada, Nick. – Ella susurró. – Cuando llegue el momento, lo haremos porque… porque será lo correcto.

Nick entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Voy a soñar con ese momento, Kelly!

- ¡Que degenerado! – Ella bromeó.

Nick se rió y le plantó una serie de besitos suaves en los labios a su novia.

- ¡Lo dije en el buen sentido, malpensada! La pornográfica eres tú.

Fue el turno de Kelly de reírse y abrazarse a Nick, quien la recibió en su pecho, cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y la besó en la frente, mientras la acunaba con cariño y ternura.

- ¡Te quiero Nick… no te imaginas cuanto!

- Kelly… si te sientes más cómoda, podría armar otra casa de campaña para—

- ¡No! – Ella sonrió. – Yo… yo quiero dormir contigo.

Su voz había sido apenas un susurro y Nick la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Aquello lo enterneció más, si aquello era posible. Sintió una urgencia imperiosa de proteger a Kelly, de tenerla a su lado siempre, de cuidarla, de amarla… de pasar su vida entera a su lado. Y el solo hecho de pensar en tenerla en sus brazos durante la noche lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Sonrió y suspiró satisfecho.

- ¡Va a ser una noche hermosa, Kelly!

- Nick…

- ¿Sí…?

- Respecto… respecto a lo que hablamos antes…

- ¿Sí…? – Nick realmente no sabía a dónde iba ella con eso.

- Es decir… cuando llegue el momento… cuando estemos listos… ya sabes…

- ¿Sí… qué pasa, Kelly?

- Nick, yo… yo no… yo jamás…

- ¡Oh…! – Nick comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle.

Y para que no quedara ninguna duda de que él había entendido y que además él estaba ahí con ella y jamás la abandonaría, Nick la besó suavemente en la frente, haciéndola sentir resguardada y protegida.

- No te preocupes, Kelly… cuando llegue el momento, yo me encargaré de que sea lo mejor de nuestras vidas. Te lo prometo.

- ¡Dios, Nick… te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti, ojitos azules. – Él volvió a besarla en la frente y Kelly sintió que él sonreía contra su piel.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nick?

- Es que… ¿te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué cosa?

- Acabamos de dar un paso muy importante en nuestra relación… ya sabes… acabamos de… bueno, de tener nuestra primera conversación de sexo.

- Sí, bueno… más o menos. – Kelly se rió.

La risa alegre, cristalina y contagiosa de ella hizo que Nick también se riera. Puso su mano en la barbilla de Kelly y con un movimiento firme pero suave, la obligó a levantar su mirada y atrapó sus ojos con los suyos, mirándola con una ternura y un amor profundo y sincero, antes de acercarse a ella suavemente para rozar sus labios con los de él. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel beso, sintiendo que en ese momento todo en el mundo era hermoso y correcto.

- Quiero que sea un fin de semana perfecto, Kelly. – Él le comentó, cuando se separaron. – Quiero que la pases bien porque lo mereces y lo necesitas. Y quiero que sea un cumpleaños memorable. Traje todo para pasarla muy bien…

- ¿Y cuando hablas de todo te refieres exactamente a…?

- ¡Todo! – Él le guiñó el ojo. – Traje mi reproductor portátil de DVD.

- ¡Ah…! – Ella se rió. - ¡Entonces realmente viniste preparado!

- ¡Por supuesto!

Nick se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Los dos, tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lago que a esas horas del día lucía particularmente hermoso y lleno de luz y de vida.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Nick comentó. – Desde que estás conmigo yo ya no me siento solo.

- Yo tampoco me siento sola, Nick.

- Era difícil vivir en el Argos… me gustaba estar ahí y jamás me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Pero no niego que había días en que la soledad era tanta que… dolía.

- Te entiendo… después de la guerra supongo que todos pasamos por esos momentos terribles. A todos nos pegó de una forma u otra. Yo por eso quiero tanto a Rick y a Lisa. Ellos me acogieron, me arroparon, me cobijaron y me dieron una familia y un lugar al cual pertenecer.

- Sí, es cierto. – Nick meditó. – Después de la guerra las cosas se desquiciaron… y me alegro de que ahora ya la soledad haya quedado atrás, al menos para nosotros. Porque hay personas que no logran superar esa etapa… y es algo terrible.

- ¿Te refieres a tu padre, por ejemplo?

- Papá es un buen hombre… pero es un solitario. Y no fue por causa de la guerra. Él siempre ha sido así. Incluso cuando mamá vivía… pero ella jamás… es decir, sé que su matrimonio siempre fue sólido y todo pero… pero el amor de mi padre hacia ella jamás fue correspondido.

- Entiendo que tu mamá siempre vivió enamorada de su primer esposo.

- Sí, del padre de Pablo… el capitán Vega. Sin embargo creo que ella podría haber sido un poco más empática con mi padre. Él la adoraba, de verdad lo hacía… él se encargó de su hijo, se encargó de ella… siempre estuvo ahí… y yo jamás vi que mi madre tuviera un gesto cariñoso hacia él. Es decir, lo respetaba, lo quería, estaba a su lado… pero jamás un beso, una caricia, una palabra cariñosa… no lo sé, pero siempre me he preguntado si mi hermana Laura y yo no habremos sido concebidos in Vitro.

- ¡No seas malo, Nick! – Kelly le lanzó un golpecito al brazo. – Seguro que tu madre quería a tú papá… a su manera, pero lo quería.

- Lo quería, pero no de la manera que él merecía ser amado… Kelly, mi padre es un hombre solitario pero es un hombre hambriento de amor. ¡No te imaginas!

- Tengo una leve noción de ello. – Kelly sonrió con tristeza. – Yo quiero al comodoro, Nick… para mí él es… es como mi padre—

- El sentimiento es mutuo; él también te ve como una hija.

- Y por eso pienso que… bueno, no sé… ¿Qué te parecería la arquitecta Galland…?

- ¿Cómo pareja de mi papá? – Nick sonrió. - ¿Sabes algo? Jamás en la vida había visto al comodoro Azueta interesado en ninguna mujer… después de mamá, quiero decir. Y creo que mi padre tiene sentimientos hacia Jesse.

- Yo creo lo mismo.

- ¿Y ella?

- ¿Ella? – Kelly se rió. - ¡Dios santo! Nick, no sabes… Jesse adora a tu padre. ¡Quisiera que algo lindo pudiera darse entre ellos!

- Yo también… - Nick suspiró esperanzado. – Pero ese hombre es un viejo necio… no sé que tanto él estaría dispuesto a abrir su corazón de esa manera.

- Tú dices que cuando el amor llega, cuando el momento es el preciso…

- Sí, pero tú conoces a mi padre, Kel… es demasiado metódico y cerebral. Quisiera que pudiera haber algo que pudiéramos hacer por él.

- Bueno, Jesse regresa en unos días. – Kelly se encogió de hombros. – Quizás debamos esperar y ver qué sucede.

- Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.

- Debes darle tiempo al comodoro, Nick… no fue fácil para él perder a su esposa, a dos hijos y a un nieto al que jamás conoció. La guerra le pegó duro.

- Pero él debe de darse la oportunidad de volver a vivir… volver a sentir… volver a amar y sobre todo, darse la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que se siente el ser amado.

- ¡Es algo maravilloso!

- ¡Lo es! – Nick sonrió y sin previo aviso, atrapó a Kelly entre su cuerpo y el tronco de un árbol. - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Quítame el aliento, marinero. – Kelly sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Tú lo pediste, Hickson! Ahora no te quejes…

Y sin más el joven teniente atrapó los labios de su novia en los suyos, mientras la besaba con una pasión desenfrenada y con una necesidad y un amor que no parecía conocer límites.

Cuando se separaron, Nick le guiñó el ojo, lo que inmediatamente provocó que Kelly se riera sin saber siquiera porque.

- ¿Te gustaría nadar?

- ¿Nadar… ahora? – La chica miró hacia el lago.

Las aguas azules brillaban magníficamente con la luz de la tarde y el paisaje era perfecto. Además el clima tibio invitaba a darse un buen chapuzón. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Kelly se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Sabes nadar, no? – Nick decidió divertirse un poco a costillas de su novia. – Si no, yo con gusto te puedo enseñar. No tengo problemas al respecto.

- ¡Claro que sé nadar! – Kelly le dio un golpazo fingido en el brazo. – Solo que…

- Empacaste tu traje de baño, ¿no? Te dije que lo hicieras… si no, siempre se puede practicar el nudismo de lago.

- ¡Estoy en lo dicho, Nicolás Azueta, eres un pornográfico!

El muchacho se rió de buena gana y Kelly se lanzó sobre él, montándosele intempestiva e inesperadamente en la espalda. Él la sostuvo y le sonrió con innegable amor.

- ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

- A la casa de campaña, por supuesto… a ponerme mi traje de baño.

- ¡A la orden!

Nick comenzó a correr, lo que provocó que Kelly, a su vez, comenzara a reír y a gritar al mismo tiempo, segura de que era cuestión de minutos antes de que algún accidente sucediera y ambos terminaran en el suelo… pero divirtiéndose terriblemente con todo aquello. El teniente Azueta, por su parte, no podía dejar de reír… ni de pensar que en aquel momento, en ese lugar y con esa chica, su vida era absoluta y totalmente perfecta.

-

* * *

-

Ya la noche había caído sobre Ciudad Macross. Una noche de sábado en la que la mayoría de las personas salían a divertirse, se reunían con sus familias o sus amigos para pasar un buen momento después de una larga y agotadora semana de trabajo. Los sábados por la noche, la ciudad bullía con actividad y alegría. Los restaurantes se llenaban de comensales, las salas de cine, las cafeterías, los centros comerciales, todo estaba lleno. La vida de la ciudad fluía por sus venas al caer la noche.

Quizás el sitio más tranquilo de la ciudad era el Barrio Militar. Ahí, siguiendo una rutina meticulosamente establecida por las regulaciones militares, unos pocos autos circulaban por las calles y el funicular se mantenía en ininterrumpido funcionamiento, conectando la colonia militar con la base. Para los militares los fines de semana eran inexistentes, sobre todo cuando había se tenían que cumplir horarios de servicio o estar de guardia.

Algunas familias y amigos solían reunirse a cenar y no faltaba alguna pareja de adolescentes, hijos de militares más veteranos, caminando por las calles tomados de la mano. Pero por lo general el barrio militar era el sitio más silencioso y apacible de la ciudad.

Y en una casa de la calle Acacias, que se distinguía de las demás por estar pintada en un tono diferente de colores, tendientes al ocre, y por ser más grande que las comúnmente conocidas "cajitas de fósforos", el ambiente era particularmente sombrío y oscuro. Era la casa del comodoro Azueta, quien en esos momentos se encontraba completamente enfrascado en un libro que estaba leyendo.

Sentado en su estudio personal, iluminado solamente con la luz de la lámpara de lectura, acompañado de una copa de buen vino tinto y de las suaves notas de una sinfonía clásica, Carlos Azueta se encontraba profundamente inmerso en aquel libro que tenía en las manos.

Para él no había mejor manera de relajarse un poco después de una larga semana de trabajo. El poder recluirse en su casa, olvidarse del mundo y pasar tiempo solo, dedicándose a sus aficiones, era algo que él valoraba y apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Sin embargo…

El comodoro Azueta levantó la mirada del libro y clavó sus ojos en el muro frente a él. Suspiró profundamente y su mente pareció perderse en el infinito.

No quería admitirlo… no quería ponerlo en palabras… no quería aceptar lo que era ya demasiado evidente y hasta doloroso… pero últimamente se sentía muy solo. Se sentía terriblemente solo… angustiantemente solo.

Por la mente de Carlos Azueta comenzaron a desfilar en rápida sucesión docenas de imágenes de aquella vida familiar que alguna vez había vivido al lado de Laura, su esposa y de sus chicos.

Recordó el día en que le propuso matrimonio a esa mujer, de quien había estado enamorado en silencio durante tanto tiempo, y quien había quedado viuda y a cargo de un hijo pequeño. Ella había aceptado… pero las condiciones habían sido claras desde el inicio. Carlos recordaba exactamente las palabras de Laura:

_- Yo te agradezco tu apoyo, tu cariño, el hecho de que siempre hayas estado a mi lado apoyándome y cuidándome… a mí y a Pablo. Pero Carlos, una cosa es el cariño y la gratitud que siento por ti y otra muy diferente es el amor. Y tú sabes, lo sabes bien… yo jamás dejaré de amar a mi esposo. Aunque esté muerto, él ha sido y siempre será el amor de mi vida. Y eso no cambiará, Carlos. _

- Y eso jamás cambió. – El comodoro meditó. – Yo acepté las reglas del juego… yo sabía lo que tenía que esperar… ilusamente pensé que las cosas cambiarían que algún día tú… bueno, fui demasiado idealista. Cuando el corazón ama, simplemente uno no puede pretender cambiar esos sentimientos.

Carlos miró hacia su escritorio, donde una pequeña caja de documentos descansaba, entreabierta. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

- Aunque jamás esperé que las cosas fueran a llegar a esos extremos…

El comodoro recordó a sus hijos… Pablo, Gabriela, Nicolás. Siempre fueron buenos chicos. Su relación paternal con Gabriela había cambiado mucho y se había deteriorado, pero él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que quizás algún día, bajo circunstancias diferentes, él podría haber recuperado el cariño de su hija. Sin embargo la oportunidad jamás había llegado y su hija se había ido… se había ido demasiado joven y con un niño… con su nieto.

Carlos sacudió la cabeza pero no pudo sacarse los recuerdos que en esos momentos lo embargaban. Pablo, el hijo del capitán Vega… no, su propio hijo… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su hijo adoptivo le tuviera más cariño y respeto que su hija biológica? Aún más… ¿Cómo era posible que un chico con tanta energía, tan lleno de vida y de sueños para el futuro hubiera muerto? Aquellas vidas se habían extinguido… aquel día, el día del Juicio Final… ¿quién había decidido quien viviría y quien moriría?

Y sobre todo… ¿por qué a él, a Carlos Azueta, lo habían perdonado cuando tantos otros habían muerto? Azueta era un hombre de fe y él siempre había tenido la creencia de que si seguía vivo era porque aún no terminaba su misión en este mundo. Aún había cosas grandes por venir… sin embargo en los últimos días se había sentido tan cansado, tan triste… tan desorientado y perdido.

No en su desarrollo profesional, no. Él era un militar de casta, un hombre preparado, inteligente y hábil. Era de lo mejor que había en el ejército. Pero su vida privada… esa era un caos de proporciones catastróficas.

- Aún tengo a Nicolás. – Reflexionó el viejo lobo de mar. – Él y Kelly, ellos serán muy felices juntos… no todo está perdido, todavía tengo una familia. Y sin embargo… siento que debe de haber más… siento que—

El sonido súbito e insistente del timbre de la puerta sacó al comodoro de sus meditaciones. Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared. No era demasiado tarde, pero aún así dudo un poco. No esperaba visitas.

Puso su libro sobre la mesita y se puso de pie. Iba saliendo de su estudio cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, con más insistencia esta vez.

- ¡Un momento! – Azueta respondió. – Ya voy…

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y frente a él apareció una mujer… la última persona que él hubiera esperado ver ahí, frente a él, esa noche, a esa hora y bajo esas circunstancias. Sus labios se entreabrieron, como queriendo murmurar un nombre y sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa.

- Lamento aparecer así, sin avisar… - La mujer habló con un tono suave, muy poco característico de ella. – Espero no molestar, Carlos.

- Hann—licenciada Fiorenzi. Pero… pero… ¿qué hace aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Casi como por instinto, el comodoro se hizo a un lado y con un caballeroso ademán le hizo la señal de que podía entrar. Hannah no lo dudo ni un instante y de pronto se encontró dentro de la casa del comodoro Azueta. Una casa cálida, de una sobria y clásica elegancia. La casa que ella siempre había imaginado para aquel militar que, de pie a su lado, la observaba sin atinar a decir palabra.

- No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, Carlos. – Ella comentó. – En un par de días me voy de la ciudad y simplemente me pareció incorrecto que las cosas quedaran mal entre nosotros. Porque quizás en el ámbito profesional hemos tenido roces, pero personalmente siempre he pensado eres un ser humano muy interesante a quien, quizás bajo otras circunstancias, me hubiera encantado conocer y tratar.

- Muchas gracias, licenciada. – Respondió atentamente el comodoro.

- ¡Por favor! – Hannah dejó su bolso sobre una mesita y le sonrió. – Solo por hoy, solo por estos momentos, llámame Hannah.

- Hannah… - Azueta intentó sonreír. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo… agua, un café?

- ¿Qué tal un buen vino?

Azueta lo pensó por un segundo y después asintió. Si Hannah Fiorenzi estaba ahí para ofrecerle la pipa de la paz, él no tenía porque rechazarla. Ella se iría de Ciudad Macross en un par de días y era mejor despedirla como amiga que como enemiga.

- Pasa y toma asiento, por favor… - Él le indicó, mientras se ocupaba en servirle un vaso de buen vino tinto. – Espero que sea de tu agrado… es cosecha del 96.

- Fue un buen año. – Hannah respondió, tomando la copa que él le ofrecía y catándola como toda una experta. – Sí, un muy buen año.

Carlos Azueta se sentó frente a ella en la sala de su casa y la observó en silencio por unos minutos. Hannah, por su parte, se entretenía mirando a su alrededor, fascinada con la guarida de aquel militar tan huraño y con tan buen gusto y tanta clase y distinción. Finalmente ella lo miró y le sonrió levemente.

- Esta noche quiero que olvidemos nuestros trabajos, los reportes, las próximas elecciones, las obligaciones profesionales, a Nathan Weidenseld y el FAP… creo que ya hubo demasiados roces entre nosotros en el pasado, Carlos. No es así como me quiero despedir de este pueblo ni de ti.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió escuetamente el comodoro.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Hannah se dio tiempo de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino y paladear su contenido. Si había algo que decir a favor del comodoro Azueta es que era un hombre de gusto exquisito.

- Pero… sobre esos reportes finales—

- ¡Carlos! – Ella pretendió reprenderlo. - ¿Qué acabo de decir?

- Es la costumbre, supongo… - El comodoro miró hacia la ventana.

Hannah lo observó con curiosidad. Vestido así, con ropas civiles, se notaba relajado y tranquilo. Y por alguna razón parecería que el hecho de no estar usando uniforme le daba a Carlos Azueta una vulnerabilidad que ella no había visto antes en él. Y eso hacía que él le atrajera aún más. Era un hombre atractivo, elegante, refinado, culto. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

- No es común encontrar todo esto en casa de un militar.

- ¿Eh…?

- Quiero decir, un buen vino, buena música… una casa agradable, un ambiente elegante… no es lo que uno esperaría encontrar en el hogar de un rudo militar. – Hannah lo miró y sonrió seductoramente. – O quizás no tan rudo, después de todo.

- Creo que hay ideas muy estereotipadas y preconcebidas respecto a nosotros los militares, lic—Hannah. En las filas del ejército hay de todo, como en cualquier lado. Personas cultas, otras no tanto. Es cuestión de darse la oportunidad de conocernos.

- Sí, pero hay militares que no permiten que uno tenga esa oportunidad.

Y aprovechando el _momentum_, Hannah se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al lado del comodoro, quien se tensó, visiblemente perturbado por aquello. Ella sonrió levemente y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a aquel hombre que la fascinaba de una manera tan extrañamente inesperada.

- ¿Quién eres tú, Carlos Azueta? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- No hay mucho que decir. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Como se – te lo he dicho, vengo de una familia de gran tradición militar. Mi padre, mi abuelo, todos ellos antes que yo fueron militares.

- ¿Era la elección obvia entonces?

- No… - Él sacudió la cabeza. – No fue una imposición… fue mi propia decisión.

- ¿Y también fue la de tus hijos, llegado el momento?

- Dos de mis tres hijos se unieron al ejército. Y lo hicieron por decisión personal también. Yo jamás los obligué a nada.

- Eso es obvio, porque tu hija resultó toda una pacifista.

El comodoro Azueta hizo un leve gesto que bien podría ser de fastidio… o de dolor. Pero no comentó nada al respecto. Hannah tomó otro sorbo de su vino y le sonrió a su interlocutor.

- Tú me has acusado una y otra vez de ser una política sin moral y sin ninguna clase de sentimientos…

- Eso no es cierto.

- Yo sé lo que piensas de mí, Carlos… quizás no lo has dicho con palabras, pero tú hablas con los ojos, ¿sabías?

La mirada de Hannah se clavó en los ojos profundamente azules del comodoro y él, sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó.

- Yo no soy nadie para opinar sobre tu vida personal, Hannah.

- Ese no es el punto… a lo que voy es a que quizás tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo, Carlos. Quiero decir, yo también vengo de una familia de políticos de cepa… ¿Qué puede uno hacer contra eso? – Hannah se rió. – Mientras tus ancestros estaban peleando en las trincheras en las grandes guerras mundiales, los míos estaban cenando con los líderes de esas guerras.

- Supongo que tu abuelo y Mussolini debieron ser buenos amigos. – Intentó bromear Azueta.

- Y realmente lo fueron. – Hannah respondió con gran seriedad. – El punto es, Carlos, que cuando llegó mi momento de elegir, ya no tenía escapatoria. Nadie me obligó a dedicarme a la política… pero era la elección obvia. No fue que mi padre me dijera que esto era lo mío… fue simplemente que para mí… no sé, este era el camino. ¿No te sucedería a ti lo mismo en tu momento?

- No. – Respondió Azueta con gran decisión. – Yo tome mi decisión porque así lo quise, no porque fuera la elección obvia.

- No sé, a veces pienso en lo que hubiera podido ser si las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿sabes? Es decir… no sé… si hubiera sido diseñadora de modas o chef profesional.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado ser alguna de esas cosas? – El comodoro levantó la ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

- No sé… quizás… - Hannah se rió y Azueta pensó que por primera vez en meses la veía humana. – No… no sé… es que—yo no concibo una vida diferente a la que tengo ahora.

- Claro… - Y de pronto Hannah volvía a ser la misma política de siempre.

- Somos quienes somos, Carlos. – Ella sentenció categórica, mientras daba cuenta del último sorbo de vino. – No lo podemos cambiar. Nos tocaron vivir circunstancias que nosotros jamás hubiéramos pensado, ni querido. Es decir, nadie desea perder a los seres a quienes ama, ¿no es cierto? Y mucho menos hacerlo en medio de una guerra catastrófica…

Carlos Azueta miró hacia la ventana. Todo lo que había estado meditando antes de que Hannah llegara a su casa pareció regresar a él. ¿Quién había tomado la decisión de que él viviría mientras su esposa, sus hijos y su nieto morirían? ¿Por qué él había sido perdonado, cuando sus hijos, llenos de vida y de planes, habían muerto? Cuando su nieto aún no nacido ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad.

Hannah notó aquella vulnerabilidad que Carlos Azueta presentaba ante ella en esos momentos. Era ahí donde lo quería tener. Era así como lo quería tener. Aquel era el momento… ella no se iría de Ciudad Macross sin llevarse su trofeo de guerra.

La licenciada Fiorenzi se acercó al comodoro Azueta y fingiendo empatía – y fingiéndola muy bien –, le colocó una mano en el hombro a aquel hombre que en esos momentos se notaba tan herido y melancólico. Él agradeció el gesto con una fugaz sonrisa y Hannah tomó aquello como una invitación a acercarse más y a tomar la mano de Azueta en la suya.

Él reaccionó y de inmediato quiso alejar su mano de la de ella, pero Hannah no se lo permitió. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió de una manera provocativa y sensual, al tiempo que se acercaba lenta, pero peligrosamente a él.

- Pero nosotros seguimos vivos. – Ella susurró. – Vivos para amar… vivos para sentir… vivos para gozar de lo que tenemos… mientras podamos…

Y sin mayor preámbulo, Hannah rozó suavemente con sus labios la barbilla de Azueta. Él sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Por un momento sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Y quiso alejarse… quiso, pero no pudo. Antes bien cerró los ojos y suspiro. ¡Era tan fácil dejarse llevar! Era tan fácil simplemente abandonarse y entregarse a los instintos… entregarse a lo que ella ofrecía… a lo que él necesitaba.

Envalentonada con aquello, Hannah se atrevió a más. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho del comodoro y sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello. Una serie de besitos suaves hicieron que él dejara escapar un gemido suave y profundo… un ronroneo. Hannah sonrió contra su piel y pensó que finalmente lo había logrado. Y es que aquello ya era una cuestión de honor. Ningún hombre jamás se había resistido a sus encantos ni a sus deseos. Y Carlos Azueta no sería el primero.

- ¿Ves lo que nos estuvimos perdiendo? – Ella susurró contra la piel de Carlos. – Pasamos tanto tiempo peleando y discutiendo… cuando pudimos pasarlo haciendo esto.

- Hannah… - Azueta intentó inútilmente resistirse.

Aquello era placentero… solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar… solo era cuestión de olvidarse de todo y entregarse a esos deseos primitivos y elementales. Después de todo él era un hombre y como tal tenía aquellas necesidades… aunque fuera solo una satisfacción física… un alivio momentáneo. ¿Qué más daba aquello en un mundo en donde nada parecía ser eterno? ¿Qué importaba el amor… cuando se podía tener simplemente ese placer físico?

Los labios de Hannah Fiorenzi buscaron lenta, seductoramente los de Azueta. Él cerró los ojos y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Hannah para abrazarla contra sí. Ella se recostó lentamente sobre el cuerpo fuerte, tibio y anhelante del comodoro y sus labios rozaron los de él.

Y de pronto sucedió…

De pronto la imagen de una mujer apareció en la mente de Carlos Azueta. La mujer que lo había mantenido vivo durante esos meses de dolor profundo… la mujer que había sido su luz, su guía, su fortaleza… la mujer que, quizás sin siquiera saberlo, se había convertido en la persona más importante de su mundo… la mujer a la que extrañaba, en la que pensaba a cada momento del día… una mujer que – extrañamente – no era su esposa… pero era _su mujer_: Jesse Galland.

Y de pronto, como si fueran una serie de imágenes sucediéndose una tras otra a velocidad vertiginosa en un viejo cinematógrafo, los recuerdos de aquellos meses que había compartido con la arquitecta Galland comenzaron a amontonarse en su mente. Sus ojos profundos, inteligentes, brillantes… su sonrisa franca y alegre, su risa musical y sincera, el sonido de su voz, la textura de su piel, el color de su cabello, su aroma, su calidez, su encanto… era Jesse Galland… no era su esposa, no… era Jesse quien en esos momentos ocupaba su mente… y su corazón.

- ¡Hannah…! – Susurró contra los labios de la licenciada. – Hannah, no…

Azueta trató de apartarla de sí, pero ella atacó con más fiereza, besándolo apasionadamente. Pero Azueta ya había salido de su delirio… ya había despertado de aquel trance. Y aquello – por más placentero que fuera, le resultaba incómodo e incorrecto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlos? – Ella respondió bastante molesta.

- No… esto no es correcto.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí decidir lo que es correcto de lo que no es correcto? – Ella levantó la voz. - ¡Ya basta de vivir en el pasado! Tu esposa está muerta, Carlos… por más que insistas en usar ese estúpido anillo de matrimonio, ella no volverá… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! Tu esposa jamás va a regresar.

Pero justo en ese momento Hannah lo comprendió… fue la manera en como Azueta la alejó de sí… la manera en como jugueteó por un momento con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular… la manera en como su mirada se desvió y un gesto enigmático apareció brevemente en su rostro… fueron esos detalles… o fue la suma de todo. Pero para alguien tan sagaz como Hannah aquello fue suficiente.

- No es por tu esposa, ¿no es cierto? – Ella reclamó indignada. - ¡Hay alguien más!

- Hannah… esto realmente no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia…

- ¡Es esa arquitecta del museo! ¿Es esa mocosa?

Azueta desvió su mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Eso era toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba. Sacudió la cabeza, indignada al pensar que ella estaba a punto de perder esa batalla… a manos de alguien tan insignificante como Jesse Galland.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! – Ella se mostró escandalizada. – Carlos, esa mujer es una chiquilla… tú le doblas la edad. ¿Acaso no ves que se trata de un capricho, una crisis de la edad madura? ¡Es tan típico que los hombres se vayan tras esas pequeñas zorras cuando les llegan sus crisis!

- ¡Hannah! – Azueta replicó indignado. - ¡No te permito que te expreses así de la arquitecta Galland! Ella es una mujer correcta, honorable y respetable por quien exijo tu mayor consideración y respeto.

- ¡Es una mocosa! ¡No me vas a decir que estás enamorado de ella! ¡No me vas a decir que prefieres a esa chiquilla sobre una mujer como yo!

- No pienso discutir esto contigo. – Azueta se puso de pie. – Y realmente el único culpable aquí soy yo… yo dejé que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Y lo siento mucho, licenciada Fiorenzi… realmente lo siento porque, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, yo la respeto y valoro sus opiniones.

- ¿Y ya volví a ser la licenciada Fiorenzi?

- Es así como debe de ser.

- Carlos… tú realmente no sabes lo que haces. ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! Harta de ti, harta de todo… – Ella se indignó y fue a tomar su bolso. - ¡No tienes idea de lo que esto puede significar para ti!

- ¿Una mujer tan profesional como usted dejará que algo personal como esto se refleje en sus reportes ante el gobierno, licenciada? – Preguntó irónicamente el comodoro.

- Tú solo espera… espera y verás. – Ella amenazó. – Tuviste tu oportunidad, Azueta. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de no haberme tenido como amiga!

- ¿Me está amenazando, licenciada?

- Yo no amenazo, comodoro… yo solo pongo a las personas sobre aviso.

Hannah se dirigió hacia la puerta hecha una fiera. Antes de que pudiera salir, Azueta la alcanzó y le impidió abrir la puerta.

- Un momento… no quiero que las cosas terminen así… licenciada Fiorenzi, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas… yo jamás debí—

- ¡Guárdate tus palabras! – Ella le respondió agresiva, mientras lo empujaba a un lado. – Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, Azueta. Ya es demasiado tarde… a partir de este momento las cosas son como son… y ya no hay marcha atrás. No quiero escuchar tus disculpas… ¡Déjame en paz!

Y con esto, Hannah salió de la casa del comodoro, dando un portazo tras de sí. Él se quedó en el pasillo por un momento, sin poder reaccionar. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que había sucedido ahí… todo había sido tan rápido… tan confuso.

Sin embargo había una cosa que no podía negar… había tenido una súbita revelación.

Azueta notó entonces que estaba jugueteando con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo… notó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo había sacado y lo tenía en la mano. Suspiró profundamente al verlo y sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió de vuelta a su estudio, mientras colocaba su anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Por primera vez en casi treinta años, Carlos Azueta lucía su dedo desnudo. Y por primera vez quizás en su vida, las imágenes de una mujer que no fuera su esposa comenzaron a tomar el control de su mente… y de su corazón.

Aquella noche él se sentía solo… sentía que necesitaba algo… que necesitaba a alguien. Pero no era solo la necesidad de un placer físico… no era la necesidad de una mujer… no era la necesidad de satisfacer sus instintos… no, aquello era algo más. En ese momento Carlos Azueta lo comprendió… Jesse Galland significaba para él mucho más de lo que él se había atrevido a suponer… mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

¡Y aquel pensamiento lo aterraba a la vez que lo fascinaba!

-

* * *

-

A pesar de que el día había sido cálido y soleado, la noche en el bosque siempre se presentaba más bien fresca, sobre todo por la cercanía al lago. La luz de la fogata era la única claridad que se podía apreciar en aquel bosquecillo oscuro. Y sentados en torno a ella ,dos jóvenes profundamente enamorados, para quienes el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaban juntos.

Sentado en un tronco, Nick rasgaba perezosamente las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras que a su lado, Kelly lo observaba con adoración. Aquel muchacho jamás dejaba de sorprenderla… y la sorpresa de aquella noche había sido precisamente el hecho, hasta ahora desconocido por ella, de que a Nick Azueta le gustaba tocar la guitarra… y no lo hacía mal, nada mal.

- Nick…

- ¿Qué pasa, chiquita?

El marino miró a su novia y cuando ella le sonrió, él sintió que la oscuridad de la noche se iluminaba con aquella sonrisa. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y extendió el brazo para abrazar a Kelly, quien temblaba levemente, como un pajarito asustado.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Él la besó en la frente.

- No… pero te quiero… te quiero mucho.

El muchacho sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y abrazó a su novia aún más estrechamente. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y por un momento los dos estuvieron en silencio, contemplando el fuego que ardía frente a ellos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Kelly. – Finalmente Nick susurró. – Ya es más de media noche.

- ¿Lo es?

- Sí… - Nick miró hacia las estrellas. – Ya es tu día, amorcito.

Kelly sonrió contra el pecho de él y por un momento se dio el tiempo de agradecer al cielo por aquel instante mágico que estaba viviendo en compañía de aquel muchacho que ya lo era todo para ella.

- Nick…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti?

El muchacho se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Había veces que no podía creer lo mucho que Kelly Hickson lo enternecía o lo mucho que lo fascinaba aquella hermosa chiquilla de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, Hickson? No soy un médium ni un adivino ni nada por el estilo.

- ¡Ah…! Pensé que eso estaba incluido en el paquete.

- No… por esas cosas tendrás que pagar una cuota extra.

- ¿Y qué obtendré si la pago? ¿Lectura de tarot, lectura de mano, lectura de cartas, lectura del café… mi horóscopo diario, mi carta astral, mi horóscopo chino…?

- ¡No seas tan exigente! – Nick se rió. – Además, lo único que necesitas saber es algo que yo te puedo decir y sin tanto ceremonial.

- ¿Qué cosa es esa, Azueta?

- Bueno… - Nick puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de Kelly y se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios. – Que te amo… no sé en qué momento te enamoraste de mí… no sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti. ¿Y para qué queremos saberlo? Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, ¿no?

- Tú le quitas todo el romanticismo al asunto, Nick. – Kelly lo contraatacó con un beso.

- Pero con todo, te enamoraste de mí.

- Con todo, me enamoré de ti. – Ella aceptó y confirmó aquello con otro beso.

Pero Nick no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil de aquello. Cuando sintió que los labios de ella se posaron en los suyos, él se lanzó, sin previo aviso y sin mayor preámbulo, y abrazó a Kelly, apretándola ardorosamente contra su cuerpo y besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No había nada más que hacer. Ella cerró los ojos, abandonándose completamente a aquel beso, a aquella sensación, a aquel placer… a aquel maravilloso cúmulo de sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones que solo Nick Azueta sabía y podía provocar en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Kelly no podía pensar… no en esos momentos… pero de haber podido seguramente hubiera meditado en el hecho de que nadie nunca jamás le había hecho sentir lo que Nick la hacía sentir. Si alguna vez pensó estar enamorada de David Stonewell, aquel beso le confirmaba el hecho de que lo que había sentido por David no podía siquiera compararse con lo que sentía por Nick Azueta.

David había sido una suave lluvia de verano… Nick era un huracán devastador. El amor de David había sido el fulgor chispeante de un fuego fatuo… el de Nick era un fuego que la arrasaba y la consumía. Lo que había sentido por David era una brisa suave, lo que sentía por Nick era un viento poderoso.

El cariño que había sentido por David era un momento tierno y romántico de su vida que siempre valoraría y una amistad que siempre llevaría en el corazón… lo que sentía por Nick… lo que sentía por él era todo lo demás. Lo que sentía por Nick lo sentía a flor de piel… lo sentía en lo más profundo del alma, lo sentía en el corazón, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo. Lo que sentía por Nick era algo tan profundo, tan poderoso, tan verdadero, tan hermoso que…

- Kelly… - Nick susurró contra sus labios. – Quiero que siempre estemos juntos, Kel… promete que jamás me vas a dejar… promete que siempre vas a estar conmigo… prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos y que siempre, siempre, sin importar lo que suceda, me vas a amar.

- Siempre, Nick… - Ella siguió besándolo. – Siempre…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa! – Él murmuró, besándola una última vez antes de mirarla a los ojos. – Te prometo que cada día que estemos juntos va a ser el mejor de nuestras vidas, Kelly.

Ella sonrió una sonrisa que deslumbró al antiguo marino ahora convertido en oficial de la UNS. Aquella sonrisa solamente podía ser contraatacada con un beso suave.

- ¿Qué…? – Él quiso saber.

- Es que… ahora lo sé…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuándo me enamoré de ti.

- ¿Y cuándo sucedió eso?

- Bueno… por un momento pensé que me había enamorado de ti el día en que te conocí.

- ¡Wow…! – Nick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Así nada más… el primer día? ¡Mira que bueno que soy!

- ¡Hey! – Kelly lo golpeó en el brazo. - ¡No seas arrogante!

- ¡Está bien… está bien! – Él concedió con una risita. - ¿Entonces cuando?

- Creo que me enamoré de ti el día en que nací. – Ella respondió con candorosa ternura.

Nick la miró a los ojos, sin comprender del todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Ella así lo entendió, por lo que decidió clarificar un poco las cosas.

- Yo todavía no te conocía ni nada… pero creo que desde que nací yo ya estaba destinada a encontrarme contigo… y en mi mente tenía esta idea de que algún día alguien llegaría y me robaría el corazón… yo no sabía quien eras ni donde estabas, jamás había visto tu rostro, pero ya estaba enamorada de ti… y entonces, un día cualquiera, llegaste.

- ¡Kelly Hickson…! – Nick la reprendió. - ¡Odio que me pongas sentimental!

- ¿Y te puse sentimental?

Kelly miró a Nick directamente a los ojos y se enterneció cuando notó que los ojos brillantes y traviesos de Nick estaban levemente humedecidos, contrastando radicalmente con la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Ella misma sentía que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más feliz, más tranquila, más amada ni más protegida… aquel momento, en aquel instante y en aquel lugar su vida era absolutamente perfecta.

- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a dormir? – Nick sugirió.

- A eso querías llegar, ¿no es así, degenerado?

- ¿Y podrías culparme por ello, malvada?

- No… - Ella se hizo la interesante, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Nick de la mano. – Realmente no todos los hombres del mundo tienen esta oportunidad increíble de dormir conmigo.

- ¡Y por tu propio bien más te vale que así sea! – Nick se hizo el ofendido. - ¡Y luego dices que el pornográfico soy yo!

- ¡Yo no lo decía en ese sentido, malpensado!

- ¡No hay otro sentido para esa frase, degenerada!

- ¡No me ofendas, Nick Azueta!

- ¡Y tú no te burles de mi, Kelly Hickson!

Ella se dejó ir sobre de él con toda intención de golpearlo. Pero él la recibió como venía y con el mismo impulso que traía, la levantó en vilo y giró con ella, haciendo que Kelly gritara y se aferrara a su cuello. Él se rió divertido, antes de ponerla en el suelo y besarla suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Te amo, Hickson! Aunque estés más loca que una cabra.

- ¡Y sigues con los insultos!

- Lo dije de cariño.

- Esto también va con todo mi cariño. – Kelly le respondió con un golpe fingido en el estómago.

- ¡Oufff…! – Nick pretendió quedarse sin aire.

- ¡Aw… pobrecito! – Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Además de agresiva, amnésica… usted me preocupa, teniente Hickson.

- Y usted me encanta, teniente Azueta.

Los dos se miraron y rompieron a reír. Era un hecho innegable de que su relación estaba fundada en esa amistad, en esa camaradería que ambos compartían. Antes de ser pareja habían sido amigos y eso era algo que no cambiaría jamás. Los dos sentían que habían sido bendecidos con el hecho de que se habían enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y aquello le daba un enorme plus a esa relación ya de por sí tan mágica y especial que ambos tenían.

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos alguna película antes de dormir? – Él sugirió, mientras abría la casa de campaña para que ella entrara.

- ¡Excelente idea! Además así no perdemos la costumbre de la película de los sábados. ¡Dios bendiga los DVDs portátiles!

- ¡Adelante, señorita…!

- Muchas gracias, caballero.

Los dos entraron a la casa de campaña. Una vez adentro se instalaron en sus sacos de dormir y se acomodaron en un pequeño capullo tibio y cómodo. Kelly se acurrucó contra el cuerpo fuerte de su novio y él la abrazó con cariño. Una vez que estuvieron cómodos y relajados, encendieron el reproductor portátil de DVDs y se dispusieron a ver una película de su elección.

Su noviazgo era lo más importante que ellos tenían en su vida y querían hacerlo bien… querían irse paso a paso, sin prisas, sin forzar las cosas, dándole tiempo al tiempo… querían disfrutar, saborear y aprovechar cada etapa de esa relación tan maravillosa que compartían, sin apresurarse a pasar a la siguiente. Porque los dos sabían que una vez que dieran un paso más, sería definitivo… y llegar a la intimidad era algo demasiado hermoso, demasiado importante y demasiado trascendental para ellos.

Se darían su tiempo, su espacio, su lugar. Y marcarían su ritmo. Cuando el momento llegara, ellos estarían listos. De eso no tenían ninguna duda. Pero por ahora lo más importante en esos momentos era disfrutar de su mutua compañía, compenetrarse, conocerse, seguirse enamorando… y festejar a lo grande el cumpleaños de Kelly. El mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida. De eso no había ninguna duda.

-

* * *

-

Lunes por la mañana. Quizás no hubiera nada peor en el mundo que un lunes por la mañana. En especial si la primera actividad que se tenía programada en la agenda de la semana era una reunión con la jefa de la comisión de observadores.

Aquello era lo que Lisa pensaba, mientras revisaba sus actividades del día. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para las 0800 horas, pero la almirante Hayes ya estaba temiendo, por adelantado, aquella reunión con Hannah Fiorenzi.

La jefa suprema de las Fuerzas Espaciales levantó su mirada cuando escuchó el alegre tarareo de la teniente Hickson, quien se movía alrededor de su oficina poniendo en orden las cosas que necesitaría para la reunión. A diferencia de ella, Kelly se notaba feliz y entusiasmada. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa al notar aquello.

- Así que supongo que el fin de semana con Nick resultó algo especial.

- ¿Eh? – Kelly se detuvo en seco y dejó de ordenar los documentos que traía en las manos. - ¿El fin de…? ¡Ah…! El campamento en el lago y todo…

- Sí… quería preguntarte cómo les fue. Pero creo que la respuesta es obvia. – Lisa le sonrió con cierta picardía.

- Oh… nos fue muy bien. – Kelly se sonrojó levemente. – Pasé un cumpleaños maravilloso, Lisa. Gracias por los regalos, por cierto.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Pero cuéntame… ¿qué tal estuvo su pequeña escapada romántica?

- Ah… bueno… no fue precisamente una—es decir… - Kelly se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó aún más. – Nosotros no… quiero decir… no hemos… todavía no… yo—

Lisa se dio cuenta de lo que Kelly estaba tratando de decirle y sonrió comprensiva. No había sido su intención que su comentario fuera tomado en ese sentido y así se lo hizo saber a su asistente:

- ¡Kelly! No te estoy preguntando nada personal ni íntimo… yo simplemente quería saber si la pasaron bien.

- ¡Ah! – Kelly se pasó la mano por la frente. – Si, claro… muy bien. – La joven teniente sonrió. – De cualquier forma… todavía no… ya sabes, avanzamos al siguiente nivel.

- No era lo que yo quería saber, pero gracias por la confianza. – Lisa sonrió comprensiva.

- Lisa… - Kelly se lanzó, pero de pronto el valor la abandonó. – Yo…

- ¿Sí…?

- No sé… yo… yo quería saber… es decir, quería preguntarte… claro, si es demasiado personal yo… bueno, ya sabes… - Kelly se encogió de hombros.

- Hmmm… - Lisa lo meditó unos momentos. – No, de hecho no lo sé.

- Es que… - Kelly se sonrojó visiblemente. – Sé que Nick y yo hemos estado juntos por poco tiempo… es decir, apenas nos conocimos en navidad y ahora… pues ahora estamos juntos y yo—yo te soy sincera, Lisa. Yo jamás me había sentido tan segura, tan protegida… ni tan enamorada.

- ¿Lo amas, Kelly? Es decir, realmente… además de estar enamorada, ¿amas a Nick?

- ¡Con mi alma, Lisa! - Ella respondió sin dudar un segundo. – Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en la vida. Nick, él… es mi amor.

- Me alegra escucharlo, Kelly. Él es un buen chico y tanto Rick como yo estamos felices de saber que ustedes dos están juntos y felices.

- ¿En serio? – Kelly sonrió emocionada. Ella valoraba las opiniones de Lisa y Rick, de su familia, por encima de todo. – Bueno, gracias por eso entonces.

- ¿Pero había algo que querías preguntarme, Kelly?

- Sí, bueno… no—no sé…

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No, no… no pasó nada. Es decir… bueno, lo que pasa es que… Lisa… cuando tú y Rick—es que… bueno, Nick y yo… nosotros dormimos juntos.

La teniente Hickson se sonrojó profundamente y desvió la mirada. Lisa la observó por unos momentos, un poco confundida ya que hacía unos minutos Kelly le había dicho que no había sucedido nada entre ellos. Pero de pronto comprendió las cosas.

- ¡Oh…! – Lisa sonrió enternecida. – Bueno… es lógico, estando de campamento y todo. Y con el frío que hace por las noches en el bosque…

- Sí, bueno… Lisa… cuando Rick y tú—es decir, ¿cómo supiste que era el momento? No que yo quiera apresurar las cosas ni nada… pero, ya sabes…

Lisa podía sentir lo difícil que era para Kelly hablar de aquello. Y a la vez sabía que en cierta forma, Rick y ella eran las figuras paternales que Kelly tenía en su vida. Era lógico que viniera a hablar con ella sobre eso. Mejor con ella que con Miriya, Lisa pensó.

- Kelly. – La almirante Hayes habló con gran empatía. – No podemos determinar el momento correcto en base al tiempo. Yo creo que llega para cada pareja cuando tiene que llegar. Puede tardar días, meses, años. Cada pareja es diferente y especial. Las cosas entre Rick y yo fueron mucho más complicadas… pero cuando Nick y tú estén listos, ustedes simplemente lo sabrán.

- Sí, supongo que sí… lo que pasa es que… no sé, Lisa. Cuando David y yo—es decir, David y yo jamás tuvimos una relación de noviazgo formal. Pero tú sabes que si teníamos cierta relación sentimental y bueno… pero con él jamás sentí esto—esto que siento con Nick. Este fin de semana que pasamos juntos fue mágico… y esa noche que pasamos juntos… aunque nada haya sucedido… lo que quiero decir es—

- Yo lo entiendo, Kelly. Es mágico… es especial.

- Lo es. – Kelly sonrió ilusionada. – Además Nick es tan tierno… tan lindo… me cuida tanto, me protege, me ama… pero tampoco me asfixia ni me oprime. Es un chico maravilloso. Y pasar la noche con él… al principio cada quien estaba en su bolsa de dormir. Estábamos viendo una película… pero luego terminamos durmiendo juntos. Es que es cierto lo que dices, hacía frío… pero dormir en sus brazos… sentirlo junto a mí… despertar a su lado… ¡Fue tan hermoso, Lisa! Fue mágico… especial.

- Debió serlo. – Lisa sonrió enternecida.

- Y por la mañana, cuando despertamos… nos quedamos ahí un buen rato, ya sabes… - Kelly se sonrojó. – Bueno, de cualquier forma… siento que lo quiero… es decir, lo quiero _en ese sentido_… ya sabes… pero no sé… no sé cuándo estaremos listos y tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas. Esto es tan hermoso que quiero cuidarlo e irme con calma… tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- ¡Absolutamente! – Lisa asintió. – Y créeme Kelly, cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás. Y no será nada planeado… simplemente sucederá. Y será lo correcto.

- Gracias, Lisa. – Kelly miró a su amiga y le sonrió con gratitud. – Lo digo de verdad.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé… ¡Gracias! – Kelly revisó su agenda. – La licenciada Fiorenzi ya debe de estar por llegar… ¿el comodoro Azueta no estará presente en esta reunión?

- No… - Lisa volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo. – Me dijo que iba a ir a una inspección a la Academia.

- Que extraño, no tengo eso en la agenda… - Kelly revisó. – Bueno, tal vez fue cosa de último minuto.

- Sí, tal vez.

- Bueno… entonces voy a ver si la _signorina_ no ha llegado. – Kelly se dirigió a la puerta. – Y Lisa… lo digo en serio… gracias por todo.

Lisa le sonrió a su asistente antes de que Kelly saliera de su oficina. Cuando se quedó sola, la almirante meditó lo que Kelly le había dicho, en referencia al comodoro Azueta. Era verdad que él jamás faltaba a una reunión de esa naturaleza, pero esa mañana muy temprano se había presentado en su oficina para hacerle saber que acudiría a un evento en la Academia.

- Había algo diferente en él… - Lisa meditó. – Pero…

El interfón se dejó escuchar y Lisa de inmediato respondió, sabiendo exactamente de que se trataba aquello.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Almirante Hayes, la licenciada Fiorenzi está aquí.

- Que pase, por favor.

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera y la licenciada Fiorenzi, elegante y sofisticada como siempre, apareciera en aquel sitio, comportándose como modelo en pasarela.

- Buenos días, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Lisa se puso de pie para saludarla con un apretón de manos. - ¿Cómo está?

- Creo que todos podríamos estar mejor, almirante Hayes. – Ella respondió secamente antes de tomar asiento. – En realidad lo que vengo a decirle no tomará mucho tiempo.

- La escucho, licenciada. Supe que su reporte final quedó listo y que en un par de días regresan a Ciudad Monumento. Espero que hayan encontrado todo satisfactorio. Soy la primera en aceptar que aún falta mucho por organizar por aquí, pero todo es perfectible, yo creo que—

- Realmente las opiniones que ustedes puedan tener no son de nuestra incumbencia. – Respondió Fiorenzi sin miramientos. – No nos pagan por pasarles sus opiniones a la gente de gobierno, sino por observar las cosas desde una perspectiva externa y neutral, almirante Hayes.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa se tuvo que recordar que Hannah se estaría yendo de Macross en un par de días… no valía la pena mancharse las manos de sangre ahora. - ¿De qué quería hablar entonces?

- No todo lo que vimos aquí nos agradó del todo, almirante. Debo de ser sincera con usted al respecto. – Hannah lanzó sin anestesia. – Pero ya será trabajo de la Oficina de Vinculación Política el evaluar nuestras observaciones y ya el gobierno tomará las decisiones pertinentes… respecto al manejo de la UNS/UNSAF.

- Yo confío en que las cosas salgan bien. Yo estoy segura y conforme respecto a mi gestión al frente de las Fuerzas Espaciales y respondo por todos y cada uno de los oficiales bajo mi mando.

- Veremos que piensa la gente del gobierno de todo esto. Creo que ni a usted ni a mi nos toca juzgar ni decidir. Yo solo se que hay cosas que me preocupan, almirante… siento que hay cosas que no están funcionando como deberían… filtración de información, manejos extraños dentro de la organización militar… y no creo que la tengan fácil con las rebeliones zentraedis que se están gestando.

- Se está investigando esa filtración de información, licenciada. – Lisa contestó, un tanto molesta. No era la primera vez que hablaban de ese tema. – Y aunque fue mínima, sabemos que no fue hecha por ninguno de nuestros efectivos.

- Pero en todo caso eso significaría que no tienen control sobre las intrusiones externas.

- Estamos trabajando en ello. Además, los niveles de seguridad no fueron violados. La información que se coló era más de forma que de fondo.

- Así se empieza, almirante. Usted deje una pequeña grieta en la cortina de una presa y vea lo que sucede después de un tiempo. Si no solucionan esa situación, les aseguro que tendrán problemas de seguridad mayores… y el gobierno no estará feliz al respecto. De cualquier manera le haremos llegar un documento con recomendaciones en cuanto nuestro reporte sea revisado por Vinculación.

- Lo estaré esperando. – Lisa respondió. – Otra cosa, respecto a los malos manejos, ya probamos y comprobamos que no existen tales. Y que los contratos con los proveedores de equipo para la UNSAF habían sido firmados tiempo atrás, desde que el almirante Global estaba al frente de la entonces RDF.

- Ya mis superiores se encargarán de evaluar esa situación. – Hannah respondió sin demasiado interés.

- En cuanto a la situación sociopolítica de los zentraedis, - Lisa siguió respondiendo las acusaciones. – Creo que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Hay organismos, dependencias, instituciones, dentro y fuera del gobierno que se encargan de esa situación. Lo nuestro es proveer de seguridad exterior a nuestro planeta… lo que ocurra aquí adentro no nos corresponde. Hay una estructura bien definida que…

- Cuando les conviene. – Fiorenzi la interrumpió. – No tuvieron ningún reparo en participar de la Operación Clarión hace un año. Y esa acción bélica fue dirigida contra los zentraedis.

- Fue una operación conjunta, licenciada. – Lisa se molestó un poco. – Y si la UNS participó fue porque nuestra experiencia en el—

- ¡Claro! Ustedes fueron asesores… los más experimentados… los más conocedores. Grandes figuras surgieron de esa operación conjunta… sus dos hombres de confianza, por ejemplo.

- Rick… el general Hunter ya estaba al frente de las Fuerza Aérea Espacial desde antes de esa operación. Estábamos en pleno proceso de reestructuración, licenciada.

- ¿Y qué me dice de Azueta? De director de escuela a segundo al mando de la UNS.

- Usted está siendo injusta y no está dimensionando la situación como debería. El comodoro Azueta estuvo al frente de la Academia Espacial por unos años, pero esa no es una _escuelita_ ni un jardín de niños, como usted lo hace parecer… es una academia militar de excelencia educativa. Y su experiencia en campo durante varios conflictos bélicos lo hacen la persona idónea para—

- Bien, yo insisto, no me toca a mí evaluar esas situaciones. Ya veremos que opinan allá arriba de todo esto.

- Sin embargo sus observaciones pueden dirigir esas opiniones, licenciada.

- Yo solo veo las cosas como son, almirante. Esa pacificación de los zentraedis en el Pacífico de una manera tan radical y violenta como lo fue la Operación Clarión puede causar más mal que bien… hay resentimientos. Y cuando las cosas estallen, seguro que ustedes no querrán tomar sus responsabilidades.

- No me gusta inmiscuirme en política, licenciada… pero si a resentimientos vamos, creo que más que estar resentidos por nuestras acciones militares, los zentraedis podrían resentir su escasa participación política en las elecciones que se vienen.

- Hay candidatos que están presentando un proyecto integrador de los zentraedis a la vida política y social del nuevo orden mundial. – Hannah respondió categóricamente.

- ¿Y cuáles han sido los mecanismos para ganarse adeptos entre los zentraedis? – Lisa lanzaba fuego con la mirada. - ¿Creación de ecoaldeas… segregación de los zentraedis de las comunidades humanas para ejercer un mejor control sobre ellos en ambientes controlados?

- Sus acusaciones son infundadas, almirante. Además, yo no estaría lanzando esa clase de crítica política si fuera usted o si estuviera en su posición. No le corresponde.

Lisa no respondió… al menos no verbalmente, porque con sus ojos podía ser mucho más elocuente que con sus palabras. La licenciada Fiorenzi le lanzó una mirada de despreció y sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo que le sorprenderá todo lo que uno puede observar aquí en tres meses. No me corresponde decir más, pero… ya pronto recibirá noticias de Vinculación.

- ¿Y hasta entonces?

- Hasta entonces yo me pondría a rezar si fuera usted. – Fiorenzi se puso de pie. – No crea que lo tienen todo seguro ni todo resuelto. ¡Ah, y una cosa más! Si yo fuera usted también comenzaría a pensar en mi futuro dentro de esta organización… hay que apostarle al caballo ganador, almirante Hayes. La UNS podría resultar muy beneficiada si usted tomara las decisiones políticas correctas.

- ¿Está tratando de condicionar mi voto?

- Le estoy dando opciones viables, almirante… eso es todo. ¡Buenos días!

Y sin más protocolo ni preámbulo, Hannah Fiorenzi salió de la oficina de Lisa Hayes, quien se dejó caer en su poltrona, cruzó los brazos en el pecho e hizo un gesto de profundo desprecio… casi se podría decir que sentía asco ante todo aquello.

- Esto no se ve bien… no se ve nada bien. – Lisa meditó.

Casi de inmediato tomó el interfon y muy pronto la voz de Kelly le respondió desde el otro extremo.

- Kelly, necesito que me comuniques de inmediato con el general Martín en Ciudad Monumento… es prioritario.

- ¡A sus ordenes, almirante!

Lisa meditó por unos momentos lo que quería hablar con quien, para todos los propósitos prácticos, fungía como Ministro de Defensa del gobierno. Cualquiera que fuera el movimiento que Hannah Fiorenzi pensaba hacer, ella se adelantaría. Fiorenzi podría ser una política llena de recursos legales y demagógicos, pero ella era una militar que sabía de estrategia… y eso podía marcar toda la diferencia del mundo.

-

* * *

-

Llegar al medio día del lunes y no morir en el intento le parecía un buen título para un best seller al general Rick Hunter. Aquel día había sido particularmente pesado y lleno de trabajo. Y no solo trabajo de campo, sino demasiado trabajo administrativo que era lo que realmente lo acababa. Pero se tenía que presentar el reporte del primer cuatrimestre del año y Rick se había ocupado de aquello todo el día. Más valía sufrir todo de una vez que dosificar la tortura en varias sesiones. Pero a esas alturas del día, Rick solo quería ir a casa, tomar una siesta…

- Y quizás un masaje no estaría mal. – Rick pensó y sonrió lascivamente. – Me pregunto si Lisa querrá ir a casa temprano el día de hoy… ¡Bah…! Ya me conformo con que quiera ir a comer conmigo.

El general Hunter salió del ascensor y se encontró en el vestíbulo del piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo. El lugar estaba en silencio, aunque Rick pudo ver a Kelly en su oficina, profundamente concentrada en algún trabajo que estaba haciendo en su computadora. El piloto, sin dudarlo, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la almirante sin siquiera anunciar su presencia.

- ¡Hey! – Saludó cuando entró a la oficina de Lisa. - ¿Qué hay, hermosa?

- ¡Rick! – Lisa, que estaba en su escritorio trabajando en algunos documentos, sonrió al ver aparecer a su esposo. - ¡Amor, que gusto verte!

- ¿Día pesado? – Rick caminó hasta ella.

- ¡Ha habido de todo, no te imaginas!

El piloto se inclinó sobre ella y le plantó un besito suave en los labios antes de acariciar su abdomen de cinco meses de embarazo con amor.

- ¡Mis mujercitas! – Rick sonrió. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien, amor… tu hija se ha comportado muy bien el día de hoy. Debe saber que su pobre madre ha tenido un día de perros.

- ¿Hannah Fiorenzi?

- Ugh…

- Ya faltan unos días para que ella salga de aquí para siempre. – Rick suspiró. - ¡No sabes el alivio que ha sido para nosotros el ya no tener al Armenio siempre respirándonos en el cuello allá en la base aérea!

- ¡Que suerte la tuya!

- ¿Vino esa mujer a molestarte?

- Estuvo aquí… - Lisa aceptó. – Pero además estuve hablando con el general Martín… el panorama que se abre ante nosotros no es muy alentador, Rick… no en estos tiempos electorales, al menos.

- ¡Bah…! – Rick se recargó en una orilla del escritorio de Lisa y se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Odio la política y odio a los políticos!

- Coincido. – Lisa suspiró. – Creo que después de esto todos necesitaremos unas bien merecidas vacaciones… incluso el comodoro anda de malas el día de hoy.

- ¿Azueta anda de malas? – Rick levantó una ceja. – Pero… ¿qué pasó?

- Ha sido demasiado, Rick… mucha presión.

- ¿Y Kelly?

- Ah, no… - Lisa sonrió. – Ella anda en las nubes. Es bueno que al menos alguien esté feliz por aquí en estos tiempos.

- Sí, bueno… aunque espero que no ande _tan feliz_. Sobre todo después de esa escapada de fin de semana al bosque.

- ¡Vamos! – Lisa se puso de pie y tomó a Rick de la mano. – Ya no estés teniendo pensamientos raros y mejor vamos a comer algo.

- ¿Sabes? Eso me agrada… yo venía a invitarte a comer, pero ya que tú insistes.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa asintió, mientras se dirigían a la puerta. – Hoy me siento magnánima y benévola. ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Lo que a ti se te antoje… siempre y cuando no sea comida de Madame Butterfly.

- Me parece justo y razonable. – Ella se rió. – Además traigo antojo de la lasaña que preparan en aquel restaurante italiano que está por el parque de Boulevard Austral.

- ¡Ah! Excelente opción. Lisa, solo una cosa…

- ¿Sí? – Ella se detuvo, atenta a lo que su esposo tuviera que decirle.

- ¡Te ves hermosa!

- ¡Oh, Rick! – Ella se sonrojó levemente ante lo inesperado de aquella declaración.

- Es verdad… siempre has sido una mujer bellísima, pero ahora… así, esperando a nuestro bebé… no lo sé, eres una diosa.

- ¡Adulador!

Rick sonrió, mientras contemplaba la figura maternal de Lisa con sus cinco meses de embarazo. No podía evitar el pensar que en cuestión de unos pocos meses más, los dos estarían abrazando a su hijita y ese pensamiento lo emocionaba y lo enternecía hasta lo indecible… ¡Iba a ser papá! Iba a ser el padre de la hija que Lisa estaba gestando en su vientre… los dos, por medio de su amor, habían creado vida. Era un misterio tan magno y divino que a veces el pensar en ello lo abrumaba.

- Eso era todo. – Rick pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa. - ¿Vamos a comer entonces?

- ¡Vamos!

La joven pareja salió de la oficina de la almirante Hayes. El día aún se presentaba largo ante ellos, pero al menos podían darse el lujo de tomarse un par de horas para ellos. Porque sin importar lo difícil y agotador que cualquier día pudiera resultar, el tiempo que ellos podían pasar juntos era un tiempo al que jamás estaban dispuestos a renunciar. En un mundo tan demandante y comprometido como lo era el militar, ellos se habían hecho la promesa de que, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre habría un tiempo para ellos… un tiempo para su amor.

-

* * *

-

Aquel día había resultado ser particularmente bueno para la teniente Kelly Hickson. No se trataba de un día relajado ni tranquilo en lo absoluto, pues desde temprano el trabajo se había ensañado con ella y no le había dado tregua. Pero ella se sentía feliz y no había nada que pudiera ponerla de mal humor… nada en absoluto.

Cuando al medio día, cuando regresó de un pequeño receso para almorzar con Miriya, encontró sobre su escritorio una rosa y una barra de chocolate, supo sin lugar a dudas que cierto oficial de la UNS que cursaba en la Academia Espacial había estado por ahí. Habían quedado de verse esa noche, cuando ambos terminaran con sus ocupaciones del día… y las horas se hacían largas.

Kelly se había enfrascado en la redacción de algunos memorandums y circulares que habían que ser enviadas esa misma semana a diferentes dependencias de la UNS. No era un trabajo que disfrutara particularmente, pero era uno que la mantenía ocupada y entretenida, así que por ella estaba bien.

Un sonidito en su computadora le hizo saber que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico. De inmediato fue a revisarlo y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que quien lo enviaba era la arquitecta Jessica Galland, con quien Kelly tenía una buena relación de amistad.

- Veamos que tiene que decir Jesse… - Kelly murmuró, al tiempo que abría el correo. – Espero que envíe más fotos de Woodland… ¡Está quedando preciosa esa casa!

Pero el correo electrónico no traía ningún tipo de archivos adjuntos y constaba solamente de unas cuantas líneas. Sin embargo aquello fue suficiente para que una sonrisa comenzara lentamente a aparecer en el rostro aniñado de Kelly Hickson, mientras iba leyendo aquel mensaje:

"_Estimada Kelly: solo quería avisarte que en estos momentos estoy en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York y en unos momentos estaré volando de regreso a Ciudad Macross. Tengo que presentarme en el museo esta misma semana, así que tuve que adelantar mi regreso inesperadamente. Espero verte uno de estos días. Llevo bastante material fotográfico que seguramente tanto a la almirante Hayes como al general Hunter y a ti les agradaría ver. Jessica Galland." _

Kelly se puso de pie y dio unos saltitos alrededor de su oficina, mientras se reía emocionada… el que la arquitecta Galland volviera a Macross significaba mucho para ella, por una razón en particular…

- ¡Tengo que ir a decírselo al comodoro!

Kelly iba a salir de su oficina, pero se detuvo de pronto y regresó a la computadora. Con una facilidad increíble, producto de su experiencia, en menos de 20 segundos tuvo frente a sí la lista de arribos y salidas del aeropuerto civil de Ciudad Macross. El único vuelo procedente de Nueva York estaría aterrizando en la ciudad a las 19:00 horas. Kelly miró su reloj y sonrió: faltaban 3 horas.

Enseguida salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la del comodoro. En el vestíbulo, se detuvo para hablar con la sargento Sainz, secretaria del Jefe de Estado Mayor.

- Mary… ¿está el comodoro Azueta en su oficina?

- Sí. Estuvo fuera casi toda la mañana, pero volvió después del almuerzo y lleva un buen rato ahí adentro.

- ¿Y cómo está su agenda para el resto del día?

- No tiene nada programado. – Mary le informó. – Aunque no sé que trabajo tenga él pendiente. Al menos no hay reuniones ni salidas por el resto del día.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Podrías anunciarme, por favor?

- Por supuesto, teniente… - Mary sonrió y levantó el auricular del interfon. – Comodoro Azueta, la teniente Hickson está aquí y quiere hablar con usted, señor… sí, por supuesto… a la orden, comodoro.

La sargento le sonrió a Kelly y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

- Puedes pasar.

- ¡Gracias Mary!

Kelly abrió la puerta de la oficina, entró y la cerró lentamente tras de sí. Como era tradicional, los suaves acordes de la música clásica recibieron a la teniente dentro de la oficina. El comodoro Azueta estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un legajo de documentos frente a sí. Miró a Kelly por encima de ellos y le sonrió levemente.

- Buenas tardes, teniente Hickson. No la había visto en todo el día.

- He estado ocupada, señor… supe que visitó la Academia esta mañana.

- Sí, tuve algunas actividades allá.

Azueta no dijo nada más, pero su mirada continuaba clavada en Kelly, esperando que ella le hiciera saber el motivo de su visita. Pero la teniente Hickson solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad y tratando de evitar una inevitable sonrisa que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

- Señor… - Finalmente ella habló, comprendiendo que Azueta no diría nada. – Acabo de recibir un mensaje… un e-mail para ser más precisos… de la arquitecta Galland.

La mirada de Azueta resplandeció perceptiblemente y sus labios se curvaron formando lo que podía considerarse una leve sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera apenado de su propio entusiasmo.

- Sí, también me escribió a mí.

- No sabía que vendría hoy. – Kelly se acercó al escritorio de Azueta. – Es decir, yo pensaba que llegaría hasta la próxima semana.

- Aparentemente surgió algo en el museo y tiene que venir a encargarse de ello. – Azueta le explicó. – Ya sabes que la arquitecta es una mujer muy ocupada.

- Sí, lo sé… pero es toda una sorpresa, ¿no le parece, señor? Es decir… a mi me emociona que regrese a Macross… la he extrañado mucho.

Azueta miró a Kelly, pero no hizo comentario. ¿Qué responder a eso? No podía simplemente abrirse y admitir ahí, francamente, que él la había extrañado mucho más, que el recibir aquel inesperado correo electrónico anunciando la inminente llegada de Jesse Galland lo había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago… ¿Cómo explicarle a Kelly lo que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Cómo admitir o aceptar que se sentía como si fuera un adolescente? Los últimos 10 minutos habían sido para él un bálsamo reparador después de días demasiado pesados… demasiado complicados.

- A mí también me da gusto tenerla de vuelta. – Respondió el ecuánime comodoro escuetamente.

Pero si algo había que decir a favor de Kelly Hickson era el hecho de que para ella los Azueta no parecían tener misterios ni secretos. Ella podía leerlos como si fueran un libro abierto. Y sabía que, aunque no lo demostrara e incluso tratara de ocultarlo, el comodoro Azueta estaba emocionado y feliz. Con los ojos hablaba Carlos Azueta y sus ojos decían sin tapujos lo que sus labios se negaban a admitir.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer, señor?

- ¿Eh…?

- Respecto a la arquitecta Galland… ¿piensa ir a recogerla al aeropuerto o algo así? No sé, estaba pensando que tal vez ella llegará cansada… con hambre… y no sé, quizás, si usted quiere, puedo hacerles reservaciones para algún restaurante… para cenar, quiero decir.

- ¿Qué? – Azueta parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. – Pero… teniente Hickson, ¿de dónde saca esas cosas? La arquitecta Galland regresa a Macross, eso es todo… yo tengo mucho trabajo y no hay tiempo de cenas ni de—es más, ¿por qué supone usted que yo querría…?

- ¡Vamos, comodoro! – Kelly le sonrió y se permitió hablarle no con el frío profesionalismo de una subordinada, sino con la cálida familiaridad de una hija. – Usted necesita cenar de cualquier forma… y yo pensé que quizás… es decir, le hace falta salir y distraerse un poco, señor… además ya revisé y no tiene nada pendiente en su agenda.

- Kelly… - Él le lanzó una mirada precautoria. – Tengo trabajo…

- Señor… con todo respeto, usted necesita un descanso. ¿Por qué no va a su casa, toma un baño, se relaja y va a recibirla? Yo estoy segura de que a Jesse le sorprendería mucho verlo aparecer por ahí… además, ustedes son amigos, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, lo somos. – Azueta se atrevió a admitir. – Pero yo no sé sí…

- Usted la llevó al aeropuerto cuando se fue a Woodland… ¿no sería fantástico ir a recibirla también? Además usted es un caballero, señor…

Azueta sonrió levemente y miró hacia la ventana. Kelly asintió con la cabeza, feliz y satisfecha consigo misma. Sabía que el comodoro terminaría por aceptar lo que ella estaba proponiendo… pero también sabía que le gustaba hacerse el difícil, fingir desinterés… mostrarse un tanto apático. Aunque sus ojos y su sonrisa lo traicionaran por completo.

- Supongo que necesitará ayuda para llevar su equipaje de vuelta a casa. – Meditó en voz alta. – Y el aeropuerto está algo alejado de la ciudad… y en hora pico, podría resultarle difícil conseguir transporte.

- Eso es lo que yo pienso. – Kelly sonrió.

- ¿A qué hora aterriza su avión?

- A las 1900 horas, señor.

Azueta consultó su reloj y miró hacia la pila de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Kelly entendió el mensaje y de inmediato se acercó y empezó a ordenarlos.

- Si usted no tiene inconveniente, yo me encargaré de todo esto.

- Pero teniente Hickson, yo—no sé…

- ¡Vamos, señor! – Ella lo animó. – Usted sabe que terminará por acceder… vamos a ahorrarnos tiempo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Siempre es así de concluyente, teniente?

- Solo cuando una amiga está por llegar a la ciudad y necesita transporte y comida, señor. Es decir, yo podría ir por Jesse, pero no creo que viajar en mi motoneta fuera cómodo para ella.

El comodoro Azueta se rió de buena gana y se puso de pie. Kelly sintió que el corazón le aleteaba en el pecho. Le encantaba ver al comodoro de buen humor, sobre todo en esos días en los que ella lo había notado tan ensimismado y desganado. Mientras el comodoro se colocaba su gorra de guarnición, miró a la teniente.

- Está bien… parece que no tengo escapatoria. No puedo creer que ahora los tenientes vengan a darles órdenes a los comodoros.

- Bueno… siendo totalmente honestos, no he venido aquí como su subordinada, señor… sino como la novia de su hijo.

- Alguien de la familia.

- ¡Exactamente!

- Gracias, Kelly… - Azueta le respondió con sinceridad y cariño. – Lo digo de verdad.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, señor.

- Si la almirante Hayes me necesita—

- Yo me haré cargo. Usted vaya sin preocupaciones.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces. – Azueta se detuvo de golpe en la puerta. - ¿Hay algún buen restaurante que puedas recomendarme, Kelly?

- ¿Qué clase de comida se le antoja?

- No sé…

- Bueno, a Jesse le gusta la cocina francesa… pero eso es demasiado elegante y poco práctico para una persona que viene de un vuelo y seguro se está muriendo de hambre. Quizás prefiera algo más tradicional… más casero.

- ¿Sí…?

- Si yo fuera usted la llevaría al Stardust, señor. – Kelly le guiñó el ojo. – Le aseguro que Tessie no los dejará morir de hambre… es un sitio agradable, la comida es buena… y no hay que hacer reservaciones.

El comodoro Azueta lanzó una carcajada que hizo que el corazón de Kelly se elevara por los aires. Aquel hombre serio y taciturno la observaba con innegable simpatía y cariño. Se acercó a ella para darle una palmadita en el hombro y asintió.

- Sus razonamientos son válidos, teniente… y si la arquitecta no tiene otra sugerencia, seguiré su consejo.

- Le aseguro que con el Stardust uno nunca puede estar equivocado, señor.

- Gracias, Kelly…

- ¡Pero ya vaya, dese prisa! Tiene el tiempo justo para irse a cambiar y todo eso.

El comodoro se rió, divertido con todo aquello… y francamente emocionado ante la idea de encontrarse con Jesse Galland… una idea que hasta hacia unos minutos, había sido nada más que un sueño, pero que de pronto se había convertido en una inesperada pero maravillosa realidad.

Carlos Azueta salió de su oficina, se despidió de su asistente y sin detenerse fue directamente al estacionamiento. Minutos más tarde la camioneta Mariner azul del comodoro salía de la base militar, enfilándose hacía la casa del Jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo de la UN Spacy.

-

* * *

-

Eran casi las 1700 horas cuando la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter regresaron al piso 21 del edificio del almirantazgo. Se habían dado un tiempo para salir a comer y después ir a dar un paseo – una caminata – por un parque de la ciudad. Ambos necesitaban relajarse un poco y además Rick siempre procuraba que Lisa hiciera un poco de ejercicio cada día. Era importante para ella, sobre todo en la etapa en la que se encontraba.

- Ya fuimos unos vagos, flojos, desobligados por un buen rato. – Lisa le iba diciendo a su esposo. – Ahora si hay que ponernos a trabajar.

- ¡Pero Lisa, si trabajamos mucho!

- De cualquier forma, pilotito… yo al menos sé que tendré que quedarme en la oficina hasta las 2000 o 2100 horas en el mejor de los casos.

- ¡Awww…! – Rick refunfuñó. – Bueno, al menos ya comimos… y si tú te quedas en la oficina, yo no pienso irme sin ti… yo también soy trabajador y responsable, ¿sabes?

- Yo lo sé, amor. – Lisa lo besó antes de salir del ascensor. - ¡Y por eso te quiero tanto!

Rick sonrió y suspiró profundamente. La cara de bobo enamorado que traía cuando salió del ascensor hubiera hecho reír a Kelly, quien se topó con ellos justo ahí… excepto que ella sentía que traía esa misma cara y lo último que quería era atraerse sobre sí las bromas y preguntas indiscretas de su primo.

- Almirante Hayes, general Hunter… - Kelly los saludó formalmente. - ¡Buenas tardes!

- ¡Hola Kelly! – Lisa le regresó familiarmente el saludo.

- De acuerdo… ¿qué hiciste ahora? – Rick lanzó. – Porque tú no eres así de respetuosa a menos de que hayas hecho algo muy malo.

- ¡Yo jamás hago nada malo! – Ella se defendió. – Tú me calumnias.

- Bien… - Lisa decidió cortar aquello antes de dejarlo crecer. – Kelly, ¿podrías decirle al comodoro Azueta que…?

- ¡Oh! – La teniente Hickson la interrumpió. – El comodoro no está, Lisa… ya se ha retirado por hoy.

- ¿Tan temprano? – Rick consultó su reloj. - ¡Esa debe de ser una de las señales del fin del mundo!

- ¿Qué sucedió, Kelly? – Lisa se preocupó un poco. - ¿Se sintió mal…?

- ¡Oh no! Claro que no… - Ella sonrió. – La arquitecta Galland regresa a Macross… el comodoro va a ir por ella al aeropuerto.

- ¡Ah! – Lisa sonrió aliviada. - ¡Que gusto me da escuchar esa noticia!

- ¡Azueta, ese viejo lobo! – Rick se rió.

- ¡Vamos, Rick…! – Kelly salió en defensa de Azueta. – Tú sabes que el comodoro—

Pero Kelly no pudo continuar con lo que quería decir, pues el sonido inesperado e insistente del teléfono de su oficina la interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, permítanme un momento! – Kelly fue a responder. – Almirantazgo, buenas tardes… ah… ¿sí? – La teniente miró a Lisa y a Rick con una mirada que a ellos no les agradó. - ¿Aquí… en la puerta de acceso número 4?... bueno… permítame un minuto por favor, ya le informo…

Kelly tapó el auricular del teléfono y miró a Lisa y a Rick, quienes a su vez la observaban con curiosidad. Por un momento pareció como si la teniente Hickson no supiera como decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Es… hablan de Control de Acceso… de la Puerta 4.

- ¿Sí…? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Hay alguien… es—dicen que la señorita Lynn Minmei está solicitando accesar a las instalaciones… para venir a hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Minmei? – Preguntaron Lisa y Rick a coro.

- Pero… ¿qué hace aquí? – El piloto quiso saber.

- Bueno… supongo que tendremos que escucharla. – Lisa respondió.

- No lo sé. – Kelly se aventuró a opinar. – Conociéndola, quizás venga a hacer alguna propuesta de negocios… una nueva serie de posters de "_Te quiero para la Spacy_" como parte de la propaganda institucional o algo así.

- En el mejor de los casos. – Rick razonó.

- Que le permitan entrar, Kelly. – Lisa ordenó. – Y en cuanto llegue, envíala a mi oficina, por favor.

- Sí, almirante.

Mientras Kelly hablaba por teléfono, transmitiendo las ordenes de la almirante Hayes, ella y su esposo se dirigieron a la oficina de la jefa suprema de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- Pero si esto es una visita social, ¿para qué aparecerse en la base? – Rick refunfuñaba. – Además, sin anunciarse primero ni nada…

- ¡Vamos Rick, no es tan malo! – Lisa fue a sentarse a su escritorio. – Quizás simplemente pasó por la ciudad y quiso venir a saludar en algún tiempo libre que tuvo.

- Sí, pero… no sé, cada vez que Minmei aparece las cosas no pueden ser buenas.

- No pensabas eso antes. – Lisa lanzó, con toda intención de molestar un poco a su esposo y divertirse a costa de ello… además de que de vez en cuando una catarsis de ese tipo no caía mal.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! – Rick se hizo el ofendido. – Además, tú estabas enamorada de su primo que es mil veces peor.

- Bueno, eso no lo discuto. – Lisa hizo un gesto.

- Pero si viene a invitarnos a algún concierto… yo no sé si quiera ir. Es decir, la última vez fue divertido y todo, pero… ya estoy demasiado viejo para esas cosas.

- ¡Uy, el Padre Tiempo ha hablado! – Lisa se rió. – Ah, no… solo fuiste tú. Es que con esa barba larga y blanca y todas esas canas de pronto no te reconocí.

- Creo que comiste gallo de pelea, Lisa… ¿qué tenía esa comida?

- Solo me gusta hacerte repelar, pilotito… es divertido.

- Pues a mi no me lo parece, malvada. – Rick caminó amenazadoramente hasta el escritorio de Lisa. – Tu idea de diversión realmente es muy torcida y malévola. Yo tengo mejores ideas, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y son tan torcidas y malévolas como las mías?

- ¿No entendiste que las mías son mejores? Eso quiere decir, más… placenteras, digamos.

- ¿Y vas a hacerme una demostración? – Lisa susurró ya casi contra los labios de Rick, quien se había inclinado sobre ella, buscando sus labios con los suyos.

- ¿Y tú qué crees? – Rick respondió, al tiempo que reclamaba posesivamente los labios de su esposa.

Lisa no se resistió. No podría hacerlo… simplemente le echó los brazos al cuello a Rick y se dejó besar por él. El piloto sonrió, satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo, y sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de Lisa hasta posarse en su espalda, para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con apasionada ternura mientras que la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Minmei estaba cerca, él sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle a Lisa cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que ella significaba para él y cuanto la necesitaba en su vida. Ella era su todo y Rick quería que eso quedara bien establecido entre ellos.

- ¡Wow…! – Lisa susurró cuando aquel beso finalmente terminó.

Entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al contemplar aquellos ojos profundamente azules de su piloto que la observaban con pura y simple adoración. No sabía como se las ingeniaba Rick, pero era un hecho de la vida el que cada vez que él la besaba de aquella manera, ella se quedaba sin aliento.

- Te amo, ¿sabes? – Rick susurró. – No tienes una idea de cuanto te amo.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Rick. – Ella susurró. – Te lo aseguro.

Y para que no quedaran dudas al respecto, Lisa tomó el rostro de Rick entre sus manos y lo besó, tierna y suavemente, en medio de los ojos, en la punta de la nariz y después en los labios.

Rick suspiró y le devolvió a su esposa una sonrisa tierna y soñadora. Los dos se quedaron ahí, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo y jugueteando uno con las manos del otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un toquido insistente en la puerta les anunciara que su visitante había llegado. Rick se colocó al lado del escritorio de su esposa y ella, con voz firme pero amable, anunció a la recién llegada que podía entrar.

Y Minmei así lo hizo.

La joven estrella de la música entró con aquella estudiada elegancia que la caracterizaba. Iba vestida con un elegante (aunque a Rick le pareció un tanto estrafalario) vestido rojo que realmente la hacía destacarse, un enorme sombrero adornado con plumas, unos enormes anteojos negros que retiró en cuanto entró a la oficina, una igualmente enorme bolsa que hacía juego con sus zapatos y una estola de un material indeterminado, a juego con las plumas de su sombrero.

Rick pensó que Minmei bien podía pasar por un pavo real… pero había algo en su mirada y en la sonrisa amable con la que los saludó que hizo considerar al piloto la idea de que, quizás a pesar de todo la Señorita Macross había madurado y ahora era una mujer de bien.

- ¡Lisa… Rick…! – Ella los saludó efusivamente, yendo hacia ellos. - ¿Cómo han estado?

- ¡Hola Minmei! – Lisa se puso de pie para recibirla. – Nos da gusto verte.

Era imposible para la recién llegada el no notar el hecho de que Lisa estaba muy cambiada… no solamente se veía impresionante, con su uniforme de almirante de la UNS, sino que había algo en ella que la hacía brillar, resplandecer… algo en su mirada que la hacía iluminar aquella oficina… algo en su sonrisa… algo en toda ella. Y Minmei no podía dejar de notar lo que ya era tan evidente: un embarazo de cinco meses.

La Señorita Macross se había enterado de que Lisa y Rick estaban por ser padres. Lo había escuchado en las noticias; lo había leído en las revistas… pero fue hasta ese momento que aquel pensamiento realmente fue procesado por ella. Lisa Hayes estaba embarazada… llevaba en su vientre al hijo de Rick Hunter.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verlos. – Minmei fue a estrechar la mano de Lisa y a darle un beso. - ¡Te ves hermosa, Lisa!

- Gracias, Minmei… tú también te ves muy bien.

- Rick… - Minmei le extendió la mano y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estás? Te ves muy bien.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias. – Rick respondió políticamente.

- ¿Cómo se sienten? – Minmei se sintió súbitamente entusiasmada ante el embarazo de Lisa. - ¿Para cuándo nace el bebé?

- Para agosto. – Lisa le informó, al tiempo que casi como por reflejo, se acariciaba su abdomen. – Y nos sentimos muy bien.

- Estamos muy emocionados, de verdad. – Rick completó y remarcó aquello besando a Lisa en la frente.

- Pero vamos… hay que pasar a la salita. – Lisa les señaló hacía el espacio en donde ella recibía a sus visitas y enseguida tomó el interfón. – Kelly, ¿podrías traernos unas galletitas y té…? – Lisa miró a sus acompañantes. - ¿Quieren café o algo más…?

- Té está bien. – Minmei aceptó.

- Sí, té… ¿para mí? Bueno… un jugo de arándano estará bien… gracias Kelly.

Los tres fueron a instalarse en la salita. Minmei ocupó el sillón individual y Lisa y Rick fueron a sentarse en el sofá. El piloto pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, abrazándola posesivamente. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Minmei, quien muy a su pesar sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquella imagen.

- Bien… lamento importunarlos, pero…

- No importunas. – Rick comentó.

- Gracias Rick… el hecho es que estoy en Ciudad Macross solo por un par de días. Vamos a grabar algunos promocionales para MBS y voy a estar en algunos programas. Creo que van a hacerme una entrevista para el noticiero del medio día y tengo una aparición en un programa de variedades en la noche… hmmm…

- ¿Noches para Llorar? – Rick se rió. – Yo conozco a alguien que va a delirar…

Lisa le sonrió a su esposo y después miró a su huésped.

- Es bueno saber que las cosas van bien con tu carrera, Minmei.

- Ah, sí… muy bien… Vance es un representante excelente y tiene muy buen ojo para los negocios. Hemos tenido altas y bajas… pero Vance piensa que un pequeño escándalo es buena propaganda… de vez ene cuando, claro.

- ¿Y viniste a Macross a buscar líos para un nuevo escándalo? - Rick preguntó casi inocentemente.

Casi… por lo que Lisa decidió castigarlo con un codazo directo a las costillas. Minmei los observó con curiosidad y la almirante Hayes decidió salir de aquel momento incómodo enfocando el tema de conversación hacia otros terrenos menos espinosos.

- Escuché que estás de gira.

- Sí… tenemos una serie de conciertos y presentaciones programadas para este verano. Quisiera invitarlos, pero creo que va a ser un poco difícil con el bebé en camino y todo. De cualquier forma me encargaré de que les envíen una copia de mi nuevo CD.

- Gracias, Minmei.

- Todos los temas los escribí yo… aunque la música es de un equipo creativo. Tengo a un par de compositores muy buenos colaborando conmigo. Yo todavía no me animo a escribir música. No que no lo haya hecho antes, porque incluso el tema principal del CD es de mi autoría, letra y música… con algunos arreglos. Pero todavía no soy demasiado fluida en el área musical y por eso prefiero que me apoyen con eso.

- Claro. – Lisa respondió empáticamente.

- ¡Hey! Pero tienen que avisarme cuando nazca su bebé, así yo podré dedicarles algún concierto donde esté ese día… en agosto tenemos la agenda llena.

- Te lo agradecemos, Minmei. – Rick respondió. – Pero… ¿era eso lo que querías decirnos? Sobre tus conciertos, quiero decir…

Lisa le lanzó a su esposo una mirada que podía atravesar el acero. Era obvio que a Rick le incomodaba la presencia de Minmei en ese lugar, pero tampoco se trataba de ser groseros con ella. Y aunque sabía que Rick no hacía esos comentarios con afán de molestar a la cantante, ella pensaba que era mejor mantener la conversación civilizada y amable. Rick miró a su esposa y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que bien podía significar que él no entendía porque Lisa lo miraba de esa forma.

- En realidad… - Minmei respondió después de unos segundos. – Hay algo… algo importante que quisiera decirles y yo—pensé que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad… no es sobre mí, claro… pero…

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Es sobre Kyle… mi primo.

De pronto todas las alarmas se encendieron el las cabezas de Lisa y Rick ante la mención de aquel nombre. Los dos se miraron y después sus ojos se desviaron hacia Minmei, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se notaba claramente preocupada.

- Hace un par de semanas coincidimos en Vermont… yo tenía un concierto en Montpelier y él estaba cerca… no sé, después de algún tiempo finalmente él fue a visitarme. No fue fácil, ¿saben? Es decir, volver a verlo… después de tanto tiempo y después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

- Lo entiendo. – Lisa respondió.

- Nuestros caminos se han separado demasiado y hablar con él fue como—como hablar con esta persona que yo realmente no conocía, ¿lo entienden? Como alguien a quien acabas de conocer… incluso su rostro se nota diferente… endurecido… cambiado.

Minmei se hundió en sus reflexiones y se hizo un silencio en la oficina de la almirante Hayes. Rick y Lisa se sentían un tanto impacientes por escuchar lo que fuera que ella les tuviera que decir, respecto a Kyle. Fue Rick, mucho menos paciente que su esposa, quien la urgió a continuar:

- ¿Y qué sucedió entonces, Minmei? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me… me estuvo hablando de muchas cosas… de muchos proyectos que tiene y de—actividades en las que está participando. – Minmei los miró con cierta angustia reflejada en sus ojos. – Ya saben… proyectos pacifistas. Mi primo siempre ha sido así.

- Sabemos que Kyle está manejando artísticamente a algunos grupos que abiertamente apoyan la causa pacifista y al Frente Alternativa Pacifista, el FAP.

- Sí, así es. – Ella aceptó. – Yo no sé de política, jamás he entendido mucho de ello… pero si de algo siempre he estado segura es de que yo siempre apoyaré la causa de ustedes, de los militares, por más que Kyle quisiera lo contrario. Siempre lo he hecho, desde que estábamos en el SDF-1, ¿recuerdan? Y no me agrada la manera en como Kyle se expresa de ustedes… ni sus acciones. Es decir, siempre fue así, pero ahora está peor que nunca… ¿entienden?

- Y nosotros siempre apreciaremos y valoraremos el apoyo que siempre hemos recibido de ti, Minmei. – Lisa respondió con una cálida sinceridad que hizo sonreír a la Señorita Macross, a pesar de todo. – Y entendemos lo que Kyle está haciendo. Aunque lo que quizás no alcancemos a visualizar es la magnitud de su influencia política por medio de la música.

- Lisa, no es algo que quisieras saber. – Respondió la estrella con una actitud tan seria que hizo que Rick abriera mucho los ojos. Él sabía cuando Minmei estaba preocupada y en ese momento, definitivamente lo estaba.

- ¿Qué sabes de sus actividades, Minmei? – El piloto quiso saber. - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me invitó a unirme a su cruzada pacifista. Yo me negué, por supuesto… pero estuvo hablando… me dijo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que haya un estallido social… me habló del descontento en las aldeas zentraedis y de que ellos—ellos eran los únicos que les llevaban algo de alivio y algo de humanidad por medio de la música. Pero los grupos que Kyle maneja son—demasiado cuestionables. Es decir, en el contenido de su música… en sus actitudes.

- Entendemos. – Lisa asintió.

- Kyle está obsesionado, Lisa… y yo estoy preocupada. Tiene todo el año en una gira que más que ser artística es de propaganda política a favor del FAP… una gira de activismo pacifista, dijo él. Trabaja como promotor de conciertos de sus artistas que cantan música de protesta… va de pueblo en pueblo visitando comunas y ecoaldeas. Es muy popular entre los pacifistas y los zentraedis exiliados.

- Nada bueno puede salir de eso. – Rick reflexionó. - ¿Y tienes idea de dónde están esas ecoaldeas y esas comunas, Minmei?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Me parece que hay por todos lados… aunque he sabido que mi primo se ha concentrado en las regiones más norteñas. No lo sé… lo único que sé es que Kyle tiene mucho rencor, mucha rabia y mucho odio hacia el ejército. Estoy preocupada… y quiero que ustedes mantengan un ojo vigilante sobre él… sobre todo esto.

- Faltan dos meses para las elecciones. – Lisa comentó. – La situación se va a recrudecer muchísimo en estos tiempos. Se vienen momentos difíciles y yo creo que no debemos descuidar ningún flanco. Y mucho menos podemos minimizar la influencia que Kyle puede tener sobre esos grupos. Después de todo sabemos que tú música fue determinante durante la Guerra Espacial, Minmei. Conocemos el poder de la música sobre el ánimo de los zentraedis.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

Lisa miró a Rick y él se alertó de inmediato, dispuesto a acceder a cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decirle u ordenarle.

- Habrá que hablar de esto con nuestra gente, Rick… mantener una alerta en esta situación.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Kelly entró llevando una bandeja con galletitas, jugo, té y todo lo que Lisa le había encargado. La joven teniente les sonrió a sus superiores y fue a colocarlo todo sobre la mesita de café.

- Aquí tienen… ¿algo más que necesite, almirante Hayes?

- Sí, Kelly… quiero que convoques a una reunión urgente para mañana a primera hora.

- ¿A quién debo convocar?

- A los Azules. – Lisa respondió.

Kelly asintió, sabiendo exactamente a quien se refería la almirante con aquello. Los Azules era el nombre coloquial que la gente de la base le daba al equipo de colaboradores más cercanos de la almirante Hayes, por el hecho de que sus reuniones siempre se llevaban a cabo en la sala azul del piso 21. Aquel equipo estaba conformado por la almirante Hayes, el general Hunter, el comodoro Azueta, el coronel Sidar, el mayor Sterling, la capitana Parino Sterling y la teniente Hickson.

- Mañana a primera hora. – Kelly anotó en su agenda electrónica. - ¿Algún asunto en particular, almirante?

- Asuntos de seguridad.

- ¡A la orden! – Kelly hizo una venia. – Permiso para retirarme.

Lisa hizo un movimiento de mano y con una sonrisa le indicó a su asistente que se le concedía el permiso que solicitaba. Cuando Kelly salió de la oficina, Minmei – quien la había estado observando atentamente -, comentó:

- Esa chica es muy linda… la he visto varias veces… y me parece familiar.

- Bueno, es familiar. – Rick sonrió. – Es mi prima.

- ¿Tú prima? – Minmei miró al piloto con ojos desorbitados. – Tú jamás mencionaste que tuvieras una prima.

Rick se encogió de hombros, pensando que incluso si lo hubiera mencionado, Minmei no lo hubiera registrado. Ella generalmente se enfocaba a su propio mundito y olvidaba todo lo demás. Pero el piloto pensó que aquello era algo que a él realmente ya no le importaba.

- Bueno, es Kelly Hickson… es hija de una hermana de mi madre. Es mi prima.

- Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que hay cierta resemblanza de familia… - Minmei sacudió la cabeza. – Pero en fin… espero que tomen las medidas necesarias para hacerse cargo de esta situación.

- No podemos reprimir la libertad de expresión de esos cantantes, - Lisa comentó. – Pero al menos podemos mantener la vigilancia y no bajar la guardia.

- Aunque tenemos que ser muy discretos. – Rick comentó. – De otra manera hay personas, como cierta italiana que conocemos, que saltarían de inmediato a protestar, argumentando que estamos tomando atribuciones que no nos corresponden. Ya sabes todo lo que ha sucedido con el asunto de la Operación Clarión, amor.

- Claro… seremos muy discretos. – Lisa aceptó.

Mientras la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter seguían hablando de algunas cuestiones operativas que Minmei realmente no comprendía, ella se enfocó a dos cosas importantes: tomar su té y observar a aquella pareja que hacían Lisa y Rick.

Se veían tan jóvenes, tan enamorados… tan sanos y atractivos. Hacían una gran pareja, una hermosa pareja y – a pesar de todo -, Minmei era la primera en admitirlo. No podía negar que Rick se notaba tranquilo y feliz. Y que se veía tan atractivo, apuesto y varonil como jamás se había visto. Y Lisa… Minmei recordó que hubo un tiempo en que llegó a pensar que la entonces teniente Hayes era una mujer vieja y demasiado ordinaria. ¡Que equivocada había estado! Porque ante ella solo podía ver a una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra: una mujer hermosa, inteligente, profesional, responsable, feliz… Minmei no tenía duda, Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter eran la pareja más perfecta que ella había conocido en su vida.

- En ese caso, - Lisa puntualizó. – Ya mañana en la reunión hablaremos de ello.

- Es imperativo. – Rick asintió con gran convicción.

- Pero díganme… - Minmei sonrió. - ¿Cómo se sienten? Es decir, con su bebé y todo… ¿dicen que nace en agosto? No falta mucho para agosto… ¿están emocionados?

Lisa y Rick se miraron y casi por reflejo, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su esposa, acercándola a él y plantándole un besito suave en la frente.

- Emocionados es poca cosa. – Rick explicó. – Es algo… es algo especial… algo demasiado grande como para poder definirlo con palabras.

- Se notan felices. – Minmei sonrió.

- ¡Estamos felices! – Fue el turno de Lisa de responder.

- ¿Y ya saben si será un nene o una nena?

- Una bebita. – Rick respondió con innegable cariño, mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de su esposa. – Pensamos llamarla Erin… por la herencia irlandesa de Lisa.

- ¡Es un lindo nombre! – Minmei se emocionó. - ¿Saben? Si algún día me siento inspirada, creo que podría incluso componerle una canción o algo así. ¿No sería fantástico?

- Lo sería. – Lisa sonrió. – Gracias, Minmei.

- No tienen nada que agradecer. – La Señorita Macross se puso de pie. – Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo o incluso invitarlos a cenar, pero… pero tengo que estar en los Estudios MBS en unos minutos y no sé cuánto tiempo me retengan ahí. También quisiera invitarlos a mis conciertos, pero dudo que puedan asistir en estos tiempos.

- No te preocupes, Minmei. – Lisa se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. – Te agradecemos por todo. Y fue agradable verte por aquí.

- Gracias, Lisa… lo digo de verdad.

- Minmei… - Rick también le estrechó la mano. – Buena suerte con todo… y gracias.

- Ni lo menciones, Rick. – Minmei le sonrió con ternura al piloto. – Ahora me despido… ¡No olviden verme en Noches para Llorar!

- Créeme que no podríamos salvarnos de eso. – Rick respondió. – Con Miriya y todo…

- ¿Eh…?

- No, nada… solo decía que espero que tengas una estancia agradable en la ciudad.

- Gracias Rick… Lisa… hasta pronto.

La artista mejor conocida y más aclamada de la Tierra salió de la oficina, dejando tras de sí a dos militares que se notaban un tanto preocupados después de todo lo que ella les había dicho. Pero esas horas del día no eran como para preocuparse por cosas que de cualquier forma había que tratar al día siguiente, así que Rick decidió levantar el ánimo.

- ¿Crees que Minmei realmente componga una canción para nuestra hija?

- Sería lindo, ¿no lo crees?

- Hmmm… no lo sé… depende de qué tipo de canción sea. Minmei puede componer cosas muy interesantes… pero también tiene un historial de canciones muy poco afortunadas.

- Pero igualmente populares.

- ¡Y eso es lo que más me preocupa!

- ¡Vamos, Rick! – Lisa se rió y se acercó para acurrucarse con su piloto. – Ella solo trata de ser amable.

- Lo sé, pero… - Rick se detuvo y simplemente abrazó a Lisa y la besó en la frente. – Bueno, en algo tiene razón, te ves hermosa, Lisa.

- ¡Adulador! – Ella sonrió perezosamente contra el pecho del muchacho.

- ¡Vamos, almirante! ¿Qué tiene que hacer un pobre piloto para ganarse la simpatía de una mujer como tú?

- Bueno… no sé… - Lisa lo miró. – Podría comenzar por darme un besito, por ejemplo.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió. – Mira, un besito ahora, porque tengo que volver al campo aéreo… pero esta noche, en casa…

- Espero que me sorprenda, general.

- Le aseguro que lo haré, almirante. Esta noche será mi nombre la única palabra que podrá salir de sus labios… eso se lo aseguro.

- ¡Que arrogante! Espero que me demuestre que dice la verdad.

- Yo jamás miento, almirante. – Rick la besó en los labios suavemente. – Usted mejor que nadie sabe que yo jamás miento.

- Distorsionas un poco la verdad… la manipulas y la acomodas a tu conveniencia… pero jamás mientes.

- ¡Eres una horrenda! – Rick seguía besándola. - ¡Mala… fea! Y lo peor de todo es que con todo, así te amo.

- Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no? – Lisa le regresaba beso por beso.

- ¡Las mejores noticias!

Los dos se rieron y tras un último beso, Rick se puso de pie.

- Ya mañana nos preocuparemos por la situación con Kyle. Por ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo que hay que terminar el día de hoy… voy al campo aéreo por un par de horas más. ¿A qué hora estarás libre, Lisa?

- No sé… - Ella consultó su reloj. – Alrededor de las 2000 horas, supongo.

- Paso por ti entonces.

- ¡Aquí te espero, piloto!

- ¡Te amo, bonita! – Rick le dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

- Y yo a ti.

El piloto salió de la oficina y Lisa se quedó sentada en el sofá, sonriendo una de esas sonrisas bobas que eran siempre resultado de algún encuentro con su esposo. Tomó su vaso de jugo de encima de la mesita y su expresión de pronto cambió a preocupada cuando recordó todo lo que habían estado conversando con Minmei.

- ¡En fin! – Suspiró la almirante de la UNS. – Rick tiene razón, ya mañana nos preocuparemos y nos ocuparemos de esta situación.

La puerta de la oficina se entreabrió y la cabeza rubia de Kelly Hickson apareció por ahí. Lisa la miró y le sonrió, invitándola a entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Ya todos están convocados para la reunión de mañana… a las 0800 horas en el Salón Azul, como siempre. ¿Quieres que recoja la bandeja, Lisa?

- Por favor, Kelly. – La almirante se dirigió a su escritorio. – Y gracias, por todo.

- Lisa… mientras estaban hablando con Minmei llamó la licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¿Te dijo qué quería?

- No… pero seguramente nada bueno ni nada productivo. Sabes como es ella… es una piedrita en el zapato. O como decía uno de nuestros sargentos instructores en la Academia, una cobija con pulgas.

- ¿Cobija con pulgas? – Lisa se rió.

- Sí, bueno… si te pones una cobija con pulgas encima, te aseguro que muy cómoda no vas a estar.

Lisa se rió con más ganas. Esa era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba de su asistente, el hecho de que, sin importar las circunstancias, siempre se las ingeniara para hacerla reír.

- De acuerdo… estamos de acuerdo con esa definición. Pero… ¿no te dijo nada entonces?

- Le dije que estabas ocupada con una reunión y me preguntó que si era con Minmei… supongo que la vio entrar al edificio. No sé, tal vez quería la foto y el autógrafo de rigor… o tal vez no. Finalmente las dos son un par de divas… aunque Minmei se nota mucho más humana ahora.

- Sí, realmente ha madurado a fuerza de los golpes de la vida.

- ¡En fin! La _signorina _solo hizo el comentario de que seguramente ustedes estarían negociando una nueva campaña de propaganda militar con Minmei. ¡Que tontería! ¿Quién necesita a esa cantante cuando tú y Rick son la mejor cara del ejército y la única propaganda que necesitamos?

Lisa sonrió, a la vez conmovida y agradecida con su asistente por ese cariño incondicional y esa fe ciega que les profesaba. Kelly levantó la bandeja con los sobrantes del té y las galletas y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Algo más, almirante?

- Nada más por ahora, Kelly.

La teniente Hickson asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió a su superior y salió de ahí sin mayores ceremonias. Lisa se hundió en su poltrona y meditó sobre todo aquello por unos segundos. Pero después simplemente sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era momento de volver al trabajo… eso era, si quería estar lista a la hora que su piloto pasaría por ella. Y aquello era, sin duda, toda la motivación que necesitaba.

-

* * *

-

En el aeropuerto civil de ciudad Macross, todo era actividad. La ciudad se había convertido, desde sus inicios, en un centro importante de reunión para familias de todo el mundo, por lo tanto el constante ir y venir de personas era cosa de todos los días. Los vuelos que llegaban y partían de la ciudad cada día eran bastantes, sobre todo considerando que Ciudad Macross no era precisamente una gran metrópolis.

Y entre la multitud que en esos momentos de movía por ahí, totalmente mimetizado en ella y pasando desapercibido por completo, el comodoro Azueta se dirigía hacia la zona de arribos.

Cuando Azueta vestía ropas civiles, sus facciones se suavizaban y su aspecto cambiaba bastante. Se le notaba más joven y mucho más relajado que cuando usaba ese uniforme militar que era ya su segunda piel. Aquel día el comodoro vestía especialmente casual, con unos pantalones tipo kakhi y una camisa azul que lo hacían ver fresco y cómodo.

En la mano llevaba un trozo de papel en el que Kelly había anotado para él el número de vuelo de la arquitecta Galland y su hora y puerta de arribo. Azueta se detuvo momentáneamente frente a una de las pantallas informativas del aeropuerto, revisó los datos que en ella se mostraban y los comparó con los que él traía escritos en el papelito.

- Veinte minutos… - Murmuró en voz baja. – Bueno, no falta mucho.

Miró a su alrededor. La gente seguía yendo y viniendo. Observó a una familia compuesta por dos ancianos, sus tres nietos y una mujer joven – la madre de los chicos, él asumió, que esperaban cerca de una puerta. Y cuando esta se abrió y un grupo de personas salió de ella, un hombre joven corrió hacia aquella familia, sin importarle la multitud o el hecho de que sus maletas hubieran quedado en el suelo detrás de él en el proceso. La chica fue a abrazarlo y él la levantó por el talle, mientras que los chicos corrían a abrazarse a sus piernas, a su cintura, a donde podían. Mientras tanto los dos ancianos, sonrientes y felices, se mantenían a una distancia prudente.

Azueta no pudo menos que sonreír ante esa escena. Iba a reanudar su camino cuando se detuvo, notando que frente a él y bloqueando su paso, una joven pareja se besaba apasionadamente. La chica acababa de llegar y el muchacho la había recibido con un hermoso ramo de flores frescas.

Más allá un hombre con un maletín y vestido en un sobrio traje de negocios, caminaba a toda prisa entre la multitud, consultando su reloj. Nadie había ido a recibirlo a él y Azueta pudo ver la diferencia entre esas reuniones familiares y aquel hombre solitario. Aquello lo hizo meditar un poco y se dio cuenta de que Kelly había tenido razón al obligarlo a ir a recibir a Galland… aunque obligar quizás no era la palabra correcta. Quizás ella le había dado la motivación, el empujón final que él necesitaba.

- No quisiera que llegara a un lugar donde nadie está esperando por ella. Además traerá su equipaje y rentar un taxi para ir hasta su casa… con tanta gente debe ser difícil conseguir transporte. Mejor así.

El comodoro caminó de un lado al otro del pasillo, deteniéndose por ahí para leer los titulares de algún diario de los que vendían en los kioscos del aeropuerto o para revisar, una y otra vez, el estatus del vuelo de la arquitecta en las pantallas de información.

Aquel curtido militar se notaba nervioso… no podía ocultarlo, mucho menos negarlo. Dentro de él una profunda emoción lo embargaba, pero sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Por un lado ansiaba ver a Galland… dos meses de ausencia habían sido demasiados para él. Tenía ganas de verla, de conversar con ella, de pasar un rato agradable en su compañía. Pero por otro lado se sentía nervioso… sentía mariposas en el estómago y escalofríos cada vez que el reloj avanzaba un minuto más. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así… nunca… ni siquiera con Laura, su esposa.

Cuando aquel pensamiento sobre su esposa apareció en su mente, instintivamente Azueta se llevó la mano a su dedo anular, en donde hasta hacía unos días había estado su anillo de matrimonio, pero que ahora lucía desnudo. Se sentía extraño… era como haber perdido una parte misma de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo aquello era liberador… sobre todo después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Sobre todo después de todo de lo que él se había enterado en los últimos días…

De pronto el corazón del comodoro dio un vuelco, cuando escuchó en el sistema de sonido del aeropuerto el anuncio de que el vuelo de Jesse Galland acababa de aterrizar y que los pasajeros arribarían en unos minutos por la puerta 1. Él miró a su alrededor y confirmó que se encontraba justamente frente a la puerta uno.

Se dio la media vuelta y miró su imagen levemente reflejada en una vidriera cercana. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se arregló el cuello de su camisa. Después se quedó quieto ahí, donde estaba, en una posición de descanso muy al estilo militar, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta que en cualquier momento se abriría.

Pasaron unos minutos… cinco… diez… pero el comodoro Azueta seguía inconmovible en su lugar. En su mente no parecía poder formular pensamientos lógicos en esos momentos, así que simplemente había dejado de pensar. Solo miraba a la gente ir y venir y trataba de concentrarse en eso para no pensar en nada más… para no sentir nada más… para no admitir lo que ya era tan obvio.

Y de pronto la puerta número uno se abrió y un grupo de personas, cargando maletas y sonriendo a quienes los esperaban tras una cinta de contención, apareció por ahí. Las familias comenzaron a reunirse. Los recién llegados agitaban sus manos en señal de saludo y quienes los esperaban saltaban emocionados (sobre todo los niños). Había saludos, abrazos, apretones de manos. Todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo y todos querían ser los primeros en saludar a sus recién llegados.

Pero Azueta miraba, a través de todas aquellas personas y todas aquellas familias… con su mirada escaneaba el lugar, buscando con cierta ansiedad a una persona en particular. A la persona por la que él había llegado a ese lugar, a ese momento… y eso podía ser tomado en varias formas y todas ellas serían válidas.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del comodoro cuando la vio cruzar la puerta. Fue una de las últimas personas que lo hizo. La observó de arriba abajo y notó que se veía cansada. Iba vestida con unos jeans algo gastados y una cazadora de un color parduzco que ya mostraba sus años. Su cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros, donde llevaba una bolsa de mensajero y venía jalando, detrás de ella, su maleta con rueditas.

Jesse Galland no tenía prisa. Era obvio que no esperaba a nadie y que ella podía disponer de su tiempo y espacio a voluntad. Se detuvo momentáneamente para permitir que un grupo de personas pasara frente a ella y eso le permitió a Azueta acercarse un poco sin ser notado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, sonrió emocionado al sentir su aroma. Y de pronto todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos y toda su inquietud desaparecieron. Y pensó que jamás en su vida la arquitecta Galland se había visto más hermosa que en ese momento.

Jesse iba a continuar su camino, cuando sintió que alguien la detuvo por el hombro, al tiempo que le quitaba la pesada bolsa de mensajero que cargaba por ahí. Su primer pensamiento fue que quizás se tratara de algún taxista buscando clientes… pero cuando se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la observaban con ansiedad y unos labios que sonreían tímidamente, Jesse sintió que el mundo se iluminaba… y que sus piernas se debilitaban notoriamente.

- ¡Carlos…! – Aquel nombre fue casi un suspiro.

- Buenas noches, arquitecta Galland. – La saludó él con fingida formalidad. – Y bienvenida a Ciudad Macross.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente en los labios de Jesse. Sus ojos resplandecieron de una manera tan intensa que encandilaron el corazón de Azueta que latía muy fuerte en su pecho. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada… por un momento Jesse tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre Carlos Azueta y abrazarlo… por un momento él quiso acercarse y saludarla de una manera más cariñosa… pero ninguno de los dos hizo lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, las sonrisas y las miradas que iluminaban sus rostros eran más elocuentes y expresivas que cualquier otra cosa.

- Yo—no esperaba encontrarte aquí. – Jesse tartamudeó. – Yo no pensé que tú…

- Sí, bueno… - Carlos se aclaró la garganta. – Ya sabes… pensé que necesitarías un medio de transporte confiable… que llegarías cansada…

- Pero… es que—mira, me vine con la ropa que traía esta mañana… ni siquiera me cambié… yo…

- No te preocupes. – Carlos se echó al hombro la bolsa del mensajero y tomó la otra maleta de manos de Jesse. – Vamos… ¿tienes hambre?

- Realmente no quiero importunar, Carlos. – Ella sonreía embelesada, como si estuviera contemplando un sueño. Sin embargo sus ojos refutaban por completo las palabras que su boca pronunciaba.

- No hay problema… podemos ir a comer algo rápido, para que después puedas ir a casa a descansar. ¿El Stardust te parece bien?

- ¡Oh, es perfecto! No sabes como he soñado con una buen bagette de pollo con ensalada de zanahoria, de esos que solo Tessie sabe hacer.

- ¡El Stardust será, entonces!

Mientras los dos caminaban entre la gente que abarrotaba el aeropuerto a esas horas, no podían dejar de sonreírse, de lanzarse miradas cómplices ni de pensar que aquello realmente era algo inesperado. Estar juntos de esa manera, otra vez, después de tantas semanas de separación. Nunca hasta entonces Azueta se dio cuenta de cuánto había realmente extrañado a Jesse Galland.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y pusieron las maletas en la cajuela de la Mariner del comodoro, él se apresuró a abrir caballerosamente la portezuela para permitirle entrar al vehículo. Después se dio prisa en dar la vuelta a la camioneta para ir a ocupar su puesto de conductor.

- Fue una sorpresa el saber que venías hoy, Jess. – Azueta comentó, mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha.

- Si, bueno… todavía planeaba quedarme en Woodland al menos una o dos semanas más. Pero me mandaron llamar del museo. Mañana tengo que reportarme temprano con el director.

- Nada malo, espero.

- Nah… - Ella sonrió. – Algo debe de haber surgido… así que aquí me tienes de vuelta.

- Me da gusto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

- Muy tranquilo, por suerte. ¿Y tú, cómo has estado Carlos? Realmente no esperaba verte aquí hoy… te lo agradezco como no te imaginas.

- ¡Nada que agradecer, Galland!

Mientras el comodoro se ocupaba de pagar la cuota del estacionamiento en el cajero automático del mismo, Jesse lo observó con detenimiento por primera vez aquella noche. Había algo diferente en Carlos Azueta… ¿realmente había cambiado tanto en las semanas que ella había estado ausente? Aunque no lograba descubrir qué era exactamente lo que encontraba diferente en él.

Comenzó a estudiarlo cuidadosamente. Su cabello prematuramente encanecido se veía levemente rubio bajo las luces del alumbrado del boulevard del aeropuerto. Sus ojos eran tan azules como ella recordaba… y eran además los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto en su vida. Su mirada serena, su sonrisa franca… se notaba además muy cómodo y no era solo por la ropa que traía puesta – que además le quedaba muy bien. Había algo en Carlos Azueta… algo que lo hacía ver diferente.

Y entonces Jesse se percató de que algo hacía falta… algo que hasta la última vez que había visto al comodoro había estado en él como parte misma de su cuerpo y de su piel. La arquitecta Galland clavó su mirada en la mano del comodoro y notó que su anillo de matrimonio había desaparecido. Aquello llamó poderosamente su atención y por un momento pensó en indagar sobre ello… pero se detuvo al considerar que quizás era algo demasiado personal para Azueta.

- El Stardust no está muy lejos de aquí. – Él habló una vez que salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron la carretera rumbo a la ciudad. – Sé que debes de estar agotada después de este viaje, pero antes de ir a descansar es bueno que comas algo. La comida del avión debió ser francamente espantosa.

- Bueno, ya sabes… un sándwich duro y una ensalada de frutas ácidas. – Ella sonrió. – Lo típico.

- ¡Claro! – Él sonrió.

- Me da gusto estar de vuelta. – Comentó ella con un tono de voy que llegó directamente al corazón del comodoro. – Los extrañé, ¿sabes?

- Sí… yo—nosotros también te extrañamos a ti. Espero que las cosas vayan bien en Woodland.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! De hecho no puedo esperar a ir a hablar con Lisa—con la almirante Hayes, para mostrarle un sinfín de fotografías que traigo conmigo. ¡Se va a poner feliz! Además de que hay algunos detalles que me gustaría comentar con ella… ya sabes, sobre algunos acabados arquitectónicos. Ella seguramente recordará que tipo de decoración tenía la casa en ciertas áreas y esas cosas.

- Sí, seguramente.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ellos. Era como si los dos quisieran decir algo… algo que no se atrevían a pronunciar. Se sentía la electricidad dentro de aquel vehículo… se sentía que algo estaba sucediendo ahí… que algo luchaba desesperadamente por surgir entre ellos… algo que ellos, a su vez, trataban de contener y de reprimir.

- ¿Y cómo has estado? – Preguntó el comodoro. – Es decir… todo bien, espero.

- Por suerte.

- Sí…

- ¿Y los chicos, cómo están?

- ¡Felices! – Azueta sonrió, feliz de tener un tema algo más neutral de que hablar. – Kelly cumplió años este fin de semana y ella y Nicolás se fueron de campamento para celebrarlo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! – Jesse se emocionó.

- Sí, bueno… yo le insisto a mi hijo en que trate bien a Kelly. Es una muchacha muy buena y merece lo mejor que él le pueda dar.

- ¡Oh, pero Kelly adora a Nick! – Jesse opinó. – Solo basta ver la manera en que se expresa de él. Cuando me cuenta de Nick en sus correos electrónicos, casi puedo sentir las chispas que saltan por todos lados.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo quiere mucho. Y él a ella. – Azueta sonrió. – Lo cuál me pone muy contento. Kelly es exactamente el tipo de mujer que yo quiero para mi hijo. Y por otro lado, quiero que ella tenga a un hombre bueno a su lado. Y sé que Nicolás es un muchacho noble y trabajador… no lo sé, pero para mí Kelly ya es como una hija.

- Y ella te ve como a un padre, Carlos.

- ¿También te lo ha dicho en sus correos electrónicos?

- No hace falta que me lo diga textualmente. Solo hay que leerlos para que uno lo sepa… se expresa tan bien de ti, con tanto cariño y tanta admiración…

- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos se escriben frecuentemente, eh?

- Sí, la verdad es que Kelly y yo hemos ido cultivando una linda amistad.

- Me alegro. – Azueta sonrió bastante satisfecho.

Cinco minutos más tarde la camioneta del comodoro Azueta se detenía en el estacionamiento del Stardust que, a esas horas de la noche, se encontraba en su mágico apogeo. Él militar salió del vehículo y enseguida se apresuró a ir a abrir la portezuela de la arquitecta para, caballerosamente, ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella le sonrió con cariño y los dos se dirigieron a aquella cueva de militares que era el Stardust.

No muchos de los que estaban ahí reunidos repararon en los recién llegados. El hecho de que el comodoro Azueta hubiera aparecido por ahí _disfrazado_ de civil lo hacía casi invisible a los ojos de los militares. Lo cual no era del todo malo, Azueta pensó.

Pero una persona que jamás dejaría de reconocerlo, sin importar lo que sucediera, era la dueña del Stardust… Tessie miró a los recién llegados desde su puesto detrás de la barra y sonrió radiantemente mientras ellos se aproximaban a ella.

- ¡Jesse Galland! – Tessie la saludó. - ¿Cómo es posible? Te dejamos ir unas semanas de Ciudad Macross y regresas hecha una diosa… ¿Qué opinas tú, comodoro? ¿No se ve hermosa esta mujer? ¡Estás hecha un bombón! Te preguntaría como te ha tratado la vida, pero es obvio que te ha tratado bien.

Tanto Jesse como Azueta se sonrojaron levemente ante aquel comentario tan espontáneo de Tessie O'Shea. Los dos se miraron y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus rostros… pero ninguno de los dos atinó a decir nada. Aunque aquello no era realmente necesario, pues Tessie ya los estaba guiando a la mesa más privada del lugar.

- ¡Vengan, vengan por acá! La teniente Hickson me dijo que hoy regresarías al pueblo, corazón. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Muy bien Tessie… gracias, de verdad.

- ¡Nada de eso! Debes de venir muerta de hambre… y has venido al lugar correcto. El Stardust es la puerta de oro de ciudad Macross.

- Ese slogan podría funcionar muy bien. – Azueta comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¡No lo digas, comodoro! – Tessie le respondió. – A mis chicos no les gusta pensar en este sitio como una puerta… sino más bien como un refugio y eso es lo que es. Sin embargo cuando uno de los nuestros vuelve a casa, aquí siempre es bienvenido.

Jesse Galland sonrió radiantemente y sintió que un calorcito surgía de su pecho y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación reconfortante y maravillosa, producida sin duda por el hecho de que Tessie O'Shea, la matrona de los militares de Ciudad Macross, la consideraba a ella "_uno de los suyos_". Aquello era el mejor recibimiento que le podrían dar en la ciudad… o quizás no. Sin duda su mejor recibimiento había sido el ver aparecer a Carlos Azueta en el aeropuerto… recibiéndola.

Bien pronto los dos recién llegados estuvieron instalados en su mesa designada. Tessie les sonrió y no quiso retrasar demasiado sus sagrados alimentos, por lo que de entrada lanzó la pregunta:

- ¿Desean ordenar algo especial… lo de siempre… o quieren que los sorprenda?

Azueta miró a Jesse y ella se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad tengo hambre. – Le respondió. – No sé… estando en los bosques de Woodland soñaba con venir acá y comer algo rico… ¿por qué no me sorprendes, Tessie? Tráeme esa comida que hace que el Stardust sea tan especial.

- ¡Ah… esperaba que dijeras algo así! – Tessie le guiñó el ojo. – ¿Lo mismo para ti, comodoro?

- Lo mismo. – Él sonrió levemente.

- Entonces saldrá un Especial Azueta/Galland… - Tessie apuntó en su cuaderno de notas. - ¡Y vaya que será algo especial!

Cuando ella se alejó de la mesa, el comodoro y la arquitecta se miraron. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo expresó verbalmente, los dos se preguntaron cuál había sido el sentido de aquel último comentario… pero quizás simplemente los dos estaban leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

- Me… me da gusto tenerte de regreso, Jesse. – Azueta comentó con una sinceridad apabullante.

- Gracias, Carlos… - La voz de ella fue casi un susurro. – Te ext—es decir, extrañé estar aquí en Ciudad Macross. Este sitio es ya mi lugar en el universo.

- Lo es para muchos de nosotros.

A pesar del ambiente festivo que cada noche se vivía en el Stardust, a pesar de las charlas y las risas de los militares ahí reunidos, a pesar de todos los sonidos de aquel sitio, algo que era muy característico de ese lugar era la música, siempre esos ecos de los años 40's y 50's. Y justo en aquel momento una canción que al comodoro Azueta siempre le había gustado particularmente estaba llenando con sus suaves notas ese sitio ya de por sí tan mágico que era el Stardust.

_Blue Moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue Moon_

_You knew just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

- ¿En qué piensas, Carlos?

La voz de la arquitecta Galland trajo al comodoro de vuelta a la realidad. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y él sonrió.

- Yo… te extrañé, Jesse.

Ella le sonrió con cariño… aunque era más que obvio que había mucho más que cariño, agradecimiento o simple cortesía en aquella sonrisa. Aquello era más, mucho más… lo que Azueta podía ver en los ojos de Jesse Galland era algo que no había visto jamás en los ojos de ninguna otra mujer… era algo que le provocaba escalofrío, que lo hacía sentir incluso mareado… era algo que le llenaba el alma y hacía latir su corazón.

Lo que quizás Carlos no sabía era que él también tenía esa mirada en sus ojos. Lo que él no sabía es que él mismo jamás había mirado a ninguna mujer de la manera en como estaba mirando a Jesse Galland en esos momentos… lo que él no sabía era que jamás en su vida había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por ella… y eso no lo sabía porque no se había dado la oportunidad de ver lo que ya era obvio. Porque no se había atrevido a aceptar lo que ya era innegable. Porque quizás él no había logrado superar del todo los fantasmas de su pasado… o quizás simplemente porque no tenía el valor que necesitaba para afrontar la realidad de su presente o las posibilidades de su futuro.

Una cosa era segura y eso era que había una sola constante en su vida en esos momentos. Y esa constante era esa mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada inteligente que lo miraba de aquella manera que lo hacía enloquecer. Aquella arquitecta llamada Jesse Galland.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me…_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"_

_And when I looked_

_The moon had turned to gold_

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm not longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

-

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *


	25. Claroscuros

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**CLAROSCUROS**

**-**

* * *

En el Salón Azul del piso 21 de La Fortaleza, el corazón mismo de la UNS/UNSAF, la plana mayor de colaboradores de confianza de la almirante Hayes se encontraban reunidos desde muy temprano. Había muchos asuntos muy importantes que tratar en esos momentos y Lisa había decidido no aplazar más aquella reunión. Por la mañana, apenas había traspasado las puertas del vestíbulo del piso 21, le había pedido a la teniente Hickson que convocara a aquella reunión inmediata y prioritaria.

Ahí, alrededor de la almirante Hayes, se encontraban las personas en las que ella tenía puesta toda su fe y su confianza. A su derecha, el general Hunter, jefe de la UNSAF. A su izquierda el comodoro Azueta, ambos sus hombres de confianza. Al lado del comodoro Azueta estaba su Jefa de Ayudantía, la teniente Hickson. Junto a ella la capitana Parino Sterling. Y del otro lado, junto a Rick Hunter, los chicos de la Fuerza Aérea: el mayor Sterling y el coronel Sidar. Aquel grupo era coloquialmente llamado "Los Azules":

- Me preocupa lo que nos comenta, almirante. – Azueta estaba hablando justo en ese momento. – El hecho de que Lynn Kyle esté promoviendo este tipo de grupos musicales pacifistas dentro de las ecoaldeas es algo que no debemos tomar a la ligera. Es obvio que ellos están siendo patrocinados por el FAP.

- ¿Tan determinante es tu comentario, Azueta? – El coronel Sidar quiso saber.

- ¡Absolutamente! Estamos hablando de jóvenes impresionables y zentraedis resentidos que sirven como carne de cañón para esa gente sin escrúpulos. En las ecoaldeas están promoviendo, por medio de la música que ya probó ser un medio efectivo de propaganda para los zentraedis, esos principios de la no violencia activa, la desobediencia civil, el boicot, la objeción de conciencia… estamos hablando de que están promoviendo una resistencia que yo creo que llegado el momento, de pacífica no tendría nada.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Azueta. – Rick comentó. – Entre esos zentraedis que se han segregado de la sociedad y esos jóvenes pacifistas es común lo que ellos llaman la autodefensa, que no es otra cosa que violencia contra el orden establecido.

- Con _fines emancipatorios_. – Azueta completó. – Ellos ideológicamente se oponen a todas las formas de fuerzas armada y de ejercicio de violencia por parte del Estado… y consideran al Ejército como un instrumento de opresión.

- Las Fuerzas Armadas son el brazo opresor del gobierno. – Lisa puntualizó.

- ¿Puedo opinar? – Miriya pidió la palabra con una seriedad apabullante. – Tienen razón con lo que comentan, sobre la música y los efectos que pueda provocar entre mis congéneres. Yo no tomaría eso a la ligera… y créanme que, piensen lo que piensen de mí, no es algo que haya sacado de "_Noches para Llorar_". Yo, ante todo, soy una guerrera entrenada en el sistema zentraedi y conozco a los míos.

- ¿Y cuál es su opinión al respecto, capitana Parino Sterling? – Azueta preguntó con genuino interés.

- Que efectivamente, esta situación no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera. Miren, yo no sé mucho de los sistemas democráticos porque jamás los he vivido. Y la elección que está por venir me interesa y me interesa mucho, por lo mismo. He estudiado, he seguido las noticias y sé que mucho está en juego.

- ¡Y ha seguido las noticias con gran interés y religiosa fidelidad! – Max informó.

- El caso es que para nosotros, los zentraedis, todo esto es nuevo… todo es diferente, es interesante… pero piensen, los dirigentes del FAP, por medio de esta organización de ecoaldeas y grupos pacifistas, le están ofreciendo a mi gente la posibilidad de vivir sin ningún tipo de imposición ni de jerarquía militar, que era todo lo que conocíamos. Ellos están promoviendo la vida en las ecoaldeas bajo la premisa de que las personas no han nacido para obedecer, sino para decidir por sí mismos. Les están ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir en una sociedad en donde su iniciativa personal es voluntaria, donde hay igualdad, donde hay participación directa, decisiones tomadas en acuerdo. Les están ofreciendo autonomía, libertad, cooperación voluntaria… un pacto libre, un rechazo a la autoridad pública… les han presentado la opción de rechazar las normas impuestas y odiar a ese _brazo opresor_ del que hablaba Lisa… rechazar a las Fuerzas Armadas y con esto acabar con la dominación ejercida por sus propios congéneres.

- ¡Wow…! – Rick se inclinó hacia Lisa. - ¿Es realmente Miriya?

- ¡Shhh…! – Ella lo silenció con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Y cuál es su conclusión al respecto, capitana?

- Que el hecho de que muchos de mis congéneres se hayan retirado de la sociedad para vivir en esos refugios pacifistas es una situación peligrosa. Una bomba de tiempo… esos zentraedis inadaptados no se sienten parte del orden legal, se sienten apartados, incomprendidos, discriminados, culturalmente privados de oportunidades…

- ¿Qué desayunaste, Miriya? – Rick quiso saber.

- ¡Me interesa lo que está sucediendo! – Ella respondió con gran seriedad. – Es interesante y además, como ya les dije, encuentro la política fascinante.

- Realmente lo hace. – Max asintió.

- Yo creo que la capitana Parino Sterling tiene razón. – Azueta opinó, por su parte. – El FAP está jugando con el aspecto psicológico tanto de los zentraedis inadaptados como de los jóvenes desubicados que se han alejado de la sociedad para vivir en esas aldeas. Yo estoy de acuerdo en que estas comunidades son bombas de tiempo y no debemos quitarles la vista de encima. Aunque sea algo que no nos corresponda.

- Hay que elaborar un reporte urgente para el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea. – Lisa habló. – Haciendo de su conocimiento esta situación. Son ellos quienes deben de vigilar estas ecoaldeas. Ya nos han acusado antes de usurpar funciones en estos aspectos operativos. Más sin embargo, y mientras nuestros colegas se organizan, quiero que nosotros mantengamos un ojo vigilante sobre los territorios que consideramos de peligro.

- Así lo hemos hecho. – Rick le informó. – El coronel Sidar ha estado enviando misiones de vigilancia, de patrullaje y de reconocimiento a esos sitios. Con o sin la venia del gobierno.

- No importa. – Lisa respondió. – Yo no voy a dejar que la burocracia cause un desastre. Kelly…

- ¿Sí, almirante?

- Con las minutas de esta reunión, quiero que elabores el documento que enviaremos al Ejército y Fuerza Aérea. ¿Cuándo crees que lo puedas tener listo?

- Hoy mismo, almirante. – Respondió resueltamente la chiquilla.

- Bien, entonces—

Lisa no continuó, pues la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de pronto y todas las miradas de los ahí reunidos se clavaron el la recién llegada licenciada Fiorenzi, quien había aparecido ahí de improviso y sin siquiera anunciarse.

- ¡Los Azules en pleno! – Hannah les sonrió. – Ya nadie puede decir que esto es solo un mito, ¿no?

- Licenciada Fiorenzi. – Lisa se puso de pie. - ¿En qué le podemos ayudar? Esta es una reunión privada y—

- Se supone que no hay nada privado para mí dentro de la organización de la UNS/UNSAF. ¿Ya lo olvidó, almirante? – Hannah fue a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente a Lisa. – Puede ser que ya hayamos terminado el trabajo aquí, pero mi licencia como observadora expira hasta el día último del mes… todavía tengo mis atribuciones legales, al menos durante un par de días más.

Todos tenían la mirada clavada en Fiorenzi…

¡Y si las miradas pudieran matar…!

La licenciada, pretendiendo que no había notado nada de eso, sonrió socarronamente y colocó una carpeta sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos se clavaron en ese objeto y el comodoro Azueta hizo un gesto de fastidio al reconocerlo. Era la misma carpeta que apenas unos días antes había ido a poner sobre su propio escritorio.

- Estoy aquí por sugerencia del comodoro Azueta. – Hannah informó. – Hace unos días pasé por su oficina para presentarle un reporte anexo al documento que contiene nuestras observaciones y sugerencia. ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijo usted, comodoro? ¡Ah, sí! Que el protocolo estipula que una copia de ese documento debía ser entregado a la almirante Hayes. Así que aquí lo tienen.

Hannah Fiorenzi alargó aquella carpeta hasta el centro de la mesa. Todos miraron aquel objeto con curiosidad e interés. Era una carpeta bastante voluminosa y el título que estaba escrito en la portada era bastante perturbador: "_Informe sobre la salud mental de las Fuerzas Armadas: el caso de la UNS/UNSAF". _

- Pero… ¿qué es esto? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Un estudio que se hizo paralelamente a nuestras observaciones… quinientas páginas en las que se detallan las conclusiones obtenidas después de analizar y estudiar las evaluaciones que, de manera confidencial, llevamos a cabo estudiando a varios efectivos en su hábitat natural.

- ¿Usted llevó a cabo un estudio psicológico a nuestro personal sin notificarnos al respecto? – Rick se alteró visiblemente. - ¡Eso no es legal!

- ¡Oh, pero lo es, general Hunter! Era una prerrogativa que teníamos, como parte de nuestro trabajo de observadores. Debíamos observarlo todo… absolutamente todo. Y encontramos cosas bastante… interesantes en el proceso.

- ¿De qué está hablando, licenciada?

- Almirante, ya usted podrá leer el estudio y conocer su contenido a detalle. Solo les adelantaré que en él se informa que un alto porcentaje de los efectivos militares que prestan sus servicios en Ciudad Macross sufren algún grado de estrés pos-traumático, depresión, incluso lesiones cerebrales. ¡Vaya! Incluso _usted_ llegó a presentar una sintomática que correspondía a ese cuadro clínico en alguna etapa de su vida, almirante… justo antes de asumir precisamente como la jefa suprema de las Fuerzas Espaciales… ¿o me equivoco?

Lisa hizo un imperceptible gesto de disgusto, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Por su parte aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto a Rick, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de la licenciada, y no de palabra, precisamente. Pero su esposa lo detuvo con una mirada preventiva y un movimiento de mano.

- ¡En fin! Lo único que proponemos en este reporte es que los veteranos necesitan urgentemente ayuda psicológica. De lo contrario habrá consecuencias para ellos y para el gobierno y los habitantes de la tierra… sus veteranos, almirante, son criminales en potencia… personas perturbadas psicológicamente por una guerra de proporciones apocalípticas… son personas ansiosas de venganza y con ganas de liberar su ira y agresividad. Y si no se trata el problema de inmediato, esto significaría un peligro latente para todos.

- Se ha hecho un seguimiento meticuloso de la salud tanto física como psicológica de nuestros efectivos, licenciada… creo que su apreciación de la situación es errónea, porque—

- ¡Lea el reporte, almirante! Yo ya no tengo nada más que decir. – Fiorenzi se puso de pie. – Yo solo quiero ayudar.

- Ayudaría mucho más si se quedara aquí y nos hiciera saber sus opiniones al respecto, licenciada Fiorenzi. – El comodoro Azueta habló resueltamente.

Hannah se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Luego los encaró, pero no tomó asiento. Simplemente comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa en donde estaban reunidos.

- No me pagan por opinar, solo por observar. – Hannah habló. – Sin embargo, y ya que insisten, les pondré las cosas en claro. Me preocupa que personas con claro desequilibrio mental, tengan a su disposición las armas más poderosas y sofisticadas con las que contamos en el planeta. Me preocupa que, mientras todo el mundo habla de la amenaza de los zentraedis que se alienaron de la sociedad y se agruparon en ecoaldeas, nadie se preocupe por los militares que, con mucho más resentimiento que ellos y con mucho más recursos bélicos, tienen más posibilidades de provocar algún conflicto o estallido social. Y sobre todo me preocupa el hecho de que sus superiores tomen esta situación tan a la ligera.

- ¡Ninguna situación se toma a la ligera cuando se trata de nuestros militares, licenciada Fiorenzi! – Lisa se puso de pie, bastante disgustada por todo aquello. – Y lo que usted está haciendo no es más que especular sobre una situación que se ha tratado con profesionalismo y seriedad desde un inicio.

- A mi no me lo pareció así, almirante Hayes. Lo que yo veo en Ciudad Macross es a un grupo de personas, sobrevivientes de una guerra, que no han tenido su tiempo ni su espacio de vengarse de lo que sucedió. Solamente hagamos un ejercicio simple aquí, en este momento, ¿cuál es el porcentaje de personal zentraedi que presta sus servicios en la UNS/UNSAF?

- El más alto dentro de las Fuerzas de Defensa. – El general Hunter respondió sin dudar. – De todos los zentraedis que se unieron a las fuerzas armadas de la tierra, un 80 por ciento prestan sus servicios en las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- ¿Y cuántos en particular en Ciudad Macross?

- Creo que yo puedo responder a eso porque me corresponde. – Miriya habló resueltamente. – Yo soy una de esos zentraedis de los que usted habla, Fiorenzi. Y yo me siento agradecida y comprometida con un planeta y con unas personas que me dieron lo que yo jamás había tenido: una vida, un hogar, una familia. Yo le puedo asegurar que la gran mayoría de mi gente se siente así.

Fiorenzi iba a opinar algo al respecto, pero Miriya no se lo permitió y siguió hablando:

- Esos zentraedis de las ecoaldeas están perturbados… nosotros fuimos una raza creada para la guerra, es lo que hacemos… aquí hemos encontrado una nueva vida y nuevas posibilidades. Le aseguro que quienes prestamos nuestros servicios en las fuerzas armadas no vamos a desperdiciar lo que aquí tenemos. Solo nosotros sabemos lo que significa todo esto para nosotros… cosas que ustedes dan por hecho porque siempre las han tenido. Nosotros las valoramos más de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Creo que todos los zentraedis que servimos en las fuerzas armadas tenemos bien definidos nuestros criterios y hemos desarrollado un amor y una fidelidad bien enraizada en esta cultura y en esta gente… porque son nuestra familia.

- ¡Que discurso tan conmovedor, capitana Parino Sterling! – Hannah aplaudió burlonamente. - ¿Ha pensado en dedicarse a la política? Sus palabras realmente me han llegado hondo… pero no me respondió. ¿Dónde están los zentraedis en Ciudad Macross? ¿Cuántos de ustedes viven, trabajan y socializan aquí? ¡Son minoría! A la gran mayoría de su gente la han enviado a servir a puestos alejados, a bases en el fin del mundo… o los han dejado en órbita en naves espaciales, en estaciones, en bases lunares. ¿Esa es la forma de integrarlos a la sociedad?

- ¡Ha sido elección de cada quien donde quiere servir! – Miriya se puso de pie, desafiante. – Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a vivir en naves espaciales. Para muchos de los míos fue más cómodo permanecer en ese ambiente familiar y conocido. Pero jamás se nos negó la posibilidad de micronizarnos y venir a vivir a la sociedad humana. ¡No hable de cosas que no conoce, Fiorenzi!

- ¿Ahora ven lo que les digo? – Hannah señaló a Miriya. – Una extraterrestre con problemas de agresividad. ¿Este es el tipo de efectivos militares que usted tiene en sus fuerzas espaciales, almirante Hayes?

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, - Lisa estaba ya bastante exaltada. – Usted está manipulándolo todo—

- ¡Ah…! – Fiorenzi la interrumpió. - ¿Ahora me está insultado y difamando, almirante? Pretenderé que esas palabras jamás las pronunció… pero esto está considerado como una agresión verbal hacia mi persona.

Lisa cerró sus manos en puños y tuvo que morderse los labios para no responder a aquello. Dos días… en dos días aquella mujer se iría de Ciudad Macross. No valía la pena crear conflictos inútiles en la recta final.

- Voy a estudiar el reporte. – Lisa habló, tratando de permanecer calmada.

- Debe hacerlo… ahora, si no hay nada más que decir… - Hannah miró a los ahí reunidos. – Me voy, porque todavía tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. ¡Buen día!

La licenciada Fiorenzi salió del Salón Azul, dejando tras de sí a un grupo de personas que se sentían consternadas, agredidas y abrumadas ante todo aquello. Lisa se sentó en su asiento y suspiró profundamente. El general Hunter se acercó de inmediato.

- Lisa, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Rick le acercó un vaso de agua que ella bebió ávidamente. Después miró a sus compañeros y sacudió la cabeza.

- Se vienen tiempos difíciles, señores. Ahora más que nunca hay que crear un frente unido… porque la verdadera amenaza no viene ni de los zentraedis, ni de las fuerzas armadas, sino de los políticos.

- Los políticos _siempre_ han sido la verdadera amenaza, almirante. – Azueta opinó.

- Necesito un reporte detallado de la situación de los efectivos zentraedis dentro de las Fuerzas Espaciales… y un reporte igualmente detallado del seguimiento que se le ha dado a la salud mental de los veteranos de la guerra, así como los estudios psicológicos de los nuevos reclutas.

- Los tendrá sobre su escritorio en un par de horas. – Azueta tomó nota de aquello.

La reunión prosiguió durante un buen rato más. La visita de Hannah Fiorenzi había sido inesperada y los había dejado llenos de dudas y de inquietudes. Ninguno de ellos desconfiaba de la situación de las Fuerzas Armadas… pero todos desconfiaban de aquella mujer y de en base a sus opiniones, presentadas ante el gobierno, se decidiría el futuro de las Fuerzas Espaciales. Aquello, definitivamente, era algo que podría quitarle el sueño a cualquiera de los ahí reunidos.

-

* * *

-

El día se había hecho largo… demasiado largo. No había habido siquiera tiempo para hacer una pausa para el café, mucho menos para ir a comer propiamente. Se había trabajado a destajo. Hacía unos minutos que la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter se habían retirado a su casa. Kelly acababa de anunciar que ella también se iba. Pero el comodoro Azueta todavía se quedó unos minutos más en su oficina, revisando algunos documentos. Estaba preocupado por la situación que se había presentado aquel día. Y sabía que no era el momento para dejar nada al azar.

Acabó de acomodar algunas cosas sobre su escritorio y miró su reloj. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y de inmediato sacó su celular del bolsillo de su casaca militar y marcó un número.

- ¿Galland? – Su voz se notaba alegre, a pesar del día tan nefasto que había pasado.

- ¡Hola Carlos! – La voz de la arquitecta no sonó tan feliz como la suya. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo estoy bien… - Él respondió con algo de preocupación, notando de inmediato el tono de voz de su amiga. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Bien, bien… todo en orden.

- Es que… - Azueta dudó. – Ayer quedamos en ir a comer juntos… y yo—siento mucho no haberte llamado antes, pero…

- No, yo lo entiendo. – Jesse intentó sonar despreocupada. – Seguramente tuviste un día muy pesado.

- Jess… ¿pasa algo?

- No…

- ¿Quieres… quieres hablar de eso?

- Yo… no, es que…

- Me gustaría cenar contigo, si no te molesta. – Él se aventuró a sugerir. – Sé que la cita era para comer, pero… ¿quieres ir a algún sitio en particular?

- No, yo… estoy bien…

- Galland… - La voz de Azueta sonó seria. – Sé que no estás bien, algo sucedió. Y voy a ir a buscarte de cualquier modo. Puedo ir con comida o sin comida. Eso ya te toca a ti decidirlo.

La arquitecta Galland se rió casi imperceptiblemente y aquello fue suficiente para hacer que una sonrisa más tranquila apareciera en el rostro serio del comodoro.

- ¿Quieres que lleve comida a tu casa entonces?

- No te molestes, Carlos… puedo preparar algo acá.

- ¡De ningún modo! Mira, voy a pasar por el restaurante italiano que está en Blvd. Austral con Blvd. Del Lago. En una hora a más tardar estoy en tu casa. ¿Te parece bien?

- Muy bien… aquí te espero.

El comodoro Azueta se despidió de su amiga y de inmediato se puso su gorra de guarnición y salió de la oficina. Algo no andaba bien con ella, él podía sentirlo… y eso encendió todas sus alarmas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que algo lo preocupaba más que sus obligaciones militares.

-

* * *

-

Mientras conducía su camioneta Freelander rumbo a su casa en el barrio militar, el general Hunter no podía dejar de mirar de soslayo a su esposa, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la base.

Lisa miraba insistentemente por la ventana, sus ojos clavados en el paisaje que pasaba frente a ella, pero su mente estaba muy lejos… y la expresión de preocupación que nublaba su rostro causaba malestar en Rick, quien lo último que quería era que Lisa estuviera estresada. Sabía que era inevitable que ella, como almirante, tuviera toda clase de preocupaciones. Pero al esposo le preocupaba que aquello pudiera afectar la salud de una mujer que tenía 5 meses de gestación.

- Sé que lo que voy a decir está totalmente fuera de lugar y sé que pido demasiado con ello, Lisa… pero me gustaría que trataras de olvidarte de todo por esta noche. No tiene caso preocuparse.

- Lo sé. – Ella suspiró. – Pero aún así… no puedo sacar todo esto de mi mente. La situación con los observadores, este nuevo reporte médico… y ahora lo que ha sucedido en el museo.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Bueno… que van a cesar a Jesse Galland de sus funciones. Que recibieron una recomendación al respecto de parte del gobierno… de la oficina de vinculación, específicamente.

- Pero no lo entiendo… la arquitecta Galland siempre ha sido una persona seria, responsable… ¿qué pueden tener contra ella?

- No es contra ella, amor. Es contra nosotros. La recomendación vino directamente de la oficina para la que trabaja Hannah Fiorenzi.

- ¿Y bajo que argumentos piensan deshacerse de Jesse?

- Es que, realmente no tienen argumentos contra ella. Más bien están argumentando que el hecho de que Woodland sea una propiedad nuestra, es inmoral que estemos usando recursos de fondos de gobierno para su restauración.

- ¡Pero todo se ha hecho de manera legal!

- Legal sí… pero ellos apelan a la falta de ética profesional.

- ¡Por Dios! Los apoyos que se han recibido para la restauración de Woodland han sido mínimos. Todo ha salido de nuestra propia bolsa. ¿Y que hay del Museo Donald Hayes? Ese museo es de utilidad y beneficio público y ha sido obra tuya, Lisa… el gobierno no ha metido mano en ese proyecto ¿Eso no cuenta?

- Son políticos, Rick. Lo que más me duele es que estén involucrando a alguien inocente como Jesse en todo esto. A ella le están llegando los golpes de rebote y eso no es justo.

- No lo es.

- Ya mañana iremos al museo y pondremos las cosas en claro.

- Yo voy con ustedes.

Lisa miró a Rick, quien tenía una expresión seria y determinada en el rostro. Ella sonrió enternecida y puso su mano sobre la de él. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto.

- Gracias, Rick… por siempre estar ahí conmigo. A veces pienso que tú eres otra víctima inocente de todo esto.

- Sí, soy una víctima inocente… - Él lloriqueó. - Pero, ¿por qué lo piensas, específicamente?

- Oh, tu sabes… demasiados líos… y tú siempre ahí, al pie del cañón.

- Soy tu esposo, Lisa. Estoy donde debo estar. Nada más.

- ¿Te había dicho cuánto te amo?

Rick sonrió arrogantemente y se detuvo en una luz roja, justo antes de la intersección con la calle que conducía al barrio militar. El piloto miró a su esposa y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, bonita.

Lisa sonrió y atrajo a Rick hacia ella, jalándolo de la solapa de su uniforme para besarlo apasionadamente. Él se dejó besar y aunque los dos hubieran deseado que aquel beso se extendiera por más tiempo, la luz del semáforo decidió que aquello ya era suficiente. Cuando el automóvil que estaba detrás de ellos dejó escuchar el sonido insistente del claxon, Rick y Lisa se separaron y él puso el auto en marcha de inmediato.

- ¡Eso te pasa por distraído! – Lisa fingió reprenderlo. – Por eso la gente te insulta por las calles, Rick.

- Así es. – El aceptó. – A mi me insultan por lo que mi esposa hace. ¿No es una injusticia?

- ¡Ahora cúlpame a mí de tus desacatos!

- Tú eres mi esposa, Lisa… tú eres responsable de todo lo que yo diga, haga, piense…

- ¡Que conveniente!

Rick se rió y bajó la velocidad de la camioneta para pasar por el puesto de vigilancia en la entrada del barrio militar. Los dos soldados que estaban de guardia los saludaron al verlos pasar y ya una vez dentro de los terrenos de viviendas militares, Rick retomó la conversación:

- De cualquier forma, tratemos de relajarnos y de no pensar en nada esta noche, Lisa. Ya mañana nos ocuparemos de lo que sea necesario.

- Tengo programada una reunión con el jefe del departamento de psiquiatría del hospital militar… esa es temprano en la mañana. Tengo que leer un poco más de ese reporte que Fiorenzi nos entregó hoy.

- ¡Y con eso se arruina toda la diversión de esta noche!

- Lo siento mucho, amor.

- No, no… está bien. Comprendo que en estos momentos hay prioridades. Pero no por eso deja de darme rabia… la salud mental de las Fuerzas Espaciales. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

- Si el gobierno, la oficina de vinculación y Hannah Fiorenzi estuvieran realmente preocupados por la salud de nuestros muchachos, yo sería la primera en reconocerlo y en aplaudirlo. Pero sabemos que no es así.

- ¡Política… detesto la política!

- ¡Amén a eso!

- Yo creo que la única oportunidad que la política tiene, el momento crucial en que la política cambiará radicalmente y tendrá un giro total, será aquel momento en el que Miriya Parino Sterling asuma algún puesto de elección popular.

Aquel comentario tan inesperado hizo que Lisa soltara una carcajada. Sobre todo por la actitud tan seria de su esposo al decir aquello. Ella pensó que iba a salir con algún argumento filosófico… no con aquello.

- ¡Eres terrible, Rick!

- Bueno, ella así lo quiere ¿no? ¿Puedes imaginarte su campaña política? ¡Miriya Parino Sterling para Alcaldesa de Ciudad Macross! Y su lema: _"O votan por mi o me macronizo y los piso_".

Aquello ya fue demasiado para Lisa, quien clara y vívidamente podía imaginar todo lo que su esposo estaba diciendo. Comenzó a reír alegremente y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Rick se sintiera satisfecho. Quería relajar un poco a Lisa, hacerla olvidar todos los asuntos que la preocupaban.

- Más vale que Miriya jamás sepa lo que andas diciendo, piloto.

- ¿Por qué? – Rick detuvo su camioneta en el sendero de acceso a su casa. - ¡Te aseguro que ella estaría encantada con ese lema!

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de todo? Que creo que así sería…

Rick fue a ayudar a su esposa a bajar de la camioneta. Y después la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola protectiva y cariñosamente, mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Ella se abrazó a él y se dejó consentir.

- ¿Sabes algo, piloto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer esta noche… pero antes me gustaría relajarme un poco. Ya sabes…

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer eso?

- Tengo muchas ideas. Solo quería saber si cuento con tu colaboración.

- ¡Oh…! – Los ojos de Rick resplandecieron traviesamente. - ¡Mi colaboración absoluta e incondicional, almirante! Todo sea por ofrecer mis servicios a la causa.

- Sí, sabía que así sería. – Lisa se rió y le extendió su mano a Rick. - ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?

- ¡A donde quieras llevarme, Lisa!

El piloto tomó la mano de su esposa y se dejó conducir por ella a su casa. Las cosas estaban bastante difíciles y complicadas en Ciudad Macross en esos días, pero al menos ellos siempre podían volver a casa por las noches, a su refugio, y pretender, aunque fuera por unas horas, que nada existía en el mundo… nada más que ellos y el amor que se profesaban.

-

* * *

-

La Mariner color azul cobalto del comodoro Azueta se detuvo afuera del pequeño edificio de apartamentos en la calle Orleans. Ya eran casi las 2200 horas y él pensó que quizás era algo tarde para llegar a visitar a la arquitecta Galland. Aunque, por otro lado, ninguno de los dos había cenado y en honor a la verdad él tenía mucha hambre.

Bajó de su vehículo y sacó un par de bolsas de papel que contenían lo que en ese momento era su tesoro más preciado: la cena. Miró hacia la ventana en el segundo piso del edificio estilo francés en donde vivía la arquitecta y sonrió al encontrarla iluminada. Se acercó a la puerta y oprimió el botón del intercomunicador.

- ¿Sí…?

- Galland, soy yo.

- ¡Ah…! Adelante, Carlos.

La puerta del edificio se abrió y el comodoro entró al mismo. Mientras subía por las escaleras, tenía en su pecho esos sentimientos encontrados que habían estado batallando en él desde que había hablado con Jesse esa noche: por un lado la preocupación de saber que algo malo estaba sucediendo con ella y por otro, los recuerdos tan vívidos de la noche anterior en el Stardust. Una noche que, sin ser nada extraordinaria, había resultado mágica para el comodoro.

Cuando llegó al piso de Jesse, ella estaba en la puerta de su departamento, esperando por él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas noches, Galland. – Él la saludó con aquella formalidad que le era tan característica.

- ¡Carlos! – Ella fue más espontánea y se acercó a saludarlo con un beso de cortesía en la mejilla. – Déjame ayudarte con eso… pasa por favor.

- Sé que es algo tarde. – El comodoro la siguió hasta su departamento. – Pero de cualquier forma tenemos que cenar. Lamento haber parecido tan controlador cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero te escuché algo preocupada y pensé que…

El comodoro no terminó su frase, porque simplemente no supo como hacerlo. Ella le sonrió, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar el contenido de las bolsas y a colocarlo sobre la barra de su cocina.

- Gracias Carlos, de verdad. – Su voz sincera hizo que él confirmara el hecho de que ella se notaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Jesse?

- No, no es nada… asuntos de trabajo, ya sabes.

- No, no sé… y quisiera saberlo. – Él respondió con toda honestidad, mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos platos y vasos de los estantes.

Jesse lo miró y sonrió, conmovida por todo aquello. No solo por el hecho de que él se preocupara por ella de esa manera… sino por esa actitud que él asumía en su cocina, moviéndose con tanta familiaridad y seguridad, sin siquiera notarlo.

- Sucedió algo, pero… no sé… no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que realmente está pasando. Hace un rato hablé con Lisa Hayes al respecto.

- ¿Problemas en el museo o tiene que ver con Woodland?

- Tiene que ver con todo. – Jesse respondió, mientras llevaba las cosas a la mesa. – Es que… me mandaron llamar de Woodland y regresé antes de lo previsto, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Sí?

- Es que… parece ser que… que ya no requerirán de mis servicios en el museo, Carlos.

- ¿QUÉ? – El comodoro se detuvo en seco y dejó los platos sobre la mesa. – Pero… ¿por qué? ¡Si tú eres su mejor elemento! Si hay alguien que conoce ese museo, su funcionamiento, sus acervos, esa eres tú, Galland.

- Bueno, no lo sé…

Carlos Azueta se acercó a ella, quien le había dado la espalda tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. La indignación, la rabia y la impotencia que de pronto habían surgido dentro del pecho del comodoro solamente eran superadas por aquella ternura indescriptible que Jesse Galland le provocaba en ese momento… y el deseo que tenía de acercarse a ella, abrazarla y protegerla.

Pero sus fuerzas no dieron para tanto y su voluntad tampoco. Lo mejor que él pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos en los hombros de Jesse y sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente. De pronto ninguno de los dos sentía hambre. Azueta condujo a Jesse hasta la sala y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, para enseguida él sentarse a su lado.

- A ver… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Si lo supiera… - Jesse sorbió sus lágrimas, se limpió el rostro con el puño de su camisa y trató de sonreír. – Simplemente llegué hoy a la reunión a la que me había citado el director… y me dijo que por disposiciones superiores tendrían que relevarme de mi cargo dentro del museo… y de todos los proyectos en los que estuviera trabajando.

- Pero debió darte alguna explicación al respecto. No pueden despedirte solo así porque sí. ¡Tú eres su mejor elemento!

- Carlos… - Ella lo miró a los ojos. – Necesito que me prometas que vas a tomar las cosas con calma cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Él estaba ya visiblemente alarmado.

- ¿Lo harás? – Jesse colocó su mano sobre la del comodoro.

- Sí… lo haré. – Él prometió. – Pero… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- Aparentemente alguien hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas… hablaron con la gente del Programa de Apoyo a Proyectos de Restauración… con el doctor Nadil, que es el director de la Dirección General de Restauración del gobierno y con la arquitecta Buckley que es la subdirectora ejecutiva y encargada de proyectos.

- Los conozco, son gente muy decente y respetable.

- Lo son… pero ellos recibieron una orden de más arriba… de la Oficina de Vinculación y Desarrollo Político.

- ¡Hannah Fiorenzi! – El comodoro escupió aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué hizo esa maldita desgraciada esta vez y por qué?

- Es que… no sé que interés pueda tener ella en estas cosas… o en mí particularmente, dado que jamás hemos siquiera cruzado caminos… pero aparentemente, dentro del reporte que va a presentar al gobierno, en un apartado hizo observaciones sobre el hecho de que el recibir apoyo del gobierno y de programas públicos para la restauración de una residencia privada y la creación de un museo es ilegal por parte de la almirante Hayes.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no es ilegal de ningún modo! Para recibir esos apoyos se han seguido todas las instancias legales y procedimientos que han sido necesarios. ¡Todo está en orden!

- Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, Carlos… pero esa oficina de Vinculación pesa mucho dentro de la estructura de gobierno. La gente de la Universidad de Macross, que son los ejecutores de todo este proyecto, decidió detener todos los proyectos por ahora, hasta recibir una resolución de parte del gobierno. Y tú sabes que yo trabajo para la universidad.

- Lo sé… y entiendo que quieran hacer una revisión, esos son procedimientos rutinarios. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieren quitarte tu trabajo a ti.

- He sido la curadora principal del acervo del museo por dos años… y ahora estoy al frente de la restauración de Woodland… aparentemente estoy en contubernio con la almirante Hayes en este asunto, para sacar provecho personal, dijeron.

- ¡Desgraciados, hijos de…! – Carlos se contuvo. – Para todo hay procedimientos, Jesse. Y no pueden hacer esto de esta manera. ¡Es ilegal!

- Lo sé… por eso hablé con Lisa. Ella aparentemente había recibido una llamada en la tarde y también quería hablar conmigo. Mañana tenemos que presentarnos con el director del museo. No sé qué vaya a salir de todo esto.

- ¡Pobre almirante Hayes! Como si la reunión de hoy no hubiera sido suficiente… - Azueta meditó en voz alta. – Pero en todo esto yo veo la siniestra mano de Fiorenzi… ¡Ellos no pueden involucrarte en esto, Jesse!

- Hay… hay algo más…

La arquitecta bajó la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzada de que Carlos estuviera ahí, con ella… y pudiera enterarse de lo demás.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aparentemente el hecho de—de que yo he estado a cargo de esos proyectos en el museo me puso en la mesa de observación también a mí… y hay algunas cosas de mi pasado que salieron a colación… no sé.

Azueta notó que Jesse estaba temblando ligeramente. Una vez más tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero una vez más su voluntad flaqueó. Aquella chica lo enternecía, despertaba en él todos sus instintos de protección… pero a la vez lo aterraba.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Jesse?

- Carlos… ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas que una de las últimas veces que hablamos cuando yo estaba en Woodland tú… me preguntaste por mi pasado… mi historia antes de llegar aquí a Macross?

- Sí… - Respondió cautelosamente el comodoro.

- Fue… algo doloroso para mí. Pero jamás creí que tuviera importancia… dentro de mi vida profesional, quiero decir. Pero… yo en ese momento, hace tres años, justo antes de venir a Macross, terminé un contrato antes de tiempo… seis meses antes de que este concluyera… en Nueva Detroit. Y esa es una de las acusaciones que tengo ahora… que si no fui profesional ni responsable en aquella ocasión, entonces…

- Pero… tus razones tendrías. Además, si diste por terminado el contrato legalmente, entonces…

- Sí, lo sé… pero con todo me acusan de irresponsabilidad y de ser poco confiable para estar a cargo de proyectos de la naturaleza de los que tenemos acá en Macross. Sé que es absurdo… pero aparentemente están sacado cualquier pecado de cualquier oscuro rincón de mi pasado. No sé por qué…

- Si Hannah está involucrada en esto, yo sé exactamente por qué. – Azueta comentó, tratando de controlar esa rabia ciega que sentía en esos momentos.

- La situación es que el gobierno, a través de la Oficina de Vinculación, amenaza con quitar todo el apoyo económico tanto al museo como a Woodland, si yo sigo al frente de esos proyectos. No pueden arriesgarse a que una persona tan poco profesional como yo esté al frente de algo que está recibiendo apoyos tan importantes.

- ¡Eso es absurdo!

- Es lo que es, Carlos… y yo—yo no…

Jesse había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, de mantenerse fuerte y controlada. Pero en ese momento ya su voluntad no dio para más y sin que pudiera evitarlo, lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. La arquitecta Galland, siempre tan optimista, tan positiva, tan alegre y tan dueña de la situación, comenzó a llorar.

Aquello tomó a Azueta por sorpresa. Su primera reacción fue el quedarse callado y no hacer ningún movimiento ni ningún comentario. Pero había algo, algo que era más fuerte que él, algo que ya no podía ignorar ni contener… algo que lo hizo acercarse a Jesse, pasarle un brazo por los hombros y abrazarla contra su pecho, para dejar que se desahogara ahí.

Jesse se aferró a él, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pero esa cercanía física con Azueta, el sentir su calor envolviéndola, sus brazos fuertes conteniéndola, su aroma, la textura de la tela de su uniforme contra su rostro, el sonido fuerte y rítmico de su corazón… todo aquello hacía que Jesse se sintiera súbitamente protegida, resguardada y… querida.

Por su parte, Azueta en esos momentos sentía que muchas cosas estaban sucediendo dentro de su pecho al mismo tiempo. La emoción que sentía al tener a Jesse en sus brazos de esa manera no se equiparaba con nada que él pudiera haber sentido antes… aquello era correcto. Y de pronto él supo que quería más… aquel abrazo parecía no ser suficiente.

- Hace algunos años… poco antes de la Lluvia de la Muerte, yo acababa de obtener mi grado de arquitecta restauradora y acababa de terminar mis cursos de curaduría en el museo. Mis padres… ellos siempre fueron muy estrictos conmigo. Fui su hija única y siempre mantuvieron un control muy fuerte sobre mí.

Jesse guardó silencio y Azueta la abrazó más estrechamente, motivándola con esto a continuar con su relato. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y siguió hablando.

- Ellos hubieran querido que yo fuera médica o abogada… contadora, ingeniera, cualquier otra cosa. Eran muy estrictos, muy controladores… mi padre siempre estaba ausente… y mi madre… ella tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante. Era duro convivir con ellos. Era una presión psicológica realmente fuerte para mí… yo me había avocado tanto a mis estudios, a mis prácticas y a mi trabajo, que jamás me había dado tiempo de cultivar ninguna clase de relación… no tenía amigos, mucho menos intereses románticos. Tú sabes, la poca gente que se acercaba a mí era repelida de inmediato por mis padres que estaban en todo.

- Debió ser difícil.

- Lo fue… yo buscaba mi independencia, tenía mi departamento, mi trabajo y todo… pero ellos eran siempre una sombra sobre de mí. Usaban el chantaje… mi padre se inventaba todo tipo de enfermedades, mi madre argumentaba soledad y tenía algunos problemas psicológicos. Por eso, cuando me ofrecieron una especialidad en Detroit, no dudé en aceptar la propuesta. Mis padres no estaban contentos con aquella decisión, pero yo necesitaba alejarme de ellos.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- La Lluvia de la Muerte… eso fue lo que sucedió. – Jesse tembló en brazos de Azueta. – Nosotros sobrevivimos en Detroit gracias a una serie de bóvedas subterráneas que había en el museo… tú sabes como fue aquella situación. Pero… bueno, meses después de ese día tan tremendo, la gente de Detroit decidió reconstruir su ciudad.

- Fue una de las primeras en ser reconstruidas después de la guerra. – Azueta asintió. – Una de las primeras en ser consideradas autosuficientes y de levantar todas las alertas tras la guerra. ¡Un ejemplo para todos!

- Y un trabajo intenso… todos teníamos que colaborar como si fuéramos una gran familia. Y en cuanto todo estuvo organizado, se formó un equipo multidisciplinario que estaría a cargo de los trabajos de reconstrucción de la ciudad.

- Y por supuesto, tú formaste parte de ese equipo.

- Así fue… firmamos un contrato con el gobierno de la ciudad y nos lanzamos a esa tarea titánica que fue la reconstrucción de una ciudad. Más que un trabajo era una misión… una vocación. Y ahí fue donde lo conocí a él… Anthony Brawley, se llamaba. Un muchacho recién egresado de la universidad… de la carrera de Estudios Urbanos de la Escuela de Artes Liberales de la Universidad de Texas… especializado en geografía y medio ambiente. Justo la persona que necesitábamos para completar el equipo. Un chico joven, con mucho entusiasmo y mucho empuje… con muchos conocimientos pero ninguna experiencia laboral. Fue asignado como mi asistente. Él tenía 23 años… yo ya tenía casi 30.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó Azueta, sintiendo que algo dentro de él le causaba una sensación extraña… algo que se sentía mucho como si fueran celos.

- Bueno, la historia es larga… pero en resumidas cuentas, nos hicimos amigos, más que un asistente él se convirtió en mi confidente y mi hombre de confianza. Yo jamás había tenido una relación de ese tipo con nadie… y me deslumbré, admito que lo hice. Además él comenzó a portarse conmigo muy romántico, muy cariñoso… y bueno, llegó el momento en el que más que compañeros de trabajo…

- ¿Se hicieron novios?

- No lo sé… - ella suspiró profundamente. – No sé qué era exactamente lo que había entre nosotros. Yo jamás había estado en una relación romántica, era muy inexperta y él… él obviamente sabía todo sobre eso. En la universidad había tenido muchas chicas… me lo decía… la primera vez que se acercó a mí para besarme, me tomó por sorpresa… pero yo estaba ansiosa de vivir una aventura romántica… estaba sedienta de amor… y acepté el hecho de que, para guardar las apariencias, tuviéramos una relación secreta… no podía andar por la vida con un novio que, además de ser mi asistente, era mucho menor que yo. No que yo tuviera prejuicios al respecto, pero…

- ¡Pero sí él realmente te quería debió hacer las cosas bien! Luchar por la mujer a la que amaba… no andar a hurtadillas por los rincones.

- La palabra clave es "_si realmente me quería_". Carlos… yo no podía verlo en ese entonces, porque estaba cegada por el amor o por esa pasión que sentía por él… pero él me estaba usando para sus intereses personales… profesionalmente estaba ascendiendo, usándome a mi como escalera…

- ¡Miserable…!

- Él… bueno… yo estaba emocionada con todo aquello… fueron 2 o 3 meses de gran pasión… de lo que yo pensaba era amor. Pero él comenzó a obligarme a hacer cosas que yo no… que yo no quería. Pero las hacía, porque lo quería y yo—pensaba que… bueno, era obvio que si él estaba conmigo… lo que quiero decir es que… él era un chico popular y muy asediado por las mujeres… y yo pensaba que si estaba conmigo—debía cuidarlo, consentirlo…

- Jesse… - Azueta habló determinadamente. – Él no te estaba haciendo ningún favor al estar contigo… tú eres una mujer fuerte, determinada, independiente, inteligente, madura… hermosa. – La voz del comodoro tembló levemente. - ¡Ese imbécil no sabía lo que tenía con él! ¡Él era quien debía tratarte como una reina, porque tú no mereces menos que eso!

- Carlos… - La voz de Jesse se enterneció. – Gracias… de verdad… pero… mírame… yo no soy exactamente el tipo de mujer del que los hombres se enamoran.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea un hombre, un verdadero hombre el que decida sobre ese punto en particular, Galland?

La arquitecta se separó de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos. En ellos brillaba una luz profunda… aquellos ojos azules la hipnotizaban y la hacían perder el juicio y la razón. Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando… sentía que su corazón palpitaba de tal manera que le provocaba mareos. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de aquel trance y siguió hablando:

- Yo… bueno, la situación con Brawley… después de 3 meses cambió por completo… él ya estaba familiarizado con los procesos que se seguían en el trabajo… ya había hecho conexiones… ya—ya no me necesitaba.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

- Él me dijo… me dijo que ya no quería tener nada conmigo… que se sentía abrumado… que yo no era la mujer que él quería, que ahora lo sabía… sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles… había mucho trabajo por hacer y—

- Y el infeliz te botó y se largó con la primera mocosa que se cruzó en su camino.

- Fue más complicado que eso… - Jesse se limpió las lágrimas otra vez. – Él comenzó a buscarme solo por… conveniencia… y yo lo recibía cada vez… yo todavía tenía sentimientos por él… a pesar del daño que me hacía, yo lo aceptaba… porque creía amarlo.

- Eso no es amor.

- Ahora lo sé y me arrepiento de cada segundo que pasé con él… pero cuando uno está obsesionado por alguien, no piensa, Carlos… no medita las cosas.

- Eso es verdad.

- Luego supe que… que desde hacía tiempo su novia de toda la vida había llegado a vivir a la ciudad… Diana, se llamaba… descendiente de nativos americanos. Yo misma le había escrito unas cartas de recomendación para que entrara a trabajar en unos proyectos de antropología en la universidad… yo no sabía quien era ella.

- ¡Pero no puede ser posible tanta desvergüenza! – Azueta la miró. – Y presiento que hay más…

- Sí, lo hay… Brawley comenzó a tener una relación sentimental con una compañera de trabajo, Angie… era una señora, una maestra de la universidad. Tenía casi 50 años y había quedado viuda durante la guerra… trabajaba por placer más que por necesidad, pues su esposo le dejó una buena condición económica. No tenía hijos ni responsabilidades… y trabajaba también para el departamento de antropología de la universidad.

- ¿Y su novia qué decía de sus amoríos?

- Mientras fueran en provecho de ellos y de su ascenso profesional y social, ella no parecía tener ningún problema.

- ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de una escoria como esa?

- No era amor, Carlos… era un capricho… el amor es otra cosa.

- Lo sé, pero…

- La situación es que… la presión psicológica llegó a tanto, que yo rescindí mi contrato seis meses antes de cumplirlo… y vine a Macross, en donde ya tenía un ofrecimiento de trabajo por parte de la universidad.

- ¡Pero todo fue legal!

- Lo fue… pero por lo que me dijeron hoy en el museo, aparentemente la oficina de Vinculación tiene una declaración firmada por el doctor Brawley, en donde él testifica que yo soy una persona poco confiable… y su palabra pesa porque el señor ahora es director del Colegio de Artes Liberales de la Universidad de Nuevo Dallas.

- ¿_Doctor_ Brawley? Pero… ¿Cómo… cómo llegó hasta ahí… si todavía no tiene ni 30 años?

- Vivimos tiempos extraños… y una recomendación de una mujer cuyo esposo fue decano y doctor honoris causa de esa universidad realmente pesa mucho al momento de elegir a un director.

- ¡Ese maldito perro, desgraciado y…!

- No vale la pena, Carlos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que, después de cinco años, siga desgraciándote la vida, Galland?

- Si le pones un poco de dinero sobre su escritorio, ese tipo hará lo que tú quieras.

- ¡Fiorenzi!

- Creo que es lo que más me duele, ¿sabes? Es decir, un trabajo lo puedo conseguir en cualquier otro lado… pero el que hayan venido a remover un pasado que yo ya creía sepultado y superado… eso es lo que más duele.

- No Jesse… tú no irás a ninguna parte… tú conservarás tu trabajo aquí en Macross.

- Mañana iré con Lisa a esa reunión… y veremos que sale de esto.

- Es que no lo puedo creer… - Azueta suspiró. – Hay hombres tan despreciables en la vida…

- Cuando uno piensa estar enamorada… cuando la razón se deja dominar por los sentimientos, Carlos…

- Lo sé… - Él bajó la cabeza. – Yo… hace unos días… antes de que tú llegaras… encontré algo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Sí…? – Ella lo motivó a hablar.

- Yo… estaba en mi estudio, en casa… arreglando algunas cosas… unos viejos libros en mi librero… uno en particular que era de Laura… mi esposa… una novela que era de sus favoritas.

Jesse miró la mano desnuda de Azueta y confirmó una vez más lo que ya le había llamado la atención desde el día anterior: el comodoro no traía su anillo de matrimonio.

- Dentro de ese libro… cuidadosamente doblados… estaban unos documentos.

- ¿Qué documentos?

El comodoro suspiró profundamente y miró hacia la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban, como si estuvieran llenos de lágrimas. Tomó aire y sin mirar a su compañera, habló con voz apenas audible:

- Una carta… en la que le indicaba a su abogado que… que diera inicio con los trámites de divorcio de inmediato.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Jesse abrió mucho los ojos. – Pero… pero… ¿cómo…? Es que… ¿tú lo sabías?

- No… - Él negó con la cabeza. – Jamás lo supe… la carta estaba junto con algunos papeles oficiales, no sé… los trámites habían comenzado. Pero la fecha de expedición era previa a la Lluvia de la Muerte… obviamente la causa no prosperó por esa circunstancia y yo jamás recibí notificación alguna.

- Pero Carlos… Laura… ella…

- Después de la Lluvia de la Muerte fui a buscarla… no inmediatamente después, porque no podía hacerlo. Viajar en ese entonces era imposible, hasta para un militar. Cuando finalmente la encontré, ella estaba… estaba enferma.

- Etapa terminal de cáncer. – Jesse susurró empáticamente.

- Así es… no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que… de que viera morir a mi esposa.

- Lo siento mucho, Carlos.

- Es que… ahora me explico el por qué de su actitud tan fría y distante en esos últimos días… por qué me ocultó de su enfermedad… las pocas veces que hablamos fue solo para discutir sobre lo que había ocurrido con Pablo y con Gabriela, nuestros hijos… no era así como yo quería despedirme de ella… ¡No era así!

El comodoro se inclinó sobre sí mismo y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Jesse le comenzó a pasar la mano por la espalda, en un gesto silencioso de apoyo y simpatía.

- Yo jamás quise ver la verdad… entenderla… pero—es un hecho que ella… ella jamás me amó. Yo pensé que dentro de ella había llegado a existir quizás una leve simpatía, un poco de cariño hacia mí… ahora no lo sé. Ella quería que nos divorciáramos… yo lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo… yo pasé demasiado tiempo lejos… jamás le di lo que ella necesitaba…

- ¡Le diste todo lo que tenías, Carlos! Tu amor, tu apoyo, tu tiempo, tu cuidado…

- Si, quizás le di todo lo que tenía… pero no era lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Cómo luchar contra un fantasma? La sombra del capitán Vega siempre estuvo ahí… hasta el último día de su vida. Murió pronunciando su nombre, ¿sabes?

Jesse no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla. Y no lloraba por Laura ni por su trágica muerte, sino por Carlos Azueta… por ese hombre por el que ella sentía algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso de lo que ella misma se atrevía a admitir.

- Pero fuiste tú el que estuvo ahí, con ella… hasta el final.

- Ella fue mi esposa… pero jamás fue mi mujer.

- ¿Fue… fue por eso que te quitaste el anillo de matrimonio?

Jesse se arrepintió enseguida de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Pero Carlos simplemente miró su dedo desnudo y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué caso tiene? – Él susurró. – Me dolió… mucho. El encontrar esos papeles de divorcio, quiero decir… es que… a pesar de que jamás tuvimos una relación apasionada, yo la amaba… pero ella me recriminaba que jamás hubiera estado con ellos… me culpó de la muerte de nuestros hijos… yo sé que quizás tuve culpa, pero…

- ¿Cómo vas a tener culpa de eso, Carlos? – Ella se acercó a él. – Lo que sucedió… lo que vivimos… no fue culpa de nadie… al menos no de ninguno de nosotros.

- Sí, lo sé… pero… ya no puedo seguir con esto, Jesse… siento que ya no puedo.

- Todo va a estar bien, Carlos…

Jesse se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucaba contra él. Aquella acción tan inesperada hizo que Azueta se sobresaltara un poco. Ella lo miró, perfectamente consiente de su reacción, y como si le pidiera permiso de quedarse ahí… por un momento solamente.

Azueta sonrió con ternura y abrazó a Jesse. Sin poderse contener… sin quererse contener, la besó con ternura en la frente y aquello envió una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo de Jesse, quien suspiró profundamente y rogó al cielo porque ese momento no terminara jamás.

- Mira nada más, - Azueta murmuró. – Se supone que yo debía escucharte… y al final fuiste tú quien terminó por escucharme y reconfortarme a mí.

- No tengo ningún problema con eso… además tú también me escuchaste y me reconfortaste mucho a mí, Carlos.

- ¿Estamos a mano entonces?

Los ojos de Azueta se encontraron con los de Jesse, quien le sonreía beatíficamente. Ella asintió y se acercó a él para recargar su frente en la del comodoro. Jamás habían estado tan cerca, física ni emocionalmente, y aquello los hacía temblar… los hacía sentir una emoción fuerte, profunda y sincera en el corazón.

- ¡Estamos a mano…!

- Me alegro…

Los dos se dejaron perder en los ojos del otro por unos minutos que fueron eternos para ambos. No podían negarlo, no podían ocultarlo… pero no podían admitirlo. Ambos querían más… necesitaban más…

- Jesse… - Finalmente Azueta susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlos?

- La comida… tendremos que calentarla otra vez.

Aquello hizo reír a Jesse Galland y rompió la tensión de aquel momento. Era algo que, a pesar de todo, ambos necesitaban.

- Si, tienes razón… será mejor que…

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero Azueta la detuvo por la muñeca, la miró a los ojos y habló con sinceridad:

- Todo va a salir bien, Jesse… mañana en el museo, con la almirante Hayes, quiero decir. No te preocupes por nada.

- Gracias, Carlos… lo digo de verdad.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Jesse sintió que se congelaba en su sitio cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Azueta contra su piel. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida… y suspiró profundamente cuando sintió que los labios del comodoro rozaban cariñosamente su mejilla, en un beso lleno de cariño y de gratitud.

- Solo quiero pedirte un favor, Galland.

- El que sea, Carlos.

- Sobre lo que hablamos… el divorcio y todo eso… no quisiera que saliera de aquí. Es decir, no quiero que Nicolás lo sepa jamás.

- Esto se queda entre nosotros. – Ella le aseguró. – Y gracias por tu confianza.

- Gracias a ti, por todo… y entonces… - Azueta se puso de pie. - ¿Vamos a cenar?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Había que calentar la comida, pero ellos no tenían ningún problema con aquello. Esa había sido una noche de revelaciones para ambos… una noche en la que habían dado pasos agigantados en su relación, aunque no fueran del todo conscientes de ello.

El resto de la velada pasó tranquila, con una conversación agradable y tratando de alejarse de los temas espinosos que habían tratado antes. La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tan tranquilo y relajado, que ambos hubieran querido que se alargara por siempre.

Si aquello que sentían el uno por el otro no era amor, al menos era un sentimiento muy parecido… un sentimiento que los llenaba como jamás nada los había llenado en sus vidas… y que los hacía anhelar más… mucho más.

-

* * *

-

La oficina del director del Museo Almirante Donald Hayes era grande, espaciosa y muy agradable, con un ambiente algo rústico que hacía obvio que aquel era un sitio habitado por un hombre al que realmente la decoración no le preocupaba. Encima de su escritorio y de algunas mesas cercanas se amontonaban documentos, piezas antiguas, libros y objetos realmente indeterminados.

El doctor Adrián Sanders había asumido la dirección del museo desde que la universidad había decidido apoyar al almirantazgo con ese proyecto. Era un hombre recto y amable que siempre había creído en ese proyecto y había trabajado para sacarlo adelante. Aunque últimamente había estado algo ocupado con algunos proyectos personales y su trabajo en la universidad, lo que le había hecho dedicar menos tiempo a la dirección del museo que, por otro lado, parecía dirigirse solo. Así de bueno era el equipo que había conformado.

El doctor levantó su mirada de los documentos que había estado estudiando y la clavó en las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas frente a su escritorio: la almirante Lisa Hayes y su restauradora estrella, la arquitecta Jesse Galland.

Adrián sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con una actitud de impotencia y desesperación que se hizo notoria en sus palabras:

- Yo sé que el gobierno nunca ha estado particularmente interesado en el rescate el acervo cultural, a pesar de que se ha demostrado una y otra vez que la cultura es importante a un nivel prioritario.

- Fue la cultura la que nos hizo ganar esa guerra imposible contra los zentraedis. – Lisa sentenció. – Pero los políticos no parecen entenderlo.

- Están buscando pretextos para disminuir el gasto, ya de por sí precario y bastante magro, que la cultura supone para el presupuesto gubernamental. – El doctor Sanders respondió. – Sin embargo creo que ustedes comprenden la posición de la universidad dentro de todo este dilema… nos están haciendo elegir: o la arquitecta Galland o los apoyos financieros. Hay mucho en la balanza, almirante.

- Pero, no comprendo. – Jesse intervino. – Yo respondo por mi trabajo, Adrián… y tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre he sido responsable y profesional.

- Aquí, Jesse… pero ellos están apelando a ese incumplimiento de contrato en Nueva Detroit. No se quieren "arriesgar" – Adrián entrecomilló la palabra con sus dedos – a que una responsable de proyecto como tú deje las cosas a la mitad.

- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Me están juzgando por cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo! Y que fueron totalmente legales… yo no incumplí el contrato, Adrián… lo rescindí y hay diferencia. Todo fue legal.

- Nosotros lo sabemos, Jesse… pero haz que ellos lo entiendan. Están buscando pretextos y si no fuera esa situación con el contrato, sería cualquier otra. Tú lo sabes.

- Hay una situación aquí, - Lisa respondió. – El museo, el acervo del museo, la colección del museo, todo pertenece a mi familia… esta casona fue una donación del gobierno de la ciudad… el aporte que el gobierno hace a este proyecto es mínima. Yo me aventuro a decir que es un proyecto eminentemente privado. ¡Y lo mismo sucede con Woodland!

- El peso del gobierno como participante en estos proyectos es fuerte, almirante. Aunque sea simbólicamente… se creo ese fondo mixto con aportaciones tanto del gobierno como de la universidad y de usted… en este caso usted ha aportado el acervo y una importante cantidad de recursos. La universidad el trabajo y el personal… el gobierno ha apoyado económicamente, quizás de una manera muy magra pero… pero es el gobierno.

- ¿Entonces cuales son nuestras opciones? – Lisa quiso saber.

- Tenemos que convocar a una reunión plenaria, en donde participemos las tres instancias involucradas, almirante. Una vez ahí se estudiaría el caso y—y se tomaría una decisión.

- ¿Qué decisión, Adrián? – Jesse respondió. – Tú y yo sabemos que finalmente la universidad tomará el partido del gobierno… no se van a quedar sin ese patrocinio. Yo ya puedo considerarme fuera de todo.

- Jesse, tú sabes que has sido mi mejor elemento aquí… eres tú quien básicamente maneja la parte operativa del museo… pero ¿qué podemos hacer? De cualquier forma, si decidiéramos pasar por alto las recomendaciones del gobierno… en el sentido de dejarte ir… entonces tendríamos que dar por terminado el proyecto por falta de apoyos y tú quedarías sin trabajo de cualquier manera. Quiero que comprendas que la decisión que se tome será quirúrgica… cortar un dedo para salvar una mano. Tenemos mucho en juego, Jesse. Y no es nada personal, tú sabes que yo te aprecio como compañera de trabajo, te respeto como colega y reconozco tus enormes contribuciones a la causa… pero…

- ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer? – Lisa intervino. – Me parece, doctor, que yo tengo voto de calidad dentro de la junta de gobierno del museo.

- Sí, almirante… pero…

- En cuanto a Woodland, ese es un proyecto privado. El apoyo que se ha obtenido del gobierno ha sido perfectamente legal y no voy a permitir que…

- Almirante, con todo respeto… pero eso no me toca a mi decidirlo. – Adrián la interrumpió, visiblemente acongojado. – Tenemos que convocar a esa reunión de la que le hablo. No hay nada que hacer.

- Yo sinceramente creo que hay mucho por hacer. – Lisa respondió secamente. – Espero que esa reunión sea convocada a la brevedad posible, doctor.

- Así se hará, almirante. – Adrián asintió. – Y Jesse… en serio, no lo tomes personal.

- No lo haré. – Ella intentó sonreír. – Yo comprendo la situación, Adrián… es solo que no dejo de sentir rabia y frustración al pensar que tanto trabajo… que tanto esfuerzo y tanta dedicación han sido inútiles.

- Lo lamento, Jesse.

- Encontraremos la forma de salir de esto de una manera que sea conveniente para todos. – Lisa intentó reconfortarlos. – Jesse, tú no irás a ninguna parte… y doctor, le aseguro que los proyectos se seguirán financiando. El gobierno no puede ingerir en lo que es perfectamente legal y que ha seguido todos los protocolos que corresponden.

- Es usted muy optimista, almirante.

- Organice la reunión, doctor… con la gente del gobierno, la de la universidad y con el consejo. Esperaré su llamada. – Lisa se puso de pie.

El doctor Adrián Sanders y Jesse se pusieron de pie de inmediato, como movidos por un resorte. Él le extendió la mano a la almirante para despedirla con gran atención. Enseguida acompañó a las dos mujeres a la puerta.

- Siento mucho que todo esto esté ocurriendo.

- No es culpa de usted. – Lisa respondió. – Hasta pronto, doctor.

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Lisa y Jesse salieron de la oficina del doctor Adrián y caminaron lentamente por el vestíbulo del museo hasta la puerta del mismo.

- Lamento mucho que todo esto esté ocurriendo, Lisa. – Jesse sonó honestamente atribulada. – Es decir, con todos los líos que tú ya de por sí tienes en tu trabajo y todo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Jesse! Además, créeme cuando te digo que esto tiene que ver mucho con los líos que hay en mi trabajo… ¡Si no lo supiera yo! Puedo poner nombre y apellido a este problema.

Jesse sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

- Yo me he apasionado mucho con todo esto… es decir, con el Acervo Hayes y con Woodland… le tengo cariño a ambos proyectos… pero si tengo que irme, yo lo haré, Lisa… yo no quiero causar problemas.

- Tú confía en mí, Jesse. – Lisa intentó animarla. – Algo se nos ocurrirá. No es posible que injusticias como esta sucedan en el mundo.

- Y sin embargo suceden a cada momento.

- Eso es cierto… - Lisa suspiró. – Pero este no será el caso.

Las dos mujeres salieron del museo y Lisa sacó las llaves de su pequeño convertible. Miró a Jesse y le sonrió.

- ¿Nos vamos?

La arquitecta Galland sonrió con cierta tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

- Te lo agradezco, Lisa… pero mi casa no está lejos y realmente creo que me vendría bien una caminata.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Absolutamente… pero gracias de todos modos.

- No te preocupes, Jesse. – Lisa despidió a su amiga con un apretón de manos. – Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien.

Ella sonrió agradecida y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Lisa cuando ella subió a su auto y se alejó por la calle del museo. Entonces Jesse tomó el camino largo que la conduciría a su casa. No tenía prisa por llegar y realmente tenía mucho en que pensar.

-

* * *

-

No era común ver aparecer en el Stardust – y mucho menos a esas horas – a alguien como el comodoro Azueta. Eran las primeras horas de la tarde y el furor del medio día ya había pasado en aquel refugio de militares. A esas horas no había tantos parroquianos, fuera de un puñado de pilotos que estaban por comenzar su turno y algunos chicos de la Academia Militar que recién habían salido de una sesión intensiva de clases que se había extendido durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Y estaban hambrientos.

Quizás por eso nadie pareció prestar atención a aquel hombre de aspecto elegante y presencia imponente que entró al Stardust y fue a sentarse a la barra… cosa que también era muy extraña.

La propietaria del lugar, Tessie O'Shea, se aproximó a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Andas perdido, comodoro? Creo que la base militar está al otro lado de la calle.

Azueta apenas y esbozó una sonrisa leve y miró a su interlocutora.

- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… y quizás un buen café bien cargado.

- ¿Un irlandés especial?

- No estaría nada mal.

- Debe ser que el fin del mundo se acerca. – Tessie comentó, mientras comenzaba a preparar el café. – Últimamente has estado apareciendo mucho por acá, corazón. No que a mi me moleste, claro que no. De hecho me encanta tenerte aquí en el Stardust. Pero no es común… ojala se haga un hábito. Es bueno para el negocio, ¿no? "_Stardust, negocio certificado por el comodoro Azueta_".

El aludido sonrió, pero no comentó nada. Tessie, quien mucho más que una simple mesonera era toda una experta en leer los estados de ánimo de _sus_ militares, siguió hablando:

- Es lindo tenerte aquí… pero es más lindo cuando vienes acompañado de Jesse. ¡Esa chica es un bombón! ¿En dónde la dejaste?

- ¿Eh…? – Azueta miró a Tessie. – Yo… ella… ella está en una reunión en estos momentos. En el museo…

- Algo de vida o muerte, supongo. Basta con verte la cara, comodoro.

Él se encogió de hombros y quizás iba a contestar… quizás, porque la respuesta que pudiera haber tenido jamás salió de sus labios, ya que las voces conocidas del teniente Azueta y de la teniente Hickson llegaron hasta ellos.

- ¡Miren nada más! Véanlo, sin jaulas… sin cadenas… ¡El comodoro Azueta en el Stardust! ¿Están remodelando tu oficina, se inundó o se llenó de bichos, papá?

- Teniente, no me importa de quien sea hijo usted, pero incluso aquí yo soy su superior.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Nick se cuadró ante su padre y luego él y Kelly fueron a sentarse a su lado.

- No esperaba verlo por aquí, señor. – Kelly comentó.

- Necesitaba aire fresco y un café cargado. – Tessie respondió, al tiempo que ponía sobre la barra una taza de irlandés doble. - ¡Servido, corazón!

- Gracias, Tessie.

Mientras el comodoro bebía aquel brebaje tan mágico y reparador, sus tres acompañantes lo observaron con detenimiento. No hacía falta que Azueta dijera nada, se encontraba frente a las tres personas que podían leerlo. Para ellas, él era tan transparente como el cristal.

- Seguro que todo saldrá bien con la arquitecta Galland, señor. – Fue Kelly quien finalmente comentó. – Lisa—es decir, la almirante Hayes está con ella. Estoy segura que las cosas se arreglarán favorablemente.

- Sí. – Azueta gruñó. – Pero eso no implica que las cosas estén bien… porque no es justo lo que está sucediendo.

Tessie miró a los dos chicos y levantó las cejas en un claro gesto de sorpresa. Jamás en su vida había escuchado al comodoro proferir tantas palabras juntas. Él era un hombre bastante parco… excepto, claro, cuando se trataba de Jesse Galland.

- Bien… voy a ponerme militar. – Tessie habló. – Comodoro, ¿tengo permiso para hablar libremente?

El jefe del Estado Mayor miró a la dueña del Stardust y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que podía continuar.

- Carlos… - Ella se lanzó, usando no solo su nombre de pila, sino una actitud resuelta. – Creo que ya no podemos seguir negando lo obvio, ¿no es así? Te he dado tiempo… bastante tiempo… pero ¿cuánto más vas a necesitar?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, O'Shea? – El comodoro espetó.

Tessie miró a los dos tenientes que estaban ahí y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera comprender como era que un hombre tan brillante como Azueta pudiera ser tan… distraído.

- Papá, - Nick se lanzó al ataque, sabiendo que esa era una oportunidad invaluable. – Mira… sabemos qué es lo que sucede y por qué estás tan preocupado. Y queremos que sepas que todos te apoyamos… creo que es momento, papá… debes de dejar tus dudas a un lado y lanzarte…

- ¿Lanzarme a qué… dudas sobre qué…?

- Señor, - Kelly entró al ruedo. – Sobre Jesse Galland. Todos sabemos qué es lo que está sucediendo y por qué usted está así… esas semanas que Jesse pasó en Woodland… señor, usted… usted y Jesse…

- ¿Qué hay sobre mí y Galland? – Azueta súbitamente se puso a la defensiva.

Sus tres interlocutores se miraron, sintiéndose impotentes ante aquello. Ninguno parecía tener el valor de pronunciar aquellas palabras que todos querían expresar. Tessie tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiar furiosamente algunas copas de cristal, un claro gesto de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo es que un militar tan brillante como tú puede ser tan… cabeza dura, comodoro?

- ¿Qué…? – Azueta miró a Tessie y arrugó en entrecejo.

- Papá… - Nick suspiró. – Lo que queremos decir es que… es que es tiempo de que superes el pasado… no nos gusta verte así, viejo. Debes dejar a un lado tus dudas y tus temores… y hacer lo que es correcto.

- ¿Temores? – Azueta se defendió. – En primer lugar no sé de qué están hablando… y en segundo lugar, yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Nicolás. ¡Jamás lo he hecho!

- ¡Tienes miedo de enamorarte! – Nick levantó la voz.

Un silencio profundo se hizo en aquel lugar. Carlos Azueta sintió que se paralizaba al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió que de pronto el mundo se había detenido… miró a sus tres acompañantes, quienes lo observaban con una mirada dura, inquisitiva, determinada. Era obvio que Nick acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora y ahora ya no podían retroceder.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Nicolás? – Azueta casi escupió esas palabras.

- De lo que es obvio, papá.

- De lo que todos vemos, menos tú, Carlos Azueta. – Tessie completó.

- De usted… y Jesse Galland, señor. – Kelly remató.

- Yo… no sé de qué están hablando. – Azueta susurró y se ocultó detrás de su taza de café.

- Papá, tu gesto de casarte con mamá y adoptar a Pablo fue algo muy noble. Sé que ella siempre te respetó, te fue fiel, te quiso… pero… - Nick bajó la mirada. – Pero debes de aceptar que tú nunca fuiste el amor de su vida.

- Nicolás… tu madre, ella—

Azueta quiso encontrar algún argumento para refutar aquella declaración de su vástago, pero no encontró ninguno. Su voz murió en su garganta y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos azules se humedecieron. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Fue Kelly quien se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, al tiempo que le hablaba con una voz suave y llena de ternura y cariño:

- Señor, usted merece tener a su lado a alguien que lo ame… alguien como Jesse Galland.

- No… - Él sacudió la cabeza. – Ustedes están malinterpretando las cosas… Galland y yo, nosotros solo somos amigos. Además hay un abismo de distancia entre nosotros… ella es una jovencita y yo…

- ¡Tú eres el amor de su vida, Carlos! – Tessie casi le escupió esas palabras en la cara. - ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Realmente estás tan ciego, comodoro?

Azueta abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos, pero no pudo responder a eso. Su mirada pasó de Tessie a Kelly, quien confirmó las palabras de la dueña del Stardust con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Yo no— no, realmente no… es que eso no puede ser. – Él sacudió la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre su pecho en una actitud derrotista. – Las cosas no son así… las cosas no pueden ser así. No es lo correcto…

- ¡Dios santo, Carlos! – Tessie ya estaba desesperada. – Si no te has dado cuenta de que Jesse está enamorada de ti, entonces realmente algo no te funciona muy bien en la cabeza… o quizás es el corazón el que no te funciona bien, porque _jamás_ le has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta de que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro?

- Papá, Tessie tiene razón… tan solo bastaba verte en esas semanas que Jesse estuvo ausente… la extrañaste, viejo.

- Y ella… - Kelly complementó. – Ella escribía cada día, me preguntaba por usted, señor. Y luego usted venía a preguntarme si ella había escrito… si sabía cómo estaba ella allá en Woodland.

- Sí, pero eso… no significa nada. Ella es una mujer joven, profesional, con la vida por delante… una carrera exitosa, un futuro prometedor… y yo—yo soy un viejo militar al que ya no le queda mucho por vivir.

- ¡Tienes 52 años, papá! – Nick casi le gritó. - ¡Estás en la plenitud de tu vida! ¿Por qué te aferras a la idea de que ya no hay nada más para ti? ¡Tienes la vida entera a tu disposición! Si tan solo quisieras afrontarla…

- ¡Son tonterías! – El comodoro se puso de pie, bastante exaltado. - ¡No te voy a permitir que me hables así, Nicolás!

- Yo sé que lo que viviste con mi madre fue algo… intenso, especial y muy significativo para ti, papá… ¡Pero mereces algo mejor! Mereces ser feliz… mereces tener a tu lado a alguien que te ame como tú lo mereces.

- ¡Ella es una jovencita y yo no—!

- ¡Tu hijo tiene razón, Carlos Azueta! – Tessie lo cortó. - ¡Ni Jesse es una adolescente ni tú eres el viejo que insistes en ser! ¿Qué necesitas para ver lo que tienes frente a tus narices? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a negar lo que sientes?

- ¡Si amas a Jesse tienes que decírselo, papá!

- Si realmente ama a Jesse no puede dejarla ir, comodoro. – Kelly finalizó. – ¡Piénselo, por favor!

- No puedes esperar hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde. – Tessie remató, filosóficamente, mientras miraba hacia la puerta de su restaurante. – Porque el _demasiado tarde_ podría llegar demasiado temprano.

Y sin más explicaciones se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina. Tanto Azueta como los dos tenientes que lo acompañaban, miraron hacia la entrada del local. El comodoro y Kelly no pudieron ocultar su disgusto al ver quien era quien acababa de llegar… Nick miró a aquella mujer que no conocía… pero nadie tenía que decirle que esa persona era, sin duda, la famosísima licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi de la que tanto había escuchado.

Nick Azueta pensó que quienes le habían hablado de la licenciada Fiorenzi, diciéndole que era _una mujerona_ (porque ese había sido exactamente el término que habían utilizado sus compañeros), no habían estado equivocados. Hannah era una belleza mediterránea, despampanante y deslumbrante, capaz de quitar el aliento al más avispado de los hombres. Y ella sabía que así era y no tenía empacho en hacer uso de sus armas de seducción en contra de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Sin embargo, aquellos que le habían dicho que Hannah Fiorenzi era una mujer fría, manipuladora, arrogante, altanera, calculadora, tampoco se habían equivocado, como Nick pudo comprobar bien pronto, apenas la recién llegada abrió la boca.

- Te había estado buscando, Carlos. – Habló, dirigiéndose a comodoro, aunque su vista pronto se clavó en Kelly. – Parece que sacaste a pasear a tu mascota, ¿eh?

La teniente Hickson arrugó el entrecejo y Nick, defensivamente, se puso de pie para quedar interpuesto entre su padre y su novia… y la recién llegada.

- ¡Vaya! – Hannah siguió, sin siquiera darle oportunidad al teniente de articular palabra. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Así que este es Azueta Jr. por lo que puedo ver? Hmmm… nada mal, comodoro… de tal palo tal astilla.

Kelly había tomado a Nick por la muñeca y con un jalón discreto, pero firme, lo hizo volver a su lugar. No tenía caso enfrentarse a Fiorenzi… no en esos momentos, no en ese lugar y no cuando ella se iría de Ciudad Macross al día siguiente. Simplemente no tenía razón de ser.

Nick se sentó y miró a Kelly con preocupación. Pero la mirada de ella estaba clavada en el comodoro, quien se entretenía bebiendo su taza de café, como si no se hubiera siquiera percatado de la llegada de Hannah Fiorenzi. Y el teniente Azueta pudo notar que tanto su padre como Kelly tenían la misma mirada. La mirada de alguien que ya está cansado de luchar.

- ¡Cuanta seriedad! Ni siquiera un _"buenas tardes"_ de cortesía. – Hannah se sentó al lado de Azueta. - ¡Hey, mozo! Un agua mineral con hielo por favor. ¿Saben? Siempre pensé que los militares eran más atentos y educados.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, licenciada?

- Realmente en nada. Sin embargo creo que tenemos que hablar.

El comodoro Azueta tomó otro sorbo de café y se dio su tiempo antes de responder:

- ¿Hablar de qué?

- No te hagas el misterioso, Carlos Azueta. Tú sabes que tenemos asuntos pendientes. Mañana me voy de este pueblo anticuado y aburrido y no quisiera irme sin antes aclarar ciertas cosas contigo… elemental cortesía, ¿sabes?

- ¿Esa elemental cortesía de mover tus influencias para quitarle a alguien inocente y honesta su trabajo, por ejemplo? ¿Cuántas llamadas telefónicas tuviste que hacer, Fiorenzi? O aún más, ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches?

- Yo no tengo ningún problema para dormir por las noches, Carlos. – Hannah sonrió socarronamente mientras le daba un sorbo al agua mineral que acababan de servirle. – Y creo que tú tampoco los tendrías… si durmieras conmigo, ¿sabes?

Nick y Kelly levantaron la vista y la clavaron en aquella mujer, sin dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. ¡Era inaudito que una persona que en esos momentos aún fungía como representante de gobierno tuviera el descaro de hablar de esa manera!

El comodoro Azueta sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita burlona. Era obvio que él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello… y a esas alturas de la vida ya nada le importaba. Él ya podía esperar cualquier cosa de aquella mujer.

- Y seguro que eso te encantaría, ¿no es así, Fiorenzi?

Ella se rió, como si aquello la divirtiera horrores. Miró a Azueta de soslayo y después habló con una voz que más parecía la de una mujer seductora tratando de atrapar a su presa un sábado por la noche en un bar, que la de una comisionada del gobierno en funciones.

- No lo sé, Carlos… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿No te parece? Es decir, yo sé lo mucho que te importa lo que suceda con la arquitecta Galland. Yo no tengo nada en contra suya… creo que es una víctima inocente de la insensatez de la almirante Hayes.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Azueta lanzaba fuego con la mirada.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la presencia de tu hijo te envalentona, ¿eh? – Fiorenzi miró a Nick. – Eres un chico muy lindo, ¿sabes? Solo quisiera que fueras más sensato que tu padre.

- Licenciada Fiorenzi, - Kelly ya no pudo contenerse. – Creo que sus comentarios están totalmente fuera de lugar. Yo no creo que—

- ¿Y usted con qué derecho se dirige a mi, teniente? A nadie le interesa su opinión. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Carlos? Ustedes no han sabido imponer la autoridad en estos lugares.

Nick volvió a ponerse de pie, pero esa vez Kelly no pudo detenerlo.

- ¡Ya basta! – El indignado muchacho estalló. – Mire, señora, mi novia tiene razón. Usted y sus comentarios están fuera de lugar. Y usted no tiene ningún derecho ni de hablarle a Kelly o a mi padre como lo está haciendo ni de inmiscuir a alguien inocente como la arquitecta Galland en sus líos.

- ¡Vaya! Tú muchacho es un gallito. – Hannah se puso de pie y se acercó a él. - ¡Uy, me gusta eso en un hombre!

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Hannah? – Azueta se interpuso entre ella y su vástago, desafiantemente.

- Tenemos que hablar… creo que hay muchas cosas que hay que dejar en claro antes de que yo me vaya de aquí, Carlos. No quiero terminar mal contigo… quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de Ciudad Macross… y quien sabe, quizás logres convencerme de que interceda por la arquitecta. Es cierto que ella es una víctima inocente de todo esto… me da pena la pobrecita. Digamos que… si tú accedes a lo que yo te pido, yo puedo interceder por ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que me está pidiendo, licenciada?

- Una charla… una simple conversación antes de irme de Ciudad Macross… ¿eso es demasiado para ti, comodoro?

- ¿Me está extorsionando?

- Te estoy ofreciendo la pipa de la paz… ya tú decidirás si la tomas o la dejas. Pero ten en cuenta que es la última oportunidad que tenemos.

- Esto suena más como una amenaza que como un ofrecimiento de paz.

- Bueno… no creo que tengas mucho de que quejarte, considerando que el reporte sobre la salud mental de las Fuerzas Espaciales está sobre la mesa todavía… y que Galland está a punto de quedarse sin nada… yo no sería tan remilgoso si fuera tú, Carlos Azueta.

El comodoro suspiró profundamente y se perdió en sus meditaciones. Nick y Kelly lo observaban consternados. La mirada del teniente Azueta se clavó entonces en Fiorenzi, quien sonreía cínicamente.

- Podríamos… negociar. – Ella remató.

- ¡Esto es extorsión! – Nick estaba visiblemente alterado.

- Vas a tener que aprender una lección, amorcito. – Hannah se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora. – En el ejército, como en la política y en la vida, uno enfrenta momentos en los que debe anteponer a sus intereses personales el bien mayor… no es extorsión, muñeco… se llama negociación. Y tu padre, como un viejo y curtido lobo de mar, sabe a lo que me refiero. ¿No es así, comodoro?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Fiorenzi? – El comodoro casi bramó aquellas palabras.

- Bueno… ya lo hablaremos… pero no aquí. Me siento incómoda hablando de estas cosas delante de los niños. Creo que todavía son muy jóvenes e impresionables.

Nick y Kelly le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Hannah… situación que, por otro lado, ella encontró terriblemente divertida. Se rió sin ningún empacho y tomó a Azueta por el brazo.

- ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar más… privado?

El intentó resistirse a aquello, pero Hannah insistió:

- Si no lo haces por ti ni por mí, hazlo por las Fuerzas Espaciales… hazlo por tu querida arquitecta Galland… tú puedes marcar la diferencia, Carlos Azueta… nosotros podemos llegar a un acuerdo… tú podrías ser el héroe de esta situación. ¿Qué dices?

- Podría pedir que la arrestaran aquí mismo, licenciada.

- ¿Bajo qué cargos? – Ella se rió. - ¿Usando el testimonio de estos dos mocosos? Mira, tu hijo es un dulce, pero no deja de ser un mocoso… y Hickson… bueno, es Hickson.

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? – Nick se exaltó.

- ¡Nick…! – Ella lo detuvo.

- Tenemos que hablar, de eso no hay duda. – Carlos Azueta se puso de pie y miró a Hannah con una mirada fría, asesina, penetrante. – Y lo haremos… pero créame, licenciada, las cosas se harán legalmente y no a su modo.

- Tú sólo sígueme, Azueta… yo me encargaré de lo demás.

Hannah Fiorenzi tomó a Carlos Azueta por la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta del Stardust. El comodoro, incómodo como se sentía, se soltó de aquella mano que lo aprisionaba y continuó caminando al lado de Fiorenzi con todo el garbo y altanería que uno esperaría ver en un militar de su rango.

Kelly y Nick los miraron hasta que salieron del Stardust. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder salir de aquel trance en que habían caído. Los dos estaban indignados y francamente preocupados por el comodoro Azueta. Fue la voz de Tessie la que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

- ¡Es una arpía… una verdadera hija de—!

- ¡No puedo creer que mi padre la haya seguido! ¡Iba como cordero al matadero!

- Él la ama… - Kelly sonrió beatíficamente a pesar de todo. - ¡Realmente la ama!

- ¿Qué? – Nick se escandalizó.

- ¡Oh, no! Quiero decir, a Jesse… - Ella miró a su novio. - ¿No ves que esto lo está haciendo por ella? ¡Tú padre está preocupado por Jesse! El comodoro haría cualquier cosa por ella.

- ¡Y eso es lo que me preocupa! – Tessie continuó limpiando sus copas. – Que el comodoro llegue a hacer _cualquier cosa_… con la _signorina_.

- ¡No! – Nick sacudió la cabeza. – Papá no es tonto… él jamás— ¿o lo haría?

- Uno comete muchas tonterías por amor. – Tessie sentenció filosóficamente.

- Pero… Tessie…

- Hannah no se irá de Macross con el orgullo herido. – La ama y señora del Stardust siguió hablando. – El comodoro está en un momento vulnerable y en una situación difícil… y ella puede pedirle una noche… ya saben, una noche a cambio de un acuerdo… y si ese acuerdo implica la seguridad laboral de Jesse Galland, yo no sé a lo que Carlos pudiera acceder bajo esas circunstancias.

- ¡No! – Kelly estaba aterrada. - ¡El comodoro jamás haría algo así!

- Mi padre ha cometido grandes errores en su vida… buscando el amor. – Nick meditó. – No digo que su relación con mamá fuera un error… es decir, de otra forma yo no estaría aquí… pero—él ha amado mucho, lo ha entregado todo y ha recibido tan poco a cambio que… me da miedo pensar que pueda ofuscarse en estos momentos.

- Pero… ¿con Hannah? – Kelly hizo un gesto de asco.

- Mi padre puede ser un idealista y realmente lo es… pero también es hombre. – Nick se encogió de hombros. – Y Hannah… ella…

Kelly le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novio. Tessie sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

- Tu padre es un pedazo de carne muy apetitoso, Nick. No puedo culpar a Hannah por utilizar un último recurso… y entiendo que Carlos es un hombre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo… sin embargo él merece algo mejor que esto.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Kelly opinó airadamente. - ¡El comodoro no se quitó su anillo de matrimonio solo para irse a revolcar con la _signorina_! Él merece… él _desea_ algo más… algo verdadero y significativo… algo real.

- ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, viejo! – Nick susurró. – Tú realmente mereces algo más… algo mejor… algo hermoso.

- Y no solo lo merece. – Tessie opinó. – Lo necesita… urgentemente.

- Pero no con Hannah. – Kelly imploró. - ¡No con ella!

- Creo que todo está en manos del comodoro. Él tomará la mejor decisión. – Tessie le puso punto final a aquel drama. - ¿Qué les sirvo de comer, chicos? No hay nada como un especial del Stardust para tranquilizar los corazones y alegrar la panza.

- Bajo estas circunstancias, ¿qué otra cosa nos queda? – Kelly suspiró resignada.

Tessie entró a la cocina y los dos tenientes se quedaron sentados en la barra. Ambos se notaban preocupados. Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Nick comentó:

- Así que esa es la famosa Hannah Fiorenzi…

- ¡Pervertido! – Kelly le dio un empujón con el hombro.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡No vas a negar que te gusto esa _signorina_! ¡A todos los hombres les gusta esa tipa!

- Teniente Hickson, ¿es esa la forma de hablar de una funcionaria de gobierno? – Él pretendió estar escandalizado.

- ¡Ugh…! – Kelly dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra en una actitud teatral. - ¡Ya quiero que se vaya! ¡Ya no la quiero tener aquí!

- ¿Sabes algo? – Nick se acercó y le acarició la espalda. – No niego que, sea como sea, es una mujer hermosa.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- Pero… verla junto a ti solo me hizo poner en perspectiva las cosas. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tú le ganas por mucho, Hickson! Ella es simplemente… una mujer hermosa. Tú, en cambio, eres una belleza completa, por dentro y por fuera… y yo estoy enamorado de ti.

- Lo dices solo para salir del paso. – Ella lloriqueó.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices… pero ¿crees que esto sea también solo para salir del paso?

Nick tomó la barbilla de Kelly en entre sus dedos y la acercó a él, buscando ávidamente sus labios. Ella no se resistió. Realmente en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era sentirse cercana a Nick, sentirse resguardada y protegida… necesitaba sentirse amada. Ella reciprocó el beso con un cariño y una entrega que rayaban en una pasión devastadora. Pero con todo, ambos sabían que el Stardust no era precisamente el mejor sitio para dar rienda suelta a sus demostraciones de cariño.

Los dos se separaron y por primera vez en toda la tarde, sonrieron emocionados. Ninguno de los dos lo expresó en palabras, pero el mensaje silencioso que ambos se comunicaban con la mirada era que esperaban, de todo corazón, que el comodoro Azueta pudiera encontrar en Jesse Galland lo que ellos habían encontrado el uno en el otro.

-

* * *

-

Si bien el comodoro Azueta había sugerido que fueran a su oficina en el Almirantazgo, la licenciada Fiorenzi había insistido en que ella no quería tratar asuntos de esa naturaleza en la cueva de los lobos. Finalmente él la había seguido hasta su hotel, en donde los dos se encontraron el la sala de conferencias que durante meses había sido el cuartel general de la comisión de observadores.

Había varias computadoras portátiles sobre la mesa, un montón de papeles apilados por aquí y por allá y algunos otros objetos regados por el lugar que, a pesar de lo limpio que todo estaba, le daban cierto aspecto de desorden a esa improvisada oficina. Aquello, sin embargo, no pareció molestar a Hannah, quien se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó a Azueta a hacer lo mismo.

- Solos al fin. – Ella sonrió seductoramente, pero con cierto aire burlón, cuando el comodoro se sentó. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que he venido hasta aquí a arreglar asuntos importantes. No tengo tiempo para esto, licenciada.

- Bien, eres un hombre que va al punto. Me gusta eso. – Ella cruzó la pierna en una actitud bastante seductora que Azueta no pudo ignorar.

El comodoro pasó saliva e inconscientemente retrocedió un poco.

- Vamos a poner las cosas en claro. – Ella continuó. – Y lo que diga aquí es totalmente no oficial y _off the record_. Esto es entre tú y yo, Carlos. Y si tratas de utilizarlo en mi contra, yo simplemente negaré los hechos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hannah? – Azueta estaba visiblemente molesto. - ¿Por qué ese empeño en hacernos la vida imposible?

- ¡Oh, no! Yo jamás lo haría, comodoro. Es mi interés el hacerte la vida algo más… placentera. – Ella pasó seductoramente la punta de su pie por la rodilla del comodoro. – Lo que pasa es que tú me haces las cosas difíciles.

- ¿De esto se trata todo? ¿De sexo?

- Lo pones de una manera muy cruda. – Hannah se rió. – Lo que me hace fantasear sobre la clase de amante que serás en la cama.

- Hannah, no voy a acceder a esto. – Azueta se puso de pie.

- Mira, Carlos… - Ella se puso igualmente de pie y se plantó ante él. – Sí, vamos a poner así las cosas… esto es sobre sexo. ¿Algún problema? Pasé tres meses aquí, tratando de ser tu amiga, tratando de tener una buena relación contigo… tratando de divertirme un poco. Jamás en la vida, escúchalo bien, _jamás_ en la vida un hombre se me había negado. Eso me hiere en mi orgullo personal, pero a la vez me reta, me intriga… tengo dos opciones, o pensar que eres un hombre demasiado interesante… o pensar que simplemente no te interesan las mujeres.

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! – Él escupió las palabras en su cara. – Estoy aquí por otra cosa… ese reporte médico puede dañarnos y mucho. Tu juego fue desleal, Hannah. Y la información que ahí presentas está totalmente fuera de contexto, manipulada… errónea.

- Son solo mis apreciaciones como observadora. – Ella sonrió socarronamente. – Ahora, que si tú estás interesado en que cambie la redacción de ese informe… o añada una buena palabra o dos a favor de las Fuerzas Espaciales en el informe oficial… está en tus manos, Carlos.

Hannah se acercó seductoramente al comodoro y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Él la miró con la misma actitud con la que miraría a un bicho raro que estuviera trepando por su pierna y trató inútilmente de apartarla de sí.

- ¿Qué hay de la situación con el museo?

- ¿Por qué no lo dices como deberías, Carlos? Quieres saber qué pasará con esa pequeña arpía que se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja, ¿no? Es una víctima inocente de todo esto, pero una presa demasiado fácil. ¿Cómo no aprovechar la situación?

- ¡Eres una maldita—!

- ¡Uh,oh! – Hannah le colocó un dedo sobre los labios al comodoro. – No es bueno usar ese lenguaje frente a una dama, comodoro. ¿Dónde quedó su caballerosidad militar?

- ¿Y dónde está aquí la dama?

- ¡Me gusta tu mente rápida! – Hannah se rió. – Y tienes razón… verás, cuando trato de complacer a mis amantes, no soy precisamente una dama… si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Azueta sintió que las manos de Hannah se deslizaban peligrosamente por su espalda y hacia el sur. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y un gesto de asco y repulsión apareció en el rostro del comodoro.

- Eres una mujer hermosa, Fiorenzi. – Murmuró. – Pero a la vez eres asquerosamente despreciable… y no seré yo quien caiga en tus redes.

- Piénsalo, comodoro… - Ella respondió melosamente, mientras rozaba el cuello del militar con sus labios. – Una noche conmigo… te prometo hacer realidad todas sus fantasías… todas tus perversiones… y mañana podemos arreglar las cosas. Yo retiro el reporte sobre la salud mental de las Fuerzas Armadas… arregló algunos detallitos en mi reporte general… la arquitecta Galland conserva su trabajo… y todos somos felices.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- No pido mucho… - Ella lo besó en la barbilla. – Tu adhesión al FAP… ya lo habíamos hablado… y es una situación en la que tú sales ganando. Tú nos apoyas y te garantizo que bajo el gobierno de Weidenseld, el almirantazgo será tuyo, Carlos Azueta.

- Suponía que las cosas iban por ahí.

- ¿Y hay algo malo con ello? Política es política, Carlos… el juego del poder. Y el poder embriaga.

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?

- Hay demasiado en juego… y nuestra carta fuerte en estos momentos es apostar al pacifismo. Necesitamos militares comprometidos a nuestra causa… podemos convertirte en un héroe, Azueta. Tú nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudamos.

- ¿Un militar pacifista? ¿Un almirante militante del FAP?

- Un militar humanista y simpatizante de la causa popular.

El comodoro Azueta suspiró profundamente… quizás un poco por la impotencia que sentía ante todo aquello, el asco que le provocaba aquella propuesta… y un poco por la manera en que Hannah lo estaba acariciando. No podía negar que, con todo, aquello le resultaba placentero.

- Piénsalo, Carlos… de cualquier manera, tú saldrás beneficiado con todo esto. Al menos déjame ayudarte a pensar… a decidir…

Azueta cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su corazón que le latía a todo lo que daba. Pero aquello no era una buena señal, porque no era un latido que lo emocionara o que lo hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago ni alegría… era un latido que lo llenaba de angustia, incluso de miedo al pensar lo que podía ocurrir y lo que todo aquello implicaba.

Básicamente lo que Hannah Fiorenzi le proponía era dinero y un puesto político, a cambio de traicionar a la almirante Hayes, a sus principios, sus ideales… le proponía salvar el futuro laboral de Jesse Galland a cambio de que él se vendiera como un vulgar rufián. Hannah le ofrecía un futuro mucho más sencillo… a cambio de sexo.

¿De eso se trataba la vida? ¿Era así como las cosas se manejaban en los círculos políticos? De pronto Carlos Azueta se sentía asqueado por todo aquello. Sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con Hannah estaba sucio… sentía nauseas, ganas de vomitar… sentía que de pronto, por el simple hecho de estar ahí escuchando a aquella mujer, estaba traicionando todo lo que él era, todo en lo que él creía… todo por lo que él luchaba.

- Lo siento mucho, licenciada Fiorenzi. – Azueta finalmente la apartó de sí, con un empellón muy poco delicado. – Pero no acepto su propuesta.

- ¡Azueta! – Ella bramó. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo… te das cuenta de lo que estás rechazando?

- ¡Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy defendiendo y me doy cuenta de lo que realmente tiene un valor real y verdadero en mi vida!

- ¡Si sales de esta habitación estás firmando una sentencia de muerte para ti y para esas personas que supuestamente te importan tanto! – Hannah trató detenerlo cuando lo vio aproximarse a la puerta. - ¡Es tu última oportunidad!

- ¿Sabes qué? – El comodoro sacudió la cabeza. Se notaba cansado, fastidiado… agotado. - ¡Haz lo que quieras! No me importa…

- ¡Entonces espero que tú y tus Fuerzas Espaciales se vayan al demonio! Al igual que esa mujerzuela que hasta ahora estaba sobreviviendo con la caridad del gobierno… ¡Vete al demonio tú también, Azueta!

Él la miró por encima del hombro. Podría responder a aquello de mil maneras distintas… podría reaccionar de una forma muy poco caballerosa… podría incluso cobrarse ahí mismo todo lo que Hannah le debía, de la manera que a él le pareciera. Pero eso era lo que ella quería… y él no le iba a dar más armas en su contra.

- ¡Buenas noches, licenciada Fiorenzi… y buen viaje de regreso a Monumento!

- ¡Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así! Esto apenas comienza, Azueta.

El comodoro sentía que su pecho de pronto se había llenado de una rabia ciega, de un coraje y un resentimiento como jamás lo había sentido en su vida. Y por lo mismo era mejor alejarse de ahí en ese momento, mientras todavía tenía algo de control sobre sus acciones. Porque mientras más pasaban los segundos, más sentía que aquel veneno que Hannah le había suministrado durante tres meses, le corría por la sangre, contaminándolo por completo.

El jefe del Estado Mayor salió de aquel sitio, dando un portazo tras de sí. Hannah, igualmente irritada y encolerizada, arrojó al suelo todo lo que había en una mesa cercana y lanzó una serie de insultos en su lengua materna. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada, dándose cuenta de que ahí mismo acababa de ocurrir algo histórico: su primera derrota como política… y como mujer.

- Te di tu oportunidad, Azueta. Y no creas que las cosas se van a quedar así. Esto ya es mucho más que solo un asunto oficial… esto ya es personal. Ahora es una cruzada personal para acabarte… para humillarte a ti de la misma manera en que tú me has humillado a mí.

La licenciada Fiorenzi se arregló el cabello y trató de calmarse. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsa de mano y marcó un número.

- ¿Sí… Weidenseld? Habla Fiorenzi… mira, necesito verte mañana. Es urgente y es importante… sí, mañana ya estaré de vuelta en Monumento, gracias a Dios… me parece bien, entonces nos vemos para almorzar.

Hannah volvió a poner su celular en su bolso y un gesto de profundo odio y rabia ciega apareció en su rostro. Hasta ahí había llegado su consideración… a partir de ese momento era la guerra.

-

* * *

-

Hacía ya un buen rato que un vehículo Mariner color azul estaba estacionado afuera de un pequeño edificio de departamentos en la calle Orleans, una de las más lindas y pintorescas de Ciudad Macross.

El comodoro Azueta, quien se encontraba dentro de la camioneta, jugueteaba nerviosamente con su teléfono celular. Se notaba un tanto irritado y a la vez un poco asustado. Su mirada estaba clavada en la calle solitaria, iluminada por la luz eléctrica. Azueta lucía inusualmente descuidado en sus ropas, cosa realmente extraña en él, quien siempre lucía su uniforme militar con tanto garbo y orgullo. Sin embargo su casaca la llevaba desabotonada, dejando ver su camisa blanca por debajo. Se le veía agotado y pensativo.

La noche era hermosa, tibia, despejada, con un maravilloso cielo estrellado. Una noche que invitaba al disfrute y al goce de la primavera. Pero, ensimismado como el Jefe del Estado Mayor del Almirantazgo, se encontraba en ese momento, poco podía percatarse de la belleza del ambiente nocturno.

Fue hasta que distinguió a una solitaria figura que se aproximaba caminando por la calle, que el comodoro se movió en su asiento. Observó a aquella mujer con cuidado y curiosidad, como si no quisiera equivocarse respecto a su identidad, y cuando confirmó lo que esperaba, de inmediato salió de su vehículo y comenzó a caminar por el sendero, al encuentro de Jesse Galland que, tan metida como venía en sus propios pensamientos, no se había siquiera percatado de la presencia del militar.

- ¡Galland! – Él la llamó y su voz sonó casi como un pedido de ayuda.

- ¡Carlos! – Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. – Pero… ¿qué…? Es decir… ¡Hola!

- Yo… lamento aparecer aquí sin aviso pero… - El comodoro se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. – Quería saber como había salido todo… en tu reunión, quiero decir… te llamé al celular, pero me enviaba al correo de voz… y en casa no contestabas. Entonces pasé por aquí, pero como no te encontré, yo—yo me preocupé… un poco.

- ¡Ah…! – Ella intentó sonreír. – Traigo el celular apagado… es que, salí a caminar un poco… necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Aquello alarmó al comodoro.

- Nada que no esperara, realmente.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Jesse miró a Carlos y notó que él estaba genuinamente preocupado e interesado en lo que ella tuviera que decir. Aquello hizo que su corazón se enterneciera hasta lo indecible. Y por otro lado, la apariencia cansada y descuidada de Azueta le provocó cierto temor, respecto a lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la vida del comodoro. ¿Qué si quería hablar de ello? ¡Ella siempre quería hablar con él!

- ¿Quieres… no sé, pasar a tomar un café o un té… algo?

- Yo… ¿no soy inoportuno?

Jesse sonrió tristemente, como si le doliera que después de tantos meses, Azueta aún tuviera dudas a cerca de su relación amistosa. Sin siquiera responder a aquella pregunta, ella se dirigió a la entrada del edificio de departamentos y él la siguió dócilmente, sintiendo que cuando aquella puerta se cerró detrás de sus espaldas, un peso se le quitaba de encima. Era como si aquel sitio, el departamento de Jesse Galland, fuera su refugio contra el mundo.

Los dos subieron al piso que Jesse ocupaba. Cuando entraron y ella se ocupó en encender las luces, Azueta sonrió al reconocer aquel aroma tan familiar de aquel sitio. Era un aroma como a vainilla… algo reconfortante que lo hacía tranquilizase y sentirse mucho mejor.

- ¿Café… té…? Tengo unos panecitos que pasé a comprar esta tarde a la panadería que está por el parque.

- ¡Oh, un café está bien! – Azueta respondió. – Gracias Jesse… de verdad.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que los dos estuvieran instalados en la acogedora salita del departamento, en donde Jesse había colocado algunas golosinas, panecitos y galletas en una pequeña charola sobre la mesa de café. Aquello se complementaba con una cafetera de cerámica y un par de tazas a juego. Azueta pensó que aquellos detalles eran muy de Jesse Galland… ¡Y aquello lo fascinaba!

- Entonces… supongo que la junta no fue del todo bien. – Él finalmente se aventuró a preguntar.

- Hay… situaciones que realmente no logró comprender. – Jesse suspiró profundamente. – La política es algo que simplemente escapa a mi entendimiento.

- Pero… ¿qué dijo el doctor Sanders? ¿Qué dijo la almirante Hayes?

- Lisa está con toda la buena intención de defenderme y yo se lo agradezco. Pero al parecer el que mi nombre figure en la nómina del museo es excusa suficiente para que la oficina de Vinculación del gobierno suspenda los apoyos del fondo de restauración.

- Pero… - Azueta se detuvo. Iba a preguntar el por qué, pero él mismo se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente el por qué y el por quién. – Pero entonces… ¿Qué va a suceder?

- Vamos a tener una reunión con algunas autoridades en los próximos días, pero yo no estoy muy optimista respecto a ella. Creo que solo retrasará lo que yo ya veo inevitable. Mi salida de la universidad.

- ¡Pero no es justo! Tú te has encargado de todo el trabajo de curación en el museo… del trabajo de restauración en Woodland. ¡No hay nadie más capaz ni más preparada que tú en ese equipo!

- No lo sé, Carlos… quizás es como Sanders me dijo, que si me quedaba con ellos, los apoyos desaparecerían y eso implicaría que muchos quedaran sin trabajo… yo incluida. Así que él lo llamó una operación quirúrgica.

- Amputar un dedo para salvar la mano.

- Así es. – Ella aceptó con tristeza. – Así es como las cosas son.

- Pero y tú… ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué se puede hacer? No mucho… comenzar a buscar trabajo en alguna otra parte, por supuesto…

- ¿A qué… te refieres? – Había miedo en la voz del comodoro. - ¿Trabajo en alguna otra parte… es decir… en alguna otra ciudad?

- ¡Es que es tan injusto! – Ella se inclinó sobre sí misma. - ¡Me acusan de haber incumplido un contrato con la ciudad de Nueva Detroit! Pero las cosas fueron legales… no es como si yo me hubiera simplemente esfumado de la faz de la tierra… todo se llevó según procedimientos.

- Esos malditos usarían cualquier excusa con tal de perjudicar a la gente noble y buena. – Azueta murmuró.

- Lo que más rabia me da es saber que Brawley sigue perjudicándome… después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo… recibí un memorandum, de parte de la universidad, ¿sabes? En él detallaban el hecho de que, como te comenté ayer, tienen un testimonio firmado de uno de mis colaboradores en los proyectos Nueva Detroit, yo había incumplido mis obligaciones.

- ¡Ese malnacido, hijo de…!

- No vale la pena.

- Pero… ¿por qué ese hijo de perra se ha inmiscuido en todo esto? – Azueta ya estaba visiblemente molesto.

- Te lo dije, ponle unas monedas sobre el escritorio y el se inmiscuirá en lo que tú le pidas… y al parecer Vinculación puso esas monedas, pues tiene algunos documentos y un testimonio firmado por él para respaldar la causa que me están formando… respecto a mi falta de profesionalismo laboral y ética profesional.

- ¡Pero son mentiras!

- No entiendo por qué ese afán de seguir perjudicándome… ¡Hace años que no nos vemos!

Azueta murmuró algunas maldiciones. Ella lo miró y notó lo enojado que él se notaba. Y a ella no le gustaba estresarlo con sus propios problemas. Él ya tenía suficiente con los suyos.

- Pero bueno… sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. – Ella sonrió con tristeza. – De cualquier forma el estar aquí, en Macross… trabajando en el museo y en todos estos proyectos tan maravillosos era como un sueño para mí—obviamente los sueños no duran para siempre.

- ¡No digas eso, Jesse! – Azueta se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, en un gesto espontáneo y cariñoso que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

- Es que… de alguna manera, sin importar lo que haga o cuanto me esfuerce, al final siempre lo echo todo a perder, yo—

- ¡No! – Él la silenció. – No puedes culparte por esto, Jess… simplemente no puedes hacerlo y no quiero que lo hagas.

- Es que si jamás me hubiera involucrado con Brawley… - Los ojos de la arquitecta se llenaron de lágrimas. – Es decir, desde el primer momento supe que era un error… pero dejé que las cosas siguieran adelante porque… ¡Qué sé yo! Porque estaba sedienta de cariño… porque… porque se sentía lindo tener a alguien a mi lado… y aunque todo apuntaba hacia el desastre, yo trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que quizás… quizás de alguna manera, no sé, yo podría salvar la situación… ¡Estaba tan cegada! Ahora que lo recuerdo y veo las cosas en la distancia me da rabia conmigo misma, porque—

- ¡Shhh…! – Él volvió a silenciarla. Odiaba que ella se estuviera lastimando a sí misma de esa forma. – Jesse, escucha… debes de dejar de culparte por lo que ocurrió. Tú eres una mujer maravillosa y debes de convencerte de ello, porque es verdad.

La arquitecta Galland levantó la mirada, incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando. Era simplemente imposible el que Carlos Azueta le estuviera hablando de esa manera, con tanto cariño… con ese tono tan cálido y suave de voz. O que la estuviera mirando de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. El corazón de Jesse se aceleró a todo lo que daba cuando él le sonrió comprensivo.

Para Azueta aquella situación no era de ninguna manera sencilla. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas… no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había reconfortado a alguien de esa manera… que le hubiera hablado a alguien con ese cariño… o que se hubiese sentido tan cercano y tan apegado a alguien. Sin embargo, por más difícil que fuera aquello, él no quería detenerse. Su corazón latía sin control y sentía que sus manos le temblaban, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza continuó hablando:

- Si ese tipo—_ese patán_, no supo apreciarte no es culpa tuya, es él quien salió perdiendo. Pero no vale la pena que vivas triste y siempre en el pasado. Lo que ocurrió ya no puede cambiarse pero tienes el resto de tu vida delante de ti y hay personas a tu alrededor que te quieren y que desean lo mejor para ti.

- Pero… las cosas no son tan fáciles, Carlos… ahora hay que volver a comenzar de cero.

- Cierto, y eso no puede ser tan malo. Debes de marcar un nuevo comienzo, darte una nueva oportunidad… abrirte a la vida… permitirte volver a sentir emoción, volverte a enamorar, volver a amar…

A ambos les sorprendió aquella declaración tan honesta y sentida que Azueta acababa de hacer. Jesse lo miró a los ojos, en silencio, como suplicándole que continuara con aquello… porque sus palabras le hacían bien, la reconfortaban… la animaban.

- No estás muerta, Jesse… no moriste cuando ese hombre se alejó de ti. – Azueta susurró. - Tú vida sigue y puedes hacer de ella lo que tú quieras. Si él no supo apreciar tu amor ese es su problema… pero tú tienes mucho que dar y mucho que recibir. Debes perdonarte a ti misma, darte cuenta de que lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, que tú pusiste todo de tu parte para que esa relación funcionara… pero que no te puedes quedar atrapada en ella… tu vida está delante de ti y mientras sigas respirando, mientras sigas en este mundo, tienes la oportunidad de amar, de ser amada… de ser feliz.

De pronto, Carlos se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Jesse que lo miraba con ojos tristes. Cada palabra que él le había dicho se había clavado en el corazón de ella como una daga. Sabía que él tenía razón.

Pero había algo más. Había algo en la mirada de Jesse Galland… algo que le decía al comodoro, sin palabras, que se diera cuenta de que él no solo estaba hablando de ella… sino que estaba hablando de sí mismo.

Carlos sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Soltó las manos de ella y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos de Jesse se clavaron en el muro frente a ella y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fue hasta que el comodoro se atrevió a mirar a su amiga que notó que, con su mirada perdida y sus ojos húmedos, Jesse era la perfecta imagen de un dolor profundo.

Tímidamente, venciendo el temor que sentía y el nerviosismo que le provocaba aquella conversación, Carlos movió su mano hasta que, tanteando torpemente, encontró la de ella. Aquel contacto pareció sacar a la arquitecta de su trance. Miró a Carlos y él apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía.

- Si hay alguien en el mundo que merece que le sucedan cosas buenas, esa eres tú, Jesse. – Carlos murmuró con voz apenas audible. - Tú has sido un gran apoyo para mí durante todos estos meses… me has escuchado, me has comprendido, me has aconsejado… y no sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Por unos segundos mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, como para darse fuerza antes de seguir hablando. Después, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, comenzó a hablar en un tono tan bajo de voz, que el comodoro tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder escucharla.

- A pesar de mi actitud de esta noche, yo jamás he sido de las personas que se quejan… siempre me he considerado una mujer optimista pero… pero en realidad…

Jesse se detuvo y tomó aire. Azueta se acercó aún más a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, demostrándole con aquel gesto silencioso que él estaba ahí con ella, que podía hablar… que podía desahogarse con él. Ella así lo entendió y siguió hablando:

- Mi vida… mi vida jamás ha sido fácil, Carlos… a pesar de esta situación actual, la cual es completamente injusta, por lo general las personas ven en mí a una mujer profesionista, entregada a su trabajo, apasionada de lo que hace y completamente comprometida con esto… y es cierto, todo eso es parte de lo que soy. Pero no es todo lo que soy.

Jesse hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. Era obvio que le estaba costando trabajo el contener las lágrimas.

- Aquí dentro hay una mujer que siempre ha vivido una vida solitaria… una mujer que vivió una infancia y una adolescencia difícil con unos padres conflictivos… una mujer que, cuando quiso escapar de ese ambiente familiar tan viciado, se enamoró y confió demasiado en ese amor, al punto de que… de que quedó con el corazón destrozado y la vida vacía después de esos días tempestuosos…

- Jesse…

- No ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí… no ha sido fácil llegar hasta hoy… - La voz de la arquitecta terminó por morir en su garganta.

- Pero jamás te has dado por vencida y eso es lo que importa… yo sé que algún día un milagro llegará a tu vida, Jesse… porque lo mereces.

La arquitecta levantó su mirada y sus ojos tristes se encontraron con los ojos profundamente azules del comodoro Azueta que la miraban con algo que no era solamente simpatía o amistad… algo mucho más profundo que hacía que Galland sintiera escalofríos y mariposas en el estómago tan solo ante esa mirada tan apasionada.

- Carlos… - Jesse susurró y suspiró para darse fuerzas. – ¿Y si… y si ese milagro fueras tú?

Un profundo silencio se hizo entre ellos. El comodoro observaba a Jesse con ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar… como si aquello fuera demasiado imposible para ser cierto.

- ¿… yo? – Azueta sacudió pesadamente la cabeza. – No, Jesse. Yo… jamás he sido el milagro de nadie.

- Pero quizás seas el mío.

Jesse había bajado su mirada, como si no pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para sostener la mirada de aquel militar; esos ojos azules que centellaban en la semioscuridad de la salita, solo alumbrada por las lámparas de las mesas de luz.

Azueta intentó responder a aquello… una, dos veces lo intentó, pero aunque sus labios se movieron, ninguna palabra brotó de ellos. Lo que acababa de escuchar era, sin duda, la revelación más grande que había tenido alguna vez en su vida. Una que a la vez lo emocionaba y lo aterraba.

- Eres un hombre noble y bueno, Carlos. – Jesse continuó hablando en un susurro. – Eres un hombre al que yo admiro, respeto y – a quien quiero… a quien quiero como jamás había querido a nadie en mi vida.

- Jesse, yo… - Azueta no sabía como continuar. – Yo no— yo no soy quien tú crees… yo… yo soy un hombre lleno de miserias, de errores, de demonios…

Ahora fue el turno del comodoro de bajar la mirada y tratar de controlar esas lágrimas rebeldes que de pronto habían anegado sus ojos.

- Si tú supieras quien realmente soy, te alejarías de mí… yo – yo no merezco tu admiración, porque estoy lleno de culpas y de miserias tan grandes de las que me afrento… yo no soy un santo.

- Jamás he dicho que lo seas. – Jesse respondió. - Si fueras un santo no tendría ningún mérito el admirarte, porque serías perfecto. Eres un hombre de carne y hueso, con errores, con miserias humanas… pero que has salido adelante y te has sobrepuesto a todo. Eso y tan solo eso te hace merecedor de toda mi admiración y de todo mi cariño… te conozco, Carlos. Sé quien eres… y por eso te admiro… por eso yo…

- ¿Sí…?

Jesse levantó la mirada, para encontrarse una vez más con esos ojos que la aterraban y la fascinaban a la vez. Los ojos intensos, apasionados y a la vez serenos del comodoro Azueta, que la observaban con una mezcla de esperanza, de miedo, de sorpresa… y un innegable cariño que hizo que ella se sacudiera de pies a cabeza.

- Carlos, yo… yo…

- No Galland. – Él sacudió la cabeza, anticipándose a lo que irremediablemente estaba por venir. – Quizás estamos confundidos… quizás nos estamos aferrando a lo que tenemos a la mano, pero… pero… yo creo que estamos cometiendo un error.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas, que ya corrían libremente por su rostro. – Yo… jamás me había sentido tan segura de nada en la vida… nunca.

- Jesse… yo—yo podría ser tú… es decir, son 17 años, Galland… eso es demasiado como para ignorar el hecho de que—

Cuando Azueta, quien había buscado fuerzas mirando hacia la ventana, regresó sus ojos a los de Jesse y se encontró con ellos, simplemente se paralizó. Jamás, nunca en su vida había visto lo que en ese momento vio en esos ojos castaños, hermosos, sinceros, que lo miraban con adoración.

En los ojos de Jesse Galland, Carlos Azueta vio – por primera vez en su vida – al Amor mirándolo de frente, fijamente… honestamente.

No podía seguir hablando… no cuando ella lo estaba mirando de esa manera. No cuando su corazón le estaba palpitando de la manera como lo estaba haciendo… no cuando sentía que por sus venas corría su sangre caliente, cargada de adrenalina… no cuando todas las alarmas de su mente se encendían… no cuando sus manos buscaban las de ella… no cuando veía aquellos ojos, relucientes por las lágrimas que de ellos brotaban, clavados en los suyos… traspasándole el corazón.

- Dame algo en que creer. – Ella susurró. – Déjame creer en ti, Carlos Azueta.

Ya era imposible negarlo… ya era imposible controlarlo. El comodoro sacudió la cabeza, pero no para negar aquello, sino más bien como para sacudirse sus dudas, sus temores, su desasosiego… ¿Cómo podía seguir negando el hecho irrefutable de que él sentía algo por Jesse Galland? ¿Cómo negar esos sentimientos que lo embargaban? Esa necesidad que él tenía de ella, esa desesperanza que sentía cuando ella no estaba cerca, esa alegría que le producía el simple hecho de escuchar su voz… ese éxtasis en el que caía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos…

O esa embriaguez que sentía cuando ella lo miraba así, tal y como lo estaba mirando en ese momento…

Aquello era imposible de ignorar… imposible de negar.

- Galland… - Él susurró, pero su voz se escuchó ronca, arrasada por la emoción y los nervios de ese momento.

- Carlos…

La mirada del comodoro bajó de los ojos de Jesse a sus labios. Lentamente los dos se habían ido acercando al otro y ahora estaban tan cercanos que podían incluso sentir el aliento del otro sobre su piel. La mano fuerte, curtida y cálida de Azueta acarició con torpe ternura la mejilla de Jesse y ella suspiró profundamente, sosteniendo la mano del comodoro contra su mejilla. Aquello se sentía bien… aquello se sentía correcto.

Lenta, torpemente, el comodoro se acercó a ella. Sin perder el contacto visual, Jesse recargó su frente en la de él y escuchó el suspiro hondo, profundo, sentido que él dejó escapar. Era el suspiro de un hombre cansado, de un hombre agotado que finalmente encuentra reposo.

- No necesito que me digas nada, Carlos. – Ella susurró. – Solo quiero que me escuches… quiero que lo sepas… yo—yo te amo.

Aquella declaración provocó reacciones completamente contrarias en ambos. Mientras que Jesse cerró sus ojos, no queriendo enfrentar la reacción del comodoro, los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente y por unos momentos, olvidó incluso el respirar. Sentía que su corazón le latía tan de prisa como jamás en la vida lo había hecho… sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba… sentía vértigo. El mundo parecía dar vueltas y más vueltas a su alrededor.

¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Cómo demostrarle a esa mujer, que ya significaba todo para él, que aquel momento era el más importante de su vida? ¿Cómo demostrarle que él estaba harto de estar solo, harto de sufrir, de añorar, de tener miedo? ¿Cómo dejarle saber que él… que él también estaba enamorado de ella?

El comodoro, hombre parco y reservado, no encontró ni las palabras, ni la entereza para pronunciarlas. Él era un hombre de acción y en ese momento él ya no podía controlar más lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos meses… desde que Jesse Galland se había atravesado en su camino, desde que se había metido en su vida… desde que se había posesionado de su corazón.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, Azueta posó su mano en el cuello de Jesse y la atrajo hacia él, torpemente al principio, pero con mayor seguridad después. Ella apretó aún más sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su respiración se hacía irregular y como su corazón latía tan de prisa que incluso podía escucharlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios… suspiro que fue bebido por los labios del comodoro Azueta que, justo en ese momento, habían rozado los de ella.

Jesse entreabrió sus ojos y vio que él la observaba expectante… como queriendo una confirmación de su parte. Una confirmación de que aquello era lo correcto. Él quiso hablar… quiso, pero no pudo.

Y no pudo porque ella ya había echado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ahora buscaba ávidamente los labios del comodoro. Él la abrazó estrechamente y correspondió a aquel beso. Los labios de ambos se encontraron y fue como una epifanía. Fue como si de pronto el universo entero hubiera explotado y una luz poderosa, cegadora y arrasadora los cubriera y los hiciera girar en el vacío.

Aquello era amor, no había duda de eso. Aquel era un sentimiento que ni Jesse ni Carlos habían experimentado nunca en carne viva. En aquel momento ambos comprendieron algo que les cambió la vida entera: ellos habían creído estar enamorados en el pasado. Ellos habían creído amar a sus parejas en el pasado. La verdad de las cosas es que nada de lo que ellos hubieran experimentado o sentido antes podía compararse con lo que sentían en ese momento… porque aquello era amor, amor verdadero.

Los labios de Jesse se entreabrieron, invitantes. Y el comodoro no rechazó aquella invitación. Sentía una necesidad infinita de ella… sentía un deseo que lo cegaba, lo dominaba… algo que era más fuerte que él mismo y que no tenía nada que ver con simples instintos lascivos, no. Era algo más fuerte, algo divino… era amor.

Por la manera en que Azueta la besaba, Jesse comprendió, con aquel pequeño rincón de su mente que seguía funcional, que los sentimientos que ambos estaban liberando esa noche eran como una grieta en una presa… aquel beso era la grieta y ahora ya no sería posible controlar lo que ambos sentían… lo que ambos necesitaban.

Besó con más pasión a Azueta, quien no pudo evitar que un gemido de profunda satisfacción escapara de lo más profundo de su pecho. Jamás en la vida había sentido lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo con Jesse… aquello era real, aquello era correcto. Aquello se sentía bien. Aquello era algo que ambos necesitaban, que ambos merecían… que ambos deseaban.

Aquel beso fue decreciendo lentamente, hasta que culminó con un par de besitos suaves que ambos depositaron en los labios del otro. No sabían cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, pero cuando se separaron, Jesse se encontró parcialmente reclinada sobre su sofá y el comodoro yacía sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el costado de Jesse.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. Había amor en sus ojos. Un amor innegable, un amor sincero, puro, profundo… un amor verdadero, tan verdadero como nada en sus vidas.

- No me importa lo que pase. – Jesse susurró, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Azueta. – En este momento nada me importa… porque este instante es mío… es nuestro… es algo que nadie jamás me podrá quitar… y lo demás no tiene importancia.

- Jesse… - Carlos gruñó con la voz arrasada por la emoción… y el deseo. – Jesse Galland yo… yo jamás había sentido esto antes, yo… ahora lo sé… ahora sé que—que yo… yo también te amo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se inclinó para besarla en la frente y luego en la mejilla. Después se acercó a su oído para murmurar:

- Hace mucho que lo sabía, pero no podía comprenderlo… no podía aceptarlo, porque—porque aún hay muchos fantasmas en mi vida… y yo… hace mucho que sabía que tú eres alguien especial para mí, alguien importante. Te admiro, te quiero… me gustas mucho y—y quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Jesse respondió, llorando y riendo a la vez. - ¡Lo que sea, Carlos!

- Quiero que me prometas que… que cuando te sientas insegura o tengas miedo, trates de verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos… yo—yo no me engaño, yo sé que soy un hombre viejo… o al menos mucho mayor que tú… y yo no sé si algo llegará a funcionar entre nosotros, pero… pero de algo estoy seguro: estoy enamorado de ti, Jesse… enamorado como jamás lo estuve de nadie en mi vida. Y puede que el día de mañana tú quieras irte o te des cuenta de que yo no soy lo que tú querías o lo que tú esperabas, pero yo… yo siento que…

- Carlos… - Ella estaba llorando. – Lo que siento por ti jamás va a cambiar… esperé demasiado por ti… y estoy segura de lo que siento, de lo que quiero… siento que tú serás mi historia de amor, Carlos Azueta… tengo que decirlo ahora…tú _eres_ el amor de mi vida. ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

El comodoro se rió suavemente y con ternura y cariño volvió a buscar los labios de Jesse, quien reciprocó aquel beso con la misma ternura y entrega que él le estaba demostrando.

- Tendremos que luchar muchas batallas. – Él susurró.

- Pero lo haremos juntos.

- ¿Entonces… estás segura de esto?

- ¡Tan segura como jamás lo estuve de nada en mi vida! Sé que no será fácil, pero…

- No, no lo será… solo quiero asegurarme de que no estemos cometiendo un error… _otro _error.

Jesse atrajo al comodoro hacia ella y lo besó suavemente en los labios, un beso que hizo que él literalmente se derritiera sobre ella.

- ¿Esto se siente como si fuera un error? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa tierna que terminó por desarmar al comodoro.

- No… en absoluto.

- Yo… yo creo que ambos sabemos que no existe la eternidad, pero si no pudiéramos aspirar al clásico _"y vivieron felices para siempre_", al menos podemos intentar ser felices por este momento. – Jesse susurró. – Por esta noche.

- ¿A qué… te refieres?

- Carlos… - Ella susurró apasionadamente. – No me dejes sola… quédate conmigo…

- Jesse, yo… ¿estás segura de esto?

- Lo estoy. – Respondió resueltamente ella. - ¿Y tú… estás seguro?

Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del comodoro. Sus ojos reflejaban una ternura infinita, un cariño sincero y un amor desbordado. Asintió con la cabeza y besó a Jesse en la frente.

- Ya han sido demasiadas noches de soledad. Quizás es hora de romper las cadenas que nos atan al pasado… es hora de creer que, contra todo pronóstico, podemos aspirar a un _"felices para siempre_". Pero tienes que prometerme algo, Galland.

- ¡Lo que sea, Carlos!

- Prométeme que no te irás de Macross… prométemelo porque si no harás más difíciles las cosas; porque de cualquier forma yo no pienso dejarte ir, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo prometo. – Susurró ella, completamente subyugada por la mirada de Azueta. – Yo no iré a ninguna parte… si tú me prometes que también te quedarás.

- Todo el tiempo que tú lo desees, Galland.

- Eso puede ser demasiado tiempo.

- Entonces quizás podremos romper ese paradigma de que no existe la eternidad.

- Es que… para mí la eternidad eres tú, Carlos.

Azueta sonrió y ya sin ninguna clase de temor ni de inseguridad, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jesse, para acercarla a él. Ella se sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil y tan delicada en sus brazos, que él sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, resguardarla y cuidarla… ahora Jesse Galland era su mujer.

Ella se dejó abrazar, al menos por unos momentos. Porque después se retiró lentamente de él y se puso de pie. Azueta la siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de ella cuando le extendió la mano, invitándolo a acompañarla a un mundo que prometía ser solo de ellos dos.

Carlos miró la mano que ella le ofrecía. Por un segundo – un brevísimo segundo –, el recuerdo de su esposa vino a perturbarlo. Pero en ese momento decidió que el pasado debía quedarse en el pasado. Que él seguía vivo y que tenía derecho a buscar su felicidad, a vivir, a sentir… a amar y ser amado.

El comodoro tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y sin decir palabra, dejó que ella lo guiara a donde lo quisiera llevar. Nada más importaba para ellos esa noche, nada más existía… nada más tenía significado. Esa noche era de ellos. Y eso, como Jesse Galland lo había dicho, era algo que nadie jamás podría quitarles.

-

* * *

-

El reloj seguía marcando las horas… sin pausa, sin misericordia. En la casa situada en la esquina de Pedregal con Acacias, en el barrio militar, una casa más grande y mucho más colorida que el resto de las casas de esa zona, dos jóvenes tenientes se adormecían en el sofá de la sala. Nick Azueta, con los pies subidos en la mesita de café y Kelly Hickson, acurrucada en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó el sonido del minutero del reloj de pie que adornaba una esquina de aquella elegante sala y Nick lo miró, para después corroborar la hora en su reloj de pulso.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Kelly preguntó adormilada.

- Son casi las 0200 horas.

- Ya es muy tarde… ¿no has tenido noticias de él?

- Sigue sin responder a su celular.

- Nick… estoy preocupada por el comodoro.

- Ya es un niño grande… tendría que saber cuidarse solo. – Nick suspiró. – Pero te soy sincero, yo también estoy preocupado.

- ¡No puede estar con la _signorina_! – Kelly refunfuñó. - ¡Simplemente no puede caer tan bajo! Aunque con esa mujer, yo no sé…

- Quizás solo salió al campo… no sé, a meditar… a conducir un poco por la carretera. Papá siempre dice que lo relaja bastante conducir de noche.

- ¿Pero tanto tiempo?

- Tienes razón… y tampoco está en la base. ¿Dónde podrá haberse metido ese viejo comodoro terco?

- ¿Y si estuviera con Jesse? – Kelly se aventuró.

- Ese seria el mejor de los casos. – Nick esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. – Pero conociendo a mi padre, sinceramente lo dudo.

- Lo sé… no lo entiendo, Nick. Es decir, ¿por qué tu padre insiste en atormentarse de esa forma? Él merece ser feliz… disfrutar un poco de la vida. Y creo que es obvio que Jesse está enamorada de él.

- Tanto como él lo está de ella. Pero no sé si las cosas puedan ser tan sencillas. Es decir, mi padre… él siempre ha tenido ciertas… circunstancias respecto a mamá.

- Él la amaba mucho.

- Sin embargo… - Nick miró a Kelly y se mordió el labio. – Kel, si te digo algo ¿me prometes que guardarás el secreto? ¿Me prometes que jamás se lo dirás al comodoro?

- Te lo prometo, Nick… ¿qué pasa?

- Mi papá nunca lo supo y creo que es mejor así… poco antes de morir, antes de que mi madre estuviera en etapa terminal de cáncer, ella me llamó… quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- La Lluvia de la Muerte había matado a dos de sus tres hijos y ella… ella culpaba a mi padre de ello. El que Pablo haya muerto fue demasiado para ella. Es que no te imaginas el amor que mamá le profesaba a mi hermano.

- ¿Y era por eso que tu hermana Laura no se llevaba bien con él?

- Tal vez… lo más seguro. El hecho es que mamá jamás le perdonó a mi padre lo que sucedió.

- ¿Y cómo es que el comodoro fue culpable de que Pablo haya muerto ese día? ¡Millones de personas murieron ese día! ¡Mamá murió ese día! ¿Cómo pudo tu mamá culpar a tu padre?

- No lo sé… quizás pensó que él podría haber ordenado que Pablo estuviera en cualquier otro sitio y no en un buque militar con rumbo a Alaska durante el bombardeo. No lo sé… el hecho es que… mamá me dijo que—

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kelly trató de reconfortar a Nick, abrazándolo alrededor de los hombros.

- Ella quería… iba a divorciarse de papá.

- Pero… ¿qué? – Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre Kelly.

- Papá nunca lo supo, claro… mamá me dijo que ya había iniciado el proceso legal con su abogado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cáncer la postrara en cama. Me parece que el divorcio jamás procedió. No lo sé… creo que es mejor que papá nunca lo sepa… es como dicen, ignorancia es gloria.

- Lo que no sabes no puede hacerte daño.

- Exactamente… mamá realmente se dejó morir… ella comenzó a morir el día que el capitán Vega murió… pero el día que Pablo murió… ese fue su fin.

- Nick… ¿puedo decirte algo?

- Por supuesto.

- Tu mamá le tenía tanto cariño a Pablo porque él era hijo del capitán Vega, ¿no es cierto? Su primer y único amor.

- Supongo que esa era la razón… era un recuerdo viviente del hombre al que siempre amó. Cuando Pablo murió, la vida ya no tuvo sentido para ella.

- ¿Y no crees que esa haya sido la causa de la rebeldía de tu hermana Laura? Quizás al unirse a los Pacifistas y causarle tantos problemas y dolores a la cabeza, no estaba tratando de fastidiar a tu padre… sino de rebelarse contra tu madre.

Nick miró a Kelly y sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes. Abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabra… de pronto, con aquella reflexión de Kelly, muchas cosas tomaban sentido para él. Y aquello dolía.

- ¡Y papá siempre ha tomado responsabilidad por la muerte de mi hermana y por todo lo que sucedió antes! ¡Dios… es tan frustrante! – Nick escondió su rostro entre sus manos. – Kelly, si alguien merece un poco de paz, un poco de felicidad, ese es papá… y no lo digo solo porque sea mi padre, pero él…

- Él ya ha pagado su cuota de sufrimiento en la vida, Nick.

- Merece enamorarse de alguien que lo ame, que reciproque sus sentimientos. ¡Debe ser terrible amar unilateralmente! Saber que mientras estás con la persona a quien tú amas, esa persona está pensando en alguien más… y aún así, aceptar las cosas… por amor.

- ¡No es justo, Nick! – Kelly se puso de pie. - ¡Y por eso no podemos permitir que el comodoro cometa otro error!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tenemos que encontrarlo… tenemos que ir al hotel de la _signorina_.

- ¿Y sí está ahí, qué?

- ¡Oh, no lo sé! – Kelly arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta. – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero la duda es peor que la verdad.

- Tienes razón. – Nick comenzó a dirigirse con Kelly hacia su motocicleta. – Esto es una locura, pero… ¿qué demonios?

Los dos se subieron a la moto de Nick y se colocaron sus cascos – seguridad ante todo. Un segundo más tarde el poderoso aparato encendió con un ruido estridente y arrancó de inmediato, tomando el rumbo hacia la ciudad.

-

* * *

-

El hotel Macross Plaza, el más grande, lujoso e importante de la ciudad, era un lugar que trabajaba 24 horas al día. La actividad era constante a cualquier hora que uno pasara por ahí, incluso de madrugada, como Nick y Kelly pudieron comprobarlo. A esas horas los camiones recolectores de basura hacían su trabajo, a la vez que, por otro lado, una caravana de camioncitos repartidores entregaba víveres y demás artículos de uso de los huéspedes del hotel.

Quizás a causa de esa intensa actividad nocturna, nadie se percató de la motocicleta que se detuvo justo a la entrada del estacionamiento del lujoso hotel. Kelly fue la primera en quitarse el casco y en observar un tanto urgentemente el espacio que se extendía ante ella, en donde docenas de autos de los huéspedes del hotel eran albergados dentro de las instalaciones del mismo.

- ¿Lo ves? – Nick preguntó, quitándose su casco.

- No se ve por aquí. – Kelly seguía escudriñando el lugar. – Coche rojo, camioneta negra, compacto blanco… varios deportivos de lujo… autos con logotipo del hotel…

- ¡Lotería!

- No, - Kelly refunfuñó, lanzándole a su novio una mirada asesina. - No se ve la Mariner del comodoro.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. – Kelly miró al muchacho. – Pero… de cualquier forma no sabemos en donde pueda estar tu padre.

- No, pero no está aquí y eso me parece lo mejor. Ahora, que si me preguntas en donde podría estar, creo que hay otro sitio que deberíamos visitar.

- Hmmm… - Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kelly. - ¿La calle Orleans?

- ¿Te parece?

- ¡Vamos hacia allá!

Los dos jóvenes se colocaron sus cascos y en menos de lo que se dice, la motocicleta ya se había puesto en marcha y se alejaba, a toda velocidad, del Macross Plaza, con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la motocicleta del teniente Azueta dio vuelta por la esquina de la calle Orleans, silenciosa, quieta y solitaria. Nick detuvo su moto frente al edificio de departamentos de Jesse Galland y miró a su novia, que detrás de él se abrazaba a su cintura. A pesar de que traían los cascos puestos, los dos supieron, sin lugar a dudas, que el otro estaba sonriendo.

- La Mariner está aquí. – Nick expresó lo obvio. – Creo que ya encontramos a nuestro comodoro fugitivo.

- Son las 0300 horas. – Kelly le dijo. – Y las luces del departamento de Jesse están apagadas.

- ¿Tú crees que…?

- ¡Sería fantástico! – Kelly se rió y aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Dios, por favor! El comodoro merece un poco de alegría.

- Pues si papá está ahí arriba, con Jesse… te aseguro que está recibiendo mucho más que solo _un poco de alegría_. – Nick se rió.

- Pornográfico como siempre, Azueta. Pero ¿sabes qué? En esta ocasión espero que tengas toda la razón del mundo. Tu padre se merece tener a alguien que lo ame, que lo aprecie, que lo valore y lo respete. Sin afán de ofender, pero merece a alguien como Jesse Galland.

- ¡Amén a eso, hermana! – Nick le sonrió con alegría.

- ¡No soy tu hermana!

- Gracias a Dios, ¿no?

Kelly se aferró a su novio, abrazándolo con cariño por la espalda. Ahora que sabían en donde estaba el comodoro y, más importante, _con quién_ estaba el comodoro, se les había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora los dos se sentían más tranquilos y muy emocionados. Nick arrancó su motocicleta y se alejaron de ahí.

Se hacía tarde y los dos tenían que madrugar y presentarse en la base en unas 4 horas. Pero esa era una desvelada que realmente no les importaba… no ahora, que tenían la esperanza de que las cosas con el comodoro Azueta y la arquitecta Galland, estuvieran por fin despegando.

-

* * *

-

La luz del alumbrado público se filtraba levemente por entre las cortinas de gasa que se encontraban completamente cerradas y las más pesadas de tela, que estaban apenas entrecerradas. La habitación, apenas iluminada por esa luz exterior, tenía una tonalidad azulosa que le daba una atmósfera relajada y tranquila. En aquel lugar podía respirarse una paz una serenidad que contrastaban fundamentalmente con los días de locura que últimamente habían estado sucediéndose en Ciudad Macross.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en esa habitación, sin perturbar la calma de la misma sino antes bien, armonizando con ella, era el sonido rítmico y acompasado de la respiración de las dos personas que reposaban sobre la cama.

Para Jesse Galland aquel momento parecía contener todas las respuestas a todos los enigmas e incógnitas del universo. Era como si toda su vida no hubiera sido más que una preparación para aquel instante. Como si cada paso, cada momento, cada segundo, cada respiración la hubieran llevado hasta ahí, hasta esa noche, hasta ese lugar, hasta ese instante mágico y maravilloso… ese instante en el que ella reposaba tranquilamente en el pecho del hombre al que amaba, después de haber hecho el amor con él.

La respiración rítmica y el latir del corazón de Carlos Azueta la relajaba y la manera en que él acariciaba su espalda desnuda, dándose su tiempo para subir esas caricias hasta su cuello para luego enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos y volver a bajar su mano por su espalda, estaba llevando a Jesse a un estado perfecto de paz y plenitud.

Era imposible recuperarse del clímax al que él la había llevado hacía unos minutos… imposible volver al mundo real cuando él la acariciaba de esa manera, cuando de vez en cuando le plantaba algún beso suave en su sien, cuando ella se sentía totalmente perdida en la calidez del cuerpo de Azueta, en su aroma, en sus brazos… cuando podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, cuando sentía como poco a poco él iba recuperando el ritmo de su respiración después de aquella experiencia tan intensa que habían vivido juntos.

Pero si aquello había resultado ser una experiencia tan mágica y poderosa para ella, lo que Carlos Azueta sentía en esos momentos no podía siquiera ser puesto en palabras. Él, a diferencia de ella, no podía siquiera pensar… no podía salir de aquel estado de absoluta paz y felicidad en el que había caído después de esos momentos de puro amor que había vivido al lado de aquella mujer… de esa increíble mujer que poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su vida sin que él pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, mucho menos evitarlo.

Para muchos ella podía parecer una chica ordinaria… una mujer sin más interés que el relativo a su trabajo. Una mujer sin mayores atractivos y sin experiencia en el campo del amor. Una mujer que podía pasar desapercibida. Una de esas chicas a las que todos quieren tener en sus equipos de trabajo, pero con quien nadie quiere salir un sábado por la noche… esa mujer tan ordinariamente extraordinaria y tan verdadera que era Jesse Galland.

Y sin embargo, esa mujer había sido capaz de lograr lo imposible: hacer que el corazón del comodoro Azueta volviera a latir después de tantos años de una muerte en vida.

No había sido fácil llegar hasta ahí, Dios bien lo sabía. Uno era demasiado obstinado, la otra demasiado cautelosa… ambos habían sido heridos de muerte por aquellos a quienes tanto habían amado. Los dos habían tenido miedo, se habían sentido perdidos, se habían mostrado incrédulos. Pero poco a poco los destinos de esas dos personas tan diferentes y tan disímiles entre sí se habían ido entrelazando… hasta llegar a ese momento. Un momento mágico.

- Te amo… - Jesse suspiró más que habló, contra el cuello de Azueta. - ¡Dios, te amo tanto!

El curtido militar sintió como una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su rostro, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Agradeció al cielo que ella no pudiera verlo a la cara… no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

- Te amo como jamás creí que podría llegar a amar a nadie, Carlos… yo—yo te amo… te amo demasiado.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Jesse… te amo, pequeña… ¡Te amo!

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanto sentimiento con ese tono cálido y seguro que tenía la voz de Azueta, hicieron que Jesse sonriera esplendorosamente y que levantara sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él, que la observaban embelesados. Ella se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios y él entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

- Jamás creí que sentiría esto… lo que tú me has hecho sentir, Jesse… de la manera en que tú me lo has hecho sentir…

- ¡Fue hermoso! – Ella suspiró.

- Hacía tanto que no—

El comodoro se detuvo y decidió que no era el momento de abrir las puertas a los demonios ni a los remordimientos del pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con su esposa en un plano íntimo. Pero jamás había sentido las emociones ni las sensaciones que Jesse le había hecho sentir esa noche. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que había hecho el amor _con alguien_ y no solo que le había hecho el amor _a alguien_. Y el comodoro consideró necesario hacérselo saber a Jesse. Era lo justo.

- Jesse, hay algo que quisiera decirte…

- Carlos, yo—

- ¡No, no! Escúchame… - Él le acarició el rostro. – Esta noche ha sido la primera vez que—bueno, que… tú sabes que yo solo estuve antes con mi esposa…

- Lo sé…

- Yo la amaba… te lo he dicho, la amaba entrañablemente… la amaba como jamás había amado en mi vida… Jesse, hoy… al estar aquí contigo… fue la primera vez en mi vida que…

- Carlos, no tienes que decírmelo si es demasiado privado o personal, yo…

- ¡Pero yo quiero que lo sepas! – Azueta trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía, pero cualquier cosa que dijera se quedaría muy lejos de lo que él estaba tratando de expresarle. – Esta ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que… que me han dicho "_te amo_" mientras hacemos el amor.

Los ojos de Jesse se abrieron grandes y ella sintió cómo él la besaba suavemente en la frente, mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con que los ojos de él, que se notaban claros incluso en la penumbra, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Pero… ella, Laura… tu esposa…

- Ella siempre me quiso, siempre me fue fiel y siempre estuvo a mi lado… pero yo sabía que ella no me amaba, que jamás lo hizo. Ella siempre vivió enamorada del capitán Vega, su único amor. Yo lo sabía, lo supe desde siempre y así acepté las cosas, porque yo la amaba a ella.

- Eres un hombre noble y decente, Carlos Azueta.

El negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- No lo sé… no me arrepiento de haber estado con ella todos esos años. Siempre estaré en deuda con ella por darle estabilidad a mi vida y por esos hijos maravillosos que me dio. Yo la amé mucho… pero…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Azueta miró a Jesse y una sonrisa incipiente comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

- Pero no quiero seguir viviendo con estos demonios… con estas culpas… quiero comenzar de nuevo y comenzar de cero. Galland, lo que tú me has mostrado—y demostrado en estos días… por primera vez en mi vida siento amor… un amor recíproco. Un amor que da y que recibe… Jesse, quiero hacerte una promesa esta noche… hoy, aquí.

- ¿Qué promesa? – Ella balbuceó, hipnotizada por esos ojos claros que la observaban con amor.

- Jamás volveré a mencionar nada relacionado con Laura…

- Pero ella es—fue tu esposa, Carlos. De una u otra manera su nombre saldrá a colación en cualquier momento y no quiero que te sientas presionado por mantenerlo siempre fuera de las conversaciones. Además ella es la madre de Nick y yo no creo que él…

Carlos la silenció con un beso.

- Al menos no aquí… - Le sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa que la deslumbró. – No en la cama… no en estos momentos…

- ¿Entonces habrá más de estos momentos? – Jesse preguntó, recostándose sobre el pecho del comodoro y sonriendo emocionada.

- Si tú lo deseas…

- ¿Y crees que no? – Ella lo besó en el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho. – Carlos, no sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento… no sabes durante cuánto tiempo he soñado contigo, con nosotros… estoy enamorada de ti, Carlos Azueta. ¡Te amo! Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo.

- Jesse… - Azueta se detuvo y suspiró profundamente. – Amor… yo también te amo.

Escucharlo llamarla "_amor"_ fue ya mucho más de lo que ella hubiera podido soportar aquella noche. Un sollozo involuntario y sorpresivo escapó de su pecho y él la abrazó estrechamente, mientras le cubría el rostro con besos.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Todo está bien…

- Carlos, te amo tanto que… que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella no le respondió con palabras. Antes bien se lanzó sobre él para besarlo inesperadamente en los labios. Azueta cerró los ojos y aprovechando el _momentum _que Jesse había creado al lanzarse sobre él, la abrazó estrechamente e invirtió posiciones en la cama, aprisionándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose segura y protegida en los brazos de aquel hombre que ya era su vida entera.

- ¿No se te antoja otro de _esos momentos_? – Ella preguntó con traviesa picardía.

- Ya mismo te respondo, Galland.

Los dos buscaron golosa, casi desesperadamente los labios del otro y comenzaron a besarse con ternura pero con creciente pasión. Las manos de Jesse se deslizaron por la espalda de él, provocándole un choque de electricidad en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo gemir suavemente contra los labios de ella y abrazarla aún más estrechamente contra sí.

Aquello, el comodoro Azueta pensó, aquello era amor… aquello realmente era amor. El amor entre un hombre y una mujer tal y como Dios lo había concebido. Aquella noche todos los demonios de Carlos Azueta fueron definitivamente vencidos… vencidos por el amor que esa mujer de apariencia inofensiva le profesaba… esa mujer que, a pesar de todo y contra todo, había logrado entrar al corazón del curtido marino, había luchado contra esos demonios que lo mantenían prisionero desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, los había vencido… y ahora estaba ahí, con él, probando las dulces mieles de esa victoria: el amor exclusivo y apasionado de un hombre que durante tanto tiempo había sido prisionero de su propio dolor y que ahora, finalmente, sentía la libertad.

-

* * *

-

Era muy temprano. La mañana había amanecido fresca, sobre todo para ser una mañana de primavera. El sol aún no salía, aunque por entre las cortinas de la habitación de aquel departamento de la calle Orleans, ya primera claridad grisácea del día se filtraba, dándole a aquella habitación un ambiente casi fantasmal… pero pacífico.

En la cama, Jesse contemplaba con ojos entreabiertos y una pequeña sonrisa de puro amor en sus labios, al comodoro de aún dormía profundamente. Ella jamás se había imaginado lo tranquilo y apacible que él se veía al dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y una leve sonrisa curvaba casi imperceptiblemente la comisura de sus labios. Era la perfecta imagen de un hombre relajado y feliz.

Jesse no pudo evitar el pasar su mano por el cabello encanecido y suave del comodoro. ¡Era tan apuesto! A ella le encantaba… lo amaba tanto. ¡Lo adoraba!

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos la noche anterior. Hasta hacía unas horas, el amor de Carlos Azueta había sido un sueño, una quimera, un imposible, algo con lo que ella solo podía soñar. Pero ahora… ahora lo tenía ahí, con ella, en su cama, después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

Ella, al igual que Azueta, no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor. Antes de esa noche, ella solo había estado con Brawley, su antiguo novio. Y aquello, visto a distancia y ya sin los apasionamientos cegadores de un amor enfermizo, le provocaba nauseas. ¡Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora! Carlos era un caballero, un hombre noble que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Se lo había demostrado de mil maneras diferentes aquella noche.

En cambio Brawley siempre había sido un verdadero patán… y en su vida íntima siempre había sido egoísta, manipulador, siempre buscando su propia satisfacción y sin preocuparse de lo que Jesse pudiera sentir, ni en el plano físico ni mucho menos en sus sentimientos.

- ¡Contigo las cosas fueron tan hermosas, Carlos! – Ella suspiró y se acercó a él para besarlo justo en medio de los ojos.

Aquello hizo que Azueta se moviera un poco y Jesse contempló, extasiada, el justo momento en el que él abandonó el mundo de los sueños para incorporarse al de los vivos. Él refunfuñó un poco, se movió hasta yacer de costado y sus ojos se entreabrieron un par de veces antes de que finalmente pudiera abrirlos por completo. Esos ojos claros que, en la penumbra de aquella mañana, se notaban particularmente expresivos.

- ¡Hola…! – El murmuró con voz ronca y una sonrisita tímida apareció en sus labios.

- Buenos días, mi amor. – Jesse lo saludó y complementó aquello con un besito suave en los labios que hizo sonreír al comodoro.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Él de pronto se sobresaltó, pues su disciplina militar era algo de lo cual no podía despojarse, ni aún en ese momento.

- Faltan 20 minutos para las seis de la mañana.

- Las 0540 horas. – Azueta suspiró aliviado. – Vamos bien.

- Tienes que estar en la base a las siete. – Jesse se apresuró a responder. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? ¿Qué…?

- ¡No! – Él la silenció, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con cariño. – Desayuno algo en la base… tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de uniforme antes de ir a la oficina… pero creo que todavía puedo aprovechar unos 15 o 20 minutos aquí… contigo.

- Eso… sería algo muy lindo.

Jesse se acurrucó contra el pecho del Azueta y sus piernas se entrelazaron con las de él. Sonrió al escucharlo suspirar profundamente. El sonido rítmico del corazón del comodoro la hacía sentir tranquila, amada y completamente en paz consigo misma y con el mundo. Aquel momento, entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba, era perfecto. Él la besó en la frente y habló en una voz apenas audible:

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Jesse?

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? – Ella sonrió y le besó el pecho. - ¡Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!

- Fue hermosa… especial. – Él sonrió contra el rostro de su mujer. - ¡Tú eres hermosa y especial, Galland!

- ¿Y me amas? – Ella le preguntó traviesamente.

- Y te amo. – Él aceptó con una sonrisa soñadora.

- Y yo… yo te amo a ti, Carlos…

Sus ojos se encontraron como preámbulo al inevitable encuentro de sus labios que se unieron en un beso suave y lleno de cariño, de ternura y de amor. Un beso que por momentos se hizo profundo y apasionado, para después volver a ser tierno y dulce.

- Jesse… - Azueta la miró a los ojos con una mirada solemne. – Quiero… quiero preguntarte algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Tú… no… ¿no estás arrepentida de lo que ocurrió? Es decir, tú…

- ¡Shhh…! – Ella le puso el dedo sobre los labios. - ¡De nada! Jamás podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… de amarte o de sentirme amada por ti. Estoy enamorada de ti, Carlos Azueta. Y después de la noche que hemos pasado juntos, espero que haya quedado claro.

- Bastante claro. – Él sonrió y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente. - ¡Te amo, Galland! Y yo… jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Si tú me aceptas… si tú así lo quieres… me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos…

Ella sonrió, conmovida y enternecida por aquel hombre tan formal y tan altivo en su rol de militar modelo… y tan tierno y tímido en su vida sentimental. Jesse lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, Carlos… no sin ti.

- Yo… por desgracia tengo que ir a la base. – Él se rió. - ¡Y no tienes idea lo mucho que odio esa idea en estos momentos!

- El deber es el deber, amor. – Ella se sentó en la cama. - ¿De verdad no quieres que te prepare algo para que desayunes?

- No. – Carlos se acercó a ella por la espalda y le plantó un besito suave en su hombro desnudo. - ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa!

Jesse se sonrojó profundamente, pero a la vez una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios. Nunca, jamás en su vida nadie le había dicho que era hermosa… mucho menos con esa pasión y esa sinceridad con la que él se lo decía.

- Carlos…

Los dos se miraron y él, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a besarla. No fue un beso tierno, fue un beso apasionado. Era como si Azueta quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real y no solo un sueño… era como si quisiera devorarla, beber de sus labios el elixir de la vida… embriagarse de ella. De pronto el comodoro se sentía lleno de fuerza, de alegría, de energía… aquella mañana Carlos Azueta se notaba rejuvenecido y energetizado.

- ¡Quisiera poder quedarme un poco más!

- Bueno… ya que no me aceptas el desayuno, ¿podrías venir a almorzar? Pienso prepararte algo especial.

- Eso sería lindo. – Él aceptó, sin dejar de besar sus hombros ni de recorrer su piel con sus dedos. – Pero no quisiera que tuvieras que trabajar por mí, yo…

- ¡Insisto! – Ella le sonrió. - ¡Ya verás que te encantará! ¿A qué hora te espero?

- Hmmm… ¿a las 1300 horas te parece bien?

- ¡Perfecto! – Ella lo besó. - Y quizás…

- ¿Qué cosa…?

El comodoro la miró con una mirada traviesa que ella jamás había visto en sus ojos y que la cautivó.

- Bueno… quizás puedas quedarte… unos momentos.

- Creo que no tendría que volver a la oficina sino hasta… las 1600 horas o algo así.

- ¡Ahhh…! – Ella sonrió. – Entonces tendremos tiempo… de estar juntos por un rato, quiero decir.

- Muy juntos. – Azueta la besó en los labios. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Voy a estar contando las horas!

El comodoro se puso de pie y Jesse no pudo menos que admirar su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, producto de una vida entera dedicada a la carrera de las armas. Azueta se puso su pantalón y su camisa y se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos.

- ¡Te amo, Carlos!

- Entonces a las 1300 horas… ¿es una cita?

- ¡Es una cita!

Azueta tomó el rostro de Jesse en sus manos y la besó con ternura. Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron con amor. Ella se puso su bata de dormir para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, donde volvieron a besarse.

Cuando el comodoro salió a la calle, la brisa suave de aquella mañana primaveral le acarició el rostro. Él aspiró profundamente y se dejó embriagar por su aroma y por aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que le corrían por todo el cuerpo. De pronto el mundo parecía un lugar nuevo, diferente, hermoso… un mundo nuevo.

Con la casaca de su uniforme echada sobre su hombro, Azueta caminó hasta su vehículo. Se dio un tiempo para mirar hacia la ventana del departamento de Jesse y sonrió al encontrarla ahí, observándolo con amor. Ella lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano y él le regresó el saludo. Enseguida subió a su Mariner y se alejó de aquel lugar, dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día, de la mejor manera posible.

-

* * *

-

Faltaban unos minutos para las 0700 horas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 21 del edificio del Almirantazgo y el matrimonio Hunter-Hayes apareció por ahí. Los dos se veían felices, relajados y un poco… traviesos. Las miradas que había entre ellos y sus sonrisas divertidas dejaban constancia del hecho de que algo había sucedido en aquel ascensor.

- ¡Buenos días almirante Hayes… general Hunter!

- Buenos días teniente Hickson. – Lisa la saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien… iniciando el día. – Kelly les sonrió. – Yo no necesito preguntar como están ustedes. Se ve que están más que felices… me preguntó qué sucedió en ese elevador.

- Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar, señorita. – Rick respondió, mientras frotaba juguetonamente su nariz contra la mejilla de Lisa.

- ¿Y tú? – La almirante quiso saber. - ¿Cómo estás? Se te ve algo… cansada.

- Nah… - Kelly lo negó con una sonrisa. – Un poco desvelada tal vez, pero estoy muy bien… hoy será un buen día.

- ¡Ese es el optimismo! – Rick se rió. – Además, sinceramente no quiero saber el por qué de tu desvelo… sería demasiada información para mí.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que simplemente pasé la noche haciendo algo como… no sé, estudiar, leer… sacar a caminar a Enkei?

- Porque seguro pasaste la noche con el teniente Azueta… y esa es razón suficiente para no querer saber nada de nada.

- ¡Bah…!

- Bueno, - Lisa tomó a Rick de la mano. – Vamos a estar en mi oficina, revisando la agenda del día.

- Sí almirante. – Kelly sonrió cuando los vio entrar a la oficina. – Seguramente así será.

Cuando se vio sola en el vestíbulo, Kelly suspiró alegremente y pensó que siempre era inspirador ver la manera como Lisa y Rick llevaban su relación, aun en medio de sus actividades militares y todas sus responsabilidades. Siempre se veían tan felices, tan contentos y tan enamorados que Kelly deseó, en ese momento, que algún día ella y Nick pudieran tener una relación tan madura, tan bien fundamentada y tan hermosa como la que ellos tenían.

La puerta el ascensor volvió a abrirse y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Kelly Hickson cuando vio aparecer por ahí al Jefe del Estado Mayor, el comodoro Azueta.

Había algo en él esa mañana… algo diferente, algo especial… algo que lo hacía brillar. Llevaba su uniforme militar con la misma dignidad, el mismo garbo y la misma elegancia de siempre. Iba perfectamente pulcro, limpio y bien uniformado. Se le veía formal y disciplinado. Nada había cambiado en él ni en su apariencia… y sin embargo parecía un hombre diferente.

Su rostro, generalmente sombrío y pensativo, parecía resplandecer, aun y cuando no estaba sonriendo. Pero había algo en sus ojos, algo en su mirada… algo diferente, algo especial… algo mágico, Kelly decidió.

- ¡Buenos días, comodoro Azueta! – Ella saludó alegremente, sin poder evitar la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. - ¿Cómo está?

- Buenos días, teniente Hickson. – Él comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina. – Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias… ¿Está lista la agenda del día?

- Si, señor. Se la acabo de pasar a Mary. – Kelly no dejaba de observarlo con cierta travesura en la mirada. - ¿Algo más, señor?

- Eso sería todo, teniente. – Azueta no fue inmune a esa mirada. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué…? Oh, no… nada.

- Teniente Hickson…

- Yo… solo me preguntaba si… si vio a Nick hoy.

- No. – Azueta respondió sin pensarlo. – Cuando llegué a casa él ya se había ido. Me parece que tenía entrenamiento a las 0600 horas…

El comodoro Azueta se detuvo de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ese _"cuando llegué a casa"_ era muy comprometedor. Miró a Kelly, quien seguía sonriéndole con una chispa de travesura en sus ojos e innegable cariño.

- Es decir…

- No tiene nada que explicar, señor… es solo que estábamos un poco preocupados por usted, eso es todo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Muy bien… - Azueta intentó sonreír. – Gracias…

- Bien, me alegro.

Kelly se dio media vuelta e iba a regresar a su oficina, pero la voz de Azueta la detuvo.

- Teniente Hickson…

- ¿Señor?

- Necesito… - Azueta sonrió levemente. – Necesito que revises mi agenda al medio día… voy a salir de la base por un par de horas, quizás un poco más.

- ¿Sí? – Ella lo anotó en su agenda electrónica. - ¿De qué hora a qué hora, señor?

- De las 1300 a las 1600 horas, aproximadamente.

- No hay problema, yo me encargo.

Kelly se iba a retirar de ahí, pero Azueta siguió hablando:

- Voy a—voy a ir a almorzar con la arquitecta Galland.

La teniente Hickson miró al comodoro Azueta de frente y sintió que su corazón se le alegraba al percatarse de esa pequeña sonrisa que él tenía en sus labios en esos momentos. Kelly pensó que jamás en su vida había visto al comodoro tan feliz como en ese momento y eso era suficiente para que ella se sintiera igualmente feliz.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto, señor! – Fue su breve respuesta, aunque por dentro quería saltar, gritar, aplaudir e ir a abrazar al Jefe del Estado Mayor.

- Tendré que hablar con mi hijo, ¿sabes? – Él continuó hablando. – Respecto a esta situación, quiero decir… no quiero que Nicolás piense que yo… es decir…

- Señor, - Kelly lo miró a los ojos y aquella mirada lo tranquilizó. – Nick entiende… y créame cuando le digo que él es el primero en alegrarse de que usted y Jesse… es decir, la arquitecta Galland hayan… llegado a este momento.

- ¡Gracias Kelly! – Azueta le agradeció honestamente. – Lo digo de verdad.

- Ni lo mencione, señor.

El comodoro asintió levemente con la cabeza. Parecía que quería decir más… casi parecía como si quisiera abrazar a Kelly y demostrarle su alegría. Era cierto lo que ella pensaba, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz como aquella mañana. Pero al final solo suspiró profundamente y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a sus dependencias.

Kelly se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo por unos segundos. La sonrisa que traía en los labios hubiera sido suficiente para iluminar una noche oscura. Fue hasta que se vio sola que, súbitamente, comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir emocionada.

- Ojala por lo menos le lleve algunas flores. ¡Dios, ya quiero que sea hora del almuerzo para ir a contarle a Nick! – Kelly se dirigió saltando a su oficina. - ¡El comodoro y Jesse pasaron la noche juntos! Ellos realmente… ¡Estoy feliz!

Pero esa felicidad duró bien poco para la teniente Hickson, ya que justo en ese momento, la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse. Pero esta vez quien apareció ahí en el vestíbulo era alguien a quien Kelly deseaba no volver a ver jamás: la licenciada Fiorenzi acompañada de su asistente Gaia Torino.

- ¡Licenciada Fiorenzi! – Kelly salió al vestíbulo. - ¿En qué puedo…?

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Hannah estaba hecha una furia. - ¿La almirante Hayes está en su oficina?

- Permítame anunciarla…

- ¡Nada de eso!

Con un empujón, Hannah quitó a Kelly del camino. Para la teniente Hickson hubiera sido muy fácil detenerla con un empellón o incluso reaccionar a aquella agresión con otra peor. Quizás la licenciada Fiorenzi fuera mucho más alta que ella, pero Kelly estaba bien entrenada en defensa personal. Sin embargo aquello realmente no valía la pena.

- ¡Licenciada, no puede llegar así y esperar que…!

Pero Kelly ni siquiera terminó su sentencia, ya que Hannah había abierto con un golpe seco la puerta de la oficina privada de la almirante Hayes, donde en esos momentos ella trabajaba con el general Hunter en la revisión de la agenda del día.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Rick quiso saber.

- Intenté detenerla, pero…

- ¡Ya basta! – Fiorenzi miró a Kelly con una mirada que lanzaba fuego. - ¡Fuera de aquí, mocosa! Tengo asuntos que tratar con la almirante Hayes… le aseguro que no tomará mucho tiempo. Tengo que llegar a mi vuelo, el que finalmente me sacará de esta pocilga, en una hora… no pienso perder mi tiempo.

- ¡Hey! – Rick salió en defensa de su prima. - ¡Usted no puede venir aquí y…!

- ¡Rick, tranquilo! – Lisa lo detuvo.

Kelly miró a Lisa, obviamente esperando sus órdenes. La almirante Hayes movió levemente la cabeza y la teniente Hickson entendió que le estaba autorizando el retirarse. Pero antes de salir Kelly le lanzó una mirada fría y dura a la licenciada Fiorenzi. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Gaia, quien no dudo en darle un golpe con el hombro a la teniente Hickson cuando ella pasó a su lado.

- Bien… - Fiorenzi habló cuando Kelly se hubo retirado. – Malos manejos, tráfico de influencias, desordenes psicológicos, filtración de información, desperdicio de recursos, usurpación de funciones… todas esas con cosas que encontré aquí, en Ciudad Macross. No estoy contenta, almirante Hayes. ¡Y usted tampoco debería estarlo! Cuando mi reporte sea presentado ante el consejo, creo que usted tendrá que irse despidiendo de esta oficina y de su ostentoso cargo.

- La UNS/UNSAF está preparando una respuesta a su informe, licenciada. – Lisa le respondió con calma. – Legalmente podemos interponer ese recurso y lo haremos. Creemos que usted ha hecho una apreciación errónea de muchas situaciones. Y estaremos refutando cada una de ellas con pruebas.

- Es su derecho. – Fiorenzi sacudió la mano. – Sin embargo, la verdad habrá de prevalecer… y una cosa le anticipo, almirante Hayes. Cuando Weidenseld llegué al poder – porque lo hará –, y sea Primer Ministro, yo misma me encargaré de que una de sus primeras acciones de gobierno sea desaparecer la UNS por completo.

Rick miró a Lisa, un tanto alarmado. Pero ella se mantenía calmada, tranquila y ecuánime como siempre. La almirante Hayes hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y miró a Fiorenzi a los ojos.

- Aún falta mucho para eso.

- No tanto. – Hannah clarificó. – Y créame, almirante Hayes, me parece que ustedes le han apostado al caballo equivocado.

- ¿Eso sería todo, licenciada?

- ¿Le parece poco?

- Me parece suficiente.

La licenciada Fiorenzi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por su inseparable asistente. Había un silencio glacial en aquella oficina. Silencio que, sin embargo, fue roto por la voz de Hannah.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, supongo que no será bajo las mejores circunstancias. De cualquier modo mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho. La suerte está echada.

- Que tenga buen día, licenciada… y buen viaje.

Hannah Fiorenzi le lanzó una última mirada asesina a la almirante Hayes antes de salir de la oficina, seguida por Gaia, y dar un portazo tras de sí. Rick y Lisa saltaron en sus lugares y cuando se vieron solos, fue el piloto el primero en reaccionar:

- ¡¡¡QUE TIPA!!!

- ¡Olvídalo, amor! No hace falta hacer corajes por situaciones como esta.

- Pero… ¿a qué vino? ¿Qué derecho tiene de hablarte así? ¡Es una hija de…!

- ¡Rick! – Lisa lo silenció. – Ya se acabó… los observadores se van hoy… ya no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Pero Lisa, es justo ahora cuando yo comenzaría a preocuparme… es decir, ahora que revisen su reporte, que lo expongan ante el consejo… ¿qué va a suceder?

- Yo confío en la imparcialidad de varios de los observadores que conformaban el equipo de Fiorenzi, Rick. Ella está demasiado involucrada en asuntos políticos como para tomar una actitud profesional y reflexiva en estos asuntos. No deberíamos de tomarla tan en serio.

- Pero… ¿qué hay del reporte médico? Ese podría perjudicarnos.

- Yo lo veo por otro lado, Rick… basándonos en ese reporte médico podríamos solicitar más presupuesto para el área de salud de nuestras tropas. Si de cualquier modo nos van a dar ese golpe, al menos hay que revertir el daño y usarlo a nuestro favor.

- ¡Ah…! – Los ojos de Rick resplandecieron. - ¡Por eso eres la almirante aquí, Lisa!

- Sí, supongo que por eso debe de ser. – Ella respondió con una sonrisa suave. – Mira, Fiorenzi es una mujer de trato imposible y de un carácter muy explosivo. Pero sobrevivimos a tres meses con ella… te aseguro que lo que venga no podrá ser tan malo como eso.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

Unos suaves toquiditos en la puerta hicieron que Rick y Lisa terminaran esa conversación. La puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza rubia de Kelly Hickson apareció por ahí tímidamente.

- Almirante…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Solo quería saber si no necesitan nada… quiero decir, después del paso del Huracán Fiorenzi y la Tormenta Tropical Torino.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rick y Lisa se rieron de la espontánea ocurrencia de la teniente Hickson. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír y frotarse el cuello en un gesto que a Lisa le recordó bastante a su esposo.

- Todo en orden, Kelly… no te preocupes.

- La signorina está a punto de irse de Macross. – Rick le informó. – Y con un poco de buena suerte, será para siempre.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Entonces voy a ir a la capilla.

- No sabía que fueras tan religiosa, prima.

- No, lo que pasa es que escuché que los santos te cumplen tus deseos si los pones de cabeza y ya había puesto a varios de cabeza allá.

Lisa y Rick volvieron a reírse.

- Me parece que te estás juntando demasiado con Miriya, prima. – Rick opinó.

- Además, los santos no cumplen deseos. – Lisa completó. – Esos son los genios.

- ¡Ahhh…! – Kelly se golpeó teatralmente en la frente. - ¡Debe ser por eso que nunca me hacen caso!

- Y por otro lado, - Rick opinó. – Eso de ponerlos de cabeza… bueno, tú puedes poner de cabeza a cualquiera… y no lo digo en el buen sentido.

Kelly le lanzó una mirada asesina a su primo… antes de sacarle la lengua.

- Puede retirarse, _teniente lengua larga_. – Rick la despidió con una voz monótona y cansada. - ¡Afuera, afuera!

La teniente Hickson se hizo la ofendida, después levantó su cabeza con un falso aire de dignidad y salió de ahí sin decir palabra. Rick y Lisa seguían riéndose de todo aquello. Cuando se vieron solos, ella suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Espero que ahora las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad!

- Lo harán, bonita… - Rick le colocó la mano sobre el abdomen a su esposa. – Además no quiero que te estés preocupando o estresando… no con estos cinco meses de embarazo a cuestas.

- ¡Ya vamos para seis!

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se rió emocionado. - ¡Ya falta tan poco para tener a nuestra bebita en los brazos! ¡Que momento! ¿No te parece?

- Así es… - Una expresión sombría cruzó momentáneamente por el rostro de Lisa. – Aunque quisiera que todo este asunto terminara antes… es decir, seguro que nos estarán llamando a algunas audiencias y esas cosas. Espero que ya para agosto esté todo solucionado.

- ¡No te preocupes, Lisa! En serio, no te preocupes por nada… te ves fea cuando te preocupas.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Naaah…! - Rick se acercó a besarla en la punta de la nariz. – Pero me encanta cuando te enojas, porque te ves hermosa.

- Hoy nos levantamos un poco bipolares, ¿no, pilotito?

- Más bien felices… porque somos libres otra vez.

Lisa sonrió levemente y miró a su escritorio, en donde ella y Rick habían estado revisando un mapa antes de la intrusión de la licenciada Fiorenzi.

- No podemos darles más armas con que atacarnos, Rick. – Lisa reencausó la conversación. – Ustedes han estado patrullando esta zona, en donde se encuentra un importante número de ecoaldeas zentraedis.

- Hemos mantenido un ojo vigilante en esa zona, es cierto. Pero no pueden acusarnos de estar usurpando funciones. Es decir, aunque técnicamente no sea de nuestra incumbencia el patrullaje, - Rick sonrió. – Aun así nos damos algunas vueltecitas por ahí de vez en cuando… en ejercicios y prácticas, estrictamente.

- ¿Y crees que sea seguro?

- Lisa, la Fuerza Aérea ya tiene suficiente tal y como están las cosas. Les hemos solicitado su apoyo para efectuar esos patrullajes, pero con tan pocos recursos no es mucho lo que se puede hacer. Digamos que es un apoyo que les estamos dando a los compañeros de esa rama de las fuerzas armadas. Por otro lado, de cualquier forma nuestros pilotos tienen que entrenar constantemente. Es estúpido el que, por causas políticas o qué se yo, se descuide la vigilancia de un sector potencialmente peligroso.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… sin embargo debemos ser muy cautelosos.

- ¡No te preocupes, Lisa! – Rick la besó en la frente. – Tú confía en mí, todo está bien. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Y sobre todo, conocemos lo que realmente se necesita. ¿Qué pueden saber esos políticos desde sus oficinas de lo que realmente sucede acá afuera, en el campo… en la vida real?

- Buen razonamiento. Con todo, Rick… te hago la petición expresa de que se mantengan con un perfil bajo, sean cautelosos.

- Y si somos acusados de patrullajes ilegales en áreas de riesgo, lo negaremos. – Rick sonrió. – Son simples ejercicios de rutina, de ningún modo patrullaje.

- ¿Quién está al mando de esos _ejercicios_?

- Mi hombre de confianza, Lisa. No me arriesgaría a otra cosa.

- Dile a Max que extreme precauciones entonces. Aunque es un alivio realmente saber que él es el comandante de esos vuelos de patr—de prácticas.

- ¡Así es, almirante!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y sonrieron. Era fácil trabajar de esa manera. Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas cuando uno confiaba en sus compañeros, en sus superiores, en sus subordinados. Sin duda habían recorrido un largo camino desde aquellos lejanos días del SDF-1, cuando entre ellos todo eran pleitos, desacuerdos y rencillas.

Ahora, los dos lo sabían, trabajar juntos, formar un frente común, cerrar filas, proteger flancos y avanzar hombro con hombro era la única manera de vivir – y sobrevivir – en un mundo que no solo había sido devastado por una guerra cruenta… sino que seguía contaminado no solo por las radiaciones residuales de la guerra, sino por un veneno mucho más mortífero y perenne: la política. ***

-

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**- **La última actualización del 2009. Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, realmente fue un año bastante complicado en el aspecto laboral. Sin embargo no quería dejar pasar esta fecha sin subir aunque fuera un nuevo capítulo. Trataré de subir uno por mes, para tener objetivos realistas y en previsión de los traspiés que el tiempo siempre nos trae. Y no quiero despedirme sin agradecer a mi querido amigo Mal Theisman, por siempre ser motivante en este oficio de la escritura. ¡Gracias colega! Así como también a todos los que me han estado enviando correos electrónicos y todo tipo de mensajes. ¡No tienen idea de cuánto aprecio esas muestras de apoyo! Gracias de verdad. Y solo me resta desearles, de todo corazón, un extraordinario 2010. ¡Un abrazo a todos y muchas felicidades! :)

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**


	26. La Custodia de la Paz

**VIENTOS DE ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**LA CUSTODIA DE LA PAZ**

* * *

.

El general Rick Hunter estaba sentado en su escritorio, en su oficina de campo, trabajando afanosamente en la computadora mientras, a lo lejos, se escuchaban los inconfundibles sonidos de las aeronaves al aterrizar o despegar en las pistas de vuelo. Rick extrañaba aquellos ya tan lejanos días en los que él lideraba al Escuadrón Skull, el más emblemático y legendario de la entonces RDF, ahora UNSAF.

Extrañaba aquellos tiempos… sin embargo sabía que el trabajo que ahora tenía era igualmente importante, sobre todo porque él más que nadie podía ofrecer el apoyo que el almirantazgo de la UNS necesitaba de sus tropas. Y eso para él significaba todo. El que la almirante Hayes pudiera contar con una fuerza militar espacial bien entrenada, disciplinada, leal y siempre lista era la prioridad para el general Hunter.

- ¡Buenas tardes, jefe! – La voz inconfundible de Max sacó a Rick de su concentración.

- ¡Hola Max! Pasa, adelante…

- ¿Querías verme?

Rick observó a su amigo de arriba abajo. Obviamente acababa de regresar de algún vuelo de rutina, pues todavía llevaba su uniforme de vuelo. Además Rick podía incluso olfatear ese inconfundible aroma a cielo y combustible que era tan típico de los pilotos.

- ¿Verte? ¡No! Mientras menos te tenga que ver mejor… solamente quería hablar contigo. – Rick bromeó.

Max se rió, divertido con aquello, y sin importarle que estuviera en presencia de su oficial superior que además ostentaba un rango de general, el mayor Sterling se dejó caer en el sofá y se desparramó por ahí.

- ¡Que día!

- ¿Estuvo pesado el vuelo?

- No… un poco largo tal vez. Además siempre es un poco tensionante volar con novatos. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de lo que va a ocurrir.

- Nosotros nunca tuvimos tiempo para ser novatos. – Rick sentenció filosóficamente. – Un par de semanas de entrenamiento y directos al combate.

- Los chicos de hoy la tienen mucho más fácil. – Max aceptó. – Sin embargo creo que en situaciones más tranquilas es cuando se cometen más errores… en combate esos errores se pagan con la vida y el instinto de supervivencia es fuerte.

- ¡Absolutamente! – Rick aceptó y le alargó a Max un papel. - ¿Qué te parece esto?

- A ver… - Max lo leyó con interés. - ¿Finalmente estás programando los ejercicios espaciales? ¡Ya era hora!

- Tentativamente para el mes de agosto o septiembre. Eso dependerá de los reportes de desempeño que tú y Sidar me hagan llegar. Estoy pensando en un grupo inicial de 100 pilotos. Serían ejercicios de dos semanas.

- ¿Y finalmente se va a habilitar alguna nave como escuela allá arriba?

- En eso andamos. Lisa está viendo la posibilidad de asignarnos uno de los primeros Portaviones Espaciales Clase Von Braun para que sea un puesto de entrenamiento permanente.

- ¿Los prototipos que se estaban construyendo en el Satélite Fábrica?

- Dejaron de ser meros prototipos hace un tiempo. – Rick le explicó a su amigo. – Los diseños y las pruebas que se hicieron en la Base Lunar Apolo aprobaron los estándares de calidad y se le dio luz verde al proyecto el año pasado.

- No lo sabía. – Max se emocionó. – Supongo que es la ventaja de estar más conectado a los asuntos administrativos, ¿no jefe? Tienes noticias frescas… uno que se la pasa volando no se entera de muchas cosas.

- Hay sus pros y contras en todo. – Rick suspiró, recordando sus días de piloto. – Pero bueno, como te decía, se están terminando los primeros portaviones de la Clase Von Braun: el Wernher, el Tereshkova y el Armstrong.

- ¿Y uno de ellos será asignado a la UNSAF como puesto de entrenamiento permanente? – Max lanzó un silbido. - ¡Extraordinario!

- Bueno, es demasiada burocracia, ya lo sabes. Pero estamos trabajando en ello. Yo creo que las cosas van bien y con un poco de buena suerte, podríamos incluso tenerlo listo para estas primeras prácticas.

- Eso es, si se aprueba por parte el gobierno.

- Así es… - Rick suspiró. - ¡Y a como están las cosas…!

- Bueno, pero no hay que ser tan pesimistas, viejo. – Max intentó cambiar de tema. - ¿Y era esto lo que querías mostrarme?

- Hay algo más. – Rick miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Era obvio que lo que estaba por decirle era algo de vital importancia y Max así lo entendió. – Sobre esos vuelos que han estado llevando a cabo, en la zona de las ecoaldeas…

- ¿Sí…?

- Max, estamos en una situación bastante precaria. No podemos suspenderlos, porque eso sería fatal. Pero a la vez tenemos que mantener el perfil bajo, porque si la prensa o los funcionarios se enteran de que los estamos llevando a cabo… - Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Para ellos somos unos prepotentes que vivimos para agredir Zentraedis y población civil. Ellos jamás entenderían que estos vuelos de reconocimiento son necesarios. La vigilancia es fundamental en estos tiempos.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rick! Te aseguro que somos discretos.

- Yo confío en ustedes y no tengo la menor duda de que están haciendo su trabajo y lo están haciendo bien… solo te pido que extremes precauciones. ¿De acuerdo?

- Y así lo haremos.

- No te lo niego, estoy preocupado, Max.

- ¿Algo en especifico?

- Es todo… la situación con estas ecoaldeas, la presión que estamos recibiendo del gobierno, las próximas elecciones, el reporte de los observadores. Siento que tenemos que dar cada paso con mucho cuidado. Pero sobre todo, que es lo que más me preocupa, es que todo esto sea demasiado para Lisa.

- Ella es una mujer fuerte, hermano.

- Lo es, realmente lo es. Y no quiero sonar chauvinista ni mucho menos… pero en su estado…

- Chauvinista… - Max se rió. – Será difícil superar esa palabreja.

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Lo sé, jefe. Pero es comprensible. Eres su esposo, el padre de la bebita que ella lleva en sus entrañas. Tu preocupación es perfectamente normal. Te preocupas por tu familia. Pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la almirante Hayes puede contar con todos nosotros… para lo que sea. Y por supuesto, tú también.

- ¡Gracias Max! – Rick sonrió. - ¡Lo digo en serio!

- ¿Y todo va bien… con el embarazo y todo eso, quiero decir?

- ¡Oh, muy bien! Cada día que pasa es un día menos que hay que esperar para el gran momento. No voy a negar que estoy emocionado pero también muy nervioso. No sé si sabré ser un buen padre. – Rick comentó con sinceridad.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, hasta que tiene a su bebé en brazos. Te lo aseguro, viejo. Mira, el día que tengas a tu bebita en tus brazos por primera vez y ella te mire a los ojos y tú puedas encontrar en su rostro tanto de ti como de Lisa, en ese momento todo será muy claro ante ti… serás un padre excelente, Rick. Yo no tengo dudas al respecto.

- Gracias, Max… por la confianza.

- Es realmente una certeza. Además, si has podido ser un buen esposo, lo demás es fácil.

- ¡Oh, gracias por la confianza! – Rick repitió, ahora con un timbre irónico en su voz que hizo reír a su amigo.

- ¡Vamos Rick! Sabes que lo harás bien.

Rick abrió la boca e iba a decir algo más, pero su reloj de pulsera comenzó a hacer un ruidito que hizo que ambos pilotos lo miraran. El general de la UNSAF suspiró y miró a su amigo:

- Tengo una reunión con los chicos de Recursos Humanos. – Dijo Rick con resignación. – Hay que revisar algunas cláusulas de ciertos contratos.

- ¡Diviértete mucho, hermano!

- ¡Oh, tú sabes que lo haré! – Rick se puso de pie.

Max lo vio salir de la oficina y alcanzó una botella de agua a medio tomar que estaba sobre el escritorio de su amigo. Comenzó a beberla ávidamente mientras observaba una fotografía de Rick y Lisa que adornaba aquel escritorio. Sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que el general Hunter realmente no tenía nada de que preocuparse: sería un padre excepcional de la misma manera que, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser un militar excepcional… y un compañero, amigo, aliado y esposo para la almirante Hayes.

* * *

Eran ya bien pasadas las 2300 horas cuando la puerta de la casa del comodoro Azueta se abrió y el Jefe del Estado Mayor entró, llevando su casaca miliar sobre su hombro y tarareando para sí mismo. Carlos Azueta era, en esos momentos, la imagen misma de un hombre feliz y en perfecta armonía con su universo.

Sin embargo, el buen comodoro se detuvo en seco cuando, al pasar por la sala, encontró a su hijo, el teniente Nick Azueta, sentado en uno de los sillones, tranquilo y relajado, con un libro en la mano y mirándolo con cierta burlona picardía en sus ojos.

- ¡Hasta que aparece, comodoro! Hacía mucho que no lo veía por acá.

- ¡Nick! – Azueta se acercó y dejó su casaca en el respaldo de una silla. - ¿Cómo estás, hijo? Pensé que estarías con Kelly.

- No… lo que pasa es que anoche no dormimos mucho y la pobrecita estaba agotada. Yo también estoy algo cansado, aunque al menos pude tomar una siesta esta tarde… estoy estudiando para un examen.

- ¿Y cómo va todo? – Azueta se sentó frente a su hijo.

- Muy bien. – Nick sonrió. – Aunque supongo que a ti te va mucho mejor, ¿no?

- Bueno…

El comodoro desvió su mirada y Nick dejó su libro a un lado. Miró a su padre fijamente y su sonrisa se suavizó, como para demostrarle a su padre que estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… y estaba feliz por él.

- Papá… sabemos… sabemos que tú y Jesse… es decir, la arquitecta Galland… bueno… ya sabes. Es decir, después de lo que ayer estuvimos conversando en el Stardust y todo… yo—nosotros estamos felices por ustedes.

Nick se había inclinado para palmear la mano de su padre. Azueta lo miró inexpresivo por unos segundos y después una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en su rostro. Sin embargo se notaba algo atemorizado.

- Hijo, la arquitecta Galland y yo… - Carlos no sabía como continuar con aquella frase.

- Lo sabemos, papá. – Nick decidió auxiliarlo. – Sabemos que ustedes—que ustedes pasaron la noche juntos y… y sinceramente estoy feliz. Me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien como ella, papá. Lo mereces.

- Yo… -Azueta se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. – Bueno… lo que pasa es que—respecto a tu madre, quiero decir… yo…

- Papá… - Nick lo miró a los ojos. – No tienes que explicar nada. Mamá murió, tú sigues vivo… el mundo no se va a detener solo porque tú hayas perdido a tu esposa. Necesitas rehacer tu vida y además…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No… nada…

- ¿Qué cosa, Nicolás?

- Es un hecho, papá… mereces ser amado, pero amado de verdad. Mereces que Jesse te de lo que mamá jamás te dio…

- Tu madre, ella…

- No tienes que decir nada, papá. – Nick sonrió. – Ahora lo único que importa es que ames a Jesse, que dejes que ella te ame a ti… debes disfrutar estos momentos, viejo. Y debes de ser muy feliz con ella.

- ¡Y lo soy! – Azueta sonrió ya sin poder evitarlo. – Nicolás… yo amé mucho a tu madre, pero tú sabes como fueron las cosas entre nosotros… y no quiero que creas que el hecho de que ahora Jesse y yo… es decir, tu madre siempre será… pero Jesse, ella…

- Papá… - Nick seguía sonriendo, enternecido al notar a su padre tan nervioso. – Te dije que no tienes que explicar nada. Yo sé como son las cosas. Amaste mucho pero nunca fuiste correspondido. Pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad… y es evidente que para Jesse Galland, tú eres el amor de su vida.

- Amo a Jesse. – Azueta confesó. – La amo como jamás creí que llegaría a amar a nadie más… y ella me ha hecho sentir cosas que—bueno, no tengo que hablar de esto contigo, Nicolás… - El comodoro sonrió con cierta travesura. – Pero Jesse es mi mujer… y la amo.

- ¿Estabas con ella? – Nick quiso saber.

- Pasé a saludarla después de que salí de la oficina. – Azueta asintió.

- ¿Y la pasaste bien? – Nick le guiñó traviesamente el ojo.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Azueta intentó parecer serio, pero su sonrisa lo traicionó. – Pero si debes saberlo, sí… la pasamos bastante bien.

- Fue un encuentro bastante… placentero, por lo visto.

- ¡Ya basta, Nicolás! – Azueta pretendió estar fastidiado. - ¡Que desfachatez y desacato el tuyo!

- Yo solo lo decía, comodoro… - Nick no dejaba de reírse. – Parece que Jesse te está ayudando a sacar todo lo que llevabas dentro…

- ¡Nicolás!

- ¡Hey, lo digo en el buen sentido, viejo! – El joven se puso de pie para escapar de un golpe que su progenitor le había lanzado. – Además, sinceramente… lo digo en serio, no podría estar más feliz por ti, papá.

- Nicolás, hijo… - Azueta habló con seriedad. - ¿Estas seguro que estás conforme con esto? Quiero que sepas que independientemente de todo, tu madre siempre será para mí una—

- ¡Shhhh…! – Él lo silenció. – No necesitas darme explicaciones, papá. No necesitas de mi opinión ni de mi bendición para ser feliz… pero si me lo preguntas, jamás me había sentido más feliz por ti en mi vida. ¡Y deseo de todo corazón que Jesse y tú sean muy felices!

- Lo seremos, sé que así será.

- Solo una cosa más… - El joven teniente miró a su padre con una mirada traviesa. – Cuando la traigas a casa, vas a tener que avisarme para no aparecerme por aquí… para darles más privacidad.

Carlos Azueta le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hijo y le respondió con una voz glacial:

- ¡Más le vale que así sea, teniente!

Nick se rió y se acercó a su padre. Los dos se abrazaron cariñosamente y Carlos le palmeó la mejilla a su vástago antes de besarlo con cariño.

- ¡Te quiero, viejo! Y deseo que seas muy feliz. ¡Ya era hora, comodoro!

- Gracias Nick… lo digo de corazón.

- Bueno… ahora voy a dormir, estoy agotado. Y supongo que tú también debes de estarlo… se ve que has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio en estos días.

- ¡NICOLÁS!

- ¡Hey! – Nick se alejó con rumbo a sus habitaciones. - ¡Es saludable, viejo! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El teniente Azueta desapareció de la vista del comodoro, quien se quedó de pie, mirando hacia el lugar por donde su vástago había desaparecido. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía su propia habitación.

- Realmente estoy un poco cansado… pero con un cansancio delicioso. – Pensó.

Y mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, también pensó que la noche sería larga… y se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tener a Jesse a su lado… quería tenerla consigo para siempre y jamás dejarla ir. Ya no quería más noches de soledad y eso era una verdad irrefutable.

De pronto Azueta pensó que aquel comentario peregrino lanzado por Nick hacía algunos momentos no le parecía tan descabellado… uno de esos días – y entre más pronto mejor –, invitaría a Jesse a su casa… por el tiempo que ella quisiera quedarse.

* * *

En un estudio de televisión dentro de las instalaciones de Comunicación Social de la sede el Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi observaba tras bambalinas el debate que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos en el foro. Ahí se encontraban los tres candidatos que en las elecciones (que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina) contenderían por el cargo de Canciller.

Por el Partido Liberal Progresista se presentaba Basil Uriarte, un hombre de unos 60 años pero de apariencia avejentada y cansada. Se veía elegante y respetable, con su barba y cabello encanecidos y un impecable traje oscuro. Era obvio que era un hombre de experiencia, un hombre que había vivido mucho… y al que la vida le había exigido quizás demasiado.

Por el Partido Unitario, el partido tradicionalista y conservador, a decir de los expertos, se presentaba Handel Nieven, hijo del extinto Harlan J. Niven, Primer Ministro del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que había sido asesinado en el año 2005. Niven era un hombre joven que desde una temprana edad había estado involucrado en la política. La prematura muerte de su padre le había causado una gran impresión y siempre había tratado de seguir esos ideales que su padre había defendido y promovido durante su gestión. Era por eso que muchos lo consideraban conservador y pasado de moda. Niven era una persona de valores tradicionalistas a la que algunos acusaban de intransigente y hasta terco. Vestido con un impecable traje negro y una corbata del mismo color, su apariencia era más bien austera e incluso un tanto anticuada. Era casi como un niño vestido con la ropa de su padre.

Y finalmente, por el partido Frente Alternativa Pacifista, el famoso FAP, estaba Nathan Weidenseld, el candidato liberal. Era un hombre de mediana edad, unos 50 años tal vez aunque aparentaba menos por su apariencia atendida al detalle en su cuidado personal, su ropa, su cabello, sus modales. Se notaba que Weidenseld se preocupaba por la manera en como los demás lo veían y no escatimaba esfuerzos por mantenerse en buena forma física, por llevar un corte de cabello de moda y un traje diseñado especialmente para él. Mostraba un rostro moderno, una sonrisa afable, modales un tanto afectados pero a la vez y contrastando con su apariencia, su discurso era mordaz y agudo. Era un hombre que podía perder los estribos fácilmente, pero que se notaba que luchaba contra eso… al menos así le sucedía ese día en ese estudio de televisión.

Esas eran las reflexiones de Hanna Fiorenzi mientras observaba con atención aquel debate que estaba terminando. Debate que además había sido transmitido por televisión a nivel internacional.

- Nada mal, ¿no? – Ross Bellinger, el asesor de campaña de Weidenseld le dijo a Hannah.

- ¿Nada mal? Nathan no tenía por qué rebatir de esa manera lo que Niven dijo sobre el gasto de defensa. – La licenciada respondió indignada. – Le dijimos expresamente que se mantuviera dentro del guión que se le dio.

- Hace falta algo de espontaneidad de vez en cuando, Hannah. ¡Relájate!

- No puedo relajarme con todo lo que hay en juego, Bellinger. Se trata de mostrar a un Weidenseld centrado, dueño de sí mismo, seguro y confiable… ¡No creo que haberse puesto como perro rabioso con Niven haya sido bueno para su imagen!

- La gente quiere un candidato que no tenga miedo al debate ni a la confrontación, Fiorenzi. – Bellinger le espetó. – Además, si la bandera del FAP es pacifismo y no violencia, creo oportuno que Nathan haya dejado en claro la posición de nuestro partido en el tema de las fuerzas armadas.

- Tú sabes que yo soy la primera en apoyar esa ideología, pero no sé si haya sido conveniente que Nathan haya tenido esos exabruptos ante una audiencia mundial.

- Eso creo que no nos toca a nosotros decidirlo, licenciada.

Bellinger y Hannah observaron a los candidatos que en esos momentos se despedían – fingiendo una cordialidad que estaban muy lejos de sentir – y se alejaban del escenario para ser recibidos y arropados por sus respectivos equipos de campaña.

- Carver está nervioso. – Bellinger se refirió al asesor de campaña de Niven. - ¡Mira nada más! Es un bebito asustado… él sabe que esta noche nos estamos jugando el todo por el todo. Y sinceramente Niven quedó como un adolescente _nerd _que vive a la sombra de su difunto padre.

- ¿Qué hay de Uriarte? – Hannah quiso saber.

- Él no es ningún problema. – Bellinger se rió.

- ¡Necesito que convoques a una reunión mañana mismo, a primera hora de la mañana! – Fue lo primero que Weidenseld le dijo a su asesor en cuanto se acercó a él. - ¡Entre más temprano mejor!

- ¿Algún tema en específico? – Bellinger quiso saber.

- Llegó la hora de la siguiente fase del plan de campaña, eso es todo.

- ¡Perfecto! – Bellinger se relamió.

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase del plan? – Hannah preguntó.

- Tú no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, preciosa. – Weidenseld le dio un inapropiado manotazo a la licenciada Fiorenzi en el trasero. – Pero necesito que estés presente mañana en esa reunión.

Hannan iba a protestar, aquello la había ofendido en su persona. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, uno de los ayudantes de Bellinger se presentó frente a ellos blandiendo un papel en la mano.

- Son los resultados de las primeras encuestas. – Anunció con una enorme sonrisa. – El público percibe a Nathan Weidenseld como un candidato progresista y liberal, alguien de convicciones y de acción… según estas encuestas preliminares, si las elecciones fueran hoy, el FAP se llevaría la elección con una ventaja de 7 puntos porcentuales.

- No es suficiente. – Weidenseld arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¡Son excelentes noticias, Nathan! – Bellinger intentó entusiasmar a su jefe.

- Avísenme cuando tengamos una ventaja de al menos 15 puntos porcentuales y entonces comenzaré a alegrarme. – El candidato comenzó a alejarse de ahí. – Tengo mucha hambre y quiero una cena digna de este triunfo en el debate. Hannah, tú vienes conmigo… Bellinger, tú también. El resto de ustedes regresen al bunker de campaña. ¡No estamos en momentos de confiarnos o de descansar!

Nathan Weidenseld comenzó a alejarse de ahí seguido por dos de sus escoltas personales. Bellinger dio algunas órdenes a su gente y enseguida fue tras su jefe, llevando consigo a la licenciada Fiorenzi.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Nathan? – Ella preguntó indignada. - ¡Parece un chiquillo berrinchudo más que un candidato a la cancillería!

- ¡Bienvenida a la vida privada de cualquier político que se precie de serlo, señorita Fiorenzi! – Bellinger suspiró resignado. – Y espero que no tengas planes para esta noche… seguramente el jefe querrá pasarla contigo.

La licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi suspiró resignada. Aquella situación no era del todo de su agrado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a mandar, no a obedecer. Ella daba órdenes, no las recibía… ella era la que menospreciaba y socavaba a las personas. Jamás había sido de otra manera.

Ella conocía a Nathan Weidenseld desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía de su carácter y sus manías, pero nunca esperó que la lucha por el poder hubiera acentuado ese temperamento de esa manera. Sin embargo ella bien sabía qué era lo que estaba en juego. Y del triunfo de Weidenseld dependía su futuro… no podía ponerse exigente en esos momentos. Una vez que Nathan estuviera en el poder vendría su revancha, pero por ahora la estrategia era obedecer y resistir… no había otra opción.

* * *

Al día siguiente del debate, ese fue el tema de conversación en el cuartel general de la UNS/UNSAF en Ciudad Macross. Todos habían seguido con mórbido interés aquel debate por televisión la noche anterior y a nadie le agradó lo que vieron ahí. Los titulares de los principales diarios, que anunciaban a ocho columnas y a todo color el triunfo indiscutible de Nathan Weidenseld, el candidato pacifista, tampoco fueron muy bien recibidos en una ciudad eminentemente militar como lo era Macross.

En una improvisada reunión que habían tenido los altos mandos de las Fuerzas Espaciales esa mañana en la oficina de la almirante Hayes, aquel también había sido el tema central. El hecho de que Weidenseld se hubiera lanzado con todo contra las Fuerzas de Defensa era preocupante y era algo que no ponía felices a ninguno de los militares ahí reunidos.

- ¿Y cuál es la opinión del Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad en todo esto? – El coronel Sidar quiso saber, después de un largo y exhaustivo análisis de los puntos que Weidenseld había debatido la noche anterior.

- Hablé con el general Martín esta mañana. – Lisa les informó. – Quiere que nos mantengamos alertas pero por ahora no hay pronunciamiento oficial de parte del CONAMSE. Él piensa que si en estos momentos las Fuerzas Armadas salieran a hacer declaraciones, eso perjudicaría más que ayudar. Le estaríamos dando a Weidenseld una importancia que no nos conviene.

- En eso puede que Martín tenga razón. – Rick reflexionó. - ¡Aunque a mi no me importaría volar ahora mismo a Monumento e ir a romperle la cara a ese payaso de un solo puñetazo bien dado!

- Si te decides, yo te acompaño, jefe. – Max sentenció categóricamente.

- ¡Gracias, amigo!

- Debemos mantener el rumbo y la dirección. – El comodoro Azueta opinó escuetamente. – Mantenernos informados, pero no actuar precipitadamente.

- Eso es lo que ellos quisieran que nosotros hiciéramos. – Lisa asintió. – Si por ellos fuera, el que nosotros respondiéramos hoy con una ofensiva militar sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer para apoyar su campaña pacifista. Pero no les daremos el gusto.

- ¡Es que ese tipo…!

- No vale la pena, Rick. – Lisa tranquilizó a su esposo.

- Pero, ¿qué se supone que debemos de hacer entonces? ¿Quedarnos callados y esperar a que suceda lo que sucedió en el 2005?

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras, Rick Hunter se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Miró a Lisa que, sin embargo, no pareció afectada por aquello. Se hizo un breve silencio tras el cual fue el comodoro Azueta quien hizo el recuento de aquel año siniestro.

- Fue un año difícil… las Regiones Autónomas de Kazakh y Kirghiz en Rusia se sublevaron y atacaron la Isla Macross. El almirante Hayes organizó la segunda defensa de la isla y quienes participamos en ella tenemos recuerdos de algunas de las batallas navales más sangrientas de esos tiempos. En abril de ese año Harlan J. Niven fue asesinado y Rhysnink designado su sucesor… al poco tiempo la insurrección fue detonada por las guerrillas americanas y la Base de Marte tuvo que ser evacuada…

Se hizo un nuevo silencio y esta vez fue la almirante Hayes quien prosiguió:

- El 8 de septiembre a las 1800 horas la flota al mando del comandante Harry Miler, que regresaba de la Base Sara de Marte fue atacada por los rebeldes que habían secuestrado el destructor Tsiolkovsky… 3055 miembros del personal de las fuerzas de defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida murieron en ese atentado.

- Pero pocos días después el capitán Global les dio su merecido. – Max recordó. – Destruyendo al Tsiolkovsky con el armamento de reacción de su destructor, el Goddard, en lo que sería el primer uso del armamento de reacción en combate.

- Una hazaña que sin duda le ganó a Henry Global su derecho de comandar el SDF-1. – El comodoro Azueta sonrió.

- Pero antes de que el año terminara, las fuerzas rebeldes destruyeron el segundo Gran Cañón que se encontraba en construcción en Australia en esos momentos. – Lisa suspiró. – No sé, quizás la historia hubiera sido otra algunos años después, de haber contado con ese segundo cañón durante el ataque zentraedi.

- Hay cosas que jamás sabremos. – Azueta sentenció.

- Pero… ¿qué están diciendo aquí? – Miriya, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, quiso saber. - ¿El FAP es similar a esas fuerzas rebeldes de esos tiempos?

- El FAP es descendiente directo de las Fuerzas Antigubernamentales de aquellos días. – Azueta afirmó. – Un ejército que se oponía al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y que sin duda causó grandes daños en unos sistemas de defensa que de otra manera quizás hubiera estado mejor preparado para la Guerra Espacial.

De manera instintiva, Rick colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposa y le dio un apretoncito afectuoso. Lisa sonrió con tristeza, agradeciendo aquella muestra silenciosa de apoyo de parte de aquel hombre que para ella era su vida entera.

- Por ahora las órdenes que recibimos de los altos mandos son esperar, pero mantenernos atentos a lo que se vaya desarrollando. – La almirante Hayes resumió. – De cualquier forma mantendremos nuestras actividades normales y eso incluye esas _prácticas de vuelo_ en las zonas conflictivas… ahora más que nunca.

Todos los ahí reunidos asintieron a las palabras de la almirante. Con aquello se daba por terminada esa reunión. Los pilotos fueron los primeros en solicitar la autorización de retirarse, ya que tenían varias actividades programadas para aquel día. Finalmente el comodoro Azueta, que se quedó algo rezagado hablando con la almirante, salió de la oficina llevando consigo algunos documentos a los que debía dar seguimiento inmediato.

Lisa y Rick quedaron solos en la oficina. El general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial pasó su mano por la espalda de la almirante Hayes, frotándola con cariño. Ella suspiró, ya sin ocultar el hecho de que se sentía algo cansada y le sonrió a su esposo.

- Va a ser un largo día.

- ¿Estás bien? – Rick quiso saber.

- Muy bien, amor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El general Hunter se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se acercó a darle un besito suave a su esposa en los labios. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, no tenían por qué hacerlo, pero ambos sabían que cada vez que la Base Sara de Marte salía a colación, aquello les traía muchos recuerdos… y ninguno de ellos era precisamente memorable. Pero el pasado era el pasado, ya no era momento de arrepentirse de lo que había sucedido, antes bien de dar gracias por haber sobrevivido.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, unos golpecitos en la puerta y la voz inconfundible de la teniente Hickson los hizo mirar hacia el sitio en el que la chiquilla acababa de aparecer llevando su omnipresente agenda electrónica en la mano.

- Almirante Hayes…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kelly?

- Llamaron de la Revista Helmantike. – Les informó. – Para confirmar la cita para la entrevista que les van a hacer… les dije que estaban en una reunión y me dijeron que llamarían otra vez en un rato. ¿Qué les digo?

La almirante miró a su esposo, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír, dejándole saber con eso que lo que ella decidiera estaba bien para él. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió de buen grado.

- Entonces cuando vuelvan a llamar confirma con ellos la cita, Kelly.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – La teniente Hickson respondió solícitamente. - ¿Algo más?

- Nada más, Kelly… puedes retirarte.

La joven teniente salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y maravillándose, como siempre lo hacía al ver a Rick y Lisa juntos, de cómo el amor podía mantener de pie a dos personas que de otra manera ya hacía mucho tiempo que hubieran sucumbido a las presiones de la vida y a sus enormes responsabilidades.

Kelly sonrió cuando vio al comodoro Azueta esperándola de pie en su oficina. Él le devolvió la sonrisa brevemente y ella se maravilló aún más al pensar en que el amor era una fuerza tan poderosa que era capaz incluso de ablandar el corazón de un hombre como el comodoro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?

- A decir verdad sí, Kelly… si no tienes demasiado trabajo.

- No, no se preocupe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Necesito que me ayudes a localizar todos los expedientes relativos a Weidenseld de los últimos 20 años por lo menos… en su gestión política y su vida pública. Sé que es información que puedo solicitar a Inteligencia, pero la necesito de manera económica y sabes que los canales burocráticos pueden ser un tanto más… lentos.

- No hay problema, comodoro. Seguro que encontraremos algo por aquí. Me imagino que es por el tema del debate de ayer.

- Más vale estar preparados. – El comodoro se notaba bastante comunicativo esa mañana, cosa que no era muy común en él. – Ahora mismo salió a colación el tema de los acontecimientos del 2005… ya sabes, los atentados en contra del personal asignado a la Base Sara y la respuesta del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida… me parece que en aquel entonces había más voluntad que ahora al momento de reconocer a un terrorista.

- La Base Sara… ¿entonces por eso es que Lisa se nota un tanto melancólica?

Azueta se encogió de hombros.

- La guerra no perdonó a nadie, teniente. Y dejó muchas cicatrices en nosotros. Heridas que aun no sanan del todo.

- Pero ella tiene a Rick… es decir, al general Hunter. – Kelly reflexionó, pero enseguida cambió el enfoque del tema. - ¿Y usted, comodoro? ¿Dónde estaba en el 2005?

- Sirviendo en el Pacífico Sur bajo el mando del almirante Hayes, por supuesto. – Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro curtido del militar. – Algunas cosas no han cambiado demasiado.

- No, al parecer no. – Kelly le regresó la sonrisa.

- Pero si podemos aprender algo de la historia, teniente, nos daremos cuenta de que en ese entonces las Fuerzas Antigubernamentales, los rebeldes, hicieron uso de los disidentes rusos y de la guerrilla americana… gente alienada que se había separado de la sociedad. Los hizo sentir víctimas y los lanzó al matadero mientras que ellos, aprovechando las distracciones, podían cometer sus latrocinios en el espacio exterior. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol. – Azueta reflexionó. – En aquel entonces eran disidentes rusos y guerrilleros americanos… ahora son jóvenes desubicados y zentraedis descontentos… y esto me preocupa… me preocupa mucho.

- ¿Y Weidenseld estaba involucrado en esos hechos entonces, señor?

- Él era un representante bastante corrosivo en el parlamento europeo. – Azueta asintió. – Siempre apoyó a quienes estaban en contra del orden establecido. Es una de esas personas que no cree en las instituciones pero sin embargo siempre ha vivido de ellas. Los políticos siempre sufren de personalidad múltiple.

- Son difíciles de entender. ¿Sabe algo, señor? Me encantaría que usted pudiera, algún día que tuviera tiempo, explicarme un poco sobre esas estrategias de combate que se utilizaron entonces… durante las Guerras de Unificación, durante la Guerra Espacial… es un tema que me interesa.

- ¿Ahora piensa especializarse en estrategia, teniente?

- Es como jugar al ajedrez. – Kelly respondió con una sonrisa. – Solo que en un tablero enorme y con piezas gigantescas.

- No lo niego. – Azueta se notaba de buen humor. – Cuando quiera, teniente… cuando quiera podemos hablar de ello.

Kelly, que justo en ese momento estaba consultado algo en su computadora para comenzar a trabajar en la asignación que Azueta le acababa de encomendar, arrugó el entrecejo y se mordió el labio en una clara expresión de sorpresa y preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para el comodoro, quien de inmediato sintió que sus alertas se encendían.

- ¿Sucedió algo, teniente Hickson?

- Señor… no sé qué tan relevante pueda ser esta situación, pero… noticias de última hora, el Partido Liberal Progresista acaba de tener una conferencia de prensa… su candidato, Basil Uriarte acaba de rescindir su candidatura a la cancillería a favor de—

- Nathan Weidenseld. – Azueta completó. - ¡Sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano! Era un movimiento que se veía venir.

- ¿Qué significa eso, comodoro?

- Significa que el FAP está acumulando un porcentaje de varios puntos de ventaja sobre el Partido Unitario para asegurarse la elección.

- Pero… ¿pueden hacer eso?

- El PLP de Uriarte es un partido de corte populista, Kelly… sindicatos, asociaciones, grupos organizados, todos tienen sus deudas con sus dirigentes del PLP. Es una movida sucia, pero uno que realmente no me toma por sorpresa. ¿Puedes decirle a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter que quiero hablar con ellos? Que hay novedades…

Mientras Azueta seguía leyendo la nota del comunicado de prensa en la pantalla de la computadora de Kelly, ella se comunicó con sus superiores. Enseguida le indicó al comodoro que podía entrar a la oficina de la almirante Hayes, que lo estaban esperando.

Cuando el comodoro regresó a aquella oficina, Kelly se quedó sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Finalmente se sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse aquellos pensamientos que la perturbaban y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¡Dios mío, líbrame de convertirme alguna vez en una política…!

Y una vez hecha esa oración, regresó a sus ocupaciones que, al menos para ella, eran mucho más importantes y trascendentales que cualquier embrollo político que pudiera surgir por ahí.

* * *

En el bunker de campaña del Frente Alternativa Pacifista, todo había sido actividad vehemente y desquiciada desde esa mañana, en que se había anunciado la renuncia del candidato Uriarte a favor de Weidenseld. Hacía unos momentos que se había dado por terminada una conferencia de prensa conjunta que había sido llevada a cabo por los jefes de campaña de ambos candidatos: por parte del FAP Ross Bellinger y por parte del PLP Michelle Mateus.

El equipo de campaña de Uriarte se había incorporado a las filas del FAP y Uriarte había anunciado, por medio de su jefe de campaña, que él se retiraba de la política, por cuestiones personales y de salud, dimitiendo a favor del Frente Alternativa Pacifista.

Los periodistas y reporteros habían acribillado con preguntas a ambos representantes, pero ellos se habían limitado a responder con la información que tenían a la mano, evitando cualquier especulación y sobre todo, dar más información de la que la prensa pudiera manejar en esos momentos.

Apenas habían podido escabullirse de los reporteros, Bellinger se retiró sin ser siquiera visto por la multitud que se amontonaba en los pasillos del bunker y entró en una puerta de servicio. Aquella lo condujo a un pasillo que llevaba directamente al espacio más seguro y más escondido del bunker: la oficina de reuniones especiales, un sitio a donde solo tenían acceso unos cuantos miembros del FAP.

Cuando entró a aquella pequeña, pero bien equipada y cómoda sala de reuniones, se encontró con Nathan Weidenseld, con la licenciada Hannah Fiorenzi y con media docena más de consejeros y estrategas de aquella campaña, incluyendo a un par de miembros del Consejo del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas. Varias pantallas de televisión brillaban en la pared, cada una de ellas sintonizada en un canal diferente, pero todas recibiendo noticias.

- ¡Muy bien, Bellinger! – Weidenseld lo recibió. – La conferencia de prensa salió tal y como lo esperábamos. Y más valía que así fuera, no tenemos espacio para cometer errores a estas alturas del partido.

- Ya tienes el 15 por ciento de ventaja que querías, Nathan. – Bellinger se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla vacía. Se notaba exhausto.

- ¡No es suficiente! Tenemos que asegurar esta elección, sea como sea y cueste lo que cueste… no podemos confiarnos.

- Las negociaciones con Uriarte y los suyos se extendieron durante toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana. – Una agotada Hannah Fiorenzi replicó. - ¿Qué más hay que hacer ahora? ¡Necesitamos descansar, Nathan!

- Descansarán cuando yo diga que pueden hacerlo. ¡Allen! – Dijo, llamando a otro de sus colaboradores. - ¿Cuál es el informe que tenemos después de esta dimisión?

- Tuvimos que acoger en nuestras filas a 58 miembros del PLP, con la promesa de colocarlos en puestos políticos cuando ganáramos la elección. – El aludido informó. – Además de la—remuneración que se le entregó a Uriarte por renunciar a su favor, señor.

Un documento se le entregó a Weidenseld y sus cejas se elevaron momentáneamente, dejando bien en claro que incluso a él le sorprendía el gasto que se había hecho. Era una cifra considerable.

- Bueno, no importa… mientras Uriarte se quite de en medio, cualquier cantidad es insignificante. Todo sea por nuestra futura gestión al frente del gobierno.

- Pero… ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado lo que estás haciendo? – Hannah opinó. – Son demasiados recursos desaprovechados… desperdiciados, diría yo.

- Uriarte manejaba una gran parte de los grupos organizados, sobre todo en las comunidades industrializadas, los sindicatos, los grupos de presión… no podía confiarme ni descuidar ese sector, Hannah.

- Lograste tu cometido entonces.

- No del todo, no todavía. – El candidato sonrió maléficamente. – Si tú estás aquí en esta reunión el día de hoy, no es por tu cara bonita, Fiorenzi… es porque tienes una misión que cumplir. – Weidenseld tomó una carpeta que Bellinger le entregaba. – Y esto es lo que sigue en nuestra agenda… y es aquí donde te necesito… es momento de que te ganes el pan, mi querida licenciada.

Hannah leyó lo que Weidenseld le había entregado. Era un plan, explicado perfectamente en solo un par de páginas, para desprestigiar a las Fuerzas Espaciales con sicarios a sueldo, que se harían pasar por efectivos militares.

- Bien… - La licenciada opinó. – Disfrazas a tus asesinos a sueldo como efectivos de la UNS/UNSAF… ¿cómo harías para desprestigiar a una sección de las fuerzas armadas que, nos guste o no, es tan popular entre el grueso de la población?

- Fácil… enviando a mis sicarios contra las pacíficas ecoaldeas. Es la forma más contundente que tenemos de justificar nuestro slogan de campaña de que esta rama de las fuerzas armadas es inútil y dañina. Con esto lograríamos retirarle todo el presupuesto. Tú serás nuestra asesora en este plan, Hannah. Nadie más que tú conoce el funcionamiento interno de la UNS.

- Un ataque aislado a una ecoaldea… hmmm… - Hannah lo meditó. – Si es el precio que hay que pagar por ganar esta elección, me parece justo. De cualquier forma esos zentraedis descontentos y esos hippies no valen gran cosa.

- En esa carpeta que tienes en tus manos está toda la información que necesito que me tengas lista hoy mismo de ser posible. En esta campaña ya no hay mañanas, Hannah… todo se hace hoy. ¿Entendiste? Con la información que tu proveas organizaremos a nuestro grupo… necesitamos informes precisos sobre los uniformes, sus insignias, las naves que usan, sus colores… vamos a armar un teatro y todo debe ser creíble. ¿Entendido?

- Supongo que en ese caso, será mejor que vaya a trabajar en esto ahora mismo.

- ¡En este instante, preciosa!

Hannah Fiorenzi se puso de pie y salió de la sala de juntas, seguida por las miradas lascivas de todos los ahí reunidos.

- ¡Vaya hembra la que tienes ahí, Nathan! – Uno de sus consejeros comentó.

- ¡Tranquilo, Tony! – El candidato le respondió. – Por ahora es intocable, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no dejemos que esos contoneos y esas caderas nos distraigan de lo que ahora es nuestra prioridad. ¿Cuáles son nuestros informes de inteligencia respecto a la actividad de la UNS/UNSAF en las zonas de las ecoaldeas?

- Bien… - Bellinger puso una carpeta sobre la mesa. – Según nuestros informantes, el almirantazgo directamente ha ordenado que se mantengan los vuelos de patrullaje sobre las ecoaldeas, disfrazándolos como vuelos rutinarios de entrenamiento… aquí tengo toda la información.

Weidenseld sonrió malévolamente y tomó la carpeta que Bellinger le presentaba. El plan era ambicioso y a Nathan le divertía la idea de que, mientras Hannah Fiorenzi pensaba que era una pieza clave en la campaña política del FAP, ella era apenas un parapeto, _una hembra_, como Tony la había llamado, con buenas conexiones con el gobierno.

Los verdaderos cerebros dentro de la campaña del FAP, aquellos que estaban proporcionando información vital respecto a las actividades de las Fuerzas Espaciales, todavía estaban trabajando… y lo habían hecho encubiertos durante ya varios meses dentro del cuartel general de la UNS en Ciudad Macross, aunque ni siquiera la sagaz Fiorenzi lo supiera o lo sospechara.

* * *

Ajenos a toda esa situación política y preocupados por sus propios asuntos, aquel día Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se habían dado un tiempo para recibir en su casa a dos viejos conocidos: la periodista Nadia Ferreira y el fotoperiodista Miguel Santiago de la Revista Helmantike.

El día, un sábado del mes de mayo, había amanecido soleado, cálido y hermoso. El jardín de la casa del almirantazgo se encontraba en plena floración y el canto de los pájaros le daba una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad bucólica a aquel pequeño oasis alejado del mundo.

Ahí fue donde el matrimonio Hunter-Hayes recibió a la reportera y al fotógrafo que tan buen trabajo habían hecho hacía un par de años con aquella ya legendaria entrevista que les habían hecho a ellos mismos, en ese mismo sitio.

- Cuando nos dieron la noticia de que ustedes habían accedido a darle la exclusiva de esta entrevista a nuestra revista, realmente nos pusimos muy contentos. – Nadia comentaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigían al jardín. – Ustedes son unos íconos dentro de nuestro nuevo mundo y unos verdaderos ídolos para la juventud. Cuando se hizo público el hecho de que serían padres… bueno… creo que todos nos alegramos por ustedes.

- Gracias, Nadia. – Lisa respondió, mientras que como buena anfitriona, invitaba a sus acompañantes a tomar asiento. – De cualquier forma Relaciones Públicas pensó que seria algo bueno para la UNS.

- ¿Siempre piensas en las conveniencias laborales antes que en tus ganancias personales, Lisa? – La periodista inquirió con curiosidad. – Porque sé que se pagó la exclusiva.

- Mira… - La almirante lo meditó un segundo. – Sí, supongo que sí… yo personalmente no tengo interés de que la historia de embarazo tenga cobertura mediática… pero como figura pública, supongo que es inevitable. Y por lo mismo agradezco que sean personas de confianza como ustedes quienes hagan esta labor.

- Agradecemos la confianza.

- Y bueno, es verdad que se pagó por la exclusiva. Pero ese dinero va a ser canalizado directamente a un fondo de apoyo para los veteranos de la Guerra Espacial.

- Instaurado por ustedes.

- Así es. – Rick se involucró en la conversación. – Nuestros veteranos realmente necesitan toda la ayuda, el apoyo y el soporte que les podamos dar.

- Muy noble de su parte, general Hunter.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron, mientras Nadia alistaba su grabadora para iniciar con la entrevista y Mike se ocupaba en tomar fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles. Aquel número de Helmantike sería muy vendido, de eso no tenían dudas, y querían que aquella entrevista al menos igualara – si no podía superar – a la mítica entrevista de mayo del 2012.

Nadia Ferreira miró a Lisa y Rick y les sonrió, dándose un momento para observarlos antes de iniciar con la entrevista. Hacía dos años que había estado justamente ahí, en ese sitio, frente a ellos. Y dos años habían dejado su marca, sin duda alguna. Ahora Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter se notaban más maduros, más serios, más ubicados en su realidad como dirigentes militares… pero a la vez había cosas que jamás cambiarían, como por ejemplo ese amor que ambos destilaban en sus miradas, en sus sonrisas… porque era obvio que la almirante de la UNS y el general de la UNSAF estaban enamorados.

Ferreira observó el lenguaje corporal de Rick y Lisa. Como ella se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de su esposo, como él le masajeaba suavemente la base del cuello. Como los dos se sonreían con ternura, como la mano del piloto buscaba la de su esposa para sostenerla, como sus dedos se entrelazaban juguetonamente mientras los dos clavaban su mirada en ella, esperando las preguntas que les haría… y como todo aquello lo hacían como si fuera una coreografía perfectamente estudiada, a pesar de que lo hicieran inconscientemente.

La reportera sonrió al notar, quizás hasta ese momento, que la almirante Hayes ya mostraba sus casi seis meses de gestación… y que se veía radiante. Ella era una mujer acostumbrada a entrevistar personas, a ser corresponsal, a dar noticias. Ya nada la conmovía, ya nada la impresionaba demasiado… sin embargo no pudo menos que sentirse un tanto enternecida ante la imagen de la almirante Lisa Hayes, una de las máximas autoridades militares de la Tierra, veterana de guerra, una de las militares más reconocidas y experimentadas del mundo… y que ahora se mostraba como una madre dulce y emocionada, porque esos eran sentimientos que Lisa Hayes no podía ocultar.

Frente a Nadia Ferreira, vestida con unos pantalones de ejercicio azules y una camiseta blanca, Lisa Hayes parecía cualquier joven madre que Nadia hubiera visto en la calle, en el supermercado o en el transporte público. Y a su lado, Rick Hunter vestido de jeans y una camiseta gris, seguía pareciendo más un joven universitario que el general de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial.

- Bien… - Nadia finalmente comenzó. – Entonces, comencemos desde el principio… hace dos años los entrevistamos en este mismo lugar. ¿Qué ha permanecido, que ha cambiado y qué ha venido nuevo a sus vidas en estos dos años? Cuéntenmelo todo…

Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron. El piloto se acercó para besar suavemente la frente de su esposa, como cediéndole la batuta para que ella se lanzara a contestar esa pregunta. La almirante Hayes miró a Nadia de frente y asintió:

- Es una pregunta simple, pero con muchas respuestas, Nadia.

- Y yo quisiera escucharlas todas.

- ¿Tienes disponible todo el día? – Rick bromeó.

- Tengo disponible el tiempo que sea necesario, Rick. Además creo que todos estamos muy interesados en saber… los hemos visto en su rol de pareja. ¿Cómo serán los famosos H2 como padres? ¿En qué momento decidieron que era hora de lanzarse a esta aventura? ¿Cuáles son los planes para este pequeño que viene? Como dije, quiero escucharlo todo.

- Bien… - Lisa soltó una risita emocionada. – No podemos decir que haya sido una decisión… es decir, confesamos que no fue un embarazo planeado, pero desde el primer momento fue más que bienvenido.

- Lisa y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre tener hijos, solo que no había sucedido.

- Había habido una falsa alarma por ahí alguna vez. – Lisa recordó.

- Una muy falsa alarma, por cierto. – Rick le sonrió a su esposa. - ¡Casi lo había olvidado!

- Es decir que ustedes no planearon su paternidad, pero la aceptaron desde el primer momento.

- Habíamos planeado ser padres. – Rick respondió. – Solo que no habíamos planeado en qué momento sucedería. Supongo que estábamos abiertos a las posibilidades.

- Y cuando ocurrió, ¿los tomó por sorpresa?

- ¡Imagínate nada más! – Lisa sonrió. – Mis primeros malestares los tuve en una aeronave… de momento pensé que era un simple mareo por el viaje… ¡Nunca imaginé lo que realmente estaba sucediendo!

- Supongo que debiste intuir que algo no andaba bien, amor. – Rick comentó. – Porque si te has acostumbrado a volar conmigo sin marearte ni sufrir vértigos, entonces…

- ¡Eso es verdad! – Lisa se rió. – Después de aquel vuelo de escape de la Base Alaska, ya nada debería causarme malestar. Nada, excepto esta pequeñita que ya quería darse a notar. – La almirante acarició su abdomen con cariño.

- Pequeñita, ¿eh? – Nadia sonrió. - ¿Y han pensado en cuál será su nombre?

- Erin. – Rick respondió sin vacilar. – En honor a Lisa y a la familia Hayes, por supuesto.

- ¿Y ya tienen su habitación, sus juguetes? Creo que a Miguel le encantaría tomar unas imágenes de eso.

- Tenemos algo. – Lisa aceptó. – Podemos pasar a la casa cuando terminemos aquí.

- ¡Me parece perfecto!

Nadia y Miguel se miraron y sonrieron. ¡Si tan solo todas sus asignaciones fueran como esa! Había algo en aquella joven pareja conformada por Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter, algo que los había cautivado desde la primera vez que los habían entrevistado. Había una fuerte energía entre ellos, había magia, había cordialidad, había… había muchas cosas que ni la tinta ni la imagen podrían jamás captar a plenitud.

Sin embargo ambos periodistas harían su mejor esfuerzo porque al menos algo de esa magia se filtrara en su revista… porque el mundo realmente necesitaba ese tipo de inspiración en esos momentos.

* * *

Esa tarde de mayo era la de un día particularmente hermoso, soleado, agradable y tranquilo. Un sábado que había que aprovechar porque no eran muchas las oportunidades que un militar tenía en esos tiempos de relajarse, de olvidarse del mundo… y de dedicarse a pasar unos momentos serenos y pacíficos con la mujer que él amaba.

Al menos esas eran las reflexiones del comodoro Azueta mientras, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tarareando para sí mismo, acomodaba una mesa que tenía en una terraza que daba al jardín de su casa… un lugar que, por cierto, jamás había usado antes.

Azueta se detuvo y miró alrededor. En sus muy escasos ratos libres, él solía dedicarse a la lectura o a la jardinería. Siempre le había relajado mucho el dedicarse a sembrar plantas, podar el césped, cuidar las flores. Eran momentos que él ocupaba para la reflexión.

Pero nunca hasta ese día se había percatado de lo bien cuidado y de lo bonito que su jardín realmente era. Sonrió con cierto orgullo paternal y esa sonrisa se hizo más radiante cuando Jesse Galland apareció en la terraza, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y un par de vasos.

- ¡Este sitio es hermoso! – Jesse comentó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se paraba de puntitas para plantarle un beso breve al comodoro en los labios. - ¡No puedo creer que estuvieras desperdiciando esto, Carlos!

- No tenía con quien compartirlo. – Él la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

- ¡Tu casa es maravillosa! Realmente me gusta mucho. – Ella suspiró, mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Azueta y se dejaba mimar un poco por él.

El comodoro observó a la joven mujer que tenía en sus brazos y se preguntó, como lo venía haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas, cómo era que alguien como Jesse Galland se había interesado en alguien como él… o aun más, cómo era que esa mujer maravillosa y fascinante lo amaba como lo hacía.

¡Porque Dios bien sabía que Jesse le demostraba su amor a cada paso!

Azueta se sonrojó levemente y una sonrisa tranquila apareció en sus labios. Suspiró, sintiéndose agradecido con la vida y reivindicado con el amor y volvió a besar a Jesse en la frente.

- Me alegra que te guste. – Respondió él con su particular economía de palabras.

Jesse lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Él, de cualquier forma, no necesitaba decir más. Si había algo que ella amaba de Carlos Azueta (entre muchas otras cosas) era la manera en como él podía hablar con su mirada. Tenía los ojos más hermosos, más expresivos y más profundos que ella hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida.

Sin embargo una leve preocupación cruzó momentáneamente por el rostro de la arquitecta Galland. Pero, aún esa fugaz emoción fue captada por los ojos atentos y vigilantes de Azueta.

- ¿Qué sucede, bonita?

- Nada…

- Hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

- Es que… es solo… bueno… yo no sé sí…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando si… es que… Carlos, pasar el fin de semana aquí contigo en tu casa es un sueño para mí, pero… ¿Y Nick?

- ¡Vamos! – El comodoro se rió. – El muchacho está en unas prácticas todos estos días. Además, de cualquier forma, esta es mi casa, Jesse. Y tú y yo estamos juntos.

- Sí, lo sé… pero me preocupa el hecho de que—

- ¡Shhh…! – Él la silenció con un beso fugaz. – Nicolás siempre ha apoyado esta relación, amor. Él y Kelly están más que felices por nosotros.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no soy inoportuna? Independientemente de que tu hijo esté o no en casa, yo…

- Tú jamás eres inoportuna. – Él respondió con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica. – Pensé que habíamos dejado bien en claro el hecho de que estamos juntos y que tu lugar está junto a mí, tanto como el mío está a tu lado. Pase lo que pase.

- Carlos… - La voz de ella destilaba ternura. – Te amo… ¿lo sabías? Pase lo que pase.

- Y yo a ti, Galland… - El rostro de Azueta se ensombreció momentáneamente. - ¿No has tenido noticias del museo?

- Bueno… me dijeron que probablemente tengamos una audiencia la próxima semana. Veremos como se desarrollan las cosas.

- Todo saldrá bien.

Jesse abrazó al comodoro y cuando se separó, tomó la mano de Azueta y lo condujo hasta una cómoda banca de madera que había en la terraza.

- Vamos… ponte cómodo. Hace calor y creo que la limonada nos caerá muy bien.

- Estoy seguro de eso.

Jesse le sirvió un vaso de aquella refrescante bebida y cuando se lo entregó, él no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando y el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué…? – Él se rió.

- No, nada…

- Conozco esa mirada, Galland… hay algo que quieres decirme. ¡Dilo!

- Bueno… - Ella se sentó a su lado en la banca. – Es solo que estaba pensando… sobre lo que pasó ayer… ayer en la noche, quiero decir… en la biblioteca.

Azueta lo meditó por unos segundos y enseguida una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Miró a Jesse, que se ocultaba detrás de su vaso de limonada y se rió divertido al recordar lo que ella estaba diciendo.

La noche anterior, noche de viernes, había sucedido algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera anticipado. Azueta había invitado a Jesse a cenar a su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de Nick, quien estaría en unas prácticas militares durante varios días. Los dos habían pasado una noche muy agradable, cocinando juntos y compartiendo una velada inolvidable.

Después de la cena habían pasado un buen rato en la biblioteca del comodoro, escuchando música, conversando, compartiendo una copa de buen vino tinto mientras dejaban que la noche siguiera su curso.

Había sido entonces cuando Jesse, cuya atención había sido capturada por uno de los viejos libros que Azueta guardaba en sus libreros, se había puesto de pie para ir a investigar aquel libro fascinante.

De pronto, de manera sorpresiva, ella había sentido los brazos fuertes de Azueta deslizarse alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla estrechamente – encapsularla era un término más apropiado. Y había sentido el aliento cálido del comodoro en su cuello, lo que le había provocado un estremecimiento incontrolable.

Y después…

Después había escuchado la voz de Azueta, aquella voz suave, profunda, cargada de pasión y de ternura, susurrándole al oído y provocándole toda clase de sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones.

- _Quédate conmigo esta noche._ – Azueta había murmurado con voz apenas audible. – _No te vayas… no quiero que lo hagas. _

Aquello, Jesse no podía saber si había sido una invitación, una orden, una propuesta… o una súplica, pero había sido algo que ella definitivamente no esperaba escuchar. Algo a lo que jamás hubiera podido negarse, porque no había nada que ella deseara más en el mundo que pasar una noche completa con Carlos Azueta… una noche tal y como aquella que habían pasado juntos en la casa del comodoro.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado. – Él comentó con cierto travieso encanto.

- Jamás hubiera podido decir que no.

Jesse se acercó a Azueta y él puso su vaso de limonada a medio terminar a un lado. Dejó que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, como un gatito, y la abrazó vehementemente mientras que ella comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello, provocando que él cerrara involuntariamente los ojos y dejara escapar un leve gemido de puro placer.

En un rincón de su mente, el único que Azueta podía conservar funcional y alerta, se amontonaron esas ideas que él trataba de desterrar, pero que no podía evitar cada vez que estaba con Jesse de aquella manera. No podía dejar de pensar que aquello era amor, verdadero amor… un amor como jamás lo había sentido… como jamás pensó que alguna vez experimentaría en su vida.

Por un lado tenía ganas de abandonarse a Jesse, dejar que ella hiciera con él lo que ella quisiera; dejar su vida y su destino en sus manos y dejarse llevar a donde ella quisiera llevarlo. Pero por otro lado, sentía renacer ese instinto primitivo y elemental: el de tomar a Jesse, a su mujer, y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en el jardín de su casa, bajo los árboles y el cielo azul de esa tarde primaveral.

Sin embargo aquel dilema no encontraría una solución definitiva, pues el molesto sonido del teléfono satelital del comodoro Azueta hizo que ambos se detuvieran abruptamente en medio de aquella avalancha de pasión y miraran hacia la mesita cercana, en donde el teléfono repiqueteaba y vibraba insistentemente.

Azueta murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y alargó la mano para alcanzar aquel teléfono tan molesto e inoportuno. Suspiró resignado cuando vio que la llamada provenía de la Base Militar, pero recordó que él era un soldado y que cuando el deber llamaba, no había otro camino, había que obedecer a ese llamado sin importar las circunstancias.

- Habla Azueta, ¿qué sucede? – Respondió bastante desganadamente.

Jesse lo observó atentamente, mientras notaba como una serie de emociones cruzaban por el rostro del comodoro, quien de inmediato se puso alerta y su mirada se volvió dura, inquisitiva. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su boca se apretó, formando una fina línea. Jesse pudo observar como sus músculos faciales se contraían y sintió como su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

- ¿Pero cuándo sucedió? – Azueta preguntó. - ¿Ya avisaron a la almirante Hayes y al general Hunter? – Un breve silencio siguió a aquella pregunta. - ¡Avísenles de inmediato! Yo voy en camino.

El comodoro terminó aquella llamada y miró a Jesse, quien lo observaba un tanto alarmada. Ella definitivamente no era una persona que hubiera vivido cerca del ambiente militar, por lo tanto aquel primer encuentro con el mundo de ese hombre que había dedicado su vida entera al ejercicio de la carrera de las armas, resultaba un tanto inquietante para ella… y Azueta así lo comprendió.

- Tengo que ir a la base ahora. – Le explicó, con la voz más calmada que pudo arreglar en esos momentos. – Puedes quedarte aquí, si así lo deseas… espero no tardar demasiado… estás en tu casa, Jess.

- Pero… ¿qué ha sucedido? – Ella se notaba nerviosa.

- No te preocupes. – Azueta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de lleno en los labios. - ¡No te preocupes por nada! Son cosas de rutina, amor… nada por que alarmarse.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente. – El comodoro se puso de pie. – Voy a ponerme mi uniforme.

Carlos Azueta desapareció hacia el interior de su casa y la arquitecta Galland lo siguió con la visa. Cuando se vio sola, suspiró profundamente. Y aún y cuando los nervios le provocaban mariposas en el estómago (y no de las agradables, en absoluto), aún así sonrió levemente.

- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto. – Murmuró para sí misma. - ¡Bienvenida al ejército, Jesse Galland!

Enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los vasos a medio beber y la jarra de limonada para llevarlos a la cocina. El comodoro tenía que ir a la base, pero al menos ella podía dedicar el resto de la tarde a prepararle una buena cena… y quizás una velada romántica. Era lo menos que él merecía y algo que ella esperaba que pudiera relajarlo después de aquella llamada inesperada, Jesse pensó.

Después de todo, Carlos Azueta debía darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, ahora la tenía a ella y ella se encargaría de que la vida de aquel hombre solitario adquiriera un nuevo sentido. El comodoro no se había equivocado al poner su vida y su destino en manos de la arquitecta Galland.

* * *

No muy lejos de la casa del comodoro Azueta, en la casa del almirantazgo, los reporteros de la Revista Helmantike acababan de retirarse y el general Hunter se ocupaba en poner algo de orden en la cocina, mientras que Lisa descansaba en la sala, frente a la ventana panorámica que ofrecía una hermosa vista del jardín.

- Pensé que esta entrevista llevaría más tiempo. – Rick comentaba mientras terminaba de lavar unos platos. – Realmente no fue tan difícil… bueno, además de que tanto Nadia como Miguel ya nos conocían, eso es bueno. Me alegra que hayan sido ellos quienes vinieron otra vez.

El piloto hizo un breve silencio para esperar algún comentario de parte de su esposa, pero cuando su única respuesta fue el silencio, él siguió hablando:

- La revista saldrá en junio, me dijeron… yo creo que varias de las fotos que Miguel tomó son muy buenas. Dijo que iba a mandarme una copia de ellas… estaba pensando, Lisa, sobre el donativo para la Fundación de los veteranos de la guerra espacial…

Rick, quien había terminado con su trabajo en la cocina, caminó hasta la sala. Pero no siguió hablando, pues se dio cuenta de que Lisa, sentada en el sofá y con la vista perdida en la ventana, obviamente estaba en su propio mundo y seguramente no había escuchado nada de lo que él había estado diciendo.

- ¡Planeta Tierra llamando a la almirante Hayes! – Rick bromeó, yendo a sentarse al lado de su esposa. - ¿Dónde estás, bonita?

- ¿Eh…? – Lisa pareció salir de un trance. - ¡Ah… Rick…! ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- ¿Estás cansada? Esta entrevista debió agotarte. – El general Hunter puso su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa. – Seis meses de gestación no deben de tomarse tan a la ligera, amor.

- No, estoy bien. – Lisa sonrió con cierta nostalgia. – Es solo que… bueno, estaba recordando… estaba pensando en… bueno, en—en la gente que quisiera que pudiera estar aquí, compartiendo esto con nosotros.

- Ah… - Rick se acomodó en el sofá al lado de su esposa y ella se recargó en él. - ¿Pensabas en Gloval… en tu padre?

- Sí, bueno… - Lisa intentó sonreír. – Pensaba en ellos, sí… pero más que nada, pensaba en Claudia.

- ¿En Claudia? – Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo. – Bueno, eso no lo esperaba… hace mucho que no pensaba en ella.

- Lo sé… lo sé… a veces olvido que ella no está aquí… sigo extrañándola, ¿sabes? Es decir, Miriya y Kelly, ellas se han convertido en personas muy cercanas y queridas para mí pero Claudia, ella…

- Ella era tu hermana. – Rick besó la frente de su esposa. – Comprendo que la extrañes, amor… hay veces que yo todavía pienso en Roy, ¿sabes? Hay veces que me pregunto que diría si pudiera verme ahora… si pudiera vernos ahora.

- Creo que jamás hubiera creído que tú y yo algún día podríamos llevarnos bien. – Lisa sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Sí, supongo que sería un verdadero shock para él… el saber que me casé con la comadreja parlanchina y que ahora estamos esperando a nuestra bebita.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Hunter! Podrás ser mi esposo, pero aún soy tu superior. ¡Más respeto! – Lisa le lanzó una mirada que, por más asesina que pretendiera ser, la causó mucha gracia al general Hunter.

- ¡Te ves tan linda cuando me amenazas!

- ¡Ugh…! – Lisa pretendió estar ofendida.

- Con Claudia las cosas eran diferentes. – Rick reflexionó, tornándose súbitamente serio. – Ella siempre lo supo, ¿no? Que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos… ella veía lo que nosotros no veíamos… o lo que no queríamos ver.

- Sí, ella siempre estuvo un paso adelante… de todos nosotros. – Lisa volvió a sonreír tristemente. – Incluso se nos adelantó un paso en la eternidad.

- ¡Vamos, bonita! – Rick la besó con cariño. – No te pongas triste… donde sea que ella esté, te aseguro que está feliz… feliz por ti, por nosotros… feliz por nuestro bebé y por todo.

- Lo sé… es solo que… hay veces que quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, ¿sabes? La extraño… me hace falta…

Rick iba a responder a eso, aunque realmente no sabía exactamente que decir para hacer que su esposa se sintiera mejor. Pero justo en ese momento, el sonido del teléfono lo salvó de aquella responsabilidad.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, el general Hunter alcanzó el auricular del teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja para responder a aquella llamada.

- General Hunter…

Lisa miró a su esposo y de inmediato toda traza de melancolía desapareció de su rostro al notar que Rick, involuntariamente, adquiría una pose alerta y su entrecejo se arrugaba, mostrando cierta preocupación.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió… qué noticias se tienen…? No, no es necesario… vamos para allá ahora mismo. ¡Avisen a Azueta, a los Sterling y a Sidar!

Rick colocó el auricular en su sitio y miró a su esposa que, en ese momento ya no era la mujer embarazada que recordaba nostálgicamente a su amiga, sino la almirante de las Fuerzas Espaciales esperando un reporte por parte de su compañero de armas.

- Hubo un ataque. – Rick ya se estaba poniendo de pie. – Un ataque en una de las ecoaldeas del norte.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- No lo sé… pero al parecer los primeros informes hablan de que algunas de nuestras aeronaves estarían implicadas.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- No lo sé, Lisa… es todo lo que me dijeron.

- Tenemos que ir a la base ahora mismo. – Lisa ya se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse. - ¡Y de prisa!

- ¡Estoy detrás de ti, almirante!

Los dos jóvenes esposos entraron a su dormitorio. No pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que ambos salieran, perfectamente bien uniformados, y se dirigieran a su vehículo. En esos momentos no importaba la hora, el cansancio, los recuerdos, no importaba nada. Ellos eran soldados y para ellos no había nada más importante que el deber… excepto, quizás, la lealtad y el amor nacido de esos lazos que se formaban entre las personas como ellos, que habían crecido en el mundo de las fuerzas armadas.

* * *

Cuando la almirante Hayes y el general Hunter entraron al Puesto de Control de Comando de las instalaciones militares, el coronel Christoph Brauer, Jefe de Operaciones, ya estaba hablando con el comodoro Azueta. Todo era febril actividad en aquel sitio y por un breve momento, Lisa Hayes tuvo una regresión al pasado, a un tiempo – que ya le parecía tan lejano – en el que ella había prestado sus servicios en ese mismo sitio.

Después de las formalidades que se seguían cada vez que la almirante aparecía en algún sitio, formalidades que dada la premura de la situación fueron realmente breves, Lisa se dirigió directamente al coronel.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, coronel Brauer?

- Almirante Hayes, le estaba informando al comodoro Azueta que hace aproximadamente 37 minutos, recibimos un informe de un ataque a una ecoaldea en el sector nororiental. Es una comunidad habitada por aproximadamente 1000 personas, un 30 por ciento de las cuales son zentraedis. Le llaman la Comunidad Crystal Waters y está a 830 kilómetros al noreste de Ciudad Macross. Esta comunidad es dirigida por un líder, humano, al que llaman Maitreya.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Azueta murmuró.

- ¿Qué clase de ataque? – Rick fue directamente al grano. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

- Comandante Bernhard, - El coronel se dirigió a su segunda al mando. – Ponga la información en pantalla.

- ¡A la orden, señor! – La comandante Adele Bernhard respondió y de inmediato aparecieron las imágenes en varias pantallas del Centro de Comando.

- A las 1807 horas, se recibió el reporte del ataque. Según fuimos informados, unas aeronaves sobrevolaron la zona de Crystal Waters y lanzaron algunas bombas sobre sus cultivos, sus instalaciones e incluso reportan disparos de artillería en contra de los pobladores de la ecoaldea. Hasta el momento no hay reportes de muertos, pero se habla de al menos un centenar de heridos, algunos de gravedad.

- ¿Qué clase de aeronaves fueron las que atacaron la zona, coronel? – Lisa quiso saber. - ¿Alguna de las nuestras se encontraba en el área al momento del ataque?

- Almirante, - El coronel Brauer pasó saliva. – No se tienen todavía informes al respecto… sobre el tipo de aeronaves, quiero decir. En cuanto a nuestras fuerzas, ninguna se encontraba en el sector ni cerca del lugar al momento del ataque.

- Y tenemos las bitácoras de vuelo para comprobarlo. – El coronel Sidar, que acababa de llegar acompañado por los Sterling, informó.

- Se pidió el apoyo de la Fuerza Aérea apenas se tuvieron noticias del ataque. – El coronel Brauer prosiguió. – Sin embargo la base aérea más cercana, la Base Sullivan, está a 1400 kilómetros de distancia. Según el último reporte, recibido hace unos minutos, los chicos de la Fuerza Aérea aún no llegaban al lugar de los hechos.

- Y por tanto, cualquier intento de localizar a las aeronaves infractoras es inútil. – Rick reflexionó. - ¡Es lo que les hemos estado advirtiendo a los del gobierno! Si no nos dejan trabajar en conjunto, estas cosas seguirán sucediendo… nosotros tenemos la capacidad de despachar unidades aéreas que hubieran llegado ahí en cuestión de minutos.

- Con nuestro programa de respuesta rápida, hubiéramos atendido la emergencia en un tiempo de 17 a 20 minutos. – El mayor Max Sterling opinó.

- Pero esas no son nuestras atribuciones. – Miriya respondió socarronamente y con cinismo. – Nosotros somos Fuerzas Espaciales, lo que ocurra en la tierra no es de nuestra incumbencia.

- ¡Lo único que faltaría sería que nos culparan a nosotros por esto! – Sidar refunfuñó.

- Yo no sé, Sidar. – Rick respondió. – Yo a estas alturas de la vida, ya no estoy seguro de nada.

- Es parte de la estrategia política. – Lisa opinó, sin apartar los ojos de las pantallas que seguían recibiendo datos, mapas, información. – Yo no confío en esto… ni creo que sea un incidente aislado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, almirante. – Azueta opinó. – Hace apenas unos días se cristaliza el proyecto político del FAP, quien ha tomado al pacifismo como su bandera… y ahora ocurre esto… no es una coincidencia.

- No lo es. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Necesitamos definir una estrategia al respecto. – Lisa sacó de su bolsillo del uniforme su teléfono. - ¡Señores, necesito que vayamos ahora mismo a la sala de juntas! Kelly… - Habló con su asistente, quien había tomado la llamada. – Te necesito ahora mismo en la base, tenemos una reunión urgente y necesito que lleves las minutas de la misma… te veo ahí en 15 minutos entonces.

Los oficiales convocados comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta de la sala de control de operaciones. La almirante Hayes se quedó un tanto rezagada, echándole un último vistazo a las pantallas. Su mirada, que lanzaba fuego verde, se clavó en el coronel Brauer:

- Coronel, manténganme informada de todo… quiero que una actualización del estado de las cosas se me haga llegar cada 10 minutos y que se me informe de inmediato de cualquier eventualidad.

- ¡A la orden, almirante Hayes!

La jefa suprema de las Fuerzas Espaciales se alejó de ahí, a donde su esposo, el general Hunter la esperaba en la puerta de la sala. Cuando ella llegó hasta él, Rick la recibió con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡De vuelta en acción, almirante! – El piloto comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

- Supongo que las cosas ya se estaban poniendo demasiado monótonas y aburridas por acá, general. Siempre es bueno sacudirse un poco el polvo.

Rick Hunter sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Si Lisa había intentado bromear con eso, había fallado por completo, pues el piloto sabía que ella estaba preocupada con todo aquello… y no le agradaba en absoluto que su esposa, con seis meses de gestación, se estuviera preocupando por desastres causados por los peores depredadores de la humanidad: los políticos.

* * *

Aquel – ya bautizado – Incidente Crystal Waters, había puesto en estado de alerta máxima a todos los sectores del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas. Una reunión de seguridad había sido convocada de inmediato en El Espejo, aquel emblemático edificio en Ciudad Monumento que albergaba las oficinas de los principales dirigentes del gobierno.

Y los ánimos se habían caldeado apenas aquellas personas se habían reunido en aquel sitio. Ya los representantes de las diferentes fracciones de gobierno habían comenzado a gritar, a lanzar improperios los unos contra los otros y a arrojar culpas a diestra y siniestra cuando apareció en aquel sitio la persona que sin duda terminaría por enturbiar las aguas y causaría verdaderos fuegos artificiales en aquel salón: el general Daniel Martín, titular del Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas.

- ¡Esto iba a suceder! ¡Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano sucedería! – Uno de los representantes, simpatizantes del FAP, recibió a Martín a los gritos. - ¡Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los soldados estallaran!

- Señor representante, - Martín habló con calma, mientras tomaba asiento. – No podemos echar culpas. No se ha comprobado que este ataque haya venido de nuestras fuerzas armadas. No se tienen datos de las aeronaves que causaron este lamentable suceso ni podemos fincar responsabilidades antes de realizar el trabajo pericial correspondiente.

- ¿Y con esto se van a salir de esta responsabilidad? – Otro de los ahí presentes lanzó. - ¡Que conveniente! Estoy seguro que muchos testigos de la ecoaldea debieron de haber visto las aeronaves durante el ataque.

- ¿Qué hay de los registros de vuelo? Pensé que los militares contaban con equipos sofisticados para rastrear y detectar cualquier objeto que se mueva.

- La presencia de las aeronaves fue detectada. – Martín informó. – Pero sin embargo, por más sofisticada que sea la tecnología, no hemos llegado al punto de que podamos obtener los colores, números de licencia ni fotografías de las naves. – El general comentó con cierta ironía. – Lo lamento mucho.

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta!

- Estoy seguro que el general Martín debe de tener más información que nosotros. – Otro de los ahí presentes comentó, en tono conciliador. - ¡Debemos escucharlo!

- He hablado con los dirigentes de las diferentes ramas de servicio de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas… todos están en estado de alerta ante lo sucedido. Ya la Fuerza Aérea está patrullando la zona, en busca de las aeronaves o movimientos sospechosos.

- ¡Ahogado el niño, a tapar el pozo!

- Fueron ustedes, señores consejeros, los que decidieron que la Fuerza Aérea se encargara de dichos patrullajes. – Martín espetó. – No lo olviden… la zona estuvo, hasta hace unos meses, bajo la vigilancia de la UNSAF… ya no lo está. No se pudo tener una respuesta inmediata por esa restricción que—

- ¡Que conveniente! – Otro de los ahí presentes se rió.

- ¡Señores! – Martín levantó la voz, logrando un silencio inmediato. - ¡No hay pruebas que comprometan a nuestras Fuerzas Armadas en este lamentable incidente! No podemos adelantarnos a los hechos ni buscar culpables, mucho menos crear chivos expiatorios.

- General Martín, - Uno de los consejeros se levantó. – La gente en la calle ya comienza a murmurar al respecto…

- ¿Y la gente en la calle que puede saber? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que sucedió! ¿Acaso ellos tienen información que nosotros no? ¡Contrariamente a lo que puedan decir, la voz del pueblo no es la voz de Dios! No en este caso, de cualquier forma…

- ¿Está usted dudando del poder del pueblo, general? ¡En eso se basa todo nuestro sistema democrático! ¿Acaso se está declarando abiertamente en contra de la voluntad del pueblo?

- ¡Una cosa es la voluntad del pueblo y otra cosa son los chismes de barrio, señor! El pueblo vota para elegir a sus gobernantes, esa es voluntad popular. Pero si el pueblo señala a un culpable, esa no es la voz del pueblo… ¡Esas son habladurías, chismes y cotilleos!

- Acaba de infligir un gran daño a su propia carrera política con esa desafortunada declaración, señor general. – Otro de los consejeros sonrió con cierta ironía.

- ¡Enfoquemos esta reunión! – El consejero que fungía como moderador de la misma tomó la palabra por primera vez. – No podemos dar nada por hecho… pero debemos dejar en claro que nos preocupa la situación… y general Martín, nos preocupa la participación que las Fuerzas Armadas pudieran – hipotéticamente – tener en todo esto.

- Lo estamos investigando, señor consejero. No soy un hombre acostumbrado a especular. Me gusta hablar cuando tengo los datos en la mano… por eso no descarto nada… pero ante todo soy un hombre de lealtades, señores. Y yo creo en nuestras Fuerzas Armadas y creo que si ustedes tuvieran un poco más de lealtad y de sentido de justicia y agradecimiento, también lo harían.

- Vamos a tener que pedirle que nos mantenga enterados sobre cualquier información que se genere, señor general.

- Ya se habla de más de 15 muertos… cerca de 200 heridos y una pérdida total de instalaciones y de cultivos. ¡Eso nos preocupa!

- Los mantendremos informados, señores. – Respondió el general Martín con fría cortesía. – Ahora, si me disculpan, debo de regresar a mi puesto.

El titular del Consejo de Asuntos Militares y de Seguridad se puso de pie y se retiró de aquella sala de reuniones, en medio de un mar de ojos que lo miraban acusadoramente y en medio de un bosque de murmullos demandantes.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Daniel Martín, general retirado de las Fuerzas de Defensa del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, elevó una breve plegaria al cielo… pidiendo que aquel incidente fuera algo aislado y pidiendo, sobre todo, que ninguno de sus muchachos estuviera involucrado en tan lamentable situación.

* * *

Era casi media noche, pero en la Sala Azul del edificio del Almirantazgo en Ciudad Macross, la almirante Hayes seguía reunida con sus colaboradores más cercanos. En el transcurso de la tarde y la noche se habían mantenido en constante comunicación con los cuarteles generales de las Fuerzas Armadas en Monumento y con los líderes de las diferentes ramas de servicio.

Aquel ataque a la comunidad de Crystal Waters bien podría haber sido un incidente aislado, pero nadie iba a dejar las cosas al azar y lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era que las fuerzas armadas fueran inculpadas… porque ellos tenían la certeza de que, de una u otra manera, de algún modo terminarían encontrando la manera de inculparlos. Por eso, ellos habían decidido mantenerse un paso delante de lo que pudiera suceder.

- Ya se rastreó todo el sector. – Azueta comentó, dando por terminada una llamada telefónica que había sostenido con el general Glentworth, quien estaba al mando de la Base Aérea Sullivan. – Walton me comenta que las aeronaves estuvieron recorriendo toda la zona a lo largo y a lo ancho y no encontraron nada. Van regresando a la base.

- Pero, ¿van a mantener patrulles durante la noche? – Rick preguntó. – Ya saben lo que se dice, el asesino siempre regresa a la escena del crimen.

- Sí, - Azueta se talló los ojos, incapaz de ocultar su cansancio. – La capitana Shelley estuvo a cargo de la operación. Ahora está por despegar el capitán Dauncey con un par de escuadrones. Ellos patrullarán durante la noche.

- ¡Trabajo nocturno para Kirby! – Max sonrió, ya que conocía a aquel piloto. – Seguro estará muy contento.

- De cualquier forma quiero que dos de nuestros escuadrones estén en alerta permanente durante la noche. – El general Hunter instruyó al coronel Sidar. – Que estén listos para despegar a la brevedad posible. Y que se mantengan en alerta hasta las 0700 horas. Si a esa hora no hay novedades, la alerta se bajará a amarilla y ya veremos como proceder.

- ¡A la orden, general! – El coronel hizo un ceremonioso saludo y se dirigió al teléfono a transmitir las órdenes del general Hunter a su gente.

- ¡Hey! – La voz de Miriya se dejó escuchar entre todas las demás. - ¡Conferencia de prensa de Weidenseld!

- ¿Qué? – Todos miraron hacia la pantalla de televisión.

- ¿A estas horas? – Lisa miró su reloj. - ¡Es casi media noche!

En la pantalla ya se podía ver al candidato del FAP tomando el micrófono en un improvisado escenario seguramente instalado en su bunker de campaña. Detrás de él había una cortina amarilla con un enorme logotipo del Frente Alternativa Progresista. El candidato se veía cansado, con la corbata de su traje floja, el cabello alborotado y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Pura y vil mercadotecnia. – Azueta opinó. – Quieren hacerlo parecer cansado para que la gente se crea el cuento de que, desde que sucedió el ataque, él ha estado al pie del cañón…

- Y aquí viene lo interesante… - Max comentó, al tiempo que el candidato del FAP comenzaba a hablar.

Después de los saludos de rigor y después de enviar sus más sinceras y profundas condolencias a los familiares de las víctimas, con una actitud teatral y bien estudiada, Weidenseld pasó a lo que realmente les importaba a los militares que lo seguían por televisión, porque era lo que directamente les pegaba a ellos.

- El día de hoy, lo que sucedió en Crystal Waters nos ha conmocionado. Un grupo de jóvenes entusiastas que vivían sus vidas en paz y en armonía con la naturaleza, consigo mismos, con sus semejantes, jóvenes buenos y nobles que jamás causaron problemas ni se enemistaron con nadie, fueron infamemente atacados. ¿Quién puede tener tanto odio hacia esos muchachos pacíficos? No lo sabemos… hasta este momento no se tienen pistas de los perpetradores de tan vil masacre. Yo sé que quienes tuvieron la determinación de hacer esto, y no tienen el valor de dar la cara, deben ser personas enfermas, resentidas, llenas de odio ciego… y que obviamente tienen acceso a instrumentos asesinos, como lo fueron en este caso las bombas y la artillería con la que la comunidad de Crystal Waters fue atacada. No estoy señalando a nadie y sé que en estos momentos el gobierno de la Tierra Unida, con el invalorable apoyo de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, están llevando a cabo las pesquisas para localizar a los responsables, a la vez que están patrullando la zona, vigilándola para evitar otro ataque. Les agradecemos por ello, en nombre de todos esos hombres y mujeres de paz que han decidido vivir una vida en armonía en las ecoaldeas. Pero hoy, en este momento, quiero levantar mi voz… mi voz pacifista y denunciar estos actos arbitrarios de odio y de venganza. Hay zentraedis viviendo en esas aldeas, eso es cierto… pero los zentraedis ya no son nuestros enemigos. Son nuestros hermanos. Reprobamos actitudes en contra de nuestros hermanos, sean humanos o zentraedis. Demandamos que los culpables sean encontrados y castigados. Demandamos seguridad, igualdad y justicia. No hay tiempo para hablar de un mañana, debemos de actuar ya, porque lo que sucedió en Crystal Waters hoy podría suceder mañana en cualquier otro lugar. Mientras la guerra siga siendo la única opción, mientras las fuerzas armadas sigan teniendo la fuerza que tienen, mientras no se llegue a una conciliación, Crystal Waters seguirá ocurriendo, día a día. Y es por eso que nosotros, en el Frente Alternativa Pacifista, ofrecemos una opción… la opción de la Paz. ¡Muchas gracias, buenas noches… y estaremos en constante contacto!

Nathan Weidenseld dio un paso atrás, mientras que los reporteros presentes en la rueda de prensa, se lanzaban a hacer mil preguntas. Pero los miembros del staff de Weidenseld los mantuvieron a raya, mientras que sus escoltas lo sacaban de aquel salón. El candidato sonreía afablemente y saludaba con la mano. Ahí fue cuando Rick Hunter apagó la televisión.

- Bueno… nada que no esperáramos, ¿no?

- No hubo sorpresas ahí. – Sidar comentó.

- Las últimas noticias dicen que Lynn Kyle, con su compañía productora y a nombre de la comunidad artística, emitió un comunicado de prensa en el que repudian lo sucedido en Crystal Waters y exigen que se esclarezcan los hechos y se aplique un castigo ejemplar a los culpables… y aunque no lo menciona abiertamente, si hay ciertas pistas en el texto que inculpan a _quienes tienen las armas y los recursos para efectuar tan reprobable acción_. – Kelly les informó, mientras leía aquella noticia en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Sigo sin sorprenderme. – Rick suspiró.

- Bien… - Lisa miró a su gente. Todos se notaban agotados. – Creo que por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo y quiero que todos estén alertas y bien despiertos en la mañana.

- De cualquier forma el coronel Brauer se quedará toda la noche en alerta. – Azueta les informó. – Será relevado a primera hora y apenas amanezca yo estaré aquí, atento a las noticias.

- A las 0700 horas. – Lisa ordenó. – Una reunión de staff aquí mismo.

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a retirarse de la sala azul, sin prisa y casi como si no quisieran hacerlo. A todos les preocupaba aquella situación pero comprendían que la almirante Hayes tenía razón: si querían rendir al día siguiente, tendrían que descansar bien esa noche. La voluntad era mucha, pero el cuerpo tenía sus necesidades y en ese momento y después de la tensión vivida en las últimas horas, la necesidad básica era la del descanso.

* * *

El comodoro Azueta entró a su casa. Era ya bien pasada la media noche y él se sentía cansado, preocupado y bastante estresado. En todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese incidente ocurrido aquel día y en todas las posibilidades. Aquello no era algo que había que tomarse a la ligera… no en tiempos electorales, no cuando todo había sido tan intempestivo, tan sospechoso… no cuando aquello claramente beneficiaba los intereses del FAP y del candidato Weidenseld.

Azueta se bajó de su vehículo y entró a su casa, que estaba oscura y silenciosa. Dejó su gorra de guarnición y sus llaves sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la cocina… pero se detuvo en seco cuando pasó por la sala.

Ahí había una única lámpara encendida, iluminando mortecinamente aquella habitación. Y sobre el sofá, una figura femenina se encontraba recostada, dormitando sobre los cojines. El comodoro se quedó de pie en la puerta, observando con curiosidad primero y con ternura después aquella imagen que le parecía tan adorable.

- Jesse… - Murmuró. - ¡Había olvidado por completo que…! ¡Que tonto soy!

Azueta entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de la joven mujer que dormía un sueño leve e intranquilo. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en el rostro curtido del militar y su mano acarició suavemente el cabello castaño de aquella mujer que esperaba por él… y él pensó que realmente no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien había esperado su regreso de aquella manera.

O si alguien, alguna vez, había esperado su regreso de esa manera.

- Jesse… - Susurró en su oreja y aprovechó para besarla suavemente en la mejilla. – Amor, ya regresé.

- ¿Carlos? – La arquitecta entreabrió los ojos.

- ¡Shhh…! – Él la tranquilizó. - ¿Quieres ir a la cama? Estás muy incómoda aquí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Jesse se incorporó de golpe. – Estuve viendo las noticias… ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Qué pasó?

- Todo va a estar bien. – Él intentó tranquilizarla. – Son cosas que pasan… la situación es un tanto caótica ahora, pero saldremos adelante.

- Bueno… - Ella se notaba atribulada. – Carlos… para ti puede ser algo rutinario pero yo… te confieso que no estoy acostumbrada a esto… jamás he vivido cerca de militares y no sé… tengo que aprender, supongo… acostumbrarme.

- Uno jamás se acostumbra a esto. – Azueta meditó. – Pero… sin duda las cosas son mucho más fáciles cuando uno vuelve a casa y descubre que… que no está vacía.

Jesse sonrió y se abrazó a Azueta, quien por un breve momento se quedó inmóvil. Si ella tenía que acostumbrarse a la vida militar, él tenía que habituarse a aquellas demostraciones de cariño. Los dos tenían muchas cosas que adecuar en sus vidas, pero al menos en el caso de él, esas adecuaciones serían para bien.

- ¿Ya cenaste? Te ves agotado…

- Estoy un poco cansado. Tengo que volver a la base muy temprano. Lamento mucho que este fin de semana haya resultado tan desastroso, Jesse.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Ven… - Ella se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano. – Te había preparado algo para cenar. Mientras caliento la cena, ve a darte una ducha para que te relajes un poco.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! Tienes que comer, relajarte… descansar.

- Galland… - Azueta la detuvo a medio pasillo. – Tú… eres muy buena conmigo.

La manera en como Azueta había pronunciado esas palabras, con tanta ternura y una pizca de timidez, derritió el corazón de la arquitecta. Se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella acarició su mejilla y aprovechó para atraerlo a ella y besarlo tierna y suavemente en los labios. Él reciprocó aquel beso que, rápidamente, dejó de ser tierno para volverse apasionado.

- Entonces… - Ella sonrió cuando se separaron. – Ve a ducharte. Voy a calentar tu cena.

- Gracias. – Él murmuró.

Jesse le guiñó un ojo y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Azueta se quedó unos instantes en el pasillo, viéndola alejarse y pensando que la palabra "gracias" no era suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer maravillosa que ahora tenía a su lado. Se acercó a la cocina, recargó su brazo en el marco de la puerta y habló:

- Galland…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te amo… - Sonrió. – Solo quería que lo supieras.

Y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Jesse lo miró, embelesada y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y un suspiro profundo escapó de su pecho. La vida, su vida, súbitamente se había convertido en una aventura extraordinaria.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, una semana completa alejado de Ciudad Macross y en prácticas de campo. Una semana que le había parecido eterna. Las prácticas físicas y de estrategia habían sido muy pesadas, eso no podía negarlo. Sin embargo eso no había sido lo más difícil… para él, la verdadera tortura no había sido tener que soportar los gritos y las demandas casi imposibles de su instructor, no.

Para él, la tortura había sido pasar una semana sin escuchar la voz melodiosa y risueña de Kelly Hickson.

Y Nick Azueta pensó, como lo venía haciendo cada vez más frecuentemente, que esa chiquilla se le había metido en la sangre y se había convertido, poco a poco y sin que él se diera cuenta, en la persona más importante de su vida… la persona en torno a la cual giraba su mundo entero.

- ¡Kelly…! –Murmuró mientras que el camión que los transportaba de vuelta a la ciudad, entraba a la base militar. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Cómo pude pasar tantos meses en el Argos, tan lejos de ti?

Por la ventana del camión, Nick miró hacia el lugar en donde varios de los familiares de sus compañeros esperaban por ellos. Ahí se encontraban las esposas y los hijos pequeños de algunos, los padres de otros, los hermanos y amigos de algunos más… y, como era su caso, las novias de otros tantos. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a saludar a sus seres queridos por las ventanillas.

Nick sonrió, pensando que era curioso que, tras solo una semana de ausencia, aquellas personas estuvieran ahí para darles la bienvenida. No que a él le molestara, todo lo contrario. Le parecía algo maravilloso. Pero no podía evitar recordar sus largas estancias en alta mar. Aquellas sin duda habían durado mucho más que solamente una semana.

El autobús se detuvo y el instructor, con su voz de mando, les ordenó que bajaran en orden y sin hacer escándalo. Y todos obedecieron, al menos momentáneamente. No se iban a arriesgar a que el instructor los gritoneara en frente de sus seres queridos.

Nick, quien fue el último en ponerse de pie, miró por la ventana y sonrió cuando vio a Kelly ahí, de pie entre las demás personas. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, aún en la distancia, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella levantó su mano levemente en un breve saludo y Nick tuvo el impulso de bajar corriendo de aquel autobús, atropellando a sus compañeros e ir a abrazarla. Pero se contuvo.

En lugar de eso bajó con toda calma de aquel transporte y sintió, al bajar el último escalón, que su cuerpo le dolía. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de aquello… pero estaba adolorido. De cualquier forma tenía 24 horas de licencia y él pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo. El cuerpo se curaría, sin duda… pero lo que en ese momento realmente le preocupaba era el que alguien le curara el corazón que sentía tan adolorido.

Y ese alguien estaba ahí, sonriéndole beatíficamente, esperándolo sin moverse de su lugar y con una mirada tan llena de amor y cariño en los ojos, que Nick pensó que jamás había visto algo más hermoso en la vida que a aquella chiquilla rubia que portaba el uniforme de teniente de las Fuerzas Espaciales y que tenía la sonrisa de un ángel.

Y así se lo hizo saber.

- ¡Hola, ángel! – Él la saludó.

- ¿Ángel? – Ella se rió y aquella risa llenó el alma del muchacho. - ¿Por qué tan poético, marinero?

- Hmmm… - Él se encogió de hombros. – Solo lo pensé y lo dije.

Kelly, sin dejar de reírse, se arrojó a los brazos de Nick en un repentino ataque de eufórico amor y provocó que él soltara su mochila y diera un paso atrás para tratar de equilibrarse cuando recibió aquel embate amoroso. Sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, pero aquello no importaba… nada importaba si la tenía ahí, en sus brazos.

El aroma de Kelly lo envolvió por completo: un aroma fresco, agradable, limpio. Aspiró profundamente, dejándose intoxicar por aquel aroma tan querido y después, sin poder contenerse, buscó casi con desesperación los labios de su novia, quien no tuvo ningún problema en reciprocar aquel beso de una manera entusiasta, juguetona y apasionada.

Nick sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que las piernas se doblaban bajo su peso, pero aún en medio de aquel vendaval de cariño, no podía decidir si aquello era el efecto de esa semana de entrenamiento físico… o bien el resultado de aquel beso embriagador y apasionado.

- ¡Dios santo! – Kelly suspiró cuando se separaron. - ¡No puedo creer que te haya extrañado tanto!

- Hmju… - Murmuró él, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello y el mentón de su novia, regresando a sus labios. – Yo también te extrañé…

- ¿Cómo te fue? - Kelly lo tomó por el rostro, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos. - ¿Qué tal estuvieron los ejercicios?

- ¡Estoy muerto! – Él lloriqueó. – Muerto y hambriento.

- Entonces necesitas ir a dormir… y a comer. – Kelly lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? – Él murmuró con cierta decepción. – Esperaba que pudiéramos comer juntos.

- Podemos ir a comer juntos. – Kelly le sonrió. – Pero tengo que volver a la oficina en una hora. La situación es difícil, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé… hemos estado al tanto de las noticias. Pero… ¿a qué hora sales? ¿Podremos vernos en la noche?

- Mira, vamos a comer. Después te vas a casa, te bañas, duermes un poco y para la hora que yo salga del trabajo ya estarás algo más descansado y podemos cenar juntos o hacer lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que quiera? – Los ojos de Nick brillaron traviesamente.

- Lo que quieras que esté dentro de la moralidad y las buenas costumbres. – Kelly respondió como si nada y con un aire de una profesora educando a un pequeño berrinchudo, pero luego sonrió socarronamente. – Y que esté dentro de tus posibilidades físicas, por supuesto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Se escandalizó él. - ¡No te imaginas cuáles son mis posibilidades físicas! Es más, te impresionarías si lo supieras. Vengo de unas prácticas físicas y traigo la adrenalina en sus niveles más altos… ¡No me retes, teniente Hickson! Porque podría no responder de mis actos.

- ¡Sí, sí…! – Ella no podía dejar de reírse. - ¡Lo que tú digas…!

- Bueno, el que se lleva se aguanta, señorita. – Nick se hizo el ofendido. – Así que ahora vas a tener que…

Kelly lo silenció con un beso furtivo y sorpresivo que dejó al teniente Azueta viendo estrellitas.

- Lo que tú digas, amor. – Ella susurró con ternura.

- ¡Wow…! – Murmuró Nick.

- Ya, dejemos los berrinches para más tarde y mejor vamos a que comas algo. – Ella comentó con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir el corazón del muchacho. - ¡No sabes cómo te envidio!

- ¿A mí? – Nick parpadeó. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, pues porque tienes una novia maravillosa.

Nick soltó una risotada espontánea.

- ¿Y tú quieres tener una _novia_ maravillosa? – Nick decidió picarle la cresta. - ¡Eso es muy raro! Y me da un poco de miedo, también.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Ella se había contagiado de la risa de Nick. – De acuerdo, eso no salió tan bien como debería…

- ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo de tu envidia?

- Pues… no sé. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Tú sabes, a mí me encanta trabajar con Lisa, como su asistente y todo…

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero… no sé, te envidió porque tú puedes salir a esas prácticas y todo eso. Me gustaría ver algo de acción algún día, ¿sabes? Es decir, más acción que la que tengo con los papeles, memorandums, oficios y todo lo que tengo que tratar día a día en la oficina.

- Sí, te entiendo. – Nick asintió. - ¿Vamos al Stardust?

- ¡Vamos! – Ella aceptó. – Es que en estos días he estado hablando con el comodoro… me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas sobre estrategia y todo eso y me parece fascinante de verdad.

- Bueno, cualquier día puedes dejar de ser personal administrativo y hacer algo más interesante, ¿no?

- Sí… - Ella suspiró resignada. – El día en que tenga a Lisa y Rick lo suficientemente entrenados para que puedan sobrevivir sin mí.

Nick volvió a reírse y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia, para abrazarla mientras caminaban. Le besó la sien y ella se acurrucó contra él, sin importarle que el chico necesitara un baño urgente.

- Bueno, cuando tienes razón, tienes razón… nadie puede negar que tengo la novia más hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Del mundo, Nick! – Ella rectificó.

- Del universo.

- Mejor así.

- ¿Y cómo está la familia? ¿Qué dice el viejo?

- ¡Oh…! – Los ojos de Kelly resplandecieron. - ¡Ni te imaginas! Jesse Galland se quedó con él en su casa durante tu ausencia.

- ¡Ese comodoro es un pillo! – Nick sonrió. – Seguro que mi regreso no le va a caer del todo bien entonces…

- No sé. Tu padre te extraña, Nick.

- Pero más va a extrañar a Jesse… pero me pone muy contento saber que las cosas van bien entre ellos.

- ¡Los dos están felices!

- Se lo merecen… además…

- ¿Además qué?

- Además, en caso de que papá no quiera que vuelva hoy por la noche a casa… siempre puedo encontrar asilo político en la residencia Hickson.

- Bueno, eso es si Enkei decide concedértelo.

- Estoy seguro que sí… la pregunta es, ¿Qué opina al respecto la teniente Hickson?

Kelly lo miró con una mirada que podría derretir el hielo y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Nick sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Y aquellos síntomas fueron aún peores cuando ella le plantó un beso tierno en los labios.

- Después de que salga de mi turno de servicio te diré exactamente qué opino al respecto, Azueta.

- Eso sonó demasiado a amenaza.

- ¡No tienes idea, marino!

Los dos sonrieron traviesamente y siguieron su camino hacia el Stardust, que a esas horas del día bullía con actividad. Para un hombre que acababa de pasar una semana comiendo raíces y pan duro, la posibilidad de una comida en aquel sitio era lo más parecido al paraíso… al menos hasta ese momento, Nick pensó. Porque, por lo que podía ver, la noche vendría muy interesante para él. Y eso era algo que hacía que todo valiera la pena en su vida.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde el desafortunado incidente de Crystal Waters y las aguas distaban mucho de ser tranquilas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la alerta constante en ese flanco, había otros asuntos importantes que debían ser tratados.

Esa tarde, en la oficina de la almirante Hayes, una breve e informal reunión distaba mucho de ser de carácter militar, aunque involucraba bastantes situaciones políticas que a Lisa no le hacían ninguna gracia. En especial porque tenían que ver con cosas familiares y porque sabía que además el daño colateral lo estaba recibiendo una persona completamente inocente y eso era lo que más molestaba a la almirante Hayes.

- Entonces, - Lisa prosiguió, después de terminar de leer algunas notas. – ¿No hay noticias de la reunión que le pedí al doctor Sanders que convocara?

- Aparentemente no, Lisa. – La arquitecta Galland negó con la cabeza. – Estuve hablando con el rector de la universidad en estos días y me parece que él no está conforme con esta situación tampoco. Pero me hizo saber que, contando la universidad con los subsidios del gobierno, en cualquier caso ellos tienen que acatar las disposiciones oficiales, por el beneficio de la comunidad universitaria. Y yo lo entiendo, realmente lo entiendo, pero…

La arquitecta se encogió de hombros. Lisa la observó atentamente, queriendo leer en su rostro las palabras que no lograban a formarse en sus labios.

- Le tengo demasiado cariño al museo y al Acervo Hayes como para—

Jesse finalmente guardó silencio. No había mucho más que decir. Además, sus ojos hablaban por ella y la almirante Hayes así lo comprendía.

- Jesse… yo sé que la universidad ha contribuido enormemente al museo. Pero tampoco me dejaré cegar por la gratitud como para no aceptar que hay fallas… que hay cosas que no están del todo bien. Yo lo comprendo, el apoyo ha sido desinteresado, pero eso mismo hace que sea un apoyo que, si bien ha sido enorme, no llega a ser total. Y yo quiero que ese museo tenga más trascendencia. No quiero que sea un bazar de antigüedades… quiero que sea un centro de conocimiento, de estudio de nuestra cultura, de nuestro pasado.

- Coincido plenamente contigo, Lisa.

- Lo sé… - La almirante sonrió un tanto misteriosamente. – De cualquier forma, el doctor Salcedo, que es legalmente el restaurador en jefe del museo, ya ha sido asignado a otro proyecto. Y el doctor Sanders, que funge como director, obviamente tiene otras prioridades… y lo entiendo… la situación es que has sido tú quien, desde hace ya muchos meses, has sido prácticamente directora, restauradora en jefe, gestora, investigadora… el museo es tu campo de acción, Jesse.

- Me gusta estar ahí… es un trabajo que disfruto mucho y al que le tengo mucho cariño.

- Y yo estoy agradecida por ello… y es por eso que tengo intereses muy particulares por regularizar esta situación. Después de todo, y siendo absolutamente subjetiva, tengo mucho lazos afectivos con el museo, por razones obvias. Y el trabajo que tú estás llevando a cabo tanto el museo como en Woodland es encomiable.

- Aunque es muy probable que ya haya dado todo lo que podía dar. – Jesse replicó con tristeza. – Lo cual no me agrada en absoluto, pero…

- ¡Vamos a solucionar esta situación, Jesse! – Lisa declaró contundentemente. – No voy a dejar que esos políticos vengan a meter sus sucias manos en algo que es muy personal… y no voy a permitir que perjudiquen a personas honestas en el proceso. Eso te lo prometo.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – Jesse sonrió con gratitud. – Lo digo de verdad.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Necesitamos que esa audiencia sea convocada a la brevedad posible. Le voy a dar instrucciones a Kelly para que—

- Lisa… - Jesse la interrumpió. – Yo… te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero temo ser inoportuna, sobre todo en estos momentos en los que yo sé que hay prioridades.

- Hay prioridades, arquitecta Galland. – Lisa sonrió levemente. – Seré militar, pero no puedo dejar de ser una persona que tiene afectos… y si uno hace a un lado cosas importantes en su vida y antepone el trabajo, ¿qué queda al final, cuando el trabajo ya no existe? Yo creo que hay momentos para todo.

- Sabias palabras, almirante. – Jesse Galland sonrió. – Y tiene razón. Muchas veces posponemos la vida a favor del trabajo… y eso no es sano.

- No lo es. – Lisa le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su huésped. – Me alegra, por cierto, que tanto tú como el comodoro Azueta hayan comprendido eso que dices.

- ¡Oh…! – Jesse se sonrojó profundamente. – Pero, tú… ¿Tú sabes sobre mí y sobre… Carlos… es decir, el comodoro?

- Jesse, _todo el mundo lo sabe_. – Lisa le sonrió comprensiva. – Y te aseguro que no podríamos estar más felices. Todos aquí tenemos gran aprecio y cariño por el comodoro Azueta y se lo ve mucho más feliz y tranquilo desde que tú entraste en su vida… y eso siempre es bueno para un militar que tiene tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. El comodoro necesita de alguien que pueda traer paz a su vida. Y me alegro que ese alguien seas tú.

- Gracias Lisa… de verdad. – Ella susurró. – No sabes lo que esto significa para mí… lo que Carlos Azueta significa para mí.

- Es un buen hombre, responsable, leal, honorable… y muy bien parecido además. – Lisa opinó, con simpatía hacía Jesse.

- Lo es… - La arquitecta no pudo evitar un suspiro involuntario que salió de su corazón. - ¡Es un hombre extraordinario! Yo… yo lo amo, Lisa.

- ¡Y no podría sentirme más contenta por ustedes!

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Lisa Hayes y ella sonrió al reconocer el toquido característico del comodoro Azueta quien, al parecer, había sido invocado por la conversación que ella sostenía con Jesse. La almirante Hayes indicó que la puerta estaba abierta y aquel hombre alto, de profundos ojos azules y presencia segura apareció en la oficina llevando un papel en la mano.

- Almirante, acaba de llegar un reporte evaluativo emitido hace unos minutos por el comité designado por las Naciones Unidas para el caso Crystal Wat—

Azueta no terminó su frase, ya que hasta ese momento se percató de que Lisa no estaba sola… y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente en una sonrisa tierna cuando vio quién era la acompañante de la almirante Hayes.

- Arquitecta Galland… - Él la saludó con una formalidad que fue demasiado artificial y que él mismo notó que así había sido. – Jesse…

- Carlos… - Ella sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien… - Él se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para saludarla más afectuosamente, pero su atención volvió a su jefa.

La almirante Hayes sonrió cuando vio aquel intercambio de miradas y medias sonrisas entre el comodoro y la arquitecta. Pero decidió volver a lo que en ese momento importaba, en el terreno militar, al menos.

- ¿Y de qué se trata ese reporte, comodoro?

- Almirante, - Él recuperó su pose marcial y su discurso solemne. – No hay nada concluyente, pero se hicieron las pruebas periciales y se levantaron testimonios. Y los resultados, si bien son reservados, no me agradan en absoluto.

Aquello fue suficiente como para encender todas las alarmas de Lisa Hayes. Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó su vista en el comodoro. Jesse Galland se puso de pie en el acto y rompió aquel breve silencio.

- Bueno… yo me retiro… no deseo importunar y esto obviamente no me atañe.

Lisa y Azueta miraron a la arquitecta. La almirante se puso de pie para despedir a quien ya consideraba su amiga. El comodoro dio un paso atrás y a pesar de su preocupación por las noticias que traía, sonrió levemente al ser testigo de la prudencia de aquella mujer a la que su corazón había aprendido a amar.

-Yo me comunicaré con Sanders. – Lisa le dijo. – No te preocupes por nada, Jesse. Todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias, Lisa. Estaremos en contacto entonces.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Después la arquitecta se acercó al comodoro Azueta y le sonrió.

- ¡Que tenga buen día, comodoro!

- Usted también, arquitecta.

Pero, después de aquella despedida que quiso ser formal, Jesse se paró de puntitas y le plantó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla al comodoro Azueta. Un beso que había sido casi de cortesía, pero que para el comodoro había significado mucho. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa antes de salir de la oficina de Lisa y él la siguió con la mirada, sin poder evitar el sonreír cándidamente. Sin embargo, su atención rápidamente regresó a la almirante Hayes y cuando lo hizo, el comodoro no pudo evitar el sonrojarse profundamente.

- Almirante… yo… - Azueta se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Me decía, sobre el informe que recibió, comodoro? – Lisa no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto para no incomodar a su segundo al mando.

- Ah… sí… el informe pericial que recibimos, sin ser concluyente, siento que inclina de cierta manera la balanza en contra de nuestra organización, almirante. Son especulaciones, lo cual creo que va totalmente en contra de la formalidad que debe tener un informe. Se habla, de manera velada, de un posible uso de armamento militar en el atentado de Crystal Waters. Armamento militar que, por supuesto, es exclusivo de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

- No me gusta el tono que esta situación está adquiriendo. – Lisa reflexionó en voz alta. – Y creo que será mejor que lo clarifique con el general Martín antes de que otra cosa suceda.

- Me parece que sería lo mejor, almirante. Interponer una inconformidad por este reporte es lo menos que podemos hacer.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa tomó su intercomunicador. – Kelly, por favor, ponme en videoconferencia con el general Martín… sí, gracias. Yo espero…

- Es increíble lo que la gente puede hacer por tener un poco de poder en sus manos. – Azueta reflexionó. – El FAP y su gente no saben las cosas que están propiciando con todo esto. La ya de por sí debilitada estructura social y política se resentirá muchísimo con estos golpes que ellos mismos le están propinando por su afán de poder.

- Son políticos, comodoro… no podemos esperar mucho más de ellos.

- Tal vez no. Pero tampoco vamos a quedarnos pasivos si nos usan como carne de cañón para lograr sus propósitos.

- ¡Eso jamás! – Lisa remarcó con severidad.

- Ahora hay una serie de personas que se manifiestan a favor de los habitantes de las ecoaldeas, que están hablando de teorías conspiracionistas del nuevo orden mundial y tonterías por el estilo. – Azueta comentó. – Anoche vi un reportaje al respecto en las noticias.

La almirante Hayes hizo un gesto de desprecio, pero no llegó a formular ningún comentario al respecto, pues su asistente le informó, justo en ese momento, que la comunicación con el general Martín estaba lista. Lisa le hizo la seña al comodoro Azueta de que se quedara ahí para escuchar lo que Martín les diría. Enseguida abrió la videoconferencia.

- ¡General Martín! – Lo saludó con formal familiaridad. - ¿Cómo está, señor?

- No tan bien como quisiera, almirante. Pero soy un viejo hueso duro de roer. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Ciudad Macross?

- No tan bien como quisiéramos, tampoco. – Ella respondió. – General Martín, el comodoro Azueta acaba de pasarme un reporte sobre el informe pericial del incidente de Crystal Waters. Debo ser sincera, no me gusta lo que ahí se ha plasmado.

- ¡Ahh…! – El buen viejo suspiró cansado. – Justamente de eso deseaba hablar con ustedes, almirante… me ha leído el pensamiento…

Durante las siguientes dos horas que duró aquella videoconferencia, los tres militares revisaron exhaustivamente aquel informe pericial, en el que de manera velada pero igualmente identificable, se sugería que era posible el uso indebido del armamento exclusivo de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Finalmente, el Alto Mando de la UNS, prescindido por la almirante Hayes y el comodoro Azueta, decidió tomar las cosas con cautela, pero estar preparados para lo que pudiera venir. Si el informe de la comisión evaluadora no hacía una mención directa de las Fuerzas Espaciales, entonces ellos preferían mantener un perfil bajo. Si lo que el FAP quería era agotarles la paciencia, hacerlos perder la calma, lanzarse a una guerra defensiva, ellos no le darían el gusto. No sería la UNS quien convirtiera a esos políticos en mártires sacrosantos.

Lo que, por otro lado, no significaba que no mantendrían la guardia bien en alto. Se decidió elevar la alerta de seguridad interna de las Fuerzas Espaciales y que se giraron órdenes a la UNSAF de que se continuaran con los vuelos de reconocimiento, pero extremando precauciones.

Si el Frente Alternativa Pacifista iba con todo en contra de las Fuerzas Espaciales, no sería la almirante Hayes quien se las pusiera en bandeja de plata. Ella era una mujer de honor, de principios, de acción y pensaba luchar… luchar hasta el último aliento por eso en lo que ella creía y a lo que había entregado su vida entera: la custodia de la paz.

* * *

**.: GTO - MX :.**

* * *

.


End file.
